


Back to the Beginning

by LHStylinson



Series: Never Grow Up [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Baker Harry, Bullying, Deaf Character, F/M, Famous Louis, First Dates, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, Prequel, Protective Louis, Sign Language, Teen Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 92
Words: 857,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHStylinson/pseuds/LHStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to All About Us. After Harry and Louis share some of their story with the boy that stole their daughter's heart we go back to where it all started. From the very beginning they fall in love and we see their lives without their kids and watch as their relationship is tested. The struggle of becoming teen parents and then turning their lives into what they have in All About Us.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend reading All About Us before reading this, but you don't have to. There are scenes that have been mentioned in All About Us and even full flashback moments in more detail and different perspectives. It would just be more cute if you read All About Us first and then this, plus some parts may make more sense.

“Louis let’s go, you’re late!!”

Louis’ eyes shot open as he heard his mum banging on his bedroom door and screaming. He looked over to the clock and saw that he had to be at school in 15 minutes. “Shit!” He said as he leapt out of bed and searched for clothes.

He nearly ran into his closet before pulling out a pair of tan chinos, a grey shirt and red suspenders. He pulled on his pants and shirt before quickly clipping his suspenders and then looking in the mirror. Louis ran his fingers through his hair and styled it messily, then running to the bathroom to brush his teeth before grabbing his backpack and running down the stairs to the kitchen.

“Louis you need to eat something before you leave!” Jay said as she saw her son trying to run out the door.

“Mum I don’t have time for that! I’ll get something at school later. I need to go!” Louis said as he pulled on his fall jacket and grabbed his football bag. “Bye kiddos, see you all later!” He said before running out the door and to his car.

Louis jumped into his small compact car and roared the engine to life before quickly reversing out of the driveway and speeding down the main road to get to school. He made quick work of the supposed to be 10 minute drive which he cut down to 5 by speeding down the road, and paying no attention to traffic laws. When he pulled into school and parked his car in his usual spot he saw that he had still had about 5 minutes to spare. Louis got out of his car and let out a deep breath as he made his way inside the building.

Just as Louis was about to head up the first couple steps of the school he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Lou! Runnin late?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, I slept in. I went to bed at like 3 am after having to do homework.” Louis explained as they walked up the steps and saw Liam and Zayn waiting for them by the doors.

“Sorry mate that sucks.” Niall said sympathetically.

“Hello boys, happy Friday.” Liam said through a grin as they began to make their way inside.

“We doin anything tonight lads?” Zayn asked.

“We could hang at my place and-” Liam began.

“Hey queer!”

The four lads turned around and saw a boy with curly hair get shoved into a locker as someone knocked the books from his hand. They couldn’t see his face as he kept his gaze to the ground and the boy who shoved him walked away as he picked up his books. Louis tried to get a look at him but he refused to look up.

“Who is that?” Louis asked as he glanced back at the boy.

Niall looked over his shoulder and only saw the back of the younger lads head. “Hm. I don’t know… I’ve never seen him before.”

Louis looked back one more time but the boy was gone, so he let out a small breath as him and the other boys made their way to their lockers.

*~*

Harry kept his eyes locked on the ground as he walked along the hallway. Other students were rushing past him, trying to get to their classes, on occasion shoving into him or pushing him as they walked by. He still refused to pick up his head as a rather hard shove had made him stumble backwards slightly. A moment later Harry heard the bell ring above him, signaling the time for everyone to be in their classes. In a matter of seconds the hall became empty and Harry began to walk quickly down the hall, trying to get to his class. He started off with a small jog and then it turned into a run as he turned the corner of the hall.

All of a sudden there was an arm in front of him and it hit his chest as he ran into it. Harry fell down and his head hit the floor and he felt the air leave his lungs. Harry let out a small groan as he slowly opened his eyes and saw a rather large guy standing over him.

“You run into my arm and you fall down? You really are a princess.” He sneered as he grabbed Harry’s backpack straps and made him stand up.

The guy pushed Harry up against a locker, and Harry’s breath hitched as pain shot up his spine. He closed his eyes and scrunched his face as he knew what was coming next. A second later a fist collided with Harry’s eye and he fell in pain as he clutched his face. As he fell the guy above him snickered and brought up his fist again, making Harry fall completely to the ground.

“S-stop!” Harry choked out.

“Oh it speaks!” The guys said through a chuckle as he hit Harry one more time.

Harry groaned in pain as he clutched at the throbbing side of his face. He thought it was all over as he laid on the ground for a couple of seconds but just as he opened his eyes Harry saw a foot swing back and he felt it collide with his stomach. Harry let out a gasp of air as he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He felt his back hit against the locker as the guy above him kicked him again.

“C’mon faggot get up!” The guy above him screamed.

Harry felt tears pool in his eyes and he shook his head slightly. As the lad above him saw that he grew more furious and he swung his leg back again, kicking Harry and making his back hit the locker again. Harry clutched at his stomach, feeling as though he was going to throw up, and couldn’t breathe.

“What’s wrong princess can’t take a couple hits?” The guy above him asked, nearly yelling.

Harry saw him kneel down and felt him clutch at his shirt as he brought his fist up and punched Harry in the face again. Harry’s head smacked against the floor as he got punched and let out a small whimper as the pain was shooting through his body.

All of a sudden Harry didn’t feel the guy above him and he heard someone fall to the ground with an ‘umph’. Harry refused to open his eyes as he tried to regain his breathing and ignore the pain that ran through him.

“Louis what the hell?! Get off me!” Harry heard the guy that had been hitting him yell.

Harry heard some rustling and heavy breathing. “I suggest you leave now Adam!” He heard from someone with a much higher, smoother voice.

It was quiet for a second before Harry heard the higher voice again. “Go! Now!” He yelled.

Harry clutched at his stomach and curled in on himself as he heard footsteps. But they weren’t coming towards him, instead they were walking away. Harry heard some rustling and he felt someone over him, so he only curled in on himself more.

“Hey…” Harry heard the soft voice say.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and found a pair of piercing blue ones looking back at him worriedly.

“Here let me help you up.” The boy said quietly.

Harry nodded slowly as the boy reached out his hand to help Harry up. As he stood Harry felt like his ribs were piercing into his lungs and his head was getting attacked by  a jackhammer. Harry placed his hand in the boy’s much smaller, softer hand and winced in pain as he stood up fully.

“Why don’t we go to the bathroom and clean you up a bit? You got a bit of blood on your face and I don’t know if you’re still bleeding.” He said quietly.

Harry could only nod slightly as he didn’t trust his voice. The lad nodded and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and Harry glanced down at him as a small blush came onto his cheeks. Harry saw he was a bit taller than the boy helping him stand but he looked older with the slight stubble on his jaw.

The boy started helping Harry slowly down the hall as every time Harry walked a new wave of pain shot through him. It took them a while to get to the bathroom but once they were there the lad holding Harry up ushered him to the other side of the bathroom and sat him down gently against the wall. As Harry sat down he closed his eyes again, feeling completely drained as the boy walked over to the sink and got a paper towel and wet it. Harry heard footsteps come towards him before he felt a cool towel on his face. The boy wiped his face as Harry kept his eyes closed and tried to even his breathing.

“What’s your name?” The boy asked quietly, curious as he recognized the boy from this morning.

“Harry… Harry Styles.” Harry breathed out.

Harry felt the cloth move to his forehead and then the boy slightly running his fingers through the front of his curls, making Harry’s breath hitch a bit.

“I’m Louis…” The soft voice said.

Harry nodded and slowly opened his eyes to see the same blue ones already looking back at him with a shy smile. Harry wasn’t able to look at the boy before but now he was able to. He saw that Louis had light caramel hair that was styled messily, and he found it odd yet funny and cute as to how he was wearing suspenders. They looked really good on him, and only certain people can pull them off. He saw that Louis had a sharp jaw with some slight stubble, making him look older and a pointed nose. Overall Harry found this guy too handsome to be around without stumbling over his words.

Harry felt Louis drop his hand from his face and sit down in front of him. Harry looked at Louis slightly confused as to why he was being so nice and helping him.

“Are you friends with that guy?” Harry asked quietly, looking everywhere except for the boy in front of him, who couldn’t seem to stop staring at Harry.

Louis quickly shook his head and said a stern ‘No’.

“How did he know who you are?” Harry asked confused as he glanced over at Louis.

“I’m the schools footie captain and I've been going to school with him since we were little kids. I’ve never liked the guy, he’s always been a dick.” Louis said as he chuckled lightly to himself.

Harry couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips as he looked back at Louis.

“What year are you in?” Louis asked through his own smile as he saw Harry had dimples and he found that utterly adorable.

“10.” Harry said.

“So you’re what 15 years old?”

Harry looked at him odd for a second and confused as to why this guy was actually trying to get to know him. So Harry just nodded slightly and looked back over to Louis to see him already staring at him.

“Well, I’m in year 12. 17 years old.” He stated.

Harry just nodded again, he really didn’t understand why this guy was talking to him.

Louis looked over at Harry and faltered with himself for a second before opening his mouth to speak again. “So why was Adam hitting you?”

Harry let out a low chuckle and looked back to Louis. “Him calling me a faggot wasn’t a clue?”

“I don’t know…” Louis breathed out.

Harry rolled his eyes. He should’ve figured the captain of the football team wouldn’t be okay with gays. “Well you might want to leave now before you’re seen with the poor little gay kid.” He said annoyed.

Louis laughed lightly to himself before speaking. “I don’t know about that. If I were you I’d leave before you get seen with the other little gay kid.”

Harry’s head shot up as he heard that and looked over to Louis to see him smiling softly. “Well do you ever get hit like this?” Harry asked as he gestured to his bruised face.

Louis scratched the back of his neck and looked to the ground. “Uh no… No one really wants to beat up the captain of the football team, you know?” He asked sheepishly.

Harry nodded before a small smile came across his face. “Well then I’m just screwed then aren’t I?” He asked as he chuckled to himself.

“I don’t know… I mean if you hang with me you’ll be alright.” Louis said nervously.

It was weird… Louis Tomlinson doesn’t get nervous. Why was this kid he just met making his breath short? It may have something to do with the fact that Louis found this boy before him gorgeous.  Louis loved the color and style of his curls. How they were pushed up from his forehead but were free on the side. How his green eyes seemed to have a spark in them even though just moments ago he was getting kicked against a locker. And his skin… It was the perfect shade of white so when he blushed a bright pink color would rise on his cheeks. But the best quality by far had to be those dimples. The few times Louis saw them pop out from a slight smile from the boy he couldn’t help but smile himself.

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly at the older boy. “You’d actually let me hang out with you?” He asked not convinced.

“Y-yeah… I mean you seem pretty cool and funny.” Louis said as a small blush crept onto his cheeks.

A wide smile came across Harry’s face as he saw the older boy blush. “Why’re you blushing Lou?” He asked innocently. Harry was surprised he let the nickname slip, he doesn't even know this guy's last name.

At the nickname Louis felt himself blush even more and he turned his face away from Harry, trying to shield himself. “M’not blushing.” He said quietly.

“Huh you look a little pink there mate.” Harry said as he reached over and made Louis look at him.

As Harry cupped Louis jaw he felt how rough it was and he felt sparks run through his hand and it traveled all throughout his body. Harry pulled away in shock at the sudden feeling and placed it back on the ground.

The boys sat there staring at each other for they don’t even know how long. They only broke the gaze when the schools bell suddenly went off signaling the end of the day. Both of them startled at the sudden sound and jumped slightly before looking back at each other and smiling shyly. They both stood up slowly, Louis wiping his sweaty hands on his chinos as he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

“I um.. I have to go to footie practice.” Louis said quietly.

“Yeah, a-alright.” Harry said, cursing himself as he stuttered.

Harry saw Louis look to the ground and shifted his weight on his feet. “Could I um…” Louis began as he scratched the back of his neck. “Do you think I could have your uh, your number?” He asked nervously.

Harry felt a wide smile come across his face and he nodded slowly as he saw Louis light up with a smile himself.

As Louis grinned happily to himself he quickly pulled out his phone and nearly dropped it as he nervously passed it to the younger lad. Harry chuckled lightly to himself as he took Louis’ phone after he fumbled with it and typed his number in it.  Harry couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he looked at Louis' phone and saved his number.

“I’m going to be expecting a text since I am so graciously giving you my number.” Harry teased.

“Of course.” Louis said as it was the most obvious thing and took his phone back. As Louis reached for his phone his fingers lingered on Harry’s and he couldn’t but feel his cheeks heat up. “Thanks… Well I guess I’ll talk to you later.”

Harry saw that Louis began to slowly turn towards the door and walk away and without thinking Harry reached out for him and grabbed his arm. Louis turned around and looked at Harry with wide eyes as he felt electricity shoot up his arm. Harry had a shy smile on his face as he saw Louis and let go of his arm slowly.

“I uh… I never said thanks.” Harry said nervously. And without thinking he leaned forward and kissed Louis’ cheek gently. As he did so he couldn’t help but think of the fireworks that erupted in him from the small, gentle touch. As Harry pulled away he couldn’t keep the smile off his face and he saw Louis was a light pink color as he blushed. “So thanks for earlier Louis…” Harry said but it barely came out as a whisper as he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Louis watched as Harry walked past him and out of the bathroom. He couldn’t move. He could still feel Harry’s lips where they had been on his cheek and he brought his hand up to where Harry had kissed him and sure enough his cheek felt like it was on fire.

*~*

Louis made quick work to change and get onto the pitch and get to practice. As he jogged onto the field he saw Niall, Liam and Zayn already warming up. They were sitting in a small semi circle together and chatting as Louis approached.

“Hello lads! Lovely afternoon isn’t it?” Louis asked happily as he walked closer to them.

Niall looked up at him funny before speaking. “What’s up with you mate? You’re never late to practice and happy about it.” He said as he stretched.

Louis shrugged and sat down next to the irish lad and began stretching himself. “Yeah, I was uh doing something.” He said sheepishly with a stupid grin on his face.

The three other boys looked at him quizzically for a second and Louis could feel his cheeks heat up as he felt their eyes on him.

“Something happened.” Niall stated as if he was trying to figure out a mystery.

“Yeah, what’s up Lou?” Liam asked.

Louis looked over at Liam and then shifted his gaze to Zayn who had his eyebrows raised in question.

“Nothing… I just met someone.” Louis barely said.

“I’m sorry, you what?” Liam asked as he leaned in closer to Louis.

“Did you just say you met someone?!” Niall whisper yelled through a wide smile.

Louis couldn’t keep the shy smile off his face as he nodded slowly. The three lads around him broke out into grins and leaned in closer to their best mate to hear better.

“Who then?!” Liam asked excitedly.

“He’s the guy who got shoved into the locker this morning, Harr-”

“Tomlinson! You’re a football prodigy not a damn gossip queen, let’s go!!” Louis heard coach yell.

Louis looked around at his three mates and huffed as he got up and led the team into their normal warm ups. Once everyone was ready to go, they listened to their coach for what drills to run. Zayn took his place in goalie, and Niall, Louis, and Liam took their places in offense with Louis as striker. The team split into two smaller teams and ran a quick game and worked on some technical things before calling it a day. Louis had felt like that had been his best practice in a long time. Never before had he felt so energized and so attentive to what he was doing. As they picked up the pitch his coach even clapped him on the back and told him he hadn’t seen Louis play like that in a long time. The team made their way to the locker rooms after everything was cleaned up and Louis opted to not shower and change as he would just do it at home.

“Wait! Lou!!”

Louis turned around and saw Niall running after him with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He chuckled to himself and shifted his bag on his shoulder before speaking. “What’s up mate?”

“You never told us who you met!” Niall said breathlessly.

A small smile came to Louis’ face as he thought of the curly haired boy. “Harry Styles.” He said before turning around and heading towards the door.

As Louis walked to his car he couldn’t keep the small smile off his face. He felt as if there was a skip in his step as he moved closer to his car, but his eyes caught something just as he was reaching for the handle.

“Harry!!” Louis yelled happily.

Harry shot his head up and saw Louis standing near a car in his footie clothes. A shy smile came across his face as he waved slightly and began to walk towards the older lad.

“What are you still doing here?” Louis asked through a smile once Harry was close enough to him.

“I uh… I had to um stay after with a teacher for something.” Harry stuttered out quietly.

Louis looked at him odd for a second, nodding before speaking again. “Do you need a ride or something? I can drive you.” He offered happily. But then he remembered he just came from footie practice and probably looked like shit and smelt like it too. Louis mentally cursed himself as he looked disgusting and was most likely pushing Harry away than making the younger boy fall for him.

A small grin came to Harry’s face as he glanced at Louis. “Sure, that would be great.”

A wide smile came across Louis' face as he looked at the younger lad. “Great! The doors unlocked you can just hop in.” He said.

Harry nodded and began to reach for the handle of the car. Just as he was about to open it Louis stopped him.

“Wait!” Louis quickly said as he looked in his car. “Just uh, just give me two seconds!”

Harry looked at him funny for a moment as he watched Louis open his door and lean into the car.

Louis quickly reached over to the passenger seat of his car and nervously moved all of the junk in to the back of the car. He had food wrappers and papers all over the passenger seat, as well as some of his footie socks and spare cleats. He looked around the front seat to make sure everything was clean and looked somewhat presentable. He got back out of the car and saw Harry smiling at him amused. “Uh, you can um, get in now.” Louis said sheepishly.

Harry couldn’t stop the smile that had found it’s way to his face as he reached for the handle and got into the car.

“Sorry if it’s messy.” Louis said quietly as he got into the drivers seat.

“I think your two minute clean up session really helped, I mean look at this month old sock.” Harry teased as he picked up another one of Louis’ football socks that was near his foot.

“Alright, sorry for trying to be a gentlemen and somewhat clean my car for you.” Louis joked back as he began to pull out of his parking space.

Harry let out a small laugh as he threw the sock in the back of the car with the rest of Louis’ junk. “Gentlemen huh?” He asked with a small smile.

Louis couldn’t respond as he felt his face heat up and butterflies erupt in his stomach. He glanced over at Harry to see him already smiling at him.

“I’m sure you do this for all the boys.” Harry said through a small grin as he saw Louis blush.

“N-no… Just you.” Louis barely breathed out as he kept his eyes focused on the road.

Harry felt his own blush creep onto his cheeks as he looked over at Louis trying to even his breathing.

“So um… It’s uh, it’s Friday.” Louis said nervously.

Harry glanced over at Louis and let out a laugh that may have been too loud for the small compact car, but he couldn’t help it. He slapped a hand over his mouth to try and muffle it but Louis was already looking over at him and his own laugh came out.

“I’m sorry… I was actually going to say something else but that just came out.” Louis said through his own laugh.

As Harry calmed his laughter he turned towards Louis who was smiling shyly. “Okay what then?” He asked.

Louis stuttered with his words and glanced over to Harry before opening and closing his mouth, unsure of what to say. “Well I guess first I don’t know where you live, and I’m just kind of driving wherever and second are you um, are you busy tonight?” He asked nervously, gripping the steering wheel just a bit tighter.

Harry was kind of taken back by that and kept his eyes locked on Louis in shock. “U-um no… I’m not busy.” Harry said quietly.

“Great!” Louis said a bit loud and excited. “Sorry… Uh great. S-so do you want to maybe do something later?” He asked, glancing over at Harry.

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off Louis as he sat there frozen. He didn’t think this guy was being serious. The captain of the football team and one of the most gorgeous people he’s ever seen was asking him out. “L-like a date?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis felt his heart nearly pound out of his chest as he glanced over at Harry and saw him sitting there wide eyed. “It doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it to be. I just thought that, you know…” Louis trailed off awkwardly as he felt like an idiot. He scratched the back of his neck as he mentally cursed himself for thinking that this guy who was way out of his league would really want to go out with him.

“No, that actually sounds like fun.” Harry said through a small smile.

A wide grin came onto Louis’ face as he heard that. “Great.” He said softly. “So I need to shower because I look and smell disgusting.” Louis said through a small laugh, making Harry chuckle himself. “Where do you live? I realized I’ve been driving no where for like 10 minutes.”

“I live on Windsor Drive.” Harry said.

Louis looked over at him with a shocked face. “No way?! I live like a block away from there!” He said happily.

Harry couldn’t help but let out another small laugh as he saw how excited Louis was.

“So I’ll just drop you off, and shower and everything. I’ll text you when I’m on the way, okay?” Louis asked through a wide smile as he turned onto a street that connected to Windsor.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Harry said sheepishly.

Louis smiled over at him and he couldn’t seem to wipe it off his face as he turned onto Harry’s street. “Which one is yours?” He asked.

“It’s the uh, the yellow one, two down on the right.” Harry directed.

Louis nodded and pulled into Harry’s medium sized looking home. “Alright, so I’ll see you in about an hour?” Louis asked nervously.

“Sure. Should I wear anything like nice or something?” Harry asked nervous himself as he ran his fingers through the front of his hair.

Louis thought about it for a second before speaking. “Just something casual.” He said through a small smile.

Harry nodded through his own grin and grabbed his backpack from the backseat. “Thanks for the ride by the way.” He said quietly as he began to open the door.

“Of course.” Louis said, unable to wipe the smile off his face. “I’ll see you in an hour.”

“See you in an hour.” Harry repeated with his own smile creeping on his face.

Louis watched as Harry got out of his car and walked to his front door, and not starting the car until he saw that Harry was in the house. As he started his car again he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. The only thing running through his head was that he had a date with Harry. Actual gorgeous, cute, funny Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! I won't be able to update as often as I did in All About Us, maybe every other day I can, but I'll try my best! It's just hard with school starting :p  
> So please leave comments, I love reading them!! Also you can subscribe to the story and me for upcoming chapters or other works that I'll post in the future! Give kudos, those are always loved, thanks!! I'm also on [tumblr](http://lhstylinson9193.tumblr.com/) if you wanna ask questions or anything!


	2. Chapter 2

“Lou it’s Friday night and we’re ready to- What are you doing?” Niall asked confused as he walked into his best mates bedroom to see his entire closet of clothes on the floor and him rushing around the room like a mad man with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

“I can’t go out tonight, I’m doing something with someone.” Louis said as he picked up a shirt and looked at it.

“What?! Who’re you going out with?! Your only friends are us!” Niall said referring to him, Liam and Zayn as he walked over to Louis’ bed and took a seat.

Louis looked up and glared at the younger lad. “First of all that’s not true and second of all I have a date and I need to hurry up or I’ll be late.” He rushed out as he pulled off the shirt he had on and reached for a new one.

Niall looked at him shocked. The last time he remembered Louis having a date was when they were 13 and trying to convince him, Zayn and Liam he was straight. “With that guy Harry?!” He asked excitedly.

Louis felt his cheeks heat up just at hearing that name. “Yeah.” He breathed out.

“That’s great Lou!! What’re you gonna wear?” Niall asked as he happily jumped on the bed.

“I don’t know that’s what I’m trying to figure out!” Louis said annoyed as he pulled off yet another shirt that didn’t look good.

“Here I’ll help!” Niall said as he hopped off the bed.

Niall looked at the pile of clothes on the floor and then back to Louis. “Well pants are a good place to start.” He said as he reached for a pair of black skinny jeans and some briefs.

Louis quickly slipped both on as Niall sifted through the pile. Louis did his usual dance to try to get his jeans up his legs, and once they were up all the way he buttoned them and looked back to Niall.

“Alright, so are you guys just going out to eat or on a walk or something?” Niall asked.

“Well we’re going out to eat and I guess if he doesn’t hate me enough after dinner we’ll go for a walk.” Louis said as he shrugged.

Niall scoffed. “Trust me mate in those pants there is no way he’s gonna hate you.” He said as he eyed Louis in his jeans.

“Alright creep…” Louis said as he looked at his best mate with an odd face.

Niall chuckled to himself as he looked back down at the pile. “Here!!” He said happily as he grabbed knit charcoal colored sweater.

Louis raised his eyebrows as Niall looked up at him with a wide grin, passing the sweater to Louis. “Are you sure?” Louis asked, not convinced this would be the best choice.

“Positive mate! If you’ll be going for walk later this and that black jacket with the fur collar you have will look great plus you’ll be comfy and cute!” Niall said as he shoved the sweater into Louis’ hands.

Louis grabbed the sweater and shrugged as he pulled it over his head and straightened it out. He walked over to his full length mirror and checked his outfit. He had to give it to Niall, he actually looked really good in something simple.

“Now what about that hair?” Niall said as he stood up and began to brush his fingers through Louis still wet feathery hair.

Louis slapped his hand away and thought for a moment. He didn’t want to go for his usual messy to the side look. “Do you think I should do it up? Like push it towards the front from the back and then up into a fringe?” Louis asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Oh yeah mate that would look awesome!” Niall said.

Louis nodded and began to style it as Niall went in search for Louis’ white vans and fall jacket. Louis took a final look in the mirror before cupping his jaw, seeing some stubble coming in. “Should I shave?” He asked as he further inspected his face.

“No way! The stubble makes you look rugged and the sweater makes you look cute, so you’ll look balanced out.” Niall explained as he pulled out Louis’ shoes and jacket. “Here, the final touches.” He said.

Louis grabbed the shoes from Niall and thanked him before sitting down on his bed and slipping them on. Louis let out a deep breath as he slipped on his other shoe and looked around his room for cologne. Once he found it he stood up and sprayed a bit on him before taking his jacket from Niall.

“Alright mate, you need to breathe.” Niall said through a small laugh as he saw Louis nearly shaking his was so nervous.

“I know.” Louis breathed out as he pulled on his jacket.

“Alright, now remember to be a proper gentlemen, you know hold doors open, pick up the check-”

“Okay, thanks mum.” Louis said through a light chuckle as he grabbed his car keys and wallet off his desk.

Niall laughed to himself as he followed Louis out of his bedroom and down the stairs.

“Louis! Don’t you look handsome, where are you going?” Jay asked.

“He has a date!!” Niall answered for him.

Jay looked at her son shocked as he let out a deep breath and ran his hand over his face. “What?! Louis that’s great!” She said happily as she clapped her hands together.

“What’s great?” Lottie asked coming into the foyer.

“Your brother has a date!!” Jay said excitedly.

“Look I really need to-” Louis began.

Lottie scoffed. “Good how long has it been? 4 years?” She asked through a teasing smile.

Louis glared at her annoyed before pushing past his mum and sister and opening the door and leaving with Niall trailing behind him.

“Shit! I need to clean my car!!” Louis said as he looked into the back of the car. “Agh! I’m gonna be late!!” He said as he threw open the back seat door.

“I’ll help.” Niall said as he got on the other side of the car and opened the door.

The two boys threw out ¾ of what was in Louis’ backseat and the rest was thrown into his garage as it was just footie stuff. Louis rushed as he cleaned out the back of his car and then moved to finish cleaning out the front.

“How come you never clean your car out for us?” Niall asked as he grabbed another handful of garbage.

Louis looked over at him like ‘are you kidding me’. He just shook his and began to speedily clean off the floor of the car. Louis looked at his clock on his phone and saw that he only had five minutes to get to Harry’s house. “Shit, shit, shit.” He whispered to himself as he rushed even more and just began pushing the junk onto his driveway. Once everything was out of his car and most of it seemed to be laying on his driveway he said a quick goodbye and thank you to Niall before hopping into the drivers seat and starting the car. He pulled out of his driveway and saw that he had two more minutes to get to Harry’s and he was grateful the younger lad lived so close. Louis could feel his heart beat pick up as he got closer and closer to Harry’s house. He gripped the steering wheel just a bit tighter and felt his hands go slick as he began to sweat. Louis can’t remember the last time he went on a real date. Sure he’s shared a few kisses with other lads but nothing more. Louis had no clue what he was doing and it very clearly showed as he pulled up to Harry’s house and let out a deep, slow breath as he parked the car and opened the door.

Harry saw Louis’ car pull up from his bedroom window and he cursed himself as he grabbed his phone and nearly ran out of his room. He felt his heart pounding out of his chest as ran towards the door and just as he was about to open it he remembered Louis hadn’t even rung the doorbell yet. “Shit, okay…” Harry breathed out as he backed away from the door and went into the kitchen waiting for a knock or the doorbell to sound. He paced around the kitchen nervously and tried to keep his breathing somewhat normal but when the sudden doorbell went off Harry jumped startled and he shot his head up, feeling his eyes go wide. “Oh God why did I agree to this? I can’t do this…” He breathed out as he paced the floor. He ran a hand through the front of his curls and let out a deep breath, trying to calm his heart which seemed to be beating so fast it was vibrating as he walked towards the door. Harry placed a tentative hand on the handle and let out one more breath before he opened the door.

As the door opened Louis wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and let out a final deep breath. But when Louis looked up from his shoes and saw Harry in front of him it’s like he had worried over nothing. Here was this boy wearing skinny jeans, brown boots and a grey and white plaid shirt, but he also wore a shy smile.

“Hey.” Louis breathed out as he took in the appearance of the beautiful boy before him.

Harry felt his face heat up as he saw Louis staring at him. He truly didn’t understand what this older lad found so appealing about him. “Um hey.” Harry said quietly back.

Louis offered him a small smile and shuffled on his feet before speaking. “Are you uh, are you ready to go?” He asked.

“Um yeah.” Harry said before he cleared his throat and tried to calm his breathing. “I just need to grab my coat.” He said quietly before turning back into the house and reaching for his coat that rested on the banister of his stairs.

As Harry reached for his coat and put it on he could feel Louis’ eyes on him. When he turned around his suspicion was confirmed as he saw Louis looking at him with a soft grin.

“We have the same coat.” Louis said through his smile as he looked at Harry.

Harry looked at Louis’ coat and sure enough it looked the same. Same fleece collar and design. “I guess we do.” Harry said through his own grin before stepping out of the house and closing the door behind him.

The two boys began to walk to the car when Louis remembered something. “Is your mum not home? I was going to introduce myself.” He said sheepishly.

“Um no, it was just me at home.” Harry said as a blush crept onto his cheeks at the thought of Louis meeting his mum.

“Oh, alright. Well maybe when I drop you off.” Louis said through a smile as they made their way to the car.

Harry nodded as they got to the car and just as he was about to reach for the door handle he saw Louis grab it first and open the door for him. Harry looked over at Louis to see him already smiling back at him and Harry couldn’t help the shy smile that came across his lips. Harry said a quiet and shaky ‘thanks’ before he got into the car. He watched as Louis closed the door for him and made his way to the other side of the car and let out a deep breath as he did so.

Okay, so maybe Louis was wrong. His nerves definitely weren’t gone, maybe they multiplied by 1,000. The short second he thought his nerves went away was only because he was so struck with how amazing Harry looked. But now the nerves were back as he got into the drivers seat. He immediately felt his heart pounding and palms sweating again as he couldn’t grasp the fact that he was really on a date with this guy right now. Once Louis got into his seat and had his seatbelt on he let out a deep breath, really trying to calm down so he wouldn’t mess this whole thing up. “You look really um, really nice by the way.” Louis stuttered out as he started the car.

“Thanks.” Harry said quietly through a small grin. “You look great too. I like your hair like that.” He said as he looked over at Louis.

Louis smiled back at him and muttered a quiet ‘thanks’ through his grin as he turned around to look out his back window and began pulling out of the driveway.

“Hey! You cleaned your car!” Harry said happily as he looked around the car.

Louis smiled to himself as he pulled onto the road and began to drive in the direction of the restaurant. “Yeah, I was about to leave and then I walk to my car and I completely forgot how disgusting it was so I just ended up pushing everything onto my driveway.” Louis explained through a small chuckle.

Harry let out a light laugh as he looked over at Louis who had his eyes locked on the road. “Good it was nasty in here. To be honest I was a bit nervous having to get back in this thing.” Harry teased.

Louis’ eyes widened as he looked over at the younger lad in shock. “Don’t call her a thing! She has feelings!” He said dramatically.

Harry let out a loud laugh as he saw how serious Louis was. He looked over at the older lad and saw he was already looking back at him with a warm smile.

“And you’re welcome for cleaning her by the way! I could’ve let you rot in here with my footie socks if I wanted to.” Louis said through a small laugh and focused back on the road.

“Yeah, well thank you. For cleaning the car and asking me out that is.” Harry said as he felt a blush creep onto his cheeks.

“Of course.” Louis barely whispered as a shy grin came to his lips. “So I was um thinking that we could go to that uh small Italian place in town. Or if you don’t want to do that there’s the cafe that everyone loves, but if we go there we might run into people from school and won’t be as private. Oh! there’s also-”

“Lou the Italian place is fine. Perfect even.” Harry said through a small laugh as Louis began to ramble. He also couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter as he heard that Louis wanted it to be private.

Louis nodded and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as they were racing. “Right, um sorry…” He said sheepishly.

Harry let out a small laugh as he glanced over at Louis and saw him wiping his hand on his pants. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who was completely nervous. “Don’t worry about it. It’s cute.” Harry said through a small grin.

Louis took his eyes off the road and looked at the younger lad to see him blushing slightly. “M’not cute.” He mumbled. “I was told I was quite rugged.” He said turning back to the road.

Harry laughed to himself because no, Louis was definitely cute. “And what exactly is so rugged about you? Is it the skinny jeans or the sweater? Wait no! Maybe it’s the feathery hair!” Harry said teasingly.

Louis looked over at Harry in shock and began to chuckle himself as he saw Harry smiling over at him. “I was told it’s the stubble.” He said as he ran a hand over his jaw.

Harry had to admit the stubble really did look great on him. He was happy that Louis didn’t shave for tonight. But teasing him seemed like too much fun to stop now. “And who told you that? Your mum?” He asked.

“No!” Louis said as he looked over and saw Harry laughing at him. “But she did say I looked very handsome.” He said proudly, making the younger boy laugh even more. As Louis looked over at him he couldn’t stop but begin to laugh himself. Louis saw the restaurant come into view and pulled into the parking lot and then was in search for a space to park. Once he found one he parked the car and then quickly hopped out and jogged to the other side of the car to open the door for Harry.

As Harry watched Louis get out of the car he was about to follow until he saw the older lad jog over to his side of the car and reach for the handle, and opening the door for him. A small blush came to his cheeks as he saw Louis smiling down at him as he began to get out of the car. “Thanks.” Harry said through a small smile.

Louis smiled wide at Harry as he got out of the car and locked it as they started walking towards the restaurant.

“So who said it then?” Harry asked as they walked.

“Who said what?” Louis asked confused.

Harry smiled over at Louis before speaking. “Who said you looked rugged?” He said before gently nudging Louis with his elbow which reached Louis’ upper arm.

“Oh, my mate Niall came over unannounced and helped me get ready.” Louis said a little embarrassed.

Harry chuckled to himself at the thought of Louis getting help with one of his mates for tonight. That only made the older lad just that much cuter.

When they got to the door Louis got ahead of Harry and opened the door for him and followed the younger lad into the warm building.

“Uh hi, reservation for Tomlinson.” Louis said to the hostess.

The hostess nodded and smiled at Louis before she began to lead them to the back of the restaurant.

“You got a reservation?” Harry asked as they walked through the dim lit dining room.

“Yeah, I wanted to make sure we could actually get a table.” Louis explained sheepishly.

Harry smiled over at Louis as they got to the table and Louis walked behind Harry and pulled his chair out for him. As Harry saw this he laughed lightly to himself as he sat down. Once he was comfortable in his seat Louis grinned down at him before he took his own seat. He picked up his menu and furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what he wanted. As Louis read over the menu he heard a muffled laugh and looked up and saw Harry with his face scrunched up and hand over his mouth as he tried to hide his laughter.

“What?” Louis asked confused.

“Your face.” Harry said through his laugh as he mocked Louis concentration face. His tongue stuck out to the side between his lips and eyebrows furrowed. But the Harry was doing it was overdramatized, making it seem more like a funny face, rather than a concentrating one.

“I do not look like that!” Louis said in fake hurt.

Harry raised his eyebrows and laughed at Louis as he shook his head and looked back down at the menu.

Moments later the waitress came and got their food and drink orders. Louis getting chicken parm as Harry got a seafood pasta dish. Once the waitress was gone Louis felt that familiar nervousness rise up in him as he realized he actually had to talk to this boy and not just stare at him.

“So I uh, I haven’t seen you around school before. Are you new or am I just blind?” Louis asked, trying to get some type of conversation going.

“No, I’m new this year. My sister goes to uni here and there was just a better opportunity here I guess.” Harry said with a small shrug.

“I would’ve felt like an idiot if you’ve been going to school with me for over a year and me never noticing you.” Louis said through a light laugh.

Harry blushed and ran his fingers through the front of his curls. He didn’t get it. He wasn’t anything special.

“Was your old school better?” Louis asked as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

“No.” Harry scoffed. “If anything it was worse, so I’m happy we moved here.”

Louis looked at Harry confused. “How was it worse?” He asked as he remembered earlier today.

“So imagine what happened today but with maybe 20 other people who did the same thing on a daily basis.” Harry explained.

A moment later the waitress came and set their drinks down before leaving the two again.

Once she was gone Louis looked back at Harry sadly. “I’m sorry… That’s uh, well that just isn’t fair.” He said quietly.

Harry shrugged. “It’s whatever, I’m here now so it doesn’t really matter.” He said before taking a sip of his drink.

Louis just nodded as he looked over at the younger lad.

“You have any siblings?” Harry asked, wanting to change the subject.

Louis smiled and nodded slightly as he thought about his sisters. “Yeah I have 4 little sisters.” He said happily.

Harry looked over at Louis in shock. “Wow your dad must love that.” He said jokingly.

Louis’ smile faltered a bit as he thought about his dad. “He uh, he left when my younger sisters were a couple months old.” He said quietly. “He found out I was gay and just left.” He explained.

“So you didn’t tell him?” Harry asked softly.

Louis shook his head. “No, my mum knew since I was 14 but her and I both knew he wouldn’t approve so I just never told him.” Louis said before he took a sip of his drink.

“So how did he find out then?”

“He overheard me and my mate Zayn talking about it. I thought he wasn’t home but I guess he was just upstairs and was walking down stairs when he heard us.” Louis said as he shrugged.

Harry nodded slowly as he looked over at Louis and saw that the usual spark in his eye wasn’t there. “I’m sorry about that.” He said quietly.

“Nah it’s okay. He was a jerk anyway. My mum has moved on and everything.” He said a bit happier.

“That’s good.” Harry said through a small grin.

A moment later the waitress arrived with their food and they thanked her before she left. The two boys immediately dug into their food. Louis especially as he forgot how hungry he gets after practice and he hasn’t eaten anything all day. He was nearly shoveling the food into his mouth and almost forgot he was eating with someone else before he heard a small laugh. Louis looked up from his plate as he had a mountain of pasta on his fork and his mouth wide open.

“Sorry… “ Louis said quietly as he felt his face heat up. He probably looked like an animal with how he was eating.

“Don’t be, it’s just another cute thing you do.” Harry said through a smile.

At that Louis dropped his fork on his plate. “Why? Why am I cute? Why can’t I be handsome or hot or anything else besides cute?!” Louis asked.

Harry laughed as he saw how annoyed Louis got. “Cute isn’t a bad thing! Like who says ‘wow the way you eat spaghetti is really hot’?” He asked.

“Well no one says that! I’m just saying, when I think of cute I think of like puppies and fluffy cats and who wants to be in the same grouping as those?!”

“What’s wrong with cats?! They are cute! And I wouldn’t mind being grouped with a cat.” Harry stated.

Louis let out a groan. “Yes, but you are also a giant while I’m not. It’s not the same! You’re tall and handsome and you have dimples, while I’m short and my hair is all feathery and my arse is big! I have the bum of a woman! I get called cute too much, like people are calling me funsized or something.” Louis complained.

Harry let out a loud laugh, maybe one that was too loud for the small dining room but he couldn’t help it as he watched Louis complain. He talks with his hands and uses over dramatic gestures. He shakes his head when his hair falls into his eyes and brushes his fingers through it so it stands up again. He crosses his arms over his chest like a little kid when he gets upset and Harry couldn’t help but smile at him. Harry couldn’t help but notice all of these little things. He also didn’t think that Louis having the bum of a woman was bad at all. If anything it was an added bonus, especially with Louis in the jeans he was wearing, not that Harry looked or anything.

Louis narrowed his eyes at the younger lad and knew what exactly on his mind. “Don’t do it.” He warned. “Don’t you dare call me cute after I just told you how terrible it is to be called that.”

Harry began to chuckle and he bit his lip to keep it in. “Alright, I won’t say it. Promise.” He said through his smile.

“Good.” Louis said as he nodded once and looked back to his food.

The two boys ate their food and chatted in between bites. Mostly their conversation was Harry saying completely random things and Louis looking at him like he was crazy before he too added in on whatever Harry was saying. It was spontaneous and fun and Louis couldn’t stop the smile that had appeared on his face and refused to leave. When they were both done with their dinners they each ordered a dessert. They ended up eating most of each others but they didn’t neither of them complained as they had an excuse to brush hands or their arms as they reached over for another bite.

As Louis took the last bite of Harry’s dessert he smiled just as he was about to put the last piece in his mouth. Harry watched him and then a sly grin came to his lips as he reached across the table and grabbed Louis hand, turning his hand and pushing it towards his face, making the chocolate cake go all over his cheek. As Harry was doing this Louis gasped at the sudden contact and then he gasped again as he felt the food on his face. Harry broke into laughter as he saw Louis with his eyes wide and mouth hung open in disbelief. Louis brought his hand up to his cheek and wiped off some of the cake before wiping it on Harry’s cheek, making the younger lad stop laughing and shriek in surprise.

“Not so funny now.” Louis smirked as he saw Harry’s face.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled as he reached across the table and began wiping off the cake that was still on Louis with his thumb.

Louis felt his breath hitch as Harry wiped his cheek. And on the look the younger boy was giving him Louis knew Harry was teasing him a bit. It didn’t matter though because Louis already knew he was blushing like mad and his breathing had stopped all together. When Harry pulled away he had a shy smile on his face as he wiped his thumb on his napkin and then wiping his cheek.

Louis watched the younger lad with a soft smile on his face.

“Need the check?” The waitress asked, taking Louis out of his small trance.

“Um, yeah, that would be great thanks.” Louis said without taking his eyes off Harry.

As Harry finished wiping his cheek he felt Louis’ eyes on him. “What?” He asked when he saw Louis was looking at him and smiling.

Louis’ smile got a bit bigger as he heard Harry and shook his head slightly. “Nothing.” He said quietly.

Harry looked at Louis confused before shrugging it off as nothing.

When the waitress came back with the check Louis grabbed it immediately and ignored all protests from Harry before passing the check back to the waitress with his credit card in it.

When Louis got his card back he and Harry got up and pulled their coats on before exiting the restaurant and heading to Louis’ car. Louis of course opened the door for Harry, making the younger boy blush and Louis didn’t think he could ever get used to making him do that.

“So is there a time you need to be home?” Louis asked as he got into the car.

“No, I don’t have like a curfew or anything, but I shouldn’t be out past like 1 on weekends.” Harry said.

“Alright cool.” Louis said as he nodded and started the car. “Want to go to a park and just walk around or something?” He asked.

“Sure, sounds like fun.” Harry said through a smile.

“Great.” Louis said through his own grin.

As Louis pulled out of the parking lot he kept his eyes locked on the dark road ahead of him. When he glanced over at Harry he saw the younger lad looking out the window. Louis looked down at Harry’s hands and saw they were folded in his lap. All he wanted to do was take one of his hands in his and hold it as he drove, but he wasn’t sure if he should. He could already feel his palms sweating, and sure he had definitely calmed down since the beginning of the date, but there was something about this boy that made Louis’ heart flutter from just thinking about him, let alone be next to him. He didn’t want to take Harry’s hand and only have him pull away because his hand was disgusting. So Louis kept his sweaty hands firmly on the wheel as they made their way to the park.

When Louis saw the park come into view he pulled over and parked the car, but before he could get out and get Harry’s door he saw the younger lad shoot out of his seat and come towards the drivers side of the car. Harry opened Louis’ door and Louis looked up at him with an amused grin as he turned off the car.

“You’ve been opening doors all night, I figured it was my turn.” Harry said through a small chuckle.

Louis smiled wide up at him and shook his head as he got out of the car. “You’re cute.” Louis said through a small laugh.

Harry closed Louis’ door and looked at him with a wide smile. “So you can call me cute, but I can’t call you cute?” Harry asked as they started walking.

“Correct.” Louis said as he nodded once with a smile on his face.

Harry started laughing as they got to the park and began walking on the trail. “I forgot it’s almost November.” He said as he felt a cold breeze.

“Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?” Louis asked as he was already pulling off his coat to give to Harry.

Harry chuckled as he saw Louis trying to frantically pull his coat off. “Lou I’m fine, really.” He said through his laugh.

“Are you sure?” Louis asked not caring if he had to give up his jacket.

“Yeah, I’m sure, and besides I have a coat. Thanks anyway though.” He said through a smile. “It really isn’t bad out, just a little windy.” Harry said as he combed his fingers through the front of his curls.

Louis huffed and pulled his coat back on as he nodded. “Alright, but if you get cold I’m forcing my jacket on you.” He said through a small laugh.

Harry glanced down at Louis and smiled softly at him. “Thanks Louis.” He said quietly.

Louis looked up at him and saw he was already smiling down at him, making Louis’ own grin grow. Louis thought this is his chance as they walked. The dim lit path, the only light being given off was by the lamps and it was cool enough outside where his palms wouldn’t be sweating. He nodded to himself and let out a quiet deep breath as he reached for Harry’s hand. He felt his fingers brush the back of Harry’s hand and he heard Harry’s breath hitch slightly before Louis moved his hand, engulfing Harry’s hand with his own. Louis let out another deep breath and felt like he had just ruined the entire night, but a second later he felt Harry squeeze his hand slightly and when he looked up at the younger lad he saw that he was wearing a shy smile. Louis grinned back and felt his cheeks heat up so he looked to the ground as they walked.

“So I know you have a sister but is that it for siblings?” Louis asked as he picked his head back up.

“Yeah, thats it. Just me, my sister, my mum and dad.” Harry said happily.

Louis smiled to himself as he heard how happy Harry was talking about his family. “You must be close with them.”

“Oh yeah. I mean they’re all like my best friends but my dad and I are really close.” Harry explained.

“That’s nice. You guys go out and do manly things? Go shooting and hiking and build cars?” Louis teased.

“Totally, cause I’m so manly.” Harry joked back. “No, he’s just really easy to talk to. He always knows what to say.” He said softly.

“I wish I had that relationship with my mum. I mean I can talk to her about anything but she just gets really dramatic over everything. Like I told her I had a date tonight and she started freaking out, she was so excited.” Louis explained through a small laugh.

“What? You don’t have hot dates every weekend?” Harry asked with a hint of laughter but also he was just curious.

Louis snorted. “No. The last time I went on a real date I was 13, and only because my mates didn’t believe me when I told them I was straight.” He said through a small laugh.

Harry looked down at Louis confused. “What? The captain of the footie team hasn’t had a date in 4 years.” He asked not convinced.

“It’s true.” Louis said with a single nod.

Harry glanced down at Louis and saw him already smiling up at him. Louis gave his hand a light squeeze as they walked along the quiet path. The only noise being the grasshoppers and winds rustling the trees.

“What about you? How many dates have you been on?” Louis asked as he kicked a rock in front of him.

“Just one. The guy was a total weirdo though. I don’t even know why I agreed to it.” Harry said.

“Because you’re too nice.” Louis said with a smile. “But I’m happy you went out with him. It makes me look better.” He said with a smirk on his lips.

“That is true, you are looking pretty good right now.” Harry said with his own smirk.

“I would say I’m flattered but that was just too bad of a joke.” Louis said through his chuckle.

Harry shrugged. “It got you smiling so I don’t care.” He said through his own grin.

Louis continued to laughed lightly to himself as he nudged Harry with his side gently. “You’re quite charming.” He said quietly.

At that Harry let out a small laugh and squeezed Louis’ hand as another gust of wind knocked into them. They huddled closer together and kept their heads down until the wind calmed down. Even when it did stop though the two boys didn’t separate themselves from each other. The feeling of just a simple touch from Harry was making Louis’ heart nearly pound out of his chest, but he didn’t want it to stop. The two stayed like that; huddled close together and smiling and chatting about random things that went into stories about their childhoods and embarrassing moments until Louis checked his phone and saw that it was almost 11 and they had been walking for over two hours.

“Shit, it’s 11 and I don’t want your mum and dad to hate me for keeping you out so late.” Louis explained quietly.

“Oh yeah, that probably wouldn’t be the best idea.” Harry said through a small chuckle. “Where’s the car?” He asked looking around.

“Oh shit it’s all the way back there!” Louis said as he ran a hand over his face. “Damn it, it’s gonna take so long to get back!”

“Not if we… Run!” Harry said as he began to run ahead of Louis.

Louis watched him in shock and laughed to himself before he chased after the younger lad. Louis was fast and he knew that, he was the striker of the football team and always the first one done with laps, but he caught up to Harry in a matter of seconds.

“Not fair! You workout!” Harry shouted breathlessly as Louis ran past him.

“C’mon Harry!” Louis said once he was far past Harry and stopped so the younger lad could catch up.

“No.” Harry whined as he stopped running. “I give up, I’m tired.” He said as he tried to get his breath back.

Louis laughed at him and jogged down to where Harry was. “Wow you’re out of shape.” He said through a chuckle.

“Not true. I am in shape but you are just in more shape than I am.” Harry explained as he grabbed Louis’ hand and they began walking again but at a much faster pace than they were before.

Louis was about to say something back but a phone ringing interrupted them.

“Sorry.” Louis muttered as he reached for his phone. He saw it was his mum calling and he cursed himself before he picked it up.

“Hello?” He asked.

“Sweetheart when are you coming home, it’s getting late.” Jay said through the phone.

“Maybe an hour, I’m still out.” Louis explained.

“Oh that’s great! How’s your date going? Are you being a gentlemen? Did you pick up the check and meet his mum and hold doors open and-”

“Mum! Stop!” He whined. “I’m still in the middle of it so I’ll tell you when I get home, I have to go.” He huffed out as he heard Harry laughing beside him. “Shut up.” He muttered to Harry through a smile.

“Louis William Tomlinson do not tell your date to shut up!” His mum scolded through the phone.

“Mum!” Louis nearly yelled. “I’ll talk to when I get home!” He said annoyed.

“Be polite! And tell him I say hello! Bye sweetheart!” She said before hanging up.

Louis grumbled to himself as he shoved his phone in his pocket and he couldn’t ignore Harry snickering beside him. “She says hi.” Louis said quietly.

At that Harry laughed even more. “She doesn’t even know me.”

“Well she already likes you.” Louis stated.

“Why’d she call? Just to check up on you?” Harry asked.

“Yeah she just wanted to know what time I’m coming home and she wanted to make sure I was being a gentlemen and everything.” Louis said through a small laugh.

“Well I’d say you are.” Harry said as he gave Louis’ hand a gentle squeeze.

The two made their way back to the car happily as they chatted the entire way. When they got to the car they were giggling like teenage girls. The two boys hopped in the car and Louis saw it was 11:45 and he cursed under his breath as he roared the engine to life. He really didn’t want Harry’s parents to dislike him for keeping him out too late. As he drove Harry put on the radio and immediately began singing what was playing. Louis recognized it as The A Team, and he was really surprised at Harry’s voice. He had no clue he could sing that and give the harmonies he was. Half way through the song Louis felt a hand on his thigh as he drove and looked over to see Harry smiling at him and just singing happily. Louis smiled back at him and then focused back on the road. He tried to keep his breathing even as he felt a certain heat in his lower gut. He wanted to, needed to distract himself so he began to sing along with Harry. Only after Louis began singing a few words he heard Harry stopped so Louis looked over to him.

“What?” Louis asked.

“This just isn’t fair. You’re the footie captain, cute- excuse me I mean hot.” Harry began, earning a wide grin from Louis. “And you can sing. No. This just isn’t fair.”

Louis blushed at the compliments and said a quiet ‘thanks’ as Harry squeezed his thigh. The two sang to the radio until Louis pulled up the Harry’s house.

“Don’t you dare move. I’m opening your door.” Louis said through a small laugh.

Harry chuckled to himself and put his hands up in defeat as he watched Louis run to the other side of the car.

“Now you may get out.” Louis said as he opened Harry’s door.

“Thanks for the permission.” Harry said through a small laugh as he took Louis’ offered hand.

Louis helped Harry get out of the car and he closed the door as they walked up the path to Harry’s door. “Please apologize to your mum and dad for me for bringing you home so late.” Louis said through a small laugh.

“I will.” Harry said through a soft smile. “To be honest I think the only person who would mind would be my sister.”

“Oh no, you have one of those over protective sisters don’t you?” Louis asked teasingly.

“Yes actually.” Harry said through a small laugh as they made it to the front door.

Louis released Harry’s hand and looked up at him with a shy smile. He immediately felt those nerves he had at the beginning of the date and he hated that they were back because he knew he would stutter out something stupid. “S-so we should um, we should do this again sometime. Only if you want.” He stumbled out.

Harry pulled a thinking face and huffed out a puff of air. “Well I’d have to think about that.” He said with a serious face before it broke out into a wide grin.

Louis looked at him wide eyed before punching him in the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?!” Harry asked through a laugh as he rubbed his arm.

“For making me almost have a heart attack!” Louis said.

Harry chuckled to himself and pushed his curls away from his face. “But we definitely should. Do this again I mean.” Harry said sheepishly.

Louis offered him a shy smile and shuffled on his feet as he tried to ignore the urge to kiss the boy in front of him. But that urge was too strong, and Harry must have sensed it too as he began to lean down and cup Louis’ jaw with one hand. He began to slowly lean down and a small smile came to his face right before the moment was taken away when a second later the front door swung open to reveal a girl, maybe 20 years old in the doorway. She raised her eyes at the two of them and Louis felt his face burning as he blushed.

“I didn’t know your sister lived with you.” Louis muttered to Harry.

Harry just nodded as he looked at his sister annoyed.

“Hi I’m Louis. You must be Gemma.” Louis said with a gentle smile.

“Yeah that would be me. How old are you?” She asked squaring her eyes at Louis.

“Um 17.” Louis said a bit nervous as he felt her stare him down.

At that she raised her eyebrows and looked over to her brother. Harry gave her a warning glare and she rolled her eyes at him before turning back to Louis.

“Why are you back so late?” She asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

“W-we were um.” Louis cleared his throat as he felt his breath hitch. “We were taking a walk a-and we didn’t turn around until after about an hour so it took a while to get back.” Louis explained quietly.

Gemma nodded and eyed the boy in front of her. “So-”

“Gem Go. Now.” Harry said.

“Harry I’m just-”

“Now. Close the door.” He said annoyed.

Gemma muttered out a’ fine’ before eyeing Louis one more time as he said a nervous ‘bye’. She closed the door and as she did so Harry let out a deep breath.

“Sorry about that.” Harry muttered as he turned back to Louis.

“It’s fine.” Louis squeaked out. “I get it being an older brother.” He said.

Harry smiled and nodded as he shifted his weight on his feet. When he looked down at Louis he saw him looking at his keys in his hand and jingling them slightly. Harry could feel his heart pounding and he had no clue what he was doing until he had Louis’ face cupped between both of his hands and he was leaning down and connecting their lips. Harry felt everything slow down as he felt Louis’ thin, soft lips on his. These weren’t the sparks he felt when he held Louis’ hand or had his hand on the older boy’s thigh, no. These were fireworks. Fireworks throughout his entire body and igniting a heat sensation in his lower gut Harry couldn’t ignore. He felt chills all along his arms and legs, all over his body as he kissed Louis. Harry felt the older boy move his hands and place them on his hips, and he squeezed slightly, pulling him in impossibly closer. Louis began to move his lips against Harry’s and Harry doesn’t know how but those fireworks that went off this time was intensified as they moved together rhythmically. The heat built up inside Harry as he felt Louis’ chest against his, and he only wanted more. But at the same time he wanted this kiss to be slow and sweet, and thats exactly what it was.

The two only separated when the need for air became too great and they leaned their foreheads against each others as they evened their breathing.

Louis felt as though he was in a type of daze. That was too perfect to have been a real moment. But here he was with his arms around an amazing boy under the dim porchlight in the middle of the night.

“God I don’t want to go.” Louis whispered as he laughed lightly to himself.

Harry smiled down at him and bit his lip from it being too wide of a smile. “Your mum will kill you if you don’t get home. It’s past midnight.” Harry said through his grin.

Louis nodded and squeezed Harry’s sides one more time before reluctantly dropping his arms. “True… I’ll talk to you tomorrow, or today I guess.” He said through a small laugh. “Okay?” He asked.

Harry nodded with a soft grin on his face as he dropped his hands from Louis’ shoulders. Louis nodded once and smiled up at Harry before getting on his toes and kissing the younger lad one more time. Louis could feel Harry smiling against him and that only made Louis’ smile grow.

“Alright, now I’m going.” Louis said with a small laugh once he released the kiss.

Harry chuckled at him and watched as he began to turn away. But Harry didn’t want him to go, just not yet exactly, so he grabbed Louis’ arm and pulled him back into his chest and kissed him tenderly one more time. That one kiss may have lasted a couple of minutes, but neither of them seemed to mind.

“Okay, okay, I’m officially leaving.” Louis said through a smile once they released the kiss.

“I’ll actually let you go this time.” Harry said through his own smile.

Louis nodded once and began to turn away. “I’ll talk to you later.” He said softly as he walked down the path.

Harry smiled and nodded at the older lad and watched as he got into his car. But the thing was that Harry wasn’t to go inside until he saw Louis drive off and Louis wasn’t going to drive off until Harry got in the house.

“I’m not leaving until you go inside!” Louis said from his car.

“Then you’ll be here all night!” Harry said through a smirk.

“You’re gonna get me in trouble!” Louis complained.

“You can just leave.” Harry said with a shrug.

“Not until you go inside!!” Louis said through a smile.

“Fine, we’ll go our own ways at the same time.” Harry suggested.

“Alright.” Louis said as he began to back out of the driveway and Harry opened his door.

The two eyed each other carefully and moved slowly. Harry barely stepping into his house, as Louis pulled out of the driveway. Harry smile and shook his head once Louis was on the road and he was in his house and Harry waved to him, earning a wave back. Harry watched as Louis drove away and he couldn’t help but feel his heart vibrating it was beating so fast.

As Louis drove home he couldn’t stop the stupid grin that was on his face. It just didn’t want to leave and he didn’t want it to leave either. He had never had a night so simple and yet so perfect at the same time. As he made the 5 minute drive back to his house he couldn’t stop but think of Harry’s lips. How full they were and just how they felt on his own, how that simple touch made his insides feel like they were on fire. When he pulled up to his house he let out a deep breath and walked up to his door and quietly walked in as everyone was sleeping. He made his way up to his room but once he opened the door a warm smile came to his face as he saw his three best mates sitting on his bed in a small circle. When they heard the door open they all looked up and looked over at Louis with raised eyebrows, wanting to hear about his night. And all Louis could do was allow the stupid grin back on his face as he walked towards the bed and threw his body down on the mattress between the boys.

“Lads I think I’m in love.” Louis said through his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of their date! Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

When Louis woke up the next morning he felt his head against something warm, and it was moving up and down. He slowly opened his eyes and scrunched up his face, confused as he looked up slightly. When he picked up his head he saw that he was sleeping on top of Niall and he had an arm around Louis’ waist. Louis quickly jumped off the Irish lad and pushed him away and not purposefully off the bed.

Niall shrieked as he began to fall but then there were two loud, painful groans.

“Niall what the fuck?! Get off me!” Zayn said as he pushed Niall off of him.

Niall rolled away from Zayn and then groaned as he curled in on himself. On the futon Liam was stirring awake as he heard Zayn yell and he opened and squinted his eyes as he adjusted to the light.

“Good morning lads.” Liam said groggily as he saw everyone was awake.

Zayn grumbled as he gathered more blankets that were on the floor and hid under them. Louis sat up and yawned, stretching as he did so and waved to Liam from his bed.

“Someone feed me.” Niall mumbled as he sat up.

Liam rolled his eyes at Niall and then looked to Louis. “Any plans tonight with lover boy?” He asked with a slight smirk.

Just thinking about the curly haired boy made Louis' heart flutter and a small smile came to his face. “I don’t know, maybe, I said I would talk to him today.” He said through his grin. Louis couldn’t wipe the smile off his face at the thought of seeing Harry again. He looked over to the clock and nearly jumped out of bed as he saw the time. “Shit he’s gonna think I forgot about him or something!!” Louis said as he noticed it was almost 1 in the afternoon.

Louis grabbed his phone and he had no new messages. Of course he didn’t he never gave Harry his number and he almost wanted to hit himself for being so stupid.

“Lou it’s fine, just text him and tell him you just woke up. You guys were out late last night and we didn’t pass out until like 3.” Liam said as he got up from the futon.

Louis quickly nodded and figured that was reasonable so he scrolled through his contacts and found Harry’s before typing out the quick message. Once he sent it he let out a deep breath before he took a step forward and tripped over Zayn’s body, falling on both him and Niall.

“Lou!” Zayn yelled as he pulled the covers off his head.

Louis muttered out a sorry as the two boys under him groaned and he quickly got off them.

All the boys decided to get up and Louis got dressed as they went downstairs to find some food.

“Anything good lads?” Louis asked as he walked down the stairs.

“Your mum left us pancakes and bacon!!” Niall said with a mouthful of food.

“Where is she and your sisters?” Liam asked as he grabbed his plate from the microwave.

“I don’t know, probably shopping or something. I’m happy she’s out, I don’t need the interrogation right now.” Louis said as he began to make his own plate of food.

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked as he took a seat next to Niall at the small kitchen table.

“She called me last night while I was still out and I know that when I see her she’s gonna ask a million questions that I don’t want to answer.” Louis explained.

“I don’t know mate, when you came home last night you couldn’t shut up about him.” Niall said through a smirk.

Louis blushed slightly as he grabbed his own plate from the microwave and joined the rest of the boys at the table.

“Has he answered you?” Liam asked before he took a bite of his food.

“No, not yet.” Louis said quietly.

“I’m sure it’s fine Lou.” Liam said, trying to reassure him.

“I don’t want him to think that I was like ignoring him, or I didn’t want to talk to him or something.” Louis said.

“Maybe he’s just busy Lou, it’s only been a half hour.” Zayn said.

Louis looked down at his plate and nodded slightly before picking up his fork and began eating.

“So if he answers are you guys gonna go out tonight?” Niall asked.

Louis shrugged. “Hopefully.” He said quietly.

“Lou stop acting all sulky, he’ll text you back.” Zayn said with his mouth full.

Louis looked at him through his eyelashes and shrugged again before looking back down at his plate.

“Honestly I can’t be near you when you act like this.” Zayn said.

“Zayn shut up, how often is he like this?” Liam asked.

Zayn rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

Louis looked down at his plate and realized he only took a few bites. He put his fork down and pushed his chair back, and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Liam asked.

“I’m going to his house.” Louis said as he walked out of the kitchen and to the foyer.

Liam’s eyes went wide and he looked at Zayn and Niall who had the same look he did. Liam got up from his seat and followed Louis. “Lou, Zayn’s just being an arse, don’t go to his house. Wait for his text.” Liam said.

Louis shook his head as he slipped his shoes on and grabbed his coat. “I don’t want him mad at me.”

Liam thought Louis was going mad as he watched him. “Mate seriously just say here.” He said as he got in front of the door, blocking Louis from leaving.

“Move. Now.” Louis said.

“Lou c’mon it hasn’t even been an hour, you’re being overdramatic.” Liam said as he put his hands up to silently tell Louis to stop walking towards the door.

Louis ran a hand over his face and shook his head. “But what if I’m not and he’s mad at me? What if I messed this up and it hasn’t even started?”

Liam let out a breath and placed his hands on Louis’ shoulders and squeezed gently. “Lou he doesn’t have a reason to be mad at you first of all and second of all you didn’t mess anything up. You slept in, so what? He would get that.” Liam explained.

Louis groaned and shifted his weight on his feet. “What if I go over to his house and just ask to hang out then?”

Liam raised his eyebrows and dropped his arms from Louis’ shoulders before moving away from the door. “Go ahead.” He said through a sigh.

A wide smile came across Louis’ face before he opened the door and nearly ran to his car. He hopped into it and roared the engine to life but before he was about to back out of the driveway he heard something vibrating. It was weird though because Louis always had his phone with the sound on. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his phone in the cupholder and sure enough it wasn’t vibrating. He looked around his car confused and heard it coming near the passenger seat. He leaned over and checked the floor and saw a phone lit up and vibrating under the seat. He picked it up and saw the name **Gem** across the screen. At that Louis slapped a hand over his face as he realized Harry must’ve dropped his phone in the car.

“Idiot.” Louis whispered about himself as he felt like he really had overreacted over nothing.

But now this really gives him a valid excuse to go to Harry’s house, he thought. So Louis pulled out of his driveway and made the 5 minute trip to Harry’s house. He felt his heart beat pick up as he pulled up to the yellow house and hopped out of the car with Harry’s phone clutched in his hand. Louis eagerly walked up the path and rang the doorbell and patiently waited for it to open. When the door swung open Louis was met with Harry’s sister and as soon as she saw him she eyed him.

“Uh h-hey is um, is Harry home?” He asked nervously.

“No, he’s at the hospital.” She said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

As Louis heard that his eyes went wide. “What?! What happened?! Oh my God what hospital? I need to-”

“Whoa alright, calm down, he’s not in the hospital, geez.” Gemma said through a small laugh as she saw Louis’ reaction.

“Oh… Uh well what hospital is he at?” Louis asked a bit awkwardly. He didn’t understand, was Harry working or visiting someone? But what if he really was in the hospital and Gemma just said that to calm him down? All he knew was that he needed to see Harry.

“Manchester Memorial.” She said quietly as she looked at Louis.

Louis nodded once and began to walk back towards his car after saying a quick ‘thanks’.

“Wait Louis-” Gemma began to yell after him but he got in his car before she could finish.

Gemma huffed and ran a hand through her hair as she watched him pull out of the driveway and speed down the road.

Louis rushed to the hospital worried that something was wrong with Harry, but as he drove he didn’t understand why he felt like he had to be there. He had one date with the guy and already he was freaking out over him. Maybe Liam was right, maybe he was overreacting, but he just wanted to make sure that Harry was okay. So Louis sped down the streets and made it to the hospital. He parked the car and hopped out, quickly walking to the exit and approaching the reception desk.

“Uh hi is anyone by the name of Harry Styles here?” He asked the nurse sheepishly.

“Yes, he’s visiting someone right now. Are you family?” The nurse asked.

“Um no I’m not, I just need to return his phone quickly. I’ll be out in 5 minutes I swear.” Louis said.

The nurse eyed Louis and sighed before typing something in her computer. “He’s in room 102, you have 5 minutes.” She said.

“Thank you.” Louis rushed out before speedily walking down the hall.

As Louis walked down the hall he realized he probably shouldn’t be here. The nurse said he was visiting someone and what if it was personal? What if Harry got mad that he just showed up? These thoughts were racing through his head and the closer he got to the door he felt the need more and more to turn around and just go.

“Louis?” Someone asked as Louis had just turned around to leave.

As Louis heard the familiar deep voice he cursed under his breath and slowly turned back around to see Harry staring at him.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked confused.

“I uh, I found your phone in my car and when I went to your house to give it to you, your sister said you were in the hospital and I freaked out so I’m here but I shouldn’t be but um here.” Louis rambled as he gave Harry his phone back.

Harry slowly took his phone back and said a quiet ‘thanks’.

“I should uh, I should probably go.” Louis said softly as Harry wouldn’t meet his gaze.

As Louis was about to head towards the door he knew he just blew it. He just ruined everything and he felt like a complete idiot for showing up here.

“Wait…” Harry said.

Louis let out a deep breath and turned back around to see Harry looking at his shoes.

“Um, if you want there’s uh someone I want you to meet.” He said as he focused his gaze back at Louis.

“Sure.” Louis breathed out as he felt himself get lighter at the thought that Harry didn’t hate him.

Harry nodded and waited for Louis to walk back towards him before leading him down the hallway and slowly opening a door. Louis followed Harry into the room and as soon as they entered a wide smile came across Harry’s face.

“Look who I found walking around.” Harry said as he stepped further into the room.

As Louis walked into the room completely he saw a middle aged man in the hospital bed attached to maybe three or four machines. Louis smiled politely at the man even though he had no clue who he was, but his eyes did seem familiar. The man smiled wide at Louis and Louis saw he had dimples.

“Well, well, well, you must be Louis.” He said. “My son here hasn’t shut up about you all day I feel like I know everything about you.” He said through his grin.

“Dad.” Harry whined as he took a seat next to the bed.

Louis smiled shyly and chuckled lightly to himself as he realized this was Harry’s dad. “And you must be Mr.Styles, It’s nice to meet you sir.” Louis said through his smile as he walked towards the bed and offered his hand to the older man.

“Call me Des.” He said as he took Louis’ hand. “So you guys went out last night, you have a good time?” Des asked.

“Yeah it was-”

“Harry I already know what you thought about it, I think I listened to you for an hour before you started talking about his eyes, so it’s Louis’ turn.” Des said through a small laugh.

Harry felt his face heat up as a deep blush reached his cheeks and Louis only laughed as he took a seat next to him.

“Well I don’t know what Harry said but I had a great time. Really I was freaking out all day because he wasn’t answering my texts but it turned out he just left his phone in my car.” Louis explained through a small laugh.

Des laughed as he looked between his son and Louis. “He would do that.” He said as he glanced at Harry who was still blushing furiously. “I heard Gemma was giving you a hard time, but don’t worry about her, she’s harmless.” He said as he waved it off.

“Yeah, she did uh interrupt a little.” Louis said as he felt his own blush on his cheeks.

Louis glanced over at Harry and only saw him get more and more red.

“And by the look on both your faces I would guess she interrupted a kiss then?” Des said through a small laugh as he looked between the two boys.

At that Harry nearly hid his face in his hands, only making a loud laugh escape his father. Louis looked over at Harry and felt himself blush more as he smiled shyly to himself and looked down at his lap.

“Uh-huh, yup it was a kiss alright.” Des said through a laugh.

“Dad please stop.” Harry mumbled into his hands.

“C’mon Haz I’m just playing.” His dad said as he pat Harry’s leg. “But you being you I’m sure you got that kiss.” Des said as he winked over at his son.

“Seriously dad if you don’t stop I’m leaving and taking louis with me.” Harry said as he felt another blush coming.

Des chuckled lightly to himself before he put his hands up in defeat. “Alright, alright, I’m done.” He said. “So Louis I hear you are the captain of your football team, you must be pretty good then.”

Louis shrugged. “Um yeah, I guess.” He said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Well…? C’mon give me some more kid! How’d you become captain, how long have you played? Do I have to drag it out of you?” He joked.

Louis laughed lightly to himself and glanced over at Harry to see him smiling. “I started playing as soon as I could walk I guess, I would just kick the ball around with my dad.” He explained.

“Ah, so your dad must be proud of you then. From what I hear you’re like a star player.” Des said.

Louis shook his head. “No, he’s not proud of me, he’s not in the picture anymore.” Louis said quietly.

Louis looked to his hands that were in his lap as he felt Des’ eyes on him. A second later Louis saw Harry’s hand come into his view before he placed it on his thigh and squeezed gently. Louis looked over at the younger lad to see him offering a reassuring smile and Louis could only give him a flat smile back.

“Well I’m proud of you.” Des said quietly, breaking the silence.

Louis looked up at him confused. “But you don’t even know me.” He said.

“I’ve known you for ten minutes, but I already know you’re a nice, caring person with a bit of wit to him. And you’ve clearly gone through some stuff but you’ve worked past it. You’re the team captain and you seem to love what you do, which is the most important thing. This isn’t from what my son told me, this is just from knowing you for a couple minutes. Now imagine what I could tell you from knowing you for a week.” He said through a small chuckle. “Now I could keep going on, but I’ll just stop while I’m ahead.”

As Louis listened to Des a small smile came across his face. He couldn’t believe that this man he had known for only a matter of minutes was saying all of these things about him. Never, not once had his own father said one nice thing to him, and here was this perfect stranger telling him the small things he’s noticed in just a short amount of time.

“Thank you sir.” He said quietly as Harry squeezed his thigh again.

Des nodded once with a soft smile on his face. “So I hear you have 4 sisters, that must be fun.” He said sarcastically.

Louis laughed lightly to himself and shrugged slightly. “It has it’s moments. They’re 11, 8, and the twins are 2 so they keep me busy.” Louis explained happily at the thought of his sisters.

“You know when Harry was about 6, one day Gemma just made him furious and to be honest I have no clue what they were even fighting about, but Harry stomped up to his room and refused to come down. When Gem went up to her room she saw a note taped to her door. It said ‘I’m angry at you and I’m not talking to you today and tomorrow. P.s All day. P.s.s I still love you.’ I think I still have it in the house somewhere.” Des said through his laughter.

Louis couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh and cover his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. Harry squeezed Louis’ thigh tighter, as louis tried to catch his breath from laughing so hard. “Sorry, thats cute.” Louis muttered through his chuckle.

“You or your sisters ever do anything like that?” Des asked.

“No way. My sister Lottie is 11 and the only thing she does is rip on me and most of the time I just ignore her, but never have I written her note about how mad I was at her and then continue to say I still love her.” Louis said teasingly.

“Alright, I was six.” Harry said as he tried to defend himself.

“It would be funny and cute no matter the age babe.” Louis said through a soft smile.

As Harry heard Louis he turned his head towards the older lad and saw him already smiling at him. Harry felt a small blush creep up onto his cheeks and offered Louis a shy smile. Louis placed his hand over Harry’s that was still resting on his thigh and squeezed it gently.

“Alright boys snap out of it. Talk to me about something, visitor hours end soon and I’m gonna be bored out of my wit when you have to leave.” Des said, breaking the two boys out of their trance.

“I told the nurse up front that I’d only be here for five minutes, she probably has security looking for me or something.” Louis said through a small laugh.

Des chuckled to himself before speaking. “Nah if you tell them you’re with me the people around here will do anything you want.” He said.

“Dad is really popular with the staff here.” Harry said.

“I could imagine why.” Louis said through a small laugh.

A second later there was a light knock at the door and Des said a quick ‘come in’ before the nurse from the front desk came in the room. “Alright Mr. Styles’ it’s that time - You…” She said pointing at Louis.

“Told you.” Louis muttered, making Harry and Des laugh quietly to themselves.

“5 minutes turned into an hour, but I let it slide since I knew you were with Mr. Styles.” She said.

“Told you.” Des said, mocking Louis, making the two boys laugh.

“Sorry boys, but it’s time to go.” She said sadly.

Louis and Harry nodded before slowly standing up and looking at Des.

“Bye dad, I’ll come by tomorrow.” Harry said as he leaned down and hugged his dad before kissing his cheek.

“Bye big guy. Remember I have my phone on me if you still want to talk.” He reminded Harry.

“I know.” Harry said through a small smile as he pat his dad’s shoulder.

“It was really nice meeting you.” Louis said as he held his hand out for Des to shake.

Des smiled at Louis before knocking his hand away and pulling Louis down into his chest. Louis was startled at first before smiling to himself and hugging the older man back.

“You better come back.” Des said as he let Louis go.

“I will.” Louis promised through a smile.

Des nodded as he grinned at the two boys and watched them exit the room. Harry waved at his dad one more time before stepping out the door and it was happily returned from his father.

Louis and Harry began walking down the hospital corridor and Louis couldn’t help the smile that had appeared on his lips. “He’s really great.” He said softly.

“Yeah… He’s my best friend.” Harry said quietly.

Louis looked over at Harry and noticed his smile had faltered a bit. “You okay?” He asked.

“Um, yeah.” Harry said as he shook his curls out of his eyes and looked up from the ground.

“Okay… So um, do you want a ride home, or maybe do you want to do something?” Louis asked nervously.

Harry glanced over at Louis and smiled at him. “Sure, we can do something.” He said as the hospital exit came into view.

“Great.” Louis said through a wide smile. “If you want we can uh go back to my house and just watch a movie or something.” He offered.

“Sounds fun, will your mum be okay with it?” Harry asked as Louis held the door open for him.

“Yeah, if anything she’ll be thrilled to meet you.” Louis said through a small laugh as he followed Harry out of the building.

“Have you talked to her since she called you last night?”

“Nope.” Louis said as he popped the ‘p’, making Harry laugh. “It’s not like I’ve been avoiding her, I just haven’t seen her.” He explained.

“What was she out all day?” Harry asked as they walked towards the car.

“The boys and I slept until after 1 and she wasn’t home when we woke up and I didn’t see her before I left so…” Louis trailed off.

“The boys?” Harry asked confused.

“Oh yeah, so last night I get home after I drop you off and I head up to my room and when I walk in I see Zayn, Niall and Liam just sitting on my bed. They’re my best mates, and they were just waiting in my room for me to get back and tell them all about my date.” Louis said with a wide grin.

Harry chuckled to himself before speaking. “So did you tell them all about it then?” He asked.

“Of course.” Louis scoffed, earning a wide grin from Harry. “This morning they were complaining about how I kept them up past three, talking their ears off.” He said.

“Lou!” Harry said in shock that he had actually been talked about so much.

Louis smiled at Harry as he opened the car door for him and the younger lad climbed in. Louis walked around to the other side of the car and hopped into his side.

“There was a lot to talk about.” Louis said as he got back in the car and buckled his seatbelt.

“Sure.” Harry scoffed as Louis began to pull out of the parking lot.

“There was.” Louis said softly as he smiled at the younger lad and reached over, taking Harry’s hand in his own.

Harry looked over at Louis as he felt him take his hand and saw the older lad already smiling at him before turning back towards the road.

Butterflies erupted in Harry’s stomach as Louis rubbed his thumb over his skin and suddenly Harry got the strong urge to kiss Louis again like he had the night before, but they had plenty of time for that later.

*~*

When Louis pulled up to his house he quickly hopped out of the car and opened the door for Harry. As Harry looked up at the house he thought it was cute. It looked about the same size as his but it was more of a ranch style. Harry got out of the car fully and Louis immediately grabbed his hand, already missing the warmth as he lead them up the path to the door.

“So fair warning, both my mum and sisters will ask a lot of questions but you don’t need to answer them.” Louis said as they approached the door.

Harry chuckled lightly to himself as Louis slowly opened the front door and peaked his head in. Louis tugged on Harry’s hand and lead him into the house once he saw the coast was clear.

“Here I’ll take your coat.” Louis said as he helped Harry with his coat and hung it on the wall hook.

“Thanks.” Harry said with a small smile as he toed his shoes off.

“Boo!”

Louis abruptly turned around and saw one of the twins smiling brightly at him. “Hello sweetheart.” He said through a wide grin and picked up the two-year-old. Louis felt Harry’s eyes on him as he picked up his sister and balanced her on his hip. “Daisy this is Harry, can you say hello?” He asked.

Daisy tucked her head into Louis’ neck and the two boys laughed at how shy she was being. Harry stepped closer and smiled at the little girl.

“Hi Daisy it’s nice to meet you.” He said sweetly.

“She can only say a few things. She can say ‘mum’ and ‘hi’ but Louis is a bit hard so she calls me boo.” Louis explained quietly as he smiled at his little sister.

“Boo?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

“Boo!” Daisy said as she tapped her hand on Louis’ cheek.

A wide smile came across Harry’s face as Louis blushed. “That’s cute.” Harry said.

Louis rolled his eyes as he placed the baby on the floor and she scurried away. He grabbed Harry’s hand and led him out of the foyer and to the kitchen.

“Hi mum.” Louis said as he saw his mum standing at the counter.

“Hey sweetheart where have you been all day?” She asked not looking up.

“With Harry.” Louis said through a small chuckle as his mum was completely oblivious.

“Oh good! How is he? What did you guys do?” She asked.

“Why don’t you ask him.” Louis said as he smiled at Harry.

Jay looked up confused and then grew wide eyed as she saw a tall curly haired boy standing in her kitchen. “Oh hello dear! What a nice surprise!!” She said happily as she walked towards the boy and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Harry smiled to himself surprised before he returned the hug. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Tomlinson.” He said as she released the hug.

“Call me Jay dear. So are you staying for dinner?” She asked through a wide smile.

Harry looked over to Louis and the older lad shrugged through his own grin before nodding at him.

“Sure I would love to.” Harry said happily.

“Great! Lou what were you guys gonna do?” She asked.

“We’re gonna go up to my room and watch a couple movies.” Louis said and before his mum could even stop him he grabbed Harry’s hand and lead him to the stairs.

The two jogged up the stairs with their hands intertwined. They walked down the hallway and stopped at the last bedroom on the left. Louis turned to Harry with a sheepish smile. “Sorry if it’s messy.” He said.

Harry scoffed. “Do you clean anything?” He asked.

Louis shook his head as he kept the grin on his face. Harry smiled down at him and couldn’t help but lean down and connect their lips. He’s been dying to do this all day and feel those fireworks he had last night and as soon as their lips touched they erupted inside of him. Louis smiled into the kiss and that smile only became wider as Harry started walking forward and Louis’ back hit his door.

“We probably shouldn’t be doing this in the hallway.” Louis said against Harry’s lips.

Harry chuckled and pulled away with a small nod. Louis smiled up at him and reached behind him, opening the door and grabbing Harry by his hips and pulling him into the room. Harry laughed to himself as he cupped Louis jaw and leaned down for another kiss. Louis could feel his heart pounding as his lips touched Harry’s and the familiar warmth rise in his lower gut as their lips moved against one anothers.

Someone awkwardly cleared their throat and the two boys pulled apart at the sudden noise.

Louis’ eyes went wide as he saw Liam, Niall and Zayn in his room. Zayn and Niall had a smirk on their lips as Liam was blushing slightly. “What the hell are you still doing here?!” He asked.

“Well we were waiting for you to get back! You didn’t answer your phone.” Liam explained.

Louis ran a hand over his face and looked over to Harry who was blushing furiously. “Guys this is Harry, Harry this is Niall, Liam and Zayn.” He huffed pointing to each of the boys as Harry waved slightly.

“How you doin mate? Lou wouldn’t shut up about you last night.” Niall piped in.

“I’m uh, I’m good. And yeah, he told me.” Harry said as he glanced over at Louis with a small grin.

“So what’re ya guys doin?” Niall asked.

“We’re gonna watch a movie… Alone.” Louis said, stressing the alone part.

“Right.” Liam said as he stood up. “Okay lads, we can go to my house.” He said.

The two other boys nodded and Niall quickly got up as Zayn slowly shuffled off the bed.

“We’ll talk to ya later Lou. Bye Harry!” Niall said as he followed Liam out the door.

Louis nodded and watched his mates leave but as Zayn walked past him he sent a subtle wink and smirk. Louis began to blush and once they were out the door he closed it quickly and turned back to Harry. “Sorry about them.” He said quietly.

“It’s fine.” Harry said through a small laugh as he shook the curls out of his eyes.

“So.” Louis began, clapping his hands together. “What movie shall we watch? We have Rugrats in Paris, Scooby Doo, A Bug’s Life, Despicable Me, Peter Pan, Dumbo-”  

“Do you have any movies that aren’t for a four-year-old?” Harry asked through his laugh as he took a seat on Louis’ bed.

“Hey! These are all quality films!” Louis said as he looked up from his stack of DVD’s.

Harry rolled his eyes at Louis as he looked at the older boy with fond.

“The only movie I have that isn’t PG is Titanic.” Louis said through a huff.

Harry shrugged. “That’ll do.” He said.

Louis nodded and put in the DVD before turning off the lights and hopping on the bed next to Harry. As the beginning previews started Louis situated himself on the bed. He put two pillows under his head and neck as he laid down with his ankles crossed at the end of the bed.

“Well.” Louis said as he poked Harry’s side, making a small giggle escape the younger lad. “Get comfortable.” He said with a small laugh.

Harry smiled down at Louis and rolled his eyes before doing what Louis had done. Taking two pillows and laying down, making the two boys squish next to each other, even though there was plenty of room on the queen sized bed. Louis turned slightly so is head was resting on Harry’s shoulder. He reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand that wasn’t laying on the side he was on and began to play with his fingers on Harry’s chest.

Harry felt his his breath hitch in his throat as he looked down at Louis. His heart was pounding at a rate that must’ve felt like it wasn’t beating at all because it was beating so fast as he felt Louis just simply touched him.

“So why is your dad at the hospital? Did he have like a surgery or something?” Louis asked as he watched his fingers tangle with Harry’s.

Louis felt Harry tense up a little under him, so Louis picked his head up slightly and looked at the younger lad. He saw that Harry had his eyes closed and was trying to control his breathing. “I’m sorry, it’s none of my buisness.” Louis said quietly.

Harry shook his head and opened his eyes to see Louis looking back at him worriedly. “No, it’s fine… He uh, he had cancer when I was really little, and it came back a couple months ago. We moved here because they have a better hospital.” He explained. “But he uh, he stopped responding to treatments so h-he um, he-”

Louis shook his head quickly. “We don’t have to talk about it.” He said as he saw Harry get choked up.

Harry nodded and looked down at Louis gratefully. He hasn’t been able to talk about, or even think about his dad being sick without having the urge to cry.

Louis looked up at Harry softly before placing his head back down on his shoulder and bringing up their intertwined hands and kissing Harry’s hand gently. Harry could feel himself calm down as Louis tried to comfort him. He slid his arm under Louis and wrapped it around his waist, pulling the older lad in closer.

Louis was watching the movie begin to start but the feelings that were coursing through his body was taking up his attention. Never before had such simple touches made him feel like this. He only wondered what everything else would be like. Louis knew how it was to kiss him, and just from that he felt like his body was on fire. But what about everything else? He thought.

As the two watched the movie the same feelings wouldn’t go away and Louis was more focused on that than what was playing on the screen. He tried to keep his breathing calm and nerves under control as Harry would sometimes squeeze his side or hand as something startled him slightly or he laughed at one of the characters.

“I hate this part. Like you know what’s gonna happen but it’s still awful to watch.” Harry said as it got towards the end of the movie where the ship starts to sink.

“And this is why we watch cartoons.” Louis said but it was muffled as he had his face in Harry’s shirt.

Harry chuckled under his breath as he glanced down at Louis. “What are you doing?” He asked.

Louis just dug his face further into Harry’s shirt and shrugged. “You smell really good.” He said against Harry’s chest.

Harry let out a loud laugh and pinched Louis’ side. “You’re so weird.” He muttered.

Louis shrugged and curled himself closer to Harry, loving just being so close to him. “That’s why you like me.” He said as he played with Harry’s fingers.

Harry chuckled and squeezed Louis’ hand gently before kissing the older lads head, making Louis’ breath hitch at the surprise touch.

As Harry watched the screen he could feel Louis breathing on his neck and goosebumps formed on his arms and legs.

“You cold?” Louis asked as he saw Harry’s raised skin.

“No I’m good.” Harry said shakily.

“You sure?” Louis asked as he rubbed his hand over Harry’s arm.

“Mhm.” Harry said trying to even his breathing.

Louis smirked to himself and tangled his fingers with Harry again as he focused back on the screen. “I hate this part! There is plenty of room on there for Jack! She let him die!!” Louis said as he saw Jack swimming in the freezing water while Rose complained on the floating headboard.

“Louis!” Harry said in shock as he heard the older lad.

“It’s true! She could’ve moved over!” Louis said as he picked his head off Harry’s shoulder and looked at him.

“But when she did try to help him on there they both fell.” Harry said.

“Because they didn’t do it right! If they both had their upper halves on opposite sides on the thing and then jumped up together they wouldn’t have fallen!” Louis said determined to win this.

“Lou it wouldn’t have held both of them.” Harry said.

“You don’t know that! She let Jack die, end of discussion.” Louis huffed as he rested his head back on Harry’s shoulder.

“You’re cute.” Harry muttered.

Louis picked his head back up and eyed the younger lad. “No. I’m. Not.”

“Yes. You. Are.” Harry said mocking him with a smile on his face.

Louis got closer to Harry and was almost laying on top of him. “I told you to stop calling me that.” He barely whispered.

Harry raised his eyebrows and smiled up at Louis before bringing his hand and putting it on the back of Louis’ head, pulling him down towards him. Louis leaned down with ease as he smiled down at Harry before connecting their lips. Louis was holding himself up with his hand but shifted down to his elbow so he could feel Harry’s chest against his. Louis could feel Harry’s chest almost heaving as they kissed and he smirked to himself knowing he did the same exact thing that Harry did to him. They made each other almost forget how to breathe. Louis could feel his heart fluttering as he kissed Harry’s full, soft lips and felt sparks creep throughout his entire body. He could never get used to the feeling he had in his lower gut as he simply touched, or kissed Harry.

Louis could feel Harry clutching slightly at his hair on the back of his head and Louis laid down fully on Harry, rather than just hovering over him slightly, deepening the kiss. Harry could feel Louis breathing heavily, trying to calm down and Harry could only smile to himself as he kissed the older boy. But when Louis laid down fully on Harry’s chest, Harry felt like his heart might stop as he felt more of Louis on him. He couldn’t believe that he felt like this from just kissing. Louis brought his hand up and pushed it through Harry’s curls, loving the feeling of them. He pulled at them slightly and Louis felt Harry release a small moan against his lips. Louis began to chuckle and he broke the kiss because he couldn’t kiss and laugh.

When Louis calmed his laughter he looked at Harry and saw him with bright red cheeks. “Well.” Louis said with a smirk.

“Sorry.” Harry muttered, feeling completely embarrassed.

“No, it’s good, now I know.” Louis said with the same smirk before he leaned down and connected his lips with Harry’s again.

This kiss wasn’t as slow though. It was filled with more urgency and want as Harry ran his hand down Louis’ neck and to his back, pulling him impossibly closer to him. Louis combed his fingers through Harry’s hair as he felt his heart beating faster and faster as his and Harry’s kiss became more needy.

Neither Harry or Louis really knew what they were doing but a second later Louis was licking at Harry’s bottom lip, asking for an entrance. As Harry felt Louis he could also feel his lungs empty and his heart nearly burst out of his chest. Harry parted his lips slightly and a moment later he could feel Louis hesitantly deepening the kiss. A fire feeling ran through Harry’s veins as he felt himself get warmer and warmer, and an unsettling heat crept up in his gut as Louis kissed him. Harry tried to breathe as Louis laid on top of him and he only begged that Louis couldn’t feel him getting hard from just kissing.

“H-Harry.” Louis stuttered out against Harry’s lips as he felt himself get hard.

Louis couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think and he was just kissing Harry. But to Louis this wasn’t just kissing, this was world stopping, slowing down time as he felt his body erupting with fireworks kind of kissing. Never before had he felt like this and he never wanted it to stop.

Harry hummed against Louis’ lips as they continued to kiss. Harry wrapped both of his arms around Louis’ waist and pulled him impossibly closer. At that Louis let out a moan at the new friction on his semi and he squeezed Harry’s bicep, trying to keep in another moan as Harry continued to move under him. The feeling in Louis’ lower gut was overpowering his entire body and he didn’t know how long he could keep it under control. Louis could feel Harry’s heart pounding against his chest and at least he knew he wasn’t the only one. But Louis really didn’t know how long he could keep himself steady. As he kissed Harry he only felt his lower gut spark with fireworks as he felt himself get more and more hard. He didn’t know how long it would take for him to completely come undone.

“I c-cant-” Louis started but was cut off as another wave of electricity shot through him.

“Can’t what?” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips.

Louis barely shook his head as Harry pulled him closer. “I’m close.” Louis breathed into Harry’s mouth.

Harry nodded as he moved his hand up to Louis’ hair and kept the other firm on his back. “Me too.”

At hearing that Louis’ heart began beating ten times faster than it already was and he began kissing Harry harder, and with more need than there was before. Louis was begging for some type of friction as his hard was pushing against his jeans. He began to move on top of the younger lad and Harry immediately responded with a groan that sent vibrations down Louis’ spine and he moaned into the younger boys mouth as he could feel himself getting closer and closer. Louis felt himself begin to get more and more hot as sweat was starting to form on his forehead. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he tried to calm his breathing but he just wanted more and more of Harry.

As Harry could feel Louis move on top of him he couldn’t stop himself from gripping Louis tighter and pulling him impossibly closer, making the friction just that much worse. Harry wanted to throw his head back against the pillow and moan but he didn’t want to lose the feeling of Louis’ lips on his.

After only another minute or so neither boys could hold it in anymore and the both released at the same time with a muffled moan coming from both of them as they refused to let go of the kiss until they both came. When Louis pulled away from the kiss he felt like he was nearly gasping for air and sweating like a mad man as he rested his forehead on Harry’s chest.

Harry felt his heart pounding as he looked up at the ceiling dazed. He could feel Louis’ breathing heavily against him and Harry knew he was doing the same thing as his chest heaved quickly.

“Best second date ever.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s chest.

Harry chuckled lightly as he glanced down at Louis. “The movie restarted.” He informed as he saw Jack and Rose talking for the first time on the ship.

Louis laughed to himself and refused to move as he felt like his body was numb.

A second later there was a knock at the door and Louis mumbled a quiet ‘come in’, still refusing to get off Harry as the younger boy had an arm wrapped around his waist.

Lottie walked in and was about to say something but was more shocked as she saw her brother looking like he was about to pass out as he laid on some guy. “Um dinner is ready.” She said as she eyed them.

“We’ll be down in a second.” Louis mumbled.

Lottie nodded and slowly walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

“We need new pants.” Louis said as he picked his head off of Harry’s chest to look at him.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Harry said through a small laugh.

Louis smiled at him before slowly getting up and hating the wet feeling he had in his pants before awkwardly walking over to his closet and pulling out two pairs of briefs and a pair of pants for himself. “I think the only pants I have that will fit you are sweatpants.” He said sheepishly.

Harry shrugged with a small laugh. “Anything is better.”

Louis nodded and grabbed a pair of sweatpants for Harry.

Harry went into Louis’ connecting bathroom to change as Louis changed in his room. When the pair had fresh briefs and pants on they made their way downstairs and saw Louis’ mum and his sisters waiting in the dining room for them.

“Oh! There you two are!” Jay said as she situated the twins’ plates.

Harry smiled at her before following Louis and taking a seat next to him at the table. He could feel eyes on him and when he looked up he saw two small girls staring at him.

“Harry that’s Lottie and that’s Fizzy.” Louis said pointing to each of them. “Girls this is Harry.” He introduced.

Harry said a shy ‘hello’ and they said ‘hi’ back as they continued to look at him.

“Do I have something on my face or...?” Harry whispered to Louis.

Louis chuckled and smiled at the younger lad. “They probably think you’re cute.” He whispered back.

Harry felt himself blush a bit as he glanced over at the two girls. “What I’m not hot?” He whispered to Louis jokingly.

Louis smirked over to Harry before whispering back. “Well I’d say you are.”

Harry felt himself blush more as he saw Louis smiling at him.

“Alright boys, get some food.” Jay said as she took her seat.

Louis laughed at Harry one more time before reaching to the serving plate that had the chicken on it. Louis loaded both his and Harry’s plate full of food before Jay started her questioning.

“So how did you two meet?” She asked.

“We uh, met in the hallway. We were both running late.” Louis said, leaving out the full details. He remembered that when they get back to school on Monday he’s taking Harry to the principal to sort that out.

Jay nodded and took a bite of her food. “So I was never able to ask how your date was. You two have a good time?” She asked through a smile.

“Yeah, it was great. We went to that Italian place in town and then went to a park and walked around for a bit.” Harry said.

“I hope Louis was being a gentlemen.” She said eyeing her son.

Louis looked over at his mum with wide eyes as he heard Harry chuckling beside him. “Mum.” He whined.

“Well Lou, I never know with you. He’s very unpredictable.” She explained to Harry.

Harry laughed as he looked over at Louis. “Yes he was a gentlemen, opening doors all night and picking up the check.” He said through his smile.

“Good. Now-” Jay began.

“How old are you?” Lottie cut in.

Harry looked at her from across the table and faltered for a second. “Uh 15.” He said.

“That’s only four years older than me.” Lottie informed Harry.

Harry gave her a tight smile and nod as Louis was trying desperately to muffle his laughter with his hand.

“Looks like I’ve got some real competition babe.” Louis whispered to Harry, making the younger lad giggle.

“Do you have any siblings Harry?” Jay asked.

“I have an older sister. She just started her first year at Uni.” Harry said before he took another bite of food.

“Mum guess what, when Harry was six-”

Harry slapped a hand over Louis’ mouth, making the older lad laugh as he saw Harry turning pink.

“Don’t say it.” Harry whisper yelled.

Louis continued to laugh against Harry’s hand and licked it, making him retract it off of his mouth.

“Agh, you’re gross.” Harry said through a smile as he wiped his wet hand on Louis’ shirt.

“So he was six and-” Louis started again before he felt a poke to his side, making him giggle.

“I said don’t!” Harry said.

“Harry it’s funny, c’mon.” Louis said through a smile as he continued to tell his mum about the time Harry wrote a note to Gemma.

Jay laughed to herself and even Lottie and Fizzy laughed as Harry hid his face in his hands. Louis was chuckling and placed a hand on Harry’s thigh and squeezed it gently.

“Wanna hear a story about Lou?” Jay asked as she saw that Harry was embarrassed.

“Please.” Harry said happily.

“What?! No!” Louis said.

“It’s only fair sweetheart.” Jay said as she laughed over at her son.

Louis grumbled and slumped in his seat but perked up a bit once he felt Harry’s hand over his as he still had it resting on his thigh.

“So Louis was about 5 and he and I were arguing over I don’t even know what. But whenever he and I got into an argument he would always say the same thing over and over again. He would scream ‘you don’t know my life!’, now for a 5-year-old it was ridiculous, but he wouldn’t stop screaming it, so after he said it maybe 20 times I began mocking him, just to make him shut up, and I after I said it two or three time he looks at me with wide eyes and at the top of his lungs screams ‘you don’t even have heat vision!!’ and then stomped up the stairs to his room while I’m standing there in a daze, having no clue what he was talking about.-”

“It’s because you couldn’t read my mind mum.” Louis huffed as if it was obvious.

Harry burst out laughing, thinking about little Louis screaming that at his mum before stomping away. Next to him Louis was slumped in his chair grumbling to himself.

“Aw c’mon Lou.” Harry said through his laughter as he squeezed Louis’ hand.

“No.” Louis grumbled.

“You’re such a child.” Harry said with a fond eye roll.

The family continued to eat and Harry and Louis were the first ones done. The twins were getting fussy in their high chairs so Jay asked the two of them to take the girls into the living room.

“You can take Dais since she kind of knows you.” Louis said as they were about to pick up the girls.

Harry nodded and looked at the identical girls confused as to which one to grab before Louis laugh at him and told him she was in the right high chair. Harry nodded again and smiled nicely at the little girl before reaching down and picking up the baby. Louis led Harry to the living room and sat on the floor with his sister as Harry followed.

“This is Phoebe by the way.” Louis said as he began to make faces at the giggling baby.

Harry smiled over at him as Daisy sat in his lap. She looked up at this stranger oddly for a second before standing up carefully and putting her hand in Harry’s hair. Harry laughed to himself as he saw her smile from just touching his hair.

“Don’t pull it.” Louis muttered with a smirk on his lips.

Harry looked at him wide eyed and gave him a warning glare, only making the older lad laugh to himself.

The two played with the girls, gently wrestling with them and conducting a baby battle where Louis and Harry had one of the girls and had them fake fight each other. When it was time for them to go to bed Phoebe clung to Louis as Daisy clung to Harry, not wanting to go.

“Boo!!” Phoebe said as Jay tried to pry her off of Louis.

“Time for bed kiddo.” He said as he unwrapped her little hands from around his neck.

Jay got the twins and carried them upstairs to their cribs as Louis and Harry took a seat on the couch.

“I can start picking you up for school if you want.” Louis offered as he tried to find a show for them to watch.

“That would be awesome, thanks.” Harry said through a smile.

“No problem.” Louis said once he found a show and got comfortable on the couch next to Harry.

Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder and Harry smiled down at him before wrapping an arm around the older boy’s waist and swinging both of their bodies so they were laying down with Louis on top of Harry.

“How did you do that?” Louis asked amazed at their sudden reposition.

Harry shrugged with a smile on his face as he watched the screen. Louis shook his head as he chuckled to himself as he laid his head on Harry’s chest. Louis could hear Harry’s heart beat and it was nearly pounding and Louis had a shy smile on his face at the thought that he was the one who caused that. It’s not like he wasn’t feeling the same way.

Harry wrapped both his arms around Louis as Louis placed his hands on Harry’s bicep. Louis could feel Harry’s breath on his head and he could hear it getting slower as he breathed deeply.

“Are you about to pass out on me?” Louis asked as he picked his head off of Harry’s chest.

“Maybe.” Harry mumbled with his eyes already closed.

Louis smiled at him because Harry was the cutest when he looks like he’s about to fall asleep. “Fine.” Louis said before pecking Harry’s lips quickly, making Harry’s eyes shoot open. “I’m probably gonna pass out too. We can have a quick nap.” He said.

Harry smiled at him before bringing his hand to the back of Louis’ head and gently pulling him down so their lips could connect again.

It was sweet and simple before Louis laid back down on Harry’s chest and soon enough both boys fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me feedback! I love ready your comments! :) So please leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!!


	4. Chapter 4

“Lou… Louis!”

Louis felt someone shaking his shoulder and he opened his eyes and saw someone standing over him as he was on top of Harry in the dark living room with the television still on. He looked down and saw Harry still sleeping and a warm smile came to his face before he shifted his gaze to his mum who was standing over him. “What?” He asked groggily.

“It’s past midnight, you need to bring Harry home.” She whisper yelled.

Louis’ eyes went wide as he realized he was bringing Harry home extremely late for the second time in two days. He nodded quickly and Jay looked down at the sleeping boy his son was laying on before smiling softly to herself and walking out of the living room.

When Louis looked back down at Harry he took in his soft features as he slept. Louis smiled to himself before leaning down and connecting their lips sweetly. Louis knew Harry was awake when he heard the younger boy gasp but then kiss him back. Harry pulled Louis down on him as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ back and Louis moved his hand to cup Harry’s jaw.

“It’s past midnight.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips.

Harry released the kiss and let out a deep breath. “How long were we asleep for?” He asked.

Louis shrugged. “I think like 4 or 5 hours.”

“Shit, I’m not gonna be able to sleep tonight.” Harry complained.

“Hm, well we could do what we did earlier. That seemed to make you pretty tired.” Louis said jokingly with a slight smirk.

Harry chuckled to himself and shook his head. “We don’t have time for that.”

“Damn it.” Louis said through a slight laugh. “Alright, well let’s get up so I can drive you home.” He said as he pat Harry’s chest.

As Louis sat up and off Harry he stretched and yawned. He looked down at Harry and saw him still laying down. “C’mon babe, up.” Louis instructed.

“I can just walk home, you don’t have to drive me Lou.” Harry said as he sat up slightly.

“I want to.” Louis said through a shy smile.

Harry smiled back at him as Louis offered his hand to help Harry stand up, and Harry graciously accepted it. The pair made their way to the foyer and Louis grabbed Harry’s coat for him and helped him put it on before he put his shoes on. Once Harry had his shoes on Louis opened the front door for him and followed him out of the house. The pair walked over to Louis’ car and Louis opened the door for Harry.

“I am officially banning you from opening any more doors for me.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis laughed at him and walked over to the other side of the car and hopped in. “Sorry, it’s what you signed up for.” He said as he buckled his seatbelt and started the car.

Harry scoffed. “I never agreed to anything.” He said as Louis began to back out of the driveway.

“Not yet, you haven’t.” Louis said with a small smile on his face as he put the car in drive and began to cruise down the road.

Harry eyed him curiously as Louis reached for his hand. He intertwined their fingers and Louis’ squeezed gently. “What do you mean not yet?” Harry asked confused.

Louis looked over at Harry with a slight blush and he was grateful it was dark so Harry couldn’t see. “W-well just that uh I don’t know if its- well if it may be too early since we only had one date, well two if you counted today, if maybe you, I mean we, no, no I mean you-”

“Lou spit it out.” Harry said through a light chuckle as he heard Louis stumbling over his words and confusing himself.

Louis glanced over at Harry again and wouldn’t be surprised if his heart pounded out of his chest at any second as his nerves took control of him. “Uhm I was just gonna ask if maybe you wanted to uh make us l-like official. Like boyfriends.” Louis stuttered out nervously.

Harry felt his body go tense as he heard Louis and he looked over at the older lad with wide eyes as he felt his heart racing. Louis glanced at Harry and then did a double take as he saw the boy’s face.

“Shit, it was too early to ask, just ignore me. Just imagine I didn’t say anything, please.” Louis said as he felt like a complete idiot.

“No! Lou it’s not that! I’m just surprised I guess.” Harry quickly said.

Louis let out a deep breath as he felt a huge weight come off his shoulders as he didn’t mess everything up. He felt Harry squeeze his hand reassuringly and Louis took his eyes off the road to glance at him. Louis saw that Harry had a shy smile and was looking down at their intertwined fingers.

“So is that a yes or…” Louis trailed off nervously.

Harry chuckled to himself as Louis pulled into his driveway. “Yes, it’s a yes you idiot.” Harry said through a small laugh.

A wide smile came across Louis’ face as heard that and he quickly cupped Harry’s jaw with his free hand and leaned over and kissed him with the same smile on his face. Harry too smiled into the kiss as he couldn’t believe it. Harry couldn’t believe that this amazing person actually wanted to be with him.

When Louis pulled away he still had the stupid grin on his face and he didn’t think it would ever go away, and he didn’t want it to. And before Harry could protest Louis hopped out of the car and was about to open Harry’s door but before he could Harry shot out of the car.

“I told you no more!” Harry said through a smile.

“Harry.” Louis whined as he slumped his shoulders and pulled a pouty face.

“No. No way. I’m not falling for that.” Harry said as he shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

Louis huffed and frowned even more.

“You’re a child.” Harry said through a small grin as he turned to walk up the path so he wouldn’t cave for Louis’ pouty face which was absolutely adorable.

“Harry come back.” Louis continued to whine.

“No Lou.” Harry said over his shoulder through a slight laugh.

“I’m not walking you to your door.” Louis stated as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

“C’mon!” Harry whined. “You don’t want to say bye to me?”

“You’re going to let me open doors, and pick up checks, and tell embarrassing stories about you.” Louis stated as conditions.

“Fine... Except to the last one.” Harry said through a small laugh.

Louis nodded once with a small smile. “Now come back here so I can properly walk you to your door.” He said softly through his grin.

Harry chuckled at him and began to walk back to Louis who had a proud smirk on his lips. When he got to Louis, Louis offered Harry his hand and Harry laughed to himself as he accepted it and the two began to walk down the path.

“You see that wasn’t so-” Louis began.

He was interrupted as Harry tripped over a raised part in the path and he dragged Louis down with him as he fell. Harry groaned as he fell onto the walk with Louis on top of him.

“Oh God you’re one of those klutzy guys.” Louis said through a chuckle as he began to pick himself off Harry.

“Sorry.” Harry muttered through a small laugh.

“Mhm.” Louis said as he grinned to himself before he dipped his head and connected their lips.

Harry smiled into the kiss and and gripped Louis’ sides before squeezing gently. A second later they heard a car pull up and someone opened the car door and then shut it.

“Shit.” Harry whispered as he saw his mum standing in the driveway.

He began to stand up from the ground and Louis quickly stood up with him and wiped his hands on his pants.

“Hi mum.” Harry said sheepishly as she watched them get up from the ground.

“Harry it’s late sweetheart, what are you doing?” She asked tiredly.

“I texted you saying I was with Louis. He uh, we just got back.” He said gesturing to Louis who stood there awkwardly.

“Oh I’m sorry, my phone died during my shift. Hi Louis, it’s great to finally meet you.” She said through a small smile as she walked towards the pair.

“It’s nice to meet you too Mrs.Styles.” Louis said politely.

“You can call me Anne sweetheart.” She said as she smiled at him. Anne looked between the two boys and saw them both shifting their weight on their feet and looking to the ground. “So what were you boys doing?” She asked with raised eyebrows.

“Uh Lou was just walking me to the door.” Harry said.

“And you were on the ground because…?” She asked confused.

“I kind of tripped and pulled him down with me.” Harry filled in as he scratched the back of his neck.

Anne chuckled to herself as she looked at her son. “Sounds like something you’d do.”

“So you are a klutz.” Louis muttered through a chuckle to Harry as the younger boy blushed.

“Shut up.” Harry muttered back with a smile.

“Alright well I’m gonna go inside and make some tea before I go to bed. Either of you want a cup?” She asked.

Harry looked over at Louis with a small smile and his eyebrows raised. Louis smiled back and nodded, making Harry’s smile grow. “Yeah, we’ll come in with you.” Harry said.

Anne smiled at the two boys before leading them into the house. Harry took Louis’ hand as they followed his mum up the path. When they got in the house Harry and Louis shrugged their jackets off and the toed their shoes off before walking into the living room and then to the kitchen.

“You have a lovely house.” Louis said looking around.

“Oh, thank you. We remodeled the kitchen when we moved in. It wasn’t up to Des’ and Harry’s standards.” Anne said sending a smile at her son.

Harry blushed and looked to the counter as he felt Louis’ eyes on him.

“Not up to their standards huh?” Louis asked through a chuckle.

“Oh they are both so picky. When Harry was 4, he and Des were in the kitchen baking something but he refused to use the whisk I gave him because the head was too small…. He was 4.” Anne said through a chuckle as she got their teas together.

“The smaller one made it more dense.” Harry muttered.

Louis looked over at Harry as he raised his eyebrows before letting out a laugh and then covering his mouth with his hand.

Harry glared at him and Louis immediately shut up. “Sorry babe.” He whispered through a small chuckle.

“Don’t be sorry Louis, he’s just being sensitive.” Anne said through her own laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes before taking the two cups of tea his mum was offering him and passing one to Louis. He said a quiet ‘thanks’ before taking a sip.

“Alright boys I’m off to bed. Night H I’ll see you in the morning, and Louis it was nice meeting you.” Anne said sweetly.

“Likewise.” Louis said politely.

She smiled at the two of them before heading towards the stairs and going to bed.

“So you cook then?” Louis asked through a smile as he followed Harry into the living room.

Harry shrugged as he took a seat on the couch. “My dad and I do it all the time but since he’s been back in the hospital he can’t so I’ve just been doing it by myself.” He said.

“And you like it?” Louis asked before he took another sip of tea.

“Love it.” Harry said with a small smile.

Louis nodded happily. “Well you’ll have to feed me sometime, I’ll be the judge of how good you really are.” He said.

“I can do that.” Harry said as he smiled into his mug.

Louis muttered a ‘good’ before taking another sip. “So what does your mum do where she works this late?” He asked.

“She works at a nursing home. She’s a nurse but didn’t want to work at the hospital where my dad was. I guess she just didn’t want to know every little thing that was going on with him you know?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded slowly as he put his mug down on the coffee table and then leaned back against the couch. “Yeah, I get that.” He said quietly.

“What about your mum, what does she do?” Harry asked as he turned his body so he was facing Louis.

“My mum is a nursery school teacher. That’s probably why she’s happy and hyper all the time or something.” Louis said as he rolled his eyes.

Harry chuckled at him as he took the final sip of his tea before he set it down on the coffee table next to Louis’. “I don’t know, seems like a fun job. You get to color with kids all day.” He said.

Louis made himself comfortable and sprawled out on the couch, resting his legs on Harry’s thighs. “You like kids?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, I love them. Your sisters are so cute.” Harry said through a smile.

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Maybe I do have some competition, the 11-year-old is beating me out.” Louis said jokingly.

“I’m talking about the twins.” Harry said through a small laugh as he squeezed Louis’ thigh that rested on his.

“Oh good now the two-year-olds are taking you away from me.” Louis said in fake hurt.

Harry laughed as he looked down at Louis. “I’m not going anywhere.” He muttered.

“Good I just got you.” Louis said as he poked Harry’s side, making the younger boy giggle. “Are you ticklish?” Louis asked with a small smirk.

Harry cleared his throat as his eyes went wide. “No.” He mumbled as he glanced down at Louis.

Louis smirked up at Harry before reaching forward slightly making Harry jerk away at the slight touch. Louis raised his eyebrows as a wide smile came across his face and reached for Harry’s side quickly, making a loud laugh erupt from the younger lad. Harry tried to pull away but Louis grabbed his waist and held him so he couldn’t move as Louis tickled him.

“Lou!” Harry whined as he laughed breathlessly and tried to get away.

Louis ignored him and only tickled him more, but just as he began to sit up Harry threw his body on top of Louis’, making the older lad squeak in surprise. Harry grabbed both of Louis’ hands and held them against his chest. Harry glared down at Louis playfully and the older lad couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

“Don’t laugh when I’m mad at you.” Harry grumbled.

“Aw you’re not really mad at me.” Louis said through a grin as he looked up at Harry.

“Yes I am.”

Louis rolled his eyes as Harry looked down at him. “Alright then if you’re mad at me I can just leave.” He huffed.

“Fine, I’m not mad at you.” Harry said quickly as he tried to keep Louis on the couch.

Louis chuckled at Harry as he tried to hold him down on the couch. “Babe it’s almost 1 in the morning. I should probably go anyway.” He said through his laugh.

“But I’m not tired yet.” Harry whined.

Louis sighed as Harry pouted down at him. “Am I supposed to wait for you to fall asleep?” He asked through a small laugh.

“Yes.” Harry said as he laid down fully on Louis.

“Harry my mum will kill me if I don’t go home.” Louis said as he wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer.

“She’s sleeping, she doesn’t know you’re not home.” Harry mumbled as he turned on the tv.

“Fine, but as soon as you get tired I’m out.” Louis said as he smiled down at Harry.

“Deal.” Harry grumbled into Louis neck, making the older lad giggle.

“So I wanted to ask if on Monday you and I could go to the principals office and report Adam for what he did on Friday.” Louis said after a couple minutes of silence as he looked at the television.

Harry picked up his head and looked at Louis worriedly. “He’ll just get more mad at me if I tell on him.”

“He’ll get what he deserves. He shouldn’t be allowed to get away with that.” Louis said with a touch of anger as he remembered how much Adam hurt Harry.

“And when he comes back he’ll just beat me up again, what’s the point?” Harry asked as he rested his head into the crook of Louis’ neck.

“He won’t lay a finger on you if he knows we’re dating, and if he does hurt you he’s guaranteed a football team ready to beat his arse.” Louis said as he rubbed Harry’s back soothingly. “And the point is that I want him to pay for what he did.”

“Thanks Lou.” Harry said with a soft smile on his face.

Harry had never had anyone who cared for him like this except for his family. He had basically lost all of his mates when he told them he was gay and then when he moved here someone who went to his old school went to this new school and told everyone he was gay. Basically he had felt like a shutout for years, and with everything that had been going on with his dad it seemed to make everything worse. But with Louis he felt normal again, he felt like someone actually cared about him.

Louis could feel Harry smile against his neck and that only made Louis’ smile grow as he glanced down at the younger lad. He turned his head and kissed Harry’s curls before looking back at the screen. “Of course babe.” He breathed out.

*~*

Louis gasped as he woke up and felt freezing cold water being poured on his face. On top of him Harry nearly shrieked as the water fell on him too and the younger lad was so startled he rolled over a bit too far and fell to the ground. Louis sputtered as he sat up shocked and wiped the water from his face. When he was able to get the water out of his eyes and get his breathing back to normal he looked down to Harry who was groaning on the floor next to him as he sat up and then Louis looked up... He saw Gemma standing over him with her arms crossed over her chest with a cup in her hand as she looked down at Louis through narrowed eyes.

“Gem what the hell?” Harry asked annoyed as he sat up and wiped his wet face.

“You’re lucky I got you up before mum wakes up. If she saw you two all cuddled up on the couch she would’ve flipped.” Gemma said.

Louis looked around panicked and saw light streaming through the windows. “What time is?” He asked, nervous for the answer.

“About 8:45.” Gemma said.

The two boys’ breath hitched in their throats as they heard her. “Shit! My mum is gonna kill me!!” Louis said as he jumped up from the couch and started heading towards the door.

Harry quickly followed him into the foyer and watched as Louis frantically pulled on his shoes and grabbed his coat. “I’m so sorry Lou, please tell your mum I’m sorry.” Harry rushed out, feeling terrible for keeping Louis so late.

“It’s fine, I’ll just tell her we were having tea with your mum and we passed out. Which is basically what happened so hopefully she won’t be too pissed.” Louis said as he made sure he had his phone, wallet and keys.

Harry nodded, unsure if Louis' mum would actually be okay with that.

“I’ll text you later and tell you what my mum said. My mum probably won’t let me out tonight, so I’ll just see you tomorrow when I pick you up for school okay?” Louis asked as Harry opened the door for Louis.

Harry nodded and smiled gently at Louis before the older lad stood on his toes and kissed Harry sweetly before walking out the door and heading to his car.

Louis jogged to his car and quickly started it, wanting to get home as soon as possible. He made the five minute drive into one that was only two minutes as he sped down the road. When he got to his house he hopped out and jogged to the front door and quickly walked through it and as soon as he did he heard his mum’s scream.

“Louis William Tomlinson where were you?!” She yelled.

Louis slowly turned around and saw his mum nearly fuming as she looked at him. “W-well I went to drop off Harry last night and his mum invited me in for tea, and I said yes, but Harry and I fell asleep on the couch.” He explained nervously.

Jay eyed her son and nodded towards the kitchen. “We need to talk.” She said sternly.

Louis huffed and slumped his shoulders as he reluctantly followed his mum to the kitchen table and took a seat across from her. She looked at him and Louis shifted his gaze to his hands that rested on the table.

“Louis do you think you’re taking things too fast?” Jay asked softly.

Louis shot his head up and looked at his mum confused. “What?” He asked.

“You and Harry.” She said. “You had your first date on Friday and you’ve been spent all day with him Friday and Saturday. And don’t you think that I didn’t notice that when he showed up here he was wearing jeans and then he came down to dinner in sweatpants.” Jay said as she eyed her son.

Louis felt his cheeks immediately heat up as he blushed furiously. “H-he got cold.” Louis said but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

“Sure.” Jay said not convinced. “And then you slept over there. Lou it’s been three days.” She said softly.

“Mum it was an accident! Seriously his sister woke us up by pouring freezing cold water on us as she found us on the couch, you can ask her! I didn’t mean to fall asleep!” Louis said trying to defend himself.

“Lou I get that but I’m more worried than upset. I mean don’t you think this is going too fast?” She asked.

“No.” Louis said quietly as he looked back down at his hands.

“Just… Calm it down sweetheart, alright?”

“Mum it’s not that big of deal. If I hadn’t fallen asleep at his place last night we wouldn’t be having this conversation and I told you it was an accident.” Louis mumbled as he looked at his mum through his eyelashes.

“Lou this is your first relationship I don’t want you rushing into things. That and he’s younger than you… Just be careful.” She said softly.

Louis looked up at her fully and nodded slightly before pushing his chair back and walking towards the stairs to go to his room.

*~*

“I was gonna walk up and get you.” Louis said as he saw Harry come out of his house and walk towards the car.

Harry shrugged. “My mum is sleeping and I saw you pull up.” He said.

“Alright.” Louis said with a shrug as he hopped back in the car and buckled his seatbelt. “Well then good morning, and happy Monday.” Louis said through a sarcastic laugh as Harry climbed in the car and threw his backpack into the seat behind him.

Harry chuckled quietly as Louis pulled out of his driveway. “Sure happy Monday.” He said. “And by the way your car is getting a bit dirty again.” Harry said through a small laugh as he saw all of Louis’ things in the back seat.

Louis glanced behind him and then focused back on the road. “That’s all my footie stuff. You know ball, extra ball, change of clothes, extra cleats, extra socks, extra shin guards. You can never be too careful.” Louis said through a small laugh.

Harry glanced over at him and rolled his eyes fondly. “Sure.” He said through a chuckle. “So was your mum pissed?” He asked.

“Well I did get my phone taken away and that’s why you didn’t get a text, but I stole it back this morning.” Louis said.

“Lou! If she finds out you have it she’ll be even more mad!” Harry said as he looked over at Louis with wide eyes.

Louis waved it off. “She won’t even know. After I get home from footie I’ll put it back but then ask for it nicely, and she’ll give it back.” He said through a sweet smile, like he was the most innocent child in the world.

Harry shook his head as he laughed to himself. “And if she checks to see if it’s still there before she goes to work and it isn’t you’re dead.”

Louis shrugged. “Nothing wrong with a little risk.”

Harry smiled over at him and Louis returned it with a small laugh. “So that’s it? Just your phone? No screaming or anything?” He asked.

“Um we talked but uh thats it.” Louis said, not wanting to mention to Harry about what his mum told him, thinking of how they were going too fast.

Harry looked over at Louis, thinking that Louis wasn’t telling him everything but shrugged it off as nothing. If Louis wanted to tell him he would.

A moment later Louis pulled into the school and Harry let out a deep breath. He really didn’t want to go in there and deal with everyone.

“You okay babe?” Louis asked as he turned off the car.

“Yeah.” Harry breathed out as he reached for his bag in the backseat.

Louis eyed him not convinced but nodded anyway as he grabbed his bag and exited the car. As the pair walked up to the school Louis reached for Harry’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly as they got closer to the steps. Harry could feel his heart pounding and a blush creep to his cheeks as people looked at him and Louis with questioned eyes. He kept his head down like he normally does but when he felt Louis squeeze his hand again he looked over to the older lad and saw him smiling gently at him.

“Lou! Harry!!”

The two boys turned around and saw Niall running up to them breathlessly. Louis smiled at him as Niall gave them a wide grin.

“Hey Ni.” Louis said happily.

“Where’ve ya been this weekend mate, we haven’t seen or heard from you!” Niall said as the boys began to walk again.

Harry blushed as Louis laughed lightly to himself.  “Sorry I was a bit busy.” Louis said as he sent a wink to Harry.

The three boys made their way inside and Louis and Harry parted from Niall as Louis wanted to go to the principals first thing. When they got there the principal immediately sat them down as he asked what they were there for.

“So Harry what happened?” The principal asked.

Harry looked up from his hands and to the man behind the desk. “I was jogging down the hall because I was running late for class and Adam tripped me. He called me a faggot before he punched me and I fell. After I fell he started kicking me against the locker and punched me again before Louis tackled him off of me, and told Adam to leave.” Harry explained quietly.

The principal nodded slowly and then looked to Louis. “And Mr.Tomlinson where were you coming from?” He asked.

“I was heading to class when the bell rang, but my room was on the other side of building so I was running late.” Louis said.

“Now you just got him off Mr.Styles? You didn’t hit him?” The principal asked as he wrote on a piece of paper.

Louis shook his head. “No sir.”

“Mr.Styles can you confirm that?” He asked as he looked up through his glasses.

“He didn’t hit him.” Harry quickly said, not wanting Louis to get in trouble.

The principal nodded once as he looked up from the paper he was writing on. “Okay boys. Well I’ll bring in Adam and talk to him. He will probably get suspended, and if you have any problem with him please come back in.” He said.

The two boys nodded and thanked the principal as he gave them passes for class before getting out of their seats and heading out the door. Louis reached for Harry’s hand and squeezed it gently as he walked him to class.

“Lou you’re gonna be late.” Harry said as they walked down the quiet hallway.

Louis shrugged. “I have a pass, I don’t care.” He said through a small smile. “What do you even have right now?”

“English.” Harry said as he began to slow down as he saw his classroom.

“Alright, well I’ll see you at lunch.” Louis breathed out as Harry stopped in front of a door.

Harry nodded and looked down at Louis before leaning down and kissing him.

“Hey.” Louis said as Harry pulled away and had a small frown. “It’s okay babe, be happy.” He said as he poked Harry’s side, making a small laugh escape him. “There we go.” Louis said with a small grin.

Harry smiled back at him before leaning down and connecting their lips again more sweetly. “Bye Lou.” He said as he pulled away.

“See you later.” Louis said as he pecked Harry one more time and began to walk to his own class.

Harry watched Louis walk away before turning towards his classroom and opening the door to see every head turn towards him.

“Ah thank you for finally joining us Mr.Styles. I’m sure if you weren’t kissing your boyfriend you would’ve been here sooner.” His english teacher said as he stopped his lesson.

Harry blushed furiously as he heard a couple snickers and whispers. ‘Was that Louis Tomlinson?’ ‘Isn’t he the footie captain?’ ‘Why would Louis be with him?’. Harry ignored all of them as he slowly walked over to his teacher and gave him his pass before taking his seat and keeping his head down as the teacher continued with his lesson.

*~*

“Harry you comin to the football game on Friday?” Niall asked with a mouthful of food.

Harry looked up from his tray and saw four pairs of eyes looking at him. He glanced over to Louis who had a small smile on his lips. “Uhm yeah, sure, it’d be cool to watch you guys play.” He said.

“You can bring your mum and sister too if you want.” Louis said as he pat Harry’s thigh.

“How old is your sister?” Liam asked.

“She turned 18 a couple months back.” Harry said before he took another bit of his sandwich.

“She hot?” Niall asked.

Harry’s eyes went wide as Zayn let out a loud laugh and Liam looked over at Niall like he had gone mad. Harry stuttered and looked over to Louis who had an amused grin.

“Well?” Niall asked, waiting for an answer.

“Niall he’s not gonna tell you that! That’s weird!” Liam said.

“Alright fine. Lou, she hot?” Niall asked.

Louis looked over at Niall and saw him with his eyebrows raised. “I guess mate, I don’t know.” Louis said through a small laugh.

Niall rolled his eyes as that wasn’t really an answer. “Well is she dating someone?” He asked.

Harry still couldn’t believe this guy was asking these questions. “Um no.” Harry said quietly as he eyed the irish lad.

Niall nodded, keeping that in mind. Zayn was calming his laughter as Liam huffed and shook his head in disbelief.

“Just ignore Ni, he doesn’t even know what he’s talking about half the time.” Louis whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded. “I’ll be sure to warn Gem about a little irish man.” He said through a chuckle.

“Oi! Just cause your a giant doesn’t mean I’m little!” Niall said.

“Hey! Only I can call him a giant!” Louis said as he eyed Niall.

“How about no one calls me a giant?” Harry suggested.

Both Louis and Niall looked over at Harry before they rolled their eyes and began bickering back and forth.

“So Harry how’s school going for you? Lou told us you were new this year.” Liam said.

“Um, yeah it’s alright I guess.” Harry mumbled. “I’m sure Lou told you about everything so…” He trailed off.

Liam looked at him confused. “Uh no?” He said.

Harry looked at Liam with his eyebrows furrowed. He was sure Louis would’ve told his best mates how they really met. “Oh. Well I guess Lou and I met when he tackled some guy off me as I was getting hit.” Harry explained. “So school hasn’t been all that fun.” He said with a small laugh.

Liam looked at him wide eyed. “Oh my God, are you okay? You’re okay right? Did you go to the principal and tell him? Did Lou get in trouble or did he hit the guy back? Who was it?-”

“Liam! Shut up!” Zayn said as he got tired of Liam firing questions at the younger lad.

That was the first time Harry had ever heard Zayn talk and he was grateful because Liam immediately went silent.

“You don’t have to answer any of those.” Zayn said as he sent an annoyed look at Liam.

Harry nodded slowly. “Well I am okay, and we told the principal. It’s all good.” He said.

“Lads stop bothering him.” Louis said as he rubbed Harry’s back, making a small smile grow on the younger boy’s lips.

“Aw he has dimples.” Niall said as he leaned forward and poked Harry’s cheek. “And he’s blushing.” Niall said teasingly.

“Niall stop it!” Louis said as he hit his hand away from Harry’s face.

Harry only blushed more as he felt everyone’s eyes on him.

“You’re all terrible.” Louis mumbled as he looked over at Harry and saw him embarrassed.

*~*

Friday came around quick enough and Louis and Harry found themselves in Louis’ room before they had to go to the game.

“Here.” Louis said tossing a shirt at Harry’s head as he laid on the bed.

Harry looked at him confused because he already had a shirt on and when he unfolded it he saw it was a football jersey. “Is this yours?” Harry asked through a small smile.

Louis shrugged nervously. “It’s my away one I thought you could wear it tonight.” He said sheepishly.

Harry smiled brightly at him before pulling the jersey over his head. “Perfect fit.” He said through his smile.

Louis scoffed. “Figured. It’s like a dress on me.” He joked.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly before swinging his legs off the bed and reaching for Louis. He grabbed at the older boy’s waist and pulled him close so Harry looked up at him. “Thank you.” He said quietly.

Louis smiled down at him before cupping Harry’s jaw with his hands and leaning down to kiss him. “Of course.” He said before he pecked Harry’s lips one more time and walking back over to his closet to get his footie uniform.

“I have a surprise for you to.” Harry said as he laid back down.

Louis pulled out his uniform and pulled off his shirt before looking over at Harry. “Oh yeah?” He asked through a smile

Harry grinned to himself and was about to answer until he glanced over at Louis and saw him shirtless. He felt his mouth go dry and his heart pound out of his chest as he looked at the older lad. Never before had Harry seen him without a shirt but he could sure get used to it. Louis had a toned chest and a few hairs between his pecks, but what really got Harry was Louis’ stomach. It wasn’t a six pack but it was thin and yet at the same time he had the tiniest bit of flub to it, and Harry found that completely adorable.

“Hello, Harry.” Louis said through a laugh as he waved his hand in front of the younger boy’s face.

Harry quickly blinked and saw Louis standing over him with an amused smile.

“Huh what?” Harry asked as he took his eyes off of Louis’ chest and looked to his face.

“I asked what the surprise was.” Louis said with a small smirk.

“Oh right, yeah.” Harry stuttered out as he looked back at Louis’ chest. “Just… Put a shirt on.” He grumbled, not wanting to keep stumbling over his words.

Louis laughed at Harry before pulling on his football jersey and sitting on the bed. “Alright, happy?” He asked

“Well no.” Harry mumbled, preferring Louis without his shirt on. “But I’m not telling you the surprise. You’ll have to wait for after the game.”

“What?! That’s not fair!” Louis said.

“Sorry.” Harry shrugged.

Louis scoffed. “No you’re not. You’re trying to torture me.” He complained. “I’m gonna make us lose now because I’ll only be able to think about it!”

“You better not lose.” Harry warned. “You’ll ruin the surprise.” He said, poking Louis’ side.

“Ugh Harry.” Louis whined.

Harry laughed at him before pulling on Louis’ upper arm and making him fall onto his chest. “No whining.” Harry said through a small smile. “Trust me, you’ll love it.”

“I don’t like this.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s chest.

Harry laughed as he looked down and saw Louis pouting. “You’ll get over it.” He said.

Louis chuckled to himself and tried to get up from Harry’s grip to try and finish getting ready. “Harry I have to be there soon.” He said as Harry held him down.

“You have 45 minutes.” Harry scoffed.

Louis smirked up at Harry and Harry felt himself blush immediately. Louis shifted his body so he was slightly hovering over Harry and laid back down on him before connecting their lips. Louis could feel Harry smiling into the kiss and that only made his heart flutter knowing he was the cause behind it. Louis felt his breath get heavy and his palms sweat like the very first time they kissed, but this kiss was more needy as he felt his lower gut erupt with butterflies. They hadn’t been fully alone since last Saturday and Louis was aching for just a little bit of the younger boy. Louis could feel Harry getting antsy as he asked for an entrance and Louis immediately parted his lips slightly and let Harry deepen the kiss. Louis knew his breath was already getting short as Harry ran his hands up and down Louis sides but when Harry tugged at Louis’ jersey he felt his breath stop completely. Louis released the kiss and rested his head on Harry’s chest as he breathed heavily, trying to calm his heart rate.

“You okay Lou?” Harry breathed.

“Y-yeah.” Louis choked out.

Harry gripped at Louis’ sides again and pulled him closer as he felt the older boy breathing heavily on him. He moved his lips to Louis’ neck and began kissing up his jaw, making Louis’ heart rate spike. Harry slipped his hand under Louis’ jersey and squeezed at his sides. Louis felt his breath become shaky as Harry kissed his neck and he felt like fireworks were going off inside him. Harry began to slip off Louis’ jersey and Louis happily let Harry take it off as he felt like his body was on fire. It was when Harry sucked at Louis’ sweet spot that he let out a loud groan and ached for the feeling of Harry’s lips back on his. Louis pulled away from Harry and freed his neck before crashing their lips together and combing his fingers through Harry’s curls. Harry felt up and down Louis’ bareback until he settled his hands on his lower back and pulled Louis impossibly closer to him, loving how his skin felt.

As the boys were lost in their own world neither of them heard the door open.

“MUM!!”

Louis and Harry broke apart quickly as they heard the shriek and Louis looked up to see his sister looking horrified. “Lottie get out!” He yelled angrily.

Lottie quickly ran out of the room and shut the door behind her, never wanting to look back.

“Shit.” Louis breathed as he ran a hand over his face. He looked down and saw Harry bright pink as he had wide eyes. “Well we’re gonna get a talking to from my mum.”

“What?! She’s gonna hate me!” Harry said.

“She’s not gonna hate you.” Louis said softly as he eased off of Harry.

“Lou your sister probably just went down there and told her we were on the bed kissing and you didn’t have clothes on. Your mum will take that the wrong way guaranteed.” Harry said as he sat up.

“Okay well maybe… But she hasn’t come running up here and that’s a good sign.” Louis said through a hopeful grin.

A second later there was someone banging on the door. “Louis William Tomlinson I am opening this door in a minute and if you do not have clothes on I swear to God-”

“Mum it’s fine, come in!” He yelled back, cutting her off. “I spoke too soon.” He muttered to Harry as he shrugged his jersey on.

The door swung open and Jay stood there fuming but calmed down immediately as she saw her son looking at her with raised eyebrows and Harry having a deep blush. “Oh, I’m sorry Lottie said-”

“We were kissing and she freaked.” Louis said cutting her off again.

Harry shifted on the bed and felt his cheeks get even more hot as Jay looked between the two of them.

“Okay, I’m sorry boys.” Jay said feeling a bit embarrassed herself. “Lou you need to get ready anyway.”

Louis nodded and shifted his gaze to the door, silently asking his mum to leave. Jay got the hint and left the two boys as she walked back downstairs.

Louis looked over to Harry with an apologetic grin before he got up and continued to change into his uniform. As Harry saw that Louis was changing he blushed even more and turned himself on the bed so he was facing the wall.

“What’s wrong Harry? Don’t think you can handle this?” Louis asked teasingly as he pulled up his shorts.

“Exactly.” Harry mumbled into the pillow.

Louis chuckled as he finished changing and hopped over Harry and onto the bed next to him. “You can open your eyes, I’m dressed.” Louis said through his laugh as he poked Harry’s cheek.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw Louis snickering at him. “Shut up.” He muttered. “I should probably head out anyway. I have something to do before the game.” Harry said as he sat up.

Louis looked at him confused as he sat up with Harry. “What do you have to do?” He asked.

“Something.” Harry said before he pecked Louis’ lips quickly and swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand up.

“So you’re just leaving me?” Louis whined.

“Yes,” Harry said through a laugh as he pulled his coat on. “I’ll see you at the game.” He said before he opened Louis’ bedroom door and made his way downstairs.

He saw Jay in the kitchen cleaning up the dinner dishes and Lottie helping her. “Thanks for having me over Jay.” He said.

“Of course sweetheart. I’m sorry about this one.” Jay said as she nudged a blushing Lottie.

“It’s fine. I’ll see you at the game.” He said happily before heading towards the door.

*~*

“Damn Harry he really is good!” Gemma yelled over the crowd as Louis sprinted with the ball down the field.

“I know! I’ve never seen him play, this is awesome!!” Harry said excitedly.

Harry felt like his voice was on fire from screaming all night for Louis. He still had his jersey on under his coat, but he refused to zip it. He wanted Louis to know he was wearing it when he looked over at them.

The screams from the crowd were deafening as within seconds Louis passed by the defenders with ease and swung his leg back, making the ball soar into the net. Louis cheered happily and laughed as Liam and Niall jumped on him. The game was nearly over and there was no way for the other team to catch up as Louis’ team was up by two. When the final buzzer went off the team cheered in victory and ran around the field congratulating each other. Everyone was on their feet in the stands cheering and Harry knew he was going to lose his voice tomorrow, but in this moment he couldn’t care less. He watched as Louis’ teammates pat him on the back and he smiled at each of them before hugging and congratulating them all on a good game.

Louis got out of Niall’s grip and looked to the bleachers and found Harry quickly. He saw that Harry had a wide smile on his lips and Louis couldn’t help but smile back before he jogged over to the emptying stands.

“Harry we- Des?! What are you doing here?!” Louis asked surprised as he looked down and saw Harry’s dad in a wheelchair.

“I came to watch your game!” He said happily.

Louis looked up at Harry and then over to Gemma before looking back at Des. “What? I mean how? Like… What?” He asked confused.

“Surprise!” Harry said.

“They really should have better security at hospitals, it’s too easy to sneak out.” Des said through a shrug.

Louis looked at him wide eyed and began stuttering.

“Geez son calm down I’m kidding. H said you had a game tonight and I wanted to watch you play.” Des said through a laugh as he saw Louis nearly lose it.

“You did?” Louis asked.

“Of course! And you’re very good, I’m impressed.” Des said through a smile.

“Thank you.” Louis said quietly through his own soft grin.

“Worth the wait?” Harry asked through a chuckle.

“Definitely.” Louis said happily.  “And just thank you guys for coming.” Louis said as he looked at Des and Gemma.

“Is your mum here?” Des asked.

“No, she stayed home with the kiddos. They don’t like sitting out in the cold.” Louis said as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Oh I would’ve loved to meet her.” Des said sadly.

“Dad we have to get you back anyway.” Gemma said.

“Alright, thank you miss police officer.” Des said teasingly. “I’m sure Louis has to go celebrate with his team, so some other time we’ll meet.”

“I was actually just going to ask Harry if he’d want to hang out.” Louis said glancing up at Harry who was smiling happily at him.

“Just come to the hospital with us! We’ll sneak ya pass the nurses!” Des said.

Louis looked at Harry to see if that was okay and Harry quickly nodded with a smile.

“I’d love to.” Louis said happily. “I should uh, probably shower and change though.” He said through a small chuckle. “I can meet you guys there.” He offered.

“Sounds like a plan mate.” Des said through a smile.

Louis nodded quickly and pecked Harry’s lips, making him blush before he ran off to the locker rooms and changed. Harry texted him saying they were heading back to the hospital and once Louis showered and changed he jogged to his car and drove to the hospital. When he told the nurses he was there for Des they happily let him back and he walked into the room to see Harry and Des laughing about something.

“There he is!” Des said as he saw Louis walk into the room.

Louis smiled at him and took a seat beside Harry.

“You should wear beanies more.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear as he sat down. “You look hot.” He whispered teasingly.

Louis blushed and looked over to Harry with a small laugh.

“You’re blushing! What did he say?” Des asked.

“Nothing.” Harry quickly said.

Des eyed his son before letting out a small laugh.

The three men talked for what must have been hours and on multiple occasions did a nurse come in and tell them they were being too loud, making them only laugh harder. Harry was the first one to feel tired and since his dad had a private room they had a couch and Harry quickly claimed it and dragged Louis to sit with him. Harry began to doze off as Louis and Des continued to talk about everything from Louis’ childhood to where you can get the best pizza. As the night wore on Louis and Des became more tired and before they both knew it they both fell asleep.

But when Des woke up in the morning he saw his son laying on the couch with his arm wrapped around Louis’ waist as the older boy snored happily as he slept on Harry’s chest with his face tucked into his neck.

Des smiled to himself as he thought about how grateful he was that his son was able  to find someone like Louis. He didn’t know how many more times he would be able to see the two of them like this. How many more times he would wake up, and that’s what made the moment all that more precious.

When the two boys did wake up they seemed to have forgotten someone else was in the room as they kissed each other good morning and Des immediately responded by throwing a pillow at them and making them break apart.

“Sorry.” Harry muttered as he and Louis sat up from the couch. “Wait! Lou! Your mum!” Harry said nervously.

“I texted her last night, don’t worry babe.” Louis said before pecking his lips quickly.

“So Louis, when’s the next game?” Des asked taking the younger boy out of his trance.

“Next Friday.” Louis replied Happily. “And it’s a big one, there are a couple of recruiters coming.”

“Oh yeah, are they looking at you?” He asked.

“I already have offers, but I haven’t committed to anything.” Louis said with a shrug.

“Really? From who?” Des asked interested.

“Manchester University, London University, and Imperial.” Louis said.

Des nodded surprise. “Wow… Good schools. So who’re the scouts looking at then?”

“Just some other guys on the team, but gotta play my best anyway.” Louis said.

“Well I’ll be there.” Des said through a grin.

“Really?” Louis asked hopefully.

“Of course.” Des said through a soft smile as he looked between his son and Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? Remember you can subscribe to the story or subscribe to me to get updates! Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	5. Chapter 5

**2 Months Later**

Harry glanced at Louis as he slept on his chest and the older boy’s face was pressed into Harry’s neck. Harry smiled down at him and took in his sleeping and shirtless form before checking his phone and noticing the time. “Louis.” Harry whispered as he shook his snoring boyfriend. “Lou.” He said a bit louder.

“What?” Louis grumbled as he curled closer to Harry.

“I’m  gonna head out and go to the hospital to see my dad.” Harry said as he slowly began to sit up.

“Want me to drive you?” Louis asked as he opened his eyes to look at Harry.

“No it’s okay, I’m catching a ride with Gem. He’s getting worse, so we’re both going.” Harry said quietly.

Louis let out a sigh, knowing that over the past month Harry’s dad has gotten so bad he barely even wakes up. Louis nodded slowly and sat up, pulling his shirt over his head to cover his front. “Okay, well if he’s awake tell him I say hi and to feel better.” Louis said softly.

Harry nodded and offered Louis a small smile. “I will.” He said before he pecked Louis’ lips and got off the bed to grab his winter coat. “Have fun with the boys later.”

“Just rehearsing.” Louis said with a shrug.

“Well have fun.” Harry said with a small laugh as he reached for the door handle. “I’ll text you later.” He said as he opened the door.

Louis nodded. “Good.” He said through a smile. “I’ll see ya when I pick you up for school tomorrow.”

“Don’t remind me it’s Sunday.” Harry whined.

Louis smiled at him and said his final goodbyes before Harry walked out of his room and headed towards the front door and to the snowy streets to walk to his house.

“There you are, I was about to come get you!” Gemma said as she walked out of their house and saw Harry trying to rush out of the cold as he walked up the driveway.

“C-can you open the car?” Harry stuttered as he felt like the cold was attacking him.

Gemma laughed at him and unlocked the car, and Harry immediately jumped into it. Gemma climbed in the drivers seat and blasted the heat on, making Harry sigh in relief as he warmed up.

“So how was the boyfriend?” Gemma asked as she began to back out of the driveway.

“Good.” Harry said through a soft smile.

Gemma glanced over at him and saw her little brother nearly blushing to himself. “You are so in love with him.” She said.

Harry turned to her with wide eyes. “No I’m not!”

“Harry you so are! Everytime you talk about him or are near him or if anything that even remotely has to do with him you start blushing and have a stupid grin.” She said.

“Shut up.” Harry grumbled as he slumped in his seat. “I just really like him.”

“Love. You just really love him.” Gemma said teasingly.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to the window and watched the streets go by as they made their way to the hospital. When they pulled up to the all too familiar building Harry let out a sigh as he hopped out of the car and quickly followed Gemma to the entrance. The pair waved to the nurses and they received grins and waves back as they took the route to get to their dad’s room. Harry grabbed the door handle and slowly pushed the door open to only see his dad sleeping. He glanced back at Gemma before walking towards the bed and taking his usual seat.

“Hey dad.” Harry said quietly before kissing his dad’s forehead.

“Haz don’t wake him.” Gemma said as she took her seat on the other side of the bed.

A second later a cough came from Des, and then a couple more before he slowly opened his eyes and smiled gently at his two kids. “Hey guys.” He said weakly. “Your mum at work?” He asked.

“Yeah, she was here a couple hours ago, you were probably sleeping.” Harry said.

Des chuckled to himself before coughing again, making Harry reach for a glass of water which was accepted by his dad. “I guess I was.” He barely whispered as he tried to regain his breathing.

“How you feeling today dad?” Gemma asked worriedly.

Des looked over at her and smiled. “If I wanted to I could run a marathon.” He said.

The tiniest of smiles came across Gemma’s lips as she looked at her dad.

Des grinned over at her again before looking to his son. “How are you buddy?” He asked as he saw his son looking into space.

“I’m good.” Harry said, grateful that his dad took him away from his thoughts.

Harry didn’t like thinking about how his dad was just being strong for them. Just having a conversation with the two of them looked like it took a lot of effort.

Des grinned over at his son before cocking his head. “From the looks of that love bite I’d say you’re very good.” He teased.

“What?! Where?!” Gemma shrieked.

Harry slapped a hand over his neck and got a deep blush across his cheeks as his dad and sister laughed at him.

“We’re just teasing H, c’mon.” Des said through his chuckle. “How is Lou anyway? I haven’t seen him in a couple days, I miss him.”

“He’s good.” Harry barely breathed out as he kept his hand firmly on his neck.

“Or very good if he has a matching love bite.” Gemma said.

“Shut up.” Harry said through gritted teeth as he turned 50 shades of red darker.

“Look at his face!” Des said through a laugh.

“Oh, he definitely gave Louis one.” Gemma said as she sent a wink over to her little brother.

Harry hid his face in his hands as they giggled at him.

“Alright Gem, we should leave him alone.” Des said through his laugh.

Gemma muffled her laughter by putting a hand over her mouth, but that didn’t stop her from laughing.

“I hate you.” Harry said as he glared over at his sister.

“H stop it, when she gets a boyfriend you can do the same thing to her.” Des said as he looked over at his daughter.

Gemma’s laugh immediately stopped as Harry smirked at her.

“There we go, justice.” Des said as he looked between his kids.

Harry smiled over at his dad grateful before Des started coughing, but this was worse than the others. Des’ face was turning red as he couldn’t catch his breath and he clutched a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the hoarse sound. He tried to sit up to get air into his lungs, but ended up falling on his side.

“Dad!” Harry nearly yelled as he saw his father almost fall off the bed. He reached for his dad and with the help of Gemma got him sitting against the bed again. But Harry’s eyes went wide as he saw his dad’s hand with blood all over it. “Oh my God.” He whispered to himself.

Des was still coughing and one of the machines he was attached to began to beep rapidly, causing more panic in the room. Gemma shot up from her chair as Harry tried to hold his dad from falling off the bed as his eyes were shut and he was coughing violently.

“We need help!” Gemma screamed into the hallway.

Nurses were already running to the room as the machine went off. A doctor ran into the room and saw Harry trying to hold his dad from falling off the bed and he quickly moved to Des’ side.

“Son we need you to back up.” The doctor said.

Harry looked at the doctor like he was crazy as two more nurses rushed into the room. One began to tug on his arm as the other was taking orders from the doctor on what to do.

“I’m not leaving!” Harry said as he looked down at his dad through glassy eyes.

The nurse tugged harder at him and then Harry felt two arms wrap around him and pull him away from his dad’s side.

“Gem let go!” Harry nearly screamed as he saw the doctors and nurses doing something to his dad.

“Harry please stop.” Gemma said shakily through her few shed tears. “They’re helping him, just stop.” She said as she felt her baby brother try to pull away from her.

As Harry heard his sister he relaxed a little in her arms but his head shot up as he heard his dad gasping for air. Harry felt tears prickle down his cheeks as he looked over at his struggling father. “Gemma please.” Harry said through his tears as he began to struggle against her again.

Gemma only held him tighter as her own tears came rushing down her cheeks. “They’re helping him.” She barely said.

Harry shook his head quickly as he looked at his dad and the rushing doctors around him. The beeping on the machine was still going off and the nurses and doctor were talking loudly and quickly to each other, and it was all too much for Harry. A new wave of tears took over him as he slumped against his sister.

It took another 10 or so minutes for the doctor and nurses to stabilize Des and after they did they gave sorrow looks to the two teenagers before leaving. As soon as they left the room Harry rushed over to his dad’s side as Gemma called their mum and having her rush over.

“Okay… So maybe not a marathon.” Des said weakly through the tiniest of grins.

“Dad…” Harry barely breathed as he looked at his dad through a new wave of tears.

“Don’t cry buddy.” Des said knowing this wasn’t a time for joking as he pulled his son into his chest.

Harry hugged his dad back, not knowing how many more times he would be able to hold him. Des could feel his son’s tears on his neck as he hugged him and Des fought the urge himself not to cry. “I’m still right here big guy.” Des said softly as he rubbed Harry’s back soothingly.

At hearing that Harry just cried harder. By now it was inevitable, they all knew it was only a matter of time before they wouldn’t be able to hear their father’s voice, to see their father’s eyes or laugh along side him as he cracked a joke.

“Dad I-I can’t-”

“No.” Des said sternly as he pushed Harry off of him a little. “Don’t you dare say you can’t do something. I’m right here and I’m never going anywhere.” He said.

Harry looked at his father and only began to cry more. “B-but-”

“No.” Des shook his head. “Even when I’m gone… I’m still there for you buddy.” He said softly.

Harry felt his throat close and his eyes begin to sting at the amount of tears that had gathered in his eyes. Des grabbed him and Gemma and pulled them both close to his chest and kissing their heads sweetly. “I love you both so much.” He said shakily.

*~*

It was three hours later when Harry woke up in the waiting room of the hospital and saw his mum and sister’s tear stained cheeks that he knew it had happened. “No…” He said quietly as he felt like his chest was going to combust.

“Sweetheart he-”

“No!” Harry yelled as tears stung at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. If he released his tears then it was true. “No he’s not!!” He yelled louder trying to convince himself.

At the sight of her son Anne broke down and began crying. She found her way to a seat before throwing herself into it and unleashing all the sobs she had kept in for the sake of her kids. Harry stood up quickly and began to run to his dads room.

“Harry stop!” Gemma begged through a choked sob.

Harry didn’t want to hear it. They were lying to him. When he opened the hospital door he would find his dad smiling and laughing. But that wasn’t the case. When Harry barged into his dad’s room he found the bed empty.

Harry felt his heart and breathing stop all together before he felt his body go numb. He couldn’t think, couldn’t see, couldn’t hear as he crumpled to the ground and let out a deafening yell. Harry felt every tear he had held back burst from him as he felt like his heart had just lost it’s reason for beating. It hit Harry all at once in that very moment that he could never talk to his dad, never walk beside his dad, or hear his dad’s voice ever again. Harry wanted to yell, wanted to scream because what else could he do as he felt his entire world come crashing down.

Harry could hear footsteps coming towards him but he did nothing to try and stop himself from sobbing. It was when a hand touched his shoulder that he immediately pulled away. “Don’t touch me!” He yelled angrily.

When Harry looked up he saw his mum who looked as sad as he felt. But he was too angry and sad and having every terrible emotion run through him to feel bad.

“Harry.” His mum began to say softly. “I know how close you were with your dad-”

“Don’t say that.” Harry said with a touch of annoyance in his voice. “Don’t you dare say were. We still are.” He said as he backed away from his mum and got up from the floor.

Anne looked at her son sadly before nodding and standing up with him. “Sweetheart just talk to me.”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t want to talk to you.” He said through a sniffle.

Anne nodded slowly. “Just talk to someone.” She said through a few escaped tears.

Harry gave her a blank expression before turning around and heading towards the door.

*~*

Harry spent a silent car ride with Gemma as they drove back home from the hospital. The entire time both of them were sniffling, and trying to keep themselves together at least until they got into the house.

As they pulled up to their home Harry shot out of the car and stomped to the front door before running up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door shut. He paced around his room and tried to calm himself down but the same thought that his dad was gone, really gone kept entering into his mind. Before he let out a new wave of tears he picked up his cell phone and dialled the only person he knew who he could talk to.

Harry called Louis once, twice and then for a third time, and every time it had gone to voicemail. But the fourth time he called Louis answered and just before Harry could even let out a shaky breath as he tried to hold in his tears Louis interrupted him.

“Listen Harry it’s not a good time. I’ll talk to you later.”

And before Harry could mutter anything back Louis hung up. Harry slowly pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it in disbelief before dropping it and then dropping himself onto the floor as a new wave of tears escaped him.

His dad was dead, Louis didn’t care, his mum already thought of her husband as a past tense like he was never really with them and no one wanted to help. Harry felt like he was lost as he cried, not caring how loud he was being. His heart felt like it was stuck in his throat and was stopping air from reaching his lungs as he gasped for air between his sobs. Harry must’ve laid there for hours as when he felt like his tears had run out he saw that is was nearly 1 in the morning. Without thinking he pulled up his recent messages and began to type.

**To Lou :) : You don’t need to pick me up tomorrow.**

And with that Harry shuffled over to his bed and hid beneath the covers, wanting nothing to do with the world as he felt exhaustion take over him.

*~*

When Harry got to school he felt like he was on autopilot. Last night he got no sleep and shuffled out of bed to just throw on some clothes without any thought. He didn’t see the point in trying.

He walked to his locker with his eyes trained on the floor as he dialed his combination and threw his books into his locker.

All of a sudden Harry felt two arms wrapped around his waist. “Hey babe.” Louis said happily before he kissed his boyfriend’s neck.

Harry kept his head down low as shuffled out of Louis’ grip. He could feel Louis hesitantly let go of his waist and move around to face him. As Louis turned to look at Harry he gasped slightly as he saw with younger lad with bright red eyes with bags under them and tear stained cheeks.

“Harry, oh my God what happened? What’s wrong?” Louis asked panicked.

All Harry could do was slightly glance up at Louis. “I tried to call you yesterday.” He tried to say but it barely came out as a whisper.

“I know but the boys and I were rehearsing and when I got home I had a bunch of homework to do I couldn’t call you back.” Louis explained.

Harry took in a deep breath. He couldn’t start crying again, not at school. “You knew Lou.” He said quietly as he looked to the ground, feeling the too familiar compression on his chest.

“What?” Louis asked confused.

“You knew my dad was sick!! I told you and you saw him with me, and I tried to call you last night… And…” Harry trailed off as he felt tears come to his eyes.

Harry could feel himself almost shaking he was so mad and hurt, he couldn’t feel anything besides the choked sobs that came out of him. He could see other students stopping and watching him and Louis but he couldn’t care about that.

“Harry what’s going-”

“Louis he died yesterday!! I tried to call you and when I needed you, you ignored me!!” Harry shouted through his tears.

Louis stood there shocked as he just heard Harry. They knew Des didn’t have much longer but that never stopped the hope that Louis had been building. He felt his throat clench and tears pooling in his eyes as he saw his boyfriend nearly sobbing.

“H-Harry I’m -”

“Stop!” Harry shouted, making even more heads turn towards the pair. “Just stop…” He breathed out. “I need to leave. I can’t do this today.” Harry said as he tried to wipe his damp cheeks.

“Let me drive you home.” Louis said softly as he picked up Harry’s backpack that fell on the ground.

“No I’ll walk. I want to be alone.” Harry said as he grabbed his backpack from Louis and abruptly turned around before walking down the hall with his shoulders slumped and eyes trained on the ground.

Louis stood there with his mouth slightly hung open as he felt tears make his ways to his cheeks. The person who Harry looked up to the most, who was his best friend had just left him. And Louis had done nothing to help him but hurt him even more.

Louis noticed all of the students in the hall had stopped and were watching what had just happened. “The shows over, theres nothing to see!!” He shouted angrily as he shoved past students.

*~*

**From Lou :) (7:37 am): I can come over after school to talk**

**From Lou :)  (8:43 am): Do you want me to?**

**From Lou :) (9:00 am): I won’t if you don’t answer**

**From Lou :)  (2:32 pm): So I won’t come over but we can still talk…**

**From Lou :)  (5:28 pm): Harry please…**

**From Lou :)  (5:30 pm): I’m sorry… This doesn’t cut it but if you picked up my calls or let me see you we can talk**

**From Lou :)  (6:21 pm): Can you please answer me?**

**From Lou :)  (2:36 am): I figure you aren’t sleeping. Can we talk?**

**From Lou :)  (2:37 am): If you want to talk**

**From Lou :)  (2:39 am): We don’t have to if you don’t want to...**

**From Lou :)  (2:40 am): Maybe you are sleeping… I’ll try to talk to you later. Goodnight love.**

“Harry if that phone buzzes one more time I’m throwing it out the window.” Niall mumbled into a pillow.

“Sorry.” Harry muttered.

Niall turned towards Harry who was laying on the bed next to him and gave him a soft smile. “You should answer him.” He said quietly.

Harry looked over at Niall with a blank look. “He ignored me Niall. My dad…” He trailed off as he couldn’t say it. He didn’t want to say his dad was dead because if he did then it was really true. The more he heard it the more true it was.

“I know.” Niall said gently as he pulled the younger lad into his chest and hugged him.

Niall could immediately feel Harry’s tears on his neck and they had been in this position since Harry asked him to come over after school. Of course Niall went right over after Louis told him what had happened and he rushed to comfort the younger boy.

He and Harry had grown close over the past few months, closer than Harry and the other guys apart from Louis.

“Niall I want him b-back.” Harry sobbed as Niall held him close.

Niall rubbed Harry’s back and tried his best not to start crying as he had most of the afternoon with Harry. “I know you do… But Harry he’s gone.” He said softly.

Harry shook his head against Niall’s chest. “No, no he’s not.” He said.

Harry was sure that the more he denied it the sooner he would see his dad’s smile again, or hear his laugh again.

“Yes he is mate…” Niall said, hating having to break one of his best mates’ hearts.

At that Harry started crying even more and all Niall could think to do was hold him closer, trying to whisper things to him to calm him down.

*~*

Louis laid in his bed after he sent Harry his goodnight text and tried to calm his breathing as he was nearly sobbing against his pillow. As soon as he got home he ran up to his room and just cried. His pillows were soaking wet from his tears but that didn’t stop him from clutching them because he felt like he just had to hold something. He wanted Harry to call him, to talk to him, even just text him. Louis needed to apologize, to just see how Harry was doing because if he was anything like Louis he knew Harry would be on the verge of feeling like he was dying or was already dead on the inside.

Louis couldn’t grasp it. He couldn’t grasp the fact that the only man he ever looked up to, ever treated him like he was his own son was gone forever.

At the simple thought Louis felt even more tears come and he squeezed his eyes shut, creating even more darkness in the pitch black room.

“Louis…”

Louis couldn’t stop his choked sobs as he heard his mum quietly come into the room.

“Sweetheart it’s nearly 3 in the morning, please, you’ve been up here since you got home and I haven’t heard you stop crying since. Please tell me what’s wrong.” Jay pleaded as she sat on her son’s bed and began to rub his back soothingly.

“H-he’s dead mum.” Louis said through his sob.

Jay’s eyes went wide. “Louis who?!” She asked panicked thinking it was Harry.

“D-Des. Mum he-” Louis had to cut himself off as he felt like his throat closed and he let out a loud sob into his pillow.

Jay looked down at her son sadly as she knew how close the two of them had become over the past couple months, Louis looking up to Des like he was his father. “Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry.” She said quietly.

Louis sat up and wrapped his arms around his mum as he cried into her neck. “Mum I-I don’t know what to do.” He choked out.

Jay hugged her son back and hated seeing him like this. Hated seeing him so hurt.  “Love I’m not sure there is anything you can do.” She said quietly.

“Make it s-stop.” He sobbed. “Make it stop hurting.”

At that Jay nearly let a few tears roll down her cheeks. “The only thing you can do is think of all the good times. Just remember everything he told you, and said to you, everything that put a smile on your face.” She said.

“That was everything he said.” Louis choked out.

Jay just hugged her son closer and kissed his head, trying her best to be there for him. She knew that when the time came for Louis to comfort Harry he would be doing the same thing she was doing to him. Just holding him, and kissing his head, and telling him everything was going to be alright even if he didn’t believe it right now.

*~*

“Lou, what’s going on with you?” Niall asked from his place on the couch.

Louis combed his fingers through his hair in frustration as he looked over at the Irish lad. “Harry hasn’t talked to me in three days, and I don’t want to just show up at his house because his dad just died… It’d be rude of me to show up and demand to see him.” Louis explained.

“So what are you going to do?” Liam asked worriedly.

“I don’t know… He won’t pick up my calls and he ignores my texts.” Louis said with a bit of hurt in his voice.

“Well his dad just died. I mean I wouldn’t really want to be talking to anyone either.” Zayn offered.

“He’s been talking to me.” Niall chipped.

Zayn, Liam and Louis turned their heads to look at him.

“What?” He asked confused. “Harry and I have gotten really close since you two started dating. I'm sure he was just mad at Louis and wanted to talk to someone so he came to me. I’ve spending the past couple nights at his place.” Niall said with a shrug

“I'm such a terrible boyfriend.” Louis mumbled into his hands.

“You just gotta win him back mate.” Zayn said as he clapped Louis on the shoulder.

“But when? We have battle of the bands tomorrow and a football match the day after.” Louis tried to think of something, anything he could do. “Wait!! The battle of the bands, that’s it!!” Louis said excitedly.

“What?” Liam asked confused.

Louis ignored Liam and turned to Niall. “You need to tell him to come to battle of the bands tomorrow!!”

Louis knew he could get Harry to listen to him if he came to the battle of the bands. Over the past couple days he hasn’t been himself and the boys nearly dragged him out of the house because he refused to leave. He has gotten a little better, not crying as much but he was still hurt that Harry wouldn’t talk to him.

Niall quickly nodded and pulled out his phone.

“Lads I have an idea but we need to go to the garage.” Louis said.

The three boys followed Louis to the garage and they each grabbed their instruments as Louis started to frantically write on a pad of paper.

*~*

“Niall why are you making me go to this?” Harry asked as he leaned his head against the car window.

“So you can support me and the other lads. I know a certain blue eyed beauty that has been sulking for four days now.” Niall said glancing over at Harry and then turning his attention back to the road.

“Aw poor him.” Harry mumbled under his breath.

“Haz, listen… We’re all really sorry about your dad, but Lou has been kicking himself in the arse for treating you like that. He didn’t know what happened, and I know that didn’t give him excuse to ignore you… But he’s really heartbroken about it.” Niall tried to explain.

Harry kept quiet the rest of the way. Yeah, he was mad at Louis, but he just lost one of his best friends. He had a couple of reasons to be upset.

When they got to the building where the battle of the bands was being held Niall and Harry made their way out of the car. Niall grabbed his guitar and led Harry through the small building.

Louis was backstage trying to even his breathing as Niall texted him that they were there, and a second later he saw the blonde lad. “How is he?” Louis asked nervously.

“He’s okay.” Niall breathed out. “I hope this works.” He said.

“Me too.” Louis said through a small nod.

“Alright lads, we’re up.” Zayn said.

Both Louis and Niall nodded as Niall grabbed his guitar and slung it over his shoulder. Louis let out a final deep breath before following his mates on stage.

“Good evening everyone, we’re One Direction.” Louis said into the microphone. He looked up from where he was looking at the ground and saw a bright pair of green eyes looking back at him. A shy smile came across his face as he started talking again. “This is a original song so please sit back and enjoy.”

Louis heard Niall begin his intro and as Louis leaned to the microphone to sing he couldn’t take his eyes off Harry who was staring right back at him.

**I don’t wanna fight no more**

**Only wanna get to shore**

**Baby don’t slam the door tonight**

**We ran another off the tracks**

**And that’s time we can’t get back**

**We can save tomorrow if we try**

**Oh ‘til we make this right**

**Oh I won’t say goodnight**

Louis voice came out angelic as he sang and as the chorus came the music picked up. Liam and Zayn adding in making it sound more complete as Louis continued to sing.

**I just wanna make you laugh**

**I just wanna see that smile**

**Babe we’re only here**

**Oh for a little while**

**I just wanna hold you till, we fall asleep**

**I want love, I want us, I want you, I want me, I want peace**

Tears threatened Harry’s eyes as Louis continued to sing. Louis couldn’t take his eyes off Harry. He wanted him to know how much he meant these words, how sorry he was for everything.

**Everybody needs a place**

**Somewhere that’s warm and safe**

**A shelter from this crazy world we’re in**

**But tonight I let the rain inside**

**I took away your place to hide**

**I'm sorry that I made you cry again**

**Oh we can make this right**

**Oh just kiss me goodnight**

The band went into the chorus again, and as the song went along they played with more energy. It was the end of the chorus when Louis grabbed the microphone from the stand it was on and jumped off the stage. As he walked towards Harry he sang, Niall and Liam giving him back up vocals. When Louis got to Harry the younger lad turned a shade of pink as Louis brought up his free hand and cupped Harry’s cheek, missing the feeling of Harry’s warmth.

**Oh we don’t have to fight**

**Oh Just kiss me all night**

The band went quiet except for the guitar and Louis took this opportunity to slowly lean in and press his lips against Harry’s. Harry reacted immediately as if it was now a second nature to him and kissed Louis back. He missed this, he missed Louis and feeling his lips on his. He didn’t realise how much until that moment and for once in the past 4 days he didn’t think about his dad. He thought about Louis and how he makes everything seem better.

Louis pulled away with a shy grin on his face as the audience started cheering and clapping, looking at the two smiling idiots. Louis started walking backwards towards the stage, his eyes never leaving Harry’s. Liam and Niall took over the chorus as Louis made his way back. He hopped back on the stage with a new found excitement as the band finished out the song. Liam and Niall keeping with the background vocals.

**I just wanna make you laugh**

**I just wanna see that smile**

**Babe we’re only here**

**Oh for a little while**

**I just wanna hold you till, you fall asleep**

**I want love, I want us, I want you, I want me, I want peace**

The song ended and Louis had a small smile on his face as the crowd clapped enthusiastically but the main reason for that smile was because he felt like he got Harry back. As he was thinking this Louis felt someone pull on his arm and he fell off the stage with a yelp and into someones arms. When he looked up Louis saw Harry and a wide smile came across his face as Harry pulled him in close to his chest. Louis immediately wrapped his arms around the younger lad and tucked his head into Harry’s neck.

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry love.” Louis gushed out.

Harry pulled back and smiled in what felt like forever as he pushed Louis’ fringe out out of his face. “I know you are babe.” He said quietly with a soft grin before he dipped his head down and connected their lips together sweetly.

*~*

“You look great love.” Louis said quietly as he straightened Harry’s tie.

Harry nodded slightly as Louis kissed his cheek and then turned to see himself in the mirror. Him and Harry were wearing identical black suits with white button downs and black ties.

“I don’t want to go.” Harry said as he stared at his reflection.

Louis looked over to Harry and his slight frown. “If you don’t want to stay the whole time we can go.” He offered, trying to make Harry feel better.

Harry glanced at Louis and nodded before looking down at his shoes. “We should probably leave now. My mum might wonder where we are.” He breathed out.

Louis let out a sigh and said a quiet ‘okay’ before taking Harry’s hand and leading them to his car.

When they got to the funeral parlor Harry saw every person in his family and they all gave him a sad look. He was polite and greeted everyone, introducing Louis to his family and Louis took it upon himself to be Harry’s rock. When Harry introduced him he would put his hand out for whoever and shake their hand before saying sadly ‘it’s unfortunate we have to meet under these circumstances’ and it was true, this wasn’t how Louis wanted to meet Harry’s family, but here they were.

The service took place and soon enough and much to Harry’s dismay he was called up to say a few words about his father. With Louis squeezing his hand gently he let out a breath and stood up to got to the podium.

“Uhm I’m Harry Styles as most of you may know.” Harry began as he already felt his throat closing up. “M-my dad he…” He trailed off as tears pooled his eyes at the mere thought of his father. “H-he's my best friend.” Harry breathed out as a few tears fell. “He taught me how to read and write, and cook, but most importantly h-he taught me how to love life.” He said as more tears fell. “A-and it’s hard to lose someone who is such a big part of your life, and to be honest I don’t know how I-I’m going to get through this. But one of the last things he said to me was that he’s always gonna be here, even when he’s gone.” Harry said through a slight smile. “I’m not going to say my dad was a nice, or caring, or funny person. I going to say he is and always will be a nice, caring and funny person. Just because he’s gone doesn’t mean he’s any less of what he is. I won’t say he was something, but I will say he is something. I love my dad with everything I have in me and I know how much he loved all of us.” Harry said through a sniffle as he wiped his wet eyes. “All he gives is love, it just radiates off of him and just by watching him and my boyfriend I know how much he can impact someone’s life. Not only is he my dad but he’s like a dad to Louis too a-and I just can’t say how happy I am that they got to meet before he passed away.” Harry said as a new wave of tears came.

As Louis heard Harry up there he felt even more tears come to his eyes. He was already crying, but just listening to Harry made his heart feel like someone was squeezing it. Louis knew Harry was still talking but he couldn’t hear, couldn’t breathe as he thought about the very thing he had been trying to avoid for the past couple days. Louis felt Harry sit down next to him and he didn’t even know Harry had finished his speech but a second later he felt Harry’s hand on his thigh and squeeze it gently.

Harry knew Louis was trying his hardest. Trying to keep himself together for the sake of Harry but in this moment they just needed each other. Harry wrapping his arm around Louis and pulling him close as they both cried. Louis tucking his head into Harry’s neck as Harry rested his head on Louis’.

After a couple of minutes Louis had calmed down but Harry hadn’t. Louis pulled him impossibly closer and kissed his head.

“We can get through this babe.” He whispered softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so sad :( Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!!


	6. Chapter 6

“Lou what do you want for your birthday?” Harry asked as he played with Louis’ fingers.

Louis glanced up at Harry from where he was laying on the younger boys chest and shrugged. “I don’t know, you don’t have to get me anything. We’re already getting each other Christmas presents so you don’t need to get me two.” He said.

Harry huffed annoyed as he shifted slightly on the bed. “But I want to get you a present for your birthday. I’d feel like a terrible boyfriend if I didn’t.” He whined.

Louis shrugged again. “I guess you’ll be a terrible boyfriend then.” He said through a slight laugh.

“Lou.” Harry whined

“Babe I don’t know! We’ve been dating for over two months I’m sure if you really wanted to you could figure something out.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“You’re the worst.” Harry muttered. “And you’re gonna be old. Like I’m 15 and when people ask how old you are they’re gonna think you’re like a creeper or something because you’ll be 18.”

“Agh don’t remind me.” Louis said as he hid his head in Harry’s neck.

Harry smiled down at Louis and pulled him impossibly closer to his side. “I’m gonna be dating an old man.” He giggled.

“You clearly like the idea of that, I feel like I should almost be worried.” Louis chuckled.

“Maybe one day I’ll meet some hot rugged older guy and leave you for him.” Harry teased.

“But I am that! I am hot and rugged and older!” Louis said sitting up slightly to look at his laughing boyfriend.

“Lou you wear sweaters and skinny jeans and drink tea and it takes you a good 20 minutes to do your hair and-”

“And that’s why you’ll stay with me because you love those things about me.” Louis retorted as he laid back down on Harry.

Harry felt his hand go clammy almost immediately as Louis said that. At this point there was no denying it. Harry had fallen hard for Louis Tomlinson, and as much as he tried to tell himself otherwise whenever he saw the blue eyed boy he could feel his heart skip a beat. Harry had wondered if over time that would go away but he still has those nerve wracking moments with Louis like he had on their first date. Things were calmer, easier now for sure that they were dating and got to really know each other but still Harry would find himself with his heart pounding out of his chest and his air coming up short when Louis would simply touch him or even look at him. He could only hope that Louis felt the same.

“Sure.” Harry said jokingly through a shaky breath.

Louis tried to stop the small smile on his face as he heard Harry. He wanted it to be true. He wanted Harry to feel the same way that he does. After two short months he found himself loving every little thing that the curly haired kid did. The same fireworks and sparks shoot through him just by the simplest touch, and he wouldn’t be upset if those feelings never went away.

“What about you? What should I get you for Christmas?” Louis asked.

Harry quirked an eyebrow down at him. “You won’t tell me what you want for your birthday so why should I tell you what I want for Christmas?” He asked.

“Because.” Louis whined as he poked Harry’s side.

“Lou thats not a reason.” Harry chuckled.

“Harry.” Louis whined as he rolled on top of the younger lad.

“Get off me you child.” Harry said through a laugh as he tried to pry Louis’ arms off of him.

Louis continued to whine and complain as he rolled and squirmed on Harry, trying to irritate his boyfriend.

“Lou stop.” Harry said as Louis refused to get off of him.

“No.” Louis said as he only clung on harder.

“I’m not gonna tell you anything if you don’t get off me.” Harry said, trying to push Louis away from him.

Louis smiled to himself and then let go of Harry before looking at him happily.

“Alright you want to know?” Harry said through a small smile.

Louis nodded quickly, knowing he had no clue what to get Harry.

“Okay come here.” Harry whispered.

Louis looked at him quizzically before leaning forward, almost leaning off the bed. Harry smiled at him before he bent his head and was about to whisper in Louis’ ear, but instead he grabbed Louis’ arm and pulled him forward, making him tumble off the bed with a yell. Harry let out a hoarse laugh as he saw Louis hit the ground with a surprised expression. He clutched at his stomach as Louis glared at him but before Harry got lost in his own laughter Louis reached up from the floor and yanked on Harry’s shirt, pulling him down. Harry stopped his laughter immediately and yelped as he tumbled off the bed and onto Louis. As Harry fell on him, Louis groaned and tried to push him off but Harry began laughing again as Louis’ plan backfired.

“Get off me you giant.” Louis mumbled from under Harry.

“No you pulled me down here.” Harry chuckled as he nuzzled his head into Louis’ neck.

Louis giggled as Harry’s hair tickled his neck. “Stop, get off.” He said through his laughter as he tried to push Harry off.

“No.” Harry said through a small smile against Louis skin.

Louis tried pushing Harry off, only making the younger lad laugh as Louis was failing miserably. “How are you a twig but weigh a thousand pounds?!” Louis complained.

Harry chuckled to himself as he pushed his entire body weight on Louis and nuzzled his head closer to Louis’ neck, making the older lad’s breath hitch as he felt Harry lips against his skin. Louis nearly melted as Harry started kissing him there and immediately stopped pushing against him, making Harry laugh to himself. As Harry laughed Louis could feel the vibrations running through him and that only made his insides feel like they were on fire as the familiar heat rose up in him.

“Boo!”

Harry shot his head up and saw the twins standing there in the doorway giggling. He sat up with reddened cheeks as Louis looked over at his sisters and groaned from his place on the floor in annoyance.

“What?” He grumbled, refusing to sit up.

Instead of answering the two little girls giggled and ran towards their brother and dropped their bodies onto his. Louis groaned again as they fell on him and began jumping. Louis didn’t even try to fight it, he just let them jump on him as Harry laughed at Louis’ annoyed expression.

“C’mon girls, off your brother.” Harry said through his laugh as he saw that Louis was about to lose it.

He scooped up the two girls and pulled them into his lap, making the two toddlers snuggle into him.

“I don’t understand why you people feel the need to sit on me.” Louis said as he stared at the ceiling.

Harry looked over at him and let out a light laugh. “Because you’re small and cute, it’s fun.” He said knowing Louis would be annoyed by it.

“Stop.” Louis whined.

“Arreh!” Phoebe said hitting Harry’s shoulder to get his attention.

Harry smiled over at Louis before looking down at the toddler in his lap. “What sweetheart?” He asked.

“Play!” She said with a wide smile.

Harry looked over at Louis and he saw his boyfriend pick his head from the ground with raised eyebrows. “Sorry love, I’m playing with Louis right now.” He said, sending a wink over to Louis, making the older lad slap a hand over his mouth to muffle a laugh.

The two little girls dropped their smiles and began pouting at Harry.

“Oh don’t do that.” Harry said, knowing he would fall for it.

They only began to look at Harry with sad eyes and he knew in a second he was going to give up.

“You’re such a softie.” Louis scoffed before he got up from the floor and picked up the two toddlers before setting them down outside his room and closing the door on them.

“Lou!! You just shut the door in their faces! They’re babies!” Harry said.

Louis shrugged before he walked over to his bed and laid down. “They’ll be fine.” He said as he pat the space next to him, wanting Harry to come on the bed.

Harry rolled his eyes and hopped onto the bed next to Louis and Louis immediately wrapped his arms around the younger lad.

“You’re gonna be one of those dads that spoils the shit out of their kids.” Louis said through a small laugh.

“No I won’t.” Harry mumbled, but in reality he knew he really would be.

“Yes you would! You give those two whatever they want!” Louis said.

“And what about you?” Harry said as he looked down at Louis. “I think you’d spoil them more.”

Louis picked his head off of Harry’s chest and looked at him in shock. “I would not!”

“You so would! I know that under what you think is a tough exterior there is a real softy.” Harry said, poking Louis’ side. “You would do anything just to make your kids happy.”

“Well who wants their kid unhappy?” Louis mumbled as he snuggled closer to Harry.

“Exactly.” Harry chuckled.

“Whatever.” Louis grumbled. “And I’m not a softie.” He said.

“Yes you are. Well you’re a secret softie.” Harry said as he rubbed Louis’ back. “Like look at you right now. I thought I was the biggest cuddler in the world but when we started dating I found out I was very wrong.” He chuckled as he looked down at his boyfriend who was making sure there was no distance between them.

Louis glared up at Harry before pulling away from him and shifting to the opposite side of the bed and turning his back to Harry. Harry laughed at him and reached for his arm, wanting to pull him back in.

“Aw c’mon Lou.” Harry said through a smile as Louis refused to move.

Louis stayed silent as Harry pulled on his arm. He knew that if he ignored Harry long enough he would come crawling over to him.

“Lou.” Harry whined. “Come back.” He said, pulling on Louis’ waist.

Louis smiled to himself as he heard Harry getting impatient and as he predicted a moment later he felt an arm wrap around his waist and a body mold around his. As Harry snuggled into Louis, Louis couldn’t stop the wide grin on his face as he felt Harry’s nose nuzzling into his hair. He turned around and smiled at Harry before dipping his head and kissing him sweetly.

“I win.” He said against Harry’s lips.

Harry smiled into the kiss and nodded slightly as he shifted himself so he was hovering over his boyfriend.

*~*

“Louis! Hello sweetheart!” Anne said happily as she answered the door.

“Hi Anne.” Louis said through a smile as he moved out of the cold and into the warm, welcoming home. Louis toed off his shoes and shuffled his winter coat and scarf off before he walked through the home. “Hey Gem.” He said as he saw Gemma on the phone and blushing. “Oh who’re you talking to? That your boyfriend?” He teased.

Gemma got ten shades of red darker as she shook her head. “Shut up Lou.” She muttered before scurrying past him and up to her room.

Louis chuckled at her and made his way into the living room where he found his sleeping boyfriend. He smiled to himself, loving how cute Harry was as he slept. Louis shuffled over to the couch quietly and gently sat down beside Harry before dipping his head and kissing the younger lad. A second later Harry woke up and kissed back, smiling against Louis as he brought his hand up and combed his fingers through the back of Louis’ hair.

“That’s my favorite way to wake up.” Harry said through a soft smile as Louis released the kiss.

Louis chuckled down at him before connecting their lips again quickly. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He said softly.

“You just get here?” Harry asked as he ran his fingers through Louis’ hair.

“Yeah, your mum let me in.” Louis said. “Is your sister dating someone?” He asked.

Harry looked up at him confused. “Um no? She hasn’t said anything.” He said.

Louis shrugged. “Well I think she may have met someone. I was on my way in here and I saw her blushing like mad while she was talking on the phone.”

Harry glanced over at the stairs before looking back at Louis. “Hm.” He hummed.

Louis smiled to himself as he saw Harry slightly agitated. “Aw baby brother Harry, getting all protective.” Louis teased.

Harry rolled his eyes as his boyfriend laughed at him. “She’s only had one other boyfriend and that guy was a dick. If she really is dating someone I’m not afraid to give him some hell.”

Louis scoffed. “And what exactly are you gonna do? Cuddle them to death?” He asked through a laugh.

“Shut up.” Harry muttered. “I can be a jerk if I want to.”

“Sorry babe, but you can’t. You’re too nice.” Louis chuckled as he looked down at his annoyed boyfriend.

“Why are you even here?” Harry huffed.

“What, I can’t visit my lovely boyfriend?” Louis asked before he bent his head and pecked Harry’s lips.

“You can.” Harry said through a small laugh.

“Plus you texted me at like 3 am and asked me to come over, so theres that.” Louis said through a laugh.

Harry quirked an eyebrow confused but then remembered that he had actually texted Louis.

“Why were you up anyway?” Louis asked.

Harry looked to the ground as a small frown made it’s way to his lips. “I was uh at the cemetery.” He said quietly.

Louis let out a small breath and looked down at Harry sadly. “Babe why were you there so late?” He asked softly.

Harry shrugged. “I just lost track of time I guess.”

“Did you walk in the cold?” Louis asked worriedly.

Harry nodded slightly remembering how he was knocked back and forth by the winter wind.

Louis sighed softly and looked down at Harry who was lost in his own thoughts. “Please don’t walk home or stay out that late. I’m just gonna worry about you.” He said quietly as he ran his fingers through Harry’s curls. “I’ll drive you or pick you up or anything.” Louis offered.

Harry nodded again and Louis gave him a tight lined smile. “So ready to get to work?” Harry asked, wanting to change the subject.

Louis gave him a confused look before speaking. “What?” He asked.

“You and I are in charge of decorating the house for Christmas.” Harry said through a small smile.

“The whole house?” Louis whined.

“Yup.” Harry said popping the ‘p’.

“Ugh, do you even have enough decorations for that?”

Harry scoffed. “Do you know my mum?” He asked through a small chuckle.

Louis laughed. “True.” He said.

“I really don’t wanna get up though.” Harry said as he stretched against the couch.

Louis watched as Harry’s shirt rose and felt his breath go short. “Well then I can just lay down with you then.” He said with a smile.

Harry smiled as Louis began lay down on his chest and snuggle against him. “Lou c’mon.” He said as he poked Louis’ side.

“But I’m comfy now.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s neck.

Harry chuckled and shifted on the couch, making Louis grumble. “Lets go love, up.” He instructed.

“Harreh stop.” Louis whined as his boyfriend kept moving under him.

“I swear, half the time we’re together we both fall asleep at some point and we’re not doing that today, so up!”

“Harreh.” Louis whined again.

“Loueh.” Harry mocked through a chuckle. “C’mon love.” He said before he kissed Louis’ hair quickly.

Louis smiled to himself and looked up to Harry. “I love it when you call me that.” He said through his grin before he connected their lips.

Louis could feel Harry smiling into the kiss and it only made his own grin grow. When they pulled apart Louis reluctantly got off Harry and helped the younger boy up before they started with their decorating.

*~*

“Harry it doesn’t look good like that!” Louis said as he watched Harry hanging lights on the outside of the house.

“You wanna come up here and do it?” He yelled from the top of the ladder annoyed.

Louis shivered and looked up to where Harry was and quirked an eyebrow. “No way in hell.” He said.

Harry rolled his eyes and reached to staple the next few inches of lights. “We just have to finish this and then decorate the tree. Everything inside is good right?” Harry tried to confirm as he felt himself stretch forward.

“Yeah, everythings good inside.” Louis said as he shuffled on the snow.

“Alright goo- Shit!!!” Harry begin to say but as he stretched a bit too far he began to tumble forward and off the ladder.

“Harry!!” Louis yelled as he saw his boyfriend begin to fall from the top of the ladder.

Louis ran to where Harry was going to fall and just before he was going to hit the ground Louis got under him and collapsed as Harry fell on top of him. Louis heard a slight snap and pain shoot up his arm before he let out a pained groan.

“Oh my God Louis are you okay?! Oh my God!! Mum!!!!” Harry screamed as he stood up and  saw his boyfriend clutching his arm in agony.

Louis felt the wind knocked out of him and he tried to get his breath back. At the same time trying to ignore the pain coursing through his arm. “Harry.” He choked out as he was still trying to get his breathing back to normal.

Harry looked at Louis as he laid in the snow and quickly knelt by his side. “What? What's wrong?!” He asked frantically.

“I knew you were a klutz.” Louis teased, remembering the night he asked Harry to be his boyfriend and then Harry making both of them tumble to the ground.

Harry chuckled at him and helped the older lad sit up. “Are you okay?” He asked nervously.

Louis winced as he tried to move his arm. “I think I sprained my wrist or something.” He said.

“Oh my God, this is all my fault! I just broke my boyfriend! Holy shit Louis I’m so, so sorry! I can’t believe I-”

“Harry shut up!” Louis said through a laugh as he watched Harry have a freak out.

“Sorry.” Harry muttered. “Want me to get my mum? She can look at it.”

“Sure.” Louis said as he stood up with Harry’s help.

The pair made their way inside the house with Harry apologizing a million times and Louis wanting to hit him because he wouldn’t shut up.

“Mum!!!” Harry screamed once they got inside.

Anne rushed to the front door as she heard her son’s panicked scream. “What’s wrong dear?” She asked worriedly.

“I fell from the ladder and Louis tried to catch me but I just ended up crushing him a-and he might have sprained his wrist.” Harry rushed out.

Louis looked over at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes as he toed off his shoes.

“Louis can I take a look?” She asked.

Louis nodded and held out his arm with a wince, allowing Anne to see it. As she gently held his arm in her hand Louis had to bite his tongue from how much it hurt.

“Does this hurt sweetheart?” Anne asked as she put the tiniest bit of pressure on Louis’ wrist.

Louis sucked in a deep breath as pain shot through his arm. “Yeah.” He breathed out.

Anne nodded and looked at his arm quizzically. “I think you should get an x-ray dear.” She said.

Louis let out an annoyed groan, not wanting to go to the hospital.

“Oh my God this is all my fault! -”

“Harry if you apologize one more time I’m going to hit you.” Louis said, making the younger lad shut up immediately. “I’ll just try to get one now I guess.” He huffed.

“I’ll go with you.” Harry said quickly, feeling terrible.

Louis nodded and said that they’d be back before leading Harry out the door and to the car. “Shit how am I gonna drive?” He asked.

“You drive with one hand all the time.” Harry said. “Cause you’re always holding my hand.” He said teasingly.

Louis chuckled at him and hopped in the car with Harry following him. “But now I can’t hold your hand.” He said through a small frown.

Louis started the car and was about to back out of the driveway before Harry stopped him.

“Wait my mum is coming out!” Harry quickly said as he saw his mum coming out of the house.

Louis rolled his window down and looked at Anne expectantly. “What’s up?” He asked.

“I won’t be here when you boys get back, I have some errands to run. So keep me updated please.” She said.

“Will do boss.” Louis said.

Anne chuckled at him with a soft smile. “Thanks Lou. I’ll see you two later.” She said before walking to her own car.

Louis and Harry began to make their way to the hospital and Louis wasn’t a fan of just resting his arm in his lap without Harry’s hand in his. It just didn’t feel right.

“God damnit.” Louis mumbled to himself as he saw the traffic jam ahead of them, caused by the ice from the snowstorm they had last night.

“Shit.” Harry breathed out as he saw that the traffic wasn’t going to go anywhere.

“Well… Maybe I can go tomorrow or something. Do you have like a bandage at your house? I could wrap my wrist.” Louis said.

Harry thought about it for a second before nodding. “Yeah we should.”

Louis nodded once and looked around to find a way to turn around. Once he made U turn he began to head back to Harry’s house.

“Well some good news is that we have the house to ourselves.” Louis said with a smirk.

Harry chuckled at him before speaking. “Good. I owe you for that.” He said motioning to Louis wrist.

Louis felt his cheeks burn up as he could only think about what Harry was talking about. And before he knew it he was speeding to Harry’s house without a second thought.

“Eager love?” Harry said teasingly as he placed his hand on Louis’ thigh and squeezed it gently.

Louis began to feel his heart pounding and palms sweat as they got closer to the house and all he could do to answer Harry was nod slightly.

Louis pulled up to Harry’s house and nearly ran to the front door with Harry laughing behind him. “C’mon.” Louis whined as Harry was taking too long.

“We need to wrap you up first.” Harry said nodding to Louis wrist.

Louis let out an annoyed groan as he followed Harry into the house.

“Niall?” Harry asked confused as he saw the irish lad sitting on the couch with his sister.

Niall’s head shot up and he looked at his two best mates with wide eyes. “Uh hi guys.” He said.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows.

Niall glanced over at Gemma and then back at Louis and Harry. “W-well I just wanted to stop by and see how my best mate was doing.” He said sheepishly.

“I thought you guys were going to the hospital?” Gemma asked through gritted teeth.

Harry looked at her confused before looking over at Louis. “We were… The traffic was really bad though so we’re just gonna wrap it up here.” He said slowly.

“What happened?!” Niall asked concerned.

“Harry’s a klutz and fell on me from the top of the ladder.” Louis explained shortly.

“You could’ve just let me fall and you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” Harry mumbled.

“Yes but then you’d be hurt and I wouldn’t want that now would I?” Louis asked if it was obvious.

“So you guys are staying here then?” Gemma asked, interrupting their bickering.

Louis looked over at Harry with raised eyebrows, wanting to go through with what Harry had suggested in the car.

“Yeah, we’re just gonna be upstairs though.” Harry said, noticing the not so subtle look Louis was giving him.

“Ni what are you doing?” Louis asked, still confused as to why he was there.

Niall looked between his best mates and then back to Gemma. “I’m uh, well I see you guys are busy and stuff so I’ll just head home.” He said as he scratched the back of his neck.

And if Louis wasn’t mistaken he could’ve swore he saw Gemma let out a small sigh in disappointment, but he chose to ignore it. “Alright well bye mate. We’ll see ya later.” He said.

Niall looked between the pair again before looking back at Gemma and giving her a tight lined smile. He stood up from the couch and said goodbye to each of them before letting himself out.

“That was weird.” Harry muttered.

“Yeah it was... So Harry, you know that thing we were talking about in the car… Let’s go.” Louis urged, growing impatient.

Harry smirked at him and nodded. “Alright love. C’mon, lets go wrap your wrist.” He said before leading Louis up the stairs.

Harry found a bandage he could wrap around Louis’ wrist in the bathroom and after securing his wrist Louis nearly ran to Harry’s bedroom. Harry smiled at him the entire and time and just as they walked into his room Harry grabbed him by the waist and shut his door forcefully with his foot before connecting their lips and rushing Louis towards the bed.

*~*

“Harry?” Louis asked as he walked into his boyfriends house.

“In here!”

Louis walked to where he heard the shout come from and as he walked closer and closer to the kitchen an amazing smell took over his senses. He walked into the kitchen and saw Harry standing over the stove.

“Hey babe, it smells incredible in here.” Louis said.

“Happy birthday Lou!!!” Harry said happily as he turned to face Louis.

Louis smiled at him as Harry cupped his cheeks between his hands and kissed him tenderly.

“You know it isn't really my birthday.” Louis said once they released the kiss.

Harry shrugged. “I know, but still. We can’t celebrate it tomorrow so we’re doing it today!” He said happily. “Hows the wrist?”

“It’s fine. I’m just keeping the bandage around it, and I think I’ll only need it for like another week or two.” Louis said through a smile before wrapping his arms around the younger lads waist and smiling up at him. "Well thank you love." He said softly.

Harry chuckled at him before pulling Louis in closer. "You don't even know what I got you."

Louis shrugged slightly. "Doesn't matter, I get to spend the day with you." He said through a smile.

"Aw thanks Lou." Harry said teasingly.

"Shut up." Louis muttered against his chest.

Harry laughed at his boyfriend and kissed him quickly before pulling away. "So since you didn't tell me what you wanted for your birthday I came up with something I think you'll like." He said.

Louis looked up at him confused. "And what would that be?"

"I made you dinner since you said that you wanted to be the true judge of my food." Harry said through a small laugh.

Louis looked at him surprised as a soft smile made its way to his lips. He couldn't help but think back to their second date when it was nearly 1 in the morning and they sat on Harry's couch, drinking tea and just talking. "Oh yeah?" He asked through his grin.

Harry nodded once before speaking. "Just for you. My mum and sister are out all night." He said.

Louis raised his eyebrows, loving the sound of that. "What are they doing?" He asked.

Harry shrugged. "My mum is working and Gemma went out with someone."

Louis smiled to himself as he pulled Harry impossible closer. "Well I love the sound of that." He said through a smirk.

Harry laughed down at him before leaning his forehead against Louis'. "Dinner first love."

Louis huffed and kissed Harry quickly. "Only if we have to." He said in fake annoyance. "So what'll we be having?"

“We are having Asian glazed chicken with buttered green beans and mashed potatoes.” Harry said happily.

“Damn that sounds good.” Louis said nearly groaning as he could smell the food, and if it tasted half as good as it smelled he knew it was going to be amazing.

Harry smiled down at Louis before dipping his head and kissing the older boy sweetly. Once they released the kiss he made both of their plates and led Louis to the small kitchen table. Harry could feel his heart rate pick up as he placed Louis’ plate in front of him. He really wanted Louis to like it, it would be embarrassing if it tasted terrible.

Louis cut up his first piece of chicken as he listened to Harry talk about what he got his mum and sister for Christmas and placed the food in his mouth. As the sweet taste took over his senses he closed his eyes and let out a groan that may have been too loud for just eating food. “Holy shit Harry.” Louis breathed out as he tried to regain his composure.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he watched his boyfriend nearly melt in his seat. “Good?” He asked through a chuckle.

Louis couldn’t even form words he was so lost for how delicious the chicken was. He hasn’t even tried the green beans or mashed potatoes yet. “Harry cook like this and I see us very happy in the future.” He joked.

Harry smiled shyly at Louis, happy at the thought of being with Louis for long term. “Well I’m glad you like it.” He said quietly through his grin.

“Love it. I love it.” Louis said before he shoved more food in his mouth.

Harry laughed at him as he watched his boyfriend nearly stuffing his face. He thought back to their first date when Louis was basically shovelling his food into his mouth without a second thought.

As Louis was eating he kept thinking ‘I should’ve said it’. He had the perfect opportunity. ‘I love it and I love you’ he knew he should’ve said it. It would’ve been sweet and nice and completely unexpected from Harry’s side. Louis wanted to say it, thats all he ever wanted to say to the younger boy these days. Not just say it, but scream it so everyone would know. Now he had to find another way to sneakily say it, and he needed to do it soon before he just accidentally screamed it at his boyfriends face.

“Lou?”

Louis snapped out of his trance and looked up to see Harry looking at with questioned eyebrows. “What?”

“I asked if you wanted more.” Harry said through a chuckle as he motioned to Louis’ plate.

Louis looked down and saw his plate completely empty. “Oh uh, I’m fine for now babe thanks.” He said trying to remember when he ate all of his food.

“Alright.” Harry said with a nod as he got up and grabbed his and Louis’ plate to put them in the sink.

“Thank you for the best birthday gift ever.” Louis said through a laugh as he stood up and wrapped his arms around the younger lad.

“I’m sure it wasn’t the best.” Harry said through a shy smile.

Louis grinned at him before standing on his toes and kissing his boyfriend sweetly. “It was because I was with you.” He said when he released the kiss.

Harry chuckled at him before shaking his head slightly. “You’re such a sap.”

Louis shrugged. “Only for you.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh again because since when is Louis so cute? “I’m sure you’re just saying that because you want something.” He said with a slight smirk.

Louis laughed up at him before pulling Harry close to his chest and tucking his head into Harry’s neck. “Well thats true… It is my birthday after all. But really, this has been the best birthday.” He said.

Harry smiled softly at the older lad. “I’m glad.” He said quietly.

“So.” Louis started with a smirk. “Since it is my birthday-”

He started but was cut off with a pair of lips crashing onto his. Louis smiled into the kiss as Harry pulled Louis impossibly closer against him and led him to the stairs.

*~*

“Alright guys we all done with presents?” Anne asked as looked under the tree.

“Looks like it.” Harry said quietly.

He hadn’t been feeling ‘jolly’ all day. When he woke up he hadn’t felt the usual warmth and happiness he does on Christmas and of course he knew why. This was his first Christmas without his dad, and nothing felt right.

There wasn’t booming laughter coming from the kitchen as Harry and his dad made breakfast together. Or the yelp from Harry as his dad tried to throw flour at him. Nothing felt right. Now Harry was going to make breakfast on his own and the kitchen would be silent.

“I’m gonna be right back.” Harry said quietly as he pushed himself off the couch.

Anne let out a quiet breath as she watched her son slump up the stairs and she knew that he was hurting. And especially on this day because this had been Des’ favorite holiday.

Harry made it to his room and slid past the door before completely collapsing on his bed. He was sick and tired of crying. His eyes felt like they were constantly pooling with tears unless he was with Louis.

Louis knew how to take his mind off of things for a while. Make him feel like maybe it really hadn’t happened.

Harry sniffled into his pillow and pulled it into his chest, just wanting to hold something. He didn’t know how to do this. How was he supposed to go through with the rest of his life without his best friend at his side? He had found that the past two weeks without his dad was somewhat bearable, but only because Louis was at the house 24/7 unless he was sleeping, and even sometimes Anne would go into Harry’s room to wake him up, only to find the two boys passed out, cuddled on the bed.

Harry heard a soft knock at the door before he wiped his eyes. “Yeah?” He asked quietly. As Harry looked up and cleared his eyes he saw the all too familiar chestnut hair and bright blue eyes. “Lou?” He asked confused.

“Hi love.” Louis said quietly as he walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked as he tucked his head into Louis’ neck.

“I just thought that you wouldn’t be feeling well today.” Louis explained.

“But it’s Christmas, you should be with your mum and sisters.”

Louis squeezed Harry just a bit tighter as he shook his head. “We already opened presents and everything. I wanted to come over.”

Harry couldn’t believe this. Louis knew how he would be feeling, knew he wouldn’t be the happiest on one of the most joyous days of the year. And that thought only made a new wave of tears flood Harry’s eyes.

Louis rubbed Harry’s back soothingly and tried calming the younger lad down. “It’s alright love.” He said quietly.

Every time Harry cried in Louis’ arms Louis could feel his heart nearly breaking. He hated it when Harry cried, hated how much the younger boy was hurting.

As Harry calmed down a bit after a couple of minutes Louis knew that he would want to lay down, so Louis shifted them so Harry was resting his head on Louis’ chest.

“Lou you should be with your family.” Harry said quietly as he tried to even his breathing.

Louis shook his head slowly. “No, I should be with you today.”

“I’m okay, really. You should go home and be with your mum and sisters.” Harry tried to insist.

“Babe I’m not going anywhere.” Louis said.

“Why?” Harry asked quietly.

He really didn’t understand why Louis would rather spend Christmas with him than his family.

Louis looked down at the younger lad and immediately felt his heart rate pick up. He let out a deep breath as he pulled Harry closer to him. Louis knew this could be his opportunity, one of the few chances he had to say this before he chickened out. “Because I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think Harry's response will be? And sorry for not updating in a little bit, I have an exchange student living me and it's kind of hard to find time to write. I'll try very hard the get the next chapter out relatively quickly. Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I love you. It wracked in Harry’s head as he felt himself freeze and his breath fall short. Louis loved him. Louis just said ‘I love you’. No that can’t be right. Theres no way this amazing, perfect guy would ever say he loves him. Harry couldn’t move, couldn’t think as he laid in Louis’ arms. He felt his heart nearly pounding out of his chest at just the thought of Louis saying that he loves him, and what made it worse was that the only thing Harry wanted to do was scream it back.

Louis held his breath as Harry fell silent in his arms. He ruined it. He just ruined their relationship, it was official. Harry was probably freaked out and would want to spend some time apart, or even worse just break up. Louis couldn’t bare that thought. He doesn’t know what he would do if Harry wanted to break up. At the mere thought he felt his throat tighten and eyes begin to water but he shook it away because Harry hadn’t even said anything yet. And that only made Louis freak out more as he felt the younger lad stiff in his arms.

“Harry I’m -”

Louis began quietly as he felt like he had to apologize but he was cut off with a strong pair lips crashing onto his. He was shocked at first but then felt relief flood over him as he kissed Harry back and realized that he hadn’t messed everything up. He kissed back sweetly as Harry combed his fingers through the back of Louis’ feathery hair.

Harry released the kiss and let out a small breath as he backed just an inch away from Louis. “I love you too.” He said through a small smile.

At hearing those words Louis felt his heart swell and a wide smile come across his lips. Never before had he felt so happy, so alive. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

The two teenage boys were smiling like mad as they kissed. Louis could feel his heart flutter as he couldn’t believe it. Harry loved him. He said it and Louis heard it and it was the most perfect thing he had ever heard in his life.

Harry hovered over Louis and felt like his entire body was on fire as he really thought about what Louis had said and that only made the grin on his lips double in size. He laid himself down on Louis’ chest and deepened the kiss as he ran his hands up and down Louis’ sides. Harry tugged at the shirt, a silent request for Louis to take it off and Louis immediately sat up and allowed the younger boy to pull it off, disconnecting their lips for a split second before crashing them back together.

All Louis could do was try to even his breathing as Harry pushed down on him. He couldn’t believe this. First Harry said he loved him back and now he was getting kissed like he only had a few seconds left to live, it was so urgent. But it wasn’t only urgent. Louis could feel how much Harry loved him, just by how he was getting kissed, and nothing had ever felt so perfect.

*~*

Louis was breathing heavily as he came down from his rush and Harry climbed back up to him and snuggled into the older lad’s neck. Louis closed his eyes as he tried to calm his heart rate, needing to relax before he spoke up.

“Y-you didn’t have to do that.” Louis said shakily, referring to the blowjob he just received.

Harry let out a deep breath against Louis’ neck, making the older lad shiver as he felt Harry’s breath. “I wanted to.” Harry said quietly through a soft smile.

Louis looked down at his boyfriend and a warm grin came across his lips. “I love you.” He said, never ignoring the feeling of electricity that shot through him as he said it.

Harry smiled shyly to himself as he took his head off of his boyfriends sweaty chest and looked up at him. “I love you too.” He said softly before leaning forward and kissing Louis’ lips sweetly.

Louis’ heart fluttered as he smiled into the kiss. He thought that he could never get used to hearing that. “And merry Christmas.” He said through a chuckle as Harry released the kiss.

“Merry Christmas.” Harry mumbled happily as he laid on Louis’ bare chest. “We should probably go downstairs at some point. We’ve been up here for a couple hours.” He said.

“No.” Louis whined as he pulled Harry into his chest. “You’re always trying to make me get up after we do something and I just want to sleep.”

“You’re always falling asleep when we’re together.” Harry chuckled.

“Babe thats only because you make me come  everytime we’re together and I get tired afterwards. Don’t pretend you don’t get tired either.” Louis huffed as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

“Maybe because we’re always up here for hours and sooner or later our mums check on us and I don’t want one of them to walk in on us being ‘indecent’.” Harry said.

Louis scoffed. “When are we ever ‘indecent’?” He asked through a chuckle.

Harry looked up at Louis with raised eyebrows and then looked down at at his boyfriend’s bare chest. “Babe you’re only in your boxers right now and my shirt is off… I think my mum wouldn’t be too happy to see that.” He said.

“I don’t know… I think my body is quite nice.” Louis joked as he looked down at himself.

Harry hummed. “That it is love, but I’m just saying it’s something my mum wouldn’t want to see.”

“Fine.” Louis said defeated as he reached over the side of the bed and pulled his shirt on and then passed Harry’s his.

The two boys dressed and checked themselves in the mirror before heading downstairs where Gemma and Anne had been all morning.

“Hello boys.” Anne said happily.

“Yeah, hello boys.” Gemma repeated, sending a smirk to her little brother.

Harry gave her a confused face before taking a seat next to her at the kitchen table. Louis sat next to Anne, across from Harry.

Harry could feel Gemma lean over to him and a second later he heard her whispering.

“You might want to be quieter. I was heading up to my room and I could hear Louis moaning like a little girl.” She said.

Harry felt his face heat up immediately and his eyes go wide as he looked across the table at Louis who was chatting with his mum. “L-Lou why we um, why don’t we go into the living room.” He stumbled out as he stood up and began walking into the living room.

Louis stopped what he was saying to Anne and looked up to see Harry already walking out of the room. He watched his boyfriend confused and then he looked at Gemma who was sending him an evil smirk. He got up from the table and walked into the living room to find Harry with his face in his palms and bouncing his knee up and down. “Babe?” He asked worriedly.

“She heard us.” He mumbled into his hands.

“What?” Louis asked as he took a seat next to Harry as he didn’t quite understand what he had said.

“Lou, Gemma heard you!” He whisper shouted as he picked his head up.

Louis eyes went wide as he heard his boyfriend. “S-she what?” He asked quietly.

“Don’t make say it again.” Harry pleaded as he threw his back against the couch.

Louis felt himself blush like he never had before. His boyfriend’s sister heard them… Heard him more like it, and that made it so much worse. Gemma would never let this go and Louis knew that. He could only curse himself and do what Harry had just done, hiding his face in his hands.

“Oh my God… Louis she heard us. Like she heard us, heard us.” Harry said, freaking out.

“Babe please don’t say that.” Louis grumbled, not wanting to think about it.  Louis pulled his face out of hands and was desperately trying to think about anything else. “Looks like you guys forgot a present love.” He said squaring his eyes under the Christmas tree.

Harry sat up from the couch confused as he looked under the tree and sure enough there was one more present. “That’s weird. I was sure we opened all of them.” He said as he got up from the couch.

Louis followed his boyfriend with his eyes and watched as he picked up the present. Harry looked down at the pretty badly wrapped present in his hands and was even more confused as he saw his name on it.

“Why don’t you open it?” Louis said with a soft smile.

Harry felt himself blush as he realized this was a gift from Louis and he offered his boyfriend a shy smile before taking a seat next to him on the couch. Harry looked down at the terribly wrapped gift and began to tear off the paper. He shifted the thin present, what almost felt like a book in his hands and finished taking off the wrappings, and when the wrappings were off he looked over at Louis confused. “A scrapbook?” He asked.

Louis’ smile faltered for a second, knowing what was inside it and nodded slightly. “Just open it.” He said quietly.

Harry couldn’t wipe the confused look off his face as when he looked down at the scrapbook in his hands. Harry opened the cover of the book and when he saw what on the first page he felt his breath hitch and his eyes pool with water. “Lou.” He choked out as he saw a picture of himself and his dad when he was younger, cooking in the kitchen with flour all over their faces. “W-what is this?” He asked quietly as he looked at the dozens of pictures of him and his dad through the years. He was amazed at how Louis had put it together and loved everything that was on every page, memories flooding his head as he looked through the pictures. He shifted his gaze to Louis and wiped his cheeks once he went through all the pages.

“I just thought that it would be nice if you had all the memories of your dad in just one book.” Louis explained softly, scared that Harry might hate it.

Harry felt tears prickle down his cheeks as ehe looked at Louis who had his gaze locked on his hands as he twisted his fingers together. He couldn’t stop himself from lunging at the older lad and wrapping his arms around his neck tightly.

Louis was surprised at first as he felt two strong arms wrap around him, but he quickly returned it as he felt Harry’s tears on his neck. “I didn’t want you to cry love.” Louis said quietly as he rubbed Harry’s back soothingly.

“W-what else do you expect me to d-do?” Harry choked out.

Louis was at a loss for words. He really had no idea what Harry’s reaction would be, but he hated to see his boyfriend cry. “I don’t know love…”

Harry tried to even his breathing as he felt Louis try to calm him down. “Thank you, thank you so much.” He said. “I love it.”

Louis smiled to himself, happy that Harry wasn’t mad. “And I love you.” He said, wanting to say it a million times over because it was just so nice to finally get out.

“I love you too.” Harry said before he backed away and cupped Louis’ face in his hands and kissed him sweetly.

It was salty from his tears, but neither of them cared.

After they released the kiss Harry jumped up from the couch and ran to his room to get Louis’ present. Louis sat on the couch with a soft smile on his face, trying to figure out how he got to where he is right now. As he thought about his boyfriend he saw Gemma walk through the living room with a smirk on her face and Louis felt his cheeks immediately heat up as she took a seat next to him.

“So Lou…” She started, keeping the smirk on her lips. “I couldn’t help but hear a certain-”

“Gem!! Get out now!” Harry said angered as he saw his boyfriend sitting uncomfortably on his couch with bright red cheeks.

Gemma rolled her eyes at her baby brother before sending Louis a wink and walking up the stairs to her room. Harry glared at her as she walked past him and once she was gone he took a seat next to a frozen Louis on the couch.

“Love it’s fine.” Harry said waving it off.

Louis felt himself breathe again and he nodded slightly. “Right, yeah… No more doing that stuff when people are home.” He said.

Harry looked at Louis in shock. “What?! But we’re never really alone!” He whisper shouted.

“Babe I really don’t want that happening again.” Louis said.

“Then be more quiet!” Harry said.

Louis looked over at Harry with a small smile before laughing quietly to himself. “Challenge accepted.” He said.

Harry rolled his eyes as he saw how much of a dork his boyfriend is. “Whatever.” He said through his own laughter. “Anyway, I have your present so shut up.”

Louis nodded and stopped his laughter as he looked at his boyfriend. “Sorry.” He muttered through a smile.

Harry grinned shyly back at him before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a leather bracelet with a silver plate on it, engraved with something on it. Louis took it in his hands and smiled to himself as he read the words engraved in the silver. ‘ _You came and you took this heart and set it free.’_ Was written on the front and as Louis shifted the bracelet in his hands he saw there was something on the back of it as well. _‘I love you ~ Harry._ ’ As Louis read that he felt his breath hitch as he realized Harry was planning to say to tell him that he loves him today.

“You kinda beat me to it.” Harry said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck.

Louis smiled widely at him before pulling Harry into his chest and kissing his neck.  “I can’t believe you were going to say it first.” Louis said through a chuckle as he released Harry.

Harry shrugged and smiled at Louis. “I think I would’ve just shouted it at you at some random time if I didn’t get it off my chest today.” He said through a laugh.

Louis smiled at his boyfriend before dipping his head and kissing him sweetly, never missing the sparks that went off inside him.

Once they released the kiss Louis immediately placed the bracelet on his his wrist and loved how it looked on him, he never wanted to take it off. “I love it.” He said through a wide grin.

“I’m glad.” Harry said softly. “To be honest I was freaking out a bit when I got it. I wasn’t sure if you would say it back.”

Louis scoffed. “Love I’ve been dying to say it for almost 2 ½ months now.”

Harry looked at him quizzically. “We’ve only been dating for three.”

“Exactly.” Louis said through a soft chuckle.

Harry looked at him wide eyed, realizing Louis has loved him for the majority of their relationship.

“And I just freaked you out…” Louis muttered, figuring he probably shouldn’t have said that.

“No! It’s just, I’m shocked I guess, I wasn’t expecting that.” Harry rushed out, not wanting Louis to feel bad.

Louis nodded once with a small grin forming on his lips. “Well then merry Christmas.” He said softly.

Harry smiled back at him before closing the distance between them one more time. “Yeah, merry Christmas.” He said once he released the kiss.

Louis only stayed for a couple more hours before saying his goodbyes to the styles family and heading out into the snowy world to drive back to his house and have Christmas dinner with his mum and sisters.

*~*

“Love what are you wearing tonight?” Louis asked from the bathroom inside his room.

He had heard Harry come in just a couple seconds ago as he was getting out of the shower and needed some advice as to what he should wear to Zayn’s New Year’s Eve party.

“I have on black skinny jeans, and a grey cardigan.” Harry said, looking down at his outfit.

Harry heard the bathroom door open and when he looked up he saw Louis dripping wet, wearing just a towel around his waist. His hair was all tousled and Harry couldn’t help but allow his jaw go slack as he looked at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, you look great babe.” Louis said as he took in Harry’s outfit. Louis smiled at him before walking over and kissing his dazed boyfriend quickly. “What do you think I should wear?” He asked turning to go to his dresser.

“Uh- um, I-I don’t um, I don’t r-really know. I’m not sure.” Harry stuttered out as he couldn’t take his eyes off of Louis.

Louis turned around once he heard Harry and looked over at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows and a smirk as he saw that Harry was looking at him with wide eyes. “What’s wrong love?” He asked teasingly.

Harry couldn’t move, or breathe. He kept his eyes locked on Louis’ toned, tan chest as it dripped and he tried to shift his gaze but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t believe that this God before him was his boyfriend.

Louis kept the smile on his face as he walked over to Harry and cupped his face between his hands and kissed him roughly. Harry immediately reacted and kissed Louis back, already feeling himself grow hot in his lower abdomen. He could feel Louis smiling into the kiss as he ran his fingers through Louis’ still wet hair. Harry moved one hand down Louis’ slick back and pulled him in impossibly closer, deepening the kiss as Louis began to lay down on top of Harry. Louis moved his lips to Harry’s neck and began sucking gently, making Harry moan to himself quietly. Harry could feel Louis’ semi-hard through the towel and he knew what would happen if they kept going like this.

“L-Lou.” Harry gasped out.

Louis hummed against Harry’s skin and worked his lips up Harry’s neck and jaw before connecting their lips again sweetly. Harry melted into the kiss and lost all thoughts as he felt Louis’ lips back on his, but that usually happened when he kissed Louis. Louis was able to get Harry’s shirt off and shift them on the bed, so they were laying down comfortably. But it was when Louis began reaching for Harry’s button on his pants that Harry broke the kiss and slightly pushed Louis off of him.

As Louis felt Harry push back on him he felt hurt but then realized what he was doing and his eyes grew wide. “Oh my God, babe I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s uh, it’s fine.” Harry interrupted him.

Louis quickly shook his head and got off Harry completely. “No, it’s not fine, or okay. I’m sorry I just…” He trailed off.

“Really it’s okay Lou.” Harry said as he buttoned his pants and reached for his shirt that had fallen on the ground.

Louis felt like an idiot, he didn’t know what came over him. One second he felt controlled and then the next all he wanted was Harry. To feel every inch, know how the younger lad felt against him. “Love I’m sorry.” He said quietly, not wanting Harry to think that Louis was trying to take advantage of him.

Harry had pulled his shirt on and sat on the bed looking up at Louis. “Stop apologizing. I get it, it’s fine, really.” He said, offering his boyfriend a smile.

Louis wasn’t sure he believed him, but nodded anyway, feeling terrible.

Harry saw Louis gaze drop to the floor as he nodded and he stood up from the bed and walked over to Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Love really.” He said through a small grin.

Louis looked up at Harry, trying to figure out if he had done something that had hurt their relationship, but when he saw Harry’s small smile he couldn’t help but grow one himself. As Harry saw Louis smile slightly his own grin widened and he leaned down and kissed Louis sweetly.

“Get dressed babe.” Harry said once they released the kiss and he slapped Louis’ bum gently.

Louis laughed at Harry before pecking his lips and going to his dresser to find an outfit for the party.

Once Louis was dressed it was 10:30 and the two boys decided to head over to Zayn’s. When they got there they saw that the party was in full swing. Cups everywhere and kids from their school stumbling around drunk.

As they walked through the living room hand in hand and trying to get through the dancing bodies on the makeshift dance floor they looked for their best mates. The room was crowded beyond belief and as they made their way to get to the kitchen a body crashed into Harry’s and he nearly fell to the ground, but Louis caught him.

“Watch where you’re going, would you?!” Louis screamed over the music as he helped Harry steady himself.

“I-I’m sorry.” The kid stumbled out.

Harry stood up fully and when he looked up he saw a face he recognized. “Elliot! I didn’t know you’d be here!” He said happily.

“Oh hi Harry!!” Elliot said happily.

Louis looked on confused, never before had he seen Harry talking talking to someone who wasn’t Zayn, Liam or Niall. “Who are you?” Louis asked, eyeing the boy up and down.

“I’m Elliot.” He said over the music as he stretched his hand out to shake Louis’.

Louis narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him before he shook his hand. “I’m Louis, Harry’s boyfriend.” Emphasising the boyfriend part as he saw that Elliot wouldn’t take his eyes off of Harry.

Elliot smiled at Louis kindly as he dropped their hands. “Yeah, Harry told me loads about you, it’s great that we finally get to meet!” He said to Louis before looking back at Harry.

Louis hummed as he didn’t take his eyes off the boy and tugged on Harry’s hand, wanting to find Liam, Zayn and Niall. “C’mon love.” He said with a touch of agitation in his voice.

Harry looked at Louis confused as to why he was acting kind of strange but shrugged it off and told Elliot he would see him later. At that Louis just tugged on Harry harder wanting to get away from that kid.

“Lou what’s wrong?” Harry asked as they got into the kitchen which was much quieter than the living room.

“Who the hell is that guy?” Louis asked.

Harry looked over at the living room doorway and then back to Louis. “That’s Elliot, I have some classes with him.” He said.

Louis scoffed. “Does he look at you like that all the time or only right now to piss me off?” He asked annoyed.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, having no clue what Louis was talking about. “You jealous love?” He asked teasingly.

Louis glared at his boyfriend and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not jealous, just pissed.”

Harry hummed with a slight smirk. “Jealous.”

Louis rolled his eyes and tried to even his breathing. “I’m not jeal-”

“Loueh!!! Harry!!” Niall said as he drunkenly walked into them and wrapped his arms around the two boys.

“Ni you smell like booze.” Louis said as he scrunched his nose.

“Well I drink only a lot.” Niall slurred out with a crooked smile. “You.” He said pointing to Louis. “And you.” He said tapping Harry’s nose. “Need lots and lots of drinks.”

“Mate I’m driving home later, only one or two.” Louis said, not wanting to drive home if he drinks too much.

Niall waved his hand in front of Louis’ face, making the older lad back away so he wouldn’t get hit by accident. “Me and Liam are sleepin here. Just sleep in the guest room.” He slurred like it was the most obvious thing.

“Maybe mate.” Louis said as he clapped his hand on Niall’s back, making the irish lad stumble a bit. “Where are the other boys?”

Niall shrugged and gulped the last of his drink before looking towards the living room and stumbling off, running into people and nearly yelling at them as he apologized.

“If your mums okay with it we can stay here for the night and have a couple drinks.” Louis said.

Harry nodded slightly “We can stay here, I’m just not sure how much I’ll want to drink.”

“Alright, well I’m gonna grab a beer if that’s okay with you.” Louis said, not wanting to drink if Harry didn’t want him to.”

“That’s fine babe, I’ll just have a soda or something.” Harry said shrugging.

Louis nodded and went over to the counter to pour Harry his drink and then get a beer for himself. He took the first gulp and loved the little bubbles and taste that he felt against his tongue.

“I’ve seen you already helped yourself there boys.” Zayn said, noticing his two mates drinking.

“Hey mate!” Louis said happily as he saw his best mate. He walked over to him and hugged him tightly. “Great party.” He said, and it was true. Zayn really knew how throw a party. The music was loud and good, there was always plenty of food and an insane amount of drinks.

“Glad you think so. Hi Harry.” He said, offering the younger boy a small smile.

Harry waved slightly at him, he still hadn’t gotten to know Zayn all that well. Slowly but surely though they were becoming friends Harry thought.

“You boys staying over tonight?” Zayn asked, placing a hand on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis looked over to Harry, because it was really up to him. Harry nodded and Louis smiled to himself and turned back to Zayn. “Yeah, can we get the guest room?” He asked, wanting to snag it before Liam or Niall did. He really didn’t want to sleep in one of Zayn’s sister’s rooms.

“Sure thing mate.” Zayn said.

Louis grinned at him before looking over to Harry. “Thanks. Now if you’ll excuse me there is a curly haired boy I’ve been dying to dance with.” He said before gulping down the rest of his beer and offering Harry his hand.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend before drinking the rest of his soda and taking Louis’ offered hand.

“Alright, have fun boys!” Zayn said as he saw them walk off to the living room.

Louis could feel the beat of the music run through him it was so loud. He led Harry to the dancefloor and spinned him around once before moving to whatever song was playing.

The two boys danced, song after song and when a song came on that they didn’t like they would retreat to the kitchen to get a drink. Louis had, had about 3 beers by the time it was 11:55 and had a solid buzz running through him.

As the clock drew closer and closer to midnight everyone gathered in the living room, making it even more cramped than it was before, and during the last minute the music was cut off so they could countdown.

Louis could feel electricity running through him as the people around him began counting down from 60. All he could do was look at Harry with a warm smile, and think to himself how he got so lucky to have someone so amazing to kiss on the New Year. Louis placed his hand on Harry’s waist and pulled him into his chest, which was really Louis resting his head on Harry’s chest. Louis could hear Harry’s heartbeat pounding and he wondered why, but then he realized his heart was doing the same thing. It always amazed Louis that he still felt his heart skip a beat, feel his palms get sweaty, and nervous stutters escape as he was near Harry. Everything about the younger lad made Louis’ heart nearly swell, because he was just so in love with this boy.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1!! Happy New Year!!!” Louis and Harry screamed with the crowd before crashing their lips together.

Louis pulled Harry in impossibly closer as he gripped at his hips and he could feel Harry smiling into the kiss. When he released it Louis knew he had the widest grin on his face. “I love you!!” He screamed over the crowd.

Harry chuckled at him, never getting tired of hearing or saying those words. “I love you too!” He screamed back.

*~*

“Harreh!!” Louis yelled as Harry picked him up off the floor.

“Hi love.” Harry chuckled at him as he helped his boyfriend stand up as he was drunk off his arse.

“Babe!!! Babe!!! I won! I won at the beer pong!!” He yelled and slurred at the top of his lungs.

“I know, I was standing right next to you, and thats why you fell. Remember? You jumped because you won and then fell.” Harry said reminding Louis of what happened not even 5 seconds ago.

“I wanna play again!” Louis yelled, trying to balance himself as he saw Harry with 8 heads.

“Love everyone is heading home now, it’s almost 3. And you’ve had enough to drink.” Harry said, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist and trying to get him to walk towards the stairs.

“No!!” Louis whined as Harry was nearly dragging him.

“Lou you’ve had close to 5 shots and 6 beers, I think you’re good.” He said through a chuckle as he saw Louis acting like a child who was getting his favorite toy taken away. “Bed time.” Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder as Louis refused to walk up the stairs.

Louis yelped as Harry threw him over his shoulder and began walking up the stairs. He pounded his fist against Harry’s back and kicked his legs, not wanting to go to bed. “Harreh!! I don’t want to!” He complained.

“Lou stop, you’ll make me fall!” Harry said trying to make his way up the stairs as Louis flung his arms and legs everywhere.

Louis huffed and let Harry carry him up the stairs without any problem and when they got to the guest room Harry threw him on the bed, making the older lad giggle.

“Louis stop squirming.” Harry said as he began taking off Louis’ jumper.

“Trying to undress me Hazza?” Louis slurred through a small chuckle.

Harry rolled his eyes as he smiled down at his boyfriend. “Yes, now stop moving.”

Louis continued to laugh to himself for no reason as Harry got him down to his boxers. He walked into the bathroom that was in the room and grabbed a cup of mouthwash for Louis, because he was not sleeping next to him as he smelled like pure alcohol. Louis rinsed out his mouth and handed the cup back to Harry before climbing under the covers. Harry undressed himself down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to Louis, a second later feeling his boyfriend nearly climb onto his chest.

“Lou…” Harry said as Louis clung to him like a koala.

Louis just hummed and nuzzled his nose into Harry’s neck and kissed him there quickly. “Happy New Year love.” Louis said against Harry’s skin.

“Happy New Year.” Harry said with a smile before he kissed Louis’ hair and began to doze off to sleep with his boyfriend in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being such a terrible person and not updating for almost a week!! I feel awful about it! But my exchange student leaves Sunday, so I'll have more time to write after that. Thoughts on the chapter? I love reading your comments :) Give kudos, thanks!!


	8. Chapter 8

**4 Months Later**

“Boo!”

Louis felt a small hand hit his face and he fluttered his eyes open to see the twins giving him toothed grins. “What?” He grumbled, turning so his face was hidden in the pillow.

“Boo, boo, boo!!” Daisy said as she gripped Louis’ bed and bounced on her chubby legs.

Louis looked down at his smiling sisters and grinned slightly to himself before he bent over the bed and scooped up the toddlers, and dropping them on his chest. “Good morning loves.” He said quietly, still waking up a bit.

“‘Arreh.” Phoebe said as she bounced on Louis’ chest.

“What about Harry sweetheart?” Louis asked.

“‘Arreh’s here.” Phoebe said.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Harry’s here?” He asked.

“He is.” Harry said with a smile on his face as he walked into Louis’ room to see him laying shirtless on the bed with his sisters sitting on him.

Louis grinned to himself as he heard his boyfriend and turned to see the curly haired lad.

“Hey babe, what are you doing here?” He asked as Harry walked over to him and kissed his lips, making the twins scamper off Louis.

Harry sat on the bed beside Louis and as he sat up the twins climbed into Harry’s lap. He wrapped his arms around the toddlers as they got comfortable on him, and Harry couldn’t ignore the fond smile Louis was sending him. “My mum is running errands all day and my sister got picked up a little while ago, and I got lonely at home so I’m here to bug you.” Harry said.

Louis chuckled to himself, because Harry was just the cutest thing. “I think we can do something that’ll make you a little less bored.” He said with a slight smirk.

Harry laughed quietly before leaning forward slightly and connecting his lips with Louis’. He only released the kiss when he felt little hands hit his chest. Harry smiled down at the two toddlers in his lap before kissing both of their heads quickly and placing them on the floor and letting them run off. “Oh yeah?” Harry asked teasingly.

Louis gave a single nod before bringing his hand to the back of Harry’s head and pulling him in for a kiss.

“Morning breath.” Harry chuckled against Louis’ lips as he laid him down on the bed and hovered over him.

“You love it.” Louis mumbled back as they kissed.

Harry broke the kiss as he laughed and shook his head, looking down at Louis. “I really don’t, but I love you, so I guess that counts for something.” He said through his chuckle before leaning back in and continuing to kiss his boyfriend.

Louis smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him in impossibly closer.

“Lou- Oh my gosh, I’m sorry boys!”

The two boys broke apart as Jay stood there in the doorway, unable to say anything. Harry turned a bright red color as he got off Louis and Louis looked around frantically for a shirt.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that the boys are downstairs.” Jay said quickly before backing out of her sons room.

The two boys watched as Jay left and Louis grumbled to himself because his mum was seriously the worst. “Why are they here?” Louis complained as he swung his legs over the bed and pulled on jogging pants and a tank top.

A second later two boys bounded into the room, chattering away. Louis glared at them as they took seats in his room and then looked to him expectantly.

“Hey Lou, hey Harry.” Liam said happily as he got comfortable in Louis’ desk chair.

Louis could only narrow his eyes at him because he was supposed to have a nice day with Harry but instead these idiots he calls friends just had to barge in. “What are you doing here?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“Geez Tommo calm down, we just wanted to talk to you about something, and it’s perfect that Harry is here too.” Zayn said with an amused grin.

Harry turned to Zayn confused. Over the past couple months he found that he really liked Zayn. He may have been quiet and a bit mysterious but Harry had found that the raven haired boy had really opened up.

Louis huffed as he looked between Liam and Zayn, and then realized someone was missing as he took a seat next to Harry on the bed. “Where’s Niall?” He asked confused. It wasn’t everyday that Niall wasn’t travelling with the pack of them.

Liam shrugged. “He said he was busy this morning, he was going somewhere with someone, but he didn’t say who.”

“Weird.” Louis muttered as he thought about who Niall had possibly gone out with.

“Anyway, what did you want to talk about?” He asked as he scratched the back of his head.

“Well the lads and I had the idea that since the weather is finally getting nicer and we’re coming closer to the end of the school year that we should all go on a camping trip together.” Liam proposed.

Louis thought about it. It didn’t sound like a bad idea at all, a camping trip with his best mates and boyfriend. “When would we go?”

“Well we wanted to go next month. We just have to pick a weekend.” Liam said through a smile.

Harry nodded, he liked the sound of that, camping in mid May with Louis and his mates. “Sounds like fun.” He said through a smile. “How would we eat and everything? Like would we make something?”

“We should hunt, like real men.” Louis said as he puffed out his chest.

Zayn scoffed. “Lou you’re scared of chipmunks.” He said through a laugh. “I highly doubt you’d be able to hunt shit.”

“I was joking you arse.” Louis said through his own laugh. “Besides I’m sure Hazza can cook for us, right love?”

Harry looked over at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows. “Lou I can cook in a kitchen. Not in the middle of nowhere.” He said, thinking about how hard that would be.

“I have faith in you babe.” Louis said as he pat Harry’s back. “And do we have sleeping bags and tents or something?”

“Yeah, I have one and a couple sleeping bags but I’m sure you two want your own tent.” Liam said with a slight smirk. “Zayn and Ni can fit in mine.”

“I think I have one too, you and I can use that.” Harry said, turning to Louis.

“Wanna check quickly?” Louis asked, wanting to make sure they didn’t need to go out and buy one.

Harry shrugged. “Yeah, wanna go now?”

Louis nodded. “Li, Zayn you guys can hang here, we’ll be back in 10 minutes.” Louis said as he got off his bed and looked for a hoodie to pull on over his tank top.

“Are just gonna go in that?” Harry asked as he looked at his boyfriend with workout shorts, a tank and zip up.

“Babe we’re going to your house for a couple minutes, it’s not like we’re going out.” He said walking towards his bedroom door.

Harry nodded slightly because it was true and followed his boyfriend out to his car. The pair made the 3 minute drive hand in hand and when they got out there was another car in the driveway.

“You know whose car that is?” Louis asked as he narrowed his eyes at the strangely familiar car.

“I’ve seen it somewhere but I don’t know where...” Harry said as he looked at the car. He just couldn’t put a finger on who owned it.

The two boys made their way up to the house with their hands twisted together and small smiles tugging on their lips. Harry pushed the door open and was immediately thinking that he should first check the upstairs hall closet for the tent but as he walked into the living room to get to the stairs he stopped dead in his track. At first he was shocked but then he felt his blood begin to boil as he saw his sister with Niall on the couch snogging.

“What the hell?!” He yelled confused.

The two broke apart startled and Gemma felt herself blush embarrassed as she saw her little brother and his boyfriend looking at her with wide eyes.

Next to Harry, Louis went limp. He didn’t believe his eyes. His best mate was nearly sucking the life out of his boyfriends sister. When did this become a thing? Since when did the two of them even talk? And then Louis pieced it together. All those times Gemma was blushing at her phone and Louis teased her, she was talking to Niall. The day Harry and Louis tried to go to the hospital but had to come back early Niall was there… With Gemma. They had the house to themselves and Gemma wanted to take full advantage of it. All those times Niall said he was busy with someone else but would never say who, he was with Gemma.

“What is this?!” Harry asked angrily.

Louis gave Harry’s hand a light squeeze, wanting him to calm down, but all Harry did was pull his hand away frustrated and step closer to the two startled teenagers on the couch.

“Well?!” Harry yelled as he wasn’t getting an answer.

“Harry.” Louis warned as he saw his boyfriend get more and more worked up.

Niall gulped as he looked between his mates and Gemma, who gave him a noncommittal shrug, unsure of what to do. “Haz we just uh, we, I-I um…” Niall trailed off.

“You just um?” Harry mocked. “Niall what the hell, thats my sister!!”

“Harry I swear I wasn’t like planning on this.” Niall said quietly as he gestured to Gemma.

“Oh really? I remember one of the first times we really talked you asked me if my sister was hot and then proceeded to ask a million questions about her! To me it seems like you wanted this from when we first met!!” Harry nearly yelled.

“H.” Louis warned again as he watched Harry step closer and closer to Niall. “Babe, stop.” He said, pulling on Harry’s arm gently, wanting him to back off.

“Lou stop!” Harry said pulling his arm away from Louis’ grip. “When did this happen?! How did this happen?! What the hell is going on?” He questioned, so confused as to how his sister and Niall of all people got together.

“Harry can you calm down, please?” Gemma asked annoyed at her little brother. “We got to talking when he came over all the time after dad passed away, and I don’t know we just kept talking.” Gemma explained.

Harry scoffed. “Yeah, looks like there was a lot of ‘talking’ going on when we walked in here.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gemma rolled her eyes. “Shut up Harry, how many times have I walked in on you and Lou?” She asked annoyed.

Louis felt his cheeks get hot, because the amount of times is way too many to even think about. Niall muffled his laughter but stopped it immediately as he saw Harry glaring at him.

“Yeah, but Lou and I are dating. What even are you two?” Harry asked defensively.

Gemma felt her cheeks get pink as she looked over at Niall. She saw that he was already looking at her with a shy smile and his own reddening cheeks before reaching for her hand hesitantly, and giving it a light squeeze.

“Dating I guess. I mean if Gem wants to.” Niall said softly through a smile.

Gemma nodded slightly at Niall and offered him a warm smile. Harry groaned as he looked down at the two of them and felt himself get even more frustrated. He ran his fingers through the front of his hair and stomped off towards the stairs, leaving Louis with the two of them.

Louis shifted awkwardly on his feet and combed his fingers through his fringe, unsure of what to say. “So, uh congrats I guess…” He said scratching the back of his neck. “I’m just gonna.” Louis said gesturing towards the stairs, silently telling telling them he was going to talk to Harry.

Gemma and Niall nodded, and watched as Louis climbed the stairs, letting out a deep breath because that was not how they planned the afternoon going.

Louis got to the top of the stairs and made his way to Harry’s room, opening the door slowly and finding his boyfriend laying on the bed with his hands over his face. “Babe.” Louis said as he walked into the room and sat on the bed gently. “It really isn’t a big deal.” He said quietly.

At that Harry groaned and huffed as he pulled his hands away from his face to look at his boyfriend. “Lou, it’s Niall and Gemma… Like what the hell?! That’s weird and gross and just ugh!” He said, turning over and shoving his face into his pillow.

Louis let out a small breath before bringing up his hand and rubbing Harry’s back gently. “Love it could be worse. I mean she could be with some guy who’s a complete arse.” He offered, wanting Harry to feel better.

“Louis… It’s Niall!” Harry yelled into his pillow. “Why does she like him?! I mean it doesn’t make any sense!!” He complained, turning over so he could face Louis.

“That’s like asking why I fell in love with a goofy klutz.” Louis said through a small chuckle, wanting to lighten the mood.

Harry glared at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes. “Seriously Lou…” He complained.

“We all have different things we like in a person Haz. Like I guess Gem likes someone who’s loud and eats more than he breathes, and has no understanding of personal space and-”

“I know what he’s like Lou, you don’t have to say all of his great qualities.” Harry said sarcastically. “What I don’t understand is why she likes him for those things.”

Louis shrugged. “Babe he’s one of your best mates, so you know exactly what he’s like. He’s a huge softy with a big heart. He’d do anything for anyone.” He said.

“But it’s Gemma. Why? Why them, together, it’s gross and just weird.” Harry whined.

“It’s only weird because he’s our mate.” Louis said, trying to reason with his boyfriend. “If he wasn’t already our mate you wouldn’t care.”

“Exactly! That’s it! He’s our mate and isn’t there like a bro code that you shouldn’t date your mate’s sisters?!”

Louis chuckled at Harry as he saw how freaked out he was by this. “I don’t know babe. We don’t really count cause you know, we’re gay.” He said though a small laugh. “We can’t really date our mate’s sisters.”

“But Niall should know that this isn’t okay!” Harry said, sitting up so he was eye level with Louis.

“Maybe that’s why neither of them told you… Like they knew it would freak you out and would scare you, so they didn’t want to tell you.” Louis offered.

“What did they expect to happen? That we would just never find out?” Harry asked, rubbing his hands over his face.

“I don’t know love. Maybe they were waiting or something.” Louis said as he began to rub Harry’s back soothingly. “Really babe, I think if you just let them be everything will be okay.”

Harry let out a deep breath and nodded slightly. Maybe he was overreacting a little bit, but really, it was Niall and Gemma. Who ever would’ve thought that those two would end up together?

“It’s just so weird.” Harry mumbled.

“I know love, but just let them be.” Louis said softly.

Harry grumbled, not even wanting to think about Niall and Gemma being together because it really was the oddest thing.

“We better find that tent.” Harry mumbled as he shuffled off the bed.

Louis followed him to the door but grabbed at his hips and turned him around so their chests were pressed together. “It’s okay love.” He said softly.

Harry nodded slightly and offered Louis a small smile before connecting their lips sweetly. After a couple minutes of kissing the two eventually broke apart and made their way to the hall closet to look for the tent.

“How many people does this hold?” Louis asked, looking down at the wrapped up tent.

Harry turned the tent in his hands and looked for something that could give them a clue as to how many people could fit into it. “I think 3 or 4.”

“Then we’ll have plenty of room.” Louis said through a slight smirk.

Harry looked over at Louis and rolled his eyes fondly. “Babe I’m not doing anything with the boys near us, thats just weird.”

Louis chuckled at his boyfriend before wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggling his head into Harry’s neck. “Then I’ll make sure we’re far away from them.” He whispered into Harry’s neck.

Harry could immediately feel himself get hot as he heard Louis. “Lou.” Harry warned playfully.

“Hmm?” Louis hummed against Harry’s neck as he began kissing him there.

“C’mon love, Liam and Zayn are probably getting impatient.” Harry said, reminding Louis of the two mates they left.

Louis huffed after releasing his lips from Harry’s neck and began leading the way to the stairs.

“Love you.” Harry said through a small chuckle.

Louis waved his hand as he not purposefully stomped down the stairs. “Yeah, yeah, love you too.” He mumbled with a small smile tugging at his lips.

The pair made their way downstairs and Harry couldn’t help but huff as he walked past Niall and Gemma, who were sitting on the couch, talking in hushed tones and giggling.

“Ni we’re going back to my place and talking about camping with the boys next month. Come whenever you’re done with this.” Louis said gesturing to Gemma.

Gemma rolled her eyes at Louis as Niall nodded at him. “Sure thing mate. Are they gonna be there all day or just until lunch or something?”

Louis shrugged. “I dunno, they’ll leave when they want. You know how they are.”

Niall nodded before smirking to himself. “Yeah, but I never know what you two are up too.”

Gemma nearly wanted to vomit as Harry was blushing and Louis was laughing.

“True mate, we tend to just-”

“Lou c’mon.” Harry interrupted as he pulled on his boyfriend’s arm, wanting to leave.

Louis smiled at Harry before nodding his head and laughing to himself. “Alright love, let’s go. We’ll see you later Ni, maybe you and the boys can stay over for pizza or something.”

“See you in a bit boys.” Niall said, waving them off.

Louis and Harry made their way to the car and then to Louis’ house, where his mum was getting ready to leave.

“Oh Lou! I was just about to call you. Listen, the girls and I are going to a friend of mine’s house and won’t be back til late. Please have everyone out before midnight, nothing crazy going on. If I get too tired to drive we might just stay the night.” Jay said quickly, feeling frazzled as she tried to strap the twins in the car.

Louis nodded in understandment. “Whose house are you going to?”

“Just someone I met at work, and they’ve been dying to meet you guys, but I figured you just wanted to be with the boys tonight.”

“You figured right.” Louis said through a small laugh. “Maybe some other time I can meet her.” He said.

Jay looked at her son like she was about to say something but then shook her head and climbed into the drivers seat. “Call me if you need anything. There's money on the counter for pizza.”

“Thanks mum, see you later.” Louis said, waving her off and watching as she pulled out of the driveway. “I guess we have the house to ourselves tonight.” He said with a slight smirk to Harry.

Harry shrugged with a small laugh. “And the boys?”

Louis scoffed. “Yeah, they’re gone before dinner.” He said leading Harry into the house.

The pair made their way up to Louis’ room to find Liam and Zayn exactly where they left them.

“So do you have one?” Liam asked.

Harry nodded and hopped onto Louis’ bed, getting comfortable as Louis laid down next to him and pulled him in close. “Yeah, it’ll hold Lou and I.” He said, wrapping an arm around Louis.

“Oh and we found something else too.” Louis said with a slight smirk. Harry groaned as Zayn and Liam looked at them confused. “Niall and Gemma.” He began wiggling his eyebrows. “They were.” Louis said before making kissing noises.

“What?!” Liam yelped, nearly falling out of his seat. “They were at Harry’s house? Like kissing?!” He asked shocked.

Louis laughed as Harry hid himself into Louis’ neck. “More like sucking the life out of each other.”

“Shit, get it Ni.” Zayn muttered to himself through a small laugh.

“Zayn!” Harry said horrified as he sat up. “That’s my sister!!”

Zayn put his hands up in defense. “Sorry mate, but from what I heard from Niall she’s hot.”

Harry looked at Zayn with wide eyes. “He’s been talking to you about her?!”

Zayn shrugged slightly. “He said a couple things.”

“And you didn’t want to share this with us because?” Harry asked a tad annoyed.

“It wasn’t really mine to share, I don’t know.” Zayn said, like it was nothing.

“Damn, Niall dating an older woman… That’s kinda weird.” Liam added in.

“Not helping Li.” Harry said before he huffed and laid back down next to Louis. All the while Louis was laughing quietly to himself as he watched his mates and boyfriend bicker.

“Shut up.” Harry said to him.

“Aw c’mon love.” Louis said with a smile, poking Harry’s side. “Sooner or later Gem will get tired of him and they’ll break up. I mean can you imagine the two of them being together for the long run?” Louis asked through a scoff.

Harry thought about it and the mere thought he internally cringed. “No way.” He said.

“Exactly. So right now we’re just having a bit of fun. Lighten up.” Louis said before kissing his curls and pulling him close. “Oh and I need you boys out after we get pizza.” He said to Liam and Zayn.

Liam furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?”

“My mum is going to be out late tonight.” Louis said simply, wanting them to get the hint.

“Oooh Haz and Lou gonna get it on.” Zayn teased.

Louis and Harry felt themselves both blush at that, making a barking laugh come from Liam and Zayn. The thing was that Harry and Louis had talked about it after what happened on New Years Eve, with Louis getting a bit ahead of himself. They had talked about how they both felt ready, but Louis didn’t want to with Harry being so young. But now that he was 16 things have changed. Louis found himself getting more and more eager, just wanting all of Harry and it was getting harder to control himself. He kept thinking that it was only a matter of time, but Louis didn’t want to plan something. He wanted it to be spontaneous, no big production made out of it. Louis found himself thinking about this a lot and he figured out that you don’t plan love, it just happens. So he decided to wait and see if something might just happen, and maybe tonight it would.

“I don’t want to pry but you guys hav-”

“Liam is that any of your business?!” Louis interrupted.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Zayn said through a small laugh.

Harry could only hide himself more as he felt like his face was on fire and couldn’t breathe.

“Shut up.” Louis said annoyed. “I can just make you leave now.”

“I’m sure you two would like that if I left, you’d have even more time to-”

“Zayn, leave them alone.” Liam stepped in, noticing how uncomfortable Harry was getting.

Zayn rolled his eyes at Liam before shifting himself on Louis’ couch. “Fine.” He muttered.

“What’ll we have for lunch then boys?”

*~*

The boys spent the day lazing around, playing video games and playing some football in the backyard before it started getting a bit cold. Niall had eventually showed up, right after the pizza got to Louis’ house and when he walked into the kitchen four heads snapped up and looked at him, making him freeze in his tracks.

“Well, well, well, I hear you fetched yourself a bird.” Zayn teased.

Niall’s cheeks immediately went pink and all Harry wanted to do was walk out of the room and not listen to this conversation. “She’s not just some bird.” Niall muttered as he walked fully into the kitchen to grab some pizza and join the boys at the table.

“Aw that’s cute.” Liam said, actually finding it adorable that Niall was so taken by this girl.

Niall sat down with the boys at the table and began eating but felt all eyes on him as he took a bite of his pizza. “What?” He asked with his mouth full.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that you’re dating Harry’s sister?” Zayn asked bluntly.

Niall raised his eyebrows and set his pizza down before glancing over at Harry and noticing his slight discomfort. He cleared his throat and shrugged slightly. “I uh, I don’t know.”

“Really Ni? Cause I’m pretty sure you know.” Louis said through a small laugh.

“Okay I guess it’s weird but like we actually like each other and just yeah…” Niall trailed off.

“We’ll all get used to it.” Liam said, trying to diffuse the slight tension. “Just don’t talk about Gemma in front of Harry.”

“Thanks Liam.” Harry said sarcastically.

“Well would you want to hear what Niall would have to say about your sister?” Liam asked, stressing the ‘Niall’ part.

“What’s so bad about me?” Niall asked in hurt with his mouth full.

All the boys looked over at him with raised eyebrows and expecting looks.

“Ni you tend to go into… Inappropriate detail about certain things.” Liam said.

Harry groaned, he really didn’t think he would be able to survive this. “Can we not?” He asked as he shielded his face with his hands.

“Unless you want Harry acting like this the all the time.” Liam said, gesturing to their uncomfortable friend.

Niall let out a small breath and nodded slightly before digging back into his pizza. “So what else are we doin tonight lads?” He asked.

“Well we’re getting kicked out by these two, so we can go to my house or something.” Liam said.

Niall looked up at Harry and Louis and smirked slightly to himself. “Oh, and what are you two doin then?” He asked mockingly already having an idea.

“Shut up Ni.” Louis said with his mouth full. “I can always tell Gem all the stupid shit you do.” He threatened.

Niall’s eyes went wide and shook his head. “She wouldn’t like me then!”

“Blackmail is a bitch, so just shut your mouth.” Louis said defensively, sick of talking about what him and Harry could possibly be doing tonight.

Niall grumbled to himself and continued to eat as the boys talked.

“So camping next month, we all in?” Liam asked before taking a sip of his drink. The boys looked around the table and nodded, earning a wide grin from Liam. “Great!” He said happily. “We can talk to our parents and figure out where and food and all that stuff later.”

“So when’ll you boys be leaving?” Louis asked as he finished his food.

“Thanks for making us feel welcome Lou.” Zayn said through a chuckle.

“Mate we’ve been friends for what, 12 years? I think I’m allowed to just kick you out of my house.”

“I was a stupid 5-year-old who had no friends and I picked you of all people to hang out with.” Zayn joked.

Louis hummed with a smile playing at his lips and looked over to Harry who was already looking at him with raised eyebrows. “So, you all about finished?” He asked, just wanting to be alone with Harry.

Liam put his hands up in defeat and stood up, taking his plate to the sink with Zayn and Niall following him. “I guess we’ll be off then.” Liam said.

“Yeah, well we’ll miss you. See you boys at school on Monday.” Louis called after them.

The three boys shouted their goodbyes and good lucks with not so subtle laughs to Louis and Harry before making their way out the door.

“I kind of hate them.” Harry said once he knew they were gone.

Louis chuckled to himself and placed his hand on Harry’s thigh, squeezing it gently. “But you really love them.” He teased. Harry rolled his eyes fondly before getting up and putting his plate in the sink. A second later Louis was right behind him copying his actions and then wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s waist. “Want to watch a movie with me love?” Louis mumbled into Harry’s back.

“Sure.” Harry said turning around so he was facing Louis with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Louis pecked Harry’s lips quickly before taking his hand and leading them to the living room. Harry immediately laid down on the couch while Louis looked through their stack of movies and picking one out before turning off the lights and laying down on top of Harry as the opening credits started.

“I put in He’s Just Not That Into You.” Louis said as Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling him in impossibly closer.

“Oh, good I haven’t seen that one yet.”

“Yeah, I think you’ll like it.” Louis said as the movie began to start. “It’s a romantic comedy, right up your alley.”

Harry chuckled and kissed Louis’ hair before resting his head back against the couch pillow. “Thanks love.”

“Only for you babe.” Louis said through a small smile.

The two watched the movie, making comments back and forth on a character or whatever was happening in the scene. Most of the comments coming from Louis as to how it was just a bunch of romantic crap that wouldn’t happen in the real world and then Harry retorting back with how cute it all was, and it didn’t matter that it might only happen in a movie, but adorable if it happened in real life.

“Their relationship doesn’t make sense! Like are they just fucking, are they dating? Cause he went out with that red haired chick but then goes home and calls his ‘girlfriend’ asking what she’s doing, and even then gets all pissy when she won’t go out with him?! What?!” Louis asked extremely confused.

“Babe I don’t know, maybe if you just watched the movie everything will be explained.” Harry huffed out, tired of Louis’ constant questions.

Louis let out a deep breath and kept his mouth shut for the rest of the movie, trying to keep track of the different characters and relationships that made no sense. He didn’t realize how long the movie was and about an hour and a half into it Louis found himself getting bored. He shifted on top of Harry and tucked his head into the younger boys neck.

“Harreh.” Louis whispered.

“What?” Harry mumbled.

“I’m bored.” He continued to whisper.

“Just watch the movie Lou.” Harry said, trying to pay attention as to what was going on, on the screen.

“But it’s boring.” Louis whined.

“Babe.” Harry warned.

Louis huffed and tucked his head further into Harry’s neck, making the younger lad’s heart beat pick up as he felt Louis’ hot breath on his neck. Louis grew a smirk on his lips as he felt his boyfriend shudder under him and he immediately connected his lips to Harry’s neck and began kissing him sweetly there.

Harry closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath as he felt Louis kiss him. He hummed to himself feeling Louis move on top of him, creating a new friction. Harry wasn’t going to try to fight it, not with the way Louis was kissing up his neck and jaw, before connecting their lips forcefully. As they kissed Louis felt that all too familiar heat rise up in him, but it was different, it was what he was afraid of. He wanted more of Harry, everything Harry had to offer and Louis wanted to give him everything he could too. He could feel himself get more and more hot and desperate as he began pushing up Harry’s shirt.

“Bedroom.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips.

Louis broke the kiss for a split second and looked down at Harry to make sure he actually wanted that but an answer came when Harry cupped Louis cheeks between his hands and pulled him in for a hard kiss. All Louis could do was nod against Harry and begin to slowly move himself off the couch, never disconnecting their lips. He could feel Harry get impatient as he began pushing them towards the stairs but Louis was most startled when he felt his back hit the wall forcefully. He had no idea Harry could get like this, but it was nice to know he wasn’t the only one who was desperate. Louis felt Harry tap his thigh and he was confused as to what Harry wanted.

“Jump.” Harry said against Louis’ lips.

Louis nodded quickly and jumped, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and a second later Harry was bounding up the stairs, never stopping their kiss as he kicked Louis’ door open and shut it loudly. He carried Louis over to the bed and placed him down gently, hovering over Louis the entire time. Harry felt a light shove on his chest and he broke the kiss and looked down at Louis who was breathing heavily.

“A-are you sure?” Louis breathed out. “We won’t if you don’t want to.”

Harry didn’t even need to think before he nodded and connected their lips again, earning a moan from Louis. Harry worked quickly in removing his shirt and then Louis’ but before he could kiss the older lad again Louis stopped him.

“You okay?” Louis asked, just making sure Harry was really alright with this.

“Lou I’m fine, I swear, I love you and I’m ready can you please just stop talking?” Harry asked through heavy breaths.

Louis nodded and reached up, pulling Harry's head down and kissing him sweetly, wanting it to slow down. Harry understood his silent request and began to slow down the kiss, instead feeling every inch he could of his boyfriend. They continued to rid each other of their pants, leaving only boxers left on both of them. Louis could feel his heart pounding out of his chest and his entire body feel like it was fire as sparks ran through his insides. It was when Harry hesitantly reached for Louis’ boxers where he broke the kiss and breathed heavily, feeling like he was going to pass out from everything he was feeling.

“Harry are you sure?” Louis asked again.

Harry looked at his boyfriend confused before nodding and then getting a scared look on his face. “Aren’t you?” He asked nervously.

“Of course, I love you H. I just want to make sure you’re alright.” Louis said softly through his heavy breathing.

Harry got a shy smile and pink blush on his cheeks as he nodded and bent down carefully, kissing Louis gently. Louis smiled into the kiss and combed his fingers through Harry’s hair, making the younger lad moan. The pair kept it slow and sweet as they worked the rest of their clothes off. Louis making sure Harry was comfortable the entire time, telling him that if he wanted to they could stop, but Harry shook his head, silently asking for Louis to keep going. Louis made sure that Harry reached his high before he released and when he did Louis collapsed on top of Harry, losing all the air from his lungs as he couldn’t feel his bottom half. Harry was trying to catch his breath just like Louis and never had he loved the older boy so much than in that moment. Harry could feel how much Louis loved him and it only made a tired smile form on his lips. He combed his fingers through his boyfriend’s sweaty fringe and pulled him close, only making Louis hum through his own grin. It was everything and more either of them could have dreamt of. Perfect in every way they both thought.

“I love you so much Haz.” Louis said before he picked up his upper half and kissed his boyfriend sweetly.

Harry smiled into the kiss and when Louis released it he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. “I love you too Lou.” He said happily.

“Now for the hard part.” Louis said through a small laugh.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and looked up confused. “And what would that be?”

“Dealing with the boys and all the shit they'll give us.” Louis said.

Harry chuckled lightly to himself before nodding and reaching his hand to the back of Louis’ head to pull him down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love getting comments! Thoughts on the chapter?? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks later Harry found himself in Louis’ room helping him pack for their camping trip. He had brought over everything he packed for himself and was now just waiting for Louis to finish and for Liam to show up with his truck.

“Babe can you pass me those briefs?” Louis asked, pointing into his laundry basket.

Harry nodded and got Louis’ briefs, passing them to him before looking at his duffle bag. “Lou we’re only going to be gone for three days. Why are you packing so much?” He asked, noticing his boyfriend’s bag was about to burst at the seams.

Louis huffed as he tried to close his bag and once it was fully zipped he let out a deep breath and looked over at Harry. “What if it rains, or something gets dirty? I just want to make sure I have enough of everything.” He said quietly with a slight smirk.

Harry looked at his boyfriend with narrowed eyes. “What do you have in there?”

Louis shrugged as he chuckled lightly to himself. “Nothing.” He muttered.

“Lou.” Harry whined, knowing exactly what was in the bag along with his clothes. “I told you we’re not doing anything with the boys near us.”

Louis let out a laugh as he dropped his bag near his bedroom door and shuffled over to Harry who was sitting on his bed, and taking a seat next to him. “Babe we can just have our tent away from them, it’s no big deal.”

Harry looked over at Louis with a not so amused face.

“It’ll be fine! C’mon, we’ll be in the middle of the woods, nothing to bug us.” Louis said, to Harry, prodding his boyfriend.

Harry rolled his eyes, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all. He had been dying to get some real alone time with Louis ever since they spent that night together when Louis' mum was away. They haven’t really had some time to themselves ever since then and Harry found himself getting a little desperate. “We have to be away from them… Like away, away.” He said.

Louis clapped his hands together before crushing Harry in a strong hug and kissing his jaw and neck repeatedly. “I love you, I love you, I love you!!!” Louis said happily.

Harry chuckled to himself and pecked Louis’ lips quickly. “You’re just happy you’re getting some.” He said.

“That and the fact that we can actually have some time together, alone.” Louis said with a soft smile.  

He found himself smiling like an idiot at just the thought of being with Harry for three whole days. Never before had they been able to spend so much time together consecutively, and Louis was going to make sure that they were going to be days Harry would never forget.

“Knock, knock.” Liam said, poking his head into the room. “You boys ready to go?” He asked.

“Yeah, packed and ready.” Louis said as he stood up and grabbed Harry’s hand.

“Great.” Liam said happily. “The boys are waiting in the truck. Is this your stuff?” Liam asked, pointing to the multiple bags that were on the ground.

“Yeah, thats the tent, our clothes and sleeping bags.” Harry said as he picked up his bag with the hand that wasn’t occupied with Louis’ hand.

Liam helped the two boys carry their things downstairs and just as they were about to head out the door Jay stopped them.

“Wait Louis!” She said, nearly jogging to catch up with her son.

Liam smiled over at Jay before carrying Louis and Harry's bags out the door and to his truck.

“What mum?” Louis asked as he and Harry were pulling their shoes on.

“I just wanted to say goodbye before you left, and I hope you boys have a good time.” She said happily.

Louis smiled at her before walking towards his mum and wrapping his arms around her. “I love you mum, and don’t worry about us, we’ll be fine.” He said before he kissed her cheek.

“I love you too dear. And I won’t forget about you Harry. Have fun love. If he does anything stupid you have my number.” Jay said through a laugh as she released her son and went to hug Harry.

Harry happily accepted it as he wrapped his arms around the women he considered a second mum. “Will do, you’ll probably be getting my text soon.” He joked.

Louis rolled his eyes at his boyfriend before prying his mum’s arms off of Harry. “Alright mum, we get it he’s your favorite but can you please let him go so we can leave?” Louis asked impatiently.

“Sure love.” Jay said through a chuckle as she let go of Harry. “Alright boys, have fun, be safe, I love you.” She said as she watched her son and Harry walk towards Liam’s truck. “Remember to be safe!” She said stretching the ‘safe’ part.

Louis nearly choked on his own spit as he heard his mum and looked over at her with wide eyes, only for her to return it with a serious look.

“Does your mum know?” Harry asked worriedly as they walked to the truck.

Louis shrugged slightly. “She may have found a new box of condoms in my room.” He said sheepishly.

Harry rubbed his hands over his face. This couldn’t be happening he thought. Louis gave him a sympathetic look as he opened the back door of the truck for Harry and as soon as he opened the door a loud groan escaped Harry.

“Harreh!! You boys ready?!” Niall asked excitedly.

Harry looked over at Niall like ‘are you kidding me?’ before turning to his boyfriend. “You can sit in the middle.” He said, allowing Louis to walk past him and get in the truck.

“Hello boys.” Zayn said from the front seat as Louis slid in next to Niall and Harry got in next to Louis. “You lads excited?” He asked through a small smile.

“Hell yeah we are.” Louis said excitedly as he put his hand on Harry’s thigh and squeezed gently.

“Harry why don’t you love me anymore?” Niall asked with fake hurt as Liam pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

Harry looked over at Niall with raised eyebrows. “Mate of course I still love you, just give me time to adjust.” He said sweetly, trying to reassure Niall.

“But how come I never see you anymore?” Niall whined, making the rest of the boys in the car roll their eyes.

Harry fake thought about it for a second as he tapped his finger to his chin. “Well let’s see, everytime we hang out with Liam and Zayn you’re with my sister, and everytime you’re at my house you’re with my sister. Basically anytime we can hang out you’re with my sister!” Harry said.

Niall put his hands up in defeat, because he knew it was true. “Well.” He huffed out in fake hurt.

“Niall you’re so whipped.” Zayn said through a chuckle.

“What?!” Niall asked.

“You do whatever Gemma wants you to do and whenever she tells you to do it. It’s really quite funny mate. Every time she wants you to hang out you basically run to her house.” Zayn said with a wide smile.

“Well Lou is whipped too!!” Niall said, making a horrified look appear on Louis’ face.

“Am not!”

“You so are! ‘Harry this’ and ‘Harry that’.” Niall mocked in Louis’ voice, but making it sound more girly.

“I don’t talk like that you twat!” Louis said as he punched Niall’s arm.

“Ow!” Niall said, punching Louis back.

The two boys stared at each other for a second before nearly throwing themselves onto each other in the cramped backseat and hitting each other. Harry and Zayn were in a laughing fit as the two boys attempted to hit each other but Liam wasn’t as amused.

“Lou! Ni! If you guys don’t stop we’re not going!!” He warned.

Louis and Niall ignored him and continued to hit each other, and occasionally tickling one another, making Liam even more furious.

“I mean it!!” He said.

Again he was ignored, making Zayn and Harry laugh even harder as their mate turned red with anger as the struggle in the back seat got worse and worse. A second later Liam veered off the road and onto the shoulder of the road, stomping on the brakes, making the truck lurch. Niall and Louis stopped as they were startled and when they looked up they saw Liam fuming at them.

“I’m not spending the weekend with you two acting like this! Can’t we have a good time without anyone fighting?!” He asked annoyed.

Niall nodded as Louis tried to hold in a snicker and ultimately failed as a small laugh escaped him. Liam jerked his head over and looked at Louis with narrowed eyes.

“Sorry dad.” Louis said mockingly.

“Lou.” Harry warned through a small chuckle. Even he couldn’t help but find this hilarious.

Liam rolled his eyes annoyed before turning in his seat and looking towards the road, and begin driving again. “Seriously guys, we got out of school like three hours ago, i’m tired and now I’m gonna be driving for another hour and half. I don’t need you two acting like idiots.” He huffed as he focused his eyes on the road.

“Well Li you have nearly three days with us. Thank God for three day weekend.” Louis said happily.

“Yeah, my mum was gonna almost ground me this weekend, but since we’ve been planning this she let me come.” Zayn said as he leaned his head against the truck window.

“Why?” Harry asked.

Zayn shrugged slightly. “Came home with a new tattoo. As usual she flipped… I swear she should be used to this by now.” He said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

The boys all chuckled at their friend. Maybe Zayn should get used to the fact that his mum will get mad at him everytime he comes home with a new tattoo, but he always acts surprised when he’s grounded for some time.

“Well at least she’s letting you come this weekend.” Harry said happily.

Zayn hummed his agreement as he nodded and turned up the radio as a song he liked came on. The boys in the car sang along to the song, bobbing their head with the beat as they made their way to their camp grounds.

*~*

“Here we are!” Liam said as he parked his truck in what looked like the middle of the woods with a lake not even 100 feet away from them.

The five boys smiled to themselves as the hopped out of the truck and took in deep breaths, loving the wooded air.

“Alright lads where are you setting up your tent?” Louis asked as he helped the boys unpack the bed of the truck.

Liam looked around and saw some nice flat ground for their tent. “We’ll set our up right there.” Liam said pointing to the spot. “What about you two?”

Louis looked over to Harry and saw that he was sending him a warning look, not wanting to be too close to their mates. “Uh we’ll be a over there.” Louis said pointing to some flat ground about 400 feet away from the other boy’s tent.

Niall looked at the two of them quizzically as he placed some bags down and then reached for more that were in the truck. “Why are you setting it up so far away?” He asked.

Harry felt a blush creep onto his cheeks and when he looked over at Louis he found his boyfriend blushing just like him.

Niall smirked as he looked between his two mates. “Oh I get it, you need some ‘privacy’.” He teased. “Don’t rough him up too much tonight Lou, we’re hiking tomorrow.”

Liam and Zayn let out loud laughs as Harry and Louis only turned 50 shades of more red. Louis quickly grabbed his and Harry’s bags and stomped over to where they were going to set up their tent, wanting to get away from those people he calls ‘friends’. Once he got to their spot Louis set their bags down and turned around to see Harry placing their tent down.

“I hate them.” Louis grumbled as he took the tent from Harry. “Why am I taking this from you? You can set it up.” He said giving the tent back to Harry.

Harry chuckled at his boyfriend, knowing there was no way in hell Louis would ever set the tent up. “Yeah, they can be pretty awful.” He said as he took the tent out of it’s bag and began to lay it out to set it up. “And are we really hiking tomorrow?” He asked.

Louis smirked at his boyfriend from where he sat in a folding chair. He nodded and let out a laugh as he saw Harry’s face drop. “I’ll go easy tonight love.” He said through a small chuckle.

“Or not at all. Lou that’ll hurt so much.” Harry whined as he continued to set the tent up.

“What?! Haz it’ll be fine! C’mon!” Louis said.

Harry let out a huff and looked over to Louis who had a pleading face. “Maybe.” He mumbled.

Louis smiled to himself, knowing that was a yes and got comfortable in his chair as Harry finished setting up the tent. Once it was done the two boys grabbed their bags and threw them in the tent before getting out their sleeping bags and setting them up. Harry made sure to bring lots and lots of blankets to act as a makeshift mattress, wanting to be comfortable for the next three nights.

“Looks good love.” Louis said as he stood in the tent and looked down at where he and Harry would be sleeping.

He pecked Harry’s lips quickly before exiting the tent and looking over to see how Zayn, Liam and Niall were doing with their tent.

“Of course Li is the only one doing anything.” Harry said through a chuckle as he looked over at his mates.

Zayn and Niall were sitting in chairs like what Louis had been doing and looking on as Liam struggled to put up the large tent. Harry began to walk towards them and help Liam as Louis took a seat next to Zayn and Niall.

“Lookin good lads!” Louis said with a smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend and Liam.

Liam grumbled to himself and let out a frustrated huff before glancing over at Harry. “Thanks for helping.” He said.

“No problem mate. I knew those three wouldn’t be any help.” Harry said through a quiet chuckle as he helped Liam put the tent together.

“I swear, Niall just came for the beers.” Liam said through his own laugh as he looked over at their three mates and sure enough Niall had already opened a beer.

Harry laughed with Liam as they were putting the final touches on the tent. “I’m sure Lou will get into those tonight too.” He joked.

Liam smiled to himself as he and Harry finished the tent. “Don’t let him have too many. From personal experiences I know how he gets when he’s drunk.” He said through a chuckle.

“Yeah, I had a glimpse of it at New Years. Very clingy.”

“Am not!” Louis interrupted.

Harry twisted around and saw his boyfriend looking at him with wide eyes. “Babe yes you are.”

Louis rolled his eyes as his mates snickered at him. “Shut up.” Louis muttered to them as he reached down and grabbed a beer from the cooler for himself.

Liam clapped his hands together as he looked around the makeshift campsite. “Looks good boys, now what’ll we be having for dinner?” He asked, trying to think of all the food they packed.

“I can heat up the chili I made.” Harry offered. “That sound good?” He asked looking at the boys.

All the boys nodded with smiles on their faces, eager for anything Harry made.

“I’ll help Li with the fire so you can get the stuff out.” Zayn offered as he got out of his chair.

Liam and Zayn made quick work of starting a fire, it being extremely easy as they had sticks lying everywhere and fire starters as well. They set it up close to the lake and within a matter of minutes there was a relatively large fire as Louis helped Niall bring the chairs over and place them in front of the fire. Harry had got out the pot of chili he had made the day prior and set it on some contraption Liam brought to help heat up food over the fire. Just as Harry had the chili placed over the fire he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him down. He fell into Louis’ chest and Harry felt his boyfriend laugh as he got comfortable on his lap. Louis pulled Harry in closer and connected their lips sweetly, smiling into the kiss the entire time.

“Love you.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips.

“Love you too.” Harry hummed through a smile once they released the kiss.

Harry couldn’t ignore the constant sparks that he felt when he was with Louis. Harry would’ve thought that by no since they’ve been dating for 8 months that, that feeling might fade away, but as time went on Harry felt his heart skip a beat maybe twice as much as it did than the first time he kissed Louis.

“Aw you two are so cute.” Niall said.

Louis and Harry were both taken out of their little trances and looked over to Niall who was on the other side of the fire smiling softly at them.

Louis chuckled quietly to himself as he looked at the irish lad. “Thanks mate.”

The boys chatted as the food heat up and Harry stayed on Louis’ lap, even though he attempted multiple times to get up as he felt like he was crushing his boyfriend, but Louis would just pull him back down and tuck his nose into Harry’s neck. It was only when Harry said that the chili was done that Louis reluctantly let him go.

“So, plans for tomorrow, we’re hiking up a mountain just about half a mile from here, it shouldn’t be too hard. We’ll have breakfast here, but pack food for lunch and we should be back before dinner. Sound good?” Liam asked before he ate a spoonful of chili.

Everyone nodded their agreement as they all had their heads in their bowls, to consumed with the food in front of them.

“Haz I’m gonna marry you if Lou doesn’t.” Zayn said with his mouth full.

“Back off mate, I’m not lettin this one go.” Louis said as he smiled softly over at Harry.

Harry could feel himself blush but he was grateful the sun had gone down about 20 minutes ago so no one could see. He smiled back at Louis before leaning over in his chair and giving him a tender kiss. All the boys made fake gagging sounds making Louis and Harry separate as they laughed to themselves.

As the boys finished their dinners Niall brought out his guitar and begin picking it aimlessly, filling the quiet night with smooth music. He bobbed his head as he strummed a random tune as the rest of the boys looked into the fire and were lost in their own thoughts. The night was warm but not so warm it was uncomfortable and the grasshoppers were no where in sight but you could hear them loud and clear. Overall it felt peaceful and it’s everything Louis wanted. This was a break from the outside world, a break from school and football and thinking about Uni, but it was a break he got to spend with his favorite person.

“Hey Ni can I see?” Louis asked, pointing at the guitar.

Niall nodded and passed the guitar to Louis. He picked it a couple times before thinking of a song he wanted to play. He doesn’t know why but all of a sudden a song pops into his head, and he shrugs before picking the song and opening his mouth to begin singing. He knew he wanted to change the lyrics a bit and as he sang a small smile came to his face, knowing why he picked this song.  **(A/N This is a real song, but I wanted to change the lyrics a bit. Here is the** **original[(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qnFeWwMA8E))  
**

_**It’s just another night and I’m staring at the moon** _

_**I saw a shooting star and thought of you** _

_**I sang a lullaby by the water side and knew** _

_**Since you’re here I’ll sing to you** _

_**You’re on my other side listening without a clue** _

_**Just so close I could reach you** _

_**I can see the stars but they don’t compare** _

_**I wonder if you see it too** _

At this point Louis was just making it up as he went but he knew how intensely the boys were listening as he played. The song he originally started singing was something completely different, but he wanted to change it, wanted to make it more personal and mean something more.

_**I can hear your heart on the radio, it beats** _

_**They’re playing our song and I thought of you** _

_**Back to the time you were sitting next to me** _

_**I looked across and fell in love** _

_**So I took your hand back through lamplit streets I knew** _

_**Everything leads back to you** _

_**So can you see the stars as they shine above?** _

_**You’re the song my heart is beating to** _

As Louis sang he couldn’t help but think of his and Harry’s first date. As they walked hand in hand through the dark, silent park, as the only light that was given off was by the street lamps above them. The way his heart was about to jump out of his chest everytime he would simply look at Harry as he had a dimpled smile or just hearing him talk, and the thing that amazed Louis was the fact that these things still happen. His heart still pounds, he’ll hear a song on the radio and immediately think of Harry. He’ll fall in love with him everyday, over and over again, never knowing how the boy he was able to call his, loved him back.

_**I can see the stars but they don’t compare to you** _

_**I wonder if you feel this too** _

Louis finished, not knowing when he closed his eyes, but when he opened them and looked up he saw four pairs of eyes on him and a certain pair with tears pooling in them. He cleared his throat, not really sure where all of that came from, it just kind of came out.

“Lou if that doesn’t get you laid tonight I don’t know what will.” Niall snickered.

Zayn laughed loudly as Liam glared at Niall and threw a spoon at him, making a loud ‘ow!’ come from the irishman. “You ruined a perfect moment you arse!!” Liam said annoyed.

Louis rolled his eyes, because his goal wasn’t to get laid, he didn’t even have a goal, he just wanted to get that off his chest. It really just came from nowhere, like how the song came from nowhere and so did the two strong arms that wrapped around Louis, startling him. Louis smiled to himself as he gently placed the guitar down and hugged Harry back, nuzzling his nose into his curls.

“God, I love you.” Harry whispered into Louis ear.

Just at hearing that Louis smile grew as he kissed Harry’s neck and hugged him just a bit tighter. “I love you too H.” He said happily.

Harry kissed him roughly and Louis was shocked by the sudden motion but happily returned the kiss.

“Alright you two, save it for when we go to bed please.” Niall said teasingly.

The two boys let out a deep breath as they released their kiss and smiled at each other before Harry took a seat on Louis’ lap, making the older boy wrap his arms around him and snuggle into his boyfriend.

The boys continued to pass the guitar around, playing songs they could all sing to. Even Harry grabbed it and played a song, surprising everyone except Louis as his boyfriend knew he could play and sing very well.

“Where’d that come from Harry?!” Liam asked amazed as they all finished the song.

Harry shrugged slightly as he gave the guitar back to Niall. “My dad taught me to play, and I’ve always liked singing.” He explained like it was nothing.

“Damn.” Zayn muttered being impressed himself.

The boys continued to joke and sing and drink around the fire, just getting a bit of a haze, not wanting to get drunk as the night wore on. The fire began to die down and thats when Liam checked his watch.

“Alright lads, its like 1 in the morning, I think we should call it a night.” He said as he stood up from his chair.

The boys all grumbled but agreed as they too stood up, Louis barely able to feel his legs as Harry was sitting on him for the majority of the night. They all helped clean up the plates and leftover food, making sure to pack everything away properly, but it was hard as their only light source was flashlights. Once everything was picked up the boys all said goodnight before Louis and Harry headed for their tent and Liam, Niall and Zayn headed for their own.

As they walked Louis reached for Harry’s hand and rubbed his thumb over Harry’s skin as they made their way to the tent. When they got there Louis opened the zipped door for Harry and followed his boyfriend inside. Harry turned on the lamp they set up earlier in the day, giving them light through the entire tent. Louis immediately went for his bag and began ruffling through it, in search of some workout shorts and a t-shirt and sweatshirt he could sleep in. Just as he pulled them out of his bag he felt Harry wrap an arm around his waist and pull him down onto the sleeping bags. Louis was startled, but he couldn’t help the wide smile that came across his face.

“I don’t think you’ll need those love.” Harry said before turning off the lamp and crashing their lips together.

Louis smiled to himself as he and Harry rid themselves of their clothes, trying their hardest to be quiet the entire time. Just because they were a bit far from the boys didn’t mean that one of them couldn’t possibly hear them. Over and over again Louis had to remind Harry to be quiet, but after awhile Louis found that he loved the noises that were escaping his boyfriend, only making Louis move harder and having his end come sooner. As the two released Louis fell ontop of Harry and he could feel the younger lad's thin layer of sweat that gathered on his chest. The two tried to calm their breathing as they came down from their highs. As Louis laid on Harry’s chest he couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips. He started to kiss Harry’s chest and then moved up his neck and jaw, before finally kissing his boyfriend’s lips. He could feel Harry grinning against him, and it was something like that, that made Louis’ heart flutter.

“Love you.” Louis said as they released the kiss and he brushed some of Harry’s sweaty curls out of his face.

Harry smiled tiredly to himself before he kissed Louis’ own sweaty fringe. “I love you too.” He said quietly through a soft smile.

Neither boy could find themselves to get used to hearing it. Everytime time either of them said it, it was like hearing it for the first time.

Louis leaned up and kissed him one more time before reaching for his and Harry’s boxers, and passing them to him. “I think we should put clothes on so we don’t freeze.” Louis said through a small chuckle.

Harry grumbled as he turned over on the sleeping bag and shoved his face into his pillow. Louis laughed at him as he pulled on his own briefs, shorts, shirt and sweatshirt. Once he was done dressing he grabbed Harry’s clothes and began dressing him.

“Just leave me be.” Harry mumbled into the pillow as Louis pulled his pants on him.

“Babe you’ll get cold.” Louis said as he tried to turn Harry over to put a shirt on him.

Harry mumbled what sounded like a ‘fine’ before Louis finished putting the rest of his clothes on. Once Harry was fully dressed Louis got under the fully opened sleeping bag Harry was under and climbed in with him, immediately reaching out for the younger lad. Louis curled onto Harry’s chest and nuzzled his nose into his neck as Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him in impossibly closer. Within a matter of minutes Louis could hear Harry’s warm, deep breathing and he knew that his boyfriend was asleep. Louis kissed his neck gently one more time before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

*~*

Louis grumbled in his sleep just as he fluttered his eyes open tiredly. He felt an arm wrapped around his waist and Harry’s chin resting on his head. If Louis could he would live in this moment forever. The warm air and silent woods around them as he rested his head on his boyfriends chest. He felt a small smile creep onto his lips as he looked up at his still sleeping boyfriend. Louis could feel Harry’s deep, steady breaths as he slept, and his chest move up and down steadily. He picked up his upper half carefully and hoved over his boyfriend before leaning down and connecting their lips sweetly. A moment later Louis could feel Harry respond to him and his smile only grew wider as Harry pulled him in impossibly closer.

“I remember you once telling me that was your favorite way to wake up.” Louis said, remembering the night he and Harry fell asleep on the couch when they just started dating.

“Glad you remembered that.” Harry said with his raspy morning voice as he smiled softly up at his boyfriend.

Louis grinned down at Harry one more time before connecting their lips again, ignoring the morning breath. The two kissed lazily, Harry feeling up Louis’ sides and Louis combed his fingers through Harry’s curls. The two boys were so lost in each other they didn’t even hear the zipper to their tent open.

“Alright lads, breakfast is- oh shit! Oh God I’m sorry!!” Liam rushed out after he popped his head into the tent to wake up the two boys.

As fast as Liam popped his head in, even faster did he back away from the tent. He nearly sped walked to where Niall was finishing the pancakes on the griddle and the irish lad gave him a funny look.

“What’s wrong mate?” Niall asked.

Liam opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, unsure of what to say. He pointed back to Louis and Harry’s tent. “They uh, they were just-”

Niall let out a booming laugh, interrupting Liam as he looked flustered. “Mate did you seriously walk in on them?!” Niall asked through his laugh.

Liam again just opened and closed his mouth as he looked back at the tent. “W-well I thought they were still asleep!” He said, trying to defend himself.

Niall couldn’t stop his laughter as he looked back to the griddle and flipped some of the pancakes. “Mate you should’ve just assumed they never stopped since last night.” He snickered.

Liam looked over at Niall like ‘are you kidding me?’ before he huffed and threw himself into one of the folding chairs.

“Mornin lads.” Zayn said through a yawn as he took a seat next to Liam. “Where are the lovebirds?” He asked looking around and noticing they were missing two boys.

“Probably still shaggin.” Niall muttered through a small laugh.

Liam gave Niall a glare and Zayn let out a tired laugh. “You heard them too last night? Like shit I couldn’t fall asleep for two hours after they were done.” Zayn complained.

All the boys hummed their agreement as Niall continued to finish cooking breakfast and Liam and Zayn got out plates and silverware. A moment later Louis and Harry came out of their tent, changed into shorts and Louis wore a tank top while Harry wore a t-shirt. The two made their way over to their mates who were chatting happily, but as soon as Louis and Harry reached them it became silent.

“How you feelin today Harry? Ready for our hike?” Niall asked teasingly.

Harry felt his entire face drop as he looked over at Niall to see him snickering along with Zayn and Liam. He then looked over to Louis who sent him an apologetic smile. ‘Sorry’ Louis mouthed and Harry just huffed as he mumbled to himself. He walked over and grabbed a plate before placing two pancakes, some eggs and bacon on it, then sitting down in one of the folding chairs.

“Work up an appetite last night?” Niall asked as the other boys got their food.

Harry glared over at Niall before rolling his eyes and picking up his fork to eat, feeling completely embarrassed. Niall chuckled to himself as he gathered more food on his plate, but stopped as he felt a rather tight hand on his wrist. Niall looked up and saw Louis looking at him sternly. Louis pulled on his wrist, making the irish lad come close to him before he leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“Cut this shit out. He’s already annoyed at what happened with Liam and I don’t need you pissing him off even more. Back off.” Louis whispered, nearly threatening.

Louis released Niall’s wrist and pushed back on him a bit as he walked past him and took a seat next to Harry. Niall just kind of stood there a bit dumbfounded for a second before looking down at his plate of food and joining the rest of the boys. “Sorry.” Niall muttered a bit upset with himself as he took a seat next to Louis.

Louis took a bite of the eggs that were on his fork as he looked over at Niall and gave him a subtle nod.

“So right now it’s about 9:30 why don’t we try to get hiking around 10:15? We just have to pack some lunch.” Liam said before he took another bit of his food.

The boys hummed their agreements as they continued to eat, but it was Niall that spoke up. “What’ll we be bringing for lunch?” He asked.

“I was just thinking sandwiches. We have fruit and granola bars and stuff that we could bring along too.” Liam said. “We have peanut butter, turkey, ham, jelly and some other stuff to put on the sandwiches.”

“Don’t forget water.” Louis added in with his mouth full.

Harry nodded his agreement, not wanting anyone to pass out from dehydration. “How long is this hike?” He asked, almost scared for the answer.

“About an hour and half up and then an hour and a half down.” Liam said as he finished the rest of his food.

Harry mentally groaned, not prepared for the amount of pain he was going to endure today. He felt Louis’ hand on his thigh and squeeze gently as he sent Harry a sympathetic smile.

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Louis said quietly.

Harry shook his head slightly. “No We can go, it’ll be fine.” He tried to convince Louis and himself.

Louis looked over at his boyfriend for a second before nodding slightly and finishing the rest of his food. As the other boys finished they gathered up their garbage and put everything away properly before heading back to their tents and grabbing their backpacks.

“Got your sunscreen love?” Louis asked, not wanting Harry to burn.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before looking around their tent and then smiling happily to himself as he found his sunscreen. “Got it.” He said as he shoved it into his backpack.

Louis smiled over at Harry before grabbing his snapback and placing it on his head then pulling his bag over his shoulder. “Ready then?”

Harry nodded and double checked his bag before looking up at Louis. “Since when do you where snapbacks?” He asked.

Louis shrugged. “I wear them in the summer.” He said.

Harry hummed and took in Louis’ appearance, loving the shorts, tank top and hat he was wearing. He didn’t know that someone could wear something so simple, but look amazing all at the same time. “Right, ready to go then?” He asked, realizing he was staring.

Louis chuckled at him before nodding and started heading out of tent. “Just need to make our lunch.” He said as he walked to where the boys were all making sandwiches. “What do you want on yours love?” Louis asked as he grabbed two slices of bread.

“No way in hell am I letting you make anything. I’ll make mine and yours, just go get water and some fruit.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis let out a huff, but was actually grateful he was given the easier job. He gave Harry the slices of bread and trudged off to get the water and fruit.

“So I take it you’ve had some of Lou’s cooking then?” Zayn asked through a small chuckle.

“Not only that but I’ve witnessed it. Nearly burnt my kitchen down.” Harry said through his own laugh as he began to fix his and Louis’ sandwiches.

“Yeah he’s pretty useless, but he can make a sandwich.” Zayn said as he finished making his food.

“Still don’t want to take any chances.” Harry said through a small chuckle, making Niall and Liam laugh quietly with him.

“Here you are love.” Louis said, coming back over to the boys with a banana and some apples, along with two water bottles.

“Thanks babe.” Harry said before he quickly pecked Louis’ lips, making a small smile form on the older lad’s lips.

Louis grabbed Harry’s backpack and placed the banana and one of the waters in there before putting the apples and other water bottle in his own bag. As the boys finished packing everything they needed they put on their backpacks and began walking towards the hiking path. Harry applied his sunscreen and offered it to Niall, knowing he would probably burn to. When they got to the opening of the path Liam was smiling happily as they actually found it without any troubles.

“Alright boys, here we go.”  Liam said through his smile as he began leading the boys through the elevated woods.

Harry let out a deep breath as he looked up the mountain, rethinking the whole hiking thing. As he took his first step up the hill he could already feel the uncomfortable  pain shoot up his backside. He let out a pained hiss as he followed the rest of the boys up the hill and he saw that Louis had turned around and glanced at him, then taking a second look as he saw his boyfriend in pain.

“I’m such an arse.” Louis said as he waited for Harry to catch up to him.

“No you aren’t but you sure stuck it up good in mine.” Harry muttered, making Louis look at him with wide eyes before laughing hysterically.

Louis reached for Harry’s hand and squeezed it gently as they followed the boys on the path. Louis helping Harry over logs and on loose gravel as they moved through the woods, past branches and over bushes. The entire time with their fingers intertwined, Louis making sure Harry couldn’t fall and Harry leaning on Louis for support.

“How you two holdin up?” Liam asked through a smile and deep breath.

“I’m doin fine, it’s Hazza that I’m worried about.” Louis said through a chuckle as he looked over at his boyfriend breathing heavily.

“Alright, you all play a sport and work out and I don’t, you have to understand I might not be in the best shape.” Harry huffed out as he stepped over another log.

“You’re doing fine love.” Louis said as he laughed quietly to himself and helped his boyfriend over the log. “Especially since, you know.” He said, but whispered so only Harry could hear.

“Yeah, well thankfully the pain is passing.” Harry said as he tried to even his breath out.

Louis chuckled at his boyfriend and lifted his hat of his head before placing it back down, just shifting it slightly, feeling the sweat on his forehead. “How much longer Li?” He asked.

“About 30 minutes.” Liam said as he began to climb up what looked like a huge rock, leading to the other end of the path they were walking.

Niall followed after Liam, up the rock excitedly. “Look at this lads!! Look how big this is!!” He said as he looked at the large rock he was standing on. “Someone get a picture of me!”

Zayn rolled his eyes before taking out his phone and quickly snapping a picture of Niall as he posed like he was the king of the world.

“Now all of us! C’mere!” Niall said, wanting Louis, Harry and Zayn to join him and Liam on the large rock.

Louis and Harry chuckled at their friend before Louis tugged on Harry’s hand and climbed up the rock with the rest of the boys.

“Zayn you need to stretch your arm out longer.” Niall said, not liking how close they all looked in the picture.

“Niall it’s fine.” Zayn said annoyed as he stretched his arm out far as he could, trying to get a decent looking picture of all of them.

“I’ll do it, give it here.” Liam said, knowing he could get a better angle.

Zayn passed Liam his phone and and sure enough he was able to get all the boys in the shot as well as some of the background woods. Louis and Harry were in front, with Louis’ arm wrapped around Harry’s waist, and Liam, Niall and Zayn were in the back with their arms around each other’s shoulders, smiling widely at the camera.

“There we are lads.” Liam said after took the picture.

“Yay!” Niall said happily before he jumped off the rock.

Zayn and Liam followed Niall of the rock, steadying themselves after they landed from the jump. A second later Zayn nearly fell as he felt a body jump onto his back.

“Lou! Get off it’s hot!!” Zayn said as Louis jumped onto his back from the top of the rock. “Seriously! You weigh a thousand pounds off!!”

Louis laughed to himself and kissed Zayn’s cheek before hopping off his back. “Love you too mate.” He said through a laugh.

“Uh Louis.” Harry said a bit sheepishly from the top of the rock.

Louis looked over and found his boyfriend completely at a loss as to what to do as he looked down at the boys from the rock. “Need some help love?” Louis asked with an amused smile on his face as he looked up at Harry.

“Kinda.” Harry said quietly, a bit embarrassed.

All the boys chuckled at the younger lad before Louis stepped closer to the rock and opened his arms. “Alright love, c’mon.” He said, wanting Harry to jump.

“Lou last time this happened I broke your wrist.” Harry said.

“But I’m ready this time, c’mon.” Louis said with the wave of his hand.

“Yeah c’mon Harreh!” Niall said.

“C’mon H, I want lunch.” Zayn complained, not wanting to be standing there forever.

“Haz you’ll be fine, just jump.” Liam reassured him.

Louis gave his boyfriend an expectant look as a smile found it’s way to his face. Harry looked down at the boys and gulped before taking a deep breath a jumping off the rock. Louis let out and ‘umph’ as Harry fell into him, not as gracefully as he would’ve liked but at least they were both uninjured.

“Good job love.” Louis said through a small chuckle as he placed Harry on the ground and kissed him quickly.

“Alright, c’mon, the sooner we get there the sooner we can eat.” Zayn said as he began walking the path.

The rest of the boys rolled their eyes and slowly followed their mate through the woods.

“Lou what’re you doing?” Harry asked as he saw his boyfriend stripping his tank top off.

Louis pulled the shirt over his head and adjusted his snapback again before shoving his shirt in his backpack. “I’m sweating like crazy and it’s boiling out.”

Harry couldn’t help but scan Louis’ chest, and sure enough there was a sheer layer of sweat.

“Like the view love?” Louis teased, reaching for Harry’s hand again as they walked through the wooded path.

Harry hummed with a shy smile on his face, almost making himself trip as he couldn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend.

The boys walked for what felt like forever but it was actually about 20 minutes before they reached the top of the mountain, overlooking the entire woods. As they reached the place where they were stopping the first they all did was throw their bags on the ground and stretch.

“Nice lookout.” Harry said before he took a gulp of his water.

“See? Wasn’t it worth it?” Liam asked through a smile.

All the boys grumbled their agreements, too tired to even think about forming full sentences. As the boys got their food out Louis opened his water bottle and poured half of it on his head, letting the cool water run down his back.

“Lou you keep doin that Haz is gonna jizz in his pants.” Niall said through a loud laugh as he looked over at Harry who was not so subtly gawking at his boyfriend.

All the boys chuckled and Louis laughed quietly to himself as he sent a wink over to Harry and placed his snapback, back on his head. He walked over to where the boys were sitting the shade and sat down next to Harry who was blushing furiously. “Love you babe.” Louis said before he pecked Harry’s lips quickly, and took his sandwich from Harry’s hand.

The boys ate and chatted, teasing each other with the occasional jokes, none of them realizing how tired they were until they finished all the food they packed and felt their legs go numb.

“I can’t do it, I can’t walk down.” Louis said as he felt like he was going to die.

Even Liam had to admit he was too exhausted. “Well at least it’s all downhill.” He said, trying to make it sound less painful.

All the boys still moaned, not liking the idea of moving ever again. About 45 minutes later the boys had gathered enough energy to get up and begin the walk back down the mountain, after taking pictures of the view and each other of course. They all had to admit the walk down was much easier, but that didn’t stop Harry tripping a few times as he tried and failed to step over a log, or down a slippery slope. And of course, each time Louis was right there ready to catch him. Harry blamed it on the fact that Louis still hadn’t put his shirt back on, that and the fact that now his snapback was backwards on his head, making the older lad look if possible even better.

All the boys were too tired to jump and run around like they had on the way up the mountain, but when their campsite came into view they let out a deep breath.

“Thank the Lord, I’m going to take a nap.” Zayn said as he beelined it for the tent and nearly fell into it.

“I’m down for that.” Niall said as he followed Zayn into the tent and fell into just as Zayn did, but instead of falling onto a sleeping bag he fell onto Zayn.

“Niall I’m not kidding you better get the fuck off me!!” Zayn said angered as he shoved the irish lad away from him.

Niall grumbled to himself as he got comfortable on the other side of the tent and soon enough was dozing to sleep.

“I think I might take a little nap too.” Louis said, feeling like he might collapse if he didn’t lay down.

“We can all take a little snooze before dinner. I’ll set my watch to go off in an hour and a half.” Liam said entirely through a yawn.

Louis and Harry nodded before Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and led them to their tent. As soon as they got inside Louis face planted into his pillow, only having Harry chuckle at him as he did so. Harry laid down beside Louis and took his boyfriend’s hat off before wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close to his chest. He nuzzled his nose into Louis’ bare back and kissed up his spine until he reached the back of his neck.

“I love the snapback on you.” Harry said before he kissed Louis’ neck. “You should wear them more often.” He whispered before he closed the distance between him and Louis, connecting their lips sweetly.

“Only for you love.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips.

Harry smiled into the kiss before he released it and eased back down behind Louis, snuggling into his boyfriend as they both dozed off the sleep.

*~*

As promised Liam woke them up an hour and a half later, but Louis was clinging to Harry, not wanting to move because he was just too comfortable. Liam rolled his eyes and walked out of their tent, leaving the two to figure it out by themselves.

“Lou c’mon I gotta start dinner.” Harry complained as he couldn’t pry his boyfriends arms off of him.

“Just ten more minutes.” Louis mumbled into Harry stomach.

Harry smiled down at Louis, loving him when he got like this. Harry bent down and kissed Louis’ hair sweetly. “You can stay in here while I go help Li.” He offered.

“But I sleep better with you here.” Louis whined.

Harry couldn’t but let his smile grow as he heard that. “Just come with me, I can actually show you how to cook something without burning it.” He said through his smile.

Louis let out a huff before groaning one more time and then finally releasing his boyfriend. “Fine.” He muttered, before reaching for his bag and pulling his tank top out of it.

“You can leave that off love.” Harry said as he grabbed Louis’ shirt from him but then reached for his snapback. “And you can wear this.” He said, placing the hat backwards on Louis’ head.

Louis laughed at his boyfriend but pecked his lips quickly before heading out of the tent.

“Finally! I thought I was gonna have to cook!” Niall said.

Harry rolled his eyes as a smile played on his lips and like he said he had Louis help him with the hotdogs and heating up the cornbread. To his surprise Louis only burnt 2 hotdogs. After everything was made, like the night before all the boys gathered their plates and sat around the fire. They talked and joked, constantly teasing each other and drank some beers, just enjoying each others company. Once they were all done eating the sun was starting to set and Harry reached over for Louis and pulled him into his lap. Louis found himself smiling immediately at the action and snuggled against the younger lad.

“Love you.” Harry mumbled against Louis bare back, not letting him put a shirt back on.

“Love you too.” Louis said softly before he turned his neck and kissed his boyfriend sweetly.

And so the night went on with nonstop talking between the boys until Liam called it a night, and told them their plans for tomorrow.

The next day was a much easier one compared to the hike as Liam had said they were just going to fish in the lake near their tents. Louis was complaining about how boring and pointless this all was while Niall nearly got a hook stuck in his finger. Later that night the boys did as they had the nights before, eating dinner and chatting around the fire with a couple beers. But that night Louis and Harry found themselves having more energy than the night before and of course when they got up the next morning Harry’s bum hurt and Niall couldn’t stop cracking jokes.

This was their last day and they planned to leave a bit before dinner to go back home as it was Monday, the end of the long weekend, and they had school the next day. But first they had other plans.

“C’mon love, it’s really not cold!” Louis said as he popped his head out of the lake water.

Zayn and Harry had not gone in the water yet to swim and Louis was determined to get Harry in.

“Lou it feels cold.” Harry said.

“You just dipped your toe in!” Louis said as he wiped the water from his eyes.

“Why doesn’t Zayn have to go in?” Harry whined.

“Cause my boyfriend isn’t a whiney little twat.” Zayn said through a smirk.

Louis glared over at his mate before looking back softly at Harry. “C’mon its refreshing.”

“We just had lunch and we’re leaving in two hours and I don’t want to get wet.” Harry said, trying to find any excuse he could to not go in.

Louis looked over at his boyfriend like ‘are you kidding me?’. “Haz you’re wearing a swimsuit.”

Harry huffed one more time and was about to open his mouth when he felt a rather hard push and was launched into the water. As Harry resurfaced he gasped for air and was flailing his arms around as he heard the other boys laughing.

“Nice goin mate.” Louis said through his laughter as he looked over at Zayn, who wore a proud grin.

Harry glared over at Zayn before swimming around a bit, maybe it really wasn’t that cold.

The boys stayed in the water for another hour or so, playing games like chicken, with Liam holding Niall on his shoulders as Harry had Louis on his. When they got out of the water all the boys except Zayn were pruny, as he refused to go in. They finished the rest of their packing and loaded it into the truck before hopping in and heading off towards the road.

“Well that was a good time, don’t you lads think?” Liam asked with a proud smile on his face it was his idea to go.

“Yeah it was.” Louis said through a soft smile as he looked over at Harry and squeezed his thigh gently.

“Definitely nice to get away for awhile.” Zayn said.

All the boys nodded their agreement as Zayn turned up the radio and they all began to sing the song that was playing.

Harry felt he was high on life. He was happy that this weekend actually went well and he and Louis didn’t have the urge to kill each other. He was worried that since they were going to be constantly near each other Louis might get tired or annoyed at him, but it seemed like the longer they were together the closer Louis wanted to be. He wondered if living with Louis was like this. Waking up to kisses and getting cuddled all through the night. Even though they were sleeping on the ground Harry couldn’t remember the last time he slept so well, and he wants to think that’s because of Louis. Maybe one day he’ll experience what actually living with Louis was like, but for now he just had the blue eyed boy next to him with their fingers intertwined as they sang along to the radio, and that was good enough for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there may be some time jumps to keep the story going. But thoughts on the chapter? I always love suggestions for upcoming chapters! Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	10. Chapter 10

“Louis go get changed, my friend will be over for dinner soon.” Jay said as she saw her son laying on the couch with Harry in joggers and tank top.

“And I have to look nice because?” Louis asked confused as he picked his head off of Harry’s lap.

“Just do it, for me please.” Jay asked with begging eyes. “Harry you’re welcome to stay of course.”

“That would be lovely Jay, thank you.” Harry said sweetly.

“So just put on a fresh shirt love.” Jay said as she smiled at the two boys and then retreated back into the kitchen.

Louis let out a huff before standing up and then offering his hand to Harry. “C’mon babe.” He said.

Harry took his boyfriend’s hand and walked up the stairs and to Louis’ room. “Why is your mum being all mysterious about her friend?” He asked once the bedroom door was closed.

Louis shrugged before he pulled his tank top over his head and threw it in the hamper. “I don’t know. Like she won’t say he or she, she just says they.” He said, agreeing with Harry and how his mum was acting kind of odd.

Louis pulled a grey graphic tee out of his dresser and pulled it on before walking over to the full length mirror and fixing his hair.

“Do it messy to the side.” Harry said from Louis’ bed. “You look good with it like that.”

Louis scoffed. “I look good no matter what my hairstyle is.” He said through a chuckle.

Harry hummed his agreement as he laughed at his boyfriend. “Yeah you do.”

Louis smiled over at Harry before winking at him and then walking towards the bed to give him a tender kiss.

“You might want to change your shorts too.” Harry said when they released the kiss.

Louis let out an annoyed huff before walking over to his dresser and pulling out black shorts. “You just want to see me undress that’s what this really is.” He said teasingly as he pulled off his joggers.

Harry nodded and chuckled quietly to himself as he watched his boyfriend. A second later the doorbell rang and both Louis and Harry perked their heads up.

“Time to go see who this mystery person is.” Louis said as he buttoned his shorts.

Harry pushed himself off of Louis’ bed and walked out the door as Louis held it open for him and headed down stairs. Harry got to the bottom first, but Louis scootched passed him to see who was at the door. When he turned, Louis was met with a sight he wasn’t prepared for.

“Who are you?” Louis asked protectively as he saw his mum kiss some man ‘hello’.

“Louis be polite.” Jay scolded. “Dan this is my son Louis, sweetheart this Dan.” She introduced.

Louis eyed the man in front of him as Dan offered his hand to shake.

“It’s great to finally meet you, I’ve heard lots of great things.” Dan said through a smile.

Louis took his hand and shook it politely. “Wish I could say the same.” He muttered quietly as he looked towards his mum. Louis dropped his hand and then turned around to Harry. “This is my boyfriend Harry.” He said.

Dan smiled at the curly haired boy and just like he had with Louis he offered him his hand. “Yeah, I’ve heard a lot about you too. Jay talks about you almost like a second son.”

As Harry shook his hand a warm smile came to his face. “Oh, um thank you.” He said sheepishly.

As they dropped their hands the foyer became silent and Louis just looked between his mum and Dan before grabbing Harry’s hand and nearly dragging him up the stairs. Harry was surprised at Louis’ sudden burst but followed him into his bedroom and looked at him curiously as he paced around his room. Harry closed the door and then turned back to his boyfriend who was at a loss for words.

“She has a boyfriend… A boyfriend Harry! And she didn’t tell me!!” Louis said. “I mean what the hell was that?! She just blindsided me!”

“Maybe she didn’t know how to tell you.” Harry offered as an answer.

“Didn’t know how to tell me.” Louis scoffed. “How about ‘hey Lou, I’ve started seeing someone and I want you to meet them. Mind if they come over for dinner?’.” Louis said.

Harry took a seat on the bed and tried to think of something, anything he could say to make Louis calm down. “Babe I don’t know, maybe she was nervous. You know with your dad leaving she didn’t know how’d you react with a new guy coming to the house.”

Louis thought it over and he released a deep breath before rubbing his hands over his face. “What if this guy just leaves too? Then what? I don’t want her going through the same shit twice.”

Harry reached out for Louis and pulled him by his arm to sit next to him on the bed. “Well your mum likes this guy, just give him a chance. He must be pretty great if she’s dating him.”

Louis nodded and rested his forehead on Harry’s shoulder, not quite sure what to think. “I don’t want her to get hurt again. I mean my dad left because of me... What if I do something and screw this up too?” He asked quietly.

Harry looked down at his boyfriend sympathetically before wrapping his arms around him and pulling Louis into his chest. “Love you didn’t screw anything up the first time. He was just an arse.” He said softly.

Louis let out another breath, trying to process all of this. The least he could do for his mum was try to talk to and get along with this guy. “Maybe we should go downstairs.” Louis said quietly as Harry released him from his grip.

Harry nodded and pecked Louis’ lips before taking his hand and standing up, leading them out of the bedroom.

When they got down the stairs Jay was in the kitchen with Dan sitting at the breakfast bar. Louis could see his sisters in the living room watching something on tv and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go in there and join them or get to know his mum’s boyfriend. He let out a deep breath before looking at Harry with pleading eyes, trying to figure out what to do.

“Go with the girls or hang in here?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis thought about it for a second and he really didn’t want to be stuck up in the kitchen with his mum and her new boyfriend. “Living room.” Louis said before heading to where his sisters were.

Harry followed Louis as he took a seat on the couch and settled into whatever the girls were watching. “You know you’re going to have to talk to him sometime.” Harry whispered.

“Well right now isn’t that time.” Louis said plainly as he kept his eyes on the screen.

“Are you talking about Dan?” Lottie asked.

Louis narrowed his eyes at her before speaking. “Did he introduce himself to you guys?” He asked.

Lottie looked at him confused. “What are you talking about? We met him like 2 months ago.” She said.

Louis’ eyes grew wide as he heard that. “What?!” He asked sitting up.

“Yeah, when mum took us that one day to meet him but we stayed later than we thought we were going to so we just slept there. You stayed here.” Lottie said.

Louis was immediately reminded of the night he and Harry had the house to themselves for the first time and took advantage of it. “2 months?!” He nearly yelled.

“Lou…” Harry warned, wanting him to calm down.

Louis shook his head furiously as he stood up from the couch. A second later Jay appeared in the doorway, looking worriedly at her son. “Louis why are you yell-”

“2 months!” He spat. “I bet you just held off introducing him to me because you thought I would just fuck this relationship up too!” Louis yelled.

“You better watch your mouth.” Jay warned.

Louis scoffed before turning around and opening the front door and walking out before slamming it shut. Everyone was frozen in the room at his sudden outrage but Jay slowly looked over to Harry who sat on the couch in disbelief. He had never seen Louis like this and he had no clue how to handle it. When he looked away from the door he saw Jay looking at him pleadingly, and Harry nodded slowly before getting off the couch and heading out the door.

“Louis!!” Harry yelled as he saw his boyfriend walking down the street.

Louis abruptly stopped and turned around to face his boyfriend. “What?” He asked coldly.

Harry caught up to Louis and stopped in front of him. “What was that all about?” Harry asked.

Louis looked at Harry like he had gone crazy. “What was that all about?” Louis mocked. “Really? My mum didn’t tell me for 2 months!! But she told the girls and they met him! What is that?!” He yelled, completely frustrated.

Harry was still taken back by Louis’ rage. Sure he’s seen him mad, but this was something else. “Lou I don’t-”

“She probably was trying to keep this off as long as possible just so I wouldn’t mess it all up!” Louis yelled. “One wrong move from me and it’s all over!”

“That’s not true.” Harry said quietly.

“My dad left because of me Harry!!” He shouted louder than before as tears stung his eyes. “If he didn’t want me then why would some random guy?!”

“Lou…” Harry said, unsure of what to say.

“And of course my mum knew no one would want me!! That’s why she didn’t tell me!!” Louis continued to yell and rant.

“Louis stop!!” Harry yelled, raising his own voice. “You know that’s not true!”

“But Harry-”

“No!” Harry cut him off. “I bet that every time your mum had him over you were out, like you are every weekend.” Harry said.

“That doesn’t mean she couldn’t tell me!” Louis retorted back.

“Maybe she just wanted you to meet him in person first, ever think of that?” Harry asked, trying to calm Louis down.

Louis shook his head as he let out a deep breath. He looked around the lamplit street as tears were still threatening his eyes. “Doesn’t matter who she brings home. When they meet me they’re going to leave. They always just ends up leaving.” He said quietly.

“Lou the only person that left you was your dad and he was prick.” Harry said.

Louis shook his head again this time more quickly, trying to get rid of his tears.

“What are you shaking your head for, you’re not making any sense.” Harry said, trying to get a grip of the situation.

“Your dad.” He said quietly. “My dad and then your dad.” He explained as a few stray tears fell at the mere thought of Des.

Harry stood there frozen as he heard Louis say his dad. Just hearing about him made Harry feel like he was short of breath.

“My dad and I were never really close but it still hurt knowing your own father hated you! From the very beginning he never liked me! He would dote on and love my sisters, but I would just get looked at like I was garbage and I had no clue why!!” Louis yelled through a shaky breath. “And then I met your dad and he’s the father I never had, and within a second he was gone, just gone!!” He yelled even louder. “It’s not fair, none of it was fair!” Louis began pacing and combing his fingers through his hair as he felt himself get more and more frustrated.

Harry wiped a stray tear that fell onto his cheek as he tried to even his breathing. He then realized what Louis’ real problem was as he looked at the broken boy in front of him. “Lou not everyone you let into your life is just going to leave you.” He said quietly.

Harry knows that Louis has a problem with letting people in, and trusting them. And that’s only because of the countless people he thought he could trust left him. People like his dad and Louis’ dad, or the people he once called friends but left when he found out he was gay.

Louis wiped his wet eyes before shaking his head. “Well that’s how it seems.” He said quietly.

“I’m still here.” Harry said looking to the ground.

Louis looked up and saw Harry looked as hurt as Louis felt. “I-I’m sorry.”

Harry shook his head and brushed the curls away from his face. “No, you’re just upset, it’s fine.” He said.

“No it’s not.” Louis muttered as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Harry glanced at Louis and let out a deep breath before speaking. “I get it Lou, I mean it hurts to just get left and it hurts for your mum to not tell you about him, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t give him a chance.” Harry said.

Louis nodded slowly, taking in what Harry was saying because maybe he hadn’t reacted all that rationally. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Harry looked at his boyfriend before nodding. “Should we go back then?” He asked looking around the dark street.

Louis nodded again before wiping his damp cheeks and heading off in the direction of his house. As he was about to walk past Harry, Harry grabbed his arm and stopped him before pulling Louis into his chest.

“I love you Lou. I’m not going anywhere.” Harry said gently before he kissed his boyfriend’s hair.

Louis hugged him back, grateful that he was able to have someone that could put up with him when he got like this. “I love you too.” He said quietly into his boyfriends chest.

A small smile came across Harry’s lips, happy that they could get over this. He dipped his head and connected his lips with Louis’, kissing him gently.

As they released the kiss Harry reached for Louis’ hand and begin to lead them back to the house. “You never know, you might actually like him.” Harry said as they began walking.

“Maybe.” Louis said quietly.

Harry gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked together in silence.

When they made it to the door Louis let out a deep breath before pushing it open and stepping into his house. The two boys kicked off their shoes and followed the sounds of voices that was coming from the dining room.

“Nice of you to join us.” Jay said as she saw her son walk into the dining room where they were all sitting for dinner.

Louis gave her a tight lined smile before taking his seat. Harry joined, sitting next to Louis and when he looked up he locked gazes with Jay who mouthed a subtle ‘thank you’ before she continued to eat. Harry nodded his head once before gathering some food on his plate.

“So Louis, your mum told me you’re quite the footie player.” Dan said through a small smile.

Louis looked up from his plate and nodded at the older man. A second later he felt Harry’s hand on his thigh, squeezing it gently, urging him to continue. “Yeah I guess. I’m playing for Man U when uni starts up.” He said.

“On scholarship right?” Dan asked interested.

Louis looked over to his mum, figuring she probably told him. “Yeah I’m on full scholarship. It came with the contract.”

“I’m sure it’s not just that, you must’ve had pretty impressive grades too.”

Louis shrugged. “I did alright.” He said, thinking back to his high school grades.

Harry rolled his eyes. “He’s being modest, he really is quite brilliant.”

Dan chuckled at the two before speaking again. “So what’re you planning to study?”

Louis swallowed his bite of food before answering. “I want to go for child development and education. You know like a nursery or primary school teacher. But that’s kind of my back up plan in case I don’t make it to the pros.”

Dan raised his eyebrows. “The pros, now that’ll be very impressive. But to be a teacher for such young children you must like kids right?” He asked before taking a sip of his beer.

“Oh yeah, I love kids. I’m basically one myself so.” Louis joked, making the older man chuckle.

“What about you Harry?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, I love kids too. They’re great.” He said happily.

Dan chuckled again as he looked between the two boys. “I meant for uni, but hey it’s good to know you both love kids right?”

Louis and Harry looked at each other and blushed slightly. “Yeah that is good I guess. But for uni I’m actually two years younger than Lou so I still have a little while before I graduate.” Harry said.

“Oh I thought you two were the same age. So Louis you’re 18, and Harry’s 16 then?”

Louis nodded as he finished the rest of the food on his plate.

“Well then it’ll be nice that you’re staying home for uni then. Get to be close to each other.” He said with a smile.

“One of the main reasons I picked Man U.” Louis said as he looked over at his boyfriend.

Harry blushed as he heard Louis and had to fight the urge to kiss right there because they were at the dinner table with Louis’ family.

As the family finished dinner Lottie and Fizzy cleared off the table and just before Louis and Harry were about to retreat upstairs Jay stopped her son.

“You and I are going to talk when the girls are in bed and Dan and Harry leave.” She said sternly but quietly so only Louis could hear.

Louis nodded slowly and walked up to his room with Harry leading the way.

*~*

When the girls were in bed and Louis kissed Harry goodbye before the younger lad walked home Jay told her son to go into the living room.

“I cannot believe you said that.” Jay said with a touch of hurt in voice as she took a seat next to her son on the couch.

“I’m sorry.” Louis said quietly as he looked to the ground.

“Why would you even think something like that?”

“I don’t know, maybe the fact that you didn’t even tell me about him but the girls met him months before I did.” Louis said.

“Louis everytime he was over here or we went to his house you were out or just didn’t want to go.” Jay said.

“Well if you told me you were going to your boyfriends house I might have gone.” He said with a bit of sharpness in his voice. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” He asked quietly.

“Honey I don’t know... I guess I was just scared as to how you would react. Maybe just springing it on you like I had wasn’t the best idea. But why would you think that you would mess it all up?” Jay asked.

Louis shrugged. “Because I’m the reason dad left.” He said quietly.

Jay looked at her sadly before wrapping her arms around him. “Sweetheart thats not true.” She said as she rubbed his back.

“Mum he left the day he found out.” Louis said in a hushed tone.

“Lou it was a mixture of things. You’re father was just a very unhappy man and one day he just cracked.” Jay said, trying to soothe her son.

“I’m sorry mum. I really am.” He said, hating what he had said earlier.

“It’s okay love, part of it is my fault.” Jay released him from the hug and kissed his temple sweetly. “But what did you think of him?” She asked with a touch of worry in her voice.

Louis shrugged. “Seems alright. Asks a lot of questions.”

Jay chuckled quietly. “Well he doesn’t know you that well. I was thinking he could come to the boys’ and your graduation party on Saturday if thats okay with you.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

Jay looked at her son softly before speaking. “I can’t believe you graduated, and only two more months until uni starts.” She said, not believing the words that came out of her mouth.

“Mum stop.” Louis pleaded.

“I just can’t believe how much you’ve grown up, and ever since Harry I haven’t seen you smile and laugh so much in your entire life.” She said through a soft grin.

Louis nodded. “Yeah he makes everything better.” He said gently.

“I can see that.” Jay said through a light chuckle. “Alright sweetheart, I’ll see you in the morning, goodnight love.” She said before kissing his forehead and standing up.

“Night mum.” He said as he saw his mum walk up the stairs and to her room.

*~*

Saturday came sooner than Louis anticipated and before he knew it he was standing in the middle of his backyard with all of his family and friends. The party was really for Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis and that only made the crowd that much bigger.

“Here’s your drink babe.” Louis said as he handed Harry his soda.

“Thanks love.” Harry said, taking the cup from his boyfriend. “It’s gonna suck without you boys at school. I’m not gonna have any friends.” Harry said through a small chuckle.

“Well I’m sure you’ll still see Lou everyday.” Niall scoffed.

Louis nodded, it wasn’t even an option for Louis to not see his boyfriend on a daily basis.

“Louis, excuse me I’m sorry boys.” Jay said as she pulled on Louis’ arm gently. “Could you possibly run to the store and grab more ice, we’re out.”

“Yeah, sure.” Louis said as he took the final gulp of his drink. “Haz want to go to the store with me really quick?”

“Sure.” Harry said before he finished his own drink.

The two threw their cups out before walking towards the front of the house where the street was lined with cars.

“Going well so far right?” Harry asked.

“Yeah I’d say so. It’s just weird.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“How so?”

“Well I don’t know it doesn’t feel real like this isn’t actually happening.” Louis said.

Louis looked up from the ground as he got closer to his car but his heart nearly dropped as he saw his dad approaching them. “What the hell are you doing here?” He asked angered.

“Hello Louis.” He said as he approached his son.

“I asked what you’re doing here.” Louis nearly spat.

“I read an interview you did in the newspaper and that you got a full scholarship to Man U.” He said.

“So? That doesn’t mean you can just show up after three years.” Louis said.

Harry shuffled awkwardly on his feet as he saw his boyfriend nearly killing his dad with his eyes as he glared at him.

“Well I wanted to congratulate you. Don’t forget who taught you to play.”

Louis scoffed. “You taught me shit. Just go, theres no reason for you to be here.” He said as he opened the car door for Harry, wanting him to get in.

“And who is this?” His dad asked, looking at Harry.

“My boyfriend.” Louis stated. “Harry get in the car.” He said as he saw that Harry wasn’t moving.

“So you’re still a queer?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

Louis gripped the handle of the car tightly as he sucked in a deep breath. “Harry get in the car. Now.” He said again, this time more angered.

Harry nodded and began to walk towards the car until an arm stopped him in his tracks.

“Answer me.” Louis’ dad said.

“Don’t fucking touch him.” Louis said as he hit his dad’s arm away from Harry. “And yes, is that what you want to hear? Yes, I’m still a ‘queer’.”

Louis’ dad scoffed. “I always knew it, even when you were little.” He said, stepping closer to Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes before grabbing Harry’s arm and pushing him towards the car. “Get in.” Louis said quietly to Harry.

Harry nodded and got in the car but Louis’ dad was in the way he couldn’t close the door.

“Don’t walk away from me.” His dad said angrily.

Louis looked his dad straight in the eye before pushing on his chest and moving him away from the car and Harry. “You taught me how.” He said as he closed Harry’s door.

Harry felt like there was a barricade between him and Louis and the idea of that didn’t settle well with him. Clearly there was some serious tension between Louis and his dad but that was understandable, but Harry hated not being able to jump in if Louis needed him. One second Louis looked like he was about hit his dad and the next he was getting shoved against the car. Harry eyes widened as he saw Louis’ dad with his forearm pushing on his chest forcefully. Harry opened his door as he couldn’t just watch and just as he was about to push Louis’ dad off of him someone else jumped in.

“Get off him!” Dan said as he pushed the older man off of Louis.

Louis stood there in shock as he was released from his dad’s grip. Not only had his dad just forcefully and purposely tried to hurt him but here was this man he barely knew sticking up for him.

“Who the hell are you?” Dan asked as he protectively got in front of Louis.

“I’m his father.” Louis’ dad said angered.

“You have no reason to be here, so leave now before I call the cops.” Dan said angered as he knew that this was the guy that left them.

“And who are you to tell me what to do?”

“Louis, Harry go.” Dan instructed, not wanting them to see this.

Louis nodded and kept his head down as he ushered Harry back into the car and then got into the car himself and backed out of the driveway.

Louis gripped the steering wheel as he tried to calm his breathing and think about what just happened.

“Lou?” Harry asked quietly after a couple minutes of silence.

Louis blinked a few times, bringing him out of his thoughts before looking to Harry with glazed eyes.

“What did he say to you?” Harry asked, nervous for the answer.

Louis looked over at his boyfriend one more time before focusing back on the road. “He called be worthless, said that I don’t deserve anything, not the scholarship or the football contracts, none of it.” He said. “He was hoping that football made me more of a man, and that I wouldn’t actually be able to make it anywhere since I’m still gay. I think he showed up thinking that I had money or something, I don’t know…” Louis trailed off.

Harry felt his throat go numb as he looked over at Louis. “You know none of that’s true right?” He asked quietly.

Louis nodded as he kept his eyes on the road. “I stopped believing the shit he said to me since I was 10.” He said through a very slight chuckle.

Harry got a small smile on his face as he saw that Louis wasn’t too torn up about this.

“And you know, sometimes I wonder if I worked myself so hard for football just to prove him wrong. Just to show him I was more than what he said I was.” Louis said but it was barely audible.

Harry looked over at his boyfriend and his face fell as he saw the hurt look on his face. Harry reached his hand over and squeezed his thigh gently. “I don’t think that’s it. I think you do it for you.” He said. “I think you wanted to show yourself that you’re better than what he said, cause lets be honest you don’t give a shit about him.” Harry said through a small chuckle.

Louis looked over at Harry and smiled to himself as he placed a hand over Harry’s as it rested on his leg. “Yeah, thats true.” He said through his own laugh. “I’m happy he left.” He said quietly.

Harry glanced over at Louis as he squeezed his hand gently, making the older lad smile to himself.

They got the store and picked up the ice Louis’ mum wanted before heading back to the house to get back to the party.

“What if he’s still there?” Harry asked as Louis turned onto his street.

“I don’t think he will be. Dan looked like he was ready to knock him out.” Louis said through a small laugh.

The two boys got out of the car and grabbed the ice and headed to the backyard.

“Louis! Dan told me your father was here, are you okay, what happened?” Jay asked as she saw her son.

“Nothing mum, I’m fine, I swear.” Louis said as he set the ice down and Harry followed.

“You okay Louis?” Dan asked as he approached them.

Louis nodded and shuffled on his feet for a few seconds before speaking again. “I um, I wanted to say thank you, for what you did.” He said before he offered his hand the older man.

Dan smiled at him before taking his hand and shaking it. “Anytime buddy.” He said through his grin.

*~*

“Harry pass it here!” Louis yelled through the pouring rain.

Harry looked down at the ball in front of him and brought his leg back and kicked it, but not before his foot slipped in the mud and he fell on his back.

Niall and Zayn let out a loud laugh from their positions of the football pitch but Louis immediately ran over to him. “You alright love?” Louis asked as he bent over to help Harry.

“Yeah m’fine.” Harry said as he stood up. “Who thought it would be a good idea to do this is the rain?” He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Louis gave him a sheepish smile. “Me.” He said through a laugh.

“Better question is who thought is what a good idea to let you play!” Niall said as he clutched his stomach as he was laughing too hard.

Harry glared over at Niall before taking Louis’ offered hand and standing up. “Agh now my shirt is all gross.” He said as he looked down at his muddy shirt.

Louis shrugged. “Just take it off.”

Harry thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “Nah I think I’m just gonna go home and shower. I’m pretty shit at this anyway.” He said through a chuckle.

“You sure?” Louis asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Yeah, you can stay with the boys though.” Harry yelled over the pouring rain.

Louis shrugged and nodded before leaning forward and kissing Harry quickly. “Okay, I’ll come over after, alright?” He asked once he released the kiss.

Harry nodded before kissing Louis one more time and saying goodbye to the boys.

“Where’s he goin?” Niall asked as he wiped his wet hair out of his eyes.

“Just home to shower and relax a bit.” Louis said as he picked up the ball and began juggling it with his feet.

“Why? We’ve only been out here for 20 minutes.” Niall said, trying to get the ball away from Louis and failing.

“He likes watching more that playing.” Louis said through a small chuckle. “Plus he’s all muddy.”

“Maybe if he didn’t fall everytime he kicked the ball that wouldn’t have happened.” Zayn said through his own laugh as he squinted his eyes through the rain.

Louis continued to juggle the ball and keep it away from Niall, making the irish lad huff in annoyance. “Aw c’mon the mud makes it hard.” He said, trying to stick up for his boyfriend.

“Lads maybe we should call it a day too. The rain doesn’t look like it’s gonna lighten up.” Liam said as he to was squinting through the pouring rain.

“You’re no fun!” Niall said as he gave up trying to take the ball from Louis.

“I’m plenty of fun!” Liam said.

All the boys chuckled at their mate, making Liam’s mouth open.

“Mate you’re basically our dad.” Zayn said.

“Well maybe if you all didn’t act like children.” Liam huffed.

“Li we’re all teenagers, what do you expect?!” Niall asked, not knowing how Liam doesn’t get this.

Liam rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I’m gonna head home too. I don’t need to get sick.” He said.

All the boys laughed, because why would that really be some’s worry, they all thought. Only Liam.

“Alright boys, well I guess it’s just us.” Louis said over the rain.

“I don’t know mate I might go too.” Zayn said as he gestured to his hair.

Louis looked at him with that ‘are you kidding me?’ face. “Seriously?”

“Sorry.” Zayn said with a shrug. “Ni you’ll stick with Lou, won’t you?”

“Yeah! Me and my boy Loueh!” He said as he wrapped an arm around the older lad’s shoulder.

Louis rolled his eyes at his two mates. “Fine.” He muttered. “I’ll talk to you later mate.” He said before Zayn began to walk to his car.

“Bye boys, talk to you later!” He called over his shoulder.

Niall turned to Louis with a wide smile and eyebrows raised. “A little one on one?” He asked.

“Can you keep up?” Louis asked jokingly.

“Probably not, but we can play anyway.” Niall said through a quiet chuckle.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Louis said through a grin.

“Oh thank God, I really wasn’t in the mood to get my arse kicked.” Niall said through a laugh.

“Alright then I’m just gonna sit.” Louis said as he plopped himself in the mud.

Niall raised his eyebrows at the older lad before shrugging his shoulders and joining his mate in the mud. The rain fell around them, showing no signs of letting up, but neither boy seemed to care.

“So what’s goin on mate, anything new?” Niall asked trying to fill the silence.

Louis shrugged. “Nothing really. You know uni is comin up, but that’s really it.”

Niall nodded and glanced over at Louis before opening his mouth, trying to find the right words. “So your dad was at our grad party?” He finally settled on.

Louis looked over at Niall and furrowed his eyebrows. “How did you know?” He asked, knowing neither Harry nor him told any of the boys.

“I heard your mum and her boyfriend talking before you and Haz came back. What happened?” He asked quietly, but loud enough so it could be heard over the rain.

Louis blinked a few times, trying to clear his head before shrugging.  “He just said that he saw an interview I did and came to congratulate me, but I don’t think that’s the real reason he came.” Louis said as he turned his gaze to the ground.

Niall looked at him confused. “Then what do you think?” He asked.

Louis let out a huff of air and picked up a few pieces of wet grass, playing with them before speaking. “I think that he came because he thought I was given money or something. That maybe he could get close to me and then ask for some.”

Niall looked at him extremely confused then before speaking. “What makes you think that?”

“Because that’s basically what he said.” Louis said through a sarcastic laugh. “My own father had me pinned against the car and said the only thing I could ever really be good for was putting money in his pocket. But I told him I didn’t get any money and that’s when Dan came.” He explained quietly.

“Wait what? First of all why did your dad pin you against the car, second of all where was Harry and third of all what did Dan do?” Niall asked, feeling like he was only getting only pieces of the story.

Louis let out a deep breath before throwing the grass he had in his hand and looking out into the rain. “I called him a pathetic excuse for a father and I told him that I’m more of a man than he ever will be.” He breathed out. “And Harry was in the car, but he hopped out when my dad grabbed me, but then Dan came and pushed him off me and it was all just a mess.” Louis said.

Niall sat there with his jaw slack as he looked at his best mate. “I’m sorry Lou.” He said quietly.

Louis shook his head. “Nah it’s whatever mate. I’m happy he came just so I could say it to his face. It’s no big deal.” He waved off.

“And Harry?” Niall asked.

Louis looked over at him with squinted eyes through the rain confused. “What about him?”

“What did he say?”

Louis shrugged. “Nothing really, I didn’t want to talk about it so we didn’t.”

Niall nodded as he looked over at his best mate sympathetically. “What do you think about him?” He asked curiously.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked with a touch of edge in his voice.

“Of Harry. Like you’re madly in love with him but he’s your first boyfriend, and same goes for him. Do you think this is like a long term thing?” Niall asked, trying to word everything correctly so it didn’t come off wrong.

Louis looked at Niall and thought about what he asked before nodding his head slowly. “I don’t think he’s going anywhere.” He said with a shy smile on his face. “It doesn’t matter that he’s my first boyfriend, I know I’m never gonna find someone better.” Louis said quietly.

Niall smiled at his mate before clapping him on the back. “Good for you mate.” He said.

“And what about you?” Louis asked. “You and Gem.” He said wiggling his eyebrows, making the irish lad blush.

Niall shrugged. “I dunno too early to tell.”

“Mate it’s been like 3 months!” Louis said as he shoved Niall’s shoulder.

“Well sorry I don’t fall head over heels after the 2nd date!” Niall said through a laugh. “But I mean I really, really like her. It’s just kinda weird with Harry when ever I’m over there and he’s there.”

“Hence why he comes to my house at least twice a day.” Louis said through a laugh.

Niall nodded as he laughed along. “Yeah, that’s probably it. Her and I are actually going out tonight, so you and Haz might have the house to yourselves.” He said giving Louis a not so subtle look.

Louis’ eyes went wide as he heard that. “Then what the hell are we still doing out here in the rain, c’mon go get her!” He said standing up and offering Niall his hand.

Niall laughed at his mate before taking his offered hand and standing up. “Don’t you want to shower first? I mean I need to shower, so..”

“No, we can go to their house, you take Gem and just leave and don’t come back until late, yeah?” Louis asked as they walked towards their cars.

“Lou, I’m all wet and gross, I don’t want her to see me like this.” Niall said as he gestured to himself.

“Maybe she’ll like it, just please.” Louis begged, desperate for alone time with Harry as they haven’t had that since the camping trip, nearly a month ago. “C’mon mate, really I’m begging you.”

Niall caught the silent message and huffed before muttering a ‘fine’ and hopping in his car. Louis nearly jumped for joy as he got into his car and roared it to life.

The two boys quickly made their way to the Styles house and when they got there they jogged up to the front door through the rain and walked into the home.

“Hey Gem!” Niall yelled into the house.

A second later Gemma came down the stairs with a smile plastered on her face.

“Hi love.” Niall said before leaning forward and connecting their lips.

“Agh now I see why Harry always leaves.” Louis said as he pulled a disgusted face.

“Shut up Lou.” Gemma said once she released Niall. “Babe why are you all wet? Aren’t we going out?” She asked.

“Yeah but Lou wanted some alone time with you know who.” Niall said in a hushed tone as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Shut up.” Louis said as he punched Niall in the arm and walked past the two and towards the stairs. “I suggest you two leave soon!” He yelled over his shoulder.

A minute later Louis heard the front door slam shut and he laughed to himself as he made his way to Harry’s room and pushed the door open. “Hello oh boyfriend of mine.” He said as he saw Harry lying on his bed, watching tv.

Harry looked up startled to find Louis soaking wet and in his room. “Hey I thought you would be with the boys a bit later.” He said as he sat up.

“Liam and Zayn babied out so Ni and I just talked for a bit. He just took Gem out of the house so we’re all alone.” Louis said with a slight smirk.

“Oh?” Harry said through a grin. “You want to shower? You’re soaking wet.” He said as he saw Louis dripping on his floor and his hair matted to his head.

“Why would I shower when I’m just gonna get gross all over again?” Louis asked through a laugh as he tugged his wet football jersey over his head.

Harry raised his eyebrows at that as he chuckled at his boyfriend, who slowly made his way over to the bed. When he got close enough Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ bare middle, making him lean down so they could connect their lips. “Fair enough.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips.

Louis smiled against Harry as he pushed him back on the bed, so he was laying down on top of his boyfriend.

“Get these off, I don’t want my bed soaking wet.” Harry breathed out as Louis moved his lips down his jaw and to his neck.

Louis quickly nodded before ridding himself until he only had his briefs on and then doing the same to Harry.

*~*

“I c-can’t feel my body.” Louis muttered against Harry’s neck.

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice as he looked over to the clock and his eyes widened at how long they have been at it.  “It’s been nearly five hours so that makes sense.” He said hoarsely.

“No way.” Louis said as he picked his head off of Harry’ bare chest.  He looked at the clock and felt his breath stop in his throat as he saw that it was nearly 8 pm. “Holy shit, well for coming like 4 times in five hours I’d say we did good.” He said through a light chuckle.

Harry laughed lightly at his boyfriend as he was still getting his breathing back. “But we also had breaks.” Harry pointed out.

“Like 30 minute breaks, whatever.” Louis waved it off. “We should try to make it five times.” He said as he smirked at his boyfriend.

“Babe as much as I want to, I can’t feel my body. Seriously I feel nothing from the waist down.” Harry said.

“Well I’m sure that’s not true.” Louis said through a smirk as he moved his hand down Harry’s thigh.

Harry’s eyes grew wide as he felt the all too familiar heat rise up in. Louis bent down and connected his lips to Harry’s neck, adding to the various other markings he already left. As Louis kissed him, Harry threw his head back further into the pillow as he moaned quietly. The feeling of fireworks and butterflies erupting through both buys’ bodies was uncontrollable. Louis moved his lips up Harry’s neck and jaw before connecting their lips sweetly, slowing everything down. Harry parted his lips slightly, allowing Louis to deepen the kiss, making the older lad move on top of him creating a new friction.

“H did you have dinn- Oh my God!!” Anne rushed out before she shut her son’s bedroom door forcefully.

The two boys broke apart and looked to the door with wide eyes.

“Oh fuck.” Harry said as he sat up.

“Shit… Shit, shit, shit.” Louis muttered to himself as he got off Harry.

Harry groaned as his cheeks felt like they were on fire at the mere thought of his mum just walking in on them. “She’s gonna kill me, it’s official, I’m dead.”

“You’re dead, what about me?!” Louis said as he gestured to the door where Harry’s mum just stood, feeling extremely embarrassed himself.

Louis threw himself against the bed next to Harry and rubbed his hands over his face. Harry laid there just staring up at the ceiling wondering how’d he ever be able to face his mum again. He let out a huff of air before leaning down to the floor and grabbing his and Louis’ briefs. Harry passed Louis his briefs before sliding on his own pair, with Louis doing the same thing.

The boys sat there in silence for what felt like forever, not quite sure what they should do next. But it was answered for them when there was a light knock at the door.

“Be downstairs in five minutes.” Anne said through the door.

“Okay.” Harry said quietly before turning over to look at his boyfriend.

Louis groaned quietly to himself, not prepared for the conversation he was about to have. Harry gave him a sympathetic look before pecking his lips quickly and swinging his legs off the bed and began sorting through their clothes. All of Louis’ clothes were still soaking wet, so Harry had to get the smallest pair of joggers and the smallest shirt he could find to give to his boyfriend. Once both boys were dressed they shuffled out of the room as slowly as they could and made their way to the living room. When they got there Anne was waiting for them on the couch and the two boys made their way over and sat across from her.

Louis couldn’t read her. He didn’t know if she was mad or furious or anything, she just sat there expressionless.

“So.” She began slowly. “Care to explain?” Anne asked.

Harry shook his head. “Um no, not really.” He said quietly.

Louis could already feel himself blushing, really not wanting to have this conversation.

“Okay then. Well how long as that been going on?” She asked, still with no emotion attached.

“A little over 3 months.” Harry said quietly again, refusing to meet his mum’s gaze.

“And you were dating for how long at that point then?”

Louis and Harry looked to each other before looking back down at their own hands. “Over 6 months.” Louis said.

Anne nodded and combed her fingers through her hair before letting out a deep breath. “Okay.” she said quietly.

Harry and Louis both shot their heads up and looked at the woman in front of them extremely confused. “What?” Harry asked.

Anne shrugged and looked between the two boys. “Just okay. You were dating long enough and it’s clear to anyone with eyes that you two are sickly in love.” She said through a soft chuckle.

Louis felt a shy smile come to his lips as he heard Harry’s mum.

“Just one thing boys.” Anne said getting their attention back. “Don’t get too ahead of yourselves.” She warned gently.

Louis and Harry nodded before looking to each other and let out a sigh of relief. Both of them grateful because that could have gone a lot worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? Comments are always fun to read!! Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	11. Chapter 11

Louis pressed his cell phone to ear, praying that Liam answered. “C’mon mate.” He muttered as the line continued to ring.

“Hello?”

“Li! I have a favor to ask you!” Louis rushed into the phone.

“Oh um, okay what is it Lou?” Liam asked.

“Can I borrow your truck tonight?” Louis pleaded.

Liam thought about it and he wasn’t too sure he trusted Louis with his truck. “I dunno mate… What are you using it for?” He asked.

“I’m planning something for Harry but I need your truck, my car just won’t work for it.” Louis said into the phone.

Liam rubbed his hand over his face and thought about it some more. “Lou you don’t even know how to drive it.”

“Liam please.” Louis begged. “Summer is almost over and uni starts soon and I just wanted to do something special, please.”

Liam could hear how desperate Louis was and he thought it was nice that it was something for Harry. “I guess.” He said through a huff. “If you wreck it I’ll kill you.” Liam said seriously.

“Thank you so much mate!! You have no clue how much this means to me!” Louis gushed into the phone. “So is it okay if I pick it up in like an hour? And I can just leave my car at your house in case you need to go anywhere.”

“Sure Lou, that sounds fine.” Liam said, still a bit weary about letting Louis use his truck.

“Great! I’ll see you in an hour!” Louis said before hanging up the phone.

Louis shoved his phone in his pocket and smiled widely to himself as he was actually able to go through with his plans. He quickly looked around his room and began to think of everything he would need. Louis grabbed blankets, pillows and bug spray, and he would pick up some food later while Harry was with him. He thought about it and figured he should probably shower since he just had practice. Louis was now training with the Manchester Uni football team and he loved how vigorous they trained. It sure wasn’t high school anymore and he could already feel himself getting better. The only flaw was the team’s captain, no one liked him as he was the biggest arse anyone had ever met, just completely full of himself. Other than that Louis loved every second of it, and he only dreamed of what it would be like to train with the pros.

As Louis hopped into the shower he felt his sore muscles nearly wash away. All the hard work he put into practice seemed to just melt as the hot water ran over him.

When Louis hopped out of the shower he felt clean and refreshed as he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of his bathroom in search of clothes.

“Hey Lou.”

Louis jumped at the all too familiar deep voice and turned to see Harry laying on his bed. “What are you doing here?” He asked as he walked over to his dresser.

“Well it’s nice to see you too.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis smiled over at him before he looked back down at his dresser. “I didn’t mean it like that, I just didn’t know you were coming over.”

“Yeah, well Niall is at my house so I didn’t really want to be there.”

Louis nodded in understandment as he found the outfit he wanted and dropped his towel and put on his briefs. “I was just about to call you anyway so I guess this works out too.” He said through a small chuckle.

Harry hummed as he watched his boyfriend, not really listening to what he was saying. “Sorry what?” He asked.

Louis smiled at his boyfriend before he pulled on his baby blue colored shorts and his grey marvel graphic tee. “I said I was going to call you. Since you’re here though we have a couple errands to run.”

Harry looked at him confused, they hadn’t planned anything tonight. “Okay, sure. Where do we have to go?” He asked.

“We have to go to Liams house and pick up his truck and then go to the store and then I have a surprise.” Louis said as he styled his wet hair in the mirror.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “Why do we have to get Liam’s truck?”

“Part of the surprise love.” Louis said through a huff as he gave up trying to style his wet hair and walked over to his closet to get a snapback.

Harry raised his eyebrows, surprised. “Okay, then I can’t wait.” He said through a smile.

“Good.” Louis said through his own grin as he pulled on his snapback. “Mind giving me a hand with this stuff to the car?” He asked, pointing to the blankets and pillows.

Harry looked down confused before looking back at his boyfriend. “Sure.” He said slowly. “Is this part of the surprise too?” He asked confused as he grabbed a comforter and multiple blankets while Louis grabbed the pillows and even more blankets.

“Yup.” Louis said popping the ‘p’.

The two boys made it out to the car without dropping anything except when Louis reached for the keys in his pocket and everything fell out of his arms. “Shit.” He muttered to himself as he unlocked the car. “Here love, I’ll get the door.” Louis said, walking over to the other side of the car to help Harry.

Louis opened the door and helped Harry get the blankets in the back of his car before getting the stuff he dropped and put that in the back of the car too. The two boys hopped in the car and Louis roared the engine to life before backing out of his driveway. Once they were on the road Louis immediately reached for Harry’s hand and gave it a light squeeze, making a small smile form on the younger lads face.

“So how was practice?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged. “It was good. I can already feel myself getting better and stronger, it’s a lot better than footie in high school.”

“But you can keep up with them?”

Louis scoffed. “Of course. I mean it’s challenging but I do it.”

“That’s good.” Harry said, feeling proud of his boyfriend. “And you like the team and everything?”

“Yeah the teams great. It’s weird not having the boys with me, cause we’ve played together since we were little, but I really do like the team…” Louis trailed off.

“But?” Harry asked, sensing Louis wasn’t telling him something.

Louis looked over at Harry and then focused back on the road. “The team captain is a real dick. Like he’s good at the game, but he’s so full of himself it’s sick and he treats everyone like they’re below him.” He said annoyed.

“Who picks captain? The coach?” Harry asked.

“No actually the players do. But I guess when they voted for him he wasn’t such an arse, now everyone is pretty fed up with him.” Louis said as he turned onto Liam’s street.

“So why don’t you guys talk to the coach about getting a new captain?” Harry asked, confused as to why no one was doing anything about it.

Louis shrugged. “I guess they don’t know who would be a good captain. I don’t know, I’ll talk to them on Monday.” He said.

A moment later Louis pulled into Liam’s driveway and a warm smile came across his lips. “I’ll be right back love.” He said as he parked the car and hopped out.

Louis hopped up the stairs to Liam’s front door and walked into the home. “Li!” He shouted.

A second later Liam came walking down the stairs and offered Louis a smile. “Hey mate. Here are the keys.” He said, reluctantly passing Louis his truck key. “Now please, just be careful when you drive it.” He begged.

Louis nodded as he grabbed the key. “Of course mate.” He said happily.

Liam eyed him carefully and let out a deep breath as he scratched the back of his neck. “Alright… Well have fun tonight then, with whatever you’re doing.” He said, furrowing his eyebrows, still unsure of Louis’ plans. “Just no, ya know in it please.” He said trying to pass along the silent plea, not wanting any of that to be going on in his truck.

Louis laughed at Liam before clapping him on the back. “No promises mate.” He said before turning on his heel and walking towards the door, leaving a shocked Liam.

Louis hopped back down the steps and to his car before popping his head in. “Wanna help me get this stuff into the truck?” He asked Harry.

Harry nodded before unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the car to help Louis. “So are you gonna tell me what this is all about?” He asked as he grabbed the blankets from the back and followed Louis to the truck.

“Nope.” Louis said through a smile.

Harry huffed in annoyance, wanting to know what Louis had planned but pushed it aside as they finished moving the things from Louis’ car into Liam’s truck. He got into the front seat once everything was in and Louis got into the drivers seat.

“God I forget how short I am.” Louis said through a chuckle as he adjusted the drivers seat. “Which is weird cause I’m dating you.” He said, teasing Harry a bit.

“Shut up.” Harry muttered through a small smile. “So where to next?” He asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

Louis looked at the controls on the truck as he turned it on before glancing over at Harry. “Next to the store.” He said as he carefully backed out of the driveway.

“Have you ever driven this thing before?” Harry asked wearily as he saw how careful Louis was being.

“Um, no.” Louis said as he got onto the road and shifted the truck into drive.

He had to get a handle on how much bigger the truck was versus his little compact car. Hopefully he wouldn’t crash into anything, but as he started driving down the road Louis could already feel himself getting more comfortable with it. Even Harry seemed to relax a bit as Louis drove down the road and reached for his hand, reassuring him with a light squeeze.

“So what do we need at the store?” Harry asked.

“Food.” Is all Louis said.

Harry looked over at with that face ‘are you kidding me?’. “Okay, what for?”

Louis shrugged. “For eating.” He said through a chuckle.

“Lou.” Harry whined as he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand.

“Would you stop whining and just let me treat you?!” Louis said through a laugh.

Harry huffed and threw his head back against the headrest. “Fine.” He said.

“Good.” Louis said through a smile before bringing up their intertwined fingers and kissing Harry’s hand. “So when we get there you can pick out whatever snacks or drinks or just food you want.” He said with the same smile.

Harry looked over at his boyfriend confused, really having no clue what his plan was for tonight. He just nodded and decided to go along with it.

When the two boys got to the store in one piece, grateful Louis didn’t crash into anything, Louis made quick work of getting out of the car and jogging over to Harry’s side to open the door for him.

“You know I can open my own door.” Harry said through a chuckle as he took Louis’ hand.

“Never hurts to be a gentlemen.” He said before kissing his boyfriend sweetly.

The boys made their way into the store and Louis grabbed a basket before walking through the aisles. “So what would you like?” He asked Harry as they looked at the wall of candy.

“Lou you really don’t have to get me anything.” Harry said as he shook his head.

“Babe I’m going to fill this basket whether you like it or not, but it would be helpful if you just told me what you wanted.” Louis said.

Harry huffed as he looked back to the wall of candy before picking up a twix and a pack of swedish fish, and placing them in the basket.

“Thank you.” Louis said through a smile before he grabbed Harry’s hand and led them out of the aisle.

“Aren’t you getting anything?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I’m gonna get some cookie dough.” Louis said.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “Like the ice cream?”

Louis scoffed. “No, like cookie dough.” He said.

Harry chuckled at him as they got to the refrigerated section. Louis smiled happily to himself as he reached for a roll of cookie dough and placed it into the basket.

“Lou that isn’t healthy at all.” Harry said through a chuckle as he looked at what his boyfriend was going to eat.

“Don’t really care.” He said through a smile.

“But your coach will.” Harry scoffed.

Louis shrugged. “What he doesn’t know won't hurt him. Plus I worked off enough calories today so I deserve a bit of a treat.” He said happily. “Now for drinks.” Louis said as they got to the beverage aisle.

Louis reached for a 6 pack of soda for himself and then looked over to Harry expectantly.

“Lou you’re not gonna drink all those.” He said as he raised his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Would you stop telling me what I should eat and what I won’t do, and just pick something out?” Louis huffed.

Harry let out a breath before reaching for a soda himself and placing that in the basket along with the other items.

“Good. Now did you have dinner?” Louis asked as they walked out of the aisle.

“No.” Harry said as he shook his head.

“Alright, so why don’t we get a sandwich or something? I think they have a deli here.” Louis said as they made their way towards the bakery section of the store, where a deli should be. “Aha!” He said as he saw that there was a deli. “Get whatever you want love.”

Harry smiled at Louis before looking to the man that stood behind the glass casing of the deli and ordering. Louis did the same once Harry had his sandwich, and when they both had their food they made their way to check out. Louis placed all of the items down and waited as the cashier checked them out for the total.

“Really Lou, let me pay for some of this.” Harry pleaded.

“Babe I’m taking you out on a date, you aren’t paying for anything.” He said as he swiped his card through the machine, making Harry huff in annoyance.

When Louis grabbed their items that had all been bagged he reached for Harry’s hand and led them to the truck. He placed the food in the backseat along with the blankets and pillows before hopping in a roaring the engine to life. As he saw the time on the dash appeared he smiled to himself as he saw that they were making perfect time.

“Alright, ready for your surprise?” Louis asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

“I’ve been ready.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis smiled over at im before reaching for his boyfriend’s hand and giving it a light squeeze. “Well you’re gonna have to wait until we get there, but we’re almost at it.” He said.

Harry groaned in annoyance as he looked over at Louis. “C’mon.” He whined. “How far away is it?” He asked.

Louis glanced back down at the dash to check the time before pursing his lips. “About 30 minutes.”

“That’s 30 minutes too long.” Harry whined, making his boyfriend laugh.

“Trust me babe, you’ll love it.” Louis said through a smile as he glanced over at his boyfriend.

Harry groaned again before resting against the headrest and looking out the window. Louis smiled over at him before turning on the radio and allowing the comfortably silent car be filled with songs. The two boys drove for what seemed like forever to Harry, but it was made better as they sang along to the radio, and joked and teased each other like they normally do. It wasn’t until Louis was driving down the highway and turning off it towards a heavily wooded area where Harry got confused.

“Seriously Lou, where are we going?” He asked, looking around only seeing a desolate street.

“Do you trust me at all?” Louis teased.

“Right now, not really.” Harry said, still looking out the window.

Louis chuckled at him before giving his hand a light squeeze to reassure him. But in the faint distance Harry could see a sign with flashing colored lights and as they got closer he squinted his eyes to try and see what it read. As he tried to read it though Harry could see the sign was old and the letters were worn out, and yet Louis still turned into the lot.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked concerned.

“Geez Haz, calm down, it’s safe okay.” Louis said through a laugh.

The road became more bumpy as it was gravel and the truck seemed to nearly be shaking back and forth as Louis drove. Harry could see something that looked almost like a kiosk and as Louis drove he pulled up next to it.

“Hey, can I have two?” Louis asked the girl who was standing in front of a cash register.

He handed her money and she printed what looked like tickets before passing them to Louis.

“Thanks.” He said as he took the tickets from her and then drove off, onto the bumpy road again.

“Lou-”

“Harry I swear to God if you ask me one more question.” Louis half warned as he continued to drive onto what was now a dirt road.

Harry shut his mouth and looked out through the windshield of the truck before noticing something in the near distance. “Is that…” He trailed off.

Louis made a right turn onto the grass and the two boys were immediately met with a large white screen and projector, making pictures appear on the clean sheet.

“Welcome to the drive ins.” Louis said through a smile as he parked, away from any other cars, but still close enough so they could see their movie.

Harry looked at the scene before him in shock. Never before had he seen a drive in and it was the coolest thing ever. Everyone having parked their cars and blankets thrown in the back as the laid down to watch the film. The sky was still setting so there was a bit of light out, making a pink color appear in the clouds.

“You surprised?” Louis asked through the same shy grin.

“Surprised? Lou I love this.” He said quietly, still looking around. “Thank you.” He said happily before cupping Louis’ jaw and bringing their lips together.

“Anything for you love.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips.

“So that’s why you wanted the truck?” Harry asked once they released the kiss.

Louis nodded as he smiled happily at his boyfriend. “We can lay in the back and watch the movie.” He said.

Harry was nearly jumping in his seat he was so excited. “Then c’mon, let’s set everything up!” He said.

Louis chuckled at him before hopping out of the car and opening the small hinge that closed the bed of the truck. He hopped up onto it as Harry passed him the blankets and he set them all down, covering the entire bed of the truck.

“Geez Lou how many did you need?” Harry asked, gesturing to the multitude of blankets.

Louis shrugged. “I wanted us to be comfortable. Better safe than sorry.” He said, laying down the last comforter.

Next Harry passed him the pillows and Louis placed them down, making sure they would have enough support to be able to see the movie.

“Alright love, should be all set. Want to get the food and join me back here?” Louis asked as he placed down the last pillow.

Harry nodded and got the bags of food and passing them to Louis before hopping in the back of the truck himself. Louis got comfortable with his back perched against the pillows as he took out his and Harry’s sandwiches and drinks. “Here you are love.” Louis said, handing Harry his food and drink.

As a thank you Harry leaned in a kissed Louis quickly before getting himself comfortable next to his boyfriend. “So what’re we watching?” Harry asked as he unwrapped his sandwich.

“The last Harry Potter movie. I think the Deathly Hallows part 2 or somethin.” Louis said with his mouthful.

“Seriously?!” Harry asked, almost sputtering his drink.

Louis looked over at him with raised eyebrows and a smile as he nodded at his boyfriend.

“This is awesome! I’ve been wanting to see it!” Harry said excitedly.

“Hence why we’re here.” Louis said teasing before he took a bite of his sandwich.

“But this is so much better! Like this is awesome we’re able to watch it outside like this and we can lay down.” Harry said as he looked up at the darkening sky. “When will it start?”

“When it get’s dark, so maybe 15 minutes.” Louis said as he too looked up at the sky. “Gives us time to finish eating.” He said before taking another bite of his sandwich and then a sip of his drink.

The two boys finished their sandwiches and drinks, making Louis pull out another soda from his six pack and Harry roll his eyes at his boyfriend.

“You’re ridiculous.” Harry muttered through a smile as Louis took a sip of his newly opened drink.

“You love it.” Louis said after he swallowed.

“I don’t love that all you eat and drink is pure shit, but I do love you.” Harry said before pecking Louis’ lips and then laying down.

Louis smiled down at Harry before placing his drink drink down and then shifting so he was hovering over his boyfriend. “I love you too.” He said through the same grin as he leaned down and connected their lips sweetly.

As the two boys kissed Harry gripped at Louis’ hips and squeezed gently but his attention was taken away as the movie began and the opening music boomed through the speakers.

“No more, it’s starting!” Harry said as he pushed Louis off of him.

Louis rolled off of Harry and leaned against his elbows as he looked at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows, but Harry was too focused on the movie to even realize Louis was rolling his eyes at him. He let out a huff and laid back down next to Harry and snuggled into his side. Without taking his eyes off the screen Harry pulled Louis into his side, allowing the older lad to rest his head on his chest. Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, and rubbed at his side, making Harry kiss the top of Louis’ head, and Louis smile to himself happily. It was the small actions like these that Louis lived for. Every little thing Harry did only made the older lad fall deeper and deeper, even if it was something as simple as a kiss on the head.

As the movie started and picked up in action Louis could feel Harry hold him a bit tighter and suck in a quick breath, making Louis laugh quietly to himself. Harry would glare down at him but it would quickly go away as Louis would offer him a piece of candy, which would be happily taken from the younger lad. Occasionally Harry would mutter to himself, telling the characters what they should be doing, or where they should be going.

“Love they can’t hear you.” Louis whispered through a chuckle.

“Well you can’t hear me when you play footie but I still cheer for you.” Harry huffed.

“Fair enough.” Louis said through a smile as he focused back on the screen.

The movie progressed and the two boys found themselves finishing their candy and Louis only having two more sodas, Harry banning him from drinking anymore. That didn’t stop Louis from sneaking a few sips here and there.

The night grew colder as August was nearly coming to a close with only two weeks left. Louis tapped Harry’ thigh and told him to sit up, making the younger lad confused but he did it anyway.

“Here, get under.” Louis said as he picked up the blanket they had been sitting on after Louis felt Harry shiver beneath him.

Harry lifted up his bum and allowed Louis to pull the blanket over them before laying down and pulling Harry into his chest. Harry snuggled into Louis neck, making the older lad smile to himself as the two got more comfortable.

As the movie finished out Harry was near tears as he watched the scene before him unfold. Louis pulled him in impossibly closer to his chest as he felt Harry get worked up, but even he was having trouble keeping himself together as he watched the three friends grow up and have their own families. Louis wondered to himself if that’s what it was really like; growing up with your best mates and then starting lives with their own families, keeping in touch all the while. As he thought about it he looked down at Harry to find him focused on the screen but Louis’ mind was taking him into what he wanted in the future and sure enough Harry was there.

When the rolling credits began Harry let out a deep breath and looked up to Louis. “It’s over.” He muttered sadly.

“I know love, I was watching it too.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“But like, it’s over. There aren’t anymore to look forward too.”

Louis shrugged. “Doesn’t mean you can’t look back at them.” He said, trying to make Harry feel the slightest bit better.

Harry huffed and nodded before laying back down on Louis’ chest and just looking up at the stars. “Thank you for tonight by the way. I loved it.” He said through a small grin.

“You’re welcome love.” Louis said through his own smile.

Harry picked his head off of Louis’ chest and kissed his boyfriend sweetly, making Louis smile to himself. The two sat there as everyone began to leave but they were content laying under the stars as the cool summer breeze blew through.

*~*

“C’mon Lou!! First game of the season!!” Harry said, barging into Louis’ room.

“Lemme sleep.” Louis mumbled into his pillow.

“No, c’mon babe, you gotta get up! You have to be there in a hour.” Harry said as he sat on his boyfriend’s bed and stroked his back.

Louis grumbled as he turned over to face Harry and squinted his eyes as he got used to the light. “If you weren’t here I probably would’ve missed my game.” He said in his groggy morning voice.

“I don’t know about that. You’re sisters, mum and Dan are all waiting downstairs.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Dan’s here?” He asked.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, he’s coming to the game.”

“Oh okay.” Louis said quietly as he sat up. “Would you uh, get my footie stuff out for me while I go to the bathroom?” He asked.

“Sure thing love.” Harry said before pecking Louis’ lips and standing up from his bed.

Louis let out a breath before he swung his legs over his bed and shuffled to the bathroom. After he brushed his teeth and washed his face he walked out to find Harry laying on his bed, tossing a ball in the air and catching it as his footie clothes laid beside him. Louis walked over to the bed and pulled his shorts over his briefs and then pulled on his undershirt and then jersey. Once he gathered all of his things and put them in his bag he and Harry made their way downstairs to meet the rest of the family.

“Ah! There you are Lou, we were worried you were still sleeping.” Jay said as she passed Louis and Harry and plate of breakfast.

“Not with this one walking into my room and waking me up.” Louis said through a chuckle as he led Harry to the small kitchen table.

“So you ready for today Louis? First uni game and all?” Dan asked as he sipped his tea.

“Yeah, I’m feelin pretty good about it. And thanks for coming by the way.” Louis said quietly.

“No problem buddy. I’ve been dying to see you play anyway.” Dan said happily.

Louis offered him a shy smile before he took another bite of breakfast.

When the boys finished their breakfasts’ Jay packed the girls and Dan in the car as Louis tossed his bag into the back of his car and Harry hopped in the front. “We’ll meet you guys there.” Louis said as he was about to get into the drivers seat.

Jay nodded at him before backing out of the driveway and heading for the school. Louis followed her down the road and reached for Harry’s hand as he drove.

“So are you nervous?” Harry asked, noticing Louis’ unusual quietness.

Louis shrugged, really unsure of how he was feeling. “I mean I’m excited and I feel ready, but I’m nervous cause there are a lot more people and it’s on tv. It’s just a bit more pressure than I’m used to.”

Harry nodded and looked over to his boyfriend to see his eyes focused on the road. “Well I’m sure you’ll do great. Just do what you normally do and I know you guys will win.” He said through a smile.

“Thanks love.” Louis said through his own grin as he squeezed Harry’s hand gently.

The two made their way to the stadium in comfortable silence, Louis trying to get a grip of himself as they got closer and closer. He let out a deep breath as he pulled into the parking lot and found a place to park the car. Louis got out of the car and looked around to see some of his teammates going towards the entrance of the pitch and he waved at some of them before opening the back seat of the car and grabbing his bag.

“Ready?” Harry asked, noticing Louis was kind of frozen to where he stood.

Louis let out a deep breath before nodding his head and adjusting the strap on his bag and walking towards the pitch entrance. He looked around the massive stands and there were definitely more people than he was used to, along with a camera crew. He felt Harry put his hand on his shoulder and squeeze lightly for reassurance.

“I see your mum, I’m gonna go up there with them. Good luck love.” Harry said through a smile as he began to walk towards the stands.

Louis watched as Harry walked away and watched as he made the journey up to the large stands that stood above him. As he looked around everything seemed bigger. Sure he had practiced here for weeks, but seeing it full of people was a bit more intimidating.

“Hey Tommo c’mon!”

Louis was snapped out of his daze as he heard his teammate call for him on the pitch. He let out a deep breath before walking over to the bench and sitting down, and putting on his shin guards and cleats. When everything was settled he looked up and joined his teammates for a warm up on the pitch.

*~*

Louis could feel his heart pounding out of his chest as sweat dripped down his forehead and to his jaw. The heat was killing him and his team was down by one goal. He was resting his hands on his knees as he took a few deep breaths, trying to get himself together before standing back up and jogging over to his position. Louis looked over at his team and nodded once at each of them, telling them all he was ready. They nodded back at him, knowing what play they wanted to do as they saw one of their best players give them his ‘okay’. Louis let out another deep breath and a second later the whistle went off. Immediately Louis began to run as the team captain Derek came down the pitch with the ball, easily maneuvering his way through the defenders. But as two guys from the opposing team began to corner him he was stuck. Louis quickly ran closer to him and shouted that he was open as there was a clear path from Derek to Louis. But Derek refused to kick it. Instead he tried to get away from the two guys blocking him and towards the goal but he wasn’t able to get away from them. A moment later the coach is yelling at him to pass it to Louis, but instead one of the guys from the opposing team stole the ball and began to run down the field.

“Why the hell weren’t you open?!” Derek shouted at Louis as they began to jog back down to their side of the pitch.

“I was you just didn’t pass it.” Louis stated calmly as they waited for the ball to get back in their possession.

“No you weren’t! If you were I would’ve passed it!” Derek said angered.

Louis scoffed. “First of all I was open and second of all you wouldn’t have passed it cause you’re too full of yourself.” He muttered.

Derek narrowed his eyes at the younger lad and shoved him on his chest. “What did you say to me?” He nearly growled, not even paying attention to the game.

Louis rolled his eyes, trying to keep an eye on the ball as his teams defenders were trying to get the ball back to them.

“Hey I’m talking to you!” Derek said as he shoved Louis again.

“Back off.” Louis said annoyed as he tried to keep his focus on the game.

“Don’t tell me what to do, when I’m talking to you, you listen.” Derek said through gritted teeth.

“Okay, yeah sure, whatever.” Louis said, now extremely annoyed at how this guy thought of himself like he was a god.

“Are you trying to piss me off?!” Derek said raising his voice.

“Well if I was it’s working.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle as he watched his team begin to move the ball back up the pitch to them.

As Louis was readying himself to start running up the pitch with the rest of the offenders he felt a strong force knock into him and tackle him to the ground. Before Louis could even see who it was he felt something that could have been compared to a rock slam into the side of his face once and then again, but after the third punch Louis felt himself go numb. He couldn’t open his eyes but a moment later there was shouting and the weight that had been sitting on him was suddenly taken off.

“Louis…. Louis!”

He could feel someone shaking him but his head was pounding and as he tried to open his eyes even the slightest of light hurt. Louis squeezed his eyes shut as the person above continued to shake him.

“C’mon Tommo.”

There was another voice Louis heard. He squeezed his eyes one more time before very slightly opening them and squinting, trying to see the two figures above him. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw his coach and one of his mates that was on the team trying to help him sit up.

“Alright kid, c’mon.” His coach said as he slowly helped Louis to his feet.

Louis a bit wobbly got up with the help of his coach and teammate as the game had been paused and all eyes were on them. The three men slowly walked over to the bench and sat Louis down as his head felt like it had been ran over by a truck. As soon as he sat down Louis closed his eyes, not liking how much his head hurt with the sunlight.

“Lou you gotta keep your eyes open.” His teammate said.

“It hurts.” Louis grumbled.

“What the hell happened out there with you two?” His coach asked as he handed Louis a bag filled with ice.

Louis reluctantly opened his eyes and took the ice, placing it on the side of his face that hurt the most. “He got all mad that I wasn’t open for the ball and I said I was but then he got all pissy about it and kept buggin me. I ignored him and he got more mad and then this happened.” He explained gesturing to his face.

“Well I took him out of the game. You probably won’t feel better before the end.” His coach said, taking in the state of his player.

“Just give me a couple minutes. I want to go back out.” Louis said.

His coach looked down at him before nodding slightly and going back to watch his team. Louis huffed as he leaned back against the chair and tried to fight the pain that was shooting through his head.

“Louis!!”

Louis quickly looked up to see Harry running at him from the stands. When he got to him Harry was nearly out of breath and had pink cheeks from the heat.

“What happened?! Are you okay?!” He asked worriedly as he knelt down in front of his boyfriend.

“Yeah, m’fine.” Louis said, feeling his head get a bit better.

“What the hell is wrong with that guy? Did you like say something to him?” Harry asked, not understanding why someone on Louis’ team would basically attack him.

“He’s just a dick, I told you about him.” Louis said as he took the ice away from his face, wanting to get back in the game soon.

“That’s the team captain? Are you kidding me?” Harry asked, not believing it.

“Yeah.” Louis muttered.

Harry looked at his boyfriend sadly. “Well are you okay?”

Louis nodded before standing up, making Harry stand up with him. “I’m okay, I just want to go back out with the team.” He said as he began to walk over to his coach.

“Lou you just got your head knocked in, take a break!” Harry said, not wanting Louis to get even more hurt.

“I’ll be fine love.” Louis said through a chuckle. “Go back up to your seat, I swear I’m okay.”

Harry looked at him not convinced, but he knew that if he tried to stop Louis it would be pointless as he would never leave his team in the middle of a game. “Fine.” He said quietly before pecking Louis’ lips. “Be careful.” Harry said worriedly.

“Promise.” Louis said over his shoulder through a smile once Harry released him and he walked away.

Louis walked over to his coach and let out a deep breath before patting him on the shoulder. A second later his coach turned around and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“Coach I’m ready, I can go back in.” Louis said.

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea Tomlinson.” His coach said, not convinced.

Louis looked at him in shock. “Coach c’mon! I’m fine I swear, I can’t just abandon the team halfway through the game! I need to be out there with them!” He said gesturing to his team that was running on the pitch, a bit lost without two of their best players.

His coach let out a deep breath as he looked between the team and Louis before nodding his head towards the pitch, a silent allowance of Louis to go out and play. A wide smile came to Louis’ face as he ran onto the field, and telling his replacement they can go back off. His replacement gave him a grateful smile and jogged off the pitch as Louis got his head back into the game.

“C’mon lads!” Louis screamed, letting his team know he was there.

His teammate with the ball looked up at him and gave him a wide grin before passing him the ball with ease. As soon as Louis got the ball he rushed it down the field, passing through the defenders like they weren’t even there. This was the first time Louis had the ball all game and as soon as he got it and everyone watched as he maneuvered his way down the field easily the crowd was on their feet and deafening cheers began as he got closer and closer to the goal. As Louis carried the ball he knew this was his moment to show everyone what he could really do. With quick feet and fast reflexes Louis found himself just feet away from the goal and before the opportunity could be missed he swung his leg back in a powerful kick and the ball soared through the air.

“C’mon.” Louis muttered to himself as he watched the ball. And within a second Louis felt his heart stop as the ball soared into the net. “Yes!” He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Deafening cheers erupted from the people in the stands as well as from Louis’ teammates who ran over to him, jumping on him and congratulating him with wide smiles as the score was now tied. Louis couldn’t help the wide smile that found it’s way to his face as some of his teammates hugged him, but that smile grew even wider when he looked to the stands to find Harry jumping up and down, screaming at the top of his lungs for him. Alongside him Dan was doing the same thing as his mum and sisters were clapping and smiling at him. Louis waved at them with the same grin on his face before running to the middle of the field and to his starting position.

When Louis got to his spot he looked to his team and saw they were all ready and when he looked back at where the refs were he saw the opposing team eyeing him. As soon as the whistle went off Louis sprung into action, shoving one of the other team’s players out of the way as he grabbed the ball and started juggling it down the field.

“Lou!”

Louis looked up and saw his teammate Jake open and so he passed him the ball with ease as they continued their way up the field.

“Play run 3 lads! Run 3!!” Louis yelled to the team, knowing that if they did that maneuver they could probably get another goal before the clock ran out in just two minutes.

The team immediately got to their positions for the play and Louis watched as it was working as soon as they began to play it the ball was getting closer and closer to the goal.

“Here!!” Louis yelled as he became open.

Louis got possession of the ball and began to get it past the defenders and he saw that the goal was wide open, but just before he was about to take his shot he looked over and saw Jake open.

“Jake!” Louis shouted before he passed him the ball. “Take your shot!” He yelled as Jake got the ball.

Louis watched carefully as Jake swung his leg back, noticing time was slipping away and with a powerful kick aimed in just the right spot of the net the ball soared past the goalie. The stadium erupted in even more cheers as the clock stopped just as the ball flew into the net, making Manchester win by one.

Louis jumped and yelled in excitement as the rest of his team before running towards Jake and tackling him in a hug. All of them congratulating each other, and patting one another on the back as the stadium was still cheering. Louis was at a loss for it all. He never knew how amazing all of this could feel and as he looked around the stadium it was official that this is what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

“Louis!”

Louis turned around and saw his his family coming onto the pitch, much like the other players families had to congratulate them. He smiled to himself as Dan was nearly jogging at him and within a second engulfing him in a huge hug.

“You did so well!” Dan said happily as he released the younger lad from his grip.

“Even after almost getting knocked out, yeah.” Louis said with a shrug.

“Harry told us what happened, but good for you, getting right back out! I’m proud of you.” Dan said through a small grin.

“Thanks.” Louis said quietly through his own smile.

“Good job sweetheart. You did great.” Jay added in happily. “And if I ever see that boy that hit you out here again I swear he will be in his own wave of pain if i’m with 100 feet of him.” She said.

“Thanks mum.” Louis said through a chuckle.

Behind them Louis could spot his curly haired boyfriend waiting patiently as he smiled at Louis with a warm smile. As soon as Louis smiled back at him Harry nearly lunged himself at his boyfriend, engulfing him in a hug.

“You did great love.” Harry said into Louis’ neck. “And you’re all sweaty.” He said through a chuckle as he ran his fingers through the back of Louis’ hair.

Louis chuckled at him before pulling him down for a deep kiss, making his younger siblings make gagging sounds.

“Hey Tommo we- Oh uh sorry.” Jake said awkwardly as he realized he was interrupting something.

The two boys broke apart and Louis looked over at his teammate. “What’s up mate?” He asked.

“Coach wanted to uh talk with us.” Jake said as he kept glancing over at Harry.

Louis looked over at his boyfriend and then back to Jake. “Sorry this is my boyfriend Harry, babe this is Jake.” Louis introduced.

“Hey, good to meet you.” Harry said through a smile.

“Yeah, you too.” Jake said as he offered Harry his hand to shake.

Harry took it and shook his hand, then dropping it and shifting on his feet. “I’ll see you after you talk then.” He said to Louis.

Louis smiled and nodded at him before pecking his lips one more time and then walking with Jake over to the rest of the team.

“So you’re gay?” Jake asked as they walked.

Louis looked up at him for any signs that he was against it. “Yeah.” He said plainly.

“Cool.” Jake said as he nodded and looked over to Louis with a smile. “I mean it’s cool that you’re so open about it. I know some guys who kick themselves in the arse and try to hide it and everything.” He said. “So does the team know?” Jake asked.

Louis was a bit taken back by that, but a small smile found it’s way to his lips as he shook his head. “No, but I wouldn’t care if they did.” He said nonchalantly.

Jake nodded and was about to say something else but their coach spoke up first.

“Ah there he is! Lads, your new team captain.” Coach said happily as he gestured to Louis.

Louis stopped in his tracks and looked at his teammates who were all smiling at him. “What?” He choked out.

“Tomlinson you’re the new team captain.” His coach said.

Louis looked at them all wide eyed. “What? Why? What about Derek?” He asked confused.

“I’ve kicked him off the team.” His coach said a bit agitated. “I’ve been getting too many complaints about him, he hasn’t been a team leader for two years now and what he did to you on the field today was completely unacceptable and unforgivable.”

“I don’t want to be captain out of pity coach.” Louis said, feeling like just because of what Derek did to him today his coach felt bad for him.

“It’s not pity at all Tomlinson. Today you showed true team leadership. After what happened on the field you got right back up to help your team and then telling them on the pitch which play to run, not even giving it a second thought which made us gain on the other team and then on top of that instead of taking the last goal for yourself you gave it to Jake. This wasn’t even my decision, the boys themselves came up to me and asked for you to be captain. You should be proud Louis.” His coach finished off with a smile.

Louis felt his breath hitch in his throat as he looked at his teammates. He was only a freshman at uni and only met these guys three weeks ago, and already they wanted him to be captain. “I don’t even know what to say.” He finally got out. “I guess thank you.” Louis said through a chuckle, making his teammates laugh.

“I’m also moving you to striker. I think that’d be a better fit for you.” His coach added in.

Louis just looked at him in disbelief. Never before had a freshman been made striker for their uni team, let alone captain on top of that. All he could do was nod at his coach, not trusting his voice.

“Great.” Coach said. “I’ll see you boys on Monday for practice. Good game today lads.” He said happily as he dismissed them.

Louis stood there frozen, in a type of daze as he couldn’t wrap his head around what had just happened. It was only when his teammates started clapping on the back as a congratulations that he finally snapped out of it and was brought back to reality.

“You okay Lou?” Harry asked as Louis finally made his way back over to them.

“They made me captain.” Louis said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

“They what?” Jay asked, not hearing what he said.

“T-they made me captain and striker.” Louis said, still in a daze.

Everyones eyes went wide as they heard him and Harry was the first to lunge at Louis, wrapping his arms around him and nearly spinning him around as he hugged the older lad.

“Lou!! That’s amazing!!” Harry said happily.

Louis smiled into Harry’s neck as he hugged him. Once Harry set him back down Dan was the next one to hug him, catching Louis off guard.

“Louis that’s incredible, congrats.” Dan said through a smile as he hugged him.

Louis slowly brought his arms up and hugged the older man back, still a bit taken back by the sudden gesture. Dan had hugged him earlier after the game but that was a different hug. That one was more in the moment, adrenaline pumping kind of hug. But this one was something else. Louis felt like Dan was actually really proud of him, and that made his own smile grow as he hugged him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the date and game? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	12. Chapter 12

**October**

The fall came quickly and before both boys knew it they were back in school. The only difference was that Louis went to Uni while Harry was still going to high school. They easily got into the routine of Louis picking Harry up and taking him to school even though his classes didn’t start until 10 or 11, he did it just to see his boyfriend in the morning. Depending on Louis’ schedule he would sometimes take Harry out to lunch and then bring him back to school as he went home, or went to the pitch to practice footie. At the end of the day Louis was always waiting in his car for Harry outside the high school, ready to take him home.

Harry was constantly asking why Louis did this and the answer was simple. Louis hated not being able to see Harry as much as he used to, so now he did everything in his power to see him. Louis found himself busy with his classes and the work that came with them along with footie practice and his new role as striker and team captain he felt himself training harder than he ever had before in his life, leaving him exhausted. But seeing Harry made his days ten times better.

Before either of them knew it their one year anniversary was rolling around, leaving both of them in a mess of what to do for each other.

“Mum what am I supposed to do?!” Harry said as he paced his living room in annoyance.

Anne shrugged. “Why don’t you cook for him?” She offered.

“I already did that for his birthday last year.” Harry huffed.

“Well I don’t know love. What does he like?” She asked.

“Football and singing and playing guitar and movies and eating food that isn’t good for him.” Harry listed off.

Anne chuckled lightly to herself before taking a sip of her tea. “I don’t see the problem in having him come over here and you two can have the house to yourselves, and make a meal.” She said through a shrug.

“Mum.” Harry whined. “I don’t want to do something I’ve already done.” He complained. “He deserves something better than that.”

“Harry I really think that, that is your best option right now.” She said.

Harry grumbled to himself as he threw his body on the couch next to his mum. “Okay, so let’s say I was going to cook. What would I make?” He asked.

“What’s his favorite food?” Anne asked.

“He likes soda and cookie dough.” Harry said.

Anne chuckled before combing her fingers through her son’s hair. “I mean actual food.”

“Pizza.” Harry huffed.

“Well there’s something you can do with that.” Anne said as she smiled happily to herself.

_Meanwhile at the Tomlinson house…_

“Mum did it come yet?!” Louis yelled from his bedroom.

“Wait! I had it in my hands two seconds ago!” Jay said looking around the kitchen, knowing she just placed the little box down. “Here sweetheart take this to your brother.” She said to Daisy.

The three year old took the small box and wobbled up the stairs and to Louis’ room, handing him it with a toothed grin.

“Here Boo!” She said happily.

“Thanks sweetheart.” He said as he took the box and kissed her on the head before retreating into his room.

He sat down at his desk chair and looked inside the little box, smiling happily to himself as he saw the gift. Louis knew Harry would love it, at least he hoped he would love it.

Trying his very best Louis got out wrapping paper and laid it out, wanting it to look like he really tried wrapping it. But of course after 5 failed attempts the box looked liked it was wrapped by a toddler who had no idea about size dimensions as half the box wasn’t even covered in wrapping paper.

“Mum!!” Louis yelled as he got completely frustrated with himself.

A moment later Jay came rushing into the room thinking something was wrong. “What happened!?” She asked panicked.

“Can you wrap this?” Louis huffed as he swiveled in his desk chair to look at his mum.

Jay looked at her son with that ‘are you kidding me?’ face before walking over to the desk and begin to wrap the small box. “So are you excited about tomorrow then?” She asked as she wrapped the gift.

Louis smiled to himself as he nodded. “Yeah, I can’t wait.” He said softly.

Jay grinned back at him as she finished wrapping the gift. “And do you know what he has planned?” She asked.

Louis shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows. “No but we have the house to ourselves, that’s all I know.” He said before biting his lip, thinking maybe that wasn’t the best thing to share with his mother.

Jay gave him a stern look as she placed the finished wrapped box down in front of him. “Louis.” She warned. “He’s younger than you, you need to be careful. Don’t think that I don’t know what goes on between you two. I think you just need to take it slow.” Jay said.

“Mum we’ve been dating for a year.” Louis said quietly as he couldn’t meet his mother’s eye.

Jay shook her head. “It doesn’t matter sweetheart. You two just seem to go very fast, and I don’t want something to go wrong.” She explained softly.

Louis looked at his mum a bit confused before nodding his head slowly. Jay gave him a tight lined smile before kissing his forehead and heading out of the room.

*~*

“Harry?” Louis asked as he walked into his boyfriends house.

“Kitchen!” Harry yelled back.

Louis kicked off his shoes and fall jacket, hanging it up before walking further into the house. He smiled happily to himself as he saw his boyfriend moving frantically around the kitchen. “Hello love.” He said softly.

Harry quickly turned around and smiled widely as he saw Louis. He walked over to his boyfriend and quickly wrapped him in a hug as he tucked his head into Louis’ neck. Louis smiled even wider to himself as he hugged Harry back, as Harry kissed his neck and moved up his neck, to his jaw, and then connecting their lips sweetly. Both boys grinned into the kiss as Louis wrapped his arms around his boyfriend even tighter, pulling him in impossibly closer.

“Happy one year anniversary love.” Louis said quietly through his smile.

Harry pecked Louis’ lips one more time before smiling back at him. “Happy one year anniversary.” He said.

Louis could nearly feel his heart flutter at just hearing that. One year. One incredible year he spent with this boy. “So what’re we doing this lovely evening? Movies, just hanging out?” Louis asked, knowing neither of them really wanted to go out and do anything big, just have a quiet night.

Harry nodded through a smile, seemingly unable to wipe it off his face. “Yeah and we can give each other our gifts whenever, maybe after dinner.” He said with a shrug.

“And what would be for dinner?”Louis asked with raised eyebrows, knowing Harry probably conjured up something.

“We’re making our own pizza.” Harry said happily.

Louis hummed at the sound of that. First of all he loved pizza and second of all it sounded fun. “Alright then let’s get this going, I’m starved.” He said, clapping his hands together.

Harry grinned at his boyfriend before moving fully into the kitchen, with Louis trailing behind him. Harry grabbed an apron and passed it Louis before opening the fridge and getting everything they need out.

“Why don’t you need an apron?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows as he tried to tie the strings of the apron around him.

“Because I know I won’t make a mess of my clothes.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“True.” Louis muttered as he finished tying the strings and looked up to Harry. “So first things first?” He asked.

“First we make the dough, but I already did that because it had to sit and I knew you would be impatient.” Harry said as he showed Louis the bowl of dough.

Louis smiled happily to himself. “You know me too well love.” He said before pecking Harry’s cheek. “So now we roll it out right?” He asked.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, very good Lou.” Harry said with a slight smirk.

“I know some things.” Louis said as he bumped his hip with Harry’s.

Harry smiled down at his boyfriend before giving him some dough and telling him to thin it out and make it whatever shape he wants it. As Louis worked with his dough he furrowed his eyebrows and stuck in tongue to the side in concentration, trying to make it thinner the best he could. As Harry watched him he smiled to himself before getting an idea.

“I’ll be right back.” Harry said quickly before jogging towards the stairs and up to his room.

Louis watched Harry confused but shrugged it off as he finished thinning his dough. Once it was thin enough Louis smiled happily to himself before looking for the sauce he knew Harry had somewhere. Sure enough the sauce was in a bowl on the counter with a spoon already in it. He grabbed the bowl and moved back over to his pizza, spooning some of the sauce on the dough and spreading it around. It wasn’t enough so he grabbed another spoonful.

“Alright so-”

At the sudden voice Louis was startled and quickly spun around, accidentally throwing the sauce onto Harry’ shirt. “Oops.” Louis said as he stared at Harry’s now stained shirt. “Look who made a mess of their clothes.” He teased.

“You did.” Harry said through a chuckle as he grabbed a cloth and wiped the sauce off him.

Without much luck the sauce didn’t really come out so he just huffed and pulled his shirt off. Louis lingered his eyes on his boyfriends chest before liking his lips and looking up at Harry to find him laughing at him.

“Shut up.” Louis muttered.

“I’m gonna get another shirt, don’t do anything.” Harry said before he jogged back up stairs again.

Louis huffed before watching Harry go up the stairs and disregarding what he said as he picked up another spoonful of sauce and spreading it around his dough. Louis hummed to himself as he saw that he had enough sauce and then looked for the cheese.

“Hazza!” Louis yelled.

“What?” Harry shouted back.

“Where’s the cheese?!” Louis yelled, not seeing the cheese on the counter.

“I told you not to do anything!” Harry huffed as he came back down the stairs with a new shirt.

“But I’m hungry.” Louis whined as Harry shuffled through the fridge in search of cheese.

“Well if you hadn’t thrown sauce at me we would’ve been done by now.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Harry passed Louis the cheese, making a wide smile come across the older lad’s face. Louis grabbed a handful of it and sprinkled it all around his pizza, wanting it to be and even coating.

“We should do this more often. It’s something you can actually cook.” Harry said as he laughed quietly to himself.

“I’m not completely helpless.” Louis said as he placed his hands on Harry’s waist, about to move behind him to get the peppers but stole a kiss before grabbing the vegetable.

Harry smiled as Louis kissed him and then made quick work on making his own pizza. “Pass me the pepperoni?” He asked, nearly finished.

Louis looked around the counter for the pepperoni and found it just to the right of him. He passed to Harry and finished making his own pizza, smiling proudly as he looked down at what he had made. As Harry finished Louis looked over at his boyfriends pizza and his eyebrows furrowed.

“How does yours look better than mine?” He asked confused.

Harry shrugged and chuckled quietly to himself. “Lou it’s pizza, one can’t look better than the other.” He said as he opened the oven.

“Than how does your pizza look better than mine?” Louis asked, still confused.

“It doesn’t, yours looks great love.” Harry said before pecking Louis’ lips and then grabbing the two pizzas, placing them in the oven to bake.

Louis untied the apron from himself and as he took it off he realized that it was good he was wearing it. If he wasn’t he would’ve need a completely new change of clothes. He hadn’t even realized he was making such a mess. “So movie?” He asked as he pulled the apron off.

“Movie.” Harry nodded.

The two boys made their way into the living room, Louis plopping himself on the couch as Harry looked through his movies.

“What’re we feelin tonight?” Harry asked.

“Rom com.” Louis said but it was muffled as he had his face into the couch pillow.

Harry chuckled at him before turning back to the stack of movies and pulling one out. “The Proposal good?” He asked, already putting it into the DVD player.

“Anything with Ryan Reynolds is good.” Louis said through a smirk.

“Stop it.” Harry said as he laid himself on top of Louis, making the older lad grunt at the sudden weight on him.

“Stop what?” Louis asked as he found a more comfortable position under Harry.

“Stop looking at other guys.” Harry said into Louis’ neck.

Louis looked down at Harry and chuckled. “Aw jealous babe?” He asked teasingly.

“No.” Harry muttered as he turned his head, making Louis giggle as his curls tickled his neck.

“It’s okay love, I only have eyes for you.” Louis said before kissing Harry’s head.

Harry smiled happily to himself before picking his head off of Louis’ chest and kissing him sweetly. Once they released it Harry kissed down Louis’ jaw and neck before laying his head back down and watch as the movie began. Louis smiled down at Harry one more time before focusing his eyes on the screen and pulling his boyfriend impossibly closer to his chest.

*~*

“See how does your pizza taste better too?” Louis asked with his mouthful.

Louis huffed in annoyance and passed Harry’s pizza back to him. “Lou I’m sure it doesn’t. That wouldn’t make any sense.” He said.

“Try it! Here! I’ll prove to you I’m not crazy.” Louis said nearly shoving his piece of pizza in Harry’s face.

Harry took the piece from his boyfriend and rolled his eyes as he took a bite. But what Harry wasn’t expecting was that Louis was right. His pizza was better than Louis’ and he immediately knew why. Louis had put way too much sauce on and too much cheese, making the whole thing taste gooey.

“It’s um…” Harry trailed off, quirking an eye at the pizza. “Well it’s not bad.” He said.

Louis grumbled annoyed as he leaned against the back of his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes it is.” He muttered.

Harry chuckled at his boyfriend before shoving his plate to over to him. “Here just have the rest of mine then.” He offered.

Louis raised his eyebrows at Harry before shaking his head. “No you eat it, it’s yours.” He said, pushing the plate back towards Harry.

“Lou I’m already full, really it’s fine. Just take it.” Harry said shoving the plate over to him.

Louis looked over at Harry, narrowing his eyes at him to see if he was just doing this to be nice. “Fine.” Louis muttered as he picked up a piece of pizza and nearly shoved half of it in his mouth.

“That’s attractive.” Harry said through a chuckle as he watched his boyfriend eat.

Louis was chewing with his mouth open as he had most of a pizza slice in his mouth. “Thanks babe I know.” He said, although it didn’t really sound like anything as his mouth was completely full.

Harry smiled at him before gathering their plates and bringing them over to the sink. “You wanna finish the movie?” Harry asked as he walked back over to the table as Louis finished swallowing.

Louis nodded before he tried to even his breathing again. “Yeah, then after I want to show you what I got you.” He said, standing up from the table and leading Harry to the living room.

This time it was Harry who laid down on the couch and Louis to lay on top of him. This was how Louis preferred it as Harry was a bit taller than him and he seemed to fit perfectly on top of the younger lad. He hummed happily to himself as Harry wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him in impossibly closer.

“I always feel bad for Sandra Bullock in this movie.” Harry said as he focused on the screen.

“Why?” Louis muttered against Harry’s chest.

“Cause she’s all sad and has no one and then she falls in love with him but leaves and it’s just all depressing.” Harry said.

“They end up together at the end, so it’s no big deal.” Louis said with a shrug.

“It is right now cause she’s heartbroken.” Harry huffed.

“But in the end she gets happy, so you can be happy.” Louis said as he lifted his head off of Harry’s chest and poked his dimple, making the younger lad giggle.

As the movie finished out Harry did become happier as Sandra Bullock did and Louis only laughed to himself, amused as to how Harry was sympathetic to a movie character that didn’t affect his life at all.

“Alright love, present time.” Louis said with a wide smile as he pushed himself off his boyfriend.

“Mine’s upstairs, be right back.” Harry said as he got up from the couch.

Louis headed towards his jacket where the little wrapped box was as Harry jogged up the stairs and to his room. When the two boys met back at the couch Louis couldn’t hold off the smile that had found it’s way to his lips.

“Me first.” Louis said, passing Harry the box.

Harry looked down at the neatly wrapped gift in his hand and chuckled to himself. “There is no way in hell you wrapped this by yourself.” He said.

“Alright so my mum may have done it, but the actual gift is what matters so just open it.” Louis huffed, growing impatient.

Harry smiled at him one more time before tearing off the wrappings and saw that there was a little black box. He felt his heart nearly pound out of his chest as he looked down at it and realized the size of the box and what could possibly be inside. He opened and sure enough his heart stopped.

“Alright, Haz breathe, it’s not what you think it is.” Louis said through a chuckle as he took the box from Harry and looked down at the silver ring. Louis felt himself blush as he took the ring out of the box and gestured to Harry, wanting his hand. “I know you’re not going anywhere, like you’re not going to leave and this is kind of like a promise ring.  I just thought it would be kind of funny… And cute.” He muttered through his blush.

Harry looked at his boyfriend a bit confused as he slipped the ring on his middle finger. He glanced at what the ring said and a small smile found it’s way to his lips. “I love you.” He read off.

Louis smiled and nodded to himself before pulling another ring out of his pocket. “And this one I wear.” He said, showing the matching silver ring to Harry.

Harry saw that Louis’ had something inscribed on it too but it was different. “I know.” Harry said, reading what the ring had written on it. “What?” He asked, glancing at Louis confused.

Louis chuckled quietly to himself and shook his head slightly. “Well I’m always saying I love you and most of the time you say it back, but sometimes after I say it too many times you’re all like ‘yeah Lou, I know’.” Louis said, mocking Harry’s voice. “I just thought that it’d be cute.” He said with a shrug. “Even when you say ‘I know’, I know you’re really saying it back.”

Harry smiled softly to himself before cupping Louis’ cheeks and bringing him in for a gentle kiss. When he released he still couldn’t stop himself from smiling, making Louis poke his dimple and peck his lips one more time.

“Thank you, I love it.” Harry said quietly.

“Of course love. Now I got us both these like chain things so we were them as necklaces cause I feel like if our mums saw these they would get the wrong idea and just freak.” Louis said through a chuckle as he pulled out two chains from his pocket, handing one to Harry.

The two boys put the chain in between the rings and clipped the back of them together as they put it behind their necks. Once they were secure around them they tucked them under their shirts for safe keeping.

“Alright, my turn then.” Harry said quietly, and a bit nervously.

He reached behind him and pulled out a small back book, small enough it could fit in someones pocket and handed it to Louis. Louis took it from him with his eyebrows furrowed but a small smile came to his lips as he read the front. _‘All Your Little Things’_ it read.

“What’s this?” Louis asked, looking up at Harry.

“It’s um, it’s… Just open it.” Harry said as he shook his head, knowing that if Louis read what was inside he would get it.

Louis opened the the first page and his smile only grew as he read the first few words.

**1\. The crinkles by your eyes when you smile or laugh**

**2\. The way you’re a secret romantic**

**3\. The way you hold my hand when you drive**

**4\. The way you look when you’re asleep**

**5\. When you put your favorite song on replay in the car and expect me to sing along every time**

**6\. Your love for the smell after it rains**

**7\. The way you hug me from behind**

**8\. The way you sing in the shower**

**9\. The late night walks you make me go on in winter to see the Christmas decorations**

**10\. The way you say ‘I love you’**

As Louis read down the list of things his smile grew and when he looked up at Harry he saw the younger lad blushing. “What is this?” He asked through his grin.

Harry shrugged slightly.“It’s all the little things you do that make me fall in love with you every day.” He said quietly.

Louis felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked back down at the little book. “H there are like 100 pages in this thing.” He said.

“W-well I figured I could add to it later. I mean I only got 20 pages in.” He said.

“Only 20 pages?!” Louis asked as he flipped through the book, and sure enough 20 pages in there were still small scribbles in Harry’s handwriting, on the 20th page, last one written was **The way you scrunch up your nose and stick your tongue out of the side of your mouth when you cook.** “Jesus Harry…” Louis muttered to himself as he looked down at the pages, reading everything Harry had written.

Harry shook his head. “It’s nothing really, I wasn’t sure what to get-”

He was cut off by Louis crashing his lips onto his as he wrapped his arms around the younger lads neck. Harry was startled at first but once he felt Louis’ lips he kissed back and gripped at his waist.

“I love you so much.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips.

As Harry was about to say it back Louis deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue against Harry’s lips and asking for an entrance which was immediately granted. Louis combed his fingers through the back of Harry’s curls, gently tugging at them, making the younger lad moan quietly. Before Louis even knew it Harry was making them stand up and pushing them towards the stairs. Louis got the silent message and almost like it was second nature to him he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, allowing the younger lad to carry him to the bed.

Everytime felt like the first time to Louis. The way Harry would rub his hands down his bare back gently, trying to feel every inch of him. The way their chests were pushed against each other, but this time Louis hovered over Harry, allowing the ring on his necklace to fall onto Harry’s chest as he kissed the younger lad’s neck. The sparks that started when they would begin kissing and only intensify as both boys got closer and closer to their end.

Harry could feel the thin layer of sweat that gathered between them as they both tried to calm their breathing once they both released. Louis pushed himself off of Harry’s chest and laid next to his boyfriend, nearly heaving as he closed his eyes in exhaustion. He rolled off the condom and tied it before throwing it in the waste basket next to the bed.

“W-why do we use those?” Harry breathed out.

Louis shook his head. “I don’t know.” He said quietly, still trying to catch his breath. “Maybe the whole baby thing.” He said through a chuckle as he felt his body get some of the feeling back.

“Oh yeah.” Harry said quietly laughing beside him. “I still wanna try it without though, I think it’ll be fine.”

Louis smiled to himself as heard Harry and he felt his breathing even. He rolled on his side to look at Harry with a soft grin.

“What?” Harry asked as he saw Louis smiling at him.

“I love you.” Louis said softly.

Harry grinned back at him before kissing his boyfriend sweetly. “I know.”

*~*

**December**

“Hello love.” Louis said as Harry rushed into his car from the cold.

“Hey.” Harry breathed out, thankful for the warmth and an escape from the snow.

“Quite the storm last night huh?” Louis asked as he backed out onto the street.

“Grateful school was cancelled that’s for sure.”

“Yeah, now we get to spend the whole day together all snuggled up.” Louis said with a smile as he squeezed Harry’s thigh.

“Where are your sisters?” Harry asked.

“Mum and Dan took them sledding, so we have the house to ourselves.” Louis said, winking over at his boyfriend.

Harry blushed to himself as he placed his hand on top of Louis’ as it rested on his thigh, giving it a light squeeze. “I’m feeling like it’s a fireplace, movies and hot chocolate kind of day.” He said, looking out onto the snowy street.

Louis huffed. “And here I was hoping we could go in the snow.” He said, sounding genuinely disappointed.

Harry chuckled quietly to himself as he looked over at his boyfriend. “You really are a child.” He said.

“One of the reasons you love me. I read it in the little book you gave me.” Louis said through a smirk.

Louis pulled into his driveway and the two boys made quick work to get inside the house, not wanting to be out in the cold longer than necessary. Louis opened his front door for Harry and ushered the younger lad in, both of them getting hit with warmth as soon as they entered the home. They both kicked off their shoes and pulled their jackets off before walking into the kitchen and putting the kettle on.

“I get you all to myself all day.” Louis muttered as he walked behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the younger lad’s waist, kissing his neck quickly.

The two boys found days like these almost valuable as Louis’ house was always overrun by his sister’s and it seemed as though every time they could have Harry’s house to themselves Niall and Gemma were there to take it for themselves.

“And night.” Louis added as he continued to kiss his boyfriend’s neck.

At that Harry raised his eyebrows. “When are your sisters and mum coming back?”

“Not until tomorrow afternoon. Since it’s Friday and school was cancelled she decided to stay the night at Dan’s.” Louis said.

“Why didn’t you want to go?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged and got the kettle as it began to whistle, pouring the hot water into the hot chocolate mix. “Just didn’t want to.”

“Are you guys okay? Like did he do something?” Harry asked, almost concerned as he knew that Louis and Dan were starting to get close.

Louis stirred the two cups before handing Harry’s his and heading towards the living room to sit down. Harry followed him growing anxious as Louis didn’t answer him. He sat next to his boyfriend, waiting for his response.

“No nothing happened, I just didn’t want to go.” Louis said before taking a sip of his drink.

“But why? Every other time your mum and sisters go you do. It’s not like it’s too far, just 30 minutes away.” Harry said, still confused.

Louis shrugged. “Things have been good between us, nothings wrong. That’s the thing… Nothing’s gone wrong and it’s only a matter of time before something does.” He said quietly.

Harry huffed and rubbed a hand over his face before looking back at Louis. “You don’t know that Lou. Everyone fights sometimes, it won’t be a big deal if you guys do.” He said.

‘But what if we fight and he leaves?” Louis said, thinking about that outcome.

“He’s not gonna leave because you had a fight.” Harry said. “He’d leave if your mum and him had a huge fight, like a big one, but not because of you. And besides he adores you too much to fight with you.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis smiled softly to himself at that. It was kind of true. Every game Louis had Dan was there, right next to Harry screaming at the top of his lungs. If Louis needed help Dan offered it before he even had to ask and Louis found that the older man was really there for anything he needed.

“You’re right.” Louis said quietly before taking another sip of his drink.

“I know I am.” Harry said through a chuckle. “So next time go with them alright.”

“Fine.” Louis muttered. “Unless they’re gone for the night, then I won’t.”

“Why?” Harry asked.

“Because I’d rather have the house empty for the night and spend it with you, than go over to my mum’s boyfriend’s house.” Louis scoffed like it was obvious.

Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded, knowing he would do the same thing. “Fair enough.” He said through a chuckle before taking a sip of his drink.

Louis smiled at Harry before finishing off his drink and pecking his boyfriend’s lips quickly. “Want me to make a fire?” He asked, already getting up, knowing Harry’s answer.

“Please.” Harry said as he finished his own drink and made himself comfortable on the couch as he laid down.

Louis walked over to the fireplace that sat right under the flatscreen that hung above it on the wall, throwing in some logs that laid next to it.

“Lou don’t just throw them, they need to be placed.” Harry said.

Louis huffed before leaning into the fireplace and putting the logs in the proper place before putting a fire starter in the middle. “You probably don’t have a lighter on you do you?” He asked.

“Nope.” Harry said, popping the ‘p’.

Louis stood up and shuffled the kitchen in search of a lighter and once he found one he walked back into the living room and proceeded to light the logs.

“There we are.” He muttered to himself once a nice flame was going. “Want to go make some popcorn while I get a movie?” He asked, turning to Harry.

“Sure.” Harry said, standing up from the couch and then walking over to Louis, pecking his lips quickly before going into the kitchen.

Louis smiled to himself as he watched Harry walk away and then turned to his stack of movies. “What are you in the mood for love?” He yelled so Harry could hear.

“Why don’t we do Disney?” Harry shouted back as he placed the popcorn in the microwave.

Louis nodded even though Harry couldn’t see him and bent down in search of a good animated movie. “Let’s see here.” He muttered to himself as he scanned the various films. “Here we are.” Louis said, pulling out ‘Up’.

“What do ya got Lou?” Harry asked as he walked back into the living room with a bowl full of popcorn.

“Up.” Louis said as he walked over to the couch and laid down, placing his head on Harry’s lap.

Harry hummed to himself as he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. “Nice pick.”

“Thanks.” Louis said. “Popcorn.” He said before opening his mouth, wanting Harry to feed him some.

“Lou if I feed you laying down like that you’ll choke.” Harry chuckled.

“You don’t know that. Now popcorn.” He said opening his mouth again.

Harry laughed at him before obliging and placing a piece of popcorn in Louis’ mouth.

“Thanks love.” Louis said once he swallowed. “More.” He said, opening his mouth once again.

“I’m not feeding you the entire movie.” Harry said, placing more popcorn into Louis’ mouth.

“But…” Louis said with a puppy dog face.

Harry looked down at his boyfriend and then immediately back to the screen. “Nope, no, I’m not falling for it.” He said, shaking his head.

Louis grumbled to himself as he rolled over, nudging his nose into Harry’s stomach. “But Hazza.” He whined.

“Stop Lou.” Harry said pleadingly, knowing that if Louis kept doing this he would give in.

“Hazza.” Louis whined again, shoving his nose even further into Louis stomach, making the younger lad giggle.

“Stop.” Harry said through a chuckle as he pushed Louis away from him. “We’re missing the movie, c’mon.” He said.

“We wouldn’t be if you just fed me.” Louis huffed.

“Fine.” Harry muttered, giving Louis another piece of popcorn.

Louis smiled happily to himself as he chewed and turned himself on Harry’s lap so he could see the screen. “Love you.” He said happily.

“Yeah, yeah love you too.” Harry muttered through a small smile.

Hours later Harry found himself in Louis’ bedroom about to fall asleep as he was so exhausted from what they had just done. Louis was beside him with his eyes closed and arm draped over his stomach as he tried to regain himself.

“D-definitely better without the condom.” Harry breathed out as he pushed his sweaty curls away from his face.

Louis only nodded, not trusting his voice as he rolled over onto his stomach and shoved his face into a pillow, just wanting to sleep.

“I should probably go, it’s getting late.” Harry said as he began to sit up.

Without warning Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him back down on the bed and snuggled into him. “No, stay the night” He muttered into Harry’s neck.

“My mum wouldn’t let me Lou.” Harry huffed out as he ran his fingers through Louis’ damp hair.

“Just text her that you’re sleeping over at Liam’s or something.” Louis barely said as he was a second away from falling asleep.

Harry said a quiet ‘okay’ before reaching for his phone on the bedside table and sending a quick text to his mum. Once he was done he put the phone back down and snuggled into his boyfriend. Both of them falling asleep within a matter of minutes.

*~*

“Lou the girls and I-” Jay began to say as she walked into her son’s room but immediately stopped as she saw the two boys curled up on the bed.

She let out a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose before quietly walking over to her son and shaking him, so only he would wake up.

Louis grumbled as he felt someone shake him and opened his eyes slightly to see his mum nearly glaring at him. “Shit.” He whispered to himself.

“Yeah ‘shit’.” Jays said quietly. “Be downstairs in two minutes. By yourself.” She said sternly.

And with that she walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Louis let out a deep breath and looked next to him to see his boyfriend still sleeping like a rock. As carefully as he could he pulled Harry’s arm off him and shuffled out of the bed, trying his best not to wake him. As Louis got himself firmly on the floor he searched for some briefs and when he found them he pulled them on, followed by some joggers and a tank top. He walked towards his door and shuffled through it quietly, making the door barely ‘click’ as he closed it.

“Sit down.” Jay said sternly as she saw her son coming down the stairs.

Louis was still half asleep as he shuffled over to the table and took a seat across from his mum.

“I can’t believe you.” She began. “I told you Louis, I told you to slow things down.”

“Mum what’s the big deal?” Louis asked as he rubbed a tired hand over his face.

“Louis he is 16, and you are taking things way too fast. You don’t know where this relationship is going to go and you’re both bound to get hurt if you keep going like this.”

At that Louis woke up and narrowed his eyes at his mum. “First of all he’s nearly 17, and second of all I do know where I’m going with this. I know that as long as he’ll have me I’ll be there. I’m not going anywhere and he isn’t either.” He said angered.

“Calm down Lou.” Jay said. “Neither of you really know what you want, you’re too young.” She said, shaking her head.

“Mum it doesn’t matter that we’re young, we love each other.” Louis said, getting defensive.

Jay rubbed a hand over her face, not quite sure what to say. “I don’t like coming home and finding you two like that. Don’t think I don’t know what happened last night, cause I do. He’s your first boyfriend Louis, and same goes for him. You don’t know what’s really out there.”

“Stop telling me what I don’t know!” Louis nearly yelled, pounding his fist on the table, making his mum jump. “Just because your first ‘love’ left doesn’t mean mine will!! It’s you who doesn’t know what you’re talking about!” He said, raising his voice.

“Louis.” Jay warned.

“I’m sick of people telling me that sooner or later this is going to end! You, the boys, I’m tired of it!” Louis said before combing his fingers through his hair. “I don’t think what we have is going to end and the sooner you accept with that the happier we’ll all be.” He said.

“Louis something could go wrong.” Jay warned. “You may think you know someone and before you know it they’re breaking your heart.”

“So what you think one day Harry is just gonna wake up and decide to be a dick to me?” Louis asked sarcastically.

Jay gave him a warning glare before shaking her head. “No Louis… It’s just one wrong move can ruin a relationship.”

Louis scoffed, shaking his head, not wanting to hear anything his mum had to say. “I guess you think I know everything about that.” He muttered.

Jay looked at her son sadly before shaking her head. “No Louis, it’s not that. Just slow it down. At the rate you two are going you’ll have a kid in a year. It’s too fast. Way too fast for how young you are.” She said gently.

At that Louis perked his head up and bit his lip. “I don’t want to slow down mum, I like what we are right now.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Louis he’s too young, you’re too young, you don’t know what’s out there.”

Louis rolled his eyes, feeling himself getting angered again so instead of speaking up he pushed his chair back, standing up from the table and stomping up the stairs to his room.

But before Louis could get fully into his room Jay stopped him.

“It’s not that I’m not accepting of it Louis, I think it would be great if what you think will happen actually does happen. I just don’t want you to get hurt sweetheart.” She said quietly.

Louis just looked at her before turning around and walking into his room, closing the door behind him quietly.

“God dammit.” He muttered to himself as he rubbed his hands over his face.

“Louis.”

Louis looked up and saw Harry looking up at him sadly. “You heard that didn’t you?” He asked quietly.

Harry nodded and looked down to his lap as Louis made his way over to the bed, sitting next to him. Louis put his hand on Harry’s thigh through the blanket and squeezed it gently before keeping resting his hand there.

“I’m sorry.” Louis said quietly, not meeting Harry’s eye.

“How many times has she talked to you about this?” Harry asked, almost nervous for the answer.

Louis shrugged. “I don’t know two or three times.” He said, finally looking up at his boyfriend.

“And the boys?”

“Liam said a couple things to me one time and Zayn too. I mean Niall I guess too but he was actually supportive rather than everyone else as they just interrogated me.” Louis huffed.

Harry nodded, not quite sure what to say. He had no idea people had such doubts about them. “I’m not going anywhere Lou.” Harry said quietly as he shook his head and looked at his boyfriend.

Louis smiled gently at Harry before leaning in and kissing him sweetly. “I know you aren’t love.” He said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of a shorter chapter. Any predictions for next chapter? ;) Leave comments, I love reading them!!! Give kudos, thanks!!


	13. Chapter 13

**March**

Louis shrugged on his light jacket as it was coming to the end of the month and spring felt like it was just around the corner. As he made his way to his car he couldn’t believe how fast time was flying by. He and Harry were another year older, they spent another New Years together and everything was going great.

Louis hopped into his car and turned it on before backing out of his driveway and heading towards the school to pick Harry up for lunch. This was Louis’ day off from school and today Harry didn’t have many classes so they tended to take full advantage of the empty houses and free afternoons.

As Louis drove he hummed to himself happily along with the radio and after driving for a few minutes he pulled into his old high school and saw Harry waiting outside the building.

Harry got up from where he was sitting on the steps outside and smiled to himself as he saw Louis’ car pull up. He opened the door and threw his backpack into the backseat before getting comfortable in the seat.

“Hello love.” Louis said through a smile before leaning over the console and kissing his boyfriend sweetly.

“Hey.” Harry mumbled against his lips, making Louis smile into the kiss.

“So where do we want to go today?” Louis asked before putting the car in drive and pulling out of the school parking lot.

“I’m feelin a good sandwich.” Harry said staring out the windshield.

“You’re not missing anything today right?” Louis asked, just double checking that Harry didn’t have any important classes.

“Just gym. The rest of my day is free.” Harry said happily.

“Great.” Louis said through a smile a he reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand. “So sandwiches, we can just go to the cafe on Madison.” He said.

Harry nodded. “Sounds good, I don’t want like a full meal, I’m not that hungry.”

“Okay love, well I’m feeding you no matter what. But we can just do something small before going back to my house.” Louis said softly, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand.

Harry smiled to himself at the sound of that. The two boys boys made their way to the cafe and when they were there Louis quickly found a parking spot and hopped out of the car, opening the door for Harry and then grabbing his hand and leading the younger lad towards the door. They made their way up to the counter and looked at the menu above them before looking at the guy waiting patiently to take their order.

“Hey mate can I get a chicken club and a water?” Louis asked, pulling out his wallet. “What about you love?” He asked looking to Harry.

“I’ll just have the same.” Harry said.

The guy behind the counter nodded and wrote it down before giving Louis the total. Louis paid for both meals and then took Harry’s hand to go and find a place for them to sit.

“Going back to water now that the season is starting up again?” Harry asked through a chuckle as they sat down.

Louis nodded with a smile on his face as he shrugged his light jacket off. “Yeah, I mean now that we’re starting back up again I want to be in the best shape I can be.” He said. “Plus these games are more important than the other ones cause those were like scrimmages. But these the pro coaches look at and I want to make a good first impression and everything.” Louis explained, already nervous for the upcoming games.

“Babe if you haven’t noticed you already have. I mean you're captain and striker as a freshman. No pro coach is gonna overlook that.” Harry said.

Louis shrugged. “I don’t know, I mean I still need to do my best.”

Harry smiled over at Louis before reaching for his hand across the table. “There is no doubt in my mind that you’ll make it Lou.” He said softly.

Louis gave him a shy smile back. “Thanks love.” He said quietly.

A moment later their food was placed in front of them along with their drinks. They both a muttered a thank you before diving in.

“So with practice starting back up you’ll more busy then.” Harry said.

Louis nodded as he chewed and swallowed before speaking. “Yeah, I have to get back on like a homework, practice, sleep, eating schedule again.” He huffed, not wanting to even think about how busy he’ll be.

“Add me on there somewhere.” Harry said through a chuckle before he took another bite of his sandwich.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Well obviously.” He said through a laugh.

“How’re your classes going anyway? Getting everything in?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded before taking a sip of his water. “Yeah, they’re all good. It’s nice to have a backup plan if the pros don’t work out.” He said through a shrug.

“Stop saying it won’t work out cause it will.” Harry huffed. “Just keep doing what you’re doing and everything will fall into place.”

Louis looked up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes unsure. “I guess.” He said quietly.

Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. He knew that Louis may be acting like this now but Harry knew that when the time came for him to play he would bring everything he has onto the pitch.

The two chatted about school and upcoming schedules, trying to figure out the best times they could go out, or have a night to themselves as they ate.

“You almost done?” Louis asked before wiping his mouth.

Harry looked down and nodded his head, seeing as he only had a bite left of his sandwich. “Yeah, ready to go?” He asked, already standing up.

Louis nodded before standing up with Harry, grabbing his jacket and following him out the door and to the car.

“So my house?” Louis asked with a smile on his face as he got situated in his seat.

“Of course.” Harry said with his own grin as he placed his hand on Louis’ thigh.

Louis made the drive back to his house, the two boys chatting along the way. But of course Louis tried to drive as fast as possible as Harry kept inching his hand further and further up his thigh, making Louis’ breath hitch in his throat. When he pulled up to his house he nearly jogged to Harry’s side of the car and pulled the younger lad out of it.

Harry laughed to himself as Louis dragged him to the front door and once they were inside the house Louis crashed his lips onto Harry’s. The two boys moved rhythmically together as they walked through the house, never disconnecting their lips even as they trudged up the stairs. As soon as they hit Louis’ room Harry nearly shoved him into door, making the older lad gasp. Louis reached behind him and turned the door handle before grabbing Harry’s hips and pulling him into the room with him, kicking the door shut forcefully. The two made their way to the bed and once Harry felt his knees hit it he shoved Louis’ suspenders off his shoulders and disconnected their lips for a split second to pull off his and Louis’ shirts. Louis could feel his suspenders hanging on the back of his thighs as he connected his lips with Harry’s again and moved the younger lad onto the bed.

The two boys removed their articles of clothings except for their briefs when Louis broke the kiss and reached for his bedside table drawer. He felt around in a rush but couldn’t find what he was looking for.

“W-we don’t have any more condoms.” Louis breathed out as he felt like his lungs were empty.

“Doesn’t matter, c’mere.” Harry said impatiently as he reached behind Louis’ head and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Louis immediately settled back into Harry, hovering over him and allowing the necklace that he still wore from their one year anniversary to fall onto Harry’s chest, where his own necklace laid.

As both boys came to their end Louis fell on top of Harry, feeling completely drained. He could feel his chest heaving as he tried to steady his heart rate and breathing, Harry doing the same under him. Louis rolled off Harry and ran his fingers through his sweaty, damp hair before rolling over on his side and looking at his boyfriend.

“Harry.” He said quietly.

Harry hummed as he had his eyes closed and was too tired to even think about talking.

“Hazza.” Louis said again, wanting Harry to look at him.

Harry huffed before rolling over so he could face Louis and he looked at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows. “What?” He asked.

“Its just, I love you, and I know you’re gonna say ‘I know’.” Louis said, seeing as Harry was about to open his mouth. “But it’s just, I feel like sometimes it gets lost, and I want you to know I love you, really, really love you.” He said softly.

Harry smiled to himself before leaning in and closing the distance between him and Louis, connecting their lips gently. “I love you too Louis.”

*~*

Louis was sitting in Harry’s driveway for what felt like forever until he looked at the time on the dash and huffed to himself. He unbuckled his seatbelt and made his way up to the front door, knowing that Harry was going to be late to school. As he got to the front door he pushed it open and immediately headed for the stairs and to Harry’s room.

“Hey babe, you almost- Hey, you alright?” Louis asked worriedly as he saw Harry still in bed and nearly sweating through his shirt.

“I’m sorry I thought I texted you.” Harry said trying to sit up.

Louis quickly walked over to him and sat on the bed, helping Harry up so he could lean against the headboard. “More cramps?” Louis asked sadly, knowing Harry has been feeling terrible for the past two weeks.

Harry nodded before reaching for his glass of water on his bedside table. “I have no idea what’s going on, like I’m not sick, I just feel like shit.”

“Babe you’re burning up, how are you not sick?” Louis asked as he combed his fingers through his boyfriend’s damp curls.

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know-” He cut himself off as he felt like his stomach was doing flips.

Harry quickly got up from his bed and ran to the connecting bathroom inside his room, closing the door and leaning over the toilet bowl. Louis immediately got up to follow him but before he could step foot in the bathroom Harry shut the door.

“Harry.” Louis said nervously as he knocked on the door. “Haz open up, c’mon.” He said worried.

“No.” Harry choked out after he emptied the contents of his stomach.

Louis huffed before turning the door handle and walking into the bathroom, immediately dropping to his knees as he saw Harry leaning over the toilet. “H what can I do?” Louis asked quietly as he rubbed Harry’s back.

Harry shook his head as he leaned against the cool bathroom tub. “I don’t know.” He said but it barely came out as a whisper.

Louis looked at his boyfriend sadly, hating that he wasn’t feeling well. “I’m not going to school today, I’m gonna take care of you.” He said.

Harry quickly shook his head. “No Lou, you need to go to school and practice.”

“I can’t go knowing you’re not feeling well.” Louis said quietly.

“Louis you need to go. I’ll be fine, I swear.” Harry said, not wanting Louis to miss practice just because of him.

Louis looked down at the floor and shook his head slightly. “Harry it’s not a big deal I can miss a few classes.”

“But you can’t miss practice. You’re the captain Lou, don’t blow it off because of me.” Harry said pleadingly.

Louis let out a huff before nodding his head slightly. “I’m not going to school and that’s that. But I’ll go practice.” He said.

Harry let out a deep breath himself as he looked at his boyfriend sadly. “Fine.” He muttered, figuring this as some kind of compromise.

Louis smiled to himself before leaning over and kissing Harry’s forehead. “Alright, is there anything you need. You’re probably not hungry but do you want juice or something?” He asked.

Harry shook his head before trying to get up from the floor, Louis offering his hand to help him. Harry grabbed it and rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash before he walked out of his bathroom and to his bed, snuggling into the sheets.

“I’ll be right back. I’m just gonna see if you have medicine or something downstairs.” Louis said before kissing Harry’s curls.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, feeling another cramp come on, just wanting the pain to go away.

Louis left the room feeling terrible, having no clue what could be going on with Harry. He made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen, searching through the cabinets for medicine.

“Hey Lou, what’re you doin?” Gemma asked, unsure as to why her little brother’s boyfriend was here so early and sifting through their cabinets.

“Um do you guys have like ibuprofen or like aspirin? I don’t know. Harry doesn’t feel well and I don’t know what to give him.” Louis said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Gemma chuckled to herself as she looked through a drawer full of medicine bottles. “I swear you two are like an old married couple.”

Louis rolled his eyes as he took a medicine bottle from Gemma. “Thanks.” He muttered. “And no we’re not, we’re just… I don’t know.” He said, trailing off.

“Domestic.” Gemma filled in with another laugh.

Louis shrugged, he could definitely see how people would think that, hell even he thinks that. “Sure, well thanks again.” He said before heading out of the kitchen and trudging back up the stairs.

“Alright, so your sister gave me something, and I’m hoping it will help.” Louis said walking into Harry’s room and sitting on the bed.

Louis unscrewed the cap before shaking the bottle a bit, trying to get a pill out, then handing it to Harry, followed by the glass of water that was sitting on his bedside table.

“Thanks.” Harry said quietly as he took the pill and glass from Louis.

“I’ll get you a new shirt, you basically sweat through that one.” Louis said standing back up and going to Harry’s dresser. “You want a t-shirt or a tank top?” He asked.

“Tank top.” Harry said once he swallowed the medicine and thought about how warm he was.

Louis nodded and sifted through Harry’s dresser in search of a tank top. Once he found one he brought it back over to Harry and waited for the younger lad to pull his shirt off before handing him the clean tank. Louis grabbed the damp shirt from Harry and placed it in the hamper as Harry pulled the tank top over his head.

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?” Louis asked concerned as he sat next to Harry on the bed.

“Yeah I’m sure, thanks love.” Harry said before laying down.

Louis looked down at him and nodded slightly before climbing over Harry and sitting next to him on the bed. “Want to watch tv or just sleep?” He asked as he combed his fingers through Harry’s curls.

“You can put the tv on.” Harry said as he rolled over and rested the side of his head on Louis’ thigh.

Louis smiled down at him before reaching for the tv remote and turning the tv on. He found a show for them to watch and got comfortable as he leaned his back against the headboard and Harry snuggled into his side. Louis rubbed his hand up and down Harry’s back, making the younger lad hum to himself as he relaxed.

As the day went on the two boys stayed in bed relaxing. Louis would worry as Harry would grab his hand and squeeze it so hard he could barely feel it as a cramp came on. Every time this happened Harry would scrunch his face up in pain and Louis just sat there, unsure of what to do. He felt helpless as he just sat there watching as his boyfriend groaned in pain.

Around lunch time Louis left and told Harry he was going out for a little bit before coming back with soup for him. He could only eat a couple spoonfuls before it settled in his stomach and nearly threw up right there. Both boys had no clue why as chicken soup was one of Harry’s favorites.

When it was time for Louis to go to practice Harry had to basically beg Louis to leave, saying that he would be fine. Louis made Harry promise him that if anything went wrong he would call and Louis would show up in a matter of minutes and that after practice was done Louis was going to come straight back. As soon as Louis left Harry picked himself off the bed and shuffled to Gemma’s room before lightly knocking on the door. As soon as it opened Harry let out a deep breath and looked at his sister with pleading eyes.

“Gem would you mind getting something for me?” He asked quietly.

“What’s up Harry?” She asked concerned.

“Would you um, would you mind going to the store and picking up a um a pregnancy test?” He asked but it barely came out as a whisper.

Gemma looked at him wide eyed before shaking her head slightly. “Harry oh my God… Are you kidding me? Like is this a joke?” She asked, not believing him.

Harry shook his head as he almost felt tears pool in his eyes. Gemma immediately wrapped her arms around him and pulled her little brother close to her chest.

“Yeah Harry I can get it. I’ll go right now, it’ll be okay. Everything will be alright.” She said quietly as she rubbed his back.

*~*

Harry looked down at the little plastic stick in his hand and covered his mouth with his hand as he saw a little plus sign.

“No… No that can’t be.” He said, shaking his head and pulling out another pregnancy test from the box.

After he took two more he felt his body go numb as they all read the same thing. He slumped against the bathroom wall and allowed his body to fall onto the floor.

“Oh God… Oh no…” He whispered to himself as he looked at the three tests, all of them having plus signs on them.

Harry combed his fingers through the front of his curls as he felt tears come to his eyes.  He’s 17 and still has another year in high school. Louis is going to be going into his sophomore year at uni and is playing football. He can’t be pregnant, they can’t take care of a baby. How could they? Harry and Louis both still live with their mums and neither of them have money for a flat, let alone a baby that will need to be fed and clothed. They’ve only been with each other for a year and half, and what if Louis doesn’t want this? What if Louis leaves him because he can’t handle the stress of uni, football and a baby? Louis can say that he loves Harry all he wants but this could be the one thing that ruins their relationship, the one thing that ends them. Harry couldn’t stop these racing thoughts as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He can’t even imagine his life without Louis let alone raising a baby without him.

“Hazza?” Harry heard Louis yell.

“Y-yeah?” Harry choked out.

As Louis heard Harry he became concerned as he didn’t sound like himself and nearly barged into Harry’s room. He looked around and didn’t find him but he saw the bathroom door partly open. Louis slowly opened the bathroom door to see Harry sitting with his back to the tub. Louis could see tears rolling down Harry’s cheeks and he immediately dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend.

“Love what’s wrong?” Louis asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around the younger lad.

That only made Harry cry harder into Louis’ neck. He knew there would only be a limited number of times Louis would call him that after he told him what’s wrong.

Louis looked down at his boyfriend confused as he rubbed the younger lad’s back softly. He dropped his head and kissed Harry’s curls, trying to calm him down a bit.

“Harry… C’mon, what’s going on?” Louis asked again.

“I-I’m…” Harry choked out as he trailed off.

“You’re what love?” Louis asked as he brushed his fingers through Harry’s curls.

“I’m pregnant.” Harry said but it barely came out as a whisper and as soon as he said it he could feel Louis tense up.

This only made Harry cry harder. This was it, this is when Louis leaves him and makes him raise a child by himself.

Pregnant… Harry’s pregnant. The words rang through Louis’ head and he couldn’t grasp it. If he’s pregnant that means he’s going to be a father. A father as in a dad. He’s going to be someones parent, someone that a little child will look up to, to help guide them through life. He’s responsible for someone else besides himself. He has to find money, a flat, food all for him and two other people. As Louis thought about all of these things he felt his head go numb and his mind go black. His chest felt like it was being compressed and his vision went blurry before he felt his head hit the floor.

All of a sudden Harry didn’t feel Louis’ arms around him anymore and he watched as his boyfriend fell to the ground.

“Louis… Louis?!” Harry yelled as he shook his unconscious boyfriend.

Louis wouldn’t budge as his lifeless form laid on the floor.

Harry looked down at him in shock before quickly getting off the floor and sprinting down to the kitchen to get a bowl. As soon as he got one he ran back to the bathroom and filled it with cold water, thinking that if it worked in the movies it could work here. As soon as the bowl was filled he poured the whole thing on Louis all the while Harry’s heart was almost pounding out of his chest, hoping Louis was still alive. As the water hit him Louis gasped for air as the cold shocked him awake.

“What the hell happened?!” Harry nearly yelled.

Louis sat up and blinked a few times before looking around the bathroom and then settling his eyes on Harry. “I think my heart stopped.” He sputtered out.

Harry looked down at Louis unsure of what to say.

“Harry what are we going to do?” Louis asked quietly as he combed his fingers through the front of his hair.

“Y-you’re not going to leave me?” Harry asked, keeping his eyes locked on the floor.

Louis looked up at Harry like he had gone mad. “Why would I leave you?!”

Harry shrugged slightly and timidly sat down next to Louis.

“Harry I love you there is no way I’d ever leave you….” Louis said quietly as he tried to get Harry to look at him. He placed a hand on Harry’s stomach and finally the younger lad looked up to meet his eyes. “If you really are pregnant and that really is our baby in there then I’m going to do everything in my power to take care of you both.” He said before looking down at the three pregnancy tests that laid in front of his feet, all of them being positive.

Louis let out a deep breath as he looked at them and closed his eyes. They weren’t 100% sure that Harry actually was pregnant, but Louis just knew, he had a feeling that in nine months he was going to be a dad.

Harry looked over at Louis with a tear filled eyes and smiled softly at him. “We don’t have a place to live and I’m still in high school… What are we supposed to do?” He asked quietly.

“Here’s what we’re going to do, we’re going to get a flat, and I can take my classes online while you go to school. I have footie practice after you come home anyway so when you get home I’ll go to practice.” Louis explained. “We can make this work.”

“What about money? We have to pay for a flat, food, everything the baby will need.” Harry said worriedly.

Louis thought about it for a second  before letting out a deep breath and running his fingers through his hair. “Maybe I can get a part time job… I can look and see if any day cares are hiring and that way the baby could go to work with me.” Louis offered, trying to think of something.

Harry leaned his head back against the wall before looking over at his boyfriend. “Louis… I’m scared. We’re so young.” He barely whispered.

“I know love… But we’ll figure it out, we always do.” Louis said before wrapping his arm around Harry’s neck and pulling him towards his chest to kiss his curls.

Harry let out a deep breath before leaning his head on Louis’ shoulder. “Now for the real hard part… We need to tell our mums.”

“Shit.” Louis groaned as he threw his head back against the wall. “Well first we should go to the doctor and actually have this confirmed.” He said.

Harry nodded and picked his head off of Louis’ shoulder. “Do you think we should just go to the hospital or something?” He asked.

“Um yeah, do you uh, want to go now?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded again, this time slower as he got up from the floor. “Yeah, I just want to find out for real.” He said quietly.

Louis let out a small breath before standing up with Harry and offering him his hand. “Alright, then let’s go.” He said with a small smile.

Harry smiled back at him as he engulfed Louis’ hand with his much larger one and the two boys made their way out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out the house.

Louis opened the door for Harry and shut it once he was in the car. He jogged over to his side of the car and hopped in, getting himself comfortable in his seat. Once the car was on Louis back out of the driveway and kept his eyes locked on the road as he drove.

Harry glanced over at Louis and let out a deep breath as the silence in the car consumed him. He noticed that Louis kept his hands tight on the steering wheel and that was odd for him as usually when they were in the car Louis reached for his hand.

"Lou?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis hummed and kept his eyes on the road.

“Louis.” Harry said again, wanting Louis to look at him.

Louis looked over to Harry and then back to the road before doing a double take. “What love?” He asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

“Are we okay?” Harry asked, almost nervous for the answer.

Louis looked at Harry confused.”Yeah, of course. I mean this is kind of shocking and I’m still trying to wrap my head around it, but of course we’re okay.” Louis said as he reached for Harry’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Harry let out a deep breath and nodded to himself as he looked out the window.

“Are you okay? I mean if you actually are pregnant and you don’t want this there are other-”

“No.” Harry said sternly. “If I am pregnant then I’m having this baby. I wouldn’t do that.” He said.

Louis allowed a small smile on his lips as he heard that, grateful Harry didn’t want that. If he did there’s no doubt in Louis’ mind he would be heart broken. Even as young as they are Louis knew that if they needed to they could take care of this baby.

Louis pulled into the parking lot and let out a deep breath as he parked the car and looked over to Harry. “Ready?” He asked.

Harry nodded before getting out of the car and grabbing Louis’ offered hand as they made their way into the hospital.

“Hi we um need to see a doctor to check and see if my boyfriend is pregnant.” Louis said to the nurse at the receptionist desk, unsure if thats something people actually do and say when they’re trying to confirm something like this.

The nurse looked up and her eyes nearly went wide. “Harry? Harry Styles?” The nurse asked.

Harry opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. “Um hey Gene.” He said sheepishly as he recognized the nurse that helped take care of his dad.

“Pregnant? You might be pregnant?” She asked not believing it.

“Um yeah.” Harry said quietly as Gene looked between him and Louis.

“Okay, I’ll get you set up with a doctor right away then sweetheart.” She said quickly typing into her computer. “Head over to room 23, right down the hall and someone will be with you in a few minutes.” She said.

“Thank you.” Louis said before grabbing Harry’s hand and leading him to the room.

Louis opened the door for Harry and the younger lad immediately went over to sit on the examination table as Louis sat in a chair across from him. Louis rubbed his hands over his face, not believing what they were really there for.

Harry was lost in his own thoughts as the door suddenly swung open and a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties walked in.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Hols, but you can call me Sarah. You must be Harry, what can I do for you two today?” She asked kindly as she walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

“I um took three pregnancy tests at home and they all came back positive, so we’re just here to confirm it I guess.” Harry said.

Sarah dried her hands and smiled at the two boys before taking a seat in a rolling chair and grabbing a clipboard. “Good thing I’m an obstetrician then huh?” She asked through a light chuckle. “Is it correct to assume you’re the father?” She asked turning to Louis.

“I’d like to hope so.” Louis said through a laugh but when he saw Harry give him a warning glare he stopped. “Um yes, thats right.” He said seriously.

Sarah laughed at the pair before beginning what a doctor would do for a normal check up, checking blood pressure and everything.

“Alright Harry well you are perfectly healthy so that’s good. But I’ll need a blood sample to check if you’re pregnant.” Sarah said, wheeling her chair over to a counter and pulling out a needle.

Harry’s eyes grew wide and he shook his head as he watched her. “Can’t I like pee in a cup or something?” He asked nervously.

“This is faster and more accurate, I’m sorry.” Sarah said.

Louis saw how scared Harry was and immediately got up from his chair and took Harry’s hand in his own, giving it a light squeeze. “I’m right here love.” He said before kissing Harry’s curls.

Harry let out a deep breath and nodded before resting his forehead on Louis’ shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut. As the needle went in Harry nearly crushed Louis’ hand in his own and Louis had to bite back a pained groan as he lost feeling in his hand.

“There you are love. I’ll be back in 15 minutes with some news.” She said  before smiling at the two boys and heading out of the room.

“Maybe she could be our doctor.” Louis said once Sarah left the room.

“What?” Harry asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Like she said she was an obstetrician. If you really are pregnant we’re gonna need one of those and she seems nice enough.” Louis suggested.

Harry thought about it for a second and it really didn’t sound like a bad idea. “Yeah we can ask her when she gets back.” He said.

Louis smiled at Harry before wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him into his side. “I didn’t know you were scared of needles.” He said.

“Never liked them, even when I was a kid.” Harry said.

Louis scoffed. “What kid likes needles?” He asked teasingly.

Harry chuckled to himself before looking at Louis. “Fair enough.” He said.

Louis smiled at his boyfriend before dipping his head and connecting their lips sweetly. “No matter what I love you.” He said quietly.

“I know.” Harry said, making the older lad laugh and connect their lips again. “And I love you too.” Harry said once Louis released him.

A few minutes later the door opened and the two boys saw Sarah come back into the room with a folder in her hand. They sat up and looked her, anxiously waiting to hear the news.

“Well Harry it does look like you’re pregnant. About two and a half weeks along. Congratulations.” She said with a shy smile.

At hearing that Louis lips quirked up into a smile as he grabbed Harry and hugged him. “I’m gonna be a dad.” He whispered into the younger lad’s neck.

“Yeah, Lou.” Harry said through a quiet chuckle. “You’re gonna be a dad.”

Louis smiled widely at hearing that and cupped Harry’s face between his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Harry could feel Louis smiling against him and that only made his own smile grow.

“I’ll leave you two to talk then.” Sarah said through a grin before she was about to open the door to leave.

“Wait!” Louis said quickly, making Sarah stop in her tracks. “We were um wondering, well you said you’re an obstetrician and we were wondering if you could be our doctor?” Louis asked.

Sarah smiled at Louis before reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a card. “This is my private practice, if you call this number and make an appointment I can meet with you. I suggest getting an appointment for next month just to check up on things and we’ll go from there.” She said happily.

“Thank you so much Sarah, we really appreciate this.” Louis said as he took the card from her.

“Of course boys. See you two in a month.” She said.

Louis and Harry nodded at her before Louis turned back to Harry with a wide grin. “We’re gonna be dads, like parents.” He said, still not believing it.

Harry looked at Louis with a small grin. “And you’re happy about this? Like excited?” He asked, a bit taken back by Louis’ response.

Harry knew himself that he was happy too, that even though they were young and had to figure some things out like money, he was happy.

“I mean, yeah, I know that sounds kind of crazy considering everything, but I really am excited.” Louis said through a soft smile.

Harry nodded as his own smile grew. “Me too.” He said quietly.

Louis laughed quietly to himself before cupping Harry’s cheeks and bringing him in for a gentle kiss. Once they released it neither boy could seem to wipe the grins off their faces as they made their way out of the hospital hand in hand. As they got to the car Louis opened the door for Harry and closed it once he was inside before walking to the drivers side of the car and getting in.

“You know we have to tell our mum’s right?” Harry asked a bit nervously as he dreaded that conversation.

Louis nodded as he squeezed Harry’s hand in his own. “Yeah, I know.” He said quietly. “Can we like get them in the same room and just tell them at the same time? It’ll be less painful that way I think.” Louis suggested.

“Want me to ask my mum after dinner if we can stop at your house? I’ll say that Jay wants to talk to her or something.”

“Why don’t you tell her that we have to talk to her together? No point in lying to her if we’re just gonna come out and say it.” Louis said as he took his gaze off Harry and back to the road.

“Yeah, okay.” Harry said quietly as he nodded.

Louis glanced over at Harry before bringing up their intertwined fingers and kissing the younger boy’s hand. “It’s okay love, we’ll be okay.” He reassured.

Harry let out a deep breath, not quite sure how his mum would react or what she would say. He’s sure they’d both get a bit of a scolding and some questions as to how they were planning to raise this child, but with Louis by Harry’s side he felt like everything would work out, it always has.

Louis pulled into Harry’s driveway and offered him a small smile before leaning over the consul and kissing him. “Come over in about an hour and a half. I have to shower and everything cause I’m still in my footie clothes and we’ll be done eating by then. Text me when you’re on the way okay?” Louis asked softly.

Harry nodded before pecking Louis’ lips quickly and opening the car door.

“Harry.” Louis said quickly, grabbing Harry’s arm to stop him. “I love you.”

Harry smiled down at Louis before dipping his head into the car one more time. “I love you too.” He whispered before finally getting out of the car and walking up the path to his house.

*~*

“Louis!”

Louis snapped his head up as he was taken out of his thoughts and met his mum’s eyes as she looked at him oddly. “What?” He asked.

“I asked if you were done eating. You barely touched anything on your plate and you’ve been awfully quiet.” Jay observed.

“Um yeah, not too hungry I guess.” Louis said as he stood up and brought his dishes to the sink.

He hadn’t even realized his sisters left the table, leaving only him, his mum and Dan. Of course of all nights he had to come to dinner he chose to come tonight.

“Not working you hard enough at practice Louis?” Dan asked through a quiet chuckle.

Louis smiled to himself as he shook his head. “No it’s actually been the hardest I’ve ever trained. I don’t know, I just don’t really want to eat.” He said through a shrug.

“Gotta eat that protein, get those muscles bigger.” Dan said as he clapped Louis on the back as he brought both his and Jay’s plates to the sink.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, I know. I just have a lot on my mind I guess.” He said quietly.

Dan looked at him quizzically before looking back at Jay. “Want to talk about it buddy?” He asked.

At that exact moment Louis felt his shorts pocket vibrate and he looked at his phone to see it was Harry.

**From Hazza: On our way. Mum’s a bit suspicious.**

Louis let out a deep breath before looking back at Dan. “Um we can a bit later.” He said, making the older man even that much more confused. “Hey mum Harry is coming over with Anne and they’re gonna be here in a few minutes.” He said quickly.

Louis could feel his heart nearly jumping out of his chest he was so nervous. His mum warned him about this and he knows she’s gonna pull out the ‘I told you so’ card. Louis began to start pacing and comb his fingers through his hair as he felt his nerves pick up.

“Alright sweetheart, what’s going on? Why is Anne coming with Harry and why are you acting so strange?” Jay asked concerned.

“Nothing it’s nothing, we just uh, we need to talk to you.” Louis sputtered out.

Jay looked at him confused and was about to open her mouth when the doorbell went off. Louis’ head perked up immediately as he heard the doorbell and quickly walked to the foyer and swung the door open.

“Hey.” He breathed out, as he looked at Harry who had nervous eyes.

“C’mon boys let’s go, we need to talk.” Anne said, pushing into the house, noticing Louis was acting as strange as her son.

Louis and Harry both let out deep breaths before following Anne into the kitchen where Dan and Jay were talking quietly. As they saw the two boys come into the room they both looked up with raised eyebrows.

“So.” Louis said as he saw all eyes on him. “We uh, we need to talk about something.”

Jay let out a breath before heading towards the living room, knowing that the girls liked to snoop from the stairs, and she had a feeling this conversation was going to be a rather serious one. Everyone followed her into the living room, the adults taking up one couch as Harry and Louis took the smaller couch across from it. Louis and Harry looked between each other, not quite sure where to start before Louis placed his hand on Harry’s thigh, silently telling the younger lad that he’ll do all the talking. Just from glancing at Harry anyone could see how nervous he was.

“S-so we um wanted to talk to you guys, well not talk but really tell and then I guess there’d be talking afterwards but-”

“Honey spit it out.” Jay said as she heard her son rambling, something he only does when he’s extremely nervous.

“Right um sorry. Well I guess I should just come out and say it then… Harry’s pregnant.” Louis nearly whispered, not meeting his mum’s eyes.

Harry and Louis sat there in silence as their parents had completely blank faces, except for Dan who was just shocked. Jay looked between the two boys and rubbed a hand over her face, trying to think of something, anything to say.

Harry could feel the silence weighing him down, ‘this is worse than yelling’ he thought to himself. He wanted someone to say something, anything just to fill the quiet.

Louis looked between Harry and their mum’s before clearing his throat. “Um are you gonna say something?” He asked confused as to why no one was yelling at them.

Jay let out a deep breath before combing her fingers through her hair. “What do you want us to say Louis? I told you so?” She asked with a touch of anger in her voice.

“Well I’d figure you’d say something like that.” Louis muttered as he shifted his gaze from his mum to the floor.

“I mean, we talked multiple times about this, I warned you and you chose to ignore me. Are you sure you’re actually pregnant Harry?” Jay asked.

Harry nodded as he glanced up at Jay through his eyelashes. “Yeah, we went to the doctor today and they confirmed it.” He said quietly.

“And you two are keeping it then? You’re going to raise a child at the stages you are in your lives right now? Really?” Jay asked.

Louis and Harry looked to each other before nodding, no way either of them would want to give up their child.

“We already talked about money and jobs and finding a flat, and working our times out for when I have footie and Harry has school, we even have a doctor.” Louis said.

Both Anne and Jay looked at them with raised eyebrows, not expecting them to already have a plan. Dan sat there with his arm wrapped around Jay, listening to the conversation but not adding in as he didn’t know if it was his place or not.

“Honey it’s all easier said than done.” Jay said, with Anne nodding her agreement. “I mean it’s great you have a plan, but making it actually work out…” She trailed off.

“I just can’t even believe this, how could you two be so irresponsible?” Anne asked, finally speaking up.

Harry looked over at Louis, and Louis just shrugged unsure of what to say.

“I mean you do realize that you’re bringing a child, an actual person into this world and you need to take care of it? Do you know how much raising a child costs, or how much you have to sacrifice with how young you are?” Anne continued to question them.

The two boys just sat there, taking in what Anne was saying. Of course they thought about it and of course the idea scared the shit out of both of them. But they were willing to give everything they had up for the baby.

“I’m not mad, I just want you two to realize what you’re getting yourselves into.” Anne warned.

Louis and Harry nodded, understanding what she was saying.

“What’s your boys’ plan then? For when the baby is born?” Jay asked, wanting to straighten some things out.

“I’m going to start taking my classes online so I can work during the day, hopefully at a daycare or nursery or something so the baby could come with me. And we want to look for a flat for the three of us to live in.” Louis said.

Anne let out a deep breath as she covered her face with her hands. “Louis as valiant as that is a job like that can’t pay for everything you boys will need.” She said.

Jay let out a huff before looking up at her son sadly. “You have money Louis, a good amount of it.” She said.

Louis perked his head up at his mum and looked at her confused. “What are you talking about?” He asked.

“You signed with the university when you were under 18 so they had me look at the contract and everything. They paid £300,000 for you to play for them, and I put the money in a bank account for you. They wanted you to take their offer rather than any other universities because they were offering you money too.” Jay admitted. “That’s probably why your father came here when you graduated, the newspaper did an article on it and how you were the most paid player.” She explained.

Everyone in the room looked to Jay and was listening intently and in shock as she explained herself. Louis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He knew his father was trying to get money from him but he didn’t know he actually had some.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Louis asked with a touch of anger in his voice.

“Honey I knew that if you had the money you’d spend it on God only knows what, I was saving it for your future.” She explained.

Louis rubbed his hands over his face. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” He said. “And I can’t believe you thought I would just blow it. Maybe if you’d talk to me about it we could’ve figured something out.” He said raising his voice a bit.

Harry put his hand on Louis’ thigh and squeezed it gently, wanting him to calm down and not make his mum more mad than she probably already was.

“Louis there was nothing to figure out, you were 17 and they had me sign everything, I was in charge of it.” Jay said sternly. “But now it looks like you can use it for the baby and finding a flat.” She said.

“I’m still getting a job.” Louis said as he shook his head, wanting to make sure that he and Harry could always have some money, just in case something happened. On top of that he wanted some sort of savings, Louis wanted to be able to provide for his family.

“Sweetheart I’m sorry.” Jay said quietly. “I’ll put the account in your name.”

Louis glanced up at her and nodded slightly before letting out a deep breath. He couldn’t believe everything that was happening. Harry’s pregnant, he has a lot of money, they have to find a flat and he has to look for jobs, as well as sign up for his classes to be online for when the baby comes. It was too much to take in for one day.

“Excuse me.” Louis said before pushing himself off the couch and heading towards the stairs.

Louis jogged up the stairs and quickly walked into his room before heading towards his bathroom and turning the faucet on, allowing cold water to run down. He put his hands under the water and allowed it to pool in his palms before he dropped his head and splashed the water onto his face. He didn’t know how he was going to do this. Louis wanted this, hell at this point he was excited about becoming a father, but there was just so much he had to do he didn’t know if he could get it all done. Louis thought back to what Anne said, about how they’re so young and how they’re going to be sacrificing their time with having a baby, but as Louis really thought about it he couldn’t get the image of holding a baby boy or girl in his arms and being able to say he was the father. That this baby and Harry was his small family. He always knew he wanted Harry in his future, a future where they had their own house and family but he never imagined it would come this soon.

Louis heard a light knock at his bathroom door and let out a deep breath before drying his face and opening it. “Listen Harry I’m sorry for just leaving you- Oh, hi…” Louis said sheepishly as he saw Dan standing in the doorway.

“Hey Louis, wanna have that talk now?” Dan asked through a small chuckle.

Louis laughed quietly to himself before nodding. “Yeah, I do actually but I can’t just leave Harry down there defenseless against our mums.” He said as he scratched the back of his neck.

“He’s fine, they’re just talking about doctors and all that boring stuff.” Dan said.

Louis smiled at him before walking out of his bathroom and sitting on his bed as Dan took his desk chair.

“How’re you doing with all this?” Dan asked gently.

Louis scoffed. “Well considering I found out I’m going to be a father today I’d say I’m handling things pretty well.” He said through a small laugh.

Dan smiled at the younger lad before nodding. “That’s true.” He said. “And good for you two for going to the doctor and telling your mums and everything, that took courage.” Dan said seriously.

Louis nodded at him before looking down at his hands. “Honestly I expected them to yell, but just getting that look from them and how they were talking to us seriously felt worse.”

“Well you have to think about it Louis, you’re both so young, I mean Harry isn’t even out of high school and your career is just starting. It’s a lot and no parent wants to watch their child struggle.” Dan said.

“I have thought about it, and I know Harry and I can do this.” Louis said as he looked back up at the older man.

“I’m not saying you can’t Lou. I’m just saying to prepare yourself for some rough road ahead, it’s not going to be easy and Jay and Anne know that. That’s why they’re being all ya know.”

Louis nodded as he combed his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, I get it.” He said quietly.

Dan gave Louis a sympathetic look before offering him a small smile. “Are you happy? Like excited?” He asked through his grin.

A smile found it’s way to Louis lips at the mere thought of having a family with Harry. “Yeah, I really am.” He said happily.

“Good.” Dan said softly. “Now why don’t we head downstairs and finish talking with your mum?” He asked.

Louis nodded before standing up and leading Dan out of his room and back downstairs in the living room, seeing Harry right where he left him.

“Sorry.” Louis muttered as he took a seat next to his boyfriend.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked nervously.

Louis smiled to himself before nodding and leaning in to connect their lips sweetly. “Never better love.”

And it was true. As Louis thought about it his smile only grew. He was starting a family and sure he was young, but it was a family with the person he already knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with. It was just a jump start, but the thing that kept the smile on his face was the thought of him becoming a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on future Louis and Harry as parents with a newborn? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	14. Chapter 14

Louis could hear the faintest sound of an alarm going off and without opening his eyes he reached over and turned his phone off, silencing the sound. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his hands over his face, trying to wake up just a little bit. Louis swung his legs over his bed and stood up, cracking his back and picking at his boxers before making his way down the stairs to the kitchen. As he walked onto the cold wood floors of his house he realized he probably should’ve had on something other than just his briefs. Louis made his way to the fridge and opened it, squinting his eyes into the light before grabbing the milk carton and opening it, taking a big gulp right from it.

“Louis William Tomlinson if you are drinking from that carton so help me God…” Jay warned.

Louis gulped and wiped the milk that was around his mouth before closing the carton and putting it back in the fridge. He didn’t even see his mum sitting at the kitchen table when he walked in. “Um no.” He muttered before closing the fridge.

“Mhm.” Jay said from her seat at the kitchen table. “What are you doing up so early anyway? It’s the weekend and normally I don’t see you until noon.” She said before taking a sip of her tea.

“Harry and I have the doctors appointment today and afterwards we’re seeing a couple flats.” Louis said before grabbing a granola bar from the pantry.

“You are planning to get dressed before going out right?” Jay asked through a chuckle.

Louis looked down and saw that of course he was just wearing his briefs. Of all days his mum decided to get up early. “Yeah, I guess I could do that.” Louis joked.

“What time are you heading out?”

Louis turned around to look at the clock on the stove. “In about a half hour.” He said with a shrug.

“Alright sweetheart, well call me and tell me how the appointment goes and when you look at flats don’t sign anything until Anne or I check it over. Those people renting out spaces can be real crooks.” She warned.

“Will do mum.” Louis said before kissing her head and jogging up the stairs.

When Louis got to his room he made quick work of finding a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt before going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. Too lazy to even bother with his hair Louis walked over to his closet and pulled out a beanie, placing it on his head so just a bit of hair was out in front. Louis grabbed a light zip up sweatshirt before grabbing his keys, wallet and cellphone off his desk and heading out his bedroom door.

“Alright mum I’ll call you after the appointment and I’ll text when I’m on my way home. I don’t know what time I’ll be coming back.” Louis said as he got to the kitchen where his mum was still sitting at the table.

“Okay dear, I’ll see you later.” Jay called after her son as he headed to the foyer.

Louis walked out the front door and hopped down the steps before getting into his car and turning it on. He pulled out of his driveway and made the quick drive to Harry’s house. As Louis drove he noticed how the flowers were coming out and spring was finally here as April was nearly in it’s third week. Louis pulled up to harry’s house and just parked the car without turning it off before getting out and walking to the door. He walked into the home and was headed towards the stairs to Harry’s room but already found the younger lad in the kitchen.

“Hey love, ready to go?” Louis asked before pecking his boyfriend’s lips.

“Yeah.” Harry said as he put the bowl he was eating out of in the sink. “And thank you for being awake and on time. I was worried you would sleep through your alarm.” He said through a chuckle as he turned back to Louis.

“No way I’d be late for this.” Louis said through a smile.

Harry grinned back at him before leaning forward and connecting their lips sweetly. “Okay love, then let’s go.” He said before taking Louis’ hand and walking out the door.

The two boys got into the car and made it onto the road before Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and gave it a light squeeze.

“So the boys are all meeting us for lunch. We have one flat to look at beforehand and after lunch with them I think there are two more.” Louis said.

Harry let out a deep breath before nodding. “Good to get the gang back together. But do you think they’ll be mad we haven’t told them?” He asked nervously.

Louis shrugged. “I mean we didn’t want to do it over the phone and this was the only day we’re all free. They’re all busy with school, especially Liam, plus we wanted them all together. I think they’ll understand.” He said.

“I had to basically beg Gem not to tell Niall. She’s terrible at keeping secrets.” Harry said before combing his fingers through the front of his curls.

“Well we know that she hasn’t told him cause if she did we would’ve gotten one mad phone call.” Louis said through a chuckle.

Harry laughed along quietly and nodded his head, not wanting to imagine picking up that call. Louis glanced over at Harry quickly before focusing his eyes back on the road and clearing his throat slightly.

“So I know you’re not really showing, you have like the tiniest little bump, but has um has anyone asked at school or anything?” Louis asked quietly.

Harry looked over at Louis and shook his head slightly. “No, but it’s only a matter of time.” He said.

Louis looked at Harry sympathetically before squeezing his hand. He would hate it if people were talking behind Harry’s back and saying terrible things about him. But there are only 3 months of school left, so maybe it won’t be too bad as he won’t be that big.

“Have you uh, have you told the team or anyone?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head as he kept his eyes locked on the road. “I don’t really think it’s any of their business. They only found out a couple months ago I was gay.” He said.

“Yeah, but they were fine with it you said, like everyone was cool with it. And you don’t even want to tell Jake? I mean you guys have gotten to be good mates haven’t you?” Harry asked.

“Well yeah we have but I don’t know, I don’t really want the whole world knowing.”

Harry looked over at Louis confused. “What are you talking about?” He asked.

Louis glanced at Harry before looking back to the road. “I’m the youngest captain and striker on the team, no on the league and after every game cameras are in my face, asking me questions about my personal life and if you hadn’t notice none of them air because I just ignore them and then they get in my face more because I never say anything. I don’t want cameras following you or us around because we’re having a baby because they will do that. They won’t be afraid to just insert themselves in our lives.” Louis huffed.

Harry nodded in understandment. He did notice how after all the games Louis had he always had cameras blocking him from going into the locker room and even from the stands Harry could see how furious the older lad got, but Louis kept himself together as he just pushed past them.

“It’s not like I’m trying to hide it or you it’s just as soon as they find out they’ll be all over us and I don’t want that for you.” Louis said gently.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I get that.” He said quietly.

Louis looked over at him one more time before pulling into a parking lot that had a small building off of it. “Ready love?” He asked with a small smile on his face.

“Yeah, lets go.” Harry said as his own grin appeared.

The two boys got out of the car and walked hand in hand to the front door and into the building.

“Hi appointment for Harry Styles.” Harry said as they approached the front desk.

The woman at the desk typed into her computer before looking up at Harry and smiling at him. “Alright dear, I just need you to fill this out and give it back to me and then you can go back and see Dr.Hols.” She said happily, handing Harry a clipboard and a pen.

Harry nodded as he grabbed the items from her hand and he and Louis made their way to sit down in the chairs in the waiting area. Once he sat he looked over the sheet and began filling out the forum, the questions being easy enough. His name, how old he was, if he’s ever had any other kids, things of that nature. He found that he could fill out all of the questions except for some medical history ones about his family, but other than that it was all filled out.

“Hey babe you have to fill this one out.” Harry said, passing Louis the clipboard.

Louis took the clipboard and pen from Harry before looking down at the sheet. “What is this?” He asked, looking at the paper.

“Just some information about you, like medical stuff, name, date of birth.” Harry said with a shrug.

Louis began to fill out the sheet the best to his ability before looking through the other papers to see if they needed to sign anything else. When he saw that they didn’t he turned to Harry. “You finished filling out your things?” He asked.

Harry nodded and Louis got up and gave the receptionist the clipboard back along with her pen before joining Harry again. Louis noticed Harry bouncing his knee up and down and looking all over the place as he just couldn’t sit still.

“Everything is gonna be fine love, relax.” Louis said through a chuckle as he placed his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh.

“I just don’t want anything to be wrong.” Harry said quietly before biting his lip.

Louis shook his head. “Nothing is gonna be wrong babe. You’ve been taking those weird chalky pill things your mum got you right?” He asked.

“Yeah, every morning.” Harry nodded.

“Then there’s nothing to worry about alright, it’s our first check up you should be excited.” Louis said through a smile before leaning over and kissing Harry’s temple. “Okay love, everything is gonna be fine.” He reassured him.

Harry nodded as he let out a small breath. “Yeah, you’re right, everything will be fine.” He tried to convince himself.

“Harry? Louis?”

The two boys looked up and saw Sarah smiling at them as she held a folder in her hand. They stood up and Louis grabbed Harry’s hand before following Sarah through a doorway to the back of the office and to a room with an examination table on it and an ultrasound machine.

“Alright Harry if you would just have a seat on the table.” Sarah said before sitting down in her own chair. “Louis you can take that chair right there.” She said, pointing to another chair that sat on the other side of the table.

Harry sat on the table and got comfortable as Louis took the seat beside him. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand as soon as they were situated, trying to make him relax.

“How have you been Harry? You feeling okay?” Sarah asked as she got out everything she needed.

“Yeah, I’ve been good. A bit nauseous but that’s about it.” Harry said.

Sarah nodded as she turned back to the two boys. “That’s to be expected for the first month or two, along with some cramping.” She said. “Can you lift up your shirt for me dear?” She asked.

Harry nodded before using his free hand to lift up his shirt past his stomach. The slightest little bump was visible but just looking at Harry no one would be able to tell he’s pregnant.

“Okay, this is going to be a bit cold.” She warned before squirting a thick blue jelly onto Harry’s stomach.

Harry gasped at the cold but quickly got used to it as Sarah used a stick that was attached to the machine to spread it around.

“Alright boys, let’s see what we have here.” Sarah muttered as she moved the wand around Harry’s stomach.

Harry and Louis kept their eyes locked on the screen even though they had no clue what they were looking at. Louis’ hand was nearly going numb with how tight Harry was holding onto him.

“Babe it’s fine, relax.” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear as he stroked his thumb over Harry’s hand.

Harry let out a deep breath before nodding, but refusing to look away from the screen.

“Ah here we are boys.” Sarah said happily. “If you look right here, it looks almost like a little circle, that’s your baby.” She said through a smile as she pointed to a black spot on the screen.

Louis and Harry looked to the screen and sure enough they saw the little spot. As they kept their eyes locked on the screen a wide smile made it’s way across both boys faces.

“That’s our baby Hazza.” Louis said through a watery smile, feeling his eyes pool with tears as he looked at his baby for the first time.

Harry looked up at Louis as he heard him get choked up and quickly wrapped his free hand around the older boy’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. “I know babe.” He mumbled against Louis’ lips. “I know.” He said as they let go.

Harry couldn’t stop the wide smile on his face as he saw Louis tear up. And Louis couldn’t help but tear up at the sight of his baby. It wasn’t even a baby yet and Louis felt himself fall in love with just a spot on the screen. But it wasn’t just a spot on the screen, that was Louis and Harry’s child, the little person they were bringing into the world.

“Would you two like a picture?” Sarah asked as she grinned at the two.

“Please.” Harry said softly, as Louis could only nod, not trusting his voice.

Sarah nodded and began to print out the picture as Louis sniffled to himself and wiped away a stray tear that fell.

“Aw babe c’mere.” Harry said through a chuckle as he saw his boyfriend. Louis immediately went into Harry’s arms, allowing himself to be engulfed in a hug as he tucked his head into the younger lad’s neck.

“I love you, so, so much.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s neck as he kissed him there.

Harry smiled softly to himself before pulling back from Louis only to connect their lips. “I love you too.” He said quietly before pecking his boyfriend’s lips one more time.

“Okay you two, here you are.” Sarah said handing them the sonogram.

Louis took it immediately and looked down at it with a wide smile. Sarah and Harry chuckled at him as he seemed mesmerised by the picture.

“Harry I want you to come in about every month alright? But if you have any problems don’t hesitate to call okay, or if you have any questions, I’ll have my phone on me.” Sarah said as she wiped Harry’s stomach.

“Thank you Sarah, for everything.” Harry said softly as he sat up and pulled his shirt back down. “Lou, you ready?” He asked, noticing that his boyfriend couldn’t take his eyes off the picture.

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” Louis said, snapping out of his small trance.

Harry chuckled at him before thanking Sarah one more time and taking Louis' hand, leading him back out to the waiting area. Harry made an appointment for the following month, and as he did so Louis made sure to put it in his calendar and set an alarm to remind him. Once they were done the two made their way out to the car and the entire time Louis couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“I mean did you see how little it is Harry? That’s gonna be a baby, we get to watch the little spot in your tummy turn into a baby!” Louis said excitedly as he drove down the road.

Harry chuckled at his boyfriend before placing his hand on his thigh. “I know love.” He said through his smile.

“It’s awesome! It’s incredible and we did that Harry! Like holy shit.” Louis muttered to himself.

Harry couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend, he couldn’t believe how excited Louis was about all of this. “Alright so where are we off to now?” He asked.

“Uhm now we’re headin to look at the first flat. The person renting it out should be meeting us there.” Louis said as he turned down a street.

“And after we’re meeting with the boys?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, then meeting with the boys and then after we’re done with them we have two more flats to look at.” Louis said with the nod of his head.

“Busy day.” Harry muttered to himself.

“Busy day.” Louis repeated. “Great day.” He said through a smile as he glanced over at his boyfriend.

Harry squeezed his thigh before looking back out the front windshield and looking as Louis pulled into an apartment complex.

“Shit I need to call my mum.” Louis said to himself as he pulled into a parking spot.

Louis pulled out his cell phone as he got out of the car and dialled his mum’s number before pressing the phone to his ear. As the line dialed a middle aged man came up and introduced himself to Harry. The two men shook Hands before he turned to Louis and offered him his hand.

“Hi Louis Tomlinson, we spoke on the phone.” Louis said as he shook the man’s hand. “Haz wanna head up, I’ll catch up with you guys in a minute.” He said.

Harry nodded and walked with the man towards the building as Jay picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey mum we just finished with the doctor and we’re at the first flat right now.” Louis said, updating her on what they’re doing.

“Okay, great. How was it sweetheart? Everything went fine with the doctor?” Jay asked through the phone.

“Yeah, everything is great, incredible even. We got a picture and you should see it mum, cutest little thing.” Louis said through a smile.

Jay chuckled at her son. “Lou it’s been a month, the baby is just a little dot.”

“I know mum but it’s so cute.” Louis said happily.

“Alright dear, I’ll take your word for it. So you boys are looking at the flat now?” She asked.

“Yeah, Harry went up with the guy.” Louis said.

“Okay sweetheart, well I won’t keep you. Remember don’t sign anything and text me when you’re on the way home please.” Jay said.

“Will do boss. Bye mum.” Louis said into the phone.

Jay said her goodbyes before hanging up and Louis locked his phone before putting it into his pocket and heading into the building. Louis knew which flat number it was and immediately headed for the elevator and pressed number four to take him up. As he got to the floor he walked out and took a right, finding the flat with ease.

Overall the building was nice. It was well kept and looked clean, hopefully the flats were big enough and had everything they needed.

“Ah there he is.” Mr. Marks the man renting out the flat said. “So Mr.Tomlinson, off the bat what do you think?” He asked.

“Please call me Louis.” He said before looking around the flat.

He was happy it was fully furnished and that the living room was a really good size. The living room led right into the kitchen which had a small area with a table and four chairs around it, all looking in good shape.

“Looks pretty good. Everything looks well kept.” Louis said as he walked around the flat. “What do you think love?” He asked, turning to Harry who was walking around the kitchen.

“This is gas isn’t it?” Harry asked, ignoring Louis question and fiddling with the stove.

“Yeah, it sure is.” Mr. Marks said happily as he walked towards Harry. “This fridge is just over two years old, so it’ll run nicely for a long time.”

Harry hummed as he moved around the kitchen.

“Can I see the bedrooms?” Louis asked once he realized Harry wasn’t going to leave the kitchen until he inspected every inch.

“Of course.” Mr. Marks said before leading Louis down a short hallway. “Here is the master. It has it’s own bathroom and two closets.” He pointed out as they stepped into the room.

Louis looked around the room and overall it was pretty small for a master. There was a bed frame but no mattress, but that wasn’t a problem as Louis could just get his from home. It was just so small he doesn’t even know how he and Harry could move around. Louis nodded to himself as he looked around the room and pursed his lips.

“And the other one?” Louis asked, wanting to see the second bedroom.

“Right next door.”

Louis followed the older man into the second bedroom but Louis didn’t even want to go in it was so small it almost looked like it could be a walk in closet.

“Okay, well thank you for showing us around.” Louis said as he started walking back towards the living room. “Well me really, sorry about my boyfriend he tends to get stuck on kitchens, very picky.” He said through a chuckle.

“Well I assure you he’ll find nothing wrong with this one.” Mr. Marks said.

Louis nodded before looking around the living room and kitchen for Harry. “Babe you ready to go?” He asked.

Harry looked up from the counter and nodded before walking towards his boyfriend. “Thank you.” He said politely, shaking the older man’s hand.

“No problem, thank you for looking.” Mr. Marks said happily before Louis and Harry made their way out the door.

Louis and Harry nodded at the older man before heading down the hallway and towards the elevator. Once they were in the elevator and on their way down Louis glanced over at Harry with raised eyebrows

“What’d you think?” Louis asked.

Harry glanced over at Louis and gave him a small shrug. “It was um, it was okay.” He said. “How were the bedrooms?” Harry asked as the elevator stopped.

“They were both pretty small.” Louis said as he scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t think it’s enough room to be honest.” He said, walking towards the front door of the building and out to the car.

The two hopped into the car and Louis backed out of the parking lot, then turning onto the road and heading towards the restaurant where they were meeting the boys.

“I don’t know Lou… I mean can we really afford to be picky?” Harry asked unsure.

Louis glanced over at his boyfriend before grabbing his hand. “Well we can a little bit, especially when it comes to size, I mean we need to be comfortable. But I don’t think we’ll have a professional kitchen.” He said through a chuckle.

Harry laughed quietly to himself and nodded. “Yeah, I know. Hopefully the other two will be a bit bigger, and have more color and light. It was kind of boring in there, like it made me feel drained.” He said as he looked over at Louis who had his eyes locked on the road.

Louis nodded his agreement before turning onto the main road of the town. “Yeah, that’s true. On top of having some color I want the other two to be furnished like that one was. I don’t want to have to buy all new things.” He said.

“That would make things a lot easier.” Harry said. “Do the boys know that we’re looking at flats or have you just not told them anything?” He asked.

“I didn’t tell them anything really, just that we have to talk to them. But you know when we sit down and talk they’re gonna have a million questions.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“I’m just hoping that they won’t be mad.” Harry said nervously.

Louis glanced over at Harry before pulling into the small restaurant parking lot and parking the car. “They’ll understand love.” He said before leaning over and pecking Harry's lips.

The two boys made their way out of the car and to the entrance hand in hand. As they walked through the door they were immediately tackled in a hug.

“I’ve missed you two so much, you have no idea.” Niall rushed out as he hugged two of his best mates.

“Mate I see you like twice a week.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“Yeah, but you always leave when I’m there.” Niall whined as the three boys made their way to a table that Liam was already sitting at.

“Gee I wonder why.” Harry said jokingly.

Niall rolled his eyes at the younger lad before taking a seat at the table.

“Lou, Harry! How are ya lads?” Liam asked happily as he stood from the table to hug them.

“Good mate, how are you Dr. Payne?” Louis teased as he hugged his mate.

Liam scoffed. “Not a doctor mate, still have three years and then medical school.” He said through a chuckle. Liam moved to hug Harry and as he wrapped his arms around the younger lad he noticed something. “Tell me you’re not taking to Lou’s way and started eating junk food?” He asked jokingly. “Gain a little weight mate?” He asked.

Harry looked over at Louis with wide eyes before looking at Liam. “U-um kinda.” He said through a half hearted chuckle.

Liam nodded his head slowly as he looked at Harry and took his seat at the table. Louis pulled out a chair for Harry, and the younger lad sat before Louis took the chair next to him.

“So how’ve ya been lads? Haven’t seen you lot in a while.” Louis said.

“Good, good. Keeping busy with uni and everything. Always make time to watch your games though Lou.” Liam said through a smile.

Louis looked over at Liam surprised. “Really? Thanks mate.” He said.

“Yeah me too! I mean uni isn’t all that hard, but I watch your games, and damn Lou I’ve never seen you play so well. Its awesome to say that you’re one of my best mates, people get jealous that I know you. It’s like you’re almost famous.” Niall said through a chuckle.

Louis laughed quietly to himself before shrugging. “Yeah, I guess.” He muttered. “Where’s Zayn at?” Louis asked.

“You know Zayn always late.” Liam said as he looked through the menu.

“Not always Li, but thanks for that.” Zayn said sarcastically as he approached the table.

Louis was the first one standing to hug him, happy to see his best mate.

“Sorry.” Liam muttered through a quiet laugh.

“Hey mate how you doin?” Zayn asked as Louis released him from the hug.

Louis smiled at him. “I’ve been great.” He said happily.

Zayn raised his eyebrows, surprised at Louis. “Well that’s good.” He said through a chuckle. “Hey Harry, what’s going on mate?” Zayn asked as he took the free seat next to the younger lad.

“Not much, you know.” Harry said quietly as he scanned through his menu.

Zayn looked at Harry quizzically before looking to Louis with a confused face. Louis gave him a subtle shake of the head, knowing Harry was nervous about telling all the boys. Zayn shrugged it off as nothing before looking at his own menu.

The boys made small talk around the table and it was obvious that Louis and Harry weren’t telling them something but they all ignored it until the waitress came and got their food and drink orders.

“So.” Liam started, noticing how Harry was barely looking up from the table and Louis kept sending him worried glances. “What’s uh, going on with you two?” He asked gesturing to the two boys across from him.

Harry looked up and saw all eyes on them before he turned to Louis who reached over and gently squeezed his thigh. Harry let out a deep breath before looking back at the boys.

“Um we uh have to tell you something.” He said quietly, feeling his nerves kick in.

Harry opened and closed his mouth, wanting and trying to say it but nothing would come out. Louis just looked at his boyfriend sympathetically before squeezing his thigh again and opening his own mouth to speak.

“Guys, Harry is pregnant.” Louis said, just coming out with it.

Every heart seemed to have stopped around the table except for Louis’. Harry was nervous that the boys would hate him, Niall didn’t believe it, Zayn was in shock for a second but not really surprised once he thought about it, and Liam felt like he couldn’t breathe as he looked between his two mates.

“No… No you’re not.” Niall said as he narrowed his eyes at the two of them. “Gem would’ve told me.”

Harry shook his head before looking down at his hands. “I asked her not to.” He said quietly.

Liam cleared his throat before taking a sip of his water, trying to remember how to breathe. “W-when did you guys find out?” He asked nervously.

Thats when Harry looked to Louis pleadingly, knowing this was the hard part. He would hate it if the boys stopped talking to them because of this.

“A month.” Louis said as he rubbed Harry’s back, trying to calm him down as he saw him internally freaking out.

“A month?!” Niall nearly yelled.

Harry closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for what was to come next.

“Congratulations guys, that’s awesome.” Zayn said softly through a smile as he pulled Harry into his chest for a hug.

Harry smiled softly to himself as Zayn hugged him and he couldn’t help but feel relief flood him as he knew that at least one of their mates wasn’t pissed.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Liam asked quietly as Zayn released Harry.

“We just wanted you all together and we didn’t want to do it over the phone. This was the only weekend we all had free together.” Louis explained.

“I can’t believe no one told me, especially Gem. I mean like I’m not mad or anything, I’m happy if you’re happy, I’m just shocked I guess.” Niall said as he combed his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, I’m happy for you guys too, that’s great, I mean Lou you look like you’re glowing.” Liam said through a chuckle. “And um h-how are you Harry?” He asked nervously.

Harry let out a sigh in relief as he realized none of the boys were mad at them, in fact they were happy for them. “I’m good, fantastic even, I’m just happy you guys aren’t mad.” He confessed.

“Oh you should’ve heard him on the way here ‘what if they’re upset with us?’ ‘what if they won’t be our friends anymore?’ it was really dreadful.” Louis mocked in Harry’s voice as to how he sound in the car.

“Shut up you twat.” Harry grumbled as he poked Louis’ side.

The boys laughed at the two before smiling at the pair.

“So what do you guys know? You’ve gone to the doctor or anything?” Liam asked.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, we actually went this morning for our first check up. Oh! Look at this!” He said before quickly pulling out the sonogram picture from his pocket and handing it to Niall.

“Looks like a lil bean.” Niall said through a chuckle.

“Lemme see.” Zayn said before quickly grabbing the picture from Niall. “Aw look, it’s just a little blob.” He said cooing at the black and grey photo. “Here Li.” Zayn said passing it to Liam.

Liam took the photo and narrowed his eyes at. “Where is it?” He asked.

“C’mon doc, right there.” Niall said pointing to the bottom right hand corner.

Liam rolled his eyes before looking down at the picture and a small smile made it’s way to his lips. “That’s great guys.” He said handing the sonogram back to Louis, who took it happily.

“Wait! I’m gonna be an uncle!!” Niall said excitedly.

Harry rolled his eyes as he looked at his irish mate. “Niall we’re not really related.” He huffed.

“Not yet we’re not.” Niall said, sending a wink over to Harry.

“Please stop.” Harry begged, not wanting to think about Niall marrying his sister and being officially related to him.

“Ni we’d all be uncles, you don’t need to family.” Liam said before he took a sip from his drink.

A moment later the waitress came with their food and the boys immediately dug in.

“So what’re your guys’ plans for like raising it and everything? Like with Lou’s footie schedule and Haz going to school?” Liam asked after he swallowed his bit of food.

Louis swallowed his own food before opening his mouth. “We’re looking at some flats today and I’m also trying to find a job for during the day. Oh, but get this I was worrying about money and when we told our mum’s about all this my mum told me-”

“Uhm, excuse me, a-are you Louis Tomlinson?”

Louis stopped what he was saying as he felt a light tap on his shoulder and he turned around and saw a teenage girl behind him, looking at him with wide eyes. “Uh yes.” He said slowly, unsure as to why this person knew him.

The girl got a blush to her cheeks before shuffling on her feet. “I’m sorry if i’m interrupting something but I was just wondering if I could get a picture with you. I’ve been watching your games and you’re just amazing.” She said a bit embarrassed.

Louis was shocked at that but nodded as he got up from his chair. “Yeah, sure.” He said.

Louis didn’t even realize the girl had someone else with her, maybe her boyfriend because as he took the picture he didn’t seem to amused. Louis wrapped his arm around the girl and smiled at the camera as the guy took the picture.

“Thank you so much! And I’m sorry if I’m keeping you, but do you think you could sign something, like anything, even a napkin?” She asked.

Again at that request Louis was shocked. He didn’t understand why someone would just want his name on a napkin but he said ‘no problem’ anyway. “Babe you have a pen?” Louis asked Harry, as he had a napkin, but nothing to sign it with.

“Here Lou, I have one.” Liam said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen.

“Thanks doc.” Louis teased as he took the pen from his mate.

Louis signed his name on the napkin followed by a smiley face before handing it back to the girl.

“Thank you so much!” She squealed before hugging Louis quickly and walking out with her boyfriend.

Louis stood there, unsure of what to do for a second before turning back to the table to see all eyes on him.

“First autograph, way to go Lou.” Niall said jokingly as the older boy took his seat.

The boys chuckled at Louis as he got himself situated in his seat again and continued to eat his food.

“So what were you saying about your mum?” Zayn asked.

“Right, my mum told us that when I signed with my uni team they gave me £300,000 just to play for them. I had no idea they even offered me money, let alone that much.” Louis said before he took another bite of his food.

All the boys looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Seriously she just didn’t tell you?” Zayn asked.

Louis shook his head and shrugged. “She was scared I was gonna blow it all on something, I don’t know.” He said, still a bit annoyed at the matter.

“Well at least you have it for when the baby comes and everything.” Liam said.

“That kid is gonna be spoiled rotten, I mean with these two as parents.” Niall scoffed as he gestured to Louis and Harry.

Louis and Harry both looked at their mate and glared at him. “Ni we’ll be a bit tight for money, I don’t really think we could do that.” Harry said.

Niall chuckled to himself as he shook his head. “Guys you have plenty of money, and on top of that if Lou gets a part time job or whatever.” He said as he rolled his eyes. “Also, we all know Lou is gonna make it into the pros and he’ll basically be a millionaire!” Niall said furthering his point.

“You don’t know that for sure Ni.” Louis said as he pulled off his beanie and ran his fingers through his hair before putting it back on.

Zayn scoffed. “Yeah we do Lou, just accept it.” He said.

Louis let out small breath before shaking his head and looking to the rest of his food.

“So have you found any flats you liked or are you starting to look at them today?” Liam asked.

“We looked at one flat after our appointment with the doctor today and actually just before we came here.” Harry said.

“And how was it?” Niall asked before he shoved some food into his mouth.

Louis and Harry looked to each other before Louis shrugged. “It was okay, a bit small for the three of us.” He said.

At that a smile quirked on Harry’s lips. ‘The three of us’ it sounded like the beginning of a family, his family.

“When are you seeing more?” Niall asked with his mouth full.

“After this actually.” Harry said. “We’re looking at two more today and hopefully we’ll like one of them.”

“I can’t believe you guys are havin a baby and like moving in together and everything. I mean we all knew it was going to happen at some point, but never this soon.” Niall said, still not believing his best mates were going to be parents. “Like it’s cool and exciting, I just can’t wrap my head about it. I keep thinking of little Louis, the one I met in primary school, now look at you, all grown up.” He said through a chuckle.

Louis smiled at him before shaking his head. “Thanks mum.” He said teasingly.

“Shut up.” Niall muttered through a smile. “But I mean it, I’m excited for you guys.” He said happily. “And just from watching you talk about it, Lou I’m almost wondering if you forgot the condom on purpose.” He joked, making the other boys laugh along with him.

Louis chuckled at his mate as he shook his head. “No mate, I’m just happy.” He said through a smile.

“Good for you mate.” Zayn said as he reached past Harry and clapped Louis on the back.

Louis grinned at his mate before looking down at his and Harry’s plates, noticing both were empty. “Babe we should probably get going. We have to look at another flat in 20 minutes.” He said.

Harry nodded as he wiped his mouth and took final sip of his drink.

“Alright lads, we have to head off.” Louis said as he pulled out his wallet to pay for his and Harry’s meal. “We have two more flats to look at, and we’ll definitely keep you boys updated on everything.”

“Lou, I’m paying for you guys, as like a congratulations present, please.” Liam said as he saw Louis place some bills down on the table.

Louis looked over at Liam with raised eyebrows. “Mate you don’t have to do that.” He said.

Liam smiled at Louis before shaking his head. “I want to.” He said quietly, handing Louis the bills he placed on the table back to him.

“Thanks.” Louis said through a soft smile. “We’ll see you guys real soon, alright?” He asked as he grabbed Harry’s hand.

The three lads nodded and smiled at the pair before they gave one final goodbye and walked out of the restaurant. Louis and Harry got into the car and onto the road before Louis reached for Harry’s hand again.

“I think this one will be better, I think it’s bigger and it has a view of the city.” Louis said with a smile as he drove.

“Lou that’s gonna be more expensive.” Harry said as he combed his fingers through the front of his curls.

“Actually for what it is it’s a good price. I saw a little bit of it online, we should be perfectly fine if we choose it.” Louis said, trying to reassure Harry.

Harry noticed that the longer they drove the better the buildings looked and how it was actually in a great part of town. Right near a park and maybe a 10 minute drive to his school.

Louis pulled into a parking lot and parked the car before turning it off and hopping out. The pair made their way inside the large building and were met with a lobby and front desk that was kept in really well shape by the looks of it. Everything was clean and in order Harry noticed as they made their way to the desk.

“Hi I’m Louis tomlinson I’m here to meet with a Mr. Williams.” Louis said once they got to the desk.

“That would be me.” Mr. Williams said as he looked up from his computer. “It’s great to meet you Mr. Tomlinson.” He said, offering his hand for Louis to shake.

“Please call me Louis.” He said before dropping the older lad’s hand. “And this is Harry.” Louis said, introducing his boyfriend.

Mr. Williams shook Harry’s hand happily before gesturing to the elevator. “So the building itself is actually pretty new, only a about 7 years old. Now the flat that you two are going to be looking at has two bedrooms, and one full bathroom and one half bathroom. I understand you wanted a flat with two bedrooms correct?” He asked once they were in the elevator and on their way up to the 8th floor.

“Yeah, we need two bedrooms.” Louis said, nodding his head.

“How many people will be living in the flat?” Mr. Williams asked, wanting to make they would have enough room and would be comfortable.

“It will be the two of us and a baby.” Louis said as the elevator doors opened.

Mr. Williams nodded. “You should have plenty of room then.” He said as he smiled at the pair.

Louis and Harry followed the older man until they reached a door at the end of the hall with the number 82 on it. Mr. Williams opened the door and allowed the two boys to go in and start looking around.

Louis was happy as soon as he walked through the door that he saw it was fully furnished. The living room was a great size, a little smaller than the one he had in his own house. It had a chocolate brown couch that had about three seats on it, a good length and had a recliner chair one side of it as the other side had a smaller couch with about two seats on it. The larger couch faced a fireplace that was below a flat screen tv that was perched on the wall. Louis nodded to himself as everything seemed in good shape, especially the coffee table that was placed in front of the couch and the small rug that was under it, having no spots or stains. The rest of the floors were hardwood and it ran into the kitchen that was right off the living room. Harry was already in the kitchen, checking out the fridge, sink, dishwasher, and cabinets. Overall it was a pretty good size and the equipment looked to be in great shape. Right next to the kitchen was a small table seating about 4 comfortably. Louis couldn’t help but be impressed with how well everything was kept.

“And the bedrooms and bathrooms are through here?” Louis asked pointing to a doorway that led to a hallway going both left and right.

“Yes, the master is to the right and the other bedroom is to the left. The master has it’s own bathroom and the second bathroom is just across the hall from the other bedroom.” Mr. Williams said happily. “And across the hall from the master is a washer and dryer. It looks like a closet but the machines are in there.”

“Haz why don’t you come look at this with me?” Louis asked, wanting Harry to actually see the flat rather than just it’s kitchen.

Harry nodded his head before walking out of the kitchen and following Louis, taking a right towards the master bedroom.

“Babe look at the view.” Louis said as he immediately walked over to the large windows that let you see the lights of the city.

Harry walked over to the windows and nodded happily to himself before looking around the rest of the room. There was a queen size bed with a mattress, looking spectacularly clean and to the the right of it was a closet, a really great sized one at that as it could easily fit Harry or Louis’ clothes. Across from that closet was another one the same size and directly across from the bed was a flat screen mantled on the wall. As Harry walked into the bathroom he saw two sinks and a medium sized bathtub and shower, all looking in good shape, even the toilet.

Louis placed his hand on Harry’s back as he moved to get a look inside the bathroom. “Nice huh?” He asked.

“Yeah so far it’s great, but I want to check out the other bedroom and everything.” Harry said before pecking Louis’ lips and walking out of the bathroom to head to the opposite side of the hall to check the second bedroom and other bathroom.

As Harry walked along the hallway he saw everything was hardwood floors and he couldn’t help but worry a little bit for when the baby can walk if he or she will fall and hit their head. But he pushed the thought aside as he got to the second bedroom.

He looked around the room and it was a bit smaller than the master, without a tv and having only one closet, but also a dresser. There was a twin sized bed in the middle of the room and windows along the wall like what in their room.

“If you’d like we can take the twin bed out and put in a crib.” Mr. Williams offered.

Harry looked at him surprised. “Really? That would be great.” He said, feeling a bit better knowing they wouldn’t have to purchase a crib.

“Yeah, of course, it’s no problem.” The older man said happily.

Harry saw that everything was in great shape, along with the rest of the flat, the one last thing he had to check was the half bathroom across the hall. The bathroom was a decent size, having just a sink, toilet and mirror, but it would definitely work for them. Louis came in to look at everything and the older lad couldn’t seem to wipe the smile off his face.

“Can we look at some paperwork?” Louis asked as the they made their way back into the living room.

“Of course.” Mr.Williams said happily. “Now the rent here is about £650 per month, and I’m not just saying this because I want you to rent it out but you really won’t find a better deal.” He said through a smile.

Louis nodded, surprised because it was true that it really was a great deal for the amount of space they were given. “Well we’ll look over the paperwork tonight and think about it and we will call you tomorrow with an answer.” He said as he took the papers from Mr. Williams.

“Great, thank you two for coming down and having a look.” The older man said.

Louis and Harry both shook his hand before heading out the door and walking down the halls to the elevator.

“What’d you think love?” Louis asked as they made their way back down to the lobby in the elevator.

“I thought it was great. It was really a nice size, and all the furniture was in great shape. Plus I liked how every room was a different color, you know? The living room, kitchen and hallway walls were like a calming off white and the master was a really nice soft blue and the second bedroom was a light yellow, I really loved it all.” Harry said happily.

Louis smiled happily at Harry as the elevator doors opened and they made their way through the lobby and out to the parking lot. “Even the kitchen?” He asked teasingly.

Harry shrugged as he hopped in the car. “You know how picky I am, but it’s nice. Everything was in working order and it was enough room, so I’m happy with it.” He said smiling over at Louis as he got situated in his seat.

“Do you even want to look at the other flat?” Louis asked as he turned the car on.

“Do you know anything about it? Like the rent or how big it is?” Harry asked.

“This one is a bit smaller and I know that there’s only one bathroom, and that it’s farther from your school.” Louis said as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

“I saw that there’s a park near here, is there one near the other one?” Harry asked, loving that a park was close by.

“I don’t think there is.” Louis said as he glanced over at Harry.

Harry let out a small breath as he thought about it. “No, I think we should just go with this one. It’s a great location, price and close to the park and my school.” He said.

Louis nodded his agreement as he grabbed Harry’s hand. “Yeah, I think so too.” He said through a small smile. “We just need to run the paperwork by my mum and we’ll be all set.”

Harry smiled to himself as he looked at Louis. “Can you believe it Lou? Like we’re getting a flat and we went to the doctor this morning... It just feels like things are really coming together, like this is really going to work out.” He said quietly through his grin.

“I told you we’d figure it out.” Louis said softly as he squeezed Harry’s hand.

Harry laughed quietly to himself as he nodded. “What’re you doing for the rest of the day?” He asked.

“I am going to be doing a little bit of job hunting online, and talking to mum of course but thats it.” Louis said with a shrug.

“Okay, do you think you can talk to your mum without me?” Harry asked.

Louis looked over at Harry worriedly. “Yeah, of course. You okay?” He asked nervously.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just tired.” Harry said.

“But you’re feeling okay, you’re alright?” Louis asked worried.

“Babe, I’m fine, I just want to sleep for a bit.” Harry said through a chuckle. “We had a busy day.”

Louis looked over at Harry and nodded before turning onto his street. “Okay, but if you don’t feel well please just call me, even if you feel fine call me or I’ll worry.” He said seriously.

“Lou, I’m fine! I swear I just want to rest.” Harry said, wanting to reassure his boyfriend.

Louis pulled into Harry’s driveway before letting out a deep breath and parking the car. “Fine.” He muttered. “Just call me later anyway alright?” Louis asked.

“Promise.” Harry said before leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend sweetly.

“Alright, I love you and if you don’t call me I’m coming over.” Louis warned as Harry released him and began to get out of the car.

“I have to call you anyway to talk to you about what your mum said, so you’ll definitely be getting a call.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis scoffed. “And not because you just want to talk to me?” He asked teasingly, making the younger lad roll his eyes. “But seriously, I’ll talk to you later alright?” Louis asked.

“Of course.” Harry said through a smile. “I love you, talk to you later.” He said before pecking Louis’ lips and getting out of the car fully.

Louis waited until Harry was inside the house before he backed out of the driveway and made the two minute drive back to his house. As He pulled up to his own home he grabbed the papers that Mr. Williams gave him for the flat and hopped out of the car and towards the house.

“Mum!” Louis yelled as he walked into his house and kicked off his shoes.

He walked through the foyer and into the kitchen to find his mum and Dan sitting at the kitchen table with tea in front of them.

“Hey Louis.” Dan said happily as he saw the younger lad walk into the room.

“Hey, so mum I have the papers for the flat Harry and I really liked for you to look over.” Louis said as he sat at the table and placed the papers in front of his mum.

“I’m actually going to have Dan look over these, I think he could catch if something is hidden in there better than I could.” Jay said through a chuckle.

Louis looked between the two of them confused but then he remembered what Dan did for a living. “Right, I forgot you’re a lawyer.” He said nodding his head. “But wait how did you two meet then?” Louis asked confused as his mum was a teacher.

“I stop and get coffee every morning at this little cafe next to the school and one morning he was in front of me and had no clue what to order so I helped him out a bit.” Jay said as sent a smile to Dan, nudging him in the side.

“I’m glad I took your advice and number.” Dan said before leaning forward and connecting his and Jay’s lips.

“Okay, please none of that while I’m here.” Louis nearly gagged. “Just look at the papers.”

Dan chuckled at Louis before looking down at the papers on the table. “I’ll look through them Lou, no worries.” He said through a smile.

“Thanks, I’m gonna be up in my room, so can you just bring them up when you’re done?” Louis asked as he stood up from the table.

“Sure buddy, no problem.” Dan said already reading down the papers.

Louis thanked him again before heading towards the stairs and up to his room. As soon as he got there he immediately went over to his desk chair and opened his laptop, hoping to find a daycare, or nursery that was hiring in the area.

Louis felt like he was searching for forever as he couldn’t find a single place hiring. Minute by minute he was getting more frustrated and when there was a knock at the door Louis nearly barked out a ‘what?!’ before it opened to reveal Dan with the papers.

“You alright?” Dan asked as he stepped into the room.

“Um yeah, sorry, just a bit frustrated.” Louis grumbled as he continued to scroll through the web pages.

“What’re you doin?” Dan asked as he took a seat on Louis’ bed.

“Looking for a job.” Louis muttered.

“Did you try going on jobmonster.com?” Dan asked.

Louis looked at him confused before shaking his head.

“No? Here, it’s great. People who are hiring in the area will post something and the website filters it and everything.” Dan said as he typed the web address into the search bar.

As Louis typed in the type of job he was looking for he saw three posts pop up for hirings. He nearly choked as he looked at the screen as he just wasted about two hours when this took two seconds.

“Oh my God, thank you.” Louis said relieved that he had found something.

“No problem buddy.” Dan said happily as he clapped Louis on the back. “Oh and here are your papers. Everything looks great, just one thing. Only you can sign for the flat, Harry can’t as he’s only 17 but that’s it, it will just be in your name.”

“Oh, okay.” Louis said as he took the papers. “Is that like a problem?”

“No, not at all, just so you know.” Dan said, waving it off as it wasn’t a big deal.

“Great, thanks, I really appreciate it.” Louis said through a smile.

Dan nodded at him before heading out of the room, closing the door behind him. Louis waited until the door was closed to pick up his phone and dial Harry’s number.

“Hello?” Harry asked groggily.

“Shit, I just woke you up didn’t I?” Louis asked into the phone.

“What? No, of course not, I’ve been up for hours.” Harry said through a yawn as he shuffled on his bed.

“No use in lying love.” Louis said through a chuckle.

Harry laughed to himself as he sat up on his bed. “Alright, so what’s up?” He asked.

“First of all Dan helped me find three places hiring so I’m gonna call them after I’m done talking to you and second…” Louis trailed off as a smile formed on his lips.

“Your mum okayed it? Can we get it?” Harry asked excitedly.

Louis chuckled to himself before nodding, even though Harry couldn’t see it. “Yeah love, we’re getting the flat.” He said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? I love reading your comments! Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	15. Chapter 15

Harry felt like his throat was on fire from how loud he was screaming. His feet ached and his ears were ringing but he couldn’t care less as he watched Louis from the stands. Harry was grateful that Louis’ jersey still fit him as he was just over two months pregnant and was getting a little bit of a bump. Even before he was pregnant the jersey was a bit small.

As the final buzzer went off, signaling the end of the game Louis’ team congratulated each other as they had won 1-0, but it was a close game. They were worried that they wouldn’t be able to score at all as the opposing team had the best defense in the league.

Louis was heading back to the locker room with Jake so he could quickly shower and change before leaving with Harry to get to their doctors appointment, but just before he could get off the pitch he was stopped by a wall of paps.

“Louis what’s it like being the youngest captain and striker on the league?”

“When you make it to pros who do you want to play for?”

“How’s the love life, as you become more popular we haven’t seen you with anyone.”

All Louis could do was mutter a ‘no comment’ before he tried to push past them and into the locker room. Jake grabbed Louis’ arm and tried pulling him forward to get away from the men with cameras who tried following him.

“Thanks.” Louis breathed out once they made it into the tunnel, leading to the locker rooms.

“No problem mate, that must be a real pain in the arse.” Jake said.

“I’m just grateful they only try to get pictures of me here and they don’t like follow me around or anything.” Louis said, thinking about how annoyed he would get if he or Harry or both of them were swarmed by paps in public.

“Yeah I’m surprised at that. I mean they look like they’re getting pretty frustrated that you won’t answer, they might start looking for you other places than here.” Jake said with a touch of worry in his voice. “Are you doing anything later today? You might want to lay low.” He suggested as they got into the locker room.

“Harry and I have an appointment with our doctor and then we’re moving our stuff into the flat, so busy day.” Louis said as he began pulling off his sweaty jersey.

Jake nodded as he pulled out his clean clothes from his bag. “Just be careful today. I think they might try to follow you or something, I don’t know.” He said with a shrug. “They’re just getting pissy you won’t talk to them is all.”

“Thanks mate.” Louis said with a soft smile. “Wait shit, what time is it?” He asked, suddenly nervous.

“About 3, why?” Jake asked.

“We have to be at the doctors in a  half hour, agh shit.” Louis said before pulling off the rest of his clothes and quickly throwing on his clean ones. “Thanks again, and I’ll talk to you later mate, bye!” Louis rushed out before stuffing his footie clothes into his bag and nearly sprinting out the door.

Harry leaned against Louis’ car, checking his phone about every minute. “C’mon Lou.” He muttered to himself, not wanting to be late.

“Hi! Hey! Sorry, I’m coming!” Louis yelled as he ran to the parking lot.

Harry snapped his head up and smiled at the older lad. “Thanks for showing up.” He said through a chuckle.

“Sorry, the paps caught me as I was trying to go into the locker room and I couldn’t shower, but I’m here and it’s all alright.” Louis said before walking over to Harry and kissing him sweetly.

Harry smiled into the kiss but was startled as he heard a camera go off. He broke the kiss and looked up to see about three men, taking pictures of them. “Lou.” Harry said, nodding over to them.

“Shit.” Louis said quietly to himself. “Haz just get it.” He said before opening Harry’s door for him.

Harry hopped in the car and Louis threw his bag in the back seat before going over to the drivers side and starting the car. Louis made quick work of getting out of the parking lot and onto the road, wanting to get as far away from the cameras as he could. Louis let out a deep breath once they were on the road and headed in the direction of the doctors office.

“Great game today babe.” Harry said, patting Louis’ thigh.

“Thanks, those defenders were a pain in the arse but thankfully we got through them.” Louis said, smiling over at Harry.

Harry nodded his agreement. “You and Jake are a good team.” He said happily. “Who else was up there with you?”

“On my left was Colin and Philip.” Louis said.

“Yeah, you guys work great together, it all looks really fluid.”

Louis chuckled to himself as he shook his head. “It may look pretty, but it hurts.” He said.

“I know love, I can see how hard you’re working.” Harry said, remembering how Louis looked with a sweat dripping down his chin and through his jersey as he ran up and down the pitch. “But it’s all worth it, I mean you guys haven’t lost a game yet.” He said happily.

“Well we’re trying to make champs and everyone is putting in a lot of work, not just me.” Louis said. “But I know we can make it there if I have you in the stands cheering.” He said as he smiled over at his boyfriend.

Harry chuckled as he shook his head. “Babe you can’t even hear me.”

“Doesn’t matter if I know you’re there and wearing my jersey.” Louis said with the same grin.

Harry smiled back at him before squeezing the older lad’s thigh gently. Louis didn’t get all mushy and sweet like this often but when he did he made butterflies erupt in Harry’s stomach. Harry doesn’t know how but Louis seemed to always know what to say to make him blush like he was now.

Louis pulled up to the doctors parking lot and parked the car before going over to Harry's side and opening it for him. Louis reached for Harry’s hand and the younger lad happily accepted it as Louis locked the car.

“Do you hear that?” Harry asked. “Its sounds like flashing or something.” He said looking around the parking lot.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he looked around the empty lot, hearing the noise too. “Yeah I do…” He said confused as there was no one outside. “Where’s that coming from?” He asked confused.

“I don’t know.” Harry said as he reached the door. “Whatever c’mon.” He said before opening the door for Louis.

Louis shrugged it off as nothing before walking into the building with Harry following him.

The two boys checked in with the receptionist before taking a seat in the waiting area, and not even sitting for five minutes before Sarah came out to get them.

“Alright you two well everything is looking great.” Sarah said happily as she checked over Harry. “Would you like to hear the heartbeat?” She asked.

“Of course.” Louis said softly through a smile as he gripped Harry’s hand just a bit tighter.

Harry nodded and chuckled at his boyfriend before turning back to look at the screen. Sarah moved the wand around Harry’s stomach before she stopped and flipped a switch on the machine. A second later a steady thumping noise was echoing through the room and Louis thought he nearly forgot how to breathe. The steady rhythm of his baby’s heart was the only thing going through his mind and he couldn’t help but allow a wide smile onto his face. Beside him Harry was the same way, amazed that they could hear their baby’s heartbeat. They were both speechless but Louis quickly got an idea and pulled out his phone. He opened it and began to record the sound of his baby’s heartbeat, wanting to remember how it sounded the first time he heard it.

“Do you think we could get another one of those pictures?” Louis asked as he put his phone away.

“Of course.” Sarah said happily before she looked at the ultrasound screen and pushing a button, a moment later a picture was printing.

“Thank you so much.” Louis said happily as he took the sonogram and looked at it.

Sarah cleaned off Harry’s stomach and once it was clear of the jelly he pulled down Louis’ jersey over the tiny bump.

“Alright love we have to go and move our stuff into the flat.” Harry said as he swung his legs over the examination table.

Louis snapped his head up from the picture in his hand and nodded at Harry as he stood up. “Yeah, I’m coming.” Louis said as he followed Harry out of the door. “Thanks Sarah!” He said over his shoulder, making the older woman laugh.

Louis reached for Harry’s hand as they made their way out of the office and to the parking lot but as soon as they were out there Louis nearly tackled Harry in a hug. “Harry, we’re gonna be dads!!” He said as he crushed his boyfriend.

Harry chuckled as he hugged Louis back. “Babe we’ve known for over two months.” He said through a smile.

“But the little dot in the picture is bigger and we heard the heartbeat and just, the baby’s growing and it’s gonna come and when it comes we’re gonna be dads!!” Louis said excitedly.

Harry smiled down at Louis before nodding his head and connecting their lips. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him down closer, but let him go as he heard the flashing noise again.

“What the hell is that?” Louis asked as he got off his toes and turned around to where he thought the noise was coming from.

Harry shrugged before before grabbing Louis’ hand and walking towards the car.

“Alright so what’s the plan for moving everything?” Harry asked once they were on the road, towards Louis’ house.

“Li is coming by with his truck and we’re gonna put boxes and stuff in the back and I think Zayn and Niall are meeting us at the flat to help us unpack and everything.” Louis said as he kept his eyes on the road.

“Will all of our stuff fit in Liam’s truck and your car?” Harry asked.

“Well I don’t know about you but I really don’t have that many things.” Louis said through a chuckle. “I think I have like 10 or so boxes, most of them are clothes anyway.”

“Yeah, same for me.” Harry said as he nodded. “I can’t believe we’re moving in together.” He said quietly.

Louis smiled over at Harry before looking back to the road. “Well believe it love, you’re stuck with me now.” He said jokingly.

Harry chuckled at his boyfriend before reaching over and squeezing his thigh. “I’m not complaining about that at all.” He said happily.

“Good.” Louis muttered to himself through a smile.

As Louis pulled up to his house he saw that Liam was already there and he had some boxes in the back of his truck. The pair got out of the car and walked up to the house but as they were about to walk through the door, Liam came out with a box blocking his vision.

“Hey mate, already got to work?” Louis joked as he moved around the box to see Liam.

“Oh hey guys.” Liam said through a smile as he placed the box down. “The stuff in the back is actually Harry’s, I stopped there before I came here and grabbed it all.” He said with a shrug.

Harry looked at him surprised and grateful. “Thanks Li, we appreciate that.” He said happily.

“No problem, it makes your guys’ life easier.” Liam said through a smile. “I think I can fit about seven more boxes in my truck. Lou can your car take the other three?” He asked.

“Yeah, that should fit in my backseat, and really Li, thanks mate.” Louis said as he clapped Liam on the back. “We’ll help you bring the rest of them down and then we’ll head over to the flat.” He said.

Liam nodded and picked the box at his feet back up and brought it over to the truck before following Harry and Louis inside the house and up to Louis’ room.

“It looks so bare in here.” Harry said as he walked into his boyfriends packed bedroom.

“But the flat will look full.” Louis said happily as he grabbed a box.

Harry smiled at Louis before walking over to a box and was just about to pick it up when Louis stopped him.

“Haz I don’t want you lifting anything, why don’t you just make sure I packed everything?” Louis asked.

“Louis I can lift up a box, especially one filled with pillows.” Harry said as he pointed to the box that did indeed have just pillows in it.

Louis huffed before muttering a quiet ‘fine’. “But that’s it.” He said sternly, not wanting Harry to get hurt.

Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend before picking up the box and following Louis and Liam out of the room and to the truck.

“Just toss it in Lou.” Liam said as they got outside. “And push it back so it’s next to the other boxes.” He explained, not wanting to mess up his system of organizing the boxes in perfect rows.

Louis did as he was told and put the box in the truck and in the correct row so it was aligned. As he turned around he grabbed the box Harry was holding and placed it in the back along with everything else.

“Wait Li, was my mum home when you came?” Louis asked, confused as to why he didn’t see his mum or sisters in the house.

“Yeah she let me in.” Liam said as he put his box in the back of the truck. “She said she was taking the girls out so we could move everything without them crying or getting in our way. She wanted you to lock the house when we leave too.”

Louis nodded at him before turning to Harry. “Hey babe do you think you could clean out the back of my car so we can put the boxes in there?” He asked.

“Sure.” Harry said before walking over to Louis’ car and opening the back seat, internally groaning to himself as Louis’ car was filthy.

“You should keep your car in better condition.” Liam said as he and Louis made their way back inside the house.

Louis scoffed. “The car is fine, I just don’t want him lifting anything.” He said through a chuckle.

The two boys brought down the rest of the boxes and were able to get all of the boxes onto the bed of the truck except for two. Once Harry was done getting all of the junk out of Louis’ car they were able to load it up with the two boxes.

“I’m going to call Zayn and Niall and tell them to meet us there, and I’ll just follow you.” Liam said once the last box was in the car.

“Okay sounds good.” Louis said with a nod as he hopped into his car.

“Lou my mum is coming over to the flat around dinnertime to look around and just talk for a bit.” Harry said as Louis got in the car.

“Okay, I should probably see if my mum wants to come over too, I didn’t even get to see her really today except for before the game and she left right after the game with the girls.” Louis said as he pulled out of the driveway.

“Maybe we can just order pizza tonight, easy way to feed everyone.” Harry suggested.

“Yeah, sounds good love.” Louis said as he smiled over at Harry.

Louis looked in his rear view mirror and saw Liam right behind so he hummed happily to himself that everything was working out.

“But I also wanted to go grocery shopping before they came over, so we have food in the morning and everything.” Harry said.

“We can do that after the boys leave. I think there’s a supermarket like 5 minutes away or something.” Louis said.

“And we’re not buying pure junk. I’m gonna get you eating right.” Harry said as he poked Louis’ side.

“Haz I need some junk, like treats and stuff after a hard day's practice or something.” Louis pleaded.

Harry looked over at Louis and let out a huff. “We’ll see when we get to the store.” He said.

Louis chuckled at his boyfriend as he glanced over at him. He felt like he was arguing with his mum about buying him something.

“Thanks dear.” Louis said jokingly as he reached for Harry’s hand.

“You should want to eat better with football and everything.” Harry said.

“Alright, I tried that remember? And I did good for about a week but then I realized how hungry I was all the time and just gave up.” Louis said, kind of trying to defend himself.

“Yes you did very good Lou.” Harry said teasingly. “But really, didn’t you feel better when you ate healthier things?” He asked.

Louis pursed his lips and thought about it for a second before turning to Harry. “No, nope, not at all.” He said, shaking his head.

“Lou.” Harry whined.

“Babe it’s not like I’m unhealthy! So what I like pizza and cookie dough and soda but is a little treat once in a while such a bad thing?” Louis asked.

“Well I mean no but-”

“No! You said no! So when we go grocery shopping I will get my snacks.” Louis said with a nod.

Harry rolled his eyes at his child like boyfriend before they pulled into the parking lot of the complex and found a spot for the car.

“There they are!” Niall said happily as he saw his mates getting out of their cars.

“Hello lads!” Louis said happily. “I need to go inside and get the key, but if you start grabbing boxes you can meet me inside. Haz you’re coming with me.” Louis instructed, not wanting Harry to pick anything up.

Harry huffed before following Louis into the building.

“Hey Mr. Williams.” Louis said happily as he walked into the lobby and towards the desk.

“Hello Louis.” The older man said through a smile. “Need the keys?” He asked.

“Yeah, our mates are helping us move the boxes up.” Louis said.

“Oh okay, if you want I can get a cart for you guys to load the boxes on. Make it a bit faster.” Mr. Williams offered through a chuckle.

“That would actually be great, thank you.” Harry said as he smiled at the older man.

“Be right back then.” Mr. Williams said before disappearing into the back office.

“He’s so nice.” Harry whispered to Louis, making his boyfriend nod in agreement.

A moment later Mr. Williams came back with a cart that could hold about four boxes.

“Thank you again.” Louis said. “Haz wanna bring that out to the boys?” He asked.

Harry nodded before grabbing the cart and pushing it outside to the cars.

“Give me one second as I get your key. You want two copies?” Mr. Williams asked as he looked through a drawer.

“Please.” Louis said through a smile.

“Ah! Here we are.” Mr. Williams said as he found the keys and handed them to Louis. “Now I wasn’t sure when the baby is coming but we already took out the twin bed in the second bedroom and put in a crib.” He said.

“That’s great, thank you so much, that really means a lot to us.” Louis said. “We have another 7 months, but Harry being Harry I’m sure he’ll want to start decorating the nursery tomorrow.” He said through a chuckle.

“Well if you two need help with anything just let me know. I get here around 7 am and don’t leave until 8 pm, that’s when the night guy comes, so if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” Mr. Williams said happily.

Louis smiled at the older man and thanked him again before heading to the elevator and to the flat.

“There he is, we’re were getting restless here man!” Niall complained.

“Ni you aren’t even carrying anything. You have the cart.” Zayn huffed as he shifted the box in his arms.

“Sorry lads.” Louis said before scooching past them to open the door and let them inside.

Louis pushed the door open and Niall walked into the flat with the cart as Liam and Zayn carried in boxes.

“Damn! Look at this place! This is nice guys!” Niall said as he looked around.

“Thanks mate.” Louis said happily as he pulled the boxes off the cart and put them on the floor. “Babe you wanna start going through these while the boys and I get the other boxes?” He asked.

“Sure. If I find your clothes want me to put them away for you?” Harry asked, already opening up a box.

“Yeah, that’s fine, everything is clean so I don’t need to wash anything.” Louis said.

“You guys have a washer in here?!” Niall asked excitedly.

“Yeah, it’s across from our room.” Harry said.

Niall looked at Harry with a wide grin before running towards the hallway to explore.

“Niall!! C’mon after we’re done bringing the boxes up you can look around!” Liam said a bit annoyed at the irish lad.

“Niall!!” Zayn yelled equally as annoyed as he didn’t come back.

“Everyone calm down, I just wanted a quick look around.” Niall said as he came back to the living room.

“Alright babe we’ll be back with some more things.” Louis said before quickly pecking Harry’s lips.

Harry looked down at the box and saw it was filled with Louis’ bed sheets and pillow coverings. He picked up the box and brought it over to the bedroom before placing it on the bed, waiting for Louis to be in charge of putting them on the bed. Harry made his way back out to the living room and picked up another box, this one having Louis’ clothes. He brought that one back to the bedroom and dropped it before opening the closet door.   Harry was grateful the flat also had what seemed like a million hangers for their clothes, just one less thing they had to buy.

As Harry hung his boyfriends clothes he couldn’t believe where he was. He was standing in his and Louis’ bedroom, the bedroom that they now shared, where they could sleep next to each other every night. No more ‘Louis you need to bring Harry home’ from Louis’ mum because they lived together now. Not only were they living together but Harry was going to have his baby. They were going to have a baby in just 7 months and it would be sleeping right down the hall. Harry never imagined his life to go this way, but he wasn’t disappointed, not one bit. If anything he was ecstatic that he and Louis could start their lives together.

“Hazza!”

Harry looked away from the closet and saw he had about half the box done. “Yeah?” He yelled back as he heard Louis call his name.

“C’mere!” Louis shouted back excitedly.

Harry let out a huff before putting the shirt he had in his hand back into the box and walking out of the bedroom. “What’s up?” He asked as he walked into the living room to see all the boxes up and everyone in the room smiling.

“Look.” Louis said through his grin as he pointed to the fridge.

Harry looked at him confused before walking towards the kitchen, but as he looked at what Louis was pointing to he felt his own smile grow. On the fridge Louis had taped the first and second sonogram of the baby, but leaving plenty of room for the others.

“You’re such a sap.” Harry said quietly as he turned towards his boyfriend.

“Only for you.” Louis said before pecking Harry’s lips. “And our baby.” He said through a chuckle before kissing Harry one more time.

“Alright lads, c’mon you can do all that later.” Zayn said. “Let’s unpack.” He said, clapping his hands together.

Louis and Harry chuckled to themselves before Louis went to help the lads unpack the boxes and Harry went back into the bedroom to finish up Louis’ clothes.

“Lou can you put the sheets on the bed?” Harry yelled from the bedroom once he finished hanging all of Louis’ clothes.

“Those you might want to wash love!” Louis yelled back from the living room.

“Why?” Harry asked confused.

“Haz do you not remember what we did like two days-”

“Okay! Yeah, got it!” Harry rushed out, not wanting the boys to hear anymore of that. Harry quickly walked over to the bed and grabbed all of the sheets before walking out of the bedroom and right across the hall to the washer. “Babe we’re gonna have to get detergent at the store.” He said, seeing as there wasn’t any, but that was understandable.

Harry walked towards the living room where the rest of the boys were unpacking the boxes.

“Haz where do you want this?” Liam asked, holding a tall lamp that came from Louis’ room.

Harry looked around for an outlet and found one next to the recliner. “Here.” He said pointing in between the wall and the chair. It looked like a perfect fit.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with ‘Harry where do you want this?’ and ‘Haz which room should this go in?’. The constant question had Harry’s head nearly spinning and an hour into unpacking he just had to sit down. All the while Louis is complaining ‘Why won’t anyone ask me where I want things?’ making everyone in the room look at him with blank faces before getting back to what they were doing.

But once everything was seemingly put in it’s place, the clothes were hanged and the boxes were empty everything seemed to have relaxed.

“So what’re you boys doin for the rest of the night?” Liam asked as he took a seat in the recliner.

“Our mums are coming over and we need to go grocery shopping.” Louis said as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and pulled him in close.

“When’re you lookin for jobs Lou?” Niall asked from his seat.

“I actually have two interviews tomorrow. Dan helped me go on this website that like finds jobs and there were three daycares hiring nearby so I called them up and I’m seeing two of them tomorrow.” Louis said.

“And the other one?” Zayn asked.

“They haven’t called me back yet, but I think one of the two will go good tomorrow, so hopefully I’ll have a job by tomorrow.” Louis said hopeful.

“And classes? I mean like you have footie and uni so when are you gonna work?” Liam asked confused.

“I already moved my classes to online.” Louis said with a nod. “Don’t worry lads, we have it all figured out.” He said through a chuckle.

“And you Haz, you have like a plan or something?” Liam asked as he looked between the two.

Harry shrugged. “I mean Lou is gonna drive me to school and then he’ll go to work I guess. He’ll pick me up after school and when we have the baby, the baby and I will come back here while Lou goes to practice.” He said.

The three boys nodded impressed that their mates actually had a plan. They were all a bit worried that they would have some trouble figuring everything out, but so far things have been going great.

“Well you guys seem like you have everything figured out.” Niall said happily. “And I hate to leave but Gem and I are going out, so I have to leave lads, I’m sorry.” He said as he got up from his seat.

“Yeah, have fun with the girlfriend.” Louis said through a chuckle, earning a glare from Harry.

“Wait but you need to drive me home Ni.” Zayn said as he got up too.

“Fine.” Niall grumbled as he pulled his shoes on.

“We have to go grocery shopping anyway so we’ll just walk out with all of you guys.” Louis said, getting up himself and pulling Harry up with him.

All the boys pulled their shoes on before heading out into the hallway and chatting all the way down to the lobby. As they walked through the front of the building Louis and Harry waved to Mr. Williams as he sat at his desk and followed the boys out to the parking lot.

“Alright lads, hopefully we’ll see you guys later this week.” Louis said before pulling each of his best mates into his chest for a hug.

Harry hugged each of them too, even Niall before following Louis to his car.

“So what do we need babe?” Louis asked once they were on the road, heading to the store.

“Like everything.” Harry chuckled. “Butter, milk, eggs, bread, fruits, vegetables, salt, pepper. There are dishes in there and everything right?” He asked, just double checking.

Louis nodded. “Yeah there’s plates, silverware, salt and pepper shakers, we’re all set with that stuff. We just need food and oh, we need detergent.” He said.

“Alright.” Harry said, typing everything they need into his phone. “What else? Is there something you want for dinner the next couple nights?” He asked.

“Holy shit I forgot I get to eat your food everyday now!!” Louis said excitedly as he turned to look at Harry. “Just make me anything and I know I’ll be happy.” He said through a wide smile.

Harry chuckled at his boyfriend before typing a few more things into his phone. “Okay, and you know we can always just see if theres anything there that we want.” He said.

“Like cookie dough.” Louis said with a single nod.

“Like cookie dough.” Harry muttered, making Louis’ smile that much wider.

The two boys talked about what else they need from the store as they drove and when they pulled into the parking lot they had an idea of everything they needed. They hopped out of the car and walked hand in hand into the store before Harry reached for a shopping cart and began to push it in the direction of the fruits and vegetables.

“Alright babe what do you want?” Harry asked.

Louis looked around and immediately headed for the bananas, knowing Harry would want them and then moving over to the apples. “How many do you want?” He asked as he already started placing them in the plastic bag.

“Want to grab six?” Harry asked as he grabbed some vegetables.

Louis nodded even though Harry couldn’t see him and grabbed the apples before walking back over to his boyfriend and putting the fruits in the cart. He saw that Harry had grabbed some peppers, onions, tomatoes and carrots before they began walking out of the section

“Can you grab some chicken?” Harry asked as he looked at the various beefs.

As Louis got the chicken Harry found the perfect amount of beef he was looking for. The pair moved through the store effortlessly as if they had been doing this for years. Harry telling Louis to get something and he would except sometimes he would come back with cookies or ice cream and Harry just couldn’t find it in himself to say no.

“You’re gonna spoil this baby rotten if I can get away with all this.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself.

“At least I won’t make the baby fat.” Harry scoffed as he grabbed detergent and dish soap.

“Haz it’s gonna be a baby, I’m not gonna feed it cookies.” Louis said.

Harry grabbed toilet paper before turning back to Louis. “But when it’s not a baby I don’t want you feeding my child junk.”

“Our child.” Louis said through a chuckle before he grabbed Harry’s hips and pulled him in for a kiss.

Harry smiled into the kiss and ran his free hand through Louis’ hair before he pulled away. “There it is again.” He said.

“There what is again?” Louis asked confused.

“That flashing sound.” Harry said with furrowed eyebrows.

Louis looked around and he heard it too, but he had no idea where it was coming from. “What the hell, are we both just going crazy?” He asked.

Harry shook his head before pecking Louis’ lips one more time. “We better not be we have to be sane parents.” He said through a chuckle.

“Only one of us has to be sane.” Louis joked back.

Harry laughed at his boyfriend before nudging him in the side and pushing the cart forward. “Are you ready to go love?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Louis said as he put his hand on Harry’s back and led him towards the check out.

The two boys got into the check out line and as Harry put their items in front of the cashier Louis pulled out his wallet. They were able to check out quick enough and get the bagged groceries into the cart and out to the parking lot easily enough, but the boys couldn’t help but keep hearing the flashing noise every now and then.

When the two boys got back to the flat they both had handfuls of grocery bags, not wanting to make two trips. They said a quick hello to Mr. Williams before heading to the elevator and up to their floor. Once they got inside the flat both boys dropped the groceries in the living room and Harry immediately went to work putting everything away.

“Babe I’m gonna call for a pizza and then I’ll start washing the bed sheets.” Louis said.

When Louis was done calling for a pizza he got the detergent from Harry and walked over to the washer.

“Lou do you know how to even do laundry?” Harry asked from the kitchen.

“You think I’d let my mum do my laundry after we started dating?” Louis asked through a chuckle.

“Fair enough.” Harry said through his own laugh.

“You just want these in? You don’t have to wash anything?” Louis asked before turning the machine on.

“No my stuff is all clean.” Harry said before he put away a box of cereal and some granola bars.

Louis turned the machine on before walking out of the hallway and into the living room. “You have the stuff you want me to put in the bathroom?” He asked seeing as Harry was almost done unloading the groceries.

“In that bag there.” Harry said pointing to a bag with toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, and other various bathroom items.

Louis picked up the bag and brought it to their bathroom before taking everything out of it and placing the items where they needed to go. As he was in the bathroom Louis figured he might as well get his and Harry’s toothbrushes as well as his electric razor, plugging it in to charge. Everything seemed in order as Louis folded the towels and placed them on a shelf next to the shower.

“Alright babe, everythings set.” Louis said happily as he threw himself on the couch.

“Yeah in the bathroom.” Harry chuckled as he finished putting all the food away.

Harry walked over and let out a deep breath before plopping himself down on top of Louis and nudging his nose into the older lads neck.

“Isn’t this nice love?” Louis asked before kissing Harry’s temple. “No interruptions.” He said before kissing him again. “I get you all to myself.” Louis said before looking down at his boyfriend and connecting their lips sweetly.

Harry smiled into the kiss and he combed his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. He loved that they really had privacy now, no way anyone could come in and disturb them as it was their home. Harry still had to get that through his head. He couldn’t believe that he and Louis now shared a home, they shared a bed, they shared everything it seemed at this point and there’s nothing Harry would want to change about that. He couldn’t help but think that he’s right where he’s supposed to be as he kissed his boyfriend in their flat.

Just as Louis started to deepen the kiss there was a knock at the door. Louis let out a huff as he released Harry and Harry rested his forehead on his boyfriend’s chest.

“Why?” Harry mumbled against his boyfriend.

Louis chuckled at him before kissing his curls and wiggling himself out from under Harry and heading towards the door. “Hi Anne.” He said happily as he saw Harry’s mum standing in the doorway.

“Hello Louis, how are you love?” She asked before walking towards the younger lad and pulling in for a hug as she kissed his cheek.

“I’m good, we just got back from the grocery store.” Louis as he let Anne into the flat.

“Wow, this is lovely sweetheart.” Anne said as she looked around. “And where’s my son?” She asked, not seeing Harry.

“Here.” Harry mumbled as he raised his hand so his mum could see he was laying on the couch.

Anne chuckled to herself before walking around to the other side of the couch to see her son with his face pressed against a pillow. “Tired dear?” She asked through a smile.

“Mhm.” Harry said with a slight nod, realizing he was actually exhausted from the days events.

Anne smiled down at her son before leaning forward and kissing his head. “Lou your mum told me she was coming over.” She said happily.

“Yeah, she should be coming over with the girls and I wouldn’t be surprised if Dan came over too.” Louis said as he walked over to the couch and picked up Harry’s head, sat down and then put his boyfriend’s head on his lap. “We ordered pizza a little while ago, I figured you guys haven’t eaten.” He said.

“Oh that was sweet of you dear, thank you.” Anne said as she took a seat on the recliner. “By the way this place is really great, everything looks like it’s almost new.” She said as she looked around the living room and peered into the kitchen.

“Yeah, everything is in great shape, we were surprised when we first saw it and for the price it is, it’s like a steal.” Louis said.

“You guys probably haven’t turned the fireplace on, but did you try the tv?” She asked.

“No, not yet, we’ve been busy all day really. After my game we went to the doctors and then picked up our things and the boys helped us bring up the boxes and unpack and everything, then we went to the store and just came back.” Louis said as he combed his fingers through Harry’s hair, feeling the younger lad breathe deeply against him.

“Busy day.” Anne said through a chuckle.

“Yeah.” Louis agreed with a nod and chuckle. “But you know it was weird, all day we kept hearing these like flashing noises.” He said.

Anne looked at him confused. “What do you mean flashing?” She asked.

Louis tried to think of an easier way to describe it. “Like a shutter sound. I don’t really know, but we heard it at the doctors and at the store.” He said.

“Hmm thats odd.” Anne said, a bit confused herself.

Louis about to open his mouth to speak again before there was knock at the door. He let out a small breath before carefully standing up, trying not to wake Harry, who just passed out on his lap. He walked towards the door and answered it, but was immediately hit with a little force, or two.

“Boo!!” Phoebe and Daisy said together as they saw their big brother.

“Hello loves.” Louis said happily before scooping up the two three-year-olds. “Hi mum.” He said as he leaned forward and kissed Jay’s cheek. “And Dan of course. I would shake your hand but…” Louis trailed off through a chuckle as he looked at the two toddlers in his arms. “Where are the other two?” He asked looking for Lottie and Fizzy.

“They’re both sleeping over at friend’s houses.” Jay said as she walked into the flat.

“Good to know I’m loved.” Louis joked.

“They love you sweetheart, I just don’t think they understand what’s going on." Jay said as she took off her shoes with Dan following her actions. “Hello Anne!” She said happily.

“So how’s the first day been?” Dan asked as Jay went over to talk to Anne.

“It’s been really great.” Louis said happily. “I mean Harry just passed out but I’m sure these two will wake him up in a matter of minutes.” He said through a chuckle.

“Arreh!” Phoebe said happily. “Where is he?” She asked looking around.

“He’s on the couch love, but don’t bother him right now okay?” Louis asked as he placed the two toddlers down.

But of course they chose to ignore their big brother and decided to run at the couch.

“Arreh!” Daisy said, hitting Harry’s cheek to wake him up.

“Sweetheart no.” Jay said as she pulled the two girls away from him.

Harry’s eyes shot open as he felt something hit his face but as he looked around he saw his mum, Jay and the twins looking at him. He grumbled to himself before rolling over on the couch, wanting to just fall back asleep.

Dan chuckled at the scene before him as he turned to look back at Louis. “So you guys settled in? Got any decorations.”

Louis shook his head as he looked at the older man. “No Haz is in charge of that. Wait! But I did do a little something.” He said through a smile as he led Dan over to the fridge.

Dan looked at the small black and grey pictures Louis had taped on the fridge and a small smile came to his face. “That’s really cute Lou. You did that?” He asked.

“Yeah I taped them up and showed it Harry. I left enough room so every month we go to the doctor we can get a new picture and place them all right next to each other and we can see how the baby grows and everything.” Louis said fondly as he looked at the pictures of his baby.

Dan chuckled at the younger lad before clapping him on the back. “I’m proud of you Lou.” He said as he kept his eyes on the sonograms.

Louis looked over at Dan and blinked a couple times before furrowing his eyebrows. “What?” He asked.

Dan glanced at Louis before smiling at him. “I said I’m proud of you. You’ve handled all of this really well. You found a flat you have those job interviews tomorrow and keeping up with school and footie. It’s a lot to handle.” He said.

Louis was kind of in shock. He’s never heard of a parent saying they’re proud of their kid after getting their significant other pregnant, then again Dan wasn’t his real dad, but still. “Oh, um thank you. I-I just wanted this for Harry.” He said quietly.

“And that’s another thing, you really think about what’s best for Harry and what you can do for him.” Dan said as he shrugged his shoulders. “It’s just all very mature, so good for you.” He said.

The tiniest of smiles came to Louis lips as he looked at Dan. “Thanks.” He said quietly.

“No problem buddy.” Dan said softly. “So, do you boys have any beer?” He asked through a chuckle.

Louis laughed to himself before shaking his head. “No, I can’t have any during the season and Harry doesn’t like it, well he can’t have it either.” He said through a chuckle. “We have soda, milk, juice and water.” Louis said, trying to remember all the drinks they got at the store.

“I’ll guess and say the soda was your call then.” Dan asked jokingly.

Louis scoffed. “Basically anything that tastes good in this place was picked out by me.” He said as he opened the fridge and pulled out two sodas.

Dan took the offered soda and smiled at Louis before they headed into the living room. Louis saw that Harry was trying desperately to sleep, but couldn’t quite do it as the twins were watching tv and Jay and Anne were talking at the table. That reminded Louis that he had to put the sheets in the dryer, so instead of sitting down he put his soda on the coffee table and walked through the hallway to the washer and dryer and put the sheets in the dryer so they could have them for later tonight. As Louis got back he saw his mum giving him an odd face.

“What?” He asked.

“Were you doing laundry?” She asked confused.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, I forgot the bedsheets were dirty and I had to move them from the washer to the dryer.” He explained.

“Of course now he decides to do laundry and be helpful.” Jay muttered to Anne, making the other woman laugh.

Louis rolled his eyes and just as he was about to take a seat and relax for a little bit there was another knock at the door. Figuring it was the pizza man Louis pulled out his wallet and opened the door. His suspicions were correct but as he was about to ask for what the total was he saw the pizza guy just staring at him.

“Um mate?” Louis asked kind of awkwardly.

“S-sorry, you’re Louis Tomlinson.” The guy rushed out.

“Yeah I am.” Louis said slowly.

“Holy shit, you’re Louis Tomlinson, like the youngest and best player in the league Louis Tomlinson.” The pizza man said, not believing who was in front of him.

“I um wouldn’t go that far.” Louis said as he shuffled on his feet.

“I-I can’t believe I’m in front of you right now, oh my God.” The guy breathed out.

“How about this, how about I take the pizza, pay you for it and then I’ll sign something or take a picture or whatever?” Louis offered, not quite sure of what else to do to get his pizza.

The pizza guy nodded furiously before passing Louis the pizza. Louis looked back at his mum with pleading eyes and she quickly got up from the table and took the pizza from him. Louis turned back to the guy who had his phone out, ready to take a picture, so Louis leaned over as a quick picture was snapped.

“I have a uh a back of a receipt you could sign.” The pizza guy rushed out as he dug in his pockets, pulling out a receipt and pen.

Louis took both and quickly signed the small paper with his name followed by a smiley face. “There you are mate.” He said handing the guy the paper and pen back. “So how much do I owe you?” Louis asked.

The man quickly shook his head. “No, don’t worry about it sir, it’s on me.” He said happily.

“What? No, it’s fine -”

“Really, I insist. Keep winning those games!” The pizza guy said before saying a quick goodbye and began walking down the hallway.

Louis stood there kind of daze and slowly shut the door before turning around to see all eyes on him. “What the hell just happened?” He muttered to himself as he realized he was just given a free pizza.

Jay chuckled at her son as she got plates down from the cabinet. “Is that the first time that’s happened?” She asked.

“That’s the first time I’ve gotten a free pizza, but no I’ve had a couple people ask for pictures and autographs and stuff.” Louis said as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Sweetheart you’re a good player and people see that, expect a couple of those people to be a fan.” Jay said with a shrug.

“I know it’s just weird.” Louis said before he walked into the living room to wake up Harry. “Babe…” He said, lightly shaking his boyfriend. “H, c’mon foods here.” Louis said quietly.

Louis chuckled to himself before he leaned down and connected his lips with Harry’s.

“No lemme sleep.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips.

Louis laughed at his boyfriend before pecking his lips one more time. “I remember you telling me that’s your favorite way to wake up.” He said through a smile.

Harry mumbled something incoherent before slowly opening his eyes, finding bright blue ones already looking back at him. “Is everyone here?” He asked as he sat up.

“Yeah, everyones here and the pizza came, so c’mon let’s eat.” Louis said before kissing Harry one more time and joining everyone in the kitchen as they got their pizza.

Harry shuffled off the couch and followed his boyfriend into the kitchen. Louis passed him a plate having two slices of cheese pizza on it which Harry happily accepted.

“Want to eat on the couch with me?” Louis asked as he saw their parents at the table and the twins in Jay and Dan’s laps.

Harry nodded before walking over to the fridge and grabbing a water for himself.

“Good to see you awake dear.” Anne said through a smile as she saw Harry following Louis into the living room.

Harry shrugged. “It was a good 15 minute nap.” He said through a chuckle as he took a seat next to Louis on the couch.

“How’re you feeling love?” Jay asked after giving Phoebe a small piece of pizza.

“I’m good just tired. We had a long day.” Harry said before taking a bite of his food.

“Yeah, you boys seemed busy. This place looks great by the way, already feeling like a home.” Jay said happily.

“Thanks.” Harry said happily. “There some like decoration things I want to do and of course we have the baby’s room to do, but other than that we’re pretty settled in.” He said.

“What are you boys planning to do for the baby’s room?” Anne asked.

“Mr. Williams who’s renting this place out to us actually replaced the twin bed that was in there with a crib.” Louis said with his mouth full.

“But we do need a lot of things for the room. We have plenty of time though.” Harry said as he smiled over at his boyfriend.

“Don’t put if off for too long love. The baby will be here before you know it.” Anne said as she finished her food.

“I think we’re just gonna do a bit at a time.” Louis said. “Maybe like every weekend we add something to the room.” He suggested before taking a sip of his drink.

Harry nodded his head in agreement before he took the last few bites of his pizza. “Yeah we can start getting stuff together next weekend.” He said.

Louis smiled over at Harry before he placed his plate down on the coffee table. Everyone finished their foods and their parents moved from the table to join Louis and Harry in the living room. Louis turned on the tv so the twins could watch cartoons as they all talked about what types of things they want for the baby, and the job interviews Louis has tomorrow. As the night wore on the twins became tired and were nearly falling asleep in Louis and Harry’s arms. Harry couldn’t help but smile as he looked over at his boyfriend with his baby sister in his arms. He watched as Louis cooed at the little girl and made her laugh with ease. Sure Harry’s seen him with his sisters before, but now it was different, it’s like he was getting a sneak peek at how Louis would treat their own baby. As the girls began to doze off in their arms Jay said it was time for them to go and Anne stood up with her, thinking she should get home too. Louis and Harry hugged them all before they left and gave a final goodbye as they reached the elevator before closing the door and letting out a deep breath.

“I need to shower.” Was the first thing that came out of Louis’ mouth once the door was closed.

Harry nodded and smiled at his boyfriend before pecking his lips quickly. “Good idea, you never showered after your game today.” He said through a chuckle as he began to walk towards their bedroom.

“I know, I’ve been walking around all day smelling like shit.” Louis said as he wrinkled his nose and followed Harry, grabbing the bed sheets from the dryer. “Want me to put these on now so you can get into bed?” He asked as he walked into the bedroom.

“Please.” Harry said tiredly as he pulled off his shirt and began to unbutton his pants.

Louis chuckled at him before quickly getting the sheets on the bed so Harry could lay down. As soon as the sheets were on Harry plopped himself on the bed and laid down on top of the covers wearing just his briefs. He turned on the lamp that was on the bedside table next to him and looked for the tv remote as Louis went into the bathroom to get in the shower.

“H I’ll leave the door open a bit in case you wanna brush your teeth or something.” Louis said as he turned on the shower.

Harry hummed, telling Louis that he heard him as he flipped through the channels. Once Harry found a show Louis was in the shower, cleaning away the day from himself. Louis sung quietly to himself as he washed his hair, making his boyfriend laugh from their bedroom.

As Harry felt himself get more and more tired he figured he should probably brush his teeth. He stood up from the bed and shuffled over to the bathroom, pushing the door open and walking over to the sink on the left. He got his toothbrush and put toothpaste on it before putting it in his mouth.

“Babe?” Louis asked.

“What?” Harry asked with his mouth full of foam.

“Is my razor all charged up? I need to shave.” Louis said as he turned off the water and combed his fingers through his hair.

“Looks like it.” Harry said before spitting into the sink. “But don’t shave, not yet.” He said, liking Louis stubble.

Louis chuckled to himself before pushing the shower curtain aside and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around his waist. “It gets itchy when it’s too long though.” He said, picking up his own toothbrush.

“Well good thing it’s not too long then.” Harry said before he wiped his mouth and pecked Louis’ cheek as he was walking out of the bathroom.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend before finishing up brushing his teeth and drying himself off. Once he was dry he pulled on a pair of briefs and joined Harry in bed.

“Hi.” Louis said through a smile as he got under the covers and wrapped an arm around Harry, pulling him in close to his chest.

“Hi.” Harry repeated as he turned over to look at Louis, who was already grinning at him.

Louis leaned forward and connected his lips to Harry’s sweetly before pulling away and just looking at the younger lad.

“What?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged. “Nothing, I just love you is all.” He said quietly before pecking Harry’s lips one more time.

“I love you too.” Harry said softly as he got himself comfortable into Louis’ side.

Louis smiled at his boyfriend before reaching for the tv remote and turning off the flatscreen and the lights. As he laid back down he pulled Harry into his chest and kissed the top of his head before getting comfortable against the pillows. Louis looked up to the ceiling as he felt Harry nudge his nose into his neck, and breathe softly against him. He couldn’t help but allow a small smile on his face as he realized where he was. Louis had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, in their bedroom, in their flat and it all just seemed impossible. But as he looked down sure enough Harry was dozing off to sleep and the small bump on his stomach was pressed into Louis’ side, and that’s all Louis needed.

*~*

Louis shot his eyes open as he heard his phone ringtone blaring. Harry woke up as he laid on top of Louis and felt the older lad jump.

“I got it babe, just go back to sleep.” Louis muttered tiredly as he reached for his phone and swung his legs over the bed. “Hello?” He yawned into the phone as he walked towards the living so he wouldn’t disturb Harry.

“Louis!! Have you been online?!” Jake rushed out.

Louis scrunched up his face confused before pulling the phone away from his ear and looking to check the time. “Mate it’s 7 in the morning, no I did not go online. And thank you for so kindly waking me up.” He said sarcastically.

“Lou you need to look yourself up! You’re all over the news!” Jake said a bit worried for his mate.

“What? Why?” Louis asked nervously.

“Mate just check, text me later okay? I have to go!” Jake quickly said before hanging up the phone.

Louis shook his head completely confused before going back into his and Harry’s room, pulling out his laptop and bringing it back to the living room. He opened up google and typed himself in the search bar and sure enough the entire page was filled with hits. He clicked the first one and as he read the headline his heart nearly stopped. **Louis Tomlinson’s Best Kept Secret!** It read. Louis scrolled down and his jaw went slack as he saw an entire article and pictures all about him and Harry.

_Louis Tomlinson has been keeping us in the dark! The star uni football player hasn’t shared much with us and now we see why! Not only is the captain and striker of the Manchester University team gay, but he’s also expecting a baby! But we have to ask, who is this mystery man that snatched this heart throb footie player? We see him wearing Tomlinson’s jersey and he’s been photographed at every game, but no one seems to know who he is._

Louis scrolled down even more and read the article all about him and Harry and their baby. It talked about them going to the doctor, moving into the flat, and even him and Harry grocery shopping. Along with the article were pictures of them at the doctors office and in front of their flat building, even pictures of them grocery shopping and a few of them kissing. Louis couldn’t believe his eyes as he covered his mouth with his hand and tried to remind himself how to breathe. There were already about 2 million of hits on the article and sure enough now that everyone knows there’s nothing stopping people from bombarding him or Harry.

“Fuck!” Louis yelled in frustration as he stood up from the couch and started pacing around the living room. “God dammit! Fuck!” He yelled to himself, completely annoyed that they were followed basically all day yesterday.

“Lou! Louis what’s wrong?” Harry asked, rushing into the living room.

“Harry they know, everyone knows!” Louis said frustrated.

“Babe what are you talking about?” Harry asked confused.

“Look at the computer!” Louis said as he combed his fingers through his hair and let out a few deep breaths.

There were a few beats of silence as Harry sat down at the couch and began to read the article about them.

“That explains the flashing noises then… Shit.” Harry muttered to himself.

“Yeah shit!” Louis repeated raising his voice. “It’s not like we were trying to keep it a secret but now they probably won’t leave us alone now that they know! Harry this is what I wanted to avoid I don’t want people bugging you, especially with the baby and everything.” He huffed as he took a seat on the couch beside Harry.

“Babe it’ll be fine.” Harry tried to reassure Louis. “I think the paps were just annoyed that you wouldn’t talk to them, so maybe you could give like an interview and tell them everything they want to know, so maybe they won’t bother us.” Harry suggested trying to calm Louis down.

Louis nodded as he rubbed his hands over his face, never wanting this for Harry. “Yeah, yeah okay, I can do that.” He said quietly. “But what if they won’t? What if they bother you?” He asked concerned for his boyfriend.

Harry shrugged. “Maybe when I go out I’ll go with someone. I mean school will be over in less than two weeks and they won’t bother me there, so that’s okay.” He said.

Louis shook his head as he looked at his boyfriend sympathetically. “I never wanted this to happen.” He said quietly. “I just don’t want anyone like following you.”

“Babe I’ll be fine, it’ll all be fine. Just do an interview and I’m sure they won’t bug either of us.” Harry said.

Louis nodded and immediately felt himself calm down as Harry rubbed his back. “Yeah, okay, you’re right.” He said as he combed his fingers through his hair.

“I know I am love.” Harry said through a chuckle before he pecked Louis’ cheek. “Can we go back to bed now?” He asked.

Louis nodded. “Please.” He said before standing up and leading Harry back to the bedroom.

*~*

Louis looked at himself in the mirror before letting out a deep breath and exiting the bathroom.

“You look great love.” Harry said as Louis walked into the living room and saw him wearing a lavender colored button down with black slacks and black dress shoes.

“Thanks.” Louis said quietly, feeling his nerves kick in.

“You’ll do great babe. You know make eye contact, answer everything honestly, and show them how much you want the job, don’t be eager, but ready to work.” Harry said through a chuckle as he stood up and fixed Louis’ hair.

Louis nodded and let out another deep breath as he let Harry fix his hair. “You sure I shouldn’t shave?” He asked nervously.

“Positive.” Harry said through a smile. “You look older with the slight beard.” He said.

“Alright, so it doesn’t look bad?” Louis asked once Harry was done fixing him.

“No, you look great with it.” Harry said before he pecked Louis’ lips quickly.

“Okay.” Louis breathed out as he grabbed his bag from the table and slung the strap over his shoulder.

“Babe calm down, don’t get all sweaty and nervous.” Harry chuckled as he saw his boyfriend get all worked up.

“Yeah, I just need to breathe, it’ll be fine.” Louis reassured himself as he walked towards the front door.

“I’ll have dinner done by the time you come back, okay?” Harry asked as he opened the door for Louis.

Louis nodded before giving Harry a small smile and pecking his lips quickly. “Thanks love.” He said before heading out the door and towards the elevator.

As Louis rode the elevator down and walked out towards his car he tried to get his nerves under control. He had his first interview in a half hour and his second interview in two hours. Hopefully the first one won’t take too long, he would hate to be late. He thought about everything he would say as he drove down the road and closer and closer to the nursery. Louis hoped that with these people owning a nursery they would be nice and sweet, but he prepared himself for the worst.

Louis pulled into the parking lot and let out a deep breath as he grabbed his bag and hopped out of the car. With it being Saturday the nursery was closed and as Louis hesitantly walked into the brightly painted building he looked around and smiled to himself at how cute everything was. There were toys the kids could climb on in the middle of the room and along the walls of the bright room there were organized bins for the smaller toys and art supplies.

“Louis Tomlinson?”

Louis turned and saw a woman about 60 years old smiling gently at him. He offered her a smile and his hand as he stepped towards her. “Yes, hi, Mrs. Smith?” He asked.

“You can call me Elizabeth dear.” She said sweetly as she shook Louis’ hand. “If I’m not mistaken I think I saw something on the news about you earlier.” She said through a chuckle.

Louis felt his face get hot as he blushed and nodded his head slowly. “Yeah, I saw it too, I hope it’s not a problem.” He said nervously.

“Oh not at all dear, I just wasn’t aware I might be hiring a famous football player.” She said jokingly as she led Louis to a desk in the corner of the room.

Louis took a seat in front of the desk as Elizabeth sat behind it. “I’m not famous.” He said quietly as he shook his head.

Elizabeth nodded and chuckled at him before looking at some papers in front of her. “So you’re 19, studying at Man U for child development and education?” She asked as she put glasses on.

“Yeah, right now my classes are focusing on child psychology, development of mathematical thinking, language development and child development.” Louis said.

“And you’re doing well in all of your classes?” Elizabeth asked.

Louis quickly nodded. “Yeah I am. I mean it hasn’t been easy keeping up with everything considering what’s going on as you saw in the news, but I have top marks in all my classes.” Louis assured her.

Elizabeth smiled at him as she put the papers back down on her desk. “When did you find out? About the baby I mean.” She asked.

Louis smiled to himself at just the thought of his baby. “First week of April.” He said through his grin.

“Good for you sweetheart.” Elizabeth said as she saw how happy Louis was at just talking about it. “Now, have you worked with kids before?” She asked, getting back to her important questions.

“Well I have four younger sisters and I helped raise them with my mum. They’re 12, 9 and my youngest sisters are twins, they’re 3.” Louis said.

“So you know how to take care of little kids then? The majority of kids we have enrolled here are under the age of 5.” Elizabeth informed him.

“I’d say so.” Louis said with a nod. “I can’t tell you how many hours I spend with my youngest sisters and the entire time they’re smiling so I assume I’m doing something right.” He said through a chuckle.

Elizabeth laughed quietly to herself as she looked back down at her papers. “Normally we have the kids here from 7 am to 3 pm would you be able to work those hours with school?” She asked.

Louis nodded. “Yes actually when my boyfriend and I found out he was pregnant I moved my classes to online so I would be able to take care of the baby during the day. I was hoping to get a job at a nursery so the baby could come with me to work, plus I love kids and it seemed like a perfect job fit.” He said.

Elizabeth smiled at Louis and nodded to herself as she pulled off her glasses and placed the papers down on the table. “Very well thought out plan.” She said through a chuckle. “So during the day after nap time we like to do some type of arts and crafts with the kids, is there anything you like to do that you could teach or show them?” She asked.

Louis thought about it for a second, he wasn’t really an artistic person. “My drawing and painting ability is probably the same as theirs.” He said through a chuckle. “But I play guitar and sing and I think that would be fun to do with the kids.”

“Oh that would be fun, I’m sure the kids would love that.” Elizabeth said happily. “I’m going to assume with you having younger sisters you can change a diaper and you know how to deal with temper tantrums?” She asked.

Louis nodded. “Oh yeah diapers are no problem and I can handle tantrums as well.” He said.

“Great.” Elizabeth said as she nodded to herself. “Well Louis you seem like you know what you’re talking about and I think we would be happy to have you come and work here with us.” She said through a smile.

Louis sat there in shock as the older woman smiled happily at him. “Oh my God, thank you, thank you so much.” He rushed out, feeling a weight fall off his shoulders.

Elizabeth chuckled at him before gathering all the papers on her desk and putting them into a pile. “So the job is Monday through Friday, I told you its 7 am to 3 pm, and the pay is £20 per hour. Is that okay?” She asked.

“That is more than okay, that is perfect, thank you again, so much.” Louis said through a smile as he stood up and offered the older woman his hand to shake.

Elizabeth took Louis hand as she too stood up. “Great, so I’ll see you bright and early Monday morning.” She said happily.

“Monday morning.” Louis repeated through a smile as he dropped her hand.

Louis said a final goodbye before heading out of the building towards his car. As he hopped in the car he put his bag in the passenger seat and just sat there not believing he had a job. That reminded him he had to call the other interviewer and cancel.

Once he was off the phone Louis roared the engine to life and began driving down the road towards his and Harry’s flat. As he drove he still couldn’t believe it. He had a job that was giving him a more than generous pay, and when the baby was born he could bring him or her to work with him. It all felt surreal, like now everything was really falling into place. Louis pulled into the flat complex parking lot and nearly ran out of the car and into the building, jumping anxiously as he got in the elevator and ran into the flat.

“Hazza!” Louis screamed once he was inside.

Harry jumped from where he was standing at the stove as he heard Louis and quickly walked out of the kitchen, thinking something was wrong. “What happened? Why are you back so early?” He asked nervously.

“H I got it! I got the job at the first place I interviewed!!” Louis said excitedly as he crushed Harry in a hug.

“What?! Lou that’s fantastic!!” Harry said as he hugged his boyfriend back.

“I start on Monday, and the owner is so nice, and they’re paying me like £800 a week, H it’s perfect!” Louis said happily.

“Lou, I’m so proud of you.” Harry said before kissing his boyfriend sweetly. “I can’t believe everything is working out.” He said quietly as he released Louis.

“I told you it would.” Louis chuckled. “I told you we’d figure it out.”

“Seems like we always do.” Harry said through a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? Please leave comments, they mean so much to me :) Give kudos, thanks!!


	16. Chapter 16

“Harry you ready to go?” Louis yelled as he finished his cereal and put his bowl in the sink.

“Yeah.” Harry said as he rushed into the living room, pulling his backpack over his shoulder.

Louis made sure he had his keys, wallet, phone and guitar before pulling his shoes on and opening the door for Harry. Once Harry was out the door he closed it and locked it before following Harry to the elevator. As soon as they stepped into it Louis let out a deep breath as they had left on time.

“I’m sure all the kids with love you Lou, don’t worry about it.” Harry said through a small smile as he saw how nervous his boyfriend was for his first day of work.

“I don’t know Haz five-year-olds can be the most judgemental people you come across.” Louis said through a chuckle.

Harry laughed to himself as the elevator doors opened and he and Louis made their way out to the parking lot.  As they got into the car Harry threw his bag in the back seat and buckled himself in as Louis placed his guitar next to Harry’s backpack.

“How long does it take to get from my school to the nursery?” Harry asked once they were on the road.

“About ten minutes.” Louis said, keeping his eyes locked on the road.

Harry nodded and looked to the clock seeing it was 6:35. He had to get to school at 7 and Louis had to get to work at the same time, but Harry didn’t mind getting to school early. “What’s the guitar for?” He asked noticing Louis brought it with him.

Louis glanced in the back seat before looking back at the road. “I told Elizabeth I can sing and play guitar and I thought it would be fun to do it with the kids.” He said happily.

“Oh that’s so cute.” Harry said through a smile.

Louis’ own grin dropped immediately as he glared over at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He muttered. “But hopefully they’ll all like it.”

“Maybe if they have other like little instruments there you could make it kind of interactive. Have them bang on a drum or something.” Harry suggested.

Louis nodded thinking that wasn’t a bad idea at all. “So I’ll try to get you right after work, I’m sorry you have to wait like 15 minutes.” He said knowing Harry got out of school at 2:45 and Louis got out of work at 3.

Harry shrugged. “It’s fine, I’ll just do a little bit of homework in the library or something.” He said.

“Alright.” Louis said quietly as he pulled up to the schools parking lot. “Here we are love.” He said as he parked the car in front of the entrance. “Have a good day, I love you.” Louis said before he kissed Harry quickly.

“Love you too.” Harry said through a small smile as he reached for his backpack and opened the car door. “Have a good first day.” He said happily.

Louis grinned back at him before giving him a final wave and pulling away, heading towards the nursery.

When Louis pulled up to the nursery he let out a deep breath before hopping out of the car, grabbing his guitar and heading towards the front door. As he walked through the door he was met with cool air, getting a break from the warm June temperatures.

“Good morning Louis.” Elizabeth said happily as she saw the younger lad. “I see you brought your guitar.”

“I did.” Louis said through a smile as he walked further into the building. “Is there anywhere in particular you want me to put it?” He asked.

“You can put it by my desk in the corner there dear.” Elizabeth said pointing to the other side of the room. “I want to show you a bit around before the kids get here.” She said as Louis put his guitar down.

“Okay, sounds great.” He said walking back over to the older woman as she got some things out for the children.

“So, you can see this is the main play area, when it’s nap time we pull out the kids’ matts and they just sleep on the floor. The tables over there are for snacks and arts and crafts. Everytime we do anything on them though they need to wiped down and the clorox wipes are right in the back room, I’ll show you that in a minute. We have about 15 kids enrolled, they’re between the ages of 1 and 5, but we have about 3 newborns, and that’s really why I needed to hire someone else. My daughter stops in here occasionally but for the most part it’s just me.” Elizabeth explained as she moved fluidly around the room, organizing different things. “Here follow me, I’ll show you where the little ones are for the most of the day.” She said referring to the newborns.

Louis followed her into a small room, right off the main play area and he saw that there were about five cribs there. The entire room was decorated with soft colors and pictures of different characters from animated movies. He smiled to himself as he walked around the room. There were cubbies with extra clothes, diapers, wipes, bottles, formula, basically everything a baby would need and want.

“Very cute.” Louis said as he looked around the room. “When the babies are here do they stay in the cribs or do you like bring them out with the older kids sometimes and just hold them?” He asked.

“They tend to nap for a good amount of the day, but you know occasional feeding and changing and usually when the kids are doing arts and crafts I’ll bring one of them out. But since it’s just me it gets hard, so thats where you come in.” Elizabeth said through a chuckle. “I want to get them out more and interact with the older kids a bit. We also have mechanical rockers for them in the playroom so they can be in there with the kids but sometimes it gets to be too much for the babies.” She explained.

Louis smiled happily to himself at the thought of being surrounded by kids, especially the younger ones. “What time do they all get here?” He asked.

“They start to arrive about 7:30, but we get here at 7 to set up everything.” Elizabeth explained.

“Great, so is there anything you want me to do then?” Louis asked.

Elizabeth smiled at the younger lad before walking out of the nursery room and into the main playing area. “Would you mind rinsing off the paint brushes in the sink over there?” She asked pointing to a small sink in the corner.

Louis nodded before walking over to the sink and turning it on, seeing that the brushes were already in the sink. He began rinsing them off, making sure all of the paint was off them before putting them in the cup next to the sink.

“By the way is there anything you want the kids to call you? Most of them call me Miss Lizzy, but do you have a preference?” Elizabeth asked as she got down the kids hanging artwork so they could continue them.

Louis shrugged even though Elizabeth couldn’t see him. “Not really, they can call me Mr. Louis I guess, or just Louis. I feel like my last name would be a bit hard for most of them to pronounce.” He said through a small chuckle.

“Considering half of them can’t form full sentences yes I would agree.” Elizabeth joked back.

Louis laughed to himself as he pinched the brush bristles between his fingers. A moment later he heard the door open and when he turned to look at who came in he saw a middle aged man carrying what looked like a three-year-old little girl.

“Miss Lizzy!” The little girl said excitedly as she squirmed out of her dad’s arms and ran towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth picked up the toddler that ran at her and smiled sweetly at the older gentleman. “Hi Tim, got a live one this morning?” She asked through a chuckle.

“Miss Clare here has been up since 6 this morning.” Tim said as he smiled at his daughter.

“Oh, this is Louis Tomlinson, he’s going to be helping me out here from now on.” Elizabeth introduced through a grin.

As Louis heard his name he quickly dried his hands on his pants before walking over to Elizabeth and offering the older man his hand. “Hi, good to meet you.” He said with a smile.

Tim shook his hand and smiled back at him. “You too, it’s good to know Elizabeth will have some help, I was about to step in myself.” He said through a chuckle.

Louis laughed lightly to himself before he looked to the little girl. “And who might this be?” He asked sweetly.

“I’m Clare!” The little girl said happily.

Louis made a funny shocked facing, making the girl giggle. “What a lovely name for such a lovely little girl.” He said.

“Clare this is Mr. Louis, he’s going to help me during the days.” Elizabeth explained.

“Mr. Louis.” Clare said slowly, trying to figure out how to say like Elizabeth had.

Louis smiled at the little girl before nodding at her as she said it correctly for the most part.

“Louis why don’t you take Clare over to the tables and find her painting so she can finish it?” Elizabeth asked as she placed Clare on the ground.

Louis nodded happily as he followed the three-year-old to the arts and crafts table. “Which one is yours sweetheart?” He asked once they got to the table.

“This one!” Clare said holding up a painting of what looked like scribbles.

“That is so pretty.” Louis said through a smile as he looked down at the painting. “Can you tell me about it?” He asked.

Louis had learned in one of his child psychology classes that you shouldn’t ask a child what their painting or drawing is because the child thinks its obvious as to what it is, so instead you ask them to tell you about it. And it worked as Clare began rambling about a butterfly and a princess, pointing to separate colors that meant different things. She stumbled over her words as she began talking too fast but Louis couldn’t help but coo at the little girl.

As more parents showed up, dropping their kids off Louis was introduced to all of them. He smiled happily to the kids and shook their parents hand. Half the kids couldn’t say his name as they were under the age of three but they still tried. Once parents with the newborns showed up if they were sleeping Elizabeth asked Louis to take them into the nursery and put them in the cribs. One newborn was awake though so Elizabeth had Louis hold the baby as she finished painting with the kids. As Louis held the baby boy in his arms he couldn’t help but allow a wide smile on his face. He imagined what it would be like when his own baby was born. How he or she would look, if they were going to be a crier or not. Louis figured this would all be great practice for when the baby comes. How to hold the baby and change it and feed it.

The day wore on and Louis found it to be easy work as all he had to do was clean up after the kids and play with them all day. He didn’t have to find an excuse to be a kid as he could just do it here. Clare seemed to stick by him as she liked the new man who was very funny and liked to color with her. The kids seemed to become more comfortable with Louis as they spent more time with him and as he made them laugh at the silly things he did. By the time it was lunch time all the kids seemed to love him and they didn’t even complain when he asked them to get ready for their naps.

“Mr. Louwee I can’t find m-my blanket.”

Louis looked down and saw one of the two-year-old boys as he stumbled on his words. “Where did you last see it Henry?” He asked as he got down to the little boys height.

“Bag.” Henry said pointing to his small backpack that was on a hook near the entrance.

“Okay buddy then let’s go see if it’s there.” Louis said as he picked up Henry, walking over to his backpack. “This one?” He asked, pointing to a spiderman backpack.

Henry nodded as he saw his backpack and Louis began unzipping it in search for the blanket. Louis felt his hand around the bottom of the bag and immediately felt the blanket.

“Here we are big guy.” Louis said through a smile as he handed Henry the small blue blanket.

Henry grinned happily to himself as he lunged for his blanket and hugged it to his chest. “Tank you!” He said happily.

Louis chuckled at him as he walked back over to where the rest of the kids were getting situated on their matts. “Alright, ready to take a nap then?” He asked placing Henry down on his matt.

Henry nodded as he got comfortable on his matt and clung to his blanket.

“Okay, have a good rest then buddy.” Louis said softly before standing up and checking to make sure everyone was situated.

Once Louis saw everyone was good and the room was silent he quietly walked over to the nursery where Elizabeth was to see if she needed help with anything. “Hi, do you need me to do anything else?” He whispered not wanting to wake any of the babies.

“Are all the kids set with their matts?” Elizabeth asked through a whisper as she placed the newborn in her arms in a crib.

“Yeah, they’re all laying down.” Louis said.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, impressed at the younger lad. She nodded towards the door, silently asking Louis to follow her and he did so. Elizabeth led him to a second back room off of the main playroom which almost looked like a break room. There was a sink, counter, coffee maker, and small table that had three chairs around it. They both took a seat at the table and Elizabeth let out a deep breath.

“My favorite part of the day.” She said through a chuckle.

Louis laughed to himself as he nodded. “I don’t get how you’ve been doing this by yourself for so long. I mean the kids are amazing, they’re really great, but it must be tiring.” He said.

“Yeah it is, I’m just grateful none of the kids are real screamers. Even the babies are so well behaved.” Elizabeth said through a small smile. “So after nap time we have about an hour left with the kids and normally we’ll read books and the kids will come up with some of their own stories but would you like to show them some songs on the guitar?” She asked.

Louis nodded with a smile plastered on his face. “Sure.” He said happily. “Do you happen to have any little instruments here they could play along with?” Louis asked, thinking about Harry’s suggestions from earlier.

“I think I have shakers and a few little drum things they could hit.” Elizabeth said softly through a smile.

“Great.” Louis said happily. “How long they usually nap for?” He asked.

“About 45 minutes to an hour.” Elizabeth said. “If there’s anything you need to do, you can go ahead and do it, no problem.” She said.

Louis shook his head, not thinking of anything he had to. The two sat there chatting until they heard a small cry coming from the nursery about a half hour after the kids were put down.

“I got’em.” Louis said as he pushed his chair back and stood up.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled to herself as she watched Louis leave the room.

As soon as Louis walked into the nursery he rushed over to the whimpering baby, wanting to quite her cries as it would be awful to have the other babies wake up too. He reached into the crib and pulled the little girl into his chest, bouncing gently, trying to calm her. He tried making shushing sounds as he rocked her and sure enough her small cries stopped as she looked up at him. Louis smiled down at the baby girl in his arms as she looked back at him with bright blue eyes. He walked out of the nursery and back to the break room where Elizabeth was still sitting with a cup of tea in her hands.

“You’re like a miracle worker, your boyfriend is lucky to have you.” She said before taking a sip of her tea.

Louis chuckled at her as he took a seat at the table, trying to balance the baby in his arms as he got comfortable in the chair. “I don’t know I’m more lucky to have him.” He said through a quiet smile. “Like he’s just handling everything so well with the whole news thing that happened and him still going to school. He’s just been great.”

Elizabeth smiled at the younger man as she watched him coo at the baby in his arms. “You’re going to be a great father.” She said quietly.

Louis looked up from the little girl in his arms and grinned at the older woman. “Thanks.” He said quietly.

The two chatted quietly as the kids continued to sleep and once it had been an hour they began waking the kids up from their naps. When everyone was up Elizabeth told them that Louis was going to show them something and they immediately got excited as they gathered on the carpet.

“Alright kiddos, how many of you know what this is?” Louis asked, showing them his guitar as he sat down in the chair in front of them.

“Guitar!”

“Yes, Colin it is a guitar, very good.” Louis said happily to the two-year-old. “Do you guys know any songs that have a guitar in it?” He asked, unsure if kids this young actually knew some songs that weren’t lullabies or made up by cartoon characters.

All of the kids looked at him blankly so he took that as a no. “I’m sure you all know this one.” He said.

He began with the classics like ‘Old Mcdonald had a Farm’ and ‘Twinkle Twinkle’, all the kids loved it as they sang along with Louis, almost mesmerized by the sound coming from the guitar.

“Mr. Louis you make a song!” Clare said when Louis finished his fourth song.

Louis raised his eyebrows at her. “Write my own?” He asked, clarifying thats what she meant.

“Yeah!” She said excitedly.

Louis cleared his throat as he shook his head, knowing he’s written songs but they definitely weren’t appropriate for the kids. “I played a song for my very good friend one time, do you want me to play that?” He asked, not really sure if he should tell the kids he has a boyfriend.

They all cheered in unison, making a wide smile come across Louis’ face. He adjusted the guitar on his leg before putting his fingers in the correct positions and picking the notes effortlessly. Louis began to play the song he had played for the boys when they were camping, the first night they were there. The song he had twisted the lyrics to, to match his and Harry’s relationship. As he played the kids all looked on, too entranced by what they were hearing to make a peep. Louis sang the song and picked the guitar with ease, closing his eyes as he got lost in it. When he finished he opened his eyes to see all the kids watching him intensely before clapping their hands. Louis chuckled at all of them, unable to get over how cute they all were.

It was only minutes later when parents were showing up to pick up their kids and Louis helped them get all of their things together. Some of the kids even hugged him goodbye and they couldn’t wait to see him tomorrow, and just hearing that made his day. When all the kids were picked up Louis helped Elizabeth pick up before packing up his guitar and saying his goodbyes as he had to pick up Harry from school. When he pulled up to the school parking lot he texted Harry that he was there and waited in front of the entrance for him.

As soon as Harry got Louis’ text he packed up all of his books and shoved them in his backpack before leaving the library. He rushed down the halls just anxious to get out of the school and back home so he could relax. As Harry pushed the doors open to go outside he immediately felt better from just seeing Louis’ car.

“Hi love.” Louis said happily as Harry got in the car.

“Hey.” Harry said through a smile before he leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend.

“How was your day?” Louis asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“It was uh it was okay.” Harry said. “How about you?” He asked.

“Wait.” Louis said sensing Harry wasn’t telling him something. “What’s wrong? What happened?” He asked worriedly.

Harry looked over at Louis before looking to his lap. “People were just saying some stuff, it’s not a big deal.” He said through a shrug. “I mean school is over in two weeks.”

Louis quickly turned to Harry before glancing back at the road. “What were they saying?” He asked with a touch of anger in his voice.

“Just shit about me being pregnant and you only dating me cause I was an ‘easy fuck’ but since I got ‘knocked up’ you can’t just leave me.” Harry huffed as he combed his fingers through his hair.

Louis’ knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. “Who said it?” He asked through gritted teeth.

Harry looked over at his boyfriend quizzically. “Why? It doesn’t matter.” He muttered.

“It does cause I’m going to beat the living shit out of them.” Louis said raising his voice just a little bit.

Harry rolled his eyes as he shook his head. “No you’re not Lou, they’re stupid kids, it’s nothing.” He said, pushing the matter aside.

“Harry I don’t want people talking about you like that.” Louis said with a touch of agitation in his voice.

“Lou I don’t care what they have to say about me. None of it’s true so what’s the point in fussing over it?” Harry asked. “Seriously it doesn’t matter. Just tell me about your day.” He said trying to get away from the subject before Louis got too worked up.

Louis let out a huff as he glanced over at Harry and then back to the road. “It was really great, the kids are all amazing and Elizabeth is the sweetest person. It doesn’t even feel like work.” He said through a small smile.

“Well that’s good.” Harry said quietly as he grinned to himself, loving that Louis found a job he really enjoys. “They like the guitar?” He asked.

Louis quickly nodded. “They loved it. This one little girl Clare, she’s the cutest thing, she asked if I wrote my own songs and I told them all I sang a song for a very good friend of mine one time.” He said through a chuckle, knowing Harry would understand Louis was talking about him.

Harry laughed as he looked over at his boyfriend. “Good to know I’m your very good friend who’s having your kid.” He said.

Louis shrugged as he smiled at Harry. “Well I dunno H do I tell a bunch of toddlers I’m dating a boy, they probably wouldn’t understand.”

“Yeah they wouldn’t get it.” Harry said through a chuckle. “But I’m really happy you had a good day.” He said.

“And it’s gonna get better cause I get to go to practice.” Louis said sarcastically.

Harry looked over at Louis confused. “And thats a bad thing?” He asked.

Louis pulled into the parking lot and parked the car before getting out and answering Harry as they made their way inside and to the elevators. “Well now they all know you’re pregnant and they’ll ask a bunch of questions. I dunno I don’t really want to deal with them.” He said.

“Remember you have to talk to the paps or just someone in the media anyway so they don’t bother us.” Harry reminded him. “You’ll have to answer a bunch of questions then too.”

Louis walked out of the elevator and down the hall towards their flat before unlocking the door and kicking his shoes off, with Harry following him. “True.” He muttered. “I’ll have my coach give me the number for one of the daytime talk shows or something and see if they’ll do an interview.” Louis said as he made his way into their bedroom and got his football stuff together.

“Plus you never know babe, maybe the team will be excited and everything.” Harry yelled from the kitchen.

Louis hummed a noncommittal agreement even though Harry couldn’t hear him as he changed his clothes. Once he was done changing into his practice clothes Louis grabbed his bag from the bed and walked into the kitchen to grab a granola bar since he hasn’t eaten since lunch and it was nearing 3:30 pm.

“Heading out already?” Harry asked.

“Yeah practice starts at 4 so that means get there at 3:50.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Okay, well I’m making fajitas tonight so don’t be late.” Harry said with a smile.

Louis nearly moaned at the sound of that. “God I love you.” He said through a light laugh before he connected their lips. “See you when I get home.” Louis said as he pulled away.

“Alright, I love you too, work hard.” Harry called after Louis as he walked towards the front door.

Louis said a final goodbye before heading back out of the building and getting into his car. He made the 15 minute drive to the stadium and as he got to the pitch he saw most of his team already there. Louis refused to look up from the ground as he put his workout bag on one of the benches and began putting his shin guards and cleats on, but he looked up when all of a sudden there wasn’t any sun on him as there was a shadow of someone. Louis looked up and saw his team standing in front of him, but Jake was directly in front.

“Hey mate.” Jake said quietly. “So the team, we all saw the news article and everything and so we uh, we got you something.” He said nervously

Louis looked at Jake confused and then scanned his team noticing they were all smiling at him. As he looked back to Jake he saw him holding a tiny football jersey that would fit a baby with ‘Tomlinson’ written on the back as well as the number ‘1’ in their Manchester colors.

Louis stood up and slowly took the small jersey from Jake and as he looked at it a wide smile came to his face.

“It’s just a little congratulations from all of us.” Jake said sheepishly.

“Oh my God I can’t thank you guys enough for this.” Louis said quietly. “This is really great, just… Thanks lads.” He said feeling relieved that the team was happy for him.

“Oh! We also got this one for Harry.” Jake said passing Louis another jersey but much this one being much  bigger. “We figured that since he’s pregnant he’ll get bigger and won’t be able to fit in yours anymore.”

Louis couldn’t believe that his team had done this for him as he grabbed the bigger jersey from Jake. He looked down at it and it was exactly what his jersey is designed as now but just bigger. “Guys I really don’t know what to say.” Louis said quietly as he looked at the team.

“It’s just a congrats from us.” Philip one of the offenders said.

“Yeah, we’re happy for you mate.” Colin added in as he smiled over at Louis.

“Thank you guys again… And I know Harry will love this, he was already complaining about not being able to fit into my jersey.” Louis  said through a chuckle.

“Tomlinson!”

Louis quickly turned away from the team and saw his coach and some woman next to him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before thanking his team one more time and walking over to his coach.

“Hey coach what’s up?” Louis asked as he approached his coach and the older woman.

“Louis this is Elise from Good Morning England, she wanted to talk to you.” Louis’ coach said introducing them and then walking away towards the team.

Louis smiled at the older woman before offering her his hand to shake. “Hi, i’ve seen your show before, it’s great to meet you.” He said politely.

Elise shook his hand and smiled at him before speaking. “It’s nice to finally meet you Louis, I’ve heard nothing but great things.” She said happily. “Now I wanted to talk to you about maybe coming in and doing an interview with us.”

Louis looked at her surprised and actually grateful that he didn’t have to reach out to anyone and ask for an interview. “When would it be?” He asked worried it would conflict with work.

“We can have you scheduled for next month on the 6th which is a Saturday morning. Also if you do the interview for us we’ll pay you £1,000. You’re a hot commodity right now and we want to make sure we get you first.” Elise said through a chuckle.     

Louis looked at her in shock that people were willing to pay just to talk to him. “Wow, yeah that sounds great.” He said happily.

Elise smiled at Louis before reaching in her bag and pulling out a card. “Here’s my number. We’ll have someone contact you the day before the interview and give you all the details.” She said handing Louis her card.

“Thanks, I look forward to it.” Louis said happily.

“Well I’ll let you get to practice, thank you again Louis.” Elise said through a smile before she walked towards the parking lot.

Louis watched as she walked away and turned the card over in his hand as a smile formed on his lips. Not only could he get the whole media thing over with but he got paid for it too.

*~*

**1 Month Later**

“Lou are you sure thats all you want to wear?” Harry asked.

Louis looked down at his outfit and found nothing wrong with it. He was wearing tan chinos, a grey button down and red suspenders. “Yeah, why?” He asked as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

“Babe you’re going to be on television, you don’t want to wear like a suit?” Harry asked. It’s not that Louis looked bad, he actually looked great, but he’s going to be on tv.    

“The only suit I have is too formal for this. Plus they said to wear whatever makes me comfortable and that would mean suspenders.” Louis said through a chuckle as he finished his hair.

Harry laughed lightly to himself as he nodded. “Well you look great anyway.” He said before pecking his boyfriend’s lips and walking out of the bathroom.

Louis smiled at Harry before following him towards the front door and to the elevator. The two boys got in the car and followed the directions they were given to get to the tv studio and as soon as they pulled into the parking lot Louis immediately felt his nerves kick in.

“Shit Harry I can’t do this.” Louis said just as they were about to go in the building.

Harry let out a deep breath and rubbed a hand over his face, thinking it was too early for this. “Babe yes you can. Just don’t look at the cameras and it’ll be fine.” He said as he pulled Louis’ hand inside.

“Haz stop, don’t make me go.” Louis said trying to go back outside.  

“Louis.” Harry whined as he pulled his boyfriend even harder. “C’mon just get it over with.” He said.

Louis quickly shook his head, not wanting to make a fool of himself on television.

“Louis!”

The two boys immediately stopped their struggle as they heard Louis’ name called. When Louis looked up he saw Elise walking towards them.

“Hi.” Louis squeaked out.

“It’s so good to see you again, you ready?” Elise asked through a smile.

Louis looked between the older woman and Harry, feeling terrified as he realized how many people were actually going to watch him. Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend before pulling him into his side and kissing his temple, trying to calm him down.

“He’s fine, just a little nervous.” Harry said seeing as Louis wouldn’t answer.

“You must be his boyfriend then.” Elise said. “You seem to be getting pretty famous even though no one knows who you are.” She said through a chuckle.

“Yeah, I’m the boyfriend.” Harry said laughing lightly to himself. “Harry Styles.” He said offering his hand to the older woman.

Elise shook his hand and introduced herself before looking back to Louis. “Alright we’ll be on in about 20 minutes, so you need to go over to make up and have them fix you up a bit.” She said happily.

Harry chuckled as he saw Louis’ eyes go wide.

“Is makeup really necessary?” Louis asked shakily.

Elise nodded as she laughed at the younger lad. “Yeah, sorry dear.” She said. “If you head straight back you’ll find it. Just tell them who you are and they’ll get straight to work.”

Louis let out a deep breath before nodding and grabbing Harry’s hand. He led Harry to where Elise said to go and as soon as he got there he was put into a chair in front of a mirror.

“Hi, i’m Lou, I’ll be doing your makeup.”

Louis looked up and saw a woman in maybe her late 20’s getting some makeup supplies together. “You know to make your life easier you don’t have to do any on me, i’m fine.” Louis offered.

Lou chuckled at him as she shook her head. “Sorry love that’s not how it works.” She said before running a makeup brush over his face.

Louis scrunched his nose and closed his eyes as he felt the brush on him. Next to Louis Harry was trying his hardest not to laugh at his boyfriend.

“Shut up.” Louis muttered.

Harry put his hands up, meaning no harm as he smiled at Louis. “You look great babe.” He said.

“So you must be the footie player everyone is talking about.” Lou said as she gathered more makeup on her brush.

Louis shrugged. “I’m a footie player I don’t know about the whole ‘everyone talking about me’ thing.” He said.

Lou chuckled as she put down the brush and got in front of Louis to fix his hair a little bit. “I heard you’re the next star and that we had to get you before anyone else does. But I mean you don’t even look 20.” She said as she combed her fingers through his hair.

Louis chuckled and so did Harry as they listened to her. “Maybe because i’m not 20.” He said. “I’m 19.”

Lou looked at him shocked. “And they’re already claiming you’ll be one of the best players the league has ever seen. Impressive.”

Louis scoffed. “No, it’s nothing.” He said.

“Babe clearly it isn’t nothing if multiple people are saying that.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis just rolled his eyes as Lou finished up his hair and once she was done he looked at himself in the mirror and Louis hated to admit that he actually looked pretty good. Lou walked them over to the backstage of where they were shooting and Louis immediately felt his nerves pick up again.

“You’ll do great love.” Harry said before kissing Louis quickly.

Louis nodded to himself and started shuffling on his feet as they called ‘action’ and the introduction to the show began. Someone had come up to him and put a microphone on his shirt and clipped the battery to the back of his pants. Louis felt his heart rate pick up and his palms begin to sweat as he realized he was going to be on television in front of millions of people. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Louis was a nervous wreck and all Harry could do was rub his back and tell him everything was going to be okay.

“Mr. Tomlinson you’re on in ten.”

Louis looked over and saw they were counting down from ten and he let out a deep breath before kissing Harry one more time and slowly walking out onto to where the cameras were on Elise and the other host.

“Here he is, the next football star, Louis Tomlinson.” Elise introduced as Louis came onto set.

Louis put on a smile as he walked into the lights and cheers erupted. He offered Elise his hand to shake and then the other host, finding out his name was Jon, before taking a seat.

“Louis it’s great to have you with us this morning.” Elise said through a smile.

“It’s great to be here.” Louis said, trying his best to not show how nervous he was.

“So Louis you’ve been keeping the media in the dark for a little bit, when anyone tries to talk to you, you just kind of ignore them, why is that?” Jon asked.

“It’s not like I was going out of my way to ignore anyone, it’s just… Everything is still so new me I’m not used to it yet.” Louis said.

“Well I’m sure it must be hard to adjust to high school football and then being thrown into a more competitive league, as well as becoming captain as just a freshman.” Jon said.

“The training was dramatically different, I mean I could feel myself getting stronger and better after just one practice. And with becoming captain I was shocked at first when my coach told me that the team had asked him for me to become captain. I only knew them for a few months and already they wanted me to lead them.” Louis said through a chuckle as he shook his head, still finding it unbelievable.

“Well it’s evident from just watching your games why they chose you. You’re the best player on the team and clearly leading a team comes natural to you, anyone can see when they watch you on the pitch.” Jon said and just as he began talking about it clips of Louis playing began to show on the screen behind them.

Louis turned and watched himself on the screen for a second. “I don’t know I mean, I want to be the best player I can be, and I want the team to do well.” He explained quietly. “Sometimes it can get a bit stressful though when everyone is looking to you for the answer.” Louis said turning away from the screen and back to Jon and Elise.

“Not only with everyone looking to you, but theres uni and then on top of that finding out you’re becoming a father.” Elise said  “How has that been? How’ve you handled it?” She asked.

Louis smiled to himself as he looked off to the side and saw Harry. Just at the thought of the baby and his boyfriend he felt himself relax. “It’s been amazing, really. You know when we first found out of course we were a little shook up but after we thought about what was really going on we couldn’t wipe the smiles off our faces. Actually when we went to the doctor for the second time I recorded the sound of the baby’s heartbeat, it was incredible. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy.” Louis said through his grin.

“And how far along is your boyfriend?” Elise asked, noticing how excited Louis got as he talked about the baby.

Louis looked over at Harry again and smiled at him before turning back to Elise and Jon. “He’s just about 4 months.” He said.

Elise and Jon smiled at Louis as they saw just how happy he was talking about his growing family. “We see you keep looking over at him, should we bring him out?” Jon asked through a chuckle.

Louis’ grin widened at that as he looked at Harry who was quickly shaking his head. Louis nodded and waved him onto the set making Harry mouth a big ‘NO’. The crowd began clapping, wanting to meet Louis Tomlinson’s mysterious boyfriend, that no one seemed to know anything about. Louis smiled over at Harry and Harry rolled his eyes before slowly shuffling onto the set. The crowd began clapping and cheering even louder as Harry waved to the cameras and took a seat next to Louis on the couch.

“I hate you.” Harry whispered to Louis.

Louis chuckled and moved his hand onto Harry’s thigh. “Love you too.” He said through his smile.

“Well, well, well the mysterious boyfriend is revealed.” Jon said through a chuckle. “Care to tell us a bit about yourself?” He asked.

Harry looked over to Louis before looking back to Jon and Elise. “My name is uh Harry Styles, I’m 17, I’m dating Louis… Thats kind of it.” He said slowly, understanding why Louis was so nervous earlier.

The crowd laughed as well did Louis and the hosts of the show. “You can see why I keep him around, he’s a real charmer.” Louis joked.

Elise and Jon laughed as they looked at the pair. “So Harry how has finding out about the baby been for you?” Elise asked, smiling kindly at the younger lad.

Harry chuckled to himself as he thought about it. “To be honest I was a wreck. I was so nervous about everything, like money, clothes and food for the baby, just everything. I was nervous Louis wouldn’t want this but I really scared myself for no reason.” He said.

“He thought I was going to leave him.” Louis continued. “I looked at him like he was mad because there is no way I would ever, I mean look at him.” He said, sending a wink over to Harry and making the room fill with laughter.

Harry could feel himself blush as Louis said that and the older lad squeezed his thigh. As the room quieted back down Elise looked back to the pair.

“And Louis how did you react when Harry told you?” Elise asked.

Louis shrugged. “Um I was a bit shocked.” He said scratching the back of his head.

Harry scoffed as he looked over at his boyfriend. “Shocked? Really babe you-”

Harry was interrupted as Louis quickly covered his mouth with his hand, making the room erupt in laughter again. Harry laughed to himself as he pried Louis’ hand off his mouth.

“He fainted.” Harry said through his laughter as Louis was trying his hardest to stop him from talking, not wanting everyone to know he passed out.

As soon as Harry said it the entire room was laughing even louder than they had been before and Louis immediately felt himself blush. He glared over at Harry, making the younger lad laugh louder.

“Aw C’mon Lou!” Harry said as he saw his boyfriend was pouting. “Look at him. He always makes this face when he gets embarrassed or doesn’t get what he wants.” He said as he pat Louis’ thigh.

“I do not!” Louis said looking at his boyfriend shocked.

“Really Lou? Please share with everyone what happened the other night at the store.” Harry said with an amused grin.

“There’s nothing to tell.” Louis retorted back.

Everyone in the room was too amused by the pairs bickering to try and break it up. Elise and Jon just sat back and watched.

Harry looked at Louis with that face ‘are you kidding me’ before turning to Elise and Jon. “My lovely boyfriend and I were at the store, and he tried to sneak twinkies into the cart. Now he’s in training and I didn’t want him to have them cause they’re awful for you. As soon as I take them out of the cart he starts pouting, like this, just like this.” Harry said pointing to Louis’ face. Everyone listened with amused smiles on their faces as they watched the pair. “And because he is such a child he felt the need to sit down in the middle of aisle and demand I buy the twinkies!” He said, making the room laugh. “Now the Manchester University team should thank me because I don’t let him eat that crap, but it’s definitely good to know that when the baby comes I’ll be taking care of two kids.” Harry said through a chuckle.

The audience clapped and cheered as Louis sat there with his arms folded over his chest. “I hate you.” He muttered to Harry.

“Love you too.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“Well you two seem to have quite the relationship.” Jon said through his laughter.

“Most of the time it’s nice.” Louis said jokingly.

Harry rolled his eyes before poking his boyfriend’s side, making a small giggle escape him. “But really it’s great.” Harry said through a small smile. “Especially when we found out about the baby I think we got even closer.”

Louis nodded his agreement as he wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him into his side.

“Have you two made any preparations for the baby?” Jon asked.

Both Harry and Louis nodded and both of them started talking, making each other laugh before Harry let Louis speak. “When we moved into our flat the guy we rent it from put a crib in there for us, which was really great, we really appreciated that. But so far we’ve got bedding, a changing table, a rocking chair and little by little we’re decorating it.” Louis said happily.

“Louis how did your team take the news?” Elise asked.

Louis smiled to himself before answering. “They were great. They got us a football jersey for the baby that matched mine, and it has my last name on it and a little number ‘1’ on the back. It’s the cutest thing.” He said, looking over at Harry who was smiling too.

“And you’re family?” Jon asked.

Louis looked over to Harry, letting him answer this one. “Our mums reacted how you would expect.” Harry said through a chuckle. “But they’ve all been really supportive, especially our mates. But Louis has four little sisters and I don’t think they quite understand what’s going on. All they know is that Lou and I moved in together and they know I’m pregnant but I don’t think they get that in 5 months there will be a new person in the family.”

Louis smiled to himself as he listened to Harry. “I think that everyone is really excited though. Our mates keep sayin they’re gonna be uncles and our mums are arguing about who’s grandma and who’s nana, it’s just been great with how everyone is handling it.”

Elise smile at the pair and shifted in her seat before looking back at them. “Now how long have you two been dating?” She asked through her grin.

“It’ll be two years in October.” Louis said.

Jon looked at them shocked. “That’s it?” He asked.

Louis looked over at Harry and smiled at him as he shrugged. “You could be in a relationship for two years and feel nothing or you could be in a relationship for two months and feel everything.” He said softly as he looked at his boyfriend. “Time isn’t a measure of love.” Louis said looking back at the man in front of him.

The audience let out quiets ‘awws’ as they looked at the pair. Even Harry was a bit taken back by what Louis said.

“I mean I fell for Harry maybe even before our first date.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle as he smiled softly at his boyfriend.

“Was that the same for you Harry?” Elise asked.

Harry looked away from Louis and nodded subtly at the older woman. “How could I not? He was the captain of the football team, cutest guy in school, sorry excuse me he doesn’t like cute.” He said, making a small laugh escape the audience. “Hottest guy in school and also one of the sweetest and funniest person I’ve ever talked to.” Harry said as he smiled gently at his boyfriend.

Louis couldn’t take his eyes off of Harry as he listened to his boyfriend. Forgetting where they were and not even realizing he was doing it Louis closed the difference between them and kissed Harry. The room erupted in ‘awws’ and applause, taking Louis out of his small trance as he pulled away from Harry, unable to keep the smile off his face.

“Love you.” Louis whispered through his grin.

“Love you too.” Harry whispered back before pecking Louis’ lips one more time.

“Well unfortunately it looks like we’re out of time, but thank you Louis and Harry for joining us.” Jon said happily.

“Yes, it’s nice to get to know the many sides of Louis Tomlinson.” Elise said through a chuckle.

Elise and Jon stood up to shake the pair’s hands and Louis and Harry stood up with them.

“Thank you for having us.” Louis said happily as he shook their hands.

As soon as they were done shaking hands the lights and cameras cut out, making the set seem a bit duller.

“Thank you two again for joining us, it was great talking to you.” Elise said.

“We appreciate being asked to come.” Louis said through a smile.

Elise grinned back at them before walking to someone off set and then going back to the pair. “Here you are.” She said passing Louis a check.

Louis honestly forgot about it, but he was grateful as he took it from her. “Oh, thank you.” He said as he looked down at it. “Wait!” Louis said as she began to walk away. “There’s £2,000 on here.” He said remembering that Elise said they would give him £1,000 for the interview.

Elise smiled at him. “Think of it as a congratulations gift.” She said before walking away.

Louis watched her walk away shocked before turning to Harry. “Looks like we’re going to do a bit of baby shopping today.” He said through a chuckle.

*~*

“H should we just get like neutral colored clothes since we don’t know the gender?” Louis asked as he looked at some onesies hanging up.

Harry walked over to Louis from where he was looking at bottles and saw the little clothes. “Shit these are cute.” He muttered through a laugh as he saw how small the onesies were. “I think we should wait until we know if it’s a boy or girl before we buy clothes.” Harry said.

“You don’t want it to be a surprise?” Louis asked, putting the little clothes back.

Harry shrugged. “Not really. I want to know if I can dress my little girl like a princess or my little man like his dad.” He said before pecking Louis’ lips.

Louis smiled into the kiss and chuckled at his boyfriend. “Alright, fair enough. I didn’t know you like my style that much.” He said as he moved over to the bottles and looked at a couple.

Harry hummed as he picked up a box of bottles he wanted to get. “I find it utterly adorable.” He said.

Louis rolled his eyes as he took the box of bottles from Harry and put it in the cart before they moved to look at the baby carriers and strollers.

“Have you thought about any names?” Louis asked as he looked at the different carriers.

Harry shrugged as he followed his boyfriend. “Not really. Again I think we should start thinking about it when we know the gender.” He said, stopping in front of a carrier he liked.

“Whens the next appointment?” Louis asked as he walked over to Harry to see what he was looking at.

“Well we just had one the other day, so we don’t have one for another month or so.” Harry said.

Louis groaned. “I can’t wait that long to find out.” He whined.

Harry chuckled at him before picking up the carrier and seeing how it felt carrying it. “Sorry babe, but just think of how exciting it’ll be when we find out.” He said. “Do you like this one?” Harry asked, showing Louis the carrier.

Louis took the carrier from Harry and held it in his own hand. It was a good weight he thought. As he looked in it, it was simple enough. There was extra padding around the head and overall it looked comfortable. “Yeah, you want this one?” He asked.

Harry nodded as he looked for the box the carrier came in as the one they were looking at was just the display one. Louis put the carrier back down and once Harry found the box for it Louis grabbed it and put it in the cart.

“Alright love, think we have enough for today?” Louis asked looking in the cart.

Harry looked in the cart and he saw that they had pacifiers, a bottle warmer, bottles, blankets, the carrier, some stuffed animals, a mobile and baby monitor. “Yeah, definitely. I think we actually have most of the stuff we need.” He said as they walked towards the check out line.

Louis nodded his agreement as he began to place the items in front of the register to get checked out. “What else do we need? Just the stroller, clothes and diapers I think.”

“Well that and formula, wipes and I want some more decorations for the room it still just looks a little bland.” Harry said.

Louis chuckled to himself as he pulled out his wallet. “Babe Zayn already did some paintings of what in there? Wasn’t it like animals or something, but they’re likely bubbly and all cute?” He asked.

“Yeah he did but I don’t know, I feel like somethings missing.” Harry said.

Louis shook his head and smiled at his boyfriend. “Love it’s fine, prefect even.” He said before pecking Harry’s lips.

Harry let out a small huff as Louis put their bags in the cart and began to walk out of the store. “Fine.” He muttered.

“You know we have blankets, pictures, stuffed animals, it’s every baby’s dream.” Louis chuckled as he pushed the cart towards the car. “Don’t spoil our baby when it’s not even born yet.”

Harry rolled his eyes as they got to the car and opened the trunk to put what they bought in it. He couldn’t help but want the baby to have a nice room, he wanted to give the baby everything he could. But he knew he tended to go overboard when it came to decorating, so he figured for Louis’ sake he could take it easy, just this one time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Louis' first day at the nursery and the interview? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	17. Chapter 17

“Louis if you keep squeezing my hand like that it’ll fall off.” Harry said as he lost feeling in his left arm.

“Sorry.” Louis muttered as he refused to take his eyes off the screen.

Sarah chuckled at the pair as she moved the wand around Harry’s 5 month old belly. “Alright Louis, are you ready?” She asked, knowing Louis has been waiting a month for this moment.

Louis quickly nodded as he looked at the screen, just seeing his growing baby in black and grey.

Sarah smiled at him before looking back at the screen. She laughed quietly to herself before leaning forward and whispering to Harry, making a wide grin come across the younger lads face.

“What?!” Louis asked with wide eyes. “What is it?!” He asked anxiously.

“Looks like you’ll be having a girl.” Sarah said through a soft smile.

Louis felt his heart skip a beat as a huge smile came across his face. As soon as he heard Sarah he cupped Harry’s cheeks between his hands and kissed him, never wiping the grin off his face. Harry chuckled into the kiss as he saw how excited and happy Louis was.

“Harry we’re having a girl, a little baby girl.” Louis rushed out as he crushed his boyfriend in a hug.

“I know love, I heard her too.” Harry mumbled through a chuckle as Louis released him and began kissing him again.

“Oh my God I love you so much! Harry a little girl!” Louis said like it was the most amazing thing he’s ever heard.

Harry chuckled at his boyfriend one more time before pecking his lips again. “I know love.” He said quietly through his smile.

“We need to go shopping!” Louis gushed out. He was far too excited to pink out the nursery.

“Let me clean him off and then you can take him.” Sarah said as she wiped Harry’s stomach. “And I know you’ll want a sonogram so I’ll just print that out for you.” She said, knowing Louis liked to get at least one picture every appointment.

“Thank you.” Louis said happily as he took the picture from Sarah. “I need to call my mum!” He said, pulling out his cellphone as he waited for Harry to leave.

“Thanks again Sarah, we’ll see you next month.” Harry said through a smile as Louis tried to pull him out the door, wanting to get shopping.

Louis pulled Harry out of the office as he had his phone pressed to his ear, wanting his mum to pick up. “Mum!” Louis yelled into the phone as he heard someone pick up.

“Louis?” Jay asked concerned. “What’s wrong, what happened?” She asked.

“Mum it’s a girl! We’re having a little baby girl!!” Louis said excitedly as he and Harry got into the car.

Louis put the phone on speaker so Harry could hear too as he began to pull out of the parking lot.

“What?! Louis that great! Congrats sweetheart!” Jay said happily through the phone. “How’s Harry? Is he excited?” She asked.

“Couldn’t be happier!” Harry said.

“Oh I’m on speaker.” Jay chuckled. “Hi dear, congrats to you too.” She said through a smile.

“Thanks.” Harry said towards the phone.

“What’re you boys up to now then?” Jay asked.

“From the looks of where we are I think Lou is driving to the baby store.” Harry said through a quiet laugh.

“Haz we need clothes for her anyway.” Louis said as he rolled his eyes. “Wiat! Shit! I can say her now!! Not it, or just the baby, but her!” He said nearly jumping in his seat.

Harry chuckled at his boyfriend and Jay laughed through the phone as Louis was freaking out.

“I’ll leave you boys to it then.” Jay said through a chuckle. “Congrats again, and call me later sweetheart, love you both.” She said sweetly.

“Will do, love you mum.” Louis said as he smiled to himself.

Harry said his goodbyes and Louis hung up the phone just as he pulled into the store’s parking lot. Louis quickly got to the other side of the car to open Harry’s door for him and once the younger lad was out Louis took his hand and led them inside. Harry chuckled as his boyfriend was nearly pulling him through the store trying to get to the baby girl section.

“Here!” Louis said happily as he saw all the little girls clothes. “Shit H look how cute this is.” He said as he picked up a little pink onesie.

“Very cute.” Harry said softly. “We just getting clothes today then?” He asked as he took the onesie from Louis.

Louis shrugged as he walked through aisle, looking at the various outfits. “We can get diapers too. What else do we need anyway?” He asked.

“Stroller, formula, burping cloths, and wipes.” Harry said as he placed two more onesies in the cart. “Babe look at this.” He said through a chuckle, showing Louis a onesie.

“Of course I’m cute! Haven’t you seen my daddy?” Louis read out loud through a laugh. “Get that.” He said with a smile. “Definitely talking about you.”

Harry scoffed as he placed the onesie in the cart and shook his head. “No way love, all about you.” He said through a chuckle before pecking his boyfriend’s lips quickly.

Louis smiled and shook his head as he pulled Harry in for one more kiss. “I want to find her like a little football uniform.” He said.

“Didn’t the team get her a jersey though?” Harry asked as he looked at little shoes.

“Yeah, but she needs little shorts and cleats.” Louis said like it was obvious.

“Lou a newborn can’t wear cleats.” Harry chuckled.

Louis let out a deep breath before looking over at Harry. “Not actual cleats just shoes that look like cleats. C’mon how cute would that be? Me in my uniform and you wearing my jersey and she has her little outfit?” Louis asked through a smile. Just picturing it he thought it was the cutest thing ever.

Harry shrugged and smiled to himself as he thought about it too. “Okay, yeah that would be really cute.” He said.

Louis grinned triumphantly to himself as he looked for little football shorts and shoes. As he looked through the clothes he couldn’t help but want to buy every article of clothing as it would look so cute on his little girl. Louis found shorts but they were far too big for any newborn, but he found the smallest pair and she would definitely have to grow into them, but they would fit her well enough.

“Babe.” Harry said, trying to get Louis’ attention. “Found a pair of shoes.” He said through a chuckle as he held up a tiny pair of adidas shoes.

“Shit, this is gonna be the cutest dressed kid ever.” Louis said as he rushed over to Harry to look at the shoes.

“Well look who’s dressing her.” Harry said before pecking Louis’ lips. “Alright love why don’t we grab about five more outfits and get a stroller and we can be done for the day?” He asked, putting the shorts and shoes in the cart along with the three other onesies they had.

“Only five?” Louis asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

“Well I know my mum already got some neutral colored onesies and I’m sure your mum and the boys will get us some clothes too.” Harry said as he chuckled at how upset his boyfriend looked that they couldn’t keep shopping. “I think Gem and Ni actually got us something but they won’t say what.”

“Weird.” Louis muttered as he looked through the little outfits, trying to find the ones he liked best. “But that’s really nice of them. We should invite them over for dinner or something.” He said.

Harry immediately stopped what he was doing and looked to his boyfriend. “Um no?” He said, making it seem like that was a stupid suggestion.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he looked over at Harry. “Why not?” He asked.

“Is that a serious question Lou? Really? You and I and my sister and Niall all sitting down for dinner? It would be a disaster…” Harry huffed.

“Babe you don’t know that. Here I’ll call Gem right now and see if they want to come over tonight.” Louis said pulling out his phone.

“Louis don’t you dare.” Harry warned.

Louis rolled his eyes as he typed in Gemma’s cell number and brought the phone to his ear. It almost seemed that in a millisecond Harry was right next to him, trying to pry the phone from his grip.

“Haz stop!” Louis said as he tried to get out of Harry’s grip.

Harry pulled on Louis’ arm, trying his hardest to get the phone from him and people who were walking by stopped and watched the struggle between the pair.

“Hey Gem you and Ni wanna come over for dinner tonight?” Louis breathed into the phone as he tried to push Harry away from him.

“Louis stop!” Harry said trying to reach the phone.

Gemma chuckled into the phone as she heard her brother. “Doesn’t sound like he wants us over.” She said.

“Doesn’t matter, I do. So come over around 6 yeah? Okay, great, then see you later, bye.” Louis rushed out before hanging up the phone and smiling evilly at his boyfriend.

“Why would you do that?!” Harry asked annoyed. “You know how much I hate being near the two of them when they’re together!” He complained.

“Haz seriously sooner or later you’ll have to get used to them. They’ve been dating for almost a year.” Louis said as he shook his head and began walking over to the stroller section.

“Louis it’s weird! He’s our mate, she’s my sister, everything about it just grosses me out!” Harry said as he followed his boyfriend.

“And so after tonight you will get over how uncomfortable you are when you’re near them. Seriously if they end up together for the long run you’ll have to see them together forever.” Louis said.

“Stop.” Harry said shaking his head. “They will not stay together. Niall is gonna find a way to mess it all up, there’s no way Gem would ever and I mean never, ever marry Niall.”

Louis chuckled as he stopped in front of a stroller he liked. “You never know babe. Niall can be a real sweetheart and Gem seems like she’s fallen pretty hard.”

“Louis please stop before I refuse to touch you for the next month.” Harry warned.

Louis laughed one more time before putting his hands up in defeat and pulling the stroller down to get a better look at it. “Alright, fine.” He said, not wanting to upset Harry too much. “What do you think love? You like this one?” Louis asked as he looked down at the stroller.

Harry huffed and combed his fingers through his hair before walking over to his boyfriend. He saw that the stroller had a padded handle and cup holder as well as a tray. It was a soft pink color mixed with purple and overall it was pretty cute. Harry could see that this stroller was the kind that they could use until their daughter was about 3 or 4 years old and that seemed to be perfect for them.

“Yeah, looks good.” Harry said through a smile.

Louis grinned back at him before putting the display stroller back and getting the boxed stroller. “Alright love I’ll carry this, you push the cart.” He said as he began to walk to the checkout.

The pair made their way to checkout and once everything was in the car they made their way home. As soon as Louis got the stroller into their flat and Harry had the bags, Harry made his way to the nursery to put everything in it’s place.

“Hazza what’ll we be having for dinner?” Louis yelled from the kitchen as he looked through the fridge.

“Well I don’t know considering you invited two extra people over.” Harry huffed as he folded up the little onesies and put them away in the drawer.

“Harry.” Louis whined as he couldn’t find any food he wanted to eat.

“Louis I don’t know what to tell you.” Harry said as he walked out of the nursery and took a seat on the couch.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he looked over at his boyfriend. “Are you gonna make something?” He asked confused.

“Why don’t you make something Lou? Hm?” Harry asked.

Louis scoffed as he closed the fridge and walked over to the couch, taking a seat next to Harry. “Cause I don’t want to poison anyone love.” He said through a chuckle as he picked up the remote and turned on the tv. “But they’re coming in about two hours so we gotta figure something out.” Louis said as he pat Harry’s thigh.

Harry shook his head as he looked at the screen. “You can figure it out, I don’t know.” He huffed.

Louis looked over at Harry confused. “What’s your problem?” He asked, not understanding why Harry was upset.

“Louis I don’t have a problem I just don’t want to make dinner. Is that so weird that after cooking every night for I don’t even know how long I would just like one night off?” Harry asked with a bit of agitation in his voice.

Louis was a bit taken back by what Harry had said and was about to retort back but he quickly stopped himself. As he looked over at his boyfriend he had to remind himself that Harry was pregnant and that not all days would be good ones. So instead of pissing Harry off more Louis just nodded his head.

“You’re right love, I’m sorry.” Louis said quietly. “What can I do? What do you want me to make?” He asked as he reached over to rub Harry’s back.

Harry let out a deep breath before he looked over at Louis and offered him a small smile. “No, I’m sorry, I have no reason to get upset.” He said as he combed his fingers through his hair.

Louis chuckled to himself as he shook his head. “You don’t need a reason to be upset love. Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” He said through a small smile.

“I don’t really want you burning the flat down so why don’t you just order something?” Harry said through a light laugh.

“Alright, you want pizza, chinese, subs, italian?” Louis asked, thinking of anything he could pick up.

“Well if Ni and Gem are coming over then get a pizza but could you order me a turkey club and chips?” Harry asked tiredly.

“Course babe.” Louis said through a gentle smile before leaning forward and kissing Harry’s temple.

Once Louis called the pizza place he got more comfortable on the couch as he found a movie for him and Harry to watch until Gemma and Niall came. “Here love, put your feet up.” Louis said to Harry, patting his own legs.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows before shifting himself so he was laying down and his feet were resting on Louis’ thighs. Louis smiled at him before bring up his hands and rubbing Harry’s feet. Harry nearly let out a moan at how good it felt, making the older lad chuckle.

“God I love you.” Harry hummed as he rested his head against the armrest of the couch.

“Love you too.” Louis muttered through a quiet chuckle.

*~*

“Loueh!”

Louis was crushed in a hug as Niall bounded for him. He stumbled back into the flat as he felt his breath leave his lungs.

“Alright Niall, c’mon off.” Gemma huffed as she moved into the flat.

Niall gave Louis one last squeeze before letting go and looking around the flat. “Where’s my favorite curly headed brother?” He asked.

“I’m not your brother.” Harry mumbled into the pillow on the couch.

“Hey! There he is!!” Niall said excitedly as he saw the younger lad laying on the couch.

Louis rolled his eyes as he watched his irish friend nearly tackle his boyfriend before he remembered he was pregnant. “Hey Gem.” He said happily.

“Hey Lou. How’s my baby brother doing today?” Gemma asked as she toed off her shoes.

“Well I’m fine thanks for asking.” Louis said through a chuckle. “But Haz is fine, just a little moody today so keep Niall at bay please.”

Gemma laughed to herself before walking into the living room to see Niall nearly sitting on top of Harry. “Babe get away from him. And you wonder why he doesn’t like being near you sometimes.” She said, trying her best to help Harry.

“What?” Niall asked confused, knowing Harry never got annoyed with him. “We were just talkin about what you and I got them for the baby!” He said happily.

“You told him?!” Gemma asked wide eyed.

Niall opened and closed his both, looking between Gemma and Harry. “Was I not supposed to?” He asked quietly.

Louis scoffed. “Nice going mate, you just royally fucked up.” He said through a chuckle as he kicked Niall off the couch so he could sit next to Harry.

“Niall it was supposed to be a surprise!” Gemma said as her boyfriend took a seat next to her on the smaller couch.

Niall quickly shrugged and put his hands up not knowing he wasn’t supposed to tell. “I’m sorry!” He rushed out. “But Gem I’m excited and he asked and I mean look at him!” Niall said as he pointed to Harry who was half asleep laying on the couch.

“Niall it doesn’t matter! It was supposed to be a Christmas present!!” Gemma said annoyed at her boyfriend.

Louis laughed to himself as he watched the two bicker. He knew it would be fun to have them over. “Christmas present?” He asked.

Gemma huffed as she rolled her eyes at Niall before turning to look at Louis. “Well the baby is due in December and I just figured it would be cute to get a little something for Christmas.” She explained.

“That’s nice of you guys, thanks.” Louis said through a small smile. “So what is it then?” He asked.

“You have to see it Lou it’s the cutest little-”

“Niall!! Stop!” Gemma yelled, begging her boyfriend to just shut his mouth.

Harry and Louis laughed at the pair as Niall said a quiet ‘sorry’ and leaned back into the couch as Gemma glared at him.

“Don’t worry Ni I’ll get it out of Haz later.” Louis said as he pat Harry’s legs that were resting on his thighs.

Gemma rolled her eyes as she got more comfortable on the couch herself. “Oh! You guys went to the doctor today didn’t you?” She asked.

“Yeah, Lou got another picture to add to the fridge.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“C’mon you have to admit it’s cute.” Louis said. “I mean when you look at the fridge you can basically see her grow-”

“Her?!” Niall shrieked. “It’s a girl?!” He asked excitedly.

“Yeah, we’re having a little girl.” Harry said through a smile.

“Oh my God guys thats amazing!!” Gemma said excited herself. “I still can’t believe I’m gonna be an aunt.” She said happily.

“And I’m gonna be an uncle!” Niall chipped in.

Harry rolled his eyes as Louis laughed to himself. “Yeah, just found out today. We even went to the store and got some clothes and the stroller. Oh! You have to see the little football uniform we have for her, it’s the cutest thing.” Louis gushed.

“You got her a footie uniform?” Niall asked through a chuckle as he wrapped an arm around Gemma and pulled her into his side.

“Well the lads on the team got her a jersey matching mine but with the number ‘1’ on it and she needed shorts and cleats so we got them.” Louis said through a shrug.

“You goin to bring her to all the games then H?” Niall asked.

“Yeah I would like to. I mean I go to every game, but she’ll be born in December so Lou will just have training and the games don’t start back up until March.” Harry explained.

A moment later there was a knock at the door and Louis got up to answer it. As he figured it was the pizza guy and even the same guy that delivered to them before who asked for Louis’ picture and autograph. He was just as excited as he was the first time he saw Louis and began talking about the interview he did on the morning show and how cute he and Harry were. Louis felt like he was standing there for a good 20 minutes but was probably five as he listened the guy. Louis was able to pay him and get the pizza and Harry’s club and chips from the pizza man eventually though and as he placed the food on the coffee table Niall and Gemma were laughing at him.

“He’s our regular pizza guy.” Louis said as he got paper plates and plastic cups, bringing them into the living room.

“Why aren’t we eating at the table?” Gemma asked as he grabbed a plate form Louis.

“Cause Haz is comfortable and I don’t want to move him.” Louis said through a shrug as he passed Harry his club and chips.

“You’re so good to me.” Harry said through a chuckle as he sat up from the couch and accepted the food Louis was passing him.

“I try.” Louis said before he pecked his boyfriend’s lips quickly. “What do you guys want to drink? I think we have a beer or two in there.” He said, directed at Niall.

“Yeah, I’ll take a beer mate, thanks.” Niall said with his mouth full.

“No problem. You two want sodas?” Louis asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

Gemma and Harry said ‘yeah’ at the same time but it sounded like jumble as they were both eating. Louis chuckled as he grabbed three sodas and a beer from the fridge before heading back to the living room and taking a seat next to Harry.

“So you lads probably haven’t talked about names or anythin but do either of you have ideas?” Niall asked as he opened his beer.

Louis and Harry looked to each other and shrugged. “I mean there are some names I like but we haven’t talk about anything.” Louis said.

“So talk about it.” Niall said gesturing between the pair.

Everyone chuckled as Louis and Harry looked back at each other and finished the bite they were chewing. “Alright love what names do you like then?” Harry asked through his laugh.

“I’ve always thought Sophia was pretty or Alex.” Louis said after he took a sip of his soda.

“Yeah Sophia is real pretty.” Niall chipped in.

Louis looked over to his best mate and chuckled before looking back at Harry. “What about you babe?” He asked.

Harry shrugged. “I dunno. I mean I like the name Alex and I know it’s a unisex name but I would want to make it more feminine.” He said.

“How would you make Alex more feminine?” Niall asked with his mouth full, earning a jab in the side from Gemma.

“We have plenty of time to talk about it.” Harry said. “No offense but I don’t really want to talk about it with you here.”

Niall furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the younger lad. “Why?” He asked with a touch of hurt in her voice.

“Ni you keep interrupting us.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“I won’t anymore, I promise!” Niall said, wanting to be apart of picking out the baby’s name.

“Babe stop, let them talk about it by themselves.” Gemma said as she pat Niall’s thigh. “But of course when they pick a name they’ll be calling us.” She said, looking over at her little brother and Louis expectantly.

“Well of course.” Harry said like it was the most obvious thing.

“Well you guys didn’t call us when you found out it was a girl.” Niall huffed. “I feel like I need to go shopping for the lil baby.”

“No, you guys already got us something.” Louis said shaking his head.

“Fine.” Niall muttered. “But she still needs a birthday present.” He said through a sly grin.

“Niall you’ll be the worst one out of all the boys to spoil that little girl.” Gemma said through a chuckle.

“I think it’ll be Lou who will be worst.” Niall said before he took another sip of his beer.

Louis rolled his eyes because at this point even he knew he was going to give his baby girl everything. “Whatever.”

“Are you guys ready to go back to school and everything? You have a plan for when the baby is born and figuring all that stuff out?” Gemma asked.

“Well Lou is still working at the nursery and he’s taking classes online.” Harry said as he pat his boyfriend’s thigh.

“Oh yeah, how’s working at the nursery Lou? You’ve been doing it for what? Like three months now?” Gemma asked.

Louis nodded as he put his finished plate down on the coffee table and looked back up to Gemma. “Yeah it’s been great. You know some days are better than others, but for the most part I love it.” He said as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him into his side.

“How much you get paid?” Niall asked, earning a glare from Gemma. “What?” He asked unsure of why he was in trouble.

“Niall you don’t just ask something like that.” Gemma huffed as she rubbed her hands over her face.

Louis chuckled as he shook his head. “No, it’s fine Gem. I’m making about £3,200 every month.” He said.

Niall looked at him surprised. “Damn Lou.” He said through a chuckle. “Must be one nice old lady.”

“My boss? Oh yeah, she’s great, sweetest woman I’ve ever met.” Louis said happily.

“That’s good that you found work you like Lou. And that pay is awesome.” Gemma said.

“Yeah, and you know I’ve done a couple of those interviews with the morning shows and magazines and they pay me for it, so we get some extra cash.” Louis said.

Niall chuckled as he nodded his head. “Yeah! I saw the first one you two did! God that was a freakin mess!” He said through his laughter.

Gemma laughed along with him. “I thought you two were hilarious.” She said. “It was just you guys, being you, it was cute.”

Louis and Harry smiled at the pair and couldn’t help but laugh themselves as they remembered how ridiculous they acted. As the night wore on neither Louis or Harry understood how Gemma was able to keep Niall around for this long as every other thing he said she sent him a warning glare. Hours later and Harry was ready to fall asleep in the middle of his sentence. Gemma and Niall said their goodbyes seeing how exhausted he was and Louis closed the door behind them before walking back over to Harry to get him to bed.

“Alright love, c’mon.” Louis said offering Harry his hands to help him stand up.

“Thank God they left I was wondering how long it would take for them to get the hint.” Harry said standing straight up.

Louis looked at his boyfriend shocked before breaking out into a loud laugh. “You aren’t tired?!” He asked, trying to catch his breath from laughing too hard.

Harry scoffed. “No. I can only handle so much of them.” He said through his own chuckle. “But tonight was actually pretty good.”

“Yeah it was. So if you’re not tired why are we going to bed?” Louis whined, knowing it was only 9:30 and it was Friday so he didn’t have work in the morning.

“Who said we’ll be sleeping?” Harry asked through a small smirk before he pecked Louis’ lips and began walking towards their bedroom.

Louis quirked his eyebrows before getting Harry’s silent message and following his boyfriend to the bedroom with a smile plastered on his face.

*~*

**1 Month Later**

“H you got your bag?” Louis asked as he pulled up to Harry’s school and realized they left in a bit of a rush so Harry might not have grabbed it.

“Yeah.” Harry said reaching to the back seat.

Louis looked at his boyfriend worriedly before stopping him from opening the door. “Babe I don’t want you going… I mean you’re due in 3 months and what if something goes wrong and I can’t get to you in time?” He asked nervously.

Harry let out a small breath before looking at his boyfriend. “Lou I’ll be fine. Any problems you’re the first one I call, promise.” He said, trying to reassure his boyfriend.

Louis shook his head, really not liking the idea of Harry going back to school, even though it was the first day he felt like something would go wrong. “I’m really just not comfortable with it…” He said quietly.

“And what do you want me to do Lou? Not go to school until the baby is born?” Harry asked like it was an impossible request.

“Well… Yeah.” Louis said even quieter. “It’s not like I just want you to stay home and do nothing with your time, I’m just worried Haz.” He explained.

Harry combed his fingers through his hair as he looked towards his school building. “What am I supposed to do about homework and notes and everything? I can’t just drop out.” He said.

“Maybe you can email your teachers and have them send you the notes and homework. It’ll be like homeschooling.” Louis said, trying to think of something, anything so Harry wouldn’t have to go.

“Louis you really should’ve said something before we got here.” Harry said.

Louis nodded his head and rubbed a hand over his face. “Yeah, I know but you were about to get out of the car and all these scenarios popped in my head. Please Haz, I’ll just worry about you all day.” He begged.

Harry let out a deep breath before looking around the school parking lot, seeing the students rushing inside. “I won’t go today and I’ll email my teachers later… If they’re okay with it I’ll do my work from home but if they’re not I’m going.” Harry compromised.

Louis’ face broke out into a grin as he nodded quickly. “Yes, okay, good, no great.” He rushed out.

“But what am I going to do today?” Harry asked.

Louis looked at the clock on the dash and cursed himself as he saw he was going to be late to work and he’d be even more late if he drove Harry back to the flat. “Just come to work with me today. You’ll love it, you can meet all the kids and everything.” He said, putting the car in drive and heading towards the direction of the nursery.

“What?! Lou I can’t just show up at your work!” Harry said as he saw they were going that way.

Louis waved it off. “It’ll be fine, Elizabeth won’t care. Plus you’ll see all the little newborns and how great I am with them.” He said sending a wink over to his boyfriend.

“And how are you going to explain me to the kids? ‘Oh yeah this is my very good friend I was telling you about, by the way he’s having my baby!’ Is that what you’ll say?” Harry asked, mocking Louis’ voice.

“Well if they assume correctly I will tell them, but yes, you are my ‘very good friend’ to them.” Louis said as he rolled his eyes.

“Are you sure Elizabeth won’t get mad?” Harry asked unsure as they pulled into the nursery parking lot.

“Yeah, if anything she’ll be excited to meet you, c’mon!” Louis said excitedly.

Harry let out a huff before opening the car door and catching up with Louis. The pair made their way inside the building and as soon as they stepped foot in the door they saw Elizabeth and a wide smile came across her face.

“I was wondering when I was going to meet you. I was starting to think Louis was trying to hide you from me.” Elizabeth said through a chuckle.

“What, I would never.” Louis said through a chuckle. “H this is Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is the famous Harry.” He said introducing them.

“It’s great to finally meet you.” Harry said happily as he shook the older woman’s hand.

“And you.” Elizabeth said through her grin as she dropped their hands. “It’s nice to put a face with who Louis is always talking about.”

“What? Elizabeth you saw the interview we did and I showed you pictures.” Louis said as he laughed lightly to himself.

“Well now I get to see him in person so shush up.” Elizabeth said jokingly.

Louis put his hands up in defeat before he began his normal routine of setting the playroom up for the kids, getting their paintings out and the brushes. “Haz you can sit at the desk if you want.” He said pointing to the desk in the corner.

Harry nodded before taking a seat and watching as his boyfriend moved fluidly through the room. “Lou what time do they come?” He asked.

Louis pulled out his phone and checked the time before getting back to organizing the paints. “Any minute.” He said seeing as it was 7:34.

“Mr.Louis!!!”

Louis shot his head up and saw Clare nearly running at him with a wide smile on her face. Louis grinned back at her before dropping to her height and scooping up the toddler into his arms. “There she is! How was your weekend sweetheart?” He asked.

“Good! I play with Anna and daddy took me shop and my, my mum got me movies!!” Clare said excitedly.

“Wow that sounds like fun!” Louis said happily. “More fun than my weekend.” He said through a chuckle.

As Harry watched Louis with the little girl he couldn’t help but allow a fond smile come across his lips. He thought that he could never get used to seeing Louis with kids. The way he interacts with them just comes so easily and Harry couldn’t wait to see how the older lad looked and treated their baby girl.

“Miss Clare would you like to meet a very good friend of mine?” Louis asked as Clare stopped her rambling.

Clare quickly nodded, eager to meet anyone Louis knew. Louis carried the toddler over to Harry and as he saw them approaching Harry smiled at them.

“Clare this is Harry, can you say hi?” Louis asked.

“Hi Harry!” She said happily.

Harry chuckled at her as he saw how excited this little girl was so early in the morning. “Hi sweetheart, how are you?” He asked sweetly.

“Good!! But what in your belly?” Clare asked confused as to why the man had a rather round stomach.

Harry glanced up at Louis and the older lad nodded subtly telling him it was okay. “Well I’m going to have a baby and the baby has to grow in my belly before it comes out.” Harry tried to explain as easily as he could.

Clare looked confused at him before turning to Louis with furrowed eyebrows. “But you need mummy and daddy.” She said remembering how her parents said that when a mum and dad love each other very much a baby will start to grow.

“Not all the time sweetheart, sometimes you can have two daddies.” Louis explained as he shifted the little girl on his hip.

“So who daddy then?” Clare asked looking back at Harry.

Harry looked back to Louis and the older lad let out a small breath before nodding at Harry again, letting him tell the toddler.

“You really want to know?” Harry asked through a small smile, making Clare nod quickly.

Harry leaned in really close and Clare wiggled out of Louis’ arms, readying herself as she was about to get told a secret. Harry chuckled at her before cupping his hand around the little girl’s ear, ready to whisper to her.

“It’s Mr. Louis.” He said quietly.

Clare’s jaw dropped as she looked at the curly haired man before looking back to Louis. “Mr. Louis!!” She said hitting the older man’s leg.

Louis pulled a shocked face, making the toddler giggle and asked to be picked up again. Louis happily obliged as he pulled Clare into his chest, making her wrap her arms around his neck.

“Mr. Louis you gon be a daddy!” Clare said as she hugged him.

Louis and Harry chuckled to themselves as Louis hugged her back. “Yeah sweetheart.” He said softly.

“So Harry you good friend, but you love him?” Clare asked as she released the older man from the hug and tried to piece all of this together.

Louis nodded as he smiled at the little girl. “I love him very much, that’s right.” He said.

“Mr. Louis gon be a daddy.” Clare said softly again, not believing it.

“What do you think? Think I’ll be a good daddy?” Louis asked the toddler before stealing a glance from Harry.

“You gon be the best daddy!!” Clare said, wrapping her arms around Louis again.

“Thanks sweetheart.” Louis said softly before hugging her back.

As the other kids began to arrive Louis had all of them put their backpacks away and go to their seats to get to painting. When he saw that all the kids were there and the newborns were comfortable in the mechanical rockers he got all of their attentions.

“Alright kiddos there’s someone I want you to meet.” Louis said, clapping his hands together. “My very good friend Harry came to spend the day with us, can you all say hi?” He asked.

There was a chorus of ‘hi’s’ as half the kids could barely talk but overall it was a nice welcome.

“Harry gon have Mr. Louis’ baby!” Clare spoke up.

Harry could feel his cheeks go bright red as all the kids looked at him confused.

“Mr. Louwee daddy?” Henry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Louis looked at the two-year-old and saw every other child looking at him just as confused. Louis smiled at Harry softly before nodding his head. “Yes, thank you for sharing that Clare.” He said teasingly, making giggles erupt from the kids. Louis explained to the kids like he had with Clare about having a baby. They all seemed to understand for the most part but there was no denying every single one of them was excited about Louis becoming a father.

“Mr.Lowee you bring baby!!” Henry said.

Louis chuckled at him before nodding. “When the baby is born she’s going to be coming here with me.” He confirmed.

Henry looked up from his painting with a blinding smile, excited about meeting the baby. “You have lil girl, you need lil boy.” He said.

Louis chuckled at him before looking back to Harry to see if he heard that and sure enough he had as he was laughing himself. “What’s wrong with a little girl?” He asked.

Henry shook his head as he looked down at his scribbled painting. “Nofing wrong. You need boy and girl.” He said.

Louis raised his eyebrows at that as he steadied some paint Henry was trying to put his brush into. “Well maybe someday big guy.” He said softly before glancing over at Harry to see him already looking at him with a soft smile.

*~*

**1 Month Later**

“Louis.” Harry whispered as he shook his sleeping boyfriend. “Lou.” He said as again, trying to wake him up.

“What?” Louis mumbled into his pillow, wanting nothing more than sleep.

“C’mon get up, you have a game in two hours.” Harry said as he got off the bed and went into Louis’ closet to get his football gear out.

Louis barely opened his eyes and picked up his head to look at his clock on the bedside table. Sure enough it was 10 am and he had to be at the stadium in two hours, but the actual game didn’t start until 2. Louis huffed as he rubbed his hands over his face, trying to wake himself up a bit. He swung his legs over the bed and picked at his boxers before walking over to Harry and wrapping his arms around the younger lad.

“If I didn’t have you I swear I wouldn’t make it to my games.” Louis said through a chuckle before he kissed his boyfriend’s neck.

Harry smiled to himself before turning around and connecting their lips together. “Well it’s the last game of the season, the team kind of needs you.” He said as he released Louis.

Louis laughed to himself before shaking his head and pecking Harry’s lips one more time. “Well hopefully we’ll win. The lads have worked pretty hard to get here.” He said as he pulled on his shorts.

“You’ve worked hard too Lou.” Harry said as he looked through his own closet in search of the jersey the team got him.

Louis shrugged as he pulled on his undershirt followed by his jersey.

“Why do you do that?” Harry asked.

“Do what?”

“Never say you’ve worked hard or like when people or interviewers call you famous and a rising star you just deny it.” Harry said as he looked at his boyfriend quizzically.

Louis shrugged again as he moved into the bathroom. “I don’t know, it’s just weird to hear someone call you famous.” He said. “But for working hard, I mean I know I work hard and you know I work hard so whats the point in parading it around?” Louis asked.

Harry hummed to himself as Louis had a good point but he wished that every so often instead of saying the boys on the team did something good that he would actually recognize himself. “Fair enough.” He said. “By the way Ni is meeting us there, well rather me. I think Li and Zayn are trying to make it too.”

“I know my mum wanted to come but the girls don’t want to go out into cold so she said she’s gonna watch on tv, but the lads being there would be awesome.” Louis said happily. “Babe should I shave?” He asked running a hand over his almost beard.

“Yeah, but only a little bit leave some kind of stubble.” Harry said, not wanting Louis to be clean shaved.

Louis nodded and did as Harry said. Shaving but not so much his face was bare, there was still a bit of stubble on him. After the two were done getting everything together Harry made sure Louis ate something besides a granola bar before leaving for the stadium.

“Oh! And happy two year anniversary eve.” Louis said through a smile as they hopped out of the car and began heading towards the stadium entrance.

“And to you.” Harry said through a chuckle as he gave Louis’ hand a gently squeeze. “We never really talked about it, but are we doing something tomorrow?” He asked, knowing how both of them prefer quiet nights in with each other rather than going out.

Louis looked over at his boyfriend before adjusting the bag on his shoulder. “We can if you want to.” He said.

Harry thought about it and if they were to go out he would need to go shopping because all of his nice dress clothes definitely wouldn’t fit him right now. “No, we can just have a quiet night.” He said through a smile.

Louis nodded happily as he led Harry into the stadium. The pair could see men taking pictures of them as they walked in, and slowly but surely they were getting used to it. Louis smiled politely at them but always pulled Harry a bit away from them, not wanting them to get too close.

“When is Niall getting here?” Louis asked as he saw that the stands were nearly empty. But that was understandable as the game didn’t start for another hour and a half.

“He should be here any second. He said he was going to get me food.” Harry said through a small chuckle as Louis placed his bag on his team’s bench.

“Another craving?” Louis teased as he sat down and pulled on his shin guards and cleats.

“Shut up.” Harry muttered through a small smile.

“So what’d you want this time then?” Louis asked, not forgetting the multiple times Harry has made him get up in the middle of the night to get him a burger melt or milkshake or both.

“Burger and fries.” Harry said with a shrug.

“And?” Louis asked, knowing Harry was forgetting an item.

Harry huffed and ran his fingers through his hair before side glancing his boyfriend “And a milkshake.” He said quietly.

“There we go.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Hey Lou coach wants to talk before we start warming up.” Jake said as he jogged over to the pair. “Hey Harry, nice jersey.” He said winking over at the younger lad.

“Alright, alright back off.” Louis said to Jake.

Harry chuckled as Jake waved Louis off and laughed to himself. “I’m just playin mate. But it’s good to see you Harry, you look great.” Jake said happily.

“Thanks Jake.” Harry said through a smile.

“Okay, you and I are going.” Louis said as he pushed on Jake’s chest to get him away from Harry, making the older lad laugh. Even though he knew Jake was straight and Harry was his that didn’t stop the small jealousy that rose in him. “Haz I love you I’ll see you later alright?” He asked once he got Jake far enough away.

“Yeah.” Harry said through a smile before leaning forward and connecting their lips sweetly. “I love you too.”

Harry watched as Louis walked away with Jake and couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he saw his boyfriend hit his mate. He made his way to his seat in the stands and just as he sat down Niall came bounding towards him with food in hand.

“You are the best.” Harry said as the irish lad sat down and passed him his food.

“I know.” Niall chuckled as he unwrapped his own burger. “So I think Liam and Zayn are on their way right now so they’ll be here soon.” He said before taking a bite.

“Oh awesome Lou will be happy they’re here.” Harry said with his mouth full.

“Geez Haz take it easy before you start choking.” Niall said through a chuckle.

Harry rolled his eyes as he shoved more fries in his mouth. He couldn’t help but dip a couple of the fries into his shake.

“Pregnant people are gross.” Niall said as he scrunched up his nose at what Harry was eating.

Harry looked over at Niall in shock. “Seriously, you’re calling me gross?” He asked. “Just try it, you being you I’m sure you’ll love it.” Harry said already dipping a fry into his milkshake.

“Haz I don’t really-”

Harry interrupted the irish lad by shoving the coated fry into his mouth. Niall looked at him disgusted and shocked for a second before chewing, making his face turn into one of pure happiness.

“Holy shit!!” Niall said excidetly. “Gimme more!”

Harry quickly shook his head as he pulled his food away. “No way in hell I’m giving you any more of this.” He said.

The two began bickering, causing a small scene in front of the few people around them and the only reason they broke it up was because Liam and Zayn decided to show up and separate the two.

45 minutes later the game began and as much as Harry wanted to be on his feet he just felt drained after standing for only a couple minutes. Just because he wasn’t standing though that didn’t make him scream any less. By second half his voice was on fire as he’s never seen Louis play so hard in his life. He can’t count how many times someone has tried to push him down or just tackle him it seemed and Louis pushed right back, but harder than normal to ensure the opposite team didn’t get the ball. Anyone watching the game could see how badly both teams wanted this win but by the end of it Manchester won by getting a point, making the score 2-1 at the last second. Harry and the other lads were on their feet as Manchester won at the final buzzer. Niall nearly toppled on top of Harry but quickly released him as he remembered he was pregnant. Harry could only imagine what it would be like to bring the baby to Louis’ games. He didn’t think anything could be more cute.

*~*

“Harreh happy aniversareh.” Louis said through a chuckle as he poked his sleeping boyfriend’s cheek.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and a small smile came across his face as he reached his hand up and pushed his fingers through Louis’ hair, pulling him down for a gentle kiss. “Happy anniversary love.” He said quietly as he released his boyfriend.

“So being the wonderful boyfriend I am I made you breakfast.” Louis said through a small laugh.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he chuckled to himself. “Oh did you now?” He asked as he ran his hand down Louis’ bare back.

“Yup.” Louis said popping the ‘p’. “Well I tried to make breakfast, like the whole pancakes and eggs and bacon thing but it all kind of burned.” He said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “So oatmeal it is!”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous his boyfriend was. “You really are a true romantic babe.” He said through a wide smile.

“Only for you.” Louis said before kissing his boyfriend sweetly.

“So what kind of oatmeal did you make?” Harry asked once Louis released him.

Louis scoffed. “Brown sugar, what else?” He asked like it was obvious. “Wanna eat it in bed?”

“Please.” Harry said through a small laugh, not wanting to get up.

Louis kissed Harry one more time before taking off towards the kitchen and coming back only minutes later with two bowls of oatmeal. He got in bed next to Harry before passing him his bowl and reaching for the tv remote.

“This is really good Lou.” Harry said as he spooned some oatmeal into his mouth.

“Yeah you know I’m a secret master chef.” Louis joked as he tried to find a movie for them to watch.

“You wanna be in charge of dinner from now on then?” Harry asked through a chuckle.

Louis quickly shook his head as he scootched closer to Harry. “No way in hell. Unless you want those little microwavable noodles.” He said before spooning more oatmeal into his mouth.

Harry laughed to himself as he stole a glance at Louis. “So what’re we doing today then?” He asked,

Louis looked over at his boyfriend and shrugged. “This?” He asked through a chuckle. “But we also have to put the finishing touches on the baby’s room, so we can do that too.”

Harry nodded as they only had two more months until the baby was due. That and a nice relaxing day with his boyfriend is just what he needed. “Sounds perfect.” He said through a small smile.

“But of course for dinner I will treat you to anything you want. May it be a nice restaurant or a pickle with mayo I’ll do it for you.” Louis said before pecking Harry’s lips quickly.

“How did I end up with such a sap for a boyfriend?” Harry asked through his grin.

Louis chuckled to himself before leaning forward and connecting his lips with Harry’s. “No one else was in the hall to save your arse.” He said through a chuckle before pecking Harry’s lips one more time.

The majority of the day Louis and Harry spent their time in bed, unless Harry got hungry and Louis would happily get him something. Around lunchtime they both decided to get up and get dressed before going to the baby’s room and putting the finishing touches on the room. They folded all the clothes their family and friends got them, put toys away, got diapers and wipes out near the changing table and Louis was in charge of putting the stroller and rocking chair together. When they actually had everything done and complete it was nearing dinner time.

“So what are you in the mood for love?” Louis asked as he got off the nursery floor and stretched.

Harry thought about it and he really wasn’t sure. He could go for anything from a burger to a steak. “Anything with meat.” Harry settled for.

Louis raised his eyebrows and chuckled at his boyfriend before thinking of something. “Do you want me to take you out? Like on a date?” He asked teasingly.

Harry rolled his eyes before heading towards their bedroom to see if he actually had any nice clothes that could fit him. “I kind of do, but I don’t have anything I could wear out.”

“Well it doesn’t have to be fancy love.” Louis said following him into the bedroom. “If you want a burger we can go to that place that does them like as a specialty.”

Harry nearly felt his mouth water at just the thought of the place. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Great.” Louis said through a smile before pecking Harry’s cheek quickly and heading over to his closet to change.

The two boys changed into something simple. Louis wearing a sweater and Harry wearing Louis’ jersey as it was the loosest item of clothing he had. When they were ready to go the pair made their way out of the flat and down to the car. Louis opening the door for Harry and then quickly hopping in once his boyfriend was in the car. They made their way to the restaurant chatting aimlessly as their fingers were intertwined. When they pulled into the lot and parked the car Louis rushed over to Harry’s door and opened it for him, earning a fond eye roll from the younger lad. They made their way inside hand in hand and were grateful it wasn’t too busy as it was a Saturday night.

“Hi just two.” Louis said to the hostess.

She nodded before grabbing two menus and leading the pair to a small table in the back corner.

“Here H sit on the outside so you have room.” Louis said pulling the chair out for the younger lad, not wanting Harry to be cramped in the corner.

Harry took his seat with a small smile on his face and watched as Louis sat across from him and let out a small breath.

“Alright love pick out your burger.” Louis said as he picked up his menu and saw just pages and pages of different burgers.

“Did you see this hawaiian one?” Harry asked through a small chuckle.

Louis scanned down the menu until his eyes fell upon the burger Harry was talking about. “Pineapple, barbecue sauce, with an option of spam.” He read off as he furrowed his eyebrows. “That sounds disgusting.”

“Well I’m gonna get it.” Harry said through his own chuckle.

Louis scoffed. “You better brush your teeth as soon as we get home, I’m not kissing that.” He said gesturing to Harry’s face.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis before letting out a surprised laugh. “What if I don’t get the spam?” He asked.

Louis scrunched his nose before shaking his head. “Why were you even thinking about getting spam in the first place?!”

“Well Lou if you hadn’t noticed I’m-”

“Louis Tomlinson?”

Louis looked away from Harry and saw two girls with two boys behind them, all smiling at him. “Uhm hello.” He said before glancing back at Harry to see him looking back down at his menu with a small frown.

Louis let out a breath as he heard the girl ask for a photo and autograph, but as he looked over at Harry he shook his head. “I’m sorry we’re kind of out for our anniversary. Maybe if you guys are still here when we leave I can.” He offered, wanting to have some time with his boyfriend in public without getting interrupted.

“We’re heading out now though, could you please do it really quick?” One of the girls begged.

Louis looked back at Harry and saw him give a subtle nod before Louis let out a deep breath. “Sure, really quick.” He said as he stood up. The girls quickly snapped pictures and after them he took a picture with the two guys before sitting back down with Harry. “H I’m sorry.” He said quietly as he got situated in his seat.

Louis saw that over the past couple months everytime he and Harry went out or just him by himself he was asked for a picture or autograph from someone. And sometimes a group would come up and try to talk to him and get their own photos. Louis knew that Harry had started to get a bit annoyed as every time they went out they were interrupted in some way.

Harry waved it off. “It’s fine Lou, you’re getting popular, it’s expected.” He said through a small laugh.

“Not when I’m out with you it’s not fine. I’ll just start telling people no or something.” Louis said.

“Don’t bother love. If you start doing that you know people will start going around, and saying that you’re mean or something. Really it’s fine.” Harry said reassuring his boyfriend.

Louis was about to retort back but a second later their waitress came to take their orders and once she got what they both wanted down she headed off to give it to the kitchen.

“I just feel bad. Like I’m out with you but other people are always just coming and kind of pulling me away.” Louis huffed out.

Harry shook his head. “No don’t feel bad Lou. Maybe when we’re out just do a few pictures instead of doing a whole group or something.” He suggested.

Louis nodded as he combed his fingers through his hair. “Hopefully when the baby is born we won’t have any big problems with people.” He said, hating the idea of him and Harry being bombarded while they were out with the baby.

“I’m sure everything will be fine love. The season ended anyway, so things should calm down a bit.” Harry said.

Louis smiled over at his boyfriend. He never understood how Harry seemed to know exactly what to say at any given moment. The pair continued to chat until their food came and once it was on the table Louis couldn’t even talk to Harry as the younger lad seemed to have his mouth full the entire time. Even when Harry finished he was still hungry but he figured that when they got back home he would just heat up some pizza or make a grilled cheese. When Louis finished about 10 minutes after Harry he got the check and paid before taking Harry by the hand and leading him to the car.

As soon as they stepped foot into the flat Harry headed for the kitchen and pulled out what he needed for a grilled cheese. Louis looked at him like he was crazy before shaking his head and chuckling to himself as he sat on the couch and waited for his boyfriend to join him.

As soon as Harry made the grilled cheese he took a seat next to Louis on the couch and ate his food as they watched whatever show Louis put on. When he was done eating Harry laid down on the couch and put his feet on Louis’ thighs, silently requesting for a massage and Louis didn’t even hesitate to do it.

When the pair started to head towards their bedroom Harry nearly shoved Louis onto the bed before pulling off his shirt and connecting his lips forcefully to the older lad’s. Louis chuckled into the kiss as Harry’s stomach made a bit of a barrier between them but it’s not like they haven’t done it while Harry was pregnant. If anything Louis found that Harry was more eager while he was pregnant and that didn’t change anything as that night Louis fell breathless on the side of his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? I love feedback!! Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	18. Chapter 18

Harry looked up from where he was laying on the couch, watching tv, as the front door opened. “Hey Lou what’d you get?” He asked as he saw his boyfriend walk into their flat with his hands full of shopping bags.

Louis kicked off his shoes and placed the bags down, letting out a deep breath as he pulled off his scarf and winter coat. “I figured the baby is gonna need some winter clothes so I just did a little shopping.” He said.

Harry scoffed. “You mean you bought the store?” He asked through a chuckle.

“Well I did some Christmas shopping too.” Louis said as he walked through the living room and towards their bedroom.

“Speaking of Christmas did you want to put the decorations up?”

“Oh! I got some of those too! And yeah, we can do that tonight.” Louis said as he separated the baby’s clothes, presents he got for his mum and sisters, presents for the lads and then hiding what he got for Harry.

Louis made his way back into the living room once he was done and he plopped himself on the couch next to his boyfriend. He looked around the flat and he saw that they really did need some Christmas decorations, it just seemed so bare during the jolly season.

“What should we do about a tree?” Harry asked as he too looked around the flat.

Louis thought about it for a second before shrugging. “Well I don’t want to go out and get one as you’re a second away from popping the baby out.” He said jokingly. “I can go back out and get a fake one.”

“I don’t want you going back out in the cold.” Harry said as he shook his head.

“Well maybe we can put up everything else we have and save the tree for some other time? I mean we don’t even have ornaments.”

“We should just get a tree and put those little white lights on it and thats it. It’ll look more pretty I think.” Harry said as he put his feet on Louis’ thighs.

“Very posh love.” Louis said through a chuckle as he began to rub Harry’s swollen feet.

“I don’t want to move though.” Harry said as he leaned his head back against the headrest and melted under Louis’ touch.

“You don’t have to. Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” Louis said, himself not wanting Harry to get up.

Harry smiled at his boyfriend gratefully, not understand how after 9 months Louis is still able to put up with him not being able to do everything. “You’re too good to me.” He mumbled.

Louis chuckled at Harry as he continued to rub his feet. He couldn’t believe that in just two weeks they had a scheduled c-section and that the baby would finally be born. He would finally be a father. Not only that, but his baby girl and him are going to have the same birthday, and that seemed like the best birthday and Christmas present he could ever receive.

“Only cause I love you.” Louis said before leaning over pecking Harry’s lips. “And because you’re having our baby.” He said through a chuckle before kissing his boyfriend again.

“I swear you’re just keeping me around for this baby.” Harry said through his own laugh.

Louis shrugged jokingly, making the younger lad playfully hit him.

“I’m just kidding, you know I love you.”

Harry waved his hand and shook his head as a small smile grew on his lips. “Yeah, yeah, love you too.” He said. “But if you really love me you would start putting up the decorations.”

“Fine.” Louis huffed in fake annoyance as he really didn’t mind having to decorate the flat.

He got up from the couch and made his way into his and Harry’s bedroom, getting all of the Christmas decorations they had bought over the past week or so. Louis grabbed the bags and went back out into the living room so Harry could see everything they have.

“Alright what do we have?” Harry asked, trying to sit up to see.

Louis quickly moved over to Harry to help him sit up, knowing that he was the biggest he was ever going to get while pregnant and it was a bit hard for him to move around. Once Harry was upright and Louis made sure he was comfortable he looked back down at the various Christmas decorations he had purchased.

“Let’s see… We have lights, I got little vases and figured we could like put ornaments in them, and I have two little trees that are fake, they’re about three and a half tall.” Louis said as he looked through the bags.

Harry watched as Louis pulled more and more stuff out and his eyes only widened. “Lou how the hell did you get this stuff? Did you not care how much everything cost while you were shopping?” He asked, knowing he and Louis weren’t rolling in money, but enough to stay comfortable.

“I got all of this with some of the money I got for doing that interview in the sport magazine.” Louis said nonchalantly.

“How much of the check did you spend?”

Louis shrugged. “Maybe a quarter of it, really it didn’t make a dent. They gave me £5,000 so I got this and some presents and some stuff for the baby.”

Harry widened his eyes surprised at how much Louis had been given. He knew Louis was getting more popular and everyone who worked in media seemed to want a piece of him, but he didn’t know they were starting to give him more money for such simple things. Harry figured his boyfriend was really becoming a hot commodity.

“Alright well put the two little trees by the front door, the vases on the coffee table and kitchen table, and hang the lights up.” Harry instructed easily.

Louis nodded and pecked Harry’s lips quickly as he stood up to begin decorating.

*~*

Louis was lost in sleep when he felt the bed shift beside him, waking him only for a moment. It was when he could feel Harry pulling off the covers and trying to get out of bed did he roll over to look at his boyfriend.

“Love you alright?” Louis asked tiredly through still closed eyes. It being 3 am he really had no energy to get out of bed.

“Yeah.” Harry said as he tried to stand up to go to the bathroom, feeling a slight discomfort in his abdomen.

“You need help?” Louis asked, hearing Harry’s voice waver a bit.

Harry shook his head as he let out a deep breath, trying to push past the subtle pain that had been bothering him for hours now. “Just going to the bathroom.” He said before slowly pushing himself off the bed.

Louis nodded as he followed Harry with his eyes, making sure he was alright before laying his head back down on the pillow and drifting back to sleep.

Harry walked into the bathroom and felt like he was a second away from bursting. He felt hot all over and his abdomen felt like someone was squeezing at it. The amount of pressure he felt was nearly unbearable but he figured it was just a cramp, unwilling to go away. Harry moved over to the sink and turned it on, splashing cold water on his face, just trying to get a grip of himself. He felt like the baby had been kicking all day and Harry assumed that was good as his c-section was scheduled in a week and that the baby was ready to come out soon. It was when he felt a sharp pain in his side that he let out a pained shriek.

Louis snapped his eyes open as he heard Harry and looked to the clock to see he had been in the bathroom for nearly twenty minutes. He swung his legs over the bed and quickly walked into the bathroom to see Harry with his eyes squeezed shut as he sat on the floor with his back to the bathtub.

“Love what’s wrong?” Louis asked worriedly.

Harry just shook his head as the pain wouldn’t subside. He reached for Louis’ hand and once he had it he squeezed and Harry assumed he squeezed it hard as Louis hissed in pain but still held onto him.

“We’re going to the hospital.” Louis rushed out once Harry released him, nervous something might be really wrong. “Stay here, I’m going to pack a bag.” He said, getting up from the floor quickly and running into the bedroom.

Harry just nodded as Louis scrambled into the bedroom, getting a bag for Harry and himself before throwing clothes into it. As he got enough clothes for them and the baby for the next two days he ran back into the bathroom and tried to help Harry off the floor.

“C’mere love.” Louis said as he offered his hand to Harry and pulled him up slowly to his feet.

Harry let out a deep breath as he got to his feet and with the help of Louis got to the bed. Louis couldn’t believe this. Harry is probably in labour right now and soon he’s going to be a father. Even though he knew it was coming for months, now it really hit him. In just a few hours he and Harry were going to bring a person into the world. And just thinking that made a warm smile grow on Louis’ lips, he had waited for what seemed like forever for this moment. But his smile left as soon as it came as he heard Harry let out a pained groan.

As Louis sat Harry down on the bed and quickly put his shoes on him he couldn’t help but let his thoughts race. Once Harry’s shoes were on Louis went over to his bedside table, grabbing his wallet, keys, phone and the bag from the bed before walking over to Harry to get to the car.

“Lou…” Harry breathed out. “Y-you need clothes.”

Louis looked down and saw that he was just wearing his briefs. “Right.” He said as he nodded to himself.

Louis as fast as he could pulled on joggers, a t-shirt and sweatshirt. When he was dressed he went over to Harry and carefully helped him stand up and walked him out of the bedroom. Louis moved slowly with Harry as it seemed like every other second Harry was having another shot of pain. He manoeuvred them through the living room, past the presents they had yet to wrap and around the decorations Louis had put up before walking out of the flat. The pair made their way to the elevator and Louis nearly cursed it as it seemed like it was going so slow. All he wanted to do was rush to the hospital as he saw his boyfriend in agony.

When they got in the car Louis helped Harry in before throwing the bag in the back and hopping in himself. As soon as he got in the car he roared it to life and took off towards the road in a hurry. He kept one of his hands in Harry’s at all times, giving him something to squeeze.

Harry was breathing heavily and felt like his body was on fire as Louis was stopped at a red light. As more pain came the angrier Harry could feel himself getting, he just wanted it all to go away.

“Louis I swear to fucking God if you don’t move this car…” Harry warned through gritted teeth.

“Love it’s a red light I can’t.”

“Louis its 4 in the morning, look on the fucking street! Is anyone here?! Oh, no! Drive!!” Harry said nearly yelling.

Louis looked over at Harry a bit scared before quickly nodding his head and running the red light. It seemed like every light they came to was red but Louis ran them all, just trying to make Harry feel even the tiniest bit better.

“This is all your fucking fault… God.” Harry groaned as the pain only got worse.

Louis glanced over at Harry unsure of what to say, if he should say anything. “I-I’m sorry?” He tried.

Harry scoffed. “This is the only kid you’re getting out of me, this is it.” He breathed out as some pressure subsided.

Louis just gulped as he sped down the road, seeing the hospital come into view. “Alright love, just two more minutes.” He said, giving Harry’s hand a light squeeze.

Harry groaned, just wanting the baby to get out now. Louis pulled into the parking lot and found a spot near the entrance to park before nearly running to the other side of the car to get Harry. They made somewhat quick work before getting into the hospital and Louis immediately went for the receptionist desk.

“My boyfriend is in labor!” He rushed out as Harry was deep breathing beside him.

The nurse nodded her head quickly and within a matter of seconds Harry was put into a wheelchair. Louis gave the nurse their doctor’s name and Sarah was called, saying she’d be there in a couple minutes.

The nurses ushered Louis and Harry to a room to wait for the doctor to get there and the entire time Harry couldn’t stop yelling at Louis for making this happen and how it was all his fault. Instead of arguing Louis just stayed silent and listened to what Harry was throwing at him as they sat in the hospital room. The nurses helped Harry get comfortable into bed as Louis called his mum.

“C’mon mum.” Louis breathed into the phone as it wouldn’t stop ringing.

“Louis?” Jay asked tiredly.

“Mum we’re at the hospital, Harry’s in labor! You need to get down here!” Louis rushed out once he heard his mum’s voice.

“Oh! oh my God! Okay sweetheart, I’ll call Anne and I’ll see you boys there!” Jay said quickly before hanging up the phone.

Louis shoved his cell phone into his pocket before walking over to Harry and pushing some of his sweaty curls away from his face. “You’re doing so good love.” He said quietly before kissing Harry’s forehead.

“Shut up.” Harry said as he squeezed his eyes shut and gripped at Louis’ hand.

Louis nodded, ignoring the pain that went up his arm as Harry squeezed his hand. A second later the door opened and Louis turned his head, seeing Sarah come into the room. He let out a breath in relief as maybe she could calm Harry down a bit.

“Alright boys let’s see what we have.” Sarah said as she looked through the folder the nurse had left them with. “Okay Harry I’m going to give you some medicine for the pain and it will kick in, in about 10 minutes alright? Once it’s settled we’ll go in for the c-section as that baby is eager to get out.” She said through a light chuckle.

“Thank God.” Harry breathed out, wanting nothing more than the baby out and for this pain to stop.

Sarah gave Harry the medicine and Louis hoped it would work sooner than later as he couldn’t stand his boyfriend being in pain any longer.

Like Sarah had said in about 10 minutes Louis could actually see when the medicine started working as Harry seemed to have relaxed and his face wasn’t scrunched up in pain.

“Better?” Louis asked as he combed his fingers through Harry’s hair.

Harry nodded as he let out a couple small deep breaths. Sarah came back into the room with scrubs on and passed a pair to Louis.

“I need you to put these on while I prep him before we go in.” Sarah said. “And I saw your family in the waiting area and told them it’ll be any minute.” She said happily.

“Thank you so much.” Louis said gratefully. “Love I’m just going to put these on in the bathroom, be right back.” He said before pecking Harry’s lips.

Louis felt like everything was getting rushed as he got into the bathroom and began to change. In his head he kept thinking ‘I’m going to be a dad’ over and over again. Someone else at his age would be scared and nervous but Louis was more excited than anything. Sure he was nervous about having to raise a child and scared he could do wrong by her but at the mere thought of just seeing his daughter for the first time he easily pushed all of those thoughts aside.

When Louis was in scrubs and Harry was prepped Sarah and two other nurses led them to where they were going to do the surgery. As they got into the room Harry gripped Louis’ hand tighter and let out a deep breath as they placed him under the bright lights.

Louis took a seat next to where Harry was laying down and kissed his damp curls before brushing them away from his face. “You okay H?” He asked quietly.

Harry nodded as he let out another breath. “Lou we’re gonna be dads…”

Louis smiled to himself before leaning forward and kissing Harry gently. “Yeah love, we’re gonna be dads.”

“Alright Harry, are you ready?” Sarah asked as she put a mask over her mouth and nose.

Harry smiled and nodded at her as he squeezed Louis’ hand gently. He could feel something happening to his stomach but he wasn’t sure what it was. It felt like the faintest of touches but within a second he felt some pressure, holding Louis’ hand a bit tighter. Louis leaned in closer and kissed Harry’s temple, telling him how good he was doing and how much he loved him as Harry had his eyes closed.

“Harry there’s going to be a bit of pressure okay?” Sarah said as she was just a second away from getting the baby out.

Harry couldn’t respond as a second later he felt that pressure and let out a surprised gasp. A second later there was a piercing cry echoing in the room and just at the sound of it Louis felt his eyes pool with tears. He hadn’t even seen his daughter and yet he was already in tears.

“Lou.” Harry said shakily through a smile.

Louis looked down at Harry as a couple tears escaped from him. Harry cupped Louis’ jaw and wiped away his tears as Louis chuckled to himself as to how he was already crying.

“Harry, Louis.” Sarah said quietly through her smile. “Meet your daughter.” She said, carefully placing a little bundle wrapped in pink on Harry’s chest.

Harry felt his breath fall short as he balanced his baby in his arms. His baby… His and Louis’ baby… It rang through his head as he felt his own tears fall down his cheeks. As he looked at the baby girl wrapped in pink he felt his heart flutter and he felt himself fall in love for the second time in his life. Beside him Louis was a crying mess, trying to wipe his eyes so he could see his daughter clearly. His cheeks were tear stained and his eyes were red, but the smile he wore was blinding as he leaned forward and kissed his daughter’s head.

“Welcome to the world Alexis Marie Tomlinson.” He said softly as he looked at his baby girl. Louis nearly let out a choked sob after he said it and turned to Harry. “I love you so much.” He managed to breathe out before leaning forward and connecting his lips with Harry’s sweetly.

The kiss was wet and salty from both boys crying, but neither of them cared as they were finally fathers. Louis never imagined his life to go this way. Two years ago when he first met Harry, Louis never would’ve guessed he would be sitting in a hospital room looking down at their daughter.

“Here Lou.” Harry said lifting up the baby from his chest and carefully passing her to his boyfriend.

Louis took Alexis from Harry and felt his insides warm up as he held his daughter for the first time. A new set of tears pooled in his eyes and a couple slipped as he looked at his baby girl. Louis could see she had his eyes, but Harry’s nose and he could only hope that she had Harry’s thick brown curly hair.

Louis felt like it had been hours that he was looking at his daughter with her looking right back at him, but it was probably just minutes as Sarah said Harry was all cleaned up and the could go back to the room.

The nurses wheeled Harry as he stayed on the bed and Louis carefully stood up and followed behind them with Alexis in his arms. At work he cared for newborns everyday, but with his own daughter in his arms he felt like he had to be even more careful than he normally was. He couldn’t and wouldn’t let anything happen to his baby girl.

When they got back to their hospital room Harry was still in bed and Louis automatically took a seat next to him in the chair beside the bed.

“Look how freaking cute she is.” Louis muttered as he couldn’t take his eyes off their baby.

“I know.” Harry said softly as he looked at Louis.

This is exactly how Harry imagined Louis would look at their daughter, with nothing but love. He watched as his boyfriend cooed at their little girl, smiling at her, and trying to make her laugh as he pulled funny faces.

“Love she’s a newborn, she’s not gonna smile at you right away.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis chuckled to himself as he kissed Alexis’ head one more time. “If she’s anything like her dad I’ll have her laughing in no time.” He said, sending a wink over to Harry as he rubbed his finger over his daughter’s little hand.

Harry shook his head but couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him. “Why don’t you get our mums?” He asked.

Louis nodded with a small smile on his face as he passed Alexis to Harry. Once she was secure and comfortable in his arms Louis bent down and kissed Harry sweetly before he made his way out to the waiting room. As he saw his mum and Anne a wide smile came across his face, but when he saw Gemma, Niall, Zayn and Liam his smile only grew.

“I’m a dad!!” Louis said excitedly, making his three mates bound for him and crush him in a hug.

Louis laughed as Niall, Liam and Zayn crushed him, all of them smiling as they almost fell to the floor with how they crashed into their best mate. The three boys were all congratulating him as Jay and Anne walked over to Louis.

“Sweetheart.” Jay said quietly.

As Louis heard his mum he turned away from his smiling mates and smiled softly to himself before kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around his mum. “Mum, I’m a dad.” He said quietly through his grin.

“Congratulations love.” Jay said softly as she kissed her son’s temple.

Louis let go of his mum and smiled at her one more time before turning to Anne. He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her, like he had with his mum.

“Congratulations dad.” Anne said through a chuckle as Louis released her.

A wide smile came across Louis’ face as he looked at Anne. Once he hugged Gemma, Louis happily led everyone to the hospital room to meet his daughter.

Harry heard the door creak open and he saw Louis pop his head in. Harry quickly put his finger to his lips, silently telling Louis the baby was sleeping and to be quiet. Louis got the hint and told everyone to be quiet as they all tip toed into the room.

As Louis got beside Harry he dipped down and kissed him quickly before looking at his sleeping daughter.

Everyone gathered around the bed to get a glimpse of the baby and the smiles that came onto everyone’s face was unmissable. Especially Niall who was in awe at the little girl and Zayn who was looking at her with the softest smile.

“She’s beautiful boys.” Jay said softly as she looked between her son and Harry.

“Sweetheart can I?” Anne asked as she gestured to the pink bundle.

Harry smiled and nodded at his mum before gently passing her the baby. Anne made sure she had her secure in her arms before rubbing her little fist with her finger and cooing at the little girl.

“What did you boys decided to name her?” Jay asked as she looked over Anne’s shoulder at her granddaughter.

“Alexis Marie Tomlinson.” Harry said softly through his smile.

“So thats how you make Alex more feminine.” Niall said through a chuckle as he followed the baby with his eyes, never wanting to let her out of his sight.

Louis nodded with a grin on his face as he watched Anne pass his mum Alexis. He couldn’t believe it. Finally after nine months of waiting, and anticipation she was finally here, he was finally a dad. Never before Louis felt more alive, maybe the only other time would be when he and Harry started dating, but his heart still fluttered when he saw the curly haired boy. And now he had the second love of his life, the start of his little family.

They began passing the baby around, Gemma getting Alexis after Jay but when Gemma was about to pass her to Niall, Louis quickly stepped in.

“Alright stop.” Louis said. “Niall if you hold her like you’re about to, with your arms like that you’re going to kill her.” He said.

Niall gulped as he saw that Louis was basically killing him with his eyes. He nodded and let Louis move his arms and when Gemma passed him Alexis, Louis was helping as if he was helping a child. He made sure Niall supported her head and didn’t crush her against his chest. Once Niall got her comfortable in his arms he smiled at the little girl even though she was sleeping. Louis was watching Niall like a hawk as he gently bounced his daughter in his arms, not fully trusting the irish lad. Liam found himself growing impatient and asked Niall for Alexis. Niall huffed, not wanting to give her up but passed her over anyway. Like Louis had with Niall, he watched Liam and made sure he was doing everything right. Jay couldn’t help but chuckle at her son as his daughter wasn’t even born two hours ago and already he was being overprotective.

“Lou.” Harry said through a small laugh.

Louis hummed, but refused to take his eyes off his baby girl.

“Louis.” Harry said again, trying to get his boyfriend to look at him.

“What?” Louis said glancing over at Harry but then back to Alexis.

“Come here.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis looked between Alexis who was still in Liam’s arms and Harry, not wanting to leave his mates side incase something went wrong. But Harry was giving him that look ‘you better get over here now’ and Louis knew better than to ignore it. He huffed and reluctantly walked over to Harry’s bed and sat on the side of it, facing his boyfriend.

“Babe leave them alone, they’re doing fine.” Harry said as he placed his hand on Louis thigh and squeezed gently.

Louis looked back over to his mates and saw that Liam was passing Alexis to Zayn and all he wanted to do was take his daughter back from them. “I can’t even watch… They’re going to drop her or something.” Louis groaned.

“Lou they aren’t doing anything wrong, look.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis slowly looked over and saw Zayn smiling down softly at his daughter. Alright, so maybe Zayn wasn’t doing so bad, but Louis was convinced Niall was going to suffocate her or something.

“Fine.” Louis muttered.

Harry laughed to himself before cupping Louis’ face and bringing him in for a kiss. “Just think about it love, she’s actually here with us.” He said after he released Louis, not believing they finally had their daughter.

“I know.” Louis said through a gentle smile. “Hazza we’re dads.” He said, thinking he’d never get used to it.

“And we have a beautiful little girl.” Harry said, agreeing with his boyfriend.

Louis smiled to himself before he nodded and pecked Harry’s lips quickly. “Well have you seen her father?” He asked, winking at the younger lad.

Harry blushed slightly before kissing his boyfriend one more time.

“Here Lou.” Zayn said quietly as he passed Louis his daughter.

Louis happily accepted Alexis and saw that she had woken up and was squirming a bit, but once she was settled in his arms she seemed to get more comfortable. Louis smiled to himself, thinking that maybe she settled down because she was in her dad’s arms.

“Thank you guys for coming by the way, especially with it being so early.” Harry said.

Liam scoffed. “Of course we would come mate. When Niall called me I basically broke every traffic law to get him and Zayn to come over here.” He said through a chuckle. “We wouldn’t miss this.”

“Yeah Haz we couldn’t miss our little niece being born.” Niall said as he cooed at the little girl in Louis’ arms.

Gemma chuckled at her boyfriend as she saw Harry roll his eyes. She walked over to the side of his bed that everyone wasn’t on and smiled at her brother. “How are you doing H?” She asked as she saw that he was a second away from falling asleep.

“Tired.” Harry said as he closed his eyes and got more comfortable in his bed.

“Besides that?” She asked, wanting to actually talk to him.

Harry huffed before he opened his eyes and looked back at his sister. A warm smile came to his face, just thinking about how he was doing. “I’m great.” He said quietly. “Our baby is healthy, Lou is already being the overprotective dad, and just… Everyone’s happy.”

“I’m proud of you H.” Gemma said through a smile. “Dad would be proud of you…”

Harry’s smile faltered as he thought about his dad. It’s not like he hadn’t thought about how his dad would never be able to meet his grandchild, but just the fact that his daughter was actually born and his dad wasn’t there… It made tears come to his eyes. All he could do was nod and look to his lap. He hated the thought of his daughter never being able to meet her grandfather. She would never know how caring and funny and loving he was. And Des would never be able to hold his baby granddaughter in his arms and watch her grow up.

Harry felt someone lift up his chin with their finger, and when he looked up he saw Louis looking at him sadly. Louis passed Alexis to Gemma before engulfing him in a hug.

Louis had heard what Gemma said as the lads, his mum and Anne were talking. He and Harry had talked about how sad it was that Des couldn’t meet their daughter or be there for when she grew up, and the night ended with Harry crying into Louis’ chest as Louis just held him and told him everything was going to be alright.

“Just think about everyone who is here love.” Louis said quietly as he felt Harry’s stray tears on his neck.

Harry nodded against his boyfriend and blinked away the rest of his tears. “He would have loved her.”

“Yeah H, he really would have.” Louis said as he rubbed Harry’s back.

Louis pulled away and wiped the stray tears that found their way onto Harry’s cheek before leaning in and kissing the younger lad sweetly.

“Alright boys, we’re going to head out.” Liam said as he clapped Louis on the back. “You know since it’s like 6 am and I’m sure you guys are exhausted.”

Louis nodded before he stood up and hugged Liam goodbye. When he released Liam he moved to Zayn and then Niall. Once they all hugged Louis they hugged Harry goodbye and couldn’t forget to give their niece a kiss before waving a final goodbye and heading towards the door.

“I think Anne and I are going to heading out too dear.” Jay said as she hugged her son goodbye.

“Okay, love you mum.” Louis said as Jay released him.

“Love you too dear. And congratulations again.” She said before kissing his cheek.

Louis smiled happily at her before hugging Anne goodbye and then moved over to Gemma to take Alexis and give her a side hug. They all said their goodbyes to Harry before heading out the door.

Louis let out a deep breath and as soon as they left he realized how exhausted he was. But when he looked down he saw his daughter wide awake, and staring straight back at him with her piercing blue eyes. ‘And so it begins...’ he thought, thinking that he wasn’t going to be getting any sleep for a bit.

“Haz do you think I should change her?” Louis asked because she was only wearing a diaper and was wrapped in the hospital blanket. “Hazza?” He asked again as Harry didn’t answer him.

But he realized why he wasn’t answered as when he looked up from Alexis he saw his boyfriend fast asleep. Louis chuckled to himself as he shook his head and glanced back down at his daughter.

“Alright love, I guess it’s just you and me.” He said before he kissed Alexis’ forehead.

Louis made his way over to the little hospital “crib” they provided and carefully laid her down, making uncomfortable noises escape her as she wasn’t being held.

“Gimme two second sweetheart, daddy needs to change you.”

Louis shuffled through the bag he brought and searched for one of the onesies he had packed. When he found a simple pink one he pulled it out and unwrapped Alexis from her blanket. Louis changed her diaper and he still couldn’t get over the fact that this was his baby. She was so small and so precious it almost felt unreal. But as he looked at her he couldn’t help but see the mixture of Harry and himself. Louis changed her into the onesie and she fussed the entire time so he was trying to be as quick as possible.

“C’mon love papa is sleeping.” He tried to shush her.

Louis and Harry had discussed what she would call them as they both couldn’t be dad, it would just be hard. But Harry had no problem accepting papa or pop, if anything he liked it more than being called dad or daddy as it was more unique.

Once Louis got her in the onesie he somewhat wrapped her in the blanket and picked her up, trying to quiet her cries so Harry could sleep. As soon as Alexis was in his arms she immediately went silent.

“There we go babygirl.” Louis said gratefully as he rocked her gently.

Louis kissed her forehead as he gently walked around the room with her, trying to get her to fall asleep so maybe he could. Louis was more than happy that since it was a Saturday and the 18th that he didn’t have his online classes, training, or work as they were all out for Christmas break starting Monday. It was good that they could somewhat get used to the baby before going back to their normal routines.

Louis felt like if he kept walking around he might just collapse, so not wanting to danger himself and the baby he took a seat in the corner of the room in the rocking chair. He figured he should just keep rocking Alexis until she fell asleep as it seemed that every time she was put down she let out tiny cries.

“You know, your papa and I have waited a very long time for you to come.” Louis whispered as he looked down at his daughter.

Alexis was staring right back at him and Louis couldn’t help but smile at her.

“We got your room ready two months early cause we were just so excited you were coming. So when we get home later you can see what papa and I did to it. Don’t tell your father but I think he over did it with all the stuffed animals. I mean you’re the same size as half of them.” Louis whispered as he didn’t want to wake Harry.

He rubbed his finger gently over Alexis’ tiny hand and as she felt him she opened her fist and gripped at his finger. Louis couldn’t help but smile wider at her as she looked right back at him. Her little hand barely wrapped around one of his fingers and Louis just cooed at the little girl in his arms before kissing her hand.

“I’m warning you right now, your papa is going to spoil you rotten. Now that may be good for you, but it’s bad for daddy’s wallet.” He said quietly through a chuckle. “But good thing I love you both very much, so I won’t get too mad. It’s when you’re father will start bringing home ridiculous things I’ll get mad. And it’s not a question of if, but when. He’s crazy like that.”

“Love you too Lou.”

Louis snapped his head up and saw his boyfriend smiling tiredly at him. “Sorry did I wake you?” He asked through a sheepish smile.

Harry shook his head as he sat up slowly and got more comfortable. “No I wanted to give you a break so you could sleep but I heard you talking about me and I just had to listen.”

“It’s okay love, you sleep, I’m fine. We’re having a nice chat anyway.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Babe you’ve been awake since 3 and it’s nearly 8:30, you must be exhausted.”

“H I’m fine, really. You go back to sleep, you need it more than I do, c’mon. Plus when she falls asleep I’m going to sleep.” Louis tried to reassure him.

Harry let out a small breath before nodding and laying back down in his bed. Secretly grateful Louis is letting him sleep.

“So as I was saying.” Louis began to whisper to his daughter again. “You’re father isn’t going to be the only one to spoil you. You have three uncles, the men that were here this morning and they are going to give you everything you will ever want or need. Especially that irish one. Now here’s something else you can’t tell you father, but I think uncle Niall and aunt Gemma are going to stay together for awhile, maybe even get married.”

“Lou.” Harry warned as he kept his eyes closed and tried to get back to sleep. He really doesn’t want to hear about Niall possibly marrying Gemma.

“Harry shush, go back to sleep.” Louis instructed before looking back down at Alexis. “So rude.” He said through a chuckle. “So uncle Niall might be your real uncle one day, but your other uncles Zayn and Liam are going to treat you like a princess too, especially Zayn. You were sleeping while he was holding you, but the look he gave you… Sweetheart I’ve never seen him look at anything or anyone like that. Your papa and I were talking about making him your godfather, would you like that?”

Louis was getting a blank but tired stare back from his daughter as she continued to hold onto his finger, showing no signs of letting go.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He said through a quiet chuckle. “Getting tired love?” He asked as he saw Alexis’ eyes starting to droop and her breathing become heavy. “I’ll take that as a yes too.” Louis said through a light laugh as he saw Alexis drift to sleep.

Louis kissed her head once before carefully getting up and slowly walking over to the hospital provided crib. As gently as he could and without waking Alexis up he was able to lay her down and let her sleep. Louis let out a deep breath as he saw that she was comfortable and was about to go back to the rocking chair to sleep when he felt something catch on his sweatshirt. He turned around and saw Harry holding onto him with a small smile before tugging on him and pulling him towards the bed. Louis grinned at his boyfriend as he climbed into the bed with him and connected their lips together gently before getting comfortable next to Harry. He wrapped an arm around Harry’s middle and kissed his neck multiple times, making the younger lad hum as Louis molded to his back. As Louis got comfortable he couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips. His family was finally together.

*~*

Hours later when the Sarah said they could take Alexis home Louis was nearly jumping for joy. He’s been waiting all day to get her home, and show her where she’ll be living and all of the ridiculous things Harry had bought her.

He was happy they had put the carrier in the car about a week ago, otherwise they would have forgotten it. When Louis went outside to the car to get it the wind was nearly knocking him back and forth as it was basically in the middle of a snow storm. He ran to the car, but was shaking the entire time as he only had a sweatshirt on, so when he got the carrier he ran back into the hospital and let out a loud shiver before making his way back to the hospital room.

When he walked back into the room he saw Harry putting away the bottle they used earlier into their bag and Alexis was squirming in her crib.

“I swear this kid needs to be held 24/7.” Louis said as he placed the carrier on the bed and moved to get Alexis.

Harry chuckled as he made sure they had everything they brought with them and closed the bag. As Louis picked up Alexis he smiled at her before kissing her little cheek and carrying her over to the carrier, carefully placing Alexis in. Once she was in and buckled Louis made sure she was as bundled best as she could be, as it was so cold outside and snowing like crazy.

“Babe I’m going to pull the car up. It’s snowing pretty hard and you don’t have a coat and I don’t want her in the cold for long.”

“Okay, but you don’t have a coat either Lou.” Harry said as he grabbed the carrier and passed the bag to Louis.

Louis opened the door for Harry and followed him down the hall, towards the entrance of the hospital. “I’m fine, I just don’t want you two getting cold.”

Harry just nodded as they made it to the doors that led outside. “Why don’t you get the car, I’ll sign all the paperwork and everything okay?”

Louis nodded before pecking Harry’s lips quickly. “Don’t come out until you see the car please.” He said over his shoulder as he made his way back out into the cold.

Like Louis had before he ran to the car and kept his head low as the snow seemed to be blowing from every direction. He pulled his hood up, even though he was only outside for a minute or so he was freezing. When Louis got to the car he quickly unlocked it and turned it on and before doing anything else he turned the heat on, wanting the car to be somewhat warm for when Harry and the baby got in the car. Once warm air was blowing through the vents he backed out of the parking space and made his way to the entrance. When he got there he put the car in park and quickly got out and as he got out of the car Harry made his way outside. Louis opened the back door for Harry and ushered him in.

Harry got the carrier strapped in and told Louis he was going to stay in the back with her instead of sitting in the front. Louis nodded and closed the door for him before running to the drivers seat again.

Louis got onto the road but was driving about 15 miles under the speed limit. Mostly because it was snowing so hard he could barely see in front of him, but he also had his newborn daughter in the backseat.

“How’s she doing back there love?”

“She’s good. You know how she squirms when we don’t hold her? I think if we just give her a pacifier she’ll be fine.” Harry said as he looked down at his daughter, sucking on her pacifier.

“Or we can just hold her.” Louis said quietly as he glanced in the rear view mirror.

Harry chuckled at his boyfriend as Alexis gripped his finger. “I’m sure you would love to hold her all the time.” He said through his laugh.

“No place safer than her dad’s arms.” Louis said through his own smile.

Harry scoffed. “Cause she’s in danger of sleeping in her crib, right?” He teased.

Louis nodded once. “Right, she can sleep with me.”

“But that means I can’t cuddle with you anymore, and we both know you won’t like that.”

Louis let out a huff, because really, he couldn’t sleep without Harry next to him. “Nap time then.”

“I don’t know love. I thought we could use nap time to our advantage, since she’ll probably wake up at night.”

Louis smirked to himself before looking in the rear view mirror, seeing Harry smiling right back at him. “Sorry babygirl I guess not nap time, your dads will be busy.” He said through a chuckle.

The pair slowly made their way back to their flat building, trying not to speed through the snow. When they got to the flat the snow had calmed down a little bit but Louis still tried to park as close as possible to the door so they wouldn’t get knocked around by the wind.

Louis grabbed the carrier as Harry grabbed the bag and the two rushed inside. As soon as they walked through the door they let out a deep breath as they were met by immediate warmth.

“There you two are!”

Louis and Harry looked up to see Mr. Williams smiling brightly at them. “Hey Mr. Williams.” Louis said happily.

“Oh let me see this little girl! The night guy told me you two left early this morning and I knew, I just knew this little one was joining us today.” Mr. Williams said as he walked around his desk and towards the pair.

Louis and Harry smiled at the older man before Louis lifted up the carrier and pulled the cover back so he could see their little girl.

“Oh my goodness, look at her.” Mr. Williams cooed. “Lil miss your daddies have waited a very long time for you.” He said through a chuckle. “Congrats you guys, she’s beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Harry said through a warm smile.

Mr. Williams nodded and smiled at the pair. “You boys know if you need anything just tell me.”

“Will do.” Louis said happily before leading Harry to the elevator.

The pair made it up to their flat and Louis was jumping in anticipation, finally able to bring their daughter home. Harry opened the door and kicked his shoes off as Louis followed.

“Welcome home sweetheart.” Louis said softly.

“Babe want to just put her in her crib since she’s sleeping?” Harry asked as he began to pick up the living room of the wrapping paper and presents they had yet to wrap.

Louis let out a huff as he looked in the carrier and sure enough she was sleeping. But all Louis wanted to do was hold her and show her around the flat. But he knew that while he had the chance he should catch up on sleep, so Louis reluctantly walked to the nursery and placed the carrier down to get Alexis out. He couldn’t believe that after months of waiting they were finally able to use the room. Finally have someone wearing the clothes they bought and sleep in the room they decorated.

When Louis got Alexis out of the carrier, as carefully as he could, without waking her he moved her into the crib and gently placed her down. Grateful he didn’t wake her Louis gave her one final kiss to the head before turning on the baby monitor and closing the door quietly.

“She good?” Harry asked as he saw Louis walk into the living room.

“All good.” Louis nodded as he plopped himself on the couch. “I just want sleep.” He mumbled as he laid down.

Harry chuckled from where he was sitting on the floor in front of their Christmas tree as he finished wrapping presents. “Then sleep love, I got her if she wakes up.”

Before he could even nod Louis felt himself drift to sleep as he barely got any at the hospital. Harry watched his boyfriend peacefully slip into darkness as he wrapped a gift for his mum.

He couldn’t believe it. Harry couldn’t believe he had the life he did, that he was so blessed to have Louis and now their daughter. That he had someone who worked so hard to make sure he was comfortable and had a home and food, and just everything he needed. Harry couldn’t believe he finally had his family together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexis is born! Thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments please, they mean so much to me! Give kudos, thanks!!


	19. Chapter 19

Louis was surrounded by warmth as Harry was pressed against his back, the younger lads nose nestled in his neck and his arm around Louis’ waist protectively. They both were engulfed by their bed sheets as they snuggled together, sleeping peacefully.

But that peace could only last for so long as a wailing cry came from baby monitor on Louis’ nightstand. Both boys barely opened their eyes and groaned to themselves, not wanting to get up as Alexis hasn’t had a full nights sleep since she came home a week ago. It seems like she barely slept at all as every time either Louis or Harry put her down she would cry and only stop when she was in their arms. But even when she was in their arms she wouldn’t sleep, just stare up at her daddies with her soft blue eyes.

As Louis heard her cries he began to sit up to get her, but Harry stopped him, pulling him back down.

“I got her love.” Harry said quietly as he sat up himself. “And happy birthday.” He said through a soft smile before leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend.

“Thank you.” Louis said quietly through a tired smile.

Harry kissed him one more time before swinging his legs over the bed and shuffling down the hall to the nursery. When he opened Alexis’ door the cries only got louder and Harry was on the verge of crying himself as thats all he seemed to hear these days.

“Alright love, papas got you.” He said quietly as he picked up his wailing newborn.

Harry pulled Alexis into his chest and rocked her gently, trying to calm her cries even the slightest so Louis could sleep. He could smell something awful coming from his daughter and Harry immediately regretted not letting Louis get up. He doesn’t know how but Harry always ended up getting stuck with the stinky diapers.

Harry walked them over to the changing table, gently placing her down before grabbing a new diaper and opening the wipes. “Oh sweetheart why do you do this to me?” He mumbled as he opened the diaper.

As carefully as Harry could he cleaned Alexis off, trying his hardest not to get anything on himself like he did the first couple times he changed her. When she had a new diaper on and was smelling better Alexis’ cries did die down a bit, but she was still squirming and making uncomfortable whimpers. Harry picked her up again and rocked her gently as he made his way out into the living so he could at least lay down while he held her.

As soon as Harry got to the couch he laid down but as he did so he bent his knees up so he could rest Alexis against his thighs, letting her sit up and look at him. Harry got her comfortable and her cries seemed to stop all together.

“There we go baby girl, all comfy.” Harry said once they were both settled.

Alexis just looked at him with a blank expression, the only reason Harry could see it was because of the white lights that came off the Christmas tree as the rest of the room was pitch black. He played with Alexis’ little hands and as soon as Alexis felt him she reached for his finger and pulled it into her mouth before sucking it gently. Harry chuckled to himself as he watched his daughter, he didn’t think he’d ever get over how cute she was, even when she woke him up in the middle of the night.

“You know love, you were supposed to come today, but I guess you were too eager to meet your dads huh?” Harry said quietly. “You and your daddy were supposed to have the same birthday but I’m happy you came earlier, I don’t think I could have waited another week. But today daddy turns 20, can you believe that? I’m dating an old man.” He said through a chuckle. “But that’s okay because I love him very much and he helped me bring you into the world.”

Harry smiled at his newborn daughter and couldn’t help but see the twinkle in her eye as the Christmas lights in the room were on. He and Louis had wrapped all the presents they needed to and had them all out under the tree, but they had to pack the presents they got for their families into the car tomorrow so they could go to Jay’s house for Christmas dinner. By now everyone they were close to had met Alexis, the only people who were really left to see the newborn was Louis’ team. Harry was happy the media hadn’t quite found out about her yet because he knew they would be all over them. Since she was born they hadn’t really taken her out of the flat, mostly because it had been freezing out and they wanted her to get comfortable at home before getting moved around too much. But tomorrow she’ll be surrounded by her aunts and grandparents, and possibly one irish uncle.

Thinking about Niall, Harry reminded himself that the boys were coming over tonight to hang out and for dinner. He was trying to think about everything he had to do, clean the flat, prepare the food and make sure they had the lads’ presents all set. But as he was trying to organize everything he had to do, Harry didn’t even notice that Alexis had fallen asleep. He chuckled to himself as he pulled his finger out of his daughter’s mouth and carefully sat up before scooping the newborn into his chest. Harry held her close to him as he made his way back to the nursery and kissed Alexis’ head before gently placing her in her crib.

“Love you baby girl.” Harry said quietly as he pulled a small blanket over her.

He shuffled back to his and Louis’ bedroom and fell right into bed, pulling the covers over him and getting himself comfortable. Next to him Louis rolled over so he could face his boyfriend and Harry saw that he basically wide awake.

“Why are you up?”

“I couldn’t fall back asleep when you left.” Louis said as he made himself comfortable on Harry’s chest.

Harry chuckled at his boyfriend before pulling him in impossibly closer and kissing his hair. As soon as Louis tucked his head into Harry’s neck he could feel himself alreading drifting to sleep.

*~*

“Ho ho ho!! Merry Christmas!!” Niall yelled in the best Santa impression he could do as Harry opened the door.

“Niall, stop she’s-” Harry was cut off by a loud cry coming from the nursery. Niall’s eyes went wide as Harry glared at the irish lad. “She just fell asleep.” He huffed as he rubbed a hand over his face.

“Okay, it’s uh, it’s no problem I can fix this!” Niall said quickly as he placed the presents he brought down and took off for the nursery.

Niall walked into the nursery and to the crib to see his niece with her face bright red and scrunched up as she cried. He looked at her for a second, unsure of what to do before figuring picking her up might be a good start.

“Okay lil bean uncle Niall has ya.” He said as he carefully picked up the newborn.

Niall held Alexis like Louis had told him to do all those times he’s come over the past week and he thought he was doing a great job but apparently the baby in his arms didn’t as she only cried more.

“No, no, no, don’t do that.” Niall said as he tried to rock and shush her cries.

Niall began walking around the room, trying to gently bounce her. He noticed that her cries had stopped and now she was just making quiet noises in discomfort and Niall took that as a win. He made his way out of the nursery and to the living room, the entire time keeping his eyes on the little girl in his arms.

“There she is!”

Niall looked up and saw Liam and Zayn on the couch, but as soon as they saw their niece they stood up. The two boys walked over to Niall and cooed at the little girl in his arms.

“Give her here Ni.” Zayn said.

Niall looked up and shook his head. “No way mate, I just got her to stop crying.”

“Well last time we were here you hogged her, it’s my turn.” Zayn nearly whined.

“Zayn just give him some time, we have all night.” Liam said, not wanting his mates to fight over the baby.

“Fine.” Zayn muttered as he made his way back to the couch. “Haz where’s Lou?” He asked as he got comfortable.

“He got in the shower about  20 minutes ago, so he should be out any minute.” Harry said from the kitchen. “Can one of you boys make her a bottle?” He asked.

The three lads looked to each other to see who would do it and Harry took their silence as a no.

“H we don’t really know how.” Liam said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck.

Harry huffed as he moved around the kitchen, trying to get everything ready for dinner. “Two scoops of formula into the bottle, put water in it, shake it up, and put it in the bottle warmer.” He explained as simply as he could.

“I got it then.” Liam said as he made his way to the nursery where they kept all of their bottles and formula.

“Hey Li, merry Christmas mate.” Louis said as Liam walked passed him.

“You too Lou, happy birthday as well.” Liam said happily before he pulled his best mate in for a hug.

Louis hugged him back, and when they let go Liam continued his way to the nursery. Louis turned and saw Zayn and Niall on the couch, but Niall had Alexis in his arms, whispering some nonsense to her.

“Hello lads, merry Christmas.” Louis said as he took a seat on the recliner.

“Hey Lou.” Zayn and Niall chorused.

“Happy birthday mate, the big 2-0” Zayn said through a chuckle.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, it’s crazy… I feel like just yesterday I was 17 and met Harold.” He said through a chuckle.

“Don’t call me that.” Harry said from the kitchen as Niall and Zayn laughed.

“Love you.” Louis called back through his own laugh. “Ni how’s my little girl doin, she okay?” He asked.

Niall looked up and actually at Louis for the first time since he got there, as the little girl in his arms just captivated his attention. “She’s good, Li is getting her a bottle. Lou guess what?! I stopped her from crying, can you believe that? I just rocked her a little bit and talked to her and she stopped.”

But what Niall hadn’t realized that as he was telling Louis this he moved his arms to an uncomfortable position for Alexis and just as he finished talking she burst into cries again.

“Yeah Ni, you really did great.” Zayn scoffed as he reached over for his niece and pulled her into his chest.

Alexis settled into his arms easily and her cries softened. Louis looked between his best mates with his eyebrows raised and an amused smile on his face. “She definitely prefers Zayn.” He said, seeing as his daughter immediately calm down once she was in the raven haired man’s arms.

Niall rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. “Lil bean loves me, she just hasn’t gotten used to this.” He said gesturing to himself.

“Alright one bottle for the little girl.” Liam said happily as he walked back into the living room.

“Give it here.” Zayn said reaching for the bottle.

Liam passed him it and as soon as Zayn got the bottle he shifted the newborn in his arms before bringing it to her lips. Zayn smiled happily to himself as he watched the little baby eat with ease. Alexis closed her eyes as she ate and Zayn couldn’t help but just grin at his niece. She was so small and so fragile, everytime he saw her, he had to wrap his head around the fact that two of his best mates had a baby, that he was an uncle.

“This poor girl, stuck with all the boys.” Liam said through a chuckle as he sat on the couch next to Zayn.

Louis smiled at his mates as they all cooed at his daughter before pushing himself off his chair and heading into the kitchen. He saw Harry moving around the kitchen, trying his best to get everything together for dinner. “Hey love, need any help, you okay?” Louis asked.

“No, I think I’m good. Just gotta let everything cook so we’ll be eating in about an hour.” Harry breathed out as he began putting back ingredients.

Louis walked behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend before kissing the back of his neck. “Well it smells delicious.” He mumbled against Harry’s back.

Harry smiled to himself as he turned around so he could face Louis and leaned against the back of the counter. “How’s Al?” He asked as he pulled on the hairs at the nape of Louis' neck.

Louis scoffed. “Better now that Zayn has her and not Niall.”

Harry chuckled to himself as he pulled his boyfriend closer. “You were in the shower when he came in, but I opened the door and he starts screaming and just being himself. I just put her down and as soon as he comes in and is yelling and everything she started crying.”

“Maybe she’ll actually sleep tonight then since she’s up now and only slept for what? Four hours last night?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, it was something like that.” He said, rubbing a tired hand over his face, him being the one who got up with her twice last night and early this morning.

“Thank you for getting up by the way.” Louis said as he squeezed Harry’s sides.

“It’s your birthday love, I figured I could give you a break.” Harry said through a small chuckle.

Louis smiled at his boyfriend before connecting their lips sweetly. Harry grinned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck and pulled him in possibly closer. He started moving his lips against Louis’ in a steady rhythm as Louis pushed him against the counter. Harry began to deepen the kiss and nearly moaned as Louis began to push one of his hands through his hair.

Harry can’t even remember the last time he and Louis kissed like this. Probably the day before Alexis was born and to him that seemed like a lifetime without getting kissed like this from his boyfriend. He thinks the last time they really did anything was when he was 7 months pregnant, and they only stopped after then because he was getting too big. But now Harry was down to his regular size and there was nothing to stop them. Except for their baby down the hall. It seemed like every time something would go somewhere a loud cry echoed through the flat.

“Oi look! They’re already working on baby number two!” Niall said through a booming laugh as he saw his best mates sucking face in the kitchen.

The pair broke apart as they heard their mates laughing, but they were far from laughing themselves. Harry and Louis realized that they really needed some time for themselves and maybe tonight after what seemed like forever they could.

“Aw what’s wrong Lou? Haven’t got some in a while?” Niall teased as the pair made their way into the living room and sat on the loveseat.

Louis rolled his eyes before looking over at Liam to see him trying to burp Alexis. “Li you should have a burping cloth so-”

But before he could even finish Alexis burped and spit up got all over the front of Liam’s shirt. Zayn and Niall broke out into loud laughter as Liam looked down at his niece in shock. Harry chuckled to himself as he stood up from the loveseat and carefully took Alexis from Liam, passing her to Louis before heading into their bedroom to get Liam a new shirt.

“Does she do that all the time?” Liam asked, trying to assess the damage done to his shirt.

Louis chuckled as he nodded his head and got Alexis comfortable in his arms. “Yeah, she kind of has to.”

“That’s nasty mate.” Niall said as he tried to calm his laughter.

Louis shook his head as he smiled down at his daughter. “Don’t listen to the mean man, you’re beautiful baby girl.” He said before kissing Alexis’ head.

“Yeah don’t talk about her like that.” Zayn said before punching Niall’s arm, stopping his laughter.

“Ow!” Niall said as he rubbed his arm. “I’m not saying she’s nasty, but the throwing up thing!”

“Here Li, I can put your shirt in the wash.” Harry said coming back into the room with a fresh shirt.

Liam pulled off his shirt and accepted the one Harry was passing him. “It’ll come out right?” He asked, tugging the clean shirt on.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine.” Harry said as he took Liam’s soiled shirt and headed towards the washer.

“How many times she done that to you two?” Zayn asked as he smiled over at his niece.

“Well none for me, but H actually got peed on the other day.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Seriously Haz?!" Niall asked through a loud laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked back into the living room and took a seat next to Louis. “She caught me a bit off guard, luckily it was only on my shirt though.” He said as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

“She sleeping any better?” Liam asked.

Louis shook his head as he looked down at his daughter who was staring right back at him. “No she’s still waking up two or three times a night.” He said in a huff.

“That’s rough.” Niall said, thinking about how much it would suck to get up that many times a night. “Hopefully she’ll get on like a sleeping schedule for when we get off break and everything.”

“She’s goin to work with you right Lou?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah it’ll be me and my girl all day.” Louis said through a chuckle as he looked down at Alexis. “But I don’t start work again until the 3rd.”

“H when are you going back to school?” Liam asked.

“I don't go back until the 7th but it’ll technically be my first day since I was doing all my schoolwork at home.”

The three boys nodded, remembering how Harry was staying at home and doing all of his schooling in the flat. Overall they were very impressed with the pair. When Harry told them he was pregnant they weren’t quite sure how they would be able to handle everything. If the stress of school, footie, a job and a newborn would be too much for Louis, but if anything Louis only seemed happier than ever. His three mates had never seen him smile so much except when Harry and him first started dating. Granted that smile didn’t go away over time, it only grew when Alexis was born.

Harry heard the buzzer on the oven go off, signaling everything should be done. “Alright boys wanna help set the table?” He asked standing up.

Niall and Liam nodded as Zayn shook his head. The two that decided to be helpful got up with Harry while Zayn stayed seated on the couch. He looked over and saw his best mate smiling at his daughter. Zayn couldn’t stop but think about how he and Louis met nearly 15 years ago. The loud kid who had more energy than he knew what to do with, and then there was Zayn. The shy quiet kid who liked to draw and color during recess rather than run around. To this day he doesn’t understand how they became best mates, but he’s more than happy they did.

“Look at you… Mr.dad.” Zayn said through a chuckle.

Louis glanced up at his best mate and smiled at him. “I know, it’s weird. But like can you believe it mate?”

“No.” Zayn said through another laugh.

Louis cooed at the little girl in his arms, making funny faces, just trying to get a smile out of her. “So H and I wanted to talk to you about something.” He said.

“Okay, shoot.” Zayn said, leaning forwards, ready for whatever Louis was about to tell him.

“We were wondering if you would want to be her godfather.” Louis said through a soft smile.

Zayn’s jaw went slack as he looked at his best mate. He was a bit taken back, thinking they would have chosen Liam, but as soon as he grasped what Louis had asked, Zayn began to nod furiously. “Of course Lou!” He said excitedly, standing up and lunging at Louis, but was careful not to crush the baby in his arms as he hugged his best mate.

Louis laughed to himself as Zayn wrapped his arms around him. “Careful mate.” He said through his chuckle.

“Just… Holy shit, thanks Lou.” Zayn said quietly through a soft smile as he released Louis.

“Of course mate… You’ve been there for me for 15 years, through everything.”

Zayn nodded, remembering everything he and Louis had been through together when they were younger. Him being the first person Louis told he was gay to, when his dad left and when Louis had to help his mum as within a second she became a single parent with 5 kids. They’ve been there for each other through every rough bump and twist and turn their lives decided to take.

“I just don’t even know what to say.” Zayn chuckled. “I guess that this girl is in good hands. Anyone messes with her and they’ll be in for it.”

“Mate you would’ve kick anyones arse even if you weren’t her godfather.” Louis said, knowing Zayn would kill anyone who hurt Alexis.

“Yeah but now I have an excuse.” Zayn said through a light laugh.

“Lou wanna put Al in her crib so we can eat?” Harry asked as he put food on the table.

Louis looked down and saw that Alexis was still wide awake and he knew that as soon as he out her down she would be wailing. But maybe if he gave her her pacifier she would be alright. “Sure.” He said as he stood up.

“Here Lou, I got her.” Zayn said standing up with him and reaching for Alexis.

Louis nodded and passed him Alexis carefully. “Just give her her pacifier, otherwise she’ll cry. I think it’s on the dresser.” He said as she got comfortable in the younger lad’s arms.

Zayn said a quiet ‘okay’ before heading in the direction of the nursery. When he walked into the room he switched the light on and walked over to the dresser, easily finding the pacifier. Zayn placed it in her mouth the newborn began sucking on it immediately, making a smile form on Zayn’s face as she seemed happy.

“Alright, sweet girl you’ll only be in here for a little bit.” He said as he placed Alexis in the crib. “As much as I want you out there with us I don’t think you’ll like all the guy talk. Even though we’ll probably be talking about you.” Zayn said through a small chuckle. “Love you sweetheart.” He said softly before kissing her head and turning on the mobile above her so she had something to watch.

Zayn quietly made his way out of the room and shut the door with a barely audible ‘click’ before heading back out towards the living room.

“She alright?” Harry asked as he was serving food.

“All good.” Zayn nodded as he took a seat next to Liam.

All the boys loaded their plates with mashed potatoes, ham, green beans and salad before shoving it in their mouths, nearly moaning at how good it tasted.

“I knew it was a good idea to come here.” Niall mumbled with his mouth full. “Lou you’re so lucky, you get this every night.”

Harry chuckled at Niall as he finished swallowing his food. “We never did ask what your guys’ families were doing tonight.” He said.

“Greg comes home tomorrow mornin so my parents went over to my nan and grandads house tonight.” Niall said as he shoved more food in his mouth.

“My mum is just home with my sisters tonight, they aren’t really doing anything I think.” Zayn added in.

“Yeah my parents took my sisters to see our grandparents tonight, but they’re sleeping over there and I’m seeing them tomorrow anyway.” Liam said.

“Well thank you for spending tonight with us then.” Harry said through a small smile.

“Course mate, wouldn’t miss hangin out with you two and our niece.” Liam said happily.

“At this point we’re irrelevant H. They’re using us to get to the kid.” Louis joked.

Niall nodded as he reached for a second helping. “Basically.” He said a bit too seriously.

Harry and Louis looked to each other with raised eyebrows before they, Liam and Zayn burst out laughing. Niall looked at his four mates and just shrugged as he forked more food into his mouth.

“Plus I’m kind of stuck with Harry since i’m dating Gem.”

At that Harry immediately stopped laughing and just stared at the irish lad. “Why do you do this to me?” He asked.

Niall shrugged as he smirked to himself, making Liam and Zayn laugh even harder. Louis sent Harry a sympathetic smile but he couldn’t help but laugh a bit too.

“What are you two doing tomorrow?” Liam asked once he calmed his laughter.

“We’re going over to my mum’s house and I think we’re staying the night, right Haz?” Louis asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

Harry nodded as he wiped his mouth. “Yeah, thats the plan. By the way, Ni are you going over there tomorrow too?”

“Yeah around dessert time I think.” Niall said with his mouth full. “Me mum wanted me to have dinner with them and everythin, plus we’re openin presents and stuff.”

“Where’s Al gonna sleep if you’re at your mum’s?” Liam asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Louis and Harry looked to each other and let out a deep breath as they really hadn’t thought about that.

“I think my mum still has the cribs from the twins since they got their new beds.” Louis said. “I’ll text or call her later and just make sure, we should be fine.” He said before shoving more food in his mouth.

“How’d the twins react when they met her?” Liam asked through a chuckle, trying to imagine the toddler’s faces.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how confused they were.” Louis said through his own laugh. “They looked at Harry’s stomach, saw it was flat and then looked at Al. They just didn’t get that she was once in there and growing and stuff.”

“What about Lot and Fiz?” Zayn asked as he took his last bite of food.

“They were both excited for the most part. A little weirded out cause you know the twins aren’t that much older than Al and we’re both young.” Louis said through a shrug. “But they’re both happy about being aunts.”

“And have your mums decided who’s nana and whose grandma?” Liam asked.

“Yeah my mum is nana and Louis’ mum is grandma Jay.” Harry said through a soft smile. “They were arguing about it for I don’t even know how long, it was actually quite funny to watch them talk about it.”

“Yeah Anne was pretty adamant about not being called grandma, makes her feel old I guess.” Louis added in with a chuckle.

A second later the five boys’ heads shot up as they heard a piercing cry coming from the nursery. Harry let out a huff before getting up from his chair and heading towards the direction of the cries. When he walked into his daughter’s room and towards her crib Harry saw her pacifier out of her mouth. He picked it up and put it back in her mouth, hoping that if she had it back her cries would stop, but instead she just spit it right back out and continued to wail. Harry just let out a breath before reaching into the crib and pulling Alexis into his chest. As soon as she was snuggled against her father she went silent, making a small chuckle escape Harry.

“You just wanted attention huh bug?” He asked before kissing her head and picking up her pacifier from the crib.

Harry made his way out of the nursery and back out towards the living room but stopped in his tracks as he saw something he’d never think he’d see. Louis was doing dishes.

“What’re you doing babe?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he saw Louis and the boys picking up the kitchen.

Louis looked up from the sink and to Harry. “You have Al so I figured I could do the dishes.” He said with a shrug.

Harry opened and closed his mouth as he stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. Since they’ve been living together Harry hasn’t seen Louis clean anything unless he was begged to and even then he barely did it.

“Lou it’s your birthday, let me do it.” Harry said as he walked towards the kitchen.

Louis shook his head as he tried to shoo Harry into the living room. “No you cooked and cleaned today, let me do this one thing. Why don’t just sit down for a bit?”

Harry looked at Louis with narrowed eyes, trying to figure out if he was up to something. But louis just looked back at him before nodding towards the living room and pecking his lips.

Harry stood there in a daze not really sure what came over his boyfriend, but he wasn’t going to complain. Harry made his way into the living room and took a seat on the couch, settling Alexis against his chest.

“H I’m gonna wrap myself a plate for later.” Niall said from the kitchen.

Harry chuckled to himself as he turned to look at the irish lad. “Go ahead mate. You can pack a container if you want to take some home.” He offered.

Niall’s eyes went wide as he quickly nodded his head and wrapped his plate of food before grabbing a container to get even more.

Harry smiled over at his mate before looking back down at Alexis who was sucking on her pacifier and staring right back at her father. “He’s crazy love.” He said quietly through a light laugh.

The boys cleaned the kitchen as Harry turned on the tv and laid down on the couch, letting Alexis lay on his chest. He would occasionally chuckle to himself as Alexis would gurgle to herself, making nonsense noises. When the boys were all done with the kitchen they joined Harry in the living room as the Grinch Who Stole Christmas was on, and they couldn’t miss that. Louis lifted up Harry’s legs and placed them on top of his own thighs as he took a seat on the couch. Liam and Zayn claimed the loveseat as Niall made himself comfortable on the recliner. The five lads and one very awake newborn watched as the Grinch schemed to take over Christmas and Louis couldn’t help the smile that found it’s way to his face. He looked around the room and saw his three best mates, his boyfriend, and his daughter who had her eyes fixated on the screen. Louis himself was just in awe at how everything turned out okay, no better than okay. Everything was great as he saw that he had a home, a boyfriend who loved him unconditionally, three best mates who would be there for anything and everything, and a daughter who stole his heart the second she was first seen on the sonogram.

When the movie was over Niall nearly jumped to his feet and towards the Christmas tree, wanting to exchange presents. “I’ll go first!” He announced as he pushed a medium sized box towards Louis and Harry. “Now technically this is for Al, so merry Christmas sweetheart!” Niall said before leaning over and kissing his niece’s head.

Harry and Louis chuckled at their irish mate before Louis began to unwrap the box. He pulled off the wrappings until the box was clear of them and a wide smile came to his face as he saw what Niall got them. “Ni this is amazing.” He said as he looked at the mechanical rocker.

Niall shrugged as he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. “I saw you guys didn’t have one and figured instead of just putting her in the crib when you guys eat or just have something to do she can just sit in there.” He explained happily.

“This is really great mate, thank you so much.” Louis said as he hugged Niall.

“Yeah, Ni thank you. I’m sure she’ll love it.” Harry said once Louis let Niall go and he moved over to hug him.

Niall gave Harry a half hug as he still had Alexis in his arms, but once he released Harry he couldn’t help but give his niece one more kiss. “I’ll set it up for you guys while you open other stuff so your arms are free.” He said, moving to open the box and set up the rocker.

And so the boys all exchanged gifts and Niall was eventually able to get the rocker working. Harry carefully placed Alexis in and buckled her before turning it on and watching as she gently swung. Since she wasn’t crying he figured she enjoyed it as every other time Alexis is put down when she’s awake theres nothing but tears.

Harry and Louis had the lads open the presents they got them, a watch for Liam, a book full of Harry’s recipes for Niall, and a new sketchbook and pencils for Zayn. They all seemed very happy and grateful for the gifts. They couldn’t stop thanking the pair as they hugged both of them once their present was unwrapped and Louis and Harry couldn’t keep the smiles off their faces as they saw how happy they were.

Liam and Zayn gave their gifts to Harry and Louis as well. Liam getting a blanket, two pairs of shoes and a hat for Alexis, two sweaters and a pair of suspenders for Louis and a new kitchen-aid for Harry as his mum wouldn’t let him take the one they had at the house when he moved out. Seeing the kitchen-aid Harry nearly lept out of his seat from the couch a toppled Liam, never being so grateful for a piece of kitchen equipment. Liam chuckled to himself as he hugged his curly haired friend, knowing he had been dying since he couldn’t bake as much as he used to.

When it was Zayn’s turn he passed over a gift bag that seemed to be filled with baby clothes. Styling form Christmas onesies, to dresses, to football jerseys and much more. Louis was nearly in shock at how many clothes he got Alexis, but he wasn’t going to complain one bit as every single article of clothing was the cutest he had ever seen. After Louis was done cooing at all the new clothes Zayn passed them an envelope. Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he took it from the older lad and slowly opened it, curious as to what was inside. When Harry opened it he saw there were several sheets of paper folded and as he opened the papers to see what they were his breath nearly hitched in his throat. When he looked down at the first paper in his hand he saw a picture drawn of Louis holding Alexis in his arms and smiling down at her, looking at her as if they were the only two people in the world. Harry looked over to Louis and saw that his boyfriend’s jaw had gone slack as he saw what his best mate had done. Louis took the picture from Harry and just stared at it, amazed at how beautiful it was. When Louis took the picture away from Harry, Harry saw the paper behind it and sure enough on that sheet there was another drawing. On the paper Harry saw two hands, one much larger than the other. He recognized one as his palm and Alexis’ hand was resting on top of his, her hand not even an eighth the size of his own. Harry couldn’t help but marvel at all the details, every line, every curve seemed to be in place. He passed that picture to Louis as he saw there was one more paper, and when he looked at that one a soft smile came to his face. On the final sheet there was a drawing of just him and Louis. Harry was laying on the couch with his feet on Louis’ thighs as they both had their heads back in laughter. Just looking at it Harry’s insides warmed up, thinking about all the times he and Louis have sat in that position, doing nothing but talking and cracking jokes at each other.

“Zayn I don’t even know what to say…” Harry said quietly as he looked down at the drawing.

“Yeah mate, these are incredible.” Louis added in as he leaned over to Harry to see the last drawing.

Zayn shrugged. “I just thought Lou could add some stuff to his fridge.” He said through a light chuckle.

Louis scoffed as he looked up at his best mate. “Please, these are getting framed.” He said through his own quiet laugh.

“Thank you so much Zayn, these are really amazing.” Harry said, still in disbelief at what he was looking at.

“Of course mate.” Zayn said through a soft grin. “Oh, and I have a birthday gift for Lou.” He said reaching into his back pocket. Zayn passed a small gift card over to Louis before winking over at him. “Ever need a babysitter.” He said suggestively.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at his best mate before looking down at the card and saw it £200 for a restaurant that was in the city, and not a particularly cheap one at that. Louis chuckled to himself as he glanced back up at Zayn. “You’re too good to me.”

Zayn shrugged. “You two go out for a night and I get to hang out with this little one.” He said softly as he rubbed Alexis’ foot as she was still in the rocker, next to him on the floor by the Christmas tree.

Louis laughed one more time before looking over to Harry and holding up the card. “Looks like we’ll be going on a date soon.” He said through a smile.

“Wow Zayn thanks for making our gifts look like shit.” Niall huffed.

Zayn let out a barking laugh before clapping an unhappy Niall on the back. “Sorry I’m better than you.”

Niall rolled his eyes as Liam was quietly laughing beside him.

“No everything you guys got us and Al is awesome, really, thank you.” Harry tried to reassure them. “Ni that’s the first time she hasn’t cried in over an hour when one of us isn’t holding her, so I’m thankful for that.”

Niall smiled proudly to himself, happy he was able to get something Louis, Harry and Alexis liked. “Just wait till you see what Gem and I got her.”

Harry raised his eyebrows at what Niall had said. “You told me this is what you got her.” He said confused.

Niall let out a huff as he scratched the back of his neck. “Well Gem got mad at me cause I told you, so we went out shopping again and got something else.” He said sheepishly.

Liam chuckled at Niall before mimicking a whipping noise, teasing Niall as he always did what Gemma wanted him to. Louis nodded his agreement as he too laughed at his irish mate.

“Shut up.” Niall grumbled as all of his mates were making fun of him.

The boys continued to tease Niall until Harry stepped in and told them to back off a bit. He couldn’t help but feel a little bad for his irish mate, as he knew how frightening Gemma could be if she was mad at you. As they all settled Louis picked up the tv remote to see if there were anymore Christmas specials on and of course there were. He picked one but that didn’t stop the constant chatter that happened between the boys. When Alexis started fussing an hour into the movie Liam was the first one to jump up as he only had his niece for a little bit earlier in the evening. Louis and Harry chuckled at his eagerness and were grateful that they didn’t have to move from their positions on the couch. Louis was far too comfortable lying on Harry to even think about getting up. Liam was able to calm her down as soon as she was in her arms, probably just seeking some type of attention.

The lads stayed well after the movie had ended and Liam had changed Alexis and put on one of the new onesies Zayn had gotten her before setting her down in her crib, giving his niece a goodnight kiss. They all had dessert, well Niall really had four helpings of dessert but Harry wasn’t going to complain as it was just less for him and Louis to eat. It was nearing 1 in the morning when the boys figured they should leave as they didn’t know if Alexis would wake up in the middle of the night, and because Louis and Harry were leaving for Jay’s pretty early too.

Louis and Harry hugged each of their mates goodbye, thanking the again for all of the gifts before sending them off with a final wave.

As soon as they were out the door Louis let out a deep breath and turned around to head to his and Harry’s bedroom but before he could even take a step Louis felt a strong pair of lips attach to his.

Louis nearly melted into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him in impossibly closer.

“Been waiting to do this all night.” Harry mumbled as he moved his lips down Louis’ jaw and neck.

Louis quietly moaned to himself as he moved himself and Harry, trying to get to their bedroom. Harry stumbled backwards as Louis pushed on his chest, trying to move them through the living room. He began to tug at Louis’ shirt and disconnected his lips from Louis’ neck for a second to pull it off his boyfriend and throw it onto the couch. As soon as it was off Harry crashed his lips back onto Louis’ and turned him so he was pushing his boyfriend out of the living room and into the hallway to get into the bedroom. Louis gasped as he felt Harry push him against the wall, and Harry took that as an advantage to deepen the kiss. Louis felt like he was on fire as Harry kissed him. Every brush of the skin, every small gasp that the younger lad made Louis only wanted more. As they worked their way into the bedroom neither of them could ignore the strong sensation happening in their lower gut, erupting with fireworks as they shrugged their clothes off. When Harry had Louis just in his briefs he pushed his boyfriend onto the bed before climbing on top of him and attaching his lips to Louis’ neck, making the older lad moan.

Louis could feel himself already breathing heavily and his head feeling light as Harry worked his lips down his neck and to his chest. “Love you H.” He managed to gasp out.

Harry stopped kissing Louis’ neck before he picked himself up and hovered over his boyfriend. “Love you too.” He said through a soft smile before leaning back in and connecting their lips.

*~*

Louis swung his legs over the bed and searched the floor for his boxers as he heard Alexis’ cries through the baby monitor. Once he found them and pulled them on he shuffled out of the room and down the hall to get his daughter. He was grateful that she actually woke up at a decent time as it was 6 in the morning. He was even more grateful she didn’t disrupt him and Harry as they were a bit busy just hours ago.

“Alright sweetheart, daddy’s here, enough cryin.” Louis mumbled through a yawn.

He walked over to her crib and scooped up his wailing daughter, pulling her into his bare chest, trying to calm her. “Let’s get you changed and fed.”

Louis prepared Alexis’ bottle before putting it in the heater, and then going over to the changing table to get her a fresh diaper. “Merry Christmas sweet girl.” He said as he pulled off her onesie. “We’re gonna go to grandma Jay’s house and you get to see all of your aunts, and even uncle Niall is coming later, and grandpa Dan will be there too.” Louis said, trying to prepare his daughter for the day.

He changed her easily enough and just as he finished the bottle was ready, so he walked over to it and grabbed it. Louis put the bottle in Alexis’ mouth, quieting her small cries as she began to eat, and Louis let out a deep breath as he made his way out of the nursery and to the living room.

Louis had Alexis’ settled in his arms as she ate and he made his way over to the couch, the room still dark as the sun wasn’t going to come up for another half hour or so, the only light in the room was given off by the Christmas tree. Louis didn’t mind though as Harry was right about having just white lights on the tree, it really looked beautiful. But as Louis looked under the tree he saw all of the presents he had to bring to his mum’s house and he internally groaned at the thought of making multiple trips to get all of them down to the car.

“We gotta pack a bag for you, and for your papa and I.” Louis said, trying to think of all the other things he had to do before they left for his mum’s.

When Alexis was done eating Louis burped her and wiped her mouth before checking the time and seeing it was nearing 6:40. He pushed himself off the couch and walked over to the mechanical rocker before placing Alexis in it and strapping her in. Louis gave her her pacifier before turning it on and heading back towards his and Harry’s bedroom.

“H…” Louis said, trying to shake his boyfriend awake. “Haz wake up love.” He said softly as he rubbed Harry’s back.

Harry picked his head up and squinted his eyes before settling his gaze on Louis. “Yeah?” He asked tiredly, trying to keep his eyes open.

“Al is changed and fed. I put her in the rocker cause I wanted to shower before we go to my mums.” Louis said, still feeling gross from last night. “I don’t think you have to get up, but I just wanted to tell you.”

Harry nodded as he tried to gather his thoughts as it was too early for him. “Why don’t you uh, why don’t you just bring the rocker in here and I can sleep but if she needs anything I can get her?” He asked.

Louis nodded before he pecked Harry’s lips and walked back out of the bedroom. He made his way back out into the living room, grabbing the rocker and carefully walking to his bedroom. Louis placed the rocker beside the bed on Harry’s side, and he saw that his boyfriend was already fast asleep. He chuckled at him before kissing his boyfriend’s hair and making his way into the bathroom to shower.

Louis hopped in the shower and was met with immediate warmth as the hot water sprayed down him. He made quick work of washing his hair and body, wanting to get out before Alexis got fussy and woke Harry up. Louis figured he was only in the shower for a bit over five minutes before he turned it off and climbed out, wrapping a towel around his waist and heading over to the sink. He wiped the mirror and looked at his reflection, figuring he should probably shave. Louis picked up his electric razor and began to shave, but he only shaved a bit off as he knew that Harry liked it when he had a slight beard. When he was done he made his way out of the bedroom and was happy to see Harry still sleeping and Alexis comfortable in the rocker.

Louis got his clothes out and decided on one of the sweaters Liam gave him last night. He pulled his clothes on and dried his hair before quickly running his fingers through it, giving it a quick messy look.

“Alright love, let’s get you dressed.” He said quietly as he turned off the rocker and picked up Alexis.

Louis changed Alexis into one of the Christmas onesies Zayn got her, and he didn’t think he has ever seen anything so cute. The onesie had candycanes and gingerbread men on it and was white and red, it basically oozed Christmas.

Just as Louis finished changing Alexis he felt two strong arms wrap him and a pair of lips on his neck. Louis smiled to himself before he turned his head just slightly and pecked his boyfriend’s lips. “Merry Christmas love.” He said happily.

“Merry Christmas.” Harry said softly before kissing Louis one more time. “Oh my God look how cute my little girl is.” He said as he cooed at Alexis in her outfit.

Harry picked her up and kissed her cheek before pulling Alexis into his chest. “Thank you for getting up with her, last night really killed me.” He said through a small chuckle.

Louis laughed lightly to himself as he nodded. “Sorry about that.” He muttered through a small blush.

“Oh I’m not complaining.” Harry said before he sent a wink over to Louis and started to make his way out to the nursery.

Louis stood there a bit surprised but quickly followed his boyfriend out to the living room. “So mum wanted us to head over around 8, that sound okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, should be good. Are we eating breakfast there?” Harry asked.

“Yeah she’s makin a bunch of stuff.” Louis said as he walked to the fridge to get a drink.

“Alright well I’m gonna shower now then and after I get out we can load up the car and head out.” Harry said as he walked over to Louis and gave him Alexis.

Louis balanced Alexis in his arm as the other hand had his juice in it and nodded at his boyfriend. “I’ll pack our bags while you’re showering.”

“Thanks love.” Harry said before quickly pecking Louis’ lips.

“Course.” Louis said once Harry released him.

Harry made his way into the bathroom as Louis finished his juice and went into the nursery to pack the diaper bag for Alexis. He placed her in her crib and packed her bag, making sure to have extra clothes, diapers and formula. When her bag was all packed Louis picked Alexis back up and went into his bedroom before placing her in the rocker and getting his and Harry’s clothes together. He got their things into one bag and just needed their bathroom necessities, but other than that Louis got it all together.

When Louis looked at the clock he saw it was already nearing 7:30 and he knew if they wanted to get there at 8 they should leave in the next 15 minutes.

A minute later Harry came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and made his way over to his closet. “You get everything packed?” He asked surprised as he saw the bags on the bed.

“Yeah, just need the bathroom stuff.” Louis said as he moved into the bathroom.

Harry raised his eyebrows, not really thinking Louis would pack everything.

Harry made quick work to get dressed as he saw the time and then went into the nursery to get Alexis a coat, hat and blanket.

The two boys saw they were ready to go and Harry got Alexis into her winter gear before putting her in the carrier, strapping her in, and wrapping her in a blanket. Louis was able to get a cart from the lobby to bring all of the presents they had to bring to the car as well as the mechanical rocker for Alexis. He loaded up the cart and got his shoes, coat and beanie on before he and Harry made their way downstairs. Louis unlocked the car so Harry could quickly get in with Alexis as it was freezing and snowing like crazy. He popped the trunk and was able to get all the presents in before he got in the drivers seat.

“Alright, all set?” Louis asked, turning to look at Harry.

Harry nodded and smiled at his boyfriend before placing his hand on his thigh and squeezing gently. “All set.” He said.

Louis pulled out onto the road and turned the radio on, letting the Christmas songs fill the car. The pair bobbed their heads and sang along as carol after carol came on. Within a matter of minutes Louis found himself pulling up to his childhood home and parking the car.

“You take Al, I’ll get the presents.” Harry said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Alright, I’ll bring her in and come back out to help you.”

They both got out of the car and Louis opened the back seat door to get Alexis out as Harry opened the trunk. Louis quickly walked up the snowy path to the front door and knocked before swinging the door open and popping his head in.

“Merry Christmas!” He yelled into the house before stepping in.

Jay was the first one in the foyer, wearing an apron and flour on her cheek. “Oh theres my baby boy and his baby girl!” She said before wrapping her arms around his son.

Louis chuckled at his mum as he hugged her back. “Hi mum.”

“Hello sweetheart. How are you? Where’s Harry? How’s this little one? Is she-”

“Mum!” Louis said interrupting her as she was firing questions at him. “I’m fine, Harry’s outside, and Al is good.” He said answering everything. “I need you take take her for just a second while I go outside and help H.” Louis said as he passed Jay the baby carrier.

Jay happily took Alexis as Louis went back into the cold to help his boyfriend. He saw that Harry had about half the presents so Louis made his way to the car and got the rest and the rocker before following his boyfriend back inside.

“Theres my other boy! Hi love!” Jay said as she saw Harry.

“Hi Jay.” Harry said a bit breathlessly as he carried presents into the home.

“Why don’t you boys just take those into the living room?” Jay asked as she picked Alexis out of her carrier.

Both Louis and Harry nodded as they walked through the home and to the living room, dropping the bags in front of the Christmas tree.

“Boo!”

Louis quickly turned around and saw the twins grinning from ear to ear as they saw him. “There are my two monsters!!” He said as he got down to their level and let them jump into his arms.

“Where’s baby?” Phoebe asked as she wrapped her arms around her big brothers neck.

“Al is with mum right now.” He said. “Where’s Lott and Fiz?” Louis asked as he looked around and didn’t see his two other sisters.

“They in bed, they no want to get up.” Daisy said.

Louis looked over at Harry and smirked at him before passing his boyfriend his sisters and bounding towards the stairs. He was happy that his sisters shared a room as he could kill two birds with one stone.

“It’s Christmas!! Get up, get up, get up!!” Louis yelled as he ran into his sister’s room.

Louis heard a mixture of grumbles, so he rolled his eyes and bee-lined it for Lottie’s bed, nearly suffocating her in a hug.

“Lou get off!” Lottie screamed.

Louis laughed to himself as his little sister squirmed under him and he only held on tighter. But Louis wasn’t expecting that second later he would get elbowed in the gut and pushed off the bed and onto the floor. He clutched his stomach in pain as Fizzy laughed at him and Lottie rolled her eyes as she swung her legs over the bed.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get his breathing back as his side really, really hurt. ‘Since when did she get strong?’ Louis thought to himself as he tried to regain his composure.

“Idiot.” Lottie muttered as she stepped over her brother.

Louis just coughed as he tried his best to start breathing again. Fizzy laughed at her brother before walking over to him and helping him sit up.

“At least one of you like me.” Louis choked out.

Fizzy shrugged before standing up and looking down at Louis. “I would have done the same thing.” She said before walking out of her room.

Louis watched her leave the room in shock before he pushed himself off the floor and coughed one more time before leaving the room himself and heading back down stairs. When he got to the bottom of the stairs and looked up and saw Harry smirking at him from the couch as Anne and Gemma were trying to hold back a laugh.

“You just got beat up by a 13 year old girl.” Harry chuckled.

Louis rolled his eyes as he walked over to his boyfriend. “She just hit me.” He huffed. “I’ll probably be getting a bruise.” Louis said as he lifted up his shirt and looked to where his sister hit him. “Where’s Al?” He asked, realizing Harry didn’t have her.

“Lott grabbed her from me.”

Louis scoffed. “She doesn’t deserve to hold my child.” He said before pushing himself off the couch and searching for his sister.

Louis found her in the kitchen with his mum and immediately walked over to her and grabbed Alexis from her.

“Hey!” Lottie protested.

“No baby for you.” Louis said as he hugged Alexis against his chest.

“Would you two stop.” Jay said as she moved around the kitchen. “We’re opening presents now anyway, so both of you out.” She said shooing her kids out of the kitchen.

Louis rolled his eyes as he followed his mum and sister out of the kitchen and into the living room. He took a seat beside Harry and rested Alexis so she was sitting on his lap and leaning against his chest.

“Everyone here?” Jay asked as she looked around the living room and saw all of her kids, Harry, Anne and Gemma. “Okay, good. Dais Phoebe you two can start.” She said.

The twins ran towards the pile of presents and found ones that were for them, thus commencing the mess of opening gifts. Everyone took turns opening presents, and thanked those whoever gave them the gift. Harry and Louis opened the gifts that were for Alexis and had smiles plastered on their faces the entire time. Gemma had told the pair that she and Niall would give them their present later tonight when Niall came over, only building Louis’ anticipation. Louis and Harry exchanged their gifts for each other, but Harry giving Louis two as he didn’t give him his birthday gift last night. After the gifts from each other were opened ‘I love you’s’ were exchanged as were kisses, making Louis’ sisters gag at the two of them, only getting scowls in return from their brother.

“Hey mum where’s Dan?” Louis asked as he gently bounced Alexis on his chest.

“He’s coming in a little bit. Should be here for breakfast.” Jay said as she picked up the wrapping paper that seemed to cover her floor.

Anne and Gemma got up to help Jay and the girls went upstairs to get dressed for the day. As Harry was in the kitchen finishing things up for Jay, Louis just lifted Alexis above his head and made faces at her, trying his best to make her smile. She hasn’t smiled at anyone yet and even though she was just over a week old Louis needed a smile, just one.

When breakfast was finally done cooking Dan showed up and cooed at the little girl in Louis’ arms before Louis placed her in the mechanical rocker next to his seat at the table in the dining room. To say breakfast was loud would be an understatement as everyone was yelling over each other, telling funny stories and poking fun at one another. When it was over Lottie and Fizzy helped clear off the table and Gemma helped put food away and do the dishes as everyone else took a seat in the living room. Louis was sitting next to Harry on the couch with Alexis in his arms as they watched A Charlie Brown Christmas and Jay and Anne were talking on the other couch.

“Hey Lou, can I talk to you for a sec?” Dan asked a bit nervously.

Louis looked up at the older man confused for a second before nodding his head and passing Alexis to Harry before following Dan up the stairs and into his old bedroom.

“What’s up?” Louis asked with a touch of worry in his voice as he saw Dan trying to calm himself down.

“I just… I wanted to talk to you, well ask you something.” Dan said as he scratched the back of his head.

“Um, yeah sure, shoot.” Louis said.

“I didn’t want to do this, until I talked to you and made sure you were okay with it cause I know how close you are with your mum and protective and everything.” Dan breathed out. “I wanted to know if you would be okay with me asking your mum to marry me.”

Louis’ jaw went slack as he heard Dan. “Um, y-yeah, of course I’d be okay with that.” He said quietly.

Dan visibly relaxed before a wide smile came across his face and he pulled Louis into his chest for a bone crushing hug. “You have no clue how much that means to me.”

A small smile found its way to Louis’ lips before he broke out into a wide one and hugged Dan back. He couldn’t believe his mum had someone as great as this man. “When are you planning on asking her then?” He asked once Dan released him.

“Well I was going to tonight.” Dan said sheepishly.

Louis nodded and couldn’t seem to wipe the smile off his face as he saw how happy Dan was. “Well congrats, I know she’ll say yes.”

Dan smiled at Louis one more time before clapping him on the back and leading him back downstairs to the living room.

When Harry saw Louis come back into the room he watched his boyfriend confused as he made his way back over to him. “What’d he want?” Harry whispered.

Louis looked over to his mum and saw she was far enough away where she wouldn’t hear. “Dan’s goin to ask mum to marry him.” He whispered.

“What?! Whe-”

Louis slapped a hand over Harry’s mouth as the younger lad was nearly yelling in excitement. Everyone in the room turned to look at the pair and Louis just scowled at Harry before putting a finger to his mouth, silently telling him to be quiet. Harry nodded and Louis slowly pulled his hand away from Harry’s mouth.

“Geez H, it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“Sorry! It’s just so exciting!” Harry whispered excitedly.

Louis rolled his eyes as he picked Alexis up from Harry’s arms and laid down so his head was in his boyfriend’s lap and his daughter was laying on his chest. Harry brushed his fingers through Louis’ hair after he took the beanie off his head and smiled down at him.

“Tonight’ll be fun.” Harry said through a wide smile.

*~*

The pair spent the day lounging on the couch, watching the Christmas specials that were on with the family. Alexis had been passed around from family member to family member, keeping the newborn happy as she was always being held and had the attention of everyone.

Around 1 pm Harry got up to help Jay and his mum in the kitchen as Louis fed Alexis and put her down for a nap. Overall he thought the holiday was going great. Everyone was smiling and happy, but most of all Louis was happy his entire family was together.

Alexis woke up from her nap about 4:30, just before dinner was getting put on the dining room table. Louis moved the mechanical rocker into the dining room, next to his seat so she could be in the room with them while they ate.

If possible dinner was 10 times louder than breakfast as everyone was sugared up on chocolate and all the candy they got in their stockings. Harry wouldn’t be surprised if Alexis started crying and no one heard her. But of course the source of the loudness was Louis as he tried to tell stories and crack jokes, only having his sisters and occasionally Gemma yelling over him, trying to get the attention of the table on them. Harry jumped in a couple of times, mostly to poke fun at Louis, but for the most part he was just laughing at how ridiculous his boyfriend was being.

When everyone was done and the food was mostly gone the family stayed at the table, just talking. Gemma and Lottie helped clear off the table before bring out clean plates for dessert. Niall nearly barged into the house right as the desserts were coming out. He kissed Gemma hello and said other greetings to the rest of the family, not forgetting Alexis who was still in her rocker next to Louis.

Louis nearly groaned as he saw all of the cookies and pies that were coming from the kitchen and to the table. But his full stomach didn’t stop him from piling the sweets on his plate.

“Don’t tell coach.” Harry said through a chuckle as he watched his boyfriend shove a rather large piece of pie into his mouth.

Louis waved his hand, as he closed his eyes and chewed. “It’s the holidays.” He mumbled with his mouth full.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly as he looked over at his boyfriend.

When dessert was over Louis was nearly sleeping in his seat at the table as he felt like his body was numb from eating too much. Harry got up from the table to help his mum and Jay clean the table and kitchen.

“Babe, take Al in the living room with you. I don’t want you passing out at the table.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis nodded his head slightly and slowly pushed himself off his seat before leaning over and picking up his daughter. He made his way into the living room and saw his sisters, Gemma and Niall watching a movie. “Can I lay on the couch?” Louis asked Phoebe and Daisy as they took up the larger of the two couches.

The twins quickly nodded as they knew the state their big brother was in and shuffled off the couch and happily taking a seat on the floor. Louis laid down and got Alexis comfortable on his chest before closing his eyes and praying his body would let him sleep.

When Harry walked into the living room after he spent a good hour trying to help clean the kitchen he saw his boyfriend snoring loudly on the couch with Alexis asleep on top of him. He chuckled to himself before heading towards the couch and carefully picking up Louis’ legs so he could sit under them.

“Harry can you shut him up?” Lottie asked as Louis’ snoring only got louder.

Harry looked over to Louis’ and saw his mouth wide open as loud obnoxious noises escaped him. Harry knew Louis only did this when he over ate or hasn’t slept for awhile, but he guessed that the combination of the two made the snoring only worse. He smirked to himself before plopping his pointer finger in his mouth and pulling it out, making sure there was a fair amount of spit on it before slowly leaning forward and putting his finger in Louis’ ear.

One final snore escaped Louis before he shot his eyes open and yelped in surprise. “Agh!! Harry!!” He nearly yelled as he hit Harry’s hand away.

A second later Alexis squirmed on Louis’ chest before opening her mouth and letting out a deafening cry.

“Lou! Look at what you did!” Harry said as he picked up his daughter and snuggled her into his chest.

Louis looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes and his mouth open. “Me?! You just shoved your slobbered finger in my ear!!” He complained as he wiped his still wet ear.

“Maybe if you weren’t snoring like a bore I wouldn’t have done it!” Harry retorted back.

“Seriously? You wanna talk about noises?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows. “Let’s talk about what happened last night when I-”

Harry looked at his boyfriend wide eyed before slapping a hand over his mouth, successfully shutting Louis up. “Alright! Fine! I’m sorry!” He rushed out not wanting Louis to finish his sentence.

Louis smirked to himself before licking Harry’s hand, making the younger lad quickly pull it away with a disgusted face. “That’s right.” He said before reaching for his still crying daughter. “I’m sorry sweetheart, papa was being a jerk.” Louis said as he tried to soothe Alexis’ cries.

Harry rolled his eyes as he got up and walked over to the diaper bag, grabbing Alexis’ pacifier and heading back to the couch. When Harry say back down he plopped the pacifier in her mouth, making the noise stop. He smiled proudly to himself as Alexis immediately calmed down.

“You two are ridiculous.” Gemma said from her place in the recliner, on top of Niall’s lap.

Louis shrugged because he wasn’t going to try and fight that, they really are a bit ridiculous most of the time. “But this little girl loves us anyway, don’t you love?” He asked as he picked Alexis up above his head and kissed her cheek.

A second later her pacifier came out of her mouth and Louis watched as it fell onto his lap. When he looked back at his daughter Louis saw her smiling slightly at him. “Holy shit Harry she’s smiling at me!” He said excitedly as this was the first time Alexis had done that.

“Language.” Harry muttered through his own grin as he saw his daughter. “Crap that is cute though.”

Louis kissed Alexis’ cheek about three more times until she started squirming in his hands, just so happy that he was finally able to make her smile. “You should smile more baby girl, you look even more beautiful.” He said softly as he pulled her into his chest.

Niall almost got his laughing under control before he remembered something. “Gem we need to give them our gift!” He said excitedly.

Gemma clapped her hands, remembering it too and quickly stood up before running up the stairs. When she came back down Harry and Louis were waiting anxiously to see what they got them. Gemma placed a rather large box in front of Harry as he didn’t have Alexis in his arms and urged him to open it. She made her way back over to Niall and sat on his lap again before watching for her little brothers expression.

Harry pulled the wrappings off and looked at the gift in front of him before a soft smile came to his lips. “A bassinet?” He asked.

“Yeah!” Niall said excitedly.  “It’s portable so if you guys are goin somewhere you’ll always have a crib, and it has a bluetooth speaker so you can play music for her! It also connects to the baby monitor!” He explained. “You know I’m sure she doesn’t always want to be in the crib and the rocker usually someone needs to be with her, you know just in case. But this, you can put in the living room and just leave her and she’ll be perfectly fine!” Niall said through a wide smile.

“Ni this is awesome.” Louis said as he looked at the pink and purple bassinet. “Thanks guys.” He said, looking over at Gemma and Niall.

“Yeah, thank you guys.” Harry said before getting up and walking over to his sister and best mate, giving them both a hug.

Louis lifted up Alexis and showed her the bassinet, pointing different things out, even though she had no idea what he was saying. He smiled at his daughter and kissed her cheek one more time before pulling her into his chest.

When Louis looked up from his daughter his eyes fell upon his mum and Dan coming in the room, but Dan stopped her right in front of the Christmas tree so everyone could see them.

“What are you doing love?” Jay asked as she felt Dan stop her as they were on their way to sit down.

Dan let out a shaky chuckle before glancing at everyone in the room, his eyes meeting Louis’ and seeing the younger lad give him a nod with a soft smile on his lips. “I just uhm, I have one more gift for you.” He said, getting the room’s attention.

Dan turned back to Jay and smiled at her before grabbing one of her hands, and getting down on one knee as he pulled a little black box out of his pants pocket. Just at seeing what Dan was doing Jay covered her mouth with her free hand as she looked down at him.

“I never thought when I met you that I would fall so head over heels in love, not only with you, but with your family. There are a million and one ways to be happy in life but without this famly I know I never will be. So I am asking you, Johannah Tomlinson, will you marry me?” Dan asked through a smile as he opened the little box to reveal a diamond ring.

Jay nodded as she looked down at Dan, barely able to whisper out a ‘yes’ as she felt herself get choked up. Applause erupted in the room as Dan stood up and placed the ring on Jay’s finger and kissed her.

Louis couldn’t be happier for his mum. She had found someone who would love her and care for her like she deserved. On top of that his sisters had a dad they could look up to and have as another support system.

Jay nearly shrieked as she looked at her hand and then lunged at Dan one more time to hug him. When she let go Lottie and Fizzy were at her side giving her hugs and wanting to see the ring. Dan made his way over to Louis and Harry with a wide smile and a thumbs up.

“Told you.” Louis said through a chuckle as he held his hand out for Dan to shake.

Dan shook his hand and couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. “Yeah, yeah you were right.” He said through his own laugh.

The family gave their congratulations to the newly engaged couple and for the rest of the night Jay and Anne couldn’t stop blubbering about wedding details.

“And so it begins.” Dan muttered to Harry.

Harry laughed at the older man as he pat Alexis’ back, trying to soothe her to sleep.

The girls got in bed about two hours after Dan proposed and now it was nearing the time he and Louis would like to go to bed. Louis saw the time too and that it was nearing midnight, so he glanced over to Harry and saw Alexis breathing deep as she fell asleep.

“Babe wanna head up to bed?” Louis asked tiredly.

Harry nodded as he slowly stood up. “I was just thinking the same thing.” He said as he shifted Alexis in his arms. “Jay, Dan congrats again.” Harry said happily. “We’ll see you all in the morning.”

Louis said goodnight to his mum and Dan, not forgetting Anne, Gemma and Niall before following Harry up the stairs and to his old bedroom. When they got into the room Harry immediately went to change Alexis as carefully as he could, wanting her to get to bed. Louis stripped off his own clothes until he was just in his boxers and headed into the bathroom. When he came back out with fresh breath he saw Harry putting Alexis into one of the twins’ old cribs and tucked her in with her blanket before taking off his own clothes. Harry did what Louis just had, brushing his teeth and then turning off the lights. He climbed into bed next to Louis and immediately wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, pulling him into his chest. Louis tucked his head into Harry’s neck and kissed him there before working up his jaw before connecting their lips.

“Love you.” He said quietly as he got settled on the younger lad’s chest.

“Love you too.” Harry said through a quiet smile before he kissed his boyfriend’s hair.

Within minutes the two found themselves slipping into sleep, praying that their newborn daughter wouldn’t wake the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the amount of comments that last chapter got! I really do love reading them, they only make me want to get an update out faster! Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	20. Chapter 20

Louis pulled his beanie further onto his head before hopping out of the car and quickly getting Alexis’ carrier from the backseat. He rushed to the front lobby and once he was inside he let out a deep breath, grateful to be out of the snow. Louis made his way up to the flat and as soon as he was inside he toed off his shoes and looked around for Harry.

“Haz?” He called into the flat.

“Yeah?” Harry called back as he entered the living room.

“Hey I gotta hurry and get to practice.” Louis rushed out as he passed Harry the baby carrier.

Harry stumbled back a bit as Louis shoved the carrier at him in a rush and watched as he walked towards their bedroom. “How was she at work?” He asked as he walked over to the couch, placing the carrier down and taking Alexis out of it.

“Good.” Louis yelled from the bedroom. “The kids all loved her, and she was pretty well behaved. Elizabeth was excited to finally meet her.” He said sounding not too happy even though it didn’t seem like he had a bad day.

“You okay?” Harry asked a bit concerned. “You seem a bit frustrated.” He said, noting Louis’ tone.

“Just a little stressed.” Louis said coming back into the living room in his practice clothes and his duffle bag.

“Anything I can do?” Harry asked as he gently bounced Alexis in his arms.

Louis scoffed. “You want to go to practice for me, then write my paper and study for my test that I have tomorrow.” He muttered.

Harry looked at his boyfriend sadly as he pulled on his shoes and grabbed for his winter coat. “Do you want something to eat before you go?” He asked, knowing Louis usually had an apple or granola bar before practice.

“Not hungry, I’ll see you when I get back.” Louis said before pecking Harry’s lips and heading out the door.

Harry watched as Louis walked out of the flat and then looked down at the newborn in his arms. “Looks like it’s just you and me baby girl.” He said quietly before kissing Alexis’ head. “You can help papa with some homework.”

Harry sat down on the couch and looked at all of the papers he had out. He let out a deep breath before placing Alexis in her rocker that was next to him on the floor and turning it on.

Harry is going back to school in about two weeks for the first time all year, and to say he was nervous was an understatement. He was basically terrified. Harry knew that everyone in his school probably knew he had a kid, and not just a kid, but a kid with Louis Tomlinson.

At the end of last year the amount of people that talked behind his back, and said terrible things about how Louis was just staying with him because he was pregnant was too many to count. Harry dreaded that since Louis wasn’t in school with him anymore that people would start bugging him again. When Louis was in school with Harry, he always had that security of him, Liam, Zayn and Niall, but now he had no one.

He looked over at Alexis and gave her a tight lined smile before thinking about how stressed and nervous he was, not only him but Louis too. He figured they both could use some cheering up.

Harry rubbed a tired hand over his face and looked down at the homework he had to do, but instead of picking up his pen and starting to do it he picked up his phone and dialled Niall’s number.

*~*

Louis wiped his sweaty forehead and looked up to the ceiling of the huge dome the team used as an indoor practice pitch. He grumbled to himself as he saw the clock on the wall and noticed that there was still 10 minutes left of practice and all he wanted was to go home and get in bed. But then of course Alexis came to his mind and the very possible reality that he would be getting up at 3 am hit him, only making him let out a deep breath as he walked back to his position to try and run the play the team had been working on again.

Coach blew the whistle and Louis sprinted forward, trying to do what his coach had told him, but he quickly found himself breathing heavily and finding it hard to focus on what he was doing. It was evident that Louis’ head was somewhere else as a second later he accidentally crashed his body into one of the defenders, making himself fall to the ground.

“Fuck.” Louis muttered angrily as he pounded the fake grass that was under him, completely frustrated with himself, it being the third time he’s messed that up today.

“Lou is that anyway to talk near your daughter?” Harry asked through a chuckle as he stood above his boyfriend.

Louis’ eyes grew wide as he saw Harry above him. He sat up and sure enough Harry had Alexis’ carrier in his hand. “H what are you doing here?!” He asked, happy to see the younger lad as he stood up.

Harry shrugged. “Figured you could’ve used some cheering up, so I just have a small surprise, but you need to finish practice first.”

Louis gave Harry a small smile before nodding and pecking his boyfriend’s lips quickly. He ran back onto the pitch and knowing that Harry was there, well it made him feel a 1,000 times better. Louis finished out practice and as soon as coach called it a day Louis nearly ran over to Harry.

“How did you even get here?” He asked through a wide smile.

“Ni gave me a ride.” Harry said through his own grin as he saw Louis’ mood already improve.

“I can’t believe you-”

“Is this her?!” Jake interrupted excitedly as he ran over to the pair and looked down at the carrier in Harry’s hand.

Louis chuckled at his mate before clapping him on the back. “That’s my girl.” He said proudly.

“Shit she’s cute.” Jake said as he peered into the carrier. “Oi! Lads c’mere!” He screamed, getting the teams attention as he waved them over.

The other boys smiled to themselves as they saw Harry with the carrier and they all walked over to them to get a glimpse at the little Tomlinson.

“She has your eyes Tommo.” Colin said through a chuckle.

“Can you take her out?” Philip asked.

Louis raised his eyebrows at Harry and Harry nodded as he smiled to himself. Louis reached into the carrier and unbuckled his daughter before carefully adjusting her in his arms. “Lads this is Alexis Marie Tomlinson.” He said softly.

Harry laughed quietly to himself as he saw the team coo at his daughter. He knew that if he brought Alexis to practice Louis would be a bit happier as his team could finally meet her and Louis could do one of his favorite things, which was talking about his daughter.

“Isn’t she the most beautiful little girl you’ve ever seen?” Louis asked through a small chuckle before he kissed his daughter’s head.

“Be careful Tommo, she’ll be quite the eye catcher when she’s older.” Jake said as Alexis held onto his finger, making a smile form on his lips.

Louis dropped his grin and looked to his mate before shaking his head. “Don’t even talk about that.” He muttered.

“Don’t worry love, remember she’s still just over two weeks old.” Harry chuckled, not wanting Louis to get worked up, thinking about Alexis getting older.

Harry and Louis chatted with the team, even coach came over to see what the boys were looking at. Louis let some of the lads hold Alexis but only if he was right next to them, just to make sure they were doing everything right. It was only when Alexis started squirming and began to hint that she was a second away from crying did Louis and Harry think it was about time to go. Louis put her back in her carrier and the pair said their goodbyes to the team before exiting the building.

“I can’t believe you came.” Louis said once they were in the car.

“I saw you were having a bit of a rough day, and I thought it would cheer you up.”

Louis smiled over at his boyfriend before grabbing his hand as he drove and gave it a light squeeze. “Well it did so thank you.” He said quietly. “I just have a lot going on with school right now and it’s driving me crazy, and I just feel like I don’t have any time.”

Harry nodded as he combed his fingers through his hair. “I know love, but just get through the next two weeks and your tests will be all done.” He said, knowing finals were coming up for Louis’ semester classes.

“Two weeks.” Louis huffed. “Do we have plans for dinner?” He asked, not wanting to think about school anymore.

“I was actually going to ask if you wanted to go on a date with us.” Harry said through a smile as he gestured to Alexis and himself.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend. “I would love to.” He said through a chuckle. “What did you have in mind?”

“Rosso’s?” Harry asked.

Louis hummed and nodded at the thought of italian food, really hungry for anything. “Sounds good.”

The pair made their way to the restaurant and when they got there Harry grabbed Alexis’ carrier and the diaper bag from the backseat before following Louis inside. The two relaxed once they were inside the warm building and walked up to the hostess stand.

“Hi can we have two, and uh something to hold a baby carrier?” Louis asked, unsure if restaurants have something like that, but he figured they must.

The girl chuckled to herself and smiled at him before grabbing two menus and a high chair. Louis looked at her confused because a newborn can’t sit in that, but he followed her anyway. When they got to the table she set the menus down before flipping the high chair and setting it so where a toddler would normally sit in was on the ground. Harry smiled and thanked her before placing the carrier down on upside down high chair. Louis looked at it in shock before pulling off his coat and taking a seat.

“Seriously Lou, you’ve never seen that?” Harry asked through a small laugh.

Louis shook his head as he was still trying to figure out how it worked.

Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, not understanding how he’s never come across this when he has four younger sisters. He heard Alexis begin to make small uncomfortable noises and he realized he should probably take off her coat as she was probably boiling in it under her blanket. Harry took off her coat and put it on top of the diaper bag that laid by his feet before loosely placing the blanket back on top of her.

“How was practice? I saw you were a bit a distracted today.” Harry said as he looked over his menu.

Louis huffed as he shrugged. “It definitely wasn’t one of my best days.” He muttered.

“What was on your mind?”

“Work and school really. I was hoping that during the kids’ nap time I could get some of my homework done, but half of them were too hyper to even sit down let alone sleep so I didn’t get anything done.” Louis said. “I just have a lot I have to do and I just want to go to bed.”

Harry gave his boyfriend a sympathetic smile as he put his menu down. “It’ll get better love.”

Louis shrugged as he continued to look down his menu but stopped as he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He picked his head up and turned around to see a teenage girl giving him a nervous smile. Louis knew exactly where this was going and turned around full to look at her.

“Hello sweetheart.” He said through a smile.

“H-hi.” She stuttered out. “Do you think you could uhm, do you think I could get a picture with you?”

“Of course.” Louis said as he pushed his chair back and stood up. “Sorry if I smell, just came from practice.” He said through a small chuckle.

The girl blushed and shook her head. “It’s fine. I was wondering if I could actually get a picture with both of you.” She said looked to Harry.

Harry’s head perked up and he looked between Louis and a girl who seemed to be about 13. “Me?” He asked confused.

The girl nodded as she smiled wide at him and handed her phone who looked to be her mum to take the picture.

Louis smiled over at Harry and the younger lad stood up from his chair, still a bit confused as to why someone would want his picture too. But nevertheless Harry and Louis posed with the girl as her mum took a picture.

“Is that your daughter?!” The girl asked excitedly as she saw the baby carrier.

“It is.” Louis said through a smile.

“How old is she? I haven’t seen pictures or anything of her online, people think she hasn’t been born yet.” She said, trying to get a peek at the baby.

“She’s just over two weeks old.” Harry said happily as he took his seat.

“Do you think I could get a picture of the three of you?”

Louis raised his eyebrows at that and then looked to Harry who shrugged and nodded. Louis grinned to himself as he walked over and crouched down next the carrier. Harry leaned in and turned the high chair so Alexis was facing the camera. The girl counted down from three and the two boys smiled as the shutter went off.

“You two are so cute!” The girl nearly shrieked. “Thank you so much!! And congrats!” She said before following her mum out of the restaurant.

Louis waved one final time at her before taking a seat and looking over to Harry. “Well that was odd.” He said through a chuckle.

A second later the waitress came by getting their food and drinks orders, saying she didn’t want to interrupt what was going on. As soon as she left Harry looked back at his boyfriend with a confused face that didn’t seem to want to get wiped off.

“Why would she want a picture with me in it?” He asked.

Louis shrugged as he rubbed Alexis’ hand, which made her only hold onto her father’s finger. “Look at you love, you’re gorgeous.” He said through a chuckle. “If I didn’t know you I’d want a picture with you too. Then afterwards I would ask for your number, but still.” Louis said, sending a wink over to his boyfriend, making him blush.

“Seriously Lou.” Harry said quietly through a shy smile.

“Alright, apart from you being extremely handsome I guess people really like you, I mean when I do an interview or something I always bring you up so fans probably know a lot about you.” Louis said as he tried to pull his finger out of Alexis’ mouth, only making her try to pull it back in.

Harry laughed quietly at his boyfriend before reaching in the diaper bag and pulling out a pacifier. Louis pulled his finger out of Alexis’ mouth, making her whine a bit before Harry gave her the pacifier.

“I’ve noticed that and you should definitely talk about yourself more.” He said, always hating how in an interview Louis would get asked a question but always found a way to make it all about Harry.

“Sorry I like talking about you.” Louis scoffed.

Harry rolled his eyes as the waitress came by with their drinks. They both said a quiet ‘thank you’ before taking a sip.

“I actually forgot to tell you.” Louis said as he put his cup down. “I got offered to be the spokesperson for some cleat and uniform company and they want me to do like a photoshoot and if I say I like their cleats and that I use them they’re gonna pay me 10% of every pair of shoes that get sold.” Louis explained excitedly.

Harry looked over at Louis wide eyed as he almost sputtered his drink. “What?! How could you ‘just forget’ to tell me something like that?!” He asked, trying to keep his voice down but ultimately he failed.

Louis laughed and shook his head as he saw how surprised Harry was. “I don’t know! A lot of things were going on today, I just forgot!” He said trying to keep his laughter down.

“Louis that’s incredible!” Harry said happily before leaning over the table and kissing his boyfriend. “What company is it?” He asked as he sat back down.

“It’s CHAMPS, you know, I already where their cleats.” Louis said through a chuckle. “They’re selling them for like £75 so if they sell 100 pairs they’ll give me £750. How awesome is that?”

“Lou it’s more than awesome, it’s amazing!” Harry said, still not believing it. “Did you sign a contract or something already?” He asked, a bit nervous Louis might not have read over some fine print making this deal not so appealing.

Louis waved his hand. “I had them fax the contracts to Dan to have him look over them.” He said.

“Good.” Harry said, relief flooding him. “If you were to sign with them when did they want to do a shoot?” He asked.

“I think the lady said something about Friday afternoon.” Louis said before he took a sip of his drink.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. “Lou this is really incredible.” He said softly. “I can’t believe that you forgot something like that, like this is huge.”

“It’s not that huge.” Louis said, waving it off as nothing.

Harry looked at his boyfriend wide eyed. “Babe yes it is. This will get your name out there and you’ll be more desirable to pro coaches. You’re a sophomore in uni and a huge company is asking you to be their spokesperson…” He said, trying to get it through Louis’ head.

Louis shrugged, thinking maybe Harry had a point. “Maybe.” He said quietly. “But Dan was gonna call me tonight and tell me if I can sign with them or not, so by tomorrow I should know if I’m actually doing it or not.”

“Lou I’m so proud of you, this just shows how your hard work paid off.” Harry said through a smile. “See today wasn’t so bad afterall.”

Louis shrugged as he laughed quietly to himself. A second later the waitress arrived with their food and almost as soon as she walked away Louis dug right into it. Harry chuckled at his boyfriend as he shook his head and began to eat his food like a normal person.

“When you left before practice you said you weren’t hungry.” Harry said after he swallowed his first bite.

“That’s cause I was upset.” Louis said with his mouth full. “Plus I didn’t have lunch since most of the kids refused to take naps today.”

“Why wouldn’t any of them sleep?”

Louis shrugged as he picked up more food on his fork. “They were all still hyper from just getting off the holiday break I guess.”

“Well then I’m sure tomorrow will be better since they’re getting back on their normal schedules.” Harry said.

Louis nodded as he was more focused on the food in front of him, and Harry seemed to notice as he smiled at his boyfriend and continued to eat his own food. The pair just ate until both of their plates were clean, but Louis finished before Harry so he took Alexis into the bathroom to change her diaper. When he got back their plates were gone and Harry was stretching in his seat, feeling like he was going to burst from being so full.

“You ready love?” Louis asked once he got his credit card back from the waitress.

Harry nodded and stood up as Louis did, pulling on his winter coat and scarf before getting Alexis’ coat on her and wrapping her snuggly into her blanket. He picked up the carrier as Louis grabbed the diaper bag and the pair made their way out of the restaurant. But as soon as they stepped foot outside they were blinded by flashing lights.

Louis quickly wrapped an arm around Harry protectively as he tried to usher them forward. His efforts were useless though as there was a wall of men, every single one of them shouting at the pair. They were asking questions about the baby and when she was born, and every one of them was asking them to look at the camera.

Harry looked around quickly, trying to figure out a way to get to the car but his thoughts were disturbed as an ear shattering cry came from the carrier.

Louis felt his blood boil as Alexis started crying, becoming furious at the men in front of him. He stalked forward and grabbed the camera away from one of the men before throwing it to the ground and smashing it. “Are fucking serious?!” He yelled in the paps face.

The man in front of Louis visibly gulped as he got closer and closer to him. “I-I…” He tried stuttering out.

“I-I...” Louis mocked. “She’s a baby! Who the fuck do you think you are where you can do this?!” He screamed, making all the men look to him. “Get out of my way!!” He yelled threateningly even louder, just wanting to get Harry and Alexis out of there.

But the men refused to move, they only started taking more pictures as they saw Louis get more worked up. Louis grabbed the collar of the paps shirt that he threw the camera on the ground and pulled him in close. “Get out of my fucking way… Now!” He yelled at the guys face, ready to punch him any second if he didn’t move.

The pap just stared at him, too startled to say anything. Louis felt himself get even more angrier as the men were still shouting and Alexis was still crying, even louder than before. He let go of the paps shirt and pushed him roughly, making a small gap in the barricade.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him forward, shoving hard against anyone who was in his way. He made one guy fall pretty hard and two others stumble backwards as he led Harry past the flashing lights and to the car. Louis opened the back door for Harry and told him to sit in the back with Alexis to calm her down as she was still screaming her head off. Louis got in the drivers seat and made quick work to get on the road and back to the flat. The entire car ride Harry was trying to shush Alexis, trying to soothe her while Louis was muttering curses under his breath, furious at the men that made his daughter cry.

“H just take her out of the carrier.” Louis said as they were only halfway home and Alexis showed no signs of quieting.

Harry glanced up at his boyfriend before releasing a deep breath and taking Alexis out of her seat. He rocked her gently against his chest and her cries began to calm down as she was in her fathers arms.

“Fucking shitheads.” Louis muttered under his breath.

Harry looked up at Louis from Alexis as Louis glanced in the rear view mirror. Harry just shook his head as he looked back down at Alexis, trying to stop her cries completely.

When Louis parked the car he grabbed the carrier and diaper bag as Harry carried in Alexis. They made their way up to the flat and as soon as they got inside Harry made his way to the nursery and put Alexis in her crib, wanting to talk to Louis.

Louis let out a deep breath as Harry stomped to Alexis’ room and he put the carrier and bag down. As soon as Harry walked back into the living room he knew his boyfriend wasn’t happy with him as he was looking at him with sad eyes. The room was silents as the two boys looked to each other, unsure of what to say.

“I’m sorry.” Louis said quietly as he shifted his gaze from Harry to the ground.

Harry shook his head as he rubbed a hand over his face. “What the hell was that back there Lou?” He asked, never seeing Louis be so aggressive with someone.

“Harry I’m sorry alright! They were getting in our faces, Alexis started crying and I didn’t want either of you hurt!” Louis said raising his voice a little bit.

“Lou.” Harry warned as his boyfriend was getting worked up.

“No! Don’t ‘Lou’ me! I’m sorry I was trying to protect my family! Is that what you want to hear?!” He asked, almost yelling.

“Louis stop!” Harry whispered yelled, as Alexis was just in the other room. “Did you think you could’ve handled that a different way?”

“And what would’ve you wanted me to do Harry?” Louis asked annoyed. “They weren’t gonna move and there was no way out.”

“Well you didn’t have to smash someone’s camera and shove a guy to the ground!”

Louis rubbed both of his hands over his face as he stepped closer to Harry.  “Harry if you didn’t notice that guy, who’s camera I smashed, he was the closest one to us, too close to Alexis and too close to you! All those guys were pushing each other and I didn’t want one of you getting hurt!” He said raising his voice again. “I don’t understand why you’re so mad that I tried to keep you two safe!!” He yelled, feeling completely frustrated.

“Louis it’s not that, you just went about it the wrong way!” Harry said, angered himself. “Maybe if you actually let them take a couple pictures and answer some their questions they would have calmed down!”

Louis shook his head as all he wanted to do was scream. “Harry you don’t get it! No matter what I give them they’ll want more!”

“Lou you don’t know that!” Harry said, now himself yelling.

Louis scoffed. “Harry these people are always pushing for more! If I give them one picture the next time I see them they’ll ask for two, and then three, and then four, and it’ll go on like that! And it’s not even about the pictures! It’s about you and Al getting hurt!! Why is it so bad that I was trying to protect you guys?!”

“Louis you hurt someone!!” Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. “You shoved someone to the ground, harder than you probably thought, and when I looked back that guy was clutching his arm!! It looked broken Lou!”

Louis stood there in shock as he looked at his boyfriend. He shook his head slowly not believing it and Harry only nodded.

“Louis while you trying to make sure we wouldn’t get hurt you hurt someone else!” Harry said, trying to get the point across. “And you broke that guy's camera and grabbed him by his shirt, Lou it was too much…” He said much quieter.

Louis kept his gaze locked on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest, not believing he had really hurt someone, that they may have broken their arm from falling on it too hard.

“I get that you wanted to protect us Lou and I appreciate that, but you just took it too far.” Harry said.

Louis glanced up at Harry before barely nodding and shuffling on his feet. Just as he was about to open his mouth Alexis began crying from her crib. Louis let out a deep breath as he rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair before making his way out of the living room.

“I’m going to take a shower.” He muttered just loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry watched as Louis walked away and could only stare at the doorway leading to the hallway. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend had just done that, couldn’t believe he just walked away from him. Harry just ran a hand through his curls before shuffling to the nursery and picking up his daughter.

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” He muttered before kissing Alexis’ head and trying to calm her.

Harry rocked her in his arms and when her cries wouldn’t die down he placed her on the changing table to get her a new diaper and change her onesie.

“How about it love, you hungry?” Harry asked as he got a bottle ready, figuring since nothing was really calming her down she must want to eat.

Harry was nearly getting a headache from how much she was crying, but he quickly turned grateful when the bottle was done and her cries stopped as soon as it was in her mouth.

“There we are baby girl.” He said quietly as he took a seat in the rocking chair, and gently moved them back and forth. “I’m sorry if you heard any of that sweetheart. You know your daddy and I love each other very much, but sometimes things get complicated.” Harry said in a hushed tone.

He looked down and saw his daughter with her eyes closed as she ate. Harry let out a breath and closed his own eyes, trying to get his thoughts clear. He couldn’t wrap his head around how Louis acted. First at the restaurant and then just ten minutes ago when they were in the living room. He gets where Louis was coming from but the fact that he had been so aggressive with the paps and how he was raising his voice when they got home. Harry was surprised Alexis didn’t start crying sooner as they were both yelling.

He felt Alexis had finished the bottle and Harry opened his eyes to look down at his daughter. He took the bottle from her mouth and Harry reached for a burping cloth on the back of the rocking chair before placing it on his shoulder. Harry gently pat his daughter’s back. After a minute or two of him doing it Alexis burped and Harry wiped off her mouth before standing up and walking towards her crib.

“Alright baby girl, goodnight.” He said as he placed her in the crib. “I love you.” Harry said before he leaned down and kissed her head.

Harry gave Alexis her pacifier before turning off the lights and quietly closing the door. He kept his eyes locked on the ground as he made his way down the hall to get to his bedroom.

Just as he was about to walk through the doorway he ran into Louis and the older lad gasped before clearing his throat and saying a quiet ‘excuse me’ before scootching past his boyfriend.

Harry followed him with his eyes and saw that he had indeed showered and changed into just boxers and a t-shirt. He saw that Louis had his laptop and Harry eyed him curiously before following him into the living room.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked as he saw his boyfriend sitting on the couch with his his laptop open and glasses on.

“I have to finish my paper and study.” Louis said without taking his eyes off the computer screen.

Harry nodded as he realized Louis wasn’t going to even look at him and began to walk back to the bedroom, but he stopped himself when he heard his phone go off.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, seeing Niall’s name flashing on the screen, so he answered it and brought it to his ear. “Hey whats up mate?” He asked into the phone.

“H are you guys okay?!” Niall nearly yelled into the phone.

“We’re fine, why?” He asked confused.

“You and Lou are all over the news!! There’s an article about you guys going out to dinner and some little girl saw you and asked for your pictures!”

“Yeah, so?” Harry asked, not understanding what Niall was getting at.

As Harry was on the phone he felt Louis’ eyes on him as he stood in the doorway of the living room leading to the hallway.

“She posted the pictures on twitter or somethin and then the paps found out you two had Al, so they swarmed the restaurant! There’s pictures of Lou pushing people and breakin someone’s camera and he just looked pissed!” Niall rushed out into the phone. “I tried calling him but he kept ignoring me, is he with you?”

Harry glanced over at Louis and saw that he already had the older lad’s attention. “Yeah he is.”

“You guys are okay right? And Al, she’s fine?” Niall asked worriedly.

“Yeah, we’re all okay.” Harry reassured him. Harry looked away from Louis and continued on his way to the bedroom and shut the door behind him before climbing onto the bed. “We uh, Lou and I just got in a big fight so it’s just kind of tense right now.”

“What are you fighting about?” Niall asked concerned.

Harry huffed as he ran a hand over his face. “Just how he was with the paps, I mean they were getting really close to us and they were screaming, then Al started crying, but then Louis just went berserk. He started swearing at them and grabbing some guy and shoved him, I mean really I have never seen him like that.”

“Well Haz you’re his family, he’ll do anything to protect you guys if he feels like you’re about to get hurt. And I’m sure them making Al cry put him right over the edge.”

“I get that but Ni he shoved this guy so hard he fell down and it looked like he broke his arm or something.” Harry said as he combed his fingers through his hair.

“Really?” Niall asked, not being able to imagine Louis doing that.

“Seriously.” Harry said as he nodded his head even though Niall couldn’t see him. “He basically body slammed into the guy as we tried to get to the car.”

“Oh so he was trying to get you out of there?”

“Yeah he was trying to get us to the car.” Harry said.

“Well then he didn’t mean it H. Like I get that he hurt someone but he was in momma bear mode, he wasn’t thinking straight.” Niall tried to sympathize. “What’s he doing right now?”

Harry let out a breath and rubbed a hand over his face. “Avoiding me.” He said. “He’s just in the living room working on some school stuff.”

“You guys should talk.” Niall said. “Al’s in bed isn’t she?”

“Yeah she is.” Harry huffed.

“Then talk. If you let it drag out it’ll only get worse.”

Harry thought it over for a second before agreeing with his irish mate. “Yeah, I will.” He said. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow mate.” Harry said as he sat up.

“Just remember to think of his point of view too Haz.” Niall advised. “Talk to you tomorrow, tell me how it goes.”

Harry said a quiet ‘okay’ before both boys said their goodbyes and hung up.

Harry put his phone on his bedside table and looked to the closed door, really not wanting to get up and talk with Louis. But he knew that if he didn’t things would only get worse. So Harry picked himself off from the bed and shuffled out the door, down the hallway and into the living room.

Louis had been where Harry left him, sitting on the couch with his laptop open and his glasses on as he focused on the screen. Harry let out a deep breath before heading to the kitchen and getting himself a glass of water, just needing to relax before he talked to his boyfriend.

“Who was on the phone?”

Harry looked up from his glass and saw Louis’ head turned somewhat towards him, but not looking at him. “Niall.” He simply said.

“What’d he want?” Louis asked.

“He just wanted to make sure we were okay. There was an article I guess on what happened and he saw it.”

Louis still hadn’t turned fully to look at Harry but he nodded and bit his bottom lip before looking back at his laptop. Harry let out a deep breath before walking over to the living room and taking a seat in the recliner. He couldn’t do this, he didn’t like the feeling of having to sneak around his boyfriend, scared he might step on his toe and ignite another fight.

“Lou talk to me.” He said quietly.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he kept his eyes locked on the computer. “And say what Harry? I’m sorry?” He asked, finally looking up.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know Lou, anything.”

Louis scoffed as he pulled his glasses off and ran a hand over his face. “Alright I admit I might have a been a little too aggressive, but I will not apologize for trying to keep you and Al safe.” He said sternly.

Harry nodded as he locked gazes with Louis and the older lad just shook his head and looked back at his computer. “Lou I just… I don’t know if it’s me thinking far down the road or what, but I don’t want Al seeing you like that. I know she’s a baby but what will happen when she’s older and the same thing is happening?” Harry asked softly, gaining the attention of his boyfriend. “I don’t want her growing up and seeing her dad hurt people.”

“It was an accident.” Louis muttered.

“You’re right it was.” Harry agreed. “But it still happened.” He said gently. “I get you want to protect us Lou, but tonight I thought I was about to see you punch someone.”

Louis closed his laptop and put it on the coffee table before folding his arms over his chest. “I just got a little worked up.” He said quietly. “Because the thing is Harry… Is that this is all my fault.”

Harry looked at his boyfriend confused and shook his head at him before he began to speak. “What are you talking about?” He asked.

“H if I didn’t play football, if I wasn’t a ‘star player’ or whatever they call me, then no one would be bothering us. I don’t know what I would do with myself if one of those men hurt either of you, because they’re there for me.” Louis said. “It’s my fault if one of you get hurt, and I’m not gonna let that happen.” He said quietly.

Harry looked at his boyfriend and understood where he was coming from. Louis knew the only reason the paps were near them was because of him. He would put himself at blame if either Harry or Alexis got hurt, because Louis’ the one they’re really looking for.

“And yeah maybe breaking the camera was a bit over the top, but just at that moment she started crying and they wouldn’t stop, it just…” Louis trailed off as he let out a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair.

Harry looked at his boyfriend sadly as he saw how upset he was. Harry stood up from the recliner and walked over to the couch, taking a seat next to Louis and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Louis had his fists clenched, just remembering how they made his daughter cry. He brought his fist up to his mouth, under his nose and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

Harry rubbed Louis back and kissed his temple before pulling the older lad into his side. “I know love…” He said quietly. “I know.”

“I won’t hit anyone I promise. But asking me not to try and keep you guys safe… That’s something I can’t do.” He said, shaking his head.

Harry nodded as he looked at his boyfriend softly. “Okay.” He said quietly.

Louis gave Harry a tight lined smile before glancing back at his laptop. “I really have to finish my paper.” He said.

“Yeah, right.” Harry said as he nodded to himself. “I’ll just uh, I’ll see you whenever you come to bed then.” He said as he stood up from the couch.

Louis watched as Harry got up but reached for his arm before he could walk away. “H I love you.” He said softly. “Don’t forget it.”

Harry smiled to himself before he leaned down and connected his lips with Louis’ slowly. “I know.” He said once they released. “I love you too.” Harry said before leaning down and kissing his boyfriend on more time.

Louis offered Harry a soft smile before picking up his laptop and trying to focus on his paper.

Harry made his way into their bedroom and stripped off his clothes except for his boxers before brushing his teeth and climbing in bed.

Harry assumed it was hours later, but when he woke up in his pitch black room it wasn’t because of Alexis’ cries, it was because he felt an arm wrap around his waist and a pair of lips in between his shoulder blades. He smiled to himself as he felt Louis snuggle into him and kissed his neck, happy they had everything behind them.

*~*

“Shit look at this place.” Niall muttered as he looked around the studio.

“Since you’re here you need to behave.” Louis said as he led them through the building, past photographers and makeup artists.

Liam, Zayn and Niall nodded as they looked around, all of them excited to be able to come to Louis’ photoshoot for the cleat and uniform companies he was being the spokesperson for. The three boys followed Harry and Louis as they maneuvered past people trying to figure out where to go.

“Louis!”

Louis snapped his head up and shifted the diaper bag on his shoulder before a wide smile came to his face. “Perrie!” He said happily before heading towards her and giving her a quick hug. Louis let her go before turning back to the lads and Harry. “Guys this is Perrie, she works on a lot of the sets that I go to for interviews.” Louis said. “Perrie you know my boyfriend Harry, this is our daughter Alexis, and the blonde one is Niall, that’s Liam and this is Zayn.” He said pointing to each of the boys.

Perrie smiled at all of them and offered each of them her hand. “It’s awesome to finally meet you guys, Lou never shuts up about you.” She said through a chuckle as she shook Liam and Niall’s hand.

When she got to Zayn she offered her hand as she smiled at him, but the raven haired man felt himself freeze up as he looked at the girl in front of him. Perrie looked at him oddly before dropping her hand and muttering a quiet ‘okay then’ before turning back to Louis.

Louis was looking at Zayn strangely as the younger lad just stared at Perrie. “Zayn?” He asked.

Zayn didn’t move, he just kept his eyes locked on the girl that seemed to make breathing hard. He didn’t realize all the lad’s were looking at him with amused grins on their faces as they saw him nearly gawking at the girl before him.

“Mate!” Louis said, snapping his fingers in front of Zayn’s face, making the younger lad blink and look to Louis.

“Huh what?” Zayn asked, making Perrie chuckle.

“He’s not usually like this.” Louis said through his own laughter, making everyone else except Zayn laugh as well. “Anyway what are we doin today?”

“Well first you’re going to let me see this little girl.” Perrie said as she knelt down in front of the carrier in Harry’s hand. “Can I hold her?” She asked.

Harry nodded with a smile on his face and put the carrier down before unbuckling his daughter from her seat and carefully passing her to Perrie.

“Oh my goodness she’s so cute, and in her little footie outfit.” Perrie said as she cooed at Alexis.

“H thought it would be cute since we’re doing a shoot for cleats and uniforms.” Louis said as he smiled over at his boyfriend.

“Lou is this your jersey?” Perrie asked.

“Well it has Tomlinson on the back but a number ‘1’ instead of ‘18’.” He said through a chuckle.

“Very cute.” Perrie said as she looked at the baby in her arms. “Love her outfit Harry, it’s adorable. And I love yours too.” She said through a chuckle as she saw that he was wearing Louis’ jersey.

“So what do you do then?” Niall asked, not quite sure what this girl’s job was.

Perrie looked up from Alexis and smiled at Niall before answering. “It’s my job to make sure Lou is wearing what he’s supposed to be wearing. But really I just make sure he does what he’s told. Not really a fan of listening this one is.” She said sending a smile over to Louis who just shrugged.

“You must still be in uni though.” Liam said noticing how young she was.

“Yeah, this is just an internship.” Perrie said. “What about you boys, what do you do?” She asked.

“I’m in culinary school.” Niall said.

“Studying to be a pediatrician.” Liam said happily.

Perrie nodded as she grinned at the two boys. “And what about you?” She asked with a soft smile as she turned to Zayn.

Zayn’s eyes widened as he realized he actually had to talk. He cleared his throat and looked to the ground as he shifted his weight on his feet. Zayn stuttered and tried to speak, but nothing came out.

Liam rolled his eyes at his best mate before elbowing him the side, wanting him to just answer the question.

“I um, I go to uni for art.” He stuttered quietly after Liam elbowed him.

“Oh yeah?” Perrie asked. “I’m studying to be a fashion designer, kind of similar I guess with the whole drawing and designing.” She said through a small chuckle. “You should show me some of your stuff sometime.”

Zayn felt his cheeks heat up and it must have been obvious that he was blushing as his best mates started laughing at him. He just nodded, not trusting his voice, thinking it would crack if he opened his mouth.

Perrie smiled at the raven haired man before looking over to Louis. “Alright Lou, we should probably get you ready.” She said reluctantly, not wanting to give up the newborn in her arms.

“If we must.” Louis huffed. “They have something they want me to wear?” He asked as Perrie put Alexis back in her carrier.

“Yeah they have a uniform and the shoes in the back. You guys can come back if you want.” Perrie said as she smiled at the four boys.

They all smiled at her and Zayn just barely nodded his head before following her and Louis to the back of the studio. Perrie pointed to a grouping of chairs near where she was getting Louis prepared. Louis saw the outfit they wanted him to wear and he thought it was pretty cool. It was a neon yellow color with some green and blue mixed in and it had the companies logo on it as well as ‘Tomlinson’ and ‘18’ written on the back. Louis pulled his shirt over his head and began changing, not really caring who sees him in his boxers. He quickly changed into the uniform as he chatted with the lad’s and Perrie, Zayn staying silent as he not so subtly stole glances at the blonde.

“Alright, ready Lou?” Perrie asked knowing Louis hated this part.

Louis let out a huff but nodded anyway as he closed his eyes. A second later felt the all too familiar makeup brush on his face. The boys broke into laughter as their best mate was getting makeup put on and Louis just grumbled to himself. Harry smiled at his boyfriend, after about the third time he saw Louis get makeup put on it wasn’t such a big deal, this was probably his seventh time but Harry knew Louis still hated it.

“You look very pretty Lou.” Niall said through his laughter.

“H mind if I take Lou on a date tonight? Can’t let all that makeup go to waste.” Zayn said through a chuckle.

“Zayn I’m surprised you’re asking me out and not a certain blonde in the room.” Louis said as Perrie finished and he sent a smirk over to his best mate.

Zayn immediately stopped his laughter and shut his mouth as he felt his cheeks heat up. He glanced over at Perrie and saw that she had a bit of a tint pink to her cheeks, only making Zayn’s heart beat faster than it was before.

Niall, Liam and Harry broke out into hysterical laughter as they saw their best mate nearly stop breathing at what Louis had said. Louis only smirked more to himself as Perrie began to work on his hair, but he couldn’t help but notice how she was smiling shyly to herself.

“Alright Lou, check yourself in the mirror.” Perrie said as she finished with his hair.

Louis looked at himself in the mirror and thought he looked pretty good, he always did when Perrie was the one touching him up. “Wonderful job as always.” He said before walking over to her and the boys. “What time did they want to start?”

“I think in about ten minutes, but the sooner you start the sooner you’ll get done.” Perrie said as she put all of the makeup and hairspray away.

“Then lead me to the photographer so we can get this show on the road.” Louis said as he clapped his hands together.

“Lou have you ever done a photoshoot before?” Niall asked as they began to follow Perrie to where Louis was taking the pictures.

“Nope.” Louis said as he popped the ‘p’. “So this should be interesting.” He said through a chuckle.

“Well you’re just sponsoring the cleats and uniform so are they really gonna do like full head to toe shots?” Liam asked.

Louis shrugged and looked over to Perrie as they walked closer to where he would take the pictures.

“They’ll have you do different stuff. Some smiling ones, maybe some of you acting like you’re kicking a ball. The photographer will tell you what to do, don’t worry about it.” Perrie said, waving it off.

“You’ll do great no matter what love.” Harry said before pulling Louis into his free side as Alexis’ carrier was in the other and kissing his temple.

Louis smiled at his boyfriend before pecking his lips and grabbing his hand as they walked. When they got to where the pictures would be taken Louis saw a large white backdrop and lights set up all around it, with just one camera ready to go.

“Ya nervous?” Niall asked.

“Um, not really, it’s just pictures.” He said through a shrug as he looked down at the cleats they had him wearing.

Louis was surprised that he actually really liked them. They were a cool color that matched the uniform he was wearing, and they were extremely comfortable and easy to move around in.

“No offense but I’m surprised they still want you to do this after the whole pap fiasco.” Liam said as he looked around.

Louis scoffed. “Yeah, didn’t get off too easy on that one mate.” He said.

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his best mate. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“They called me and everything, wanting me to explain and when I did they understood, thank God.” Louis said. “I just told them they were harassing us and about Al and everything.”

Liam was about to open his mouth to say something else but was interrupted as a middle aged man walked up to them.

“You must be Louis, I’m Theo, I’ll be taking pictures of you today.” He said through a smile as he offered his hand for Louis to shake.

Louis shook the man’s hand happily as he grinned back at him. “Good to meet you. These are my mates, my boyfriend, and my daughter.” He said introducing them.

“Beautiful little girl.” Theo said as he smiled at the newborn in the carrier. “Cute family you have here, all of you matching.” He said through a chuckle.

“Not intentionally I swear.” Louis said through his own light laugh.

Theo smiled at all of them before clapping Louis on the back. “So you ready to get down to business?” He asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Louis said.

Louis followed Theo onto the white backdrop, and right in front of the camera. Theo moved him a bit, getting him standing in the right position before walking over to his camera.

“Alright, try to smile as natural as possible, think of something that makes you laugh.” Theo said as he grabbed the camera and wrapped it around his neck.

Louis glanced over to Harry and saw his boyfriend give him a thumbs up as he smiled at him. Louis grinned back before looking over at the Theo and to the camera.

“Lookin good Tommo!” Niall said through a chuckle, making the older lad laugh.

As Louis laughed he saw multiple flashes go off and Theo Smiling to himself.

“Nice, that was good.” Theo said happily.

Theo had Louis do a couple simple pictures of him posing and smiling and then some of him crouching as he rested his elbows on his knees, getting a close up of the cleats. After a couple of those Theo had Louis pretend to kick a ball, and every time Louis did he felt dizzy after the kick as the flashing lights went off rapidly.

Harry watched Louis from the sides, chatting with Niall and Liam, but Zayn was too busy gawking at Perrie to talk. He couldn’t get over how proud he was of his boyfriend. Louis was smiling and happy as he took the pictures, and he seemed like a complete natural at it.

About 30 minutes into taking pictures Alexis began to start whining a bit from her carrier and Harry took her out and bounced her gently against his chest. Alexis began to calm down as she was being held, Harry kissed her head before looking over at his mates. He saw that Liam and Niall were talking about God only knows what but Zayn had his eyes locked on something across the room. Or rather someone as Harry followed his gaze and saw him staring at Perrie.

“Just ask her out mate.” Harry said, making Zayn jump at the sudden voice.

“H you can’t just… Ask someone like her out.” Zayn said quietly.

Harry raised his eyebrows at his best mate. “And why not?” He asked.

Zayn shrugged as he shifted his weight on his feet. “I dunno… I mean she probably has a boyfriend, look at her.” He said, unable to wrap his head around the beautiful girl that moved so effortlessly around the room.

“You don’t know that.” Harry said.

“Well I can’t ask her now can I? I already made an idiot of myself today.” Zayn muttered.

“I think she thought it was cute. D’you see her blushing when Lou said you should ask her out?” Harry asked. “I say go for. What’ve ya got to lose?”

“My dignity.” Zayn scoffed.

Harry rolled his eyes as he looked back over at his boyfriend to see him taking some direction from Theo. “Mate if you don’t take the chance you’ll always wonder what if.” He said, trying to persuade Zayn.

Zayn huffed before he groaned to himself and rubbed his hands over his face. “Can you like ask her for me if she has a boyfriend?”

Harry raised his eyebrows before letting out a deep breath and looking over to Perrie. “Hold Al.” He said before passing Alexis to Zayn.

Zayn happily took Alexis. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He rushed out as Harry started walking away.

Harry waved it off and made his way over to Perrie, trying to think of anything to say, that might reveal her relationship status. “Hey Perrie.” He said, thinking that would be a good start.

“Hi Harry.” She said happily as she organized some clothes on a rack.

“So I was thinking, you know Lou and I always like to have people over for dinner, and I was wondering since you and him seem to have gotten close if you would like to come over tomorrow night?” He asked, figuring out his plan.

Perrie turned to him and smiled before nodding. “That sounds awesome, I would love to come over.” She said.

“Great, you know you can bring your boyfriend if he would like to come too, Lou and I would love to meet him.” He said with a sly smile.

“Oh I don’t have a boyfriend.” Perrie said.

Harry had to hold back a smile as he heard that, but instead of grinning like mad he just nodded. “Thats a shame. Well I’m sure you don’t want to be with just Lou and I the entire night, maybe we can get one of the boys to come over as well.” He said, fake thinking about who could come over.

Perrie smiled to herself before shrugging. “Yeah, that’d be fun. They seem like a good group of guys.” She said.

“Well you know our flat can only hold so many people, so if you had to pick one of them to come over who would it be?” Harry asked.

Perrie raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips as she looked at the younger lad. “Well  if I had to pick one of them… I’d go with the one holding the baby.” She said through a chuckle as she caught on to Harry’s scheme.

“Oh Zayn? Really? Well alright, I’ll ask him.” Harry said through a shrug.

“Thanks Harry.” Perrie said quietly through a small blush.

Harry smiled and winked at her before heading back over to a very anxious Zayn.

“What’d she say?!” Zayn whisper yelled.

“Looks like you and her are coming over for dinner tomorrow.” He said as he clapped Zayn on the back.

Zayn went wide eyed as he looked at his best mate. “What?!” He nearly yelled, gaining the attention from the room.

Zayn felt himself blush as every single person in the room including Perrie was looking at him. “I asked you to see if she had a boyfriend, not set me up on a date!” He whispered.

“Mate I helped you out.” Harry whispered back. “You wouldn’t have asked her out even if she didn’t have a boyfriend.”

Zayn groaned as he shifted Alexis in his arms. “Is this even a date?”

“Is what even a date?” Niall asked.

Zayn and Harry looked over and saw Liam and Niall looking at them with raised eyebrows. Zayn looked between his two best mates and then to Harry before shaking his head.

“Zayn and Perrie are coming over tomorrow night for dinner.” Harry said, ignoring Zayn’s silent request.

“What?!” Liam and Niall shrieked in unison.

“Zayn, my man!” Niall said as he wrapped his arm around Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn glared at Niall, making him take his arm off of him and take a step back.

“What’s goin on over here?” Louis asked as he walked over.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he saw Louis come over. “Are you done?” He asked confused as they were only there for just over an hour.

“No, just five minute break.” Louis said. “Zayn can I?” He asked gesturing to Alexis.

Zayn nodded and passed Louis his daughter. Louis got her comfortable in his arms before looking around at the boys.

“So, what were you talking about?” Louis asked.

“Zayn and Perrie are going over to your place tomorrow for dinner.” Liam informed him.

“Oh thank God.” Louis breathed out. “You’ve been gawking at her from across the room the entire time, I didn’t know how much longer I could handle that, I was starting to get embarrassed for you.”

“Shut up.” Zayn muttered.

“You excited mate?” Niall asked happily.

“I don’t even know her! I’m more nervous than anything!” Zayn said.

“Well something drew you to her. Everything happens for a reason mate.” Harry said.

Zayn looked over at Harry like he was crazy before turning to Louis. “Is he always such a sap?” He asked teasingly.

All the boys laughed except for Harry who rolled his eyes.

“I’m just saying you’ll never know where it will lead.” Harry said, trying to defend himself.

That only made the boys laugh louder and Harry didn’t understand what was so funny.

“You guys suck.” Harry grumbled.

“Aw c’mon babe.” Louis said as he wrapped his free arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “I know you’re a romantic, but this isn’t a movie.” He said through a chuckle.

Harry rolled his eyes as all of the boys were snickering at him. “Whatever, but when you come over tomorrow, it’ll be great, I know it.”

“Louis you ready?” Theo asked, gaining the boys’ attention.

“Yea, lemme just-”

“Wait!” Theo rushed out. “Bring your daughter over here.” He said.

Louis looked at the older man confused before making his way back over towards the camera.

“Get your boyfriend too.” Theo said as he got his camera situated.

“Haz!” Louis called. “C’mere.” He said, waving the younger lad over.

Harry walked over to Louis with raised eyebrows. “What’s up?” He asked.

Louis shrugged before turning to look at Theo.

“I want you two to sit down, Louis I want you to sit as if you were doing the butterfly stretch. Lean your daughter against your chest, but have her feet close to yours, and Harry sit next to Louis with your left arm behind him.” Theo said, trying to place them.

The boys did as they were told and Theo touched up a couple things before smiling happily to himself. The first picture he took was just of Louis’ cleats and Alexis’ fake cleats that Harry and Louis bought for her. But then he took a picture of all three of them, smiling and happy as they wore seemingly matching jersey’s. When Theo got the shots he wanted he had Louis and Harry stand back up but had Louis turn Alexis so her back was seen clearly, wanting to be able to read the ‘Tomlinson’ on her jersey. Harry and Louis wrapped their arms across each other’s backs and smiled at the camera, but as soon as the flash went off Louis pulled a funny face at Harry, making the younger lad break into laughter, and Louis looked at him fondly as another flash went off.

“Alright can I have just you two?” Theo asked.

Louis nodded before calling Liam over to take Alexis and then turned back to Theo to see what he wanted him and Harry to do.

“Can you two turn around so I can see the back of your jerseys?” Theo asked. “Now cross your arms in front of you so I can’t see them and turn your heads so you’re looking at eachother.”

The pair did as they were told and when they got to where they needed to be Louis smiled at Harry as he looked at him. Flashing lights were going on around him, but all he saw was his boyfriend. Harry smiled back at him before leaning his head just an inch in and kissing Louis, forgetting anyone else was in the room let alone taking pictures of them. The flashing became more rapid as they kissed but Louis couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.

“Thank you two, these look great.” Theo said happily, taking the pair out of their small trance.

Louis and Harry chuckled quietly to themselves before turning to look back at Theo. “Is that all you need?” Louis asked.

“Let me just get a couple more close ups of you in the uniform and then you’ll be good to go.” Theo said.

Louis nodded before pecking Harry’s lips quickly and standing where Theo told him to as Harry walked back to the boys. But when Harry got to them Zayn was missing.

“Where’s Zayn?”

“Talkin to Perrie.” Niall said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Seriously?!” Harry asked excitedly.

“Well it was more like Perrie talking to him and Zayn looking like a deer stuck in headlights.” Liam said through a chuckle as he bounced Alexis in his arms.

“So where are they now?” Harry asked confused as he didn’t see them.

Liam nodded and Harry followed to where he was looking, his eyes falling upon Zayn and Perrie not too far away from them. But Zayn looked like he was holding his breath as Perrie was talking happily.

“I’ve only known Lou for like a three weeks, but already he has to be one of nicest people I’ve ever met. You guys are lucky to have him.” Perrie said.

Zayn nodded as he cleared his throat. “Uhm y-yeah he’s alright.” He said, cursing himself as he stuttered, and had absolutely nothing to say as his thoughts were racing.

“How long have you known him?” She asked.

“Since we were 5, so 15 years.” Zayn said. “I wasn’t really a fan of recess so I just took colored pencils and paper outside and I met Lou when he stepped on one of my pencils and broke it.” He explained.

Perrie chuckled to herself at the thought of younger Louis doing that. Just at hearing Perrie’s laugh a smile grew on Zayn’s face, and all he wanted was to make her laugh more, just so he could hear it.

“I wasn’t exactly a talker back then either, so Lou would just sit next to me while I drew and talk my ear off.” Zayn said through his shy grin.

“Really? You not a talker?” Perrie asked teasingly.

Zayn chuckled to himself as he shrugged and shifted his weight on his feet as he blushed slightly. “Yeah.” He said quietly.

Perrie smiled at him before looking down to her feet. “So dinner at Lou and Harry’s tomorrow?” She asked.

Zayn nodded. “Y-yeah, um if you uh want I can um, I can pick you up and bring you over there.” He said nervously.

Zayn was actually surprised he was able to get that sentence out as his heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest and his stomach was erupting with butterflies.

“Sure, that sounds great. Let me just give you my number so I-”

“Zayn! C’mon we’re going!” Niall said as he and the other lads pulled on their winter coats, trying to prepare for the cold air outside.

“One second.” Zayn said through gritted teeth as he sent the irish lad a warning glare.

Perrie chuckled at Zayn before reaching for his wrist and pulling a marker from her back pocket. “Don’t wash your hands or smudge it.” She said as she wrote her number on the palm of his hand.

Zayn looked at her in disbelief before quickly nodding, not even wanting to think about losing this number.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?” Perrie asked through a shy smile.

Zayn nodded once before grinning back at her. “See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? So happy Zayn finally met Perrie! Predictions for the next chapter? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	21. Chapter 21

“Lou!” Harry yelled from the kitchen.

Harry moved around the kitchen, trying to get everything done for dinner but Alexis was screaming from her crib and he just felt overwhelmed.

“Louis!” He yelled again when there was no response.

Harry huffed as his boyfriend still didn’t respond so he walked out of the kitchen and was about to look in their bedroom for him but Harry saw him sleeping on the couch. Harry rubbed a hand over his face, not understanding how Louis could still be asleep through Alexis’ cries and his yelling. He swore Louis just became a heavier sleeper once Alexis was born.

“Babe…” Harry said as he shook his boyfriend. “C’mon Lou, get up.”

“What?” Louis grumbled as he turned away from Harry.

“I need you to get Al so I can finish dinner. Zayn and Perrie are gonna be here in a half hour and this place is a mess and dinner isn’t even started.” Harry huffed as Louis tried to go back to sleep.

Louis mumbled some incoherent words before slowly sitting up and swinging his legs off the couch. He shuffled passed Harry and towards the cries coming from the nursery.

As Louis went to get Alexis Harry went back to the kitchen, trying to get the potatoes in the boiling pot as well as get everything else for the soup. When the vegetables were all in he made his way into the living room to start tidying up.

Harry looked around the room and just muttered curses under his breath as Louis’ things were strewn everywhere. He picked up Louis’ school books and computer, as well as his notes that were taking up the entire coffee table. What Harry didn’t understand was that Louis had all of his plates and cups on the floor by the coffee table instead of on it.

“God he’s disgusting.” Harry muttered as he picked up all of Louis’ dishes.

“What was that love?” Louis asked, coming back into the living room with Alexis in his arms.

“I said you’re disgusting.” Harry said. “I mean seriously Lou is it so hard to just put your dishes in the sink?” He asked as he took the dirty plates and cups to the kitchen.

“Well when it’s 2 am and I just finished a test or an essay I’m not really in the mood to wash dishes, sorry.” Louis huffed.

“You don’t have to wash them, just put them in the sink.” Harry said slightly annoyed.

Louis rolled his eyes before taking a seat on the couch and turning on the tv.

“Don’t wanna help?” Harry asked as he picked up some of Louis’ clothes that were on the floor. He had no clue as to why they were even in the living room and not their bedroom. Then again their bedroom was a mess of Louis’ clothes as well.

Louis groaned and threw his head back against the couch. “Not really.” He said. “I’m sore from practice yesterday and I really don’t want to move around.”

“Well stop leaving your shit everywhere then.” Harry muttered. “I’m sick of picking it up.”

“H what is your problem?” Louis asked through furrowed eyebrows as he looked at his boyfriend.

“Nothing.” Harry huffed barely loud enough for Louis to hear.

Louis kept his eyes locked on Harry as he picked up the flat, trying to put everything where it’s supposed to go. He just shook his head before turning back to the tv and laying down with Alexis on his chest.

*~*

Zayn pulled up to the unfamiliar building and let out a deep breath as he got out of his car. He made his way inside and took off his beanie to make sure there wasn’t any snow on it before putting it back on and heading towards the elevator.

As Zayn was riding up to the fourth floor he felt his heart beat faster and faster the closer he got. He felt like the walls of the elevator were closing in on him but when the door open Zayn was barely able to shuffle his feet forward and into the hallway.

He looked up and down the hall, trying to find 4B and when he found it he was contemplating if he should actually knock on the door or just run. But he knew that if he ran now he would never get a chance with this girl again and that was something Zayn definitely didn’t want.

So when he walked up to the door he let out a deep breath before picking up his fist and lightly knocking. Zayn shuffled back a little bit as he waited for the door to open but when it did he felt his jaw go slack and his heart stop.

“Don’t look so surprised.” Perrie joked as she closed the door behind her and locked it. “Ready to go?” She asked through a smile.

Zayn cleared his throat before nodding, not trusting his voice. He walked beside Perrie and pushed the elevator button to go down before not so subtly stealing a glance at the girl next to him. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked. Her soft features were highlighted with the smallest amount of makeup,making her eyes look like they were shining. and Zayn couldn’t help but stare.

When the elevator doors opened Zayn let Perrie get in first before pushing the button to take them to the ground level.

“How’ve you been?” Perrie asked, trying to fill the silence.

Zayn cleared his throat before glancing over at her and smiling slightly. “Um pretty good I guess.” He said nervously. “And you?”

“Good.” Perrie said happily with a nod. She looked over at Zayn and elbowed him gently so he would look at her. “You don’t have to be nervous you know, I’m not as scary as I seem.” Perrie joked.

Zayn smiled at her before shaking his head. “You’re not scary… Just really pretty.” He said quietly.

Perrie blushed as the door open and the two made their way through the lobby. “Thank you.” She said through a soft smile.

“Now you should say I’m pretty too.” Zayn joked as he opened the door leading outside for Perrie.

Perrie chuckled as she followed Zayn to his car. “I won’t say pretty but you are very handsome.”

Zayn laughed quietly to himself as he opened the car door for her and shut it once she was inside. He got in himself and got situated before turning the car on and buckling his seatbelt. When warm air was blasting through the vents did Zayn back out of parking lot and onto the road.

“So tell me, how often does Harry invite people over to his flat that he’s never really talked to before?” Perrie asked through a small laugh.

Zayn blushed and smiled shyly to himself before glancing over at Perrie. “Uhm never… He was just trying to find out if you have a boyfriend or not.” He said sheepishly.

“And why would he do that?” Perrie asked teasingly, knowing the answer.

“Because I asked him to.” Zayn said quietly as he kept his eyes locked on the road.

“Really?” Perrie asked like she didn’t believe it.

“Shut up.” Zayn said through a chuckle.

“To be honest I’m more surprised you don’t have a girlfriend.” Perrie said through her own laugh. “Someone like you must not stay on the market for very long.” She joked.

“2 Years.” Zayn said with a nod. “That’s when I had my last girlfriend, so it’s been a little while.”

Perrie raised her eyebrows at that. “Wow. Why’d you break up?” She asked.

Zayn shrugged. “She kept trying to turn me into something I wasn’t.” He said. “What about you?”

“It’s been about 6 months since my last boyfriend. He was a bit of a dick.” Perrie said through a chuckle.

Zayn smiled at that, happy that he didn’t have any real competition.

The pair made the drive to Louis and Harry’s flat making small talk and when they pulled up to the building Zayn rushed out of the car and opened Perrie’s door for her. She said a quiet ‘thank you’ as she smiled to herself and walked into the building with Zayn.

He waved at Mr. Williams who was sitting at his desk and looked back to Perrie who was looking right back at him with raised eyebrows. “What?” Zayn asked as he pushed the button for the elevator.

“How often do you come here where you’re comfortable with the lobby guy?” Perrie asked through a chuckle.

Zayn shrugged as he laughed quietly to himself. “The boys and I try to come over on the weekend. Lou and H are really busy during the week with everything so we try to catch up on Friday and Saturday nights.” He explained as they stepped into the elevator.

“So is that why you guys came to the shoot then?” Perrie asked.

Zayn nodded. “Yeah, there wouldn’t have been any other time to see them then. Plus Ni was freakin out about it and just wanted to go.” He said through a small laugh.

“Well I’m happy you guys came.” Perrie said through a smile.

Zayn grinned softly back at her as the doors opened and the pair made their way out into the hallway. Zayn led Perrie down the hall to where Harry and Louis’ flat was and when they got there Zayn knocked on the door.

Harry’s head perked up as he heard a knock at the door and he looked over to Louis to see if he would get it, but of course his boyfriend fell back asleep with Alexis on top of him. He walked over to Louis and shook him, making the older lad’s eyes squint open.

“Wake up.” Harry said. “Perrie and Zayn are here.” He said before going towards the door and opening it.

“Hey H.” Zayn said happily as he walked into the flat and toed his shoes off.

“Hey Zayn.” Harry breathed out. “And Perrie, c’mon in.” He said with a small smile on his face.

Zayn looked at his best mate with furrowed eyebrows. “You alright?” He asked, noticing Harry wasn’t his usual happy self.

“Yeah, fine.” Harry said quietly as he shut the door once Perrie was in.

Zayn and even Perrie gave him a look not believing him, but they both shrugged it off as nothing.

Harry walked over to the living room and saw that Louis had fallen back asleep. “Seriously Lou get up.” He said annoyed as he picked Alexis off of Louis’ chest. “Louis!” Harry said, just frustrated at this point.

Louis groaned and opened his eyes. “What?” He muttered annoyed himself.

“Perrie and Zayn are here, get up.” Harry huffed as he walked over to put Alexis in her rocker.

Zayn watched the pair with raised eyebrows, clearly something was going on. “Hey Lou, nice nap?” He asked as he led Perrie over to the loveseat and took a seat with her.

“Well it was.” Louis muttered as he sat up and rubbed a hand over his face, trying to wake up. “Hey Per how are you?” He asked tiredly.

“I’m good.” Perrie said happily as she pulled off her winter coat.

Zayn pulled off his own coat but opted to keep his beanie on. Once his coat was off he pushed the sleeves of his sweater up as Louis and Harry had the fireplace going and it was a bit warm in the room.

“How many tattoos do you have?” Perrie asked through a chuckle as she saw Zayn’s arms covered in them.

“Oh.” Zayn said as he looked down at his arms. “I have about 12 on my arms.”

Perrie looked at him with raised eyebrows. “But in total?” She asked through a chuckle.

Zayn cleared his throat before looking back at her. “Um 22.” He said sheepishly.

Louis laughed quietly to himself. “You should’ve seen his mum every time he came home with a new one. Thought she was gonna kill him.” He said.

Harry chuckled at the memory of all the times Zayn was grounded and not able to go out with them because he had gotten a new tattoo as he made his way into the kitchen to check and see if dinner was ready.

“H wanna get me a drink while you’re in there?” Louis asked from the living room.

Harry let out a deep breath before walking over to the fridge and pulling out a soda, then making his way into the living room and putting it down on the coffee table in front of his boyfriend.

“Thanks.” Louis said as he reached for the drink.

Harry just hummed as he went back into the kitchen to check on the bread in the oven and make sure the soup was done.

“Hey Lou.” Zayn nearly whispered.

Louis raised his eyebrows at his best mate as he took a sip of his drink. “What?” He whispered back, unsure as to why they were being so quiet.

“What’s up with him?” Zayn asked quietly as he nodded towards the kitchen.

Louis rolled his eyes as he realized they were talking about Harry. “I dunno he’s been pissy the past day or two.” He whispered back annoyed.

Perrie looked between the two boys before pushing herself off the couch.

“Where you goin?” Zayn asked with a touch of worry in his voice.

“Just to see if Harry needs any help.” Perrie said with a shrug.

Zayn nodded and watched as Perrie walked into the kitchen and up to Harry.

“Hey Harry.” Perrie said through a smile.

“Hey, you need something?” Harry asked as he took the bread out of the oven.

“No, I just came in here to see if you needed anything, it smells amazing in here.” Perrie said.

“Oh thank you, and I’m fine, everythings under control. At least someone wants to be helpful.” Harry muttered.

“You okay?” Perrie asked as she saw Harry nearly scowling as he stirred the soup.

Harry started nodding but then began shaking his head as he stopped stirring the soup and turning to look at Perrie. He leaned his back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at her. “Louis’ just been driving me crazy. As soon as he comes home from practice he throws his things everywhere and just builds on the mess that’s already here. On top of that I’m going back to school on Monday and I have a lot of things to catch up on and it’s all just too much.” Harry said frustratedly. “He won’t help me with anything around here and it’s all just building up.”

Perrie looked at the younger lad sympathetically before nodding. “Why are you so far behind in school?” She asked.

“I haven’t gone to school yet this year cause Al wasn’t born until December and Louis didn’t want me to go. So I did this whole like home schooling myself thing and it went fine it’s just a lot of work cause I didn’t actually have a teacher teach it to me.” Harry explained.

“Really?” Perrie asked not believing it. “Harry that must be really hard.” She said sadly.

Harry shrugged. “Yeah well…” He said quietly. “Lou doesn’t think so as he likes to throw himself a pity party everyday and complain about how hard school is for him. But at least he gets some type of direction.”

“Well I’m sure when you get back to school things will get easier.” Perrie said, trying to comfort the younger lad.

“Yeah hopefully.” Harry said. “Anyway, you hungry? Dinners ready.”

“Yeah, want to take a couple bowls out to those two?” Perrie asked.

Harry nodded as he got out bowls and spoons. “By the way, hows it goin with you two?” He asked with a sly smile.

Perrie chuckled to herself as she began to ladle soup into bowls. “I really like him.” She said through her smile. “I mean he’s like quiet but funny and a bit mysterious. I dunno, but I do like him.” She said.

“Yeah, you guys look cute together.” Harry said through his own grin. “I’ve never seen Zayn so nervous around anyone, it’s adorable. I mean I only met him when Lou and I started dating, but still, he’s never like this. I’m actually more surprised he isn’t more smooth.” He said through a chuckle as he got his and Louis’ food.

The pair made their way to the living room and when they got there they set the food on the coffee table. Harry took a seat next to Louis as Perrie sat with Zayn.

“Oh, you didn’t have to get this for me, I could’ve gotten it.” Zayn said as Perrie got comfortable next to him.

“It’s fine.” Perrie waved off. "What were you two talking about?” She asked before taking her first bite of soup.

Louis looked over to Zayn and he was grateful that Harry was sitting a bit forward and couldn’t see him as Louis shook his head. He didn’t want Harry to know he and Zayn were talking about him, but then again Louis figured Harry was talking to Perrie about him in the kitchen anyway.

Zayn got the subtle hint and cleared his throat before looking back at Perrie. “Just Al and work and school.” He said with a shrug.

“You work?” Perrie asked looking to Zayn.

He shrugged again. “It’s an internship with a local art gallery.” He said.

“Oh if you want to see some of Zayn’s stuff, here!” Louis said as he bounded up from the couch a towards the kitchen table. “H where are they?” He asked as he looked through the sheets that were on the table.

“I don’t know Lou, maybe under your mountain of papers.” Harry said before taking a bite of his food.

Louis huffed and rolled his eyes as he shuffled through the sheets and finally found what he was looking for. “Here!” He said happily before going back over to the couch and passing the three sheets of paper to Perrie.

Perrie took the papers from Louis and a wide smile came across her lips as she looked at the sheets. Zayn leaned closer to Perrie to see what Louis had passed her and he felt his cheeks immediately heat up. He saw that Louis had given her the drawings he gave Louis and Harry for Christmas.

“You did these?” Perrie asked through a small smile.

“Um yeah.” Zayn said quietly.

“And that’s not even his best work. I mean those are incredible but you should see some of the stuff they have hanging in the uni art department, they’re amazing.” Louis said.

Zayn put an embarrassed hand over his face as he realized he must be bright red. Harry and Louis chuckled at their best mate as Perrie just smiled at him. She reached over and pulled his hand away from his face as she looked back down at the drawings.

“They really must be amazing if they’re hanging up. You should take me to see them sometime.” Perrie said through a soft smile.

Zayn just looked at her with wide eyes before glancing over at Louis and Harry, both of them smiling at him but Louis was wiggling his eyebrows. “Um y-yeah I can do that.”

Perrie nodded at him as she handed the sheets to Harry.

“I’m gonna put these somewhere where they won’t get lost.” Harry said, but it was hinted at Louis.

Louis scoffed and shook his head as he continued to eat and Harry got up to put the drawings away.

Perrie looked over to Zayn and tapped his thigh, wanting his attention. “Are they always like this?” She whispered to him.

Zayn shook his head as he put his empty bowl down on the coffee table. “Never. I’ve seen them fight before, but it was more bickering than actual fighting.” He whispered back.

Louis got up from the couch as he saw Perrie and Zayn stuck in their own little world and picked up the dishes on the coffee table before bringing them to the kitchen sink.

“Thanks for being helpful.” Harry said as he came up behind him.

Louis dropped the dishes in the sink, making them clank together as Harry came up behind him, not because he was startled, but because he was mad. “What is your fucking problem?” He asked annoyed.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis before shaking his head. “I was just saying thank you…” He said quietly before putting a cup in the sink and heading back towards the living room.

Louis reached forward and grabbed Harry’s hand, making him stop. “Haz Im sorry.” He rushed out. “I thought you were being sarcastic or something.”

“It’s fine Lou.” Harry said as he pulled his hand away and continued to walk to the living room.

Louis rubbed a frustrated hand over his face before following his boyfriend. When the pair got to the living room they saw Zayn holding Alexis. But what really caught their attention was that Perrie had her legs resting on Zayn’s thighs as she smiled and held Alexis’ hand.

“What’s goin on here?” Harry asked through a sly smile as he took a seat on the couch.

“Sorry she was fussing a bit, so I just picked her up.” Zayn said.

“Yeah, that’s no problem mate.” Harry said happily.

“You guys wanna watch a movie?” Louis asked as he got comfortable on the couch.

“Sure.” Perrie said happily.

Louis found a movie for everyone to watch and turned out the lights before taking a seat on the couch.  He noticed Harry was basically on the other side of the couch and Louis just let out a deep breath as he turned back to the screen. He swung his legs so they were on the couch and his feet were on Harry’s thighs. Harry looked over to Louis as he put his feet on him and gave him a tight lined smile before turning back to watch the previews of the movie. Louis let out a deep breath before he began poking Harry with his toes, trying to get his attention. Harry huffed before looking back at Louis again and raising his eyebrows at the older lad. Louis just motioned for Harry to come over to him and Harry ran his fingers through his hair before laying down so he was hovering over Louis.

“What?” Harry whispered.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked as he combed his fingers through the back of Harry’s hair.

Harry looked down at his boyfriend and shook his head.

“Seriously Haz.” Louis said softly.

Harry just shook his head again. “Nothing, just stressed about school is all.” He said quietly.

“You sure?” Louis asked, not believing that was all Harry was upset about.

“Yeah, why?” Harry whispered back.

Louis shrugged before moving his hand from Harry’s hair to waist. “Then lay down with me.” He said quietly.

Harry nodded before leaning forward and kissing Louis quickly. He laid down on his boyfriends chest and got comfortable as the movie began to show and he couldn’t help but steal a glance at Zayn and Perrie. They must’ve switched positions or something because Zayn was leaning against the back of the armrest as he had his legs up on the couch and Perrie was in between his legs as she rested the back on her head on his chest and Alexis was in her arms. Harry smiled to himself, happy that Zayn had actually found someone.

*~*

“Harry let’s go!” Louis yelled from the living room as he tucked Alexis into her carrier.

“Coming.” Harry muttered as he walked to where Louis was and pulled on his winter coat and shoes.

“Ready?” Louis asked as he placed his beanie on his head and picked up the diaper bag and Alexis’ carrier.

“Yeah.” Harry said as he adjusted his satchel on his shoulder.

Harry opened the door for Louis and locked it before following his boyfriend to the elevator and out the door to the building.

Louis got Alexis comfortable in her seat before hopping in the car himself and blasting the warm air through the vents. He backed out of the parking lot and pulled onto the road, remembering to take Harry to school rather than just going to the nursery.

“You excited?” Louis asked as he kept his eyes locked on the road.

“Not really, it’s school.” Harry said through a quiet chuckle.

Louis laughed to himself as he nodded. “True. But did you get all of your work done?” He asked.

Harry shrugged. “For the most part.”

“You know if you a problem or anything just call me.” Louis said seriously. “Anyone bugs you or something.” He said quietly.

“I’ll be fine Lou.”

“But you’ll call me.” Louis said, making sure they’re on the same page.

“Yes love, I will call you.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“Thats all I ask.” Louis said through his own laugh.

Louis drove until he pulled up in front of his old high school and parked the car at the front entrance. Kids were all rushing inside away from the cold and Louis let out a deep breath as he looked at Harry.

“Alright, well I’ll pick you up at 3:15. Have a good day, I love you.” Louis said before leaning over the console and kissing his boyfriend sweetly.

“I love you too. See you later.” Harry said through a small smile before opening the car door.

As soon as Harry got out of the car the cold wind whipped him around and he slouched in on himself to try and keep warm. Before he could ever get up the steps to the building he already got shoved.

“Good to have you back queer.” The guy said through a snicker.

Harry muttered to himself as he started to go up the steps, already annoyed and the day hasn’t even started.

“Heard you got knocked up. I wouldn’t be surprised if the other guy left you though. Wouldn’t want to stick around with you and some kid.” The guy said as he followed Harry up the steps.

“Just back off.” Harry said, not wanting to deal with this.

The guy chuckled. “Alright fag calm down, no need to get defensive cause it’s true.”

At that Harry turned around to face the guy who was following him. “First of all it’s not true and second of all you don’t even know me so you have no reason to talk to me.” He said annoyed.

“I can talk to whoever the fuck I want. It’s not my fault your boyfriend left, not wanting anything to do with you.” The guy said as he got closer to Harry.

“Hey!!”

Harry and the guy turned to see Louis stomping towards them.

“Holy shit you’re Louis Tomlinson.” The guy said shocked.

“Yeah, shit I’m Louis Tomlinson and I’m about to break your fucking head in if you don’t back off.” Louis said angrily as he got in front of Harry protectively.

The guy scoffed. “Why do you care about him?”

“He’s my boyfriend you fucking prick. Now I suggest you leave before you get hit.” Louis said aggressively.

The guy just nodded and smiled slyly at the pair before putting his hands up in defeat. “Alright, don’t worry fag I heard we have English together so I’ll see you then.” He said through a small chuckle.

At that Louis was ready to lunge at the kid and Harry must’ve sensed because just as Louis was about to go for him Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and pulled him back. The guy just laughed and walked up the rest of the stairs and into the building. Once he was inside did Harry let his boyfriend go.

“Lou you can’t do that you’re over 18, you’ll get arrested!” Harry said, not wanting Louis to go to jail for hitting some kid who was being an arse.

“Harry I’m not comfortable with this.” Louis said as he rubbed a frustrated hand over his face.

“Louis I’m going to school whether you like it or not. Remember I put up with people like that for years before I met you, and I can do it again.” Harry said as he rubbed Louis’ back trying to calm him down. “We both need to get going otherwise we’ll be late, plus don’t leave Al in the car by herself for too long.” He said.

Louis bit his lip and shook his head before looking back at his boyfriend. “I’ll call you when you have lunch. Someone bothers you go to the principals.” He said seriously.

Harry nodded. “I will, promise.” He said before pecking Louis’ lips. “Now go, you’ll be late.”

Louis let out a deep breath as he looked at Harry but nodded nonetheless before making his way back to the car.

He waved to Harry one more time before pulling out of the lot and onto the road to get to work. As Louis drove he couldn’t stop his thoughts from racing, just worrying if something might happen to Harry. He didn’t want anyone bothering him or pushing him around. But Louis’ worst thought was that someone would hurt Harry like Adam had when they first met, but the only difference being that Louis couldn’t be there to stop it. Just at the thought of it Louis’ knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. He kept thinking of different scenarios but Louis tried to think that nothing would really go wrong at all, that maybe Harry would have a good day.

When Louis pulled into the nursery parking lot he noticed another car there beside Elizabeth’s but brushed it off as he grabbed Alexis’ carrier and the diaper bag. He made his way inside and placed Alexis down so he could shrug his winter coat off.

“Louis!” Elizabeth said happily.

“Hey Elizabeth.” Louis said through a small smile as he picked Alexis’ carrier back up and looked towards the older woman.

“Dear this is my daughter Sophia, Sophia this is Louis.” Elizabeth introduced. “Louis I think you and I talked about her before.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Louis said happily as he shook the young woman’s hand. “It’s great to finally meet you.”

“And you. My mum is always talking about you. And this must be your daughter.” Sophia said as she grinned at the newborn in the carrier.

“Yeah, this is Alexis.” Louis said through a wide smile.

“She’s so cute.” Sophia cooed.

“Definitely came from my boyfriend, I had no part in how beautiful she is.” Louis said through a chuckle.

Sophia shook her head as she laughed to herself. “I’m sure that’s not true.” She said. “So I think I know someone who know’s you, his name is Liam, Liam Payne.”

“Oh yeah! Liams one of my best mates!” Louis said through a wide smile as he picked Alexis up from the carrier. “How do you know him?” He asked.

“He’s in my child psych class at uni and he sits kind of near me.  He was talking about football to someone and he said he’s mates with you, but I didn’t believe him. I mean I wasn’t really in the conversation but still.” Sophia said through a sheepish smile.

“Why didn’t you believe him?” Louis asked through a chuckle as he rocked Alexis in his arms.

“Cause he said he knew a famous uni footie player, who’s gonna believe that?” Sophia asked.

Louis scoffed. “I’m not famous.” He said through a light laugh. “But yeah Liams been one of my best mates since we were little. He’s a great guy, love him to bits and pieces.”

“Yeah, he seems really nice. I’ve never talked to him but we smile at each other and stuff so we kind of know each other.” Sophia said through a small chuckle.

“Alright I hate to break you two up but the kids are going to be here in a couple minutes.” Elizabeth said through a chuckle.

“Right sorry.” Louis said sheepishly. “Let me just put this little one down and I’ll be right back out to help.”

Louis picked up the diaper bag and carried Alexis to the newborn’s room and placed her in one of the cribs before giving her her pacifier. He kissed her head before walking back out into the main room to begin his normal morning routine.

“So are you just helping out today?” Louis asked Sophia as he set up the tables and chairs for the kids.

“Yeah I don’t have any classes today or tomorrow and I thought it’d be fun to come down.” Sophia said happily.

“What’re you studying?”

“Same thing as you actually. When mum retires she’s letting me take this place over.” Sophia said as she helped Louis get things out for the kids.

“Wow that’s awesome. A business right at your fingertips.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Yeah it’s pretty awesome.” Sophia said through her own chuckle.

“Mr. Louis!”

Louis turned around and saw Clare pulling off her coat but then running at him. “Miss Clare how is it you’re always the first one here?” He asked through a chuckle as he scooped up the three year old.

“Daddy like being early.” Clare said.

Louis made a face of fake hurt. “And here I thought you just wanted to see me.” He said sadly.

“No Mr. Louis, I come see you!! And baby, where is she?” Clare asked looking around.

Louis chuckled at Clare as she looked around the room and he found it utterly adorable how all the kids calle Alexis baby because they couldn’t say her name. “She’s in her crib sweetheart, don’t worry you’ll see her later.”

“Good! When Harry coming back?” She asked.

“I don’t know love, he’s in school right now.” Louis said with a slight frown, just remembering that Harry wasn’t at home.

_ Meanwhile with Harry… _

Harry walked into his first class and let out a deep breath as he made his way up to his teacher. “Um hi Mr. Collins, I’m Harry Styles.” He said.

“Oh, yes! It’s great to finally have you in class. The work you turned in was great for not actually being here.” Mr. Collins through a chuckle. “Well then welcome to 12th year english, and I have an open seat for you next to Ben over there.”

Harry looked to where Mr. Collins was pointing and gulped as he recognized the boy from this morning. “Is it uh, is it possible to get a different seat?” He asked nervously.

“I’m sorry the class is full, thats the only seat we have open.” Mr. Collins said.

“Yeah, okay, well then thank you.” Harry said quietly before he shuffled over to his seat and placed his things down.

“Hey fag, long time no see.” Ben snickered.

Harry just ignored him as he pulled out his notebook and pen, trying his best not think about how he’d have to deal with this for the rest of the year.

“Hows life being a dad? Must suck ya know? Your boyfriend always leaving you to play footie, you probably feel like a single father.”

At that Harry gripped his pen tighter and just stared at the desk in front of him.

“Oh so you do feel like that?” Ben asked through a chuckle as he saw how irritated that got Harry. “He’s probably just keeping you around to cook and clean and to raise his kid. You take all of the burdens off of him while you slave away.” He said, knowing he was getting under Harry’s skin.

“Shut up.” Harry muttered as he closed his eyes and tried to block out Ben’s voice.

“Maybe he’s just keeping you around because-”

But Ben was cut off when Mr. Collins got attention of the class and begin his lesson. Harry let out a deep breath, grateful that Ben had stopped tormenting him. But halfway through class Harry had to bite his lip from letting out a pained groan as Ben kept jabbing him in his side, over and over again. When class was over an hour later Harry was sure he had bruising on his left side as he stood up to leave class, but before he could put his book in his bag Ben had knocked them to the ground, making Harry’s papers scatter everywhere.

Harry huffed as he bent down to get all of his belongings and put them in his bag before finally exiting the room. He made his ways through the crowded hallways, getting shoved and pushed as he tried to make his way to his next class. Harry couldn’t help but notice all of the looks people were giving him, it’s not like they were trying to hide it. The looks and the whispers about him and Louis and having a baby basically seemed to echo through the hall but what stopped Harry’s racing thoughts was a pair of strong arms grabbing him and pushing him into a bathroom.

Harry yelped as he was pushed and the person who was holding him refused to let him go. When Harry got a look at who it was he saw Ben in front of him.

“What are you-”

But before Harry could finish his question Ben brough up his fist and punched Harry on the right side of his face.

Harry couldn’t clutch his eye like he wanted to as he groaned in pain because someone was still holding his arms.

“What a disgusting piece of shit.” Ben muttered as he looked at Harry. “Take him to the stall.”

The guy holding Harry who was about 3x his size began dragging Harry inside one of the stalls and kicking him behind his knees so he would fall.

Harry fell to his knees and he knew what was coming next. As the guy behind him held his hands together with one hand he used his free hand and clutched Harry’s hair before forcefully shoving Harry’s head into the toilet.

Harry tried to hold his breath as best as he could but he felt like his lungs were filling with poison as the guy above him just held him under the water longer and longer. He tried to scream but the only thing that came from him were bubbles as his head was still in the toilet. A second later Harry felt his head get pulled out of the water but only for a moment as he was shoved right back in.

Harry began to try to move the hands that were being held behind his back as his lungs felt like there on fire and not only that but his face felt like it had a heartbeat where he was punched. Harry managed to get one hand free and he quickly put it on the toilet bowl and pushed himself out of the water as he gasped for air. As he leaned against the stall wall the bigger guy moved and Ben took his place.

“Have fun explaining this to your kid.” Ben said before punching Harry one more time in the same spot.

Harry groaned as he clutched at his right eye and fell to the floor. Above him the two boys chuckled and walked out of the bathroom just as the bell went off.

Harry stayed on the floor as his head was soaking wet and his eye was throbbing. It was only 9 am and already he’s gotten his arse kicked and people were talking about him. But of course this is the exact things that Harry had been dreading and what else was he to expect? He felt tears pool in his eyes and he couldn’t help but let them fall as he realized he couldn’t go home and let Louis see him like this. He couldn’t face his boyfriend with a bruised eye, he knew Louis would have a freak out if he knew what just happened to him. At this point the tears were just streaming down his face at the thought of having to go through this everyday, on top of that being a dad, having school work, and having a boyfriend who didn’t seem to want to help out with anything at home, may it have to do with Al or simple cleaning, Louis couldn’t be bothered and all of this stress was just getting poured out of Harry as he cried on the bathroom floor.

Harry didn’t understand why Louis couldn’t help him. Why Louis couldn’t get up in the middle of the night while Alexis was crying, he would just push it off onto Harry, complaining about how sore he was. The more Harry thought about it the more bitter he got towards his boyfriend, thinking about everything Louis hasn’t done.

After what seemed like forever in the bathroom Harry finally got up and wiped his wet eyes before he went to the locker rooms to change his shirt as it was soaking wet.

He went throughout the day in a blur, not caring about anything or anyone. Harry kept his eyes locked on the floor if he was walking or locked on the desk he was sitting at if he was in class. When a teacher asked him a question he refused to look up, just shrugging and saying a muttered ‘I don’t know’ even though he didn’t even listen to the question.

When lunch came around Harry ignored Louis’ multiple phone calls and sat in the library as he had no one to sit with at lunch. Harry did some of the homework he still had due and when the bell rang he only had one more class.

When the day was done Harry shuffled to his locker and grabbed his wintercoat and the books he would need for tomorrow. But of course because luck was on his side today Ben decided right then to walk past him and hit everything he had in his hands to the ground and shove him into the lockers, but not before pouring a bottle of water on his head, making some other kids in the hallway chuckle.

Ben and the guy he was with earlier walked away with booming laughter as Harry sat on the floor and soaking wet for the second time today.

He was grateful that none of his schoolwork got wet but he didn’t have another shirt he could change into so Louis was going to have to see him like this.

Harry doesn’t know how he managed to do it, but he mustered up the energy and gathered his spilt papers and books before putting them in his satchel and heading to the library until Louis would pick him up in 10 minutes.

He was barely able to get any work done when Louis texted him, saying he was here as his thoughts were racing on what had happened today and everything else that’s been going on in his life. But Harry got up from his seat, shrugged on his winter coat over his soaking wet shirt and made his way into the cold.

Harry’s hair felt like it was freezing to his head as he made his way to the car but when he got in he let out a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for what was about to happen next.

“Hey babe.” Louis said happily as he watched his boyfriend get in the car. “H is that the shirt you were wearing this morning?” He asked.

Harry stayed silent as he looked out the window and bit his lip, trying not to look at Louis.

“And why are you wet?” Louis asked confused. “Wait, what the hell is that?!” He asked angered as he saw Harry’s bruised eye.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Harry muttered.

“Harry you’re soaking wet, you changed shirts and you have a bruised eye!! What the hell happened?!” Louis asked again, wanting to know who did this to his boyfriend.

“I said I don’t want to talk about it!” Harry yelled frustratedly. At that sudden outbreak Alexis began crying and Harry only clenched his fists as he let out an angered breath. “God dammit!!” Harry yelled as he began to hit the dashboard in front of him.

Louis was questioning him, Alexis was crying and Harry could only think of everything that was going wrong in his life as he hit the dashboard in front of him, completely fed up with everything, he just wanted some type of escape.

“Harry!! H stop!!” Louis yelled as he tried to wrap his arms around Harry’s to stop him from hitting the dash.

Harry only began to hit the dash harder and he got even more mad as Louis tried to hold him down. Alexis was screaming in the back seat and Harry felt like he was five seconds away from just screaming at the top of his lungs.

Louis tried his best to hold Harry down against his seat, not aware of how strong Harry was as he pushed him away. So Louis tried to wrap his arms around Harry’s middle to hold him down but Harry let out a pained shriek as Louis grabbed him.

Louis looked at him confused before lifting up Harry’s shirt slightly and seeing bright purple bruising all along his side. He felt tears pool in his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend and shook his head.

“What the hell happened?” Louis asked shakily, trying to keep his tears in.

Harry just shook his head and tried to calm his breathing as he looked out the window. “Drive.” He said with his eyes closed, wanting to block out Alexis’ cries and Louis’ worried looks.

“But Harry -”

“Just drive!!” Harry yelled as he turned to Louis with an angered glare.

Louis looked at his boyfriend and he felt a few tears escape him as they rolled down his cheeks. He barely nodded and wiped his eyes before putting the car in drive and taking off towards the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not every relationship is perfect... There can be a bit of tension. I wanted to show how difficult it can really be to be teenage parents, especially from Harry's point of view. Do you think it will get better or worse? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

Louis watched as Harry stormed out of the car and towards the building, not even looking back. He let out a deep breath and rubbed a hand over his face as he followed his boyfriend with his eyes.

The car ride was silent, the only thing filling the car was Alexis’ cries which only seemed to make Harry more mad as he squeezed his fists shut and closed his eyes. Louis himself had to shake his head a couple times, trying to make sure his own tears wouldn’t fall as he glanced at his boyfriend.

Louis got Alexis out of the car and grabbed the diaper bag before making his way into the building. When he got inside he figured Harry had already gone up the elevator as he wasn’t in the lobby, so Louis made his own way upstairs. When Louis got up to the flat the door was open so Louis walked right in and placed Alexis’ carrier and the diaper bag down before toeing off his shoes and pulling off his coat. He looked down and saw that Alexis had fallen asleep, maybe all the crying had worn her out, so Louis bent down and got her out of the carrier before placing her in the bassinet.

He made sure she was comfortable before taking out his phone and texting Jake that he may be late or not even show up to practice as he had to talk with Harry.

“Harry?” Louis asked once the text was sent.

There was no response so Louis moved through the living room and towards their bedroom. He could hear Harry moving around and when he got to their room Louis’ breath caught in his throat.

“W-what are you doing?” Louis asked as he felt a new wave of tears come.

Before him Louis saw Harry taking clothes out of his closet and putting them into a bag. Harry seemed to have a few of his own tears shed as he moved around the room, trying to pack some of his things.

“I need a break.” Harry said through his few tears.

“What?” Louis asked quietly.

“You heard me.” Harry said as he pushed passed Louis and walked into the bathroom.

Louis could barely feel his body as he watched Harry. His heart seemed to have stopped and his breath became shallow as he looked over at Harry’s packed bag. ‘This couldn’t be happening’ he thought. “A-are you leaving me?” He asked through more shed tears as he couldn’t hold them back anymore.

“No, I’m just going to my mum’s for a couple days.” Harry said coming back into the bedroom and putting his bathroom stuff in his bag.

“Harry stop w-we can talk about it, please.” Louis nearly begged.

“Louis I just need a break!” Harry said, raising his voice.

“Harry I’m sorry if I did something-”

“That’s it Lou!! You don’t even know what you did! Maybe while I’m gone you’ll figure it out! Maybe you’ll see how much I do around here!” Harry yelled.

He picked up his bag and began to walk towards the door but Louis stopped him once he got into the living room. Louis pulled Harry’s bag out of his hand and put it on the floor behind him before turning back to his boyfriend.

“Please H you can’t just leave.” Louis barely said but it almost came out as a whisper as he could barely breathe.

“Louis I’m tired! I can’t do all of this!” Harry yelled.

Louis ran his fingers through his hair before shaking his head. “Harry just let me help you.” He said shakily.

“You can’t Louis! Just let me take a break!” Harry screamed, feeling everything that had been bothering him build up and burn through him.

“You want a break?” Louis asked as he narrowed his eyes at Harry. “You’re tired?! I’m exhausted Harry!!” Louis screamed back. “I go to work and hear kids cry all day! I work to make sure you two are comfortable and have everything you want! Look around Harry I pay for all of this!!! I come home for five seconds after work only to rush off to practice and then when I get back you’re nagging at me to do the dishes and pick up the living room all the while Alexis is crying!! I have my school stuff to get done but how can I do any of it when you’re breathing down my neck?!” He yelled through his tears, frustrated himself.

“Louis I thank you for working but maybe if you helped out just once in a while rather than shove everything onto me things would be okay!!” Harry screamed shakily as his own tears streamed down his face. He shook his head and let out a choked sob before looking back at his boyfriend. “I cook, I clean, I raise your kid, all you do is prance around with her and say how cute she is! When’s the last time you got up in the middle of the night with her?! Did you ever have to homeschool yourself and then go back to school, not understanding a thing, all the while getting your face kicked in and head shoved in the toilet?!” Harry yelled, loosing all control of holding his sobs in.

At that second Alexis began crying and both boys let out a deep, shaky breath. Harry rubbed a hand over his face as his tears refused to stop falling and he felt like his lungs were collapsing.

Louis looked at his boyfriend sadly, understanding what happened to him at school today. “Harry just stay.” He said quietly, but loud enough so he could be heard over Alexis’ cries.

Harry shook his head. “I can’t do this.” He said through a sob as he looked over at his daughter. “I never signed up for this Louis!” He yelled through his tears.

Louis’ face hardened as he looked at his boyfriend. Harry didn’t sign up for this? Well neither did Louis but he was still here, and he was going to stay. “What did you expect Harry?!” He yelled angered. Louis let out a deep breath before pacing a bit and then turning back to his boyfriend with a hard glare. “Get out.” Louis said.

Harry looked over at Louis confused but he just saw how the older lad seemed to get more and more mad as the seconds passed.

“You didn’t sign up for this Harry?! You don’t want this?! Then get out!!” Louis screamed as he picked up Harry’s packed bag and threw it towards him.

Harry stumbled back as the bag hit him and looked at Louis, only to see the older lad shaking his head as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Harry go!!” Louis screamed at the top of his lungs as Harry didn’t move but just stared at him with wide, wet eyes.

Harry bent down and picked up his bag before walking out the door and slamming it shut without a second glance.

Louis watched as Harry left and he stared at the door for a moment before walking over to Alexis and picking her up. But as Louis held her he felt his body go numb as he realized Harry left, he actually left. Louis stumbled back until he hit the wall and when he did he let his legs give out from under him as he slid against the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Alexis was crying in his arms and Louis couldn’t help but let out a choked sob as he threw his head back against the wall.

Harry was gone, he just walked out the door without even a second thought and Louis felt like his heart had stopped beating. How could he do this? How could Harry just walk out on him?

“I-I’m sorry.” Louis sobbed out as his daughter cried in his arms.

Louis felt like he had been sitting on the floor for a lifetime but it was probably only 20 minutes later when Liam and Zayn barged into the flat, only to see their best mate sobbing with his daughter crying in his arms.

“Oh my God…” Zayn whispered to himself “Li take Al.”

Liam quickly bent down and took the newborn in his arms, Louis not even fighting it as his head was pounding from crying so much. Zany dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Louis. The older lad immediately tucked his head into Zayn’s neck as he sobbed and Zayn just rubbed Louis’ back, trying to calm him down.

“It’s okay Lou…” Zayn said quietly, hate seeing his best mate so torn up.

Louis just shook his head as more tears if possible fell. “H-he’s gone.” Louis choked out.

Zayn looked down and was about to cry himself as he saw Louis, but all he did was hold him closer and tell him it was going to be okay.

“No, no, no.” Louis sobbed into Zayn’s neck. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“Zayn I got her down.” Liam said as he bent in front of Louis. “C’mere mate.” He said as he wrapped his arms around Louis and made him stand up.

Liam was able to get Louis to the couch but as soon as he sat down he broke into more sobs. Zayn and Liam looked to each other as Louis had basically lost it, they had never seen him like this. Zayn wrapped his arms around Louis again, trying to think of anything to calm him down but the older lad just cried into his shirt.

“What do we do?” Zayn mouthed Liam.

Liam let out a huff as he looked from Zayn to Louis. “Lou, listen to me, Harry’s coming back, he just needs some time to breathe.” He tried to soothe.

“No he l-left me.” Louis choked out.

“No he didn’t.” Liam said, trying to get it through Louis’ head. “Niall was the one that picked him up and he’s just as upset as you are. He texted us and told us what happened but Louis, he is coming back.” He said.

“W-when?” Louis asked, as he tried to stop the never ending flow of tears.

Liam looked over to Zayn, not thinking Niall told them when Harry was coming back. When Niall called Liam he was in panic as Harry got in his car sobbing his eyes out. He just rushed into the phone that Louis was probably in the same state so Liam picked up Zayn and they rushed over to the flat.

“We don’t know mate.” Zayn said quietly.

At that Louis let out another choked sob and Zayn held him tighter to his chest as he shushed him.

“H-he hates me, he’s so m-mad at me, I don’t k-know what to d-do.” Louis cried into Zayn’s chest.

“He doesn’t hate you Lou, he’s just upset and so are you.” Liam said as he rubbed Louis’ back.

Louis shook his head as he squeezed his eyes shut, willing his tears to stop. “H-he said I don’t d-do anything and t-that I don’t take c-care of Al. I t-tried so hard, I d-did all of this for h-him.” He cried out.

“We know Lou…” Liam said quietly. “He’ll come around, give him some time.” He said.

“He loves you mate, c’mere.” Zayn said as he made Louis sit up. “Look at this.” He said as he pulled on Louis necklace, the one he hasn’t taken off since his and Harry’s one year anniversary. Louis looked down at the ring that was on his necklace and he felt a new wave of tears pool in his eyes. “He loves you right? And we know you love him. You’ll work this out, you always do.” Zayn said.

Louis took the ring that was Zayn was holding from his necklace and grabbed it in his fist before shaking his head slowly. “I don’t know if we can t-this time.” He said quietly through soft tears.

“Why? Lou, what happened that was so bad?” Liam asked.

Louis felt his shoulders shake as he started to cry again. “H-he said he didn’t sign up for this… He basically said he didn’t want her, he didn’t want me!” He sobbed out.

Zayn stiffened as he held Louis in his arms. He couldn’t believe Harry said that. Zayn figured the younger lad must be in worse shape than he even realized if he was saying things like that. “Lou there is no way he meant it.” He said said quietly.

“He was so upset and so mad at me.” Louis said shakily.

“Mate he’s been upset for the past week or so.” Zayn said. “I think everything just built up on him.”

“But I-I asked him and he wouldn’t talk to me about anything, h-he said he was fine. A-and when I went to p-pick him up today he was soaking wet and h-had a black eye and he was just all bruised.” Louis hiccuped out. Just thinking about it Louis began crying again. “H-he got beat up and someone shoved his h-head in a toilet a-and-”

“What?” Zayn asked coldly as he interrupted Louis. “Who was it?” He asked through gritted teeth.

Louis shook his head. “I don’t k-know.” He said quietly.

“Lou that’s probably what tipped him over the edge.” Liam said, trying to soothe him as Zayn looked like he was about to kill someone.

“W-why couldn’t he just talk to me?” Louis said, trying to get his breathing back to normal as he got out of Zayn’s arms.

“Lou, he needs a break, you need a break.” Liam said. “You’re both going through a lot right now and everything with Al... It has to be hard.” He said sympathetically.

Louis sniffled as he wiped his wet cheeks and tried to calm down. “I told him to leave…” He said quietly.

“What?” Zayn asked confused.

“After he said he didn’t sign up for this, I yelled at him to get out.” Louis said as he combed his fingers through his hair.

Liam and Zayn looked at Louis shocked before turning to each other, having no clue how to respond to that.

“I’m stupid, I’m so stupid!” Louis yelled at himself as he stood up from the couch and started pacing. “I-I need to tell him. I need to tell him I’m sorry.” He rushed out as he rubbed his hands over his face.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea Lou.” Liam said.

“What? Why?” Louis asked as he stopped pacing and looked over to Liam.

“You guys just got in a huge fight, cool off for a bit.” Zayn said as he saw Louis start to freak out a bit.

Louis ran his fingers through his hair as he paced the living room, knowing this time he really fucked up.

_Meanwhile with Harry…_

“Harry!! Harry stop it!!” Niall yelled as Harry was throwing anything he could find around in his room back at his mum’s house.

Niall tried to wrap his arms around the younger lad to hold him back from breaking anything else in the room. But Harry got out of his grip and tried to get his hand on anything as he wanted to release all the rage, all this hate he had building up inside him. He picked up a snowglobe that was on the dresser and smashed it to the ground, barely able to see where the pieces went as tears were streaming down his face.

Papers were flying everywhere as Harry shoved everything off the desk angrily and the bookcase was knocked over as Harry pushed it.

A second later the door opened just as Niall was about to try to wrap his arms around Harry again, but Gemma was in the doorway.

“Gem go!” Niall yelled, not wanting her to get hurt if Harry accidentally threw or knocked something over.

Gemma opened and closed her mouth as she saw her little brother nearly pulling his hair out as he sobbed. She watched as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around Harry and threw him onto the bed forcefully.

Niall grabbed Harry’s arms as he got him onto the bed and locked them behind his back, but the younger lad continued to try to get out of the grip.

“Harry stop!! Now!!” Niall screamed as he had Harry pinned against the bed as he sat on top of him, making him unable to get up.

Harry stopped moving and just sobbed into his mattress as Niall sat on his back trying to hold him down. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He cried out slowly as his face was pressed into the bed.

Niall looked down at his best mate as he saw him crying his eyes out. He himself was on the verge of crying and he was in the car as well as he drove Harry to his mum’s house. As soon as Harry texted him saying that he needed a ride and that he and Louis were fighting and he needed someone Niall rushed over. But he figured things escalated as when Niall got to the flat building he was sitting there for twenty minutes and when Harry got in the car he was sobbing his eyes out as well as having a black eye and his shirt was soaking wet. That’s when he called Liam, telling him to check on Louis and that something went very wrong before speeding to Anne’s house to try to get Harry to calm down. But as soon as they got there Harry went bizerk.

“Harry what-”

“Gem… Please.” Niall said interrupting her as a few tears escaped him, silently asking her to go.

Gemma nodded and quickly got out of the disarrayed room and closing the door.

“N-Niall I-I’m sorry.” Harry sobbed as Niall still had his arms locked behind his back and he was sitting on top of him.

Niall let out a shaky breath as he released Harry’s arms and got off his back, seeing as he calmed down just a little bit, at least enough where he wasn’t going to throw anything anymore. As Niall got off Harry and helped the younger lad sit up and he immediately wrapped his arms around him.

As soon as Niall got his arms around Harry he felt his tears on his neck as Harry sobbed. Niall rubbed his back and tried to calm him down as it seemed like Harry was crying so much he was having a hard time breathing.

Niall didn’t even know what happened with Louis and Harry. All he knows is that they had a fight and clearly a big one if Harry packed a bag and had to text him to to pick him up.

“H we gotta get you out of this shirt, c’mon mate.” Niall said softly as he felt that Harry’s shirt was soaking wet.

Niall pried Harry’s arms off him and searched in his bag for a fresh shirt. Harry shakily pulled his shirt off and put on the one Niall passed him before bringing his hands up to his face and crying even more.

“C’mon Harry talk to me. What’s this all about?” Niall asked as he took a seat next to Harry and rubbed his back.

“I-I couldn’t do it Niall.” Harry cried out.

“Couldn’t do what?” Niall asked softly.

“I-I couldn’t s-stay. H-he asked me to s-stay and talk a-and I couldn’t. I h-had to go.”

“H what happened today? Why do you have a black eye and why were you all wet?” Niall asked, a bit scared for the answer.

Harry tried to stop his tears as he wiped his cheeks. “This guy at school pushed me into the bathroom and punched before his friend shoved my head in the toilet. When he was done I got punched again. S-so I changed into my gym shirt but at the end of the day he shoved me i-into some lockers and poured a water bottle on my head.” He explained through hiccups.

Niall looked at his best mate sadly before wrapping his arms around him again and rubbing his back. “H I’m so sorry.” He said quietly.

“And L-Louis, he tried to talk to me but I…” Harry trailed off.

“It’s okay, it’s fine.” Niall tried to hush Harry as he was about to get worked up again.

“No, no I said something and I-I shouldn’t have and he’s so mad at me. I shouldn’t have said it.” Harry rushed out as Niall released him from the hug.

Niall furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the younger lad. “What’d you say?” He asked.

Harry bit his bottom lips as he felt more tears come to his eyes. “I said I never signed up for any of this... I’m stupid, God I’m so dumb!” He yelled at himself as he ran his fingers frustratedly through his hair. “I didn’t mean it! I swear I didn’t! I was just so upset and Al was crying and…” Harry trailed off as he got worked up and began crying again.

“H it’s fine you were both clearly upset.” Niall said, not wanting Harry to have another meltdown. “I’m sure Lou gets it.”

Harry quickly shook his head. “No after I said it he told me to get out. He yelled at me to leave, he didn’t want me there!” He said as more tears fell from his eyes.

“Well H you wanted to go anyway, you clearly need a breather.” Niall said, not wanting to tell Harry that that was the wrong thing to say to Louis, because right now the younger lad just needed support.

“He’s so mad at me Niall, you s-should’ve seen his face. He looked like I’d just slapped him across the face.” Harry said quietly. “God I’m such an idiot.” He muttered into his hands as he brought them up to his face.

“If you uh don’t mind me asking, but what happened between you guys?” Niall asked.

“I’ve just been stressed the past couple days cause of school and Louis wasn’t doing anything to help me with Al or with cleaning, just nothing. If he wasn’t at work or practice he was sleeping and leaving me to do everything.” Harry huffed. “I was getting fed up with it, like he wouldn’t even get up to get Al if she was crying in the middle of the night, even though I got up two times beforehand. And then school happened and this prick beat me up and I don’t know I just got so mad.” He explained shakily.

“Yeah, Zayn told me you guys were bickernin a bit but I didn’t know it was that bad.” Niall said quietly.

“Wait what?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows. “How did Zayn know?”

“H-he said that when him and Perrie went over to your place there was a lot of tension or something.” Niall said, not quite sure if he said the right thing or not.

Harry let out a deep breath before nodding, remembering how Louis was driving him a bit crazy that day as he just sat on the couch. “Yeah, I don’t know things were just getting worse after that night.”

“Why didn’t you guys talk about it?”

Harry shrugged. “I didn’t want to get into another argument and look where that led us.” Harry puffed. “This is all my fault.”

“H it’s not your fault for being upset.” Niall sympathized.

“But it’s my fault for not staying! It’s my fault for not just sitting down and talking with him! My fault for saying those things!!” Harry nearly yelled.

Niall just looked at the younger lad, unsure of what to say. “Just give him some time Haz. I’m sure he’s not that mad at you.” He said, not quite sure what else he could say to convince Harry otherwise.

“No.” Harry said as he shook his head and tears began to pool in his eyes. “There’s no way he’s going to forgive me for what I said.”

*~*

“Louis…”

Louis jolted awake as he felt someone shake him, and thinking it was Harry and that he came home he sat right up.

“Whoa ,alright easy mate.” Liam said as he steadied Louis.

When Louis saw it was Liam he let out a deep breath and looked around the room. “Where’s Al? When did I fall asleep?” He rushed out.

“She’s with Zayn, he’s getting her ready for bed. You knocked out on Zayn’s shoulder probably cause you were crying so much.” Liam said as he helped Louis sit up, noticing as he winced in pain from most likely from having a headache.

“Is she okay?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, she’s perfectly fine. We fed her and changed her diaper and everything. Zayn had her most of the night while I tidied up a bit. There’s leftover pizza that we ordered if you want some.” Liam offered.

“Um, no Im fine thanks.” Louis muttered, not feeling all that hungry.

“Lou you should really eat something.” Liam said.

Louis shook his head. “I don’t want to.” He said. “Why did you wake me up?”

Liam cleared his throat before speaking. “You were uh, talking in your sleep. Figured you were havin a bad dream or something.”

Louis nodded as he combed his fingers through his hair. He was having a bad dream, a dream that Harry left but even when he woke up he was still living the nightmare.

“Hey Lou, good to see you up.” Zayn said as he walked into the living room. “Get some food?” He asked.

“He doesn’t want anything.” Liam said as he lifted up Louis’ legs from the couch and sat under them before turning on the tv.

“Seriously Lou, just eat something.” Zayn said as he walked into the kitchen to get Louis some food.

“I said I don’t want anything.” Louis muttered.

“Yeah, I heard ya and I don’t care, eat.” Zayn said as he passed Louis a slice of pizza.

Louis rolled his eyes as Zayn was doing his whole ‘tough love’ thing. Zayn knew that if he didn’t force feed Louis, he wouldn’t eat. So Louis took the pizza from Zayn and reluctantly took a bite, earning a wide grin from Liam and Zayn.

“I um, I just want to say thank you guys for everything.” Louis said as he swallowed his bite.

“Course mate.” Liam said as he squeezed Louis’ leg that was resting on his thigh.

“I just, I really appreciate it cause you guys have school tomorrow and everything.” Louis said.

“Seriously mate, it’s no problem. We’ll always be there for you, no matter what.” Zayn said from his seat on the recliner.

“Lou what’re you gonna do with Al when you have practice tomorrow?” Liam asked, knowing Harry usually watched her then.

Louis looked over to Liam slowly and shrugged. “I um, I don’t know…” He said quietly. “I can’t miss another day, shit.” He said, realizing he had no clue who could watch her.

“Mate, it’s fine, I’ll watch her. My classes end at 2 anyway.” Liam said as he saw Louis get a bit worked up about it.

“Seriously?” Louis asked.

Liam quickly nodded. “Yeah, it’s no problem. And if ya want I can swing by the nursery and pick her up at 3 so you can get to the pitch early and practice whatever you missed today.”

“Oh my God, thank you so much.” Louis said relieved before he took another bite of his pizza.

“You mind if we crash here for the night Lou?” Zayn asked as he took his eyes off the tv.

“No, of course that’s okay.” Louis said slowly. “You know you don’t have to, I can take care of myself.” He said, not wanting his mates to stay just because they thought he needed help.

“Oh, yeah we know. It’s just that it’s getting late and I don’t think Liam really wants to drive.” Zayn said, giving Liam a silent look.

As much as Louis would try to convince himself he could go through this alone, Zayn knew otherwise. He knew Louis was stubborn, but this was definitely something he couldn’t battle by himself.

“Yeah, alright. One of you, or both of you can take my bed if you want.” Louis offered.

“What? Lou, no, you sleep in your bed.” Liam said.

Louis looked towards the hallway and shook his head. “Uh no, I don’t really want to um go in there.” He said quietly.

Liam nodded slowly as he understood that Louis didn’t want to see Harry’s half empty closet and all of the things he still had in there.

“Want me to get you a pillow or something so you can sleep on the couch?” Zayn asked.

Louis gave Zayn a halfhearted smile before nodding.”Can you grab the pillow on the left side of the bed?” He asked quietly.

“Sure mate.” Zayn said as he stood up and headed towards the bedroom.

As he walked into the room he saw Harry’s closet open and half of his clothes missing. He let out a deep breath before walking over to the left side of the bed and grabbing the pillow that was there, but then Zayn noticed something. On the bedside table there was a picture of Louis and Alexis. He furrowed his eyebrows before looking over to the right side of the bed and on that bedside table sat Louis’ glasses. In that moment Zayn realized Louis asked him to take the pillow from Harry’s side of the bed.

He let out a deep breath as he looked around the disheveled room before grabbing the baby monitor and walking back into the living room.

“Here ya are mate.” He said as he passed Louis the pillow.

“Thanks.” Louis said quietly before immediately pulling the pillow into his chest.

Zayn looked over at his mate sadly as he watched Louis cling to the pillow like his life depended on it.

As soon as Louis had the pillow into his chest he bent his head down and just took a deep breath. The only thing he smelled was Harry, and that’s all he wanted. He wanted Harry to be home, wanted him to be next to him, to be able to see and feel the younger lad, but all he got was a pillow.

The boys got more comfortable in the living room as Zayn was going to sleep on the recliner and Liam was sleeping on the opposite end of the couch as Louis. They turned out the lights but kept the tv on as they all weren’t tired yet.

But Louis immediately felt himself begin to fall asleep as Liam tossed a blanket over them. Zayn had gotten his own blanket and was laying down in the recliner as he watched the tv and Liam situated his legs so he was on the outside of the couch while Louis’ legs were against the cushions.

Within a half hour Louis found himself surrounded by darkness, but it must have been hours later where he woke up in the pitch black room and felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

As Louis clutched Harry’s pillow he began to quietly sob to himself as he only smelt his boyfriend, the only thing he really wanted at the moment, at any moment really. Louis just wanted Harry’s arms around him, the usual warmth that engulfed him when he slept as Harry would mold his body to Louis’. But all Louis felt was cold and empty as soft tears and sniffles came from him.

A second later Louis felt Laim move his legs and sit up, but he couldn’t stop himself from the tears that were escaping him.

Liam moved so he was next to Louis and as he laid down next to the older lad he wrapped his arms around him. Louis immediately let Liam comfort him as he was crying to himself and Liam pulled the older lad onto his chest as he rubbed his back.

“It’s okay Lou… You’ll be okay.” Liam said quietly as he let Louis cry into his neck.

*~*

“Hey H.” Zayn said as Harry got into his car.

“Hi.” Harry said quietly. “Um thanks for taking me to school.”

“No problem mate.” Zayn said as he pulled onto the road. He glanced over at the younger lad and saw that he was staring straight ahead, but Zayn couldn’t miss the bright purple bruise surrounding his eye. “Who hit you?” He asked with a touch of anger in his voice.

“Just this kid.” Harry muttered. “It’s nothing really.”

“H getting punched and your head shoved in a toilet isn’t nothing.” Zayn said.

Harry looked over at Zayn confused before thinking that maybe Niall told him what had happened. “If I ignore him he’ll leave me alone, it’s fine.”

“Do I seriously need to drag it out of you?” Zayn asked as he glanced over at Harry and then back to the road.

Harry huffed before coming his fingers through his hair. “His name is Ben… I don’t know his last name.”

Zayn nodded, making himself a mental note to make sure that when he drops Harry off at school to make sure he gets inside without anyone bugging him.

Harry cleared his throat and turned to Zayn. “Um h-how is he?” He asked quietly.

Zayn let out a deep breath as he kept his eyes locked on the road. “He’s uh, he… He’s okay.” Zayn said slowly. “Had to basically beg him to get ready for work this morning but… I don’t know, to be honest he’s really not doin all that great.” He said as he glanced over at Harry. “How are you?”

Harry shook his head as he played with the end of his sweater. “Not so great.” He said quietly. “How’s Al?”

Zayns shrugged. “She’s fine, slept all last night, so that’s good.” He said as he turned into the school.

Harry bit his lip and nodded, really missing his daughter. “Well uh, thanks again for the ride.” He said before opening the door.

“Call if ya need anythin.” Zayn said before Harry closed the car door.

Harry let out a deep breath as he made his way towards the front steps, but of course just as he was about to walk up the first step a body blocked him.

“Noticed the boyfriend isn’t here today.” Ben snickered.

Harry kept his eyes locked on the ground as he tried to walk past Ben, but he was stopped again as he got in front of him.

“He dumped you I’m guessing? Right? I mean you’re like an open book I can read it all over your-”

Ben was cut off as Harry brought up his fist and punched him right in the jaw. Harry felt his blood boil as he looked at the boy in front of him who was clutching the side of his face. But a moment later Harry had the wind knocked out of him as Ben tackled him to the ground.

As soon as Zayn saw Harry hit some kid he knew that was the boy that hurt him. There would be no other reason why Harry would hit someone. So Zayn bounded out of his car and ran towards Harry just as he get tackled to the ground. He pushed through kids who were forming around the two boys and just as this Ben kid was about to punch Harry as he sat on top of him Zayn grabbed the kid’s fist before clutching the front of his jacket and making him stand up and off Harry.

“You Ben?” Zayn asked through gritted teeth.

Ben stared at the older man with wide eyes as he had a death grip on him.

“Answer me! Are you Ben? Yes or No?!” Zayn yelled.

“Y-yes.” Ben stuttered out.

“Thought so.” Zayn said before releasing Ben’s shirt, only to bring his fist back and punch him in the face.

With the single punch Ben fell to the ground and could barely pick his head up as he saw three of everything.

“Touch him again and it’ll be much, much worse than that.” Zayn sneered.

Harry was still on the ground, in shock that Zayn had just hit someone. But when Zayn walked over to Harry and offered him a hand up Harry graciously accepted it.

“You okay?” Zayn asked once Harry was on his feet.

“Y-yeah.” Harry stuttered out. “Thanks.”

“Of course mate.” Zayn said as he made sure Harry didn’t have any snow on him. “Need anything call me.” He said seriously.

Harry nodded and said ‘thank you’ one more time before saying his goodbyes to the raven haired man.

*~*

“Hey Louis.” Sophia said as she saw him enter the nursery. “You okay?” She asked.

Louis looked up and nodded at her as he bit his lip and made his way to put Alexis in one of the cribs.

“You sure you’re okay? You look exhausted.” Sophia said once Louis was back in the main playing room.

“Um yeah, just didn’t get much sleep last night.” He said quietly. “Where’s Elizabeth?”

“Mum left you and I in charge today. Taking a personal day since the two of us are here.” Sophia said as she helped Louis get all of the kids’ things out.

Of course of all day’s Elizabeth had to be gone. Louis wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle a bunch of screaming toddlers today. “Great.” He muttered.

“Seriously what’s wrong?” Sophia asked concerned.

Louis let out a deep breath as he shrugged. “My uh boyfriend and I got in a fight yesterday and he um, he left.” He explained quietly.

“What? Louis oh my God I’m so sorry, it wasn’t any of my business.” Sophia rushed out as she saw how broken Louis looked.

“Well he didn’t leave me he just left the flat… But I’m not sure for how long.” Louis said as he tried to focus on getting things ready for the kids.

“So it’s just you and Alexis?” Sophia asked quietly.

Louis stopped what he was doing for a second and nodded, really hearing for the first time since Harry left yesterday that at the moment he was basically a single father. “Um excuse me.” He choked out before bee-lining it to the bathroom.

As soon as Louis got into the bathroom he locked the door and turned the sink on as he tried to calm his breathing. He couldn’t do this here, not at work in front of a bunch of toddlers. Louis pooled the water between his hands and splashed it onto his face, trying to get himself together before the kids showed up. He placed his hand on the sink and leaned forward as he tried to calm down.

After a couple of minutes Louis felt like he had himself gathered enough where he could go out of the bathroom and face the kids that were bound to have shown up by now.

“Mr. Louis!”

And of course Louis couldn’t mistake that voice for anyone besides Clare. “Hello sweetheart.” He said through a small smile as the three year old hugged his legs.

“What’s wrong?” Clare asked with a worried look.

“Why does something seem wrong?” Louis asked as he picked her up.

“Sad eyes.” Clare said as she cupped his cheeks and looked into his duller than normal blue eyes.

“I’m okay sweetheart.” Louis said quietly.

“You need Harry.” Clare said, knowing that the curly haired man made Mr. Louis happy all the time.

Louis felt his throat close a bit and tears pool in his eyes as he nodded at the toddler. “You’re right love, I need Harry.” He said shakily.

Clare saw Louis get choked up and immediately wrapped her little arms around his neck, giving him the biggest hug she could.

The day dragged on for Louis as all the kids noticed his lack of energy but he was grateful for Sophia as she seemed to distract the kids from him as they all commented on how sad he looked and how he needed Harry to feel better. They kept saying ‘call Harry and feel better!’ if only it was that easy.

When it was the end of the day and the kids were helping Louis and Sophia pick up the playroom before their parents got here, Liam walked through the door.

As soon as he walked in the room all the kids’ heads perked up as they didn’t know the strange man, but when Sophia looked up she got a deep blush on her cheeks.

“Oh Lou!” Liam said happily as he saw his best mate, but he stopped in his tracks as he saw a familiar brunette. “Uh h-hi.” He said sheepishly as he walked towards the pair.

“Oh yeah I forgot you guys know each other.” Louis said as he looked between the two of them. “Here Li I’ll get Al for you.” He said before walking towards the rocker Alexis was in.

Liam cleared his throat as he looked around the playroom and saw that every pair of eyes was on him, but then again they were a bunch of toddlers. “So…” He dragged out. “I uh- I didn’t know you worked with Lou.” He said as he scratched the back of his head.

“I don’t actually work here, my mum owns the place and I just met him yesterday.” Sophia explained through her blush.

“Cool.” Liam said, unsure of what else to say.

“What are you doing here?” She asked with a small smile.

“I’m taking Al since Lou has to go to footie practice.” Liam explained.

“Right, he told me about the whole boyfriend thing.” Sophia said sadly.

Liam looked at her a bit shocked. “Really he told you?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Sophia said sadly. “So you’re watching her for the night then?”

“Yeah, well at least until Lou gets home I’m just taking her to his place, but then I have to get back to my place and finish up some homework.”

“What’re you studying? I know we’re in the same child psych class but thats it.” Sophia said.

“I’m studying to be a pediatrician.” Liam said happily.

“Wow, Dr. Payne.” Sophia teased.

Liam chuckled. “Yeah, yeah I know the last name kind of ruins it for me.”

“Alright mate, here ya go, you can get the seat for her carrier from my car, it should be unlocked.” Louis said as he walked up to Liam with Alexis in her carrier and the diaper bag slung over his arm.

“Right, thanks Lou.” Liam said as he took everything from Louis. Once Everything was settled in his arms he turned back to Sophia. “So I’ll um I’ll see you in class on Thursday then.” He said through a  nervous smile.

“See you on Thursday.” Sophia  nodded with her own grin.

Louis looked between the pair with raised eyebrows before kissing his daughter goodbye and Liam said his own goodbye’s.

As soon as Liam walked out the door Louis turned to Sophia. “Don’t worry, he’ll ask you out.” He said before helping the kids gets ready for when their parents come to pick them up.

Sophia watched as Louis walked away, feeling her cheeks heat up even more as she blushed.

*~*

Harry was surprised that Ben hadn’t bothered him all day when he went to his locker to pick up his books. It was the end of the day and the only bad thing that happened to him were some comments by various people as he walked by, but that was something Harry could handle.

Harry swung his satchel over to his front and emptied some of his things into the locker before bending over  and reaching for some books that were on the bottom of his locker. But a second later Harry felt someone grab the back of his head only to bring it back and slam it against the locker.

At that Harry fell to the ground as he closed his eyes as the the entire front of his face was throbbing.  His already black eye was stinging and it wasn’t even a second later when he felt blood dripping from his nose.

“You tattle on me to your friend?” Ben asked angrily above Harry as he grabbed the front of his shirt.

Harry quickly shook his head. “N-no.” He choked out.

“Oh, no?” Ben asked with a quirked eyebrow before bringing his fist back and punching Harry in the face.

Harry’s head slammed against the floor as he got hit and he couldn’t keep his eyes open as one, two, three punches got delivered to both sides of his face as Ben sat on top of him. Harry couldn’t open his eyes but he could hear everyone who was around them and Harry only wondered my no one was helping him.

When Ben stood up Harry thought it was done but he was wrong as Ben swung his leg back and kicked him in the stomach. As he got kicked Ben was yelling above him and Harry's back was getting slammed against the lockers with each force that knocked into him.

At this point Harry couldn’t stop the tears that came to his eyes and all he wanted was Louis. He wanted Louis to barge through the school and pull this guy off of him, he wanted Louis to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. But Louis wouldn’t do that because Harry messed up yesterday, he said some things he shouldn’t have and now he was getting his arse kicked and no one was going to help him. He wanted to be able to go home and hug and kiss his daughter and tell her how sorry he was for leaving. Maybe Harry deserved this, maybe this was what he got for leaving his boyfriend and daughter.

“Tell your fag friend about this and you’re dead next time I see you.” Ben said through gritted teeth before he kicked Harry one more time and stomped away from him.

Harry couldn’t do anything but nod and curl in on himself as choked cries escaped him.

“Hey! What’s going on here?!” Someone yelled.

Harry could barely open his eyes to see a teacher walking towards him with a worried look.

“C’mon Harry.” Mr. Collins said as he tried to help up the bruised boy. “We’re going to the principals.”

Harry let Mr. Collins help him up and try to begin to walk forward, but Harry couldn’t help but think of the first time he met Louis. How he shoved Adam off of him and ushered him to the bathroom to clean him up.

“Who did this?” Mr. Collins asked as they made their way to the principals.

“B-Ben.” Harry Barely choked out.

“From class?” Mr. Collins asked.

Harry nodded as they continued to walk as he didn’t trust his voice. When they got to the main office Harry felt like his lungs were on fire and his legs were about to give out on him as Mr. Collins sat him in a chair.

“Call his emergency contact, right now.” Mr. Collins rushed to the secretary. “Harry I’m going to get you some ice, Mr. Connolly will be out in a second to talk to you.” He said, referring to the principal.

Harry nodded as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, trying to ignore how his body felt like it was throbbing.

“Honey your contact isn’t picking up.” The secretary said.

“Just keep calling.” Harry mumbled as he kept his eyes closed. He didn’t understand why his mum wouldn’t be picking up. But he did know that she was going to freak out when she came down here.

“Harry.” Mr. Connolly said quietly as he came from his office. “Come on in.”

_Meanwhile with Louis…_

Louis was doing laps around the indoor pitch, trying to clear his head as he messed up too many times to count and practice had only been going on for an hour. He couldn’t keep his head straight and his teammates saw as he completely missed a simple pass and could barely kick the ball. That’s why his coach has him running, but Louis didn’t mind. It gave him time to think, think of anything he could do to get Harry back home.

“Tommo!!!” Jake yelled as he ran over to Louis. “Lou you- you need to go.” He breathed out exhaustedly as he got Louis to stop running.

“What? Why?” Louis asked confused.

“Harry, he’s really hurt! Your phone kept ringin so I picked it up and some lady said he got beat up at school!” Jake rushed out.

Louis’ eyes went wide and he felt his heart stop before he took off sprinting for his bag and running out of the building. He didn’t even tell anyone he was leaving, he just left and ran to his car before turning it on and speeding out of the parking lot and onto the road.

He paid no attention to traffic laws as he blew through stop signs and cut people off, trying to get to the school. Louis couldn’t stop his mind from racing, he kepting thinking that Harry was going to be mad that he was showing up, that Harry didn’t want to see him. But Louis didn’t care less about that as he had to make sure Harry was alright.

Louis pulled up to the school and didn’t even park the car in a spot as he parked right in front of the building on the curb. He turned the car off and sprinted towards the entrance before bursting through the doors and running to the principals office.

“Where is he?!” Louis nearly yelled as he got into the office.

The secretary looked up at him scared for a second before pointing to the principals open office door.

Louis rushed forward and pushed the door open even more but when he walked into the room he saw Harry looking at him with wide eyes.

“W-what are you doing here?” Harry barely whispered.

Louis looked at his boyfriend and was a second away from falling to his knees and bursting into sobs as he saw Harry’s bruised face. “I’m sorry.” He choked out as a few tears fell and he lunged at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him.

Harry let out a deep breath as Louis hugged him, missing how his arms felt around him. He hugged back immediately and felt Louis’ tears on his neck as the older lad cried. “L-Louis I didn’t mean it, I swear.” He mumbled into Louis’ neck.

Louis let out a shaky breath as he nodded. “We’ll talk about it later.” He said as he released Harry.

Harry looked at Louis and watched as he sat down next to him in the chair. He knew he messed up yesterday, but he wanted Louis to forgive him more than anything.

“Hello Louis.” Mr. Connolly said, recognizing the boy who went to his school just two years ago. “You can um, you can probably see why you’re here.” He said looking over to Harry.

“Who did it?” Louis asked angrily, figuring it was the same person that hurt Harry yesterday.

“It was a student named Ben Green,  I believe you two are in the same english class.” Mr. Connolly said to Harry.

Harry nodded as Louis looked at him wide eyed. “The kid that was bugging you yesterday outside the school?” He asked, feeling himself get more and more mad.

Harry just nodded again as he looked at his hands in his lap.

“You need to do something about that kid!” Louis said raising his voice. “I picked Harry up yesterday and he had a black eye and was soaking wet! He also had bruising all along his side, and now this!” He said gesturing to Harry.

“Louis.” Harry muttered quietly, seeing his boyfriend get worked up.

Louis looked over at his boyfriend and was about to open his mouth to say something back, but he just shut himself up instead, not wanting to make Harry anymore upset than he probably already was.

“He did something to you yesterday?” Mr.Connolly asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Harry nodded as he began to explain everything Ben had done to him in the past two days. As Louis listened he kept his eyes locked on the floor and bit his lip, trying his hardest not to cry. He couldn’t believe everything Harry had been through in just the past two days at school alone.

“I want him kicked out, I want him expelled.” Louis said through gritted teeth.

Mr. Connolly was about to open his mouth but Harry interrupted him. “Don’t bother, I’m not coming back.” Harry said quietly. “Can I just do what I’ve been doing? All my school work at home and turning it in?” He asked.

Louis looked over at Harry surprised, just as Mr. Connolly had.

“Of course you can do that Harry, you’re work has been getting in fine.” The older man said softly. “But Ben is still getting suspended for three months, what he did to you was unacceptable.”

“Thank you.” Harry said quietly. “Can um, can we go now?” He asked, just wanting to be done with all of this.

“Yes, you may go. We’ll be in contact about your school work in the next couple of days.” Mr. Connolly said.

Harry noded and picked up his winter coat and satchel before standing up.

“Thank you.” Louis said as he followed Harry out the door.

As soon as they were out of the office Louis felt an immense amount of weight on his shoulders as he realized he actually had to talk to Harry about what happened. But right now Harry was walking ahead of him and got in the car without a single word. Louis followed Harry and felt himself shiver as he was out in the cold in just his footie clothes, but when he got in the car Harry was staring blankly ahead of him. Louis glanced over at him as he turned the car on and couldn’t help but let out a small breath.

“Where’s Al?” Harry asked quietly as he refused to look up.

“She’s with Liam back at the flat. He offered to watch her while I went to practice.” Louis said as he looked over at his boyfriend.

Harry just nodded and Louis knew that was it. That’s as much as he would get out of the younger lad for the rest of the car ride.

And it was true. When they pulled up to the flat building Harry got out of the car immediately and headed inside, wanting nothing more than to see his daughter. Louis followed Harry up to the flat and when Louis opened the door he saw Liam on the couch with Alexis in his arms.

“Hey Lou she- oh, h-hey Harry.” Liam stuttered out as he saw the younger lad standing behind Louis with a bruised face.

Instead of answering, Harry pushed passed Louis and went right over to Liam and took Alexis from his arms. “I’m so sorry baby girl.” He whispered to her before kissing his daughter’s head and pulling her close to his chest.

“You guys okay?” Liam whispered to Louis.

Louis shook his head as he watched Harry. “We haven’t talked. The school called me down cause he got beat up and I put myself as his emergency contact.” He explained quietly.

“Do you want me to stay?”

“No, he and I need to talk… Thanks though mate, for everything.” Louis said softly.

“Alright, I’m going to head out then. Bye Lou, Bye Harry.” Liam said before heading towards the door.

As soon as Liam was out the door Louis turned to his boyfriend. “H…” He trailed off quietly.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He said before putting Alexis in her rocker and taking a seat on the couch, waiting for Louis to join him.

Louis took a seat on the couch and let out a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair, unsure of where to start.

“Louis I didn’t mean it.” Harry started as he already felt tears prickle in his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry. I do want this… It’s just so hard.” He said as he began to cry.

Louis shook his head as his own tears began to fall. “Harry you have no idea how much that hurt me…” He said through a shaky breath as he felt his throat close up. “A-and then you just left.”

“You told me to get out-”

“But you were going to leave anyway!” Louis said as his tears began to stream down his cheeks. “I-I’m sorry I don’t help out as much as I could and I’m s-sorry for making you feel the way that you do! But I tried so hard Harry! I did all of this for you!” He said gesturing to the flat.

Harry nodded as his own tears began to fall harder. “Everything just got t-to me and I couldn’t do it anymore, I-i’m sorry.” He cried into his hands. “It was just you, and school and Al… I-it was too much…”

“You didn’t want to talk to me about anything, you just shut me out.” Louis said as he tried to wipe his wet eyes, but more tears came anyway.

“Lou you did the same thing to me just last week.” Harry said as he shook his head.

“We both messed up. We both said things we didn’t mean and we were both being idiots.” Louis said, just getting all of that out.

Harry nodded his agreement and wiped his wet cheeks as he looked at his boyfriend. “These past two days have been some of the worst in my life.” He said quietly. “Louis I’m just… I’m so sorry for everything I said.”

“Me too.” Louis said softly. “I’ll do more, I’ll help more I promise.” He said with a new found determination ins his voice.

“It’ll be easier that I’m not going back to school.” Harry said as he looked to his lap.

“I’m gonna fucking kill that kid.” Louis said as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he thought about Harry’s past two days at school. “What else did he do to you?” He asked angrily.

Harry shook his head. “Whatever I said in the principals office, that was it. I think it’s just bruising on my ribs or something and then there’s this.” He said gesturing to his face.

Louis fisted his hands as he thought about everything Ben did to Harry.

“Don’t get all worked up Lou, I’m never going to see him again.” Harry said as he saw Louis get more and more angry.

“But he hurt you.” Louis said frustratedly.

“Good thing he’s getting suspended then.” Harry said trying to calm his boyfriend down. “The only thing I’m worried about is us…” He said quietly. “Are we okay?”

Louis let out a deep breath as he nodded. “We’re okay love.” He said through a small smile.

Harry grew his own smile as he lunged at his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Louis. “I missed you so much.” He mumbled into Louis’ neck.

“I missed you too.” Louis said quietly as he just let himself be engulfed by Harry. He couldn’t even begin to tell the younger lad how terrible it was to not have his arms around him last night, or not wake up on his chest.

Louis knew he had to step up. He had to do more around the flat and help with Al, rather than just holding her or putting her to bed. And he was determined to it, determined to make things right with Harry again.

Harry knew how much Louis did for him and he was forever grateful for it. They were both just getting used to the life of being teenage parents, but Harry knew that if they stuck together they could do it.

“Louis I love you, I love you so much. I’m sorry.” Harry said before he kissed his boyfriend’s neck.

“I love you too.” Louis said quietly before pulling away from Harry only to connect their lips for what felt like the first time in forever.

Harry smiled into the kiss, so grateful to have Louis and Alexis back. He knew that at home with Louis is where he’d always belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Anything you want to see in the upcoming chapters? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	23. Chapter 23

Louis was walking through the grocery store with Alexis balanced in one arm as he pushed the cart with the other. In his arms Alexis was gurgling, making random noises as Louis picked up some juice.

“What’re you tryin to say baby girl?” Louis asked as he smiled down at his daughter.

At this point Alexis was only three months old but she was constantly making little noises, and every time she did it made Louis’ heart melt.

“Let’s see do you think papa will want apple juice or orange juice?” He asked Alexis even though he knew she wouldn’t answer. “Apple juice, I was thinking the same thing.”

Louis carefully bent down and picked up the apple juice as he balanced Alexis in his arm. He knew that if he tried to put her back in her carrier she would just start crying, but it’s not like Louis disliked holding her.

Louis picked up Alexis as she began to squirm in his arm and held her above his head, making funny faces at her so she would smile. He heard a couple of quick flashing noises as Alexis grinned back at him before he kissed his daughter and got her situated in his arm again. When he looked up he saw two teenage girls looking over at him with their phones out. He decided to just ignore them, it’s not like he was doing anything exciting.

He moved through the store easily getting everything Harry had put down on the list. Except one thing he just couldn’t find. So Louis put Alexis in her carrier, only having her whine for a second before he pulled out her pacifier and gave it to her. Once she was settled Louis pulled out his phone and called his boyfriend.

“Hey babe what's up?” Harry asked as he picked up the phone.

“Hey, whats cotija?” Louis asked as he squinted at the piece of paper Harry wrote on.

“It’s a type of cheese.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. “Why can’t I just get cheddar?” He asked confused.

“Lou you do know that not all cheeses taste the same right?”

Louis huffed as he heard Harry laughing into the phone. “Yes Harold I am very aware of the multitude of cheeses.” He said.

“So then you must know that not all cheeses are used the same?” Harry asked teasingly.

“Harry this cheese you want isn’t even here. The grocery store doesn’t even know what this cheese is, how am I supposed to know what it is?!” Louis said into the phone as he scanned the cheese section.

“Really? They don’t have it or are you just not looking hard enough?” Harry asked as he shuffled on the other line.

Louis grumbled to himself as he actually tried to look at the cheeses and not just skim over them. He raised his eyebrows as he saw it and let out a deep breath as he picked it up. “Found it.” He mumbled.

“Uh-huh that’s what I thought.” Harry said through a light laugh. “Were you able to get everything else?”

“Yeah, I’m done.” Louis said as he pushed the cart towards the checkout.

“Good.” Harry said happily. “I’ll see you when you get home then, love you both.”

“I love you too, and don’t worry I’ll tell Al. See you when I get home.” Louis said through a chuckle before hanging up and shoving his phone back in his pocket. “You hear that babygirl papa loves us.” He said through a chuckle before leaning down into the carrier and kissing his daughter’s forehead.

When Louis emptied everything from the cart he does what he usually does and browsed through the magazines, but his eye caught something. It was him on the cover a sports magazine kicking a ball. Louis furrowed his eyebrows before picking up the magazine and putting it with the rest of his purchases, wanting to see what was inside.

As the cashier checked Louis’ items out her eyes went wide as she saw the magazine and looked up to see the man who was on the cover of it.

Louis smiled politely at her and said ‘of course’ when she asked to take a picture with him and sign the back of a receipt. When that was all done Louis made his way out of the store and to the car, first getting Alexis in the car before putting the groceries in.

“Alright sweetheart, we ready?” Louis asked as he turned the car on. “Of course we, lets go!” He said through a chuckle.

Every time Louis talked to Alexis he felt a bit ridiculous, but it would pass when he would hear his daughter make gurgling noises back at him.

As Louis drove he sang along to the radio and bobbed his head to the catchy music. When he got to the flat building he hopped out of the car and grabbed Alexis’ carrier before strategically picking up the grocery bags, trying not to have to make a second trip.

Louis shuffled inside and was able to get up to the flat without dropping anything to his surprise. “I’m home!” He yelled as he walked into the flat.

“Hey love.” Harry said as he pecked Louis’ lips quickly and taking some of the groceries from his boyfriend.

“Ay! There’s the lil bean!” Niall said as he bounded off the couch and grabbed Alexis’ carrier from Louis.

“Good to see you too mate.” Louis said through a chuckle as he took the rest of the groceries over to Harry.

“Thank you for going shopping.” Harry said as he began to put the food away.

“Of course.” Louis said through a small grin before he pecked Harry on the cheek and moved behind him to put something away. “How’s the homework comin?”

Harry huffed. “Pretty good. I never knew Niall was so good at math.” He said through a light laugh.

“How do you think I passed?” Louis scoffed. “I mean Li is good at math but he’s just frustrating to work with. He’s exactly like a teacher.”

Harry chuckled and nodded his head, remembering all of the study sessions Louis and Niall had and Liam complaining about wanting to help. “Lou what’s this?” He asked as he picked up a magazine and saw Louis on the front.

Louis looked over to his boyfriend and saw he was holding the magazine. “Oh, I don’t know that’s why I picked it up.” He said as he took it from Harry’s hand.

Harry looked over Louis’ shoulder as he opened the magazine in search of the pages that had him on it. When Louis got to the page a huge smile made it’s way to Harry’s face as he saw his boyfriend in the CHAMPS ad.

Louis was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, and had a serious face on as it was zoomed in on his upper half, highlighting the jersey on the top on the ad. But on the bottom of the ad were three other pictures. One of Louis and Harry smiling at each other as their backs were turned to the camera, able to see the ‘Tomlinson’ and ‘18’ written on the back of their jerseys.  The other picture was the one that Theo had set up with Louis, Harry and  Alexis as they sat down with Louis holding Alexis as Harry had an arm behind Louis and was leaning into him. The very last picture was a picture of Louis’ cleats and Alexis’ little feet as she had her own “cleats” on and all Louis could do was smile as he looked at the pictures of his family. In the middle of the page in bold it read **We Don’t Want To Be Ordinary...** and on the page next to the ad was an article all about Louis, Harry and Alexis.

Louis remembered talking to some lady at the photoshoot but he didn’t know it’d be in an article. It talked about both Harry and Louis’ point of view of being such young parents and having to deal with the stress of working, school and football. There were pictures of the two boys taking a walk in the park while pushing Alexis in the stroller and a picture of them kissing when they were at the photoshoot with the back of their jersey's seen. Louis smiled to himself as he read down the article, especially when they talked about Alexis being a daddy’s girl as there was a picture of Louis carrying her while they were out shopping one day. The thing that caught Harry’s eye though was something Louis had said.

_It’s obvious to anyone who talks to Tomlinson about his family that he loves them with everything he has and more. When we asked him about them he had this to say; “My family is everything to me… After a long day I get to come home to the most incredible man and my babygirl. And when I walk through the door I always wonder ‘how did I get here? How did I get so lucky to call this man my boyfriend and have the most precious and beautiful girl in the world as my daughter?’. It just amazes me how much support Harry is constantly giving me and how he never fails to cheer me up if I’m in a bad mood. I love my family and I’d do anything for them.”_

“Babe this is amazing.” Harry said softly to himself as he finished reading.

Louis nodded his agreement as he finished reading the article. “I meant every word.” He said as he looked between the two pages. “I love you.” He said before turning his head slightly to look at Harry.

“I love you too.” Harry said through a smile before he leaned forward and connected his lips with Louis’. “Are there any other ads? Like billboards or something?” Harry asked through his grin once he released the kiss.

“M’not sure. I haven’t seen anything, but this just came out a week ago so maybe something will be up.” Louis said happily.

“Wait, this was for CHAMPS wasn’t it?” Harry asked as he walked over to the kitchen table and started going through their mail.

“Yeah, why?” Louis asked as he started putting more of the food away.

“This came for you today.” Harry said as he passed his boyfriend and envelope with CHAMPS written in the corner.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as the only mail he seemed to get were bills but he took the envelope and opened it, wanting to see what was inside. Louis pulled out a small paper and his heart stopped as he saw what it was.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Harry asked nervously as he saw Louis stop breathing and his eyes go wide.

Louis just stared as the paper in his hands and Harry rolled eyes before grabbing the small paper from his boyfriend. But Harry’s jaw went slack as he looked at the check in his hands for £375,000.

“That can’t be right.” Louis rushed out as he snatched the check back from Harry. “No, no, no they made a mistake.”

“Didn’t you say they would pay you 10% of everything they sold after the ad came out?” Harry asked, trying to make sense of all of this.

Louis nodded as he paced the kitchen floor, keeping his eyes locked on the check, trying to figure out if it was real or not.

“And the ad came out what like a week ago?” Harry asked as he looked back at the magazine date. “Lou this is your cut from how much stuff that CHAMPS sold in the past week.” He said putting it all together.

“But it’s so much!” Louis said, still shocked.

“Babe they’re a multibillion dollar company, this isn’t even a dent to them. Not only that but they sell their products all throughout England and Ireland, that’s a lot of products for a lot of people to buy”

“What’s goin on in here?” Niall asked as he walked into the kitchen with Alexis in his arms.

Louis passed Niall the check as he combed his fingers through his hair, still not believing it.

“Holly shit!” Niall yelled excitedly as he saw the amount on the check.

“Niall, language.” Harry warned as he took his daughter from the irish lad.

“Sorry, but oh my God!! Lou this is awesome!!” Niall said as he lunged at the older lad, engulfing him in a hug. “It’s like the first real step to becoming famous!!”

“Ni my goal isn’t to be famous.” Louis said as Niall released him.

“Well you’re definitely gonna be after everyone see’s this!!” Niall said as he looked at the ad Harry was scanning over. “Aw you guys are so cute.” He said through a wide grin as he saw the pictures of them.

“Oh my God I can’t even believe this…” Louis whispered to himself, still amazed at the amount of money they had given him, and only after the first week.

“Babe you can just put it in the bank with everything else. Just think of how much easier this could make things, not having to worry about spending as much anymore.” Harry said happily.

“You guys should go out and celebrate!” Niall said.

Louis looked over to Harry with raised eyebrows, thinking it wasn’t such a bad idea. “Want to?” He asked through a small smile.

Harry looked between Niall and Louis. “Just the two of us?” He asked, not sure if Alexis would be joining them or not.

“Yes, Harry Styles I am formerly asking you out on a date.” Louis said through a chuckle. “That is if Ni can watch Al.” He said through a hopeful grin.

“Of course I’ll watch the lil bean!” Niall said happily, excited to spend the night with his niece.

Harry chuckled to himself before turning back to his boyfriend to see him already smiling at him. “Then yes Louis Tomlinson I will go on a date with you.” He said teasingly.

A wide smile came across Louis’ face as he heard his boyfriend. They haven’t really been able to get real alone time after the fight just three days ago. Louis was hoping that they could fully get back to where they were before the fight happened, wanting everything to get back into place. Of course they were much better than they were right after the fight but Louis couldn’t help and think about how they haven’t really shared anything besides kissing and the occasional cuddle on the couch and in bed, but Louis really, really missed his boyfriend and he was looking for a bit more. It wasn’t just about the physical things though Louis wanted their relationship to go back to normal, and hopefully tonight they could get there.

“You hear that Al?! You get to spend all night with your favorite uncle!” Niall said as he scooped the newborn from Harry’s arms and hugged her into his chest. “We’re gonna have so much fun! We can watch movies and play peek-a-boo and read some books.” He said as he began to walk into the living room.

Harry laughed to himself as he heard Niall list off all of the things he and Al could do while they were gone. “Remember she’s a baby Ni.” He said through his chuckle. “So where do you want to go?” Harry asked happily as he turned back to his boyfriend.

“I still have that gift card Zayn gave me for my birthday to Scotti’s. Want to go there?” Louis asked through his own grin.

Harry nodded before he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend sweetly. “I would love to.” He said once he released him. “Just gotta find something nice to wear.”

“Yeah, me too.” Louis said through a chuckle. “This place is supposed to be really nice, I might even break out the suit.”

“I’ll call now then and make a reservation for 7:30, that good?” Harry asked.

“Should be perfect love.” Louis said happily.

“Ni you okay with hangin here until we have to go?” Harry asked as he moved into the living room.

“Yeah, it’d be dumb for me to leave only to come back three hours later.” Niall scoffed as he made faces at Alexis.

“Thanks mate, we really appreciate it.” Louis said as he followed Harry into the living room.

“I’d do anythin for this lil girl.” Niall said as he kissed Alexis’ cheek and got her comfortable on his chest. “Plus you guys could use a night off.” He said through a small smile.

“You can handle her right? Like you know how to change her diaper and feed her and get her ready for bed and everything?” Louis asked a bit uncertain of Niall’s skills with babies as every time he’s been with Alexis someone else was there with him.

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” Niall waved off.

Louis looked over at his best mate and let out a deep breath, figuring that this time was better than ever to test Niall and see if he is really capable of watching a child. “Alright Ni.” He huffed.

“Louis they got us for 7:45.” Harry said as he got off the phone with the restaurant and took a seat next to his boyfriend on the couch. “Ni if you’re gonna stay could you help me finish some of these?” He asked as he looked over some of his math problems.

“Yeah, no problem mate.” Niall said as he sat up from the recliner. “Lou can you take her?”

Louis nodded and grabbed his daughter before pulling her into his chest. He smiled at her and kissed her head, earning a wide grin from the newborn. “H I’m gonna give her a bath and then I’m gonna shower, that okay?” He asked.

“Yup.” Harry said, popping the ‘p’ as he scanned over his half done math homework.

Louis nodded before standing up and heading towards the nursery and grabbing a clean onesie and diaper, placing them on the changing table before going to the half bathroom across the hall. “Gonna get you all clean and sweet smellin so uncle Niall won’t complain.” He said as he got Alexis' sink bath ready, filling it with warm water and soap.

Louis got Alexis out of her outfit and diaper and put her clothes in the hamper and her diaper in the garbage in the nursery before going back in the bathroom testing the water, and making sure it was okay before turning off the faucet and carefully placing Alexis in. “There we are sweet girl.” He said once she was situated. “What should we sing this time to make bath time a bit more interesting love?” Louis asked.

Everytime Louis or Harry gave her a bath they always sang because it seemed to calm Alexis down, she wouldn’t squirm in the tub or complain as long as one of them was singing.

Louis hummed to himself for a minute or so before coming his fingers through the hair Alexis barely had on her head and opening his mouth to sing.

**You’re little hand’s wrapped around my finger and it’s so quiet in the world tonight**

**Your little eyelids flutter cause you’re dreaming**

**So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light**

**To you everything’s funny, you got nothing to regret**

**I’d give all I had honey, if you could stay like that**

Louis sang quietly as he washed Alexis’ thin hair and rinsed out the shampoo before getting a washcloth to begin washing her body. He smiled down at his daughter as he sang and it only earned a wide grin back from the newborn as she heard her daddy singing.

**Oh darlin don’t you ever grow up**

**Don’t you ever grow up, just stay this little**

**Oh darlin don’t you ever grow up**

**Don’t you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**

**I won’t let nobody hurt you, won’t let no one break your heart**

**And no one will desert you**

**Just try to never grow up**

 

Louis ended as he forgot the rest of the words, but he was happy to see his daughter smiling wildly at him as he rinsed off the soap from her body. “I’m gonna make you stay this size forever.” He said softly as he grinned back at Alexis. “You’re gonna always be my babygirl.” Louis whispered as he pulled her out of the sink bath and got her into a towel.

He got Alexis wrapped in the towel before making his way to the nursery and placing her down on the changing table. “Getting tired sweetheart?” He asked as he saw his daughter’s eyes drooping.

Louis smiled to himself as he changed Alexis into her onesie and picked her up before carrying her over to the crib and gently placing her in. He gave her her pacifier before walking over to the corner and grabbing his guitar. He pulled the rocking chair in front of the crib so he could look at his daughter. “Alright love why don’t we finish that song?” He asked quietly as he remembered the rest of the words and began picking the song.

**You’re in the car on the way to the movies**

**And you’re mortified your dads dropping you off**

**At 14 theres so much you can’t do**

**And you can’t wait to move out someday and call your own shots**

**But don’t make him drop you off around the block**

**Remember that he’s getting older too**

**And don’t lose the way that you dance around in your pj’s getting ready for school**

Louis sang and picked the strings quietly, trying to lull Alexis to sleep. As she began forcefully trying to keep her eyes open Louis chuckled to himself as he continued the song softly. He had to remind himself that Alexis was a baby, that she was just months old. He couldn’t even try to imagine what it would be like when she got older, he didn’t want to think it could ever hapen.

**Oh darlin don’t you ever grow up**

**Don’t you ever grow up, just stay this little**

**Oh darlin don’t you ever grow up**

**Don’t you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**

**No one’s ever burned you, nothing’s ever left you scared**

**And even though you want to, just try to never grow up**

As he got further into the song he picked even softer as he wanted to get Alexis to fall asleep. He ran through the rest of the song and the quieter he got the more tired Alexis became as she was trying to fight to keep her eyes open. But just as Louis finished the song he saw his daughter’s eyes close shut and deep breaths escaping her.

“Love you babygirl.” He said quietly as he dipped his head down and kissed Alexis’ head.

Louis as quietly as he could turned off the lights and closed the door before heading out into the living room. But when he stepped in the room Niall and Harry were both smiling at him.

“What?” Louis asked.

Harry just shook his head as he looked at his boyfriend fondly. “Nothing love, go take your shower.” He said through his grin.

Louis nodded slowly, not quite sure what that was all about before heading into his bedroom to take a shower.

*~*

“Babe you almost ready?” Louis asked as he pulled his jacket on and walked over to the mirror hanging in his closet.

“Yeah.” Harry said as he came out of the bathroom.

Louis turned his head over to his boyfriend and cat-called as he saw how handsome he looked. “Damn.” He said through a smile as he scanned up and down Harry’s front.

Louis couldn’t take his eyes off Harry as he saw that he wore navy blue dress pants, a grey suit jacket, a dark navy blue waistcoat and white button down under it. Overall Louis felt his breath fall short as he realized this was the man he was lucky enough to call his boyfriend.

“I could say the same about you.” Harry said through a chuckle as he walked forward and pecked Louis’ lips quickly.

Louis looked down and didn’t think he looked half as good as Harry did. He wore a simple black suit and thin tie with a white button down.

“You even got your glasses on.” Harry said as he laughed quietly to himself, admiring Louis’ thick black rimmed glasses. “And your hair looks good pushed up like that.”

“Makes me look smarter.” Louis said through his own laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes before kissing Louis again quickly. “Ready then?” He asked.

Louis nodded as he made sure he had the gift card, his wallet, his keys and phone. “Yeah, let get goin.” He said as he had everything he needed.

The pair walked out of their bedroom and into the living room, seeing Niall laying on the couch with a bag of crisps as he watched tv.

“Alright mate we’re headin out.” Louis said as he helped Harry put his coat on.

“Damn look at you two.” Niall said through a smirk. “You look hot.”

Harry chuckled once his coat was on. “Thanks mate. Remember if you have any problems just call us, please.” He said seriously.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll be fine.” Niall waved off.

“Ni really.” Louis said serious himself.

“Guys it’ll be fine! You already fed her, bathed her, changed her and put her for bed! All I have to do is be here!” Niall said like it was no big deal.

Both Harry and Louis let out a deep breath before looking to each other. “Alright, well we’ll see you when we come home then. Don’t forget to get the baby monitor from our room so you can hear her if she cries and if she wakes up just put her in the rocker or give her her pacifier.” Harry said as Louis opened the front door for him.

“Yep.” Niall said as he kept his eyes locked on the tv.

“Babe c’mon he’s fine.” Louis said quietly as he saw that Harry was internally battling with himself if he should let this man watch his daughter or not. “Bye Ni, see you when we get back.” He said as he ushered Harry out the door.

The pair made their way downstairs and to the car, Louis opening the door for Harry before rushing over to his own side to escape from the cold March air. “Everything will be fine love. She’s asleep and fed, she has no reason to wake up.” He said as he turned the car on and backed out of the parking space.

“I’m surprised you of all people are okay with this.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis glanced over at his boyfriend before reaching his hand over and engulfing Harry’s larger hand in his own. “Why?” He asked.

“Cause normally even when Niall is just holding her you’re watching him like a hawk.”

Louis nodded because that was definitely true. “I dunno babe, I just wanted some time with you. Sorry I can’t be mr. super protective dad all the time.” Louis said through his own laugh.

Harry smiled over at his boyfriend as he gave his hand a light squeeze. “I can take over when you drop out.” He said jokingly.

“There we go, our girl will always be in good hands.” Louis said as he turned onto the main road that led into the city.

“I’ll have to work on my whole tough-guy act though, I don’t think I’m all that intimidating. I mean after I punch a guy this still happens.” Harry said as he gestured to his face.

Louis looked over and let out a small sigh as Harry still had some bruising on his jaw and his nose but everything else was cleared up. He remembered when Harry was changing the day he came back home and Louis gasped and froze as he walked into the bedroom and saw his boyfriend’s entire chest and stomach coated in bruises.

“I’m gonna find that kid.” Louis muttered as he kept his eyes locked on the road.

“Lou stop.” Harry said as he shook his head. “We talked about it. I don’t want you fighting or hitting anyone, ever.” He said seriously. “I don’t want Al near that.”

“Harry the guy beat you until you couldn’t get up and you want me to do nothing about it?” Louis asked with a touch of anger in his voice as he thought back to how much Harry was hurt.

“Exactly.” Harry said with a single nod of his head. “What’s it going to help? If anything it’ll make things worse, I mean you could go to jail.”

Louis huffed and hated that he couldn’t do anything about it. “Fine.” He muttered.

“No, not fine. Just promise me you won’t punch, kick, hit, or do anything to anyone.”

Louis looked over to his boyfriend and slowly nodded, understanding how serious Harry was about this. “I promise.” He said quietly.

“Thank you.” Harry said with a small smile on his lips. He really didn’t want Louis to get hurt or to hurt anyone else.

The pair made small talk as Louis drove through the city, trying to find the restaurant and when they pulled up to the quaint looking place Louis pulled the car forward and parked it so the valet could take it over.

Louis got handed a number as he exited the car and met Harry by the front door, taking the younger lad’s hand in his own as they walked through the door.

“Hi reservation for Styles.” Harry said to the hostess.

The hostess nodded and grabbed two meus before leading the pair through the eloquently decorated dining room. As Louis looked around he saw this place really was fancy as everyone here looked like hot shot millionaires. But the way he and Harry were dressed they fit right in.

When they got to the table Louis pulled Harry’s chair out for him and made sure he was comfortable before going to his own. They said ‘thank you’ to the hostess as she passed them their menus and walked away.

“Look at this place.” Harry said quietly as he scanned around the room.

“I know it’s incredible.” Louis said. “Bet the food’s gonna be awesome.” He said through a chuckle.

Harry nodded as he laughed quietly to himself and looked over the menu. Louis adjusted his glasses and glanced at the menu himself, trying to figure out what he wanted to eat.

“I never did ask you… Why did you hit Ben?” Louis asked as the question popped into his head.

Harry looked up from his menu and bit his lip before speaking. “I uh, I was walking up the steps to go into school and he stopped me. Saying all this shit about how you didn’t drop me off and that you dumped me.” He said quietly. “I dunno I just… We were fighting and I was already pissed and then he said you left me and I got even more mad and-”

“H you don’t have to justify why you hit him.” Louis said interrupting his boyfriend. “I was just curious.”

Harry nodded as he combed his fingers through his hair. “It was stupid of me.” He muttered.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. “Why? He was being an arse, he deserved it. Especially after what he did to you the day before.”

“Lou fighting doesn’t solve anything.” Harry huffed.

Louis just pursed his lips and hummed, not wanting to fight Harry on this.

“So my mum called me today.” Harry said as he looked over his menu.

“Oh yeah?” Louis asked. “What’d she say.”

Harry shrugged. “She was just making sure we were all okay. Asked if my bruises were clearing up.”

“Well I’d say so, your face is pretty clear except for you jaw and nose and that’s just some bruising.” Louis said.

Harry nodded as he picked out what he wanted to eat and placed his menu down. “She was also complaining how we only see her on the weekends. Says she doesn’t get to see enough of Al.” He said through a chuckle.

Louis laughed as he put down his own menu and shifted his glasses on his nose. “Poor nana.” He teased. “Why doesn’t she come over then? I mean my mum has been complaining too but I don’t think we want four rowdy girls in the flat.”

“Nothing wrong with a houseful of kids.” Harry said through a smile. “She even asked about your mum’s wedding planning.”

Louis groaned. “Oh my God I think she calls me at least five times a day just blabbing on and on about it. ‘What color should the flowers be?’ ‘Should Al’s dress be pink or purple?’ ‘Should we have fish or chicken or steak? Oh! What about all three?!’.” He mocked in his mum’s voice. “It  kills me.” Louis huffed.

“No, c’mon it’s cute.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Just as he was about to continue the waitress came to take their orders. She took Harry’s first but when she turned to Louis her eyes went wide and jaw had gone slack. She quickly regained her composure as she recognized the footie player.

“W-what can I get for you Mr. Tomlinson?” She asked nervously.

Louis smiled kindly at her before looking to Harry. “Babe you mind if I get a beer?” He asked, making sure his boyfriend wouldn’t care.

“S’fine.” Harry said as he waved it off.

Louis nodded happily and finished ordering his food before smiling at the waitress one more time and giving her his and Harry’s menus.

“I was about to ask if they had a date picked out yet.” Harry said as the waitress walked away.

“Yeah I think mum wanted it like August 8th or 12th, somethin like that.”

Harry chuckled as he looked at his boyfriend. “How do you mix those two up?”

“They’re both even numbers, I dunno.” Louis said through his own laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly at Louis as he stretched out his legs under the table, putting his feet in between his boyfriend’s legs. “It’ll be so cute to see Al in a little dress.” He said through a smile. “And you in a tux.” Harry said as he winked over at his boyfriend.

Louis scoffed. “This isn’t good enough for you?” He asked as he gestured to his suit.

“Yes love, you look very posh.” Harry said through a chuckle. “It’s the glasses and hair that are really doin it for me though.”

“I live to make you happy.” Louis said teasingly.

Harry hummed as he smiled to himself and nodded. “So I wanted to ask you something.” He said slowly.

Louis looked at his boyfriend funny for a second and just as he was about to open his mouth the waitress brought their drinks, she stared at Louis for a second and quickly scurried away once everything was set on the table.

“Yeah, what is it?” Louis asked a bit nervously.

“Well since I’m not going to school and you take Al to work with you I’m going to get bored during the day and I wanted to ask what you thought about me maybe getting a part time job.” Harry drawled out.

Louis sat up a bit and shifted his weight on his seat before looking back at Harry. “H if this is what I said about me paying for everything, and about the flat, I said I’m sorry I didn’t mean-” Louis rushed out before Harry put a hand up to stop him.

“No Lou it’s not that. It’s just I’m gonna have nothing to do during the day. I finish my school work by noon on most days and what am I supposed to do while you’re at work?” Harry asked. “Plus there’s nothing wrong with bringing in some extra money.” He added in.

Louis looked at his boyfriend surprised before biting his bottom lip. “Where would you work if you got a job?” He asked.

“You know the bakery around the corner is hiring and I just thought it would be a good part time job kind of thing. I mean I want to cook and bake when I get out of school so I figured that this could kind of show me the ropes.”

“Well babe if you want to do it go for it.” Louis said through a smile as he saw how much Harry wanted this.

A wide grin came across Harry’s face as he heard Louis.

“But.” Louis began, making Harry’s smile falter. “You have to promise to bring home cookies everyday.” He said through a chuckle as he watched Harry have a mini freak out for a second.

“Promise.” Harry said through a relieved breath.

“So when’s the interview then?” Louis asked before he took a sip of his beer.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and looked to the table. “Um yesterday when you were at work.” He said quietly.

Louis gulped his drink and looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes. “Well then thanks for lettin me know babe.” He said teasingly.

“Well I-I just didn’t want to tell you unless I knew it was like a for sure thing.” Harry said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Louis chuckled and shook his head. “No, congrats love. We can celebrate your new job tonight.” He said happily.

“What? No Lou, we’re out for you.”

Louis put his hands up. “We’re out for each other. No if’s and’s or but’s.” He said through a smile.

“Fine.” Harry muttered.

“So will you be working weekends?” Louis asked.

Harry shrugged. “M’not sure, I told them I only wanted to work during the weekdays, but we’ll see if they actually let me. Why?”

“Footie season starts in a week and I’m gonna need my cheerleaders in the stands.” Louis said through a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes as he gently hit his foot with Louis’, making the older lad chuckle.  “Well Al can’t yell but you know we’ll be there. Wouldn’t miss any games for the world.” He said happily. “Are you gonna have longer practice times then?”

A moment later the waitress came and placed their food in front of them and made sure they didn’t need anything else before walking away.

“Um yeah, it’s gonna be 4 to 7 now.” Louis said annoyed as he placed his napkin in his lap.

“Alright so we’ll start eating dinner at 7:30 instead of 6:30 now then.” Harry said as he began to cut up his chicken.

“What? Haz you don’t need to wait to for me to get home to eat, it’s fine.”

“Oh no.” Harry said as he shook his head.  “We eat dinner as a family.” He said seriously. He never liked the idea of not being able to talk about each others day and just catch up, thats what dinner time was all about for him.

“I feel bad keeping you though.” Louis said as he cut his steak.

“I’d be more upset if I ate without you, seriously.” Harry said before he placed a piece of chicken in his mouth. “Oh shit, Lou try this.” He said as he forked some chicken and nearly shoved it into Louis’ mouth.

Louis was startled at first as Harry fed him a piece of the chicken, but he immediately felt his insides melt as he ate it. “Fuck that’s good.” He muttered as he reached across the table to grab another piece of chicken from his boyfriend’s plate.

“Hey! Hands off!” Harry said as he swat Louis’ hand away. “Eat your own food.”

Louis pulled his hand away and muttered to himself as he picked up his own fork and ate a piece of his steak. He nearly groaned as it was as soft as butter but tasted like heaven.

“Gimme a bite.” Harry said.

“What?! You just hit my hand away, no way I’m sharing!” Louis said protectively.

“Lou I gave you a bite of my food now give me a bite of yours.” Harry said, not taking no for an answer.

“Ugh fine.” Louis said reluctantly as he forked his steak and offered it to Harry.

Harry leaned forward and ate off of Louis’ fork, understanding why he was groaning as he bit into it. “It’s official this is my new favorite restaurant.”

“Don’t know if we can afford that love.” Louis said through a chuckle as he ate some green beans.

“You keep getting checks in the mail like you did today I think we’ll be fine.” Harry said as he sent a wink over to his boyfriend.

Louis hummed his agreement as he was too busy chewing his delicious food. “We should start having date nights.” He suggested once he finished swallowing.

Harry quirked his eyebrow up as he spooned some rice into his mouth before nodding. “I like the sound of that.” He said happily.

“Yeah, like we can go out, just the two of us every week or something. Get one of the boys or our mums to watch Al.” Louis said through a smile.

Harry grinned to himself, loving the idea of just spending a night with Louis.  He thought that they could definitely use some more alone time.

“You know Zayn was actually asking if next weekend he could watch Al.” Louis said through a light laugh. “I think he wants to show off to Perrie how good he is with her.”

Harry chuckled to himself as he swallowed his bite of food. “How are they doing? They officially dating yet?” He asked.

“M’not sure. Zayn’s been all weird whenever I try to talk to him about her.” Louis said as he looked down at his plate and saw that he was nearly three quarters done with it to his dismay.

“I would expect someone like him to be all smooth with girls, not all whimpy.” Harry said as he took another bite of chicken.

Louis had to cover his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter. “He used to be! He’d be all sweet talkin with the girls but I’ve never seen him this nervous around anyone, so that’s tellin me that Perrie is a keeper.”

“Babe they’ve been on like two dates.” Harry said through his own chuckle.

“Doesn’t matter when I see it I call it, and I’m callin this one, just watch.”  Louis said seriously.

Harry rolled his eyes as he took the last bite of his food and let out a huff. “Well now this is depressing.” He said seeing how his food was gone.

“There’s still dessert love.” Louis said as he winked over at his boyfriend and finished his own meal.

Harry hummed happily at the sound of that even though his stomach was way too full to even think about more food. But for food from this place he would do anything, even gain a couple pounds.

A couple minutes later the waitress came back and took their dessert order before carrying their cleared off plates away.

“The city is nice, we should come more often.” Louis said as he stretched and tangled his legs with Harry’s under the table.

“We have the view from our bedroom.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“My favorite part of the flat to be honest. Like the way it looks at night is just amazing.” Louis said as he thought about it.

Harry smiled fondly at his boyfriend before nodding his agreement.

The pair chatted aimlessly and Harry had to cover his mouth a couple times as half the stuff that came out of his boyfriend’s mouth was ridiculous and he just couldn’t help but laugh. When the waitress came with their dessert Louis immediately dove in, making Harry come up with a genius idea.

He grabbed Louis hand that had his full fork on it and pushed it towards his cheek, making the dessert go all across his cheek. Louis gasped at the sudden motion before bursting out laughing, surprising his boyfriend.

“Whats so funny?” Harry asked through a smile.

“You did the same thing to me on our first date.” Louis said through a chuckle before he gathered some of the dessert on his own finger and put it on Harry’s cheek. “And I believe I did it right back to you.” He said.

Harry was surprised at what Louis had done but couldn’t stop the wide smile that came across his face as he nodded. “Yeah you did.” He said through a light laugh as he wiped both his and Louis’ cheek clean. “But on our first date I couldn’t do this.” Harry said as he leaned across the table and connected their lips sweetly.

“Hmm well you could’ve I just would’ve fallen in love with you faster.” Louis said once Harry released him.

“You’re such a sap.” Harry said through a chuckle as he shook his head.

“Only for you.”

Harry rolled his eyes because of course Louis was going to say that as everytime he calls his boyfriend a sap that’s his response, no matter what.

The pair offered each other their desserts and fed one another from across the table. If possible the dessert was even better than their dinners, so Harry made a mental note to definitely come back here for date night at some point.

After they were done eating they sat and chatted, picking fun at each other and talking about what they had coming up in the next week.

When the waitress brought them their check Louis placed the gift card Zayn got them into the little leather booklet before passing it back to her. She came back within minutes and as they were getting up to leave the waitress asked for a picture with the both of them.

Louis looked to Harry and his boyfriend was okay with it so the waitress called someone else who was working there to take a picture of them, in the end it resulted in Louis and Harry taking pictures with most of the staff but they didn’t mind.

When they finished taking pictures Louis signed a couple papers before leading Harry outside.

But when they got outside there were about 10 paps waiting for them.

“Of course.” Louis muttered to himself as he wrapped a protective arm around Harry.

Louis passed the valet his number to get this car and kept his head down as flashing lights were going off all around them.

“It’s fine Lou, just be polite.” Harry said, not wanting Louis to get all worked up.

Louis let out a deep breath and nodded as he smiled nicely to the cameras, making sure to have a secure arm around his boyfriend the entire time.

Paps were screaming both of their names wanting them to look one way and then another. They were shouting questions at them but Louis knew it would be better to just keep his mouth shut than say something wrong.

“Harry, Louis, over here!”

“Louis what’s it like getting recognized in public now?”

“How’s your daughter?”

The car pulled up and Louis began to wave to them as some of the staff at the restaurant were blocking the paps from the pair to allow them to get to their car. But one question caught Louis’ attention and he couldn’t help but turn around and glare at the man who had asked it.

“Harry did Louis give you the bruises? Is this his way of apologizing, by taking you out to a nice restaurant?” One of the paps screamed over the others.

As Harry felt Louis lose his grip on him he knew his boyfriend had heard the pap and had gone back to confront him.

“Seriously?! How dare you think-” Louis began to yell at the pap before Harry tugged his arm back forcefully.

“Louis stop it.” Harry said sternly. “We had a great night, don’t let some prick ruin it.”

Louis scowled at the pap one more time before nodding at his boyfriend and opening the door for him to get in the car. He walked over to the other side and got into the drivers seat before putting the car in drive and taking off down the road.

“Fuck, Harry I’m sorry.” Louis said as he glanced over at his boyfriend. “I’m sorry.”

Harry let out a small breath before reaching over and placing his hand on Louis’ thigh. “Babe he was being a dick, it’s fine. You just have to ignore what they say, cause it’s your reaction their really looking for.” He said softly.

“Yeah, I know... God I’m an idiot.” Louis said, frustrated at himself.

“Lou stop, you’re not.” Harry said seriously.  “He had no right suggesting that, anyone would’ve said the same thing. You just gotta ignore them.”

Louis let out a deep breath as he looked at his boyfriend before nodding. He placed his hand on top of Harry’s that sat on his thigh and squeezed it gently as they made their way home.

20 minutes later when they pulled up to the flat building Louis nearly bounded out of the car as the entire way home Harry kept pushing his hand further and further up his thigh, ultimately driving the older lad crazy.

He ran to the other side to get Harry out of the car and when he was Louis grabbed his hand and ran inside.

When the pair got up to their floor Louis immediately crashed his lips onto Harry’s as he moved them towards their door. When Harry’s back hit the door Louis reached behind the younger lad and pushed it open, never disconnecting their lips as he wanted to keep the sparks flowing through him.

Louis managed to shut the front door as he and Harry kicked their shoes off, trying desperately to feel each other's lips on their own. Just as Harry began to shove Louis suit jacket off of him he was interrupted.

“Stop, let me leave first!” Niall yelled as he saw his two best mates crash into the flat.

The pair quickly broke apart, forgetting that Niall was there watching Alexis.

“Shit, sorry Ni.” Harry breathed out embarrassedly.

“She’s fine and in bed and sleeping, so I’ll just leave.” Niall said quickly as he got up from the couch and grabbed his shoes and jacket, not even bothering to put them on as Louis was giving him a death glare, silently yelling at him to get out.

As soon as Niall was out the door Louis wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and began kissing his neck as he shoved off his jacket.

Harry’s jacket fell to floor and not soon after did Louis’ as they worked their way towards the bedroom. Both boys had been dying for this for over a week as they haven’t really done anything since the fight, even before the fight. And as Louis kissed up and down Harry’s neck and jaw Harry felt like it was the first time all over again.

As Louis laid him down and began to take off both of their clothes, having lingering gentle touches as he tried to slow things down as they sunk into the bed. Every feeling Harry had the first time he and Louis did it erupted within him as Louis kissed and moved his hands up and down his sides, trying to feel every inch of his boyfriend.

Louis felt like his body was on fire as he kissed Harry. He was still amazed as to how every kiss felt like their first. Every touch still had that spark behind it and it refused to fade away. Day after day Louis felt himself fall in love with this boy, over and over again as every little thing he did the older lad couldn’t help but admire.

When Louis fell ontop of Harry, their sweaty chests collided as they were both breathing deep, trying to get a hold of themselves. Louis could barely roll off of his boyfriend as his body felt like jelly and is head felt light.

In the pitch black room the only thing that could be heard was the pair’s ragged breathing and pounding heartbeats as they laid lifeless on the bed.

“Harry.” Louis was barely able to breath out.

Harry had his eyes closed and his mouth open as he tried to catch his breath, but he managed to grunt, telling his boyfriend he was listening.

Louis managed to roll himself so he was hovering over his boyfriend and leaned down and kissed his bruised jaw before looking down at him. “I love you.” He said quietly.

Harry smiled tiredly at Louis before bringing up his hand and combing fingers through the back of the older lad’s hair. “I know.” He said through a quiet chuckle.

Louis grinned down at Harry before shaking his head and connecting their lips tenderly. “No you don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of comments I've gotten on the last couple chapters is amazing!! You guys really have no clue how much they mean to me when I get to read them. Thank you so, so, so much!! Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	24. Chapter 24

“Harry I’m heading out!” Louis yelled as he wrapped a blanket around Alexis once she was settled in her carrier.

“When’re you getting back?” Harry asked as he walked into the living room.

“Maybe an hour or two. Zayn wanted me to go shopping with him for a bit to find Perrie a birthday gift.” Louis said as he slipped his shoes and coat on before reaching for the diaper bag.

“Alright. Well are you sure you want to take Al? She can stay here with me.” Harry offered.

“It’s fine babe. Zayn wanted to see her anyway and you need to do homework.”

Harry scoffed. “Okay mum.” He teased.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly before he picked up Alexis’ carrier and opened the door. “I’ll text you when I’m on my way home, love you.”

“Love you too, have fun.” Harry said through a smile as he watched his boyfriend leave the flat.

Louis made quick work of getting Alexis, the diaper bag and double checking that the stroller was in the car before driving to Zayn’s flat. When he got there Louis saw the younger lad already waiting outside for him.

“Hey mate.” Louis said happily as Zayn hopped in the car.

“Hey.” Zayn breathed out before he turned around and said a sweet ‘hello’ to Alexis. “How’s it goin?” He asked as Louis pulled onto the road.

“Pretty good. Al’s finally starting to sleep through the night and Harry’s keepin busy with homework and helpin my mum plan her wedding.” Louis said as he kept his eyes locked on the road.

Zayn laughed to himself as he nodded. “Haz must love that.”

Louis scoffed. “You have no idea. I think he talks to me about the wedding more than my mum does.”

“I’m sure he’s just thinkin about his own dream wedding. Probably already thinking about the color scheme and what flowers and flavor cake he wants.” Zayn said teasingly.

Louis nodded. “He wants the colors to be white and lavender and the cake to be chocolate with some type of cream frosting thing, I dunno.” He said nonchalantly.

Zayn stopped his quiet laughter as he looked over at his best mate. “Wait… You haven’t…?” He trailed off.

Louis glanced at Zayn and quickly shook his head. “No, no.” He rushed out. “I wouldn’t ask him without telling you guys.” Louis said through a chuckle.

Zayn kept his eyes locked on Louis as he raised his eyebrows at him.

“What?” Louis asked as he saw Zayn looking at him surprised.

“Mate you’re not actually thinking about asking him to marry you, are you?” Zayn asked in disbelief.

Louis glanced over at Zayn and let out a deep breath as he focused back on the road. “I’ve been thinking about asking him to marry since our one year anniversary.” He said through a nervous chuckle. “But it’s not the time.” Louis said quietly as he shook his head.

Zayn scoffed. “Damn right it’s not the time.” He said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis asked as he glanced over at his best mate and narrowed his eyes at him.

“Lou, you guys are just getting settled into your routine with Al, and school and footie and work, it’d be too much.” Zayn said, not wanting Louis to get all defensive. “Plus you guys haven’t been together for all that long.”

Louis let out a frustrated breath as he clenched his jaw. “Zayn we’ve been together for 2 ½ years and if you haven’t noticed theres a little person in the backseat and she happens to be our daughter.” He said annoyed.

Zayn shook his head as he looked over to Louis. “Just cause you have a kid, it doesn’t justify a reason to get married.” He said. “Listen I’m not trying to get you all pissy I’m just sayin it’s too early. Dream and think about it all you want cause I know you both want to get married, but just wait.” Zayn said as he saw his best mate get a bit mad at him.

“It’s not like I was looking for wedding rings mate, H just likes to talk about it and to be honest I do too. It’s nice to think that someday I can have a house and maybe more kids with him.” Louis said.

“How many kids we talkin?” Zayn asked through a quiet chuckle.

Louis shrugged as he turned onto the street connecting to the mall. “I dunno 1 or 2 more maybe. Haven’t really talked about it, but Harry being who he is I’m sure he’ll want at least 3.” He said through his own laugh.

“What do you want?” Zayn asked.

Louis scoffed. “You know me. If I had it my way I would have a houseful of kids.” He said as he pulled into the mall’s parking lot.

“Better buy a mansion then.” Zayn joked as Louis parked the car.

“With the amount of money I’m getting from this CHAMPS ad I probably could.” Louis joked himself as he hopped out of the car and popped the trunk open to get the stroller out.

“Oh yeah, I saw the pictures and article.” Zayn said happily as he got Alexis out of the car. “You guys looked really good, and this lil munchkin was super cute as usual.” He said as he cooed at the baby in the carrier.

Louis rolled his eyes as a smiled played at his lips. He grabbed Alexis’ carrier from Zayn and snapped it into place on the stroller, having his daughter face him with her soft blue eyes looking back at him. He made sure to put the diaper bag under the stroller and that Alexis was comfortable and secure before walking towards the entrance.

“So what’re we lookin for today?” Louis asked as they made their way inside.

“I dunno mate, that’s the problem.” Zayn groaned as he walked beside Louis.

“Mate she’s your girlfriend and you have no clues what to get her?” Louis asked through a chuckle.

“We’ve been dating for like two weeks! Like what do I get her that isn’t too serious but also doesn’t come off as non committed?”

Louis laughed to himself as they walked past the foodcourt and towards the shops. “ I dunno. Why didn’t you think to like draw or paint her something?” He asked with a shrug.

“I already did that, but I want to give her something else.” Zayn huffed.

Louis looked over at his best mate with raised eyebrows as he pushed the stroller forward, trying not to hit anyone. “Mate you are so gone for her and it’s been two weeks.”

“At least I didn’t fall in love with her after the first date.” Zayn teased back.

Louis scoffed. “No you were head over heels before you even knew her name. Seriously Zayn who are you trying to fool?” He asked through a light laugh.

Zayn rolled his eyes as he looked at the fronts of the different stores. “Seriously Lou, you know her pretty well, just help me out.” He huffed.

“I don’t know mate, don’t girls like jewelry or something?” Louis asked, not having as much experience at this as Zayn might.

“But wouldn’t that be too much? Like I don’t want her to think that I’m jumping into this or moving too fast.”

“Depends on what you get.” Louis said through a shrug. “Get a ring and you’ll freak her out. But a necklace or bracelet would probably be cute.” He offered, trying to think of anything.

Zayn huffed and ran a hand over his face before nodding. “I guess we can look.”

Louis smiled proudly to himself as he fixed Alexis’ blanket, only making his daughter latch onto his finger as she sucked on her pacifier. He grinned at the newborn and made a funny face, willing to do anything to see his girl smile. And it worked of course as a second later Alexis was grinning as she looked up at her daddy.

“Mate people are looking at you.” Zayn whispered to Louis.

“What, am I not allowed to make faces at my daughter?” Louis asked as he placed Alexis’ pacifier back in her mouth after it had fallen out.

“No like they recognize you. Some girl was takin a picture of you and other people are just staring at you in shock.” Zayn said through a quiet chuckle.

“Whatever.” Louis muttered. “As long as no one bugs us too much I don’t care.”

“How’s it been by the way? The whole people coming up to you and asking for your picture and autograph and stuff?” Zayn asked as they rounded a corner and saw the jewelry store in sight.

“Um, it’s been weird but I’m getting used to it. It’s mostly H and Al I worry about cause I don’t want anyone to bother them y’know?” Louis asked as he looked over at his best mate. “But the paps are awful.. I mean anytime we’re near one of them I’m ready to just hit’em.”

“Well you almost did that one time.” Zayn said through a chuckle.

“Yeah, not my finest moment.” Louis said quietly. “I swear Harry himself was ready to kill me that night.”

“I kinda get it. I mean you really just went after that guy.”

“Yes, yes, I know, Haz already gave me a talking to after it happened. When we went out last week he made me promise I wouldn’t hurt anyone, and it’s not like I’m a violent person, just protective.” Louis said as he wheeled the stroller into the jewelry store.

“Wait, why’d he bring it up when you went out? Did it happen again or something?” Zayn asked as he looked through the glass casings.

Louis shook his head as he followed Zayn. “No, we were just talking about that Ben kid and I got mad and said I’m gonna find him and stuff, but then Harry was like ‘I don’t want you acting like that near Al’ and I just promised to not hit anyone.”

Zayn chuckled as he looked over at Louis. “Mate you’ve never hit anyone in your life.” He said.

“And I don’t plan too cause I think if I did Harry would seriously kill me, like murder me.” Louis said through a huff. “The same night we went out this one pap said something that just pissed me off and after the tiniest confrontation Harry got a bit mad at me. He got over it quickly, but still.”

“What kind of confrontation, like what did the guy say?” Zayn asked with furrowed eyebrows as he was leaning over and squinting at a bracelet in the glass casing.

Louis ran a hand over his face, just annoyed at the memory of what the man had said. “He asked if I gave Harry the bruises on his nose and jaw, and if me taking him out was my ‘apology’. And me being me I started walking back to the guy and began yelling at him a bit but H just pulled me away.”

Zayn let out a deep breath as he stood back up and looked at his best mate. “I dunno Lou, just try to control yourself I guess. I mean that guy is a dick for suggesting that but if it really makes Harry that upset just ignore what they say.”

“I know, I’m trying but it’s just really hard. Like the shit these people say is ridiculous.” Louis said as he browsed some of the men’s jewelry himself, wondering if Harry would like anything.

Zayn looked over at Louis and saw him peering over at the jewelry. “Didn’t you already get Haz a ring for your one year anniversary?” He asked, remembering the rings both Louis and Harry have around their necks.

“Yeah.” Louis said as he found something he particularly liked. “Nothing wrong with spoiling him a little.”

“Well c’mere and tell me if you like this.” Zayn said as he looked at a necklace.

Louis steered the stroller to where Zayn was standing and glanced into the glass casing. “That’s pretty. Maybe you could like get her birthstone or something in it.” He suggested.

“Anything I can help you two with?”

Louis and Zayn quickly perked their heads up as a sales lady appeared behind the counter in front of them.

“Um could I see the silver necklace with that cool little design off the chain?” Zayn asked, unsure how else to describe it.

The sales lady chuckled as she nodded and reached inside the case. “This is called the eternal love teardrop. If you want you can change the stone color.” She said.

Zayn scratched the back of his neck as the whole “eternal love” thing seemed like a bit much. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” The lady chuckled again.

“So my girlfriend and I have been dating for just over two weeks. Now from a woman’s point of view is this too much to give her?” Zayn asked with a touch of worry in his voice.

The sales lady thought about it for a second, but then shook her head. “The necklace is really lovely, any girl would be lucky to get it.” She said happily. “Just don’t tell her what its called, she might get a bit spooked.”

Louis laughed quietly to himself as he looked at the woman in front of him, noticing her name tag read ‘Ashley’. “Can we see what the birthstone for March would look like with this necklace?” He asked.

“Sure.” Ashley said through a smile as she reached behind her and pulled out a small box. “Now the birthstone for March is aquamarine, and with this necklace it would look amazing, see?” She asked as she pulled out a small stone and held it up to the necklace.

Zayn hummed. “That is really nice.” He said quietly. “Now the hard part. How much is it?” Zayn asked, nervous for the answer.

“Well it’s 18 carat white plated gold and changing the stone would raise the price, making it about £125.” Ashley said as she typed into a calculator, checking her math.

“Really?” Zayn asked surprised. “Sweet I can do that!” He said happily, making Louis chuckle beside him.

“So would you like me to change the stone and wrap it up for you then?” Ashley asked happily.

“Please.” Zayn said through a wide grin.

“You’re so cute.” Louis said through a chuckle as he saw how worked up his best mate got over getting a gift for his girlfriend.

“Shut up.” Zayn muttered as Ashley walked away to change the stone and wrap the necklace. “Are you getting whatever you were looking at for Harry?” He asked.

“Um, I dunno, here come look.” Louis said as he steered the stroller over to the other side of the room to show Zayn what he was looking at. “That one.” He said, pointing to a watch in the case.

“Shit, that’s nice Lou.” Zayn said as he looked at the gold and black swiss watch with a dark brown leather strap.

“I think he’ll like it. What do you think?” Louis asked as he studied the watch some more.

“I think he’ll love it, but why are you getting it for him?” Zayn asked as he furrowed his eyebrows at his best mate.

“Why not?” Louis shrugged. “He deserves a bit of a treat every now and then.” He said through a chuckle.

Zayn scoffed. “Yeah cause you don’t give him a ‘treat’ every other day.” He teased as he winked over at Louis.

“Shut up.” Louis muttered as he blushed to himself. “What Harry and I do is none of your business.”

“Seriously?! Every other day?!” Zayn asked through a loud laugh.

“Shut up.” Louis said through gritted teeth as he punched Zayn in the arm, making the younger lad only laugh louder.

“Mate how is he not already pregnant again?” Zayn asked through his laughter.

“Can you stop?” Louis asked through a huff.

“Seriously, I have to say I’m impressed. With Al getting up in the middle of the night and everything you guys got goin on. I mean how does it even lead up to it? Like you don’t plan it do you?” Zayn asked as he looked at the other men’s watches.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at his best mate confused. “What the hell is wrong with you? No we don’t plan it, it just happens. Now can we stop talking about this?”

Zayn put his hands up in defeat as he chuckled to himself.

“Alright, here you are, all wrapped up.” Ashley said as she came back with a wrapped box.

“Thank you.” Zayn said through a smile as he pulled out his credit card.

“And were you looking at something?” Ashley asked Louis once she checked Zayn out.

“Yeah how much is that men’s burberry watch?” Louis asked, pointing to the watch in the case.

“This one with the brown strap? It’s £635.” Ashley said as she took it out for Louis to look at it.

Louis nodded and let out a small breath as he took a look at the watch closely. “Alright yeah, I’ll take it.” He said.

“Great, do you want this wrapped up?” Ashley asked.

“No that’s okay, just in a box is fine.” Louis said as he rocked Alexis’ stroller back and forth to calm her quiet whines.

Ashley nodded and walked away to get a box for the watch as Zayn looked at his best mate with raised eyebrows. “Seriously mate £635?” He asked.

Louis shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. Plus Harry deserves a little somethin.”

“Why?” Zayn asked.

Louis bit his lip and just shrugged again. “Cause he has to put up with me.” He said through a small chuckle.

Zayn hummed and nodded as he laughed lightly to himself. “Do you have to look for anything else while we’re here?” He asked.

“Um we can look at some other stores I guess. Don’t have to be home until 6 so we have some time.”

“What happens at 6?” Zayn asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Dinner.” Louis said like it was obvious.

Zayn rolled his eyes because of course Louis was so whipped Harry would make him be home for dinner and not only that but he’s getting Harry a watch for no reason.

A moment later Ashley came back with the boxed watch and checked Louis out before putting it in a bag and passing it to him with a smile. “Have a lovely day Mr. Tomlinson.” She said happily.

Louis smiled at her before taking the bag and heading out of the door with Zayn trailing behind him. “Did I tell her my name?” He asked once they were out of the store.

“Nope.” Zayn said through a chuckle as they walked. “Maybe she saw it on your credit card or something.”

Louis hummed as he maneuvered the stroller through people. He could hear Alexis gurgling in her seat and it made a small smile appear on this lips as he looked down at his daughter.

“Has she been doing that a lot?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, it’s so cute. She just makes these random little noises.” Louis said as he cooed at Alexis.

“I’m surprised she’s not like crying or anything.”

“Seriously she’s been a lot better the past two weeks. We can actually put her down without her wailing a second later.” Louis said as they walked past various shops. “Wait! Stop I wanna go in here.” He said as he turned the stroller into a baby clothing store.

Zayn rolled his eyes and followed his best mate inside, only to be greeted with the smell of newborns and lotion as he walked into the store. “Seriously Lou how many clothes can you get for her?” He asked as Louis bee-lined it for the baby girls section.

“Mate she’s growing, she needs new clothes.”

“No she doesn’t all of her clothes fit her perfectly and her closet and dresser are full.” Zayn said as Louis was just trying to make excuses.

“C’mon Zayn look how cute these little clothes are.” Louis said as he scanned through the rack.

“Mate you just like them cause they all say ‘I love my daddy’ and  ‘daddy is the only man who will have my heart’ and all that shit.” Zayn huffed.

Louis chuckled because it was true. He was going to make sure he was the only man in Alexis’ life, besides Harry of course.

“Wait check these out.” Zayn said through a laugh.

Louis walked over to where Zayn was and couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his best mate. “Zayn those are for boys.” He huffed.

“They don’t have to be! You can put her in a little superman or batman onesie, it’d be so cute!” Zayn said as he picked up the blue onesie with a superman symbol on the front.

Louis let out a deep breath because it really would be cute. “As much as I want to get it Harry would kill me.”

“No he wouldn’t! Not after you give him the watch.” Zayn said through a smirk as he handed the onesie to Louis.

Louis pursed his lips and thought about it. “Do they have a spiderman one too?” He asked, now really wanting to get them.

Zayn smiled to himself and nodded as he grabbed the spiderman onesie next to the batman one. “Just get them all.” He said as he picked up the spiderman, batman, and iron man onesies.

“Shit these are cute.” Louis said as he looked at all of them.

“You see Al, this is what you get when you have a bunch of men raising you.” Zayn said before he leaned into the carrier and kissed Alexis’ head quickly.

“Harry’s gonna be pissed but whatever. I’ll make it up to him later.” Louis said through a chuckle as he worked his way further into the store.

“In more ways than one I’m sure.” Zayn teased.

Louis turned around and glared at his mate before shaking his head. “You’re the worst.” He muttered.

The pair walked through the store before Zayn decided that Louis had more than enough clothes, bibs and pacifiers and making him check out.

“It’s 5:20 anyway, we should get going.” Louis said as they walked out of the store. “Anything else you wanted to get Perrie?” He asked.

“No I think the pictures I did and the necklace is enough, don’t you?” Zayn asked as they headed towards the exit.

“Yeah, perfect. So are you gonna take her out to eat or just hang out or somethin?” Louis asked.

“I was gonna take her to dinner and then back to my place to give her her gifts.” Zayn said as he opened the door for Louis and followed the older lad outside.

“Sounds like a good plan mate. Never knew you were quite the romantic.” He teased.

Zayn scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Only for this one.” He said through a chuckle.

Louis smiled to himself as he looked up from Alexis but his eye caught something, rather someone as they walked through the parking lot. He immediately felt himself become enraged as he saw Ben walking towards the mall and them. But he had to remember what Harry said, he couldn’t let himself get worked up.

Zayn recognized the younger lad as well and narrowed his eyes at him before stomping towards him.

Louis watched as his best mate nearly killed Ben with his eyes before taking off towards him. “Zayn stop.” Louis said as he caught up with Zayn and grabbed his arm.

Zayn yanked his arm away angrily and continued to walk towards the oblivious boy. Unlike Louis he didn’t have to listen to what Harry wanted, he was able to do what he wanted and what he wanted to do was beat the living crap out of the kid infront of him. Zayn couldn’t forget how much Ben hurt his best mate.

“Zayn seriously!” Louis said as he grabbed Zayn’s arm again, this time more forcefully, turning the younger lad towards him.

“I’m not letting him get away with what he did.” Zayn said through gritted teeth.

“Let me talk to him then. Just stay with Al, you don’t want to do anything stupid.” Louis said.

Zayn rubbed a frustrated hand over his face before letting out a ragged breath and nodded before grabbing the stroller from Louis.

Louis eyed Zayn one more time before letting out a deep breath and walking the few feet to stop Ben in the middle of the parking lot.

“Well, well, well if it isn’t fag number two. Already replace Harry then?” Ben asked as he recognized the older lad and peered over his shoulder to see the baby stroller and the guy who hit him outside the school.

“Listen here you prick, I don’t know what you’re problem is but you better stay the hell away from Harry.” Louis threatened.

“Well after the queer got me suspended and he dropped out it’s not like I really see him.” Ben said. “I’m sure he wouldn’t be hard to find though.” He said through a sly smile.

Louis clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He really didn’t understand what this guys deal was. “Come near him one more time and it’ll be the last thing you do.” Louis said as he stepped closer to the younger lad.

Ben chuckled to himself and stepped even closer to Louis, towering over him. “And what’re you gonna do about it?” He asked lowly.

“I’m not afraid of you, if anything I feel bad for you.” Louis scoffed. “I’m sure that under all this big tough guy act theres really a little gay kid just begging to come out.” He said.

Ben’s eyes grew wide and he clenched his own fist as he looked down at the older lad angrily.

“Oh thats it isn’t it? You pick on the gay kids because secretly you are one.” Louis said as he saw Ben get worked up. “You’re just jealous they have what you can’t.” He said, pushing the subject further to get under the boys skin.

“You better shut your mouth.” Ben said through gritted teeth.

Louis scoffed. “And what’re you gonna do, hit me?”

Ben narrowed his eyes at the older lad and didn’t even nod his head before bringing up his fist and punching Louis square in the eye.

Louis was taken back by the sudden force as he felt like a truck just ran over his face. Before he could even clutch his eye Ben grabbed his shirt and hit him on the right side of his face one, two, three times before Louis felt his shirt get tugged back and away from Ben’s grip and the younger lad was tackled to the ground. Louis felt like his head was stinging, and thumping, overall like it had gone light as he had never been hit so hard in his life.

As soon as Zayn saw Louis step closer to Ben he started walking closer with the stroller as he felt himself get more and more furious by the second. But when he saw his best mate get hit he ran forward with the stroller and grabbed Louis’ shirt, creating distance between the two before lunging at Ben and knocked him to the ground forcefully.

Louis looked on in shock as Zayn didn’t waste anytime before he began hitting the kid he was sitting on top of. He stumbled back a bit and behind him was Alexis’ stroller and he immediately felt horrible as this is exactly what Harry didn’t want. Louis just broke his promise but he couldn’t stop his best mate as he pounded on the younger lad under him and he could barely keep his legs from giving out under him.

Zayn didn’t hold anything back as he hit the kid that sat under him. He was furious at the younger boy for making one of his best mates hurt so much, for putting him in so much pain. “I told you to never touch him again!” He said angrily as he stood up from the limp boy and kicked him in the stomach. “You tell anyone about this and I’ll charge you with assault to a minor.” Zayn threatened, remembering how Harry told him Ben was 18 and Harry was only 17 when he got beat up.

Ben was barely able to nod as Zayn scowled at him from above and walked over to Louis, only to cover his hand with his mouth in shock. “Fuck Lou we need to get you home.” He said as he saw Louis’ nose gushing blood and his eyes barely open.

Louis didn’t even realize he was bleeding until he looked down and saw blood on his sweater. He nodded as Zayn began to quickly push the stroller towards the car and get Alexis in.

“I’m driving, gimme the keys.” Zayn rushed out once everything was in the car.

Louis didn’t object as he was in no shape to drive so he tossed Zayn the car keys and got in.

“Lou you gotta stay awake c’mon.” Zayn said as he drove and shook Louis, not sure if he had a concussion or not. “Do you have napkins in here or something?”

Louis shook his head as he just let the blood run from his nose, at this point just not caring if his sweater got ruined.

Zayn swerved through traffic, trying to get to Louis’ flat as fast as possible and once he pulled into the building’s parking lot he wasted no time in getting out and grabbing Alexis from the backseat. “Let’s go.” He said as he jogged towards the entrance, wanting to get Louis’ nose checked out.

Louis followed behind Zayn up to the flat in silence and as soon as they got through Louis and Harry’s door Zayn put Alexis’ carrier on the floor and rushed to the kitchen sink to get a towel.

“What’s goin on?” Harry asked as he saw Zayn rushing about.

Harry walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door where he saw Louis with the right side of his face bruised and his nose bleeding profusely.

“What happened?! What did you do?!” Harry yelled, furious that Louis had gotten in a fight. “I told you! I told you not to fight, and not only did you fight but Alexis was there! Are you kidding me?!”

Louis just shook his head, unable to form any words as Harry was screaming at him. He felt tears prickle in his eyes as he saw how mad his boyfriend was at him.

“Are you trying to make me mad?! Are you trying to push me away?!” Harry asked as he stepped closer to Louis.

“H stop Lou didn’t hit anyone.” Zayn said as he came back into the room with a wet towel and began to wipe Louis’ face.

“Then what happened?” Harry asked trying to piece everything together.

“We saw Ben in the parking lot when we were walking to the car and I was about to go beat the shit out of him, but Lou stopped me and said he would just talk to the kid but then he started hitting Lou so I stepped in.” Zayn explained quickly as he sat Louis down in the living room and cleaned his face.

Harry immediately felt his heart drop as he had basically just yelled at his boyfriend for getting beat up. “Oh my God Louis I’m sorry.” He rushed out, feeling terrible.

Harry walked over to the couch and knelt in front of Louis to examine his face. Once Zayn had wiped all the blood away it was clear that Louis nose was badly bruised but it didn’t look broken.

“Zayn your hand is bleeding.” Harry said as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Zayn looked down and bit his lip. “Not my blood.” He mumbled.

Harry ran and hand over his face as he placed his other hand on Louis’ thigh and squeezed gently, trying to keep him awake as the older lad’s eyes kept drooping.

“Harry after what he did to you I was ready to kill him and then he had the nerve to hit Louis. Seriously?” Zayn asked. “I wasn’t gonna let that prick get away with anymore shit.”

“M’not mad.” Harry said quietly as he looked at his bruised boyfriend. “Babe c’mon you have to stay awake.”

“Should we take him to the hospital?” Zayn asked as he looked at his best mate worriedly.

Harry combed fingers through Louis’ hair and shook his head. “No I’ll just call my mum.”

Zayn nodded as he stood up from the couch and walked over to Alexis. He put her in the mechanical rocker and turned it on before turning back to Harry. “I’m gonna bring up the bags from the car, I’ll be right back.” He said before heading for the door.

Harry let out a small breath as he tapped Louis’ thigh, desperately trying to keep him awake. He pulled out his phone as Louis snapped his eyes open, but stayed silent as he sat on the couch.

“Hi love.” Anne said as she picked up her phone.

“Hey mum, so Lou may or may not have a concussion and I didn’t want to take him to the hospital without calling you first.” Harry rushed out as he looked at his boyfriend nervously.

“What happened to him?” Anne asked worriedly.

“He saw the kid that beat me up while he was out with Zayn and went to talk to him but he got hit a couple times.”

“Harry how many is a couple and how hard?” Anne asked as she couldn’t believe it.

Harry looked at his boyfriend and saw his eyes drooping again so Harry tapped his thigh. “Lou how many times did you get hit?” He asked, nervous for the answer.

Louis shrugged as he sunk further into the couch.

“Just show me with your fingers.” Harry said as Louis wouldn’t talk.

Louis held up four fingers as he started to close his eyes again, just wanting to sleep.

“Four times.” Harry said into the phone. “But mum this guy is big and Lou’s bruises look worse than mine did.” He said sadly as he looked at his boyfriend’s face.

“Alright honey, well give him some ice and make sure he doesn’t fall asleep for the next six hours or so. He’ll probably be okay, but let him take it easy.” Anne said.

Harry nodded even though his mum couldn’t see him and quickly said his goodbyes before hanging up the phone and stroking the back of Louis’ head softly. “I’m so sorry.” He said quietly as he rested his head on Louis’ knee as he was still kneeling in front of him.

“I d-didn’t.” Louis said so quietly it was almost inaudible. “I n-never hit h-him. I s-swear.” He said, not wanting Harry to be upset with him.

Harry picked his head up and felt tears threaten his eyes as that’s what Louis was worried about. “Lou I don’t care about that right now, all care about is that you’re okay.” He said worriedly as he saw his boyfriend’s eyes droop shut and then open suddenly, trying to keep himself awake. “I’m starting to think he was holding back on me.” Harry said, seeing how badly Louis was bruised.

“H-he won’t touch you ever again.” Louis said tiredly.

Harry let out a sad breath and picked up Louis’ hand before kissing it gently. “This is all my fault.” He muttered.

“Stop it.” Louis said as he shook his head slightly.

Harry was about to retort back but the front door opened and Zayn walked through with his hands full of bags. “Those yours Zayn?” He asked.

Zayn scoffed. “Nope these would be your boyfriends.”

Harry looked at Zayn wide eyed before turning to Louis who had a small smile. “Seriously Lou?” He asked. “You spoil her too much.” He huffed as he saw the bags that were from the baby store.

Louis smiled even wider as he shook his head. “I can’t spoil her without spoiling you too.” He said quietly as he motioned for Zayn to pass him the box from the jewelry store.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his boyfriend but immediately felt his jaw go slack as Louis gave him the box Zayn passed him. “What’s this?” He asked.

“It’s your boyfriend being whipped, thats what it is.”Zayn chuckled as he picked up Alexis from the rocker.

“Shut up.” Louis muttered. “Just open it.” He said to Harry with a smile.

Harry smiled shyly to himself as he opened the box and let out a gasp as he saw what was inside. “What? Louis you didn’t need to get me this.” He said as he took the watch out of the box.

Louis shrugged. “I wanted to.” He said through his smile.

Harry grinned to himself before leaning forward and connecting his lips with Louis’ gently, trying not to hurt him, but still Louis hissed in pain. Harry pulled away and muttered a quiet ‘sorry’ before looking back down at the watch and putting it on his wrist.

“Thank you, I love it.” Harry said happily.

Louis hummed as he leaned his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. “And I love you.” He said quietly.

“You feelin any better Lou?” Zayn asked from his seat in the recliner with Alexis in his arms.

“Mhmm.” Louis hummed as he nodded slowly. “Just tired.”

“You can’t sleep love. Mum said you have to stay awake for at least 6 hours to make sure you don’t have a concussion.” Harry said as he moved off the floor and onto the couch.

“No.” Louis whined.

“Sorry babe.” Harry said as he rubbed Louis’ thigh. “I should call your coach, tell him you can’t play on Sunday.”

“What? H no, don’t.” Louis said as he opened his eyes and looked over to his boyfriend pleadingly.

“Louis I’m not letting you play like this.” Harry said seriously.

“I’ll be fine. I’ve played after getting hit before, remember?”

“Louis this is so much worse than that! You can barely keep your eyes open, let alone be able to kick a ball!” Harry said.

“Well the game is tomorrow and I’ll be fine by then.” Louis said, refusing to let Harry not let him play.

“We’ll see.” Harry said, but he knew Louis wouldn’t be able to.

“Alright lads well I best be heading out.” Zayn said as he stood up from his seat and passed Alexis to Harry.

“How’re you getting home?” Harry asked as he got Alexis settled in his arms.

Zayn shrugged. “I’ll take the bus.” He said. “Lou I’ll be calling you later to check up on you and I will see you both tomorrow at the game.” He said as he headed towards the door.

“Bye mate.” Louis said.

“See you tomorrow.” Harry added in.

Zayn gave a final wave goodbye before exiting the flat and leaving the pair.

“Are you hungry love?” Harry asked Louis as he put Alexis in her rocker.

“I dunno.” Louis mumbled as he laid down on the couch.

Harry chuckled to himself as he turned the rocker on and walked back over to Louis, combing his fingers through his caramel hair. “I made stuffed peppers, they should be done now.”

“Then yes.” Louis said as he closed his eyes.

Harry smiled at his boyfriend before leaning down and kissing his head. “Alright stay awake. I’ll be back in a couple minutes with a plate for you.”

Louis hummed but still refused to open his eyes as Harry walked away. As soon as his boyfriend was in the kitchen he fell into darkness, just allowing sleep to take over him.

A couple minutes later when Harry carried two plates into the living room he saw Louis sleeping and immediately put the plates down and shook his boyfriend, needing him to wake up.

“Louis.” Harry said as he shook him. “Lou wake up.” He said, shaking him even harder as Louis didn’t move. “Louis c’mon, you can’t sleep.”

Harry began to get worried as Louis made no signs of waking up. He didn’t grumble or mumble anything, he just laid there.

“Oh my God, Louis wake up!” He said nervously. “Shit, Louis!!!” Harry yelled.

“Harreh stop.” Louis whined as he rolled over on the couch.

Harry let out a deep breath as he heard his boyfriend. “God Louis, I thought you died! You need to get up.” He said seriously.

Louis grumbled to himself and slowly sat up as Harry passed him his plate and a fork. “Thanks.” He mumbled.

“No problem.” Harry said as he took a seat next to him and turned the tv on.

Harry grabbed his own plate as he sat back on the couch, getting comfortable. “So what’d Zayn get at the mall?” He asked as he watched the news on the tv.

“He got a necklace for Perrie’s birthday.” Louis said before eating a bite of the stuffed pepper. “This is really good babe.” He said with his mouthful.

“Thanks.” Harry said happily. “And that was a good idea to get a necklace.”

“Yeah it was my idea.” Louis chuckled before taking another bite of his food.

Harry looked away from the tv and to his boyfriend as he laughed to himself he was just about to say something when the tv interrupted him.

_“On bigger news, is Louis Tomlinson really the caring and doting boyfriend we all think he is?”_

Louis took his eyes off his food and looked up to the tv, seeing some gossip show on, quickly grabbing his attention as they mentioned his name.

_“We’ve all seen Tomlinson get a bit worked up, whether it’s on the field or in public. But is he this aggressive at home too?”_

Harry’s mouth fell open as he heard the girl talking and Louis clenched his fist as he stared at the television. A moment later there was a video of Louis when he and Harry went out with Alexis and paps bombarded them outside. It showed Louis taking the camera from the pap and throwing to the ground before grabbing his shirt and pulling him in threateningly.

_“Just days ago we saw Tomlinson and his boyfriend, Harry Styles outside Scotti’s restaurant in Manchester. But Styles seemed to be supporting some bruises along his jaw and on his nose. Was this the work of his so-called ‘loving boyfriend’?”_

On the screen pictures came up of that night with Louis having an arm wrapped around Harry’s waist and holding him back from the paps, with his bruises on full display. Louis only felt himself get enraged as they were suggesting, even thinking that Louis would ever hurt Harry.

_“And when we asked him about it can you guess his reaction? Of course the footie player started yelling, only for Styles to pull him away. It seems as though Tomlinson has some serious anger management problems. But did Styles pull him away because he knows what its like to be Tomlinson’s punching bag? Look for an update tomorrow after Tomlinson’s game, and hopefully we can clear all of this up.”_

Harry turned off the tv and sat back against the couch as he slowly turned to look at Louis. “Lou.” He said quietly.

Louis had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply as he shook his head at his boyfriend, trying his hardest to calm himself down.

“Louis.” Harry said again.

Louis put his hand up, silently telling Harry to stop talking. Before Harry could even say anything else though Louis pushed himself off the couch and walked out of the living room to their bedroom.

Harry jumped as he heard the door slam shut but was even more startled when he heard a loud crash coming from the bedroom.

Harry just stayed on the couch as he heard crashes coming from their bedroom and the occasional frustrated scream from Louis. He knew that Louis needed to cool off after everything that happened today, but after every crash Harry flinched in his seat. He looked over and saw Alexis sleeping in her rocker and he prayed she would just stay asleep.

It was ten minutes later when Louis came back into the living room with a beat red face as he breathed deeply. He took a seat next to Harry on the couch and Harry could only look over at his boyfriend.

“You okay?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis stared directly in front of him before nodding slightly.

“C’mon Lou, talk to me.” Harry pleaded, not wanting to do the whole ‘not communicating’ thing again.

Louis glanced over at Harry before letting out a deep breath. “Harry they’ve done the exact thing I’ve been trying to avoid and that’s insert themselves in our lives. Now they’re spreading all these rumors, making me look bad and on top of that I have to explain to them how you got beat up at school.” Louis said annoyed. “Not only that though because they’ll see me with my face all bruised and I’ll have to explain that too!”

Harry nodded, understanding where Louis was coming from. “Well at least you get to clear it all up.” He said he rubbed his boyfriends back. “But when they ask you you need to stay calm. Answer it rationally and don’t raise your voice. I get that you’ve been stressed and so you’ve been a bit angry lately but they don’t know that.”

Louis let out a deep breath as he nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly. “I know I have a habit of losing my temper but the shit they come up with…” He trailed off.

“Stop, it’s fine.” Harry said, trying to comfort the older lad. “We’ll figure it out love.” He said quietly.

Louis nodded again as he looked at his boyfriend softly. “We always do.” He breathed out.

*~*

Louis let out a deep breath as he got out of the car and Harry grabbed Alexis’ carrier from the back.

“Ready?” Harry asked asked as he pulled the diaper bag over his shoulder.

Louis nodded and reached for Harry’s hand as they made their way inside the stadium. He couldn’t keep his nerves under control as he had to explain to everyone why he had bruises and on top of that it was the first game of the season.

When they got closer to the entrance paps were there, seemingly waiting for them and they all went berserk when they saw Louis’ bruised face.

Louis made quick work of getting Harry and Alexis away from them, telling the paps he’d answer their questions after the game. Harry kept his head down as Louis ushered them away from the men and once they were inside they both let out a deep breath.

Louis was grateful this was an indoor stadium so Alexis and Harry wouldn’t have to sit in the cool air. “Alright, you okay love?” He asked once Harry and Alexis seemed comfortable in the seats Louis got them.

“Yeah, we’ll be okay. The boys’ll be here any minute, so you go down and warm up.” Harry said as he took off his jacket and showed off his jersey.

Louis looked down at the field and saw about five of his teammates down there so he decided he could sit with Harry for a bit. “I’ll go down in a couple minutes, we got here early anyway.” He shrugged as he reached into the carrier and pulled Alexis into his chest, adjusting her jersey as he did so. “You guys are so cute.” Louis said through a chuckle as he took a seat next to Harry.

“What else do you expect of your biggest fans?” Harry asked through his own laugh.

“Nothing less.” Louis said through a smile before leaned in and kissed Harry quickly.

“How’re you feeling? Still want to play?” Harry asked once Louis released him.

“Babe theres no way I’m not playing, and I swear I’m fine.” Louis said as he rocked Alexis in his arms.

“Just please tell someone if you’re not feeling well.” Harry pleaded. “You went to sleep with a monster headache and I don’t want you getting even more hurt.”

“Babe seriously, everything will be fine.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Tommo let’s go!”

Louis looked down and saw Jake waving to him from the pitch so Louis let out a deep breath before standing up and passing Alexis to Harry. “Alright, don’t forget the headphones for her.” He said as Harry settled Alexis in his arms.

“Yeah I don’t want her going deaf.” Harry said through a light laugh.

Louis smiled at Harry before leaning down and kissing him tenderly. “I love you. See you and the boys after the game.”

“I love you too. Good luck.” Harry said through a smile before pecking Louis’ lips one more time.

*~*

Louis was dripping sweat as the final buzzer went off, signaling the end of the game. He put his hands on his knees and leaned down as he let out a deep breath, feeling himself get frustrated as his team lost. His head just wasn’t where it should’ve been and everything turned into a mess. Granted they only lost by one goal, but still.

He couldn’t even walk 15 feet before cameras were being shoved in his face. Louis automatically recognized one of the woman with a microphone as the girl from the gossip show that was on last night.

“Louis can we talk to you?” She asked quickly.

Louis nodded and scratched the back of his head as the woman and cameraman positioned himself in front of them.

“Heather Simons here with footie captain, Louis Tomlinson after their loss. Now Louis I’m not sure if you’ve seen the news or read some recent articles online about you but -”

“Yes I’ve seen them.” Louis said interrupting her as he nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

“And what do you have to say?” Heather asked before she turned the microphone to Louis.

“To be honest when Harry and I saw it we were both pretty shocked.” Louis started. “I mean for someone to accuse me of hitting my boyfriend is ridiculous and if I’m being even more honest it hurt that some people might think that.”

“So where did his bruises come from then?”

Louis let out a deep breath and shifted his weight on his feet before looking back at Heather. “He was beat up by some guy who went to his school.” He said quietly, but loud enough for the microphone to pick it up.

Heather nodded slowly before bringing the microphone back to her own mouth. “And we see you’re sporting your own bruises, where’d those come from? They look like they hurt.”

Louis scoffed. “Oh yeah cause getting hit in the face feels good. But these came from the same guy that hit Harry. I was out with my mate and we saw him, so I went to talk to him but he just started hittin me.” He explained.

“I see.” Heather said, almost disappointed that she didn’t have a juicy story. “And did you hit him back?”

Louis quickly shook his head. “No I’ve never hit anyone in my life and I don’t plan to.”

“But we’ve seen you get in some people’s faces, you’re telling me those are just empty threats?” Heather asked.

“Listen, the only person I’ve ever really gotten in their face was that one pap and that’s because I was out with my family and they were way too close for my comfort. They were making my daughter cry and my boyfriend nervous. I’m very protective of them and I’d do anything to make sure they’re safe.” Louis said seriously. “So when people like those men start to make me feel like my family is being threatened I start to get upset.”

“Then why is it that we see you getting so angry so frequently?” Heather asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Maybe because the media is portraying me in a way that is unacceptable, and suggesting terrible, terrible things about me. On top that theres being a father, a boyfriend, having school, work, and footie. So maybe I’m just stressed, I dunno.” Louis said a bit sarcastically.

“Are you saying you’re unhappy with what you have then?” Heather asked, trying to dig some dirt on Louis.

“Oh not at all.” Louis said through a smile. “I’ve never been happier, but you asked me why I get angry and that’s your reason. I have a lot of things going on in my life and people such as yourself don’t seem to care about that, you only care about getting your ratings up.”

Heather was a bit taken back by what Louis had said and cleared her throat as she was about to ask another question, but was stopped as Harry showed up.

“Hey babe Al is getting antsy.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear.

“You’re Harry Styles, his boyfriend right?” Heather said, getting the younger lad’s attention.

“Yes, and you’re the woman who made my boyfriend very upset, nice to meet you.” Harry said happily as he offered her his hand.

Louis couldn’t contain his laughter as Heather shook Harry’s hand with a frown on her face.

“Listen I’m not so sorry to cut this short but we have to get our daughter home.” Louis said before waving to the camera and taking Harry’s hand.

When the pair got home later the first thing Louis did was go on his computer to check and see if the interview made it online. But instead he saw **‘Power couple Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles slay gossip queen.’** making a wide smile come across his face as the video had millions of hits and every single comment was positive towards the pair.

Of course Harry was right when he said they could figure it out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? Comments are always loved!!! Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**4 Months Later**

“Harry c’mon we can’t be late!” Louis said as he pulled on his suit jacket and checked himself in the mirror.

“I don’t wanna go.” Harry whined as he came out of the bathroom in his own black dress pants, white button up and black suit jacket.

“Babe! It’s your graduation, we’re going!” Louis said as he fixed his tie and pushed back his hair, wanting everything to look good. “Besides do you know how hard it was to get Al in her dress?” He huffed as he looked over at his daughter who was sitting up on the bed as she shoved one of her stuffed animals in her mouth.

“Oh my goodness look at my little girl.” Harry cooed as he walked over to the bed and picked up Alexis. “You picked this out?” He asked as he looked down at his daughter’s little pink dress and white leggings as she also had a white hair band with a little pink flower on it.

Louis scoffed. “Don’t act so surprised. My kid has to look good, like her dad.” He said through a chuckle.

Harry hummed as he looked Louis up and down, just admiring his boyfriend in his suit. “Well you both look amazing.”

“Thanks love.” Louis said through a smile as he walked over to Harry and pecked his lips. “As do you.”

Harry leaned in and kissed him one more time as a thank you before checking his watch. “Alright we should get going.” He said through a small frown.

“Hey…” Louis said quietly as he rubbed Harry’s back. “Love you should be so proud of yourself. You got through your last year of high school all by yourself.” He said softly. “I can’t even begin to tell you how proud I am of you.”

Harry smiled shyly as a small blush came to his cheeks. “Thanks Lou.”

“You’re gonna go to that graduation with your head held high and prove everyone who doubted you wrong alright? It doesn’t matter what people say.” Louis said, knowing Harry was nervous about seeing his classmates for the first time since he left school.

Harry nodded as he shifted Alexis on his hip and let out a deep breath.

Louis smiled at his boyfriend one more time before pecking his lips and leading him towards the front door.

“Got her shoes?” Harry asked as he was slipping his black dress shoes on.

Louis looked around on the floor in the mess of his and Harry’s various shoes before pulling out a little pink pair of shoes. “Here love.” He said to Harry who was kneeling down in front of the carrier and strapping Alexis in.

Harry took the shoes from Louis and put them on Alexis before making sure she had her stuffed lion and picking up the carrier and diaper bag. “Alright, let’s get goin then.” He said once he saw that Louis was ready.

Louis followed Harry out of the flat and locked the door behind him before the pair made their way down to the car.

Once they were in the car Harry turned around and looked at his daughter’s carrier before furrowing his eyebrows. “When do we start putting her in a car seat?” He asked as Louis pulled out of the parking lot.

“Um I think it’s when her feet start to go past the carrier.” Louis said as he glanced in the rear view mirror. “We should actually get her a new car seat then.”

“My little girl is growin up.” Harry huffed.

“Please don’t even talk about it.” Louis said quietly, genuinely sad as he thought about how Alexis was already 7 months old.

Harry offered Louis a small smile before placing his hand on the older lad’s thigh and squeezing gently. “I know love.” He said softly.

It was clear how upset Louis got whenever they talked about how big Alexis was getting and how she was growing up so fast. It nearly tore the older lad apart when he thought about it. He liked to think that she would stay little forever, but those thoughts vanished when he found himself buying bigger diapers and clothes.

Small whining cries brought Louis out of his thoughts as Harry turned around in his seat to look at Alexis.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked.

“She just dropped her lion.” Harry said as he picked up Alexis’ new favorite stuffed animal from the floor and gave it back to her. “Oh sweetheart don’t put it back in your mouth.” He said, not liking how it was just on the floor of the car.

Louis chuckled to himself as he drove before patting Harry’s thigh. “She’s fine, let her be.” He said, wanting Harry to turn back around in his seat.

“Lou the amount of germs that she’d be putting in her mouth is disgusting!”

“She’s gotta build up that immune system some how. Seriously babe, just give it back to her so she stops her crying.” Louis said as Alexis’ cries only got louder.

Harry huffed and muttered to himself before giving Alexis her lion back, immediately stopping her cries.

“Thank you.” Louis said through a light laugh.

Harry just rolled his eyes and combed his fingers through the front of his hair. “Everyone is meeting us there?” He asked.

“Yeah, our mums are already there saving seats I think and Niall, Gem, Zayn, Per and Liam will probably get there the same time we do.” Louis said as he nodded.

Harry let out a deep breath as he nodded.

“Don’t worry babe, everything will be fine. And if anyone gives you shit just call Zayn over.” Louis said as he pat his boyfriend’s thigh.

“I’m not having Zayn threaten anyone.” Harry huffed.

“I never said threaten, but if he was standing next to you no one would mess with you.” Louis said, not wanting anyone to bother Harry.

“I’ll just make sure my possy of boys is near me at all times.” Harry joked, thinking of Liam, Niall and Zayn like his personal bodyguards.

“There we go.” Louis said through a chuckle.

A couple minutes later Louis pulled into the schools parking lot and it was full of cars and nicely dressed people, making their way inside. When Louis found a parking spot he pulled in and parked the car before hopping out and grabbing Alexis’ carrier and the diaper bag.

“Mum texted me and said that they’re already in the auditorium.” Harry said as he read his phone before shoving it back in his pocket.

“Okay, do you know where you need to go?” Louis asked as he grabbed Harry’s hand with his own free one.

“Yeah, I need to go backstage of the auditorium and get my cap and gown before they line us up.”

Louis nodded as the pair made their way inside. Harry couldn’t ignore the looks they were given, but it wasn’t looks of disgust or just hate that he was used to. It was more looks of shock and awe, but Harry only figured that was because he was with Louis and over the past couple months he had become extremely popular. Especially after the CHAMPS ad as they had billboards up everywhere of him, Harry and Alexis. But also people had come to love the pair after they had told off that girl from the gossip show after Louis’ game.

As Harry looked around he figured today actually wouldn’t be so bad as people were nodding at him and giving him small smiles when he walked by them.

“See babe, todays gonna be great.” Louis said as he gave his boyfriend’s hand a light squeeze and saw all the people that were saying ‘hi’ to Harry.

“Yeah, I think so too.” Harry said through a smile before leaning over and kissing Louis quickly as they walked towards the auditorium.

Louis walked Harry to the back of the auditorium entrance and kissed him before releasing his hand. “Alright, this is where I leave you.” He said through a chuckle. “Good luck babe, I love you.” Louis said before he leaned over and kissed Harry sweetly.

“I love you too.” Harry said softly once Louis released him. “And I love you. Cheer loud for papa.” He said through a chuckle as he kneeled down in front of Alexis’ carrier and kissed her cheek, making the baby giggle.

“Look for me in the crowd. Now it’s my turn to cheer for you.” Louis said through a smile.

“I expect you to be the loudest one here.” Harry said through his own grin.

“Okay, okay, we’re officially leaving.” Louis said as he began to back away from his boyfriend. “I’ll find you after.” He said happily.

Harry nodded and smiled at his boyfriend one more time before heading backstage.

Louis made his way into the auditorium, weaving his way through people as he tried to find his and Harry’s mum. They were quite easy to find as everyone else was already there, Niall being the loudest one as he laughed at something Zayn said.

“Hello everyone!” Louis said happily as he approached them.

They all turned to them and smiled wildly before saying their ‘hello’s’.

Louis placed the carrier down and took Alexis out of it as he figured it wouldn’t fit in the seats. So he left it next to Liam who had the aisle seat, making sure he could keep an eye on it.

He made his way into the row, trying to get next to his mum who was sitting in the middle of it next to his sisters and Dan. Every time he walked past one of his mates they all got up and hugged him, and so did Perrie and Gemma when he walked past them. Once he was at the free seat next to his mum and Zayn he let out a deep breath and sat down.

“Hi love.” Jay said when Louis sat down.

“Hey mum.” Louis said happily as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“How’s my granddaughter today?” She asked as she reached for Alexis.

As soon as Alexis was out of Louis’ arms she began to cry and Louis huffed before reaching for her pacifier and placing it in her mouth. But it just fell out as she continued to cry.

“Here sweetheart just take her back.” Jay said through a chuckle as she gave her son Alexis back.

“Sorry mum.” Louis said as he grabbed Alexis and she immediately wrapped her arms around her father’s neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

“She’s a daddy’s girl, it’s fine love. You were just like that with me, so I get it.” Jay said through a light laugh.

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes as he rubbed Alexis’ back and reached for her pacifier that fell on his lap before offering it to her. She gratefully took it but as soon as it was in her mouth she put her head right back down on Louis’ shoulder.

“It’s awesome to see everyone here.” Louis said as he looked down the row of his family and friends.

“How was H on the way here?” Zayn asked as he cooed at the little girl who rested on Louis’ chest.

“Little nervous but when we were walkin through he calmed down a bit. Ya know people were saying hi and smiling at him so I think he relaxed a bit.” Louis said as he kicked the diaper bag under his seat.

“Really?” Zayn asked with furrowed eyebrows. “Why the sudden change in people’s opinion towards him?”

Louis shrugged. “I dunno mate. I mean the media love him so maybe some of his classmates saw some interview he did with me and figured he was actually a good guy or something.” He offered as an answer.

“People can be real arses.” Zayn muttered annoyed as he thought that people could only see how great of a person Harry was after being on different medias. “Whatever, I’m happy he’s happy.”

“Yeah, me too.” Louis said through a soft smile.

“How’s this lil one doing?” Zayn asked as he looked at his niece who seemed to refuse to let go of Louis’ neck.

“Well right now a bit clingy but she’s good.” Louis said through a chuckle.  “Like her outfit? Picked it out myself.” He said proudly.

Zayn laughed at his best mate as he looked at Alexis’ dress. “Very nice Lou. Even got the hair accessories and shoes. I would have prefered the batman outfit we got her awhile back but whatever.”

Louis chuckled as he rubbed Alexis’ back. “Harry only lets me put those on her for pajamas. He would kill me if I left the house with her wearing one.”

“Well I bet she looks very cute in them.” Zayn said as he smiled at Alexis who just stared at him blankly.

A moment later the lights were dimmed down and Alexis picked her head up from Louis’ shoulder and looked around before deciding nothing was going on and laid back down.

Louis chuckled at her and kissed his daughter’s head before looking to the front of the auditorium to see Harry’s classmates walking towards the empty rows in front and taking their ordered seats as the band played the normal graduation march song.

When Louis saw Harry walk into the room a wide smile came across his face as he saw him in his cap and gown.

The auditorium to Louis’ surprise was quiet as all of the students took their seats except for the band that was playing, so he decided to change that. He stood up and balanced Alexis in one arm before cupping a hand around his mouth so he could be heard as he shouted.

“Yeah Harry!!!” He yelled through a wide grin, making everyone's head turn towards him. “Good job babe!! I’m so proud of you!!”

Zayn looked up at his best mate like he was crazy but then he heard Niall yelling as he stood up with Louis.

“Yeah mate!! Congrats Haz!!” Niall screamed and clapped along with Louis.

Harry looked over to his boyfriend and best mate with reddened cheeks as everyone was either looking at him or them and he just offered them a smile and the tiniest of waves as he saw the rest of his family and friends stand up and clap for him, even though he didn’t even graduate yet.

Once Louis thought he had embarrassed Harry enough he sat down and laughed to himself as he got Alexis comfortable on his chest.

“We’re the worst.” Zayn said through his own laugh as he sat back down.

“That’s why he loves us.” Louis said happily.

The principal came onto the stage and so the very long process of speeches and calling kids’ names up began.

Louis was sure he was about to pass out when some kid was giving their speech but he woke up as he heard Alexis start to cry in his arms.  The once quiet auditorium except for the person who was talking was now filled with his daughter’s cries.

Harry’s head perked up as he could recognize Alexis’ cries anywhere and all he wanted to do was get up from his seat and comfort her.

“Oh sweetheart c’mon.” Louis tried shushing her as he rubbed Alexis’ back.

Louis reached for her pacifier that had fallen out of her mouth and offered it to her but she just continued to cry.

“Lou why don’t you take her outside?” Jay asked as she saw that people were starting to get annoyed.

“I don’t want to miss Harry going up there though.” He whispered back.

“You have time, just calm her down and come back.”

Louis let out a breath as he stood up and began to shuffle out of the row, whispering his apologies to everyone.

As Harry heard Alexis’ continued cries he could feel himself getting more antsy, just wanting her to calm down. He hated that she was crying and he couldn’t do anything to help her. Without even thinking about it he stood up from his seat and walked out of his row, past his classmates and down the aisle to find her.

Harry spotted Louis immediately as he was coming out of his own row, so he jogged down the aisle and met his boyfriend.

“Harry what’re you doing?!” Louis whisper yelled as the principal was calling students’ names up.

“Just give her to me.” Harry whispered as he reached for his daughter.

A soon as he got her Harry cradled Alexis against his chest and her cries almost immediately stopped. He kissed her head and shushed her as he rocked Alexis back and forth, trying to soothe her soft sniffles. Alexis laid her head against Harry’s chest as he took the pacifier from Louis and offered it to her.

“One second she loves me and the next she hates me.” Louis whispered through a chuckle as he looked at his boyfriend.

“Here.” Harry said, offering Alexis back to Louis as he heard people with the last name starting with an ‘s’ get called.

“Harry Styles.”

With one final kiss to both Louis and Alexis Harry gave Alexis back to his boyfriend and jogged down the aisle as he heard this name get called. He reached the stage breathlessly but he couldn’t ignore the wide smile that made it’s way to his face as he heard his family and friends cheering and standing for him in their seats, along with everyone else in the room clapping.

Once Harry got to his principal he offered the older man his hand and shook it as he was passed his diploma.

“Congrats son, you’re a great student and one hell of a father.” The principal said through a smile.

“Thank you sir.” Harry said through his own grin.

Louis had made it back to his seat as soon as Harry got up on stage and he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. All of their family and friends were cheering and clapping as loudly as they could for him. Alexis began to play with his tie but Louis was too busy cheering for his boyfriend to mind.

“Look at your papa up there Al!” Louis said excitedly.

Around him their mums and Niall were taking pictures as they cheered for him and everyone kept cheering until he was off the stage.

When Louis sat down he felt like his throat was on fire, but he couldn’t stop the smile that had found it’s way to his face. Louis can’t even form into words how proud of Harry he is. Everything they had been through and Harry still made it here.

*~*

Everyone made their way outside to meet Harry as the auditorium was packed. Liam grabbed the carrier while Louis held Alexis and grabbed the diaper bag.

“Harreh!!” Niall yelled as he saw the curly haired lad walking towards them.

Niall immediately ran towards him and crushed Harry in a hug, making the younger lad laugh to himself.

“Alright, alright, get off!” Louis said as he walked towards his boyfriend.

Niall released Harry and as soon as he did did Louis give Harry the biggest one armed hug he could.

“Babe I am so proud of you.” He said before kissing Harry sweetly.

Harry smiled into the kiss and when Louis released him he kissed Alexis who was in his boyfriend’s arms.

Everyone else gave their congratulations, each hugging Harry and telling him how proud they were of him. They all got a picture with him in his cap and gown as he held his diploma to his chest, smiling widely at the camera.

“Family picture!” Jay said once everyone had gotten a chance to talk to Harry.

“Sweetheart stop that.” Louis said as he took his tie out of Alexis’ mouth.

Louis adjusted Alexis on his hip before wrapping his free arm around Harry as Harry held his diploma up to his chest. Everyone had their phones and cameras out as they smiled for the picture, and even after the picture both Louis and Harry couldn’t wipe the grins off their faces.

“Babe I really can’t tell you how proud I am of you.” Louis said softly before kissing Harry sweetly.

“Thanks Lou.” Harry mumbled against his boyfriend’s lips.

“Alright boys, c’mon we’re going out and celebrating!” Anne said happily, trying to get the pairs attention.

Louis and Harry nodded happily before Harry reached for Alexis in his boyfriend’s arms, just wanting to hold his daughter.

“There’s my girl.” Harry said through his smile as he pulled Alexis into his chest.

Louis grinned fondly at his boyfriend before getting the carrier from Liam and bringing it back to Harry to put Alexis in it.

“Alright mum where are we goin?” Louis asked as he strapped Alexis in the carrier.

“Why doesn’t everyone follow me to Buca’s?” Jay asked.

Everyone looked around and nodded to each other before they took off towards their respective cars.

“Let’s go get some food, let’s go get some food.” Louis sang quietly as he and Harry walked to their car.

Harry chuckled over at his boyfriend before putting Alexis in the car and getting in himself. Once he and Louis were all set they followed their mates out of the parking lot and down the road.

“How do you feel? Awesome?!” Louis asked through a wide smile as he looked over at Harry.

Harry laughed at Louis as he nodded and placed his hand on his thigh. “Yeah, it feels incredible to finally be done with it.”

“I’m so happy for you love.” Louis said softly. “Now we have the summer to hang out and relax.”

“Yeah when neither of us have work or when you don’t have footie or games on the weekend.” Harry chuckled.

“Well we’re both off school so there’s some stress off the load.” Louis said as he rolled his eyes. “It’s summer time!” He said excitedly.

“Thank you by the way for thoroughly embarrassing me as I walked in.” Harry said as he squeezed Louis’ thigh.

“Of course love.” Louis said through a smile. “I wanted everyone to know I was there for you.” He said happily.

“Yeah, I think everyone figured that the row of screaming crazy people were all there for me.”

“Only makes sense.” Louis said jokingly. “I just figured since you’re always in the stands cheering for me it was my turn to cheer for you.” He said as he smiled softly over at Harry.

Harry couldn’t stop the warm smile that found it’s way to his face as he looked over at his boyfriend.

“By the way why the hell did you get up from your seat when they were calling names?” Louis asked through a chuckle.

“I could hear Al crying from my seat and I kept glancing back and it didn’t sound like she was calming down.” Harry huffed out. “You of all people should that I hate it when she cries and I couldn’t just sit there.”

Louis shook his head and smiled to himself as he glanced over at Harry. “Babe I was gonna take her out of the auditorium and come back, you didn’t need to get out of your seat.”

“Whatever, when I got there she calmed down and that’s all I care about.” Harry said happily.

“She was behaving really well in the beginning. She just rested her head on my shoulder and had her pacifier but then just started crying.” Louis said as he kept his eyes locked on Zayn’s car in front of him.

Harry looked back at his daughter and saw her chewing on her stuffed lion. “Maybe she’s teething.” He said. “You know it’s about time that she is and maybe she’s just uncomfortable.”

“That might explain why she kept trying to eat my tie.” Louis said through a chuckle. “We’ll have to get her some teething rings then.”

Harry hummed his agreement as they pulled into the restaurant parking lot and Louis found a spot for the car.

When Louis hopped out of the car he unbuckled Alexis from her seat and pulled her out before grabbing the diaper bag.

“You don’t want to bring the carrier in?” Harry asked as he put his cap and gown in the backseat.

“No she’ll just sit in the highchair. Which reminds me that we need to get one of those too.” Louis said as he offered Harry his free hand and walked towards the door.

When they got inside the restaurant all of their family and friends were already there waiting to be seated. Louis could see his mum counting everyone that was there he figured they would need an entire room just to fit them.

“We have 15. But we have a baby so we’ll need a high chair.” Jay said as she finished counting.

Louis was surprised that the hostess nodded and left, only to come back and say she could sit them all at one large table. But then again it was a family style restaurant, so maybe they were used to big crowds like this.

Everyone messily got themselves situated at the table, someone claiming a chair, only for it to get taken by someone else. Harry and Louis had it easy though as they sat next to the high chair.

Louis placed Alexis in the high chair and got her her blanket and stuffed lion before sitting down next to her on her left. On the other side of her Niall claimed the seat, saying he doesn’t see enough of his niece. Harry took a seat in between his mum and Louis and got himself situated.

There was loud chatter at the table as everyone was trying to talk over each other. Louis offered his mum a smile as she sat across from him, next to Dan and she happily returned it.

“Mum two more months until the big day.” Louis said loud enough so Jay could hear it. “You two excited?”

“You have no idea.” Dan said happily as he wrapped an arm around the back of Jay’s chair. “Got my tux fitted just the other day and Jay got her dress.”

“Yeah mum sent me the pictures.” Louis said through a grin. “Just wait till you see her in it mate, gorgeous.”

“Aw thanks sweetheart.” Jay said  through her own smile.

“I think H and I are getting fitted for tuxes next week sometime, right babe?” Louis asked as he pat Harry’s thigh under the table.

“Yeah we have an appointment at 9 am next Saturday.” Harry said as he nodded.

“Why so early?” Louis whined.

“Lou we’ll be up with that one anyway.” Harry said through a chuckle as he pointed to Alexis.

“True.” Louis muttered. “By the way have you guys picked out a dress for Al to wear?” He asked looked back to his mum and Dan.

“No I was actually going to put Harry in charge of that. He seems to like to dress Al up like a princess everyday, so why not have it be for a special occasion this time?” Jay asked through a chuckle.

Harry felt himself blush as he nodded. “Already had some ideas for what she could wear.” He said sheepishly.

“Of course you would.” Louis scoffed as he rolled his eyes fondly. “She’s cute today though right? I got her dressed.” He said proudly.

“Yeah Lou she’s adorable but she smells like-” Niall began.

“Niall.” Harry hissed, not wanting him to swear in front of Alexis.

“I got her love.” Louis said as he stood up and picked Alexis out of the carrier before grabbing the diaper bag. “Just order me a beer if the waitress comes by okay?” He asked.

Harry nodded as he pushed Louis’ chair in once he was out of it and turned to his mum to talk to her.

Louis made his way to the bathrooms and as quickly as he could he changed Alexis. To his surprise she stayed pretty calm unlike the other times, normally she would be thrashing around and whining. When he finished changing her he picked her back up, only for her to rest her head on her daddy’s shoulder.

“Tired sweetheart?” He asked before kissing Alexis’ head.

As Louis walked out of the bathroom he was about to turn to walk back to the table but something caught his eye. A small boy, maybe 5 years old had walked past him and he was wearing a football jersey with ‘Tomlinson’ and ‘18’ on the back. He was walking with a man who Louis assumed to be his father, holding his hand as they headed towards the door.

Louis figured the table could do without him for a couple minutes so he walked up behind the boy and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

“Nice jersey there mate.” Louis said through a smile as the boy turned to look at him.

The boy’s eyes went wide as he looked up at the man in front of him. He quickly looked up to his father who was smiling down at him and nodding.

“What’s your name big guy?” Louis asked as he crouched down to the boy’s height and adjusted Alexis in his arms.

He could see how nervous he was as he looked at the older man, but at the same time he couldn’t wipe the smile of his face.

“I-I’m Caleb.” He said quietly.

“Well hey Caleb, it’s so nice to meet you.” Louis said through a soft grin. “You like football?” He asked.

Caleb quickly nodded as he looked up to his dad. “My dad and I watch every game!” He said excitedly. “H-he got me the jersey for my birthday!”

“Oh yeah? When was your birthday?” Louis asked happily as he saw how excited Caleb was.

“Today!!” Caleb said but he jumped he was so happy.

“Oh my goodness then happy birthday!! I really like your jersey, it looks like it was made just for you.” Louis said.

“My daddy did make it!” Caleb said.

“They don’t sell your jersey so I made one for him online.” Caleb’s dad said through a smile as he saw how happy his son was.

“Well I really appreciate how out of all the football players there are that you chose me.” Louis said genuinely. “Do you think you want to be a football player one day?” He asked.

Caleb quickly nodded, making Louis chuckle to himself.

“Well in that case I’ll need your autograph and picture then. That way I can say I knew Caleb the famous footie player when he was just a little guy.” Louis said happily as he stood up from crouching.

“What?! No, I need your autograph!” Caleb said like it was the silliest thing he’s ever heard.

Louis faked thought about it for a moment before snapping his fingers together like he got an idea. “How about this? I’ll sign something for you if you sign something for me?” He offered.

“Okay!” Caleb said excitedly.

Caleb’s dad and Louis chuckled to themselves as his dad pulled out his phone to take a picture. Louis crouched down to his height again before smiling at the camera. He shifted Alexis in his arms again as he stood up and looked for a waiter.

“Excuse me do you have a sharpie?” Louis asked as a waitress walked passed them.

She nodded before reaching into her apron and pulling one out for him. Louis muttered a ‘thanks’ before going back to Caleb and asking him to turn around.

“Alright big guy, here you are.” Louis said as he signed the back of Caleb’s jersey. “Now my turn.” He said, pulling out a crumpled receipt from his pocket.

Caleb’s dad watched on in awe as he saw his son messily sign his name on the back of the receipt.

“Thank you so much.” Louis said as Caleb handed him the paper back.

“No, thank you!” He said through a giggle and wide grin.

Louis smiled back at him before turning to his dad. “It was nice meeting you.” He said as he offered the older man his hand.

Caleb’s dad nodded and shook his hand. “Thank you so much… You really have no clue how much this meant to him.” He said as he looked down at his son with a sad smile. “His uh, his mum just passed away last month and watching and talking about football has really been his escape.” He whispered to Louis as he dropped their hands.

Louis heart sunk as he heard that and nodded slowly at the older man. He couldn’t imagine how hard that must be at such a young age. “I’ll tell ya what, how about I give you my cellphone number and we can set up a weekend where you and Caleb can come watch a game, front row?” Louis offered.

“That would mean so much to him, oh my God, you really don’t have to do that.” Caleb’s dad rushed out.

“No, please, it’s the least I could do.” Louis said softly as he shook his head and adjusted Alexis on his chest.

“Thank you so, so much.” Caleb’s dad said as he pulled out his phone.

Louis smiled gently at him and Caleb before giving the older lad his number.

“I’m sorry I didn’t even introduce myself.” Caleb’s dad said through a small chuckle as he put his phone away. “I’m Jack.” He said.

“Well you know my name but this is my daughter Alexis.” Louis said as he bounced Alexis in his arms. “So I’ll be expecting a call soon then.” He said through a smile.

“Definitely and thank you again Mr. Tomlinson.” Jack said as he pulled Caleb into his side.

“Of course, and please call me Louis.” Louis said softly as he smiled at the pair. “I’ll see you really soon, alright?” He asked Caleb.

Caleb quickly nodded as he smiled at Louis and Louis could only smile back at him. Louis said his goodbye’s to the pair before heading back to the table where everyone already had their drinks and were talking as loud as they were when he left.

Louis placed Alexis in the high chair before putting the diaper bag down and getting in his own seat.

“What took you so long?” Harry asked as his boyfriend sat back down.

Louis straightened his suit and pushed his chair in as he looked over to Harry. “I saw a little boy wearing a version of my jersey so I walked up and said hi.” He said.

“Aw that was sweet of you Lou.” Harry said as he rubbed his boyfriend’s back.

Louis chuckled to himself at just the thought of the little boy. “I said he could only get my autograph if I got his.”

“Wait seriously?” Niall asked as he listened in on the pair’s conversaton as usual.

“Yeah.” Louis said as he nodded and pulled out the piece of paper with Caleb’s scribbled name on it.

“Oh my God look how cute this is!!” Niall said as he reached passed Alexis and grabbed the paper from Louis’ hand.

“You were gone for a while for an autograph and picture. You guys talk?” Harry asked as Niall passed him the paper to look at.

Louis nodded as he let out a deep breath. “Yeah I talked to his dad a bit. Today was Caleb’s birthday so I guess his dad took him here to celebrate but he told me his mum passed away about a month ago, and seeing me made his day.”

Harry was at a loss for words as he bit his lip and nodded, his heart breaking for the little boy.

“So I gave his dad my cell number and I told him to call me if they ever wanted to come to a game, I can get them tickets and everything.”  Louis said quietly as he moved the diaper bag to under his seat.

“That was really nice of you Lou.” Harry said softly.

Louis shrugged. “It’s the least I could.” He said before taking a sip of his beer.

Harry smiled softly at his boyfriend as he rubbed his back.

“Did you guys already order everything?” Louis asked.

“Yeah your mum got a bunch of stuff. Pastas, salads, pizzas, the whole lot.” Harry said through a quiet chuckle.

“Of course.” Louis said as he rolled his eyes. “Family style right? Not individual?”

“Family style.” Harry nodded.

“Hey Lou why is your daughter trying to bite my finger off?” Niall asked as Alexis had a death grip on his index finger and shoved it in her mouth.

“Sweetheart stop that.” Louis said as he pulled Niall’s finger out of his mouth. “We think she’s teething.”

“Here honey give her this to nibble on.” Jay said as she passed Louis a roll of bread.

“Mum can she have this?” Louis asked as he took the bread from her.

“Well it’s not like she has teeth so she won’t be eating it. It just gives her something to chew on.” Jay explained.

“Alright.” Louis breathed out as he passed Alexis the bread.

She immediately put it in her mouth and began chewing. Louis chuckled at her before leaning down and kissing her head.

“So Lou, Harry how’ve the jobs been?” Dan asked loud enough so he could be heard over everyone at the table.

Louis and Harry looked to each other and shrugged. “Good.” Louis said. “I’m keeping my normal schedule with the nursery and since H is out of school I think he’s working during every weekday instead of just part time.”

“Thats good.” Dan said happily. “You like workin at the bakery Harry?” He asked.

“Oh I love it.” Harry gushed out. “It’s awesome that for work I get to just do what I love, you know cooking and baking, it’s just great.” He said through a wide smile.

“Plus I get cookies everyday, so that’s a plus.” Louis added in through a chuckle.

“You guys must be makin a lot with both your jobs.” Niall said before he took a swig of his beer.

“Niall.” Gemma hissed as she heard her boyfriend. “Would you stop talking to them about money.”

“Gem it’s fine.” Louis waved off because thats just how Niall was. “Um but yeah we have a lot of extra cash from both our jobs and I get paid once a week for the ad I did for CHAMPS.”

“Oh yeah! I forgot about that!” Niall said. “How much you gettin for that?”

“In the beginning I was getting about £300,000 per week but now it’s about £200,000 per week. I think they're gonna keep paying me until the end of next year or if I do another ad for them.” Louis explained as he took another sip of his beer.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa what?!” Niall nearly yelled making the entire table go quiet and look to him. “You mean to tell me that my best mate is basically a millionaire and I didn’t know about it?!”

At that Louis blushed as everyone was looking at them and Gemma covered her face with her hand as she couldn’t handle her boyfriend.

“Wait, seriously mate?” Liam asked from the other end of the table with furrowed eyebrows.

Everyone was looking at Louis and they couldn’t believe it. The only person who knew about how much money Louis was getting was Harry and even he had reddened cheeks. All Louis did to answer their questions was shrug a little as he bit his bottom lip.

Zayn scoffed. “Explains why Lou didn’t care when he bought H that watch.”

Harry looked down to his watch and then to Louis. “How much was this?” He asked.

“Seriously babe it was just £635, not a big deal.” Louis said quietly.

“Well now I’m excited for my birthday since I have a rich brother.” Lottie said.

“Lott stop.” Louis said. “I’m not rich, just good at saving.” He said quietly.

“Sure Lou.” She scoffed, knowing her brother was terrible at spoiling everyone he knew.

Louis rubbed a hand over his face in slight frustration. It’s not that he cared if his family and friends knew that he and Harry had a good amount of money, he just didn’t want people taking advantage of them to get to him.

A moment later about three waiters showed up with all the food Jay had ordered and placed the various dishes on different ends on the table. Since it was family style there were large bowls of pastas, salads and four pizzas as everyone helped themselves to whatever they wanted.

Louis made sure Harry had his plate loaded with everything he wanted before getting his own plate together. As he was cutting up a piece of chicken he looked over at Alexis and saw her sucking on her thumb. He chuckled at her before reaching over and pulling her thumb out of her mouth and offering her her pacifier. Louis didn’t want her to get in the habit of sucking her thumb, knowing it could be hard for her to break.

“So Harry do you have any plans for uni?” Dan asked before he forked some food in his mouth.

“Um yeah, I’m just taking a couple business classes online at Manchester university.” Harry said.

“Oh yeah? What do you want to do after then?”  Dan asked after he swallowed his food.

“Well I want to open my own bakery and cafe at some point, but I don’t know when. I still have a lot to learn.” Harry said through a sheepish smile.

“And then he’s gonna hire me, won’t you Haz?” Niall asked as he winked over at his best mate.

“Oh yeah, totally.” Harry said through a chuckle as he rolled his eyes, like that would ever happen.

“C’mon, I’m actually going to uni for cooking! You need me!” Niall said.

“I know mate, I’m just teasing. If I actually end up doing it you’ll be my partner in crime.” Harry joked.

“Yes!” Niall said happily before turning back to his food.

Everyone around the table laughed at the irish lad before easing themselves into conversations with the people sitting near them.

“Mum wants to know if we want to go to her house after with everyone.” Harry said as he leaned over to his boyfriend.

“Uhm yeah, should be fun.” Louis said through a smile.

Louis looked around the table and realized all his mates had their significant other here, except for Liam. “Oi Li!” Louis said loud enough so he could be heard from the other end of the table.

The table went relatively quiet as they looked at Louis and Liam raised his eyebrows at his best mate.

“Did you ever ask Soph out?” Louis asked.

Liam’s face went bright red as everyone at the table looked at him with interest. “Uhm… No.” He said quietly.

“Mate she’s been waiting for months! What’re you doin?!” Louis asked in shock.

“Lou I can’t just…” Liam trailed off as he rubbed a hand over his face.

Louis scoffed. “You can’t just what? Be a man?” He asked through a chuckle.

Most of the people around the table snickered as they looked over at Liam.

“You know what? Invite her to the game next weekend!” Louis said knowing Zayn, Niall, Perrie, Gemma and Harry were going to be there.

“I dunno Lou…” Liam said quietly.

Without even opening his mouth everyone around the table started saying different things to Liam. ‘C’mon Liam don’t be a baby’ ‘seriously Liam what’s the worst that can happen’ ‘Liam if you don’t ask her out someone else will’ and many more things were said by everyone.

“Alright, alright!” Liam said putting his hands up in defeat as everyone was basically yelling at him. “I’ll call her tonight, geez.” He said.

Cheers were heard around the table and Liam just hid his face in his hands as a wide smile came across Louis’ face, proud of what he had done.

Everyone around the table continued to eat and talk as they were all in separate conversations with the people near them. When Louis had finished eating he saw Alexis began to whine and he knew it was about time for her bottle so he quickly made one and was happy they had the portable bottle warmer in their diaper bag. As soon as the bottle was warm Louis picked Alexis up from her seat and placed her on his lap. She was sitting up as she sat on her father’s leg but immediately leaned back against him as Louis gave her the bottle. Alexis tried to hold it herself but Louis knew that if he let go she would drop it so he let her rest her hands on top of his as held the bottle to her mouth.

Once everyone was done eating the waitress came by with the check and was about to pass it to Anne but Louis quickly took it from her.

“Louis stop, give it to me.” Anne said as she saw him take the check.

“Nope.” Louis said as he popped the ‘p’ and balanced Alexis on his leg before reaching for his pocket to get his wallet.

“What? At least let us split it in half.” Jay said.

“No, we’ll just split it separately. We can all pay for our own meals.” Liam jumped in.

“Yeah, c’mon mate-” Zayn began.

“Everyone shut up!” Louis said through a chuckle as he pulled his credit card out of his wallet. “I’m paying, it’s my treat.” He said.

“Seriously Lou let us all pay for own stuff.” Niall said.

Louis shook his head and quickly waved the waitress over to take the check and his credit card so everyone would stop talking.

“Oops sorry, too late.” Louis said in fake sadness as the waitress took the check from his hand.

“You didn’t have to do that Louis.” Dan said.

“I wanted to.” Louis said through a chuckle. “Now instead of yelling at me just say thank you.” He said jokingly.

Everyone let out a breath before saying their ‘thank yous’ to Louis genuinely.

“So party at mama Anne’s?” Louis asked once he got his credit card back and everyone began to get up to leave.

“Yeah.” They all chorused through a chuckle.

Louis smiled to himself as he stood up from the table and straightened his suit out as Harry got Alexis up from the high chair. Louis grabbed the diaper bag and followed everyone out the door.

Before getting into his car though he pulled out his phone, needing to send a quick text.

**To Jake: Could you bring Harry’s gift somewhere other than the flat? We’re going to his mum’s house and I want to give it to him there.**

He sent off before following Harry into the car and getting situated in the drivers seat.

*~*

When Louis pulled up to Anne’s house everyone was already there. The pair got out of the car and grabbed Alexis and the diaper bag before heading inside. Once they were inside Harry was shocked to say the least when he saw the huge ‘congratulations’ sign hanging in the foyer.

“You planned this!” Harry said as he walked into the living room and saw everyone sitting around.

“Of course honey, it’s your big day!” Anne said through a chuckle.

“Thank you guys just for everything.” Harry said as he smiled at his family and friends.

Louis laughed lightly at his boyfriend before kissing him on the cheek. He walked over to a clear spot on the floor and took a seat before pulling out Alexis’ blanket and laying it on the floor. “Hey babe, bring her here.” He said.

Harry nodded and put Alexis’ carrier down before taking her out of it and laying her down on the blanket in front of Louis.

They had been trying to get her crawling for a weeks, but all she has done is roll from her belly to her back and kick her legs. Alexis has been able to sit up by herself for just under a month now and she can somewhat stand if she holds onto your hands but she has yet to crawl.

“What’re you doin pretty girl?” Louis asked through a chuckle as Alexis was blabbering to him.

“Sooner or later and she’ll be talkin back to you Lou.” Zayn said through his own laugh as he pulled Perrie into his side as they sat on the couch.

“Just need her to crawl first.” Harry said as he sat on the floor with Louis and Alexis.

Louis chuckled at his daughter as she laid down on the blanket and he leaned over her and gave her a raspberry on her tummy, making a loud giggle erupt from her. Louis couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he began to tickle her and kiss her cheek, making Alexis grip his hair and laugh even louder.

“What’re you doin monster?” Louis asked as he scooped up Alexis and swung her so he was laying down and he was holding her above him.

Louis smiled up at her before bringing her back to his chest, only to gently toss her above him and catch her.

“Oh my God Louis please stop that.” Harry said as he watched his boyfriend basically throw their daughter.

Everyone in the room chuckled as Louis just scoffed at Harry. “Babe she’s having fun.” Louis said as he tossed her above him again and caught her.

“You know how much I hate it when you do that, please, I don’t want to see her fall or something.” Harry nearly begged.

“Then close your eyes.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Lou.” Harry whined as Louis continued to toss Alexis.

“Ugh fine.” Louis huffed as he just placed Alexis on his chest.

Alexis was trying to calm herself as she was laughing just a minute ago and wrapped her arms around her daddy’s neck as she laid on his chest. Everyone cooed at the little girl, not over how cute she was when she cuddled one of her dads.

“Quite the daddy’s girl ya got there Lou.” Niall said through a chuckle.

“She barely likes to be without Harry or I. If we leave the room and she’s awake a second later she’s screamin.” Louis said as he continued to lay on the floor and rub Alexis’ back.

A second later Louis felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and when he pulled it out he saw that Jake had texted him, saying he was here. A smile came across Louis face as not even a second later he heard his mate’s voice booming through the house.

“Where’s the graduate?!” Jake asked as he walked into the living room.

Everyone looked up at Jake confused, not knowing why he was there. Sure they had all met him at some point but they didn’t know why or how he was there.

“Hey mate!” Harry said as he stood up from the floor to hug Jake. “What’re you doin here?” He asked happily.

“Your boyfriend has a little surprise for you and he asked me to help out.” Jake said as he released the younger lad.

“What is it?” Harry asked confused as he looked to Louis who was still laying on the floor.

“Alright if you must know.” Louis said through a chuckle as he got up from the floor, and Alexis continued to cling to his neck. “Mum can you take Al for a second?”

Jay nodded and quickly got up and took her granddaughter from her son before sitting back down.

Louis walked over to Harry and smiled gently at him before taking one of his hands in his own and squeezing it gently. As he did that without Harry even realizing he held out his other hand and Jake placed something in it.

“Harry Styles…” Louis began. “You are in for one hell of a ride.” He said  through a chuckle as he got down on one knee.

Everyone in the room went wide eyed as they saw Louis, not believing what he was doing. Harry put a hand over his mouth and nearly choked on air as he watched his boyfriend. Louis just continued to smile up at him as he concealed the object that Jake had secretly passed him behind his back in a closed fist.

“H I just have one question for you.” Louis said slowly. “Can I tie your shoe? This has been driving me crazy for the past half hour.” He said as he leaned forward and began to tie Harry’s unlaced shoe before standing up and letting out a light chuckle.

“What?” Harry asked confused.

“Shush love, I’m trying to give you something.” Louis said as he looked at and extremely confused and worried Harry. “So as I was saying you are in for one hell of a ride.” He said before taking Harry’s hand in his own and placing a pair of car keys in his boyfriend's hand.

“What the hell is this?” Harry asked as he looked at the keys.

“Car keys.” Louis said with a single nod of the head as he smiled at his boyfriend.

Everyone in the room looked at Louis in shock at what he had just done before Harry smacked his boyfriend in the arm playfully.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack!! I thought you were proposing!” Harry rushed out, making the entire room erupt in laughter as they realized what Louis had done.

“I know that was my plan!” Louis said as he chuckled to himself. “So, if you would like you can go outside see your new car.” He said.

Harry looked at Louis like he had gone crazy before realizing that his boyfriend got him a car… Like an actual car.

“Lou you didn’t…” Harry said as he couldn’t take his eyes off the keys in his hand.

“Oh but I did with the help of this fine young man.” Louis said as he clapped a wide smiling Jake on the back. “You just passed your driving test last week and I thought you would need something to get around.” He said happily.

“Holy shit Lou buy me a car!!” Niall said through a loud laugh.

“Louis I can’t believe you did this.” Harry said quietly through a watery smile. “This is too much, I can’t accept this from you.”

“If he doesn’t want it I do.” Zayn muttered to Perrie, making her chuckle quietly to herself.

“Babe seriously it’s yours.” Louis said as he stepped towards his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m not bringing it back, I’m not giving it to anyone else, it’s yours.”

Harry couldn’t hold back the smile as he leaned forward and quickly kissed Louis before nearly running out of the living room and towards the front door. Louis chuckled at his boyfriend before turning back around and seeing all eyes on him.

“What?” He asked.

“Seriously you got him a car?” Liam asked, not believing it.

“Yeah… Hence the car keys and the whole ‘you can go outside and see your new car’.” Louis said as he rolled his eyes.

“I want a new car.” Niall muttered as he leaned back against the couch.

“Honey that’s a lot, can you afford that?” Jay asked worriedly as Louis also paid the lunch bill today, and on top of everything else he has to buy on a daily basis for his family.

“Well thanks to Niall you all found out how much money I have so yes, I can easily afford it. Barely even made a dent.” Louis said.

“Well I’m gonna go outside and see my baby bro’s new ride.” Gemma said through a chuckle as she pushed herself off the couch.

Everyone hummed and nodded as they all got up from wherever they were sitting and headed towards the door to see Harry’s car.

“Thanks for bringin it over mate, really appreciate it.” Louis said as he followed everyone outside with Jake beside him.

“No problem Lou. Just seeing Harry’s face was worth it. I mean he looked freaked when you got down on one knee.” Jake said through a chuckle.

“Yeah, that was hilarious.” Louis said as they got outside.

As soon as he caught a glimpse of his boyfriend he saw that he was sitting in the new sleek black four door civic looking around at all of the interior as he smiled widely to himself.

“What do ya think babe?” Louis asked as he walked through his family and friends and  up to the open drivers side door of the car.

“I love it, I love it, I love it!” Harry rushed out before pulling Louis into the car and to his chest, hugging him tightly and kissing his boyfriend all over his neck and face.

Louis chuckled to himself before cupping Harry cheeks, steadying him before crashing their lips together. Harry didn’t even hesitate for a second as he gripped Louis’ hips and pulled him further into the car. Just as Harry was about to deepen the kiss Niall had to interrupt them.

“Oi! We’re still here!” Niall said through a loud laugh.

Louis huffed as he released his boyfriend and pecked his lips one more time before pulling away slightly. “We have tonight.” He said as he winked before backing out of the car and standing up.

Harry got out of his new car and closed the door as a red blush crept onto his cheeks.

Everyone marveled at the new car before going back inside and just enjoying each others company. When Alexis began to drift to sleep Harry and Louis announced they should get going. They said goodbye to everyone and they all congratulated Harry one more time before they left.

Harry was able to drive his new car home and he loved how easy it was to drive. Louis said he would meet him at home as he had to drive Jake back to his flat, but as soon as Louis got home he rushed to change Alexis and get her to bed. As soon as she was in her spiderman pajamas Louis put her to bed and as he walked down the hallway he pulled off his suit jacket and began loosening his tie before getting to his bedroom.

“Took you long enough.” Harry huffed as he was already pulling off his own suit jacket and unbuttoning his white dress shirt.

Louis muttered a quick ‘sorry’ before Harry shut him up as he crashed his lips onto Louis’. Louis couldn’t even do anything as Harry was pushing his black suspenders off his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt before pushing the older lad onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

The pair worked together, shrugging each other’s clothes off and never disconnecting their lips unless they had to pull something over their heads. Harry worked his lips down Louis’ jaw and neck, nipping and sucking at his skin as he got lower. Louis squeezed his eyes shut and he felt Harry move lower and lower on him as he tangled his fingers in his boyfriend’s curly hair.

That familiar heat rose up in both boys, driving them insane as they begged for more of each other. Every place Harry kissed left a lingering burning sensation on Louis’ skin and all Louis wanted was Harry’s lip back on his.

With a swift movement Louis rolled them so he was on top and once he was he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend tenderly. Harry knew that this was usually the part where Louis slowed everything down and he was grateful because it was times just like these where Harry was reminded of just how much Louis loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!!


	26. Chapter 26

“No, no, no!! Harry stop!!” Louis yelled as his boyfriend chased him around the backyard of the nursery with a water balloon in his hand.

“We’ve got him cornered! Alright everyone on three! One… Two… Three!!” Harry yelled to all the kids.

A second later Louis was pelted with about 20 water balloons as all the kids threw them at him. He was grateful all the kids were so young because it didn’t hurt when the balloons hit him.

“Alright, alright!” Louis said as the never ending throwing continued.

All the kids stopped and Louis let out a deep breath as he looked down at himself. He was happy that he took off his shirt when they went outside to play because it was so hot, but then Harry just had to show up with water balloons and squirt guns. Louis didn’t know it was only going to be him who got wet though.

But Louis was struck with one more water balloon right in the chest and when he looked up he saw Harry looking at him innocently as he rocked Alexis on his chest.

“If you weren’t holding my daughter I would tackle you right now.” Louis muttered through a smile. “Alright kiddos listen up.” He said, clapping his hands together to get their attention. “How many of you guys have your bathing suits?”

Most of the kids raised their hands excitedly and Louis nodded as he looked around the yard, hoping that the pool he had set up was big enough for them.

“Okay so why don’t you guys go inside with Miss Sophia and she’ll help you guys get into them?” Louis said, making most of the kids run inside to get changed. “The rest of you can either go inside and play or play out here.”

The kids didn’t even respond they just started running towards the swings and jungle gym. Louis chuckled as he watched them before turning to Harry.

“You bring your bathing suit?” Louis asked.

Harry shrugged. “No but I’ll just wear my shorts in and take my shirt off. By the way did Elizabeth buy the pool?” He asked looking at the large blown up pool.

“Oh, no I did. I thought it’d be fun for the kids ya know? Every day was kind of the same routine and Soph offered the idea to Elizabeth cause you know she left Soph and I in charge over the summer. But Elizabeth couldn’t afford one so I just picked one up and filled it yesterday.” Louis explained as he pulled up his soaking wet workout shorts on his hips.

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes as he adjusted Alexis on his hip. “Of course you did.” He said before pecking his boyfriend’s lips.

“Thanks for the ambush by the way.” Louis joked.

“Hey the kids enjoyed it and I know you did too, so don’t complain.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“Mr. Louis let’s go swimmin!!” Clare screamed as she ran outside.

Louis smiled at Harry one more time and kissed him quickly before running towards Clare and scooping her up. She burst into a fit of giggles as Louis ran with her towards the pool and once he got there he put her down, jumped in himself and then opened his arms up for Clare to jump in after him. Clare didn’t even waste a second before she jumped into the pool and into Louis’ arms.

“Good job sweetheart!” Louis said through a laugh as he caught Clare. “You know how to swim? He asked.

“Yeah!” Clare said happily.

Louis smiled at her because she really was the cutest kid, especially with her floaties on as she splashed around the pool.

When the 7 other kids came out they all had floaties and their swimsuits on and immediately they jumped in the pool. Sophia had come out of the building and was playing with all the kids who didn’t have swimsuits. Harry had come in the pool with Alexis and the little girl couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she kicked around the pool as she was in her father’s arms.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with loud laughter and non stop smiles as the kids ran around the yard and played with the squirt guns and were jumping in the pool as Louis or Harry caught them.

The kids stayed outside until Louis pulled them all out a half hour before their parents were going to show up. They all complained of course but the only thing that got them out was Louis reminding them they could do it all over again on Monday.

When all the kids left Louis and Sophia let out a deep breath as they began to pick up the backyard.

“Soph you’re coming to the game tomorrow right?” Louis asked as he picked up some broken balloons on the ground.

“Yeah, Liam called me and asked if I wanted to go.” She said happily. “Can I ask you something?”

“Course.” Louis said as he continued to pick up the yard.

“Is it a date?” Sophia asked.

Louis looked up at her and saw her blushing and biting her lip. “Yeah, it is.” He said through a chuckle. “Only if you want it to be ya know? But he’s been pining over you for months now.”

“Really?” Sophia asked through a nervous chuckle.

“Oh yeah, he’s been walkin around with hearts in eyes for too long now, right Haz?” Louis asked as he looked over to his boyfriend who was sitting on a blanket with Alexis.

“It’s actually quite cute.” Harry said through a chuckle as he tried to get Alexis to crawl.

“Babe she’ll do it on her own time.” Louis said as he put all the popped balloons in the garbage. “Are we ready to go? We have to pick up our tuxes.” He said as he walked over to his boyfriend.

“Yeah lemme just changer her, get my shirt on and pack our stuff.” Harry said as he stood up.

The pair made quick work of packing everything up and getting their things together. They said goodbye to Sophia before leaving and the pair made their way to their cars. Louis balanced Alexis on his hip as he walked over to his car and opened the door to put her in her car seat.

“I’ll follow you there.” Harry said as he hopped into his own car.

Louis nodded and got Alexis buckled into the carrier that he and Harry turned around as she was getting too big to face the seat. So now Louis could glance in the rear view mirror and see her looking right back at him.

The pair made quick work of picking up their tuxes and then heading home after it being a long day.

When Louis walked through the front door of his flat he let out a deep breath and threw the diaper bag next to the door before kicking off his shoes.

“Babe I’m gonna put these in your closet.” Harry said as he headed towards the bedrooms with their tuxes in his hands.

Louis nodded as he walked into the living room. A while back he and Harry moved the coffee table and put a large blanket on the floor and put a bunch of Alexis’ toys on it so she could play while they relaxed on the couch.

Louis walked over to the blanket and put Alexis down and the baby immediately grabbed her teething ring and shoved it into her mouth. Louis chuckled at her as he pulled off his soaking wet shorts and stood in the middle of his living room with his boxers on.

“Lou change in the bedroom c’mon.” Harry said as he walked into the living room to see his boyfriend only wearing his boxers.

“Don’t pretend that you don’t love this.” Louis said as he motioned to himself.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly because he really couldn’t complain. Lately Louis had been sporting a six pack and it was definitely different than his usual little belly, but Harry had no complaints as he was able to run his fingers over his boyfriends toned muscle.

Louis huffed as he laid down on the couch and switched the tv on while Alexis just played on her blanket.

“At least get dressed.” Harry as he walked towards his boyfriend.

“Nope.” Louis said with a faint smirk on his lips.

“Why?” Harry huffed as he stood over his boyfriend.

“Cause I love torturing you.” Louis said through a chuckle as he reached up and pulled on Harry’s hips to make him lay down on top of him.

Harry got comfortable on Louis’ chest before he brought a hand up and combed his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Thank you for the surprise at work by the way.” Louis said as he looked up at Harry.

“Of course.” Harry said through a small smile. “And to make your day even better I brought home your favorite cookie.”

“Seriously?!” Louis asked as he was a second away from bounding off the couch and towards the kitchen.

“Alright, calm down love.” Harry said through a laugh as he tried to keep his boyfriend on the couch.

“But cookies.” Louis whined.

“I’d like to think that I’m better than cookies.”

Louis smiled to himself before shrugging and pulling Harry close so their lips were just centimeters apart. Harry couldn’t help but smile back at his boyfriend before closing the distance between them and allowing their lips to meet in a tender kiss. Harry smiled into it, making the kiss messy as Louis swiped his tongue into his Harry’s  mouth.

Harry moved his hand to Louis’ sides, gripping the older lad tightly as he shifted himself on top of him. Louis let out a small moan as Harry moved on him but that only made him deepen the kiss even more.

A second later the pair broke apart as they heard something hit the floor and they both immediately turned to Alexis. They saw that she had just thrown her teething ring and it just hit the recliner a few feet in front of her so Harry thought nothing of it before he connected his lips to Louis’ neck.

Louis threw his head back further into the couch as Harry sucked at his skin. He turned his head so Harry could get a better angle but when his eyes caught what Alexis was doing he quickly pushed Harry off of him.

“What’re you doin?” Harry asked as Louis pushed him.

“Look!” Louis said with wide eyes as he looked at their daughter.

Harry turned his head and his eyes went wide as he saw Alexis crawling over to the recliner to ger her teething ring. “Holy shit.” He muttered to himself through a wide smile.

Louis couldn’t wipe the wide grin off his face as he watched Alexis crawling. She was growing up so fast. She was able to sit up and hold her bottle almost by herself, and as time went on the more she would babble and giggle at her dad with a smile on her face the whole time.

“Oh look at my girl.” Louis said quietly. “Al c’mere sweetheart.” He said as he sat up on the couch and opened his arms.

Alexis turned her head as she heard her name and smiled as she saw her daddy grinning at her. She quickly took off crawling but a got a bit ahead of herself as she moved to fast and fell face first into the floor.

Louis chuckled at her before getting off the couch and picking her up and spinning her around. “My girl is so big!” He said happily as he kissed her cheek.

Alexis giggled as Louis spun her around and Harry could only watch in fond. He loved that this was his everyday life. He got to wake up to amazing boyfriend, spend his day cooking and baking, only to come home to a happy and smiling little girl.

*~*

Harry woke up with Alexis the next morning  as Louis had a game later and he needed his rest.

When harry walked into the nursery he saw Alexis standing up as she clung to the bars of the crib and bounced on her chubby legs. She smiled as she saw her daddy come into the room, only making Harry’s own smile grow.

“There’s my girl.” He said softly as he picked her up.

Alexis began making some of her random noises as Harry carried her over to the changing table.

He always couldn’t help but chuckle as Alexis would babble on, he found it to be the cutest things.

“Alright sweetheart let’s get our footie gear on hm?” Harry asked as he pulled off Alexis’ iron man pajamas.

Every time Louis put her to bed in one of these superhero outfits he just rolled his eyes as his boyfriend really was the biggest dork the world has ever seen. Harry always wondered what it would be like if maybe one day he and Louis had another baby and if it was a boy how Louis would dress him. But Harry figured that Louis would dress him like how he dresses himself, and Harry would have absolutely no problem with that.

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look in your jersey?” Harry asked as he pulled on Alexis’ black shorts. “You look just like a footie player all dressed up.” He said through a smile as he picked Alexis off of the changing table.

“How about you and I eat some breakfast and then we’ll surprised daddy when he wakes up with some food?” Harry asked as they walked over to the bottle warmer.

Harry made a quick bottle and when it was done warming he offered it to Alexis who quickly grabbed it, but Harry kept his hand firm on it because if he didn’t Alexis would let it fall.

He walked out of the nursery with Alexis cradled in his one arm and to the kitchen, seeing if they had anything he could make for Louis. Harry found eggs, some bacon and peppers so he figured he could make an omelet. He pulled everything out of the fridge and tried to think about how he was going to do cook with one arm.

Harry looked down at his daughter and bit his lip before walking over to her new high chair and carefully putting her in. Once she was settled in it Harry offered her her bottle again and she took it with both hands. Very slowly Harry pulled his hand away to see if Alexis would hold the bottle by herself, and to his amazement she did.

He smiled wide at her and kissed her head before rolling the high chair into the kitchen so he could keep an eye on her.

“One day you’re crawling and the next you’re feeding yourself. Before you know it you’ll be bringin home boyfriends and your dad will try to kill them.” He said through a chuckle.

Harry made quick work of making his and Louis’ breakfasts as Alexis fed herself her bottle. When he was done he picked up Alexis form her high chair and burped her before going into his and Louis’ bedroom to wake him up.

“Hey babe, c’mon, time to get up.” Harry said as he rubbed his boyfriend’s bare back.

Louis stirred awake as he heard Harry’s voice and felt him rub his back. “What time is it?” He asked in his groggy morning voice.

“About 8:15.” Harry said as he glanced at his watch.

Louis nodded and rolled over so he was laying on his back and he immediately smiled to himself as he saw Alexis. “C’mere monster.” He said softly as he opened his arms for his daughter.

As soon as she saw her daddy’s arms open she leaned down towards him and Louis pulled her into his chest as he laid on the bed.

“Look at my pretty girl all dressed.” Louis said before he kissed Alexis’ head.

Harry smiled down at his boyfriend before he heard Louis’ phone going off on his bedside table.

“Wanna grab that for me love?” Louis asked as he held Alexis above him, making it seem like she was flying.

Harry nodded and grabbed Louis’ phone from the table before pressing answer and bringing the phone to his ear.

“Louis?!” Is the first thing Harry’s hears.

“Um no, this is Harry.” He said slowly into the phone.

“Oh Harry it’s Mr. Williams! Listen there’s a bunch of people downstairs, I think they’re all fans of Louis’ and I called security and they’re holding everyone back but I don’t want you guys going out there and getting mobbed.” Mr. Williams rushed out.

“Oh my God are you kidding?” Harry asked worriedly into the phone as he walked over to the bedroom windows to see outside. “Oh shit.” He muttered as he saw maybe 50 people standing in front of their building.

“I can try to get them out of here but I wanted to tell you guys first.” Mr. Williams said into the phone.

“Yeah, thank you for calling.”

“Of course.” Mr. Williams said before saying his goodbyes and hanging up.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked as he stood up from the bed with Alexis in his arms.

“Look outside.” Harry said as he rubbed a hand over his face.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he shifted Alexis on his bare chest and walked over to the window. “Fuck.” He muttered as he saw all of the people. “Gimme the phone.” Louis said quickly.

“What’re you doing?” Harry asked as he saw his boyfriend type a number into the phone.

“I’m calling one of the security guards from the stadium so they’ll pick us up and take us to the game later. I’m not having you two walk out in that.”

After Louis got off the phone he told Harry that two security guards will be picking them up a little later and take them to the stadium.

“How the hell do they know where we live?” Louis asked annoyed as he looked out the window.

“Babe someone could’ve easily followed us. I mean we’re not that secretive.” Harry said as he took Alexis from Louis so he could get dressed.

Louis grumbled to himself as he pulled out his footie uniform and began to get dressed. “I’ll talk to Mr. Williams later and see if there is anything we can do to make sure they can’t get in.” He said as he pulled on his shorts.

“He said that he called security, like who even knew they had security but they’re keeping them outside.”

“I still want to talk to him to make sure there is no way they can get in here. I’m not risking anything.” Louis said as he pulled his jersey over his head.

Harry let out a deep breath. “God only knows why I chose to date a famous footie player.” He said teasingly.

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully as he looked over at his boyfriend. “We were dating before I became ‘famous’. I won you over with my charm.” He said through a small smirk.

“Oh yeah that’s it.” Harry said jokingly before walking over to his boyfriend and kissing him quickly. “Oh! And guess what your daughter did this morning.”

“What? Did she crawl some more?” Louis asked as he poked Alexis’ belly, making a small giggle escape her.

“No she actually fed herself a bottle while I made us some breakfast. Which I completely forgot is on the counter, so come eat.” Harry said as he remembered why he woke Louis up.

“No way?!” Louis asked excitedly as he followed Harry into the kitchen.

“Yup the whole thing.” Harry said through a smile. “Sat her in her high chair and she was able to hold the bottle herself.”

“Little girl stop growing up!” Louis said as he took a seat at the table and Harry put Alexis in her high chair.

Harry chuckled at his boyfriend as he got both of their omelets and passed Louis a plate as he took a seat next to him.

“This looks amazing love, thank you.” Louis said before leaning over and kissing Harry quickly.

“Of course.” Harry said happily. “Gotta game to win today, can’t let you play hungry.”

“With you both there I know we’ll win.” Louis said softly before taking a bite of his food.

*~*

When it was time to leave for the game Harry had everything he and Alexis would need before heading out the door. But just as he was picking up Alexis and the diaper bag he heard a loud knock on their door. Harry furrowed his eyebrows before heading towards the front door and opening it. But when he opened it he was met with two very large men that wore black dress pants, shoes and a black polo.

“Hello Mr. Styles.” One of them said through a smile.

“Louis?” Harry yelled but refused to take his eyes off of the men as they looked down at him, not sure as to who they were or why they were there.

“What babe?” Louis asked as he rushed into the living room with his football bag slung over his shoulder. “Oh hey guys, thanks for coming over.” He said as he saw two of stadium security guards. “H this is Paul and Mark, they’re gonna take us to the stadium.”

“Oh yeah, right, sorry. Nice to meet you guys.” Harry said as he shifted Alexis on his hip.

They both smile and nodded at him before looking back to Louis. “So Mr. Tomlinson we have the car waiting downstairs and we put the carrier in it like you asked.” Paul said.

“Great, thank you.” Louis said as he made sure he had everything he needed. “By the way I wanted you guys here more for them than me. So if something goes wrong make sure they’re okay before you help me.”

Paul and Mark looked to each other and let out deep breaths before nodding reluctantly. They know that their job is to make sure Louis is safe before anyone else, but since he asked to watch Harry and Alexis first they weren’t going to say no.

“Of course sir. Are you ready to go?” Paul asked.

Both Louis and Harry nodded so Paul gestured for them to exit the flat and they did so. As Louis closed the door behind him he locked the door and followed Harry, Paul and Mark to the elevator.

“When we step outside do not talk to anyone, don’t shake hands. Just keep moving forward and we’ll be on your sides.” Paul explained as they got to the lobby.

Harry let out a deep breath and nodded as he looked at the doors leading outside and the crowd of people that seemed to have multiplied. Louis took Harry’s free hand with his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze before following Mark towards the front door.

When the pair got outside Paul and Mark were walking on their left and right sides, pushing people back as they tried to walk through to get to the black SUV that was waiting for them.

All around people were screaming and pushing, trying to get the pair’s attention as they took pictures and asked Louis to sign something for them. But Louis and Harry did as they were told as they walked quickly through the crowd as Mark and Paul were basically creating a wall with their arms.

Harry could feel Alexis grip his shirt and begin to whine as she got uncomfortable on his chest. He tried shushing her and laying her head on his shoulder as she didn’t like all of the loud people.

Louis looked back at Harry as he heard Alexis start to cry and Harry immediately shook his head as he saw his boyfriend get upset.

“Lou just get to the car.” Harry yelled over everyone.

Louis looked at his daughter sadly before nodding and walking even faster through the crowd. People were reaching for him and even some were reaching for Harry but Paul and Mark made sure they had a clear path to get to the car.

Once they were in front of the car Mark quickly got in front of the pair and opened the door for them. Louis ushered Harry in first before he got in himself and once they were all in the car Paul and Mark got in the drivers seat and passenger seat before quickly driving out of the parking lot.

“It’s okay sweetheart. C’mon love, you’re fine.” Harry tried to shush Alexis as she cried into his chest.

Louis looked at Alexis and he let out a deep breath as he rubbed a hand over his face. He couldn’t help but feel awful and feel like this was all his fault. Louis always wondered what it would be like if he wasn’t a football player. If his life would be easier, but the more he thought about the more he was grateful for it because he was able to provide for his family. This is just one of the bad things about being a popular footie player.

“Lemme see her H.” Louis said as he reached for Alexis, desperate for her cries to stop as he hated that she was so upset.

Harry huffed and passed a screaming Alexis to Louis. As soon as Louis got her he hugged her and kissed her, trying to do anything to calm her down. She did quiet down some as she got into Louis’ arms but she was still crying.

“C’mon sweet girl I don’t like seeing you like this.” Louis said softly as he wiped away her tears. “Babe wanna give me her pacifier?”

Harry nodded and searched inside the diaper bag, quickly pulling out her stuffed lion and pacifier. He passed them both to Louis and Louis immediately offered Alexis her pacifier. Alexis gratefully accepted it and once it was in her mouth her cries went silent.

Both Louis and Harry let out a deep breath as she stopped crying and she rested her head on her daddy’s chest.

“There we go sweetheat.” Louis said quietly as he rubbed Alexis’ back and kissed her head.

“She okay?” Mark asked as he turned around in his seat to look at them.

Harry perked his head up as that was the first time he had heard him talk but he nodded his head as he looked at his boyfriend and daughter. “Lou can you put her in the seat?” He asked as he knew they still had another 20 minutes until they were going to get to the stadium.

Louis nodded before prying Alexis’ fist from his jersey and setting her down in the carrier that was between him and Harry. He got her buckled and all set but she refused to let go of Louis’ finger as she played  with her lion in her other hand.

“We really appreciate you guys comin over, just thank you so much.” Louis said as he rubbed Alexis’ hand with his finger.

“It was really no problem Mr. Tomlinson. Any time either of you need us just give us a call.” Paul said as he kept his eyes on the road.

“By the way I really like the outfits. I see you two at all the games and I have to say it’s the cutest thing.” Mark said as he looked at Alexis and Harry.

“Oh thank you.” Harry said happily. “Gotta be there and supportin our favorite player.” He said as he smiled over at Louis.

“Out of any of the players I think Louis has the biggest fan section.” Mark said through a chuckle as he always looks up to the stands to see Harry, their daughter and all of Louis’ friends.

“It’s gonna be even bigger today I think.” Louis said through a smile. “All my mates are bringin their girlfriends and even one of them is having his first date with this girl that I work with.”

“Oh yeah? Where do you work?” Paul asked.

“It’s a nursery right off of Lisha Road.”

“Nice. Must be fun to spend all day everyday with babies.” He said through a small laugh “Harry you work?” Paul asked.

Harry nodded once. “I do. It’s a bakery right around the corner from our flat.”

“Very cool. You boys must be busy then.” Paul said. “Considering you both have school and work and Alexis.”

“Yeah, but we figure it out.” Louis said happily.

“We always do.” Harry said as he grinned at Louis.

*~*

When they got to the stadium Paul parked the car in front of the player entrance and just like at their flat building there were people but maybe 50 times more people.

Louis let out a deep breath as he unbuckled Alexis from her seat and pulled her into his chest. Once he had Alexis secure in his arms and his footie bag on his shoulder he told Paul and Mark they could go.

The two men quickly hopped out of the car and Mark opened the door for Louis and Paul was waiting to walk in front of them. Since they were at the stadium there was already security outside so it was much easier to walk towards the stadium than it was to leave their flat building.

Louis took Harry’s hand as he led them to the entrance and just like before people were screaming and yelling, wanting to get a picture with Louis or just an autograph. But it was a lot more controlled here so no one was reaching for them or pulling on them.

Louis was grateful Alexis didn’t cry again but she did grip his shirt and lay her head on his chest as they walked inside.

“Harry would you like us to take you and Alexis to your seat?” Paul asked, knowing a crowd was already here.

Without even letting Harry respond Louis quickly said ‘yes’, not wanting anything to happen to them.

Harry just let it happen, knowing it was no use in arguing. Louis passed Alexis to Harry and Harry shifted her on his chest as he also adjusted the diaper bag.

“I’ll see you after the game, okay love?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded as he smiled to himself and leaned forward to kiss Louis sweetly. “Don’t forget to look up to the stands.” He said softly.

“Always.” Louis said through a grin as he kissed Harry one more time.

The pair said their final goodbye before Louis rushed off towards the entrance of the pitch and Harry walked with Paul and Mark towards the stands.

Harry was actually grateful Paul and Mark were with them as multiple people had tried to ask for his picture and ask questions about him and Louis. Paul and Mark had made sure people were at a distance from him and Alexis as they made their way to the seats.

When Harry got to his usual seat he was surprised to already see his mates except Liam and Sophia sitting there.

“Here you are Harry. After the game we’ll come get you and take you down to Louis and then we can bring you back home.” Paul said.

“Thank you guys, see you after the game.” Harry said through a grateful smile.

The two men nodded at him before heading down towards the pitch.

“Mate what the hell was that about?” Niall asked from his seat.

“There was a crowd outside our flat building, like a big one so Lou called them and they brought us here.” Harry explained quickly as he took his seat in between Gemma and Zayn.

“Seriously it was so bad Lou had to call bodyguards?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, if he didn’t I don’t think we would’ve been able to leave the building.” Harry said.

“Damn… Well at least you guys got here safe.” Niall said.

Harry nodded as he passed Alexis to Gemma who was desperate to get her hands on her niece. He got out Alexis’ soundproof headphones and put them on her before closing the diaper bag.

“Where’s Li and Soph?” Harry asked.

“Li took her out to lunch before coming here so he’s on his way.” Zayn said as he wrapped an arm around Perrie.

“Hopefully he’s actually talking to her.” Perrie said. “I mean he can’t even talk about her without stuttering.” She said through a chuckle.

“I dunno, Zayn was able to have somewhat of a conversation with you eventually.” Gemma teased.

Perrie hummed her agreement before kissing Zayn quickly. “Glad I got him out of his shell.”

Harry groaned as he threw his head back. “Now I’m stuck with all the couples.” He whined.

Niall scoffed. “And how do you think we felt for the past three years with you and Lou?” He asked through a chuckle. “You guys are so couply it makes every other couple look like awkward friends.” He teased.

“Shut up.” Harry muttered through a small blush.

Zayn snickered before he pointed to Harry. “Did you know that they do it like every other day?” He asked before breaking in laughter.

Harry’s eyes went wide and he blushed even more as everyone else started laughing. “How the hell would you know that?!” He shrieked.

“I might have embarrassed Lou enough where he kinda let it slip.” Zayn said as he couldn’t stop his laughter.

Harry rubbed a hand over his face as he looked back to Zayn. “You’re probably just jealous you don’t get some that often.” He retorted back.

At that Zayn immediately stopped laughing, making Niall laugh even harder.

“Yeah, thats what I thought.” Harry said through a smirk.

Zayn just continued to keep his mouth shut as Perrie was more surprised if anything that Harry had just said that.

“Hello everyone!” Liam said as he made it to the row where everybody was sitting. “Soph this is Zayn, Perrie, they’re dating and that’s Niall and that’s Harry’s sister Gemma, she’s dating Niall. Guys this is Sophia.” He said introducing everyone.

Everyone waved and said quiet ‘hello’s’ through smiles as they saw her. Liam smiled back at all of them before placing his hand on Sophia’s lower back and guiding her into the row so they could take their seats next to Perrie.

“Hey Soph.” Harry said happily as he stood up to hug her.

“Hi Harry. How’ve you been since yesterday?” She asked through a chuckle.

Harry released her and shrugged. “Not much. Oh! Wait! Guys guess what?!” He asked as he sat down and Sophia made it to her seat.

They hummed, wanting to know what got Harry so excited.

“Yesterday Al crawled for the first time! And this morning she fed herself her bottle!” Harry said proudly as he looked at his daughter in his sister’s arms.

They all got wide smiles on their faces and Niall was basically cheering as he looked at his niece.

“Lil bean is growin up!!” Niall said before kissing Alexis’ head.

A moment later the buzzer went off and Harry perked his head up, ready to cheer for his boyfriend. As he stood up so did everyone else and Alexis reached for her daddy from Gemma’s arms and Harry pulled her into his chest and adjusted her headphones, making sure they were on right.

A wide smile came across Harry’s face as he saw Louis run onto the pitch with his team, smiling himself. As Alexis rested her head on Harry’s chest, Harry and everyone else in the row were cheering as loud as they possibly could for Louis.

*~*

The entire game everyone was on their feet and the only time Harry took his eyes off the game was to go to the bathroom to change Alexis or get food. By the end of the game Harry’s throat was on fire as Louis’ team had won and Alexis was sleeping against his chest with her headphones firmly on her as the rest of the stadium was erupting in cheers.

“Mr. Styles do you want us to take you down to the pitch?” Paul asked as he got to the row of seats with Mark trailing behind him.

Harry said a quiet ‘sure’ before he picked up all of his things and said goodbye to everyone, not forgetting to send Liam and Sophia a not so subtle wink. He followed Mark and Paul down to the pitch and when he got onto it he said a happy ‘hello’ and ‘congratulations’ to each of Louis’ teammates before searching for his boyfriend.

When he found Louis he saw him standing in front of a camera and some woman who was interviewing him.

“Oh! Here he is!” The woman said as Harry approached them.

Harry smiled shyly as the camera focused on him and Louis. Louis grinned at him before wrapping an arm around Harry and pulling him in.

“Lou c’mon you stink.” Harry said through a chuckle as he smelt his boyfriend.

The interviewer chuckled at the pair before giving them a friendly smile. “So Harry we were just talking about you and your daughter.” She informed them.

“Oh yeah? I’m sure he was saying nothing but terrible things.” Harry said jokingly as he tried to remember this woman’s name as he met her before. ‘Maybe it was Julie’ he thought.

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes fondly as he pulled Harry closer to his side.

“Quite the contrary actually. He was saying how easy everything is at home with you by his side.” Julie said. “Would you be able to say the same about him?” She asked.

“Completely.” Harry said as he adjusted Alexis on his chest, making her wake up and flutter her eyes as she saw her daddy. “Without Lou I really wouldn’t know what I’d do. He’s saying I’m always there for him but I feel like he’s always there for me. He does anything I ask him to and even without asking he’s there, if it’s cleaning or doing something for Al. He’s really amazing.” He said happily as he looked down at his boyfriend.

Louis smiled up at his boyfriend as Alexis reached for him and he gladly took his sleepy daughter. Alexis immediately made herself comfortable in Louis’ arms and Louis didn’t know how she wasn’t repulsed by his sweated through jersey and how bad he smelled.

“Louis what do you think about what Harry just said?” Julie asked as she put the microphone in front of Louis.

“Well I’d say he’s really the one who spoils me. If I didn’t have Harry by my side I wouldn’t be able to function.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Now you two seem like you have it all figured out, but there must be a tremendous amount of stress. You know dealing with footie, work, school and your daughter. How do you deal with it all and have you guys ever fought about these things?” Julie asked.

Harry and Louis looked to each other  before Harry turned to the camera. “We’re like any other couple, of course we fight and sometimes it gets a little too heated, but by the end of the day we have it all figured out.” He said.

“And as for everything we do like work and Al I mean it’s just our daily routine. Either H or I will get up with Alexis, we’ll make breakfast, go to work, go to practice, come home to dinner and relax. We really just figured everything out and it isn’t as hard as we thought it would be.” Louis added in happily as he adjusted Alexis on his chest.

“I can’t believe how much this little girl has grown up.” Julie said as she cooed at Alexis in Louis’ arms.

“Don’t even get Lou started on how much she’s grown. Just last night I think he was on the verge of tears just thinking about how she’s starting to crawl and feed herself. He has this idea that she’ll stay a baby forever.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“Great… Thanks babe, I really appreciate that.” Louis said sarcastically.

Julie chuckled at the pair before turning to Louis. “So Louis how has it been since you’ve become more famous as a footie player? What kinds of things are different now that you’re recognized in public?”

“Well just today we had to get security to pick us up because our flat building was surrounded by fans.” Louis said. “And whenever we’re out it seems like someone is always asking for a picture or autograph and just sometimes I wish we could go out and have a normal day.”

“Harry how has Louis’ popularity affected you?”

“Just like he said I would love it if we could go out and not have someone interrupting us. It’d be nice for us to just go out on a date and not have someone come up to us.” Harry said through a small shrug. “But I know that thats just what comes as Louis gets more popular. It’s just something we can’t control.”

Julie nodded sympathetically before smiling at the pair. “Well thank you both for your time and congrats on the win today Louis.” She said happily.

Louis and Harry smiled back at her before saying ‘thank you’ and following Mark and Paul to the SUV they had waiting for them outside the stadium.

*~*

**2 Months Later**

Harry and Louis were at the church Jay was getting married at with his sisters in the back room, waiting for everything to start. They made the final touches on all of their outfits and Harry made sure that Alexis was going to be the prettiest little girl there.

Louis looked at himself in the mirror and thought he looked good with his tux and windswept hair styled messily. “Babe anything I need to fix?” He asked as he turned to Harry who was sitting on the church’s couch while Alexis held onto his fingers as she tried to stand.

Harry bit his lip as he scanned up and down his boyfriend, needing to bite back a moan. All Harry could do was shake his head slightly as he didn’t trust his voice, worried it might crack if he told Louis how amazing he looked.

Louis smiled and winked over at Harry before crouching down and opening his arms for Alexis. “Sweetheart c’mere.” He said.

“Lou she’s only 9 months old, she’s not gonna walk for a little bit.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“Never hurts to try.” Louis said as Alexis began to crawl over to him.

“Please don’t get her dress dirty.” Harry nearly begged.

“There’s my girl.” Louis said as he scooped up Alexis. “And of course babe, I would never want to ruin the beautiful dress that her papa picked out for her, now would I? Who’s the prettiest girl in the world?” He asked before kissing Alexis’ head.

“You’re so weird.” Lottie muttered as she looked at her big brother.

“Shut up.” Louis said. “It’s not my fault I have the cutest kid in the world as my daughter.” He said through a soft smile. “But of course she wouldn’t be so cute if she didn’t have the most handsome man for a father.” Louis said before walking over to Harry and kissing him.

“You’re just saying that cause I’m in a tux.” Harry said through a quiet chuckle as Louis released him.

“Love I’d be saying that if you were wearing sweatpants and a stained white t-shirt.”

“Sap.” Harry said through a small blush.

“Only for you.” Louis said before kissing Harry one more time.

Another twenty minutes later and Jay was ready to walk down the aisle. Harry had taken Alexis to sit in the front row with his mum and mates while Louis stayed back with Jay as he was walking her down the aisle.

As Harry walked to his seat he said hello to everyone he knew. He saw Gemma, Niall, Zayn, Perrie, Liam and Sophia already sitting in the front row, waiting for everything to start. He made sure to say ‘good luck’ and ‘congrats’ to Dan as he was waiting at the altar and Harry swears he had never seen the older man smile so wide.

Harry took his seat and looked around as he got Alexis comfortable on his lap. The church was decorated beautifully and everyone was dressed so nicely, he knew Jay would love it.

Within another minute the music began to play and everyone turned their attention to the back of the church, waiting for Jay and Louis to walk down.

“I’m really happy for you mum.” Louis said quietly as he heard the music start from the other side of the doors.

Jay smiled softly at her son before kissing his cheek and wiping away the lipstick that had stuck. “Thank you sweetheart. I know in the beginning it wasn’t easy for you, but thank you.” She said happily.

“Anything to see you smile.” Louis said through a grin as he offered Jay his arm so they could begin walking.

Jay let out a deep breath as the two doors opened in front of them and Louis began to slowly walk them down the aisle.

Harry smiled to himself as he saw his boyfriend walking with his mum. He knew how big of a deal this was for Louis as he had finally accepted this father like figure fully into his life.

When Louis and Jay made it to the altar Louis shook Dan’s hand and said a quiet ‘good luck’ before walking towards Harry and taking a seat next to him as he let out a deep breath.

“Good job babe.” Harry said quietly before he kissed Louis’ cheek.

Louis smiled at him before resting his hand on Harry’s thigh and squeezing it gently as he watched his mum get married.

To both Louis and Harry’s surprise Alexis behaved the entire time. All she really did was the occasional babbling which Louis and Harry quickly shushed, making her stop, or her crawling back and forth between their laps.

After Dan and Jay had both said their ‘I do’s’ they were pronounced husband and wife, making the church erupt in cheers. Louis couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he saw how happy his mum was. He had always been hoping she would eventually find someone and now that she has and Louis really got to know Dan he couldn’t be happier.

Everyone made their way to the reception at a separate building from the church and Louis and Harry were trying to figure out what they should do with Alexis. They figured they could bring her and when she started to get tired they would take her home.

The pair was seated with Niall, Gemma, Zayn, Perrie, Liam and Sophia at the reception and Louis was grateful his mum did that so he wouldn’t be stuck with some of his more annoying family members.

“What do you think of the food?” Niall asked Harry as he cut a piece of his steak.

“Good for wedding food.” Harry said through a shrug as he balanced Alexis in his lap. “When you and I open our place though we’ll blow people out of the water.” He said through a chuckle.

Niall nodded as he brought up his fist for Harry to bump and the younger lad did so before taking another bite of his food.

“So H when you open your bakery is it gonna serve food too then?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be like a bakery, cafe kinda thing. We can offer to do wedding cakes and everything like that too. That’s what Ni is in charge of, I’m more in the food and simple baking expertise. He’s gonna do the harder stuff.” Harry explained.

“When do you think you’re gonna open it?” Zayn asked before taking a bite of his food.

“Not for a couple years.” Harry said as he shook his head. “I want to make sure Lou is all set with his footie career before doing anything.”

“Plus you’re taking some classes online aren’t you?” Sophia asked.

“Yeah, I’m just doing some business management classes. You know to learn more about the money aspect of it all.” Harry said.

“We’ll be the perfect team.” Niall said through a wide smile as he wrapped his arm around Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled at his irish mate as he bounced Alexis on his knee.

The night continued on as the couples chatted happily with each other, but really they were yelling over each other because everyone had something to say at all times.

When it was time for dancing Louis nearly bounded up from his seat and passed Alexis to Gemma before taking Harry’s hand and pulling him towards the dance floor.

“Lou stop, you know I can’t dance!!” Harry complained as Louis dragged him.

“Don’t care!!” Louis said as they got to the dance floor and he immediately began to move to the music.

Harry stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do as the last time he danced was at Zayn’s new years party about 3 years ago. Louis saw Harry’s hesitance and he grabbed his boyfriend’s hands before twirling him around and grabbing his hips, guiding him with the beat of the music.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh as Louis spun him around and pulled him into his chest as they moved to the music.

Gemma looked on happily as she held Alexis and couldn’t stop the smile that found it’s way to her face as she watched her little brother. She knew that Harry and Louis couldn’t do this often. They couldn’t go out and act like they were 18 and 20 as they were too busy taking care of Alexis at home. That’s why when Niall asked if he could get them to take Alexis back so they could dance she said no. Gemma wanted her little brother to have time even if it was just for a couple hours to act his age. She wanted him to remember what it was like to be a teenager even if it was for a little bit.

Song after song Louis kept Harry on the dancefloor. Whether it was a slow song or fast paced the pair was out there, dancing like no one was watching. When in fact everyone couldn’t help but laugh at the pair as they carelessly moved around the dance floor. Only  a few songs did Harry break away from Louis to check on Alexis who was getting passed from Anne to Jay to Zayn to Niall and the rest of their mates and family.

When Harry wasn’t out there dancing with Louis, Louis asked Gemma, Perrie or Sophia if they wanted to dance and the three girls said yes each time he asked them. He was even lucky enough to snag Gemma during a slow song as Niall and Harry were talking about their future business plans as Alexis sat happily in her uncle's lap. Even his sisters joined him for a dance or two while he was out there with Harry or even just by himself. Louis made sure to save dance for his mum and Anne, but all night he was really after one guy. If Harry wasn’t with Alexis he was at Louis’ side, dancing like they didn’t have a care in the world.

Louis couldn’t remember the last time he felt like he was really 20, but tonight he was reminded how much fun it was to just hang back and have a good time. He was able to dance with all of the people he loved and it reminded him of the days before he and Harry had Alexis. But still when he looked over to his boyfriend and daughter a wide smile came across his face as he saw his perfect little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? Anything you want to see in later chapters? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	27. Chapter 27

“I’m gonna getcha!” Louis said as he crawled after Alexis around the living room.

Alexis giggled and tried her hardest to get away from her father as Louis was coming for her.

Harry watched fondly as he laid on the couch and couldn’t help but smile as he saw his boyfriend being ridiculous. He’s been chasing Alexis around all day and Harry was really surprised that she wasn’t exhausted by now.

“C’mere you monster!” Louis said as he caught up with Alexis and scooped her into his chest and spun her around as he stood.

Alexis couldn’t stop the giggles that escaped her as Louis twirled her around and kissed her cheek. Louis laughed to himself as he plopped himself down on the recliner and let out a deep breath.

“Thought you’d be in better shape.” Harry teased as he looked at his boyfriend trying to catch his breath.

“Hey I’m in fantastic shape. This little girl is just a ball of energy.” Louis said through a chuckle as he gave Alexis a raspberry on her neck, making the baby giggle and squirm in her father’s arms.

“Yeah I’m surprised she hasn’t passed out yet. You two have been crawlin around all day.”

Louis hummed his agreement as he lifted Alexis above his head and made funny faces at her. “I’ll put her down for a nap after everyone comes over.” He said. “When’ll that be by the way?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

A moment later there was a rather loud knock on the door and Louis scoffed because of course they showed up just as he asked.

“Now.” Harry said through a chuckle as he got up from the couch to answer the door.

As soon as Harry swung the door open he was met with Niall, Gemma, Liam, Sophia, Zayn and Perrie, all smiling at him widely. Harry was a bit surprised they all showed up at once but that didn’t stop the warm grin that found it’s way to his face.

“Hey it’s my favorite people!” Harry said happily as he moved aside to let everyone in.

They all chorused ‘hello’s’ as they moved into the flat and toed off their shoes.

“Where’s my favorite munchkin?!” Niall asked as soon as he stepped into the flat, looking for his niece. “There she is!” He said excitedly as she was Alexis with Louis. “C’mere sweetheart!” Niall said as he walked into the living room and crouched on the floor, wanting Alexis to crawl to him.

As soon as Alexis saw her silly uncle she wiggled out of Louis’ lap and Louis placed her on the floor so she could crawl to him. Alexis moved her chubby legs and arms, quickly crawling over to Niall who was smiling widely at her.

“There’s my girl!” Niall said as Alexis reached him and he scooped her into his chest.

Niall kissed Alexis’ head and took a seat on the couch in between Gemma and Sophia as everyone found a place to sit in the living room.

“Hello ladies and lads.” Louis said as Harry made himself comfortable on his lap.

“What’d you call the meeting for Lou?” Perrie asked through a chuckle as Zayn wrapped his arm around her as they sat on the loveseat.

“Well Haz and I had an idea as summer is coming to a close and we needed one last hoorah before going back to school.” Louis said as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled him into his chest.

“What’s the idea?” Liam asked from his seat on the floor as he sat in between Sophia’s legs since she was sitting on the couch.

“Lou and I had thought about something we could all do and we found that about an hour and a half away theres this little beach town and we thought it’d be fun if we all went for a couple days, just to relax.” Harry explained happily.

Everyone hummed at the thought of it and nodded their heads in agreement.

“Sounds cool. When would we go?” Zayn asked.

“We were thinking next weekend. I don’t have a game and Soph and I are off from work, I figure you guys don’t work on the weekend.” Louis directed at Perrie and Zayn as they were the only other people with jobs.

Perrie turned to Zayn and her boyfriend shook his head. “Nope, no work for us.” She said.

“Great!” Louis said happily. “So H and I found this house that we could all stay in, it’s really the coolest thing. We all get our own rooms and it’s right on the beach, and the kitchen is awesome. Plus theres a bunch of restaurants and other stuff we can do there.” He said through a wide smile.

“Wait is this a mansion or a house?” Niall asked through a chuckle.

Harry and Louis looked to each other and Louis shrugged. “Okay so it’s not a house per say but it’s not a mansion either.” Louis said.

Gemma chuckled as she shook her head at the pair. “How much is it for the weekend?” She asked.

Harry was about to answer but Louis put his hand up to stop him. “No worries I have it all under control. Don’t get mad but I already put the payment on since I knew none of you would say no.” He said through a chuckle.

Everyone, even Harry in the room looked at Louis surprised.

“You did what?!” Liam asked shocked as he abruptly sat up.

“Guys it’s not a big deal! I wanted to get it before anyone else did with it being the end of the summer and everyone was making last minute plans!” Louis said, trying to defend himself.

“Lou!” Harry said. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Alright, seriously it’s not a big deal!” Louis said. “It really wasn’t that much.”

Harry looked at his boyfriend wide eyed, knowing that wasn’t true as he saw the price of the house. He knew that Louis was just saying this to calm everyone down but when they were alone later they would definitely be talking about this.

“Lou you gotta let us pay you back.” Zayn said.

Louis shook his head and waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it, it’s all taken care of. Seriously guys we invited you to this, it’s my treat.”

“Not gonna argue with that!” Niall said through a chuckle as Alexis wiggled out of his lap and reached for her uncle Liam.

Gemma jabbed Niall in the side, making the irish lad stop his laughter.

“C’mere love.” Liam said as he saw that Alexis wanted him.

He smiled at her and pulled Alexis into his lap, only for her to turn around and place both of her hands on his cheeks and play with his beard. Liam couldn’t help but chuckle at her and he just kissed her nose before turning back to his best mates.

“I can’t believe you did that Lou, but really thank you.” Liam said genuinely. “We haven’t had a trip together since we went camping.” He said through a chuckle.

“But this’ll be even more fun cause now you guys have your own significant others.” Louis said before he buried his nose in the back of Harry’s curls.

Harry chuckled at his boyfriend and shook his head, remembering their camping trip with the boys. “We were thinking about leaving on Friday around 2 pm since Lou doesn’t have practice. Does that work for you guys?” He asked.

“Babe you good with that?” Liam asked as he leaned his head back on Sophia’s lap, double checking she wasn’t doing anything.

“Yeah, should be good.” Sophia said happily before leaning down and quickly pecking her boyfriend’s lips.

“Yeah, both Per and I are good for that too.” Zayn said through a smile.

“What about us Gem?” Niall asked because she was really in charge of his schedule as she knew where he had to be and what he had to do every day.

“We’re good.” Gemma said with a single nod.

Niall smiled widely at her before quickly leaning forward and kissing her, happy to be able to go on a trip with his best mate and girlfriend.

“Okay, okay, okay!” Harry said, wanting them to stop.

Louis chuckled at his boyfriend as Gemma and Niall broke apart. He rubbed Harry’s back, silently telling him it was fine. “So we’ll all head up around 2, is everyone able to take their own cars?” He asked.

Everyone looked around and all nodded, making Louis smile to himself.

“Great!” He said happily. “Also Li would it be possible if we folded up the bassinet and put it in the back of your truck for Al?” Louis asked.

“Sure mate, that’s no problem. If any of guys need to put something back there you can. Haz you’ll probably pack coolers and food and stuff right?” Liam asked.

“Yeah I was gonna pack some food. There’s a grocery store there too so if I need anything I can just stop in there.” Harry said as he leaned back against Louis’ chest.

“This is gonna be so fun!!” Niall said excitedly. “We can tan by the beach and go swimmin and go around the town and go out to eat and -”

“Alright babe we get it, there will be lots of things for us to do.” Gemma said through a chuckle as she pat Niall’s thigh.

“So are we gonna meet somewhere at 2 and just follow each other up or we all just leave at 2 from wherever?” Zayn asked.

Louis shrugged. “Whatever you guys want. I’m gonna grab H from work and then we're heading straight there but if you guys wanna pack some goodies you can get stuff from the bakery.” He offered.

“Yes!!” Niall said, nearling bounding out of his seat he was so excited.

“Niall geez, calm down.” Gemma huffed through a chuckle. “We’ll pick up some stuff before we go alright, just breathe.” She said as she saw that her boyfriend was having a hard time containing himself.

“Gem I’m excited!!” Niall said through a wide smile. “A weekend with my favorite people! C’mon it’ll be the best three days ever!”

Liam chuckled to himself as he looked over at his irish mate but couldn’t but bite his lip and worry a little bit. Niall and Zayn have been dating their girlfriends for a while but he and Sophia just started dating about 2 months ago. He worried that maybe taking a weekend trip with her could ruin something, or maybe they were moving too fast. It’s not like he didn’t want to go, he actually really did, thinking of how much fun it would be, but he wasn’t sure how she felt.

“You alright babe?” Sophia asked as she saw that Liam had that look on his face that he was thinking too hard.

“U-um yeah, can we just uh, I wanna talk to you for a sec.” Liam said quietly as he shifted Alexis on his lap. “Sweetheart why don’t you go to uncle Zayn.” He said as he put Alexis on the floor wanting her to crawl to Zayn.

Zayn looked at Liam with raised eyebrows, not quite sure why he was acting odd before looking to Alexis. “C’mere love, your favorite uncle hasn’t seen you yet.” He said as he opened his arms for Alexis.

Alexis smiled and crawled over to Zayn as she saw his arms open and as soon as she got to her uncle she gripped his pant leg and hoisted herself up, barely standing before Zayn scooped her up.

Sophia looked at Liam worriedly for a second before nodding and standing up from the couch and leading him into the kitchen so they could talk. Everyone in the room watched the pair, unsure as to why Liam was acting weird.

“Is everything okay?” Sophia asked nervously.

“Yeah, yeah totally I just wanted to ask you something.” Liam said as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Sure, what is it?” Sophia asked, still worried as she saw how odd Liam was acting.

“Well I just wanted to make sure that you were really comfortable with this. I mean it’s just that they’ve all been dating for a while and we only started dating a little while ago and I didn’t know if you- if you like wanted to really go on this trip.” Liam said as he stumbled over his words.

Sophia furrowed her eyebrows and bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at her boyfriend. “Don’t you?” She asked.

“Well yeah, of course but I just wanted to make sure that you didn’t think we were going too fast and you know we-”

Liam was cut off as he felt a pair of lips on his. He slowly melted into it and grabbed Sophia’s hips before pulling her close to him, relieved she didn’t think they were moving too fast.

“You overthink things.” Sophia said once she released him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I think it’ll be good for us to spend the weekend together. Don’t stress about this alright?” She asked through a chuckle.

Liam nodded and smiled softly at her before pecking her lips. “You’re the only person in the world who knows how to keep my head on straight.” He said through a light laugh.

“That’s how it should be.” Sophia said before patting his chest and taking his hand, leading him back over to the living room.

“Everything good?” Louis asked as Liam sat down on the couch and Sophia sat on his lap.

“All good.” Liam nodded with a smile plastered on his face.

“So Haz what’re you feeding us for dinner?” Niall asked as he wrapped his arm around Gemma.

Harry rolled his eyes as he looked over at his irish mate. “Lou wanted to make pizza.” He said.

“Nice!” Zayn said excitedly as he bounced Alexis on his leg.

“You got enough stuff for all of us?” Gemma asked.

Harry nodded. “Yeah I got a bunch of stuff at the store.”

“Then let’s get this goin! I wanna eat!!” Niall said as he got up from the couch and bounded towards the kitchen.

Louis chuckled at his best mate as he pat Harry’s back, wanting him to get off his lap.

Everyone made their way to the kitchen and Zayn put Alexis down so she could crawl around. Harry got everything everyone would need out and placed different ingredients on the kitchen counters or on the table. He said that each couple could make their own pizza as they didn’t have much room in the oven, but Niall was determined to make his own as he could eat both of his and Gemma’s.

Louis put Harry in charge of making theirs because he remembered how bad his pizza tasted when he tried making one when he and Harry did it for their one year anniversary. But Harry had no complaints as there was just one less person in the little kitchen.

Louis couldn’t believe how loud everyone was even though he was just in the living room playing with Alexis. It was basically just Niall going back and forth between the kitchen counter and table, putting different things on his pizza as Zayn yelling at him for being in the way. Niall probably knocked into Zayn five times and on the sixth time Perrie had to physically pull Zayn away from hitting Niall.

“Babe stop, he’s just excited.” Perrie said as she passed Harry their finished pizza to put in the oven.

“He keeps bumpin into me.” Zayn grumbled annoyed.

“Just go sit with Lou or something while I help Soph. Liam has no clue what he’s doing and she just looks like she could use someone who does.” Perrie said through a chuckle as she shooed Zayn away.

Zayn nodded and pecked her lips quickly before heading into the living room to sit with Louis.

“Done already mate?” Louis asked as he had Alexis lifted above him, making her seem like she was flying.

“Ni was buggin me, Per sent me out here.” Zayn huffed as he plopped himself down on the couch.

Louis chuckled as he placed Alexis on his chest and kissed her forehead. “What was he doin?” He asked.

“Kept running into me as he was going between the kitchen and table.” Zayn said as he rubbed a hand over his face.

“Mate we’re gonna be living with him for three days next weekend and you know how he has no boundaries for personal space.” Louis said through a light laugh.

Zayn hummed as he watched his niece begin to doze off on Louis' chest. “Mate really though, how much was the house for the weekend?” He asked quietly.

Louis looked over at Zayn and he saw that his mate actually looked worried that it would be some obscene amount. “Seriously it was only £3,000 for the three days. Really not a big deal.” He said softly.

Zayn looked at Louis like he had gone mad before sitting forward, trying to keep his voice low. “Louis let us help pay, this is ridiculous.” He said quietly. “Stop wasting your money on us, you have a family to take care of.”

“Zayn seriously it’s not a big deal. I don’t think you guys understand that I could light half of my money on fire and I would still have plenty to keep us very comfortable for a long time.” Louis said, trying to calm Zayn down. “This is just me saying thanks for everything you guys have helped us with. If it’s babysitting Al for when Harry and I got out for date night or when we got in the big fight and you guys were there for us. Really, let me do this one thing.” He said seriously.

“Lou we’re family the boys and I are always there for you and we’re happy to watch Al anytime. You don’t have to repay us for anything.” Zayn said, trying to get this through Louis’ head.

“It would just make me feel better if I did this. Please, this is the only thing I’ll pay for I swear. Just let me treat you and the boys to this one thing.”

Zayn huffed and nodded slightly before leaning back against the couch. “Thanks mate.” He said quietly.

“Anything for my favorite lads.” Louis said through a soft smile. “And their girlfriends.” He said through a chuckle.

“Yeah Per is really excited to get away.” Zayn said happily. “It’ll be nice to spend the weekend together.”

“Niall seems like he’s the most excited.” Louis said through a light laugh.

“Holy shit he’s like a 6 year old in a candy shop.” Zayn said. “I don’t know how Harry is gonna put up with him all weekend, especially since he’ll be with Gem.”

“Oi! We’re not that bad!” Niall said as he and Gemma walked into the living room and took a seat on the two seater couch. “It’s not our fault we’re in love.” He said through a chuckle before leaning over and kissing Gemma.

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully as he saw his best mate. “How do you put up with him?” He asked through his own laugh.

“I don’t know how Niall puts up with you.” Gemma said, trying to defend her boyfriend. “He is the sweetest, and funniest person I’ve ever met and yeah he’s a bit hyperactive but when I’m with him I’m never bored. You guys are always calling him annoying but really you know he’s always gonna be there for you.”

Louis and Zayn looked at Gemma with raised eyebrows. Even Niall was a bit taken back by what she said.

Niall looked over softly at Gemma before smiling at her and kissing her sweetly. “Love you.” He said quietly.

“Love you too.” Gemma said through her own grin and kissed him one more time.

“Well shit.” Louis chuckled. “Haz I’m officially calling it!!” He yelled from his spot on the floor.

“Calling what?” Harry asked from the kitchen as he wiped his hands on the towel.

“Gem and Ni.” Louis said.

“What?!” Harry yelled as he stomped over to the living room. “What made you change your mind?!”

“What are they talking about?” Sophia asked completely confused as she sat on Liam’s lap on the recliner.

“I have no clue…” Liam said as he looked between everyone in the room, no one having a clue as to what Harry and Louis were talking about.

Louis chuckled as he turned his head to look at Liam and Sophia. “I have really good intuition, so I called that you and Soph were gonna start dating and that happened. I also called that Zayn and Perrie will probably get married cause really who’s anyone trying to fool with these two.” He said gesturing to Zayn and Perrie who were sitting on the couch with reddened cheeks. “So now I’m calling Gem and Niall, they’re gonna get married and Harry is freaking out cause I’m always right.” Louis said proudly.

“You’re crazy…” Zayn said as he looked down at Louis as he laid on the floor.

“No I’m not!! Why do you think H just spazzed out?! Cause I’m always right! Whether it’s sports games or relationships!” Louis said, trying to defend himself. “When all of you get married to each other I gonna tell you a big I told you so!!” He huffed.

“H is that true?” Niall asked through a chuckle.

“Unfortunately.” Harry muttered as he looked between Niall and Gemma. “He’s never been wrong when he calls something, it’s actually quite annoying.”

“Love you too.” Louis said through a chuckle. “But yeah, officially callin this one.” He said gesturing between his best mate and Gemma.

“Cool!!” Niall said excitedly. “We’re gonna get married.” He sang, making Gemma laugh and poke his side.

“I hate you.” Harry said as he bent over Louis to pick up his sleeping daughter off of his boyfriend’s chest.

“Babe seriously you’re fine.” Louis said through a chuckle as he sat up from the ground.

Harry rolled his eyes before walking out of the living room to put Alexis in her crib for her nap.

“Well I’m calling Harry and Louis!!” Niall said as he wrapped an arm around Gemma.

Louis scoffed. “Mate I called that over two years ago, you’re a bit far behind.”

“You can’t call yourself on your own relationship Lou.” Liam said.

“Well I did.” Louis said as he shrugged. “No doubt in my mind I’m gonna spend forever with that curly haired kid.”

“That’s cute.” Perrie said through a small smile. “You guys are so cute.” She said.

“More like disgusting.” Zayn scoffed. “You should’ve seen them when we went camping. I think Lou was purposefully trying to make us uncomfortable.”

“What?! I didn’t do anything!” Louis said

“Mate the entire weekend you were walking around with your shirt off just so Harry would stare at you and then at night you two couldn’t stop groping each other when we sat by the fire. But to make it even worse, when we all went to bed… Yeah, not the best noises to fall asleep to.” Zayn said with raised eyebrows.

“Okay, yeah, that’s enough! Don’t really wanna heard about my little brother like that, thanks.” Gemma said, not wanting to think about that.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked, coming back into the room to see his boyfriend blushing like mad and his sister looking like she was about to throw up.

“The noises you make when you and Lou do it.” Niall said bluntly, making everyone in the room except for Gemma and Louis burst into laughter as they saw Harry’s eyes go wide.

“I don’t know how Al doesn’t wake up in the middle of the night with all that going on.” Zayn said through a chuckle.

“I hate all of you.” Harry muttered as he walked into the kitchen to take the pizzas out of the oven.

“You guys suck.” Louis said annoyed. “Now he’s not gonna wanna do anything when we’re at the beach.” He huffed.

“Could you even before? Won’t Al be in the room?” Liam asked.

“I got an extra room just so we could have privacy!!” Louis said as he rubbed his hand over his face and his mates were all laughing at him.

“Haz I’m just kidding the noises you make are very nice.” Niall said, trying to make things somewhat better. “Don’t worry, we didn’t even hear anything, we just made it all up.” He said, not wanting Louis to not get some while they were away.

“Whatever.” Harry muttered.

Louis groaned as he threw himself back and laid down on the floor. He felt like his mates ultimately ruined any chances he had to get Harry into bed when they went on vacation next weekend.

“Alright, pizzas done.” Harry called from the kitchen.

Everyone got up from their seats and shuffled to the table where Harry had placed everyones pizzas. They all got plates and began loading them up with food as Harry wiped the counters in the kitchen

“Babe c’mere.” Louis said, tugging on Harry’s arm.

Harry followed Louis into the living room and sat next to him on the couch before looking over at him. “What’s up?” He asked.

“Please just ignore whatever they say, they’re just being arses.” Louis said quietly. “They know it bugs us so they keep bringing it up, but it doesn’t matter what they say alright?”

“Babe I know, I’m not mad.” Harry said as he shook his head. “It’s just weird that they’re talking about it in front of Gem, it’s gross. I mean they can say whatever they want when she’s not here but I don’t really want her knowing these things.”

Louis let out a relieved breath that Harry wasn’t mad. “Thank God. I thought you were pissed.”

“Nah, don’t worry you’ll still get some when we go.” Harry said through a quiet chuckle before kissing Louis quickly. “Maybe even tonight if you play your cards right.” He said through a smirk before standing up and heading towards the kitchen

Louis gulped as he watched his boyfriend walk away but quickly stood up and followed him, determined to be on his best behavior for the rest of the night.

*~*

Louis zipped his and Harry's suitcase before bringing it over to the front door and grabbing everything else they needed for the weekend.

He made sure they had extra clothes, formula, and diapers for Alexis and that she had all of her favorite toys. Liam had already picked up the bassinet and mechanical rocker two days ago when he stopped by and babysat Alexis so he and Harry could go out, so Louis knew that that was taken care of.

He double checked everything before grabbing Alexis and balancing her on his hip. “Alright sweetheart let’s go pick up papa and then we’re off to the beach.” He said happily as he grabbed their bags and making sure he had everything secure in his hands before heading out of the flat.

Louis got down to Harry’s car and dropped their bags before getting Alexis buckled in her carrier. When she was all set he opened the trunk of the car and pushed the stroller back before putting their bags in.

He made quick work of getting in the car and pulling onto the road. Louis loved how easy Harry’s car was to drive, he almost wanted to get one for himself. He wanted to drive Harry’s car to the beach as it was more efficient with gas and it was just nicer and bigger than Louis’. Louis was actually grateful that Harry walked to work this morning.

He made the 5 minute drive to the bakery where Harry works and hopped out of the car before unbuckling Alexis and walking to the entrance of the bakery. When he stepped through the door he was surprised to see his mates already sitting at the little tables the bakery set up.

“Hello everyone!” Louis said happily as he shifted Alexis on his hip.

“Lou!” They all chorused.

“Everyone ready to head out?” Louis asked as he looked around the bakery for Harry.

“Yeah, we’re just waitin for your boyfriend. Already got the goodies.” Niall said through a wide smile as he held up two large bags full of baked treats.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly as he chuckled to himself. “Where is he? In the back?” He asked.

“I’m here, I’m here, calm down.” Harry said as he rushed out of the back of the bakery with an apron on and flour all over him.

Louis scoffed. “Lookin good babe.” He said through a light chuckle.

“Just lemme clean up and we can get goin alright?” Harry asked as he pulled off his apron.

“I’m so excited! I just wanna hang out at the beach.” Niall said happily.

“H I got all the food you wanted and loaded it up in the coolers and put it in my turck.” Liam said.

“Awesome, thanks Li. And I’ll pay you back for whatever it all cost.” Harry said as he wiped off his clothes and made sure he didn’t have flour in his hair.

“Don’t worry about it Haz, just my little contribution to this weekend.” Liam said happily.

Harry smiled gratefully at Liam before looking over to his boyfriend and quickly pecking his lips and taking Alexis from him, pulling her into his chest. “Alright, ready to go gang?” He asked.

Everyone nodded and grabbed their own bags of baked goods before heading out to their cars.

“If you guys want Haz and I will lead the way, you can just follow.” Louis said as they walked through the parking lot.

“Sounds good mate.” Zayn said before he and Perrie hopped in Zayn’s car.

“You took my car?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, It just has more room and everything. You wanna drive?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows.

“No you can babe.” Harry said as he buckled Alexis into her seat.

Louis nodded and hopped into the car. He waited for Harry to get settled before pulling out of the lot and taking off on the road, making sure everyone was following him.

“How was work?” Louis asked as he reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand with his own.

“Good.” Harry breathed out as he combed his fingers through his hair with his free hand. “A bit busy cause it was Friday, but it was bearable. I’m excited to just relax for the weekend.”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be awesome.” Louis said happily as he gave Harry’s hand a light squeeze. “I can’t wait to get Al in her little swimsuit.”

“I wonder if she’ll like going in the water or not. It might be a little too cold for her.”

“We’ll see.” Louis said as he shrugged and made a turn that led him to get onto the highway. “It’s gonna be boiling out all weekend so it’ll be a nice way to cool off.”

Harry hummed as he nodded to himself. “Did you make sure to pack extra sunscreen? I know Niall probably forgot unless Gemma reminded him. Plus I don’t want Al to burn.”

“No worries about my girl, she has my skin, don’t you sweetheart?” Louis asked through a chuckle as he glanced in the rear view mirror, only to see Alexis with a blank expression as she sucked on her pacifier. “But yes I packed extra sunscreen for you and anyone else who needs it.”

“Good.” Harry said happily. “And she may have your skin but I’m still putting some on her. I’m not risking anything.” He said through a light laugh.

“I can’t believe we have the whole weekend to just relax.” Louis said like it was one of the most precious things he could ever have. “Think about it. You, me and Al. No paps or work or practice.” He breathed out.

Harry hummed happily to himself. “I like the you and me part.” He said through a chuckle.

Louis smiled over at Harry before looking back at the road. “I’m happy I went with getting an extra bedroom so we could have some privacy.”

“Just make sure we have a bedroom far away from everyone… Please.” Harry said, not wanting a repeat of what happened when they went camping with the boys.

“Of course love.” Louis said as he glanced over at Harry. “We’ll talk with everyone when we get there and discuss room assignments.” He said through a chuckle.

“And I want to be away from Niall and Gemma.” Harry said seriously.

At that Louis let out a loud laugh as he looked over at his boyfriend.

“Shut up.” Harry muttered as Louis wouldn’t stop laughing. “But really, that’s gross c’mon. Just like Gem probably doesn’t want to be near us.” He huffed.

“Alright, yeah, no rooms near anyone, I got it.” Louis said as he calmed himself down and looked back to the road.

*~*

Harry took a deep breath as he stepped out of the car and into the beach breeze air. He loved how it smelled of salty water and clean air as he stepped towards the back of the car to unbuckle Alexis.

“What do ya think babe?” Louis asked happily as he looked up at the large home.

“Lou it’s incredible.” Harry breathed out as he looked up at the beautiful beach home.

“Louis holy shit you told us you weren’t getting a mansion!!!” Niall said as he bounded out of his car and ran towards the older lad.

“Mate it’s not a mansion, just a big house.” Louis said through a chuckle as he unloaded the trunk of the car.

“Lou this is a mansion…” Zayn said as he walked up to them and squinted his eyes to look up at the house.

“Guys really it’s not, it’s just spacious. C’mon be happy that I didn’t get some little shack that we’d all be cramped in. There’s 9 of us I wanted everyone to have some room.” Louis said, trying to keep everyone calm.

“Well c’mon lets get our stuff inside so I can look around!!” Niall said excitedly before running back towards his car and getting his and Gemma’s suitcases.

Louis chuckled at his best mate before getting everything out of the trunk and letting out a deep breath as it really felt like it was 1,000 degrees out. He closed the trunk before grabbing everything and heading towards the front door. Louis reached under the mat and found the key that unlocked the house, grateful it was there just like the guy renting it out said it would be.

Harry followed Louis up the path to the front door and grabbed one of their bags from him as he looked like he was struggling to put the key in the lock. But when Louis finally opened the door and shuffled their things inside Harry was grateful as they were met with immediate cool air.

“Alright Haz I’m gonna find the room furthest away from the others and put our stuff in there okay?” Louis asked through a chuckle.

“That’s all I ask.” Harry said through his own grin before he leaned forward and kissed Louis quickly.

Louis smiled into the kiss before taking all of the bags and trudging up the stairs in search of a room for them.

Harry smiled at his boyfriend before shaking his head and adjusting Alexis on his hip. As he looked around the entryway to the house he saw that the floor was carpeted and the walls were an off white color. It really was large as a big chandelier hung over them and when Harry walked further into the house he was met with a living room that was about the size of their entire flat.

Overall the entire house was huge, and yes it really was a mansion. As Harry explored the house with Alexis he counted 6 bedrooms, all of them having their own bathroom, a pool that was in a glassed outdoor room with a hot tub connected to it, two dining areas, a kitchen that Harry could only dream to have one day, and a sun deck that had it’s own dining table, grill and fire pit. Harry loved how directly in the back of the house they were met with the beach and he only hoped that they could hear the waves crashing on the shore from their bedroom. But what really got Harry and mostly Niall was the fully equipped gaming and theater room in the basement.

When Harry saw it his jaw nearly dropped as there was a pool table, air hockey table, foosball table, and a huge flatscreen that seemed to take up most of the wall as well as cushioned chairs that was set up like a movie theater.

“Lou I love you, I love you, I love you!!!!” Niall yelled as Louis joined everyone in the game room and Niall couldn’t help but lunge at the older lad.

Louis stumbled back as Niall nearly tackled him in a hug, but he couldn’t help but smile at his irish mate and hug him back. “Only for my best mates.” He said through a chuckle.

“Louis this is incredible.” Perrie said as she looked around the room.

“Yeah mate, this is awesome!” Liam said through a wide smile.

“I’m glad you guys like it.” Louis said happily as Niall released him from his bear hug. “You all pick out your rooms and everything?” He asked.

“Yeah, Per and I are all set.” Zayn said as he was already setting up a game of pool.

“I got a room for Niall and I as he was exploring with H.” Gemma said through a chuckle.

“And I snagged a room for Soph and I, so we’re all set.” Liam said through a wide smile.

“Awesome, so I’ll get whatever room isn’t taken and put Al’s things in there. I think there’s still an extra room anyway.” Louis said as he ran his fingers through his sweaty fringe. “So how about we all unpack and then head down to the beach before coming back here for dinner?” He offered.

“Sounds like a plan.” Sophia said happily before grabbing Liam’s hand and heading towards the stairs.

Everyone else noded their agreement before heading upstairs to the main floor to unpack their things quickly so they could get to the beach faster.

“Babe I’ll put the clothes away if you wanna put the food away.” Louis said as he took Alexis form Harry.

“Sounds good. You’re taking her up there with you?” Harry asked they got to the top of the stairs.

“Yeah she can just sit on the bed. I’ll come down and help you when I’m done.” Louis said before pecking Harry’s lips and walking towards the stairs to get to their bedroom.

*~*

“Look at you in your bathing suit sweet girl. You’re so beautiful.” Louis said through a soft smile before kissing Alexis’ head and scooping her up into his arms.

Alexis gripped Louis’ tank top as he walked over to the bathroom that was in their room before he knocked on the door quickly and popping his head in.

“Babe you done?” He asked, seeing Harry change into his swimming trunks.

Harry looked up as he tied the string to his shorts and nodded his head. “You already put sunscreen on her?” He asked as he made his way out of the bathroom and grabbing their beach bag.

“No I was just gonna do it when we got down there.” Louis said as he began to head out of the bedroom.

The pair gathered everyone and they all made their way outside to the beach, grateful that it was literally right outside their door. Liam and Zayn helped by setting up umbrellas for shade and everyone else laid towels down. But the first thing Harry was determined to do was put sunscreen on Alexis and then himself. He made sure that Niall had some too as they weren’t even outside for 15 minutes and the irish lad was already turning pink.

Louis made himself comfortable on the towel and pulled his tank top off, placing it in his and Harry’s bag before pulling his sunglasses on and laying down. He put his hands behind his head and let out a deep breath as he felt his stress just melt away. That was until he felt a pair of tiny hand on his chest and a little body climb on top of him. When Louis looked down he saw Alexis trying to climb on his chest and he couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“What’re you doin babygirl? Disturbing your father while he’s tryin to tan huh?” Louis asked through a chuckle as he helped Alexis get on his chest fully. “I love your hat by the way did papa pick that out?” He asked as he fixed Alexis’ hat so he could see her beautiful blue eyes.

“He did.” Harry said through a chuckle as he sat next to his boyfriend and leaned down to kiss him.

Louis hummed to himself as Harry kissed him and when he pulled away Louis offered him a soft smile. “Don’t wanna go swimming?” He asked as he looked over and saw all of his mates and their girlfriends splashing around.

Well everyone except Zayn as he was trying desperately to get away from Liam and Niall as they tried to pull him under the water to get his hair wet.

“Not in the mood right now.” Harry said through a shrug.

“When I get hot I’ll take her in. But then I’ll drag you in there with me.” Louis said through a light laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly as he looked down at his boyfriend. “I’m so happy we could do this.” He said quietly.

“Me too.” Louis said just softly as he rubbed Alexis’ back as she laid on his chest.

Harry smiled down at Louis but he quickly snapped his head up as he heard his sister let out a barking laugh. When he looked for her he saw that Niall was trying to playfully drag her into the water. Harry doesn’t know why but for some reason a small smile made it’s way to his face as he watched Niall wrap his arms around her and tried to get her into the water as Gemma was laughing and trying to get away from him.

“They really are quite cute.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle as he watched Gemma and Niall.

Harry let out a small breath as he continued to watch them and just nodded to himself. There was no way that right now, in this moment that he could say it was weird for Niall to be dating his sister. Just from them running around and splashing in the water he could see how much Niall loved her and really that’s all Harry ever wanted for his sister, even if it was with his best mate. His sister was happy, so why couldn’t he be happy for her?

“Alright she’s gettin warm I’m gonna take her in. Wanna come?” Louis asked as he sat up and shifted Alexis on his chest.

Harry shook his head as he looked up at his boyfriend with a soft smile. “It’s okay babe you go.” He said.

Louis nodded before leaning over and kissing Harry quickly before standing up and taking his sunglasses off. “Ready kid?” He asked through a chuckle as he walked towards the water. “How is it?” Louis asked as he walked towards his mates, not wanting the water to be too cold.

“Awesome!!” Niall said as he popped his head out of the water.

Louis chuckled to himself as he made his first steps into the water and Niall was definitely right, the water was the perfect temperature. He worked further into the water and when he was in far enough that Alexis’ legs were touching he made sure she was comfortable before going any further.

“What do you think Al?” Liam asked through a smile as he looked at his niece.

“Judging from that smile I’d say she loves it.” Perrie said through a light laugh.

Alexis was kicking her chubby legs in the water and trying to hit it with her hands as Louis walked further into it. He smiled to himself as he saw how happy Alexis was in the water and he glanced back at Harry to see him laying down in the shade.

“Can one of you take her?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, I got her.” Sophia said happily as she took the baby from Louis’ arms.

Louis said a quiet ‘thank you’ before making his way out of the water and carefully walking towards Harry. He tried to be as quiet as possible and only made his presence known to his boyfriend when he lunged at him and quickly made him stand up.

Harry was startled as he felt someone’s hands on him but when he opened his eyes and saw Louis pulling him to his feet he immediately knew the older lads intentions. “Lou don’t!!” He yelled through a laugh.

Louis didn’t even say anything as he managed to throw Harry and his gangly limbs over his shoulder, making a loud laugh erupt from both boys. “Let’s go swimming!!” He yelled as he began running towards the water with Harry.

Harry was playfully hitting Louis’ back and kicking his legs, not wanting to go in but his efforts were pointless as Louis ran with him as within a second later the older lad was lunging both of them into the water.

Around them everyone was clutching their stomach as they were laughing at the pair. When they finally emerged from the water Harry was gasping for air and Louis couldn’t stop the smile that found it’s way to his face.

“You suck!” Harry said as he wiped the water out of his eyes, but he couldn’t hold off the grin that didn’t seem to want to go away.

“Love you too.” Louis said through his laughter before kissing Harry quickly.

“Aw look at baby tarzan.” Niall teased through a chuckle as he rubbed Harry’s head.

“Get away from me.” Harry said as he slapped Niall’s hand away playfully.

“C’mon Haz it’s really nice!” Liam said as he splashed around the water.

“Yeah, yeah it feels great.” Harry said through a chuckle before splashing Louis in the face. “You twat.”

Louis closed his eyes as Harry splashed him and only when he stopped did the older lad lunge at Harry, making him fall and go underwater.

“Get’em Lou!” Zayn said through a chuckle as he watched the pair wrestle in the water.

“I dunno babe, Harry seems to be gettin Lou down.” Perrie said as she saw the younger lad wrap his arms around Louis and dunk his head under the water.

“Oh shit, go Haz.” Gemma said through a chuckle as she saw her little brother get his boyfriend’s arms behind his back and shove his head into the water.

“Harr-” Louis began to yell but he was cut off as Harry tackled him into the water, sending them both under.

Harry was smiling to himself as he felt Louis try to fight him, but was ultimately failing as Harry was able to hold his arms back. But a second later Harry felt a force knock into him as he was slammed into the water. When Harry shot his head out of the water and gasped for air he was surprised to see Zayn smiling back at him.

“Hey! Don’t hurt Harry!” Niall yelled before lunging at Zayn.

And so the wrestling between the 4 boys began. Harry going after Louis and Niall trying to defend Harry as Zayn tried to defend Louis. All the while Liam stood on the side lines contemplating if he should break it up or not.

“Alright lads, okay, enough splashing around.” Liam said as he cautiously stepped towards the wrestling boys.

But Liam was immediately silenced as Louis pulled him into their big fighting battle. No one knew who they were grabbing but only that their only goal was to shove someones head into the water. Liam didn’t even hesitate when he felt someone jump on his back to throw himself backwards so he and whoever was on him would go into the water. Of course when Liam and whoever was on him emerged Liam should’ve guessed it was Niall.

“Alright let’s leave them to it then.” Perrie said through a chuckle as she saw that the five boys weren’t going to stop anytime soon.

Sophia looked down at the baby in her arms and adjusted her on her hip before walking away from the boys with Gemma and Perrie towards their blankets on the beach. “You’re daddies are very silly.” She said through a quiet laugh as she took a seat under the shade of the umbrellas.

“Seriously they’re all 12.” Gemma said as she looked over at the boys who were jumping on each other and trying to dunk one another’s heads.

“And we’re dating them…” Perrie huffed, making the Gemma and Sophia laugh.

“I don’t know how this little girl puts up with those two, they’re ridiculous.” Gemma said as she looked at her niece.

“We definitely need more girl days. Poor Al is stuck with boys 24/7.” Perrie added in as Alexis began to crawl around on the sand.

Gemma chuckled as she nodded her head. “Harry told me that Lou likes to dress her in different superhero outfits, like superman and spiderman. But H only lets him put them on her when she’s going to bed.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Sophia asked as she laughed to herself.

“You know what Zayn told me about that. He was all proud that he picked them out.” Perrie huffed.

“Yeah little girl, you really need more days with your aunties.” Gemma said as she reached for Alexis, not wanting her to crawl too far away from them.

Sophia chuckled as she nodded to herself. “Perrie how long have you and Zayn been dating?” She asked curiously.

“It’s been about 6 months.” Perrie said happily.

“What about you Gem? How long have you and Niall been dating?” Sophia asked through a smile.

“It’ll be three years in March. God only knows how we made it that long.” Gemma said jokingly.

“Aw c’mon you guys are so cute.” Sophia said as she watched Alexis pick up some sand in her little fist. “You can tell how much he loves you just from how he looks at you.”

“He really is great, I think the boys just like to make fun of him.” Gemma said quietly.

A second later they heard a scream and when they looked up Liam had thrown Zayn over his shoulder only to chuck him into the water before lunging at Niall, making the irish lad crash into the water.

All the girls chuckled as they saw their boyfriends acting like idiots.

“How’s everything with Liam going?” Gemma asked as she pulled Alexis into her lap, trying to make sure she didn’t eat any sand.

“Really great.” Sophia said through a soft smile. “I mean we’ve only been dating for two months, but so far he’s already treated me better than any other guy I’ve ever dated.” She said honestly.

“That’s good. He really is awesome, likes to be a control freak at times, but overall he’s quite the catch.” Gemma said through a chuckle.

“Yeah he has his moments when he over thinks some things but I get him back on track.” Sophia said softly.

Gemma hummed as she nodded to herself. “Good he needs someone like that. Get his head back on straight.” She said through a light laugh.

“Gem!!” Niall yelled as he stumbled out of the water.

Gemma groaned as she saw her boyfriend jogging towards her as he covered his nose with his hand. “What did you do?!” She asked as she saw his hand get bloody.

“I think one of the guys elbowed me in the face.” Niall said as he reached the blankets.

“Oh my God you guys are ridiculous.” Gemma huffed as she stood up to inspect Niall’s bloody nose. “Go inside and clean it up I’ll be in in a second.” She said.

Niall nodded as he leaned his head back, trying to stop his nose from flowing as he headed back to the house.

Gemma ran a frustrated hand over her face before stomping towards the water and when she got there she pushed through the still wrestling boys and found the most probable cause of all of this and grabbed him and pulled him away.

“Ow, ow, ow!!!” Louis yelled as Gemma grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the water.

“You’re done.” Gemma said through gritted teeth, tired of the boys’ ‘fighting’. “Play nice or don’t play at all.” She said as she let go of his ear.

“Geez okay mum.” Louis said quietly as he rubbed his pained ear. “Where’d Ni go?” He asked.

“He went inside cause someone hit him in the face and now he’s bleeding! Just stop fighting!” Gemma said.

“Calm down princess you guys can still fuck later. Just cause he has a bruised nose that won’t ruin his performance.” Zayn said through a smirk.

Harry’s eyes grew wide as he heard Zayn and didn’t waste a second before lunging at him and tackled him into the water. “That’s my sister you arse!” He said as he dunked Zayn’s head.

Louis chuckled at his boyfriend but when he looked up he saw Gemma glaring at him. He put his hands up in defeat before walking towards Harry and pulling him off Zayn.

Zayn gasped for air as Harry finally released him and he was about to go for the younger lad before he saw that Gemma was glaring at the four of them. “Sorry.” He muttered quietly.

“C’mon it’s time we should probably start dinner anyway and Lou you have a daughter that needs a bath.” Gemma said before turning away from the four boys and heading back towards the blankets.

“God who invited their mum?” Liam muttered as he shuffled out of the water with his mates.

The three boys chuckled as they looked over at Liam and followed Gemma. Sure maybe they were acting like teenagers, but really how often were they able to do this? Then again Niall did get hurt so that’s probably why she was pissed.

Everyone packed up their things and Louis scooped up Alexis as they made their way into the house. They all cleaned off and showered before Liam and Harry got out everything they wanted for dinner. Liam was in charge of grilling the barbeque chicken while Harry set up the macaroni salad and getting the corn on the cob together, along with a salad.

Louis got Alexis into the sink in their bathroom, washing away all of the sand and salt off of her before getting her into her batman pajamas and joining everyone else in the living room.

“Hey there’s my favorite superhero!!” Zayn said excitedly as he saw Alexis.

“Cute right?” Louis asked through a smile as he straightened her outfit out.

“H is gonna kill you.” Gemma said through a chuckle as she looked over Niall’s nose to make sure it was okay.

“He’ll be fine.” Louis waved off as he sat on the floor with Alexis. “How’s the nose mate?”

“Good, just a little bruised. I think I got it when I jumped on Zayn’s back.” Niall said as he sniffled a little bit.

“See! It wasn’t anyones fault but yours!” Zayn said.

Niall waved him off as he laid down on the couch and put his head in Gemma’s lap, wanting her to play with his hair. “It was still a good time.” He said through a chuckle.

A second later Harry called for dinner and everyone shuffled out of the living room and Louis brought Alexis’ rocker to the dining room table so she could sit and be with everyone.

*~*

“She get put down okay?” Louis asked Harry before he took a sip of his beer.

“Yeah, she passed right out as soon as I put her in.” Harry said as he put the baby monitor down by his feet before taking a seat next to Louis in front of the fire pit.

“So what’re the plans for tomorrow?” Niall asked before taking a swig of his beer.

Louis and Harry to looked to each other before shrugging. “We can do whatever really. Relax at the beach some more. We can go into town and shop a little bit.” Harry offered.

“We can just see how we feel in the morning.” Liam said as he rubbed Sophia’s back as she sat on his lap.

“I know how a certain someone will feel in the morning.” Louis said quietly so only Harry could hear before taking another sip of his beer.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up as Louis whispered in his ear and winked at him before sitting back in his seat. He couldn’t believe that even with their mates just feet away from them Louis was talking like this. Well he has been drinking since dinner so it may be the beers that are really talking.

The couples had aimless chatter and beers were passed around as they just sat by the fire. Harry kept a careful ear on the baby monitor just in case but the cool night breeze and waves crashing against the sand made him almost want to fall asleep it was so relaxing. He was so grateful that Louis didn’t have a game this weekend and that they were able to get everyone together before they went back to school. It was just a way to clear the slate and wipe everything clean before everything got hectic again.

As the night wore on Harry cut Louis off as he had about 4 beers and he saw his boyfriend scootching closer to him and getting a bit handsy as it got later in the night. Harry didn’t mind at all, if anything he loved everything Louis was whispering to him. He loved how Louis would rub his hand up his thigh and nibble at his ear before whispering something to him, always making the younger lad chuckle quietly to himself as everyone else around the fire look at the pair with raised eyebrows.

Harry saw Louis stand up and looked at him confused before the older lad plopped himself right on Harry’s lap. Louis wrapped an arm around Harry's neck and pulled their heads close together. Harry could smell the beer on Louis’ breath but for some reason he really liked it, it’s not like Louis was drunk he was just a bit buzzed, making him talk slower and lower.

Louis leaned into Harry and kissed his jaw and up to his ear, nibbling at it a little before pulling away. “I think it’s about time we saw goodnight to everyone.” He breathed into Harry’s ear.

Harry pulled away from Louis slightly before nodding quickly and pushing his boyfriend off his lap so he could stand. “Alright we’ll see you all in the morning.” He said quickly as Louis was tugging on his hand towards the house.

Harry grabbed the baby monitor before allowing Louis to lead him through the house and upstairs to the bedroom. The pair decided to just disregard the looks everyone gave them as it was all forgotten as soon as Louis pushed Harry up against the door of their bedroom and crashed his lips onto the younger lads’.

*~*

Louis looked down at his sleeping boyfriends form as he pulled on his workout shorts and a smile found it’s way to his face. He glanced out the window and saw the early morning sun shining over the waves on the beach as he pulled on his arm band for his ipod and getting his headphones. Louis walked over to the bed and gently rubbed Harry’s back.

Harry grumbled and slowly turned over to see his boyfriend shirtless and changed into shorts. “What’re you doin?” He mumbled tiredly.

“I’m just goin for a run, I’ll be back in a hour and half alright?” Louis said quietly.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, way too exhausted to even think about getting up for the next couple hours after what he and Louis did last night multiple times.

“I love you, see you when I get back.” Louis said softly before leaning down and kissing Harry’s curls before heading out of the bedroom quietly.

Louis made his way out of the house and as he walked towards the beach he stretched out his back and arms, trying to warm up a bit. When he got outside he stretched out his legs before putting in his headphones and starting his ipod that was on his arm band before he took off on a steady run.

He doesn’t know why he woke up at 5:30 am and just decided to get up and go for a run as he and Harry maybe fell asleep around 2. But it must be because he was on Alexis’ sleeping schedule and for some reason she didn’t wake up and when Louis did the beach and sunrise seemed too tempting to miss, so why not go for a run? He didn’t have practice yesterday and Louis also felt like he just had to keep up, so running for an hour wouldn’t hurt, especially since he was running on the beach.

He was actually grateful that he packed his sneakers and workout shorts, but a shirt to run in wasn’t so easy to come across so he went without one. But Louis wasn’t complaining as he would’ve just taken it off anyway as it was already warm outside.

Louis could feel his heart rate begin to pick up as he ran along the waters edge of the beach, his music blasting in his ears as the pink and yellow sky was beginning to introduce the sun to the day.

He always found running as a type of escape, much like football was. It gave him time to either think about things or to just disregard anything that was going on his life that he found stressful. But right now he really had some things to think about.

Time was flying by and there was nothing Louis could do to stop it. He and Harry would be celebrating their three year anniversary in October and Alexis would be one years old in December. It was too much too fast. He didn’t want to think that his little girl could grow up, didn’t want to think that she wouldn’t be his baby forever. Sure she was just turning one, but still Louis knew that sooner or later she was going to be walking and talking; making all of these milestone marks and he wished he could just live in this forever.

But what really got Louis up and what made him really want to go on a run to think over some things was Harry. There was no doubt in the older lad’s mind that Harry was the one he wanted to spend forever with. He’s known that for a long time but everyday that Harry doesn’t have a ring on his finger Louis is kicking himself in the arse. The only thing holding Louis back is how young they are. They’re getting adjusted with Al and their schedules with work and footie, not to mention school that starts up in a week, making both of them extremely busy.

But Louis wants this. He wants the good and the bad days that they’ll have in the future. He wants to wake up next to Harry and know he has him forever and that he’s never going anywhere. Louis just doesn’t know if he can do this with the stages that they’re at in their lives right now.

As he thought about these things he felt his heart rate pick up even more and a sheer layer of sweat begin to coat him as he ran. But Louis could only hope that Harry had the same thoughts he did. That the younger lad wanted him as badly as Louis wanted Harry. As he ran Louis could feel the ring he still kept around his neck from their one year anniversary bouncing against his chest. Just feeling it against him made a wide smile come across his face that he and Harry had never taken them off since the day Louis got them.

As Louis thought about it he knew that if he gave it one year, just one more year they’d be ready. They could take that next step with confidence as Louis would graduate uni and hopefully get to the pros.

Louis knew it was a lot to think about, that it was a heavy topic for just an early morning run but this is what he wanted. He wanted Harry to be his husband, to have more kids, to buy a house, to go on vacations like this and spend them with his family. Louis knew they were both young which is why he’s holding it off for a little bit, but as each day passes he only gets more eager for when the time comes when he can get down on one knee.

Louis got back to the house at 6:56 and as he jogged to the back door of the home his legs felt like jelly and he couldn’t wipe the smile that had found it’s way to his face. When he walked through the back door he paused his music and wrapped his headphones around his neck before running his fingers through his sweaty fringe. As he looked down he knew he desperately needed a shower as he was soaking wet with sweat, just looking at his bare chest he was basically glistening.

“Hey Lou.”

Louis turned around startled as he walked through the kitchen and was met with Perrie as she leaned against the counter with tea in her hands. “Geez you scared the shit out of me.” He said through a chuckle. “What’re you doing up so early?” Louis asked as he walked towards her.

“I’m a morning person.” Perrie said as she shrugged. “I could ask you the same thing.” She said through a quiet laugh.

“Al usually wakes up around this time but she was sleeping when I woke up so I just decided to go for a run.” Louis said as he leaned his arms against the cool counter.

Perrie hummed as she nodded. “Well, damn Lou if you weren’t gay I’d be all over you right now.” Perrie said as she looked him up and down. “No girl can resist a sweaty shirtless guy with a six pack.” She said as she winked at him.

Louis chuckled as he shook his head. “I know just imagine how good our kids could have looked.” He said jokingly. “Thank you though… I guess.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Yeah, Harry is one lucky guy to have you.” Perrie said as she put her empty cup in the sink.

“Per are you saying you have a crush on me?” Louis asked in fake surprise, making Perrie chuckle.

“No you idiot.” Perrie said playfully as she rolled his eyes at him. “I’m just saying that he’s lucky to have you cause look at what time it is and you’re up for what? You have the same sleep schedule as your daughter, you’re caring, sweet, funny, and I already mentioned the body but I’ll say it again.” She said through a chuckle.

Louis smiled at her before shaking his head. “No way I suck compared to H. He just… I don’t know I don’t deserve him… But thank you for saying that.” He said softly as he walked over to Perrie and kissed her cheek.

“First of all don’t sell yourself short Lou. And second of all ew, okay girls like looking at sweaty guys, not feeling them. Go shower you stink.” Perrie said as she shoved Louis away from her.

“You got it boss.” Louis said through a quiet laugh and wink before heading out of the kitchen and towards the stairs to get to his and Harry’s room.

As soon as he stepped through the bedroom door Louis could see Harry still sleeping and he was grateful that Alexis hadn’t woken him up. Louis couldn’t help but walk over to Harry and comb his fingers through his boyfriends hair. After everything he thought about on his run he was more than 100% sure that this is what he wanted forever. He’s known since their one year anniversary but now he could actually put it into action.

And Louis didn’t mean too but he couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and kissing his boyfriend sweetly, just wanting to feel his lips on his own.

Harry began to kiss back and that made Louis smile to himself as he leaned down further onto his boyfriend. Harry gripped the back of Louis’ hair and felt that he was sweaty, remembering that he had gone for a run.

As Harry combed his fingers through Louis’ hair Louis moved himself so he was on the bed and straddled his boyfriend as he cupped his cheeks, wanting to deepen the kiss. As Harry felt Louis kiss him he could feel the sparks go off and that usual heat rise up in him, but this was different. He could feel that Louis was trying to tell him something as they moved their lips rhythmically against one anothers and the only thing coursing through Harry’s head was how much Louis loved him. In simple kissing he could feel it and that only made Harry’s own smile grow.

“What got into you this morning?” Harry asked as he rubbed his hand down Louis’ bare back and Louis slowly released him, just hovering inches above him.

Louis looked down at his boyfriend softly before shaking his head as he smiling down at him. “I just love you is all.” And before Harry could even say it back or ‘I know’ Louis leaned down and connected their lips again.

*~*

The rest of the weekend was spent just enjoying the time they had with their best mates and at the beach.

Louis got a tan while Harry got a minor sunburn as he was too worried about giving Alexis 2 coats of sunscreen every half hour that he completely forgot about himself even though Louis reminded him.

For them not being in their flat and Alexis not being near her usual surroundings she was extremely well behaved as she stuck to her sleeping and eating schedule, leaving her daddies with the night, letting them do whatever they wanted.

The couples filled their nights with beers and by the fire pit or playing pool in the game room. But Harry definitely cannot erase the memory of finding his sister and Niall in the hot tub when he and Louis wanted to go in it late at night on Saturday. Louis swore that Niall was trying to suck the life out of her as they were in the bubbling jacuzzi. When Harry saw them he literally ran away, never wanting to see anything like that again.

Louis was able to calm him down enough where they were able to have their own night of fun but it took a good hour before Harry stopped banging his head against the headboard of the bed, wanting to knock the memory out.

Around 4 am on Saturday night Alexis cried over the baby monitor and as Harry was about to get up Louis stopped him and said he would get her.

He made sure to pull on boxers and actually put shorts on as he remembered they weren’t alone in their flat but sharing a house with 6 other people. Louis headed down the hall to Alexis’ room but when he pushed the door open he saw Zayn standing in just his short as he cuddled Alexis to his chest.

Instead of interrupting the pair Louis just quietly walked out of the room, letting his daughter spend some time with her godfather. He made his way back to bed and cuddled to Harry, explaining how Zayn got her before they both fell right back asleep.

When it was time for them to leave on Sunday both Louis and Harry had noticed that Liam and Sophia had definitely gotten closer over the weekend and they couldn’t help but feel like they were responsible for that as this entire vacation was their idea.

As everyone made their way home in their respective cars Louis held Harry’s hand in his own as the talked about nothing, but everything at the same time as the car was filled with bickering, bantering, and laughs. And when Louis glanced in the rear view mirror he saw his beautiful little girl looking right back at him with those beautiful blues.

Louis knew this weekend did them some good. They were able to relax before everything picked up with uni, work and footie, but most importantly Louis knew he was ready to take the next step with Harry in their relationship. He’s wanted it for a long time, but now he could actually do something about it. He could begin to make the plans to have Harry in his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this update taking a little longer, it was just a bit more writing than normal. Hope you all enjoy it! Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!!


	28. Chapter 28

Before Harry and Louis knew it fall came and their three year anniversary was right around the corner.

Harry never thought he would ever get over the bundle of nerves that came to him when he thought of something he could get, or do for Louis and for their anniversary. He thought that maybe he could get one of the guys to watch Alexis so they could go out to a nice dinner. But when it comes to a gift Harry was kind of at a loss. He thought about it weeks before their anniversary even came up and as each day passed he just got more and more anxious.

A week before their anniversary though as Harry was picking up their bedroom he found Louis’ tattered fall coat laying on the floor. As soon as Harry picked it up and saw how runned down it looked he immediately got an idea.

Harry made quick work of getting Louis’ laptop and searching the web, wanting to get his gift before he got back home from his walk with Alexis.

A half hour later Harry had ordered the gift and erased the computers history before putting it back in it’s place, wanting it to seem like it had never been touched.

“He’s gonna love it Haz.” Niall said as he laid on the couch and ate some crisps.

Harry smiled over at his irish mate as he walked back into the living room and took a seat on the recliner. He was grateful that Niall had stopped by to hang out for a bit as Liam went to the park with with Louis and Alexis. “Thanks mate, I hope it gets here in time. I put that express shipping on it, but until it’s here I won’t stop worrying.” He said through a chuckle.

“It’ll be fine.” Niall waved off as his mouth was full. “So do ya think Lou is gonna pop the question?” He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at the younger lad.

“What?” Harry asked, nearly choking on air.

“Do you think he’s gonna ask you to marry him? Seriously Haz it’s a simple question.” Niall huffed.

“Niall that is not a simple question!!” Harry said with wide eyes.

“Harry it’s yes or no, pick one.”

“Then no, I don’t think he will.” Harry said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“What? Why?” Niall asked with furrowed eyebrows.

At that Harry’s heart nearly stopped. Had Louis talked to Niall about proposing? Did Niall know something Harry didn’t? “H-he didn’t say he was to you… Did he?” Harry stuttered out quietly.

“No.” Niall said as he munched on some more crisps. “I dunno just when we came back from the beach trip he’s been actin kinda funny, but in a good way. Like he’s just lookin at you with even bigger heart eyes than he normally does, so I just thought that maybe he had something big planned.”

Harry stayed silent in his seat as he looked at his best mate. Niall was talking about this like it wasn’t a big deal, but to Harry it was everything. When Louis got down on one knee when Harry graduated and tricked him his heart stopped as he saw what his boyfriend was doing.

Harry knew he wanted to spend forever with Louis but with everything that was going on back then when he graduated he really didn’t know what his answer would be to Louis if he actually had been proposing.

With where they are in their lives right now though maybe. They were really starting to get the hang of everything with school, work and Louis’ footie popularity escalating. But as Harry thought about it he was thinking maybe another year they could get there. They could take their relationship to the next level.

“Harry?” Niall asked, taking the younger lad out of his trance.

Harry perked his head up and saw his best mate looking at him worriedly.

“You okay Haz?” Niall asked with furrowed eyebrows. “Like don’t you wanna get married?” He asked.

Harry rubbed a hand over his face before nodding. “I’ve been thinking about marrying Lou since our one year anniversary as stupid as it sounds.” He said sheepishly through a quiet chuckle. “But back then it was only something I could dream about and now that it could actually happen…” Harry trailed.

“Mate you’re actually scaring me.” Niall said nervously.

“No, no! Like yes, of course I’d marry him it’s just crazy to think that we actually could.” Harry said as he felt his insides warm at the mere thought of having Louis forever.

Niall let out a deep breath as he rubbed a hand over his face. “Shit Harry you almost made me have a heart attack!!”

“Why?” Harry asked through a chuckle.

“Cause Zayn and I got a bet goin. He says that Lou will pop the question sometime next year but I think it’ll be soon. He made the bet like £200 so I don’t wanna lose.” Niall explained through a huff.

“Why are you betting on our relationship?!” Harry asked.

“Calm down curly.” Niall said through a chuckle. “At least you’re one of those couples where we can bet on your wedding and not when you’ll break up. Everyone knows you’re bound to be Harry Tomlinson sooner than later.”

“And how do you know I’ll be the one to take his last name? What if he wants my last name?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

Niall scoffed as he looked over at his best mate. “Haz we all know you’re the chick in the relationship. You’re taking his name.” He stated without a trace of doubt in his voice.

Harry just rolled his eyes at his irish mate. But then again the more he thought about it Harry Tomlinson did have a nice ring to it.

*~*

“What’re you and Haz doing for your anniversary?” Liam asked as he walked with Louis through the park.

“I dunno yet. We’re probably just gonna go out to dinner and give each other gifts. We don’t like to make a big production of things.” Louis said as he shrugged.

“When is it? Next Saturday?” Liam asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Louis nodded as he slowly pushed Alexis’ stroller as they walked through the brisk fall air. “Yeah, already got his gift stashed in our room.” He said through a chuckle.

Liam chuckled to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked over at his best mate. “What’d ya get him?” He asked.

“It’s one of the new laptops that Apple just put out. Thought he could use one for school. His classes are during the day when I have work so he’s been using my laptop but it’ll be hard if we both have a paper to do or something so I just got him one instead of us having to share.” Louis said.

Liam scoffed as he shook his head. “Always knew you’d be the one to spoil the shit out of him and Al.”

Louis chuckled at Liam before looking back ahead of him as they walked along the path. “They deserve it.” He said quietly. “H and I actually talked the other day about making sure we don’t spoil her too much though. We don’t wanter growing up having everything handed to her.”

“That’s good though.” Liam said as he nodded to himself and kicked a rock that was in front of him. “So if you and Harry are goin out Saturday Soph and I can watch her if you want.” He offered.

“What? Li it’s fine, it’s Saturday, go out and do normal 20 year old things.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Lou really we want to. We’re not really part of the party scene, we’d much rather just put on a movie and chill on the couch.” Liam said as he shrugged. “Plus it gives me some time with Al. I feel like Niall is constantly trying to maker her like him and Zayn is just protective so he doesn’t want anyone touching her.” He said through his own laugh.

Louis huffed as he steered Alexis’ stroller around a puddle and kept walking at their slow pace. “Seriously Li I was just gonna drop her off at my mum and Dan’s place, you don’t have to.”

“Louis if you don’t let me spend time with my niece I’m going to kidnap her.” Liam said through a chuckle.

Louis smiled over at his best mate before bumping their shoulders. “Alright.” He said quietly. “Thank you, we really appreciate it.”

“Of course mate, I’d do anything for you boys.” Liam said softly through his own grin.

Louis let out a deep breath as he looked down at the stroller, unable to see his daughter as she was facing forward, so he wasn’t sure if she was awake or asleep. “Can I ask you something?” He said quietly

Liam looked over at Louis worriedly before nodding. “Yeah, sure Lou, whats up?”

“Do you-” Louis began as he scratched the back of his head. “Do you ever think that with Harry and I having Al we kind of dragged you and the boys into growing up with us. Like growing up too fast and having to miss our ‘young party years’ or whatever?”

“What?” Liam asked with furrowed eyebrows. “Why would you ask that? Of course not.” He said seriously.

Louis shrugged as he pushed the stroller. “I dunno mate I mean I feel like Harry and I are always asking one of you guys to watch her just so we can go out. Or when you, Ni and Zayn go out and want us to go along but we can’t cause we have Al.” He muttered quietly.

“Lou why would you ever think that?! Of course not!” Liam rushed out. “In case you haven’t noticed we fight over who gets to watch her. And yeah maybe sometimes it would be cool if you and Harry came out to drink with us or something but you have a kid, we get it.” He said, wanting to clear Louis’ head of these thoughts.

“But do you think that we’re like making you guys grow up too fast with us?” Louis asked worriedly.

“Lou stop.” Liam said pulling on Louis arm to make him stop walking and look at him. “Listen… Yeah we all grew up a bit when Harry got pregnant, but it’s not cause of you guys. The boys and I want to be there for you and if that means not acting like a bunch of stupid 20 year olds every night then so be it. But we still have those weekends when we can be. You and Harry didn’t make us do anything.” He said softly.

Louis looked up at his best mate and nodded. This is why he’s always liked talking to Liam about these things, Louis knew that he would get an honest answer or opinion when it came to Liam. “Thanks mate.” He said quietly through a small smile. “I dunno I just keep feelin bad that we’re like holding you guys back or something.” Louis said as he began pushing the stroller forward.

“Don’t think like that Lou.” Liam said as he shook his head. “We’ll always be there for you guys, no matter what.” He said through a soft smile as he clapped his best mate on the back.

*~*

“Harry!! Harry c’mere!!” Louis said excitedly.

Harry snapped his head up as he heard Louis and pulled on his suit jacket before running out of their bedroom and to the living room. “What?! What’s wrong?!” He asked looking around frantically.

“Look!!” Louis said.

Harry looked over at his boyfriend who was standing but bending down. As he got a closer look he saw his daughter clutching her daddy’s fingers as she put one chubby leg in front of the other, trying to move herself forward. Harry put a hand over his mouth as Louis very slowly shuffled forward with her, trying her get her to move her legs.

“Oh my God, when did she start doing that?!” Harry asked in amazement as he looked at his little girl. “She isn’t supposed to be able to walk like that for another month!”

“Our girl is just brilliant.” Louis said through a wide smile as he held Alexis’ hand just a bit tighter so she wouldn’t fall.

“She didn’t just stand up by herself did she?” Harry asked through his own grin.

“No I was just cleaning up a little bit and she grabbed my pants and pulled herself up, so I offered my hands to her and she just grabbed my fingers and started movin!!” Louis said excitedly.

Louis smiled down at his daughter before she decided to just sit down on the floor and begin to crawl as she saw it was much faster and she could get where she wanted to go. Louis chuckled at her as she began to crawl around the living room, finally settling on her blanket and picking up her stuffed lion.

“Are you ready to go?” Harry asked as he took in his boyfriend’s appearance.

“Yeah just waiting for Li and Soph.” Louis said happily.

“You look great by the way.”  Harry said, loving Louis’ classic black suit with a white button up, thin black tie, and not forgetting his thick black rimmed glasses.

“Thanks babe, as do you.” Louis said happily as he made his way over to his boyfriend to give him a kiss.

Harry hummed against Louis lips and was about to pull him in closer before he heard a knock at their door. He let out a huff as he released Louis and backed away just inches from his boyfriend. “Come in.” He said before pecking Louis’ lips one more time.

“Hello boys!” Liam said through a wide smile as he entered the flat with Sophia behind him. “Wow you guys look great.” He said seeing as they were both wearing very fancy suits.

“Thanks mate.” Louis said softly. “So she’s already bathed and fed, right now she’s just kinda playin. She should go to bed around 7:30 or 8, but she might just pass out any minute and we should be back around 11. That all sound okay?” He asked as he and Harry got their shoes on.

“Yeah, all sounds good.” Liam said happily.

“Oh and just a minute ago I had her kind of walking. You know she was holding onto my fingers and somewhat moving her legs forward.” Louis said through a chuckle. “So if you want to do that with her that’d be awesome.” He said through a wide smile.

“Did she really?” Sophia asked with her own grin.

“Yeah my girl is ahead of the game.” Louis said fondly as he looked at his daughter. “Alright we ready to head out?” He asked, turning to Harry, not wanting to be late for their reservation.

Harry nodded before going over and kissing Alexis quickly. “Love you babygirl.” He said softly. “We’ll see you two later.” Harry said before following Louis out the door.

“Can we take your car?” Louis asked as they got to the parking lot.

“Of course. Is everything alright with your car?” Harry asked as he passed Louis his car keys.

“Yeah, yours is just nicer.” Louis said through a chuckle as he opened the car door for Harry.

“Why don’t you get a new car then?” Harry asked once Louis got into his own seat and turned the key in the ignition.

“Cause theres nothing wrong with my car.” Louis said as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. “When it starts breakin down and getting rusty will I get a new one.” He said through a chuckle.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend as he reached over and placed his hand gently on the older lads thigh. Of course Louis would be willing to blow money on everyone but himself.

*~*

“Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles, It’s great to see you again.” The maitre-d said happily as he saw the pair walk into the restaurant.

Louis and Harry smiled politely at the older man before shaking his hand. “We always love coming back.” Louis said.

He had found that the employees of Scotti’s really grew fond of them as they stop in about once every other week. But then again ever since they went here the first time all those months ago to use the gift card Zayn got Louis for his birthday it had become a favorite of the pair.

“We have your usual table waiting.” The maitre-d said with a smile as he led Harry and Louis to the back of the restaurant. “Here you are. If you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask.” He said as he placed their menus down on the table and made sure everything was situated.

Louis nodded and smiled gratefully at the man as he pulled Harry’s chair out for him and then took his own seat across the table.

“Maybe we come here too much. Seriously like we have our own table and the guy knows our names.” Harry said as he put his napkin in his lap.

“No way, that just makes this place more special. And besides I would never give up the food here, way too good to just let go.” Louis said through a chuckle as he looked at the menu, always wanting to get something new when they come here.

Harry hummed his agreement as he nodded his head, deciding himself what he should try this time. “What’re we gonna do when we’ve tried everything on the menu?” He asked, seeing that he and Louis tried about half the things the menu offered.

“Start back at the beginning.” Louis said through a smile as he glanced up at his boyfriend through his glasses.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly as he decided what he wanted to eat and placed his menu down. “What’re you gettin then?” He asked.

“I think I’m gonna try the lemon and garlic seared salmon this time.” Louis said as he furrowed his eyebrows at the menu. “But I wanna get those egg roll mexican things that we got last time for an appetizer with the good sour cream thing or whatever.”

“The Sante Fe eggroll?” Harry asked through a chuckle.

“Yes!” Louis said excitedly. “That one! Ugh it was so good. I think I had five of them last time.”

“Yeah and we only got six, so thank you for leaving me with the one.” Harry said as he shook his head and smiled at his boyfriend.

“Okay, fine I’ll leave two for you this time.” Louis huffed jokingly as he placed his menu down.

Harry hummed, knowing Louis will probably take all of them. He didn’t mind though. It was their anniversary and Harry felt like being a bit generous.

“Hello Mr.Tomlinson, Mr. Styles, what can I get for you this evening?” The waiter asked as he came up to their table.

“Tanner I told you to call us Louis and Harry, enough of this mister stuff. Especially since we see you every other week.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Alright sir.” Tanner said through his own quiet laugh. “What can I get you guys?”

“H you wanna get wine tonight?” Louis asked, knowing every now and then Harry liked having a glass and since it was their anniversary maybe he wanted to celebrate with a glass.

“Please.” Harry said, really feeling like he could have a glass or four.

“Alright Tanner my man we’re gonna have whatever red wine you guys are serving tonight and those Santa Fe egg rolls. For my meal could I get the lemon and garlic seared salmon?” Louis asked as he passed his menu to Tanner.

“Of course sir. And for you Harry?” Tanner asked as he took their menus.

“Could I have stuffed flank steak? And could I get it rare but not like super bloody?” Harry asked through a chuckle.

“No problem.” Tanner said happily. “I’ll put your orders in and bring out our wine.” He said before walking back towards the kitchen.

Louis followed Tanner with his eyes as he watched him walk back towards the kitchen. He wasn’t sure how old Tanner was, he couldn’t have been much older than him and Harry but he worked at such a posh restaurant it was impressive. He seemed to be the youngest person working here actually. But Louis only knew that because when they first came here they met all of the staff as they asked for pictures and autographs.

“Louis.” Harry said as he kicked Louis’ leg under the table.

“Ow! What was that for?” Louis asked as he looked back to his boyfriend and rubbed his soon to be bruised shin.

“Were checking him out?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

“What? No, no, no! I mean yes, I was looking at him, but then I started thinking about something and I guess I just zoned out.” Louis rushed out, not wanting Harry to be mad at him.

“What were you thinking about then?” Harry asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows.

“I just wanted to know how old he was. He looks a bit young to be working in this kind of restaurant.” Louis said quietly.

If possible Harry raised his eyebrows even more and gave Louis that look ‘are you kidding me’.

“Babe I wasn’t checking him out, I swear!” Louis said, seeing Harry get a bit annoyed. “Do you really think on our three year anniversary I would take you out for dinner and then check out some waiter who looks like he’s 12? Really? Harry, I will never, ever, ever, ever look at anyone the same way I look at you.” He said quietly.

Harry was able to keep his poker face for a little bit, but seeing Louis get desperate to be forgiven was too much and Harry broke into a wide grin. “I know I just wanted to hear you say it.” He said through a chuckle.

Louis sat there in shock for a second before he just smiled and shook his head at his boyfriend. “You suck.” He said jokingly.

Harry shrugged and nodded just as Tanner came back with their wine.

“Here you two are.” He said placing the bottle down on the table along with two glasses.

“Tanner, my boyfriend here was wondering how old you are.” Harry said as he sent a smirk over to Louis, who was looking back at him wide eyed.

“I’m 19.” Tanner said through a smile as he poured their glasses.

“Ya here that babe, just one year younger than you. Maybe you have a shot.” Harry said teasingly.

Louis felt his cheeks immediately heat up as he looked up at Tanner and saw the younger lad looking at him quizzically. “He’s just being an arse please ignore him.” He muttered.

“No offense Louis but I’d rather go for Harry.” Tanner said through a chuckle.

At that Harry let out a barking laugh and he clapped his hands as he heard that. “Oooh sorry Lou.”

“What?! How is he better than this?!” Louis asked as he gestured to himself.

Tanner shrugged. “It’s the hair.” He simply said before smiling at the pair one more time and taking off back towards the kitchen.

“Well there goes his tip.” Louis muttered.

“Oh c’mon Lou, you’re fine. We were just messin with ya.” Harry said as he calmed his laughter. “You get me jealous, I get you more jealous, that’s how the game goes.” He said like it was obvious.

“Well I don’t like this game then.” Louis said through a pout before he picked up his wine glass and took a sip.

Harry rolled his eyes before he did the same. As he sipped at his wine he was really happy they had gotten it because it tasted delicious. Better than any other wine he or Louis have ever ordered.

“When we’re married I’m not playing this shitty little game of yours.” Louis said after he swallowed his wine.

Harry scoffed as he put his glass down. “You don’t have to play, but I will.” He said through a smirk.

“I don’t think our children will appreciate their father flirting with every guy.” Louis said as he shook his head and bit his lip.

“What are you even saying right now?” Harry asked through a chuckle. “We’re getting married and having more kids? Thanks for telling me about our life changing plans Lou.” He said jokingly.

A moment later Tanner brought out their appetizer and Louis dug right in. “Don’t pretend you know that it’s not gonna happen.” Louis said like it was obvious as his was mouth full.

Harry hummed and nodded because well, yeah it was most definitely true that they were going to get married and have more kids. It’s just a matter of when they’ll do all of these things. “How many more kids are you trying to make me have?” He asked through a chuckle.

“At least two more.” Louis said immediately. “Maybe three.”

“Geez Lou.” Harry said as he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.  Of course Louis would want a house full of kids. “We’ll see if I still like you by our second.” He joked.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly as he had his mouth too full, almost too full he was having trouble breathing but he had to make sure he got as many of the little eggroll things he could.

About 20 minutes later Tanner brought their meals out and both boys were completely lost in their food. Louis made sure to take his time eating as last time they were here he nearly choked he was eating so fast. Plus he wanted to savor the flavor that erupted in his mouth everytime he took a bite.

After about every forkful both Harry and Louis sipped at their wine, easily working their way to the bottom of the bottle. But Louis cut himself off after two glasses as he had to drive home. Harry though had no problem finishing off what Louis wasn’t going to drink.

When the pair was done eating and feeling like they were ready to burst they ordered a chocolate cake to share, and Harry just needed to order another glass or two of wine. So by the time Louis paid for the bill Harry needed help standing up and putting his coat on. Even though he was a bit drunk Louis couldn’t but laugh at him.

“Thank you Tanner, we’ll see you in two weeks.” Louis said through a chuckle as he wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist.

“Bye Louis, good luck with Harry.” Tanner said through his own laugh as he walked the pair to the door.

Louis smiled at the younger lad before pushing the door open and shuffling his boyfriend forward. “C’mon babe, let’s get you home.” He said as they made their way to the car.

Louis opened the door for Harry and had to kind of push him inside since he was being a bit stubborn. But eventually Louis was able to buckle the younger lad’s seatbelt and make his own way over to his seat.

“Haz stop, you gotta keep that buckled.” Louis said as he saw Harry trying to get out of his seat, even though they were in a moving car.

“You never let me have any fun.” Harry whined and slurred as he threw his head back against the headrest.

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend, finding it hilarious when Harry got drunk because he very rarely ever did. But Louis did not find it hilarious when he felt his boyfriend’s hand quickly moving up his thigh.

“Harry!” Louis nearly shrieked as he felt him, almost swerving off the road.

“Well if you drove faster we could get home sooner.” Harry slurred as he refused to move his hand from Louis.

“Harry I’m already going over the speed limit, would you just move your hand please.” Louis nearly begged as he already felt his pants getting tighter.

Harry didn’t even respond but squeeze his hand, making Louis nearly choke on air.

For the rest of the ride Louis was whining and seriously trying to contain himself but as soon as he pulled up to their building both boys ran out of the car. And before the elevator doors even closed Harry was pushing Louis up against the wall and crashing his lips onto the older lads. Louis was sure that at this point Harry wasn’t even drunk, just messing with him as he enjoyed being a tease at times.

As the elevator worked it’s way up to their floor Harry was working Louis’ suit jacket off and loosening his tie to unbutton his shirt. When the door opened Harry didn’t even release Louis as he just grabbed him by his hips and pulled him backwards. Louis made sure he had his jacket in his hand as they made their way to their door and once they got there Harry didn’t even hesitate to shove Louis into it, making a small thump noise as his back hit it.

Louis gasped and as he did so he lost the feeling of Harry’s lips on his own as the younger lad began to work down his jaw and neck. “H-Harry.” Louis stuttered out. “We ugh, w-we need to stop and go inside.”

Harry groaned and released his lips from Louis’ neck and opened the door, making Louis stumble back a bit as he was leaning against it.

“Hey boys. Have a good night?” Liam asked through a smile as he heard his best mates come into the flat.

“Yeah, it was uh, it was great.” Louis breathed out as he was still trying to catch his breath. He kicked off his shoes as Harry did and tried to adjust his pants so he wouldn’t seem so noticeable. “So thanks for um watching Al and everything, we appreciate you guys coming over and everything.” Louis said, trying to give the subtle hint to get out.

Harry didn’t even say anything. He just started pulling off his jacket and unbuttoning his waist coat and shirt, trying to already get out of his clothes.

Louis really had to hold back a moan as he watched his boyfriend basically teasing him as he made his way to the bedroom, undressing the entire time while Louis was stuck trying to get Liam and Sophia out.

“Lou I had no idea Al was becoming a biter. Her two little front teeth can really do some damage.” Liam said through a  chuckle as he and Sophia got off the couch.

Louis had to pull his glasses off and rub a hand over his face as at this point he was just getting frustrated. “Listen mate I would love for you to stay and chat but I have my boyfriend naked in my bedroom right now.” He said quietly. “So I will see you both on Monday. Goodbye, goodnight and thank you.” Louis said, shooing them out the door.

Liam opened and closed his mouth unsure of what to say so instead he just nodded and said a quiet goodbye to Louis before leaving.

As soon as the door was shut Louis pulled off his tie and dropped his suit jacket on the floor as he nearly ran to the bedroom and he pullef his shirt off.

“Holy shit could you be any slower?” Harry complained.

Louis didn’t even say anything. Instead he climbed onto the bed and crashed his lips onto Harry’s as he straddled the younger lad’s waist.

*~*

“We never gave each other our gifts.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s neck as they both got their breathing back to normal.

Harry groaned as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “No, too tired to get up, just stay in bed.” He said as he body felt like jelly.

Louis chuckled to himself as he picked his head off of Harry’s sweaty chest and combed his fingers through his hair. “Normally I’m the one trying to get you to stay in bed.” He said quietly through a soft smile.

Harry hummed as he pulled Louis impossibly closer to him, not wanting him to get up. “Too tired to move.” He mumbled.

“Babe we only did it twice are you seriously being weak on me right now, really?” Louis asked before connecting his lips to Harry’s neck.

Harry groaned as soon as soon as he felt Louis’ lips on him. They may have only done it twice but Harry was sure it was some of the best sex he’s ever had in his life, thus why he refuses to move. He’d let Louis do whatever he wants to but Harry knew he needed a break at least for another 15 minutes before they started something back up.

“If you tell me where my gift is I’ll get up and get it.” Louis said as he released Harry.

“Can’t we just do it in the morning? Like shit Lou it’s already 3 am, just let me go to sleep.” Harry mumbled.

“But I want it now.” Louis whined as he leaned his forehead on Harry’s chest.

Harry huffed and ran a hand through his sweaty curls before looking down at his boyfriend, only to see him pouting. “It’s under the bed.” He muttered, not able to resist Louis’ puppy eyes.

Louis grew a wide smile on his face as he immediately rolled off of Harry and reached under the bed. He felt a box and his smile only got bigger as he pulled it onto the bed.

Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend but couldn’t help the fond smile that made it’s way to his face. “There’s really two gifts, they’re both in there.” He said as he sat up and leaned against the headboard.

“What? But I only got you one.” Louis said with furrowed eyebrows.

“Babe one of them you kind of already got. Just… Just open it.” Harry said as he rubbed a tired hand over his face.

Louis looked at Harry confused before looking back at the box and nearly ripping it open. Harry had no clue how Louis had so much energy with it being so late and after what they did just 10 minutes ago.

“I was looking for this!!” Louis said in shock as the first thing he pulled out of the box was the little black book Harry gave him on their one year anniversary, filled with all the things Harry loved about Louis.

“Thought I should update it. Got another 20 pages in.” Harry said through a soft smile as Louis began to flip the pages.

**101\. The fact that you still blush when I kiss you**

**102\. The way your hair sticks up in the morning**

**103\. The way you walk me to the door when I leave the flat and kiss me goodbye**

**104\. How you’re constantly being spontaneous**

**105\. The way you brag about me being your boyfriend**

**106\. The way you laugh at my horrendous jokes and puns**

**107\. How you’re ready to change if you understand you did something wrong**

**108\. When you look at me and I still get butterflies**

**109\. The way you can tell how I’m feeling from just one glance**

**110\. How you’re the best father and boyfriend anyone could ever ask for**

“Got all the way to 200.” Harry said softly as Louis continued to read down the ever growing list.

Louis tried to read the pages but it was hard as his eyes were pooling with tears and the only light coming into the room was from the wall of windows they had in their room. “God Harry…” He said quietly as he was able to read some of them.

“Don’t worry in the next year or two it should all be filled out. I’ll have to get you a new book.” Harry said through a tired smile as he rubbed Louis’ back.

Louis didn’t even say anything. He just dropped the book in his lap and turned around to crash his lips onto Harry’s. “I love, I love you so much.” He mumbled against the younger lad.

Harry smiled into the kiss and as Louis released him he couldn’t help but peck his lips one more time. “Well I don’t know if you know this but…” He began to say sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. “I love you too.” He said through a soft grin.

“Yeah I know you idiot I have a book with 200 reasons why.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle before kissing his boyfriend again. “You know, when we got in that big fight I read it like 50 times. Even carried it around with me all day.” He said quietly, not meeting Harry’s eyes.

“Why?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Louis bit his lip and picked his head up, finally looking at his boyfriend. “Cause I needed to remind myself that you still loved me.” He barely whispered.

Harry looked at his boyfriend softly before wrapping his arms around the older lad and pulling him into his chest. “I never stopped. I’ve loved you since I was 15 and trust me, I always will.” He said before he leaned down and kissed Louis’ head.

Louis smiled to himself as he tucked his head into Harry’s neck. “Those were the two shittiest days of my life.” He said through a chuckle.

Harry hummed his agreement as he released the older lad. “Well you still have your actual gift, so why don’t you see what else is in the box.”

Louis grinned and nodded before kissing Harry quickly one more time and sitting up to see what was left in the box. When he pulled away a couple pieces of tissue paper Louis saw something that was like a black cloth. As he pulled it out he saw it was a coat, but not just any coat. It was a black Burberry wool peacoat.

Louis’ jaw nearly dropped as he saw it, he couldn’t believe how amazing it was. “Shit Harry this must’ve cost a lot.” He said, seeing the quality of it and knowing it was from Burberry.

“I can spoil you sometimes too love.” Harry said through a quiet chuckle as he saw his boyfriends reaction.

“I’ve been needing a new coat, this is awesome.” Louis said through a soft smile. “Thank you, I love it and I love you.” He said before looking back at Harry and closing the distance between them to connect their lips.

“Of course.” Harry said tiredly as Louis released him. “Can we go to bed now?”

“What?! No! I need to give you my gift!” Louis said before he reached under his bedside table and pulled out a medium sized box.

“Oh yeah, you definitely wrapped this.” Harry said through a chuckle as he sat up and took the terribly wrapped box from Louis.

“Well I didn’t have time to get my mum to do it.” Louis muttered as Harry pulled off the wrappings.

Harry just laughed as he tore the rest of the wrappings off of the box. “Oh shit Lou, look at this thing.” He said shocked as he saw the brand new and latest laptop that was out on the market.

“I got the guy at the store to set it all up for you. He put all your pictures and music on there I even set your background up.” Louis said happily.

“Really?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows. “What picture did you use for it?”

“It’s the one that Niall took while we were at the beach. You know it was us and Al with the water behind us and we were crouching in the sand.”

“One of my favorites.” Harry said through a small smile. “Thank you so much, this’ll be awesome for school and everything, thank you.” He said before gently connecting his lips to Louis’.

Louis hummed against Harry’s lips and couldn’t stop the smile that came to his face. “Alright love, now I am giving you permission to go to sleep.” He said once Harry released him.

Harry put all the gifts they had on the bed on the floor before rolling back towards Louis and hovering over him, making it so both his hands were on either side of his head. “I dunno love…” He said before attaching his lips to Louis’ neck. “I think I got my energy back up.” Harry said through a smirk as he worked up Louis’ neck and jaw.

Louis could only moan as he felt that familiar heat rise up in him. Before he even knew what he was doing Louis grabbed Harry by his hips and rolled both of them over so Louis was hovering over Harry. He didn’t even waste a second before crashing their lips together.

*~*

Harry heard the faint sound of an alarm and without opening his eyes he blindly reached for his bedside table and hit his phone until the sound stopped. He doesn’t ever remember setting an alarm. Harry usually only does that when Louis has a game.

Wait… Louis has a game…

Just at thinking that Harry shot straight up and quickly grabbed his phone, checking the day and sure enough Louis has a game in a couple hours. He rubbed a hand over his face and looked down at his lightly snoring boyfriend who was sprawled out on the bed.

Harry wasn’t even sure if Louis would be able to function today, let alone play football. They didn’t fall asleep until around 5:30 after last night and not even that but Louis had wine last night, and he’s not suppose to during the season. He couldn’t believe they had both just forgot about it. But then again it was their anniversary and they did have other things on their minds.

“Lou… Louis… C’mon babe you gotta get up.” Harry said as he softly rubbed his boyfriend’s back.

“Idon’twanna.” Louis mumbled into his pillow as he refused to open his eyes or move.

“Louis you have a game later.” Harry said, knowing that that would grab his attention.

“What?” Louis asked very suddenly awake. “Ugh no, no, no I thought it was next weekend.” He whined as he threw his head back onto the pillow.

“No it’s the last game of the season today, sorry babe.” Harry said sympathetically as he rubbed Louis’ back. “You can relax for maybe an hour before you really need to get up. I’m gonna go wake up Al and get her ready for the day alright?” He asked before leaning down and kissing Louis’ hair.

Louis hummed and nodded as he got comfortable on the bed again, sprawling out even more as Harry got off the bed.

Harry chuckled at his boyfriend before searching the floor for his boxers and a pair of pajama pants. When he found them he quickly pulled them on and walked out of his room and to Alexis’ room. Harry was quite surprised that she actually hadn’t woken up yet, but then again she was sleeping a lot more than normal. He thought that maybe she was just growing and was more tired than normal. But when Harry walked into the nursery he was surprised to see Alexis wide awake as she was just sitting up in her crib and chewed on her teething ring.

“Hey little girl, when did you wake up?” Harry asked through a chuckle as he picked her up and immediately took her to the changing table.

As Harry began to change Alexis she did what she normally does and reached for the ring that hung at Harry’s chest and tried to pull it into her mouth.

“Sweetheart how many times do I have to tell you that you can’t eat this?” Harry asked as he took the ring out of her grip.

But Alexis couldn’t resist as it was just hanging over her, basically asking for her to reach for it. Sometimes Harry wore a shirt and was able to tuck his necklace into it, but today was not one of those days.

“Alexis Marie take that out of your mouth.” Harry said as he pulled the ring away from her again, making the baby start to whine.

Harry made quick work of getting Alexis into her footie gear, but instead of shorts he put on black joggers and even got a little sweatshirt with ‘Manchester’ written on the front. Once she was changed Harry made a bottle and gave it to her, letting her feed herself as he carried her out to the living room. Harry placed her down on her blanket and let her eat while he began to gather things for breakfast.

*~*

Harry pulled Alexis’ hat further on her head as the cool fall air rustled around them. Just minutes ago the final buzzer went off and as usual Harry’s voice was on fire. It felt scratchy and hoarse but what else was new after one of Louis’ games?

Even though he was the only one in the stands for Louis today Harry still screamed his lungs out. Because they forgot Louis had a game of course they forgot to tell the boys he had a game, so Harry was alone in the stands. But he didn’t mind, he still had Alexis’ company and even she caught on that when she saw her daddy on the big screen she clapped and smiled, making Harry’s heart melt.

“Harry are you ready?” Paul asked as he approached the seat.

“Yeah, let’s head down.” Harry said as he adjusted Alexis on his hip and grabbed the diaper bag.

As Paul and Mark led Harry down to the pitch it was a lot more hectic than normal with it being the last game of the season and the fact that Manchester won. All around Harry Louis’ team was congratulating each other and even giving him hugs as they were so excited. But Harry wasn’t prepared for the force that knocked into him and immediately attached their lips to his.

“Harry we did it!! We won!!” Louis said as he released his boyfriend.

Harry chuckled at Louis as he began kissing Alexis all over her face, making the baby giggle and ask for her daddy to take her. Louis happily accepted her and didn’t even notice the camera that came up to them.

“Hello Julie.” Harry said happily as he recognized the woman.

“Hi Harry.” Julie said through a  smile. “We were talking to your boyfriend here but once he saw you he just took off.” She said as a small chuckle escaped her.

“Sorry.” Louis breathed out sheepishly.

“But Harry can I ask you a quick question?” Julie said as her eyes widened.

“Um sure.” Harry said as he shrugged.

“Now there have been some engagement rumors with you two, but are they really rumors? I can see a ring, it’s just not on your finger.” Julie said through a smile as she pointed to the ring on Harry’s neck that laid over his jersey.

Harry looked down and got a deep blush as he turned to look at Louis who was just laughing at him. “Oh, no, this is um, Lou gave this to me for our one year anniversary and I’ve never taken it off.” He said bashfully. “I normally keep it under my shirt but Al kept pulling it out cause she likes to chew on it. But Louis actually has one himself.”

“You do Louis? Is it on you?” Julie asked with a fond smile.

“Of course.” Louis scoffed as he pulled the ring out from under his jersey. “I won’t be taking this off until the chain rusts.” He said through a chuckle. “And then I’ll have to buy a new chain.

“So it isn’t an engagement ring then?” Julie asked as she looked between the pair.

“No, no engagement. Not yet anyway.” Louis said before he winked over at his boyfriend.

“Oh I hear wedding bells in the future. Have you two talked about it?” Julie asked with an amused smile.

“Yeah, just last night while we were out for our three year anniversary we talked about it.” Louis said happily as Alexis laid her head on his shoulder and reached for her daddy’s ring to put her mouth “Sweetheart stop that.” He said as he pulled it away from Alexis and tucked it back into his shirt.

“Any plans for more kids?” Julie asked.

“I think if Lou gets his way we’ll have a houseful of kids. I wouldn’t mind that at all though. But we talked about maybe having two or three more kids.” Harry said happily.

“Even as young as you are?” Julie asked softly.

Louis and Harry looked to each other and smiled gently at one another before they both started talking. As they heard each other talk they both stopped and blushed before laughing quietly to themselves.

“Well yeah, I’ve always wanted to get married and have kids.” Harry said through a soft smile.

Louis just nodded as he looked at his boyfriend and said a quiet ‘yeah’ as he bounced Alexis on his hip.

Julie smiled at the pair, not understanding how every time she sees them they just seem to get more and more cute. “That’s great you two. And congrats on your three year anniversary, I can see there was a bit of celebrating huh?” She asked with raised eyebrows as she pointed to Harry’s neck.

Harry looked at her confused for a second before lifting his hand and feeling his neck. As he barely touched his neck he felt how much it hurt and then he remembered the three large lovebites Louis had left.

As Louis saw Harry turn five shades of red darker and his eyes go wide Louis let out a barking laugh. He had to cover his hand with his mouth and tried his best to calm himself down as Harry was giving him a death glare.

“I gave him those.” Louis muttered quietly through his laughter.

Julie chuckled at the pair and nodded her head. “Yeah I could’ve guessed that. Do you have any matching ones Louis?” She asked teasingly.

“Well I do, you just can’t see them.” Louis said with a slight smirk, but it quickly went away as Harry jabbed him in the side, reminding him that this would be on television.

Julie looked at Louis surprised before laughing herself. “It’s okay Harry, I’m sure you can get him back later for that.” She said as she winked at the younger lad.

Harry hummed as he looked at his boyfriend. “I plan to.” He said quietly, making Louis gulp as he saw the face Harry was giving him.

“Harry I saw that you were alone in the stands today? The boys couldn’t make it?” Julie asked, knowing that Louis normally had an entire row for his friends and family.

“Yeah, they all had last minute plans.” Harry said, not wanting them to know how both he and Louis completely forgot about the game. “But I had miss Al up there cheering with me, weren’t you sweetheart?” He asked before he leaned over and kissed Alexis’ head as she had it resting on Louis’ shoulder.

“She’s too young to talk isn’t she?” Julie asked through a smile.

“Yeah, but every time she sees her daddy up on the big screen she’s smiling and clapping and babbling, it’s the cutest thing. Just yesterday actually Lou was walking with her as she held onto his hands, she’s just growing up way too fast.” Harry said through a small grin as he looked down at his daughter and boyfriend.

“I hate it.” Louis said through a chuckle as he rubbed Alexis’ back.

“Might want to start having more kids sooner than later hm?” Julie asked, making the pair blush and shrug. “Well thank you Louis and Harry, and congrats on the win today and the anniversary.” She said.

Harry and Louis both nodded and said their ‘thank you’s’ and ‘goodbyes’ before Paul and Mark escorted them to the black SUV that would take them home.

As they were on their way home Harry thought about when he and Louis might possibly have another baby. Of course he wanted another child with Louis, hell he wanted maybe two or three more children with Louis. But he would like to wait until after they were married and that only meant one thing. Harry needed and desperately wanted Louis to propose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any ideas for whats coming in the next chapter? ;) Leave comment, I love reading them, give kudos, thanks!!!


	29. Chapter 29

“Good morning birthday girl!!!” Louis said excitedly as he bounded into Alexis’ room with Harry laughing behind him.

Alexis was already awake and was standing up as she gripped the bars of her crib but as soon as she saw her daddies a wide smile came to her face. She couldn’t help but let out a laugh as she saw how silly her daddy was being and when he scooped her up from the crib she only laughed harder.

“How is the sweetest girl in the world this morning hm?” Louis asked as he picked Alexis up, above his head. “My big girl, already 1.” He said quietly, not believing it as he kissed her cheek and pulled her into his chest.

“Happy birthday sweetheart.” Harry said softly as he walked towards his daughter and boyfriend, to give Alexis a kiss.

“So Al we have a very busy day planned for you.” Louis began as he took Alexis over to the changing table. “We’re gonna have some breakfast, go for our routine walk in the park, relax for a little bit, maybe exercise our legs and try to get you walkin around, have some lunch, take a nap and then we’re heading over to grandma Jay’s and all your uncles and aunties are gonna help us celebrate your big day. How does that sound?” He asked as he pulled off her pajamas and began to change her diaper. “Great, I knew you would like that idea!” Louis said through a chuckle as his daughter was just giving him a blank expression.

“You’re ridiculous.” Harry said through a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Louis and rested his chin on his shoulder.

Louis just laughed to himself as he turned his head to look at his boyfriend and kiss him quickly. “I know.” He said through a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly before kissing Louis one more and letting go of him so he could pick out Alexis’ outfit for the day. “What’re we thinkin today gang, pink or purple?” He asked as he looked through the dresser.

“Definitely a purple day.” Louis said as he finished changing Alexis’ diaper.

Harry nodded and pulled out a pair of white leggings and a little purple dress. He decided to go with one of the dresses that wasn’t as frilly as some of the others that they had. This one being simple, but cute. “Here Lou.” He said passing the outfit to his boyfriend.

“Thanks.” Louis said quietly. He made quick work of putting the dress on Alexis, knowing that getting dressed was one of her least favorite things to do. “What shall we have for breakfast babygirl? Are we feelin bananas? Maybe some pears or apples?” He asked once she was dressed.

About two months ago Harry was determined to get Alexis to start eating some pureed food and to both his and Louis’ surprise Alexis loved the stuff. Everything they fed her she ate it all up. And now that she’s one Harry had planned to take her off of formula and start giving her regular milk, all of these things were just constant reminders to Louis that Alexis wasn’t a baby anymore. Slowly but surely she was growing up. Hell they already started giving her sippy cups a couple weeks ago, that was a definite sign of growing up in Louis’ book.

“Wanna try giving her regular milk with her breakfast?” Harry asked as they made their way out of the nursery.

“Sure.” Louis said as he got Alexis buckled into her high chair.

“Alright well I’m gonna start breakfast for us. Wanna grab her some bananas and then after she’s done eating we’ll see if she wants milk?” Harry asked as he took some already made pancake batter out of the fridge.

“No problem babe.” Louis said once he got Alexis situated.

Louis walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard, pulling out a the little jar of pureed bananas before getting one of Alexis’ brand new sippy cups. “Babe wanna pour some of that in here?” He asked as he saw that Harry already had the milk out to retouch the pancake batter.

Harry poured a bit of the milk into the sippy cup, but still leaving a quarter of it empty as Alexis had a habit of dripping some of the formula everywhere if it was too full.

Louis made his way back over to Alexis and opened the jar before stirring the bananas and offering a spoonful to his daughter. She gratefully accepted it which made a wide smile come across Louis’ face as he was happy she wasn’t a picky eater.

As Louis fed her he opened and closed his mouth as she did, and even made little noises, making Alexis giggle.

“Lou you’re doing it again.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“Doing what?” Louis asked as he kept his eyes locked on Alexis.

“Making weird faces.”

“No I’m not.” Louis said as he continued to unknowingly mimic Alexis’ face as she ate.

“You make faces love.” Harry said through a light laugh as he kept his eyes on the pancakes cooking on the stove.

“Whatever.” Louis muttered as he fed Alexis another spoonful. “It makes her eat so I don’t care.”

“She’d eat even if you weren’t making faces.” Harry said as he flipped the pancakes.

“Well this makes us both entertained and we would appreciate it if you didn’t judge, thanks.” Louis said through a chuckle.

Harry just rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend as he cracked eggs into a pan and let them cook.

When the sausage, eggs and pancakes were done cooking Alexis had finished her breakfast and Harry brought Louis his plate of food before taking his own seat at the table. Before Louis dug into his food he offered Alexis her sippy cup and she accepted it happily before bringing it to her lips. Louis smiled at her before looking back at his food and cutting his pancakes.

“Thank you for making breakfast.” Louis said before he leaned over and kissed Harry quickly.

“Of course love.” Harry said happily before he took a bite of his food. “So we can walk in the park for about an hour before he have to head over to your mum’s.” He said with his mouth half full.

Louis nodded as he was too consumed with eating to really respond. He always loved their weekend morning walks together. Especially with it now being winter the snow surrounding the park was beautiful. Louis only wished that he and Harry lived in a neighborhood so they could walk around and see all of the lit up Christmas lights at night. Maybe tonight while they were at his mum’s house he could steal Harry and Alexis away for just a little bit to walk around and see the different decorated homes.

When the pair finished their breakfast and Alexis was done with her milk the three of them bundled up, ready to go outside in the cold winter air. Louis pushed the stroller through the park as Harry had his hand stuffed in his pocket. Both boys remembered to put their beanies on as it was snowing and to cover Alexis with about two layers of clothes, three blankets and of course hat and gloves.

As they walked Louis let out a deep breath, just loving winter. He’s always loved it and he can’t even count how many times when he and Harry were in high school that he would drag the younger lad through the snowy streets in the middle of the night, just to walk around and take it all in.

“When we get back tonight from my mum’s I have a paper that’s due at midnight, so I have to do that.” Louis said as they walked along the snowy path.

“Did you start it yet?” Harry asked as he looked over at his boyfriend.

Louis shrugged. “I made an outline and did the works cited. Just have to type it up, shouldn’t take too long.” He said.

“Okay. I’m just not sure when we’re gonna get back tonight, I want to make sure you have enough time to write it.”

“If we’re home before 9 pm I’ll be fine. You don’t have to do anything do you?” Louis asked.

“I have a test tomorrow, so I was gonna study for that.” Harry said as he squinted through the bright white snow that seemed to cover everything.

“Ew, test on a Friday, that sucks.” Louis said.

Harry shrugged. “It’s just the test and then we have break for awhile so I’m not complaining.” He said through a chuckle.

“Well then you and I can put the fireplace on, get some tea, and have a nice study night in the living room then.” Louis said as he smiled to himself.

“Sounds perfect.” Harry said happily.

*~*

“The birthday girl is here!” Louis yelled into the house as Harry carried Alexis out from the cold and into the warm house.

Louis placed the diaper bag on the floor before toeing off his shoes and pulling off his coat and scarf, opting to keep the beanie on though. As Harry brought Alexis in Louis took her so Harry could take off his coat and shoes. Louis got Alexis out of her own coat and shoes and placed their things on the hook by the door.

“Where’s my grandbaby?” Jay asked through a smile as she came to the foyer.

As soon as Alexis saw her grandma she began babbling and reaching for her, making Louis pass his daughter to his mum.

“There’s my big girl.” Jay said happily. “I can’t believe it’s already been a year.” She said quietly.

Harry scoffed. “Yeah, don’t remind Lou.” He said through a chuckle as he kissed his boyfriend’s cheek and hit his bum before walking past him to go to the living room.

Louis rolled his eyes before following Harry into the living room to say hi to all of his family and friends. As soon as he walked in he saw every single one of his mates and their girlfriends, along with his sisters and Dan. Harry was already going around and greeting everyone with warm hugs and a wide smile.

“Hello everyone.” Louis said happily.

“Louis!!” Phoebe and Daisy said at the same time as they got off of Dan’s lap and ran to their big brother.

“Hey! There are my girls!” Louis said as he picked up the twins that were running at him. “Wow you guys have gotten big, holy crap. I need to see you two more.” He said through a chuckle.

Louis looked between the two girls and couldn’t believe that they were really five. He felt like it was just yesterday when he brought Harry over for the first time and the two-year-old girls fell in love with the curly haired kid.

“Hey loser get off your phone and come say hi to your brother.” Louis said as he saw Lottie’s head buried into her phone.

“Hi Lou.” Lottie muttered.

Louis rolled his eyes as he put the twins down and walked over to her. “Who’re you texting?” He asked as he tried to look at the screen.

“Hey back off, it’s none of your business.” Lottie said as she tried to shield her phone from her snooping brother.

Louis chuckled as she was trying desperately to hide her phone from him. “Why is it a boy?” He scoffed.

Lottie stopped her texting and felt her cheeks heat up as her brother was laughing at her.

As Louis saw his sister blushing he immediately stopped his laughter and furrowed his eyebrows. “Holy shit it’s a boy.” He said quietly.

And in a flash Louis reached for Lottie’s phone and grabbed it from her before he tried to run away with it.

“Louis!!” Lottie yelled angrily.

Everyone in the living room stopped their conversations as they saw Louis running around and ducking behind Harry so Lottie couldn’t get to him. “I’m just gonna see if he’s a good guy!” Louis said as he tried desperately to stay away from Lottie but read the phone at the same time.

“Louis William Tomlinson you give your sister back her phone right now!” Jay said as she walked into the living room and saw her 20 year old son acting like a 12 year old.

As soon as Louis heard his mum yelling at him he cringed and stopped running around the living room. When Lottie saw him stop moving she immediately took her phone back and punched Louis in the arm before stomping back over to the couch.

As everyone saw Louis getting yelled at by his mum they couldn’t help but let out a laugh. Especially the boys and Perrie and Sophia as this wasn’t something they got to witness often. Harry just sat on the couch with his hand covering his face, not believing he was dating this idiot.

“Sorry mum.” Louis muttered quietly.

Jay just rolled her eyes. “Honestly Lou in a week you’ll be 21 and you’re a father, you should know better. Apologize to your sister.” She said as she bounced Alexis on her hip.

Louis let out a deep breath and felt himself blush as everyone in the room was snickering at him. “Sorry.” He said, half heartedly meaning it. “But seriously is he a good guy?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yes Lou.” Lottie huffed as she kept her eyes locked on her phone.

Louis was about to say something back, really wanting an answer from his sister before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him down. As he turned around to see who was tugging him Louis should’ve figured it was Harry who was pulling him into his lap.

“Stop, she’s fine.” Harry said through a chuckle before kissing Louis’ neck. “If you’re like this when Lottie gets a boyfriend I wonder what you’ll be like when Al gets one.” He said.

“Nope. No. Not happening.” Louis said as he shook his head. “The only men who will ever be in her life are me and you. That’s it.” He stated.

A second later Louis heard Alexis let out a loud squeal as she wiggled out of Jay’s arms, wanting to crawl around.

“You see, even she likes the idea of being with us forever. No man will ever love you as much as your daddy does princess.” Louis said as Alexis crawled over to him and pulled herself up so she was standing and clutching onto Louis’ pant leg.

Alexis looked at her father quizzically before smiling at him and began babbling. Just at seeing his daughter Louis grew a wide smile on his face before he scooped her into his arms and began kissing her all over her face, only making her giggle against him.

“She hasn’t started talkin right Haz?” Niall asked.

“No, she babbles and everything but she shouldn’t start talking for another month or so.” Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, seeing as the older lad made himself comfortable on his lap.

“Yeah, but she’s ahead of the game. Started walkin a month early.” Zayn said through a small smile as he looked over at his niece.

“I dunno I feel like she’ll definitely be saying dada or something soon. The way she’s babbling now for example it’s clear that she’s developing really well so she might start talking early.” Liam said.

Niall scoffed. “Well thanks for your input Dr. Payne.” He said mockingly.

Liam just rolled his eyes as he pulled Sophia closed into his side, not wanting to get into it with Niall. Everyone around the room was laughing though, but Liam didn’t think they’d be laughing when he’s right and Alexis says her first word in a week or two.

The night went on with the living room full of laughs and sometimes the occasional screaming as someone was trying to talk over someone else.

Alexis crawled from person to person, loving all the attention she was getting, but it’s not like that wasn’t normal as everyone loved her. She was having a ball being able to move from person to person but ultimately always coming back to her daddies. And once she got to them she would either grab Louis’ face between her hands and play with his beard or stand up on Harry’s thighs so she could pat his hair.

Louis figured that Alexis loved his beard as much as Harry does and that she loved Harry’s hair as much as he did. It was just little things she picked up from her fathers he supposed.

When Jay called for dinner everyone shuffled out of their seats and Louis grabbed a jar of carrots and Alexis’ sippy cup from the diaper bag before joining everyone at the table. Alexis was in one of the twins’ old high chairs and Louis took a seat next to her as Harry was on his left side.

Harry loaded up Louis’ plate as he was too busy feeding Alexis to get his own food but Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend as he was making funny faces and noises unknowingly like he had this morning.

“Lou…?” Zayn asked from across the table.

Louis hummed as he stuck his tongue out of the side of mouth, keeping his eyes locked on Alexis as she ate.

“What up with the faces mate?” Niall asked with his mouthful as he furrowed his eyebrows at the older lad.

Harry had to let out a laugh as he heard Niall and tried to stop as Louis was glaring at him. “Told you.” He said.

All Louis did was roll his eyes and turn back to Alexis. “They’re all a bunch of mean men.” He said quietly so only she could hear.

When dinner was done Harry and some of the other boys helped clean the kitchen and clear off the table with Jay, Anne, Dan and Gemma as everyone else retreated into the living room to relax.

Once the kitchen was clean everyone brought out presents for Alexis even though Harry had told all of them they didn’t need to get her anything the week prior. But Anne retorted right back saying that she could never not get something for her granddaughter for her birthday,especially her first one.

Zayn and Perrie had gotten Alexis a shape sorter that looked like a colorful cow, it actually made Louis giggle at how cute it was. Liam and Sophia got her some books and a push toy so she could get better at walking. Niall and Gemma got Alexis a little drum that had a bunch of little instruments inside of it. Harry liked it as they could take the top off of the drum and keep the other instruments organized and when they opened it Alexis looked like she wanted to play with it immediately. Jay, Dan and the girls had gotten her a bunch of little bath toys and outfits, as well as a little plastic phone with rubbery buttons. Louis knew he was going to sick of that one quickly as every button had a different song it played when you pushed it. And Anne had gotten her a stationary jumper which had a bunch of little toys on it and things she could play with, and at the same time she could jump and burn off all her energy.

Louis and Harry couldn’t stop thanking everyone for everything, really grateful for all of the things they had gotten her.

Louis knew that Alexis now had plenty and enough toys as he and Harry had also gotten her a walker so she can practice walking by herself around the flat and they also got her a little seat that she can use when she sits on the floor in the living room to play.

When presents were done cake was brought out and Harry said they could try giving some to Alexis but within 5 minutes it was clear that she was more interested in wearing the cake than eating it. But Louis had no problem eating her piece, not wanting it to go to waste or anything.

“Harreh wanna take a walk with me?” Louis asked with pleading eyes as he wanted to stroll down the snowy streets and see all of the Christmas decorations.

“I dunno babe, I don’t really want to take Al out right now.” Harry said.

“If you guys wanna go for a walk we can all watch her.” Dan offered, knowing how much Louis liked his nightly winter walks.

“C’mon Harry please.” Louis said, giving Harry his best puppy dog pout.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly before smiling to himself and leaning forward to kiss Louis quickly. “Fine.” He muttered. “Thanks Dan, we’ll be back in a half hour or so.” Harry said as Louis pulled him off the couch.

As Louis led Harry to the foyer he couldn’t stop the smile that found it’s way to his face. He made quick work of pulling on his scarf, coat and shoes wanting to get outside as soon as possible.

“Babe c’mon.” Louis whined as Harry was taking forever.

“Do you want me to go with you or not?” Harry asked through a chuckle as he pulled his beanie over his head.

“Yes.” Louis said quietly.

“Then shut up and let’s go.” Harry said as he smiled to himself and opened the front door for Louis.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand with his own as they walked down the snowy pathway and shoved his other hand in his pocket to shield it from the cold. The pair huddled close together as they walked down the colorful and brightly lit street as the Christmas lights seemed to reflect off the snow.

“We should do this more.” Louis said quietly as he smiled to himself.

“What go on walks in your mum’s neighborhood?” Harry asked through a chuckle.

“No just… Step away from things sometimes and take a breather.”

“We do Lou.” Harry said as he smiled down at his boyfriend. “You and I go out every other weekend, are you saying you want to go out more?”

“Not really.” Louis said as he looked at the lit up house that they were passing. “I’m saying we should take a step back and have time to ourselves but not have an agenda ya know?” He asked. “Like just relax instead of making a point of going out to a nice restaurant. Take slow walks like this and just chat.”

“You’re cute.” Harry muttered as he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand.

“Shut up.” Louis said as he rolled his eyes.

Harry chuckled at his boyfriend as he looked down at him. “If this is kind of your way of asking me to go on more walks with you I guess I’ll say yes.” He said teasingly.

“Why are you so mean to me?” Louis asked through a smile. “You know you should value the times I try to be all sentimental and sweet.”

“Lou you’re always like this.” Harry said as he laughed to himself. “You probably don’t think so but you’re always sweet. Believe it or not the big macho Tommo has a soft side that’s always showing.”

Louis hummed as snow fell around them and he looked out on the covered streets. “You’re the only one who gets to see that side though. To everyone else I really am macho.” He said as he puffed out his chest.

“I’m sure you are love.” Harry said through a smile as he shook his head at his boyfriend.

“Stop being mean to me. You keep this up and I won’t ask you to marry me.” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s attention. “I don’t want a mean man for a husband.”

“C’mon Lou we both know you can’t resist the dimples. I know you want to see them for the rest of your life.” Harry said softly.

Louis grumbled to himself because yeah, the dimples really were his weakness. “Well then you’re not getting asked for a while then. Be nicer to me.” He said with a single nod, stating his conditions.

“How long are we talking here?” Harry asked, genuinely curious as to when Louis was thinking about popping the question.

“Well I can’t tell you that now can I?” Louis asked through a smirk, knowing this would torture Harry.

“Lou seriously.” Harry said quietly as he glanced down at his boyfriend with soft pleading eyes.

Louis looked up at Harry and saw that he actually really wanted to know. He looked back down at his feet and kicked some snow that was in front of him before shrugging. “I was thinking like a year.” He barely whispered, hoping Harry would be okay with that.

Harry looked out on the snowy street and bit his lip as he nodded. “Good.” He said quietly through a soft smile.

Louis perked his head up and looked over at Harry to see him smiling. “Good.” He repeated through his own grin.

“You have a year to plan something great. If I’m not blown away it might change my answer.” Harry said joking as he squeezed Louis’ hand.

“Babe it’s me.” Louis scoffed. “Do you really think I’m not gonna go all out?” He asked through a chuckle.

“I dunno Lou, you’re very unpredictable.” Harry said as he softly smiled down at his boyfriend.

“One of the 200 reasons you love me.” Louis teased.

“Oh trust me love, there are many more than 200 reasons.” Harry said through a quiet laugh. “I figured that you could only handle so much. But don’t worry as time goes on that little book will most definitely be filled out.”

Louis looked up at Harry as he was talking and saw his breath in the cold night air. He didnt even realize that he was so consumed in their conversation that he missed what they had come out here for and that was to see the Christmas lights. But those Louis could see anytime. Right now all he wanted to do was listen to his boyfriend.

“Do you remember all the times you dragged me out of my house in the middle of the night so we could do exactly this?” Harry asked as he chuckled to himself. “We were only dating for three months at that point and I kept thinking ‘what the hell did I get myself into with this loon?’.” He said teasingly.

“You were getting into the greatest love story known to man.” Louis said dramatically, making the younger lad laugh.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Harry said softly as he smiled gently at his boyfriend. “That’s exactly it…”

*~*

“She get put down okay?” Louis asked as he brought his glasses up to his nose.

“She’s still awake but I think she’ll pass out any minute. We had a long day.” Harry huffed as he took a seat on the couch next to Louis and placed the baby monitor on the coffee table.

Louis nodded and rested his elbows on his thighs as he leaned forward to read his laptop. He ran a hand through his hair and looked for his outline that he was sure he put on the coffee table before they left to go to his mum’s so he had everything together for when they got back. “Have you seen my outline?” He asked as he shuffled through his papers.

Harry looked up from his textbook and capped his highlighter before helping Louis look for his paper. “D’you leave it out here?” He asked as he looked through some of Louis’ sheets.

“Yeah, I left it with my laptop and my other papers.” Louis said as he began to worry, thinking that he lost it.

“Here it is babe.” Harry said as he handed Louis the sheet that was under one of his books.

“Oh thank God.” Louis said gratefully as he took the paper from Harry.

Harry chuckled at his boyfriend before laying on the couch so his back was against the armrest and his toes were resting on Louis’ thighs. He uncapped his highlighter to continue his studying, even though that’s the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Louis took a sip of his tea before deciding to get to work. He looked over his outline and and leaned towards the coffee table before he began typing, letting the words flow out of him as he glanced between his outline and the computer screen.

The only noise in the room was Louis’ constant typing and the gentle hum of the electric fireplace as they did their work. Harry tried, he really did try to study but he couldn’t help but to glance up at his boyfriend every now and then.

He hated that Louis was just wearing boxers, a white t-shirt and his glasses. Not only that but his hair was tousled and he looked utterly adorable with his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he typed and tried to concentrate on what he was doing.

Harry licked his lips but quickly shook his head, trying to get back to studying. He had a test tomorrow and Louis had a paper to write, they couldn’t do anything no matter how good his boyfriend looked right now. So Harry looked back to his textbook and tried to read the small printed words that talked about oligopolies and monopolistic competition. But really what was more appealing? Economics or his half undressed boyfriend.

“C’mon Harry do you work.” Louis said through a chuckle as he kept his eyes locked on the screen.

Harry groaned as he threw his head backwards. “Please put pants on.” He nearly begged.

“Nope.” Louis said as he popped the ‘p’. “I work better pantsless. You should know that.” He said through a quiet laugh as he looked over at his boyfriend and winked.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Harry asked as he rubbed his hands over his face.

“Babe I’m writing a paper on developmental thinking. I am doing zero things to you.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself.

“I can’t focus like this.” Harry mumbled as he picked his head back up to look at his boyfriend.

“Here, maybe this will help.” Louis said as he held up a finger for Harry to wait a moment before he pulled off his shirt. “Better?” He asked a little too seriously, but he knew he was torturing the younger lad.

“Lou.” Harry whined as he looked at his shirtless boyfriend. “You can’t do this! Really, just glasses and the boxers? You’re asking me to take you to bed right now.”

“Why? We could just do it on the couch.” Louis said through a smirk before he shoved Harry’s textbook onto the floor and connected their lips sweetly.

Harry almost immediately melted into the kiss as he cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks between his hands. Sparks erupted through Harry as he felt Louis’ lips on his and the warmth that he felt in his gut only erupted as his boyfriend began to tug at his shirt. Their lips moved rhythmically against each other and just as Louis was about to deepen the kiss Harry started pushing on his chest.

“Lou, stop.” Harry said as he pulled away from his boyfriend. “We have stuff we have to do.” He breathed out. “You need to write your paper, I need to study...” Harry said quietly as he rubbed a hand down Louis’ bare back.

Louis let out a deep breath and nodded as he looked down at his boyfriend. “Right, sorry.” He barely whispered.

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he tried to gather his thoughts. Louis took his position back in front of his laptop before adjusting his glasses and letting out a breath before he started typing again.

Harry picked up his textbook from the floor before looking back at his boyfriend and tapping his thigh with his toe. Louis looked over at him with raised eyebrows, wondering what he wanted.

“Later.” Harry said through a small smirk before looking down at his textbook and grabbing his highlighter.

Louis chuckled to himself as he looked at Harry and nodded before turning back to his laptop.

“Dada.”

Both Harry and Louis perked their heads up at the sudden noise and looked at the baby monitor, not actually sure if it came from there.

“Dada dada.” The voice came but louder.

There it was again but the pair was sure it was coming from Alexis.

“Holy shit.” Louis muttered as a wide smile came across his face and he bounded off the couch.

Harry quickly pushed his book to the side and followed Louis to the nursery. As soon as they stepped into the room they saw Alexis standing up in her crib as she gripped the bars. When she saw her daddies come into the room she immediately smiled to herself and pointed to Louis.

“Dada.” She said happily.

Louis brought a hand up to cover his mouth as he felt tears pricking his eyes. She called him dada… Her first word, her first time recognizing him with a term, and Louis couldn’t help but let a tear slip.

“That’s right babygirl.” He said through a watery smile as he walked over to her and scooped her out of the crib.

“Dada dada.” Alexis said as she tapped Louis’ cheek with her little hand.

Louis kissed her cheek and nodded at her as he wiped his damp cheeks, but he abruptly turned around as he heard Harry sniffle. “You okay babe?” He asked as he saw that Harry was basically crying.

Harry nodded as he tried to calm himself down and wipe his cheeks. “It’s just… Her first word… S-she’s growing up.” He managed to say. “You’re so big sweetheart.” Harry said through a soft smile as he leaned over and kissed his daughter’s head.

Louis smiled up at his boyfriend before wrapping his free arm around him and pulling him in for a kiss. “Should probably get her back to bed.” He said through a quiet chuckle as he released Harry.

Harry nodded and laughed to himself because he really was ridiculous, crying in the middle of the nursery. He wiped his cheeks dry as Louis put Alexis back in her crib but as soon as she was set down she let out a wailing cry. Louis groaned and pulled off his glasses before he rubbed a hand over his face.

“It’s one of those nights.” Louis mumbled.

“Here babe she can sit out there with us until she passes out.  She can just lay on my chest while I read.” Harry said as he went over to pick Alexis up.

Louis nodded even though Harry couldn’t see him and headed back out to the living room. He took his seat back on the couch and adjusted his glasses before leaning forward and began typing.

Harry joined Louis on the couch and laid down so his toes were resting by Louis thighs and his back was against the armrest. Alexis made herself very comfortable on his chest as with one hand she reached and clutched the back of his curly hair as the other held onto his shirt. Harry smiled down at her before kissing her head and grabbing his textbook and highlighter.

“Pa.” Alexis said tiredly as she let go of Harry’s hair, only to grab a different chunk.

Both Louis and Harry stopped what they were doing and looked at the sleepy one-year-old in shock.

“Oh my God…” Louis said in disbelief.

Harry felt tears come to his eyes again but he quickly shook them away, not wanting to turn into a blubbering baby as his daughter just called him ‘pa’. “One-year-old, said her first words, using sippy cups, beginning to walk around, my little girl isn’t so little.” He said quietly as he leaned down and kissed Alexis’ head.

As Louis looked down at his perfect little family he couldn’t help the fond smile that made it’s way to his face. The fire was on, tea was out, and he and his boyfriend were studying and writing papers for their classes as their one-year-old daughter refused to go to bed. But nothing seemed more perfect.

*~*

**4 Months Later**

“Jake!! Run it center!” Louis yelled as he ran down the pitch with his team.

He was sweating like crazy and there was only 2 minutes left in the game as the two teams were tied. Louis needed this win. It was the first game of the season and he wanted to make sure his boys were on top.

“Dada! Dada!” Alexis yelled as she clapped her hands happily.

“That’s right Al look at daddy runnin.” Harry said as he balanced her on his hip.

Alexis couldn’t take her eyes off of the big screen as she saw her daddy running up and down the pitch.

“C’mon Lou.” Harry muttered to himself as he got more anxious, the clock ticking down second by second. “Let’s go Louis!!” He yelled.

“C’mon mate, take your shot!!” Niall yelled along as he cupped his hands over his mouth.

“Louis what’re you fucking doing?!” Harry screamed as he saw his boyfriend do some weird trick thing to fool the defenders. “Just take the ball and bring it towards the net, stop this shit!!!”

“Geez Haz.” Zayn said through a chuckle.

“Oh crap, papa said a bad word, don’t listen to me.” Harry said to Alexis as he bounced her.

“Papa!” Alexis said through a wide smile as she tapped Harry’s shoulder.

Harry grinned at her and kissed her head before turning back to the game. “Louis take the damn shot!! If you don’t kick it now I’ll come down there and do it for you!!” He yelled.

“He’s goin for it!!” Niall said excitedly.

“C’mon babe, c’mon…” Harry muttered as he saw his boyfriend getting ready to kick the ball into the net.

With a swift motion Louis drew his leg back and with a powerful kick the ball went soaring into the net, making cheers erupt in the stadium just as the final buzzer went off.

“YES!!!” Harry screamed as loud as he could and jumped excitedly in place, seeing his boyfriend make the final goal.

Beside him Niall and Zayn were jumping along with him and hugging each other as they saw their best mate running around the pitch with a wide smile on his face. It was moments like these that Harry would never get tired of. Seeing Louis score and run up and down the pitch with his team as his mates cheered with him in the stands.

Like usual Paul and Mark came to meet Harry and take him down to the pitch. By now he’s most definitely gotten used to walking around with two very large men. Louis sometimes even has them come out with them when they go shopping or something as it had gotten really hectic at times when they leave the flat. Louis had found that if he took a picture with someone they would post it on some social media website and within 10 minutes there was a mob of people trying to see him.

As soon as Louis comes into view Harry sees him talking to Jake with a wide smile on his face as some paps were taking pictures of them. When Alexis saw her daddy she immediately tried to wiggle out of Harry’s arms and Harry reluctantly put her down and followed very close behind her as she moved one chubby leg in front of the other.

“Dada!” Alexis cheered through a smile as she carefully walked towards her father.

“Hey! There’s my girl!” Louis said happily as he saw Alexis walking towards him with Harry keeping a careful eye on her as she toddled by herself.

Louis crouched down and held his arms out for her, making Alexis trying to walk faster, but of course as soon as she did that she tripped over her own feet. She was slowly but surely getting used to walking by herself.

Harry chuckled at her as he saw that she wasn’t hurt and opted to just pick her up and bring her over to Louis.

“You did very good sweetheart.” Louis said with a wide smile on his lips as he saw Alexis grinning herself.

“Dada!” Alexis said, reaching for Louis.

“That’s my name.” Louis said through a chuckle as he grabbed Alexis from Harry’s arms. “Hey babe, like the game?” He asked before leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend sweetly.

“Yeah it was great.” Harry said once his boyfriend released him. “I was about to kill you the last two minutes though, God.” He said through a quiet laugh.

“Why?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“What the hell was that weird foot thing you were doing with the defenders?” Harry asked through an amused smile.

“Babe it was a trick to get them away from me and confuse them. Clearly it worked too cause I scored.” Louis scoffed.

“Can we just talk about how this little one took a whole ten steps without falling?” Jake asked through a wide grin as he looked at Alexis, never able to get over how cute she is.

“Mate you have no clue.” Louis said through a chuckle. “We have a walker for her and as soon as she’s in it she just takes off. Runs over our toes all the time.”

“It’s not like we care though.” Harry said through his own laugh. “But yeah she’s walkin a bit and has four words down pact. There’s dada, papa, hi and bye.” He said as he looked over at his daughter fondly.

“She’s growing up too fast.” Louis said as he shook his head. “I’m like 99.9% positive Harry only reads to her every night and makes her try to walk by herself for at least 5 minutes everyday cause he wants her to grow up.” He said teasingly

Harry rolled his eyes as he smiled fondly at his boyfriend. “Whatever.” He muttered. It wasn’t his fault he wanted his daughter to develop properly. “Could we head home? I have a bunch of homework due tomorrow and you have a test.” Harry reminded Louis.

“Right, of course.” Louis huffed. “Alright, well Jake I’ll see you at practice.” He said as he clapped his best mate on the back.

“Bye boys, bye miss Alexis.” Jake said happily as he cooed at the toddler in Louis’ arms.

“Bye bye!” Alexis said through a wide smile, using one of the four words she can say happily.

Jake smiled at he before clapping Louis on the back and heading towards locker rooms.

“Alright babe let’s go do some homework.” Louis huffed as he adjusted Alexis on his hip.

“Bye!” Alexis said again as she jumped in her daddy’s arms.

Louis chuckled at her before nodding and kissing her head. “That’s right love we’re going bye bye.”

Harry smiled fondly at his boyfriend and daughter before grabbing Louis’ free hand and following Paul and Mark out to the black SUV to take them home. He was ready to have a normal night of getting dinner together as Louis gave Alexis a bath, and later they would study in the living room as their daughter slept on either one of their chests or in her crib, depending on her mood of course.

*~*

**1 Year Later (March)**

“C’mon sweetheart try again.” Louis said as he saw his daughter looking at him with a cute smile as they sat on the couch.

“Marry papa!” Alexis cheered happily as she clapped her hands.

Louis rubbed a hand over his face as they have been trying to do this for the past half hour and he wasn’t sure when Harry would get home from work. “Close Al. It’s marry us papa, don’t forget the us.” He said.

“Us!” Alexis said, thinking thats all her daddy wanted her to say.

“Okay, put it all together. Marry us papa.” Louis said slowly, wanting her to say it correctly.

“Marry us papa.” Alexis repeated slowly like her father had.

“Yes!” Louis said excitedly as she said it right. “That’s so good! Perfect sweetheart!” He said happily as he pulled the two-year-old into his lap and showered her in kisses.

“Daddy no.” Alexis said through her giggles.

Louis chuckled at her and gave his daughter one more kiss before speaking again. “Okay and do you remember when you say it?” Louis asked through a wide smile.

Alexis thought about it for a second before quickly nodding. “You give phone.” She said happily as she remembered.

Louis smiled and nodded at her before giving her one more kiss. “That’s right I’m going to give you the microphone and you say it, but that’s the only time okay?” He asked, hating if Alexis accidentally said it in front of Harry.

“Okay daddy.” Alexis said softly as she snuggled into her father’s chest.

Louis wrapped his arms around her and leaned back against the couch as Alexis laid on him. “You’re such a big girl you know that?” He asked fondly.

“Yes.” Alexis said through a giggle as she hugged her daddy back and looked up at him with a toothed grin.

“I’m home!” Harry yelled as he walked into the flat.

“Papa!!” Alexis said excitedly as she scampered off her father’s lap and ran to Harry.

“Hey there’s my girl!” Harry said happily as he scooped up the toddler. “How was your day sweetheart?” He asked as he walked further into the living room and to Louis to give him a quick kiss ‘hello’

“Marry us!” Alexis said as she jumped in her father’s arms.

Louis’ eyes went wide before he started to chuckle to himself, wanting to play it off as a joke. He felt his heart nearly stop though as Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows. “We were uh, we were watching a movie, must’ve picked it up.” He said through an awkward laugh as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Okay…” Harry said slowly, not sure if he should believe his boyfriend or not. “What else did you guys do today?” He asked as he took a seat in the recliner with Alexis in his lap.

“You know we just uh hung out. Little father daughter time.” Louis said simply.

Harry raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend as that wasn’t really an answer. “So in the whole five hours I was gone you guys just ‘hung out’?” He asked through a chuckle.

“Color!” Alexis said happily as she clapped her hands.

“Yes, exactly that, we colored.” Louis said, trying really hard to not spill the beans about how he basically trained their daughter to memorize a certain phrase.

“For five hours? Wow I can’t wait to see all the drawings you did.” Harry said before he kissed Alexis’ neck, making the toddler giggle.

“Hold unc Zay.” Alexis said as she opened and closed her little fist.

“Oh yeah? Did you hold your crayon like uncle Zayn showed you?” Harry asked with an amused smile, never able to get over how cute she was.

Alexis quickly nodded as she smiled happily to herself.

“That’s so good sweetheart.” Harry said softly. “One day you’ll be a real artist just like uncle Zayn.” He said through a smile. “How was your day babe?”

Louis shrugged. “It was good. I made plans to go to the mall tomorrow with Niall, you don’t have work right?” He asked.

“Nope, no work. But I do have a paper to write and test to study for so can you be back before dinner?” Harry asked as he bounced Alexis on his lap.

“Yeah I won’t be gone too long.” Louis said as he combed his fingers through his hair.

“What’re you guys doin anyway? Do you have to pick something up?”

Louis basically felt all of the air leave his lungs as he quickly tried to come up with an excuse. “N-no we just uh… Ni has to um he has to get something for his and Gem’s anniversary and he asked me to help.” He stuttered out, proud of himself as they actually did have their four year anniversary coming up.

“Hm okay, well make sure it’s something good. I think Gem got him a watch or something really nice.”

“Yeah, well we’ll definitely be going to a jewelry store.” Louis muttered as that was actually true.

Harry nodded and smiled happily to himself as Alexis leaned back against his chest and got comfortable. He still couldn’t get over how fast she was growing. Everyday she seemed to learn a new word, of course pronouncing it in her own way, but none the less day by day she expanded her vocabulary.

But as he looked over at his boyfriend he knew something was up with him. The weird answers he was giving and how he was looking at Alexis like she was about to spill the biggest secret kind of got Harry thinking. But he really didn’t know what to think if Louis is actually trying to hide something from him.

*~*

“Louis it’s gone!!” Harry yelled from the bathroom.

Louis woke up with a jolt and nearly rolled off the bed as his boyfriend startled him.

“Louis!!” Harry yelled again as he ran into the bedroom.

“What?” Louis grumbled, trying his hardest to keep himself awake so he could actually focus on what Harry was saying.

“My ring!!” Harry yelled as he stood above his tired boyfriend. “I never take it off and I know I had it on last night when we went to bed and now it’s gone!!” He said, freaking out.

Louis looked up at Harry and bit his lip. “Um, maybe it’s under the sheets or something?” He offered, trying to help him.

Harry dove into the bed and even pushed Louis off of it as he frantically looked around for ring that Louis gave him for their one year anniversary. He knows for a fact that the ring was on his necklace like it always is but when he woke up and went to the bathroom he saw his bare chest without it dangling at his neck.

“It’s not here!!” He said frustratedly as he combed his fingers through his hair.

“Babe I dunno did you look on the bathroom counter?” Louis asked.

“Why are you not freaking out about this?! I just lost the ring you got me for our one year anniversary and you don’t even care!!” Harry said as he nearly heard and felt his heart break at the thought of never finding the ring.

“H I do care it’s just the morning and you kind of just pushed me off the bed and-”

“Louis!!” Harry interrupted him annoyed. “You clearly don’t understand how terrible this is! What if I never find it?! We’ve had matching rings for three years and I just lost it, it’s gone… Oh my God I’m a terrible boyfriend.” Harry ended off quietly as he felt tears pool in his eyes.

Louis saw Harry get choked up and quickly wrapped his arms around the younger lad. “Babe it’s okay, we’ll find it. I know we will.” He said, trying to calm his boyfriend down.

“What if we don’t?” Harry asked quietly, hoping that wouldn’t be the case.

“We will.” Louis said determined, seeing how torn up Harry was about this.

Harry just sniffled and nodded against his boyfriend as he tucked his head into his neck. He couldn’t even put into words how awful he felt about losing the ring. Three years… Three out of the four years that he and Louis have been dating he’s never taken it off his neck and then just overnight it disappears. He could only pray that somewhere it would show up.

*~*

“Alright Lou where’re we goin?” Niall asked as he saw his best mate fast walking through the mall, clearly trying to get somewhere.

Louis didn’t answer his irish friend as he was on a very important mission to find the jewelry store. And as soon as it came into view he nearly began jogging to the store, making Niall huff and follow after him.

“Alright, Lou stop.” Niall said as he yanked on Louis’ arm to make him stop jogging. “What’s this all about?” He asked as he saw that Louis’ cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide, cleary he seemed nervous about something.

“I’m going to ask Harry to marry me.” Louis blurted out before he pulled his arm away from Niall’s grasp and continued to walk to the store.

Niall stood there in a daze before he registered what Louis said and once he did a wide smile came across his face. “What?!” He yelled as he ran after his best mate and jumped on his back.

“Niall!” Louis screeched as he felt a heavy weight on him.

“Holy shit Lou!! Congrats!!” Niall said as he got off of Louis.

“Mate we gotta get to the store, c’mon.” Louis said through a wide smile.

“Well do you already have a ring picked out and everything?!” Niall asked excitedly.

“Even better.” Louis said through a smirk as he reached into his pocket. “I already have it.” He said, handing the ring to Niall.

Niall smiled happily to himself as he looked at the ring but then he furrowed his eyebrows. “Wait… This is the ring you got him for your anniversary.” He said confused.

“Exactly.” Louis said through a proud grin. “I’m going to get it resized so he can actually wear it on his finger, cause you know when he was 16 his fingers were a bit smaller. But I’m going to propose to him with it.” He said softly.

“Aww.” Niall said as he could only imagine how happy Harry would be. “But... He doesn’t know you have it though, does he?” He asked, knowing Harry would freak if Louis just took it.

Louis bit his lip as he shook his head. “He kinda had a meltdown this morning when he saw that he didn’t have it on… Almost started crying.” He said guiltily. “I almost wanted to say I found it and give it to him cause he looked so upset.”

The two boys entered the jewelry store and Louis quickly walked up to one of the workers, asking them to resize the ring and they nodded before taking the ring to the back, asking him to only wait for 15 minutes while they worked on it.

“Shit Lou… Well when are you gonna propose then? Cause you know Harry will be a right mess if he thinks he lost it forever.” Niall said.

“Mate just from seeing him this morning I know he won’t be able to last long without it.” Louis said.

“How did you even get it off of him anyway?” Niall asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“He fell asleep before me  last night and he had his head on my chest so I just reached down and very slowly took it off him.” Louis said through a chuckle.

He was actually quite surprised Harry didn’t wake up as he was moving under the younger lad a bit because he was struggling to get the necklace off.

“Wow mate…” Niall said quietly. “I’m just so happy for you guys, this is amazing.” He said through a soft smile before he wrapped his arms around Louis.

“Ni he hasn’t even said yes yet.” Louis sad through a chuckle as he hugged back.

Niall scoffed as he released the older lad. “Yeah, okay cause he’ll say no right?” He asked teasingly.

“But I actually called you to come with me today cause I need you to help me propose to him.” Louis said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Niall grew wide smile on his face as he started jumping in place and clapping his hands, drawing unwanted attention to them.

“Niall.” Louis said, trying to calm the younger lad down.

“Holy shit! Lou whatever you need I’m here! Oh my God I can’t believe you want me to help, just shit! I’m so excited, I-”

“Niall would you stop jumping and listen to me?!” Louis asked annoyed.

“Lou I’m too excited!!” Niall said said he continued to jump, just at the thought of helping his best mates get engaged.

“But I’m going to need your help if this is going to work so stop.” Louis whined.

“Okay, okay. What do you need me to do?” Niall asked through a wide smile as he calmed down a bit.

“So I was thinking 5 minutes before the end of my game that you could take Alexis to the ‘bathroom’ but really bring her down to the pitch but keep out of view. Then when the game is over bring her out to me and I’ll do the rest.” Louis explained as easily as he could.

“Sounds good mate!” Niall said through a wide smile that refused to leave. “So I just have to get her away from Harry as the last 5 minutes?” He asked.

“Yeah, it’s as simple as that.” Louis said as he smiled back at his best mate.

Niall nodded happily to himself before thinking about something and biting his lip. “Um I don’t want to sound like a downer or anything… But have you ever thought that you’re too young for this?” He asked softly, really not wanting Louis to be mad at him. He was just was looking out for his mates best interest, and that he was ready for what he was about to do.

“Niall we’ve been together for four years and we have a kid. Plus the whole I’m madly and deeply in love with him thing so yeah, I’d say we’re very ready.” Louis said through a chuckle. “Also this is my last year at uni and then hopefully I’m off to the pros. I could finally give my family the life they deserve…” He said quietly.

Niall smiled softly at his best mate before clapping him on the back. “Well good for you mate. And don’t worry, I’ll get the boys to be there too. I promise I won’t let you down!”

“Thanks mate.” Louis said softly. “Just three more days…” He said with a gentle smile.

“Here you are Mr. Tomlinson.” The guy who was resizing the ring said, grabbing the pairs attention.

Louis quickly turned and walked towards the counter to check the ring out. He knew that it would fit Harry perfectly and he was happy that the ‘I Love You.’ on the ring didn’t get stretched out too much. It still looked perfect. As he saw it he began to feel his heart rate pick up, just at the sheer thought that in a couple days Harry was going to be his fiance.

“It looks amazing mate.” Niall said quietly as he saw the ring.

“I just hope he doesn’t get too pissed when he realizes I took it and had him freakin out for no reason.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Well he’ll say yes, and then when you get back home he’ll kill you, it’s fine.” Niall said as he clapped Louis on his back, making the older lad laugh even harder.

*~*

Louis felt like his heart was pounding out of his chest as he stood at one end of the pitch, waiting for his defenders to get the ball back into possession. He’d like to think he was nearly choking on air as every time he tried to take a breath was because he was in the middle of a football game, but that wasn’t the case.

As he glanced up at the clock he saw that he had only about 10 minutes left and then he would be getting down on one knee in front of everyone in the stadium to propose to his boyfriend. Today is the day he is going to ask Harry to spend forever with him and at the mere thought Louis could’ve sworn his heart had stopped because it was overrun with happiness.

Louis’ thoughts were taken away though as he saw his team running up the pitch with the ball so he got his head on straight and went into action. “Jake!” He yelled as he ran along his mate and was open for a pass.

The cheers in the stadium were nearly deafening as Louis got possession of the ball and he inched closer and closer to the goal. He did a couple quick foot tricks to confuse the advancing defenders and he knew Harry would give him shit for it later as the younger lad usually got anxious when he has the ball and pulls these moves out.

With quick feet Louis was able to shove a defender out of the way and get past him before he headed for the goal and thought about his shot. His sweat was trickling from his hair down to his jaw and his breathing was heavy and ragged but that didn’t stop him as he swung his leg back and kicked the ball with a powerful force, praying it would go into the net.

And he knew it had as within a second everyone was on their feet and the stadium erupted in cheers and shouts.

Louis couldn’t stop the smile that found it’s way to his face as he jumped and pounded his fist in the air, hearing the announcer scream ‘GOAL TOMLINSON!!’. And a second later Louis felt two strong arms crush him and he saw Jake giving him a hug and rubbing his head through a laugh.

Louis laughed along with him as he jogged back to the middle of the pitch with Jake and when he glanced up at the stands he saw Harry smiling widely at him as he had Alexis in his arms. But wait… Alexis was with him… And there were only six minutes left in the game. Louis scanned the stands and saw Niall stuffing his face with nachos instead of doing what he was supposed to do and bring Alexis to him. If Louis could he would go up there and strangle the irish lad because if he didn’t go through with bringing Alexis down to the pitch there is no way this would work right.

“I can’t believe they’re winning it’s sick!!” Harry said excitedly.

“There’s only 6 minutes left in the game, theres no way the other team can catch up now. They’re winning by two!” Liam said through a wide smile.

“6 minutes?” Niall asked with a mouthful of nachos.

“Yeah, why?” Harry asked.

Zayn and Liam looked at Niall with wide eyes as Louis had explained to them what he was doing today, and they couldn’t be happier for their best mate. There was just one problem… Niall.

Niall quickly put his nachos down and finished swallowing before reaching for Alexis from Harry’s arms.

“Niall what are you doing?” Harry asked as he the irish lad was trying to take his daughter.

“Umm well I’m sure Al has to get her diaper changed so I’ll take her and do that now.” Niall said as he reached for her again.

Harry pulled Alexis closer to his chest and eyed Niall carefully because he would never voluntarily offer to change her. “I changed her diaper 15 minutes ago, she’s fine, thanks.”

Niall bit his lip and looked to Zayn and Liam for help, not quite sure what to do as time was running out. “...W-well can I just hold her then?” He asked sheepishly as his two mates where just shrugging at him.

Harry looked at Niall carefully, not quite sure as to why he was acting so weird before reluctantly passing his daughter to his best mate.

As soon as Niall had Alexis securely in his arms he looked up and Liam mouthed a big ‘GO’ at him. Niall bit the inside of his cheek and first looked to Harry to see him focused on the game before glancing at the stairs and taking off into a full out run.

“What is he doing?!” Harry yelled as he tried to move past Liam and Zayn, seeing Niall just run off with Alexis.

“No, Harry stay here.” Liam said as he tried to push back on Harry’s chest.

“No way!! That leprechaun just took off with my daughter!!” Harry said before he pushed past them and started running after Niall.

Louis kept glancing to the sidelines for any signs of Niall and Alexis. But so far all he saw was his team.

He was a second away from losing it as the buzzer was going to go off in a minute and yet Niall still wasn’t on the pitch. Louis really had no clue what was taking him so long but when he looked up at the stands he saw Niall, Harry and Alexis not there… But why was Harry not there? At that Louis got nervous, thinking that maybe Harry went off to the bathroom or to get food, and then everything would be ruined.

But a moment later, just as Louis looked over at the sidelines he saw Niall running onto the pitch with bright pink cheeks and Alexis on his hip. Just at seeing the two of them Louis got a wide smile on his face as his plan might not be a complete bust. But what Louis didn’t understand was why Harry was right behind him with a face making him look like he wanted to kill Niall as he reached for Alexis. But Louis couldn’t care less as Alexis was down here.

A second later the buzzer went off and Louis as fast as he could ran to his bag and pulled out the little black velvet box before shoving it into his pocket and running back on the pitch to meet the guy who was giving him the microphone.

“Looks like captain, Louis Tomlinson has an announcement to make, so please everyone stay seated.”  The announcer said.

Louis saw Niall looked around frantically, probably looking for him and when the irish lad caught his eye Louis waved him over.

As Niall saw Louis looking at him expectantly on the middle of the empty pitch he glanced at Harry one more time before he took off sprinting away from him and onto the pitch to meet Louis.

“Thanks mate.” Louis muttered to Niall as he brought him Alexis.

Niall quickly nodded at Louis as millions of people in the stadium and at home watching this on tv saw some strange guy pass Louis a baby, with another strange guy running after him.

“Niall stop running away from me!! What the hell is going on?!” Harry screamed frustratedly.

Niall just handed Alexis to Louis before looking back at Harry with a sheepish grin and sprinting off the pitch.

When Harry looked at Louis he had a wide smile on his face and a microphone in one hand. Louis had balanced Alexis on his hip as he fondly looked at his boyfriend. Harry had a confused look on his face before it turned into one that was full of terror as he realized they were in the middle of the football pitch in a stadium filled with thousands of people and millions more watching on TV.

Louis couldn’t stop but stare at his boyfriend for a second. ‘This is it’ he thought ‘this is the moment I get to ask this man to be with me forever’. And just at that thought Louis had never felt so many butterflies and sparks melt his insides.

“Thank you for staying everyone. For those of you that don’t know, this is my boyfriend Harry Styles and our daughter Alexis.” Louis said introducing them. He took a deep breath before continuing, trying to gather his thoughts as he looked at the gorgeous man in front of him. “Harry we’ve been dating for 4 years and for all the other 17 years of my life I don’t know how I survived. You are the one person I can always count on for anything, no matter what it is and I know we’ve had some tough times but we always get through it. When you aren’t with me I feel like I'm riding a roller coaster in a pitch-black cave, never knowing where I'm going. You light the way, and make the roller coaster a wild adventure instead of a nightmare. I never want to be in that pitch-black cave, or have that nightmare ever again. So Harry Styles…” Louis said as he placed Alexis on the ground and he got down on one knee.

There was a chorus of ‘awws’ coming from the stand but what Louis was really focused on was his boyfriend. He saw that Harry had put a hand over his mouth and was looking at him with tears pooled in his eyes as he understood what Louis was doing.

Louis smiled up at him, maybe one of the widest smiles he’s ever had before he placed the microphone in front of Alexis and nodded at her. She smiled up at her papa as she knew that this was a ‘phone’ and that’s when she was supposed to say the words her daddy taught her.

“Marry us papa.” She said sweetly, making even more ‘awws’ come from the crowd as they looked on at the little family.

A choked sob came out of Harry as this was the moment he’s been waiting for for a year. This was it and he didn’t even know if Louis could ask him to marry him before he screamed out a ‘yes’. But he waited as he saw Louis smiling up at him fondly and pulling out a little black box.

“Harry Styles…” Louis began as he opened the box to reveal an all too familiar silver ring with a black border. “Will you marry me?” He asked into the microphone.

Harry was sure that he began frantically nodding before Louis finished the question. He lunged at the older lad and made them both fall to the ground as Harry hugged and kissed Louis all over his sweaty face. The stadium erupted in cheers as they saw the pair and Louis couldn’t help but chuckle as his boyfriend was laying on top of him and kissed him everywhere.

But Louis had one more thing to do. He had both of them sit up and Louis grabbed Harry’s hand before slipping the ring onto his finger and just like he thought it was a perfect fit. As soon as the ring was on his finger Harry cupped Louis’ cheeks and crashed their lips together, making the older lad smile against him.

Louis had never felt lighter in his entire life. Finally after what seemed like forever Harry finally had a ring on his finger and Louis could say that he was going to spend the rest of his life with this amazing man.

Harry pulled away from Louis and wiped his damp cheeks before laughing to himself because they probably seemed ridiculous as millions of people just saw him cry and attack his boyfriend. “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. God I love you so much.” He babbled out before connecting their lips again.

Louis couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and slowly stand them both up from the ground without disconnecting their lips. “I love you too.” He said softly as Harry released him.

Harry couldn’t even believe it but when he looked down at his hand sure enough there was a ring on his finger. It was official, they were getting married.

Louis scooped Alexis into his arms and turned back to Harry with a smile that refused to go away. “It’s about damn time I get to call you my fiance.” He said through a chuckle before pecking Harry’s lips.

Fiance… It wracked in Harry’s head and just thinking about it his grin grew even wider. “Lou, this is my ring isn’t it? The one I ‘lost’?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

“Maybe.” Louis muttered through a smile.

Harry just hummed before shaking his head and grinning at his boyfriend. “Only you.” He said through a chuckle before pulling Louis in by his hips and connecting their lips.

And the only thing that made them stop kissing were little fists on their chests as Alexis was telling them ‘no’. The pair chuckled at their daughter before they both claimed one of her cheeks and kissed her at the same time, making a loud giggle erupt from the toddler. Once they released her Harry looked between his daughter and his new fiance, and he couldn’t help but smile as he realized that this was going to be the rest of  his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of firsts for Alexis! And...Finally they're engaged!! Thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	30. Chapter 30

Louis can’t remember the last time he got crushed in so many hugs.

After the football game the pair went back to the flat so Louis could shower before meeting everyone at his mums. But they couldn’t even take two steps into the house without getting attacked.

Jay and Anne were the first to run into the foyer and shower their sons in hugs and kisses, quickly followed by Gemma, Dan and Louis’ sisters. They didn’t even hesitate to join in on the hugs and kisses as they yelled their congratulations to the pair.

Even with everyone trying to hug them at once Harry never lost Louis’ eye. They couldn’t help but smile at each other the entire time, even with their family members trying to talk them and ask when they’ll start wedding planning. But all Louis and Harry saw in the crowded room was each other.

Everything felt surreal. It was as if that finally everything was put into place. And when Harry looked down at his hand and saw the ring on his finger he wondered how he lived so long without it being there. He was just more amazed that he didn’t have to say ‘Louis my boyfriend’ but now he could scream at the top of his lungs with a wide smile on his face ‘Louis my fiancé’. And nothing had ever felt more perfect.

The entire night Anne and Jay couldn’t stop gushing to each other and already start making plans as Dan sat there just rolling his eyes fondly. The lads had come over with Perrie and Sophia as well and as soon as they all saw the pair they toppled on top of them and if possible gave them even more hugs and kisses than their families.

Sophia, Perrie, Lottie, Fizzy and Gemma couldn’t stop their squealing as they talked about what dresses and shoes they could wear and how they could do their makeup and hair. All at the same time Niall, Liam and Zayn were talking about plans for the bachelor party and how they were going to drink into the early hours of the morning.

Alexis wasn’t quite sure what was going on but all she knew was that no one was paying attention to her and that didn’t sit well with the two-year-old. But she soon calmed down as her daddies began to give her their undivided attention. They were really only talking to each other anyway as every other person in the room was planning their wedding.

“If I heard my mum correctly I believe she planned for November 24th and a nice fall outdoor wedding with heaters to make sure no one gets cold. But we can’t forget to only serve warm finger foods during cocktail hour.” Harry whispered through a chuckle as he leaned over to Louis.

Louis scoffed. “I think at this point we’ve been kicked off the wedding planning committee.” He joked.

Harry laughed as he bounced Alexis on his lap. “Don’t worry, I already have my own plans. I’ll show’em to you when we get home.” He said as he winked over at his fiancé.

Louis raised his eyebrows before he let out a chuckle and kissed Harry quickly. “Of course you do.” He mumbled against his lips.

“Daddy no!” Alexis said as she hit her father’s cheek.

Louis was startled and pulled away from Harry as he felt a little hand on his face. “Did you just hit your father?” He asked, trying to be serious but failed as a small laugh escaped him.

Alexis nodded as she looked at her daddy with a mad face. “No kiss papa.” She said sternly.

Louis couldn’t help the amused smile that made it’s way to his face as he looked between his daughter and fiancè. “And why can’t I kiss papa?” He asked.

“Papa ony kissin me.” Alexis said as she tapped her chubby little finger to her lips.

Harry chuckled at her as Louis looked at his daughter in shock. “That’s right babygirl I’m all yours.” Harry said before kissing Alexis.

Louis looked between them in shock before he wiped away a pretend tear. “My own daughter and fiancè don’t love me.” He fake sobbed.

Harry knew Louis was joking so he just fondly rolled his eyes at Louis, but Alexis had no clue. As soon as she saw her daddy start to ‘cry’ she immediately crawled from her papa’s lap to Louis’.

“No daddy! So sorry!” She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Louis just put his hands up to cover his eyes and shook his head as he ‘cried’ some more. “I thought I was the only man in your life.” He muffled into his hands, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Alexis got a scared look on her face as she thought about how much she hurt her daddy’s feelings. “Only lobe daddy.” She said as she tried to calm her crying father down.

Everyone in the room couldn’t help but stop their non stop chatter and wedding planning as they took in the sight before them. Chuckles and snickers were heard around the room but Alexis didn’t even notice as she tried to pull her daddy’s hands away from his face. Harry was the worst of them all though, trying not to burst as he saw his daughter and fiancè.

“You p-promise?” Louis asked as he kept his face hidden in his hands.

“Daddy man only lobe.” Alexis said as she nodded frantically to herself, making the room erupt in quieter giggles.

“Forever?” Louis asked as he sniffled to himself.

“Foreber and eber.” Alexis said, trying desperately to pull her daddy’s hands away from his face so she could wipe his tears.

Louis nodded his head and pretended like he was wiping his nose before pulling his hands away from his face and smiling widely at his daughter. Before she even knew what was happening Louis was pulling her into his chest and kissing her all over her face. She turned into a fit of giggles and tried to get out of her father’s grasp but there was no point in trying as he only hugged her tighter.

“Daddy!! No!!” Alexis yelped, trying to wiggle off her Daddy’s chest as he refused to stop kissing her.

“What?! No?! But you promised you loved me!” Louis said as he stopped kissing his daughter and just smiled at her.

“Lobe daddy.” She said like it was obvious as she put her little fingers through the back of Louis’ hair. “One kiss.” Alexis said as she tapped her lips.

“Only one more?” Louis asked sadly.

“One.” Alexis said with a single nod. “An bed.”

Louis smiled at Alexis before giving her lips a quick peck and looking back at her. “I get one at bedtime too? Wow I’m lucky.” He said through a chuckle.

“Since when did Lou become the worlds cutest dad?” Niall scoffed.

“He’s always been the worlds cutest dad.” Harry said as he winked over at Louis.

And of course Louis being Louis he just rolled his eyes and leaned back into the couch, Alexis following his action as she rested on his chest. “M’not cute.” He muttered.

“Daddy coot.” Alexis said as she nodded against her father’s chest.

Harry chuckled to himself as did everyone else in the room as they saw Louis let out an annoyed breath. So Harry just leaned forward and connected their lips sweetly knowing he could wipe the frown right off his face. And of course he was right as not even a second of Harry kissing him Louis was already grinning against the younger lad.

When Harry released him he leaned to the side of Louis to whisper in his ear. “I know babe, you’re hot.” He breathed into the older lad’s ear, making him shudder.

Louis stayed frozen as Harry whispered to him and felt his cheeks immediately heat up as Harry was telling him how he couldn’t wait to get home and put Al to bed so they could properly celebrate their engagement. And everything Harry was suggesting to Louis only made his breath fall shorter and shorter.

As Harry pulled away he saw his fiancè with his eyes closed and his face bright red as he tried to remember how to breathe. He smirked proudly to himself and sat back on the couch innocently as if nothing had ever happened.

“Geez H what did you say to him?” Zayn asked through a barking laugh as he saw his best trying his best to compose himself.

Harry shrugged like he had no idea what Zayn was talking about. “Nothing mate. I just told him that we have cookies at home and that I know it’d make him less grumpy.” He said as he looked over at Louis who had his head thrown back against the couch, wanting desperately for his lungs to start working again.

*~*

“Hey babe do I look okay?” Louis asked as he straightened out his dress shirt and walked into the living so Harry could look him over.

Harry turned away from the movie he was watching with Alexis and turned to his fiancè. “Well I’d say you look a lot more than okay.” He said with a smirk as he stood up to fix Louis’ hair.

Louis stood still as Harry combed his fingers through his hair. He didn’t even bother to do it in the first place as he knew Harry would stop him on the way out and fix it so it was a messy fringe, the way he likes it most.

“Where’re you goin again? I was hoping while Al was down for a nap we could have a playdate.” Harry said as he winked at Louis, knowing that there were little ears in the room listening.

“My coach wanted to meet with me but he told me to dress nice so I don’t know what he wants to talk about.” Louis said nervously as Harry finished fixing his hair.

“Maybe it’s a good thing babe.” Harry said as he rubbed Louis back, trying to calm him down.

“Maybe.” Louis muttered, nodding his head.

“Hey.” Harry said softly as he placed two fingers under Louis’ chin for him to look up at him. “It’s good alright? Maybe he wants to talk about all of the tabloids or gossip shows talking about us. Talk some things over maybe?”

Louis bit his lip and nodded as that could definitely be true. Just a day after Louis proposed tabloids, gossip channels, and even sports channels were doing a cover story of the pair and talking about their engagement, each one showing pictures or videos of Louis’ proposal. And since then they’ve been getting even more attention from the public than normal.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s it.” Louis tried to reassure himself. “Well I best be off if I’m going to get there on time.” He said quietly.

“Alright… Well Good luck love, I know it’ll be fine.” Harry said through a soft smile.

“Thanks babe.” Louis said through his grin before he stood up on his toes and kissed his fiancè quickly. “I’ll call you when I’m on my way home.”

Harry nodded and pecked Louis lips one more time before releasing him.

“Alight munchkin I’m leaving.” Louis said as he walked around the couch to give Alexis a quick kiss.

Alexis was too consumed in her movie to even realize her daddy was in the room but as soon as she heard that he was leaving she quickly stood up on the couch and leaped in Louis’ arms.

“Daddy no!” Alexis said as she clung to her father.

Louis chuckled as he hugged his daughter back. “Sweetheart I’ll be back in an hour, two tops.” He said before kissing her head. “Plus I think papa said something about making brownies while I was gone.” Louis said as he raised his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry just rolled his eyes because he said no such thing, but now he kind of had to do it since Louis mentioned it to Alexis.

“Alright Al I gotta go, I’ll be back before dinner. I love you kid.” Louis said as he put Alexis back down on the couch and kissed her one more time.

“Lobe you daddy.” Alexis said. “Bye bye!” She said as she opened and closed her little hand.

“Bye bye babygirl. Bye love.” Louis said as he made his way to the door and kissed Harry quickly on his way out.

Harry smiled to himself as Louis kissed him and watched as he left the flat. He could only hope what Louis’ coach had to talk to him about was something good.

*~*

Louis shuffled down the hallway, leading to his coach’s office and he let out a deep breath before bringing up his fist and lightly knocking on the door. He heard a muffled ‘come in’ before hesitantly opening the door and and popping his head in.

“Ah! Tomlinson, come in, come in!” His coach said happily as he stood up from his desk chair.

Louis bit his lip and nodded before opening the door fully, only to see three very nicely dressed men all smiling at him. But as he looked at the men he recognized them immediately. These were the head coaches from Manchester United, Liverpool, and Southampton.

Louis’ jaw went slack as he slowly walked into the office and closed the door behind him, not believing who was in front of him.

“Tomlinson why don’t you take a seat.” His coach offered as he gestured to a chair in the middle of the men.

Louis just nodded and cleared his throat before taking a seat between the Manchester and Liverpool coach. He got comfortable in the chair as his coach shuffled through some paperwork on his desk before looking back up and smiling at Louis.

“So Tomlinson do you have an idea as to why you’re here yet?” He asked through a chuckle.

“Um I’m starting to get one.” Louis said sheepishly.

“Louis it’s great to meet you, I’m Coach Gaal.” The Manchester coach introduced himself as he offered Louis his hand to shake.

“It’s great to meet you sir. I’ve followed all of your guys’ teams their really great.” Louis said politely as he shook each of the men’s hands.

The other two men introduced themselves before Louis turned to his coach with raised eyebrows.

“Tomlinson each of these men would like to recruit you to their teams after you graduate.” His coach said simply.

Louis had a feeling that’s what this meeting was for as he saw the three men, but just hearing it he felt the air leave his lungs at the thought of three of the top football teams wanting him. This couldn’t be happening… He didn’t even know he was being scouted, let alone by some of the best teams in England! Louis didn’t get that this was his moment, he had basically made it into the pros after everything he’s been through and all the work he’s done.

“They each have offers that they’ll present to you, but overall you get the pick of who you want to play for. You can think it over for a couple days of course but next Friday there’s going to be a press conference and you’ll announce who you want to play for.” Louis’ coach explained.

Louis just sat there with his eyes wide, all of this coming at him too fast. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that he was in a meeting with these men that were here to basically fight over him.

All he could do was nod and try to restart his heart as the men began their little presentations about how much he would get paid and all the benefits he could get. Each time one of them would turn to him and tell him what he could get Louis had to remember how to breathe. Every offer they said was beyond anything he could ever dream of. And when one coach would offer more than the other they didn’t even hesitate to jump in and offer even more than the other team. But even after they were done Louis’ coach said that five other teams were looking at him but he thought that Louis would want to meet with these guys first.

“So what do you think Lou?” His coach asked through a wide smile.

“I’m uh, I’m definitely going to think it over and talk to my fiancè about it but I will let you know when the press conference comes.” Louis said shakily as he couldn’t believe this was really happening.

“Great!” Coach Gaal said happily. “I’m sure we all look forward to hearing your answer and it was great to be able to meet and talk with you.”

“Likewise.” Louis said through a small smile as he offered the older man his hand.

He shook the other two coach’s hands and finally shook his coach’s hand before saying his goodbyes and heading out of the office.

As soon as Louis got to the parking lot he froze when reality really hit him and a wide smile came across his face. “Yes!!!” He screamed at the top of his lungs as he pounded his fist in the air. “Holy fucking shit! Oh my God!! Fuck yes!!!” Louis yelled as he jumped around excitedly in the parking lot, in front of his car.

He probably looked like a mad man as he pranced around screaming curses but Louis couldn’t care less because he was going to the pros.

*~*

“HARRY!!!” Louis screamed as he bounded into the flat.

Harry was so startled by the sudden noise that he dropped the bowl he was mixing, causing the contents to spill all over the floor and splash onto the cabinets. But Harry didn’t even care as he heard his distressed fiancè. “What is it?! What happened?! What’s wrong?!” He rushed out as he saw Louis pacing the living room with flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

Louis was way to excited to even think about forming a sentence let alone explain everything that just happened.

“Babe, c’mon talk to me.” Harry said worriedly as he stopped Louis from pacing.

“I got offers.” Louis said so quietly it was barely a whisper.

“You what?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“I got offers Harry… Like offers.” Louis said as a wide smile came across his face.

“Wait… For-”

“For the pros!!!” Louis interrupted as he lunged at his fiancé and wrapped his arms around his neck.

It took it a second for Harry to register what Louis had said. “Oh my God..” He said quietly, not believing it. “Oh my God!!! Holy shit Louis this is incredible!!!” Harry said as he hugged Louis back forcefully, nearly crushing the older lad.

“Harry it’s happening, this is actually happening.” Louis rushed out as Harry released him and he began pacing the living room, still in shock over the whole thing.

“Tell me what they said!!” Harry said excitedly.

Louis let out a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before talking. “I met with the Manchester United, Liverpool and Southampton coaches and Haz I can’t even begin to tell you about their offers.” He gushed out.

“Babe you have to tell me about their offers!! Are you kidding me?!” Harry asked through a wide smile. “C’mon what’d they say!!”

“Harry they just offered me so much money and the they gave me contracts to look over and just all of the benefits are amazing.” Louis rushed out, unable to contain his excitement. “They were basically fighting over me and kept raising my pay if one coach offered more than other, just, agh!!” He said as he began pacing the living room faster and faster. “But that’s not all! There are five other teams looking at me as well!! Like what the hell I’m not that good where all these teams should be fighting over me!!”

“Lou stop cutting yourself short. I and even they know how great of a player you are. I don’t  get why you don’t see how you’re one of the best in the entire league!” Harry said trying to reassure him.

He never got why Louis got like this. Why he always put himself down and tried to say he wasn’t good enough. But Harry always thought that it always had something to do with his dad and how he was treated by him when he was younger. This proved that Louis was more than anything his dad had ever said to him though. He was getting offers from 8 professional teams, so clearly he was more than great at the game.

“H I don’ know what to do… Like holy shit this is just so much.” Louis breathed out as he sat on the couch and rubbed his hands over his face. “I mean it’s incredible, amazing even but just a lot to handle for one day.” He said through a small chuckle.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen. We’re going to tell our families and friends and celebrate tomorrow. Then you’re going to give the contracts to Dan for him to look over and then you can think about who you want to play for.” Harry said, laying it all out for him.

Louis let out a deep breath and nodded before looking at his fiancé with a soft smile. He always loved it when Harry made a plan for him so he didn’t have to worry about it. “Sounds good love.” He said quietly before leaning over and connecting their lips sweetly. “But I want to discuss with you about who I should play for.” He said.

“Lou it’s your decision.” Harry said, shaking his head.

“But it affects both of us.” Louis said seriously. “It’ll determine where we live and if we’ll have to move away from our families and the boys. Also if it’s a good place for Al to grow up in. I want to talk it over with you. I want you to be happy wherever we are.” He said softly.

Harry smiled at Louis one more time before connecting their lips again. “Alright love so talk to me. Which team did you like most today?” He asked.

Louis was about to speak when a little voice interrupted him.

“Papa up!!” Alexis yelled from her room.

Harry chuckled as he combed his fingers through his hair. “Do you want me to get you or do you want to climb out?” He asked, knowing Alexis was getting in the habit of climbing over the crib railing.

“You out!” Alexis yelled.

Harry kissed Louis one last time before standing up and heading towards Alexis’ room. “Hey munchkin, have a good nap?” He asked as he saw his daughter standing up in her crib.

“Good!” Alexis said happily as she reached up for her papa to pick her up.

Harry smiled down at her before picking her up and kissing her hair. “Guess who came home while you were sleeping?” He asked as they made their way out of the nursery.

Alexis didn’t even answer before wiggling out of her father’s arms and running off towards the living room. “Daddy!!” She yelled happily as she saw her dad sitting in the couch.

“Hey there’s my girl! Have a good nap sweetheart?” Louis asked as Alexis ran at him and leaped into his arms.

Alexis nodded as Harry made his way into the living room, only to see the mess he had made in the kitchen when Louis gave him a heart attack. “Al don’t go in the kitchen papa made a mess.” He said through a huff as he walked over to clean the floor and cabinets with brownie mix all over it.

Louis picked up Alexis as she refused to let go of his neck and carried her over to the table so he could still talk to Harry. “So the offer that I liked the most was definitely United.” He said as he took a seat and settled Alexis on his lap. “And I mean not just because we could stay in town but I mean I’ve been wanting to play for them since I watched my first game.” Louis said through a chuckle. “Plus we get to stay with our families and the boys, and the pay… God Harry it’s so much.” He gushed.

Harry smiled at Louis as he cleaned off the floor, just happy that he was happy. “How much then?” He asked.

“Are you ready for this? Seriously Harry prepare yourself.” Louis said as he adjust Alexis on his lap.

Harry laughed at him before pulling a serious face and letting out a deep breath. “Alright… I’m ready.” He said dramatically.

“£166,934 per week… Per week Harry!!! Do you know how much that is for the whole year?!” Louis yelled excitedly. “That’s £8,680,569 per year!!!”

Harry had stopped wiping the floor as he heard Louis and slowly looked up to him with wide eyes.

“I know!!” Louis said with raised eyebrows as he saw Harry’s face. “He kept raising the damn pay after Liverpool offered me more.” He said through a chuckle.

“Daddy no!” Alexis said as she hit his chest.

Louis looked down at her quizzically before realizing he swore. “Right, sorry, daddy said a bad word.” He apologized.

“Lou…” Harry said quietly, not believing this. “I thought the average player got like £6,000,000 per year?”

“They do! And that’s what the Manchester coach started with but then he and the Liverpool coach got into like a bidding war and they kept raising the pay until Liverpool just couldn’t offer more.” Louis explained.

“Shit…” Harry said, not loud enough for Alexis to hear though. “But what about Southampton?”

“He was offering like the same as Manchester in the beginning, the £6,000,000 but he didn’t even bother to try to get inbetween the other guys. But all the benefits are the same really. Ya know all the healthcare stuff for all three of us and when we have more kids, and free seats at games, merchandise, the whole lot.” Louis said excitedly.

“Are you gonna even bother meeting with the other teams?” Harry asked as he continued to clean up his mess on the floor.

“Sweetheart I’m gonna help papa, why don’t you go play?" Louis said as he got Alexis off his lap. Alexis scurried into the living room where all of her toys were as Louis grabbed a cloth and begin to wipe the cabinets. “I don’t know if I want to meet them… I mean I’ve wanted to play for United for forever and we get to stay in town and the pay in unbelieveable… But should I keep my options open?” He asked.

“Babe if you wanna play for United then play for United.” Harry said through a chuckle. “It’s really a great offer and I’m not just saying that because it’d be nice to stay here with our family and friends but because I don’t think you’ll get anything better.”

“So go for it?” Louis asked through a smile as he finished wiping the cabinets.

“I don’t want to tell you what to do Lou.” Harry said as he picked up the bowl from the floor and brought it to the sink.

“Harry I just want your input, c’mon.” Louis whined as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé’s waist and nuzzled his nose into the back of his curls.

Harry let out a deep breath before turning around in Louis arms and locking his hands behind the older lad’s neck. “Then I say go for it.” He said through a small smile.

Louis grinned back up at him before standing on his tippy toes to kiss Harry.

“So when do you tell them then?” Harry asked once Louis released him and he leaned his forehead against the older lads.

“Next Friday is a press conference I guess and I’ll just announce it then. But I’ll get Dan to look over the contract and if he says its okay then I’ll call the coach within the next couple days.” Louis said as he shrugged. “Wait!! Shit we need to well our mums and the boys!!” He said excitedly as he pulled away from Harry and reached into his pocket for his phone.

Harry could only watch as Louis dialled his mum’s cell phone number and jumped in place with a wide smile on his face.

*~*

Harry held onto Louis’ hand tightly as they walked through a crowd of men with flashing cameras. They had Paul and Mark with them as they walked into the building but that didn’t stop Alexis from holding onto her daddy’s neck tighter as she heard the screaming men.

“Aren’t they all going to see you in like ten minutes geez.” Harry huffed as they made it inside.

“It’s just cause you and Al are with me, I’m sorry.” Louis breathed out. “Paul do you know where we’re going?” He asked, never being in this building before.

“Yeah they set up a press room on the second floor.” Paul said as he led the pair.

Louis nodded as he gave Harry’s hand a gently squeeze and shifted Alexis in his arm as he followed the large man. He led them to an elevator and pushed the button with a 2 on it. When the door opened, signaling their arrival to the floor Paul walked out first followed by Louis Harry and then Mark behind them. They walked into a room where rows upon rows of chairs were set up and behind the last row of chairs were large tv cameras and then some regular cameras for photos. At the front of the room was a table with one chair set up and a microphone in front of it and a white backdrop behind the table.

At the sight of everything Louis gulped, not realizing that this would be such a big deal. But he was surprised when Paul led them to a room behind the backdrop. “What’re we doin in here?” He asked.

“We just have to wait for introductions and all that. They’ll talk about who wants you and the coaches will answer some questions before we bring you out and you’ll do your whole speech. And don’t forget when you say who you’re playing for stand up and hold up the jersey so the cameras can see your name on the back.” Paul explained.

“Uh what jersey?” Louis asked confused.

“Did they tell you anything kid?” Paul asked through a chuckle. “They made your official Manchester United jersey and they put it under your chair for you.”

“Seriously?!” Louis asked excitedly.

Paul nodded and he and Mark laughed at him as they saw how happy he was.

“Mak up!” Alexis said as she reached for Mark from Louis’ arms.

Mark smiled at the two-year-old before scooping her into his arms and lifting her above his head, making it seem like she was flying. Harry had always thought that their relationship was pretty cute. Mark didn’t talk much but when his daughter was near him the large man would have a 30 minute conversation with her even though she could only say about 20 or so words properly. Harry also couldn’t help but chuckle at how Alexis would have Mark spin her around and run around the room until Mark was breathing heavily on the floor and even then Alexis would try to climb on top of him.

“So Lou I’m going to stay on the left side of the backdrop just in case and Mark is going with Harry and Al. They’ll be right off to left side, just a bit further away than me.” Paul explained to Louis as Mark was running around the small room with Alexis trying to catch him.

“Sounds good mate.” Louis said happily. “So when I’m not playing for the university anymore are you guys still able to go out with us and everything?” He asked, knowing that the two large men were more crucial now than ever.

Paul bit his bottom lip and thought about it for a second. “Yeah we can Lou, it’s just that since you won’t be part of the school anymore they won’t pay us if we go out with you.” He said.

“That’s not a problem I’ll just start paying you.” Louis said as he waved it off.

Paul’s face broke into a grin as he heard that, actually really happy that he and Mark could still be around the small family. “Thanks Louis. I know Mark would start crying if he got separated from that little one.” He said through a chuckle.

“I think she’d cry more!” Mark said through a loud laugh as he scooped up Alexis and spun her around.

“Mr. Tomlinson be ready in five minutes.” Some guy said as he popped his head into the room and as fast as he came in he went out.

Louis let out a deep breath and rubbed his hands together trying to get ahold of himself. After years of being on tv and having ads for CHAMPS of him up everywhere Louis felt like he should somewhat be used to this but he wasn’t at all. Every time there was a camera in front of him he always got nervous. But never before had there been this many cameras and this many people asking him questions all at once.

“Hey babe, it’s alright, you’ll do great.” Harry said softly as he rubbed Louis’ back, trying to calm him down a bit.

“Yeah.” Louis breathed out as he looked down at his buttondown shirt and made sure he was presentable.

“Just be yourself alright?” Harry asked as he pulled Louis into his side and kissed his temple. “But don’t freak if they ask something stupid…” He warned through a chuckle.

“I know love.” Louis said through a quiet laugh. “Just make sure I can see you, then I know it’ll be alright.”

Harry smiled down at Louis before leaning forward and connecting their lips. “Sap.” He mumbled against his lips.

Louis smiled into the kiss until he heard the door open again. He and Harry broke apart and saw that they were being summoned to go out and Louis let out a deep breath as Harry got Alexis form Mark. As soon as Alexis was situated in Harry’s arms he offered his free hand to the older lad and followed Paul out of the room. Harry felt like he was almost dragging Louis out of the room and when they walked into the press room he knew that Louis would have froze if he wasn’t holding his hand.

There were cameras already flashing and people talking excitedly as they saw the pair come out from the back. Paul led the way until they reached near the table, then having Mark take Alexis and Harry to the side.

“I love you, good luck.” Harry said quickly before pecking Louis’ lips.

Louis smiled at his fiancé before pulling him back and giving him just one more kiss. Harry smiled against him and when the pair released Harry winked at Louis before following Mark to the side of the room.

Louis let out a deep breath and put on a small smile before walking to the table and taking a seat in front of many people, all cameras and eyes focused on him.

The room quieted down as they saw him get comfortable and Louis took the bottle of water that was sitting on the table, taking a quick drink from it and bringing the microphone closer to him before speaking. “Thank you for coming everyone.” He began. “First I wanted to start off by saying thank you to all of the coaches and teams that want me to play for them it really was a tremendous honor for even one team to ask me to join them.” Louis said through a chuckle, making others quietly laugh as well. “But you’ve all come today to hear who I will be playing for in the upcoming season…” He trailed off, building a bit of suspense in the room. “And I’m proud to say that you all are looking at the newest member of the Manchester United football team.” Louis said happily as he reached under his chair and sure enough he felt the jersey.

Louis pulled the jersey out from under the chair and stood up with it so they could see his last name as camera flashes were rapidly firing, almost blinding him. But even these flashes couldn’t compare to how bright Louis was smiling. And when Louis glanced over at Harry he only smiled more as he saw his fiancé grinning widely back at him.

After about two minutes of cameras going off they still hadn’t stopped but Louis was taken out of the small trance as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see coach Gaal smiling happily at him as he offered the younger lad his hand.

Louis shook his hand, the grin on his face unable to go away as he really thought about how everything he ever dreamed of was coming true.

A moment later it seemed as though everyone in the room were firing questions at him so Louis took his seat back at the small table and placed his jersey down before picking on some random guy who was basically shouting and waving his hand. The room went nearly silent as they saw Louis pick someone and they all turned to the man who stood up with a pad of paper and a pen.

“Mr. Tomlinson what made you choose United?” The man asked.

Louis ran a hand through his hair before pulling the microphone close to him. “You all can call me Louis by the way.” He said through a chuckle. “And I guess a big part of it is that Manchester is my home… I grew up watching them and I knew when I was older that’s what I wanted to do, I wanted to be a pro footie player. And the fact that my fiancé, daughter, and I can stay here and be with our family and mates was a huge plus.”

As soon as Louis finished answering the question the room erupted in shouts again and people waving their hands to get Louis’ attention.

He looked around the room surprised and even glanced over at Harry who was chuckling to himself as Alexis laid against his chest. Louis smiled over at him before picking someone else.

This went on for another 30 minutes just questions and Louis giving his answers. They asked about his football past, when he started playing and why. Some were about his family and how they would adjust to him being a pro player as well as what changes he was going to make in his life. There were even a couple questions about Harry and Alexis and when the wedding would be or if they had any plans. But at one point as he was answering a question about Harry he glanced over at his little family and had to throw a hand over his mouth as he started laughing claiming that ‘Harry was pulling a funny face’, making the rest of the room laugh.

Harry could feel Alexis squirming in his arms and he didn’t blame her as they’ve been there for almost 40 minutes. He set her on the floor but he quickly saw that was a huge mistake because a second later she was running towards her daddy.

“Alexis Marie!” Harry whisper shouted, as he started to walk after her, trying to get her attention.

Mark quickly sprung into action as he saw the toddler running towards the table and then Paul started going after her too. Louis looked over just as Mark was about to pick up his daughter and he smiled to himself as Alexis was trying to get to him.

“She’s fine guys.” Louis said through a chuckle as he opened his arms for Alexis.

Paul and Mark nodded at Louis before Mark went back to Harry who was rushing towards his fiancé and whispered in his ear that Louis said it was okay.

“Are you sure?” Harry mouthed to Louis.

Louis got Alexis comfortable on his lap before nodding at Harry with a small smile. “Hey babygirl.” He said to his daughter before kissing her head.

He pointed to a new a person with a different question and the room got quiet as the woman stood up.

“Louis do you think you’ve gotten a grip on some of your anger issues? With you coming to the pros you’re bound to get even more attention than before. Are you ready to handle that?” She asked.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows before leaning towards the microphone. “I don’t believe I have an anger issue and with getting more attention my fiancé and I have already made plans for security for us and our daughter. I have no problem taking pictures or signing anything if I’m asked nicely, it’s just when people get pushy where I get a bit more hesitant to do those kinds of things.” He said calmly. “We don’t like people in our face right Al?” Louis asked through a small smile as he looked down at his daughter.

“Right!” Alexis cheered. “Daddy no smile get too cose.”

Louis and the rest of the room chuckled at Alexis as she was just so cute. “And in her language that means I’m not happy when people get too close to us.” He said as smiled down at his daughter.

The next twenty minutes were filled with even more questions, some even asked Alexis a question but she answered them with ‘daddy this’ or ‘papa that’ and even then her answer made no sense, making the room erupt in laughter.

Before the family could leave the press room everyone wanted a picture of them and they didn’t have any objections. Harry joined Louis behind the table as Alexis stood on top of the table in between her daddies. She had her hands in the air like she was cheering and everyone couldn’t help but coo at the little girl. Even Harry and Louis were laughing at her as they wrapped their arms around each other and both of them leaned down and kissed her chubby cheeks as camera flashes went off.

*~*

“Lou… Louis…” Harry said quietly as he tried to wake up his sleeping fiancé.

“What?” Louis picked his head up quickly off the pillow, thinking something was wrong. “You okay?” He asked through squinted, tired eyes.

“So I was looking over both of our schedules and I picked a day for the wedding.” Harry said as he sat up on the bed.

Louis looked up at Harry confused before glancing at his clock. “Haz it’s three in the morning and we just fucked an hour ago. Are you kidding me?” He groaned as he rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.

“Louis seriously.” Harry said as he shook the older lad, trying to keep him awake.

“In the morning.” Louis grumbled into his pillow.

“It is morning.” Harry whined.

“Go away.” Louis said as he pushed Harry away from him desperately wanting sleep.

“I’m just gonna keep talking and you’re going to listen.” Harry said as he just moved closer to Louis, almost laying on top of him. “So June 24th. You don’t have a game or anything and it’ll be a nice outdoor garden wedding, weather should be perfect. Now you know I already have colors picked out but I wasn’t sure if you wanted a tie or bowtie, I don’t even know which one I want to wear-”

“Then why are we talking about it?” Louis huffed annoyed as he tried to get away from Harry.

Harry only held on tighter as Louis tried to move. “Because I couldn’t sleep and I started thinking about it and I wanted to run it by you now hush.” He said as he nuzzled his nose into his fiancé’s hair. “But what do you think about the date?”

“H that’s in four months.” Louis grumbled, giving up on trying to get back to sleep.

“Yeah well good thing we both have mum’s who already planned half of it and then I have my ideas as well. We can get it done in four months easy.” Harry said like it was nothing.

“Fine.” Louis mumbled into his pillow.

“No not fine, are you actually okay with that?”

Louis huffed and rolled over so he was facing Harry before tipping his head up and kissing him sweetly. “It’s perfect.” He said softly

“Good.” Harry said happily. “Now about our suits-”

“Harry I love you and I can’t wait to get married to you but I really need sleep.” Louis said as he tucked his head into Harry’s neck and kissed him there. “We can make today all about planning okay? But later.” He hummed against his skin.

Harry smiled to himself and kissed Louis’ hair before settling back against the bed. “Sounds perfect.” He said happily.

Louis was grateful Harry had actually let him go to sleep but he wasn’t too happy when only three hours later he felt a little body climb on top of him and begin to jump. “Get off.” Louis grumbled.

“Daddy up!” Alexis cheered.

“Why are you people so awful to me? Stop waking me up.” Louis said into his pillow but it barely coming out as a sentence as it was muffled.

“Daddy.” Alexis whined as she jumped on her father’s back some more and hit his cheek.

“No.”

“Daddy… Daddy!!” Alexis said before she hit her father again to wake him up.

“Miss you better stop hitting me or they’ll be hell to pay.” Louis warned as he barely picked his head off the pillow.

“Geez Lou calm down.” Harry said tiredly as he sat up from the bed and got Alexis off of his grumpy fiancé. “C’mon sweetheart let’s leave the grumpy old man in here while we go pick out a dress for you for the wedding.”

“M’not old.” Louis said as he rubbed a hand over his face and slowly turned around to look at his little family.

“Ol daddy.” Alexis said as she snuggled into her papa’s chest.

Harry chuckled at her before kissing his daughter’s curls and looking back down at Louis. “C’mon babe get up! We have a full day of wedding planning!”

*~*

Louis found himself at his mum’s house with his head hidden in his arms on the table as Harry, Anne and Jay were arguing over something for the wedding. All he wanted was sleep and for the bickering to stop and for Alexis to stop whining for either him or Harry to hold her. Louis was grateful as Alexis was napping on the couch maybe he could have his own nap at the table.

“Louis.” Harry said as he poked his fiancé’s side. “Did you hear what I asked?”

Louis slowly picked his head up and rubbed his tired eyes before shaking his head. “No.” He said through a yawn.

“You okay babe?” Harry asked as he rubbed Louis’ back.

“Yeah, I’m good. What were you asking?” Louis asked slowly as he tried to make his head feel less light.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You look like you’re about to pass out.” Harry said worriedly.

“No, no I’m fine.” Louis waved off. “I wanna help with the planning.” He reassured Harry.

“Alright well I asked what we’re going to do for our rings.” Harry said still with a bit of worry in his voice as he saw Louis’ eyes drooping.

“What’s wrong with the ones we have?” Louis asked as he rubbed his hands over his face.

“Sweetheart you need new rings. Like actual wedding rings.” Jay huffed as she looked through a wedding magazine.

“But I like ours. I got Haz’s resized and I can get mine resized too. Plus we’ve had these since our one year anniversary it’d be cute if they were our wedding rings. I was gonna keep the ring forever anyway so why not have it on my finger instead around my neck?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows.

“Alright honey don’t get all defensive. I was just suggesting newer rings, thats all.” Jay said as she placed the magazine down and wrote something on the paper in front of her.

“You don’t want new rings do you?” Louis asked turning to Harry. “We can get these cleaned and buffered, like they’re new again.”

“I think it’s a great idea love.” Harry said before leaning forward and kissing Louis sweetly.

“Alright so rings are done.” Anne said as she looked at a different paper than what Jay was looking at. “Do you two know how many people you want to invite?” She asked.

“I think we wanted it small. Maybe a 100 or so people but not over 150.” Harry said. “I suggested to Lou that we have like a nice outdoor garden ceremony.”

“Oh that would be nice. What’d you think Louis?” Jay asked happily.

But none of them had realized that Louis had basically fallen asleep against the back of his chair with his head thrown back and mouth wide open.

“What did he do yesterday?” Anne asked through a quiet chuckle.

“It was a long day for him. He had work and practice, then he stayed up until like midnight doing homework, we didn’t get to sleep until around 2 and then I woke him up at 3 we talked for a bit but Al came in around 6. So he got about 3 hours of sleep at most.” Harry explained.

“Alright sweetheart why don’t you just wake him up and make him go rest in the living room?” Jay said as she looked at her snoring son.

Harry nodded as he shook Louis, trying to get him to wake up. “Lou…” He said quietly.

“Ties.” Louis grumbled out as he barely opened his eyes.

“C’mon babe, why don’t you go take a nap.” Harry said through a chuckle as he grabbed Louis’ hands, making him stand up.

Louis just nodded as Harry pulled him into the living room and laid him down on the couch Alexis wasn’t on.

As soon as Louis’ back hit the couch he felt himself go into a deep sleep. And as he fell into that sleep he thought about the wedding. He saw pictures flash in his mind of him in a suit waiting at the end of the alter with Harry walking towards him. Flowers were lining the aisle and the color matched Harry’s tie perfectly. He thought about what he would put in his vows. He wondered what Harry would put in his own and what snippets of stories they would share in front of their family and friends as they promised themselves to each other forever. Or what Alexis’ dress would look like and what crazy things Harry would try to incorporate. Louis dreamed of-.

“Daddy.” Alexis whispered as she poked her father’s cheek.

Louis groaned as he got maybe five minutes of uninterrupted sleep but needed about 10 hours more.

“Daddy.” Alexis said again but this time tapping Louis’ cheek with her little hand.

“Al stop.” Louis mumbled as he kept his eyes closed.

“Daddy play.” Alexis whined as she began to hit her daddy’s cheek multiple times.

Louis just stayed still praying that she would get the hint and go away. He really couldn’t deal with this right now, he was way too tired for it and just didn’t have the energy.

“Daddy play!!” Alexis said annoyed as she hit Louis bit a harder than she was before.

“Alexis Marie stop it now!!” Louis yelled angrily as he shot his eyes open to look at his daughter.

But as soon as he said it he regretted it because not even a second later did Alexis’ face fall and she burst into tears before running away from him.

“Shit.” Louis muttered to himself as he sat up and rubbed his hands over his face.

Louis swung his legs over the couch and quickly got up, following the sounds of Alexis’ cries and figured Harry probably had her. And he was right as he walked into the kitchen to see Alexis sobbing into Harry’s chest while he tried to calm her down. Harry looked up at Louis and bit his lip, unsure of what to do. So Louis just bent down in front of his crying daughter and tried to rub her back but she pulled away.

“No!” She yelled at her father through her tears and she hid her head in Harry’s neck.

Louis pulled his hand away and looked at his daughter in shock. He was frozen where he was kneeling and felt his heart break as tears nearly came to his eyes. “Al…” He said quietly.

“No daddy!!” Alexis screamed again as she continued to cry.

If Louis’ heart didn’t break before then it did right then as she yelled at him for the second time. He didn’t even know what to do as he saw that his daughter was furious and probably a little scared of him and at that thought Louis had to shake his head to get the tears away from his eyes. He looked over to Jay and Anne who were just looking at Alexis sadly as her cries hadn’t died down and Harry was trying his hardest to calm her.

“Alexis I need to listen to me.” Louis said softly as he pat her leg. Alexis shook her head against her papa’s neck and Louis just let out a deep breath. “Yes I do, are you ready to listen?” He asked gently.

Alexis sniffled but didn’t respond so Louis looked up to Harry and his fiancé gave him a nod, telling him it was probably okay to keep going.

“Sweetheart I’m sorry for yelling at you. Daddy’s very tired and you know when you’re tired and you get a little grumpy?” Louis asked and waited for Alexis to nod before he continued. “Well I’m just a little grumpy and I didn’t mean it. But Al it isn’t very nice to hit someone while they’re sleeping. What if you were napping and I poked your cheek, would you like that?” He asked.

Alexis sniffled and picked her head off of her papa’s shoulder before wiping her wet eyes. “No.” She said quietly.

Louis let out a breath as he was getting through this without either of them crying. “I really am sorry sweetheart but no more hitting daddy while he’s sleeping okay?” He asked softly.

Alexis nodded and looked at her daddy sadly. “I sorry daddy.” She said as she leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Louis immediately hugged her back and kissed her curls, relieved that he got through that okay. He glanced up at Harry and saw him smiling at him so Louis brought up his fist and Harry bumped it, happy himself that Louis did that without anymore tears.

“I love you babygirl, never forget that.” Louis said quietly as he continued to hug her.

“I lobe you too daddy.” Alexis said before pulling away from her father only to give him a quick kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? Anything you want to see with wedding planning or the wedding in general? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!!


	31. Chapter 31

Louis kept his head down and a firm hand on Harry’s waist as flashing lights were going off all around them. He had figured that the paps caught on to his and Harry’s date night at Scotti’s every other weekend so of course they decided to come and barricade the doors as the pair showed up. But luckily some of the staff from the restaurant held the paps off enough so Louis and Harry could get inside the building.

“They do know we’re just going to dinner right?” Harry asked as they were being led to their usual table.

“Babe at this point we could just be sitting and doing nothing and they’d still want our picture.” Louis said through a chuckle as he pulled out Harry’s chair for him.

Harry hummed his agreement as he placed his napkin in his lap and Louis got situated in his own seat. They didn’t even need to look over the menu as they had decided to just get the special that was being served tonight since they’ve tried everything on their menu already.

“So we have a really busy day tomorrow. There’s the cake tasting, we’re meeting with the florist and then later you are going with Liam and Zayn to get your guys’ suits.” Harry said, laying everything out for Louis.

“Why am I not getting my suit with you?” Louis asked confused as he picked up a piece of bread from the basket.

“Because I don’t want us to see each other in our suits until the wedding.” Harry said like it was obvious.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly at his fiancé and just shook his head as he chuckled to himself. “Okay princess.” He teased.

“Shut up.” Harry muttered through a smile. “But do you think you can handle all of that?”

Louis nodded as he chewed his bread. “Where’s Al gonna be?”

“Gem, Perrie, Soph and your sisters are all getting their dresses and talking about hair and makeup and all that stuff.” Harry said as he waved his hand. “They’re taking Al to make sure her dress fits and everything.”

“She’s gonna be so freaking cute.” Louis said with his mouth full.

Harry nodded his agreement as Tanner came up to their table to get their orders. Louis just asked for whatever specials they were having and ordered them their appetizer along with it. Tanner nodded at the pair happily and made his way to the kitchen to put their orders in.

“Wait when are you getting your suit then?” Louis asked as Tanner walked away.

“I’m getting mine the day after tomorrow. Ni is coming with me too.” Harry explained.

Louis chuckled to himself. “Niall the maid of honor.”

Harry rolled his eyes as Louis was constantly saying that Louis was his ‘bride’. “First of all thats not true and second of all shut your mouth.” He huffed.

“Oh right, right Gem is your maid of honor I’m sorry.” Louis continued to tease as he laughed to himself.

“You suck.” Harry muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Louis smiled at Harry before nudging his foot under the table. “C’mon I’m just playing.” He said through a quiet laugh. “Harreh I love you.” Louis said, trying to make Harry smile.

And of course even with Harry biting his lip and not looking at his fiancé he couldn’t help but let a grin come to his lips. “I hate you.” Harry said through his smile.

“Mhm I’m sure.” Louis said as he smirked over at Harry.

After the pair bickered for another 5 or so minutes Tanner brought them their wine and appetizer. Louis immediately dug in and only opened his mouth to speak when he had eaten 4 of the 6 egg rolls.

“What’re the theme colors again?” Louis asked before he took a sip of his wine.

“Lavender and white.” Harry said. “Still don’t know if I want a bowtie or just a tie.”

“Well I’m wearing a tie.” Louis said, knowing he can’t pull off a bowtie. “You would look amazing in either. Just have Ni tell you what looks better and you can surprise me when you walk down the aisle.” He said through a fond smile.

Harry grinned to himself and nodded as he took a sip of his own wine. “We’re wearing lavender and the boys’ll be wearing white. Ya know black suit, white shirt, white waist coat, white tie.”

“We are gonna look like such bad asses.” Louis said through a chuckle. “What color is Gem’s dress? White?”

Harry nodded once. “Yup just white. I think her dress is like a little below the knee, it’ll look great I’m sure.”

“Now here’s the most important question about this wedding.” Louis said seriously. “What’re we doing for food?” He asked.

Harry rolled his eyes before laughing to himself. “My boss gave me the name of a really good catering company. We have a meeting with them next week.”

“When next week?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows. “You know I start going to United’s practice next week.”

Harry groaned as he completely forgot about that. “What time?” He asked as he rubbed a hand over his face.

“I think it’s 2pm to 5 pm. Wait! Shit!” Louis said as he realized something. “I have to quit my job.” He said annoyed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Babe that’s not a big deal, just give Elizabeth your week resignation.” Harry said through a shrug.

“It just sucks ya know? I’m gonna miss those kids.” Louis said sadly.

“I know babe.. But I’m sure you can go back there with Soph some time and visit all of them.” Harry said through a small frown as he knew how much Louis loved working at the nursery.

Louis nodded as he rubbed a hand over his face, really hating that he had to quit. It’s not like they needed the money, it’s just that the job was amazing and he was able to watch the kids grow up. This is the last year Clare would be there and then she’d be off to school and Louis hated that he couldn’t be there with her for the next couple months.

“So are you done with uni football practices then? This whole situation is kinda confusing me.” Harry said, taking Louis out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m done playing for the school. I’m officially on United’s team but I’m not going to be playing with them until August I think. Right now they’re just having me training and catching up with the other boys cause I’m the only new player on the team this year.” Louis explained.

“Did you say bye to Jake and all the guys?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded as he let out a sad breath. “Yeah at my last practice we all said goodbye and promised to keep in touch and everything. I actually wanted to invite Jake, Philip and Colin to the wedding.”

“Not the rest of the team?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Nah I wasn’t as close with rest of them. I mean we wanted to keep it small and with me inviting the whole team that’s about 30 people right there if you count all of them.”

“Alright babe whatever you want.” Harry said through a smile. “And if you get close with anyone on your new team we can just add them to the list as well.”

“I’m so nervous I can’t even stand it.” Louis said as he rubbed his hands over face. “These guys are probably so much better than me.” He said before reaching for his wine and taking a big gulp.

A moment later Tanner put their food down in front of them and made sure the pair didn’t need anything else before going back to the kitchen.

“Lou it was like that when you went from high school to uni, it’s the same exact thing.” Harry said as he cut up his steak. “You remember how much work you put in to catch up with the other guys and it’ll be just as hard but I know you can do it.” He said seriously.

“Thanks H.” Louis said quietly through a small smile before taking a bite of his food. “Oh, so when do we have the meeting with the caterer?”

“It’s next Wednesday at 10 am. I’m sure we’ll be done before you have to go to practice.” Harry said. “And I’m sorry for not running it by I just got the number, called and scheduled the next available time, I was just excited.” He said through a sheepish smile.

“It’s fine babe it works out.” Louis waved off.

The pair continued to chat about details for the wedding as they ate. Louis was pretty sure that by the time they had finished dessert the wedding was completely planned except for the ordering they had to do, and see some venues but they were doing all of that within the next week or so. Louis was actually surprised that they were able to get everything planned especially since the wedding was about three months away but that’s what you get when you have a crazy fiancé and even crazier mum’s, everything is able to get done quickly.

“Babe you ready to head out?” Louis asked once they were well fed and had about a bottle of wine finished.

“Yeah.” Harry said quietly as he stood up and stretched before taking Louis’ offered hand and following him out the door.

The pair was relieved when they didn’t see any paps outside and they made their way to their reserved parking spot in the back of the restaurant hand in hand.

When they got the parking spot Louis was actually surprised when the maitre-d offered it to them. He must’ve realized how often he and Harry were there and how much money they spent on a regular basis. But neither Louis or Harry complained, they were actually quite relieved that the valet didn’t have to take their car anymore.

Louis was singing under his breath as they walked to the car and Harry couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Lou we haven’t picked out a song for our first dance yet!” Harry said as he stopped walking, realizing they forgot an important detail.

“You might not have but I did.” Louis said through a smile as he turned towards his fiancé and spun him around in the middle of the little parking lot.

“Lou.” Harry whined through a chuckle as Louis began to dance with him. “What is it?” He asked as Louis continued to spin him.

“It’s just another night, and I’m staring at the moon. I saw a shooting star and thought of you.” Louis began to sing as he gripped Harry’s waist and pulled him into his chest.

Harry couldn’t help but smile and laugh to himself as Louis began to make them dance around the parking lot. “Lou I know it’s not that.” He said through a blush.

“I sang a lullaby by the waterside and knew, since you’re here I’ll sing to you.” Louis continued to sing as he moved Harry and himself around the lot.

At this point Harry had thought it was pointless to get Louis to stop dancing but the thing was that Harry secretly loved it. And maybe it wasn’t a secret because Louis loved to make Harry blush and he knew he could do exactly that if he kept singing the song that he shared with him by the fire that time they went camping with the boys.

“I can hear your heart, on the radio it beats. They’re playing our song and I thought of you.” Louis sang as he rested his head on Harry’s chest as they continued to dance. “Back to the time you were sitting next to me. I looked across and fell in love. And so I took your hand back through lamplit streets and knew, everything led back to you. So can you see the stars as they shine above? You’re the song my heart is beating to.” Louis finished singing as he twirled Harry on last time.

As soon as Harry came face to face with his fiancé again he didn’t even hesitate to connect their lips together. Both of them smiled into the kiss and Harry couldn’t get over how ridiculous the man he’s going to marry is and Louis was just happy he was able to make Harry blush so hard he could even see it with it being dark outside.

“You’re such a sap.” Harry said as he slowly pulled away.

But before Louis’ could even respond with his normal ‘only for you’ Harry crashed his lips back onto the older lads and pushed him until Louis’ back hit the car. Louis’ gasped at Harry’s sudden eagerness but he didn’t complain as he ran his finger through his fiancé's hair.

Harry broke off the kiss only to move his lips down Louis’ jaw and to his neck, making the older lad let out a quiet moan. As he nipped at Louis’ heated skin he could feel his insides coil and that unruling heat rise as he pushed himself more onto his fiancé. Louis moved his hands down to Harry’s sides and reached to untuck his dress shirt just so he could feel Harry’s skin on his under his fingertips.

Once Harry felt like he left Louis with a decent sized love bit he moved his lips back onto his and immediately deepened the kiss, making Louis only moan louder than before.

Louis loved when Harry got like this, when he decided to take charge of everything and make him forget how to breathe. But just as Harry was about to pull Louis impossibly closer to his chest flashing lights were going off all around them and multiple men shouting questions at them.

The pair quickly broke apart, startled at the sudden light but as quickly as they broke apart did Louis grab Harry’s hand and rush him into the car. When Harry was settled and the door was closed Louis kept his head down as men were shouting at him and getting in his way.

Louis pushed through them and ignored everything they said as he made his way to the drivers side of the car. But it was nearly impossible as with all of the lights going off Louis’ vision went blurry and the men were blocking his way to get into the car.

He let out a deep breath before shoving past the men who were still firing questions at him about him and Harry or about football, but mostly about Harry as they just caught the pair snogging in the parking lot against a car. Louis was able to push past them though and keep his head down as they all tried to get pictures of him. He was able to get to his door and open it without injuring anyone or raising his voice. So as soon as he got in the car he didn’t even buckle his seatbelt before roaring the engine to life and honking the horn as he beelined it out of the parking lot.

Both Louis and Harry were breathing heavily as they tried to get a grip of themselves, everything just happened so fast.

“Seatbelt.” Harry said quietly.

Louis glanced over at him before letting out a small breath and pulling his seatbelt over him. “Harry I’m sorry…” He barely whispered.

“It’s not your fault Lou.” Harry said as he reached over and placed a hand over Louis’ thigh.

Louis couldn’t help but bite his lip and think ‘yes it is’. It’s always his fault when paps or fans are around. If he wasn’t ‘famous’ then none of this would be happening. They could go out and have a nice evening to themselves without someone ruining it.

“So what’s the song then?” Harry asked trying to lighten the mood.

Louis chuckled to himself quietly as he looked over at his fiancé and shook his head. “It’s a surprise.” He said through a smile.

“C’mon Lou.” Harry whined. “This isn’t fair.”

“Excuse me but I just serenaded you in the middle of a parking lot and danced with you like you were a queen. I think I deserve to keep this little thing to myself.” Louis said through a laugh.

“Do I know the song?” Harry asked.

“Yes.” Louis said with a single nod.

“Is it good?”

“No Harry it’s really shitty, one of the worst songs I’ve ever heard.” Louis said sarcastically as he glanced over at the younger lad. “Yes, it’s good you idiot.” He said through a chuckle.

“Shut up.” Harry said through a smile as he squeezed Louis’ thigh. “Will I be able to dance to it?” He asked stressing the ‘I’ part.

“Babe there’s no song in the world that you can dance to.” Louis said teasingly, making Harry’s jaw drop.

“I believe that just ten minutes ago I was dancing rather nicely thank you very much.” Harry huffed.

“Yes Harry, your dancing was lovely.” Louis said like he was talking to a child.

Harry chuckled laughed to himself and shook his head. “You suck.” He said.

Louis bit his lip and hummed to himself as a smirk found it’s way to his face. He looked over at Harry and winked before turning back to the road, making the younger lad laugh even more.

When the pair got home Louis rushed over to get Harry’s door and once the younger lad was out of the car Louis offered him his hand which was happily accepted. They got up to their flat and as soon as they walked through the door Harry was sure he was about to throw up.

“Not on the couch you animals!!” Louis screamed as he saw Niall and Gemma on the couch, with Niall’s shirt off as he was hovering over her, looking like he was a second away from ripping her clothes off.

Harry had slapped his hands over his eyes and turned around so he couldn’t see anything that was going on, but as soon as Niall and Gemma heard Louis they broke apart immediately.

“Harry stop being a baby.” Niall said as he looked for his shirt on the floor.

“Are they done?” Harry asked as he refused to turn around and take his hands away from his face.

“Yes love, Niall is dressed and you sister is done being disgusting.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Shut up Lou.” Gemma huffed. “How many times did I walk in on you and Harry basically naked when you were in high school? Yeah, too many times to count.”

Niall burst out laughing as both Louis and Harry just glared at Gemma.

“Good one babe.” Niall said before bringing up his fist so Gemma could bump it.

Gemma bumped his fist as she kept a smirk on her face and looked at her little brother. “Let’s go continue this in the safety of our own flat.” Gemma said as she offered her hand to Niall.

Louis and Harry stepped aside, letting the couple walk past them as they headed for the door.

“Goodnight boys.” Gemma said with a wink before walking out of the flat.

Niall smiled at them both and raised his hand so Louis could high five him, knowing he was getting some later. But Louis just shook his head and looked Niall dead in the face, making the irish lad pout. So Louis let out a deep breath before pulling Niall close to him.

“I would but Harry would kill me.” Louis whispered through a chuckle.

Niall pulled away and laughed to himself. “Gotcha mate.” He said as he winked. “Well goodnight lads! See you later!” Niall said happily before following Gemma out of the flat.

As soon as they were out the door Harry closed it and grumbled to himself. “I hate them.”

*~*

“Louis! Paul is here!” Harry yelled as he let Paul inside the flat.

A second later Louis came into the living room and smiled at the large man. “Hey Paul.” He said happily as he pulled his shoes on.

“Hey Lou.” Paul said through a smile. “So where’re we goin today?” He asked.

“We’re going to pick out my suit and then just some small errands. Like the grocery store and the mall. I wanted to get some nice clothes and more footie practice clothes.”

“Alright well let’s get goin mate.” Paul said as he opened the door for the younger lad.

Louis nodded and kissed Harry goodbye quickly before heading out of the flat.

Paul and Louis got down to the black SUV that Paul had parked outside on the curb and Louis hopped in the front seat then Paul going to the drivers seat.

“So the big day is comin up.” Paul said through a smile as he got onto the road.

“Yeah it is.” Louis said through a wide smile. “Just three more months.” He said happily.

“Thanks for the invite by the way. When the wife and I got it she was nearly squealing.” Paul said through a chuckle.

Louis laughed to himself as he looked over at the older man. “Why?” He asked.

“Cause she’s been dying to meet you two since Mark and I started going out with you guys.” Paul said through a chuckle. “She was flicking through the pictures on my phone and saw some of you guys and Al and I always talk about you so she’s just happy to finally be able to meet you.”

“Why didn’t you introduce us before then?!” Louis asked through a chuckle.

Paul shrugged. “I didn’t know she wanted to meet you so bad.” He said sheepishly.

Louis just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he looked out the windshield.

The pair made it to the store where Harry had told him to get his suit and they hopped out. Louis could see Liam’s car in the parking lot so here figured him and Zayn were probably already here.

“Hey there’s the groom!” Liam said happily as he saw Louis and Paul enter the store.

“Hey Lou, hey Paul.” Zayn said through a small smile.

“Let’s get some suits boys.” Louis said through a wide grin as he clapped his hands together. “Paul are you getting a suit too?” He asked.

Paul shrugged. “Might as well.” He said through a chuckle.

“Ah, Mr. Tomlinson, I heard you were coming in today.”

Louis looked up and saw an older man smiling at him and offering his hand to shake. So Louis smiled back at him and shook his hand politely.

“I’m John, I believe I was on the phone with your fiancé?” He asked.

“Yeah, I think he called.” Louis said as he nodded.

“Great! Well he told me exactly what he wanted and I already have some suits for you and the two groomsmen to try on, so right this way.” John said as he led the four men to the back of the room.

John had given Louis his suit and then given Liam and Zayn theirs to try on. As the three boys were changing Paul walked around the store and picked some things out for himself for the wedding.

Liam was the first one done changing and he walked out of the room and took a look in the full length mirror just as Louis and Zayn stepped out.

“Shit we look good.” Zayn said through a chuckle as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Louis laughed as well as he looked at his best mates. They were wearing black suits with a white waist coat and white tie and everything looked so clean and fancy on them. He had to admit they both looked really good. Then he looked at himself in the mirror and let out a deep breath. This is the suit he was going to get married in and he had to say that the colors really looked amazing. He had on a black suit like the boys but his waist coat and tie were both lavender. But the waistcoat was just slightly darker than the tie and it really looked great.

“Damn lookin good Lou.” Zayn said as he turned to his best mate.

Louis smiled as he took his eyes off of himself in the mirror and turned to Zayn and Liam who were smiling at him. “Really? You think so?” He asked.

“Mate it looks awesome.” Liam reassured him.

“But will Harry like it?” Louis asked, because that’s what really mattered.

“Lou he’ll love it.” Zayn said as if that was a stupid question. “Do you like it?” He asked.

“Yeah, I do.” Louis said happily.

“Alright boys, what do you think?” John asked coming back into the room.

“They all look great. We just need a bit of tailoring and I think everything will be perfect.” Louis said through a smile.

“Alright well I’ll measure each of you and that’ll be that.” John said happily.

John pulled Louis to get measured first as he did so Paul came back with a new suit in hand.

The boys all talked about Louis’ morning and how he and Harry went to their cake tasting and florist. They had their cake all designed and Harry picked chocolate cake with simple vanilla frosting. As easy as it sounded Louis loved how it tasted and overall he was just happy that he spent his morning eating a bunch of different flavors of cake.

When they were to the florist Harry took right off and immediately began spewing off what flowers he wanted. He made sure that even the flower’s meanings corresponded with ‘happy’ things because he can’t have flowers with sad meanings at his wedding. They made a plan with the florist and Harry showed her the lavender color that matches their entire theme. They were able to come up with three different beautiful centerpieces for the tables at the reception as well as some other little flowers for the ceremony.

When all the boys were done getting measured John gave Louis the date he could pick them up.

“Alright boys I have some errands to run, but it was good seein you and getting you updated.” Louis said through a chuckle as they made their way to the parking lot.

“Good to spend the afternoon with ya Lou.” Liam said as he clapped him on the back.

“Tell Al we say hi and tell Harry he’s done a good job with everything.” Zayn said as hugged Louis quickly.

“Will do.” Louis said happily. “I’ll see you later lads.” He said before hopping in the car with Paul.

*~*

“Louis people know you’re here.” Paul whispered to Louis as he was browsing through a clothing rack with footie shorts on it.

Louis groaned as he basically just got here. “How many?” He asked.

“Theres a crowd forming, maybe 20 people.” Paul said as he began to get into his protective mode.

“Alright I just wanna get some shorts and a couple shirts, I’ll be quick, promise.” Louis said. “Probably wasn’t the best idea for me of all people to go into a sports shop huh?” He asked through a light chuckle.

“No sir.” Paul said as he scanned across the room, seeing more and more people come into the store and form a circle around them.

Louis picked up two pairs of shorts and looked to Paul to see he was starting to get nervous about the amount of people. And Louis understood why as he saw the store was getting very crowded and people were taking pictures of him.

“Alright, I guess we can go.” Louis huffed, thinking it would be a bad idea to say any longer.

Paul nodded and began to follow Louis. He put arm out and put his hand on Louis’ back to steer him through the mass of people that were trying to get to him. With Paul's raised arm he was able to hold back some people but those on Louis’ right side where no one was he wasn’t able to cover and people were trying to pull at the younger lad to get his attention.

The pair was able to get to the checkout, so Louis quickly put the shorts down and pulled out his credit card. But he was startled as he felt Paul’s arm leave his back and some sort of hustle going on behind him. Then he heard shouts.

“Sir backup!” Paul shouted at some man you was pushing on him.

“That faggot ruined my team!” The man yelled back as he tried to reach past Paul and get to Louis. “He’s only going to make them lose!! He’s not good enough!” The man only yelled louder.

Louis stood there with his shopping bag in his hand frozen and wide eyed as Paul tried to push the man back. But for some reason this guy was putting up a fight, trying to get to Louis. And Louis just stood there shocked as not only that man was yelling at him, but there were also some others shouting the same things at him. If he wasn’t getting insulted someone then was pulling on him, taking pictures or videotaping the whole thing.

“Call security!” Paul shouted at the man working behind the counter, looking just as shocked as Louis before quickly nodding his head and reaching under the counter to push a button.

“Quit while you’re ahead queer! You’ll just embarrass yourself!!” The man yelled at Louis before pulling away from Paul a little bit, just to throw a filled fast food cup at Louis, making the liquid spill all over him.

A moment later there were whistles and the man was being pulled away by security and Paul wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist before having him move through the gathering crowd.

Paul pushed through them and shoved a couple people, telling Louis to keep his head down. The younger lad did as he was told and kept silent as Paul got them out the door and rushed them to the car. He opened the door for Louis and then ran to the drivers side. As soon as he was in the car he roared the engine to life and made quick work of getting out of the parking lot.

Louis sat in his seat and looked down, seeing his entire front soaking wet. Louis figured it was soda and he had some on face and in his hair. All he could do was stare out the window and bite his lip, not believing what had just happened. It was like in the blink of an eye he was shopping and then the next he was getting something thrown at his head.

“Lou… You alright? You aren’t hurt or anything are you?” Paul asked worriedly.

“I’m fine.” Louis barely whispered.

Throughout the car ride Paul sent worried glances over to Louis but he just saw the younger lad staring out the window and biting his lip. He knows Louis wouldn’t want to talk about it, at least not with him, so Paul just stayed silent until they got to the flat.

“Do you want me to walk you up?” Paul asked as he pulled up to Louis’ building.

Louis shook his head as he opened his door and grabbed his bag. He didn’t even give Paul a chance to say goodbye as he closed the door as soon as he got out and headed up to flat.

When he walked into the flat he kept his head down and thought about how he needed to shower and change before Harry saw him, but it was too late as a second later Harry walked out of the kitchen to say hello but immediately stopped as he saw his fiancé.

“Oh my God… Louis what happened?” Harry asked worriedly as he rushed towards him.

“Um this guy just threw something at me it was nothing…” Louis said quietly, not meeting Harry’s eye.

“Babe c’mon, talk to me.” Harry said as he cupped Louis’ cheeks, trying to make him look at him.

Louis shook his head out of Harry’s grasp and backed away from him. “I just want to take a shower.” He barely said loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry just stood there as he watched Louis slump towards their room. He had never seen Louis like this. Sure when Harry’s dad died he was upset but at least he would talk to the younger lad.

Louis threw his bag on the bed and pulled off his soaking wet shirt and just tossed it to the floor. He pulled off his wet shorts as well and made his way into the bathroom but before he could even reach the shower to turn it on Louis felt tears pool in his eyes. And before he even knew what was happening he felt himself begin to sob as he fell to the floor and leaned his back against the tub.

Louis knew he shouldn’t listen to it. He knew he shouldn’t believe what those kind of people say. And he had always wanted to be one of those people that didn’t want care what others thought of him… But he just wasn’t.

Harry perked his head up as he heard Louis crying, and he wasn’t trying hard to be quiet as Harry could hear him from the living room. So he jogged into his and Louis’ room to find the older lad and when he did he placed a hand over his mouth. He saw his fiancé sitting on the bathroom floor with just his boxers on and sobbing into his hands.

“Lou…” Harry said quietly as he knelt down and pulled Louis into his chest.

Louis just cried harder as Harry hugged him, he couldn’t help it. The man’s words kept coming to his head and he kept thinking back to his own dad, and how he said the exact same kind of things to him while he was growing up.

His dad told him he wasn’t good enough and Louis can even remember the first time he heard it. He was only 7 years old and was practicing football in the backyard, just kicking the ball towards the net. Towards, not in the net, and that was the problem. Louis’ dad came stomping out of the house and told him he’d never be good enough, that he wouldn’t make it anywhere. And Louis didn’t understand, he didn’t think he did anything wrong. But he didn’t know that his dad knew he wasn’t like the other boys. Even at a young age his dad knew he wouldn’t grow up liking girls and just at that Louis’ dad knew his son wouldn’t cut it as a footie player.

“Babe talk to me.” Harry said quietly as he felt his shirt getting more and more soaked in tears.

Louis shook his head and just continued to cry, not wanting Harry to know what happened.

Harry’s heart nearly broke as he looked down at Louis. Obviously something had gone wrong because he came home soaking wet, but it seemed like there was something more. But he knew that Louis just needed to let it all out right now, and when he calmed down a bit Harry would try again to talk to him. So he just held the older lad tighter and kissed his head as he rubbed his back, trying his hardest to get Louis to stop crying.

“Harry?”

Harry perked his head up as he heard his sister, signalling that Alexis was back from her day with the girls.

“Babe I’ll be right back.” Harry said before kissing Louis’ head and trying to stand up.

But as soon as Harry left Louis just laid down on the floor and continued his crying. Harry looked at him sadly before hearing his sister call his name again so he rushed out of the bedroom and into the living room.

“Papa!” Alexis cheered happily before jumping into her father’s arms.

“Hi sweetheart.” Harry said quietly. “Can you sit on the couch for a second while I talk to aunt Gemma?”

Alexis nodded as Harry set her down and she scurried off to the couch.

“Harry what’s wrong?” Gemma asked worriedly as she saw her baby brother.

“Something’s wrong with Lou, he’s a mess and I just… I need him to calm down before I ask him what happened. Could you maybe take Al for the night? I’m sorry, but I really need some alone time with him.” Harry said quietly so Alexis couldn’t hear.

“Yeah, yeah of course H. I’ll pack a bag for her and get everything she needs, you just go back to Lou.” Gemma said.

“Thank you so much.” Harry said before hugging his sister. “Hey Al you’re staying at aunt Gemma’s and uncle Nialls’ for the night okay?” He asked as he walked over to his daughter.

“Why?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Cause papa and daddy have some things to do tonight.” Harry said as he hugged her. “We both love you very much and we’ll pick you up in the morning okay?” He asked.

“I say bye to daddy.” Alexis said as she released her papa from the hug.

“Sweetheart he’s busy right now but he wanted me to tell you that he loves you very very much and he’s going to miss you a whole lot.” Harry said.

“I lobe papa and daddy.” Alexis said before hugging her father one more time. “I miss you.”

“I love you too and I’m gonna miss you so much, but you’re going to have so much fun with uncle Niall and aunt Gemma.” Harry said quietly. “So why don’t you pack a bag while I go help daddy. I’ll see you in the morning sweetheart.” He said with one final kiss to Alexis' head before saying a quiet ‘thank you’ to Gemma and rushing back to Louis.

“H-Harry.” Louis choked out as he heard the younger lad come back into the room.

“I’m right here love.” Harry said as he sat back down on the floor with Louis and immediately wrapped his arms around him.

“W-what if he’s right?” Louis cried into Harry’s chest.

“What if who’s right love?” Harry asked quietly as he rubbed the older lad’s back.

“T-that guy and those people... My d-dad.”

“Lou I need you to tell me what happened.” Harry said softly, needing the actual story if he was going to help Louis at at.

Louis picked his head off of Harry’s chest and wiped his eyes, trying to get his breathing back to normal so he could explain. “W-we were at a store cause I needed shorts and it got crowded. I-I guess people found out I was there a-and so I stopped shopping early cause there were t-too many people and I went to check out and this g-guy started to push Paul to get to me and h-he yelled at me and said I ruined his team a-and that I wasn’t good enough a-and he was calling me a faggot and a queer and because of t-that I wouldn’t b-be able to keep up. H-he said I was going t-to make them lose and t-then he threw his drink at m-me. A-and some other people were yelling at me with him a-and-” Louis hiccuped out, unable to say anything else.

Harry just looked at the older lad before grabbing him and pulling him into his chest. He kissed his head and and rubbed his back, not believing that someone had said that to him. But of course not everyone was bound to be a fan and like him, but to actually try to hurt Louis and throw things at him… Harry couldn’t fathom that. Louis didn’t do anything wrong.

“I’m so sorry.” Harry said into Louis’ hair.

“What if they’re all right right?” Louis asked quietly.

“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard come from your mouth.” Harry said as he pushed Louis away slightly so he would look at him. “Don’t even think that.” He said seriously.

“But my d-dad-”

“Your dad is and was a prick who told you nothing but a load of shit. Louis you made it, you got to the pros, you’re in. And you wouldn’t be in if you weren’t good enough. Hell you had men fighting over you just so you would play for them and that’s not good enough? Please tell me what is if that isn’t.” Harry said with raised eyebrows.

Louis looked back at his fiancé and bit his lip, unsure of what to say.

“Exactly.” Harry said, trying to get this through Louis’ head. “You don’t deserve any of that shit Lou.” He said quietly. “None of it’s true, don’t you dare believe it.” Harry said before pulling Louis back into his chest.

Louis felt himself calm down as Harry hugged him. He knew he shouldn’t believe what those type of of people say, but sometimes he can’t help it. Especially when people say the exact things that his dad said to him when he was younger. It brings back memories that Louis would do anything to forget and pretend like they never happened.

“I know how much he hurt you Lou…” Harry said quietly as he rubbed the older lad’s back. “And I know you try to be strong and say you don’t care about him and you might not, but you care about what he said and you shouldn’t. Whatever he and anyone else say are wrong.”

“I’m so stupid.” Louis said as he rubbed a hand over his face.

“Louis what have I been-”

“No Harry not that.” Louis said as he waved his hand and got out of his fiancé’s arms. “I’m stupid for believing them.” He said quietly.

“Oh… Well yeah.” Harry said through a chuckle as he rubbed Louis’ back.

Louis smiled over at the younger lad and shook his head. “I need to shower I still have soda on me.” He said as he ran his fingers through his sticky hair.

“Right.” Harry said, biting his lip.

“Wait, where’s Al?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“She’s staying at Gem and Niall’s tonight. I wanted to talk to you and everything.”

“Oh… I’ll just call Ni after I shower and talk to her then.” Louis said as he stood up from the floor.

“Yeah she was a little upset she couldn’t say bye to you but I’m sure of you call her it’ll be fine.” Harry said as he stood up with Louis.

Louis nodded and let out a deep breath before looking back at his fiancé and pulling him into his chest. “Thanks Haz.” He said through a small smile.

Harry kissed Louis gently and squeezed his sides before pulling away. “Of course love.” He said before pecking the older lad’s lips one more time.

When Harry stepped out of the bathroom Louis made quick work of hopping in the shower, hating feeling like he was sticky. As he showered Louis thought about what Harry had said and he knew the younger lad was right about everything. It’s just that after hearing those things so many times and throughout your life you start to believe them. But Louis knew he had to push those comments that were thrown at him aside and focus on all of the good and nice things people had said to him.

Harry wasn’t even able to sit down on the couch from leaving the bathroom before his phone went off. He groaned as he pulled it out of his pocket and rubbed a hand over his face as he saw that it was Niall calling.

“Hello?” Harry asked into the phone.

“Haz we’re having some serious problems over here.” Niall nearly yelled as Alexis was crying in his arms.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked worriedly.

“She keeps sayin something about Louis leaving her and not seeing him, I dunno! But she hasn’t stopped wailin for 20 minutes.” Niall explained as he rocked Alexis in his arms, trying his best to calm her down.

“Put her on the phone.” Harry instructed. Niall put the phone on speaker and told Harry he could talk. “Sweetheart what’s wrong?” Harry asked sadly as he heard his daughter crying.

“W-where da-daddy?” Alexis wailed into the phone.

“Al I need you to calm down love.” Harry said softly. “Daddy is in the shower, he can’t talk right now.”

At that Alexis only cried harder into her uncle’s neck, making the irish lad’s heart break. Even Harry let out a deep breath as he heard his daughter begin to cry louder. The only thing Harry could think of what to do was to walk to his and Louis’ bathroom to get the older lad, so he did.

“What?” Louis yelled as he was still showering and had to be heard over the water.

“Babe Al is on the phone, she really needs to talk to you.” Harry said loud enough so Louis could hear him.

A second later the shower stopped and Louis came out of the bathroom with shampoo still in his hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. He took the phone from Harry and pressed to his ear, only to hear Alexis crying.

“Love what’s wrong?” Louis asked worriedly.

“D-daddy?” Alexis asked through her cries.

“Yeah sweetheart, are you okay?” Louis asked.

“D-daddy no see all day a-and no s-say bye bye.” Alexis hiccuped as she began to calm down after hearing her father’s voice.

“Oh Al I’m sorry, daddy had a really busy day.” Louis said sadly.

“Daddy no leave?” Alexis asked through the phone as her uncle wiped her wet cheeks and kissed her head.

Louis had no idea where she would even get that thought, but clearly she was a bit torn up about not seeing him today. “Of course I didn’t leave, I would never ever leave you.” He said softly. “I love you way too much. Even when you smell stinky I still love you.” Louis said through a chuckle, trying to Alexis to smile.

On the other line Alexis giggled and even Niall couldn’t help but laugh a little as he saw his niece smile. Louis grew his own grin as he heard Alexis and he knew that she would be okay.

“I lobe you daddy.” Alexis said into the phone.

“I love you too babygirl. Are you and uncle Niall gonna play tonight?” He asked.

“Unc Ni play tar!” Alexis said happily.

“He’s gonna play some guitar? That’ll be fun.” Louis said through a soft smile as he heard that Alexis was much happier. “Are you gonna sing with him like you do with me?”

“Yeah!” Alexis said as she jumped in her uncle’s arms.

Louis chuckled to himself and wiped some of his shampoo that was falling onto his forehead before looking up at Harry and seeing him smile to himself. “Well I know uncle Niall can play some good songs. And don’t you forget to draw me a picture of what you guys did alright?” He asked.

“Hold cray like unc Zay!” Alexis said through a wide smile.

Louis nodded and laughed to himself. “That’s right sweetheart hold your crayon like he told you.” He said. “Alright sweetheart I have to go and finish my shower but papa and I will call you before you go to bed okay? We love you very much.”

“Lobe papa and daddy. See in morn?” Alexis asked quietly.

“Yes, papa and I are getting you in the morning.” Louis said into the phone.

“Otay daddy. Bye bye lobe you.”

“I love you too sweetheart and papa wants me to tell you he loves you very much. We’re gonna miss you a bunch but you’re going to have fun with uncle Niall and aunt Gemma okay? Bye babygirl.”

Niall took the phone off speaker and put it to his ear to say his goodbyes to the pair before hanging up.

Louis handed Harry back his phone and smiled at him before heading towards the bathroom as he still had soap in his hair. But he wasn’t expecting Harry to follow after him and begin to tug his clothes off.

“Are you joining me then?” Louis asked through a smile and raised eyebrows.

Harry only hummed as he tugged Louis’ towel off and turned the shower back on before crashing their lips together.

*~*

**3 Months Later**

“Let’s go boys it’s time to get drunk!” Niall yelled as Harry and Louis got into Liam’s truck.

Louis and Harry chuckled to themselves as they hopped in the back with Niall and got settled in their seats as Liam pulled out of their flat building’s parking lot.

“I’m ready to get proper sloshed.” Louis said through a smile as he clapped his hand together.

“Well it’s yours and H’s bachelor party so you’re both getting sloshed. No objections, not even from you Haz.” Zayn said as he turned around in the front seat to look at his best mates.

“Trust me I have no objections.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“I’m sure they’ll have all the fruity drinks you like.” Niall said teasingly to Harry.

“Ni be nice it’s his night.” Liam said from the driver's seat.

 “I’m not even being mean! We all know Harry only drinks strawberry whatever it is with maybe a drop of vodka in it. But tonight we’re goin for much stronger drinks.” Niall said through a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes and decided to just ignore his irish mate. “Where’re we goin anyway?” He asked.

“Well we were going to go to a club thats in the city but when we told Gem, Per and Soph they weren’t really on board with that so we’re just going to a bar.” Liam said sheepishly.

Louis scoffed. “Whipped.” He muttered, making his fiancé laugh and the other three boys glare at them.

“Whatever.” Liam huffed as he kept his eyes locked on the road. “We’d rather keep our girlfriends than our dignities.” He said through a quiet chuckle.

“Plus you know I’m not a big clubber.” Zayn added in. “But you lads know I’m always up for shots and those are very easy to get at a bar.”

“Yes!! Shots!!” Niall cheered.

“And what’ll our driver be drinking this evening?” Louis asked through a smirk.

“A beer or two at most.” Liam muttered, not all that thrilled with getting stuck as the designated driver for the night.

“Really Li can your body handle that?” Harry teased, making Louis, Niall and Zayn break into laughter.

“You guys are mean.” Liam said. “As soon as those two get together it’s like they pick a target and just attack’em.” He said as he gestured to Louis and Harry.

“I cannot make excuses for myself but Harry here is the nicest and most lovable person in the world. Aren’t ya babe?” Louis asked through a chuckle.

“You’re only sticking up for him cause you’re getting married in two days and you need things from him.” Niall said as he winked over at Louis.

“Please Ni Lou doesn’t need to be nice to get those ‘things’. All he has to do is take his shirt off and Haz’ll be drooling.” Zayn teased.

Louis scoffed. “Have you seen my six pack, of course he’s drooling.” He said through a chuckle.

“Sorry we can’t all be pro footie players.” Niall said as he rolled his eyes.

“Hows practice been going Lou?” Liam asked as he glanced in the rear view mirror.

“It’s kickin me in the arse mate.” Louis said. “I mean I’m able to keep up with the other guys and everything now but as soon as I get home I’m exhausted.”

“Nearly fell asleep at the dinner table two or three times.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“Geez Harry let the man sleep at night would you.” Niall said as he poked Harry’s side and sent a wink over to him.

“Niall shut up.” Zayn groaned as he was sick of the irish lad’s constant innuendos.

“It’ll get easier Lou.” Liam said as he pulled into the bars parking lot and parked the truck. “When do you start playing with them? I wanna go to a game.” He said through a chuckle as they walked through the lot and headed towards the bar.

“I was supposed to start in August but coach told me I’m doing really well so he might put me in the next game. I think it’s like two weeks away.” Louis said as he opened the bar door for Harry and followed the younger lad in.

“Congrats mate, thats awesome.” Zayn said through a smile as they walked through the bar to find a table.

“I’m gettin drinks!” Niall said excitedly as he walked over to the bar to get the bartenders attention and ask him to stock him with beers and shots.

“Wait, so when’re you guys going on your honeymoon then if you have footie all the time?” Liam asked with furrowed eyebrows as they claimed a booth.

Harry and Louis looked to each other before letting out deep breaths. “We can’t go until the first week in December.” Louis said quietly.

“What?!” Zayn and Liam yelped at the same time.

“Lou has footie until then, he can’t miss any of it.” Harry said as he shrugged.

“Guys are you kidding me? That’s shit!” Zayn said.

“Lou I’m sure they’d let you miss a week or two, you’re getting married for God’s sake!” Liam added in.

Louis shook his head. “I already asked, I can’t miss practice for two weeks and two games on top of it.” He muttered. “And yeah, I know it’s shit and I feel awful about it, but that’s what we got.”

Liam and Zayn looked at the pair sadly as they had to wait a while to go on their honeymoon, but them being them it was going to be an amazing time no matter when they went.

“Is Al just gonna stay at your mum’s Lou?” Liam asked.

“Probably. She’s at my mum’s now and is comfortable there so-” Louis got interrupted as Niall came up to the table with bears and shots on a serving tray.

“Alright boys let’s get our drink on!!” Niall cheered happily.

“Haz and Lou you take your shots first.” Liam said as he was organizing the drinks.

Louis didn’t even hesitate before grabbing two shots and passing one to Harry and raising his glass. “To Harry, who I will finally be able to call my husband after 4 years 8 months and two days. My finger has waited far too long to have a ring on it, so cheers!” He said before clinking all of the boys’ glasses and shooting the shot down his throat.

As soon as Louis swallowed his drink he felt a pair of lips on his and he couldn’t help but smile into it.

“Love you.” Harry mumbled against his lips.

“Love you too.” Louis said back once Harry released him.

And Louis and Harry remembered absolutely nothing after that…

Liam on the other hand had gotten tons of pictures of Louis ripping off his t-shirt to show Niall his six pack, only to get up on the table and dance. Since he was the only sober person there he was basically watching over the four other lads as they downed drink after drink, and refused to stop.

Luckily no one in the bar recognized Louis as it was dim lit in the place and his hair was sticking up everywhere as he stumbled around and slurred his words. At one point Niall and Louis had begun a dance off and the audience and judges were the patrons of the bar. So whoever danced better got the most claps, but it really escalated when Niall pulled off his shirt and trousers, trying to outshine the topless Louis and it worked until Louis started jumping from tabletop to tabletop. Unfortunately though just as the crowd began really cheering Louis had overshot a table and fell flat on his face as he hit the floor.

Zayn and Harry were too busy clutching their stomachs to actually do anything about it and when Harry got up to help Louis he stumbled over to his fiancé and offered his hand only for Louis to pull a little hard and make the younger lad fall on top of him.

The bar erupted in cheers as Niall stood proudly on top of his own table, just in his briefs. Zayn had tried to get him down but Niall was adamant about being carried bridal style because he won. So Zayn giggled and put his arms out only for Niall to jump into them but as soon as the irish lad leapt into his arms the two toppled onto the floor next to their best mates, making the bar erupt in even more laughs.

Liam had told Louis and Niall to get dressed and officially cut them off at 3 am before he began the hard task of ushering them into the truck. But it wasn’t so easy as Niall refused to put his clothes back on and decided to run around the parking lot and he laughed at absolutely nothing as he ran. Liam had chased him around the lot and stumbled over his feet as Niall began zig zagging around just so he wouldn’t get caught. But Niall being drunk off his arse had turned a bit too fast and fell onto the pavement, giving Liam the opportunity to grab the irish lad and buckle him into the truck.

“Liiii.” Niall whined as Liam started the truck. “Harry and Lou bout to fuck back here.” He slurred as his best mates were groping each other next to him.

“Then I’ll drop them off first so they can get on with it.” Liam said as he glanced over to a past out Zayn next to him.

“They already have.” Niall continued to complain and slur as Harry was pulling Louis’ shirt off.

“Oi!” Liam yelled as he turned around and hit Louis. “Stop it! Not in the truck!!”

Louis just pushed Liam’s hand away and continued to snog his fiancé and push him up against the truck door.

“Ew.” Niall said as he wrinkled his nose and furrowed his eyebrows.

“You two stop it now!! C’mon, wait till you get home!!” Liam complained as he turned back to his two mates who refused to let go of each other.

“Yeah listen to him!” Niall yelled as he began to hit Louis’ back but missed half the time as he saw seven different Louis’.

“She didn’t ask for milk!!” Zayn yelled as he shot his eyes open and sat up before closing them again and falling back asleep against the truck door.

“What the hell is wrong with all of you?” Liam muttered as he kept his eyes locked on the road.

“Make them stop!!!!!” Niall screamed as Louis and Harry refused to let go of each other and Louis was pulling off Harry’s shirt.

“She didn’t want that!!” Zayn yelled as he kept his eyes shut and was still ‘sleeping’.

“All of you shut up!!” Liam said before he reached back and began hitting Louis so he would pull off Harry.

“Fuck off!” Louis slurred before crashing his lips back onto Harry’s.

Liam groaned and pushed harder on the gas, desperately wanting to get everyone dropped off so he could go home.

First stop was Harry’s and Louis’ and Liam wasn’t sure if he should bring them up there or what as they wouldn’t let go of one another. “Alright you two, get out.” He said as he shoved Louis’ shoulder.

“See you at the wedding!” Louis slurred through a smirk before grabbing both of his and Harry’s shirts that were resting on the floor of the truck and following after his fiancé inside, but crashing their lips together immediately as they made it to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? I love reading your comments, they really encourage me to write faster haha :) Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	32. Chapter 32

“Hey… Harreh… Mr. Tomlinson…” Louis said through a smile as he poked Harry’s cheek to wake him up.

“Not yet I’m not.” Harry said in his groggy morning voice as he chuckled to himself.

“Babe c’mon wake up! It’s the big day!!” Louis said excitedly as he shook Harry back and forth, wanting him to open his eyes.

“Why am I marrying a child?” Harry asked through a fond smile as he slowly opened his eyes to see soft blue ones looking back at him.

Louis chuckled at the younger lad before slowly leaning down and connecting their lips softly. “Too late to back out now.” He mumbled against his lips.

“Well I could just not show up.” Harry teased once Louis released him.

Louis gasped. “Harold you would never.”

“I don’t know…” Harry huffed. “There’s this really fit pro footie player and he happens to be dad as well. He kinda has my eye right now.” He said through a smirk.

“You’re an awful tease Styles.” Louis said quietly through a soft smile.

“Daddy!!” Alexis yelled as she hit her little fist on the door.

The pair chuckled at each other and Louis rolled off of Harry before leaning against the headboard.  “Come in sweetheart.” Louis said.

A second later the door handle was jiggling before Alexis was able to open it and run to her daddy’s bed. “Up!” She said as she held her arms above her head.

Louis laughed at her before reaching down and scooping up his daughter. Alexis made herself comfortable on his bare chest and bringing a hand up to his face.

“Daddy cut.” Alexis said as she rubbed her hand over his slight beard.

Louis raised his eyebrows at her before looking over to Harry. “What do you think babe? Should I shave for our big day?” He asked through a chuckle.

Harry scoffed. “No way.” He said before pecking Louis’ lips. “Maybe clean up a little bit, but you better keep the scruff.”

Louis smiled happily to himself before kissing Harry one last time. “And Al I thought you liked my beard.” He said teasingly.

“Marry!” Alexis said like she had just discovered treasure. “Daddy marry papa!!”

“Yeah sweetheart daddy’s marrying papa today.” Harry said softly as he looked over at Louis with a gentle smile.

“Dress!!” Alexis said as she clapped her hands.

“You’re gonna look so pretty in your dress babygirl.” Louis said through a wide smile as he laid down and picked Alexis up over him so she seemed like she was flying.

Alexis laughed to herself as her daddy flew her over his head and made little airplane noises. “Daddy up!!” She said wanting to go higher.

“Transfer to the giant.” Louis said as if he was talking into a walkie talkie.

Louis made more flying noises before passing her to Harry who could ‘fly’ Alexis higher as he had longer arms. Harry turned Alexis left and right, making it seem like she was cruising through the clouds.

“Turbulence!” Harry said as he begun to gently shake Alexis, making the toddler only laugh louder. “Oh no she’s gonna crash!” He said before bringing down his breathless daughter to his chest.

“Papa sill.” Alexis said through a giggle as she tucked her head into her papa’s neck.

“Papa’s very silly.” Louis agreed through a chuckle before leaning over and kissing the younger lad. “Should we get ready for the day gang?” He asked once he released Harry.

“This lil munchkin has to eat and take a shower, so why don’t you shower now.” Harry said as he sat up and Alexis clung to his neck. “Liam and Zayn should be picking you up around noon and I’m meeting Gem at 12:30 with this one.” He said as he kissed Alexis’ head.

“Can we all just stay in bed until we have to go?” Louis asked as he laid down and turned his head into his pillow.

Harry chuckled and shook his head and he rubbed Louis’ bare back. “Sorry babe but I think we all need to eat and I know we all need to shower.” He said.

“Daddy smell.” Alexis said through a giggle as she climbed onto her father’s back and pat his head.

“At least I don’t walk around with poop in my underwear.” Louis retorted back.

“Lou.” Harry warned through a chuckle. “Miss Al would never do that huh sweetheart? Cause we use the potty.” He said as he poked his daughter’s belly, making her laugh.

“Potty!” Alexis said as she clapped her hands and bounced on her daddy’s back.

“C’mere poopy monster.” Louis said as he swung his arm around and pulled Alexis so she was laying next to him on the bed. He leaned close to her and cupped a hand around her ear to whisper. “Pretend to be asleep and fool papa.” He said quietly so only Alexis could hear.

Harry looked down at the two with raised eyebrows as he saw Alexis nodding as she giggled and quickly tucked her head into Louis neck as he wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes like he was sleeping.

“Lou c’mon.” Harry said as he poked the older lad’s side, only making a loud obnoxious snore erupt from him.

Alexis giggled into her daddy’s neck as she heard him snoring and Harry knew he could easily break her, but Louis he would have to drag out of bed. He reached for Alexis who only began to laugh harder and cling to her daddy’s neck, trying her best to pretend to be sleeping. But Harry was able to tickle her and make the toddler go breathless into his arms. When he saw that she had enough he put his fingers to his lips to silently asking his daughter to be quiet. Alexis giggled to herself and put her own finger to her lips and nodded as her papa set her on the floor.

Harry saw Louis still faking to be asleep and snoring like a bore so he carefully reached over before straddling the older lad and tickling him.

“Harry!!!” Louis yelped as he shot his eyes open and tried to get his fiancé off of him.

Harry just continued with his attack with a wide smile on his face as Louis was laughing uncontrollably under him. Louis tried his best to push Harry off of him but he couldn’t budge as the younger lad was sitting on top of him. In the corner of the room Alexis had to sit down she was laughing so hard as she saw her daddies.

“H-Haz!!” Louis tried yelling again as he couldn’t breathe.

Harry grinned evilly down at his fiancé as he stopped tickling him and let the older lad get his breath back.

“Are you done?” Louis breathed out.

Harry just hummed as he leaned down and kissed him sweetly. “C’mon we gotta get ready for a wedding.” He said.

*~*

Louis looked at himself in the mirror and a wide smile came across his face as he saw himself in his suit. “Alright mum how do I look?” He asked, turning around to see just his mum, knowing his sisters and Dan left moments ago to take their seats.

Jay felt a tear come to her eye as she saw her son all dressed up, ready to get married. “You look very handsome sweetheart.” She said through a soft smile. “Here let me fix your tie.”

Louis stepped forward and stretched his neck out so his mum could fix his tie. He couldn’t believe today was already here. Finally after what felt like forever he was getting married.

“There you go love.” Jay said once she was done.

Louis turned around and looked in the mirror one more time, wanting everything to be perfect. He looked at his suit and loved the colors Harry picked out. The lavender colored tie and a slightly darker lavender colored waistcoat with a black jacket and pants. Louis checked his hair again, making sure it looked messy but still done, because thats how Harry liked it best. He smiled to himself in the mirror again and something caught his eye. He turned around and saw his daughter in her little flower girl dress giggling in Zayn’s arms.

“There’s my girl.” Louis said softly as he walked over to his best mate and kissed his daughter’s head gently.

He couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked in her dress. It was a shade of purple that matched his tie with some pink and white in it as well. Louis figured Gemma did her hair into a little braid and he couldn’t wait to see his future sister in-law, knowing she’d be stunning in her dress as well. He just couldn’t wrap his head around it. Today was really the day he was getting married.

“Daddy gon marry papa!!” Alexis said happily.

Louis couldn’t help but smile at her and nod. “That’s right bug, daddy’s gonna marry papa.”

“Almost ready Lou?” Zayn asked as he glanced up from Alexis with a small grin.

Louis nodded and chuckled. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” He said.

Zayn smiled to himself and shifted Alexis on his hip. “Ya nervous?” He asked.

Louis couldn’t help but smile back and shake his head. “No way mate… I get to marry my best friend.” He said quietly.

And it was true. Louis didn’t have a nervous bone in his body. If anything he was excited and more than read to say ‘I do’. Louis was almost scared when the time came he would scream it because he was so happy to finally be able call Harry his husband.

“Daddy I go.” Alexis said, pointing to the door.

Louis chuckled at her and nodded. “Yes sweetheart, you need to put the flowers on the floor remember?” He asked.

“I put on the floor.” Alexis repeated and nodded.

A moment later Liam poked his head in and smiled at everyone in the room. “It’s time.” He said.

Louis let out a deep breath and nodded happily before turning to Alexis. “Alright love, daddy, uncle Liam and uncle Zayn need to go but you’re gonna walk out with grandma Jay okay?”

Alexis nodded before gesturing to her daddy to step closer to her. Louis stepped forward and a moment later Alexis kissed him on the cheek. Louis couldn’t help but smile at her and tap his finger to his lips, earning one more quick kiss.

“Goo luck daddy.” Alexis said sweetly.

“Thank you sweetheart.” Louis said before he kissed her one more time and followed Zayn and Liam out of the room.

Louis felt his heart rate pick up as he followed his two best mates out of the building. He couldn’t help but think about this was it. He could finally say ‘I do’.

_Meanwhile with Harry…_

Harry let out a deep breath as he checked in the mirror for the thousandth time and made sure his hair was perfect. He couldn’t believe he was actually getting married today. If someone told him five years ago this is where he’d be today Harry would’ve laughed and just shook his head, never believing someone like Louis would be with him. Even four years ago in the hallway Harry wouldn’t have believed it. Or on their one year anniversary he would hope for it to come true and now that the day was actually here it was surreal.

“You okay sweetheart?” Anne asked as she placed a tentative hand on her son’s back.

“Never better.” Harry breathed out through a soft smile.

Anne grinned gently back at her son before leaning in and kissing his cheek. “I’m so proud of you honey.” She said quietly. Anne felt herself get choked up as she looked at her son in his suit. “Your dad would’ve loved to have been here.” She barely said.

Harry’s smile faltered for a second before nodding and looking to his feet. He felt tears prickle in his eyes and could only imagine his dad’s voice saying ‘I told you you were going to marry him!’ and then let out his booming laugh. And just thinking about it made a small smile come to Harry’s lips, feeling as though that maybe, just maybe his dad was beside him. “He is here.” He said quietly.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Niall looking back at him with a sad smile. The younger lad offered him a small grin back before turning to the irish lad and wrapping his arms around him.

“Love you bro.” Niall said quietly as Harry released him.

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled at his best mate. “Yeah yeah love you too.”

"I might love you more H.” Gemma said as she came up behind Niall. “You made my boyfriend look like a model with this suit.” She through a quiet laugh.

Niall scoffed. “I always look like a model.” He said.

Gemma hummed before she pecked his lips quickly. “You look amazing too H. I know Lou will light up when he sees you.”

“Really? You think so?” Harry asked nervously as he turned back to his mirror.

“Love you could wear a t-shirt and sweatpants and Louis would still be glowing when he saw you.” Anne said through a chuckle.

Harry let out a deep breath and nodded to himself as he smiled. “He should be out there by now.” He said nervously as he looked at his watch.

“Nice timing cause Zayn just texted and they’re on their way out now.” Niall said happily as he pocketed his phone and looked back up at Harry.

Liam, Zayn and Louis walked out of the building and to the small private garden where chairs and everything they needed was set up and the photographer they hired was ready to take pictures. He said a quiet hello to some of his guests and family members, seeing Jake, Colin and Philip all beaming at him and mouthing ‘good luck’ as he walked down the aisle. Louis couldn’t help laugh at them as he walked down the white runner.

As Louis looked around he couldn’t help but think how beautiful everything was and how much Harry would love it. That’s what it all was really about.

There were petals of flowers that matched the color of his tie along with white petals on the edges of the runner, leading all the way alter. The garden by itself was decoration enough as it was in a small alcove with trees, flowers and bushes in the surrounding area where chairs or the alter wasn’t. And there was a large weeping willow right behind the altar as well as a bouquet of the light purple and white flowers Harry and Louis had put together at the florist on both the right and left side. Everything was cozy and comfortable and the weather was beautiful. Not too hot but perfectly sunny with clear blue skies.

Louis took his place the altar with Zayn on his right and then Liam next to Zayn. He let out a deep breath but Louis wasn’t nervous as he looked down the aisle and saw all of his family and friends smiling back at him. Louis felt his heart rate pick up and he nearly started jumping in place he was so excited. He wanted to take everything in and remember it forever. Today would be a new start for him and Harry, a new beginning.

But Louis’ head snapped up from his shoes and was taken out of his small trance as he heard the soft music. When he looked to see who was coming down the aisle he saw Gemma and Niall with Gemma’s hand tucked softly into Niall’s elbow as they both had wide smiles on their faces. Niall looked amazing in his suit that matched Liam and Zayn’s and Gemma looked even more beautiful than she normally did in her dress. They walked down the aisle and when they got to the altar they took their places there as everyone waited for Harry.

Next down the aisle Louis saw little Alexis at the beginning of the runner with her eyes wide. Louis looked at her with raised eyebrows as she refused to move forward. So he chuckled at her and crouched down to her height and opened his arms, urging her to walk. Instead of dropping the flowers like she was supposed to she ran right into her daddy’s arms. There was a chorus of ‘awws’ and small laughs coming from their family and friends as Louis scooped up his daughter and kissed her head as she tucked it into his neck.

“You did very well princess.” Louis whispered to her through a soft smile.

Alexis gave her daddy a toothed grin before Jay walked up and grabbed Alexis from her son’s arms and taking her to sit down.

Louis looked down and made sure his suit was straight before looking back at his mum, Dan, daughter and sisters, giving them a soft grin, but his focus was quickly taken away as he heard the music change.

He looked down the aisle and shifted his weight on his feet as he let out one more deep breath, trying to convince himself all of this was real, that he wasn’t just some love struck teenager again who was daydreaming. He was still love struck but this was completely, 100% happening, and at that mere thought Louis couldn’t and didn’t want to fight the wide smile that came to his face.

Louis looked down at his shoes as he heard the music continue and placed his hands in front of him and crossed them over his front. But when he slowly picked his head up and looked down the aisle everything seemed to go blurry except for the sight of the man that he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

Just at the sight of Harry Louis had to put his hands over his mouth as he had never seen the younger lad look so amazing. His hair was pushed up while his curls were free on the side and Louis couldn’t help but think of the first time he saw the younger lad as that is how he had styled it back then. His suit fit him beautifully and he was wearing a bowtie, of course he was wearing a bowtie. Louis just couldn't believe that this is the man he gets to marry.

Louis could feel tears pool in his eyes as he looked at his soon to be husband coming down the aisle, never feeling so in love with him than in this moment. But he quickly wiped them away because he wanted nothing to distort the sight in front of him. He wanted to keep this image burned in his memory forever.

Harry blushed to himself as he saw Louis cover his mouth and couldn’t help but smile sheepishly at the older lad. He felt his mum rub his arm as she walked him down the aisle and whisper a quiet ‘I told you so’ as she laughed to herself and Harry could only smile more. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. That at this moment he was on his way to marry the love of his life, the father to his daughter, and the best friend he had ever had.

As Harry got to the altar and met Louis the older lad couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Louis was smiling like he had just witnessed a miracle, with so much fond and love Harry nearly melted right there. His hair was messily pushed to the right and that’s just how Harry liked it. But he felt his mum kiss him on the cheek, taking him out of his small trance and gave him a subtle wink before taking her seat next to Jay.

Harry let out a deep breath as he took his place in front of Louis, and only saw that the older lad was still looking at him with the same smile. “It’s impolite to stare Lou.” He said through a quiet chuckle as he reached for both of Louis’ hands, giving them a light squeeze.

Louis’ smile just got wider as he shook his head. “I love you so much.” He barely whispered.

But Harry had heard him and it made the younger lad blush even more as he looked at his gorgeous soon to be husband. “I know.” He said quietly, making Louis chuckle to himself.

The priest brought the two boys out of their little trance and gathered the attention of everyone as he started the ceremony.

If the priest was talking to Harry or Louis they wouldn’t have known. They were too busy just taking each other in. Louis couldn’t even count how many times he had to shake his head and clear his throat, trying to get the tears away from his eyes as he got choked up just from looking at Harry.

And the entire time Harry was looking back at Louis he kept thinking that this wasn’t real, that there was no way this was his life. But when Louis would gently squeeze his hand he knew it was all real. This was his and Louis’ wedding. They were standing up in front of their family and friends about to promise to each other that they were going to spend forever with one another. And Harry couldn’t help the dimpled smile that found it’s way to his face at the thought.

“Babe.” Louis said, taking Harry away from his thoughts.

“Huh, what?” Harry asked, making laughs come from his family in friends watching.

“He’s talking to you.” Louis said through a chuckle as he nodded to the priest.

The priest smiled at Harry as he gained his attention and saw the younger lad blush slightly. “Harry did you write your vows?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah!” Harry said, not believing they were at that part already. He let out a deep breath before looking back at Louis and smiled at him nervously. “Lou I was 15 when I met you. I was 15 when I fell in love with you and I was 15 when I hoped that maybe, just maybe we could make it here today. Now I’m 20 and I fall back in love with you everyday. I’m 20 and we made it.” He started off. “When I was younger I never thought someone like you could ever love someone like me-” He was interrupted as Louis opened his mouth to object but Harry quickly put his hand up to stop him. “Shut up.” He said through a chuckle, making everyone else laugh as well. “As I was saying… When we met you were this cute footie player who wore suspenders and talked too loud when you got excited. You stuffed your face with food before talking and used dramatic hand gestures for everything. And it was those things that made me fall in love with you and it’s the fact that you still do those things that make me fall in love with you day after day. But I didn’t know it was possible to fall even more in love with you, and I did on the day I told you I was pregnant, and on the day Al was born. And then I did again just now when I walked down the aisle to meet you.” Harry said through a soft smile, but when he saw a tear escape from Louis’ eye he couldn’t help but take his hand out of Louis’ and wipe his cheek. “It seems as though everyday is a good one for you, but I promise to stand by you through the bad ones. I promise to be your support and your brain when your’s isn’t working.” He said through a chuckle before turning to his family and friends and saying ‘which is 99% of the time’ earning himself laughs but also a playful smack to his arm from Louis. Harry laughed to himself and turned back to Louis to see the older lad chuckling at him and shaking his head. “But in all seriousness I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to make you and our daughter smile and laugh. I promise to be the man that you can look to for anything.” Harry finished off with a small blush and dimples popping out.

“Can I just kiss him now?” Louis asked the priest.

The priest raised his eyebrows and chuckled before shaking his head. “After you share your own vows.”

“His are so much better than mine though.” Louis said, making laughs come from their family and friends, and even Harry.

But Louis still squeezed Harry’s hands in his own before letting out a deep breath. His heart nearly melted as he heard Harry’s vows and now they expected him actually speak? Louis thought that maybe he could just say what comes to him.

“Harry people always told me you’d just be one of my boyfriends. That sooner or later we’d break up because for both of us this was our first relationship. But here I am today to vow to spend the rest of my life with you. I couldn’t imagine waking up without your mop of curls in my face or our daughter climbing on my back… And before I even met you I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason. That’s probably why when we first met you looked at me like I was crazy cause I was smiling like an idiot.” He said through a quiet chuckle as he shifted his weight on his feet and looked back to Harry. “Just as you were walking down the aisle I kept thinking ‘I can’t believe he picked me… I can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my life with the most handsome, caring and funniest man I’ve ever met’.” Louis said quietly as he felt more tears come to his eyes but he quickly shook them away. “I fell in love with you because of the million little things you didn’t know you were doing. Like the way you bite your lip and blush whenever I talk about you, like right now for instance.” He said through a chuckle as he saw the younger lad only blush more. “I love the way you and Al sing in the kitchen when you make breakfast. I love the way you make airplane noises when you're carrying our daughter around and make it seem like she’s flying.” Louis said through a watery smile as he felt as if he could go on and on. “I-I love you because you made me a better person…” He said, feeling tears fall to his cheeks, only for Harry to wipe them away after he wiped his own damp eyes. “I promise to stay by your side no matter what. I promise to be the best husband and father I can be and I promise to be the man that can show you the way when everything seems lost. I can’t promise you a perfect relationship, but what I can promise you is that as long as we’re trying I’m staying.” Louis finished as he wiped his cheeks with the hand that Harry wasn’t holding.

Harry chuckled as he wiped his own wet cheeks and looked back to Louis with a soft smile. Louis returned it as he reached for Harry’s hands. He couldn’t believe that finally this was it.

“Can we have the rings?” The priest asked.

Zayn reached into his pocket as Niall reached into his own. But when Zayn pulled his hand out he had a ring, Niall got a panicked look on his face as he didn’t.

“Uhm, just one second.” Niall said as he started to frantically search his pockets for the ring.

Harry’s eyes grew wide as he turned around and saw Niall with bright pink cheeks as he searched each of his pockets. Everyone was chuckling at the irish lad but some were looking at him worriedly but only Harry and Louis were looking at him like they were going to kill him.

“Found it!!” Niall said relieved as he pulled the ring out of his inside jacket pocket.

Harry let out a deep breath before rolling his eyes fondly at Niall and taking the ring from him.

“Now that that’s all settled.” The priest said through a chuckle. “Louis, do you take Harry Edward Styles as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Louis had been waiting for what feels like forever to finally say these words. “I do.” He said with a soft smile as he squeezed Harry’s hands gently.

“Harry can you place the ring on Louis’ finger?” The priest asked through a wide smile.

The younger lad smiled to himself as he nodded and brought the ring to Louis’ finger, carefully placing it on. Louis’ smile only grew as he finally had a ring on his finger. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening but the butterflies erupting in his stomach the sparks he felt all throughout his body reminded him that this was all real.

“Harry do you take Louis William Tomlinson as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" The priest asked once the ring was securely on Louis’ finger.

Harry looked right into Louis’ cerulean eyes and felt his heart pounding out of his chest, as this was it. This is what he’s been waiting for since he was 15. “I do.” He said through a wide smile, making his dimples pop out and a small blush come to his cheeks.

Everyone in the small garden couldn’t take their eyes off the pair as Louis placed the ring on Harry’s finger. Just from looking at them everyone couldn’t help but smile to themselves and even a couple people let a few tears slip.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. Louis you can finally-”

But the priest couldn’t even finish as Louis had already cupped Harry’s cheeks and leaned in to kiss the younger lad. Harry was startled at first but chuckled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and pulled him impossibly closer to his chest.

Cheers erupted from their family and friends and the pair couldn’t believe it. They couldn’t believe they were finally married. And as they kissed Louis could only think back to the first time they kissed and how it felt like that but the sparks and fireworks he felt were multiplied by a thousand.

As they kissed wild tremors were going through Harry’s nerves, creating a sensation he had never known he was capable of feeling. This was more than anything he had ever felt and Harry never wanted it to end.

But when Louis pulled away Harry saw the older lad with a wide smile on his face before pulling him into his chest and bringing as he wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his neck.

“I love you so much.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s neck.

“I love you too Lou.” Harry said softly as he rubbed Louis’ back and hugged him.

“Daddy!!!” Alexis said as she hopped off her chair and ran towards them, wanting their attention.

The pair broke apart as they still saw everyone clapping and smiling widely at them. But Louis couldn’t take his eyes off Harry, not even when he picked up their daughter and pulled her into his chest.

“Papa marry daddy!!” Alexis cheered as she jumped her her father’s arms.

“Yeah sweetheart.” Harry said through a soft smile as he looked back at his husband. “Papa married daddy.” He said quietly before connecting their lips again.

*~*

“Lou c’mon they’re gonna call us any second.” Harry mumbled through a chuckle against Louis’ lips.

“Is it so wrong of me to want to kiss my absolutely gorgeous husband?” Louis asked through a smirk as he released the younger lad.

Harry played with Louis’ hair on the back of his neck and smiled at him before pecking his lips one more time. “Not at all.” He said through a quiet laugh. “But everyone’s waiting for us and to be honest I kind of want to go and have my first dance with you.”

Louis hummed and nodded his head as he squeezed Harry’s sides. “You just want to know what song I picked.” He said with a smile and raised eyebrows.

“That too.” Harry said through his own grin.

“Alright let’s go then.” Louis said softly before kissing his husband one more time.

Louis looked up at the huge white tent that had been set up for their reception. They were in a separate part of the garden as Harry knew he wanted and outdoor reception. Torches were set up as were fire pits around the wall-less tent so they could be seen. Louis never imagined it to look as beautiful as it did with all of the flowers and trees surrounding it, but he knew Harry wouldn’t have settled for any less.

Harry smiled at Louis one more time before grabbing his hand and walking towards the tent, seeing as though all of their family and friends were settled in there. As they were just feet away from walking into the lighted area of the tent Niall saw them and immediately began clapping and cheering. As soon as the irish lad began clapping everyone looked to see the newly wedded couple and stood up from their seats as they clapped along.

Both Louis and Harry blushed as they walked through the open aired tent and saw their family and friends. But before Louis could even wave to them he felt three strong forces knock into him and Harry. The pair wasn’t surprised to see Liam, Zayn and Niall clinging on to them and smiling like mad.

“My boys are finally married!!!” Niall yelled.

“It’s about God damn time you boys showed up. We thought you guys snuck off to do a quickie.” Zayn said through a chuckle as he released the pair.

“We’re so happy for you two you have no idea!!!” Liam said excitedly.

“Thanks guys.” Harry said through a smile.

“Yeah thanks lads.” Louis said happily. “I’m sorry but you’ll have to excuse us boys, I need to go dance with my husband, so if you don’t mind.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself and tugged on Harry’s hand so they could have their first dance.

Zayn rolled his eyes as he laughed to himself and Liam and Niall clapped their best mates’ backs as they walked to the dance floor.

“It is my honor to announce for the first time ever Mr and Mr. Louis Tomlinson!!” The DJ announced as he saw the pair approaching, making the room erupt in more cheers.

Louis pounded his fist in the air as Harry chuckled beside him. They could see Alexis in Anne’s arms, clapping with everyone else and the pair couldn’t help but wave at her, making a wide grin come onto the toddler’s face.

“Ready for your first dance boys?” The Dj asked through a smile.

Louis nodded at him and twirled Harry onto the dance floor, making the younger lad chuckle. Everyone quieted down as the room went dim and Louis placed his hand on Harry’s waist, pulling him in close to his chest just as the music started.  **(A/N Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran[(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQLqu-ThMOY))**

“You’re kidding me right?” Harry asked through a quiet laugh as he heard the song.

“Nope.” Louis said through a smile as he popped the ‘p’ and moved them fluidly around the dancefloor.

“Sap.” Harry muttered through a smile.

All over again Harry could butterflies erupt in his stomach as Louis led them around and twirled him when the moment was right. And Harry couldn’t stop the smile that had grown on his face. He couldn’t believe where he was right now. This was his and Louis’ wedding. This was their first dance and nothing had felt more perfect. Louis had a ring on his finger and Harry could say that the older lad was his forever.

Louis couldn’t take his eyes off of Harry. He was too amazed at how he was lucky enough to say that this man was his husband. How from now on until forever he could walk around with Harry and say that this is the man who chose me. This incredible, remarkable, gorgeous, sweet and funny man was his forever. Louis had to remind himself they were at their wedding. That this night was for them and that this was the a new beginning for him and his little family.

As the instrumental part of the song came Louis picked up his pace and twirled Harry even more than he was before, making the younger lad laugh. Harry was truly grateful that Louis was an amazing dancer because if it wasn’t for him he was sure he would’ve fallen on his face by now. But still as the guitar came from the speaker Louis moved them around fluidly and made dramatic faces at Harry, only making him laugh more.

Louis couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he moved Harry around the dancefloor and as the song was coming to a close Louis dipped Harry, making the younger lad yelp in surprise but it was quickly quieted as Louis pressed their lips together. The song had just ended and the room erupted in cheers and claps, making the pair smile into the kiss.

It all felt unreal but sure enough when Louis picked Harry back up they were surrounded by their friends and family, every single person in the room smiling at the pair. But all Louis and Harry could see was each other.

*~*

Once dinner was over Harry and Louis made rounds with Alexis, saying hi to everyone and thanking them for coming and then receiving congratulations. They worked their way over to their parents table and all of them of course stood up and crushed the two boys in hug and covered them with kisses. Dan couldn’t stop smiling and telling the pair how proud he was of them and how happy he was for them. Louis had hugged him and thanked him for everything he’s done from the very beginning up until now. He couldn’t be express how grateful he was to this man that he considered his father.

They made sure to stop at Jake, Philip and Colin’s table, Louis missing his old teammates. And at that table with them was Marcus and Joey, two guys Louis had become friends with who were on his new team.

He introduced them to Harry and Marcus and Joey were stoked to finally be able to meet the infamous Harry and Alexis who Louis never seemed to shut up about. At that Louis blushed a bit but he was quickly smiling to himself as he felt Alexis kiss his cheek. They all chatted for a bit about football and about how Louis was really catching up with the boys on the team, quickly making an impression on their coach as each practiced passed.

“Daddy go to game!” Alexis said as she pat her father’s shoulder.

“Daddy gets to play next month sweetheart. Are you and papa gonna come and watch?” Louis asked through a smile.

“Go every game!!” Alexis said like it was obvious, making the seven men around her chuckle. “Neber miss.” She said as she shook her head.

“That’s right love we’d never miss a game.” Harry said as he smiled over at his daughter.

“You’ll have to get a new jersey Harry.” Jake said through a chuckle.

“And me!” Alexis added in as she raised her hand.

Marcus and Joey couldn’t help but coo at the little girl as they had never met her before and they didn’t expect her to be this cute.

“And you sweetheart.” Jake said as he nodded and smiled to himself.

“Mate if you don’t mind me asking how old were you when you had her?” Joey asked Louis.

“I was 19 and H was 17.” He said.

“You hair like unc Ni.” Alexis said as she wasn’t paying attention to the conversation going on around her.

Joey raised his eyebrows and saw Louis and Harry start laughing to themselves. “Oh yeah is he here?” He asked amused.

“Unc Ni with auntie!” Alexis said happily as she pointed to Niall and Gemma at their own table with Zayn, Perrie, Liam and Sophia.

“I do have hair like him, that’s right.” Joey said through a chuckle as he saw the blonde lad.

“But unc Ni talk funny.” Alexis said as she furrowed her eyebrows, never understanding why he talked different that her daddies and everyone else.

“Love that’s because he’s from Ireland remember?” Louis asked with a soft smile.

“Oh yeah!” Alexis said as she jumped in her father’s arms.

A moment later they called that it was time to cut the cake and the pair excused themselves from the lads before giving Alexis to Jay.

They made their way over to the cake hand in hand as Harry begged Louis not to shove anything in his face and Louis only shrugged with a smirk on his face. When everyone had gathered around the table and the newly wedded couple held the knife together they cut the first piece, making claps erupt from everyone.

Harry was watching Louis’ moves like a hawk as he picked up a piece to feed to him. He carefully opened his mouth and was pleasantly surprised when Louis didn’t smear it all over his face.

But when it was Harry’s turn he picked up his own piece to feed to Louis, only to make the older lad gasp and booming laughter come from everyone as he shoved the cake onto Louis’ nose and all over his face.

“Harry!” Louis said surprised as cake was all over him.

But Harry wasn’t even able to respond as a second later he felt Louis’ lips on his and then move to his cheek and forehead, spreading the cake all over his own face. This only made more laughs erupt from everyone as they watched the pair and Harry was squealing as he tried to get away from his husband.

“Daddy no make papa dirty!!” Alexis yelled as she pointed at Louis, scolding him.

“No make papa dirty?” Louis asked through a chuckle and furrowed eyebrows as he scooped Alexis out of his mum’s arms, pulling the toddler into his chest. “I think a certain Tomlinson isn’t as dirty as the other two… What do you think babe?” He asked as he looked over at Harry.

“You know what Lou I think you’re right.” Harry said as he got Louis’ silent message. “On three. One… Two… Three!!” He said before he and Louis both claimed one of Alexis’ cheeks and kissed her, making the toddler have cake on her own face.

“Papa!! Daddy no!!” Alexis shrieked through a chuckle as everyone else around them couldn’t help but laugh and take pictures of the little family.

*~*

Liam cleared his throat as he gripped the microphone in his hand and took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself to speak in front of everyone. “Hello everyone, uhm for those of you that don’t me I’m Liam, one of Harry and Louis’ best mates.” He started off sheepishly. “I just want to say how happy I am for you guys and I can’t believe that this day is actually here. I know you’ve both been waiting a long time for this.” Liam said through a chuckle, making other small laughs heard as well. “And I also want to say how grateful I am that Louis brought Harry into my life. I’m sure our other mates can agree with that too cause if it weren’t for Harry Niall would’ve never met Gemma, Zayn wouldn’t have had the guts to ask Perrie out and on top of that Louis wouldn’t have gotten his job at the nursery he used to work at I wouldn’t have asked Sophia out. So thank you Harry for basically helping us all meet our lovely girlfriends.” He said through a wide smile, making more laughs come from the room and the newly wedded couple. “Really guys though congrats on everything. Congrats on getting married, being dads, having jobs, going to school, Lou getting into the pros, just everything. Both of you guys are like my brothers I can’t stress enough how much you mean to me, so I’ll just finish with one more congrats and that I hope you guys look forward to spending the rest of your lives with each other. Cheers.” Liam said through a smile as he held up his beer, everyone following as they lifted up their own drinks before taking a sip.

The room clapped and Louis and Harry waved Liam over to them so they could hug him and say thank you.

Next up was Niall and he didn’t even get called up before he was running with a beer in hand as he was laughing. He got onto the dance floor and grabbed the microphone from Liam before taking a big gulp of his drink. “These two boys right here.” Niall slurred as he pointed to Louis and Harry who had amused smiles on their faces. “I love them, I just love them so much!!” He yelled into the microphone, making the room erupt in laughter. “I remember the day that Lou met Harry!! The kid showed up to footie practice late and had this stupid smile on his face, I swear I never saw him blush so much!!” Niall said, using dramatic hand motions as he stumbled around the dancefloor. “From that day on I got to watch my two best mates fall in love and now I get to watch as they start their lives together as a married couple!!” He cheered, making the crowd laugh and clap. “Also adding on to what my mate Liam said about Harry introducing us to our girlfriends I can’t thank the curly haired kid anymore for hookin me up with his sister.”

“Niall I didn’t hook you up!!! I walked in on you guys sucking face!” Harry said wide eyed as Louis was laughing uncontrollably next to him.

Niall just rolled his eyes and waved his hand at the younger lad before taking a swig of his beer. “Anywayyyy if it weren’t for him I never would’ve met Gem. Hey here she comes! Babe, how am I doin?!” He slurred.

“Niall c’mon, why don’t you come sit.” Gemma said through a chuckle as she saw her boyfriends parading around.

“But I’m not done!” Niall whined into the microphone, making the room laugh.

“Okay then finish it up.” Gemma said.

“Fine.” Niall huffed. “Congrats guys I love you so, so, so much.” He said as he blew kisses at the pair. “And I love Gem too.” Niall said through a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Gemma and dipping her before crashing their lips together.

“Okay that’s enough!!! Niall go sit!” Harry yelled from his table as everyone in the room couldn’t stop laughing.

“Haz c’mon they’re cute.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Yeah who couldn’t love drunk Niall as he snogs my sister in front of everyone we know?” Harry said through a sarcastic smile.

“Babe they’re in love, we’re the same way.” Louis said as he smiled softly to himself and leaned over to Harry.

Harry hummed as he laughed quietly to himself. “We might be a bit worse.”

“Maybe just a little.” Louis said through a smirk as he connected their lips.

Harry smiled into the kiss and moved his lips rhythmically with Louis’. The warmth of the older lad’s lips sent a current running through Harry’s body, he couldn’t help but cup his cheeks and pull him in closer. He could taste the cake and champagne Louis had had and that only made the kiss better as his lips was basically the flavor of their wedding.

“Excuse me boys, don’t mean to interrupt.” Zayn said into the microphone through a chuckle.

And just like that the kiss was over. Harry very suddenly became aware of his surroundings and couldn’t help but blush as he saw the entire room looking at them.

“Thank you.” Zayn said as he smiled to himself. “Now that they’ve left their own little world and joined ours again I guess I can begin.” He said before clearing his throat and glancing up at the newly wedded couple. “I’ve known Lou since before either of us could form proper sentences and he’s stuck by me through everything and I did the same for him because that’s what brothers do, they look out for each other. So the first time I met Harry I was kinda checkin him out, making sure that he was really good for Louis and I quickly found myself liking him, so much so that I could easily call him one of my best mates. When these two met I had never seen Lou smile and laugh so much, it’s as if he transformed into this new person that was even more lovable than he was before, and I thank Harry for that. I don’t think you two understand just how happy we all are for you. We all know you’ve both waited for this for a long time and now that’s it’s here just hold onto it.” He said through a soft smile. “I just want to say congrats and if I remember correctly I think a certain little girl wanted to say something too.” Zayn said as he pulled a thinking face and tapped his finger to his chin.

“Me!!” Alexis yelled as she ran to her uncle in the middle of the dance floor.

“Oh that’s right!” Zayn said through a chuckle as he scooped up his niece and pulled her into his chest. “Here you are sweetheart.” He said, putting the microphone in front of Alexis so everyone could hear her.

“Daddy marry papa. Papa marry daddy.” Alexis stated, making chuckles erupt in the room. “Daddy lobe papa bery much cause daddy kissin papa all time.” She said, making everyone in the room heart’s melt. “I lobe papa and daddy bery much cause they kissin me all time an tell they lobe me too. Goo job daddy an papa!” Alexis cheered, making the room laugh and coo at the little girl in Zayn’s arms.

Louis couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he pushed his chair back and stood up. As soon as Alexis saw her daddy get up she grinned at him and wiggled out of her uncles arms and ran towards him. Louis jogged to meet her in the middle and as soon as he reached her claps and cheers erupted as he hugged his daughter close to his chest. And within a second Harry was right there as well hugging his daughter and kissing her head.

“We love you so much sweetheart.” Harry said with an arm wrapped around his husband as he held Alexis.

“Lobe you too.” Alexis said through a toothed grin.

Both Harry and Louis hugged her one more time and gave her kisses all over her face, making the toddler giggle and squirm in her daddy’s arms. As everyone saw the little family they felt their hearts melt.

When Louis and Harry took their seats, now Harry having Alexis in his lap Gemma came up and gave her own speech. She talked about how happy she was for her little brother that he found someone like Louis and that she couldn’t believe that he was finally her brother in-law.

After Gemma both Anne and Jay gave speeches as well. They teared up at the thought of their baby boys all grown up and married now, but they couldn’t be happier for the pair. Even Dan came up and gave a speech, telling the newly married couple how proud he was of them and how honored he was to be able to watch the two boys mature and grow together over the years.

And after every speech Louis and Harry got up to hug their parents and thank them for everything they’ve done for them.

*~*

“Harry we’re dancing c’mon!!” Louis said as he dragged his husband onto the dancefloor.

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m not good at dancing?!” Harry asked as Louis pulled him through their family and friends who were already out there.

“Don’t care!” Louis said, grabbing onto Harry’s hips, making him move to the music.

Song after song the pair stayed on the dancefloor. Louis had gotten so hot he had taken off his jacket and waistcoat, leaving his tie and black suspenders in full view. Alexis was out there with them the entire time, dancing with her daddies or her uncles and aunts. Liam, Niall and Zayn had all given her their undivided attention as they danced with her. They would pick her up and spin or twirl her around. The newly wedded couple of course danced with their mates and even saved a few dances for their sisters. But Louis was looking for his mum for what felt forever until he found her and Dan dancing but Louis had to steal her away for a dance or two.

But of course at some point during the night Niall had ten too many drinks and like he was during the bachelor party. He tried taking his shirt off and dancing around the room but Gemma quickly stopped him, not wanting her niece to have to see that. Luckily enough she was able to convince him to keep his clothes on but that didn’t stop Niall from stumbling all over the dance floor and yelling and shouting at random times.

Then entire night neither Harry or Louis could wipe the smiles of their faces as they saw everyone they were close to dancing all around them and overall just having a good time. This is exactly how the pair wanted to celebrate their marriage, just the two of them surrounded by everyone they loved.

When a slow song came on Louis immediately moved to grab Harry’s waist and pull the younger lad into his chest. “Want to dance with me Mr. Tomlinson?” He asked through a soft smile.

Harry hummed before he leaned down and connected their lips softly. “I would love to.” He mumbled against his lips.

Louis chuckled at him once Harry released him and twirled him around before they begun to move to the music. “I can’t believe we’re actually married.” He said quietly.

“Well believe it babe.” Harry said before he pecked his husband’s lips quickly. “You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way.” Louis said softly as he led Harry around the dance floor.

“Today has been so amazing.” Harry said as he shook his head, still not believing all of this was happening.

“It’s been perfect. From the second I saw you walk down the aisle, to Niall losing my ring and then you shoving cake in my face.” Louis said through a chuckle. “And now you dancing with me.”

Harry moved his hand from Louis’ shoulder to the back of his neck so he could play with his little hairs while they danced. “My favorite part definitely had to be seeing you for the first time when I walked outside.” He said through a small blush. “You’ve never looked so handsome, I almost wanted to cry.” Harry said as he chuckled to himself.

Louis scoffed. “Did you check the mirror?” He asked. “Seriously Haz I did cry because you look so amazing.”

“Yeah, I saw you love.” Harry said softly as Louis twirled him again.

Louis was about to say something back but he felt a little tug on his pants. When he looked down he saw Alexis looking up with him with a wide smile.

“Dance!” The toddler said as she put her hands over her head, wanting to be picked up.

“You mind love?” Louis asked through a chuckle.

“Of course not.” Harry said as he smiled to himself and kissed Louis one last time.

Harry hadn't even noticed that when he and Louis were dancing everyone had taken their seat just to watch them. But now it was just Louis and Alexis up there, everyone smiling to themselves as they saw the father daughter pair.

“Up!” Alexis said.

Louis chuckled at her and shook his head. “Here sweetheart, gimme your hands.” He said as he offered his daughter his hands.

Alexis placed her hands in her father’s and looked up at him confused.

“Put your little feet on top of mine. You’re gonna dance with me just like papa was.” Louis said through a soft smile.

Alexis carefully picked up her feet and placed them on top of her daddy’s and when he started slowly moving back and forth with her on his feet a wide smile came across Alexis’ face. “Dance!!” She said happily.

“Yeah babygirl you’re dancin.” Louis said as he grinned down at his little girl, completely unaware that the entire room was watching them.’

“Big girl now.” Alexis said through a toothed grin as she looked up at her daddy.

“No way kiddo I’m never lettin you grow up. You’re gonna stay this size forever.” He said as he carefully moved them around the dancefloor.

“No daddy me get marry.” Alexis said through a giggle.

“Oh no you aren’t!” Louis said, not knowingly making the room chuckle quietly. “The day you get married is the day that you bring home a boy that loves you as much as I do and that’ll never happen.” He stated. “And do you want to know why?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows.

“Why daddy?” Alexis huffed, making Louis laugh quietly to himself as she was already getting annoyed with him.

“Because no one on this entire planet will ever love you as much as I do.” Louis said softly. “Except maybe papa.” He added in with a chuckle.

“Daddy and papa only man.” Alexis said as she giggled and nodded to herself and followed her daddy as he danced.

“That’s right, papa and daddy are the only men in your life, don’t you forget it.” Louis said as Alexis got off his feet and he twirled her.

“I lobe you daddy.” Alexis said quietly through a soft smile.

“And I love you babygirl.” Louis said through his own grin.

Just as he had said that the song ended and Louis perked his head up as he heard clapping, not knowing that he and Alexis were the only ones on the dance floor. He blushed and smiled sheepishly to himself as he realized everyone probably heard their conversation and how Louis was never going to let Alexis date anyone but his thoughts were taken away by someone tugging on his hand.

“Again!!” Alexis shouted as she jumped excitedly.

Louis just laughed at her and nodded before turning to the dj and smiled. “Again!!” He said, mocking his daughter and making laughs erupt in the room.

So again they danced with Alexis’ feet on her father’s toes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the wedding? Honeymoon comes next chapter as well as a little surprise ;) Any idea what it could be? Also would you guys like to see a bit of Louis' first game as a pro football player before the honeymoon? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!!  
> I also want to say a HUGE thank you for this hitting well over 10,000 hits!!! I never thought anything I would write could get as many as it has and it's just amazing to see. So thank you so, so, so much for reading!! And if you shared this on tumblr or twitter, or anywhere just thank you!! You have no clue how much it means to me! :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have smut, there will be a warning as to when it starts and a line as to when it ends.

Louis ran his fingers through his hair and let out a deep breath as he paced on the side of the pitch. He was going to get called out any second to play and he only felt his nerves get worse and worse as time wore on.

This was his first game as a pro player, he had to show everyone what he was really capable of. But at that moment Louis was sure all he was capable of doing was hiding under a rock and never coming out.

He really didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of everyone. Louis wanted to prove himself out there but he knew that if he kept freaking out like this his game would be off. So he did the only thing he could think of and splashed some water on his face before jumping in place and getting his head on straight.

‘Just like any other game’ he thought to himself.

“Tomlinson!”

Louis looked up and saw his coach waving him over. He jogged to him and stretched his arms and legs out quickly, double checking that he was warmed up and ready to go.

“Ready to go kid?” His coach asked through a small smile.

Louis let out one deep breath as he wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts and nodded. He couldn’t believe he was about to go up against the guys he used to watch on tv and only dream about playing against someday, but now that he’s about to he wished he wasn’t. As much as Louis wanted to get a hold of his nerves he just couldn’t.

“Alright head out.” Coach Gaal said as he clapped Louis on the back, urging him onto the pitch.

As one player came off Louis jogged on and the crowd cheered as they saw the rookie flootie player on the field for the first time.

That had definitely made Louis feel better as he took his position in between Marcus and Joey. They both smiled and nodded at him as the ball was set up. Louis was able to get just one last deep breath out before the whistle went off and he sprung into action.

“Daddy!!!!” Alexis screamed as she saw her father run on the big screen.

Harry could feel his heart pounding out of his chest as Louis ran down the pitch with his team for the first time. He knew the older lad must be freaking out as well as this was his his moment to show everyone what he can do.

“I can’t even watch.” Harry said as he bit his lip and turned away from the pitch.

“Papa no see daddy!” Alexis whined as her father moved, making her view blocked.

“H c’mon, you know Lou, he’ll do great.” Gemma said, trying to reassure her baby brother.

“He has the ball!!!” Niall screamed excitedly as he jumped in place.

Harry snapped his head up and saw his husband with the ball. He actually had the ball and he was running down the pitch. Harry couldn’t believe it but that didn’t stop the the wide smile that came across his face as he started cheering at the top of his lungs.

Louis didn’t even realize he was shouting that he was open and for Joey to pass him the ball but when he actually got the ball his eyes went wide. He did not expect that to actually happen but as soon as he got the ball his head was immediately in the game and he took off sprinting with it.

Louis reminded himself that he’s done this countless times, that he’s been doing this for years but these guys he was up against were much more aggressive than he was used to. He was sure with one wrong move he’d just get elbowed in the face as one of the defenders came up on him, trying to get the ball away from him.

Louis was able to get his back to the guy and shove just enough so he could get away. With quick feet he moved past the one defender and saw another one coming for him.

“Marcus!!” Louis yelled as he saw his teammate open.

Marcus nodded his head and Louis swung his leg back, easily sending the ball to the older lad. As soon as Marcus had the ball he was able to move up the pitch just enough so he could kick the ball forcefully, making it soar into the net.

Louis pounded his fist into the air as he ran towards Marcus and jumped on his back playfully, making the older lad laugh and wrap his arms around Louis. He congratulated Marcus and clapped him on the back, happy to put their team in the lead.

“Nice assist Lou! First one as a pro! I can tell you’re already intimidating these guys.” Marcus said through a chuckle as he and Louis made their way back to the middle of the pitch.

“Thanks mate.” Louis said as he smiled widely to himself. “Feels awesome. I thought I’d be a nervous wreck but this is so incredible!” He said as he jumped excitedly, feeling his blood pumping through his veins.

Louis felt like he was ready to take on a whole army by himself with how he was feeling. He realized that as soon as he got the ball that this is what he does best. Football is his game and no one, not even these other pro players were going make him afraid of his own game.

“Did you guys see that?! Holy shit that was amazing!!” Harry shrieked as he jumped in place with a wide smile on his face.

“Bad papa!” Alexis said as she hit his shoulder, scolding him for swearing.

“Al c’mon!! Did you see daddy?!” Harry asked trying to defend himself as he had a good reason to swear.

“Daddy pay bery good, but papa talk bad.” Alexis said sternly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Gemma, Niall, Liam, Sophia, Zayn and Perrie looked at the two-year-old with amused smiles as they saw her being all sassy to her father.

“Well excuse me princess, I’ll just have to tell daddy later that a certain toddler didn’t care about his game.” Harry said through a fake huff.

Alexis’ eyes went wide and she quickly shook her head. “No me care!” She said. “But papa be good. Say sorry.” She demanded, making her uncles and aunts chuckle.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and smiled to himself. “I’m sorry.” He said through a chuckle. “Can we actually watch your daddy’s game now instead of you yelling at me?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yes.” Alexis said as she nodded once and turned back to the pitch.

“Raising a live one there Haz.” Zayn said through a chuckle.

“She’s just learning her sass from her aunties.” Gemma said as she smiled to herself and kissed her nieces head. “Someone has to keep these boys in line.”

“Yeah good job sweetheart.” Perrie added in.

“Don’t encourage her!” Harry said, making his mates and their girlfriends laugh.

Harry just rolled his eyes and looked back to the pitch, keeping his eyes on his husband the entire time. He couldn’t help the wide smile that found it’s way to his face. Harry was still having a hard time believing that after all of Louis’ hard work he had actually made it, he got to the pros.

Of course like at the end of every game Harry’s throat was sore and Alexis was clapping and cheering for her daddy as best she could. Everyone was on their feet, all proud of Louis as he played a great game.

He didn’t score himself but he did help with two assists and was able to hold off defenders the entire game. They pushed him and he shoved right back, not letting anyone think they could take advantage of him.

As Louis’ team celebrated their win on the pitch Harry said goodbye to everyone and made his way down. When he was approaching his husband he saw Julie and her camera man come up to him.

“Look at you Louis we’re lucky enough to follow you to the pros.” Julie said through a wide smile.

Louis grinned back at her and nodded as he ran a hand through his sweaty fringe. “It’s so incredible, it almost feels unreal. I mean just being out there and playing with these guys gives me such a rush. I’ve dreamed about this day since I was little and now that it came it’s unbelieveable.” He gushed out, still not over how great it was to play his first game as a pro player.

“And congrats on the win and the two assists you looked great out there.” Julie said before putting the microphone back towards Louis.

“Oh, thank you.” Louis said sheepishly. “Really my teammates did a great job, I just helped out.”

“Would you stop being modest for one second?” Harry asked through a chuckle as he walked up to his husband with Alexis in his arms.

Louis perked his head up as he saw Harry and immediately hugged his little family and leaned in to kiss the younger lad.

“Babe… Camera.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips as he chuckled to himself.

Louis pulled away but he still had on a blinding smile.

“Well if it isn’t the newest Mr. Tomlinson.” Julie said through a quiet laugh, gaining the pairs attention.

Harry blushed to himself and nodded. “Hi Julie, good to see you again.” He said through a small smile. “Al can you say hi to miss Julie?”

Alexis said a very quiet ‘hi’ as she kept her head hidden in her papa’s neck, always shy in front of the camera.

Julie cooed at the little girl before turning back to Louis. “So gimme all the details, how was the wedding?” She asked.

Louis and Harry looked to each other before smiling. “It was really amazing, I mean I can’t even put into words how incredible the entire night was.” Louis said.

“No one knew when or where you were getting married, we haven’t had any pictures or anything! I only knew because I spotted you both wearing your rings!” Julie said.

“We wanted it to be private, you know we didn’t want people coming and disturbing anything.” Harry said.

“Well if you two don’t mind maybe we can do an actual interview at the studio with you two. Talk about Louis adjusting to the pros and about the wedding?” Julie asked with a hopeful smile.

Louis looked over to Harry and raised his eyebrows, wanting to know if he was okay with it.

“Sounds great.” Harry said as he smiled to himself. “We’re free at the end of this month if that works for you.”

“That’s great boys, thank you.” Julie said as she stopped doing the interview and instead started setting up an official one. “We can exchange numbers and be in contact later this month then.” She said happily.

Harry exchanged numbers with her and once that was all set the pair said their goodbyes before Louis grabbed his bag that was sitting on the bench on the side of the pitch.

They made their way out of the stadium, walking with three bodyguards the stadium had provided. The pair was escorted to a black SUV, dodging the paps with the help of the bodyguards.

Louis and Harry had a different kind of lifestyle with paps, bodyguards, and designated cars. But the more Louis thought about it he wouldn’t trade it for anything. Because of this he was able to give his family the life they deserved. Sure at times it got hard, but days like today are just reminded Louis just how much it was worth it.

*~*

**December**

The car was silent as Harry stared out at the snowy world around them. Louis glanced over at the younger lad worriedly as Alexis was looking out the window in the back seat. When the older lad reached for Harry’s hand to give it a reassuring squeeze he didn’t even look at Louis as he twisted their fingers together. Normally Louis would try to talk to Harry, but not today. He knew what day it was and he also knew Harry wouldn’t want to talk, no matter how much Louis prodded him.

Louis let out a deep breath as he pulled into the snowy and gravelly path, feeling the car move back and forth under him as it wasn’t an actual road. When Louis parked the car he felt Harry pull his hand away and let out a deep breath as he exited the car. Louis swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Harry shuffle through the snow.

Louis slowly got out of the car and got Alexis out before following the younger lad. Alexis kept asking where they were and what they were doing there, but all Louis could do was keep his eyes locked on his husband as he stared down towards the ground. As he got closer to the younger lad he shifted Alexis on his hip and stood beside Harry when he reached him. Louis let out a shaky breath as he looked to where Harry was and immediately felt his eyes sting and his chest tighten.

**In Loving Memory of Desmond Styles**

**(1965-2009)**

**To live in the hearts of those we love is never to die.**

 

Louis read off the tombstone through glassy eyes. He can’t believe it’s been five years since Des passed away, it almost felt unreal. It seemed as though just yesterday Louis was sitting in the hospital room with Harry, cracking jokes and telling stories with the older man.

Louis looked over to Harry and saw the younger lad staring at the tombstone, just emotionless. He worried for his husband, Harry had never been like this before. Normally Harry would be crying or talk about how he was feeling, but now he was doing nothing and that was worse than anything.

“Daddy what we here for?” Alexis asked as she rested her head on her father’s shoulder.

“We’ve been here before sweetheart. Remember grandpa Des, papa’s daddy?” Louis asked softly as he kept his eyes locked on the tombstone.

Alexis thought about it for a second and she nodded slowly. She remembered her daddy explaining that papa’s daddy wasn’t with them anymore. That he had gone to sleep forever. But she also remembered how sad her papa got whenever she or her daddy talked about it.

“Sleep time granpa.” Alexis said quietly.

Louis nodded as he felt a tear slip. “That’s right love, sleep time.” He said before sniffling.

Beside him Harry still hadn’t moved. His eyes were trained on the tombstone in front of him and Louis just grew more worried for his husband.

Harry hated coming here. He hated being reminded that his dad was gone and he could never see him again. But at the same time he loved that he could be near him, that he could feel his dads presence. Harry couldn’t even put into words how much he missed his dad. Every now and then when he and Louis took Alexis to see Jay, Anne and Dan he couldn’t help but think about how his dad was missing this. How his dad was missing his grandchild grow up, and miss his wedding, and Gemma’s when it came. Harry thought of everything he wouldn’t be here for and every time the younger lad thought about these things he felt tears pool in his eyes.

“Would you mind taking Al to the car?” Harry barely whispered as he kept his eyes locked forward.

Louis perked his head up as he heard Harry and looked at him for a second before nodding slowly. “Say bye bye to grandpa sweetheart.” He said quietly.

“Bye bye granpa.” Alexis said as she opened and closed her little fist.

Louis looked back at the tombstone one more time before shuffling through the snow and making his way back to the car to buckle Alexis in.

“Papa otay?” Alexis asked worriedly as she saw her father still standing the same spot.

Louis looked up as he got Alexis into her seat and then to Harry, seeing him in the same place he had left him. “He’ll be fine sweetheart.” He said quietly as he finished buckling his daughter. But as soon as he was done with Alexis he looked back to Harry only to see his entire body shaking and his face in his hands like he was crying. “Alexis stay here.” Louis said quickly as he pulled himself out of the car and closed the door. As soon as he closed the door Louis began to jog to Harry, seeing as his husband began to break down. “Harry!!” He yelled just as he saw the younger lad’s knees buckle, seeing that he was about to collapse.

The closer Louis got to him the more he could hear Harry crying, and just as he reached him his husband let his legs go out beneath him and the older lad caught him before he fell into the snow.

Harry felt like his tears were freezing to his face and his legs go to jelly as Louis caught him in the middle of falling. He immediately felt comfort in his husbands arms but it wasn’t enough. Harry wanted his dad’s strong arms around him. He wanted to hear his booming laugh and be able to talk to him whenever he wanted, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do any of these things and that’s why he was sobbing in his husbands arms.

“You’re alright, you’re okay…” Louis said softly as he tried to get Harry to stand up.

As Harry cried he could feel his chest tightening and his breathing become rapid. Louis was trying to get him to stand up but Harry couldn’t find it in himself. He felt as if a boulder was crushing him and like his head was spinning.

“Harry! Harry, babe you gotta breathe!!” Louis said worriedly as he heard his husband hyperventilating.

Harry could feel himself start to cough as he realized he had basically stopped breathing. Louis began patting his back and picking him up so he was actually standing, thinking it would help him breathe. As soon as the younger lad was upright Louis pulled him into his chest and rubbed his back, wanting him to calm down.

“H-he’s gone.” Harry sobbed into Louis’ neck.

Everytime he came here it was like he was transported back in time to when his mum told him that his dad had passed away. All at once Harry could feel his world crashing down and his heartbreak over and over again. And Louis knew this too. Louis knew that Harry was strong and he was every single day, but whenever they came here it was like Harry was 15 again and was just told the worst news he had ever received.

“I know love… I know…” Louis said quietly as he rubbed Harry’s back and felt his neck get wet with tears.

Louis always hated seeing Harry like this whenever they came here but he knew that the younger lad needed to come. And it seems as though he always wanted to until they were in the car and halfway there.

“W-why won’t it go away?” Harry choked out as he refused to let go of his husband.

Louis bit his lip and thought about it for a second. “H it’s never going to go away. You love your dad and you will forever.” He said softly.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said as he released Louis and wiped his wet cheeks.

“You have nothing to be sorry for love.” Louis said quietly.

Harry looked back to his dad’s tombstone and let out a deep breath. “I love you dad.” He barely breathed out.

The younger lad still had gentle tears rolling down his cheeks as he reached for Louis’ hand and began walking back to the car. The snow crunched under their feet as they silently walked and Louis would send his husband worried looks as he wiped his eyes periodically.

But as they got closer to the car Louis glanced in the back window and saw Alexis sobbing as she struggled with her seat buckle. He immediately let go of Harry’s hand and rushed to the car, quickly opening the back door and making sure his daughter was okay.

“Sweetheart what’s wrong?” He rushed out as he pulled Alexis’ hands away from her buckle.

Alexis couldn’t even talk she was crying so hard and all Louis could do was tell her to calm down before she tried speaking.

“P-papa n-n-need h-help.” Alexis sobbed

“No love, he’s okay, papa’s fine.” Louis said as he kept his eyes locked on his daughter but waved Harry over. “He just got a little sad, that’s it.” He said, kissing her head, trying to calm her down.

“No, no.” Alexis said as she tried to calm herself. “P-papa fall, n-need me.”

“Hey babygirl, what’s wrong?” Harry asked as he rushed to the car after Louis waved him over.

Alexis immediately began struggling to get out of her seat again and then continued to sob as she couldn’t get out. Harry sprung into action as he kneeled into the car and unbuckled his daughter, and as soon as he did so she quickly wrapped her arms around her papa’s neck.

All Louis could do was look on sadly, hating that the two people he loved most in the world were in so upset.

“Love it’s okay.” Harry said softly as Alexis cried into his neck.

“P-papa s-sad.” Alexis hiccuped.

Harry let out a deep breath as he rubbed Alexis’ back and kissed her head. “I’m okay sweetheart.” He said quietly.

Harry looked over to Louis and nodded his head for him to just get in the car and start driving. He wanted to stay in the back with Alexis and try to calm her down a bit.

“Otay?” Alexis asked as she picked her head off of her papa’s shoulder and looked at him through glassy eyes.

Louis got Harry’s silent message as he closed the backseat door before hopping in the drivers seat and starting the car.

“Yeah babygirl, I’m okay, I’m more worried about you right now.” Harry said as Alexis refused to release his neck and move from his lap.

“M-me scare you h-hurt.” Alexis said through a sniffle as she wiped her wet cheeks.

Louis glanced in the rear view mirror as he drove and let out a sad breath as he really hated seeing both his husband and daughter so torn up. He didn’t know how to help him, but maybe he didn’t have to as they were there for each other.

“Al I’m fine, really love. But I’d be a lot better if you calmed down, you know I don’t like seeing you cry.” Harry said as he wiped his daughter’s wet cheeks he couldn’t believe she was so worried for him.

“Me no like see papa cry.” Alexis said quietly as she tucked her head into her father’s neck. “M-make sad.”

Harry looked up and caught Louis’ eye as he glanced back at them sadly. ‘It’s fine’ Harry mouthed to his husband, trying to reassure him as he saw his worried face. “Everyone gets sad sometimes sweetheart, but I’m okay, I promise.” He said quietly as he rubbed his daughter’s back.

“O-otay.” Alexis sniffled as she nodded her head, not liking to see her papa so sad. “I lobe you papa.”

Harry smiled gently to himself as he kissed his daughter’s head one more time. “I love you too sweetheart.”

*~*

“Alexis we need to pack a bag for you to go to grandma Jay’s!” Harry yelled as he had just finished packing his own suitcase.

A moment later Harry heard the little patter of feet and he knew that his daughter was just a second away from running into his room. And of course just as he zipped his bag he felt little arms wrap around his leg.

“Where go?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Remember your daddy and I are going away for a little bit and you get to spend some time with grandma, grandpa, nana and your aunties?” Harry asked as he scooped up his daughter and pulled her into his chest.

“I go with papa and daddy.” Alexis stated.

Harry let out a deep breath and ran a hand over his face just as Louis came out of the bathroom, freshly showered.

“Papa and daddy need some alone time.” Louis said as he walked towards his husband and slapped his bum playfully. He winked at him as he headed towards his closet to get a fresh pair of briefs and white t-shirt.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly at Louis and chuckled to himself as he moved to sit on the bed and got Alexis comfortable on his lap. “You remember how we got married?” He asked and waited for Alexis to nod, and when she did he continued. “Well after you get married you go on a little trip to celebrate, so daddy and I are going on our trip.” Harry tried to explain as easily as possible.

Alexis’ lip started quivering and Harry knew that he was about to have a sobbing toddler in about 2.3 seconds.

“Why no bring?” Alexis asked as she was about to start crying.

“Sweetheart your papa and I want you to be there very very much but there are rules we have to follow.” Louis said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Right, right the rules.” Harry said, going along with what Louis was saying. “You have to follow the rules or you get in trouble.”

“Me no want you get in trowble.” Alexis said as she sniffled to herself.

“Thank you babygirl.” Harry said through a small smile as he kissed his daughter’s head. “Why don’t you and I go pack that bag then?”

“Otay papa.” Alexis said as she shuffled off her father’s lap and made her way to her room.

“Nicely done love.” Harry said as he walked over to Louis and pecked his lips quickly.

“Clearly you forgot that I graduated with a degree in children's developmental thinking and education.” Louis said through a chuckle before kissing his husband one more time. “Plus I’m just awesome so…” He trailed off, earning a quiet laugh from the younger lad.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Harry said and just as he was about to kiss Louis again a little voice stopped him.

“Papa!!” Alexis screamed from her room. “Pack bag!”

Harry huffed and ran a hand over his face Louis was laughing at him. “Demanding little girl you have.” He said before heading towards the door.

“She’s like her dad what can I say?!” Louis called after him through a chuckle as Alexis was basically like him when it came to patience.

After what felt like forever to Harry he and Alexis were able to pack her bag. She had demanded certain clothes and then simply refused others. It’s not like she was going somewhere special it was just her grandma’s house, but when it came to clothing she was rather picky.

And after they had packed her bag Alexis requested to sleep in her daddy and papa’s bed since they were leaving and she would miss them. Of course the pair had no problem with it because they knew for a fact they’re going to miss their little girl like crazy.

So when Harry finally made his way to bed after double checking that everything was ready for tomorrow he found his husband snoring like a bore and his daughter sleeping on his chest, snoring the exact same way except just a bit quieter. He chuckled at his little family and kissed them both softly before turning off the lights and wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist, snuggling into his side and drifting off to sleep.

*~*

“Alexis, sweetheart it’s okay.” Louis said softly as he glanced in the rear view mirror to see his sobbing daughter.

“No go.” Alexis cried into her hands.

“Love we’ll be back before you know it.” Harry said as he was turned around in his seat to try and comfort the two-year-old. “But Al we really need you to calm down.” He said as he saw that Louis pulled up to Jay’s house.

“No! Me sad you go.” Alexis said as she tried to wipe her wet cheeks.

Louis hopped out of the car and went to the back door to open it and get Alexis out. As soon as he unbuckled her the toddler jumped into her daddy’s arms and clung to him, refusing to ever let go. Louis just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head as Harry grabbed her bag from the backseat.

The pair made their way up to the home and Alexis still hadn’t stop crying as she tucked her head into her father’s neck.

“Mum we’re here!” Louis yelled into his childhood home as he and Harry walked in.

“Alexis stop kicking so I can take your shoes off.” Harry huffed as his daughter nearly kicked his face and hands as she squirmed in Louis’ arms.

“No stay! Shoes on!” Alexis said through her cries.

“Hey what’s goin on with this rugrat?” Dan asked as he came into the foyer.

“She doesn’t want us to go.” Louis said as he tried to hold Alexis’ legs down so Harry could take her shoes off.

“You don’t want to spend time with me?” Dan asked sadly as he looked at the little girl in Louis’ arms.

“No I pay with granpa Dan. Sad papa and daddy go.” Alexis sniffled as she kept her head on her father’s shoulder.

“Well then how can we play if they don’t go?” Dan asked through a small smile.

“Where’s my little girl?” Jay asked as she came into the foyer.

Alexis just sniffled and wiped her cheeks so there were no more tears.

“At least she’s calming down.” Harry said quietly as he was finally able to take her shoes off and place them down.

“Alright love, your papa and I need to get going or we’ll miss our flight.” Louis said as he tried to pry his daughter’s arms off of him.

“No!” Alexis yelled as she hung on tighter and a new wave of tears came.

Both Louis and Harry were heartbroken as they saw how upset their daughter was, but they were also eager to have some time to themselves. Granted they would miss their little girl like crazy and call her at least three times a day, but they had to get going.

“Al we both love you very much but remember we talked about the rules?” Louis asked as he hugged his daughter back.

Alexis nodded and let go of her father just a little bit so she could look at him. “No bake rules.” She sniffled.

“That’s right we can’t break the rules.” Louis said softly. “I love you so much and I’m gonna miss you a whole lot.” He said before kissing her head.

“I lobe you too daddy.” Alexis said quietly as she kissed her daddy and hugged him one more time.

A second later Alexis reached for her papa and Harry immediately pulled her into his chest and kissed her all over her little face. Alexis smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around her father’s neck, hugging him as tightly as she could.

“I love you babygirl.” Harry barely whispered as he hugged his daughter back. “I’m gonna miss you so much.”

“I miss papa too.” Alexis said into her father’s neck.

“But you’re gonna have so much fun while you’re here. You’ll forget daddy and I even exist.” Harry said through a quiet chuckle.

Alexis quickly shook her head. “No, no. Me no foget Daddy and papa.” She said very seriously.

Jay, Dan, Louis and Harry all chuckled at her before Harry kissed her one more time and passed her to Jay.

A new wave of tears came as Alexis realized her daddy’s were really leaving. She tried to squirm out of her grandma’s arms but Jay held on tightly, knowing if Alexis was put down she would cling to her fathers.

Louis and Harry let out a deep breath as they saw their crying daughter and all they wanted to do was comfort her and tell her everything was going to be alright but they were already running late.

“Al we love you sweetheart, we’ll call you a little later okay?” Louis asked softly as he opened the front door.

Alexis didn’t even answer she just rested her head on her grandma’s shoulder and sobbed into her neck.

“Bye bye babygirl, love you.” Harry said quietly.

Alexis closed and opened her little fist, unable to talk as she kept crying. Louis and Harry looked back at her sadly one more time before reluctantly walking out the door and to the car.

“As excited as I am about going it sucks that we have to leave her.” Harry said quietly as Louis pulled onto the main road to get to the airport.

“I know.” Louis breathed out. “But it’ll be nice to get away for a bit, just you and me like the old days.” He said through a quiet chuckle.

Harry smiled to himself and nodded as he looked out at the snowy world. “Plus we’ll be out of the snow.” He added in.

“Yeah that’ll be nice. It’s still gonna be a little chilly but it’ll definitely better than it is here.”

Harry grinned over at Louis before reaching over and placing a hand on the older lad’s thigh. He really was grateful that he and Louis could take this vacation, even as sad as he was about leaving Alexis behind.

The pair made it to the airport easily enough but saw that they were running pretty late as they parked the car. As they made their way inside Louis had his suitcase and Harry had his own. They checked their bags and walked hand in hand towards the security line, every now and then getting stopped as someone recognized Louis and wanted a picture. But eventually they were able to get to security and as they got there Louis only felt himself get more and more excited.

“Lou could you stop jumping?” Harry asked as he adjusted the strap of his bag.

“I’m excited babe, this is our first trip and Al isn’t with us. I get you all to myself for a week.” Louis said, whispering the last part in his husbands ear.

Harry felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as he looked down and found Louis smirking at him. He had to admit it to, he was grateful that they could have uninterrupted time for an entire week.

A moment later they were shuffling forward in line, Louis going before Harry and adjusting his bag.

“Sir please come forward.” A security guard about their age had said to Louis.

Louis smiled at Harry and kissed him quickly before walking forward so he was face to face with the security guard.

“Oh shit! You’re Louis Tomlinson!!” The guard said excitedly.

Louis looked up and saw the guard smiling widely at him so he just nodded. “Yeah, that’s me.” He said as he took off his shoes.

Just as Louis was placing his shoes in the plastic bin the guard quickly walked away but then came back with an older, more plump guard. Louis watched as they whispered to each other and he was confused as they kept glancing at him every couple seconds.

“Sorry sir, we’re going to have to strip search you.” The younger guard said.

Louis looked at him wide eyed and glanced back at Harry who was quietly snickering to himself. “What?! Why?!” He asked confused and annoyed.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh as he saw his husband have a small freak out and that he of all people got picked for this. He saw that the guard was walking towards Louis, urging him to follow him and Louis backed away, wanting nothing to do with him.

“It’s random sir. Don’t worry you’ll be in good hands.” The younger guard said as he walked towards Louis and smiled at him.

“Whoa, no, no, no!!” Louis yelled as he saw the look the guard was giving him, not feeling comfortable with this at all.

Harry watched as he saw the guard grab Louis’ arm pulled him over to a security checkpoint they had. Harry easily enough got through security and was now seeing his husband with a red angered face as he yelled at some security guard, but Harry was far too amused to do anything to stop this.

“My name is Tim by the way.” The guard said once they were in the plexiglass room just off to the side of the security line, still in view of everyone.

“I don’t care about your name!! I care about having to take my clothes off and have you touching me!!” Louis yelled as he pointed his finger in Tim’s face.

“It’s protocall sir. Now please take off your shirt and pants.” Tim instructed.

Louis looked at him like he was crazy. There is no way he was taking his clothes off in front of this creeper and then in front of the airport as everyone could see him. “No! I’m not doing anything!!” He yelled.

Tim chuckled at him and shook his head. “Mr. Tomlinson if you don’t I will.” He said through a smile.

Louis at this point was just furious as he knew that he couldn’t get out of this and that this guy was going to be touching him. He grumbled to himself as he slowly pulled off his t-shirt and unbuckled his belt before popping the button to his jeans and sliding them off. As he took his clothes off Louis let out a deep breath and couldn’t believe he was standing in the airport in just his boxers. He glared at the man in front of him as he saw that he was basically getting checked out by the lad.

“Great…” Tim said as he moved in front of Louis and eyed him up and down.

Louis put a hand up to stop Tim before he started touching him.”I’ll have you know I’m married and already have kid.” He said through gritted teeth.

“And is your significant other here?” Tim asked as he put Louis’ hand down.

Louis turned around in search of Harry and found him not too far away watching. “There.” He pointed.

Harry saw Louis pointing at him and then the guard looked up and smiled as Harry was laughing to himself. He really couldn’t believe this was happening to Louis. Even as far away as Harry was he could see how furious Louis was and how he was a second away from popping the guy in the face. But then again he was nearly naked in the middle of the airport so it was understandable.

Tim smiled to himself as he felt Louis’ arms. “He doesn’t seem to mind.”

Louis was confused as to what the security guard had said before turning to look at Harry, only to see him covering his mouth, trying his hardest to contain his laughter.

A second later Louis saw Tim bend over and start to feel down his legs and Louis really had no clue what he was looked for. He was basically bare and it’s not like he embedded some lethal device under his skin.

Once Tim was done with his legs he stood back up and ran a hand down Louis chest and to his abs before making him turn around.

“I hope you know that I hate you.” Louis said as he was turning around.

Tim laughed lightly to himself as he ran a hand down Louis’ back. “I’m okay with that.”

Louis rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed breath as he felt Tim get lower and lower, until Louis felt a hand on his arse. “Whoa, whoa!!! Watch the hands!!” Louis said as he jumped away from Tim’s grip, not wanting him touching him any longer.

“You got a firm arse on ya.” Tim said as he grabbed Louis’ arm and moved him back into place.

“Okay, you are done touching me.” Louis said as this guy was seriously the biggest creeper he had ever come across.

Louis gathered his clothes and quickly dressed himself, not wanting to be near this guy for another second.

“It was nice getting to know you Mr. Tomlinson!” Tim said through a chuckle as Louis walked away.

Harry saw his husband stomping towards him, looking like he was ready to kill someone. Once Louis got to him he raised his eyebrows and smiled at him like nothing had happened.

“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.” Louis said completely annoyed as he walked closer to his husband.

“Why? What happened?” Harry asked in fake confusion.

Louis narrowed his eyes at Harry before letting out a huff and stomping away. “I’m divorcing you!” He called over his shoulder as he walked away from the younger lad.

Harry chuckled to himself and jogged to Louis as he was trying to get away, but Harry managed to snatch his hand in his own. “Love you too.” He said before kissing Louis’ cheek.

“Get away from me.” Louis grumbled.

“Oh stop, you’re fine.”

“Harry I just got felt up by some creeper and in front of everyone!! How do you expect me to be fine?!” Louis asked, raising his voice.

“Lou.” Harry warned as he saw the older lad getting worked up.

“I mean really H I think you would be a bit upset if you had to strip in front of everyone and then had some guy grab your arse!” Louis huffed.

Harry was about to respond but over the loudspeaker of the airport they heard that a plane had just taken off. And not just any plane, but their plane.

“Are you kidding me?”Louis asked as he ran a hand over his face, just completely done with the day already.

“Shit…” Harry muttered. “We can uh, we’ll catch the next one then, it’ll be fine I’m sure.” He said, trying to keep things on a positive note.

“I am so ready to kill someone.” Louis said as he let out a deep breath and threw his head back, trying to calm himself down.

“Lou it’s fine, it’ll all be okay. C’mon let’s go get tickets for the next one.” Harry said as he tugged on Louis’ hand.

*~*

After getting new tickets and finally getting on the plane after three hours of just sitting around the pair found themselves in first class and on the way to Greece. As soon as Louis was in the seat he passed out, just exhausted from the day.

After being in the air for four hours the plane landed and Harry and Louis got their carry ons and exited the plane, in search of their suitcases. There was just one problem… Louis’ suitcase was lost.

Harry had gotten his within five minutes of being at baggage claim but after standing there for another 30 minutes Louis’ suitcase was no where in sight.

“Is this is a joke? Like is someone following me around with a camera and pulling a prank or is my luck really this bad?” Louis asked annoyed as they looked at the empty baggage claim.

Harry looked around and tried to think of anything to do. “Babe we can go talk to someone and get this sorted out.” He said as he rubbed Louis’ back, trying to calm the older lad down.

Louis let out a deep breath and nodded. It’s not like there was anything else they could do.

So after arguing with some guy about trying to find Louis’ luggage and where it had possibly gone they found out that his suitcase was actually on it’s way back to England. Louis had to actually walk away from the man so he wouldn’t start yelling at him and he left everything for Harry.

The younger lad was able to explain that they needed the suitcase here and the gentleman behind the counter had told them that they could get the suitcase within a day or two, making Harry feel a little better.

“Lou it’ll only be for a day and in the meantime you can wear my clothes.” Harry said softly as they were in a taxi, taking them to their hotel.

Louis let out a deep breath and nodded, determined not to have this ruin his mood because right now he was on his honeymoon, in Greece with his husband. “I hope you know we can’t leave the hotel if I’m wearing your clothes. They look all loose and baggy on me cause you’re a giant.” He said through a small smile.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and reached over to place a hand on Louis’ thigh. “I’m totally okay with not leaving the hotel for a day or two.” He said, sending a smirk over to the older lad.

Louis smiled to himself and already felt his cheeks get hot and that unruling curling sensation explode in his stomach. All he could do was nod as he saw the look his husband was giving him, not trusting his voice as he thought it might crack.

Harry smiled proudly to himself as he saw that he choked his husband up. He looked out the window and saw the foreign city pass by, the lighted streets making a glow on the dark night sky.

When the pair got to their luxurious beachfront hotel they made quick work of hopping out of the taxi and heading inside.

“Hi reservation for Tomlinson.” Louis said as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

The woman behind the desk typed into her computer and swiped a card through it before passing it to Louis.

“Here you are sir, enjoy your stay.” She said in a thick accent.

Louis smiled at her before taking the card from her and turning back to Harry. He grabbed the younger lad’s hand and led him to the elevator.

“I feel disgusting.” Harry grumbled as they stepped into the elevator.

“Yeah, it’s been a long day.” Louis huffed as he too felt like he could use a long shower.

“Plus I’m hungry, we didn’t really eat anything at the airport.”

“We can both shower and order room service then. We’ll have a nice relaxing night in.” Louis said softly as he leaned over to his husband and pecked his lips quickly.

“We need to call Al too. I think they should be eating dinner about now.” Harry said as he glanced at his watch and reminded himself that he and Louis were now two hours ahead.

“Yeah I miss that kid.” Louis chuckled as the elevator doors opened and the pair made their way out to find their room.

Harry glanced over at Louis and rolled his eyes fondly.  He followed his husband until the older lad stopped in front of a door and placed the key card in, allowing them access inside the room.

“Shit.” Louis muttered through a smile as he walked into the room.

Harry looked around the room and his eyes widened. Walking right in they were met with a large living room, having a plush couch, recliner, fireplace and flatscreen tv. Right off of the living room was a kitchen that Harry knew he was going to put to good use as it was so much nicer than the one they had at home. Of course they were going to go out a bit but the younger lad was determined to make at least one meal in the state of the art kitchen.

As they moved further into the room they saw that there was a single door, and that door led to their bedroom. When the pair stepped into the large room the first thing Louis was met with was the full size bed that seemed to take up ¾ of the room. All the older lad could do was chuckle to himself as he walked over to it and placed his carry on down on the bed. At least he knew they would have plenty of room.

“Look at this thing.” Harry said through a chuckle as he glanced at the bed and put his suitcase in front of the dresser.

Louis smiled at the younger lad before walking behind him and wrapping his arms around him. “So how hungry are you really?” He asked before he began to kiss the back of his neck.

Harry grinned to himself as he felt Louis’ lips on him and nipping at his skin. “I guess I could go without some for an hour or so.”

“Only an hour?” Louis asked through a smirk as he made Harry turn around to face him.

“I need to be fed at some point. Plus I want to shower.” Harry said as he rested his forehead on Louis’

“We can do that later.” Louis breathed out before he brought his hand up to the back of Harry’s head and crashed their lips together.

**\--------SMUT--------**

Harry smiled into the kiss as he gripped at Louis’ hips and pulled him forward so they were walking towards the bed.

Just through simple kissing Harry felt the sparks go off inside him, the same ones he felt five years ago when he and Louis kissed for the very first time. He still felt his heart skip a beat and the intense heat creep up in him just from the simple touches.

As Harry felt his legs hit the back of the bed he slowly sat down and Louis refused to release the kiss as he followed the younger lad down. Once Harry was sitting on the bed Louis reluctantly pulled away only to discard the younger lads shirt, followed by his own. After all these years Louis was still mesmerized by Harry’s body, even if only his shirt was off Louis already felt his pants getting tighter and he couldn’t help but feel like a teenager all over again.

“C’mere.” Harry said as he gripped at Louis’ waist and pulled him so he was laying on top of him on the bed.

Louis didn’t even hesitate for a second before connecting their lips again. The pair moved together rhythmically as they worked themselves up the bed so they were fulling laying down. Louis backed away, only for a second so he could move his lips down Harry’s jaw and neck. Harry sucked in a deep breath as he felt Louis move further down him, already feeling that unruling heat explode throughout his entire body.

“Lou.” Harry moaned as his husband kissed down his bare chest and nipped at his heated skin, leaving little marks along the way.

Louis hummed as he worked back up to Harry’s lips and connected them again forcefully, not missing a beat as he began to comb his fingers through the younger lad’s hair.

Harry gripped at Louis’ back and pulled impossibly closer, just wanting to feel every inch he could of his husband. He could already feel Louis getting heated as he ran his hands down his back and then moved one hand to his hair, pushing him down to deepen the kiss.

Louis began to move on top of Harry as he needed some type of friction to take some of the pressure off of his growing hard. And as he began moving he could feel Harry’s breath hitch and the younger lad moaned to himself as he only pulled him in closer, wanting to feel more.

Harry could never get tired of this. Could never get tired of heated make out sessions that usually if not always led to sex afterwards. But it wasn’t just the physical thing the pair craved, even though that was a part of it. It was always about expressing what they couldn’t put into words. ‘This is how much I love you’ is what it really translated. But Harry found that since their first time all those years ago he could alway feel more of Louis. He could feel how overtime Louis loved him more and more, and right now in this moment he was showing him just how much.

“Lou c’mon.” Harry nearly begged through a short breath as Louis was sucking a love bite onto his neck.

He couldn’t take it any more. This heat was taking over his body and he knew that if they didn’t get the rest of their clothes off soon so he could feel more of the older lad he was going to lose it.

Louis nodded against his skin and as he pulled away he was breathing heavily. His cheeks were flushed and his forehead was already becoming sweaty as he felt like his body was on fire.

He made quick work of popping Harry’s jeans button and pulling them off his legs before unbuckling his own belt and pulling off his own pants, leaving them both in their boxers. Once they were both in just their briefs Louis let out a few more deep breaths before smiling softly down at his husband who laid under him and slowly leaning down to connect their lips.

This was the part Harry loved. The part where Louis slowed everything down and took care of him. He would move his hands softly down Harry’s chest and sides, trying to feel every inch of the younger lad even though he knew every dip, scar and freckle that was on his body at this point. But that never stopped Louis from moving his hands everywhere and anywhere just so he could feel the man below him.

But this was also the part that Harry got very impatient at as he felt like his body was going to explode if Louis didn’t start doing something to him soon. “Lou… Please.” He mumbled against his husband’s lips.

Louis kissed Harry for just a minute more before moving to the other side of the bed and reaching for his carry on, luckily packing lube in this bag and not his suitcase. “T-the condoms are in my other bag.” He breathed out as he was trying to catch his breath.

“Louis I don’t care, just please.” Harry nearly begged as this heat sensation only intensified as he looked at his husband with his hair all tousled, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy, now wanting him more than ever.

Louis let out a deep breath before just grabbing the lube and bringing it over to his husband who looked painfully hard, but Louis knew he was the same exact way. He pulled off his own boxers before reaching for Harry’s, taking them off swiftly before connecting their lips again.

Harry moaned into Louis’ mouth as he felt their hards against one anothers, and now he needed the older lad in him more than ever before as he felt like he was going to lose it in a second.

And as if Louis sensed it, it wasn’t a second later where Harry heard the familiar pop of the lube cap. Louis squeezed a generous amount out and without even warning Harry he entered his first finger in, making the younger lad let out a loud moan as Louis had immediately found his bundle of nerves. He set to work on kissing Harry’s inner thigh and nipped at his skin as he moved his finger in and out, hitting his sweet spot every time as Louis knew just how to curve his finger to hit it just right.

“M-more.” Harry gasped out as he squeezed his eyes shut and gripped at Louis’ hair as he planted kisses along his thigh.

Louis nodded against Harry’s skin and placed a second finger into his husband, stretching him out just a bit more. He moved up Harry just a bit before taking the younger lad’s length into his mouth and swirling his tongue around just as he hit his nerves again.

“F-fuck Lou.” Harry yelped as he gripped Louis’ hair tighter with one hand and then with other he latched onto the bed sheets, trying to steady himself.

The sparks flying through Harry had him seeing double of everything and his heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest just at how his husband was touching him. Everything was too much, too many fireworks, too many sparks and too much heat, but Harry never wanted it to stop as he groaned and only felt Louis enter his last finger into him.

“B-babe i-if you don’t s-stop… I c-can’t-” Harry couldn't even finish his sentence as another loud moan escaped him from Louis hitting his sweet spot again and as he bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks around his length.

Louis pulled off his husband and pulled his fingers out, making a whimper escape the younger lad at the sudden loss. But Louis made sure both him and Harry were ready before he aligned himself and pushed into his husband as he connected their lips.

The pair moaned into each other’s mouths as Harry got used to him and once he was settled he nodded against Louis and it wasn’t even a second later where he almost pulled all the way out, only to slam back into the younger lad.

“Fuck!” Harry yelled as he squeezed his eyes shut and felt like sparks were coursing through his body.

On top of him Louis was breathing heavily but didn’t even waste a second before doing the exact same thing over again, picking up speed as he went along, aiming for Harry’s sweet spot the entire time. He could never get over how tight Harry felt around him, how every time the younger lad always took his breath away as his curls would stick to his sweaty forehead and how he would squeeze his eyes shut and grip at his back, leaving marks for later.

Everytime Louis slammed into him Harry couldn’t help but moan, hiss or groan as the older lad would get him just right every single time without fail, only making his end come sooner.

“L-love you so much H.” Louis breathed out as he moved on top of his husband.

Harry wanted to say it back, he wanted to scream it back but his head was so taken over with everything he was feeling he couldn’t even think, let alone speak.

Louis felt like he was ready to explode in a second but he couldn’t, not before Harry. That’s how it’s always been. Even when they did it the first time Louis had to make sure Harry released before he did, needing him to be satisfied before he was. But he knew that if he didn’t let go soon he was going to start crying from how his lower gut was on fire and every time he moved he felt like he was being electrocuted.

With one more movement from Louis though Harry couldn’t hold it any longer. He released and it wasn’t a second later that he felt Louis try to pull out so he could release but Harry quickly grabbed him, making the older lad slam into him and let go himself inside the younger lad.

**\--------END SMUT--------**

Louis let out a deep breath as he fell on top of his sweaty husband, making their slick chests collide. Both of their breathing was heavy and their foreheads seemed as if someone had dumped water on them as they were sweating so much.

Louis rolled off of Harry and stared up at the ceiling as he tried to regain himself, his husband next to him trying to do the same thing.

“W-why did you try to pull out?” Harry asked breathlessly as he glanced over at Louis.

“Not wearing a condom.” Louis barely whispered as he still tried to control his heart rate and breathing.

“That stop us before?” Harry asked through a small smirk as he rolled over so he could face Louis.

Louis smiled to himself before shaking his head. “Well I believe the last time we didn’t use one you got pregnant so…” He trailed off through a quiet laugh.

“And look how great that turned out.”

Louis couldn’t help but allow a fond smile come to his lips as he turned his head slightly to peck his husband’s lips. He could feel Harry smiling against him as they kissed and even through this small gesture Louis still felt those fireworks erupt through him.

*~*

After the pair cleaned themselves up and took a shower Harry made his way back into the bedroom to call Alexis and put his clothes away as Louis stayed in the bathroom to shave.

“Papa?”

“Hi sweetheart! How are you love?” Harry asked happily into the phone.

“Papa I miss you and daddy.” Alexis said through a frown as her lip began to quiver at the sound of her father’s voice.

“We miss you too sweetheart.” Harry breathed out, really missing how he couldn’t hold and kiss his little girl. “But I’m sure you’re having fun at grandma Jay’s.”

“Granma and granpa cook cookies.” Alexis said happily.

“Oh that sounds like loads of fun! No more for you tonight though you should be in bed soon babygirl.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“Where daddy?” Alexis said, completely disregarding what her papa had said and only seemed  concerned as to where her daddy was at this point.

“Daddy is in the bathroom right now.” Harry said as he balanced the phone between his cheek and shoulder, trying to put his clothes away at the same time.

“No talk to me?” Alexis asked sadly.

“No love he’s just shaving, here I’ll get him.” Harry said before pulling the phone away from his ear. “Lou! Al is on the phone!” He yelled.

A second later Harry heard the razor turn off and his husband walk out of their bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He passed Louis the phone and Louis took it with a wide smile on his face.

“Hello?” Louis asked through a chuckle.

“Daddy!!” Alexis yelled into the phone.

“Niall?” Louis asked, knowing he could make his daughter laugh.

And Alexis did giggle as she heard her daddy. “Me no sound like unc Ni!!”

“Oh then it has to be Zayn or Liam calling.”

Alexis laughed even harder, Harry did as well as he looked over at his husband. Only he would be able to get away with this without making Alexis cry.

“No!! Daddy silly!”

“Well then I don’t know who this is because the only person who calls me daddy is in the room with me.” Louis said as he sent a smirk and wink over to Harry.

Harry’s eyes went wide as he heard Louis and immediately slapped him in the arm. “I do not say that! Are you kidding me?!” He whisper yelled.

Louis rubbed his arm as he laughed to himself and moved away from his husband so he wouldn’t get hit anymore. “I’m just kidding love of course I know it’s you! How are you sweetheart?”

“Good! But I miss you and papa.” Alexis said sadly.

“We miss you too love.” Louis said quietly as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. “But we’ll be back before you know it.”

“You come home morrow?” Alexis asked hopefully.

Louis looked over to Harry and he saw the younger lad biting his lip as he heard his daughter. “No sweetheart a little bit longer than that.”

“How long?” Alexis asked, sounding like she was about to start crying.

“Just a couple days love, it’s okay. Trust me it’ll go by fast and we’ll see you again alright?” Louis asked, trying to comfort her.

Louis put the phone on speaker so Harry could hear too and he could get dressed even though he was wearing the younger lad’s much larger clothes.

“Al remember we’re coming home alright? It’s not like we’re leaving you, we’ll be coming back.” Harry added in.

“Otay.” Alexis said through a quiet sniffle.

“Okay sweetheart, why don’t you to go to bed, you sound tired.” Louis said, knowing it was well past her bedtime.

“And we’ll talk to you in the the morning alright?” Harry asked as he heard his daughter cry quietly.

“O-otay.” Alexis hiccuped. “I lobe you.” She said quietly.

“And we love you.” Louis as he smiled softly at Harry.

“Sleep well love.” Harry added in as he grinned back at his husband.

Alexis said goodbye one more time before the pair reluctantly hung up and looked to each other as they let out deep breaths.

“Shit and this was just night 1.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle.

Harry laughed along and nodded as he passed Louis one of his sweatshirts for him to wear. “What do you have packed in your carry on?” He asked curiously.

“I have my bathroom stuff, a pair of workout shorts, lube, my book, glasses and phone charger.” Louis listed off. “Oh but I wanted to know if you had like a workout shirt I could wear until my bag gets here.” He said as he pulled on the sweatshirt.

“Why?” Harry asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Cause I’m not goin to be working out for a week and I don’t want to fall behind for footie and everything.” Louis said like it was obvious.

“There’s a gym here?”

Louis shrugged as he hopped on the bed and looked through the room service menu. “Even if there was I wanted to run on the beach. I mean it’s right there and it’s more relaxing than a gym full of people.”

“Alright, and yeah I do. When were you gonna run?” Harry asked as he laid on the bed next to Louis and rested his head on the older lad’s shoulder to look at the menu with him.

“I was going to in the morning before you got up. I’m still on Al’s sleep schedule so I get up at 6 am no matter what.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“M’not quite sure you'll be feeling that way after I’m done with you tonight.” Harry said quietly before he connected his lips to Louis’ neck and began nipping at his skin.

Louis bit his lip and threw his head back against the pillow as he felt Harry. But a second later his stomach let out a loud grumble and the younger lad immediately began laughing, making Louis giggle as he felt Harry against him.

“Stop.” Louis whined as he rolled away from his husband who was making fun of him.

“No Lou it’s fine, I get it you want food, not me.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis turned back to Harry and smiled at him before crawling over to the younger lad and hovering above him. “I want you, trust me I do.” He said before he leaned down and kissed his husband quickly. “But my stomach wants food and it always gets what it wants.”

“Yeah, yeah get off me.” Harry said through a chuckle before shoving Louis off of him and reaching for the hotel phone.

*~*

Louis woke up the next morning at approximately 6 am but Harry was right as he was in no shape to actually get out of bed after what they did just 3 hours ago. That and the fact that when he looked out the window he saw that it was raining outside, so running on the beach wasn’t going to happen.

So Louis decided to just snuggle back towards Harry and sleep until the younger lad woke him up.

And when Louis did wake up 3 hours later he thought he was a teenager again who was having a wet dream, when in fact Harry was actually giving him a good morning blowjob.

The pair stayed in bed all day as the rain didn’t seem to want to stop and neither of them really wanted to go out in it. There were restaurants in the hotel and after having room service for dinner the night before and for breakfast and lunch they decided to actually leave their room for a little bit.

Louis was grateful that his suitcase was dropped off to him just an hour before they were going to leave as he would have looked ridiculous in one of Harry’s suits.

So Louis dressed in a light blue button down, black tie and dress pants as well as an off white cardigan. He really was happy to have well fitting clothes again, not that he hated wearing Harry’s clothes he actually loved how big and comfortable they were on him. But when it comes to dress clothes Louis needed his own.

The pair made their way down to the restaurant and were seated easily, Louis of course pulling out Harry’s chair and making sure he was comfortable before taking his own seat.

They sat in comfortable silence as they looked over the menu and the waiter brought over their drinks and just as Louis took a sip of his beer Harry decided to speak up.

“Have you thought about having another baby recently?” Harry asked bluntly as he placed his menu down and looked to his husband.

Louis sputtered his drink a bit, surprised at Harry’s random question. He coughed and put a finger up as he tried to gather himself. “Um no, not really.” He said once he caught his breath.

Harry kept his eyes on Louis before nodding and picking his menu back up.

“Why? Have you?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows.

Harry shrugged as he skimmed across the menu. “I was just thinking that with Al turning 3 in a week it would be a good time to start thinking about it. Like I don’t want her to be much older than her sibling y’know?” He asked quietly.

Louis bit his lip and nodded slowly. “Uh yeah, yeah we can definitely start thinking about it.” He said slowly.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, sensing that Louis was holding something back.

“No, nothing love.” Louis said as he waved it off. “You just kinda caught me by surprise.” He said through a chuckle. “But yeah, we can start thinking about it.” Louis said as he smiled to himself.

Harry grinned back at him and he knew that was that. At least he got it out there because it’s been eating him alive for a while now. Harry knows things are still kind of hectic with Louis still getting situated with the pros and himself picking up more hours at the bakery but this is just something he really wanted. He was ready to make his little family just a bit bigger.

*~*

The next three days it rained non stop. At first the pair was extremely disappointed but they easily found something to occupy their time with. They may have left the bed a total of 6 times and that was to either eat or bathe, but even when they did those things they stayed together. Of course they called Alexis three times a day though. Once in the morning, once after lunch and then one more time before bed. Each day she would talk their ears off about what she had done with her grandpa, grandma, nana and aunties. Even Zayn and Perrie took her out for a little bit one day.

With only three days left the sun finally came out and Louis woke at 6 am and decided it was perfect weather to go on a jog before Harry woke up. He left the younger lad a note in case he did wake up though.

Louis made sure he had his arm band for his ipod, his headphones and sweatshirt because even though it was warmer than it was in England it was still a bit chilly here. So Louis put his hood up and blasted his music before he began jogging and getting lost in his thoughts.

When he came back and hour and a half later of course Harry was still asleep so Louis took that as his opportunity to slip in the shower. But he wasn’t expecting the younger lad to slip in there with him and the only reason they got out was because the water began to go cold.

So they got out and decided to actually go out for breakfast since it wasn’t raining. They walked out of their hotel hand in hand and headed down the street in search of a cafe. Once they found one they took a seat and ordered their food, trying their best to not stumble over the foreign words and make fools of themselves.

“We suck at this.” Harry said through a chuckle as he stuttered over some greek word Louis was trying to make him say.

“You suck at this, I’m doing fine.” Louis said proudly.

“You took french for like seven years! You kind of understand languages and I don’t!” Harry said, trying to defend himself.

Louis hummed as he nodded to himself. "C'est vrai, mon amour. Mais tu as toujours l'air mignon quand tu essayes." He said through a smile.

Harry groaned and threw his head back as he heard his husband. “Stop. Don’t do this to me.”

“You don’t even know what I said!” Louis said through a chuckle as their waiter placed their food on the table.

“Then what did you say?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows as he picked up his tea.

“It’s true love. But you still look cute trying.” Louis said, translating what he had just spoken in french.

“You’re really not allowed to do that to me.” Harry said, knowing that if Louis kept speaking to him in french he would be in a very awkward position in public.

Louis smirked at him and felt as though he had a new found power over his husband as he took a bite into his breakfast sandwich. “Just wait…” He said as he swallowed his bite. “For the team we go to games in France. I’ll definitely brush up on my french.” Louis continued as he finished his bite and winked over at Harry.

“You do?” Harry asked as he raised his eyebrows. He knew Louis traveled throughout England on the weekends occasionally, but not to a different country.

“Oh yeah. I thought I told you about that.” Louis said.

“Um no Lou, you didn’t tell me about how you’re going to be traveling to a different country for probably weeks at a time for football.” Harry said as he put his tea down.

Louis waved his hand, not wanting to get into a fight about this. “No, no I’m sorry, it’s all my fault I thought I told you. And I don’t even know how long I’ll be gone. Really H it’s not a big deal.” He rushed out.

“We’ll talk about it when the time comes, it’s fine.” Harry said as he shrugged and picked up his fork to eat his own food.

*~*

The pair spent the rest of the day shopping around the little town and making sure to pick some things up for Alexis for her birthday, Christmas, and just because. And not forgetting to get gifts for their families and friends as well.

Louis really forgot what it was like to be able to walk down the street and not get asked for a picture or autograph and it felt amazing. He could go anywhere and he and Harry weren’t interrupted, they had total privacy. He realized that it’s just one of those things that people take for granted; the ability to go where ever and not get mobbed.

When they got back to the hotel the pair immediately went to their room and pulled on their swimming trunks, wanting to try out the hot tub that was next to the indoor pool in the hotel. They weren’t expecting to stay in there for over two hours but they did, and the only reason they got out was because they had a dinner reservation at a fancy restaurant in town.

And that’s how Louis and Harry spent the rest of  their honeymoon. Louis would go for his run in the morning, take a shower, call Alexis and check up on her, go to breakfast, walk around the streets and find different things to do during their days. Either walk along the beach, go shopping, or visit a historical landmark, much to Harry’s request. Harry made sure that he cooked at least one meal in their kitchen and he ended up making their lunches for the last two days. But these lunches were a bit fancier than was Louis was used to but he wasn’t going to complain at all. But the pair kept their days busy and their nights even busier.

But before they knew it they landed in Manchester and were driving to Jay’s house to surprise Alexis as they didn’t tell her when exactly they were coming home.

As soon as they pulled up to the home Louis didn’t even turn the car off before bounding out and running towards the home to see his little girl.

“Louis! It’s 2 in the morning everyones asleep!!” Harry whisper yelled as he jogged after his husband.

Louis stopped in his tracks and turned to face Harry. “Fine I’ll leave a note for my mum and tell her that we’re taking Al. I’m not waiting another day.” He stated before pushing open the front door and silently walked through the home.

Harry rolled his eyes and followed after his husband. Louis walked into his mum’s room and left her a note so when she woke up it’d be the first thing she saw before heading to his old bedroom to see his daughter.

Harry was already in the room, he kissed his daughter and combed his fingers through her hair before he began, packing Alexis’ things quietly. So Louis tip toed over to the crib and smiled widely down at his little girl. He missed her so much that now that he actually saw her it felt unreal. Louis reached down and carefully picked her up, not wanting to wake her, and thankfully she didn’t wake as he and Harry silently walked back out to the car.

“H you drive, I’m just gonna hold her in the back.” Louis said, never wanting to let go of his daughter.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly before reaching into Louis’ pocket and taking the keys from his husband.

The pair made quick work of driving home and once they got there Louis was grateful Alexis still hadn’t woken up. Harry got his and Louis’ suitcases as Louis was balancing their carry ons and Alexis in his arms.

When they got up to the flat the pair let out a deep breath as it was just nice to be back home.

Louis placed Alexis in their bed as Harry silently placed their suitcases down and began taking off his clothes, just wanting to get in bed. Louis did the same as he stripped down to his boxers and followed his husband to bed.

Alexis was in the middle of them as they laid down but without her waking up she moved to Louis and got comfortable on his chest. Harry smiled over at the older lad before kissing him quickly and then kissing his daughter’s head, happy to have the family back together.

When Louis woke up in the morning it was to a loud shriek.

“Papa!! Daddy!!!” Alexis yelled surprised as she jumped on her sleeping fathers.

Both Harry and Louis fluttered their eyes open before they pulled her down on the bed and planted kissed all over her face.

“Happy birthday poopy monster!” Louis said as he hugged his daughter into his chest.

“Yeah sweetheart you’re a whole three-years-old now!” Harry said, not believing it.

“Birfday wish you come home and you home!!” Alexis squealed as she tried to wrap her arms around both of her father’s neck.

Harry and Louis looked to each other and almost felt tears come to their eyes as they couldn’t believe their daughter. It was just amazing that they were finally back together.

*~*

Louis smiled happily to himself as he looked around the room and saw all of his family and friends at his mum’s house for Christmas eve. He was amazed as to how they were all willing to spend time with him and his family and not with their own. Then again they did say it was for his birthday, only making him feel more loved than he already was.

All night they talked about the honeymoon and everything he and Harry did. They talked about surprising Al for her birthday and their plans for Christmas.

Louis’ mum had made a full out dinner with the help of Anne and Harry, needing to feed about 20 people. And of course the house was loud as ever, maybe a bit louder than normal as Alexis couldn’t stop talking about how she was three-years-old and finally a big girl. But it was in that moment when everyone realized how fast time had really gone by. It felt like just yesterday Harry and Louis had told everyone they were expecting.

Towards the end of the night Alexis was sitting in Louis’ lap as he talked with Zayn and Perrie about Zayn’s new job at an up and coming art gallery in the city. And truth be told Louis couldn’t be more proud of his best mate.

But all night Louis had found that Harry has been acting kind of strange. He knows that the younger lad hasn’t been feeling all that great the past week or so. But tonight he was just being jumpy and jittery, and just kind of nervous. Louis brushed it off as nothing though, thinking that maybe he was stressed about all of the cooking.

About an hour and a half after dinner everyone sang happy birthday to Louis, Alexis being the loudest one of course even though she couldn’t say half the words properly. And when it came time for Louis to blow out his candles and make a wish he was at a loss. He had everything he wanted, and more. There was nothing that he would change. But nevertheless he had Alexis and Harry help blow out his candles, everyone of course had to get a picture of the little family.

When everyone had a slice of cake and Niall had three they all sat around in the living room and gave Louis his birthday gifts. He thanked them all profusely, telling them all they didn’t need to get him anything but they all waved it off as nothing. Once he opened the gifts he would say thank you and hug whoever gave it to him, really grateful for all of the things he had been given.

“I uhm, I just have one more gift for Lou.” Harry said, gaining everyone’s attention in the room.

“What? Babe you already got me a watch and clothes and everything, c’mon.” Louis said, not wanting anything else from Harry as he already gave him so much and it wasn’t even Christmas yet.

“Well I can’t take this back Lou. So here you go.” Harry said nervously and through a deep blush as he handed Louis a manilla envelope.

Louis looked at his husband strangely before slowly taking it from him and opening it. He furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled out several sheets of paper and he was just confused. That is until he saw words highlighted at the bottom, making his heart stop and causing him to drop the papers in his hands.

“Lou.. Honey what’s wrong?” Jay asked worriedly.

Louis blinked away tears as a wide smile came across his face and he lunged at the younger lad. Harry laughed to himself and hugged Louis back as he saw his reaction.

“I love you, I love you so much!” Louis said before cupping Harry’s cheeks in his hands and crashing their lips together.

Everyone around the room looked at each other, completely confused as to what’s going on before Louis broke away from Harry and turned back to everyone.

“Harry’s pregnant!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? I know it's a bit long and a lot to take in, but I love reading your feedback!! Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	34. Chapter 34

To say everyone looked shocked as to what Louis had just said would be an understatement. They looked between the pair with slacked jaws before Niall broke the silence and burst into hysterical laughter.

“I knew you would knock him up on the honeymoon!! Zayn pay up!!” Niall said as he tried to get his breathing under control from laughing too hard.

Zayn rolled his eyes and went into his jeans pocket, pulling out £20 from his wallet and passing it to Niall who took it with a wide smile plastered on his face. “That’s awesome guys, congrats.” Zayn said as he smiled to himself and stood up to hug his best mates.

The rest of the room came out of their shocked states and immediately began giving their own congratulations to the pair. They all stood up to hug them and the room was all smiles at the thought of another baby joining their family. Anne had been the first to hug her son, beyond happy for him and Louis, followed by Gemma who made fun of Harry as he was more settled than he was with a job, husband and kids already. But Alexis out of everyone was more excited once her daddy’s explained what was happening. She jumped and clapped at the thought of being a big sister like how aunt Gemma was a big sister to her papa, making wide smiles come to Louis and Harry.

Niall, Liam and Zayn of course had to crush Louis and Harry in a group hug, followed by Perrie and Sophia, not believing they were going to be uncles and aunts to another little Tomlinson.

“H when did you even find out?” Niall asked as he jumped excitedly.

“Just two days ago. You have no clue how awful it was to keep it from Lou.” Harry said as he wrapped an arm around his husband and pulled him into his side.

“Best birthday gift ever.” Louis said through a chuckle before he leaned in and kissed Harry sweetly.

“This is so awesome! I’m so happy for you guys!!” Liam said as he hopped in place, excited to have a another little baby around.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be so fun having a baby around again.” Perrie said through a smile.

“Excuse me, sorry guys.” Jay said as he tapped on her son’s shoulder. “Sweetheart can I talk to you for a second?” She asked.

Louis bit his lip and nodded as he recognized that tone before kissing Harry one more time and following his mum. He looked around the room and saw that Alexis was desperately trying to get Zayn’s attention and she got it easily enough so he knew his daughter was in good hands for the moment.

Jay led him into the kitchen away from everyone and once they were in there she turned to him and let out a small breath. “Lou-” Jay began but Louis quickly interrupted her.

“Don’t.” He said with a touch of anger in his voice. “Don’t you dare try to lecture me right now, you have no reason.”

“Louis I’m not, I’m just checking to make sure that this is what you really want. You’re both so young, Harry isn’t even 21 yet and he’s pregnant again… It’s just-”

“Mum I’m married! We have a kid, I have a steady job and so does Harry! This is what I want and I don’t understand why you always do this!! Why can’t you be supportive?!” Louis said raising his voice.

“Louis please calm down.” Jay said as she didn’t want everyone to hear. “I just want to make sure you’re happy, I’m your mum it’s my job to check in on you every once in a while. I am supportive but I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“If I wasn’t okay or happy I would tell you. The only thing making me unhappy right now is you. I mean really mum what is your problem?” Louis asked annoyed.

“I don’t have a problem Louis. It’s just that you’re both so young and jumping into things too quickly without thinking about what will happen afterwards. You’re still getting used to playing with the pros and Harry is taking more hours at work-”

“I can’t believe you.” Louis interrupted her angrily as he shook his head and stared right at his mum. “Just put on a happy face and try not to ruin any else’s mood.” He said before ignoring whatever his mum was saying and stomping away to go back into the living room with everyone.

Harry looked up from where he was sitting on the couch with Alexis and talking with Dan when he saw his husband come back in the room. He was about to go up and see if he was okay before Lottie and Fizzy hugged him and started talking with him, so Harry just let him be for the time being.

But he couldn’t believe it. Harry couldn’t believe he was actually pregnant again, and he couldn’t be happier. He and Louis had kind of talked about it over their honeymoon but Harry didn’t actually expect for it to happen so quickly.

“What’s up bro?” Niall asked as he plopped himself down on the couch next to Harry, seeing as the younger lad was lost in thought.

“Niall for the millionth time I’m not your ‘bro’.” Harry said through a chuckle as Alexis climbed in her uncle’s lap.

“Not yet.” Niall said as he sent  wink over to Harry.

“You’re not allowed to say that until you actually propose.” Harry said jokingly.

“One day mate.” Niall said through a quiet chuckle. “I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I was wondering-”

“Hey babe we should get goin before the roads get too snowy.” Gemma said as she approached her baby brother and her boyfriend.

Niall quickly looked up and blushed to himself as he nodded. “Um yeah, sure love we can go.” He said before turning back to Harry who was looking at him wide eyed.

“Niall…” Harry said quietly as he believed that he was about to hear his best mate say something about proposing to his sister.

“H we’ll talk about this later.” Niall whispered to Harry as he passed a sleepy Alexis back to him. “And congrats again, and keep us updated on everything.” He said as he stood up from the couch and took Gemma’s hand in his own.

Harry was still looking at Niall in shock, still unable to grasp the fact that he had just brought up a possible marriage proposal. “Y-yeah, we’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, realizing that he had to actually say something.

The pair said their congratulations one more time before saying goodbye to everyone and heading out the door.

"You okay babe?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows as he saw his husband barely breathing.

“Mhm.” Harry hummed as he tried to wrap his head around his best mate possibly marrying his sister.

“Alright. Well do you wanna head upstairs? Al passed out on ya and I’m ready for bed.” Louis said as he carefully picked up his sleeping daughter off Harry’s chest.

Harry nodded as he stood up and followed his husband towards the stairs. They stopped and said goodnight to Liam, Sophia, Zayn and Perrie who were getting ready to leave. Harry said goodnight to Jay and Dan, as well as his own mum, but he couldn’t help but notice some weird tension between Louis and his mum, seeing as the older lad would barely even look at her.

“Hey Lou what’s goin on?” Harry asked quietly once they got up to Louis’ old bedroom and Louis had placed Alexis down on the bed to put her in her pajamas.

Louis let out a deep breath as he carefully changed Alexis, not wanting her to wake up. “My mum is just… I don’t know.”

Harry walked over to his husband and looked at him worriedly as he looked pretty upset. “Did she say something?” He asked as he sat on the bed.

Louis let out another breath as he slowly picked up his sleeping daughter and laid her down in the crib they had in the corner of the room, getting her comfortable before walking back over to Harry and sitting next to him on the bed. “She pulled me aside and was talkin about how young we both are and how we act before we think or some shit like that. She didn’t even say congrats or anything… Just ‘are you sure this is what you want?’.”

Harry sat on the bed in disbelief as he bit his lip and slowly nodded.

“I don’t understand why she can’t be happy for us.” Louis said quietly.

“I think she is, it’s just that she’s worried about us. I mean how many 20 year olds do you know that are already married and pregnant with their second kid?” Harry asked, trying to see both Louis and Jay’s side.

“There’s nothing to be worried about though! We’re married, we both have jobs and a flat and with me being in the pros we’ll be more than comfortable cause money isn’t a problem at all!” Louis said as he raised his voice slightly, not mad at Harry, but just annoyed with his mum.

“Babe I know.” Harry said quietly as he rubbed Louis’ back, wanting him to calm down and not wake up Alexis. “We are young but we both know what we want. I think your mum is just looking out for you and just doing what mums do.”

“Harry she never even said congratulations or anything like that… She didn’t even seem happy for us.” Louis barely whispered as he looked at his hands in his lap.

“Did you give her the chance to say she was happy for us or congrats?” Harry asked, knowing Louis had a bit of a habit of not letting his mum finish her sentences when they argued.

“I was too pissed.” Louis said as he shook his head.

Harry nodded as he figured that. “Talk to her tomorrow love. I know that she is happy for us, but she was probably just checking on you, alright?” He asked quietly.

Louis nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, yeah I will.”

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Babe I’m so happy you have no idea.” Louis said as he smiled softly to himself. “We’re gonna have another baby.” He said like it sounded too good to be true.

Harry grinned back at him before closing the distance between them and connecting their lips sweetly. “I can’t believe this is actually happening.” He said through a smile.

“Well believe it love. In less than nine months we’ll be havin another lil Tomlinson.” Louis said through a chuckle.

Harry hummed happily to himself before he leaned in and kissed his husband one more time. “I love you.” He mumbled against the older lad’s lips.

Louis shook his head as Harry released him. “I love you more.” He said softly. “By the way what were you talking to Niall about that had you lookin all spooked?”

Harry groaned as he thought about it and rubbed a hand over his face. “I think Niall wants to propose to Gemma.” He said quietly.

“What?!” Louis yelped.

Harry quickly slapped a hand over Louis’ mouth and looked to the crib in the corner, praying he didn’t wake Alexis up. When Harry saw that she was still indeed asleep he removed his hand from the older lad’s mouth. “Geez Lou keep it down.” He whispered with wide eyes.

“Harry how am I supposed to ‘keep it down’ when you tell me one of our best mates wants to propose to your sister!!” Louis whisper yelled. “Did he actually say that?!”

“Well he was about to when Gem walked up and asked if they could head home.”

“Holy shit… This is awesome!!” Louis said excitedly.

“I never thought this would actually happen.” Harry said quietly.

“Really H after nearly five years you didn’t expect this? You have to be used to them by now.” Louis said through a chuckle.

Harry rolled his eyes as he stood up from the bed and started to undress so he could get in bed. “I mean I am used to them to a certain degree, but it’s Niall and Gemma, and he’ll be related to me.” He huffed.

“Is that such a bad thing? You guys are best mates, so I don’t really see the problem.” Louis said as he too stood up from the bed and began to change for bed.

“It’s not a bad thing, just a kind of odd and shocking thing.” Harry said once he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed.

Louis hummed as he chuckled to himself and turned off the lights before joining Harry in bed and snuggling into the younger lad’s side. “Well if anything I’d say it’s been a pretty good day. Ni and Gem might get engaged, tomorrow’s Christmas and best of all we’re having a baby.” Louis said softly before leaning in and kissing Harry sweetly.

Harry smiled against Louis’ lips and was about to deepen the kiss just before he heard a little voice.

“Papa, daddy?” Alexis asked tiredly as she stood up in her crib and wiped her sleepy eyes.

“What is it love?” Louis asked quietly.

“I sleep in your bed.” Alexis said as she was already climbing over the bars of her crib to join her daddy’s.

Louis and Harry chuckled to themselves as they heard her little feet patter against the floor. Alexis tried climbing on the bed but was just a bit too short to reach so Louis leaned over and scooped her up before placing her in the middle of the bed. As soon as Alexis was on the bed though she immediately climbed on top of Harry and rested her head on his chest.

“Baby come tomorrow for Chistmas?” She asked as she looked up at her papa.

Harry smiled down at her before wrapping an arm around his daughter and kissing her head. “Baby won’t come for a little while sweetheart. But the faster you fall asleep the faster the baby will come.” He said softly.

Alexis quickly nodded before kissing her papa one more time and laying back down on his chest. Harry and Louis looked at each other and couldn’t believe how cute their little girl was. They kissed one more time and Louis wrapped an arm around his little family before drifting off to sleep.

*~*

Louis made sure he woke up before Alexis or Harry to get the presents he had put in the car that were from ‘Santa’ and put them under the tree with the others.

He carefully got out of bed and pulled pajama bottoms over his boxers and plain white t-shirt over his head before tiptoeing out of the room and downstairs. As quickly as he could he pulled on his shoes and winter coat before trekking out in the snow and grabbing the presents. Thankfully enough it only took two trips outside to get all of the presents and once he was back in the warm house with the gifts under the tree he walked to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

With water beginning to boil on the stove he got down a mug and his favorite tea from the cabinet. As he was doing this he heard someone else come in the kitchen and he turned around to see his mum. He looked at her and bit his lip before turning back to get his tea ready.

“Merry Christmas Lou.” Jay said quietly.

“Merry Christmas.” Louis breathed out as he kept his back to her.

Jay let out a huff as she walked closer to her son and looked at him sadly. “Sweetheart please look at me.”

Louis stopped what he was doing and let out a deep breath before turning to look at his mum. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest as he raised his eyebrows. “What?” He asked.

“Lou I’m sorry.” Jay said as she walked towards him. “I’m happy for you sweetheart, I really am. I just… I feel like sometimes you get so excited about things and you don’t really think about what’s to come-”

“Mum I’m-”

“Let me finish.” Jay said as Louis interrupted. “But that was when you were younger, and I forget that you’re all grown up.” She said quietly. “To me you’re still my 19 year old who was a nervous wreck about telling me you got your boyfriend pregnant. And you’re not that anymore… You’re 23, married and the best father anyone could ask for. I just seem to forget that sometimes and last night I did. So I’m sorry. But I really am incredibly happy for you sweetheart.”

Louis looked at his mum and bit his lip before nodding. “It’s okay mum, and thank you.” He said quietly through a small smile. “I understand where you’re coming from and everything with us being young, but this is what I want. It’s what I’ve always wanted with Harry.”

“I know love.” Jay said as she walked towards her son and kissed his cheek before getting down a mug for herself. “I remember we had a conversation about that when you were 18.” She said through a quiet chuckle.

“What? Me being helplessly in love with him?” Louis asked through his own laugh before he took a sip of his tea.

“Yes.” Jay said as she smiled to herself and took a sip of her own tea.

Louis hummed happily to himself as those feelings he felt all those years ago didn’t go away, but only intensified as he spent more time with the younger lad. “He and I actually talked a little about thinking about having another baby on our honeymoon. H didn’t want Al to be too much older than her sibling.” He said.

Jay nodded as she looked up from her mug and to her son. “And what do you want?” She asked.

“The same thing.” Louis said without hesitance. “We talked about it before, that we’ve always wanted at least two or three kids. And yeah we’re young but I know with him I can do anything... I know that with Harry by my side I can be the best father I’m capable of being.” He said softly.

Jay looked at her son a bit shocked before smiling to herself and nodding. “That’s very mature of you dear. And I can’t wait to have another little Tomlinson running around.” She said through a quiet chuckle.

Louis smiled back at her before putting his tea down and wrapping his arms around his mum. “Thank you mum. I love you.” He said softly.

“I love you too sweetheart.” Jay said before she kissed her son’s cheek. “Does Al understand what’s happening?” She asked as she released him.

“Haz and I explained it like how Gemma was Harry’s sister, and just tried to make it as easy as possible. I think she gets it though, that there’s a baby coming and everything.” Louis said happily. “Last night when we went to bed she climbed out of her crib and got in our bed, and asked if the baby was coming for Christmas.” He said through a quiet laugh.

Jay chuckled to herself as she really had the cutest little girl in the world for her granddaughter. “Do you want a boy or girl?” She asked before taking a sip of her tea.

“You know me, I’d be happy with either. I do feel like Al is near too many boys and it’d be nice for her have a sister but of course I would love a little boy too.” Louis said softly through a wide smile, just thinking about the baby.

Jay nodded and grinned at her son before taking a sip of her tea. “I proud of you sweetheart.” She said. “And as much as I would love to keep talking I have to get all of Santa’s presents.” She said through a chuckle.

Louis laughed and nodded as that’s what he got up for. “Yeah I might go back to bed and sleep until Al demands I get up.” He said as he started walking towards the stairs.

“Okay love, I’ll see you in a few hours then.” Jay said softly.

Louis nodded and smiled at her one more time before heading back up the stairs and to his old bedroom. When he carefully opened the door he saw his husband sleeping with his mouth slightly open and his daughter sleeping on the younger lad’s chest as she snored quietly to herself.

Louis smiled at them before tiptoeing towards the bed and slowly laying down and pulling the covers over himself. He couldn’t help but think that in just about nine months there’d be another little Tomlinson sleeping in their bed.

*~*

“Mr. Tomlinson?”

Both Louis and Harry turned around to see a man with a headset on, holding two clip-on microphones for them.

“Yeah, that’s us.” Louis said happily.

The man nodded and began to place the microphones on them. “Alright so Julie will be ready for you guys in about 5 minutes okay? She’ll call you out and you two can step onto the set, and you know what to do from there.” He said through a small smile.

“Great, thank you.” Harry said politely.

“You lads ready?” Niall asked as he smiled to himself and bounced Alexis on his hip.

“Little nervous, but ready.” Harry said through a small grin as he looked down at his outfit and made sure he looked okay.

“You guys’ll do great, you always do.” Gemma said as she looked between her baby brother and brother in-law.

“Can I go with papa and daddy?” Alexis asked her uncle Niall.

Louis smiled at her as her speaking and vocabulary was getting better as time went on. He hated and loved at the same time that he was able to watch his little girl grow up. “You’re gonna stay with uncle Niall and aunt Gemma, okay sweetheart?” He asked softly. “We won’t be long and you can watch us on that tv right there.”

Alexis let out a small huff before nodding reluctantly and resting her head on her uncle’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry bean, we’ll have our own fun back here.” Niall said as he bounced the toddler on his hip.

A moment later Harry and Louis heard their names being called and they kissed Alexis quickly before heading to the edge of the set to wait for Julie to call them out.

Harry shifted his weight on his feet and let out a deep breath as he combed his fingers through his hair. He still wasn’t used to the attention of the media, and sure Louis was better at this than he was, but still he could see the older lad a bit nervous as well. Harry picked his head up as he heard Julie announce them and he turned to Louis who gave him a reassuring smile before he began walking onto the set.

The claps and cheers were deafening as the pair made their way to the seats. They waved and smiled happily at the crowd and cameras before saying their hello’s to Julie and getting comfortable on the couch together as Julie took her own seat across from them.

“It’s great to finally have the Tomlinsons here with us for a real interview.” Julie said through a smile once the crowd quieted down.

“Yeah, thank you for having us.” Louis said happily as he wrapped an arm behind Harry and pulled him into his side.

“So first off I want to give you guys a huge congratulations on getting married. I mean I don’t think I’ve seen you two smile so much over the past 3 or so years I’ve known you.” Julie said through a chuckle as the screen behind them lit up with pictures from their wedding.

There were pictures of the pair and their first kiss as a married couple at the altar and then some of them with Alexis or with Liam, Niall and Zayn. Even one with Harry wiping cake all over Louis’ face and then them holding Alexis between them and kissing her cheeks. But Harry’s favorite had to be the one where he was walking down the aisle and Louis had a hand thrown over his mouth as he looked at his soon to be husband, looking as if he was a second away from crying.

Harry and Louis blushed and laughed to themselves as they nodded. “Thank you.” Harry said sheepishly as he forgot that he sent pictures of their wedding to Julie, just thinking she wanted to see them and not that they would be on the screen for everyone to see, but he didn’t mind.

“When did you guys even get married? No one knew anything about where it was, or who was invited.”

“Well that’s kind of how we wanted it.” Louis said through a light laugh. “We got married on June 24th in this beautiful outdoor garden, really it was breathtaking, Harry did an amazing job organizing everything.” He gushed out.

“No, I can’t take all the credit, Lou did help.” Harry said through his own smile as he pat Louis’ thigh.

“Really? And what did Louis do to help? From what I remember Harry you told me he can be quite helpless when it comes to things of this nature.” Julie said through an amused smile.

Louis looked over at his husband with raised eyebrows, making the younger lad chuckle to himself. “Well he helped me pick out the date and who to invite. Oh! And he said that he wanted to wear a tie.” Harry said, making the crowd and Julie laugh.

“Wow Louis sounds like you really stepped up to plate with the planning.” Julie said teasingly.

“Alright well everytime he tried to talk to me about something for some reason it was always 3 in the morning. I mean really, who has coherent thoughts at that time?” Louis asked, trying to defend himself.

The crowd laughed again, and as did Harry as he remembered all the times he woke Louis up in the middle of the night to talk about wedding details.

“Fair enough.” Julie said through a chuckle as she put her hands up in defeat. “So how many people did you have at the wedding?”

“We had about 125 or so. We wanted to keep it small and intimate.” Harry said.

“Yeah we just had close family and friends. Ya know I had some of my uni football mates and then two of my mates on my new team.” Louis said happily.

“Must’ve been nice to have it small.” Julie said softly. “And speaking of football how has that been going for you Louis?”

“It’s been absolutely amazing, I can’t even put into words how I feel when I’m out there playing.” Louis said through a wide smile. “And especially when I look up to the stands and see Al and Harry, and my mates if they come. I love every second of it.”

“Yeah you have quite the fan base in the stands. When you come onto the pitch it seems as though the entire stadium is on their feet and screaming.” Julie said as she laughed to herself.

Louis blushed at that and he turned to Harry to see the younger lad smiling at him. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the feeling of having a an entire stadium screaming my name.” He said through a chuckle.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you could hear Harry over all of those people though.” Julie said as a picture of Harry screaming in the stands with Alexis yelling as well came on the screen behind them.

Louis couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh and clap to himself as he saw the picture. He always knew his daughter and husband were cheering for him but it was awesome to actually see them in the act. “My biggest fans right there!” He said through his laughter.

Harry had his face hidden in his hands as he looked ridiculous but he had to laugh as well. “I think Al is a bigger fan than I am to be honest.” He said as he chuckled to himself, thinking about how Alexis is always trying to cheer for her daddy.

“Daddy the best football player!!”

Louis and Harry both perked their heads up as they heard their daughter. They looked off to the side where Alexis was jumping in Niall’s arms and smiling widely at them. Louis grinned back at her and waved to her, making the toddler smile even more and wave back excitedly.

“Is that Al you’re waving to there Louis?” Julie asked as she turned around in her seat to see the toddler. “Of course it is.” She said through a chuckle. “Why don’t you come join us sweetheart?” Julie asked as she smiled to herself.

Niall looked up to see if Louis and Harry wanted him to put her down and the pair nodded, saying it was okay.  “Alright love, go to daddy.” He said as he put his niece down.

Alexis didn’t even waste a second before running onto the set, making claps and cheers come from the audience, immediately startling the little girl.

“C’mere love.” Louis said through a chuckle as he opened his arms and saw his daughter freeze in the middle of the set and look to the audience and cameras.

Alexis still refused to move as she was a bit scared, making the room erupt in the laughter. Even Harry couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he stood up from the couch and scooped up his daughter and brought her to sit on the couch with them.

“Hi sweetheart, it’s good to see you again.” Julie said sweetly as she saw the toddler.

“Hi.” Alexis said shyly as she got comfortable on her papa’s lap.

“So is it true you’re daddy’s biggest fan?” Julie asked.

Alexis looked over to her daddy and quickly nodded, making the older lad smile to himself. “When daddy play football I yell and it make daddy play better.”

Julie couldn’t help but coo at the little girl. “You go to all of your daddy’s games don’t you?”

Alexis nodded again before patting her papa’s leg. “Papa, Mark and Paul take me. We never miss daddy game.”

“And who is Paul and Mark?” Julie asked as she sat forward in her chair.

“They keep me, daddy and papa safe. Daddy no like it when people come too close. He think we gon get hurt.” Alexis said as she leaned against her father’s chest to get more comfortable.

Julie nodded and smiled at the little before looking to Louis. “I’m sure with the new found fame it mustn’t be easy Louis. And we’ve seen some videos of how some people react to you, positively and negatively. But is this Paul or Mark with you?” She asked.

Louis looked at her with furrowed eyebrows before he followed Julie’s gaze and saw her looking at the screen behind them. But he wasn’t expecting to see a video of him and Paul at the sports shop all those months ago when that man threw his drink at him.

“Sweetheart, c’mere look at me.” Harry said, trying to distract Alexis so she wouldn’t see the video.

But it was too late because Alexis was looking at the screen as intensely as Louis was. The older man felt his heart drop as he was basically reliving what had happened that day. Paul pushing people back, things people were shouting at him, the flashing lights going off all around him and then finally his shocked face as the man threw his drink at him.

Harry let out a deep breath as he remembered how torn up Louis was after that had happened and he came home soaking wet. But worse of all he couldn’t believe Alexis had just watched that and she looked just as sad if not more than Louis at the moment.

“Daddy?” Alexis asked quietly as she saw a man yelling at her father and throwing things at him on the screen.

Louis let out a deep breath and looked down at his daughter who seemed like she was a second away from crying. “It’s okay sweetheart. See I’m okay, and Paul was okay. Nothing bad happened.” He said softly.

“He said mean things and throw drink at you.” Alexis said as her lip started to quiver and a few tears escaped her.

Everyone in the room was silent as both Harry and Louis looked at her sadly. It was as if the room was still, just waiting to see what was going to happen as Alexis began to cry and hide her face in her hands.

“Oh c’mere love.” Louis said softly as he picked up his daughter from Harry’s lap.

Louis rocked her in his arms and tried to calm her down as the room just looked at the pair. Julie had put a hand over her mouth, not meaning to make the little girl cry and feeling terrible about it.

“Al, sweetheart, look at me.” Louis said gently as he rubbed her back, not paying attention to any of the sad looks that were sent towards them.

Alexis slowly dropped her hands from her face and sniffled to herself as she tried to stop crying.

“I’m okay, alright? You don’t need to cry love.” Louis said before kissing his daughter’s head.

“Mean man.” Alexis said as her daddy wiped her wet cheeks.

“He was a mean man, but that was a long time ago sweetheart, everything is okay now.” Louis said.

“Daddy not sad?” Alexis asked quietly.

Louis shook his head and smiled down at his daughter “No love, and do you want to know why?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

“Why?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Because how can I be sad when I have you?” He asked through a soft chuckle, making the audience give a quiet ‘aww’. “And papa, we can’t forget about him.” Louis said as he sent a wink over to his husband, making the younger lad smile to himself.

Alexis giggled to herself before wrapping her little arms around her daddy’s neck. “Lobe you daddy.”

Louis chuckled and kissed his daughter once more time. “I love you too sweetheart.”

The pair was taken out of their own little world as the audience began to clap, startling both Louis and Alexis. When they looked up they saw Harry smiling at them softly and all eyes locked on them.

“I am so sorry.” Julie said genuinely as the audience continued to clap.

“She just doesn’t like to see either of us upset and you didn’t know, it’s okay.” Harry said back to her.

“Alexis you love your daddy’s very much huh?” Julie asked softly as she saw the toddler get comfortable on Louis’ lap.

Alexis quickly nodded as she tapped both of her father’s legs. “I lobe my daddy and papa very much. They give me hugs and kisses and papa reads to me for bedtime and daddy sings.” She said happily.

“Oh really, daddy sings?” Julie asked as she looked to Louis with raised eyebrows.

Louis chuckled to himself and shrugged. “I mean I play a little guitar and sing a bit. When Al was a baby the only way to have her calm down when she was getting a bath or trying to go to sleep was to sing to her.” He said fondly as he looked down at his babygirl. “Harry sings too.” Louis added in as he pat his husbands thigh, making a blush creep onto the younger lad’s cheeks.

“Maybe at the end of the show if we have time we can get a demonstration.” Julie said through a chuckle.

Harry muttered out a ‘maybe’ through a quiet laugh, thinking that there was no way that was going to happen.

“You know I think we actually have a video of Louis singing. You guys wanna pull that up?” Julie asked.

Not even a second later did the screen behind them light up again and Louis and Harry both chuckled to themselves as they saw it.

On the screen Louis and Harry were dancing in the middle of the parking lot as Louis sang to the younger lad, not knowing anyone else there let alone recording them.

“I have to give it you you Louis, you really do have a nice voice.” Julie said through a warm smile.

“Thank you.” Louis said sheepishly. “I was actually just trying to distract Harry cause he kept asking what our wedding song was gonna be and I didn’t want to tell him.” He said through a chuckle.

Harry rolled his eyes as he looked over at his husband.

“I’m sure it was worth the wait to find out the song though.” Julie said through a small smile as she saw the younger lad blushing slightly.

“Yeah it was.” Harry said through a grin as he looked over at Louis who was already smiling back at him.

“Harry are you still going to uni?” Julie asked, trying to keep the pairs attention, knowing they had a habit of going off into their own little world.

“Um no actually. I took a couple of business and management classes but that’s it.” Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Louis waist. “I’m not quite sure when, but at some point I want to open my own bakery and cafe.”

“But you didn’t want to take any classes at uni for that?” Julie asked.

“He doesn’t need to.” Louis jumped in. “Really if you have his food it’s like a professional made it, and I’m not just saying that because he’s my husband and I love him and everything.” Louis said through a chuckle as he glanced over at the younger lad. “Anyone who’s tasted anything he makes loves it, without a doubt.”

“And where did you get such skills?” Julie asked amused.

“Um my dad and I used to cook a lot when I was younger, and he taught me everything I know.” Harry said quietly. “He started teaching me when I was about 4 but he passed away about 5 years ago.”

“Oh I’m sorry about that.” Julie said softly.

Alexis looked at her papa as she heard him talk about his daddy and she moved over to his lap to give him a hug.

As Harry felt Alexis’ arms around him he began to chuckle and hug her back before looking to Julie who was smiling at him. “You see? She never likes it when we even seem remotely sad.” He said through his quiet laugh.

The audience laughed to themselves as well as they saw Alexis kiss her father’s cheek and sit on his lap. Harry laughed along with them as he kissed his daughter’s head, but he pulled away as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, and tried waiting for the pain to go away but it wouldn’t.

“Al come here.” Louis said as he saw his husbands face, knowing he was probably getting a cramp.

Louis offered his hand to Harry and the younger lad took it immediately and squeezed tightly until the pain went away. As Harry opened his eyes he saw Julie looking at him worriedly and figured the audience was looking at him the same way.

“Baby don’t hurt papa.” Alexis said as she leaned towards her father’s tummy and pointed a little finger at it.

Julie gasped and looked between the pair with wide eyes. “Baby?” She asked.

Louis and Harry looked to each other and smiled as they both nodded. “We’re um, we’re expecting again.” Louis said softly.

As Louis said it the crowd went into a frenzy, clapping and cheering, making the pair blush and laugh to themselves. Across from them Julie grew a wide smile on her face as she immediately congratulated them.

“Thank you.” Louis and Harry both said through wide smiles as the crowd kept clapping.

“Oh my goodness, that is quite the news.” Julie said as the audience calmed down. “When did you two find out?” She asked happily.

Harry chuckled to himself as looked over to Louis. “I actually found out on the 22nd of December, but Lou’s birthday is on the 24th so I thought ‘wouldn’t that be a nice birthday surprise?’ and so that’s when I told him.” He said through a smile.

“And oh trust me it was quite the surprise.” Louis said as he laughed to himself and bounced Alexis on his leg.

“Wow, just congratulations again you two, that’s great.” Julie said through a wide grin. “So Harry how far along are you?”

“What’s today? The 7th of January?” Harry asked as he turned to Louis, and the older lad nodded. “Then it’s been about a month and a half.” He said happily.

“I’m so happy for you two, I can’t even believe it.” Julie said. “What about you Alexis? Are you happy for your daddy’s?”

“I so happy!!” Alexis said as she jumped on her daddy’s legs and clapped her hands. “I gon be a big sister like aunt Gemma to papa!”

Harry and Louis laughed at their daughter, as well as with everyone else in the room.  

“On Christmas eve when Haz told me we were at my mum’s house with our family and friends and when we went to bed Al climbed out of her crib and got into our bed and asked if the baby was coming for Christmas. It was the cutest thing.” Louis said through a fond smile as he looked down at his daughter.

“But papa say baby is gon come later.” Alexis added in. “When baby come though I in charge.” She stated, making the room erupt in laughter.

“And why will you be in charge?” Julie asked amused.

“Cause aunt Gemma in charge of papa.” Alexis said like it was obvious.

Harry looked down at her in shock before he started laughing himself. “Sweetheart it doesn’t really work like that.” He said.

“Yes it does!!”

Harry looked up and saw his sister on the side laughing to herself with Niall beside her, clutching his stomach as he tried to breath from laughing himself.

“Is your sister here Harry?” Julie asked.

“Yeah she’s over there with one of our best mates.” Harry huffed.

“They’re dating” Louis added in. “H just never likes to say it cause we were mates before they started going out.”

The room chuckled as they saw Harry roll his eyes in annoyance, he still couldn’t get over the almost conversation he had with Niall about him proposing to her. But to his surprise the irish lad hadn’t brought it up since that night and he found that a little odd.

Julie even laughed to herself before she looked off the set and to the show manager, telling her they only had five more minutes.

“Alright well it looks like we’re almost out of time, but we have just enough for a song.” Julie said with a hopeful grin and raised eyebrows.

“Daddy and papa sing!!” Alexis said as she clapped her hands.

Harry and Louis looked to each other before laughing nervously. Louis raised his eyebrows, silently asking Harry if he wanted to and the younger lad let out a deep breath before muttering a ‘sure’.

“Alright love, what song?” Louis asked Alexis.

“Wedding song!” She said happily.

Louis looked over to Harry and he nodded and laughed to himself. “Okay wedding song it is then.”

Julie quieted the audience as they kept clapping and cheering, wanting to hear the pair. Once they were silent Harry and Louis looked to each other before Louis nodded to his husband, telling him to start. Harry let out a deep breath and smiled over at him before he began. **(A/N Louis bold,** _Harry italics,_ **_Both Louis and Harry_ )**

 

_When your legs don’t work like they used to before_

_And I can’t sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Louis smiled at his husband as he sounded amazing as always and let out a deep breath before he joined in.

_**And darlin I will be lovin you ‘til we’re 70** _

_**And baby my heart could still fall that hard at 23** _

_**And I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways** _

_**Maybe just the touch of a hand** _

_**Well me I fall in love with you every single day** _

_**And I just wanna tell you I am** _

The pair continued the chorus and as they sang they just looked at each other. They’ve only sung this song together one time before and that was for Alexis when she refused to fall asleep. And even though they were in front of cameras and an entire audience the pair didn’t even acknowledge them as they were lost in their own world.

**When my hair’s all but gone and my memory fades**

**And the crowds don’t remember my name**

**When my hands don’t play the strings the same way**

**I know you will still love me the same**

The pair finished the song out and the room stayed quiet as the two boys refused to look away from each other. When they were actually done though they both let out deep breaths and smiled at each other before jumping in surprise as the studio erupted in deafening cheers and claps.

Louis and Harry smiled sheepishly to each other as they both chuckled and blushed. Even Alexis was clapping for them, knowing how well her daddy’s can sing.

“Well you two are always full of surprises and today was no exception!” Julie said over the crowd. “So congrats on the baby again, and thank you for coming.” She said as she stood up to say goodbye.

Harry and Louis stood up with her as they both smiled to themselves and shook her hand. Louis had Alexis resting on his hip and Julie even shook her little hand and said goodbye and thank you to the toddler. Julie also apologized again for making Alexis cry, feeling terrible about it, but Harry just assured her that it was okay and that this was an interview he supposed there had to be some type of drama, even though he wasn’t too thrilled about the whole ordeal. But besides that he knew Alexis was fine now and that’s all that really mattered.

*~*

**4 Months Later**

“Al c’mere sweetheart.” Louis said as he didn’t want his daughter playing with one of the doctor’s tools.

“Why is papa on the bed?” Alexis asked as she climbed onto her father’s lap.

“Because Dr. Sarah is going to check on the baby and make sure that they’re doing okay. And guess what?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows.

“What?” Alexis asked.

“Today we get to find out if you’re going to have a little brother or sister. How exciting is that?” Louis asked through a wide smile.

Alexis gasped and threw a hand over her mouth, making her daddy’s laugh. “Really?” She asked in disbelief.

“Really love.” Harry said through a soft smile. “What do you think? Think you’ll have a little brother or sister?”.

“Sister!” Alexis yelled happily.

“And what if you have a brother?” Louis asked through a chuckle.

Alexis shrugged as she leaned back against her daddy’s chest. “I lobe my brother or sister.” She said as she smiled to herself.

Harry and Louis looked to each other and couldn’t help but smile themselves. They couldn’t get over how cute Alexis was when it came to her little sibling. Every night she would kiss her papa’s belly goodnight and tell the baby to sleep good so papa could. She also was getting into the habit of sitting under Harry’s arm as they relaxed on the couch and she would always have a little hand on his tummy, seeming so entranced as to how there was a little baby in there.

“How are we doing today everyone?” Sarah asked as she came into the room.

“Great.” Harry said through a wide smile.

Sarah grinned back at him before taking her seat next to the sonogram machine and beside Harry. “Alright handsome you know the drill.” She said through a chuckle.

Harry and Louis laughed to themselves as Harry pulled his shirt up and prepared himself for the cool jelly that was going to be squirted on him.

“What’s that?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows as she saw the doctor spread around the jelly on her papa’s stomach with a wand.

“This is so I can see the baby.” Sarah explained as Alexis usually didn’t come to the appointments, but she figured the pair wanted her there as they were going to find out if they were having a boy or girl. “By the way I saw that interview you two did a little while back with that woman.” She said as she was trying to find the baby’s heart beat.

“Oh yeah?” Harry asked. “How terrible were we?” He asked through a chuckle.

“You guys were great.” Sarah said through her own laugh. “The interviewer though… I don’t know, I didn’t like at all how she showed that video of Louis at the store, with that guy.” She said quietly as she stole a glance at Alexis who was too focused on the screen to even pay attention to what she was saying.

“Yeah, I didn’t really appreciate that either.” Louis huffed out. “I mean she didn’t know she’d get that response from this one.” He said as he pointed to his daughter. “But it just wasn’t appropriate. Other than that though I thought everything was great.”

Sarah nodded and smiled at Louis before looking back at the screen and checking to make sure everything was okay with the baby. “I especially loved the song you two did. It was too cute.” She said as she laughed to herself.

“Didn’t sound too awful?” Harry asked through a chuckle as he looked at the screen.

“No you two sounded great. And the pictures from your wedding.” Sarah said fondly. “I nearly died they were so cute.”

“Thanks.” Harry said softly.

“Is it a brother or sister?” Alexis asked as she began to grow impatient.

The three adults chuckled at her before Sarah turned back to the screen and moved the wand around Harry’s stomach until she found what she was looking for.

“Alright love c’mere.” Sarah said to Alexis so she could whisper in the toddlers ear.

Alexis quickly scampered off her father’s leg and ran to Dr. Sarah excitedly. As Sarah leaned over to whisper to Alexis both Louis and Harry couldn’t help but try to hear, eager to know as well. And they only grew more eager as Alexis gasped once she heard what Sarah had whispered to her.

“Alright sweetheart c’mon, boy or girl?!” Louis asked as he was nearly jumping in his seat.

“Brother!!” Alexis yelled happily as she hopped in place.

Both Harry and Louis immediately grew wide smiles as they looked to each other and the older lad stood up from his seat and crashed his lips onto Harry.

“Holy shit, a boy! Babe it’s a boy!” Louis said as he released his husband from the kiss only to give him a bone crushing hug.

“I can’t believe this, oh my God.” Harry breathed out happily at the thought of having a little boy.

The pair couldn’t believe it. Of course they were going to be ecstatic whether it was a boy or girl, but it was going to be nice to have both their little girl and then a little boy.

“I’m gonna be a big sister like aunt Gemma!!” Alexis said as she climbed onto her daddy’s lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“That’s right love, just like aunt Gemma.” Louis said softly as he kissed his daughter’s hair.

“Louis I’m sure you’re going to want a picture?” Sarah asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Louis scoffed. “When will I ever say no to that?” He asked through a chuckle.

Sarah nodded as that was true before passing Louis the photo. “Alright any questions boys?” She asked once Harry was all cleaned up.

“No I think we’re all set.” Hary said happily as he swung his legs over the table.

Sarah nodded and smiled at the pair before they said their goodbye’s.

On the way home Harry and Louis couldn’t stop gushing about how amazing it’s going to be to have a baby boy. Of course they called their mums and their mates, spreading the good news. But they should have expected the reactions from Gemma, Perrie and Sophia as they were happy but at the same time laughed as to how Alexis was going to be living with another boy. They couldn’t but feel bad for her a little bit, but jokingly as they were just going to have to take her out for more girls days.

As soon as they got home Harry headed to the couch, just wanting to rest for a bit, but he should have expected Alexis to follow right after him and snuggle into his side.

“We gonna have so much fun. But since you little brother you listen to me.” Alexis said to her papa’s tummy as she laid next to him and rubbed the bump with her little hand.

Harry couldn’t help but look down at his daughter and give her a fond smile. When he turned his head he saw Louis looking at her the exact same way, and they were both grateful Alexis was so happy about her little sibling.

“Papa listen to aunt Gemma and you listen to me.” Alexis stated. “You meet aunt Gemma when you come out. She really pretty and uncle Niall tell her she pretty all the time. Uncle Niall funny, you like him.” She said like she was briefing someone on their family. “And uncle Zayn has pretty eyes and likes color. He lobe aunt Perrie and she color too. They show me to color and I show you. Oh! And uncle Liam real big! His arm big as daddy’s head.” Alexis said, making her fathers chuckle as they listened to her. “Aunt Sophia always hold his arm and hand. She lobe him like papa lobe daddy.” She said quietly as she continued to rub her papa’s belly. “And we lobe you bery much brother.” Alexis said softly before leaning forward and kissing her father’s tummy.

Harry looked down at his daughter and he couldn’t help but smile widely as he watched her. Just from that he grew even more excited to make his little family just a bit bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	35. Chapter 35

“Daddy wake up.” Alexis said as she pat her father’s shoulder as he was sleeping on the couch.

Louis fluttered his eyes open and saw his daughter looking back at him tiredly as she clutched her blanket in her right hand. “You just wake up love?” He asked as he picked her up and placed her on his chest.

Alexis nodded as she sat on her daddy’s chest and rubbed her little fist over her sleepy eyes. “Why daddy sleepy?” She asked.

“Because papa wanted some french fries and gravy at 4 in the morning and then a certain little girl got up at 6.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle as he poked his daughter’s belly, making her giggle to herself.

Alexis furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her father confused. “Why did papa want that?” She asked.

Louis smiled to himself as Alexis was really getting better with her speech and was starting to make full sentences. “Papa eats some gross things sometimes when he’s having a baby.” He said as he made a disgusted face, trying to get his daughter to laugh again and of course she did. “But I didn’t get much sleep last night so I thought I could take a nap when you did.”

“We take a nap together.” Alexis said through a giggle. “When does papa come home?” She asked.

Louis brought up his arm and glanced at his watch. “In about 10 minutes love. Why are you tired of me?” He asked jokingly.

Alexis quickly shook her head as she loved spending the mornings and afternoons with her daddy as her papa was at work, and then later spending time with her papa while her daddy was at practice. “Never.” She said very seriously. “Does papa bring baby to work?”

“Papa does bring baby to work.” Louis said as he nodded to himself. “But soon papa is going to spend the day with us before I go to practice because your brother is coming soon.” He said happily.

“Really?!” Alexis asked excitedly.

“Really really.” Louis said through a chuckle. “Your brother is gonna be here in about a month.” He said.

Originally if Louis had it his way he would have had Harry off his feet and taking off from work a month ago. But of course Harry being his stubborn self and not wanting to give up work just yet he decided to keep going. Just last week had he actually decided that his feet and back hurt too much after his shift to stop going to work a month before their scheduled c-section.

Alexis smiled happily to herself as she felt like she was waiting for forever for her brother to come. “I want him here now.” She huffed.

Louis laughed at his daughter before rubbing her back and nodding his agreement. “Me too bug. But he’ll be here soon. That’s why we have all of those clothes and little diapers in your room.”

“Where is baby gonna sleep?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Louis let out a deep breath as that was something he and Harry were struggling with. “I think he’s gonna sleep in mine and your papa’s room for a little while.” He said quietly.

Louis had brought up to Harry about needing to move into a bigger flat. They just didn’t have room for the four of them as they were already starting to get cramped with just the three of them. But for some reason Harry wanted to hold it off for a little bit, and Louis had no idea why.

“Can I sleep with you and papa too?” Alexis asked hopefully.

“You are gonna sleep in your own bed love. Your papa and I got you that new big girl bed so we expect you to sleep in it.” Louis said through a chuckle.

Alexis huffed as she shifted herself on top of her father’s chest. “But why does baby sleep in your room?” She asked.

“Because he’s a baby and he’s going to need a little more attention than you sweetheart.” Louis said softly, already preparing himself for when Alexis will get jealous of her brother, because he knew it was bound to happen. “But hopefully sooner rather than later he’ll have his own room.”

A moment later the pair looked to the door as they heard it open and Alexis grew a wide smile on her face as she saw her father walking into the flat. “Papa!!” She said happily as she scurried off of her daddy to hug her papa.

“Hi love.” Harry said softly as he felt little arms wrap around his legs. “Lou can you take this?” He asked, referring to the box of goodies he had in his hand.

Louis nodded as he got off the couch and kissed his husband ‘hello’ before taking the box from him. “Al why don’t you let papa sit down and rest for a little bit.” He suggested as he brought the box into the kitchen.

Alexis released her papa’s leg and let him head over to the couch where he basically threw himself down, just exhausted from the day.

“Papa daddy said that baby sleeps in your room.” Alexis said as she climbed on the couch next to her father and immediately placed a little hand over his round belly.

“Yeah baby is sleeping in our room.” Harry breathed out as he rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

“You okay love?” Louis asked as he came into the living room.

“Just tired.” Harry said quietly as he kept his eyes closed and tried to relax.

Louis let out a deep breath before he nodded and bit his lip. “Well I’m going to start getting ready for practice. Coach wanted to talk to me so I need to get there a little early.” He said.

“What does he want to talk to you about?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he picked his head up from the back of the couch.

“I dunno he just said he wanted to see me before practice. But hopefully it’s nothing bad.” Louis breathed out.

Harry bit his lip and nodded before throwing his head back against the couch cushion. “Okay then you better get ready.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Louis asked worriedly.

“Babe I’m fine really, just tired, that’s all.” Harry said through a chuckle as he pulled Alexis into his side as she continued to rub his belly. “Go to practice we’ll be fine here, won’t we bug?” He asked as he looked down at his daughter.

“Yeah!” Alexis said excitedly. “Me and papa will cook dinner!”

Louis couldn’t help but chuckle at her and put his hands up in defeat as he saw his husband smiling at their little girl. “Alright, I’ll go get ready then.” He said before heading towards his bedroom to change into his practice clothes.

*~*

“You wanted to see me coach?” Louis asked as he popped his head into his coach’s office.

“Yes, Tomlinson come in.” Coach Gaal said as he looked up from his papers on his desk.

Louis let out a deep breath as he nodded to himself and walked into the office and took a seat in front of his coach’s desk. He folded his hands in his lap and raised his eyebrows, waiting for his coach to start.

“So I’ve been going over some ratings and I’ve decided something that will affect the team, but hopefully in a positive way.” Coach Gaal started.

“Um okay, then what is it?” Louis asked slowly as he saw his coach looking at him with a smile.

“I’m making you captain of the team.” Coach Gaal said plainly.

Louis’ eyes grew wide as he quickly shook his head. “No, no, no, Brian is captain.” He said quickly. “I didn’t do anything to deserve this at all! Brian does a great job and I can’t just take that away from him!”

“Tomlinson take it easy.” Coach Gaal said as he tried to calm the younger lad. “The thing is that you’re good enough to be captain, and I see that drive in you. Not only that but I’ve gone over the ratings and I’ve found that you are and have been since you started playing with us the favorite to the public eye. The fans love you, the team loves you, I love that you help us win basically every game.”

“Wait…” Louis said as he narrowed his eyes at the man before him. “You want me to be captain because you think it’ll help get the team more money or something? You think it’ll jack our ratings? Are you kidding me?!” He asked angrily.

“You’re the fresh face of the league and since you joined the team we’ve had more fans and people supporting us than ever before. Not only will you help raise more money for the team but I genuinely think it’ll do the team some good to have a new leader.” Coach Gaal tried to explain.

“Coach I can’t just take this away from Brian… I’ve done nothing to deserve this.” Louis said quietly.

“Louis you’re a great player and the boys don’t know this but Brian is retiring after our game in two weeks. We need a new captain anyway and if you are captain it benefits us in more way than one. And I’ve even talked to Brian about this already and he couldn’t agree with me more.”

“Coach I’m not ready for this.” Louis said as he shook his head. “I mean I haven’t even been playing with you guys for a year and already you’re asking me to lead this team! A pro team!”

“Louis you clearly don’t know this but you basically have been leading the team.” Coach Gaal said softly. “You’re out there on the pitch and I see the boys looking to you for the answer. They watch what you do and move around you. You have been a leader since the first day you set foot on the pitch with us.”

Louis shook his head and bit his lip as he looked at his hands in his lap. “I don’t know coach. If I am captain I want to be it for the right reasons. Not because I’m going to be putting money in your pocket.” He said, feeling like his coach was just telling him what he wanted to hear.

“Louis you’ll be helping the entire team. Ticket and merchandise sales will go up, you’ll all get better pay and on top of that the team will have the leader that they need.” Coach Gaal explained.

“I don’t know.” Louis said quietly as he refused to pick his head up.

“Tomlinson I’m not asking.” Coach Gaal said seriously.

Louis snapped his head up and looked at his coach who was looking right back at him sternly. “I want to talk to the team about this.” Louis said in his own angered tone as he was told he didn’t have a say.

“Do what you want, but you are going to be captain. It’ll benefit everyone, especially you, so I don’t understand why you wouldn’t want this.” Coach Gaal said.

“I want it and I’ll gladly take it, but for the right reasons.” Louis said a bit agitated before he stood up from his seat to head out the door.

“Then talk to the team and they’ll tell you themselves why you would make a good captain. Don’t turn hostile on me Tomlinson when I’m trying to make this team the best it can be.”

Louis paused as he got to the door and let out a deep breath before turning the handle and heading out of the office to meet the team on the pitch.

*~*

Louis combed his fingers through his sweaty fringe before he opened the door to his flat and shuffling inside. But he couldn’t even take two steps without feeling little arms wrap around his legs.

“Daddy!!” Alexis yelled happily.

“Hi love.” Louis said softly before bending down and kissing her forehead.

“Daddy okay?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows as her father wasn’t his usual chipper self when he gets home.

“Yeah I’m okay sweetheart.” Louis breathed out. “Where’s papa?” He asked looking around, unable to find his husband.

“Papa sleeping.” Alexis whispered as she put her little finger to her mouth to tell her daddy to be quiet.

“How long has he been asleep?” Louis asked as he put his duffle bag down and scooped up his daughter, worried she wasn’t being watched while he was gone.

“Soon after you left.” Alexis said as she began to play with her daddy’s hairs on the back of his neck.

Louis rubbed a hand over his face as that meant that Alexis didn’t have anyone watching her for over three hours. God only knows what she got in to and thankfully she wasn’t hurt.

He walked over to the couch and sure enough he saw his husband sleeping. Louis shook his shoulder, trying to wake the younger lad up. “H c’mon wake up.” He said as he saw that Harry wouldn’t open his eyes.

Harry fluttered his eyes open but as soon as he saw Louis he shot right up, suddenly wide awake. “Shit… Oh my God.” He breathed out as he ran a hand over his face. “I am so sorry. I can’t believe I just fell asleep.”

Louis looked down at his husband and let out a deep breath before nodding and placing his daughter down. “Sweetheart can you go in your room and play? I want to talk to papa.” He said softly.

Alexis nodded and scurried off to her room. Louis ran a hand through his hair and took a seat next to Harry on the couch before letting out another deep breath.

“Louis I really am so sorry. I didn’t think I would fall asleep, and now I just feel awful because Al could’ve gotten into something or hurt and I wouldn’t have-”

“It’s okay love. Al is fine, the flat isn’t a wreck, you were tired I get it.” Louis said as he leaned against the back of the couch.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his husband. “What’s wrong? Did something happen with your coach?” He asked.

“He made me captain.” Louis said quietly as he shook his head, still annoyed at the matter.

“Wait… What?”

“I’m captain of the team now I guess. I have no say in the matter.” Louis said frustratedly.

“What about what’s his name? Um Brian?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head and shrugged. “He’s retiring in two weeks apparently. So coach thought it would be a great opportunity to put me in the spotlight and make some money!” He said as he began to raise his voice. “I’ll sell the tickets and merchandise! I’ll bring more attention to the team and put money in his Goddamn pocket!” He yelled as he stood up from the couch and ran a hand over his face.

“Louis I’m sure he picked you because you’re the best option for a leader for the team.” Harry said softly.

Louis laughed cynically before shaking his head. “No I’m not and do you know why I know that?” He asked rhetorically. “I talked to the team. And do you know what they said?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows as he began to pace the living room. “They said I have no right. That I don’t deserve to be named captain. The only people who said I should be captain was Brian, Marcus, and Joey. But it’s not like Brian’s opinion matters as he’s leaving!!” He yelled.

Harry looked at his husband sadly as he saw how distraught he was about this. He didn’t know what he could say or do to make the older lad feel better.

“I accept that! I 100% understand as to why they think that! Hell even I think I’m not ready to be captain, but I don’t have a choice!! And now these guys have to look up to me because my jack ass coach is making them just so he can earn a few bucks! How can I be captain of a team that doesn’t want me to lead them?!” Louis asked as he continued to raise his voice, completely angered at the situation.

“Daddy?”

Louis quickly turned around and saw his daughter standing in the doorway, looking like she was about to cry. “Al I asked you to go play.” He said softly.

“Why you scream?” Alexis asked quietly.

“Alexis please go play.” Louis said as he rubbed a hand over his face, not wanting to raise his voice at her for no reason.

“Go play love, everythings okay.” Harry said, trying to reassure her and get her out of the room so Louis wouldn’t lose it with her as he saw how angry the older lad was.

Alexis bit her lip and slowly shuffled back to her room, leaving her daddies in the living room.

“Lou maybe you just have to prove them wrong.” Harry suggested softly. “If you really don’t have a say in this and you are captain then you shouldn’t sulk around. Do something to change the boys’ minds. Make them see that you really are the leader the team needs.”

“Harry I’m not ready for it.” Louis said as he shook his head. “These guys have years of experience on me and I’m just jumping in and taking the spot. What if someone else wanted to be captain for a long time and here this new guy comes and messes it all up!” He said, getting angered again as he kept thinking about it.

“Louis please.” Harry said gently, not wanting him to continue yelling. “I understand why you’re upset-”

“No you don’t!” Louis yelled, cutting him off. “I’m not good enough! That’s basically what they told me today! My own team said that!!” He said as he continued to pace the living room.

Harry let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head. “Louis I know that’s not what they said. Maybe they think you’re not ready to be captain and you yourself just said that.”

Louis rubbed his hands over his face and let out a frustrated yell as he couldn’t deal with this. “What am I supposed to do?” He breathed out.

“You’re going to prove to the team why you’d make a great captain, and when Brian leaves they’ll be confident in your abilities and you will too.” Harry said gently. “Babe I know you can do it. I also know this is hard and just thrown at you and you never like things like this but you don’t have a choice.”

“I can’t believe I don’t have a fuckin choice.” Louis muttered as he threw himself on the couch next to Harry.

“You just have to step up love. Be the leader that you were in high school and in uni. Make them see what your coach, Brian, Marcus and Joey see. Make them see what I see.” Harry said softly as he rubbed the older lad’s back.

Louis let out a deep breath as he nodded and looked over to his husband.

So for the next two weeks that’s exactly what Louis did. Never before had he trained so hard and helped his teammates who seemed like they were struggling with a certain move or play. Slowly but surely he was gaining the respect that a leader should have. And before he knew it and to Louis’ surprise they accepted him as their captain.

Like Harry had said it was a lot of work, more than Louis had intentionally thought. But when the day came that his team called a meeting after practice and told him that they were grateful that he was their captain Louis didn’t think he had smiled that wide since the day he found out he was having a son.

*~*  
“Alexis get back here!” Louis yelled as he saw his daughter trying to run through the store.

“But daddy I want that.” Alexis whined as she pointed to a shirt that she wanted.

“Sweetheart we’re shopping for your brother today, not you.” Harry breathed out as Louis pushed their shopping cart towards Alexis to put her in it.

Alexis pouted as her daddy picked her up and placed her in the cart so she wouldn’t keep running off. “But I want it.” She whined.

“Al whining gets you no where, we talked about this.” Louis said sternly as he wheeled the cart through the aisle to go to the newborn boy section.

“But daddy.” Alexis whined further as she pouted at him.

“No buts. I’m not being mr.softy today. Sorry love but today we’re just getting things for your brother.” Louis said, determined to not cave in to his daughters puppy eyed face.

Harry began to walk ahead of him, just wanting to get the clothes and diapers they need quickly so he could go back home and rest. “Lou what do you think about this one?” He asked as he held up a onesie.

Louis was taken out of his little debate with Alexis as he heard his husband. “Thats cute love.” He said as he saw the little white and brown onesie with different colored cartoon dogs on them with a matching little hat as well. “I wanted to get him a football uniform too. One that matches Al’s.”

“Did you already order his jersey?” Harry asked as he browsed through more clothes.

“Yeah got a little ‘2’ on it. I even got Al a new one cause I saw her’s was getting a bit small. I still kept the ‘1’ on there though.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“New jersey?!” Alexis asked excitedly.

“Yeah love I got you, your brother and papa new jerseys. Your guys’ were getting a bit old.” Louis said as he too looked through the clothes, searching for little workout shorts and shoes to match his uniform.

“Babe look at this.” Harry said through a chuckle as he picked up an outfit from the rack.

Louis looked up and saw a pair of navy blue pants, a white stripped shirt and a little tan coat that went along with it. “This is gonna be the cutest dressed kid the world has ever seen.” He said through a his own laugh as he took the outfit from Harry and put it in the cart.

Harry nodded his agreement as he smiled to himself. “Ni texted me this morning an outfit that he and Gem got him. Its these little pair of jeans and a blue, green and white plaid shirt with these cute little brown shoes.” He gushed out.

“You know what? Let just get a bunch of different plaid shirts and we can get some tiny t-shirts ya know. Like blue, green, red and then some plaid shirts to match. Then we can also just get him different colored shorts and shoes.” Louis said excitedly, just thinking about how cute his little boy will look.

“We need to get him other things besides plaid shirts love.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“But babe!!” Louis said as he held up a pair of light green shorts, a blue plaid shirt and then a light blue t-shirt under it.

“I’m not saying don’t get it! I’m just saying he needs other shirts besides button downs!” Harry said through a chuckle as he saw his husband.

“Can we go?” Alexis huffed as she was getting impatient.

Louis and Harry looked to their daughter and let out deep breaths. “Love we’re not done here yet.” Harry said softly.

“Then hurry.” Alexis whined as she didn’t want to be there.

“Hey.” Louis said, grabbing her attention. “Just because we’re not shopping for you that doesn’t mean you get to be mean and rude.” He said as he raised his eyebrows at her expectantly.

“Daddy I bored.” Alexis huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Then why don’t you help us pick out some clothes for you brother instead of just sitting there and pouting?” Louis suggested as he turned back to look at the clothes.

Alexis let out a deep breath and sat back in her seat on the cart, just staying quiet as she didn’t want to get in trouble.

After Harry and Louis had about ten different outfits in the cart and they made sure that their son had some little jerseys and a football uniform they were heading to the checkout.

“Wait!” Alexis said as they were walking to the checkout line.

“Al we aren’t getting you anything.” Louis breathed out as he continued to push the cart forward.

“No daddy!! For my brother!” Alexis said as she hit her daddy’s hands, wanting him to stop pushing her and the cart.

Harry turned around and followed Alexis’ gaze to and saw that she was pointing at a little outfit hanging on a rack. “Oh my God Lou, look.” He said through a chuckle as he went to pick the clothing up.

Louis stopped pushing the cart and looked to where Harry was and he couldn’t help but laugh himself as he saw the little outfit. It was a grey chinos, a vintage white shirt and a tiny pair of white and black suspenders.

“Like daddy!” Alexis said through a smile as she looked up at her father.

Louis took the outfit from Harry and grinned himself as he looked down at it and nodded. “Yeah, just like daddy.” He said as he chuckled to himself and kissed his daughter’s head.

*~*  
“Tommo!!”

Louis snapped his head up and saw Marcus jogging towards him with a smile on his face. “Hey mate.” He said happily.

“What’s this little one doing here? Wanted to see her daddy up close and in action?” Marcus asked through a chuckle as he saw Alexis on Louis’ hip, looking around the pitch.

“Nah Haz is just too pregnant to barely take care of himself, let alone this little monster.” Louis said as he poked Alexis’ belly, making the toddler giggle. “So she’s joining her daddy during practice.” He said through his own laugh.

“Coach doesn’t mind?” Marcus asked as he walked towards the other boys who were warming up on the pitch.

“Surprisingly no.” Louis said through a chuckle as he put his duffle bag down on the bench. “I mean I’m still doing all the workouts and stuff and Al has her toys. She’s going to be on her best behavior for daddy right?” He asked.

“Right!” Alexis said excitedly as she jumped in her daddy’s arms, making the two men laugh.

“Alright boys let’s go! Laps, get it started!” Coach Gaal yelled out for the warm up.

“Sweetheart I need to run. Why don’t you get your toys out of my bag and sit here on the bench okay?” Louis asked as he put Alexis down.

“Okay daddy.” Alexis said as she walked over to her daddy’s bag and took a seat on the bench.

“Alright, I love you and I’m right on the pitch if you need anything.” Louis said as he kissed her head and then followed Marcus so they could start running with the team.

Louis was always grateful Marcus was as fast as he was because it meant that he actually had someone to run with. When he played football in high school and in uni he was always the fastest on the team and Louis had to be honest, sometimes he got lonely when they did warm up laps and he had no one to talk to.

“So you and Harry done with getting everything done for the baby?” Marcus asked as they ran.

“Yeah we have a crib set up in our room and all of his clothes, diapers, bottles, pacifiers, just everything all ready to go.”

“Wait the crib is in your room?” Marcus asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah.” Louis breathed out. “I ask Harry at least once a day about moving into a new flat and he just never gives me an answer… I don’t know. I mean of course I want us to have our room to ourselves cause you know…” Louis trailed off, making Marcus laugh.

“Just ask him why he doesn’t want to move or something. I mean you guys are gonna have two kids. You need more than a two bedroom flat for you guys.”

“That’s what I keep tellin him mate.” Louis breathed out. “But yeah, other than that everything is ready to go. Even got carriers in our cars.” He said happily.

Marcus smiled at Louis before nodding, happy for his mate that there was finally another little Tomlinson coming.

Louis let out a deep breath as he and Marcus were nearly done with their laps. He glanced over at the bench to make sure Alexis was okay, but there was just one problem. She wasn’t there…

“Where’s Al?!” Louis asked panicked as he began to frantically look around for his daughter.

Marcus too looked to the side and behind them, in search of the toddler. “She’s running with Joey.” He said through a chuckle once he found her.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he turned around and sure enough he saw his daughter running beside Joey. Of course he had slowed down tremendously so she could run with him, but Louis couldn’t help the wide smile that found it’s way to his face.

Without warning he turned around and began running towards his daughter, making a laugh erupt from Marcus as he saw what he was doing.

“Al watch out!!” Joey said through a smile as he saw Louis running at them.

Alexis looked up and saw her daddy grinning widely at her as he ran towards her. She immediately began laughing as she turned around to try and run away from him. “Daddy no!!” Alexis said through a giggle as her little legs carried her as fast as they could.

“You can’t run from me!” Louis said through his own laugh as he chased his daughter around the pitch.

“C’mon Al you’re faster than him!!”

“Watch out sweetheart, he’s comin!”

“Lou you’re runnin like you just learned to walk!”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh to himself as his teammates started cheering Alexis on and clapping for her as she tried to get away from him. But the thing that really warmed his heart was hearing his little girl laugh as she ran from him. He could never get tired of hearing his daughter or seeing his daughter light up at the simplest things.

“Gotcha you little monster!!” Louis said as he scooped up Alexis off the ground and whirled her around, making the toddler laugh even more.

“Oi, Tommo!! The husband is calling!” Marcus said as he winked at him and passed Louis his phone.

“Thank mate.” Louis said happily as he placed Alexis down and took his phone from the older lad. “Hey love.” He breathed into the phone.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as all he heard was deep breathing on the other line and shuffling before Harry barely spoke. “L-Louis…” Harry barely whispered.

Just at hearing that Louis’ heart felt like it had stopped and he automatically knew what was going on. “Oh God… Are you in labor?!” He asked nervously. “Harry!!” Louis nearly yelled when his husband didn’t answer him.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a split second as he felt another sharp pain in his abdomen. “Y-yeah.” He could barely say into the phone.

The younger lad didn’t know what to do when he was sitting on the couch and then all off a sudden he felt like something was squeezing at his abdomen. All Harry could think was ‘I’m in labor’ ‘I need to go to the hospital’ ‘I need to call Louis’. So that’s exactly what he did.

“Where are you?” Louis asked frantically into the phone as he picked up Alexis. “Coach I need to go, Harry’s in labor!!!” He yelled as he picked up his duffel bag and began sprinting out of the stadium.

“In the c-car.” Harry breathed out as one hand was clutching the phone and the other was clutching the steering wheel.

“Why the hell are you in the car?!” Louis asked as he knew that that was one of the worst places Harry could be right now.

Harry let out a couple deep breaths, trying to push his pain aside. “I need to go to the hospital.” And before Harry could say anything else another shock ran through him and all he could do was bite his lip and pray it would pass. “Shit, fuck that hurt.” He groaned.

Louis was sprinting to the parking lot with his duffel bag on one shoulder and Alexis on his hip, trying to get to Harry as quickly as possible. “Harry this isn’t safe!! Pull off to the side of the road and I’ll come pick you up!” Louis rushed out as he quickly opened the back door and got Alexis in her car seat, trying to listen to what Harry was saying and not the worried questions Alexis was asking him.

Harry was about to speak but before he could even mutter a word another wave of pain ran through him, this one worst than the last. Without thinking and not knowing what he was doing Harry pressed his foot down as the pain shot through him, making the car accelerate.

He heard a loud crash and before he knew it Harry felt an immense amount of force shoot at him, followed by a terrible pressure in his abdomen. As he slowly opened his eyes his head felt light and everything looked blurry. All he could hear was a faint car horn and then someone yelling in his ear.

“Harry!!” Louis yelled panicked as he heard the crash. “Harry what happened?!” He asked as he felt his heart pound out of his chest, thinking something terrible had happened to his husband.

Harry let out a groan as he felt another terrible pain run through him. He could barely think as the airbag was pressing against him and the pain only intensified. Harry felt like he was a second away from bursting into tears from how much he was hurting and how all he wanted was Louis beside him to make it all better.

“Harry where are you?!” Louis yelled again as he felt tears prickle in his eyes, not really know the state his husband was in.

“Daddy what-”

But Louis blocked Alexis out as he heard shuffling on the other end of the line.

Harry looked up and saw that the front of his car was crushed against a guardrail. He tried to turn his head to see if he could see a street sign, or even just recognize his surroundings to tell Louis where he was. When he opened his mouth barely anything came out. “I-I crashed into a guardrail… St. Mark’s street.” He choked out.

“I’m going to call an ambulance!! Don’t move!! I’ll call you back!” Louis said quickly before he hung up.

As Harry heard Louis hang up he couldn’t help but burst into tears as the pain at this point was unbearable. He had never felt anything like this, not when he was in labor with Alexis or even when he got beat up in high school. This was so much worse than anything he’s ever been through and all he wanted was his husband.

He wanted the older lad to hold his hand and kiss his head and tell him everything was going to be okay. But at this point Harry wasn’t so sure it would be okay. He was scared for the baby. He was scared that with him being the impulsive person he is, he ultimately harmed or did something even worse to his and Louis’ child. And at that thought Harry couldn’t help but let out a choked sob and hid his face in his hands as his tears streamed down his face.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He said through his cries as he threw his head back against the headrest.

At the same time Louis was a nervous wreck as he sped down the streets as quickly as possible to get to Harry. As soon as he finished talking to the operator when he called 9-1-1 he only sped up more and tried to blink away his tears at the thought of something terrible happening to Harry and the baby.

“Daddy what’s wrong with papa?” Alexis asked in a shaky breath as she didn’t know what was going on or why her daddy was rushing around.

Louis sucked in a deep breath and wiped away a stray tears that fell to his cheek before answering. “He just got in a little accident princess.” He said quietly as he dialed Harry’s number.

Harry was breathing heavily as he tried to stop his tears and the only thing that took him away from his thoughts was his phone ringing and Louis’ name lighting up on the screen. “L-Louis… I-it hurts.” He cried into the phone as his body felt like it was on fire.

Louis let out a deep breath, grateful Harry wasn’t too hurt that he couldn’t pick up his phone. “Just breathe for me babe… The ambulance is coming and I’ll be there in two minutes.” He said as he raced down the street, frantically looking for Harry’s car. All of a sudden Louis saw smoke and then he looked and saw Harry’s car, the front being crushed against the guardrail. “I see you love I’m coming.”

And those words were like music to Harry’s ears as he didn’t know how much longer he could hold off without Louis beside him.

Louis pulled up next to the car and quickly put it in park. “Alexis stay here.” He rushed out before bounding out of the car and quickly getting to the drivers side of Harry’s car.

He saw the younger lad’s head resting against the window so he slowly opened the car door and was met with his husband sweating profusely as he had tear stained cheeks.

Harry let out a breath of relief as he saw Louis, but he still couldn’t push past the pain that was erupting throughout his entire abdomen, only getting worse and worse as time wore on.

“I’m here babe, just breathe. Help is gonna be here soon.” Louis tried to soothe.

He was trying his absolute hardest to keep himself calm and together, but it was hard as he saw the state his husband was in. The younger lad was crying and kept muttering ‘I’m sorry’ and Louis didn’t know what to do as he saw him so torn up.

A moment later though Louis heard the ambulance and he glanced up to see it zooming down the street. He combed his fingers through Harry’s hair, just trying to calm him down a bit. But Harry was more interested in taking Louis’ hand as another wave of pain shot through him, and he squeezed the older lad’s hand tightly.

“Sir we need you to back away. We are going to get him out of the car and to the hospital. You can follow us with your car.” The EMT said.

Louis let out a deep breath, not wanting to leave Harry, but he knew he had to. He nodded and kissed Harry’s temple before he started backing away from the car. And before Louis even knew it the EMT’s went to work and soon enough Harry was laying on a gurney and being loaded into the back of the ambulance.

“Louis!!” Harry yelled as his husband wasn’t with him.

Louis’ heart nearly broke as he heard Harry but he knew he had to get back to Alexis so they could follow them to the hospital. “I’m following right behind love. I’ll see you at the hospital.” He said as he hopped into his car.

“No no, I need Louis!!” Harry yelled as the ambulance started moving.

“Sir he’s right behind us. He’ll be there at the hospital when we get there.” The EMT said.

“I-I can’t do this without him. P-please, somethings wrong! I need him!!” Harry said as he began to start crying again.

“We know you’re in labor, we’ll get you-”

“No!! Something is really wrong!!” Harry said through a choked sob. “The baby… The baby is hurt! I know he is! P-please, just help him!” Harry nearly begged.

Harry couldn’t even hear what the EMT was saying to him as all he could hear was his own cries. He didn’t know how but he knew, he just knew something terrible had happened to the baby. But he didn’t know what and just at that Harry only cried harder.

*~*

When Louis got to the hospital Alexis was looking around frantically as her daddy ran through the halls, carrying her, not wanting to be without Hary for another second.

He sprinted to the room he was directed to and felt Alexis gripping his shirt in her little hands as she had no idea what was going on. And Louis knew she was scared, but all he could focus on was finding the room Harry was in.

When he found the room he quickly pushed the door open and saw Harry laying on a bed, looking distraught and lost as a doctor and two nurses were working around him frantically.

“His blood pressure is dropping, we need to get this baby out now.” The doctor said quickly.

All Louis could do was stare at his husband as his mind was running terrible scenarios in his head. He didn’t know how badly hurt Harry or the baby was, and he couldn’t push past the scary thought of maybe not seeing his son, or never spending another day with Harry.

“I can take her until the baby is born. Don't worry she’ll be in good hands.” The nurse said, startling Louis as she opened her arms to take Alexis.

Louis blinked away his tears and quickly nodded before placing Alexis down and kneeling down to her height. “I need to help your papa, so you are going to go with this nice nurse okay? I’ll come get you when your baby brother is born.” He explained softly.

Alexis nodded before she stepped forward and wrapped her little arms around her daddy’s neck. Louis immediately hugged back and kissed her forehead before telling her how much he loved her.

When she was out of the room Louis didn’t even waste a second before rushing to Harry’s side, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently.

“Louis…?” Harry choked out.

“I’m here love.” Louis said quietly before he leaned forward and kissed Harry’s temple.

“We need to get him into surgery now.” The doctor said.

Louis was handed scrubs and he quickly put them on as the doctor got Harry ready. And before he knew it they were wheeling Harry down the hospital halls and to where the surgery was going to take place.

Louis held Harry’s hand as they walked and every time Harry squeezed his hand Louis could feel the loss of circulation. When they entered the room a doctor and two other nurses were already prepped and ready to go. And as soon as Harry was all set they began the c-section.

Louis held Harry’s hand and pushed his sweaty curls away from his face as he whispered soothing things to him, trying to calm him down as the doctors and nurses were trying to get the baby out.

Harry let out a deep breath and a second later he felt a tremendous amount of pressure and then in a moments notice it was gone.

“It’s a boy!!” The doctor said.

Louis and Harry couldn't help but allow smiles on their faces as they heard that. But they quickly vanished as there was just one problem… The baby wasn’t crying.

Louis looked up at the doctor with wide eyes as he watched him take his son to the other side of the room and began doing something to him. He could feel his heart pounding out of his chest and his eyes get blurry with tears as each second passed without him hearing his son.

“What’s wrong?!” Louis nearly yelled as he tried and failed at blinking away his tears as Harry gripped his hand tighter and tighter.

“Louis what’s happening?” Harry asked through a shaky breath.

Louis shook his head and wiped his cheeks with his free hand as he couldn’t bare the thought of his son maybe not making it. “I-I don’t know.” He said as he kept his eyes locked on the doctor.

He could see the doctor doing something to his son, but he couldn’t see what. He was talking frantically with the nurse next to him as he moved quickly around the newborn baby.

But a moment later there was a piercing cry echoing through the room and Louis let out a deep breath as he had never heard something so amazing.

When the doctor turned around Louis saw his son for the first time. “He’s 7 ½ pounds, a healthy weight. We’ll do the other tests later.” The doctor said as he just wanted the pair to see that their baby was okay.

A wide smile came across Louis’ face as the doctor handed Harry their son. He couldn’t believe that he had his little boy, that he was okay and healthy. Same for Harry as Louis was grateful neither of them were hurt. He couldn’t believe how blessed he was that everything turned out fine. And for the third time in his life he fell in love at first sight.

Harry could feel his insides warm and his heart beat faster as he looked down at their little bundle wrapped in blue. He was beyond grateful that their baby was okay and finally in his arms. Harry grinned widely at his son, not believing that after what had just happened that he was okay.

“Hey Cody Desmond Tomlinson... Welcome to the world big guy.” Louis said quietly as he bent down and kissed his son’s head.

It was only a minute later that the doctor started cleaning Harry up and the pair found themselves heading back to their hospital room. The entire time Louis holding onto his little boy, never wanting to let him go after everything that had just happened.

They were only able to sit in the room with their son for a minute or two before a nurse came and got him to finish up the tests. And Louis as quickly as he could called his mum and told her what had happened and asked her to call Anne and all of the boys. But when he was done talking to her and he put his phone away he looked up and saw his husband crying.

“Love what’s wrong?” Louis asked worriedly as he leaned towards the bed.

“I-I’m sorry.” Harry choked out as he hid his face in his hands.

“H he’s okay, you’re okay, that’s all that matters.” Louis said softly as he wrapped his arms around the younger lad.

“Louis I almost killed both of us! I-I could’ve really hurt him!” Harry cried into Louis’ neck.

“But you didn’t. You were doing what you thought was best.” He said as he rubbed his hand up and down Harry’s back trying to comfort the younger lad.

Harry nodded as he wiped his eyes and released his husband from the hug.

For the next 15 minutes Louis just sat there with Harry and tried to reassure him that everything was okay. Both him and Cody are safe and that’s all that matters. And as they were talking the heard the door open and a nurse come back into the room with Cody and a doctor following her. Louis could see that the doctor had a strange look on his face as the nurse passed him his son and he couldn’t help but worry.

“Is everything okay?” Louis asked quietly.

The doctor let out a deep breath as he shook his head. “Not exactly… I have some news regarding to your son.”

Harry felt his heart drop as he sat up in his bed and Louis nodded, wanting the doctor to continue.

“He’s perfectly healthy except for one problem. We did the normal infant hearing test and he did not respond at all… We tried multiple times and every time there was the same result. I believe the crash before his birth was the cause of him having severe damage to his auditory nerve… I'm sorry but your son is deaf, and he will be for the rest of his life.” The doctor explained sympathetically.

Harry felt as though time had stopped as he listened the the doctor. His son was deaf, and it was all his fault. Harry could feel his entire body seize up before he just burst into tears at the thought that he had hurt his son so badly.

Louis could feel his own tears pooling in his eyes but when he looked down at his son he felt if possible even more love towards him. When he looked over to Harry though he saw him shaking violently and tears streaming down his face. Louis felt his breath hitch and he glanced down at his beautiful baby boy before slowly standing up in his chair and sitting on Harry’s bedside.

“Babe it’s okay. We can get through this. We can learn sign language and -”

“I-it’s all my fault…” Harry cried into his lap.

“What?” Louis asked quietly.

“It’s all my fault Lou!! I got into the crash! If I didn’t get in the car…” He trailed off as a choked sob escaped him.

Louis let out a deep breath as he looked at Cody in his arms. “Harry stop… We have a beautiful little boy. I’m so happy that both you and him are safe and healthy. Please don’t blame yourself, you were just doing what you thought was right.” He said softly.

“L-Louis our son will never be able to hear! He can never h-hear our voices or the sound of birds chirping or anything like that!” Harry said through his tears.

“Harry…” Louis didn’t know how to respond. I mean what could he say that would convince Harry otherwise?

Louis could feel his heart breaking as he saw how torn up Harry was about this, how much he blamed himself. So instead of saying anything he passed Cody to Harry, hoping that if he just held their son that he would change his mind. That Harry could see what Louis and saw, and that was a perfect baby boy.

As soon as Harry got Cody he cradled him into his chest and let his tears fall as he whispered how sorry he was to his newborn son. “I love you so, so much… I’ll never let anything bad happen to you. I promise.” Harry said as he kissed his Cody’s head.

A moment later the pair picked their heads up as they heard the door open and they saw Alexis coming into the room with a nurse following her.

Harry quickly wiped his eyes, not wanting his daughter to see him crying, and he plastered a smile onto his face as Alexis quickly walked over to his bedside.

“Is that my baby brother?” Alexis asked quietly as she saw the little person in her papa’s arms.

“It is.” Harry said as he half heartedly smiled at her.

“Can I hold him?” Alexis asked nervously as she saw how little he was, scared that she might accidentally hurt him.

Harry let a small breath before nodding at her. “Go sit on your daddy’s lap and I’ll give him to you.”

Alexis grew a wide smile on her face as she ran to the other side of the bed to hop on her daddy’s lap. When Louis got her situated on him Harry very carefully and gently passed his sleeping son to his daughter and Louis helped her hold him for the first time.

Alexis smiled fondly at him as she held her baby brother. “He’s so perfect.” She whispered to herself.

Louis felt his insides warm as he looked at his two kids. Finally after what felt like forever he had his family together. His baby girl and little boy, both in his arms and nothing had ever felt so amazing.

“Al we have to tell you something about your brother.” Harry said, his voice wavering a bit.

Alexis reluctantly looked up from her brother and to her father. “What papa?” She asked.

Harry let out a deep breath as he glanced at Louis who was just staring down at their son, looking at him as if he had never seen anything so precious. “Your brother… Well he can’t hear, and he won’t ever be able to. So if we want to talk with him we need to learn something called sign language. What that is, is something like talking with your hands.” He explained quietly.

Louis looked up from his son and to his husband, giving him a soft smile as he couldn’t get over just how happy he was that both Cody and Harry were okay.He glanced over at his daughter though, waiting for her reaction.

“That’s okay. He’s still perfect.” Alexis said softly as she kissed her baby brother’s head.

Louis couldn’t help but let a wide smile come across his face as he watched his two kids. But it immediately fell as he looked to Harry and saw him crying again with his head thrown back against the pillow.

“I-I’m sorry.” Harry said quietly through his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody's born! Thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

Not even ten minutes after Louis and Harry had found out that Cody was deaf did all of their family and friends barge into the room.

“Harry!” Niall yelled as he ran into the room before everyone else came in. “Are you okay?! Is the baby okay?!” He asked frantically as he looked around for their newborn son.

“Sweetheart are you alright? Where’s the baby?” Anne asked worriedly as she came in after Niall.

“He’s uh, with a doctor right now.” Harry said quietly as he pulled Alexis to his side as she sat on the bed with him.

“Is he okay? Like did the crash hurt him?” Gemma asked as she walked over to her brothers bedside.

Harry bit his lip and looked at all of his family and friends that were in the room. He didn’t know how to explain this. How could he tell all of them that he is the cause of his son’s deafness? How could he explain that he had permanently done harm to Cody?

“Guys… Guys!” Louis said loudly, wanting to get them all to quiet down as they were firing questions at them.

The room suddenly went quiet and they looked to Louis worriedly, thinking something was terribly wrong with the newborn baby.

Louis looked to Harry and saw the younger lad staring at his lap and he couldn’t even imagine how hard this must be for him. “Listen everyone… Just…” He said before combing his fingers through his hair and letting out a deep breath. “Cody he… Well he’s deaf.” Louis said quietly as he looked up at his family and friends.

Harry closed his eyes and let out a deep breath as he threw his head back against the pillow. He tried to will back his tears as he thought about how this was all his fault, and everyone in the room would know it was too.

There were a couple gasps and everyone in the room turned to look at Harry.

“Sweetheart…” Anne said quietly as she walked over to her son and wrapped her arms around him gently.

“I’m sorry.” Harry barely whispered as he already felt tears come to his eyes.

“No, no love, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Anne tried to soothe him as she knew that Harry would blame himself forever for this. “It’s okay… He’s still loved all the same, it’s alright.”

Louis looked around the room and saw everyone either looking at him or Harry sadly. His mum looked like she wanted to cry as she looked at him, thinking about how hard this is going to be on him and Harry. But his mates and their girlfriends were more worried than anything as they looked at Harry.

Louis turned to his husband and looked at him with a small frown as he saw how much guilt Harry had over this. “I’m really sorry, but can I talk to Harry for a second?” He asked as he looked at everyone.

Almost everyone in the room was still processing what they were just told but nevertheless they still nodded and began to slowly shuffle out of the room.

“Al, c’mere love.” Zayn said as he picked up his niece from the bed and pulled her into his chest.

Anne was the last to leave as she saw everyone leaving the room. She didn’t know what Louis was going to say, or how he was going to try and convince Harry that none of this was his fault. But she hoped that he would help her son somehow.

“Harry…” Louis said quietly as he sat on the bed and everyone had left the room. “Talk to me love.”

“Louis I love him…” Harry said through soft tears as he looked to his lap. “I love him so much, so much that my heart feels like it’s swelling and is about to explode any second.” He said as steady tears were streaming down his face. “But I hurt him… I-I made it so he can’t hear. This is all my fault. I’m stupid, so stupid.” Harry said angrily as he combed his fingers through his hair and his eyes stung from how much he was crying.

“Please stop saying that.” Louis said as he felt his own eyes pool with tears and he wrapped his arms around the younger lad.

“Louis how can I when it’s true? I’m his dad! I’m supposed to be the one who protects him, not hurt him!” Harry cried into Louis’ neck.

“Harry please.” Louis said as he felt his own tears escape. “I thought you were both going to die today.” He said quietly as he pulled away from the younger lad. “I’m grateful that the only bad thing that came out of this was that he’s deaf. So many things could’ve gone wrong Harry, you don’t even understand.”

Harry sniffled as he heard his husband. Sure that was true, things could’ve gone much worse than they had. But still this was something that was going to affect their son for the rest of his life. “He’s going to hate me because I made him like this.” He barely whispered.

“Love he’s a newborn, he doesn’t know what happened.” Louis said as he rubbed the younger lad’s back.

“Louis one day he’ll ask. One day he’ll ask us how he got deaf, or why he’s deaf and how am I supposed to look my son in face and say it was my fault?” Harry asked as he looked at his husband through blurry eyes.

Louis bit his lip and shook his head, unsure of what to say. “H I don’t know. But what I do know is that we have a beautiful, perfect and healthy little boy that needs us as much as we need him.”

Harry nodded as he wiped his tear stained cheeks. “Lou I just love him so much I don’t want him to hate me. I don’t want him to resent me and blame me for ruining his life.”

“You didn’t ruin anything.” Louis said seriously, wanting to get through Harry’s head. “Sure he’s going to learn, and talk differently but he’ll be ruined if we treat him like he has a disability and he doesn’t. His deafness just makes him more special. We should be grateful he’s even here with us.”

Harry could still feel tears sting at his eyes but he nodded anyway and offered his husband a small smile as he realized that Louis was right. “We have a little fighter.”

“That’s right love. He’s a fighter just like his pop.” Louis said through his own grin as he hugged the younger lad and kissed his temple. “After all the shit you went through at school and everything you could’ve given up but you didn’t. Our boy is a fighter just like you.” He said softly.

Harry couldn’t help but let his smile grow as he heard Louis. “I love you.” He said as the older lad released him from the hug.

“And I love you… So much.” Louis said quietly before he leaned forward and connected their lips sweetly. “And so does and daughter and our son.”

“I am happy Lou, I really am.” Harry said as Louis rubbed his leg, trying to make him relax.

Louis smiled to himself before pecking Harry’s lips quickly. “Why don’t we find Cody then and introduce him to the crazy people he’s lucky enough to call his family then?” He asked through a quiet chuckle.

“Where is he?” Harry asked, knowing only that Sarah came in to look at him as she wasn’t there for the birth.

“Sarah is just double checking everything is okay with him, but I’ll text her right now to bring him in.” Louis said as he pulled his phone out and typed a message to her.

“Lou…” Harry said quietly, wanting his attention.

Louis hummed as he looked at his phone, reading that Sarah was going to bring Cody to the room in just a few minutes before looking up at his husband.

“Do you think that they all think it’s my fault?” Harry asked as he shifted his gaze to his lap.

“No.” Louis said immediately. “I think they’re more worried about you.”

Harry let out a deep breath and nodded to himself. He knew he had to push past this. Push past the constant thoughts of how he had hurt his son and how this was his fault. Harry knew that if he kept letting this guilt build up it would eat at him from the inside out.

A moment later there was a light knock at the door and the pair looked up to see Sarah coming into the room with Cody in her arms.

“Everything okay?” Harry asked as he sat up in bed.

“Yes, everything is fine. I double checked his hearing and I looked a bit closer at his auditory nerve.” Sarah said as she passed Harry his son. “It’s severely damaged and I don’t even think that hearing aids would help him in the slightest.”

As Harry got Cody comfortable in his arms he smiled down at him, seeing for the first time as he had green eyes just like him, but his head snapped up as he heard Sarah. “So what does this mean for us? Like when it’s time for him to go to school do we put him in a special school?”

“Well that’s a little bit down the road but I highly suggest you two and your family and friends start learning sign language. As time goes on we’ll have to see how he’s developing before you two make any decisions about if he can go to regular school or not. These first couple years are going to be crucial. He’ll need speech therapy if you want him to talk, but as for sign language he’ll learn it just like how Alexis learned to talk, even reading lips he can learn to do if you enroll him in certain therapies and classes.” Sarah explained as she looked between the pair.

Louis let all of that sink in and he nodded to himself, knowing that he and Harry were going to have to put in a lot of work to learn sign language. But as he saw his husband smiling softly as their son he knew all of this was more than worth it. “Thank you Sarah.” He said through his own small grin.

“Of course boys. You know if you need anything please call.” She said seriously. “And I suggest bringing your family in here. They all looked worried sick when I walked past them.”

“Right.” Louis said as he nodded to himself and stood up from the bed. “Be right back love.” He said before following Sarah out the door to go get their family and friends.

Harry watched as they left and once the door was shut he looked at his son who was laying contently in his arms. “I know you can’t hear me big guy but I still want to tell you how much I love you.” He said quietly as he gently bounced Cody. “I’m so happy you’re here with us, you have no idea. I know if your daddy was here right now he’d be upset with me if he heard me say this, but I really am sorry buddy…. I’m so sorry I did this to you.” Harry said sadly as his son was staring right back at him.

“Sweetheart are you okay?” Anne asked softly as she stepped into the room with everyone else following her.

Harry looked up at his mum and smiled at her before nodding. “I’m great.” He said quietly before looking back at Cody.

Anne was a bit surprised by that but then she too was smiling to herself as she saw her son and then her grandson in his arms. She really was grateful that whatever Louis had said to him made him much happier and just seem like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

“Hey mate, you doin alright?” Niall asked quietly as he walked up to Harry’s bedside with Alexis on his hip.

Harry chuckled to himself as he looked up at his best mate. “Yeah I’m fine.” He said. “Everyone hear that? I’m okay, Cody’s okay, we’re all okay!” He said through a quiet laugh, getting everyone to look at him, releasing the tension that was filling the room.

Louis couldn’t help the wide smile that came across his face as he heard Harry. He knew that even though Harry said he was okay that there was still some guilt, but there will be forever. Louis wouldn’t know what he would do if he was in Harry’s shoes, probably feeling just as bad if not worse for causing their son to lose his hearing. But he also knew and could see how much Harry loved Cody so Louis had no doubts that as time went on the younger lad wouldn’t blame himself so much.

“Papa can I hold brother?” Alexis asked as she wiggled out of her uncle’s arms and onto the bed.

“Sweetheart now that he’s born and he has a name why don’t we use it? We’re gonna say Cody from now on alright?” Harry asked through a fond smile. “And why don’t we let everyone else see him first okay?”

Alexis let out a small huff but nodded anyway as she knew she had to share. She didn’t mind too much though as she knew Cody was coming home with them and she could hold him all the time there.

As Cody was passed from person to person they all cooed at the little baby, not believing how cute he was and how he already resembled Harry so much. They couldn’t take their eyes off of the baby boy that so easily captivated their hearts just like Alexis had. Everyone also gave their congratulations to the pair, and every time the two boys would just smile and hug whoever was saying it, beyond happy to finally have their son with them.

“How’re you doing love?” Jay asked Louis quietly once she had passed her grandson to Anne.

Louis smiled and nodded to himself before looking at his mum. “I’m really great.” He said softly. “I mean, it’s going to be a lot of hard work and everything, but I really couldn’t be happier that he’s here.” Louis said as he looked back to Cody.

Jay looked at her son and smiled at him before kissing his cheek and pulling him in for a hug. “I’m so proud of you sweetheart.”

Harry later found himself having the same short conversations with his own mum, the entire time keeping his eyes locked on his son and a smile on his face. And he only felt his smile grow as he looked around the room and saw how much everyone loved his baby boy.

*~*

“Mr.Cody if you aren’t the cutest freakin baby this world has ever seen...” Louis trailed off as he changed his son into one of his little outfits that matched his style of clothing, not forgetting the little suspenders. “You my boy are going to be dressed just like your daddy. We’ll have every girl and boy fallin at you feet when they see you.” He said through a quiet chuckle.

“Lou he almost ready to go? Al wants to go home and to be honest so do I.” Harry said as he walked around their hospital room, making sure they had everything they needed.

“Yeah.” Louis said as he picked up his son and brought him to the carrier that was on the bed. “Did you get the medicine from Sarah?” He asked.

“She gave me the prescription, we just have to pick it up later today or tomorrow. And I guess they’re ear drops, not actually something we put in his formula.” Harry said.

“Oh, alright, well that works too. How many times a day and how many drops per ear?” Louis asked as he settled Cody in his seat, then looking around the room for Alexis to make sure she’s ready to go. “Sweetheart c’mere, let’s get your shoes on.” He said, seeing as Alexis was standing on the couch so she could watch the rain fall outside.

As soon as Alexis heard her daddy she scurried off the couch and ran to him, only for her father to pick her up and sit her on the bed so he could get her shoes on.

“It’s three times a day, two drops in both ear. So we can do it in the morning, around noon and then again at night.” Harry explained as he walked over to pick up the carrier.

“For how long?” Louis asked as he made sure they had everything and picked up Alexis so they could leave.

“I think she said for four to five months. Just to make sure he doesn’t get an infection and so whatever tearing he has can heal.” Harry said as they made their way to the exit.

“Cody have a boo boo?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows as she tried to peer into her baby brothers carrier to make sure he was okay.

“Just a little boo boo in his ears love.” Louis said quietly before he kissed her head, not wanting her to worry.

“When boo boo all better Cody hear?” Alexis asked.

“No sweetheart.” Harry said softly.

“Mr.Tomlinson!!! Mr.Tomlinson!” Someone yelled.

Louis quickly turned around and held onto Alexis tighter, not sure who was screaming his name, but he quickly saw a security guard running their way. “Yes?” He asked worriedly.

The guard ran up to the little family breathlessly and took a second to gather himself before speaking. “I was just looking for you because I know you guys are leaving and there a bunch of paps outside. W-we have them blocked off but I just wanted to tell you.” He explained.

Louis groaned to himself, really not wanting to deal with the media right now. “You’re sure it’s blocked off and safe so we can get to the car?” He asked.

“Yes sir, we have security out there now and blocks set up.” The security guard said. “But they’re all getting a bit annoyed because it’s raining.”

“Right.” Louis said as he let out a deep breath. “Okay, do you guys have an umbrella we can use?”

“Yes we do sir. Follow me.” He said before before walking past the little family and leading them towards the front exit.

The security guard passed him an umbrella and Louis quickly came up with a plan as he said thank you to the man. “Alright H, take the bag.” He said, passing Harry the diaper bag. “Now take Al.”

“Lou what’re you doing?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he balanced Alexis in one arm and shifting the carrier and bag on the other.

“I’m going to follow you guys with the umbrella so you don’t get wet. It can’t fit all of us under there and I’d rather have you three dry.” He said as he began to open the umbrella.

“Louis you’re only wearing a tank top and shorts.” Harry said, not liking the idea of his husband getting soaking wet.

“Good thing it’s August and not freezing outside then.” Louis said through a chuckle. “Alright, ready?” He asked.

Harry huffed and reluctantly nodded before preparing himself for the paps, rain, and wanting to make sure his two kids wouldn’t get scared. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Louis offered him a small smile before pushing the door open and following the younger lad outside. As soon as the pair walked out Louis immediately opened the umbrella and held it over his husband and kids, letting the rain pour down on him as the paps were yelling and trying to get pictures of them.

“Alexis keep your head down love!” Louis yelled over the rain and paps as he saw his daughter looking around frantically.

“Lou how far is the car?” Harry asked as he tried to rush through the path in the middle of the screaming men.

“Three rows back on the right.” Louis said loud enough so Harry could hear him.

Harry nodded to himself as he shifted Alexis in his arm and glanced back at his husband. Louis was soaking wet and Harry couldn’t help but feel bad as the older lad was rushing behind them so they could stay dry.

“H gimme Al, you put Cody in.” Louis said as he saw the car come into view.

Harry stopped once he got to the car and quickly passed Alexis to Louis before rushing to the other side so he could get Cody in.

“Daddy I want seat next to Cody.” Alexis said as Louis was trying to buckle her in, just so he could get in the car himself and out of the rain.

“Not right now love, maybe next time we go driving.” He said before closing her door and quickly going to his own door. “Alright, good job team.” Louis said through a chuckle once he got in the drivers seat and Harry was all set in his own seat.

“Oh my God Lou you’re drenched.” Harry said as he looked at his husband.

Louis looked down and shrugged because yeah, we was soaking wet, but he didn’t care, even if his hair was matted to his head and not in it’s normal style. “And you guys are dry.” He said through a smile as he buckled his seatbelt and began to pull out of the parking spot.

“Thank you daddy!” Alexis said happily from the backseat.

“For what love?” Louis asked as he looked in the rear view mirror.

“For keep us dry!” She said like it was obvious.

“Only for my two monsters.” Louis said through a chuckle as he glanced back at his two kids. “And papa of course.” He said, sending a wink over to his husband.

*~*

Harry shot his eyes open as he heard a piercing cry and he quietly groaned to himself as he slightly rolled away from Louis. He sat up in bed and rubbed a hand over his face trying to wake up just a little bit.

“Love I got’em.” Louis said as he too sat up, wanting Harry to rest.

“No stop, you lay back down, it’s fine.” Harry said as he already swung his legs over the bed, not wanting Louis to get up.

Louis huffed as he watched his husband walk over to the corner of the room where Cody’s crib was and pick up their wailing newborn. But he laid back down anyway as there was no faking that he was exhausted.

Harry pulled his son into his chest and rocked him gently, wanting him to calm down as he walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. As he made his way to the couch he sniffed his son’s bum, checking to see if he needed a diaper change and he didn’t, and Harry found that odd as he most likely wasn’t hungry as well since he was fed his bottle just and hour before he was put down for bed. He thought that maybe he just wanted to be held, but even in Harry’s arms the newborn didn’t quiet.

He was kind of at a loss of what to do as he couldn’t try to shush him, and whisper soothing things to him, so Harry just kept walking around the living room and kitchen, hoping that the movement would calm him down.

“C’mon buddy your sister and daddy are sleeping.” Harry said as Cody wouldn’t quiet.

He let out a deep breath before switching on the light in the kitchen, in search of a pacifier, just wanting the cries to stop. But as soon as Harry put the pacifier in his mouth it fell right out as he continued his wailing.

Harry felt like his ears were ringing from how loud Cody was crying and he was surprised Alexis hadn’t come in the living room yet to see what was going on. But then again she slept like a rock just like Louis, so maybe he wasn’t too surprised.

“Buddy please.” Harry nearly begged as his son hasn’t stopped crying for at least 15 minutes.

He walked around the small flat, rocking Cody the entire time, wanting him to quiet, but the newborn refused.

“Love go to bed.” Louis said through a yawn as he shuffled into the living room. “Give him here.” He said as he reached for Cody.

Harry let out a deep breath before passing Cody to Louis and the older lad immediately pulled him into his chest and began kissing his head. So Harry let them be and hoped that Louis could calm their son as he started heading back into their bedroom.

But Harry doesn’t even think he was in bed for five minutes before he heard the flat go silent and Louis come into their bedroom, carrying their sleeping son.

“There we go big guy.” Louis said as he carefully laid Cody down into his crib. When he looked up he saw Harry staring at him. “What?” He asked as he made his way to bed.

“Seriously?” Harry huffed. “I have him for 20 minutes and he cries more you have him for 5 and he goes quiet.”

“Babe I just have the magic touch.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle as he climbed under the covers and kissed Harry sweetly. “Sleep time, c’mon. We both know Al is gonna be up in three hours.” He said, patting Harry’s thigh, wanting him to lay down.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he looked over at the crib in the corner of the room and letting out a deep breath. As he laid down and Louis wrapped an arm around him he thought that maybe the older lad was right, he just had ‘the magic touch’.

*~*

“Daddy!! Papa!! Up! We go to zoo!!” Alexis yelled as she barged into her father’s room.

Harry and Louis groaned as their daughter began jumping on them and shrieking about seeing different animals.

“Sweetheart how did you get dressed?” Harry asked as he rolled onto his back and rubbed a tired hand over his face.

But before Alexis could answer there was a knock at the door. “Hope everyone is decent!” Zayn said before popping his head into the bedroom with a wide smile plastered on his face.

“Whattimeisit?” Louis mumbled into his pillow, making it barely come out as a coherent sentence.

“10 am boys, so let’s get up!” Zayn said as he stepped fully into the room with Perrie trailing behind him.

“It’s what?!” Harry asked as he quickly sat up, looking around frantically. “Where’s Cody? Did he eat? Did you give him his ear drops? What about Al? Did you-”

“Harry!” Zayn said, wanting the younger lad to shut up. “They’re both fine geez. Cody is in the bassinet and we gave him his ear drops and fed them breakfast and dressed them and everything. We wanted you guys to sleep in since Lou said that the little bugger hasn’t been sleeping well since you brought him home.” He said as he scooped Aexis off of her fathers.

“Oh… Well thank you.” Harry said quietly. “We should probably get ready to go then.” He said through a chuckle.

“Yeah, Al won’t shut up about going to see the freaking giraffes.” Zayn said as he poked his nieces tummy, making her giggle.

Louis scoffed as he sat up in bed. “If she wanted to see a giraffe so bad just look at her father.” He said teasingly to the younger lad.

Harry glared over at his husband as Zayn, Perrie and even Alexis laughed. So naturally to shut Louis up he shoved him off the bed.

“Harry!” Louis said as he was falling to the floor, then landing with a loud thump and letting out a groan. “You suck.” He grumbled.

“Don’t call me a giraffe then.” Harry said through a smile as he stepped over Louis and walked towards the bathroom.

“Alright well we’re gonna let you both put pants on, cause no offense but I don’t really wanna see you guys in your boxers any longer than I have to.” Zayn said as he chuckled to himself and carried Alexis out of the room with Perrie following him.

“Uncle Zayn when we go?” Alexis whined as she was carried into the living room.

“As soon as your daddies get dressed love.” Zayn said before kissing her cheek and setting her down on the couch. “Hey babe is Cody up?” He asked Perrie as he was in search of Alexis’ shoes.

Perrie walked over to the bassinet and saw a bright pair of green eyes looking back at her. “Hey there big guy.” She said quietly as she picked up the two week old newborn. “Yeah he’s up. Want me to put him in the carrier?”

“Um no, wait until we’re actually about to leave cause he’ll start getting all fussy.” Zayn said as he took a seat on the couch next to Alexis and pulled her into his side.

Perrie scoffed. “Alright Mr. dad.” She teased as she too took a seat on the couch.

“Uncle Zayn is a daddy?!” Alexis shrieked as she looked between her uncle and aunt.

“No love.” Zayn said through a chuckle. “Aunt Perrie is just being mean to me is all.” He said as he playfully glared up at his girlfriend.

“Babe I didn’t do anything to you, you’re just being sensitive. Like seriously whenever you’re near these guys you go into dad mode.” Perrie said as she laughed to herself.

“How can I not with this little munchkin and this guy?” Zayn asked through a smile as he took his nephew from Perrie and grinned at him.

Perrie couldn’t help but smile herself. She always loved seeing Zayn when he was near Alexis and Cody. He’s already this goofy and funny guy but when he was with them Perrie noticed how much goofier he would be, but at the same time keeping an eye out, always in protective mode.

“When are Paul and Mark getting here?” Perrie asked.

“Any minute I think. Lou said they’d just be waiting downstairs for us in the SUV.” Zayn said as he lifted Cody above his head and made faces at him.

“Why they take so long?” Alexis asked as her daddies were taking forever and she just wanted to leave.

“Alright calm down kiddo.” Louis said as he walked into the living room and pulled his snapback on.

“We go now?” Alexis whined as she was patiently waiting all morning.

“Sweetheart what did we say about whining?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows as he went to make sure they had everything in the diaper bag for Cody.

“No whine.” Alexis muttered, making Perrie and Zayn laugh. “But daddy I so good all morning. I wait for you and papa wake up and listen to uncle Zayn and auntie.” She said.

“Thank you for being good for uncle Zayn and aunt Perrie love.” Louis said as he slung the diaper bag over his shoulder and walked over to his daughter. “And yes we’re going soon, so don’t worry.” He said as he picked up Alexis and rested her on his hip.

“Lou did you want your sunglasses?” Harry asked as he came into the living room.

“Yeah, thanks babe.” He said as he walked over to his husband and grabbed his aviators from him, then passing him Alexis.

“No problem. Alright gang Mark texted me and said that they’re downstairs, so let’s head out before this little one has a freakout.” Harry said through a chuckle as he poked his daughter, making her giggle to herself.

“Babe can you pass me Cody’s shoes?” Zayn asked as he was settling his nephew in the carrier.

“Look at my handsome man all dressed up.” Louis said through a fond smile as he saw his son in white shorts, a green t-shirt and thin blue vest with little brown sandals. Almost matching his own white shorts and green t-shirt. “I know for a fact Zayn didn’t pick this out.” He said as he chuckled to himself and picked up the carrier.

“I actually did you twat.” Zayn said as he followed his best mate and everyone else out of the flat.

“Bad uncle Zayn!!” Alexis yelled as she turned around in her papa’s arms to scold her uncle.

“Yeah bad uncle Zayn!” Louis mimicked as he slapped Zayn upside the head.

Zayn scowled at Louis as they entered the elevator and rolled his eyes at him since he couldn’t do anything else. “Sorry sweetheart.” He said before leaning over and kissing her forehead.

They all made their way down to the lobby and waved to Mr. Williams as they walked to the front door. When they got outside they were immediately met with a very large SUV and Paul and Mark leaning against it as they waited for them.

“Mark!!” Alexis yelled as she tried to wiggle out of her papa’s grip.

“Hey there she is!” Mark said happily as he scooped up the toddler. “Are you ready for the zoo?” He asked through a smile.

“Yes!!” Alexis cheered. “We go now!!”

“Yes love we’re going now.” Mark said as he chuckled to himself.

“So two of you guys can sit in the way back with Al and then the other two right behind us with Cody. Both of their seats are in the middle.” Paul said as he opened the SUV door and folded up the back seat so two people can climb in the back with Alexis.

“I’m going to sit with Cody.” Harry said immediately.

“Alright so miss Al you get to sit with me and auntie then.” Zayn as he smiled over at his niece.

“You be good uncle Zayn. No ticklin if you sit with me.” Alexis said very seriously.

Zayn raised his eyebrows at her as everyone else was laughing, so he just put his hand up in defeat. “No funny business, you got it kid.” He said before climbing in the back of the car and then getting passed Alexis so he could strap her in.

“Were you guys able to get the stroller from Lou’s car?” Harry asked once everyone was almost set in the car.

“Yeah it’s in the back.” Paul said as he hopped in the drivers seat.

“Awesome, thank you.” Harry said happily as he got situated in his own seat next to Cody.

“Babe can you put my sunglasses in the diaper bag?” Louis asked as he reached over Cody to pass his sunglasses to Harry.

Harry nodded as he grabbed Louis’ sunglasses and put them in the diaper bag. “How you all doin back there?” He asked as he glanced back at Alexis, Perrie and Zayn.

“We’re great aren’t we love?” Zayn asked as he smirked over at Alexis who looked back at him wide eyed.

“Uncle Zayn I said no.” Alexis said sternly.

“What? I’m not doing anything.” Zayn said innocently as he began to slowly move his hand to tickle his niece.

“Uncle Zayn.” Alexis warned, looking at him expectantly.

“She’s picking more of Lou’s sass day by day I swear.” Perrie said as she looked between her boyfriend and niece, making the other adults in the car laugh.

“Al c’mon I’m not doing anything.” Zayn said as he continued to torment Alexis, carefully bringing his hand closer and closer to her little tummy.

“Uncle Zayn.” Alexis said again through gritted teeth as she watched her uncle’s hand.

“Mate seriously I’m scared for your life right now.” Louis said as he looked back at his best mate and daughter.

“Okay fine.” Zayn huffed dramatically as he dropped his hand and smiled at Alexis.

“Thank you.” Alexis said happily as she tapped on her uncle’s shoulder, wanting him to come closer to her. And when he did she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss as she really didn’t want to be tickled.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched his daughter and best mate before turning back towards the front of the car and looking at his son. And he couldn’t help but smile wider as he saw Cody gripping his finger and looking right back at him with his bright green eyes.

*~*

“Aunt Perrie!! Out!! We at the zoo!!” Alexis yelled excitedly as she saw them enter the zoo parking lot, and she began pointing to all the different colored animal signs. “Out! Out! Out!!” She said as she hopped in her seat.

“Sweetheart we need to park first.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Paul hurry!!” Alexis said as she wanted to get in the zoo as soon as possible.

Paul laughed to himself as he drove through the parking lot. “I know exactly where we’re going Al, we have our very own parking spot, right up close to the entrance.” He said as he glanced in the rear view mirror.

Alexis giggled and clapped to herself as she was so excited to go inside and see all of the animals.

When everyone was getting out of the car she began yelling at her uncle Zayn to unstrap her so she could get inside the zoo. Harry had taken Cody’s carrier out of the car while Paul helped Louis with their double stroller, able to hold both Alexis and Cody, but from the looks of it Alexis was very ready to run around. But Harry was adamant about putting sunscreen on both of his children as it was still the middle of August and very hot out.

So when Louis had his sunglasses and snapback situated and ready to go, wanting to kind of disguise himself as he didn’t want people bothering them all day, he offered his hand to Alexis who happily took it while Harry pushed the stroller.

“We already got the tickets, and I called ahead. They’re going to let us in the side entrance so we don’t have to go through the crowd.” Paul said as he unfolded the tickets from his pocket.

“Awesome, thanks guys.” Louis said through a smile, really grateful he had mates like Paul and Mark.

Paul had led them to where they were supposed to go and once they were actually inside the zoo Alexis was ready to run and see every single animal.

“Al we can’t just run around okay sweetheart?” Louis asked as his daughter was trying to drag him one way and then the other. “We’re going to make a big circle so we can see all the animals alright?”

“Where we go first?!” Alexis asked excitedly.

“Looks like the lions are first.” Perrie said as she read off a map that they were given.

“Yeah, looks like if we take the right we’ll be on the right path to see all the animals.” Zayn said as he looked over her shoulder.

“Alright, to the lions it is then.” Louis said as he began walking in the direction he was told to head towards.

“Al.” Harry said as he pushed the stroller beside his husband and daughter. “You remember how to say lion in sign language?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

Since the day they brought Cody home from the hospital they’ve dedicated hours of their time to teaching themselves sign language, even adding Alexis in but for only a half hour at most as she soon got bored or distracted. But when she found out they were going to the zoo last week she wanted to learn all the signs for all the animals so she could show her brother.

Alexis thought about lion for a second and then quickly nodded. _Lion!_ She signed, remembering how her daddy told her it was like a cat running its paw over it’s head.

“That’s right love, good job!” Louis said through a wide smile. “Maybe when we get there we can show Cody hm?” He offered, knowing that’s what Alexis was really excited about.

“Yes!!” Alexis nearly shrieked as she jumped.

Harry smiled widely at his daughter before looking to the path in front of them and seeing all of the plants and wildlife that surrounded the area. He was really happy they could make a day out of this and that Perrie and Zayn were able to come along. Plus he was happy that they could actually put some of their sign language to use as at home Alexis didn’t find it very interesting but here she had actual live animals she could identify. Harry only prayed that not too many people would see Louis here though because he knew Alexis would have a meltdown if they were stopping every ten minutes for him to take a picture with someone.

“Daddy there!” Alexis yelled as she saw the lion habitat come into view and she began tugging on her father’s hand to get him to walk faster.

“Alright, alright.” Louis said through a chuckle as his daughter dragged him to get a better view of the lions.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched his husband scoop up Alexis and begin to run with her to see the lions, making the three-year-old laugh.

“So you guys have been working on sign language with her?” Zayn asked as he reached for Perrie’s hand and walked beside Harry.

“Yeah, and she’s doing really well with it too. Especially with the animals cause you know we were coming here today and when we told her she was determined to show Cody everything.” He said through a chuckle. “But Lou and I usually work on it ourselves when they’re napping and so far it’s going great. I mean Louis is better at it than I am, he just learns it faster, but it’s good.” Harry said happily as he glanced down at his son who was just looking around and sucking on his pacifier.

Perrie and Zayn smiled to themselves as they heard that, happy that the pair so far were handling things great.

“What are you doing about speech therapy?” Perrie asked.

“We have a consult with a speech therapist in two months. I guess it’s not really about getting him to talk off the bat but just getting him used to sound, like feeling it.” Harry said as they caught up with Louis and Alexis.

“Papa look!!” Alexis said as she pointed to the lions who were walking around in their habitat. “Daddy shoulders!” She said as she lifted her arms up.

Louis smiled down at her before lifting her up and then carefully placing her on his shoulders so she could see better. “Good sweetheart?” He asked as he held onto both of her little feet so she would be steady.

“Yeah!” Alexis said as she jumped on her father’s shoulders.

“Love don’t do that, I don’t want you to fall.” Harry said worriedly.

“She’s fine Haz.” Louis said as he had a firm grip on her legs.

“Look at that thing just shred that meat apart.” Zayn said as he leaned in closer to see the lion in the back eating. “God it’s like-”

“Zayn… She’s three.” Perrie said, not wanting her boyfriend to go into details about the animal eating.

“What he doing uncle Zayn?” Alexis asked as she tried to see too.

Zayn was about to tell her before Harry stopped him. “Sweetheart look at me.” The younger lad said.

Alexis turned to her father and waited for what he was going to say.

 _Eating_. Harry signed, hoping Alexis would understand since it was one of the more simpler signs.

“Eat!” Alexis said happily. “The lion eating!”

Zayn raised his eyebrows at his niece before turning to his girlfriend to see her just as surprised. “Damn…” He muttered. “Good job sweetheart, he is eating.”

Louis smiled to himself as he was happy they could make learning sign language fun for her, at least today it was fun. “Alright gang we ready to keep movin on?” He asked.

Everyone nodded and Alexis said goodbye to the lions before Louis walked beside Paul to continue down the path.

“Don’t think your disguise is workin so good kid.” Paul muttered to Louis as he saw people begin to look at him and take pictures.

Louis scoffed. “Cause I’m really trying with a hat and sunglasses right? Not like it’s hot and bright outside.” He teased. “If they ask I’m not doing autographs or pictures today, so if you see someone come up can you just kind of politely explain that?” He asked as he looked up at the older man.

“Of course sir.” Paul said as he continuously scanned the area.

“Thank you.” Louis said through a small smile. “Hey Per what’s next?” He asked as he turned around to see her.

“Next up is the monkeys.” Perrie said as she looked at her map.

“Al do you know how to sign that too?” Zayn asked as he smiled to himself and raised his eyebrows.

 _Monkey!_ Alexis signed through a giggle as that was one of her favorites because you get to move your arms like a monkey does.

Louis tipped his head up so he could see her from his shoulder and grinned at his daughter. And just as he was about to tell her how well she was doing he felt Paul lightly grab his arm.

“Sorry sir, Mr.Tomlinson isn’t signing or taking any pictures today.” Paul said as he saw someone walk up to them.

When Mark saw the man as well he moved closer to Harry’s side and made sure he was covering both him and Cody as they kept walking. He put his hand on the small of Harry’s back, wanting him to keep moving forward.

“Oh okay, I understand, well it’s great to see you Mr.Tomlinson. You’re a great player, really happy they made you captain.” The man said through a small smile.

“Thanks mate.” Louis said through his own small grin and offered the guy his hand to quickly shake.

It was happily accepted and Paul watched closely as they kept walking, thankful enough the man understood that they were going to keep moving so he let go of Louis’ hand quickly.

“Daddy have so many friends.” Alexis said as she rested her chin on top of her father’s hat and reached her hands down so she could play with his beard.

Louis chuckled at her and rolled his eyes fondly.

“Sweetheart those people just like to watch daddy play football, they don’t actually know him.” Harry said through a quiet laugh. “Hey could one of you guys push the stroller while I take Cody out? He’s makin one of those ‘I need to be held now’ faces.” He said to Zayn and Perrie.

“Yeah, I got it H.” Zayn said taking control of the stroller as Harry got Cody out and pulled him into his chest.

“He okay?” Louis asked worriedly as he stopped so he could walk beside Harry.

“Yeah, he’s fine. I just don’t think he wanted to sit in there anymore.” Harry said as he lightly bounced Cody in his arms.

“I found them!!” Alexis yelled as she pointed to the hollering monkeys.

“Al why don’t you show your brother the sign for monkeys again?” Harry asked as he had Cody face his sister.

Alexis quickly nodded before getting Cody’s attention and pointing to the monkey again, making the newborn look to the animal, before he looked back at her.

 _Monkey!_ Alexis signed through a giggle.

But the thing that caught everyone's eye was the smile that came to Cody’s face as he looked at his silly sister.

*~*

The rest of the afternoon was spent with going around to every exhibit and Alexis trying desperately to keep Cody’s attention on her so she could show him all of the signs for the animals. Every now and then he would look and smile as he watched his sister, daddy or papa make funny faces at him or sign something that looked ridiculous. Even Zayn, Perrie, Paul and Mark tried to sign a couple of things as they were sitting down for lunch at one of the zoo’s cafes.

As they were eating lunch Harry made sure to give Cody his ear drops, change him and feed him so they could go through the rest of the zoo without any problems. He also made sure to put on another coat of sunscreen on both of his kids and making sure they were both hydrated as it was very hot outside. The only problem they really seemed to have was having people come up to them and asking for Louis’ picture or autograph, but even then it wasn’t that big of a deal as they had Paul and Mark with them. Zayn as well as he almost acted like a third bodyguard.

Perrie made sure to snag Alexis for a little bit as they saw the different animals, always feeling like her niece desperately needed some serious girl time. And Alexis was more than happy to talk about the pretty birds and fish they saw, but of course Zayn had to jump in on that one as he wanted to talk about the different colors and patterns the animals had on them.

The best part of the day for Louis though had to be when they got to the giraffes and Alexis said ‘look it’s papa!’, making everyone except Harry laugh of course. But nevertheless Harry passed Cody to Louis so he could put Alexis on his shoulders so she could be a giraffe too.

By the time they saw all of the animals Alexis had had more than enough snacks and treats, as well as too many stuffed animals for any sane person. Cody had fallen asleep in the stroller and Alexis was well on her way too since she had been running around all day.

Harry and Louis were sure they were going to pass out any second as well, just from chasing their daughter around all day and being out in the heat. So when they got back to the car and the kids were strapped in Zayn had found that they weren’t even on the road for 10 minutes before he looked around the car and saw all four Tomlinsons fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? And sorry for being a little slow with the update! I have music auditions for college coming up so that's taking a bit of my time. Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is in sign language.

“Mr.Tomlinson?”

Both Louis and Harry snapped their heads up and saw a woman, maybe in her mid 40’s looking at them with a small smile.

“Yes, are you Mrs. Jacobs?” Louis asked as he stood up from his seat and offered the older woman his hand to shake.

“That would be me.” She said happily, taking Louis’ hand in her own and shaking it quickly. “Please call me Kate though.”

“Great, you can call me Louis, and this is my husband Harry, and that little guy in there is Cody.” Louis said through a smile as he introduced the younger lad and his son who was wide awake in his carrier.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Kate said through her own grin as she shook Harry’s hand and then looked down to the two month old baby. “So if you two want to follow me we can go into my office and talk about what we’ll be doing with this little guy.” She said as she looked back up at the pair.

Louis and Harry nodded at her before following the older woman past the waiting area and to her office. When they got there they took a seat in front of her desk with Cody’s carrier by Harry’s feet.

“Okay so first things first.” Kate began as she pulled on a pair of glasses and shuffled through some papers on her desk. “It’s great that you are starting so early with his therapy, and with him being so young what we really want to focus on are his visuals and and touch.”

Louis nodded as he figure that but there was still something nagging at him. “Now the first year or two are crucial for newborns and toddlers, for them to interact with their parents vocally, because they start to understand a the world around them as their parents talk to them. Now with him being unable to hear us and understand our spoken language how are we supposed to make that connection?” He asked, already having a couple of questions.

Kate raised her eyebrows at Louis and chuckled to herself. “I thought you were a footie player not a child expert.” She said through a chuckle.

“I went to uni for early child development and education.” Louis said through his own laugh, waving it off.

Kate smiled at him before nodding. “Well to answer your question is that until Cody is able to crawl around I’ll have him doing very simple things. May it be touching different textured pallets and showing him multi colored lights. We want him getting used to feeling and seeing before we work on vocalizing.” She explained.

“So what do we do with him then?” Harry asked.

“You two will be doing the same things with him that I do here but at your own home. Something that I highly suggest as well is that whenever you talk and are holding him put his hand to your throat so he can feel you talk to him. That way you can make that connection with him but in a different way”

Louis nodded to himself, as did Harry as it all seemed simple enough for the time being. “What about babbling? Usually baby’s start around 4 to 6 months, but will he babble or make any noises at all?” Louis asked.

“He will babble just the same.” Kate said as she nodded at the pair. “What I also want to do in these therapy sessions is start to show him pictures of different actions, objects and even people in your family and start signing to him so he can begin to recognize the signs. And what he’ll start doing when he begins to babble he’ll also begin to sign to you. May it be ‘eat’, ‘more’, ‘please’, or even ‘dad’. He’ll be signing much sooner than babies are normally talking.” She explained.

“Really?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows. “That’s kinda cool.” He said through a small smile. “So is there anything else we need to do at home besides what you already said?”

“Other than just learning sign language yourselves that should be about it for now.” Kate said as she grinned back at him. “We can set up appointments for next week if that’s alright with you?” She asked.

“Yes, of course. How many times a week are we meeting?” Louis asked as he pulled out his phone so he could put it in his schedule.

“How about we start with meeting on Tuesdays and Thursdays. But when we get to him to start babbling and trying to talk I would like to change it to Monday, Wednesday, Friday.” Kate said as she looked at her own schedule.

“I’m sure that’ll all work out great. Either Louis or I will make ourselves available to bring him.” Harry said, knowing he could take off work if Louis had practice.

“Fantastic.” Kate said happily. “So that should be all for today and if you two want if you have anything at home that has an interesting texture show it to him and let him feel it. You know, just start to introduce him to different things.”

“Will do.” Louis said through a smile as he stood up from his seat and picked up Cody’s carrier.

“Thank you.” Harry said politely as he picked up the diaper bag and grinned at the older women.

“Of course boys. I look forward to working with Cody and you two as well.” She said as she walked the pair to the door.

Louis and Harry thanked her one more time before saying their goodbyes and heading out the door and to their car.

*~*

“Vas happenin?!” Zayn asked through a wide smile as he opened his door.

“Hey mate are Al and Perrie back yet?” Louis asked as he stepped into the flat with Harry behind him.

“Nah they met up with Gem and are gonna be out for a bit longer. So that means we get to have a little boy time.” Zayn said as he clapped Louis in the back and smiled over at Harry.

“Zayn why are you all sweaty?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he toed off his shoes and set Cody’s carrier down so he could take him out.

“I was playin drums. Oh! You guys have to check this out!” He said excitedly before he started leading the pair through the flat. “Welcome to my domain.” Zayn said through a chuckle as he opened a door at the end of the hallway.

Louis looked around and saw a padded room and in the middle of the room was Zayn’s drumset. And what Louis found interesting was that surrounding the room was all of Zayn’s art supplies.

“You soundproof this?” Harry asked through a chuckle as he walked around the room.

“Hell yeah I did. Now I can play as loud as I want and I can blast music when I paint.” Zayn said happily as he too looked around the room, proud of what he had done.

“This is awesome mate.” Louis said through a chuckle as he walked around the room and looked at all of Zayn’s artwork. “Perrie ever come in here with you?”

“Sometimes when she’s doin a design for some new costume or whatever it is she workin on she’ll join me in here while I paint.” Zayn said through a soft smile.

“She still working on that movie set?” Harry asked as he walked up to the drums.

“Yeah, she loves it, won’t shut up about it whenever she gets home.” Zayn said as he chuckled to himself

“That’s good though.” Harry said happily. “Mate how good are you really at this thing?” He asked as he looked at the drum set.

Zayn scoffed before he rolled his eyes and pulled out his drumsticks that were sticking out of his back pocket. “Watch and learn kid.” He said teasingly as he took a seat in front of the drums.

Harry couldn’t even process what Zayn had said before the older lad started banging on the drum set, making a rhythm that didn’t even seem like it was coming from one person erupt through the room. He looked at Zayn in shock as he saw one of his best mates flailing his arms around. Harry knew he could play, he had heard him multiple times when Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis were still in a band, but Harry had never heard Zayn by himself and it was really something incredible.

And Harry didn’t seem to be the only one who thought so as Cody was in his papa’s arms and was transfixed on what was going on in front of him.

As Louis watched his best mate he just chuckled to himself and shook his head, knowing how much Zayn loved to show off when he played drums and right now he was doing a great job of just that. Louis could basically feel the drums running through him as it seemed to have vibrated all throughout the room with how loud Zayn was playing. But a second later he got an idea and he looked to his son and husband before quickly walking over to them and taking Cody out of Harry’s arms.

Harry looked at Louis confused as he took and Cody and was about to say something before Louis told Zayn to stop playing.

“Mate I was really gettin into it.” Zayn whined as he stopped playing.

“Hang on one second.” Louis said as he carried Cody over to the drums and placed his little hand on the snare drum. “Alright play it lightly.” He instrusted Zayn as he kept Cody’s hand on the drum.

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows before doing what he was told and lightly tapping the drum. He looked at his best mate like he was crazy but as soon as he tapped the drum he saw Cody’s face fill with surprise but then the two month old smiled. Zayn grinned back at him and without Louis even telling him to he began to play a simple rhythm on the drum, only making his nephew's smile grow.

Both Louis and Harry looked on in amazement as Cody’s face lit up when he felt the drum beneath his hand, they had never seen their son smile so wide.

“Lou sit on the floor and put his foot on the bass drum and put his hand on the bottom of the snare.” Zayn said as he got an idea.

Louis nodded and took Cody’s hand off the drum, making a small frown come from his son, but it quickly vanished when when the baby felt something new on his foot and hand.

Harry had helped Louis balance Cody as they sat on the floor in front of the drum and Zayn played something on the snare and bass drum. It was an extremely simple rhythm but Harry couldn’t miss how his son was grinning like mad.

Zayn continued to play and threw in a couple different rhythms here and there, making Cody shocked for a second before he began smiling to himself again. The entire time Louis, Harry and especially Zayn were in awe as they watched his reaction to the different vibrations.

“When he’s old enough to hold a drumstick I’m teaching him to play.” Zayn said through a wide smile as he stopped playing and looked down at his nephew.

As he stopped playing Cody looked at his uncle and Zayn swore his heart began to melt from how sad he looked because he didn’t feel the vibrations anymore.

“Aw don’t be upset big guy, you’ll play like uncle Zayn one day.” Louis said softly as he pulled Cody into his chest and kissed his head.

“Zayn! When you play you need to close the door! I could hear you from the elevator- Oh hey guys.” Perrie said as she walked into the room with Alexis and saw Louis, Harry and Cody on the floor.

“Daddy! Papa!!” Alexis said excitedly as she ran towards her daddies and wrapped her arms around her papa.

“Hey sweetheart.” Harry said as he hugged his daughter back.

“What’re you guys doing?” Gemma asked with furrowed eyebrows as she too came into the room.

“Showin Cody some stuff on the drums.” Zayn said happily as he twirled the drumsticks between his fingers.

“... He’s two months old.” Gemma said slowly.

“Yeah but he can feel the vibrations.” Louis said through a smile as he lifted his son over his head and made faces at him. “H maybe we should get a little drum and play with it at home with him.”

“We already have a drum. Remember? From Al’s first birthday I think.” Harry said as Alexis clung to his neck.

“It’s in my room!” Alexis added in.

Perrie smiled at her niece before looking back to Louis and Cody. “How was the meeting?” She asked.

“Good. My big guy is all set with his appointments.” Louis said as he pulled Cody into his chest and kissed his head.

“How the signing going?” Gemma asked, walking over to her little brother and pulling Alexis’ arms off of him so he could breath.

 _Really well, thanks for asking._ Louis signed as he smiled to himself.

Everyone in the room furrowed their eyebrows at him, having no clue what he had signed.

“What?” Gemma asked as she looked to Harry, hoping he could translate.

“I dunno he’s a lot better at it than me.” Harry huffed, frustrated with himself as sign language seemed to come so easily to Louis.

“I just said it was going well and thanking you for asking.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“How are you learning so fast?” Zayn asked, thinking that Harry would have picked it up easier than Louis.

Louis shrugged. “It was boring just trying to memorize different signs and form sentences so I looked up what could make it more fun and found out that if I learn the lyrics of any song and then learn the signs and sign it with the song I memorize them easier and can do it faster.” He explained as he bounced Cody.

“So how much can you really sign? Could you actually have a conversation with someone?” Gemma asked as she was trying to balance a squirming Alexis on her hip.

“Yeah I think, it’d just be slow.” Louis said. “I mean we both still have a bunch to learn but so far it’s going awesome.” He said happily.

“Haz why don’t you start doing what Louis is doing?” Zayn asked.

“I might have to start cause it’s not going all that great for me.” Harry said as he let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. “I mean I’m okay but I don’t think I could have a full conversation with someone.”

“It’ll get better H.” Gemma said reassuringly.

Harry bit his lip and nodded, not 100% sure that that was true. It seemed like Louis day by day was getting better and if the older lad needed to he could easily have a conversation with someone in sign language. Sure, it would be kind of slow and some signs he might not know but it’s a lot better than Harry could do. Maybe if he tried really hard he could form just enough sentences to have the tiniest conversation but sooner rather than later he would get stuck.

“Babe we should get goin. These two need naps and I do too.” Louis said, taking Harry out of his thoughts as he stood up from his place on the floor.

Harry nodded and he too stood up from the floor and grabbed his daughter from his sister and turning back to Zayn and Perrie. “Thanks for watching her guys.” He said.

“Of course boys.” Zayn said happily. “We’ll talk to ya later.”

Both Louis and Harry smiled at the pair before saying their goodbyes to them and Gemma. They got Cody in his carrier and put Alexis’ shoes and coat on before heading out of the flat and to their car, looking forward to having a quiet Sunday night in with their kids.

*~*

Louis was in the middle of feeding Cody on the couch when there was a loud knock on the front door and then a second later Niall came bounding into the flat. “Ni what’re you-”

But Louis couldn’t even finish his sentence because later the irish lad broke down. Tears were streaming down his face and he rushed over to the couch and wrapped his arms around Louis, crying into his neck.

“Harry!!” Louis yelled as he saw his best mate a sobbing mess.

Harry rushed into the living room as he heard Louis’ worried call and he was shocked to see Niall crying on their couch. “What happened?” He asked as he quickly walked over to them.

“I don’t know.” Louis said as he shook his head and passed Cody to Harry, wanting to wrap his arms around his irish mate. “Ni, c’mon what happened?” He asked quietly as he rubbed Niall’s back, needing him to calm down.

“Papa I up from my nap.” Alexis said tiredly as she walked into the living room. “What wrong with uncle Niall?” She asked worriedly as she saw her uncle crying in her daddy’s arms.

“Sweetheart c’mon.” Harry said as he rushed over to his daughter, not wanting her to see her uncle cry.

Harry ushered her out of the living room, taking Cody and Alexis to his and Louis’ room so she could sit and watch tv. But he also had to finish feeding Cody so he decided to stay in the room with her until he was done eating.

“Mate, please.” Louis nearly begged as Niall wouldn’t calm down, he just sobbed into the older lad’s neck.

“I-It’s done.” Niall choked out.

Louis’ breath hitched and he shook his head, not wanting what he was thinking to be true. “What’s done?” He asked, scared for the answer.

“G-Gem and I-I… S-she kicked me o-out.” Niall sobbed as he refused to release his grip on the older lad.

That’s exactly what Louis was scared of. But he didn’t understand it. Gemma and Niall barely ever fought and when they did it was over within two seconds as Niall hated it when she was mad at him. Clearly something had gone very wrong though if she had kicked him out of their flat.

“Ni you need to tell me what happened.” Louis said softly as he rubbed his back soothingly.

Niall hiccuped a couple times before slowly pulling away from his best mate and wiping his tear stained cheeks. “W-we were arguing over the rent c-cause I didn’t have a-any money in my bank account b-but that’s b-because I just bought something a-and it wiped my account clean.” He started off but stopped as he felt himself getting worked up again.

“What did you buy?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows, knowing Niall doesn’t usually splurge on purchases.

“A-an engagement ring.” He said as he began to sob again, hiding his face in his hands as he couldn’t believe what was happening.

Louis’ jaw went slack as he heard his best mate. He remembered Harry mentioning that Niall was thinking about proposing, but that was nearly a year ago.

“I-I’ve been saving up for a really long time c-cause I wanted to get the perfect ring a-and with my last paycheck I was able to g-get it. B-but she started saying how I h-haven’t been helping to p-pay for anything lately and t-that she’s fed up with h-how we’ve been stuck in the same place in our relationship for a l-long time. S-she just kept y-yellin at me about this s-stuff a-and I didn’t know what to d-do.” Niall sobbed out.

Louis looked at his best mate sadly before reaching for him and pulling him into his chest. “Ni if you explain what you were doing-”

“I can’t!” Niall said frustratedly as he pulled away from Louis, looking at him with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. “I can’t tell her I got her an engagement ring! It’ll ruin everything!”

At that moment Harry came rushing into the room and sat down next to his best mate. After looking at him worriedly, seeing as his crying hadn’t let up he turned to Louis, needing to explain what had happened, and when he did all Harry could do was look at Niall sadly and rub his back.

“W-what am I supposed to do?” Niall breathed out as he tried to stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks.

“You’re gonna get her back mate.” Harry said softly as he pulled Niall into his chest. “She loves you.”

Niall shook his head against Harry’s chest. “She was s-so mad at m-me. A-and she wanted me to say something, just anything and I couldn’t so she k-kicked me out.”

“You just have to talk to her.” Harry said gently. “I know she’ll forgive you, and if you explain why you couldn’t help pay for anything and then get down on one knee I know for a fact she’ll say yes.” He said, trying to calm his best mate down. “I think she was just frustrated that you hadn’t asked her already. She’s been whining about it since our wedding.” Harry said as he stole a glance at his husband.

“R-really?” Niall asked as he picked his head off of Harry’s chest.

Harry nodded and was about to open his mouth to speak but he was interrupted as his phone started ringing. He let out a small huff and pulled his phone out of his pocket only to see _**Gemma**_ flashing on the screen. “Shit…” He muttered to himself, knowing his sister was probably a right mess.

“Is that…?” Niall asked through a shaky breath as he glanced over Harry’s shoulder.

Harry let out a deep breath and nodded before he put a finger to his mouth, wanting Niall to be quiet as he picked up the phone. “Hello?” He asked into his cell as he kept his eyes on Niall who was looking back at him worriedly.

“H-Harry I messed up.” Gemma cried into the phone.

Harry’s heart nearly broke as two of the people cared about most in the world were so torn up.

“I-I told Niall to get out.” She sobbed. “H-he’s been acting so weird the p-past couple months and he kept saying he doesn’t h-have any money to help pay for anything but he gets his paycheck every other week. I just… I-I didn’t know if he was cheating on me and spending it on someone else or-”

“Whoa, whoa Gem stop right there.” Harry said, cutting her off, making Niall look at him more worriedly than he already was. “Are you crazy? Why would you ever think that? You know him! He would never do that!”

“Harry I didn’t know what to think!” Gemma said into the phone as she wiped her wet eyes.

All the while Niall is looking at Harry with wide eyes, not sure what was going on and he would have bounded off the couch and grabbed the phone from him if Louis wasn’t holding his arm to pull him back.

“You need to talk to him.” Harry said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t k-know where he is.” Gemma hiccuped into the phone.

Harry glanced at Niall who was desperately trying to get out of Louis’ grip so he could take the phone from Harry. “He’s uh, he’s with Lou and I.” He said slowly.

“God dammit Louis let go of me!!” Niall yelled as he shoved the older lad and rushed towards Harry to grab the phone.

Harry’s eyes went wide as Niall bounded towards him and grabbed the phone from him. The irish lad quickly walked away from Harry and towards the kitchen so the younger lad wouldn’t take his cell back.

“Gemma I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry!!” Niall rushed into the phone.

Louis and Harry looked to each other and let out deep breaths as Harry joined his husband on the couch.

“Were we this bad when we had that big fight?” Louis asked as he leaned back against the couch.

Harry shook his head. “No way… We were way worse.” He said without a hint of laughter in voice.

Louis bit his lip and nodded as he glanced back at Niall and saw him intently listening to whatever Gemma was saying on the other line. “Where are the kids?” He asked, looking back at Harry.

“Al is just sitting on our bed watching tv and I put Cody down for his nap.” Harry breathed out as he combed his fingers through the front of his hair.

“Gem I can’t tell you what I spent it on! You know if I could I would!” Niall said into the phone, grabbing the pair’s attention.

“Niall what kind of shit is that?! Just tell me!” Gemma said annoyed into the cell.

Niall groaned to himself and rubbed a frustrated hand over his face. “I can’t!!” He yelled into the phone, trying to get this through her head.

He was waiting for her to say something back, but instead all he heard was the phone line click and then nothing coming from the other end. Niall pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it in disbelief

“Ni what happened?” Louis asked worriedly as he saw his best mate’s face.

“She hung up on me.” Niall said quietly, unable to take his eyes off the phone. “Fuck!” He yelled as he knew he had really messed up this time.

“Uncle Niall?”

Niall shot his head up and saw his niece standing in the living room doorway looking at him a bit scared with her blanket clutched in her right hand. Harry was about to get off the couch to get her but Niall swooped in and rushed over to her.

“I’m sorry lil bean I didn’t mean to yell.” He said quietly as he pulled his niece into his chest and picked her up.

“Are you okay?” Alexis asked softly as she brought her little hand to her uncle’s cheek and rubbed his slight beard.

Niall looked over to Harry and Louis before looking back to Alexis and letting out a deep breath. “I hope that I’ll be okay.” He said quietly.

“Sweetheart why don’t you go play for a little bit?” Harry asked as he wanted to talk to Niall a bit more.

Alexis let out a huff and nodded before kissing her uncle’s cheek to make him feel better and wiggling out of his arms to go to her room.

Louis watched as his daughter shuffled out of the room and once she was gone he looked back up to his best mate. “Ni what’re you gonna do?” He asked gently.

“Do you think I know?” Niall asked a bit annoyed. “She’s probably more pissed at me than she was when she told me to get out!” He said as he began pacing the living room and combing his fingers through his hair.

“Do you have the ring?” Harry asked.

“With me?” Niall asked with raised eyebrows and the younger lad nodded. “Yeah it’s in my coat pocket… I didn’t want her to find it in the flat if I decided to hide it so I’ve just been carrying it around with since I bought it.” He said, feeling the little box in his inside coat pocket, pressing against his chest.

“When were you going to ask her?” Harry asked.

“In March on our 6 year anniversary. I was goin to take her out to a nice restaurant and everything.” Niall huffed as he threw himself in the recliner. “I don’t even know if she still wants to be with me let alone marry me.” He said so quietly it was barely a whisper.

“Niall stop.” Harry said just as quietly as he looked at his best mate. “I know you two… I know that you’re disgustingly in love and that there is no way she’d ever let you go after everything you’ve been through.” He said softly. “I may have always joked about you guys breaking up cause I just couldn’t bare the thought of you guys being together, but in reality… I think I was just shielding myself from the inevitable because all along I knew that one day you’d get down on one knee. And don’t even doubt for one second that she wouldn’t take you back. I know for a fact that as soon you even look like you’re about to get down and ask her to marry you she’ll be nodding furiously.” Harry said, trying to reassure his best mate.

Niall looked at Harry in shock and even Louis was looking at him with raised eyebrows, because even for Harry that was pretty deep.

“What do I tell her?” Niall asked quietly. “I can’t tell her I got her a ring. How else am I supposed to explain myself?”

But before Harry or Louis answer they heard their front door open and someone come into their flat. Niall’s eyes went wide as he watched his girlfriend stomp over to him and point a finger in his face.

“You better tell me what the hell is going on right now.” Gemma said through gritted teeth.

Niall felt like he was holding his breath as he looked up at his girlfriend and then glanced at Harry who was nodding softly at him, urging him to tell her. “You really want to know?” He asked as he looked back to Gemma.

“No Niall I sped over here just for shits and giggles. Yes I want to know!” Gemma said annoyed.

Niall bit his lip and stood up slowly, feeling like the small box in his coat pocket was burning. “This isn’t how I pictured it… Not in the slightest.” He said as he took one of Gemma’s hands and rubbed his thumb softly over her skin. “I mean we’re in your brother’s flat for God’s sake… But I know you won’t stop asking until I explain what’s been going on.”

At this point Louis had thrown a hand over his mouth, not believing that his best mate was about to propose to his sister in-law in the middle of his and Harry’s flat. He had to stop himself from screaming because this just seemed like it was all too unreal. Harry on the other hand couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Sure, it’s weird that his best mate is going to propose to his sister, but Harry knew that there’d be no one else in the world he would want as a brother in-law.

Niall let out a deep breath as he felt his cheeks heat up, thinking about what he was about to do. “I’ve been ready to do this for a year… And I hate that it’s taken me this long to do it, but I know that  I couldn’t be happier since it’s finally here.” He said through a soft smile. “I can’t believe that today of all days I’m doing it since we just fought and everything but the more I think about it the more perfect it seems because it’s so us. It’s spontaneous and loud and just overall ridiculous.” Niall said through a quiet chuckle.

“Babe what’s going on?” Gemma asked softly as she saw her boyfriend getting more and more nervous.

Niall cleared his throat and nodded to himself as he glanced over at his best mates who were sitting their in anticipation. “I’m going to tell you what I got, and just so you know it’s for you, so when I show it to you could you please do me the greatest honor and accept it?” He asked as he gently squeezed Gemma’s hand.

Gemma’s jaw had gone slack, really having no clue what her boyfriend was talking about but she nodded slowly anyway.

Niall felt a smile creep onto his cheeks as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. Before he could even open the box Gemma had slapped a hand over her mouth and tears were stinging her eyes. Niall gave her a goofy grin before squeezing her hand one more time and getting down on one knee.

“I’ve waited 263 days to be able to ask you this… So Gemma Anne Styles, would you make me the happiest man on the planet and say you’ll be my wife?” Niall asked through a soft smile.

Gemma was nodding so fast Niall was scared she was going to get whiplash but as soon as she let out a choked ‘yes’ he stood up and cupped her face between his hands and crashing their lips together. The pair smiled widely into the kiss and the two boys on the couch couldn’t help but clap and cheer for them before wrapping their arms around both of them.

“You’re getting married!!” Louis yelled excitedly as he jumped up and down.

“Oh shit you’re getting married.” Harry said through a chuckle as he released that this was his sister and best mate.

“Hug me brotha!!” Niall yelled as he jumped back into Harry’s arms, making the younger lad groan.

“And so it begins.” Louis said through his own laughter before wrapping his arms around Gemma. “Congrats Gem.” He said softly.

“Thanks Lou.” Gemma said through a smile. “I can’t believe he just proposed to me in your guys’ flat.” She said as she chuckled to herself and released Louis.

“Well if you didn’t come barging in here he would’ve gone through with his other plan.” Louis said teasingly. “Impulsive… Just like you brother.” He said as he glanced over at his husband who was desperately trying to get out of Niall’s grip.

“Babe c’mon.” Gemma said as she tugged on her fiancé’s arm to get him off her brother. “We have a couple calls to make and then you and I can celebrate.” She said, winking over at him.

Niall’s eyes went wide as he quickly nodded, next to him Harry was sure he had just thrown up.

“Congrats again!!” Louis called after them as he saw the newly engaged couple leave the flat with hearts in their eyes. “Well that was quite the afternoon.” He said through a chuckle as he turned back to Harry.

“They’re engaged.” Harry said like he didn’t believe it. “Niall just proposed to my sister in the middle of our flat and she said yes.” He said, replaying what he had just witnessed and tried to make that this was reality.

“It’ll definitely be one to tell the kids when they grow up.” Louis said as he laughed to himself and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist.

Harry hummed to himself as he brought his own arms to wrap around Louis’ neck. “I’m actually pretty happy we got to see him propose. I have to give it to Niall, his little speech was cute.”

Louis chuckled to himself before kissing Harry gently. “Mine was better.” He mumbled against his husbands lips, making the younger lad laugh. “But the whole ‘this is us’ thing was actually adorable. With it being spontaneous and loud cause they were literally in the middle of fighting, that was pretty great and 100% true.” Louis said through a chuckle as he released the younger lad.

“Where uncle Niall go?”

The pair looked over and saw Alexis walk into the living room scanning the area for her uncle.

“He went home with aunt Gemma sweetheart.” Harry said as he got out of Louis’ grasp and scooped her up.

“Is he better?” Alexis asked worriedly as she put her little hand in the back of her papa’s curls.

“Much better love.” Harry said happily as he took a seat on the couch with Louis following him. “Aunt Gemma and uncle Niall are gonna get married. How fun is that?” He asked through a smile.

Alexis’ eyes went wide as she looked at her father. “Like you and daddy?!” She asked excitedly.

Louis chuckled at his daughter before leaning over and kissing her head. “Yeah, just like us.” He said as he stole a glance at his husband to find the younger lad already grinning back at him.

“I get to dress up my two monsters. Make them look even more cute than they already do.” Harry said as he poked his daughter’s belly and getting a giggle out of her.

A moment later a piercing cry was heard through the flat and Louis let out a deep breath as that Cody’s signal that he was done with his nap. So he pecked his husband’s lips quickly before pushing himself off the couch and heading towards his bedroom.

 _Alright big guy, daddys got you_. Louis signed as he leaned over his son’s crib to pick him up.

As Cody got settled against his dad’s chest Louis kissed his head and rocked him, wanting his cries to stop.

“Are you getting ready for practice soon?” Harry asked as he saw his husband come back into the living room.

“Ugh do I have to?” Louis complained as he took a seat on the couch and got Cody comfortable in his arms.

“Sorry love but you’re kind of the captain and you have a game tomorrow, you need to go.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis groaned as the only thing he wanted to do was sit at home with his kids and husband. “I told you about what my coach told the team right?” He asked.

Harry let out a deep breath and nodded “About the games in France? Yeah you told me.” He said quietly. “How um, how long will you be gone?” Harry asked as he bit his lip.

“3 weeks.” Louis breathed out as he bounced his son on his knee.

Harry could only nod as he looked at his husband, dreading that when January came around in 4 months Louis would be leaving. He didn’t know how he was going to take care of both Alexis and Cody while he also had work but Harry figured that his mates and their mums could help. But he knew no one could help him with how much he was going to miss the older lad.

*~*

Louis felt his chest expand and then compress again as he tried to contain his composure and keep his breathing normal. He was dripping sweat and overall felt disgusting but that was the furthest thing on his mind as his team got in possession of the ball. Louis jumped in place a couple times preparing himself before he took off running.

“Austin heads up!” Louis yelled as he saw a defender coming towards his teammate.

Without warning Austin passed him the ball and Louis definitely wasn’t prepared for it but he graciously took it anyway and began sprinting down the pitch. He already had a defender on his back but now that Louis had the ball the man behind him became a lot more aggressive. But what he wasn’t expecting was another defender to come in front of him and swing his leg as Louis juggled the ball on his knee wanting possession of it. The other player though hadn’t anticipated the time correctly of when the ball would come back down as when he swung his leg up his foot slammed against the side of Louis’ face.

Within a moments notice Louis fell to the ground and everything went black. His head was pounding and he could barely think as the stadium erupted in whistles and ‘ooos’ coming from the crowd.

Everything had stopped. It seemed as though time stood still as Manchester’s best player was just kicked forcefully on the side of his head and now was laying motionless on the middle of the pitch.

“Oh my God…” Harry whispered to himself as he saw his husband get kicked and then fall to the ground.

The stadium had gone quiet as people were surrounding Louis, checking to see if he was okay. Everyone was muttering amongst themselves but Harry was sure he was a second away from running onto the pitch.

“Daddy?” Alexis asked through a shaky breath as tears came to her eyes and she saw her daddy laying on the ground hurt.

But Harry just shook his head as he couldn’t stand there helpless anymore, he needed to go to his husband. Harry passed Cody to Zayn quickly and pushed past all of his mates before running down to the pitch gates and sprinting past security to get to Louis.

His heart was pounding out of his chest and he felt like he was close to tears as he didn’t know how hurt the older lad was, but all he knew was that he needed to be by Louis’ side.

“Out of my way!” Harry yelled as he pushed past some of Louis’ teammates and the guys on the opposing team who were standing over him. “Move!!” He screamed as they were all in shock as to what had just happened.

Joey looked up and he saw Harry trying to push past some of the guys on the other team who were looking over Louis. He pushed on their chests and grabbed Harry’s arm to pull him forward so he could walk through them and see Louis.

As Harry was pulled through the men he got an up close glimpse of Louis as a medic was looking over him. He saw that his husband was still laying there, looking like he was lifeless, not moving a single muscle.

“Oh my God… Louis!” Harry said as he fell to his knees next to the older lad. “Lou… C’mon babe wake up.” He said as he combed his fingers through Louis’ hair.

Harry could see that the right side of his face was bright red and without a doubt would bruise badly, but what really got Harry choked up was his nose that was gushing blood.

“What’s going on? What’s wrong with him?” Harry asked the medic shakily as Louis wouldn’t move.

“I think he has a severe concussion, I don’t know when he’ll wake up.” The medic said as he waved his hand for someone to bring a gurney over.

To say Harry was terrified was an understatement. He’s heard of football players getting kicked in the head or neck and never waking up, the only thing that reassured him that Louis wasn’t dead was his shallow breathing and the way his chest was just barely moving up and down.

“C’mon love.” Harry barely whispered as he leaned close to his husband and felt a tear escape him, just wanting him to wake up.

A second later two other medics came rushing over and placed a gurney down next to Louis.

“Sir we need you to back away.” One of the medics said as they wanted to get Louis off the pitch and get him checked out.

Harry just bit his lip and shook his head as he didn’t want to leave his husband. He only began to feel more tears come and escape from him as every second that Louis didn’t wake up he could feel his heart breaking more and more.

“Harry c’mon.” Joey said softly as he wanted the younger lad to stand up and back away from Louis so the medics could take care of him.

As Harry felt someone touch his arm he quickly pulled away and only got closer to Louis.

Joey and Marcus let out deep breaths as they looked to each other, knowing they had to get Harry away from Louis. They also knew there was only one way they could do that, but it wasn’t going to be pretty.

“No, No!!” Harry yelled as he felt two strong pairs of hands grab him and try to lift him up.

As Joey and Marcus got a hold of Harry the medics went to work on getting Louis on the gurney. The stadium was nearly silent as they saw the curly haired lad struggling against the footie players with tears streaming down his cheeks and his motionless husband getting checked over.

“Let me go!!!” Harry screamed as Joey had his arms locked behind his back and Marcus was pushing on his chest.

“Harry they’re trying to help him, stop!!” Marcus said as he felt near to tears himself at just how the younger lad was reacting.

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat and he immediately felt a new wave of tears come to him as that’s exactly what Gemma had told him when their dad was struggling on the hospital bed. But it wasn’t even hours later when he was told that his dad passed away. That triggered something in Harry and it wasn’t even a second later when he felt his legs go weak and he fell in Joey’s arms as more tears streamed down his cheeks. Harry didn’t care that an entire stadium full of people were watching, he didn’t even care that this was on national television. All he knew was that Louis didn’t wake up and he wasn’t sure if those people were really helping him or just saying that they were.

“Let me go!!” Harry yelled again as he tried to get out of Joey’s arms, only making the older lad hold onto him tighter.

A second later Harry saw the medics push Louis off of the pitch and he only began to struggle more against Marcus and Joey as he needed to go with his husband. He could see that Louis still hadn’t woken up and that only made him more angry as they wouldn’t let him go. But at the same time he was breaking down. He just wanted to go with Louis and sit by his side until he woke up, but he couldn’t and that only made a choked sob come from him.

“Harry!!”

Harry barely picked his head up to see Niall running at him, breathing heavy and having pink cheeks. He ran up to Harry and had Marcus back off so he could get in front of the younger lad.

“H listen to me, he’s going to be fine.” Niall said as he cupped Harry’s cheeks, needing him to calm down. “They’re helping him, there’s nothing you can do.”

Harry shook his head furiously as he hated that. “No they’re not! They didn’t help him!”

Harry couldn’t keep his thoughts straight as he was mixing what had just happened to Louis with what happened to his dad. Everything was getting jumbled together and the only thing he could concentrate on is the way his heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest but at the same time feeling like someone was squeezing it.

Niall looked at Harry quizzically for a second before really noticing how the younger lad was acting and realized he was exactly like this when his dad passed away. When Niall stayed at his house all those nights and tried to comfort him it seemed like he would just repeat ‘they didn’t help him’.

“Harry…. Harry look at me.” Niall said as he cupped the younger lad’s face, forcing him to look up. “It’s not your dad.” He said quietly. “Louis is going to be okay he probably just has a concussion, he’ll wake up.”

Harry let out a couple of deep breaths as Niall wiped his wet cheeks, needing to get him to get his head on straight. As Joey felt Harry relax in his arms he looked to Niall to see if he could let him go and Niall gave him a subtle nod. Joey very slowly let Harry go, ready to pull him back at any second if he needed to, but instead the younger lad just crashed his body onto Niall’s, engulfing him in a hug. Niall immediately hugged him back and whispered that everything was going to be okay and that Louis is going to wake up, he needed Harry to know that nothing bad was going to happen.

Harry hadn’t even realized that the stadium had basically gone silent and all eyes were on him since Louis was off the pitch. All of the players had turned to him and were watching sadly as they saw the younger lad break down. It seemed as though some of them were close to crying themselves.

“I want to see him.” Harry cried into Niall’s neck.

“You gotta wait a little bit. But we have to get off the pitch so the boys can play, c’mon.” Niall said as he slowly pulled away from Harry and wrapped an arm around him to lead him to the side of the pitch.

“W-when can I see him?” Harry hiccuped out as Niall led him away from the pitch where the team was very slowly getting back into position.

“Harry I don’t-”

“Excuse me…” A medic breathed out as the jogged up to Harry and Niall. “Excuse me, Harry Tomlinson?” He asked.

Harry nodded his head quickly, wanting and ready to go back to see Louis.

“Mr.Tomlinson is on his way to the hospital now, there’s not much we could do for him here. They’re taking him in right away and getting a CAT scan so we know exactly what’s wrong.” The medic said.

Harry felt his breathing stop as he looked directly at the medic. And if possible he felt his heart stop as well when Niall asked if Louis had woken up and the medic had replied with a quiet ‘no’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for wishing me good luck on my audition! I don't think I've ever played so well :))  
> So thoughts on the chapter with Niall and Gemma getting engaged? And then there's poor Louis of course... Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

Harry had his face hidden in his hands as quiet sobs escaped him. Around him he could hear both Alexis and Cody crying as they didn’t know what was going on and why their daddy wasn’t with them. But all Harry could do was sit in the hospital chair and wait until someone told him that Louis had woken up.

“P-p-papa.” Alexis cried as she wanted to be in her father’s arms and not her uncles.

Harry sniffled to himself and wiped his cheeks before picking his head up and reaching for his sobbing daughter who was crying into Liam’s chest. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and only cried more as her father hugged her back.

“Give me Cody.” Harry said quietly to Zayn who was trying his hardest to calm the 4 month old.

Zayn nodded and brought Cody over to Harry, making sure he had him secure in his free arm before slowly backing away, heartbroken as he saw the three Tomlinsons so torn up.

As soon as Harry had his son in his free arm he gently bounced him and kissed his head at the same time hugging Alexis with his other arm. “It’s okay sweetheart… Daddy’s going to be okay.” He said quietly, not sure if he was trying to convince his daughter or himself.

“W-where d-d-daddy?” Alexis sobbed as she refused to release her grip from her father.

Harry let out a deep breath as he tried his hardest to contain himself and not break down in front of his kids. “I don’t know love.” He barely whispered as he rubbed Alexis’ back, wanting her to calm down.

And if possible Alexis only began to cry more and tighten her grip on her father as she knew her daddy was hurt but didn’t know where he was or if he was okay.

“Sweetheart I need you to calm down.” Harry said soothing as he was able to quiet some of Cody’s cries, now that he was in his father’s arms.

“D-daddy hurt.” Alexis cried into her papa’s neck.

Harry bit his lips and let out a deep breath as he closed his eyes, willing his tears to stop. He had to be strong for his kids because right now they needed him.

“Al c’mere-”

“No aunt Gemma!!” Alexis yelled through her cries as her aunt tried to take her away from her papa.

“Alexis.” Harry said as he pulled away slightly to look at her. “We need to calm down okay? Can you do that for me?” He asked quietly.

Alexis hiccuped a few times and wiped her cheeks with her little hand. “I t-try.” She said as a few more tears escaped her.

“Thank you love.” Harry said softly before kissing her head. “Can you sit on my lap I need to calm your brother down?”

Alexis nodded slightly and instead of standing on the seat she sat on her father’s lap and hugged his side, burying her head in his chest. Harry kissed her one more time before he brought up Cody and tried to sooth his quiet crying that hadn’t stopped. He kissed his head and put Cody’s little hand to his throat so he could feel him say that everything was going to be okay.

All the while everyone had their eyes locked on the little family that was minus one trying to calm down. Harry had both of his kids securely in his arms, trying to sooth them both and keep himself together at the same time as no one had updated them with what was going on with Louis.

“Mr.Tomlinson?”

Harry perked his head up and saw a doctor coming towards him. He quickly stood up and got out of Alexis’ grasp before passing Cody to Gemma and turning back to the older man. “Yes?” He asked nervously.

“You can go back and see him now.” The doctor said.

Harry felt his heart nearly pound of his chest as he heard that, desperate to see his husband. “Is he awake?” He asked, scared for the answer.

The doctor bit his lip and shook his head. “No sir, not yet.” He said quietly.

And just at that Harry felt near to tears again but he willed himself to stop crying. When he glanced back at his kids he saw Alexis begin to cry even more as she heard that her daddy still hadn’t woken up and all over again his heart broke. “Can my kids come?”

“Of course. Just family for now though.” The doctor said, ready to lead the younger lad through the hospital.

Harry quickly nodded and walked over to pick up Alexis and then went over to Gemma to take Cody back. He wasted no time getting his kids situated in his arms before following the doctor.

“Papa where we going?” Alexis asked as her father was rushing around.

“We’re going to see daddy.” Harry said quickly as he had his eyes locked on the doctor in front of him, not wanting to lose him.

“He’s right in there sir. Just don’t touch his head or move him alright?” The doctor asked as he stopped in front of a door.

Harry nodded and didn’t waste any time as the doctor opened the door for him and he walked into the room.

As soon as he got in view of his husband his heart nearly stopped as he saw him attached to a machine and a bandage on his nose. The right side of his face was bright purple and yellow form where he had been kicked and for some reason it all seemed too familiar.

The noises the machines were making, the hospital room, and the shallow breathing coming from the bed. But Harry had to remind himself that this wasn’t his dad, this was his husband and he was going to be okay.

“Daddy?” Alexis asked quietly as she saw her father motionless on the bed.

Harry didn’t say anything. All he could do was shuffle his feet forward and keep his eyes locked on the man laying in the bed as he took a seat in the chair next to the older lad’s bedside.

As soon as Alexis got within reaching distance she wiggled out of her papa’s grasp and tried to climb on the bed so she could see that her daddy was okay.

“Al you can sit at the end of the bed but don’t move daddy okay?” Harry asked quietly.

Alexis bit her lip and nodded as she place a tentative hand on her father’s leg. “Daddy time to wake up.” she said gently.

Harry let out a deep breath and slowly reached for Louis’ hand that was laying limp at his side and giving it a light squeeze. He could feel how cold the older lad was and he already felt more tears come to his eyes as he just wanted Louis to wake up. Harry wanted to be able to hold him and kiss him, do anything to make him feel better.

“Please Louis.” Harry barely whispered through a shaky breath as he leaned down and kissed his husband’s hand.

In his arms he could feel Cody reaching for his daddy, wanting to sit with him and it nearly broke Harry’s heart that he had to pull his son back.

“Papa why won’t daddy get up?” Alexis asked.

“He’s sleeping love.” Harry said quietly as he gripped his husband’s hand, never wanting to let go.

Alexis’ breath hitched in her throat and she looked to her papa with glassy eyes. “Like your daddy?”  She asked shakily.

Harry quickly picked his head up and saw his daughter near to tears. “No, no love, not like that.” He said as he reached for her, wanting her to calm down. “He just got a little boo boo on his head.” Harry said as Alexis climbed into his lap and wrapped her little arms around him.

“I kiss it better.” Alexis said as she let her papa go and moved to kiss her daddy’s bruised head.

“Sweetheart no we can’t touch his head.” Harry said quickly as he pulled Alexis back.

“Harry?”

Harry picked his head up and saw his sister and Niall slowly walk into the room. “How did you guys get back here?” He asked.

“I’m his sister in-law and Niall just said he was his brother in-law, they said it was okay for us to come back.” Gemma explained quietly as she kept her eyes locked on Louis.

“Has he woken up?” Niall asked softly as he looked at his motionless best mate.

Harry bit his lip and shook his head, refusing to take his eyes off of Louis. “Not yet.” He barely whispered.

“H it’s getting late. Do you want us to take Al and Cody?” Gemma asked as she rubbed her baby brother’s back. “We can bring them back to your place and give them dinner. Give Cody his ear drops and put them in bed and everything.” She offered.

Harry let out a deep breath and looked at his two kids who were still in his lap just watching their daddy on the bed, his chest moving up and down in time with the beeping of the machine. “Um yeah.” He said quietly. “I’m staying here though, I don’t want to leave him.”

Gemma nodded and kissed her brother on the head before looking to Niall. He nodded at her and moved to grab Alexis form Harry but she quickly pulled away.

“No uncle Niall I stay with papa and daddy.” She stated.

Niall was about to open his mouth to say something but Harry stopped him. “Sweetheart you’re going home with uncle Niall and aunt Gemma. Someone has to tell them what to do and how to do it.” He said, knowing that would be the only way to get Alexis to go with them.

“I stay with daddy.” Alexis said quietly as she turned back to her father who was laying on the bed motionless.

“Al you need to go with them. Don’t worry daddy is going to be fine and as soon as he wakes up I’ll call you okay?” Harry asked as Gemma took Cody from him.

Alexis bit her lip and nodded as she kept her eyes on her daddy. “Okay.” She breathed out as she turned to her uncle who was waiting patiently for her. “Uncle Niall you listen to me when we go home.” She said very seriously as her uncle picked her up from her papa’s lap.

Niall raised his eyebrows as he heard Alexis and looked over to his finacé who was just smiling to herself. “You’re not allowed to spend any more time with your auntie.” He said, knowing Gemma was probably brainwashing his innocent niece.

Gemma rolled her eyes at him before looking back to her little brother who hadn’t broken his gaze from his husband the entire time. “I’ll check on you later okay H?” She asked quietly, placing a careful hand on his shoulder.

Harry broke out of his own thoughts and turned to look at his kids who were looking right back at him. “Yeah, I’ll call as soon as something changes.” He said as he got up from his seat. “I love you, you little monster.” Harry said as he kissed Alexis quickly.

“I love you papa.” Alexis said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting just one more hug and kiss.

Harry offered her a small smile before turning to his son who was in Gemma’s arms, finding him looking right back at him with bright green eyes. _I love you big guy._ He signed before he leaned down and kissed Cody gently.

“We’ll talk to you later Haz.” Niall said as they began to head for the door.

Harry nodded and waved at them one more time before letting out a deep breath and making his way back to his seat next to Louis’ bed. He took the older lad’s hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze before leaning down and kissing it gently.

“For better or for worse right?” He asked quietly through a shaky breath.

Harry didn’t even try to hold back his tears anymore now that his kids were gone. He needed Louis to wake up. He needed to know that he was okay. But every second the older lad didn’t wake felt like hours to Harry, and he didn’t know how much longer he could keep his head on straight without Louis.

*~*

Louis was surrounded by darkness. He felt as though something was wrong… Yes, something was definitely very wrong…  He wanted to look left and right, trying desperately to find Harry, worried that something had happened to him but he couldn’t move.

“Harry.” He tried to say but it barely came out as a whisper.

All of a sudden a light came on and Louis saw his husband. He was far away but close enough where he could see that his husband was crying. Wait, what? Why was he crying?

At that Louis felt his heart begin to pound out of his chest as he saw that something had happened to him. He was worried for the younger lad and he tried to run to get to him but he couldn’t move.

“Harry.” Louis tried to say louder, tried to scream but it was only a mutter.

As Louis was trying to run he began to hear a beeping noise. It was going off rapidly around him and he tried to look for the cause of it but at the same time he was trying to get to his husband.

“Harry!” Louis said, finally able to say it loud enough.

But the younger lad didn’t look up. He still had his face hidden in his hands as his entire body looked like it was shaking from how much he was crying.

The beeping was getting louder and louder, there was more light coming through but all Louis could focus on was getting to the younger lad.

“Harry!!” He screamed, reaching his arm forward, trying to move to get to him.

But all of a sudden something was holding him back, pushing him down.

“No, no!! Harry!” Louis yelled again as he felt his arms being held down.

He had to get to Harry, he had to make sure he was okay. So Louis did the only thing he could think of and fought whatever was holding him down.

_Meanwhile with Harry…_

Harry tried his hardest to get comfortable in the hospital chair outside of Louis’ room. He didn’t understand why he wasn’t allowed to be with his husband but the doctors had told him that he couldn’t be in the room at night, but he was able to wait outside.

He glanced at his watch and saw that Louis had been unconscious for nearly five hours. Harry ran a tired hand over his face and bit his lip, praying that his never ending tears would just go away. He was sick of his eyes stinging and his cheeks being wet and salty from tears but he couldn’t help it. Harry had no idea what was really going on with Louis and that terrified him.

All of a sudden he saw two nurses and a doctor run towards him, but what made his breath fall short was when they ran into Louis’ room. He quickly stood up and followed them inside, worried that something was going terribly wrong with his husband.

As soon as he stepped through the door he heard the machine connected to Louis going off rapidly and the older lad just barely moving his hands. But as soon as the doctor and nurses got to him to hold his arms down he screamed.

“Harry!!”

Harry felt his heart break and only more tears come to him as he saw his husband having an episode on the hospital bed. He threw a hand over his mouth and wanted to go to Louis to try and calm him down but the doctor was telling him to stay back.

The nurses were trying to hold Louis down but the harder they tried the more he fought. Harry just wanted him to open his eyes. He wanted him to see where he was and that everything was okay.

“No, no!! Harry!!!” Louis screamed again.

“Just let me help him!” Harry yelled frustratedly as the nurses and doctor weren’t doing anything to help his husband but hold him down.

The doctor looked to Harry and didn’t respond so Harry just pushed past the nurses and took hold of Louis’ arms. He hadn’t stopped trying to fight back so Harry himself had to hold him down.

“Lou… Louis! C’mon open your eyes.” Harry said as Louis was trying to get out of his grip. “Babe you’re okay, just open your eyes, I need you to look at me.” He said, wanting to calm the older lad down.

Harry felt Louis start to relax against him and the beeping on the machine was beginning to slow down and quiet just as Louis barely cracked his eyes open.

“Harry…?” Louis asked quietly as he squinted his eyes, trying to get used to the light that was making his head feel light even though it was pounding.

Harry couldn’t help but smile widely as he was finally looking into his husbands bright blue eyes. Instead of responding he just wrapped his arms around the older lad and kissed his neck, beyond happy to be able to hold him.

“Harry what’s wrong? What happened?” Louis asked worriedly as his husband was crushing him in a hug.

Harry pulled away slowly and looked back at Louis who seemed like he was genuinely concerned. “You don’t remember?” He asked quietly.

Louis looked at him confused, not quite sure what he was talking about but then he took in his surroundings and saw that he was in a hospital room and a doctor was standing by his bedside. Not only that but all of a sudden he really noticed how terribly his head hurt.

“This is common sir, it’s nothing to worry over.” The doctor said, seeing Louis’ confusion.

Louis looked back between the doctor and his husband, trying to figure out what was going on. “What happened?” He barely whispered, feeling scared for the answer if it was bad enough to put him in the hospital.

Harry could see how scared Louis was, not knowing why he was in the hospital and what had put him in there. “You were in the middle of your football game and you got passed the ball. Two defenders got on you and you began to juggle the ball on your knee, and when you did that one of the defenders tried to kick it away but they ended up kicking you on the side of the head.” He explained quietly.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and looked between Harry and the doctor. “Am I okay?” He asked.

“After the kick you were unconscious for a little over 5 hours. Your nose is broken with some severe bruising on the right side of your face and you have a concussion, but other than that you’re fine.” The doctor said as he looked between the pair.

Louis nodded as he glanced back to Harry who was looking at him sadly. “Can I uh, can I just go home?” He asked.

“Babe you-”

“Maybe tomorrow afternoon you can, but right now definitely not. We need to monitor you and make sure nothing worse is going on.” The doctor said, interrupting Harry.

Louis let out a deep breath and nodded and was about to ask Harry something until the doctor asked the younger lad to talk outside. Harry said a quiet ‘okay’ before giving Louis’ hand a gentle squeeze and following the doctor outside the room.

“Is everything okay?” Harry asked worriedly once the door was closed behind him.

“Yes I just wanted to ask you a few questions.” The doctor said as he brought up his clipboard and pen.

“Oh um, yeah of course.”

“So how many times has Mr.Tomlinson been struck in the head forcefully?” The doctor asked.

Harry bit his lip and tried to think about it. He remembered the time in uni when his captain punched him a couple times in the middle of a game, and then there was that time with Ben. “Um I think just two, but both times were pretty bad.” He said quietly.

The doctor nodded and scribbled something down before looking back up. “I don’t recomend him to play for the next three weeks to a month. He can work out minimally but no games and no horsing around, it’ll only make things worse. Now I’m going to give him a prescription for the pain and I also want him to keep the bandage on his nose for about two weeks. Change it once a day and it’ll heal up fine.” He explained.

“Great.” Harry said as he combed his fingers through the front of his hair. “So we can leave tomorrow?” He asked, just wanting to get Louis back home.

“Yes if he seems okay you can take him home tomorrow.” The doctor said.

Harry nodded and thanked him before heading back into Louis’ room.

“Harry?”

Harry picked his head up and saw Louis looking at him. “What love?” He asked as he made his way over to the bed and sat down.

“Can we go home?” Louis breathed out, hating being in the hospital and not in his own bed.

“No.” Harry said through a chuckle as he placed his hand on the older lad’s thigh. “But we do have to call the kids and tell them that you’re okay.”

Louis perked his head up and furrowed his eyebrows. “Kids?” He asked confused.

Harry’s face dropped as he looked at his husband and Louis genuinely looked like he had no clue what he was talking about. He felt as though his breathing stopped and his heart dropped, terrified that Louis had forgotten all about their kids, about their marriage, about their life together.

“Geez Haz I’m kidding.” Louis said as he saw that his husband looked close to tears.

Harry blinked a couple times and felt a really strong urge to hit the older lad for nearly giving him a heart attack but he didn’t seeing as he was already hurt enough. “That wasn’t funny.” He said as he shook his head.

“Sorry.” Louis said through a chuckle as he placed his hand over Harry’s that was resting on his thigh. “Even if I had a severe head trauma do you really think I could ever forget them?” He asked as he smiled to himself.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and pulled out his phone to call Niall and as soon as the irish lad picked up all he heard was crying. “Ni what’s going on?” He asked worriedly into the phone.

“It’s okay! Everythings fine!” Niall yelled into the phone, trying to be heard over the cries. “They’re both just a little worked up, that’s it!”

“Put Alexis on the phone, Louis woke up.” Harry said, knowing that if Alexis heard her daddy’s voice she would calm down.

He put the phone on speaker and leaned in closer to Louis as there was some shuffling on the other line.

“D-daddy?” They heard Alexis cry into the phone.

“Hey sweetheart are you alright?” Louis asked sadly.

“I t-think you go sleep like papa’s d-daddy.” She sobbed into the phone. “Y-you no come home a-and no wake up.”

“I’m okay love, I’m awake and I want to come home but I can’t until tomorrow. I do need you to calm down though sweetheart.” Louis said as he heard his daughter nearly choking on her words.

“D-daddy okay?” Alexis hiccuped.

“Yes babygirl I’m okay. I want you and your brother to calm down, there’s nothing to be sad about.”

“O-okay. You come home tomorrow. I make you f-feel better.” Alexis said as she wiped her wet cheeks.

Louis chuckled to himself and looked to Harry to see him smiling as well. “I can’t wait love.”

The pair talked with Alexis for a couple more minutes before they got Gemma on the phone and caught her up with everything that was going on. When they hung up Alexis had calmed down and they only prayed that Cody would calm down so Gemma and Niall could actually get some sleep.

By the time they were off the phone Harry was exhausted from the days events and Louis looked like he was about to pass out too. So Harry turned off the light by Louis’ bedside and got comfortable in the hospital chair as Louis got situated in the bed.

“C’mere.” Louis said as he reached for his husband’s arm and pulled, wanting him to come on the bed.

Harry smiled to himself as he shuffled to the bed and molded himself to Louis’ back, wrapping his arms around the older lad and pulling him impossibly closer to him. He kissed the back of his neck a couple times before settling his head against the pillow.

“I thought I lost you today.” He barely whispered.

Louis’ breath hitched in his throat as he reached for Harry’s arm that was draped over him and running his hand up and down it. “No love, I’m right here.” He said softly. “I’m not goin anywhere.”

Harry only held on to Louis tighter, fearful that if he ever let go the older lad wouldn’t come back. “I love you Louis.” He said quietly.

Louis smiled to himself and rolled over so he was facing his husband and very gently leaned in and kissed him sweetly. “I love you too.” He said before connecting their lips again.

*~*

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand as they walked down the hallway to get to their flat and when they got to the door Harry gave his husband one more gentle kiss before pushing the door open.

Alexis’ head perked up as she heard the front door click open and as soon as she saw her daddy she was running at him. She did remember to not yell though because her uncle Niall said that it might hurt daddy’s head if she’s too loud.

“Daddy!” She said happily as she tried to wrap her little arms around her father’s legs.

“There’s my girl!” Louis said through a wide smile as he bent down and picked up his daughter, trying to ignore the pounding in his head as he moved too quickly.

Harry watched on worriedly as he saw Louis wince but he wasn’t going to tell his husband not to pick up their daughter. He rubbed Louis’ back and looked around the flat, his eyes settling on Niall who was getting off the couch with Cody in his arms. And as soon as the 4 month old saw his daddy he immediately tried reaching for him, but the thing that caught everyone in the room by surprise was the little noises coming from him.

Louis’ eyes went wide as he heard his son babble and reaching for him with pleading eyes. He might have only been saying ‘bababa’ but to Louis it sounded like music. “Oh, c’mere big guy.” He said through a wide smile as he set Alexis down and reached for Cody.

As soon as Cody saw his daddy reaching back for him he immediately went into his arms and snuggled into his chest.

“Good to see you up mate.” Niall said through a small smile as he gently clapped Louis on the back.

“Good to be up.” Louis said happily as he bounced Cody in his arms. “Now tell me how terrible does my face look?”

Niall chuckled to himself and shook his head. “Pretty bad… But hey, who doesn’t love a guy who looks a little roughed up, right H?” He asked as he clapped Harry on the back.

Louis laughed to himself as he saw his husband blush just slightly. “Alright I need to sit before I pass out.” He said as he made his way to the couch.

Harry followed closely behind and took a seat next to the older lad. “Are you feeling okay?” He asked quietly as Alexis climbed in his lap.

“M’fine, head just hurts a little.” Louis said as he kept his eyes locked on his son.

Harry looked at his husband to see if he was downplaying anything and he figured that he was but nodded anyways. “Where’s Gem?” He asked, turning back to Niall.

“She went grocery shopping. You guys were runnin low on some stuff.” Niall said as he took a seat in the recliner. “H I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as whenever Niall said that he was brewing up some type of scheme. “Um okay shoot.” He said.

“So Gem and I were walkin through the town main square, you know near the high school and all those little shops and everythin and I saw this building up for sale.” Niall said through a small smile.

That only got Harry more confused, even Louis at this point was looking at their irish mate funny. “And…?” Harry asked, not quite sure where he was going with this.

“And I saw that it was a restaurant that closed.” Niall said as he got more excited. “I was thinkin that if you’re ready we can look at it and see if you wanted to renovate it a little bit and build the cafe.”

Harry’s jaw went slack and he stared directly at Niall, not sure what to think of this. “Um… I don’t know Ni.” He said quietly.

“Haz seriously you keep putting it off. You say that you wanna start your own cafe but you haven’t taken the initiative. Seriously this place is great. It’s in awesome condition, in the middle of town near the high school, theres a bunch of little other shops around and theres a rich people neighborhood like five minutes away!!” Niall said. “It couldn’t be more perfect!”

Harry let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. “Niall this isn’t something that you just decide to buy and invest in one day, it’s a business. It’s going to take a lot of time to start up and a lot of energy to put everything together. And with Lou’s football-”

“H he’s off for a month! If you decide to go for it and start the renovations sooner rather than later it’ll be easier cause Lou will be home!” Niall interrupted, really wanting his best mate to consider this.

Harry shook his head. “Ni things are just kind of crazy right now. Cody is gonna start going to therapy three times a week and Louis just got hurt-”

“Babe I really think that you should think it over.” Louis jumped in. “It doesn’t sound bad at all, definitely something to consider. I mean you’ve wanted this for awhile and when something like this pops up you shouldn’t just push it aside.”

Harry bit his lip and looked to his husband before glancing over at a hopeful Niall. “I’ll think about it.” He said.

Niall grew a wide smile across his face as he hopped off the recliner and lunged at the younger lad, engulfing him in a hug. “Yes!! I love you, I love you, I love you!!” He yelled.

Harry chuckled to himself as Alexis climbed off his lap because her uncle was crushing her and hugged Niall back. “Yeah, yeah, love you too.”

Louis smiled to himself as he knew that Harry has wanted this for years, but now that it could actually happen it seemed amazing. And just as he was about to reach over and hug his husband he felt his head begin to pound and go light, all at the same time he felt his stomach twisting into notts.

“Take Cody.” Louis rushed out as he quickly passed his son to Niall and nearly jogged out of the living room.

Niall was able to get Cody settled in his arms after Louis nearly shoved the 4 month old into his chest in a hurry, but Harry watched his husband with worried eyes as he ran out of the room.

“Stay here.” Harry said to Niall and Alexis quickly before pushing himself off the couch and going after Louis.

Harry fast walked into his and Louis’ bedroom, figuring he had gone into their bathroom. As soon as he got to the bathroom door he slowly pushed the door open, grateful it wasn’t locked and walked in. He saw his husband kneeling on the floor, clutching the sides of the toilet and emptying the contents of his stomach.

“Oh Lou…” Harry said quietly as he walked over to the older lad and placed a tentative hand on his back.

“I-I’m fine.” Louis choked out once he was done and leaned his back against the side of the bathtub.

“Are you sure? Do you want your medicine?” Harry asked, wanting to do something just so his husband would feel better. “I can get you tea or make some soup.” He offered.

“H I’m okay. The doctor said this might happen, I swear I’m fine. My head just hurts a bit, that’s it.” Louis said, trying to reassure the younger lad. “I wouldn’t mind my toothbrush or some mouthwash though.”

Harry let out a deep breath and nodded before getting off the floor and putting toothpaste on Louis’ toothbrush and passing it to him. “Are you sure you don’t want your medicine?” He asked worriedly.

Louis shook his head as he brushed his teeth. “I’d rather take it before I go to bed.” He said with his mouth full of foam. “I can deal with it for now.”

“Lou I need you tell me if you’re really in pain. None of this ‘I’ll deal with it’ stuff, I’ll only worry about you more.” Harry said as he leaned against the counter and looked down at his husband as he was still sitting on the floor. “Just tell me what I can do to make you feel better.” He said quietly.

Louis let out a deep breath and stood up so he could spit into the sink. “Babe I swear, right now I’m fine. Just a little headache, that’s it. If it gets worse I’ll tell you, promise.” He said once he rinsed and wiped his mouth.

Harry looked at Louis and saw that he was telling the truth, so he nodded and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his chest. “I don’t like seeing you hurt.” He said quietly.

Louis chuckled up at him before standing on his toes and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “You worry too much.” He said before kissing his husband again.

Harry laughed to himself against Louis’ lips and pulled away just slightly. “No I just love you too much.” He said, then pulling his husband back into him and connecting their lips, this time a bit harder.

“How? I’m terrible.” Louis mumbled against the younger lad through a small smile.

Harry grinned to himself and shook his head as he refused to let go Louis. He pulled his husband impossibly closer, wanting to feel of much of him as he could as they moved rhythmically together.

Just as Louis began to deepen the kiss Harry turned him around so the older lad was leaning against the bathroom counter. He moved his hands from Louis waist to just under his shirt, wanting to feel his toned muscle as he felt himself get more and more eager. Louis seemed just as desperate as he began to comb his fingers through the younger lad’s hair and hop onto the counter so he could be more level with his husband.

The thing for both of them was that they hadn’t really done anything since Harry was 8 months pregnant and that was nearly 6 months ago. To say that they both were critically needing things from each other at this point was a huge understatement. With Cody sleeping in their room it just felt wrong and weird to do anything, not only that but with taking care of a toddler that had grown to like sleeping in their bed and a newborn that needed more attention than usual took up their days and nights. Sure there were a few sloppy handjobs on the couch when the kids were napping or blowjobs in the shower when they were in bed, but both boys found themselves craving just a bit more.

Louis moaned quietly to himself as he felt his pants getting smaller and smaller as Harry moved his lips down his jaw and neck, sucking and nipping as he went along.

“H-Haz we don’t… W-we can’t in h-here.” Louis choked out as he felt and unruling heat creep through his insides and explode inside of him.

Harry didn’t even say anything, the only thing he did was release his lips off the older lad and as carefully as he could without hurting him pulled his shirt over his head. It wasn’t even a second later he crashed their together again, making a small hiss come from Louis as Harry hit his nose, but he quickly ignored the pain as Harry was moving his hand further up his thigh.

Harry loved how Louis was sitting on the counter, for once not being the taller one and letting Louis take full control of the kiss. He got comfortable in between his legs and ran his hand up Louis’ thigh, trying to tease him a bit as he was working his way to the button of his pants. Harry was able to unzip his pants and just slightly pull them down as Louis lifted up his bum, feeling like if he didn’t take his pants off he was going to burst.

Louis groaned as he felt Harry palming him through his briefs and then he did again as the younger lad sucked particularly hard on his sweet spot.

“Daddy are you okay?”

Both Harry and Louis shot their eyes open as they heard the door open and Alexis’ little voice floating through the bathroom.

Louis scrambled off the counter but as soon as his feet touched the floor his head felt like it was getting attacked by a jackhammer because he had moved too fast and gripped both sides of his head, just wanting the pain to stop.

At the same time Harry turned towards their daughter and tried to usher her out of the bathroom. “Sweetheart he’s fine, just go in the living room.” He said, not wanting her to see them both sporting something rather uncomfortable in their pants.

Alexis kept asking questions as she saw her daddy without a shirt, his pants halfway down his thighs and his hands gripping both sides of his head like he was in pain, but Harry just ushered her out of the bathroom and closed the door once she was gone.

“Shit maybe she didn’t- Oh my God Louis are you alright?” Harry asked worriedly as he turned around and saw his husband in near agony.

Louis bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain was becoming unbearable at this point. He could only slightly shake his head as he was bent over with his hands clutching the sides of his head.

“Louis… Louis!!” Harry said worriedly as he rushed over to the older lad who was a second away from collapsing to the floor.

Harry caught his husband just as his knees buckled and gave out from under him. “I’m getting you to bed hang on.” He said quickly as he leaned over and gripped Louis’ lower back and then just below his knees to pick him up.

As carefully as Harry could he picked Louis up and walked out of the bathroom with him, trying not to hit his head on anything as he moved into their bedroom. When he got next to the bed he gently placed Louis down and saw the older lad still squeezing his eyes shut and gripping at his hair in pain as he curled in on himself.

Harry felt his heart break as he saw how much pain Louis was in, but there were only so many things he could do. “I’m getting your medicine hang on.” He rushed out before jogging out of the bedroom and into the living room.

“Hey H how’s Lou?” Gemma asked as she saw her little brother come into the living room.

Harry completely ignored her though as he ran over to his coat and searched through the pockets to get the medicine the doctor gave them. As soon as he had it he ran into the kitchen, grabbed a water bottle and then ran back into the bedroom to see Louis in the same exact position he’d left him in.

He sat on the bed beside Louis and opened the container, taking one of the pills out and then opening the water bottle. “Louis open your mouth.” He instructed, just wanting his husband’s pain to go away.

Louis only curled in on himself more and pressed his lips together, shaking his head as silent tears escaped him.

“Louis open your mouth.” Harry said louder, hating that he was watching the older lad go through this.

He didn’t care if Louis wanted to save it for later, all Harry knew was that Louis was in pain and that he had to be the one to stop it. But when Louis shook his head and even more silent cries escaped him Harry did the only thing he could think of. He reached for Louis and with his thumb and pointer finger pushed on his jaw to open his mouth forcibly, and when Louis’ mouth was just slightly open Harry gave him the pill and made him drink the water and swallow.

Louis rolled over to his side and coughed a few times as he was just forcibly fed a pill. He kept his eyes shut as his head was still pounding and feeling like it was throbbing, but with Harry patting his back he was able to get in control of his breathing and calm down a little bit.

“Stubborn bastard.” Harry muttered to himself as he hated that Louis was willing to just put up with the pain instead of doing something to stop it.

He rubbed Louis’ bare back and watched as he visibly relaxed in the bed. Louis kept his eyes shut but took his hands away from his head, feeling the pain very slowly go away.

“I’m sorry.” Louis breathed out as he evened his breathing and kept his eyes closed, feeling like every time he tried to open them the light would only bring the pain back.

Harry let out a deep breath and gently combed his fingers through the older lad’s hair. “Just rest Lou.” He said quietly as he leaned over and kissed his husband’s head.

Harry pushed himself off the bed and looked to Louis, seeing his pants were still halfway down his thighs. So he reached for him and as carefully as he could pulled his pants off of him, keeping the older lad in his briefs. Once his pants were off Harry pulled the covers over him and kissed him one more time before heading towards the door.

“Babe?” Louis muttered quietly into the pillow.

“Yeah?” Harry asked as he just reached the bedroom door and turned around to face his husband.

“Can you close the blinds? The light hurts.” Louis said, sounding like he was still in an immense amount of pain.

Harry nodded and walked over to the wall of windows and pulled the blinds down, making the room seemingly pitch black. He walked back over to the door and just as he opened it to walk out Louis spoke up again.

“I love you.” He said quietly.

“I love you too.” Harry said through a warm smile before heading out of the room.

As soon as Harry walked into the living room he saw Gemma, Niall and Alexis all looking at him worriedly.

“Is he okay?” Niall asked quietly. “I mean he just ran out of here and then was in the bathroom for 20 minutes but then you came back rushin all around.”

Harry bit his lip and nodded as he joined his daughter on the couch and let her climb in his lap. “He uh, he threw up and then Al came in and she startled him, I think he just moved to fast and got a massive headache. I was just getting his medicine.” Harry explained.

“What’s he doing now?” Gemma asked as she bounced Cody in her arms.

“Just resting. The medicine shouldn’t kick in for another 15 minutes or so, but even then his headache won’t fully go away.” Harry breathed out.

“Do you want us to stay?” Niall asked, willing to help Harry take care of the kids and Louis.

“No, no you guys don’t have to. It’s fine you can head home.” Harry said, feeling like his sister and best mate already did so much for them. “Lou will probably rest for a while and I can handle these monsters.” He said as he turned to Alexis and poked her belly, making a small giggle come from her.

“You sure? We don’t mind.” Niall said.

“Mate seriously it’s fine. Plus I want to think about the whole cafe thing and I can’t do that knowing you’ll be breathing down my neck.” He said through a chuckle.

Niall laughed himself and put his hands up in defeat. “Fine.” He said as he got up from the recliner.

“But thank you guys for everything. Really, both Lou and I appreciate it.” Harry said as he stood up to take Cody from his sister.

“No problem little bro. Need anything please call.” Gemma said seriously as she got her shoes and coat on.

“Will do.” Harry said through a small smile.

He said his goodbyes to his best mate and sister before closing the door and letting out a deep breath.

The rest of the night was a rather relaxing one compared to the past couple days they’ve had. Alexis helped with dinner as much as she could and Cody played in his playpen in the living room.

When Louis finally came out of the bedroom Harry and Alexis had finished eating dinner and Cody was asleep in the rocker. Harry had offered him some food but Louis didn’t want any, feeling like if he ate he would just throw up again so instead he laid on the couch and let Alexis snuggle on his chest as they watched The Little Mermaid for the thousandth time.

Once the movie was over Harry announced it was bedtime and had about a 15 minute argument with his daughter about getting pajamas on and telling her she needed to sleep in her own bed. And finally when she was in bed and had a book read to her Harry had quietly closed her door and walked out into the living room to get Cody down for bed. But what he found odd was that Louis had pushed their son’s crib in the living room.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked confused.

“Haz we haven’t done anything in 6 months and after today I’m really dying, so tonight we’re getting our bedroom to ourselves.” Louis stated as he placed a sleeping Cody in his crib.

“Lou…” Harry started off. “Babe your head and just-”

“I took my medicine, I feel fine, no great even. It’s not up for discussion.” Louis said as he started to walk towards his husband with a small smirk playing at his lips. “We can go nice and slow.” He said as he began snaking his arm around his husbands waste and nipping at the skin on his neck.

Harry let out a deep breath and ran his hand over his face, not quite sure this was the best idea. “I don’t know Lou…”

“Alright how about this, as soon as I feel anything, even the slightest bit of pain I’ll tell you and we’ll stop. Deal?” Louis asked.

Harry bit his lip because he really didn’t want Louis getting another headache, but at the same time he too was pretty desperate as they weren’t able to finish what they had started today. “Fine.” He muttered.

A wide smile came across Louis’ face and within a second his lips were on his husband’s, moving feverishly. Louis didn’t waste any time as he placed his hands on Harry’s hip and pushed him, trying to move them to the bedroom.

*~*

“Where are the kids?” Niall asked as he saw Louis and Harry approaching him.

“Dropped them off at my mum’s house.” Louis said as he and Harry met Niall on the corner of the street.

Niall nodded and smiled at the pair before looking directly at Harry. “You ready to see it?” He asked excitedly.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Harry said through a small grin. “Is the realtor inside?” He asked.

“Yeah, he’s ready to show us around inside.” Niall said happily as he led the pair inside the large building. “Welcome to your future cafe.” He said as they walked inside.

Harry rolled his eyes as he followed Niall. But he did have to admit that the building really was in great shape. It was spacious and just at a first glance Harry could imagine everything he could do to it.

“Ah Mr.Tomlinson, it’s great to meet you. Mr.Horan here has been talking my ear off about you.” The realtor said as he offered his hand to Harry. “I’m Jim.” He said, introducing himself.

“Nice to meet you too.” Harry said happily as he released his hand. “You can call me Harry, and this is my husband Louis.” He said, gesturing to the older lad who was aimlessly walking around the spacious room.

“Yeah, you’re a great player sir.” Jim said as he offered his hand to Louis. “I saw what happened at the game a couple days ago, it’s good to see you up.” He said through a chuckle.

Louis smiled at him and shook his hand. “Gave everyone a little scare then huh?” He asked.

“You have no idea.” Jim said pretty seriously. “So do you guys want to have a look around? Right now it’s basically just one huge room but Mr. Horan had mentioned something about a cafe and that could easily be done.” He said as he began to walk around the room.

Harry bit his lip and walked around, checking the floors and ceilings for any leaks or patches that would need to be fixed up, but overall everything looked great. He could picture where he could build the kitchen and put up a wall to block it and then even add a bar with stools across the room. On the walls he could put booths and then in the middle he could set up tables to hold two or four chairs. The more he pictured it the more he loved it.

“What do you think love?” Louis asked happily as he saw his husband go off into dream land.

“I love it.” Harry said through a soft smile.

“Really?!” Niall asked excitedly.

Harry nodded as he looked around the room again, just imagining everything he could do with this blank canvas. “I just… I don’t know if it’s the right time.” He said quietly.

“Harry c’mon.” Niall whined.

Louis rolled his eyes and shoved Niall away, knowing he would only make things worse. “Listen to me, don’t worry about what’s going on with me and footie. It’s your turn to start your dream.” He said softly to his husband. “Renovations will take a bit and while construction is going on make plans for the menu, do job interviews, and just get ready. I know you can do this.”

Harry nodded his head as he looked around the room again. The walls were bare and white, the floor would need to be replaced because he didn’t like the tile, but the ceiling was in perfect shape. The amount of money it would take to build and order everything though scared him and he didn’t know what he was going to do about that.

“It’s too much.” Harry said as he shook his head.

“Too much what? Money?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Harry nodded again as he really thought about how much this would be.

“Babe… I’m a professional footie player… Money is the last thing you should be worried about.” Louis said through a chuckle.”It’s an investment, and I believe in you. I know you can do this.” He said as he wrapped his arms around the younger lad’s waist.

“Lou I can’t have you do all of this for me.” Harry said as he shook his head.

“I want to!” Louis said, trying to get this through his head. “Hey! Jim! How much is this place?” He asked, getting the older man’s attention.

“Asking price is £250,000.” Jim said as he walked over to the pair.

Louis raised his eyebrows as he thought it would be more than that. “H let me do this. This is for you, and I know you’re ready for it.” He said softly. “Start your dream.” Louis said through a warm smile.

Harry looked around the place one more time and the only thing he saw what a beautifully decorated cafe with his name on the door. As he let out a small huff he turned back to his husband and kissed him gently, silently saying ‘okay’ and ‘thank you’, making Niall cheer and jump excitedly as he knew what that meant.

Louis smiled into the kiss and when Harry released him he turned back to Jim with a wide grin. “We’ll take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!!  
> And Happy Holidays :))


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language, except in the beginning with the tv talking.

“Louis!!” Harry yelled.

Louis perked his head up as he heard his husband’s panicked scream and quickly dropped the shirt he was about to put on and jogged into the living room. “What is it?! What’s wrong?!” He asked frantically.

“Nothings wrong! Look you’re on tv!” Harry said from his place on the couch with Cody in his arms.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he slowly made his way over to the couch and took a seat next to the younger lad. “What’re they sayin?” He asked, knowing he hasn’t done an interview in more than two weeks so there shouldn’t be anything for them to run.

Harry chuckled to himself as he glanced over at Louis. “They’re calling you England’s sexiest dad.” He said as he looked back to the tv.

“Really?!” Louis asked through a wide smile as he turned to the tv.

_“There’s no denying that Louis Tomlinson has captured the hearts of many women and even some men with his devastating good looks and sassy wit. Even though the 23 year old footie player is happily married with not one but two kids he continues to make the fans just fawn over him. But it’s easy to see how! Who doesn’t love a man who knows what he wants and is committed?!”_

As Louis was watching the lady on the tv he couldn’t help but just smile to himself. He glanced over at his husband who was quietly chuckling to himself and covering his mouth with his hand, definitely finding all of this ridiculous.

_“We’ve seen the way Tomlinson acts with his daughter and husband, and it’s clear that there is nothing but love in that family. And it’s not only the footie player that has stolen a couple hearts but his husband as well is on some people’s radars!!”_

At that Louis let out a barking laugh as he saw Harry turning bright red. The younger lad had hidden his face with his free hand, not believing what he was hearing.

_“Back in August the pair had taken their kids to the zoo with who we assume is a few of their friends and then their trusty body guards had tagged along as well. But there is no denying that only the weather was scorching hot that day.”_

At this point Louis wasn’t even trying to hide his amusement as on the screen pictures of him in his shorts, t-shirt, a snapback and aviators came on with Cody resting on his chest and then Alexis holding his hand as they walked. Both Louis and Alexis had wide smiles on their faces as they were talking about God only knows what at the time.

The next picture that came on was one of Harry in his own backwards snapback and aviators on as he had Cody lifted above his head and smiling at him, making the at the time two week old newborn grin back at him.

“You did look hot babe.” Louis said through a chuckle as he saw how his husband was a bit sweaty and his curls were pushed back behind his snapback. Plus it was backwards on him and that only made him look better.

Harry couldn’t even say anything as he looked at the screen, still not believing that this news lady was calling him hot.

_“Now as I said this family has nothing but love for each other. Just looking between them and their kids or just Louis and Harry themselves anyone can see it. But there is just one thing I’m curious about.”_

As Louis heard that he stopped his quiet laughter and took his eyes off his husband to the tv, wanting to hear what ridiculous crap the news was going to be saying about them now.

_“When the first little Tomlinson was born the pair was eager to give us updates and details on their little girl, but we’ve found that with their second child things have changed a bit. The only thing we know about the newest Tomlinson is that they have a little boy and that he was born in the beginning of August, but that’s it. We don’t know his name, or even what he really looks like as the pair seems to be hiding him from us. Yes, we’ve all just seen pictures from the trip to the zoo but even then we couldn’t get a good glimpse of him. By now he’s nearing 5 months old and we’re craving just a little bit of info on him.”_

Harry bit his lip as he heard what the lady on the tv was saying. He doesn’t want to say that it’s true that they were kind of hiding Cody from the media, but it somewhat was. Not for the reason of being embarrassed or ashamed of their son, it was more about that once the media found out about his deafness there was no doubt that they would have a field day with it. Harry and Louis knew that once they found out there would be no stopping the paps and reporters on the ‘famous Louis Tomlinson’ having a deaf son.

_“Hopefully the pair will decide to introduce the newest little Tomlinson to someone, because we’re all a bit desperate at this point.”_

Louis looked over to Harry and saw him biting his lip, knowing that the younger lad didn’t want the media bothering them about Cody, and he didn’t want it either. But sooner or later they were going to find out, and Louis knew that when they did there were going to have a lot of questions asked as to how he got deaf.

_“But anyway in other news with the Tomlinsons, just two weeks ago we saw the footie player get a nasty blow to the head and was reportedly unconscious for nearly 6 hours afterwards.”_

Harry glanced over at Louis and saw that the older lad had his eyebrows furrowed as he was watching the video of him getting kicked. Louis had forgotten it had even happened so he was watching this for the first time and when he saw himself get kicked even he couldn’t help but let his jaw go slack.

“Oh shit.” Louis muttered as he saw how much it must’ve hurt.

Well Louis knows how much it hurts but just seeing it, it looked so much worse. One second he was juggling the ball on his knee and the next he was laying on his back in the middle of the pitch, motionless.

_“Now as soon as we saw the footie player fall the stadium went quiet but it wasn’t until we saw his husband running onto the pitch and break down that the place went near silent.”_

Louis had his eyes locked on the screen as he saw Harry sprinting onto the pitch and push past everyone before kneeling next to his limp body. Just at how the younger lad was reacting Louis felt near to tears as Joey and Marcus were holding him back and Harry was a sobbing mess as the medics carried Louis away.

He glanced over at Harry and already saw his husband looking at him with a tight lined smile.

_“And it seemed as though Harry wasn’t the only Tomlinson that was a crying mess. When we tried to catch him at the hospital Louis was taken to we saw their daughter and son in tears as Harry covered their heads and carried them in, still crying himself. But good news for the little family is that the footie player did indeed wake up and is now back home and resting, taking a bit of much needed time off. He will rejoin the team in two weeks and hopefully bring them back to their winning streak as Manchester hasn’t been quite as good without their captain.”_

The living room was quiet as the news had switched to something else. Louis looked over to Harry and saw him resting his head back against the couch and letting out a few deep breaths.

“Babe I didn’t know I put you guys through that.” Louis said quietly.

Harry looked over at his husband and raised his eyebrows at him. “Lou you were passed out cold and we had no clue what was going on with you… Did you really not think that we were all kinda freakin out a bit?” He asked through a chuckle. “And besides it’s not like it’s your fault.”

“Still feel bad.” Louis breathed out as he combed his fingers through his hair.

“You’re better now love, it’s fine.” Harry said through a soft smile. “Your bruising is just a yellow color now and you nose is healing up. We’re all okay.” He said as he looked over his husband.

Louis nodded and bit his lip. “Yeah I didn’t wake up with a headache this morning and I was actually in the middle of changing so I could go to the gym.” He said as he realized he was still shirtless.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and he shifted Cody in his arms as he felt the four month old squirming. “Are you sure about that? I mean I don’t want you to get a headache in the middle of working out.” He said quietly.

“Babe I haven’t worked out in two weeks and I know I’m already behind with the team. I don’t want to waste another day if I feel fine.” Louis said as he pushed himself off the couch.

Harry let out a deep breath and reluctantly nodded. “Just please stop if you don’t feel well.”

“I think I’m just gonna work on arms and do some leg presses or something. I don’t want to move around too fast today.” Louis said as he made his way to the bedroom, knowing he had to take it easy.

“Good.” Harry said through a small smile. “I’m just gonna put this guy down for his nap and then go over some designs for the cafe. Niall said he might drop by.” He said.

Louis laughed to himself as he pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed his workout bag. “You really want Niall here with both the kids sleeping? Al will wake up within a matter of minutes of him being here and then she’ll want to wake Cody up to play.” He said through a chuckle as he walked back out to the living room.

Harry shrugged as he stood up from the couch and walked over to the bassinet and gently placing a tired Cody down. “I’ll just tell him to be quiet. I want to start designing right away so we can get to renovations.”

“Alright babe, whatever you want.” Louis said as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. “I’ll be back in about two hours.”

“Okay, see you when you get back.” Harry said through a small smile as he walked Louis to the door and opened it for him.

Louis grinned back at him before getting on his toes and kissing the younger lad sweetly. “Love you.” He said through his grin.

“Love you too. Get a good workout in.” Harry said before connecting their lips one more time and saying his final goodbyes.

*~*

“Bababa. Bababababa.”

 _What’re you saying big guy?_ Louis asked through a smile.

“Lou c’mon.” Harry huffed as his husband was lagging behind.

“What’re we looking for again?” Louis asked as he pushed the cart forward through the aisle of toys.

“Al said something about a princess tent and or a castle or somethin for her birthday.” Harry said as he kept his eyes locked on the shelves of toys, looking for this tent.

“Can’t believe she’s turning four in a week.” Louis muttered.

It felt just like yesterday his babygirl was born and now here she was forming full sentences and talking about going to school in the fall.

“I know…” Harry said quietly, himself not believing how fast his daughter was growing up.

“Bababa!!” Cody yelled as he reached for his father.

Louis winced a bit as Cody was shouting. He knew that his son didn’t necessarily have volume control as he couldn’t tell how loud he was being, but he hoped that as he got further into his therapy he would start to understand. Louis doesn’t know how but he had noticed that Cody was already starting to talk more normally. His voice didn’t sound as nasally and Louis didn’t know how Kate was able to help him with it, but with every therapy session his speech was getting better and better even though he could only say ‘baba’.

 _Cody quiet. No yelling._ Louis signed, remembering how Kate had told him and Harry to try and teach Cody how being too loud felt and to call him out on it whenever he did it.

“Should we get her a dollhouse or something?” Harry asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“She’s been really into the whole drawing and painting thing so why don’t we get her an easel or more art supplies?” Louis suggested as he really didn’t want to have any more little toys to stub his toes on.

Harry hummed to himself as that was actually a really good idea. The pair made their way to the art aisle and Harry began looking through the shelves and dropping some paints and colored pencils into the cart.

“If we got her an easel though where would we put it?” Harry asked as he saw an easel but it seemed a bit big. “I mean we don’t have any room in the living room and Al’s room is gonna explode from all the toys she already has in there.”

“This is why we should move.” Louis muttered under his breath.

Harry glanced over at Louis and rolled his eyes as he heard him talk about moving. “Should we get it or not?” He asked, still unsure.

“She already has that table set up in the living room so we shouldn’t bother. Just get her some more art stuff.” Louis said as he slowly followed Harry and made faces at Cody, successfully making the 5 month old smile.

Harry nodded as he scanned through the shelves, grabbing various art supplies and coloring books. They had already gotten her some other toys and new clothes but today they were finishing up their birthday and Christmas shopping while Alexis was out with Gemma, Perrie and Sophia.

“Babe can we grab lunch? I’m kind of dying.” Louis complained as his stomach wouldn’t stop growling.

“We still have to get things for your sisters and the boys though.” Harry said as they made their way to the check out line.

“Can we just do it after?” Louis whined.

“Bababa!!” Cody yelled as he pointed a little finger at his daddy.

Harry chuckled to himself as he saw his son. “Even Cody is telling you to shut up.” He said through a smile.

“Oh my God!! It’s Louis Tomlinson!!!”

Louis turned around quickly and saw three girls gawking at him. He groaned to himself and ran a hand through his hair before letting out a deep breath and politely waving at them.

“Harry c’mon let’s finish this up so we can go.” Louis said, not wanting a crowd to start forming, especially because they didn’t have Paul or Mark with them.

Harry nodded and as quickly as the pair could they got checked out and made their way out of the store without any big problems. They got to the car and got Cody settled before taking off for the road.

“So… Lunch?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows as he glanced over at his husband.

Harry let out a deep breath and looked to the clock and saw that they did have some extra time. “Yeah we can get lunch.”

Louis was so happy he was nearly jumping in his seat and Harry couldn’t help but laugh at how his 23 year old husband and father to both of his children was acting like a child himself.

The pair made the easy drive to a small restaurant in town square per Harry’s request as he didn’t want to go too far from the shops. When they got to the restaurant Louis grabbed Cody’s carrier and then took Harry’s hand in his before heading inside.

They got seated easily enough and when people saw Louis and Harry they both waved and said a polite ‘hello’. They were asked to take pictures and they did but asked that they not be posted anywhere until they left.

“C’mere big guy.” Harry muttered to himself as he reached into Cody’s carrier and pulled the 5 month old out.

“Haz do you really have to do that here?” Louis asked as he looked up from his menu and saw that Harry was getting Cody’s ear drops out.

“We do it at the same time everyday Lou, and guess what time it is?” Harry asked as he positioned Cody in his arms.

“Babe he’s gonna start wailin like he always does.”

Harry rolled his eyes and uncapped the bottle before bringing it to Cody’s ear and squeezing it so two drops would come out. As soon as he did that Cody began to whimper and then let out a quiet cry as he never liked having the liquid in his ear.

Louis watched on sadly as he always hated it when Cody cried because of his ear drops. _Just one more week of them buddy, then you’re done._ He signed as his son was looking at him through glassy eyes.

By the time Harry was done with the ear drops Cody was crying and the younger lad had tried to rock him in his arms to calm the 5 month old down.

Louis let out a deep breath as people were starting to look over at them but then they recognized the footie player and got excited. “H give him here.” He said as his son wouldn’t stop crying.

Harry looked up at his husband and nodded slightly as he passed Cody to Louis. And it was almost immediate that Cody stopped crying once he was in his daddy’s arms. Harry bit his lip as he noticed that that was happening more and more. He would pick Cody up if he was crying and the baby wouldn’t stop, he just cried and cried until Louis stepped in. And as soon as Louis had Cody in his arms the 5 month old would go quiet and snuggle into his chest. Harry didn’t get it. He didn’t know if he was doing something wrong or what. But all he knew was that day by day it seemed that Cody was growing less and less fond of his papa.

“What’re you getting love?” Louis asked as he balanced Cody in one arm and then held his menu in his free hand.

Harry blinked a few times as Louis brought him out of his thoughts and stuttered to himself as he hadn’t even touched his menu. “Um I uh, I don’t know yet.” He said as he picked up his menu and squinted his eyes to read the tiny letters.

Louis furrowed his eyes as he looked up and at his husband. “You alright?” He asked.

“Hm?” Harry asked as he glanced up. “Oh um yeah, I’m fine.” He said, waving it off.

Louis looked at him for a minute or two before biting his lip and nodding slowly. He knew something was going on with Harry but he had no idea what, he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

When the waitress came and got both of their orders Harry made a quick bottle for Cody and passed it Louis as the 5 month old didn’t want to leave his father’s arms and they may as well feed him.

“So I got a call the other day from CHAMPS.” Louis began as he placed the bottle in Cody’s mouth.

“Alright, and?” Harry asked through a chuckle.

“They want us to do another ad for them. My contract ended about 6 months ago with them and they want to do another photoshoot and everything.” Louis said as he looked down at Cody who had his eyes closed while he was eating.

“Us?” Harry asked confused.

“Yeah, you, me, Al and Cody.” Louis said. “I guess they loved the pictures of the three of us and now that we have Cody it’ll only make it better.”

Harry hummed to himself and nodded. “Alright, sounds good I guess. You get the contract?”

“Already signed it. We have the photoshoot next Sunday.”

Harry raised his eyebrows just as the waitress brought their drinks over and left again. “You what?” He asked.

Louis looked up at Harry and he saw that the younger lad looked a little mad. “It was the same one as last time but they’re paying me more cause I’m more popular than I was in uni. It’s not a big deal H.” He said plainly.

Harry let out a deep breath and ran a hand over his face. “I just wish you told me before you did anything.”

“Sorry.” Louis muttered. “I just didn’t think it was a problem.”

“You know me Lou, I just like planning things and knowing stuff beforehand.” Harry said through a light chuckle.

“Well at least I didn’t tell you the day before the photoshoot.” Louis joked back.

Harry hummed to himself as he laughed. “I wanted to take the kids to see Santa next weekend though. Get them all dressed up and take a picture.”

Louis chuckled to himself as he could only imagine what horrid Christmas outfits Harry had picked out for the kids. “We can do that Saturday after the game if you want. Maybe we can even go out to dinner afterwards.” He suggested.

“You aren’t playing are you?” Harry asked worriedly as he knew that Louis still got a headache at least once a day.

“No.” Louis said as he shook his head and took Cody’s bottle out of his mouth so he could burp him. “Just watching the boys, giving my support.”

“Oh, okay good.” Harry said through a small smile. “When are you gonna start playing again?”

“Uhm Monday I’m going back to practice but the game next weekend is the last one until we go to France. So the two weeks leading up to France we’re gonna be training a bunch, and to be honest I’m terrified.” Louis said as he laughed to himself.

“Why?” Harry asked though his own laugh.

“Cause we gotta win and to win we need to train hard. It’s just gonna suck and I know I’m gonna be sore.” Louis said, already dreading the next couple weeks.

“Well then I’ll keep the kids out of your hair and you can rest up before you leave.” Harry breathed out.

“Babe you’re in the middle of designing the cafe, I can’t dump that on you.” Louis said as he shook his head.

“Well I have a meeting with the architect and designer on Thursday, they’re coming over to the flat. Ni is gonna be there too, helpin out, but once we have everything planned out they’re gonna get started right away on renovations.” Harry said through a soft smile.

Louis grinned to himself as he saw how happy Harry was whenever he talked about the cafe. “I'm really proud of you babe.” He said softly. “And do you want me to take the kids out so you have some quiet time?”

“Please.” Harry said through a chuckle just as the waitress placed their food in front of them. “We shouldn’t be longer than three hours or so.”

Louis waved it off as he placed Cody back in his carrier and picked up his fork. “Don’t worry about it love, just text when we can come home. Take as long as you need.”

“Where are you gonna take the kids?” Harry asked before taking a bite of his food.

Louis shrugged. “I dunno maybe we’ll go shopping or to my mums.” He said with his mouth full.

Harry nodded and smiled at the older lad, grateful that he was going to take the kids out. He doesn't know how well designing would have gone with an overly hyper toddler and a newborn that had come to love to screech at the top of his lungs.

“Babababa!! Bababa!!!”

Louis perked his head up and looked to his son who was reaching for him and screaming as he wanted attention.

 _No._ Louis signed and mouthed as Cody was yelling. _No yelling. We need to be quiet._ He signed.

“Do you really think that helps?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he looked between his husband and son.

“Why wouldn’t it?” Louis asked. “I mean when Al was his age we did the same thing when she got too loud, we’re just signing it instead of speaking it.”

“Bababa! Babababa!” Cody said just a bit quieter as he continued to reach for his daddy from inside the carrier.

 _That’s better buddy, good job. Maybe just a little bit quieter and we’ll be perfect._ Louis signed through a smile as he looked at his son. “See?” He asked as he turned to Harry and chuckled to himself.

Harry hummed, and just as he was about to say something he looked up and saw someone taking pictures of them. “Lou.” He said as he nodded to a girl a few feet away from them.

“What?” Louis asked as he turned to where Harry was nodding and saw a girl maybe in her late teens. “Excuse me.” He said grabbing her attention.

The girl went wide eyed as she saw Louis Tomlinson talking to her and before thinking of doing anything else she scurried away, leaving Louis and Harry confused.

“I was just gonna ask if she could not post those anywhere but whatever.” Louis muttered to himself as he turned back to his food.

When the pair was done eating Louis paid for the check and they made their way hand in hand outside to the car, but of course there had to be about 4 paps waiting for them outside.

Louis kept his head down and wrapped a protective arm around Harry as he tightened his grip on Cody’s carrier. They got to the car and Louis made sure Harry got in as he got Cody in. The entire time cameras were shoved in his face and questions about their son was spewing from all of the men as they followed Louis around the car, but Louis stayed silent the entire time. He knew though that sooner or later the media was going to find out what was going on with Cody and all Louis could do was prepare himself for the nonstop questions that were bound to come their way.

*~*

“Louis! What a nice surprise!” Julie said as she saw the younger lad on the pitch, congratulating some of his teammates after they had won the game.

“Hey, I haven’t seen ya in awhile.” Louis said through a smile as he walked closer to her and the camera.

“How are you feeling? I see the bruising got a lot better.” Julie noted.

“Yeah, barely even there.” Louis said happily. “But I feel fine. The first two weeks were pure hell though, really, I mean I think I spent 75% of my time in bed with the blinds closed.” He said through a chuckle.

“Really?” Julie asked worriedly. “Well it’s good that you’re better now. I’m sure Harry had a rough time with the kids and then taking care of you as well.”

“I have to give it to him I mean he’s been incredible.” Louis said, still not believing everything Harry did for him when he wasn’t feeling well. “He was doing a lot of driving around for our son, and taking care of him and Alexis, and on top of that he had to take care of me and I was probably worse than the kids.” He said through a quiet laugh.

Julie chuckled to herself and nodded at the younger lad. “Is he with you today? It’s not often you come to games by yourself.” She said, turning the microphone back to Louis.

Louis nodded and he looked around the pitch for Harry. “There he is.” He said through a smile as he saw Harry talking to Joey and Marcus. “Hazza!!” Louis yelled, gaining his husband’s attention.

Harry perked his head up as he heard Louis call for him, and his face fell when he saw his husband talking with Julie. He knew she was going to ask questions about Cody so he just let out a deep breath and said his goodbye’s to Marcus and Joey before securing Alexis’ hand in his own and shifting a crying Cody on his chest.

 _What’s going on monster? Why’re you crying?_ Louis signed as he took Cody from Harry and rocked him gently, wanting his cries to stop.

Harry let out a deep breath because of course as soon as Cody was in Louis’ arms he stopped crying.

“I’m sorry, um Louis did you just do sign language?” Julie asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Louis was smiling down at Cody as he had stopped crying and when he looked back at Julie she was looking right back at him extremely confused. “Oh um, yeah well-”

“Cody no hear.” Alexis piped in.

Harry nearly choked on air as he heard his daughter. “Alexis.” He warned as he picked up his daughter.

Julie stood there in shock as she heard the three year old. “Your son can’t hear?” She asked quietly.

Harry looked to Louis and bit his lip as he wasn’t quite sure what to do. He saw the older lad let out a deep breath before turning back to Julie.

“Yeah, he’s deaf.” Louis said as he shifted his son in his arms. “But that’s okay, right big guy?” He asked Cody through a smile as he lifted him above his head and kissed his chubby cheek, making the five month old giggle.

“Is that why we haven’t seen much of him?” Julie asked.

Louis shrugged. “It’s not like we’re trying to hide him, it’s just that we don’t want the media breathing down our necks about him. He’s no different than Al is, but Harry and I both know how the media likes to take stories and blow them up.” He explained.

Julie nodded as she looked to Louis and then to the baby in his arms. “If you don’t mind me asking how did he become deaf?” She asked.

Harry’s breath hitched and he already felt the guilt come over him as he heard Julie. He hated that question. Sure it’s only come up a few times, but every time it did Harry had to remember to keep his head on straight and not let the tears slip from his eyes.

“That’s just how he was born. But to be honest Harry and I were just so happy that he was finally with us and was overall healthy. We couldn’t ask for a better little boy.” Louis said through a soft smile.

Alexis furrowed her eyebrows as she heard her daddy. “But papa got in-”

“Alexis.” Harry whispered to her as he heard what she was about to say. “Stop. No more.” He whispered sternly so only she could hear.

Julie looked between Alexis and Harry at the same time that Louis was looking at his daughter with wide eyes. But thankfully Julie passed it off as nothing.

“So how has it been for you two? Clearly you’re learning sign language but what else has been going on?” Julie asked the pair.

“Well Cody has therapy about three times a week, just working on speech and his other senses. But other than that not much really, just living our day to day crazy lives.” Louis said through a shrug. “Wait! Actually Harry is in the process of opening his own cafe.” He said happily.

Julie raised her eyebrows and smiled to herself as she heard Louis. “Wow Harry, congrats. Do you know when it will be open?” She asked.

Harry grinned to himself and shook his head. “Not for a little while, we haven’t even started renovations. But hopefully by the time Cody is 1 we’ll be well on our way.” He said.

“You boys seem busy.” Julie said through a chuckle as she looked at the small family.

“Yeah with these two monsters, Harry’s cafe and then me getting my head kicked in it hasn’t been the easiest past couple weeks.” Louis said jokingly. “But today we’re actually planning on seeing Santa.” He said through a wide smile as he turned to look at his daughter.

“Santa!! Papa, daddy we go now!!!” Alexis yelled excitedly.

Louis and Harry chuckled at their daughter, as they saw how excited she was. But for days now Alexis has been jumping around just at the thought of seeing Santa.

“Bababa!!!” Cody shrieked as he saw his sister jumping around.

Louis winced as Cody yelled, this one being the loudest of the day. _Buddy no more screaming, we need to be quiet_. He signed and once he was done he put a finger to his mouth and looked down at his son with raised eyebrows.

Cody stared blankly up at his daddy for a second before giggling and putting his little hand over his mouth, almost seeming like he was trying to mimic his father’s action.

Louis smiled do at his son and kissed him on the head as he felt like Cody was really starting to understand. He couldn’t do the actions, but maybe, just maybe he was starting to recognize them.

“Sorry, he doesn’t really have volume control.” Harry said as he shifted Alexis on his hip.

“Papa, Santa.” Alexis whined.

“Alright, alright, let’s go see Santa.” Harry said through a chuckle. “It was nice seeing you again Julie.”

“And you.” Julie said happily. “I look forward to meeting up with the Tomlinsons again sometime, and have fun seeing Santa.” She said through a smile to Alexis.

Louis and Harry said their final goodbyes before making their way towards the exit and meeting up with Paul and Mark so they could go to the mall and visit Santa. Once they were past the paps that were waiting outside the stadium the pair made it to the car and Louis and Harry set to work on getting their kids in their Christmas outfits.

Alexis was nearly squealing as she was talking on and on about Santa and how she couldn’t wait to see him as Cody was laying on Louis’ thighs with a blank stare as his daddy changed him. By the time they were done Alexis was in a classic red Christmas dress and Cody had on black pants, a red button down and a charcoal sweater vest with a reindeer on it.

“What have you done to my children?” Louis muttered as they were getting Alexis and Cody buckled in their seats.

“C’mon! They look cute!!” Harry gushed as he looked between his adorable kids.

Louis let out a breath as he looked at his son and then to his daughter. “Alexis looks beautiful as always and I guess my little guy looks pretty handsome as well.” He said through a chuckle.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you guys.” Paul began as he kept his eyes on the road. “Why does Cody have blonde hair?” He asked as he saw that the 5 month olds hair was really starting to come in.

“I had blonde hair up until I was about 2 or so and then it turned brown over time.” Harry explained through a smile as he looked down at his son.

“No doubt in my mind he’s gonna grow up and be Harold’s twin.” Louis said through his own light laugh.

“Poor kid.” Harry joked, making the three other men in the car laugh.

As Louis laughed to himself he looked over at Harry and rolled his eyes because if Cody really was going to look like Harry then he knew that his son was going to be a heartbreaker.

When they pulled up to the mall Louis grabbed the stroller and put Cody’s carrier in it as Harry got Alexis settled in the little seat in front of the carrier.  Louis pushed the double stroller forward as he, Harry, Paul and Mark made their way through the mall and in search of Santa, and as soon as they saw him Alexis nearly climbed out of her seat she was so excited.

“Daddy hurry!!” She yelled.

“Sweetheart there’s a line.” Louis said through a chuckle.

Alexis groaned as she saw the never ending line and Louis almost did as well because he really wanted to get in and out so a crowd wouldn’t form. But with Paul and Mark they were able to make their way in line without any big problems.

“Bababa!”

Louis looked down and saw Cody whining as he reached for him. So he let out a deep breath and unbuckled his son from the carrier before pulling him into his chest and kissing his head.

“Lou I think some people saw the interview you did with Julie.” Harry whispered quietly as he saw nearly everyone looking at them and whispering amongst themselves.

“Are you kidding me? It was only an hour ago.” Louis groaned.

“Do you not want to take pictures with fans today sir?” Paul asked.

“No, but I’ll sign a few things.” Louis said as he knew that if he took any photos even more people would show up.

Paul and Mark nodded as they shuffled forward in line. Other families were surrounding them with their own kids dressed in ridiculously cute Christmas outfits and Louis couldn’t help but find all of it completely adorable.

He looked down at his own daughter and he saw his beautiful little girl in her pretty dress, waiting impatiently to see the big guy in red. Louis couldn’t believe that in just over a week his babygirl was going to be four years old. It seems like just yesterday he was holding her in the hospital room for the first time and falling in love at first sight. It felt like just yesterday Louis was scolding his best mates for holding his newborn daughter the wrong way, and was fearful that they would accidentally crush her. But in just a week she wouldn’t be that babygirl in anymore. She was going to be four years old and a big girl who is going to go to the school in the fall and learn how to really read and write, make all of the these milestone marks that are going to set her up for the rest of her life.

“Lou, c’mon we’re next.” Harry said, taking the older lad out of his thoughts.

“Hm? Oh yeah, right.” Louis stuttered out as Harry pushed the stroller to the side and picked Alexis out of it.

“Santa!!” Alexis cheered as she saw the big man in red.

“Ho ho ho! I see the Tomlinsons came to visit!!” Santa said in his booming voice as he recognized the pair.

“Papa he knows us!!” Alexis squealed as she jumped in her father’s arms.

“Of course he knows us sweetheart, he’s Santa.” Harry said through a chuckle as he walked towards the older man and placed Alexis on his lap.

“Should I give him Cody too, or do them one at a time?” Louis asked Harry.

“No I want them together.”

Louis nodded and smiled at the man playing Santa before gently placing his son in his arms. But it wasn’t even two seconds later when Cody started whining and was just about to start crying. Louis let out a deep breath and picked his son back up, not understanding why Cody has recently started crying if he’s in anyone elses arms but his his.

“Sorry he’s a daddy’s boy.” Louis muttered to the older man. “Haz what should I do?”

“Sit on his lap.” Harry said like it was obvious.

“What?” Louis asked quietly as his eyes widened.

“Lou just sit on his lap, it’ll take two seconds. I just want them in the picture together, c’mon.” Harry huffed.

“Daddy hurry.” Alexis whined as she just wanted to take the picture and then tell Santa what she wanted for Christmas.

Louis gulped and looked down at Santa who was looking right back at him with raised eyebrows as he chuckled to himself. “You mind?” Louis asked through a huff.

“Of course not.” Santa said through a heavy laugh.

Louis gave him a tight lined smile before shuffling over to his free right leg and taking a seat. He could see that basically everyone was looking at him, and what made it even worse was that they were taking pictures of the footie player as they laughed to themselves. Louis couldn’t help but blush as he settled Cody on his leg and let the five month old rest against his chest. He made sure that Cody’s and Alexis’ outfits were in order before looking back up.

“Louis you need to smile!” Harry said as they were getting ready to take the picture.

Louis narrowed his eyes at his husband, making Paul and Mark laugh as they saw how ridiculous the younger lad looked. But Louis huffed and smiled anyway as he made sure both of his kids were looking at the camera.

Alexis’ smile was so bright it could have blinded anyone within a mile radius, making Louis’ own smile grow. Cody on the other hand was just babbling to himself as he looked near the camera where his papa was trying to get his attention.

They heard the countdown from the little elf who was standing at the camera and when the bright flash went off Louis made sure to have a convincing smile on as he sat on some man’s lap.

“So what would you like for Christmas this year?” Santa asked softly as he looked down at the toddler in his lap.

If possible Alexis’ smile doubled in size as she gestured for Santa to come closer so she could whisper to him. And Louis tried to lean in as well so he could hear his daughter and maybe get an idea as to what to get her for Christmas but the three year old was somehow being quiet enough so her daddy couldn’t hear her.

But when she pulled away Santa had furrowed eyebrows and stuttered a bit before he looked down at the baby in Louis’ arms. “I’ll see what I can do sweetheart.” He said quietly.

Alexis gave him a toothed grin before wrapping her arms around him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She said.

Louis smiled as he saw his daughter so happy but he couldn’t help but wonder what she had asked for.

“What about this little guy?” Santa asked as he turned to the newborn.

Louis chuckled to himself as he looked down at his son who was sucking on his two little fingers. “I think he just wants his sister to stop trying to play dress up with him.” He said as he looked over at Alexis who was giggling to herself.

Santa chuckled at the younger lad before raising his eyebrows at him. “And what about you?” He asked.

“Me?” Louis asked through a laugh.

Santa nodded and at this point Harry, Paul, and Mark had to cover their mouths from laughing so hard.

“Uhm alright…” Louis said as he thought about it, but when he looked over at his husband immediately something came to mind. He let out a deep breath and leaned into Santa to whisper to him. “I want my husband to stop feeling guilty.” Louis said quietly through a small frown.

When he pulled away Louis could see the older man looking at him quizzically and all Louis could do was give him a tight lined smile.

“Lou, H why don’t you two get your picture taken?” Paul asked through a snicker.

“What? No, no I’m good thanks.” Harry said as he went to pick up his daughter from Santa’s lap.

Louis smirked to himself as he waved Paul over to take Cody. “No, c’mon love, it’ll be cute.” He said.

“Yeah papa!! You need to tell Santa what you want!” Alexis said happily.

Harry looked between his daughter and husband and let out a deep breath as he passed Alexis to Mark. “You’re the worst.” He muttered as he took a seat on the older man’s leg.

“What? That’s not the attitude to have when you see Santa!” Santa said through a wide smile.

“Yeah Harold, apologize.” Louis said through a chuckle.

Harry narrowed his eyes at his husband and let out a small huff before looking back to Santa who was looking back at him expectantly. “Sorry Santa.” He said quietly.

“That’s better.” Louis said through a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes before he turned to the camera as they counted down from ten.

“Louis! You can’t do gang signs when you’re taking a picture with Santa!!” Harry said.

“C’mon Harry who doesn’t love this?” Louis said through a chuckle as he brought up his right hand and made a ‘W’ with his fingers.

Harry looked at his husband with wide eyes and he never understood why he married such a goof. Maybe it was the whole he loves him thing but right now Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly and turn to the camera and smile.

“So what would you like for Christmas?” Santa asked Harry once the picture was taken.

Harry bit his lip and glanced at Louis before leaning into Santa to whisper to him. “I want my son to not blame me.” He barely whispered.

When he pulled away Harry saw his husband looking at him with a questioned gaze, seemingly trying to figure out what he had said. But Harry just let out a quiet breath and thanked Santa before getting off his lap and heading towards Paul and Mark to get his kids in the stroller.

“Hey, it was great meeting you Mr.Tomlinson. Can’t wait for you to get back out there and playing.” Santa said as the younger lad got off his lap.

“Thanks mate.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle as he offered his hand to the older man to shake.

Santa shook his hand with a wide smile on his face and said a final goodbye to the family before looking to see what child was going to be sitting on his lap next.

The pair made their way out of the mall with Louis pushing the double stroller and Mark and Paul trying desperately to keep people at bay as they saw the footie player.

The crowd was yelling and some people were pushing and trying to take pictures but Louis and Harry kept their heads down and Alexis tucked her own head into her papa’s neck.

As bad as it sounds Louis is almost grateful that at times like these Cody couldn’t hear. He couldn’t hear the shouts and different people yelling from all over the place because Louis knew that if his son could hear them that he would start crying in a millisecond.

By the time they got to the car Alexis couldn’t stop raving about Santa how she wished that he would bring her her present. And when Harry asked what she wanted she automatically turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

“If I tell you it no come.” Alexis said sternly.

Harry raised his eyebrows at her and then looked to his husband who was snickering to himself. Of course his daughter was bound to get at least some of Louis’ sass.

“What about you love? What did you ask for?” Louis asked.

The smallest of smiles came to Harry as he looked at the older lad. “If I tell you it won’t come.” He said quietly.

*~*

“Papa!! Daddy!!! Up it’s Christmas!!” Alexis screamed at the top of her lungs as she barged into her father’s room.

Louis grumbled to himself as Alexis climbed on the bed but it was only a second later that he felt a little body drop onto his and a knee connect with a not so pleasant place.

“Fuck!” He yelled as he tried to cover himself and pain just electrified his entire body.

“Lou what’re you-” Harry began but as he turned to see his husband he saw him bright red and just in pure agony.

“Daddy that word is-”

“Sweetheart why don’t you wait for us in the living room okay? We need to get dressed, we’ll be out quickly.” Harry said as he sat up and wanted his daughter out of the room so Louis could regain his composure and so they could clothe themselves.

Alexis huffed and shuffled off her father’s bed but was still confused as to why her daddy looked like he was going to cry.

“Lou you alright?” Harry asked worriedly as he reached for the older lad’s arm to make him face him.

Louis kept his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to ignore the pain and he gave his husband a thumbs up. “Never better.” He choked out.

Harry chuckled to himself as he pecked Louis’ lips and swung his legs over the bed. He searched the floor for his briefs and then Louis, tossing them to the older lad. Harry gathered all of their clothes that were carelessly thrown off last night and made Louis get out of bed so their daughter wouldn’t come rushing back in and complain that they were taking too long.

“C’mon old man, get up.” Harry said as Louis was very slowly but surely making his way out of bed.

“I’m 24.” Louis grumbled as he pulled on his briefs. “I’m hardly old.”

Harry hummed to himself as he pulled on a jumper and walked over to his husband to wrap his arms around him. “Three years older than me.” He said before leaning down and kissing the older lad.

“Yeah for not even two months.” Louis said through a chuckle as he pecked Harry’s lips one more time and pulled away so he could finish getting dressed.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly at the older lad and waited until he was fully dressed before they made their way out to the living room.

Last night the pair had put Cody’s crib in the living room as they needed some private time but when they went to get him up they saw Alexis standing on her tippy toes and trying to peer into his crib.

“Cody… Time to get up, Santa come.” Alexis said softly.

“What’re you doing sweetheart?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows as Alexis knew that Cody couldn’t hear her.

Alexis got off her toes and slumped her shoulders as she looked at her daddies. “I see if Santa bring my present.” She said quietly.

If possible both Louis and Harry got even more confused as they looked at their daughter.

“What did you want him to bring?” Louis asked, not quite sure why she would be talking to Cody and then talk about a present.

Alexis bit her lip as she looked back at her baby brother. “I ask Santa for Cody to hear.” She barely said as she didn’t meet her father’s eye.

Harry felt his breath get caught in his throat and already he could feel himself getting worked up.

Louis looked at his daughter shocked for a second before quickly turning to his husband. “Harry…” He said quietly as he already saw tears form in the younger lad’s eyes.

Harry put his hand up and wiped his eyes as he shook his head. “Just give me a second.” He breathed out before walking out of the living room.

Louis watched sadly as Harry made his way out of the room, undoubtedly going to their bathroom to cry. But he knew that he had to stay with Alexis otherwise she’d be a crying mess as well.

“Papa okay?” Alexis asked confused.

Louis bit his lip and nodded as he walked over to his daughter to kiss her on the head. “Yeah love, he’ll be okay.” He said quietly.

“Cody still no hear?” Alexis asked as her daddy picked up her baby brother from his crib.

“No sweetheart, he still can’t hear.” Louis said as he pulled a sleepy Cody into his chest. “But that’s okay, isn’t it big guy?” He asked as he lifted his son above his head and made a funny face at him before kissing his chubby little cheek.

“Santa no bring my present.” Alexis said through a frown as she slumped over to the couch.

Louis let out a deep breath as he looked to his daughter. “I don’t think he brought mine either bug.” He said quietly as he glanced at the doorway, just wanting Harry to come back. “Looks like he brought you some other things though so when papa comes back we’ll dive right in.” Louis said through a small smile.

When Harry did come back into the living room Louis saw that he had tear stained cheeks and pink eyes, but he wore a smile as he told their daughter to pick up one of her many presents laying under their tree.

And when everyone was done giving gifts Alexis had a pile of new toys as did Cody with plenty of new clothes. Alexis’ face the entire time was priceless as she opened present after present, and Louis and Harry couldn’t stop the wide smiles that came to their faces as they saw how happy their daughter was. Even Cody was smiling to himself as his daddy picked up one of his new stuffed animals and had it pretend to eat him, making a loud giggle escape from the five month old.

Louis and Harry had exchanged their own gifts and each time they opened a box or bag they gave each other a kiss as a thank you for whatever it was that they got.

But the look on Harry’s face when Louis told him that he had ordered the top equipment for the cafe with the help of Niall… Harry looked at his husband like he had gone mad before lunging at him and kissing him all over his face, making the older lad chuckle to himself and cup Harry’s cheeks to steady him and bring their lips together.

When Louis had passed the final box under the tree to Harry though the younger lad looked at him quizzically before opening it and seeing a pair of car keys.

Louis explained that he may have bought two new black SUV's one for Harry and one for himself. And as Harry heard that he pulled his husband into his chest and kissed him with everything he had in him, only pulling away after a minute or two because Alexis began to complain.

*~*

Later that evening the Tomlinsons found themselves at Jay’s house. The four of them shuffled out of the snow and walked into the warm and welcoming home before taking off their coats, scarves, gloves and hats.

“Merry Christmas!!” Louis yelled through a wide smile as he walked into the living room to see all of his sisters, his mum, Dan, Anne, Gemma and Niall all sitting around.

“Louis! How are you sweetheart?” Jay asked happily as she walked over to her son to give him a hug.

“We’re all good. How’s everything here?” Louis asked through a small smile.

“Good, we had a busy morning.” Jay said as she chuckled to herself. “How’s my favorite little grandson doing?” She asked.

Louis grinned down at his son and kissed his head before looking back at his mum. “Hates to leave my side.” He said quietly as Harry and Alexis walked past him to greet everyone else.

“Still?” Jay asked worriedly.

Louis nodded as he let out a quiet breath. “Mum it’s getting worse. He only lets me hold him and everyday Harry just…” He trailed off.

Jay looked at her son sadly and nodded. “Maybe it’ll get better love.” She said quietly as she rubbed his arm.

Louis bit his lip, hoping that that would actually happen but he wasn’t so sure. He just gave his mum a tight lined smile before fully making his way into the living room to greet everyone else, but as he walked up to Lottie to give her a hug he stopped in his tracks.

“Who the hell are you?” He asked as he squared his eyes at some boy that was sitting on the couch with his sister.

The boy opened and closed his mouth, a bit scared as this man was nearly killing him with his eyes. “You’re Louis Tomlinson.” He breathed out.

Louis rolled his eyes. “I didn’t ask who I was, I asked who you are.” He said annoyed.

“Lou stop.” Lottie whined. “This is Kevin and don’t worry he’s just a friend.”

Louis narrowed his eyes at his sister before looking back at the boy and locking his gaze on him. “Then why is he here?”

“Because he’s jewish and wanted to know what Christmas is like, so back off.” Lottie said as Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy were snickering next to her.

“Harry take Cody.” Louis said as he kept his eyes on the boy in front of him.

Harry rolled his eyes as he saw his husband go into super protective mode, but he still took Cody and as usual he began to whine once he was in his papa’s arms.

As soon as Cody was out of his arms Louis stepped closer to the boy who was looking at him wide eyed. Louis leaned down and refused to look away from him as he spoke. “Are you really not dating my sister or are you just tryin to pull something over my head?” He asked lowly.

“Louis he’s gay! Would you stop scaring him?!” Lottie nearly shrieked as she heard her brother.

Louis raised his eyebrows and stood up fully as now everyone in the room was watching this. “That true?” He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kevin nodded quickly and pulled out his phone, showing the older lad his background of him and some other guy Louis figured to be his boyfriend.

“Fine.” Louis muttered. “I’m still watching you.” He said as he walked over to harry to take his crying son out of his arms.

Kevin gulped and nodded again as Lottie rolled her eyes.

The rest of the night Louis kept a careful eye on the younger lad and Harry told him to ‘cool it’ every other minute. By the time dessert had come around though Louis had definitely calmed down and realized that his sister and Kevin really were just friends.

After dessert was done Louis and Harry retreated to the couch with the kids. Harry pulled out one of the Christmas books Anne had gotten them and read to Alexis as Louis signed to Cody, both kids captivated by the pretty pictures on the pages. By the time Harry was a quarter into the book he hadn't even realized that everyone in the room had stopped their conversations to listen to him.

Jay couldn’t help but snap a couple pictures of the four of them. Cody resting against Louis’ chest as he signed to him and Alexis tucked under her papa’s arm in between her daddies. It really was the perfect moment.

By the time they were done reading both Alexis and Cody had smiles on their faces, as did everyone else in the room.

To keep the festivities going Anne had suggested in popping in a Christmas movie and everyone was quick to agree. They had put in the classic ‘The Grinch who Stole Christmas’ and as soon as the movie was playing the lights were turned off and the if possible the four Tomlinsons snuggled even closer together on the couch.

About halfway through the movie though Louis whispered to Harry that he had to use the bathroom and carefully passed a tired Cody to him. Louis was able to make it up the stairs before he heard his son’s cries and he knew that he better be quick because Cody wouldn’t stop until he was back in his daddy’s arms.

Harry looked down at his quietly crying son and didn’t understand. In the past couple weeks had he done something wrong? Did he not show enough how much he loved Cody, or did he do something that his son didn’t like? But all Harry could really think is that Cody knew. He knew it was his fault that he couldn’t hear and as ridiculous as it sounds Harry felt like his son blames him, and he has a right to.

It seemed as though that on that night each Tomlinson found in their own way, not all Christmas wishes come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone who celebrates Christmas had a wonderful one, and even if you don't I hope you had a wonderful day!  
> Thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments. give kudos, thanks!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

Louis was lost in the darkness as he was heavily sleeping with Cody on his chest. The past two weeks of practice were really taking a toll on him as everyday he would come home and immediately head for the couch, just exhausted from workouts. But like most naps they were unable to go uninterrupted and it wasn’t even a second later he felt a light tap on his cheek.

Louis grumbled to himself and wrapped his arm tighter around his peacefully sleeping son. Of course though the cause of the tapping wasn’t going to stop until Louis was awake. He felt another tap, this one harder than the last, and he peeked his eye open to see Alexis looking back at him with a small smile.

“Go away I’m sleeping.” Louis mumbled as he shifted a bit on the couch and closed his eyes again.

“Daddy I need your order.” Alexis whispered.

“My order for what?” Louis asked as he let out a deep breath and kept his eyes closed.

“For dinner. Papa and I make dinner, I need to know what you want.” She said like it was obvious.

“Why don’t you guys make pasta or something.” Louis said tiredly as all he wanted was sleep.

“No daddy, that too easy.” She said annoyed at her father.

“Then make that breaded chicken thing with it, I don’t know.” Louis huffed as he tried to get back to sleep but it seemed impossible with his daughter hovering over him.

“Papa!! Daddy wants pasta with fried chicken stuff!!!” Alexis screamed.

Louis’ eyes shot open as his ears were now ringing at how loud she screamed. At that moment Harry walked into the small living room and saw Louis awake with his eyes wide open.

Harry let out a deep breath as he saw his daughter standing over his husband feeling terrible for Louis as he desperately needed sleep after the past couple weeks he’s been put through at practice.

“Al I told you not to wake up your dad.” Harry said as he rubbed a hand over his face.

“Oh… Sorry daddy.” Alexis said quietly.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to Louis and stood above him. “Sorry babe, you want chicken parm for dinner?” He asked quietly.

Louis nodded as he yawned and shifted the still sleeping Cody on his chest to get more comfortable.

“Okay love, I’m sorry again, go back to sleep.” Harry said as he leaned down and kissed Louis’ forehead sweetly.

Once Harry stood back up he ushered Alexis to the kitchen quickly. “Sweetheart your daddy has been working really hard these past couple weeks at practice, he needs to sleep.” Harry explained as he got Alexis her small apron that they got her for Christmas.

“I know papa, I sorry.” She said upset with herself.

“It’s okay love, just remember he has some really big games coming up so he needs rest.”

Alexis nodded as she walked over to the small table near their kitchen and pulled a chair out, pushing it to where her papa was standing at the counter.

Harry chuckled at Alexis as it seemed that she had this routine mesmerized. The past couple weeks, especially with Harry opening his cafe, Alexis has been more than willing to help out in the kitchen as she wanted to do exactly what her papa was doing.

Every chance she got she was by her papa’s side and helping him cook or bake, sometimes even just standing on a chair to watch her father do the dishes. She always loved it as her papa made it fun. They sang songs and made silly faces with the dish soap, the entire time both of them wearing wide smiles on their faces.

“Alright.” Harry said clapping his hands together. “First we..?”

“We boil water!” Alexis said excitedly.

“Right! So get the pot out for me while I get everything situated.” Harry said as he grabbed everything they needed to make dinner from the fridge and cupboard.

Alexis got the pot out for the water and Harry filled it before placing it on their small stove.

“Can I put the bread on the chicken?” Alexis asked as she watched her papa do it a hundred times and now she wanted to try.

“Sure, I just need to cut it really quick okay? Watch your fingers.” Harry said as he sliced the thick chicken cutlets in half.

Once the chicken was cut Harry put it in front of Alexis and she immediately went to work. Alexis grabbed the chicken that her father had cut and placed it in the egg before placing it in the panko bread crumbs. When she was done with the piece of chicken she passed it to her papa who placed it onto the pan with hot oil in it.

As Alexis was doing this Harry couldn’t stop the fond smile that found it’s way to his face. At just four years old Alexis was already good in the kitchen and Harry loved having a little helper who wouldn’t burn the place down. It was definitely much nicer than cooking with Louis as somehow the older lad seemed to mess everything up.

“Papa the water boiling.” Alexis said as she pointed to the pot on the stove.

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked over to the boiling water. He picked up the spaghetti and put it into the water, and put the timer on the microwave before moving back over to the stove to finish the sauce he was working on.

“Al do you want to try to flip the chicken?” Harry asked, seeing how his daughter was already a bit adventurous today with breading the chicken.

Alexis nodded happily and picked up the tongs carefully before reaching for the first piece of chicken. She stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth and furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to pick it up.

If Harry had his phone with him he would have taken a picture of her because Alexis looked exactly like Louis with how hard she was concentrating.

“Ow!” Alexis said as she pulled her hand back from the stove.

Harry quickly looked over to her and saw she was clutching her hand. “What happened sweetheart?” He asked nervously as he tried to remove her hand from clutching the other to see what was wrong.

“The oil got hand.” Alexis said as a few soft tears escaped her.

“Oh I’m sorry love.” Harry said sadly as he bent down and kissed her hand, knowing it would make her feel better. “All better?” He asked through a small smile.

Alexis nodded and wiped away her few tears as her papa kissed her head sweetly. Everytime she got a boo boo her papa or daddy would always kiss it better. Alexis had found that her daddies magic kisses were better than band aids, so whenever she got hurt she ran to them, requesting a kiss.

“Okay, I’ll show you how to do it.” Harry said as he picked up the tongs. “Put your hand over mine.”

Alexis did as she was told and placed her tiny hand over her papa’s much larger hand. Harry showed her how to pick up the chicken carefully and flip it over gently so the oil wouldn’t spurt up. And once they flipped the chicken over successfully together the widest grin came to Alexis’ face.

“I did it!” She said happily.

Harry smiled down at her, happy at how excited she was. “Alright why don’t you carefully stir the sauce while I flip the rest of these?” He asked, not wanting her to get hurt again.

Alexis nodded and moved the chair to the other side of the stove and climbed up it as Harry passed her a wooden spoon.

The pair worked together, chatting happily as they finished up dinner. When it was almost done Harry sent Alexis to set the table with three plates, cups and forks. When everything was set Harry made the short journey to the living room to wake his husband.

He looked down and saw Cody still sleeping and Louis past out too. Harry chuckled to himself as he picked up the 6 month old baby and carried him to his mechanical swing, and turning it on. He walked back over to Louis once he knew Cody was situated in the swing and shook Louis gently. The older man didn’t even flinch as he was shaken so Harry bent down and connected their lips together tenderly, knowing that that would definitely get Louis up. And it did of course because a second later Harry was smiling to himself as he felt Louis kiss back, and he slowly pulled away.

“Why’d you stop?” Louis whined quietly as he felt his husband pull away.

“Because dinner is ready.” Harry said through a chuckle before he dipped down and kissed Louis one more time.

Louis let out a deep breath as Harry pulled away again and he figured that he should follow the younger lad to the table.

“Miss Alexis did you make all of this?” Louis asked through a small smile as he took a seat at the table and saw the pasta with sauce and chicken.

“Papa helped!” Alexis said happily before eating some of her food that her papa cut up for her.

“But I’m sure you did most of the work, this is too delicious for papa to have made it.”  Louis said as he winked over at Harry.

“I guess I did most of it.” Alexis said through a smile and a shrug.

Louis laughed over at her before leaning towards Harry to whisper in his ear. “This is great love, thank you.” He said before kissing Harry quickly.

Harry smiled into the kiss and his smile only grew as Louis leaned in even closer to him.

“Papa! Daddy, stop!! I eating, that's gross!!” Alexis yelled as she didn’t want to see her daddies kissing at the table.

Louis and Harry chuckled to themselves as they slowly pulled away, but Louis pecked his husband’s lips just one more time to inferiate his daughter just a bit more. But when he did finally pull away he saw Alexis glaring at him and he couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he picked up his fork.

“So I’ve been meaning to talk to both of you about something.” Louis said after he took a bite of pasta.

Harry looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and nodded, wanting him to continue.

“I was thinking that this weekend we could look around for a bigger flat.” Louis said.

Harry looked at Louis and then looked around the flat. This is maybe the 50th time Louis has brought this up to him and everytime he would give some kind of noncommittal answer.

It’s not like he didn’t want to move, he did, desperately actually. Harry missed having his and Louis’ room the themselves and he would like a bigger flat as they had definitely grown out of this one. But there was just something holding Harry back and he knew what it was.

To him this flat held their memories. The memories of him and Louis getting ready for Alexis to come when he was pregnant with her, his babygirl saying her first words and taking her first steps. It seems like a lot of their firsts were in this flat.

This was their home, the place where everything started and to Harry it was hard to just let something like that go.

“Uhm alright…” He said, still thinking about it.

Louis saw his hesitance and immediately spoke up. “It’s just that I’ve been in the pros for almost a year and we have more than enough money to easily afford a nicer and bigger place. You guys deserve more room, you deserve something better than this. Cody should have his own room, and you know we’re growing as a family, so I think we should have something bigger.” He explained.

Harry nodded and thought it over. “Yeah, you’re right we could definitely use some more room. But it’s not like we deserve it.” Harry said as he took another bite of food.

Louis shook his head and bit his lip. “Yes you guys do.” Louis said giving Harry a look that he hoped would pass along the message that Harry deserved it. After having a baby and him still going to school while Louis was at Uni and everything Harry sacrificed as a teenager to become a father.

“I want to move! Papa we get a bigger kitchen!” Alexis said excitedly.

“That we could bug.” Harry said as he smiled over at her. As much as Harry wanted to stay here and hold onto these things he knew he just couldn’t. “Alright we can go looking for flats.” He said quietly.

Louis smiled widely at his husband before taking another bite of food. Finally after what felt like forever to Louis they could move. “After Cody’s appointment tomorrow we can look around.” He said happily.

“Tomorrow?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows. “Babe we don’t even know what’s on the market.”

Louis swallowed before he looked back at the younger lad sheepishly. “I maybe have already looked and picked out a few.” He said quietly.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Of course you did.” He said through a chuckle. “But I’m taking Cody by myself tomorrow remember?”

“Oh yeah.” Louis said as the whole Cody only letting his daddy hold him was becoming a big problem. They had thought that if Harry took Cody to his next couple appointments by himself that it would help, and hopefully it would. “Well after the appointment just come and pick Al and I up and we’ll go then. That okay?” Louis asked.

“Papa I’m done.” Alexis said as she finished the last of her milk.

“Okay sweetheart, why don’t you hop down and put your dishes in the sink?” Harry suggested, and he waited until Alexis got down from her booster seat before looking back to his husband. “Yeah I can do that.” He said quietly.

Louis looked at Harry quizzically, sensing that something was up. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly.

Harry shook his head and leaned back against his chair as he locked his gaze on the table. “I just hope that tomorrow goes fine, that’s all. I don’t want to not be able to hold my son.” He barely whispered.

Louis bit his lip and nodded slowly as he reached for the younger lad’s hand. “I’m sure that by the end of it he’ll want you to be the one to hold him 24/7. It might just be a phase he’s going through love, don’t over think it.” He said softly.

“Louis it’s been over a month.” Harry said quietly as he pulled his hand away from the older lad.

Louis let out a deep breath as he looked at his husband sadly. He couldn’t help but feel like some of this was his fault. Maybe if he didn’t take Cody from Harry every time he started crying just to make him stop his son would just do it on his own if he stayed in Harry’s arms. But now the younger lad seemed to feel even worse than he did when they were told Cody was deaf and that the crash caused it.  Louis hated seeing his husband blame himself so much. He could see how badly Harry just wanted to hold his son and feed him without the 6 month old crying, but that hasn’t happened in a month.

“Harry it’ll get better. I think after the appointment with Kate everything will change. That woman is a miracle worker, and I know she can help with this.” Louis said reassuringly.

Harry let out a deep breath, not even looking at his husband before standing up from the table and grabbing his plate to take it to the sink. Louis couldn’t help but run a hand over his face and follow the younger lad to the kitchen with his own dishes.

“Are you mad at me? Did I do something?” Louis asked quietly as he stopped Harry from walking away from him again.

“No Lou, I’m not mad.” Harry said as he shook his head. “I just… I feel like he doesn’t like me. Like my own son hates me.” He said as tears were already pooling in eyes.

“Stop saying that.” Louis said before he pulled the younger lad into his chest for a strong hug. “He loves you.” He said softly.

Harry pulled away from Louis and wiped his eyes as he shook his head again. “Then why can’t I hold him? Why can’t I feed him or do anything with him cause he’ll just cry?!” He asked as he felt more and more tears come.

“Harry please…” Louis said with begging eyes, hating to see the younger lad like this. “It’ll get better.” He said as he grabbed Harry’s arms, wanting him to stop pacing around and calm down.

“Stop saying that.” Harry said with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

“Harry I’m not gonna stop saying it cause it’s true.” Louis said as he wiped Harry’s tear stained cheeks with his thumb. “If you keep being negative like this nothing will change… Keep your head up love.” He said quietly.

Harry sniffled to himself as he shifted his gaze to the ground. “I don’t know what I’ll do if nothing changes.” He barely whispered.

Louis felt helpless. He felt like everything he was saying to the younger lad was going in one ear and coming out the other. At this point Louis was at a loss. All he could do was hope and pray that at the appointment tomorrow with Kate that Harry and Cody could make some type of progress.

Both boys perked their heads up as they heard Cody begin to cry and just as Harry was about to walk away to let Louis get him the older lad stopped him.

“I think that’s your cue.” Louis said softly as he gave Harry’s arm a light squeeze and walked away to find Alexis to give her a bath.

Harry followed Louis with his eyes before glancing at his crying son in his rocker and letting out a deep breath. He made his way over to Cody and turned off the rocker before unbuckling him and bringing the newborn into his chest. As he gently bounced Cody he just prayed that he would stop crying. Harry wanted to be able to hold his son and not have him sobbing while he was in his arms.

“Please…” He whispered as he felt his eyes stinging with tears again.

Harry made his way to the couch and sat down as Cody continued his crying. He did everything he could. Harry bounced him, and kissed him, smelt him to see if he needed his diaper changed, and he knew he didn’t have to be fed. He was at a loss and the longer his son cried the more Harry felt like doing so himself.

“Cody I’m sorry… I said I’m sorry and I’ll say it 1,000 times over because what I did was stupid.” Harry said as gently tears escaped him. “It’s my fault, it’s all my fault…” He said as he leaned his head back against the couch. “You have the right to blame me and you can… But please don’t hate me.”

From the doorway Louis was watching silently. He felt his own tears on his cheeks as he saw his husband and he had no clue what to do. It was obvious that Harry hated himself for what he had done but what could Louis do to convince him it wasn’t his fault?

“Louis…” Harry said as he saw his husband standing in the doorway.

The older lad looked up and saw Harry still crying. Cody was quieting down a bit but still tears were streaming down his cheeks as well.

“Louis just take him, make him stop.” Harry nearly begged.

Louis wiped his wet cheeks as he saw his husband. “No.” He said quietly as he shook his head. “Give him time.”

Harry looked down at his son and didn’t know what else to do, and when he looked up to see Louis he had had found that the older lad left the room. So he wiped his eyes, let out a deep breath and looked back to Cody.

 _I’m sorry._ He signed with his free hand.

Harry shifted Cody in his arm before laying down on the couch and letting the six month old sit up on his chest as he continued to cry. He wiped Cody’s eyes before bringing up his hands to sign, hoping that it would grab his attention.

 _I’m scared buddy…_ He began slowly. _I’m scared of a lot of things but mostly I’m scared that when you grow up people are going to treat you like they used to treat me. I don’t want anyone hurting you, or saying mean things because I know how that feels and it sucks._ Harry signed as he felt more tears come to his eyes, remembering his teenage years that seemed to be filled with memories of fists in his face and insults thrown at him. _I don’t want you to go through what I did because everyday you know what’s coming and there’s nothing you can do to stop it. But one day I woke up and did my usual routine before I went school, and I have to tell you something amazing that happened… It stopped. And do you want to know why?_

Harry hadn’t even realized that Cody had stopped crying while he was signing. The six month old was watching his papa with curious eyes, and just at that a small smile came to Harry’s face.

 _It stopped because I met your daddy._ He signed through his grin. _So I guess what I’m trying to say is that when you grow up and if people aren’t nice to you just know that sooner or later it will get better. But I’m sorry for being the reason that people might be mean to you._ He signed slowly as that really was one of his biggest fears. Harry didn’t want other kids picking on his son for something he caused.

Cody was looking at his father and it wasn’t even a second later that he reached a chubby little hand forward and seemingly tried to wipe his cheek, at least that’s what Harry thought he was doing. But nevertheless Harry can’t remember the last time he smiled to wide, and then he even smiled wider as Cody grinned back at him.

 _I love you big guy._ He signed, and just as Harry was about to put his hand down Cody grabbed it with both of his hands and placed it in his lap before looking at it and shifting it in his little hands.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at his son, not quite sure what he was doing but he wasn’t going to complain.

“Bababa.” Cody babbled as he hit his little hand on top of his father’s before looking back up at him and giggling.

Harry smiled at him as he saw his son happy, but he felt his heart nearly melt as Cody reached forward and with the help of his papa was able to lay on his chest. He put one of his little hands in the back of his father’s curly hair and with the other he put his fingers in his mouth as he laid on his papa.

Harry couldn’t believe it. He was sitting with his son and he wasn’t crying, or whining. No, not only was Cody sitting with him but he was cuddling with him as they just laid on the couch. This has to be the first time in a month and a half that the six month old hasn’t cried in his arms and at that thought Harry just smiled to himself as he dropped his head and kissed his son.

*~*

“Hey, how did it go?” Louis asked as he hopped in Harry’s car.

A small smile came to Harry’s face as he pulled onto the road and began to drive in the direction of the flat they were seeing. “It was great.” He said softly. “Kate said that she thinks the problem was that you were the one using sign language with him most and that’s what he understands. So if I and everyone else we’re close to uses it more she thinks he’ll get better with other people.”

Louis nodded as that made sense, but overall he was just happy that Cody and Harry were finally connecting. “You guys do anything fun today?” He asked as he reached over and placed his hand on his husband’s thigh.

“Yeah Kate had a little drum there and I gave Cody the drumstick, and I showed him how to hit it. I have a video of it on my phone, you have to see it.” Harry said through a chuckle as he took his eyes off the road and reached for his phone.

Louis took the phone Harry was offering to him and opened it to find the video. Once he did he pushed play and Louis could see Cody sitting in front of a drum. The six month old brought his chubby little arm down and hit the drum with the stick but as soon as it made contact Cody jumped at the feeling, but only a second later growing a wide grin and giggling. Louis swore he had never heard his son laugh so hard as each time he hit the drum he would jump as he felt the vibrations.

“So cute.” Louis chuckled to himself as he watched the video.

“Daddy can I see?” Alexis asked from the backseat.

Louis restarted it and passed it to his daughter carefully, hoping she wouldn’t drop it.

“I sent it to Zayn and it wasn’t even a minute later he asked for me and Cody to go over to his place so he can teach him some stuff.” Harry said through a quiet laugh.

In the backseat Alexis was giggling to herself as she watched her baby brother on the screen. _You silly._ She signed as she looked into his carrier and kissed his little hand.

Harry glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled to himself as he felt like for the first time in a while everyone in his small little family was happy. “So how many flats are we looking at today?” He asked.

“Just one, but I think you’re gonna like it.” Louis said through a small smirk.

“Babe how close to the city is it?” Harry asked as he noticed that they were close to entering the city.

“Just outside it, maybe a five minute drive if we wanted to go into it.” Louis said as they were nearly at their destination.

Harry bit his lip as he wasn’t so sure how he felt about that. Granted if there were a park near by he would love it as he knew how much both Louis and Alexis liked taking walks or running around the playground.

“Babe you wanna get Cody?” Louis asked once Harry parked the car.

“Sure.” Harry said as he turned the car off and hopped out.

As Harry got Cody and Louis got Alexis out of the car Harry glanced up at the five story modern building. It was sheek and very clearly recently built, but Harry found himself actually liking it.

The front of the building had an interesting design with the way the windows and walls were placed, making seemingly random squares and rectangles all along the front.

“What do you think?” Louis asked through a small smile as he walked over to his husband with Alexis on his hip.

“I like the outside, it’s kinda cool with the windows like that.” Harry said as he looked up at the building.

Louis grinned to himself and took Harry’s free hand before leading them inside and out of the cold.

As soon as they stepped inside Harry nearly gasped as he looked around the large marble lobby. He should’ve figured that Louis would’ve gone with something this fancy, Harry couldn’t even imagine what the actual flat looked like.

“Hi, are you Mrs. Jacobs?” Louis asked as he approached the front desk.

“Yes, that’s me.” The woman said as she stood up from her desk and offered her hand to Louis. “It’s great to meet you Mr. Tomlinson, my son is a huge fan of yours.”

“Oh thank you.” Louis said through a sheepish smile as he dropped their hands. “You can call me Louis by the way, and this is my husband Harry and our kids, Cody and Alexis.” He introduced happily.

“Nice to meet you.” Mrs. Jacobs said as she offered her hand to Harry.

“And you.” Harry said politely.

Mrs. Jacobs dropped their hands and smiled at the pair before reaching for a key on her desk. “So this building was just finished this past month and so far only one family lives here and they are on the top floor.” She explained as she began to lead the pair to the elevator. “Now each floor is designed differently and Louis you had mentioned wanting something kind of rustic and natural and we have just that on the third floor.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he listened to Mrs. Jacobs and he tried to process what she was saying… These weren’t flats… No this was an entire floor of a building they were renting out.

“Daddy Cody get his own room?” Alexis asked once they were in the elevator and on their way up to the third floor.

“Yes sweetheart, he gets his own room.” Louis said before kissing her head.

Harry looked at the elevator button panel and saw that there was a key card swipe and just five buttons on it. “Does this lead directly to the loft?” He asked.

“Yes, but don’t worry about security. Everyone is given a key and to get up to their own floor they must put the key in. Also downstairs people must check in and I will buzz them up to you if you are expecting someone.” Mrs. Jacobs explained just as the elevator doors were opening.

Louis followed Mrs. Jacobs out but Harry was too struck at just the glance he got at the place. He never expected something like this to be in the kind of building it was in.

First walking in you were met with a wooden floors and a wide open space that led into a living room the size of their entire flat. There was a huge ‘L’ shaped white couch that could fit maybe 6 or so and then a smaller one that could fit 2 as well next to it. A matching recliner sat in the corner as well next to a wall of windows that looked out to the city.

A huge flatscreen hung on a brick wall and under it was a large fireplace. The ceiling was exposed so you could see the wooden beams and overall Harry was struck with how beautiful it all was. And this was just the living room that he hadn’t fully stepped into.

But when he did step further into the room he loved the wall of windows that flooded the room with light and he loved how natural everything felt. The thing that stopped him in his tracks though was the kitchen.

“Lou…” Harry choked out.

Louis turned around and saw his husband wide eyed as he saw the kitchen. He chuckled to himself as he walked over to Harry and placed his hand on the small of the younger lad’s back.

“I knew you would like it.” He said through a small smile.

“Like it… Shit Lou I love it.” Harry whispered.

He looked at the kitchen and it seemed like one a professional would use. There was a long counter that had chairs at it so it could be used as a breakfast bar. The stove was stainless steel with a huge vent fan over it and even more counter space as it connected to the extra oven. The refrigerator and freezer looked like it was the size of their bed, and the pantry next to it basically resembled a walk in closet.

Right off of the kitchen was a large rectangular wooden table that could fit 8 under multiple circular lights that hung from the ceiling. Harry was in awe as he knew that this would definitely be his favorite room.

“Daddy I found my room!!” Alexis yelled as she ran back to her father’s after doing some exploring.

“Oh yeah?” Louis asked through a wide smile as he scooped up the four year old. “H I wanna show you where our room is, I think you’ll like it.” He said, nearly having to drag his husband out of the kitchen.

Harry huffed as Louis tugged on his arm and shifted Cody’s carrier in his hand before following the younger lad through the living room and to the left of the elevator. They walked past a half bathroom and across the bathroom was a room Harry assumed could be Cody or Alexis’. As they moved further down the hallway they were met with a door on the right and another across from it.

“That’s my room!!” Alexis said as she pointed to the door on the right side of the hallway.

Louis chuckled to himself as he shook his head. “Sweetheart this would be mine and your papa’s room.” He said. He should’ve figured Alexis would’ve wanted the biggest room in the place.

“Daddy I want own bathroom.” Alexis whined.

“Well good thing you and Cody have a conjoined bathroom so stop your whining.” Louis said as he poked his daughter’s belly, making her giggle.

Harry smiled to himself as he pushed the door open and when he walked into the bedroom for some reason he just felt really relaxed.

The first thing he saw about the room was that it was huge. The bed was in the middle of the room with the head of it resting against a brick wall. Across from it a tv as large as the one that was in the living room was hanging on the wall and under it was a huge dresser that could easily fit both of their clothes. On both sides of the dresser there were walk in closets, but what Harry really loved was the fireplace in the corner of the room and in front of it there was a white chair and footrest.

When Harry glanced up though he felt his jaw go slack. Back at their flat they had a wall of windows in their room, but here… It couldn’t even compare with the view from this wall of windows that was in this room.

He walked over to it and looking right down he could see the river that you crossed over to get to the city, the boats passing by and then the skyscrapers right across. Harry only dreamed what it would look like at night with all of the buildings lit up. Not only that but he could clearly see a park just a little ways down the road and he loved that the path through the park was along the river.

“What do you think?” Louis asked quietly as he stood behind his husband and wrapped his arms around him.

“I love it.” Harry said through a soft smile.

Louis grinned to himself before he placed a gentle kiss on the younger lad’s neck. “I thought you would. I was thinking that Cody could have the room across from ours and then Al could have the one down the hall.”

Harry nodded as he turned around to face Louis. “Sounds perfect.” He said before closing the distance between them and connecting their lips.

“Daddy why no I get room near you?” Alexis pouted.

“Sweetheart your brother needs a little bit more attention than you. Remember, we talked about this?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows as he walked towards her and got down to her height.

Alexis huffed but nodded anyway as she remember how her daddies explained that sometimes Cody needs more time with them than she does. “I know I sorry.” She said quietly.

Louis smiled at his daughter before opening his arms, offering a hug and it was quickly accepted as Alexis stepped towards him and wrapped her little arms around his neck. “It’s okay love.” He said before kissing her head.

Them family stayed another 15 or so minutes, just walking around and looking at the rest of the rooms. Harry loved that between Cody and Alexis’ room there was a bathroom that they could share, but the more he looked around the more Harry wanted to call in some painters  and bring a bit more life to the white walls, other than that though he loved everything about it.

“We’d love to take it.” Louis said happily as they made their way back down to the lobby with Mrs. Jacobs.

“Great!” She said through a wide smile. “When would you like to move in?”

Louis looked to Harry and thought about it for a second as he knew the younger lad wanted to paint a bit and add some more furniture and decorations. “Can we in a month?” He asked as he also remembered that in just five days he was leaving for France for three weeks.

“That would be perfect.” Mrs. Jacobs said as the doors opened and they walked into the lobby. “So it’ll just be you and one other family living here, but I’m sure that in the next month or two those two other floors will be filled as well.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, still finding it odd that only four families including them would be living in this huge building.

The pair followed Mrs. Jacobs to the front desk and Louis took the paperwork from her, wanting Dan to look them over first before they signed anything. They bid her a goodbye before heading back out into the cold and getting the kids in their seats.

“So you really did like it?” Louis asked once Harry turned the car on.

“Lou if I didn’t like it trust me I would’ve told you.” Harry said through a chuckle as he backed out of the parking space. “But while you’re away the kids can help me pack everything up.”

Louis bit his lip and nodded as he looked out the window, hating that in just a few days he’ll be leaving for three weeks. He didn’t want to leave Harry with a toddler and a newborn, and then on top of that all of the stress of renovating the cafe.

Harry looked over to his husband and let out a quiet breath as he reached over and took his hand in his own. He knew how much Louis didn’t want to go and he didn’t want Louis to go either, but there was nothing either of them could do about it. So for the next couple days Harry knew his husband wasn’t going to leave his side, and he was more than okay with that.

*~*

“Got everything packed?” Harry asked as Cody was laying on his chest with a pacifier in his mouth and Alexis was sleeping next to him.

“Yeah, getting there.” Louis said quietly as he put another shirt in his large suitcase.

“Have your cleats, shin guards, and uniform?” Harry asked quietly.

“Yeah…” Louis breathed out as he kept his eyes on his packed clothes.

Harry nodded sadly as he lifted his son in the air above him and began making funny faces at him. Cody smiled down at him, which only made Harry’s own smile grow. At least he knew he wouldn’t be completely sad while Louis was away.

Over the past couple days things have been getting better and better. Harry had found that Cody was actually trying to reach for him now and seemed as though he wanted to spend time with him. More and more Harry was using sign language with him, and everytime he did a smile came to Cody’s face, only making Harry’s grow. The only sad part about the last couple days was knowing that Louis was leaving, and now he was packing for his flight that left early tomorrow morning.

Louis closed his huge suitcase and placed it next to the door before climbing into bed with his family.

Alexis was asleep in the middle of the bed and Harry was on the left side with Cody on his chest. As Louis looked over at them he couldn’t express how much he was going to miss them, how much he was going to miss moments like this.

“We should leave here around 6 tomorrow morning.” Harry said quietly as he rubbed Cody’s back.

Louis looked over at his husband and gave a small nod before returning his gaze to the ceiling.

Harry got up from the bed and walked over to Cody’s crib, in the corner of their bedroom, placing him down gently and tucking him under his blanket. Louis saw what he was doing and figured he should put Alexis in her own bed. He picked her up and carried her down the hallway to her bedroom.

He placed her on her bed and tucked her in, kissing her head sweetly. Louis let out a quiet breath as he looked down at his babygirl, just thinking about how he couldn’t do this for the next three weeks, and just at that he felt himself get worked up. So instead he kissed his daughter one more time and quietly got up and walked out of the room.

When he got to his and Harry’s bedroom Harry had changed into just workout shorts and was laying on the bed. Louis climbed into bed next to him and immediately clung to his husband. He tucked his head into his neck and let out a deep breath as he was going to miss this.

“I don’t want to go.” Louis barely whispered.

“Babe you’re going to away games. Your team needs their captain.” Harry said as he ran his fingers through Louis’ feathery hair.

“Doesn’t matter if my family isn’t there.” Louis mumbled against the younger lad’s skin.

Harry let out a deep breath as he couldn’t bare the thought of Louis being away for three weeks for football. “We can figure it out… We always do.” He said quietly.

Louis looked up at Harry with tears in his eyes as he shook his head. He couldn’t bare the thought of not holding his husband or kids for that long. He couldn’t believe that for three weeks he couldn’t be with his family as they laughed or played a silly game. As Louis thought about it he could feel his heart breaking and he wasn’t even gone yet.

Harry nearly felt his own heart break as he looked down at Louis and all he could do was hug him closer and kiss his head. “There’s videochat and we can call each other everyday.” Harry offered.

“It’s not enough.” Louis said as he allowed tears to fall. “I don’t want to leave you here with a toddler and newborn while you have work and everything.” He said.

“Our mums are helping me out, I can do it love.” Harry said as he tried to calm the older lad down.

“But I can’t! I don’t want to be away from you guys for so long.” Louis said as he began to cry harder. The thought of not being able to see his kids and husband for three weeks killed him inside.

“Well we have right now, so let’s not waste it thinking about not being with each other.” Harry said as a last resort.

Louis nodded against Harry’s chest and wiped his tears away. “You’re right.” He said quietly, wanting to hold on to the limited time he had left with his husband.

“I love you Lou, we can do three weeks.” Harry said softly.

Louis nodded slightly and whispered his ‘I love you’s’ back before he looked up and kissed Harry gently.

“Why don’t you put Cody’s crib in the living room?” Harry asked as Louis pulled away. “Three weeks is a long time…” He said, silently suggesting something.

Louis couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle before nodding and pecking his husband’s lips one more time. When he released the younger lad he shuffled off the bed and carefully pushed Cody’s crib into the living room. Louis kissed his son’s head before making his way back into his bedroom, only to find his husband in the process of pulling his shorts down.

*~*

Louis woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, signalling it was time for him to get up. So he reached over and turned it off but once he did so he only snuggled closer to his husband. He could feel Harry rubbing his hand up and down his bare back, and all he could do was let out a quiet breath and pray that the younger lad wouldn’t make him get up and get ready to go.

Harry looked down and kissed Louis’ head sweetly before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. “Good morning.” He said groggily.

Louis just hummed as he let out a quiet breath and tucked his head into Harry’s neck. “Morning.” He said with a sleep filled voice.

“You wanna get Cody up and feed him while I get Al?” Harry asked as he rubbed Louis’ back.

“No.” Louis mumbled against his chest. “I wanna stay here.”

Harry let out a deep breath as he pulled Louis impossibly closer, knowing that for the next three weeks he couldn’t do this. “We have to get up.” He said softly.

“No person should be getting up at 4:30 in the morning.” Louis said, just trying to make excuses so he wouldn’t have to get up and get ready to leave.

“C’mon babe.” Harry said as he sat up, making the older lad grumble to himself as he just wanted to stay in bed and not get ready to go to another country.

Harry walked over to his closet and pulled out a fresh pair of briefs, pants, shirt and sweater for himself before getting dressed. Once he was done getting himself ready he went over to Louis’ closet as the older lad refused to get out of bed and pulled out a pair of briefs, joggers, a comfy t-shirt and sweatshirt that he knew Louis would be comfortable traveling in.

“Hazza stop.” Louis whined as the younger lad was trying to dress him.

“Lou seriously I don’t want you to go, but you’re just making this harder by not helping.” Harry said as he tried to get his husband to put his briefs on.

Louis let out a deep breath and nodded as he got up and he too got dressed. Once he was done he and Harry made their way into the bathroom and brushed their teeth before Louis packed his last minute bathroom things.

“Babe Cody’s bottle and clothes are on the coffee table.” Harry said as he popped his head into the bathroom, only to walk out and get Alexis up.

He made his way down the hall and once he got to his daughter’s door he quietly pushed it open and walked over to her bed. “Al… C’mon sweetheart time to get up.” He said as he took a seat on the bed and rubbed her back gently. “We have to get daddy to the airport.”

Alexis grumbled in her sleep and rolled over in her bed to face her papa before fluttering her eyes open.

“There are those beautiful blues.” Harry said through a soft smile.

Alexis grinned tiredly to herself as she always loved it when her papa said that. She loved having the same bright blue eyes as her daddy.

Alexis sat up and lifted her arms, silently asking her papa to pick her up. Harry chuckled at her before gently picking her up and carrying her over to the dresser and picking out some clothes.

Once Alexis was dressed Harry and her made their way out to the living room where Louis was sitting on the couch with Cody and feeding him a bottle.

Louis smiled down at his baby boy and felt tears well in his eyes at the thought of not being able to hold him for three weeks. He quickly shook his head, trying to rid the tears so he could clearly see his son.  “I love you so much big guy.” Louis said quietly before leaning down and kissing Cody’s head.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Harry asked quietly, hating how hard this was for the older lad.

“I’ll just take a granola bar and eat it in the car.” Louis breathed out as Cody finished his bottle.

Harry nodded and bit his lip before turning back to Alexis. “Sweetheart why don’t you go get your shoes and coat on?” He suggested.

Alexis rubbed her tired eyes and barely nodded before shuffling towards the door where her shoes were.

Harry had grabbed a granola bar for Louis and water bottle before heading back towards the older lad and helping him get his things situated. Louis got Cody’s coat and hat on before placing him in the carrier while Harry got Louis’ suitcase.

The flat was eerily quiet but only Harry and Louis knew what was really going on. All Alexis knew was that she was woken up too early in the morning and Cody was too busy sucking on his pacifier to think of anything. But for Louis and Harry the time they could spend together was only ticking down, and to both boys it was heartbreaking.

“Ready?” Harry asked once he saw that everyone had shoes on and was bundled up to go outside.

Louis nodded and picked up his suitcase and the baby carrier as Harry picked up their daughter who had fallen asleep on the couch. They made their way down to the car and once both sleeping kids were in Louis hopped into the passenger seat as Harry got himself situated in the drivers seat. As soon as they were on the road Harry laced their fingers together and began the drive to the airport in silence.

When they got to the airport Harry parked the car and grabbed Alexis who woke up as he lifted her out of her car seat. Louis grabbed Codys carrier before he popped the trunk of their SUV and grabbed his suitcase and carry on, hating that all of this was actually happening, that he was actually leaving his family.

Harry looked over at his husband as he was getting his things situated and gave him a tight lined smile before walking off towards the entrance.

When they got inside Louis checked his bag in and got his plane ticket before offering Harry his free hand. The younger lad immediately took it and gave his hand a light squeeze as they continued on their way through the airport.

There were paps all around as they knew the Manchester United team was travelling today. The flashing lights blinded Louis as they all wanted a picture of the youngest team captain and his family. But Louis just wrapped a protective arm around Harry’s waist and made sure that they kept moving forward.

Alexis stirred a bit as she slept on her papa’s shoulder, but quickly found that she was too tired to fuss over the men with flashing camera lights.

Louis kept his arm wrapped around Harry and a firm grip on the carrier until they got to security where paps weren’t allowed. When they got to the security gate Louis saw some of his teammates in line and they smiled and waved at him. He returned it half heartedly as he realized this is where he had to say goodbye to his family.

Harry let out a deep breath as he realized this too and he shook Alexis awake so she could say bye to her daddy. He gently placed her on the ground and tried to keep himself together as it was really hitting him that Louis was leaving.

Louis looked down to his daughter and smiled softly at her before picking her up and pulling her close to his chest. “I love you so much baby girl.” Louis whispered in her ear.

And when he slightly pulled away to see her he felt the too familiar tears returning. He didn’t know how he was going to survive three weeks without being able to hold his little girl.

“Where are you going daddy?” She asked quietly as she wiped away a tear that fell down Louis’ cheek.

“I’m just going away for a little bit. Daddy has to play some football with his team.” Louis explained as he sniffled to himself.

Alexis looked at him scared before speaking again. “Are you coming back?” She asked, looking like she was about to cry herself.

Louis felt his heart break as he looked at his daughter. “Oh sweetheart of course I’m coming back. I don’t even want to go. I don’t want to leave you guys.” He said as he pulled her back into his chest and kissed her head.

“I love you daddy.” Alexis said quietly as she hugged her father back.

Louis smiled at her and wiped his wet eyes. “I love you too sweetheart… So much.” He breathed out.

Louis kissed her head and cheek before hugging her one more time and then letting her go. He already missed her and he wasn’t even gone yet. Louis didn’t know how he was going to do this, how he was going to be away from his kids and husband for what seemed like forever.

When he let Alexis go she walked back to Harry and grabbed his hand as small sniffles escaped her, realizing her daddy was leaving for a little while.

Louis tried to wipe away his tears, but it seemed hard as they kept coming as nelt in front of the baby carrier and looked at his sleeping son. He reached for his tiny hand and rubbed it softly with his thumb before leaning in and kissing Cody’s head gently.

 _I love you big guy_. He whispered and signed even though the newborn was sleeping.

When he stood up he saw his husband looking everywhere except for him. Louis could feel even more tears fall as he hated this. He hated goodbyes and he hated being away from his family. But this was just part of his job.

“Harry…” Louis whispered as he wiped his wet cheeks.

Harry slowly turned his head and looked at Louis but when Louis saw Harry’s face he felt his breath catch in his throat. Harry had tears threatening to fall but he bit his lip, trying desperately not to break down.

Louis couldn’t wait another second as a moment later he crashed his body against Harry’s and crushed him in a hug. The younger lad immediately responded and tucked his head into Louis neck as tears began to fall, at this point there was no stopping them.

Louis combed his fingers through the back of Harry’s curls and kissed his neck as he hugged him, which quickly moved to him kissing up Harry’s jaw and eventually connecting their lips. It was wet and salty from the tears they were both crying but neither of them cared as they only had minutes left with each other.

“Louis you need to go… You’ll miss your flight.” Harry said once they released the kiss.

Louis shook his head as more tears fell from both of them and all Harry could do was hug him harder.

“I can’t Harry.” Louis said against the younger lad’s chest.

Harry backed away and cupped Louis’ face between his hands, wiping his cheeks as he tried to even his own breathing. “Yes you can Lou. You’re gonna go, and lead the team to victory every single game. While at the same time the kids and I will be watching you on tv and cheering you on.” Harry said gently.

Even more tears feel from Louis’ eyes as he looked at Harry who was willing everything in him to not break down.

He crashed his lips against Louis’ in a hard kiss, just wanting to feel his lips on his one more time.

When they broke away Harry wiped Louis’ cheeks with his thumbs before dropping his hands to his sides.

“Go.” Harry said softly.

Louis looked at his family one more time before kissing each of them again. He knew he had to go but Louis felt like he couldn’t. He couldn’t just leave his kids and husband behind. But after Harry kissed him gently one more time the younger lad urged him to go, knowing that if Louis didn’t he would only pull him back into his chest and never let him leave.

“Daddy no go.” Alexis cried softly into her papa’s neck.

“Sweetheart…” Louis barely whispered as he wiped his still wet eyes. “I love you so much.” He said softly. “I’ll call you as soon as I land and whenever I’m free you’ll be hearing from me, okay?”

Alexis nodded but still let tears escape her as she didn’t want to see her daddy go.

Louis let out a deep breath as he looked at his family one more time, and with a nod from Harry he shifted his bag on his shoulder and began the walk to get in line for security.

As he was in line he looked back at his family and felt like he was about to cry again as he saw his daughter nearly sobbing and then his husband silently crying as well.

Once he was passed security he looked back to see if Harry and the kids were still there, and they were. Alexis was in Harry’s right arm, hiding her head in his neck while his other hand had Cody’s carrier.

“I love you.” Harry mouthed.

Louis smiled softly before mouthing it back and walking away to get to his gate.

The further he walked he only felt worse and worse. Louis kept thinking that he could turn around. He could go back and say that he couldn’t make the games and just stay at home with his kids and husband. But Louis knew the he had to be there for his team.

When he got to the gate he saw his teammates standing around and talking with each other as they waited for the call to board the plane. Some of them looked as sad as he did because they had families or significant others themselves, and all Louis could do was give them a tight lined smile as he knew exactly how hard this was.

So instead of talking to any of his mates he just plopped himself down in a chair and looked in his bag for his ipod. Louis plugged in his headphones and just blocked off the world around him as music blasted through his ears. He wanted to forget the world around him. He wanted to think that he was back home, sitting on the couch with his kids and watching morning cartoons while Harry was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

But when he felt someone shake his arm he looked up and saw Marcus above him. Louis took out his ear bud and heard that their plane was getting called so he reluctantly followed his mate and boarded the plane with Joey and Marcus at his side.

Once Louis took his seat in between his two mates he knew it was too late to go back now. He figured Harry had left and took and the kids back home and there was nothing he wanted more than to be there with them.

“You alright mate?” Joey asked quietly.

Louis let out a deep breath as he kicked his carry on under his seat and shook his head. “No.” He barely whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? Sorry the last couple have been kind of sad, but things are definitely looking up for Harry and Cody! Now it's just getting Lou back home to his family. Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

As soon as the plane touched the ground Louis pulled his phone out and called Harry. Despite the protests from the flight attendants he kept the phone pressed to his ear as he got his carry on settled on his shoulder and waited for his team to get off the plane.

Of course as he was talking to Harry his team gave him shit as they heard the younger lad say how much he misses him and the kids even though they’ve only been apart for not even five hours. The only people who didn’t make fun of Louis were some of the older players who themselves had families and were doing the same thing he was.

But as they were teasing him Louis would just roll his eyes and begin to walk away from them as he heard his daughter talk about all of the things she’s already done this morning. Which was helping papa cook breakfast, watch cartoons with Cody and color her daddy a picture of him winning his game.

Just at hearing his daughter’s voice Louis grew a wide smile across his face. As she was talking he followed his team out to the tour bus they rented and didn’t even pay attention to Joey or Marcus as they asked if he wanted to sit with either of them. He was too consumed with the conversation he was having with Alexis to even bother listening to them. But he picked a seat at random and found that Marcus had sat next to him when he reluctantly got off the phone with his daughter and husband. Louis made sure to tell Harry to pass along the message to Cody how much he loves him and is going to miss him when the six month old wakes up from his nap.

“Hows the family?” Marcus asked as he pulled out his earbud and turned to the younger lad, seeing he was finally off the phone.

“Good.” Louis said through a soft smile. “It hasn’t even been a day and I miss them like crazy.”

“It’ll get easier mate.” Marcus tried to reassure him. “You know, we’re in France, try to enjoy yourself instead of moping around.”

Louis scoffed. “You don’t have kids and a husband back in England though.” He said through a quiet chuckle.

Marcus shrugged. “No but I have a fiancé, so I kind of know what you’re going through. If you really wanna talk to someone who knows how it feels talk to Austin. He’s as much of a mess right now as you are.” He said as he laughed to himself.

“True.” Louis said quietly as he knows that the older lad has a wife and newborn at home.

“But I do have to say that you’re the youngest on the team and have two kids already. The other guys only have one.” Marcus pointed out.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully as he looked at his mate. “Thanks, that really helps.” He said teasingly.

Marcus put his hands up as he laughed to himself, wanting to pass along the message that he meant no harm. “I’m just saying that you just turned 24 and already have your life together better than anyone else on the team. I mean hell, ¾ of the team are self proclaimed bachelors.”

“True.” Louis scoffed as basically his entire team have ‘bachelor pads’ and are seen with a new girl every week. “I dunno, I’m just a guy who knows what he wants.” He said through a chuckle.

“Well I mean you forgot to put the rubber on, but other than that yeah, totally.” Marcus said teasingly.

“Shut up.” Louis muttered through his laugh as he lightly punched his mate in the arm. “I didn’t forget, we just didn’t have anymore.” He said quietly.

Marcus raised his eyebrows and chuckled to himself. “Someone was busy a teen.” He teased further.

“I swear you’re worse than Zayn.” Louis complained through a mumble.

“I’m just playin mate.” Marcus said as he pat Louis’ thigh. “But I have to give it you… You’re the only one on this bus that really has their life together, so be happy. Yeah you won’t see them for a little bit, but at least when it’s time to come home you have someone to go home to. Most of the guys don’t have that.” He said softly.

Louis bit his lip and nodded, really taking in what Marcus was saying. “Yeah, you’re right.” He said quietly.

“I know I am.” Marcus said through a small chuckle.

Louis looked over at his mate and rolled his eyes playfully before getting comfortable in his seat, knowing they still had about another hour before they got to their hotel. He got his headphones out and plugged them into his phone before letting the music take over his thoughts.

He had texted Harry the entire time and couldn’t forget his mum to tell her that he had landed okay and what he was doing. Still at 24 years old his mum is looking after him like he’s 17. But after 30 minutes of texting the younger lad he had said that he was taking Alexis over to Liam and Sophia’s before bringing Cody to his appointment. So the pair exchanged a quick goodbye before Louis shoved his phone into his pocket and rested his head against the window, watching as the foreign city passed him by.

When the bus pulled up to the hotel Louis paused his music and sent a quick text to his husband.

**To Harold (1:38 pm): Made it to the hotel. How was the appointment?**

“Lou you wanna bunk with me?” Marcus asked as he claimed his suitcase that was being pulled out from under the bus.

Louis snapped his head up from his phone and saw his mate looking back at him expectantly. “Yeah sure. Is it just gonna be the two of us?” He asked as he began looking for his own suitcase.

“Yeah, two to a room. I figured that you didn’t want to bunk with Joey cause we all know he’ll bring some random girl in.” Marcus said through a chuckle.

“True.” Louis said, knowing that his mate had a habit of bringing different girls home every weekend.

Louis was able to find his suitcase and he and Marcus followed their team past the paps that were being held off by police to the front entrance. When they were inside they each got their room card and made their way to their rooms. As they were in the elevator Louis felt his phone buzz in his pocket and immediately reached for it, seeing Harry’s name flash across the screen.

**From Harold (1:52 pm): Good :) Your son is a natural.**

Attached to the message was a video and Louis clicked on it and turned to volume up, even though he was in a confined space with three of his teammates, playing it anyway.

On the screen was a video of Cody smacking two drumsticks onto a drum and nearly screaming at the top of his lungs. Louis chuckled to himself as he thought that maybe Cody was trying to sing as he had a wide smile on his face, but it had to be one of the cutest things he’s ever seen.

“That your son?” Austin asked, looking over Louis’ shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s my boy.” Louis said proudly as the elevator doors opened and they all shuffled out.

“How is the therapy going?” Marcus asked as he and the three other guys made their way down the hall, in search of their rooms.

“Really great.” Louis said through a soft smile. “He’s talking clearer and Harry even thinks he might start signing back to us soon. We have him working on his fine motor control and stuff but the drumming is just something he does for fun.”

“Here Lou.” Marcus said as they reached their door.

Louis stopped next to his mate and saw Austin and Joey stop at the door across from theirs. “See you boys in a little bit.” He said as he followed Marcus into the room.

*~*

“Oh babyboy what’s wrong?” Harry asked softly as he bounced a crying Cody in his arms.

He could feel that the six month old was unnaturally warm and he worried that he may be coming down with something. Harry would hate to have Cody sick, and then possibly getting Alexis sick. He moved one of his hands to Cody’s forehead and he could feel how hot he was, but then Harry worried that instead of just being sick, Cody might have an ear infection as they stopped giving him the eardrops just a couple weeks ago.

“Maybe I should call uncle Liam, he can help out.” Harry said as he pulled his phone out and dialed Liam’s number.

As Harry talked to Liam on the phone he was trying to calm Cody at the same time. Liam said that he could come over around 6 pm to check Cody out but for the meantime he told Harry to just give him some benadryl so he could sleep.

Harry thanked him and did as he was told, and thankfully it wasn’t even 15 minutes later when Cody’s cries stopped and was asleep in his father’s arms. He put Cody in the mechanical swing and turned it on before returning to the kitchen to continue working on dinner.

It was weird just cooking for two people instead of three. But Harry couldn’t even call it two as Alexis ate about half a serving. He figured that for the next three weeks he should just get used to it though. This was the first of many nights where he’d be cooking like this.

At the same time he was beyond worried for Cody as he didn’t like the idea of his son being sick. No six month old should feel all achy, hot and tired, he didn’t deserve it. But worst of all, Harry hated that there were only so many things he could do about it.

Sure he could hold Cody and kiss him, and give him medicine, but he wasn’t able to fully take away his pain, and Harry hated that.

“Papa!!!”

Harry perked his head up as he heard his daughter’s shriek and quickly dropped the knife he was using to cut up vegetables for their dinner and jogged towards Alexis’ scream. “Sweetheart what’s wrong?! What happened?!” He asked panicked as he ran into the hallway.

But his question was quickly answered as he saw his daughter standing in front of the washing machine, covered head to toe in detergent.

“I-I sorry.” Alexis said as she began to cry.

“Al what happened?” Harry asked softly as he knelt down to her height and picked up the now empty detergent bottle.

“D-daddy not here so I do the laundry.” Alexis said as she cried quietly to herself.

Harry let out a small breath as he realized that Alexis was just trying to help. She knew that her daddy was in charge of laundry and now that he wasn’t here someone else had to do it.

“That was a really nice thought sweetheart.” Harry said as he looked around the now dirty hallway that would take a while to clean. “Thank you for trying to help, but maybe next time you can call me over and we can do it together, alright?” He asked gently.

“O-okay. I sorry papa.” Alexis said, very clearly upset with herself.

“It’s alright love. Why don’t we go take a bath though? You’re all gooey.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Alexis giggled to herself, happy that her father wasn’t mad at her. “I already clean papa. The soap make me clean.” She said through a smile.

Harry raised his eyebrows at his daughter and couldn’t help but laugh himself. “That’s true bug it does.” He said, impressed with the four year old. “I think we should take one anyway though, get even more clean.”

Alexis nodded and Harry carefully picked his daughter up, not wanting her to walk through the flat and trek soap everywhere, but he kept her at arms length until he set her down in the tub. But before he began taking her clothes off he brought out his phone and snapped a picture of his daughter covered in the detergent and smiling up at him.

**To Louis (5:17 pm): Just as mischievous as her father ;)**

He sent the text with the picture attached to his husband, knowing Louis would die when he sees it.

_Meanwhile with Louis…_

Louis was listening to whatever Joey was saying as they were sitting down for dinner with Austin, Marcus, and the rest of their team surrounding them in the hotel restaurant. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out, happy to see it was from Harry.

But when he opened the text he let out a barking laugh and slapped a hand over his mouth as every single person in the room looked over at him with raised eyebrows and questioned eyes. Louis couldn’t even stop his laughter as he passed his phone to Joey to show him the picture and text. A second later he was laughing himself, so Marcus grabbed it to see what was so funny. And so began the passing of Louis’ phone to every single person on his team. It travelled from table to table and each time someone got it they would laugh and say how cute it was before passing it to the person sitting next to them.

“Hey the husband’s calling!!” One of his teammates yelled as he saw Harry’s name flash on the screen and Louis’ ringtone go off.

Louis snapped his head up and he saw Danny with his phone and smirking at it. “No!!!” He yelled and jumped out of his seat as he knew that Danny would do something stupid because that’s just who he is.

Danny smirked even further at the younger lad before answering the phone and putting it to his ear. “Hey Harry, listen, Louis is a bit preoccupied right now talking to some guy. I think he’s a french model.” He said as he began to run around the room with Louis chasing after him. “They just keep swarming him. We’re at this photoshoot and they just can’t get enough of him, he seems to like it though.”

“You arse, give me my phone back!!” Louis yelled as he ran after Danny through the restaurant. Thank God the team had it just to themselves otherwise there was no doubt in his mind that they would be getting in trouble.

The room was erupting in laughter as they saw Louis gain on Danny with Danny saying all of these ridiculous things into the phone, but it was obvious that Louis was ready to kill the older lad. Just as Louis reached him he grabbed his phone and looked Danny square in the eye.

“If we didn’t have a game in two days I would beat you!!” He said angered as he pointed a finger in his snickering teammates face, making the room only laugh more. Louis put the phone up to his ear and let out a few deep breaths before talking. “Hey babe.” He said.

“Hey babe.” Danny mocked, making the team continue to laugh.

Louis narrowed his eyes at the older lad and gave him the middle finger before walking towards the door of the restaurant and leaning against the frame.

“How’s the french model?” Harry asked through a chuckle.

“I hate all of them.” Louis huffed as he ran a hand over his face. “We’re just at the hotel’s restaurant for dinner, we’re not actually at a photoshoot.”

“Yeah I figured since I could hear you screaming profanities in the background.” Harry said as he let out a quiet laugh. “Why did Danny have your phone? I’m surprised you trusted him with it.”

“I got your text and the lads started passing my phone around the room. Danny had it when you called.” Louis said through a small smile. “Loved the picture by the way. Too cute.” He said as his smile only grew.

Harry grinned to himself as he could hear that Louis was smiling as well. “Yeah your daughter decided to take over daddy’s chores and when she got to the laundry things went a bit wrong.” Harry explained through a chuckle. “Oh wait, shit, you’re out to eat I should let you get back.”

“No it’s fine love, we just ordered, the food won’t get here for another 15 minutes or so, it’s fine.” Louis tried to reassure him as he wanted to continue talking to the younger lad.

“Oh alright.” Harry breathed out happily as he could keep talking to Louis. “I actually called because I wanted to tell you that I think Cody is getting sick.”

“What?! What’s wrong?!” Louis asked panicked, gaining some of the attention of his teammates.

“I don’t know Liam is gonna come over after dinner to check him out.” Harry said as he moved around the kitchen. “I just wanted to let you know.”

“Well how is he? Does he have a fever or is it something worse?” Louis asked worriedly as he began to pace around and run his fingers through his hair.

“Babe I don’t know.” Harry said as he could hear how worked up Louis was getting. “I think it’s an ear infection but I’m not 100% sure.” He said sadly, hating the idea of his babyboy being sick.

“Well then get some more of his ear drops.” Louis said, trying to think of anything.

“Lou I want to make him feel better as much as you do.” Harry said as he heard the desperation in his husband’s voice. “But I’m not doing anything until Liam gets here. He’ll tell me what’s going on with him and then I’ll tell you.”

Louis nodded to himself as he saw some of his teammates look at him worriedly. “Alright…” He breathed out. “What’s he doing right now? Is he okay, or is he crying?”

“No I gave him some medicine to make him pass out, he’s just in the rocker right now.” Harry said as he tried to cook and balance the phone between his shoulder and ear at the same time.

Louis chuckled to himself. “You’re drugging my son? Really Harold?” He asked teasingly.

“Shut up.” Harry muttered through a smile. “I just wanted to do something to make him feel the slightest bit better.” He said quietly.

Louis nodded even though Harry could see him and let out a deep breath. “Hopefully he’s alright. I would hate if he was sick while I’m away.” He said. “Hows Al doin? All cleaned up?” He asked through a chuckle.

Harry laughed to himself as he began putting ingredients away. “She’s drying off right from her bath right now. You know what she said to me when I told her she had to take a bath?”

“What?” Louis asked through an amused smile.

“She goes ‘papa I already clean. The soap make me clean.’ It was the cutest thing.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“Shit that is cute.” Louis said through his own laughter.

“Tommo!! Food’s here!” Joey yelled, trying to get the younger lad’s attention.

Louis looked over at his mate and nodded before speaking into the phone. “Hey babe my food is here so I have to go.” He said quietly.

“Okay.” Harry breathed out. “Your daughter is running naked around the flat anyway so I guess I should deal with that.” He said through a chuckle.

Louis smiled to himself as he made his way back to the table. “Tell the kids I love them and that I’ll talk to them before bed alright?” He asked as he took his seat.

“Will do.” Harry said. “You’re not gonna say you love me?” He asked teasingly.

Louis hummed to himself and nodded even though Harry couldn’t see it. “Yes, I love you very much.” He said through a small smile.

Harry grinned happily to himself as he tried to find his four year old daughter who was terrorizing the flat without clothes on. “I love you too. Talk to you later tonight.” He said softly.

Louis reluctantly said his goodbyes and hung up the phone before shoving it into his pocket. He was about to dig into his food but saw three pairs of eyes looking at him with amused grins.

“What?” Louis asked as he picked up his fork.

Marcus, Joey and Austin all looked to each other and laughed at the younger lad before focusing on their own food.

“Shut up, you guys suck.” Louis mumbled as he knew what they were thinking.

But he really didn’t care. He loved his husband and if Louis had it his way he would scream it so the world would know. But Louis figured that they were thinking that he was whipped, and even at this point he had to admit he was, so there was no point in trying to fight it.

*~*

Louis had his laptop ready on the bed with video chat open, just waiting for Harry to sign on.

He had to admit the first day without his family wasn’t too terrible but Louis still didn’t like how for the next three weeks he couldn’t be with his daughter while she laughed, or the reason she did. He hated that Cody could be sick and he couldn’t be there to make his babyboy feel better. But what he hated most of all was that he couldn’t be with the man that he’s been with for over six years and spent at most two days away from one another, now he had to do it for three weeks.

“You alright Lou?” Marcus asked as he came out of the bathroom, freshly showered.

“Yeah, m’fine, just waiting for Harry to sign on so we can video chat.” Louis said.

“Oh, do you want me to leave?” Marcus asked.

“No that’s fine mate, just saying goodnight to the kids and everything.” Louis said, just as his laptop started ringing.

He didn’t even waste a second before pressing the accept button, and just a moment later he saw his family.

“Daddy!!!” Alexis yelled.

A wide smile came across Louis’ face as he saw his two kids in their pajamas and his husband. “Hey sweetheart.” He said.

“Bababa!!” Cody shrieked as he saw his daddy on the screen and pointed at him.

 _Hi big guy._ Louis signed through a small grin.

“Hows the first day going?” Harry asked as he shifted Cody on his lap.

“Not too bad. I miss you guys like crazy but it’s nice to see all of you.” Louis said as he picked up the laptop and put it down on his thighs, stretching out on the bed.

“It’s good to see you too.” Harry said quietly. “You have a room to yourself?” He asked.

“No Marcus is here.” Louis said as he turned the computer so they could see the older lad laying on his own bed.

“Hey Harry, hi kiddos!” Marcus said as he waved at the camera.

Harry and Alexis waved back before Louis turned the camera back on himself. “How’s Cody? He feeling any better?” He asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head as he looked down at his son sadly. “Liam said he does have an ear infection, so I’m just going to get more of his ear drops and stock up on benadryl.” He said.

Louis nodded and let a deep breath, hating that Cody wasn’t feeling well and he couldn’t do anything to help him. “So it’s about time for bed but I have a little surprise for miss Alexis and Cody.” He said.

“Really?!” Alexis asked excitedly.

“Really, really.” Louis said through a chuckle as he reached for his bedside table.

“What is it?!” Alexis asked as she jumped on her papa’s leg.

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at her, as he knew what Louis had planned.

“Bedtime story.” Louis said through a smile as he got the book he brought with him and showed it to his family.

“Yay!!” Alexis cheered.

She knew that her daddy was going away and she knew that she would miss him. But what Alexis was really going to miss was the stories her daddy told her before she went to bed. Now she saw that that wouldn’t really be a problem because her daddy could just read her a story through the computer.

Louis grinned at her as Harry chuckled, and even Louis noticed Marcus laughing to himself as well. He was happy that he could still do this one thing with his kids while he was away.

“Alright, here we go.” Louis said as he opened the book and placed it so he could read the words and the kids could see the pictures.

As he read through the book Alexis listened intently and Harry couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Louis made sure to do it the way he normally does, creating a voice for each character and almost acting the story out as he read. Alexis was in a fit of giggles, as Cody was smiling to himself, seeing his daddy acting silly and his papa signing to him whatever Louis was reading from the book.

After every page Louis read he would hold the book up to the camera and show his kids the pictures before continuing the story. Every now and then as he was reading Louis would look up and catch Harry’s eye, only to see the younger lad already grinning fondly at him. Louis would blush slightly to himself before focusing back on the book.

When he was done reading Harry dropped his hands as he didn’t have to sign for Cody anymore and grinned at his husband, happy that even though he was away they could still keep this one thing.

“I think a certain little bug is tired.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle as he saw his daughter nearly asleep.

“No I not tired.” Alexis mumbled as her eyes drooped closed but then she shot them open again.

“I think it’s time we go to bed sweetheart.” Harry said as he saw that both of his kids were a second away from passing out.

“But daddy on the computer.” Alexis said as she tried to keep herself awake so she could talk to her father.

“I’ll talk to you when you wake up love.” Louis said softly.

“But you no be here when I wake up.” Alexis said sadly as she rested her head on her papa’s shoulder.

Louis let out a deep breath and bit his lip as he looked at his daughter. “No sweetheart I won’t be but you can have papa call me and I’ll pick up just to talk you. I promise.” He said quietly.

“Okay daddy I call you in the morning.” Alexis said as she tried to keep her eyes open.

Louis allowed a small smile on his face as he looked at his sleepy daughter and son. “Alright love, why don’t you go to bed. All three of you look like you’re about to pass out.”

Harry chuckled to himself as he knew he was ready for bed and from the looks of it his kids were ready themselves. “Say bye to daddy guys.” He said as he opened and closed his fist, trying to get Cody to copy him.

“Babababa.” Cody mumbled to himself as he tried to do what his papa was doing with his little hand, having some type of success as he opened and closed his fist.

Louis smiled and waved to his family on the screen. “Good night guys, I love you.” He said.

“I love you too daddy.” Alexis said tiredly.

“G’night Lou, love you.” Harry said quietly.

Louis bit his lip and nodded. _I love you big guy_. He signed to his sleepy son before letting out a deep breath. “Talk to you guys in the morning.”

Harry and Alexis said their final goodbyes before signing off and Louis saw the laptop screen go black. He let out a quiet breath before looking over to Marcus who was already smiling at him.

“And the award for the worlds cutest dad goes to Louis Tomlinson.” Marcus said through a chuckle.

Louis smiled at him before placing his laptop on his bedside table and laying down on his bed. It was weird not having Harry and both of his kids on the large bed cuddling with him. So he just got under his covers and grabbed one of the many pillows on the bed before pulling into his chest and trying to fall asleep without the familiar warmth surrounding him.

_Meanwhile with Harry…_

“Papa can I sleep in your bed?” Alexis asked tiredly as she rested her head on her father’s shoulder.

“Sure sweetheart.” Harry said before he kissed his daughter’s head and balanced both of his kids on his hips as he made his way to his and Louis’ bedroom. “I’m gonna put you down but I need to give your brother some medicine okay?”

Alexis nodded as her papa set her on the bed and she immediately snuggled into the pillow her daddy uses.

Harry smiled at her softly before walking into his bathroom with a sleepy Cody in his arms. He opened up the cabinet and found some medicine to give Cody, hoping it would bring his fever down while he slept. Already the six month old was burning up so Harry decided that after he gave him the medicine to take his pajamas off.

When he walked back out to his bedroom and turned off the bathroom lights Harry put Cody’s sweaty pajamas in the hamper before heading to his bed.

Alexis was waiting for him and Harry just smiled to himself as he climbed into bed and got Cody adjusted on his chest. Alexis immediately snuggled into her papa’s side as he wrapped an arm around her waist. His other arm was wrapped around Cody protectively and within a matter of minutes he heard both of his kids breathing heavily as they fell asleep.

Harry laid there completely content, happy to have both of his kids in his arms, but he couldn’t escape the nagging thoughts that there was one person missing from the bed, and would be for three weeks.

*~*

Louis could feel his heart pounding out of his chest and the sweat dripping down jaw as he ran. Around him he could hear a language that he barely understood and his teammates shouting at the same time.

“Tommo on your right!”

Louis looked to his right and saw a defender coming after him as he had the ball and just as he was about to make his move he felt a foot hook his ankle and the defender kicked the ball away from him, at the same time causing Louis to fall to the ground.

He let out a deep breath as whistles went off around him, signaling the foul.

“Mate you alright?” Joey asked as he jogged over to him.

Louis nodded and accepted his offered hand and got up from the ground. “My head is all over the place.” He said quietly as he felt like his thoughts were racing.

“Yeah, we can all see that. Are you sure you’re okay?” Joey asked worriedly as Louis wasn’t playing like he normally does.

“I’ll be fine.” Louis said as they got in position for the kick.

Joey nodded, unsure of the younger lad because the entire game he’s been missing passes, messing up plays, and kicking to the opposite team.

Louis let out a deep breath as he positioned himself in front of the ball and saw that his team was ready just before the whistle went off, signaling him to kick the ball back into play. But as soon as he swung his leg and kicked the ball it didn’t go where he wanted it to go at all.

“Fuck!” Louis yelled to himself as he saw the opposing player take off with the ball.

He sprinted onto the pitch and tried to get to him before he got too close to their net. But it was too late as it seemed within a matter of seconds the opposing team was going through a play and were able to score, making the stadium erupted in cheers.

“Tomlinson!!”

Louis looked up and saw his coach beat red. He let out a deep breath and jogged off the pitch as someone else ran on, and that’s when he knew he was in deep trouble.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Coach Gaal screamed as the younger lad approached him.

“I’m sorry… I just- I don’t know-”

“You’re supposed to be the leader of the team, not setting them up to lose!!” His coach yelled. “What the hell is wrong with you?! You just gave them a point!”

“Coach I don’t know, my-”

“Stop.” Coach Gaal said as he put his hand up and looked back to what was happening on the pitch. “Go sit on the bench.”

Louis could feel himself already getting worked up but he just nodded and walked away. He didn’t know what was going on with him. His head wasn’t in the game and he had basically set his team up to fail their first game.

The opposing team was already up by two and Louis wasn’t sure if they could catch up. The more he thought about it the more frustrated he got as he ran his hand through his sweaty hair.

Louis figured it had something to do with the fact that Harry wasn’t there and he couldn’t get his head on straight. He couldn’t focus, couldn’t think of anything other than how much he missed his family. Louis woke up to a cold bed and an empty feeling that refused to go away no matter what he did.

“Lou you okay?” Austin asked as he walked up to the younger lad and offered him his water bottle.

Louis let out a few deep breaths, just feeling like everything was crushing him as he took the bottle from his mate only to throw it at the wall that separated the stands and the pitch.

“Mate calm down.” Austin said gently as he saw how worked up the younger lad was.

“I can’t just calm down!” Louis yelled. “This is all my fault, I just fucked everything up!!” He screamed, completely frustrated with himself.

“Lou the game isn’t over yet. If you just get your head in it and go back out there it’ll be fine.” Austin tried to reassure him.

Louis was two seconds away from just screaming his head off as he wanted to be done with all of this. He wanted to stop playing and go home. Louis wanted to hear his husbands voice and feel his arms around him as their daughter ran around and their son babbled to himself in the rocker. The more he thought about it the more he knew he couldn’t stay here. He couldn’t play with his head filled with everything he could be doing with his family.

“Louis, phone call.”

Louis looked up and saw one of his teammates with a phone and he looked at him confused before he took the phone from him and pressed it to his ear. “Hello?” He asked into it.

“So I was just wondering… Are you playing this bad on purpose so you can come home or is something actually wrong?”

_Meanwhile with Harry…_

“What is he doing…?” Harry muttered to himself. “Louis what are you doing?!” He yelled at the tv as he saw his husband try to make a move, only to mess up his footwork.

“His head really isn’t in it today.” Liam said quietly as he saw his best mate get tripped.

Harry ran a frustrated hand over his face as it seemed like everytime Louis had the ball he was messing something up. He knew Louis wasn’t focused at all, he could see it in the way that Louis would look around like he had no idea what was going on.

“Hang on he’s setting up for the kick, maybe he’ll turn it around.” Zayn said as he had his eyes glued to the television.

At this point Harry was pacing as all of his mates and their girlfriends were sitting around Liam and Sophia’s flat, keeping a close eye as to what was happening on the tv. Even Alexis was looking at her papa worriedly as she saw that he was a bit nervous but she didn’t know what for.

Harry looked at the tv just as he heard the whistle go off and a second later he watched as his husband pass the ball to someone on the opposing team, only for them to score.

“Are you kidding me?!” Harry yelled.

“His coach is calling him off.” Liam mumbled into his hands as he couldn’t believe what was going on with his best mate.

Harry nearly wanted to scream because he knew Louis was better than this. He knew that the older lad trained and worked too hard for this just to mess it up and make some stupid mistakes.

“Oh shit he’s pissed.” Niall muttered to himself.

“Yeah he’s not looking so good.” Gemma added in as she saw her brother in-law freaking out on the side of the pitch.

Harry grumbled to himself as he pulled out his phone.

“Papa what wrong with daddy?” Alexis asked from her spot on the floor next to her brother.

“What’s wrong with daddy? Daddy’s being an idiot that’s what’s wrong.” Harry mumbled quietly to himself as he pressed his phone to his ear.

“Harry what’re you doing?” Perrie asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Harry held his finger up as he began talking to someone on Louis’ team, requesting to speak to the older lad. The voice on the other line was confused but handed the phone to Louis anyway.

“Hello?”

Harry could tell that Louis didn’t know it was him on the phone and he let out a quiet breath before speaking. “So I was just wondering… Are you playing this bad on purpose so you can come home or is something actually wrong?” He asked sarcastically.

“Harry?” Louis breathed into the phone, sounding relieved.

“Louis what the hell is going on?” Harry asked, actually concerned that something was happening to the older lad.

“Harry I can’t do this… I just- I don’t know. I can’t keep my head on straight.” Louis said into the phone, sounding distressed.

“Lou what’s wrong?” Harry asked quietly.

“Cody’s sick, and I’m not with you guys, just everything is going to shit. I miss you and I miss the kids and I can’t play without you here.” Louis rushed into the phone.

Harry ran a hand over his face as his mates looked at him worriedly. “Don’t say you can’t do something.” He said softly. “Babe you’ve been training for this for the past month are you really going to throw all of that away? Throw it away because I’m not in the stands?”

Louis shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, unsure of what to say. “Harry it’s not the same without you guys here.”

“Lou I’m still cheering for you, we’re still watching. And frankly you’re pissing me off a little bit because you’re playing like you’ve never seen a ball in your life!” Harry said, knowing that the older lad needed some tough love to get his head back on straight.

“I can’t focus with everything that’s going on with you guys at home.” Louis said as he shook his head.

“Then tell me what’s going on here Lou because I have no clue.” Harry said. “I get that you’re worried about Cody but that’s it. The only thing that’s going on is that we’re watching the game and wondering what the hell you’re doing.” He said as he walked around the living room. “Stop feeling sorry for yourself, pick yourself up and get in the game.” Harry said sternly.

Louis let out a couple deep breaths before nodding to himself, knowing he can do better than this. His family was watching him and he was letting them down, he had to do this for them. “You’re right.” He said with a newfound determination in his voice.

“I know I am. Now go back on that pitch and show everyone what Louis Tomlinson can really do.” Harry said through a small smile.

Louis nodded to himself, and for the first time since he got to France he felt like his family was with him. He said a quick ‘goodbye’ and ‘I love you, thank you’ before hanging up the phone and sprinting towards his coach.

Harry grinned to himself as he pulled his phone away from his ear and put it in his pocket. “That’ll do it.” He said triumphantly as he focused back on the tv.

“Think you were a little rough there Haz?” Niall asked.

“He needed it.” Harry said as he shook his head. “When he gets like this you can’t agree with him you gotta tell him he’s wrong and then explain why but with some tough love.” He said through a chuckle.

“Well it looks like he’s back out so we’ll see how well that talk went.” Zayn said as he kept his eyes locked on his best mate.

Harry looked back to the tv and saw his husband yelling something at his teammates as they ran with the ball. Just from glancing at him anyone could tell that his head was in it and he was 100% more energized than he was before.

The team passed the ball fluidly to each other, getting closer and closer to the goal. But when Louis got ahold of the ball he took off like a bullet and sprinted towards the net, maneuvering his way past the defenders like they weren’t even there before swinging his leg back and making the ball soar into the goal.

“YES!!” Harry yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped in place and pounded his fist into the air.

The living erupted in cheers and everyone was on their feet as they saw Louis make the goal and get congratulated by his teammates.

“Daddy score!!” Alexis screamed as she ran towards her papa.

“Yeah he did sweetheart!” Harry said through a wide smile as he scooped his daughter up and kissed her head.

“Hopefully he can do that two more times and pull them ahead!” Niall said through a loud laugh.

And the rest of the game it seemed as though everyone in the living room was on their feet and yelling at the tv. Louis ended up assisting a goal and then scoring the winning goal with only five minutes left in the second half.

Even with Harry not in the stands Louis was able to pull through and be the leader he needed to be. And the younger lad felt that familiar fire in his throat as he was cheering for his husband the entire time. Even Alexis and Cody were yelling at the tv, although all Cody was really doing was screaming his usual ‘bababa’ and pointing when he saw his daddy come on the screen.

But the thing that caught Harry’s eye was that just at the end of the game the camera was on Louis and he must’ve realized as a second later he smiled wide and brought up his right hand before folding down his middle and ring finger, keeping up his pointer, thumb and pinkie finger.

Harry would’ve recognized that sign anywhere as ‘I love you’. And he couldn’t help but smile wide as the older lad continued to sign ‘thank you’ and ‘I’m sorry for being stupid’, making Harry laugh to himself.

“I love you too daddy!” Alexis said as she saw her father on the screen.

“Babababa!!” Cody yelled as he waved his little hand at the tv.

Harry grinned down at both of his kids before sitting on the floor with them and pulling them into his lap, making both the four year old and six month old giggle.

*~*

“Alexis let’s go! We need to get home!” Harry yelled as his daughter was taking forever to find her shoes.

“Papa I trying!” Alexis yelled back angrily as she was getting upset that she couldn’t find her shoes.

Harry was beyond stressed and right now he just couldn’t deal with this. There was no denying that with Louis being gone for over a week and a half  has taken his toll on him but today was not a day that anyone wanted to mess with him.

“H really she can stay here if there are things you need to do at home.” Gemma offered as she saw her little brother worked up.

“No it’s fine, it’s just that I wanna get home and call Lou, get these guys dinner, and baths and everything.” Harry huffed.

“You sure that’s all?” Gemma asked through a chuckle.

Harry rubbed a hand over his face as he shifted Cody’s carrier in his hand. “I’m in the middle of packing the flat, dealing with Cody’s infection, making sure the cafe is getting built properly… It’s just a lot.” He breathed out.

“Papa I find them.” Alexis said as she came into the living room.

“Good, now can you put them on so we can leave please?” Harry asked.

Alexis huffed but nodded anyway as she sat on the floor and began to put her shoes on. Once she was done with her shoes he thanked Gemma for watching her and heading out the door.

“Papa uncle Niall say we have Nando’s for dinner.” Alexis said once they were in the car.

“Sweetheart he was probably talking about him and aunt Gemma.” Harry said as he kept his eyes on the road.

“But I want it for dinner.” Alexis whined as she kicked the back of her father’s seat.

“Alexis stop that.” Harry said as he reached behind him to stop her legs from kicking the seat. “And we’re not having it no matter how much you complain.”

“Why?” Alexis whined further as she kicked her papa’s seat harder.

“Because I said so.” Harry said as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, trying to keep his cool. “I need you to stop kicking my seat. I can’t have you doing that while I’m driving.” He said sternly.

“You mean today.” Alexis said through a pout as she continued to kick his seat.

“Alexis Marie I am giving you one more chance to stop it, and if you don’t you’ll have no dessert and I’ll be telling daddy how you didn’t behave today.” Harry said sternly as he kept his eyes on the road.

It was almost immediate that Alexis stopped kicking her father’s seat and huffed in her car seat as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Harry let out a deep breath as he was grateful that she had stopped but when he had pulled up to their flat building and parked the car Alexis unbuckled herself and hopped out of the car.

Harry quickly turned his head as he heard the car door close and he saw Alexis outside the car and trying to go inside. His heart began pounding out of his chest as he didn’t know if a car was in the parking lot but as quickly as he could he hopped out of the car and ran towards his daughter.

“Alexis Marie!” He yelled as he saw a car coming and his daughter still trying to cross the road.

As the driver of the car saw someone running towards the road they stopped, and Harry was grateful as he picked up his daughter and backed away quickly so the car could pass.

“What were you thinking?!” Harry asked panicked.

Alexis jutted out her bottom lip and it began to wobble as tears came to her eyes. “Stop yelling at me!”

“Alexis you just walked into the road! You could’ve been hit by a car, do you understand that?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows, wanting her to know that that wasn’t okay.

“No! You be mean to me!” Alexis said as she hit her papa’s chest, not wanting him to hold her.

Harry grabbed her hand and looked at her sternly as he walked back to the car to get Cody’s carrier. “Don’t you dare hit me.” He said seriously. “You can never do that again, do you understand me?”

“Put me down!” Alexis said, not caring what her father was saying and at this point just trying to get out of his arms.

Harry only held on to her tighter as he opened the car and got Cody’s carrier out. “Alexis stop it right now.” He said as his daughter was throwing a tantrum in his arms.

“You put me down!!” Alexis yelled as she began hitting her father again since he couldn’t hold her hands down.

Harry let out a deep breath as his daughter continued to hit him. He made his way into the elevator and placed Alexis down since she couldn’t run off but he still tried to take one of her hands in his own.

Even with her standing she tried to hit her father’s leg as tears were escaping her.

When the doors opened Harry had to nearly drag Alexis out of elevator and into the hallway, but she wouldn’t budge. So instead he just picked her up again, making the four year old only more infuriated.

“Take your shoes off and go to your room. You’re in time out for 10 minutes.” Harry said sternly once they entered the flat.

“No!!” Alexis yelled through her tears.

Harry let out a deep breath as he put Cody’s carrier down and looked back at his daughter. “I didn’t ask you, I told you. Go to your room right now.” He said. “You already lost your dessert do you want to keep getting in trouble?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

“Y-you mean!” Alexis screamed through her tears.

“Alexis go to your room right now.” Harry said as he didn’t want to deal with this. “Want to make that timeout 15 minutes?”

Alexis cried even more and stomped her feet as she yelled, if possible throwing an even bigger tantrum. “Y-you no love m-me!!”

Harry ran a hand over his face before pulling off his coat and hanging it by the door. “Alexis Marie if you don’t go to your room by the time I count to three you’ll be in a world of trouble.” He warned, trying to keep calm.

Alexis screamed again as she stomped her little feet and pointed a finger at her father. “Y-you so mean!!” She yelled. “Daddy leave b-because you so mean! He no want t-to stay with you!!” She continued to yell.

“Alexis Marie Tomlinson go to your room right now!! I don’t want to see you or hear from you until I get you!! Do you understand me?!” Harry yelled as that had just put him over the edge.

Alexis looked at her father for a second before letting out a loud cry and running towards her room. And it was very clear that she made it there as a second later throughout the flat you could hear the door slam shut.

Harry let out a frustrated breath as he ran his fingers through his hair and let out his own annoyed yell. He paced around the living room a few times, trying to calm himself down before taking Cody out of his carrier.

He bounced Cody against his hip as he made his way to the kitchen, trying to figure out what he could make for dinner. As he worked his way around the kitchen he felt Cody’s head and was grateful that was feeling cooler than he has than the past couple days. His infection was only adding to his stress but now that he was feeling better Harry was feeling better.

“What should we have for dinner big guy?” Harry muttered as he peered into the fridge.

Harry looked at what they had and figured he could make a quick lemon chicken and pasta. He took everything he needed out before placing Cody in his high chair and pushing him into the kitchen. Just as he was getting the chicken cut and the water on the stove to boil his phone went off.

Seeing it was Louis he quickly answered and put his phone on speaker so he could still cook. “Hey.” He said into the phone.

“Hi love. What’re you doing?” Louis asked.

“Just making dinner. You?” Harry huffed.

“Are you okay? You sound mad.” Louis said as he heard his husband’s tone.

Harry scoffed. “Your daughter just told me you left because I’m mean, so I’m not in the best mood.” He said as he moved around the kitchen.

“Did she really?” Louis asked not believing it.

“Definitely had to be one of the worst tantrums to date.” Harry muttered. “First she’s kicking my seat in the car and then we get to the flat and she hops out, starts walking towards the road while a car is coming and then when I pick her up and take her away from the road she’s starts hitting me and yelling at me.” He said as he shook his head and placed the chicken in the pan. “I mean I don’t think I did anything wrong, I don’t think I said something to her that could’ve worked her up so much but I don’t know…” Harry said as Louis stayed quiet on the other line.

Harry head some breathing on the other line before Louis’ voice came through. “Put her on the phone.” He said.

Harry let out a quiet breath before turning the stove on low, picking up the phone from the counter and walking over to Cody. He picked him up and then began making his way towards his daughter’s room. He knocked on the door before opening it and seeing his crying daughter on her bed.

“Your dad is on the phone, he wants to talk to you.” Harry said as he entered the room.

“No.” Alexis mumbled into her pillow.

“Good thing he didn’t ask, you don’t have a choice.” Harry said as he made his way to the bed and took a seat before holding the phone up to Alexis.

Alexis sniffled to herself before sitting up and looking at her papa’s phone. “Hi daddy.” She said quietly.

“Alexis do you know what you did wrong today?” Louis asked.

“I do nothing wrong! Papa be mean!” Alexis said, getting defensive.

“And what did he do that was so mean?” Louis asked and even through the phone Harry knew he was raising his eyebrows.

“H-he tell me to hurry with my shoes a-and no Nando’s for dinner.” Alexis huffed. “And y-yell to no kick seat.”

Louis let out a quiet breath before rubbing a hand over his face. “Now if you really think about it were any of those things really mean? Do you think that it was more mean to hit papa and yell at him that I left because of him?” Louis asked, really wanting Alexis to think about this. And when there was silence on her end he continued. “You know that’s not right and it makes me sad that you said those things to him. And you know not to walk in the road, and it makes me even more upset that you yelled at him for trying to keep you safe.”

Harry looked down at his daughter as Louis was talking on the speakerphone and he really was grateful Louis went to uni for early childhood development. He liked to think of him like a professional tantrum diffuser. Louis always had a way of calming Alexis down when she got like this and was always able to make her think about what she had really done.

“I think you owe someone a very big apology.” Louis said as he didn’t hear anything from his daughter. “You know that what you did and said wasn’t okay.”

Alexis looked up to her papa and let out a small breath before nodding. “I sorry papa. I say mean things and you no mean.” She said before wrapping her arms around her father.

Harry had the tiniest smile on his lips as he leaned down and kissed his daughter’s head, hugging her back as best he could with Cody in his lap.

“I sorry for making you sad.” Alexis said against her papa’s chest.

“Everyone better?” Louis asked.

“All better.” Alexis said quietly as she wiped her wet eyes.

“Alright good.” Louis said through a small smile. “Al I wanna talk to your dad for a little bit okay?”

“Okay daddy I talk to you later.” Alexis said.

“Okay sweetheart.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself.

Harry kissed Alexis one more time before getting off her bed and letting her know she can color in the living room if she wants, but no tv. She nodded and made her way out to the living room with her papa following her.

Once Harry got back to the kitchen he placed Cody in his high chair before taking the phone off speaker and continuing to cook dinner.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Harry breathed out as he put the spaghetti in the boiling water. “It’s just hard… I miss you.” He barely whispered.

There were a couple beats of silence before Harry heard his husband let out a deep breath like he was trying to hold himself together before speaking. “I miss you too.” He said softly.

Harry bit lip as he flipped the chicken in the pan and tried to keep himself from crying into the food.

The past week and a half has been one of the hardest Harry has ever gone through. The only things that could be compared to this was his dad passing away, that being understandable, and those two days that he left Louis when Alexis was only a month old.

He hated waking up to a cold bed and no one to talk to when the kids went to bed. The flat was noticeably quiet without Louis but it was a bad way as the kids weren’t laughing as much. There was no overly hyper daddy to chase Alexis around or make funny faces at Cody as he played on the floor and tried to roll around. Sure Harry tried to do these things with the kids and he succeeded but at the end of the day he fell on the couch exhausted. There was no way he could ever replace Louis but with him being a single parent for the time being he tried his best.

“Harry I’m sorry.” Louis barely said.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as it sounded like Louis was crying and he had no idea what he’d be apologizing for. “Why are you sorry?” He asked nervously, thinking that maybe the older lad did something he shouldn’t have.

“I just left.” Louis said as he sniffled to himself. “I miss you guys like crazy and I know if you miss me half as much as I miss you it must suck.” He said as he wiped his wet eyes. “I left you with two kids, and all of the packing, while you’re still working things out with the cafe.”

“Lou I’m doing okay with all of that stuff, it’s just you that I really think about.” Harry said quietly.

“It’s just… I’m sorry.” Louis breathed out as he felt soft tears roll down his cheeks.

Harry bit his lip even harder, willing himself not to cry because he knew that if he did Alexis would ask what was wrong and then he’d cry even more. “Stop saying that.” He barely whispered as he tried to focus on what was going on on the stove and not burning anything. “We’re half way there love, we can do this.” He said softly.

“I know.” Louis said, trying to convince himself as he rubbed a hand over his face. “How’s Cody? He feeling any better?” He asked.

“Yeah he’s definitely better. His temperature has gone down and everything. Right now his big problem is that you’re not here and he knows it. Every night I put him in his crib and two minutes later he’s crying and won’t stop until I let him sleep with me.” Harry said as he balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder, needing to strain the pasta. “But if he knew I was talking to you right now he’d probably start crying.”

Louis let out a sad breath as he couldn’t even express how much he missed his kids. “Well when I video chat with you guys later hopefully he won’t freak out when he sees me.”

“Everytime he sees you on the tv during a game he points at you, starts babbling and shrieking and bouncing, it’s the cutest thing.” Harry said through a chuckle as he squeezed some lemon on the chicken. “It’s just at night and in the morning when I think he really starts to miss you.”

Louis nodded to himself even though Harry couldn’t see it and shuffled on his bed before getting comfortable again. “How was his appointment today?” He asked.

“It was good. He was a little grumpy and didn’t want to do much but Kate thinks that he’ll start signing back to us soon. He’s really getting more control over his hands.” Harry said as he put the finishing touches on dinner.

“Well that’s good.” Louis said through a small smile. “Hopefully he won’t do it before I get back. I want to be there when he does it for the first time.”

“Hurry back then.” Harry said through a chuckle. “I think he’ll start crawling soon too. He’s rolling all the time now, like he loves it, he never wants to stop.” He said as he laughed to himself. “The other day it was time for his bottle and I had picked him up and as soon as I did that he began whining because he wanted to keep rollin around.”

“He’s too cute.” Louis said through a smile. “And Al? Was today her only bad day or has she been grumpy for a little while?”

“No she’s been good.” Harry said as he put food on his plate and then Alexis’, cutting up her spaghetti and chicken. “Again I think they both just miss you. Maybe today she was just a little on edge.”

“Every toddler needs a temper tantrum at least once a week.” Louis said through a chuckle.

Harry laughed to himself as he got out Alexis’ little fork and cup. “Al, sweetheart dinner is done, come sit at the table.” He called into the living room.

“Oh you guys are about to eat.” Louis said. “I’ll let you have dinner then. Video chat for a bedtime story later right?” He asked through a small smile.

“Of course.” Harry said, grinning himself as he placed Alexis’ plate and drink in front of her.

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later then. I love you.” Louis said as he sat up on his bed.

“I love you too.” Harry said softly. “And so does Al.” He said through a chuckle as his daughter wanted him to tell daddy how much she loves him.

Louis laughed to himself before letting out a quiet breath. “Tell her I love her too. I’ll talk to you guys in a little bit.”

Harry said his last goodbye’s before bringing Cody’s high chair to the table so he could sit with them, and then taking his own seat. He shoved his phone into his pocket and picked up his fork to start eating.

“Papa?” Alexis asked quietly.

“What love?” Harry asked before he took his first bite.

“Are you mad at me?”

Harry looked up from his plate and swallowed his food as he furrowed his eyebrows. “No sweetheart, why?” He asked softly.

“Because I say mean things to you.” Alexis said, clearly still upset with herself.

“Well you hurt my feelings a little bit, but no, I’m not mad at you.” Harry said quietly. “You apologized and I know you’re sorry. It’s okay sweetheart.”

“I love you papa.” Alexis said through a small smile.

Harry grinned back at his daughter before leaning over and kissing her little cheek gently. “And I love you.” He said before kissing her one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a great New Year!! Thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

“Louis c’mon we’re on in two minutes.” Marcus said as he pulled on the younger lad’s arm.

Louis let out a deep breath and nodded as he walked away from the mirror and followed his mate towards the set. He saw that a couch was set up and then another chair he figured that was for the interviewer. Cameras were ready and both he and Marcus had their microphones on so he figured they were to be called out any second.

A moment later the lights on the set were dimmed and the interviewer who introduced himself as Jean came out in front of the cameras.

“So here with us today are two of the best players from the Manchester United football team, captain and striker Louis Tomlinson, and right forward Marcus Healey.” Jean introduced to the cameras in a thick french accent.

Both Marcus and Louis let out a deep breath but put smiles on their faces as they walked onto the set and waved at the camera. As they approached Jean they offered their hands to him and he shook them politely before both boys took a seat on the couch.

“So first off let me welcome you to Paris France. I understand your team has been travelling all over France these past two weeks for games.” Jean said through a small smile.

“Thank you, and yeah we have. The longest we’ve stayed in one place is about four days I think.” Marcus said happily.

“And how has that been for you guys? It must be tiring to move around, and not only that but I know Louis has a family and you’re engaged. How is it being away from them?” Jean asked.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he glanced over to the side of the set even though he knew Harry wouldn’t be there. He still hoped that by some magical coincidence he would just show up.

“I talk to my fiancé everyday, and yeah it’s hard being away from her but we’re doing the best we can.” Marcus said with a small frown. “It does help that we’ve won every game though, right Lou?” He asked the younger lad through a chuckle as he clapped him on the back.

“Yeah it’s great.” Louis said through a half hearted smile. “I know the boys have been working really hard every game and it’s awesome to see all the work we did before we came to France put to use.”

Marcus furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the younger lad and leaned in closer to him. “Are you okay?” He whispered.

Louis bit his lip and nodded as he let out a deep breath. “I’m good.” He whispered back.

“Louis how has it been for you without your family? I know that you’re one of the very few players that is married with kids. What’s it like not having them here with you?” Jean asked curiously.

Louis couldn’t help but let a small smile grace his lips as he heard how Jean pronounced his name. “It’s um, it’s really hard not having my husband and kids with me.” He said quietly. “I miss them more and more everyday, but we try our best to talk and video chat as much as possible.”

“You should see him.” Marcus said as he laughed to himself. “If we’re not eating, sleeping or playing he’s talking to them. Even makes a point every night to read a book to his kids before bed over video chat, really the cutest thing anyone has ever seen.” He said through his laughter.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully as he lightly punched his mate in the arm. “Sorry I miss my kids, how terrible of me.” He said sarcastically.

“Mate you’ve been a right mess since we got here. Well no I shouldn’t say that you did get a bit better like the third day but still.” Marcus said teasingly.

Louis was about to banter back but Jean stopped him as he was chuckling to himself, watching the pair bicker. “Now Louis one of your kids is deaf, is that correct?” He asked.

“Yeah my son is.” Louis said plainly.

“And how has that been?” Jean asked as he shifted in his seat. “I can’t imagine how hard it must be.” He said softly.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he looked up at the older man. “In the first couple months it was pretty hard.” He said quietly, thinking about everything that was going on with Harry and Cody when he was first born. “But day by day things are getting easier. My husband and I use sign language when we’re with him, and sometimes even when we’re not just to get used to it. We even have our daughter using it whenever she talks so she can get used to it as well.”

“I have to actually say that part of the reason Lou was a mess when we first got here was because his son got an ear infection just as he left.” Marcus added in.

“I hated that he got sick and I couldn’t be there for him.” Louis said quietly as he shook his head, remembering how Harry would call him with Cody crying in his arms because he wasn’t feeling well.

Jean nodded understandingly as he looked between the two footie players. “How has it been with the media though? Sure with people learning that your son can’t hear you must be getting more attention than normal.” He said.

“Actually no.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle. “Back home I’ve made it very clear that I don’t like people getting in our faces, and I think that the paps are actually respecting that. And because they are I’m more willing to share things with them.” He explained.

Jean smiled at him before they continued on with the interview. In Louis’ opinion it was rather boring because for the rest of the time they just talked about football and after being surrounded by the sport for the past two weeks he may be a bit sick of it. But nevertheless he answered the questions that Jean asked him, and let Marcus talk most of the time.

As soon as it was over and they said their goodbyes though Louis fished his phone out of his dress pants pocket and dialled Harry’s number.

“How’d it go?” Harry asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

“It was fine, pretty boring actually.” Louis said as he tried to find his coat so he and Marcus could leave and go back to the hotel to relax.

“It was only boring because I wasn’t there to embarrass you.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis hummed because that was definitely true. Every interview they do it seems as though they are both trying to embarrass one another, it’s almost like a game to see who can do it best. “What are you doing right now?” He asked, finding his coat and following Marcus out of the building.

“Cody and I are just coming back from his appointment and now I’m on my way to meet Niall at the cafe to make sure everything is running smoothly and getting built alright.” Harry said.

“Alright that’s good. And don’t forget if they’re not building something the way you want it tell them. This is your place love, don’t be afraid to tell them they’re doing something wrong.” Louis said, knowing Harry could possibly have a hard time telling someone they aren’t building something correctly because it could add onto their workload.

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Harry huffed. “Oh!” He said as he suddenly remembered something. “You’ll never guess what I saw this morning!” He said excitedly.

“What?” Louis asked through an amused smile as he heard how happy Harry was.

“I saw the CHAMPS ad! I saw it while we were grocery shopping this morning!” Harry said as he was nearly bouncing in his seat.

“Oh yeah? How’d it look?” Louis asked through a chuckle.

He had almost completely forgotten that a couple weeks ago he, Harry, Alexis and Cody went to the CHAMPS photoshoot and took pictures for the company. All four of them were given matching footie uniforms to wear and Louis had to say that that was the cutest they had all ever looked since they were matching.

“It was so cute Lou, really you have no idea.” Harry gushed into the phone. “I’ll text you the pictures when I get home, I think there’s one you’ll particularly like.” He said through a quiet laugh.

Louis smiled to himself as he heard how happy Harry was. “Well I can’t wait to see it then.” He said as he and Marcus climbed into the rented car that would take them back to the hotel.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as Louis was being more quiet than normal.

“Yeah, m’fine.” Louis said quietly, trying to ignore the looks Marcus was sending him.

“You don’t sound fine.” Harry said worriedly. “Lou what’s wrong?” He asked.

Louis bit his lip as he let out a quiet breath and leaned his head back against the cars seat. “Can we talk about this later?” He asked, not wanting Marcus to hear him.

“Well now you have me worried Lou, what’s going on?” Harry asked as he gripped the steering just a bit tighter, not quite sure what had Louis so upset.

“Babe I’m okay, I just want to talk about it later.” Louis tried to assure him.

Harry let out a deep breath and nodded even though Louis couldn’t see him. “Yeah, okay, fine.” He huffed. “I’m pulling up to the cafe now so I’ll talk to you later then.”

“Harry don’t be mad, it’s not a big deal, I just can’t talk about it right now.” Louis said as he heard his husband’s tone.

“No, it’s fine Lou. We’ll talk about it later.” Harry said as he parked the car and hopped out.

Louis rubbed a hand over his face and tried to ignore the worried glances Marcus kept sending him. “Can you please not be mad?”

Harry opened the back seat door and grabbed Cody’s carrier before making his way inside the cafe to meet Niall. “I’m not, just worried. You don’t sound okay.”

“Harreh!!” Niall said as he saw the younger lad come into the cafe.

Harry smiled at him before letting Niall take Cody’s carrier and shifting the phone to his other ear.

“Listen I know you’re busy so we’ll just talk later. But please call me when you’re done.” Louis said quietly.

“Yeah I will.” Harry said as he bit his lip, worried that something was really going on with the older lad.

“Good.” Louis said through a small smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Harry said as he heard his husband smiling through the phone. “Talk to you later.” He said before hanging up the phone and looking to Niall.

“Everything alright?” Niall asked with furrowed eyebrows as he bounced Cody on his chest.

“Yeah should be fine.” Harry breathed out as he pocketed his phone. “So let’s see how everything is turning out.” He said, taking a look around the half built cafe.

Niall looked at his best mate quizzically for a second before following him around the cafe. “So they have the bar, floors and walls done, and the kitchen is well on it’s way. Still there's a lot that needs to be done in there though.”

Harry looked around and he loved how the dark hardwood floors with the light blue walls that had an earthy green bordering contrasted each other. Even with the cafe not even halfway done it felt extremely relaxing. The way the colors worked together it almost felt like you were outside and that’s exactly what he wanted.

The bar ran along from one end of the room to the other, except for a small gap with a small hinged door that separated the back of the cafe with the front. The bar itself was a lighter wood on the front that still matched the floors with a black and grey marble granite top. Harry could only imagine how great it would look with the stools in front of it, but they had yet to come in with the rest of the dining furniture.

“What do they have in the back?” Harry asked as he finished assessing the front of the cafe.

“They finished the tiled floors and they got the walls all done, cause you know it was a bit worse back here than in the front. But it’s all new plaster and I think they’re starting to paint tomorrow.” Niall said as he led Harry to the back.

“Great.” Harry said as he nodded to himself and looked around his kitchen.

“This is gonna be so awesome.” Niall said as he jumped around a little bit. “This is already better than the kitchen I work at.” He scoffed.

“C’mon the bar can’t be that bad.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“Mate it’s a bar… Named Rafferty’s… Does that sound appealing at all?” Niall asked with raised eyebrows.

Harry shrugged as he walked around the barley done kitchen. “But it pays the bills so it can’t be too terrible.”

“That’s the only reason I stay.” Niall said as he shifted Cody on his chest. “But when this place opens it’s gonna be amazing to work in a functional kitchen. The only time I was able to was in uni for an internship for a nice restaurant and it was beyond anything I could dream of.”

“Did they say when they were going to be done?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he turned to his best mate.

“Yeah, they said four months but we’ll still need to hire, train, create a menu, order the food and ingredients and just do all of those final touches.” Niall said through a wide smile, still not believing Harry was opening this place.

Harry let out a deep breath and combed his fingers through his hair, realizing that when he gets home he should look over some of the paper work and think about creating a website for the cafe. “This place is already looking amazing, so I can’t wait to see what it’s like when it’s done.” He said through a small smile. “By the way am I putting you down as one of the owners or what? You never told me your exact position.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“No I’m not an owner.” Niall said as he shook his head. “Just the head chef.” He said proudly.

“But why not an owner? You’re over seeing everything with me and helping me design and build it.” Harry said as he took his squirming son from Niall’s arms.

“Because I haven’t put any money into it, it doesn’t seem right.” Niall said quietly as he shrugged. “Trust me H, I’m happy just cooking.”

“But you’ll also get a bigger pay, we’ll split it right down the middle.” Harry said, not understanding why Niall wouldn’t want to be an owner, there were no cons to it.

“I dunno Haz, it just feels weird that you and Lou are putting all this money into it and I’m just here to say what looks nice.” Niall said as he followed the younger lad out of the kitchen.

“Ni seriously this is me asking you to be an owner with me.” Harry said through a chuckle as he got Cody back into his carrier.

“You sure?” Niall asked, still not quite sure how he felt about it.

“I think it would help me out a lot mate, really. Plus we can be rich together.” Harry said through a smile as he stood up and picked up the carrier.

“True.” Niall scoffed as he could only dream about how much money this place would be taking in. “I guess I’ll be an owner with you then, but only if you really want me to.” He said seriously.

“Yes!!” Harry said happily as he wrapped his free around around the older lad and hugged him.

Niall laughed to himself as he hugged his best mate back. “But!” He said as he released the younger lad. “When you name this place it’s your name going on the door.” He said sternly. “This is your cafe and I’m not messin with that, this has always been your dream.” Niall said through a small smile.

Harry couldn’t help but grin back at his best mate and give him just one more hug. “We make the perfect team, you know that?” He asked through a chuckle.

Niall scoffed. “Of course I do.” He said like it was obvious as he clapped the younger lad on the back. “Just a couple more months and you and I will be ruling this block. All the other shops will be jealous.” Niall said as he and Harry walked out of the cafe and locked the doors.

“I think they’ll be grateful.” Harry said through a chuckle as he got Cody into the car. “This is the town square and half the restaurants closed down. They’ll finally have some place to eat.”

Niall hummed his agreement  as he smiled to himself, just happy that all of this was really happening. “What’re you doin for the rest of the day?” He asked.

Harry huffed as he thought about everything he had to do. “I have to finish up some packing, go over some paperwork for this place and put you down as one of the owners, start to try and figure out how to build a website and talk to Lou cause something’s going on with him.” He said as he closed Cody’s door and turned back to his best mate.

Niall furrowed his eyebrows as he nodded and realized that that was a lot to do with the two kids around. “Want me to come over and help? I’ll make dinner if ya want and keep the kids some company.” He offered.

Harry almost immediately felt a weight off his shoulders and nodded. “Please.” He said through a quiet chuckle.

Niall smiled happily at his best mate before clapping him on the back. “Alright so I’ll follow you then.” He said before heading towards his car.

Harry nodded and hopped into his own car before starting the engine. He pulled onto the street and he saw that Niall was right behind him.

As Harry drove he couldn’t believe everything that was going on in what seemed like such a short amount of time. He and Louis are moving in two weeks, the cafe is well on it’s way to being done, Cody is starting to babble more and crawl around a little bit, but at the same time Louis wasn’t here to see any of it. And he was still going to be away for another week and a half.

Harry couldn’t help but think what was going on with the older lad. Sure the fact that they missed each other like crazy might be a part of it, but the way Louis sounded on the phone worried Harry.

He couldn’t even begin to say how much he missed his husband. He missed waking up in his arms and hearing his laugh float through the flat as he and Alexis played a silly game. Harry hated that if he was having a bad day that he couldn’t just come home and talk to Louis but had to wait until they could talk on the phone, and even when they did talk on the phone that wasn’t enough because he wanted his husband there with him. He wanted to feel the older lad rub his back and tell him everything was going to be okay and Harry wanted to be able to do that for him but he couldn’t.

Not only all of those things but on top of Cody’s progress with Kate that Louis was missing. This six month old just today learned out to say his d’s because Kate showed him a new way to move his mouth and tongue and he was more than eager to try and copy what she was doing. But it was when Cody said ‘dada’ that Harry felt his smile falter as Louis wasn’t there to hear it. He wasn’t there when Cody crawled for the first time and he wasn’t there when Harry was able to have a small conversation in sign language with Alexis to try to get her more accustomed to it.

Harry knew none of this was Louis’ fault, but he just wished that his husband was there for all of these things.

When Harry pulled up to the flat building he made quick work of getting Cody out of the car and heading upstairs with Niall following him. He really was grateful the irish lad offered to help him out because he didn’t know how he could everything that needed to be done and still talk to Louis in private with the kids around.

“I’m home!” Harry yelled as he walked into the flat.

“Papa!!” Alexis screamed excitedly as she lunged at her father and wrapped her little arms around his legs.

“Careful sweetheart, lemme put your brother down.” Harry said through a chuckle as he tried to kick his shoes off.

“Uncle Niall!” Alexis yelled as she saw her silly uncle behind her papa.

“Hey lil bean!!” Niall said through a wide smile as he picked up his niece.

“Hello boys.” Liam said through a small grin as he walked over to his mates.

“Hey Li, how was she today?” Harry asked as he worked his way into the flat and set Cody on his blanket in the living room to let him play.

“Sassy as always.” He said through a chuckle as he eyed his niece.

“What?! Uncle Liam no I not!” Alexis said in shock.

“You said my drawing look like one of Cody’s poops. I don’t know how that isn’t sassy.” He said with raised eyebrows as Niall burst into laughter.

Alexis huffed and rolled her eyes as she looked at her uncle. “It’s not sassy if its the truth.” She said like it was obvious.

Niall only laughed harder as Liam looked at his niece in shock. Even Harry perked his head up and chuckled to himself as day by day it seemed as though Alexis was getting more of Louis’ sass.

“Sweetheart it’s not nice to call other people’s drawing poops. What if they worked really hard on it?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

Alexis thought about it for a second and let out a quiet breath because she knew she wouldn’t like it if someone called her drawing a mean name. “Okay, I’m sorry uncle Liam.” She said.

Liam chuckled at his niece before leaning over and kissing her head. “It’s okay love. Maybe you can teach me how to draw sometime.”

Alexis quickly nodded. “I teach you like uncle Zayn teach me!” She said happily.

“Okay sweetheart.” Liam said through a quiet laugh as he knew that no one would ever be able to teach him to draw but if it got Alexis smiling he was willing to do anything.

“Hey Li where’s Soph?” Harry asked as he started picking up the living.

“She’s back home doing some stuff for the nursery. You know Elizabeth is retiring after this year and Soph is taking over in the fall.” Liam said happily as he knew how excited his girlfriend was to be able to own the nursery.

Harry hummed to himself. “Wow good for her. I’m sure Lou would love to go back and visit sometime.” He said, remembering how much Louis loved to be surrounded by kids all day.

“Don’t you have to call him Haz?” Niall asked with furrowed eyebrows as he put his niece down so she could play with her brother.

Harry looked up from where he was picking up some of the kid’s toys and nodded. “Yeah.” He breathed out. “You mind staying out here with them? I’m just going to my room.”

“No problem mate.” Niall said.

“Alright, I best be out boys.” Liam said as he clapped Niall on the back. “Bye H, and bye Al, I’ll try to work on my coloring.” He said through a chuckle.

“Good!!” Alexis said as she tried to get Cody to hold one of her dolls so they could play dreamhouse.

“Bye Li, thanks for watching her.” Harry called out as Liam waved goodbye.

Liam called his goodbyes one more time before heading out of the flat. Niall got comfortable on the couch and turned the tv on while the kids played on the floor.

“I won’t be too long.” Harry said as he made his way to his bedroom and pulled his phone out.

“Take your time.” Niall called after him.

Harry put his phone to his ear as he walked into his bedroom and laid down on his bed. The phone rang only two times before he heard his husband’s voice.

“Hey.” Louis breathed into the phone.

“So what’s going on?” Harry asked, cutting right to the chase.

“Why does it seem like something’s wrong?” Louis asked as he took a seat on his bed and ran his fingers through his freshly showered hair.

“Seriously Lou, please don’t try to pull that shit with me. Just tell me what’s going on.” Harry said seriously.

Louis bit his lip and laid down on his bed as he let out a couple deep breaths. “I’m a terrible husband and father.” He muttered quietly.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows because that really came out of nowhere. “What are you talking about?” He asked confused.

Louis looked around the room and he was grateful Marcus had left a little while ago to go out with some of the other lads. “Harry I just… I’m missing your birthday, my son is talking and crawling and I’m not there to see it a-and when he was sick I-I couldn’t help and-”

“Whoa, whoa, alright Lou calm down.” Harry said worriedly as he heard his husband get choked up. “That doesn’t make you a bad husband and dad.” He said quietly.

“Harry yes it does.” Louis said as he felt his eyes pooling with tears. “I’m just shit cause I’m not there with you guys when I should be. I should be helping you pack and take care of the kids and your birthday! I should be there for your birthday!!” He said, getting more worked up and letting a few tears slip.

“Louis I need you to calm down.” Harry said softly as he could hear his husband crying on the other line. He had no idea where all of this coming from, but it was evident that the older lad had been holding it in for a while.

“Harry I’m sorry…” Louis said as he curled in on himself. “I just miss you guys so much and I hate that I-I can’t be there with you and the kids and you have all this stuff going on and I can’t help c-cause I’m not there-”

“Babe I really need you to breathe.” Harry said as Louis was just working himself up with all of this nonsense. It was moments like this when he wished he could just wrap his arms around the older lad and tell him everything was going to be okay, but he couldn’t. “Louis we miss you too but you’re coming home soon.” He said softly.

“Not soon enough.” Louis said but it was muffled by him pressing his face into his pillow to soak up his tears. “I’m still not gonna be there for your birthday.” He barely whispered.

“Well we’re celebrating after you get home anyway so it doesn’t matter.” Harry said, trying to say anything to convince the older lad that it was okay.

Louis groaned to himself as he was laying in this big bed that he had no one to share it with. For the past two weeks he’s been feeling empty and he knew it was because he didn’t have his family with him. The only thing that took his mind off of them was playing football but on days like today the only thing he could think about was his husband and kids.

“Louis we miss you too… So much you have no idea… But please don’t say that you’re a terrible husband and father because that’s far from the truth.” Harry said softly.

Louis shook his head even though Harry couldn’t see him and wiped his damp cheeks. “I want to come home.” He said as a few tears escaped him.

Harry nearly felt like he was about to cry himself as he heard his husband. Louis was 24 years old but almost sounded like a scared child as he talked about coming home.

“And I want you to come home.” Harry said softly as he shook his head, trying to get rid of his tears. “Babe you being away is affecting all of us, but soon, really soon you’ll be back here. You’ll be back where you belong.”

“I want to come home now.” Louis cried as he shoved his face further into his pillow.

“Just one week.” Harry said quietly. “C’mon Lou we’ve made it this far. We all miss you here like crazy but I’d feel better if I knew that you’re doing okay.”

“How can I be okay if-”

“Louis I swear to God if you say because we’re not there I’m going to jump through this phone and hit you.” Harry said because the amount the times he’s heard that from the older lad is too high a number it probably doesn’t even exist.

“If you’re not here.” Louis said quickly. “Now you have to jump through the phone, c’mon I’m waiting.” He said through a small smile because he just wanted his husband next to him, even if it meant getting hit.

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he heard Louis. “You’re an idiot.” He muttered through a small grin.

The pair continued to talk about the kids and the majority of the time it Harry trying to convince Louis that he was a great husband and father even if he wasn’t there. By the time Harry told him maybe 100 times Louis started to believe him but still felt bad that Alexis has been acting up a little bit because she missed him. He felt even worse at the fact that Harry hasn’t had a full nights sleep in over a week because Cody would wake up looking for him. Eventually though Harry was able to calm him down a bit and get his head back on straight because the older lad sounded like he was going a bit crazy. The only thing that kept Harry together though was the fact that in a week and a half, just a week and a half he would have his husband’s arms around him again.

Before they hung up Louis reminded Harry to text him the picture of the CHAMPS ad and the younger lad did as he was still on the phone with him.

When Louis opened it he nearly died because it really was the cutest thing.

In the middle was the caption they only used for Louis and the ads he did ‘ **We Don’t Want to be Ordinary...** ’ followed by a couple pictures of him and his family. One of Louis and Alexis kicking a ball, another of him and Harry laughing at each other with their jersey's highlighted. But Louis’ favorite had to be when he and Harry were crouched down so they were at Alexis’ height and Harry was on the left, Alexis next to him and then Louis on the right with Cody balanced on his knee. They all had their hands held up in front of them and in view but in Harry’s right hand he made a ‘C’ and then an ‘H’ in sign language. Next to him Alexis was doing the same thing but she was signing an ‘A’ and ‘M’. Louis finished spelling it out with ‘P’ and ‘S’ as he looked down at his son on his knee and smiling at him with his babyboy grinning right back.

In the picture they were all smiling and Louis had to say that that one picture had to make the entire ad.

After saying ‘I love you’ and ‘goodbye’ for about 10 minutes though they finally hung up and Harry had to say that he definitely felt better after the talk and he could tell that Louis did too. But he knew that as soon as Louis came back everything would finally feel in place again.

*~*

“Daddy!!!” Alexis yelled through the screen.

“Oh my goodness is that my girl?” Louis asked as he smiled happily to see his daughter through the computer. “How are you sweetheart?” He asked.

“I okay. Papa sad he no see you.” She said through a small frown.

Louis could nearly feel his heart break as he heard that. There was nothing compared to how he felt without seeing Harry and the kids for the past two weeks. They may call each other four times a day and video chat everyday but nothing ever seemed to be enough. The only thing that Louis kept thinking about was that in one week, just one more week and he’d be with his family again.

“Lou!!!”

Louis was taken out of his small trance when he heard the familiar deep voice. A wide smile came across his face when Harry came onto the screen holding Cody.

“Hi love.” Louis said through his smile.

“I would ask how you are but considering you haven’t lost a game yet I would say you’re fantastic.” Harry said through a small chuckle, happy that his husband was able to keep himself together for his games.

Louis laughed lightly to himself as well and nodded slightly. “I could always be better if I was with you guys.”

Harry’s smile faltered for a couple seconds before it came back. “Well just one more week.” He said quietly.

“One more week.” Louis repeated. “So, hows life as a single dad treating you? Kids behave alright today?” He asked.

“It’s been okay. Your daughter is a lot to handle.” Harry said teasingly as he looked over at Alexis.

She made a shocked face which caused Louis to laugh as Harry made her face, him mocking her.

“I’m not!” She said through a giggle.

“Really miss ‘if we’re having pasta I need my sauce on the side but I also need to change into a red shirt because you can’t eat pasta in any other color.’?” Harry said with raised eyebrows.

Alexis giggled and shrugged while Harry rolled his eyes. That was truly one night he could’ve used Louis as the 4 year old was being pickier than normal and Cody wasn’t in the best mood as well.

“But it was worse because we were out to eat and she refused to eat any of her separated pasta and sauce because she didn’t have the proper shirt.” Harry informed Louis.

Louis covered his mouth with his hand as he laughed and imagined his daughter doing such a thing. He could easily see Alexis doing that and with Harry telling him how everyday she’s been picking up his sass he knew that he was in for something when he got home. Louis doesn’t know how people put up with him and his sass but now he’d be getting a taste of his own medicine when he’ll see how his daughter is acting.

“Sweetheart don’t give your dad a hard time.” Louis said once he calmed down.

“Okay.” She muttered.

Louis chuckled to himself one more time before speaking. “So how is everything with work?” He asked.

He couldn’t even imagine how hard packing, taking care of the kids and then making sure everything with the cafe is going smoothly.

“Good. I go over a lot of the paperwork and construction things when these guys are in bed.” Harry said as he shrugged.

“You look tired.” Louis said as he saw the bags under his husband’s eyes.

“Yeah well handling a toddler and a newborn isn’t exactly easy. Especially when you’re running on about three hours of sleep.”

Louis looked at him sadly while Harry shifted Cody in his arms. “Well when I come home I’ll take care of everything. You won’t have to lift a finger, I promise babe.” He said. Louis glanced at the time and realized how late it was. He let out a deep breath as he wished he could read to the kids tonight but he called a bit later than normal. “Harry I have a -”

Harry out his hand up to stop him. “I know, you have a game tomorrow morning. I have to put these guys to bed anyway.” Harry huffed out. “I’ll talk to you in the morning?” He asked.

“I’ll call you before the game, promise.” Louis said as he nodded to himself.

“We’ll be watching the game, so win.” Harry said through a small laugh. “Okay, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Al say goodnight to daddy.”

“Goodnight daddy!! I love you!” She said happily as she waved at the screen.

“I love you too sweetheart.” Louis said through a smile.

“Bye Lou…” Harry said quietly.

“Harry… C’mon. I’ll talk to you tomorrow okay? I love you.” Louis said, hating how the younger lad looked so upset.

He knew this was hard for both of them but as each day passed Louis only got happier because he was one day closer to seeing his family.

Harry nodded and looked back up at the screen. “I love you too.” He said through the smallest of smiles.

“Alright, bye guys.” Louis said as he waved at the screen.

Harry and Alexis waved back with small smiles on their faces before the screen went black.

‘Just one more week… I can do that.’ Louis thought to himself as he put his computer on his bedside table and turned out the lights. ‘One more week and I’ll be with my family’.

*~*

Louis couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he jogged over to the guy giving him the microphone. He was sweaty and exhausted but that’s only because his game ended just a couple minutes ago, but the announcer had everyone stay in their seats because he was informed that captain Louis Tomlinson had an announcement to make.

“Thank you for staying everyone.” Louis breathed into the microphone.

Then a moment later there was someone else talking and he figured that it was a translator as they said the exact same thing he did in french.

“Now as you all know I’m from England and that my team and I have been travelling for the past two weeks. And since we’ve been travelling I haven’t been with my family, but there is someone in particular that I wanted to do something for today.” He said and let the translator talk.

He let out a couple of deep breaths as his team was looking at him like he was crazy as they had no idea what he was doing, but Louis knew that with what he was about to do, when he got home Harry would kill him.

“Today is my husband’s birthday and I’m not with him to celebrate, but with the help of all of you lovely people I was wondering if we can sing Happy Birthday to him because I know he’s watching.” Louis said through a wide smile.

The crowd cheered and they did even more when the translator spoke over the loudspeaker.

_Meanwhile with Harry…_

“Oh my God I’m going to kill him…” Harry muttered to himself as he kept his eyes locked on the tv.

“Aw sweetheart it’s cute.” Anne said as she saw her son in-law all smiley and giggly on the screen.

Harry felt himself blush terribly as Louis counted down from three and then a moment later an entire stadium was singing to him. On the screen the camera was going around and focusing on some people that were singing in the stands but it ended back up on Louis who held the microphone to his mouth and was singing with a wide smile plastered on his face as he looked directly at the camera.

“Dada!!” Cody shrieked as he saw his father on the screen and pointed to him.

 _Cody it’s papa’s birthday!_ Alexis signed excitedly as she sat next to her baby brother.

“He is so dead… I can’t believe he did this.” Harry said as his blush refused to go away.

“Haz it’s cute!” Niall said through a chuckle as he looked over at his best mate.

“Who knew my boy could be a romantic like this.” Jay cooed as she saw her son on the tv.

“I did.” Harry said through a chuckle because this is exactly something Louis would do.

He kept his eyes on the tv and he couldn’t miss the blinding smile Louis sent the camera and waved at it once the song was over.

“Happy birthday H, I’m sorry I can’t be there with you, but trust me when I get home we’ll celebrate.” Louis said into the microphone as he winked at the camera, making the younger lad blush even more if that was possible. “I love you, and the kids. I’ll be home soon.” He said through a soft smile before waving at the camera one more time.

“Oooooh Haz and and Lou gonna get it on when he comes home.” Zayn teased through a chuckle.

Harry quickly turned to his best mate and held everything he had in him not to lunge at the older lad. “My mum is here are you kidding me?!” He whisper shouted.

“Sweetheart you have two kids and trust me I know the stork didn’t just drop them off at your doorstep.” Anne waved off like it was nothing.

Everyone in the room burst into laughter and Harry could only hide his hands in his face as he blushed even more. He immediately regretted coming to his mum’s house to spend the day with her and all of his mates and their girlfriends for his birthday. And for the rest of the day they did nothing but tease him. Yeah, he was definitely going to kill Louis when he got home.

*~*

Louis bounced his leg in anticipation and was a second away from running off the plane if they didn’t hurry this up. “What is taking so long?!” Louis nearly yelled as he felt like he’s been waiting to get off the plane for hours.

“Mate it’s been 5 minutes.” Joey said through a chuckle.

“Attention passengers we are going to start unboarding-”

And that’s all Louis needed to hear before he grabbed his carry on and stood up from his seat. He could see other people getting up too so as fast as he could he began to make his way to the isle and push people aside as he to get off the plane.

“Go get’em Lou!!” Joey cheered through a chuckle as he saw his mate nearly running off the plane.

Louis gave him a thumbs up but kept his eyes locked forward as he jogged to the front of the plane. He said a quick thank you to the flight attendants and as soon as he was off the plane he ran down the tunnel.

His heart was beating out of his chest and he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he ran. Finally after felt like forever he was going to see his kids and husband. He was going to be able to hold them and kiss them and just be with them.

As he ran through the airport people were looking at him like he was crazy and he probably did look insane but he was on a mission.

Harry said that they were going to meet him at baggage claim and Louis followed the signs there, second by second feeling his heart beating faster and faster. He saw the baggage claim come into view and Louis only ran faster and shifted his bag on his shoulder so it wouldn’t fall off as he sprinted through the airport. He ran past paps who were taking pictures of him and dodged people who were getting in his way.

The second he got past a woman who was taking her sweet time pushing a cart he could see over everyone a head of curls. It was clear Harry hadn’t seen him yet as the younger lad was looking all around but Louis saw Alexis point to him and he could only smile more as he saw his daughter.

Harry’s eyes widened and he grew one of the biggest smiles Louis had ever seen, only making him run that much faster.

At this point Louis wasn’t even sure his heart was beating, but vibrating because it was pounding so rapidly.

Louis dropped his bag on the ground as he was just a foot from his husband and didn’t even waste a second before crashing his body onto his. He pulled Harry into the tightest hug he’s ever given, just wanting to know that it was him, that he was really in his husband’s arms again.

“Oh my God I love you so much.” Louis said before he pulled Harry into a deep kiss. He couldn’t believe after what felt like forever he was able to feel his husband’s lips on his, and it was like their first kiss all over again.

After Louis released their kiss he quickly got down on his knees and pulled Alexis in to him and picked her up so he could hug both Harry and her. “I love you all so, so much.” Louis said as he already felt tears on his cheeks, just overwhelmed with happiness that he could be with his family again.

Harry was a sobbing mess into Louis’ shoulder and clutching his husband to make sure he never left again. He couldn’t believe that the older lad was actually here. That he wasn’t behind a computer screen or on the other end of the phone, no, he was in his arms.

Alexis wrapped her arms around her daddy’s neck and hugged him close, never wanting to let go now that he was back.

“Where’s my big guy?” Louis asked once he regained his composure and wiped his damp cheeks.

Louis looked down and saw Cody’s carrier by Harry’s feet and he immediately dropped to his knees and peaked his head inside to see his sleeping son. A wide smile came across Louis face and he leaned in and kissed Cody’s head tenderly and then kissed him all over his face, making the six month old wake up and smile to himself as he saw his daddy.

“Dada!!” Cody shrieked as he pointed to his father and kicked his little legs excitedly.

Louis nearly felt more tears come to his eyes as that’s the first time he heard Cody call him that. Harry had told him that at his appointments Kate was showing Cody pictures of him and taught him how to make the ‘d’ sound, but actually hearing it from his son made Louis want to cry all over again.

 _Hi buddy._ Louis signed with shaky hands before he leaned in and kissed his son one more time.

When he stood back up he saw Harry trying to wipe away his many shed tears and he couldn’t help but notice that the paps had basically circled them and were taking pictures. He couldn’t care less though because they weren’t bothering them and his family was finally back together.

Harry smiled at Louis and laughed lightly to himself as he realized they probably looked like crazy people but he didn’t care because his husband was back. “God I love you so much.” He barely whispered before grabbing the older lad by his waist and crashing their lips together.

Louis immediately kissed him back and wrapped his arms around the younger lad’s neck. He just couldn’t believe he was really home. It all felt surreal and too good to be true but this was really happening and he knew that because a second later he felt little hands hitting his leg and when he broke away from Harry he saw his daughter looking right back at him with raised eyebrows.

“Daddy.” Alexis said as she raised her little arms wanting to be picked up.

Louis smiled at her and picked her up quickly before pecking her lips and pulling his daughter into his chest. “I love you so much babygirl.” He said quietly as he rubbed Alexis’ back.

Harry couldn’t help himself but wrap his arms around Louis and crush their daughter in between them. “I missed you. God I miss you so much.” He mumbled against the older lad’s neck.

“I missed you too.” Louis breathed out.

“Dadada!!” Cody yelled and kicked his little legs in his carrier as everyone was with his daddy but him.

Louis chuckled to himself, he didn’t think he could ever get used to hearing his son say that. “Alright big guy.” He said through his smile before kissing Harry one more time and setting Alexis down to get Cody.

“Hey!! I see you found them!!” Joey yelled as he and the rest of the team made their way to the baggage claim.

“Good now we don’t have to listen to him whine!” Danny said through a loud laugh.

Louis rolled his eyes and flipped them the bird before unbuckling Cody from his seat and pulling the six month old into his chest. “Oh I love my boy so much.” He said as he lifted Cody above his head, only to bring him back down and kiss him all over his chubby little face.

“Babe I’m gonna get your bag.” Harry said before he kissed his husband one more time and making his way over to where the team was standing to get their bags.

Louis let out a content breath as Cody snuggled into his chest and Alexis hugged his leg. He didn’t think that such simple things from his kids would make him so happy.

When Harry found Louis’ bag he quickly grabbed it and said bye to the team before heading back over to his husband. Instead of giving the bag to Louis though he let the older lad continue to hold Cody and he picked up his carry on and slung it over his shoulder before picking up the carrier.

“Ready to go gang?” He asked through a smile.

Louis looked up from Cody and nodded at him happily before grabbing Alexis’ hand and following Harry out of the airport.

The entire time they walked to the car Louis felt like he had a skip in his step as he realized he was really going home. Granted it would be mostly packed because they were moving in a week, but he couldn’t wait to get the kids down for their naps and have some real alone time with his husband. But for now he was content sitting in the front seat of Harry’s car while the younger lad drove with his hand on his husband’s thigh and his kids talking and babbling in the backseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner! I was recovering from my New Years celebration xD I hope everyone's year is off to a great start! Thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!!


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

“Louis c’mon…” Harry breathed out. “The kids will be up in an hour.” He barely whispered as he felt his husband nip at his neck and add to the markings that were created over the past couple hours.

“Just making up for lost time.” Louis smirked against his skin as he worked his lips up the younger lad’s neck and jaw before finally connecting their lips sweetly.

Harry chuckled to himself as he combed his fingers through the back of Louis’ sweaty hair. “We’ve been at it for hours.” He said once they released the kiss. “We’re gonna be terribly exhausted all day.”

“Good thing we have nothing planned all day.” Louis said through a soft smile before kissing his husband one more time and settling himself on the younger lad’s chest.

“No but we do have a rowdy four year old and a newborn that loves to screech every chance he gets.” Harry said as he chuckled to himself and rubbed his hand up and down Louis’ bare back.

Louis smiled to himself as he nuzzled his head into Harry’s neck, still not believing that he was back home with his family. “Then you rest and I’ll watch them when they wake up. I need to catch up with the two other other Tomlinsons as well.” He said through his grin before kissing Harry’s neck sweetly.

“Babe the sun is already up and we haven’t gotten any sleep. You were traveling yesterday and then last night-”

“Was amazing.” Louis cut him off with a small smirk.

If possible Harry pulled his husband closer to to his chest and smiled to himself as he kissed the top of his head. “Was amazing.” He whispered through a soft grin, beyond happy to have Louis back in his arms. “But we’re gonna be so tired.” Harry groaned, dreading the day they were about to have.

“Then go to sleep love.” Louis said through a small smile as he picked his head off of Harry’s chest and kissed him sweetly. “I’ll get up when the kids do.”

“God I missed you so much.” Harry barely whispered as he pulled Louis closer to his chest and nuzzled his nose into the top of his hair.

Louis let out a small breath as he ran his finger along Harry’s chest. “I missed you too Hazza.” He said quietly.

Harry grinned to himself because he could feel his husband’s breath on his chest. He could wrap his arms around the older and shudder under his gentle touches. It’s everything Harry’s been craving for the past three weeks and now that he can have it, it all felt surreal.

*~*

“Hazza!” Louis yelled from the kitchen.

“What?” Harry grumbled sleepily from his place on the couch.

“Do you want me to start packing some stuff that’s in here?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows as he saw that the rest of the flat was already packed but the kitchen didn’t look touched.

Harry rolled over on the couch and tried to drown out the sounds of some disney princess singing on the tv. “No I was going to in a couple days when we actually move.” He said tiredly.

“Oh okay.” Louis said to himself. “Hey Al wanna help me make dinner?” He asked, grabbing his daughter’s attention away from the tv.

Alexis very slowly turned around and caught her daddy’s eye before furrowing her eyebrows. “I don’t think that’s a good idea daddy.” She said wearily.

“And why not?” Louis asked confused as he knew that Alexis had grown to like being in the kitchen.

Alexis let out a deep breath and looked to the ground before shaking her head. “Oh daddy…” She said quietly like her father had clearly missed something. “Poop look more nice than your food.” She said as it was seemingly obvious.

Louis’ jaw had nearly fallen to floor as he heard his daughter and Harry let out a barking laugh. “Excuse me miss!” Louis said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “That was quite rude.” He said with raised eyebrows.

“Daddy it easy.” Alexis huffed. “Just be a better cook.” She said as she rolled her eyes and turned back to the tv.

Harry had to slap a hand over his mouth because finally Louis was able to witness his daughter in action, full of sass and attitude. “She’s yours.” He said through his laughter.

“Well.” Louis breathed out. “I’ll just make dinner by myself then.”

“What’re you making us love?” Harry asked as she shifted himself on the couch.

Louis bit his lip as there only so many things he muster up without burning the kitchen down. “Uh how do we feel about little elbow noodles with meat sauce?” He asked as he peered into the fridge.

“Sounds good.” Harry said through a small smile. “But why macaroni?”

Louis shrugged even though Harry couldn’t see him and pulled the things he needed out from the fridge and cabinet. “Because it’s fun.” He said like it was a well known fact.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and closed his eyes as he desperately wanted sleep, seeing as he didn’t get any from last night and this mornings activities. “Fair enough.” He muttered to himself as he got comfortable on the couch, desperate to take a nap.

“So sassy pants you don’t want to help me?” Louis asked over his shoulder to his daughter.

“No.” Alexis said as she shook her head. “It your fault if you mess it up, not me.” She said seriously.

“Alright then…” Louis muttered to himself as he got a pot of water on the stove to boil.

“Dadada.”

Louis looked down and saw Cody crawling in between his legs. He couldn’t help the smile that found it’s way to his face as he bent down and picked up his son. _What’re you doing big guy?_ He signed as with his free hand. _Want to help daddy cook so we can eat dinner?_

Cody smiled up at his daddy before bringing up his hand and touching the tips of his fingers to the tip of his thumb, and bringing his hand to his closed mouth.

“Eat? Oh yeah you hungry buddy?” Louis asked the seven month old as he saw him signing. “Wait… Harry!!!” Louis screamed as he just realized what his son had done. “Harry!!!” He yelled again, jumping in place as he looked at Cody with wide, excited eyes.

A second later Louis heard a thump followed by a groan.

“Papa fall off the couch.” Alexis said through a giggle as she saw her father on the floor.

“Harry get your arse up!! Cody just signed his first word!!!” Louis said excitedly as he walked over to his husband.

“What?” Harry said as he picked his head off the floor and looked up to the older lad.

“Here watch!!” Louis said as he jumped in place and looked back to Cody in his arms. _Eat._ He signed to him.

Cody watched his father for a second and mimicked the motion two times before smiling to himself as he saw his daddy acting silly.

“Oh my boy!!” Harry said as he pushed himself off the floor and attacked his son in kisses.

Cody began to squirm and giggle in his daddy’s arms as his papa kissed him all over his chubby cheeks.

 _Before you know it you’ll be signing full sentences!_ Harry signed through a wide smile.

“I can’t believe he’s already like communicating with us. Al wasn’t 1 until she said her first word and this little guy already has dada down.” Louis said as he bounced Cody on his hip.

“It’s cause of the therapy I think.” Harry said as Cody gripped his finger. “Kate said she wouldn’t be surprised if he grew up to be a genius.” He said through a chuckle, remembering how Kate had told him that Cody was already very ahead of babies his age.

“Well of course he’s going to be genius, look at who he has for fathers.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Oh yeah, a baker and a footie player, real hard careers those are.” Harry said teasingly before pecking his husband on the lips.

Louis was about to retort back but sizzling on the stove caught his attention as he saw the water boiling and the top of the pot looking like it was about to fly off. “Shit…” He muttered to himself as he passed Cody to Harry.

“I told you daddy.” Alexis said through a huff as she kept her eyes on the tv.

Louis rolled his eyes at his daughter before scurrying over to the stove and turning the burner down and setting the pasta in. “Wait I should’ve started cooking the meat.” Louis said quietly as he knew that the pasta would only take minutes to cook.

He groaned to himself but still brought out a pan and set it on the burner before putting the ground beef in it.  As he began to cut it up with the spatula and move it around Louis sang quietly to himself to keep entertained, still at the same time though keeping a careful eye on the meat so he wouldn’t burn it and get another ‘I told you so’ from his four year old daughter.

“Babe did you put a timer on for the pasta?” Harry asked from his place on the couch.

Louis bit his lip before looking to the boiling pot and letting out a deep breath. “No.” He muttered.

Harry chuckled to himself as laid down and balanced Cody on his chest. He knew his husband would forget the small details. “Put it on for another 6 or so minutes.” He said through a small smile.

Louis did as he was told and put the timer on before returning to the meat. He made sure there were no more pink pieces before turning the burner on low and grabbing an onion. As carefully as he could he cut some of the onion into dices, and if Louis asked he would deny that he was crying from how the onion stung his eyes.

Once the onion was into dices and he wiped his wet eyes with his sleeve he mixed the onion into the meat and added a bit and salt and pepper, actually wanting it to have some type of flavor.

“Louis don’t over salt it.” Harry warned as he heard the salt shaker and knew his husband had a habit of adding too much.

Louis huffed and put the salt shaker down before finishing the rest of the meal. He strained the pasta, added the sauce to the meat, and made a quick salad before calling Alexis over to help set the table.

“Alright babe, c’mon.” Louis said as everything was done.

Harry swung his body off the couch before turning off the tv and carrying Cody over to his high chair next to the table. “Wanna get some puffs out for him?” He asked as he got the seven month old situated into his seat.

Louis nodded and went into the kitchen cabinet, and grabbing Cody’s snack. He opened the little container before walking over to his son’s high chair and pouring a couple out. As soon as Cody saw his little puffs his face lit up before pinching one between his fingers and bringing it to his mouth.

Louis smiled at his son before kissing his head and sitting in down at his seat at the table. He loved that these snacks Cody could feed himself without any problems as they dissolved right in his mouth.

“Lou I have to say that this actually looks pretty good.” Harry said through a chuckle before picking up his fork.

Louis hummed to himself as a smile graced his lips. “I hope it tastes as good as it looks then.”

Harry grinned back at him before taking his first bite and he had to give it to the older lad. It actually tasted decent. Sure, the noodles were a little over cooked and the meat was just a bit too salted but overall Harry actually enjoyed the meal.

“Sweetheart aren’t you gonna eat?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows as Alexis was just staring at her plate with a slight disgusted face.

“Um… Is it okay?” Alexis asked as she picked up her fork and moved some of the food around her plate, inspecting it carefully.

“Al c’mon your dad worked hard on this, and it tastes very good, don’t be rude.” Harry said as he side eyed her.

Alexis let out a quiet breath and sat up in her booster seat before carefully picking up some of the noodles and sauce, and taking a tentative bite.

“...And?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows as he couldn’t tell if Alexis loved it or hated it.

“Very good daddy.” Alexis said through a small chuckle as she actually liked what her father had made.

Louis smiled triumphantly to himself as he took another bite. He looked over to Harry and saw the younger lad grinning back at him before sending him a wink and bringing up his fist for Louis to bump it. Louis chuckled to himself and pounded his fist with his husbands as he ate another bite of food.

The rest of the night Louis felt like he was on top of the world as he actually made a successful meal. But his happiness could only last so long as it wasn’t even two hours later when he tried to attempt brownies and made the fire alarm go off and echo through the flat.

“Ugh daddy, I told you!” Alexis huffed as she saw her father standing on a chair and waving a magazine at the fire alarm to get the smoke away from it.

Louis coughed and rolled his eyes as he was frantically waving his arm to clear the smoke. “I tried my best.” He grumbled.

*~*

“Holy shit!!” Niall yelled as he stepped off the elevator with a box in his hands and into his mates new loft.

“Niall.” Harry warned as he followed the older lad into the living room.

“Yeah uncle Niall, only use nice words.” Alexis said as she heard her uncle coming into her new home.

“Hey! There they are!!” Liam said happily as he saw his two best mates come into the living room with the only two boxes from Harry’s car.

“Look at this place!!” Niall said in disbelief as he followed the younger lad.

“I know, it’s sick!” Zayn said as he was still in shock over Harry and Louis’ new place.

Harry smiled to himself as he placed the box down in the living room and let out a deep breath before looking around for a certain blue eyed boy.

“Hey.” Louis said as he came up behind and wrapped his arms around the younger lad, startling him as he kissed his neck quickly. “How was the cafe looking?”

Harry turned around so he could face his husband and smiled at him softly before placing his hands on his shoulders. “It was looking great. They got the kitchen painted and the equipment you ordered came in yesterday, they just have to set it all up.” He said happily.

“Good.” Louis said through a soft grin as he stood up on his toes to kiss the younger lad sweetly. “We got most of the stuff done here surprisingly. I already got the kitchen set up for you.”

“I know I noticed.” Harry said through a chuckle before leaning down and kissing his husband one more time. “And thank you, everything looks great.”

“Alright boys snap out of it! Show me around!!” Niall said as he was jumping in place.

Harry laughed at his best mate before pecking Louis’ lips one more time and walking over to the irish lad to show him around the new loft.

“Hey Lou are you guys gonna buy a grill for the balcony?” Liam asked as he walked around the dining room.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and followed his best mate before he saw a sliding glass door. “Oh shit would you look at that.” He said as he chuckled to himself.

“You didn’t know this was out here?” Liam asked amused.

Louis shook his head as he peered out at the balcony. It was covered in snow but he could easily imagine putting two chairs and a table out there for Harry and himself. Plus a grill would be an added bonus, definitely more fun for the summer time. But the thing that caught Louis’ eye was that it overlooked the river just like the view they have from their bedroom. He loved that when the weather was was nice he and Harry could lounge out there. Plus he appreciated that the balcony was safe so even if one the kids somehow got out there they would be okay.

“Yeah when the snow melts I’ll probably surprise Harry with one.” Louis said through a chuckle as he knew how much the younger lad would love a grill.

A moment later Louis heard a loud crash and he immediately turned around in search of Cody, knowing he was aimlessly crawling around. “Where’s Cody?!” He asked panicked.

There was another crash and Louis didn’t even waste a second before running off in the direction of the noise. He ran down the hall as he heard the crash again and as he got closer and closer to the noise he knew it was coming from Cody’s room.

“What’s-”

“Check it out!” Zayn said happily form his place on the floor next to his nephew.

Louis looked down and saw his son banging two little symbols together as he giggled to himself. “Where did those come from?” He asked confused.

“I got them for him.” Zayn said through a soft smile. “The guy who sells me my drum stuff just got these in and I thought Cody would like them.”

“Gave me a freaking heart attack mate… I thought he was hurt.” Louis breathed out as he looked down at his son.

Zayn just shrugged before looking back down at the seven month old. “He loves it though look at him.” He said through a wide smile, seeing as Cody was having a ball as he just crashed the two symbols together.

“Yeah we’ll all be having a great time when we get headaches.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Hey babe.” Harry said as he popped his head into the room. “Did Al unpack all of her clothes?” He asked.

“Yeah Liam helped her with her room and Zayn and I did this room.” Louis said as he gestured to his son’s fully furnished and finished room.

The walls had been painted a light blue and Louis and Zayn had set up the crib, changing table and dresser. Cody already had some of his toys on the floor and all of his clothes were put away. Luckily everything was easy to get done with the help of Liam and Zayn while Niall and Harry were at the cafe.

“God I love you, thank you.” Harry breathed out as he really didn’t want to unpack anything as he and Niall spent most of the day at the cafe with the construction workers.

“Lou, Gem and I are moving in with you!! This place is sick!!” Niall said as Harry had just finished giving him the tour.

“Um no.” Louis said through a chuckle. “This place is big, but not big enough for two more people.”

“Mate it’s an entire floor of a building!! Your living room is the size of my flat!” Niall said as he still couldn’t believe how awesome his mates’ new place was.

“Yes, but I have two kids and a husband that need room.” Louis said through an amused smile.

“And you’re a millionaire that can blow his money on whatever he wants.” Niall added in.

Louis rolled his eyes before bending down and picking up his son, already sick of the clanging symbols. But of course as Cody was taken away from the new toy he began to whine.

 _It’s okay buddy. You can come to my flat and we can jam out together._ Zayn signed through a smile as he stood up from the floor.

Harry’s eyes grew wide as he saw Zayn using sign language. He had no clue that the older lad was learning it, let alone able make full sentences.

“Zayn!!” Niall said with wide eyes.

Zayn wasn’t sure what he had done but then he saw Louis and Harry with a confused look and his irish mate with an annoyed one. “Shit…” He muttered to himself.

“What the hell was that?!” Louis asked, completely thrown off from what he just saw.

Zayn bit his lip and looked to Niall who let out an angered huff and crossed his arms over his chest. “Um it was supposed to be a surprise…” Zayn said quietly.

“What’s going on?” Liam asked as he walked into Cody’s room with Alexis on his hip.

“Zayn just ruined everything!” Niall said annoyed.

“I’m sorry!” Zayn said, seemingly really upset with himself.

“Can someone please explain what's happening?” Harry asked, just completely lost at this point.

“Zayn seriously?” Liam now asked annoyed as he realized what the raven haired man had done.

“Shut up.” Zayn grumbled. He looked between Harry and Louis and saw them both looking at him confused. “Um so the boys, Soph, Gem, Per and I are uh taking classes to learn sign language…” He said slowly as he scratched the back of his neck. “We were all going to surprise you when we got good enough.”

To say both Louis and Harry were shocked was an understatement. Louis’ jaw had nearly dropped to the floor and Harry looked as if he had stopped breathing. But Zayn was even more shocked when he felt a strong force knock into him and wrap his arms around him.

“You have no idea how much that means to us.” Harry said as he couldn’t believe his mates had done something like that.

Zayn smiled to himself as he hugged the younger lad back. “We’d do anything for that little munchkin.” He said through a soft chuckle.

“How long have you guys been taking classes?” Louis asked quietly as he looked between his mates.

“A little over 5 months… Since Cody started going to therapy.” Niall said as he bit his lip.

“We thought it’d be nice to surprise you guys on his first birthday or something.” Liam added in as he shifted Alexis on his hip.

Louis couldn’t even believe this. His mates have been learning sign language for his son. They had poured time into this and sacrificed possibly other plans or free nights to do something like this for Cody.

“I love you guys.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle before he wrapped his free arm around Niall and then moving over to Liam.

 _We love you too._ Niall signed as he winked over at his best mate.

“I don’t know how long it will take me to get used to this.” Harry said through a chuckle as seeing someone other than Louis or Alexis signing kind of threw him off, but he loved that Cody could see his uncles and aunts using his language.

“Uncle Liam can you do sign language too?!” Alexis asked excitedly as she jumped in her uncle’s arms.

 _I can._ Liam signed through a smile. _I’m not as good as your daddies though._

“Are you kidding?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows. “Just from what I’ve seen you guys do you already look great.” He said.

“Thanks mate.” Liam said as he chuckled bashfully to himself.

“Why don’t you guys call the girls?” Louis suggested. “They should come over and we can celebrate this miracle.” He said through a chuckle. “But don’t tell them we know.” Louis said as he was formulating a little plan.

All the boys nodded with smiles on their faces before pulling out their phones and calling their girlfriends. As they did that Harry and Louis looked to each other, still dumbfounded that their mates are in the midst of learning a new language for their son.

Everyone worked their way out to the living room as they were on the phones and Louis took this opportunity to order pizza, a couple subs and some other dishes for when the girls came over. Since they just moved it’s not like their walk-in closet like pantry was full.

“So Gem said she’s just gonna talk to Perrie and Soph, and they’ll just take one car here.” Niall said as he got off the phone.

“Great.” Harry said happily.

“So…” Liam held out. “Can we just talk about how much I love this place?” He asked through a chuckle as he sprawled out on the couch and there was still plenty of room for everyone else. “It’s the windows that are getting me.” He said.

Everyone turned to look out the wall of windows and the night sky was lit up from the city’s lights. There was no denying how beautiful it really was and with the room feeling natural with the exposed wood and unique lighting it only felt more relaxing.

“Daddy can Cody play out here?” Alexis huffed as she came into the living room.

“Why you don’t want to play with him anymore?” Louis asked as he turned to his daughter.

“He keep putting my dolls in his mouth and they get all gross.” She complained.

“Okay sweetheart I’ll get him.” Louis said as he pushed himself off the couch and followed the four year old to her room. _Are you eating your sisters dolls?_ He signed once he got to her room and saw his son nearly chewing Barbie’s head off.

“Cody stop!!” Alexis said annoyed as she stomped over to her baby brother and yanked her doll away from him.

And just as Louis predicted when he saw Alexis walk towards Cody with determination in her eyes, the seven month old burst into tears.

“Al that wasn’t very nice.” Louis said as he bent down and picked up his wailing son.

“Daddy he got her all gross!!” Alexis said as she held her slobbered doll.

“That doesn’t mean you get to grab it from him, you could have done that nicer. Can you please say sorry?” Louis asked as he bounced Cody, trying to calm him down.

Alexis let out a quiet breath before walking towards her brother and patting his leg gently to get his attention. _I’m sorry._ She signed with a small frown, feeling a bit bad for making Cody cry.

“Thank you for apologizing.” Louis said as he got Cody’s cries down to a small whine. “Are you just going to play in here?” He asked.

Alexis nodded as she walked over to her dollhouse and took a seat in front of it. “Too many boys here. I want my aunties to come and play.” She said.

“They’re coming in a little bit love.” Louis said quietly, always hating when Alexis got like this because it’s true that was is constantly surrounded by boys. “Do you like your room?”

Alexis turned to her daddy and nodded quickly as a wide smile came across her face. “I love my new room! It so big and uncle Liam help make it pretty!” She said happily.

Louis looked around and nodded as he saw that the light purple walls were already covered in stickers that Liam had brought over, thankfully though they wouldn’t damage the walls. There were butterflies and flowers and even some birds that were near the ceiling, Liam most likely putting them up. Alexis’ bed was neatly made and her toys were already strewn around the room. She had her toy chest at the foot of her bed, her arts and crafts table in the middle of the room and some of her dress up clothes on the floor, no doubt trying to get Cody into a dress earlier.

“I’m glad you like it love.” Louis said softly. “If you need papa or I we’ll be in the living room okay?”

“Okay daddy.” Alexis said as she continued to play with her doll house.

Louis smiled at her even though she wasn’t paying attention to him and made his way out of the room and back to the living room with Cody resting his head against his chest.

*~*

“Hey! There’s my lovely fiancé!” Niall said through a wide smile as he saw Gemma come out of the elevator with Perrie and Sophia trailing behind her.

Gemma blushed slightly to herself before meeting her fiancé in the middle of the living room and kissing him sweetly. “I haven’t seen you all day.” She said quietly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I know we’ve been busy with the cafe and then coming over here.” Niall said through a soft smile, pulling her impossibly closer to his chest. “We’ll have plenty of time later for -”

“Hey! Yeah, hi! We’re all right here!” Harry said, interrupting them as he didn’t want to hear Niall finish that sentence.

Niall turned around and saw his best mate giving him a look he’s seen too many times before. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Gemma before kissing her one more time and taking her hand, and leading her to the large couch.

“Wow guys your place looks amazing.” Perrie said as she looked around the living room and out the windows with the perfect view of the city.

“Yeah this is incredible.” Sophia added in as she too looked around and stood over her snoring boyfriend on the two seater couch.

“Thanks guys.” Harry said through a soft smile.

“Where’s my second favorite brother?” Gemma asked as she hadn’t seen Louis when she walked in.

“I thought I was your number one man?” Louis asked through a pout as he came up behind her, making her jump in surprise.

Gemma scoffed as she turned around on the couch to face her brother in-law. “You’re my number two brother, number three man.” She said through a chuckle.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at that. “What? Who’s your number one man then?”

“Me you idiot.” Niall said through his own laugh.

Gemma hummed her agreement before closing the distance between them and kissing her fiancé sweetly.

“Whatever.” Louis grumbled, even though he wasn’t surprised or hurt by it. “Anyway foods out, so let’s dig in.” He said, wanting everyone to go into the kitchen.

Louis had already set Alexis up in her booster seat with a cut up piece of pizza in front of her and he got Cody into his high chair with his little puffs. He had placed the two pizzas, subs, pastas and salads in the middle of the dining room table and got paper plates out for everyone.

As Harry walked up to the dining room table he loved that everyone could actually sit at the table and eat all together. It was a nice change from eating in the cramped living room.

Once everyone had their food situated on their plates they took a seat at the table and the chatter immediately began. They talked about moving from the flat to the loft and how it wasn’t too hard to get everything unpacked and settled. Harry mentioning that he still wanted to get some more furniture and fill the place out a bit.

They moved into talking about Sophia taking over the nursery and Louis vowing to go back when he had a free day to help out and just spend some time with the kids. It was clear to anyone with eyes how excited she was about finally being able to take over the business. Plus Niall joked that with Sophia owning the nursery she could suggest Liam to the parents for their kids’ doctor. But it’s not like Sophia and Liam hadn’t already talked about that.

It turned into Liam then going into medical school and how after he graduates next year he wanted to work in the pediatric ward at the hospital, save some money and when he had enough he wanted to open his own practice, but still work for the hospital at the same time.

As Louis looked around the table and heard everyone talk about what their plans were for their own businesses he couldn’t help but think ‘what happened to the three guys that had no clue what they wanted to do when they grow up?’. He’s been with Niall, Liam and Zayn for as long as he can remember and it was weird to see the boys he met when he was five years old all grown up.

Niall getting married to Gemma and opening the bakery with Harry, Liam dating Sophia and wanting to start his own pediatric practice, and then Zayn with Perrie as he dreamed about opening his own art gallery in the city one day. But there was also the friends Louis only met years ago. Gemma already had her dream job at a publishing company, Sophia is taking over the nursery and Perrie is working on movie sets in the city, helping out with costume design. It just amazed Louis that with how young they all are everyone around the table had their dreams in the palm of their hands.

And then there was him. Louis never would’ve thought that at 24 years old he would already have two kids and a husband. Not only that but play football professionally and living in a place as amazing as this. Every now and then he felt like he had to pinch himself because sometimes it all seemed too good to be true. He was married to a perfect man who stole his heart from their very first exchanging of words, had the most precious little girl for a daughter and then the cutest and brightest son anyone could ask for. It all seemed too perfect, but when Louis looked around the table it was only confirmed that this was his life, and there was absolutely nothing he would change about it.

“Dadada!!”

Louis jumped in surprise as he heard Cody yell and bang his little hands on his highchair tray, knowing he could get his daddy’s attention if he did that.

 _No yelling._ Louis signed quickly as he turned to his son.

“Dada!” Cody said again, this time just a bit quieter. _Eat._ He signed, hitting his tray again as he ran out of his little puff snacks.

“When did he start signing?” Gemma asked shocked as she saw her nephew.

 _Just three days ago, but he only knows eat, it’s the same thing as food though._ Louis signed, wanting to see if Gemma would pretend she didn’t know what he signed.

“Wow that’s cool, good for him.” Gemma said as she smiled to herself. “I’m sure he’ll learn more soon though.” She said as she looked back at Cody to see him sign ‘eat’ over and over again.

Louis raised his eyebrows at her and smirked to himself as Liam, Niall, Zayn and Harry laughed quietly.

“Wait… Uh I’m sorry what did you sign Lou?” Gemma stuttered out as she realized what she had done.

“Don’t bother, Zayn already spilled the beans this afternoon.” Louis said through a chuckle as he gave his demanding son some more of his little snacks.

“Zayn!” Perrie said as she hit her boyfriend’s arm.

“I already said I’m sorry like ten times!” Zayn said, feeling like he got yelled at enough today.

“I thought Niall would’ve been the one to ruin it, not you.” Perrie said through a chuckle as she poked Zayn’s sides, making him laugh.

“What? Why me?” Niall asked, gaining the attention of the table. “Alright fine, I know why, but I didn’t!” He said as he saw the looks everyone including his fiancé was giving him.

“I wish I saw your guys’ faces when you found out though.” Sophia said as she chuckled to herself.

Zayn scoffed. “I thought Lou shit his pants.” He said as he laughed to himself.

Harry was about to open his mouth to tell him to watch it with the language but his daughter quickly stepped in.

“Uncle Zayn that two time you say that word today.” Alexis said as she raised her eyebrows at her uncle expectantly.

Zayn let out a quiet breath and rubbed a hand over his face as he had to constantly remind himself of the little ears that were always listening. “Sorry bug.” He said quietly.

Liam snickered at his best mate as he shook his head. “Notice how she never yells at me.” He said as both Niall and Zayn got yelled at today.

“Um mate she called your drawing a piece of poop. If that isn’t the biggest insult ever then I don’t know what is.” Niall said seriously as he looked over at Liam.

Liam’s smile fell immediately as he heard Niall and all around the table everyone was laughing.

“It’s okay Li, just the other night she said that Lou’s cooking was like poop too, so don’t feel too bad.” Harry said through his laughter.

“That’s makes me feel worse cause Louis’ cooking is poop!!” Liam said as he gestured to the older lad.

“Hey!” Louis yelled back at him. “I made my family a lovely dinner thank you very much! They all enjoyed it, didn’t you guys?” He asked looking between Alexis and Harry.

“What’d you make Lou? Microwavable noodles?” Niall teased.

“No! I made pasta with meat sauce! I have to say it was actually quite good!!” Louis huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Daddy you make the fire alarm go off.” Alexis said, only making everyone around the table laugh even louder as the four year old was looking at her father with that ‘are you kidding me?’ face.

“Alright, alright!!” Louis said, trying to calm everyone down. “Baked goods I’m not so good at, but dinner was fine!” He said, trying to defend himself.

It took a good ten minutes for everyone to stop teasing Louis and for the laughter to die down. And that was only because Harry had decided to jump in and rescue his husband from any more comments thrown at him.

When everyone really had calmed down they had got up from the table and helped Harry pick up the kitchen as Louis got the kids into their pajamas.

Once the kitchen was clean Alexis asked to watch a movie before bed and no one could say no to her so for what seemed like the hundredth time to Louis and Harry they all watched The Little Mermaid.

Alexis cuddled up with her aunt Gemma and uncle Niall on the two seater couch as Zayn quickly scooped up his nephew and laid down with him and Perrie on the part of the ‘L’ shaped couch that stuck out.

Harry had put the fireplace on before popping the movie in and the turning off lights. When everything and everyone seemed settled he took his seat next to his husband on the couch and the older lad immediately wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into his side.

On Louis’ right Liam was laying down with Sophia and he could feel his mate’s feet against his thigh but he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he looked around the room. Even if ‘Under the Sea’ was playing the background and Louis swore he could sing this song backwards he still kept the smile on his face as he heard his daughter singing quietly to herself with the movie and his son sucking on his pacifier as he tried to desperately keep his eyes open on his uncle’s chest.

*~*

“Haz c’mon they’re downstairs!” Louis yelled as he was waiting by the elevator with his coat and shoes on, ready to go.

“Sorry, coming.” Harry muttered as he rushed down the hallway and grabbed his coat from the hook next to the elevator.

Louis made sure he had his keys and phone before turning to look at his husband. “Oh shit.” He said quietly as he took in his appearance.

Harry looked to the older lad and saw him visibly gulp and lick his lips as he raked his eyes up and down his body, making Harry blush. “I could say the same about you.” He said through a shy smile as Louis just wouldn't take his eyes off him.

Louis’ jaw had gone slack as he saw his husband in the tightest pair of black pants he had ever seens and a loose white t-shirt. In something so simple it seemed odd to be so taken by the younger lad’s looks, but just like Louis had on their very first date he could feel his heart begin to rapidly pound in his chest.

“Wow…” He was barely able to whisper to himself as he just took in his husband’s body.

At this point Harry was sure his cheeks were bright red as he pushed the elevator button. He could feels Louis’ eyes on him and all he could do was bite his lip from smiling too wide.

“If you keep looking at me like that you might as well just let me take you to bed right now.” Harry said through his blush.

“And I might take you up on that.” Louis said quietly as he smirked to himself and reached for his husband to pull him into his chest.

“I dunno. I actually was excited about going out tonight.” Harry said through a chuckle as he combed his fingers through the back of Louis’ hair.

Louis hummed to himself as the elevator doors opened the pair stepped inside. But of course as soon as they were inside Louis couldn’t help but push the younger lad against the wall and attach his lips to his neck.

Harry had to bite his lip from letting out a loud moan as he felt Louis’ lips on him. He knew that if his husband was acting like this now he wondered what he would be like while they were at whatever club Niall picked out.

“L-Lou…” Harry breathed out as the elevator began to go down.

All Louis did was suck particularly hard at the younger lad’s sweetspot, already marking him.

Harry did everything he could from not letting his legs go out from under him as he felt Louis rut up against him. “T-The… God… The doors- g-gonna open.” He was able to barely stutter out as he already felt that unruling heat race through his body and his already tight jeans get that much tighter.

Louis kept his lips on the younger lad though and only when he felt the elevator slow down did he reluctantly let go of him and kiss him heavily just before the doors opened.

He smirked at his husband before patting him on the bum and grabbing his hand to lead him out of the building.

As they walked to the car Harry was in a daze. There was no doubt in his mind that he had a very decent sized love bit and there was no point in hiding the not so slight bulge in his pants but Louis was sporting his own so that calmed Harry’s blush just a bit.

Louis opened the car door for Harry and the younger lad immediately climbed into the back of Liam’s truck.

“Hello boys.” Liam said happily as the pair got situated in the back seat.

“Hey.” Louis said through a smile as he claimed the middle seat so he could sit next to Harry and place his hand on his thigh.

Already Harry knew where this was going and he only prayed he could keep himself together.

“You boys ready to hit the club?” Liam asked excitedly as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“Oh yeah, I think Haz is really excited, aren’t you babe?” Louis asked through a soft smile as he hiked his hand up Harry’s thigh.

Harry pressed his lips together and closed his eyes as he felt the older lad. “Mhm.” He could barely hum, fearful that if he said anything more he would choke on air as Louis’ hand just moved closer and closer.

“You okay Harry?” Sophia asked as she glanced in the back seat quickly before turning to look out the windshield again.

“Fine.” Harry squeaked out as he felt Louis’ hand hovering over his growing hard.

Louis smirked to himself as he just barely palmed Harry through his pants. “So Perrie, Zayn, Ni and Gem already there?” He asked casually.

“Yeah they just got there a couple minutes ago. Did your mum pick up the kids?” Liam asked.

“No they’re actually at Anne’s place for the night.” Louis said through a smile as he pressed his hand down just a bit harder.

Harry could taste the metallic from the blood that was escaping his lip as he bit it too hard. He wanted to scream, he wanted to yell because right now he was being tortured and Louis knew it. He felt like his lower gut was exploding but at the same time a heat ran through his body that he couldn’t control. And only when Louis pressed on him harder did he nearly let out a moan but to stop himself before he did, he leaned over to the older lad and nipped at his neck, startling him and making him release his hand.

“Ow!” Louis said as he felt his husband bite him.

“What?” Sophia asked with furrowed eyebrows as she turned around to face the pair.

“Harry bit me!” Louis said as he looked over at the younger lad who had his head leaning against the window, with flushed cheeks as he was trying to calm his breathing.

“Why?” Liam asked as that seemed like the oddest thing.

“I dunno.” Louis said slowly through the tiniest of smirks. “You okay babe?” He asked as he reached over to the younger lad.

Harry slapped his hand away because he knew that if Louis touched him again he would unload right there. “Not allowed to touch until we get there.” He breathed out as he tried to adjust his pants.

Louis raised his eyebrows at that and chuckled to himself before putting his hands up in defeat. But a second later he leaned in close to his husband to whisper in his ear. “Fine no touching. But you didn’t say anything about talking.” He breathed hotly into his ear.

Harry’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he heard Louis’ voice drop to a slow and low drawl. At that he let out a groan and placed his own hand over his growing hard, wanting it to desperately go away.

“You know I could help.” Louis whispered to him as he pressed into Harry’s side and slid his hand up his thigh. “When we get there I can take you into the bathroom. Take you into my-”

“Oh my God Louis please stop.” Harry groaned out a little louder than he would have liked as he felt like he was a second away from emptying into his briefs.

He couldn’t take Louis like this. The older lad was pressing into his side, his hand creeping up his thigh and the way he was talking Harry was sure just from that he could get off in a minute.

“What the hell are you to doing back there?” Liam asked as he turned around in his seat to look at the pair. “Geez Lou, God c’mon we don’t want a rerun of your bachelor party.” He said as he saw Harry look like was about to lose it and Louis smirking like mad. “At least wait until we get there or some shit.” He huffed as he turned to look back at the road.

“And how long will that be?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows.

“About five minutes.” Liam muttered as he knew that as soon as they got there the pair would sprint out of the car.

Louis nodded and smiled to himself as he turned to Harry and he could see the younger lad was really trying, trying so hard it looked like he might burst at any second. And Louis would be lying if he said that the way his husband looked right now didn’t make his own pants feel tight.

Of course Liam was right when he thought the pair would hop out of the car as soon as they got there but he figured he would’ve been able to find a place to park on the city street before Louis took hold of Harry’s hand and rushed out of the car as they were stopped at a red light.

“Only them…” Liam muttered to himself as he rested his elbow against the window and leaned his forehead against his hand.

“But how many times do they really get a night out like this?” Sophia asked as she reached over and squeezed his thigh. “I think they need to be reminded they’re 21 and 24 sometimes.”

Liam let out a quiet breath and nodded to himself before leaning over and kissing his girlfriend sweetly.

When he was finally able to find a parking spot he made his way inside the club with Sophia hand in hand. They got in easy enough and found Niall at the bar immediately.

“Hey mate.” Liam yelled over the music, but he tapped Niall on the shoulder for good measure because he could barely hear himself yell.

“Hey!!” Niall screamed back as he saw his best mate. “I saw Lou and Haz run in here a couple minutes ago, looked they were heading for the bathroom and Harry was already zipping his jeans down.” He yelled before letting out a barking laugh.

Liam rolled his eyes as he pulled Sophia into his side. “Getting drinks?” He asked over the music.

Niall nodded and he turned back to the bar, trying to wave the bartender over the many other patrons that were there. And after what seemed like a lifetime Niall finally got his attention, ordering three beers and three pink fizzy’s.

“Who’s the extra beer and pink fizzy for?” Liam yelled.

“Lou and Haz. I know when they’re done with whatever they’re doing they’ll want a drink.” Niall screamed back as he passed the bartender his money and took the drinks with the help of Sophia and Liam.

Liam nodded as he followed Niall through the crowd. The music was so loud he could feel it running through him and sweaty bodies were everywhere. He was scared for what the dancefloor looked liked.

When the three got to the table they saw Zayn, Perrie and Gemma waiting in a large circular booth. Zayn already had a beer and Perrie was drinking something that looked like vodka. Niall passed Gemma one of the pink fizzy’s as Liam and Sophia slid into the booth. But it was a second later that Louis walked up to the booth with a proud smile on his lips and behind him Harry looked like he was trying to figure out where he was and what he was doing.

“Someone got a blow job.” Zayn said in a sing song voice over the music.

Louis smirked to himself before he plopped himself in the booth and claimed a beer before tugging Harry down, making him sit on his lap. “And that was just the beginning of the night.” He said into Harry’s ear before he kissed his neck and took a sip of his beer.

Harry just rubbed his hands over his face as he couldn’t believe he just let his husband blow him in the bathroom of a club. But he figured he’s 21, might as well act like it every now and then.

“H I got you a pink fizzy!” Niall yelled over the music.

“I need a shot.” Harry mumbled as he looked around the table. His eyes landed on one in front of Niall and before the irish lad could stop him he grabbed it and tipped his head back before letting the alcohol burn down his throat.

“Hey that was mine!!” Niall said with wide eyes.

“Drink the pink fizzy!” Harry screamed back before searching the table for another much stronger drink.

Louis chuckled at his husband as he could see that Harry was in that kind of mood tonight. “You guys gonna go dance?” He asked over the music.

“Once I get enough drinks in me!” Gemma screamed back.

Louis nodded before taking another swig of his beer and patting Harry’s thigh. “Let’s go to the bar. We’ll get you a proper drink.” He said.

Harry nodded but picked up the pink fizzy anyway and was able to gulp most of it down before Louis began tugging on his hand.

Their mates looked at the pair with perplexed expressions but they decided to let them be. This is only one of the very few nights they could act their age.

Louis was beyond grateful he was on break for football. In what felt like forever he could drink and he was planning on taking full advantage of it. Harry seemed to be just as eager to drink as when the bartender came to ask what they wanted he order two shots and a vodka with lime for himself and then turned to Louis who just asked for two shots since he already had a beer.

“Looks like Perrie was able to drag Zayn out to dance!” Louis said through a chuckle as he saw his best mate on the dancefloor.

“We’re heading out there next, once we’re done with our drinks.” Harry said as he placed a hand on the older lad’s hip and pulled him a bit closer to him.

“Feeling adventurous tonight are we?” Louis asked through a smirk as he stepped even closer.

“You have no idea.” Harry hummed but Louis could barely hear him before he crashed his lips onto the older lad’s.

The only reason they pulled apart was because of the tug Louis felt on his arm and when he looked he saw the bartender with their drinks. So he paid him and placed Harry’s drink in front of him before taking his own shots.

Harry did the same, allowing the alcohol to run down his throat and settling warm in his belly before he began sipping at his vodka. Louis gulped his beer and already he felt a solid buzz running through him. The music was blasting and he could feel the vibrations but he couldn’t take his eyes off his husband. His hair was pushed off his forehead and his curls were free on the side. His cheeks were flushed pink and it was clear that the alcohol was doing it’s work on him too.

“Let’s dance.” Harry yelled as he gulped the last on his drink and slammed it down on the bar.

Louis nodded and finished off the rest of his beer before taking Harry’s offered hand and following him onto the dancefloor.

It turned out all of their mates were out there and they pushed through the crowd before stopping near them and following the beat of the music. The thing that surprised Louis though was that Harry spinned him around and grabbed his hips before pulling him so his back was flushed against the younger lad’s chest.

He didn’t waste anytime swaying his hips in time with the music and he could feel Harry gripping his hips tighter, and his hot breath on his neck.

The one other time they danced like this was at Zayn’s New Years Eve party when they were in high school but it was Louis who was behind Harry. The younger lad still not sure about his dancing skills, but tonight he had nothing but confidence and Louis had to say that he loved it.

Every ragged breath Harry let out Louis would shudder as he felt himself get more and more worked up. The thing that tipped him over the edge though was when Harry dipped his head and began sucking at his skin, leaving his own marks on him for the night.

As Louis felt the younger lad’s lips on him he only pushed against him more, making Harry moan against his neck, sending vibrations through Louis’ body.

At that Louis couldn’t take it anymore he needed Harry’s lips on his as he felt his body erupt in fireworks and a heat spreading like wild fire. He turned around and wrapped his arms around the younger lad’s neck before pulling him down for a hard kiss.

Harry immediately responded as he wrapped an arm around Louis’ back and pulled him impossibly closer to him as the other hand remained firm on his waist. He didn’t care that they were shamelessly snogging on the middle of the dancefloor at a club or rutting up against each other as they danced.

For the first time in what felt like forever Harry felt like he was 21. He felt like a carefree kid who was just out to have a good time and not having to worry about anything.

He didn’t worry about his kids, or the cafe, or the monster hangover he knew he was going to have in the morning. Harry was just living in the moment and and letting the sparks course through his body as he feverishly kissed the man he was lucky enough to call his.

Louis pulled away only because he felt like his lungs were filling with poison as he ran out of air. He leaned his head against his husband’s sweated through white t-shirt and felt his heart beating rapidly as he let out heavy, deep breaths. He could feel Harry’s heart nearly pounding in his chest and he felt how he was breathing like he was just stuck under water for hours, trying to get himself back under control.

“Want another drink?” Louis yelled breathlessly over the music as he felt like he desperately needed something to hydrate him.

Harry nodded as he was still trying to calm himself. So Louis pecked his lips quickly before pushing past the sweaty bodies and heading towards the bar.

Harry was still trying to regain his breathing as he felt a light tap on his arm. He looked over and saw his sister looking at him with raised eyebrows.

“You are never allowed to complain about Niall and I again.” She yelled over the music. “I just watched you get off on the dancefloor and I saw your tongue attacking his throat. No more complaints from you because that was disgusting.” Gemma said, making Niall let out a barking laugh before spinning her around and connecting their lips quickly.

Harry just rolled his eyes and began to dance by himself to the music. He danced and talked with Perrie and Zayn as he waited for Louis to come back with drinks.

Zayn had always said that hates dancing because he sucks at it, but in reality he was actually quite good the few times Harry saw him a Jay’s wedding, his wedding and then now. So he was acting a bit reserved since he thought his dancing skills weren’t up to par. But as Perrie took Zayn’s hands in her own and started making him move with the music he couldn’t stop the smile even if he tried his hardest as he danced with his girlfriend.

Harry smiled at the pair and he stumbled over a bit away from them as his head a little dizzy but that was just from the drinks he’d already had.

It was a second later that he felt a hand on his hip and body press against his back, so naturally thinking it was Louis he began to dance.

But the thing was that something was wrong. This hand was far too big and the person behind him seemed taller, and Harry knew in that second that the man behind him wasn’t Louis.

He quickly jumped away and when he turned around his suspicions were correct when he saw a large guy smiling at him.

“I like your moves!” He screamed over the music.

“I’m married.” Harry yelled back as he began to back away.

“Doesn’t matter it’s not like they’re here. Plus you don’t look over 20, there’s no way you’re married.” The guys said as he took another step closer to Harry.

Harry put his hand up and pointed to ring, at the same time trying to stop him from coming any closer as there was only so much room on the cramped dancefloor. “Don’t waste your time.” He said, really wanting this guy to stop moving towards him.

“C’mon, just one dance!” The man as put Harry’s hand down and his chest was barely touching his.

_Meanwhile with Louis…_

“Hey!! Excuse me!”

Louis looked over to who was tapping him on the arm and saw a guy about his age smiling at him. “Hey, what’s up?” Louis yelled over the music.

“You’re Louis Tomlinson!” He said excitedly. “M’names Chris, it’s awesome to meet you!” He said as he offered Louis his hand.

“You too mate.” Louis said loud enough so he could be heard and took the offered hand and shook it politely before dropping their hands.

“You’re a great player! Really love watching your games!”

“Oh, thanks, I appreciate that.” Louis said as the bartender came over with his drinks.

“You here by yourself tonight?” Chris asked.

Louis saw the glint in his eye and he knew this guy was looking for more than just a friendly conversation. “No I’m here with my-” But when Louis turned to look at Harry his eyes caught the younger lad with his hand up, seemingly trying to stop someone.

When Louis looked closer he saw a big guy who was smiling at his husband like he was a piece of meat before grabbing his arm and pulling him closer. He felt his blood go cold and his fists clench as he saw the horrified look on Harry’s face.

Louis didn’t even take or pay for the drinks before he took off towards the dancefloor. He pushed past people in a frenzy before reaching for his husband and pulling him back and away from the guy by his waist.

“I suggest you go now.” Louis said angered as he stood in front of Harry protectively.

“Calm down shortie, you’re not getting him either, he says he’s married.” The guy said as he made no move to back away.

“Yeah married to me.” Louis said as he stepped closer to the man. “Go. Now.” He said lowly as he narrowed his eyes at the older man.

“What’s going on?” Zayn asked as he approached his best mate and seeing there was a problem.

Louis didn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him, ready to throw a punch at any second if he came any closer to Harry.

“Nothing.” The guy said as he started backing up. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry.”

Louis followed him with his eyes until he saw that he was a good distance away before turning to look at Harry. “Are you okay? You hurt?” He asked worriedly.

“No, no, I’m fine.” Harry reassured him as he saw his husband freaking out.

“Are you sure? I saw him grab your arm and just-”

“Lou I’m fine.” Harry said as he cupped the older lad’s cheeks to steady him. “C’mon let’s get those drinks.” He said before pecking his lips quickly.

Louis looked at Harry carefully and saw that he really was okay before following him to the bar. The drinks that he had not paid for were still there but Louis said he’d rather just pay for other ones as he didn’t know if someone had slipped something in them.

The rest of the night the pair blissfully drank away, getting proper drunk with the rest of their mates and forgetting about the guy that approached Harry.

Neither of them could remember the last time they felt so free, the last time they felt like they could do anything. Dancing with their mates and just acting like a pair of love struck young adults was electrifying as there were no worries. No worries if the kids would get up in the middle of the night, or if Cody had to be changed or fed. For once and for the first time they were able to go out with their mates to a club, drink, and be 21 and 24. The entire night wearing smiles on their faces and dancing around like idiots, reminding both of them of their wedding night and how stupid they looked to everyone.

The only thing different about tonight and their wedding though was that they were able to not worry about their family seeing their presumptuous dancing and snogging sessions in the middle of songs.

But by the time it was 1 am the pair had grown tired, hot and sweaty from all of the dancing and they still had a bit of a buzz in them before telling the group that they were going to hail a taxi and head home.

Liam offered to drive since he didn’t have many drinks but they declined and said that he should stay and have some more fun.

So the pair collected their coats from the coat check and made their way outside to find a taxi on the busy city street. By the time they actually got a taxi Louis had sobered up enough where he could lead Harry into the cab and give the man the address.

When they got home the first thing Louis did was drag Harry to bed, take off his sweaty t-shirt and skin tight jeans before settling him in under the covers. He made the younger lad take some aspirin and drink some water before he repeated the action himself and joined his husband in bed.

“Loueh.” Harry whispered as his back was facing away from him.

“What?” Louis asked through an amused smile.

“Little spoon.”

And that’s all Louis needed to hear before he scootched over to the younger lad and molded his body to his, enveloping his much smaller frame around Harry’s. He kissed the back of his neck and wrapped an arm around his waist before pulling him impossibly closer to him.

Harry let out a content breath as he traced invisible lines on his husbands arms. “I love you.” He said quietly just before closing his eyes.

A warm smile came across Louis’ lips as he heard him and couldn’t help but kiss his neck one more time and settling against his pillow. “I love you too.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the chapter :) I was just wondering how many of you guys who are reading this have already read All About Us. If you could comment below and say if you did or not that would mean a lot to me, I'm really curious!  
> Thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

“Look what came in today!!” Niall said through a wide smile as he carried a box into the loft.

Harry looked up from where he was going over some paperwork at the breakfast bar and to his best mate. “What’d ya get?” He asked.

“The coffee and tea samples were dropped off at the cafe and I stopped over there to pick them up.” Niall said happily as he placed the box on the counter.

“No way?!” Harry asked excitedly before standing up from his seat and going over to open the box.

“Yeah I thought you’d want to try them out and pick out which ones you wanted to put on the menu.” Niall said as he pulled out boxes of ground coffee and tea that they had to taste.

Harry smiled to himself as he thought about getting one step closer to finishing the final touches of the menu. “We’ll have to get the official taste tester for this stuff though.” He said through a chuckle. “Hey Lou!!” He yelled.

Niall scoffed. “If Lou’s tasting this stuff we’ll definitely be able to pick out what’s best.” He said knowing Louis had an incredible taste for quality teas.

“What’s up babe? Oh hey Niall.” Louis said through a small smile as he bounced Cody on his chest.

“The samples for the teas and coffees came so we wanted to make them and see which ones to put on the menu. And you have been chosen to be the official taste tester.” Harry said as he placed the kettle on the stove.

Louis’ eyes immediately widened with excitement at the thought of just drinking tea all day.  “I will gladly accept this position then.” He said through a chuckle as he put Cody in his high chair. “But I’m not drinking the coffee, you boys can do that.”

“We’re trying everything.” Niall said through a chuckle. “Gotta know what everything tastes like on our menu.” He said like it was obvious.

“You haven’t made the menu yet, have you?” Louis asked as he took a seat at the breakfast bar.

“What do you think we’ve been doing the past week at the cafe?” Harry asked through a small laugh as he placed a cup of tea in front of the older lad. “We just finished it the other day.” He said happily.

“Why didn’t you let me try anything?!” Louis asked as he let the tea cool. “I would’ve happily been the taste tester for that!!”

“H wanted to surprise you when we open. He wanted you to be blown out of the water with everything.” Niall said teasingly as he looked at his curly haired mate.

“Well do you have like a sample menu I can at least look over?” Louis asked excitedly at the thought that cafe was getting closer and closer to it’s opening.

Harry smiled to himself as he saw his husband nearly jumping in his seat. “Yeah, lemme get it. Can you try the tea please?” He asked as he walked towards the living room.

Louis hummed to himself as he picked up his cup of tea and took a sip. He could taste that it was earl grey and that was his favorite kind but he’s definitely had better before. “Not my favorite.” He said as he passed the cup for Niall to try.

“Dada!!”

Louis turned around as he heard his son from his chair and raised his eyebrows at at him. _Need something big guy?_ He asked.

 _Drink._ Cody signed as he realized that he had his daddy’s attention.

“Hey Ni can you-”

“Already on it mate.” Niall said as he reached for one of Cody’s bottles. “He want formula or that baby juice stuff?”

“Uh he’ll probably want juice since he had formula this morning.” Louis said as he glanced at Cody who kept signing ‘drink’ over and over again. _It’s coming buddy, give your uncle two seconds._ He signed through a chuckle.

“Here babe.” Harry said as he walked into the kitchen with a notepad.

As Louis took it he saw different categories and then under those categories were specific food items. “Let’s see we have breakfast, salads, paninis, sandwiches, combos under 600 calories, pastas, soups and chilis, kids options, baked goods and beverages.” He listed off as he scanned over the categories.  “Looks amazing love.” Louis said through a small smile as he glanced back up at the younger lad.

 _Here big guy._ Niall signed as he passed Cody his bottle filled with juice.

He made sure the 8 month old had the bottle secure in his hands before smiling at him and walking over to the counter to take a sip of the tea. “Agh you’re right Lou, this one is definitely out.” Niall said as he put the cup down, and crossed something off on a piece of paper. “I’ll make a different earl grey.”

“When can I try some of these? Just on paper it seems delicious.” Louis said through a chuckle as he read down the scribbled notepad.

“Not until the opening.” Harry said through a chuckle as he knew that the older lad wouldn’t be able to wait that long.

“But that’s in a month!!!” Louis said through wide eyes.

“Sorry love.” Harry said through a smile before dipping down and capturing Louis’ lips with his own. “And you’re not allowed to come to the cafe either. I want you to see it all done when everyone else does.”

“How about no?” Louis said with a quirked eyebrow, making Niall bark out a laugh. “Babe c’mon, I want to see all the progress!”

“We’re pretty much done.” Niall said happily as he got the other tea together. “Just little details, like designing the menu, getting signs up, decorations and interviews for employees, stuff like that.”

“The interviews.” Louis said seriously. “I’m being there when you give them.”

“What? Why?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Because I want to know whoever you’re hiring is actually going to work hard for you.” Louis said. “You don’t want people who are going to half do the job.”

“I know that Lou, what I don’t understand though is why you have to be there.” Harry said as he took the cup Niall offered him.

“I want to know who you’re going to be working with.” Louis said, not liking the idea of strange people working with his husband. “Plus you know I’m good at reading people, so I can pick out the genuine ones.”

“Fine.” Harry said as he rolled his eyes, knowing there was no point in arguing with the older lad. “But Ni is interviewing people for the cooking positions, he's making them do a little test, while I do the servers and counter workers.” He said before taking a sip from the cup and trying the tea.

“Good.” Louis said happily. “What kind of test are you doin Ni?” He asked as he took the cup Harry offered him.

“A simple cooking test. I’m gonna give them some ingredients and tell them to make me something from it.” Niall said as he prepared another tea to try. “I’m watching for their technique, how long it takes them, and of course taste and presentation.”

Louis chuckled at his best mate as he sounded so professional. “Did you guys make everything you put on the menu?” He asked before taking a sip of the tea.

“Of course.” Niall said like that was a stupid question. “We wouldn’t put something on the menu without trying it.”

“We broke in the new kitchen.” Harry said happily. “Everything works amazing, I love it.” He said, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

Louis hummed to himself as he swallowed the tea. “You deserve the best and that’s what I got.” He said through a soft grin. “By the way this is really great, keep this.” He said as he passed the cup to Niall.

Niall nodded and wrote something on a piece of paper before taking the cup from him. “So we have five more teas and four coffees.” He said looking back up.

“Finish with the teas and then you boys can try the coffees.” Louis said, knowing Cody wouldn’t to sit in the highchair for that long and he’d rather take him out and play.

“Dada!!” Cody yelled before throwing his empty bottle and making it fall to the floor.

Louis let out a quiet breath and hopped down from his chair before picking up the bottle and pulling his son’s high chair over to the breakfast bar where he was sitting. _What’re you doing big guy?_ He signed before picking Cody up and pulling him into his chest.

“Where’s Al?” Niall piped up as he just realized only one of the two Tomlinson kids were here.

“She’s with the girls today. She’s been needing some serious girl time.” Harry huffed as he helped Niall make the other teas.

“Well she’s with boys 24/7, I’m sure she gets sick of you guys.” Niall said as he moved around the kitchen.

“Thanks.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself and bounced Cody on his leg.

“You know what I mean.” Niall said as he playfully rolled his eyes. “I’m just saying that she only sees Gem, Per and Soph like once or twice a week and there’s constantly me or the other guys here, plus you three. It must be hard.” He said as he put another cup in front of Louis.

Harry looked at his husband and bit his lip because it was definitely true. He knows by now that part of Alexis’ sass has been coming from her constantly being annoyed with one of them as they were doing something dumb or just ‘boyish’ like burping and farts, mostly on Louis’ part, but still.

“Not much we can really do about that besides have her hang out with the girls more.” Harry said as he took the cup Louis was passing him after he took a sip from it.

“You can have another baby.” Niall scoffed jokingly.

Louis looked over to Harry and saw the younger lad already looking at him with slight blush on his cheeks. “I think we’re gonna hold off on that one for a little bit.” Louis said quietly as he glanced down at his son.

Harry couldn’t help but look at Cody and know that it will probably be a while before he and Louis start to think about maybe having another baby. He knows with everything going on with Cody that they just couldn’t even think about having another baby. But it’s not like Harry minded at all. His son was still his baby boy and of course even when Alexis is all grown up and fulfilling her dreams she will always be her father’s little girl.

“Hey Haz you wanna get out your laptop and since I’m here we can finish designing the menu?” Niall asked, taking the younger lad out of his small trance.

“Yeah, sure.” Harry said before heading off towards his and Louis’ room.

“When’re you guys doing job interviews?” Louis asked as Harry walked out of the room.

“Next Saturday.” Niall said as he took a sip of the tea he just made.

Louis nodded to himself. “Well I’ll be there. I don’t want some crazy person working with two of my favorite people.” He said through a chuckle.

Niall let out a loud laugh before writing something down and setting the tea box aside. “Thanks mate. I’m actually really excited to put people to the test. It makes me feel all in charge and stuff.”

“Dada!!” Cody yelled as he hit his daddy’s chest.

 _What buddy?_ Louis signed as he looked down at his son in his lap.

Cody started whining and squirming on his lap so Louis let out a quiet breath and stood up to put Cody in the living room with his toys, but made sure that the play gate was up so he wouldn’t crawl all over the loft.

“I’m hoping like genuine and good people are interviewing though.” Louis said as he made his way back to the kitchen.

“I know it’ll all be fine.” Niall said with a small smile.

*~*

“Why are you covering my eyes?” Louis asked annoyed as his husband had his hands over his eyes.

“Cause I don’t want you to see the cafe yet.” Harry said like it was obvious as he led a blind Louis to the back room of the cafe.

“Haz I don’t trust you, I’m gonna run into something.” Louis said as he blindly reached in front him.

“Lou c’mon, I’m not that much of a kutz where I’ll lead you into something.” Harry said through a chuckle as he pushed open the back break room door and removed his hands from Louis’ eyes.

“Looks good in here H.” Louis said through a soft smile as he looked around the break room with a table in the middle of it with chairs and small kitchen electronics on the counter.

“Babe it’s a break room, nothing special.” Harry said as he took a seat at the table and pulled out a folder, filled with the applicants’ information.

“Well if the break room looks this good then I’m sure the dining area and kitchen look amazing.” Louis said through a soft smile as he stood behind his husband and leaned over to kiss his neck gently.

Harry bit his lip and he felt the older lad on him. “Lou c’mon if you’re gonna be here be professional please.” He said quietly.

Louis hummed to himself before craning his neck and kissing Harry’s lips sweetly. “Fine.” He said before giving him one more peck.

Louis took a seat next to the younger lad and pulled a pen out of his pocket, followed by a little journal he had in his back pants pocket.

“What’re you doing?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“I need to take my own notes.” Louis said as he rolled his eyes playfully and uncapped his pen.

“You’re ridiculous.” Harry said through a chuckle as he looked back at the sheet for the first person they were interviewing. “Alright so Niall is gonna meet them in front and bring them back here unless they’re trying to go for a cooking position.” He informed his husband.

“Who’s coming in first?” Louis asked as he leaned closer to the younger lad and read over the paper in his hand.

“Um Sam Mills.” Harry said as he read the name off the sheet.

A moment later there was a knock at the door and Niall popped his head in. “Hey boys, first one’s here.” He said as he opened the door and young man walked in behind him. Niall made sure they were all set before taking a seat next to Harry and looking over the paper in his hand.

Harry stood up and offered his hand to him, smiling as they shook hands. “Hey, I’m Harry, nice to meet you.” He said as they dropped their hands.

“I’m Sam, and it’s great to meet you too.” The guy said through a small grin, clearly nervous as he took a seat across from the three men.

“Louis Tomlinson, how are you?” Louis asked as he offered his hand to Sam as well and the younger lad shook it.

“I’m uh, to be honest I’m quite nervous.” Sam said through a chuckle as he tried to get comfortable in his seat.

“What’s making you nervous?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows as he dropped their hands.

“Lou.” Harry warned quietly.

Louis waved him off and kept his eyes on the younger lad, waiting for his answer.

“You know it’s a job interview, just little jitters.” Sam said through his small smile, but in reality he was internally freaking out because a professional football player was in front of him.

“Please excuse my husband if he says something, just ignore it.” Harry said as he narrowed his eyes at Louis before turned back to the paper in his hands and reading down it. “So Sam, you’re 17 still in high school, have you had any previous job experience?” He asked as he glanced back up at the younger lad.

“Yeah I was a waiter at a restaurant here in the square but it closed down a month or so ago.” Sam said as he nodded to himself.

“Oh which one?” Niall asked. “It was Tesoros wasn’t it?” He asked through a chuckle. “You know my fiancé and I used to go there and I have to say the owner was a bit of a dick.”

Harry rubbed a hand over his face and let out a quiet breath as his best mate laughed to himself and Louis chuckled quietly.

“Yeah it was there and I completely agree with that.” Sam said through his own chuckle. “No one ever came back because you could hear him screaming and throwing stuff in the kitchen. He was really terrible.”

“That does sound shitty.” Louis said, thinking it would be terrible to work somewhere where people were throwing things and screaming at you.

“Why didn’t you quite if it was so bad?” Niall asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Sam shrugged and bit his lip. “I need the money for uni, been saving up since I was 15 and just because my boss was a jerk I wasn’t going to give up.” He said.

Harry raise his eyebrows at that and was happy that it was clear that this kid was a hard worker. When he looked over to Louis he saw him writing in his stupid little notebook, but it’s what he wrote that caught Harry’s eye.

**Sam (17 y/o):**

**Responsible**

**Hard working**

**Previous experience**

**Commited**

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and chuckled to himself as maybe Louis would actually do some good and help. “How long did you work there for then?” He asked.

“It was a little over a year. I went to school and then right after school I would walk to the restaurant and start my shift and worked until closing.” Sam said.

“What time did it close?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“It closed at 10 pm on weekdays and 11 pm on weekends. So my shift was about 7 to 8 hours.”

“Damn… Mate that’s like what? A 13 hour day with work and school?” Niall asked in disbelief.

Sam shrugged to himself. “Gotta do what you gotta do. I made it through though.” He said with a small smile, clearly proud of himself.

“Good for you.” Harry said through his own grin.

He looked over as he felt Louis move beside him and when he saw the older lad writing again in his notebook he read in bold letters next to Sam’s name **Hire.**

“So with you being a waiter I’m sure you’re a people person and everything. You’re able to work behind the counter and handle a rush of customers?” Harry asked.

“Of course.” Sam said as he nodded. “Also cleaning and everything. Not so much with the kitchen but the front.”

“Great.” Harry muttered to himself, happy that so far things were going well.

It was weird for him… He was only 22 years old and here he was opening a business with his best mate and interviewing people that weren’t that much younger than him. Harry couldn’t say that he was more than ecstatic to actually be able to open the cafe in a month though. Everything felt like it wasn’t actually happening but when he looked up and heard Niall asking the younger lad some more questions he knew it was all real.

“What do you want to study in uni?” Louis asked once they were done with almost all the questions.

“I want to go for music.” Sam said happily.

“Oh yeah?” Louis asked interested. “What do you play?”

Sam chuckled to himself and blushed a bit. “I play guitar, drums, piano and sing… But only a little bit.” He said sheepishly.

“That’s sick!” Niall said through a wide grin. “We all play instruments too but not that many.” He said through a chuckle. “Yeah, Lou and H sing and play guitar and I play piano and guitar. We used to be in a band.” Niall said proudly.

“Seriously?” Sam asked as he looked between the three men.

“These two were I was just the cheerleader from the crowd.” Harry said through a chuckle as he pat his husband’s thigh and clapped Niall on the back. “We have two other mates that were in the band too. They play drums and bass.”

“That’s so cool.” Sam said through a wide smile. “When this place opens you guys should have like an open mic night and your band should play.”

“Babe let’s do it!!” Louis said immediately, excited as he turned to his husband, making Sam and Niall laugh.

“Geez Lou calm down.” Harry said through a chuckle as the older lad was basically freaking out he was so happy.

“I say we do it.” Niall added in. “It’d be awesome to get the band back together and it’d just be fun!!”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and looked to Sam who was trying to hold a laugh in. “Thank you for your suggestion, now I have two 24 year olds who won’t stop whining until I give them what they want.” He said teasingly.

“Sorry.” Sam muttered through a chuckle.

Harry shook his head as he laughed to himself and Niall and Louis went off on how fun it’d be to get the band together again. He glanced at his watch and noticed that the next person to interview was going to be here in ten minutes.

“Alright mate well thank you for coming in and you will definitely be getting a call later.” Harry said happily.

“Thank you for talking to me and everything.” Sam said through a smile as he offered his hand to Harry.

Harry shook his hand and stood up with the younger lad. “Of course, it was nice getting to know you.”

Sam grinned at the older lad before offering his hand to Louis and Niall to shake. He thanked them one more time and said goodbye before letting himself out of the room.

“Definite yes.” Niall said as soon as the younger lad was out of the room.

Louis quickly nodded his head as he had really liked Sam and knew he would work hard. When he looked over it Harry he saw the younger lad smiling so wide it must’ve hurt. “Happy Hazza?” He asked teasingly.

“Beyond happy.” Harry said as the day had started off great.

Louis smiled to himself as he looked at his husband before leaning over and connecting their lips.

He could see how excited Harry was about all of this and he was happy that the younger lad could finally be doing what he loved. Louis knew how hard its been to get this started but seeing what was coming from all of that hard work was all worth it just from seeing the smile on Harry’s face.

“So the next guy coming in is a cook. You wanna come in the kitchen with me?” Niall asked as he stood up from his seat.

“Yeah I wanna try what they make.” Harry said as he stood up as well.

“Can I come?” Louis asked with hopeful eyes and a pleading look.

Niall and Harry looked to each other and the younger lad let out a deep breath before offering his husband his hand. “Come on.” He said through a small smile.

Louis nearly jumped in joy he was so excited. Plus he was happy to be able to eat some food.

Niall went to the front of the cafe to wait for the guy to come while Harry pulled Louis through the second door in the break room that led right into the kitchen. As Louis looked around the entire kitchen everything was stainless steel and brand new, it all looked amazing. But he also saw how his husband looked like he was right at home.

Harry moved gracefully around the kitchen, getting everything they needed out for the test meal. He let out a deep breath and tried to keep reminding himself that the cafe was really opening in just under a month. He would be the boss, the owner of a business and it’s everything he’s dreamed of and more as he had his best mate at his side and a state of the art kitchen to work in.

“Right back here.” Niall’s voice floated through the kitchen as he swung the double doors open.

Louis and Harry turned to face the guy who was following Niall and as soon as Louis and the older man met gazes the guy stopped in his tracks.

“Why is Louis Tomlinson in your kitchen?” He asked quietly with wide eyes.

“He’s married to Harry, c’mon, come meet them.” Niall urged as he wanted him to meet the curly haired lad and his best mate.

“Hey, I’m Chad.” He said through a small smile as he offered his hand to the younger lad.

“Good to meet you.” Harry said politely. “And you already know who this is.” He said through a chuckle as he put his hand on his husband’s lower back.

Chad nervously gave his introductions to the footie player before turning back to Niall and asking him where he would like him to begin.

Niall began to explain how he wanted to see how he was in the kitchen. He gave him the ingredients and told him to make whatever dish he wanted to with them, also testing his creativity.

Chad looked at the ingredients in front of him and nodded happily to himself before buttoning his chefs coat and going to work.

The entire time Niall was watching his moves, seeing what he was doing and how he was doing it while Louis and Harry whispered amongst themselves about the older lad.

Louis had some concerns with him being a bit older as he didn’t want Chad to have a big ego and think that because he’s older he has more authority in the kitchen. But his worries were quickly vanished as the older man placed his dish in front of them nervously and looked like he really wanted approval, especially from Niall.

Even Harry had noticed over the past couple weeks he’s spent with the irish lad in the kitchen that he took the job seriously. But at the same time loved it and was always reaching out to have a good time even while getting the job done.

Overall Niall was pleasantly surprised with the food and found Chad to be a pretty cool guy. He seemed like he would be easy to work with in the kitchen as he moved fluidly and was efficient.

Harry was just as pleased because he couldn’t believe his luck with two great candidates already coming in.

Of course there were some setbacks with a later interview though as one chef had belittled Niall, basically telling him he was too young to be in charge of a kitchen and that he had no experience, sending the same insult to Harry as well.

Louis was about to step in but it was Niall that first raised his voice at the older egotistical man.

Harry was surprised as Niall stood his ground and told the guy off, successfully making him leave the kitchen with an embarrassed red face and wide eyes. He was happy that when it came to the job Niall was really able to step up and be the leader the kitchen would need, but Harry worried for himself.

He always had a problem with confrontations like that if they were strangers or people he just didn’t know well. The thing that really worried him about opening the cafe was hiring someone who was going to step all over him and take advantage of him, but Harry knew he needed to step up like Niall had if something like that happened. This was a business and he was going to do anything to make sure it was successful.

By the end of the day Louis was full from eating so much and Niall and Harry had wide smiles on their faces.

Of course for every person that interviewed though Louis wrote in his little notebook, putting their name and age down, as well as some of their qualities that the older lad noticed. He wanted to go over it later and make sure Harry and Niall were hiring the right kind of people for their cafe. He also didn’t hold anything back if someone interviewing seemed untrustworthy or suspicious. Louis had no problem questioning people, even if it made them slightly uncomfortable, making Niall laugh and Harry roll his eyes, but he had the best intentions, he swears.

They had found three people they wanted to hire for the front, including Sam and two other girls, as well as Chad, another guy and woman for the kitchen. Overall it was a very good day and both Harry and Niall felt like they were well on their way to opening the cafe.

The only thing the pair had to do was train the cooks and waiters, finish decorating, order the menus, and then just wait until the opening day.

*~*

**1 Month Later (May)**

“Excuse me.” Liam said trying to get the tables attention as he stood up from his seat.

He cleared his throat and looked at the 16 people around the table that were chattering away. They seemed as though they weren’t even paying attention to him but one curly haired lad had seen his mate’s attempts to quiet everyone.

“Guys… Guys quiet!” Harry said as he spoke up and made everyone stop their conversations.

“Thanks H.” Liam said through a chuckle. “So now that you’re all listening I just wanted to give a huge congrats to my two best mates on opening the cafe in a couple days.” He said through a soft smile as he looked between Harry and Niall who were smiling proudly.  “I know that with you guys in charge it’s going to be successful and before you know it you’ll be rolling in money.” Liam said jokingly, making the table laugh to themselves. “And I don’t know about the rest of you but I am beyond excited to try some of this food that they’ve put on the menu. Just from reading it my mouth starts to water.” He said as he took his seat.

“Thanks mate.” Harry said through a smile that hadn’t left his face from the moment they entered the restaurant.

“Yeah thanks Li.” Niall said through a wide grin. “I’m so excited this weekend is gonna be sick!” he said as he was nearly jumping in his seat.

Louis smiled to himself as he leaned over and placed a gentle hand on his husband’s thigh. “I’m proud of you too love.” He said softly before kissing him sweetly.

“Everything is ready then?” Zayn asked. “The employees are trained and the decorations are up?”

“Yeah it’s all ready to go.” Harry said happily. “And Niall is workin the cooks hard. Drilling them on recipes and everything. One day he even had them practice what a lunch rush would be like and ordered a bunch of food. The entire thing was chaotic but they pulled through.” He said through a chuckle as he remembers the other day with Niall running the kitchen like they had already opened and a bunch of orders had to be filled.

“They need to know what’s it’s gonna be like Haz.” Niall said before he took a sip of his beer. “Plus they did really well I was pleasantly surprised.”

“It’s good that you did that though sweetheart.” Anne said through a small smile as she saw how happy her son and Niall were. “You’re a proper boss and leader.” She said as she chuckled to herself.

“Thanks mama Styles.” Niall said as he looked like a child who was just praised for being a good boy.

“You guys are all coming opening night right?” Harry asked as he looked around the table.

Every head turned to the younger lad like he was crazy before they all started talking. ‘Of course we’re coming!’ ‘We wouldn’t miss this!’ ‘That was the stupidest question I’ve ever heard’ ‘I guess I can try to swing by’. Of course the last one being said by Louis who was chuckling to himself as he teased his husband.

“Papa I come too!!” Alexis said excitedly.

“You are?” Harry asked through a wide smile and raised eyebrows. “How ever did I get so lucky to have such a sweet girl like you?” He asked as he pulled his daughter into his lap from her booster seat.

“Cause I got a papa like you!” Alexis said as she giggled to herself and wrapped her arms around her father’s neck.

Harry was surprised for a second but he didn’t waste a moment more before hugging his daughter back and kissing her head. Around the table the group was awwing and Louis couldn’t help but smile fondly to himself as he saw his husband and daughter. He knew that Alexis was beyond excited for her papa and it showed more and more everyday.

“The boys are excited about coming too.” Louis said happily as he wrapped his arm around the back of Harry’s chair.

“Your team is coming?” Lottie asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah… Why?” Louis asked slowly as he saw his sister internally freaking out.

“Cause they’re hot.” Perrie said for her as she knew exactly what was on the younger girl’s mind.

“Babe...” Zayn said with furrowed eyebrows as he turned to look at her.

“Zayn I’m not gonna even try to pretend that they’re not. Like seriously, Soph, Gem, tell me they aren’t hot and keep a straight face when saying it.” Perrie said as she looked between them.

“I totally agree with you.” Gemma said without hesitance. “I’m pretty sure every girl that watches your games Lou is only doing it to see the fit guys that play.” She said through a chuckle, making her fiancé abruptly turn to her.

“Yeah football never interested me that much but watching those guys run around…” Sophia trailed off as she went into dreamland, thinking about the guys on Louis’ team.

“Is this a joke?” Louis asked quietly as he looked between all of the girls and their shocked boyfriends all looking at them as well.

“Lou you’re gay, you know how hot they are.” Lottie said through a smile, happy that she wasn’t the only one who was obsessed with her brother’s teammates.

Louis scoffed. “I only have eyes for one guy.” He said as he chuckled to himself.

“Aww thanks babe.” Harry said through his own laugh.

“What?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows. “Not you. David Beckham.” He said through a hum as he fluttered his eyes and let out a content breath.

The table laughed as Harry looked at his husband in shock, only making the older lad laugh harder to himself.

“You know I’m kidding.” Louis said through his laughter as he pat his husband’s thigh. “You and only you forever.” He said before leaning in and kissing the younger lad sweetly.

Harry hummed against Louis’ lips before pulling away. “Damn right only me.” He said seriously but couldn’t help but crack a smile a second later.

“And by the way Lottie you are not allowed to come near the team.” Louis said as he turned to look at his sister. “They’re all in relationships or are with a different girl every other night and you are not going near any of that.” He said seriously.

As Dan heard that he turned to his stepdaughter and started nodding his head in agreement. “Yeah, no boys for you.” He said. “I can’t even say that, they’re men, so absolutely no.”

Louis chuckled to himself as he was happy that Dan was as if not more protective than he was. “There you go daddy Dan said it so now you have to listen.” He said teasingly.

Lottie rolled her eyes and huffed as she sat back in her chair. “You’re just scared I’m going to embarrass you.”

Louis scoffed and shook his head. “Please I embarrass myself enough at practice.”

“Can I talk to them?” Phoebe asked.

Louis raised an eyebrow at her and would hate if one of his youngest sisters already had an interest in boys. “Do you think they’re hot too?” He asked.

“Ew no!” Phoebe immediately said, making her twin giggle.

“Then yes you may talk to them.” Louis said through a chuckle.

A moment later two waiters came out with their food on trays and began setting the plates down in front of the person who ordered it.  Once everything was settled on the table, Alexis had her food cut up for her and Cody was content with a pacifier in the high chair everyone dug in and continued their aimless chatter.

Harry looked around as he ate and smiled to himself because he was just so happy how much support he and Niall would have from their family and friends. He hoped that the opening would go smoothly and everyone liked the food and everything but there was no denying that he was internally freaking out.

In just two days the cafe would finally be open and Harry would be busier than ever. Not only that but he was worried if he would actually have people coming in or not. Louis kept reassuring him that everything would go perfectly and that there is no way anyone would ever dislike anything they served, but that didn’t stop his constant nerves.

It felt like so much was riding on this as he and Niall have been working on this for months and he would hate that after all their hard work it just failed. But when he saw Niall in the kitchen and worked alongside him he could feel his nerves calm, even if it was just a little bit.

Harry didn’t expect the irish lad to be so professional in the kitchen but still have a good time. Just from watching him train the cooks anyone could see how badly Niall wanted this to work out, and Harry knew that if the older lad had that confidence in them then he knew they’d be just fine.

“Dadada.”

Louis looked over to his son who was sitting next to him in his high chair and was grateful the 9 month old hadn’t screamed. He had definitely noticed that Cody was getting a lot better with his whole volume control problem. He knew that when he was inside to keep his voice down, unless he saw his daddy acting silly or he was outside. Of course then Cody took full advantage of being able to screech and yell.

 _Drink please._ Cody signed sloppily as he saw that he had his father’s attention.

Louis smiled and nodded at him before pulling out a bottle from the diaper bag and stealing a little bit of Alexis’ milk. When he passed it to the 9 month old Cody took it gratefully and immediately brought it to his lips before closing his eyes and resting against the back of the chair.

“Sweetheart how many signs does he know?” Jay asked as she saw her grandson signing so politely.

Louis looked to Harry and bit his lip trying to think about it. “I think about 8.” He said unsure.

Harry nodded his agreement as he swallowed his food. “Yeah he knows daddy or dad, drink, eat, please, no, yes, thank you, and bed.” He said as he glanced at his son who was nearly falling asleep as he drank his bottle.

“But does he understand you when you sign to him?” Niall asked with furrowed eyebrows. “Like if you ask him if he wants milk will he say yes or no?”

“Yeah actually it’s pretty cool.” Harry said through a chuckle. “Kate said it’s normal and that he’s progressing well with his speech and everything. And if he doesn’t know the sign for something he points or pulls a lot. When we find out what he wants though we show him the sign for it.” He said before taking another bite of his food.

“His signing is pretty sloppy cause he’s still getting used to his fine motor skills and everything but you can tell what he’s saying or asking.” Louis added in.

“He likes bed.” Alexis said with her mouth full. “Cody always asking daddy for bed.”

“Sweetheart swallow before you talk please.” Harry said. “And he needs more sleep than you do, he’s a growing boy.” He explained easily.

“It’s just so cool to see him like communicating with you guys and asking for specific things.” Liam said as he smiled over at his sleepy nephew.

“It’s definitely a lot better than him just screaming all the time like what Al did.” Louis said through a chuckle as he took the bottle from Cody, seeing as he fell asleep in the middle of eating.

“Daddy I don’t scream.” Alexis said seriously, making the table chuckle.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully as he didn’t want to get into it with his daughter, knowing it was pointless to argue with the four year old. “Alright love, whatever you say.” He said teasingly.

Alexis narrowed her eyes at her father as she knew he was making fun of her, only making the table laugh even louder as the four year old was death glaring him.

Louis put his hands up in defeat as he saw the face Alexis was giving him. He wondered if he was like this at this age, but just from glancing over at his mum he knew through her knowing smirk that he was, if not worse than his daughter.

The rest of the dinner was filled with everyone talking over each other of course and when the offer for dessert came up Niall spoke for everyone when he said that they wanted some. So everyone ordered a dessert and kept the chatter going until they were all full and ready to fall asleep in their seats.

“Oh, I’ll take that.” Louis said as he saw the waitress bring the check to the table.

“Louis you don’t have to-”

“If one person tells me not to pay for this check I’m going to scream.” Louis interrupted Liam as he kept his eyes on the check and took out his credit card to put it into the little leather booklet.

The table chuckled all around, now used to Louis picking up the check everytime they go out. But of course Liam always at least tried to make him split it, his efforts being pointless though as Louis shuts him down as soon as he opens his mouth.

When the check was paid for everyone got up and got ready to go. They walked out of the restaurant together and only said their goodbyes when they got to the parking lot.

Everyone hugged the pair and their sleepy kids, telling them that they’d see them for the opening and that they couldn’t wait to finally try what Niall and Harry had put on the menu as well as see the finished cafe.

“Two more days.” Louis said through a soft smile as he and Harry were on the way home.

“Two more days.” Harry breathed out as he nodded to himself.

“You excited?” Louis asked as he reached over and placed his hand on the younger lad’s thigh.

Harry chuckled to himself because excited was a serious understatement. “You have no idea.” He said through a smile. “I’m still nervous though, I hope everything goes alright.”

“Everything will be more than alright love.” Louis tried to reassure him. “It’s gonna go perfect. And you know if you need any help I’ll be there. I’ll do whatever you want. Make drinks, take orders or just stand there and look pretty. I’ll do it for you.” He said through a chuckle.

“Thanks Lou.” Harry said through his own quiet laugh. “No offense but you’re not allowed in or near the kitchen. So I’ll take the stand there and look pretty option.”

“That’s what I’m best at so good.” Louis said jokingly.

Harry hummed to himself before leaning over and kissing his husband’s cheek quickly.

“Papa stop.” Alexis whined tiredly.

“Al you’re half asleep just close your eyes and ignore us.” Louis said through a chuckle as he glanced in the rear view mirror to see his daughter’s eyes barely open.

“Cody keep signing bed but he eyes are closed.” Alexis informed them through a sleepy mumble.

Louis and Harry chuckled to themselves as they turned around quickly to see their son. He was indeed facing forward in his carrier, his head bobbing forward and back as he signed ‘bed’ with his eyes shut.

“Too cute.” Louis said to himself as he turned back to the road. “We’ll be home in a couple minutes love then you’re both off to bed.”

Alexis nodded to herself and got comfortable in her car seat. “Good.” She mumbled tiredly.

*~*

Harry let out a deep breath and combed his fingers through his hair as he paced the living room. “Lou c’mon.” He yelled as he was getting impatient.

“Papa how do I look?” Alexis asked as she tugged on her father’s shirt, wanting his attention.

Harry smiled down at his little girl as he saw her wearing one of her favorite dresses. “Beautiful as always.” He said before scooping her up. “Do you want me to do your hair?” He asked.

Alexis nodded so Harry grinned at her before kissing his daughter’s head and bringing her over to the couch so he could braid her hair quickly.

“Sorry this little guy was being a bit fussy.” Louis said as he rushed into the room.

Harry glanced up and saw his husband in khaki shorts and a light blue button up. Cody dressed up as well in his own khaki shorts, a white undershirt and red plaid shirt over it. “My boys look very handsome.” He said through a chuckle as he focused back on finishing Alexis’ hair.

Louis hummed happily to himself as he slipped his sperry’s on and then got Cody into his own brown shoes. “You look great too.” He said as he glanced over at the younger lad.

“Have to make an impression.” Harry said through a small smile as he finished Alexis’ hair.

Louis grinned over at him as his husband got up and helped Alexis pick out her shoes. “We ready to go gang?” He asked.

Harry let out a deep breath and nodded before combing his fingers through his hair and waiting for the elevator to come.

The pair easily made their way to Louis’ SUV and got the kids buckled in their seats before taking off towards the road. The entire time they’re in the car Harry is trying to calm his nerves and Louis is trying to reassure him that everything will go great.

When they pulled up to the cafe and Louis parked the car Louis gave his husband one more pep talk before getting the kids out and heading inside.

Everyone wasn’t going to show up for another hour but Niall and the other cooks were already there prepping while the servers finished setting up the tables and making sure everything was clean.

“Harry this place looks amazing…” Louis said quietly as he looked around the finished cafe.

The dark hardwood floors and the light blue walls with a green bordering looked amazing all around the room. The colors worked together, almost like it was letting the outside in with all of the earthy decorations that were set up.

There were booths along the walls and tables that could either sit two or four in the middle of the room and Louis couldn’t believe that after all the work Harry and Niall put into the place that it looked so incredible. He knew it would look amazing but just looking around it exceeded his expectations.

They had a display case already filled with baked treats and a large chalk board that hung over the register with all of the baked goods listed with their prices. The thing that Louis loved the most though had to be the bar. The front of it was a lighter wood color than the floors and the granite top looked great on top of it.

Tall stools were placed in front of it and if Louis had it his way he didn’t see any reason as to why someone wouldn’t just sit there and read a book all day while they were drinking tea and eating cookies. This entire place just seemed like the perfect spot to relax and slow down.

“You really like it?” Harry asked as he bit his lip.

“H I love it. Seriously this place is incredible.” Louis said still shocked with the appearance of the room.

Harry smiled to himself as he saw his husband really look around the large room and take it all in. He still couldn’t believe that on the door it said ‘H’s Bakery and Cafe’, that this building, this place was really his.

“So this is like a seat yourself kind of thing and then it’ll be like a usual restaurant where the waiter comes and takes your order and everything.” He said.

“But if I just came to get something from the display case I go right up to the cash register?” Louis asked as he shifted a squirming Cody in his arms.

“Exactly.” Harry said through a smile. “Simple enough right?”

“It’s perfect Haz.” Louis said softly before kissing the younger lad. “Seriously I just can’t believe it’s opening.”

“Yeah I know.” Harry said through a quiet chuckle as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I should really go in the back and see if Ni needs help with anything. People will be showing up soonish.”

“Okay love.” Louis said with a small smile. “Want me to do anything?” He asked.

“Yes.” Harry said through a chuckle, surprising the older lad. “Make sure your daughter doesn’t break anything.” He said, pointing over to Alexis who was curiously walking around and climbing in and out of booths.

Louis laughed to himself and nodded. “I’ll try my best.” He said before kissing his husband one more time and letting him go back to the kitchen.

Harry smiled back at Louis and made his way into the kitchen. He saw Niall, Chad, Tim and Clara all in the back prepping for later. He loved that even though the three other cooks have only been with them and training for a month they already worked so well together in the kitchen.

“Hey Haz!” Niall said through a wide smile as he saw his best mate come into the kitchen.

Harry quickly accepted the hug Niall was offering him before releasing the irish lad and checking to see what they were working on. “Alright how’s everything going back here?” He asked.

“Better than great!” Niall said as he chuckled to himself. “The team and I are all ready to go, we loaded up the display case with all the goodies you made, and now we’re just waiting for the crowd.” He said happily.

Harry let out a deep breath and nodded. Now it was just nothing but waiting and growing anticipation.

“Calm down mate, you’ll start sweating through your shirt and make me people scared.” Niall said teasingly. “How’s everything looking in the front?” He asked.

“Good, Lou is out there with the kids and everything is set up and ready to go.” Harry said.

“Oh lemme go out and say hi. Guys be right back, Chad you’re in charge.” Niall said as he turned to the other cooks who nodded happily at him.

Harry led Niall to the front and as soon as the irish lad saw his niece and nephew he grew a wide smile on his face.

“Uncle Niall!!” Alexis yelled excitedly as she leapt into her uncle’s arms.

“Hey bean!” Niall said through a chuckle as he scooped up the four year old and twirled her around.

“Uncle Niall I not a bean.” Alexis said as she pulled away from the older lad and looked at him sternly.

“What?!” Niall said with wide eyes, making his niece giggle. “I’ve been calling you a bean since the moment I saw you look like one in the very first picture your daddy showed me of you.”

“But I a big girl now. No more bean.” She told him.

Niall hummed to himself as he knew that that wouldn’t be something he could just stop. “We’ll see.” He said through a small smile and placing her down. “Hey mate, looking sharp.” Niall said as he turned to his best mate and reached for Cody.

“Look at you.” Louis said through a chuckle. “Like a real chef with that coat and everythin.” He teased.

Niall shrugged to himself as he blushed slightly and got his nephew comfortable on his chest. “When you try some of the food you won’t be laughing at me anymore.”

Louis chuckled to himself and nodded. He couldn’t even begin to explain how excited he was to try something on the menu. He was determined to try at least one of everything over time but tonight he thought he could just start with one and then get some cookies for later.

After chatting for another ten minutes or so Niall retreated back into the kitchen and Harry went into boss mode as he made sure that Sam and two other waitresses were ready.

When it was time to finally open the doors Harry seemed to have calm down a bit as he himself had checked and double checked to make sure everything was okay.

Louis gave him a reassuring smile and a nod of the head before following the younger lad to the door and watched as he welcomed everyone who had been waiting outside to come in.

The first person bounding into the cafe was surprisingly Zayn. He crushed Harry in a hug and was nearly bouncing with excitement, telling the the younger lad how happy he was that this place finally opened.

Perrie had to pull him away so Harry could actually welcome other people but that didn’t wipe the smile off Zayn’s face as he followed his girlfriend to a table where Liam, Sophia, Alexis and Gemma were sitting.

Louis stayed with his husband by the door as Cody bounced on his hip. He shook hands and thanked people for coming, and when he glanced over at the younger lad Louis noticed that Harry was wearing a wide grin and it didn’t seem to want to go away.

Harry felt like he was on top of the world as more and more people walked into the cafe, everyone congratulating him and shaking his hand. As he looked around he already saw his staff going to work and getting things done, only making him that much happier.

The nerves he felt had quickly vanished and when he glanced over at his husband he saw the older lad already grinning at him. And just from the simple look Harry could see how proud Louis was of him, and if possible his smile grew.

When Harry was able to catch up with his mum he swears his back cracked from how hard she hugged him. She kept gushing on about how proud she was of him and how great everything looked.

“Harry!!”

Harry spun around and saw Marcus, Joey and Austin all smiling widely at him before Joey crushed him in a hug.

“Hey guys, thanks for coming.” Harry said through a wide smile as the older lad released him.

“Ah there they are!!” Louis said with his mouth full as he stood up from the booth and bounded towards his teammates.

“Hey Lou.” The three men chorused through chuckles.

The five of them talked for a bit until Harry had to continue his rounds and make sure everything was running smoothly, and of course it was.

Louis led his three mates to his table with his family and friends all sitting around and he of course noticed the not so subtle looks his sister, Sophia, Gemma and Perrie were sending them.

“Just so the four of you know.” Louis said as he gestured to the gawking girls. “This one is getting married.” He said pointing to Marcus. “This one is married with a baby.” He said pointing to Austin. “And this idiot likes anything with legs.” Louis teased as he clapped Joey on the back.

“Hey!!” Joey said, making everyone around the table laugh.

Lottie blushed furiously as she saw her brothers teammates look at her and laugh, only making Louis smirk to himself, knowing he was filling the big brother role properly.

“What’re you havin Lou?” Marcus asked as he peered over the younger lad’s shoulder.

“It’s a chicken pesto on ciabatta bread.” Louis said with his mouth full. He wanted nearly groan at how good the sandwich was, along with the couple bites of mac and cheese he stole from Alexis’ plate.

“Damn that sounds good.” Joey said as he looked over a menu. “All of this sounds good, shit.” He said through a chuckle.

“Mr. Joey use nice words please.” Alexis said before taking another bite of food.

“Tell’em Al.” Austin said through a smile as he held up his hand, offering the four year old a high five.

Alexis high fived him and giggled to herself as she saw her daddy’s teammates yelling at mr. Joey for using bad words.

After everyone around the table teased and scolded Joey the three men ordered their own food.

All night Louis had been asked to take pictures as it seemed as though everyone recognized Manchester United’s captain and he had no problem with it as long as his kids were occupied with something or someone. But it only got a bit more hectic when those in the cafe recognized not only him but the three other players as well and soon enough people were asking the four men for pictures. They didn’t have any problem with it but soon Louis got tired of smiling so instead he just started making faces at the camera, only to make his teammates laugh and make them look even more ridiculous.

Eventually Harry made his way to the back corner of the cafe where his family and friends were all sitting around and chatting as they ate happily.

“There he is!” Louis said through a wide smile as he saw his husband approaching.

He stood up and immediately wrapped his arms around the younger lad before kissing him sweetly.

“How’s everything? Is it good?” Harry asked.

“It’s more than good babe.” Louis said in disbelief. “Seriously we waited like ten minutes for our food, not even, and everything just tastes incredible.” He gushed. “Al was gettin a little mad I kept stealing her mac and cheese.”

“Good.” Harry breathed out through a smile. “Yeah everyone seems happy and it’s all going smoothly, I’m surprised.”

“I’m not.” Louis said through a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around the younger lad’s waist. “People are loving this place. Even got paps outside cause everyone’s raving about it online and stuff.”

“Really?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah. I think it’d actually be a good idea for you and Ni to go out there and let them take your picture and stuff. You know, free publicity.” Louis said.

Harry nodded as that really seemed like a good idea. So he kissed his husband one more time before going in the back and getting Niall, happy that the kitchen had slowed down a bit as the night wore on.

Niall put Chad in charge before following the younger lad out of the kitchen but he wasn’t expecting that when he walked into the dining area that claps and cheers would erupt from the room. He blushed furiously to himself but waved none the less before catching his fiancé’s eye across the room and smiling wide at her.

Gemma and Louis walked up to them and they couldn’t even say how happy they were for them. Gemma clung to Niall and couldn’t stop congratulating, hugging and kissing him. She was so proud of her fiancé and anyone with eyes could see just how much.

Like Louis had suggest Harry and Niall made their way outside to see the paps but Louis kept close as he wasn’t sure if one of them would start getting aggressive.

They took pictures of Louis with Harry, Gemma and Niall, the four of them, then Niall and Harry. But when they asked for a picture of just Harry Louis chuckled to himself as he held out both of his arms to the younger lad, gesturing at him and silently saying ‘Look at this man! Look at what he’s accomplished!’. And of course Harry let out a barking laugh as he saw how ridiculous his husband was being, only making Louis’ own smile grow.

After Harry and Niall answered a couple of their questions they bid their goodbyes as Niall had to get back to the kitchen and Harry had to make sure everything was running smoothly.

As soon as they got inside the cafe Louis could hear Cody crying and he let out a quiet breath before telling Harry he’d see him in a little bit and let him get back to work.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked as he approached Dan who was holding his son. But he figured Cody was freaking out because neither him or Harry were in sight.

Dan couldn’t even answer as a second later Cody spoke up. “Dada!” He cried before reaching for his father.

Louis took the 9 month old and he quieted down a bit once he was in his daddy’s arms.

 _Daddy please._ Cody signed as he hiccuped to himself.

 _Please what? Do you want food or a drink?_ Louis asked.

 _Please._ Cody signed again before putting his thumb in his mouth and then pulling it out again.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows but then he guessed that Cody just kind of made up his own sign and wanted his pacifier. And thankfully enough his suspicion was correct because as soon as Cody had his pacifier he calmed down. But Louis made sure to tell him the correct sign for it just so his son would know.

All night Harry was walking around and making sure everything and everyone was okay. He checked on his staff and was happy to see them having a good time while working.

When he checked the display case though he saw a good a good amount of the baked goods were gone and he took note of what was taken most before going back into the kitchen and getting Clara to help him make more of whatever the most popular item was, which happened to be oatmeal chocolate chip cookies. Harry wouldn’t have been surprised to find out that Louis himself had eaten most them.

As the night wore on the kitchen grew less and less busy so Niall made his way back out to the dining area to have proper conversations with some of their guests.

They all gushed how great everything was and how they couldn’t wait to tell their friends and come back to try something new. It seemed as though that when you looked around there wasn’t a single unhappy person in the entire place, and if possible it made Niall only that much happier.

“There’s my guy.” Gemma said as she stood up from her seat and kissed her fiancé. “Everyone loved the food. I may have eavesdropped a little bit.” She said through a chuckle.

Niall laughed to himself as he pulled her closer to his chest. “I expected you to do that, and thank you.” He said before kissing her again. “I’m just so happy everyone’s having a good time and they like everything. I think Harry’s the happiest out of everyone. He’s in the back making some more goodies but I haven’t seen him drop his smile all night.” Niall said through a chuckle.

“This is like his third baby.” Gemma said as she too noticed how happy and excited her baby brother was. “I’m really proud of you guys.” She said softly.

“Thank you love.” Niall said through a gentle smile.

The rest of the night Niall and Harry stuck around the front and talked with the customers and made sure that the staff was alright and that they didn’t need help with anything.

Alexis had managed to fall asleep on her uncle Zayn and Cody was passed out in his daddy’s arms as it was past their bedtime but Louis was adamant about staying and supporting his husband all night.

When the clock struck 10 pm the place was nearly empty except for their family and friends and the more Harry thought about it the more he loved that this was his job. All day baking, cooking and being social was his job, something he got paid for. And on top that he was his own boss, he made the rules and it was his name on the door.

But of course he couldn’t forget his right hand man and best mate alongside him. It didn’t even feel like work and Harry was more than happy to get up at 6 am to bake in the morning, spend his day with his best mate and then come home to his husband and kids.

It all felt too good to be true, but that’s the same thing he thought when Alexis was born, on his wedding day, and then when Cody was born and even more memories that led up to where he is right now. But sure enough when Harry looked around this really was happening and there was absolutely nothing he would do to change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could begin to describe how much all of you guys mean to me. I read every comment and at every single one of them a huge smile comes across my face. I wish I could find a way to just personally say thank you to each and every one of you for reading this and just supporting me the entire way, you really have no idea how much it means to me!  
> Thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

Louis had his tongue in between his lips as he kept his eyes on the tv and his hands firmly on the game console controller. He was sitting with his back comfortably against the couch and Cody fast asleep on his chest.

“Hey Lou?” Harry asked from the other side of the couch with his computer in his lap.

“Hmm?” Louis hummed as he slammed his fingers on the controller, wanting his avatar to run down the virtual pitch.

“We need to figure out a wedding gift to give Niall and Gem.” Harry said as he glanced up from his laptop and to the older lad.

Louis kept his eyes trained on the tv and grumbled to himself as the virtual players were getting in his face as he had the ball. Then again he was playing on the hardest setting, but all the other settings were too easy so Louis figured he would just get even better than he already was.

“Babe.” Harry said, trying to get his attention.

“I’m listening.” Louis said as he moved the controller toggle and then pressed the ‘A’ button quickly, trying to score. “Dammit.” He muttered when the goalie blocked his shot.

Louis glanced over at his husband and saw him giving him that look ‘are you kidding me?’ and Louis immediately paused the game and muttered a quiet ‘sorry’ before giving the younger lad his attention.

“What should we get them?” Harry asked. “I tried going online to get some ideas but I just don’t know.”

“Isn’t there like a registry thing that Gemma made for this exact thing? Like she went to a store and just picked out a bunch of stuff for people to get her and Ni?” Louis asked as he kept looking between the tv and his husband, his hands itching to pick up the controller again.

“She said she didn’t want to.” Harry said as he shook his head. “I mean I had one idea but it’s a bit much for a simple wedding gift.”

“What was it?” Louis asked as he slowly reach for the controller again, hoping Harry wouldn’t get mad at him or notice.

“Yesterday morning when Ni and I were prepping for breakfast at the cafe we were talking about the wedding and everything and he told me that they don’t have enough money to-”

“C’mon you piece of shit!!” Louis yelled at the tv as his thumbs were rapidly pressing the buttons down.

“Louis!” Harry said annoyed as he stood up and took the controller from the older lad and paused the game. “Just listen for five seconds.” He huffed.

“Sorry.” Louis said quietly “You were saying something about money.” He said giving his undivided attention to his husband.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he placed the controller on the coffee table and running his fingers through his hair. “Niall was saying that they didn’t have enough money to go on a honeymoon, at least not for a while. You know with them paying for the wedding and everything it’s taken a lot from them.” He explained.

“Seriously?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Well yeah Gem’s job is good and then with the cafe opening and bringing in the amount of money it has it’s great for Ni but a wedding is a lot of money, you know that.” Harry said.

“Alright so what was your idea for a present then?” Louis asked, but he had an idea as to where this was going.

“I was thinking that we could surprise them with a honeymoon.” Harry said quietly, not quite sure how Louis would react.

“That’s quite the gift.” Louis said through a chuckle as he shifted his sleeping son on his chest. “And where would we ship them off to?” He asked through a smile.

Harry grinned to himself, happy that they could possibly give this to his sister and best mate. “Well I didn’t really think about that I just wanted to see if you would even be okay with it first.” He said sheepishly.

“Yeah I love the idea.” Louis said happily. “You know what we should do?” He asked as he got an idea. “We should send them on a cruise.”

Harry thought about it for a second and it didn’t sound half bad. “Neither of them have ever been on one so that’d be fun.” He said through a small smile.

“Great.” Louis said through his own smile. “Can I have my controller back now?” He asked with a hopeful grin.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly before passing Louis his controller back and letting him continue his game of fifa. “But where?” He asked as he picked his laptop back up and started searching for cruises.

“Aren’t the Bahamas a really popular place to cruise to?” Louis asked as he kept his eyes locked on the tv.

“Yeah but think about how much traveling that would be.” Harry said as he looked up from the laptop screen. “They’d have to fly from here to Florida and then drive to the port-”

“And then they’d be on a boat for two weeks in the sun. I don’t see the problem.” Louis said through a chuckle. “Plus we both know Ni would love the all you can eat buffet and Gem would take full advantage of the sun deck and beaches.” He said as he made his avatar run down the pitch with the ball.

“Alright so want me to book the flights and everything?” Harry asked as he glanced up at his husband and saw his eyes locked on the tv.

“Yeah make it for like two days after the wedding or something so they aren’t rushed out.” Louis said as he furrowed his eyebrows at the video game and tried to get the ball back. “Get the flights, book them for the cruise, and make sure they have the best of everything I don’t really care how much it costs. Oh! And make sure that they won’t have to pay for anything, just have it all put on my card.”

“Babe… That’s gonna be a lot of money.” Harry said as he glanced over the top of his computer. “They’d be more than happy with coach seats and an average room on the boat.”

Louis let out a quiet breath as he tried to score again but the goalie blocked him. “Haz its my sister in-law and our best mate. This is their wedding, their honeymoon and they deserve the best.” He said simply. “It’s not like it hurts us in anyway financially so what does it matter?” He asked.

Harry bit his lip and nodded to himself. “Alright.” He breathed out before typing on his computer and getting everything situated for his sister and best mate. “They’re gonna freak when we tell them.” He said through a chuckle.

Louis laughed to himself and nodded as he could only imagine Niall’s face. Just as he was about to open his mouth a loud cry echoed through the loft.

Harry perked his head up as he heard his daughter’s cry and immediately shoved his laptop to the side before getting up from the couch and jogging to her room. When he rushed into her room Harry saw Alexis on her bed with tears streaming down her face.

“Sweetheart what’s wrong?” He asked worriedly as he took a seat on her bed.

“B-bad dream.” Alexis hiccuped out as she sat up and immediately clung to her papa, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying on his shoulder.

Harry hugged her back and tried to calm her down. “You’re okay love." He said quietly as he rubbed her back.

“W-where da-daddy?” Alexis asked as she tried to wipe her tear stained cheeks.

“He’s just in the living room with Cody.” Harry said as he wiped her eyes.

“H-he didn’t go?” Alexis asked shakily.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, not quite sure where that came from. “No love, remember he put you down for your nap? He’s been here the whole time.”

“Dream that daddy w-went away again.” Alexis said as she was finally getting her breathing under control.

Harry bit his lip as he figured that Alexis was thinking about what he and Louis were talking about at breakfast this morning. Louis had told him that their coach had talked about more away games, these ones being in Italy and that he’d be gone for two weeks. But the older lad wasn’t leaving until late June and it’s only the middle of May.

“No love, he’s not going anywhere.” Harry said softly as he picked up the four year old and began to walk back out to the living room.

“What’s wrong with my beautiful girl?” Louis asked as he saw the pair come into the living room. “Princesses aren’t supposed to cry, what’s going on?” He asked softly when Harry took a seat next to him on the couch and got Alexis comfortable on his lap.

“I have a bad dream you leave.” Alexis said quietly as she rested against her papa’s chest.

Louis looked at her confused and then glanced up to Harry hoping for some type of explanation.

“Sweetheart daddy isn’t going away until next month, and he won’t be gone for very long, it’s okay.” Harry explained quietly. “And besides you shouldn’t be worrying about that cause daddy’s always coming back.”

Louis looked between his daughter and husband and he had no idea that being away from her caused such an impact. He remembers that while he was in France that Alexis did get a bit moody and sassy towards Harry, but he didn’t know that it would turn into something like her having bad dreams.

“I know daddy always coming back but I still sad when he gone.” Alexis said quietly.

“I’m not going for a little bit love.” Louis said quietly as he looked sadly at his daughter.

“I know.” Alexis said as she rested her head on her papa’s chest.

“Sweetheart why don’t you rest on the couch for a little bit alright? You look tired, and we’ll be right here.” Harry said as he laid his sleepy daughter on the couch in between him and Louis.

Alexis nodded as her papa covered her with a blanket and her head was resting by her daddy’s thigh. Louis shifted the still sleeping Cody on his chest before gently running his fingers through his daughter’s hair.

“I shouldn’t have said anything about Italy in front of her.” Louis said quietly as he looked down at his daughter.

“You didn’t know love.” Harry said as he picked his laptop back up and finished setting up the cruise and airline tickets for Niall and Gemma. “And besides we were gonna have to tell her eventually.”

“No four year old should be having bad dreams about her dad leaving.” Louis said as he looked up at the younger lad.

Harry bit his lip as he glanced at his husband, unsure of what to say. “It’ll be easier this time.” He said quietly. “You won’t be gone for so long and we don’t have as much stuff going on.”

Louis let out a quiet breath and rubbed his son’s back gently as he shook his head. “But it’s the fact that I’m going away.”

“Please don’t do this again Lou.” Harry said quietly as he finished what he was doing on his laptop and set it down on the coffee table.

Louis let out a quiet breath and nodded as he looked between his two kids. “You’re right I’m sorry.” He said. “Did you get everything done for their honeymoon?” He asked, wanting to change the subject.

“Yeah It’s all set.” Harry said as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I should be getting to the cafe anyway and help out for a bit.”

“You were there early this morning though.” Louis said as he watched his husband get up from the couch.

Harry chuckled to himself and began to head to his and Louis’ bedroom to change from his tank top to a t-shirt. “Babe I had to bake everything and help Ni and Chad with the morning rush, and now the lunch rush is gonna come in. Be happy my staff is as good as they are so I can actually come home for a little bit.”

“But I miss my morning cuddles.” Louis whined as every morning since the cafe opened two weeks ago the younger lad gets up at 6 am and leaves at 6:30 to bake the goodies for the day and help with the breakfast rush.

Harry came back into the living room as he was putting on a fresh shirt and then buttoning his shorts. “People need fresh baked goods in the morning love.” He said through a chuckle.

“Stop being so good at your job.” Louis grumbled through a small smile. “What am I supposed to do for the afternoon?” He asked as Harry pulled on his shoes and light sweatshirt.

“Have a movie day.” Harry suggested easily. “It’s raining so just hang out for a bit. Ya know play drums with Cody, color with Al, or play some more video games.”

Louis huffed and craned his neck to see Harry by the elevator. “What time are you coming back?” He asked, knowing he was going to miss the younger lad while he was at work.

“I should be home around 3 or 4 pm.” Harry said as he walked over to his husband. “It’s Sunday so it shouldn’t be too busy tonight and Ni is closing up at 9 pm.”

“So I’m making lunch?” Louis asked, almost dreading it.

Harry nodded to himself as he stood in front of Louis and leaned down to kiss him quickly. “Sorry love.” He said once he released him. “I’ll call if I end up staying later okay?” He asked.

Louis let out a quiet breath and nodded. “I’ll miss you.” He said quietly.

Harry smiled softly to himself before leaning down and connecting their lips one more time sweetly. “I’ll miss you too.” He said before pecking the older lad’s lips one more time. “Have fun with the kids and I’ll text you later.” Harry said before he began heading towards the elevator.

“Alright, I love you.” Louis called after him.

“Love you too.” Harry said through a soft smile even though Louis couldn’t see him before hopping on the elevator and heading downstairs.

*~*

“Vas happenin?!”

Harry perked his head up as he heard his best mate crash into the cafe’s kitchen. “Zayn you can’t just barge back here.” He said through a chuckle as he placed the bowl he was mixing down.

“I thought I got special treatment?” Zayn asked as he smiled to himself and reached to dip his finger into whatever Harry was mixing.

Harry smacked his hand and pushed him away from the counter. “Um no.” He said through a quiet laugh. “Is there something you wanted?”

“Zayn!! What’re you doin here?!” Niall asked excitedly as he came into the kitchen from the break room.

“Hey mate.” Zayn said through a smile. “I wanted to grab some soup and chili for Per, she isn’t feeling too good.” He said.

“What’s wrong with her?” Harry asked as he began to get what Zayn wanted and putting the soup and chili into to go containers.

“I dunno.” Zayn said quietly as he scratched the back of his neck. “She’s been feeling pretty sick since we went to the club. At first she thought she was just hungover but the next couple days she just got worse.” He explained.

“Since we went to the club?” Harry asked in disbelief. “Mate that was almost two months ago!!”

Zayn put his hands up, unsure of what to say. “I don’t know mate.” He huffed. “She won’t see a doctor even though I asked her a thousand times to, and she even took off work because this morning she woke up with really bad cramps.”

“Maybe she’s on her period or somethin.” Niall offered as he worked on an order.

Both Harry and Zayn scrunched their faces up and shook their heads at the irish lad.

“Well I thought I’d just surprise her with some decent food since I can’t cook worth shit and I’m sure she’s sick of frozen pizza and chinese food.” Zayn said as he accepted the bag of food Harry offered him.

“I put in a sandwich in there too in case she wants something solid.” Harry told him. “So has it just been the cramps?” He asked.

“Yeah and she’s like really warm and sweaty, plus she threw up a couple times but I think that maybe she just has a fever.” Zayn said as he shrugged.

As Harry heard his best mate he bit his lip and tried to stop himself from saying something stupid. From what Zayn was saying it almost sounded like Perrie might be pregnant, but Harry wasn’t about to suggest that and freak the older lad out for no reason.

“Well hopefully she’ll feel better soon.” Niall said as he moved around the kitchen and tried to get the orders filled out as quickly as possible.

Zayn let out a quiet breath and nodded before smiling softly at Harry. “Thanks mate, I appreciate the food. I’ll make sure to keep you boys updated.” He said as he began to make is way out the kitchen door.

“Bye mate.” Harry and Niall chorused as they continued with their work.

Zayn made sure to pay for the food on the way even though Harry always tells him not to. Once he was all set with that he walked out into the warm May air and then to his car.

As he drove he couldn’t help but think what was going on with his girlfriend. Since that night they went out she really hasn’t been feeling well at all and Zayn knew she was downplaying it, only making him worry more.

Zayn didn’t think that anything bad had happened that night that might have caused her to be sick. They had dinner at home before going to the club and like the rest of their mates they had their drinks and danced. When they got home they worked their way into their bedroom, pulling their clothes off as they went along, ending the seemingly perfect night on a great note.

He replayed the night in his head and really had no clue what could’ve happened that made Perrie so sick. Maybe it was something she ate or drank and it just didn’t agree with her. Or maybe she really was just sick with a bad fever.

When Zayn pulled up to his flat building he parked his car and made his way up to the flat with the bag of food clutched in his hand.

‘Hey babe I’m- what are you doing up?” Zayn asked as he saw Perrie pacing around the living room when she should be resting on the couch.

“Zayn I need to-”

“C’mon come sit.” Zayn said as he ushered his girlfriend to the couch.

He got Perrie to sit down on the couch before he started getting the food out of the bag for her. Perrie let out a quiet breath and ran her fingers through her hair before trying to speak again.

“Babe we-”

“Here I got you some soup.” Zayn interrupted her again. “There’s chili too. H even put in a sandwich in there if you wanted one.” He said as he passed her the soup.

Perrie took the soup her boyfriend offered her and just as she was about to say something he spoke up again.

“How are you feeling? Are you okay?” Zayn asked worriedly as he saw his girlfriend didn’t look too good. “You didn’t throw up today did you?” He asked. “While I was at the cafe I told Ni and Haz what’s been goin on with you and they seemed worried, and I’m worried. I just don’t like seeing you sick and-”

“Zayn shut up!” Perrie said as she couldn’t think straight with her boyfriend’s rambling.

Zayn immediately shut his mouth and bit his lip as it seemed like there was something she wanted to tell him. “Sorry.” He muttered.

Perrie put the bowl Zayn had passed her on the coffee table before letting out a deep breath and turning towards him. “We need to talk.” She said quietly.

Zayn felt his body immediately stiffen as those four words always led to something terrible. He stared at his girlfriend and tried to keep his breathing even as he nodded at Perrie, urging her to continue even though he wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to hear what she was going to say.

“So… I just… I need you to know how much I love you and that-”

“Oh my God you’re breaking up with me.” Zayn said quietly as he pushed himself off the couch and started pacing around the living room. “You haven’t actually been sick! That was just a cover up to not seem like you were acting weird!!” He said before rubbing a hand over his face, not believing what was happening.

“Zayn-”

“Per I’m sorry!! I’m sorry if I did something or said something! Please, please I’ll do anything to make this right!” Zayn said as he felt tears well in his eyes. He couldn’t bare the thought of being without this girl in his life. “What can I do?! I’ll-”

“Zayn I’m pregnant!” Perrie yelled to make her boyfriend stop freaking out, even though she wasn’t sure if this news would help.

“... What?” Zayn asked quietly as he stopped pacing and looked at his girlfriend with furrowed eyebrows.

Perrie let out a deep breath and pat the seat next to her, wanting her boyfriend to sit down.

Zayn was able to shuffle his feet forward and as soon as he sat down Perrie grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze before looking at him softly.

“I’m pregnant.” She said quietly.

Zayn’s jaw had gone slack and he looked at his girlfriend with a blank stare. “I’m gonna be a dad..?” He asked quietly, but he could barely hear himself speak as his heart was pounding so hard it seemed to echo through his body.

Perrie bit her lip and nodded as she was watching very carefully for her boyfriend’s reaction. She was worried that he didn’t want this, that maybe they were too young to raise a child but her fears quickly vanished as she saw a wide smile come to her boyfriend’s face.

“I’m gonna be dad!!!” Zayn nearly yelled before crushing Perrie in a hug and kissing her all over her face and then finally connecting their lips. “Holy fucking shit I’m gonna be dad!!” He said excitedly before kissing his girlfriend one more time.

Perrie smiled into the kiss, relieved at how he had reacted. When she found out she really wasn’t sure what Zayn would think. Perrie knows that Zayn has always wanted kids and when she sees him with Alexis and Cody she could only imagine how great of a father he would be. But now the time has come when it’s actually their turn to be parents, and she can see for real how amazing he’ll be with their baby.

“I love you, I love you so much.” Zayn gushed out as he pulled his girlfriend into his chest and hugged her tightly.

“I love you too.” Perrie said through a soft smile as she hugged him back and tucked her head into his neck.

Zayn couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he realized he was going to really be a father. After spending so much time with his niece and nephew he knew even more than he did before that he wanted his own family. He wanted a house with a big yard and his kids running around and creating chaos while Perrie and him watched on with smiles etched on their faces.

“When did you find out?!” He asked excitedly, trying his hardest not to jump out of his seat and scream for joy.

“I went to the doctor today while you were at work.” Perrie said through a small smile. “He said I’m just a little under two months along.”

If possible Zayn smiled even wider and cupped his girlfriend’s cheeks before kissing her sweetly. “Oh my God this is really happening.” He breathed out. “We’re gonna be parents. You’re gonna be a mum and I’m gonna be a dad… Shit I’m gonna be dad!!”

“Whoa, babe take it easy.” Perrie said through a chuckle as she held her boyfriend down from jumping off the couch.

“Oh my God we need to tell everyone!!!” Zayn yelled as he stood up from the couch and immediately reached for his phone from his pocket.

Perrie stood up with him and quickly snatched his phone away, making her boyfriend snap his head up and look at her with big eyes. “Babe I need you to take a couple deep breaths and relax.” She said through a chuckle as she cupped his cheeks to make him stay still.

Zayn nodded and let out a deep breath, trying desperately to calm his pounding heart. He couldn’t help but be excited though. In just a few months he was going to help bring a little person into the world. He and the girl he loved most in the whole universe were going to be parents.

*~*

“Hey there they are!” Niall said through a wide smile as he saw Perrie and Zayn enter the loft.

“Uncle Zayn!!” Alexis said excitedly as she ran at her uncle and jumped into his arms.

“There’s my girl!” Zayn said as he twirled his niece around and kissed her head.

“Uncle Zayn you know uncle Niall marry aunt Gemma in a week?!” Alexis asked as she bounced in his arms.

Zayn made a shocked face, making the four year old giggle as they walked into the living room. “No way?!” He asked through a wide smile. “I can’t wait to see you in your pretty flower girl dress.”

Perrie couldn’t help but smile to herself as she watched her boyfriend with Alexis. She’s seen the two together for years but now it seemed different as she saw the pair. It was almost like getting a sneak peek of how he was going to act when their baby was born.

“Alright Zayn you called this meeting and everyone’s here. What’s goin on?” Louis asked from his place on the couch.

“What I can’t just hang out with my mates?” Zayn asked through a chuckle as he put his niece down and took a seat on the two seater couch with Perrie.

“Not when it’s a Tuesday mate.” Liam said as he wrapped an arm around Sophia. “I’m still in school unlike you people.” He said through a quiet laugh.

“It’s not even that late Li.” Niall said as he rolled his eyes.

Liam was about to retort back but Louis quickly interrupted him, seeing as his best mate couldn’t wipe off his dopey smile and he was bouncing around like a kid in a candy store. “So Zayn, Per, why are you all happy smiley?” He asked.

Zayn and Perrie looked to each other and Harry would’ve recognized that look anywhere. In that moment he knew that there would another addition to the family.

“So we have some news.” Perrie said sheepishly. She looked over to Zayn and he gave her an encouraging smile, urging her to tell them. “I’m pregnant!” Perrie said through a wide smile.

It didn’t even take everyone around the room to register what she had just said before they all stood up and began tackling the pair in hugs. Even Alexis jumped into her uncle’s arms and gave him the tightest hug she could as she kissed his cheek.

“Uncle Zayn you’re gonna be a daddy!!” Alexis said as she continued to hug him around his neck.

“H you were right!” Louis said through a loud laugh as he wrapped the arm that wasn’t holding Cody around his bet mate.

“What?! You knew?!” Perrie asked wide eyed.

Harry shrugged sheepishly as he hugged her and kissed her cheek. “Well Zayn told me what was wrong with you and everything he was saying just sounded like the way I felt when I was pregnant with the two monsters.” He said through a chuckle.

“Guys this is so amazing, congrats!” Gemma said as she hugged Perrie and then moved to hug Zayn.

“More babies!!” Sophia shrieked as she hugged them as well.

Niall and Liam gave their congratulations as well, tackling their best mate in hugs and in Niall’s case giving him a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek. But as soon as he did that Zayn laughed to himself and pushed the irish lad away as he wiped his cheek.

“Thanks guys.” He said through his laughter.

“Do I get a brother or sister now?” Alexis asked as she tugged on her papa’s shirt to get his attention.

Harry chuckled down at her before scooping the four year old up. “No sweetheart, you’re gonna have what’s called a cousin. Because uncle Zayn is like our brother that makes his baby your cousin.” He tried to explain as easily as possible, even though it was quite difficult since Zayn wasn’t actually related to them.

Alexis thought about it for a second and tried to figure it out but she ended up nodding anyway even though she wasn’t really sure what a cousin was. But still she was happy for her uncle and auntie and that there would be another baby around that she could play with.

“I can’t believe you’re gonna be a dad holy shit.” Louis said through a chuckle as he hugged his best mate one more time. “I’m proud of you mate.” He said quietly through a soft smile.

“Thanks Lou.” Zayn said through his own grin, giving his best mate’s shoulder a light squeeze as he pulled away. “I’m so happy I don’t even know what to do with myself.” He said through a chuckle.

“You told your parents and everything?” Louis asked as he bounced Cody on his hip.

“Yeah we took them out to lunch yesterday.” Zayn said happily.

“Wait when did you find out?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Just two days ago. You have no idea how hard it’s been to keep it from you guys.” Zayn said through a chuckle.

Louis looked at his best mate and he just couldn’t believe it. He was going to be a father. “I’m gonna be an uncle!!” He screamed at this sudden realization.

Harry chuckle at his husband and carefully took his son from him, worried that if Louis kept jumping around he would drop him.

“Where are the drinks?! We need to celebrate!!” Niall said as he began to run into the kitchen and pull out every alcoholic beverage they had.

“I think we just have some beers in there and a bottle or two of wine in the chiller.” Harry said as he placed Cody in his playpen.

“You able to handle that Liam?” Gemma teased. “We don’t want the great doc to have a headache for school tomorrow.”

“Shut up.” Liam grumbled. “I’ll take a beer Ni.” He said.

Niall got drinks out for everyone and gave Zayn a beer but to everyone’s surprise he passed it up, saying that if Perrie couldn’t drink he wasn’t going to either. So everyone except Zayn and Perrie toasted to the newest addition to the family with a beer or wine glass in hand as the expecting couple toasted with bubbly apple juice.

The entire night Harry saw that his best mate couldn’t keep the smile off his face and to be honest he couldn’t wipe off his own grin as well. He knew Zayn would be an amazing father and Perrie the most caring and loving mum anyone could ever ask for. On top of that it was nice that another baby was coming into the family but this one being someone other’s than his and Louis’. He couldn’t wait to have another little newborn around.

*~*

“Look how freaking cute my son is!!!” Louis yelled as he ran into the room with Cody on his hip.

Harry perked his head up from where he was checking over Alexis’ outfit and smiled to himself as he saw his boy. “Holy crap if you aren’t the world’s cutest kid…”  He said through a chuckle as he took Cody from his husband.

The 10 month old was dressed in black dress pants, a white button down, a light blue bowtie and charcoal grey vest. Harry was surprised at how well Louis had dressed their son, but then again when he glanced up at the older lad his breath was nearly taken away when he saw him in his suit.

“Look at you…” Harry said but it barely came out as a whisper as he smiled to himself.

Louis blushed to himself as he brought his arms up and little bit and turned around so the younger lad could get a 360 degree view. “All good?” He asked through a shy smile.

Harry hummed to himself as he walked towards the older lad and connected their lips sweetly. “More than good, you look amazing.” He said once he released his husband.

“I could say the same about you.” Louis said through a small smiled before pecking his lips one more time.

“What about me daddy?” Alexis asked as she tugged on her father’s suit jacket.

“You look like the most beautiful princess in all the land.” Louis said as he picked up his daughter and kissed her cheek.

“Daddy very pretty too.” Alexis said as she played with her father’s grey tie. “And papa.” She said through a chuckle.

Louis looked at his husband and even though they were wearing matching suits he loved how it looked on the younger lad. Both of them had black suit pants, white button downs, grey waist coat and grey tie with a black suit jacket. Overall he thought that Gemma did an amazing job even though it was such simple colors.

“Babe we should go with the other boys and check on Ni and Gem.” Harry said as he picked up Alexis’ flower basket and shifted Cody on his hip.

Louis nodded and set Alexis down before following his husband out of the back church room and down the hall to Niall’s room.

“Alright where’s my future brother in-law?” Harry asked through a wide smile as he entered the room.

Zayn and Liam chuckled at their best mate before moving away from the irish lad and letting Harry see him.

As soon as Harry saw his best mate if possible he smiled even wider. The older lad was dressed in black suit, white button down, white waist coat and white tie. It reminded Harry of the suit that he wore for his and Louis’ wedding and how much Gemma loved Niall in it. And he had to be honest his best mate had never looked so amazing.

Harry passed Cody to Louis before heading for his irish mate and wrapping him in a big hug. “I am so happy for you.” He said quietly.

“Thanks Haz.” Niall said through a soft smile.

“Ya nervous?” Harry asked as he chuckled to himself and released the older lad.

Niall scoffed. “No way.” He said like that was the stupidest question ever. “But did you see her yet? Tell me, how beautiful is she?” He asked with wide excited eyes.

“We haven’t seen her yet mate.” Louis said through a chuckle. “H we should probably head over there anyway.” He said.

“We can take Cody and Al in when it’s time.” Liam offered as he opened his arms to hold his nephew.

Louis nodded and passed his son to Liam and told Alexis to stay with her uncles while he and papa visited aunt Gemma for a second.

“Wait daddy!!” Alexis said just as her father was about to walk out of the room.

“What love?” Louis asked as he turned around and knelt down to her height.

“Who do I walk with when I bring my flowers down?” Alexis asked as she wasn’t quite sure what she was supposed to do.

“So what’s gonna happen is that uncle Niall walks down, then papa and I walk down together with your brother, then uncle Zayn and aunt Perrie are gonna walk down, after them it’s uncle Liam and aunt Sophia. Nana is going to tell you when to go okay? And when you walk in the room you’ll see papa and I.” Louis explained as easily as he could.

“I have to go by myself?” Alexis asked quietly.

Louis nodded and chuckled at his daughter. “Papa and I will be right there love. Remember you just have to drop the flowers on the floor okay?” He asked.

“Okay daddy I’ll try.” Alexis said as she nodded to herself.

“Okay sweetheart.” Louis said through a chuckle. “We’ll see you in a couple minutes.” He said before kissing his daughter’s head and following Harry to Gemma’s room.

The pair walked down the hallway and when they got to Gemma’s door Harry let out a quiet breath and knocked on the door softly before popping his head in.

“Oh there you are love.” Anne said as she saw her son step in the room, followed by his husband.

“Where is she?” Harry asked through a wide smile as he looked around the room.

He felt a hand on the small of his back and turned to see Louis looking at something at the other side of the room. The older lad nodded, silently asking for Harry to follow his gaze and smiled to himself as he saw his sister in-law.

“Oh my God… Gem… You look so beautiful.” Harry said quietly as a slow, wide smile made it’s way to his face. “Just… Holy crap.” He said through a chuckle as he began to walk towards her and gently pull her into his chest for a hug.

Gemma immediately hugged her baby brother back and already felt near to tears. “Harry if you make me cry I’ll kill you.” She warned through a watery chuckle.

“Aw c’mon Gem don’t be one of those crying brides.” Louis teased as Harry released her from the hug and then he swooped in to hug her himself.

“Do I have to remind you what you looked like on your wedding day?” Gemma retorted back as she released the hug. “You literally had to cover your mouth and-”

“Okay, yes thank you.” Louis interrupted her through a chuckle. “But really Gem you look incredible. I’m almost regretting going for your brother and not you.” He said as he sent a wink to the younger lad.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly before looking back at his sister. “You ready?” He asked.

Gemma looked at her little brother like he was crazy before scoffing and turning to look at herself in the mirror. “I’ve been ready for two years.” She said through a quiet laugh.

Harry smiled at her before turning to look at their mum and he immediately began walking over to her to give her a hug. “Mum what’s wrong?” He asked softly as he rubbed her back.

Anne dabbed at her wet eyes, trying not to smear her make up before looking at her son. “It’s just… You’re both all grown up and Gem is getting married, you’re already married and my baby already has two little babies…” She trailed off as she offered her son and daughter a watery smile.

Both Gemma and Harry smiled at their mum before wrapping her in a hug. Louis grinned to himself as he saw the little family but it was only a moment later he felt a tug on his arm.

“C’mere love, I won’t forget about my other son.” Anne said as she pulled her son in-law into their group hug.

Louis chuckled to himself as he joined in the hug and kissed Anne and Gemma on the cheek before letting them go.

“Dad would have loved to see you.” Harry barely whispered as he continued to hug his sister. “He would’ve said that you look like a real princess.”

As Gemma heard her little brother she already felt those all too familiar tears well up in her eyes whenever anyone mentioned their father. “You’re so much like him Harry.” She said quietly.

Harry let out a wet quiet chuckle before wiping his damp eyes and kissing his sister one more time. “I think it’s time to get married.” He said as he pulled away.

Gemma let out a deep breath and looked back to the mirror, checking herself over one more time and nodding.

“Alright we’re gonna back with the boys.” Harry said through a small smile. “See you on the other side.” He said as he chuckled to himself and kissed his sister’s cheek one more time.

Louis did the same before taking Harry’s hand in his own and leading him out of the room to meet the boys.

The pair stopped just outside the church doors and found their best mates waiting there with Alexis, and Cody.

“How is she?” Niall asked through a wide smile as he was nearly bouncing in his shoes with excitement.

“She’s beautiful mate.” Louis said softly before taking his son from Liam.

If possible Niall smiled even wider as he clapped his hands together, beyond ready to get this thing started and officially be married.

“Hey Lou here’s the pillow with the rings on it.” Liam said as he passed the pillow to his best mate.

“Thanks mate.” Louis said as he gave offered the pillow to his son who happily took it before trying to shove it in his mouth. “Alright well we’re ready to go when you are.” He said through a smile.

Niall let out a deep breath and nodded to himself. With one more good luck from each of his mates and a quick hug from them Niall pushed the doors open slowly and began his walk to the alter.

As Harry watched his best mate walk he couldn’t believe that today was finally here. After years of making fun of the irish lad and thinking that his sister and Niall could never actually get here, here they were. Harry was just minutes away from watching his best mate promise to love and cherish his sister for the rest of their lives and if he was being honest he was more than thrilled at the thought.

“Ready?” Louis asked the older lad, taking him out of his small trance.

Harry smiled softly to himself and nodded before reaching for Louis’ offered arm and gently placing his hand in the crook of his elbow.

Louis shifted his son his hip before slowly taking off down the aisle. He and Harry smiled at everyone they recognized and looked around the beautifully decorated church. The thing that really caught the pair’s eyes though was Niall smiling so wide it must have hurt from his place at the alter.

When the pair got to the front Louis passed Cody to his mum who was sitting in the front row before taking his place next Niall as his best man and then Harry going to the other side to wait for Gemma as her ‘man of honor’.

Next down the aisle came Zayn and Perrie, and then after them Liam and Sophia before they all took their places at the alter.

“Calm down mate.” Louis whispered through a chuckle to Niall as he saw his best mate constantly shifting his weight on his feet and letting out deep breaths. He wondered if he was this jittery on his wedding day.

Niall let out a quiet chuckle as he nodded to himself and clasped his hands in front of him. “I just can’t wait to see her.” He said through a soft smile.

A moment later they heard the music change and the doors open, only to reveal Alexis with her flower basket in hand and a shy smile on her face. Louis raised his eyebrows at her, not quite sure if she would walk because she hadn’t at his wedding. He glanced over at his husband and saw him chuckling to himself before gesturing for her to walk forward and towards them.

Alexis bit her lip before nodding at her papa and slowly making her way down the aisle, dropping her flowers along the way.

When she got to her papa he kneeled down and kissed her quickly before telling her to go sit with grandma Jay, grandpa Dan and Cody.

“Good job sweetheart.” Louis said as his daughter walked past him, and he sent her a quick wink.

Alexis gave him a toothed grin back before sitting next to her aunt Lottie and grandma. Louis smiled back at her and then looked to his son who was squirming in his grandma’s lap.

“Dada.” Cody whined as he tried to reach for his father.

 _Quiet time buddy._ Louis signed quickly before he returned his attention to the back of the church.

Harry heard the back doors open but he kept his eyes locked on Niall. And he knew as soon as his sister stepped in the room because the irish lad’s face lit up and he looked like he almost wanted to run down the aisle just to wrap his arms around his bride to be.

“Oh my God…” Niall breathed out through a wide smile as he saw his fiancé walking down the aisle with her mum.

He felt a light hand on his shoulder before he looked to his best man and saw Louis smiling at him softly and passing him a tissue. Niall hadn’t even realized he started crying but he quickly took the tissue and wiped his wet eyes before locking them on the beautiful girl in front of him.

As the ceremony progressed on Niall was constantly wiping his eyes and trying to keep his breath even as he had his soon to be wife’s hands in his own. When it came time to exchange vows Harry was sure his best mate was close to sobbing because he was so happy. He was close to crying as he watched Niall say his vows and promise Gemma to always be by her side and lover her until the last breath of air leaves his lungs.

Gemma the entire time holding back her own tears as she wiped Nialls’ wet cheeks and gave her own vows.

Harry watched on, the smile on his face unable to leave as he saw how in love his best mate and sister were. It was amazing that Gemma had found someone so great like Niall even though technically it was him that brought them together. But still, Harry knew that his sister would be in the best hands possible and that the pair would have more than a long and very happy life together.

When the pair had rings on their fingers Niall’s smile only grew as he jumped in place, making the church laugh to themselves. And even before the priest said ‘you may now kiss the bride’ Niall was already leaning in and cupping his wife’s cheeks before bringing her in for a kiss.

They both smiled into the kiss and the church erupted in claps as they watched the newly married couple. Even Harry found himself for the first time ever grinning to himself as he saw his best mate kiss his sister.

*~*

Harry cleared his throat and looked around the crowded room before bringing up the microphone to his mouth. “Hello everyone.” He said, gaining the rooms attention. “I guess I want to start by giving the newly wedded couple a huge congratulations.” He said through a small chuckle. “I can’t believe it’s only been five years since I caught the two snogging on our couch and I almost killed Niall because he was touching my sister.” Harry said, earning laughs from around the room. “We always made fun of Ni, figuring that sooner or later Gem would get sick of him but in reality we all knew that we’d find ourselves here. The guy wears his heart on his sleeve and he always finds a way to put a smile on anyone’s face. I really don’t know what I’d do without my best mate.” He said quietly. “Ni you’ve been there for me through everything… When my dad passed away, whenever Lou and I got in a fight or just if I needed someone to make me laugh, you’re there within a matter of minutes. I couldn’t ask for a better best mate and better man to marry my sister. Finally after years, now you can officially call me ‘bro’ and not get yelled at for it. So congrats again you two and I hope the rest of your night is everything you dreamed of.” Harry finished off with a small smile.

Harry couldn’t even begin to make his way to give the dj the microphone back before he was getting attacked in a hug and loud laughter erupted from the room. But he quickly hugged his brother in-law back and grinned happily to himself before giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“Love you brother.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“Love you too.” Niall mumbled against his best mate’s neck.

“Oh and Lou and I have a special wedding gift for you.” Harry said as he released the older lad.

“What? Mate c’mon you didn’t have to-”

“Ni I don’t think you’ll want to turn this down.” Harry said through a chuckle as he pulled out an envelope form the inside of his suit jacket and passed it to his irish mate.

Niall furrowed his eyebrows as he took the envelope from his best mate and opened it as curious eyes from around the room watched. He pulled out a single piece of paper that was folded and as he unfolded it and read down the sheet his jaw went slack and his eyes grew wide.

“Gemma!!!” Niall screamed through a wide smile, making everyone in the room that much more confused. “Gem c’mere!!!” He yelled as he jumped in place and looked at his best mate with a blinding smile. “Oh my God I love you!!” Niall screamed as he lunged at the younger lad and crushed him in a hug.

“Babe what is it?” Gemma asked as she walked over to her husband and her little brother who was looking like he was desperately trying to breathe.

“Louis get your arse up here and give me a hug!!” Niall said as he released the younger lad and pointed to his best mate who was grinning to himself from his seat.

Louis smiled even more to himself as he passed his son to Zayn and walked up to his best mate and gave him a big hug.

“What’s going on?” Gemma asked extremely confused as her husband was nearly jumping around everywhere and was smiling widely to himself.

“They booked us an all paid for cruise to the Bahamas for our honeymoon!!” Niall yelled excitedly as he bounced in place

Around the room gasps were heard before it broke into applause and cheers, making Louis and Harry smile proudly to themselves as the newly married couple attacked them in hugs and kisses.

“Niall!! Niall, okay! I get it, you’re excited!” Louis said through a chuckle as his best mate wouldn’t let him go and kissed him all over his face.

“I love you so much!!” Niall yelled before letting go of his best mate.

“Well clearly we love you too mate.” Louis said as he laughed to himself.

“Yeah I love you enough to give you two weeks off from work.” Harry said through a chuckle as he clapped his best mate on the back.

Niall and Gemma gave the pair one more bone crushing hug and kiss to the cheek before Louis finally broke away from them to give his own speech to the room.

Once he was done the rest of the boys, Perrie and Sophia gave their own speeches along with Niall’s parents and Anne. Every single one of them congratulating the pair and sharing funny stories from their past, making the room burst into laughter as all of the stories consisted of Niall doing something ridiculous and Gemma either stopping him or joining in on the fun.

Of course when it was time to cut the cake Niall fed Gemma like the princess she is before she shoved the piece in his face, only making her husband let out a barking laugh. He knew better than to kiss her with a cake smeared face as it would mess up her make up and an unhappy wife would make an unhappy Niall.

So instead of kissing Gemma he grabbed Zayn and planted a big cakey kiss on his cheek, making the raven haired man squirm away from him and even more laughs come from the room.

After Niall was cleaned up and the cake was eaten everyone was welcomed on the dancefloor.

“Excuse me miss.” Louis said as he tapped his daughter’s shoulder and gaining her attention. “Would you care to share this dance with me?” He asked through a soft smile as he bowed down to Alexis and offered her his hand.

Alexis giggled at her daddy before nodding and jumping into his arms.

Louis chuckled to himself as he twirled her around and kissed her head before meeting his husband and son out on the dancefloor.

Harry spun around with Cody in his arms and smiled at the 10 month old, seeing as he was giggling and kicking his chubby legs.

As the night wore on the pair danced with their kids until they were ready to pass out and then other family members had offered to hold them so they could keep dancing. Of course Niall, Liam and Zayn danced with Alexis at least once before her eyes started to droop.

Harry made sure to snag his sister and mum for a dance or two while Louis went after his own sisters and mum.

And then entire night Harry doesn’t think he’s ever seen his best mate or sister so happy. It was odd to think that he was really at his sister and Niall’s wedding but Harry really couldn’t be an happier for them. Just from one glance anyone with eyes could see how deeply in love they were, but just not them. The entire night Zayn and Perrie had hearts in their eyes as well and Harry only wondered how long it would be until Zayn popped the question. Zayn even continued to stick by his own rule of not drinking since Perrie isn’t but even without the alcohol the older lad couldn’t stop the wide smile that appeared on his face and refused to leave.

“Mr. Tomlinson?”

Harry turned around and saw his husband grinning at him as he offered him his hand. Harry chuckled to himself and blushed slightly before placing his hand in the older lad’s and letting him lead him to the dancefloor.

Louis pulled the younger lad into his chest and swayed them gently to the slow music. “So my mum took the kids back to her place for the night.” He said with a small smirk.

“What? She didn’t have to do that.” Harry said as he looked down at the older lad.

Louis shrugged before he twirled his husband and then pulled him back into his chest. “The girls were getting tired anyway and Cody was already asleep while Al was well on her way.” He said through a chuckle. “Plus we can get a night without any interruptions.” He said before standing on his toes and kissing the younger lad sweetly.

Harry smiled into the kiss and pecked Louis’ lips one more time before pulling away. “You have a long night ahead of you then.” He said through a smirk.

Louis could feel his cheeks heat up as he bit his lip and nodded, trying to keep his breathing even. “God I’ve missed you.” He said quietly before resting his head on his husband’s chest.

Harry looked down at the older lad and furrowed his eyebrows. “What?” He asked confused.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he swayed them along with the music. “I dunno you’ve just been working a lot. I feel like I haven’t seen you that much in the past two weeks.”

Harry nodded to himself as that was definitely true with the hours he was putting in at the cafe. “I’m sorry love… When things get settled it’ll get easier.”  He said quietly.

“I know.” Louis said as he picked his head up and offered the younger lad a small smile. “And I’m sorry, I know how much work the cafe is and everything. I’m happy tonight we can just spend some time together.”

“Me too.” Harry said softly before leaning down and connecting their lips. “I don’t think I’ve been in a room with this many people so in love before.” He said through a chuckle.

Louis laughed to himself and nodded his agreement. “I can’t believe they’re married.” He said quietly as he stole a glance at his best mate and his new wife. “And then Zayn and Per are having a baby… It’s just crazy.” He said like he still didn’t think it was actually happening.

Harry nodded to himself as he looked around the room and saw all of his mates smiling happily with their girlfriends, or in Niall’s case smiling at his wife as they danced. He loved at how their mismatched little family was growing and as weird as it sounded Harry was actually pretty excited for his sister and Niall to have kids. Sure the thought sounded weird to him but he knew that Niall would be one of the most caring and funniest dads the world has ever seen while Gemma would be an amazing mum.

They just got married a couple hours ago though, so maybe Harry was getting a bit ahead of himself. At least he had Zayn and Perrie’s baby to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? Some big stuff is happening :) Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

Louis pressed his cell phone to his ear and nibbled at his bottom lip as it continued to ring. He ran his fingers through his hair as he heard the all too familiar voice telling him to leave a message at the beep.

Louis let out a quiet breath and shoved his phone into his pocket before making the short journey from the the kitchen to the dining room table with two plates of food in his hands.

“Daddy where’s papa?” Alexis asked as her father set her cut up food in front of her.

“I don’t know bug.” Louis said quietly. “I think he’s still at work.”

Alexis let out a huff before picking up her fork and taking a bite of the chicken her daddy made. “Well you cooking is good now that papas not home.” She said with her mouth full.

Louis offered her a small smile before taking his own bite of food. “Thanks love. I’m glad you like it so much, but why don’t we try to chew our food and then talk?” He suggested through a quiet chuckle.

He had found himself really not that terrible of a cook since he’s been making breakfast, lunch and dinner for the past week with Harry busy at the cafe. Louis gets it. Really he does. Starting a business is hard work and especially with Niall leaving on his honeymoon the younger lad is even busier than before. Louis just wished that he could see his husband more than an hour or two a day.

With the cafe opening at 7 am Harry gets up at 5:30 and leaves at 6 to prepare for the morning rush. And then the younger lad doesn’t come home until 10 or 11 pm because he had to close up, but by then Louis and the kids are in bed.

Louis’ trying his hardest not to get fed up with it or feel lonely but it’s becoming increasingly difficult. Especially with Alexis asking where her papa is and even Cody whining when he doesn’t see his father.

But Niall comes home from his and Gemma’s trip in about five days, so hopefully when he does Louis can see his husband during the day and not when he is climbing into bed and immediately drifting to sleep or when he shuffles out of bed in the early hours of the morning.

“Daddy.” Alexis said as she waved her little hand in front of her father’s face, seeing as he was staring off into space.

“Sorry what?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“I asked for more chicken and rice.” Alexis said as she passed him her plate. “And Cody wants more puffs.” She said as her little brother was whining in his seat and repeatedly signing ‘food’.

Louis nodded and took his daughter’s plate before standing up and getting her more food. He cut up her chicken and got Cody’s puffs out of the pantry before filling a bottle of juice for him and heading back to the table.

He made sure both his kids were happy before picking up his own fork and continued eating. “So what should we do after dinner? Maybe go for a little walk or pop in a movie?” He asked.

“Can we paint nails?” Alexis asked through a hopeful grin.

Louis looked over at her and bit the inside of his cheek, not quite sure how well that would go since Harry always did her nails and Louis knew he was utter shit at it. “Um sure love I can try. But don’t get mad at me if I mess it up.” He said through a chuckle.

Alexis shook her head as she swallowed her food. “No daddy I want to paint your nails.”

At that Louis stopped chewing and glanced at his daughter who was looking right back at him seriously. “... How about we do my toenails?” He asked, knowing if he showed up to practice with painted finger nails his teammates would grill him about it for hours.

Alexis nodded happily as she continued to eat her second helping of chicken. “Good. Thank you daddy.” She said through a wide smile.

Louis grinned back at her before he finished what was left on his plate.

When Alexis and Cody were both done he cleared off the table and set Cody in his play gate, letting the 10 month old crawl around without getting into anything he wasn’t supposed to.

“Al why don’t you watch tv while I clean up in here alright? After I’m done we can paint my toes.” Louis said as he moved around the kitchen.

“Okay daddy.” Alexis said before taking a seat on the couch and watching whatever cartoon was on.

Louis made quick work in cleaning up the kitchen and setting a plate of food aside for Harry, not sure if the younger lad would want some later or not. When everything was done he made his way into the living room and picked Cody up before sitting down with him on the couch.

“Why don’t you go pick out a color love?” Louis asked as he propped his feet on the coffee table, ready for whatever Alexis was about to do to him.

“Okay!” She said happily before scurrying off to her room.

Louis chucked to himself before picking up his game console controller and turning fifa on, figuring if he was sacrificing his feet he could at least try to have some of his own fun.

Cody easily settled against his chest as he watched his daddy start the game and his sister run back into the room.

“Daddy I got purple!” Alexis said as she kneeled by the coffee table and situated her father’s foot so it was the way she wanted it.

“Oh goody.” Louis said through a sarcastic laugh as he began his game of virtual football.

“You’re gonna look so pretty.” Alexis said as she sloppily ran the paint brush over her daddy’s toes. “I do Cody’s toes later too.”

“No way.” Louis said as he wasn’t going to let his son be subjected to this as well. “I don’t think he’d like that very much love. You can just do my toes.” He said while at the same time trying to focus on the tv and not how his daughter was missing his toenail and getting the paint all over his foot.

“Okay.” Alexis said through a small huff. “But thank you daddy. Now you look even more pretty.” She said through a giggle.

Louis smiled down at his little girl before shifting Cody on his chest and looking back at the tv. “Thank you love.” He said through a soft smile.

He paused his video game for a second before pulling out his phone, stretching his arm out and snapping a quick picture. When Louis looked at his phone screen he saw Alexis concentrating with her tongue in between her lips as she painted his toenails, Cody was happily resting on his chest and Louis was making a funny face at the camera with his controller in his free hand and Cody gripping it as well.

Louis smiled to himself before pulling up Twitter, something Lottie and Fizzy had basically begged him to get, and posting the picture. They had mentioned another app to him, he thought they said it was something called instagram but Louis knew he could only handle one social media network at a time.

**@Louis_Tomlinson: When the husbands away the kids get to do whatever they want of course . Is it sad that I actually like having purple toes ?? X**

Louis posted it with a smile on his face before setting his phone beside him on the couch and getting Cody more comfortable on his chest. Alexis continued to paint his toes and half his foot as Louis turned his game back on and locking his eyes on the screen, trying not to giggle as the brush ran over his ticklish spot.

*~*

Louis cracked his eyes open and barely looked around the pitch black room before reaching his arm over, trying to pull his husband into his chest. There was just one problem… The younger lad wasn’t there.

At that Louis opened his eyes fully and turned his head to try and look for the younger lad but he wasn’t anywhere in the room. When he turned to look at the clock on his bedside table he saw that it was nearly 1 am and Louis only grew more confused.

He slowly swung his legs over the bed and stood up, his back cracking in the process as he shuffled to the door. Louis figured it was okay to walk around the loft with just his boxers on as Alexis wasn’t awake to yell at him, so he made his way down the hallway and saw the soft glow of the kitchen light on.

Louis squinted his eyes as he walked towards the light and when he made it fully into the room he saw his husband sitting at the breakfast bar with one hand in his hair and the other holding one of the many papers that were scattered around him.

“Are you coming to bed soon?” Louis asked quietly so he wouldn’t startle the younger lad.

Harry let out a deep breath and scratched the back of his neck before shuffling his papers around. “In a little bit.” He said quietly as he kept his eyes locked on the sheet in his hand.

Louis bit his lip and nodded to himself as he walked just a bit closer to the younger lad. “Anything I can do to help?” He asked cautiously, not quite sure if his husband was in a bad mood or not.

“No, thanks anyway.” Harry said as he picked up his pen and began scribbling on one of the papers.

Louis looked at his husband and he can’t remember the last time he felt so distant from him, the last time he felt like he couldn’t say anything to him. “I um I called you a couple times today…” He tried.

“Yeah I know. Sorry I couldn’t answer, I was busy.”

Louis knew he wasn’t really sorry. He could tell by his tone but he really had nothing else to say. So again he just nodded to himself before letting out a quiet breath and heading back to his bedroom.

As he climbed into his empty and cold bed he kept thinking just four more days. Four more days until Niall would be back home and Harry wouldn’t be as stressed. He would actually be home, spending time with him and the kids.

About an hour later Louis woke back up as he felt the bed dip and he turned over to see Harry climbing under the covers. But instead of the younger lad wrapping his arms around him Harry just laid down with his back to Louis and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Louis let out a quiet breath and turned his own back on his husband before taking one of his pillows and pulling it into his chest. He figured snuggling the pillow was better than nothing.

*~*

“Daddy!!” Alexis shrieked as she wiggled out of Mark’s arms and ran towards her father.

“There’s my girl!!” Louis said through a wide smile as he scooped up the four year old and pulled her into his sweaty chest. “How did I do sweetheart?” He asked.

“Daddy you make two goals! You do so good!!” Alexis said like she didn’t believe it.

“Thanks sweetheart.” Louis said before he kissed his daughter’s head. “And there’s my boy!” He said happily as Paul came up to him with Cody reaching for him in his arms. “C’mere big guy.” He said through a chuckle before balancing both his kids on his hip.

“Louis you look like a real pro juggling the two of them.” Julie said as she tried to get the younger lad’s attention back after he saw his two kids approaching.

Louis chuckled to himself as he turned back to the camera and shrugged sheepishly. “I try to do my best.”

“And where’s Harry today? I think this is the first time we’ve ever not seen him at a home game.” Julie observed as she saw that the footie player’s body guards were with the kids on the sidelines the entire game and his husband was no where in sight.

Louis’ smile faltered for a bit before he cleared his throat and looked to his cleats. “He’s uh at work right now. Kinda busy with the cafe just opening ya know?”

“Doesn’t he have a partner working with him though?” Julie asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Louis bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah but he’s been on his honeymoon and he just came back two days ago.” Louis explained quietly.

Julie looked at the younger lad confused, especially because she knew that Harry would never miss a game unless the footie player was in another country. She couldn’t help but think that something was going on with the pair. “It seems as though he hasn’t been around that much in the past three weeks. Whenever we see you out with the kids it’s just you and even when you tweet Harry is never mentioned but Cody and Alexis are.” She said.

Louis shifted his weight on his feet as this really wasn’t something he wanted to talk about. “He’s just been busy.” He stated plainly.

“What’s going to happen when you leave for Italy in two weeks though?” Julie asked before shifting the microphone back towards Louis.

“I don’t know.” Louis said through a shrug as each second that past he wanted to be done with this conversation.

Julie noted the younger lad’s change in attitude and just nodded to herself before offering him a small smile. “Well I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Anyway congrats on the win and the two goals today.” She said happily.

“Thank you.” Louis said through his own grin even though it felt too forced as he shifted his two kids on his hip.

He looked over to Mark and Paul who were looking right back at him sadly but all he was able to mutter was a quiet ‘let’s go’ to the pair before heading out to the car with Alexis talking his ear off about the game.

When they got past the paps and into the car Louis sat in between his kids and made sure they were comfortable before letting out a deep breath and running his fingers through his sweaty fringe. He couldn’t wait to get home and just take a shower before relaxing on the couch with Alexis and Cody and then making dinner for the three of them. He tried to think about what to make and what they had in their fridge but the more he thought about it the more annoyed he got.

It was clear to anyone with eyes and taste buds that he couldn’t cook worth shit but over the past three weeks or so he’s really picked up some skill. At least he thought so since Alexis was actually eating what he offered her. But tonight was a definite eat out night because he was far too lazy and tired to even think about cooking.

“Al you wanna go out to dinner tonight?” Louis asked with a small smile as he pat his daughter’s leg.

“Yes!!” Alexis cheered excitedly. “I want chicken fingers!”

Louis chuckled at her and nodded, already having an idea as to where they could go.

“Want us to come with you Lou?” Paul asked as he glanced in the rear view mirror.

“Um no that’s okay, I think we’ll be alright.” Louis said through a small smile as he just wanted a night out with his kids alone. “Thanks though.”

“Just be careful.” Paul said quietly.

“Mate it’s me.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself.

Paul nodded and laughed his agreement as he pulled up to the younger lad’s building. “Alright we’ll see you guys later.” He said.

Louis and Alexis said their goodbyes to the pair before heading inside and up to the loft.

“Alright Al I’m gonna put your brother down for a nap but I need you to do something for me okay?” Louis asked as they stepped out of the elevator and toed their shoes off. “Do you think you can be a super big girl and sit on the couch by yourself and watch tv while I take a quick shower?”

“Can you put on Pocahontas?” Alexis asked through a hopeful grin.

“Of course sweetheart.” Louis said through a chuckle.

He made his way over to the living room and put in the movie for a Alexis and made sure she didn’t need anything before heading over to Cody’s room and placing the sleepy 10 month old in his crib.

After kissing his son's head he walked to his own room across the hall.

“Al I’m leaving the bathroom door open if you need anything.” He yelled as he grabbed the baby monitor and took it into the bathroom with him.

“Okay!” Alexis screamed back as she sat on the couch with her juice and crackers.

Louis smiled to himself as he pulled off his sweaty footie gear and turned the shower on. When he stepped into the warm water he let it wash his sticky skin and he didn’t think he had ever been so grateful to just relax for a moment.

The past three weeks he felt like he was constantly moving. Whether it was keeping up with the kids, going to footie practice, or picking up the kids from Anne’s house after practice, then all the while taking Cody to his appointments three times a week. To say he was exhausted was an understatement but he knew his husband must be just as tired as he was.

The younger lad wouldn’t come to bed until midnight but then he’d get up at 5:30 to go right back to the cafe. But what Louis didn’t understand is why he was still working these hours when Niall came home a couple days ago. He knew it couldn’t be that hectic with the irish lad back so why was Harry still getting up at the crack of dawn and not coming home until late at night? And it seemed as though the only conversations they’ve had were murmuring quiet ‘good nights’ when Harry joined the older lad in bed or the quick text and phone call just to say what they were doing and at what time they were doing it.

He missed his husband. He missed being able to talk with the younger lad and wake up next to him. Louis pushed it off while Niall was away, thinking that Harry was just busy and extremely stressed, and Louis understood that. But now what was his excuse? Niall was back and there was no reason he was working the hours he was.

Just as Louis was thinking about these things he heard a loud shriek come from the living room and he didn’t even turn off the water before grabbing a towel, wrapping it around his waist and running towards the scream.

“Al what’s wrong?!” He asked looking around frantically. But his eyes focused on Harry who was smiling at their daughter as he had her pulled into his chest and tickling her. “What are you doing here?” Louis asked quietly.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and set Alexis down before walking towards his husband. “Am I not allowed in my own home?” He asked through a chuckle before pecking the older lad’s lips.

Louis can't even remember the last time Harry did that to him and just at that thought he already felt himself getting worked up. “No it’s just… I haven’t really seen you home during the day in like a month.” He said, his voice still low as he shifted away from the younger lad.

“Lou it hasn’t been a month.” Harry said as he shook his head and went to pick up Alexis again.

“What’s today?” Louis asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, already knowing the answer.

“June 8th.” Harry said through a quiet breath.

Louis raised his eyebrows at the younger lad and hummed. “So tomorrow would make it a month then… It’s been like this since May 4th, you know two days after the cafe opened?”

Harry let out a deep breath as he bounced Alexis on his hip who was looking between the pair confused. “I’m not getting into this with you right now Lou.” He said quietly.

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Of course because we haven’t had a real conversation in over two weeks, why would we start now?” He muttered sarcastically before shaking his head and turning on his heel to go back to the bathroom.

“Louis c’mon.” Harry said as he put Alexis down and started to walk after the older lad. “Look I know I haven’t been here for you and the kids for a little while but its just been so busy at the-”

“Harry stop.” Louis said over his shoulder as he made it to their bedroom. “You yourself just said you didn’t want to get into this right now and to be honest I don’t really want to talk to you.” He said maybe a little too harshly.

“Lou I get that you’re upset with me… But babe I-”

“Would you just stop?” Louis asked as he stopped in his tracks and turned around to narrow his eyes at the younger lad. “I’m going to finish my shower, don’t follow me.” He said sternly.

Harry stared at his husband for a second before letting out a quiet breath and nodding. Louis looked right back at him before stomping off to the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

*~*

When Louis got out of the shower and left the bathroom a half hour later he quickly changed into shorts and a t-shirt before styling his hair and heading across the hall.

He peered into the crib and saw Cody wide awake as he played with one of his stuffed animals. Louis smiled down at him before reaching for his son and pulling him into his chest. He brought him to the changing table and made quick work of changing his diaper.

“Alright big guy, looks like we’re ready to go out to dinner.” Louis said through a small smile as he picked Cody up from the changing table.

He made his way out of his son’s bedroom and as he walked towards the kitchen he looked around for Harry, but he didn’t see the younger lad in sight. “H we’re going out to dinner, you’re welcome to join us of course.” Louis yelled as he was in search of Cody’s shoes by the elevator.

“Daddy papas not here.” Alexis said as she came to stand beside her father and get her own shoes on.

“Where is he?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows as he stopped what he was doing.

“He say he going back to work when you come out of shower.” Alexis said as she sat down and pulled her sandals on.

Louis looked at his daughter in disbelief and if possible he felt even more anger towards the younger lad. How could he do that? How could Harry come home, pretend like nothing is wrong, make excuses for himself and then just leave again?

“Of course he did.” Louis muttered to himself as he finished putting Cody’s sandals on.“Whatever… We ready to go?” He asked a bit more chipper so his daughter wouldn’t suspect that something was wrong.

“Yes!!” Alexis said excitedly as she pushed the elevator button, eager to go out.

Louis chuckled to himself as he slipped his shoes on and slung the diaper bag over his shoulder.

The three made their way down to the car and Louis buckled his two kids in before hopping in himself and turning on the radio.

“Daddy it’s you, me and papa’s song!!” Alexis said through a wide smile as she recognized the opening notes.

“It is.” Louis said as he laughed to himself. “You want me to start or you?” He asked as he began to back out of his parking spot.

“You!” Alexis said as she jumped in her seat.

Louis nodded and through a smile he began to bob his head to the smooth music and sing along.

**Isn’t she lovely?**

**Isn’t she wonderful?**

**Isn’t she precious?**

**Less than one minute old**

**And I never thought through love we’d be**

**Making one as lovely as she**

**But isn’t she lovely made from love**

Normally whenever they heard this song Harry would always take the first verse. He would sing it with a wide smile on his face as he looked at their daughter and the smile wouldn’t fade as Alexis by herself sang the second verse. Louis was just happy that he’s heard his husband sing this song enough times where he knew the words to all of it since he normally only did the last verse with both Alexis and Harry.

“Daddy help me sing!” Alexis said as her part was coming up.

Louis laughed to himself and nodded as he pulled up to a stop light. He made sure to take his phone out and record a quick video because his little girl really was the cutest thing.

So just as he pushed the record button and faced it on him and Alexis who was sitting happily in her carseat the next verse came up and the two sang along.

**Isn’t she pretty?**

**Truly the angel’s best**

**Boy, I’m so happy**

**We have been so blessed**

**I can’t believe what God has done**

**Through us he’s given life to one**

**But isn’t she lovely made from love**

Louis sang the last line with his daughter and he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as her little voice floated through the car. Just as they were done with the verse he stopped recording because the light turned green, but at the next red light he pulled his phone back out and opened Twitter.

**@Louis_Tomlinson: Isn’t she lovely ? Love my little girl X**

He posted with the video attached.

When they got to the restaurant Louis made quick work of getting the kids out of the car and thankfully enough getting a table outside on the porch without too many people asking for pictures with him.

He politely said no to those who did ask though as he was out with his kids and it was just them and him time.

“Nice out here innit?” Louis asked as he stretched in his seat and looked down at the river that sat under the restaurants back porch.

Alexis hummed to herself as she colored on her menu. “When do the stars come out?” She asked without looking up.

Louis glanced at the sky and he could that it was already a light orange pink color. “Not for a little while. Maybe if we stay here long enough we can see the stars over the water. How pretty will that look?” He asked through a soft smile.

“Can we get dessert?” Alexis asked as she quickly snapped her head up and looked to her father.

Louis pulled a thinking face and tapped his chin, making his daughter giggle. “I guess we can if a certain little girl eats all of her food.”

“I will! I promise daddy!”

“Good.” Louis said through a soft smile. “So you said you wanted chicken fingers earlier, do you still want that?” He asked.

“Um… No I think I want pasta now.” Alexis said as she looked back at her drawing and continued to color.

“Okay love we can do that.” Louis said as he scanned his own menu, already picking out what he wanted. “Red or white sauce?”

“Red please.” Alexis said. “Oh! And can I have the meat with it too?”

“You want the meatballs or meat sauce?” Louis asked as he picked up his squirming son from his high chair.

“Meatball.” Alexis said.

Louis nodded to himself and bounced Cody on his leg, making the 10 month old laugh to himself. He had to remind himself that at the end of dinner to call Harry and see if he wanted him to grab him something. But for right now he just flagged down the waiter, gave him his and Alexis’ order before focusing back on his kids and challenging Alexis to a funny face competition to which he won of course.

When the food came Alexis was adamant about continuing to play though because she knew she could beat her daddy.

The rules of the game were simple. Whoever laughed first lost and Louis was surprised he was lasting as long as he was with the faces his daughter was pulling.

“Daddy you’re cheating!!” Alexis said through her laughter.

“What?! Just cause I made you laugh that doesn’t make me a cheater!” Louis said through his own laugh before taking a bite of his food.

“Ugh!” Alexis grumbled to herself as she looked at her plate of cut up food.

But as she looked at her food Alexis quickly got an idea and before her daddy could stop her she picked up a handful of pasta before rubbing it over her mouth and cheeks. When she got her daddy’s attention she pulled the funniest face she could and as soon as her father saw her he let out a barking laugh.

“Alright! You did good with that one but I still think I won.” Louis said smugly through a chuckle.

“Daddy!!” Alexis said, determined to win this. “No you didn’t!”

“How about this?” Louis asked as he got an idea. “I’ll take a picture and post it somewhere and we can let other people vote, alright?”

Alexis thought about it for a second and then nodding as that seemed like a decent idea.

Louis chuckled to himself before pulling out his phone and turning around so the camera was on him, Alexis and also Cody who was in his high chair. “Alright make the face you were just making.”

Alexis did as she was told, making the same silly face with the sauce on her cheeks and Louis pulled his own funny face.

When Louis looked at the picture he had to slap a hand over his mouth from letting out a too loud laugh. His daughter truly looked hilarious, he looked pretty dumb, and then there was Cody who was just sitting there with his own face looking between his dad and sister like ‘how am I related to you people?’.

**@Louis_Tomlinson: Date night with the kiddos !! And what could make it better than a funny face competition ? Who’s the winner ?**

Louis was seriously going to kill his sisters for getting him into Twitter but he felt a sense of pride knowing that whatever was on his mind over 3 million people were seeing it and responding to him. He could say he had a small obsession with it but he was going to take every opportunity he had to talk about his kids, and Twitter seemed like the perfect place to do it. And what Louis loved even more was how people went berserk whenever he posted something about Alexis or Cody, they could never get enough of it.

And it wasn’t even a second after posting the picture that he was already getting hundreds of responses. He would check later though to see whose name came up most for the winner though.

“Dada.” Cody said as he reached for his daddy from his high chair.

 _What big guy?_ Louis asked through a smile.

 _More milk please._ Cody signed sloppily as he looked at his father with pleading eyes.

 _Is juice okay?_ Louis asked as he held up his son’s bottle already filled with juice.

Cody quickly shook his head and waved his little hand. _No no milk please._ He signed quickly.

Louis let out a quiet breath and looked to his daughter who was just finishing up her dinner. “Love can Cody have some of your milk?” He asked.

“Only if I can have more milk for dessert.” Alexis said through a proud grin, knowing that since she ate all of her food she could get a treat.

“Deal.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself and filled a clean bottle with some milk. _Here buddy._ He signed before passing it to Cody.

 _Thank you._ Cody signed quickly before popping the bottle in his mouth.

Louis smiled at his son before turning to his daughter and discussing what they should get for dessert. Once they settled on a piece of cake to share they ordered the food and Louis reminded himself to call Harry to see if he would want anything.

He pressed his phone to his ear and listened as ring after ring came through. But of course he should’ve expected the familiar voice telling him to leave a message at the beep.

Louis let out a quiet breath and sat back in his chair before looking up at the night sky. He couldn’t see any stars but the moon was full and bright, and he had to say that sitting by the water and the white strung lights that hung overhead on the porch really were beautiful. As he looked around he was reminded of only one thing and as soon as it crossed his mind he immediately felt his chest get heavy.

Slowly Louis pulled out his phone and opened up the blue app before typing into the text box. He figured if his husband wasn’t here to listen maybe 3 million other people would.

**@Louis_Tomlinson: It's just another night and I'm staring at the moon . I saw a shooting star and thought of you . I sang a lullaby by the waterside and knew . If you were here, I'd sing to you .**

“Daddy does it say who won?” Alexis asked just as a large piece chocolate cake was set in front of them.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he clicked on his tweet from earlier and chuckled to himself as he saw who everyone had basically voted for. “Cody won apparently.” He said before shoving his phone in his pocket.

“What?!” Alexis asked in shock with her mouth full of cake.

Louis laughed and shrugged before picking up his own fork and digging into the dessert. “Love his face was pretty good. He was basically looking at us like we were crazy but at the same time embarassed to be seen with us.” He said before taking a bite. “But it’s even more impressive cause he’s a baby.” Louis said with his mouthful.

“Not fair.” Alexis huffed as she took another piece of the cake. “I think I still win.”

“Okay love, whatever you say.” Louis said through a soft smile.

“And don’t eat all the cake.” Alexis whined as her daddy picked up a chunk and shoved it in his mouth.

“Excuse me but I played a very hard game of football today, I think I deserve a little treat.” Louis said through an amused smile as he grabbed even more cake.

“Daddy.” Alexis whined as she reached across the table to stop his fork from going into his mouth.

Louis chuckled at her before carefully wiping his finger in the frosting and then putting it on his daughter’s nose. “Oops?” He said as he tried to hold back a laugh at his daughter’s surprised face.

Alexis’ jaw had gone slack as she felt her daddy put frosting on her and she didn’t even waste a second before picking up the cake that was on her father’s fork and shoving the entire thing in his face.

To say Louis was shocked was a huge understatement as now his face was coated in chocolate cake. But he couldn’t help the barking laugh that escaped him before he tried to kiss his daughter, only making her giggle and try to get away from him.

And maybe Louis pulled out his phone and opened Twitter one more time that night.

**@Louis_Tomlinson: Do you see what you people did ?! This is what she did after not winning !!!**

Attached was a picture with Louis’ chocolate cake covered face and Alexis smiling proudly as she gave the camera a thumbs up. Even if Louis tried his hardest he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. He was happy to wipe the cake off though.

*~*

Louis was lost in darkness as he pulled the pillow even closer to his chest. He had kicked the blanket off the couch and now the only thing covering him was his boxers and one of Harry’s old band tee’s. Louis felt someone combing their fingers through his hair so he fluttered his eyes open and squinted as the light from the kitchen poured into the living room.

“Coming to bed?” Harry asked quietly as he brushed his fingers through his husband’s hair.

“Surprised to see you home before midnight.” Louis mumbled into his pillow.

“I was trying to get home before the kids went to bed but-”

“Well they’re in bed. Sorry but you came too late.” Louis interrupted him as he kept his position on the couch.

Harry let out a quiet breath and slowly sat down next to Louis’ head, still pushing his fingers through the older lad’s hair. “Louis I’m trying okay?” He asked softly.

“You’re trying.” Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes as he pulled away from the younger lad and sat up to face him. “Tell that to your kids that haven’t seen you properly in a month.” He said before pushing himself off the couch and heading towards his bedroom.

“Louis we need to talk. We both have to stop walking away and avoiding this.” Harry said as he too got up from the couch and followed the older lad. “Lou c’mon relationships take work and we both need to put in the work right now.” He tried as his husband kept walking away.

“Relationship?” Louis asked as he stopped to turn around and look at the younger lad. “Harry what kind of relationship do we have right now?” He asked with narrowed eyes.

Harry felt his breath hitch in his throat as Louis stepped closer to him. “W-we um, well… Louis we’re married and right now we’re just going through something that’s difficult but if we talk-”

“Harry you come home at midnight every night!!” Louis said already raising his voice and stepping closer to his husband. “When do you want to talk?! When I call you and you don’t answer or when I text you and half the time you see it but don’t reply?!”

“Please stop yelling.” Harry said as he put his hands up and tried to calm the older lad down.

Louis bit his lip because at this point he was completely fed up with this. He was sick of being lonely, sick of being tired and sick of not knowing what was going on with his husband. “You know where you go everyday and leave me here with the kids? That’s the relationship you’re in.” He said as he pointed his finger at the younger lad. “I hope you and the cafe are very happy together.” Louis said quietly before turning back around and heading to his bedroom.

Harry looked at his husband in disbelief before slowly following him into the bedroom. “Louis…” He barely whispered.

“Get out.” Louis said from where he sat on the bed and had his face hidden in his hands.

Harry could barely feel his heart beating as he looked at his husband. “Babe talk to me.”

“Stop it.” Louis said as he snapped his head up. He really couldn’t do this right now. He was tired and the kids would be up in less than six hours, and he knew that it would be like any other day of him just running around.

Even in the dark Harry could see his husband’s tear stained cheeks. The light from the windows were flooding the room and for the first time ever Harry wished they weren’t because he couldn’t stand to see the older lad like this.

“Harry either you get out or I will.” Louis said as he wiped his wet eyes.

Harry’s jaw had gone slack and he tried to find the words. He wanted to tell Louis that this was the business. That hopefully sooner rather than later he could be at home more. But nothing seemed to come out.

Louis nodded as his husband stayed silent and just looked at him. He pushed himself off the bed before wiping his damp cheeks and walking towards the door. “Don’t fucking follow me.” He muttered as he pushed past the younger lad and walked back to the living room to sleep on the couch.

As he made his way there he was wondering how many more nights he would have to sleep on the couch. Or how many more nights Harry would even bother coming home.

*~*

“Louis! There you are sweetheart!” Anne said happily as she saw her son in-law walk into the kitchen.

“Hey sorry I’m late, practice just kinda ran a little long and we had a meeting after about Italy and everything.” He rushed out, feeling awful for not telling her that he’d be nearly over an hour late to pick up the kids.

“Don’t apologize for letting me spend more time with my grand babies.” Anne said through a chuckle.

Louis smiled at the older woman before taking a seat at the kitchen table with her. “Where are they? Napping?” He asked.

“Yeah we were playing outside in the sprinkler all day, I think I tired them out.” Anne said as she smiled to herself. “You can stay until they wake up, or you know what? Just stay for dinner!” She offered happily.

“Are you sure?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Anne looked at the younger and rolled her eyes fondly before shaking her head. “Yes sweetheart I’m sure. I love spending time with you and the kids.”

“That sounds great, thank you.” Louis said through a soft smile. “To be honest cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner has really gotten to be the biggest pain of the day.” He said as he chuckled to himself.

Anne’s smile faltered for a second as she looked at Louis. She knew her son was busy with the cafe but sure it wasn’t so bad that he couldn’t be there for any meals. “Where is Harry now?” She asked.

Louis shrugged and sat back in his seat. “Working probably.” He said quietly as his gaze focused on the table.

“What’s wrong love?” Anne asked softly.

Louis shook his head and ran his fingers through his sweaty fringe. “We haven’t talked in over a month… Like really talked.” He barely said as he already felt that familiar compression in his chest whenever he thinks about his husband and how much he misses him.

Anne immediately felt her face fall as she looked at her son in-law. Never before had she seen him like this, looking so hurt and lost. “Why?” She asked softly.

“He’s always busy at work. He won’t pick up my calls, barely answers my texts and I only see him when he comes to bed or leaves in the morning. He'll come home during the day sometimes to see the kids and play with them for a bit. But the only thing he really talks to me about are my plans for the day and how the kids are but that’s it.” Louis said quietly as he tried his best to not think about how he’s never felt so distant from the younger lad.

Anne bit her lip and just as she was about to speak up Louis beat her to it.

“And the kids… They just… They miss him and they don’t know what’s going on and-” Louis cut himself off as he shook his head and felt tears pooling in his eyes. “I don’t know what to do cause everytime we talk we end up fighting…” He said as he wiped his damp cheeks. “And shit now I’m crying again.” Louis said as he felt even more tears fall from his eyes.

It felt like whenever he was alone that’s all he ever did. He just cried whether it was into a pillow, into a blanket or just into his arm. When the kids went to bed that’s how Louis spent his time. He felt like that was all he could do until he felt the bed dip below him and only when it did was there some type of peace because at least he knew Harry was home.

Anne tentatively reached for the younger lad as she saw him break down and cry into his hand. She gave his free hand a light squeeze and at that Louis gripped her hand in his own.

“T-the kids t-they-” He began but Anne cut him off as he was hiccupping and trying to even his breathing.

“Sweetheart it’s okay-”

Louis quickly shook his head because he needed to talk. He hasn’t been able to talk about this to anyone because all the boys are extremely busy with their own lives and his mum is constantly with his sisters. He couldn’t add this to the load everyone else was carrying around.

“Al used to ask w-where he was but now…” Louis breathed out as he wiped his damp cheeks and shook his head. “Now they both just expect him n-not to be home. A-and when he is it’s l-like it’s a treat for t-them. That’s not h-how it’s supposed to b-be.” He said as he tried to calm down but ultimately was doing a poor job of it. “I-I don’t know what happened to the guy I married… The one w-who would anything for his family… A-and now h-he can’t even be bothered w-with us.” Louis said but it barely came out as a whisper.

Anne let out a quiet breath as she saw how broken the younger lad looked. “Why don’t you try Louis? Really try to talk to him?” She asked softly.

“How can we talk w-when he’s not home?” Louis asked as he picked his head up and finally looked at Anne. “And I am trying… I’m trying and I’ve been trying for so long, I-I’m tired.”

Anne nodded because she knew he was trying. She could see how exhausted Louis was from the bags under his eyes and how he barely had any energy. Anne also knew that Louis understood how hard starting a business was and that while Niall was on his honeymoon he left Harry alone. But now her son had no excuse not to be home for the past two weeks.

“Sweetheart I can only think of one reason why he’s been there so much, but even that reason doesn’t cut it.” Anne said quietly as she shook her head, not believing that her son hasn’t been with his family for the past month.

“What is it?” Louis asked through a shaky breath. “I mean… I tried to think of everything and tried t-to push out the thought that he might be cheating-”

“Oh love, no!” Anne said quickly as she shook her head. “Don’t even think that Louis you know he would never.” She said softly. “I don’t know if Harry ever told you why he’s always wanted a cafe.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he bit his lip and shook his head.

Anne let out a quiet breath and gave Louis’ hand a soft squeeze before continuing. “Before Des was diagnosed with lung cancer he was a chef.” She said quietly. “That’s why him and Harry were always in the kitchen. You know Des started cooking with him when he was just three years old and he always said ‘One day buddy… One day me and you are gonna have our own place and people are gonna come from miles around just to have some of our food’.” Anne said softly as she smiled sadly at the memory. “It has always been his and Des’ dream to open a restaurant and I think it’s just the only way he can feel close to him again.”

Louis let out a deep breath and ran his hand over his face. He really had no idea how this was going to work out because the past few weeks have been some of the hardest in his life and Louis wasn’t quite sure how long he could keep going like this.

“Anne I just… I feel like a single parent and I understand starting a business, especially a restaurant is hard but Niall’s been back for two weeks and he still goes there all the time.” Louis said quietly. “Even when it just opened he was still able to come home in between the day and at least eat dinner with us… And I guess I understand him wanting to feel close to Des with opening the cafe but at the same time he’s leaving his own family behind.”

Anne bit her lip and nodded, not quite sure what to say. “Honey you need to drag him home and talk to him without the kids there.” She said softly as she gave his hand a light squeeze. “If you two keep tiptoeing around each other like this… It won’t end well.” She warned quietly.

Louis knew that. He knew that if he and Harry continued like this it could only end in disaster. It’s only been a month and already he could feel their relationship deteriorating rapidly. “I need to go.” He said quietly.

Anne offered the younger lad a small smile before nodding at him. “Don’t worry about the kids love. Take as long as you need.” She said softly.

Louis let out a quiet breath and stood up from his seat before kissing his mum in-law’s cheek and whispering a quick ‘thank you’. As soon as he released her he jogged out to the car and sped to the cafe.

When he pulled up to the cafe he parked right on the curb and turned the car off before climbing out and heading inside. Louis walked past the counter and pushed the double doors open before looking around the kitchen to find his husband. When he found him he could see him mixing something in a bowl but his back was turned so the younger lad couldn’t see him.

Louis let out a deep breath before walking towards him and tapping his shoulder.

“Louis.” Harry said surprised as he turned around to come face to face with his husband. “What’re you doing here? Did you just come from practice?” He asked as he placed the bowl down on the counter and saw the older lad in his dirty footie clothes.

“We need to talk.” Louis said seriously, ignoring the other questions.

Harry opened and closed his mouth as he saw Niall eye them curiously. “I um, I’m busy right now.” He said quietly.

Louis gave the younger lad a cold stare before shaking his head. “If you want to save our relationship you’ll come with me right now. And if you don’t come with me don’t even bother coming home tonight.” He said seriously as he crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground.

“What’s uh goin on here?” Niall asked carefully as he heard his best mate.

Louis didn’t take his eyes off his husband as he waited for his response. He raised his eyebrows as Harry stuttered to himself.

“Niall I need to go.” Harry said quietly as he looked right back at the older lad.

“Yeah of course mate.” Niall said as he looked between the pair and noticed an extremely uncomfortable amount of tension. “I’ll close up tonight.”

Harry bit his lip and nodded before taking off his apron and following his husband out of the kitchen.

“Take your own car.” Louis said as he hopped in his SUV.

Harry again just nodded and got into his own car before following behind Louis as they made the drive to the loft.

Louis couldn’t even think as he drove home with Harry trailing behind him. There were so many things he wanted to say and just one thing he wanted to understand. He wanted to know why Harry left him day after day with the kids and barely talked to him unless it was midnight and he was half asleep.

When he pulled into the buildings parking lot he parked the car and waited for Harry by the door before heading to the elevator in silence. Once the doors opened to reveal their loft the pair made their way inside and Louis could already feel a heavy weight crushing him as he kicked his shoes off.

“So…” Harry drawled out. “What do you um, what do you want to talk about?” He asked quietly.

Louis looked at the younger lad like he had just been slapped across the face. Already he felt the all too familiar tears returning to him as he shook his head and looked at his husband in disbelief. “I can’t believe you…” He barely whispered.

Harry let out a quiet breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He stared at the older lad, unsure of what to say as he saw how hurt Louis was was.

Louis raised his eyebrows expecting Harry to apologize but when he didn’t Louis just lost it. “Harry fucking say something!!” He yelled, making the younger lad jump in surprise. “You left me alone everyday with two kids for a month and you think you have the right to just stand there and say nothing?!” Louis yelled as tears began to fall onto his cheeks.

Harry bit his lip and began to walk towards his husband to calm him down.

“Stop!!” Louis screamed at the top of his lungs. “Don’t touch me!”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat as Louis began backing away from him and steady tears were streaming down his face. “Lou can you calm down before we-”

“Calm down?” Louis asked through a shaky breath. “Y-you want me to calm down after everything you put me through?!” He yelled as he tried to wipe his eyes. “There are so many things I-I want to yell at you for but the first thing I want to say is just fuck you!!”  Louis screamed as he pointed an angry finger at the younger lad.

Harry stood there near to tears himself as he saw his husband sobbing. He knew he had to say something to try and make this right, but he didn’t know what. “Louis I know you’re upset with me and that I haven’t been here with you and the kids.” He said quietly with his tear pooled eyes trained to the floor. “And I’m so sorry.”

“Y-you’re sorry? That’s it?” Louis asked as he tried to even his breathing and wipe his wet cheeks. “I’m sorry I’m even bothering to try to talk to you right now!” He said as he began to raise his voice again.

“Please don’t say that...” Harry said quietly as a single tear escaped him.

“I-I am so sick of waking up and going to bed alone.” Louis said as he willed his tears to stop. “You just left me…” He said quietly. “Harry you left me and you promised me you never would!!!” Louis screamed as he began to pace the living room.

Harry felt his breathing slow and his chest compress as his husband looked like he was losing it. He knew that everyday he just left but he had to. Harry had to get up and be the boss of his business and even while he was at the cafe he felt like he could barely breathe let alone think about how much he missed his family. There was no denying that getting up and leaving Louis everyday was one of the hardest things he’s ever had to do, but he thought the older lad understood.

“I know I did.” Harry barely whispered as he felt more tears roll down his cheek. “Louis any excuse I have will never be good enough. But please know that I never wanted to hurt you.” He said quietly.

“Harry you might not have wanted it but it happened!!” Louis yelled. “Every single day you broke my heart and right now I can’t even look at you without wanting to just-” He cut himself off as another wave of tears hit him and he shook his head, trying to make them stop. If he was being honest Louis almost wanted to slap the younger lad. He wanted to yell at him and make him feel as hurt as he did. “Fuck you…” Louis muttered into his hands as he shook his head.

He didn’t know how he was going to do this. Louis could barely even look at his husband without feeling all the wounds that the younger lad left behind when he would leave every morning. And right now it felt like they were all being cut open again and just bleeding out.

Harry couldn’t find anything to say. He knew that over the past month that his and Louis’ relationship was really suffering, but the older lad was acting like he didn’t even want to see him ever again. He had no idea that over a month their relationship had turned into something this terrible. Then again how could he know? It’s not like he’s been home to see how much Louis was hurting.

“Louis…” Harry barely whispered as he took a careful step towards the older lad.

“I told you not to touch me.” Louis said angrily as he backed away, seeing that his husband was trying to calm him down again.

At that Harry felt even more tears fall down his cheeks as he was sure that at this point Louis hated him. And he had every right to, but that was something Harry couldn’t live with. He wanted to scream how sorry he was a thousand times for making Louis feel so terrible, but he knew that it wouldn’t cut it, not even a little bit.

“There’s nothing I can say that makes up for what I did.” Harry said quietly as he wiped his wet eyes. “I pushed you away and I basically made you hate me and for what? To make sure the cafe would do okay…” He said, not believing how much he hurt the older lad for his own selfish reasons.

“Harry I love you so much it hurts…” Louis barely said as he sniffled to himself. “But when you left every day it was l-like you didn’t care about me at all a-and that hurt so much more.” He choked out.

“I-I’m sorry Lou.” Harry stuttered out as he tried to stop his tears. “I’m so so sorry.”

Louis shook his head and wiped his eyes before letting out a deep breath. “For the first two weeks I got it. I mean I understood why you were there so much because Niall was gone.” He said quietly as he shifted his weight on his feet. “But then Niall came home and you never did.” He said shakily as the all too familiar compression rose even more in his chest.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and nodded as he bit his lip. “I know… I just… It was so busy and I felt like I couldn’t even think let alone come home.”

As he said that he saw Louis’ face harden and Harry knew he was a second away from blowing up again.

“Harry what the hell are you doing at the cafe for 17 hours?” Louis asked annoyed. “I mean what the fuck is more important than your kids?!” He asked, raising his voice again.

Harry let out a deep breath and tried to not crack as Louis mentioned the kids. There was nothing he could say to express how much he missed Alexis and Cody. How much he missed laughing with his little girl and crawling around and playing with his son. “Louis I-It’s just everything that comes along with a business… When Niall was gone I had to be there 24/7 a-and when he came back I-I wanted to come home but I would’ve just brought paperwork with me s-so I figured I would just do it at the cafe.” He tried to explained through his tears.

“Harry I would’ve rather had you here doing paperwork than you not here at all.” Louis said as he tried to even his breathing, finally feeling like maybe they were getting somewhere.

“Louis I never wanted this to happen.” Harry said as he had steady tears streaming down his cheeks. “S-saying that the cafe w-was taking up my time is no excuse… But I-It’s the only thing I’ve got.”

Louis sniffled to himself and wiped his stinging eyes before locking his eyes on his husband. “I miss you so much…” He said quietly. “But right now I’m just so mad at you for what you put us through… What you put the kids through.”

Harry looked at the older lad and he couldn’t even begin to think about how hurt he looked. “W-what can I do to make this right?” He asked quietly.

Louis shook his head and bit his lip as he wiped his tear stained cheeks. “Why don’t you start by being a father and actually seeing your kids?” He asked through an annoyed breath.

Harry knew Louis was furious with him. He knew that the older lad would not forgive him easily or soon and Harry understood that. He left his family without so much of a couple words a day exchanged between them and there was no way to describe how terrible he felt about it. He was too busy getting caught up with everything that was going on with the cafe and even when Niall came back two weeks ago Harry felt like he had to be there. But the more he thought about it the more awful it seemed that he could have easily been with his family.

“What does this mean for us?” Harry asked, almost scared for the answer.

Louis shook his head and sniffled to himself as he really didn’t know the answer to that question. “I just want the man I married back.” He said so quietly it was barely audible. “I know the kids will forgive you as soon as they see you… But I-”

“Louis I’ll do anything.” Harry said quickly, not wanting to hear his husband say that they should spend a couple days apart.

Louis raked his fingers through his hair and let out a deep breath. “Why don’t you start by being home and we’ll go from there?” He asked quietly.

“I’ll take two weeks off from work.” Harry said immediately as he wiped his wet eyes. “I’ll be here with you guys and try to make up for the lost time.”

Louis looked to Harry and bit his lip because as he heard the younger lad he really knew how much Harry and him weren’t on the same page.“You must’ve forgotten that I leave in a week.” He muttered.

Harry perked his head up as he heard his husband and he knew that this has been his biggest fuck up to date. “Oh my God…” He said as he put his hands over his face. “Louis I-”

“You know what? It’s whatever.” Louis breathed out. “It’s not like you were here so I could remind you, so can you really be blamed?” He asked sarcastically.

Harry knew he was a second away from crying again because he couldn’t believe what he had done. Of course while he was at work he missed his family like crazy, but actually having the time to sit and think about it only made him feel that much worse. At the cafe he felt like he barely had time to breathe let alone think. But now that he could he saw how much he was hurting his family.

“Louis I…” He wanted to say something, just anything to make this right.

Louis waved him off and sniffled to himself as he shook his head. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted right now. Louis didn’t know when he would forgive Harry or what was going to happen when he left for Italy. It was nice to know that Harry would be here for the kids when he left, but he feared that things would only get worse between them. This conversation was barely step one to getting things back to the way they were before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a roller coaster...Thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, give kudos if you haven't, thanks!!!


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

Harry looked over and saw his husband gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. He hated this. He hated the silence, hated the way that Louis would look at him with so much hurt and that was if he even bothered to look at him at all.

When Louis pulled up to the familiar home the older lad let out a quiet breath before parking the car and hopping out. Harry followed his actions and the pair made their way up to the path and once they got to the door Louis pushed it open. And it wasn’t even a second later when Louis felt a pair of little arms wrap around his legs.

“Daddy you smell!!” Alexis shrieked as she pulled away from her father.

Louis chuckled at her before shrugging. “Sorry love I didn’t shower after practice.”

Alexis made a disgusted face as she giggled to herself and she was about to tell her daddy about her day before she spotted someone behind him. “Papa?” She asked with furrowed eyebrows. “Papa!!!” Alexis yelled once she realized it really was him.

Harry got down to his daughter’s height and she ran into his arms, giving him the tightest hug she could. “Hi sweetheart.” He said quietly with a soft smile as he hugged her back.

All Alexis did was hug her papa even tighter and tucked her head into his neck, never wanting him to leave. “Papa how long are you staying?” She asked.

Harry felt his smile drop as he bit his lip and an uncomfortable pressure rise in his chest. “As long as you want me to love.” He barely whispered.

Alexis smiled happily to herself before slightly pulling away from her father only to give him a kiss and hug him again. “I want you to stay forever.”

Harry let out a quiet breath as he tried blinking quickly, not wanting his tears to fall. “Then I’ll stay forever.” He said as he pulled his daughter just that much closer to his chest.

“Papa!!!”

Harry perked his head up at the shriek and he saw Louis carrying Cody into the room who was jumping and smiling widely in his arms as he reached for him. “W-when did he learn that?” He asked with even more more tears welling in his eyes.

“Last week.” Louis said quietly as he passed his excited son to his father.

Harry carefully placed Alexis down but she still clung to his leg as he took his son from his husband. Cody immediately snuggled into his chest and rested his head on his papa’s shoulder as he tried to hug him.

Harry was trying so hard not to break down and cry but he just couldn’t. His son just called him papa for the first time and was clinging to him like his life depended on it.

“Papa why are you crying?” Alexis asked worriedly as she saw her father sobbing into his free hand that wasn’t holding Cody up.

“B-because I love you both so much.” Harry choked out as he kissed his son’s head and pulled his daughter closer to his side.

As Louis sadly looked at his family he felt a light hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Anne giving him a tight lined smile.

“I need to talk to him.” She said quietly.

Louis bit his lip and nodded at her before walking towards them and picking Alexis up. “C’mon sweetheart nana needs to talk with your father.” He said softly.

Alexis let out a quiet breath and reluctantly nodded.

When Louis tried to take Cody away from the younger lad though the 10 month old immediately began to cry and hold on tighter to his papa. He signed ‘no’ over and over again as he cried into his father’s neck and tried to grip his shirt tighter so his daddy couldn’t take him away.

“Louis he’s fine, just take Al.” Harry said quietly as he rubbed his son’s back, trying to calm him down.

Louis let out a quiet breath before nodding and shuffling out of the room to leave his husband with his mum.

As soon as Louis left the room Anne turned to her son and pointed to the table, silently telling him to sit down. When they were both settled in their seats Harry wouldn’t meet his mum’s gaze. He got Cody comfortable on his lap and his son just cuddled into his chest, but Harry couldn’t help but feel his mum’s eyes on him.

“Harry what were you thinking?” Anne asked softly as she looked at her son sadly.

Harry bit his lip and shook his head before shrugging. “I wasn’t.” He barely whispered.

Anne nodded as she let out a quiet breath and rested her forearms on the table. “Did you two sort everything out?”

Harry just kept his eyes locked on the table and shook his head again. “We talked, well Louis talked…” He trailed off. “He just has a bad habit of interrupting and not listening when he gets in a fight with someone.” He said quietly.

“So make him listen.” Anne said softly. “I mean I just don’t understand how you went a month without trying to talk about this.”

“Mum I did try.” Harry said as he finally looked up and met his mum’s eyes. “When I came home I tried and he would just shut me down.” He said a bit frustratedly. “He would walk away from me, tell me to stop and shut up, and he even left the bedroom to sleep on the couch.”

Anne looked at her son sadly as she couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. Never in a million years would she think that the pair would get to the point where they couldn’t even be in the same room together.

“Sweetheart what’s this really about?” She asked carefully. “I know you, and I know that you wouldn’t just leave your family like this.”

Harry focused his gaze back on the table as he bit his lip and shifted Cody in his lap. When he didn’t answer his mum took it upon herself to continue.

“This is about your dad isn’t it?” Anne asked softly.

He didn’t move. He couldn’t look up and he could barely keep himself breathing as he slowly nodded his head. “It was his dream.” Harry said so quietly it was barely audible.

“Sweetheart your dad’s dream was to just see you and Gemma smiling everyday.” Anne said gently. “Yes he may have wanted a restaurant but he would be beside himself if he saw what you were doing to make it successful.”

Harry let out a quiet breath and bit his lip as he heard his mum. As she said that he could only imagine his father sitting him down and telling him that family comes first. It always has and it always will. But he just got caught up in thinking about this one thing that his dad was constantly talking about and always wanted. It was something just for them, the last thing Harry could hold on to with his dad.

“If I don’t get this right then I would have failed him.” Harry muttered quietly.

“Harry you know that’s not true.” Anne said seriously. “If you never opened the cafe your dad would have been proud of you, no matter what… But seeing that you’re choosing the cafe over your family…” She trailed off, knowing Des would have lost his head if Harry thought that family didn’t come before anything else.

“I never wanted this to happen.” Harry said quietly as he felt a single tear escape him. “It wasn’t supposed to -” He cut himself off as he felt his throat close off and his eyes sting.

“I know sweetheart.” Anne said softly as she offered her son her hand and he quickly accepted it. “You can have the cafe be successful and still be with your family, or you can choose to keep doing what you’re doing and lose them.” She warned gently.

“I know.” Harry quietly as he looked down at his son in his lap. “We just have some stuff to figure out.”

“Alright love.” Anne said softly as she nodded at her son. “Go talk and when you do make sure Louis listens.”

Harry let out a quiet breath and nodded to himself as he stood up from the chair. He shifted Cody on his chest before leaning down, kissing his mum’s cheek and whispering a quiet ‘thank you’.

“Ready to go?” Harry asked as he walked into the living room to get his husband and daughter.

Louis nodded as Alexis excitedly hopped off the couch and ran at her papa. Harry scooped her up in his free arm and offered her a small smile before looking at his husband who was staring blankly at him.

“Then let’s go.” Harry said quietly as he shifted his eyes back to his kids.

*~*

“Al what movie do you want to watch?” Louis yelled from his place on the floor in front of their stack of dvds.

“The Little Mermaid!!” Alexis screamed back as she ran into the living room.

Louis grumbled to himself as he grabbed the dvd. “Sweetheart we’ve watched this movie so many times I can sing all the songs backwards.” He said through a chuckle.

Alexis crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows at her daddy. “Then do it.” She challenged.

Louis stopped his laughter and he immediately regretted what he said. “Alright fine… Pick the song.” He said, hoping he could actually do it.

“Under the sea.” Alexis said through a small smirk as she knew that her daddy couldn’t actually do it.

Louis nodded and bit his lip as he really didn’t want to mess this up. “I’ll sing the first verse but only the lines backwards, not the words.” He said just so she knew. He cleared his throat and thought about the words before giving it a try. “What more is you looking for? Such wonderful things surround you. Right here on the ocean floor. Just look at the world around you. But that is a big mistake. You dream about going up there. In somebody else’s lake. The seaweed is always greener.”

As Louis realized he actually did it correctly he looked at his daughter and a smug smile made it’s way to his face. Alexis looked back at him in shock, only making her father’s smile grow.

“In your face!!” Louis yelled as he pointed a finger at his daughter and laughed to himself.

Alexis grumbled to herself and let out an annoyed huff as her father continued to brag.

“What’s up with the pout sweetheart?” Harry asked as he came into the living room with Cody freshly bathed in his arms.

“Daddy is being mean.” She said as she narrowed her eyes at her father.

“What?! I am not!” Louis said as he saw how serious his daughter was being about his teasing.

“Aw c’mere sweetheart just ignore the mean man.” Harry said through a quiet chuckle as he scooped up his daughter in his free arm and carried her over to the couch.

Louis rolled his eyes as he turned off the lights and threw himself on the couch. “M’not mean.” He mumbled.

“I know you're not daddy, I just teasing.” Alexis said through a giggle as she cuddled into her papa’s side.

Harry smiled down at her as he shifted Cody on his lap and wrapped an arm around his daughter. When he looked up at Louis he saw him nearly on the other side of the couch and Harry let out a quiet breath before resting his head on the back of the couch and paying attention to what was happening on the screen.

“Daddy come here.” Alexis said as she waved her father over, missing their usual family cuddles.

Louis let out a quiet breath and stood up before shuffling to the other side of the large couch. He sat down next to his daughter and relaxed as he lazily crossed his arms over his chest.

“Closer.” Alexis whined because normally she would be smooshed between her daddies as they both wrapped their arms around her.

Harry looked over to Louis and bit his lip as he knew that the older lad didn’t really want to touch him, let alone cuddle with him. He had no idea that their relationship had really gotten so bad that his husband didn’t even want to sit near him.

“I’m fine here love.” Louis said quietly.

Alexis huffed out a breath before snuggling in closer to her papa and locking her eyes on the screen.

As the movie went on Harry would periodically steal a glance at his husband and let out a quiet breath before looking back to the screen. Even with him home Louis didn’t seem too happy. He hoped that after the kids went to bed that they could talk about this. Both of them talk instead of just Louis screaming. He wanted to make this right.

When the movie finished Cody was sleeping against Harry’s chest and Alexis requested that Louis tuck her in bed. Harry told her that once he put her brother down he would come in and say goodnight as well.

As carefully as Harry could without waking Cody he made his way to his room and gently placed the 10 month old in his crib. Cody got comfortable on his mattress as Harry covered him with his favorite blanket and made sure that his stuffed animal was in reach if he wanted it when he woke up.

After giving his son a quick kiss he tiptoed out of the room and made his way down the hall to Alexis’ room. When he stepped inside he saw Louis reading her a book as he laid with her on the bed and he bit his lip before making his way over.

He caught Louis’ eye as he tentatively took a seat on the bed and the older lad continued to read. Louis did his usual voices with the characters and made funny faces and hand gestures, making Alexis laugh the entire time.

When he was finished Louis set the book on the bedside table and sat up before making sure Alexis was comfortable in bed.

“Alright monster.” Louis said quietly as he tucked her in. “One kiss for you.” He said before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss.

Harry smiled to himself as this was something he missed. He missed being able to tuck his kids in and give them goodnight kisses. “Two kisses for you.” He said before giving his daughter two kisses.

Alexis giggled to herself because this was her favorite part of bedtime. “You need to do three kisses for Lou.” She said.

Harry’s smile faltered for a second as he looked down at his daughter. This was their routine. Louis always said ‘one kiss for you’ then Harry did his ‘two kisses for you’ but back in the day when Alexis started complaining about seeing her daddies kiss all the time, after Harry would give his kisses to Alexis he would annoy her by saying ‘and three kisses for Lou’ before kissing the older lad.

“Not tonight sweetheart.” Louis said quietly.

“Daddy what’s wrong?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Nothings wrong love.” Louis said softly as he shook his head.

“Then kiss papa.” Alexis said.

She noticed all night that her daddies were acting weird. At dinner her daddy didn’t talk to her papa very much and they weren’t smiling very much either. During the movie her daddy wouldn’t cuddle with them and now he wouldn’t go through with their normal bedtime routine.

Harry bit his lip as he looked from his daughter to his husband thinking that Louis would just refuse again but he wasn’t expecting a strong pair of lips connecting to his. But this kiss wasn’t right. This was angry and rushed as Louis’ lips felt forceful on his like the older lad was trying too hard.

Louis pulled away as fast as he connected their lips and as soon as he did he got up from the bed, said goodnight to their daughter and walked out of the room.

Harry sat there in disbelief as for the first time in six years, for the first time ever in their relationship when he kissed Louis he felt nothing. There were no sparks, no fireworks, no translation of love, just nothing. The only thing he felt was hard lips on his that felt forced.

“Goodnight love. We’ll see you in the morning.” Harry said quietly before kissing his daughter one more time.

He got up from the bed and turned off the light before closing the door and silently walking towards the living room. He looked around the living room for the older lad but instead found him in the kitchen making tea.

“Lou?” He asked quietly.

Louis kept his head down as he prepared his tea and hummed to himself, telling his husband that he was listening.

“Can we talk?” Harry asked as he stepped further into the kitchen.

“Sure.” Louis breathed out as he picked up his tea filled mug and started heading to the living room.

Harry followed him to the couch and took a seat next to the older lad as he sipped at his tea. “I get that you’re mad at me.” He said quietly. “But you asked me to come home so we can start making things right and we can’t do that if you’re acting like this.”

Louis took one more sip of his tea before placing it on the coffee table and turning towards the younger lad. “I’m sorry if I’m not exactly in the mood to cuddle you or kiss you right now.” He said sarcastically.

“That’s not what I’m talking about Louis.” Harry said quietly as he looked down at his hands. “It’s not gonna help anyone with you being all distant and moody.”

“Harry I’m happy you’re home and everything but it’s not gonna take me five seconds to get over what happened.” Louis said with a touch of anger in his voice.

“Okay I get that but if you keep pushing me away like you have been all night things will get even worse.” Harry stated as he looked back up at his husband.

Louis bit his lip as he heard what the younger lad was saying before nodding slightly. He was about to speak when a phone ringing interrupted him.

Harry let out a deep breath before sending Louis an apologetic look and reaching into his pocket to get his phone. He looked at the screen and saw it was Niall calling so he ignored it and put the phone on the table. He couldn’t be bothered with the irish lad most likely calling about the cafe.

Harry leaned back against the couch and rubbed his hands over his face as he felt like he had too much going on at one time.

“What are you thinking about?” Louis asked quietly.

The younger lad let out a deep breath before combing his fingers through his hair and shaking his head. “I know you’re gonna get mad when I say this…” He began quietly. “But you’re not the only one who feels hurt.”

At that Louis raised his eyebrows and looked at his husband like ‘are you kidding me’. “And what exactly did I do to you?” He asked a tad annoyed.

“Louis it’s what you didn’t do.” Harry said as he looked back at the older lad. “When I would come home-”

“Do you really think that you have the right to be upset with me?” Louis interrupted. “I mean seriously-”

“Louis.” Harry cut him off. “Shut up and listen.” He said annoyed himself. “When I would come home I tried to talk to you. I tried to make things right-”

“Yeah at midnight when I was half-”

“Louis holy shit shut the fuck up.” Harry snapped as he was fed up with Louis constantly interrupting him. “You said everything you wanted to earlier today and I didn’t so stop talking.” He huffed. “As I was saying… I tried to make things right and actually have a conversation with you but you just pushed me away or would walk away. And like you’ve been doing you interrupted me every single time I tried to speak and you shut me down. So yeah I’m a little pissed that I’m getting all the blame when I did try.” Harry finished, letting out a deep breath as he finally got that off his chest.

There was a beat of silence before Louis nodded with pursed lips and spoke up. “You quite finished?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

Harry looked at his husband in disbelief. Even when Louis gave him the opportunity to speak he still shut him down. “You’re such an arse.” He muttered through an annoyed breath as he pushed himself off the couch.

Louis hummed to himself as he let out a sarcastic laugh. “Yeah and look who’s walking away right now.”

Harry stopped in his tracks as he was halfway out of the living room and turned back to the older lad before narrowing his eyes at him. “Louis I’m not going to sit here and let you ridicule me for trying to make things right between us.”  He said, trying his hardest not to raise his voice.

“What do you want me to say Harry?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows. “Sorry that at midnight I didn’t really want to talk to you because I knew I had to get up and take care of two kids in a few hours?”

“Louis I got up before you and I was still more than willing to sit down and talk.” Harry said as he walked back over to the couch and stood over his husband.

“Well if you wanted to talk so bad then why didn’t you pick up my calls?” Louis retorted back.

“Do you pick up your phone when you’re in the middle of a football game?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Believe it or not Louis but I really was busy. So don’t you dare think for one second that this past month has been any easier for me than it has for you.”

Louis looked up at his husband and he didn’t know when things got this bad. When fights were fought with stone hard glares and words that almost sounded like they were done with all of this, done with each other. Other fights were always fought with tears. Tears that passed along the message that the other cared too much. But there were no tears or glassy eyes. There were no cracking voices or shaky hiccupped breaths. Just dry anger that flittered between them.

“Harry I…” Louis began quietly. “I-I’m sorry.”

Harry looked at his husband surprised, trying to see if he was being sarcastic or not. And the way that Louis looked as he kept his gaze on his folded hands in his lap told Harry that he was being serious.

As carefully as he could he took a seat next to the older lad, not quite sure what Louis’ reaction would be. And to his surprise, when he sat down Louis just barely leaned into him.

“I’m just gonna get this out there and say that we both fucked up and we’re both hurt.” Louis said so quietly it was almost a whisper. “I just…” He began to say but he felt those familiar tears come to his eyes.

Harry looked at his husband and saw him trying desperately not to cry as he bit his lip and squeeze his eyes shut. He tentatively brought his hand up and began to rub the older lad’s back but as soon as he did that Louis immediately shifted away from his touch and let out a deep breath as he shook his head.

“I felt like you left me…” Louis said quietly. “A-and it scared me because I didn’t want to add you to the list.”

Harry felt his throat tighten as he heard his husband and all he wanted to do was was rub his back soothingly and try to calm him down. But he knew Louis would just pull away again. “I’ve been telling you since I was 16 that I’m not going anywhere. I’d like to think that by now you’d believe me.” He said through the tiniest smile, trying to lighten the mood just a little bit.

Louis picked his head up and looked to the younger lad before just barely nodding, unsure of what to say.

“Alright… Then I’ll tell you again.” Harry said quietly. “I’m not going anywhere.” He said seriously. “I didn’t back then, I’m not going to now, and I never will…”

Louis looked at his husband softly before letting out a quiet breath and slowly shifting further away from Harry and standing up from the couch. “I um, I’m pretty tired from practice and just today so I’m gonna head to bed.” He said quietly.

“Yeah, okay.” Harry said just as quietly. “So you’re sleeping in the bed tonight?” He asked since every night for the past week Louis has been sleeping on the couch.

Louis bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah if you’re okay with it.”

“Of course.” Harry said through a small nod.

Louis nodded one more time before picking his mug up from the coffee table and bringing it to the sink. He said a quiet good night before walking down the hallway and pushing the door open to their bedroom.

Harry let out a deep breath as he watched Louis leave the room. He knew that the older lad needed a little bit of time to just think some things over and go over what had happened today. He decided to give him some time before he made his own way to bed.

But as he was waiting he decided to call Niall back and go over some things for the cafe since he wasn’t able to do anything all day. Harry also put an ad online, looking for a manager for the cafe so there was someone there that he trusted in case both he and Niall would be out or even if just one of them was out.

When he finally got off the phone with Niall who was asking a million questions mostly about him and Louis and what was going on it was nearly an hour after Louis had gone to bed. He bid his best mate goodnight, leaving him with more questions than answers as he hung up the phone.

Harry made his way into the bedroom and tugged his clothes off as he went along, just exhausted from the day. After brushing his teeth and throwing on a pair of workout shorts over his boxers he climbed into bed and pulled the covers over his bare chest.

He looked over at his husband and he knew he wasn’t sleeping from the way he was breathing and because he wasn’t snoring. But his back was to him and all Harry saw was the back of his head and his bare back that was exposed.

“Louis?” He asked quietly.

Louis let out a quiet breath and hummed to himself, telling the younger lad he was listening.

“You okay?” Harry asked cautiously.

There was a beat of silence before Louis let out another breath. “M’fine.” He mumbled into his pillow.

Harry rolled over so he was facing his husband’s back and bit his lip before speaking again. “Do you want to come over here?” He asked carefully.

Louis shifted onto his back and turned his head to look at the younger lad. “No, I’m okay.” He said quietly as he shook his head and turned back on his side.

Harry felt his heart drop as he heard Louis. He should’ve guessed. Sure Louis was somewhat willing to talk to him right now but cuddling and touching just seemed out of the question.

So Harry just let out a quiet breath before nodding to himself and trying to get comfortable on his side of the bed.

But all he really wanted to do was shuffle over to Louis and wrap a careful arm around his waist. And as soon as the older lad would lean into him he would immediately tightened his grip on him and pull him impossibly closer.

He knew he would take in a deep breath and just absorb Louis. He would have his husband in his arms, wrapped in warmth and everything that was familiar to him. Under his palm he would be able to feel Louis’ toned stomach and his strong legs tangled with his own. And Harry knew he would never feel so content, so happy to just have the older lad in his arms.

Harry would let out a quiet breath before nuzzling his nose into Louis’ hair and as he began to drift to sleep he would feel his husband tracing lazy invisible lines up and down his arm.

But this wasn’t the case. Louis had his side of the bed and Harry had his. As desperately as Harry wanted to fall asleep he just couldn’t because one thought kept coming back to him. And that was ‘this isn’t how it’s supposed to be’.

*~*

Louis fluttered his eyes open and grumbled to himself as he blindly reached for Harry behind him, but he couldn’t find him.

He picked his head up from the pillow, rolled over and as soon as he saw that there was no else in his bed he immediately filled with anger. Of course Harry would go to the cafe. Louis doesn’t know why he didn’t expect it.

“God dammit.” He muttered annoyed to himself as he angrily pushed the blankets away from him and stood up from the bed.

Louis ran his fingers through his hair and stomped out of his bedroom feeling like if he didn’t move around he was just going to scream. His fists were clenched at his sides as he walked down the hallway and all he wanted was to throw or hit something. He was hurt. Yet again his husband managed to just leave without a word.

Why would Harry do this? Why would he get up and go-

“Good morning.”

Louis snapped his head up and looked to see Harry cooking breakfast in just his workout shorts with Cody on his hip.

“You okay?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Um yeah.” Louis said slowly as he felt himself calm down immediately. “I just… I thought you left cause you weren’t in bed.” He said quietly.

Harry bit his lip as he looked at his husband. He saw that Louis was genuinely terrified of him leaving and he hated that he had even put the idea in the older lad’s head. “I just um thought that it’d be nice to let you sleep in and wake up to breakfast and everything.” He said softly as he looked back to the stove and flipped a pancake.

Louis nodded and just as he was about to speak up a little voice stopped him.

“Daddy put clothes on.” Alexis grumbled as she shuffled tiredly into the kitchen.

Louis raised his eyebrows at her before he realized he was just in his boxers and that was one thing that Alexis truly hated. “And why doesn’t your father have to put clothes on?” He asked.

“Both of you go put clothes on.” Alexis said as she pointed down the hallway to their bedroom.

Harry thought about it for a second and just to annoy his daughter he shook his head. “No I think I’m good.”

“Yeah me too.” Louis said through a smug smile as he saw how annoyed Alexis was getting.

“Boys are so gross.” Alexis muttered as she rolled her eyes at her daddies and walked over to the couch to watch morning cartoons.

Louis chuckled at his daughter before turning back to his husband and slightly dropping his smile. “What are you doing today?” He asked quietly.

Harry glanced up at Louis and shrugged before shifting Cody on his hip. “Whatever you guys are.”

Louis bit his lip and nodded before slowly shuffling over to the breakfast bar and taking a seat. “We were gonna go out and run some errands cause I need to get some stuff before I go to Italy. I have footie practice at 2 pm and I should be back around 5:30.”

Harry nodded as he moved around the kitchen. It seemed like an easy enough day. “Did you call Paul and Mark to come with us or no?” He asked.

“I did but they’re working a job at the Man U stadium today.” Louis said as he hopped off his chair to get plates, seeing at the younger lad was done cooking breakfast.

“Oh, okay.” Harry said quietly as he dished food onto the three plates Louis set in front of him. “You still want to go out without them?”

“Not really but I leave soon and I need this stuff.” Louis said as he cut up Alexis’s food.

Harry nodded as he put Cody in his highchair and offered him his milk which was happily accepted. He smiled down softly at his son but when he looked over to his husband it dropped slightly.

He hated this. He hated the idle small talk and trying to pretend that things were okay. But Harry knew that Louis wasn’t okay at all and he knew it was all his fault.

“Al come eat.” Louis said as he carried the plates to the table.

Alexis shuffled into the dining room table and took her seat before picking up her fork.

“Thank you for making breakfast.” Louis said quietly as he took his own seat.

“No problem.” Harry said as he picked up his fork and began eating.

After that the table was quiet unless Alexis said some random comment to which either Harry or Louis would comment back on. They did try to actually talk because last night Alexis noticed their strange behavior and neither of them really wanted that to happen again.

After breakfast Louis got Alexis dressed and sat her down at the breakfast bar to do some practice school work.

Harry had no idea that he even was starting to do those with her but as he watched them he couldn’t believe how much his daughter already knew. And he was even more surprised to see her smiling while doing the work but that must have been because of the way Louis tried to make it fun.

Harry was sure that if Louis didn’t make it to the pros he would have been a wonderful teacher. Just from watching him with their daughter it was clear that leading and teaching came naturally to him. And Harry was happy that Louis started the books with her since she started school in the fall.

*~*

“Harry I’m heading out.” Louis said as he slipped his shoes on. “It would make me feel better if you guys stay here cause I don’t want you getting hurt if paps or fans find me. I should be back in about an hour and a half.”

“Oh, alright.” Harry said. “We’ll just hang out here then.”

Louis nodded and walked towards the younger lad before giving him a tight lined smile. “I’m sorry, I want to you guys to come but without Mark and Paul I’m just not comfortable with it.”

“No it’s fine I get it.” Harry said as he offered his husband a small smile. “Don’t worry about it.”

Louis bit his lip and nodded again as he pulled his snapback over his head and made sure he had his phone and wallet. “Okay well I’ll miss you. See you in a little bit.”

Harry’s grin only grew as he heard his husband and he felt nervous butterflies erupt through him at the thought of Louis missing him. “I’ll miss you too.” He said softly.

Louis offered him a small smile and all he could think was ‘damn those dimples’ before heading towards the elevator. He hated that at just seeing the younger lad’s smile it made his breath fall short because he was a weak man that couldn’t resist his husband. But at the same time loved it because it meant things were getting better, even it was only a little bit.

*~*

Louis kept his head down and tried his hardest not to scream for people to get out of his way. It’s not like anyone would hear him over the other paps that were yelling and shouting at him.

“Louis where’s Harry?”

“We haven’t seen your husband in over a month! Where’s he been?”

“Are the split up rumors true? Are you in the middle of a divorce?”

“Why hasn’t Harry been to your past couple games?”

“What are you going to do with the kids when you’re in Italy?”

Louis ignored all of them as he pushed the men with cameras and tried to get to his car.

He knew about the rumors, about the tabloids and gossip shows that were suggesting that he and Harry were getting a divorce. They had talked about the stress getting to the both of them and that Louis kicked Harry out of the house.

Their only evidence though were pictures of Louis and the kids without the younger lad and then whatever Louis tweeted that made it seem like they had broken up. He just hoped that Harry wouldn’t see any of it though because he knew that his husband would be hurt about everything they said. About how a couple that showed that true love really did exist couldn’t even make it.

Louis knew Harry would be heart broken over it and even now he couldn’t bare to see him like that.

*~*

Louis walked from the elevator and into the living room with his hands full of bags and sweat forming on his forehead from how hot it was outside. “I’m home!” He yelled, expecting the little patter of feet to come from the hallway.

He heard nothing though.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and placed his bags down before walking further into the loft. “Harry?” He called out. “Al?”

But again he heard nothing.

Louis reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, checking to see if Harry left him any messages but he didn’t have anything. So he let out a deep breath and dialled Harry’s number but as soon as he pressed the phone to his ear he heard a voice say that the caller couldn’t be reached.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Louis muttered to himself.

He let out a huff and shoved his phone back in his pocket before picking up his bags and carrying them to the bedroom.

Louis tried to keep himself busy as he waited for his husband and kids to come back. He had no idea where they were, what they were doing or when the would come home. But if Louis thought that he was lonely while Harry was gone he was sadly mistaken now that both his kids were gone as well.

The loft was silent. There were no toys being played with, no shrieking, yelling, or laughter that floated through the rooms. Just silence.

An hour after he got home Louis was sitting at the breakfast bar with his hands in his hair when he heard the beep of the elevator.

Louis hopped down from his seat and immediately began walking towards the elevator. “Where the hell were you?” He asked once he saw his husband.

Harry’s smile dropped and he looked down at Alexis who was looking between them a bit scared. “Sweetheart why don’t you go play for a little bit?” He suggested softly.

As Louis saw his daughter’s face he knew he shouldn’t have said that. He really, really shouldn’t have said that and now he not only felt like an idiot but felt like a right arse as well.

Alexis nodded and bit her lip as she walked down the hallway to her bedroom and once she was out of sight Harry turned to his husband.

“Are you kidding me?” He asked annoyed.

Louis bit his lip because he knew he shouldn’t have done that in front of Alexis. “Where were you?” He asked again quietly. “I tried to call you.”

“We were at the cafe.” Harry said still with a touch of anger in his voice. “Al was playing with my phone while we were making cookies and dropped it in the batter. So sorry I didn’t pick up.”

As Louis heard his husband he knew he wasn’t sorry at all. And he was about to speak up again but all of a sudden he felt something being thrusted into his chest.

Louis brought his hands up to hold whatever Harry was shoving at him and looked down to see a container.

“Thought you might like these.” Harry muttered before walking away with Cody.

Louis stood there completely still for a moment before letting out a quiet breath and opening the container to see what was inside. But he didn’t even need to open it fully before he smelt the all too familiar scent of oatmeal chocolate chip cookies.

*~*

“Daddy how long are you gonna be gone?” Alexis sniffled from the backseat.

“Just two weeks love.” Louis said quietly as he turned himself around in the passenger seat.

“I-I’ll miss you.” Alexis said as she tried to wipe her wet eyes.

Louis offered her a tight lined smile before reaching for her hand and giving it a light squeeze. “I’ll miss you too babygirl.” He said softly.

“Can we go inside with you?” Alexis asked as her papa pulled into the parking lot and parked the car.

“Of course sweetheart.” Louis said as he gave her hand one more squeeze. “I wouldn’t leave the car without taking you in with me.”

“O-okay.” Alexis hiccupped.

Harry hopped out of the drivers seat and unbuckled Alexis as Louis got his bags from the back of the car.

Once he had his large suitcase and his carry on settled he grabbed Alexis from Harry in his free arm to try to calm her down. When she was steady in Louis’ arm Harry walked to the other side of the car and got Cody from his carrier before following the older lad inside.

As soon as they walked through the doors though they were blinded by light.

All around them cameras were going off and men were shouting to get the pair’s attention.

Within a second Louis turned around and reached for Harry and wrapped the arm that was pulling his suitcase around him. He pulled the younger lad closely to his side and began moving them forward, not wanting to get caught in the middle of all of them. He knew because Harry was with him in public for the first time in a month that they were going to go more crazy than normal.

Harry kept his head down and gently pushed Cody’s head down so it was resting against his chest as he tried to keep up with Louis. He felt safe with the older lad’s arm around him and for the first time in he doesn’t even know how long Louis was touching him.

He wasn’t pulling or shifting away. Louis had his hand firm on his waist and pulled him close to his side so there was no room between them.

Harry felt like where Louis was touching him felt like fire but he didn’t have time to think about it because his husband was too busy trying to keep them safe.

Louis was pushing past people while at the same time whispering to Alexis that everything was okay and that they’d be fine.

When security finally showed up and decided to help the pair were able to get out of the mass of men with cameras.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked worriedly as he turned to the younger lad.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Harry said quietly as he shifted Cody on his chest.

Louis looked at his husband to see if he really was fine and he let out a deep breath when he saw that he was. He nodded to himself and walked over to get his ticket and check his bag before heading to security with Alexis in his arms and Harry walking at his side.

As they got closer to the line Alexis held onto Louis’ neck tighter and all he could do was kiss her head and hug her into his chest.

“It’s okay sweetheart, it’ll be easier this time.” Louis whispered to her once they stopped in front of the line.

“I’ll still miss you.” Alexis mumbled into her daddy’s neck as soft tears fell onto her cheeks.

“Don’t think for one second that I won’t miss you.” Louis said softly before he kissed his daughter’s head. “I’ll call you five times a day and read stories to you over the computer and do everything I did last time.”

“O-okay.” Alexis sniffled. “Last time was okay, this time will be okay too.” She said as she picked her head off from her daddy’s shoulder.

“That’s right love, it’ll all be okay.” Louis said as he wiped Alexis’ wet cheeks.

“I love you daddy.” Alexis said as she gave him a small kiss and hugged him one more time.

“And I love you sweetheart.” Louis said as he gently set the four year old down and kissed her head.

As he set Alexis down Louis looked up to Harry to see the younger lad already looking at him and biting his lip nervously.

Louis offered him a small smile before opening his arms and it wasn’t even a second later when Harry rushed into his chest and wrapped his free arm around the older lad.

Harry let out a deep breath and was just relieved to have Louis so close to him. Happy to be back in his arms and feel his heart against his chest.

Louis tucked his head into his husband’s neck as he wrapped both arms around him and made sure there was no room between them. He missed his husband. He missed resting his head on his chest and feeling the younger lad’s fingers run through his hair. Louis missed the way Harry would wake him up with kisses and cuddle him into his chest at night.

“Lou what’s wrong?” Harry asked quietly as he felt tears on his neck.

Louis didn’t say anything but shake his head and hold on tighter to the younger lad.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he rubbed his husband’s back softly. “It’s okay.” He whispered, trying to calm Louis down.

He leaned down and kissed the older lad’s head sweetly as he continued to let Louis cry into his neck.

“I miss you s-so much.” Louis muttered into Harry’s chest through his tears.

Harry felt his chest tighten as he heard that. Louis missed him, and he was in his arms, and he was crying because Harry was gone for what felt like forever. “I miss you too.” He barely whispered. “Louis I’m so sorry.”

Louis nodded against the younger lad and let out a deep breath before slowly pulling away. “I’m sorry too.” He said quietly.

Harry bit his lip as he wasn’t sure how Louis would respond to this but he figured he could give it a try. He cupped Louis’ cheek with his free hand before slowly leaning down and kissing his husband’s cheek softly.

And Louis didn’t pull away or let out an annoyed huff. Instead the older lad let out a quiet content breath and closed his eyes as he felt his heart begin to pound as his husband slowly pulled away.

He brought up his own hand and placed it over Harry’s that was still on his cheek, not wanting him to remove it just yet. Louis rubbed his thumb over his husband’s soft skin before turning his head slightly, kissing the younger lad’s palm and running his hand down Harry’s fore arm.

“I might not have shown it at all lately…” Louis began through a soft whisper. “But I really do love you… So much.”

Harry felt tears pool in his eyes as it felt like he’s been waiting to hear that forever. “I love you too Louis.” He said quietly through a small smile.

Louis let out a deep breath as if a huge weight was just lifted off his shoulders. “We’re gonna make this right.” He said quietly as he nodded to himself.

“I know we are.” Harry said through his grin.

Louis offered him a small smile back before looking to Cody in his husband’s arms and kissing him on the head. _Bye buddy. I’ll miss you._ He signed once he pulled away.

 _No bye bye daddy._ Cody signed sadly. He never liked the ‘goodbye’ sign.

 _Daddy has to go bye bye._ Louis signed and as he predicted it wasn’t even a second later that his son burst into tears and immediately began reaching for him.

Louis let out a quiet breath knowing that if he took Cody into his arms that the 10 month old would refuse to let go and cry even more. So instead he just stepped closer to his husband and kissed his son’s head as Cody tried to wrap his arms around his neck.

It took everything Louis had in him not to just pull his son into his chest and calm him down but he knew it would do more harm than good since he really had to go in a few minutes. So all he did was unlatch Cody’s arms from around his neck, kiss him one more time and back away.

 _No bye bye daddy!_ Cody signed sloppily, clearly upset as he hid his face in Harry’s neck and sobbed.

Harry let out a deep breath as he rubbed his son’s back and offered Louis a soft expression. “You should go.” He said quietly.

Louis nodded to himself as he shifted his bag on his shoulder and looked down to Alexis who was clinging to Harry’s leg. “I love you guys.” He said softly. “I’ll call you as soon as I land.”

Harry rubbed both of his kids’ backs as he nodded at his husband. He watched as Louis offered them one final sad smile before heading to the security line.

Even though Louis was leaving Harry felt better than he had all week. His husband said he loved him for the first time in over a month and he knew that he really meant it. Louis didn’t pull away when he kissed his cheek or push his hand away when he cupped his jaw.

He knew they still needed to work at this. That just over a week this problem wouldn’t magically disappear. But Harry did have one idea that he thought might help their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Harry is planning? Thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	48. Chapter 48

Louis picked up his fogged glasses from the hotel bathroom counter and put them on before lazily wrapping a towel around his waist. He pulled the door open and ran his hands through his wet hair as he walked over to his suitcase and tried to find something to wear.

But a moment later he heard a knock at the door and Louis let out a deep breath because he was early.

Louis should’ve guessed though. The older lad always had a tendency to be ten minutes early to everything.

Nevertheless though he still walked over to the door and as soon as he opened it he saw the familiar light brunette haired boy.

“Louis!!!”

Louis chuckled to himself as Jake threw himself at him and he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around his uni mate. “I haven’t seen you in forever mate.” He breathed out since the older lad was crushing him.

“Oh my God I know it’s been forever.” Jake gushed as he released Louis and chuckled at him as he saw him in just a towel. “Sorry I know I came early but I was just excited to see you.” He said sheepishly.

“No it’s fine mate.” Louis said through his own smile as he let Jake inside the room. “I should’ve figured you’d be early anyway.”

Jake shrugged and chuckled to himself as he threw himself on the king size bed in the middle of the room. “Got your own room here, this is awesome.” He said as he looked around.

“Yeah I was gonna share with my mate Marcus but I guess my coach wanted me to have my own room or somethin.” Louis said as he pulled some clothes out of his suitcase. “Said that cause I’m captain I need my own space or some shit, I don’t know. But whatever.” He mumbled as he threw on a white undershirt.

Jake chuckled to himself as he sat up on the bed and smiled at his mate. “I’m happy I called you man. When I found out you guys were gonna be in Italy I freaked. Can’t wait to catch up and everything.”

“I know mate you have no idea how stoked I was to hear that you were here.” Louis said as he pulled on a button down. “What are you even doing here?” He asked through a chuckle. “All you said was that you were on break.”

“Yeah I was given a month vacation from my law firm and I decided to go on an impromptu trip to Italy.” Jake said happily. “Then I found out your team was comin for some games and I wasn’t not gonna try to see you!”

“Crazy how things work out like that.” Louis said through a chuckle as he pulled on a pair of briefs, followed by a pair of black dress pants.

“You look great by the way mate.” Jake said as he swung his legs off the bed. “Lookin really fit. I remember in uni that you always had a belly but now look at you.” He said through a chuckle. “You got yourself a real six pack and everything. The pros are really doin you some good.”

“Were you checking me out while I was changing?” Louis teased as he buttoned his shirt.

“Maybe only a little bit.” Jake teased back through a chuckle.

Louis smiled at him and rolled his eyes playfully before looking for his black suit jacket and pulling it on.

“Look at that you’re even getting all dolled up for me.” Jake said jokingly as Louis walked over to the mirror and fixed his hair.

“I have to step up my game if I’m gonna be seen out with you.” Louis said as he sent a playful wink to the older lad, making him put his hand over his chest like that was the nicest compliment he’s ever received.

“Always quite the charmer.” Jake said through a chuckle as he pushed himself off the bed. “You ready to go? I’m starving.” He whined dramatically.

Louis laughed to himself and made sure he had his phone and wallet in his pocket before looking for his hotel key card. “Some things never change you whiney little baby.” He said as he opened the door for the older lad and followed him out of the room.

“Mate it’s been less than year since I last saw you.” Jake scoffed as they walked down the hotel hall. “Is there that much room for change?”

“Guess not.” Louis said through a chuckle as he adjusted his glasses and pressed the elevator button.

Jake smiled happily at his mate before the doors opened they made their way inside the elevator to go downstairs. “By the way when did you even get here?” He asked.

“We left on the 15th so it’s only been two days.” Louis said. “What about you?” He asked. “It’s awesome that you got a whole month off from work and then decided to just up and leave and come to Italy.” He said through a chuckle.

“I’ve been here for about two weeks.” Jake said through a small smile. “I was travelling throughout Italy and when I heard your team was coming to Florence I hopped on a train and made my way from Pisa.”

Louis shook his head in disbelief. “That’s so cool that you’ve just been travelling around. But you didn’t have to get on a train just to meet me.”

Jake waved it off. “Mate seriously it was less than a one hour ride.” He said through a chuckle “Plus I just wanted to catch up with you. I haven’t seen you since when? I think it was when Cody was like two or three months old.”

“Yeah now my boy is almost 11 months old.” Louis said, unable to believe it.

“They grow up too fast mate.” Jake said as he shook his head and followed the younger lad out of the elevator, through the lobby and outside to the car. “I mean I remember the day I saw Al for the first time and now she’s going to school in the fall.”

“Ugh please don’t remind me.” Louis grumbled as he opened the back door for his mate and followed in after him. “My babygirl isn’t allowed to grow up.” He said before he closed the door and gave the driver the directions to the restaurant.

Jake laughed at his mate before patting his thigh and offering him a small smile.

Louis grinned back at him before resting his head against the car seat and looking out the window to see the foreign city pass him by. He really was grateful that Jake was somehow spontaneously in Italy. It was nice to have one of his mates that really knew him and he was able to talk to about anything with here.

When the driver pulled up to the restaurant 10 minutes later Louis was surprised to see paps there waiting outside the door.

“Are you kidding me?” He muttered to himself.

“Maybe one of the waiters tipped off you were gonna be here. You said you made a reservation didn’t you?” Jake asked as he peered past his mate and looked out the window to see about seven paps outside.

“Yeah.” Louis said quietly. “I should’ve gave them a fake last name or something…”

“It’s okay mate, we can just be quick.” Jake said because at this point he was just really hungry.

Louis nodded and pushed the car door open before climbing out of the car and holding the door open for Jake. Once the older lad was out he put his hand on Jake’s back and walked forward with him as cameras were being shoved in their faces.

Foreign words were being shouted at them and the two huddled close together as they pushed through the men to get to the door.

Jake let out a deep breath once they were inside and Louis fixed his glasses and straightened his outfit before making sure his mate was okay.

“And here I thought that the paps were bad in uni.” Jake said through a chuckle.

“Mate you have no idea…” Louis muttered as he walked up to the maitre-d to give him his name.

The pair followed the older man to their table and thanked him before getting comfortable in their seats.

“How are Harry and the kids with the paps?” Jake asked as he placed his napkin in his lap. “Must be kinda hard for them.”

“You know how rough it was with Al.” Louis said as he picked up the water that was in front of him. “I always freaked when she cried, but I have to say she calmed down with them so I did. And Cody isn’t even phased by it. I think that if he was able to hear it would be harder because they’re always yelling and everythin, but to him people are just taking pictures.” He said before taking another sip of water.

“And Harry?” Jake asked with raised eyebrows.

“Oh yeah, he’s fine with it usually. I keep him close and everythin just in case, plus we have bodyguards.” Louis said plainly.

Jake looked at his mate confused and furrowed his eyebrows at him. “You okay mate?” He asked carefully. “Normally you’re talking my ear off about the curly haired kid and now you’re barely saying anything about him.”

Louis bit his lip because he knew that sooner or later this was going to come up. But he secretly wished it would just so he could get everything off his chest. “He and I… We’re not in the best place right now.” He said slowly.

Jake pursed his lips and nodded at his mate before clearing his throat. “Yeah I uh saw the tabloids and everything… Didn’t know if it was true or not.” He said quietly.

Louis shook his head as he glanced down at his hands. “No it’s not that bad. Like we’re not splitting up or whatever shit they’re saying like that.” He said as he looked back up at Jake. “Just since the cafe opened he hasn’t been home at all and he barely saw the kids and we never talked… Things just got tense.” Louis explained.

“Yeah I heard about the cafe. I saw the pictures in the paper.” Jake said quietly. “I sent Harry a text congratulating him, not quite sure he got since he didn’t reply.”

Louis scoffed. “Yeah he doesn’t exactly reply to me either.” He said through a quiet chuckle. “Well no, I shouldn’t say that. When I left we were on good terms and everything.”

“Well you must’ve talked since you’ve been here.” Jake double checked worriedly.

Louis nodded as he shifted in his seat. “Of course but it’s just like small talk. We ask how each other are, talk about the kids for a little bit, but then he puts Al on the phone and we’re done with our conversation.”

Just as Jake was about to speak up the waiter came by and took their drink orders. Louis just sticking with water while Jake ordered a beer.

“So tell me… How bad was it really between you guys.” Jake said softly.

Louis tugged off his suit jacket and placed it on the back of his chair before picking up his menu, figuring that he should actually pick out what he wanted to eat. “Barely any talking for a month, he came home at midnight and left at 5:30 am for the cafe, left me with the kids everyday, and I slept on the couch for a while.” He explained. “Even when he came home I could barely sit near him I was so furious.”

“But I’m sensing that’s the simplified version?” Jake asked with raised eyebrows as he picked up his own menu.

“Yeah.” Louis breathed out. “But I mean it wasn’t just him…” He said quietly. “He did try to talk to me and I would just walk away.”

“Well you were pissed mate, he left you with a lot of shit everyday.” Jake sympathized. “But then again he’s in the process of starting a business so it must be hard.” He said, trying to see both sides.

“Yeah I know…” Louis said as he scanned down the menu. “The thing I was mostly mad about was him just leaving me and the kids everyday without a single word. He knows how I am with the whole…-”

“People abandoning you?” Jake finished his sentence.

Louis bit his lip and nodded.

“Lou how many people really left you though?” Jake asked as he placed his menu down to look at the younger lad.

“Mate it doesn’t matter how many but the impact of those that did.” Louis said as he shook his head. “You know with my dad my whole life I just wanted him to accept me. And I fought everyday just to try and do one thing right by him and I never could. So when he left… I dunno it just kinda fucked me up.” He said quietly, not quite sure how to explain this properly to someone who doesn’t know how it feels. “And then when I met Harry’s dad he was the father I never had and within a second he was gone.”

Jake looked at his mate softy before reaching across the table and giving his hand a light squeeze. “Have you ever thought that maybe it’s not just people leaving you in general but just guys?” He asked cautiously.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“I remember you were a right mess about your mum bringing Dan home without telling you, and you were scared he was gonna leave too. But you’ve never had that problem with girls.”

Louis thought about it for a second and he realized his mate was right. It wasn’t people that he was scared of leaving him, but just guys that saw how vulnerable he really was.

“You’re like one of those girls with daddy issues.” Jake said through a quiet chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

Louis couldn’t help but smile at his mate and just as he was about to speak up the waiter came by with their drinks and for their food orders. Jake pulled his hand away from his but Louis didn’t even notice that the older lad kept it on him.

The pair ordered their food before Louis looked back at Jake and let out a small breath.

“I dunno, I just hated that Harry left everyday and as time went on I just got more and more scared that he wouldn’t come back.” He said quietly. “It was bad mate… I never felt so alone… And just so distant from him. I think I even convinced myself for a couple days that I hated him for making me feel so terrible.”

Jake bit his lip and nodded before taking a sip of his beer and looking back at the younger lad. “But mate there’s one thing that you aren’t realizing…” He began, grabbing Louis’ attention. “Even when you hate him you still love him.” He said softly through a small smile. “And I think that’s what drives you insane.”

Louis raised his eyebrows at his mate before letting out a quiet chuckle and shrugging to himself. “I don’t get you… One second you’re an idiot and the next you’re like the worlds greatest therapist.”

“Oh I’m full of surprises.” Jake said through his own laugh before picking up his beer again. “Plus I’m a lawyer.”

Louis hummed to himself as he picked up his glass and took a sip of his water.

“But are you guys like somewhat good?” Jake asked.

“Um yeah we’re okay. Still working at it but it’s only been a little over a week since we fought and I basically told him to stay home for a little while or not come home at all.” Louis said as he shrugged to himself and placed his glass down.

“Shit Lou…” Jake said in disbelief. “So it was that bad?”

Louis nodded as he slumped back in his seat and stretched his legs out. “Mate I told you I was so pissed I wouldn’t even let him touch me. Even when he and the kids dropped me off at the airport he just kissed me on the cheek and hugged me, and that was enough.”

“Louis you need to let him back in.” Jake said immediately as he shook his head. “You can’t keep holding onto this anger for no reason. Yeah you might want to show him that you really are mad at him, but I can see that you’re already on your way to being over it.”

Louis bit his lip because he knew that was true. At this point he was mad at Harry because he was supposed to be, but in reality he was getting over it. “Fuck you for being right.” Louis mumbled through a small smile.

“Seriously though mate.” Jake said as he nodded at the younger lad. “Don’t keep pushing him away for no reason, it’ll only make things worse.”

Louis let out a quiet breath and nodded to himself. He knew Jake was right and that there was no point in refueling his anger for no reason. He really did miss his husband terribly. “Thanks mate.” He said through a soft smile. “Anyway enough about me, what’s going on with you? How’s the job? Love life? Just anything.”

“Well since love lives seem to be the topic of the night I’ll start there.” Jake said through a chuckle. “I actually broke up with someone about three weeks ago… I think that’s why I wanted to come here.” He said quietly. “Just kinda get out of the country for a little bit and clear my head.”

“Oh I’m sorry mate.” Louis said sadly. “That girl is a right idiot for not keeping someone like you around.”

Jake bit his lip as he looked down at his lap, not quite sure how to explain this to his mate.

“Why’re you making that face?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows. “I know that face and you’re not telling me something, what is it?” He asked interested.

Jake scratched the back of his neck before letting out a deep breath and finally meeting the younger lad’s eyes again. “It um wasn’t a girl…” He said so quietly it was barely audible. “His name is Stephen and we were dating for almost 9 months.”

Louis sat there in shock for a second before he felt his jaw go slack. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked as he kept his eyes locked on the older lad.

“I-I don’t know mate… I was just scared.” Jake said quietly. “Remember what I said to you the first time I met Harry?” He asked.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows because he really didn’t. That was nearly five years ago and all he remembers is Jake’s surprised face when he found out that he was dating a guy.

“I said um…  I said good for you for being so open about it cause some guys kick themselves in the arse for trying to hide it… And I was one of those guys.” Jake said as he nervously looked anywhere except for Louis.

“Jake you know you could have told me anything.” Louis said softly. “Me out of anyone on the team would have understood how you felt.”

“I was nervous.” Jake said as he bit the inside of his cheek. “My parents are the type of people that don’t approve of it and I was scared that they would hate me and everything. But I just stopped caring when I met Stephen, and then we broke up.”

Louis looked at his mate sadly before reaching over and giving his hand a light squeeze and then pulling away. “Why’d you break up if he made you feel like that?” He asked gently.

“He cheated on me.” Jake said plainly, his eyes trained on the table as he picked up his beer and took a big swig of it. “Shit like that happens right?” He asked through a sarcastic laugh.

If possible Louis’ face fell even more as he saw how hurt his mate was. “Jake people like that don’t deserve someone like you.” He said quietly. “You’ll find someone who everyday makes you feel like the most important person in the world. Someone who makes you want to scream at the top of your lungs so the world know how much you love him.” Louis said, and at the same time thinking ‘you’ll find someone like how I found Harry’.

A moment later their food was placed in front of them and Louis said a quiet ‘thank you’ before looking back at his mate who was nodding to himself.

“You’re right.” Jake said quietly as he sat up in his seat and picked up his fork. “Seems like we’re the voice of reason for each other.” He said through a chuckle.

Louis smiled back at his mate before digging into his own food.

He was happy that for the rest of the night they talked about much happier things, taking their minds off of whatever was bothering them. Louis had noticed that Jake was kind of burying his sadness in his drinks though because as soon as he finished one beer he immediately ordered another.

So by the time dessert came around there was no doubt in Louis’ mind that Jake was pleasantly drunk and he still hadn’t stopped drinking. But he wasn’t going to stop the older lad because first of all Jake needed it, he needed to kick back and just have fun, and second Louis found it hilarious.

When they were done Louis picked up the check and helped the older lad who was in a fit of giggles out of his chair. “C’mon mate, time to go.” He said through a chuckle as he wrapped an arm around Jake and led him to the door.

Louis called a car about ten minutes ago so when he looked outside and saw it there he was grateful. But he wasn’t so grateful to see the paps that seemed to have multiplied since he and Jake first entered the restaurant.

Louis let out a deep breath before tightening his grip on Jake and walking out the door.

As soon as they stepped outside lights were flashing all around them and shouts in Italian were all around them. Louis kept his head down and Jake was looking around, having no idea what was going on so he just tucked his head into the younger lad’s neck and let him lead him through the men.

Jake stumbled around and giggled everytime he did, making Louis chuckle to himself as he tried to steady his mate. When they finally reached the car Louis opened the door for Jake and helped him get in before he hopped in himself.

“Mate what hotel are you stayin at?” Louis asked so he could give the driver directions.

Jake just shook his head and shrugged before leaning his head against the cool window and closing his eyes.

Louis let out a deep breath and reached for Jake’s pants pocket, hoping to find a hotel key card or something.

“No, no, no!!” Jake slurred as he push Louis’ hand away and looked at him wide eyed. “Don’t do that.”

“Mate I gotta find out what hotel you’re staying at.” Louis said as he reached for his pocket again.

Jake just laughed and pushed his hand away again. Louis grumbled to himself and ran a hand over his face, not quite sure what to do.

“Jake empty your pockets.” Louis resorted to.

Jake let out a huff before nodding and pulling out his pockets. And to Louis’ dismay the only items that came out were his phone and wallet.

Louis released a deep breath before telling the driver just to go back to his own hotel and he’d make Jake sleep on the floor or something.

When they got to the hotel Louis paid the driver before pulling Jake out of the car.

“Sleepover with Tommo and Jake!” Jake slurred as he tripped over his feet.

“Alright mate take it down like ten notches.” Louis said through a chuckle as he pulled Jake down the hallway and to his room.

“Lou it’s like 10 at night.” Jake said through a laugh.

“Yeah and everyone on this floor is on my team and we have a game tomorrow, so shut up.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself and pulled out his key card.

“So mean to me.” Jake pouted.

“I think you’ll be okay.” Louis said as he grabbed Jake by his waist and pushed him into the room.

“Oh my God a bed.” Jake said as he threw himself on the bed.

“Oh no, get off.” Louis said as he started to unbutton his shirt to get ready for bed.

“No.” Jake mumbled into the pillow.

“Mate c’mon.” Louis whined as he pulled his dress shirt off and threw it aimlessly on the floor. “You’re sleeping on the floor. I don’t share beds with men who aren’t my husband.” He said seriously.

“Then I’m secretly a woman and I don't apply.” Jake said as he snuggled into the pillow. "You've just been lawyered."

Louis rolled his eyes and chuckled at his mate as he pulled off his shirt and searched his suitcase for a pair of workout shorts. “Jake seriously.” He huffed as he kicked his dress pants off and pulled on his shorts.

“Louis I’ll put the pillow in the middle.” Jake said as he put one of the fluffy pillows in the middle of the bed.

Louis ran a hand over his face before rolling his eyes and walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he brushed his teeth he got mouthwash for Jake and passed it to the older lad before making him spit it in the waste basket next to the bed.

After he was done with his pre bed routine he walked back into the bedroom and saw Jake taking his shirt and pants off.

“What are you doing?” Louis huffed.

“I’m hot.” Jake slurred as he was left in just his boxers and laid back in the bed.

Louis ran his fingers through his hair before rolling his eyes. Maybe letting him drink so much wasn’t the best idea.

Just as Louis was getting into bed he remembered something extremely important. “Fuck.” He muttered to himself as he reached for his phone on his bedside table.

“What?” Jake mumbled into his pillow.

“I never called the kids before bed.” Louis said as he pulled up his messages.

**To Harold (10:27pm): I am so sorry for not calling you and the kids. I was busy tonight and just got back, I really am sorry. x**

“Lou turn off the light.” Jake mumbled as he tossed and turned on the bed.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he reached for his bedside table and turned the light off. He really hoped Harry would text him back, and prayed that the younger lad wasn’t mad at him.

**From Harold (10:29pm): It’s okay. Al was a little sad but I just told her that you were probably doing something with the team. Hope you had fun with whatever you were doing. x**

**To Harold (10:30pm): I did :) And thank you. I’d love to talk a bit more but I have a game tomorrow so I’ll talk to you then. Goodnight love xxx**

And with that Louis plugged his phone in before setting it down on his night stand. He got comfortable on the bed and pulled the comforter to cover just up to his bare stomach. Louis felt Jake shift closer and he let out a quiet breath before moving further away from the middle.

“If you come any closer to me I’ll kill you.” Louis warned.

Jake hummed to himself and that was the last thing Louis heard before he drifted off to sleep.

*~*

Louis fluttered his eyes open as he heard a loud banging at his door. He barely picked his head up from his pillow before picking up his phone and noticing the time.

This was one of the many reasons Harry was essential. Louis could never remember to set an alarm when it came to game day.

He heard the click of the lock and he furrowed his eyebrows because no one else was supposed to have his key but a second later the door swung open.

“Louis c’mon you-” Marcus stopped in his tracks as he looked at the bed and saw his best mate, but then he saw some random guy in his boxers laying on the bed as well.

He narrowed his eyes at Louis before shaking his head angrily and stomping out of the room.

Louis immediately realized what Marcus was thinking when he saw Jake sleeping on the bed and didn’t even waste a second before jogging after the older lad. “Mate!! It’s not what you think!” He yelled as Marcus was halfway down the hallway.

“Louis who the hell is that?!” Marcus asked angered as he turned around to look at the younger lad.

“He’s an old friend from uni-”

“How could you do this?! How could you do this to Harry and the kids?!” Marcus screamed as he stepped closer to the younger lad.

“Marcus I didn’t!!” Louis yelled back. “We went out for dinner, he had too much to drink, I didn’t know where he was staying so I brought him back here.” He tried to explain calmly. “Nothing happened.”

“What’s going on?” Joey asked as he stepped into the hallway, hearing all the screaming from his room.

“Why don’t you go ask the half naked guy in Louis’ room.” Marcus muttered angrily before pushing past the two and stomping down the hall.

Louis felt his heart nearly stop as one of his best mates really thought that he would ever do such a thing to Harry. No matter how broken they were, or how terrible their relationship could ever get Louis wouldn’t and couldn’t ever imagine looking at someone the same way he looks at Harry.

“Mate you alright?” Joey asked worriedly.

“I-I didn’t do anything.” Louis barely whispered.

“Is there seriously a half naked guy in you room?” Joey asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“No, it’s just- It’s my mate from uni and he stayed in my room last night.” Louis said as he began pacing around the small hallway and rubbing a hand over his face.

“Want me to-”

“Louis! Louis! Louis!!”

Louis perked his head up and he immediately saw Jake running out of his bedroom and towards him in just his boxers with an angry red faced Marcus behind him.

“Whoa! Whoa Marcus back off.” Louis said as Jake ran behind him for protection and he put his hands up to stop Marcus from coming any closer.

“You see the wedding ring right?! He’s married and has kids!” Marcus yelled as he tried to push Louis’ arms down and reach for the guy behind him.

“Would you stop?!” Louis screamed at the top of his lungs as he pushed Marcus away forcefully. “First of all how dare you even think that I would do that to Harry!” He yelled as he pointed an angry finger in the older lad’s face. “And second of all nothing happened! He’s an old mate who just so happened to sleep in my room last night after he drank too much!”

Marcus squared his eyes at Louis before turning to the guy behind him who gulped nervously. “That true?” He asked lowly.

Jake nodded furiously as he looked between Louis and this guy who was ready to rip his head off. “I’ve know Lou and H for six years I-I would never ever do anything to jeopardize their relationship.” He said seriously. “We just went out to dinner to catch up and I got a little carried away with the drinks cause I’m going through some stuff.” Jake explained quietly.

It was almost immediate that Marcus relaxed and looked between the pair with sorrow filled eyes. “I’m sorry, I just- I saw him and jumped to conclusions.” He said quietly.

Jake let out a deep breath and straightened up behind Louis. “Thank you for not killing me.” He said as he looked at the large man in front of him.

“We all good?” Joey asked cautiously as he looked between his two best mates.

Louis bit his lip as he looked at Marcus who was nodding slowly. He offered his hand to the older lad who shook it gratefully.

“I’m sorry again.” Marcus said as he dropped their hands. “To both of you.” He said looking over to Jake.

“It’s cool mate.” Jake said with a small smile. “To be honest I would’ve done the same thing but punch Louis right away.”

Louis chuckled to himself because yes, Jake would definitely do that before he just killed him. “Mate we should uh probably get dressed. I have an interview in like an hour so…” He trailed off as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Right I am in my underwear and you are without clothes as well.” Jake said as he nodded to himself. “Well it was nice meeting both of you, and hopefully we can do this again without the yelling and threatening.” He said through a chuckle before excusing himself and heading back to Louis’ room.

Joey and Marcus laughed quietly to themselves before turning back to Louis who was shifting his weight on his feet.

“You sure you’re okay mate?” Joey asked quietly.

Louis let out a quiet breath before somewhat nodding. “I just miss my husband.” He said quietly before shuffling past his mates and heading to his room.

Last night Louis got it. He understood that he had to stop forcing himself to be angry because that’s what he was supposed to feel. Naturally Louis was supposed to be the one who was angry and mad because Harry left him, but he wasn't either of those things. He was just hurt.

Like Jake had said ‘even when you hate him you still love him’ and it was more than 100% true. If possible Louis loved Harry even more because he knew they could really make it through this. All he wanted was Harry back in his arms so they could sit down and talk about this. So Louis could tell the younger lad just how much he loved him.

*~*

“Tommo your hair looks fine c’mon.” Joey complained as he tugged on the younger lad’s arm.

“Stop.” Louis whined as he tried to fix his fringe so it was the way Harry likes it. “H is gonna be watching with the kids so I wanna look good.” He said quietly.

“Yeah I’m sure he’s sick of you looking sweaty and gross all the time.” Joey teased. “But mate seriously the sooner we get this done the more time we have to relax before the game.”

“Joey it’s a live tv interview… They call us out when they’re ready. We can’t just barge on set.” Louis said through a chuckle as he was finally done with his hair.

Joey grumbled to himself as he led Louis over to where Marcus was waiting for them so they could all get microphones on.

Louis let out a deep breath as he took the microphone pack and attached it to the back of his dress pants. A guy helped him clip the microphone on his suit jacket and once he was done Louis made sure his dress shirt and tie were straight.

“You guys are on in two minutes.” A guy with a headset said.

The three men nodded before walking over to the side of the set, watching the hosts of the show laugh about something but it was all in Italian. It was only when Louis heard Manchester United Football team and their names that he knew to walk out.

He smiled to himself before leading Joey and Marcus onto the set and waving at the cheering audience.

As usual introductions were given and the usual questions asked. How’s the team looking? How long have you been here? How long are you staying? And the of course what’s it like without your loved ones with you.

“Well Joey doesn’t really have that problem.” Marcus teased as he looked at his best mate.

“I resent that.” Joey said, making the audience laugh. “I’d like to think that I’ve settled down a little bit.” He said proudly.

“Oh have you now?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows and a small smile.

Joey shrugged sheepishly. “I may have been talking to a girl back home.”

“Oh my God.” Marcus said like he didn’t believe it. “Lou did you hear that?! Just one girl!!” He said in fake excitement, making laughs heard from around the room.

“You guys suck.” Joey grumbled as everyone was laughing at him.

“Aw it’s okay mate.” Louis said as he pat his leg. “Good for you. You should bring her by the loft some time so H and I can meet her.”

“Only if Harry cooks for us.” Joey said as he chuckled to himself.

“I can make that happen.” Louis said through a soft smile.

But as Louis should have expected the interviewers turned the conversation on his and Harry’s relationship.

They asked about all the rumors of them splitting up and getting a divorce which Louis quickly denied. He kept it short and simple, not wanting everyone to know about his personal life. He just explained that they were working some stuff out and that they’ve both been busy, but nothing more.

When the interviewers saw that Louis wasn’t going to give them much on the situation they gave up and asked only a few more questions to the three before thanking them for coming on the show.

“I think that went well.” Marcus said as they walked off the set and he pulled his microphone off.

“Yeah not to-”

“Dada!!” “Daddy!!!”

Louis’ head snapped up from where he was taking off his microphone off his suit jacket and his eyes landed on his two kids and husband.

His breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t move as he stood there in shock. His family was here. His family was in front of him and smiling, and the only thing that brought him back to reality was the little force that knocked into him.

He wrapped an arm around Alexis and hugged her back as he kept his eyes locked on his husband and smiled at him. “Wha- what? I mean how?” Louis asked quietly as he shook his head and felt tears well in his eyes.

“Surprise.” Harry said softly through a small smile.

“Surprise?” Louis asked through a chuckle as he picked Alexis up, hugging her and kissing her before he walked towards the younger lad. “This is the best surprise ever, I can’t believe you’re really here.” He said through a watery smile. “Oh my God you’re really here, holy shit.” Louis said in disbelief as he rubbed a hand over his face, trying to see if this was really happening.

He stood up on his toes and was about to kiss Harry’s cheek but the younger lad bit his lip and pulled away slightly so he would miss.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he steadied himself on his feet and Cody latched on to his neck. “Harry what’s wrong?” He asked quietly as he balanced both his kids on his hips.

Harry couldn’t meet Louis’ eyes as he shifted his weight on his feet and let out quiet breath. “We um… We need to talk.”

Louis felt like he was on top of the world when he saw his kids and husband. But at the one sentence he felt his heart drop and his breathing stop.

Joey and Marcus were about to walk up and say hi as they saw the other Tomlinsons but they quickly stopped as they saw the pair in a seemingly serious conversation.

“Daddy! I went on a airplane!!” Alexis said excitedly as she bounced in her father’s arms.

Louis stayed silent as he looked at his husband. He saw that the younger lad looked like he was a mixture between mad, hurt and scared. “Harry what’s wrong?” He asked again nervously.

Harry shook his head and looked to his feet as he combed his fingers through his hair. “Why don’t we go back to the hotel and talk?”

Louis didn’t understand but he nodded anyway.

Did Harry come all the way to Italy just to talk? But the way that the younger lad wouldn’t meet his eye and how he looked like he was two seconds away from crying made Louis that much more confused.

He talked to Harry this morning and everything was fine, no great even. But now he was here and it all seemed amazing until the younger lad said the words that everyone dreads to hear.

“I already put our bags in your room.” Harry said quietly as they were on the way to the hotel.

Louis bit his lip and nodded as he looked back down at his son in his arms. He couldn’t believe that they were actually here, it all felt surreal. But the way Harry was looking at him nearly broke his heart and he had no idea what he did wrong.

When they pulled up to the hotel Louis climbed out with Alexis still clinging to him and Cody holding onto his dress shirt firmly.

“Is there someone who can watch the kids for a little bit?” Harry asked as they got to the elevator and were on their way up to the room.

“I can see if Austin will.” Louis said quietly.

When the elevator doors opened to their floor the pair made their way to Austins room and the older lad said he would happily watch the kids. He was more shocked to see them if anything but he was excited to spend time with them.

Once Louis and Harry said thank you to him and told the kids they’d be back in a little bit the younger lad followed his husband to his room.

Harry bit his lip as Louis closed the door behind them and it wasn’t even a second later that he saw the older lad looking back at him worriedly.

“Harry please tell me what’s going on.” Louis said quietly as stood in front of his husband. “I’m so happy you and the kids are here I don’t understand-”

“Where were you last night?” Harry asked shakily as he took a seat on the bed.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and followed the younger lad as he sat next to him on the bed. “I went out to dinner.” He said confused, not quite sure why Harry would ask that.

Harry let out a deep breath and ran his hand over his face as he rested his elbows on his knees. “I shouldn’t have come… This was a mistake.” He said quietly through a sniffle as slow tears began to run down his cheeks.

“What?” Louis asked even more confused.

“I-I bought plane tickets two hours after you left.” Harry said as he kept his eyes locked on his hands. “We were so excited to see you even after only three days of you being gone… But as soon as we stepped off the plane your face was everywhere. Every tabloid, every newspaper had a picture of you with some guy wrapped around you.” He said as more tears began to fall.

Louis rubbed a hand over his face because if he knew that Jake was going to cause him so much trouble in one day he never would have met up with him. “First Marcus and now you.” He mumbled into his hands.

“W-what happened with Marcus?”

Louis looked over to Harry and let out a quiet breath, knowing that there was no point in trying to lie over nothing. “I didn’t set an alarm this morning and he came in to wake me up, but saw me only in my workout shorts on my bed with-”

“Oh my God.” Harry choked out as he began to sob. “I’m an idiot. I-I’m so stupid. You cheated on me!” He nearly yelled as he pushed himself off the bed. “You couldn’t call the kids and say goodnight because you were too busy going on a date!! A-and then you brought h-him back here-”

“Harry no, just let me explain.” Louis said desperately as he stood up from the bed. “Jake is here on vacation and he knew I was coming for games so we met up and went to dinner.” He tried to explain.

“T-then why was he in your bed?” Harry asked angered through his tears. “W-why did you have your arm wrapped around him? And why was his face practically in your neck while you were both smiling like idiots?!”

“Babe he was drunk and he’s been going through some stuff, I was just trying to help him.” Louis tried to explain.

He hated this. He hated that Harry was so heartbroken over something that never happened.

“Harry please.” Louis nearly begged. “He didn’t tell me where he was staying a-and I couldn’t find his hotel card on him so I just brought him back here. I told him to get out of the bed but he wouldn’t budge.”

Harry wiped his eyes as he let out a few ragged breaths. He knew Louis and Jake were close but he still wasn’t quite sure how he felt about all of this.

“Harry I love you so much, you have to know that I would never do that to you.” Louis said as he took a careful step towards the younger lad. “He and I were just talking about some stuff that was bothering us and we were just there for each other, that’s it.”

“Y-you don’t know how hard I had to try to not burst into tears when I saw those pictures.” Harry barely whispered. “I just wanted to surprise you and in return-”

Louis didn’t even let his husband finish his sentence before crashing his body against the younger lad and wrapping him in a strong hug. “Believe it or not something good came from me seeing him.” He mumbled into Harry’s neck, trying to calm him down and convince him that he was the only one for him.

“W-what?” Harry asked as he barely hugged Louis back.

Louis picked his head off of Harry’s shoulder and offered him a small smile. “I realized just how much I love you… And I figured out that no matter how bad things get we’ll never give up.” He said quietly. “Babe nothing happened I swear…”

Harry couldn’t help but feel his heart begin to pound out of his chest with how softly Louis was talking to him. The older lad had brought up his hand and wiped away his tears, and he was looking at him the way Harry has longing to be looked at for what felt like forever. With crinkles by his soft blue eyes and a slight smile that could have blinded anyone within a mile radius.

“I love you too.” Harry sniffled to himself as he combed his fingers through the back of his husband’s hair. He couldn’t even begin to describe how much he missed this.

Louis’ smile only grew as he gently rubbed over Harry’s soft cheek with his thumb. His heart was beating as fast as it was when they were standing outside Harry’s house at midnight and had their first kiss. His palms were sweating and his breathing shallow but that didn’t stop him from standing on his toes and gently pressing his lips to the younger lad’s.

There was a bit of nervous hesitance on Harry’s part but as soon as he felt those sparks all of that vanished. That’s what he’s been looking for. That silent ‘I love you’.

He wrapped his arms around his husband and just barely picked him off the floor as he let out a content breath through his nose and kissed him back eagerly.

It was slow and neither of them could ignore the warmth and comfort that spread through their bodies. This was it. This is what they’ve been waiting for and now that it was here it felt like no other kiss they’ve shared before.

There were the ignited fireworks that they shared with their first kiss, the familiarity of one another’s lips, and then on top of it the overwhelming spark inside them that also left them with goosebumps.

Harry couldn’t believe it. He had his husband back in his arms and Louis was kissing him like they only had seconds left together. “Babe what’s wrong?” He mumbled against the older lad’s lips as he felt tears that weren’t his on his cheeks.

“I-I just… I missed you so much.” Louis cried as he pulled his husband impossibly closer to his chest, missing his warmth, missing the way his arms felt around him.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Louis before kissing his head sweetly. “I missed you too Louis.” He barely whispered.

*~*

Louis felt like he could take on the world. His husband and kids were in the stands at his game and if you asked him he would happily say that yes he looked up at them every five minutes. It may have caused him to miss a pass or two but he quickly made up for it with a goal. And when he looked up after he made the goal he saw his husband smiling so wide it must’ve hurt and his kids clapping and smiling as well.

But now Alexis was running around their new hotel room because they needed a bigger one and Cody was attempting to crawl after her as he giggled to himself. Harry was on his cell phone talking to Niall and Louis was patiently waiting for him to get off of it as he had to ask his husband a very important question.

“Harreh.” Louis whispered as he poked the younger lad’s side. Maybe he wasn’t being patient while Harry was on the phone but he was for the first 15 minutes.

Harry giggled to himself as he shoved Louis’ hand away, trying to listen to what the irish lad was saying and ignore the way the older lad was trying to tickle him.

“But I gotta talk to you.” Louis whined as he rolled closer to his husband on the bed.

“Alright, alright. Ni I gotta go.” Harry said through a chuckle as he looked down at Louis lying on the bed next to his legs. He brought his hand down and ran his fingers through his husband’s hair as his nose was nuzzled into his thigh.

“Are you done?” Louis mumbled into his thigh.

Harry said a final goodbye to Niall before hanging up the phone and looking down at Louis. “Yes now I am done.” He breathed out.

“Good.” Louis said as he sat up from the bed and rested his back against the headboard. “I have to ask you something.” He said seriously.

“Um okay.” Harry said a bit nervously.

Louis let out a deep breath and locked his eyes on the younger lad’s before reaching for his hand in his lap and giving it a light squeeze. “Would you, Harry Tomlinson, like to go on a date with me?” He asked hopefully.

Harry looked at him blankly before pursing his lips and letting out a quiet breath. “I dunno Lou.”

Louis’ face immediately fell and he felt his breathing stop as he looked at the younger lad.

Harry chuckled at him before rolling his eyes fondly. “Geez Louis I’m kidding.”

Louis let out a deep breath as he felt his heart start beating again. “Not funny.” He mumbled.

“Sorry.” Harry said sheepishly. “Too early for those kind of jokes?”

“Maybe just a little.” Louis mumbled since they kind of made up a couple hours ago. “Would you though? Like to go out with me?” He asked.

“Of course Lou.” Harry said through a soft smile. “What’re we gonna do with those two though?” He asked as he pointed to his daughter who was running from the hotels living room, into their room, back out, then into her and Cody’s room all the while with her brother crawling after her and both of them laughing like mad.

“Austin and Marcus said they’d watch them. Even offered to take them to the hotels restaurant for dinner.”

“That was nice of them.” Harry said as he pushed himself off the bed.

“Yeah, so I was thinking that we could head out in about an hour if that’s okay.” Louis said as he too got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser to pull out a fresh outfit.

“Sounds perfect.” Harry said through a small smile.

*~*

“Hey Lou…?” Harry asked as they walked down the cobbled street.

“Yeah?”

“Where are we going?” Harry asked confused.

Louis had told him that he didn’t need to dress nice so he didn’t. He was wearing plain black shorts and a simple white t-shirt with sandals while Louis had on baby blue shorts, his grey marvel graphic tee and a snapback.

Louis shrugged with a small smile on his lips. “Nowhere.” He said.

Harry looked at his husband for a second before shaking his head and chuckling. “Is it really nowhere or are you hiding something from me?” He asked amused.

“I dunno.” Louis said through a small smirk.

“Definitely hiding something.” Harry said as he saw the older lad’s face. “You had the same look on your face the night you took me to that drive-in.” He pointed out.

Louis chuckled to himself because of course Harry would remember that small thing that happened six years ago. He looked over to his husband and let out a quiet breath before stepping closer to him and slowly slipping his hand into the younger lad’s. And it was almost immediate that Harry opened his hand and let Louis’ smaller hand engulf his.

Harry shifted his gaze to the cobbled road as Louis gave his hand a light squeeze, making him blush to himself. He couldn’t help but think back to their first date and how his heart was pounding out of his chest when Louis reached for his hand. Just from the simple touch he felt butterflies erupt in his stomach and even now those butterflies came back.

“Oh good, I’m happy I can still do that.” Louis said through a chuckle as he saw his husband trying to keep his head down so he wouldn’t see him blush.

And at that Harry blushed even more. He just wanted the sun to finally set so he wouldn’t have to hide his face anymore because if Louis was going to keep this up he knew that by the end of the night he’d be as red as a tomato.

“I’m really happy you’re here.” Louis said quietly as they continued to walk down the quiet street. “I was um, I was scared that while I was away things would get worse.” He confessed.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek as he glanced over at Louis and then returned his gaze to the ground. “I was too.” He said quietly. “That’s actually why I decided to come… I just… I missed you so much and I didn’t want us to drift even further apart.”

“We’re better now love.” Louis said softly as he gave his hand a light squeeze.

“Yeah you’re actually willing to touch me.” Harry said through a quiet chuckle.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he shuffled even closer to the younger lad as they walked. “I’m sorry about that.” He said as he kept his eyes trained on the street.

“You were upset babe it’s okay.” Harry breathed out as he leaned over and kissed Louis’ temple.

Louis bit his lip and barely nodded to himself as they continued their slow walk.

“Are we almost there?” Harry asked as he looked around the desolate foriegn street.

Louis looked up and let out a quiet chuckle. “Less than two minutes.”

“So we are going somewhere?” Harry asked through a small smirk. “I knew it.”

“Yes love, you’re very smart.” Louis teased as he pulled on Harry’s hand and started leading him in a different direction.

Harry looked around but the only thing he saw was a quiet cobbled street and a few lampposts that have yet to turn on as the sun hadn’t set yet. He took in a deep breath and was able to smell the fresh salty air. But what really got his attention was a faint splashing sound that was coming from somewhere in the near distance. Overall everything that was surrounding them was more than extremely relaxing. It was as if everything from the outside world had just disappeared.

“Just up here.” Louis said through a soft smile as he tugged Harry’s hand.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he followed his husband up a small sanded hill and when they got to the top his breath hitched in his throat. “Lou…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Louis planned for their date? Thoughts on the chapter? Also would anyone hate me if I started making the chapters a bit longer? There's just so much I want to put in but I don't want to overwhelm anyone. So please give your opinion. Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

“Lou… H-how did you do this?” Harry asked shakily.

In front of him he saw a small beach, but that wasn’t what caught his eye. Harry’s breath was taken away as he saw a blanket, picnic basket and small unlit fire pit set up. The sun was setting over the water, giving the sky a light pink and yellow color that looked too beautiful to be real.

He couldn’t even believe it. Louis would constantly tease him about how love and relationships could never really be like the movies, but here he was proving his own point wrong. This was a perfect movie moment, and just at the thought that Louis would do all of this for him made his chest feel heavy.

“I may have made a couple calls.” Louis said quietly through a small smile.

Harry looked at his husband in disbelief before pulling the older lad into his chest and engulfing him in a hug. “You sap.” He mumbled against Louis’ neck.

A slow smile crept onto Louis face as he pulled Harry just that much closer and letting out a content breath. “Only for you.” He barely whispered.

Harry grinned to himself before kissing the older lad’s neck and slowly pulling away. “I’m hoping there’s actual food in that basket.” He said through a chuckle.

“Harry please do you know me at all? Of course it’s empty.” Louis scoffed as he grabbed the younger lad’s hand and led him to the blanket. “I just put it there for show.”

“Shut up.” Harry mumbled through a smile.

Louis chuckled at him before kicking off his sandals at the edge of the blanket and pulling the younger lad down.

Harry let out a surprised squeak when Louis pulled his arm, making him tumble on top of the older lad who was just laughing to himself.

“Klutz.” Louis breathed out as his husband was crushing his lungs.

Harry looked at him wide eyed before letting out a loud laugh. “You pulled me down!”

“Whatever, get off me you giant.” Louis said through a smile that he was trying to hide as he pushed Harry off and next to him on the blanket.

Harry chuckled quietly to himself as he was laying down on the blanket and looked up at the setting sky, letting out a content breath. He allowed the sounds of the waves to wash over the sand and he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed and at peace.

“I love you.” He barely whispered through a faint smile as he kept his eyes on the sky.

Louis turned his head from where he was resting it on the blanket and grinned softly at the younger lad before rolling onto his side and hovering over his husband. “I love you too.” He said quietly before slowly leaning down and connecting their lips gently.

Harry hummed to himself as Louis kissed him and he couldn't help but let his smile grow because he missed this. He missed simple touches and feeling his husband’s gentle breath on his skin. Nothing could ever be compared to how he felt in this moment. It seemed as though he’s been waiting to feel his husband’s lips on his for forever and even when he imagined it it never felt this good.

“We should probably eat before it gets cold.” Louis mumbled against the younger lad’s lips before pecking him one more time and sitting up.

“Oh so there is food?” Harry asked through a chuckle as he sat up with his husband.

Louis hummed and nodded to himself as he opened the picnic basket and pulled out two containers. “And not just any food.” He said through a small smirk.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the older lad before taking the container he was being passed and opening it. “What’s so special about it?” He asked confused.

“Seriously?” Louis asked in disbelief. “You really don’t remember?”

Harry looked down at the seafood pasta dish in the container before looking back at Louis and shaking his head.

Louis let out a quiet breath before passing his husband a fork and a bottle of water. “On our first date we went to that little Italian place in town and you ordered that dish.” He said as he pointed to the container in Harry’s hand. “I figured it would be nice to have it actually made in Italy. I even got chocolate cake for you to shove in my face!” He said dramatically through a chuckle.

Harry doesn’t know how he keeps doing it. How Louis keeps surprising him and nearly making his heart stop with all of the little things he was doing. “You really are the worlds biggest romantic.” He said quietly before pecking the older lad’s lips.

“Secretly.” Louis said as Harry pulled away. “I’m a secret romantic.”

“Sure love.” Harry said through a quiet chuckle as he twirled his fork in the pasta.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully as he took a bite of his own food. “Shit this is good.” He mumbled as he chewed his food before shoving more pasta in his mouth.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he took another bite of his food and saw his husband eating like an animal. “Oh I definitely missed this.” He said sarcastically as he pointed to his husband’s stuffed face.

Louis stopped as his fork was halfway in his mouth and looked at the younger lad with a small blush. “In my defence I haven’t eaten since my game.” He said with his mouth full.

“Babe that’s how you always eat.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis grumbled to himself as he just shoved more food in his mouth and tried to ignore his snickering husband next to him.

The pair ate their food in comfortable silence as the waves washed onto the shore. They shared bites of foods every now and then until their containers were empty and as they finished the sun was starting to set over the water.

“Want me to start the fire?” Louis asked as he put their containers in the basket.

“Please.” Harry breathed out as he laid down on the blanket and put his hands behind his head.

He pushed his toes into the sand and felt the salty air rustle gently around him as Louis stood up from the blanket and pulled a lighter out of his pocket. Harry let out a content breath as he closed his eyes and just took in everything around him. And it wasn’t even a moment later that he felt the warmth of the growing fire by his feet. He felt Louis rustle next to him but it wasn't until he felt his husband hovering over him when he opened his eyes.

“What’s this?” Harry asked quietly as he saw the single piece of chocolate cake with a lit candle in it.

Louis bit the inside of his cheek as the younger lad sat up and looked at him quizzically. “It’s just um… It’s our second wedding anniversary in a week and I thought it would be nice to do something small.” He said sheepishly.

“You do know candles are supposed be for birthdays right?” Harry quietly teased as he felt tears slowly come to his eyes.

Louis released a small embarrassed laugh as he ducked his head and blushed to himself. “I know, but birthdays are celebrations and so is this.” He muttered through a soft smile.

Harry let out a watery chuckle before cupping Louis’ cheeks with his hands and slowly leaning in to connect their lips. Louis responded immediately as he brought up his free hand to the back of Harry’s head and ran his fingers through the younger lad’s curls.

“Don’t let the wax get all over my cake.” Louis mumbled against his lips.

“Your cake?” Harry asked through a small smirk as he pulled away.

“Yeah that’s right my cake.” Louis said in fake seriousness. “You made fun of me for my candle and-”

But Louis didn’t even see Harry blow out the candle and pick up a chunk of the cake before shoving it in his face.

“Harry!” He squeaked as the younger lad wiped the cake all over his face.

“What happened?” Harry asked through a chuckle. “Oh, Lou… You see this is why you shouldn’t eat like an animal, you got stuff all over your face.” He said as if he was concerned.

Louis stared at his husband in shock before lunging at him and wiping his cake smothered face against the younger lad’s. Harry tried to push him away but his efforts were useless because he was laughing too hard.

“Alright! Alright!!” Harry tried to say as he moved away from Louis.

“You know you’ve done this to me like four other times?!” Louis asked through a wide smile. “First time was on our first date, then when we went to Scotti's for the first time, then on our second year anniversary and the last time was at our wedding!!” He said as he laughed to himself and searched the picnic basket for napkins. “I’m not letting you come near me with cake anymore.”

Harry sat there still for a second as he felt his breathing slow. He watched as Louis wiped his face clean before turning to him and looking at him confused.

“What?” Louis asked confused as he saw his husband’s face.

Harry stammered for a second before slowly shaking his head. “You remember every time I shoved cake in your face?” He asked quietly.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he began to wipe the cake off of Harry’s face. “Is that weird or something?”

Harry blinked a few times as Louis cleaned his face. He just couldn’t believe that his husband had remembered something so small.

“You have that look on your face… What did I do?” Louis asked as he wiped the last bit of frosting off his husband’s cheek.

“No, nothing.” Harry said quietly. “I just can’t believe you actually remember that.”

Louis smiled softly to himself before pecking the younger lad’s lips gently. “You’d be surprised with all the little things I remember.” He said before kissing Harry one more time. “And all those little things had something to do with you.”

Harry blushed to himself as Louis kissed him. He really needed the older lad to stop before his insides burst with happiness. It was too many butterflies and too many sparks that erupted through him just from what Louis was saying.

“Want to actually eat that cake now?” Louis asked through a small chuckle as he pulled away.

Harry let out a quiet breath before nodding even though he would much rather continue to kiss his husband. Cake was good too though.

“C’mere.” Louis said softly before he tugged on the younger lad’s arm and opened his legs for him to sit in between them.

Harry couldn’t help but smile as he settled himself in between the older lad’s legs and rested his back against his chest.

Louis rested his hands behind him to take the weight off his back and keep him up as Harry leaned against him. He let out a quiet breath as he looked to the waves splashing against the sand in front of him and the fire that was cracking beside them. He never could have imagined a more perfect moment, but he was wrong because it wasn’t even a second later that Harry was offering him a bite of cake and then it really became prefect. Louis accepted the piece gratefully and when he took the bite Harry pulled the fork away before loading it up for himself.

“Can you believe we have a week and a half here?” Louis asked quietly as he looked out at the setting sky on the water.

“I never did ask you where you were exactly going in Italy.” Harry said as he turned his head slightly to look at the older lad.

Louis accepted another bite of cake from Harry before swallowing and burying his nose in his husband’s hair. “We leave here in two days, then we go to Milan for three days, after that Venice for five days, then we take a plane south to Rome and stay for the remaining three days.” He explained.

“Why are we flying to Rome?” Harry asked with his mouth full.

“Because it’s a five hour bus ride if we don’t.” Louis said through a chuckle.

Harry swallowed and got the last bite of cake on the fork for Louis before slightly turning around and offering it to him. “How long are the other bus rides?”

“Just about three hours.” Louis said before eating the last bite of cake and humming to himself. “Hopefully the kids can handle it.” He mumbled as he chewed.

“They did good on the plane.” Harry said as he put the plate and fork down beside the blanket. “It was about four hours and there wasn’t too much complaining.”

“Yeah but this is also a bus full of very loud football players that will do anything to make the ride fun. And normally things go bad.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Well they’ll behave with the kids there.” Harry said through his own laugh. “Maybe they can even entertain Al for a bit.”

Louis hummed to himself as he rested his forehead on the younger lad’s shoulder. “I’m so happy you’re here.” He barely whispered against Harry’s thin shirt.

Harry smiled softly to himself as he ran his hand up and down Louis’ leg, feeling the older lad’s thick calves and warm skin. “Me too.” He said quietly.

Louis grinned to himself before he nuzzled his nose into his husband’s neck. And it wasn’t even a second later when Harry slightly turned his head and connected their lips softly.

The younger lad smiled into the kiss before turning himself so he was actually facing his husband. It only took Louis a moment to cup his cheeks and deepen the kiss as Harry began to press down on him, making the older lad slowly work his way to laying down on the blanket.

And when Louis was finally laying down he felt all of his husband at once. The younger lad was taking over his senses as he was pressing his body against him. He pushed his fingers through Harry’s hair, deepening the kiss even more as he hummed to himself and tried to control his pounding heart.

Harry shuddered above Louis as he hummed against his lips, making vibrations run down his body. He squeezed at the older lad’s sides before reaching under his shirt and feeling his heated skin under his fingertips. Harry felt Louis gasp at the sudden touch and he began to running his hands up and down his sides.

Louis broke the kiss so he could catch his breath but apparently Harry didn’t need a break as it wasn’t even a second later when he attached his lips to his neck. He couldn’t help but let his chest heave as he tried to grip onto everything he was feeling. The unruling heat that erupted in his lower gut and the way Harry was kissing him made his insides feel like he was on fire while his skin rose with goosebumps. It only got worse as Harry sucked particularly hard on his sweet spot  and started pulling his shirt up. He groaned to himself as the younger lad released his neck before crashing their lips together roughly and pushing his shirt up even further.

Harry would be lying if he said that this wasn’t something he missed. Yeah he missed talking with his husband and actually being near him, but actually able to touch him and like the way he was made his mind go fuzzy and his heart race. He’s been dying to get his hands on the older lad and just feel his toned muscle under his fingertips. And Harry swears that Louis has gotten bigger since the last time they did something like this which was over a month ago. His six pack was toned and almost seemed chiseled, his biceps felt twice the size than they normally were and his legs…  Harry was sure if possible his thighs and calves had even more muscle to them than before and he just wanted to touch it all.

He broke his lips off of Louis’ and quickly pulled the older lad’s shirt off him before connecting their lips again.

Louis moaned against his husbands lips as he felt him get more eager and run his hands all over his bare front. But it was when Harry palmed his growing hard over his shorts when he felt his body seize with everything he was feeling. Louis can’t remember the last time he was touched like this, the last time he felt so loved by the younger lad. And on that thought he gently pulled away from the kiss and let out a few deep breaths before lightly pushing on Harry’s chest for him to stop.

“What?” Harry barely whispered as he tried to calm himself.

“W-we just…” Louis began as his chest was still heaving and his heart was racing. “We just made up and I don’t want to go too fast...” He said quietly.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he slightly picked himself off of the older lad’s chest. “I don’t really think kissing is taking things too fast.”

Louis moved his hand from Harry’s back and rubbed a hand through his hair before letting out a quiet breath. “I think both of us know that we tend to get carried away easily.” He said through a small chuckle. “Right now I just want to focus more on getting us back on the same page before we really do anything else.”

“Is this just a clever way of you asking me not to touch you?” Harry asked teasingly.

Louis shook his head as he laughed to himself and ran his hand down Harry’s back .”Oh trust me that’s not what I want at all.” He said through a chuckle. “I just want us to be stable before you try groping me.”

Harry ducked his head as he laughed at his husband and nodded to himself before resting on Louis’ bare chest. “That might be a little hard.” He mumbled against his skin. “We’re at the beach, there’s a fire set up and you’re shirtless. You’re basically asking me to-”

“Have a lovely night with me?” Louis asked through a smirk and raised eyebrow. “You’re right love. We can sit out under the stars and listen to the waves crash against the beach...” He trailed off quietly as he wrapped his arms around the younger lad and pulled him impossibly closer to his chest.

Harry smiled against Louis’ chest before kissing him quickly there. “What happened to my husband who couldn’t keep it in his pants for five seconds?” He asked jokingly.

“He figured out that he loved a certain curly haired guy too much and wanted to make things right.” Louis said quietly as he ran his hand up and down Harry’s back gently.

Harry’s smile only grew wider as he listened to the older lad. He traced invisible lines on his toned chest before looking up and seeing a pair of cerulean eyes already on him. “When did you get all this muscle?” He asked.

Louis let out a loud laugh as he looked down at Harry with raised eyebrows. “That’s what you got out of that?”

Harry shrugged sheepishly before a light blush rose to his cheeks. “You just seem even more fit, if that’s possible.”

Louis hummed and smirked to himself as he flexed his bicep. “Yeah I think I doubled my muscle mass over the past month.”

“I can tell.” Harry said as he took another look over his husband’s body. “But how? You were already muscular, but now it’s just…” He trailed off as he licked his bottom lip.

Louis felt his throat tighten just at how the younger lad was looking at him. “I-I um…” He said as he tried to clear his thoughts. “When you were gone I was just really mad all the time… So when I went to practice I kinda put all my anger into everything I did and then I guess I just got more muscle cause I was working harder.” He explained quietly.

Harry bit his lip as he nodded to himself. “I’m already thinking of all the things I want do to you when you decide that we’re ‘stable’.” He barely whispered.

Louis’ eyes grew wide as he heard his husband and felt like he had to adjust his pants at just that. “Fuck H you can’t just say that shit.” He grumbled as he moved under the younger lad.

“Sorry.” Harry muttered, not sorry at all as he connected his lips to Louis’ neck.

Louis had to bite his lip from letting out a moan as he felt Harry’s lips on him. “Haz.” He whined. “Why can’t you just watch the sunset with me?”

Harry let out a quiet breath as he released his husband and rolled over so he wasn’t laying on him anymore. “Fine.” He mumbled before curling into Louis’ side.

Louis wrapped an arm around his husband before kissing his curls and letting out a content breath. “I love you.” He said quietly through a soft smile.

Harry tried to hide his smile as he ducked his head on Louis’ chest and the older lad only pulled him in closer. “I love you too.” He barely whispered.

Louis kissed Harry’s head one more time before settling against the blanket and putting his free hand behind his head. He looked up at the darkening sky and heard the waves crash on the beach, the sound mixing with the crackle of the fire next to them. He never could have asked for a more perfect night. After what felt like forever his husband was really in his arms, and they were laying on a beach in Florence Italy with the sun setting over the water.

The pair laid there in comfortable silence as the sounds of the ocean and fire surrounded them. Their toes were buried in the warm sand and Harry had his head resting on his husband’s chest as he traced the lines in between his abs. Louis really did try not to laugh as it tickled with how softly the younger lad was running his fingers over his skin, but in the end he couldn’t help but let out a quiet giggle.

As the sky darkened the stars came out and Louis added more sticks to the fire before laying back down with his husband. They looked up at the stars and couldn’t help but just take them in as they couldn’t see the stars from home because of how close they were to the city.

Harry pointed up at the sky and told the older lad all about the different star constellations. He showed him what they were, what they meant and the story’s behind them. And Louis didn’t understand how after all these years Harry still never ceases to amaze him. But he knew some things about stars as well.

“You know.” Louis said as he reached up, wrapping his hand around Harry’s hand and pointed finger that faced the sky. “If you look at these stars.” He said as he moved his husband’s hand to form a shape. “It means love.”

Harry chuckled to himself as he saw what Louis had done and shook his head. “No you just made my finger outline the shape of a heart.”

“It works though doesn’t it?” Louis asked through a quiet laugh as he dropped his hand from Harry’s.

“For you I’ll pretend it does.” He said before tilting his head and pecking the older lad’s lips.

“Thank you.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself.” How do you even know all this stuff?” He asked.

“My dad used to take me on walks at night and he would point them all out, he loved it.” Harry said through a soft smile. “He loved that you could look up at the sky and there was a storybook just waiting to be read. There were hero’s, battles, love and a bunch of other tales that could be told from just looking at the stars.” He said quietly as he kept his eyes locked on the dark sky.

Louis turned his head to the side slightly to look at his husband. He saw him looking up at the sky and biting his lip, seeming like he was thinking about something.

“He told me the stories so many times I guess that I just remembered them.” Harry barely whispered after a few moments of silence.

Louis offered the younger lad a soft grin before pulling him into his side and kissing his temple.

Harry smiled to himself as he snuggled into Louis and wrapped an arm over his waist. He let out a deep breath before looking back up to the sky and continuing to tell his husband stories of Greek Gods and the constellations that symbolised them.

Louis would ask questions if he didn’t get something and that was often not to Harry’s surprise. But he couldn’t blame him. Some of these stories really were difficult to follow and hard to understand. But Louis still tried to make sense of it and just at that Harry couldn’t stop smiling to himself.

By the time the fire had dulled down to soft burning ashes the pair decided that they should probably go. And when Louis looked at his phone to check the time he nearly gave himself whiplash from sitting up too fast because it was nearly 1 am.

So they packed everything up and Louis offered to carry it before offering the younger lad his free hand and heading off towards the road to walk back to their hotel.

Luckily it wasn’t too far away and before they knew it they were quietly walking into their room. And as soon as they stepped foot in their room they saw Marcus snoring on the couch and Austin passed out in the armchair in the living room.

They chuckled to themselves before gently shaking them awake and telling the two men thank you a million times for watching the kids. All Marcus and Austin did though was nod and sleepily wave to the pair before heading to their own rooms.

Once they had left Louis and Harry tiptoed into Alexis and Cody’s room to check on them but as soon as they saw their kids they stopped in their tracks.

In the middle of the queen size bed Alexis was sleeping on her back with her mouth slightly open and little snores escaping her as she had her baby brother curled into her side with a blanket clutched in one hand and the other wrapped around his sister. Alexis’ chocolate brown curls laid over her brother’s blonde hair and Harry had to put a hand over his mouth because he had never seen anything more cute.

“Do we put Cody in the crib?” Louis whispered.

“I dunno…” Harry whispered back. “I don’t want him to accidentally roll off the bed but this is just too perfect.”

“It’s a big bed and they’re in the middle. It should be fine.”

Harry bit his lip and shook his head before walking over to the bed. “If Al gets up he’ll try to too. You know he’s been trying to walk more, I just don’t want him to get hurt.” He said quietly as he reluctantly picked his son up gently to put him in the crib.

Louis made his way over to the bed to softly kiss his daughter’s head before making his way over to Cody and doing the same thing.

Once they both said their silent goodnights the pair made their way to their own bedroom. As they walked into the room they began pulling off their clothes lazily until they were both left in their boxers. They brushed their teeth and turned out the lights before climbing into bed and immediately snuggling into each other.

Harry could feel Louis’ soft breath on the back of his neck as the older lad molded his body around him. He missed this. He missed sharing pillows and cold feet as their legs tangled together. He missed feeling Louis’ warmth radiate off of him and surround him in heat under their sheets. But most of all Harry missed feeling his heart and falling asleep to it’s beat. And for the first time in over a month he knew he would have a more than proper night’s sleep.

*~*

“Daddy!! Papa!!!” Alexis screamed panicked as she ran into her father’s room.

Both Louis and Harry shot up in bed as they heard their daughter and looked around frantically for her.

“What?! What’s wrong?!” Louis asked, seeing his daughter crying as she climbed on the bed to get them.

“I-I can’t f-find Cody.” Alexis sobbed into her hands.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at Alexis because Cody should be in his crib, but Harry didn’t even waste a second before pushing himself off the bed and running to the other bedroom.

“What do you mean you couldn’t find him?” Louis asked softly as he pulled his crying daughter into his chest.

“W-we went to b-bed together but w-when I wake up h-he w-was gone.” Alexis cried as she hugged her daddy and tucked her head into his neck.

“Oh sweetheart.” Louis said gently as he hugged his daughter back and kissed her head. “When papa and I came back we just put him in his crib so he wouldn’t roll off the bed, that’s it, he’s okay love.” He said, trying to calm her down.

“Thanks for giving me a heart attack Al, I appreciate it.” Harry said as he came back into the room with a very awake Cody in his arms.

“Cody!” Alexis said excitedly and relieved as she got out of her daddy’s arms and stood on the bed to be in front of her brother.

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around the 10 month old as her papa held him. Cody giggled as his sister hugged him and tried to squirm away but Alexis only held on tighter before kissing his blonde hair.

 _Don’t scare me like that again._ Alexis signed sternly.

“Al calm down it’s not like it was his fault.” Louis said through a chuckle as he stood up from the bed and stretched.

Harry smiled at his two kids before kissing Cody’s cheek and gently tossing him on the bed, knowing that he could get him to laugh. And of course Cody did as he softly hit the bed and began crawling around, only to silently ask for his papa to do it again.

Harry let out a quiet laugh before picking Cody up again and tossing him on the bed, making a burst of giggles escape the 10 month old.

“H Marcus texted me saying that they’re downstairs eating breakfast if we want to join them. I guess the hotel set up stuff for the team.” Louis said as he picked out clothes from the dresser.

“Yeah that sounds good.” Harry said as he tossed Cody on the bed again. “We can get dressed and head down.”

Louis nodded to himself as pulled on a pair of black shorts over his boxers. “Sweetheart go get dressed and then come back in here so we can brush teeth.” He said. “And it’s gonna be hot so get either shorts or a dress please.”

Alexis nodded and walked out of the room just as Harry was scooping up his breathless son from the bed. He got out a fresh diaper and outfit for Cody before changing him.

It took them another 15 minutes to get everything situated before heading downstairs to meet the team for breakfast.

When they got to the large room that was set up with multiple tables most of the team was already there. Once they saw the family come into the room everyone said their hellos but there was one blonde lad that ran up to them.

“I heard the rest of the Tomlinsons were here!!” Joey said excitedly as he scooped Alexis off the ground and spun her around.

“Mr. Joey!!” Alexis said through a wide smile as she hugged the older man back.

Joey chuckled as he steadied himself and faced Cody that was in Louis’ arms. He did the only sign he knew which was ‘hello’, making the 10 month old wave back happily.

“C’mere Harry I didn’t forget you.” He said, wrapping his free arm around the younger lad and kissing his head as he laughed to himself.

“Okay, okay, okay! Get off!” Louis said as he pushed his mate away from his husband.

“Calm down Lou.” Joey said as he shifted Alexis on his hip and wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders.  “Marcus saved you lot some seats at our table so c’mon.” He said as he pulled on the younger lad and directed them to the table.

Louis narrowed his eyes at his mate before grumbling to himself and following him to a circular table where Marcus and Austin were already sitting. He placed Cody in the high chair and got him settled before taking his own seat next to him and Marcus.

“Good morning boys.” He said to his two mates.

“Thanks for finally joining us.” Marcus said through a chuckle.

Louis rolled his eyes as he got Cody’s pacifier out of the diaper bag and offered it to him. “How long were you waiting? Really?” He asked as he picked up the small printed menu with a few breakfast options listed.

Marcus just chuckled to himself and shook his head, knowing there was no point in trying to argue over this.

When the waitress came around to get their orders Marcus, Joey and Austin ordered for themselves. Louis ordered his breakfast before asking for oatmeal for Cody and then turning to Alexis and Harry to see what they wanted.

“We’re free today right?” Louis asked once the waitress walked away.

“Yeah, no interviews or games today.” Austin said as he stretched in his seat.

“Alright cool.” Louis said as he excused himself and stood up from his seat. “Just gonna call my mum real quick, be right back.” He said quietly to his husband.

Harry nodded at him and watched as his husband walk out of the room and press his cell phone to his ear.

“So Harry how was last night?” Joey asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at the younger lad. “Heard that you and Lou had a little beach date.” He said through a smirk.

“You go to the beach without me?!” Alexis asked as she abruptly turned to her father.

“It was past your bedtime.” Harry said as he tried to calm her down before turning to look at Joey and the two other snickering footie players. “And it was lovely thank you for asking.”

“Surprised I didn’t hear anything last night.” Joey furthered teased with raised eyebrows and a sly smile. “My room is right next door and to be honest I expected some noise from you two. I prepared myself for a sleepless night.”

Harry rubbed a hand over his face before glancing down at Alexis and noticing that she was too consumed in her coloring to have noticed anything else. “If you’ve forgotten there’s a four year old right next to me.” He muttered.

“Surprised she didn’t hear either. Must be pretty used it by now I guess.” Joey whispered back.

Marcus let out a loud groan before looking at his best mate. “Would you stop? Seriously J she’s a toddler.”

Joey chuckled to himself as he put his hands up in defeat, but laughed even louder seeing Harry with bright red cheeks.

“Mr. Joey you better stop being mean to my papa right now.” Alexis said as she saw the older man making her father upset.

“And if I don’t stop?” Joey asked as he leaned on the table and smiled at Alexis.

Alexis narrowed her eyes at him before putting her crayon down and leaning on the table as well. “Then my daddy is gonna come and get you. But I get you first because daddy not here.” She warned.

Austin and Marcus burst into laughter as they saw Joey’s smile drop immediately. He looked at the four year old and couldn’t believe what he had heard. Then again Louis did warn him that she had quite the mouth on her.

“Alright easy killer.” Harry said through a chuckle as he pulled his daughter into his lap.

She still hadn’t stopped eyeing the older lad and he almost looked scared as she stared at him.

“Alright so-” Louis began to say as he approached the table but stopped, seeing his daughter death glare his mate. “What’d you do?” He huffed in slight annoyance.

Joey looked up at his mate and opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. And next to him Austin and Marcus only laughed more.

“He was being mean to papa.” Alexis said lowly as she kept her eyes on the older lad and crossed her arms over her chest.

Louis raised his eyebrows and looked at Joey even more annoyed. First he annoys his daughter, but then he figures out he’s bothering his husband. No. Just no. “You wanna step outside for a sec so I can beat your arse?” He asked rhetorically as he pointed to the door.

“Geez would you two calm down?” Harry asked as he looked between his husband and daughter.

Louis narrowed his eyes at his mate as he sat down and crossed his arms over his chest.

If possible Marcus and Austin only started laughing more as they say the father daughter pair death glaring their mate. They were wearing the same expressions, sitting the same way and were ready to pounce at any second.

“Harry please make them stop.” Joey quietly begged.

“Alexis.” Harry said as he he looked down at his daughter in his lap. “Is what you’re doing very nice right now?” He asked quietly. “And you.” He said pointing a finger at his husband. “Don’t make me give you the same talk that I’m about to give our four year old daughter.”

Both Louis and Alexis grumbled to themselves as they sat back and let out quiet breaths.

“Don’t you ever-”

“Louis.” Harry warned as the older lad wouldn’t stop.

“Wow Harry you’ll never need bodyguards if you have these two around.” Marcus said through a chuckle as he clapped Louis on the back.

“Sorry.” Joey said as he looked at the curly haired lad and Alexis.

Harry shook his head as he offered Joey a small smile. “You didn’t even do anything. Just don’t mind them, they’re both a bit over dramatic.”

“No I’m not!!” Both Alexis and Louis said at the same time.

Everyone else around the table laughed as the two of them huffed. But a moment later the waitress brought their food and everything was put behind them because food was more important.

Harry cut up Alexis’ waffle and made sure she had everything she needed before digging into his own food.

Louis gave Cody his oatmeal and spoon before he picked up his own fork but he should’ve known that giving Cody his bowl would be a terrible idea. As he turned to his son he saw his face and the front of his shirt coated in oatmeal.

 _Seriously buddy?_ Louis signed and huffed as he picked up a napkin from the table.

But when he turned back to clean Cody’ face his son had a hand full of oatmeal, and he didn’t waste a second before shoving it in his father’s face. Cody giggled to himself and clapped as he saw his daddy, and he didn’t know it but everyone around the table was laughing hysterically as well.

Marcus brought up his hand and offered the 10 month old a high five which was happily and sloppily given by giggling Cody.

“Don’t encourage him.” Louis mumbled as a bit of oatmeal dripped off his nose.

“Lou look over here.” Harry said.

Louis turned to face his husband but saw the younger lad holding up his phone to take a picture. He tried to reach for it but was too late as Harry already took the picture and was laughing as he pulled away.

“Oh this is definitely going on Twitter.” Harry muttered through a chuckle as he pulled up the blue app.

Louis groaned to himself before slumping in his seat and finally wiping the oatmeal off of him and then Cody.

**@Mr_Tomlinson: My two favorite boys ! Cody being just as mischievous as his father ha ! x**

Harry posted it with the picture of Louis looking caught off guard and Cody smiling at the camera with his spoon raised in his hand, both of them having oatmeal all over their faces.

When they were done with breakfast Alexis asked if they could go to the beach that her daddies went to yesterday. Of course they didn’t have any problem with it and the family made plans with Marcus, Joey and Austin to go down there in about an hour.

“Alexis if you want to go stop running around. We need to put our bathing suits on.” Harry said as he saw his daughter chasing after a hysterically laughing Cody who was trying to crawl away from her.

“Why doesn’t Cody have to stop?” Alexis asked breathlessly.

“He does.” Harry said as he scooped up the four year old. “Lou come get your son!”

But it was only a second later that Harry heard a loud shriek followed by a giggle.

As quickly as he could Cody crawled past him and then Harry saw his husband with a wide smile on his face as he chased after the 10 month old.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly before getting Alexis ready for the beach while Louis got Cody ready. He made sure they had everything they needed and more in the diaper bag and one of Louis’ backpacks.

“Ready to go gang?” Louis asked as he pulled on his snapback and adjusted Cody on his hip.

Harry and Alexis nodded as they got their sandals on before Louis picked up the diaper bag in his free hand and heading out the door. They walked down the hallway, knocking on Joey’s, Marcus’ and Austin’s doors as they went along.

When they all got downstairs a large SUV was waiting for them. Joey, Marcus and Austin took the very back seat as Harry sat just behind the driver and passenger seat in between the kids. Louis took the front seat and gave the driver directions before they made their way to the beach.

Once the car stopped Alexis was trying to unbuckle herself and get out as quickly as possible. Harry couldn’t help but laugh and help her out of her seat. Louis opened the car door for his daughter and it wasn’t even a second later that she jumped into his arms. He chuckled at her before running off towards the beach.

When they got onto the sand Louis set her down and pulled off his tank top, taking his snapback off in the process as he kicked his sandals off, seeing Alexis did so as well. And it was only a moment later that he took off sprinting after his daughter with a smile plastered on his face.

“C’mere you monster!” Louis yelled through a chuckle as he ran after his daughter.

Alexis only laughed harder and tried to run faster but her daddy caught up to her in a matter of seconds. He scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder as he continued to sprint towards the water.

“You ready?!” He asked as he was just a few feet from the waves.

“Go daddy!!” Alexis cheered through her laughter.

“1...2...3!!!!” Louis counted off before plunging into the cool water and quickly coming up for air.

“Again!” Alexis said as she wrapped her arms around her father’s neck.

Louis chuckled at his daughter before he walked through the water, wanting to go to a shallower end so he wouldn’t have to tread water with Alexis in his arms. “Why don’t we try just swimming around for a little bit?” He asked so she wouldn’t have to go under water very much.

“Louis she needs sun screen! Come here!” Harry yelled to get his husband’s attention.

Alexis let out a huff the same time her father did before he shuffled them out of the water.

When they got to Harry they saw him sitting on one of the multiple towels that were spread out and putting a thick layer of sunscreen on Cody.

“Geez H are you putting the whole bottle on him?” Louis asked through a chuckle as he set Alexis down.

“He has my skin so yes.” Harry said as he rubbed the sunscreen on Cody’s legs, arms, back, face and chubby belly.

Once he thought that his son would be good for at least a half hour before needing another layer he reached in their backpack for Cody’s sun hat. Harry made sure it was on him properly before having Alexis come over and get her own layer of sunscreen on.

“Lou you want any?” He asked once he was done with Alexis.

“Nah I want to tan.” Louis said as he stretched his arms above his head.

Harry hummed to himself as he looked at his damp and muscular husband. “Joey you’ll need some of this.” He said as he passed the bottle to the blonde haired lad.

Joey scoffed but took the bottle anyway. “Thanks mum.” He teased.

Austin and Marcus laughed as they pulled off their shirts and placed them down on their own towels.

“Who wants to go swimming with me?” Marcus asked as if he didn’t already know the answer.

“Me!!” Alexis cheered immediately before taking the older man’s hand and pulling him towards the water.

Marcus chuckled to himself as he let the four year old drag him.

“Mate make sure you hold her! She doesn’t have floaties on!” Louis called after him, earning a thumbs up from his mate before he picked Alexis up and walked into the water.

“Well I don’t know about you boys but I’m heading in.” Joey said once he was done with the sunscreen.

“I’ll come.” Austin said as he stood up from his towel and kicked his sandals off.

Louis smiled to himself as he looked back and saw Alexis and Marcus splashing in the shallow part of the water. Then Austin and Joey began running at them making Marcus scoop Alexis up as they both laughed and prepared themselves on the advancing men.

“Wanna come swimming?” Louis asked as he picked Cody up.

“Um maybe in a little bit.” Harry said as he stood up, kicked his sandals off and pulled off his tank top.

Louis pursed his lips before walking towards his husband and in one swift quick motion he wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, bent his knees and lifted him over his shoulder, making sure that the younger lad wouldn’t hit their son in his other arm.

“Lou!!” Harry shrieked.

“H hit my back all you want but if you kick you’ll get Cody right in the face.” Louis said through a chuckle as he gripped Harry tighter, making sure he wouldn’t fall.

Harry didn’t know how Louis did it. With one arm he lifted him onto his shoulder and then was still able to carry him while holding their son in his free arm.

Louis passed Cody to a chuckling Austin before gripping his husband’s waist that much tighter and running into the water with him like he had with Alexis. And to Louis’ surprise when they came up for air Harry didn’t splash him or try to dunk his head, he just kissed him.

“Dada!!”

Louis broke away from the kiss and saw his son reaching for him from Austin’s arms.He chuckled at Cody for a second before pecking Harry’s lips one more time and walking over to his mate on the sand to take the 10 month old back.

But once Cody was in his arms he gently placed him down and had him grip his fingers. Louis tried to get him to walk towards the water and it only took Cody a second before putting one chubby leg in front of the other as he giggled to himself.

He was able to get Cody to walk up until he just touched the water but as the water hit his foot Cody shrieked and let out a loud laugh.

 _Go in?_ Louis signed quickly before giving his hand back to his son to steady himself.

Cody nodded with a smile on his face and began moving his legs again until he was knee deep in the water. Once he was there Louis had him sit down and he sat down with him.

A little further into the water Marcus was showing Alexis how to go under water and blow bubbles out of her nose as Harry held her.

Joey and Austin were just laying on their backs, letting the small waves move them in the water.

Louis showed Cody how to splash gently but he must not have gotten the gentle part because without warning his son slapped the water at just the right angle, getting his father right in the face.

Louis closed his eyes just as the water hit him and couldn’t help but laugh as he reopened his eyes and saw his son giggling at him. _You’re asking for it kid. I can already tell that there will be plenty of battles between you and me when you get older._ He signed through a smile.

The day wore on with everyone staying in the water as it was nearly 90 degrees outside and the water was cool. Around lunch time Austin and Joey said that they were going to go to the deli that they saw just a block away and get some sandwiches for everyone. Harry asked for them to make sure to get extra water because they already drank all of theirs.

After lunch was done and Alexis with the help of her papa and brother buried her daddy in the sand with only his head being seen. Louis was sure he was going to die as Alexis was beginning to pour sand in his damp hair so he broke free and ran towards the water to rinse himself off.

All day Harry was making sure to take pictures. He got pictures of Cody and Alexis playing in the water and sand, pictures of Louis throwing Marcus over his shoulder and then throwing him into the water, and then pictures of Marcus dunking Louis’ head for throwing him.

“Guys c’mere! I want one with the four of you.” Harry said as he got his phone out.

Austin, Marcus, Joey and Louis came out of the water, shoving each other and laughing about something before posing for the picture.

They lined up and after quickly discussing what they wanted to do they all made different funny faces while flexing and showing off their muscles.

Harry truly hated that he was surrounded by professional footie players that all had more than prestien bodies while he was just average. But anyway he chuckled to himself and snapped the picture before pulling up Twitter.

**@Mr_Tomlinson: I’m lucky enough to get to see this everyday ;) Oh yeah and Louis is here too …**

“Babe!!!” Louis said through a chuckle as he saw what Harry had posted and playfully slapped the younger lad’s arm.

Harry just laughed to himself as he posted it anyway.

*~*

“Guys let’s go, we have to get the bags downstairs!” Louis yelled as he rushed around the hotel room, trying to get all of their things together so they could get to the bus.

“I’m ready daddy.” Alexis said as she came into the living room with her backpack on.

“Alright sweetheart just stay by the door okay?” Louis said as he counted their bags.

Harry came into the living room with a bag slung over one shoulder and Cody resting on his hip. “The rooms are all cleared so we can go.” He said.

Louis nodded and picked up his bag before slinging it over his shoulder and then gripping the two large suitcases and following the younger lad out the door.

When they got down to the bus most of the team was already there and Louis loaded their bags on the bottom of it before ushering his family on.

“They put the car seats up front.” Louis said as he climbed the steps onto the bus with Alexis following him.

“Daddy I want to sit next to Cody.” Alexis said as she saw that her car seat was in the front row on the right side next to the window, but her brother’s carrier was in the front row on the left side next to the window.

Louis looked back to Harry and he shrugged. “Sweetheart we can let everyone get on the bus before we move your car seat, okay?” He asked, not wanting to hold the anyone up from getting to their seats.

Alexis nodded and followed her daddy’s instructions to wait patiently while the rest of his team got on.

“Al what’s this? You didn’t want to sit with me?” Joey asked through a pout as he got on the bus. “I thought we really bonded at the beach.”

“Maybe later mr. Joey.” Alexis huffed.

“Al.” Harry warned softly.

“Mr. Joey if Cody takes a nap I come sit with you.” Alexis said, making a wide smile come across the older lad’s face.

“I look forward to it.” Joey said happily before sending a wink to the four year old.

“See that, being nice isn’t so hard.” Harry said through a chuckle as he buckled Cody into his carrier.

“It is when it’s Joey.” Louis muttered jokingly, earning a quiet giggle from his daughter.

When everyone was on the bus Louis moved Alexis’ car seat next to Cody’s carrier and set it up before buckling her in. He set both of his kids up with toys and made sure they were okay before taking his seat next to his husband.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Harry said as he placed a hand on the older lad’s thigh.

“Yeah not too rushed.” Louis agreed as he pulled his buzzing phone out of his pocket.

He saw Zayn’s name flash across the screen and he accepted the call, wondering what his best mate was calling him for. But Louis couldn’t even let out a ‘hello’ before the younger lad’s voice was screaming through the phone.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Zayn yelled into the phone.

Louis pulled his cell phone away from his ear as his best mate kept screaming. He saw Harry send him worried glances as even he could hear Zayn through the phone.

“Louis answer me!!” Zayn screamed.

“To be honest I stopped listening as soon as you started yelling.” Louis said as he put his phone back to his ear.

“Louis are you kidding me?!” Zayn asked enraged. “This morning all of England woke up to pictures of you everywhere with some guy! There were news articles, and shit on the tv!! Even pictures of the same guy you went out with leaving your hotel the next morning!” Zayn continued to yell.

Louis rubbed a hand over his face and let out a deep breath as he was really sick of explaining this.

“We’re all freaking out over here and everyone’s pissed at you!” Zayn screamed.

Louis pulled the phone away from his ear and told Harry what Zayn called for so the younger lad took the phone from him and explained everything to their mate. 15 minutes later when Harry gave the phone back to Louis Zayn had calmed down completely and apologized for yelling.

“It’s fine mate.” Louis breathed into the phone. “Just please tell everyone what really happened, and whatever you do please don’t talk to the press. I’ll just deal with them when we get home.”

“Yeah okay.” Zayn said quietly. “I’ll tell everyone, and I’m really sorry again.”

“You didn’t know mate, it’s okay.” Louis reassured him.

They said their goodbyes before Louis hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket. He leaned his head back against the headrest and let out a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

“It’s okay love.” Harry said softly as he squeezed Louis’ thigh. “It’ll all be alright.”

“It’s gonna be a mess when we get home.” Louis barely whispered. “They’re gonna be in our faces and I don’t want that for you guys.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Harry said as he ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, trying to calm him down. “We always do.” He said quietly.

Louis nodded to himself and let out a deep breath, grateful that they still had another week before they had to go home and face reality.

“Daddy Cody is sleeping. Can I go see mr. Joey?” Alexis asked.

“Sure love, let me just walk you back there.” Louis said as he got up from his seat and steadied himself as the bus was moving.

He unbuckled Alexis and held her hand as they walked towards the back of the bus.

“Someone wants to see you.” Louis said through a small smile.

“Finally!” Joey said dramatically as he pat his lap.

Alexis giggled at the older man before letting go of her daddy’s hand and climbing on Joey’s lap.

“Want me to stay back here sweetheart?” Louis asked.

“No that’s okay all my friends are here.” Alexis said as Marcus was next to her and Austin was in the row to the right of them.

Louis chuckled and nodded to himself before kissing her head. “Don’t do anything stupid.” He warned Joey. “Do something to my little girl and I’ll mess you up. Even if we have a game in two days.”

“You got it daddio.” Joey said through a small laugh. “Al you forgave me didn’t you?” He asked.

“Yes because papa says it’s bad to be mad at someone for something little.” Alexis said as she rested against the older lad.

“Well your papa is right.” Joey said as he smiled to himself. “So we’re best friends again?” He asked hopefully.

“Mr. Joey we never stop being best friends.” Alexis said like that was a stupid question.

Half the guys in the back of the bus laughed at the four year old and even Louis couldn’t help but chuckle at his daughter. They all knew with Alexis back there the bus ride wouldn’t be so boring. Especially if it was Joey she was talking to.

“Al I’m gonna go back up and sit with papa okay? If you want to come back up have someone walk with or just call me back here alright?” Louis asked, not wanting his daughter to walk on the moving bus alone.

“Okay daddy.” Alexis said as she shifted in Joey’s lap so her back was to the seat in front of her and she was facing the older lad.

“Okay love.” Louis said through a chuckle before he turned to his mate and eyed him quickly.

He made his way back up the aisle to his seat next to his husband and plopped himself down when he got there. Harry wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into his side before kissing his hair. Louis let out a deep breath and tucked his head into the younger lad’s neck before closing his eyes.

“Trying to fall asleep on me?” Harry asked through a quiet laugh.

“Yes.” Louis mumbled into his neck.

A second later the pair heard loud laughter coming from the back of the bus and then their daughter’s voice coming through. They both chuckled to themselves because they really should have known she would steal all the attention in just a few minutes.

“Dada! Papa!” Cody nearly yelled from his carrier, making a few heads turn towards them.

Louis groaned to himself as he sat up from his husband and walked to the other row to see his son wide awake and signing ‘up’ over and over again.

 _No yelling we’re inside_. Louis signed before unbuckling the 10 month old. _And it’s daddy’s nap time so you’re sleeping whether you want to or not._ He signed as he took his own seat and got Cody comfortable on his chest.

Harry chuckled to himself as Louis rested against the seat and Cody looked up at his father before realizing he was trying to sleep. So he laid his head down on his chest and closed his eyes too.

Harry couldn’t help himself but but take out his phone as he saw both his son and husband deep breathing, seemingly asleep. He took a picture of them and posted it to Twitter before relaxing in his own seat and trying to take a nap.

**@Mr_Tomlinson: An hour into the ride to Milan both my boys passed out on me and my daughter left me for footie players … At least they’re cute when they sleep . x**

*~*

Louis’ heart was racing and sweat was dripping down his chin as he took his place on the pitch. His breathing was ragged and the humidity was starting to get to him but he wasn’t going to give up when they were so close.

The score was tied 2-2 and anyone watching could see how bad both teams wanted this win. But the thing Louis kept reminding himself and his team was that it didn’t matter what the score was at the end as long as you knew you personally tried your best.

So that’s exactly what Louis did when the whistle blew, bringing the ball back into play. His eyes locked with the opposing team’s captain and he took off after him to get the ball back.

All game this guy has been pretty aggressive with Louis but it’s not something he couldn’t handle. Louis was just as rough back as he tried to get the ball from him. And with just the right flick of his foot he was able to get it away and take it into his possession. But just as he was about to run he felt a foot connect with his ankle and Louis fell, making whistles sound all around them.

“You alright?” Joey asked breathlessly as he offered Louis his hand.

Louis nodded and with the help of his mate stood up to get back into position.

“I’m two seconds away from killing that guy.” Joey muttered as he eyed the opposing team’s captain. “That’s like the third time he’s done that to you, and don’t think that I didn’t see him elbowing you.” He said a bit angered.

“Mate it’s football, everyone elbows.” Louis said.

Joey shook his head as he let out a deep breath. “Lou you literally clutched your stomach because he elbowed you so hard. It’s not okay that he hit you so hard you lost your breath.”

“I’m fine, just leave it. Let’s make that goal and finish this out.” Louis said as he took his position on the pitch.

Joey nodded and took his own position, waiting for the whistle to sound.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he looked down at the ball and then back up at his team. He had to remind himself that he’s done this a million times. That this was his game, this is what he’s best at and no one was going to take that away from him. But most importantly his family was in the stands and he had to do this for them. Louis knew they were cheering for him but he wanted to give them a real reason to cheer. He needed his team to win this.

A second after the whistle blew and Louis swung his leg back, making the ball soar across the pitch and right where he wanted it in front of Marcus. His team ran down the pitch and already on his tail Louis felt the other team captain. But he ignored him and maneuvered around the pitch to make himself open. And when he was Marcus passed him the ball.

As Louis took it he could hear some of the crowd cheer and some of them boo since it wasn’t a home game, but he blocked it all out. Instead he took the ball and sprinted towards the goal. It was times like these when he was grateful he was so fast because no one could ever keep up with him. Right now though his muscles were burning, his heart was pounding and his breathing was coming out in heavy heaves the closer he got to the goal.

There was only a minute left and Louis knew it was either suck up the pain and take the shot or go into overtime and have to do this even longer. So he decided to suck it up, run impossibly fast towards the net, twisting past defenders, angling his shot and swinging his leg back for the goal.

His heart nearly stopped and time seemed to go in slow motion as the ball flew towards the net. But as soon as he heard the crowd cheering and a weight on his back he knew he had done it.

Joey was jumping on him, the rest of his team were nearly tackling him as well and he knew he made the final goal. Louis couldn’t help but jump around and scream with his team as they had won but when he looked up to the stands he found a pair of bright green eyes looking back at him.

Even with a full stadium he could easily find the only people that he really wanted to make proud.

*~*

They only stayed for two more days in Milan before getting on the bus again and heading to Venice.

During Louis’ free time though Harry made sure to visit the city and be an actual tourist. He dragged his family to museums and monuments much to Louis and Alexis’ dismay. But once the boring stuff was over  Harry made sure that they had fun too. They went out to eat, saw shows and even took the kids on a nightly walk in the square to see the buildings and fountains all litt up.

On the way to Venice Alexis sat with Joey, Marcus and Austin in the back because apparently they had a great time before and now they had to keep the fun going. Louis of course still gave his speech about if anyone does something to upset his daughter he won’t be afraid to go right back there and handle the situation not so nicely.

Of course they all made fun of him for being one of those protective dads but Louis didn’t think they’d be laughing when and if they ever actually did something to his babygirl.

When they got to Venice they settled into their hotel room which was right next to Joey’s Marcus’ and Austin’s.

These rooms were much larger than the ones they had stayed in previously and it was nice because sometimes the kids got restless but here they could actually run around.

Harry made quick work of unpacking the kids clothes as Louis unpacked his and Harry’s. Since they were going to be here for five days they could actually take their clothes out of their bags and that was much nicer than Milan because they were only there for about three days.

The day they got to Venice was one of just relaxation by the hotel’s pool and eating dinner with the team before retreating back to their room for the night. But the next day Louis had something a little special planned for his family and even invited his mates along.

“I need all Tomlinsons in bathing suits!” He yelled through a smile from the living room.

Harry walked into the living room with Cody crawling behind him. “You want to go down to the pool again?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“No I have a surprise.” Louis said through a small smile. “So I need to pack a small bag for us for the day and get all you guys in your swimsuits.”

Harry looked at his husband and he saw that the older lad was already in his black swim trunks, wearing a tight grey tank top and his snapback. “Does anyone else know where we’re going?” He asked as he picked up Cody.

“Nope.” Louis said as he popped the ‘p’. “The lads are coming but it’s a surprise for them too.”

Harry bit his lip and nodded before taking Cody into their bedroom to change him. “Al come here!” He yelled so he could get her dressed too as Louis packed a bag for whatever they were doing.

A moment later the little patter of feet came towards the bedroom and Harry chuckled to himself as he scooped his daughter up and tossed her on the bed. He got both his kids dressed easily enough as Louis came in and out of the room, grabbing various things before heading back out.

“Daddy we’re ready!” Alexis said happily as she had her bathing suit under her shorts and t-shirt.

“Good.” Louis said through a wide smile as he slung a backpack over his shoulder. “The car is waiting so let’s go.”

Harry nodded as he shifted Cody on his hip and followed the older lad next door to get the other boys.

They all made their way downstairs to the car and got in before Louis whispered to the driver where to go and they began to make their way down the road.

“Lou seriously where are we going?” Harry asked 15 minutes into the drive and the buildings were getting further and further apart.

“Babe I told you it’s a surprise. And besides we’ll be there in less than five minutes so calm down.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Is it something fun?” Joey asked from the back of the car.

“No J it’s gonna be quite boring if I do say so myself.” Louis said sarcastically, making his other mates chuckle.

Joey rolled his eyes because that may have been a stupid question but he just wants to know what they’re doing for the day. Louis has been mysterious about it ever since he asked them to go.

“Alright you lot get out.” Louis said as the car parked.

He thanked the driver and paid him before helping Harry get the kids out of the car. He slung the backpack over his shoulder and balanced Cody on his hip before looking around and letting out a deep breath.

Harry took his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on before he looked at his surroundings. They were right near the water, boats all around them that was anchored to the dock. But what caught Harry’s eye was the size of these boats.

“Are we going on a boat?!” Joey screamed excitedly as he saw the multitude of large boats docked.

“I dunno mate, maybe.” Louis said through a chuckle as he reached for his husband’s hand.

Joey grumbled to himself and shook his head. “How do you put up with him? I just wanna know.” He whined as he looked between Harry and Louis.

“Mr. Joey come on.” Alexis said as she grabbed the older man’s hand. “If we start walking daddy will have to tell us where to go.”

“Gotta smart one there Lou.” Marcus said with raised eyebrows.

Louis shrugged as he finally began leading everyone to where they were going. “I’m the one teaching her so of course she’s smart.” He said through a quiet laugh.

“Daddy’s a real good teacher.” Alexis said as she reached for Marcus’ hand, now in between the two large men.

“Thank you sweetheart.” Louis said as he smiled to himself. “So are you guys ready for the surprise?” He asked once they were right where they needed to be on the dock.

Everyone basically screamed at him that yes they’ve been ready for a long time now. Louis let go of Harry’s hand before looking at the boat in front of them and pointing to it.

“I was right!!” Joey yelled as he jumped in place, scooped Alexis up and ran towards the boat.

“Holy shit Lou…” Harry said quietly as he looked up at the biggest boat he’s even seen in his life. “T-this is ours for the day?”

“And you haven’t even seen the inside. I think you and Al will like it.” Louis said through a smile as he reached for his husband’s hand again and followed his mates who were already waiting to get on.

“Louis this boat is big enough for like ten people to live on it.” Harry said in disbelief as they walked down the dock.

“Well there’s seven of us and we will be living on it for a day.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself.

Harry still couldn’t believe his eyes as he looked up at the large white boat. Just at first glance it was clearly more than two levels, maybe even three. He wondered what was actually on the boat.

“Mr. Tomlinson?”

Louis looked up and saw an older man looking at him. “Yeah that’s me. Are you Mr. Balducci?” He asked as he offered the man his hand.

“That’s me.” He said through an italian accent as he shook Louis’ hand.

Louis smiled back at him before introducing everyone and explaining to his family and mates that Mr. Balducci was going to take them out on the water.

As they boarded the boat the first thing they were met with was a large room that had a table, kitchen in the corner, and the thing that caught Harry’s eye was the huge rectangular glass bottom of the boat that was right in the middle of the room. There was a railing around it so you wouldn’t walk on it but just looking at it you could see the oceans floor.

“Oh my God…” Harry whispered as he stepped towards it.

He looked down and was able to see clearly all of the multicolored fish that were swimming along as well as all of the vegetation moving with the current.

Louis smiled to himself as he saw his husband look down at the glass bottom wide eyed. He passed Cody to Austin who was looking around the room in awe as well before walking up to the younger lad and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I knew you would like it.” He mumbled against the back of Harry’s tank top.

“Lou this is incredible.” Harry said quietly as he kept his eyes on the constantly changing world under him. “I love it.”

“Lou this is sick!” Joey said as he walked around the room.

“This is only the lower level mate. There’s two other floors.” Louis said through a chuckle before wrapping his arms tighter around his husband.

“Al we’re going to explore!” Joey said before taking off towards the stairs with the four year old in his arms.

The next 20 minutes was spent exploring the large boat. They had taken off onto the water and were steadily on their way further and further from the city.

Louis had made sure to put life jackets on Cody and Alexis as they got up to the large deck on the second level. It had sleek wooden floors and cushioned seats all along the sides of the boat. There was a bar in the back that was shaded from the command room above it as it came off the third level.

Further back on the second level there was a door that led to two different bedrooms and a bathroom. On the third level there was a smaller deck that could fit maybe three or four people to just walk around. There was a railing and the same wooden floors that were on the first deck, but this level was more for looking out on the water than relaxing.

“What do you think?” Louis asked as he and Harry made their way to the main deck to relax with everyone else.

“Louis this is incredible.” Harry said as he slipped his hand into the older lad’s. “You’ve been quite spontaneous on this trip.” He said through a chuckle.

Louis smiled to himself and shrugged as they got to the deck and took a seat on one of the cushioned seats next to their daughter who was jabbering away to Joey about something. “This is only part of the surprise as well. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve.”

“Babe this is already so much.” Harry said as he leaned back against the seat and let his skin soak up the warm sun.

“It’ll be fun, you’ll love it.” Louis said as he pulled off his tank top and put his snapback on backwards, followed by putting on his aviators.

“You’re too good to me.” Harry mumbled as he felt himself immediately relax with the sound of the waves crashing against the boat and the warm air rushing around him.

Louis smiled to himself as he placed his hand on his husband’s thigh and squeezed gently before resting his head against the seat. He could hear his daughter laughing about something and Cody babbling to himself from Austin’s arms.

He knew that with what he had planned for the rest of the day that his family and mates were going to have a good time. But right now he was more than content relaxing as the boat moved under the waves and his husband tucked into his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry next chapter I'll continue with their boat day and the rest of their time in Italy :) And if anyone has questions you want to ask me privately you can reach me on tumblr, my username is lhstylinson9193. And... If enough people I ask I might post on tumblr a little sneak peak of the next chapter ;)  
> Thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!!


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There smut in this chapter but there will be a warning as to when it begins and when it ends. Writing in italics is sign language.

“Louis are you sure this is safe?” Harry asked nervously.

“Babe it’s fine.” Louis said as he adjusted Alexis’ goggles that covered her nose as well as her eyes and fixed her snorkel. “We’re gonna have fun right love?”

“Right!” Alexis cheered.

Harry bit his lip as he adjusted Cody on his hip and looked to Marcus, Austin and Joey who were already in the water swimming around. He was only nervous because they were in the middle of the ocean and even though Mr. Balducci told him that sharks aren’t in the region he still worried.

“Haz seriously I wouldn’t let her in the water if I thought something was gonna happen.” Louis said as he made sure Alexis’ life jacket on was right and he stood up. “You should come in too. We can look at all the pretty fishes together.” He said through a chuckle as he put on his own goggles and snorkel.

“No thanks, I’ll just stay up here with Cody.” Harry said as his husband and daughter walked to the small gate that allowed an opening to get to the water.

“Alright.” Louis breathed out before he jumped into the water.

When he reemerged to the surface he shook his head to get his hair out of his view and let out a quiet breath because he didn’t imagine the water feeling this good. It was nice after spending nearly 45 minutes in the sun to cool off in the clear water.

Louis opened his arms for Alexis to jump from the boat and it wasn’t even a second later that she was smiling at him and hopping off the edge and into her daddy’s arms.

“You alright sweetheart?” Louis checked.

“Yes!” Alexis said excitedly as she jumped in her father’s arms. “Can I see the fish now?” She asked.

“First I wanna show you how to use this okay?” Louis said as he pointed to the snorkel. “So it goes in your mouth like this.” He said as he showed her. “And you keep your mouth shut, but don’t bite it.” He said, taking it back out of his mouth. “And you’re gonna breathe through your mouth okay? If you do that you won’t have to come up for air when you go underwater.”

“Really?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Really really.” Louis said through a chuckle. “Can you do it above the water so I can see if you’re doing it right?” He asked.

Alexis nodded and tried to do what her daddy had showed her. She put the snorkel that was attached to her goggles in her mouth and Louis checked it over before telling her to breath out of her mouth. He put his hand over the top of the snorkel to make sure he could feel Alexis’ breath and when he could he smiled at her.

“Good job love.” He said softly. “If you wanna come up from the water just squeeze my hand okay?”

“Okay daddy.” Alexis said before putting the snorkel back in her mouth and gripping both of her father’s hands.

“Ready?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows.

Alexis nodded and Louis didn’t even have to tell her anything before she dipped her head into the water. Louis smiled to himself as he glanced up at Harry and saw the younger lad watching them with a small smile on his face. Louis sent his husband a quick wink before dipping his own head into the water and seeing the whole other world under them.

They were right on top of a drop off and directly below them were multicolored fish, coral, and other vegetation that took over the ocean floor. Louis had never seen anything so beautiful before.

He kicked his legs gently and slowly moved him and Alexis around to be able to get a view of everything but Louis stopped as he felt his daughter squeeze his hand tightly over and over again. He quickly picked her up out of the water and looked at her worriedly, but Louis didn’t expect her to be grinning at him like mad.

“I saw Dory!!!” Alexis screamed excitedly.

“Oh yeah?” Louis asked through a chuckle. “Maybe we can even find Nemo down there too.”

“I want to see Crush!” Alexis said through a wide smile.

“Not quite sure we can see any turtles here Al.” Joey said as he laughed to himself. “I heard you like The Little Mermaid. Maybe we can see Flounder or Sebastian.”

Alexis’ jaw went slack as she heard that and she looked at the older man wide eyed. “I could see Sebastian?!” She shrieked, making everyone’s head turn towards her and laugh.

“Maybe.” Louis said through a chuckle. “Why don’t we keep looking then?” He asked.

Alexis nodded furiously before putting the snorkel back in her mouth and scanning the ocean.

Louis smiled to himself  and put his own snorkel in his mouth before grabbing his daughter’s free hand and looking down into the water himself.

*~*

“Let’s go, lunch is out!” Harry called over the side of the boat.

Austin, Marcus and Joey all frantically swam to the boat as they’ve been starving for an hour but the water felt too good to get out and look for snacks.

“But papa I didn’t find Sebastian.” Alexis whined as her daddy began to swim with her towards the boat.

“Maybe after lunch your daddy can take you back out and you can look for him a little longer.” Harry said as he reached down to pick up his daughter and then help his husband onto the boat.

“Can you come with me?” Alexis asked her papa as he wrapped a towel around her.

Harry bit his lip and he looked up to Louis who was raising his eyebrows and smiling at him. “Maybe love.” He said quietly. “Why don’t we get some food first before those three animals eat it all.” Harry said through a chuckle as he picked up his daughter.

Louis followed his husband down to the lower level of the boat where his son was in Marcus’ lap while all three of his mates were stuffing their faces. “What are our options boys?” He asked as he walked over to the table to see what the on board cook had made for them.

All three of his mates started to talk but Louis couldn’t understand a single word any of them said because their mouths were so full.  So instead he just looked on the table and saw various options. There were chicken and beef skewers, caprese salad, cold pasta with shrimp and some other small finger foods with various breads, vegetables, and seafood on them.

Harry made a plate for Alexis before making one for himself and sitting down next to his husband. “Did you pack Cody anything to eat?” He asked Louis.

Louis snapped his fingers like he had just remembered something before nodding and getting up from his seat to get the food he packed for his son. “Ask him if he wants juice of milk.” He said as he walked over to the fridge.

Harry pat Cody’s leg to get his attention and when the 10 month’s old eyes met his he began to sign. _Do you want milk or juice?_ He asked.

It seemed as though Cody was thinking about it for a second before smiling to himself. _Juice please_. He signed happily.

“Juice.” Harry told his husband. “And do you have anything he can eat?”

Louis bit his lip as he poured the juice into the bottle and looked around for the pureed peas he brought. “I have peas.”

 _Do you want peas?_ Harry asked as he got his son’s attention again.

Cody furrowed his eyebrows before making a disgusted face and shaking his head quickly. _No no no._ He signed.

Harry chuckled to himself before turning again to look at the older lad. “That’s a no on the peas. Just bring the juice over and I’ll see if he wants any cheese or some cut up fish.” He said.

“You just had a conversation with your 10 month old son…” Joey said in disbelief.

Harry looked up from where he was getting some things together for Cody before nodding. “Yeah he’s starting to really pick up on his sign language.” He said.

Louis came back and took his son from Austin so the older lad could eat properly. He offered Cody his bottle and he quickly accepted it before resting against his daddy’s chest.

“Maybe I should do that with my boy.” Austin said before shoving his fork in his mouth.

“What? Sign language?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah.” Austin said with his mouth full. “I think it might be helpful. Like Cody is only 10 months old and he can tell you what he wants and doesn’t want, and that means less crying.”

“Yeah he’s a good baby.” Louis said through a soft smile before kissing his son’s blonde hair. “Except for when he’s shrieking like an animal.” He said as he poked Cody’s belly, making him giggle.

Joey, Marcus and Austin laughed to themselves because they had noticed that a little bit, but even when Cody did that they found it utterly adorable.

“Here babe.” Harry said as he passed his husband a plate of very finely cut of salmon, tomatoes and mozzarella.

“Can he eat this stuff?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah should be fine. I actually read that salmon is good for babies at this age and the tomatoes and mozzarella are soft enough.” Harry said as he shrugged and took a bite of his own food.

“You would be the guy to read baby books.” Joey scoffed.

Louis narrowed his eyes at his mate before patting his husband’s thigh. “Well I read them too, wanna comment on that?” He asked.

“I feel like I can’t say anything without you wanting to rip my head off.” Joey said before he took a bite of his food.

“Then stop saying stupid things.” Louis retorted back.

“Louis would you calm down?” Harry asked through a huff. “You’re creating problems that don’t exist.”

“Harold I’m defending your honor.”  Louis said as if it was the most important thing in the world.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly before returning to his food.

“Is your name really Harold?” Marcus asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“No.” Harry said through a chuckle. “He’s been calling me that since we started dating.”

“I like it.” Joey added in as he nodded to himself.

Louis smiled proudly to himself as Harry let out a quiet annoyed breath, never really liking the name his husband gave him six years ago. But by now he was used to it so it doesn’t even phase him when the older lad calls him that.

They all finished their lunches and to both Louis and Harry’s surprise Cody ended up eating everything they had put on the plate for him. And as soon as they were done Alexis dragged her daddies upstairs so she could go back into the water and finally find Sebastian.

“You going in babe?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows as he saw the older lad putting goggles and a snorkel on.

“Against my will, yes.” Harry mumbled as he checked over his daughter to make sure she was all set.

“Want me to come and protect you?” Louis asked through a chuckle.

“You have Cody, it’s fine.”

“He can come in too.” Louis said as he shifted his son on his chest. “He’s been in the sun all day I’m sure he’d like to cool off.”

Harry looked over at his son and bit his lip. _Want to go in the water?_ He asked before he pointed towards the ocean.

Cody looked between his papa and the water before nodding and patting his daddy’s chest to get his attention. _Go in._ He signed.

“That’s a yes.” Louis said happily.

Cody already had his life jacket on and Louis was just going to swim around with him so he looked to the younger lad expectantly, waiting for him to make the move to go in the water.

“Ready?” Harry asked Alexis even though it sounded more like he was asking himself.

As Alexis nodded Harry let out a deep breath before reluctantly and very slowly jumping into the water. His heart was racing because he was sure he was going to die but Harry opened his arms anyway for his daughter to jump into them. He kept thinking that if his four year old daughter could survive this so could he.

“Doing alright love?” Louis asked as he slowly worked his way into the water with Cody in his arms.

“Yeah…” Harry breathed out as Alexis gripped his hands and was already looking into the water.

“Babe really when you look down there you’ll forget about how nervous you are.” Louis said through a chuckle as he finally made his way into the water with his son.

Harry let out a deep breath and nodded to himself before putting his snorkel in his mouth and cautiously putting his head into the water.

He wasn’t actually expecting Louis to be right when he said that he wouldn’t be nervous. But as soon as he looked at the ocean floor and saw the whole other world he couldn’t help but relax.

Everything below him was so colorful and vibrant he wished he lived in a world like this. Except without the sharks of course.

“So?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows as his husband picked his head back up.

Harry just smiled to himself because of course Louis knew he would love it. It was even better than the glass bottom that was on the boat. So far every surprise his husband had was better than Harry could ever imagine. But apparently he had one more surprise and Harry had no clue what else Louis could have planned.

They swam around for a while as Marcus, Joey and Austin did jumping contests off the boat, making Alexis the judge even though she was too busy looking for Sebastian. When she did find Sebastian though both Louis and Harry were sure that their ears were ringing from how loud their daughter screamed. They couldn’t help but smile though because they were just happy to see her so excited.

Now that Alexis had actually found Sebastian she was able to properly judge Marcus, Austin and Joey’s jumping from the boat which Louis just had to join in on.

The four men threw comments back and forth on who was better but it was really Alexis who had the final say. And if one them started arguing as to how their jump was better the four year old didn’t even hesitate to show them herself what they did wrong by jumping from the boat and into the water, and of course into her daddy’s arms.

When it was time for them to start heading back Harry ushered everyone back on the boat and gave them all towels. He took off both Cody’s and Alexis’ life jackets since they weren’t going in the water anymore and everyone found a seat on the deck, happy to just relax for a little bit.

“What’re you doin babe?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows as he saw his husband looking around the bar.

“As odd as it sounds I’m in the mood for a beer.” Harry said as he pulled out a beer from the little fridge.

Louis raised his eyebrows at the younger lad and chuckled to himself before looking back at his son and putting more sunscreen on him.

“So what’s this other surprise you have then?” Harry asked as he took a seat next to his husband.

“This one is more for the boys but you might like it too.” Louis said through a small smile.

“You got us something?!” Joey asked excitedly.

Louis shrugged as he finished up with Cody and let the sleepy 10 month old rest against his chest. “Kinda.” He said through a chuckle. “I had Mr. Balducci set up some stuff for us to go fishing. He said he can take us to a place where you can catch some really cool fish.”

“Seriously?” Austin asked through a wide smile, him being the one who actually likes to fish for fun.

Louis nodded and explained that when they got to wherever Mr. Balducci was taking them they were going to get the fishing gear out and see what they could get. He was happy to see his mates so excited and even Harry said he wanted to try a bit since he’s never been fishing before. And with all of his surprises revealed and everyone happy about all of them he considered this day a very big success.

“H I’m gonna put him in one of the bedrooms to take a nap.” Louis said as he saw that his son passed out on his chest.

Harry took a sip of his beer before nodding and putting it down. “We should put Al down too.” He said as he stood up and walked over to his daughter who was in Marcus’ lap. “Sweetheart c’mon, nap time.” He said as he picked her up.

“Papa no.” Alexis whined.

“I didn’t ask love.” Harry said through a chuckle as he began to follow his husband to where the bedrooms were.

“Papa I having fun, I don’t want to.” Alexis said as she began to squirm in her father’s arms, trying to get out of his grasp.

“Al stop, you’re taking a nap whether you like it or not.” Harry said as he only tightened his grip on her and followed Louis into one of the bedrooms where a large queen size bed was.

Louis placed Cody in the bed and got him comfortable before kissing his head and turning to look at his crying daughter in his husband’s arms. “Alexis stop, you’re fine. You had a great day so don’t ruin it now just because you’re tired.”

“B-but I not t-tired.” Alexis cried as her papa laid her down next to her brother.

“I can tell you are from how you’re crying.” Louis said as his husband tried to get Alexis to stay still in the bed. “Just take a little nap love, and when you wake up we can have some more fun.” He said softly.

“P-promise?” Alexis hiccuped as she began to calm down.

“Of course sweetheart.” Harry said before he kissed her head. “Just a quick nap and when you wake up we’ll play some more.”

Alexis and nodded and not so surprisingly she closed her eyes and got comfortable in the bed. Louis and Harry chuckled to themselves before kissing both of their kids one more time and quietly heading out the door.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Louis said as he laughed to himself and began to walk down the narrow hallway.

Harry hummed his agreement before reaching forward and grabbing his husband’s hips. He spun him around in the cramped area and before Louis could even say anything he leaned down and pressed his lips to the older lad’s.

Louis was caught off guard but didn’t even waste a second before kissing his husband back and running his fingers through his hair. “What was that for?” He mumbled softly against Harry’s lips.

Harry chuckled to himself as he just barely pulled away and shrugged. “I dunno.” He said sheepishly.

Louis smiled to himself before he cupped his husband’s cheeks and brought him in for another kiss. He could feel Harry grinning against him and that only made his own smile grow as he slowly walked them forward, making the younger lad’s back hit the wall.

Harry let out a small breath through his nose, trying his hardest to calm down as he felt the older lad on him. But he just couldn’t. He couldn’t calm down as he leaned further down and deepened the kiss, making his lower gut erupt with those all too familiar sparks. His heart was pounding and with Louis mostly bare under him except for his swim trunks Harry was already getting more and more eager.

“Hey Lou we’re- Oh shit, I-I’m sorry.” Marcus rushed out as he stepped into the hallway, and as quickly as he walked in he ran out.

Louis and Harry broke apart startled as they heard the older lad and saw him with pink cheeks before rushing back out to the deck.

Louis let out a deep breath and groaned to himself as he rested his head against his husband’s chest, and he could still hear the younger lad’s heart pounding.

“So…” Harry breathed out. “Are we ‘stable’ yet?” He asked hopefully. “Because I really don’t know how much longer I’ll last.”

Louis nodded against Harry because just from kissing his husband he was getting worked up. It’s been just under a week since the younger lad showed up with the kids and Louis knew that day by day things were only getting better. And things are so much better that maybe when they get back to the hotel and the kids are fed and in bed they could actually do something besides snog.

“Thank God.” Harry said through a quiet chuckle. “I don’t think you understand how awful it’s been for me to see you shirtless everyday and not be able to do anything to you.”

Louis laughed to himself before he stood up on his toes and gently pressed his lips to the younger lad’s. “What, do you have a plan to do something to me?” He asked through a small smirk.

Harry ducked his head as a light blush made it’s way to his cheeks. “There may be something I wanted to try.”

Louis’ felt his jaw go slack as he heard his husband’s voice drop to a low rumble. “Oh yeah?” He asked shakily through a quiet breath. “And what are you gonna do?” He asked so quietly it almost came out as a whisper.

Harry smirked to himself as he saw that he got his husband all worked up. He began to lean in closer to him, close enough where Harry could feel the older lad’s breath mix with his. He stopped just a centimeter away from Louis and looked from his his lips and up to his eyes before shrugging. “I guess I have my own surprise for you then.”

Louis had to bite his lip to keep in a moan. Just from the way Harry was looking at him with his eyes five times darker than their usual shade of green, and the way his voice was coming out low and gravelly had him weak at the knees.

“You okay Lou?” Harry asked teasingly before pecking his husband’s lips and turning around to head towards the deck.

Louis stood their in a type of daze as he brought his hand up to his mouth and brushed his fingertips over his lips. And sure enough even when Harry was out of the hallway and he was somewhat able to get control over his breathing Louis could still feel the sparks on his lips.

*~*

“Hey Lou why aren’t you with loverboy?” Joey asked as he opened the door and saw his best mate.

“He’s on the phone with Niall. They’re talking about the cafe or something.” Louis said as he walked into the room and threw himself down on the couch.

“Kids in bed?” Austin asked as he kept his eyes on the tv, trying his hardest to get the ball back from Marcus.

“Yeah.” Louis said as he watched his best mates try really hard at fifa but were failing. “Where did you get fifa?” He asked.

“We asked the hotel for the console and game.” Marcus muttered as he slammed his fingers on his controller.

Louis watched his mates’ avatars move around the screen and the longer he watched the more painful it was for him. “You guys suck at this.”

Both Austin and Marcus abruptly turned to face their best mate and narrow their eyes at him. “You think you can do better?” Marcus asked with raised eyebrows.

“Mate my 10 month old son could do better.” Louis scoffed as he picked up a controller.

And to everyone’s surprise except for Louis he was able to easily crush his three mates within a matter of minutes. Austin, Marcus and Joey were all on one team while he was on his own and even still he won every game.

“Better on the virtual pitch and the real pitch.” Louis said through a smirk after winning his fourth game.

Joey scoffed as he threw his controller on the floor. “Whatever.” He mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

Louis chuckled to himself as he stretched his legs out.

“Shouldn’t you be heading out anyway?” Joey asked. “You’ve been here for over an hour and I’m sure Harry is missing you.” He teased.

Louis shrugged as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “He said he’d text me when he got off the phone with Niall.” He said as he saw that he didn’t have any messages.

“Alright fine.” Joey huffed. “Maybe I should just be brutally honest with you and say that I said that just so you would leave so we can all have a break from your winning.” He said through a chuckle.

Louis raised his eyebrows and laughed to himself as he put his hands up in defeat. “Well at least I know who my real friends are.” He said jokingly before getting off the couch.

“Love you!” Joey called after his best mate, making Marcus and Austin laugh next to him.

Louis shook his head as he walked towards the door and chuckled to himself as flipped his mates the bird. “See you for breakfast.” He said through a small smile before heading out the door.

Louis walked right next door to his room and opened the door, only to see Harry pacing the floor with his cell phone clutched in his hand and his fingers running through his hair frustratedly.

He walked up quietly to him so he wouldn’t startle the younger lad and placed a gentle hand on his back. “You okay?” He asked.

Harry let out a deep breath and nodded, offering his husband a small smile as he tried to listen to Niall on the other line.

“Anything I can do to help?” Louis asked, seeing that Harry was without a doubt stressed over the cafe.

Harry covered the microphone of his cell with his hand before nodding. “Yeah actually. If you go on my laptop there’s a page open that shows job listings and I posted one for a manager. Could you delete the post? I guess Niall found someone and I don’t want more people calling.”

Louis nodded and pecked his husband’s lips before going to find his laptop.

Harry smiled at the older lad before returning to try to listen to Niall. It was hard for Niall being at the cafe by himself as he wasn’t used to the business aspect of it because Harry always took care of that. But now they were trying to do it on the phone and if possible Niall was even more confused than before, only making Harry frustrated. It was okay though because with Louis helping him with the online ad it was just one less thing he had to do.

Louis brought Harry’s laptop into the living room and sat down on the couch, trying to find whatever page the younger lad was talking about. He could hear his husband talking with Niall a bit annoyed so that only made him want to do this right so he wouldn’t upset Harry even more.

Thankfully enough after 20 minutes of him trying to figure out how the website worked Louis was able to delete the ad. Harry was off the phone and Louis got off the couch to see where he went. But to his surprise Louis found his husband staring at the ceiling in the middle of their bed with just his briefs on.

“Is this the surprise you were talking about earlier?” Louis asked through a chuckle as he climbed on the bed.

Harry smiled to himself as he felt his husband cuddle into his side. “No but it does involve us and this bed.” He said as he rubbed his hand up and down Louis’ back.

“Can I at least have a hint?” Louis mumbled into Harry’s neck.

Harry pursed his lips and tilted his head to look down at his husband. “Did you pack any suspenders?” He asked.

Louis picked his head off of Harry’s shoulder and looked at him quizzically before slowly nodding. “Yeah I brought two or three pairs I think.”

“Good.” Harry said before he pecked a confused Louis’ lips.

“That’s all I get?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows. “Just ‘did you pack suspenders?’.”He mocked in Harry’s voice.

Harry hummed to himself as he pulled Louis closer to his side and kissed his hair. “Yeah, but trust me you’ll love it.” He said. “Maybe you’ll hate it, or maybe you’ll love it and hate at the same time. Who knows.” He said with a shrug.

Louis looked at Harry with such a perplexed face that the younger lad couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t even know what just came out of your mouth.” Louis said, extremely confused at this point.

“Just wait.” Harry said through a small smirk.

“Tell me that by the end of this I’ll at least get some?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows. “We haven’t had sex in over a month and half and my right hand isn’t doing it for me anymore.” He said completely serious.

Harry let out a loud laugh and slapped a hand over his mouth to try to muffle some of the noise. He can’t remember the last time his husband sounded like such a horny teenager. “Yes love you’ll be getting some.” He said in between his laughter.

Louis high fived himself before hopping off the bed and pulling his shirt off.

“Not right now!” Harry said, laughing even harder than before as he saw his husband frantically pulling his clothes off.

“What?” Louis whined as his pants were halfway down his legs.

“I’m too tired.” Harry said as he got under the covers. “Tomorrow we can. You know it’s our second anniversary and all.” He said, not so subtly reminding Louis.

Louis scoffed. “Did you think I forgot?” He asked as he kicked his pants off his ankles. “Please babe I already made plans for us.” He said, proud of himself.

“Oh yeah?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows. “Are we doing something after your game?”

“Yup.” Louis said as he popped the ‘p’. “We’re gonna get dressed all fancy and everything.” He said as he climbed back into bed and got under the covers.

“I didn’t bring a suit though.” Harry said as he reached over to the bedside table to turn the light off.

“Does this mean I get to spoil you with a new Italian suit and dress shoes?” Louis asked as his husband came back over to him.

“Is what we’re doing really that fancy where I need a suit?”

“Yes.” Louis said as he wrapped an arm around the younger lad’s waist and pulled him into his chest. “Don’t ruin my plan.” He mumbled into his bare back.

“Fine.” Harry said as he let out a quiet breath and rested his arm over Louis’ that was around him. “We can go before you’re game then.”

Louis hummed to himself and kissed right between his husband’s shoulder blades before closing his eyes. Harry pressed into his chest as he wrapped his arm tighter around him and begin to trace invisible lines up and down his stomach.

“I love you.” Louis whispered into the younger lad’s back.

Harry smiled softly to himself as he placed his hand over Louis’ and brought their hands up to kiss Louis’ gently. “I love you too.” He said quietly.

*~*

“Harry you ready?” Louis asked as he made the final touches on his hair.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he pushed the bathroom door open and stepped into the bedroom for Louis to see him in his fancy new Italian suit.

As Louis saw his husband come out of the bathroom a slow wide smile came across his face. He felt his heart jump but then start to steadily pound as he reminded himself that this was the man he was able to have for the rest of his life.

“What do you think?” Harry asked through a small blush.

“I think we better get out of here before my husband shows up.” Louis said through a smirk as he walked towards the younger lad and looked him up and down.

At that Harry only blushed more as his husband took his hand and began to spin him around to get a full view of him. He was wearing a grey suit, grey waist coat, purple button down, violet plaid bowtie and slick black Italian shoes.

“You look incredible.” Louis breathed out through a soft smile.

Harry ducked his head as his husband was unable to take his eyes off him. Then again he felt the same way with how Louis was dressed. The older lad had on a grey suit, light blue button down with a white collar, blue tie and black shoes.

“As do you.” Harry said through his own grin as he grabbed Louis’ waist and pulled him into his chest.

Louis chuckled to himself as he brought his hand up to the back of the younger lad’s head and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. “I even have on some red suspenders under here.” He said as he pulled back his suit jacket.

“Good, they’ll come in handy later.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“I’m honestly a little scared here babe.” Louis said as he took his husband’s hand and led him towards the door.

Harry hummed to himself as he squeezed Louis’ hand and followed the older lad out into the hallway. “You should be.” He said quietly.

Louis nearly choked on his breath as he heard that. He really had no idea what Harry could possibly be planning and he didn’t know how long he could last without knowing.

The pair stopped next door at Joey, Marcus’ and Austin’s room to say bye to the kids. Alexis had told them that they both looked very pretty and to have fun but be home before bedtime.

“I don’t think that’s gonna happen sweetheart, but we can call you before you go to bed.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Okay.” Alexis huffed as she hugged her papa and daddy one more time.

Louis kissed her head one more time before turning to his son in Marcus’ arms. _Can I have a kiss?_ He asked with a small smile.

Cody giggled to himself before reaching for his daddy and giving him a big kiss. _Daddy go bye bye?_ He asked sadly.

Louis let out a quiet breath before nodding, making tears form in Cody’s eyes. He kissed his son’s blonde hair and hugged him close to his chest before kissing his chubby little cheek one more time.

Harry bit his lip because he always hated this part. Even if he and Louis were just going out for the night he hated saying goodbye to his kids. He tapped Cody’s leg to get his attention and when the 10 month old looked at him he had soft tears rolling down his cheeks.

 _We’ll be back soon buddy. Papa and daddy love you very much._ He signed slowly.

“Papa.” Cody cried as he reached for his father from his daddy’s arms.

Harry immediately took his son into his arms and kissed his head repeatedly. He could feel Cody trying to wrap his little arms around his neck and that only made him hug his little boy tighter.

“We need to go.” Louis whispered sadly to the younger lad.

Harry let out a deep breath and nodded as he tried to pry Cody’s arms off of his neck. But as soon as he started doing that the 10 month old started shaking his head and signing ‘no’ over and over again.

“Just take him.” Harry said quietly to Marcus.

Marcus nodded and took the crying 10 month old from the younger lad, only making Cody cry more as he saw his daddies wave goodbye. He hiccuped as he waved back and tucked his head into Marcus’ neck.

Louis and Harry said goodbye one more time to the lads and Alexis before finally heading out the door.

“Breaks my heart every time.” Harry mumbled as they made their way to the elevator.

Louis let out a quiet breath and nodded as he slipped his hand into the younger lad’s. “They’ll be alright.” He said softly. “Al is used to it by now and Cody will forget we even exist in 20 minutes with the boys entertaining him.”

“What about me? How am I supposed to deal with this?” Harry asked through a small pout.

“Well I’m hoping that I can take your mind off of them for a little bit.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself.

“Maybe.” Harry mumbled as they walked into the elevator. “Where are we going?” He asked.

“Love you should know at this point that I’m not going to just simply tell you what I’m planning.” Louis said through a small smirk.

“Alright well are we walking there or are we driving?” Harry asked.

“Driving.” Louis said as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. “I even got a nice fancy car just for you.” He said before pecking his husband’s lips and tugging on his hand to lead him to the lobby.

The pair walked out of the hotel hand in hand and right outside there was a sleek black car waiting for them. Louis opened the door for his husband and then climbed in after him. He already told the driver where they were going when he ordered the car so as soon as they were in the car took off.

“You’re being quite clingy.” Harry said through a chuckle as Louis sat in the middle seat and wrapped an arm around his waist. “And you haven’t even had anything to drink.”

“Just like being close to you.” Louis mumbled into his husband’s shoulder.

Harry smiled to himself as he bent his head and kissed the older lad’s hair. “You’re cute.” He muttered.

“Stop it. Now.” Louis said sternly as he cuddled closer to Harry.

Harry could only grin more to himself before planting a big kiss on Louis’ cheek, making his husband squirm away and giggle to himself.

The rest of the ride was spent with Louis pressed up against the door and laughing as Harry tried to give him sloppy kisses all over his face while at the same time trying to tickle him. Harry was happy that there was a divider between them and the driver because he was sure that whoever was operating the car wouldn’t be so pleased to see them snogging in the back seat like a pair of love struck teenagers that just learned what kissing was.

They did break apart eventually because the car had stopped but even after it was parked for about five minutes they still hadn’t released each other.

Louis was the first one to really pull away, knowing that if they kept this up they’d be late. So they checked over each other's outfits and made sure everything was in order before finally exiting the car.

“What is it with you and boats this week?” Harry asked through a chuckle as he saw that his husband was leading him to a lit up yatch.

“I thought it would be beautiful and romantic to take a tour of the lit up canals, sorry.” Louis said jokingly as he smiled at the younger lad.

“Is that what we’re doing then?” Harry asked through a wide grin as Louis pulled out two tickets from the inside of his jacket pocket.

“Yeah, thought you’d like it.” Louis said through a soft smile. “Plus I just wanted to see you in a suit.” He said as he sent a wink to his husband.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly as Louis passed their tickets to a man that was waiting at the entrance of the boat. “How many people are gonna be on this thing?” He asked.

“Um maybe 30 or so.” Louis said as he slipped his hand into the younger lad’s and led him inside. “Don’t worry we’ll have our own table and everything so we’ll still have our alone time.” He said through a chuckle.

“Oh good that’s what I was really worried about.” Harry said teasingly.

“What you don’t want to spend time with me?” Louis asked as they walked through the luxurious boat and made their way to the dining area.

“You know I was really hoping to meet some fit Italian guy tonight. You just had to ruin it.” Harry said, trying to be serious.

“Well.” Louis huffed as he put his free hand over his chest. “I guess I’ll just go back to the hotel with the kids and stay in the lads’ room while you shag some other guy.”

Harry chuckled to himself as they walked into the dining room which was about half full with other couples and people sitting at tables. The room was dim lit and there were windows that wrapped all along the room, giving you the perfect view of the surrounding lit up buildings and their reflection on the water.

“You know you’re the only guy for me.” Harry said through a soft smile as he squeezed his husband’s hand softly.

“Do I though?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows and a grin playing at his lips.

“It’s our second wedding anniversary, I’d like to think that at this point you’d know that.” Harry said as he chuckled to himself.

Louis hummed to himself as he stopped at a table for two and pulled out Harry’s chair for him. He made sure the younger lad was comfortable before taking his own seat across from him.

“How funny is that?” Louis asked as he placed his napkin in his lap.

“What’s funny?” Harry asked confused.

“That it’s our second wedding anniversary.” Louis said as he shrugged. “I mean we’re 24 and 22 and we’re married and we have two kids. We have the life that most people don’t have until their 30’s.”

“So…?” Harry asked, still confused.

“I just think it’s funny how ahead of the game we are. We’re like the hipsters of families!” Louis said as he laughed to himself.

Harry looked at his husband blankly for a second before shaking his head. “Please don’t ever say that again.” He said through a chuckle. “I would expect me to say something like that but you… C’mon Louis.”

“I know that was embarrassingly bad.” Louis said as he covered his red face with his hands. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I should just leave and let you find someone better than me.”

“Please.” Harry hummed as he chuckled at his embarrassed husband.

Louis looked at the younger lad shocked for a second before laughing to himself as he saw him shaking his head and looking at him fondly. “No I love you too much, I’m not gonna let you get away that easily.” He said as he tapped Harry’s shoe with his.

“Dammit.” Harry muttered to himself through a small chuckle.

Louis rolled his eyes as he tangled his legs with Harry’s under the table. “So enough of the funny business.” He said hesitantly. “I wanted to talk to you about some stuff.”

Harry’s face turned serious as he nodded, knowing that this conversation was coming. He was actually grateful Louis had brought it up because he’s been wanting to talk about this too.

Louis bit the inside of his cheek and played with his fingers for a second before letting out a deep breath. “What are we gonna do to make sure this doesn’t happen again?” He asked quietly. “Cause Harry I can’t… I don’t know what I’ll do if we ever get to the point where we were again.”

“I know.” Harry breathed out as he combed his fingers through his hair. “Ni hired a manager so it should calm down a bit.”

“Yeah but will you?” Louis asked softly. “And I’m not blaming you or turning this on you, I just want to make sure that we’re on the same page.” He said quickly.

“It’s okay Louis, I know.” Harry said, trying to calm the older lad down. “And I’m working on a schedule with Niall right now so we can shift our times between the cafe. I’ll be home at 2 pm everyday and I’ll only be getting up at 5:30 am every other day.”

“Really?” Louis asked hopefully.

“Really.” Harry said with a small smile as he nodded to himself. “Ni or our new manager is gonna close up and in the mornings I don’t go in one of the other cooks will to prep for breakfast and make the pastries.”

Louis grinned happily to himself, more than relieved that Harry already figured this out with Niall.

“I wanted to talk to you about something too.” Harry said quietly, gaining the older lad’s attention.

“Yeah, okay.” Louis said as he nodded.

Harry bit his lip and leaned his arms on the table before looking back up at his husband nervously. “So I know when you fight with people it’s a habit of yours to interrupt and kind of disregard anything the other person is saying… But it just really hurts when you do that.” He said quietly. “It’s like you don’t care about what I have to say.”

Louis nodded and bit the inside of his cheek. He knows that that’s been one of his worst habits, ever since he was a kid he’s been like that. But he had no idea that when he interrupted Harry he made the younger lad feel that way. “Harry, I’m sorry.” He said, not quite meeting his husband’s eye.

“I’m not trying to make you feel bad or anything. We both just have things we need to work on.” Harry said as he reached across the table and placed his hand over Louis’.

“Yeah I know.” Louis breathed out. “I’ll work on it, I promise.”

Harry nodded, offering his husband a small smile before squeezing his hand. “Well now that that’s all settled.” He said through a chuckle.

“I’m sorry.” Louis said through his own small laugh as he waved his hand that wasn’t occupied with Harry’s. “I’ve just been wanting to talk about that and get it cleared up.”

Harry smiled to himself as he saw Louis duck his head in slight embarrassment. A moment later a voice came over the loudspeaker of the boat, telling them that they were going to set off on the water soon. And not even a second passed before a waiter came to their table and asked for what they wanted to drink. Louis looked to Harry and asked if he wanted a bottle of wine, the younger lad nodding happily. He was grateful that he didn’t have another game until the day after tomorrow so it wouldn’t be a problem if he had a glass or two.

“So what’s the plan for the next couple days?” Harry asked as the waiter walked away.

“We’re here for three more days before flying to Rome and then staying there for three days. And I have a game in two days.” Louis explained easily. “I think I have an interview with the lads on the last day we’re here though.”

“Ugh why did I ever marry a famous footie player?” Harry asked in a fake huff of annoyance. “I have to follow you around through Milan and Rome… Such an inconvenience.”

Louis chuckled to himself as he shook his head and nudged Harry’s foot with his own. “I know poor you. Sitting by the beach all day, going on fancy boats and having elegant meals.”

Harry shrugged to himself as his smile only grew. “The things I’m willing to do for you.” He said dramatically, making his husband laugh. “But really I do love all of this, it’s amazing.” Harry said softly as he looked around the beautifully decorated dining room and the lit buildings that were seen from the windows.

“Well I’m glad you like it.” Louis said gently as he squeezed his husband’s hand. “I love having you guys here, it’s so much better than last time you have no idea.”

“I think I have a clue of how hard it was when you were France.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis shook his head and bit his lip as if he was embarrassed about something. “I literally cried every night after I hung up with you guys on the computer. Seriously ask Marcus, I was a right mess.”

“Aw Lou.” Harry said sadly, he couldn’t help but laugh a little bit though. “Every time you travel then we’ll come with you.” He said as he rubbed his thumb softly over his husband’s skin.

“H you can’t do that.” Louis said through a chuckle. “Al starts school in the fall and Cody can’t miss appointments that much. Trust me I want you to, I really really do, but I can’t have you guys put your lives on hold for me.”

Harry let out a quiet breath and nodded before sitting back in his seat. “Do you even know where else you’ll have to travel, or when?” He asked a bit scared for the answer, not wanting to hear that Louis would be leaving again soon.

“I have no idea, I don’t think any time soon.” Louis said as he shook his head, and there was no way he could miss the immediate smile that found it’s way to Harry’s face.

A moment later two wine glasses were set in front of them before the waiter poured their wine, and asked for their food orders. The pair hadn’t even looked at the menu yet so they asked for another five minutes or so, and their waiter happily nodded before walking away.

“Why are there no prices?” Harry asked as he furrowed his eyebrows at the menu.

“Everything comes with the ticket.” Louis said as he pulled his glasses out of the inside of his jacket pocket and put them on. “So I say we get what seems like the most expensive dishes and share.” He said through a chuckle.

“If only they had those egg rolls you really like. We could’ve ordered a bunch and brought them back to the hotel.” Harry said as he picked up his wine and took a sip.

“Don’t put those kind of ideas in my head Harold.” Louis mumbled as he kept his eyes on his menu.

Harry laughed to himself as he put his wine glass down and decided what he wanted for an appetizer and main course. So when the waiter came back both he and Louis ordered their food, the older lad wanting an appetizer as well. Harry knew that by the end of the night he would gain at least five pounds but what would it hurt to add a little bit more flub to his already chubby belly.

“Can we talk about how you got even more fit than you already were and I got fat?” Harry asked as he looked down at his stomach that was coming over his belt.

Louis sputtered his wine for a second before covering his mouth and coughing, not quite sure where that sudden comment came from. “You are not fat.” He said seriously once he regained his composure.

“Louis I gained 10 pounds over the past month… Did you seriously not notice?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

“No.” Louis said without hesitance as he shook his head once.

“I did.” Harry mumbled as he looked down at his belly. “You and the other boys are so fit and I’m like gross.”

“Babe we’re professional footie players… You can’t compare yourself to us and to be honest I love your body.” Louis said almost sternly as he couldn’t believe that Harry really thought this way about himself. “Just this morning I was watching you change and I hate to admit it but I’m pretty sure I drooled on my shirt.”

“No you didn’t.” Harry said through the tiniest smile and smallest blush.

“Want me to show you my shirt when we get back to the hotel?” Louis asked completely serious. “I‘m pretty sure there’s still a wet spot on it. I had to change my shirt Harry… Surprised I didn’t have to change my pants.”

“Now you’re just being ridiculous.” Harry said as he shook his head.

“You’re ridiculous.” Louis scoffed. “If you really think for one second that you’re fat and that you’re not the fittest man in this room then you officially took over my title of the crazy one in this relationship.” He said in total seriousness, without a hint of laughter in his voice.

“I sound like a whiney pregnant person I’m sorry.” Harry said as he ran his hand over his face.

Louis shook his head as he reached for Harry’s hand on the table and gave it a light squeeze. “Don’t be.” He said softly. “I never want to hear you say that stuff again cause it’s not true.”

Harry let out a quiet breath and nodded, feeling a bit better about it. He doesn’t know why he felt like he was getting fat. Maybe it did have something to do with all of the muscular and extremely fit guys that he’s been surrounded by for the past week. But with how Louis was talking to him and how serious he was Harry knew that he really was worrying over nothing.

“Do I need to put on 20 pounds to make you feel better? Cause I really don’t mind eating more if it means it’ll make you happy.” Louis said through a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

“No.” Harry said immediately. “I don’t want you letting go of what your sporting under there.” He said as he gestured to his husband’s shirt.

Louis chuckled to himself and blushed slightly just as their waiter placed their appetizers on the table.

The pair immediately dug in, Louis even pulled off his suit jacket because he couldn’t have it restricting him. He needed to be able to reach across the table and not have to worry about the stiff jacket limiting his movements.

“Did I tell you how much I love that suit on you?” Harry asked with his mouth full.

Louis nodded as he couldn’t talk. He was too consumed with how amazing these crab cakes were and how he had so much in his mouth that he was sure he looked like a chipmunk.

Harry looked at his husband and he had to remind himself to get Louis to wear this outfit again. He loved his blue shirt and dark blue tie, making his eyes seem that much brighter, and the white collar was so different from anything else Louis had. But what really got Harry were the red suspenders that brought the entire outfit together.

“Stop staring and eat before I take your half.” Louis mumbled as he picked up another crab cake.

Harry chuckled a nodded to himself before loading up his plate with their appetizers and digging in.

The pair chatted in between bites and the whole dining room was filled with soft music playing in the background and everyone else’s chatter around them. It wasn’t loud though and Harry appreciated that he was able to not have to scream at his husband from across the table with so many people in the room. He also loved the amount of people that were on the boat because he and Louis were having too much fun creating backgrounds and stories for the other couples sitting near them. Even when their main courses came they still didn’t stop the game. Louis would point to a couple and Harry only had to look at them for a second before coming up with a crazy story of how they met and why they’re here in Italy and on this boat. For some reason it always ended in the couple being spies and that there was some crazy evil man on the boat trying to take over the world.

“Ugh why did I marry a loon?” Louis asked through a chuckled as he rubbed a hand over his face.

“Like you can do any better.” Harry scoffed.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly before stretching and letting his meal settle in his stomach. “Wanna take a walk out on the deck with me?” He asked, feeling like if he kept sitting he would just feel more and more like a potato.

“Sure.” Harry said through a small smile.

Louis grinned back at his husband before standing up from his seat and offering the younger lad his hand. Harry took it happily and let Louis lead him through the dining room and outside to the lit up deck with only a few other people out there. There was even a dancefloor with some patrons slow dancing to the music that was playing inside but out here the music was louder.

“Wow…” Harry breathed out as he looked out on the water and saw the beautifully lit up buildings.

“This is awesome.” Louis said through a wide smile as he pulled his husband towards the railing of the boat to get a better view of the water.

Harry placed his hands on the cool metal railing and let the warm summer breeze softly rush by him. He felt Louis wrap his arms around his waist and kiss his neck softly before moving over to his side, still keeping a firm hand on his waist.

“It’s so beautiful here.” Louis said quietly as the boat slowly moved on the water, the old lit up buildings passing them by as they went along.

The buildings were white and red, some of them even a soft brown or made of brick. They had a rustic look to them with their small windows and little balconies that overlooked the water. It reminded Harry a lot of their loft back home with their own balcony that overlooked the river that you would cross to get into the city. But here every building was like this. They were all beautiful and gave off the feeling of complete calm just from looking at them.

“Excuse me?”

Harry turned around and saw his husband pat someone on the shoulder before gesturing to him and handing the older man his phone. A moment later Louis came over to him beaming and wrapped an arm around his waist before pulling him into his side.

At this point Harry knew that they were taking a picture and he chuckled to himself before turning to look at the guy who had Louis’ phone and smiling.

There were a few flashes and after about maybe three or four pictures the gentlemen gave Louis his phone back.

“Shit we’re cute.” Louis said as he laughed to himself and showed Harry the picture.

He looked at the phone and saw that Louis was smiling brightly and he was looking down at his husband with a soft grin, their arms wrapped each other’s waist. The lit up houses in the background and the reflection of the water, as well as the little white lights that were strung above them, seemingly a picture perfect moment.

**@Louis_Tomlinson: After being married for two years and together for six I don’t know how he isn’t sick of me yet . x**

Louis quickly posted it with the picture and shoved his phone back in his pocket before looking back at the younger lad and smiling to himself as he saw him looking out on the water.

Harry could feel Louis squeeze his side and it wasn’t even a second later when he felt the older lad slip his smaller hand in his much larger one, pulling him gently away from the railing.

“What’re you doing?” He asked confused.

Louis didn’t even say anything before nodding to the dancefloor and smiling at the younger lad. “Care to dance with me Mr. Tomlinson?” He asked softly.

Harry blushed lightly to himself before squeezing Louis’ hand and following him to the dancefloor. He felt the older lad pull him into his chest and wrap an arm around his waist before slowly moving them to the soft music. Harry placed his free hand on his husband’s shoulder right on top of his suspenders and if possible pulled him that much closer to his chest.

“We haven’t been able to do this in so long.” Louis mumbled as he rested his head on the younger lad’s shoulder.

“What? Dance?” Harry asked through a small chuckle.

Louis smiled to himself as he moved them around the dancefloor and picked his head up to look at his husband. “I mean like go out and not be interrupted. It’s just you and me. No one is asking for a picture or an autograph… Feels like the old days.” He said through a soft grin.

Harry smiled back down at the older lad before kissing him gently and pulling away slowly. He remembers the days when he and Louis were able to go out and Louis wasn’t anything more than just an average high school student. When they could go out in public together, on a date and not be bombarded by paps or fans, all of them itching for just a little bit of Louis’ attention. And here in Italy it was just like that. Harry almost forgot how nice it was to go out with his husband and not have to share him with everyone else.

“It feels like it was forever ago.” Harry said quietly. “I remember the first time you got asked for an autograph.” He said through a chuckle. “That was the same day we went to the doctor for the first time and looked for a flat.”

Louis smiled to himself at the memory of getting the first picture ever of his little girl. The small grey dot in the corner of the ultrasound that stole his heart as soon as he saw it. He still has the black and white picture in a scrapbook along with all of the other ultrasounds he has of Alexis and Cody. Louis also made sure to keep the quiet recording of the first time he heard his babygirl’s heartbeat, it being saved on his phone and on his computer, never wanting to lose it.

“I remember that article coming out about us and how not only was I gay but I was expecting a baby.” Louis said through a chuckle. “I think I woke you up at 7 in the morning by accidentally screaming profanities.”

Harry laughed to himself as he remembered being woken by Louis yelling from the living room. “How did you even find out about the article? It was online wasn’t it?” He asked as the older lad twirled him to the music, only to pull him back into his chest.

“Jake called me I think.” Louis said, trying his best to remember what happened almost four years ago. “Yeah I was a right mess.”

“You passed out when I told you I was pregnant.” Harry said randomly but he was laughing about it like it was the funniest thing he’s heard in a week.

Louis rolled his eyes as he swayed them back and forth to the music. “Sorry if I freaked out about becoming a dad at 19, how terrible of me.” He said sarcastically through a smile.

“Babe it’s not terrible.... Just hilarious.” Harry said as he tried to quiet his laughter. “But look at us now. 22 and 24, married for two years and we have the cutest kids the world has ever seen.” He said softly.

“I know I love those little monsters.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle. “Poor Al has been stuck with boys all week, even more than she’s used to.”

“I dunno I think she likes the attention the lads give her.” Harry said with a small shrug. “When we get back next week though I know she’ll be in desperate need of some girl time with her aunties.”

Louis nodded his agreement as he heard a faster paced song come on but it was still slow enough where he could keep Harry pressed against his chest. “Have you talked to any of them? I’ve only really talked to Zayn and my mum.”

“Yeah I talked to Gem a bit and I asked how Perrie is doing with the pregnancy.” Harry said as Louis began to move them around the dancefloor a bit faster. “Why haven’t you talked to Li and Niall?”

“I dunno I think they’re pissed at me.” Louis said quietly. “You know how Zayn said that the media was freaking out about the whole Jake thing and I don’t know if they actually believe me.”

Harry looked down at his husband with furrowed eyebrows and shook his head. “Have you tried talking to them?” He asked, and when Louis didn’t respond he took that as a no. “Babe you know Liam is constantly busy with his whole learning to be a doctor thing and Ni is at the cafe all the time. I’m sure they don’t even have time to be mad at you, don’t think that.”

Louis let out a quiet breath and nodded. “I’ll try and call them tomorrow then.”

Harry offered the older lad a small smile before leaning down and pecking his lips quickly. “Don’t over think it.” He said gently. “I know you’re thinking about what it’s gonna be like when we get home, but what we’re gonna do is just get back to our routine and that’s it. Maybe you can do a single interview and just clear some things up.” Harry suggested.

“This never should have happened.” Louis breathed out as he rested his head on the younger lad’s chest.

“I know love.” Harry said quietly as he kissed Louis’ head and pulled him closer to his chest. “We’ll figure it out.”

Louis nodded as he felt Harry’s breath on his neck and his lips graze his ear. With the younger lad he knew that they could do this. That they could get through whatever the media threw at them. “We always do.”

*~*

“Should we get the kids?” Harry asked as they walked hand in hand down the hotel hallway.

“Nah, I asked the lads to keep them for the night.” Louis said as he pulled out his keycard from his pants pocket.

“What? Why?” Harry asked confused as they stopped at their door.

Louis smirked to himself before pushing the door open, grabbing Harry by his waist and pulling him into the room before crashing their lips together. “So we can do this.” He mumbled against the younger lad.

Harry was caught a bit off guard by Louis’ sudden eagerness but he would be lying if he said that he hasn’t been looking forward to this all night. He kissed his husband back feverishly as Louis pulled him into their bedroom. Already Harry could feel that unavoidable spark erupt in his lower gut just at Louis began pulling off his suit jacket and then pushing Harry onto the bed. He bounced slightly on the bed as Louis stood over him and pulled off his own jacket and loosened his tie.

“Been waiting to do this all night.” Louis mumbled as he crawled over his husband and attached his lips to his neck.

**\-----SMUT-----**

Even without any light in the room Harry could see how dark Louis’ eyes were. Instead of their natural cerulean blue they were blown out and full of want as he lowered himself on top of him. Harry moaned as the older lad sucked at his neck, no doubt that Louis could feel his heart rate on his pulse point spike just from how he was kissing him.

Harry gripped at Louis’ hips and pulled him impossibly closer to him as the older kissed up his neck and jaw, working his tie off from around his neck. Louis threw his tie to the side before pulling Harry’s bowtie off and unbuttoning his top buttons to get better access to his neck.

Louis was taking full control as he worked both of their shirts off but Harry has been dying to try something. So as soon as they were both left in their pants and Louis’ suspenders were hanging by his thighs Harry gripped his husband tightly before rolling them over, making himself in charge of the older lad.

Louis was breathing heavily as if he hasn’t been able to catch his breath in hours, maybe because he was too busy kissing every square inch of Harry’s bare skin. “W-what are you doing?” He stuttered out as normally he was the one on top.

Harry ignored the older lad as he moved his hand over Louis’ toned chest and started kissing down his stomach. This is what he’s been aching for. To touch and feel his husband underneath him as his body felt like it was going to explode any second. Harry was already hard and they’ve barely done anything but just having his husband moaning underneath him was enough to push him over the edge.

He worked his way back up Louis’ body, kissing over his heated skin before finally connecting their lips forcefully. Harry felt Louis moan below him and run his fingers through his curly hair, pulling him down that much closer.  Louis backed away, only for a second so he could move his lips down Harry’s jaw and neck. Harry sucked in a deep breath as he felt Louis move under him, making his hard press against the older lad’s thigh.

Harry could already feel sweat forming on his forehead and he knew they both had too many clothes on. He moved his hands from Louis’ sides, down to his suspender clips and undoing them from his pants. Once they were off he only wanted to go through with his plan more. Harry connected his lips to Louis’ again and immediately licked at his bottom lip, asking for an entranced which was granted within a second from the older lad. Louis hummed against him and began moving under his husband, trying to get some type of pressure off his painful hard.

“H-H what-” Louis tried stuttering out as he felt something being wrapped around his wrist. Louis looked to see what Harry was doing and his eyes grew wide as he saw his husband tying him to the bedpost with the suspenders he was wearing tonight.

Harry was breathing heavily and he could barely see straight from everything he was feeling but he noticed Louis looking at him even more hungrily. “Y-you wouldn’t let me touch you for over a m-month.” He breathed out as he finished tying one of Louis’ wrists to the bed post. “Now you can’t touch me.”

Louis looked at the younger lad in shock as he bit his lip and tried to suppress a moan. Harry moved to the other side of him and grabbed another pair of suspenders that he placed on the bedside table earlier in the day before he began tying Louis’ other wrist.

“Fuck Harry.” Louis groaned as he threw his head back against the pillow. “This is l-like some 50 Shades of Grey shit.” He mumbled as he felt the younger lad move on top of him.

As soon as Harry finished tying the other one he smirked to himself as he saw his husband sprawled out on the bed, completely vulnerable. “Want me to blindfold you too?” He asked, making another quiet moan escape Louis.

Harry chuckled to himself before finally closing the distance between them and connecting their lips. He could feel Louis try to move his arms to grab him but couldn’t, making a frustrated groan come from the older lad as he tried to deepen the kiss. Harry could tell Louis was getting annoyed with how he couldn't touch him, only making Harry roam his hands on up and down his husband’s sides more.

Louis’ skin under his fingertips was heated and as he felt the older lad get more and more desperate he smirked into the kiss. They were breathing heavily against each other’s mouths, trying desperately to keep the kiss going.

Louis whined as he felt the loss of his husband’s lips on his but when he looked down he saw Harry moving to unbutton his pants and it wasn’t even a second later when he was left in just his tight briefs.

“Fuck Lou.” Harry whispered as he licked his bottom lip, seeing his husband full hard under the thin fabric.

Louis tried desperately to move but being tied kept him restricted, making another frustrated breath escape him. “H-Harry I’m gonna break these things i-if you don’t do something.” He stuttered out as the unruling heat in his lower gut only intensified. After not being touched like this in what felt like forever it only made every little thing the younger lad do push him closer to his breaking point.

“I wouldn’t do that Lou.” Harry breathed out as he hooked his finger under the band of Louis’ briefs. “Those are you favorite pair.” He said as he nodded to the suspenders and pulled his briefs down.

Louis looked to his right wrist and let out a loud groan as he saw that they were his favorite pair and of course Harry planned this just so he couldn’t break free. His attention was quickly taken away though as he felt a pair of lips on his hard and sparks shoot through his body, making his toes curl and fingers wrap around the restricting suspenders.

“F-fuck.” He breathed out as he squeezed his eyes shut.

He wanted to reach down and run his fingers through Harry’s curls as he moved his lips up and down his length. He wanted to grip the bedsheets and just hold something to try keep himself together but he couldn’t.

Louis felt Harry swirl his tongue around him, making a small whimper escape him because he couldn’t do this. He needed to touch his husband, to feel that he was really there because his head was going fuzzy with everything he was feeling. The sparks flying through Louis had him seeing double of everything and his heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest just at how his husband was touching him. Everything was too much, too many fireworks, too many sparks and too much heat, but Louis never wanted it to stop as he groaned and gripped what was holding him down tighter.

“B-babe i-if you don’t s-stop… I c-can’t-” Louis couldn't even finish his sentence as another loud moan escaped him.

A second later Harry pulled off Louis, only making another whimper come from him as he felt the loss of his husband’s lips.

“T-there’s something e-else I want to try.” Harry said as he unbuttoned his own pants, feeling like if he didn’t rip them off soon he was going to explode.

Louis groaned because if Harry did one more thing to him he was going to lose it. Once Harry was left in nothing but his tight black briefs that showed the perfect outline of his hard he lowered himself on the older lad and kissed up his jaw before breathing hotly into his ear.

He was going to lose it. Louis was a second away from letting everything go. His body was shaking, his insides felt like they were on fire and his husband was running his hands all over his body.

“I want to top.” Harry said slowly into his husband's ear.

And that did it. Louis squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his entire body explode and he nearly screamed from how hard he was coming. A steady stream of white escaped him, covering both his and Harry’s chest and stomachs. He doesn’t remember the last time he came for so long or so hard but it was even worse because he had nothing to hold on to, nothing to touch to calm him down.

Harry kissed his husband hard as he came and still kept their lips connected as Louis’ body went still and he began breathing in heaves.

Louis heart was pounding out of his chest and he couldn’t open his eyes, knowing he would see double of everything if he did. But even with his eyes closed his head felt fuzzy and light, the only thing keeping him grounded was his husband on top of him.

Harry smirked to himself as he saw Louis’ chest heaving, his eyes glassy and his cheeks flushed. “You don’t have a game tomorrow right?”

Louis’s eyes widened and the only thing he could do was shake his head and try to control his racing heart beat.

“Good I don’t want you sore.” Harry said through a small smirk as he connected their lips again gently.

Louis felt lost in the kiss as he couldn’t believe this. He could feel Harry’s hard on his thigh and he knew that if his husband kept touching him like he was he would be hard again in a minute.

“C-can you please untie me?” Louis mumbled against his lips.

Harry shook his head as he lowered himself even further on his husband, resting his slick chest against the older lad’s. He pushed the hand that wasn’t gripping Louis’ side through his sweaty fringe and deepened the kiss.

Louis tried to move his hands again, desperately wanting to feel his husband’s skin under his fingertips or run his hand through his curls. But he couldn’t move. Harry had total control over everything and even though it normally wasn’t like this Louis loved it.

Harry slowly pulled away from from Louis’ lips, only to have the older lad chase after him, not wanting to lose the feeling of him. Harry reached for the bedside table and pulled out lube and a condom, placing it next to him on the bed before connecting his lips to Louis’ neck.

Already Louis could feel himself getting hard again as his husband sucked a love bite into his skin. He could feel Harry’s hard on his thigh and the younger lad rocked on top of him, trying desperately to relieve some of the pressure.

“Y-you okay?” Harry mumbled against his skin as he kissed down his chest and ran his fingers down Louis’ abs.

Louis let out a few quick breaths, trying to calm down as he nodded. “Y-yeah… P-please I need-” He cut himself off as Harry attached their lips together, much more forceful this time.

Harry loved watching his husband whining and break down under him. He could see how badly Louis wanted to touch him and move and the fact that he couldn’t drove him crazy, and that’s exactly what Harry wanted.

Louis let out a few deep breaths as he heard the pop of the lube cap and Harry’s hand move down his body. Harry squeezed a generous amount out and without even warning the older lad he entered his first finger in, making Louis let out a loud moan. He set to work on kissing Louis’ inner thigh and nipped at his skin as he curved his finger and moved it in and out, trying to find his bundle of nerves. He’s only fingered Louis maybe two or three times but as soon as he heard a sharp moan escape the older lad he knew he hit it.

“M-more.” Louis gasped out as he squeezed his eyes shut and gripped at the suspenders that were holding him in place as Harry planted kisses along his thigh.

Harry nodded against Louis’ skin and placed a second finger into his husband, stretching him out just a bit more. He knew the older lad would be tight because they’ve never switched positions like this. But from how Louis’ chest was heaving and the way he let out a loud moan every other second Harry knew he was doing this right and hitting his nerves everytime he pushed his fingers in.

“F-fuck Harry.” Louis stuttered out as he threw his head back and felt the younger lad push in his final third finger, his hard already back.

Harry smirked to himself as he sucked a love bit into Louis’ upper thigh and felt the older lad shuddering under him. When he heard Louis let out a loud moan though he pulled his fingers out, only making his husband whimper at the loss.

“Y-you ready?” Harry asked through a small smile as he ripped the condom packet open and rolled it down his painfully hard length.

Louis’ eyes were wide as he really had no idea how this was going to go but he nodded anyway and let out a few deep breaths as Harry finished prepping himself. “Y-yeah.” He said quietly.

Harry grinned down at his husband before dropping his head and kissing him gently. “Tell me stop if you don’t like it okay?” He asked quietly.

Louis nodded and puckered his lips, wanting his husband to kiss him again since he couldn’t pull him down. Harry chuckled and obliged before slowly leaning down and connecting their lips much softer than any of the other kisses they’ve shared since they got in bed.

They kissed gently, Harry moving his hands up and down Louis’ sides to calm him down and when he felt his husband nodding against him he knew that the older lad was ready.

Harry’s heart was racing as he aligned himself and slowly pushed into Louis, making them both hiss.

“Fuck.” Louis muttered as he squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the suspenders that were holding him down.

He knew Harry was big, but he never expected to feel him like this. Louis shifted under the younger lad, trying to get comfortable as Harry settled in him. The stretch sent a burning sensation that ran through him but Louis would be lying if he said that he didn’t loved it.

“You okay?” Harry asked softly as he planted small kisses all over Louis’ face.

Louis let out a few deep breaths as he felt himself get used to the younger lad and he tilted his head, trying desperately to feel his husband’s heated skin. Even if he couldn’t touch him he could at least try to kiss him.

Harry got Louis’ silent request and dropped his head to kiss his husband a few more times gently.

“Y-you can move.” Louis muttered against Harry’s lips.

Harry let out a deep breath and kissed his husband softly a few more times before just barely pulling out. He felt his heart racing as he pulled out and pushed back in. Louis’ breath was quickening and he gripped his restraints just that much harder as he nodded to himself.

“Faster.” He breathed out as he felt his husband move on top of him.

Harry nodded and did as he was told. He began moving faster on top of the older lad, at the same time going harder as well.

Louis sucked in a deep breath as he felt sparks shoot up his body, making his toes curl and his head go fuzzy. Each time Harry thrusted into him he let out embarrassing whimpers but it wasn’t until the younger lad went into him at just the right angle that he screamed.

“Fuck!” Louis yelled as he squeezed his eyes shut and felt like fireworks were coursing through his body.

On top of him Harry was breathing heavily but didn’t even waste a second before doing the exact same thing over again, picking up speed as he went along, aiming for Louis’ sweet spot the every time. He couldn’t get over how tight Louis felt around him, how the older lad’s chest was heaving as his fringe stuck to his sweaty forehead and how he was squeezing his eyes shut.

Every thrust Louis let out a yell, scream or whimper. The sensation running through his body overtook his senses and he couldn’t get over how amazing this felt. Harry began pulling out further until he was almost all of the way out and then slamming back into his husband. The bed below them was just barely moving, but it was enough where you could hear it hit the wall with every thrust.

Harry tried to quiet his husband by pressing their lips together but that only made the older lad moan louder. And if Louis didn’t stop making the noises he was Harry was sure he was going to lose it in a second. His breathing was ragged and his heart was pounding as he moved on top of his husband, and below him Louis looked like he was trying desperately to keep himself together but failed with every yell he let out.

Louis wanted to grip Harry’ back. He wanted to run his fingers through his hair and feel his heated and sweaty back under his fingertips. And as he tried to reach for him he was only pulled back by the suspenders that were tied to the bedpost, making a frustrated scream come out the same time that Harry thrusted into him, hitting his bundle of nerves.

“L-Lou… I-I can’t…” Harry barely breathed out as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold himself together as sparks erupted through his entire body.

Louis nodded as quick breaths escaped him and with one more thrust Louis released with the loudest yell of the night. If possible he came even harder than he had earlier, and it wasn’t even a second later when he felt Harry release in him as well and fall onto his chest with ragged breaths.

**\-----END SMUT-----**

The only sound in the room was heavy breathing and if you listened close enough both of their hearts pounding.

Harry slowly pulled out of Louis and rolled onto his side before taking the condom off and throwing it into the wastebasket next to the bed. He tilted his head and looked over to his husband who was trying to calm himself down.

“You okay?” He asked quietly.

Louis kept his eyes closed as he nodded. “Can you please untie me now?” He barely whispered, at this point more than desperate to feel the younger lad’s skin.

Harry chuckled at him before nodding and slowly sitting up to untie Louis’ wrists. As soon as the older lad was free he immediately moved closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around him before kissing his sweaty curls.

“Love you so much.” He mumbled as he moved his hands all over Harry’s sweaty back and chest.

Harry smiled to himself as he felt Louis kiss down his jaw and neck, taking full advantage of the use of his free hands now. “I love you too.” He said quietly.

Louis grinned against Harry’s skin as he worked his way down his chest but when he got to his stomach he just rested his head against it and tranced invisible lines along it. “I had no idea you had that in you.” He said through a quiet chuckle.

Harry let out a small laugh as he combed his fingers through Louis’ sweaty fringe. “Me neither.”

Louis tilted his head and kissed Harry’s stomach before resting against it again and letting out a deep breath. “Was I the power bottom you were expecting?”

“Even better.” Harry hummed. “You’re very loud Lou. I’m surprised no one came knocking on the door asking what kind of animal we have in here.” He teased.

“Shut up.” Louis chuckled against his stomach. “I’m sure I would’ve been more quiet if I was able to touch you.”

Harry thought about it for a second before shaking his head. “You’re loud when you’re on top too.” He said through a quiet laugh.

“Whatever.” Louis mumbled as he wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist. “So what’s better? Me on top or you?” He asked.

“You.” Harry said immediately. “I like it when you’re in charge.” He said as he glanced down at his husband who refused to pick his head off his stomach. “Not that that wasn’t amazing though…” He barely whispered

Louis chuckled to himself as he cuddled impossibly closer to the younger lad and nodded his agreement. “I also like making you have my babies.” He said before kissing Harry’ belly.

Harry smiled softly to himself as he as he combed his fingers through Louis’ fringe. “Me too.” He said quietly.

Louis smiled against Harry’s stomach and kissed it one more time before finally looking up at the younger lad. “I love you.” He said through a soft grin.

“I love you too.” Harry said as he chuckled to himself. “Now come back up here and kiss me properly.”

Louis nodded and let out a quiet laugh before shuffling towards the younger lad and connecting their lips softly. He felt butterflies erupt in his stomach as Harry smiled against him, and Louis didn’t think he could ever get used to this.

*~*

The pair walked hand in hand down the hallway to get to the room where the team was already eating breakfast. Marcus had texted Louis and said that they had the kids dressed and down there as well.

Harry couldn’t stop making fun of his husband as he was limping with every step he took and quiet hisses came from him as well. His laughter stopped though as they stepped into the dining room full of Louis’ teammates and they all went quiet and looked at them.

His cheeks immediately turned red as he saw a couple of them snickering at them, but next to him Louis was just rolling his eyes.

“Holy shit look at Lou’s wrists!!” Danny nearly screamed through a loud laugh.

And then it was Louis’ turn to blush as he looked at his wrists and saw that they were bright red from where his suspenders were tied on him.

The room erupted in laughter and Harry caught Alexis’ eye from across the room and she clearly had no idea what was going on as she smiled happily and waved at him.

“C’mon.” Louis muttered as he tugged on Harry’s hand and pulled him towards the table where Marcus, Austin, Joey, Alexis and Cody were sitting.

“He’s limping too!!” Danny yelled even louder as a booming laugh escaped him.

That only made the room laugh even more and as they walked to the back of the room, some of Louis’ teammates even offered Harry a high five.

As soon as they got to the table they could see the three men trying desperately not to laugh and that only made Louis death glare them.

“What the hell did you tell them?!” He asked annoyed and completely embarrassed.

“Lou we didn’t tell them anything.” Joey said through a chuckle. “The entire floor could hear you screaming.”

Louis’ face only got ten shades of red darker as he heard his best mate. He doesn’t think that he’s ever been so embarrassed in his life.

“Papa!! Daddy!” Alexis said excitedly as she jumped in her papa’s arms.

Harry kissed her head and offered Cody his hand as he sat in his high chair, kicking his legs happily as he saw his daddies.

After what felt like forever to Louis the laughter and teasing died down but he knew that he wouldn’t live this down. But what was worse was that he had an interview later and he had a live bite the size of a golfball on his neck and his wrists were bright red. He prayed no one would notice.

*~*

They noticed… And the interviewer spent a good ten minutes asking about it. But all Louis did was blush and shake his head.

*~*

They spent the next two days in Venice lounging around, especially on Louis’ part. He had a newfound respect for the younger lad as just walking around was painful. Luckily though he didn’t have a game and now they were sitting on a plane on their way to Rome.

Alexis was whining in Harry’s arms and Cody was sleeping on Louis’ chest but neither of them expected any less from their kids.

They only had three days in Rome before going back home and only one of those days Louis had a game. The day they landed Louis and Harry made sure to get a room on a separate level than the team, not wanting a repeat of what happened.

Louis and the rest of the team were ordered to rest up for their game the next day so Harry took the kids down to the hotel’s pool. Louis sat down there with them but just tanned on the lounge chair as he watched his family swim and splash around.

Around dinner time they got out of the pool and Louis helped Harry change the kids before they left the hotel and walked around the city in search of a small restaurant to eat at. They were seated right outside and the summer nights air felt warm against their skin. Around them people were walking around the plaza and surely some were making their way to the Trevi fountain just down the street.

After dinner they got Cody in his stroller and Alexis took her daddy’s hand as they walked down the cobbled road to see the fountain themselves. With the sky being dark, the sun setting about an hour ago the fountain was lit up with brilliant white lights.

Harry gave Alexis a quarter to throw in the fountain and the four year old took it eagerly before trying to throw it at one of the statues rather than the water. Harry even gave Cody a quarter and picked him up and out of his stroller before showing him how to throw it in the water. Cody giggled to himself before copying his papa’s action, earning himself a high five from his father.

As they walked back to the hotel Louis pushed the stroller with a sleepy Cody resting in it and Harry had Alexis balanced on his hip. When they got back to the hotel Louis helped Harry get the kids ready for bed before saying that he had to go have a team meeting for the game tomorrow. He kissed his kids goodnight before kissing his husband and heading out the door.

While Louis was gone Harry busied himself on his laptop, trying to make up for the lost time that he spent away from the cafe. He had so much paperwork to go over it almost made him want to cry but at least he had some quiet time to do it now.

The next day Louis had his last game and of course Harry and the kids were screaming in the stands. Them being the very few cheering for United but still they yelled at the top of their lungs, clapped and jumped around whenever they saw Louis with the ball.

And much to the stadiums disappointment Manchester won.

As a congratulations Harry took Louis out to dinner, refusing to let him pay for anything. He made a reservation at a restaurant 40 minutes outside the city but it was worth it because it was a restaurant right on the beach.

The pair drank the night away with wine and fed each other from their plates, gushing over how amazing the food was.

When they finished eating Harry picked up the check before Louis even had a chance to realize it was set on the table. He paid for their meal and offered his hand to the older lad before kicking off his shoes and heading down by the water.

The pair walked hand in hand down the beach, their shoes in their free hands as they wanted to feel the sand between their toes. The waves crashed against the beach but other than that the only thing that could be heard was their aimless chatter.

Louis told his husband he had about two weeks off from football before he started going to practice again. And in return Harry told him he’d be extremely busy at the cafe because he’s been gone but no matter what promised to be home at 2 pm everyday. Louis had countered back though that if he needed to he could stay longer, but he had to be home for dinner and bedtime to which Harry agreed to immediately.

Later that night the pair found themselves laying in bed breathless and sweaty, realizing that tomorrow is their last day and that their escape from reality is over. They had to go home and deal with the media, get back to their routine and try to ignore all of the shit that people will be saying about Louis. But they could figure it out, they always do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter?? And again if you guys have questions/want to see a sneak peek of the next chapter ask on tumblr! I'm lhstylinson9193 :)) Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

“I’m going to kill Niall.” Harry grumbled as he stepped off the elevator and stomped into the living room.

Louis looked up from where he was helping Alexis with a practice school book and furrowed his eyebrows at the younger lad. “What happened?”

Harry threw his satchel that contained all the paperwork he has to go over on the dining room table and let out an annoyed huff. “He hired maybe one of the stupidest people I’ve ever met as a manager.”

Louis raised his eyebrows at that because Harry would never say that about someone unless they really were dumb. “Did they do something?” He asked.

Harry scoffed as he walked around the breakfast bar and towards the fridge. “What didn’t that idiot do is a better question.” He muttered as he pulled a beer out from the fridge. “He misplaced half of my papers, over ordered produce which is gonna go bad in three days so he wasted a shit ton of money, and everything is just so disorganized I can’t even-”

“Okay, alright, H calm down a bit yeah?” Louis said as he saw his husband pacing around the kitchen.

Harry ran a frustrated hand over his face and nodded before he unscrewed the top of the beer bottle a took a big swig of it. “I’m sorry I’m just so stressed right now I can’t even see straight.”

“Daddy I’m done.” Alexis said as she shoved her work book over to her father.

Louis let out a quiet breath and nodded as he took the book from his daughter. “Alright sweetheart I’ll look it over and call you in here if you need to fix anything. Why don’t you go play for a little bit?” He suggested.

Alexis nodded happily and hopped down from her stool before scurrying off to her room. Louis watched as she left the kitchen and once she was far enough away where she couldn’t hear them he turned back to his husband.

“Please tell me you fired the guy.” He said.

“Right after I saw him nearly break the display case yeah.” Harry huffed before taking another sip of his beer.

“Good.” Louis breathed out. “Do you know why Niall hired him in the first place? Or even why he kept him around?”

“Ni said that he used to work with him and he wasn’t as bad as he seemed but I seriously couldn’t stand watching the guy break everything in sight.” Harry said as he shook his head. “I have to put up another ad to find a new manager now and-”

“Alright babe really, I need you to breathe.” Louis said through a chuckle. “I’ll put the ad up, you just do whatever paperwork you have to do.”

“Really?” Harry asked like a huge load was just taken off his shoulders.

“Of course love.” Louis said through a soft smile.

He was willing to do anything just to get Harry to relax a little bit. Ever since they got back late last night he’s been beyond stressed and if the cafe wasn’t enough to push him over the edge there were paps that were tracking their every move. They only got back last night and already they’ve been bombarded at the airport, in front of their building, and they were even at the cafe.

“You’re amazing.” Harry breathed out as he walked over to the older lad and kissed him gently. “Wanna go over work schedules, paychecks, taxes, and inventory orders for me too?” He asked through a quiet chuckle as he pulled away.

Louis shook his head and laughed to himself as he rested his hands on his husband’s hips. “You went to uni to do that kind of stuff love, not me.”

“Right.” Harry hummed through a small smile. “Then I guess you can check over Al’s work and see if she spelt ‘cat’ right, since that’s what you went to uni for.” He said teasingly before pecking his husband’s lips and walking over to his bag.

“Harold it’s much harder than it looks.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle. “Teaching children how to read and write is not as simple as it seems. How do you think you’re able to do all that paperwork stuff?” He asked with raised eyebrows. “Because someone taught you.” Louis said in a ‘matter of fact’ tone.

Harry laughed to himself as he pulled out all of his papers from his satchel and spread them out on the dining room table. “I know babe, what you do is very important too.”

“Damn right it is.” Louis said as he nodded to himself and looked over his daughter’s work.

Harry smiled over at his husband before picking up a few of his papers and joining the older lad at the breakfast bar. He twirled his pen in his hand and bit his lip as he read over the papers, not really looking forward to having to spend the next few hours sorting through everything.

*~*

“You okay?” Harry asked as he glanced over at his husband.

Louis nodded to himself and bit his lip as he looked out the passenger window. “I’m just nervous cause Liam never answered me. Like I know Zayn and Niall believed me about the whole Jake thing-”

“You’re over thinking it.” Harry said as he shook his head and kept his eyes on the road. “He’s probably just been busy at the hospital. You know he started working in the pediatric ward so he’s probably giving it all his attention.”

“That doesn’t mean he can’t answer a text.” Louis muttered.

“Babe c’mon.” Harry said as he glanced over at his husband and gave his thigh a light squeeze. “We’re gonna have a great day.”

“Yeah!” Alexis cheered from the backseat. “We get to go bowling daddy! Be happy!”

“I am happy sweetheart.” Louis said as he offered his daughter a small smile.

Alexis eyed her father, not quite sure if he was telling the truth or not. He didn’t seem like his usual happy self. She thought that maybe it had something to do with her uncle Liam because thats what her daddies were just talking about.

Harry pulled up to the bowling alley’s parking lot and parked the car before pulling out an umbrella and getting Alexis from the backseat. Louis got Cody out as quickly as he could and the family jogged inside so they wouldn’t get wet from the rain.

“Alright should we get shoes for ourselves and get lanes for all of us?” Louis asked once they were inside.

Harry nodded as he shifted Alexis on his hip and began walking towards the front counter. “Are we doing teams?”

“Yeah we can do boys versus girls.” Louis said through a sly grin, knowing they would dominate.

Harry chuckled to himself before he turned to the guy behind the counter and asked for their shoes and then asking for two lanes for the 10 of them. Once he had everything they needed he led his husband to the two lanes they were assigned and put Alexis down to get her shoes on her.

Louis sat down with Cody and put his own shoes on, trying his hardest to calm down because there was no doubt in his mind that Liam would show up first. He prayed that his best mate wouldn’t be mad at him. They’ve only been home for three days and things were hectic enough with the media but Louis would hate to add Liam on the list of people that seem to hate him at the moment.

When word got out about his ‘affair’ Louis’ popularity seemed to drop. It’s not like that really mattered to him in the first place but when multiple people started calling him a cheater and liar it didn’t sit well with him.

“Lou.” Harry said as he nodded to something in front of him.

Louis turned around and saw Liam coming through the door with Sophia by his side. He let out a deep breath before tying his shoe quickly and passing Cody to Harry. Louis stood up and started walking towards his best mate but he couldn’t even take five steps before getting attacked in a hug.

“Holy shit I missed you guys so much!!” Liam said as he crushed Louis in a bear hug.

Louis stood there shocked for a second before Liam let go of him and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“What’s wrong? You okay?” Liam asked as Louis didn’t hug him back.

“Y-yeah, I just- I thought you were mad at me.” Louis stammered out.

“Why would I be mad at you?” Liam asked with furrowed eyebrows. “What with the whole Jake thing?” He asked, and when Louis nodded he scoffed. “Please mate as soon as I saw that I knew it wasn’t true.”

“But you didn’t answer my texts.” Louis said quietly.

“Yeah my phone broke about a week ago. I let one of the kids at the hospital play a game on it but he got mad and threw it at the wall.” He said through a chuckle. “I just ordered a new one yesterday.” He explained sheepishly.

Louis blinked a couple times and felt like a complete idiot for actually thinking that Liam would believe the media. It was Liam off all people, out of anyone he would be the one to spot the lies.

“C’mon Louis did you seriously think I would believe that shit?” Liam asked through a chuckle as he shook his head and walked away to crush his niece in a hug.

Louis stood there and nodded to himself before he hugged Sophia hello and walked over to his family and Liam to sit down.

Niall and Gemma were the next to show up and then ten minutes later finally Zayn and Perrie walked through the doors.

Zayn had to be the most enthusiastic out of everyone when he saw the Tomlinsons. He ran right up to Louis and picked him up, spun him around and kissed his head before putting him down and attacking Harry and Alexis. Of course he attacked Cody as well but as soon as he had the 11 month old in his arms he wasn’t letting him go.

“Alright how’re we doing this?” Gemma asked as she stood over the keyboard to type everyone’s names onto the screens above the bowling lanes.

“Boys versus girls.” Louis said through a smile.

“Oh good I’d rather have Al on my team than you.” Gemma said as she chuckled to herself and began to put everyone’s names in. Boys on the left side and girls on the right.

“Ouch.” Louis said through a quiet laugh. “You won’t be saying that when we kick your arses.”

“Daddy.” Alexis warned with raised eyebrows. “Papa always say it doesn’t matter if you win or lose, just have fun.”

“That’s true love.” Louis said as he nodded at his daughter. “But winning is more fun so…” He trailed off through a chuckle.

“Louis.” Harry muttered as he elbowed his husband.

“I’m with Lou on that one.” Niall said as he tried to find a bowling ball that didn’t weigh over 20 pounds for himself.

“Sweetheart don’t listen to them.” Harry said as he scooped his daughter onto his lap. “As long as you’re having fun the score doesn’t matter.”

“It’s okay papa I believe you.” Alexis said as she nodded to herself and leaned in to whisper to her father. “Daddy just doesn’t like to lose because he cries after.”

“I do not!!” Louis said in shock.

Alexis let out a huff before looking at her father like ‘are you kidding me’. “Daddy if you lose game you get all sad.”

“That’s true Louis.” Zayn said as he tied his bowling shoes. “Even in high school if we lost a game you’d beat yourself up for it a week after it happened.”

“Yeah you’re like one of the most competitive people I’ve ever met.” Niall said through a chuckle as he finally found a bowling ball and brought it over with the others.

“And look where that got me! I’m a pro footie player who never loses any games!” Louis said proudly.

Everyone scoffed and shook their heads as they finished setting up the game and finding the right size bowling balls for everyone.

“Alright Al and Lou, you’re up first.” Gemma said as she backed away from the keyboard and took a seat next to Niall.

“Let’s go kid, I’ll show you that winning is better.” Louis said as he stood up and picked up his bowling ball from the rack.

“Louis she’s four! Would you calm down?” Harry huffed as he stood up with his daughter to help her.

“It’s okay papa, daddy will probably lose anyway.” Alexis said as she shrugged to herself and followed her father towards the lane.

Harry chuckled to himself as he pushed the ramp to help Alexis in front of the bowling lane and placed her ball on top of it before getting her in place.

“By all means move at a glacial pace.” Louis huffed as he stood in his own lane.

“Okay sweetheart now we have to win because daddy is being an arse.” Harry said as he moved Alexis behind the ramp, ready to help push her ball.

Alexis laughed to herself and nodded as she placed her little hands on the ball. At the same time Louis got into his own position and just as he swung his arm back Alexis with the help of her papa pushed the ball towards the pins.

Louis’ ball could only get so far though before it slammed into the gutter, making a loud laugh erupt from everyone as Alexis knocked five pins down.

“Eat that daddy!!” Alexis said through a wide smile as she pointed at her father.

“I’m just warming up.” Louis muttered as all of his mates and husband were laughing at him.

Harry shook his head as Alexis’ ball came back and he brought it over to her. “Alright sweetheart, let’s crush him.” He said as he offered his daughter a high five.

Alexis nodded determinedly to herself and high fived her papa before taking her place behind the ramp again. At the same time Louis retrieved his own ball and let out a deep breath, not wanting to get humiliated again. He swung his arm back as Alexis pushed her ball and thankfully this time it didn’t go in the gutter. But while Alexis knocked the rest of her pins down Louis only knocked down one of his own.

“Nice Lou, one whole pin!!” Zayn said through a booming laugh.

“Don’t cry daddy.” Alexis said through a smirk as she skipped past her father to take a seat.

Louis stood there in shock as he was just humiliated by his four year old daughter. This only meant one thing, and that was that he had to up his game and crush her.

“You’re supposed to be on my team.” Louis muttered as he took a seat next to his husband.

“Babe when you’re telling our daughter that winning is everything and the fun doesn’t matter I’m gonna do everything in my power to help her beat you.” Harry said through a chuckle. “But that doesn’t seem so hard because you really suck.”

“Shut up.” Louis grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest like a little kid.

Harry kissed his husband’s temple before seeing who was up next. “Zayn you are not taking my son up there.” He said as he saw the older lad carrying Cody in one arm and his bowling ball in the other.

“He’s fine. It only takes one arm to bowl and I’m not letting this little guy go until he doesn’t want me anymore.” Zayn said as he bounced his nephew on his hip.

“Zayn you know he’ll cry if someone takes him away from you.” Harry said through a huff.

“Exactly. So I’m never letting him go.” Zayn said through a smile as he walked towards his lane.

“Aunt Perrie beat uncle Zayn!” Alexis cheered as she saw her auntie pick up her bowling ball.

“I’ll try my best love.” Perrie said through a chuckle.

“Don’t hurt my child. If you don’t feel well can you please sit down?” Zayn asked his girlfriend worriedly.

“Babe I’m two months pregnant, I’m fine.” Perrie said as she rolled her eyes fondly and aligned her shot.

Zayn let out a quiet breath and nodded as he looked to the pins and swung his arm back carefully just as Perrie did the same. When he looked over to his girlfriend’s lane he saw that she knocked over four pins while he got eight. Zayn smiled widely to himself as he heard Alexis grumble but he offered his nephew a high five and the 11 month old happily gave him one even though he had no idea what it was for.

“Good job love.” Zayn said as he kissed his girlfriend sweetly.

“You too.” Perrie mumbled against his lips through a smile.

After Zayn and Perrie finished out their turn it was Liam and Sophia’s. With Liam’s spare the boys were able to pull ahead a bit but they all feared that when Louis got back up there he would make them start losing.

Niall and Gemma were after Liam and Sophia and to everyone’s surprise Gemma got a strike while Niall knocked down seven of his own pins. The pair still said good job to each other before pecking one another’s lips and taking their seats.

“Okay papa our turn.” Alexis said as she hopped down from her father’s lap.

“Just have fun babe.” Harry said through a chuckle before he pecked his husband’s lips and followed his daughter.

Louis let out a deep breath and rolled his eyes as he got up and got his ball. He walked towards his lane and watched as Harry set up everything with Alexis. Once she was all set he nodded at her and the two of them sent their balls down the lane.

The only problem was that Louis may have swung his arm too hard and as soon as it hit the wood it went right into the gutter, making everyone erupt with laughter.

“Love you’re trying too hard. You have to relax your arm and send it straight out.” Harry said as he laughed to himself.

“You wanna try?” Louis said challengingly.

Harry shrugged and smiled to himself as he got Louis’ ball and shoved him out of the way.

“Papa you can’t help him! That’s cheating!” Alexis whined.

“Love I helped you and right now your father needs a lot more than you.” Harry said as he began walking towards the lane, at the same time swinging his arm back fluidly and releasing the ball.

Louis watched in disbelief as he watched his husband’s ball fly magically down the lane and successfully knock every single pin down.

“That’s how we do it!” Gemma cheered as she bounded from her seat and attacked her baby brother in a hug. “Don’t challenge the Styles to bowling. You’ll lose.” She said, turning back to Louis with a smirk.

“The one thing you’re coordinated at.” Louis grumbled as he plopped himself in a seat.

“C’mon Lou stop being such a baby.” Harry said through a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around his sister’s shoulder.

“Yeah I thought the great pro footie player Tommo was better than this.” Gemma teased, making quiet laughs come from their mates.

Louis groaned to himself and rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. This was one thing he could never handle well. But he couldn’t just blow up over a stupid game of bowling. This was supposed to be fun so instead of taking it seriously Louis was going to do what he does best. And that is make a joke out of it so he can hide how terrible he is at the game.

*~*

“Daddy uncle Zayn ask if we can have a sleepover tonight.” Alexis said as she climbed in her father’s lap.

“Did he ask or are you trying to sneakily?” Louis asked through a chuckle as he poked his daughter’s belly.

“No he did!” Alexis said as she giggled to herself. “Please daddy I’ll be really good.” She begged.

Louis let out a fake deep breath, pretending to think about it before turning to his best mate. “Did you really want to spend more time with this monster?” He asked.

“Of course.” Zayn scoffed. “I missed these two so freaking much.” He said as he hugged Cody to his chest, the 11 month old refusing to leave his uncle’s arms all day.

“You sure mate?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah they can sleep in our bed and we can have a big snuggle fest.” Zayn said as he blew a raspberry on Cody’s cheek, making him erupt in giggles.

“I swear ever since he found out he’s having a baby he’s been more adorable with them.” Harry muttered to his husband.

Louis nodded his agreement as he chuckled to himself. “What do you think? Little sleepover at the Malik’s and we can have our own here?” He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at the younger lad.

“Sounds good.” Harry said through a small smile. “I feel like I owe you for crushing you in bowling.”

“You did not crush me.” Louis said as he rolled his eyes.

“Babe you got 57 as a total score....”

“Okay but I-”

“Can I sleep over at uncle Zayn’s or not?” Alexis whined as she saw her daddies bickering.

“Yes you can sleep at uncle Zayn’s.” Louis breathed out.

Alexis cheered as Zayn lifted his nephew above his head and smiled up at him. Perrie watched on and rolled her eyes fondly, knowing that her boyfriend has been dying to spend as much time as he possible with both Alexis and Cody.

“Aunt Perrie help me pack my bag!” Alexis said excitedly as she dragged her aunt down the hallway to her room.

“Have fun with that tonight there mate.” Louis said through a chuckle as he watched his daughter.

“Seriously Lou you don’t know how hard it was to not see these guys for almost two weeks. Ask Perrie I was a right mess.” Zayn said as he cuddled Cody into his chest.

“Glad you missed us too.” Louis said jokingly as he wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him into his side.

“Eh.” Zayn shrugged.

Harry chuckled to himself as he tucked his head into Louis’ neck. “Are you going to be feeding my children?” He asked.

“Yeah I’ll order pizza or something.” Zayn said as he kept his eyes locked on his nephew.

“Hazza can I take you on a date?” Louis asked as he squeezed his husband’s side.

“No.” Harry mumbled into his neck. “But you can have a nice quiet night in with me.”

“Sounds even better.” Louis said through a chuckle. “I’ll even make you dinner if you want.”

Harry hummed as he snuggled closer to his husband. “You’re too good to me.”

“Ugh can you two not?” Zayn mumbled as he got off the couch and started walking down the hallway.

Harry and Louis looked to each other as their best mate left the room. “Are we really that bad?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Nah.” Louis said as he shook his head and pulled his husband that much closer to his side.

“Daddy! Papa!! I’m leaving! Say bye to me!” Alexis yelled as she scurried into the living room with her little backpack on.

“So soon?” Louis asked through a pout.

“I’ll be back tomorrow.” Alexis said as she climbed in between her daddies and hugged her papa.

“What time should we pick you up love?” Harry asked as he hugged her back and kissed her head.

“Not early. I want to sleep in.” Alexis said as she moved from her papa to her daddy.

Louis chuckled to himself as he pulled his daughter into his chest. “Alright love we’ll get you a little bit after breakfast.”

Alexis let out a quiet breath and nodded before she kissed her daddy’s cheek and shuffled off his lap. “Okay that’s fine. Are we doing something fun tomorrow?”

“Daddy has an interview later in the day but before or after it we can do something alright?” Harry asked.

“You do Louis?” Zayn asked as he came into the living room with Cody in his arms and a bag packed for him.

“Yeah I gotta clear all of this shit up.” Louis muttered.

Alexis furrowed her eyebrows as she heard her daddy and grabbed her aunt Perrie’s hand. “What happened daddy?”

“Nothing you need to worry about love.” Louis said quietly as he offered his daughter a small smile.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he stood up from the couch and grabbed his son from Zayn. He pulled Cody into his chest and kissed his head and all over his face until the 11 month old was a giggling mess in his arms.

 _Bye buddy._ _Have fun at uncle Zayn’s._ Harry signed before he kissed Cody one more time.

 _I bye bye?_ Cody asked slowly.

Harry nodded and waited for his son’s reaction, not quite sure if he would actually want to go or not. But of course because he was going with uncle Zayn Cody just smiled to himself and tried to hug his papa one more time.

Louis took Cody from Harry and did the exact same thing to him. He kissed the 11 month old and hugged him until he was breathlessly laughing in his arms but that still didn’t stop the tickling he received from his father.

 _I’ll miss you._ Louis signed with a small pout.

Cody giggled and hugged his father one more time before shaking his head.

 _You won’t miss me?_ Louis asked as he frowned even more.

Cody shook his head again and laughed to himself, but as soon as he felt his daddy tickling him again he quickly nodded, wanting the torture to stop.

 _That’s right punk._ Louis said through a chuckle. _Can I have one more kiss?_

Cody let out a quiet breath before nodding and kissing his father quickly. But it was only a second later he asked his uncle to take him away so he could finally have a break from his daddy.

“Alright he hates us and wants to go.” Louis said through a chuckle as he passed his son to Zayn.

“Sorry he likes me more.” Zayn teased.

Louis rolled his eyes as he and Harry followed them to the elevator and both of them couldn’t help but attack their daughter in kisses and hugs one more time.

“Daddy I have to go.” Alexis whined as the elevator came.

“No.” Louis said as he hugged his daughter that much closer to his chest.

“Louis c’mon.” Harry said through a chuckle as he tried to pull his husband off his daughter.

Louis reluctantly let go of Alexis and she didn’t even look back before walking into the elevator with her aunt Perrie and uncle Zayn. He waved goodbye one more time sadly and it was returned happily from his son but Alexis was too busy talking to Perrie to realize that he was even doing anything.

“You’re a mess.” Harry said as he saw his husband standing in front of the elevator sadly, wishing it would come back.

“Shut up.” Louis grumbled as he walked over to the couch and threw himself on it. “What happened to my little girl who couldn’t be away from me for more than two hours?” He mumbled into the cushions.

“She grew up a little bit.” Harry said softly as he gently sat down.

“Don’t say that.” Louis said quietly as he shook his head.

Harry chuckled at the older lad and rubbed his back as he nodded. “Okay love, then let’s take your mind off it. What’re we doing for dinner?”

“I’m too sad to cook.” Louis grumbled.

“Wanna just get something from the cafe then? We can swing by there quickly and come back here for a movie and cuddles?” Harry offered knowing Louis couldn’t say no to that.

Louis nodded and let out a deep breath before sitting up and pushing himself off the couch. “Let’s make it quick, I need cuddles now.” He said quietly as he walked towards the elevator and slipped his sandals on.

“Okay love.” Harry said through a chuckle as he slipped on his own sandals and grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter. “I’ll even drive so you can sulk.”

“M’not sulking.” Louis mumbled as he pushed the elevator button.

Harry tried to hold in a laugh as he nodded to himself and wrapped an arm around the older lad.

The pair made their way downstairs and to Harry’s SUV before pulling onto the main road and making the short drive to the cafe. But of course the entire time they were in the car Louis was pouting and staring out the window. Harry tried to make him feel better by squeezing his thigh but all the older lad did was let out a quiet breath. If Louis was this bad with Alexis and Cody just going to Zayn’s for the night Harry wondered what it would be like when she started going to school.

“Babe tonight isn’t gonna be very fun if you keep this up.” Harry said as he parked the car and got out.

“I know, I know.” Louis said as he slipped his hand into the younger lad’s.

Harry chuckled to himself as he opened the door for Louis and followed him inside. “What do you want love? I’ll just go back there and make it quick.”

Louis thought about it for a second because he really loved everything on the menu. “Um could I get the chicken and pesto on ciabatta and a chicken caesar salad?” He asked.

“You want all of that? Lou those are two meals.” Harry said with furrowed eyebrows.

“I’m off of football for two weeks, I’ll eat what I want.” Louis said seriously.

Harry put his hands up in defeat before laughing at the older lad and making his way into the kitchen. Louis said hi to a couple of the workers and took a seat at the bar before ordering a tea.

When it came and he took a sip he had to remind himself to tell Harry to bring some of this tea home. Louis was the one to pick it out and yet they didn’t have it at home, it just felt wrong. He needed to stock up on the stuff because it really was some of the best tea he’s ever had.

“Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis turned around in his stool and saw a girl, maybe around 20 staring at him. “Um yes?” He asked a bit confused as this girl seemed mad.

But Louis couldn’t even ask if she wanted something before he felt a strong hand connect with his face and a slapping noise echo through the cafe. Every head turned towards them and Louis barely opened his eyes and cupped his stinging cheek before he saw the girl stomping out of the cafe.

“What the fuck?” He muttered angrily to himself as he rubbed his raw cheek.

People were looking at him worriedly, and then some in shock as they realized he was there, but all Louis did was hop off the barstool and make his way to the kitchen.

“Louis I said I’d-” Harry began as he saw his husband walk into the kitchen, but he immediately stopped as he saw his bright red cheek. “What happened?!”

Louis grumbled to himself as he picked up a dish cloth and walked over to the ice machine. “Some girl walked up to me and slapped me for no reason.” He muttered.

“What? Why?” Harry asked worriedly as he walked towards the older lad and inspected his face.

“You think I know?” Louis asked as Harry cupped his cheeks and made sure he was okay.

Harry shook his head in disbelief, never thinking that someone would just randomly slap his husband. He thought that maybe the girl saw the news and thought that she was mad at Louis for “cheating”, but that doesn’t give her the right to walk up to Louis and slap him.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly as Louis pressed the clothed ice to his cheek.

Louis nodded and let out a quiet breath. “Yeah. Are you almost done?”

Harry bit his lip and nodded before gesturing to the food on the counter. “Yeah, I just gotta pack it up.”

Harry could see that Louis just wanted to leave so he quickly put their food in to go containers and put the containers into a bag. He glanced at his husband every now and then, worried for him.

Louis didn’t deserve any of this. He didn’t deserve the names the media was calling him, all the rumors and the way the public started treating him. Harry just hoped that with the interview tomorrow he could straighten everything out and things could finally go back to the way they were before.

“Ready?” Louis asked as he took the bag from Harry.

Harry nodded and followed the older lad out the door. He waved to his workers and cleared up a few things with them as they were still getting used to closing up by themselves.

When he caught up with his husband he saw him staring out the front door, almost scared. Harry looked to see what he was looking at and his breathing nearly stopped as he saw about 20 to 30 paps waiting outside the door.

“Shit.” He breathed out.

“Of course.” Louis said as he shook his head.

“Do you just want to eat here and maybe they’ll leave?” Harry asked quietly as he rubbed the older lad’s back, trying to calm him down.

Louis shook his head, really wanting to just go home and relax. “Just stay close, yeah?”

Harry nodded and he felt Louis wrapp a secure arm around his waist before he let out a deep breath and pushed the door open.

The reaction from the paps were immediate. Flashing lights were going off all around them. Men were screaming and the pair was blinded with the amount of cameras that were being shoved in their faces.

Harry tried to reach for Louis as the men kept pushing, making them separate, and he could see the older lad reaching for him too. But just as Harry was about to grab his hand he felt a strong tug on his arm, making him fall to the ground and a few of the paps block him off from Louis.

Louis looked around frantically for the younger lad, it seemed as though he had just disappeared. But when he saw Harry on the ground and trying desperately to get up he felt his blood boil.

“Back off!!” He screamed as he shoved one of the paps to get to his husband.

Harry looked up at the older lad and saw that he was furious. But that was just before Louis’ face changed to pure anger and hate as he brought his arm up and closed his fist.

“Louis don’t!” Harry yelled.

But Louis couldn’t hear him over the other screaming men who only got more worked up when they saw the footie player bring up his fist. Then Louis remembered that Harry wouldn’t want him to do this. Yes he was furious, and yes he was ready to pound the person who pushed his husband down, but he didn’t want the younger lad mad at him.

“Out of my way!” Louis yelled as he pushed past the men frantically, trying his hardest to get to Harry who was trying to stand from the ground.

Louis shoved past anyone who was getting in his way and as soon as he got to Harry he gave him his hand and helped him stand up. “Gimme the keys.” He rushed out as he wrapped his arm around the younger lad.

Harry reached into his pocket and passed Louis his car keys before the pair started rushing towards the car. Louis opened the door for him and he quickly hopped in before Louis ran to his own side of the car.

The paps started crowding around their car and Louis had to shove a few to get to his door, but as soon as he was in he revved the engine and honked the horn. When he saw a gap in the crowd of men Louis sped off towards the road.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Louis asked panicked as he glanced back and forth between the road and Harry.

“I’m fine, I’m sure I tripped over my own feet anyway.” Harry said quietly as he let out a few deep breaths.

Louis looked over to the younger lad and let out a deep breath as he reached over and squeezed his thigh gently. “Harry I’m so sorry…” He barely whispered.

“Louis it’s fine, really.” Harry said seriously. “You didn't hit anyone, we got out of there without getting hurt-”

“You got pushed to the ground.” Louis gritted through his teeth, furious about the whole ordeal.

“But I’m okay and so are you.” Harry said softly as he rested his hand on top of Louis’.

Louis bit his lip and stared out the front window as he drove. None of this would’ve happened if he didn’t see Jake. He wouldn’t be getting slapped, and Harry wouldn’t be getting hurt by paps that were trying to document their lives.

He had a great time with his mate that night they went out but he didn’t know if all of that was worth what was happening now. But there’s nothing he could do to change it. All Louis could do was try to make things right.

Once the pair got back to the loft Harry set their food on the coffee table in the living room and threw himself down on the couch. What was supposed to take a half hour turned into over an hour and he couldn’t help but feel drained.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Louis asked quietly as he took a seat next to the younger lad.

“I swear I’m fine Lou.” Harry said as he offered his husband a small smile.

Louis nodded at him before letting out a deep breath and picking up his sandwich.

Even as bad as the night had been Louis still felt alright. He was able to enjoy a night in with his husband and not get interrupted by the kids. Louis had the younger lad all to himself and hopefully tomorrow with the interview he could set everything straight and get back to life they had before everything blew up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner!! I just started seeing this guy and the times I set aside to write I've been with him, so things are getting a bit hectic! I'll really try my best but please know I hate keeping you guys waiting!  
> Thoughts on the chapter?? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!  
> Sneak peaks of the next chapter will be on my tumblr! lhstylinson9193


	52. Chapter 52

“And here he is, Louis Tomlinson!”

Louis let out a deep breath and straightened his suit jacket one more time before he began walking towards the set. He waved at the camera and the crowd with a fake smile plastered on his lips as he walked towards the interviewer, Jon. Louis shook the older man’s hand before taking his seat on the cushioned couch and mentally preparing himself for the questions he was about to face.

“Well, well, well, Louis Tomlinson. You’ve been the talk of England for quite some time now.” Jon said through an amused smile.

Louis hummed and nodded his head as he pressed his lips together. He knew he had to choose his words carefully. One wrong move and he would probably set out a whole new wave of rumors about himself.

“So I’m sure there are a few things you want to straighten out for everyone.” Jon said as he got comfortable in his seat. “England seems to think that you left your husband and then not even a week later we see you with another man in Italy.”

Louis cleared his throat and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants before somewhat nodding. “Yeah people have made it pretty clear that they think I cheated on Harry…” He said quietly.

“And?” Jon asked with raised eyebrows. “Did you? I mean from these pictures it seems like you and this guy are very close.” He said as pictures of Jake and Louis walking out of the restaurant with their arms wrapped around each other’s waist came onto the screen behind them.

“No, I did not cheat on him.” Louis said a bit annoyed, already he could feel himself getting worked up. “I went out to dinner with an old mate and he had too much to drink, that’s it.”

“Yeah but the month before we didn’t see Harry at all. Normally he’s attached to your hip and then one day it’s like he was just gone.” Jon said as if he didn’t believe the younger lad. “And when we did see you you looked miserable.”

“Hm maybe because my husband started a new business and I barely got to see him. That tends to piss people off, especially when you have paps following you everywhere you go.”  Louis said with raised eyebrows.

He glanced off to the side of the set quickly and could see Harry telling him to calm down, and all Louis could do was nod and let out a deep breath. He knew that right now he wasn’t doing such a good job at trying to tell everyone what actually happened, but this has been going on for over a month and he was just sick of it.

“Alright easy, I’m not trying to make you mad here.” Jon said through a quiet chuckle.

Louis hummed and nodded with his eyebrows raised because it seemed like that’s exactly what the older man wanted to do. “You know after I’ve been called a cheater, liar, and whatever else the public and media named me believe it or not I got a little mad.”

“What I’m trying to figure out though is what actually happened.” Jon said quietly. “I’ll just ask this. Did you cheat on Harry?” He asked genuinely curious.

“No.” Louis said lowly as he narrowed his eyes at the older man.

“Are you two separated?” Jon asked, trying to get somewhere with the footie player.

“No.” Louis said as he combed his fingers through his hair. “I mean clearly we’re not, we just got back from Italy together.” He said through a sarcastic laugh.

“We all thought he did that for the kids to see you-”

“Seriously?” Louis asked as he interrupted Jon. “I can’t even tell you how many pictures were posted of us. Our anniversary, days at the beach, nights out with each other, and people still think that Harry flew all the way out to Italy because of the kids? Yeah of course they missed me and I missed them but-”

Louis stopped himself as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and when he looked to see who it was he saw Harry looking back at him. The younger lad leaned down and cupped his hand around Louis’ ear so only he could hear him.

“You need to calm down.” Harry whispered. “I know you’re upset about this but you need to tell them straight what happened and be done with it.”

Louis rubbed a hand over his face and nodded as he let out a deep breath. “I know, I’m sorry.” He said quietly.

“Harry, care to join us?” Jon asked with raised eyebrows as he saw the younger lad.

Harry looked between Jon and Louis, not quite sure if that would make things better or worse. But when Louis nodded to the seat next to him on the couch he let out a quiet breath and walked over to take a seat next to his husband.

“No kids with you today?” Jon asked as Harry got comfortable on the couch.

“Um no they’re at our mate’s place.” Harry said as Louis wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close to his side.

“That’s too bad.” Jon said with a small frown.

Louis had to physically stop himself from scoffing because if the kids were here he knew it would be awful. They didn’t need to see him try to explain his and Harry’s relationship over the past month to people who shouldn’t be sticking their noses in it anyway. Not only that but Alexis didn’t need to know the details of what had happened. Of course she knew something was wrong when Harry wasn’t around but she didn’t need to know everything that had gone on with them.

“Louis I feel like you have a lot of explaining to do so everyone understands what really happened.” Jon said as he sat back in his seat and crossed his leg over the other.

Louis raised his eyebrows at the older man and he felt Harry squeeze his thigh but what Jon had just said was ridiculous. “I have to explain myself?” He asked like he didn’t believe it. “Seriously? I shouldn’t have to explain shit to anyone! Harry and I were fighting, so what? We’re a couple, we fight, get over it! None of this would be happening if the public and media didn’t start getting in our business!” He said defensively.

“Yes but you were seen in public with another man wrapped around you. Did you really not expect people to start questioning what was going on with Harry being away for a month?” Jon asked back, seeing as he was getting a rise out of the younger lad.

“Fine, whatever question it but when people start speculating ridiculous shit things get out of hand.” Louis said as he shook his head, completely fed up with the situation.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” Jon said as he shook his head.

Louis raised his eyebrows at that and he felt Harry squeeze his leg again, reminding him to stay calm, but at this point he couldn’t. “Just last night I got slapped and Harry got pushed down by paps.” He said angrily. “When he brought the kids to Italy the first thing he saw was me and my mate on the cover of tabloids but everyone made it out to seem like we were on a date! And this was just when he and I were making up so when he saw that can you guess what happened?” Louis asked rhetorically, taking the silence in the room as a cue for him to continue. “He got furious, and I would have too if I saw it!”

Jon nodded and took in what Louis said before pursing his lips. “So Harry why did you go to Italy?”

Harry looked at Louis and he could see him desperately trying to calm down. But all he could do was let out a quiet breath and rub the older lad’s back gently. “Like Louis said we were just making up and I thought it would be nice to surprise him. The last time he went away it was really hard for all of us, the kids especially. I thought if I went with the kids and we had time to spend together things could finally go back to normal.” He said quietly.

“But why were you fighting?” Jon asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Is that any of your business?” Louis asked lowly.

“I’m just trying to straighten things out.” Jon said as he put his hands up in defense.

“This shouldn’t even be happening!” Louis said annoyed. “I’ll lay it out for you!” He said as he felt Harry shift beside him, trying to keep him calm. “Harry and I were fighting for a month, we somewhat made up a week before I left for Italy. When I did leave I met up with an old mate from uni and we went out to dinner. The next day Harry surprised me and he thought I was cheating on him, and I wasn’t and I never will! Then everyday after that things got out of hand because the media kept spreading these rumors, and that’s why we’re here now, having to explain our relationship to people who shouldn’t be invested in it anyway.”

Jon looked at the younger lad and nodded as he let out a quiet breath. “Louis I see where you’re coming from, but some things still just don’t add up.” He said as he shook his head. “There are pictures of this man holding your hand when you went out to dinner and the morning after your ‘not date’ we see him leaving your hotel.”

As Jon said this pictures were flashing on the screen. Some of Jake holding Louis’ hand across the table and others of the older lad leaving the hotel early in the morning in the clothes he wore the night before.

Louis shook his head and ran his hand through his hair as he heard the audience muttering amongst themselves. He could feel Harry stiffen beside him as he looked at the pictures and when Louis looked over to him he saw a flash of worry cross the younger lad’s face.

“Harry you know I would never.” He said quietly as he turned to fully face his husband. “We talked about this, I explained it to you, please don’t let them do this.” He nearly begged.

Harry cleared his throat and nodded. He knew Louis wouldn’t lie about this. He knew that his husband would never cheat on him and that they were just trying to work them up.

“Looks like you two didn’t talk about everything then.” Jon said as he saw the pair.

Louis turned to face the older lad and had to restrain himself from lunging at him. He had never met an interviewer who was such an arse.

“So Louis care to explain?” Jon asked with raised eyebrows. “You’re telling us that nothing happened, but from these pictures that’s not what it looks like.”

Louis let out a deep breath as he pulled Harry into his side and rubbed his free hand over his face. “Both my mate and I were going through some stuff so we were just there for each other, that’s it. He was comforting me and his own way of dealing with his stuff was to drink. But he drank too much so I brought him back to the hotel.”

“Is he gay?” Jon asked curiously.

The room went silent and all eyes were on Louis. Even Harry had turned to his husband, as he didn’t even know if Jake was straight or not. Louis never told him what the older lad was dealing with when they met up for dinner.

“I don’t think it’s my place to share that information.” Louis said as he trained his eyes on the floor.

Jon chuckled at that and nodded. “I’m taking that as a yes.”

“You never told me that.” Harry whispered to Louis, making sure no one could hear him.

“Not now H.” Louis muttered back. “We’ll talk about it later.”

“So let me get this straight.” Jon said through an amused smile. “You went out on a platonic dinner with your gay mate from uni, he drank too much and you brought him back to your room, and then we see him the next morning walking out of your hotel in the clothes he wore the night before, but nothing happened between you two?”

“Yeah that’s right.” Louis said seriously. “And then the media had the audacity to make it seem like something it wasn’t.”

“Louis all we wanted were the facts.” Jon said as he shook his head. “I think you at least owe us that.”

Louis narrowed his eyes at the older man as he shook his head. “How dare you.” He said quietly. “I shouldn’t owe anyone anything! Ever since I started playing football in uni I let the media and fans into our lives! I let you all watch and follow Harry and mine’s relationship! I let you watch my children grow up and I shared milestone marks with you! One thing happens and everyone blows up at it because they’re bored with their own lives!!-”

“Louis.” Harry warned quietly.

“It makes me sick to think that you people actually think I would ever do such a thing to my family!!” Louis finished as Harry was nearly holding him back so he wouldn’t lunge off the couch.

The room was silent as all eyes were on Louis. It was clear to everyone that the footie player was furious about the entire situation and it’s not like the interviewer was making it any better.

Louis could feel Harry rubbing his back as he hid his face in his hands. He knew he needed to calm down but for two months this has been going on and now that he’s trying to fix it the guy in front of him seems to only make things worse. At this point Louis felt exhausted. He was tired of trying to explain himself for something that never happened and he was tired of the media and public getting into his families business.

“I never wanted this for my family...” Louis said quietly as he shook his head. “I never wanted the media to mess up my relationship, and make my daughter cry because there’s men screaming in our faces, I-I just… It’s all my fault.”

Harry looked over to his husband and saw the older lad’s eyes trained on the floor as he bit his lip. He gently wrapped both of his arms around Louis and he felt him immediately tuck his head into his neck.

“It’s not your fault Louis.” Harry barely whispered as he hugged his husband impossibly closer to his chest.

“Yes it is.” Louis muttered into the younger lad’s neck.

Harry let out a quiet breath and rubbed Louis’ back before he barely pulled away. “Come on let’s go…” He said quietly. “You said what you wanted to, so there’s no point in staying any longer.” He whispered to the older lad.

Louis nodded as he let Harry go and when he looked up he saw all eyes on them. The room was silent but all he did was pull off his microphone from his suit jacket and stand up with Harry.

“Thanks for having us.” Louis muttered as he put the microphone on the couch and took Harry’s hand.

Harry nodded once at Jon before Louis led him off the set. He wasn’t quite sure if that interview helped their situation or made it worse. But Harry figured that they’d find out when the tabloids come out tomorrow with their newest headliner, without a doubt Louis’ name on the front page.

*~*

“Louis… Lou wake up.” Harry said softly as he shook his sleeping husband.

Louis grumbled to himself as he rolled over and just barely cracked his eyes open. “What?” He asked groggily as he glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:03 am.

“I was at the cafe prepping this morning and Sam brought this in.” Harry said quietly as he passed his husband a magazine.

Louis let out a quiet breath and pulled his glasses on before he sat up in bed. He took the magazine from Harry and at the top in big bold read **We Are So Sorry Louis Tomlinson!**

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he opened the magazine, trying to find the page with the article on it. “Did you read it already?” He asked as he was flipping through the pages.

Harry shook his head as he took a seat on his side of the bed. “No I wanted to read it with you.”

Louis bit his lip as he nodded and finally found the page with the article on it. He let out a deep breath before he started reading down the page.

_After months of speculation we’re set straight. Louis Tomlinson is the father and husband we’ve always known and loved._

_Yesterday the 24 year old footie player had the first interview since he’s been home from Italy and tried to clear some things up. First of all I myself feel terrible for even thinking that he would ever cheat on his husband Harry (22 years old). And second of all I feel even worse that the media hurt him so much._

_When he and his husband excused themselves from their interview Tomlinson looked near to tears after talking about how the media and public effect his family. He has been more than generous with us over the years in sharing details about his and Harry’s relationship, and allowing us to watch his family grow. But it seemed as though that as soon as some juicy drama came from the Tomlinsons we were all quick to pay attention to the almost seemingly perfect family. No one really thought that anything could happen to the happily married pair but when it did we all went bizerk! I think it mostly had to do with the fact that none of us really thought that a relationship could be as good as theirs._

_But like Tomlinson said “Harry and I were fighting, so what? We’re a couple, we fight, get over it! None of this would be happening if the public and media didn’t start getting in our business!” And he is 100% correct. They’re a couple, they fight like the rest of us so who are we to get on top of their business?! It was us who started the problem and I’ve come to realize that it’s probably like that for most celebrities!_

Louis read down the article and he couldn’t believe it. He was sure yesterday’s interview was a total fail, but here he was reading down the page and it said nothing but good things about him as a person and too many sorry’s to count for how the media and public acted.

He knew that this was just one person and one article, but he hoped that everyone felt like the person who wrote this did.

So when he got to the bottom of the page and read the final apology he couldn’t help but let a small smile come across his lips. Louis also loved all the pictures scattered throughout the page from their time in Italy.

Pictures of him and Cody with oatmeal smeared faces, him and his teammates at the beach, Alexis and Harry burying him in the sand, but his favorite had to be the one from their anniversary when they were on the boat.

“Louis this is great.” Harry said through a soft smile. “This means things will get better.” He said as he wrapped his arm around his husband’s waist.

Louis nodded as he let out a small laugh, still not believing that things could finally go back to normal. It feels like forever since they were able to have the relationship they had before any of this happened. Sure in Italy it was great but as soon as they came home it was like they were reminded of everything that went wrong.

“Do you think everyone think everyone is sorry or just this one person?” Louis asked quietly.

Harry bit his lip, not quite sure what the rest of the public was thinking.  “I don’t know… Hopefully everyone.”

Louis let out a quiet breath and nodded as he placed the magazine on his bedside table. He laid back down in bed and pulled his glasses off before burying his head in Harry’s stomach.

“I don’t care as long as you’re back.” He mumbled into the younger lad’s shirt.

Harry chuckled to himself as he rubbed his hand over Louis’ bare back. “I’m never going anywhere.” He said quietly. “And clearly you aren’t either cause you’re a second away from falling asleep on me.”

“H it’s 7 in the morning. Yes, I’m going to take advantage of you actually being here and cuddle you until one of the kids wake up.” Louis said as he snuggled that much closer to his husband.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he ran his fingers through his tousled hair. “I know, I’m sorry. We have interviews for a new manager in a couple days, and hopefully we’ll find one so I won’t have to go in in the morning.”

“Good, I miss waking up next to you.” Louis mumbled as he closed his eyes and very slowly felt himself falling asleep.

“Then fall asleep right now and when you wake up I’ll be here.” Harry said through a soft smile.

“Lay down with me.” Louis said as he tugged Harry down on the bed.

Harry chuckled to himself and laid down even though he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, not too comfortable to be wearing in bed. He wrapped his arms around Louis anyway and let the older lad cling to him like a koala.

“I forgot to tell you that I wanted to go shopping for Cody’s birthday tomorrow.” Harry said as he just remembered his plans for the next day.

“We can do that. Just let me sleep first.” Louis said as he clung on tighter to his husband and tucked his head into his neck.

“Right sorry.” Harry said through a sheepish smile before he leaned down and kissed his husband’s hair.

Louis let out a content breath as he heard Harry’s heartbeat under him. He was grateful that the younger lad was back early enough from the cafe so he could actually fall asleep and wake up next to him. Louis was more than grateful that things could finally go back to normal.

*~*

“The birthday boy is here!!” Louis yelled as he walked into his mum’s house.

And of course it wasn’t even a second later when Jay came running into the foyer and attacking her grandson in kisses. But then of course went over to her granddaughter and doing the same thing.

“Nice to know we’re loved too mum.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“Of course I love my favorite boys.” Jay said as she hugged her son and then moved over to Harry. “Come on, everyone’s in the backyard.”

“They’re all here already?” Louis asked as he followed his mum through the house.

“Yeah surprisingly.” Jay said through a chuckle. “Zayn set up the sprinkler in the back for the girls and these two.”

“Really?!” Alexis asked excitedly.

“Yeah sweetheart, why don’t you go run back there and say hi to everyone?” Jay said through a chuckle.

And it wasn’t even a moment later when Alexis squirmed out of her papa’s arms and ran to the backdoor.

“Thanks for warning us to bring her swimsuit.” Louis said jokingly as he followed his mum to the back door.

“Well I didn’t know love. Zayn just brought it over and began setting it up.” Jay said as she opened the sliding glass door that led to the backyard.

Louis chuckled to himself as he shifted Cody on his hip and Harry walked past him to say hi to everyone. He could see his daughter already running through the sprinkler with her aunties even though she was in her clothes. Liam was manning the grill with Sophia at his side while Anne, Zayn, Perrie, Niall, Gemma and Dan were all sitting under the shade at the table.

“Hello family!” Louis said happily as he approached the table.

“There’s the birthday boy!!” Niall said excitedly as he grabbed Cody form Louis’ arms.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly as no one said hi back but were too busy kissing and hugging Cody. But he got it. His baby boy was 1 today and he deserved all of the attention.

“Might have to run back home and grab Al a new outfit.” Harry said through a chuckle as he came up behind Louis.

Louis jumped in surprise at the sudden noise and turned around to see his husband smiling at him amused. “It’s okay I have an extra one packed in the diaper bag.” He said as he wrapped his arms around the younger lad’s waist.

Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded to himself as he looked down at Louis. “I’m impressed. Nice work dad.” He said teasingly.

Louis hummed to himself as he stood on his toes and pressed his lips gently to the younger lad’s. He only pulled away when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He let out a quiet breath and pulled out his cell, but once he saw the name on the screen Louis held up one finger to Harry, telling him to wait a second before walking away and answering the phone.

“Okay then.” Harry muttered to himself as he saw his husband walk into the house with his phone pressed to his ear.

But his attention was quickly taken away with his mum calling him over to the table. Harry took a seat next to Niall who was happily bouncing Cody on his knee.

“How are you both here right now?” Zayn asked with furrowed eyebrows as he looked between Niall and Harry.

“H hired a manager a couple days ago. She’s doing great and today we’re kinda testing her to see if she can run the place without us being there.” Niall explained as he tried to make his nephew laugh by making funny faces but was failing terribly.

“Well hopefully it will go alright.” Gemma said quietly.

She knew just how hard it was with Niall being away at the cafe. Gemma couldn’t even imagine how hard it must’ve been for Louis while Harry was away. Having to take care of the kids all by himself and still have footie practice, and Cody’s appointments. But she was more than happy to see her baby brother and Louis back to where they were before any of this started.

“I’m sure it will.” Harry said as he combed his fingers through his hair. “I’m just happy that I don’t have to get up before the sun anymore.” He said through a quiet chuckle.

“What time do you come home?” Zayn asked before picking up his soda and taking a sip.

“I try to get home at 2 pm everyday but sometimes I get there around 3 or 4. Lou says it’s fine as long as I’m home for dinner.” Harry said as he shrugged to himself. “It’s just gettin up in the morning that’s the hard part.”

“Yeah I get to sleep in while H goes home early.” Niall said as he passed Cody to Gemma. “But with our new manager we can work our times out better. Maybe if the cafe keeps being as busy as it’s been we can get a night manager too.”

“Easy Ni.” Harry said through a chuckle. “Give it a month or so before we start thinking about that.”

“Mate we’re making so much money it’s not a problem to hire another manager.” Niall said before he took a sip of his beer.

Harry hummed to himself and shrugged before picking up a beer in the cooler next to him. “Maybe Ni. If we keep getting as many customers as we are we can think about it.” He said as he unscrewed the top of the bottle and took a sip.

“Well I’m sure the kids and Louis love having you around more.” Anne said through a soft smile.

Harry grinned to himself and nodded as he looked at his son. He couldn’t believe that his boy was already 1. Not only that but Alexis will be starting school in a month and these were the times Harry was more than grateful to be around for.

“Where is Lou?” Perrie asked as she looked around the backyard, not seeing the older lad.

Harry bit his lip as he too scanned the backyard, unable to find his husband. “I dunno.” He said quietly.

Harry got up from his seat and picked up his beer before walking towards the house. He glanced over at Alexis and saw that she was running around with Phoebe and Daisy, so he figured that both his kids were okay for the time being.

“Lou?” He called out when he walked into the house.

But Harry heard nothing. He didn’t even hear Louis talking on the phone. So Harry made his way through the house, walking to the front door and opening it, finally finding his husband. But Louis wasn’t on the phone. Instead he was leaning against a car that Harry didn’t recognize and seemingly having a very serious conversation with none other than the famous Jake.

Harry cleared his throat and quickly gained the attention of the two older lads. “What’s uh, what’s going on?” He asked as he walked towards the driveway.

Jake opened and closed his mouth as Louis rubbed a hand over his face in slight frustration.

“I should um- I should probably go.” Jake said quietly.

“Just tell him why you’re here mate.” Louis said as he shook his head and had his eyes trained on the ground.

Harry looked between the two and really had no idea what was going on. It seemed serious and Louis also looked upset, so just at that Harry himself grew nervous.

Jake bit his lip as he played with the keys in his hand. “I just- I knew that it was Cody’s birthday today and I knew everyone would be here so I called Lou, I just wanted to come over to apologize to everyone for causing so much trouble.” He said quietly. “I also wanted to release a statement to the press and tell them myself what happened.”

Harry let out a quiet breath, relieved it wasn’t something really serious. But when he looked at Louis the older lad seemed more mad than anything. “So what’s the problem?” He asked confused.

“I didn’t know if you’d be mad or not that he was here.” Louis said quietly. “And I don’t know how everyone would react if he just showed up.”

Harry bit his lip and nodded. He wasn’t quite sure how the family would feel if they saw the guy who caused the paps and media to overtake their lives since Italy. “Well I’m fine with him here of course, I just don’t know about everyone else.”

Jake let out quiet breath and a small smile came across his lips as he heard that. “As long as you forgive me Harry, that’s all I need to not feel like a total arse.”

Harry offered him a grin before looking to Louis, seeing the older lad push himself off the car and run his fingers through his hair. “You okay?” He asked Louis.

“M’fine, I just want all of this to be behind us.” Louis said as he shrugged to himself.

“Lou I’ll take it upon myself to finish this alright?” Jake said as he stepped towards his car. “I started it and I’ll finish it.”

Louis let out a quiet breath and nodded at the older lad. “Alright thanks mate.”

“Of course.” Jake said as he offered Louis a small smile. “I’ll call you boys later.” He said before giving Harry and Louis a quick hug.

The pair waved off the older lad as he pulled out of the driveway and when he was gone they looked to each other.

“You sure you’re okay?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he stepped towards his husband.

“I’m just tired of all of this.” Louis breathed out. “But yeah I’m fine. Why don’t we get back to the family and just relax?” He suggested as he took Harry’s hand.

Harry nodded and let Louis lead him back through the house and to the back yard. They could only get so far though before Alexis attacked them in a hug, successfully getting both of their shorts wet. But neither of them cared as they were just happy to see her having a good time.

The rest of the day the family stayed out in the sun and relaxed, but in Alexis’ case she ran around with Phoebe and Daisy. Liam put out burgers, hot dogs, steak and chicken while Harry helped Jay and Anne inside in the kitchen with the salads and other little snacks. Louis took it upon himself to pull off his and Cody’s shirts so they could run through the sprinkler. He was happy that the entire time the 1 year old was giggling like mad and kept signing ‘again, again!’ to run through the water. Louis of course was happy to oblige and play through the sprinkler for however long Cody wanted to.

When it was time to bring out the cake Harry made sure it looked perfect before bringing it outside with lit candles. He placed the cake in front of his son who was in Louis’ lap and to his surprise the entire family started signing and singing happy birthday to Cody.

But while they were singing Louis had to try to keep Cody’s hands back from trying to reach for the fire on the candles. He knew that as soon as the 1 year old got his cake he wouldn’t even hesitate to smear it all over his face and his clothes. Louis opted to keep Cody’s shirt off and figured that it’d be better to let him get his chubby stomach messy than his shirt.

“Wait so Cody not a baby anymore?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows as her papa was passing the cake out.

Louis let out a quiet breath and shrugged to himself as he bounced his son on his leg. “Not really love, he’s growing up.” He said sadly.

“What?” Alexis asked quietly as she looked at her baby brother. “B-but he can’t-”

“Sweetheart what’s wrong?” Harry asked confused as he heard his daughter begin to choke up.

“I d-don’t want him to grow up.” Alexis said as she began to cry into her hands.

Louis and Harry looked at each other as their daughter leaned over and kissed Cody’s head, and hugged him, refusing to let the 1 year old go. The table had gone quiet as they heard Alexis start to cry, none of them had ever expected a reaction like this to come on a birthday party.

“Love it’s okay, it’s not like he’s going anywhere.” Harry said as he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

“B-but he’s so cute.” Alexis cried as she took Cody’s hand and tried to wipe her tears away. That didn’t help though as she only cried more, thinking that her baby brother was really growing up. “Y-you so cute, a-a-and you’re cute little smiles. I j-just want h-him t-to stay t-this l-little.”

Louis’ jaw had gone slack as he saw Alexis nearly sobbing and clinging to Cody like he was going to leave any second. Cody had no clue what was going on, other than his sister was crying and holding on to him, so naturally he tried to hug her while she kissed his head.

Everyone around the table was watching the brother sister pair and no one could believe how torn up Alexis was with how Cody was growing up. She was sobbing into her brother’s neck as Harry looked to Louis, unsure of what to do.

“Sweetheart it’s okay.” Louis said softly as he pulled her onto his free leg. “Cody isn’t going anywhere, he’s just growing up like you.”

“B-but he w-wont b-be little a-anymore.” Alexis cried into her hands.

Harry bit his lip as he knelt in front of his daughter and pat her leg, trying to get her attention. “Love he won’t be little but he’ll always be your little brother.” He said gently. “And he’s always gonna be cute and funny, you don’t need to cry about it sweetheart.” He said quietly.

“I-I just wa-want him t-to stay little.” Alexis hiccupped as she tried to wipe her wet cheeks.

“There will be other babies around Al.” Louis said before he kissed his daughter’s head. “Remember aunt Perrie is gonna have a baby and he or she will be little just like Cody.”

Alexis nodded as she looked at her auntie and saw her pregnant belly. “O-okay. L-little just like Cody.” She said as she tried to calm herself down. “B-but Cody so cute.” Alexis said as she hugged her brother on more time.

“Well of course he’s cute he looks just like your father.” Louis said through a chuckle.

Harry rolled his eyes as this was no time for flattery since their daughter was in the middle of crying. Everyone else around the table was chuckling though.

“Daddy you’re n-not funny.” Alexis said as she was trying desperately to calm her breathing.

Louis scoffed at that as he poked Alexis’ belly. “I think I’m pretty funny.” He said, already having an idea as to how he could cheer his daughter up.

“No.” Alexis mumbled as she sniffled.

Louis raised his eyebrows and motioned for Harry to take Cody before he full on attacked his daughter in kisses and tickles. Like he had predicted Alexis shrieked and couldn’t hold back a loud laugh as her daddy tickled her.

Louis thought of that as a win when Alexis begged for mercy and said that he was funny. So not only was it a confidence boost for him but he also got his daughter to stop crying.

“Feel better?” He asked a breathless Alexis through a smile.

“Maybe.” Alexis giggled as she hid her face in her daddy’s chest.

“That’s what I thought kid.” Louis said through a chuckle as he pulled Alexis closer to him and kissed her head.

Harry smiled as he watched his husband and daughter. He was happy that Louis was able to calm her down but he couldn’t help but think that she was right. Cody wasn’t a little baby anymore. He was growing up and soon it wouldn’t be Alexis’ turn to start school but Cody’s.

At least for the rest of the night everyone was happy. Cody with the help of his daddies opened his many presents and of course happily smeared cake all over his and then Louis’ face.

Louis doesn’t know why Cody felt the need to share his cake with him and smash it into his face, but he figured that when Cody grew up the two of them would be going back and forth with the tricks a lot. Tricks, wrestling and jokes is what Louis predicted with his son and he would be more than happy to do those things with Cody.

When the pair got home it was baths for the two kids before getting pajamas on, reading a story and putting them to bed. And it wasn’t even five minutes after the kids were in bed that Louis grabbed Harry by his hips and started leading him towards their own bedroom. It may have been only 9 pm but they thought that there were a couple things they could before they really went to bed.

*~*

Louis let out a deep breath as he glanced in the rear view mirror and saw his daughter humming happily to herself. Cody was sucking on his pacifier and playing with his stuffed animal while Harry was looking at him worriedly.

“Calm down love, it’s gonna be fine.” Harry said through a chuckle as he squeezed his husband’s thigh gently.

“It might be fine but I won’t be.” Louis muttered as he pulled into the school’s parking lot.

“Is this my school?” Alexis asked excitedly as she looked out the window.

“Yeah, that’s it love.” Harry said happily as Louis parked the car.

“You know we can sit in here for a couple min-”

“Louis c’mon, it’s the first day, let’s not be late.” Harry said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car to get Cody.

Louis bit his lip and nodded as he got out of the car himself and opened the door to help get Alexis out. “You ready?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah!” Alexis said as she hopped out of the car and grabbed her daddy’ hand. “Does my dress look okay?”

Louis smiled at her and nodded as he followed his husband towards the front entrance. “You look like a princess love, a really really beautiful princess.” He said softly.

“Thank you daddy.” Alexis said through her own grin as she squeezed her father’s hand and skipped as they walked.

With each step they took Louis could feel his daughter slipping through his fingers. He wasn’t 19 anymore and Alexis wasn’t the little girl that he could carry with one hand. He wasn’t terrified about going to uni, having a job and being a teenage father, no. Instead Louis was 24, married, a father to two beautiful kids and one of them was starting their first day of school while the other turned 1 just a month ago.

For him time was flying by and he hated it. He hated that his little girl wasn’t so little anymore and that she was growing up. But Louis loved that Alexis was growing up to be a kind, compassionate, and funny person who stole everyone’s heart the second she started talking to them. The other thing that Louis loved though was that this was his and Harry’s daughter and that they raised her like that. They didn’t let the struggle of them being young parents dictate the way Alexis grew up to be the girl she is today.

“Louis what room is it?” Harry asked he opened the door and followed the older lad inside.

“Mrs. Johnson, room 112.” Louis said as he looked around the colorful hallway, filled with parents and kids trying to get to the right classroom.

Some parents look their way and Louis swore he saw one guy nearly choke as he saw him. Others were stealing glances at them and some were pretending not to stare but were doing an awful job at it. One thing Louis really hoped for was that kids or their parents wouldn’t take advantage of Alexis to get to him. He didn’t want his daughter to be friends with people who were fake. And most of all Louis didn’t want it to be his fault that people pretended to be friends with with Alexis.

“Are all of these kids in my class?” Alexis asked as she looked up at her daddy.

“No love, a lot of these kids are older than you. They’re in different grades. I think your class has about 15 kids in it.” Louis said as he smiled softly down at his daughter.

“Babe the room is two down on the right.” Harry said he was trying to squeeze past rushing parents and kids.

Louis let out a deep breath and nodded as he squeezed his daughter’s hand gently and tried to ignore the parents staring at him. It seemed as though even some of the older kids recognized who he was.

Harry placed his hand on the small of Louis’ back and led him into the classroom. He looked around and saw other kids Alexis’ age and a woman who seemed to be her teacher talking with some of the parents. Other parents were talking to their kids as some of them were crying and some of them looked close to crying.

“Is this my class?” Alexis asked as she tugged on her daddy’s hand to get his attention.

“It sure is love.” Louis said quietly as he looked around the classroom.

There were cubbies along the wall for backpacks and lunch pails. In the middle of the room there was a bright multicolored rug and arts and crafts tables with crayons and colored pencils already set out on it.

The entire room reminded Louis of the nursery he worked at when Alexis was just born, the one that Sophia now owns. There were toys upon toys and posters on the wall all having to do with learning and how it’s fun. Louis wondered if any of these kids could actually read anything the posters said, but at least they looked nice.

“Babe we should talk to the teacher before we go.” Harry said as he shifted Cody on his hip.

“Right.” Louis breathed out.

He bit his lip as he squeezed Alexis’ hand and followed the younger lad across the room. Louis saw a couple dads wave at him and smile and he politely returned it, grateful that they hadn’t tried to come and talk to him because today was all about his little girl.

“Mrs. Johnson?” Harry asked a he walked up to the older woman.

“Oh, I was wondering when the Tomlinsons would show up.” Mrs. Johnson said through a chuckle. She smiled at the pair before looking down at Alexis and bending over so she was her height. “I bet you’re Alexis then?” She asked through a grin.

Alexis blushed and nodded as she slightly hid behind her daddy.

“You don’t have to be shy love, this is your teacher.” Louis said as he smiled to himself and gave his daughter a reassuring side hug.

“I thought you were my teacher?” Alexis asked her daddy with furrowed eyebrows.

“At home I am love, not at school.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself, and then explained the Mrs. Johnson that he had studied this exact profession in uni.

The three adults got to talking and Mrs. Johnson was always trying to get Alexis into the conversation. Asking her questions and telling her about what they’ll be doing in class. Louis could see his daughter become more and more comfortable with Mrs. Johnson and that did calm his nerves a bit. But it was when Harry said that they should get going because he has to get to work that his nerves came right back.

“Okay, well we should put your backpack away.” Louis said as he helped his daughter take the straps off.

“This is my cubby!!” Alexis said excitedly as she read her name on one of the cubby’s.

Harry chuckled at Alexis and nodded as he put her backpack where it’s supposed to go and told her where all of her supplies and lunch are. He made sure she got it and understood before kneeling down to her height and hugging his daughter tightly with his free arm.

“You are gonna have such an amazing day.” He said softly before kissing her hair and hugging her just a bit longer. “I can’t wait to hear all about it when we pick you up.”

“Will you pick me up?” Alexis asked quietly as she hugged her father back tightly.

“Of course sweetheart. Daddy, Cody and I will be here to take you home when school ends.” Harry said through a soft smile as he just barely pulled away from Alexis.

“Okay.” Alexis said quietly. “I’ll miss you papa.” She said before kissing his cheek and hugging him one more time.

Harry let out a quiet breath and kissed his daughter’s head before hugging her back. “And I’ll miss you babygirl.”

He couldn’t believe that just about five years ago he was 17 and just found out he was having a baby. And now here he was, sending his baby off on her first day of school. Harry was holding everything he had in him not to cry as he slowly let go of Alexis and let Louis say goodbye to her. But he knew he was a second away from breaking down when he saw his husband let a few tears escape him as he picked up their daughter and pulled her into his chest.

“You know, you don’t have to go to school for another 8 or 9 years.” Louis said as he felt himself let a few tears slip and roll down his cheeks.

Alexis giggled to herself as she wrapped her arms around her daddy’s neck and kissed his cheek.

“We can paint my toenails and play dress up, and I’ll even play Barbie and papa can be Kent if you want.” Louis said quietly as he felt his throat close and more tears threaten to fall at the thought that this was it. This was the first step of letting his daughter go.

“His name is Ken daddy.” Alexis said as she pulled away to look at her father expectantly.

“Whatever.” Louis said as he shook his head. “So does this mean you’ll come back home with me?”

“But daddy I have to go to school to learn.” Alexis said quietly as she wiped away the tears that were rolling down her daddy’s cheeks.

“You already said I’m your teacher. I can homeschool you and you’ll never leave my side.” Louis offered.

“Lou c’mon, don’t do this.” Harry said as this was already hard enough.

“Daddy it’s okay.” Alexis said as she hugged her father again, only making more tears escape him.

Louis hugged his daughter back and kissed her head and cheek before letting out a deep breath and kneeling down so she could stand. “I’m gonna miss you so much sweetheart.” He said quietly as he wiped his wet eyes.

“I’ll miss you too daddy. But I coming back home, it not like I never come back.” Alexis said through a giggle.

Louis chuckle to himself and nodded sheepishly. “I know love.”

Harry smiled to himself as he wiped a single tear that fell from his eye before telling Louis and Alexis to pose for a picture. He got one of her and Louis, Alexis by herself, him and Alexis, Alexis and Cody, and then finally all four of them.

Harry had to nearly pry Louis away from Alexis and even when the older lad let her go he refused to leave the room.

“You know I can help out for the day.” Louis offered to Mrs. Johnson. “I can miss a practice, and I already told you I went to uni for-”

“Mr. Tomlinson everything will be fine.” Mrs. Johnson said through a chuckle as every other parent had left already. There was just the Tomlinsons, but really Louis who wanted to stay and then Harry waiting in the doorway.

“You’re Louis Tomlinson! My daddy watches you on the tv!” One boy said as he pointed at Louis.

“Ya see the kids love me.” Louis said as he gestured to the kid, making the room fill with giggles.

“Daddy go.” Alexis groaned because at this point he was just embarrassing her when everyone else’s parents left.

“Really it’s no problem at all! I can clean the paintbrushes and help out with writing and spelling, and-”

“Papa take daddy, please.” Alexis whined as she hid her face in her hands, making her classmates giggle.

“C’mon Lou, don’t embarrass her already.” Harry said as he took Louis’ hand and started pulling him towards the door.

“But I- I just-”

“No, let’s go.” Harry said, now nearly dragging the older lad. “Bye Al, see you when we pick you up. Bye everyone have a great first day!” He said as he waved to the class and pushed Louis out the door before he could say anything else.

The class waved back happily and Alexis was grateful at least one of her daddies was sane.

Louis passed the car keys to Harry as he slumped down down the hallway, glancing back every minute or so. He didn’t feel emotionally stable enough to drive.

When they got to the car and Cody was strapped in they took off towards the road. Harry had one hand one the steering wheel while the other was on Louis’ thigh. He could see the older lad scrolling through his phone, no doubt try to take his mind off of leaving Alexis behind at the school.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he read through Twitter, trying desperately to find something to lighten his mood. But it only got worse when he saw what Harry tweeted.

**@Mr_Tomlinson: Al’s first day of school ! Shouldn’t it be the kid crying, not the dad ?**

But the thing that made Louis punch Harry in the arm was the picture of him looking like a crying mess while Alexis was trying to calm him down.

As he looked back at the picture though Louis really wasn’t sure how he was going to do this everyday. Just leave his daughter after they’ve been nearly inseparable for all of her life. This was the first step of many to letting his daughter go though, he needed to give her just a bit of independence, even if it meant he couldn’t be with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter?? I'm on tumblr if you have questions about when I'll be updating or even just things you want to say to me! lhstylinson9193! Also I post all of my sneak peaks on tumblr! Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

“Louis!!” Harry yelled from the kitchen.

Louis bit his lip as he kept his eyes locked on Cody who was wobbling awkwardly on his feet by himself. The 1 year old was really starting to get the hang of walking by himself but that didn’t stop Harry and Louis to follow closely behind him and make sure he didn’t hurt himself.

“Yeah?” Louis asked as he followed a giggling Cody into the kitchen, the 1 year old trying to get used to walking without his daddy’s help.

“I need you try something.” Harry said as he saw his son trying to walk circles around him. “And would you please put some clothes on?” He huffed.

“Harold my son and I are men. Nothing but diapers and boxers for us.” Louis said as he followed Cody around the kitchen and towards the dining room.

“Yes but it’s also nearing October and I don’t want him to get sick because his father likes to flaunt their bodies around.” Harry said through a chuckle as he scooped up Cody and pulled him into his chest.

“You’re no fun.” Louis mumbled.

Harry laughed to himself and shrugged as he put a plate and fork in front of Louis. “You won’t be mean to me after you taste this.”

Louis hummed to himself as the older lad was probably right. Whatever Harry just put in front of him looked and smelt amazing. He picked up the fork and took a bite of the desert.

Louis tried, he really tried to hold back a groan but a very loud one came out before he shoveled more of the apple pie with drizzled caramel and vanilla ice cream into his mouth.

“Harry.” He mumbled before shoveling another bite into his already full mouth. “Will you marry me?”

Harry chuckled to himself as he saw the older lad eating like he had never seen food or had tasted anything so good in his life. “Babe we’re already married.”

“Marry me again.” Louis said as he tried to swallow and then eat another bite.

“So I’ll take it that you like it then?” Harry asked through a small smile.

Louis looked over at his husband like ‘are you kidding me?’ before scoffing and shoving more into his mouth. “Who needs real people food when I can have this everyday?”

“I’d rather you not lose the six pack.” Harry said through a chuckle before taking the fork from his husband and taking his own bite, making the older lad whine. “But should I put it on the menu?”

Louis nodded as he stole the fork back from Harry and took the last bite. “You should put it on the menu and then make a bunch of these everyday, and then bring them home.”

“I think I want to actually sell it, but thank you for the input love.” Harry aid through a chuckle before pecking the older lad’s lips.

“Do you have any more?” Louis asked through a small pout as he saw the empty plate.

Harry shook his head as he shifted Cody on his hip. “No, and besides it’s almost dinner time.”

Louis grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you making something?”

“I was just gonna make some paninis and chicken noodle soup.” Harry said as he pointed to the pot on the stove.

“Why are you so good to me?” Louis asked through a chuckle before he closed the distance between them and kissed his husband sweetly.

Harry laughed quietly to himself and shrugged as Louis pulled away. “Maybe it has something to do with the whole I love you thing, but who knows?” He said jokingly.

Louis hummed and smiled to himself before he kissed Harry one more time. “Do you know if Liam and Soph are dropping Al off for dinner or are they taking her out?”

“Li said they were gonna be back around 8 pm after the movie and dinner, so it’s a boys night tonight.” Harry said as he pulled out his panini press.

“Ooooh yeah!” Louis said happily as he took his son from his husband’s arms. “Harry take off your shirt and pants and let’s walk around like real men!” He said as he gestured to himself and Cody.

“What is wrong with you?” Harry asked through a chuckle as he shook his head.

“Babe Al isn’t here! That means I can walk around in my boxers and not get yelled at! C’mon, join us Tomlinson men!!” Louis said through a wide smile.

“I’m not taking off my pants Louis.” Harry said as he chuckled to himself.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he shook his head and started walking towards the living room. “Not yet you’re not love.”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly as he got out everything he needed for panini’s. He didn’t understand why Louis felt the need to walk around in his boxers. It’s not like Harry minded seeing his husband more than half naked, but to let Cody walk around in just his diaper was a bit much. He didn’t need his 1 year old son to get sick because his father decided that they should be “men”.

“I will only be undressing myself when I go to bed.” Harry said as he began to make his and Louis’ panini’s.

“Papa!!” Cody yelled as he clapped his little hands and tried to run into the kitchen, only to fall on his little hands and knees. He got back up and smiled to himself before he continued to try to run to his papa and successfully did it this time, grabbing his father’s legs and laughing up at him.

“See even Cody wants you to join our lifestyle.” Louis said as he glanced over the back of the couch and then focused back on the tv.

 _Your father is crazy, never listen to him_. Harry signed to his son through a small chuckle as Cody continued to hold onto his leg.

 _Daddy!_ Cody signed happily as he pointed towards his father on the couch.

 _You’re going to be just like him, I can already see it._ Harry signed as he laughed to himself and scooped up his son.

Cody wrapped one of his little arms around his papa’s neck and fisted the back of his curls as his father moved through the kitchen. He looked around the counters and once he spotted something he wanted Cody didn’t even waste a second before trying to reach for it.

 _Buddy no._ Harry signed quickly as he saw Cody pick up a chopped piece of carrot.

 _Eat._ Cody signed through pleading eyes.

 _Not for you._ Harry signed and mouthed.

Cody began to pout as he held the carrot in between his little fingers, thinking it was a snack for him. He jutted out his bottom lip before looking back up at his papa and offering him the carrot.

 _You eat?_ He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Harry chuckled and nodded at his son, and it wasn’t even a second later when Cody was nearly shoving the carrot in his father’s mouth.

 _Thank you._ Harry signed through a smile as he saw Cody giggling to himself. “Babe can you come in here and feed him please?” He asked.

“Is dinner ready?” Louis asked as he turned off the tv and walked into the kitchen.

“No but he’s hungry. Tried to take a carrot and eat it.” Harry said as he passed Cody to the older lad.

Louis hummed to himself as he took Cody but it wasn’t a second later when the 1 year old wiggled out of his daddy’s arms and began giggling and running away from him. “Alrighty then, looks like we’re gonna run around for a little bit then.” He said.

Harry was about to stop him but it was no point as he saw his 24 year old husband chasing their 1 year old around the loft. Cody was wobbling on his feet but he was laughing like mad as he saw his daddy trying to get him. And the thing that had Harry laughing was the fact that Louis was running around in his boxers and luckily enough he was able to get it all on video and posted on Twitter without any knowledge from the older lad. Of course Louis was going to see it later but for now Harry could watch his husband’s fans go crazy over the video while he finished up dinner.

*~*

“Daddy!!” Alexis screamed as she ran into her father’s arms.

“Hey! There’s my girl!” Louis said through a wide smile as he scooped his daughter up and kissed her head. “How was school today love?” He asked as he got the four year old settled on his hip and started walking towards the car.

“Good!” Alexis said happily. “I have to show you what I got!”

“You can show me when we get home, but first we have to pick up your brother and papa.” Louis said as he opened the car door for Alexis and she climbed into her seat.

“Where are they?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows as her daddy buckled her in.

“Cody is at his appointment right now but by the time we get there they should be done.” Louis breathed out before closing the back door and hopping into his own seat.

Alexis nodded to herself as she ruffled through her backpack, trying to find the card that she wanted to show her daddy. “Daddy take this.” She said as she was stretching her arm out as far as she could and passed her father the card over his shoulder.

“Sweetheart I said wait until we get home.” Louis said as he took the card and placed it on the passenger seat.

“But daddy.” Alexis whined.

“When he get home.” Louis said again, this time a bit more sternly.

Alexis grumbled to herself and sat back in her car seat as she looked out the window and watched all the buildings pass by. Only when her papa and brother came in the car did she perk up.

“Hi papa!!” She said through a wide smile. _Hi Cody._ Alexis signed to her brother as she grabbed his hand and kissed it quickly.

“Hello sweetheart.” Harry said as he grinned back at his daughter. “How was school today?”

“Good!!” Alexis said excitedly. “Look at my card!”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he didn’t see a card. “What card?” He asked confused.

As soon as her papa said that Alexis’ eyes grew wide. “Papa you’re sitting on it, get off!!”

“Oh, oops.” Harry muttered as he picked his bum off the seat and felt the card that he was crushing. “Got it.”

“Ughhh daddy it’s all your fault.” Alexis whined.

“Me?” Louis asked in disbelief. “If you hadn’t passed it to me like I told you not to your father wouldn’t have sat on it.”

“It’s fine love, not a single wrinkle on it.” Harry said as he looked over the decorative halloween themed card. “Is this an invitation to a party Al?” He asked.

“Yes!” Alexis said as she threw her hands in the air, making her daddies laugh with how excited she was. “Jamie invite the class to his house for halloween and trick or treating!!”

“Who’s Jamie?” Louis asked as he glanced in the rear view mirror.

“He’s this boy in my class. He’s really nice and we play together a lot.” Alexis said as she shrugged like it was no big deal.

Louis pursed his lips and hummed as he gripped the steering wheel just a bit tighter. “And you like him huh?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah I think he’s my best friend.” Alexis said as she tried to unbuckle herself, seeing that her daddy parked the car in front of their building.

“Great.” Louis muttered as he got out of the car and helped Alexis hop out with her backpack.

Harry chuckled as he could already tell that Louis wasn’t too happy about Alexis having a boy as a best friend. If anything he was actually surprised at his daughter. He figured she would be friends with mostly girls as she’s constantly surrounded by boys.

The family made their way up to the loft and began their normal routine of setting Cody down and letting him run around, Louis helping Alexis with whatever school work she had at the breakfast bar and Harry sitting down with them as he went over paperwork for the cafe.

“Family meeting!” Alexis called though before her daddy could even sit down to help her.

“What for?” Louis asked confused.

“Just come on.” Alexis groaned as she grabbed her daddy and papa’s hand and led them to the living room to sit down on the couch.

Louis and Harry let their daughter drag them into the living room and Cody was quick to follow and try and to climb into his daddy’s lap when they sat on the couch.

“What’s this about love?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

“We need to pick out halloween costumes!” Alexis said like it was the most obvious thing.

“Wait what?” Louis asked confused. “Why ‘we’?” He asked as he gestured to himself and Harry.

“Daddy it’s for Jaime’s party! You need to dress up too!” Alexis said as she rubbed her hands over her face, not believing that her father didn’t know that.

Louis ran his fingers in his hair and bit his lip as the last time he dressed up for halloween must’ve been at least seven or eight years ago.

“So do we need to be matching?” Harry asked, already trying to think of something they could do.

“No but it would be cute!” Alexis said through a giggle. “I wanted to do princesses!”

Louis immediately shook his head. “Al you’re going to be with three guys. There’s no way we’re dressing up as princesses.”

There had to be something that the three of them could dress up as for this party. If Alexis really wanted them to match then they would have to come up with something pretty creative that could work for all of them.

Harry bit his lip as he tried to think of something. He knew there had to be a theme that they could do and Alexis would be more than thrilled with it. This was halloween after all, they could be creative and come up with something that fit what they all liked.

“Wait! I got it!” Louis nearly yelled with how excited he was. “Oh shit this is good!” He said with a wide smile.

“What is it?” Harry asked, interested as that didn’t take Louis very long.

Louis smiled to himself before shifting Cody on his lap and leaning over to his husband to whisper in his ear. Alexis crossed her arms over her chest and huffed as she wanted to know too, and became even more eager as she saw her papa chuckling and nodding.

“I’m not wearing tights though.” Louis said through a smile.

“Babe the outfit isn’t complete without the tights.” Harry said, only imagining the older lad in the costume.

“Harry there’s gonna be little kids around!” Louis said through a loud laugh.

He loved his own idea and was actually excited about this party now instead of dreading it. But if Harry was going to try to get him in a pair of green tights there was no way he would actually go.

“Daddy tell me.” Alexis whined as her daddies were keeping a secret from her.

Louis chuckled to himself and shrugged before looking over at Harry and seeing him smiling. “I don’t know love. Maybe you can guess what it is.”

“Like clue?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows, and when her daddy nodded she immediately got excited. “Okay!”

“So we’ve watched this movie before.” Louis started off as his first clue. “I’ll tell you that I will be wearing green, you’ll be in a night dress and papa is gonna have a hook.” He said with an amused smile, trying to see if Alexis could figure this out.

“What about Cody?” Alexis asked as she glanced at her little brother.

Louis had to think about that one for a second. “Hmm… I guess the clue I’ll give you for him is that even when we’re all dressed up as our characters he’ll still be your brother.” He said, not quite sure if that actually made sense. But the way Alexis’ face lit up made it seem like she got it and knew exactly what they were doing.

“Oh I know!!!” Alexis said excitedly as she jumped around. “Peter Pan!!” She nearly screamed.

Louis raised his eyebrows in surprise as she had actually figured it out and couldn’t help the wide smile that came to his face. “That’s right love, Peter Pan. What do you think?”

“I love it! But I want to be Tinker Belle!” Alexis said happily.

“I think we can make that happen.” Harry said through a chuckle. “So you’ll be Tink, Cody will be John, daddy will be Peter and I can be Captain Hook.”

“Perfect!” Alexis said like she had never heard a more perfect plan. “But papa you need to call Jamie’s dad to tell them that we coming.”

“Alright sweetheart I’ll do that once you and daddy start your homework.” Harry said

Alexis quickly nodded and scurried over to her backpack, wanting to get going on her homework so her papa would call.

Louis chuckled at his daughter before placing Cody down on the floor and following her to the breakfast bar. He looked through her folder and noticed she just had one worksheet to do and that was just trace over the alphabet and go over some small vocabulary words.

“Sweetheart what’s this?” Louis asked as he pulled out a sheet from her folder.

“Oh Mrs. Johnson say that we gonna have a halloween party so she ask that parents come and help, but you don’t have to.” Alexis said as she started on her homework.

“Hey Haz.” Louis said as he began to read down the paper. “Babe they’re gonna do a party at the school to ‘get in the halloween spirit’. Wanna help out?” He asked.

“Lemme see.” Harry said before reaching for the paper in the older lad’s hand.

He read that the party was going to be for all of the kindergarteners in the school and that parents were asked to bring a food or utensils. There was actually quite a long list of things to bring, it seemed as though the only thing the school was providing was the facility.

“Why don’t I just ask Mrs. Johnson if she wants to have it at the cafe?” Harry asked as he realized he could basically provide everything on the list and save the other parents trouble.

“What?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“We can close for the night and just have everyone over at the cafe. Ni and I can come up with a halloween themed menu and it’s plenty of room for everyone, it’ll just be easier.” Harry said.

“Oh yeah, sounds so much easier than us just bringing chips or something.” Louis said through a chuckle as he shook his head.

Harry rolled his eyes as he set the paper down on the counter. “I just want to help out as much as I can, plus I think it’ll be more fun if we have it there.”

“You’re the typical dad that tries too hard when there are school events.” Louis teased.

“Yeah and you’re the dad that cries on the first day of school.” Harry teased back, making the older lad stop his quiet laughter. “Al what do you think about that?”

“You can do that papa. I think Mrs. Johnson will like that idea.” Alexis said as she kept her eyes on her homework, trying her hardest to get the letters to be the right shape.

Harry smiled and nodded happily to himself at the thought of being able to help out so much. As weird as it sounds but he’s always wanted to be one of those parents that volunteers at every school event and do everything they can to help the class or school in any way.

“We don’t have to wear costumes to that party do we love?” Louis asked Alexis with furrowed eyebrows.

Alexis shook her head as she finished her last letter. “No but we can wear a halloween shirt or a hat or crown.” She said as she shrugged to herself.

“Alright so I’m gonna call Jamie’s parents and then I’ll send an email to Mrs. Johnson.” Harry said as he nodded to himself and got his computer and cellphone out.

Louis chuckled at his husband as he shook his head and looked back to what Alexis was doing. Of course Harry would go through all this trouble just for their daughter’s class halloween party. It wasn’t good enough to bring chips or cookies, no they needed to offer Harry’s restaurant and have the younger lad make a special menu. Only Harry… But to be honest Louis didn’t expect anything less from his husband.

*~*

“Daddy!! Daddy look, this is Jamie!!” Alexis said excitedly as she ran up to her father and pulled on his shirt to get his attention.

Louis shifted Cody on his hip as he looked down and stopped talking to one of the other parents. “Oh, hello there.” He said as he looked the four year old boy up and down. “Nice to meet you big guy, I’m Louis.”

“I know.” Jamie said sheepishly. “I watch you on the tv and Alexis always talk about you.”

“That’s cause I’m her favorite father but don’t tell her other dad.” Louis said in fake whisper through a quiet chuckle.

Alexis furrowed her eyebrows as she shook her head. “I don’t have a favorite.”

“Lies.” Louis scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “Anyway you two having fun?”

“Yeah!” Alexis said happily. “All my friends like it!”

“Good, I’m glad.” Louis said through a soft smile as he looked around the cafe. Harry had really gone all out for it and thankfully it wasn’t underappreciated. All the parents, kids and teachers were more than grateful to have this little party at the cafe.

“I want papa to meet Jamie, where is he?” Alexis asked.

“I think he’s in the back love. Want me to get him?” Louis asked as he shifted a squirming Cody on his chest. He knew that the 1 year old wanted to walk around but with all these people here Louis didn’t want him walking by himself and get lost.

“Yes please.” Alexis said as she smiled gratefully at her daddy.

Louis nodded and excused himself from the parents he was taking with to go find his husband. It wasn’t very hard as the younger lad was just cleaning up the kitchen since he and Niall already set out the food for everyone.

“Hey love Al wants you to meet Jamie.” Louis said as he came up behind Harry.

Harry nodded as he finished wiping the counter and let out a quiet breath. “Did you meet him?” He asked as he pulled off his apron.

“Yeah, cute kid.” Louis said as he nodded to himself.

“I’m surprise you like him.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis rolled his eyes as he combed his fingers through his hair. “I’m not gonna be mean to a four year old. Plus they’re too young to have feelings for each other so it’s fine.”

Harry hummed and laughed to himself as he grabbed the older lad’s hand and led him to the double doors leading to the dining area. He couldn’t help but think how Louis would be when Alexis is actually old enough to have feelings for someone else. He knew his husband would lose it and become over super protective dad. Just the other day Louis was basically interogatting Alexis about Jamie and it was only when Alexis said that it was gross to like another boy was when Louis was pleased.

“Papa!! This is my friend Jamie!” Alexis said as she dragged Jamie by his hand to meet her other father.

Harry smiled to himself as he saw his daughter so happy. “Hey Jamie it’s good to finally meet you. Al here never stops talking about you.” He said through a chuckle, making his husband roll his eyes.

“Hi Mr. Tomnin- Tomin-”

“It’s fine buddy, just call me Harry.” Harry said as he laughed to himself, seeing that the four year old was having a bit of a hard time with his last name.

Jamie let out a breath like he was relieved before nodding and smiling to himself. “Thank you.” He breathed out through a chuckle. “Want to meet my daddy?” He asked through a wide grin.

Harry looked over to Louis and saw the older lad trying to hold in a laugh because this kid really was quite cute. “Sure buddy.” He said through his own smile.

“C’mon!” Jamie said happily as he took Harry’s hand and then Alexis’ before leading him across the room, through his classmates and other parents. “Daddy!” He said excitedly as he let go of their hands and ran towards an older man.

Harry smiled to himself as he walked towards Jamie’s father and offered the older lad his hand to shake. “Hey I’m Harry, Alexis’ dad. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Matt, good to meet you too.” Matt said happily before dropping their hands and offering it to Louis. “And you too, It’s awesome to meet you Mr. Tomlinson, you’re a great player.”

“Oh thank you.” Louis said through a sheepish smile as he shook the older lad’s hand and then dropped it. “And please call me Louis.”

Matt nodded and smiled to himself as he looked between the two. “And who’s this little guy?” He asked as he grinned at Cody in Louis’ arms.

“This is my brother Cody!!” Alexis said excitedly. _Cody say hi!_ She signed.

Cody waved his little hand back and forth happily as he jumped in his daddy’s arms. “Dada!” He said as he pat his father’s shoulder. “Papa!” Cody said through a smile as he pointed to his papa.

 _Thank you for that buddy._ Harry signed and said through a chuckle.

“What are you doing with your hands?” Jamie asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“It’s sign language.” Louis said as he bounced Cody on his chest and kissed his chubby cheek, making the 1 year old giggle.

“It’s cool that you guys are learning that. Can he actually hear though?” Matt asked as he placed Jamie down.

“No he can’t hear, but that’s okay right big guy?” Louis said as he lifted Cody above him and smiled before bringing him back down and giving him a raspberry on his cheek.

Matt raised his eyebrows at that before nodding. “He talks really well, you can’t even tell.” He said impressed.

“Yeah he goes to therapy about three times a week. We’re trying to get him to say more things than dada and papa, but it’s taking a little bit of work.” Harry said as he combed his fingers through his hair.

“Well he sounds great.” Matt said through a small smile. “So um, thank you for having the class and everyone here, it’s great.” He said as he gestured to the cafe. “The kids seem to love it.”

“I’m glad.” Harry said happily as he nodded to himself. “I just thought it would be fun and take a load off of some of the other parents. I saw the list and I knew I had everything here so why not just make everyone else’s lives easier?” He asked through a chuckle.

“Plus he’s crazy so you know.” Louis said teasingly as he sent a playful wink over to the younger lad.

Harry rolled his eyes as he jabbed his husband in the side, making Louis laugh to himself.

Matt chuckled as he watched the pair and nodded when Jamie told him that he and Alexis were going to play with their other friends. “I think it’s great, so thank you Harry.” He said through a smile. “The food was awesome and the kids have plenty of things to do to keep themselves entertained so I’m happy.”

“Oh, thank you.” Harry said through a sheepish smile. “I’m glad everyone is having a good time.”

Louis grinned to himself as he could see how proud Harry was of himself. For some reason putting this together really made Harry happy and Louis thought that maybe it was because he was able to do this for Alexis. He had a great time planning it with her and setting everything up with Niall. Harry really was that super helpful dad that was willing to do anything for his daughter’s class.

“Babe I’m gonna walk around with Cody for a bit, he’s getting antsy.” Louis said as he shifted his squirming son in his arms.

Harry nodded and pecked Louis’ lips quickly before the older lad walked away and he returned to his conversation with Matt.

Louis placed Cody down gently and it wasn’t even a second later when the 1 year old took off. He was able to easily keep up with his son but it was clear that Cody was happy to be able to just walk around for a bit and check everything out.

As Louis followed closely behind Cody he stopped occasionally and smiled and said hi to some of the other parents. They all thanked him for having them at the cafe and how nice it was for them to provide everything for the class. Louis of course said it was no problem, and it really wasn’t for him as Harry and Alexis organized everything. He was just happy that everyone was having a good time. It seemed as though the teachers were more impressed than anyone else.

When Louis looked around and followed his overly energetic son he could see that he and Harry were very clearly the youngest parents here. Well it made sense as they were only 24 and 22 but it still felt weird to him. Every other parent was in their early or mid 30’s and some of them only had their one child while he and Harry already had two. He really was grateful that none of these parents were the judging kind. It seemed as though that they didn’t care about their ages or that they were gay. As long as all of the kids were happy their parents were.

But what Louis loved most was how his daughter was even more of a social butterfly than he thought. Alexis was bouncing around from classmate to classmate, always having something to say or something to show them. Even with parents she would talk non stop and Louis had to say that at that moment he really was a very proud father. He couldn’t believe how confident Alexis was and nice and caring. If one of her classmates wanted her attention she was quick to give it to them and genuinely cared about what they were telling her or showing her.

Louis also found it adorable as to how Alexis was basically showing Cody off. She would pull him away and the kids in the room were already fond of the little baby but when Alexis showed them that he could do sign language Cody became a quick favorite.

And then there was Harry who of course made it his personal mission to talk to every parent and see if they needed anything or were having a good time. Louis couldn’t help but laugh at him from across the room. But Louis was busy himself watching over Cody and hanging out with all of the other kids. It’s where Louis belonged if he was being honest. And the kids seemed to love him too.

He was making them all laugh and played countless games with them. And Louis was grateful that Alexis didn’t tell him to leave because he was embarrassing her, instead she seemed happy to have him around.

Louis could see some of the other parents laughing at him but he didn’t care because he was more than happy to see his daughter smiling and having a good time with her classmates.

*~*

“Harreh!! Let’s go!” Louis yelled from the foyer as he finished looking over Cody and Alexis’ costumes.

Louis turned around as he heard the clack of boots coming down the hall and he couldn’t hold back a chuckle as he saw his husband.

“I couldn’t do the wig, it was a bit too much for me.” Harry said as he adjusted his pirates hat.

Louis hummed and smiled to himself as he fixed Harry’s pirates jacket. “You look incredible. Like a real Captain Hook.” He said through a chuckle.

Harry blushed slightly to himself before he leaned forward and connected their lips sweetly. “And you look like a real Peter Pan, even without the tights.”

Louis looked down and shrugged as he saw his extremely tight green skinny jeans. He thought that it was definitely better than tights.

“Daddy you do look like Peter Pan.” Alexis said as she looked her father up and down.

“And you look like Tinker Belle.” Louis said through a chuckle as he adjusted Cody on his hip.

“Seriously though Lou, it’s weird how much you look like him.” Harry said as he pushed the elevator button and scanned over his husband.

Louis’ hair was tousled under his green hat and his eyes seemed even more blue than normal, having a spark in them. The character overall fit his persona. He was an adult who never wanted to grow up. Louis loved games, playing pranks and sometimes he just couldn’t be serious. If Harry really thought about it maybe the movie was based off of his husband.

“All children except one grow up.” Louis said through a chuckle as he followed Alexis and Harry into the elevator.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly as he tried to fix Alexis’ wings. “Please don’t quote Peter Pan all night.”

“We’ll see.” Louis said as he sent a wink over to his husband, knowing he could easily quote the movie all night if he wanted to.

Harry let out a quiet breath already predicting Louis prancing around and saying every line from Peter Pan that he knew, which was basically the entire movie. He can’t even count how many times the older lad made him watch the movie when they were dating. If they never compromised on the movie Peter Pan somehow became their “default” that they watched nearly every other day.

The family made their way out to the car and they got Cody and Alexis buckled in. Cody made it very clear that he was more interested in shoving his fake glasses in his mouth rather than just wearing them. But both Louis and Harry were pleasantly surprised to see that he was willing to keep the top hat on. The 1 year old really did look more than adorable in his night gown, glasses and hat.

“Daddy are we going to Jamie’s house now?” Alexis asked as she looked at the passing by streets.

“Of course not.” Louis scoffed, making Harry’s eyebrows furrow. “We’re going to Never land! Second star to the right and straight on til morning!!” He said excitedly as he pointed directly in front of him.

“Daddy.” Alexis groaned as she hid her face in her hands. “Don’t ‘barrass me in front of my friends.” She nearly pleaded.

“I reserve the right to a little bit.” Louis said through a chuckle. “And besides they all seemed to like me at that halloween party.” He said as he glanced in the rear view mirror.

Alexis shrugged as she took the glasses out of Cody’s mouth and put them back on his face. “Yeah they all said you are funny and silly.”

Louis smiled triumphantly to himself and for some reason it made him feel extremely proud that a group of 4 year olds really liked him. It’s like he won the kids over while Harry won the parents over.

When Louis pulled up to the small house about 10 minutes later he could see that other families were already there. Some cars were lining the street and parents and their kids were heading inside, dressed in their own costumes.

“Ready gang?” Harry asked as he put his hat on and hopped out of the car.

“Papa can you make sure my wings are on right?” Alexis asked as he father picked her out of her seat.

Harry nodded and placed Alexis down before kneeling down and making sure her outfit was to her standards. Louis got Cody out and when they were all done checking over their outfits the family made their way towards the house.

“Alexis!!” Jamie nearly shrieked as he opened the door and nearly attacked her in a hug.

“Hey, whoa, okay, alright, yeah hi.” Louis said as he immediately jumped in and separated the two.

“Geez Louis they’re 4, calm down.” Harry muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Louis grumbled to himself as he watched Jamie blabber on about something to Alexis and led them inside the house. He could see the same parents that were at the mini halloween party from a couple of nights ago, but this time everyone was dressed in costumes.

He did have to say the kids looked adorable though. There were superheroes, princesses, monsters, policemen and fire men.  And to Louis’ dismay Jamie was dressed as Spiderman, unfortunately his favorite superhero.

“I like your costume Jamie.” Harry said as he offered the 4 year old a smile. “Did you know that Louis loves Spiderman?”

“Really?!” Jamie asked excitedly. “He’s my favorite too!! My room is a Spiderman room, I can show it to you!”

“Maybe later big guy.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle. “We should probably tell your parents that we’re here.”

Harry nodded his agreement and kissed Alexis’ head quickly before telling her she could go off and join her other classmates with whatever game they were playing.

As they made their way through the house they said hi to a couple of the other parents and of course they complimented each other on their outfits. When they finally found Matt he was in the kitchen finishing up some cleaning.

“Hey mate.” Louis said as he walked towards the older lad dressed as The Joker.

Matt looked up and smiled at the pair before offering them both his hand to shake. “Hey, good to see you guys here. Nice costumes.” He said through a chuckle.

“Thanks for having us.” Harry said as he dropped the older lad’s hand.

“It’s no problem.” Matt said as he shook his head and waved to Cody, earning a happy wave back from the 1 year old. “Jamie has been so excited all day and now that everyone is here he doesn’t know what to do with himself.”

“Yeah all the kids seem to be having a great time out there.” Harry said as he could hear all the squealing kids from the other room.

Already they were pretty hyper, Harry feared what it would be like when they actually went out and got candy.

“Well we’re gonna go out to go trick or treating in maybe an hour or so but you guys can help yourself to the snack table and we have soda out there and water. I think I also have a couple beers if either of you are up to it.” Matt offered.

“Oh, I’ll take a beer.” Louis said happily as he shifted Cody on his hip.

“Sure, anything for you Harry?” Matt asked as he looked through his fridge.

“I’m good thank you.” Harry said through a small smile.

Once Louis had his beer the pair continued their aimless small talk with Matt before they excused themselves to go find Alexis. And of course they found her in a very serious game of twister with three other kids.

The parents were watching on and couldn’t help but laugh as the 4 year olds began bickering about who was in and who was out or whose turn it was.

“Remember the first halloween we spent together?” Louis asked his husband through a small smile.

Harry chuckled and nodded to himself as he thought back seven years ago. “We were only dating for two weeks at that point.” He said.

“We spent all night on my bed watching scary movies and eating junk.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle. “Well I was watching the movies you were too busy hiding.”

“They were terrifying.” Harry said, trying to defend himself.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly before taking a sip of his beer. “It’s okay love, I kept you safe. No demon was gonna get you with me there.”

Harry couldn’t help but blush a little bit as he remembered how Louis wrapped his arm tightly around his waist the entire movie. And when a scary part came on Harry would tuck his head into Louis’ neck, only making the older lad kiss his head to calm him down.

Back then everything seemed so foreign. At that point in their relationship the only thing they had ever done was snog and both of them still found themselves nervous around each other. But here they were seven years later, married with two kids, one of them already in school at her first halloween party.

“Maybe when the kids go to bed we can do that tonight.” Harry offered. “Pop in some movies, relax on the couch.” He said quietly.

Louis hummed and smiled to himself as he looked at the younger lad. “Sounds perfect.” He said softly before standing on his toes and kissing his husband.

“Might wanna stop before Al comes over here to yell at you.” Harry said through a chuckle as Louis just barely pulled away.

“Don’t care.” Louis said as he shook his head and a small smirk made it’s way to his lips.

He leaned in one more time and connected their lips sweetly, no doubt making a couple heads turn their way but neither of them cared. But of course it wasn’t until a strong little fist hit Louis’ leg when he released the younger lad and looked down to see a fuming Alexis.

“Stop it. Now.” She said through gritted teeth.

Louis let out a quiet breath and looked to Harry who was trying desperately to hold in a laugh. “We’ll continue this later.” He said before pecking his husband’s lips one more time.

Alexis glared at her daddy one more time before stomping off and joining her friends again.

About an hour later they had announced that they were heading out to go trick or treating and Harry made sure he got someone to take a picture of the four of them before they all went out.

Louis had Cody balanced on his hip, making sure his glasses and top hat were on correctly before smiling at the camera. Alexis was in the middle of her daddies and Harry had his hook on full display and his best pirate impression on as the camera flashed.

When they all began to head outside to go trick or treating they split into small groups, not wanting too many kids to go to one house at a time. So per Alexis’ request they traveled around with Jamie and his dad.

Louis kept a careful eye on the two, not caring what Harry had to say about them being 4 years old. He did keep a little bit of distance though. Alexis was already mad at him for kissing Harry in front of everyone and he didn’t want her even more mad at him.

So they walked from house to house, saying trick or treat at every door and Alexis and Jamie were always more than happy to accept the candy that was given them.

But after about an hour of walking around the neighborhood it was clear that the two kids were getting tired. Even Cody started dozing off on his daddy’s chest. And to Louis’ dismay they said their goodbyes and made their way back to the car. He was actually having a good time walking around in his costume and prancing around like a little kid again, fully taking on the character of Peter Pan.

When they got home though both kids were knocked out and getting them out of their costumes and into bed was probably one of the hardest things they’ve had to do in a while. Alexis was whining and complaining about wanting some of her candy but it was far too late for it. Cody was just trying to sleep and push his daddy away as he tried to get him into his pajamas, so after 20 minutes of wrestling with the two kids they were finally in bed.

“Movie date, it’s time for a movie date.” Louis said in a sing song voice as he plopped himself down next to his husband on the couch.

Harry chuckled to himself as he watched Louis stretch out on the couch. He had changed into a pair of sweatpants and decided to not put a shirt on, most likely on purpose just to torture the younger lad.

“I already have a couple movies picked out.” Louis said as he grabbed the tv remote and turned on the dvd player that instantly began the opening credits of a movie.

“Is it scary?” Harry asked a bit hesitantly as he laid down on the older lad.

“Of course.” Louis scoffed as if that was a stupid question. “It’s halloween babe, we’re not gonna be watching one of your rom coms.” He teased.

Harry rolled his eyes as Louis wrapped a firm hand around his waist and gently rubbed his back. “You like them too, don’t pretend that you don’t.”

Louis chuckled to himself and shrugged. Some of them he did like and others he hated. But Louis sat through them because Harry liked them so much, and he had to admit that it was cute when the younger lad would go off about how true love really could be like a movie.

“So on a scale of 1 to 10 how scary is this?” Harry asked nervously as he bit his lip.

“At least a 12.” Louis said through an amused smile.

Harry groaned to himself and hid his head in Louis’ neck, already dreading the night he was going to have. The only thing that made it somewhat better was the way Louis would warn him if something was going to pop out or if something scary was coming. Even then though Harry may or may not have let out a very manly scream.

But just like Louis did when he was 17 he wrapped his arm around his husband’s waist and pulled him impossibly closer to his chest.

There was a sense of familiarity with it all. The way Harry was hiding and how Louis did everything in his power to calm the younger lad down even though he found him more entertaining than the movie. And how Harry was holding onto Louis as if his life was depending on it.

So when Louis looked down and saw his husband’s wide eyes locked on the screen and him biting his lip he saw 15 year old Harry. The boy that worked his way into his life and even though they were only dating for two weeks at that point Louis knew he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. And seven years later it was clear that he didn’t.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always sneak peeks are on my tumblr lhstylinson9193. Thoughts on the chapter?? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!! Also a HUGE thank you for getting me over 20,000 hits!! I never thought I could ever achieve anything like this, just thank you so so much!!


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

**6 Months Later (April)**

Harry fluttered his eyes open as a loud ringing was echoing through the room. It wasn’t coming from the baby monitor and he knew it wasn’t the fire alarm so that meant it could only be one thing.

Louis blindly reached for his bedside table and smacked it a couple times before he felt his phone in his hand. He squinted his eyes open and saw Zayn calling but when he looked to the clock it was 4:37 am, so if he was calling at this time it must be important, and if it wasn’t he was definitely going to kill the younger lad.

“Hello?” He mumbled into the phone.

“Louis!!” Zayn screamed, making Louis’ eyes shoot open.

He sat up and ran a hand over his face as he swung his legs over the bed. He stood up and shuffled out of the room and into the hall so he wouldn’t disturb Harry. “What’s up mate and it better be good.” Louis said through a yawn.

“Come to the hospital!” Zayn yelled in the phone. “Perrie, she-she’s in labor and I need you here!!”

Louis felt himself freeze as he looked around the pitch black hallway. “Mate I’ll be there in less than 20 minutes.” He said before nearly sprinting back into his and Harry’s room.

Louis turned the light on, making Harry groan to himself from the bed. But that didn’t stop Louis from rushing around the room and pulling clothes on.

“What’re you doing?” Harry asked as he barely picked his head up from the pillow.

“Perrie’s in labor.” Louis said quickly as he ran around the room, in search of a sweatshirt and his keys.

“Wait what?” Harry asked, very suddenly awake. “Want me to wake the kids, what should I do?” He asked, more than ready to jump out of bed and spring into action.

Louis let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, not quite sure what they should do. “I don’t know, um-  just when they wake up can you bring them over?” He asked as he began walking towards the door. “It’ll take too long to get them ready and Zayn sounds more than panicked, like he’s about to freak out.”

“Yeah, okay.” Harry said as he nodded to himself. “Just go over there babe, calm him down a bit.”

Louis nodded to himself before walking over to the younger lad and pecking his lips quickly.

He waved goodbye to his husband one more time before jogging out the door and once he was down at the lobby he ran to his car. Louis roared the engine to life before speeding onto the road and racing to the hospital.

He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. Zayn has been freaking out for months and now that the time was here there was no way that the younger lad was calm in anyway.

Perrie and Zayn decorated Zayn’s art room and changed it into a nursery. Unfortunately for Zayn having to put all of his art supplies and drum set in the much smaller room they had in their flat. It was too small to be a bedroom but was bigger than a closet.

Zayn was more into decorating the room than Perrie was. He redid the walls and painted it as if it was a tropical jungle. Complete with bubble animals, all smiling and happy. The entire room was jungle themed. The crib, the rocking chair, all the stuffed animals, and the bedding. Zayn went all out for the baby, setting everything up when Perrie was just 5 months pregnant. Louis could say that he had never seen the younger lad so happy.

Louis knew that his best mate was more than excited to finally be a father but right now there was no denying that Zayn was freaking out. So when he pulled up to the hospital he parked the car and sprinted to the entrance.

“What room is Perrie Edwards in?!” He rushed out as he ran into the front desk, startling the nurses sitting there.

“Uh um room 152” One of the nurses stuttered out as she looked at her computer.

Louis nodded once before running down the hall and looking left and right, frantically trying to find the room.

When he did find the room his heart was pounding and his breathing was ragged as he knocked on the door and gently pushed it open. Louis looked around the room and saw his best mate kissing his girlfriend’s head as she was trying to control her breathing on the bed.

“Mate.” Louis said quietly as he stepped into the room.

Zayn’s head snapped up and he let out a relieved breath as he saw his best mate. “Thank God.” He breathed out before crushing Louis in a hug. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

“You okay?” Louis asked as he released his best mate and started walking towards Perrie.

Zayn was sweating and he could feel his heart pounding out of his chest as he gripped his girlfriend’s hand again. “I’m gonna be a dad.” He said as he bounced his leg and ran a hand over his face. “Shit I’m gonna be a dad.” He breathed out.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he rubbed his best mate’s back, trying to calm him down. He remembers when Harry was in labor with Alexis and how he was a right mess. If Louis was being honest Zayn was doing a much better job than he was when this was happening to him. “It’s alright mate.” He said quietly as he continued to rub his back. “Did you call your parents and the other boys?”

“Yeah they’re coming a little later.” Perrie said as she gave Zayn’s hand a tight squeeze.

Louis nodded and he couldn’t help but see Zayn’s eyes widen with worry as he felt his girlfriend squeeze his hand. “Mate it’s okay, that’s supposed to happen.”

“I know… I just don’t like her in pain.” Zayn barely whispered before he kissed Perrie’s hand and have it a light squeeze.

Louis bit his lip and let out a quiet breath as he remembered him being like that with Harry. Except the younger lad was yelling at him and telling him to shut up while he tried to calm him down and keep him relaxed. He also remembers Harry telling him that Alexis was the only kid that he was going to get out of him, and then Harry said it again when Cody was coming.

“Per the doc gave you medicine right?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Perrie nodded and let out quiet deep breaths as her boyfriend gently rubbed his thumb over her hand. “Where’s Harry?” She asked.

“He’s home with the kids, he said that he’d bring them over when they wake up.” Louis explained.

Perrie almost groaned to herself as she heard that. “I could really use him right now. He actually knows how this feels.” She said as she squeezed her eyes shut again and gripped at Zayn’s hand tightly.

Louis bit his lip as he looked between his best mate and Perrie. “Maybe I can call him and get Anne to go over to the loft and watch the kids so he can come over here?” He offered.

“Please.” Perrie said as she felt like she was a second away from dying.

Louis nodded and pulled out his cellphone before dialling the younger lad’s number and explaining everything to him. Harry was quick to agree and didn’t even say goodbye to Louis before he hung up to call his mum.

“He’s calling Anne and will probably be here in a half hour.” Louis said as he shoved his phone in his pocket.

Perrie nodded and let out a grateful breath as she continued to squeeze Zayn’s hand.

As Louis looked at the pair he could see that Zayn just wanted to take all of her pain away. He could see the younger lad trying desperately to keep himself together for the sake of Perrie while at the same time Louis didn’t believe where he was.

The first of his mates was having a baby and none of it seemed real. But for the past nine months Zayn has been more than attentive to Perrie and looking after her as if she was the most precious thing on the planet, not like he hadn’t before she got pregnant, but it was even more so when he found out about the baby.

Not only that but Zayn seemed to be hanging around with Alexis and Cody more and more, seemingly getting practice for when his own baby came. Louis and Harry did have to say that it was nice to have some more time than usual to themselves though.

But now Louis needed to be there for his best mate like Zayn was for him when Alexis was born. The circumstances might be different as they weren’t 19 anymore but that didn’t stop Zayn’s constant worrying. Louis was going to do everything he could for his best mate though. Whether it be watching their baby during the day, grocery shop for them or even cleaning their flat. Louis was willing to do anything for Zayn like he was for him.

“I’m here!” Harry said as he barged into the room with pink cheeks and his chest heaving.

Louis’ eyes widened as he saw his husband but Harry was more focused on heading straight over to Perrie and talking to her.

“Hey how you doin? You alright?” Harry asked softly as he took a seat next to the bed and grabbed her unoccupied hand.

“Better now that you’re here.” Perrie breathed out through a quiet chuckle. “Not that Zayn wasn’t doing a good job.” She said, knowing her boyfriend would feel terrible if he thought that he was doing something wrong.

Zayn let out a breath of relief as he heard his girlfriend and leaned forward to kiss her head before giving her hand a light squeeze. “Do you need anything? Like water or do you need more medicine I can get the nurse? I can even-”

“Babe, I need you to calm down just a little bit.” Perrie said as she saw her boyfriend on the verge of hyperventilating. “I’m okay, I swear I’m fine for right now.”

Zayn nodded and ran his free hand over his face. He knew he needed to calm down. He was more nervous than Perrie was but he couldn’t stop thinking that ‘this is it, I’m gonna me a dad’.

Louis looked at his best mate and he knew that in that moment Zayn was really coming to terms with the fact that in just a couple hours or even minutes he was going to be father. He could recognize that face anywhere, and whereas Harry was helping Perrie, Louis knew he could help Zayn.

“Mate it’s gonna be okay.” Louis said quietly as he rubbed the younger lad’s back. “You’re going to be okay.”

Zayn bit his lip and nodded as he let out a deep breath. “But how do you know?” He barely whispered. “How do you know it’s gonna be okay?”

“Because I know you.” Louis said immediately. “I’ve known you since we were five years old, so I know how you were as a kid and I’ve seen you with my kids.” He said quietly without any hesitance. “You’re going to be an amazing dad mate… Any kid would be more than lucky to have you as a parent. Hell I’m pretty sure Al likes you more than she likes me.” Louis said through a small smile, trying to get Zayn to laugh.

And of course it worked as Zayn let out a quiet chuckle and nodded.

“Even Cody likes you more, maybe I should just give you my kids.” Louis continued to joke, seeing as his best mate was starting to relax.

“No I’ll just have my own, thank you.” Zayn said as he smiled to himself and shifted his gaze to Perrie.

Louis grinned to himself as he clapped his best mate on the back. “And he’s back.” He said through a chuckle.

Harry smiled over at his husband before turning back to Perrie and giving her his undivided attention. “How’s the pain?” He asked as he rubbed her hand softly.

“It’s bearable for now.” Perrie breathed out. “It was so much worse when we came holy shit… I don’t know how you did this two times.”

Harry chuckled to himself and ducked his head as he blushed slightly. “Well Louis being Louis he’ll want a third so we’ll see how the next one goes.”

“Might wanna think about a possible fourth after that, I dunno.” Louis said as he shrugged to himself but it was impossible for Harry to miss his small smirk.

“Don’t push it. Not right now.” Harry said as he laughed to himself and shook his head.

“See this is why I love you guys.” Perrie said through a soft smile. “You’re ridiculous, even in situations like this.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Perrie. “What? Is something happening now?” He asked jokingly.

Harry threw a hand over his face, embarrassed that he ever married such an idiot. “Please stop talking.” He mumbled, making Zayn and Perrie laugh.

“Babe I-”

“No. Stop.” Harry said through a chuckle as he saw Louis trying to defend himself.

Zayn smiled to himself as he looked between his best mates and shook his head. “I don’t know what I’d do without you two.”

“Well you’d probably would have gone mental at this point and rocking in the corner while Perrie has your baby and -”

“Louis, you’re done.” Harry said cutting his husband off again as he was just saying nonsense at this point. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was nearly 5:30 in the morning and they only got about four hours of sleep.

Louis nodded because he knew that what he was saying didn’t make much sense. He really needed his bed but he was also determined to to be here for his best mate. Louis wasn’t going to let exhaustion beat him out when his best mate was going to have a baby any minute.

*~*

Harry couldn’t help but bounce his leg as he heard the commotion from the other side of the door. Louis was snoring next to him as he has been for the past 45 minutes and Niall and Gemma were talking amongst themselves. Sophia and Liam were cuddled up, looking like they were a second away from passing out too and then Perrie and Zayn’s parents were pacing the hallway, waiting for any news on the baby.

Harry looked over to his husband as he heard an abnormally loud snore come from him and then the older lad grumbled to himself before shifting in his seat and snoring some more.

“Lou…” He said quietly as he rubbed the older lad’s thigh. “Babe wake up.”

“Baby born?” Louis mumbled as he shot his eyes open and sat up, looking around frantically.

“No not yet, you’re just making the hospital shake with how loud you’re snoring.” Harry said through a chuckle

Louis grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest and pulled his hood over his head. “So mean to me.” He said through a yawn before closing his eyes again.

“Aw c’mere.” Harry said as he smiled to himself and pulled his husband into his side.

He kissed his head and let Louis nearly climb into his lap as he snugged into him. And it wasn’t even a second later when Harry could feel the older lad deep breathing against him as he had his head tucked into his neck. He rubbed his hand up and down Louis’ back, knowing he was going to be exhausted all day, especially with having football practice later.

Harry perked his head up as he heard more commotion on the other side of the door and he knew it was any second now. He couldn’t wait to have another baby around to coo at and play with.

Of course Cody was still his baby boy but he wasn’t at that size anymore. Even though he was still little and the most adorable baby Harry has ever seen he was excited about having a little bundle around again.

“Harry.” Louis mumbled into his husband’s neck.

Harry hummed to himself, telling the older lad that he was listening.

“Do you love me enough to maybe keep rubbing my back?” Louis asked through a tired hopeful grin.

Harry chuckled to himself as he looked down at Louis and couldn’t help but kiss his lips sweetly. “I guess.” He mumbled against his lips before gently rubbing the older lad’s back.

Louis hummed contently to himself before settling himself into Harry’s side. He felt his husband kiss his head and pull him impossibly closer as he ran his hand up and down his back softly.

Harry couldn’t get over how cute Louis was when he was tired. His eyes were droopy but still a clear blue and his hair was all over the place. He talked in a hushed tone and his words came out mumbled as he was trying to fight off sleep. Harry would never tell his husband how cute he looked of course because it would only earn him a glare, but he was more than happy to think it on a daily basis.

“I’M A DAD!!!”

Harry shot up from his seat as he saw his best mate, making Louis fall to the ground with a loud thump and a groan.

“It’s a girl and I’m a dad!!!” Zayn said through a wide smile as he jumped around, unable to contain his excitement.

With the help of Harry Louis got off the ground and it wasn’t even a second later they were both bounding for their best mate and crushing him in a hug. But it was hard to wrap their arms around their mate as he couldn’t stop jumping around.

Zayn was bouncing and yelling how excited he was as he kissed all of their heads and then moved over to crush his parents and Perrie’s parents.

When he finally let them all go and was done kissing everyone he calmed down a bit and tried to quietly lead everyone inside the room to meet his babygirl.

Louis was sure his hand was losing circulation from how hard Harry was squeezing it as they walked in the room. He knew the younger lad was excited, he was bouncing around more than Zayn was as they walked into the room.

Harry placed his free hand over his mouth as he saw the little girl in Perrie’s arms and couldn’t help but kind of push past everyone and rush to Perrie’s side. “Oh look at this little girl.” He barely whispered as he saw the bundle wrapped in pink.

“Knew you’d be the first one over here.” Perrie said through a chuckle as he smiled softly at her daughter.

“Holy shit look how freaking cute she is.” Harry barely whispered as he reached for the little baby’s hand. “What’s her name?”

Zayn came up behind his best mate and rested his hand on his shoulder before squeezing it gently and looking down softly at his babygirl. “Zaria.” He said with a fond smile.

“Little Zaria Malik.” Harry barely whispered through a small grin.

“Here H, you can hold her.” Perrie said through a chuckle as she saw the younger lad straining himself to not grab her daughter.

Harry smiled giddily to himself as he balanced the newborn in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her breathing heavy as she slept against him. Harry felt a gentle hand on the small of his back and when he turned to see who it was he saw Louis looking at him with a fond smile.

“Lou I want a baby.” Harry muttered as he kept his eyes locked on his niece.

Louis rolled his eyes as he heard his husband, knowing that he would say that as soon as he saw the baby. “Why don’t we talk about that when it’s not 6 in the morning and you’re not holding a super cute kid.” He said through a chuckle.

Harry frowned to himself but only a for a second before he rubbed his thumb over Zaria’s little hand.

She was passed around gently from person to person, Zayn the entire time hovering over his daughter and keeping a careful eye on her. It reminded Harry of Louis and when Alexis was first born. How the older lad wouldn’t leave their daughter’s side and make sure everyone was holding her right. And even now Louis has a hard time letting Alexis go and be independent for a little bit. Harry only wondered how much worse Zayn would be because his best mate if possible was much more protective than his husband. He knew that this little girl was in the best hands possible and that no one would dare mess with her. Harry feared the time when she was of age and brought a boy home. Luckily though that time wasn’t going to come for a while.

When Louis was finally able to hold his niece for the first time he couldn’t help the wide smile that came across his face. He was an uncle and his best mate was a dad and their odd little family was growing.

As he looked down at the little girl in his arms he understood why Harry said that he wanted a baby because he truly missed having a little person like this around. There was something so precious and innocent about newborns that Louis always loved and missed when his kids grew out of this stage.

But Cody is his babyboy and always will be, even when he goes to school and is all grown up. Just like how Alexis is his babygirl and nothing will ever change that.

Maybe in the nearish future he and Harry can actually talk about having another baby, but for right now Louis was more than happy to have this beautiful little girl in the family.

*~*

“I’m in crisis!!!” Liam screamed as he stomped into the loft.

“What?” Louis grumbled from his place on the couch.

Liam looked around until he saw his best mate laying on the couch and rubbing a hand over his face, no doubt just waking up from a nap. He didn’t even sit down with Louis before he threw him the little black box and began pacing around the living room.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as Liam threw a box at him which he just barely caught. He looked at it confused before lifting the top and feeling his jaw go slack. “Um mate… I’m flattered but I already have a ring.”

Liam let out an annoyed breath before narrowing his eyes at his best mate. “You know it’s not for you, you idiot.” He muttered.

“Dammit.” Louis breathed out through a small chuckle. “So I’m guessing this is your way of telling me that you’re going to propose to Soph?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

“That’s my problem!” Liam nearly yelled in a panic as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t plan to buy it! I was just walking down the street, saw it, knew she would love it and bought it!!”

Louis let out a quiet laugh as he shook his head at his best mate. “Alright I’m going to help you, but first I need you to stop yelling cause the kids are sleeping.” He said as he pointed to his snoring son on the couch, even though the yelling was nonexistent to Cody. “So why’d you buy the ring then?”

Liam shook his head and pressed his lips together as he paced the living room. “I told you I just saw it and bought it.”

Louis looked at the younger lad expectantly as he pat the seat next to him, needing Liam to calm down. “No something made you buy it.” He said quietly as his best mate took a seat next to him.

Liam bit the inside of his cheek as he trained his eyes on the floor. “Well you know Zaria was born two days ago and when we went to see her I saw Soph holding her, and I just- I don’t know, I…” He trailed off quietly.

“You realized that’s what you wanted with her?” Louis asked, trying to finish his sentence.

Liam let out a small breath as he nodded to himself and fiddled with his fingers. “But it’s too soon, I can’t.”

Louis scoffed as he handed Liam the ring back and looked at him like he was crazy. “Li it’s been like 5 years!”

“Okay well-” Liam cut himself off as he had no idea what to say.

“Yeah exactly.” Louis said through a chuckle. “You have no reason not to. She’s in love with you, you’re in love with her, you both have perfect jobs and a flat that I wish I had when Al was born.” He said, trying to reassure his best mate, but being completely serious about Liam’s flat because it really was awesome.

Liam tried to hold back a laugh as he ducked his head and nodded. “But do you think with everything going on it’s too much? You know Zar was just born and- and…”

“Mate that’s all that’s happened.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself. “And she’s not even your baby.”

Liam rubbed his hands over his face and let out a deep breath as he looked at the ring in the box that was on the coffee table. “Is it bad that I’m trying to find any excuse not to ask her?” He asked quietly.

Louis shook his head immediately as he rubbed his best mate’s back. “When I was about to propose to Harry I was a second away from faking a cramp or stomach bug or something so I wouldn’t have to go through with it. I was terrified, seriously I thought I was going to puke up a lung when he was actually in front of me and I realized what I was about to do.” He confessed.

“Yeah but you were also in a stadium full of thousands of people and on national tv.” Liam muttered.

“That doesn’t matter.” Louis said as he shook his head. “What I’m saying is that you can be 100% sure that she’ll say yes and still feel like a nervous wreck. Like I knew Harry was going to say yes, we were talking about getting married for over a year before I asked him, but I still wanted to flake out.”

“So it’s not just me?” Liam asked as he bit his lip. “Soph and I have been kind of talking about it for a couple months now and then the other night when I saw her hold Zaria I just knew that I wanted that with her.” He said quietly. “I wanted a family like what you and H have and to just know that she’s gonna be with me forever.”

“Mate that’s all you need.” Louis said through a soft smile. “If you know that than nothing should hold you back from popping the question.”

“We’re so young.” Liam muttered as he shook his head.

Louis looked at him like ‘are you kidding me?’. “Mate I got married at 22 and already had a kid, and then 11 months later I had another… We’re 25 now and you know what you want. Don’t make age stop you from this, that’s just dumb.” He said as he rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you guys don’t have money or are struggling with anything. You’re both rich and have a fancy flat and you’re in love and-”

“Okay, yeah Lou I get it.” Liam said through a chuckle. “And we’re not rich.”

Louis pursed his lips at that and hummed, knowing it was a total lie. Liam worked in the pediatric ward at the hospital, easily a favorite doctor there with the kids and other nurses and doctors. Then there was Sophia who owned the nursery that only grew more popular over the years. Yeah, they had money, but Liam was just like Louis when it came to that. There was no need to flaunt it but was happy to spoil the ones he loved with the extra cash.

“So what’s your plan? How are you gonna ask your girlfriend the most important question in the world?” Louis asked as he clapped his best mate on the back, earning himself a glare.

“I think I’d rather talk to Harry about this.” Liam said.

“What? Why?” Louis asked with a touch of hurt in his voice.

“Cause he’s a big romantic and you’re… Well you-”

“Excuse me but I’m a very big romantic.” Louis said, but as soon as it came out of his mouth he wanted to slap himself. He would never admit that to anyone who wasn’t Harry as he was the only one who really knew all of the little things he did. “You know I planned my proposal all by myself. I even trained Al to say ‘marry us papa’. C’mon, that was impressive.”

Liam rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the couch and grabbed the little black box from the coffee table. “Yeah nice job at training your at the time two year old and everything.” He said through a chuckle. “But I’ll just stop by the cafe and talk to him really quick.”

“But Li.” Louis whined as he wanted to help.

“No Lou, no puppy sad face.” Liam said as his best mate started following him and pouting, knowing he would fall for it.

“Leeyum please.” Louis continued to whine and follow the younger lad to the elevator. “Can I help plan it or be a part of it please?” He begged.

“Lou it’s not like I’m gonna do this without you, I’m just gonna talk to Harry and have him help me make a plan. But yes you can be a part of whatever I decide to do.” Liam said as the elevator came.

Louis smiled widely to himself before crushing his best mate in a hug and giving his cheek a sloppy kiss. “Bye doctor Payne, love you and congrats!” He said through a chuckle as Liam scurried into the elevator, trying to get away.

Liam rolled his eyes fondly before waving to his best mate one more time and saying a grateful ‘thank you’.

*~*

Louis felt a small tug on his pants and he looked down to see a boy who was maybe around 3 years old looking at him funny.

“Why you pants red?” He asked confused.

“Is there something wrong with red pants?” Louis asked as he knelt down to the boy’s height.

The 3 year old wrinkled his nose and looked at Louis like he was crazy before hooking his little finger under Louis’ white suspenders and pulling them, making them snap back against his shoulder. “My ganpa where these. You old like ganpa.”

Louis frowned to himself as he liked this particular outfit. Red pants, a dark navy button down and white suspenders. But apparently it wasn’t good enough for this kid. “Well I can tell you that I’m only 25 and that there is nothing wrong with red pants.”

“Dylan c’mon buddy, we gotta get ready.” Liam said as he pulled the little boy away from Louis.

Liam was clearly a nervous wreck as he was rushing around everywhere, trying to get the kids from Sophia’s nursery into place. He had a plan and nothing was going to mess it up, not even a 3 year old that was busy judging his mates.

“Are my pants bad?” Louis asked through a small frown as he walked up to Harry.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his husband and shook his head. “Um no.” He said confused. “Why are you worried about your pants and not helping us set up?”

Louis shrugged to himself as he looked around the nursery and saw Liam trying frantically to gather the 15 children. He was doing a truly terrible job at it though so there was one thing Louis could help with.

Louis placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled, making the room silent and all heads turn to him. “Alright kiddos who here wants to make Miss Sophia the happiest person in the whole world?” He asked as he looked between the kids.

They all raised their hands happily, making Louis smile to himself as they were all willing to help out.

“So here’s what’s gonna happen. Mr.Liam is going to give you each a sign, remember the one that you painted, and he’s going to line you up. But we all have to listen really well if we want Miss Sophia to be happy, okay?” Louis said, trying his hardest to make all of this sound as simple as possible.

They all nodded and Liam let out a noticeably deep breath as he began passing the kids their signs. He had told Sophia that he and Louis were going to watch the kids for the first half of the day because Louis wanted to come back to the nursery. But that wasn’t the case at all.

Liam and Louis spent all morning having the kids paint signs and set up the room for when Sophia would come in. Harry and Liam had made the perfect plan and right now it was only a matter of time before Sophia walked through the front door. So now Liam was nearly running around, trying frantically to get everything into place.

“How do I look? Am I okay? How’s my hair?” Liam asked as he walked up to Harry and straightened his button down while Louis was organizing the kids.

Harry put his hands on his best mates shoulders and squeezed gently, trying to calm him down. “You look great Li. Don’t fuss over it too much yeah? This is already super cute so I know she’ll love it.” He said through a reassuring smile.

“Alexis Marie Tomlinson please be a good example and stay in your spot.” Louis said as his daughter wouldn’t stop moving around. “We’re doing this for your auntie so please behave.”

The 5 year old let out a quiet breath and nodded at her daddy as she held her sign in front of her and stayed in her spot. “Daddy when is aunt Sophia coming?” She asked.

“Any minute love, that’s why we need to hurry this up.” Louis said as he got the final kid in his spot and backed up to check that everything was in order. “Alright Li, it’s all you now.” He said through a small smile.

Liam nodded to himself and let out another deep breath as he looked over the kids and he had to admit they really did look adorable. “You guys look great.” He said through a small grin, trying not to come off as nervous.

“Mate if you keep freaking out like this you’ll sweat through your shirt.” Harry said as he rubbed his best mate’s back.

“Right, right.” Liam said as he combed his fingers through his hair.

The ring in his pants pocket felt like it was burning a hole and Liam was itching to finally be able to take it out and put it on his girlfriend’s finger. He kept thinking ‘this is it. This is the day I can call her my fiancé.'

His heart was pounding, his palms were sweating and his best mates were doing everything in their power to calm him down. But when they said they were going to the back room and hide Liam felt his nerves immediately come back.

This was a new start for him, a new start for them. Just like it was for Zayn and Perrie when Zaria was born. But this is what Liam wanted. Hell he’s wanted this for a long time, but now that it was here he had to remind himself to stay calm, not choke up and not sweat through his shirt.

The bell above the door brought Liam out of his thoughts and when he looked up he saw his girlfriend hanging her light jacket on the hook by the door.

“H-hi love.” Liam slightly stuttered out, wanting her to face him.

Sophia turned around and smiled at her boyfriend before she saw the kids lined up and holding up signs but she couldn’t see what was written on them. “Um hi babe, what’s all this?” She asked as she also noticed him in dress pants and button down.

Liam cleared his throat as a couple of the kids giggled and he shuffled on his feet. “Can you um- would you mind coming over here?” He asked nervously.

Sophia looked at him confused for a moment before she saw Alexis in line with the other kids and smiled at her happily. She walked over to her boyfriend and that’s when she noticed the signs the kids were holding.

Sophia felt Liam take one of her hands and with the free hand she had to cover her mouth. Reading from left to right the kids were each holding up a letter, clearly painted and decorated by them, but it’s what the letters spelt out that had her speechless.

 **Will You Marry Me?** It all spelt out, and as soon as Sophia read it she felt tears brim her eyes.

“Liam what- I-I-?” She cut herself off as she looked back at her boyfriend who was looking more and more worried by the second.

Liam let out a deep breath as he gently squeezed his girlfriend’s hand. “I had a speech planned I swear.” He said through a quiet chuckle. “But I’m just gonna throw that all away and for once not plan something to the smallest detail.”

Sophia felt a few tears slip and a watery smile come to her lips as she saw her boyfriend. She couldn’t believe this was happening. That he had put this all together with the kids from the nursery.

“When I first saw you in that child psych class I never would’ve imagined myself here. I never thought that I could be so lucky enough to have someone like you come into my life and show me how easy it was to just let go and have fun. To not have to worry about every little thing, and that’s what I love most about you. With all honesty you are the one thing that keeps me sane.” Liam said through a sheepish chuckle, making Sophia laugh as well. “And you know Zaria was born last week and when I saw you holding her I couldn’t help but think that that’s what I want with you. I want you to be the one that’s by my side, keeping my head on right, and helping me start our own family.” He said quietly as he wiped a tear that had fallen onto Sophia’s cheek with his thumb. “So, I am asking you Sophia Anne Smith...” Liam began as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. “Would you please do me the greatest honor I could ever receive and become my wife?” He asked through a small smile as he presented his girlfriend a diamond ring.

“Say yes!!” Alexis cheered as she saw her uncle and auntie smiling at each other, then making the younger kids cheer as well.

Sophia and Liam chuckled to themselves as they saw the kids jumping up and down.

“Yes.” Sophia said through a watery laugh as she nodded.

Liam had never smiled to wide in his life and he couldn’t help but pull the ring out of the box, place it on his fiancé’s finger and kiss her sweetly.

Eww’s were heard throughout the room but that didn’t stop Liam and Sophia from smiling to themselves as they kissed. He pulled her close to his chest and pecked her lips once more before hugging her tightly.

“I love you so much.” Liam said through his grin before kissing his fiancé’s cheek.

“I love you too.” Sophia said as she let out a watery chuckle.

“More weddings means more babies!!!” Louis yelled as he skipped into the room and crushed the pair in a hug.

Sophia was shocked as she saw the older lad, having no clue where he came from but that didn’t stop her from hugging him back and laughing at him.

“Congrats guys.” Harry said through a chuckle as he joined in the group hug, then Alexis joining not even two seconds later.

“There are gonna be more babies?!” Alexis asked excitedly, already loving her baby cousin and how cute and small she was.

“No love, not yet.” Liam said through a chuckle as he smiled softly at his fiancé.

“I’m so freaking happy!! Oh and we may have recorded the whole thing” Louis said through a wide grin as he released them and laughed to himself. “I always love a good wedding.”

Liam rolled his eyes fondly but he immediately looked back to Sophia and couldn’t believe that he was actually able to ask her without having a heart attack. He couldn’t believe that this beautiful woman in front of him was going to be his wife and he had the honor of spending the rest of his life with her.

*~*

Harry let out a quiet breath as he looked in the mirror and made sure his bowtie was straight. He ran his fingers through the front of his curls, making sure they standing up and off his forehead. His curls on the side were free and Harry had to be honest that he hasn’t styled his hair like this since he was when he was in high school. He hoped that Louis would like it, but knowing his husband he was going to be happy with whatever he was wearing and however he styled his hair.

“Hazza!!”

Harry perked his head up as he heard his husband yell from the other room. He let out another deep breath before checking his tux one more time and exiting the bathroom.

He made is way into the living room to find Louis and when his eyes caught the older lad he couldn’t help but smile to himself. Louis was dressed in his own sleek black suit, complete with a black waist coat, tie, shoes, white button down and of course his thick black rimmed glasses.

“Look at you.” Harry said through a chuckle as he stepped closer to the older lad and looked him up and down. “You look incredible.” He breathed out as he really couldn’t believe how amazing his husband looked.

“Well I could easily say the same about you.” Louis said through a soft smile as he placed one hand on the younger lad’s hip and the other in his hand, spinning him around to get a complete view.

Harry blushed to himself as Louis twirled him and he couldn’t remember the last time his husband was making him feel like this. He was nervous, his hands were sweating and his heart was pounding but that was just something Louis did to him. And Harry hoped that that would never go away.

“You look so pretty.” Alexis said in awe as she looked between her daddies.

“Oh thank you love.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle. “Are you and your brother going to be good for aunt Perrie and uncle Zayn?”

“Yes!!” Alexis said excitedly. “Zaria and I are gonna play all night!”

“You both need to go to bed eventually and she probably will before you.” Harry said as he smiled down at his daughter.

“Mate you sure you’re okay to watch them? You know we could’ve sent them over to Anne’s place.” Louis said as he turned to his best mate who was cradling his babygirl in his arms.

Zayn shook his head as he chuckled to himself. “Are you kidding I always wanna hang with these kiddos. Plus I knew the other boys were busy and your mum’s have work. Per and I are both off for a month cause of this little one.” He said as he smiled down at his daughter.

Louis bit his lip as he nodded but couldn’t help but feel a little bad. Perrie and Zayn just had Zaria two weeks ago and already they were willing to stay the night with Cody and Alexis because he and Harry were going to his football banquet.

“Well we changed the sheets on our bed for you guys and set up the bassinet in there for Zaria. Formula is in the cupboard and you know the changing table is in Cody’s room and all that.” Harry said as he picked up his son who was running circles around him and Louis.

“Have fun you two.” Perrie said as she wiggled her eyebrows at the pair.

Louis rolled his eyes as he chuckled to himself and knelt down to Alexis’ height. “We’ll see you tomorrow love. Papa and I have to go somewhere with my football team but tomorrow is gonna be a fun family day alright?” He asked through a small smile.

“Really?” Alexis asked through a hopeful grin.

“Really really.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself and pulled his daughter into his chest for a hug. “But I love you so much and I’ll see you in the morning.” He said before kissing her head and then all over her face until she was giggling and trying desperately to pull away.

“Bye daddy, good luck.” Alexis said before giving her father one more kiss and then moving over to her papa who was attacking her brother in hugs and kisses.

“Papa no!” Cody shrieked as he tried to get out of his father’s arms.

 _Would you love me just a little bit?_ Harry signed as he chuckled to himself.

Cody shook his head as he giggled to himself but then gave in and kissed his papa quickly and hugged him. _I miss you._ He signed sadly.

 _I’ll miss you too big guy. Can you try to say it?_ Harry signed with raised eyebrows as he and Louis have been trying to get him to say more words and Kate has been having them work on Cody’s speech.

Cody ducked his head and nibbled on his lip before looking back up at his papa and seeing both of his daddies look at him expectantly. “I… Iss you.” He tried to say quietly.

Harry smiled to himself as the 1 year old almost had it. He kissed Cody’s cheek, making his son giggle. He knew that Cody was only 1 and was already very ahead of other babies his age and that only made him that much prouder. Harry genuinely thought that when his son grew up he was going to be a genius.

 _C’mere big guy._ Louis signed as he smiled softly to himself and reached for his son.

He kissed him all over his face and hugged his boy close to his chest until Cody was giggling and squirming. With one final kiss Louis reluctantly put the 1 year old down and reached for his and Harry’s overnight bag.

“Alright well I’ll text you if I win anything.” Louis said to Zayn through a chuckle. “See you in the morning and thank you guys so much.”

“It’s really no problem mate.” Zayn said as Louis and Harry kissed his daughter quickly and then walked over to the elevator.

“We’re just gonna say thank you again anyways.” Louis said as the doors opened and Harry made his way inside the elevator. “Bye guys, see you tomorrow.”

They all waved a final goodbye before the door closed and Louis and Harry looked to each other.

“You nervous for tonight?” Harry asked as he rubbed the older lad’s back.

Louis nodded to himself as he let out a small breath. “A little bit.” He said quietly. “I’m up for three awards, I’m just a bit jittery… Probably will be until they announce the winner.”

“But you’ll be okay if you don’t win right?” Harry asked softly.

“Yeah I’ll be fine if I don’t win, but if I do win trust me we are going to be celebrating when we get to the hotel.” Louis said through a small smirk as the doors opened to reveal the lobby.

Harry blushed to himself as Louis slipped his free hand into his and led him towards the front entrance and out to the car. The older lad had called for a car to pick them up and he was grateful the sleek black car was out front already waiting for them. He opened the door for Harry and got in after him.

Louis took the middle seat, leaving no distance between him and Harry as he placed their overnight bag on the free seat next to him. “You excited?” He asked through a small smile as he placed his hand on the younger lad’s thigh.

“Are there going to be paps there?” Harry asked as he bit his lip.

“Yeah but just outside.” Louis said as he felt the car start to move. “Once we’re inside it’s just gonna be the league, so no worries.”

Harry nodded to himself as he combed his fingers through his hair. “I don’t think I told you how proud I am of you.” He said through a quiet chuckle.

“You may have mentioned it a couple times.” Louis said as he blushed and ducked his head sheepishly.

Ever since he found out he was nominated for player of the year, goal of the year and team of the year two weeks ago everyday Harry tells him how proud he is of him. It’s not like he minded it though because the younger lad seemed to always turn the ‘congratulations’ into leading them to their bedroom and saying it in a different way.

Harry smiled at the older lad before wrapping an arm around him and pulling him impossibly closer to his side. “Well I’m gonna say it again.” He said through a quiet chuckle before kissing Louis’ temple. “I’m really super proud of you, win or lose tonight.”

Louis blushed to himself as he ducked his head. “Thank you.” He said quietly as he tried to hold back a smile.

Harry laughed to himself as he saw his husband trying desperately to hide his smile. So for the rest of the 45 minute car ride he continued to make the older lad blush, make him try to hold back his laughter, and make him bite his lip, not wanting an embarrassing and sheepish smile to show. But Harry was easily able to get him to break his smile just from kissing Louis, and they spent a good 20 minutes doing that but neither one of them were complaining.

“How’s my hair?” Harry asked once they pulled up to the venue and Louis finally released him.

Louis ran his fingers through his own hair and adjusted his glasses before looking at the younger lad and letting out a quiet chuckle. His curls were all over the place from when he was pushing his fingers through his hair but luckily it was easy to fix.

“Stay still.” He said before he turned to face his husband and fix his hair.

Louis pushed Harry’s curls off his forehead, making them stand up like they were before they got in the car and tamed the curls on the side before kissing the younger lad and telling him he looked amazing.

“Ready then?” Harry asked through a nervous smile.

Louis hummed and nodded to himself before connecting their lips sweetly. “Just a couple minutes of pictures and maybe an interview and we’ll be in okay?” He asked as he pulled away.

Harry nodded and let out a quiet breath as Louis gave him one more reassuring smile and opened the door.

He held the door open for Harry and offered the younger lad his hand as he got out of the car. Already flashing lights were going off all around them but Louis was grateful as there were ropes and security keeping the paps off. It wasn’t hectic or overwhelming, definitely much nicer than what they were used to.

“You look great love, don’t worry about it.” Louis said through a chuckle as he saw Harry fixing his bowtie every five seconds.

Harry nodded to himself and he felt Louis kiss his cheek before moving his hand to the small of his back and leading him forward. They walked down the carpet and Louis waved and smiled at some of his teammates and then other football players who were on other teams.

As the pair walked by everyone wanted their attention. All eyes and cameras were facing them as paps yelled their questions and of course the usual ‘Harry, Louis look over here!’ was screamed.

They smiled and waved at the cameras, the entire time Louis keeping Harry impossibly close to his side. Every minute or so Louis would ask the younger lad if he was okay and Harry couldn’t help but smile to himself and nod.

When they found Marcus and his fiancé they walked up to them and Louis was quick to hug his best mate. He kissed Marcus’ finacé on the cheek and introduced her to Harry, Louis himself only meeting her two other times before, this being Harry’s first.

The four of them continued their walk towards the building, chatting away and allowing the paps to take continuous pictures of them. But it was when Louis saw a face he recognized in front of a camera and calling him over when he and Harry excused themselves before making their way towards the camera.

“Look at you two! I knew you could clean up but this…” Julie said as he motioned to the pair in disbelief. “I’m at a loss for words you look incredible!”

Both Louis and Harry couldn’t help but blush to themselves as Julie looked at them in awe. “Thank you, we’re just excited to be here.” Louis said as he wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist.

“I’m sure you are, you’re up for three awards!” Julie said through a chuckle. “Player of the year, goal of the year and then Manchester United for team of the year. Which one would you say you’d like to win most?” She asked as she moved the microphone back towards Louis.

“Well it’d be nice to win all of them.” Louis said through a light laugh. “But if I had to pick one I would say team of the year. The boys have worked so hard in practices and when game day comes it’s nothing but focus from them. I really couldn’t have asked to be with a better group of guys.” He said genuinely.

Julie nodded happily to herself before turning to Harry and smiling at him. “Harry what do you think about Louis being up for three awards? Think he’ll win them all?” She asked.

“I couldn’t be more proud of him.” Harry said with a wide smile and an unmistakable spark in his eye. “I hope he wins them all but even if he doesn’t he’s still an incredible player, father and husband, nothing's gonna change that.” He said as he shook his head.

Louis blushed to himself and smiled up at his husband, earning him a quick peck to his lips before Julie brought them out of their little world.

“Louis if you do win do you have your acceptance speech ready to go?” She asked.

“Um no not really. I was just gonna go up there and wing it.” Louis said through a chuckle, making Harry laugh next to him. “I did that when I asked Harry to marry me, and then again with my vows, and those worked out nicely so..” He trailed off through a smile, earning a light punch to the arm from the younger lad.

Julie laughed to herself as she looked between the pair and again had to take them out of their own little world as they began to playfully bicker with one another. “So where are the kids tonight?” She asked, trying to get a question or two more in.

“They’re at our place with our mate.” Louis said as he smiled to himself. “I think they were almost happy to have us go, they always love hanging with him. And just two weeks ago he and his girlfriend had a little baby girl and Al just loves her.” He gushed.

Julie smiled as she heard the younger lad talk about his daughter. Everytime he did she saw that he had a newfound energy but it was always like that when he talked about his family. “Well congrats to your mate on becoming a dad, it must be really exciting.”

Harry nodded and smiled to himself as he looked from Louis and then back to Julie. “Yeah he’s so excited about being a dad, he reminded me of Lou when Alexis was born. And then believe it or not but just a couple days ago our other mate got engaged.” He said happily.

“Wow well congrats to all your mates then.” Julie said through a chuckle. “With a new baby around I’m sure it’s making you two think about having another one?” She asked with a hopeful grin.

Louis chuckled to himself as Harry was nearly bouncing in place. “It’s up for discussion.” Louis said as he tried to calm the younger lad down. Anytime the topic of ‘baby’ came up Harry couldn’t help but get excited and nearly squeal at the thought of another little Tomlinson crawling around.

“Well from the looks of Harry it’s a yes.” Julie said as she laughed to herself.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly and squeezed his husband’s side, trying to steady him because at this point he was basically jumping. “I should probably get this one inside.” He said through a chuckle. “Julie as always it was lovely talking to you.”

“And to you.” Julie said as she said a final goodbye to the pair.

Louis took Harry’s hand and smiled at the older woman one more time before leading his husband towards the building. “You’re a mess you know that?” He asked through a chuckle as they finally made their way inside and away from the cameras.

“What did I do?” Harry asked as he smiled to himself, already knowing the answer.

“We haven’t even talked about having another baby, you can’t tell the media that.” Louis said as he somewhat tried to be serious but the way Harry was smiling nearly made him melt.

“Lou I told you I wanted a baby, so that was the discussion.” Harry said as he laughed to himself and let the older lad lead him into a huge room with too many tables and football players to count.

Louis let out a snort as he rolled his eyes and tried to find their table. It was easy once he saw Marcus and his fiancé, Joey and his date and then Austin and his wife. “Hello boys.” He said happily as he approached the table. “And ladies of course.”

They all said their greetings to the pair as Louis pulled out Harry’s chair for him. He made sure the younger lad was all set before taking his own seat next to Joey and then silently nodding to the girl next to his best mate.

“Oh right, sorry.” Joey said as he saw that Louis wanted to meet his date. “Lou, H, this is Carly.” He said introducing them.

“Nice to meet you.” Louis said through a small smile as he shook her hand and then Harry doing the same.

“You too, I’ve heard nothing but great things about you guys.” Carly said happily.

Louis wish he could say the same but Joey had never mentioned this girl. He did say that he was seeing someone and that it may or may not be serious but that was all he got. “So girlfriend or…?” He whispered to Joey, making sure he was quiet enough so only he could hear.

Joey bit his lip and shrugged before leaning into Louis to whisper back. “Hopefully after tonight, yeah.” He said sheepishly.

Louis smiled at his best mate before clapping him on the back, happy that he had actually found someone and was willing to settle down.

The room began to quiet a bit and everyone took their seats as everything was about to get started. A waiter came around to the table and asked for their drink orders, most of them asking for beer or wine. Louis was talking with Joey and Marcus, as well as their significant others while Harry was jabbering away to Austin about the kids. Austin of course was talking about his own son and how fast he was growing, making Harry quickly jump in and talk about Cody.

He couldn’t believe that his boy was already talking and day by day his sign language was getting better. The 1 year old was very far ahead of other babies his age as he was already able to say about 10 or 15 words but that was because of his therapy. Everything was going smoothly with him and if anyone talked to Cody it would be hard to tell that he couldn’t hear because his speech was so good.

When they ordered their food people started going up to the stage and making their speeches, talking about the past season and looking forward to the upcoming one.

Everyone at the pair’s table had basically ignored it all though because it was truly boring. So instead they talked in hushed tones about Marcus’ wedding that was coming up in two months, the awards they were nominated for, and of course Harry couldn’t help himself but bring up kids and babies.

Louis rolled his eyes as he placed a hand on his husband’s thigh and watched him blab on and on about babies with everyone at the table except Joey. He was the only one who was making fun of the younger lad with Louis but Harry didn’t even notice as he was too consumed with his own conversation.

Only when the food came did Harry finally stop talking but Louis still couldn’t help himself as he smiled at the younger lad. He loved it when Harry got like this. Whenever he talked about something he absolutely loved or was passionate about, no one could get him to shut up but no one wanted him to as everything Harry had to say was something interesting and intriguing, even when it came to babies.

“Babe try this.” Harry said as he cut a piece of his chicken and offered it to the older lad.

Louis opened his mouth and let Harry feed him the piece before he started chewing. “Hmm yours is better.” He said as he tasted the lemon chicken.

Harry chuckled to himself and kissed his husband quickly before returning to his food and ignoring whoever was on stage, talking in a monotone voice about the league and everything they’ve accomplished.

“Wanna try mine?” Louis asked as he cut a piece of his steak.

Harry hummed and nodded to himself before taking the food Louis was offering him. “Not bad,” He said as he shrugged.

Louis shook his head as he picked up some mashed potatoes that were on his plate. “Yours is better.”

Harry looked over to his husband with raised eyebrows as he let out a quiet laugh. “Are you trying to flatter me because you want something?” He asked.

Louis bit his lip as he tried to not let Harry see his small smirk. “Well now that you’ve mentioned it-”

“Can you not right now?” Joey asked as he looked over at the pair. “Wait til you get home and please for the decency of the children lock your door and be quiet.” He said, making the table laugh.

Louis rolled his eyes at his best mate before looking back to Harry and sending him a wink, only making the younger lad blush more to himself.

The speeches continued slowly and when dessert came around he and Harry shared one. Louis was sure he was a second away from passing out because he was so full and every person that went up to talk took a half hour and was speaking so slow it made him want to cry.

But Louis perked up as they finally announced that they were going to start the awards, only making his heart race and palms become clammy.

Harry rubbed Louis’ back as he saw his husband start to get nervous and whispered that everything was going to be fine him, trying his hardest to calm the older lad down.

Louis would nod and let out deep breaths as they started to announce awards, so far the ones he’s been nominated for not up yet.

“Babe it’s okay, just breathe.” Harry said softly as he rubbed Louis’ back, seeing as he was bouncing his leg up and down and combed his fingers through his hair every five seconds.

“Alright, here we have he nominees for goal of the year.” The announcer said as pictures of the nominees came onto the screen behind him, Louis being one of the four.

Louis let out a deep breath as he kept his eyes locked on the announcer. This award wasn’t something he was necessarily worried about as he didn’t care if he won it or not but it would be nice to.

Harry held his breath as the announcer opened the envelope and pulled a paper out.

“And the winner for goal of the year is… Manchester City’s Ed Williams!”

The room erupted in claps as the player stood up and pounded his fist in the air.

Harry looked to Louis to see if he was okay and he was happy to see the older lad smiling genuinely and clapping as well. Even when Ed walked past their table Louis stood up and shook the older lad’s hand before giving him a hug and congratulating him happily.

Harry was more than happy to see that Louis wasn’t upset about it at all but really happy for Ed. He knew that this wasn’t the award Louis was most anxious to win but it would’ve been nice if he did.

Ed walked up to the stage and gave his speech as a video of his award winning goal was playing behind him. Harry had to admit that it really was a fantastic goal, it didn’t even look humanly possible.

“You good?” Harry asked Louis as Ed walked down from the stage and another announcer came up to give out the next award.

“Yeah I’m good.” Louis said through a small smile as he nodded to himself.

Harry grinned back at the older lad before kissing him sweetly and giving his thigh a gentle squeeze.

The pair watched and waited as award after award was given off, but when they announced the nominees for team of the year everyone at the table and the rest of Louis’ team perked their heads up and kept their eyes locked on the stage.

Harry knew that this was the one Louis wanted most. He felt his breathing stop and his heart pound as the announcer in slow motion opened the envelope.

“And the winner for team of the year is…” The announcer drawled out, increasing the anxiety in the room. “Manchester United!!”

A wide smile came across Louis face as he pushed his chair back and nearly jumped as he pounded his fist in the air and screamed with his team.

Harry grinned as he watched his husband jumping around and yelling but he didn’t expect strong lips to crash onto his.

Louis cupped Harry’s cheeks with his hands to keep him steady and kissed him hard before pulling away with a blinding smile. He couldn’t help but peck his husband’s lips one more time before following his team up to the stage, high fiving them and hugging them as they walked along.

Harry couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he saw how happy Louis was. The older lad had a clear skip in his step as he walked up to the podium and accepted the award for his team as they all smiled at the crowd.

“Wow I uh, I don’t even know what to say.” Louis said through a chuckle into the microphone. “I know the lads have worked so hard to get to where we are today and I couldn’t be more proud of these boys. We all want to thank our coach, and everyone who works with United and travels around with us. I’m sure we all also want to thank our family and friends because without their support this job would be near impossible. Just thank you to everyone who helps us out and helped us get to where we are to get this award.” He said through a genuine smile, keeping the speech short and simple. He said a couple more thank you’s before finishing his speech and smiling at the room one more time.

Some of his teammates clapped him on the back as the room started clapping and cheering.

Louis couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he shook some of his teammates hands and hugged them, beyond happy that they were able to win this award. To him it really was one of the biggest honors, the other honor was winning the award for player of the year but he didn’t know if he had won that one or not yet.

When Louis sat back down at his table he barely got comfortable in his seat before he felt Harry tug him forward and connect their lips sweetly. He couldn’t help but smile against the younger lad’s lips and lightly cup his cheeks with his hands.

“I am so proud of you.” Harry breathed out through a soft smile as he just barely pulled away from Louis.

Louis chuckled to himself as he whispered out a ‘thank you’ and connected their lips one more time.

Everyone around the table was on a type of high as other awards were being announced. No one could wipe the smiles of their faces and Joey even ordered some celebratory shots for the table, disturbing the room only for a minute as they took their shots.

Louis was basically jumping in his seat and Harry put his hand on his thigh, trying to keep him still but nothing could break his mood. The only thing that dented it was when the announcer said they were giving out the last award of the night.

His breathing slowed and he fixed his glasses and hair before he felt Harry rub his back, trying to calm him down.

This was the award that Louis was secretly waiting for. He was so proud of his team but getting this award would mean everything to him. It would show off that his hard work really paid off and that he was player he thought he was.

“And the winner for player of the year is…”

Harry held his breath and his heart stopped as the announcer opened the envelope and smiled to the crowd. The suspense was killing him and knew that Louis was internally freaking out as he was as still as a statue.

“Manchester United’s team captain, Louis Tomlinson!!”

Louis definitely heard the announcer wrong. He didn’t say his name, no that’s not possible.

“Babe that’s you!” Harry said excitedly as he saw his husband who looked like he was in a daze.

Louis blinked a few times as he looked around the room and saw everyone looking at him and smiling as they clapped. “Holy shit.” He muttered under his breath. He didn’t actually believe he had a chance at winning this award.

Harry smiled widely at the older lad before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his chest. He kissed his neck and moved to his lips, never wiping the smile off his face. When he finally released Louis the older lad was wearing a blinding smile as he stood up from his seat and started walking towards the stage.

Harry couldn’t express how unbelievably proud he was of his husband. He knew that Louis was nervous as he took to the stage, fixing his glasses and hair along the way. This was a big deal to Louis, something he only ever dreamed of achieving and now that he actually got it it was surreal.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he shook the announcers hand and accepted his award. He turned towards the microphone and let out a nervous chuckle before catching Harry’s eyes and smiling softly to himself.

“I never would’ve thought that I could achieve something like this.” He started off quietly as he glanced down at the award in his hand. “When I was younger I had a picture of this trophy in my room and used to dream that one day it was mine and now that it is…” Louis trailed off as he shook his head in disbelief. “This feels almost as good as one of kids being born.” He said through a quiet chuckle, making the room laugh. “But I just- I want to say thank you to everyone on my team who pushed me to be the player I am today. I want to thank my mates who aren’t apart of the team for sacrificing so much for me and being there every step of the way. But mostly I want to thank my family… Without the support my husband and kids give me I know that I never would have been able to get to where I am today. If I was being completely honest I have to say that I play for them. They drive me and without them I’m a complete mess, so this award is really for them. So thank you Harry, Al and Cody, without you I wouldn’t be here.” Louis finished with a small smile as he kept his eyes on his husband.

The room erupted in cheers as Louis waved at the crowd and picked up his award to take back to the table. He was barely able to set the trophy down before Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around the older lad.

Louis was quick to hug his husband back and tuck his head into his neck. He could feel Harry smiling and his suspicions were correct when the younger lad pulled away and leaned in to kiss him gently.

“I love you so much.” Harry barely whispered as he released Louis.

“I love you too.” Louis said through a smile. “Thank you.” He said quietly.

Harry chuckled at the older lad as they took their seats and Louis pushed his chair right next to his. “Thank you for what?”

“For being you.” Louis said before he pecked his husbands lips and got comfortable in his seat.

Harry smiled to himself and ducked his head as he felt a blush creep onto his cheeks.

With that being the last award of the night it was a half hour later when the pair decided to leave as they were talking to some of the guys on other teams and congratulating the lads on Louis’ team.

Before they left Louis made sure he had his trophy and Harry’s hand in his before walking out of the building and trying to find their car.

Louis had called the driver, telling him that they were done and thankfully it was waiting right outside the building past the paps. When they saw Louis with his trophy they all went berserk and started screaming questions at him but the only thing Louis was focused on was getting his husband into the car and to the hotel.

And of course when they got to the hotel and up to their room Harry wasn’t even able to look around before he felt his husband nearly attacking him.

He knew Louis was on a high from winning his awards and it showed with how feverishly he was moving his lips against his and how he was pushing him towards the bed.

But Harry wasn’t complaining, not in the slightest. If he was being honest he wanted the older lad as much as he wanted him. He wanted Louis to know how proud he was of him and that he deserved everything good that came to him.

So when they were laying sweaty and breathless on the bed later that night Harry didn’t even hesitate before nodding at his husband and agreeing at a second go. And then after that maybe a third.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? To see a sneak peek of the next chapter ask on my tumblr lhstylinson9193! Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

Louis shifted his workout bag on his shoulder as he stepped off the elevator and into the loft. He let out a quiet breath as he kicked off his cleats and shuffled towards his bedroom, just wanting to shower and sleep.

“Oh good there you are.” Harry said as he got off the bed and put his phone down. “I need to talk to you.” He said quietly.

“Can it wait til after my shower?” Louis asked as he threw his workout bag on the bed and began pulling off his footie gear.

“Um no, it’s kind of important.” Harry said as he bit his lip.

Louis looked up at his husband as he pulled his shirt off and saw that he was being completely serious, only making him grow worried. “... You’re not pregnant are you?” He asked so quietly it barely came out as a whisper.

“What? No.” Harry said as he shook his head and walked towards the older lad. “Al’s teacher called.”

Louis let out a quiet breath and nodded as he continued to pull off his shorts. “Okay, and?” He asked, wondering if this was really important.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek as he knew that Louis was going to be mad when he heard this, but he had to tell him. “Apparently there’s this kid that’s been bugging her a little bit.” He said quietly.

Louis snapped his head up as he heard that and walked towards the younger lad, shaking his head. “What?” He asked a little angered. “Bugging her how? Is this name calling, pushing, teasing, what is it?” He asked, growing more and more mad at the fact that someone would be mean to his little girl.

Harry stuttered a bit as he scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say because whatever he did say Louis would get upset.

“Where is she?” Louis asked as he already started walking towards the bedroom door. “Al? Sweetheart?” He called as he walked down the hallway.

“In here daddy!” Alexis screamed back from her room.

Louis made his way to his daughter’s bedroom and pushed her door open to see her playing with Cody on the floor.

“Daddy why aren’t you wearing pants?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Sweetheart has someone been bothering you at school?” Louis asked, completely ignoring her question.

Alexis sat there silent for a second before looking down at her hands and shaking her head. “No.” She said quietly.

Louis let out a small breath as he walked towards her and saw that she was lying. “Love you can tell me anything.” He said softly as he knelt down in front of her.

“It’s okay Al, you can tell us.” Harry added in quietly as he was leaning against her bedroom door frame.

Alexis stayed silent as her little brother was playing with her dolls next to her, paying no mind to the serious conversation going on in the room. She shrugged and refused to meet her daddy’s eyes as he was looking at her worriedly.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Louis asked as he saw that Alexis wasn’t going to explain everything.

Alexis let out a quiet breath as she looked to her fingers. “Boy.” She muttered quietly.

Louis felt his jaw clench at the thought of someone actually being mean to his little girl. She was the sweetest and nicest kid in the world, no one had any reason to make her feel the way they were. “And what is he doing to you?” He asked, trying his hardest not to sound mad or angry.

“Daddy it’s okay.” Alexis said quietly as she kept her eyes trained on the floor.

“It’s not okay if he’s being mean to my little girl.” Louis said with a touch of anger in his voice as he shook his head.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he saw Louis clearly getting mad that someone was actually being mean to Alexis. He walked fully into the room and sat down next to her before pulling her into his chest. “Would it make it easier if we tried to write it down so you don’t have to say it?” He asked before kissing her head, wanting her to feel comfortable with all of this.

Alexis shrugged as she rested against her papa’s chest. “I can’t write it.” She said quietly as she shook her head. “I’ll sign it.” She said, knowing that she was better at that than writing.

“Okay love whatever you want.” Harry said softly as he rubbed her back.

Alexis let out a quiet breath before looking down at her hands and bringing them up to sign. _There’s a new boy in my class and he knows daddy…_ She began to sign as she looked up at her father and saw him with furrowed eyebrows. _He says that you and daddy are gross because two boys shouldn’t be together and he just says mean things to me._

“Why didn’t you tell us love?” Louis asked quietly as he looked at his daughter sadly, but at the same time trying to not to be angered at the boy that was hurting his little girls feelings.

Alexis let out a small breath as she kept her eye trained on her hands and shrugged. “He said mean things about you.” She muttered.

Louis rubbed his hand over his face and let out a deep breath before looking down at his daughter. “What’s his name?” He asked with a touch of anger in his voice, needing to make a few calls and get this sorted out with the boys parents.

Alexis bit her lip as she still refused to look at her daddy. She didn’t want him to know about all the mean things her classmate said about him.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he rubbed Alexis’ back and looked over at his husband. “Michael Newman.” He said quietly, knowing Alexis wouldn’t tell him.

Louis didn’t say anything more before he pushed himself off the floor and stomped towards the door.

Harry watched as the older lad walked out of the room angered, no doubt going to look for his phone and call this boy’s parents. He only hoped that Louis would be able to keep himself together and not scream at the people on the other line.

“Is daddy sad?” Alexis asked nervously.

“No sweetheart, not at all.” Harry said before he kissed the 5 year old’s head. “He just doesn’t want anyone being mean to you. Trust me love daddy can handle himself, it’s you he’s worried about.”

“Why?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows. “I’m okay.”

Harry looked down at his daughter softly and pulled her into his chest. He couldn’t believe someone could be mean to Alexis and not even for something she did but because of his and Louis’ relationship.

When he got the call from Mrs. Johnson his heart nearly broke. At first he didn’t believe it but then she started talking about how Michael would bother Alexis and make certain comments. Of course he was put in time out by their teacher but apparently that did no good as the boy wouldn’t stop his day to day insults.

“Papa really it’s okay.” Alexis said as her father wouldn’t stop hugging her and her baby brother was looking at them oddly. “Jamie always make me feel better anyway.”

“Well I’m happy you have him as a friend then love.” Harry said quietly as he pulled away.

“He always tells Michael to go away and sometimes he does, so it’s okay.” Alexis said as she nodded to herself.

Harry offered his daughter a small smile before kissing her head. “Don’t worry love, hopefully when you go back to school tomorrow he won’t be saying anything to you alright? I’m sorry he was in the first place.” He said quietly.

Alexis was about to say something but just as she opened her mouth she heard her daddy yelling.

Harry perked his head up as he heard his husband screaming at the top of his lungs, clearly yelling at someone over the phone. He let out a quiet breath and kissed Alexis one more time before getting off the floor and telling her to stay in her room with her brother.

He walked out of the hallway and towards the living room, hearing his husband’s yelling get louder and louder. When he found the older lad he was pacing the room in his boxers and his phone pressed to his ear as his face was beet red.

“Louis…” Harry said quietly as he slowly approached the older lad.

Louis put his finger up to Harry as he continued to pace the living room. He rubbed his hand over his face and let out an annoyed breath as the person on the other line was talking.

“I don’t care about your opinions on me!! I care about how your son treats my daughter!” Louis said frustratedly into the phone. He only listened to the other man on the line for a second before hanging up on him and straining himself to not throw his phone against the wall. “No wonder that kid is saying that stuff to Al, his dad is a right arse.”

Harry didn’t really want to know what Michael’s dad had said. He knew it would be nothing but insults and he didn’t really want to hear that. “We can just talk to Al’s teacher and see what she can do.”

“I don’t want that kid near her.” Louis said seriously. “Move him to a different class or something, I don’t care.” He said as he started stomping out of the living room and towards their bedroom.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he followed the older lad down the hall. He wanted to protect Alexis as much as Louis did and make sure that she wouldn’t get hurt but they couldn’t protect her forever. “Lou people like that are gonna pass through her life and we can’t keep them away forever.”

“No but I sure as hell can keep them away now.” Louis muttered as he threw his phone on the bed and ran and frustrated hand through his hair. “She’s 5 Harry, she shouldn’t have to listen to that shit.”

Harry bit his lip as he saw that there was nothing he could do to calm Louis down or change his opinion on the situation. He just hoped that when Alexis goes to school tomorrow Mrs. Johnson can do something about Michael. Maybe he could get moved to a different class or maybe the boy would learn to just bite his tongue and not say anything to Alexis.

*~*

“Hi love.” Louis said softly as he offered his daughter a small smile. “How was your day?” He asked, almost scared that she would say something happened with Michael.

“It was good.” Alexis said happily.

“Oh yeah?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows as he opened the car door for her. “And what was so good about it?”

“Well at first it wasn’t god.” Alexis said as she buckled herself in her carseat. “Michael was being mean again but then Jamie got really really mad at him and told him to leave me alone. I think Michael was scared because Jamie was yelling at him and then he went away. He didn’t bother me all day.” She said through a grin.

Louis let a small smile come across his face as he heard his daughter. As much as he wasn’t so fond of the idea of Alexis being so close to Jamie he was happy that he was there to stick up for her. But what Louis didn’t understand was why Mrs. Johnson wouldn’t do anything. Clearly there was a problem between Michael and Alexis and yet she was doing nothing to try to diffuse the tension.

“I’m happy you had a good day sweetheart.” He said as he got situated in his own seat. “Do you think he’ll leave you alone from now on?”

“I think so.” Alexis said as she nodded to herself. “Michael looked really scared of Jamie.”

“Good.” Louis muttered to himself through a quiet chuckle.

“Daddy can I ask you something?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“You just did love.” Louis said as he laughed to himself, only making his daughter huff in annoyance. “But I guess you can ask something else.”

Alexis rolled her eyes as her daddy was always trying to be funny. “I want to play football like you.”

Louis stopped his quiet laughter as he glanced at his daughter in the rear view mirror. “Um okay love you can do that.” He said as he nodded to himself. “Maybe we can sign you up with a team, yeah?”

Alexis smiled widely to herself as she bounced in her seat. “Yay!! Thank you daddy!!”

Louis grinned as he saw how happy Alexis was. “Why the sudden interest in football love?”

“Because you love football and lot’s of my friends play football so I want to try.” Alexis said as she shrugged to herself.

“Alright love, well when we get home I’ll talk to papa about it and we’ll sign you up.” Louis said through a soft smile as he glanced back at his daughter.

Alexis couldn’t stop herself from smiling the rest of the way home. So far she’s had a great day. School was fun without Michael bothering her, playing with Jamie and all of her other friends and now her daddy said that she could play football!

When the pair made their way up to the loft Alexis was nearly bouncing with how excited she was to talk to her papa about playing football and her day at school.

“Al Al!!” Cody squealed as he saw his big sister run into the living room from the elevator.

 _Hi Cody!_ Alexis signed quickly before kissing his head and rushing over to her papa who was on the couch playing video games.

“Hey there she is.” Harry said through a small smile as he paused his game and pulled his daughter into his chest.

“Harry what the hell are you doing?! I had this saved!!” Louis said annoyed as he saw that his husband restarted his game of Call of Duty.

Harry rolled his eyes before he kissed Alexis’ head. “It’s my own account calm down.”

“Good.” Louis breathed out relieved. “Why are you even playing this with Cody in the room?” He asked he scooped up his overly energetic son.

“He’s just been running around for the past half hour so he wasn’t looking at the tv.” Harry said as he shrugged to himself.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the younger lad. First of all Harry barely if ever played video games and when he did it was Mario Kart. Second of all even if he was playing Mario Kart he was shit at it, so Louis knew he was awful at Call of Duty.

“When did you even start playing video games?” Louis asked as he made his way over to the couch and took a seat with Cody in his lap.

 _Daddy smell._ Cody signed as he wrinkled his nose and tried to get out of his father’s grasp.

Louis scoffed as he looked down at the 1 year old. _Sorry I was working my bum off at practice for three hours._ Louis signed back as he smiled to himself.

Cody didn’t care for his daddy’s excuses as he climbed off his lap, only to continue running around the loft, squealing and giggling to himself.

“Weirdo.” Louis muttered as he watched his son.

Harry chuckled to himself as he situated Alexis in his lap. “How was your guys’ day?” He asked, looking between his husband and daughter.

“Papa I want to play football.” Alexis said, completely ignoring her father’s other question.

Harry opened and closed his mouth as he looked down at the 5 year old before turning his gaze to Louis. The older lad smiled and shrugged to himself so Harry figured Alexis had already brought this up to him.

“Um yeah okay love, you can do that.” He said as he looked back down at his daughter. “Maybe you can play spring football, that starts in a month or so I think.”

Alexis smiled happily to herself before wrapping her arms around her papa and giving him a big kiss on his cheek. “Thank you papa, I love you!!” She said excitedly as she was nearly strangling her father from how hard she was hugging him.

Harry tried to say he loved her back but it became increasingly difficult to breathe as she hugged him.

“Alright sweetheart why don’t we let papa go and let him catch his breath.” Louis said through a chuckle as he saw Harry’s face turning red.

Alexis giggled to herself and kissed her father one more time before letting go of his neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!!” She said through a wide smile.

As Harry was able to breathe again he let out a quiet chuckle before kissing his daughter’s head. As if he would say no to letting her start to explore other things besides school and home. He wanted to her to see what else was out there and Harry was happy that she was taking the initiative and trying new things by herself.

“Why don’t you go start your homework love, I wanna talk to papa for a little bit.” Louis said through a small smile.

Alexis nodded quickly and hopped off her father’s lap before running towards the breakfast bar. But both Louis and Harry quickly knew that she didn’t actually make it to the breakfast bar as they heard Cody shriek and giggle, followed by a loud laugh coming from Alexis. And then of course the pair saw their two kids running through the living room.

Louis chuckled to himself as he saw Cody and Alexis but he didn’t have the heart to tell them to stop so Alexis could do her homework, so he just let them continue to have fun.

“So football?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

“Football.” Louis said with a single nod as he smiled to himself. “And I swear I had nothing to do with it, she asked me in the car.”

Harry let out a quiet laugh as he looked at his husband, clearly very happy that Alexis wanted to play the sport that seemed to almost revolve around his life. “I’ll look online and sign her up for one of the towns peewee football teams then.”

Louis grinned happily to himself as he rested against the back of the couch. “See if they have any openings for volunteer coaches.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the older lad. “Why?”

“Cause I want to help coach.” Louis said like it was the most obvious thing.

“Lou you’re a pro player, they’re not gonna let you coach.” Harry said as he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

“They should be happy I want to do it. I mean these 5 year olds are gonna get some serious help. I think their parents will be very happy and pleased.” Louis said in a ‘matter of fact’ tone.

“Yeah the parents on whatever team you’d coach, but the parents on the other teams will be brutal.” Harry said through a chuckle. “Especially cause their kids are five, these parents don’t mess around.”

“I still wanna do it.” Louis said, not taking no for an answer.

Harry let out a small breath as he knew that Louis wouldn’t give this up. “Alright I’ll do it later tonight.”

Louis smiled happily to himself before sitting up and leaning towards the older lad. “Thank you.” He said quietly before pecking his lips.

Harry kissed the older lad one more time before pulling away and running his fingers through his hair. “I can’t believe she’s already 5 and wants to play footie.” He breathed out.

Louis bit his lip and nodded as he looked back at his husband. “I know.” He barely whispered. “Remember when she just turned 3 and asked if Cody was coming for Christmas?” He asked as he chucked at the memory.

Harry smiled to himself as he thought back to Louis’ 23rd birthday and when he told him he was pregnant. The older lad had tackled him in a hug and kissed him all over his face while their family and friends had no clue what was going on. And then later that night Alexis climbed into their bed and placed her tiny hand on his stomach, asking if her sibling was coming in the morning.

But then Harry thought back to when he told Louis he was pregnant for Alexis. Them being only 17 and 19 at the time and having no clue what they were going to do. It was crazy to think that Alexis was already 5 and then they had another kid who was going to be 2 in four months.

Time was flying by and Harry missed the days when he had his little babies who he could easily carry around in one arm. Now it was getting to the point when Alexis was getting too heavy to carry all the time and Cody loved running around like a mad man, too busy to be held. His kids were growing up and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“Lou…” Harry said quietly, gaining the older lad’s attention. “I want to try to have another baby.”

Louis looked at Harry and he knew he was being completely serious. Every other time they’ve somewhat talked about this there was a touch of joking in the conversation, but not this time. This was clearly something Harry wanted terribly, but for the first time when they talked about having another baby Louis wasn’t sure what to say.

“Harry…” He said quietly as he scratched the back of his neck. “This isn’t like… - I just- Is this because of Zaria and you’re going through some weird baby withdrawal? Like you miss having your own?” Louis asked, not quite sure how the younger lad would respond.

“Well… Yeah.” Harry said as he bit his lip and shifted his gaze to the floor. “Al and Cody are growing up and we always talked about having two or three kids.”

Louis rubbed a hand over his face as he really had to think about this. Of course since Zaria was born he’s thought about what it would be like to have another baby around, but this was a big decision. It’s not like one day you can wake and say ‘hey I think I want another kid’. Cody and Alexis were both accidents but they were the best accidents to have ever happened to the pair. Now that they were actually sitting down and talking about trying to have another baby Louis didn’t know what to think.

“You don’t want this do you?” Harry asked quietly as he became more and more nervous with Louis’ silence.

“H I’m just thinking about it.” Louis said as he didn’t want to make the younger lad upset. “I mean you have the cafe, I have footie, do we really have time for another baby?” He asked, knowing it was already a bit hectic with Alexis going to school, Harry working at the cafe, him going to practice and having games on the weekend and then Cody going to his appointments three times a week.

“Lou it’s fine if you don’t want to have another kid-”

“Babe you know I want to have more kids with you.” Louis said quickly as he saw Harry get upset. “I’m just thinking about this rationally, that’s all.” He said as he took his husbands hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he nodded to himself. “I’m sorry… I know I’ve been a bit pushy about this.”

“It’s something you want love, I get it.” Louis said softly. “And to be honest I want it too, really badly actually. But I’m scared that things will get… I dunno like bad.” He said, unsure of how to explain his thoughts.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he finally met the older lad’s eyes. “What do you mean?” He asked confused.

“It’s just- with a new baby we’ll be even more busy and I don’t want us more stressed out and blaming each other.” Louis said quietly.

Harry looked at his husband and he really understood what his problem was. Louis didn’t want to get into another big fight like they had months ago. “Lou I don’t think that will happen.” He said as he shook his head. “I mean I get that you’re thinking about everything that could happen but you know how we are when we have kids.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile to himself because when Alexis and Cody were both born the pair if possible were even more in love. There was just something about having a new baby around that ignited something in them. They were both willing to drop everything for their kids and Louis knew it wouldn’t be any different if they had another baby.

“Harry I do want this…” He said quietly. “And we’ll try if you can tell me honestly that you think we’re ready to have another baby.”

Harry bit his lip as he really thought about it. Yeah he and Louis were busy but it’s not like he couldn’t take time off from work and do all of the paper work at home. Louis only had practice for three hours out of the day, and he had games on the weekend but the kids always loved going to them. This is something he really wants but he wasn’t convinced the older lad felt the same.

“Lou I know we’re ready to have another baby.” Harry said, completely serious. “I’m more worried about you not actually wanting to have one.”

“H I do, I really do.” Louis rushed out. “You know me, I just get worried.”

Louis hoped that Harry believed him because he was being completely honest. Whenever the younger lad brought up the idea of maybe having another kid he had to hold back a smile. He missed having a baby around, a little person to hold and talk with, but of course getting no response.

Watching Alexis and Cody grow up really tore Louis up inside, he missed having his kids wrapped in bundles and sleeping in bassinets or swinging in the rocker. The more he thought about it the more he missed having his babies be babies.

“Really?” Harry asked quietly. “Because Louis if we’re doing this we’re really trying.” He said seriously.

“Oh no how awful, we have to have a bunch of sex.” Louis said in a fake pout, making the younger lad laugh to himself.

“I’m taking that as a yes then?” Harry asked through a hopeful grin.

Louis smiled to himself as he nodded and didn’t even give Harry a chance to let out a squeal of joy before connecting their lips softly. He could feel the younger lad grinning against him as he kissed him back happily and ran his fingers through the back of his hair.

“Alright babe I said yes, I didn’t mean this second.” Louis said through a chuckle as he felt Harry trying to deepen the kiss and lay him down on the couch.

“Sorry.” Harry said through a small blush as he pulled away slightly from the older lad. “I’m just so happy.” He breathed out.

“Me too.” Louis said quietly as he smiled to himself.

Harry chuckled to himself as he ducked his head. “Shit I’m so happy.” He said as he couldn’t believe how light he felt.

Louis couldn’t help but smile to himself as he leaned forward and pecked his husband’s lips. “So how should we do this? Should we just fuck every night?” He asked with raised eyebrows, slightly joking but not really.

Harry looked at the older lad and rolled his eyes before pushing himself off the couch and figuring he should actually sit Alexis down so she could do her homework.

“It’s a serious question!” Louis said as he followed Harry.

“Lou I’d like to think of it more than just f-u-c-k-i-n-g.” Harry said, spelling it out so Alexis wouldn’t know what he said.

He scooped up the 5 year old from running around with her brother carried her over to the breakfast bar, telling her to get started on her work.

“Alright fine.” Louis huffed as he followed Harry into the kitchen. “Should we ‘baby make’ every night?” He asked.

“How do you make a baby?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows as she looked up at her daddy.

Louis felt his jaw go slack as that probably wasn’t the best thing he could have said. And then of course Harry was looking at him with that ‘are you kidding me?’ face.

Harry rubbed a hand over his face as Louis was standing there like a deer caught in headlights. “Don’t worry about it love just do your homework.” He breathed out.

Alexis let out a quiet breath as she looked back to her school work. “I’ll just ask uncle Niall then. He tells me everything.” She said.

Harry’s eyes grew wide as he furiously shook his head. He knew that if Alexis asked him where babies came from the irish lad would have no filter.

“Al when you love someone a whole bunch that love turns into a baby.” Louis explained quickly, wanting this to be over with. “No more comments or questions from you.” He said as he bopped his daughter’s nose with his finger.

Alexis nodded as she looked back to her homework and tried focusing on it. She still didn't understand where babies came from though so she was going to have to ask her uncle Niall next time she saw him.

Harry let out a quiet breath as they averted that situation. He just hoped that she wouldn’t bring it up again.

The family continued with their normal nightly routine. Harry cooking dinner, Louis helping Alexis with homework and once she was done he played with her and Cody until the younger lad called them to the dining room table.

When a very loud dinner was done the kids had baths and the family sat down to a movie and cuddled up on the large couch. But during the entire movie Cody was mumbling to himself as he rested on his daddy’s chest.

Louis couldn’t help but smile to himself as he heard his son muttering the words he was learning at therapy. Already he knew how to say daddy, papa, Al Al as he was unable to say Alexis, eat and drink. To say Louis was impressed was an understatement, he couldn’t get over how much Cody learned. Not only that but his sign language is getting better and better everyday. The almost 2 year old can seemingly hold a conversation with anyone. Of course it was a little sloppy but the fact that he could do it at all was incredible.

Once the movie was over Louis and Harry took their sleepy kids to bed and kissed them each goodnight before retreating to the living room.

“So how does this work?” Louis asked as he threw himself on the couch next to his husband.

“How does what work?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Louis rolled his eyes as it was obvious. “For the baby. Like are we gonna do it every night? Only when we feel like it? On specific weekdays?” He asked as he looked at the younger lad expectantly.

“I’m afraid that if we do it everyday that I won’t be able to walk.” Harry said through a chuckle as he tried to find a show for them to watch.

“Alright so Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays then.” Louis said as he nodded to himself. “Plus we already fuck on the weekends so that counts too.”

Harry looked over to his husband and raised his eyebrows at him. “Wow babe way to sound romantic, planning out when we’ll do it, nice.” He said through a sarcastic laugh.

“Well you said you want to try and I do to! So the more we do it the more likely you’ll get pregnant sooner.” Louis said, trying to defend himself.

Harry bit his lip as he turned back to the tv. Of course he wanted to try and have a baby as soon as they could. But he worried that all the romance would be taken out of their relationship if they planned when they were going to have sex. Louis himself from the very beginning of their relationship always said “You don’t plan love, it just happens”, but this wasn’t ‘just happening’. Harry was scared that if they plan to do it on certain days then it won’t feel the same.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows as the younger lad went quiet.

Harry played with his hands as he looked to the floor and let out a quiet breath. “If we plan when we do it it won’t be as like.. I don’t know.. Special I guess?” He asked, unsure of how he should phrase this.

“H this isn’t some quick fuck.” Louis said quietly as he reached for the younger lad and pulled him into his chest. “We’re trying to have a baby, if anything I think it will be more special.” He said before kissing Harry’s curls.

Harry let out a small breath as he nodded to himself and felt Louis rubbing his back. “Yeah, you’re right.” He said through a soft smile. “I’m really happy we’re doing this. I mean just think about what it’ll be like having a baby around again.”

Louis couldn’t help but grin to himself at the thought as he leaned forward and kissed his husband sweetly. “I can’t wait.” He said before connecting their lips again.

“You know we should probably get started.” Harry said through a chuckle. “It is Friday after all.” He said as he smiled to himself and kissed the older lad back.

Louis could feel Harry smiling against him so naturally he grinned too and pulled his husband impossibly closer.

Harry began to stand them up as he cupped Louis’ cheeks and all he could do was follow the younger lad’s movements to begin night one of was Louis likes to call “baby making”.

*~*

Louis let out a deep breath as he looked around the pitch and saw some of his daughter’s little friends running around and their parents looking at him like he was a hero for doing this.

He was happy that Harry had told him a month ago that they were in fact looking for a coach for one of the peewee football teams. Alexis was even more excited when she found out her daddy was coaching her though.

Louis blew his whistle and gained the attention of the kids before taking it out of his mouth and letting it fall against his chest. “Alright kiddos, over here!” He said, wanting the 5 year olds to come over to him.

All the kids ran to their coach and stood in front of him as their parents watched on from the bleachers.

“Okay so welcome to your first practice of peewee football.” Louis said happily. “For all of you that might not know me I’m Louis Tomlinson and I’ll be your coach for the season.” He said, offering the kids a small smile.

“Are you Alexis’ daddy?” One of the kids piped up.

“Yeah I’m one of Alexis’ dads.” Louis said as he sent his bashful daughter a wink. “So before we begin I thought it would be fun if we get to know each other a little bit.” He said as he put the football he had under his arm on the ground. “What we’re gonna do is get in a circle and someone is going to start with the ball. The person with the ball is going to tell us their name and one or two things they absolutely love. It can be a hobby, like something you do for fun, maybe you’re favorite pet's name or even a certain color you love. And once you’re done you can kick it to anyone in the circle and that person will do the same thing. We’ll keep playing until everyone has a turn, and let’s try to have one turn per person.” He explained, earning nods from the group.

“Are you playing too?” One of the kids asked as they were getting into a circle.

“I can if ya want, yeah.” Louis said through a small smile. “After we’re done playing I’ll let you guys ask me anything you like too.”

The 5 year old smiled happily as he got into his place in the circle.

Once all the kids were situated Louis grinned happily to himself before gently kicking the ball to one of the kids. He expected the little boy to talk but as soon as the 5 year old saw the ball get kicked to him he got a deep blush on his cheeks.

“You don’t have to be nervous buddy, we’re all friends here right?” Louis asked as he looked around the circle, seeing all of the kids smiling and nodding at the boy. “Would it make you feel better if I went first?” He asked, seeing as the kid was biting his lip and looking to the ground.

The 5 year old nodded and and just barely looked at Louis as the older man offered him a small smile.

“Alright well I already told you I’m Louis Tomlinson, you guys can call me coach Louis or just coach, and I love my family and football.” He said through a grin. “You’re up big guy.” Louis said as he nodded encouragingly to the boy.

The 5 year old let out a quiet breath as he shuffled on his feet and looked up to the group of kids. “Um m-my name is Henry and I love to draw.” He said quietly as he bit his lip.

Louis smiled happily to himself as he walked over to Henry and offered him a high five which was quickly accepted from the boy as he smiled bashfully to himself. “Good job buddy.” He said softly as Henry high fived him back.

Henry grinned as he tried to kick the ball to another kid in the circle. It was a sloppy kick but that’s what Louis expected with them being only 5.

“Hi!” The girl said excitedly as she got the ball. “My name is Tori and I love swimming and my favorite goldfish!! Her name is Pepper!”

Louis chuckled to himself as he could see that this girl was a rather hyper one. “Nice to meet you Tori. Why don’t you pass the ball to someone else love?” He asked as he offered her a smile.

Tori nodded happily and so the game continued. The kids passed the ball to each other and Louis couldn’t help but think how adorable they all were with how they would swing their legs back really far and then kick the ball, but only making it go four or five feet in front of them.

Louis tried his best to remember all of the kids’ names and faces as they passed the ball to one another. Of course as soon as he saw Alexis get passed the ball though he offered her a big smile, only to get a wide one in return from his daughter.

“My name is Alexis and that’s my daddy.” She said pointing to Louis, making her father chuckle as they already established that.

Louis thought that maybe she really was proud that he was the one coaching her team and just at that thought Louis couldn’t help but smile more.

“I love my daddies and brother, and I also love to draw.” Alexis finished before she kicked the ball to one of her friends.

“You like to draw just like Henry, maybe you guys can talk about that later.” Louis suggested as he looked between the shy boy and his daughter.

Alexis nodded happily to herself as she shifted her gaze Henry and offered him a small smile, earning a grin from the boy.

Once the game was done Louis had the last kid kick him the ball and he tested himself in trying to name the ten 5 year olds that sat in front of him. To his surprise he was actually able to remember everyone’s name and he was even happier when all the kids clapped for him as they heard that he got them all correct.

“Alright guys well before we start doing practicing is there anything you want to know about me?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows as the kids looked up at him from their seats on the ground.

“How old are you?”

Louis looked over to Callum and saw the boy looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. “I’m 25. Why do I look older than that?” He asked.

Callum quickly shook his head as he looked up at the older man. “No you look really young. I didn’t know you can be a daddy and 25.” He said, almost confused.

Louis bit his lip as he muttered out a ‘right’, not quite sure how to explain that. “Anything else someone wants to ask?” He asked, wanting to change the topic.

“Are you on tv?” Evan asked as he thought he recognized his coach from somewhere.

“I am.” Louis said as he nodded. He would’ve thought that these kids’ parents would have told them who their coach was or what he did. “I actually play professional football. I’m Manchester United’s team captain and striker so you may have seen me on tv a couple times.” He said through a chuckle.

The kids looked at the older lad in shock before nearly yelling question after question at their coach. Louis looked down at the kid’s unsure of what to do as they were all asking him questions about football. He was excited that they were excited but the yelling he could do without.

So he answered question after question about football but when ten minutes past Louis was getting a little tired of it. “Alright guys instead of talking about football why don’t we try to play some?” He asked as he clapped his hands together.

The kids let out little huffs before nodding and standing up.

Louis began to explain that they were just going to practice passing the ball first so he had everyone get a partner and a ball. But he saw that Henry was hanging back and biting his lip, not quite sure what to do as everyone was getting a partner.

Louis caught his daughter’s eye as she too looked around for a partner. _Why don’t you go with Henry? I don’t think he knows anyone here._ He signed, not wanting to say it out loud and make the 5 year old boy feel bad.

Alexis smiled and nodded at her daddy before skipping off towards Henry and tapping him on the shoulder.

Louis gave a ball to each pair and told them to kick it back and forth to each other. As they did that he walked around and showed each kid individually what they should work on. Whether it was where to kick the ball or how their foot should look when they kick the ball. He kept it simple and made sure the kid got it before he moved on to help the next one.

Once he was done with every kid he looked around and nodded happily to himself as he saw that they were all trying to do what he told them. Louis let them practice that for a little longer before blowing his whistle and telling them to take a break. They were 5 after all he didn’t want them doing too much.

So after a five minute water break Louis called the back over just to go over one more drill and call it a day. He lined the kids up in a straight line and gave each one of them a ball.

“Do any of you know what dribbling is?” Louis asked as he had his own ball at his feet. Alexis quickly raised her hand, making her father chuckle. “Anyone else besides the kid that’s been going to football matches since before she was born?” He asked teasingly, making the kids giggle. “No? No one knows?” Louis asked as he saw every other kid shaking their head. “Alright sweetheart tell’em what it is.” He said as he looked at his daughter with a smile.

“It’s like- It’s like when you run and kick the ball.” Alexis tried to explain.

“Right, yeah good.” Louis said happily as he nodded at his little girl. “So while you run you kick the ball lightly so it moves with you, like this.” He said before showing the kids how to simply dribble. “It’s just like little light taps while you run with the ball. Just one foot gently kicking it. Do you think we can try it?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

All of the kids nodded as they looked down at the ball in front of them. Louis smiled to himself as he told them all to give it try and just run straight ahead with the ball. He watched as they all awkwardly shuffled forward and he couldn’t help but think that at one point in his life that was him.

He had no clue what a football was let alone how to kick one or run with it. It was just the beginning with these kids and Louis was more than happy to give them the first advice anyone would give them on how to actually play the sport. But baby steps first. Louis wanted to make football fun and not all about winning. Harry may have influenced him a little on that as he was probably one of the most competitive people in the world but these were just kids. And being a kid meant you have fun and not worry about the little stuff like losing.

Louis blew his whistle as he checked his watch and saw that it was about time to finish up. “Alright guys that’s it for today! Great job, all of you!” He said happily as the kids brought the footballs over to him. “Remember if you have a football at home you can practice this with whoever you live with and even if you go outside by yourself and just dribble for a little bit you’ll get better.”

As the kids walked past him they all said ‘thanks coach’ with smiles on their faces before running off and finding their parents.

Louis felt a light tug on his t-shirt as he was picking up footballs and putting them in his mesh bag with the help of Alexis. He looked over and saw Henry biting his lip and looking right back at him nervously. “Hey big guy you did awesome today.” Louis said as he smiled at the 5 year old.

“Thank you.” Henry said quietly through a small smile. “I wanted to say bye before I leave.”

Louis chuckled to himself as this kid really was the cutest. He was quiet and kind of shy as he kept to himself but when he saw him with Alexis Henry seemed to come out of his shell a little bit.

“We’re leaving too so why don’t we walk over with you and find your parents yeah?” Louis asked through a small smile as he threw the bag over his shoulder and reached for Alexis’ hand.

Henry nodded and started walking towards the group of parents that were talking to each other. Louis followed him with Alexis at his side and smiled at some of the parents before stopping in front of a woman he assumed to be Henry’s mum.

“Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson.” He said introducing himself and offering his hand to the woman.

“Yeah, I’ve seen you play, you’re a great.” She said as she shook his hand and smiled at him. “I’m Grace, Henry’s mum.”

“It’s great to meet you. Your son is a natural player.” Louis said as he looked down at the little boy, only to find him blushing bashfully.

“Oh, thank you.” Grace said through a chuckled as she pulled her son into her side. “I had to nearly drag him here.”

“Mum.” Henry whined as he rubbed and embarrassed hand over his face.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he saw the 5 year old. He talked with Henry’s mum for a little bit before he noticed Alexis getting restless beside him and Henry getting restless beside his own mum so he said a quick goodbye before he remembered something.

Just before the parents could leave with their kids he got their attention. “Excuse me! Hi, yeah I’m sorry I haven’t been able to introduce myself to all of you.” Louis said through a chuckle. “I’m Louis Tomlinson, some of you may know me or recognize me, but I’ll be your kids’ coach this season.” He introduced himself, not able to miss the way all the parents nodded, knowing exactly who he was.

He talked for just a minute more, explaining the goals for the season and having the kids practice at home, as well as his contact information in case they had any questions or concerns.

All the parents said thank you before saying goodbye and walking towards their cars.

Louis and Alexis made their own way to the SUV in the parking lot hand in hand. Alexis couldn’t stop talking about practice and how as soon as they got home she wanted to practice. Louis wasn’t quite sure how that would work as they didn’t necessarily have a backyard but maybe he and Harry could take the kids to his mum or Anne’s house tomorrow after his game.

And Alexis didn’t stop her chatter as they were in the car on the way home or even when they got home and stepped into the living room.

“And daddy if I practice then I’ll get so good! When we play our games I’ll be just like you!” Alexis said happily as she followed her daddy into the loft.

Louis chuckled at his daughter before kissing her head and setting down the bag of footballs. He may have stolen the balls from the stadium but what the team didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. He’ll bring them back tomorrow anyway.

“Hey how was practice you guys?” Harry asked as he stood over the stove.

“Good!! Papa I made a new friend!” Alexis said excitedly as she ran towards her father.

“Oh yeah?” Harry asked through a small smile. “Who?”

“His name is Henry! He’s a little quiet but he’s really nice and he’s good at football!”

“That’s good sweetheart, I’m happy you made a new friend.” Harry said as he stirred the sauce on the stove.

Louis looked at his husband with furrowed eyebrows as he didn’t really seem like himself. “Al why don’t you go play for a little bit while I talk to papa?” He suggested.

Alexis looked at her daddy funny for a second before letting out a huff and shuffling off to her room.

Once Alexis wasn’t in earshot Louis looked to the younger lad. “Hey you alright?” He asked quietly.

Harry bit his lip as he kept his eyes locked on the stove. “No.” He breathed out.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked as he saw that Harry really was upset about something. “You okay, I mean did something happen?” He asked worriedly.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he put his spoon down and looked to the older lad. “I took another test today.” He barely whispered as he crossed his arms over his front and shook his head.

Louis’ face fell as he knew what that meant. He nodded and let out a quiet breath before pulling his husband into his chest. “Babe we’ve only been trying for a month, it’s not gonna happen right away.” Louis said quietly before kissing the younger lad’s cheek.

“It just- It felt so easy the first two times and now…” Harry trailed off as he ran a hand over his face.

“That’s because we weren’t trying to first two times.” Louis said as he rubbed his husband’s back, wanting him to relax. “I know you want this and I do too, but it’ll happen when it happens alright?”

Harry nodded as he bit his lip and let out a quiet breath.

Louis could see that Harry was really torn up about this. Both Alexis and Cody were accidents but it wasn’t even a week after Harry brought up talking about having another baby when he found out he was pregnant with Cody.

Every two weeks Harry decided he was going to take a test, so he’s already taken two, the second one being today. But when the younger lad saw that it was negative both times he couldn’t help but feel a rush of disappointment and sadness.

“Don’t stress over this H.” Louis said softly. “I know it’s hard, but just think of how amazing it will be when that test has a little plus sign on it.” He said, offering his husband a small smile.

“Yeah, yeah you’re right.” Harry said as he nodded to himself and let out a deep breath. “I’m sorry I just thought that by now-”

“I know love.” Louis said quietly as he could see the younger getting upset again. “Listen.” He said, pulling Harry back into his chest and looking up at him. “Sometimes this takes people years, yeah? Don’t worry about this, it’s only been a month. Give it some time.” Louis said gently.

All Harry could do was nod again. Louis was right and he was just over thinking all of this. Trying to have a baby can take a long time or it can happen immediately. They were lucky enough to have Alexis and Cody and if one day Harry took a test and it said that he was pregnant then great, that’s fantastic. But if it didn’t it was still okay because they had the best kids anyone could ask for. Harry had to keep reminding himself that it was just a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? Sneak peeks of the next chapter are on my tumblr lhstylinson9193. Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

Zayn was bouncing excitedly as the elevator took him up to his best mates’ loft. One hand had Zaria’s baby carrier while the other held a special gift for his favorite nephew.

When the doors opened he didn’t even waste a second before rushing into the quiet loft and looking around. “Hello?” Zayn called out.

He heard some rustling and a loud groan before he looked into the living room and saw Louis frantically pulling his shorts up. Zayn chuckled to himself as he walked towards his best mate and raised his eyes, seeing a half naked Harry on the floor.

“What happened here?” He asked amused.

“We were um- uh nothing.” Louis stammered out as he helped Harry stand up after he accidentally shoved him off him and onto the floor.

“Sure.” Zayn said through a chuckle as he walked over to the recliner and sat down before taking his daughter out of her carrier and pulling her into his chest.

“Not be rude or anything but what are you doing here?” Harry asked as he pulled his shorts over his boxers.

“I have a present for Cody.” Zayn said happily. “I thought that since he’s a bit older now we can start our drum lessons.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at his best mate before pulling his shirt over his head and taking a seat on the couch with his husband. “Mate he’s 1.”

“Almost 2.” Zayn pointed out. “And besides the kids a genius, I know he can figure it out. He’s already got natural rhythm so I’m not worried about it.” He said as he shrugged to himself and rocked Zaria in his arms.

“Right…” Harry said quietly as he hoped that Zayn randomly showed up for a better reason. He just had to come and interrupt him and Louis, and what made it worse was that Cody was napping so Zayn couldn’t even see him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work H?” Zayn asked with raised eyebrows as he saw that the younger lad wasn’t so happy that he barged in.

“Yeah but Al has two friends coming over a little later and I knew Louis couldn’t handle three kids and a toddler.” Harry said as he chuckled over at his husband.

Louis nodded and hummed to himself because he himself knew it would be disastrous if it was just him watching the kids. Harry would come home to a trashed loft, three kids running around and destroying anything probably while Cody was shrieking and trying to copy what the older kids were doing. But then he’d just be sitting on the couch letting it all happen.

“So while you’re waiting for two 5 year olds to show up you’re shagging on the couch? Really guys?”  Zayn asked as he looked between the pair with an amused grin.

Louis rolled his eyes because of course not, they were obviously going to move it to the bedroom but he wasn’t going to tell Zayn that. “They aren’t coming for another half hour.” He breathed out as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Zayn was about to ask another question before he saw Harry get up and not even ask to hold Zaria before taking her from him and then walking back over to the couch to sit down with her. “Sure Harry you can take her, it’s fine.” He said teasingly as he waved his hand.

“Sorry.” Harry muttered as he smiled down at his niece, even though he wasn’t sorry at all.

Everytime he saw Zaria he couldn’t help but scoop the newborn up and snuggle her into his chest. She was so tiny and cute Harry felt like he had to hold her and hug her and kiss her every time he saw his niece.

“Mate where’s Perrie?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows as he realized that this is the first time he hasn’t seen Zayn’s girlfriend with him since Zaria was born.

“She’s in London working on a movie set. She’s gone all weekend so it’s just me and my girl.” Zayn said as he smiled softly over at his daughter. “Also another reason I’m here is because I feel like I’m going crazy cause the only person I have to talk to is three months old.” He said through a chuckle.

“It’s okay I did the same thing when Al was a newborn.” Louis said as he remembered all of his late night conversations with his daughter when she would wake up and want a bottle.

Zayn smiled and nodded to himself as he looked back to his daughter and saw Harry nearly dying as he kissed her all over her face and wouldn’t stop hugging her. “So um yeah Per left early this morning and I know I’m gonna be lonely so I thought I could bother you boys.”

“Yeah well you already succeeded in the bothering part.” Louis said through a chuckle.

Zayn rolled his eyes and was about to retort back when he heard the baby monitor.

“Daddy!!” Cody yelled from his crib. “Up! Up!”

“I’ll get him!” Zayn said excitedly as the person he really wanted to see was finally awake.

“Wait no! Hide and surprise him.” Louis said as he smiled to himself and got up to get his son.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he wasn’t sure that was the best idea. He watched as Zayn crouched down in front of the couch and waited to hear his favorite nephew come into the room. But Harry figured that because it was Zayn that Cody wouldn't be upset. If it was anyone else besides him or Louis the 1 year old would definitely have a freak out.

Zayn listened as he heard Louis walking back towards the living room and Cody repeating ‘up, up’ over and over again. He waited until he heard his nephew just a few feet away before popping up and jumping in front of him.

Cody shrieked and looked scared for a second before he realized it was his uncle. “Zee!” He yelled before trying to wrap his little arms around the older lad’s leg.

“Whoa holy shit! When did he learn that?!” Zayn asked as he picked Cody up, threw him in the air for a second before catching him and kissing the 1 year old all over his face.

Harry had to restrain himself from not telling Zayn to toss Cody but he knew that his son loved it when the older lad did that. “Um just a couple days ago. He has almost everyone’s name down.”

“Seriously?” Zayn asked through a wide smile as he tickled Cody.

“Yeah he simplified them though. Like Liam is Li, Niall is Ni, you’re Zee, ya know just kinda made them shorter because he can’t say the whole name.” Harry said as he rocked Zaria in his arms.

_Did you know you’re the worlds smartest kid?_ Zayn signed once he sat down in the recliner with a breathless Cody in his lap.

He couldn’t believe how much his nephew already knows and he’s not even 2 yet. That and he can basically have a conversation in sign language and has already learned so many words. Zayn wouldn’t be surprised if when Cody grows up he’d be the smartest person in any room.

Cody clapped his little hands to get his uncles attention and when he got it he smiled widely at him. _Play!_ He signed excitedly.

_I forgot I have a surprise for you!_ Zayn signed happily before placing Cody on the floor and reaching for his bag.

“What’d you bring mate?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows as he saw Zayn unzipping his large square bag.

“Just my snare drum. Thought we’d start easy.” Zayn said through a chuckle as he set his drum up.

Harry looked up from Zaria and saw Zayn preparing to bang on his drum but he quickly stopped him. “Could you possibly do that in Cody’s room?” He asked. “I’ll watch Zar and you two can go and hit that thing as hard as you want.”

_Come on big guy let’s leave these losers and go play._ Zayn signed, making Cody giggle before he scooped up the 1 year old and picked up the snare drum and his drum sticks.

“Hey.” Harry whined as he looked at his best mate.

Zayn chuckled to himself before carrying Cody and his drum out of the room and down the hallway.

“Well they’ll probably wake the whole building.” Louis said through a quiet laugh as he looked over to his husband.

“Oh yeah, the three other families in the building are gonna hate us.” Harry said teasingly.

Louis rolled his eyes as he reached for the tv remote but just as he was about to turn it on he heard the intercom ringing next to the elevator. He got up from the couch and walked towards the intercom before pressing the talk button.

“Yeah?” He asked into it.

“Louis!!”

Louis chuckled to himself as he recognized Jamie’s voice. “Hey big guy, you can tell Mrs.Jacobs down there to let you up.”

“You might wanna get Al.” Harry said from his place on the couch.

Louis called Alexis’ name and it was only a minute later when he heard the little patter of feet coming down the hallway. “Hey love Jamie is on his way up.” He said through a small smile.

Alexis didn’t even have time to squeal before the elevator doors opened and revealed her friend. “Jamie!” She said excitedly before running towards him.

Louis rolled his eyes as he saw the two kids hugging before walking over to Jamie’s dad and saying hi. The pair talked about what the kids’ll be doing and what time he should pick Jamie up. It wasn’t until they heard the elevator open again when they stopped their chatter and saw Henry in the elevator with his mum.

The 5 year old looked around for a second before biting his lip and hesitantly walked out of the elevator.

“Henry!” Alexis said happily as she saw her other friend. “Jamie this is Henry!!” She said, introducing the two as Henry wasn’t in their class.

Henry said a quiet and shy ‘hi’ as he shuffled on his feet and looked to the ground.

Louis smiled down at him, trying to make him feel more comfortable. He really doesn’t know why Henry was so quiet and nervous all the time. “Hey big guy, thanks for coming over.”

“Hi coach.” Henry said through a small grin.

“You can call me Louis here buddy, we’re not at practice.” Louis said as he winked at the 5 year old and turned back to the kids’ parents. “Matt this is Grace, Henry’s mum and Grace this is Matt, Jamie’s dad.” He said introducing the two. “Oh! And Grace you haven’t met Harry. Hey babe!  C’mere!” He called into the living room to get the younger lad.

Harry balanced Zaria in one arm and pushed himself off the couch before walking towards his husband. “Hey I’m Harry, nice to meet you.” He said as he offered Grace his hand to shake.

“Hi, I’m Grace, Henry’s mum.” She said happily as she shook the younger lad’s hand. “Thank you for inviting him over, he wouldn’t stop talking about it all week and even on the way here.”

“Mum!!” Henry said, sounding horrified.

Harry chuckled at the 5 year old before looking back at Grace. “We’re happy he was able to come.”

Alexis was about to ask her daddies if they could go play before they heard a very, very loud noise coming from down the hall.

Louis let out a deep breath and rolled his eyes before turning back to the startled parents and kids. “Sorry our mate is over and is showing our son how to play a drum.” He explained.

“Uncle Zayn is here and no one told me?!” Alexis asked with wide eyes. But as soon as she saw her daddy nod she took Jamie and Henry’s hands before dragging them down the hall. “Come on!! You have to meet him! He’s really funny and silly!” She said as she pulled the two boys.

The parents chuckled at their kids as Jamie was happily being led by Alexis and Henry was a bit startled at her sudden eagerness.

Harry told Matt and Grace that they’d feed them dinner and not to worry as they were just gonna hang out. The pair said their goodbyes to Matt and Grace before letting out deep breaths and preparing themselves for an afternoon full of energetic kids, a snare drum blaring through the loft and at the same time now being in charge of Zaria.

*~*

“Daddy you’re making us lose!” Alexis yelled annoyed at her father.

“It’s not me! Your dad wanted a turn!” Louis said as he put his hands up and showed Alexis that he didn’t have the wii remote but Harry did.

“Papa.” Alexis said through gritted teeth as she narrowed her eyes at him, making the two other 5 year olds giggle.

Harry let an embarrassed blush rise on his cheeks as the kids were looking at him with raised eyebrows. “Al I’m really trying alright? This is just hard.” He said, somewhat trying to defend himself.

“Haz it’s on the easiest setting and as far as I’m concerned Henry is kicking all of your guys’ butts.” Louis said as he saw the scores on the screen.

“I want him on my team! Jamie go on my papa’s team.” Alexis said, wanting to switch controllers.

“Nuh huh!” Jamie said as he pulled his controller away from her. “Sorry but I don’t want him on my team.” He said as he looked at Harry and shook his head.

“Harry I’ll be on your team, it’s okay.” Henry said as he saw the older man get upset.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched Henry switch remotes with Alexis. “I knew I liked you.” He said through a chuckle.

Henry smiled as he saw that he made Harry happy. As the day wore on he felt a lot more comfortable with the family and even found that he liked Jamie a lot too. He already liked Louis and Alexis and knew them because of their twice a week football practices but it was nice to have more friends.

“I can teach you how to play, it’s not that hard.” Henry said as he walked over to Harry and took a seat next to him.

“I don’t know about that one buddy. He can’t even play Mario Kart let alone Super Smash Bros.” Louis said through a chuckle.

Harry narrowed his eyes at his husband before letting out a quiet breath and looking back at the tv. He’s really tried to become better at video games but for some reason he just really sucks at all of them. The only game he’s relatively decent at is Call of Duty so that’s usually the game he plays for fun.

Henry showed the older lad all the buttons and what they do. He also whispered to him some tricks that he’s learned and showed him how to do them. So when they unpaused the game Harry had a newfound confidence and it was all thanks to a 5 year old.

Louis watched as his husband had his tongue sticking out between his lips and had his eyes locked on the flatscreen. He was surprised to already see improvement from the younger lad but Henry was the clear and obvious winner out of all of them.

He didn’t understand this kid. He was super shy and quiet but was great at video games and football. Not only that but Louis noticed that as the afternoon wore on he was slowly but surely coming out of his shell. He could hear the 5 year old laughing from Alexis’ room as they played God only knows what earlier and even now Henry couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.

“Alright guys we can play this for 10 more minutes before we make our pizzas.” Harry said as he noticed the time on the clock.

The three kids hummed as they looked at the screen and furiously pressed the buttons on their controllers.

“Maybe we should play outside after dinner for a bit?” Louis suggested as he didn’t want their brains melting from all the tv. “We can walk down to the park and run around.”

Harry nodded his agreement as he bit his lip and tried to not make him and Henry lose. He felt like the 5 year old deserved a win since he so graciously volunteered to be on his team.

“Louis!!”

Louis perked his head up as he heard his best mate and it wasn’t even a second later when he saw Zayn coming into the room with Cody on his hip and his drum in the other hand.

The pair had been playing the drum non stop for about two hours and now they finally decided to leave their little world. Louis was more surprised that when he and Harry put Zaria down for a nap in their room that the newborn didn’t wake up.

“Guys we have to show you this!!” Zayn said excitedly as he put Cody down on the floor and set up his drum.

Louis saw that Cody had a drumstick in his right hand and Zayn had his own pair of sticks.

_Just like I showed you._ Zayn signed as he sent a wink over to the 1 year old.

Cody nodded happily and placed the stick over the drum, waiting for his uncle to start.

Harry had paused the game and gave his undivided attention to his son. The three 5 year olds grumbled to themselves for a second as their game was stopped but when they saw Cody and Zayn they too were interested in what they were going to show them.

Zayn looked at Cody and counted down from three before bringing his drumsticks to the drum. He started off with a simple beat and Cody’s eyes were locked on what his uncle was doing before he brought his own stick on the drum in time with the beat.

The two were doing their own rhythms and with the both of them playing it sounded incredible. Zayn kept with a simple beat while Cody seemed to be adding an extra layer as he hit the drum at just the right time. What the 1 year old was doing was easy enough but the fact the he was 1 and couldn’t even hear what he was playing was amazing.

Harry’s jaw had gone slack as he watched his son and best mate and he wasn’t the only one who was in shock. It seemed as though everyone in the room was more than surprised other than Zayn who just had a wide smile on his face as he and his giggling nephew played.

When the pair finished they were both smiling and looked up to see what everyone thought. But they were all too dazed from what they just heard to even react.

“So..?” Zayn asked with raised eyebrows. “What’d ya think?”

Louis opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water as he combed his fingers through his hair. “How the hell did he learn that?” He asked quietly.

Zayn ducked his head as he laughed to himself and pulled Cody into his chest. “Let’s just say I’m a really good teacher.”

“Mate he’s 1… That shouldn’t be possible.” Harry said as he shook his head in disbelief.

“Well I’m sorry your son is a natural.” Zayn scoffed. “And he’s almost 2! Just two more months.” He said as he smiled to himself and kissed his nephew on the cheek.

Cody giggled to himself as he hugged his uncle back. _Play again?_ He signed hopefully.

Zayn nodded and couldn’t help but kiss him one more time before leaving the living room with Cody and his drum, making his way back to the 1 year old’s room.

Louis looked over to his husband was his mouth slightly open as he shook his head. “Can you believe that?” He asked, still unable to gather what he had heard.

“Daddy Cody is really good.” Alexis said, shocked herself.

“We’ll have to soundproof his room so he can play all he wants.” Harry said as he laughed to himself and thought about how Cody will probably want to play the drum 24/7. He only feared the time when Cody is old enough to be able to play a full drum set.

After everyone was over being shocked over what they had heard they resumed their game but only for a few minutes as Harry wanted to get dinner started.

So once Harry and Henry won the round of Super Smash Bros they set up the breakfast bar, lined with pizza toppings. They all made their own with the help of Louis and Harry, and even Zayn came out with Cody to make their own pizza before retreating back into the 1 year old’s room. And of course they weren’t going to come back out until the pizza was done.

While everyone else made their own pizzas Louis made the awful mistake of getting flour on Alexis. At first it wasn’t on purpose but when he saw his daughter’s face he couldn’t help but throw just a bit more in her face.

Of course that quickly turned into a flour battle between Louis and the three 5 year olds while Harry tried frantically to stop his husband. He was acting worse than the kids as he ran around and tried to duck away from the flying flour.

The kitchen was a mess and everyone, even Harry was coated in flour. So after threatening Louis with no sex for two weeks the older lad quickly stopped and calmed the kids down enough so they could finish making their pizzas.

What Louis didn’t know was that it was a complete and total empty threat because Harry was still determined to get pregnant. He wouldn’t waste two weeks because his husband decided to act like a child.

20 minutes later and everyone was sitting at the dining room table chatting away. Cody was in his high chair, Zaria was comfortably resting in her dad’s arms and Louis, Harry, Jamie, Alexis and Henry were talking about what they could do at the park. Louis just hoped that no one would recognize him because that could turn disastrous quickly.

As Alexis and Henry talked non stop about coloring and drawing Jamie turned very interested into talking with Louis bout football and what it’s like to play for his favorite team. Louis had learned that Jamie’s dad is actually a big fan but he could only keep the 5 year old entertained for so long before Jamie turned his attention to Harry and begin talking about the cafe and how fun the halloween party was all those months ago. He said that it was so fun that Harry should have another party at the cafe and make a bunch of goodies for it like last time.

Once dinner was over Louis and Harry sent the kids to play for a little bit while they cleaned up the kitchen.

With Zaria now awake Zayn wasn’t able to play the drum with Cody anymore but he had no problem laying on the floor with his favorite nephew and wrestling with him gently while Zaria was gently rocking in the mechanical swing. He made sure to keep a careful ear out for her though just in case she needed anything.

When the pair was done cleaning the kitchen they called all the kids and had them get their shoes on.

Louis walked over to his son and best mate who were laughing and playing on the floor before tapping Cody’s shoulder. _Want to come to the park?_ He signed with raised eyebrows.

Cody looked over to his uncle and wasn’t sure if he wanted to go because he wanted to play with him for a bit longer. “Zee?” He asked as he tapped the older lad’s leg.

_You go buddy, I’ll be here when you get back._ Zayn signed as he offered the 1 year old a smile.

Cody nodded and looked back up to his daddy before grinning at him and lifting his arms up, silently asking to be picked up.

Louis smiled down at his son before picking him up and kissing his chubby little cheek. “We’ll be back in an hour or so.” He told Zayn as he carried Cody over towards the elevator to get his shoes on.

Zayn nodded to himself as he walked over to his daughter and lifted her out of the swing. “Just some daddy daughter time, huh love?” He asked as he smiled down at his little girl and kissed her head.

When Harry checked over the kids and had a football under his arm he said his goodbyes to Zayn before shuffling everyone onto the elevator.

The walk to the park was easy enough. It was only three blocks away and Louis and Harry made sure that everyone was holding someone’s hand.  Louis carried Cody in one arm and walked hand in hand with Henry while Harry walked with Jamie and Alexis.

It was funny to them that Alexis always complains about being around boys and yet her two best friends were boys. Sure she had other friends in her class that were girls but it was clear that her absolute favorite people to hang around with that weren’t related to her were Jamie and Henry.

When they got to the park they claimed a little area and a goal that was set up at one end of the park. Harry dropped the ball and looked at it for a second before trying to remember how to kick it or even run with it properly. The last time he played football was probably five or six years ago with Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam.

Of course it was raining and muddy and he fell every five seconds but at least he tried that day. And he was determined to try today as well. His husband was a professional football player after all, Harry thought that maybe he should have a basic understanding of how to play the game.

He thought that he was at least good enough to play with the three 5 year olds but he was sadly mistaken. Everytime he had the ball Henry took it from him, only to pass it to Alexis or Jamie and score.

Louis watched from the sidelines and couldn’t help but laugh as he watched his husband run around the small pitch. Even Cody was looking at his father like ‘how am I related to you?’ as Harry tripped over his own feet and tried to chase after the three 5 year olds.

“Alright, alright!! I can’t watch this anymore.” Louis said as he laughed to himself and got up from the ground. He wiped off the back of his shorts and picked Cody up before walking towards Harry who was looking at the ball quizzically. “H you tried and you did very well, but how about we let a pro take over?” Louis asked as he sent a wink over to his husband.

Harry looked like he was trying to catch his breath as he nodded and took Cody form the older lad. “Please.” He said exhaustedly.

Louis hummed and nodded at his husband before pecking his lips and taking the football from him.

“Daddy show Henry and Jamie your tricks!” Alexis said excitedly.

Louis smiled to himself as he saw the three kids nearly jumping and cheering for him. And within a moment he kicked the ball up and began juggling it on his knees, making the kids look at him in awe. But that was just the beginning of it.

He showed them how he can start with the ball behind him, make it fly up and over his head before swinging his leg back and making it soar into the net. Louis may have been showing off but the look on the kid’s faces were priceless. Their favorite trick had to be when Louis placed himself right in front of the net, made the ball soar straight into the air before doing a flip and in the middle of the flip kicking the ball into the goal and landing on his feet perfectly.

That one had taken him years and years to perfect but that was the move that got him nominated for best goal of the year. Even if he didn’t win that award the way the kids were looking at him made Louis feel like he had won it. They had wide eyes and it seemed as if they had just witnessed a miracle as they saw the older lad land on his feet after flipping through the air and kicking the ball.

“I knew daddy was good but I didn’t know he was that good.” Alexis muttered to Henry as she watched her father do trick after trick with the ball.

Henry’s jaw was slack as he watched the older lad and nodded to Alexis.

After Louis’ chest was heaving he was nearly dripping sweat did Harry tell him to stop and actually let the kids play. He wasn’t too upset to stop though as that had really worn him out, especially since he already had practice earlier in the morning.

He gave the ball to Alexis and told her, Henry and Jamie that they could run around and pass the ball before making his way over to his husband and throwing himself down on the ground.

“Done showing off?” Harry asked through a smile as he looked down at the older lad.

Louis grunted and nodded to himself as he tried to even his breathing but it became increasingly difficult as Cody climbed on his chest and started bouncing on him. “Buddy stop.” He groaned and signed to the 1 year old.

“No!” Cody said through a wide smile as he bounced on his daddy more.

Harry laughed to himself as he watched his son and husband. And he couldn’t help but laugh more as Cody annoyed Louis even further by laying down and hitting his little hands on his father’s chest as he screamed.

“Like what is he even doing right now?” Louis asked as he looked down at his smiling and shrieking son. “You’re crazy kid.” He said before lifting the 1 year old above his head, making it seem like he was flying through the clouds.

Louis made airplane noises as Cody giggled to himself and kicked his little legs. “Daddy up!” Cody said excitedly as his father was turning him right and left, and lifting him up and down.

Louis stretched his arms out as far as he could before gently shaking his son and making it seem like he was crashing. He pulled Cody into his chest and kissed his hair before letting out a quiet breath.

Cody smiled to himself as he laid on his daddy and looked up at him. _Daddy tired?_ He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

_Daddy is very tired._ Louis signed as he nodded to himself.

_Nap time!_ Cody signed as he grinned and placed his little head down on his daddy’s chest, pretending to be asleep.

Louis chuckled to himself as he looked down at his son and then shifted his gaze to Harry who was already looking at them softly. “Since when have we had the world’s cutest kid?” He asked through a small smile as he rubbed Cody’s back.

“He’s always been super cute.” Harry said quietly as he looked down at Cody. “I forgot to tell you that Kate wants us to work on talking with him and seeing if he can understand us without signing.”

“What like reading our mouths?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah she said it will help him learn how to shape his mouth for words or something like that.” Harry said as he scratched the back of his neck. “He’s gotten really good at sign language so she said that if he starts reading our mouths it’ll help him learn to talk.”

Louis hummed to himself as he looked down at his son and saw him actually sleeping instead of pretending to. He figured that the all the drumming he did today really tired him out. “My big boy.” Louis said before gently kissing his son’s head. “Look at you, your hair is already starting to turn brown.” He said through a chuckle as he noticed Cody’s hair beginning to darken.

“Yeah his is coming in earlier than mine did.” Harry said as he kept his eyes on the three kids running around with the ball. “Shouldn’t take it too long before it turns all brown.”

Louis grumbled to himself as he looked down at his son. “Stop growing up.” He barely whispered.

“You know it’s been over two months.” Harry muttered through a quiet breath.

Louis bit his lip as he turned his head and looked up to his husband from the ground. “I know love.” He said softly.

By now it was early June and Harry was starting to doubt that he would even get pregnant again. Louis would constantly remind him that it can take a while but to Harry it already feels like it’s been forever. The only thing keeping him from not breaking down is that he’s able to see Zaria and pretend for a couple hours that she’s his baby.

The pair sat there in silence as they watched the three kids run around and play. It was only when they saw the sun start to go down that they called the sweaty and tired kids over.

Louis carefully stood up with Cody still sleeping on his chest and reached for Henry’s hand while Harry picked up the football and grabbed Alexis and Jamie’s hands.

They made their way back to the loft and when they got there Zayn was passed out on the couch with Zaria on his chest and the tv on low.

Since the kids were all exhausted from running around they all took seats on the couch and cuddled up for a movie.

Louis made sure to wake Cody up because if he didn’t he knew that the 1 year old wouldn’t be able to sleep.

He and Harry sat with the kids to watch a movie and as Zayn was on one side of the large ‘L’ shaped couch everyone else was spread out.

Alexis was sitting with Henry and Jamie with juice and crackers in their laps as Louis had his head resting on Harry’s lap with Cody laying on his daddy’s chest with his pacifier in his mouth.

As Harry ran his fingers through his husband’s slightly sweaty hair he glanced over at Zaria and saw that she was awake. So he gently lifted Louis’ head up and carefully walked over to a snoring Zayn before picking up the newborn. Harry pulled her into his chest before taking his seat back and letting Louis rest his head against his thighs. He offered her his finger and Zaria didn’t even waste a second before opening her little fist and gripping his finger.

Harry smiled down at his niece and gently kissed her head before rocking her softly in his arms. He couldn’t wait to have his own little baby again. A little boy or girl to hug and kiss and snuggle up with. Even though he could do that with Cody and Alexis Harry loved how small newborns were. He didn’t have his own baby but soon enough he would, and Harry couldn’t wait for that day.

*~*

“Alright guys we’ve had a month of practice and you’ve all worked so hard, you should be very proud.” Louis said as he crouched down in front of his team. “So today’s our first game and I just want to remind you to have fun. Don’t look at the scoreboard, just think about everything we’ve worked on and have a good time.” He said through a smile.

Every single 5 year old on the team looked at their coach and nodded as they really took in what he was saying.

“And remember if you’re in and want to come out just raise your hand okay?” Louis asked as he looked over the kids. “I’ll blow my whistle and you can run off while someone runs back on.”

“Coach who are we playing?” Evan asked as he looked over at the team wearing red shirts while theirs were purple.

“Um the Red Angry Birds.” Louis said through furrowed eyebrows as he read the paper on his clipboard.

Tori wrinkled her nose as she heard that and looked over to the other team. “Purple Panthers is better.” She said.

“Alright, alright, it’s not about being better.” Louis said as he looked at the 5 year old expectantly. “We’re gonna have fun and have a great game, yeah?” He asked and as he looked around he saw them all nodding. “Good.” He said happily. “Now hands in.”

The kids stacked their hands on top of Louis’ and counted down from three before screaming at the top of their lungs “Purple Panthers!!”

Louis smiled and clapped to himself as he sent his first group of kids out onto the pitch. He gave them each a high five as they ran past him and told them again to have fun before walking to his place on the sidelines.

The kids who weren’t playing sat on a bench next to where Louis was standing and their parents were sitting in folding chairs by the side of the pitch as well.

When the opposing team saw who the coach was though some of them were excited to see the footie player while others had not so nice expressions on their faces. Maybe Harry was right when he said that these parents would take this seriously and not like having a pro football player as a coach.

“From player to coach.” Harry said as he chuckled to himself and walked up to his husband with Cody on his hip. “How do you think they’ll do?” He asked.

“Good.” Louis said through a soft smile and a single nod. “I told them to just have fun and not worry about the score board.”

“Hmm seems as if someone finally learned.” Harry said through a sly grin.

“Shut up.” Louis muttered as he ducked his head and tried to hide his smile. “I see everyone showed up.” He said as he looked around and saw basically everyone they knew there.

Joey and his girlfriend, Marcus and his fiancé, and Austin and his family were there all to support Alexis. Niall, Gemma, Perrie, Zayn, Zaria, Liam and Sophia were there as well, but of course Anne, Jay, Dan and all of Louis’ sisters were there too.

If you looked around it seemed as if their family and friends took up ¾ of the sidelines. But Louis was happy to see them all here to support Alexis. They even had Paul and Mark there in case fans came or just something went wrong. Marcus, Joey and Austin had their own bodyguards as well so both Louis and Harry knew that everything would be okay if anything happened.

Louis also thought it was funny that Marcus, Austin, and Joey were all wearing sunglasses and snapbacks to try and disguise themselves so no one would recognize them. It’s not like Louis wasn’t wearing the same thing though.

The first whistle blew and Louis gave his undivided attention to what was happening on the pitch. He couldn’t get over how cute they all were running around and looking like they had no clue as to what was going on.

“Spread out guys!” Louis yelled as he saw the 5 year olds bunch up. “And if you’re wearing the same color they’re on your team!” He said as he laughed to himself, seeing that one of his kids was trying to take the ball from their teammate.

Harry bit his lip as he saw Alexis run down the pitch with her team. This was almost as nerve wracking as it was when Louis played. Of course it wasn’t as bad because Louis was a professional and these were just 5 year olds but it still made the younger lad nervous.

“Yeah, there you go Al!! Take it and run!” Niall screamed as he stood up from his chair and started clapping for his niece.

Harry couldn’t miss the smile on his daughter’s face as she had the ball and began lightly kicking it down the pitch. Her little voice yelling as she told her teammates to get open and be ready.

“There you go sweetheart, see who’s open!” Louis yelled as he started jogging down the side of the pitch with his daughter.

The sidelines for the Purple Panthers team started clapping and cheering as the little kids started to actually get somewhere with the ball.

Louis was following them down the side and called out what they could do as he saw his team get closer to the goal. He could also see all of his family and friends clapping and cheering like crazy people as Alexis kicked the ball in front of her.

Kids on the other team tried to take the ball away from her and Alexis tried her best to keep it but she decided it was better pass it. “Henry!” She screamed before passing it to him.

Henry looked like a deer caught in headlights as the ball stopped right in front of him. He bit his lip as he glanced around the pitch and saw that he was right in front of the goal.

“Kick it buddy!” Louis yelled excitedly.

Henry looked back down at the ball before nodding to himself and kicking the ball. It wasn’t very forceful but it was still enough to make the ball go into the net.

The kids all cheered and the parents cheered even more as they saw the goal. But the thing that was truly unmissable was the smile on Henry’s face as his team congratulated him and he saw everyone clapping for him.

“Nice work guys!!” Louis said through a wide smile as he clapped for his team. “And nice goal Henry! Looked really good!”

Henry smiled back at his coach and gave him a thumbs up before listening to the refs and following his team to the middle of the pitch to set up again.

“They’re looking good Lou.” Marcus said through a smile as he saw his best mate walk back down the sideline.

“Don’t they?” Louis asked happily as he adjust his snapback and put it on backwards.

“Yeah before we know it Lou’s gonna stop playing and start coaching for a living.” Joey said as he looked up at the younger lad from where he was sitting.

Louis scoffed as he watched his team begin running down the pitch again. “I think I’ll just stick to playing. I’m not quite sure coaching is really my thing.”

“What?” Liam asked as he looked at his best mate with furrowed eyebrows. “Lou you’re a natural at it, like look at these kids.” He said as he gestured to the pitch.

“Yeah, these are 5 year old Li.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“You still do a good job with them babe.” Harry said before kissing his husband’s cheek.

Louis smiled at the younger lad before leaning in and kissing him quickly. “Thank you.” He said before pecking his lips one more time.

After he pulled away he actually focused on the game and checked his watch before walking over to the kids sitting on the bench. He blew his whistle and like they had practiced the team on the pitch ran off while the kids on the bench ran on.

Louis wanted to make sure that every kid had an equal amount of playing time and also enough resting time.They were 5 after all, he didn’t want to tire them out and make them completely exhausted.

Harry walked over to the bench and made sure all the kids were okay and that they all had water. It was June and pretty hot after all, he didn’t want one of them to pass out from heat stroke.

But the thing that got Alexis embarrassed was when her papa asked if anyone needed sunscreen and even after they all said no he continued to give it to them.

It made the parents laugh and they were actually grateful but the kids weren’t as amused.

The entire time the game went on Louis had his eyes locked on the pitch. He ran up and down the sides as his team did and yelled what they could do or where they should be.

Parents were on their feet and cheering and of course Niall was the loudest of them all even though Alexis wasn’t in half the time. He was still just as enthusiastic as ever.

Everyone was cheering as they watched the 5 year olds. Marcus, Joey and Austin couldn’t stop talking about how that was once them and now they’re in the pros, it all seemed so crazy while Louis and Harry’s mates and family were cheering and clapping for the kids. It seemed as though Alexis has a bigger fan base than Louis does at football games, but it only made it that much more adorable.

The Red Angry Birds were able to score but the Purple Panthers came right back with a goal of their own. By the end of the game parents were cheering and clapping as they congratulated their kids on the win and Louis was running around with his team as they cheered. He even put Henry on his shoulders and did their team chant as the crowd clapped for them.

Niall was the first to scoop up Alexis and tell her how proud he was of her but he was the first of many as everyone else had to do the same thing.

Marcus, Joey, Austin and Louis did have some time taken up though as some people wanted pictures and autographs with them and the four footie players obliged as there weren’t that many people asking.

Of course Louis heard some of the other parents on the opposing team say that it wasn’t fair for them to have a pro player as a coach but he paid no mind to them. It’s not like he had some magical power that turned 5 year olds into great players, he just focused on the simple stuff and went from there.

When Louis was done taking pictures and signing autographs he made his way back over to his family and mates. He heard Harry say that they were going out to lunch to celebrate their first win. And of course Louis wasn’t going to protest but he did feel bad for the restaurant they were going to because they had to deal with the 25 of them. But he was more than happy to spend the afternoon with his best mates and family. It was truly the best way to spend the rest of an already great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being awful and slow recently with the updates! I got my laptop taken away and I just got it back today so I wrote this in about 4 hours xD I hope it's okay/decent. If you wanna see sneak peeks of the next chapter or know when I'll be updating I'm on tumblr as lhstylinson9193, just ask. Leave comments, give kudos if you haven't, thanks!!!


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! There is mention of past abuse which may cause triggering. And if you do not read it that's fine you can message me on tumblr at lhstylinson9193 and I'll give you a short summary.  
> Writing in italics is sign language.

Louis felt Harry’s warm breath on the back of his neck as he barely cracked his eyes open. He let out a quiet content breath as he traced invisible lines up and down Harry’s arm that was wrapped securely around his waist. As he did that he could feel Harry begin to mumble to himself and Louis could only let out a tired quiet laugh as that meant that his husband was waking up.

Louis as carefully as he could rolled over and faced the younger lad. Harry’s hair was tousled and he even had some curls in his face as he let out slow deep breaths.

Louis smiled to himself before just barely cupping Harry’s cheek and leaning in to kiss his husband gently. Of course at first Harry didn’t respond but it was only a moment later when Louis felt his husband grinning against him and kissing him back.

“Good morning.” Harry mumbled as he kept his eyes closed and Louis pulled away.

Louis smiled fondly at the younger lad before pecking his lips sweetly one more time. “Morning.” He hummed against Harry’s lips.

Harry grumbled something to himself before letting out a deep breath and pulling Louis impossibly closer. He tucked his head into the older lad’s neck as he got comfortable his right side on Louis’ chest.

“Maybe if we stay in here all day the kids will forget we exist.” He said quietly into Louis’ neck.

Louis rubbed Harry’s back as he chuckled to himself and kissed the younger lad’s curls. “You know Al will just get Cody and they’ll barge in here, and then probably jump on the bed and successfully nail one of us in the balls.”

Harry picked his head off of his husband and looked at him through tired narrowed eyes. “Too early…” He said as he shook his head and laid back down on the older lad.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly as he pulled Harry impossibly closer to his chest and kissed his head again. “Youre so freaking cute in the morning.” He mumbled through a quiet laugh.

“I know.” Harry breathed out as he was desperately trying to go back to sleep, having no clue why Louis woke him up in the first place.

“Don’t fall back asleep.” Louis said as he noticed his husband’s eyes drooping. “We actually have a very big day ahead of us.” He said, rubbing the younger lad’s back, trying to get him to wake up a little.

“No.” Harry whined as he rolled off of Louis and onto his own side of the bed.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he followed Harry to his side of the bed and molded his body to the younger lad’s. “You forgot what today is, didn’t you?” He asked before gently kissing his husband’s neck and moving up his jaw.

Harry hummed to himself as he felt Louis kiss him but still kept his eyes closed and let his husband’s warmth envelope him. “No I know what day it is. I just want sleep.”

Louis laughed to himself as he kissed up Harry’s jaw and connected their lips for a brief second before pulling away. “We have to go over to my mum’s a little bit after lunch.” He said before dropping his head again and kissing his husband sweetly.

“I know.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips.

Louis couldn’t help but smile as he felt the younger lad lazily kiss him back, clearly very tired after last nights activities. He did understand though, they were going at it for about five hours before finally calling it a night and passing out.

Harry let out a small breath through his nose as Louis kissed him and brought his hand to the back of the older lad’s head to deepen the kiss. Neither of them cared about morning breath as they lazily kissed and ran their fingers through each other’s hair or down one another’s backs and sides.

“Think we can sneak in a quickie before the kids get up?” Louis mumbled through a chuckle against the younger lad’s lips.

Harry nearly groaned at the mere thought as Louis moved his lips down his jaw and neck. “I’m so sore from last night, I seriously need a break.” He breathed out as he could already feel that familiar warmth rise in him.

Louis hummed against Harry’s skin as he kissed further down his neck and towards his chest, nipping and sucking as he went along.

Harry knew Louis wasn’t going to stop but he really needed him to. He was exhausted from the night before and he was extremely sore, but the way Louis kissed him always made him melt. It was as if his brain stopped functioning as soon as he felt the older lad’s lips on him.

“Daddy!! Papa!!”

Louis pulled away from Harry as he heard their bedroom door swing open and Cody shriek as he ran towards their bed. He was grateful that he and Harry were actually wearing boxers as Alexis and Cody have gotten in the habit of barging into their room when they wake up.

 _Come up here big guy._ Louis signed as he saw his son trying to climb on the bed, but was just a bit too short.

 _Help!_ Cody signed as he couldn’t reach.

 _Only if you say it._ Louis signed with raised eyebrows as he and Harry have been trying to get him to talk more.

Cody let out a quiet breath as he stopped trying to climb on the bed and looked at his daddy. “Help up!” He said as he raised his arms.

 _What’s the magic word?_ Louis asked, just to bother his son a bit more.

“Daddy.” Cody whined as he slumped his shoulder and his father started laughing at him. “Peas?” He huffed.

Louis smiled at Cody and scooped the 2 year old up before pulling him into his chest and kissing him all over his chubby face. _Where’s your sister?_ He asked as he released his breathless son.

Cody shrugged before relaxing against his daddy’s chest and looking down at his papa who was seemingly trying to sleep. He giggled to himself and looked up at his daddy before putting his little finger to his mouth, telling his father to be quiet.

Louis looked at Cody quizzically before he saw his son climb off his lap silently and crawl over to his papa before jumping on his back and squealing. Louis let out a loud laugh as Harry groaned and Cody was giggling hysterically.

But what Cody didn’t anticipate was his papa reaching behind him and pulling him down towards the mattress before tickling him all over. “No! No! Stop!” He tried to say in between gasps of air.

Harry smiled down at his son surprised as that was actually the first time he pronounced ‘stop’ right. So his reward was for the tickle attack to stop and a kiss be given as a good job.

“Bad papa.” Cody said seriously as he pointed a little finger in his father’s face.

 _But you still love me._ Harry said as he hovered over his son and smiled down at him.

Cody looked over to his daddy and saw him trying to suppress a laugh, so he shrugged, knowing he could really make his father laugh.

And of course it did as Louis saw his son and then a horrified look on Harry’s face. He offered Cody a high five and the 2 year old was quick to give him one as he smiled to himself.

“Don’t encourage him.” Harry muttered as he scooped Cody into his chest and sat back against the headboard.

“Aw c’mon Haz you know he loves you, right buddy?” Louis signed and said as he looked at his son.

 _I love papa very much._ Cody signed as he nodded to himself and rested against his father’s chest and looked up at him.

Harry smiled down at Cody and kissed his brown hair before wrapping his arms around him. He couldn’t believe his boy turned 2 a couple weeks ago. Not only that but Alexis was going back to school in less than a week and was going into first grade. His babies were really growing up and anyone could tell just from looking at them.

Cody’s hair was fully brown now and was talking more and more, and Alexis seemed to be growing an inch everyday. Time seemed to be rushing by and Harry wanted all of it to slow down.

Not only that but it’s been nearly five months since he and Louis have tried to have a baby, but so far nothing. Every test, not a single one came out as positive and every time Harry would look at it he couldn’t help but feel like their chances were getting slimmer and slimmer.  The longer he didn’t get pregnant the more he felt like he never would.

“H.” Louis said quietly, gaining his husband’s attention. “Stop thinking about it.” He said, knowing that look on Harry’s face, and he knew that if the younger lad kept letting these thoughts roll through his head he would be upset for the rest of the day.

Harry nodded as he let out a quiet breath and bit his lip. He passed Cody to Louis and shuffled off the bed before walking over to his dresser. “I think I’m gonna go to the cafe for a bit.” He breathed out as he pulled out a fresh pair of shorts and a shirt.

Louis ran his fingers through his hair as he pulled Cody into his chest and watched his husband walk into their bathroom. “Babe don’t do this.” He said quietly as he got off the bed with Cody in his arms.

“I’m not doing anything, I just need to stop by the cafe.” Harry said with his mouth full of foam and his toothbrush in his hand. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Louis let out a quiet breath as he nodded to himself and carried Cody out of the room. As he walked down the hallway he tapped his son’s leg to get his attention. “What do you want for breakfast?” He asked slowly, trying to get the 2 year old to read his lips.

Cody bit his lip as he knew his daddy said want and what to him but he only caught part of it. _Want what?_ He signed confused.

“Breakfast.” Louis said again, this time slower and pronouncing it more clearly.

Cody’s eyes lit up as he understood what his daddy was asking him and smiled to himself as he figured it out. _Can I have pancakes please?_ He asked with a sweet smile, knowing his father would fall for it.

Louis grinned at his son before gently placing him in his highchair and kissing his head. _Only because you asked so nicely._ He signed before walking over to their pantry and pulling out pancake mix.

“Daddy put clothes on.” Alexis grumbled as she shuffled into the kitchen.

“Nope.” Louis said as he popped the ‘p’ and got the eggs and milk out for the pancakes.

“You’re gross.” Alexis said as she walked over to her little brother and said good morning to him.

“You better be nice to me or you’re not getting any breakfast.” Louis threatened as he tried whisking the batter. “Harry!” He called out.

Harry walked into the kitchen, dressed and ready to go as he walked up to his husband. “What?” He asked.

“Can you just whisk this for me before you go?” Louis asked through a frustrated breath as he pushed the bowl towards the younger lad.

Harry chuckled to himself as he stirred the batter. “Of all the things you can’t do…” He muttered, earning a jab to his side from Louis.

He smiled down at his husband as he finished stirring the pancake mix and passed it back to him. Louis grumbled out a ‘thank you’ before adding chocolate chips to the batter and greasing the pan.

“I won’t be long, I promise.” Harry said as he slipped his shoes on and grabbed his car keys.

Louis hummed to himself as he began scooping out the mix and onto the pan. He could feel Harry wrap his arms around his waist from behind and kiss his neck.

“What if I bring back some goodies, will that make you feel better?” Harry mumbled into Louis' shoulder.

“Maybe.” Louis muttered as he tried to bite back a smile.

Harry let out a quiet laugh before he kissed his husband’s cheek and let him go. “I love you, I’ll text you when I’m on my way home.” He said before kissing both Alexis and Cody goodbye.

“Love you too.” Louis said over his shoulder as Harry made his way to the elevator.

“Bye bye papa!” Cody said as he waved to his father.

Harry smiled back at him and waved bye to his kids and husband one more time before calling out an ‘I love you guys’ and getting on the elevator.

*~*

Louis let out a quiet breath as he looked out over the railing of the balcony and took a sip of his beer. He was grateful that he had another week off from football, and it was a much needed break.

It felt like he was constantly trying to divide his time between football and his family, and it made it even worse because it was summer. Louis wanted to be able to spend time with the kids and Harry before Alexis went back to school and Harry went back to working full time at the cafe rather than part time.

But Harry wasn’t even here now, but he’d said he’d be back soon. They weren’t going to his mum’s until after lunch time but Louis was still eager for the time when the younger lad came home.

“Daddy.” Alexis said as she popped her head past the sliding glass door.

Louis turned around and saw his daughter holding a sheet of paper and having a confused look on her face. “What is it love?” He asked before taking another sip of his beer.

“Um my new teacher wanted my class to do this project over the summer and I need help.” She said as she handed her daddy the paper.

“Alright well then let’s take a look at it together.” Louis said as he ushered his daughter inside and followed her to the breakfast bar. “Okay so we’re making a family tree.” He said as he read the top of the paper.

Alexis bit her lip as that was the part that she was stuck at. “What’s a family tree?” She asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“It’s something that shows the relationship between the people in your family.” Louis said, and when he saw that Alexis still didn’t understand he tried to find a way to explain it easier. “It’s like a diagram that says who is related to who.”

“Um okay.” Alexis said slowly.

“So papa has his mum and dad.” Louis said as he wrote down Anne and Des’ names on the paper and then drew two lines and connected it to Harry’s name. “That’s basically what it shows. Who is who’s parents and everything like that.”

“Oh alright.” Alexis said as she somewhat got it and took her pencil from her daddy. “So grandma and grandpa make you.” She said as she tried to write Jay and Dan, and then under them daddy.

Louis bit his lip as he watched his daughter and wasn’t quite sure how to explain this. “Well Dan isn’t my real dad.” He said as he took the pencil back and erased Dan’s name.

“What?” Alexis asked confused. “Who is?”

Louis took a sip of his beer and shook his head as he looked back down at the paper. “That’s not important.” He said quietly.

Alexis furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at her daddy. “But I need it for my project.” She said. “Is he sleeping like papa’s daddy?” She asked, trying to figure all this out.

“No Al he’s awake, just not important.” Louis said as he combed his fingers through his hair.

“But if he’s awake then how come I never meet him?” Alexis asked confused.

“He’s not someone you want to meet.” Louis breathed out as he wanted to steer the conversation away from his dad and back to Alexis’ project and who else she can put on her family tree.

“Why can’t I meet him?” Alexis asked almost sadly. She never knew that Dan wasn’t her daddy’s real dad, and now she was upset that she’s never heard of the man before.

Louis took a gulp of his beer and shook his head as he swallowed. “Al you’re not meeting him, end of discussion. Let’s get back to this.” He said as he pointed at the paper

“But why?” Alexis asked as she slumped her shoulders.

“Because I said so.” Louis said a bit frustratedly. He hasn’t seen or heard from his father in over six years and he would really prefer to keep it that way.

“Daddy.” Alexis whined as she wasn’t going to give this up. “Just tell me why.”

Louis ran a hand over his face and let out a few deep breaths as he didn’t want to explain to Alexis his relationship with his dad. He tried to think of anything to say to make his daughter stop asking about him.

Alexis let out a huff as she tapped her daddy’s arm and wanted his attention. “Why don’t you ever talk about him or see him?” She asked confused.”And how come I never see him or papa never sees him?”

“Because he’s not a very nice person!” Louis said as bit angrily as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “He says mean things and does mean things, and he’s just not someone you want to meet.” He said firmly.

Alexis was quiet for a second as she saw her daddy get upset and take a few sips of his drink. “What does he do that’s mean?” She asked quietly. But she knew she shouldn’t have asked that as she only saw her father get more angry. “Because he can’t be that mean if he’s your daddy.” Alexis said, trying to make her father feel better.

Louis shook his head as he pushed himself off his seat. “I’m not talking about this with you, just finish your work.” He muttered as he stomped down the hallway.

Alexis watched her daddy with furrowed eyebrows as he walked down the hall and jumped when she heard his bedroom door slam shut. She didn’t mean to make her daddy so upset, but she didn’t know what she did wrong.

Alexis hopped down from the tall breakfast bar chair and started to quietly walk down the hallway to her daddy’s room. She had to make sure he was okay and that she didn’t hurt his feelings because her daddy was someone who should always be happy.

When Alexis got to her father’s bedroom door she pressed her little ear to it, trying to hear anything, and there was something coming from the other side of the door but she didn’t know what.

“Daddy?” She asked as she she knocked lightly on the door. “Daddy are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you sad.” Alexis said, a bit upset with herself.

“I-I’m fine Al, just go do your work please.”

“Daddy are you crying?” Alexis asked quietly as she heard her father get choked up.

Alexis listened carefully as she tried to hear anything from her father but the only sound that came from the other side of the door was a loud crash, followed by other noises that sounded like things were being thrown.

“Daddy!!” Alexis yelled as she pounded her little fists on the door to get her father to stop.

She felt tears pooling in her eyes as she heard her daddy on the other side of the door and Alexis had no clue what to do. After hitting the door and yelling his name that didn’t work and Alexis couldn’t stop the tears that fell on to her cheeks. There was only one thing she could think to do.

_ Meanwhile with Harry… _

“Yeah and so Gem and I are looking to get a bigger flat. You know we’re both making a lot more money and we could use some more room, so-”

“Hold that thought mate.” Harry said as he held up a finger to Niall and pulled out his ringing cellphone from his pocket. He saw Louis’ name flash across the screen and he figured the older lad was probably calling to ask when he was coming home. “Hey Lou I’m sorry I’ll-”

“P-papa!!”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he heard Alexis, but he grew worried as he heard her crying. “Al? Sweetheart what’s wrong?”

Alexis hiccuped as she tried to catch her breath. “Da-daddy hurt.” She cried into the phone.

Harry felt his breathing stop as he heard his daughter. “He’s hurt? Hurt how?” He asked worriedly as he began pulling off his apron and jogging towards the doors.

“I-I don’t know.” Alexis said as she shook her head and tried to stop the tears from streaming down her face.

“Okay Alexis I need you to keep talking to me love.” Harry said as he hopped in his SUV and roared the engine to life. “What happened?”

Alexis was standing outside her daddy’s door and could hear him doing something on the other end. There was some rustling and she could hear her father crying but it scared her because she didn’t know what was going on with him.

“H-he was helping me with m-my family tree a-and his d-daddy-”

“Al I need you to listen very closely okay?” Harry asked, now extremely nervous as she brought up Louis’ dad. “Is daddy’s father there?” He asked, scared for the answer.

“N-no.” Alexis hiccuped.

Harry let out a deep breath as he sped down the road, trying to get home as quickly as possible. He had Alexis keep talking to him and tried to calm her down as he drove. But at the same time Harry was trying to figure out what was going on with Louis. Yes the older lad got like this from time to time when someone mentioned his dad but he hasn’t had a meltdown in years.

When Harry pulled up to the building he parked the car and ran towards the door before getting on the elevator to take him up to the loft.

His heart was pounding and each second that passed he got more and more worried for the older lad.

Once he got to their floor the first thing he could hear was Alexis’ crying. He jogged down the hall and saw his daughter clutching Louis’ cell phone as she sat against their bedroom door, but when she saw her papa she immediately ran towards him.

“It’s okay, everything’s alright.” Harry said quietly as he pulled her into his chest and hugged and kissed her. “Love I need you to calm down, I have to talk with daddy and make sure he’s okay.”

Alexis nodded as she knew that her papa had to help her daddy, so she let him go and watched as her father knocked on the door gently.

“Lou, it’s me, c’mon open up.” Harry said quietly as he tried to jiggle the handle but it was locked. “Al go sit down in the living room.” He said as he didn’t want her to see her father crying.

Alexis bit her lip and did as she was told, and once she was out of view Harry knocked on the door again.

“Louis please.” He said gently. “Listen… I know that your dad hurt you, but you can’t keep-”

He was cut off by a loud crash coming from the other side of the door and frustrated yell escape the older lad.

“Louis.” Harry said worriedly as he heard commotion going on from the other side. “Louis open the door.” He said a bit more sternly as he knocked on the door harder.

But that didn’t stop the noises coming from Louis’ end, if anything they got worse. As Harry heard the noises he couldn’t help but grow more and more nervous as to what was happening with Louis.

Harry began twisting the doorknob quickly, desperate to get into the room but when that didn’t work he tried hitting the door. He slammed into it with his shoulder over and over again as the noises and Louis’ angered screams kept coming from their bedroom.

Every second that passed Harry’s heart was racing as he tried to open the door. After trying to slam into the door with his shoulder and realizing he wasn’t getting anywhere Harry took a step back from the door, brought his leg up and kicked the door with the heel of his foot, successfully opening it.

But when he walked into the bedroom his jaw went slack. At first he noticed the room that didn’t even look like their room with things strewn about, furnisher pushed over and broken glass on the floor. But what really caught Harry’s eye was his husband sitting on the floor by the foot of their bed sobbing and rocking back and forth as he had his knees tucked into his chest.

“Louis…” He said as he took a cautious step towards the older lad.

Louis shook his head as he continued to rock and squeeze his eyes shut. “N-no I-I’m sorry.” He said through a choked sob as he refused to open his eyes.

Harry slowly knelt down in front of his husband and tried to reach for his hands to pull them away from his face but it was almost immediate when Louis scootched away from him.

“Babe open your eyes.” He said quietly as he got closer to the older lad again.

All Louis did was shake his head and let out more tears. “I-I can do b-better.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he heard his husband, he really had no idea what Louis was going on about. He reached for the older lad’s hands again and when Louis tried to pull away Harry only held on tighter.

“N-no!” Louis screamed as he tried to get away from Harry’s grip.

Harry pushed Louis’ hands down as he saw the older lad start to freak out. “Louis it’s me, open your eyes!” He said as he tried to keep his husband down.

Louis’ chest was heaving and he was coughing from crying so much but he still refused to open his eyes.

Harry felt near to tears himself as he saw that older lad look like a scared 6 year old. He had no clue what was going on with his husband and it terrified him. This has never happened before and Harry didn’t know if something had caused Louis to think that he was near his dad again or what. But clearly Louis wasn’t in the right state of mind and Harry didn’t know what to do to get him back.

“C’mon babe it’s Harry, just open your eyes for me.” He said gently, trying a different approach as his husband was still trying to get out from under him. “You’re not gonna get hurt, it’s just you and me.”

He could see Louis’ breathing calm down a bit and not thrash around as much, so Harry kept with talking to him gently. He told him where he was and what was happening and it only took Louis another minute before he slowly fluttered his eyes open and let out a couple deep breaths.

Harry let out a breath of relief as Louis had finally opened his eyes but that didn’t stop the older lad’s silent sobs. “You’re okay…” He whispered as he got off his husband and pulled him into his chest.

Louis shook his head as he cried into Harry’s chest and let him try to calm him down. The younger lad rubbed his back and kissed his head, doing everything he could to get Louis to breathe normally again so he could explain what happened.

“I-I’m sorry.” Louis choked out as he gripped his husband shirt. “I-I’ll c-clean this all u-up.”

“Louis I don’t care about the room.” Harry said quietly as he gently rocked Louis back and forth. “What happened?” He asked softly.

“I-I don’t know.” Louis said as he shook his head.

Harry looked down at the older lad sadly before rubbing his back, wanting him to calm down. “You’re okay…” He breathed out as he could feel his husband hiccuping.

“H-Harry I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to yell.” Louis said shakily as he wiped his wet cheeks.

“It’s okay.” Harry said quietly as he pulled Louis impossibly closer to his chest and kissed his hair. “What did Al say that made you so upset?”

Louis perked his head up and looked around the room. “Where is she? I-I need to talk to her.” He said as he tried to get out of the younger lad’s grasp. “I need to say I’m sorry.”

“Whoa, whoa.” Harry said as he tried to keep Louis down. “Calm down and then talk to her.”

Louis stayed where he was seated on the floor and ran his hands through his hair frustratedly. “Harry I scared her.” He said as he shook his head.

“No she’s just worried about you, it’s okay. When you calm down talk to her, but first talk to me. What happened?” Harry asked softly.

“I just got upset, that’s it.” Louis muttered as his eyes were trained on the floor.

“Babe this isn’t upset.” Harry said as he looked around their disheveled room. “This is full blown freak out.”

Louis let out a deep breath as he looked around the room he had single handedly destroyed. “I just- Al said stuff about my dad and I got upset so I came in here.” He said quietly.

“Yeah Lou I gathered that. But what happened when you had your eyes closed?” Harry asked softly.

Louis bit his lip as he glanced up at the younger lad through his eyelashes. “You’re gonna think I’m crazy.” He barely whispered.

“No I won’t Lou.” Harry said as he pulled his husband impossibly closer to him. “You can tell me anything, it’s alright.” He reassured him.

“I kept-” Louis cut himself off as he wiped his eyes and let out a deep breath. “I kept thinking of everything he said and did to me.” He said so quietly that if Harry wasn’t straining to hear him he wouldn’t have caught it at all.

Harry nodded slowly as that would explain why Louis was kind of talking to himself, trying to reassure himself that he was better than whatever his father said. Harry also couldn’t help but think that Louis’ dad was more than verbally abusive towards him if the older lad was still so worked up over him.

“If you don’t mind me asking… Um what was the uh, the worse thing he ever did or said to you?” Harry asked, not quite sure if Louis would actually answer.

Louis quickly shook his head as he looked back to the floor. “I’m not telling you that.” He said quietly.

“Alright that’s fine, you don’t have to.” Harry said, not wanting to push the older lad.

Louis let out a grateful breath as he leaned against Harry’s chest. “What is wrong with me?” He muttered as he frustratedly ran his hands over his face. “I’m 25 fucking years old, I shouldn’t be freaking out like this.”

“Lou you’re hurt. It’s okay if every couple years you get a little upset.” Harry said softly.

“Harry this isn’t a little upset!” Louis said as he gestured to the room. “This is mental patient, wrong in the head kinda shit!”

“Okay, alright.” Harry said as he wanted Louis to calm down again.

“There’s something wrong with me.” Louis said as he shook his head.

“Louis there’s nothing wrong-”

“I need to talk to Alexis.” Louis said suddenly as he stood up and started walking towards the door.

Harry’s eyes went wide as he watched his husband fast walk out of the room. “Lou wait!” He said as he began to follow him.

“Al?” Louis asked as he walked into the living room and looked around.

“Daddy?”

Louis looked to where he heard his daughter’s soft voice and saw her sitting on the couch, cuddled in a blanket with tear stained cheeks. “Oh my little girl…” He breathed out as he walked towards her and engulfed her in a hug. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” He rushed out.

“No daddy, I didn’t mean to make you sad.” Alexis sniffled as she hugged her father back tightly.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he kissed the 5 year old’s head and pulled her impossibly closer. He couldn’t describe how awful he felt for probably scaring his daughter to death. He was supposed to be the one comforting her when she was afraid, not the one causing her to be afraid.

“Are you okay?” Alexis asked as she pulled away from her daddy.

“I’m okay love, I just got a little upset, that’s all. And it wasn’t because of you so don’t think that.” Louis said as he shook his head.

“B-but I made you sad, I made you cry.” Alexis said as tears began to pool in her eyes.

“Al stop.” Louis said softly as he pulled his daughter back into his chest. “You didn’t do anything, I made myself upset, I wasn’t thinking.” He rushed out.

Harry bit his lip and took a careful seat on the couch as he kept his eyes on Alexis and Louis. The older lad hadn’t exactly worked through what was happening and Harry was scared it would resurface but he didn’t want to pull them apart just to talk to his husband.

Of course he was happy that Alexis and Louis were okay but Harry didn’t want the older lad to pretend like nothing had happened. He knew Louis had a habit of doing that if it had something to with his father, but enough was enough. Louis had to work past whatever was going on with him and his dad because like he had said himself he shouldn’t be acting like this. He shouldn’t be freaking out at the mere mention and simple questions about his father, but Harry wanted Louis to bring it up in his own time. He knew that if he pushed the older lad Louis wouldn’t be willing to share anything with him. He had to let him come to him and sort it out on his terms and conditions, and Harry was willing to do that no matter how long it took.

*~*

Harry watched Louis walk around the backyard with a careful eye. The older lad was smiling and laughing as he talked to one of their mates or family members. He was acting as if just a couple hours ago he hadn’t trashed their bedroom and had a full blown meltdown.

Of course Alexis was following her daddy around and making sure he was okay but Louis assured her he was fine and to play with her aunties and uncles before the food was set out.

This being one of the last days of summer everyone wanted to get together and throw a little BBQ before the kids went back to school. So the sprinkler was set up, Liam was manning the grill, Niall was guarding the beers and Zayn was either holding Zaria or running around with the younger kids.

“Hey what’re you doin over here by yourself?” Louis asked through a small smile as he walked up to the younger lad.

“Hm? Oh nothing, just uh, thinking.” Harry said as he shifted his weight on his feet.

Louis looked at his husband quizzically for a second before nodding and taking a sip of his beer. He shook it as he took the final gulp and looked for the cooler before grabbing a new one and throwing the old bottle out.

“How many have you had?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he realized that since they’ve gotten there Louis’ had a beer in his hand.

Louis shrugged as he unscrewed the top of the bottle. “I dunno four or five.” He said before taking a gulp of his drink.

Harry bit his lip as he watched the older lad and nodded to himself. “Just take it easy, yeah?” He asked quietly.

“H it’s fine.” Louis breathed out. “I think  my mum was looking for you, she’s in the kitchen.”

“Um alright.” Harry said quietly as he watched the older take a big gulp of his beer. “I’ll uh, I’ll go see what she needs then.”

Louis hummed and nodded to himself before leaning over and pecking the younger lad’s lips. “See you in a little bit then.” He said through a small smile before walking away from his husband.

Harry’s eyes lingered as he watched Louis walk up to Niall and begin talking about something. He let out a deep breath and began walking towards the house to see whatever it was that Jay wanted.

“Hey you need me?” He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“Hm? Oh yes love!” Jay said happily as she saw her son in-law. “Do you think you could help me and just chop some of those and finish a couple dressings?” She asked.

“Yeah no problem.” Harry said quietly as he walked towards the cutting board with bell pepper and onions on it.

He began chopping the vegetables in silence, the only sound in the room was the sizzling on the stove and the noises as Harry cut something.  He could feel Jay glance at him every now and then but Harry was too consumed in his thoughts to pay any mind to it.

“Are you okay dear?” Jay asked with furrowed eyebrows as normally Harry would be talking her ear off.

“What happened with Louis and his dad?” Harry asked, completely ignoring her question.

Jay looked at the younger lad shocked for a second before clearing her throat. “What do you mean?” She asked quietly.

Harry bit his lip as he didn’t mean for that to sound so forward. “It’s just that… He kind of had a freak out when Al brought up his dad.” He said as he couldn’t meet Jay’s eye.

“What kind of freak out?” Jay asked worriedly.

“Um Al called me because Lou locked himself in our room and he kind of destroyed it and when I kicked the door down he was crying and shaking and rocking and just-” Harry cut himself off as he shook his head and ran a hand over his face.

Jay let out a deep breath as she looked at her son in-law sadly. “He never really got over it.” She said quietly.

Harry’s head perked up as he heard Jay and he knew, he just knew that Louis wasn’t telling him something about his dad. “Never got over what?” He asked.

Jay shook her head as he crossed her arms over her front and bit her lip. “Just everything that happened with his father. He’s always… He never talked about it with anyone and refused to but he can’t keep doing this.”

Harry let out a quiet breath as he nodded to himself. “Has something like this happened before?” He asked, almost scared for the answer.

“When he was 5 I had to go to a conference in London and he stayed home with his dad for the weekend.” Jay said quietly. “And when I came home I found him locked in his room, and it was a complete mess. His clothes were on the floor, he broke everything and was sobbing on his bed… And his father wasn’t even home.”

Harry stood there in silence as he looked at the older woman and felt his heart drop. Little Louis left all by himself and for God only knows how long. He doesn’t know how the older lad never brought this up. How Louis had never mentioned something as terrible as that, but maybe he was trying to just forget about it. The person who is supposed to protect him, love him and care for him left when he was just a kid and not only that but everything that came from Louis’ dad seemed to be an insult.

“You don’t happen to know the worst thing his dad has ever done to him do you?” Harry asked quietly.

Jay quickly shook her head as she began stirring whatever was on the stove. “No, I told you he won’t talk about it. And to be honest I don’t blame him…”

Harry bit his lip and looked up to the window that overlook the backyard. He could see his husband talking and smiling like absolutely nothing was wrong.

“When did this happen?” Jay asked as she saw her son in-law staring out the window, seemingly in deep thought.

“Today.” Harry muttered.

Jay’s jaw went slack as she looked to where Harry was and saw her son smiling and happy.

“How long did it take him to recover from when his dad left him when he was 5?” Harry asked as he glanced over at the older woman.

Jay shook her head as she watched her son through the window. “I don’t know if he ever did.” She barely whispered.

And that’s exactly what Harry didn’t want to hear.

*~*

The rest of the day Harry kept his eyes on Louis. He watched as the older lad drank beer after beer and he even tried to take his drink away, but his husband would just get up and get a new one.

Louis couldn’t do this. Alexis and Cody were there, and all of their mates and family and drowning himself in alcohol wasn’t going to help him. Harry didn’t care if the older lad put on a happy face and smiled and laughed, he knew on the inside something was crushing him.

By the time the food was brought out Louis was drunk. Of course he was trying to hide it by staying seated in a chair and just listening to the conversations but Harry knew better. He could see by the way Louis was looking around or the way he was slurring nonsense to himself. But what made it worse was that Louis didn’t stop. He had the cooler right next to him and when he finished one drink he pulled out another. Harry was just grateful that Cody and Alexis were distracted by playing with their uncles and aunties and didn’t notice how odd their father was acting.

Harry watched his husband and couldn’t help but be upset. He would take his drinks when the older lad wasn’t looking and Louis would get confused if he didn’t see his beer where he had left it, but then just reached for a new one. So Harry’s last effort was to move the cooler and when Louis had found out that the drinks weren’t next to him he grew confused.

Louis shakily stood up from his seat and looked around the backyard but was unable to focus on one thing. But when his eyes locked on the white cooler on the other side of the yard he tried taking a step forward, only to stumble and trip over his own feet, but thankfully stabling himself before falling.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked as he got in front of his husband and put his hands on his chest to stop him from moving.

“Goin get- get drink.” Louis slurred as he tried pointing to the cooler.

“Louis sit down.” Harry said sternly as he pointed to the chair behind the older lad.

Louis shook his head and waved his hand sloppily in front of Harry. “No, no, drink.”

“No, you’re done.” Harry said as he began moving Louis towards his chair and sitting him down.

Louis was about to complain as Harry sat him down but immediately perked up as he saw another beer on the table. He tried reaching for it but was stopped when the younger lad grabbed his hand.

“Louis stop it now.” Harry said with a touch of anger in his voice as he moved the beer bottle away.

“No you stop it.” Louis slurred as he narrowed his eyes at the younger lad and tried to grab the bottle again.

“Louis stop it now!” Harry said as he raised his voice and took the bottle completely away from the table.

“Harry give it back.” Louis said through gritted teeth.

Harry shook his head as he threw the bottle in the garbage and only made the older lad that much angrier. “Glare all you want Louis, you’re not having another one.”

Louis mumbled something incoherent to himself before pushing Harry back and getting up from his seat again. He felt a large hand on his arm but quickly shoved it off him as he tried walking towards the cooler.

Harry ran a hand over his face as he watched his husband stumble through the backyard. He followed him and was about to stop him before the older lad tripped over his own feet and fell face first towards the ground.

“Daddy?” Alexis asked worriedly as she saw her father fall.

“Al stop, back up.” Harry said as he rushed over to Louis’ side.

“M’fine.” Louis slurred as he tried to push himself up but was having a bit of a hard time.

Harry grabbed the older lad’s elbow and couldn’t help but feel everyone’s eyes on them. By now they all knew something was going on with Louis, it was obvious, but that didn’t stop the worried glances being sent their way.

“Stop I can do it.” Louis said as he pushed Harry’s hand off of him and was able to stabilize himself enough to rest on his knees.

“Daddy are you okay?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Me?” Louis asked as he pointed to himself. “Well I’m great! How are you?” He slurred as he pulled her into his chest.

“Um I’m good.” Alexis said as she wrinkled her nose at how her daddy smelt.

“Louis let her go.” Harry said quietly as he bent down to pull the 5 year old away.

“What? Why?” Louis asked confused.

“Babe c’mon, get up.” Harry said softly as he saw their daughter looking between the two of them, almost scared.

Louis rolled his eyes as he picked Alexis up and shakily stood up.

“Alright give me Al.” Harry said as he was growing more and more nervous.

“Harry stop.” Louis slurred as he pushed the younger lad’s hands away.

“Daddy can you put me down?” Alexis asked quietly.

Louis looked at his daughter confused before nodding and very slowly setting her down. But when he tried to stand back up he stumbled back and successfully fell on his bum.

“What’s worse a dad that leaves or one that’s a drunk?” Harry muttered under his breath.

Louis shot his head up as he heard the younger lad and Harry knew he shouldn’t have said that. He didn’t mean to, he really didn’t, it just came out.

“What did you say?” Louis asked quietly.

“No, nothing.” Harry said as he shook his head and tried to help his husband up.

Louis opened and closed his mouth as he felt tears pool in his eyes. “How could you say that?” He asked with hurt flooding his voice.

“Louis I didn’t mean it.” Harry said softly.

“But you said it!” Louis said, raising his voice and pointing a finger in the younger lad’s face.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he reached for Louis and tried helping him up, but the older lad started struggling against him. “Louis stop, we’re going home.” He said firmly.

“Hey what’s going on?” Liam asked worriedly as he and Zayn walked up to them.

“Li take Cody and Al inside.” Harry instructed, not wanting the kids to see their father like this.

Liam quickly nodded and said that he and Sophia would keep them for the night before scooping up his niece and nephew and rushing them inside the house.

“Louis get up.” Harry said as Liam took the kids inside.

“How could you say that?!” Louis asked as he continued to raise his voice and try to push Harry away from him.

Zayn stepped in and grabbed one of Louis’ arms, only making the older lad struggle more. “Lou stop it, now.” He said sternly as his best mate began kicking his feet.

“Let me go!” Louis yelled as Harry and Zayn got him to his feet.

At this point everyone was watching the three struggling men. All of Louis’ sisters were there, his mum, Anne, basically their entire family and their mates, and they couldn’t help but watch the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

“Get him to the car.” Harry said as he tried to his hardest to get Louis to walk.

Zayn nodded and he and Harry began dragging the older lad towards the front of the house. The entire time Louis was kicking and screaming, doing anything he could so the pair would stop pulling him.

When they got to the car Harry took the keys from Louis’ pocket and unlocked it before trying to get the older lad in.

“I don’t want to go with him!” Louis screamed as Zayn tried getting him into the car.

“Louis sit down, now!” Zayn said frustratedly.

Harry helped Zayn push Louis down and into the car before buckling him in and locking him in the car.

“Oh my God what did I do?” Harry breathed out as he ran a hand over his face. “This is my fault, this is all my fault.” He said as he started pacing the driveway.

“What the hell is going on with him?” Zayn asked breathlessly as he looked in the car and saw Louis trying to get out.

“He’s been freaking out about his dad and I just made it so much worse. Oh my God I’m such an idiot!” Harry yelled to himself.

“Alright just take him home, put him your room and just have him relax. Li is taking Cody and Al for the night, so you have time to talk, just calm him down.” Zayn said softly.

Harry nodded and let out a few deep breaths as he glanced back in the car and saw Louis undoubtedly crying into his hands.He thanked Zayn quietly and told him to tell everyone how sorry he was, and that if the kids wanted to call him to let them.

When he got into the car Louis refused to pick his head up as he cried. But all Harry could do was back out of the driveway and head towards their building.

“I’m n-not like him.” Louis hiccuped into his hands.

Harry glanced over at Louis and let out a quiet breath as he nodded. “I know you aren’t, I’m sorry I said anything.” He said quietly.

“You said I’m worse!!” Louis yelled as he finally looked at the younger lad with red rimmed eyes.

Harry bit his lip as he kept his eyes locked on the road. “That’s not what I meant… You were just- you were scaring me Lou.” He breathed out.

“I’m not like him.” Louis barely whispered as he shook his head and let more tears fall from his eyes.

The rest of the car ride was quiet except for the sniffles or coughs that came from Louis. Harry would send him worried glances and he wished he could tell the older lad how sorry he was. How stupid he was for saying that and how it wasn’t true at all. But Louis wasn’t in the right mind to listen to it or care to actually believe him.

Harry was grateful when Louis actually agreed to get out of the car and go upstairs to the loft. He still had to help him though as he was just a bit wobbly on his feet.

“M’not like him.” Louis mumbled as Harry led them out of the elevator and towards their bedroom.

“I know you aren’t.” Harry said quietly as he tightened his grip on Louis’ waist and steered him into their room. He was grateful he and Louis picked it up before they left for Jay’s house otherwise this would’ve been a big problem.

“No you don’t.” Louis said almost angrily as they stepped into the bedroom. “I never go ‘You think this is angry?! This isn’t angry!! YOU WILL KNOW WHEN I’M ANGRY!!’.” He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Harry’s jaw went slack as he heard Louis imitating his dad and the older lad got out of his grip before he started pacing around the room. He had never seen the older lad like this. It’s as if everything that he’s been holding on to was now just pouring out of him.

“I-I never tell my kids that I wished they were never born!! I-I never call them useless or little pieces of shit!!” Louis yelled as he paced around the room and gripped his hair.

Harry couldn’t move as he watched his husband. He was sobbing and shaking his head like he was trying desperately to get rid of whatever he was thinking. Harry wanted to take it all away. He wanted to take away how Louis was feeling and he wanted the older lad to forget about his dad. To forget that that man was ever a presence in his life but from how Louis was acting it seemed as though that his father had left more of an impact than he led on.

“I was 5 I was fucking 5.” Louis hiccupped out as he kept pacing. “And he left, he locked my door and he left.”

Harry took a cautious step towards the older lad as he saw his breathing become irregular and ragged. But he only became more nervous as he saw his husband begin to visibly shake and clutch his chest.

“Louis! Lou, you gotta breathe!” Harry said as he rushed over to the older lad and tried to walk him towards the bed to sit down.

He could see that Louis was having an anxiety attack and a bad one at that. Harry knew his husband had an anxiety attack before but he wasn’t there for it. Zayn had told him Louis had it when he had left when Alexis was just a couple months old and Louis was convinced that he was never going to come back.

“H-he-”

“Louis you need to calm down.” Harry quickly interrupted him as the older lad’s breathing wasn’t even remotely close to being back to normal.

As Louis sat down he bent over so his head was near his knees and gripped the sides of his head as he tried to even his breathing. He could feel Harry rubbing his back and the younger lad tried to get him to breathe with him, hoping it would calm him down.

Harry let out a breath of relief as he could see Louis relax but his shoulders were still shaking from his crying.

“H-he left me locked i-in my room a-and, a-and” Louis sobbed into his hands unable to finish his sentence.

Harry pulled Louis into his side and kissed hair, trying to do anything he could to calm him down. “You don’t have to say it.” He said quietly.

His heart was breaking over and over again that this was just scraping the surface of what Louis’ father had done to him. The names, the belittling, and at such a young age and for it to go on as long as it did… Harry doesn’t know how Louis did it. How he was able to suppress all of this for his entire life.

But it was bound to come out eventually and with Alexis being 5 herself maybe it made Louis crack. Maybe when she brought up his father Louis was only reminded of what happened to him when he was that age, only for everything else his father did to catch up with him and take him over all at once.

Louis gripped Harry’s shirt and cried into his neck because he couldn’t do this. He could hear the insults all over again, he could hear the yelling and the threats from the man he hated the most and all Louis wanted was for it to stop.

“Take your time, it’s okay.” Harry said softly as the older lad continued his sobbing.

Louis tried to stop his tears. He wiped his cheeks and coughed as he tried to calm down and catch his breath. “H-he locked the door a-and said that if I was a-able to get out and r-run away he could never be h-happier.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as what Louis just said came out kind of jumbled but he got the jist. “So you tried to run away to make him happy…?” He asked quietly, even though he already knew the answer was yes.

Louis nodded as fresh tears came to his eyes and he tucked his head into Harry’s neck. “A-and I couldn’t! I t-tried and I couldn’t! H-he said it was t-the biggest dissapointment yet!!”

“Louis you were just 5.” Harry said as he wrapped both his arms around the older lad and pulled him impossibly close to his chest.

And that’s just it… Louis was 5 years old and his father did all of this to him. It was sick mind games and verbal abuse that no one, especially a child should have to go through. And Harry was doing everything in his power to not break down and cry for his husband.

After not telling anyone for 20 years one of the worst things his father had ever done to him Louis had spilt it all out. One small thing hit him the wrong way and this was the result, but Harry hoped that this would never happen again.

He didn’t want his husband drinking his sorrows away, or comparing himself to his father. Harry didn’t want Louis to hold all of this in and like he had today let it all pour out. This wasn’t healthy for him and Harry wanted to do anything to make the older lad feel better.

“Louis I um- I think you should talk to someone about this.” He said quietly as he rubbed his husband’s back gently.

Louis picked his head off of Harry’s chest and wiped his eyes as he looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just that-” Harry cut himself off as he bit his lip, knowing he had to approach this delicately. “This is really serious and you’ve been holding it in for a long time. I just think that maybe you should talk to a um, maybe a therapist about this.”

“Harry I’m not crazy.” Louis said immediately as he pulled away from the younger lad.

“I never said you were.” Harry said softly as he took Louis’ hand in his own. “I think it’ll help that if you talk to someone you’ll feel better and something like this won’t happen again… You really scared me today, a-and I don’t want you to keep feeling the way you do.” He stuttered out quietly.

Louis rubbed his hands over his face as he never expected to be in a position like this. Just this morning he was happy and his family was happy, but now he ruined everything. And for what? Because he couldn’t push past something or even the mere thought of his dad after he hasn’t been a part of his life for years.

He scared his daughter and he probably terrified his family and friends. Maybe he did need help, but the fact that he had to open up to a complete stranger terrified him. It took Louis a while to open up and trust people in general but to sit down and talk about his childhood that he didn’t even share with Harry until now seemed impossible.

“Okay you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Harry said nervously as he could see Louis really thinking this over.

Louis shook his head as he bit his lip and looked down at his hands. “I need to move on.” He barely whispered.

Harry let out a relieved breath as Louis wasn’t upset or mad. He wanted Louis to finally move past this. “I’m gonna make you some tea, alright? Just relax for a little bit.” He said quietly as he rubbed the older lad’s back.

Louis nodded as he felt Harry kiss his head and get up from the bed.

Harry offered Louis a tight lined smile before shuffling down the hallway and towards the kitchen. This had to have been one of the most exhausting and heart breaking days that he’s had in a long time.

As he got out everything ready for Louis’ tea he thought back to everything that happened. First Alexis calling him on the phone sobbing, finding Louis in their room rocking, him getting drunk in  front of everyone and then now.

And Harry felt awful for the things he had said to the older lad. He couldn’t believe that he had even let it slip to compare Louis to his own father and then just in general being heartbroken over what Louis had shared with him. He couldn’t fathom it. Being 5 years old, the same age as Alexis and your father telling you to run away because he’d be happier, and calling you names for no reason, it wasn’t right. None of it was right.

Harry was also scared that Alexis had seen Louis like he was. He didn’t want his daughter to look at her father differently, but he felt like that couldn’t happen because of everything that happened today. He could hope though.

When he finished making Louis’ tea he carefully carried it down the hall and when he walked into the room the only thing he saw was his husband sprawled out on the bed and snoring lightly to himself.

If Harry was being honest he wasn’t surprised to see the older lad passed out. It was a long day for him and surely an emotional one as well. So Harry silently walked over to the bed and placed Louis’ tea down on the bedside table before gently shuffling on the bed next to Louis.

As soon as he was on the bed Louis turned towards him and wrapped his arms around his legs before resting his head on the younger lad’s thigh.

Harry smiled softly down at the older lad before gently running his fingers through his feathery hair and letting out a quiet breath. He didn’t care that it wasn’t very comfortable to rest against the headboard like this as he just wanted Louis to relax.

Today he’s seen a part of his husband that he’s never seen before, and he never wants to see it again because he was so hurt. So tomorrow Harry was determined to get Louis some help. He never wanted the things his father said to him to ever come back and take over, the older lad didn’t deserve that. Harry knew it would get better, he knew Louis would feel better and he couldn’t wait to finally put all of this is the past where it belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? Any question about the chapter or story in general you can ask on my tumblr lhstylinson9193. Leave comments, give kudos if you haven't, thanks!!


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! There is mention of past abuse which may cause triggering. And if you do not read it that's fine you can message me on tumblr at lhstylinson9193 and I'll give you a short summary.

Louis picked his head up as he opened his eyes and looked around the dark room. His head was pounding and his throat was dry as he sat up slowly and tried to focus on one object at a time. Harry wasn’t next to him but he was sure that the younger lad had gotten into bed with him earlier.

He slowly swung his legs over the bed and stood up carefully as every little motion he did only made his head hurt more. Louis squinted his eyes as he shuffled into the hallway and he thought that maybe Harry was in Cody’s room. He pushed the door open and popped his head in, looking around the room only to see it dark and empty. But that’s not right. Right now Cody should be in bed sleeping and he wasn’t there at all.

Louis looked around the room quickly before stepping back into the hallway and rushing to Alexis’ room to see if she was there.

He shoved the door open and he felt his heart race as she wasn’t in her bed either. The room was empty and dark, and that meant that both of his kids and husband were missing.

But maybe they weren’t, maybe they were just sitting in the living room or in the kitchen.

Louis fast walked down the hallway and when he made it to the living room he looked around frantically but it too was empty.

A surge of panic ran through Louis as he looked in the kitchen and he didn’t see his family. He felt like he was going crazy, like he was losing control as he had no idea what was going on. His family was gone and they probably left because of him. He scared his daughter and Harry saw how messed up he was and decided to leave. This was his fault, it was all his fault and Louis felt those all too familiar tears return to his eyes as he dropped himself onto the kitchen floor.

“C-can’t do better.” Louis cried into his hands as he shook his head.

His throat felt it was closing, his eyes were stinging, his head felt dizzy and he couldn’t control his breathing as he cried. Maybe he deserved this. Maybe Harry was right to take the kids away from him because he couldn’t keep himself together, how was he supposed to take care of two small kids?

“H-Harry…” He muttered into his hands, just wanting his husband to come back. “Harry.” Louis said louder as he picked his head up, hoping to see any sign of the younger lad. “Harry!” He yelled through a shaky breath as he looked around frantically. “Harry!!” Louis yelled louder as he gripped the sides of his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I’m here, I’m here!” Harry said as he jogged towards the older lad with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair soaking wet. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He asked worriedly as he knelt in front of the older lad and tried to pull his hands away from his face.

Louis cracked his eyes open and saw a pair of bright green one’s looking back at him scared. “W-what’s wrong with m-me?” He asked through a choked sob as he threw his arms around his husband.

“Nothing.” Harry said quietly as he tried to calm the older lad down. “You’ve just been through a lot today that’s it.”

“H-Harry I’m going crazy.” Louis hiccuped as he willed his tears to stop. He was tired of crying, tired of feeling weak and vulnerable, and tired of feeling like he couldn’t breathe.

“You’re not going crazy love, you’re just scared.” Harry said softly as he rubbed Louis’ back.

But scared was an understatement. Harry could see that his husband was terrified. He didn’t know if he was terrified of his dad, of them leaving him, or just the fact that he didn’t know what was going on with himself. Maybe it was a mixture of these things but anyone with eyes could see that the older lad wasn’t okay at all.

“Y-you were gone a-and the kids were g-gone.” Louis said as he shook his head. “W-where are they?”

Harry bit his lip as he thought that Louis had forgotten all about what had happened at his mum’s house a couple hours ago. “They’re at Liam’s for the night, or for however long we need them there.”

He couldn’t begin to explain how hard it was to tell Liam what was going on when he came to get the kids’ things while Louis was sleeping. Apparently both Alexis and Cody were a mess and the only thing that relatively calmed them down was talking to their papa over facetime and seeing that he was okay and asking if their daddy was okay.

“W-what?” Louis asked quietly as he pulled away from the younger lad. “O-oh my God w-what did I do?” He barely whispered as he shook his head.

His kids had to be separated from him because he couldn’t keep it together. He couldn’t be trusted near his own kids and he probably terrified them if he did something so bad where Harry had to have them leave.

“C’mon you need to relax.” Harry said softly as he tried to get Louis to stand. “I’m gonna put some clothes on and make you something to eat, but you just sit alright?”

Louis let the younger lad lead him to the couch and sit him down gently before Harry started heading towards the hallway and to their room. As Louis combed his fingers through his hair and wiped his cheeks he couldn’t help but feel like he was insane.

He didn’t feel right, not in the slightest and it only reminded him of his childhood more and more. Louis didn’t want to feel this way. He hated his racing thoughts and the constant voice telling him everything he didn’t want to hear. He’s worked for years to try and make it silent, make the words stop and he was able to for a long time. But it all went to waste because it was back immediately. The insults, the threats, the yelling, it was all back and if this wasn’t going insane then Louis didn’t know what was.

“Lou what do you want to eat?” Harry asked as he walked back into the living room.

“M’not hungry.” Louis said quietly as he slumped back against the couch.

“Alright I’ll make your favorite sandwich then.” Harry said, not caring if Louis said he was hungry or not. The older lad hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast and now it was nearing 10 pm.

Louis grumbled to himself as he picked up the tv remote and turned it on. He needed something to take his mind of his racing thoughts, something to distract him because at this point his head felt like it was getting attacked by a jack hammer.

“Um Harry?” He said quietly as he turned his head to see the younger lad in the kitchen.

“Yeah?” Harry asked as he glanced up from the chicken sandwich he was making Louis.

“Could you um, could you maybe bring me some aspirin?” Louis asked as he bit his lip.

“Course, lemme just finish this.” Harry said as he wiped his hands on his pants and started looking through the cabinets. He grabbed the medicine for Louis and brought his plate of food over to him with a bottle of water. “Here you go.” He said as he passed Louis the medicine first and then his food.

“Thanks.” Louis said quietly as he accepted what his husband was offering him.

Harry looked at the older lad carefully as he relaxed against the couch and watched Louis look at his food before putting it down on the coffee table. “How're you feeling?” He asked softly.

Louis shook his head as he looked down at his hands, not really knowing how he was feeling. He was sad, hurt, confused, basically every negative emotion was coursing through him right now.

“I shouldn’t have told you. I shouldn’t have said anything.” He muttered as he couldn’t reach the younger lad’s eyes. If he had never said anything, if he had never gotten upset when Alexis brought up his dad this wouldn’t be happening.

“Lou you need help.” Harry said quietly, but when the older lad perked his head up Harry quickly explained. “You just need to talk to someone, that’s it. Get all of it out of your system and you’ll be okay.” He said, and when Louis nodded he knew he averted a possible meltdown. “While you were sleeping I made an appointment for you tomorrow to talk to a psychologist.”

Louis rubbed his hands over his face but nodded anyway, not quite sure how he was feeling about that. But he knew he needed to get help. He wanted all of this to stop and for things to go back to normal, he wanted to feel normal again.

“I also um-” Harry began quietly as he cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair. “I called your uh coach and told him you were gonna take another week or so off from football.”

Louis perked his head up as he heard the younger lad and quickly looked to him. “You did what?”

“I just- I thought that you could use a couple more days off. You know before you start feeling better.” Harry stuttered out as he didn’t know how Louis would react to that.

“And what’d you tell him?” Louis asked sounding a bit frustrated. “Sorry my husband is currently going insane, he can’t play?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

“No Louis I just-” Harry began as he shook his head and let out a quiet breath. “I told him you’re working through some stuff and you need a couple mental health days.”

“Mental health days.” Louis scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry bit his lip as he glanced over at the older lad. “I just wanted to help.” He said quietly. “I want you to feel better before you start playing again.”

“Right, right, I’m sorry.” Louis said quietly as he shook his head. Harry was helping him and doing everything he could to make him feel normal again, he shouldn’t be upset with him.

“It’s okay.” Harry breathed out through a soft smile. “But c’mon I need you to eat.” He said as he picked up Louis’ plate and passed it to him.

Louis nodded to himself and to Harry’s surprise he actually took the plate and began eating his sandwich. “Harry..?” He asked after he swallowed.

“Hm?” Harry hummed as he took his eyes off the tv and turned to the older lad.

Louis bit his lip as he looked up from his plate and to his husband. “I um, I just wanted to say that I love you.” He said quietly. “A-and that I’m sorry for everything.”

Harry offered Louis a soft smile before scooting closer to him and wrapping his around the older lad’s waist. “I love you too.” He said before kissing Louis’ temple. “And I always will.”

*~*

Harry barely picked his head off the pillow as he heard Louis muttering to himself. He rolled over slowly and saw the older lad sitting up in bed with his glasses on and his eyes locked on his phone.

“What’re you doing?” He asked tiredly as it was nearly 5 am.

“Liam gets up around now to go to work and I want to call him and ask how the kids are.” Louis said as he fumbled with his phone.

“Lou..” Harry said quietly as he reached for the phone. “C’mon babe just lay down and try to get some sleep.”

Louis shook his head as he put his phone to his ear. “I need to know they’re okay.”

“They’re fine, I talked to them while you were sleeping earlier. Just put the phone down, we’ll call Liam later and check up then.” Harry said as he very carefully took Louis’ phone from him.

Louis let Harry take his phone and the older lad let out a deep breath as he stared down at his hands.

“Louis lay down, c’mon.” Harry said tiredly as he gently pulled on the older lad’s arm and had him lay on his chest.

Harry took off his husbands glasses and placed them on his bedside table before wrapping his arms securely around him and kissing his hair. He could feel Louis let out a few deep breaths on him and clutch his t-shirt as he laid on him, and Harry only hoped that the older lad would actually fall asleep.

*~*

Louis bit his lip and his eyes were darting from object to object as he looked around the room. His leg was bouncing and he couldn’t stop fiddling with his fingers or stop his palms from sweating as he waited for his name to be called.

“Relax Lou, it’s gonna be fine.” Harry whispered gently to him as he placed a hand on his bouncing knee to stop it.

Louis nodded to himself and shifted his gaze to his hands, and even though he tried to stop his knee it kept bouncing, even with Harry’s hand trying to keep it in place.

“Louis Tomlinson?”

He snapped his head up and saw a man maybe in his mid 50’s smiling at him softly. Louis offered a tight lined smile to the older man and stood up nervously but before he could even take two steps he turned to his husband.

“Can um, can Harry come?” He asked quietly as he looked between the psychiatrist and the younger lad.

“If that would make you more comfortable of course.” The doctor said through a small grin.

Harry looked up at Louis surprised before smiling up at him and pushing himself off his seat. He placed his hand on the small of his husband’s back to try to calm him down a bit as they walked down a hall and into an office.

“So first things first, I’m Dr. Shepard and just know that anything you say will not leave this room alright?” He asked as he took a seat in his leather chair and picked up his pad and pen.

Louis nodded as he and Harry took a seat on the couch and the younger lad immediately wrapped an arm around his waist.

All of a sudden he felt very heavy. He looked around the room and he didn’t want to be there. He didn’t want to think back to everything that happened and relive it because it’s what he’s been running away from for so long.

But Louis needed help. He wasn’t able to sleep and was barely eating unless Harry told him to. This needed to end now and with them here they could take the first step.

“So.” Dr. Shepard said as he looked up at the pair between his glasses. “Where would you like to begin?”

Louis bit his lip as he really didn’t know. There were so many things that he could start off with, so many things he could say about his father, but he didn’t know if he could actually talk about it.

“How about this?” Dr. Shepard began as he saw the younger lad’s hesitance. “Why don’t I ask you some simple questions and we’ll go from there?” He offered.

“Yeah, okay.” Louis said quietly as he nodded his head.

“Alright.” Dr. Shepard said as he uncapped his pen and shifted in his seat. “Are you here to talk about your past?”

“Yeah.” Louis said, figuring that Harry had probably told him what to expect when they came in.

“How far in your past are we talking about? How old were you?” Dr. Shepard asked.

“Um from as long as I remember until I was 14.” Louis said as he kept his eyes on his hands.

Dr. Shepard nodded and scribbled something down on his paper before looking back up. “That’s quite a long time.” He observed, making the younger lad shrug. “Is it safe to say that someone did something to you?” He asked, and when Louis nodded he continued. “Maybe a parent?”

All Louis could do was nod again. He didn’t know how he was supposed to do this. He didn’t know what to say or how to explain what happened to him because he himself didn’t understand.

“Louis what’s making you so scared?” Dr. Shepard asked gently as he noticed the younger lad’s body tense more and more with each question.

Louis let out a deep breath as he locked his eyes on his hands. He could feel Harry’s squeezing his side gently, urging him to talk. “If I talk about it then I think about, a-and if I think about it then…” Louis trailed off as he shook his head.

“Do you get flashbacks?” Dr. Shepard asked as he wrote some more on his pad.

“No it’s like-” Louis cut himself off as he rubbed a hand over his face. “I hear him.” He said quietly, feeling like he was sounding like a crazy person.

“And who’s him?” Dr. Shepard asked, already having an idea.

Louis felt himself begin to get worked up. This was all his fault. None of this would be happening if it weren’t for him. “My father.” He said as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

Dr. Shepard nodded as he crossed his leg over his other. “What exactly is it that you hear? Is it in his voice?” He asked, genuinely curious.

Louis nodded, hating that whenever he talked about his dad he could hear his yelling, hear his insults and threats. “Everything.” He muttered as he sat forward and rubbed his hands over his face. “I can hear everything he ever said to me.”

“Louis would you say that your father was…” Dr. Shepard trailed off and moved his hands around as he tried to find the words. “Verbally abusive?”

Louis picked his head up as he bit his lip and glanced over to Harry who was looking at him softly. “I-I don’t know.” He said quietly as he looked back down to the floor.

“Did he belittle you or call you names?” Dr. Shepard asked with raised eyebrows and when the younger lad nodded slightly he continued. “Did he compare you to your siblings, shame you, or maybe threatened you in any way?”

Louis bit the inside of his cheek as he looked down at the floor and nodded.

“Was it just some of those things or all of those things?” Dr. Shepard asked as he scribbled on his paper.

“All.” Louis muttered through a quiet breath as he felt Harry rubbing his back, trying to calm him down.

“Louis what your father did to you wasn’t normal, you know that right?” Dr. Shepard asked softly, making sure that the younger lad didn’t view that as every father child relationship.

Louis nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah I know.”

“Now I’m going to ask you something and if you don’t want to answer that’s fine, you don’t have to.” Dr. Shepard said as he folded his hands in his lap. “Did your father by chance ever hit you or do anything else to you?” He asked carefully.

Louis snapped his head up as he looked at the older man, but then his gaze shifted to Harry who was looking at him worriedly. “N-no.” He stuttered out quietly.

Harry rubbed a hand over his face as he knew for a fact that Louis was lying, it was written all over his face. He couldn’t believe this. How Louis managed to hide and run away from this for so long shocked him. But Harry couldn’t get over how hurt Louis must be, how terrible he must be feeling.

“W-well it only happened once or twice but he said he didn’t mean it.” Louis said as he quickly shook his head. He could see that neither Harry nor Dr. Shepard believed him and he was here to get better. So he was going to get better and tell the truth.

The room was quiet for a moment as Dr. Shepard wrote on his pad and Harry pulled his husband to his side, seeing that he was getting lost in his thoughts and breathing heavily to himself.

“How old were you when he hit you?” Dr. Shepard asked as he kept scribbling on the paper.

Louis bit his lip as he tried to think about it. This was one of the memories he had tried to suppress the most and just at trying to remember it he felt his heart begin to race. “I um, I don’t know.” He said as he shook his head. “My um- my mum was- God I- I don’t know.” Louis stuttered out through a shaky breath.

“C’mere.” Harry whispered as he pulled Louis closer to him and kissed his hair. “It’s okay… You’re okay.” He said softly, trying to calm the older lad down.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to think, tried to remember the days that he’s been running from for as long as he can remember. “My mum was gone, she left.” He said as he shook his head. “5, I was 5.”

Harry looked at the older lad as he tried to fathom everything that Louis went through at that age, but he couldn’t even imagine what it must’ve been like. To be 5 years old, the same age as Alexis and live with someone who was supposed to love and protect you, but instead caused you harm.

Dr. Shepard let out a quiet breath as he looked at the younger lad. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked softly.

No. The answer was absolutely 100% no. He already told Harry part of it and he couldn’t stop himself from sobbing, and he wasn’t going to cry in front of a stranger. But he knew he had to tell him. Louis had to let this go and move past it, and the only way to do that was to for the first time tell someone what happened.

“My mum she um, she had to go to London for the weekend.” Louis began quietly as he tried to keep his breathing even. “A-and I begged her to take me with her but she said she couldn’t, so I was left alone with him.”

Louis could see it unfolding in front of him. Him sobbing as his mum carried her suitcase out the door and his father holding his arm and pulling him back into the house as he tried to chase after her. Louis quickly shook his head and blinked his tears away as he heard his father yelling at him to shut up and the grow the fuck up.

“H-he um… I was- well I was crying cause I knew I couldn’t be left with him.” He breathed out as he wiped the single tear that had fallen onto his cheek.

Louis continued to explain how his father had screamed at him to stop crying and after he didn’t his dad dragged him upstairs and pushed him into his room. And when Louis had tried to get out he had found that the door was locked.

He banged his little fists on the door and yelled louder, only to make his father stomp back up the stairs and scream threats at him to make him shut up. Louis explained that his father had told him to try to run away and make his father’s life better before locking him in the room again.

“Louis how long were you locked in your bedroom?” Dr. Shepard asked as the younger lad stopped to try to regain his breathing and calm down a bit.

“Um he- he let me come out to make myself a sandwich but then he locked me back in. H-he didn’t want to deal with me” Louis said as he had his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clutching his hair. “Two days, it was two days.” He muttered quietly.

Harry sat there in silence as he heard his husband continue to tell Dr. Shepard what his father had done to him, just on that one weekend. From being told that his father wished he was never born to him hitting Louis for making a mess in his room while he was trying to find a way out.

He didn’t understand… This couldn’t have happened to his Louis. This couldn’t have happened to the man that was constantly smiling and happy. To the best father anyone could ask for and one of the most caring and nicest people he’s ever met. Louis didn’t deserve any of the shit that he was put through as a kid.

Harry listened as Louis told Dr. Shepard that he tried to run away to make his dad happy and when he couldn’t he had never felt like more of a disappointment to his father. He was willing to do anything to make his dad happy and when he couldn’t he only got more furious with himself. And Louis would watch his dad leave from his bedroom window early in the morning and not come back until late at night when he would let his son make himself some food before shoving him back into his bedroom. All day he was left alone, locked in his room and tearing it apart to find a way out, just to please his father.

He sat there and cried as the older lad talked about that one weekend and Harry doesn’t know how Louis did it. How he was able to run away from something like that for so long without cracking sooner. How he was able to pretend like nothing was wrong or that nothing had happened. But what broke Harry’s heart the most was that Louis had to put up with that for 14 years. It wasn’t just a weekend, even though that was the worse his father has ever been to him, it was his entire childhood.

Dr. Shepard looked at the younger lad as Louis wiped his wet cheeks and finished explaining the worst days of his life. “Louis what about your mum?” He asked.

“W-what about her?” Louis muttered into his hands.

“Did you ever blame her for leaving or for never getting you out of the situation? You knew she knew what your father did to you and yet you’re only upset with him.” He said as he looked at the younger lad quizzically.

Louis quickly shook his head as he wiped his tear stained cheeks. “She was the only one who cared about me. S-she tried to stop him b-but she couldn’t, she was a-afriad he would hurt her.”

“So what did you do everyday?” Dr. Shepard asked. “You knew what was coming and yet you said nothing to know one, didn’t ask for help or anything. How did you keep yourself together for so long?”

“I tried to never be home when he was there.” Louis said as he bit his lip. “I would go to the football pitch a-and practice or go out with my mates. O-or when I was home and he was I went to m-my room and just played guitar.” He hiccuped out as he tried to calm down.

Dr. Shepard wrote on his pad and without looking up at the younger lad he continued his questioning. “And when you were home and in your room would he come up and talk to you?”

Louis let out a quiet breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Talking is a light way of putting it.” He muttered.

The pair talked about Louis’ father for a while longer and Harry couldn’t help but wipe his eyes every other second. This was so crazy to him, he never knew how much the older lad didn’t tell him. But the more he thought about it the more he realized that Louis, not once talked about his childhood. All he had ever said was that his dad left when he was 14 and that he was a jerk, but that was it that was ever said about the man.

Louis would tell him stories of him and Zayn, Niall and Liam and what they got up to when they were younger, or when his sisters were born, but that was it. Harry couldn’t believe that he barely knew anything that his husband went through growing up. And the longer they talked about Louis’ father Harry only felt worse and worse and he couldn’t hold back his tears.

The older lad tried to calm him down as he himself grew more comfortable talking about it, but Harry needed to pull himself together. He was here for Louis, he needed to be strong for his husband and be his rock.

“So you did all of those things when you were younger to kind of escape what you were going through, but how did you manage to forget it for so long? I guess what I’m asking is what do you do now to escape?” Dr. Shepard asked.

“I don’t do anything to escape.” Louis said quietly as he shook his head. “It’s- It’s hard to explain but when I was younger he was always telling me to be better… So I am trying to be better but on my terms, not his.”

“What does that mean? Can you go into depth about that?” Dr. Shepard asked as he wrote on his pad.

Louis glanced over to Harry and saw him wiping his eyes as he sat there and tried his hardest to keep himself together. He pulled the younger lad into his side and as he did that all Harry did was try to calm down more.

“I’m okay H.” He whispered to the younger lad as he rubbed his back. And to his surprise he really was. Louis felt like a weight was taken off his shoulders, like he was comfortable and open to talk about what had happened.

Harry nodded to himself and wiped his eyes as Louis kissed his hair. “I know, I know I’m sorry.”

Louis offered his husband a tight lined smile as he rubbed his back. He never wanted Harry to feel sorry for him or cry over what had happened so many years ago. But when he looked back to Dr. Shepard he saw the older man looking at him expectantly and Louis then remembered he was asked as question.

“I was always terrified I was going to be like him…” He said quietly. “So I guess I did everything I could to be the opposite of him, but-”  Louis cut himself off as a wave of guilt came over him. “I-I am like him.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked immediately as Louis was nothing, absolutely nothing like his father.

“Harry I scared Alexis… I-I yelled at her and I-”

“That doesn’t make you like your dad.” Harry interrupted him quickly.

“Louis all parents yell at their kids sometimes, but it’s what they say when they yell that matters.” Dr. Shepard added in. “I’m going to guess you scared her when you had your episode?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

Louis scrunched his face at the term episode, he wasn’t sure if he would go so far to call it that. But maybe it was. He did tell the older man what had happened when Alexis brought up her dad and what he had done, and the guy was a professional. But Louis preferred a term that didn’t make him seem so mental.

“Um yeah she uh, she called Harry crying when I locked myself in my room and I could hear her and I didn’t do anything.” He said as he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “I left her alone, terrified…”

“What you have to understand Louis is that what happened wasn’t under your control.” Dr. Shepard said softly. “Did you feel like you could stop?”

Louis shook his head again as he bit his lip and looked to the floor. “But I want that control, I want it to stop.” He said almost frustratedly.

“And that’s why we’re here.” Dr. Shepard said as he offered the younger lad a small smile. “Unfortunately though we are out of time.” He said as he checked his watch. “So next time you come in we’ll pick this right back up, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Louis said quietly as he nodded. He let out a small breath as he stood up with Harry and Dr. Shepard, and just as he was following them out of the room he stopped himself. “What do I do if happens again?” He asked hesitantly.

Dr. Shepard turned around as he opened the door for the pair and looked at Louis softly. “Just remember who you are and where you are, and everything you did to get there. Maybe say your name, how old you are, and what you have. Talk about Harry, about the kids, just anything that makes you happy and relaxed.” He said through a small smile.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he nodded. It seemed simple enough, he was sure he could do that.

“And I want you to do a little homework for me.” Dr. Shepard said as he stopped the pair from walking down the hallway. “I want you to talk to Harry about some of this. Let him in, let him help.” He said as he looked between them.

Louis glanced over to Harry and saw the younger lad biting his lip as he shifted his weight on his feet. He nodded as he took his husband’s hand and offered him a small smile. “Okay.” He said quietly.

Harry was surprised at that but he couldn’t help but grin back at Louis as he could already see him feeling better. He looked lighter and not as worn down, and Harry couldn’t believe that Louis was actually willing to open up. He was getting better.

*~*

“Where are we going?” Louis asked confused as he saw that they were driving in the opposite direction of their building.

Harry kept his eyes on the road as he let out a soft breath and reached for Louis’ hand. “We’re going to Liam’s.”

Louis bit his lip as that meant that he was going to see the kids for the first time since he was parading around drunk at his mum’s house. He didn’t know what the kids thought of him, mostly what Alexis thought of him as she had seen the worst side of him.

The closer and closer they got to Liam and Sophia’s flat his heart began pounding faster and faster. He was terrified that they would look at him differently, that they would treat him differently. So when they pulled up to Liam’s building Louis was expecting the worse. And when they rode up the elevator he was preparing himself for his kids to look at him scared, for them not to talk to him.

“It’s okay Lou.” Harry said softly as he rubbed the older lad’s back and they walked down the hallway.

Harry saw Louis nod and he let out a quiet breath as he knocked on his best mate’s door. Louis shuffled on his feet and bit his lip nervously as he waited for the door to open.

“Hey guys.” Liam said as he saw his best mates. “Um come on in.” He said, gesturing into the flat.

Louis hesitantly followed Harry inside and looked around the large area for his kids but he couldn’t find them. “Where are um, where are the kids?” He asked as he walked further into the flat.

“They’re in the guest bedroom with Soph.” Liam said as he stopped updating Harry on what was going on.

Harry could see Louis glance at him nervously so he nodded at the older lad and placed his hand on the small of his back before walking out of the living room and down the hallway to the guest room.

They could hear Alexis’ voice on the other side of the door and when Harry gently pushed it open the 5 year old went quiet to see who was there.

“Hey guys.” Harry signed and said through a soft smile as he walked into the room.

“Papa!!” Alexis said excitedly as he hopped off the bed and ran towards her father.

Harry scooped his daughter up and waved at Cody who was trying to quickly get off the bed so he could hug his papa’s legs.

Louis bit his lip as he stood behind Harry and watched as he hugged them. He wasn’t sure if they would even acknowledge him let alone hug him. He could see Sophia offering him a small smile but he didn’t have the heart to return it. He just wanted his kids to not be scared of him.

“Al you wanna say hi to daddy?” Harry asked as he put her down and picked up Cody.

Louis looked at Harry like he was crazy before shifting his gaze to his daughter who was looking up at him. “Hey sweetheart.” He said quietly.

“Hi daddy.” Alexis said just as quietly as she bit her lip.

“How are you? You okay?” Louis asked softly as he knelt down to her height.

“I’m okay.” Alexis said as she nodded.

Louis bit his lip as he knew she wasn’t okay, not at all. “Al I’m… I’m so sorry.” He barely whispered as he felt tears pool in his eyes with how his daughter was looking at him.

Alexis looked to her feet as she heard her daddy get choked up. “Are you feeling better?” She asked.

“Y-yeah, yeah love I’m feeling much better.” Louis said as he nodded quickly and wiped a stray tear that fell onto his cheek.

“Uncle Liam said you were sick and that’s why you were acting funny.” Alexis said as she glanced back up at her father.

Louis bit his lip as he looked down at his hands and nodded slightly. “I was a little sick, yeah.” He breathed out. “But I’m feeling better so it’s okay.”

“That’s good.” Alexis said through a small smile.

Louis tried to offer her a grin back as he slightly opened his arms, and Alexis only looked at him for a second before hugging him gently. Louis let out a relieved breath as he hugged her back and kissed her head. Maybe she wasn’t scared of him but she was still a bit cautious near him.

“I love you babygirl, always remember that.” He said before kissing her one more time.

“I love you too daddy.” Alexis mumbled into her father’s shoulder.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched his husband and daughter, more than happy Alexis wasn’t upset with him. “Alright should we get going gang?”

Louis looked up to Harry wide eyed for a second before slowly letting Alexis go. “Harry can I um, can I talk to you in the hall for a second?” He asked.

Harry looked at the older lad quizzically before nodding and telling Alexis to go sit with her aunt. “What’s wrong?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows once they were away from Alexis.

Louis took Cody from Harry as the 2 year old was reaching for him before rubbing a hand over his face. “I don’t- What if it’s not the best idea to bring them home?” He asked nervously.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked with with a touch of worry in his voice.

“What if like- What if I have another freak out and they’re there and things will get worse, and they’ll be scared of me and-”

“Alright Lou calm down.” Harry said as he saw the older lad overthinking this. “You’re letting this fear drive you, it’s not good.” He said as he rubbed Louis’ arm, trying to make him relax.

Louis shook his head as he bit his lip and shifted Cody on his hip. “I just don’t want them to see me like that again.” He said quietly.

“And they won’t Lou, it’s okay, I know you can keep it together.” Harry said softly.

Louis nodded and let out a quiet breath but he still wasn’t so sure. He felt better, he definitely felt better but the last thing he wanted was his kids to see him have a meltdown.

Harry looked at his husband for a second before gently rubbing his arm and offering him a small smile. “Alright Al pack your bag and get your shoes on please!” He called out as he walked back towards the room.

“You’re taking them?”

Louis quickly spun around and saw Liam looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. “Um yeah.” He said quietly.

“Oh, okay.” Liam said as he nodded to himself and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I just thought you’d want a little more time to sort through your stuff.”

“My stuff… Right.” Louis said slowly.

“I didn’t- I didn’t mean it like that Lou.” Liam rushed out as he shook his head. “We’re just all worried about you.” He said quietly.

Louis bit his lip as he nodded. He really didn’t know how to respond to Liam, but he did know that he needed to apologize to everyone, especially his family for how he had acted yesterday.

“I’m sorry for what happened, I didn’t mean to scare everyone like that.” He said as he couldn’t meet the younger lad’s eye.

Liam nodded as he knew that something was going on with his best mate but Harry never said what and he didn’t want to pry. “It’s fine mate, Al and Cody didn’t see anything.”

Louis chewed the inside of his cheek and was about to say something but just as he opened his mouth Harry spoke up.

“Alright I got Cody’s bag and now we just need shoes for these two monsters.” He said as he walked back into the hallway with Alexis trailing behind him. “And thanks for watching them Li we really appreciate it.” Harry said gratefully.

“Of course mate, it was no problem.” Liam said as he offered the younger lad a soft smile. “I’ll miss you kiddo, come back alright?” He asked as he knelt down to Alexis’ height and hugged her tightly.

The family said their final goodbye’s and thanked Liam and Sophia one more time before heading out into the warm August air and walking to their car. Louis and Harry strapped the kids in their seats before getting comfortable in their own, and then finally heading back home with their fingers intertwined.

*~*

Harry was lost in darkness as he peacefully slept, more than exhausted from today’s events.

After they had brought the kids home Cody was running around, Alexis wouldn’t stop chasing him, and Harry was doing everything in his power to make sure Louis was relaxed. At the same time he had to make dinner and clean the loft because it was a complete mess with the kids running around like tornadoes.

Louis spent most of his time sitting on the couch, seemingly anxious as he watched Alexis and Cody, worried that something was going to happen again. He wouldn’t stop bouncing his knee and couldn’t stop fiddling with his fingers, and all Harry could do was tell him that he was okay and nothing bad was going to happen. The younger lad wasn’t quite sure if his husband believed him though.

But when Harry felt Louis constantly moving next to him in bed his sleep was interrupted. “Babe stop.” He muttered tiredly as the older lad kept tossing and turning. But the older lad if possible was moving even more. “Louis c’mon.” Harry groaned as he shoved his husband’s shoulder gently.

The thing that caught Harry’s attention quickly though was Louis’ rapid breathing when he rolled over to face the older lad.

“Louis?” He asked worriedly as his husband’s back was to him.

Harry sat up quickly and moved closer to the older to see if he was awake, and when Harry saw that he wasn’t he grew even more nervous as he was sweating profusely and shaking. He shook his husband’s shoulder but as soon as he did that Louis only began to curl in on himself and toss and turn more.

“C’mon Lou, wake up.” Harry said as he shook his husband harder.

Louis’ eyes shot open and he looked around panicked before pushing himself off the bed and shoving Harry out of the way.

“Louis stop!” Harry yelled as he saw the older lad rushing out of the room and he began  to run after him.

Harry reached Louis and wrapped his arms around him tightly as he saw him trying to go to Alexis’ room.

“No Harry- I-I-” Louis began to rush out as he tried to pry Harry’s arms off of him.

“Stop, nothing happened. She’s in there sleeping, that’s it.” Harry said as he gripped onto Louis’ waist tighter and pulled him away from the room.

“No, no, that’s not-” Louis shook his head as he relaxed in the younger lad’s arms and ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly. “It was real I-I saw it.” He said angrily as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Okay, alright.” Harry said softly as he continued to slowly pull Louis away from Alexis’ room. “C’mon let’s talk about it.”

Louis muttered frustratedly to himself as he let Harry lead him back to their bedroom and sit him down gently on the bed. “It was a dream, it was a fucking dream.” He said as he rubbed his hands over his face.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he took a seat next to the older lad and checked his watch. He saw that it was 3:27 am and now he was scared what it would be like when the kids got up in four hours.

“Wanna tell me about it?” He asked quietly as he rubbed his husband’s back.

“Harry I was him.” Louis mumbled as he was hunched over and had his face hidden in his hands.

Harry tried to wrap an arm around Louis’ waist as he began rocking and gripping his hair. “Babe calm down, it was just a dream, none of it happened.” He said even though he didn’t actually know what the older lad had dreamed about, but he had a clue.

Louis quickly shook his head and moved his hands from him hair to cover his ears. He could hear it. He could hear the yelling and the screaming but it wasn’t his dad’s voice this time, it was his own. “M-make it stop… H-Harry make it stop!” He yelled as the voice only got louder and louder.

Harry only grew more worried as he saw his husband covering his ears and rocking back and forth. “C’mon Lou remember what Dr. Shepard said. Say your name, your age or what makes you happy, just anything.” He rushed out, desperately wanting Louis to calm down.

“L-Louis Tomlinson.” Louis said as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus.

“There you go babe, keep going.” Harry said as he rubbed the older lad’s back, seeing as he was already starting to calm down a little bit.

Louis felt like he was going insane as he heard the voice. “Worthless”, “pathetic”, “piece of shit” it said over and over again. He quickly shook his head, wanting it to stop, wanting the thoughts to leave his mind.

“I-I play for Manchester United. I-I’m a professional football player.” He stuttered out. “I have a family- I have two kids a-and I’m married.” Louis said as he tried to get his mind to think of all the good things he had in his life. He combed his fingers through his hair and let out a few deep breath as he thought about his kids and Harry. “I have a family and they love me.” Louis barely whispered.

“There you go.” Harry said softly as he saw that Louis had calmed down. He pulled the older lad into his chest and kissed his hair as Louis continued to let out quiet breaths.

Louis couldn’t help but think that something was wrong with him. He shouldn’t be hearing voices, he shouldn’t be waking up in cold sweats and he shouldn’t be feeling like he has no control over himself.

“C’mere, relax.” Harry said quietly as he lightly tugged on the older lad’s arm and moved them both to sit up against the headboard. “What happened in your dream? Talk to me.” He said gently as he pulled Louis into his side.

“Harry I told you I was him.” Louis said as he rubbed his hands over his face. “I was him and Al was me.” He said, unable to meet his husband’s eye. “I-I locked her in the room.”

Harry bit his lip and let out a small breath as he he pulled Louis impossibly closer. “So when you woke up you were going to make sure she was alright?” He guessed.

Louis nodded as he fiddled with his fingers and bit the inside of his cheek. “I wanted to make sure she was alright but- but then I heard the fucking voice but it wasn’t him, it was me and I- and I-”

“Alright, alright.” Harry said softly as he saw his husband get worked up again. “Dr. Shepard said this could happen okay? It’s normal, nothings wrong with you, you’re not crazy, you’re not insane or anything.” He said, knowing that the older lad felt like something was terribly wrong with him in the head. “You’re opening up about this stuff and it’s all coming back to you, that’s it.”

Louis let out a deep breath as he closed his eyes and nodded. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy but he hated feeling this way. He was powerless and felt like any second he would snap, it was exhausting. But then Louis thought of Harry and everything the younger lad was doing for him.

This is the second night in a row he had woken his husband up in the early hours of the morning, and at the same time Harry was taking care of the kids, cooking their meals, picking up after them, and then watching over him because he could crack at any second. It’s been only two days since his “episode” and already Louis could see how tired Harry was. He couldn’t keep doing this to the younger lad.

“We should um, we should get some sleep.” Louis said quietly.

“Babe we should probably talk. Are you sure you’re okay?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” Louis said as he nodded to himself and began lying down.

Harry looked at his husband quizzically as he laid down and got comfortable under the sheets. “Listen Lou I don’t care what time it is, or how many times you wake up in the middle of the night. I want you to really be okay and not just say that you are because of me…” He said quietly.

Louis let out a small breath as he looked up at the younger lad and smiled softly to himself before reaching his hand behind his husband’s head and pulling him down for a soft kiss. “I really am okay.” He said quietly as he let Harry go.

Harry bit his lip as he searched the older lad’s face to see if he was lying but when he saw that he wasn’t he nodded and laid down with him. He wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist and kissed his neck before nuzzling his nose into his hair and for the second time tonight felt himself slip into a deep sleep.

Louis could hear Harry’s deep breathing almost immediately after he had laid down. The older lad reminded himself he wasn’t his father. If anything he was everything but the man. The insults weren’t true and he knew that because of what he had in his life. Maybe Louis had suppressed memories and hid emotions when it came to his father, but it was those things that drove him to become the person he is today. His dad always told him to be better, to do better,  and he did. He had a husband, kids and mates that loved him unconditionally and was living his dream as a pro footie player. Louis wasn’t going to thank his dad for making him feel the way he did to improve himself. He was going to thank himself for pushing past it and moving on. It was finally time to put all of this in the past where it belonged.

*~*

“Louis.” Harry grumbled as he rolled in bed, trying to wake himself up. “C’mon we gotta- we gotta get the kids up.” He said as he reached for the older lad.

Harry picked his head up and just barely squinted his eyes as he couldn’t feel his husband. “Lou?” He asked, fulling opening his eyes. But his heart began to pound as he saw that the bed was empty. “Shit.” He muttered to himself before springing out of bed and running down the hall.

“Lou?!” Harry called out as he ran into the living room, but was surprised to see Louis, Alexis and Cody playing on the floor with morning cartoons on.

“Daddy I told you his name is Ken not Kent, get it right.” Alexis said as she looked at her father expectantly and handed him the doll.

“Okay, okay, I’ll get it right.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself and took Ken back from his daughter.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he watched his daughter and husband play with the dolls and Cody was sitting on the floor playing with his own toys as he mumbled to himself. “Um good morning.” He said as he stepped further into the room.

Louis looked up as he stopped doing his best Ken impression and smiled at the younger lad. “Morning.” He said happily.

Harry was a bit taken back by Louis’ chipperness, especially after what had happened last night, but he wasn’t going to complain. “So what are our plans for today? What’re we feelin?” He asked as he began to walk into the kitchen to try and get breakfast started.

“I need to finish getting my school things.” Alexis said as she continued to play dolls with her father.

“Alright love well maybe after lunch we can go out and get some things.” Harry said as he moved around the kitchen, knowing Alexis was going back to school in just three days.

“I wanted to um- I wanted to call everyone and apologize for the other day.” Louis said quietly as he bit his lip. “And I want to go see mum, I just need to talk to her.”

Harry pressed his lips together and nodded as he glanced at his husband. He knew how awful Louis felt for letting everyone see him like that, see him in one of his worst states and completely not himself. “I think that’s a good idea.” He said softly, offering the older lad a small smile. “And remember Dr. Shepard said you can call him anytime. I don’t know if you want to tell him about um, last night but maybe he could say something and help you out a little more.” Harry offered.

“Yeah I think I’ll do that.” Louis said as he passed Ken to Cody and pushed himself off the floor to walk over to the younger lad. “I don’t have another appointment for a week so I guess it could be good to tell him.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile as he looked at his husband and connected their lips softly. He was so relieved that even if it didn’t seem like it Louis was getting better. The older lad was opening up, and more willing to talk, and Harry knew, he just knew that Louis would feel like his old self again. He would be the bubbly, happy, go lucky guy that put a smile on every single person’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? You think Lou is feeling better? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!  
> Say hi to my on tumblr! lhstylinson9193


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

Louis had his eyebrows furrowed and his tongue pressed between his lips as he scrolled through his phone. He couldn’t help but see what people were saying about him as he hadn’t been with his team for two weeks. There were a lot of people asking where he was, what he was doing and what was going on in his mentions, but he had decided to not be active for a while.

“Babe c’mon get off that.” Harry said as he walked up behind the older lad and saw him scrolling through Twitter.

“Just checking it.” Louis muttered as his husband took a seat next to him and he wrapped an arm around the younger lad. He tossed his phone onto the other side of the couch before turning to Harry and smiling at him. “Cody get put down easy enough?”

Harry shrugged as he laughed to himself. “If you call whining and trying to get out of his crib for 10 minutes easy.”

“How’d you get him to stop?” Louis asked as he nuzzled his nose into Harry’s curls.

“I told him he couldn’t go over to Zayn’s tomorrow if he kept it up.” Harry said, getting comfortable on the couch and stretching his legs out on the coffee table.

Louis let out a quiet chuckle as he looked at his husband. “I’m sure that shut him up.”

Harry hummed and nodded to himself, thinking of how as soon as he told Cody that if he didn’t calm down and take his nap then he wasn’t going to be able to go to uncle Zayn’s. The 2 year old had looked at him with wide eyes before quickly nodding and getting comfortable in his crib with his blankets and stuffed animals.

“How was your appointment? I’m sorry I couldn’t go.” He said quietly as he looked at the older lad.

“It’s fine babe, it’s not like we could bring Cody.” Louis said as he shook his head. “And it was um, it was good.”

“And what was good about it?” Harry asked through a small smile.

Louis pursed his lips as he thought about it. “I dunno it was just…” He trailed off as he moved his hands, unable to find the right words. “We talked about football and how he always pushed me and things like that.” He settled on.

“Alright that’s good.” Harry said as he nodded to himself, knowing that day by day and with each session the older lad was getting better, but there was still one thing that he couldn’t overcome. “Did you talk to him about how you’re not sleeping very well?” He asked.

“It’s not that I’m not sleeping well I just have bad dreams.” Louis said quietly.

“And that makes you not sleep well.” Harry said as he looked at his husband with raised eyebrows, knowing that he knew that. “You should’ve told him.”

“Well I’m talking to you, doesn’t that count?” Louis asked with the smallest hopeful grin he could muster.

Harry pursed his lips as he wasn’t so sure about that. Yeah it was good for Louis to talk about it in general but he wasn’t a professional who could actually help the older lad. “Maybe.” He breathed out. “But babe you look exhausted… I don’t know if it’s the dirty homeless look you got goin on or what, but you look like you could use a week of sleep.”

Louis ran a hand over his cheek, and yeah he may have not shaved in over two weeks and he had quite the beard but he was sure he didn’t look homeless. “Well I don’t feel tired.” He huffed.

Harry let out a small breath as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the older lad softly. He knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere with him but maybe later he could call his mum and ask if there was something Louis could do to sleep better. “Can I ask you something?” He asked quietly as he thought about something that’s been bothering him.

“Of course.” Louis said like that was a stupid question.

Harry bit his lip and scratched the back of his head as he didn’t know if Louis would get upset over what he was about to ask. “Why haven’t you ever talked to me about your dad..? I mean when we were dating or even when he showed up that one time.”

Louis was a bit taken back by the question but he had expected this to come up at some point. “It just wasn’t something I wanted you to know about me…” He said quietly. “I didn’t want you to get upset because of what happened, and I never told anyone, not a single person except my mum but I didn’t even tell her, she just saw it happen.”

“I just can’t believe that after being together for 8 years you never said anything.” Harry barely whispered as he bit his lip. “I mean I know it’s hard to talk about for you, but I just thought that we had that relationship where we could be open about everything.”

“Harry I…” Louis trailed off quietly as he saw the younger lad hurt. “It wasn’t something I wanted to talk about, and I still don’t. I wanted to forget about it and pretend like it never happened but I knew I couldn’t if I talked about it or someone knew.”

Harry shook his head and let out a deep breath as he ran his fingers through the front of his hair. He wasn’t going to say how hurt he was that Louis had never talked about it with him before and even now he felt like he had to question the older lad to get anything out of him.

Louis knew Harry was hurt, he knew that he should let him in but it was hard. He didn’t want his husband to look at him differently, to see a side of him that he didn’t like and leave. But things were getting better and day by day Louis saw that no matter how crazy he sounded or what ridiculous things he did Harry was always going to be there.

“You know everything now and I’ve been trying H… It’s just hard.” He said quietly as he bit his lip and put a tentative hand on Harry’s thigh.

Harry let out a small breath as he nodded and placed his hand over Louis’. Of course he wished that the older lad had told him sooner, that they could have dealt with all of this earlier but there was nothing he could do change that. He saw that Louis was still having a bit of a hard time being with the kids by himself as he was scared that something would set him off and he didn’t want to blow up in front of them. But he also saw that Louis really was trying. Every night when they would be getting ready for bed the older lad would tell him something that he had thought about that day that had made him upset or made him feel anxious. So Harry was grateful that at least now his husband was getting to where he needed to be.

“I wanted to ask you something too.” Louis said as he saw that the younger lad was lost in his own thoughts.

Harry perked his head up and looked at Louis before raising his eyebrows at him. “Alright, sure.” He said as he nodded to himself.

“I know we haven’t um really done anything for like two weeks but have you uh taken a test?” Louis asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

Harry bit his lip and shook his head as he combed his fingers through his hair. “No, I haven’t.”

Louis nodded and let out a quiet breath as he had kind of expected that. They never really said anything but it was like an unspoken agreement to stop trying to have a baby until he gets better. But of course that only made Louis feel that much worse as it was just another thing that he had done to make his husband upset. And Harry didn’t show it but Louis could tell that the younger lad was a bit torn up about not being able to try for another baby for a little bit. He wanted to apologize, do anything to make Harry feel the slightest bit better but Louis had no clue what he could say. ‘Sorry for going insane at an inconvenient time’ didn’t seem like a proper apology, but it was his fault after all.

“You should probably head out soon if you want to go to the gym and be home before I get Al from school.” Harry said as he didn’t really want to have the baby conversation with Louis.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he nodded and sat up on the couch. For the past two weeks he hasn’t done anything. He hasn’t worked out, hasn’t talked to his team or his coach, the only thing they knew was that he was taking a break but that’s it. Louis knew he should at least be working out by himself but he hasn’t had the motivation to do it, but today he felt like he could actually muster up enough energy to make it to the gym.

“I guess.” He said through a quiet breath before pushing himself off the couch. “I’ll just uh change and head out then.”

Harry offered the older lad a small smile as he nodded at him. “We’ll be here when you get back.” He said softly. “And please if you don’t feel well or you just get… Ya know, call me. I’ll come pick you up if you want.” He offered.

“I will.” Louis said quietly as he bit the inside of his cheek.

He hoped nothing would happen to him just from working out. Louis had to try to keep his head on straight as he hasn’t had any thoughts all day and he would like to keep it that way. It seems as though every day he hears the words that he ran away from for so long but today it’s been good, and he wanted to keep it that way.

*~*

Louis released a few deep breaths as the elevator rode up to the loft. He was sweating like crazy, his heart was pounding and his breathing was ragged from his workout. But that wasn’t what had him upset.

“Harry!!” He yelled as he stepped out of the elevator and towards the hallway. “Harry it happened, it happened again but I didn’t call you and I- I-” Louis said frustratedly as he tried to find his husband, but when he walked into the living room he was met with a sight he wasn’t prepared to see. “What are you doing here?” He asked quietly, seeing Joey, Marcus and Austin sitting on the couch with Harry.

“Hang on one second guys.” Harry muttered to the three older lads before standing up walking towards Louis. “What happened? You okay?” He asked worriedly.

Louis looked between Harry and his mates before, seeing them eye him curiously. “Y-yeah.” He breathed out. “Why um, why are they here?” Louis whispered.

“Lou what happened at the gym?” Harry asked as he saw his husband frazzled.

“Nothing I just… I heard it again and I got mad but I calmed down a bit and decided to come home.” Louis explained as he kept looking between his three mates and Harry.

Harry bit his lip and nodded as that would explain why the older lad was gone for only about 45 minutes. “Alright, do you want some medicine or anything? I can make you some tea.” He offered.

Louis shook his head as he looked at the older lads and said a quiet ‘no thanks’ to Harry before walking over to them. “Um hey guys.” He said, not really meeting their eyes.

“Hey mate.” Marcus said as he folded his hands in his lap. “We uh just wanted to stop by and check on ya. You know we haven’t seen you at practice and coach said you were takin a little break.”

“Yeah that’s it.” Louis said as he nodded to himself.

“Well are you okay?” Joey asked quietly as he looked at his best mate.

“M’fine. Why? Does something seem wrong?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows. He could feel Harry squeeze his shoulder lightly, reminding him to stay calm before the younger lad walked into the kitchen.

The three older men looked to each other, only making Louis grow more anxious.

“No you just uh, you look different.” Joey settled on as he saw that neither of his mates were going to answer.

“Yeah H told me I look homeless today.” Louis said through a half hearted laugh.

“I meant cute homeless.” Harry said as he chuckled to himself and moved around the kitchen to get Louis’ tea.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly as he knew that that wasn’t what Harry meant at all. “So what can I do for you boys?” He asked as he placed his workout bag on the floor and took a seat in the recliner.

“Well we just didn’t know what was goin on with you and to be honest the team was kinda worried so we said we’d stop by. Hope you don’t mind.” Marcus said sheepishly.

“Um no it’s uh, it’s fine.” Louis said, even though he wasn’t so sure about how he felt about his mates’ sudden appearance. “I’m just takin a little break is all.”

“But you’re okay?” Austin asked.

Harry walked into the living room and gave Louis his tea before passing him some medicine. The older lad said a quiet ‘thank you’ before taking what his husband offered him and swallowing the pills. Of course Harry would know that he needed these things even though he said he didn’t want them, he had to admit that they really did calm him down. The younger lad kissed his husband’s hair and sat on the arm of the recliner before rubbing his back gently.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” Louis said after he swallowed his sip of tea. “Maybe I’ll be back in like two or three weeks.”

Harry bit his lip as he really wasn’t sure how long it would take for Louis to get back to where he was before. Hopefully he could start playing again then and with the progress the older lad was making it seemed possible, but there were always chances of setbacks.

“So what’ve you guys been up to then?” Marcus asked.

Louis shrugged as he took another sip of his tea. “Not much. You know Al is back in school and Cody has his appointments. The freaking kid loves to talk you can never get him to shut up.” He said through a quiet chuckle.

Harry looked down at his husband and continued to rub his back as he saw Louis trying to keep it together. He knew that the older lad didn’t want anyone who wasn’t close to them to know what was going on. But watching the four men make aimless chatter seemed like it was too much work. It was hard to avoid what was really going on and Harry could see that Joey, Marcus and Austin all knew something was happening with their mate but they weren’t going to pry.

The boys told Louis what they had been doing at practice and they weren’t sure if he had watched the game last weekend, but of course he did. Louis was happy they won but wasn’t so happy when he watched the interviews from after the game and the interviewer was more interested as to where he was rather than his teammates victory. He knew that the media was wondering where he was or what he was doing but there was no way Louis was going to talk to them. When he starts playing again he’ll tell them the same thing that he’s been telling everyone else and that is that he was just taking a break and trying to spend more time with the family.

They had stayed and chatted for another half hour before saying that they were going to leave and asking Louis to please keep them updated on what was going on, otherwise they would just worry. And of course Louis told them there was nothing to worry about but he promised anyway.

“Why didn’t you tell me they were here?” Louis asked as soon as they elevator doors closed.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged. “I dunno I thought you might actually want to talk to them.” He said quietly.

Louis rubbed his hand over his face and groaned to himself as he walked back towards the living room. “Harry they know, they know something’s wrong.” He said as he began to pace the room.

“Lou you don’t know that, c’mon.” Harry said as he pulled on Louis’ arm to have him sit down and relax. “And even if they did it’s not a big deal. You know they’d be your friends no matter what.”

“Harry what if they know and they tell the team and then everyone finds out and then-”

“Stop.” Harry said as he placed a hand over the older lad’s mouth to shut him up. “They don’t know what’s going on and if they did they wouldn’t do that. They just wanted to check up on you and make sure you were okay, that’s it.” He said softly.

Louis let out a slow deep breath as he nodded to himself and rubbed his hands over his face. He knew he was overthinking this but he couldn’t help but be paranoid. He didn’t want his team to think different of him or look down on him for something he couldn’t control.

“I just want this to end.” He mumbled into his hands. “I want this to stop.”

“It will love, you just gotta keep working on it and it’ll get better.” Harry said through a quiet breath as he rubbed the older lad’s back. “Why don’t you go shower and calm down a bit? I asked Zayn to get Al from school so she’ll be home soon and Cody will wake up any second.”

Louis didn’t even say anything before he pushed himself off the couch and started shuffling down the hall.

Harry watched as Louis picked up his workout bag and began to walk away. He had hoped that seeing the three older lad’s would’ve made him a bit happier but if anything it only made his husband more worked up. Harry hadn’t called them or anything, he was just as surprised as Louis was when they showed up but he was happy they did.

Louis hasn’t been talking much to anyone other than him, his mum or Dr. Shepard. He keeps saying that he doesn’t want to bother any of their mates, but Harry believes that his husband doesn’t want their friends to think that he’s any more “crazy” than he already is.

Harry hates that Louis feels that way about himself, the older lad really shouldn’t. He went through something traumatic and it’s unfolding in front of him all at once, there are only so many things he can do to keep himself together. Both Louis and Harry knew it was going to take some work to get things back to where they were before, but day by day Harry could see the older lad growing more frustrated with himself. Yes he was getting better but Louis wasn’t getting better as fast as he wanted.

“Papa up.” Cody mumbled tiredly as he rubbed his sleep filled eyes and shuffled into the living room with his blanket clutched in hand.

Harry smiled to himself as he picked up his son and pulled him into his chest. _I’m happy to see you awake, I missed you._ He signed before kissing the 2 year old’s brown hair.

Cody rested against his father’s chest and let out a long yawn as he curled into him. “I iss you.” He said into his papa’s chest.

Harry couldn’t help but smile even wider as he heard Cody trying to say that he missed him back. He could never get over how cute he was. _Guess who is coming over in a little bit to drop Alexis off?_ He asked.

Cody perked his head up and looked at his papa excitedly. “Zee?!” He asked through a wide grin.

Harry nodded and it wasn’t even a second later when Cody was bouncing on his lap happily. He always loved it when Zayn came over as no matter what he was doing, if it was just dropping something off or coming over to catch up, he always spent time with his favorite nephew, doing whatever the 2 year old wanted. Hopefully Zayn would be able to distract Cody and Alexis for a little bit while he tried to get dinner together and at the same time made sure Louis wasn’t actually upset over Joey, Marcus and Austin coming over earlier.

*~*

Louis looked at himself in the mirror after he got out of the shower and let out a quiet breath. He had bags under his eyes, he needed to shave desperately, and overall he didn’t look well. He now understood why his mates asked if he was okay because he sure didn’t look it.

But Louis felt okay, he felt fine. So maybe if he picked himself up a little and didn’t look so much like a homeless man he could feel even better.

He picked up his electric razor for the first time in over two weeks and ran his hand over his beard before he began to shave.

Already Louis could see himself looking better, but there was something else he wanted to change as well. He wanted to change his and Harry’s relationship. Right now it felt like Harry was more a care giver than a husband and Louis wasn’t doing such a great job of being a husband either.

When he finished shaving Louis had already formed a plan and a second later he was heading to his closet and grabbing a pair of black dress pants and a blue button down. He checked himself in the mirror and did his hair how Harry likes it before slowly making his way out of his bedroom.

Louis could hear Zayn and his husband talking the other room. He didn’t know what the younger lad was there for but it worked out as they did need someone to watch the kids if he wanted to go through with his plan.

Louis peaked his head around the corner and let out a quiet breath before taking a full step into the living room. He saw Harry glance at him but then he did a double take when he saw him dressed up.

“You look nice, where are you going?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Louis smiled sheepishly to himself before taking another step towards the younger lad and ignoring the looks Zayn was giving him. “Do you uh, do you want to go out with me tonight?” He asked almost nervous that Harry would say no.

Harry opened and closed his mouth as he looked between his husband and Zayn. “I would love to, but um, what about the kids?”

Louis bit his lip as he looked over to Zayn and gave him a hopeful grin. “Mate you know how much I love you right?”

Zayn looked at Louis with raised eyebrows before laughing to himself and shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous, but you’re lucky I like you and your family and that it’s Friday.”

“Excuse me but you love my family.” Louis scoffed. “But thank you mate, I really really appreciate it.”

“No problem boys.” Zayn said through a small smile.

“I’ll uh, go get ready then.” Harry said happily before he pushed himself off the couch.

Louis grinned to himself as he could see how excited Harry was and he was happy that they could actually take a night off and not play doctor and patient.

“You look good mate. You feelin any better?” Zayn asked once Harry was out of the room.

“Yeah a lot better.” Louis said through a small smile. “I mean I’m still working on some stuff and Harry is helping me a lot. That’s why I wanted to go out, kind of take a little break.”

Zayn nodded as he glanced over at Cody who was playing on the floor and mumbling to himself. “How’s it goin with Al and Cody? I know you were kinda scared they’d see something happen.”

“Uhm yeah it’s okay.” Louis said as he scratched the back of his head and looked over to his son. “I still get a little nervous that I’ll freak out in front of them, but things are getting better.”

“Daddy!!” Cody shrieked as he realized his father was in the room.

Louis smiled down at the 2 year old before walking over and scooping him up. “Thankfully though neither of them really notice anything.” He said as he bounced Cody on his hip.

“Daddy play!” Cody said as he jumped in his father’s arms and shoved a stuffed animal into his free hand.

Louis chuckled to himself as he gave his son a raspberry on his cheek, making the 2 year old giggle and squirm in his arms. He placed Cody down and sat down with him before pulling him into his chest and tickling him. Cody burst into laughter and tried to push his daddy’s hands away but of course his father wouldn’t lighten up.

Zayn couldn’t help but laugh quietly to himself as he watched his best mate and nephew. No matter what Louis thought about himself he will always be one of the best dads anyone could ask for.

“Alright Lou are you ready to-” Harry stopped himself as he saw his husband and son laughing hysterically on the floor.

Louis let out tired laugh as he looked up and saw Harry all dressed up. “You look great.” He breathed out through a small smile.

Harry grinned back at him before looking to Zayn. “Are you taking them to your place or hanging out here?” He asked.

“I’ll take them back to the flat. I’m sure Per and Zaria would love to see the little monsters.” Zayn said as he watched Louis toss Cody in the air above him and then catch the laughing 2 year old. “Al is in her room right?”

“Yeah I told her to pack a bag.” Harry said as he nodded to himself. “Babe.” He said, wanting Louis’ attention, and when he got it he raised his eyebrows at him. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, yeah let’s go.” Louis said as he stood up and kissed his son one more time. “Lemme just say bye to Al real quick.” He said before scurrying off down the hall and to his daughter’s room.

Zayn looked over to Harry and rose his eyebrows at him. “He seems a lot better.” He said happily.

“He is.” Harry said as he grinned and nodded to himself. “I mean he still gets worked up about once a day but it’s nothing bad. It’s really just him getting anxious, that’s it though.”

“Is he still not sleeping?” Zayn asked as he shifted his weight on his feet.

Harry bit his lip as he nodded his head and looked to the floor. “He hasn’t in over two weeks.” He said quietly. “But I called my mum and she dropped off some sleeping medicine earlier. He doesn’t know so don’t mention anything. I was just gonna tell him during dinner or before we go to bed.”

“Alright Mr. Tomlinson let’s go have ourselves a night out on the town.” Louis said as he walked back into the living room and pulled his suit jacket on.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly before getting Cody’s attention and saying goodbye to him. He had already said bye to Alexis and after Louis had said a final goodbye to their son they were made their way to the elevator.

“So where’re we going?” Harry asked as they got in the car and Louis start it and pulled onto the road.

Louis smiled to himself as he kept his eyes on the road and reached for the younger lad’s hand. “Remember that restaurant we went to on our first date?”

Harry couldn’t help but let out a quiet laugh as he looked over to his husband. “Are we seriously going there?”

Louis kept the smile on his face as he nodded and gave his husband’s hand a light squeeze. “It’s been almost 8 years since we’ve been there, you know that?” He asked as he glanced over at the younger lad.

“I know.” Harry said quietly through a sheepish smile.

He couldn’t believe that in less than a month he and Louis were going to be celebrating their 8 year anniversary. It was incredible to think how fast time was flying by and everything that had happened in that time.

“So why the sudden need to go out?” Harry asked as he looked over at his husband.

Louis bit his lip and let out a quiet breath as he kept his eyes on the road. “We’ve been acting more like doctor and patient and I wanted to change that.”

Harry nodded as he looked to his lap. He didn’t mind helping Louis, not at all. He just wanted him to feel better but he could see how the older would think of them like that, it was pretty true. Whenever Louis needed something Harry wouldn’t even hesitate to get it for him or to help him, and maybe by doing everything for him he wasn’t really helping him at all.

“Well thank you for taking me out tonight. I think we both need it.” He said quietly through a small smile.

Louis grinned to himself and hummed his agreement as he drove to the restaurant. When they got there 10 minutes later Louis rushed over to Harry’s door and opened it for him before offering the younger lad his hand and leading him inside.

The pair was led to a table and Louis could see some heads turn their way but he paid them no mind as he pulled Harry’s chair out for him.

“They redecorated.” Harry noted as he looked around the dim lit restaurant.

Louis nodded as he too looked around. He couldn’t believe it’s been nearly 8 years… 8 years since their first date, since the first time he laid eyes on Harry and the first time time he talked to the younger lad. And now here they were married and with two kids.

“Liam called me today.” He said as he looked back to his husband.

“Oh yeah?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as that was quite random. “What’d he say?”

“He was just checking in.” Louis said as he shrugged to himself. “And we talked for a little bit. He said that he and Soph picked a day for the wedding.”

“Really? What did they decide?” Harry asked, excited that another one of his best mates was getting married.

“July 15th.” Louis said through a small smile. “And you know Marcus said that he and Hailey are finally getting married in January.”

“What’s it been? More than four years since he proposed?” Harry asked through a chuckle as he picked up his menu.

Louis nodded as he laughed to himself. “Yeah I don’t know why they waited so long but whatever.”

“Some people get engage for years it’s not a big deal.” Harry said as he shrugged and picked out what he wanted to eat.

“And some are only engaged for four months.” Louis said through a small smirk as he looked over his menu and to the younger lad.

Harry smiled sheepishly to himself as he blushed slightly. “Sorry I was excited to marry you.” He muttered.

A moment later a waitress came up to get their drink orders and the pair had already decided what they wanted to eat so they ordered their food as well.

Louis looked back to his husband as the waitress walked away and bit his lip. “Would you still have married me if you knew everything that was wrong with me?” He barely whispered.

“Of course.” Harry said without hesitance, almost hurt that Louis would even ask that. “And nothing is wrong with you.” He said sternly.

Louis looked to his lap and nodded as he let out a quiet breath. “H I can’t even go to the gym without freaking out.”

“You said you were okay.” Harry said as he sat up and rested his elbows on the table.

“I am but it’s annoying.” Louis muttered. “Like I was just doing bench presses and I heard it… That shouldn’t be happening, that’s not normal.” He said as he shook his head.

“And what’s normal Louis?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

“I can tell you what it’s not and it’s not-”

“Did you ever think that if you stop talking about yourself like this and stop thinking about yourself like this then you would be feeling better?” Harry interrupted him. “I mean you think about yourself like how he used to talk to you and it needs to stop.”

Louis was a bit taken back by Harry’s bluntness, he wasn’t expecting the younger lad to just come out and say that.

“Lemme guess that when you were at the gym and doing bench presses or whatever that you put too much weight on and it was hard to lift it, and that’s when you heard it?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows, and when Louis just barely nodded he let out a quiet breath. “You can’t just jump into things Lou, work up to them, take it easy.”

“I just… I wanted-” Louis shook his head as he rubbed a hand over his face. “I wanted to see where I was cause I haven’t worked out in a while so I put my max weight on.” He said quietly.

“Lou you’re a pro athlete, you of all people know you can’t start with your max weight.” Harry said, knowing that the older lad knew better than that. “When you work out just play it safe, use the lighter weights.” He said. “Were you at the stadium’s gym?”

Louis nodded as he bit his lip. “Yeah but I was the only one in there.”

“I think it’s better if you train by yourself for a little bit and then join the team.” Harry said as the waitress placed their drinks down.

“I need to go to a game.” Louis said as he picked up his water.

Harry’s eyes went wide as he heard the older lad. “Babe I don’t think you should play yet.”

“Not play.” Louis said as said as he shook his head. “Just be there for the boys.” He said quietly. “When I saw the lad’s today I knew they were worried about me but I want them to know I’m okay.”

“Were you happy they came over?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as earlier Louis didn’t seem too thrilled.

“Yeah.” Louis breathed out as he nodded to himself. “It was nice to kind of just sit and talk with them.”

“Alright then why don’t we go to tomorrows game?” Harry offered softly.

Louis nodded as he let out a quiet breath. He wanted to get some normalcy back into his life. He wanted to be able to work out with his team, go to games, help his daughter with her homework without getting anxious, and overall just be comfortable with himself again.

“Harry I’m sorry I never told you.” He barely whispered as he thought back to their conversation earlier today. “I should have told you when he came to my grad party, I should have told you when I was freaking out about Dan, I should have told you so none of this would’ve happened...”

“Lou you didn’t know this was gonna happen.” Harry said quietly as he reached for the older lad’s hand. “And I know you were scared to say anything about it, it’s okay.”

Louis bit his lip and looked to his lap as he felt Harry squeeze his hand. “Do you think he’s sorry?”

“What?” Harry asked quietly, unsure he heard Louis correctly.

“My dad… Do you think he’s sorry?” Louis asked quietly as he finally picked up his head and met his husband’s eyes.

Harry’s face fell as Louis was looking at him, almost scared for the answer. He really didn’t know and how could he? That was a heavy question and it was obvious that it was one that the older thought about a lot, but there was only one person who knew the answer.

“Babe I don’t know.” Harry said softly as he shook his head.

Louis nodded as he figured that, it was a dumb question anyway. “Right, right, I’m sorry.” He said as he waved his hand.

“If you uh don’t mind me asking…” Harry began quietly. “We started dating just three years after he left so how were you so… I dunno like happy?” He asked, but when Louis gave him a funny look he decided to simplify it. “Like you were put through a lot, how’d you get over it?”

Louis shrugged as he took a sip of his water. “I was happy he was gone.” He said simply. “No one was yelling at me or threatening me, it was nice.” Louis said quietly as he bit his lip. “And the boys helped out too I guess... I mean they knew my dad was an arse but when we were younger they only came over when I was sure he wasn’t gonna be there so they didn’t actually know what was going on.”

“Did you have other friends besides them?” Harry asked, feeling like they were back on their first date with all these ‘getting to know you’ questions.

Louis shook his head, but at the same time shrugged. “Not really… I met the lads when I was 5 and that’s when I kind of stopped trusting people. I didn’t really let anyone in.”

“Except me.” Harry said through a small smile, trying to somewhat lighten the mood.

Louis looked at his husband and couldn’t help but laugh and nod. “Except you.” He said quietly.

“Why me?” Harry asked curiously. “I mean you had to stopped a guy from beating my arse, took care of me and then asked me out through a terrible stutter.” He teased.

“Shut up.” Louis said through a blush as he tapped Harry’s foot with his own.  “I didn’t stutter.” He mumbled.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he definitely remembers his husband stuttering like an idiot. “But I mean it, why me?” He asked.

Louis shrugged as he smiled to himself. “I dunno there was something about you.” He said quietly, never thinking something so cheesy would come out of his mouth. “I mean, you just came off as different.”

Harry chuckled to himself as he nodded. Yeah he was pretty different being a wimpy 15 year old who couldn’t stick up for himself. “I can’t remember if I actually said thank you for helping me out that day.”

“You did.” Louis said through a small smile. “And believe it or not but you thanked me everyday after too.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the older lad. “How?” He asked confused.

Louis grinned sheepishly to himself as he ducked his head. “You thanked me by saying you would go out with me, and then becoming my boyfriend, and then having Alexis, and after that saying you’d marry me, and then now. Being willing to marry me, have a family with me, and just putting up with me. To me it’s all one big thank you.”

“You’re such a sap.” Harry said through a smile as he blushed.

“Only for you.” Louis said as he looked at the younger lad softly.

*~*

“Papa I’m too tired.” Alexis grumbled as her father was trying to get her pajamas on.

“That’s why we’re going to bed love.” Harry said through a quiet chuckle.

“Where you and daddy go?” She asked, far too tired to make complete sentences as her papa carried her to bed.

“Remember we told you that we were going to dinner, and now we’re back home.”  Harry said as he tucked the 5 year old in bed. “I love you sweetheart. Daddy and I will see you in the morning.” He said before kissing his daughter’s head.

“Night night.” Alexis barely mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Harry smiled down at her before very slowly and quietly making his way out of her room and silently shutting the door behind him. He made his way into the kitchen and got a bottle of pills and water bottle before heading to his own bedroom.

“Hey she get put down okay?” Louis asked as he pulled off his dress pants.

“Yeah, was Cody good?” Harry asked as he took off his suit jacket and threw the pills and water bottle on the bed.

“He passed out while I was changing him so yeah.” Louis said through a chuckle as he dressed down to his briefs and white t-shirt before climbing in bed. “What’s this?” He asked as he picked up the bottle of pills.

“It’s uhm, sleeping medicine.” Harry said quietly as he unbuttoned his shirt.

He hadn’t told Louis over dinner as they were having a great time, he didn’t want to ruin it with telling the older lad he got him medicine.

“Do you think I need this.” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“I just- I thought it could help.” Harry said as he continued to undress. “You know, you haven’t been sleeping, well since- well since it happened and I thought, that maybe-”

“Babe it’s fine.” Louis said as he shook his head. “Um thank you, really.”

Harry looked up at his husband surprised but smiled to himself as he saw the older lad reading the bottle. He was sure Louis was going to be upset about it but when he unscrewed the top and took one of the pills Harry was happy that his husband was going to try this.

“I don’t think I told you that I love you today.” Louis said as Harry climbed into bed next to him and he immediately moved to be closer to him.

Harry laughed to himself as Louis hovered over him and shook his head as the older had said it at least seven times during dinner. “Maybe you did, I can’t remember.” He said teasingly.

Louis smiled to himself as he ducked his head and connected their lips sweetly. “I love you.” He mumbled against his husband through a small grin.

“I love you too.” Harry chuckled against Louis’ lips as he brought his hand up to the older lad’s hair.

Louis slowly pulled away and ran his fingers through Harry’s curls. “Do you think when I’m better we can keep trying?” He asked quietly.

“Try for a baby?” Harry asked, wanting to clarify.

Louis bit his lip and nodded as he laid down on his husband’s chest and rested his chin on him so he could look up at the younger lad.

“Of course we can love, it just depends on how you feel.” Harry said softly as he rubbed Louis’ back. “We both need to make sure you’re really okay, cause could you imagine me pregnant and cranky and then you being… Ya know?” He said in a joking tone, making the older lad laugh.

“We’d be a right mess.” Louis said against his husband’s chest. “And I’m sorry by the way.” He said quietly.

Harry stopped his quiet laughter as he looked down at the older lad and furrowed his eyebrows. “Sorry for what?”

“For freaking out and having to put a hold on trying to have a baby.” Louis said as he bit his lip.

“Don’t be sorry love.” Harry said softly as he wrapped both arms around his husband and ducked his head to kiss his hair. “We have plenty of time to have a couple more Tomlinsons.”

“A couple?” Louis asked as he picked his head up and smiled at the younger lad. “How many are we talkin about?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

Harry shrugged as he grinned down at Louis and ran his hand down his back. “At least enough to fill a mansion.” He said jokingly.

“Alright this turned into wanting kids to me buying you a mansion. I see what you’re doing here.” Louis said teasingly. “Well Harry Tomlinson I will buy you that mansion, I will give you those kids, I’ll even take these awful sleeping pills that taste like dry oatmeal, just for you.”

“You’re too good to me.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he gripped the back of Louis’ head and brought him down for a kiss. “So tell me how well is that sleeping pill working?” He asked as Louis pulled away slightly, only to move his lips to his jaw.

“Not really feelin it right now, why?” Louis mumbled against the younger lad’s neck.

“I think you know why cause you’re trying to take off my shirt.” Harry said through a small smirk as he felt Louis’ hands run up and down his sides.

Louis laughed against the younger lad before he let him go, pulled off Harry’s shirt and reconnected their lips. “Thanks for getting the silent hint.” He hummed against him.

Harry smiled to himself and placed a firm hand on the older lad’s lower back while the other combed through his hair. He let Louis deepen the kiss and he could feel his husband gripping his sides to keep him in place.

It felt like forever since the last time they’ve done anything like this but really it was only a little over two weeks ago. Tonight was exactly what they needed. It was carefree, fun, just everything they haven’t been lately, and if they kept it like this there was no way Louis couldn’t get back to where he was before all of this happened.

*~*

Harry had a secure arm around Louis’ waist as they walked down the side of the football pitch. “If you want to leave at any time we can.” He said quietly.

Louis nodded and let out a deep breath as looked around the pitch. He had almost forgot how overwhelming it can get with thousands of people screaming in the stands and cameras all around you.

“I just don’t want to talk to the media, that’s it.” He said as his eyes landed on his teammates warming up on the side of the pitch.

“Yeah to be honest I don’t really want to talk to them either.” Harry breathed out. “Did you tell the boys you were coming?”

“No I wanted to surprise them.” Louis said as he and Harry walked down the side of the pitch to get to the team.

“Aw you’re so cute.” Harry teased.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly as he playfully pushed Harry’s arm off of him. “Who said you could touch me?”

“You did, last night.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he wrapped both his arms around the older lad, making him stop walking so he could tuck his head into his neck and kiss him.

“Harry!” Louis squealed as he felt the younger lad grab and kiss him. “What’re you doing?! Not here!” He said through a loud laugh.

Harry laughed to himself as he spun Louis around so the older lad was facing him. “C’mon that ever stop us before?” He asked before connecting their lips quickly.

“Get away from me you’re the worst.” Louis grumbled in fake annoyance.

Harry hummed to himself and kissed his husband one more time before letting him go and grabbing his hand so they could continue walking. “Love you.” He said.

“Yeah, yeah you’re okay too I guess.” Louis said through a small smile.

“Tommo!!”

Louis snapped his head up and it wasn’t even a second later he saw his entire team running at him. “Oh God.” He said just before Joey attacked him in a hug, followed by Marcus and Austin, and more of his teammates were making their way towards him as well.

“Alright, alright, don’t kill him.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he had some of them back up, not wanting Louis to get too overwhelmed.

“Holy shit the beards gone! You look great mate!” Joey said happily as he clapped his best mate on the back. He couldn’t believe that he had saw him just yesterday and today he looks so much better.

“Yeah thanks. H and I went out last night so I decided to not look homeless.” Louis said through a light laugh as he winked over at his husband.

“I dunno mate I kinda liked it.” Marcus said as he smiled at the younger lad. “No kids today?” He asked.

Louis shook his head as he shifted his weight on his feet. “Um no they’re at Harry’s mum’s house. Just spendin the day with nana.” He said, as he felt Harry’s hand on his lower back, trying to make him stay still.

“Too bad I miss those little munchkins.” Joey said sadly.

“They’ll be around mate, don’t worry about it.” Louis said, offering the older lad a small smile. “Maybe later this month you, Marcus and Austin can come over or something. You’re still seeing Carly aren’t you?” He asked, and when Joey nodded happily he continued. “Great so bring her, Marcus can bring his fiancé and Austin can bring his family. We’ll have a right party.”

“That sounds awesome Lou.” Austin said through a smile. “Our kids can finally meet.”

“How old is your son?” Harry asked, knowing that the older lad told him once but he just couldn’t remember.

“He’s 2, same age as Cody.” Austin said happily. “And you know we have a second on the way.”

“What?!” Harry said suddenly excited. “You were over yesterday and didn’t tell me! What the hell?!” He asked before pulling the older lad into his chest and congratulating him.

“Yeah Allison is about two months along.” Austin said through a sheepish grin as Harry released him. “I told Louis, I was sure he would tell you.”

Harry looked over to Louis and lightly punched him in the arm. “When did you tell him?” He asked Austin.

“Uhm I dunno maybe two or so weeks ago.” Austin said, trying his best to remember.

Louis bit his lip as he did remember. He pulled on Harry’s arm and stood on his toes to whisper in his ear. “He told me the same day you know what happened.”

Harry’s mouth made and ‘o’ as he understood what Louis meant. Austin must have called or texted him before Louis had his episode or whatever you call it. “That’s great though mate, congrats.” He said through a small smile as he pulled Louis into his side.

“‘Thank you.” Austin said sheepishly. “But we’ll take you up on that offer to come over, sounds like a lot of fun.”

“Austin, J, c’mon games startin soon.” Marcus said, wanting Joey and Austin’s attention so they could head out on the pitch.

“Alright, coming.” Joey said to him before turning back to the pair. “It’s not the same without you Lou, get your arse back, I mean it.” He said seriously.

“Hopefully soon mate, now go out there and win for me yeah?” Louis asked through a smile.

“You got it captain.” Joey said as he winked at his best mate and jogged after the team.

Louis couldn’t help but grin widely to himself as he watched his team set up on the pitch. “Think I’m almost ready to come back?” He asked as he turned to Harry.

“I dunno love.” Harry said as he wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist. “I’d say start going to the gym regularly again and when you feel ready join the team.”

Louis nodded to himself as he heard the whistle go off and signal the beginning of the game. He really did miss football. When he was younger it was one of his escapes, something he could do to just relieve stress and it still is today, but now it’s more for the fun aspect of it

He and Harry watched as they ran up and down the pitch and of course Louis was running with them on the sidelines, screaming what to do. He may have gotten in the way of his coach a couple times but he couldn't help it, he was too excited.

When the media got wind of him being there of course they were quick to come up to him but Harry was even quicker to have get in the middle of them and Louis. He had pushed Louis behind him, and had everyone with a camera back off. That only made more questions shoot from the paps mouths as they hadn’t heard anything from the footie player in a while and no one knew what was going on with him.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked worriedly as he felt Louis grip the back of his shirt.

Louis nodded as he tried to concentrate on his breathing and keep his eyes on the ground and not the flashing lights.

Harry looked around quickly for a security guard and once he saw one he flagged him down. Thankfully enough two security guards had moved the media away from them and had them focus on the game and not on Louis.

Harry turned around and gripped Louis’ shoulders to steady him as he was trying to calm himself down. “C’mon let’s sit.” He said before securing an arm around him and leading him to a folding chair on the side of the pitch. “You alright? You want water or something?” He asked as he rubbed Louis’ back.

Louis nodded as he leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees and had his hands in his hair. “Please.” He breathed out.

“I’ll be right back okay? Just take some deep breaths.” Harry said quickly before jogging to get a water bottle.

Louis nodded again even though Harry wasn’t there and let out deep breath. He gripped and released his hair over and over again, trying to calm his heart rate. It used to be easy. To ignore the questions and the flashing lights but now with the questions they were asking it wasn’t. They wanted to know where he was, what he was doing and the one Louis hated the most was what is wrong with him. Because something was wrong with him and he knew it, but things were getting better, and if he was getting better then less things would be wrong with him.

“Here. Babe c’mon look at me.” Harry rushed out as he knelt in front of Louis and offered him a water bottle.

Louis picked his head up but he couldn’t stop his knee from bouncing as he took the bottle from Harry. “Thank you.” He said quietly before unscrewing the cap and taking a big gulp.

Harry rubbed Louis’ back as he watched him nearly drink the entire bottle. “That could’ve been a lot worse babe, you did good.” He said softly.

Louis let out a deep breath as he finished the bottle of water and nodded as he put it on the ground. “It’s getting better, I didn’t hear anything.  I just- I didn’t like their questions.”

Harry was grateful that his husband didn’t hear what Louis calls “the voice” because that was what usually drove the older lad off the edge and since he didn’t hear it than that meant things really were getting better.

“That’s great Lou.” He said through a small smile. “And I know they’re a bunch of arses, don’t listen to the shit they say, nothing is wrong with you.” He said quietly.

And for the first time Louis grinned and nodded to himself. “I know.” He said.

And he really did. Nothing was wrong with him, he was going to be okay. Sure he was going through something but he was going to push past it. For the first time in Louis doesn’t even know how long he felt like himself.

The pair continued to watch the game from the sidelines and of course Louis was on his feet within minutes of calming down. He was screaming and cheering for his team and couldn’t fight the smile as he watched them score. He couldn’t wait to get back out there with them and do what he does best.

When the game had finished both Louis and Harry’s throats were on fire and they were exhausted from running around. They congratulated the team on their win before walking out of the stadium hand in hand

“What do you say to me taking you and the kids out tonight?” Louis asked as they got to their car.

“Babe we went out last night.” Harry said through a quiet laugh.

“But Harreh.” Louis whined as he started the car. “C’mon we’re celebrating.”

“Celebrating what?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Me starting to return to sanity.” Louis said jokingly.

Harry rolled his eyes as he reached his hand over and placed it on Louis’ thigh. “You weren’t insane in the first place Lou.”

“Well I dunno I just wanna spend a nice night out with you guys.” Louis said as he shrugged to himself.

“How about I make us dinner and we watch movies or play games or something?” Harry offered. “That way we have more you and I time later.” He said as he sent a wink over to the older lad.

Louis pretended to think about it for a second before letting out a deep breath. “I guess that works too.” But of course he couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner!! We had a musical production going on at my school and I was in charge of it so I've only be home to sleep :(( I'll have A LOT more time now that it's done. Thoughts on the chapter?? Leave comments, thanks!!! Say hi to me on tumblr!! lhstylinson9193 And if you have prompts for me to write after I'm done with this fic please share, we can talk on tumblr or here!! I love reading your guys' ideas!


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

Cody was waiting patiently as he watched his daddy shuffle the cards. He let out a quiet breath and could see his father give him a sympathetic smile as they’ve been doing this for almost an hour.

 _Okay buddy let’s try again. Remember to try and say it and if you can’t say it, sign it._ Louis signed before picking up the stack of cards and showing his son the first one.

“Eat.” Cody said as he easily recognized the word on the card.

Louis nodded and smiled at his son, more than happy that he was learning small words at such a young age. His therapy really was working but of course they had to put in some practice.

“Daddy.” Cody whined as his father was taking too long to go to the next card.

 _Sorry._ Louis signed quickly before moving on.

“Li!” Cody said excitedly as he saw a picture of his uncle on the card.

Louis tapped Cody’s leg to get his attention and pointed to his mouth for him to pay attention. “Liam.” He said slowly, trying to get the 2 year old to say his full name.

“Li-um.” Cody said just as slowly and when his father smiled at him he knew he did it right.

 _Can you say uncle?_ Louis asked, knowing Cody has been struggle with that particular word.

Cody let out a quiet breath and shook his head as he looked to his lap.

 _Okay that’s fine. Maybe we can try to learn that one later._ Louis signed as he offered his son a small smile. He moved onto the next card and showed it to Cody but it was obvious that he wasn’t interested in this at all. _Want to do something more fun?_

“Peas.” Cody almost begged.

 _Go get all the blankets and pillows from your room._ Louis signed as he got an idea.

Cody looked at his father quizzically before he watched him run down the hall and into his bedroom. So Cody giggle to himself before following him down the hall but going across the hall from his daddies room and into his own bedroom. He pulled himself over his crib railing and began throwing every single blanket and pillow he had in there.

“Daddy!! Help!” Cody yelled as he realized that he couldn’t get out of his crib now that pillows and blankets were all over the floor and he might hurt himself.

Louis came rushing into his son’s bedroom and couldn’t help but laugh at him as he saw the 2 year old with one leg over his crib railing and holding onto the sides for dear life. He walked over to Cody and carefully picked him up and put him down.

 _Bring your blankets and pillows to the living room! Quick, it’s important!!_ Louis signed excitedly before running out of the 2 year old’s room.

Cody laughed and picked up all the blankets and pillows he could carry before running down the hall and following his father. “Daddy here!” He said as he ran into the living room and saw a massive pile of blankets, pillows and cushions.

He dropped the items he had in his hands before looking around for his daddy, but he couldn’t find him.

Louis couldn’t help but smile to himself as he jumped out from under the mountain of blankets and pillows, scaring Cody only a second before the 2 year old started laughing like mad. He pulled his son into his chest and into the mountain of blankets and pillows, only making Cody laugh harder.

“Daddy no!!” Cody yelped as his father began tickling him.

Louis laughed to himself but stopped anyway as he saw his breathless son laying in his arms. _Buddy how about we make a fort?_ He asked with raised eyebrows.

 _What’s that?_ Cody asked with furrowed eyebrows but when his daddy looked at him expectantly he rolled his eyes. “What that?” He asked again, knowing his father wanted him to say it.

 _Like a house made out of blankets and pillows and cushions._ Louis signed happily.

 _Let’s make one!_ Cody signed excitedly as he squirmed out of his daddy’s arms and began picking up blankets.

Louis smiled as he watched his son began to frantically move everything they had on the floor even though he had no idea where to put them or what to do with them. He pulled Cody back into his chest to stop him but instead of tickling him this time he began to explain what they needed to do. Cody was eager to listen and when his father finally let him go the pair set work into building the walls of their fort.

*~*

“So my teacher told us that we have a spelling test next class and I need daddy’s help. But I don’t mind having a spelling test because I want to know how many things I know and I think it’ll be fun.” Alexis said happily as she and her papa rode the elevator up to the loft. “Papa are you listening to me?” She huffed as she pulled on her father’s hand.

“Hm? Oh, yeah of course sweetheart.” Harry said as he looked down at the 5 year old. “I’m happy you’re liking first grade so much love, that’s great.” He said, offering her a small smile.

“Papa I was talking about my spelling test, not first grade.” Alexis said slightly annoyed as she realized her father wasn’t listening to her.

“Right, right, sorry love.” Harry said as he rubbed a tired hand over his face. “Papa is just a little sleepy, that’s all.”

“Why are you sleepy?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows as the elevator doors opened.

Harry bit his lip as he adjusted his work bag on his shoulder and took a step into the hallway. “Daddy and I were up a bit late last night.” He settled on.

“Whoa!!” Alexis said excitedly as she walked into the living room. “Papa come look!!”

Harry set his satchel down on the dining room table before following his daughter’s calls and walking out to the living room. But of course as soon as he got there his jaw dropped when he saw the biggest pillow and blanket fort he had ever seen in his life.

“Um Lou?” He asked as he took a cautious step towards the entrance of the fort.

“If one wants to come in one must answer a riddle!” Louis said as he popped his head out of the fort but as soon as he finished saying it he retreated back inside.

Harry raised his eyebrows and couldn’t help but laugh to himself and glance over at his daughter who was laughing as well. “Alright give me your best riddle then.” He said, playing along.

Louis popped his head out of the entrance of the tent as he came up with one, but he knew Harry would get it right away. “What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees, up, up it goes, and yet never grows.” He asked with a sly smile.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he couldn’t believe how much of a dork his 25 year old husband was. “A mountain.” He breathed out as he’s seen The Hobbit at least 50 times with Louis.

“Papa how did you know that?!” Alexis asked amazed as she looked between her daddies.

“I’m just really smart.” Harry said through a small smile as he knelt down to crawl into the fort.

“Yeah that’s it.” Louis muttered as he moved aside to let Harry in. He saw that Alexis was about to follow him but he quickly stopped the 5 year old. “If one wants to come in one must spell a word!”

Alexis let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at her daddy. “Fine.” She breathed out.

“Spell the word supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.” Louis said challengingly.

“Daddy I’m not Marry Poppins!!” Alexis said frustratedly.

“Fine, fine!” Louis said dramatically as he could hear Harry laughing behind him. “I know this one is on your spelling list so there’s no reason you can’t spell it.” He said with a small smile. “Spell the word trap.”

Alexis let out a deep breath as her father was looking at her expectantly. She spelt it out easily enough though and when her father heard that she had he grew a wide smile on his face.

“You may now enter my domain!!” Louis said as he pushed the blanket door back and allowed Alexis to crawl in.

Alexis giggled to herself as she crawled into the fort but once she was inside her jaw dropped. “Daddy how did you make this?”

The floor was covered in pillows and even more blankets as flashlights were on the walls of the fort, giving the ceiling of it some light and Louis had set up his laptop so he and Cody could watch videos. Alexis saw her papa and brother laying on the floor and laughing about something and she couldn’t believe that her daddy had actually made this.

“I didn’t make it love, Cody did.” Louis said like it was obvious as he crawled over to his son and scooped him into his chest.

“Sure daddy, of course he did it all by himself.” Alexis teased as she crawled next to her papa to see what he was watching on the screen. “Uhm daddy why are and Cody watching ninja videos?” She asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“My boy and I needed to learn how to protect our fort.” Louis said as he adjusted Cody in his lap.

“Hello?” Someone called into the loft.

“Like right now.” Louis said as he perked his head up at Liam’s voice. Of course he had expected the younger lad but there was no problem with pretending that he was an intruder.

“Louis? Haz you home?” Liam asked with furrowed eyebrows as he walked into the living room. “What the hell is-”

“If one wants to come in one must answer a riddle!” Louis called out as he and Cody prepared themselves to fight the intruder.

“What? Lou?” Liam asked with furrowed eyebrows as he tried to peek inside the fort.

“Stop right there!” Louis yelled and signed as he saw Liam trying to come in, making his son laugh.

“But Lou we need to go, I’m kind of on a tight sched-”

“Sir if you keep trying to come in we’ll have to attack!” Louis warned as he signed to Cody to get ready.

“Louis seriously can you come out of there so we can-”

“Now!” Louis yelled and signed before following his son out of the fort and tackling Liam to the ground.

Harry and Alexis burst into laughter as they watched Louis and Cody put their newly found ninja skills to use as they attacked Laim.

Liam was shocked at the father son pair as he was thrown to the ground and was now being sat on by his nephew. _Good to see you too buddy._ He signed as he tried to regain the air that was knocked out of him.

“State your name and business!” Louis said as he pointed a finger in the younger lad’s face.

“Seriously Lou-”

Louis raised his hand, fake threatening to hit his best mate if he didn’t answer the question.

“Okay, okay!” Liam said as he put his hands up in defeat. “Liam James Payne, I’m here to go to the gym with you.” He rushed out.

Louis narrowed his eyes at Liam to see if he was lying and of course he knew that he wasn’t but it was still fun to pretend. _Okay Cody, he’s good._ He signed to his son before picking the 2 year old off his best mate.

“Lou c’mon, leave him alone.” Harry said through a chuckle as he crawled out of the fort with Alexis following him.

 _Good job buddy._ Louis signed before offering his son a high five, which he grately accepted.

“So now that we’re done beating up uncle Liam can we go to the gym?” Liam asked with raised eyebrows.

“I guess.” Louis huffed as he placed Cody down. “Lemme just get changed and grab my bag.” He said before shuffling down the hall and to his room.

As Louis walked out of the room Liam turned to look at Harry and couldn’t help but smile to himself. “Well this is quite the improvement.” He said.

“Trust me mate you have no idea.” Harry said through a soft smile. “He’s been doing so good and he’s getting more comfortable with himself again, it’s great.”

“How long has it been since his freak out? Like three months?” Liam asked as he picked up his nephew who wouldn’t stop pulling on his leg.

Harry nodded as he picked up Alexis’ backpack that she had dropped when they came home. “Yeah about three and a half months.” He said quietly. “I mean we knew this wouldn’t just go away and he still has moments, but they’re not nearly as bad as they were before.”

“Do you know why he wanted me to go to the gym with him?” Liam asked with furrowed eyebrows. “I mean you know I don’t mind of course but I was just wondering.”

“Well he’s been training by himself at the stadium’s gym for the past month and I think he wants to start transitioning into working out with more people so he wanted you to go along with him as kind of a test for himself.” Harry explained as he moved around the loft and picked up some clutter.

Liam nodded as he shifted Cody on his hip and followed his best mate around. “Good for him.” He said quietly through a small smile.

“Li-um!” Cody said as he bounced in his uncle’s arms, trying to get his attention.

Liam looked at his nephew shocked for a second before smiling widely at him. _When did you learn that big guy?_ He asked.

 _Daddy teach me._ Cody signed happily. _Are you here to play?_ He asked now that he had the older man’s full attention.

 _No I’m going somewhere with daddy. Maybe I can come back and play later this week though._ Liam offered through a small grin.

Cody nodded with his own smile plastered on his face as he hugged his uncle and kissed him quickly before squirming out of his arms.

“I swear that kid gets more and more cute everytime I see him.” Liam said as he laughed quietly to himself.

“Alright Payno, you ready?” Louis asked as he came back into the room wearing a tank top and workout shorts with his bag slung over his shoulder.

“Yeah, let’s head out.” Liam said as he picked up his workout bag. “Al come say bye to me!”

A second later Alexis came running into the kitchen and attacked her uncle in a big hug.

Harry laughed to himself as he turned to Louis and offered him a small smile. “Here take this before you go.” He said, offering his husband a pill and a bottle of water.

“Thanks.” Louis said quietly as he took both and swallowed the pill. “Alright I love you and I’ll be home before dinner. And don’t knock down my fort.” He said seriously before pecking the younger lad’s lips.

“I would never.” Harry said in mock seriousness as he watched Louis walk to the elevator with Liam.

Louis hummed to himself and sent a wink to the younger lad before stepping onto the elevator with Liam.

“What was the uh, what was the pill Harry gave you?” Liam asked once the doors were closed.

“M’not quite sure what it’s called but it’s some herb that helps with anxiety I think.” Louis said as he scratched the neck of his head. “It’s organic I guess and he thought it would help.”

“Valerian root.” Liam said as he nodded to himself. “I’m guessing he has you taking it with some sleeping medication too?” He asked.

Louis looked up at his best mate with furrowed eyebrows. “Yeah how did you- Agh fuck you for being a doctor.” He said through a quiet laugh as he shifted his weight on his feet.

Liam couldn’t help but smile proudly to himself as he looked back at the older lad. “And is it working?” He asked as the doors opened and they began to walk through the lobby.

“I’d say so.” Louis said as he nodded to himself and followed Liam to his car quickly, wanting to get out of the November cold. “And H told me because it's organic I can go off it whenever I want and I won’t have like withdrawal symptoms or anything.” He said as he climbed into the younger lad’s car.

“Yeah that’s true, the organic stuff isn’t nearly as strong as the things we prescribe so you’ll be fine.” Liam said as he nodded to himself and turned the car on. “So do you just take it when you go to the gym and before bed or what?” He asked as he pulled onto the road.

Louis nodded as he shoved his workout bag down by his feet. “Yeah that’s it. I mean sometimes I take them whenever I feel worked up in general and they help a lot.”

“That’s good mate.” Liam said as he glanced over at his best mate and offered him a small smile. “You seem like you’re doing fantastic, like really, really great.”

Louis smiled to himself as he ducked his head sheepishly. “I am.” He said quietly. “I still have my not so good days, but I definitely feel better than I have in the past couple months.”

“You still seeing that doctor guy?” Liam asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

“Every Thursday.” Louis said as he nodded to himself. “But Harry said that I’m doing so well that maybe in a couple weeks I won’t need to go anymore.”

“And what’d your doctor say?” Liam asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“He agreed, but of course he’s like you can call or come back in anytime. I dunno, I’ll see how I feel when I actually stop going.” Louis said through a shrug.

Liam nodded, happy that his best mate was getting back to his old self, no better than his old self if possible.

The pair made their way to the stadium and when they pulled up to it 15 minutes later they rushed inside to get away from the cold and began heading to the gym.

As they walked into the room Liam’s jaw dropped as he had never seen something so amazing. “T-this is where you work out..? Lou what the hell?! This is awesome!!” He said excitedly as he saw every single piece of exercise equipment ever created, and the best quality at that.

“Mate we’re pro players, we need the best.” Louis said through a chuckle as he clapped the younger lad on the back and dropped his workout bag.

“Shit Lou, this is awesome.” Liam said in awe as he looked around the room and let his bag drop from his shoulder.

Louis smiled to himself as he started stretching. “Yeah it’s nice.” He said happily. “So I was gonna do my three mile run to kinda loosen up, then I go into deadlifts, bench presses, and squat pyramids.”

Liam nodded as he sat down with the older lad and began stretching himself. “Well I saw the punching bag and all that boxing stuff over there so maybe I’ll run with you and then just put on some boxing gloves.” He said.

“No one uses the boxing stuff besides Joey, he’s the only one who actually knows what they’re doing.” Louis said as he looked over in the corner with the punching bag.

“Maybe you’d like it.” Liam said as he continued to stretch. “It’s awesome for just getting your rage out ya know?”

“You angry mate? Got a lot of rage built up in ya?” Louis teased as he pulled his left foot to his right thigh and stretched forward.

Liam rolled his eyes as he stretched his arms out. “No I’m talking about you, you idiot.” He said through a quiet laugh. “I’m just saying that maybe it could help you out even more. I’ll teach you some stuff if you want.”

Louis pursed his lips as he thought about it for a second and shrugged. “Yeah, alright. How about when I’m done with all my stuff I’ll join you?”

Liam nodded as he offered his best mate a small smile and finished stretching. Once Louis was done as well the older lad got up and pulled his ipod out before plugging it into what looked like a huge grey box and music started blasting through the overhead speakers.  Liam jumped at the sudden music that was way more intense than he thought Louis would ever listen to but he had to admit that it was great for working out to.

The pair walked over to the treadmills that lined one of the walls and Louis hopped on one with Liam getting on the one next to him. Liam watched as Louis turned on his treadmill and how he kept making the machine go faster and faster. Now he knew his best mate was fast but if Liam had attempted going the same speed as the older lad he knew that he would fly off the treadmill, so he stuck to a much slower rating.

They ran side by side but of course Louis was done with his three miles in 14 minutes and Liam was just a little past his two mile mark. He did have to remind himself that his best mate was a professional football player though and a fast one at that so that thought made him feel a little bit better when Louis hopped off his treadmill.

Louis continued with his usual routine, each workout making him feel like he was sweating buckets and his muscles ache. But that’s exactly what he needed. He needed to push himself, he needed to feel the burn in his legs and arms, to feel prepared enough to join his team back on the pitch.

When Liam was done with his own three miles he got off the treadmill and beelined it for the boxing corner. He wrapped his hands and put gloves on before taking his first of many jabs at the punching bag.

“How you doin mate?” Liam asked over the music as he could see Louis’ pained face everytime he did a deadlift.

Louis let out a deep breath as he gripped the bar and made sure he was in the proper stance before pushing up with his legs and bringing the bar up to his waist. He let out a breath as he stood with the bar with his max weight and dropped it before turning to look at his best mate.

“Good, just five more.” Louis said as he pulled off his tank top and wiped his soaking wet forehead with it. “When I’m done I’ll join you, just gimme a sec.” He breathed out tiredly.

Liam nodded and went back to the punching bag as Louis paced in front of the bar, trying to get himself to finish his workout. He let out a few more deep breaths as he tried to keep his head on straight and ignore the burning in his legs as he stood in front of the bar. He was able to push through the pain and finish out his final five deadlifts before getting his water bottle and chugging a good amount of it.

“Alright mate, what’re you doin over here?” Louis asked breathlessly as he walked up to Liam.

The pair were breathless and dripping sweat but that didn’t stop Liam from showing Louis what he was doing. He put boxing gloves on the older lad and showed him a few maneuvers before getting behind the punching bag and having Louis practice.

As Liam placed himself behind the bag Louis wiped his forehead with his tank top that he was now using as a towel. Once he was done he threw it off to the side and jumped in place for a second before bringing up his arms and doing what Liam told him.

“There you go mate, put some power behind it.” Liam said as Louis took a few jabs.

Louis nodded as he let out a few deep breaths and swung his arm again, this time trying to putting some more energy behind it.

“C’mon Lou, get mad.” Liam said as he knew that Louis could do better. “Don’t make me say it, you know what I want you to do.”

Louis nodded as he could feel himself get worked up, but it wasn’t in the way that he was used to for the three months, no this was different. He didn’t feel like he was going crazy or that voices were swarming his head, he was just mad, furious even.

“Fucking asshole.” He muttered to himself as he punched the bag again.

“There we go Lou, keep it comin.” Liam said as he could already feel Louis’ punches getting harder. He wanted Louis to get this out, to make him release all of this rage that he’s been holding onto for years.

“Made me scared to be in my own fucking house.” Louis said angrily as he hit the bag over and over again.

Liam nodded at him and Louis only continued to punch the bag harder and harder until his breathing was ragged and his arms felt numb. With every hit Louis said something that was bothering him, something that he’s been holding back or has wanted to say about his father but hadn’t. Liam was almost having a hard time keeping the bag in place with how hard Louis was hitting it, but when the older lad stopped and let his legs give out from under him, making him sit on the ground against the wall, Liam looked at his best mate worriedly.

“Lou! Mate you alright?” Liam asked as he knelt down in front of him.

Louis was breathing heavily as he looked to the ground but nodded anyway. “Fuck him.” He barely whispered.

Liam let out a relieved breath that the older lad was okay and he carefully began taking the boxing gloves off him. “Mate that was awesome.” He said through a small smile. “How do you feel?”

Louis leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing. “Good.” He said quietly. “Shit that felt awesome.”

“Yeah I was afraid you were gonna break the bag.” Liam said through a tired laugh as he finished taking the gloves off the older lad and placed them on the floor.

Louis barely smiled to himself as he couldn’t get over how great that felt. “Definitely adding that to my workout routine.”

“I thought you’d like it.” Liam said through his own grin. “C’mon mate let’s get goin, we did good today.”

Louis nodded as he took the hand Liam offered him and stood up before picking up his tank top, water bottle and workout bag.

The pair very slowly made their way out of the stadium and when they got outside they both let out a breath of relief as the cool air felt incredible on their sweaty skin. They had both opted to keep their shirt off as they walked outside and it may have been one of the best decisions they made all day.

“God are you dripping sweat too? I feel like I’m dying.” Louis said as he climbed into the car.

Liam nodded as he looked down at his chest and it was drenched, and he already knew he had sweat dripping from his chin. “Maybe I should work out with you more often. I can’t remember the last time I sweat this much.”

“Welcome to the life of a pro player.” Louis said through a tired laugh as Liam pulled onto the road.

Liam smiled to himself as he couldn’t actually imagine doing this every single day, it must be exhausting, but then again Louis was probably used to it.

The pair made the drive back to Louis’ building in comfortable silence, both of them being too tired to really keep up with a conversation. When he did pull up to the building Louis had thanked his best mate for joining him before hopping out of the car and making his way inside.

He waved hello to Mrs. Jacobs at the front desk and she happily returned it as he made his way to the elevator. He pushed the button and the elevator came quickly enough, and it was only a minute later he found himself standing in his loft’s hallway.

Louis kicked off his workout shoes and placed his bag down before shuffling down the hall. He walked towards the kitchen and of course his husband was standing at the stove and humming as he fixed dinner.

Louis smiled to himself as he walked behind the younger lad and wrapped his arms around his waist before kissing his neck.

Harry turned around as he felt someone’s lips on his neck and couldn’t help but grin down at his husband before kissing him quickly. “Agh you taste like sweat.” He said as he pulled away.

“Sorry.” Louis said through a quiet laugh as he looked down and realized he was still drenched in sweat. “Liam got me boxing, I’m a little more soaked than normal.”

Harry hummed to himself as he looked down Louis’ front and wrapped his arms around the older lad’s neck. “How was it? Anything happen today?” He asked.

“It was actually really good.” Louis said happily as he moved his hands to Harry’s hips. “And you know I was thinking that um… Well you know you think I’m better, and Liam thought I was doing great, and I think that I’m where I want to be um and uh-”

“Babe c’mon, spit it out.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he heard his husband stumbling over his words.

Louis nodded as he knew that always rambled when he was nervous. “I was thinking and hoping that maybe we could start talking about trying for a baby again.” He said quietly.

Harry looked down at the older lad with raised eyebrows and bit his lip as he slowly nodded at him. “Um okay…”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he dropped his hands from Harry’s hips. This was not the reaction he was expecting at all. “You don’t think I’m ready do you?” He asked with a touch of hurt in his voice.

“No, no! It’s not that at all!” Harry rushed out as he shook his head. “It’s just…” He trailed off quietly as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Lou I’m nervous.”

“Nervous for what?” Louis asked confused since Harry wasn’t worried about him being ready or not.

Harry shifted his gaze the ground and bit his lip as this was something he’s been worrying over since he and Louis even started trying to have a baby. “What if it doesn’t work?” He asked quietly. “What if we try over and over again and nothing happens like last time?”

Louis nodded slowly as he understood where Harry was coming from. They had tried for about five months before he had his freak out, and every test Harry took came out negative. He knew how heartbreaking and exhausting it was for the younger lad but there was one thing that always kept his hope up.

“But babe just think about how amazing it will be when the test is positive.” He said softly.

“I know.” Harry breathed out as he nodded to himself. “I guess I’m also worried that at some point when you say that it won’t mean anything.” He said quietly. “We would’ve tried for so long and it’ll just be easier to give up than to build all this false hope.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to try?” Louis asked quietly.

“No, no I’m just…” Harry began as he shook his head “I’m scared Lou.”

Louis let out a quiet breath as he nodded and rubbed the younger lad’s arm. “I know love. I mean I was terrified when when we started the whole de-crazify process with me, but I made it through. And I don’t think you should keep being negative about this.”

“You weren’t and aren’t crazy.” Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.” Louis muttered through a small smile as he looked up at his husband. “But I mean it, stop saying all these bad things that might happen. We won’t know unless we try.”

“I know, you’re right.” Harry said as he nodded to himself and turned to the stove as he heard the water boiling over the edge. “But yeah, I agree with you. I think we should start trying again.” He said as he sent a small smile to the older lad.

Louis was nearly jumping for joy as he wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed him all over his face. “I love you, I love you, I love you!” He said before finally connecting their lips.

“Love you too.” Harry mumbled against the older lad as he smiled to himself. “Now get away from me and shower, you smell awful.”

Louis laughed to himself before kissing his husband one more and cheering as he ran down the hall and towards their bedroom.

“Papa why is daddy acting funny?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows as she saw her shirtless father running through the loft.

Harry shook his head as he stirred the pot on the stove and couldn’t help but break into a wide smile. “He’s just happy love.” He said quietly.

*~*

“Alexis Marie Tomlinson stop running around and go clean your room please! We have people coming over.” Harry said as he was trying to frantically get everything done.

Alexis stopped chasing her brother and let out a huff as she looked at her father. “But papa they’re not going in my room. Why do I have to clean it?” She whined.

“Sweetheart they might go in your room, all I’m asking is for a little help.” Harry breathed out.

“C’mon Al, I’ll help you for a little bit and then come back in here and help your pop.” Niall said as he offered his niece his hand.

“Okay.” Alexis said quietly as she took her uncle’s offered hand and walked down the hall with him to her room.

Harry looked around kitchen and if he wasn’t freaking out before he sure was now. They were expecting 14 people in an hour and he had plenty to do before then. Granted some of those people were under the age of 6 but still Harry had the right to be freaking out.

“I’m home!” Louis yelled as he carried bags upon bags of groceries into the loft.

“Thank God.” Harry muttered as he walked up to his husband and took half the bags from him. “You’re the best, thank you.” He said before quickly pecking the older lad’s lips and rushing into the kitchen.

Louis followed Harry into the kitchen with the rest of the bags he had and placed them down by the breakfast bar. “Alright love what do you want me to do?” He asked, knowing that the younger lad was stressed.

“Could you help Gem pick up a bit? I think she’s in the living room. Or maybe entertain Cody, I don’t know.” Harry said as he began pulling out the groceries and getting to work on cooking. “Ni I need you back in here!” He yelled.

Louis nodded to himself as he knew that he could do both those things. He looked around for his son and once he found him following Gemma around in the living room he scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder, surprising the 2 year old.

“Daddy!!” Cody shrieked as he pounded his little fists on his father’s back.

Gemma laughed to herself as she saw her brother in-law spinning her nephew around the living room but at the same time trying to help pick up.  “Geez Lou don’t make him kick me in the face.” She said as the 2 year old’s legs came dangerously close to her.

“He would never!” Louis said as he picked Cody off his shoulder and pulled him into his chest. _Do you want to play a game with me?_ He asked with raised eyebrows.

Cody nodded happily as any game with his daddy was a fun one.

 _Whoever picks up the living room the fastest wins._ Louis signed challengingly.

Gemma couldn’t help but laugh as she saw her nephew nod quickly before squirming out of his father’s arms and begin rushing around the room to pick everything up. “You’re evil.” She said as she shook her head.

“I’d like to think of myself as innovative.” Louis said as he smiled and shrugged to himself.

“Lou that isn’t innovative at all.” Gemma scoffed. “I’m sure your mum did the same thing with you, I know mine did.”

“Whatever, it’s working.” Louis said as he rolled his eyes and watched as his son zoomed around the living room, trying to pick everything up that didn’t belong in the room.

Louis figured he might as well help his son and pretend like this is an actual competition rather than just standing around and letting his 2 year old clean up.

“When are Al’s friends coming over?” Gemma asked as she stacked the various magazines that were on the coffee table.

Louis looked down at his watch and let out a quiet breath as he realized the time. “20 minutes.” He said as he picked up Cody’s pacifiers and blankets that were laying around. Slowly but surely they’ve been weaning Cody off of the pacifiers but the toddler can’t seem to let them go fully.

He looked over to his son and saw the 2 year old looking around the room for anything else he could pick up. Louis smiled to himself as he threw Cody’s blanket over his head, making the toddler confused and try to pull it off but he couldn’t before accidently making himself fall.

“Oh shit.” Louis muttered to himself through a small laugh.

He quickly walked over to Cody who was still struggling to get the blanket off him as he rolled on the floor. Louis pulled the blanket off his son’s head and when Cody was finally free he looked at his father annoyed.

 _Sorry._ Louis signed through a sheepish smile.

 _No you’re not._ Cody signed back as he rolled his eyes and got out of his father’s arms. _And I win the game._ He signed through a sly smile before running down the hall and looking for his sister.

“He’s the smartest freaking 2 year old I’ve ever met.” Gemma muttered as she shook her head in disbelief.

“I know when he’s grown up he’s gonna make all of us look like idiots.” Louis said through a quiet laugh as he looked around the room and saw that there was nothing else to pick up.

“Lou you’re a footie player, anyone is gonna be smarter than you.” Gemma teased as she walked from the living room and into the dining room to wipe the table down.

“Hey! Can you and I have a single conversation without you insulting me?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows as he followed his sister in-law. “And I’ll have you know that I did get a masters degree in childrens education, thank you very much.”

“Aw congrats Lou, you can teach kids how to spell ‘hat’.” Gemma teased further.

Louis let out a frustrated breath as he crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at Gemma. “Harry tell your sister to stop being mean to me.”

“Gem leave him alone.” Harry muttered as he tried to focus on what he was cooking rather than his husband and sister’s meaningless banter.

“Yeah babe c’mon, I’m sure that teaching kids to spell ‘hat’ and ‘cat’ and all those other really difficult three lettered words is super hard.” Niall added in jokingly as he sent a wink over to his wife.

Louis turned to Niall and looked at him in shock before flicking the younger lad’s head and stomping towards the hallway. “I hate all Horans!!” He called over his shoulder annoyed.

“Daddy wait!!” Alexis said quickly as she saw her daddy walk past her room and wanted his help.

Louis stopped himself from going to his room and turned around to see his daughter. “What love?” He asked.

“I need help cleaning my room because uncle Niall left.” She said with pleading eyes as she began tugging on her father’s hand.

Louis let out a quiet breath but let his daughter drag him into her room anyway. He saw Cody pulling out his sister’s dress up clothes from the trunk near her bed, only making the room that much messier.

Alexis let out an annoyed huff as she saw what her brother was doing and let go of her daddy’s hand before stomping towards him.  She tugged on his shirt to get his attention and to pull him away from the trunk but she hadn’t realized how hard she had pulled him until she saw her little brother fall over.

Louis quickly walked over to his son as he heard him start to cry and picked him up, trying his hardest to calm the 2 year old down. “Al why did you do that?” He asked as he rocked Cody in his arms.

“Daddy I didn’t mean to! I just wanted him to look at me so I could tell him to stop!” Alexis said, trying to defend herself.

“You know he’s smaller than you and not as good on his feet, you can’t pull him like that.” Louis said as he shook his head and hugged Cody into his chest as the toddler wouldn’t calm down. “You need to apologize to him.”

Alexis let out a quiet breath as she walked towards her father and tugged on her brother’s leg to get his attention but that only made the 2 year old cry more and kick his legs as he hid his face in his daddy’s neck. She looked up at her father, not knowing what to do and it seemed as though he didn’t either as normally Cody would accept her apologies.

“I’m going to calm him down, you finish cleaning up in here.” Louis said quietly as he shifted a still crying Cody on his hip.

Alexis nodded and bit her lip, feeling bad for making her brother cry.

Louis rocked Cody gently as he walked out of Alexis’ room and towards the kitchen. He kissed his head and rubbed his back but nothing seemed to work.

“What happened?” Harry asked worriedly as he saw his husband and son who was crying his eyes out come into the room.

“Al pulled him down and he started freaking out.” Louis said as he walked towards the fridge and pulled out Cody’s juice and then reached for his sippy cup on the counter, hoping maybe that could calm him down.

“Why did she pull on him?” Harry asked as he rubbed Cody’s back and Louis was situating his juice.

“He was taking out all of her dress up stuff while she was trying to clean, I think she just got frustrated.” Louis said as he screwed on the top to the cup and offered it to his son.

“Did you have her apologize?” Harry asked as he returned to the stove.

Louis bit his lip as he offered Cody his sippy cup but the 2 year old just shook his head and pushed it away. “Um she tried to but he wasn’t having it. He just didn’t care what she was gonna tell him.” He said as he tried to think of something else he could do to have Cody relax. “I’m gonna go lay down with him, maybe he’s tired and he’ll calm down a bit.”

Harry nodded as he passed something to Niall and continued with whatever he was making.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he walked towards the living room and grabbed Cody’s blanket and pacifier before heading towards his room. The toddler still hadn’t stopped his crying, sure it was quieter now but he was still gripping his daddy’s shirt and letting tears fall onto his father’s neck.

“C’mon big guy, you’re okay.” Louis muttered to himself as he walked into his bedroom and climbed on his bed to have Cody lay down with him.

Louis wrapped Cody’s blanket over him as he laid on his chest and offered him his pacifier which was slowly accepted from the 2 year old. He let out a deep breath, happy that his son had finally stopped crying and rubbed his back as he felt Cody hiccuping and trying to calm himself down.

“D-daddy.” Cody said quietly as he pulled his pacifier out of his mouth.

 _What buddy?_ Louis asked before dropping his head and kissing his son’s hair.

“I don’t like.” Cody said as he shook his head and put his pacifier back in his mouth.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as Cody sat up on his chest and wrapped his blanket around himself. _Don’t like what?_ He asked.

 _Scared._ Cody signed slowly as he looked to his lap.

Louis bit his lip as he figured that Cody mustn’t like it when people sneak up on him or he doesn’t know someone is coming towards him from behind. He doesn’t blame his son as he would get frustrated too if he didn’t know someone was coming up behind him.

 _You get scared when you don’t know someone is coming?_ He asked to double check.

Cody nodded as he took his pacifier back out of his mouth and reached for his sippy cup that was next to his daddy. _Don’t like being pulled or scared._ He signed before bringing the cup to his mouth.

 _Okay big guy, no one is going to pull you or scare you anymore, alright?_ Louis signed before rubbing his son’s back.

Cody nodded again as he drank from his sippy cup and laid back down on his daddy’s chest.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he wrapped Cody’s blanket around him and kissed his head sweetly. He waited until his son fell asleep before carefully taking the cup away from him and slowly sitting up to put him in his own crib for a nap.

Once the 2 year old was comfortable in his crib Louis kissed his head one more time before making his way down the hallway and knocking on his daughter’s door.

“Louis!!”

Louis looked down and offered Jamie a small smile as he saw the 5 year old. “Hey buddy, I didn’t know you were here.”

“Yeah! And guess what?!” Jamie asked excitedly.

“What?” Louis said through a small laugh.

“My daddy and Henry’s mummy are going on a date! That means Henry can be my brother!” Jamie said, nearly jumping with how happy he was.

“I’m not your brother.” Henry huffed as he rushed to where Jamie was standing.

Louis raised his eyebrows as he watched the two 5 year old begin to bicker about when they’ll be brothers and truth be told Louis didn’t know that their parents were dating each other, but good for them.

“Boys as much as I love to hear you talk about this I was actually looking for Al.” He said as he peered his head into the room and found his daughter. “Hey love can I talk to you in the hall for a second?”

Alexis nodded as she got up from her arts and crafts table and told her friends she’d be right back before following her daddy. “Is Cody okay?” She asked quietly. “I didn’t mean it daddy.”

“I know you didn’t.” Louis breathed out as he knelt in front of her. “Listen sweetheart, the reason he got so upset is because he doesn’t like it when we come up behind him and he doesn’t know we’re there.” He explained softly.

“But how come he doesn’t know we’re there?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Love you know he can’t hear. If his back is to you then he doesn’t know who is in the room and who isn’t, so he gets scared when someone kind of comes up behind him quickly.” Louis tried to explain as easily as possible. “But when we want his attention just tap his shoulder okay? No more pulling or hiding and scaring him alright?”

“Okay daddy.” Alexis said as she nodded to herself.

“Okay good.” Louis said through a small smile as he opened his arms and offered his daughter a hug which she quickly accepted. “When he wakes up from his nap you can apologize.” He said before kissing the 5 year old’s head.

Louis kissed his daughter one more time as she nodded and sent her off with her friends before heading back into the kitchen. “Since when are Henry’s mum and Jamie’s dad dating?” He asked once he entered the room.

“Uhm about a month and a half.” Harry said as he moved around the kitchen.

“Oh cool.” Louis said quietly as he walked over to the breakfast bar and took a seat. “So what happened to both of their significant others?”

Harry wiped his hands on his apron as he tried to make the finishing touches on all the foods he and Niall prepared for the evening. “Henry’s dad left when he was a baby I think and Jamie’s mum and dad split but she wasn’t stable enough to take care of him.”

Louis bit his lip as he nodded and watched as his husband and best mate worked frantically in the kitchen.

“How’s Cody? He okay?” Harry asked as he began plating some of the food.

“Yeah just don’t sneak up on him or anything anymore. He said he gets scared when he doesn’t know who’s in the room or behind him or something.” Louis said as he accepted the eggroll Harry offered him to taste test.

“Makes sense.” Niall said as he was chopping vegetables to put out on a platter. “I mean I would be pissed if everyone was scaring me all the time and I didn’t know where people were.”

Harry and Gemma nodded their agreement as they thought about how annoying that would be.

“Babe this is fantastic.” Louis said with his mouth full as he ate the tex mex egg roll. It was as good if not better than the ones they used to get when they went out to dinner.

“I’m glad you like it. Hopefully everyone else will.” Harry said as everyone was going to be showing up in less than an hour.

“If they don’t they don’t know good food.” Louis said as he finished the egg roll in his hand and reached for another one.

Harry slapped his hand away and offered his husband an apple instead to which the older lad rolled his eyes and refused to take it. He still had three other dishes to finish but at the same time he knew he had to keep an eye on Louis. If he didn’t he knew that the older lad would try to sneak as much food as he could before everyone showed up and he was forced to share.

*~*

“Yeah so Hailey and I planned for it to be in January, maybe the 15th or 16th depending on my footie schedule.” Marcus said happily.

“That’s really awesome mate. After four years, finally tying the knot.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he clapped the older lad on the back. He looked towards the kitchen to see if he needed to put out any more food but his eyes got caught on Louis. “Excuse me a second, I’ll be right back.”

Marcus nodded and moved to find his fiancé as Harry walked into the kitchen.

“Hey babe you okay?” Harry asked as he saw his husband taking one of his pills.

“Hm? Oh yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Louis said as he took a gulp of his water to swallow the pill. “There’s just a lot of people here, I took it as kind of a precautionary.” He said, really not wanting to have a freak out in front of his mates.

“Oh, alright.” Harry said through a small smile. “Everyone is here except Austin and his family so wanna get Cody up from his nap?” He asked.

Louis nodded as he drank the rest of his water and put his cup in the sink. “Sure.” He said before pecking his husband’ lips quickly and disappearing down the hall.

“Hey is he okay?” Zayn asked as he walked into the kitchen, seeing that his best mate took a pill before heading towards the hall.

“Yeah he’s fine, just getting Cody up.” Harry said as he put out more beers and sodas on the breakfast bar.

Zayn let out a quiet relieved breath, happy that his mate hasn’t had any big problems in about a month or so. “It’s good to see him up and about and everything. His football buddies seem happy to see him.”

Harry nodded as he laughed quietly to himself and turned to his best mate. “You have no idea how much they’ve missed him.” He said through a small smile. “He’s going back to practice with them on Monday and I know they’re excited to have him back but I think he’s a bit nervous.”

“Well Liam said he’s training pretty hard so is he nervous about just being near all those people or what?” Zayn asked as he leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I think that’s a big part of it yeah.” Harry said as he nodded. “I also think he’s scared that he won’t be as good as he used to be or that he won’t live up to everyone’s standards that they set for him.” He said quietly.

Zayn bit his lip as he nodded and shifted his eyes to the floor. “Yeah they have him up pretty high on a pedestal. But Lou being Lou I know he can do it.”

“Stop talking about me when I’m not here.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself and shifted a sleepy Cody on his hip.

“Even if we’re only saying good things?” Harry asked through a small smile before leaning forward and connecting their lips sweetly.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly as he rubbed Cody’s back, trying to get the 2 year old to wake up completely.

“Unc Zee!” Cody said through a tired grin as he reached for his uncle.

Zayn smiled to himself as he happily took the toddler from his best mate and pulled Cody into his chest before kissing his head. “Alright I found my nephew, now where’s my niece?” He asked

“Oh she’s in her room, c’mon.” Harry said as he nodded down the hallway. “Babe Joey was looking for you earlier.”

Louis nodded before he kissed the younger lad one more time and went off to find his mate.

“What’s she doin in her room when everyone is out here?” Zayn asked with furrowed eyebrows as he followed Harry down the hall.

“She has friends over.” Harry said as he knocked on his daughter’s door.

“Aw that’s cute.” Zayn said through a small smile, but when his best mate opened the door his smile dropped immediately. “Nope, this isn’t cute at all.” He said through a slightly annoyed huff as he saw his niece playing with two boys he knows he’s seen before.

“Uncle Zayn!!” Alexis said excitedly as she ran towards the older lad and wrapped her arms around his legs. “Papa why didn’t you tell me everyone was here?”

“Sorry love.” Harry said through a quiet chuckle. “If it makes you feel any better they’ve only been here for 15 minutes so you, Jamie and Henry can all go out and say hi to everyone.”

“Okay!” Alexis said happily. “C’mon you can meet all my uncles and aunties and my daddy’s football friends!”

“Hang on Al, I just wanna talk to these two for a second.” Zayn said as he saw his niece dragging the two 5 year olds out of the room.

Alexis rolled her eyes and huffed out a ‘fine’ before shuffling out of the room.

“C’mere you guys.” Zayn said as he crouched down so he was Jamie and Henry’s height.

“Mate they’re 5.” Harry said as he knew exactly where this was going.

“Don’t care.” Zayn said as he shook his head and adjusted Cody on his hip.

Jamie happily walked up to the older man but Henry was a bit more hesitant to go towards him.

“I’m going to put this nicely as you two are only little guys.” Zayn began as he raised his eyebrows at the two boys. “But you better be nice to her, no funny business, you understand?”

Jamie shrugged and nodded as he said a happy ‘okay!’ while Henry nodded silently next to him.

Harry rolled his eyes as he watched his best mate and couldn’t help but laugh as Jamie thought of it as no big deal and Henry seemed to only grow more weary of the older man.

The pair walked to the living with the two 5 year olds and Jamie and Henry were quick to find Alexis and be introduced to all of her uncles and aunts.

“Hazza! Zayn, c’mere! Bring Cody!” Louis called from across the living room.

Zayn shifted Cody on his hip and followed Harry to where Louis yelled from.

“Hey there they are!” Louis said happily as he tapped Cody’s leg to get his attention. _You remember Austin?_ He signed and when Cody looked to the older man he nodded happily and waved ‘hi’. _He has a son your age, can you say hi?_ Louis asked before he gestured to the toddler standing behind his mate.

Cody furrowed his eyebrows for a second before biting his lip and tapping his uncle’s shoulder. “Down please.” He said.

Zayn nodded and gently placed his nephew down as he kept a careful eye on the other 2 year old. He knew that Cody had never really interacted with other kids his age and he wasn’t sure how all of this would pan out with him unable to hear.

Cody shifted his weight on his feet as he looked at the other boy and moved to his papa’s side to hold onto his pant leg. He lightly tapped the other boy’s shoulder to get his attention and once he got it he pointed to himself. “Cody.” He said quietly.

Harry smiled at his son before crouching down to his height. He heard Austin’s son say his name shyly  so he got Cody’s attention to tell him what he had said. _He said his name is Thomas._ He signed.

“Sorry he can be a bit shy.” Austin said through a small laugh as he looked down at his son.

“They’re 2, what do you expect?” Louis asked as he shrugged to himself and smiled down at the toddlers. “Babe wanna get some of his toys out here?”

“Sure, I’ll set a blanket up for them and that way we can sit with Zaria too.” Harry said before turning to Cody. _Want to come pick out some toys with me and bring them out here so we can play?_ He asked.

“Pease.” Cody said as he nodded at his papa and lifted his arms to be picked up.

Louis grinned to himself as he watched Harry take Cody to his room to get his toys before turning to Austin. “It’s good to have you over mate, I’m happy these guys can finally meet.”

“Happy to be over.” Austin said through a smile as he picked up Thomas and balanced him on his hip. “And even happier that you’re coming back next week. I swear mate we’ve been a mess without you.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Louis said sheepishly as he shook his head.

“Have you not been watching our past couple games?” Austin asked with raised eyebrows. “We look like we’ve never seen a football in our entire lives.” He said through a quiet laugh.

Louis shook his head and was about to say something back but his eyes got caught on Harry and Cody in a seemingly serious conversation. “Uhm gimme one sec mate.” He said before walking towards his husband and son on the other side of the room. “What’s going on?” Louis asked the younger lad.

Harry bit his lip as he looked between Louis and Cody. “He uh, he asked why Austin doesn’t talk with his hands with Thomas like we do with him.” He said quietly.

Louis’ jaw went slack as he looked down at his son who was genuinely curious and waiting for an answer from them. He wasn’t sure if he and Harry should actually explain why they use sign language or why they go to special appointments.

“H do you want me to talk to him or-”

“No, I will.” Harry interrupted him as he shook his head. “I um, I need to tell him.” He barely whispered.

“Harry he’s 2… I don’t think this is a good idea.” Louis said quietly.

“Well what am I supposed to tell him?” Harry asked as he combed his fingers through his hair.

Louis shook his head as he looked back at his son and taped his shoulder. _Want to come play with Thomas?_ He asked, hoping to avert his son’s attention completely.

Cody nodded as he grabbed his papa’s hand and began tugging him towards the living room with his toys in his other hand.

“Louis we can’t just ignore it.” Harry said as Cody pulled him.

“We can for now.” Louis said as he walked with his husband and son into the living room. “He’s a toddler H, he’s not gonna understand and it’s just something we should explain to him when he’s older.”

Harry let out a quiet breath as he nodded and let his son lead him to where Thomas was before offering the other 2 year old his toys. He was happy to see the toddlers playing together and even Alexis, Henry and Jamie joining them, as well as all of their mates having a good time.

Louis, Zayn and Niall of course kept by the kids’ sides and for the majority of the night and played with them as Harry had kidnapped Zaria and refused to let his niece go unless he absolutely had to.

The pair was happy to see all of their mates talking with each other and really getting to know each other as the night wore on. Louis handed it to Joey as this is the longest he’s managed to keep a girl and not scare her away, and he couldn’t help but say how happy he was for Marcus and Austin on the wedding and expecting a baby.

Throughout the night Harry kept a careful eye on Cody and Thomas, seeing how they were interacting and it was pretty minimal as Cody couldn’t hear and Thomas wasn’t much of a talker but they played together well enough. They shared toys and built legos together, and even Jamie, Henry and Alexis invited them to play in her room which the toddlers agreed to happily.

As the kids were playing in Alexis’ room and Zaria was put in Cody’s crib until her parents decided to go home the adults sat around and chatted with beers or wine in hand.  Louis kept Harry close to his side the entire night and was happy to see all of his mates having a good time. The loft was loud, everyone was joking back and forth with one another, the kids were entertained but most importantly Harry noticed that tonight was the most his husband has smiled in the past three months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? When do you think a good time to explain to Cody about his deafness is? Leave comments, say hi to me on tumblr at lhstylinson9193, and know I always take prompts and write them down so I can write them after I'm done with this. Thanks!!!


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing in the italics is sign language

“Louis… Babe look at me.” Harry said softly as he gripped his husband’s shoulders to make him stop pacing.

Louis let out a deep breath as he shook his head and looked up to the younger lad.  “Harry I don’t know if I should do this, it’s too early.” He said quietly.

“Stop, you’re just nervous, that’s it.” Harry said as he rubbed Louis’ arm to try to calm him down. “Your team said that you’ve been doing great and that you’re more than ready, and I think you’re ready too.”

Louis looked down to his cleats and shifted his weight on his feet as he bit his lip. “I dunno H. I just… I don’t think I’m ready.” He breathed out.

Harry knew Louis was nervous for his first game in months but the older lad had been training with his team for over two weeks and he thought he was ready. Of course that was until he stepped onto the pitch.

“Why are you doing this?” Harry asked quietly as he moved his hands to Louis’ hips to make sure he wouldn’t walk away. “Why do you keep doubting yourself?”

Louis ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head and wouldn’t meet his husband’s eye.

“C’mon Lou, talk to me.” Harry said softly.

“Harry I’m gonna mess up.” Louis said with a touch of frustration in his voice. “I’m gonna screw something up and then I’ll be right back where I was.”

“You don’t know that Louis.” Harry said quietly as he shook his head and rubbed the older lad’s back. “I get that you’re nervous about being back, but you kept saying you want to get back on the pitch. You’re here now, you’re ready, just try love.”

Louis let out a deep breath as he looked at the pitch and saw his team warming up. He hasn’t played a game in nearly four months and as he watched the lads on the field he wasn’t sure if he could actually join them.

“Listen…” Harry began quietly as he pulled the older lad into his chest. “Go out there and try, and if you get overwhelmed or anxious I’ll be here on the side, just have your coach pull you off.” He said softly.

“You’re gonna stay here?” Louis asked quietly as he bit his lip, making sure his husband wasn’t going anywhere.

“Right here.” Harry said as he nodded and pulled Louis impossibly closer to him.

“Tommo c’mon! We need you on the pitch!” Marcus yelled as the game was going to start any minute.

Louis let out a deep breath as he nodded at his mate and looked back to Harry. “Can you give me my medicine?” He asked quietly.

“Sure.” Harry said before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out Louis’ bottle of pills. He shook one out before giving it to the older lad and passing him his water bottle.  “Remember if you start getting overwhelmed or anything come off.” He said softly.

Louis nodded as he swallowed his pill and handed Harry his water bottle back. “Thank you.” He breathed out.

Louis jumped in place and and tried to relax a bit before offering his husband a small smile and pecking his lips quickly.  Harry grinned back at him and kissed the older lad one more time before pushing him towards the pitch and watching him jog towards his teammates.

Harry let out a deep breath as he watched his husband take his position on the pitch. He knew Louis was terrified of having another freak out, but this wouldn’t be just any freak out. This would be a freak out in front of thousands of people and then even more watching on tv.

But he knew Louis was ready for this. He’s been training harder than he ever has before for the past two months and for the past two weeks he’s been with his team it seemed to be going great. Harry should’ve expected the older lad to have nerves about coming back though. This was the only thing that Louis hadn’t fully brought back into his life since his episode and Harry figured it was because that football was what his father had pushed him in most. Maybe Louis thought if he were to get back into it he would lose all the progress he’s made, but Harry had complete faith in him. His husband has come too far for one thing to tip him over the edge.

Louis let out a deep breath as he looked around the pitch and rested his hands on his knees, trying his hardest to calm down. His heart was pounding and he wasn’t even playing yet, but he knew he had to get himself together and keep his head on straight.

“Lou.” Marcus said as he saw his best mate look like he was internally battling himself. “You alright?” He asked.

Louis picked his head up and nodded as he stood up straight and looked to the opposing team across from him. He adjusted his captains badge on his arm before looking to the ref and nodding at him, telling him they were ready. He let out one more deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, trying to gather his thoughts, but it was only a second later the whistle blew and Louis sprung into action.

Harry watched anxiously as Louis ran down the pitch with his team for the first time in months. Sure he’s been to practices and he came home saying things were going great, but this was different than practice. There were thousands of people screaming, cameras everywhere, and people that were dying to talk to Louis to find out where he’s been and what he’s been up to.

Harry had to admit he was a bit nervous for his husband. He didn’t want the older lad to have another freak out, especially in front of all of these people. But the more he watched Louis the more he knew that his husband would okay.

Louis was running up and down the pitch, making calls and being the leader that his team needed and missed. He wasn’t letting anyone push him around and he was more than relieved that he was able to control his thoughts. Louis didn’t hear a voice screaming at him in his head, he didn’t feel his chest tightening or that he wasn’t in control. And just at that he knew he could do this.

*~*

“Lou I can’t get over how amazing you did.” Harry said as they were in the elevator up to the loft.

“It was good.” Louis said quietly through a small smile. “It was really nice to get back in the action.”

Harry laughed quietly as he nodded and looked to the older lad. “You should’ve seen some of the other teams faces when they saw you were back. I swear they were trying not to freak out.”

“What can I say? Player of the year is hard to beat.” Louis said in mock seriousness as he puffed out his chest and flexed his biceps.

Harry rolled his eyes and hummed through a small grin as he saw that Louis was kidding. “Alright player of the year, how about you shower and then we can continue talking about how great you are.” He teased as the elevator doors opened.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he stepped off the elevator and into the hallway. He was about to say something back to the older lad before a little force knocked into him.

“Daddy!! Daddy we made you a poster!!” Alexis rushed out as she hugged her father.

Louis raised his eyebrows and smiled down at his daughter as he dropped his workout bag and picked her up. “You did? That’s so nice of you love, can I see it?” He asked the 5 year old.

Alexis nodded quickly and squirmed out of her daddy’s arms before running into the living room. She tapped her brother on the shoulder as he was busy watching cartoons on the tv. _Daddy and papa are home!_ She signed excitedly before getting the poster they made from the coffee table.

Cody quickly turned his head and grew a wide smile on his face he saw his daddies. “Papa!! Daddy!!” He said happily before running at them.

 _Hey big guy._ Harry signed before scooping up the 2 year old and pulling him into his chest.

“See! Uncle Niall and aunt Gemma helped us make it!” Alexis said as she showed them the poster.

Louis knelt down to his daughter’s height and smiled to himself as he looked over the poster. He could easily tell what Niall and Gemma wrote and what Alexis wrote. To his surprise it seemed as though even Cody signed his name and scribbled all over it. The thing was covered in glitter and with ‘good luck daddy!’ and ‘we love you daddy!’ written all over it.

“Sweetheart I love this, thank you.” Louis said softly as he opened his arms and Alexis went into them immediately. “I’m gonna hang this up, that’s how much I love it.” He said through a quiet laugh before kissing his daughter’s head.

“Well I did most of the work so you should be thanking me.” Niall said as he walked into the living room from the kitchn with Gemma trailing behind him.

Alexis rolled her eyes at her uncle as she let go of her daddy. “He’s lying.” She said as she narrowed her eyes at the irish man.

Niall chuckled and was about to say something but stopped himself as he saw the look his niece was giving him. “Alright fine Al did most of it. But I helped with the glitter!”

“No you didn’t, I did.” Gemma scoffed as she walked past her husband and threw herself on the couch.

“You’re ridiculous.” Louis directed to Niall through a quiet laugh. “But thank you guys, this is amazing.” _Did you sign your name on here all by yourself buddy?_ He asked Cody.

 _Uncle Niall helped!_ Cody signed through a wide smile. But when he saw his daddy raising his eyebrows at him he let out a small huff. “Unc-le Niall help.” He said slowly, trying to focus on how to pronounce syllable.

Harry grinned to himself and kissed Cody’s head as everyday that went by he was getting better and better with his speech. It was getting to the point where they were trying to have him talk and read lips more as his sign language was already incredible, they wanted him to get used to talking.

 _Well it looks great big guy._ Louis signed before kissing his son’s head. “At least Niall did something.” He teased.

“I watched your kids, be grateful.” Niall huffed as he joined Gemma on the couch and wrapped an arm around her.

“Uncle Niall you took a nap and aunt Gemma watched us.” Alexis said through a giggle as she climbed in her uncle’s lap.

“Alright would you stop telling your daddies all the things I didn’t do?” Niall asked through a quiet laugh as he poked his niece’s belly. “And I’m a bit tired so sorry for resting.” He said before kissing her head.

“Why’re you tired mate?” Harry asked as he carried Cody over to the recliner and took a seat with him.

“Gem and I have been-”

“Niall.” Gemma hissed as she jabbed her husband in the side.

“Ow! What?” Niall asked as he rubbed his side and looked at her confused. “We can tell them, it’s not a big deal.” He whispered to her.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he heard his sister and best mate try to be quiet but fail at it. “Tell us what?” He asked, gaining the attention of Louis as he walked over to him and took a seat on the armrest of the recliner.

Gemma looked over to her little brother and then back to Niall who was looking at her expectantly. “We um- It’s kinda weird telling you this cause you’re my brother and all but we’re uh- we’re trying to have a baby.” She said quietly.

Louis felt his breathing stop for a second as he looked over at Harry to see his reaction. He saw the younger lad’s jaw go slack but it was only a second later he was offering the pair a small smile.

“That’s really-” Harry began as he nodded and cleared his throat. “That’s great guys.” He said softly.

“Thanks mate.” Niall said happily as he pulled Gemma impossibly closer to him. “You know the cafe is doin great so we have more than enough money and we both just feel ready to take that next step.”

“Yeah that’s awesome, fantastic even, just uh- just-” Harry rushed out as he shook his head and passed Cody to Louis before getting up and heading towards the hall.

“H wait.” Louis said as he was about to follow the younger lad but Harry put a hand up to stop him.

“Just a second Lou, I’m sorry.” Harry said quietly.

Louis bit his lip as he followed his husband with his eyes and let out a deep breath before turning to Niall and Gemma who were looking at him confused. “Hey Al why don’t you take your brother in your room and play for a bit yeah?”

Alexis nodded and as her daddy put her brother down she grabbed his hand and started leading him to her room.

“Is he okay? Did I say something?” Niall asked worriedly.

“No you didn’t say anything.” Louis said as he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “We didn’t tell anyone but before I had my freak out we were trying to have a baby for 5 months and it’s just been hard on him.” He explained quietly.

The pair looked at Louis in disbelief before Niall rubbed a hand over his face, feeling awful for saying anything. “Mate I am so sorry, if we knew we wouldn’t have-”

“No Ni, seriously it’s okay.” Louis said as he shook his head, not wanting the younger lad to feel bad about it. “We actually started trying again about two weeks ago, but I think he’s just scared nothing will happen like last time.” He said softly. “I know he’s happy for you, really he is, he’s nervous for us. I think that’s what his problem is.”

“Why didn’t you guys tell us that happened?” Gemma asked with a touch of hurt in her voice.

Louis shrugged as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “Probably same reason you did. It’s kinda weird to tell people you’re trying for a baby, and if it doesn’t happen then what?”

Gemma and Niall nodded in understandment as they looked over at Louis who was biting his lip. “Are you guys like trying trying or just if it happens it happens?” Niall asked.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his best mate. “Are you asking if we have like a sex schedule or if we just happen to do it we do it without a condom?” He asked, trying to make sense of what Niall had said.

“Okay I really don’t want to listen to this.” Gemma said, really not wanting to hear about how often her little brother is doing it. “I’m just gonna go talk to H.” She said as she pushed herself off the couch.

Niall waited until his wife was out of hearing range before turning back to Louis. “Yeah that’s what I was asking.” He said, picking up where Gemma stopped them.

Louis was still confused as to why Niall wanted to know when he and Harry were doing it, but this is Niall of course, he really shouldn’t be surprised. “Um we yeah do it like three, sometimes maybe five times a week. All depends on the kids I guess.”

“Shit.” Niall whispered. “Gem and I don’t really plan it. If we feel up for it then we’ll have a go.” He said nodding to himself.

Louis couldn’t help but let out a quiet laugh as he really couldn’t believe he was talking about this right now. “Well we both really want this, so…” He trailed off. “But I’m really happy for you mate, that’s awesome.”

“Thanks.” Niall said through a sheepish smile. “We’re not trying as hard as you guys are, but we are trying.” He said happily.

“It’s crazy to think about mate.” Louis said through a small smile. “I mean Zayn has Zaria, Li is getting married and then you’re trying to have a kid.” He said like he didn’t believe it.

“I know.” Niall said through a sheepish smile as he nodded to himself. “We’re all growin up.”

“Mate we’re all like 25, I’d like to believe we grew up a little while ago.” Louis said as he laughed quietly to himself.

“Well you and Haz grew up a bit earlier than the rest of us cause of Al. I think I held onto my teenage years as long as I could. It wasn’t until Gem and I actually got married that I grew up a bit.” Niall said as he stretched out on the couch.

Louis hummed his agreement as that was definitely true. He remembers all the times the boys asked if they wanted to go out when they were in uni and he and Harry always had to say no because they had Alexis. Louis didn’t mind settling down early though. He and Harry always made time to go out themselves, but he did notice that he missed some good times with the boys.

“You’ll be 26 in a couple weeks though, closer to 30 than 20.” Niall said as he wiggled his eyebrows at the older lad.

“Please don’t remind me.” Louis huffed.

“And can you believe Al is gonna be 6? I mean shit I remember when I got the call at 3 am when we were 19 and she was on her way out.” Niall said through a chuckle as he shook his head at the memory.

Louis bit his lip and smiled softly to himself as he nodded. He could never forget the night Alexis was born. Him running around the room in his underwear as he tried to frantically get all of their things together, and then trying to leave the flat in his underwear, thankfully enough Harry had stopped him.

“When Gem gets pregnant don’t be surprised if she starts yellin at you all the time.” He said as he remember all the times Harry screamed at him for no reason.

“Well I dunno when that’ll be mate, but I think I can handle it.” Niall said through a quiet laugh. “You know, I mean we’re trying to have a baby, but if it doesn’t happen right away I don’t think we’ll be upset. It could happen in a month or in a year, who knows. But when it does happen…” He trailed off as he smiled to himself, just the thought of being a dad filling him with butterflies.

“It’s good to think like that.” Louis said through a soft smile. “H is so hell bent on getting pregnant right now that every time he takes a test it’s just heartbreaking for him cause it’s always negative.”

Niall bit his lip and nodded as he looked at his best mate. “Well how do you feel about it?” He asked.

Louis shrugged as he sat back in the recliner. “I mean of course I want to have a baby right now and I get upset when the test comes back negative, but Harry just takes it harder than I do.” He said quietly.

“Well you guys are trying like really really hard, I get that he’s upset.” Niall said softly. “Ya know, you build up so much hope and within a second it gets taken away, it’s hard and eventually you just get tired of trying.”

“That’s what he’s nervous about.” Louis said as he nodded to himself. “When we were talking about trying again he brought up that he didn’t want it to be like last time and try over and over again only to get disappointed. He’s afraid that at some point it won’t even feel worth it.”

“You already have two great kids Lou.” Niall said quietly.

“I know.” Louis said through a small smile. “But even when Harry and I were just dating we always talked about having a houseful of kids.”

“You mean a mansion full of kids.” Niall scoffed.

Louis rolled his eyes and laughed to himself as he shook his head. “I was actually thinking that if and when Haz gets pregnant I was gonna surprise him with one. Ya know we’d need more room anyway.”

“Oh yeah let’s just surprise him with a fuckin mansion, that sounds great.” Niall said teasingly. “How much are you making anyway? At this point I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re like a billionaire.”

“Not quite there, no.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle. “Uhm I dunno I make about £300,000 to £400,000 a week. I have my football paycheck and then on top of that the CHAMPS ads that I do. Plus interviews and all that good stuff.”

“Damn.” Niall said as he shook his head. “I mean every week H and I make about £6,000 but it’s getting more and more popular so we’ve had a lot more people come in.”

“That’s awesome though, I’m so happy it’s doing so well.” Louis said through a small smile. “You and Gem still looking for a new flat?” He asked.

Niall nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah with how much we’re making we can afford a much bigger flat and we need a two bedroom one anyway if we’re trying for a baby.”

“Check if that are any available in Liam’s building.” Louis suggested. “His place is awesome and you’ll have plenty of room.”

“Not a bad idea. I’ll have to talk to Gem about it of course. But when we find a place we’ll definitely tell you boys.”

Louis nodded happily and was about to say something before he saw Harry and Gemma come in the room. He was going to ask if Harry was okay, but he didn’t get the chance as the younger lad immediately walked over to Niall and crushed him in a hug.

“I’m so sorry mate, I really am happy for you, I’m sorry.” Harry rushed out as he hugged his best mate.

Niall was startled at first but didn’t even waste a second before hugging the younger lad back. “It’s okay mate, I get it.” He said quietly.

Gemma smiled to herself and once her brother let go of Niall she tapped her husband on the shoulder. “Babe we should get goin.”

“Right yeah, got to get to work and everything.” Niall said through a quiet laugh as he stood up from the couch.

“Thanks for watching the kids guys, we appreciate it.” Louis said as he stood up up to hug the pair goodbye.

“Call us anytime, we love hanging out with those munchkins.” Gemma said happily.

They said their final goodbyes to the pair and Gemma and Niall said bye to Alexis and Cody before finally getting in the elevator and making their way downstairs.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked quietly once the elevator doors were closed.

“Yeah, yeah m’fine.” Harry said as he nodded to himself. “I don’t know what got into me, I just…” He trailed off.

“It’s fine love.” Louis said softly as he pulled Harry to sit on the couch with him. “I know it’s been hard, but just remember it’s only been two weeks since we started trying again so who knows, maybe that test will be positive next time you take it.” He said optimistically.

Harry nodded again and allowed a small smile to come as he looked at his husband. “You’re right. And when it happens it’s gonna be amazing.”

“That’s right.” Louis said through his own grin as he leaned forward and connected their lips sweetly.

“God you smell.” Harry mumbled against the older lad. “Alright get away from me, go shower.” He said as he pulled away.

Louis rolled his eyes and stole a quick kiss from his husband one more time before pushing himself off the couch and shuffling down the hall to shower.

*~*

**7 Months Later (July)**

“Harreh!!” Louis called out as he was trying to fix his tie but was growing increasingly frustrated with it.

Harry looked up from where he was clipping Cody’s suspenders on and saw his husband nearly glaring in the mirror. “One second love.” He said before double checking that Cody’s bowtie was straight and his shirt was tucked in. “Okay Cody, go sit with your sister.” Harry said slowly so the 2 year old could understand him.

Cody nodded happily and walked over to his sister who was looking through her basket of flowers. “Pretty flowers.” He muttered to himself as he stuck his hand in the basket.

Harry smiled at his kids as Alexis began showing Cody the different flowers but then turned to his husband who was huffing to himself. “Alright, what’s the problem?” He asked as he walked up to the older lad.

“I can’t tie this fuckin thing.” Louis muttered annoyed.

“Okay, alright, calm down.” Harry said as he untied the mess around Louis’ neck and started from scratch. “I was having trouble with mine too.”

“Sorry.” Louis breathed out quietly. “I was trying to do it for like 10 minutes and I just couldn’t get it.”

Harry nodded as he finished tying Louis’ tie and made sure it was straight against his shirt before buttoning his waist coat over it. “There you go love, you look great.” He said before kissing the older lad sweetly.

“As do you.” Louis mumbled through a smile against Harry’s lips.

They were wearing matching black suits with black shoes, black waistcoat and silver ties. But if Louis was being honest he thought Harry looked a lot better in the suit than he did.

“Look how handsome and beautiful my kids look, holy crap.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle as he walked over to the 6 and 2 year old. “Cody looks like one of those super cute nerds, I love it.”

Harry smiled to himself as that was definitely true. The toddler was wearing suspenders, a  grey bowtie, a white button down, black dress pants and a grey newsboy hat. There was no doubt in his mind that his little boy was going to be the cutest kid at this wedding, except Alexis of course was just as cute in her little flower girl dress.

“Alright Tomlinsons, it’s time to head out.” Zayn said as he popped his head into the room.

“Lookin sharp mate.” Louis said as he saw his best mate wearing an identical suit to his and Harry’s. “But I have to say that your daughter could give my kids a run for their money with how freakin cute she is.” He said as he saw the 1 year old in her little dress.

“You have no clue how hard it was to get her in this thing.” Zayn breathed out as he straightened his daughter’s dress.

Harry smiled softly as he saw his niece and he couldn’t believe she was already a year old, the time just seemed to fly by. Cody was going to be 3 next month and he realized that his baby boy wasn’t so much a baby anymore.

The family followed Zayn out of the room and made their way to the doors that opened up to the room where the ceremony was taking place. But as soon as they got to the doors Louis couldn’t help but laugh to himself.

“You know what Liam if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were nervous.” He teased as he saw his best mate pacing in front of the doors and internally freaking out.

Liam looked up and narrowed his eyes at the older lad before letting out a deep breath. “I’m not nervous, I just want everything to be perfect for her.” He said quietly.

Louis hummed to himself as he shifted Cody on his hip and helped Harry make sure Alexis knew what she was doing and when she was going out.

The pair made sure their kids were in order before taking their respective spots and waiting to be told when to go. They were a bit nervous as neither Alexis or Cody were going to be with them when they went down and they wanted to make sure their kids went out at the right time but they were assured someone would tell the kids when to go out. Alexis had her basket of flowers ready and Cody had the pillow with the rings on it, ready to go when they were told.

Harry and Louis waved to their kids one more time before Harry placed his hand on the inside of Louis’ elbow as he offered it to him and followed Zayn and Perrie as they began the walk down the aisle. Liam was already standing at the alter, his hands folded in front of him and his breathing slow as he tried to calm down.

Everyone took their spots as soft music floated through the room and the next to come down the aisle was Cody. Louis and Harry smiled to themselves as they saw their son look around and notice all the people and then shrug to himself before making his way towards them.

 _Nice job big guy. Go sit with nana alright?_ Louis signed once Cody made his way to them.

Cody nodded and smiled happily at his daddy before walking over to his nana and letting her pull him into her lap.

Alexis came in right after her brother and like she had for her uncle Niall’s wedding she dropped the flowers on the floor and couldn’t get enough of all of the attention she was getting as people cooed at her. But it was only a moment later after she sat down that the music changed and Sophia was walking down the aisle with her father.

Liam immediately straightened up as he heard the music but couldn’t help but allow a wide smile to come to his face as he saw his bride to be.

This was the part that Harry always loved. He loved to look at the groom and see his reaction as everyone else had their eyes on the bride. And of course Liam seemed nearly star struck as he took his soon to be wife’s hands in his own.

Everyone watched and listened as the pair said their vows and promised to love each other until the end of time. Harry was a right mess as he watched his best mate get married like he was at Niall and Gemma’s wedding. But Louis just stood there and smiled to himself, at the same time rubbing his husband’s back to calm him down.

When it was time for the rings Louis waved Cody up and the 2 year old knew that it was his turn to get up again so he stood up and passed his daddy the pillow before taking a seat with his nana and sister again.

And it was only a moment later when the pair was announced husband and wife, but of course Liam couldn’t even wait for the priest to tell him he could kiss his bride before he did so.

The room erupted in cheers and claps as the newly wedded couple kissed and when Liam pulled away he had a blinding smile before pecking his wife’s lips one more time.

*~*

“Papa!!” Alexis yelled as she leapt into her father’s arms. “Come dance with me!!”

Harry laughed quietly to himself as he nodded at her and saw that Louis and Cody were already on the dance floor, jumping around like no one was watching. “Alright sweetheart, lets go show your daddy and brother how to really dance.”

He carried her over to where his husband and son were before placing her down, grabbing her hands and trying to dance to the music. And of course when he got there Louis grew a wide smile on his face, happy that his little family was having a good time.

Cody seemed to be enjoying himself most out of anyone as the music was so loud he could feel it and didn’t waste any time before copying whatever moves his daddy was doing and then showing off some of his own. The 2 year old was jumping around and had basically dragged his daddy over to the speakers too many times to count just so he could feel the beat of the music better.

It wasn’t until both Cody and Alexis were about to fall asleep in their daddies arms from dancing so much that Anne offered to take them home, saying it was about time she should go anyway. The pair had told her that was okay before kissing both of their sleepy kids goodbye and that they’d see them in the morning before thanking Anne.

“Mr. Tomlinson I have yet to share a dance with you.” Louis said with raised eyebrows as he offered his husband his hand.

Harry rolled his eyes at the older lad before taking his offered hand and letting him lead him to the dancefloor.

Louis pulled Harry into his chest and began to slowly move them around the dancefloor as soft music was being played through the speakers. “I can’t believe they’re married.” He said quietly as he looked over at his best mate and his new wife. “I remember when that was us.”

Harry smiled softly to himself and nodded as he took looked over at the newly married couple. “Crazy to think about.” He said quietly. “And that Zar turned 1 three months ago.” Harry said as he shook his head.

“I know.” Louis breathed out as he moved them around the dance floor. “You know it’s been over a year since-”

“Since we decided we wanted to start trying for a baby.” Harry barely whispered as he looked down at his shoes. “Yeah… I know.”

Louis knew Harry knew, of course he did, but he felt like he had to bring it up because Harry refused to. The past month or so it seemed as though that the younger lad had basically given up. They’ve tried for the past seven and a half months and so far nothing, not even a false negative.

“I um, I wasn’t sure if you’d be up for this but I was thinking that maybe we should both get tested.” Louis said quietly. “Ya know in case one of us-”

“Babe I know where you’re going with this but we already have two kids. I think we know that we can have kids and that there’s nothing wrong with us, or that we’re just incapable of having a baby.” Harry said as he shook his head.

“Well I dunno H.” Louis breathed out.

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Harry said as he bit his lip. “Not tonight anyway.”

Louis looked up to the younger lad and nodded as he slowly moved them around the dancefloor.  “Can I ask you something though?”

“Sure.” Harry said quietly.

“Are we still trying?” Louis asked, not quite sure how Harry would take this. “Do you still want to try? Cause for the last week or two we haven’t really been trying as hard as we have been.”

“Louis it’s exhausting.” Harry said as he looked down at the older lad. “I mean I tired of raising all of this hope and then having it crushed.”

Louis nodded in understandment and pulled his husband impossibly closer to his chest as he rested his head on his shoulder. “So no then?” He asked with a touch of disappointment in his voice.

“I… I don’t know.” Harry said as he rested his chin on his husband’s head. “Of course I want to but…” He trailed off.

“But you’re scared it’ll never happen.” Louis finished for him and when Harry nodded he let out a deep breath. “I know that it’s hard, but I think we should keep trying.” He said quietly.

Harry closed his eyes and let Louis slowly move them around the dancefloor. “Louis I don’t know how much longer I can last if I see another negative.” He barely whispered.

“I know love… But I still think it’ll be worth it when you get pregnant.” Louis said as he picked his head off the younger lad’s shoulder.

“If.” Harry said as he looked down at his husband. “If I get pregnant.”

Louis bit his lip and shook his head because he knew it would happen. Hopefully sooner rather than later it would happen, but eventually it would. But there was no more he had to say to convince Harry otherwise. So instead he dropped the subject and focused more on dancing with his husband at his best mate’s wedding.

Louis knew that he could talk Harry into keep trying but he only hoped that his efforts wouldn’t go to waste and that the younger lad in the near future would give him the news that they were expecting.

*~*

**1 Month Later (August)**

Harry sipped at his beer and sucked in a deep breath, wanting to soak in some of the last days of summer as September was just around the corner. He looked around and saw Cody running around with Alexis and Zayn as he carried Zaria through the sprinkler. Everyone else was standing around and talking with one another, or finishing up the final touches on the food. He was happy they could all at least get together before Alexis went back to school and they all got back to their busy schedules.

“Hey babe did you want something to eat? Liam just put out some chicken and I think there are a couple steaks out too.” Louis said as he approached his husband.

“Um yeah sure.” Harry said as he nodded to himself “Did you already get Al and Cody some food?” He asked.

“Yeah I cut up a hot dog for Cody and Al wanted a hamburger so I got them those and Ni and Gem are sitting with them.” Louis said as they walked up to the table that was full of food.

There were salads, chips, drinks, corn on the cob, bbq chicken, steak, beef skewers and every other meat that you could grill out on the table. The pair loaded up their plates before heading over to their kids and taking a seat with them.

“Niall what are you doing? He’s 3! Don’t give him soda!” Harry rushed out as he reached for the cup Niall was offering his son.

“Aw c’mon Haz, it’s not gonna hurt him.” Niall huffed.

“Yeah but you’re not the one who’s gonna have to put up with a hyper toddler when it’s nap time.” Harry said with raised eyebrows as he offered Cody some water instead.

“Papa I don’t want it.” Cody signed and said as he shook his head and reached for the soda.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he narrowed his eyes at his best mate and moved the soda further from his son. _It’s water or juice, that’s it._ He signed.

“Juice please.” Cody said, slightly annoyed.

“Haz a little soda is fine.” Louis said before taking a bite of his food.

“Yeah papa, I drink soda.” Alexis said as she showed her father her cup.

“Yes but you sweetheart are older than him, it’s different.” Harry said as he gave a cup filled with juice to Cody instead.

Alexis smiled happily at that, always loving that there were certain things that she could do because she was older.

As they all ate their food Niall was yapping their ears off, more than he usually did and Harry was being honest he almost felt tired from how much he was talking.

“Mate what has you all happy today?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows.

“What? I’m always like this!” Niall said through a wide smile.

“No, nope, you’re not.” Louis said as he shook his head. “I’ve known for 20 years, something is definitely up if you’re this excited.”

Niall got a small blush on his cheeks as he looked over to Gemma and saw her smile softly at him.

“C’mon spill it.” Louis said with his mouth full as he looked between his best mate and sister in-law.

“Uh…” Niall said quietly as he scratched the back of his neck. “We- we were um gonna wait and tell everyone together, but you see… Gem, well we, well she told me that- that um-”

Gemma rolled her eyes as she heard his husband stumble over his words and put a hand up to stop him from talking all together. “I’m pregnant.” She quietly through a small smile.

Harry looked at his sister in disbelief as he felt his breathing become shallow and his chest tighten. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, willing tears not to escape him. “T-that’s great.” He said quietly as he nodded to himself. “Wow that’s um, that’s so- that’s so great, I just… Excuse me.” He said as he knew that he couldn’t hold himself together any longer.

“Harry.” Louis said quickly as he saw the younger lad trying to get up and reached for his arm.

“Louis I can’t I’m sorry.” Harry barely whispered as he refused to pick his head up, not wanting them to see the silent tears that escaped him. He pulled his arm away from the older lad before turning on his heel and heading towards the house.

Alexis watched as he father walked away before turning to her daddy. “What’s wrong with papa?” She asked confused.

“Nothing love.” Louis said quietly before turning to look at Gemma and Niall who were watching Harry walk away worriedly. “You know he’s happy for you, and I am so, so happy for you guys, that’s incredible.” He said as he began to get out of his seat. “That’s amazing, congrats, really.” Louis said before quickly hugging both of them. “I’m just gonna talk to him really quickly, I’ll be right back.”

Gemma and Niall nodded at him before Louis gave them a tight lined smile and rushed towards the house.

“Harry!” He called out once he was inside. “H c’mon where are you?”

Louis let out a deep breath before rushing up the stairs and thinking that maybe Harry was in his old bedroom. But when he opened the door he could hear his husband nearly sobbing and when he looked around he saw the younger lad sitting on the floor with his knees pulled into his chest and his back against the bed.  Louis didn’t even waste a second before quickly walking over to his husband wrapping his arms around him.

“I-I’m sorry.” Harry tried to say through his crying.

“It’s okay…” Louis said quietly as he rubbed the younger lad’s back and let him cry into his neck.

“I-I can’t d-do this any-anymore.” Harry said through a choked sob as he shook his head. “Louis I c-can’t.”

Louis bit his lip as he pulled Harry impossibly closer and kissed his head. “Harry you’re just saying that cause you’re upset.”

“No!” Harry said as he slightly pushed Louis away. “I-I’m tired of t-this!!”

“Babe it’s okay.” Louis said as he reached for Harry again, wanting him to calm down.

Harry shook his head as Louis pulled him into his chest again. “It’s been o-over a year and nothing! T-they weren’t e-even trying l-like us! This i-isn’t fair!” He cried frustratedly into his husband's neck.

“Maybe we should take a break then.” Louis said quietly. “Maybe we’re only meant to have two kids, and that’s more than good enough for me.” He said as he rubbed Harry’s back. “We have amazing kids, it’s okay if we don’t have another.”

Harry gripped his husband’s shirt and tried to calm his breathing, but he really had nothing else to say. He was hurt, he was tired and he didn’t know how long he could put on a happy face. This was something Harry’s wanted since Zaria was born, even before then and they’ve tried for so long, he wanted to be done with it all.

Louis was at a loss of what to say as Harry cried into his neck. The excuse that it’ll happen soon, they just have to keep trying wouldn’t work, Louis knew that Harry wouldn’t believe it because they did try. Over and over again they tried and nothing happened.

So he didn’t say anything. Instead he just held the younger lad and tried to calm his quiet cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter?? Leave comments, say hi to me on tumblr at lhstylinson9193, and know I always take prompts and write them down so I can write them after I'm done with this. Thanks!!!


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

Louis slowly made his way down the hallway and once he got to his bedroom door he slowly pushed it open and peaked his head inside. “Babe?” He said softly, wanting to see if Harry woke up or not yet. “H do you want to come have breakfast with us?”

He could hear the younger lad let out a deep breath before he sat up and tiredly rubbed his hands over his face.

“No, no I need to um… I need to get ready for work.” Harry said quietly as he shook his head and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“Well if you’re tired just call Niall and have him stay a bit longer, you can go in later.” Louis suggested as he walked fully into the room.

Harry shook his head again as he began to rummage through his dresser. “He and Gem have their doctors appointment, I need to go.”

Louis bit his lip as he let out a quiet breath and followed his husband to the bathroom. “H you can’t just escape to the cafe and-”

“I’m not escaping.” Harry interrupted him. “Niall and Gemma have things to do and I need to be there, that’s it.”

“Alright, fine.” Louis said quietly as he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest. “Can you at least try to pretend that you’re not miserable?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

Ever since Niall and Gemma told everyone that they were expecting two weeks ago Harry hasn’t been himself in the slightest. He stays in bed, is quiet and keeps to himself unless he’s with Alexis or Cody and seems as though he’s just given up.

“Louis I’m upset. What, do you not want me to have feelings?” Harry asked with a touch of agitation in his voice as he pulled his shirt over his head and reached for his toothbrush.

“Of course I do, but you can least try to act like you’re happy for your sister.” Louis retorted back. “I get that you’re sad, I get that you’re hurt and I am too. But at least I’m happy that another one of our mates is lucky enough to have their first kid when we already have two.”

Harry let out a quiet breath as he finished brushing his teeth and spit into the sink before wiping his mouth and turning to the older lad. “I am happy for them…” He said quietly. “But Louis we tried for over a year, well over a fucking year and nothing happened.”

Louis bit his lip as he watched his husband run his fingers through his hair frustratedly. “I know love.” He said softly as he walked towards the younger lad and rubbed his back gently.

Harry ran a hand over his face before pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. “I need to get going, I um… I’ll be late.” He said as he shifted away from Louis and began to make his way out of the bathroom.

Louis watched as Harry walked out of the room and let out a deep breath before following him.

“Hey sweetheart I’m heading to work.” Harry said as he walked into the kitchen and saw his kids sitting at the breakfast bar and coloring.

Alexis looked up at her papa before tapping on her brothers arm and pointing to their father. “When are you coming back?” She asked.

“I’ll be home a little bit after lunch.” Harry said before kissing his daughter’s head and moving over to his son.

“Papa you go now?” Cody asked as he saw that his father had his shoes on and he figured he was kissing his sister goodbye.

Harry nodded and smiled softly at the 3 year old before kissing him all over his chubby face, making the toddler giggle to himself. As he pulled away he furrowed his eyebrows, noticing Cody felt a little warm. He gently put his hand to his son’s head and bit his lip as he definitely felt a little warmer than usual.

Harry said a final goodbye to his kids before nodding to Louis to follow him to the hallway. “Keep an eye on Cody will you? He might be getting sick.” He said as he pulled a sweatshirt over his head.

“Sure.” Louis said quietly as he watched his husband.

Harry offered him a small smile and just as he was about to push the button to call the elevator Louis stopped him.

“H wait a second.” Louis said as he grabbed Harry’s arm. “I just… I want you to be happy a-and I’m sorry if I made it seem like I didn’t care about how you feel.” He said softly.

“I know Lou, I’m sorry too.” Harry breathed out as he nodded to himself. “It’s just hard.”

Louis let out a quiet breath as he looked up at the younger lad and stood on his toes to kiss him sweetly. “I know you have to go so we’ll talk when you get home okay?”

Harry nodded again and this time offered his husband a real smile before dipping his head and kissing him one more time. “Okay. I love you, see you when I get home.” He said as he released the older lad.

“I love you too.” Louis said before pecking Harry’s lips, promising it would be the final time before letting him go and get to work.

*~*

Louis perked his head up as he heard the elevator ding, signalling that someone was coming in. He paused his video game and turned his head so he could see over the back of the couch, wanting to know if it was Harry or not.

“Hey babe.” He said, seeing that it was the younger lad.

“Hey.” Harry breathed out as he kicked his shoes off and made his way over to the couch. “Where are the kids?” He asked as he threw himself down next to his husband.

“Cody is sleeping and remember Al had that playdate with Henry and Jamie so she’s at that.” Louis said as he turned back to his game and unpaused it.

Harry nodded as he had forgot about Alexis’ playdate but at least that meant that he and Louis could talk without getting interrupted. “Why is Cody still sleeping? He was supposed to get up from his nap 45 minutes ago.”

“When I put him down he said he didn’t feel well so I thought I’d let him sleep a little longer.” Louis said as he kept his eyes on the tv screen.

Harry let out a small breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Maybe we should call Liam.” He said quietly.

“Already did. He said he’d be over in a little bit about 15 minutes ago, so any second he should be showing up.” Louis said as he pressed his fingers against the controller and muttered curses under his breath. “I think Cody just has a cold, nothing too bad.”

“Did he say what was bothering him?” Harry asked as he swung his legs up and rested them on Louis’ thighs, making the older lad rest his forearms on his legs and continued with his game.

“No he just said he didn’t feel well.” Louis said as he shrugged to himself.

Harry let out a quiet breath, always hating when one of the kids got sick. “I’m gonna go wake him up so when Liam comes he can look at him.” He said before swinging his legs off of his husband’s thighs and heading out of the living room.

Harry walked down the hallway and once he got to his son’s room he pushed the door open. As he saw Cody’s crib he reminded himself that he and Louis really need to get him a bed as the toddler definitely outgrew what he was currently sleeping in.

He rubbed Cody’s back gently and when he saw the 3 year old grumble to himself he couldn’t help but smile. Harry reached into the crib and tried to pick his son up but Cody pushed his hands away and rolled over as he clung onto his blanket.

“C’mon buddy.” Harry muttered to himself as he reached for Cody again, this time able to grab his son and pick him up.

“No, no.” Cody mumbled as he kept his eyes closed and shook his head at whoever was trying to wake him up. “Sleep time.” He said tiredly as he refused to let go of his blanket.

Harry let out a quiet laugh as Cody rested his head on his shoulder and clutched his blanket. He helped his son pull his blanket closer before heading out of his room and back into the living room.

“Babe he’s like sweating.” Harry said as he walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Louis.

“Then take his shirt off.” Louis said as he kept his eyes on the tv and pressed the buttons on his controller.

“No Louis, like he’s burning up. You said he was just warm.” Harry said worriedly as he moved Cody’s blanket and began to pull off his shirt to try to help him cool down.

Louis turned his game off and looked to his husband and son before rubbing Cody’s back, wanting him to fully wake up. “He was when I put him down.” He said quietly.

“Daddy, papa no.” Cody said through a quiet whine as he pushed both of his daddies away.

 _What’s wrong buddy?_ _How are you feeling?_ Louis signed worriedly.

Cody shook his head as his lip started to quiver. “I-I don’t know.” He said as soft tears escaped him.

 _It’s okay big guy, you’re okay._ Louis signed before opening his arm and pulling his son into his chest.

“Daddy it h-hurt.” Cody cried into his father’s chest.

Louis could feel that his son was burning up and he was sweating so much his hair was sticking to his forehead. This couldn’t possibly be just a cold, maybe he had a fever, but at the thought Louis couldn’t help but feel awful for Cody.

“Hey guys, I’m here!” Liam called out as he stepped out of the elevator.

Harry perked his head up as he saw Liam come into the living room in his full doctors uniform. He must’ve just come from the hospital as he still had on his scrubs and his white lab coat on.

“What’s wrong with this guy?” Liam asked softly as he placed his bag down and knelt in front of his nephew.

“I think he’s getting a fever.” Louis said quietly as he tried to calm his son’s quiet cries.

Liam nodded as he opened his doctors bag and pulled out a stethoscope. “Can I see him?” He asked as he placed it around his neck.

Louis passed Cody to Liam and watched as his best mate began what seemed like a normal check up on his son.

Harry bit his lip worriedly as Liam looked over Cody. The 3 year old wouldn’t stop crying and Liam tried to calm him down, but Harry knew that his son was sick. And from the look on Liam’s face the older lad knew it too.

“D-daddy…” Cody cried as he pat his father’s leg to get his attention. _Can I have my binkie?_ He asked as his uncle Liam took the thermometer out of his mouth and he tried to wipe his wet eyes.

Louis nodded and without even asking Harry the younger lad passed their son his pacifier that was on the coffee table. Cody immediately put it in his mouth, trying to calm himself down as his uncle continued to check over him.

“How often does he use a pacifier?” Liam asked with a touch of worry in his voice.

“Um I dunno whenever he gets upset or is bored, and he takes it to bed with him.” Harry said with furrowed eyebrows, not quite sure why that would be a problem.

Liam rubbed a hand over his face as he let out a quiet breath and looked to his best mates. “Guys kids should stop using pacifiers after they’re 10 months old unless they strictly take it to bed.”

“What? Why? What’s wrong if he still uses it?” Harry asked quickly.

“Hang one, just one sec.” Liam said quietly as he pulled an otoscope out of his bag to check his nephew’s ears.

Both Louis and Harry watched their best mate, not quite sure what Liam was suggesting and how it could be a bad thing for Cody to still be using his pacifier. But the longer they sat there, waiting for Liam to tell them if something was wrong, the more and more worried they got.

 _Buddy can I have your binkie?_ Liam asked as he put his otoscope down.

Cody sniffled to himself and slowly nodded before giving his pacifier to his uncle.

“Guys you really need to get him off these.” Liam said as he put the pacifier on the coffee table. “I’m afraid that he could get an ear infection or is right now getting an ear infection but I didn’t see anything.” He said softly.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as Cody climbed in his lap. “From sucking on a pacifier he can get an ear infection?”

Liam nodded as he put all of his devices back in his bag. “The sucking motion creates difficulty for the eustachian tube which it basically the tube that is connected to the middle tube in the ear, and it clears mucus from it.” He began to explain. “Now with him using the pacifier all the time the mucus isn’t getting cleared and it builds up, eventually causing an infection. I did see some excess mucus in his ear and he could be getting an infection, but I hope that if he stops using his pacifier his eustachian tube will get cleared.”

Harry and Louis nodded slowly as they tried to make sense of what Liam had said. “So is he getting a fever from a possible infection then?” Harry asked worriedly.

“I think so, yeah.” Liam said as he looked down at his nephew. “But if he doesn’t feel any better by tomorrow afternoon come see me at the hospital okay? I’ll be there until around 5 pm.”

“Yeah, yeah we can do that.” Harry said as he nodded at the older lad and rubbed his son’s back. “So we shouldn’t give him his pacifier any more? Not even for bed?”

“I really don’t suggest it.” Liam said as he shook his head. “It’ll be hard for him to break but it’s just something he has to do.”

Both Louis and Harry nodded as they watched their best mate stand up and get ready to leave. “So what should we do tonight? Just see how he feels? Is there anything we can give him?” Harry asked.

“There’s not much you can do. I mean you can give him some benadryl before you put him down for bed, maybe check his temperature every couple hours, and just make him comfortable.” Liam said as he looked between the three Tomlinson boys.

“Thanks for coming over mate, we really appreciate it.” Louis said as he looked over at his son sadly.

“Of course guys. But please come in if he doesn’t feel better, and even if you don’t come in I’ll come over to check on him.” Liam said as he picked up his bag.

The pair nodded and thanked Liam one more time before he said his goodbyes and left the three boys.

Harry looked down at his son in his lap and let out a quiet breath as he rubbed his back. “He hasn’t had lunch has he?” He asked the older lad.

“He said he didn’t want anything.” Louis said quietly.

Harry nodded and tapped Cody’s arm, wanting him to look up at him. _Do you want something to eat? I can get you some soup._ He offered.

Cody thought about it for a minute as he sniffled to himself, unable to stop his quiet crying. “O-okay.” He hiccuped out. “Thank y-you papa.” Cody said before hugging his papa and tucking his head into his neck.

Harry smiled softly to himself and pulled his son impossibly closer to his chest before kissing his head. “Lou I’ll make you some too if you want any.” He said before pushing himself off the couch and passing Cody to his husband.

“Sure, sounds good, thanks love.” Louis said as he got the 3 year old situated on his chest. “You don’t think it’ll hurt his stomach do you?”

“I dunno, but he needs to be fed Lou.” Harry said as he made his way into the kitchen and began pulling everything he needed out.

Louis let out a deep breath and nodded as that was definitely true but he was worried that if Cody ate he might get sick. But nevertheless when Harry offered the 3 year old some soup 20 minutes later he gratefully took it and sipped at it as he watched cartoons with his daddies on the couch.

*~*

Louis perked his head up as he heard the bedroom door open and looked up to see his husband quietly shuffling into the room. “Hey babe.” He said as he closed his laptop and moved it to his bedside table.

“Hey.” Harry said as he offered the older lad a smile and began pulling off his clothes to get in bed.

“How was Gem and Ni at dinner?” Louis asked through a small grin.

“They were really good.” Harry said happily as he unbuttoned his jeans. “At first it was kinda weird cause you know I haven’t been…” He trailed off, trying to find the right words.

“The most supportive of people?” Louis filled in with raised eyebrows, making the younger lad nod.

“Yeah…” Harry said quietly. “But anyway, I apologized for everything and I told them how happy I really I am for them. I mean it’s their first kid and I can’t wait to have another niece or maybe a little nephew. I dunno, I was just upset about us not expecting, it all kind of got to me.” He said as he made his way towards the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“Well I’m happy you went out with them.” Louis said as he pulled his glasses off and rested his back against the headboard.

Harry hummed to himself as his mouth was too full of foam to talk. Once he was done brushing his teeth and wiping his mouth he made his way to lay down with his husband. “I was too.” He said as he climbed under the covers. “I felt like shit for treating them like that.”

Louis nodded as he knew how upset Harry was with himself for not congratulating his sister and best mate. But he also understood how frustrated he was with them trying for well over a year to have a baby and to Niall and Gemma it came so easily. “It’s better now love.” He said before turning off the light and wrapping an arm around the younger lad.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he rested his hand on Louis’ arm and began tracing invisible lines with his finger. “How was Cody while I was gone?” He asked quietly.

The 3 year old hadn’t gotten any better since Liam came over yesterday so like he had recommended they visited him at the hospital and it turned out that Cody did have an ear infection. There was nothing Liam could really do besides give the pair a prescription for penicillin to give to the toddler until he got better.

“He was okay.” Louis breathed out. “I gave him some more soup but he only took about four or five bites of it before throwing up.” He said sadly.

Harry bit his lip as he hated that his baby boy wasn’t feeling well at all. What made it worse was that there was absolutely nothing he or Louis could do to help him besides give him his medicine. And of course Cody wanted his pacifier more than ever as he was sick, but he couldn’t have it, thus making the toddler that much more unhappy.

“Did you try giving him anything else?” He asked  as he shifted onto his back so he could look at Louis.

“Just some bread.” Louis said quietly. “Everything else he just shoved away.”

Harry nodded as he could have expected that. “What about Al? How was she tonight?”  

“She was good. Of course a bit worried for Cody and trying to do anything to make him feel better, but she was fine all night.” Louis said as he tucked his head into Harry’s neck.

“Good.” Harry said quietly as he pulled his husband impossibly closer. “Hopefully tomorrow Cody will feel better.”

Louis hummed his agreement as he nodded and closed his eyes.

Harry looked down at his husband before smiling softly at the older lad and kissing his hair gently. Only a second later did he close his eyes and feel himself drift off to sleep.

But it wasn’t even two hours after the pair fell asleep when Louis heard the bedroom door open and little footsteps come towards the bed.

“D-daddy? Papa?” Cody asked through a quiet sniffle as he got to his daddy’s bedside, wanting to know if they were awake.

Louis carefully unwrapped his arm from Harry and rolled over before scooping his son up and pulling him into his chest. He knew that Cody just wanted to be held and was always like this when he was sick so he didn’t bother turning on the light to sign to him.

“D-daddy shirt off p-please. H-hot.” Cody said as he hiccuped to himself, trying to stop his quiet cries.

Louis let out a small breath and had Cody sit up before helping the 3 year old out of his shirt and having his son lay back down on his chest. But as he began to rub Cody’s back to calm his crying he couldn’t help but feel multiple little bumps on his son’s skin.

Louis quickly sat up and turned the light on to see what it was he was feeling, but when he saw Cody his jaw went slack. “Harry!!” He said as he shook his husband and looked over his son’s skin.

“What?” Harry grumbled into his pillow.

“Harry somethings wrong- we need to go, we need to go to the hospital.” Louis rushed out as he picked Cody off his chest and swung his legs over the bed before moving frantically around the room, trying to grab clothes.

“Whoa, whoa, wait, what’s going on?” Harry asked tiredly as he sat up in bed.

But his question was answered as he saw Cody in Louis’ arms with bright red hives all over his body and his face swollen. Harry felt his heart stop but it was only a for a second before pushing himself out of bed and rushing around with Louis.

“Call Liam right now, tell him to meet us at the hospital.” Louis said quickly as he pulled on pants.

Harry was in the middle of getting dressed himself but nodded anyway as he pulled a shirt over his head and reached for his cellphone.

Louis felt his heart racing as he rushed around the room. He picked Cody up and hurried him to his bedroom before walking over to his son’s dresser and grabbing any clothes that were within a reaching distance. Once he had everything he needed for Cody he nearly ran to Alexis’ room and gently shook her awake.

“Love we need to get up and get dressed.” Louis rushed out as he saw his daughter trying to go back to sleep. “C’mon we have to go to the hospital.”

At that Alexis woke up and looked at her daddy worriedly. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Your brother is sick, let’s go, we need to hurry.” Louis said as he wasn’t sure what was going on with his son, but from the looks of it, it didn’t seem good.

Alexis quickly nodded and did just as her daddy told her to she got dressed and put her shoes on.

“Liam is on his way there now.” Harry said as he rushed into the hallway to pull his shoes on.

Louis nodded and adjusted the bag on his shoulder before ushering Alexis in the elevator and shifting his weight on his feet anxiously.

“Daddy where go?” Cody asked confused.

Both Harry and Louis looked to their son as they noticed that it sounded like Cody was having a hard time breathing. His words were barely coming out, as if he had just ran a marathon and was heaving to get his breath back.

 _We’re going to see uncle Liam._ Harry signed as the elevator doors opened and the family rushed to their car.

“W-wh-w-” Cody tried to ask why but cut himself off as a loud cough escaped him.

Louis and Harry looked at Cody worriedly as he was coughing and wheezing to get his breathing back to normal. If anything the family only moved faster as they strapped the two kids in the car and took off towards the road.

“Papa what’s wrong with Cody?” Alexis asked scared as she saw her little brother coughing.

“He’s just sick love.” Harry said quietly as he was turned around in his seat. _Just try to breathe buddy, don’t talk, just breathe._ He signed

Cody nodded as he coughed into his hand and felt his sister rubbing his back, wanting to do anything to help him.

Louis zoomed through the streets, almost grateful it was 1 in the morning as no one was on the road. He ignored red lights and pretended that speed limits didn’t exist, trying to get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

Once they pulled up to the hospital the pair didn’t waste anytime in taking their kids out of the car and jogging to the front entrance, more than relieved to see Liam already there and waiting for them with a nurse.

“Let me see him.” Liam said quickly as he pulled a gurney over.

Harry nodded and placed his son down before backing away and letting Liam look Cody over. “What do you think is wrong?” He asked worriedly. “He’s having trouble breathing a-and he’s coughing and he still has his fever and-”

Liam had stopped listening to Harry as he went into doctor mode and began to quickly wheel his nephew down the hall and to a room. “Jackie set up a 0.15 mL of an epinephrine shot.” He rushed out as he pulled Cody’s shirt over his head.

The nurse nodded and did as she was told before passing the shot over to Liam. Louis and Harry rushed into the room with Alexis in her papa’s arms, not knowing what Liam was going to do to help Cody.

“What are you doing? What is that?” Harry asked worriedly as he saw Cody begin to grow nervous with the needle he saw in his uncle’s hand.

“He’s having an allergic reaction to the penicillin, this is going to reverse it.” Liam said as he tried to get Cody to calm down but the 3 year old only became more worked up. “Louis I need you to hold his arms down.” He said as his nephew was nearly sobbing and wouldn’t stop pushing his hands away.

Louis nodded and quickly walked over to the bed before tapping Cody’s shoulder. _It’s okay buddy, this is going to help you get better._ He signed before gently grabbing his son’s arm and keeping them in place.

“No!!” Cody screamed as he didn’t have the use of his hands.

Once Liam saw that Cody wasn’t going anywhere he carefully gave the 3 year old the shot, only making his cries become louder. As soon as he was done he nodded at Louis and the older lad didn’t even waste a second before pulling his son into his chest and kissing his head, trying to do anything to calm him down.

Harry looked on and felt near to tears as he saw his son in so much pain. He was sobbing into Louis’ neck and Liam was looking at Cody as sadly as Harry was. He carried Alexis over to Cody and Louis and gently rubbed the toddler’s back, not quite sure of what he could do to make him feel any better.

“Guys I need to talk to you.” Liam said as he looked over a clipboard.

Harry turned to Liam and prepared himself, he needed to be ready for whatever the older lad was going to tell him. “Yeah, okay what is it?” He asked quietly.

“So we need to keep him here over night, maybe even longer.” Liam began as he looked up from his clipboard and to the pair. “What happened was that he had an allergic to the antibiotic penicillin, now don’t worry as it’s actually the most common drug to be allergic to.” He said as he saw his two best mates faces’ fill with worry. “His infection didn’t go down but there are other things we can give him.”

“What about his rash and everything?” Louis asked as he bounced Cody on his hip, able to quiet his sobbing to muffled cries.

“With the epinephrine shot it should go down, but if it doesn’t we’ll give him it about once a day it until it does. With what we gave him though it should be all cleared up in about a day or two.” Liam said as he passed his clipboard to the nurse and turned back to the pair.

Harry let out a deep breath and nodded, relieved to hear that Cody will get better, but he still hated that right now his son was going through so much. “Is there anything else we can do?”

“Right now he really just needs some rest, you all should get some.” Liam said as it was nearing 2 am. “He needs to stay here, so I’m assuming you guys will too?”

Harry nodded as he looked at Cody who seemed like he was about to pass out from exhaustion and crying so much, but Alexis as well was starting to fall asleep in his arms. “Yeah we’ll just all stay in here, thanks mate.” He said softly, more than grateful that Liam came down for them.

“Of course boys.” Liam said through a tight lined smile. “I’m going to head home but my phone will be on and I’ll be in here first thing in the morning to check on him, okay?”

“Yeah, thank you so, so much Liam, really.” Louis said as he gently rocked a sleeping Cody in his arms.

Liam nodded at the pair one more time and said his final goodbyes before heading out of the room.

Louis and Harry looked to each other before they both let out deep breaths, feeling like for the first time since Cody woke them up they could breathe. Louis gently placed Cody in the large hospital bed, sure to put up the guard rails so he wouldn’t roll off.

“Papa I want to sleep with Cody.” Alexis said sleepily. “I can make him feel better.”

Harry looked at his tired daughter in his arms and smiled gently at her before kissing her head and nodding. “Okay love.” He said quietly before laying her down next to her brother, only to watch her pull Cody into her side.

Harry grinned softly at his two kids as he pulled the thin sheets over them and kissed them both. He only hoped that Cody would feel better tomorrow. To have an infection and then on top of having an allergic reaction was hard on anyone, especially a 3 year old who had no clue what was going on.

“You should lay down love, you look tired.” Louis said as he looked over at his husband and nodded to the couch across the room.

“Well you do too, so c’mon.” Harry said as he grabbed Louis by the waist and began pushing him towards the couch.

“W-well I dunno, I mean what if he wakes up again and something happens?” Louis asked quietly as he glanced back at his son who was cuddled up with his sister.

“Lou we’re all tired and I want to stay up and watch him as well but when he gets up tomorrow he’ll need us to not be dead on our feet.” Harry said as he sat on the couch and pulled the older lad down with him.

“I hate seeing him like this…” Louis breathed out as he rubbed his hands over his face. “I mean theres nothing we can do but just wait and watch.”

Harry bit his lip as he nodded because that was true, there really was nothing they could do besides trust Liam and hope that Cody gets better. “I know love.” He said softly.

Louis looked back at his kids one more time before letting out a quiet breath. He knew Cody would get better and he knew Harry was holding everything in him not to freak out. So he decided instead of worrying Harry more he nodded at the younger lad and got up to turn off the lights before heading back to the couch and making himself comfortable on his husband's chest.

*~*

 _Buddy don’t pull on that._ Harry signed quickly as he saw his son pulling on the tube connected to his arm.

 _But I don’t like it papa._ Cody complained.

 _Cody it makes you feel better and I want you to feel better soon._ Alexis signed before hugging her baby brother. She had refused to leave his side since they showed up early this morning, and had no plans of leaving him anytime soon.

Cody let out a quiet breath and nodded as he leaned against his bed. “Where daddy?” He asked.

 _He’s picking up some lunch for all of us._ Harry signed before he heard the door opening, taking his attention away. “Hey is everything alright?” He asked as he saw Liam come in.

“Yeah, all good. I was just coming in to check and see how this guy is doing.” Liam said as he offered his nephew a small smile and took a seat at the edge of his bed. _Hey big guy, how are you feeling?_

 _My head hurts._ Cody signed upset. He really felt like a lot of things were hurting but his head hurt the most.

 _Yeah? And how’s your skin? Is it itchy?_ Liam asked before bringing out his otoscope to check the toddlers ears again.

Cody shrugged but then stayed still as he felt his uncle checking him. “A Little.” He said, knowing Liam couldn’t see his hands.

Liam nodded and once he checked both of Cody’s ears he pulled away. “Alright well he’s already looking a bit better, his infection is going down and so is his rash.” He said as he put the otoscope back into his lab coat pocket. “I think if we do maybe another round of treatment and he stays here for one more day he’ll be just fine.”

Harry let out a relieved breath and looked to his son before smiling at him. “That’s great, thanks mate.” He said happily.

“No problem.” Liam said through his own grin as he walked towards the door. “Now don’t freak out, but there are some people here to see you guys.” He said as he laughed quietly to himself and opened the door.

It was only a second later when the room was flooded with all of their mates and family, carrying stuffed animals, balloons and more presents than Cody would know what to do with.

“How’s my grandbaby doing?” Anne asked worriedly as she walked up to Cody’s bedside and ran her fingers through her grandson’s hair.

“A lot better today that’s for sure.” Harry breathed out.

He and Louis had told everyone Cody was sick when Liam first came to check on him three days ago, but they were all shocked when they told them that they had to go to the hospital.

Everyone crowded around the bed and Niall had placed a teddy bear that was about the same size as him down before rushing over to Cody and making sure he was feeling okay and that he didn’t need anything.

Cody looked around and there were so many people signing to him he didn’t know who to focus on. So instead he looked over to his papa, let out a deep breath and raised his hand to shake it and get everyone’s attention. And when Cody knew he had it he looked at his family and shook his head.

“I okay, really.” He said, making everyone’s worries stop at once.

The room began buzzing as they were all checking in on Cody and making sure that he wasn’t just saying that to make them all calm down. They all did their own things to entertain him, knowing that there wasn’t much for a toddler to do in a hospital. And it was about 15 minutes later when Louis came into the room with bags of food for lunch, only to be shocked to see their mates and family crowding the room.

“Hey everyone, nice surprise.” Louis said through a quiet laugh as he brought the bags over to Harry to have him help get the food out for the kids.

“Had to see our favorite nephew and make sure he was okay.” Perrie said as she smiled down at Cody and placed Zaria on the bed so she could sit with her cousins.

Cody smiled to himself as he saw his cousin and tapped on her leg so she would crawl over to him and Alexis to sit with them. _Do you want to play?_ He asked hopefully.

Zaria furrowed her eyebrows at her cousin before turning to her daddy and pointing at Cody. “Dadada.” She babbled.

Zayn looked down at his daughter and he saw both her and Cody looking extremely confused. “Al what happened?” He asked confused himself.

“Cody signed to Zaria if she wanted to play.” Alexis said as her daddy passed her her lunch and made sure it was stable before getting Cody’s together.

“Gotcha.” Zayn said as he nodded to himself and turned back to Cody. _She doesn’t know sign language buddy, not yet._ He signed, only to see his nephew get even more confused.

 _What’s sign language?_ Cody asked slowly with furrowed eyebrows.

Zayn open and closed his mouth, unsure of what to do as he turned to Louis and Harry. “Does he not know what sign language is?” He asked in disbelief.

Louis looked up from where he was trying to give Cody his lunch and bit his lip as he shook his head. “He thinks us talking with our hands is something that everyone does. He gets confused when other people don’t do it.” He said quietly as he sat next to his son and started feeding him his soup.

“You guys haven’t explained it to him?” Gemma asked as she looked down at her nephew.

“He’s 3, he won’t get it.” Louis breathed out as he shook his head.

“Yeah but he has to see that no one besides us uses sign language.” Niall said with furrowed eyebrows.

“Well he’s only around you guys.” Louis said as he offered Cody another spoonful of soup. “We were gonna wait a bit before we explained his deafness to him.”

“Maybe you should have him around more kids his age. Louis you of all people should know that kids this young need to be social with other kids.” Sophia said.

Louis let out a small breath as he nodded. “Yeah I know.” He said quietly. “Right now we’ll just focus on getting him better and then we’ll talk about socializing him.”

Harry looked over at his husband but then shifted his gaze to Cody who was happily accepting the food his daddy was offering him. He knew that at some point he and Louis needed to get him mixed with other kids his age and explain to him why they communicate differently. But right now that wasn’t the first thing on his mind. Harry knew it was important, but it was more important for Cody to get better before anything else.

Thankfully it was only two more days until Cody’s rash cleared up completely and he was able to go home. With a different antibiotic Liam prescribed him his infection went away as well and before the family knew it everything was back to normal and they were back to their crazy daily routine.

*~*

**2 Months Later (November)**

“Louis! I need you to get the kids dressed!” Harry yelled as he rushed around the kitchen, trying to think of everything he had to do.

His mum, Gemma, Niall and Louis’ family were all going to be over in about 20 minutes and to say Harry was overwhelmed was an understatement. He’s never cooked a Thanksgiving dinner by himself and he needed it to be just as good as the ones he’s had in the past. Of course when Niall got here he was going to help, but for right now he was by himself.

Harry already had the turkey in the over, bread and pies baking, carrots and mashed potatoes cooking but there was still so much he had to do. And if anyone asked how he was dealing with all this stress the only thing he could say was that the glass he was carrying around wasn’t necessarily filled with water.

“Louis!” Harry yelled again as he wasn’t sure if his husband heard him.

A moment later Louis came into the kitchen with raised eyebrows and dressed nicely with their two kids tailing behind him, dressed just as well.

Harry looked up and smiled to himself as he saw his little family and couldn’t help but kneel down to his kids’ height. “Look at you two all dressed up.” He said slow enough so Cody could understand as well.

“Daddy picked out my dress.” Alexis said happily as she showed her papa her new dress.

“I love it sweetheart. I’m surprised your father was able to make you look even more beautiful than you already do.” Harry said through a soft smile before kissing his daughter’s head. “And this guy…” He trailed off as he looked over at Cody and couldn’t get over how cute he looked in his little sweatervest.

“I pick out.” Cody said proudly.

“You look very handsome big guy.” Harry said slowly before kissing Cody’s chubby cheek and scooping him up. “You look handsome as well.” He said through a soft smile as he leaned in and kissed Louis sweetly.

Louis hummed and grinned to himself as Harry kissed him. “I would say you do too but you’re only wearing a band tee and stained jeans.” He said teasingly.

“I’ve been a little busy if you hadn’t noticed.” Harry said as he rolled his eyes fondly at the older lad. “I probably should get dressed though.”

“And maybe shower.” Louis said through a quiet laugh.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he shifted Cody on his chest and smelt his shirt. “Yeah, okay, good idea.” He said, realizing that he actually smelt awful. He has been running around though so at least he a had an excuse.

“Anything you want me to do in the kitchen?” Louis asked as he knew his husband was in the middle of cooking.

“No. Please, don’t touch anything.” Harry said almost panicked as he shook his head furiously. “Everything is just kinda cooking right now so I’ll let it be. I do need you to set the table though.”

“That I can do.” Louis said happily. “Alright gimme the boy and go clean up.” He said as he opened his arms for Cody.

Harry laughed quietly to himself one more time before passing Cody to Louis and pecking his husband’s lips and making sure the kitchen was all set and heading down the hall to their room.

“Alright Alexis Marie you and I are gonna make the fanciest table England has ever seen.” Louis said as he set Cody down and told him to go play in the living room.

“Daddy I don’t think our table is big enough.” Alexis said as she saw all of the plates and silverware that her papa had already set out.

Louis bit his lip as he had noticed that as well, but then he also noticed the folding table and chairs Harry had gotten out. He figured that the younger lad wanted it set up as a kids table. So he set up the folding table and chairs, and gave Alexis all the plates for that table as he began to set up the adult table.

“Daddy I think papa gave us an extra plate.” Alexis said with furrowed eyebrows as her daddy told her it was going to be her, Cody, aunt Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy.

“Hm, you’re right love.” Louis said confused himself. “When papa comes out of the shower we’ll ask him about it.”

Alexis nodded and smiled happily to herself as she saw the table she had set looking nice. “Daddy you didn’t fold the napkins right.” She huffed as she looked over at her father’s work.

“Yes I did!” Louis said as he pointed to what he thought was a nicely folded napkin.

Alexis rolled her eyes and shook her head as she picked up one of the napkins. “You need to fold it like this.” She said as she began to fold it into a nice triangle, rather than a messy rectangle like what her father had done.

“Where the hell did you learn that?” Louis muttered under his breath as what his daughter had done looked a lot better than what he had done with the napkins.

“Papa taught me.” Alexis said like it was obvious.

“Of course he did.” Louis said as he watched his daughter fold the napkins and try to copy what she was doing.

The pair worked together and refolded all the napkins, Alexis still yelling at her father as even though she told him how to do it he was still doing it wrong. And when her uncle Niall showed up and was about to ruin all of the napkins she pushed him into the kitchen and told him not to touch anything.

“Oh thank God you’re here.” Harry breathed out as he ran his fingers through his still wet hair.

Louis looked over to the younger lad and cat called as he saw him all dressed up. “Lookin good Mr. Tomlinson.” He said through a small smirk before closing the distance between them and connecting their lips sweetly.

Harry could feel himself blushing furiously as Louis kissed him, but that didn’t stop him from gripping his husband’s hips and pulling him closer.

“Do you want me to help or should I just let you two continue snogging?” Niall teased as he pulled on an apron and rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up.

Harry pulled away as he laughed quietly to himself and pecked Louis’ lips one more time before shoving Niall. “You’re in charge of appetizers, the recipes are next to the stove.”

Niall nodded as he was still laughing at his own joke and began to look over what Harry wanted him to do.

“Hey babe, I had a quick question.” Louis said as he saw his husband begin to rush around the kitchen. And when he saw the younger lad hum he knew to continue. “We had an extra plate for the kids table.”

“Uhm your mum said that Lottie was bringing someone.” Harry said before taking a sip of his drink, wincing a bit at the burn in his throat and getting back to work.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he saw his husband quickly sniffed his drink, realizing it was vodka… Nice. “Uh- uhm who is she bringing?” He asked as he snapped his head back up and ignored the fact that his husband was drinking. But he figured that Harry was just extremely stressed, and he didn’t blame him.

“I dunno, she didn’t say.” Harry said as he shrugged to himself.

Louis pursed his lips and hummed to himself before nodding and heading into the living room to sit with his kids and Gemma.

Gemma was coloring with Alexis while Louis built a train track with Cody as the tv was playing cartoons in the background. Louis was in the middle of helping Cody put the final touches on the train track when he heard the elevator ding and his mum come into view.

“Hey mum.” Louis said happily as he got off the floor to hug her.

“Hi sweetheart, you’re looking very handsome.” Jay said through a soft smile as she kissed her son’s cheek and hugged him.

Louis laughed quietly and thanked her before complimenting her as well and then saying hi to Dan and his sisters.  But when Louis got to Lottie he saw who his sister brought and his smile dropped immediately.

“Who are you?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Lottie rolled her eyes as she knew this was going to happen and instead just hugged her brother. “Good to see you too Lou, you look good.” She said, slightly teasing him.

Louis hummed to himself as he hugged her back but kept his eyes locked on the boy in front of him. “Yeah you too Lott. Who is this guy?” He asked as he let her go.

“This.” Lottie began as she wrapped an arm around the boy. “Is Tommy. He goes to Uni with me and he couldn’t go home for Thanksgiving so he’s joining us.” She said through a small smile.

“Right.” Louis said as he narrowed his eyes at the boy. “Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet you.” He said as he offered the younger lad his hand but refused to take his eyes off him.

He knew that if he was rude to this boy that Lottie would be mad at him so he decided to silently watch him all night. Also Lottie was 19 and not a little kid anymore, he knew that she could handle herself and she knew who were the jerks and who were the nice guys, he trusted her.

“Hey I’m Thomas Wilk, but everyone calls me Tommy. And I’ve seen you play, you’re great.” He said happily. “Thanks for letting me come over and everything, I really appreciate it.”

“Course.” Louis said even though he had no clue this boy was coming. “Lott can I talk to you for a second?”

Lottie knew where this was going but nodded anyway before telling Tommy he could sit in the living room and following her brother towards the hallway. “What?” She asked once they were away from anyones ear shot.

“What the hell? Why do you blindside me with these boys?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows as this wasn’t the first time his sister had done this.

“Because I know how you get.” Lottie huffed out as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I get that you want to protect me Lou but you can’t scare off every guy I bring home.”

“Oh well my apologies for caring about you.” Louis said defensively. “And I wouldn’t get so worked up if I at least had a little notice.”

Lottie looked down to the ground before nodding and combing her fingers through her hair. “Alright, I get that.” She said quietly.

Louis let out a quiet breath and bit his lip as he looked at his little sister. “I’ll keep myself together, alright?” He asked gently. “Just tell me he’s a good guy.”

Lottie quietly laughed to herself and nodded as she looked back up at her brother. “He is.” She said through a soft smile.

Louis nodded once and offered his sister a small grin before pulling her into his chest. “I just care about you kid.” He said quietly.

“Lou I’m almost 20.” Lottie said as she hugged him back.

“Shut up, don’t ruin the moment.” Louis said, trying to be serious but failed as he let out a small laugh.

The pair broke apart and Louis followed his sister into the living room but when he got there something caught his attention. Tommy was playing with Cody and his train on the floor.

“He knows Cody can’t hear right?” Louis asked Lottie.

Tommy looked up as they were back in the room and nodded at the older lad. “Lottie told me. She even showed me a few signs.” He said before turning back to Cody and showing him how to connect one train car to another.

Louis looked at the younger lad surprised before throwing himself on the couch and waiting until Harry and Niall said it was time for dinner.

*~*

The dinner they had was amazing, but Louis wasn’t surprised by that at all. Harry and Niall did a fantastic job and everyone loved it.

Even though there were two separate tables the dining room was a bursting with energy and there wasn’t a single second when it was quiet. People were talking with their mouths full and with drinks in hand but as the night wore on it grew somewhat quiet with everyone going into their own food comas.

Both Alexis and Cody nearly passed out on the couch after dessert and they could barely open their eyes to say goodbye to everyone before their daddies carried them to bed.

It wasn’t soon after that Jay decided it was time to get the girls home as Phoebe and Daisy looked like they were falling asleep too. So Louis and Harry walked them to the elevator and said goodbye to the girls, Jay and Dan before joining Anne, Niall and Gemma in the living room again.

“Babe.” Louis said, wanting Harry’s attention. “That’s enough of the drinks, c’mon.” He said as he reached for the younger lad’s glass.

Harry shook his head and pulled away from Louis before chugging the rest of what was in the glass, making him wince to himself. “I was- am so, so stressed.” He slurred quietly under his breath.

“That was earlier love, right now we’re just gonna relax.” Louis said as he rubbed Harry’s back.

“Relax.” Harry said as he nodded to himself. “That means get more drinks.” He muttered before slowly and carefully pushing himself off the couch.

Louis was about to stop him but opted not to. He knew that just from today Harry was stressed but he was also still upset about the whole baby thing. Louis knew that it was hard for Harry to listen to Niall and Gemma talk about the baby coming but the younger lad put on a happy face anyway.

They haven’t really tried to have a baby since Niall and Gemma said they were expecting. Sure they still do it, but they’re not on an agenda this time. Ultimately they had decided whatever happens, happens, and there was nothing they could do about it.

Several drinks and hours later Gemma, Niall and Anne had announced they were leaving. The pair said their goodbyes and once they elevator doors were closed Harry leaned his entire body on his husband.

“Lou.” He mumbled into the older lad’s shoulder.

“What?” Louis asked through a quiet laugh as he began to slowly move them down the hallway.

“I love you so, so much.” Harry said quietly as he tried to not trip over his feet.

“I love you too H.” Louis said through a small smile as he pushed their bedroom door open and sat Harry down on the bed.

“No, no.” Harry said as he shook his head and felt his husband start to unbutton his shirt. “Like so much, I dunno, just a lot… A lot, a lot.” He rambled.

Louis couldn’t help but be amused as he took off Harry’s button down for him and reached to pull off his undershirt. “I love you a lot a lot too.” He said teasingly.

Harry hummed and smiled to himself as Louis pulled his undershirt over his head. He took advantage of his husband being so close and cupped his cheeks before pulling him in for a kiss.

Louis grinned against the younger lad and let out a quiet laugh as he pulled himself out of his grip. “Okay love, let’s get you into bed.”

“Lou.” Harry whined as Louis was trying to reach for his belt to help him out of his pants. “C’mon, please.” He said, trying to send his husband a silent request.

“Babe you’re drunk.” Louis said as he was able to get Harry’s pants off.

Harry grumbled to himself as Louis began to unbutton his own shirt, but it was only a second later he pushed himself off the bed and walked towards his husband.

“Harry what are you-”

But Louis couldn’t even finish his sentence as Harry crashed his lips onto the older lad and pushed him up against the nearest wall.

Louis couldn’t fight it. No matter how hard he tried whenever Harry kissed him like this he just melted into it. But a moment later he didn’t feel Harry’s lips on his anymore and he shot his eyes open to see the younger lad walking away from him.

“H what are you doing?” He almost whined, hoping that kiss could lead somewhere, now feeling desperate himself.

“You said you didn’t want to.” Harry said as he shrugged to himself.

Louis rolled his eyes as he knew that Harry was being a tease, but after getting kissed like that there was no way he was going to let the younger lad get away that easily.

He walked over to the bed and without warning Louis dipped his head and kissed his husband as heavily as Harry had just kissed him. Louis could feel Harry smiling against him as he straddled the younger lad’s waist and ran his fingers through his curls.

“Knew you’d come around.” Harry mumbled through a smirk against Louis’ lips as he rolled them over on the bed.

*~*

Louis pressed his ear to the door and knocked gently on it as he could hear Harry on the other side. “Babe… C’mon H, open up.” He said softly.

All that Louis had heard was muffled crying but he didn’t know why. Sure Harry hasn’t felt very well for the past three weeks or so, but there was nothing that had happened that should have made him cry.

Louis let out a deep breath before turning the doorknob and quietly shuffling inside the bathroom. “Harry what’s wrong?” He asked quietly as he knelt in front of the younger lad.

Harry sniffled to himself and wiped his eyes before shaking his head, only making more tears fall from his eyes.

Louis could feel his heart drop as he looked at his husband and immediately wrapped his arms around Harry. He rubbed the younger lad’s back and kissed his head, trying to calm him down so they could actually talk.

“L-Louis…” Harry hiccupped out.

“What love? What’s wrong?” Louis asked softly.

Harry just shook his head again but Louis was surprised when he felt Harry’s lips on his. He thought his husband was upset, why was he kissing him? But his question was answered as Harry pulled away with a soft smile and pointed to two pregnancy tests that sat next to him on the floor.

“Harry…?” Louis barely whispered as he saw the tests, not believing what was in in front of him.

Harry let out a watery laugh as he nodded and wiped his wet eyes. “We’re gonna have a baby Lou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter?? Leave comments, say hi to me and check out sneak peeks on tumblr at lhstylinson9193, and know I always take prompts and write them down so I can write them after I'm done with this. Thanks!!!


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

Louis smiled to himself as he looked at the screen of his phone, trying to get just the right angle for the picture. “Alright Al I need you to hold the sign right above your tummy and smile wide.” He said, wanting this to be perfect.

Alexis nodded and looked to her brother to make sure he was doing the same thing before looking back at her daddy and smiling widely at the camera.

“Lookin good guys.” Louis said as he took a couple shots. “H maybe bring your sign closer to your stomach and point at it.” He suggested.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly as Louis was acting as if he was a professional photographer. “C’mon Lou, we can’t hold this pose forever.” He said teasingly.

Louis laughed quietly to himself before taking another five pictures and looked through them, thinking that he could deem one of them good enough to use. “Okay, you guys are good, thank you.” He said as he scrolled through his pictures and through process and elimination picked the perfect one to post. “Shit you guys are so cute.” Louis said through a soft smile as Harry walked up to see the picture.

Harry couldn’t help but grin to himself as well as he saw the picture. He, Alexis and Cody were holding up chalkboards, but on Alexis’ it said #1 and on Cody’s it said #2. What Harry absolutely loved about it though was that he was holding a chalkboard that had a #3 on it as he pointed to his stomach with a wide smile gracing his lips.

The pair had told their family and friends about them expecting right after they went to the doctors office, there finding out that Harry was a month along. Apparently getting drunk on Thanksgiving and stop trying for a baby all together got them a baby, and neither Louis or Harry could be happier. Their family and friends if possible were just as happy and excited as the pair. They all know how hard it’s been for them, but now for them to be expecting as well as Gemma and Niall there was a reason for a lot of celebrating. But now it was time to tell the public and the best way to do that was through social media.

**@Louis_Tomlinson: Looks like our little family is getting that much bigger !**

Louis showed it to Harry and made sure the picture was attached before letting out a deep breath and posting it.

There was no denying that he and Harry were more than happy. They were happy beyond belief and anyone who had seen them in the last month knew it too. The pair couldn’t believe that after nearly after a year and a half after talking about having a baby they were finally expecting. It all seemed too good to be true but of course Harry knew it was really happening as he woke up in the morning and felt the need to throw up, but it was all more than worth it.

“You’re so cute.” Harry muttered under his breath before pecking his husband’s cheek. This had all been Louis’ idea after all and he had to say that for the older lad it was quite creative.

“Yeah, yeah I’m adorable, whatever.” Louis huffed as he rolled his eyes and shoved his phone back in his pocket. “Can you believe it though?” He asked through a soft smile. “Just 8 more months and we’ll have another little Tomlinson.”

“I know.” Harry said through his own grin as he kissed his husband sweetly. “I can’t believe this is actually happening.”

“I knew it would.” Louis said happily before wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and pulling him in for one more kiss.

Harry hummed to himself and smiled against the older lad before slowly pulling away for him. “Yes love, you’re very smart.” He said teasingly.

“So mean to me.” Louis said through a small smile. “Don’t forget who gave you the bump. I think I deserve better than to be treated like this.” He said jokingly.

“Oh my God get away from me.” Harry said through a quiet chuckle as he pushed his husband away from him.

Louis laughed to himself before pulling Harry into his chest and stealing one more kiss from him. As he let the younger lad finally go he could see his husband rolling his eyes, but still having a soft smile as he walked into the kitchen.

“Love you Hazza!” Louis called out through a small chuckle as his phone started ringing.

He couldn’t help but send Harry a wink, only making the younger lad roll his eyes again as he began to pull things out to make lunch. But when Louis reached into his pocket to pull out his phone he bit his lip as he saw who it was.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Louis held up his finger and pressed the accept button before bringing the phone to his ear. Harry looked at him quizzically as just how Louis said ‘hello’ he sounded kind of off. He didn’t know who would be calling the older lad and make him kind of hesitant to pick up the phone.

Harry watched as his husband talked quietly into the phone, laughing and smiling at something the other person had said before turning serious again. He tried to get Louis’ attention to ask who he was talking to but the older lad just held up his finger again as he was trying to hear the person on the other line.

“I’ll ask him and text you what he says.” Louis said as he leaned against the counter and stole a quick glance at Harry.

That only made Harry more confused so right after Louis hung up the phone he turned to the older lad. “Who was that?” He asked again.

“It was Jake just saying congrats and everything.” Louis said as he shrugged to himself. “He saw the tweet and started freaking out I guess.” He said through a quiet laugh.

“Well what did you want to ask me?” Harry asked as he looked back down at the lunches he was preparing for the kids.

“He asked what I was doing today and I said I was just hanging out with you guys until you went to work later tonight so he asked if he could come over and catch up a bit.” Louis said as he stole a piece of the deli meat Harry was using for the kids’ sandwiches. “And I wanted to ask you to make sure you’re okay with it.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he cut Alexis’ and Cody’s sandwiches before heading over to the fridge to get them both a yogurt. “Why wouldn’t I be? He’s your mate, you don’t have to ask to hang out with him.”

Louis shrugged as he hasn’t really been alone with Jake in nearly three years. Yeah he’s been out with the older lad multiple times since then but he was always with his other football buddies as well.

“I dunno I just didn’t know how you would feel about it.” He said as he got drinks together for the kids.

“No it’s fine love, of course he can come over and hang for a bit. You haven’t seen him in a couple months, it’s okay.” Harry said before calling Alexis and telling her to get her brother as lunch was ready.

“Cool.” Louis said happily to himself. “And there was one other thing.” He said as the kids came into the dining room and he helped Cody into his booster seat.

“Alright, what is it?” Harry asked as he saw the kids were situated and he started making his and Louis’ lunches.

“So he started seeing this guy Ryan like a seven or eight months ago and Ryan actually has a son who is 2 and Jake was wondering if he could bring him.” Louis said through a small smile.

“Bring the son?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows and when he saw Louis nodding he shrugged. “Yeah I don’t see why not. Cody can meet a new friend and you guys can just chill out.”

Louis grinned happily to himself before standing on his toes and kissing his husband’s cheek.

“And to make you even happier I’ll put something in the crockpot so you don’t have to cook while I’m at work.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he passed Louis his sandwich.

“Seriously?” Louis asked like it was too good to be true. “Could you make that Indian chicken and pea stew thing?” He asked excitedly.

“I guess.” Harry huffed but he was smiling as he said it. “I’ll have to stop at the store though.”

“I’ll do it!” Louis said quickly.

Harry laughed to himself and before pecking the older lad’s lips quickly and getting out a piece of paper and pen to write down everything he needed from the store.

*~*

“There he is!!” Louis said excitedly as he lunged at Jake, but making sure he didn’t crush the little person in his mates arm.

“Hey mate!” Jake said just as happily as he hugged Louis back. “Careful, don’t crush this little guy.” He said through a quiet laugh as he adjusted the toddler on his hip.

“Of course, of course, I’m sorry and who is this?” Louis asked through a soft smile as he looked at the 2 year old.

Jake grinned happily as he looked down at the toddler. “This is Ryan’s son Finn. Can you say hi buddy?”

“Hi.” Finn said shyly before hiding his face in Jake’s neck.

Louis chuckled at the toddler before letting his mate step fully into the loft. “Here mate I can take your guys’ coats.” He said as Jake began to pull off his and Finn’s winter gear.

“Daddy who’s here?” Alexis asked as she came down the hallway and saw someone standing with her father.

“Hey love, you remember Jake, don’t you?” Louis asked as he hung up Jake and Finn’s coats, scarves and hats.

“Mr. Jake you had a baby?” Alexis asked wide eyed, almost ignoring her daddy’s question.

Jake laughed to himself and shook his head as he straightened Finn’s shirt out. “No love, this is my boyfriend’s son, but I’d like to think he’s mine.” He said before kissing the toddler all over his chubby face, making the 2 year old let out a loud giggle.

Louis couldn’t help but think how cute this all was. He never imagined Jake with a family but seeing him with Finn made him wonder how he had never pictured it. “Sweetheart wanna take these two to the living room while I get your brother?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

Alexis nodded and said ‘sure’ before taking Jake’s hand and leading him towards the living room. Already she was talking his ear off about what she had been doing at school, things her and Cody had built and then of course about how she is going to be a big sister again.

Louis laughed to himself as he heard his daughter but of course Jake was just as invested in the conversation as she was.

Once he got to Cody’s room he peeked his head in to see the 3 year old with his tongue sticking out between his lips as he tried to snap two figures together for his train. He slowly walked in the room, trying not to scare him, but Cody must’ve sensed that he was there as a second later he looked up.

“Hi daddy.” Cody said before looking back at his toy.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly as he knew that Cody wasn’t going to give up whatever he was working on until he got it right. He knelt in front of the toddler and tapped his leg, actually wanting his attention.

 _There’s someone here I want you to meet._ He signed as he saw that his son was looking at him.

 _But I want to finish this._ Cody signed with a small pout.

 _Maybe he can help you finish it. There’s a little boy here and his name is Finn, maybe you can show him what you’re making and you can play._ Louis suggested with raised eyebrows.

Cody looked at his father quizzically for a moment before slowly nodding and pushing himself off the floor.

 _One more thing buddy._ Louis signed quickly, wanting his son to stop walking. _We’re going to talk okay? Let’s try not to use our hands._

 _Why?_ Cody asked confused.

 _Because Finn doesn’t know how to use his hands like us and if we talk then it will be easier for him._ Louis signed, hoping his son would understand.

“Okay daddy.” Cody said as he nodded to himself.

Louis smiled at the 3 year old before kissing his head, picking up some of his toys to take to the living room and heading out of the bedroom with him. And of course as they walked into the living room he could still hear Alexis talking Jake’s ear off.

“Holy crap look how big this guy got.” Jake said as he saw Cody come in the room. “Last time I saw him he was just about a year old, now look at him. Looks just like Harry, wow.”

“Mate I’ve sent you pictures and every time we’ve gone out with the lads I show you videos and stuff.” Louis said through a chuckle as he urged Cody to walk further into the living room, knowing he was nervous about meeting someone new.

“It’s different seeing him person.” Jake said in a matter of fact tone. “He probably doesn’t remember me huh?”

Louis looked down at his son and it was clear that Cody had no clue who this guy sitting on his couch was. “Sorry mate, guess not.” He said quietly as he tapped Cody’s shoulder and knelt down to his level. “This is my friend Jake, can you say hi?” He asked slowly.

Cody bit his lip as he nodded at his daddy and then looked to the man sitting on his couch. “Hi.” He said quietly as he waved slightly at the older man. Then he looked to the little boy sitting next to him. Cody tapped his father’s shoulder and when his daddy was looking at him he pointed to the boy. “How say name?” He asked.

“His name is Finn, so it starts with an ‘F’.” Louis said and then waited for Cody to sound out an ‘F’ and when he did Louis continued. “Then an ‘I’.” He said and then Cody put the ‘F’ and ‘I’ together. “And after that an ‘N’.”

“Fi-in.” Cody tried to put all together. “Finn.” He said, making a wide smile come across his father’s face, and just from that he knew he said it right.

“Good job buddy.” Louis said slowly before giving his son a thumbs up and kissing him on the head. “Want to go say hi to Finn?” He asked.

Cody shrugged as he looked to the floor and shifted his weight on his feet. “Okay.” He said quietly and with a small nudge from his father he slowly walked over to the boy sitting next to Jake and tapped his foot. “Hi, my name Cody.”

Finn looked at the boy introducing himself before looking up at Jake and seeing him with raised eyebrows. “Finn.” He said pointing to himself.

Louis knew that that was as far as toddler conversations can really go so he stepped in and passed Cody his toys, silently telling him to ask Finn to play. And thankfully the 3 year old understood what he wanted as a second later Cody asked Finn to play, trying to put together train tracks and connect one thing to the next, occasionally pointing and saying ‘yes’ or ‘no’ as to where something should go.

“Well they look settled.” Louis said happily as he saw his son and Finn playing on the floor.

“His talking in incredible, like you could never tell he was deaf unless someone told you.” Jake said amazed as he watched the two boys.

Louis hummed and nodded as he threw himself on the couch next to his daughter and pulled her into his side. “It does get hard for him sometimes ya know?” He asked as he bit his lip. “If it’s someone new or they aren’t looking at him when they’re talking he gets frustrated.”

“That’s understandable though.” Jake said quietly. “Finn can only say so many things, he’s not really a conversation guy yet.”

“Daddy I’m going to play in my room.” Alexis said as she was growing bored.

“You don’t want to sit out here with us?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows. “I can put a movie on for you if you want.” He offered.

Alexis thought about it for a second before letting out a quiet breath and nodding. “Okay that’s fine.” She said. “But you can’t talk during it.”

Louis and Jake looked to each other and they knew that wasn’t going to happen so he decided he would put a movie on for the kids and then he and Jake could retreat to the dining room.

“You want a beer mate?” Louis asked as they walked towards the kitchen.

“Sure, why not?” Jake said through a small smile as he took a seat at the breakfast bar.

Louis pulled out two beers before passing one to Jake and then taking a seat next to him. “So what’s Ryan doing tonight?” He asked.

“He has the night shift at the hospital.” Jake said before taking a sip of his beer.

“You’re dating a doctor?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows and when Jake nodded he couldn’t help but laugh quietly. “Damn you’re a lawyer, he’s a doctor. That’s like the dream family right there.”

Jake chuckled to himself and shrugged as he put his beer down. “Yeah…” He said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. “I dunno mate, they’re both awesome, I love them to bits and pieces.”

“How’d you guys meet?” Louis asked as he took a sip of his own beer. “I remember when you told me you started seeing him but you never said anything else besides his name.”

Jake let out a quiet embarrassed laugh as he looked at his lap and shook his head. “Yeah I didn’t tell you for a reason.”

“Oh yeah story time, let’s go, hit me.” Louis said excitedly.

Jake rolled his eyes as he looked at the younger lad and bit his lip. “So I was walking down the street on my way to work and I was looking at my phone.” He began. “And like an idiot I ran into him, I mean I knocked into him so hard we both fell.” Jake said through small smile at the memory. “Now I thought I had hurt him and I saw how attractive he was so I quickly got up and offered my hand to him and started spewing all of these ridiculous questions like I asked if I hurt his bum-”

He was interrupted as Louis let out a barking laugh and slapped his hand on the bar. “You idiot!!” Louis said through his laughter.

“Well it got him laughing and blushing so I don’t care.” Jake said as he shoved his mate’s shoulder to shut him up.

“Alright, alright so did you get his number after that or what?” Louis asked as he tried to calm himself down.

“No actually.” Jake said as he shook his head and took a sip of his beer. “After I helped him up and with some very nice flirting on both our parts he said he had to get to work and I did too, but when he walked away I saw a card on the pavement and picked it up. It was his business card with all his info on it.”

Louis pressed his lips together and tried to muffle his laughter as he thought of something. “Tell you me you stopped by his office and demanded a check up.”

Jake shrugged with a sheepish smile on his face, making Louis break into laughter again.

“The doctor will see you now.” Louis said teasingly as he wiggled his eyebrows at the older lad, making him spurt his beer. “You did it on the doctors table didn’t you, you filthy bastard.” He continued to joke.

Jake was nearly choking on his beer as he looked up to make sure none of the kids were near them. “No we did not do it on the doctors table you prick.”

Louis let out a fake huff in disappointment as he shook his head at the older lad. “I expected more from you.”

“Shut up.” Jake said as he rolled his eyes playfully. “We did it later that night after dinner if it counts.” He said through a shrug before taking another sip of his beer.

“Alright, that’s fine I guess.” Louis said through a quiet laugh. “When did you find out he had a kid?”

“During dinner.” Jake said as he nodded to himself. “He was like ‘before we get into this I just have to tell you I have a son’. But it didn’t change my mind about him, I knew what I was getting myself into and to be honest I didn’t mind at all.”

Louis hummed as he took a swig of his beer and nodded at Jake. “Good for you mate.” He said softly. “And where is Finn’s other parent?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“He was just a one night stand I guess and after Finn was born he didn’t want anything to do with him.” Jake said as he bit his lip and looked towards the living room. “Ryan did an amazing job with him he’s such a great kid.” He said softly.

Louis bit his lip as he nodded and pushed himself off his stool, hearing the crockpot go off, signaling it was done cooking. “That’s good, and you and Finn seem really close.” He said as he began to get bowls down for the kids.

“He’s my best buddy.” Jake said through a chuckle as he got off his stool to get a bowl for Finn ready as well. “When Ryans at work we do whatever we want and most of the time when he comes home it’s either trashed or we’re running around without shirts on and fighting invisible ninjas.”

“I seriously do the same thing with Cody and Harry refuses to join us, I don’t get.” Louis said through a loud laugh.

“Mate!!” Jake said like he just had the best idea. “We should battle!”

Louis looked at the older lad like he had gone crazy before letting out a booming laugh.

“I’m serious!!” Jake said, nearly jumping at the idea. “You and Cody vs me and Finn!!”

“Jake our boys are 3 and 2! They’ll like accidentally punch each other in the face!” Louis said with raised eyebrows, just thinking about that awful outcome.

Jake rolled his eyes as he cut up the food for Finn and Louis called all of the kids to the dining room table. The pair gave the kids their food and made sure they were okay before getting their own food together.

“You have no clue how happy I am that Harry made this before he left.” Louis said as he sat down with his own bowl.

“Where is he tonight?” Jake asked with his mouth full. “Crap this is good.” He said before shoving more food in his mouth.

“He’s closing the cafe tonight.” Louis said as he wiped Cody’s mouth and handed him his fork back. “I don’t think I told you but Harry’s sister Gemma is expecting too so Niall has been going home after the lunch rush to be with her and that way Harry can sleep in. It works out pretty well except for the me cooking dinner part.”

“Daddy’s not a good cook.” Alexis said as she took a bite of her food and shook her head. “Papa makes everything and it’s all really good.”

“Papa cook.” Finn said through a small smile as he pointed to Jake.

Louis couldn’t help but grin himself as he saw that the 2 year old considered Jake to be his real dad. “I didn’t know you cook mate.”

“Well Ryan can’t so I stepped up.” Jake said through a sheepish smile. “What do you think Finn? My cooking any good?”

“Good, papa cook good.” Finn said as he nodded to himself and took another bite of his food.

“I won’t believe it til I try it.” Louis said challengingly.

Jake raised his eyebrows at the younger lad and laughed quietly to himself. “Dessert is on me then.”

Alexis looked between her daddy and his friend oddly for a moment before shaking her head and returning to her food.

Louis mutter a ‘good’ through a quiet laugh as he shoved more food in his mouth and took a sip of his beer.

Everyone continued to eat their food and Louis had noticed that Finn was coming out of his shell a bit. He really was the cutest kid and super nice and polite even for a 2 year old. Cody seemed to be trying to talk to him too but Louis could see his son was getting a bit frustrated as Finn didn’t know that he had to face him when he talks. He figured that maybe his son just needed some more practice or needed to get used to talking to people instead of using sign language primarily.

Once everyone was done Louis cleared all the dishes and brought them to the sink before sending the kids back to play, but making sure to pull Alexis aside and tell her to help her brother or get him in case it seemed like he was getting frustrated. Of course Alexis nodded and promised to look out for her brother before following the two toddlers into the living room.

“What do you have in this place that I can bake?” Jake asked as he looked through the cabinets and pantry.

“Uhm I think H always bakes his stuff from scratch so I don’t think we have any mixes.” Louis said as he began to rinse off the dishes and load them in the dishwasher.

“Shit I knew he was better than me.” Jake said through a quiet laugh. “I can probably do cookies. You think the kids will want to help?” He asked as he began to pull what he needed out of the pantry.

Louis shrugged as he wiped his hands on a towel and got a mixing bowl out for Jake. “I dunno maybe. Hey Al! Wanna come help make cookies? Ask your brother and Finn!” He called into the living room.

Alexis did ask and it was only a second later Finn came nearly running into the kitchen with the two Tomlinsons following behind him.

“How did I know you wanted to help?” Jake asked through a loud laugh as he scooped up the 2 year old and kissed his cheek. “My little sous chef.” He said as he turned to Louis and bounced Finn on his hip.

“Too cute.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle as he looked at the pair. “Usually Al helps Harry, Cody and I are just taste testers.”

Jake hummed as he had Finn sit on the counter to finish get everything he needed. “Al you wanna help me? Maybe teach me your pops secret recipe?” He asked jokingly.

“I only help my papa.” Alexis said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Hey.” Louis said as he snapped his head up at hearing that, not liking her tone at all. “Jake is trying to be nice and include you in something, don’t be rude to him.”

“It’s fine Lou, it’s a her and her dad thing, I get it.” Jake said, not phased by it at all.

“No it’s not fine.” Louis said as he shook his head and looked back to his daughter. “Apologize, right now.”

Alexis let out an annoyed breath, muttered a ‘sorry’ and rolled her eyes before leaving the kitchen and going back into the living room.

Louis watched the 7 year old walk away and he knew he needed to talk to her later about this, he had no clue why she was acting like this. “I’m sorry mate she’s never like that.”

“Seriously Lou it’s fine.” Jake said as he had Finn and Cody help him measure out what they needed.

Louis let out a quiet breath before nodding and returning to finish the dishes. At the same time Jake had Cody and Finn help crack eggs, mix the bowl and pour whatever they needed into it all the while making both toddlers laugh at whatever ridiculous thing he was doing.

“Hey Lou.” Jake asid, wanting the younger lad’s attention. And when he turned to him with raised eyebrows Jake didn’t even waste a second before throwing a handful of flour in his face.

Cody and Finn broke out into a loud laugh as Louis stood there motionless with a flour covered face.

“Yeah, nice, good. Hey Jake.” Louis said before grabbing his own fist of flour and shoving in his mates face, making the toddlers laugh even more.

“You know what Lou you’re really funny, you’re so funny that I might just-” Jake began but it was only a second later he started running at the younger lad, chasing him around the kitchen until he ran towards the living room.

Louis kept running around the living room and ignored the looks his daughter gave him as Jake shoved him onto the couch and threatened to tickle him. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Louis there are children here!!” Jake yelled as he hit his mate in the face with a pillow over and over again.

Louis’ yells were muffled as the pillow hit him in the face multiple times and as Cody saw his daddy getting beat up he didn’t even waste a second before helping Jake by sitting on his father’s chest and bouncing up and down.

“Okay! Okay! I give up!!” Louis said as Jake wouldn’t stop pelting him in the face.

“Daddy get out.” Alexis groaned as she couldn’t hear what was playing on the tv.

Louis picked up his head and had Cody stop jumping on him as he turned to look at his daughter. “You want to tell me why you’re all moody?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

“You’re being too loud, just get out.” Alexis grumbled.

“Hey mate why don’t you take the boys back in the kitchen, I’ll be there in a second.” Louis said quietly.

Jake nodded and scooped Cody off of Louis before chasing Finn into the kitchen to continue with cookie making.

“Alright what’s your problem?” Louis asked as he wiped his flour coated face with his shirt.

Alexis let out a quiet breath as she crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged. “You’re being weird.”

“...I’m being weird?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“You’re acting with him like how you act with papa.” Alexis said quietly.

“Al I would be doing the same thing if it was Liam, Niall or Zayn.” Louis said as he didn’t believe his daughter just said that. “He’s just an old mate of mine, don’t think that I’m replacing your father or something.” He said as he shook his head and pushed himself off the couch, wanting to drop the conversation.

Louis made his way back into the kitchen and helped by eating some of the cookie dough and pulling out a few more beers. To him he was contributing quite a lot but according the other three boys he was just getting in the way.

*~*

“If I eat one more cookie I’m going to throw up.” Jake mumbled to himself as he was spread out on the couch. “No, no, okay, maybe one more.” He said before reaching for the platter and grabbing another cookie. “Now I’m done I swear.”

Louis hummed and laughed to himself as he took a swig of his beer. “Mate you had like ten.”

“Whatever.” Jake grumbled. “Cody had like seven and he’s only 3.”

Louis looked over to his snoring son next to him and couldn’t help but laugh as he saw him. He wasn’t surprised that both Finn and Cody passed out after eating cookies and milk, but on top of that they did do some ninja practice. The four boys had pulled their shirts off and put on the best ninja movie they could find before making a line in front of the tv and copying the moves.

Of course as Alexis saw them doing this she rolled her eyes and put herself to bed, not even asking her daddy to say goodnight to her. But Louis thought that she could use some time alone to cool off. He did notice all the looks she was sending Jake though and he really didn’t get it. The older lad wasn’t doing anything besides just hanging out with them but Alexis looked at him as if he was infiltrating their home.

“Would you mind if I put Finn down somewhere?” Jake asked as he saw the 2 year old passed out next to Cody.

“Uhm yeah, you can follow me.” Louis said as he pushed himself off the couch and as carefully as he could picked Cody up.

Jake picked Finn up and followed the younger lad down the hall and to Cody’s room. He saw Louis place Cody down on his bed before he began to change his clothes. “You mind if I put him in this crib?” He asked.

“Nah go ahead mate. We were just keeping that in here for the baby.” Louis said quietly.

Jake nodded and gently placed Finn down and kissed his head before waiting for Louis to finish up with Cody. Once he was done tucking the toddler in Louis tip toed towards the door and led Jake back into the hall and towards the living room.

“So when is Harry due? I just saw the tweet today but I wasn’t sure how far along he was.” Jake said as he threw himself on the couch.

“Sometime in August.” Louis said as he passed Jake a video game controller and took a seat next to him. “I wanted to talk to him about looking for a house cause ya know we only have three rooms in this place.”

“And by house you mean a huge ass mansion?” Jake said teasingly as he took a sip of his beer.

Louis chuckled to himself and shrugged as he took his own swig of his beer. “Maybe something like that.” He said as he started the game for them.

“Well you have like 8 months to look for one.” Jake said as he locked his eyes on the screen and began pressing his fingers against the controller buttons.

Louis hummed as he too started focusing on the game, picking the right opportunities to pick up his beer and take a sip or picking up another cookie. “These are actually good mate.” He said with his mouth full.

“I’m sure Harry’s are better.” Jake said through a quiet laugh.

“Hell yeah they are. Seriously he has to make two batches because one batch is always for me.” Louis said through a soft smile. “But yours are good too, don’t worry.”

“I live for your approval Lou.” Jake said teasingly as he took a sip of his beer and turned back to the screen.  “What time is Harry coming home anyway?” He asked.

“Uhm in like two hours.” Louis said as he glanced at the clock.

“How’s he doin with working near all that food and throwing up and stuff? I mean it seems like that would suck.” Jake said as he stuck his tongue between his lips, trying to concentrate on the game.

Louis shrugged and muttered curses under his breath as he watched the screen. “It really only happens in the morning. At least he tells me he’s fine and I trust him.”

“I can’t believe you’re having another kid.” Jake said quietly. “I remember when I found out Al was comin.”

“You and me both.” Louis scoffed as he shook his head. “But we’ve been trying for over a year and a half for a baby, it’s just so amazing that it’s actually happening.” He said through a soft smile.

“I had no clue you guys were trying for that long, damn.” Jake breathed out as he turned to the younger lad. “That’s awesome mate. You think it’ll be a girl or boy?” He asked before finishing off his beer.

Louis bit his lip as he kept his eyes on the tv and shrugged. “I’m happy with either but I always feel like Al is surrounded by boys all the time, it’d be nice if she had a little sister.”

Jake hummed and nodded as he slammed his fingers against the controller.

“Sorry about her death glaring you all night by the way, I have no clue what her problem was.” Louis said before he finished his own beer.

“It’s fine mate.” Jake said as he shook his head. “Maybe I overstepped my boundaries somewhere I dunno.”

“You didn’t, trust me.” Louis said as he paused the game. “You want another beer?” He asked before pushing himself off the couch and walking towards the kitchen.

“Uhm nah thats okay, I have to drive home and I already had like four.” Jake said as he leaned against the back of the couch. “How long are you off for football?”

Louis opened the fridge and pulled out another beer for himself before getting a water bottle for Jake. “I have a month off thank God. I start training again in February and games start back up in March.”

“That’s awesome you can just hang out at home with Cody all day. Must be fun.” Jake said as he accepted the water bottle Louis offered him.

“You have no clue.” Louis said through a chuckle as he threw himself down next to the older lad. “We honestly just play all day.”

Louis was about to unpause the game to continue but the elevator ringing grabbed his attention. He looked over the back of the couch and a second later saw Harry coming into the loft, bundled up in his snow gear.

“Hey babe.” He said happily as he got up from the couch to greet his husband.

“Hey.” Harry breathed out as he unwrapped his scarf from his neck and hung it up. “Why are you shirtless?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows as he saw the older lad.

“Oh the boys and I were being ninjas.” Louis said through a chuckle as he sprung into his best ninja pose.

“Right…” Harry said through his own laugh as he pulled off his winter coat. “Jake still here?”

“Hey Harry!” Jake said as he kept his seat on the couch but turned around the wave at the younger lad.

“Hey mate.” Harry said through a small smile as he walked towards the living room. “Geez did you guys drink all the beers?” He asked as he saw about ten bottle on the coffee table.

“Well you know Cody had some too.” Louis said jokingly as he threw himself on the couch.

Harry rolled his eyes as he looked around the disheveled living room. “I’m going to assume you were being a ninja too?” He asked as he saw Jake shirtless as well.

“Huh? Oh yeah, we got a good training session in.” Jake said as he pretended to karate chop Louis’ neck.

Louis slapped his hand away before doing his own counter attack and chopping Jake’s arm off.

“No one would ever know your 27 love.” Harry said teasingly as he watched his husband.

“We shall not mention my age, this is a new rule.” Louis said as he reached forward and pulled Harry down to sit with him. “I’m close to 30 now and it’s gross.” He huffed.

“You’ve only been 27 for like four days.” Harry said as Louis wrapped an arm around him and rested his forehead on his shoulder.

“Shut up, you’re breaking the rule.” Louis muttered, making the other two men laugh. “What are you doing home so early anyway? I thought the cafe doesn’t close for another hour?”

“Yeah I wasn’t feeling well so I’m having Sam lock up.” Harry said as he combed his fingers through his hair.

Louis snapped his head up and looked at his husband worriedly. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Do you need anything?” He rushed out.

“Babe I’m fine.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he pecked his husband’s lips. “I was just feeling a bit nauseous that’s it.”

“Harry I never said congrats on the baby, but congrats on the baby.” Jake said through a small smile. “Lou and I were just talking about it.”

“Oh thanks, mate.” Harry said as he squeezed Louis’ side, wanting to reassure him that he was really okay. “I heard your boyfriend has a son, did you end up bringing him?”

“Yeah, he’s sleeping in Cody’s room.” Jake said through a soft smile. “I should probably get him home actually, it’s getting late and Ryan will probably will be home soon.”

Louis nodded and got up with Jake as Harry did. “How were him and Cody tonight? Did they get along okay?” Harry asked as they walked down the hallway.

“It was pretty good actually.” Louis said happily. “Cody was tryin to talk to him and everything, and Finn is 2 so he can only say so many things. But it was good, I think they both had a good time.”

Harry smiled to himself, happy that Cody had potentially made a little friend. “That’s great.” He said as they got the end of the hallway. “Alright well I’m gonna get in bed. Jake it was nice seeing you, hopefully you can bring Finn over again sometime, and I’m sure we’d both love to meet Ryan.”

“Of course.” Jake said through his own grin.

Harry nodded at the older lad before turning to Louis. “See you when you come to bed.” He said before kissing his husband. “And please clean up the beer bottles after you say goodbye.”

“Will do boss.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle before kissing Harry one more time and letting him retreat into their bedroom.

Louis waited outside Cody’s room as Jake got Finn and the pair walked towards the hallway with the sleepy toddler in Jake’s arms. Louis passed Jake all of their belongings and once they were dressed for the cold he bid them a final goodbye before the elevator doors closed.

He hadn’t realized how tired he really was until he walked into the living room to pick it up and make sure every beer bottle was thrown out. Once Louis was done cleaning the living room he shuffled back down the hallway, unbuttoned his pants and when he got to his bedroom he climbed into bed with Harry.

“You have fun tonight?” Harry asked quietly as he felt Louis wrap an arm around his waist.

“Hmh.” Louis hummed as he nodded against Harry’s neck.

“Uh babe you have something in your hair.” Harry said  through a soft laugh as he ran his fingers through the older lad’s hair. “Is is this four?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Louis picked his head off of Harry’s chest and ruffled his hair, trying to get all of the flour out. “Yeah, we were making cookies and Jake kinda attacked me.”

Harry hummed to himself as he helped Louis get all of the flour out of his hair. “Sounds like fun.” He said quietly.

“Yeah it was really a great night. Hopefully next time you and Ryan can join us, we’ll have a real party.” Louis said as he ran through his fingers through his hair one more time, making sure it was clean.

“Sure we can do that.” Harry said as he tried to get comfortable under the covers.

Louis smiled happily to himself before kissing the younger lad’s cheek and turning off the lights, noticing how Harry was a second away from passing out. He wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and molded to his back before gently kissing his neck and breathing out a quiet ‘I love you’.

*~*

“I’m missing two Tomlinsons!!” Louis yelled from the living room.

“Coming, coming.” Harry muttered to himself as he rushed into the living room.

Louis smiled to himself as he saw Harry and then turned to look at his kids. “Okay, there’s one, two, three and four.” He said counting them off, but counting Harry twice.

“Why did you count me twice?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Because it’s you and my baby, now shush up, this is important.” Louis said through a quiet laugh, making the younger lad roll his eyes. “Now listen hear Tomlinsons.” He began to sign and say in a very serious tone as he stood in front of his family who was sitting on the couch. “Tonight… Ah yes tonight is a very, very important night as -”

“Daddy it’s movie night, just pick a movie.” Alexis huffed as she could do without her father’s dramatics.

“You are speaking out of turn! You do not get to cast your vote!!” Louis said quickly as his daughter interrupted him, making a loud laugh come from Cody and quiet chuckle come from Harry. “As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted.” He said as he squared his eyes at his daughter. “Tonight we have three choices as to which movie we can watch and everyone shall vote accordingly.”

“Cars!” Cody cheered as he bounced happily on his papa’s lap.

“That is a lovely idea son but that is not an option, please this is very serious.” Louis signed and said, making the 3 year old giggle. “If I could have a drum roll please.” He said as he had the movies behind his back. “I said, could I have a drum roll please?!” Louis asked as he saw his family staring at him blankly.

Harry rolled his eyes at his husband but began to drum roll, shortly followed by Alexis and Cody.

Louis smiled widely to himself as he jumped in place and built the anticipation. “Single lady, gentlemen, and growing baby I give you our movie choices!!!” He said in an announcer voice as he revealed the three movies.

Harry groaned to himself as he saw the choices and to his surprise Alexis did as well. “Lou those aren’t even three separate choices!! They’re all Peter Pan!” He said.

“Excuse me!” Louis said with a touch of hurt in his voice. “You are wrong sir! This one is Peter Pan in cartoon form! This other one is the real Peter Pan with Robin Williams!! And the last one is the other real Peter Pan with that little blonde boy!!” He said defensively.

“Louis.” Harry said softly so he wouldn’t hurt his husband’s feelings. “We’re not watching any form of Peter Pan.”

Louis let out a sad breath as he looked between his husband and daughter, seeing them both shake their heads. “Cody?” He asked hopefully.

Cody bit his lip as he saw his daddy upset but he’s watched these movies too many times. “Sorry daddy.” He said quietly as he too shook his head.

“Fine.” Louis huffed as he dropped his dvds and shuffled over to couch and threw himself on it.

“Babe c’mon, it’s okay.” Harry said as the older lad was on the opposite side of the couch and pouting into a pillow.

“You hate me, just say it.” Louis mumbled into the pillow.

“You know what? You’re right, that explains why I’m having your baby.” Harry teased as he told Alexis to pick out a movie with her brother.

Louis grumbled to himself as he walked over to the other side of the couch and rested his head in Harry’s lap. “If the baby was here he or she would agree with me.”

“Maybe because they haven’t seen it a thousand times like we have.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he ran his fingers through his husband’s hair.

“When my little baby is born we’re gonna watch all the Peter Pan movies we own.” Louis said before turning his head and kissing Harry’s belly. “And none of you are invited.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he leaned over Louis and picked Cody up to have him sit on his father’s chest. Alexis joined them on the couch as well once she put the dvd in and Louis let out a disappointed breath as Bugs Life was picked by his kids and not Peter Pan. Clearly he hadn’t trained them well enough, but with this baby on the way he was determined to have him or her love the boy that never wanted to grow up as much as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter?? Anything you want to see in a later chapter? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

“Louis would you get him please? He’s going to break something.” Harry said nervously as he watched his son curiously look at all of the doctor’s tools.

Louis glanced up from his phone and once he saw his son he quickly hopped out of his chair and grabbed the 3 year old before he could knock over a computer that looked like it costs as much as their rent.

“How about we play doctor when he get home and nothing would cost daddy’s paycheck to fix hm?” He muttered and signed as Cody sat down on his lap.

“Doc Cody.” Cody giggled to himself as he leaned against his father's chest.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly at the toddler before shifting on the uncomfortable paper that was covering the doctor’s bed. “Al you wanna come sit with your dad?” He asked as he saw that his daughter was trying to find something to entertain herself with.

Alexis let out a quiet breath and nodded before sitting on her daddy’s leg that wasn’t occupied with her brother. And a moment later all of their attention was drawn to the door and Sarah stepping into the room with a small smile on her face

“Hello everyone, how are we doing today?” She asked as she took her seat next to Harry and the ultrasound machine.

“We’re great.” Harry said happily.

“Well I’m more excited then great, but great nonetheless.” Louis said through a wide smile.

Harry looked over to the older lad and rolled his eyes as he sounded ridiculous. “I think we’re all just ready to find out if we’re going to have a boy or girl.” He said as he turned back to Sarah.

“Well give me a minute or two and I’ll tell you.” Sarah said through a quiet chuckle. “Al you wanna come help me?” She asked with raised eyebrows.

Alexis quickly nodded and hopped off her daddy’s leg before scurrying over to the doctor. “This is gonna find out if we’re gonna have a brother or sister?” She asked quietly as she placed her little hand on the wand that ran over her papa’s belly.

“Yeah, and if you move it just over here.” Sarah said as she placed her hand over Alexis’ and moved it to the right spot.

Both Louis and Harry had eyes locked on the screen, aching to catch a glimpse of anything that would tell them if they were having a boy or girl. This always being Louis’ second favorite part when they come to the doctors, but of course his number one favorite thing was getting the sonogram pictures of their little baby growing.

“Alright how come everytime we do this you make me wait like ten years to find out what we’re having?” Louis huffed as he grew impatient.

“C’mon Louis you should know by now that I love torturing you.” Sarah said teasingly before leaning over to Alexis to whisper in her ear.

“Really?!” Alexis shrieked as she heard the doctor. “Oh my gosh! Yay, that’s what I wanted!!” She said excitedly.

At that moment Louis and Harry turned to each other and with knowing smiles said “It’s a girl.” At the same time.

“Yes!!” Alexis cheered happily.

It only took Louis a second later to connect his lips with Harry’s, making an annoyed groan come from Cody as he was stuck between his daddies. “A little baby girl!” Louis gushed before kissing his husband again and then pecking his lips a few more times.

“Another little girl for you to spoil.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips through a quiet chuckle.

Louis pulled away slowly with a soft smile on his face and nodded. “Good, that’s just what I needed.” He said happily.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly as he looked to Cody and tapped his leg to get his attention. _Do you want to know what we just found out?_ He asked once his son was looking at him.

Cody furrowed his eyebrows but nodded anyway, he wasn’t even quite sure why there were here. All he knew was that a little wand thing was getting rubbed on his papa’s belly.

 _It turns out you’re going to have a little sister._ Harry signed as he smiled to himself. _How exciting is that?_

“Like Al sister?” Cody asked, trying to put this together.

 _Yeah but little. She’s going to be a baby and you’re going to be a big brother like how Al is a big sister to you._ Harry signed

“Really?”Cody asked in disbelief through a small grin.

Harry nodded and as soon as he did he couldn’t help but smile more to himself as he saw Cody light up. They had told him that a baby was coming but maybe he hadn’t grasped the fact that he was going to be a big brother.

“Baby coming.” Cody said happily as he clapped his little hands and bounced on his daddy’s knee.

Louis laughed to himself as his son was basically jumping for joy on his leg and couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. He kissed Cody’s head and wrapped his arms around him before pulling the 3 year old into his chest and focusing on what Sarah was doing with Harry.

With the help of Alexis Sarah checked over Harry and pointed out different things on the screen, fascinating the 7 year old. When she had finished checking everything out the baby looked healthy and there was nothing to worry about, relieving both Louis and Harry. Also by the end Sarah couldn’t forget to print out a picture for Louis but then she had to print a second one as Cody wouldn’t let his father see the first one.

“We’re gonna have a girl, a little baby girl.” Louis said in a sing song voice as he twirled Alexis in the parking lot.

“Daddy.” Alexis whined through a giggle as her father wouldn’t stop trying to dance with her.

“Don’t be a pooper, be happy!!” Louis said as he scooped his daughter up and spun her around before kissing her cheek.

Alexis laughed to herself as she wrapped her arms around her daddy’s neck. “I am happy, you’re just weird.”

“Stop calling me weird you loser.” Louis retorted back as he poked his daughter’s belly and opened the back door of the car for her.

“Don’t call me a loser you bum.” Alexis muttered back as her father set her in the car.

Louis narrowed his eyes at the 7 year old and just as he was about to call her something back Harry stopped him.

“Louis you’re arguing with a child, stop.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he buckled Cody into his seat.

Louis let out a quiet breath and when Harry closed Cody’s door he quickly looked to his daughter. “Nerd.” He said before rushing to close her door so she couldn’t say anything back to him.

*~*

“Hey brotha.” Gemma said as she very slowly eased her way into the car.

“Hey.” Harry said happily. “Are you sure you want to go out today? You look like you’re about to blow any second.” He teased, but it was somewhat true. Gemma was 8 months pregnant and looked like she could give birth any second.

“Shut up.” Gemma said as she lightly punched Harry in the arm. “I can’t believe you’ve done this twice, it sucks.” She groaned as she rubbed her very round belly.

Harry chuckled to himself as he pulled onto the road and started driving in the direction of the store. “Working on my third.” He said through a small smile.

Gemma looked over to her little brother and couldn’t help but offer him a soft grin. “When did you get so grown up? Like shit I remember when you were 15 and super awkward.” She teased.

“And now I’m 25 and super awkward. I know so much has changed.” Harry said jokingly as he rolled his eyes.

“I mean it Haz like you’re one of the most settled people I know and you haven’t even hit your thirties.” Gemma said as she shook her head in disbelief.

Harry thought for a second about what Gemma had said and nodded as he bit his lip. “Do you- do you think that that’s bad?” He asked quietly as he glanced over at his sister and then back to the road. “I mean do you think that eventually Lou or I will just get bored?”

Gemma furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Harry for a second before shaking her head. “With a character like Louis I know you’ll never get bored.” She said through a quiet chuckle.

Harry couldn’t help but smile sheepishly to himself as he thought about all of the idiotic things his husband does on a daily basis. “I dunno… It’s just that we’ve been together for almost 10 years and I don’t want that spark to die, ya know?”

“Eh I don’t think it will. You guys fuck more now than you did when you were in high school and even back then it was impressive.” Gemma said bluntly through a shrug.

Harry looked over at his sister wide eyed before feeling his face heat up and his heart stop. He stuttered to himself, not even sure what to say as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Gemma laughed to herself as she looked over at her little brother and saw him blushing furiously. “See it’s that that tells you the spark won’t die. I’m just being honest.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled into the shop parking lot and parked the car before hopping out. “Like you don’t ever get nervous that one day you and Niall will just fade out?” He asked as he helped Gemma out of the car.

“Well I mean everyone gets nervous that after a certain amount of time the other person will get sick of them, but I think that’ll happen to me when we’re old and are too tired to go out and just have to sit around together all day.” Gemma said as she shrugged to herself. “You know how he is, he never shuts up. At least I have energy to get up and walk away from him but when we’re old I’ll be too fragile to run away.”

Harry laughed to himself as they walked into the store and immediately began to head towards the newborn baby section. “So you’re talking like 40 maybe 50 years into the future?” He asked.

“Yeah when we’re all old and grey and can’t remember who each other are.” Gemma said as she began to browse the clothes.

Harry rolled his eyes as he picked up a little pink onesie and looked it over. “Well I’m hoping we’ll remember each other, but I know what you mean.” He said through a quiet laugh.

“Why the sudden worry with losing the spark or whatever?” Gemma asked as she browsed through the rack of clothes, knowing she and Niall already had basically everything they needed for the baby but a few more things wouldn’t hurt.

“I dunno, like I said we’ve just been together for a long time.” Harry said through a shrug as he put the onesie in his shopping basket and picked up another little outfit. He had to remind himself to get a footie outfit for their babygirl and surprise Louis.

“But did something happen that made you think that?” Gemma asked with raised eyebrows.

Harry looked over at his sister and furrowed his eyebrows as he shook his head. “No why?”

“Just asking.” Gemma said as she shrugged to herself. “What’s he doin right now anyway? Just with Cody while Al is at school?”

“Um yeah he’s at Jake’s place with Cody.” Harry said as he tried to find little workout shorts.

“Shit this is cute.” Gemma muttered to herself as she picked up a tiny plaid button down. “Sorry, uh who is Jake?” She asked as she turned back to her brother.

“You know that guy who everyone thought Louis was cheating on me with like two or three years ago?” Harry asked as he kept his eyes on the rack, determined to find these tiny shorts. “It’s him, they were best mates in uni and kinda started hanging out again about three months ago.”

Gemma bit her lip as she listened to her little brother. “So don’t take this the wrong way but I’m gonna ask this again… Did something happen that made you think that you and Lou were gonna drift apart?” She asked, feeling like Harry wouldn’t bring something like that up randomly.

“No, no, I trust him.” Harry said as he shook his head.

“But..?” Gemma asked with raised eyebrows, still feeling like he wasn’t telling her something.

Harry let out a small breath before biting his lip and shrugging slightly to himself. “Well Al just said something but I don’t know if I should believe her.” He said quietly. “She’s only 7 and has a tendency to be overdramatic about things.”

“What did she say?” Gemma asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Just that Lou and Jake kinda act weird.” Harry said as he scratched the back of his neck. “She said they act like how Lou and I act, I dunno. She did ask me not to tell Louis that she told me and that’s kinda what threw me off about the whole thing.”

“Hm that is weird.” Gemma said as she pursed her lips. “To be honest I don’t think you have anything to be worried about cause we both know Al is super protective and she’d flip shit if she thought that Louis was like replacing you or something. But I do remember Lou and Jake being really close in uni.”

“True.” Harry muttered as he nodded to himself and went back on the hunt for shorts. “Well all of us are having dinner at their place next weekend so we’ll see how that goes.”

“Wait who’s ‘their’?” Gemma asked confused.

“Oh Jake is dating this guy Ryan and Ryan has a son who’s a year younger than Cody.” Harry said as he put another little onesie in his basket.

“Then why are you worrying over this H?” Gemma huffed. “He’s dating someone with a kid, clearly committed, and you and Lou are more than happily married, relax.”

Harry let out a quiet breath and nodded to himself as he squared his eyes at the rack of baby clothes, still unable to find these shorts. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right.” He breathed out.

“I know I am.” Gemma scoffed. “Now tell me, how cute will my little boy look in this outfit?”

Harry turned to look at his sister and couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh as he saw her with a baby boy’s outfit placed over her very round belly. “He’ll look very cute.”

Gemma smiled happily to herself as she placed the outfit in her basket and continued to browse. “Aw look at this!”

“Gimme those!” Harry said quickly as he realized his sister had picked up a pair of little black shorts.

“Harry they’re boy’s! You’re having a girl need I remind you.” Gemma said as she pulled the shorts away from her brother, wanting them for herself.

“No Gemma I need them.” Harry nearly pleaded. “C’mon I ordered her a little jersey and we already have tiny football shoes, I just wanted to surprise Lou! Please!!” He begged.

Gemma narrowed her eyes at her little brother and let out a huff. “Only if you buy me lunch.” She said through a small smirk.

Harry didn’t even need to think about it before quickly nodding and grabbing the shorts from her. “Deal!”

*~*

“Louis what are you doing?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he saw his husband reach for what he thought what his hand but instead the older lad just placed his hand over his belly.

“You’re so freakin cute.” Louis said through a small laugh as he poked the younger lad’s rounding stomach.

Harry slapped Louis’ hand away and couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he looked back towards the road. “How far away do they live?”

“Just about 10 minutes into the city.” Louis said as he reached over to grab his husband’s hand and not poke his belly. “We’ll be there in about 2 minutes.”

“Where are we going?” Alexis asked from the backseat.

“We’re going to Jake and Ryan’s place for dinner.” Louis said as he glanced in the rear view mirror.

Alexis groaned as she threw her head back against the seat behind her. “Why?” She complained.

Louis glanced over to Harry and gave him that ‘I told you so look’ as he had talked to the younger lad about how their daughter treats and talks about Jake. “Alexis Marie Tomlinson he invited us over to his house for a nice and fun night, don’t you dare complain and whine for him wanting to spend time with us.”

Alexis just groaned again and crossed her arms over chest as she looked out the window.

“Is she rude in front of Jake?” Harry whispered so Alexis couldn’t hear.

Louis let out a quiet breath and nodded as he kept his eyes locked on the road. “I feel awful every time she is too cause it’s not like he did anything to her.” He said quietly.

Harry bit his lip as he couldn’t believe that his daughter was doing that. Yeah he knew that she wasn’t a big fan of the older lad and had told him that Jake and Louis had a weird relationship but he doesn’t understand why Alexis wasn’t so fond of him. Jake was a nice guy and always fun to be around, there should be no reason as to why she wouldn’t like him.

When Louis pulled up to the flat building he parked the car and hopped out quickly before helping Cody out of his seat and leading Alexis and Harry inside.  He waved to the man at the front desk as they walked over to the elevator and ushered his family inside it before pressing the correct floor button.

“This place is nice.” Harry said as they walked down the hallway, in search of the flat.

“Wait till you see the inside of their flat babe, it’s incredible.” Louis said as he stopped in front a door at the end of the hallway and knocked.

A second later the door swung open and a wide smiling Jake didn’t waste a moment more before bounding for his best mate. “The Tomlinsons are here!!” He cheered as he crushed Louis in a hug.

“Geez mate get off me, I saw you like two days ago.” Louis said through a chuckle as he shoved the older lad away from him.

Jake rolled his eyes and laughed to himself before reaching for Harry and pulling him into his chest. “Agh! Your little belly is so cute!”

“Not you too.” Harry groaned through a chuckle. “Lou won’t stop touching it.”

“Because I love it and I love you.” Louis said before pecking his husband’s lips quickly.

“Alright you lot, c’mon in.” Jake said as he moved aside for the family to enter the flat. “Babe they’re here!” He called out.

“Mr. Lou!”

“Mr. Finn!” Louis said through a wide smile as the 2 year old ran at him and he scooped the toddler up. “Hows my second favorite little dude?”

“I num one.” Finn said as he grinned to himself and held up his little finger.

“Sorry buddy but Cody is my number one little dude.” Louis said through a chuckle as he looked down at his son.

“Finn play!” Cody said as he tugged on the 2 year olds leg.

“Mr. Lou down! Go pay!” Finn said as he kicked his legs and once Louis put him down he grabbed Cody’s hand and pulled him towards the hall.

“Whoa! Easy buddy!”

Louis and Harry looked up and saw a man come into the room who they figured to be Ryan.

“You must be Harry and Louis.” He said happily as he offered the pair his hand. “I’m Ryan, it’s awesome to finally meet you guys. Jake never shuts up about you Louis.” Ryan said through a small laugh.

Harry chuckled to himself as he shook Ryan’s hand and turned to Louis.

“Yeah, good to meet you too mate.” Louis said as he smiled to himself. “This is our daughter Alexis and that little guy you saw run off with your son is Cody.” He said happily. “Al wanna say hi?”

Alexis pursed her lips as she looked at the man in front of her up and down. “Hi.” She breathed out.

Harry looked down at his daughter and furrowed his eyebrows, really not knowing what her problem was. “Excuse me this one is a little out of sorts.” He said as he picked Alexis up and gave Louis that silent look that he was going to talk to her.

Louis nodded at the younger lad before turning back to Jake and Ryan and taking their attention away from Harry and Alexis as they moved towards the hallway.

“Al what’s wrong?” Harry asked as he set the 7 year old down and knelt in front of her.

“Nothing.” Alexis said quietly as she wouldn’t meet her father’s eyes.

“Al.” Harry said with raised eyebrows, urging her to tell him what was going on with her.

“Papa it’s weird.” Alexis said quietly like it was a secret.

Harry rubbed a hand over his face and let out a quiet breath before looking back at his daughter. “And what is so weird about it.”

“Daddy and mr. Jake.” She said in a hushed tone.

“Sweetheart you have nothing to worry about alright? They’re mates just like daddy is with uncle Liam, Zayn and Niall.” Harry said softly. “I don’t know what’s so different about them that makes you think that their relationship is weird, but it’s okay love.”

“But papa you don’t see them like I do.” Alexis huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“You’re right love, I haven’t seen them. But if I know your daddy, and trust me I do, I know that he and mr. Jake are just super good mates.” Harry tried to reassure her. “So let’s not be mean to Jake and Ryan, alright? We’re just here for dinner and to have a good time.”

Alexis let out a deep breath before reluctantly nodding. “I’m sorry papa.” She said quietly. “I didn’t want you to get sad because of daddy and mr. Jake.”

Harry looked at his daughter and bit his lip before pulling her into his chest and kissing her head. “You don’t need to worry about that stuff love. Especially when it comes to your father.” He said gently. “You trust daddy don’t you?” Harry asked, not believing he was even having this conversation with her.

Alexis pulled away from her papa and nodded as she looked up at him.

“So don’t worry about it.” Harry said as he rubbed her back. “Let’s just try to have a good time tonight.”

“Okay papa.” Alexis said quietly.

Harry offered her a small smile before kissing his daughter’s forehead and picking her up to carry her back into the living room.

Louis took his attention away from Jake as he saw his husband and daughter come back into the room. “Babe I was just telling Ryan about the cafe.” He said happily as the younger lad took a seat next to him.

“I was actually wondering if you wanted to help me with dinner Harry.” Jake said through a small smile. “You don’t have to of course, ya know in case you’re tired or something.”

“No that actually sounds like fun.” Harry said happily, realizing he hasn’t had a proper conversation with Jake in nearly five years. “You don’t mind right babe?” He asked as he turned to Louis.

“Course not.” Louis scoffed. “But please sit down if you get tired.” He said with raised eyebrows.

Harry rolled his eyes before pecking the older lad’s lips. “No problem mum.” He teased before getting off the couch and following Jake into the kitchen.

Louis smiled to himself as he watched Jake and Harry head to the kitchen but then his eyes shifted to his daughter. “Wanna go play with your brother love?” He asked, knowing Alexis would be bored if she just sat there.

“Does she know where Finn’s room is?” Ryan asked as he saw the 7 year old nod.

“Yeah we’ve been here a few times.” Louis said as he watched his daughter walk out of the room. But what caught his eye was Ryan’s surprised face when he said that they’ve been here, he would’ve figured that Jake had told him that they’d been over before.

“You and Jake are pretty close huh?” Ryan asked once Alexis was out of the room.

“He’s one of my best mates.” Louis said happily. “It’s great cause he’s not friends with the other friends Harry and I have so I can talk to him about stuff that I can’t with the other guys. Plus he’s basically a kid just like me and we always have a good time no matter where we are.” He said through a small smile.

Ryan nodded and chuckled to himself as he took a sip of his beer. “Yeah he told me about ninjas and flour wars and all that good stuff.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile and go on to tell Ryan about what he and Jake have been up to recently, of course adding in that Cody and Finn have really started liking each other and playing more. At times Louis knew it was hard for Cody to play with Finn though as Finn didn’t have much of a vocabulary, but he was only 2. And not only that but sometimes he saw Cody getting frustrated with himself that he couldn't understand Finn. There had only been a few times where Louis had to step in and actually use sign language with him, over time though Cody was getting used to reading lips and that’s all Louis really wanted.

The pair talked about Harry and Jake, Louis telling Ryan how he met Harry and how long they’ve been together. The older lad seemed surprised when Louis said that he and Harry have been together for almost 10 years but that didn’t wipe the smile off of Louis’ face as he talked about his husband. Ryan in return talked about Jake and brought up some embarrassing stories about him which Louis was more than happy to listen to. Overall Louis really liked Ryan and he seemed like a pretty cool guy, plus he wouldn’t shut up about Jake which only made Louis happier as his mate had found someone who genuinely cares about him.

*~*

“I’m gonna explode.” Louis grumbled to himself as he felt himself slowly slipping into a food coma.

“At least your stomach isn’t the size of a bowling ball.” Harry said as he shoved a piece of cake in his mouth.

Louis laughed to himself before looking over at the younger lad and furrowing his eyebrows at him. “How are you still eating?” He groaned.

“Mate he’s eating for two, leave him alone.” Jake said as he shoved Louis’ shoulder.

“No, no, don’t move me.” Louis said as he shook his head.

Jake rolled his eyes at the younger lad before shoving him one more time, successfully pushing him off the couch. He let out a quiet laugh and shook his head but his laughter was quickly silenced as he felt a hard tug on his shirt, pulling him to the ground.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he ate his cake and watched Louis and Jake begin to wrestle on the floor. He doesn’t understand why his 27 year old husband still does stuff like this and goofs off like he’s still a teenager. But then again Harry shouldn’t surprised by it as Louis basically refuses to grow up.

“You see papa it’s weird.” Alexis whispered to her father as she watched her daddy roll around on the floor with Jake.

“Sweetheart they’re wrestling, calm down.” Harry said before taking another bite of his cake.

“It’s weird.” Alexis grumbled to herself.

“Whatever you say love.” Harry said with his mouth full.

“Harry you want another piece of cake?” Ryan asked as he took his eyes off the pair wrestling on the floor and to the younger lad.

Harry bit his lip as he looked down at his empty plate and let out a quiet breath. “If you wouldn’t mind.” He said sheepishly.

“Of course I don’t mind.” Ryan said happily before taking the plate from Harry and heading into the kitchen.

“When are we going?” Alexis asked as she saw her brother sleeping on the other couch with Finn next to him.

“When we want Al, would you calm down?” Harry asked quietly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Alexis let out a quiet groan before looking to her daddy who was still wrestling on the floor with Jake. She narrowed her eyes at the older man before getting off her seat and pushing her father who was sitting on top of his friend.

“Stop.” She said annoyed.

Louis was breathing heavily as he had Jake’s face shoved into the floor but quickly looked up as he felt someone push him. “What?” He asked confused as he saw his daughter nearly fuming at him.

“Alexis you stop, c’mere.” Harry said growing more irritated as his daughter wouldn’t stop watching over Louis’ every move and was accusing him of crazy things.

Louis glanced over to Harry as Alexis walked over to him and sat down on the couch. He raised his eyebrows at the younger lad, really having no clue as to why the 7 year old got like this whenever they were near Jake. But of course Harry sent him that silent look ‘we’ll talk about this later’ and all he could do was nod and turn back to his mate before shoving his face back into the carpet.

*~*

“So do you wanna tell me why my daughter was death glaring me all night?” Louis asked over the shower as he heard Harry come into the bathroom.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he reached for his toothbrush. “She thinks you’re like in love with Jake or something, I dunno.” He mumbled.

“What?” Louis asked in disbelief as he stuck his head outside the shower curtain to look at the younger lad. “Where the hell did she get that idea?”

“I guess she saw how close you guys are and is worried about our relationship.” Harry said through a mouthful of foam as he shrugged to himself.

Louis couldn’t believe what he was hearing but that did make sense as to why Alexis isn’t the biggest fan of Jake. She probably thought that the older lad was going to replace her father.

“How could she think that?” He asked quietly.

Harry looked to his husband and saw that Louis was clearly hurt at the thought of Alexis thinking he would ever do something like that. “She’s 7 love, and she’s just being protective.”

“You know I wouldn’t.” Louis said almost firmly. “You know he’s just my mate and you’re the only one.” He didn’t ask as it was a fact.

Harry nodded to himself as he spit in the sink and wiped his mouth. “Of course I know that Lou.” He said through a small smile before kissing his husband sweetly. Harry pulled away slowly and couldn’t help but widen his smile as he saw the older lad grinning back at him. “You’re not tired are you?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

Louis laughed quietly to himself as he shook his head. “Have something in mind?” He asked already pulling at the end of Harry’s shirt.

Harry hummed before yanking his shirt off and then reaching for his pants button. “Fucking hormones.” He groaned, knowing that whenever he was pregnant he had no control over when he wanted to jump Louis or when he wanted cake.

“I’m not complaining.” Louis said through a small smirk as he watched the younger lad undress.

“Of course you’re not.” Harry muttered as he rolled his eyes fondly and pushed on Louis’ chest so he could get in the shower.

And Louis couldn’t even laugh to himself before he felt a strong pair of lips crash onto his and firm hands push him up against the shower wall. Yeah, he definitely wasn’t complaining about hormones at all.

*~*

“Haz… Babe stop.” Louis mumbled tiredly as he felt his husband’s lips on his neck.

As sad as it sounds he really didn’t have any energy to do anything. Harry made him come five times last night and then woke him up only an hour after falling asleep to give him a blow job. Now it was close to 6 in the morning and Harry had to start getting ready for work but instead he was more interested in torturing the older lad some more.

“C’mon Lou just one more time.” Harry said against his husband's skin as he continued to kiss up his jaw.

“H I’m empty.” Louis muttered as he kept his eyes closed, desperately needing sleep. “Seriously you ran me out.”

Harry kissed Louis’ lips gently before slightly pulling away and letting out a deep breath. “Please?” He almost whined. “I have to go to work soon and I won’t see you all day.”

“Leave me be.” Louis said as he rolled over so his back was to Harry.

“Louis.” Harry pleaded as he scootched behind his husband and tried to mold to his back.

Louis let out a quiet groan as he felt the younger lad’s hard press into his back. “Geez Haz.”

“See?” Harry whined as he adjusted himself, trying to relieve some of the pressure. “Lou please.” He begged.

Louis looked up at the younger lad before glancing down and he seeing the outline of his husband’s painfully hard looking length through his boxers. “Yeah, okay fine.” He barely whispered as he licked his lips.

“Fuck yes.” Harry breathed out as he pulled his boxers down.

Louis glanced at Harry before leaning forward, connecting their lips and shifting himself so he was hovering over the younger lad. He could feel that slow rise in his lower gut and his chest begin to steadily but quietly pound as he moved his lips against his husband’s. Louis pushed his fingers through Harry’s curls and gripped at them gently before straddling the younger lad’s hips and rocking slowly.

“Babe.” Harry breathed out as he cut their kiss off. “I know you like to be all sweet and slow but right now I need it fast and a bit dirty.”

Louis’ eyes widened but he didn’t even waste a second before viciously nodding and reaching for his husband’s length. He connected his lips onto Harry’s neck as he began pumping and shuddered as he felt the younger lad moaning under him. Louis kissed down his husband’s neck and nipped at his heated skin as he moved to his chest and towards his rounding belly.

“C’mon.” Harry groaned, growing more and more impatient as Louis had a habit of taking his time and not just getting to it.

Louis nodded against Harry’s stomach and just as he was about to move down and dip his head a phone starting to ring startled him.

“Agh keep going.” Harry said annoyed as he gripped Louis’ hair with one hand and pushed him towards his length as with the other hand he reached for the phone.

“Are you kidd-”

“Lou just do it, please.” Harry groaned before accepting the call and pressing the phone to his ear.

Louis looked at his husband in disbelief but as he felt Harry gently nudge his head he let out a quiet breath before taking the younger lad’s length into his mouth. As he bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks he felt Harry’s grip tighten on his hair and the younger lad talk into the phone through quiet short breaths. But if Harry was really going to talk on the phone after waking him up just to make him give him a blowjob Louis was going to make his husband suffer.

He released the younger lad, only to shove his fingers into his mouth and make sure they were coated enough before pressing his first finger into Harry and taking his length back into his mouth.

“F-fuck.” Harry stuttered out as he gripped Louis’ hair and pressed his phone to his ear impossibly harder. “I-I need… Go. I have t-to go.” He was barely able to say into the phone as he felt Louis push another finger into him and swirl his tongue around him.

Louis had to try not to smirk to himself as he went down on his husband and heard him throw the phone on the bedside table. He pushed his fingers in and out of the younger lad, hitting his sweet spot each time as he took Harry more and more into his mouth. And as Louis could feel his husband’s thighs shaking he only pressed another finger into the younger lad and took more of his length.

It only took the Harry another minute before coming completely undone and releasing through a loud moan.

“How was that for fast you fucking arse?” Louis said through a quiet breath as he reached into his boxers for his own hard length. “Don’t you dare-” He began as he stroked himself, trying desperately to release some pressure. “Ever get on the phone again while I’m getting you off.” Louis breathed out as he threw his head back against the pillow.

“Hmph.” Harry grumbled as he laid motionless on the bed.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut as he pumped his length and thankfully it didn’t take him long before releasing into his hand and breathing heavily next to his husband. “Who- who was on the phone?” He asked as he tried to steady his heart rate.

“Niall.” Harry said as he kept his eyes closed.

“What’d he want?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows as he looked over at the younger lad.

“Um he said Gemma’s in labor.” Harry muttered as he combed his fingers through his hair.

Louis’ heart stopped as he heard Harry and sat up immediately, looking down at him wide eyed. “What?!” He nearly yelled.

Harry laid there still for a second before sitting up with the older lad, realizing what he had just said. “Gemma’s in labor!” He rushed out before hopping out of bed and running around the room.

Louis groaned to himself as he hopped out of bed with Harry and tried to quickly gather his clothes. “How could you not have freaked out when he told you?” He asked as he tried to pull on a pair of clean boxers and shorts.

“Sorry I was in the middle of getting a blow job, I wasn’t exactly listening to whatever Niall was saying.” Harry said as he pulled a shirt over his head and ran into the bathroom.

Louis rolled his eyes as he yanked a sweatshirt over his head and jogged to Cody’s room to wake his son up, change him, dress him and then get Alexis ready.

*~*

“Where the hell have you two been?!” Zayn asked wide eyed as he saw his best mates rush down the hall with their kids on their hips.

“Sorry, sorry.” Harry breathed out as he and Louis stopped jogging and stopped in front of their mates and his mum.

“Niall said he called you like an hour ago!” Liam said as he looked between the pair.

Harry bit his lip and at the same time Louis was side glaring his husband. “I apologize on both of our behalfs.” Louis said as he continued to narrow his eyes at the younger lad.

“Right…” Perrie said as she looked at Louis and Harry. “Well at least you’re here now.”

“GUYS I’M A DAD!!” Niall screamed at the top of his lungs as he bursted from behind the hospital door. “C’mon!! Come look I’m a dad!!!” He yelled through a wide smile as he jumped around and began pulling on Zayn, Perrie, Liam and Sophia to get up. “C’mon grandma you too!!”

Anne rolled her eyes fondly as she saw her son in-law nearly bouncing off the walls with how excited he was. “What made you boys so late?” She asked as she walked past her son and Louis.

“Your son’s hormones got the best of him.” Louis muttered as he followed everyone into the hospital room to meet his nephew.

Anne furrowed her eyebrows before looking at Harry. “Did you have a craving or something?” She asked.

“Yeah, something like that, right Harry?” Louis asked over his shoulder.

Harry rolled his eyes as he followed his husband and adjusted Cody on his hip. “Yeah I had a craving and Louis was helping me out with it.”

Anne looked at the pair confused but decided to just leave it be, never wanting to get in the middle of their nonsense.

“Look at my little man!! Isn’t he the cutest freaking baby you’ve ever seen?” Niall gushed as he looked down at his son in his wife’s arms.

“Ah crap look how little he is.” Louis said through a quiet laugh as he peered over Zayn’s shoulder to sneak a peek at his nephew.

“You’ll have one in like three months.” Zayn scoffed. “But yeah he is super cute.” He said through a soft smile.

“What’d you guys decide to name him?” Sophia asked as she cooed at the little boy in Gemma’s arms.

“Colton Alexander Horan.” Gemma said softly before kissing her baby boy’s little head.

Harry smiled to himself as he looked at his nephew and couldn’t believe that his sister and best mate had a baby. Of course he knew that it was coming for nine months but now that their son was born it all felt surreal. Not only that but in just three shorts he and Louis would have their own little baby.

“Baby!” Cody shrieked excitedly as he looked at his auntie and saw a little person in her arms. “Papa down! I see baby.” He demanded as he squirmed in his father’s arms.

Harry let out a quiet laugh before gently placing Cody on the bed next to Zaria so he could see his cousin. Alexis was already next to Gemma’s bedside and was lightly stroking Colton’s hand as she smiled at him.

“My brother?” Cody asked with furrowed eyebrows as he very carefully rubbed the newborn’s head.

 _No buddy, that’s your cousin like how Zaria is. And don’t forget you’re having a sister._ Louis signed as he chuckled to himself

Cody nodded to himself like he had just remembered that before turning back to his baby cousin.

“Three more months.” Louis said quietly as he came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

Harry smiled softly to himself as he nodded and turned his head slightly to look at the older lad. “Three more months and then no more 6 am blow jobs.” He said through a small laugh.

Louis rolled his eyes but kissed his husband quickly anyway. “We don’t have to give those up but I’d prefer if you didn’t answer phone calls in the middle of me giving you one.”

“That’s why you two were late?” Zayn snickered.

Harry went wide eyed as he hadn’t realized anyone was listening, but it was even worse because it was Zayn. “N-no.” He stuttered out.

Zayn scoffed and gave the pair that ‘are you kidding me face’. “Sounds like something you two would do.” He said teasingly.

“In my defence Harry didn’t tell me until after 15 minutes after the call.” Louis said through a shrug.

“Louis.” Harry said through gritted teeth. “Can we just focus on the beautiful little life that is getting passed around right now?” He asked as he saw his nephew in his mum’s arms.

“Idiots.” Zayn muttered through a small chuckled before looking back at Colton and grinning at him softly.

Harry narrowed his eyes at his husband but of course his moodiness quickly went away as Colton was placed in his arms and he could see exactly what he would have three months.

*~*

Louis bit his lip as he had his eyes locked on the computer. He’s been at this for at least three hours and he was sure his brain was melting but this was more than worth it.

“Hey babe.”

Louis jumped at the sudden noise and quickly shut his laptop before looking up at Harry. “H-hey.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the older lad and took a seat next to him. “What’re you doin?” He asked as he glanced at the closed laptop and then back to Louis.

“Nothing.” Louis said quickly as he shook his head.

“...So you wouldn’t mind if I use your laptop for a second right?” Harry asked as he reached for it from his husband’s lap.

Louis quickly pushed himself off the couch and shook his head. “U-um you know it just died so I’m gonna go plug it in and after you can use it, that sound good?” He asked as he backed away from the couch. “Or I can get you yours if you really need one.” Louis offered.

“What’re you hiding?” Harry breathed out, noticing that clearly Louis was trying to keep his laptop.

“Nothing, nothing.” Louis said as he shook his head again.

“Are you planning something? Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

“No.” Louis said plainly. “I do um, I actually have to head off. I forgot to tell you but I’m meeting up with Liam for a pint.”

“Liams at work.” Harry said, growing even more confused.

Louis bit his lip as he shifted his weight on his feet before shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sorry, sorry. Did I say Liam? I meant Zayn, my bad.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the older lad before slowly nodding. “Right…” He said quietly, not entirely believing the older lad.

“So I’m just gonna change really quick and head out okay?” Louis asked as he bounced on his heels.

“Sure.” Harry said and it was only a second later Louis was nodding at him and shuffling out of the room.

Harry shook his head as he had no clue what had just happened but he did notice that Louis put his laptop on the breakfast bar and he was more than curious to see what the older lad was looking at.

He pushed himself off the couch and made sure Louis wasn’t in the hallway or no where in sight before carefully opening the laptop. As soon as he opened it he could see the battery was on 80% so Harry didn’t know why Louis lied to him about that. But what really caught his eye was what was opened on the front page.

The window that was open was for a hotel but what Harry didn’t understand was why Louis would be looking at hotels that were in Manchester. They lived 5 minutes from the city, why would he or they need a hotel?

Harry felt his heart drop as he glanced at the hallway and then back to the computer before closing it, not wanting to think about what the older lad would need a hotel room for. He let out a quiet breath before rubbing his hands over his face and shaking his head, trying to rid any thoughts that Louis was doing something he shouldn’t be.

But curiosity got the best of Harry as he could hear his husband laughing from their room, most likely on the phone. So as quietly as he could he walked down the hall and once he got outside their bedroom he lightly put his ear to the door and tried to listen to find out who the older lad was talking to.

“Yeah he has no idea.” Louis said through a quiet laugh. “Well how could he know? I’ve been really careful so there’s no way he can find out.” He said into the phone.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he could hear his husband’s muffled voice through the door. He had no clue what Louis was talking about but what the older lad said next told him who he was talking to.

“Jake, seriously don’t worry about it. Harry has no clue, no one does.” Louis said as he pulled a fresh shirt over his head. “Alright can you breathe now? Geez, you’re more worried than I am.”

Harry could feel his throat tighten and his heart begin to steadily pound in his chest as he heard Louis. There was no way he heard him wrong, he definitely said Jake and clearly the two were up to something. But it’s what they were doing that had Harry's breath fall short.

“I’ll be there in about 15 minutes alright?” Louis asked into the phone as he fixed his hair in the mirror. “I’ll text you when I pull up.”

The longer Harry listened the less he felt like he could breathe. This couldn’t be happening. No, no there was no way Louis was doing this, that he was going behind his back and lying to him and doing God only knows what with Jake. But Harry didn’t think of the worst, he couldn’t. Because he knew that if he did there was no way that he wouldn’t break down.

Harry quickly shook his thoughts from his head as he heard Louis walking towards the door and he backed away before acting as if he was heading towards the bedroom.

“Hey, you’ve been standing there long?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows as he saw Harry in the hallway.

“Um, no I was just gonna grab my laptop.” Harry said quietly, not really meeting the older lad’s eye.

Louis pressed his lips together and nodded at his husband. “Alright, well I’m gonna head out.”

“Right, get the pint with Liam?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows as he bit his lip, knowing that Louis had changed his answer to seeing Zayn.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll tell Li you say hi, don’t worry.” Louis said as he offered Harry a small smile and pecked his lips quickly.

If Harry’s heart didn’t drop before then it did then. But there was absolutely nothing he could do as he watched Louis walk down the hallway and get in the elevator to meet Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter?? Leave comments, thanks!!! Say hi to me on tumblr!! lhstylinson9193 And if you have prompts for me to write after I'm done with this fic please share, we can talk on tumblr, on here or email me at lhstylinson9193@gmail.com!! I love reading your guys' ideas!


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sing language.

“Harry…”  Louis whispered as he combed his fingers through the younger lad’s hair. “Babe, wake up.”

Harry grumbled to himself as he felt someone ruining his very peaceful sleep but when he squinted his eyes and saw Louis standing over him he woke right up.

“Whoa, easy love.” Louis said through a quiet laugh as he saw Harry try to sit right up. But he stopped laughing immediately as he looked at his husband and saw his eyes pink and puffy. “Have you been crying?” He asked worriedly.

“Um no, no must be allergies or something.” Harry said quietly as he shook his head, still feeling his eyes sting from when he actually was crying just hours ago.

“You don’t have allergies.” Louis said with furrowed eyebrows. “Are you okay? Do you want me to get you something?”

“M’fine.” Harry muttered as he sat up fully and rubbed a hand over his face. “How was um, how was Liam?” He asked as he bit his lip.

Louis looked at the younger lad confused before seeming like he had remembered something. “Yeah, yeah he was good. It was nice to catch up.” He said as he nodded to himself.

Harry hummed and pressed his lips together as he looked towards the floor.

“You know what? I’ll make dinner tonight, you just relax and I’ll try not to burn the place down.” Louis said as he noticed his husband was in a funky mood and wasn’t sure if his hormones were raging or what.

All Harry did was nod as he side glanced Louis and couldn’t help but wonder why he was doing this. Why was he being so helpful and caring even though just hours ago he lied to him about where and he was going and with who. And the thing that scared Harry the most was what he was doing while he was gone.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Louis asked softly as he rubbed the younger lad’s back.

“I told you I’m fine.” Harry muttered before pushing himself off the couch and making his way out of the living room.

Louis watched in confusion as Harry walked out of the living room and down the hall, probably to go to their bedroom. He didn’t know what had Harry so upset or if he did something that put the younger lad in a bad mood but he did know that he had to do anything he could to see Harry smiling again.

“Hey Al!” Louis called out as he made his way to the kitchen.

“What?” Alexis asked with raised eyebrows as she walked into the kitchen.

“Wanna help me cook dinner? Maybe give me a few pointers?” Louis asked through a small smile as he looked in their pantry, trying to get an idea of what he could possibly make.

“Only if you promise not to ruin anything and blame it on me.” Alexis said as she walked into the pantry with her father and looked around before pulling a few things out.

Louis laughed at his daughter as he watched her pull different ingredients out and from what he saw she probably wanted to make chicken with some crust thing on it. “I promise.” He said as he pulled out a pan. “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.” Alexis said teasingly as that’s what her father does to her on a regular basis.

“Shut up.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle. “Do you know what your pop is so upset about?” He asked as he glanced over at the 7 year old.

Alexis furrowed her eyebrows at her father before shaking her head. “No but he was on the phone with uncle Niall earlier and he sounded sad.” She said as she cracked an egg in a bowl.

“You didn’t hear what he was sad about though?” Louis asked as he bit his lip and dredged the chicken in the egg his daughter had cracked and whisked.

“Did you do something to papa?” Alexis asked as she stopped what she was doing and turned to fully face her daddy.

“No...” Louis said quietly. “Did he say I did?” He asked as he side glanced his daughter and put the coated chicken in bread crumbs and then into the heated pan.

Alexis crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows at her father as she looked at him. “He didn’t tell me you did but I think you did.”

“Why would you say that?” Louis asked with a touch of hurt in his voice.

“Because I heard papa talk about you to uncle Niall.” Alexis said as she watched her father continue to cook but at the same time bite his lip.

At that Louis perked his head up and his heart dropped as he saw how his daughter was looking at him. “What was he saying?” He asked quietly.

“I couldn’t hear him because after he said your name he got really quiet.” Alexis said as she shifted her eyes to the floor.

Louis couldn’t help but feel a wave of guilt crash down on him as he heard his daughter. But all he could do was nod at Alexis and continue to cook, wanting to be done with this conversation. And as he stayed silent so did Alexis.

*~*

“Hey, you asleep?”

Harry fluttered his eyes open and saw Louis standing over him, soaking wet and with a towel wrapped around his waist. “I was.” He muttered as he shifted on his back and as best he could with his pregnant belly faced away from the older lad.

“Can you at least try not to ignore me for five seconds?” Louis asked through a quiet huff as all night Harry wouldn’t even look at him, let alone talk to him.

Harry laid there silent and refused to face the older lad, even when Louis shook his shoulder to get him to turn over he didn’t move.

“H c’mon.” Louis nearly begged. “I’m sorry, alright?”

Harry clenched his jaw and let out a deep breath as he finally turned onto his back to look at his husband. “Sorry for what Louis?” He asked through narrowed eyes as he sat up. “Sorry for lying to me? Sorry for going behind my back to see Jake?!” Harry asked as he raised his voice at the older lad.

Louis stood there, unsure of what to say as Harry was yelling at him. He tried to find the words but for some reason absolutely nothing was coming out. From the look on Harry’s face though he knew he had to explain because if he didn’t there was no doubt in his mind that Harry was a second away from sobbing.

“H.. I uh, i-it’s um- I-I can’t-” He began to stutter out.

“Shut up!!” Harry screamed as tears threatened to spill and he was sure some had. “Just say it Louis! You cheated!”

Louis couldn’t say anything. And just like what had happened earlier he felt a tremendous amount of guilt wash over him. But that guilt for making Harry think that he had cheated quickly went away as it was replaced with anger. “You think I cheated on you?” He asked as he felt his throat tighten. Louis shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair as he felt tears come to his eyes. “No, no.” He said as he rubbed his hands over his face and felt tears on his cheeks. “No!” Louis screamed frustratedly.

Harry looked at the older lad and had no clue why he was crying or why he looked furious. But he still wanted answers, he needed to know what was really going on with Louis.

“Why does no one fucking trust me?! W-why don’t you trust me?!” Louis screamed through a choked sob. “I-I haven’t done anything to you to make y-you think I would ever cheat!!” He yelled as he began to pace the room. “I wouldn’t leave, I-I wouldn’t do that.” Louis muttered to himself as he shook his head and continued to pace.

Harry didn’t trust him or believe him and his own daughter had thought that he had done something to the younger lad as well. When did this start happening? When did his family stop trusting him?

“Then why did you lie to me?” Harry asked coldly. “Why couldn’t you just tell me where you were going and who you were going with?”

“It was a surprise Harry!!” Louis screamed as he stopped moving and looked to the younger lad. “Jake was helping me with something and I couldn’t tell anyone cause I knew you would find out about it!!!” He yelled frustratedly.

Harry bit his lip as he looked at Louis and wasn’t sure if he believed him or not. The older lad looked near heart broken at suggestion of him cheating though. “What is it?” He asked, still not sure how he felt about what Louis was telling him. “What’s the surprise?”

Louis shook his head as he rubbed his hands over his face and tried to get himself to stop crying. “First I want to know why you don’t trust me.” He muttered into his hands. “What the fuck did I do to you that makes you think I would ever cheat on you?” Louis asked with a touch of anger in his voice as he looked to the younger lad.

Harry looked down as he shook his head and shrugged. “You’ve been acting different…” He said quietly. “You’re spending all your time with Jake and I saw on your computer that you were looking at hotels in the city. And then today I know you lied about where you were going and who you were going with.”

“That’s it?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows. “You just jump to conclusions because I was hanging out with a someone who happens  to be a guy and oh oops, I can’t do that because I’m gay and so is he?” He asked annoyed.

“What was the hotel for?” Harry asked, trying to piece this all together as Louis still hadn’t really told him what he was doing today.

“Part of a different surprise.” Louis said as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry bit his lip as he looked at the older and saw him completely fed up. “What were you doing today with Jake then?” He asked quietly.

Louis shook his head as he walked over to his dresser and quickly pulled on shorts and a t-shirt. He began walking towards their bedroom door but just before he walked out he looked over his shoulder to the younger lad.

“Today I bought you a house and he helped.” Louis said before turning around and making his way towards the hallway. “And don’t worry, I’ll be sleeping on the couch cause my own husband can’t trust me! Maybe while you’re asleep I’ll try to sneak out and cheat on you!!” He called out annoyed as he was halfway down the hall.

Harry sat there frozen as he processed what Louis said. He wasn’t cheating on him. No he went out today to look at houses, to buy him a house. But Harry still wanted to know what the hotel was for. From the look on Louis’ face and how he cried though Harry knew that the older lad didn’t cheat. And now his husband was sleeping in the living room and he had no clue how to fix this, or if he could fix this. The only thing he could think to do was push himself off the bed and quietly walk to the living room to try to work this out.

“Lou?” Harry asked quietly as he saw his husband’s face hidden in his hands as he slumped on the couch.

“Don’t worry, I’m not actually gonna sneak out.” Louis muttered back.

“That’s not-” Harry began as he let out a quiet breath and shook his head. “I’m sorry, okay? I don’t know what I was thinking, I was just scared.”

“You didn’t have a reason to be.” Louis retorted back sharply. He let out a deep breath before looked back at his hands and running his fingers through his hair. “M’not mad…” Louis said quietly. “I’m just so fucking hurt that you could even think that I would do that.” He said as he bit his lip and blinked his eyes quickly to rid his tears. “Maybe I shouldn’t have lied about where I was going but it was for a surprise I didn’t want you to find out.”

Harry didn’t even know what to say as he slowly made his way over to the couch and took a seat next to the older lad. “What was the hotel for?” He asked but it barely came out as a whisper.

Louis let out a quiet sarcastic laugh as he shook his head and looked to his hands. “I was starting to plan something for our anniversary.”

Harry bit his lip as Louis was talking about their 10 year anniversary and if possible he felt even worse. “But that’s in 5 months.” He said slightly confused.

“It was a big surprise, I had a lot to plan.” Louis muttered as he kept his eyes locked on the floor in front of him.

Harry nodded as he glanced at the older lad and saw how hurt he looked. “Louis I really am sorry.” He said quietly.

“Why don’t you trust me?” Louis asked as he turned to face Harry. “This isn’t the first time you thought I was cheating on you so what is it about me that’s make you think that I ever would?”

“Louis I do trust you-”

“Bull shit!” Louis yelled as he pushed himself off the couch and shook his head. “That’s bull shit Harry because if you did you wouldn’t be accusing me of cheating on you!!” He screamed as he looked down at the younger lad.

“Louis please stop yelling.” Harry said quietly as he didn’t want him waking Alexis up. He knew Louis was upset and that he was hurt and that’s why he was screaming but if they did wake Alexis up it would only make things worse. “I was just scared okay? I’m pregnant and fat and hormonal and I know you don’t want to be near me.” Harry said as he bit his lip.

Louis looked at his husband like he had gone crazy before shaking his head and groaning to himself. “Harry none of that is even true! I love you most when you’re pregnant, don’t you get that?” He asked with raised eyebrows. “I love looking after you and hearing all the ridiculous things you say when your hormones go crazy. I love your belly, I love that in just three months we’re gonna have a baby and to be honest I’ll probably be a bit sad when your stomach goes down. And don’t you ever dare, and I mean ever say that I don’t want to be near you because that’s just ridiculous.”

Harry didn’t know what to say as Louis was looking down at him and ranting about how much he loves him.

“And again I’m sorry about lying to you and for acting weird but I just wanted to surprise you.” Louis said quietly.

“Louis I’m not mad at you, I swear. I just feel like shit for thinking that you would ever cheat, I don’t even know what I was thinking.” Harry said as he looked to his lap and shook his head.

Louis bit his lip as he walked towards the younger lad and took a seat next to him on the couch. “Part of it’s my fault, I shouldn’t have lied.” He said as he reached a tentative hand over and began to rub Harry’s back.

All Harry could do was shake his head again and rub his hands over his face. “You bought me a house Lou.” He barely whispered. “I can’t be mad at you for that.”

Louis allowed a small smile to come to him as he saw the way Harry was looking at him. “Before you got mad at me I was going to ask you to see it with me this weekend. Well I was really going to just drive you there, let you look around and then tell you I bought it.” He said through a quiet chuckle.

“You’re ridiculous.” Harry said as he laughed to himself. “How do you even know I’ll like it?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

Louis looked at Harry like ‘are you kidding me?’ before rolling his eyes. “Believe it or not love but after being together for almost 10 years I know what you like.”

“Right.” Harry whispered as he nodded his head. “I’m sorry again Lou.” He said quietly as he bit his lip and glanced over at his husband.

“I know you are H, me too.” Louis said just as softly as he leaned over and kissed the younger lad’s cheek.

Harry let out a relieved breath as he offered Louis a small smile dipping his head and connecting their lips sweetly. “So what was the surprise with the hotel then?” He asked as he pulled away.

“Don’t worry about. I’m gonna cancel those plans and come up with something else since you already know about the room. You’ll just have to wait 5 months to find out.” Louis said through a quiet laugh.

“Why do you do this to me?” Harry groaned.

Louis hummed and shrugged as he stood up off the couch and offered his hands to the younger lad. “Because I love you very much. Now c’mon, I think we both need bed.”

Harry let out a quiet breath but nodded anyway as he took Louis’ hands and got off the couch. He tried to think of whatever Louis was planning but the older lad is very unpredictable. And Harry didn’t know if he could wait 5 months to find out what it was.

*~*

“Lou…” Harry barely said as he stared straight in front of him, not believing his eyes. 

“Hm? What?” Louis asked as he glanced over at his husband and gave his hand a light squeeze.

Harry’s jaw had gone slack as he watched the older lad press a button and the gate in front of them opened, only letting him see the huge house in front of him more clearly. He wanted to say something, just anything. Harry could feel his mouth open and close but absolutely nothing was coming out as his husband pulled closer to the home.  **(A/N General idea of the house, some things I changed, but here are pictures[X](http://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-for-sale/property-47145670.html))  
**

“Daddy where are we?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows as she peered out the window.

“In a little while love this is gonna be our new house.” Louis said as he glanced in the rear view mirror to see his daughter’s reaction. And of course he coldn’t help but laugh to himself as he saw Alexis’ jaw nearly drop. “You guys wanna go inside and not just gawk at it?” Louis asked amused as he parked the car.

Harry nodded but still had his eyes locked on the house, no the mansion that was in front of him. He got out of the car and moved to the back door to help Cody out of his seat before scooping up the toddler.

“Papa where we go?” Cody asked as he wrapped an arm around his father’s neck and looked at the huge house.

 _This is our new house._ Harry signed as he walked over to Louis.

“What?!” Cody nearly shrieked as he kicked his little legs excitedly.

Louis looked over and saw his son freaking out as he got out of Harry’s arms to run towards the house. He laughed to himself as he pulled the keys out of his pocket and reached for Cody’s hand so he wouldn’t try to break the door down.

“You already have the keys?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as Louis unlocked the door.

“Yeah Jake knows the realtor so he made sure that the transactions went quick and everything. It’s already officially ours.” Louis said through a small smile as he pushed the door open and let his family inside.

Harry nodded as he walked past the older lad and into the house but even at his first glance of the home he was struck with how beautiful it was. There were two stair cases the were on the left and right side but then met and connected at the top. Not only that but there was a staircase that led downstairs directly under it and Harry wondered if this was just three floors or more.

“How many bedrooms does this place have?” Harry asked as he looked around the huge foyer.

“Seven.” Louis said plainly as he made sure the kids took their shoes off before running through the home.

“Lou!” Harry said wide eyed as he turned to face his husband. “There’s only gonna be five of us living here and we share a room!!”

“Babe calm down.” Louis said as he finally let go of his kids and let them begin to terrorize the place. “Maybe we’ll have more kids and this way some of the boys can sleep over or when one of them want to go out we can watch their kids.”

“Louis there’s three extra rooms.” Harry said in disbelief.

“And maybe, and by maybe I mean it will happen we’ll have a couple more kids.” Louis said through a small smile.

“What are you doing to me?” Harry groaned. “I knew you’d trick me into filling a mansion with kids some day.” He said teasingly.

Louis chuckled to himself and shrugged before walking towards the younger lad and wrapping his arms around his waist. “But you like it right? I mean like what you’ve seen so far?” He asked with a touch of worry in his voice.

“Babe I love it, it’s gorgeous. I just can’t believe you freaking bought it.” Harry said as he looked around the foyer again. “I do need the full tour though, so lead the way.”

“Of course.” Louis said happily before pecking his husband’s lips and taking his hand in his own.

Harry followed Louis through the home and he had to admit he loved everything about it. The only thing he would change is to call some painters as every room was stark white and the place overall just needed some color. He also wanted to call a decorator as neither him or Louis had ever bought furnisher for a place but they needed to for this house as it was empty.

Of course Harry was stuck as Louis led him into the kitchen that was right off the living room and couldn’t help but pull his hand away from the older lad and begin to check out all of the appliances. Everything was beyond beautiful and the equipment was amazing, he couldn’t wait to try it out. Harry saw that there was some space right off of the breakfast bar and he knew for a fact that he wanted to put a little table there and make it a cozy kitchen nook, so at least he had some type of idea when it came to designing the place.

The pair continued to walk through the house and they could hear Alexis’ and Cody’s squeals as they ran through the house. They were exploring just like their daddies and couldn’t get over how much room there was to just run around.

Louis led Harry through the living room, sitting room, dining room and he even took him downstairs where Harry saw the largest home theater he’s ever seen in his life. Like upstairs it was all bare but he knew that for the theater room he wanted a huge couch that could fit at least 10 people, maybe more. There were some other rooms downstairs as well, like a half bathroom and two other smaller rooms. Of course they weren’t even that small but small for the rest of the rooms in the house. Louis had suggested making those rooms into a playroom and what Harry really loved for the other room would be a music room. He loved the thought of making it sound proof and when Cody got older they could put a drumset in there and let their son go crazy. Harry and Louis both had their guitars and that could go in there too, but it was mostly for Cody.

Back upstairs Louis showed him the room he would like to make an office for himself and Harry of course had no objections as he wasn’t sure what else the room could be used for. After Louis showed him that room he took the younger lad’s hand again and led him up the stairs and showed him the bedrooms, every single one of them. They picked out which rooms Alexis, Cody and the baby would have. Both Alexis and Cody now each having their own bathrooms and more than enough room to grow in. Louis then tugged on Harry’s hand and led him to the room farthest down the hallway and when the older lad pushed the door open Harry was stuck where he stood.

“Don’t tell me this is our room…” He barely said as he looked around the massive space.

“This is our room.” Louis said with a single nod as he laughed to himself.

“Holy shit Lou.” Harry said as he shook his head in disbelief and walked fully into the room.

It wasn’t even furnished yet and Harry already loved it. He should’ve figured that Louis would make sure that they would have a wall of windows, but it wasn’t only a wall of windows. Harry noticed that there was a set of glass doors and as soon as he saw them he almost ran to them and pulled them open. And just as he predicted there was a large balcony that looked over the backyard and Harry added another thing he wanted to do for furnisher and that was get a couple of comfy chairs out there. Just as he was about to tell Louis this though he noticed something in the backyard.

“There’s a pool!!!” He screamed as he turned around abruptly to face his husband. “Al! Cody!! There’s a freaking pool!!” Harry yelled as he ran out of the room to find his kids and make them go outside with him.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he watched Harry run out of the room. The younger lad didn’t even see the bathroom but Louis couldn’t blame him for being excited. If he was being honest he had the same reaction when he saw the pool.

Louis walked back down stairs and through the living room before walking through the glass doors that led to the backyard. He could see Cody running around the back yard and Harry and Alexis checking out the pool and hot tub that was connected to it. Louis looked around the patio and he knew they needed furnisher for it as it was huge and he knew that he and Harry would probably have people over all the time. Not only was the patio huge though, the backyard by itself was enormous. It did need some color, maybe some flowers or bushes and Louis knew Harry would love to do that, especially because it’s nice out and even if the younger lad would never admit it he did like gardening, or at least the idea of it.

“Alright, what do we think of the place?” Louis asked through a soft smile as he walked up to Alexis and Harry.

“I love you, I love you, I love you!!” Harry rushed out before crushing his husband in a hug and kissing him all over his face.

Louis tried to let out a laugh but it was almost impossible as Harry was squeezing him. “Love you too.” He breathed out.

“Louis this is so amazing and I do love it, everything is so incredible.” Harry said as he let Louis go, knowing he could breathe but he was too happy to wipe the smile off his face. “We have a couple things to do to it, but overall I love it.” He said happily.

“Knew you would.” Louis said softly before standing on his toes and pressing his lips to the younger lad’s. “Was it worth the freak out?” He asked teasingly.

“Eh maybe.” Harry said as he shrugged to himself but still couldn’t stop smiling. “I do have one question about this place though.” He said and when the older lad raised his eyebrows he continued. “How much was it?”

“£3,000,000 but you know we have to paint and buy furnisher and God only knows how much that’ll cost.” Louis said through a quiet laugh as he knew Harry could get away with decorating.

“Geez Lou.” Harry said quietly as he glanced back at the house. “I won’t go crazy with furnisher and everything, I swear.”

“Babe I don’t care, do whatever you want.” Louis scoffed. “Seriously do you think we really can’t afford it? I swear you forget I’m a millionaire all the time.” He said jokingly. “Plus you’re rolling in money too so it’s really not a big deal. We also have a joint bank account, but that’s beside the point.” Louis said as he realized he started rambling. “What I’m saying is that you can get whatever you want.” He finally finished.

“You sure?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis just groaned and rolled his eyes before walking towards Cody who wouldn’t stop running around the yard. But of course Harry knew that that was his husband’s way of saying ‘I seriously couldn’t care less’ and with that he knew he was going to have a lot of fun decorating their new house.

*~*

“Anybody home?” Louis called out as he stepped into Jake’s flat.

“Kitchen!” Jake yelled back.

Louis made his way through the living room and walked into the kitchen to see his best mate cooking something at the stove. “Hey what’re you making?” He asked as he rested his chin on the older lad’s shoulder and peered into the pot.

“Trying out this new sauce.” Jake said as he glanced at Louis and smiled at him. “Here try some and tell me how much it sucks.” He said as he dipped a spoon in the sauce and offered it to the younger lad.

Louis leaned forward and accepted the offered sauce before humming to himself. “That’s awesome mate, seriously that tastes great.” He said as Jake pulled the spoon away, clearly happy with himself. “You gonna make me some pasta to go with that?”

“Yeah, you wanna stay for dinner?” Jake asked with raised eyebrows. “Ryan took Finn to his grandma’s house so we can have a boys night.” He offered.

“Uh yeah, sure. Lemme just text Harry.” Louis said as he pulled out his phone and hopped on the counter to sit.

Jake laughed to himself as he pulled out a pot for pasta and looked to the younger lad. “Sure Lou, make yourself at home.” He teased.

“Don’t I always.” Louis muttered through a chuckle as he sent a text to Harry and looked back at Jake. “Wait I actually came here for a reason.” He said as he remembered something. “I um, I need to papers for the house. H wanted to see them.”

“Why?” Jake asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“I dunno he just wanted to read them himself. He’s weird like that.” Louis said as he shrugged.

Jake nodded as he put the timer on the microwave for the pasta and walked over to the kitchen table to look through his papers. “They might be at my office.” He said as he shuffled through his stack of papers. “Wait… Nope, here they are.”

Louis smiled to himself as he took the papers from Jake and placed them on the counter next to him. “So why didn’t you go to Ryan’s mum’s house?” He asked.

“They’re sleeping over there and I have work in the morning. Just thought it’d be easier if I stayed home.” Jake said as he shrugged to himself. “Plus how could I miss date night with my favorite guy?”

“I was about to say, you better have stayed home for me.” Louis teased as he poked Jake’s cheek. “Sorry about calling you last minute, H was just getting up my arse about it.”

“He’s not mad you’re here right?” Jake asked with a touch of worry in his voice.

Louis shrugged as he dipped his finger in the sauce and plopped it in his mouth. “I dunno, he hasn’t answered.”

“Do you wanna call him then and make sure he’s okay with it?” Jake asked with furrowed eyebrows as he lifted up the pot to strain and pasta.

“Stop worrying mate, it’s fine.” Louis said as he rolled his eyes. “I told you he and I talked about it last week.”

Jake nodded as he let out a quiet breath and got two bowls down for them. Once he loaded up their bowls with pasta he nodded to the couch and Louis followed him before accepting the bowl Jake was offering him.

“Thanks.” Louis said as he took a seat on the couch and swung his legs over so he feet were resting on Jake’s thighs. “So what shall we talk about tonight?”

“I dunno.” Jake said with his mouth full. “Are you sure Harry doesn’t hate me?” He asked as he looked over at the older lad.

“‘I’m sure.” Louis groaned before shoving another forkful of food in his mouth. “Why are you freaking out about this?”

“Lou in case you haven’t noticed you and I are pretty close, like closer than normal mates.” Jake said with raised eyebrows.

Louis shrugged as he swallowed his bite of food and looked at the older lad. “Sorry none of my straight friends let me cuddle with them.” He said teasingly as he poked Jake’s stomach with his toe.

“I mean it Louis.” Jake said seriously as he grabbed Louis’ foot. “Like would you care if Harry was mates with someone and act like how you and I do?”

Louis thought about it for a second before letting out a quiet breath and shaking his head. “I dunno I mean I trust him, I know he’s not gonna do anything.”

Jake looked at Louis like ‘are you kidding me?’ before shaking his head. “In uni when you thought I was straight and I told Harry he looked nice you were ready to rip my head off.”

“Mate I was like 19.” Louis said with his mouth full. “I’m 27 now, I think things have changed a bit. ”

“Jealousy doesn’t just go away.” Jake said as he raised his eyebrows at the younger lad.

“Why’re you so worried about this anyway?” Louis asked as he looked at his best mate. “Like fine we’re close but is that such a problem?”

Jake shrugged as he placed his empty bowl on the coffee table and grabbed the tv remote. “I just thought that Harry would be upset, that’s it.”

“Well thank you for caring so much about my husband.” Louis said teasingly as he too placed his bowl on the coffee table and laid down on the couch fully so his legs were resting on Jake’s thighs.

Jake rolled his eyes as he rested his arms over Louis’ legs and found a movie for them to watch. “You care if it’s scary?” He asked as he looked down at the younger lad.

“Nah, I love scary movies.” Louis said happily. “H never likes watching these with me, he gets too scared.”

Jake chuckled as he made himself comfortable on the couch. He could definitely see Harry not liking scary movies but then again he could picture Louis trying to force him to watch them.

The pair watched the movie and of course half way through their third scary movie Louis was clutching a pillow to squeeze as he didn’t have Harry. Jake seemed to be in the same state as he sunk lower and lower into the couch and tried to hide his face in his hands. And just as a scary part was coming, both men knowing something was going to pop out any second on the screen a loud ringing came from Louis’ pocket, making the pair let out not so very manly shrieks.

“Shit.” Louis said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw it was Harry calling. “Hey babe, what’s up?” He asked into the phone.

“Lou it’s past midnight when are you coming home?” Harry asked from the other line.

“Is it really?” Louis asked as he pulled the phone away from his ear and checked to time, seeing it was 12:32 am. “I am so sorry, I just lost track of time, we were movie marathoning but I’ll head out right now.”

“Alright, see you when you get home if I don’t fall asleep.” Harry said through a quiet chuckle.

“Want me to pick anything up on the way home? I can get you something if you’re hungry or have a craving.” Louis offered as he smiled to himself.

Harry groaned through the phone and it was as if Louis read his mind. “You’re too good to me.” He said through his own grin. “Wanna get me a burger, fries and shake?”

“You got it love.” Louis said into the phone before saying his goodbyes to Harry and turning to Jake. “I gotta head home, tonight was fun though.” He said happily as he pushed himself off the couch.

“Yeah it was.” Jake said quietly.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his best mate, the older lad almost looking upset. “You okay?” He asked.

“Hm? Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Jake said as he nodded to himself. “You better get going, it’s late.”

Louis bit his lip and nodded at the older lad before walking towards the door. “I’ll talk to you later mate and thanks for letting me come over.”

“Of course.” Jake said as he waved goodbye to Louis from his place on the couch.

Louis waved back before letting himself out of the flat and walking down the hallway to get to the elevator. He didn’t want to say that he could see how upset Jake looked when he left, but he did, and Louis didn’t know why. But just as Louis was about to get on the elevator he remembered the papers Harry wanted him to get and quickly made his way back to the flat.

“Jake!” He called out as he walked in. “Sorry mate I just forgot the papers.” Louis said as he didn’t see Jake where he had left them but still walked to the kitchen anyway.

“You what? Sorry I was changing and didn’t hear you.” Jake said as he entered the kitchen.

“I said that I-” But Louis stopped himself as he turned around and saw Jake in nothing but his boxers. “Um, I um- I forgot the papers Harry wanted me to grab.” He stuttered out as he shook his head and turned back to the counter to reach for the papers.

Jake nodded to himself as he watched Louis scramble to get the papers together and as he muttered a ‘bye’ over his shoulder Jake grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

“Lou wait.” He said quickly.

Louis looked down where Jake was grabbing his arm before biting his lip and looking at the older lad. “I need to go.” He said quietly as he pulled his arm away.

“Louis just tell me that you don’t feel-” Jake began as he rubbed a hand over his face, unsure of what to do. “Tell me to stop.” He settled on as he took a step closer to the younger lad. “Tell me you don’t want me to do this.” Jake said as he stepped that much closer to Louis so their chests were touching.

“Jake I’m married.” Louis said as he wouldn’t meet the older lad’s eye and backed away from him. “I have two kids, one on the way… I won’t do this.” He said, almost as if he was talking to himself as he shook his head. “I don’t feel anything, so stop.”

“Right…” Jake said quietly as he backed away from Louis. “I’m sorry, you’re right.”

Louis nodded and looked down to the papers in his hand before turning on his heel and walking out of the flat without another word.

*~*

“Babe is there like a color scheme you want for the house?” Harry asked as he peered over the side his home decor magazine.

“Um… No.” Louis said through a small laugh as he glanced over at his husband through the top of his glasses.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he turned back to his magazine and tried to ignore the pain in his back and get comfortable on the bed. Already at 7 months pregnant and his feet and back was killing him. “Well the painters are gonna be there in two days and I’m meeting up with a home designer tomorrow afternoon.”

Louis hummed and nodded to himself as he kept his eyes on the tv hanging on the wall across from him.

“You okay?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows. “You’ve been acting a little off for the past week.”

Louis shifted his head on the pillow and turned to look at his husband before biting his lip. “I um- I have to tell you something.” He said quietly.

Harry saw that Louis was serious but at the same time he looked nervous. “Yeah, okay.” He said as he put his magazine down and gave his husband his full attention.

Louis turned the tv off before sitting up and leaning against the headboard. “When I went over to Jake’s last week to get those papers for you something happened.” He began slowly, but when he saw Harry’s face drop he quickly shook his head. “No, no, not like that.” Louis rushed out. “He was just gonna say something before I left and it’s been bugging me.”

Harry let out a relieved breath as he nodded to himself and urged the older lad to continue.

“He uh- he asked if I felt anything, like between him and I.” Louis said quietly as he bit his lip. “And I said no, and that’s the truth, I don’t, not in the slightest.” He said without any hesitance or doubt in his voice as he picked his head up to look at the younger lad. “But it’s just been bothering me, and I felt like I should tell you.”

“Thank you for telling me.” Harry said quietly as he reached for his husband and it was only a second later when Louis snuggled into his side. “You haven’t um- you haven’t talked to him since have you?” He asked as he looked down at the older lad.

Louis shook his head against Harry’s chest and let out a deep breath as he felt him begin to rub his back. “No and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right after it happened.”

“It’s fine love.” Harry said softly as he saw how upset Louis was over this. “At least you told me, it’s okay.” He tried to reassure him as he pulled Louis’ glasses off and set them on the bedside table before dipping his head and kissing the older lad’s hair.

“I love you H.” Louis barely whispered as he traced invisible lines over his husband’s round belly.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he looked down at his husband and kissed his head one more time.”I love you too.”

*~*

Two months later and Harry was done ordering, designing and painting their new house, and before they knew it they were packing up the loft and heading to the home. Of course all of their mates helped out with unpacking but when Niall showed up to help he had a reaction that Louis could’ve guessed he would have.

“No… There is no fucking way this is your new place!!”  The irishman had nearly screamed as he stepped foot into the house.

Louis and Harry both had to remind him that there were four little children around, one of them being Colton in Niall’s arms. But of course Niall just rolled his eyes and kissed his son’s head before setting him in the living room with Cody, Alexis and Zaria.

Louis hadn’t seen what Harry had picked out for the entire house as the younger lad decided he wanted it to be a surprise. But when Louis looked around he really loved what Harry did with all the rooms, and not only did he love it but he was also impressed with his husband. Every room felt natural, comfortable and what Louis liked most was that it was all so welcoming. He had to say that some of his favorite things in the house were the couches though. They were all huge, especially the on in the theater room and he knew that there would be many cuddles on those couches.

Harry had decorated his office, all the bedrooms, the playroom, and even the music room was set up with soundproof walls. Their guitars and even a shiny new drumset, no doubt in Louis’ mind that Zayn had actually picked it out. It had to be the tiniest drum set that Louis had ever seen but Cody was just turning 4 and he knew that his son would absolutely freak out when he see’s it.

Overall the house was beautiful and Louis knew it would be with Harry in charge of it. But what room Louis loved most had to be their bedroom. It really was them and he liked how Harry decided not to paint this room as he liked it white. It was clean, elegant but not so bright that it hurt his eyes. To him the entire house was perfect and just what he wanted.

Their friends and family helped them unpack everything they had from the loft and even when they did that both Louis and Harry knew that they still had to get a few things. Number one thing on Harry’s list was to get kitchen equipment and Louis was more interested in getting pool toys as it was July and the only thing he wanted to do was jump in the water.

As Everyone was helping Alexis and Cody or Harry and Louis Zayn was set on getting his own paints out and begin doing the nursery. He knew that the pair had gotten everything they needed for their little girl but the straight purple walls seemed a bit boring to him so he decided to put some cool designs in there and hoped they would like it. If Zayn was being honest though he knew that Louis and Harry wouldn’t care, if anything they would be more than happy about it. So he covered up all the furniture and floors before getting his paints and brushes out and going to work.

*~*

“Al get your brother! We need to get pop to the hospital!” Louis called out as he finished packing a bag for Harry and himself.

“Louis I don’t think we packed a bag for them.” Harry said as he very slowly began to swing his legs over the bed.

“No, no, no. You stay put, I already packed them a bag.” Louis rushed out as he saw his husband trying to move.

Harry rolled his eyes as he wasn’t even in labor but they did have a c-section scheduled in a few hours, so he figured that’s why the older lad was freaking out. “I’ll have to move eventually.” He said as he saw Louis running from their bathroom into the room and then back into the bathroom in a frenzy.

“Right now you’re sitting there until we leave.” Louis said as he double checked, then triple checked that they had everything.

“Daddy I have mine and Cody’s bag.” Alexis said as she peeked her head into their room. “And Cody is putting his shoes on.”

“You are amazing, thank you love.” Louis said as he kissed his daughter’s head and then walked over to the bed to help Harry up.

Harry accepted Louis’ offered hands and squeezed them tightly as he very slowly got off the bed. He felt the older lad wrap an arm around his waist and shift their bag on his shoulder before they began to walk out of the room.

He held onto the older lad’s hands particularly hard as they made their way down the stairs and of course in Cody’s own way of helping he opened the door for his daddies and grabbed his papa’s unoccupied hand to help him into the car.

“You okay? You comfortable?” Louis asked as Harry got situated in his seat.

Harry nodded as he buckled his seatbelt and couldn’t help but chuckle and kiss his husband quickly to reassure him that he really as fine.

Louis let out a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down and make sure the kids were in their seats okay before going back to the house, arming it, closing the door and locking it. He ran back to the car and hopped in it before turning it on and offering Harry his hand.

“Daddy is our sister coming now?” Alexis asked as her father pulled onto the road.

“In a couple hours.” Louis said happily as he glanced over at his husband and offered him a small smile.

“So why are we going to the hospital now?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Because you’re pop has an appointment to get the baby out in a few hours and we need to get there early so he can relax.” Louis explained as he kept his eyes on the road and had his hand firm in Harry’s.

Alexis nodded to herself and when her brother tapped on her shoulder and looked at her confused she explained everything to him.

As Louis drove to the hospital he couldn’t stop bouncing in his seat and glancing over at Harry every other second. He couldn’t believe that in just a few hours he and Harry were going to finally have their baby. It’s felt like they’ve been waiting for this moment for years and if Louis really thought about it they had been waiting for years, for over two years for this moment to come.

When he pulled up to the hospital he told Alexis to help Cody out of his seat but stay in the car while he helped Harry out. And once he knew Harry was okay he grabbed their bag, had Alexis get her and Cody’s bag and then made sure Cody took his free hand and Alexis was holding onto Cody’s other hand before making their way inside.

After the pair had been gawked at by the nurses at the front desk, shocked to see the Tomlinsons enter the hospital, the pair was led to a room and so began the agonizing wait that they had to endure before their baby was finally with them.

“You sure you don’t need anything?” Louis asked an hour after they got settled in the hospital room.

“You know what would be nice?” Harry mumbled tiredly.

Louis perked up and nodded, wanting the younger lad to continue.

“I would love it if you would stop talking and let me sleep.” Harry said as he tried to get comfortable on his back on the bed and closed his eyes.

“Right, sorry love.” Louis said quietly as he bit his lip.

And so that continued for another hour, even with Harry telling Louis to shut up so he could catch up on sleep before the baby was born. It was only when Sarah came into the room and gave Harry his medicine to prep him for the surgery when Louis really started freaking out.

They had called everyone and told them that the baby would be with them in less than an hour and of course they were all quick to say that they would rush over. Right now Liam was in the room with them as he was actually working so he was put on entertaining Alexis and Cody duty. Even though this was Liam’s lunch break he still watched over the kids and played with them, even when Louis announced that they were heading out and when they came back their baby sister would be with them.

Liam said he would watch them and he knew that everyone was going to show up any minute so at least he would have some help in case he had to get back to work.

“How you feelin love?” Louis asked softly once they were in operating room.

Harry nodded and let out a few quiet breaths before giving his husband’s hand a light squeeze. “M’good.” He said as he kept his eyes closed.

And that’s all Louis needed to hear before smiling to himself and kissing his husband’s temple gently.

It was only minutes later when Sarah said she was going to begin and at that Louis could feel Harry grip his hand tighter.

Just like the last two times they’ve done this Louis whispered to the younger lad, telling him everything was going to be okay and that he was doing a great job. All the while Harry would try to even his breathing as he could feel something happening to his stomach but he wasn’t sure what. There was pressure in some places but Harry remembered feeling just like this with Alexis and Cody so he tried to calm down and tell himself that nothing was going to go wrong.

But of course when the pair heard their baby’s cry they both perked their heads up and couldn’t help but smile widely to himself.

“Two years Haz… After two years we have our little girl.” Louis said as tears brimmed his eyes and connected their lips sweetly.

Harry already had tears running down his cheeks as he kissed the older lad back. This is what he’s been waiting for for what felt like forever. He and Louis had a baby, finally after years of trying and waiting they had their baby and it was with them, and everything felt in place and perfect.

“Lou I love you, I love you so much.” Harry said as he tried to wipe his never ending tears.

“I love you too.” Louis said as he wiped a stray tear from Harry’s cheek with his thumb and dipped his head to kiss him gently.

“You two ready to meet your little girl?”

Louis and Harry looked up and saw Sarah carrying their little bundle in pink and they both couldn’t help but nod furiously. Harry opened his arms and as best he could with the help of Louis held their little girl for the first time. Already he could see the slightest bit of light brown hair, the same color as Louis’ and Harry wondered if when she opened her eyes he would see a pair of green or blue eyes.

“Oh my God…” Louis whispered to himself as he saw their little girl. “Holy crap look at her.” He said as he reached for her little hand and rubbed it gently.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh quietly to himself and kiss his daughter’s head softly before carefully rocking her on his chest. “Welcome to the world Rosie Jennifer Tomlinson.”

*~*

“Uncle Niall stop!” Cody said as he stood at his papa’s bedside and put his little hand up to stop the irishman.

“Buddy I just want to see your new sister.” Niall said slow enough for Cody as he was acting like a bodyguard to his papa and baby sister.

“You see sister, first clean.” Cody said as he reached for his father’s bedside table and poured hand sanitizer on his uncle’s hands.

Niall furrowed his eyebrows as he watched his nephew and then turned his gaze to Harry who was watching his son proudly. He rubbed the hand sanitizer on his hands anyway and once he had Cody nodded and smiled at him, giving him access to see his sister.

“Don’t corrupt your son, he’s a cool kid, don’t ruin him.” Niall said to Harry as he opened his arms, wanting to hold his niece.

Harry rolled his eyes as he passed Rosie to Niall and scooped Cody up to sit on the bed with him. “He’s just as protective as his father, that’s it.” He said before kissing his son’s cheek.

“I a big boy, 4 year old now, and I big brother, I keep sister safe.” Cody said as he watched his uncle with his baby sister. He knew that Alexis always kept him safe, always looked out for him and he knew he had to do the same thing for his little sister.

Harry smiled at Cody and couldn’t help but kiss him one more time. He really did have the cutest son, but the more he thought about it he really had the cutest kids. Cody put himself as bodyguard since his daddy decided to take a nap on the hospital’s couch and Alexis had laid down with her father, snoring just as loudly as he was as she laid on his chest.

People had been coming in and out all day and Harry was the first to take a nap but now it was Louis’ turn and he was taking full advantage of it. Cody on the other hand had refused to leave his papa and Rosie’s side as everyone came in to see his sister.

“H you and I are gonna have to work some times out for the cafe now that you have this little one and I’ve got Colton at home.” Niall said as he looked up from his niece.

“Yeah it’s gonna start getting crazy.” Harry breathed out as he combed his fingers through his hair. “You know I want days off when Lou has a game but as for other times I can be there from probably 7 am to 2 pm cause Louis has practice at 3.”

“Mate you just had a baby, sleep in a little bit.” Niall said through a quiet laugh. “Don’t worry we’ll figure it all out, I’m sure.”

“I bring lunch!” Gemma said as he walked into the room with the baby carrier in one hand and a bag full of food in the other. She placed the bag down on the table by Harry’s bed but when she heard her brother in-law snoring she rolled her eyes, walked over to him and slapped him lightly a couple times to wake him up. “Shut up and wake up, I brought food.”

Louis grumbled to himself as he rubbed Alexis’ back, trying to wake her up as well so he could sit up.

“How do you sleep next to him? He sounds like a lawn mower.” Gemma huffed as she placed the baby carrier down and pulled Colton out.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh to himself and when he saw his husband glaring slightly at Gemma he sent the older lad a quick wink. “Look at all these babies.” He said as he pulled Cody impossibly closer to his side and looked between his daughter and nephew.

“So many baby playdates in the future, I can see it.” Niall said as he gently bounced Rosie in his arms and kissed his son who was in Gemma’s arms.

Harry smiled to himself as he looked around the room and saw all of the kids. Just 7 years ago it was him, Louis, Gemma, and Niall. Now they had four other little people with them and they were their kids. Not only that but Zayn and Perrie had Zaria and there was no doubt in Harry’s mind that Liam and Sophia were close to thinking about having a baby as well. Their odd little family was growing and after 2 years of trying he and Louis finally had their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course you guys guessed right with what Louis was planning with Jake, knew I couldn't fool you ! What do you think he's planning for their anniversary ? And normally I wouldn't ask about what's going on in the boys' real/personal lives, but what do you think about the Elounor break up ? I've heard some opinions, but I was just wondering what you guys thought . Leave comments, give kudos, say hi to my on tumblr at lhstylinson9193 ! Thanks !!


	66. Chapter 66

Louis let out a deep breath as he parked his car and pulled on his snapback and sunglasses. Right now he really didn’t want anyone to recognize him and even though he knew this would be easier in private he still wanted to be cautious and be in a public setting.

Louis kept his head down as he walked to the front door and pushed it open, only to find a half full coffee shop. He met the older lad’s eye and let out a quiet breath before walking towards the table he was sitting at and raising his eyebrows at the man across from him.

“I only have twenty minutes.” Louis said as he sat down, pulled off his sunglasses and folded his hands on the table.

Jake was barely able to look the younger lad in the eye as he cleared his throat nervously. “Louis I… I don’t even know if I can say anything to express how sorry I am.” He muttered as he rubbed his hands over his face. “It’s just- I thought about what happened and I feel like utter shit and I don’t know what I was thinking when I stopped you from leaving.” Jake said, clearly upset and frustrated with himself.

Louis pursed his lips as he listened the the older lad and nodded slightly. He wasn’t here to make things right with Jake, he was just here to listen to what he had to say and be done with it.

“It sounds stupid but in uni I just- I liked you a lot and I found out you were dating Harry so I kinda pushed my feelings aside but we’ve been spending so much time together I guess they resurfaced.” Jake said quietly as he stole a glance at Louis and bit his lip. “And I hate myself because you’re married and your family is amazing, and I’m with Ryan and we have Finn- It’s just- I-I fucked everything up and I don’t think I can fix it.” He stuttered out.

“Did you tell Ryan?” Louis asked as he saw the older lad trying desperately to keep himself together.

Jake barely nodded as he bit his lip and kept his eyes on the table. “I know how it feels to be cheated on and just at the thought of me doing that to him… I couldn’t.” He said quietly as he shook his head. “I wasn’t thinking when I stopped you but that doesn’t make up for what I did. And thankfully Ryan forgave me but it’ll take a while to get back to where we were.”

Louis looked at the older lad and raised his eyebrows, not sure if he had anything else to say but when he didn’t he let out a small breath. “Jake I don’t know what to tell you other than I hope things work out for you and Ryan, and that I don’t think we should be hanging out anymore.” He said quietly. “And I’m sorry but this is the second time you’ve caused problems with me and my family, and I can’t keep doing this.”

“No, I get it Louis.” Jake said as he glanced at the younger lad and nodded his head. “Just thank you for even meeting up with me and letting me apologize.” He said as he figured that Louis would never want to see him again, let alone talk to him.

Louis nodded as he checked his watch and figured he should get going to pick Alexis up. “I need to get going.” He said as he pushed himself out of his chair.

“Right, yeah.” Jake said as he stood up with him. “I really am sorry Lou.” He said quietly as he shifted his weight on his feet.

All Louis could do was bite his lip and and shift his keys in his palm before offer the older lad his hand. “Bye Jake.”

Jake took Louis’ hand in his own and shook it before saying his own quiet “goodbye” and watching the footie player leave the coffee shop.

*~*

“Alright, so you see that little blonde boy? That’s Peter Pan and he’s the leader of the lost boys.” Louis began to explain to Rosie as he shifted her on his chest so she could see the tv. “Now what’s really cool about him is that he never grows up and-”

“Louis please tell me you’re not making my little girl watch this crap?” Harry groaned as he stepped into the living.

“Harold!!” Louis said, sounding horrified. “This is not crap! How could you say such a thing?!”

Harry rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to the older lad and smiled softly at their daughter. “How was um- how was Jake?” He asked as he looked back to his husband.

“Fine.” Louis breathed out as he rubbed his daughter’s back. “He apologized and everything but I told him that I think it’s best if we don’t hang out anymore.”

“Good.” Harry muttered to himself. He didn’t tell Louis that he would prefer it if he didn’t see Jake anymore but that was definitely how he felt. He was happy that Louis thought that that was for the best too.

Louis nodded as he kept his eyes on the screen and tried to keep Rosie awake so she too could watch the boy that never grew up on the tv. “Alright so you see here that he’s trying to catch his shadow and-”

“Lou!” Harry said as he grabbed the tv remote and turned it off.

“Hey!!” Louis whined. “Harry c’mon, she has to get educated at some point.”

“Babe it’s nice outside let’s take the kids out and go swimming or something.” Harry suggested as he picked up Rosie from his husband’s chest and bounced her gently in his arms.

“But… But Peter.” Louis said quietly as he looked back at the black screen.

“Peter isn’t going anywhere, the sun might though. C’mon, let’s enjoy one of the last few days of summer.” Harry said as he offered his hand to Louis.

The older lad grumbled to himself as he let Harry help him off the couch and the pair set off to find their kids.

Cody was downstairs with Zayn in the music room, the two of them working on something new with the drums but when they suggested swimming Zayn was quick to scoop up his nephew and run upstairs. Alexis was in her room with Perrie and Zaria, coloring and playing but they too got excited when Harry and Louis said they were going swimming.

Louis was grateful that he had suggested to all of their mates to bring their bathing suits over and just leave them there as no one knew when someone would suggest swimming. It came in handy in times just like this and in less than 10 minutes everyone was running to the backyard and Zayn was first to jump into the pool with Cody in his arms.

“Zayn he needs sunscreen!!” Harry yelled as he sat on a chair with Rosie and made sure she had sunscreen and her sun hat on. “Al you do too love, c’mere.”

“Harry can I have some of that after you?” Perrie asked as she tried to keep Zaria from lunging into the pool as she saw her daddy and cousin splashing around. “Sweetheart stop, we need sunscreen.”

“Mummy pay!” Zaria whined as she pointed at the pool.

“You can play after we put sunscreen on.” Perrie said as she took the sunscreen from Harry and began to lather her own daughter in it.

“The Tommo’s coming through!!!” Louis screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran from the glass door that led outside and into the pool.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly as he watched his husband cannon ball into the pool. But when he caught his son’s eye he immediately raised his eyebrows at him. Of course Cody knew what he wanted but groaned anyway as he got out of the pool and shuffled to his father to let him put sunscreen on him.

It was only a second after his father let him go though when Cody screamed for his daddy’s attention and jumped into the pool and into his arms before he began splashing around with him and Alexis.

*~*

“Alright H, how do I look?” Louis asked he turned away from the mirror and faced his husband.

“Handsome as ever.” Harry said through a soft smile as he straightened his own suit jacket. “C’mere though, I wanna fix your hair.”

Louis let out a quiet breath as he didn’t even bother to touch his hair, knowing Harry would want to fix it anyway. He seriously thinks that Harry never really needs to fix his hair, he just likes running his fingers through it. But anyway he always stood still and let the younger comb his fingers through his hair and style it as he pleased.

“Okay love, you’re all set.” Harry said as he placed his hands on Louis’ shoulders and checked over his work.

Louis smiled happily to himself before standing on his toes and pressing his lips gently to his husband’s. “Thank you.” He said before pecking Harry’s lips one more time. “You look incredible as well of course.”

Harry couldn’t help himself but kiss the older lad one more time before taking his hand and leading him out of their room.

Once they were down the hall Louis brought up his fist and knocked gently on the door. And when he saw his daughter he could feel his smile widen as she was in her prettiest dress and had her hair all done.

Louis cleared his throat and released Harry’s hand before placing one behind his back and offering the other to Alexis. “Excuse me miss Tomlinson, could we have the absolute pleasure of taking you out tonight?” He asked as he smiled down at the 7 year old.

Alexis grinned happily at her daddy and nodded bashfully as she took her father’s offered hand. “Did you decide where we’re going?” She asked as she looked between her daddies.

“Of course love, but it’s a surprise.” Louis said through a quiet laugh as he looked down at Alexis and began walking towards the stairs with her and Harry.

Alexis groaned as she could’ve figured that her daddy wouldn’t tell her. Maybe if she tried really hard she could squeeze it out of her papa though.

“Hey Li, Soph, we’re heading out.” Harry said as he popped his head into the living room.

Liam picked his head up and couldn’t help but smile as he saw his niece. “Well don’t you look as beautiful as ever.” He said as he balanced Rosie in his arms and pushed himself off the couch to see Alexis fully.

Alexis blushed to herself as her uncle knelt in front of her and kissed her cheek. “Thank you uncle Liam.” She said bashfully. “Aunt Sophia did my hair, see?”

“I do see and it’s lovely.” Liam said through a soft smile as he glanced over at his wife and then back to the 7 year old. “I know you and dad and pop are gonna have so much fun tonight, I can’t wait for you to tell me about it tomorrow.”

“Are you sleeping over?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah we’ll be here when you wake up.” Liam said happily.

“Told you those extra rooms would come in handy.” Louis muttered to Harry through a quiet laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes and jabbed his husband playfully before walking over to his son who was showing Sophia one of his toys, wanting to say goodbye to him.

Once both he and Louis kissed Cody and Rosie goodbye and thanked Liam and Sophia for watching them the pair led Alexis to the car. Of course even when they were in the car though Alexis wouldn’t stop talking about how excited she was that it was just her and her daddies for the night.

Harry couldn’t help but smile to himself as he turned around in his seat and listen to his daughter. They had given her the option of seeing a movie, going somewhere with her friends or just having a nice dinner with them. He was actually surprised that she had chosen to just be with them as he knew how much Alexis loved being with her friends, but he can’t remember the last time that it was just the three of them, and he thought that maybe they all needed this time together.

So Louis had picked a restaurant, told Alexis to get all dressed up and she was more than happy to do so, and now they were just looking forward to a night with the three of them.

15 minutes later Louis had pulled up the restaurant and made quick work of hopping out of the car and opening both Harry and Alexis’ doors. He may not have been on a date with his husband but that wasn’t going to stop him from from spoiling the younger lad and being a gentleman.

Louis reached for both Alexis and Harry’s hands as they made their way inside and he couldn’t miss the skip in his daughter’s step as they walked. “Hi, reservation for Tomlinson.” He said as they got to the hostess stand.

The hostess looked up and her eyes went wide as she saw who was in front of her but tried to gather herself as she swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yeah, yes of course Mr. Tomlinson. Um- uh, right this way.” She stuttered out as she picked up three menus and led the family to the back of the restaurant, and outside to the patio.

Louis offered her a small smile as she placed their menus on the table. He quickly walked behind his daughter and pushed her chair in for her before helping Harry with his own chair.

“Thanks Lou.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as Louis pushed his chair in for him, never getting over how the older lad has been doing this for nearly 10 years and showed no signs of stopping.

Louis hummed happily and pecked his husband’s lips before finally making his own way to his seat. “Beautiful out here isn’t it?” He asked through a soft smile as he looked around and felt the warm August air on his skin.

“I want it to be summer forever.” Alexis breathed out as her papa opened her menu for her and pointed to the kids options.

“You don’t want to go back to school and see all your friends?” Harry asked as he knew how much Alexis loved socializing and surprisingly learning.

Alexis shrugged as she tried to pick out what she wanted to eat. “I heard that 3rd grade is harder than 2nd grade.”

“Well of course it is love. Just like how 2nd grade was harder than 1st.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle.

“But that means more work.” Alexis groaned.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly as he heard his daughter. He was only waiting for when the time came when she was in high school and really started complaining about the amount of school work she was going to have.

“We’ll do it together like we always do sweetheart, it’s fine.” Louis said as he offered his daughter a smile before looking over his menu. “With you going back to school us Tomlinsons will be very busy.”

“When does Cody go to school?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“He’ll be go into kindergarten next year.” Harry said quietly.

Cody going to school was definitely something he was worried over. He knew that he wasn’t going for another year but there were so many things to consider when it came to him in school. Harry and Louis haven’t talked about if he should go to a special school with other kids that are deaf or into the same school Alexis goes to.They had time to discuss it but Harry knew it was going to be hard for Cody no matter what they did. The 4 year old still hasn’t been told about his deafness, but the longer they kept it from him the more Harry got worried that Cody would resent him for it.

“Babe?”

Harry snapped his head up and saw Louis looking at him with furrowed eyebrows before he noticed the waiter seemingly waiting for him. “Sorry, sorry.” He said quickly giving his order and passing his menu over.

“You okay?” Louis mouthed to the younger lad.

Harry nodded and offered his husband a small smile to reassure him that he really was fine. “What’d you order love?” He asked as he turned to Alexis.

“I asked for shrimp and pasta.” Alexis said happily. “But I don’t think it will be better than yours.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he looked over at his little girl. “Are you just saying that or do you mean it?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

“Of course I mean it papa.” Alexis said like her father had just asked her the most ridiculous thing. “I don’t like anyone’s food more than I like yours.”

“Even uncle Niall?” Harry asked through a small smile, already knowing the answer.

“Uncle Niall is a really really good cook too and don’t tell him I said this but you’re still better.” Alexis said in a fake whisper

“Kiss up.” Louis said teasingly.

Both Alexis and Harry turned their gazes to Louis and he stopped his quiet laughter immediately.

“Says the man who’s been opening doors and pulling out chairs for me.” Harry through a chuckle with raised eyebrows.

“That’s not being a kiss up! That’s being a husband.” Louis stated in a matter of fact tone.

“Daddy I’m not being a kiss up either, it’s true.” Alexis said, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Louis let out a huff as he knew that if he said anything further on the matter that both his husband and daughter would try to fight him on it. He glanced over at the small dance floor just a few feet away from them before pushing himself out his chair and offering his hand to his daughter.

“C’mon love, we're dancing.” He said through a small smile.

“Daddy there are only four people out there and it’s a slow song.” Alexis asked as she eyed the dance floor.

“Who cares?” Louis said through a shrug. “I wanna dance, I know you secretly wanna dance, what could be more perfect?”

Alexis rolled her eyes playfully at her father before accepting his hand. “Be right back papa. Don’t worry I’ll dance with you next.” She said happily.

“I look forward to it.” Harry said through a small smile.

Louis grinned softly back at the younger lad before dipping his head and pecking his lips quickly. “C’mon love, let’s show all these old people up.” He said before leading his daughter to the dance floor.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he watched the pair and saw how Louis was quick to twirl Alexis onto the dance floor.

It was crazy for him to think that just 10 years ago he and Louis started dating. 8 years ago they didn’t have Alexis and 6 years ago they weren’t married. Now they had three kids, just moved into the most beautiful house Harry has ever seen, and if someone had told him when he was 15 that this is where’d he be Harry would’ve laughed in your face. He never would’ve thought that someone like Louis would ask him out, have not one but multiple kids with him and ask him to marry him. And of course when Harry would say these things to the older lad Louis would look at him like he had gone mad before spending the next hour talking about how much he loves him and how every quirky, nerdy or just weird thing he did made him love the younger lad that much more.

And when Harry glanced at the dance floor he could see how much of a dork Louis was himself with the way he was purposefully dancing awfully, probably to embarrass Alexis. But it was the stupid little things like that was why Harry loved Louis back. The older lad was carefree and more than anything he was spontaneous. What Harry loved most about him though was the way Louis was with their kids. The way Louis would act like a child himself but when it was time to be serious it was like his husband could flip a switch on and off and be the parent but also friend their kids needed.

Going out tonight was actually Louis’ idea as he felt like Alexis hasn’t been given as much attention as her siblings. Of course with Cody’s deafness sometimes he needed to be the priority but now with Rosie and her being a newborn she needed a lot of her daddies time too.

So tonight was all about Alexis and Harry was more than happy to see her having a good time even though Louis was twirling around like a princess and doing every dramatical dance move he could think of, just to see their little girl smile. And of course Harry couldn’t stop himself from smiling as Alexis ran up to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor, hoping that maybe he could tame her daddy and show him how to dance nicely.

But Harry couldn’t help himself but to join Louis in his ridiculous dancing and thoroughly embarrass their daughter.

*~*

**2 Months Later (October)**

Harry bit his lip as he adjusted Rosie’s soundproof headphones and made sure her coat was on snuggly, not wanting her to get cold. He then looked over to Alexis and Cody, wanting to make sure they were okay too.

“Love you can sit if you want. Cody is with your uncles if you want to join them.” He said as he shifted his weight on his feet.

For some reason Harry doesn’t know Louis wanted them to sit on the side of the pitch for this game and not in their normal seats, but he had absolutely no complaints. Now he was actually able to run up and down the pitch with husband and it was easier to see him which Harry wasn’t upset about at all.

“But I want to be able to see daddy.” Alexis said as she followed her father with her eyes.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he knew that Alexis was as big of a fan of Louis as he was. She was always jumping and screaming just as much, if not more than he was at football games.

“Do you know why he wanted us on the sidelines and not in our normal seats?” He asked as he shifted Rosie on his chest.

“Yeah.” Alexis said plainly as she kept her eyes on the game.

“Well why?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as Louis told Alexis and not him.

“Sorry papa I can’t tell you. But daddy said he has a surprise and I think you’ll really like it. He showed it to be last night while you were at the cafe.” Alexis said as she offered her father a small smile before returning her gaze to the pitch.

Harry only grew more confused but he nodded anyway and locked his eyes on his husband who was running down the pitch with the ball and shouting plays.

He had no clue what the older lad could possibly surprise him with at a football game but then again Louis did propose to him at a game. The older lad has a tendency to be incredibly spontaneous though and Harry figured that today must be one of those days.

Harry perked his head up as he heard the halftime buzzer go off and let out a quiet breath as he saw that the score was still tied. “Hey Ni could you-... Where’s Niall?” He asked confused as he turned around, expecting to see the irish lad but instead he saw  all of their mates except him.

But Harry had his attention taken away as he heard his husband’s voice booming through the stadium’s speakers.

“Hello everyone.” Louis said happily into the microphone .

Harry shifted Rosie on his chest as he slowly turned to face the older lad. He saw his husband in the middle of the pitch in front of a microphone and a guitar slung over his shoulder. Niall was behind him and smiling wide as he stood behind a keyboard and waved at him.

Harry opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say or do as he saw the two older lads out on the pitch.

“Many of you may know my very lovely husband, Harry Tomlinson.” Louis said as he gestured to the side of the pitch and smiled at the younger lad. “And in exactly one week is our 10 year anniversary.” He said and it was only a second later that the stadium began screaming.

Harry could feel his cheeks heat up and he blushed even more as he saw that he was on the big screen and everyone in the stadium and even more on tv could see him.

“So by thanking Harry for putting up with me as long as he has my mate Niall here and I wrote him a little something.” Louis said, unable to wipe the smile off his face as he looked to his husband. “Haz I hope you like and if you don’t well then that’s too bad.” He said through a quiet chuckle, making the audience laugh as well but then they began clapping.

Harry was looking around as he heard the stadium cheering and felt his heart stop at what his husband was doing. It was only a second later when the crowd began to quiet though as they heard the opening notes Louis began to play. [(Overwhelmed by Tim McMorris)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hc7WK5sV3_o)

 

**From the first time I saw you I knew that you’d be mine**

**And from the first glance you gave my world it slowed, you stopped the time**

**And in that moment I could see all of the things that we would be**

**You were the guy I was waiting for that I would ask to marry me**

**Like the beauty of the sun you light my life so I can see**

**You make me laugh and show me how, just how good this life can be**

**And in our moments filled with joy, is where I live, where I am free**

**Lay in my arms, I’ll hold you tight, just like you like continually**

Harry stood there wide eyed and motionless as he heard Louis plucking away at the guitar and singing into the microphone. Niall was doing his own thing on the keyboard but the only thing Harry could see was his husband. And to say he was shocked was a huge understatement. But the longer he listened and the harder he tried to fight the swelling feeling his chest.

 

**And I am overwhelmed by you**

**Am overcome with joy**

**You’ve taken me higher, and shown me what love can do**

**Where would I go, or be, without you**

**There’s something in your smile that gives me strength to carry on**

**And there’s something in your words that linger even when you’re gone**

**Oh I’ve dreamt that a time like this would come, fulfill my life**

**Who could have known the one who’d bring it here would be this lovely guy**

**I could sing a thousand songs about you still that would not do**

**There’s a million tiny things that make the things that you do, you**

**I wouldn’t trade our time together, wouldn’t trade for anything**

**Cause nothing else here in this world can bring the happiness you bring**

Louis went through the chorus two more times, the entire time keeping his eyes locked on his husband and unable to wipe the smile off his face. And of course he could only smile more as he watched Harry pass Rosie to Liam and try to wipe his tear stained cheeks.

As soon as Louis finished the song the crowd in the stadium went berserk and Harry didn’t even waste a second before running onto the pitch.

Louis could see the younger lad running at him and it only took him a moment to pull off his guitar and let Harry crush him in a hug. He knew he was sweaty and probably smelt awful but that didn’t stop Harry from making sure that there was absolutely no room between them.

“You idiot, holy shit I love you.” Harry mumbled into the older lad’s neck.

Louis laughed to himself before slightly pulling away and connecting their lips sweetly. “I love you too.” He mumbled against his husband. “Happy almost 10 year anniversary.” Louis said over the crowd as they only began cheering louder, seeing the pair kiss.

“Is this the surprise?” Harry asked through a wide smile, more than happy if it was.

“No actually.” Louis said happily. “This was just something small.”

Harry looked at the older lad wide eyed before looking around the stadium. “This isn’t small!”

Louis rolled his eyes fondly before pulling Harry into him one more time and pressing their lips together. “Just say thank you.”

Harry smiled against the older lad as he pulled him impossibly closer and wrapped his arms around his neck. But a moment later a loud buzzing brought both men back to reality and when they broke apart they saw themselves on the big screen and the crowd in a frenzy.

“Thank you.” Harry breathed out through a soft smile before pecking his husband’s lips. “I loved it and I love you. Now go play some football and score that winning goal, yeah?”

“Of course.” Louis said through a quiet. “I love you too.” He said before standing on his toes and connecting their lips.

“Enough snoggin! C’mon H, off the pitch!” Niall said as he pulled on the younger lad.

Harry mumbled to himself as Niall pulled him away from Louis and was able to steal one more kiss before finally getting off the pitch so the players could get on.

“So did you like it?” Niall asked through a wide smile.

“Like it? I loved it!! It was incredible!” Harry said, still unable to grasp the fact that Louis wrote a song for him and then played it front of thousands of people.

“Knew you would.” Niall said softly as he took Colton from Gemma. “My boys, already together for 10 years.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he took Rosie back from Liam and gently cradled her in his arms. “Do any of you know what his other surprise is?” He asked, looking to his kids and mates.

And not really to his surprise they all shrugged and tried to seem like they knew nothing but Harry could tell they were lying.

“Al, c’mon.” He said as he knelt in front of his daughter. “You know how much I love you right? Now how imagine how much more I’ll love you if you tell me what your dad is planning.” Harry said with raised eyebrows as he offered the 7 year old a small smile.

“Sorry papa.” Alexis said as she shrugged to herself. “I already know you love me as much as you can and daddy told me not to tell you and it’s too good of a secret.”

Harry let out a dramatic huff as he jutted out his bottom lip and pouted at his daughter. “Please?” He whined.

“Whining gets you no where papa.” Alexis said through a small laugh as that’s something he always says to her.

Harry grumbled to himself and rolled his eyes as he stood back up and tried to find his husband on the pitch. He could wait a week. Whatever Louis had planned he could do it, he knew he could.

*~*

“Lou.” Harry whined as he followed his husband down the stairs. “C’mon, just tell me.”

“Nope.” Louis said as he popped the ‘p’ and hopped down the stairs, trying to get away from the younger lad.

Harry groaned to himself as he stomped after Louis. He has done everything in his power to try and found out was Louis has planned for tomorrow. Harry made him all of his favorite desserts and was a total kiss up to him for the past week just for a clue, but nothing was breaking him. His husband was adamant about keeping this surprise a secret and even their mates and family refused to tell him anything.

Harry tried bribing Cody and Alexis with goodies but his kids took off with the treats before he could get anything out of them. He even got so desperate at one point that he tried talking to Rosie. Of course the 2 month old would just stare at him before giggling a try to grab his nose but at least he tried.

“Why can’t you give me a clue? The tiniest, most smallest clue you can think of?” Harry asked as he continued to follow Louis around.

“Alright I’ll give you a clue.” Louis said through a chuckle. “We’re going somewhere.”

“That’s not a clue, I already knew that!” Harry complained.

“You don’t know that. I could’ve decided to make you build all this hope up and then crush it by telling you we’re just hanging out at home.” Louis said teasingly as he plopped himself down on the couch and turned the tv on.

“No because I know you and you’re gonna go for the whole big romantic thing.” Harry said as he grabbed the tv remote and turned it off.

Louis rolled his eyes and stole the remote back before turning it on again. “See you already know what I’m planning? Why do you keep harassing everyone?”

Harry let out an annoyed groan as he threw himself on the couch next to Louis. “Cause I don’t actually know!”

“And who’s fault is that?” Louis asked as he kept his eyes on the tv. “Yours.”

Harry looked at his husband like had had gone mad and couldn’t even form any words as to what Louis had just said made no sense. “It’s your fault you idiot!”

“Don’t call me idiot you whiny baby.” Louis said as he turned to the younger lad and narrowed his eyes at him.

“I’m not a whiny baby you’re just being-”

“Harry!” Louis interrupted him, wanting his husband to stop talking. “I am trying to do something nice for you, no more than nice and it’s going to be amazing and you’re going to love it so shut the fuck up.” He said before turning back to the tv.

“Well then.” Harry huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Babe stop pouting. You’ll find out tomorrow so just suck it up.” Louis said as he poked Harry’s cheek.

Harry could only groan again to himself and throw his head back against the couch. Okay, so maybe he couldn’t wait to know what the surprise was.

*~*

Harry was snuggled up in his blankets and wrapped in warmth as he peacefully slept. Every now and then he could hear Louis moving around the room but he figured that the older lad had Rosie or was going to the bathroom or something. But as Louis turned on the lights he let out an annoyed grumble.

“Babe turn it off.” He mumbled into his pillow as tried to shield his face away from the light.

“C’mon love, I need you to get up.” Louis said quietly as he gently rubbed the younger lad’s back. “You get to find out what your surprise is.” He said through a small smile even though Harry wouldn’t pull the covers off of his face.

“Give it to me when the sun decides to rise.” Harry grumbled.

Louis let out a small breath as he continued to rub Harry’s back. “Well if I do that we’ll miss our flight.”

Harry perked his head up and pulled the covers down so he could look at Louis to see if he was kidding, but it was easy to tell that he wasn’t. “What flight?” He asked with a touch of excitement in his voice.

“Well we’re going somewhere and I already packed you a bag, so please get up.” Louis said as he offered his husband a small smile.

“But where are we going? Are the kids coming?” Harry asked as Louis pulled the covers off him and passed him some clothes.

“The kids aren’t coming and Zayn and Perrie are here so they’re watching them and I’m not telling you where we’re going, you’ll find out when we get to the airport.” Louis said as he urged Harry to get dressed and ready so they could go.

“Well what’s going on? How long are we going to be gone? Does Niall know I’m not going to be at-”

“Harry, I’m begging you. Please I’ll even get on my knees if it means that you’ll get dressed because we need to go.” Louis said as Harry wouldn’t stop firing questions at. “Everything is planned, it’s all perfect, the only thing that’s not working the way I would like it is you. So please put your clothes on.” He nearly begged.

Harry nodded to himself and pushed the covers off of him before pulling off his pajama bottoms and getting the jeans Louis passed him on. If Louis had a plan then he trusted him and he wasn’t going to do anything that might jeopardize whatever Louis was surprising him with.

“Did you pack everything for me?” Harry asked as he tried rushing around, not wanting them to be late for wherever they were going.

“I packed all your favorite clothes and everything you need except for your toothbrush because you didn’t brush your teeth yet.” Louis reminded Harry as he saw the younger lad walking in and out of the bathroom, seemingly trying to remember what he had to do.

“Right, right.” Harry said as he nodded to himself and rushed back into the bathroom.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he finished double checking his own suitcase and making sure he had their plane tickets and passports in his carry on. “Haz don’t forget you need your toothbrush for the trip.” He said as he saw his husband come back into the bedroom.

Harry hit himself in the head as of course he would need to brush his teeth while they were away.

After Harry was done running around and worrying for no reason Louis made quick work of carrying both of their suitcases and carry ons down stairs. They both quietly walked into their kids’ rooms and kissed them goodbye, said they loved them a million times and that they’d see them soon before waking Zayn and Perrie in the guest room they were staying in a saying they were leaving.

Of course neither of them cared as it was too early for talking but but Zayn waved anyway before rolling over in the bed.

Harry helped Louis get the suitcases to the car and when he saw how much Louis packed he only grew more curious as to where they were going and for how long they were going to be staying.

“Alright my love, we’re on our way.” Louis said as he pulled the car onto the road and reached for Harry’s hand.

“On our way to…?” Harry asked, trying to get the older lad to tell him where they were actually going.

“The airport.” Louis said as if that was a stupid question.

Harry rolled his eyes as he should have expected that but he still couldn’t wipe the smile off his face at the thought of a spontaneous trip.

“Happy 10 year anniversary by the way.” Louis said through a quiet laugh as they were stopped at a red light.

“Babe our anniversary is tomorrow.” Harry said with furrowed eyebrows.

Louis glanced at the clock and shook his head as he gave Harry’s hand a light squeeze. “Haz it’s 3 am. Therefore it’s today, October 15th. Don’t fight me on this, I know I’m right.”

“Oh.” Harry said quietly as he had completely forgotten that Louis woke him up at an unreasonable time for humans. But then again he was way too excited to finally find out what the older lad had planned to pay much attention to the time or date. “Well then happy 10 year anniversary.” He said before leaning over the middle console and kissing his husband’s cheek. “And thank you for whatever you’ve planned.”

“And this is only the beginning.” Louis said through a soft smile.

“Wait…” Harry said as he looked at Louis confused. “This trip or wherever we’re going is the surprise isn’t it?”

“Um, yeah, sure love.” Louis said as he laughed to himself.

Harry looked at his husband wide eyed and opened and closed his mouth, trying to comprehend what Louis had said. “What the hell else could you have planned?!”

“You know H, things are called surprises for a reason.” Louis said teasingly as he kept his eyes locked on the road.

Harry was unable to say anything as he saw the older lad smiling proudly to himself. He really had no clue what else Louis could surprise him with. He’s already taking him on a trip, theres no way he can top that. But if Harry knows his husband, and he does, Louis must really be planning something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being a little slow with this and it being shorter than usual, I was just having a really hard time writing with everything that happened with Zayn. I wanted to get this out for you guys and I hope it's not awful. I'm hoping that in the next couple days I'll feel better and be able to cope as to what happened with the band and get another update out for you guys. Xxx  
> Thoughts on the chapter? Have any clues as to where they're going or what else Louis could possibly be planning? Leave comments, give kudos if you haven't, thanks!


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

“Are you gonna tell me where we’re going now?” Harry huffed as he looked around the first class cabin on the plane, trying to find anything that might give him a clue as to where they were going.

Louis had refused to tell him anything, even when they got through security and walked to their gate. And once they were at the gate the older lad did everything in his power to make sure he wouldn’t find out. Louis shielded and eyes and covered his ears. At one point Harry was sure that his husband was going to tackle him as he got out of his grasp and tried to sneak a peek at the board over their boarding zone.

“Hm, well… I dunno, maybe I could but-”

“Louis I swear to God.” Harry half warned as he narrowed his eyes at the older lad, a bit tired of this game.

“Alright, alright, calm down curly.” Louis said as he put his hands up in defeat. “We are going to a little place called Lerapetra Greece.” He said said through a soft smile.

Harry felt his body freeze as he would recognize that name anywhere. “Where we had our honeymoon?” He barely whispered as a slow grin made it’s way to his face.

Louis hummed and nodded to himself, more than happy to see Harry internally freaking out. He could tell that his husband was trying to hide it but the spark in the younger lad’s eye and the way he was nearly jumping in his seat was unmissable.

“Are you fucking with me?” Harry asked, just being cautious as he didn’t know if Louis was trying to pull something over his head or not. “Is this a joke?”

“No it’s not a joke you idiot.” Louis said through a quiet laugh as he rolled his eyes. “Why would I joke about that? That would be cruel, even for me.”

“Oh my God we’re really going back to Greece?” Harry whispered, asking himself as he didn’t believe. “Holy shit we’re going to Greece!!”

“Okay, alright love, let’s not disturb everyone.” Louis said as Harry began screaming and multiple heads turned their way.

“How can I not freak out?!” Harry said as if he had just heard the best news in the world. “I love you, Shit, I love you so much!” He said before leaning over and crushing the older lad in a hug, nearly climbing in his lap as he didn’t want any room between them.

Louis tried to hug Harry back but he found it difficult as the younger lad was hugging him so tightly he could barely breathe let alone move. “H… I love y-you too. But could you um-”

“Sorry, sorry!” Harry rushed out as he could hear his husband choking on his words. “Just… Geez Lou, I can’t believe you did this!!”

“Babe you knew we were going somewhere when I woke you up this morning.” Louis said through a quiet laugh.

“I didn’t know we were going back to Greece! This means so much to me, you have no idea!!” Harry excitedly before wrapping his arms around the older lad again, this time a bit gentler.

“I think I have a clue.” Louis mumbled through a smile against Harry’s neck.

Harry couldn’t wipe the smile off and if he was being honest he didn’t want to. He couldn’t believe that Louis had planned this and on top of this trip the older lad had yet another surprise.

Louis pulled away slightly from his husband only to connect their lips sweetly. He grinned against the younger lad and he could feel Harry smiling too. And even after 10 years Louis still felt those nervous butterflies in his gut, the same ones he got when he kissed Harry for the first time under his porch light. The same giddiness he felt when he asked Harry to marry him and the same sparks he felt since meeting the man that he is allowed to call his forever.

“Babe you don’t know how happy I am about this trip but I don’t think the plane wants to watch us snog.” Harry said through a chuckle as he pulled away slowly.

“You never know love. We’re like England’s favorite couple.” Louis said as he smiled to himself and kissed his husband one more time.

“I did see an article about us after you played that song at the game last week.” Harry said happily as he thought back to when Niall brought the magazine into the cafe. “They talked about us and the kids and of course you and footie. They even mentioned the cafe.”

Louis was about to speak but someone talking over the speaker of the plane cut him off. They talked for about five minutes before the pair felt the plane moving under them and heading towards the runway to take off.

“That’s nice they mentioned the cafe, get some free publicity.” Louis said as he buckled his seatbelt and kicked his carry on under his chair.

“It’s been so busy, it’s crazy.” Harry breathed out, just thinking about the cafe. “I was actually a little relieved when Al started going back to school cause now I can actually spend some time there.”

Louis nodded as he pushed up the armrest between them and pulled the younger lad into his side. “I know love. But when I told Ni that I was planning this he was okay with going there a bit more and it’s easier for him and Gem cause you know Colton is older and he’s going to Sophia’s nursery during the day.”

“Good.” Harry said through a yawn as he cuddled into Louis’ side and rested his head on his husband’s shoulder. “How long are we staying there anyway?” He asked as he felt the plane begin to rumble under him, starting to speed up and pick itself off the ground.

“2 weeks.” Louis said as he gently rubed Harry’s back knowing he was a second away from passing out.

“Shit Lou, that’s kinda long. I mean do Al and Cody know we’re gonna be gone for that long? And what about Rosie? Like do you think she’ll-”

“Babe it’s fine, would you relax?” Louis said through a small laugh.

He wanted to tell Harry that he had a plan, that it was all okay. But if he said anything he knew he would give something away and there was no way he was going to ruin the biggest surprise he’s ever planned for the younger lad.

And to Louis’ surprise Harry just nodded and closed his eyes as he rested against him. He figured that Harry must really be tired because normally his husband would still be firing questions at him.

Louis didn’t blame him for being tired though as it was only 6 am. So when he felt the younger lad breathing deeply against him he couldn’t help but smile to himself and kiss his husband’s head of curls before resting back against him and closing his own eyes.

*~*

“Oh my God, it’s so good to be back.” Harry breathed out as he and Louis walked hand and hand down the flattened stone street.

“I just love how warm it is.” Louis said as he soaked in the sun. It may have only been about 75 degrees outside but it was so much better than the cool fall they had back in England.

Harry hummed his agreement as he looked through his sunglasses at the soft waves crashing on the beach, not too far away from them. “Remember how last time we were here it rained almost the entire time?”

“Of course.” Louis said through a chuckle. “I didn’t think that you minded being stuck in a room with me for a couple days.” He said teasingly.

“Oh, I didn’t.” Harry said through his own smile as Louis led him into a small restaurant and opened the door for him. “And besides I’m pretty sure it was the first night we were here that I got pregnant with Cody.”

“True. Maybe we can keep the tradition going.” Louis said as he wiggled his eyebrows at the younger lad and walked to the back of the restaurant to take a seat on the deck to look over the ocean.

Harry scoffed as Louis pulled his chair out him before taking his own seat across from him. “We just had a baby two months ago, give me a little break.” He said through a quiet laugh.

“Gotta fill those rooms in the house somehow.” Louis said as he scanned over his menu.

Harry smiled to himself as he shook his head at his husband and let out a quiet breath. “You’re going to be the death of me Tomlinson.”

Louis shrugged as he grinned softly back at the younger. “We both know you want more babies.” He said as he rolled his eyes playfully.

“Not right after I had one.” Harry said as he chuckled to himself and looked back to his menu. “Let’s focus on the ones we have right now.”

“Oh yeah I forgot about those older two.” Louis said jokingly.

Harry rolled his eyes and placed his menu down as he decided what he wanted. “Speaking of them I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Alright, go ahead.” Louis said as he put his own menu down to focus on Harry.

“So I know Cody isn’t gonna start school until next fall.” Harry began quietly. “But what are we going to do with him? Like should we put him in a special school or have him go to the same one Al is?”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at the younger lad as he sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why would we put him in a special school?”

“Louis you do realize our son can’t hear right?” Harry asked, not thinking that his suggestion was an unreasonable one.

“Well I just think it’s dumb because he’s already so far ahead of kids his own age that if we put him in a special school he’ll be even more ahead.” Louis said as he shrugged.

Harry bit his lip as that was true. He knew and everyone who knew Cody could see how smart he was and by putting him in a special school it might hold him back. But the thing that worried Harry is that if Cody does go into regular school how he’s going to be treated.

“Okay but if we put him in a regular school will he have an aid help him? Cause he can’t hear the teacher so how will that work?” He asked.

“H I dunno.” Louis breathed out. “When the time comes we’ll check out what our options are with the different schools and go from there.”

Harry nodded, figuring that was reasonable. He wanted to keep their options open and really do what was best for Cody but it seemed hard. What Louis had said was true though they should talk to the schools and see what they can do for Cody.

A moment later a waiter came to take their orders and Louis ordered a bottle of wine for the table.

Instead of bringing the school subject back up Harry turned it into talking about other things. He knew they had plenty of time to figure out everything with that and when the time came hopefully they chose the right and best decision for their son.

In the meantime though Harry was more focused on the man sitting across from him and the gentle waves that crashed onto the beach not too far from them.

He still had to remind himself that this was his and Louis’ 10 year anniversary. That 10 years ago today he was getting his arse kicked in the middle of the hallway and Louis came to his rescue. None of it felt real but of course when he looked up he saw the same blue eyed boy that helped him that day. The same dramatic and incredibly dorky boy that took him out dinner and nervously held his hand when they walked through the park.

But now they’re 25 and 27 and so much has changed. They have three kids, a beautiful house, both of them having their dream jobs and there was nothing neither of them would take back or do over.

It’s been 10 incredible years and it was easy for Harry to say that he couldn’t wait for the next 50, or 60, or however many years they had left, as long as they were together.

*~*

Harry mumbled sleepily to himself as he felt someone combing their fingers through his hair. “Go away.” He muttered into his pillow.

“Harreh.” Louis whispered as he rubbed the younger lad’s back. “C’mon I ordered breakfast, it’s out on the balcony.”

“But… But sleep.” Harry said quietly as he barely cracked his eyes open.

“I know we’ve been going at it pretty hard for the past couple days but it’s really nice out and I want you to have breakfast with me.” Louis said before gently pulling the covers off his husband and looking around the floor for his boxers.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he reluctantly sat up in bed and accepted the boxers Louis was passing him. “I thought you loved me. Why are you making me get up so early?” He asked as he pulled his boxers on and slowly followed Louis out to the balcony.

“Babe it’s like 10 am.” Louis said through a chuckle as both he and Harry took a seat out on the balcony that overlooked the ocean.

Harry groaned to himself as he realized how hard it was going to be when they had to go back home. It was 10 am and he was still tired but when they got back to England not only did they have Alexis and Cody but a newborn as well.

Then again they still had another week here but Harry knew it was going to be rough.

“Is there anything you would like to do today love?” Louis asked as he gathered food on his plate.

“I want to sit on the beach and sleep.” Harry said before shoving some muffin in his mouth.

For the past week they’ve been there the pair had gone to the beach daily, visited farmer markets, gone to art museums and seen some monuments. Of course they’ve also gone out to dinner and walked along the foreign streets, but it seemed as though that a lot of their time was spent in their bedroom, or in the hot tub that sat on their balcony.

“Well if that’s all you want to do then I think I’m in charge of the plans today.” Louis said through a quiet laugh. “You still have one more surprise.”

Harry perked his head up as he heard the older lad. He almost forgot about the other surprise Louis had for him as he was so consumed with everything they’ve been doing for the past week. But since his husband brought it up he was more than happy to find out whatever Louis was planning.

“Deal. What’s the surprise?” Harry asked excitedly.

“You’ll find out at sunset.” Louis said as he leaned back in his chair and shoved some sausage in his mouth. “And don’t even think about trying to get it out of me before then.” He said with his mouth full.

“What?!” Harry shrieked. “You make me wait for forever, tell me you’re going to give it to me and then make me wait even longer?!”

Louis rolled his eyes as he swallowed his food before taking a sip of his orange juice and shrugging. “Babe you’re not even waiting that long and when you find out what it is you’ll freak, trust me.”

Harry huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the older lad. “So what are we going to do before sunset then?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

“Well I have some errands to run and that’s why I wanted to know what you wanted to do today.” Louis said.

“What am I supposed to do while you’re gone then?” Harry almost whined, not wanting Louis to leave him.

“Go to the beach and sleep.” Louis said teasingly before taking a bite of his eggs.

Harry scowled at his husband and shook his head, not understanding how he married someone so ridiculous. “Where are you going then? Like what errands are you running?” He asked before picking up his fork and began to cut his waffle.

“Part of the surprise.” Louis said as if it was an obvious thing Harry should’ve known.

“So I’m on my own for lunch?” Harry asked through a small pout.

Louis thought about it for a moment and shrugged. “I can meet you for lunch but if I’m not done with what I need to do I’ll have to go back out.”

Harry nodded as that seemed good enough. They had spent nearly every waking second together since they got here and he figured that maybe a few hours apart wouldn’t be too awful.

“I’ll meet you for lunch then.” He breathed out. “Can we go to that little cafe down the street?” Harry asked through a small smile.

Louis grinned to himself and nodded as he looked at the younger lad softly. “Whatever you want love.”

*~*

“Hi! Hey!! I’m so sorry I’m late!” Louis rushed out as he jogged to the table Harry was sitting at outside the cafe.

Harry looked up from his phone and saw his husband all sweaty and breathing heavily like he had been running. “It’s fine, you’re not even that late.” He said as he shrugged to himself.

Louis let out a relieved breath as he took a seat across from the younger lad and immediately reached for the glass of water on the table and chugging it.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at Louis as clearly the older lad had been running around all day. “So before you got here I tried calling Zayn to check on the kids and he didn’t answer.” He began, but when he saw Louis furrow his eyebrows he figured he should keep going and explain. “And because he didn’t answer I called Perrie, and then she didn’t answer.”

“Um… Okay.” Louis said like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Well I tried calling everyone else, even our mums and your sisters but no one is answering and I’m getting really nervous.” Harry said worriedly. “Like there’s no reason none of them aren’t answering and I want to make sure the kids are okay, I just wanted to talk to them.”

He and Louis call the kids at least three times a day of course but right now with none of their mates or family calling Harry only felt himself growing more and more nervous. He didn’t understand how none of them didn’t answer, he figured at least one person would.

“I dunno love, maybe they’re all busy.” Louis said as he shrugged to himself and picked up his menu.

“All 12 of them? I’m sure.” Harry said as he shook his head. “I mean how are you not worried about this? This isn’t normal. What if something happened to one of the kids? Or what if someone got hurt or-”

“Babe.” Louis interrupted him as he looked over the top of his menu and to the younger lad. “I’m sure everyone is fine and we can call back after lunch or something.”

“Louis you do realize that something could have happened to our kids or our mates or our family right?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows

“Haz nothing is wrong.” Louis huffed. “You know it’s Monday so maybe everyone is busy or something. People do work and people do have lives that don’t revolve around cell phones and picking up calls.”

Harry looked at his husband confused as normally Louis would be freaking out just as much, if not more than he was. He was always the one who was adamant about calling the kids constantly and checking on them, not that Harry wasn’t the same way but Louis would actually stop meals or if they were in the hot tub would get out just to get his phone to tell the kids goodnight.

“Seriously Lou, what if something happened?” He asked nervously.

“Love if something happened they would have called us, so I’m sure nothing did.” Louis said as he kept his eyes locked on his menu.

Harry let out a quiet breath as that was true but he still couldn’t help but worry. He didn’t understand why Louis was so calm about this but maybe this was part of his surprise. Just at the thought of Louis planning for everyone to not pick up their phones when he called seemed a bit much though, so he shook his head at the thought. There was no way this was part of whatever Louis was planning.

The way his husband was acting though was a bit weird so Harry thought that maybe while they ate lunch he could try to squeeze something out of Louis that might give him a clue as to whatever this surprise was.

But of course an hour later when they were done with lunch and Louis left to continue with his errands Harry was left even more confused and curious as to what his husband was planning and why no one was picking up their phone.

*~*

**From Loueh:  Meet me at the beach just over the hill, where we were the first night we came here 5 years ago at 6:45pm. I left you an outfit on the bed and you don’t need to bring anything else. Love you xxx**

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he read his husband’s text and then looked to the outfit on the bed that Louis had surely left him. “I married a loon.” He muttered to himself.

Harry picked up the suit Louis had put on the bed in confusion, not quite sure why he would wear a suit to the beach, but maybe there was a nice restaurant the older lad wanted to take him to. That was his best guess anyway.

He shrugged to himself before grabbing a pair of boxers and dropping the towel he had wrapped around his waist. Thankfully he already showered, otherwise he would’ve been worried about smelling like sweat and saltwater from his relaxing time earlier.

Harry pulled the suit on one piece at a time. Black dress pants, white button down and black suit jacket. It was simple but at the same time elegant so the more he thought about the more it seemed like they would just being going to dinner.

He tied his black dress shoes before checking his hair in the mirror and making sure it was styled the way he wanted it. Harry checked his watch and knew he should probably get going if he wanted to get there on time, so with one more final inspection of himself he was out the door and on his way to the beach.

As Harry walked along the sidewalk that was up the hill from the beach he looked around and he was curious as to where they would be going to dinner. He knew that there weren’t many restaurants where Louis wanted him to meet but maybe he was mistaken as it was 5 years ago when they were last here, maybe something had changed. But the closer he got to where he was supposed to be meeting Louis the more confused he got.

All Harry saw was the beach just over the hill he was walking on and in the distance it looked like there were maybe two people walking as well.

There was something odd about it though. The closer he got to where he thought Louis would be the more he could see the two people more clearly. What was weird about it though was that these people looked like kids.

Harry squinted his eyes as he began to walk faster, feeling like he was going crazy as there was no way what he thought he saw was really in front of him. He shook his head and began to jog as he recognized the two little people and the closer he got to them the more his heart started pounding.

“Papa!!”

Harry stopped in front of Alexis and Cody and felt his jaw go slack and his eyes go wide. Cody ran towards him and wrapped his little arms around his legs as Alexis wrapped her arms around his middle.

He stood there shocked and completely confused for a second before hugging his kids back and kneeling down so he was their height. “What the hell are you guys doing here?” He breathed out as he crushed his kids a hug. “How did you get here? What’s going on? Where’s-”

“Papa stop.” Alexis groaned as her father wouldn’t stop rambling.

“Papa I missed you.” Cody said, not aware of the conversation going on around him as he wrapped his arms around his father’s neck.

Harry couldn’t help but smile to himself as he hugged Cody back and kissed his head. He still had no clue how they got here, why they were here, or where Louis was but he was more than happy to have two of his kids back in his arms.

He also noticed how nicely dressed they both looked. Cody was in his own little black suit with a lavender tie and Alexis was wearing a dress that matched her brother’s tie. Harry had to say his kids looked as cute as ever but he still had no idea why they were here, let alone all dressed up.

“C’mon papa we have to take you somewhere.” Alexis said as she tugged on her brother’s jacket, wanting him to let go of their dad so they could start walking.

Cody let go of his father and let him stand up fully before both he and Alexis grabbed his hands.

“Someone wanna tell me what’s going on?” Harry asked as he noticed his kids leading him to where he was supposed to be meeting Louis.

“No.” Alexis said through a small giggle as she led her father.

Harry let out a huff as he could’ve figured she would say that. When it came to things like this Alexis was just like Louis but finally after waiting for forever he was going to find out what this surprise was.

As they got closer to where Harry was supposed to meet Louis Alexis tugged on his hand and began leading him to the top of the hill the led down to the beach. But when they got there Harry felt his body freeze and his breathing stop.

Alexis and Cody smiled to themselves as they saw their papa’s reaction and they let him stand there and take it all in.

Just over the hill on the beach Harry was struck with the sight of all of their family and friends. But what really caught his attention was the wedding like set up that was on the beach.

Everyone was dressed in nice clothes and there were white chairs that were set up in rows for their family and friends to sit in. Along the aisle there were flower petals that match Cody’s tie and Alexis’ dress, and when he looked to his youngest daughter in Sophia’s arms she was wearing a dress identical to her sisters. There were fire torches set up along the aisle as well, but the real decoration was the sun setting over the ocean.

But Harry’s jaw had gone slack when his eyes caught Louis’, and he saw the older lad dressed in his own suit and standing at the end of the aisle under a wooden arch that was decorated with even more purple and pink flowers with his hands folded in front of him. He was smiling wide and clearly proud of himself as he saw Harry’s face break out into one that was a mixture of disbelief, shock, and pure happiness.

“W-what is this?” Harry barely whispered as he saw all of his family and friends waiting for him on the beach.

“It’s a wedding!” Alexis said like it was obvious.

“Come papa we get married now.” Cody said as he tugged on his father’s hand, wanting him to walk down the hill and onto the beach.

Harry opened and closed his mouth as both of his kids pulled on his hands and began leading him to the beach. He was at a complete loss for words and could feel tears pooling in his eyes at the thought of Louis doing all of this for him. None of it even felt real but of course it was as his two eldest kids led him down the aisle and to Louis.

Everyone was smiling at him and clearly amused as Harry obviously had no idea this was going to happen.

They all said there hello’s as the younger lad walked with his kids and Harry could only smile back and try to blink his tears away. He wanted to see all of this clearly, wanted nothing to distort his beautiful surroundings.

When Harry walked past Rosie in Sophia’s arms though he had to stop Cody and Alexis from walking so he could kiss his little girl. Of course the newborn just smiled at her papa and giggled to herself as he kissed her all over her face.

Harry did eventually let her go though and continued his walk down the aisle with Cody and Alexis grasping his hands. And as hard as he tried, as hard as he willed back his tears he couldn’t do it as he looked to his husband and saw Louis allowing a few tears slip himself.

When they got to the end of the aisle Cody tugged on his papa’s hand to get his attention and smiled at him when his father knelt to his height. “Good luck papa, I love you.” He said sweetly before kissing his papa’s cheek.

Harry smiled back at Cody before kissing his son’s head and watching as he took a seat next to his nana in one of the white chairs.

He felt another tug on his hand and he knew that Alexis wanted him to keep walking so with one more smile to his son he let his daughter lead him in front of Louis.

“Hey love.” Louis said quietly as he sniffled to himself and wiped a stray tear that fell onto his cheek. “Surprise.” He said sheepishly.

Harry let out a wet laugh as he wiped his own damp eyes and shook his head. “I can’t believe you did this.” He said as Alexis let go of his hand and Louis took it in his own.

Louis offered the younger lad a small smile as he squeezed his hand gently and slowly got down on one knee. “Harry Tomlinson.” He began quietly. “Would you do me the greatest honor I could ever receive and marry me?... Again?” Louis said through a quiet chuckle.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and he couldn’t believe how ridiculous his husband was. “Of course you idiot.” He said, making their friends and family laugh while they began clapping.

Louis laughed to himself and stood back up before wiping his pant leg clean of sand and standing on his toes to press his lips gently to the younger lad’s.

“Daddy stop! Not yet!!” Alexis said as she pulled on her father’s suit jacket.

As Louis pulled away from the younger lad he let out a huff and rolled his eyes at his daughter. “Alright Al, you know what to do from here, c’mon.”

Harry looked at his husband confused before looking down at Alexis and seeing her stand where the priest normally would for a wedding. She had papers in her hands and was organizing them before looking up to everyone and smiling.

“You may now take your seats.” Alexis read off her paper before grinning at her family.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Harry muttered quietly to himself through a chuckle. He doesn’t think he had ever seen anything more cute.

“Papa quiet I’m the official.” Alexis said as she put her little finger to her lips.

“Sweetheart you’re the officiant.” Louis said through his own laugh.

Alexis let out a small breath as she looked up to her daddy slightly annoyed, making everyone laugh. “Daddy I’m in charge now so that means you need to be quiet.”

Louis put his hand that wasn’t occupied with Harry’s up in defeat and muttered a quiet ‘sorry’ as he laughed to himself.

Alexis nodded at her father, silently telling him it was fine before looking back to her papers. “We are… gath… gat- gathe... Daddy.” She whispered. “What’s this word?” Alexis asked as she pointed to the paper, only making more laughs come from her family.

“Gathered.” Louis said as he looked down at the paper.

Alexis nodded again and cleared her throat as she began to read the paper again. “We are gathered here today to marry these two men again.” She read off slowly. “Ugh daddy you’re handwriting is the worst.” Alexis said as she squinted at the paper.

“Would just read the thing already? The vow says till death do us part and by the time you’re done I’ll already be dead, I won’t even have the opportunity to get married again.” Louis teased.

Harry couldn’t help but snort and laugh to himself as he saw his daughter death glare his husband. But instead of Alexis retorting back she just rolled her eyes and continued reading off the poorly handwritten words on the paper.

“Please face each other and join hands.” Alexis read off her paper. And when she looked up at her daddy’s she waited until they were holding each other’s hands and were fully facing each other. “Would you like to…” She began as she squinted her eyes at the paper. “Renew your own vows in front of your family and friends?” Alexis asked happily as she was able to read what her father wrote.

Louis looked to Harry with raised eyebrows and smiled at him. He knew Harry didn’t have time to actually write vows as he just found out about this but during their actual wedding Louis made his up on the spot and they turned out pretty good.

“Sure.” Harry said happily as he squeezed Louis’ hands gently.

“Okay papa you can start.” Alexis said as she smiled up at her father.

Harry chuckled to himself as he couldn’t believe all of this was actually happening, but he went along with it anyway. “Alrighty then.” He said quietly before shifting his weight on his feet and looking up to meet his husband’s eyes. “Uhm, okay lemme think for a second.” Harry said, making everyone laugh, even Louis.

“I’ll go, it’s fine.” Louis said through his laughter, earning a breath of relief from Harry. He squeezed the younger lad’s hands gently and once his family and friends began to quiet down he smiled softly at his husband. “10 years and one week ago today I met a curly headed 15 year old and through a nervous stutter asked him if he would like to go to dinner with me.” He began, unable to wipe the smile off his face. “And to my surprise he said yes… I remember when I asked you and when you sat there silent my heart had nearly stopped, and I kept thinking ‘of course this guy who is way out of my league wouldn't want to go out with me’ but when you said yes I couldn’t believe it. I’ve had that same thought everyday for the past 10 years. That he chose me... That this incredible and amazing man had picked me out of everyone else he could have easily gotten. A-and I can’t thank you enough for giving me that chance.” Louis said as he felt a tear slip from his eye, but Harry was there to gently wipe it away with his thumb, but he too was crying softly and sniffling to himself. “I want to thank you for saying that you’d be my boyfriend, thank you for being a parent with me at such a young age and thank you for saying that you’d marry me. I truly don’t know and can’t imagine what my life would be like without you in it, and I don’t want to think of a day when I can’t call you mine. We’ve grown up and so far have had an amazing life together, and I can’t wait to spend the next 60, or 70, or however many more years we have with you and our kids. And through those years I promise to love you as much, if not more than I have in the past 10 years. I-I promise to be there for you and the kids no matter what and that I’ll continue to be the best father and husband I can be.” He finished but of course by now he had steady tears streaming down his cheeks and he had to pull out his tissue from his pocket and wipe his wet eyes.

“It’s okay love.” Harry said quietly as he tried to stop his own tears, but only more came as he saw how worked up Louis was.

Louis nodded and sniffled to himself as he cleared his throat and tried to gather himself. He shoved his tissue back his pocket before taking Harry’s hand back in his own and squeezing it gently.

“Daddy that was very pretty.” Alexis said as she pat her father’s arm and smiled up at him.

“Thank you love.” Louis said through a watery laugh.

Alexis offered her daddy one more grin before turning to her papa who was wiping his own eyes. “Okay papa, you’re turn now.”

Harry nodded and let out a few quiet breaths before shifting his weight on his feet and looking to his husband. “Louis I can’t tell you how amazing these last 10 years have been with you. We’ve definitely had our moments when everything wasn’t perfect and we needed to work on some things, but on our best days all that work is more than worth it.” He began as he sniffled to himself and willed his tears not to fall again. “I want those good days, and every single bad day that I know we’ll have because at least I’ll be with you. Even after 10 years of being together I still want to be near you constantly and watch and occasionally participate in all of the ridiculous things that you do.” Harry said, making Louis let out a quiet chuckle as he shrugged sheepishly to himself. “I love that you make me and our kids smile and laugh, and overall just make us happy every single day without fail. I love how adventurous and spontaneous you are, and even though you’ll hate me for saying this, but you’re a huge romantic too, whether you like it or not.” He said, making the older lad blush and duck his head in embarrassment as their family and friends started laughing. “But in all seriousness as long as we’re together I promise to be the support you need and the person you can come to for anything, no matter how big or how small it is. I promise to care for you and our kids as best as I can and work hard everyday to make sure you’re all smiling and happy. And lastly I promise to stay true to my vows that I said 5 years ago at our wedding and as every year that passes when we are together to love you the way you truly deserve and more.” Harry said softly as a single tear escaped him.

Louis couldn’t help but smile widely to himself as he wiped Harry’s tears away and then wipe his own wet eyes. “So much for not being prepared. “He muttered. “Your vows are always better than mine.”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly as their family and friends were laughing. He was still at a loss that Louis put all of this together for him. That he had flown in everyone they are close to to renew their vows and after 10 years of being with each other state in front of everyone how committed they are to each other. He was also very impressed with the older as this must have taken a lot of work and a lot of planning, but in the end it was far more than worth it.

“Papa that was very pretty, you both did very good.” Alexis said as she nodded to herself and looked back to her papers to see what they had to do next. “Daddy will you cont- contin-ue to have papa as your husband and continue to live in this happy and loving marri-age? Do you…” Alexis read very slowly, but got stuck on a word again. So she asked her daddy and he told her it before she continued. “Do you reaffirm your love for him, and will you love, honor and cher-ish him in sick-ness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, till death do you part as long as you both shall live?” She finally finished as she looked up at her daddy, waiting for his answer.

Louis smiled softly to himself as he looked at the man in front of him before squeezing his hands and nodding. “I do.” He said gently.

Alexis smiled happily to himself before turning to her papa. “Papa will you continue to have daddy as your husband and continue to live in this happy and loving marriage? “Do you reaffirm your love for him, and will you love, honor and cher-ish him in sick-ness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, till death do you part as long as you both shall live?” She said slowly before looking to her papa expectantly.

“I do.” Harry said softly through a warm smile, refusing to take his eyes off his husband.

Alexis cheered to herself, making everyone laugh but she couldn’t help but be happy for her daddies. “Papa and daddy today you have re-renewed the promises and vows you made to each other on your wedding day.” She read off slowly. “You have sym-symbol-ized the renew-al of the marriage by joining hands and taking vows. And it is my pleas-ure to finish the ceremony of renewing the vows of marriage that joins you forever as husbands. So daddy you can now kiss papa!” Alexis read happily.

Harry laughed to himself as he looked down at his daughter and didn’t even stop when Louis cupped his cheeks gently and brought him in for a slow kiss.

As their family and friends stood up from their seats and clapped Harry smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist to pull him in impossibly closer to his chest.

10 years and he still feels those fireworks, still gets those nervous butterflies and blushes like an idiot when Louis compliments him or even does something as simple as this like kissing him. When they began break apart he felt the lingering touch of Louis’ lips on his and still those sparks were there.

“We’re married.” Louis said through a small chuckle before pecking his husband’s lips. “Again.”

All Harry could do was smile to himself and nod as he looked around at their family and friends, their kids, the sun setting over the ocean, and the thing that really had his eye, his husband. The man that he was lucky enough to call the father of his children and his for forever.

*~*

“How’s the married life treating you boys?” Niall asked teasingly as he bounced Colton on his leg gently.

“Amazing, thank you for asking.” Louis said as he wrapped his arm around the back of Harry’s chair and kissed his cheek.

“I still can’t believe you put all of this together.” Harry said as he shook his head and looked around the large dining table that had all of their family and friends sitting around.

After they had finished renewing their vows at the beach Louis of course had another surprise and everyone found themselves at a nice restaurant not too far from the hotel they were staying at. They were seated right away and clearly Louis had to make a special call to make sure they could get a table set up for the 20 of them.

Harry was still amazed at the fact that Louis flew everyone out here. There was both of their mums, all of Louis’ sisters and Dan, and then of course Niall, Liam and Zayn plus Gemma, Sophia, Perrie, Colton and Zaria. He was more than ecstatic to be able to share this with everyone, that and the fact that they were all staying with them for the rest of the week, and he knew it was going to be more than a great time.

“Papa! Daddy!” Cody yelled as if he just remembered something. “I never tell you what you say very nice!”

Both Louis and Harry looked at their son quizzically before Louis brought his hands up to sign. _What did we say that was nice?_

Cody rolled his eyes as he figured that his father should know this. _You and papa promised things to each other and it was nice!_

 _Thank you buddy._ Louis signed as he smiled to himself. _Did you read our lips?_ He asked with furrowed eyebrows, thinking it would be a bit hard for the 4 year old to do with him not being that close to them.

 _No nana used her hands to tell me._ Cody said before he pat Anne’s arm and smiled up at her.

Louis nodded and offered his son a small grin before looking down at Rosie cradled in Harry’s arms. He really couldn't express how much he missed the kids while they’ve been here but he was more than happy that not only they were here but their friends and other family were with them now too.

“Hey Lou where are the kids going to be sleeping?” Harry asked, taking the older lad out of his small trance.

“I booked a room big enough for them to stay with your mum.” Louis said before leaning towards Harry to whisper to him. “I still want to take advantage of no interruptions for another week.” He said quietly before pulling away and laughing to himself.

“Lou we’re all right here, and may I remind you I have a 3 year old on my lap so keep it PG.” Zayn said as he pulled Zaria into his chest and kissed her head.

“Sorry Zar, don’t listen to your silly uncle Lou.” Louis said through a chuckle as he poked his nieces belly, making her giggle.

Zayn hummed his agreement as he bounced his daughter on his leg. He didn’t need her to hear whatever crazy and inappropriate things her uncle says.

“Babe I’m gonna take Rosie to change her diaper, be right back.” Harry said and just as he was about to stand up Louis stopped him.

“I’ll do it, you stay put and relax.” Louis said happily before taking the 2 month old from his husband and then picking up the diaper bag. And when Harry thanked him he couldn’t help but dip his head and connect their sweetly.

“Mate I gotta take Colton too, I’ll go with you.” Niall said as he stood up from his seat. “Wat! Lou! Let’s race!”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he shifted Rosie in his arms and looked at his best mate confused. “Race to see who can change their kids’ diaper faster?”

Niall nodded quickly with a wide smile on his face he picked up his own diaper bag and secured it over his shoulder.

“Fine…” Louis muttered to himself through a smirk. “3...2...1.. Go!” He yelled before he took off running with Rosie and Niall ran after him with Colton.

Both Harry and Gemma watched as their husbands ran with the kids and shook their heads as they didn’t understand how they ended up with such idiots. But that idiot that Harry is married to is the same idiot that he would marry over and over again. If he asked again tomorrow, or if he did in 50 years the answer will always be the same. And he was sure that if he told Louis he would marry him time and time again that the older lad wouldn’t even hesitate before saying back “and I’d marry you Harry”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter?? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!  
> Check out Tumblr for sneak peeks and you can ask me when I'll be updating next or just anything Xxx lhstylinson9193


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG NEWS!! I have an extra ticket to the OTRA concert at Metlife stadium in New Jersey, and it's a seat right next to me! If you would like it or you know someone who may like it please contact me at lhstylinson9193@gmail.com. When/if you contact me I will give you all the info! It’s first come first serve! Thank you Xx
> 
> Writing in italics is sign language

Harry squinted his eyes open as light was streaming through the window and hitting him right in the face. He rolled over and hoped that the ocean waves crashing against the beach outside their room could lull him back to sleep, but he only woke a bit more as he heard the click of the hotel lock and the door swinging open.

“Papa! Daddy get up!!” Alexis yelled as she ran into their room and climbed on her father’s bed, followed by her brother.

Both Louis and Harry groaned as their two eldest kids started jumping on them but Harry soon became panicked as he realized neither of them were wearing clothes. It was bad enough that their kids were in there but when Harry saw his mum come into the room with Rosie in her arms he was quick to make sure both he and Louis were fully covered.

“Mum please take the kids and get out! We’ll be up in five minutes I swear!” Harry said as he tried to get Alexis and Cody off the bed.

“Sweetheart calm down I’ve seen you naked before.” Anne said as she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah when I was like 8, it’s a bit different now.” Harry said as he not so subtly motioned for them to get out while Louis rolled over in bed and laughed at him.

“Need I remind you what I caught you two when you were 16 and-”

“Mum!! Please!” Harry begged with wide eyes, making Cody and Alexis giggle as they saw the horrified look on his face.

“Fine.” Anne breathed out as she adjusted Rosie in her arm and then picked up Cody with her other free arm. “Be downstairs in 10 minutes. We’re all to going out to breakfast.”

Harry quickly nodded, willing to agree to anything to get his mum out of the room. “Alright, just get out.”

Louis laughed to himself, not at all phased by his mum in-law in the room while he was clothesless. He was under covers after all, it’s not like it mattered. But Harry was acting like his mum being in the room was a national crime.

“Babe calm down, would ya?” He asked as the door closed and he swung his legs over the bed.

“Louis my mum just came in here while we’re both naked. Sorry I didn’t want a replay of what happened 9 years ago.” Harry said as he rolled his eyes and searched through his drawers for a clean pair of briefs.

“Yeah but we were 18 and 16, not married, didn’t have kids, and I was balls deep in you, it’s different.” Louis said nonchalantly as he pulled his shorts on.

Harry’s jaw went slack as he heard his husband but to him it wasn’t much different. He was still in bed with Louis, they were both without clothes and he would prefer if his mum never saw him like that.

“You’re telling me that if your mum walked in here like my mum had then you wouldn’t have freaked out a bit? Especially with the kids jumping on the bed and a possible slip of the covers, exposing one of us?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows as he pulled a tank top over his head.

“Um no, not really.” Louis said as he shook his head. “I’m pretty comfortable and confident with my body.” He said as he looked down at his chest and smiled happily to himself as he saw his six pack.

Harry rolled his eyes as he finished dressing and made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Louis followed him into the small room and just as he was about to pick up his razor to shave he opted not to, wanting to let his beard grow even more. He wanted to see how long he could get it before Harry asked him to shave, but he thought that might take a while.

Once both boys were ready for the day Louis grabbed his wallet, phone and keys before taking Harry’s hand in his own and leading the younger lad downstairs to meet everyone else.

“Someone wanna explain to me why we were woken up early to go to breakfast together?” Louis asked as he saw all of their family and friends waiting in the lobby.

“Soph and Liam have to tell us something I guess and they wanted to meet for breakfast.” Perrie said as she shifted Zaria in her arms.

Louis groaned as of course Liam was behind this madness. “Where are my kids?” He asked instead of outwardly complaining. A second later though he felt two little forces knock into him and Louis was quick to hug Alexis and Cody right back. “I missing one. Where’s the poopy monster?”

“Daddy Rosie is not a poopy monster, don’t call her that.” Alexis said sternly as her nana brought over her little sister.

“You were all poopy monsters at some point, calm down kiddo.” Louis said through a chuckle as he gently took Rosie from Anne’s arms and smiled at his little girl.

“Okay is everyone here?” Liam asked as he looked around and nodded happily to himself. “Awesome! Well c’mon you lot, I’m starved.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he followed everyone into the hotel’s restaurant. He wasn’t sure what Liam and Sophia could possibly be telling them but his curiosity could hold off for a little if food was being offered.

A table was managed to get set for the 20 of them and once Rosie was comfortable in Louis’ arms, Cody was settled in his booster seat, Colton was in Niall’s lap, and Zaria was detained in her high chair the inevitable chatter around the table began.

“So H how much did Lou wreck ya last night?” Niall snickered as he looked over his menu.

Harry sputtered the water he was sipping and coughed to himself as he glanced at his nephew on Niall’s lap. “Do you have a filter at all? Seriously your son is 6 months old.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Niall said as he wiggled his eyebrows at the younger lad. “You know you guys got married again last night, I’m sure you celebrated just as hard as you did the first time you got married.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Harry muttered as he rolled his eyes and tried to focus on what he wanted to eat and not the annoying Irishman next to him.

He wasn’t going to tell Niall he was right, but he was of course. But it wasn’t just last night, it’s been every night they’ve been here and to say Harry was tired was an understatement. And yet every night he found just enough energy to pull off his and Louis’ clothes off.

Once Harry picked out what he wanted he looked to Alexis who was sitting across from him and made sure she picked out her own breakfast. And she had of course, wanting pancakes with chocolate chips and whipped cream, which made Harry let out a small huff. He knew that Alexis and Cody as well had Louis’ bad habits when it came to eating but they were on vacation, he supposed he could let it slide this time.

As Harry looked around the table he smiled happily to himself, loving that everyone they were close to was here to be with them. Not only that but at that moment he noticed all of the babies and little kids that sat around the table. That was definitely something he loved, even though he did fear for his nephew with Niall’s potty mouth. He was sure Gemma would set both her boys straight though.

“So Liam why was I woken up by my mum in-law to come to breakfast?” Louis asked once everyone’s food order had been taken.

“We can’t even get our food before you start interrogating?” Liam asked through a quiet laugh as he wrapped his arm around the back of Sophia’s chair.

“Nope.” Louis said as he popped the ‘p’ and shifted Rosie on his chest so she could see the table.

Liam looked over to Sophia and he saw his wife smile gently at him so he knew this was it. “Alright, if I could have everyone’s attention then!” He said as he stood up and made sure he had everyone’s eyes on him before continuing. “So Soph and I have some news and we thought what a great opportunity to share it now that we’re all together.”

“Enough of the formalities Liam, just spit it out!” Zayn said, making the table laugh.

Liam narrowed his eyes at his best mate before letting out a quiet breath and smiling to himself again. “So I guess I’ll just come out and say it then.” He said before looking down at his wife and grinning widely at her. “Soph and I… Well we’re um- we’re expecting.”

Everyone was frozen in their seats and their jaws had gone slack as they heard Liam. But it was only a second later when they all started screaming and bounding out of their chairs to crush the pair in hugs.

“More babies!!” Harry squealed as he attacked Sophia in a hug, now looking forward to having even more kids in their strange little family.

“Holy shit! Payno the daddy!” Louis yelled as he gave the younger lad the best one armed hug he could. “It’s about time doc! What’s it been, over two years since you guys got married? I expected this sooner.” He teased.

Liam rolled his eyes playfully as he happily hugged his best mate back, trying not to squish little Rosie between them. “Thanks mate, you have no clue how excited I am. Finally Soph and I can have our own little one.” He said as he looked fondly at the baby in Louis’ arms.

“The amount of kids we’ll have running around is gonna be crazy.” Louis said as he laughed to himself and looked around to his other mates who had their kid’s in their arms.

Liam smiled to himself as he looked around as well and couldn’t believe that is was finally his turn to be dad.

It was only when the waitress brought the food over when everyone took their seats and Alexis reluctantly let go of her uncle Liam’s neck, way too happy that he was having a baby and she was getting another cousin.

 _Cody do you know what this means?!_ Alexis signed to her baby brother, unable to contain her excitement.

Cody’s eyes lit up as he nodded quickly and smiled to himself. “More babies!!” He shouted, maybe louder than he should have.

“Yup, he’s yours.” Louis said to Harry teasingly as he saw and heard his son freaking out over getting another cousin.

Harry chuckled to himself as he looked over to Cody sitting across from him and next to Alexis as they signed back and forth excitedly. He knew they were talking about the Liam and Sophia's baby but then he caught the conversation turning to them talking about Rosie and how cute she was, and that they wanted her to stay a baby for forever. And as much as he agreed with his two eldest kids about keeping Rosie a baby for forever he knew they couldn’t, evident from how much Alexis and Cody were already so grown up. Even if they were only 7 and 4 years old.

*~*

“Daddy don’t!” Alexis shrieked.

“Don’t tell me what to do!!” Louis yelled back as he chased his daughter around the beach.

Alexis squealed again as she saw her father gaining on her and couldn’t help but laugh as she tried to run away. Of course her efforts were useless though as only a second later she felt her daddy’s strong arms wrap around her and then proceed to lift her up and over his shoulder.

“Gotcha, you little monster!” Louis said through his own laughter as he tickled her and pulled the 7 year old into his chest. “If you ever put sand in my Vans again I’m throwing you in the ocean.”

“Daddy I didn’t! Cody did!” Alexis said shocked as she thought she was getting chased just for fun.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and quickly spun around to see his son clutching his stomach as he laughed hysterically to himself. But Louis didn’t even waste a second before placing Alexis down and sprinting towards Cody.

And it was almost immediate that Cody looked up and saw his daddy coming towards him. “Papa!!” He yelled, wanting his father to save him. But when he saw his papa shaking his head and smiling at him Cody quickly took off.

Louis grinned to himself as he saw the 4 year old running as fast as his little legs could carry him but it was only a matter of seconds before he caught up to his son and as he did to Alexis threw him over his shoulder, and tickled him until he couldn’t breathe.

 _You little devil how dare you!_ He signed as he laid Cody on the sand and pretended to sit on him, just barely putting any pressure on him.

 _Rosie did it!_ Cody signed back before trying to push his daddy’s big bum off his chest.

 _Your sister is two months old you liar!_ Louis signed as he laughed to himself, and because Cody lied he felt like his son deserved another round of tickles. This time it being easier though as he was sitting on top of the 4 year old.

“Stop! S-stop!!” Cody tried to say through his giggles and he pushed his daddy’s hands away, at least he tried to. “You fat, get off!” He huffed.

 _Do you want me to tickle you even more?_ Louis asked with raised eyebrows, threatening to bring his hand down again. And when Cody quickly shook his head Louis smirked to himself. _That’s right punk._ He signed smugly. _If you ever ruin my shoes again I’ll break your precious drumset._

Cody’s eyes grew wide and he almost looked like he was going to cry until his daddy told him he was only kidding. _I’m going to beat you up one day. When I’m a real big boy._ He signed through a small pout.

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes as if he would ever let Cody beat him up. _Sure buddy. Whatever you say._ He signed before gently getting off his son and helping him up from the sand. _And you better apologize to my shoes._

Cody rolled his eyes as he walked away from his father and made his way over to his little sister and papa.

Harry chuckled to himself as he saw Cody slump towards him, only for then the 4 year old to wrap his arms around his neck. He hugged him and rubbed his back gently before looking up and eyeing Louis. Normally Harry would tell Louis that he sometimes needed to calm down with the jokes and sarcasm but he knew Cody wasn’t actually upset, just wanted to be held.

“Hey babe Zayn just texted me and he wants me to meet up with him for a little bit, that okay?” Louis asked as he looked at his phone, reading the text Zayn just sent him.

“Should be fine. But remember we’re meeting up with everyone for dinner at that restaurant down the street.” Harry reminded the older lad.

“Yeah I know, he said he just wanted to pick something up, shouldn’t take too long.” Louis said as he shoved his phone back in his pocket and picked up his sand filled Vans, inspecting the damage. “Do you want me to take one of the kids?”

“Uhm, ask Al if she wants to go.” Harry said as he looked over to their daughter who was hesitantly dipping her toe in the water, only to quickly pull it out as it was cold.

Louis nodded before skipping off through the sand to reach Alexis and Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he watched the man that he married not once, but twice acting like an idiot.

“Where daddy and Al going?” Cody asked as he offered his little sister some sand but she just looked back at him blankly.

 _They’re going shopping with uncle Zayn for a bit. Do you want to go with them or stay with me and Rosie?_ Harry asked as he bit his lip, secretly hoping Cody would chose the latter.

The 4 year old thought about it for a second before shrugging and smiling up at his papa. “I stay with you.” He said happily.

Harry grinned back down at Cody before dipping his head and kissing his son’s curls.

“Alright babe, Al is coming with me. You just gonna hang out with these two?” Louis asked as he emptied his sand filled Vans.

“Yeah I think we’ll stay here.” Harry said as he nodded happily and looked down at Cody who was trying to crush sand in his little hands.

Louis smiled back at Harry as he saw how happy he was before leaning down and connecting their lips softly. Once he released the younger lad and quickly kissed Cody and  Rosie goodbye he took Alexis’ hand and led her off the beach.

Once Louis wasn’t in eyesight Harry let out a quiet breath and looked back down to Cody who was more focused on the sand than anything else. He wasn’t quite sure what to do now that it was just him, Cody and Rosie so instead of trying to start a conversation he just sat there with his son by his side and looked out to the ocean. But he could only take in the peaceful silence for so long before Cody’s little voice spoke up.

“Papa do birds have feelings?” He asked as he looked up at the birds flying above them.

Harry gently sat Rosie in the sand and leaned her back against him so she would be comfortable. _I’d say so._ He said as he offered the 4 year old a small smile. _Why do you ask?_

 _Because I have feelings and I think birds do too._ Cody said as he nodded, seemingly agreeing with his own thought.

 _And what kind of feelings do you have?_ Harry asked with an amused grin.

 _Happy ones._ Cody signed as he smiled to himself and looked out to the ocean. _Sometimes sad ones._ He signed slower as he bit his lip. _But lots of happy ones._

Harry bit the inside of his cheek as he saw Cody focused on the ocean in front of him. He tapped his son’s leg gently, wanting his attention. _It’s okay to have sad feelings._ He reassured him. _Sometimes I have sad feelings. I used to have sad feelings all the time before I met your daddy._

Cody furrowed his eyebrows, never knowing his papa used to be sad all the time. _Why?_ He asked, seemingly upset at the thought that his father used to be sad.

Harry wasn’t quite sure if he should really get into this with Cody as he was just 4, so he decided to leave some details out. But overall he thought Cody could know and understand that not everyone is happy all the time, and that’s okay.

 _When I was little people weren’t very nice to me all the time._ Harry signed, gauging his son’s reaction to see if he should explain a little more. _Sometimes they said mean things or did mean things and that’s what made me sad._

Cody looked at his papa for a minute before he ducked his head and Harry could very clearly see his son’s lip begin to wobble and he looked on the verge of tears. He quickly reached over and pulled the 4 year old into his side, not quite sure what he said that made him so upset.

 _It’s okay buddy, don’t cry._  Harry signed before pulling his son even closer to him and kissing his curls.

“No one be mean to p-papa.” Cody hiccuped into his father’s neck. “You too nice to be mean to.”

Harry almost smiled to himself as he heard his son. He found that it wasn’t often that it was just the two of them and hanging out, or simply talking, but Harry doesn’t remember the last time his son talked to him like this. The last time Cody somewhat opened up to him and wanted to spend time with him rather than Louis.

 _I’m alright big guy, it’s okay._ Harry signed as he offered the 4 year old a small smile, trying to reassure him. _Some people just aren’t very nice and it used to make me sad, but I’m much happier now._

“H-happy feelings?” Cody asked as he wiped his wet eyes.

Harry nodded and wrapped an arm around Cody, trying to get him to calm down. “I have happy feelings, sad feelings, nervous feelings.” He said slow enough for Cody to follow. “It’s okay to feel other things than happy.”

“But I don’t like it when you sad.” Cody said through a small frown.

“Well then it’s good I’m happy most of the time then.” Harry said through a quiet laugh.

Cody smiled a bit to himself as he looked up at his papa and leaned against him. “I hope I always be happy like you. And birds be happy too” He said as he giggled to himself and looked back up at the sky.

Harry looked at his son and really had no idea where his head was half the time, but as long as he was smiling Harry didn’t care. “I hope so too buddy.” He said quietly before pulled both his kids impossibly closer to him and looked out the the ocean to watch the birds soar over the water.

*~*

“Papa you’ll never guess what uncle Zayn bought aunt Perrie!!” Alexis screamed excitedly as she barged into the hotel room.

“Al I told you that you can’t tell anyone!” Louis yelled back as he followed his daughter into the room. “Do you understand the concept of surprises?” He asked teasingly.

“Daddy its papa, who’s he gonna tell? Rosie?” Alexis joked back, making her father laugh to himself.

“Yeah hi, I’m right here.” Harry said as he looked between the pair with raised eyebrows, only making them snicker more.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully as he walked towards the younger lad and took a seat next to him on the couch. He took Rosie from him and smiled widely at his little girl before giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“How was the rest of your time at the beach? I see the boy passed out on you.” Louis said through a chuckle as he saw Cody’s head on Harry’s lap as he snored to himself.

“It was good.” Harry said happily. “We talked for a bit before just looking at the ocean and walking near the water.”

“What’d you talk about?” Louis asked through a small smile, knowing sometimes it was hard for Harry and Cody to connect.

“Feelings and birds.” Harry said as he laughed quietly to himself and ran his fingers through his son’s curls.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows but nodded anyway. Harry was clearly very happy about his time with Cody and even if they talked about an odd mix of things Louis was more than happy for them.

“Well we have to be downstairs in 10 minutes cause we’re going to dinner with everyone so wake the kid up and get dressed.” He said as he pat his husband’s thigh and pushed himself off the couch.

“Is this part of Zayn’s surprise or whatever?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he gently rubbed Cody’s back, wanting him to wake up.

“Yeah, and it’s gonna be a good one.” Louis said as he made funny faces at Rosie, making the 2 month old smile at her daddy.

“As good as Liam and Soph expecting a baby or you asking me to marry you again?” Harry asked through a chuckle as Cody finally started waking up and offered his papa a tired smile.

Louis laughed to himself as he waved to Cody and shifted Rosie on his chest. “Well I’d say my surprises over the past week beats every other surprise anyone can come up with but Zayn’s is pretty big.” He said as he nodded.

“So he’s gonna ask her to marry him?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows as he picked Cody up and got up from the couch.

“How did you know?!” Alexis yelled from her room from where she was changing.

Harry laughed to himself as he heard his daughter and then saw Louis’ shocked face. “I’m just awesome!” He yelled back before sending his husband a wink and heading to his own bedroom to change.

*~*

Louis looked around and he had to hand it to his best mate. What Zayn had set up was beautiful. Granted it was really what the restaurant had set up but Zayn had planned it. From the fire torches set up and gorgeous table they were sitting at, right outside the beach front restaurant.

He could see that his best mate was clearly nervous but after dating for nearly 7 years it was about time to pop the question.

“When is this gonna happen?” Harry groaned as they were halfway through dinner already and he hasn’t seen Zayn get down on one knee yet.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch. It’ll happen.” Louis said as he rolled his eyes and bounced Rosie on his leg. “Your father is so impatient.” He muttered to the 2 month old.

“Don’t tell my daughter those things, I am not.” Harry huffed as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Our daughter.” Louis corrected teasingly. “And yes you are.”

Harry was about to retort back but he noticed Zayn standing up and he quickly stopped himself, knowing that it was finally time. He sat up and smiled to himself, making Louis send him an odd glance but soon the older lad was smiling as well.

“Excuse me could I have everyone’s attention?” Zayn said nervously as he glanced at the table and cleared his throat.

“It’s happening!” Harry whispered happily through a wide smile, unable to contain his excitement.

“Shh.” Louis shushed his husband quickly, not wanting to miss this.

Zayn let out a deep breath as he realized he had everyone’s attention before turning to look at his girlfriend who was looking right back at him confused.  “Uhm hi.” He began but as soon as he said that he wanted to hit himself in the face. He hasn’t felt this nervous since his and Perrie’s first date or when Zaria was born.

“Hi love, what are you doing?” Perrie asked with raised eyebrows.

“I-I’m uh. I have to ask you something.” Zayn stuttered out and when Perrie nodded slowly he continued. “So uhm, I thought that you know with all of our friends here and we’re on a beautiful beach in Greece, there couldn’t be a better time to do this.” He began sheepishly. “So after you sacrificed 7 years of your life and being with me I’m asking for just a little bit more. And you know I’m really bad with words and just kind of stumble when I get nervous and I’m nervous right now so I’m just gonna come out and say it.” Zayn said through a small laugh as he slowly got down on one knee and looked to his daughter, having Zaria pass him a small black velvet box. “I’m asking if you would be willing to spend the rest of your life with me and our daughter. Would you please do me the greatest honor and become my wife?”

Perrie’s breathing had stopped when she saw her boyfriend get down on one knee. But she had to throw a hand over mouth and blink her tears away as she heard what he had asked.

“Oh my God…” She barely whispered. “Oh my God, yes!!” Perrie screamed as she lunged at her boyfriend, making him fall into the sand.

Everyone around the table clapped and cheered for the pair as they kissed and of course Zaria was right there with her mummy and daddy, trying to wrap both arms around their necks and hug them.

“Mummy an daddy get marry like unc Lou and unc Harry!!” Zaria said excitedly as she hugged her parents.

At that everyone couldn’t help but laugh at how cute the 3 year old was. But it was only a second later they were all pulling out their phones and snapping pictures of the newly engaged couple as Zayn carefully placed the ring on Perrie’s finger.

Perrie cupped Zayn’s cheeks and brought him in for one more deep kiss before slowly pulling away and wrapping her arms around him.

“Yesterday we find out Payno is havin a baby now Zayn is getting married, what’s next?! Babe you’re not pregnant again are you?!” Niall said through a booming laugh.

Gemma bit her lip as she looked at her husband and shrugged, making Niall stop his laughter immediately.

He opened and closed his mouth as all eyes were now on them and Niall felt his heart pounding and his throat tighten before his head felt light and he fell out of his chair.

“Oh my God! Niall I’m kidding!” Gemma rushed out as she saw her husband nearly faint.

As Louis saw his best mate he let out a barking laugh while Harry and Gemma were trying to help him back into his chair.

“Louis.” Jay said as she swat her son’s arm, not wanting him to laugh at his friends. “You fainted when you found out about Al, shut your mouth.”

“But mum that was clearly a joke!” Louis said, trying to defend his laughter.

“You fainted when you found out about me?!” Alexis said through a wide smile before laughing just as hard if harder than her father had just been.

Louis rolled his eyes at his daughter, not wanting or needing her to know exactly how he reacted to the news of him becoming a dad. Instead he just turned to look at Niall and if possible he looked even more pale than he usually did.

“Mate what’s the big deal? You already have one kid.” He said as Niall sipped at his water and Gemma rubbed his back.

“And that’s hard enough.” Niall muttered.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he could understand that, especially with Colton being so young. At least his kids were 4 years apart. So dropping the baby conversation he turned to Zayn and asked what the plans were for the bachelor party, earning a quiet laugh from his best mate.

He couldn’t wait for Zayn to get married. When he texted him earlier about hanging out he thought that they were really just going to hang out. But instead the younger lad nervously dragged him and Alexis to a jewelry store and picked out a ring before calling the restaurant and having a special table set right on the beach.

But finally Zayn and Perrie were getting married, the last of their mates to tie the knot and now Liam was having a baby too and that meant that everyone would have their own families as well.

As happy as Louis was for all of them and he really was, he was a little scared that his mates would get so busy with their lives that they wouldn’t have time to hang out with him and Harry anymore. But if Louis knows his mates, and he does, he reassured himself that that wouldn’t happen, none of them would allow it to.

*~*

Harry fluttered his eyes open as he heard the bedroom door creak open and a small light come through. And when he picked his head off the pillow to see who it was he saw Louis trying to stealthily come into the room.

“What you doing?” He mumbled, too tired for actual sentences.

Louis bit his lip as he pulled his shirt off, followed by his shorts. “Sorry I just came back from saying bye to my mum, Dan and the girls.” He said quietly as he carefully got under the covers.

Harry hummed to himself and nodded as he remembered that Louis’ family had to get back home. He felt the older lad wrap an arm around his waist before kissing him gently between his shoulder blades and molding his body to him.

“I hope they had a good time while they were here.” Harry said quietly as he traced invisible lines up and down his husband’s arm that was wrapped around him.

“I think they did.” Louis said through a small smile. “Even though they were only here for like five days, they made the best of it. I was happy they could come anyway.”

“They couldn’t miss our wedding, now could they?” Harry asked teasingly as he rolled over to face the older lad.

Louis hummed to himself through a small grin as he leaned forward slightly and kissed Harry sweetly. He could feel Harry grinning against him as they kissed and that only made him pull the younger lad in closer.

“Marry me again.” He mumbled against Harry’s lips.

Harry pulled away as he laughed to himself and combed his fingers through the back of Louis’ hair. “Maybe I will in another 10 years. And maybe you can let me plan it.”

“What you didn’t like my sunset on the beach wedding?” Louis asked with a touch of fake hurt in his voice.

“Of course I liked it, I loved it.” Harry said softly before leaning in and kissing the older lad gently. “I still can’t believe you put all of this together.”

Louis shrugged as he smiled to himself. “It took about two months of planning, but it was more than worth it. Your face was priceless.” He said through a quiet chuckle.

Harry rolled his eyes and he couldn’t even believe they were having this conversation at 3 am. They used to have late night talks all the time but that was when they were 17 and 19 and just moved in together. But this was nice. He missed having Louis all cuddled into his side and whispering about the nonsense that was going on in their lives.

“My face? Babe just like our actual wedding you were balling before I even got to you.” Harry teased.

Louis rolled his eyes and let out a small huff as he tucked his head into the younger lad’s neck. “I wasn’t balling.” He mumbled. “I just couldn’t wait to marry you again. They were tears of super happy joy.” Louis said through a quiet laugh.

Harry hummed to himself and kissed his husband’s head as he pulled Louis impossibly closer. “What made you want to get married again anyway?”

Louis let out a quiet breath as he picked his head off of Harry’s shoulder and rested his chin on the younger lad’s chest. “Do you ever think that like… Do you ever get nervous about us maybe like- I dunno growing apart because we’ve been together so long?” He barely whispered, not sure how Harry would react.

Harry bit his lip as he looked down at his husband and slowly nodded. “Yeah…” He said quietly.

“You do?” Louis asked, not expecting Harry to have the same thoughts as him. And when Harry nodded again he let out a deep breath. “Well I do too, and I guess I feel like sometimes when we say ‘I love you’ too much it almost loses it’s meaning. And I wanted you to know that even though we’ve been together for 10 years that I’d marry you over and over again.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile at the older lad and lean forward slightly to connect their lips. “You’re an even bigger sap at 3 in the morning.” He said teasingly.

Louis chuckled against his husband before pulling away, only to peck his lips again and rest his head on Harry’s chest. “I mean it though.” He said quietly. “Just know that when I say I love you that I really do… I… I don’t- I can’t imagine what I’d do without you.”

Harry looked down at Louis and he couldn’t see his face but he could tell that the older lad was getting worked up a bit. He rubbed his bare back softly and pulled him even closer into his chest before kissing his hair.

“You’re not gonna cry again are you?” He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Louis laughed to himself as he shrugged and melted into Harry’s touch. “I might.” He said through a small smile. “I love you so much Harry Edward Tomlinson that I might start crying at the mere thought of just how much I love you.”

“Maybe you should get some sleep love.” Harry said softly as he continued to rub Louis’ back, not sure if the older lad was saying this because he was tired or what.

“No listen.” Louis said as he picked his head off of Harry’s chest, wanting him to understand what he was saying. “If you haven’t noticed I love you so much that I cry… And I hate crying, it’s gross.” He said, earning a quiet laugh from the younger lad. “And everyday since I was 17 I’ve loved you but it’s grown to something so big that I don’t know what to do with it but try to tell you and sometimes I feel like I’ll tell you and it doesn’t sound like I want it to.” Louis said, not meeting the his husband’s eyes. “I feel like I love you isn’t enough anymore.” He said quietly.

Harry looked at Louis as he bit his lip, unsure of what to say. Of course he knew what Louis was talking about because he felt the exact same way.

“Please say something so I don’t feel like a complete idiot.” Louis barely whispered as he felt his throat tighten.

“C’mere.” Harry said quietly as he saw his husband on the verge of tears. He pulled Louis into his chest and it was almost a second later he felt tears on his neck. “Please stop crying.” He whispered as he rubbed the older lad’s back soothingly. “I don’t even understand why you’re crying, you don’t have a reason to.”

“Harry I don’t know what to do.” Louis mumbled against his husband’s neck.

“Are you seriously crying right now because you love me too much and you don’t know how to handle it?” Harry asked and when Louis just barely nodded he had to hold back an amused smile. “You really need sleep.” He said teasingly.

He knew Louis could get emotional the later into the night it got but this was something else. He’s never experienced the older lad crying because he loved him too much. To Harry that just seemed silly, but to Louis apparently this was a very big deal.

“Babe I know you love me as much as you say you do, and I love you just the same.” Harry said softly, wanting Louis to calm down, hoping to be able to talk to him a little bit and then actually get some sleep. “I love you so much I can’t even put it into words. But I know how much you love me, trust me I do.”

“How?” Louis asked as he sniffled to himself, but refused to pick his head off of the younger lad.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he thought about it for a second before looking down at his husband. “Because of the way you look at me. You think I don’t notice but I do.” He said quietly as he smiled softly to himself. “And the way you talk to me… It’s so soft and like endearing half the time I feel like I can’t form proper sentences because everything you say just kinda lingers in my head and I get stuck on my words.”

He kept his eyes on the ceiling as he talked quietly in the otherwise silent room. Harry could feel Louis breathing gently against his chest but he also knew how intensely the older lad was listening to him.

Louis laid on his husband and felt himself still as he heard the younger lad. He felt like if he moved he would disturb the surreal peace they had created as Harry talked. And Louis didn’t want to move because if he did then that meant he couldn’t take in every little bit his husband was saying.

Listening to someone talk about everything they love about you, and everything you do that makes them stay in love with you feels like what they’re saying isn’t really true. That you do all of these things and apparently someone can love you for these things; no matter how ridiculous those things are. May it be chasing the kids for putting sand in your shoes, or something as simple as waking you up with a kiss.

Louis knows Harry loves him, he’s known since he was 17. But even after all these years it’s hard for him to hear that someone can love him the way Harry does. That someone can love him so much to have a family with him, to share a life with him.

As Louis listened to Harry go on and on about how much he loves him and why he loves him, it felt unreal. It felt like time was standing still as he heard the younger lad’s quiet whispers and all he could do was lay there, and with everything Harry added onto the list of things Louis does that makes him fall in love with the older lad everyday, Louis felt his throat tighten.

He could hear the honesty, the sincerity of it all and all of a sudden Louis felt heavy. His chest felt heavy and his eyes felt heavy as he knew Harry loved him just as much if not more than he loved the younger lad.

And it wasn’t a bad heavy. It was the type of heavy you feel when it’s a cold winter day and you snuggle up in your largest and fluffiest blanket. There’s warmth and sense of extreme comfort in it all, making you never want to leave those blankets. And that’s exactly how Louis felt.

He didn’t mean to come into the room and wake Harry up. He didn’t mean to keep the younger lad up and talk his ear off about nonsense because he was tired and he couldn’t keep his thoughts to himself. But Louis was happy he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't see at the beginning of the chapter I have big news!! I have an extra ticket to the OTRA concert at Metlife stadium in New Jersey, and it's a seat right next to me! If you would like it or you know someone who may like it please contact me at lhstylinson9193@gmail.com. When/if you contact me I will give you all the info! It’s first come first serve! Thank you Xx
> 
> Thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!! And sorry about being a little slow with the update. My band and I have a gig coming up so we've been rehearsing a bit more than normal. But thank you so much for being patient!!


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

**2 Months Later**

“Daddy you can’t have the santa hat! Give it to papa, you can have the elf hat!” Alexis said as she pulled the hat off of her father’s head.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as Alexis took his santa hat and gave him the elf one. “How come I can’t be santa?”

“Because you’re little.” Alexis said like it was obvious as she put the santa hat on her papa who was laughing to himself.

“I am not!” Louis said, now refusing to put the elf hat on. “It’s not my fault your father is a giant!”

“Hey!” Harry said as he stopped his laughter and turned to his husband.

Louis raised his eyebrows at the younger lad like ‘don’t pretend it’s not true’ before looking back at his daughter. “I’m not wearing this. I’m not little and I’m not an elf.”

“You are wearing it, you are little and you are an elf.” Alexis said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her father expectantly.

Louis’ jaw went slack as he heard his daughter and then looked to the elf hat in his hands. “I’ll wear it if you say I’m not little… Cause I’m not.” He mumbled through a pout.

Alexis pursed her lips, not sure if she should actually say it because her daddy is pretty little. But if it meant getting him into the elf hat then she figured she could lie to him this one time.

“Alright fine, you’re not little.” She breathed out. “Now put the hat on and look happy.” Alexis said as she looked over her siblings and papa to make sure they were wearing what they needed to be.

Louis grumbled to himself as he reluctantly put the hat on and couldn’t help but frown even more when he saw Harry wearing the santa hat. “I bet if I was a giant like you I would get the hat.”

“Lou don’t be mean just cause you didn’t get what you wanted.” Harry said as he rolled his eyes and shifted Rosie on his lap, making sure her Christmas dress was in order.

Louis rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to his husband and picked up the remote that would make the camera go off. But just as he was about to pull Cody into his lap his eye caught something.

“How come Cody gets a santa hat?!” He asked with wide eyes as he saw Alexis putting the hat on his son.

Alexis let out an annoyed huff and decided to not answer her father before telling her brother to sit on their daddy’s lap.

“Well?!” Louis asked as Cody climbed onto his leg.

“Daddy it’s too small for you.” Alexis breathed out as she stood in her proper place in front of the camera with her family.

Louis was about to retort back but before he could Harry spoke up. “Babe get over it, just take the picture.” He said.

Louis mumbled incoherent words as he shifted Cody on his lap and placed the camera remote so no one could see it the picture but it would still make the camera take the picture. “Fine.” He breathed out. “Alright, on three big smiles.” Louis said and Alexis signed so Cody knew what they were doing.

He counted down from three and just before the camera flashed he put on his best happy face. Even if he did look like an elf with the hat he had to admit the outfit Harry picked out for him, Cody and and himself was pretty nice. It was better than those horrid Christmas sweaters Harry used to force onto Cody to take pictures with santa. These were actual black suits with a simple red button down under it.

“Lovely, that one is probably good.” Harry said happily as he stood up from his seat with Rosie and picked up the camera from it’s tripod.

“What the picture for?” Cody asked with furrowed eyebrows.

 _We’re going to put it on a Christmas card and send it to our family and friends._ Louis explained easily.

Cody nodded before hopping off of his daddy’s lap and walking over to his papa to look at the picture. “Aw we cute.” He said through a giggle.

Harry and Louis laughed at their son as Alexis rested her chin on her little brother’s head and looked at the picture with him.

“Babe want me to get my laptop so you can make the card?” Louis asked.

“Please.” Harry said as he carefully shifted Rosie in one arm and with the other pulled out the camera’s memory chip so he could put it in the computer.

“Papa I take Rosie.” Cody said as he held his little arms out, seeing his father struggle with the camera and his sister.

Harry bit his lip as he looked down at his son, not sure if Cody could actually carry Rosie himself. “You go sit and I’ll give her to you.” He said slow enough for the 4 year old to understand.

Cody let out a small huff but nodded anyway as he walked over to the couch and took a seat before waiting for his father to pass him his sister. He doesn’t understand why he can’t carry her but at least his father was letting him hold her. So when he got his baby sister he said a quiet ‘thank you’ to his papa before smiling down at Rosie and kissing her head.

Harry watched carefully as he gave Rosie to Cody and motioned for Alexis to sit with her brother just in case.

“Here babe.” Louis said as he passed Harry his laptop.

Harry took the laptop from the older lad before leading him into the kitchen and taking a seat at the breakfast bar. “When do we want to send these out?” He asked as he put the camera’s memory card into the laptop.

“Uhm I dunno.” Louis said as he scratched the back of his head. “We’re pretty busy later this week so the sooner the better.”

“What are we doing this week?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he kept his eyes on the computer screen.

“We have that interview with the early morning show tomorrow, on Saturday we’re going to Austin’s retirement party, on Monday we’re meeting with the schools to talk about what we can do with Cody, and we have to finish planning Al’s birthday party.” Louis said as he watched his husband begin to make their Christmas card.

“Right.” Harry breathed out, completely forgetting about the later this week.

Not only all of that but because it was the holiday season the cafe is as busy as ever. Granted its all the baked goods people are buying but that’s what takes the most work and the most time.

“I’ll have to go to the cafe at night then tomorrow if I’m not gonna be there in the morning.” Harry said as he typed. “I might be there a bit late too. It depends on how much baked stuff we sell.”

“That’s fine love, I can probably handle the three kiddos.” Louis said as he rubbed the younger lad’s back.

“Probably.” Harry mocked in his husband’s voice teasingly. “I’ll definitely be getting a call from Al, telling me that you lost Rosie and you burnt the kitchen down.”

Louis looked at Harry in disbelief before shaking his head. “First of all how do you lose a 4 month old and second of all I’m not that terrible of a cook.” He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Right.” Harry muttered under his breath through a small smile.

Louis only frowned more at his husband before letting out an overdramatic deep breath and looking over at what Harry was doing to see **Merry Christmas from the Tomlinsons !** written at the top of their Christmas card.

*~*

Louis smiled to himself as Rosie laid sleeping on his chest and there was a dull hum of the tv filling the otherwise silent room.

After their interview this morning all the Tomlinsons were tired as they had to get up at 5 am for it. So now Harry was sleeping on the other couch, Cody was laying on Harry’s chest and Alexis was at the other end of the couch Louis was laying on with Rosie. Every single one of them were sleeping except for him, probably because he was too focused on the beautiful little girl sleeping on him.

He couldn’t get over how cute Rosie was. Her bright green eyes and her dimples that popped out when she smiled had Louis’ heart melt every time he saw her.

“I don’t think you understand how long we’ve waited for you.” Louis barely whispered as he rubbed his sleeping daughter’s back gently.

After two long years of trying and Rosie being 4 months old now it still seemed incredibly unreal that she was there with them. After the first talk about having a baby, trying for nearly six months, Louis’ breakdown and then trying again Rosie was finally here. And she was the sweetest, most cutest baby that Louis had ever seen. Apart from Alexis and Cody of course. Then again she wasn’t much of a crier and that was something both Louis and Harry appreciated very much.

“Pretty little girl, you look just like you father.” Louis said quietly before he kissed Rosie’s head softly, trying not to wake her. “I swear none of you kids look like me.”

“That’s not true.”

Louis turned his head and saw Harry awake and smiling at him from the other couch. “They all look like you.” He said quietly as all the kids were cuddled up with them and sleeping. “They’re too cute to look like me.” Louis said, sending a wink over to his husband.

Harry rolled his eyes as he just barely adjusted Cody on his chest. “Alright Cody is my twin, I’ll give you that. But the girls are a mixture of us.”

“I dunno babe.” Louis said as he looked down at Rosie and then looked to his legs where Alexis was sleeping on him. “I mean Al has my eyes but that’s about it.”

“She has your hair color.” Harry pointed out.

“But your curls.” Louis said softly through a small smile, hoping Rosie will have the same curls everyone except him have. He doesn’t know why, he just can’t get enough of the curls. The more the better.

“I guess we’ll just keep having kids until one looks just like you.” Harry said quietly as he grinned to himself.

Louis let out a snort as he rubbed Rosie’s back gently. “I hope you’re okay with having like eight kids, cause that’s how many it’ll take before one of them looks like me.”

Harry shrugged as he shifted Cody on his chest, trying not to wake him as the 4 year old snored quietly to himself. “You never know love, Rosie is still a baby, maybe she’ll grow up and look more like you.” He said as he glanced over at their daughter. “She’ll be even more beautiful then.”

“Aw thanks sweetheart.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle. “Just in case she doesn’t though we should probably start working on another kid.”

“I dunno I’m pretty happy with the three we have.” Harry said as he looked around his sleeping kids.

“I guess they’re alright.” Louis said through a quiet breath, making the younger lad laugh.

Harry rolled eyes as he rubbed Cody’s back gently. “I was thinking that later this week we could go to the aquarium. You know with it being cold there’s not much to do to entertain these guys.”

“True. I’m a little sick of the tv being on.” Louis said quietly.

“So you want to go? Maybe we can on Sunday cause on Saturday we have Austin’s party.” Harry said as he turned his head to look at the older lad.

“Sounds good. I’ll call up Paul and Mark to come with us too. Maybe even the boys will want to come.” Louis said through a small smile. “We can get all the kids together and have a fun day.”

“Yeah I’m sure Zaria would love that.” Harry said happily. “Colton might be a bit young but I’m sure Niall will have enough fun for all the Horan’s.” He said teasingly.

Louis hummed his agreement at the thought of Niall running around the aquarium, trying to see all the different fish. He figured if everyone was coming then it was sure to be a fun day.

*~*

“There’s my favorite family!”

Louis perked his head up and smiled as he saw Austin walking towards them. “Hey mate, good to see you.” He said before wrapping his arms around the older lad and giving him a hug.

“You too. And the kiddos and Harry of course!” Austin said with a wide smile as he gave Harry a one armed hug as he had Rosie’s carrier. He offered Cody a high five which was happily returned by the 4 year old before he hugged Alexis.

“Thanks for inviting us over mate.” Harry said as he offered the older lad a small smile.

“Of course, I couldn’t not have the Tomlinsons at my retirement party!” Austin said like that was the craziest thing he’s ever heard.

“I still can’t believe you’re leaving.” Louis breathed out.

“I’m 35 mate, it’s about time.” Austin said through a small laugh. “Don’t worry, I’ll still be around to support my favorite boys.”

“Yeah but you’re leaving me with those two idiots.” Louis said a she gestured to Marcus and Joey.

Austin laughed to himself as he clapped Louis on the back. “They’re only gonna be with you for two or three more years before they retire.”

“Ugh stop being depressing, I’ll have no more friends!” Louis said as he took Rosie out of her carrier, hearing her whine from it.

“Aw c’mon Lou you’ll be retiring soonish, kind of, not really.” Austin said teasingly. “What do you think you’ll do after you retire? I mean I’m not quite sure what I even want to do.”

Louis was about to answer when he felt Harry’s hand on his shoulder. “Babe we’re gonna go say hi to the other boys.” He said.

“Okay you taking Al and Cody?” Louis asked as he gently bounced Rosie, trying to quiet her soft cries.

Harry nodded as he had Cody’s hand in his own and Alexis was already walking towards Marcus and Joey. He gave his husband a quick kiss before following his daughter.

“Uhm to be honest I’m not sure what I’ll do after I retire.” Louis said as he turned back to Austin and shrugged to himself.

“Well I saw the interview you and Harry did earlier this week and they mentioned something about coaching.” Austin said as he picked up a beer from the counter and took a sip.

“Yeah I’ve thought about that and Harry likes the idea of it but I’m not so sure.” Louis said as he bit his lip. “I mean when I coached Al’s football team I loved that, but this would be the pros and I’m so young compared to the other coaches. It’s kind of intimidating.”

“Lou you’ve been the best player in the league since the first time you stepped foot onto the pitch with us. Any team would be fighting over you if they found out you wanted to coach.” Austin said with raised eyebrows.

Louis let out a quiet breath and shrugged as he wasn’t so sure about that. “I dunno mate. It’s something that I would love to do if I’m being honest but I feel like if I wanted to coach I should shadow a coach and really get an idea of what it’s like.”

“Then do that.” Austin said through a chuckle. “And if you shadow someone and find out you don’t like it, don’t do it. There are plenty of other things you can do.”

“Yeah Harry said I could go back to school and renew my teaching license. I’d only have to take a test.” Louis said as he nodded to himself.

“The once great pro footie player now a nursery school teacher, classic.” Austin said jokingly.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of after all these years actually being a teacher. “If I don’t like coaching I’ll probably do it.” He said honestly as he shifted Rosie in his arms. “Actually have a normal life with my family.”

Austin hummed at the thought, himself wanting that for his wife and kids. “I’m definitely not gonna miss the paps, that’s for sure.”

“Yeah we’re going to aquarium tomorrow and I’m really not looking forward to being bombarded by people. I’m hoping it’ll be fun for the kids though.” Louis said through a huff.

“You’ll have your bodyguards won’t you?” Austin asked and when Louis nodded he continued. “Hopefully they can keep people at bay then.”

“Hopefully.” Louis breathed out.

The rest of the day Louis stuck by Harry’s side and talked to some of his other teammates. He was still in denial that Austin was actually leaving, and of course other guys on the team had retired before but Austin was one of his best mates, it was sad to see him go.

And sooner or later Marcus and Joey would be retiring just like Austin and then it’d just be Louis. He liked the other guys on his team, they were nice to be around and they were all mates, but he wasn’t as close to them as he was with the other guys.

When it was his time to retire though Louis really was at a loss of what he was going to do. Coaching seemed perfect and it was definitely something he wanted to consider but all the coaches they have in the league are at least in their mid 40’s or early 50’s. He wasn’t quite sure how they would react if someone who was 30 wanted start coaching. But if the option was open Louis wanted to look into it. And if the option wasn’t open he was sure there was a school looking to hire, and what could possibly be more fun than hanging out with a bunch of toddlers all day?

*~*

The next day the family made their trip to the aquarium, thankfully all of their mates were able to join them.

As predicted Niall was just as excited as the kids and were more than willing to lead the small pack of children and show them all of the different fish. Harry of course had to keep a careful eye and close distance to Cody though, not wanting him to wander off. It would be near impossible if he got separated from them as it wasn’t like they could call out for him, so Harry kept close.

Alexis took Zaira by her hand and showed her all of the colorful fish but her favorite thing she showed her cousin was definitely the stingrays.

“Sweetheart you wanna touch one?” Louis asked as he shifted Rosie on his chest and knelt down to his daughter’s height.

“Can they do that Lou?” Zayn asked, not sure if it would hurt the girls or not.

“Yeah there’s a sign right there.” Louis said as he pointed to the sign, stating you can pet them and where you should pet them.

Zayn nodded, figuring it was okay before grabbing Zaria’s hand and placing it the water to touch the stingray. “What do you think love?” He asked through a small smile as he helped the 3 year old pet the stingray.

Zaria just giggled to herself as she pet the animal, so Zayn figured she liked it.

“Daddy I want to try!” Alexis said as she watched her cousin.

Louis smiled and nodded at his daughter before doing exactly what Zayn did with Zaria and dipped her hand in the water to gently pet the stingray.

“Papa.” Cody said as he tugged on his father’s shirt. “I want to.” He said as he pointed to the large pool holding the stingrays.

Harry bit his lip as he looked to where Louis and Zayn were with the girls. _How about you and I go look at the other fish?_ He offered.

 _Why can’t I touch one? I’m older than Zaria and she gets to._ Cody signed as he pouted to himself.

Harry didn’t want to tell Cody that he could get hurt, and that was something he definitely didn’t want. But he had to come up for a reason other than that to tell the 4 year old.

“What’s going on over here? C’mon buddy, don’t you want to touch one?” Louis asked as he got Cody’s attention.

“Papa no let me.” Cody said as he pointed to his father and frowned.

“What? Why?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows as he looked to his husband.

Harry looked between Cody and Louis unsure of what to say as the older lad looked at him expectantly. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to come up with something to say, but he just couldn’t.

“Right… You don’t have a reason.” Louis said as he nodded his head and offered the hand that wasn’t holding Rosie to Cody.

Cody took his daddy’s hand happily as he led them over to the pool of stingrays. Harry bit his lip as he watched the pair but began following them so at least he could be near Cody in case something happened.

Once they were done with the stingrays Mark and Paul took their positions back around the Tomlinsons and continued to follow them through the aquarium. With all of their friends there it was easy for them to kind of hide in the middle of them, and not many people recognized them.

There was one couple with their kids who had asked for a picture with Louis at one point when he had Cody sitting on his shoulders and with the 4 year old’s okay they took a quick picture. Of course there was a handful more of people who wanted pictures and Louis happily said yes, but only if it was a quick one.

With Paul and Mark at his side everything went smoothly and thankfully more people hadn’t shown up to aquarium as Louis really wanted this day for the kids and his mates.

It was only when Cody began running off towards the shark tank when things got a little hectic.

“Shark!!” Cody screamed excitedly as he took off to get a closer look.

Louis perked his head up as he heard his son and his eyes went wide as he saw his son running towards the pool. “Buddy stop!” He yelled as he began running after the 4 year old.

As Mark and Paul saw Louis running they quickly looked to see where he was running to and when they saw Cody they chased after him as well.

“Niall grab him!” Harry yelled panicked as he saw Cody running towards the shark pool.

Niall quickly looked around and saw his nephew about to run past him but with the arm that wasn’t holding Colton he grabbed the 4 year old.

Louis let out a deep breath as he caught up with his son and grabbed him from Niall. He looked over to the shark pool and yeah there were railings but if Cody wanted to he could have easily climbed under it to get a better look at the sharks.

 _Don’t ever take off like that again._ Louis signed sternly.

 _What’s wrong?_ Cody asked confused, not quite sure why he was in trouble.

 _You need someone with you when you go look at the pool, we don’t want you to fall in and get hurt._ Louis signed before picking up the 4 year old.

Cody bit his lip and nodded as he looked to the pool to see a small railing but not much more to stop him from falling in. “Sorry daddy.” He said quietly.

“It’s okay buddy.” Louis said slowly before kissing Cody’s cheek.

“It is not okay! Are you crazy?” Harry asked as he came up quickly to the pair.

“Harry stop, he’s fine.” Louis said, not wanting the younger lad to get worked up for no reason.

Harry shook his head at his husband before looking to Cody. _You are to stay with me or you father for the rest of the day. No more running off by yourself._ He signed.

Cody only got more upset with himself as he saw that his papa was mad at him. _I didn’t mean to._ He signed, not really meeting his father’s eye.

 _You should know better than that._ Harry signed with raised eyebrows.

Cody bit his lip and barely nodded before he tucked his head into his daddy’s neck.

“Harry are you kidding me? He’s 4, he got excited.” Louis said as he rubbed Cody’ back softly. He could feel tears on his neck and he knew Cody was upset, and if he was being honest he was too.

“Louis he could have gotten really hurt if no one caught him.” Harry said worriedly.

“Well you didn’t need to talk to him like that. Just cause you’re scared that doesn’t mean you can be mad at him, he didn’t know.” Louis said as he shook his head and bounced Cody gently, trying to calm him down. He got the 4 year old to look at him and he wiped Cody’s wet eyes, wanting him to be able to see clearly. “Come on buddy, let’s go see those sharks.” He said slowly before kissing his son’s cheek and walking off with him.

*~*

“Daddy why are you and papa staying at school with me?” Alexis asked as they walked to her classroom.

“Because pop and I have a meeting with your principal to talk about Cody and school.” Louis said as he squeezed his daughter’s hand gently.

Alexis nodded as she smiled to herself, always forgetting that her little brother would be coming to school with her next fall.

Once her family dropped her off at her classroom door and kissed her goodbye she happily skipped into the room and said hi to all of her friends.

“Alright, off to the principals office.” Louis breathed out as he reached Cody’s hand.

Harry shifted Rosie’s carrier in his hand before following Louis down the hall and to the principals office. He hoped that today would go alright. They had this meeting before going to a special school about 40 minutes away, and he really wanted one of them to be a good fit for Cody.

“Ah Mr. Tomlinson, good to see you.”

Louis smiled at the older man as they stepped into the office and offered him his hand. “You too Mr.Gates. And please call me Louis, and you know Harry.”

“Of course, how can I forget the man that arranges nearly every party and social gathering for their daughter’s class.” Mr. Gates said through a chuckle as he looked to Harry and shook his hand.

Harry couldn’t help but smile sheepishly as he shook the older man’s hand. “And this is Cody.” He said as he gestured to the 4 year old.

“Right, the real reason we’re here today.” Mr. Gates said as he grinned to himself. “Please, have a seat and we’ll get started.”

Both Louis and Harry nodded as they took the two chairs that were in front of the older man’s desk. Once they were both situated Louis pulled Cody into his lap while Harry took Rosie out of the carrier and got her comfortable against his chest.

“Okay so first things first.” Mr. Gates began as he looked at some papers on his desk. “I’m going to tell you what we can do for Cody and afterwards if you have any questions please don’t hesitate to ask.” He said and when the pair nodded he continued. “Alright so we have someone who can be like a teachers aide to Cody. She will sit with him and interpret everything the teacher says and if he needs help with his work she’ll be right there. If you would like before the school year starts they can meet up and get comfortable with one another before the first day.”

Louis nodded as he pursed his lips, all of that sounding fine. “Now will there be any times for him to be kind of independent?” He asked, not wanting Cody to be coddled too much.

“Yes the kids will go to specials, such as art, music, gym, things like that and there he can do everything himself. And in the classroom help with school work will be provided if he asks for it. Our aide won’t just jump in and take everything over for him.” Mr. Gates explained.

“Great.” Louis said through a small smile.

“What would you guys do if he started getting picked on, or if someone started bothering him?” Harry asked, this being his main concern.

“Well we’d do what we’d do for anyone else’s child.” Mr. Gates said. “We would call in the child’s parents who bothered him, have a talk with them and if it happens again there will be a punishment. But with him having an aide near him I feel like that wouldn’t really happen.” He said honestly.

Harry nodded as that seemed good. His biggest fear was that Cody would be treated differently, that other kids would be mean to him because he wasn’t normal.

“Now how is his reading and writing? Do you think he’d be behind the other students?” Mr. Gates asked as he scribbled on a piece of paper.

“He’s actually pretty ahead of hearing kids his age, and even more ahead of deaf kids.” Louis said. “He goes to therapy three times a week and at home I read and write with him a lot, he loves it.” He said through a small smile as he looked down at his son.

“Great, so hopefully it’ll be an easy transition for him then. If he’s already ahead then it’ll definitely make things easier.” Mr. Gates said happily. “And does he talk or just use sign language?”

“He does both.” Harry said as he nodded his head. “If you talk slow enough he can read your lips and he talks just like an average 4 year old.”

Mr. Gates raised his eyebrows as he looked to the little boy on Louis’ lap impressed. “That’s fantastic, he should really have no problem here then.”

Louis smiled to himself, more than happy to hear that. He would definitely prefer it if Cody and Alexis went to the same school. Not only would it be easier for them to get the kids to school but Al was there if Cody needed her.

A few more minutes of talking and clearing some things up the family thanked Mr.Gates before heading outside into the December cold and rushing to the car.

“Babe you wanna plug in the address of the other school into the GPS?” Louis said as he made sure both Rosie and Cody were comfortable in their seats and then closing the back door to rush to his own seat.

Once they were all settled Louis took off towards the road and followed the directions the GPS gave him.

“Daddy music on please.” Cody said from the backseat.

Louis glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled at the 4 year old before plugging his phone in and letting music fill the car. He knew how much Cody loved to put his foot against the speaker and feel the beat but everytime he asked for music to be put on Louis couldn’t help but find it adorable.

“If we choose this school I wouldn’t be so keen on driving 40 minutes everyday just to get there. It’s gonna be a pain in the arse.” Louis said as he kept his eyes on the road.

“But if the school is a better fit for him then it’ll be worth it.” Harry said as he combed his fingers through his hair.

“I really liked what Al’s school had to offer though. I mean clearly they put some thought into this and made a plan that’ll work well with him.”

“Can we just keep our options open please?” Harry breathed out.

Louis looked over at his husband before looking back to the road and letting out a quiet breath. “What’s been up with you? You’ve been off the past couple days.”

Harry bit his lip as he looked to his folded hands in his lap. “Lou I’ve been dreading him getting ready to go to school since he was born.” He said quietly. “When I got in that car and crashed it I didn’t protect him. But now I can and I sure as hell will.” Harry barely whispered. “I’m not letting him grow up and be treated the same way if not worse than I was when I was in school…. He doesn’t deserve that.”

Louis bit his lip as he glanced over at the younger lad and reached for his hand. “It’s not like you deserved it either love.” He said softly.

“Yeah but my father didn’t do something to me to give people a reason for treating me the way they did.” Harry muttered under his breath. “It’s my fault if someone is mean to him for being deaf, and don’t say that it isn’t because it is.”

Louis sat there silent as he gripped the steering wheel just a bit harder. He hated whenever Harry got like this, when he blamed himself for what happened the Cody. But in situations like this he was always at a loss of what to say. It was hard to convince Harry otherwise and even when he acted like it wasn’t his fault Louis knew that the thought was always in the back of the younger lad’s mind.

“I would just feel better if he was with kids who know exactly what he’s going through.” Harry said quietly.

Louis bit his lip, trying to restrain himself from retorting back. This is where he and Harry are very different. Harry wants to coddle Cody and protect him from the real world where Louis wants him to get to know the world he’s living in. In the real world not everyone is deaf, not everyone is going to be nice, and the sooner Cody learns that the better. But first before they talk about any of that Cody needs to understand his deafness.

“We need to tell him.” Louis said as he kept his eyes on the road. “It’s time we explain why we use sign language and everything having to do with his deafness.”

Harry looked down and let out a quiet breath as he nodded to himself. Since they found out Cody was deaf this has been the day he’s been fearing. The day Cody finds out he’s different and how it’s all his fault.

15 minutes later when they pulled up to the school Louis and Harry were quick to get Rosie and Cody out before heading inside.

Like they had with Alexis’ school they met with the principal who himself was deaf so they conversed solely in sign language. They had discussed how the school operates and how every teacher is certified in sign language and teaching.

With it being a deaf only school it was very very small, about 15 students per grade and as it turned out none of them can really talk like Cody can. There are classes they can take at the school for learning to talk but for most of these kids it’s the first time they’ve talked their entire lives. So when they told the principal Cody has the speech of a normal 4 year old and that he’s already ahead of kids his age he was pretty surprised.

By the end of it the principal had had a conversation with Cody, talking and signing, and suggested that he could be admitted as a first grader rather than a kindergartener.

Louis said that he and Harry would have to talk about it before shaking the older man’s hand and bidding him a goodbye. They both knew they were going to have to sit down and really think about this, think about what was best for Cody.

*~*

“Lou!!” Harry yelled, hoping wherever the older lad was in the house he could hear him.

“I’m sleeping! I’m busy! I can’t clean it!” Louis screamed back.

Harry chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes as he turned in his seat. “C’mere you idiot! I need you!”

“Say that last part again!” Louis yelled.

“I need you!” Harry said, not quite sure why Louis was doing this.

“Alright now say it again but in a whiney voice!” Louis said through a loud laugh.

“What?! No! Just come here!” Harry yelled, not believing Louis just said that with the kids roaming somewhere in the house. “What if the kids heard you? Are you crazy?” He asked wide eyed as he saw the older lad come into the kitchen.

Louis rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to his husband at the breakfast bar. “Cody is drumming, Al is playing in her room and Rosie is napping. So now can you say it in a whiney voice?” He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“No.” Harry said as he looked down to his scattered papers on the bar.

“Can you say it when we do it later?” Louis said through a chuckle. “I want you to say it like you’re really incredibly desperate.”

Harry’s jaw went slack as he heard his husband and turned to him with wide eyed. “What is wrong with you? I will not.” He said as he looked back to his papers. “And just because of that you’re not getting any tonight.”

“What?! H c’mon I was just playing.” Louis said half kidding but when he saw Harry let out a huff he groaned to himself before leaning forward and kissing the younger lad’s lips softly. “You forgive me yet?”

“No.” Harry grumbled, even though he wasn’t even mad.

Louis pouted to himself before he let out a quiet breath and connected his lips with his husband’s one more time. “What about now?” He asked and when Harry shook his head, and tried to bite back a smile Louis moved his lips down the younger lad’s jaw and neck.

“Babe I actually need to talk to you about something.” Harry complained as Louis stood up and locked his legs between his thighs.

“Alright then talk.” Louis said as he settled his hands on Harry’s hips and continued to kiss and nip at his neck.

“I can’t with you doing this.” Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and pulled him in a bit closer.

“Would you say that-” Louis began as he kissed Harry’s neck one more time and pulled away with a small smirk. “You need me to stop?” He asked stressing the ‘need’.

“You are seriously the biggest idiot, get away from me.” Harry said through a small laugh as he pushed on Louis’ chest.

“Love you too.” Louis said through his own laugh before kissing his husband quickly. “Now what do you want? If you’re going to make me clean something I’m leaving.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he moved his hands from Louis’ waist and to the papers on the breakfast bar. “I’m just finishing the plans for Al’s birthday and I wanted you to look it over and I wanted to finish talking about Cody and schools.”

“Sure.” Louis breathed out as he hopped on Harry’s lap and looked at the papers.

Harry was surprised as Louis got comfortable on him and couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he wrapped his arms around the older lad. “So the kids are gonna show up here around 12:30 on Saturday and we’re gonna have make your own pizzas, make some Christmas cookies, play some games, and do whatever else the princess wants.” He mumbled into Louis’ back through a chuckle.

Louis laughed to himself and as he looked over the papers and nodded, everything looking good. Having about a bunch of 8 year olds running around and screaming in his house wasn’t all that pleasing but for his little girl it was worth it.

“So that’s all settled then.” He said as he shifted in Harry’s lap to be able to look at him and wrapped his arm around his neck. “Now let’s talk about the boy.”

“The boy.” Harry nodded as he chuckled to himself. “Are you still set on him going to Al’s school?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

Louis nodded and hummed to himself as he played with the hairs on the back of Harry’s neck. “Have you given it any thought?” He asked and when Harry let out a quiet breath Louis knew that the younger lad was still unsure of it all. “Babe I know you’re worried about him getting bullied and teased and everything but I really think it’s what’s best for him.”

“Louis you don’t know what it’s like to be afraid to go to school and I don’t want that for Cody.” Harry said quietly.

“No but I do know what it’s like to be afraid to go into my own house and be tormented every day for half my life.” Louis said with raised eyebrows.

At that Harry bit his lip and nodded before resting his forehead on Louis’ shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly. “I’m just so terrified of him getting hurt.”

“I am too love.” Louis breathed out as he rubbed the younger lad’s back softly and kissed his curls. “But I feel like this is a better opportunity for him and with an aide there’s no way he can get hurt.”

Harry let out a quiet breath and picked his head off of Louis’ shoulder before nodding. “Okay you’re right.” He said as he wrapped his arms around his husband tighter. “If someone is going to be with him he’ll be fine, I’m sure.” He said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself.

“He will be.” Louis said, reassuring him as he leaned forward and kissed his husband’s cheek softly. “Do you think we should talk to him now about his uhm, about his hearing?” He asked hesitantly, knowing Harry has been dreading this day since Cody was born.

“I don’t want to, but I know we have to.” Harry said quietly. “The sooner the better.”

Louis nodded and offered his husband a tight lined smile before pecking his lips softly and hopping off his lap.

The pair made their way downstairs and once they got to the music room Louis pushed the door open only to be hit with the drum blaring. He knew his son was good at the drums, especially for only being 4 years old. Cody could do very simple rhythms but he did them really well and Louis could listen to him play all day but this was important.

Not to startle Cody both Harry and Louis made their way into the room and stood in front of the drum set until their son looked up and stopped playing.

 _Hi._ Cody signed as he offered his dads a small smile.

 _Hey buddy we need to talk to you. Want to come upstairs with us?_ Louis signed with raised eyebrows.

Cody shrugged as he nodded and put his drumsticks down before heading out of the room with his dads.

Once they were upstairs Louis pointed towards the living room and Cody nodded before hopping on one of the couches. Louis and Harry took the couch across from him and Harry rubbed a hand over his face, really not prepared for what they were about to do.

 _So we have to tell you something and I want to tell you that it’s okay to be upset or sad, alright?_ Louis asked as he bit his lip.

Cody furrowed his eyebrows but nodded anyway, wanting his daddy to continue.

Louis looked over to Harry, just checking to see if he was okay before turning back to Cody. He wasn’t quite sure how he was going to explain this but he knew he had to try to make it as easy as possible.

 _You know how you asked why other people don’t use their hands to talk like we do?_ Louis began, thinking that was a good place to start and when Cody nodded he continued. _Well it’s because most people have this thing called hearing and when someone talks you don’t need to read their lips or use hands to talk because when you talk it makes a sound._ He tried to explain but felt like maybe that wasn’t the best way he could have phrased that.

Cody furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think about what his dad just signed. _But why can’t I hear the sound? Is just talking a sound or are there more sounds?_ He asked confused.

 _Everything has a sound… And you can’t hear it because you’re deaf._ Louis signed slowly as he bit his lip. _That means that you can’t hear and that’s why we talk with our hands, it’s easier for you. It’s called sign language_.

Cody recognized that term sign language. He’s seen his daddies, uncles and aunties use it and he remembered his uncle Zayn using it most. _But everyone else can hear?_ He asked, trying to make sense of this.

Louis nodded, unsure of how Cody was feeling and processing all of this. _Here I’ll show you._ He signed as he stood up. _I’m going to turn around and you can say anything_.

Cody said a quiet ‘okay’ and watched as his father turned around. “Daddy.” He said.

 _You said daddy._ Louis signed as he turned back to face Cody. _Now you turn around and I’m going to say something._

Cody nodded slowly and turned around in his seat and waited until his daddy said something. But there was just one thing… After a minute of just sitting there he didn’t hear anything. His daddy didn’t say anything.

“Daddy I waiting.” He said.

Harry’s could feel his throat tighten and his eyes pool with tears as Louis had said Cody’s name at least five times and yet nothing. Of course he knew that the 4 year old wouldn’t respond, but it was hitting him that this was all his fault. All at once he was reminded of what he had done to his son.

Cody felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and when he turned around he saw his daddy offering him a tight lined smile.

 _I said your name a couple of times. That’s what not hearing is._ Louis signed slowly as he bit his lip.

And Louis knew that Cody understood as he saw his son’s face drop, that in that single moment Cody understood. In that moment Cody pieced it all together and figured out what hearing was, what talking was, what sound was, why he got scared when someone came up behind him and no one else got scared like him, but what he really figured out was how he was different.

 _Are there other kids like me?_ Cody asked as his lip began to wobble and tears were threatening his eyes.

Harry was already sniffling to himself and had to wipe away a few stray tears that made their way to his cheeks but as he watched his son he couldn’t help but allow a few more to fall.

Louis rushed over to Cody and wrapped his arms around him as he kissed his head. He figured Cody would have cried but still he wasn’t prepared for it. He hated seeing his son like this.

 _Some people are just like you, it’s okay._ Louis tried to reassure him.

 _Is there something wrong with me?_ Cody asked as his daddy wiped his tears away, but the more he wiped them away the more they fell.

At that Harry stood up and walked to the other couch before pulling Cody into his chest and giving him a tight hug. He let his son cry into his neck and he couldn’t stop his own tears as he saw how hurt Cody was.

 _Look at me._ Harry signed as he gently pushed Cody off his chest so he could see him. _There is nothing wrong with you._ He signed seriously. _Don’t ever think that._

Cody sniffled to himself and could barely pick his hands up to sign as he was crying so much. _But I’m different._

At that Harry only felt more tears and his heart break for his son as he saw how distraught he was over this, and how it was all his fault. _That’s what makes you special. It’s boring to be normal, that’s why you’re our favorite kid._ He signed, wanting Cody to feel a bit better.

And even if the 4 year old didn’t smile or laugh he did nod to himself and wipe his wet eyes with his little hand. “I-I want my bed.” He hiccuped as he tried to calm himself down.

 _Okay big guy, let’s go take a little nap._ Louis signed as he pulled Cody into his chest and kissed his curls before picking him up.

Cody rested his head against his daddy’s shoulder and sniffled to himself as he tried to calm down.

Louis rubbed Cody’s back as he carried him up the stairs and to his room with Harry trailing behind him. Once he got to his son’s room he pushed the door open and brought him over to his bed before gently placing him down and covering him with his blankets. He kissed Cody’s head and gently ran his fingers through his hair as he looked down at his son.

Harry leaned against the doorway as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked to Cody who was a second away from passing out, probably from being mentally exhausted after he just found out about his deafness.

Once Louis kissed his son’s head one more time he stood up and walked out of the room, and just as he was about to talk to Harry the younger lad abruptly turned away from him.

“Haz.” He said, knowing Harry was probably feeling awful about all of this.

“Just gimme a second Lou.” Harry barely said as he began to walk to their bedroom.

“C’mon babe talk to me.” Louis said gently as he walked after his husband.

“Louis I just want a second alone.” Harry said as he sniffled to himself and tried to wipe his eyes that refused to stop tearing up.

Louis fast walked after his husband as it seemed like he was trying to run away from him. “H I know it’s hard but if you talk about -”

“I just want a second alone!!” Harry yelled as he quickly turned around and eyed his husband. “Just a second! God!!” He screamed frustratedly before stomping off towards their bedroom and slamming the door shut.

Louis stood there frozen and swallowed thickly as the two boys he loved most in the world were so hurt, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. But what made it worse was the undeniable sobbing coming from his and Harry’s bedroom, followed by the quiet cries coming from his son’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? As always I'm on tumblr as lhstylinson9193 and you can ask questions about anything, get sneak peeks and all that fun stuff. Leave comments, give kudos if you haven't, thanks !! And have a happy Easter to those of you that celebrate it ! Xx


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

“Daddy?” Alexis asked as she popped her head out of her bedroom. “What’s wrong? I can hear Cody crying from my room.” She said with furrowed eyebrows.

“We uhm…” Louis trailed off as he scratched the back of his neck and walked towards his daughter’s room. “Your pop and I just told Cody about his deafness and he just- he-” He said as he shook his head and bit his lip, hating that his son was so torn up about this, but he knew he shouldn’t have expected anything else when the 4 year old found out.

Alexis was looking at her daddy like she didn’t believe it. She knew that at some point someone was going to explain this to him but she didn’t want her baby brother to be this sad about it.

“Sweetheart I’m going to try to calm him down, could you go to the kitchen and get the baby monitor? Your sister is sleeping and if she wakes up just get me, alright?” Louis asked as he began to walk towards Cody’s room.

Alexis nodded and said a quiet ‘okay’ before heading down stairs.

Louis offered her a tight lined smile before pushing Cody’s door open, only to find his son curled up in his blankets and muffling his cries into his pillow. “My baby boy.” He said sadly to himself as he rushed over to Cody’s bed and wrapped his arms around him.

Cody jumped as he felt someone’s arms around him but when he saw it was his daddy he only cried more. “D-daddy go.” He hiccuped as he tried to push his father away. “I-I just w-want my b-bed.”

Louis only held onto his son tighter as he cried to himself and continued to try to push him away. He sat down fully on the bed and moved himself so he was laying down with Cody on his chest. And as he did that Cody stopped struggling against him and gave up trying to push him away as he sobbed into his daddy’s neck. Louis rubbed his son’s back and kissed his head, but no matter what he did nothing was calming the 4 year old down.

 _Tell me what you’re thinking buddy, just talk to me about it, it’s okay._ He signed before kissing Cody’s head one more time and wiping his son’s wet eyes.

“I-I-I-”

 _Just sign it to me, try to calm down._ Louis signed as he could hear Cody having a hard time breathing and keeping himself together.

Cody shook his head against his daddy’s chest and gripped his father’s shirt with his little hand. “N-no I different.”

Louis let out a quiet breath as he looked down at his son sadly. _When did being different become such a bad thing?_ He asked and when Cody hiccuped to himself and shrugged he continued. _You’re still the same funny, caring and super smart kid you were before you found out about your hearing. You’ve lived with it your whole life and if you hadn’t noticed so many people love you, and even if you can’t hear them say it they sign it and they mean it._ Louis signed seriously, wanting Cody to really understand this.

Cody sniffled to himself as he tried to wipe his wet eyes with his little fist and if he wiped his nose on his daddy’s shirt he didn’t need to know.

Louis continued to talk to Cody and reassure him that there was nothing wrong with him, that being different was more than okay. He talked to the 4 year old until he stopped crying and his sniffles were replaced with quiet snores as he fell asleep on his chest.

Louis knew Cody must be more than exhausted after all of this and he was careful to kiss his son’s head one more time before gently moving him from his chest to his bed and tucking him under the covers.

Next Louis had to check on Harry. He knew the younger lad was probably beside himself and his suspicions were correct when he carefully pushed their bedroom door open and could hear Harry’s cries from the bathroom.

“Babe?” Louis asked quietly as he just barely cracked the bathroom door. And when he opened the door fully he saw his husband with his knees pulled into his chest and tears streaming down his face. “C’mere love.” He said softly as he knelt down in front of Harry and pulled him into his chest.

“H-he’s going t-to hate me. H-he’ll hate me for w-what I-I did.” Harry choked out as he cried into Louis’ neck.

Louis shushed the younger lad and rocked him back and forth gently, wanting him to calm down. “Please don’t say that, he won’t.” He said softly.

“Yes he will Louis!” Harry said as he pushed the older lad off of him. “I-if he’s crying that much o-over finding out he’s deaf how d-do you think he’ll react w-when he finds out it’s my fault?!”

Louis let out a quiet breath as he carefully began to rub his husband’s back, not wanting him to push him away again. “No he won’t H, he loves you and he always will.”

“No.” Harry said as he shook his head and hid his face into his hands. “Louis the l-look on his face…” He trailed off, hating that he had hurt his son so much.

“Harry if you don’t want to tell him how he got deaf then don’t, he’ll never have to know.” Louis said quietly as he tried to take Harry’s hands away from his face.

“I can’t live with that though!” Harry said as he pulled away from Louis again. “It’ll eat me alive if I keep that from him!”

“Then I don’t know what to say H.” Louis breathed out as no matter what the younger lad did he was going to upset with himself. “You don’t have to tell him today, not even tomorrow. But when he asks sit him down and explain what happened.”

Harry let out a hiccuped breath as he wiped his stinging eyes and tried to ignore how tight his throat felt from crying so much. “I-I don’t even know what to do. No matter what h-he’ll be upset with me, a-and he has a right to, I hurt him.”

Louis bit his lip as he looked to his husband and hesitantly pulled him into his chest. He was really at a loss of what to say. Louis could tell the younger lad anything and Harry wouldn’t listen to it, wouldn’t believe it.

“H you need him as much as he needs you. Right now just be there for him and help him and when he asks why he’s deaf we’ll figure out something then.” He said quietly.

“Where is he?” Harry mumbled into Louis’ chest as he tried to calm down.

“He’s sleeping in his room. It took me a little bit to calm him down but I think he just fell asleep cause he was tired of crying so much.” Louis said as he rubbed the younger lad’s back.

Harry nodded and wiped his eyes before carefully standing up and making his way out of the bathroom.

Louis furrowed his eyes as he watched Harry leave and got up to follow him, only to see the younger lad already out of their bedroom and heading down the hall. He continued to walk after his husband and was going to ask where he was going before Harry got to Cody’s door and pushed it open.

As Harry opened Cody’s door he saw his son curled up in his blankets with tears stained cheeks and snoring lightly to himself. He walked over to Cody’s bed and carefully sat down on it, not wanting to wake the 4 year old and slowly laid down with him.

And it wasn’t even a second later when Cody blindly reached for his papa, climbed onto his chest and wrapped his little arms around his father’s neck.

Harry couldn’t help but let a small smile grace his lips as he dipped his head and kissed his son’s curls. He wrapped a protective arm around Cody as he laid on his chest and slept peacefully. Harry could see Louis standing in the doorway and he nodded at the older lad, telling it was okay and that he could go before looking back down at his son and letting out a quiet breath.

Louis offered his husband a small smile but just as he was about to walk out of the room he swears he heard Harry whisper a quiet ‘I’m sorry’ to Cody before kissing their son gently. And Louis knew that when the time came when Cody asked why he was deaf, it was going to be hard. It would be just like today but Louis wasn’t sure if he would actually be able to calm both Harry and Cody down after they told their son about the car crash. But all he could do was wait for that day to come and see what happens.

*~*

Harry groaned to himself as he heard the baby monitor next to his bedside table blaring and that only meant one thing. Rosie had woken up and he knew she wouldn’t stop crying until either him or Louis picked her up.

He could feel Louis unwrap his arm from around his waist and begin to push the covers off him to get up but Harry stopped him.

“I got her babe.” He said through a yawn. “You have an early practice tomorrow, sleep.”

Louis didn’t need to be told twice and nodded gratefully before dropping his head back on the pillow and pulling the covers up to his chin.

Harry swung his legs over the bed and pulled on a t-shirt before shuffling out of the room and down the hall to the nursery. This was the part he always hated. He hated opening the nursery door and being attacked by his daughter’s screams and cries. Rosie may have not been much of a crier but when she did cry it was painfully loud, louder than Alexis and Cody ever cried.

“C’mere love, how about we quiet down and let your daddy get some sleep?” He said tiredly as he picked Rosie up from the crib and rocked her gently in his arms.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he tried to calm his daughter’s cries and figured she was most likely hungry as she went to sleep earlier than normal and wasn’t given her bottle. So he carried the 4 month old down stairs, made a bottle and heated it up before finally putting it in her mouth and stopping her cries.

“Now that that’s over my ears can stop ringing.” Harry said through a quiet chuckle as he fed Rosie and made his way into the living room to sit on the couch.

He carefully laid down on the couch and bent his legs up so he could rest Rosie against his thighs and still feed her and look at her at the same time.

“It’s been a long day love.” Harry breathed out as he rubbed his daughter’s tiny foot and kept the bottle steady for her. “It’s just… I don’t know what to do.” He said quietly. “I mean how do I explain to Cody what I did? How do I look my son in the face and tell him I hurt him?” Harry asked, only getting a blank stare back from his daughter. “I just love you guys so much… You don’t even know how much and you probably won’t understand until you have your own kids, hopefully in about 30 years in your case.” He said quietly as he looked at his babygirl and offered her a small smile. “But the fact that I hurt him, it was me that caused his deafness… I don’t know if I can ever forgive myself.” Harry barely whispered.

He blinked away his tears as he was more than sick of crying. Harry evened his breathing and cleared his throat, trying not to get worked up because he really couldn’t  cry anymore, he had no more tears left.

“Your dad is always saying that it’s not my fault, that I was doing what I thought was best… But to be honest, that day I wasn’t thinking at all and it really was my fault, I don’t care what he says, it is.” He said quietly. “And I’ve known it was since we were told he was deaf but I guess up until now it’s really hit me. Cause you know Cody is going to school and I can’t-” Harry cut himself off as he shook his head and let out a deep breath before looking back to Rosie. “I-I don’t know what I would do with myself if he was treated like I was or worse.”

Harry had to wipe his eyes again as he felt more tears come to him and his throat began to tighten up.

“I know you’re so little you don’t understand, but let me tell you that being picked on everyday and teased and hit… It breaks you from the inside out.” He barely whispered. “God does it ruin you.” Harry said as he shook his head. “And if Cody gets treated like that it’s all my fault, all of this is my fault.” He said as he rubbed a frustrated hand over his face.

Harry noticed Rosie had finished her bottle so he took it out of her mouth before placing the bottle on the coffee table and picking up his daughter to burp her. And as he burped his daughter he continued to talk to her, to voice everything that’s been bothering him all day. It was nice talking to a 4 month old as she wouldn’t answer but just look at him with her big green eyes. But when he saw Rosie’s eyes drooping he knew that he should get her back to bed and that he should get some sleep as well.

So after he carefully placed his sleeping daughter back in her crib he kissed one more time before quietly shuffling out of the room and heading to his own bedroom. And once he silently walked through the door he got into bed and pulled the covers over himself before wrapping a gentle arm around his sleeping husband’s waist.

But what Harry didn’t know was that Louis was very much awake and because of the baby monitor they have in the living room he heard everything Harry said. And now more than ever Louis had to figure out a way to ease Harry’s mind, to convince him that not everything wasn't as bad as it seems, and that they can get through this.

*~*

“Hey you know where Cody is?” Harry asked as he walked into the living room.

Louis pointed to where his son was on the other couch, completely lost in one of his picture books. “Reading.” Is all he said as he kept his eyes on the tv and shifted a sleeping Rosie on his chest.

“Well all of Al’s friends went outside to play in the snow, did you ask him if he wanted to go?” Harry asked

Louis bit his lip as he shook his head, knowing Cody has been kind of avoiding all of his sister’s friends that came over for her birthday party. “Uh I don’t think he wants to. He’s been hiding from them all day.”

“What? Why?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he walked fully into the room.

“He just doesn’t want to play with them, they’re all older.” Louis said as he shrugged to himself.

“But he loves to play in the snow. Here I’ll ask him.” Harry said as he walked over to the couch Cody was laying on and tapped on his arm. _Want to go outside and play in the snow?_

Cody bit his lip and shook his head before looking back down at his book.

Harry looked down at his son confused before turning to Louis and raising his eyebrows for some type of explanation.

“He just doesn’t want to play outside babe, that’s it, leave it be.” Louis breathed out.

Harry nodded and let out a small breath before looking to Cody one more time and retreating back into the kitchen. He hoped that Cody really didn’t want to go outside just because he didn’t feel like it and not because he would’ve felt out of place.

It was true with Alexis being 8 years old now that she was kind of growing past the childish games and running around with her little brother but Harry didn’t want Cody to feel like he couldn’t play with her. Maybe it was only because her friends were over for her party but this was definitely something Harry wanted to keep his eye on.

*~*

“Hey thanks for meeting me.” Louis said breathlessly as he walked into the coffee shop and pulled a chair out.

“Well this has to do with my little bro so of course I’d meet with you.” Gemma said as she rolled her eyes playfully and passed a whining Colton who was reaching for his uncle Lou over to the younger lad.

Louis kissed Colton's head before settling him on his lap and wrapping his arms around his nephew. “So I need your help.” He said quietly. “You know a couple days ago we told Cody about his deafness and H just kinda… He’s like tiptoeing around him and it’s a complete mess. He won’t stop saying how it’s his fault and how Cody is gonna hate him and I have no clue what to do.” Louis said as he shook his head.

“Have you talked to him and everything? I mean like did you try explaining to him that he did what he thought was best?” Gemma asked as she bit her lip, knowing her baby brother had been torturing himself over this since the day Cody was born.

“Yeah and that’s my main point to him, but he still doesn’t listen.” Louis said as he shook his head and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

Gemma let out a quiet breath as she could’ve figured that no matter what Louis said to Harry it would never be good enough to convince him that it wasn’t his fault. “I dunno Lou, I mean I want to help him as much as you do but he’s stubborn. I don’t know what you could say to him to make him feel better. The only thing I can really think of is how Cody reacts to him.” She said quietly. “Like when you tell him how he got deaf if Cody will freak out or not, and if he doesn’t I think Harry will be okay.”

Louis bit his lip as he listened to his sister in-law and bounced Colton on his leg.

“You’re scared Cody will be upset with Harry? Aren’t you?” Gemma asked quietly as she saw the look on Louis’ face.

Louis just barely nodded as he ran a hand over his face and let out a small breath. “Their relationship since he’s been born has always been kind of off but if we tell him what happened…” He trailed off as he shook his head. “I’m terrified, just like Harry is that Cody will resent him.”

“You think Cody will resent him, really?” Gemma asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Louis could only nod again as he pulled his nephew into his chest and rested his chin on his blonde hair. “He’s a sensitive kid and finding out that his own dad did that to him…” He trailed off. “I didn’t tell H this but the other day at Al’s birthday party Cody was doing everything in his power so her friends wouldn’t see him.”

“Why?” Gemma asked confused.

“He feels different.” Louis barely said as he bit his lip. “He didn’t tell me this but I think he was afraid of her friend’s. Like I dunno if he was afraid of them being mean to him, or being mean to Al for her having a deaf brother… I dunno.” He said as he shook his head.

“Lou that’s kinda heavy thinking for a 4 year old.” Gemma said before taking a sip of her tea.

“You know Cody, he’s as smart as someone twice his age, he thinks up these crazy things.” Louis said as he reached for his own tea.

“True.” Gemma breathed out. “Well did you talk to him about it?”

“Of course.” Louis said as he nodded. “I told him that he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to so instead he got a book and hung out with me and Rosie, and just avoided them all day. But Harry asked if he wanted to go outside and play with them and when Cody said no he could tell something was up.”

“Why didn’t you tell Harry about what you and Cody talked about?” Gemma asked confused.

Louis let out a quiet breath and shrugged to himself as he looked back up at his sister in-law. “I knew he would only feel worse if he found out how Cody was feeling… And I don’t want to see him hurt anymore over this.”

“Lou I know you wanted to meet up to try to figure out how you can make Harry feel not as guilty but you’re kind of at a dead end. I mean anything you say he’ll ignore.” Gemma said through a quiet breath.

Louis could only run a frustrated hand over his face because he knew that, but he was hoping Gemma could come up with some magical way to make Harry see that this wasn’t his fault. There was nothing he could do besides try to help Cody and Harry’s relationship and wait until the day comes when Cody asks why he’s deaf. And when that day comes the only thing he can do is be there for his husband and son.

*~*

“What’re you doin love? Get your hand out of my mouth.” Louis said through a chuckle as Rosie kept reaching for his nose, ears, mouth, basically any place she could get her little hands on on his face. But the 5 month old quickly pulled away as she ran her hand on her father’s beard. “Ha! The beard is my defence mechanism.” He said as he poked her belly, making Rosie giggle.

“Daddy when are you going to shave?” Alexis asked as she kept her eyes on her homework.

“Never.” Louis said as he laughed evilly to himself, making Alexis roll her eyes playfully. He couldn’t help but laugh even more as he shifted Rosie who was sitting up on his chest.

“Is your beard growing more because you’re old?” Alexis asked teasingly.

Louis’ head snapped up and he eyed his daughter knowing she was just trying to get under his skin. “I am not old you little brat, I’m very young.” He huffed.

“Don’t call me a brat, you look like a hobo and smell like one too.” Alexis said before sticking her tongue out at her father.

“How dare you.” Louis said lowly, knowing he smelt perfectly fine. “And your father likes my beard so I’m keeping it.” He said, sticking his own tongue out at his daughter.

Alexis wrinkled her nose, not understanding how her papa would like it. “How? It’s gross.” She said teasingly.

“Oh you know when he kisses me he-"

“Daddy please no.” Alexis groaned, really not wanting to hear about this.

“He’ll put both his hands on the side of my face and he just likes to feel-”

“Daddy!!” Alexis shrieked. “I’m sorry I said anything, just please stop!!” She said wide eyed.

Louis smirked to himself and offered Rosie a high five which was somewhat given by the 5 month old. “I win.” He teased Alexis.

“You’re so gross.” Alexis mumbled to herself.

“Oh what’s this? Looks like Rosie likes it now too, hm, interesting.” Louis said as Rosie placed both her little hands on his beard. “Such a little cutie, my little girl.” He cooed as he kissed the 5 months head sweetly.

Alexis let out a small huff as she rolled her eyes and looked back to her homework. “When is papa and Cody coming back?” She asked, wanting to drop the subject.

“In about a half hour. Why? You don’t like hanging with me and your sister?” Louis asked, him personally loving his downtime with his two favorite girls.

“No I was just wondering. I miss Cody.” Alexis said quietly as she kept her eyes on her homework and bit her lip.

“Sweetheart you live with him... How do you miss him?” Louis asked through a chuckle as he made faces at Rosie, making her giggle.

Alexis shrugged to herself and said a quiet ‘I don’t know’, only grabbing her daddy’s attention.

“Love what’s wrong?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows as he pulled Rosie’s hand out of his hair.

“Cody’s been acting a little different since you and papa told him.” Alexis said quietly, not meeting her father’s eyes.

Louis let out a small breath before biting his lip and looking back at Rosie. “It’s hard for him love…” He said softly. “It’s hard for him and pop, and right now we just need to be there for them.”

“But he’s been sad.” Alexis said as she finally looked up to her daddy. “He didn’t want to play with me at my birthday party and I can hear him cry in his room.”

“You what?” Louis asked quietly as he turned his head to look at his daughter. “You can hear him crying? When?”

“When you and papa say goodnight to us.” Alexis said as she bit her lip. “I try to go to sleep but just before I’m about to I can hear him.”

Louis looked at Alexis and his heart nearly broke as he saw that she was about to cry. “C’mere love.” He said as he sat up and opened his free arm that wasn’t holding Rosie.

Alexis quickly scurried over to her father and didn’t waste a second before wrapping her arms around his neck. “I-I don’t want him sad.”

Louis could only hug his daughter back as he felt tears on his neck and kiss her head. “I don’t either love.” He said quietly, wanting her to calm down. “You don’t need to cry about it sweetheart, right now your brother is just figuring some things out.”

Louis couldn’t even believe this, that his son is only 4 years old and is crying himself to sleep. This shouldn’t be happening, Cody didn’t deserve to feel the way he did. But Louis was at a loss of what to do. His husband, son and now daughter were torn up over this, and he was as well but right now he needed to be the rock. He was going to make it his mission to make Cody smile everyday, to talk to Harry and figure out a way for him to not feel guilty, and to convince Alexis that they were all okay. It was just a matter of if Louis could actually do all of these things or not.

*~*

Louis smiled to himself as he walked into the living room and saw Cody sitting on the couch with a picture book in his lap. He let out a quiet chuckle as he got an idea and walked into the room, only to sit on his son’s lap, successfully covering his book and making an annoyed huff escape the 4 year old.

“Daddy.” Cody whined as he tried to push his fat father off of him. “I reading, go.”

 _Are you talking to me?_ Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows as he pointed to himself.

“Yes, now get off.” Cody groaned dramatically, acting as if his father was crushing him but in reality Louis was barely even sitting on him.

 _I don’t know why you’re whining. Are you a big baby?_ Louis asked teasingly.

“I not a baby, you just fat, get off.” Cody said as he put his little hands on his daddy’s back and tried shoving him off again.

“What’s going -” Harry was about to ask why Cody was whining and complaining but when he saw his husband the answer was quickly given. “Lou get off, he doesn’t like it,” He said, not wanting Cody to get upset.

 _Did you just call me fat?_ Louis asked, ignoring Harry. _How dare you call your own father fat!!_ He signed before getting off of Cody only to attack with tickles a second later.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully as this was just what Louis does. He annoys the kids by doing something ridiculous to them, and then will tickle them until they’re about to cry or can’t breathe. And of course it works on both Alexis and Cody, Harry is only waiting for the day till Rosie is old enough to experience this twisted form of torture.

“O-okay!! You not fat! Daddy y-you not fat!” Cody tried to say in between his laughter.

 _That’s right punk._ Louis signed as he smiled to himself. _I actually came in here to see if you wanted to play videogames._

“Louis he’s 4, he can’t play videogames.” Harry said as he shook his head.

“And why can’t he?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows, and when Harry didn’t give him an answer he just nodded. _Come on buddy, it’s about time you learn how to play Fifa._ He signed as he picked Cody off the couch and brought him over to pick out a game controller.

“Daddy.” Cody said quietly as his father shifted him on his hip and looked through their box of games.

 _What buddy?_ Louis asked as he kept trying to find Fifa.

“Is it okay if we play game tomorrow? I just want to read.” Cody said as he bit his lip, not sure how his father would react.

Louis looked up from where he was looking for the game and nodded as he put Cody down and knelt to his height. _Of course that’s okay big guy, whatever you want._ He signed as he offered his son a small smile. _You like the book you’re reading now?_

Cody couldn’t help but grin as he nodded and scurried over to the couch to show his daddy his book. He passed it to his father and only grinned more as his daddy looked down at it and smiled himself.

 _I used to read this book when I was your age._ Louis signed, wondering if this was his own copy of the ‘Story of Ferdinand’.

“I like it because he’s different than the other bulls.” Cody said quietly.

 _He’s a pretty cool bull, isn’t he?_ Louis asked, figuring that Cody liked this book so much because he himself felt different than everyone around him. And when his son nodded he couldn’t help but offer him a small smile. _And you’re a pretty cool kid, just like how he’s a pretty cool bull._

Cody shrugged to himself as he took the book back from his daddy and walked over to the couch before sitting down and opening his book.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he walked over to his son and sat down next to him. _Want to read it to me?_ He asked as he wrapped an arm around Cody.

Cody looked up at his daddy and offered him a small smile before nodding and snuggling in closer to his father’s side. He turned back to the first page, began reading it out loud and after he read one page pointed to the pictures and told his daddy all about them.

Louis couldn’t help but just watch his son. He knew Cody was smart, no he was more than smart, he was gifted. Cody was only 4 years old and was able to read most of this book by himself. Sure he still got stuck on some parts but when Louis was his age he could only read maybe two or three words from the whole book, it was mostly his mum reading it to him. Of course Louis knew that his therapy was a tremendous help to him and that’s part of the reason why he was so far ahead but the other part was that Cody just loved to read. Ever since he learned how to sound out words and recognize them he’s loved books, now more than ever. And Louis thinks that it’s almost Cody’s way of kind of escaping, especially now that he found out about his deafness.

But the only thing Louis really cared about was that Cody was smiling and happy, and right now he was, so that’s all that mattered.

*~*

“Hey Haz can we talk?” Louis asked quietly as he walked into the kitchen.

Harry looked up from his papers and let out a quiet breath as he still had a bunch of things to go over for the cafe but he figured he could take a little break. “Yeah, what’s up?” He asked as his husband took a seat across from him at the small kitchen table.

“I want to talk to you about Cody.” Louis said as he bit his lip.

“What about him? Is he okay?” Harry rushed out worriedly.

“Well yeah he’s fine right now. But I mean like I want to talk about you and him.” Louis said hesitantly, not quite sure how the younger lad would respond.

“What about us?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Louis ran a hand through his hair and let out a small breath, knowing he had to go about this delicately. “I know you’re scared about him resenting you when he finds out about why he’s deaf… But I feel like if you start trying to get close to him now and spend time with him it might be an easier blow and he won’t take it as hard.” He said quietly.

“Louis no matter what I do I know he’ll be hurt.” Harry said quietly. “And I want to get close to him, I want to be the person he can come to for anything but he and I just don’t have that relationship and I don’t know how we can get there.”

“Babe just be there for him.” Louis said softly as he reached for the younger lad’s hand. “Since we’ve told him you’ve just kinda been on super protective mode but you haven’t actually sat down and hung out with him.”

Harry shook his head as he let out a quiet breath and pulled his hand away from Louis’. “He doesn’t want to spend time with me. You know we’ve never been that close, at least not like you guys.”

At that Louis bit his lip and ran a hand over his face. “You haven’t tried H. You never ask him if he wants to play or just sit down and read with him. Even if he’s just watching tv sit down with him, do something.”

“Do you think I haven’t tried?” Harry asked slightly frustrated. “Lou it may be hard for you to believe but not all of us can be best friends with our kids like you. It isn’t as easy as sitting down and just talking alright? Stop trying to push me to be close with him like you because I never will be and-”

“Whoa, okay, calm down.” Louis said as Harry was getting more and more worked up. “Harry I’m not trying to push you to do anything I just think-”

“But you are Louis!” Harry said, raising his voice. “You think it’s as simple as just sitting down with him but it’s not!! You have no idea what’s like for me to sit down with my own son and have no idea what to say to him!!” He said angrily as he pushed his chair back and began walking out of the kitchen.

“Harry!” Louis yelled as his husband stomped out of the kitchen. He got up from his own chair and jogged after the younger lad, already seeing him halfway up the stairs. “Harry, c’mon, stop!”

Harry ignored Louis and continued to walk to their bedroom and as soon as he got to the door he stepped into the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Louis stood there frozen as his husband just closed the door in his face, almost making it hit him. That was not how he planned that conversation going, he was really hoping Harry would hear him out and try to spend more time with Cody. Louis knew how hard it was for the younger lad to connect with Cody but now more than ever he wanted Harry to try, to really try.

"Harry open the door." He said as he jiggled the door handle, only to find out it was locked. "Just talk to me me, c'mon. I didn't mean for it to sound like I wanted you to be like me or whatever, I just wanted to help... I want this to be easier for you and Cody and I'm trying to figure out how to do that but I need you to talk to me." Louis said quietly, feeling like he was just talking to the door.

He let out a quiet breath but as he heard the click of the door handle and he knew harry unlocked it. Louis didn't even waste a second before pushing the door open and when he walked into the room he saw the younger lad sitting on the edge of the bed and refusing to pick his up as he had his eyes locked on the floor.

"Haz I didn't mean for it to sound like I wanted you to be like me, and I know what it's like and that it's not easy for-"

"No Louis you don't." Harry said as he shook his head, still keeping his gaze on the floor.  "You don't know what it's like so stop pretending that you do."

Louis stood there silent for a second as he bit his lip, unsure of how to go about this. He wanted Harry to feel better, wanted to reassure him that everything was okay. But at this point Louis wasn't sure he could do that.

"I-I just wanted to help..." He said quietly.

"And I appreciate that." Harry said as he finally picked his head up and looked at the older lad. "But don't say you know how I feel."

Louis nodded as he bit his lip and carefully took a seat next to his husband. “I’m sorry.” He said as he shifted his gaze to his hands. “Harry there is nothing more that I want than to help, and right now I’m at such a loss of what to do because you’re so hurt and Cody is hurt I just… I don’t know what to do.” Louis said as he felt his throat tightening and his eyes pool with tears.

“Louis it’s not your job to fix me or to fix us.” Harry said softly. “I get that I should try spending more time with Cody and I will but it’s hard for me. The only thing I want from you is to keep doing what you’re doing and just make him smile.” He said, knowing Louis was much better at cheering Cody up than he was. “And when the time comes for me to tell him about the car crash then… We’ll see what happens and go from there.”

“Okay.” Louis said quietly, knowing there was nothing more he could say on the subject. “I’m going to uhm- I’m going to check on the kids, see if they’re sleeping and make sure they’re okay.” He said, wondering if either him or Harry accidentally woke Alexis or Rosie up from their yelling.

Harry nodded and pushed himself off the bed before heading towards the bathroom and shutting the door quietly behind him.

Louis got off the bed himself and walked to the nursery to check on Rosie and once he saw that she was still sleeping he kissed her head sweetly and made his way further down the hallway. But when he got to Alexis’ room he saw that she wasn’t in bed, or in her room at all for that matter.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and made his way across the hall to check and see if she was in Cody’s room for some reason. And when he pushed his son’s door open he was surprised to see his two eldest kids snuggled up on Cody’s bed.

*~*

Alexis cracked her eyes open as she heard someone yelling from downstairs, followed by footsteps on the stairs. And from the voice she knew it was her papa who was upset. Alexis sat up slowly and swung her legs over the bed before slowly making her way towards her door and cracking it open to peak outside.

When she looked out her door she could see her daddy running after papa and calling his name before her papa slammed the door shut in her daddy’s face. Alexis knew better than to get in the middle of it so instead she hid behind her door and peaked out of the crack of it.

She watched as her daddy knocked on the door and tried talking to her papa but only when her daddy carefully pushed his bedroom door open was when Alexis popped her head out of her room fully. She let out a quiet breath before biting her lip and figuring her daddies were okay, and just as she was about to go back into her room she heard something else.

It was the same noise that Alexis has been hearing for awhile now and that was her brother crying from his room. She looked around the hallway to make sure her daddy or papa wasn’t going to come out of their room before scurrying across the hall to her brother’s room.

Alexis pushed the door open slowly and carefully stepped into Cody’s room before walking towards his bed and tapping his shoulder gently.

Cody hiccuped to himself and rolled over in his bed before wiping his wet eyes and seeing his sister standing over him. “W-what?” He asked quietly.

Alexis bit her lip as she turned on her brother’s lamp next to his bed so he could see her signing. _What’s wrong?_ She asked as she took a seat on his bed.

“N-nothing.” Cody said as he shook his head and turned over so his sister couldn’t see him.

Alexis could see her baby brother biting his lip and trying not to cry as he shielded his face from her but she just shook his shoulder gently until he looked at her. _I can hear you cry every night, I know something is wrong._

Cody sniffed to himself as he wiped his eyes with his little hand again and pulled his blanket into his chest. _Did everyone except me know that I can’t hear? Did you know?_ He signed slowly.

Alexis nodded as she bit her lip and as she confirmed her brother’s suspicions he only began to cry again. And as she saw this Alexis was quick to lean down and wrap her arms around her baby brother’s neck, never liking to see him cry, but she hated seeing him this sad.

“D-do you think I different?” Cody hiccuped into his sister’s neck.

Alexis pulled away and looked at her brother softly before shaking her head. _Well we’re all different._ She signed as she shrugged to herself. _Daddy is really different though, he’s pretty of weird._ Alexis signed, trying to make her brother laugh and of course it worked.

As Cody giggled to himself he wiped his eyes with his blanket and tried to calm his breathing. _But is it a bad different?_ He asked hesitantly.

 _I think it’s a cool different._ Alexis signed and when her brother looked at her confused she continued. _Daddy told me that because you can’t hear you can do things that other people can’t, and he says that’s why you’re good at the drums and are really really smart._

 _I’m smart?_ Cody asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Alexis looked at her baby brother like he was crazy before nodding. _When I was 4 I couldn’t read or write and you’re really good at those things. And when I told my friends that you can do those things they didn’t believe me._

 _Do your friends think it’s weird?_ Cody asked as he bit his lip.

 _No._ Alexis signed as she shook her head and moved herself so she was leaning against the headboard next to her brother. _They wanted to meet you at my birthday party but I couldn’t find you._

Cody frowned to himself and looked down at his hands as he saw that his sister looked sad. “I sorry.” He said quietly.

Alexis let out a quiet breath before biting her lip and tapping Cody’s leg gently. _Why are you so sad?_ She asked, wanting to know why she can hear him cry every night.

Cody shrugged as he kept his eyes locked on his hands in his lap. _I just feel sad._ He signed slowly. _I don’t like being different._ Cody signed as he sniffled quietly to himself.

Alexis looked over at her baby brother sadly for a second before wrapping an arm around him and kissing his head. _I love you just the way you are. I like that you’re different._

Cody offered his sister a small smile before nodding to himself and laying down on his bed.

Alexis looked down at Cody and let out a quiet breath, and just as she was about to leave to go to her own bed she felt her baby brother tug on her arm. At that moment Alexis knew that Cody wanted her to stay and she just smiled at him before turning off his lamp and laying down with him.

She wrapped an arm around Cody and felt as he pulled his blanket closer and hiccuped to himself, trying to calm down from when he was crying. And all Alexis did was kiss her baby brother’s head one more time, and even though he wouldn’t hear her whispered a quiet ‘you’ll be okay’ before drifting off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I'm curious what would you do if you were in Harry or Louis' shoes? Even Alexis'? How would you talk to Cody about this? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!! As always I'm on tumblr as lhstylinson9193 and you can ask questions about anything, get sneak peeks and all that fun stuff. Xx


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

“Hazza!!” Louis yelled up the stairs through a wide smile.

Harry perked his head up as he heard Louis call his name and he walked out of their bedroom and towards the stairs with furrowed eyebrows. “What?” He asked.

“Get Cody and Al down here, I have a surprise.” Louis said happily.

Harry rolled his eyes at the older lad as of course he would have a surprise. “Gimme one sec, we’ll meet you in the living room.” He said as he chuckled to himself.

Louis grinned back up at his husband before skipping off to the living and preparing everything they needed. He knew what he had planned would definitely ease some of the tension that’s been in the house lately, and he was hoping they could bring back some of the fun they've been missing.

“Alright Lou what -” Harry stopped himself as he and the kids walked into the living room, only to see about ten different kinds of nerf guns and what looked like a thousand bullets sitting on the couch. “Uhm… What?” He asked confused.

Louis held up his finger before passing his husband and daughter a pair of soundproof headphones and putting his own pair on. He motioned for Alexis and Harry to put them on and when they did there was nothing but pure confusion written on their faces.

 _Now that we’re all here I can explain._ Louis signed happily. _So what these are are soundproof headphones and they make it so none of us can hear._ He started to explain, but mostly wanted Cody to understand what they were, and he knew the 4 year old got it when he smiled slightly to himself. _We’re all going to pick a weapon, get some bullets and have a nerf war. It’s going to be me and Alexis versus Cody and pop, and if you get hit you’re out. You can go anywhere in the house but not outside_.

Harry bit his lip as he looked down at Cody to see his reaction but when he saw his son nearly beaming he grew his own smile. _So do we need to work together to get the other team out?_ He asked.

Louis nodded happily as he saw that his idea wasn’t going to be shut down and motioned for Alexis and Cody to pick out their weapons of choice. And when he looked back to Harry he knew the younger lad was more than pleased with the idea.

Once they all picked out their own nerf guns, some of them being automatic and others being manual they separated into their teams and ran in opposite directions of the house. Of course as they ran though they were all a giggling mess and trying to figure out where to go to set up their base and make a game plan.

Harry seriously had no idea what he and Cody were going to do but apparently Cody had his own plan as he pulled on his hand and led them to his room. He quickly followed the 4 year old and was sure to keep a lookout of Louis and Alexis, knowing his husband was going to try to be as sneaky and as stealthy as possible.

 _Keep look out at the door._ Cody signed quickly before running over to his closet.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing what his son was doing but nodded anyway. He kept a look out, standing in the doorway and looking back and forth down the hall but when Cody tapped on his back he turned to look at him.

He almost let out a barking laugh as he saw his son with three more nerfs guns and even more bullets. Harry should’ve remembered the guns he and Louis got him a while back but he didn’t need to because Cody remembered for him.

 _You’re a genius, you know that?_ Harry signed as he offered his son a small smile and took one of his extra guns.

Cody shrugged sheepishly to himself as he grinned back at his papa and adjusted his many guns over his shoulder.

The pair devised a plan, knowing Louis would try to be sneaky and act like a spy but they can use that to their advantage. They knew with him trying to be dramatic it would throw his game off so they had to be sneakier than the older lad.

Cody led his papa down the hall and Harry had to try to hold back a laugh as he saw his son basically being a tiny Louis with how he was sneaking around.

They searched the entire upstairs, checking every room and bathroom, looking under beds and popping their heads in closets but were unable to find Louis and Alexis, so the search continued.

It wasn’t until they got to the basement when both Harry and Cody’s nerves came. They looked through the entire house and so far it was just the basement that was left.

Harry tapped on Cody’s shoulder and motioned for him to stop as they got to the bottom of the stairs. _Let me go in front, if I get out you can still win._ He said, knowing he would be little to no help in attacking but could work as a pretty good shield.

Cody nodded and smiled at his papa before moving aside and letting him lead the way. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster as he and his papa stealthily walked into the basement, looking out for any movement. With his papa having headphones on he knew he couldn’t hear so they had to be extra careful.

But it was only a second later when Cody and Harry jumped as Louis and Alexis hopped in front of them. Harry was quick to get in front of Cody so he wouldn’t get shot and as he did that the 4 year old unloaded his gun on his sister and dad.

Harry could see Alexis and Louis retreating as Cody was unloading gun after gun on them. He was happy that the 4 year old had decided to get his extra guns because it was too funny to see his husband and daughter basically run away from all of the nerf bullets.

So when Cody’s three guns were empty and Louis and Alexis were crowded in a corner, Louis trying to protect his daughter from the never ending attack Cody let out a booming laugh.

“I win!!” He screamed.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully as he pulled off his headphones. _Yeah yeah whatever you and pop win_.

Cody smiled even wider to himself before running over to his papa and jumping in his arms.

Harry was surprised as he felt little arms wrap around him but he was quick to scoop up his son and hug him back. He kissed his son’s curls and smiled at him before looking back up at his husband, only to see the older lad already grinning softly at him before sending him quick a wink.

*~*

“Hey where are you going?” Harry asked as he saw his husband with his shoes on.

“Papa we’re having a girls day!” Alexis said excitedly, making her daddy chuckle.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he looked between Louis and Alexis who was caring Rosie. “A girls day…?” He asked confused.

“Oh yeah we’re gonna go to spa, gonna have a nice lunch, get our hair done. It’s gonna be great.” Louis said through a chuckle as he took Rosie from Alexis.

“Lou Rosie is 7 months old and you’re uhm… You’re you.” Harry said, still confused.

“Excuse me Harold but I do very much enjoy being pampered every now and then. And this little bug is gonna get her toes done, it’ll be cute.” Louis said before giving Rosie a sloppy kiss on her cheek, making the 7 month old giggle.

“Right.” Harry breathed out. “So what time are you gonna be back?”

Louis shrugged as he sent Alexis to get her shoes and coat on. “I dunno a couple hours. We’ll be back for dinner though.”

Harry bit his lip and nodded before walking over to his husband and kissing Rosie. “Alright well I’ll miss you guys, hope you have fun.” He said quietly before leaning in and kissing Louis quickly.

“I’ll miss you too.” Louis said through a soft smile before kissing the younger lad one more time. “Have fun while we’re gone.” He said quietly.

Harry just nodded again before leaning down to Alexis’ height and giving her a quick kiss as well. He waved off his daughters and husband before letting out a deep breath and realizing what Louis had done. It’s not like he minded, not at all, he was happy to have some real alone time with Cody. Harry was just nervous about what they would do for fun as this wasn’t necessarily his area of expertise. But anyway he went in search for his son and as he looked he tried come up with something they could do for a couple hours.

Harry made his way up to Cody’s room and pushed the door open slowly, not wanting to startle the 4 year old before stepping into his room. He saw that Cody was coloring on his crafts table so he made his way over to the table and bit his lip as he knelt down and tapped his son’s arm.

 _Hey buddy._ He signed, offering Cody a small smile and when the 4 year old smiled back he continued. _Your dad took your sisters out for a little bit so it’s just you and me._

“Okay.” Cody said as he shrugged to himself and looked back to his drawing. “Here.” He said as he picked up a crayon and passed it to his papa. “You can sit and draw.” Cody said as he also passed his father a piece of paper and pointed to one of his little chairs.

Harry raised his eyebrows and chuckled to himself before looking down at the little chair and hoping he wouldn’t break it when he sat on it. But thankfully he didn’t break it and took the paper and crayon his son passed him.

 _Don’t make fun of me if my drawing sucks._ Harry signed as he laughed to himself.

Cody shrugged and offered his father a small smile before looking back at his own picture. “I probably will but that’s okay.” He said teasingly.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh as he glanced over to his son and saw him laughing at his own joke. Maybe this wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be.

 _What should I draw? I don’t even know where to start._ He signed as he looked at the blank paper.

“You draw me and I draw you. Look I finish this.” Cody said proudly as he held up his drawing.

Harry looked at the picture his son was holding up and smiled to himself as he saw a bunch of scribbles that made the shape of what looked like maybe a drum set and someone sitting at it.

 _That’s great buddy._ He signed happily.

Cody grinned to himself before picking up a clean sheet of paper and looking at his papa. “I draw you, you draw you me.”

Harry nodded and let out a chuckle as he saw Cody immediately begin to go to work.

The two drew in silence and would glance at one another every now and then as they were drawing each other. Harry felt like it was kind of odd as it seemed like he was just drawing a younger version of himself but at the same he loved how he and Cody looked so alike.

When they finished they each held up their drawings and both of them couldn’t help but let out loud laughs as the thing that stood out in both of their drawings was the crazy hair and bright green eyes they had drawn.

So Harry took all of Cody’s drawings and led him downstairs before hanging them on the fridge, making a huge smile come onto his son’s face. And even though Cody was making fun of his father’s drawing Harry found that he was unable to keep the smile off his face as well.

For the rest of the day the two made lunch together and ate before Cody basically dragged his papa to the music room to show him what he can do on the drums. And Harry knew Cody was amazing but he loved just sitting and hearing him play. What he loved most though was the way Cody would close his eyes and play, and just feel what he was doing.

"What you think?" Cody asked breathlessly once he finished.

 _That's awesome buddy, you sound amazing._ Harry signed as he offered his son a small smile. _Has daddy every played with you?_ He asked as he walked over to his rarely used electric guitar.

Cody shook his head as he furrowed his eyebrows and watched what his papa was doing. He knew his daddy played guitar but he didn't know his papa did as well.

"I won't be able to hear you if you play." He said quietly as he watched his father plug something into his guitar.

Harry just smiled at his son before putting the guitar strap over his shoulder and turning the amp on. _Put your hand right here._ He signed before he took Cody's little hand and put it on the amp.

Cody was still confused but a second late he saw his father strum the electric guitar and he felt a big vibration against his hand. "Like my drums!" He said excitedly, loving how he could feel what his papa was playing like how he could feel himself playing the drums.

Harry nodded and laughed as he saw the 4 year old light up. And he couldn't help but laugh even harder when he began to play a riff and Cody nearly jumped in his seat and looked at him in amazement.

"That so cool!!" Cody said with a wide smile plastered on his face.

 _Try doing this._ Harry signed before he put the guitar behind his back and sat the amp down so Cody could reach it with his foot and still play the drums.

Cody bit his lip and nodded, understanding what his papa wanted him to do.

 _Alright big guy you start and I'll follow._ Harry signed before bringing his guitar back and front of him and waiting for Cody to start with a rhythm.

Cody nodded again and looked at his drum set not quite sure what to play before he shrugged and just started playing a random rhythm. It felt good to him and when he looked up to his papa he saw him smiling at him, so he grinned back and continued what he was doing. And it was a second later he felt the amp under his foot begin to vibrate and saw his father playing his guitar.

As Harry began to play with his son he could see how happy he was was, and it amazed him that it was him who put the smile on his face. After today he felt like they could do this, that he and Cody could really start connecting, and he was determined to make that happen now that he knew how.

*~*

**3 Months Later (June)**

“I’m missing three Tomlinsons!” Louis yelled from the foyer as he shifted Rosie on his hip.

A second later Louis heard a booming laugh followed by two smaller giggles. He looked up and saw Harry running into the foyer with Cody slung over his shoulder and Alexis running after him.

Louis couldn’t help but smile to himself as he saw the younger lad, knowing that for the past couple months he’s been really trying to connect with Cody, and from what Louis has seen Harry and Cody are closer than ever.

“C’mon you lot, we don’t want to be late.” Louis said as he passed Alexis her sandals.

“Daddy where are we going?” Alexis asked as she put on her sandals and then helped Cody strap his sandals on.

“We’re meeting everyone for lunch, but we have to hurry because we’re gonna be late.” Louis said, already opening the door for his family.

Thankfully everyone got their sandals on and Harry scooped up Cody before Louis grabbed the diaper bag and closed and locked the door as everyone was out of the house.

“Alright family we’re off.” Louis muttered to himself as he pulled out of the gated driveway and onto the road.

“I wonder why Gem and Ni wanted everyone together.” Harry thought out loud as he placed a hand on his husband’s thigh.

Louis shrugged to himself as he kept his eyes on the road. “They probably have some news. You know we all never really get together spontaneously like this unless they have to tell us something.”

“I know why uncle Niall and aunt Gemma want to go to lunch!” Alexis said and signed so her brother could be included.

Harry turned around in his seat and looked at his daughter confused. “Why?” He asked.

Cody kicked his little legs to get his papa’s attention and when he got it he smiled happily to himself. “I know too! When Al and I go to cafe with you yesterday uncle Niall say-”

Alexis quickly put a hand over her brother’s mouth, not wanting him to tell their daddies. “Uncle Niall said it was a secret! You can’t tell them” She said.

Cody’s mouth made an ‘o’ as he looked at his sister and nodded at her. “Just kidding, I don’t know.” He said as he shook his head.

“Right…” Harry said slowly as he looked between the two kids who just shrugged at him.

10 minutes later when Louis pulled up to the restaurant Harry still hadn’t gotten anything out of the kids that might explain as to why they were meeting up with everyone. He really had to hand it to them, they were great at keeping secrets. When Louis planned everything in Greece Alexis and Cody didn’t utter anything to him about it and even now they wouldn’t budge to tell him Gemma and Niall’s supposed secret.

“Hi we’re meeting with some people, the Horans. There should be about 15 others with them too.” Louis said as they made it inside and walked up to the hostess stand.

The hostess looked up and as she saw who was in front of her she froze.

Louis bit his lip and shifted Rosie on his hip as he saw the young girl startled to see him. “Uhm love could we just-”

“Right!” The girl said suddenly. “I’m sorry, uhm yes of course I can take you to them.” She rushed out.

Louis offered her a small smile before looking back at Harry who was trying to suppress a laugh. He followed the young girl to a back room where he saw all of their mates and Anne sitting around a huge table, seemingly waiting for them. But before Louis could sit down the girl asked for a picture with them and he nodded happily before taking a quick photo.

“Thanks for being on time.” Zayn muttered to Louis as he took a seat next to him.

“We would’ve been here sooner if someone wasn’t running around outside and getting dirty in the mud.” Louis said and to Zayn’s surprise it wasn’t Cody or Alexis he was talking to, it was Harry.

“Seriously H?” Zayn asked through a chuckle.

“In my defence Cody pushed me and I’m clumsy so I fell.” Harry signed and said so Cody knew what was going on.

“I push you because you throw me in the pool!” Cody said wide eyed, not the only one to be blamed for them being late.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully as Cody and Harry began to bicker back and forth about who was really at fault here before turning back to Zayn. “Anyway they both needed showers and that’s why we’re late.”

Zayn couldn’t help but smile to himself as he looked over at Cody and Harry and saw them still playfully arguing. He knew how hard it’s been for Harry, but over the past couple months Louis has been telling him how good everything’s been. He was happy that the younger lad and Cody were finally connecting, especially now when Cody needed it most.

“So why do my kids know what we’re here for and I don’t?” Louis asked through a quiet laugh as he looked to Niall who was sitting across from him.

“What do you think Gem?” Niall asked as he looked over to his wife and smile softly at her. “Time to tell the gang?”

“Dadada!!” Colton said as he clapped his little hands together and smiled at his daddy.

“I think that was your son saying yes.” Gemma said as she chuckled to herself and grinned down at her little boy.

Niall smiled even wider at Gemma before dipping his head and kissing her quickly. He wrapped an arm around Colton before standing up and getting the table’s attention, finally telling the group why they wanted to meet up.

“Alright everyone thank you meeting up with us on kind of a quick notice.” Niall said sheepishly as he shifted the 1 year old on his hip. “And I should make this pretty quick cause Soph looks like she’s about to blow.” He said jokingly as he looked over at Sophia and saw her extremely pregnant belly. She was carrying twins and was due in about two weeks so that made sense. “But Gem and I, and my big guy Colton have some news.” Niall said happily. “Yesterday us Horans found out that there will be another little one joining us all.” He said through a small smile. “We’re expecting again!”

Harry’s jaw dropped as around the table everyone was freaking out and congratulating the pair. Wasn’t is just 8 months ago when Niall nearly fainted at the thought of having another kid? But Harry wasn’t going to complain, not at all now that their odd little family was expanding even more, and that meant more babies.

“Don’t tell me you want another kid now?” Louis said through a loud laugh to his husband after he finished hugging Niall.

“We’ll just steal everyone elses kids, I’m good.” Harry said through his own smile as he got up to crush his sister in a hug.

Louis grinned happily to himself and moved out of the way so others could hug the pair. “How you feelin Soph? The twins ready to come out?” He asked happily as he took Liam’s chair and sat down next to her.

“I don’t know how they feel but I’m sure as hell ready for them to come out.” She said through a chuckle. “Liam is so excited he’s happy he can finally join the dads club.” Sophia said as she looked over at her husband softly.

“And Zayn is getting married in a couple weeks, it’s crazy. We’re all grown up, it sucks.” Louis said jokingly.

“You mean you’re grown up, old man.” Sophia said teasingly, knowing how much Louis hates it when someone brings up his age.

“28 isn’t old, it’s mature and refined.” Louis said half joking.

“Right Lou… You’re mature.” Sophia said as she rolled her eyes playfully. “I’m pretty sure Al is more mature than you.”

Louis let out a snort as he looked over to his daughter who was just making faces at Rosie, trying to get the 10 month old to laugh and succeeding at it. “I’d like to think we’re on the same level.” He said through a small smile.

Sophia laughed to herself and just as she was about to open her mouth she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. “Hey babe, you okay?” She asked as she saw it was Liam.

“I’m great.” Liam said happily. “You okay? Feeling alright?” He asked.

“I’m good, relax.” Sophia said through a small smile, knowing her husband will continue to worry for her until their twins are born.

Liam let out a quiet breath and nodded to himself before looking to Louis. “You’re in my seat mate, get up. I gotta be next to my girl.” He said as he shoved the older lad’s shoulder gently.

“Well.” Louis huffed out as he put his hand up in defeat. “I’ll just go sit near my own husband then.” He said before kissing Sophia’s cheek and hugging her, just to annoy his best mate.

“Yeah that would work if you weren’t gay, sorry mate.” Liam said through a quiet laugh as he saw that Louis was trying to make him jealous.

“How do you know I’m not bi?” Louis asked challengingly as he walked over to his seat, gaining the table’s attention.

“Year 3 Marsha Collins kissed you and you squealed like a little girl before running away.” Liam said, making everyone laugh, especially Niall and Zayn as they remembered that.

“That happened at my birthday party!” Niall said through a booming laugh. “Oh man you ran into my bathroom and washed your mouth you were so disgusted!!” He said making the table laugh.

Louis rolled his eyes as he took his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. “I was 8! Any 8 year old would be horrified if someone randomly came up to them and kissed them!!” He said, trying to defend himself.

“That’s true.” Alexis piped in. “I wouldn’t like that at all.” She said as she shook her head.

“Sweetheart anyone does that to you you’re gonna tell me so I can smack them upside their little head.” Louis said as he looked at his daughter expectantly, earning a slap in the arm from Harry.

“Wait Lou!!” Zayn said, just remembering something. “Wasn’t there a Lily girl in year 9 that kissed you too? I think you ran away then too!” He said through his laughter.

“I didn’t run!” Louis said as he rolled his eyes at his best mate. “I fast walked.” He said, only making the table laugh more. “Whatever everyone knew I was gay in like year 8, I don’t know why these girls still tried.”

“Cause you were a fit guy on the varsity footie team, that’s why.” Niall scoffed, saying it like it was obvious.

“What do you mean he was a fit guy on the footie team?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows. “He’s still very fit and on the footie team.” He said, trying to help his husband out a little bit.

Louis chuckled to himself as he heard Harry and couldn’t help but blush a little. “Aw thank you sweetheart.” He said before leaning over and kissing the younger lad gently.

“Haz if you don’t mind me asking when did you figure out you were gay?” Liam asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Uhm m’not sure, I think I just kinda knew since I was young. When would you say mum?” Harry asked as he looked over to Anne.

“Love I don’t know.” Anne said through a chuckle as she shook her head. “Even when you were little you said you were going to marry Roger and have babies with him and live happily ever after.”

“Oh my God Roger!!” Gemma said through a loud laugh, remembering her little brother’s friend from when they were kids.

Harry’s eyes went wide as he too remembered Roger and when he looked over to Louis he didn’t seem as amused as everyone else. “Babe it’s not what you think, you see Roger was like - well he was a -”

“Roger was a frog Harry found behind our house and he basically forced mum to let him keep him.” Gemma supplied as she saw her brother in-law upset at the fact that Harry could ever possibly love someone else besides him.

“Papa you loved a frog?!” Alexis shrieked over everyone’s laughter.

Harry felt his face heat up as everyone was laughing at him, especially his husband, but c’mon that happened nearly 22 years ago. “I stuck up for you, how come you can’t stick up for me?” He complained to the older lad.

“Babe how am I supposed to defend you on that? I mean really? You wanted to marry and have babies with a frog.” Louis said as he laughed to himself and shook his head, somehow managing to imagine his husband in love with a slimy frog.

Harry pouted at Louis and did his saddest face, and not to his surprise making the older lad crack.

“C’mon guys Harry just has a big heart, that’s all.” Louis said as he tried to calm his laughter, seeing his husband’s face. “Leave him be, stop making fun of him, you guys can go back to roasting me if you want but leave him alone.” He said as he rubbed the younger lad’s back.

Harry smiled at his husband before leaning over and kissing him sweetly. “Thank you.” He mumbled against the older lad’s lips before giving him one more quick peck. “And to actually give you and answer Li I think I’ve always just preferred boys.” But Harry’s smile quickly faded as he saw the pained look on Sophia’s face. “Oh my God…” He whispered. “Oh my God we need a hospital!!” He screamed, grabbing everyone’s attention.

Louis quickly looked over to what Harry was freaking out about and that’s when he noticed Sophia too. He pushed his chair back and rushed over to her side before taking her hand. “Where’s Liam?!” He asked panicked.

“Bathroom.” Sophia barely breathed out as she gripped Louis’ hand and squeezed tightly.

“I’ll get him!” Zayn said quickly before running towards the restrooms.

“Harry what do I do? Someone who’s had a baby what do I do?” Sophia asked worriedly.

“Just focus on you breathing and-”

“Louis you’ve never had a baby!! Someone who’s had a baby tell me what to do!” Sophia said frustratedly as she squeezed Louis’ hand again.

Louis shut his mouth and looked over to his husband, wanting Harry to say something so he wouldn’t get yelled at again. But when the younger lad did say something it was exactly what he had said, this time though Sophia actually listened.

“I’m coming!!” Liam screamed as he ran towards the table. He had Louis move aside before taking his wife’s hand and very carefully helped her stand. “Someone call the hospital! Tell them to expect me in 10 minutes with Soph, they’ll know what to do.” He rushed out.

“Already on it!” Perrie called out as she already had her phone pressed to her ear.

“Someone, Louis come help me get her to the car.” Liam said as he could tell that his wife was having trouble even with him helping to walk.

Louis quickly nodded and called for Harry to meet him at the car before wrapping an arm around Sophia’s waist and getting her to Liam’s car.

*~*

“Daddy.” Cody whined from his father’s lap. “When is baby going to come, it’s been forever.” He complained.

Louis rubbed a tired hand over his face and thankfully Harry took the 4 year old off his lap to entertain him in some way.

They’ve been sitting in the waiting room for over an hour and a half and to say everyone was restless was an understatement. Since they couldn’t eat at the restaurant Niall volunteered to go to the cafe and whip something up for everyone and bring it to the hospital. But now they were all just sitting there with no news on how Sophia was doing and bored out of their wit. Louis knew Liam must be a nervous wreck in the room and that on the other side of the door it was surely hectic but out here there was absolutely nothing going on.

“Daddy do you have a pen?” Alexis asked as she tapped her father’s leg.

“Here love I do.” Zayn said as he looked over at his best mate and saw that he was a second away from passing out due to boredom. “Wanna draw something with me?” He asked through a small smile.

Alexis nodded happily before skipping over to her uncle Zayn and taking a seat next to him.

Louis was grateful that that was averted but it was only a second later when Rosie started whining from her carrier. So Louis being the amazing father he is picked up his little girl and pulled her into his chest, trying to calm her down. And when she was calm it was Colton next who wanted his attention and Louis really had no idea why today he was so popular with the little ones. But nevertheless he grabbed his nephew from Niall’s arms and sat him on his free leg before kissing his blonde head.

“Look at these two monsters.” Harry said through a soft smile as he looked down at his babygirl and his nephew. “Can you believe the amount of babies we’re gonna have in this family?” He asked quietly to his husband as he looked over at Gemma and Niall.

“I know it’s crazy.” Louis said through a quiet laugh. “We've got two comin right now and now these two idiots over here are gonna have another one.” He said teasingly as he poked Niall’s cheek.

“Dada!!” Colton said before pointing to his daddy and hitting his uncle’s shoulder.

“That’s right big guy, tell’em who’s boss. Stick up for yer old man!” Niall said through a loud laugh before leaning over and kissing his boy’s head.

Colton smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around daddy’s neck and gave him one more kiss before settling back on his uncle’s lap.

“Alright Ni I have to give it to you, you have a pretty cute kid.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself and wrapped a secure arm around both Rosie and Colton.

“I know.” Niall said through a soft smile. “But in less than 9 months we’ll have another pretty cute kid.” He said before leaning over and kissing his wife softly, and even at that Harry couldn’t gag because it really was adorable.

“Guys…”

Everyone looked up and saw Liam standing in the doorway, looking exhausted but still wearing a blinding smile.

“I-I’m a dad.” He barely said, almost not believing it himself.

“Welcome to the club mate.” Zayn said as he pushed himself out of his chair and pulled Liam in for a big hug.

Everyone got up to Liam and it was clear he was trying his very hardest to hold back tears as they all congratulated him.

“C’mon, you guys you have to see them.” Liam said as he gestured for everyone to follow him into the room.

They all happily followed Liam but it was Alexis, Cody and Zaria who ran in first to see their new baby cousins.

“More boys!!” Cody yelled excitedly as he climbed on his aunts bed to look at his cousins.

Harry and Louis were quick to shush Cody while everyone else laughed quietly to themselves. They knew Cody loved his sisters and Zaria but the only other small boy they had was Colton, it was nice to have two more boys to even it out with the girls.

“What’re their names?” Harry asked softly as he looked down at the two little bundles wrapped in blue.

“This is Caleb Mason Payne and this is Tucker Daniel Payne.” Liam said proudly as he looked down at his two boys. “I can’t believe they’re actually here…” He said quietly as he shook his head. “I’m finally part of the dads club huh?” Liam asked through a small chuckle as he clapped Harry on the back.

“Welcome mate, its tons of fun.” Harry said sarcastically, making the older lad laugh. “But really Li, they’re adorable, congrats.”

“Thanks H.” Liam said quietly as he refused to take his eyes off his boys.

The twins were passed around and everyone was more than happy to have even more little babies added to their family. It was crazy for them to think that the twins were just born and then in 9 months another baby would be joining them.

Their odd little family was growing and Liam was the last one to become a father. Not only that but now Zayn was getting married soon and he was the last of them to do that as well.

For Louis he couldn’t believe that the boys he grew up with were actually grown up. The boys he’s known since the age of 5, the boys that helped him through everything were married, had kids and were getting ahead in their careers. It was funny for Louis to look around and not see the idiot boys he grew up with but these grown men with their own families. He wouldn't want it any other way though.

*~*

"You really need to learn how to do this yourself." Harry said through a chuckle as he adjusted the tie on his husband's neck.

"Well I know how to do one kind of knot but I don't like the look of it and you're just better at it." Louis huffed.

Harry chuckled to himself as he finished with the tie and looked over his husband's hair one more time before giving his approval and kissing the older lad's cheek. "You look great love."

"As do you." Louis said softly as he stood on his toes and gently pressed his lips to the younger lad's. "You always look better than me in a suit." He mumbled against his husband's lips.

"That's not true." Harry said through a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and pulled him into his chest.

Louis rolled his eyes because yes it was very true but instead of saying anything he just pulled his husband back down to him and connected their lips.

"Babe..." Harry hummed against Louis' lips as he felt him try to deepen the kiss. "We don't have time for this."

Louis didn't say anything but instead just smiled against the younger lad and pulled him in impossibly closer.

"Lou seriously." Harry said quietly as he pulled away from him.

"C'mon." Louis whined as he refused to release the grip on Harry's neck. "The kids are with your mum and we have a little bit before we have to go out there."

"We're in a church love, I'm doing it in here." Harry said through a chuckle.

"I never said we had to do it." Louis said as he laughed to himself and played with the hairs on the the back of the younger lad's neck. "Just a quick snog, that's it."

Harry rolled his eyes as he tried to get out of Louis’ grip again but his husband just held on tighter to him.

“Haz c’mon whens the last time we just snogged?” Louis complained.

“Uhm two hours ago on the couch.” Harry said through a chuckle. It’s not like they haven’t done stuff in a while, in fact now that Rosie doesn’t wake up in the middle of the night anymore they take full advantage of the free time.

“So it’s been a while.” Louis said with raised eyebrows.

Harry couldn’t help but let out a quiet laugh and wrap his arms around Louis’ neck. “How long do we have before we have to go out there?”

And of course instead of answering Louis just pulled Harry down until the younger lad’s lips met his and began to push him in the direction of a chair.

As Harry felt his knees hit the back of a chair he didn’t waste a second before easing himself down and grabbing the older lad’s hips and pulling him down with him. As Louis’ lips moved against his roughly he could feel his husband running his fingers through his hair and slowly ease himself down so he was straddling him.

Harry let out a quiet moan against Louis’ lips and he really couldn’t believe they were doing this in a church as they were waiting for the wedding to start. But he wasn’t going to complain as he felt Louis’ lips break away from his and moved down his jaw.

Louis felt that unruling heat erupt in his lower gut as he moved on top of the younger lad, and loosened his husband’s tie to allow him to unbutton the top buttons of his shirt, giving him more access to his neck.

“Lou.” Harry groaned as he gripped at the older lad’s backside, wanting to feel more of him.

Louis hummed against his husband’s neck and only moved on top of him harder, making another moan escape him.

“Lou w-we can’t- not here. F-fuck, my pants.” Harry groaned, not wanting to come in his pants, but at this point that seemed inevitable as they were getting tighter and tighter.

“What do you want love?” Louis breathed out before reconnecting his lips to Harry’s neck and sucking particularly hard as he moved his hips down on him again.

“A-anything.” Harry stuttered out. “Just can’t come i-in my pants.” He pleaded as he pulled Louis impossibly closer to him, making their clothed hards meet, and making the older lad moan against his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Louis nodded and pulled away from his husband, making the older lad whine at the loss of his lips before he hopped off his lap and knelt in front of him.

Harry looked at Louis wide eyed before he felt the older lad’s hands reach for his belt and began tugging his pants down to his thighs. He saw his husband lick his lips as his hard came over the band of his pulled down briefs and just at that he couldn’t help but moan.

“No mess.” Is all Louis said before licking at the tip of the younger lad’s length and taking him into his mouth.

“F-fuck.” Harry stuttered out as he reached for Louis’ hair and gripped it tightly.

As Louis bobbed his head up and down and swirled his tongue against the younger lad he could feel his husband get more and more worked up. He gripped his hair tighter and his legs began shaking the further he went down on him, and when his tip touched the back of Louis’ throat the younger lad let out a loud moan.

“Lou… B-babe c’mon, please.” Harry nearly begged.

So Louis began bobbing faster and he knew Harry was close when he groaned and threw his head back against the wall behind him.  And it was only a minute or so later when the younger lad gripped his hair impossibly harder and with shaking legs came in his mouth through a loud moan.

Louis swallowed and let out a deep breath as he sat down fully and tried to ignore his own hard pressing against his pants. He looked up and saw his husband sweating and his cheeks flushed as he tried to calm his breathing.

Just as Louis was about to unbuckle his own belt to release his hard he heard a knock at the door, making both his and Harry’s heads snap up.

“Stuff that back in you pants, I’ll be out in a minute.” Louis rushed out as he got off the floor and ran into the bathroom.

Harry quickly stood up and tried to ignore how his legs felt like jelly before pulling up his briefs and pants, trying to make himself look somewhat presentable. And thankfully just as he was buckling his belt the door swung open to reveal Niall and Liam.

“Hey where’s Lou?” Lim asked with furrowed eyebrows as he looked around the room.

“Haz what the hell happened? You look like you just got fucked.” Niall said through a snicker as he saw his best mate with his eyes glazed over and his cheeks flushed.

“He um- no we just- I-” Harry stuttered out but he was interrupted from a loud and long moan coming from the bathroom.

“Someone didn’t finish.” Niall said, unable to control his laughter while Liam was rolling his eyes.

Harry could feel his face heat up as his two best mates looked at him with raised eyebrows and he really didn’t have an excuse. There was no way he could play this off like it was something other than what it was.

“He’ll be out in a second.” He said quietly as he ran his fingers through his now messy hair.

“Might wanna fix the tie and shirt too mate.” Niall pointed out.

Harry only blushed more as he began fixing himself and heard Louis stumble out of the bathroom.

“Seriously guys we’re in a church. You couldn’t wait till after the ceremony or the reception?” Liam breathed out as he ran a hand over his face.

“Not when I’m married to the most fit man in the world, no.” Louis said as he checked himself in the mirror.

Liam rolled his eyes as he looked between the two and hit Niall upside the head as he wouldn’t stop laughing. “C’mon it’s time we head out so hurry up.”

Louis and Harry checked over each other one more time before deeming themselves cleaned up enough to be seen in public.

So with Harry’s hand in Louis’ the pair followed Liam and Niall to where they were supposed to walk out with everyone.

The thing that they grately appreciated was that Zayn wasn’t freaking out and wasn’t worried about getting married in a few minutes, but instead he was excited, he was ready to walk down that aisle and scream ‘I do’ to the girl he loves.

After Zayn made his way down the aisle Louis placed Harry’s hand in the crook of his elbow and led his husband to their spots at the alter. Once there they waved to Rosie who was sitting in Anne’s lap and earned a wide smile and sloppy wave back from their daughter.

As the rest of the boys made their way down with their wives there wasn’t a single person not smiling. The excited energy in the room was contagious, so much so that Zayn was nearly bouncing in place as he waited for his bride to be to come down the aisle.

But next was Zaria and Alexis, carrying their little flower girl baskets and after doing this three times before Alexis was well versed in how this goes. She showed her little cousin how to drop the flowers and the two girls coming down the aisle had never looked so adorable. But Cody and Colton might have beaten them on the cuteness level.

Cody was pulling his cousin in a little wagon as he held the rings on a pillow and a couple people had to slap hands over their mouths from how adorable the two looked.

Even Niall couldn’t hold back a not so quiet ‘that’s my boy!’ as they got the end of the aisle and kiss him all over his chubby face before Anne and Niall’s mum sat with the two.

But finally it was Perrie’s turn to come down the aisle and the room became silent except for the soft lull of the piano that floated through the room.

Everyone watched with warm smiles as Perrie came in with her father and made her way towards Zayn. And Louis was sure he had never seen his best mate smile so wide except for when Zaria was born. That smile didn’t fade away as they said their vows and promised to love and be there for each other until the end of their time.

With Cody bringing up the rings to his uncle the ceremony was almost completed as they placed the rings on each other’s fingers, but there was one more thing they had to do. Once the priest announced them as husband and wife Zayn was quick to pull his bride into his chest and kiss her sweetly as the room erupted in cheers and claps.

The last of the boys were finally married and that was definitely something to celebrate, and that was exactly what they were planning to do at the reception.

*~*

“Louis there are children here! More importantly our children!!” Harry shrieked as he felt his husband spin him around and pull his backside into his chest.

“C’mon Haz, cut loose!” Louis yelled over the music and into the younger lad’s ear.

Harry rolled his eyes as he turned around in Louis’ arms so he was actually facing him. “When we go to a club and our family and friends aren’t surrounding us, then I’ll cut loose!” He said through a loud laugh before wrapping his arms around the older lad.

Louis smiled wide to himself, loving the idea of going out for a night to a club, unable to remember the last time they did that. “Too bad I’m in the middle of football season, might have to wait a while on that.”

Harry shrugged as Louis spun him around again. “Guess you’ll just have to take me out to dinner in the meantime.”

“I can do that.” Louis said softly before stealing a quick kiss from the younger lad and continued to move to the music.

“Daddy!! “Papa!!”

The pair looked up and saw Alexis and Cody running at them and they were quick to kneel down and scoop the two up.

“What’re you two monsters doing? You wanna dance with your old man?” Louis asked as he poked Alexis’ belly, making her giggle.

“Nana wanted to know if we’re going home with her because it’s getting late.” Alexis said over the music.

Louis raised his eyebrows and looked over to Harry who was dancing in his own way with Cody in his arms. “Haz you wanna send them home with your mum?”

Harry turned to his husband and noticed the not so subtle look he was sending him before rolling his eyes playfully. “Sure, we can get them in the morning and go out to breakfast.”

“Yes!!” Alexis cheered happily before leaning out of her daddy’s arms and giving her papa a quick kiss.

“Looks like I’m the favorite tonight.” Harry said through a chuckle as he spun around, making Cody giggle and cling to his neck.

“Right.” Louis scoffed. “Is nana going home now? She has your sister right?” He asked Alexis.

“Yeah Rosie fell asleep and nana wants to go now.” Alexis said as her daddy danced with her in his arms.

“Alright sweetheart well we’ll see you in the morning then and we hope you have fun at nana’s house.” Louis said before giving his daughter a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Alexis hugged her daddy and gave him a quick kiss before saying her goodbyes.

Once Harry gave Cody too many kisses to count and hugged him until he couldn’t breathe the pair switched kids as they walked over to Anne to say bye to her and Rosie as well.

When all three kids were showered in hugs and kisses one more time Louis and Harry finally sent their kids off with Anne. And it was only a second later a slow song came over the speakers, making Louis turn to his husband, bow to him and offer his hand.

“Care to dance with me my love?” He asked through a quiet laugh.

“Of course.” Harry said through a soft smile as he took the older lad’s offered hand and let him lead him to the dancefloor.

Louis spun his husband onto the dancefloor and pulled him into his chest before placing a gentle hand on his hip and moving them to the slow music. “That was us 6 years ago you know.” He said as he nodded over to Zayn and Perrie.

Harry smiled to himself as he saw the newly wedded couple and nodded before pulling Louis impossibly closer and resting his cheek on the older lad’s head. “Do you think that if we didn’t have Al we would’ve stayed together and everything?” He asked quietly.

“Hell yes.” Louis said without hesitation or doubt in his voice. “Why?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Just wondering.” Harry said as he shrugged to himself. “I couldn’t imagine our lives without her, without any of the kids really.”

Louis smiled and laughed to himself as he nodded and rested his head on his husband’s shoulder. “I know.” He said softly. “I love those little monsters.”

“They’re your little monsters.” Harry said through his own chuckle.

“Ours.” Louis corrected as he squeezed Harry’s side.

“Ours.” Harry said quietly through a soft smile.

“How many more children am I allowed to have?” Louis asked through a quiet laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes and let out a snort as he shook his head. “Just cause Gem is having a baby doesn’t mean you’ll get one out of me soon, gimme a little break.”

“But it’s been 10 months.” Louis whined. “We could’ve already had another one.”

“We’re good for now love.” Harry said softly as he rubbed the older lad’s back and swayed back and forth to the music. “But maybe you can get one more out of me if you play your cards right.”

Louis smiled to himself and kissed the younger lad’s cheek quickly before resting his head back on his shoulder. “Maybe when we get home we can practice a little bit.” He said jokingly.

Harry let out a quiet laugh before pulling away slightly from his husband, only to connect their lips sweetly. “Practice makes perfect.” He said quietly before dipping his head and kissing his husband one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for giving your input on the last chapter. Just so you guys know I read every single word you have to say and I really take it to heart, so thank you again. I love reading what you guys have to say so please don't hesitate to be open with me, really. Leave comments, give kudos if you haven't, and check me out on tumblr as lhstylinson9193 ! Xx


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

Harry placed his hand on the small of Louis’ back as he led him through door, trying to guide him in the right direction. “There she is love.” He said as he nodded to a booth just a few feet away from them.

Louis nodded and shifted Cody on his hip before heading over to booth. “Hi, Mrs.Ryan?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

The older woman nodded and smiled at the pair before standing up and offering them her hand. “That would be me.” She said happily. “And can I say it’s an honor to meet you Mr. Tomlinson, my kids are big fans, as is my husband.”

“It’s great to meet you too, and please call me Louis. Thank you for meeting us here and everything, we appreciate it.” Louis said through his own grin as he released her hand.

“Of course, it’s no problem I come here all the time.” Mrs. Ryan said as she shook Harry’s hand. “My family is a fan of your husband but to be honest I’m a fan of you, your cafe is amazing.” She said as she looked around.

“Oh, thank you.” Harry said sheepishly as he dropped their hands.

“I’m Cody.” Cody chipped in as he saw that everyone was doing introductions.

Mrs. Ryan smiled to herself as she looked down at the little boy and knelt to his height. _Hi Cody, it’s nice to finally meet you._

Cody’s eyes went wide as he looked at the woman in front of him before looking up to his daddy and tugging on his shirt. “Daddy she can’t hear too.” He said quietly.

 _She can hear buddy, she just knows you can’t._ Louis signed as he chuckled to himself. _This is Mrs. Ryan and when you go to school she’s going to help you out a little bit._

Cody nodded before looking back to the older woman and smiling at her. “Good to meet you too.” He said sheepishly.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly at his son before motioning for everyone to take a seat in the booth and once they were all situated it was Mrs. Ryan to speak up first.

“You were right, his speech is incredible. Does he still go to therapy?” She asked and signed, so Cody knew what they were talking about.

“We’re slowly not going as often and when it’s time for school to start we thought it would be best to stop going.” Louis said and signed as well. “We asked Cody how he felt about it and he didn’t have a problem with it, which made us happy because we’re so busy and with him going to school it would’ve been hectic.”

Mrs. Ryan nodded as she looked between the three boys and smiled at them. “Well I don’t know what the school told you but for Cody I’ll just be interpreting. And of course if he has questions I’ll be right there but the principal did mention you guys wanted him to have some indepence.”

“Yeah we talked about someone being there just in case but not really hovering over him.” Harry said as he nodded to himself.

“That’s no problem, as I said I’ll just be interpreting.” Mrs. Ryan said happily. “Would you mind if Cody and I get to know each other a little better?”

“Of course that’s fine. We’ll just leave you two to talk then.” Louis said through a small smile before tapping Cody’s arm. _You and Mrs. Ryan are going to talk for a little bit okay? Pop and I are just going to be at the bar._ He signed.

Cody nodded and got off his daddy’s lap to let him and his father slide out of the booth. He watched as his daddies walked over to the bar and he bit his lip before climbing back in the booth and looking to the older woman.

“What do you think?” Harry asked as he walked behind the bar and pulled out two tea packets for him and Louis.

“She seems lovely.” Louis said as Sam placed a plate of cookies in front of him. This is why he always loves coming to the cafe because by now everyone knows that when he’s in there to get him two things. Cookies and tea.

Harry nodded as he let out a deep breath and prepared their teas. “I think he’ll be okay.” He said quietly. “Granted I’m still extremely nervous for his first day but I know he can do it.”

Louis smiled to himself as he heard his husband and nodded at him. “I think so too.” He said softly before picking up a cookie. “So I was thinking about something the other day.” Louis said with his mouth full, and when Harry nodded at him he continued. “I don’t think we should wait until he asks how he got deaf to tell him, I think we should just tell him.”

Harry’s head snapped up as he heard his husband. “What?” He asked quietly.

“Well wouldn’t it be harder if we kept it from him?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows as he took the tea Harry was offering him. “I feel like he would be more hurt, ya know?”

Harry bit his lip before sipping at his tea and shrugging. “Yeah I guess.” He said quietly.

“I know what you’re thinking love and don’t worry about it. You guys have gotten pretty close over the past couple months and if we stress the fact that it was accident and that you were doing what you thought was best I think he’ll understand.” Louis said softly as he saw his husband’s face fill with worry.

Harry let out a quiet breath and began thinking it over. He took in what Louis had said and he knew the older lad was right but that didn't stop his nerves. "You're right but I'm still nervous about it."

"I am too." Louis said softly as he reached across the bar and grabbed Harry's hand. "But I think it's the right thing to do." He said quietly.

Harry nodded and gave his husband's hand a light squeeze before looking over to Cody. He knew the older lad was right and it was better to tell him now than to keep this from him. But as Harry watched his son he could see how happy he was and he didn't want to be the reason to make his happiness go away. Like he has for the last couple months though he had to be there for Cody. He had to be supportive and present in his life, so that's exactly what he planned to do when they told him.

*~*

“Papa can we have our treat now?”

Harry looked up from where he was putting the dinner leftovers away and to his daughter. “Sure love, you can both have two cookies.” He said before turning back to what he was doing. But his attention was taken away again as he felt Louis jab his side gently.

The older lad nodded over to Cody, silently telling Harry that they should talk to him now.

Harry let out a quiet breath and nodded at his husband, and it was only a second later Louis stopped doing the dishes and got Cody’s attention.

 _Hey buddy stay in here and hang with us for a little bit. Pop and I want to talk to you._ He signed before looking over to Alexis. “Sweetheart why don’t you go in the living room and play with Rosie if she isn’t sleeping?” Louis suggested with raised eyebrows.

Alexis nodded and grabbed her cookies from the pantry before skipping off towards the living room to find her sister.

“Can I still have my cookies?” Cody asked as he was already reaching into the bag, even if his daddies said no he was going to take them anyway.

Harry nodded and offered the 4 year old a small smile before he and Louis walked over to the small kitchen table and took a seat. They waited until Cody was situated with his cookies and juice box before looking to each other and letting out quiet breaths.

“Oh no.” Cody said as he looked between his daddies. “Am I in trouble? Because if I am Al did it.”

The pair couldn’t help but laugh as they looked at their son, trying to pass as the most innocent kid in the world.

 _No big guy we just have to tell you something._ Louis signed as he tried to calm his laughter.

“But it serious.” Cody said, making both of his fathers surprised, not knowing he knew such a word. “Papa look very serious. What wrong?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

 _Yeah, it’s serious._ Harry signed as he nodded to himself.

Cody let out a quiet breath and sat back in his chair before looking at his daddies, ready for whatever they were ready to tell them.

Louis looked over to Harry not quite sure if he wanted to explain this to Cody. He knew his husband was already nervous but he could see how desperately Harry was trying to calm down, so Louis figured that the younger lad would jump in when he felt comfortable.

 _So your pop and I were talking earlier and we wanted to talk to you about how you became deaf. Some people are born that way and some aren’t, and we wanted to know if you wanted to know why you can’t hear._ He signed, first giving Cody the option. And if he didn’t want to know then they wouldn’t tell him, but if he did they were going to explain what happened.

Cody furrowed his eyebrows at this new information before looking between his daddies and nodding slowly. “Okay.” He said quietly.

Harry let out a deep breath and ran his hand over his face, trying not to cry as they haven’t even told him anything yet. He had to keep himself together, he had to be there for Cody. And when he saw that Louis was about to explain he stopped the older lad, wanting to tell their son himself. Harry let out one more quiet breath before looking at Cody and biting his lip.

 _Right before you were about to be born your dad was at football practice with Alexis and I was at home by myself._ He began slowly. _And when you’re about to have baby you can feel it and it hurts a whole awful lot._

“Like aunt Sophia.” Cody said as he remembered his auntie looking like she was in pain before her cousins were born.

 _Exactly like that, yeah._ Harry signed as he nodded at the 4 year old. _And just before I was about to have you I was in a lot of pain so I knew I needed to get the hospital because it was time for you to come._ And this is where he got stuck. This was where he felt his throat tighten and an uncomfortable compression rise in his chest as he realized what he was about to tell his son.

Louis looked at his husband softly and saw he was nearly close to tears before reaching his hand over and rubbing the young lad’s back softly. He pulled Harry into his side and kissed his temple before whispering a quiet ‘it’s alright’, trying to do anything to calm him down.

Harry nodded and let out a few deep breaths before looking back at Cody, knowing he had to do this. _So I got in the car and started to drive to the hospital._ He signed with shaking hands.

As Cody saw his papa get worked up he hopped out of his chair and walked over to his father before climbing in his lap and wrapping his little arms around him. “It okay papa.” He whispered.

Harry couldn’t do anything but hug Cody back and will his tears not to fall as his son didn’t even know what he had done. But he was hoping and praying that after he told him that nothing would change, that Cody would still hug him and love him like he had been lately. But when Cody pulled away he knew he had to continue and finish explaining this to his son.

 _So while I was driving my belly was hurting a lot and it was hurting so much that I lost control of the car and it crashed._ He signed, and when he looked to Cody to see if he understood it was clear that the 4 year old did.

“Were you okay?” Cody asked worriedly. “You get hurt?”

Harry felt his body freeze as he heard Cody and he looked down at him in disbelief. And when he glanced over at Louis he saw the older lad shocked as well.

 _I was fine buddy, it was you who I was really worried about._ Harry signed. _It was because of the car crash, that’s why you’re deaf._ He signed slowly.

Cody bit his lip and nodded as he understood what his papa was saying. “You no have to be sad, it okay.” He said as he saw a single tear escape his father and he wiped it away with his little hand. “I don’t like it when you sad papa.” Cody said quietly.

 _It’s just that… I didn’t mean to hurt you._ Harry signed shakily. _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry buddy._

“H you want me to give you two a minute?” Louis asked softly and when the younger lad  barely nodded he offered him a tight lined smile. “I’ll be in the living room if you need anything. It’s okay love.” He said quietly before kissing his husband’s curls and standing up from his chair.

“It was a accident papa, it okay.” Cody said before wrapping his arms around his father’s neck again and kissing his cheek. “And being different not so bad. Al say that I good at things other people not good at.”

 _That’s very true big guy, you’re one special kid._ Harry said as he wiped his wet eyes and smiled to himself.

The weight lifted off his shoulders felt incredible. It was like he’s been waiting for this day since Cody was born and now that he told his son everything and he knew Harry felt incredibly light. But what made him feel even better was that Cody didn’t hate him, didn’t resent him for doing this to him.

So the two stayed in the kitchen until it was well past Cody’s bed time, just talking. It was only when Cody began to doze off in his papa’s lap when Harry finally took him up to bed, tucked his son in and kissed him goodnight.

But it was only a few hours later when the sleepy 4 year old shuffled into his his daddies’ room and climbed into bed with them. He successfully squeezed in the middle of them and laid on his papa’s chest as his daddy wrapped an arm around them both and all three Tomlinson boys began to doze off to sleep.

*~*

“Have you ever seen a more beautiful little girl?” Louis asked as he picked Rosie up above his head and smiled at her.

“Yes actually.” Harry said through a chuckle as he pointed to Alexis who smiled happily to herself as she heard her papa.

“Of course, I thought that was a given.” Louis said through his own laugh as he gave Rosie a sloppy kiss on her cheek, making the 1 year old giggle.

“I don’t think Rosie and I look alike.” Alexis said as she looked over at her sister.

Harry looked over to Rosie and noticed that that was actually kind of true. “Well you look more like your dad and Rosie looks like me.” He said. Even now he started noticing with Alexis getting older her hair wasn’t as curly and it was getting lighter as well.

“Well daddy is pretty and you’re pretty so that’s okay I guess.” Alexis said as she shrugged to herself.

Louis let out a snort as he tickled Rosie. “Thanks love.” He said as he laughed to himself, happy to see his little girl giggling uncontrollably.

“I want to go swimming!!” Cody yelled as he ran through the living room, already changed into his swim trunks.

Harry perked his head up as he heard Cody and saw him run outside. He thought Zayn was with him downstairs but now the older lad was no where in sight.

“Harry get him, he doesn’t have floaties on!” Louis rushed out, already trying to stand up.

Harry didn’t waste a second before pushing himself off the couch and running after the 5 year old. He ran past the double doors that led outside and nearly sprinted to the pool as he saw Cody about to jump in. But just before the 5 year old jumped Harry grabbed him by the waist and pulled him away from the water.

 _You can’t do that Cody. You know you can’t swim by yourself and without floaties on._ Harry signed sternly.

“But daddy and I swim everyday he say I doing good.” Cody said quietly.

 _But that doesn’t mean you can come out here without anyone._ Harry said as he looked at his son expectantly.

“Hey what’s goin on out here?” Zayn asked as he came up behind the pair. “I’m sorry H I was gonna-”

“Zayn if you’re taking him swimming stay with him. You know how excited he gets and we can’t call after him if he runs.” Harry said slightly annoyed, knowing Zayn should’ve thought about this.

“Yeah, right, I’m sorry.” Zayn said quietly as he bit his lip.

Harry let out a deep breath before running a hand through his hair, trying to calm down. “Just put his floaties and sun screen on him before you go in.” He said before turning on his heel and making his way inside.

“He okay?” Louis asked as he saw his husband go back inside.

“What the hell was Zayn thinking? He knows Cody can’t go out there by himself.” Harry said as he stood in front of the older lad.

“I guess he was changing when Cody ran out of the room, and he didn’t realize he even left until after he was done putting his trunks on.” Louis explained.

Harry shook his head as he let out a quiet breath. “Gave me a freakin heart attack.” He muttered as he ran a hand over his face. “Whatever, we’re all okay, he’s okay we’re fine.” Harry said, trying to reassure himself. “Everyone is gonna be here soon anyway so I’m gonna get started cooking.”

“Papa can I help?” Alexis asked as she perked her head up at hearing her father was going to be cooking.

“Of course princess.” Harry said through a small smile before walking over to her, bending down and letting her climb on his back for a piggyback ride. “We’ll be in the kitchen of you need us.” He said before sending his husband a wink and carrying his daughter into the kitchen.

*~*

“Ahh!!” Niall yelled as he came up behind Alexis and wrapped his arms around her.

Alexis screamed as she felt a strong pair of arms around her but when she saw it was her uncle Niall she started laughing. “You scared me!” She said as she placed her hand over her chest.

“That was the point sweetheart.” Niall said through a chuckle before kissing his niece’s cheek. “But the wife sent me in here to help your pop out so you can go outside and play with your cousins.”

“That’s a good idea.” Harry said as he nodded at his daughter, wanting her to actually go outside and have some fun rather than be cooped up in the kitchen with him. “Why don’t you take this plate to your uncle Liam?” He asked, passing her a plate of different meats for the older lad to grill.

“Okay.” Alexis breathed out as she balanced the plate.

Harry smiled at the 8 year old before kissing her head and sending her off with the plate. “Alright Ni, you know what to do.”

Niall chuckled to himself as he nodded, by now this being a second nature to him as he and Harry cook and bake side by side everyday. “You excited for the kids to go to school mate?” He asked as he pulled an apron on. “Cody’s first day and all.”

“Don’t remind me.” Harry said through a quiet chuckle. “I feel like it was just yesterday he was born and we were sending Al off to school.” He breathed out. “But he’s actually excited about school, you know how he loves to read and write and all that.”

“Nerd.” Niall said jokingly. “That’s good though, at least he’s not scared.”

“He may not be scared but I sure as hell am.” Harry said as he set another finished dish aside and started working on another one.

Niall looked over at his best mate and nodded at him. “I know you are H but he’ll be fine, don’t worry about. It’s impossible not to love that kid and he’s a genius, so there’s no doubt in my mind that he’ll be okay.”

Harry let out a small breath as he focused on what he was chopping. “I just worry, that’s all.” He said quietly. “But I’m happy he’s so happy.” Harry said with a smile tugging at his lips.

“Seems these days all the Tomlinsons are happy.” Niall said through his own grin as he glanced at his best mate. “You’re not pregnant again are you?” He asked teasingly.

Harry let out a loud laugh as he shook his head.

“What is that such a crazy question?” Niall asked as he watched Harry nearly clutch his stomach with how hard he was laughing. “Are you and Lou not doin it like you used to or somethin?” He teased.

Harry calmed his laughter as he turned back to what he was making and shaking his head. “No trust me we are.” He said, still chuckling to himself. “It’s just that we don’t have any time for a baby, we just had Rosie and everything too.”

“Mate she’s a year old… You didn’t just have her.” Niall said as he snickered to himself.

“Stop reminding me of my children’s ages, geez.” Harry breathed out. “Makes me feel old.”

“Harry you’re 26!” Niall said with wide eyes. “You have three kids and may have been married for 6 years but that doesn’t make you old.”

“No it makes me awesome. I was ahead of the game.” Harry said as he let out a quiet laugh.

Niall rolled his eyes as he looked back to what he was cutting up.

The pair worked until all of the dishes were done, of course keeping the bickering and conversation going to entire time. Once they were done with everything they brought it outside and everyone was quick to hop out of the pool and dive into the food. Right after they set the food out Liam had finished grilling everything and the party had officially started.

Every adult had a beer or wine in hand and the kids had their selection of drinks as well. The pool and hot tub being put to good use by everyone, as was the yard that Louis had set up like a miniature football pitch.

Louis can’t remember the last time he played football with his mates but that night they did and he was almost embarrassed for them. Then again they haven’t played together since maybe high school and he was a pro athlete but this was just bad.

Harry had been banished after he tripped over himself and Zayn a few times and then Liam was the only one who could actually somewhat keep up with him as he was the only one who worked out on a regular basis. But after a little bit Louis decided to take it easy on them so they could actually play a game and it wasn’t too soon after Alexis jumped in to play as well.

Cody wanted to play as well but just as he was about to join them his papa quickly stopped him. He looked at his father confused and asked why he couldn’t play but all his papa said was that he couldn’t. Harry explained to him that he could get hurt but that just made Cody slightly annoyed and huff to himself before walking away from his father.

Even though Harry wasn’t allowed to play anymore he had no problem sitting with the girls and being surrounded by babies. He still couldn’t get over how tiny the twins are and the fact that both Rosie and Colton are already a year old blew his mind but at least he had a pair of chubby cheeks to kiss when he pleased. Plus there was Zaria being cute as ever as she was talking her uncle’s ear off.

But when the boys and Alexis had finished with the game everyone was given some news.

It turns out on Zayn and Perrie’s honeymoon they were a bit busy, and now not only was Gemma and Niall expecting but Zayn and Perrie were as well. And from this news it only caused for more celebration.

Even more babies… It was like Harry was living in a dream world. The twins were just born and now two more babies were coming he was almost squealing with how excited he was. But everyone was just as happy as he was at the news.

Now they only had to wait 9 months and two more little people would be joining their odd little family.

*~*

Louis looked over to his husband and he couldn’t help but let out a quiet laugh as he rubbed the younger lad’s back. “You’re acting worse than I was on Al’s first day.” He teased.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he looked down and saw Cody glancing around the halls curiously as he held his papa’s hand.  Alexis was holding Cody’s other hand, wanting to be there for him when they dropped him off at his classroom.

“Alright gang here we are.” Louis breathed out as he shifted Rosie on his hip.

“This my classroom?” Cody asked as he saw that they stopped in front of a door.

Louis smiled at his son as he nodded at him and gesture towards the room.

Cody bit his lip and began shuffling towards the door, having to basically drag his papa with him. And when they got fully into the room he looked around and saw all of the other kids in his class.

 _You okay big guy?_ Harry asked as he knelt down in front of his son.

Cody nodded as he let out a deep breath. “I’m okay.” He reassured himself and his father.

Harry offered the 5 year old a small smile before opening his arms and it was only a second later Cody went into them and wrapped his little arms around his neck tightly. He kissed his son’s head and tried to keep his nerves down. He couldn’t let Cody see him nervous because then he might get nervous or scared.

 _You’re going to have such an amazing day. You’re going to play, make some new friends, it’ll great._ Harry signed as Cody released him.

“I know.” Cody said quietly. “I love you papa. I’ll miss you.” He said before hugging his father one more time and kissing his cheek.

 _I love you too_. He signed before kissing Cody’s forehead. _I’m going to miss you so much. I can’t wait until you come home so you can tell me all about your day_.

Cody bit his lip and nodded at his papa and couldn’t help but hug him again.

Louis smiled to himself as he watched the two and had to hold back a laugh as Cody tried to pull away and Harry just held him a bit longer. Once they did let go though he passed Rosie to Harry and knelt down in front of Cody before poking his little belly, making the 5 year old giggle.

 _You ready big guy?_ He asked with a small smile and when Cody nodded he smiled even wider. _Of course you are because you’re a Tomlinson, and Tomlinsons are always ready for adventures. And let me tell you buddy, kindergarten is one big adventure._

“Thanks Peter Pan.” Cody said teasingly.

Louis rolled his eyes as he poked Cody again, making him giggle even more. _Watch yourself punk. Don’t make me beat you up in front of your classmates._ He signed before pulling his son into his chest and kissing his curls. _I love you big guy._ Louis signed once he let go of Cody. _And remember if someone is talking to you and they're talking too fast just ask them to slow down. Or if you need help Mrs. Ryan is here and so is your teacher._

Cody nodded and bit his lip as he looked at his shoes. And when he felt a tap on his shoulder he expected it to be his daddy but when he looked up he saw it was Alexis.

 _Are you okay?_ She asked.

“I’m okay, just nervous.” Cody said quietly as he shrugged.

 _It’s okay I was nervous on my first day too, but it’s a lot of fun, trust me._ Alexis signed, not wanting her little brother to be scared. _And if you need me I’m down the hall._ She signed, making both of her daddies laugh.

Cody had to laugh at that as well and nodded at his sister.

He looked to his baby sister in his papa’s arms and gave her a quick hug and kiss too before letting out a deep breath. “I go talk to Mrs. Ryan.” Cody said before shuffling away.

Louis raised his eyebrows as he watched  his son but had to hand it to him, he seemed ready for the day and Louis couldn’t be more proud.

“Babe I’m gonna talk to his teacher real quick, be right back.” Harry said as he shifted Rosie on his hip and went in the direction of Cody’s teacher. “Hi, Mr. Sims?”

“Yes, let me guess, you’re Mr. Tomlinson?” Mr. Sims said as he offered Harry his hand.

“That would be me, and Harry is fine.” He said through a small smile. “So as you know my son, Cody, can’t hear and I just- please just kind of keep an eye on him.” Harry said quietly. “I mean in the sense that if someone is bothering him or is talking about him behind his back, please try to stop it.”

“Of course Harry, that’s no problem.” Mr. Sims said reassuringly.

“And also he can get kind of nervous, you know kind of anxious and if it gets bad our daughter Alexis is in year 4, and if it’s not too much to ask just let her see him if he needs to calm down or anything.” Harry said as he bit his lip, knowing that if Louis knew what he was requesting of the teacher the older lad would say it was a bit much but he wanted to make sure Cody will be okay.

“Well I’m sure this will be a calm environment for him but if he really really needs it I guess we can do that. But I assure you he’ll be fine sir.” Mr. Sims said as he offered the younger lad a small smile.

Harry let out a deep breath and nodded as he rubbed Rosie’s back. “Okay thank you, I really appreciate it.” He said quietly.

“We okay over here?” Louis asked as he came up to his husband and looked between him and the teacher.

“Fine.” Harry said as he rolled his eyes playfully at the older lad, figuring Louis only came over here to make sure there was no flirting going on.

“Mr. Tomlinson, a real pleasure to meet you, you’re a fantastic player.” Mr. Sims said happily as he offered him his hand.

Louis hummed and pursed his lips as he looked at Mr. Sims. “Thank you, and please call me Louis.” He said before wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist, stating what was his.

Mr. Sims nodded at the footie player and offered the pair one more smile before excusing himself, needing to meet other parents.

“Jealous Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry teased.

“Shut up, am not.” Louis mumbled. “Just making sure you were okay.”

Harry let out a snort as of course that’s all he was doing. “C’mon I want to take pictures before we walk Al to class.”

The pair got their kids together and Harry had to hold back tears as he realized they were sending their second child off on his first day. By the time they were done with pictures both Cody and Alexis were complaining and even little Rosie was whining, tired of smiling for the camera. So Louis and Harry reluctantly put their phones away and gave Cody one last kiss and hug before sending him off.

And even when they did send them off it was hard for the pair to actually leave the room. They saw Cody hesitantly walk around the room, looking for something to do before he sat down at a table with a couple other kids and began coloring.

“Look at him love, he’ll be okay.” Louis said softly as he rubbed his husband’s back, knowing Harry was internally freaking out.

“You’re right, it’s okay, he’ll be okay.” Harry breathed out as he nodded to himself.

Louis offered the younger lad a tight lined smile before looking back at Cody and gently tugging Harry out of the room.

*~*

“Oh God, Lou I can’t do this.” Harry mumbled as he had his hands gripping his hair and he refused to look up.

“Babe I’m sure he’s fine. He’s probably having the time of his life and you’re worrying over nothing.” Louis said as he sat down next to his husband and rubbed his back softly.

Harry let out a deep breath and nodded to himself. He knew that if he didn’t calm down he would probably have a heart attack, but he couldn’t help but worry. “You’re right… I need to just relax.”

“And besides aren’t you supposed to be at the cafe?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“I took the day off cause I knew I was gonna be a nervous wreck.” Harry mumbled into his hands.

“What can we do to make you relax then, hm?” Louis asked through a small smirk as he pulled the younger lad into his side and kissed his temple. “I just put Rosie down for a nap, we have about an hour and a half of free time.”

“Don’t you have practice?” Harry asked through a small chuckle as he turned to look at his husband.

“Yeah in a few hours.” Louis said as he shrugged to himself. “C’mon Hazza.” He whined. “We can go swimming, it’s still nice outside. Let’s take advantage of it.”

Harry smiled to himself as he saw Louis wiggling his eyebrows at him and couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “How about we go in the hot tub and you can give me a massage?” He suggested.

Louis pursed his lips as he thought about it. “Will I still get some?” He asked.

“Depends on how good your massage is.” Harry said as he shrugged and pushed himself off the couch.

Louis chuckled to himself before hopping off the couch as well and cracking his knuckles. “Alright Mr. Tomlinson, prepared to be massaged like you’ve never been massaged before.”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly as he nudged Louis in his side and led the older lad into their room to change into their swimming trunks.

*~*

**To Harold (2:45 pm) : I’m picking up the kids from school after practice. See you at home xx**

Louis bit his lip as he looked down at his phone, hoping Harry actually got his message and he wasn’t sitting outside the school like he was. But nevertheless the kids were getting home somehow.

When the clock finally hit 3 pm Louis looked to the school waiting to see if Alexis and Cody were coming out. Of course it was hard with the mass of children that came out at once but Louis was a bit worried that if he got out of the car then some parents would stop and try to get pictures or an autograph. Plus Alexis knew either him or Harry would be there and she promised to get Cody and walk out with him.

Louis peered out the window and watched as kid after kid came out and finally he saw Cody and Alexis. But as soon as he saw his son he felt his blood begin to boil.

Louis reached for his door handle and stomped out of the car and towards his kids, making a few heads turn his way. He rushed in front of them and as soon as he got to them Cody would barely look at him.

“Hi daddy.” Alexis said quietly.

“What the hell happened?” Louis asked panicked as he knelt in front of Cody and saw a huge bruise on the right side of his face.

He could see Cody’s lip wobbling and that only made him more worried as his son wrapped his arms around his neck and started to cry.

“Al what happened?” Louis asked, growing a bit angry at whoever had done this to his son.

“I asked Mrs. Ryan and she said they were in gym class and they were playing football. Someone kicked the ball and they yelled for him to move so he wouldn’t get hit but he didn’t move and the ball hit him in the face.” Alexis explained as she bit her lip.

“Okay, it’s okay.” Louis whispered as he kissed his son’s head and picked him up. “C’mon, let’s go home.” He said quietly as he offered Alexis his hand.

As they walked to the car some parents and even some of the older kids were trying to get his attention but he really didn’t have time for this. He just wanted to get Alexis and Cody home.

As they got to the car Alexis hopped in and Louis got Cody into his seat before wiping his son’s wet eyes and giving him one more kiss. He got into his own seat and as he got onto the road reached behind his seat and rubbed the 5 year old’ leg to calm him down.

“Al I need you to sign to him for me. Ask him what has him so sad, what’s wrong.” Louis said, wanting to do anything to calm him son down.

Alexis nodded before rubbing his brother’s arm and getting his attention. Once she had it she interpreted what her daddy said.

“P-papa was right.” Cody hiccuped as he wiped his eyes.

“What?” Louis asked confused. “Right about what?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“I can’t play football. I just get hurt.” Cody sniffled as he saw what his daddy had said after Alexis signed it to him.

Louis gripped his steering wheel a bit tighter as he kept his eyes on the road. He had no idea Harry told him he couldn’t play football but it was definitely something he needed to talk to the younger lad about. And Louis wondered if there was anything else Harry told Cody there were things he couldn’t do.

When they pulled up to the house Louis opened the door for the kids and grabbed both of their backpacks and his football bag before following them inside.

“Harry!” Louis yelled into the house as the kids were taking their shoes off.

And it was only a second later Harry came into the foyer with Rosie on his hip, but as soon as he saw his son he quickly passed the 1 year old to Louis. “What happened?!” He asked panicked as he knelt in front of Cody.

“He got hit with a ball in gym.” Louis breathed out as he looked down at his little boy.

“They were playing football.” Alexis filled in before taking her backpack from her daddy.

Harry shook his head as he pulled Cody into his chest and rubbed his back. “I knew this would happen.”

“Sweetheart why don’t you go start your homework, I have to talk to your pop real quick but after we can talk all about your day.” Louis said as he put Cody’s backpack and his football bag down before shifting Rosie on his hip.

Alexis nodded and started heading towards the kitchen to sit at the breakfast bar and as she walked out of the room Louis got Cody’s attention.

 _Go into the kitchen and put some ice on that and sit with your sister._ He signed before kissing his son’s curls.

“I can get ice for him.” Harry said and just as he was about to follow the 5 year old Louis stopped him.

“No.” He said. “You and I are going in the living room, we need to talk.” Louis said with a bit of agitation in his voice.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the older lad but nodded and followed him into the living room anyway.

Louis put Rosie in her playpen so she could crawl around and play before taking a seat on the couch next to his husband. “Why would you tell Cody he can’t play football?” He asked a tad annoyed.

“Because he could get hurt, obviously.” Harry said as if Louis should know this.

“I can get hurt when I play football. Hell I’ve been put in the hospital but that doesn’t stop me from playing.” Louis said as he shrugged to himself. “Don’t tell him he can’t do things.”

“But Louis he can’t.” Harry said as he looked at his husband with raised eyebrows. “He can’t hear. How many times do you think someone will yell that a ball is in the air and he won’t move or get out of the way and end up getting hit.”

“So we teach him to pay more attention! We don’t tell him that there are things he can’t do!” Louis said, growing annoyed.

Harry opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say. He knew Louis was right but at the same time he didn’t want Cody getting hurt.

Louis knew Harry wasn’t going to say anything else so he rolled his eyes at the younger lad before pushing himself off the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

He walked up behind Cody and wrapped his arms around the 5 year old, startling him for a second before he started giggling. Louis kissed his neck before kneeling down and inspecting his son's face.

 _You okay big guy? Does is hurt?_ He asked as he took the ice away from his face.

"It look worse than it is." Cody said quietly. "It was funny. When the ball hit me it went into the goal and everyone think I did it on purpose." He said through a laugh. "They think you teach me how to play."

Louis couldn't help but laugh himself as he saw that Cody wasn't too torn about this. _Why were you so upset when I picked you guys up?_

Cody shrugged as he bit his lip and shifted his weight on his feet. "I didn't want you to be mad that I got hurt playing your favorite game because I wasn't any good." He said but it was so quiet it was almost inaudible.

 _Buddy I would never get mad over that._ Louis said as he pulled Cody into his chest and kissed his head. _Don't you ever worry about that. I only get upset when you guys do something you're not supposed to be doing._

Cody nodded but still didn't meet his father's eyes.

Louis picked Cody's chin up to make him look at him and offered the 5 year old a small smile. _I love you big guy, don't forget that. Even if you're bad at football, I don't care. You father is crap at footie but I still keep him around, it's okay._ He tried to reassure him.

Cody laughed quietly to himself as he saw how serious his daddy was. "I love you too daddy." He said before wrapping his arms around his father's neck. "Even when you smell bad." He said through a giggle, forgetting his daddy just had practice.

Louis rolled his eyes as he tightened his grip on Cody and started tickling him. And he only let go when his son was begging for mercy.

 _Other than getting hit in the head you had a good day though?_ Louis asked once Cody got his breath back.

"Yeah I scored the goal when the ball hit me and my class is nice." Cody said as he shrugged. "The work is really easy and I didn't need Mrs. Ryan that much except for when Mr. Sims was talking."

Louis smiled to himself as it seemed that Cody didn't have that too bad of a day after all. _That's good buddy. And see you're not bad at football, you scored a goal._

"Yeah after getting hit in the head." Cody said as he laughed to himself.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully but still couldn't help but laugh himself. _Don't worry buddy you can play footie, you just have to pay a little more attention to the ball. Don't ever let someone tell you you can't do anything._ He singed slowly, knowing he was going against what Harry had told him earlier but Harry was wrong when he told Cody that.

Cody nodded again and offered his father a small smile before giving him one more hug and heading out of the kitchen to find Rosie.

"How about you sweetheart? How was your day?" Louis asked as he walked over to fridge and pulled a water out.

"Good." Alexis breathed out as she looked over her homework. "Isn't there a law that says you can't give out homework on the first day?" She asked annoyed.

Louis let out a snort as he walked over to his daughter and leaned against the breakfasts bar. "No. Welcome to the life of getting old." He teased.

"Well it sucks." Alexis mumbled.

"Hey, c'mon it's not that bad." Louis said, looking over the sheet in front of Alexis.

"Other than having homework I had a good day. Jamie and Henry are in my class and I met a new girl named Alice."  Alexis said as she scribbled something down on her paper.

"Sounds like a good day." Louis said as he nodded to himself and gulped his water.

Alexis hummed and nodded as she wrote on her paper. "What'd you do today?" She asked without looking up.

"Hung out with your pop and sister before I went to practice, then I picked you two monsters up." He said.

"Yeah go shower please. You smell like sweat and dirt." Alexis said as she wrinkled her nose.

Louis raised his eyebrows at the 8 year old and let out a small laugh. "Alright jerk, love you too."

"Daddy I do love you... Just not when you smell bad." Alexis said teasingly.

Louis rolled his eyes as he flicked Alexis' ear, making her giggle. " I guess I can shower just for you. But first..." He trialed off before raising his arm and shoving his sweaty armpit in his daughter's face.

"Daddy!!!" Alexis shrieked as she tried to push her father away. "You're disgusting, get out!!" She yelled.

Louis couldn't hep but laugh as he saw the horrified look on his daughter's face. He kissed her quickly, only to get shoved away again. "Love you sweetheart!" He called out as he picked up his football bag and made his way towards the living room to get to the stairs.

When he walked into the living room he saw Harry and Cody sitting on the couch, talking about something and Louis wondered if Harry was telling their son that he couldn't play football, or that he couldn't play or do anything else.

He didn't want to go behind Harry's back and tell Cody the complete opposite of what Harry told him but Louis felt like he had to. He didn't think they should tell their son what he can and cannot do but let Cody find his own limitations. Louis knew this was something he and Harry definitely had to talk about because telling Cody two completely different things would just confuse him and most likely create a barrier between Cody and one of them in some way. He just hoped that when they talked about it Harry actually had something to say and wouldn't sit there without a reason as to why he was telling their son all of the things he can't do.

*~*

"Haz can we talk?" Louis asked as he popped his head into their bedroom.

"Uh, yeah quickly. I have to go to the cafe and bake for tomorrow." He said as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"I don't want you telling Cody he can't do things." Louis said, getting right to the point.

Harry looked up to his husband and let out a quiet breath. "I get it Lou, it won't happen again." He said figuring this conversation would come.

"Harry don't get all annoyed with me." Louis said as he narrowed his eyes at the younger lad, not appreciating his tone. "You don't tell a child that they aren't allowed to do something as simple as footie."

"And you don't go behind my back instead of talking to me about it first." Harry said as he raised his eyebrows at his husband and picked up his keys before walking towards the door. "I know you told him not to listen to me."

"What was I supposed to do H? Cody basically believed he wasn't good enough. He's 5! He shouldn't be thinking like that!" Louis said as he followed Harry out the door.

"Would you calm down?" Harry asked as he rolled his eyes and made his way down the stairs. "And it wasn't my intention to make him feel that way but I already apologized to him, it's fine." He said as he walked to the foyer and reached for his shoes.

Louis rubbed a hand over his face and let out an annoyed groan as he watched the younger lad. "You don't get it." He said frustratedly. "When you tell a child that they can't do something as simple as footie it ruins their self esteem and his is already a bit damaged. Don't make it worse."

"Louis what do you want from me?" Harry asked annoyed himself. "Do you want me to apologize for not wanting to see Cody get hurt? Is that it?"

"No I want you to not put our son down." Louis said firmly. "I want you to encourage him, and not tell him all of the things you think he can't do."

Harry looked at his husband for a second before nodding slightly and opening the front door. But the door was quickly shut when Louis slammed his hand against it, making Harry stop in his tracks.

"You say you care, act like it." Louis said angered. "Talk to me and try not to walk away."

"Don't you dare say that I don't care." Harry said lowly as he shook his head.  "Don't you  dare make it out to seem that I'm doing this to hurt him."

"I never a said you were doing this to hurt him." Louis said quietly as he took his hand off the door. "I'm just saying that by telling him he couldn't play footie you did hurt him. And I don't want that happening again."

"Yeah and when he plays footie or some other sport where people are yelling at him to duck his head he'll still get hurt." Harry said with raised eyebrows.

Louis shook his ahead and ran a frustrated hand over his face. He really had no clue how he was going to get Harry to understand this. "If we teach him to pay more attention to his surroundings he'll be fine."

"Alright, fine, problem solved. I have to go." Harry breathed out as he opened the door, only for Louis to slam it shut again.

"What is wrong with you?" Louis asked annoyed. "This problem clearly isn't solved." He said as he looked at the younger lad.

"Louis we're not gonna agree!" Harry said raising his voice. "I want to keep him safe and  you want to throw him into the world! No matter what you say I won't be convinced you're way is better than mine!"

"And what's so bad about letting him grow up?" Louis asked agitated. "Just because he can't hear that doesn't mean you can shut him in a closet!"

"He'll get hurt!!" Harry screamed, completely fed up.

"Harry you don't know that!" Louis yelled back, not understanding why the younger lad couldn't be open minded about this. "You may have gotten picked on a few times but that doesn't mean he will!!"

At that Harry froze where he was and stared at his husband in disbelief. "If you try to stop me from leaving this house again I'm not coming back tonight." He said as he opened the front door.

And when Louis looked at him, scoffed, and put his hands up in defeat as he backed away from the door Harry stomped out of the house and slammed the door shut behind him.

Louis let out an annoyed groan as he rubbed his hands over his face, that definitely not going to way he wanted it to.

"Daddy?"

Louis snapped his head up and he looked up to the top of the stairs to see Alexis looking down at him worriedly. "Shit." He breathed out. "Al go back to bed sweetheart, I'm sorry if we woke you."

"Were you fighting about Cody?" Alexis asked quietly as she bit her lip.

Louis let out a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair and began to walk up the stairs. "C'mon, let's get back to bed."

"Where's papa going?" Alexis asked as her daddy tried to usher her back into her room.

"He has to go to the cafe for a little bit. He'll be back later." Louis breathed out as he walked Alexis to her room.

"But he said he might not come back to-"

"Al please." Louis nearly begged as he picked up the covers and tucked his daughter in. "We're okay, alright? Just try to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, I love you." He said before dipping his head and kissing the 8 year old.

Alexis let out a quiet breath and nodded and Louis knew she had more questions and wanted to know what was going on but he really didn't have it in him to explain. Instead he said goodnight one more time and made his own way to his bedroom, wanting nothing more to forget all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last couple updates have been fighting and more fighting but of you remember in All About Us they mentioned this being a hard time for them. But trust me we'll have some serious fluff coming up, we all need it. Anyway leave comments, share opinions, thanks !! And if you want to see something in the next chapter or just want to say hi i'm on tumblr as lhstylinson9193


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

Louis groaned as he rolled over in bed sleepily and blindly reached for his phone on his bedside table. He rubbed his hand over his face before bringing his phone closer so he could read the time, but when he saw it he nearly jumped out of bed.

“Al we’re late!!” Louis screamed as he ran out of his room. He couldn’t believe it was only the second day and already they were going to be late. “Alexis!” Louis called out as he didn’t get a response.

“We’re downstairs!” Alexis yelled back.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, knowing the kids would never willingly get up by themselves, but he jogged down the stairs anyway and made his way into the kitchen, only to see Harry eating breakfast with the kids. The younger lad looked up at him for a second before returning to his food and looking over the papers he had in front of him.

“Good, we’re not late.” Louis breathed out as he walked over to the table. “Good morning monster.” He said before kissing Alexis’ head. _And monster number two, good morning._ Louis signed as he smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around Cody, giving him a big kiss on his cheek. “And of course my precious girl.” He said happily as he leaned down to Rosie’s high chair and gave her a raspberry on her cheek, making the 1 year old let out a loud laugh.

Louis smiled to himself before giving Rosie one more kiss and looking up to his husband. “Harry, morning.” He breathed out before walking over to the fridge.

Harry hummed to himself as he kept his eyes on his papers and spooned some more cereal in his mouth.

Louis knew Harry was still mad at him, evident from how he actually didn’t come home last night. He wasn’t sure if Harry just got home this morning or if he slept in one of the guest rooms, but Louis guessed he didn’t come home last night from how he was wearing the same clothes he was yesterday.

“Just get home this morning?” He asked as he took a seat at the table with his own bowl of cereal.

“Yeah.” Harry said as he scribbled on one of his papers, refusing to look up.

Louis just nodded and decided to ignore the not so subtle looks Alexis was sending them. Instead he sat their with his family and ate his breakfast until Harry announced it was time they should get going.

Louis had to run upstairs and get changed quickly, not wanting to walk his kids into school with his pajamas on. So as fast as he could he threw an outfit together and had to basically sprint downstairs before Harry threatened to leave without him.

“Daddy your shirt is on backwards.” Alexis said through a giggle as she saw her father hop in the car.

“Maybe if your father wasn’t rushing me I would’ve had time to put it on right.” Louis muttered as he pulled his shirt off and put it back on correctly before settling himself in the drivers seat and starting the car.

“Maybe if someone set an alarm you wouldn’t need to be rushed.” Harry muttered back as he rolled his eyes.

Louis let out a quiet breath, not wanting to get into this right now, especially with the kids in the car. So instead he pulled out of the gated driveway and began to make the drive to the school.

The car was quiet except for the small noises Harry or Cody’s hands made as they signed to each other. Louis would glanced in the rear view mirror periodically, wanting to keep an eye on the conversation, but he only got parts of it.

When they pulled up to the school everyone hopped out and Harry grabbed the kids’ backpacks as Louis unbuckled Rosie from her seat. The family made their way inside, Alexis and Cody leading the way as they walked to their classrooms.

“Al you just passed your room.” Cody said confused as he saw all of his sister’s classmates but they continued to walk.

 _I’m walking you to class._ Alexis signed as if it was the most obvious thing.

Cody rolled his eyes playfully as he nudged his sister in his side. “You don’t have to do that.”

Alexis shrugged as she offered her little brother a small smile. _I want to._ She signed before stopping in front of Cody’s classroom.

“Daddy there he is!”

Alexis, Louis and Harry snapped their heads up as they saw some 5 year old boy nearly dragging his father over to where they were. Louis walked in front of Alexis and Cody, not sure who this kid was or why he was so determined to get over to them.

“I’m sorry Mr. Tomlinson but-”

Louis let out a quiet breath as he figured this guy and his kid wanted a picture. “Mate I’m sorry but I don’t take pictures at the school. Maybe I can sign something.” He offered.

“What?” The boy’s father asked confused. “Oh, no sir, that would be great, but this is actually about something else. My son just wanted to apologize to uhm, Cody, yeah Cody. I’m Jack by the way, and this is Michael.”

“Apologize for what?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“I kicked the ball yesterday and it hit him.” Michael said, clearly feeling bad about it. “But I needed you to tell him I’m sorry because I can’t do that hand stuff he does.”

Cody was looking on, having no clue what was happening but he did recognize the boy from his class. And when his daddy tapped him on the shoulder he looked up at him confused.

 _Do you know Michael? He wants to apologize for kicking the ball at you yesterday._ Louis signed.

“Oh.” Cody said, finally understanding what was going on. He turned back to Michael and offered him a small smile before shrugging. “It’s okay, it was a accident.”

“Still feel bad.” Michael said quietly as he bit his lip.

“He wanted to call him yesterday and everything to apologize but we didn’t have your number and the school wouldn’t give it out cause you know, you’re famous, and we didn’t know if Cody could even be on the phone so-”

“Mate, it’s okay, really it’s fine.” Louis said through a chuckle as he saw the older man fumbling with his words.

A second later the bell rang overhead, signalling the time when all the kids should be in class.

“I have to go. Bye daddy, bye papa.” Alexis said before hugging both of her fathers and giving Rosie a big kiss. She waved bye to her brother as well before rushing down the hall and making it to her own classroom.

 _Have a good second day buddy. Try talking to Michael, he seems like a nice kid._ Louis signed before bending down and kissing his son’s curls.

Cody nodded and smiled at his daddy before kissing Rosie quickly and rushing over to his papa to give him a hug.

The pair watched as Cody made his way inside his classroom with Michael and let out deep breaths, hoping today would be better than yesterday.

“Would you mind if I take you up on that autograph?” Jack asked through a chuckle as he looked at Louis.

“Sure.” Louis said as he offered the older lad a small smile. “Harry take her.” He said as he passed Rosie to his husband. “You have a piece of paper?” Louis asked as he pulled a pen out of his pants pocket. He learned to always have a pen on him since most fans don’t and it just made things easier.

“Uhm yeah, one sec.” Jack said as he began reaching into his pockets and fumbled with a few receipts. “Here.” He said happily.

Louis grinned back at him before taking the paper and putting it up against the wall to sign it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself to you, I’m Jack.” He said as he offered Harry his hand.

“Harry.” He said, nodding at the older lad and shaking his hand politely.

“Here you are mate. I even put my cell number on there in case Michael wants to call.” Louis said jokingly as he passed Jack the signed piece of paper.

“Right, thanks.” Jack said through a quiet laugh. “Well I have to head to work, it was nice meeting you.” He said before offering Louis a smile. “And you too Harry. Hope to see you guys soon.” Jack said and with a final wave he made his way down the hall.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he watched the older man walk away before turning to Louis and raising his eyebrows at him.

“What?” Louis asked, not quite sure his husband was death glaring him. But when Harry shook his head Louis couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “C‘mon let’s go home.” He breathed out.

“You need to drive me to work.” Harry said as he walked after the older lad.

“We need to go home and talk.” Louis said as he looked over his shoulder, figuring Harry would want to talk this out.

Harry didn’t say anything as he followed Louis out of the building and to the car. He buckled Rosie in her seat before hopping in his own seat and getting himself situated.

“Where’d you go last night?” Louis asked quietly as he pulled onto the road.

“Niall and Gemma’s.” Harry breathed out as he ran his fingers through the front of his curls. “Didn’t feel like coming home and getting yelled at some more.”

“Are you serious?” Louis asked as he took his eyes off the road and turned to Harry. “You were yelling too, don’t pin this on me.”

Harry shook his head as he bit his lip and looked out the window. He had nothing else to say to the older lad. After last night he was beyond mad and even when he woke up this morning he was still just as furious.

So when Louis pulled up to the house Harry didn’t even waste a second before hopping out of the car, getting Rosie out and stomping towards the front door.

“Harry.” Louis said after him as he followed the younger lad. “If we’re gonna talk you need to calm down.” He said once they were inside.

Harry just continued to ignore the older lad as he walked up the stairs and to Rosie’s room to put the sleeping 1 year old down.

“Harry!” Louis called up the stairs.

Harry let out a quiet groan as he tucked Rosie under her covers and shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind him. “Would you shut up? She’s sleeping.”

“Then talk to me.” Louis said annoyed.

“And what if I don’t want to talk to you Louis?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows as he pushed past the older lad. “You really hurt me last night and to be honest I don’t want to be here right now.”

“Harry just talk to me and we can figure all this out.” Louis said quietly as he got in front of the door, seeing as his husband was trying to leave. “Please, we need to talk about this.”

Harry let out a deep breath and an annoyed groan before rubbing his hands over his face and turning to walk into the living room.

Louis released a relieved breath as he followed Harry into the living room and took a seat with him on the couch. “First talk to me about why you’re hurt, we can sort that out.”

“You don’t know?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows. “You don’t know what you said to me? Really?”

“We were both throwing things back and forth H-”

“Louis you were insulting me! You were blatantly disrespecting me and didn’t even try to hear what I had to say!” Harry said annoyed. “I mean who the hell do you think you are where you can just slam the door in my face not once, but twice?!”

“Harry I was mad and you were trying to leave.” Louis said, straining himself not to raise his voice.

“Sometimes we need a break Louis. Sometimes you need to walk away from the situation and breathe a little bit.” Harry mumbled into his hands, trying to figure out a way to talk about this without screaming at each other.

Louis nodded as he bit his lip and looked to the ground. “I’m sorry for slamming the door.” He said quietly. “And I’m really sorry about what I said with the whole you being picked on thing… That was just wrong of me.”

“I seriously wanted to fucking hit you.” Harry said as he looked over to the older lad. “How could you say that? You know how I was treated when I was growing up. How could- I mean why did you-”

“Harry I was mad and I wasn’t thinking, I-”

“That doesn’t mean you just say that!!” Harry yelled as tears pooled in his eyes. “I don’t care how mad or how angry you get! Never bring that up!!”

Louis swallowed thickly before nodding and reaching to rub the younger lad’s back as he saw him get worked up but Harry just pushed his hand away. “H talk to me about it. Just let it out.”

“What do you want me to say Louis?” Harry asked as he wiped his wet eyes. “That I’m terrified my son will get treated worse than me? That h-he’ll come home with cuts and bruises because some asshole thought it would be funny to pick on the poor little deaf kid? Is that it?”

“Yes.” Louis breathed out as he nodded. “Babe I know you’re worried he’s going to be treated like you, and that he’ll get pushed around and get hurt.” He said softly as he reached over and wiped a tear that fell down Harry’s cheek.

Harry felt his throat tighten as more tears escaped him and he hid his face in his hands. “I-it hurt s-so much.” He choked out. “He c-can’t- that c-can’t happen to h-him.”

“C’mere.” Louis said quietly as he wrapped an arm around his husband and pulled him into his side. “We’re both scared H.” He said softly before kissing the young lad’s curls. “And it’s because of stuff that happened in the past to us, we don’t want it to happen to him… I know.”

“But it’s my fault, i-it’s all my fault if he gets hurt.” Harry cried into Louis’ neck.

“Harry stop.” Louis said as he slightly pulled away from the younger lad, only to place both hands on the side of his husband’s face, needing him to calm down. “Don’t go back to that.” He said softly. “Cody doesn’t blame you, I don’t blame you, no one is blaming you but you. You were doing what you thought was right.”

Harry let out a few deep breaths and just barely nodded as Louis dropped his hands from his face. He can’t count the amount of times Louis has told him that, and he didn’t want to think about how many more times the older lad will have to say it to him in the future.

“You said we’re scared of things happening to him like how they happened to us…” Harry said slowly. “What are you scared of?” He asked quietly.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, please.” Louis said as he bit his lip and when Harry nodded he continued. “I don’t want Cody to get it in his head that he isn’t good enough, that he can’t do things…” He said quietly. “I grew up being told I wasn’t good enough and that I was just shit and I can’t watch my son be put down the same way.”

“Louis you know I don’t want to do that, I just want to keep him safe.” Harry said as he shook his head.

“I know, I know.” Louis said quickly, seeing as Harry was a second away from freaking out again. “But like how you’re worried he’s gonna get hurt physically I’m worried he’s gonna get hurt mentally.”

“Ugh we’re such messes.” Harry groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face. “What’re we gonna do? How are we going to figure this out then?”

Louis bit his lip as he looked at the younger lad, really not having an answer to that question. “We have to compromise love. And not go behind each other’s backs and tell him one thing while one of us says another.”

Harry nodded, knowing that that was definitely something they couldn’t do again. “So it’s a matter of where we draw the line for him.”

“I think we should let him draw his own lines.” Louis said softly. “I mean he should learn his limits, he should learn what he can and cannot do without someone telling him. If he’s told he can’t do something he’ll just doubt and second guess himself on everything.”

“But what if while learning these limits he gets hurt?” Harry asked, this being his main concern.

“We all get a few cuts and scrapes Haz.” Louis said quietly as he shrugged. “Remember, I learned that I can’t catch you from tall heights without having to go to the hospital afterwards.” He teased.

“Louis me falling off a roof is different than Cody playing sports or things like that.” Harry said, but he couldn’t help but smile to himself at the memory.

“Well he just has to pay more attention to his surroundings when it comes to sports.” Louis said as he rubbed the younger lad’s back. “And as for kids bullying him I really don’t think that’ll be a problem with his teachers there and everything.”

Harry let out a quiet breath as he nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew no matter what he would worry, there’s no way he couldn’t. But Louis brought up a fair point in Cody starting to doubt himself, that being something he really didn’t want to put in his son’s head.

“So what now?” Harry asked quietly.

“What do you want to do love?” Louis asked softly.

“I want to be there for him.” Harry said as he nodded to himself. “I want to be able to encourage him to do things on his own, but at the same time I’m gonna be there. I’ll be watching over him from afar, I’m sorry but that’s just something I can’t help.”

Louis let out a quiet breath before nodding at his husband, knowing that was as good as it was going to get with the compromising, but it seemed fair. “And we’ll talk before we tell him anything drastic.”

Harry hummed his agreement as he looked at the older lad, happy they could actually sort this out. “We’re all gonna be okay, he’ll be okay.”

“Yeah love, we’re gonna be okay.” Louis said softly as he wrapped an arm around the younger lad and pulled him into his side.

“And I’m sorry for leaving last night.” Harry said quietly as he rested his forehead on Louis’ shoulder.

“It’s fine, I was being a dick.” Louis said, making his husband laugh.

Harry hummed and nodded at that, making Louis nudge him playfully. “So when you pick them up and you guys get home we’ll talk, alright? We’ll tell him he can do everything he puts his mind to but he needs to be a bit more careful than other kids.”

“Right.” Louis said as he nodded to himself.

Harry offered his husband a small smile and just as he was dipping his head to kiss the older lad the baby monitor sounded, making Rosie’s little gurgles and noises float through the room.

“I swear our kids are the biggest cock blocks ever.” Louis grumbled to himself through a quiet laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes before leaning forward and capturing Louis’ lips with his own. And it was only when Rosie started to actually cry when he reluctantly released his husband and pushed himself off the couch to fetch the 1 year old.

*~*

Harry pushed open the music room door slightly before popping his head in and being attacked by the sound of drums. He stepped into the room and got Cody’s attention, and once the 5 year old stopped playing he offered his son a small smile.

 _Hey buddy. I just wanted to let you know I’m home._ Harry signed, missing the kids when Louis picked them up from school as he was at the cafe.

Cody nodded up at his father before grinning back at him. “Want to play?” He asked, pointing to the electric guitar.

 _I actually just wanted to talk if you’re okay with that._ Harry signed before throwing himself on the cushioned chair.

“Sure.” Cody said as he shrugged and rested his drumsticks on his lap.

 _So how’s school been? Was the second day any better than the first?_ Harry asked.

“Uhm yeah I guess. School is really easy, I don’t know why Al is always whining about it.” Cody said as he laughed to himself. “I finish all my work before my class though and I get bored.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile, figuring Cody would be the kid to finish his work quickly. _That’s good though buddy, that means you understand what’s going on_. He signed happily. _Make any new friends today?_

“I don’t know. I played with Michael but I don’t know if we’re friends.” Cody said quietly.

 _Why?_ Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“We don’t talk. Just sit next to each other.” Cody said as he shrugged.

 _Well maybe you can try to talk to him. Maybe he’s nervous and a little shy but he seemed very nice this morning._ Harry signed, hoping what he was telling his son was somewhat helpful.

Cody just shrugged again as he bit his lip.

 _Did you talk to anyone else?_ Harry asked, knowing Cody could be a bit quiet around new people.

“Not really.” Cody said quietly.

Harry let out a small breath as he looked to his son and offered him a tight lined smile before nodding at him. He didn’t want to push Cody to make friends or push him to talk to people, but he was a bit nervous about him maybe not making friends.

“My teacher said we have show and tell on Friday and that parents can come.” Cody said, just remembering what Mr. Sims told the class before they were released from school. “It’s to get to know everyone in the class better.”

 _Sounds like fun._ Harry signed happily. _Dad and I will definitely be there. Do you know what you want to show your class?_

Cody shook his head as he bit his lip. “I wanted to show them my drums but I can’t take that to school.”

Harry nodded, trying to think of something Cody could do. He knows his son loves books, coloring and his drums but he had to be able to show his class something. And Harry figured Cody wouldn’t want to show them his book or one of his pictures.

 _I might have an idea_. Harry signed slowly with a small smile on his face.

*~*

“Sweetheart stop.” Louis said as Rosie for some reason was trying to stick her hand in his mouth.

“Dadada.” Rosie whined as her daddy pushed her hand away.

“I’m not eating your hand. I don’t know how times I have to tell you.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle.

“Oh there he is!” Harry said excitedly as he saw their son get up and walk to the front of the class.

Louis perked his head up and smiled to himself as he watched his boy nervously get up in front of everyone. He steadied Rosie on his lap before giving Cody his undivided attention.

“Hi I’m Cody Tomlinson.” Cody said quietly but when he saw his dads smiling at him and giving him a thumbs up he couldn’t help but grin back. “Uhm my daddy is really good at football and my papa is really good at cooking, but I’m not good at either of those things.” He said and he grinned even more when he saw his daddy signing to him that they were all laughing. “But I’m good at something else. For my show and tell I’m going to show you how to do sign language. That’s like talking with your hands and people who can’t hear like me use it.”

Harry smiled proudly to himself as he watched his son stand in front of everyone and sign the alphabet to them. Cody showed them how to make each letter and the 5 year old was pleasantly surprised when his classmates and even the parents attempted it. He even taught them how to sign some of his classmates’ names and when the kids found out he was doing that they were all quick to ask him how to spell their name in sign language. But what Harry couldn’t miss was the wide smile on Cody’s face.

He was a bit nervous Cody wouldn’t like his suggestion of doing this for his class but from a little convincing from Louis and reassuring him it would be alright the 5 year old agreed.

“My daddy told me that by the time I was 3 years old I could sign like how grown ups talk.” Cody signed and said. “So now I can sign really fast and talk at the same time.”

Louis and Harry chuckled to themselves as they saw that Cody’s classmates were nearly wide eyed as they watched him. They figured the class had seen him sign before but apparently not by the looks on their faces. Harry had told Louis that Cody was quiet at school and hadn’t really spoken to anyone besides Michael but they thought he would at least be signing to Mrs. Ryan. Maybe that wasn’t the case though, maybe he would just talk and nod when someone spoke to him.

They also hoped that Cody wasn’t insecure about signing because no one else in his class did. But from how the class was reacting to him signing it was clear that Cody’s insecurity was going away a little bit.

“Am I late?!”

Everyone’s heads snapped up and they all looked to the door. But Louis had to hold back a loud laugh as he saw his daughter crash into the room.

“Alexis come here.” He said quietly, waving her over.

“Baba!!” Rosie squealed happily as she saw her sister and pointed at her.

Alexis let out a deep breath as she saw that her brother was still doing his show and tell, happy she didn’t miss it. She waved to him and watched as Cody blushed slightly, thinking his sister could never be more embarrassing than she was right now before continuing to show his class some signs.

“Why aren’t you with your class?” Harry whispered as Alexis climbed on his lap.

“We have our break time now and I begged my teacher to come.” Alexis whispered back before looking to her baby brother.

Harry chuckled to himself before kissing his daughter’s head and looking back to Cody.

He continued his small presentation for only a couple more minutes before shyly telling everyone that was all he had to share.

Harry smiled widely as Cody finished and as everyone began to clap Louis, Alexis and he raised both of their hands before shaking them, signing to Cody their clapping. Even little Rosie joined in as she saw her family seemingly waving at something.

And when Cody sat down on the floor near his papa’s feet Alexis couldn’t help but embarrass him just a little bit more and ruffle his hair, making the 5 year old slap her hand away.

“Papa.” Cody whined as his hair was ruined now.

Harry let out a small chuckle before reaching down and smoothing out his son’s curls as best he could. _You did awesome big guy, everyone loved it._ He signed happily.

Cody grinned back at his father before turning towards the front of the room and focusing on the next presenter and trying to focus on what they were saying. He had asked Mrs. Ryan to not interpret for him today, curious if he could read his classmates’ mouths.

“Sweetheart you should get back to class.” Harry whispered to Alexis.

Alexis let out a deep breath before nodding and hopping off her father’s lap. “Bye papa, see you at home.” She said quietly before hugging and kissing him.

“Bye love.” Harry said as he hugged her back.

Alexis moved over to her daddy and hugged and kissed him and Rosie goodbye a well before ruffling Cody’s hair again and rushing towards the door and sending a smirk over to her groaning brother.

Louis looked back to the front of the class but he couldn’t even pay attention to what the small child was saying before he felt his daughter’s hands all over his face. Rosie had grown to love his beard but it was a bit too much as she would just rub his face all the time.

So for the rest of the presentations Louis tried to keep Rosie’s hands off him but gave up after she started whining and on the verge of tears as her daddy pushed her hands away. He allowed the 1 year old to squish his face between her hands and giggle at the funny faces she was making him do, but Louis knew that this was better than her crying and disturbing everyone.

And when everyone was done with their show and tell the parents and kids gave a final round of applause before saying goodbye to their kids.

 _I’m really proud of you big guy, you did awesome._ Louis signed before pulling his son into his chest and kissing his curls.

“Thanks daddy.” Cody said quietly as he smiled to himself and hugged his father back.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched the pair and bent down himself to hug and kiss the 5 year old. _Have a great rest of your day buddy._

Cody nodded at his papa and hugged his one more time before hugging and kissing his baby sister goodbye as well.

*~*

**2 months later (November)**

“I expect you to be wearing your tightest pants!!” Louis yelled through a wide smile as he marched into his bedroom.

And of course he walked into the room only to find Harry shirtless and trying his hardest to pull up his pants, but was having a bit of a hard time.

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Louis said through a chuckle as he walked towards the younger lad. “Need help love?”

“Please.” Harry breathed out. He didn’t know how he was going to go out and walk around in these pants but they were his nicest pair and Louis loved them on him.

Louis smiled to himself as he got in front of his husband and grabbed his pants that were halfway up his thighs. “Alright, ready?” He asked.

Harry nodded, trying to imagine his thighs being smaller so this would be easier but as Louis tugged on his pants his imagining didn’t work. “Shit when did I get fat?” He groaned.

“You’re not fat.” Louis said as he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah say that to the 15 pounds of baby fat I haven’t lost since Rosie was born.” Harry said annoyed as he looked down to his stomach and watched Louis tug up on his pants again.

“Harry you’re not fat, don’t say that.” Louis said as he gripped at his husband’s pants tighter and with a hard yank got them up his thighs. “See? Perfect fit.” He breathed out before pecking the younger lad’s lips.

Harry hummed to himself as he sucked his stomach in and managed to button his pants. “I expect to see you in your tightest pants as well.” He said before walking over to his dresser and pulling out a white t-shirt.

“Harold do you know me at all? Any chance I get I’m gonna show off the arse.” Louis said as he laughed to himself and pulled his own black skinny jeans out of his dresser.

Harry let out a snort as he walked into the bathroom to style his hair and it was only minutes later when Louis came in to do the same thing, already changed. And once they were both done and ready to go the pair grabbed their coats and walked out of their bedroom.

“Mate we’re leaving.” Louis said as they walked into the living room.

Zayn looked up from where Alexis and Cody were sitting on him on the floor and tried to get the two Tomlinsons off him but his efforts were useless. “I would say goodbye but your kids are crushing me.”

“I help!” Zaria said before running over to her daddy and sitting on his head.

Harry and Louis laughed as they watched their best maye groan into their carpet and try to pick his daughter off his head.

“Remember Zayn we’ll be having another one in 6 months.” Perrie said from her place on the couch as she laughed at her husband.

“Yeah I’ll probably like that one more than I like the one we currently have.” Zayn muffled into the carpet as Zaria refused to stop bouncing on his head.

At that Zaria stopped bouncing on her father’s head and got off him before looking at her daddy with tear filled eyes.

“Sweetheart I didn’t mean it!” Zayn said quickly, seeing that his daughter was a second away from crying.

“You no love me?” Zaria asked as her bottom lip began to wobble.

“And that’s our cue to leave.” Louis muttered to Harry, making the younger lad laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes as he pinched his husband’s side and walked over to Zayn, needing to get his kids off him so he could calm Zaria down. “Dad and I are leaving and we won’t be home before you go to bed, so goodnight my love.” He said as he pulled Alexis into his chest and kissed her head.

“Bye papa, have fun.” Alexis mumbled into her father’s shoulder.

Louis went over to Alexis next as Harry scooped Cody into his arms and they both said goodbye to them before walking over to the couch and kissing a sleepy Rosie gently.

“We love you guys! See you in the morning!” Louis called out as he and Harry got their shoes on.

Harry followed Louis out the door and was surprised to see a car waiting for them. “We’re not driving?” He asked confused.

“We’re gonna be drinking babe. I didn’t think either of us behind the wheel drunk was a very good idea.” Louis said as he opened the back door for his husband.

Harry hummed to himself as that actually made sense. He climbed into the car and once he was settled Louis came in after him. “No offense but I’m happy your football season ended.” Harry said through a quiet chuckle as the car took off down the driveway.

“Me too.” Louis breathed out as he moved to the middle seat and wrapped an arm around the younger lad.  “I have more time to spend with my favorite people.”

“You know I’m going back to work full time now right?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

“Uhm did I say you were one of my favorite people?” Louis asked confused. “I wasn’t looking to spend time with you. I’m talking about the 1 year old.” He said teasingly.

Harry nudged Louis in his side before taking the older lad’s arm that was draped around him and pushing it off of him. “You’re such a brat.” He said as he laughed to himself.

“Hazza.” Louis said through a smile as he reached for his husband again. “C’mon I’m kidding.” He said as he snuggled into Harry’s side and kissed his cheek.

“Mhm.” Harry hummed as he rolled his eyes and his husband kept trying to kiss him.

So that went on for the rest of the car ride, of course Louis doing everything in his power to convince Harry he was only kidding. And Harry knew he was kidding but it was fun to watch the older lad be desperate.

When they got to the club Louis took Harry’s hand and kept his head low, hoping no one would recognize either of them.

The pair made their way inside and they almost forgot how loud places like this can get. The music was blaring and they could feel the bass vibrating under their feet as they walked to the crowded bar.

“One good thing about being famous!” Louis yelled over the music before raising his arm, and it was only a second later a bartender was nearly running at them. He laughed to himself as the crowded bar looked at him angered but it was quickly turned into shock as they realized who the bartender was running at.

“You’re Louis Tomlinson!!”

“And you’re the bartender!! Just the man I wanted to see!” Louis said through a loud laugh. “Wanna get me two beers and four shots mate?”

“Of course, yeah, yeah, of course!” The bartender said before rushing around and getting what Louis asked for. “Here you are sir.” He said happily before placing the drinks in front of him.

Louis passed Harry his two shots and beer before taking his wallet out of his pocket. He paid the man and was about to turn to Harry but he saw the bartender just staring at him.

“Anything I can do for you mate?” Louis asked before taking a sip of his beer.

“I’m sorry can I just get a quick picture? I’m a huge huge fan.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Louis said as he nodded and put his beer down. “Mind if I sit on the bar? I’m kinda little.”

“That’s fine! Whatever you want!” The bartender said through a wide smile.

Louis nodded and chuckled to himself before hopping on the bar and sitting on it. The bartender stretched his arm out before taking the picture of the two of them. He thanked Louis profusely before offering him one more smile and having to return to other guests.

“Alright Harold drink up.” Louis said as he hopped off the bar. “Or you already did.” Louis said through a quiet laugh as he saw that the younger lad already drank his shots and was currently working on his beer.

He picked up his own shots and downed them both, feeling the burn as it ran down his throat before picking up his beer.

“I wanna play a game!” Harry yelled over the music before taking another gulp of his beer.

“Alright, what is it?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“I want you to go away, come back, and pick me up like I was just some fit guy you saw at the bar!” Harry said over the music through a wide smile.

Louis nearly sputtered his beer as he heard the younger lad and couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh. “You want me to pick you up?!”

Harry nodded as he took a step towards the older lad and wrapped an arm around him. “C’mon Lou, humor me for a little bit. I wanna see if you still have game.”

“Babe when we met I didn’t have game! I just picked you off the ground and you fell for me, that’s it!” Louis said, unable to stop his laughter.

“Just do it!” Harry yelled over the music as he shoved on Louis’ chest.

Louis rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his beer. “Well when I come back are you gonna pretend you don’t know me?”

“Obviously you idiot.” Harry said before gulping his own drink. “It’s gonna be like we never met.”

Louis pursed his lips and nodded, thinking he could have some fun with this before throwing back the rest of his beer and walking away from the younger lad. As he walked to the other side of the crowded room he tried to think about how he would go about doing this. He hasn’t tried to pick anyone up in… Well ever.

In high school girls came at him even though he wasn’t interested and then the one or two other guys he met before Harry came to him as well. And those two guys he didn’t even do anything with besides maybe sharing a kiss or two. So this was dangerous and uncharted territory for Louis. But he was up for the challenge.

Louis didn’t want to keep Harry waiting long but he had to figure this out. If he went about this the wrong way or said something stupid the younger lad would never let him live it down.

So after pacing for a good 10 minutes and trying to think of what to do Louis finally let out a deep breath and began to make his way back to his husband.

He could see Harry in the same place he left him, paying no mind to his surroundings so Louis used that to his advantage. He walked up behind the younger lad and just barely placed his hand on the small of Harry’s back before scootching past him and towards the bar.

Louis raised his arm, calling over the bartender and like what had happened earlier the same guy rushed over to him. “Hey I’m back.” He said as he smiled at the man and took his hand off Harry’s back, knowing he had the younger lad’s attention. “Wanna get me a vodka cranberry?”

The bartender nodded and grinned back at him before making the drink and passing it to him.

Louis thanked the man and paid him and just before he was about to take a sip he glanced over at Harry, only having to do a double take as he saw him, playing it off as if this was the first time he saw the younger lad. But then again he would’ve done a double take anyway because Harry was just… Well, to put in simple terms he was gorgeous.

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.” Louis said over the music, making Harry’s lips quirk up into a smile.

“Just here by myself.” Harry said as he shook his head.

“Good news for me then.” Louis said through his own grin. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Harry tried to hold back a laugh as he heard Louis, but this was his idea after all. “I would love a drink.”

Louis nodded and offered Harry one more smile before getting the bartenders attention once again and ordering another drink. “Now in return for buying you a drink I think I deserve a name.” He said once he had the drink.

“Harry Styles.” Harry said as he took the drink Louis was offering him.

“Harry Styles.” Louis repeated as pursed his lips and nodded to himself. “Lovely name, not quite sure about that last name though. You seem like someone who would have a last name starting with a ‘T’.” He said as he raised his eyebrows at the younger lad and took a sip of his own drink.

“That so?” Harry asked as he laughed to himself. “I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

“Surely you’ve heard of me.” Louis said as he placed a hand over his chest. “Louis Tomlinson, famous footie player, captain of Manchester United.”

“Sorry doesn’t ring a bell.” Harry said as he shrugged to himself. “I’m not a big fan of sports, but hey good for you, must be a fun job.”

Louis raised his eyebrows at that and let out a quiet laugh, unable to get over how ridiculous they were being. “Wow usually that works. You’re gonna make me work then huh?”

“Yeah, sorry famous footie captain of Manchester United.” Harry teased before taking a sip of his drink.

Louis hummed and smiled to himself as he leaned against the bar and looked the younger lad up and down. “Hard to get… I like you Harry Styles.” He said as he quirked his eyebrow at this ‘stranger’. “Tell me something about you, c’mon interest me.”

Harry chuckled to himself before finishing off his drink. “I’m not very interesting, sorry.” He shrugged, wanting the older lad to work a little bit.

“Well I see you’re wearing a wedding ring.” Louis said as he pointed to Harry’s hand. “Something you wanna tell me?” He asked with a small smirk.

Harry opened and closed his mouth before looking down at Louis’ hand and sure enough he took his wedding ring off. He had no idea the older lad was taking this so seriously.

“I just wear this to ward off unwanted strangers.” Harry said through a small blush.

“Not me though, I’m a wanted stranger. Otherwise you would’ve shown it to me after I bought you that drink.” Louis said as he smiled to himself.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the older lad, a bit surprised he was actually doing this pretty well. “Nice. Very smooth.” He said as he laughed to himself.

“So I’m right?” Louis asked over the music with raised eyebrows and when he saw Harry blush and shrug slightly he couldn’t help but smile even wider to himself. “You think you have enough drinks in you to agree to a dance? Or should I get us a couple more?” He asked through a smirk.

“Dance with you?” Harry asked as he looked at the older lad and pressed his lips together, pretending like he really had to think about it. “I may need a drink or two.” He said teasingly.

“Ouch.” Louis muttered to himself through a quiet laugh as he got the bartenders attention again. “You’re a rough one aren’t you?”

Harry could only blush more as Louis passed him two more shots. He really had no idea why he was blushing like mad. This was Louis that was in front of him after all… Just Louis.

But it felt different. There was something that Harry just couldn’t put his finger on but he was definitely feeling something different, or feeling something he hasn’t felt in awhile towards the older lad.

The two shot back their drinks before Louis nodded to the dancefloor with a small smile. “Wanna dance Styles?”

Harry felt his heart flutter as he saw how the older lad was looking at him and nodded before Louis tentatively put his hand on the small of his back and led him towards the dancefloor.

As they got there there were sweaty bodies all around them and if possible the music seemed even louder.

Harry had to bite back a smile as Louis carefully put his hand on his hip and started moving to the beat of the music, and that was when he realized why he felt so worked up. He was nervous.

Harry hasn’t felt nervous around the older lad in nearly 11 years and now for some reason tonight it was bubbling inside of him. The way Louis was just barely and softly touching him, almost hesitantly, like he didn’t know if it was okay, as if they really had just met. And Harry was reminded of how he felt on their very first date.

He looked down and saw Louis’ cheeks flushed, looking like he was feeling the same way. And yet again Harry was reminded of their first date. The way Louis was stuttering everything and how he was wiping his hands on his pants, clearly sweating and just as panicked as Harry was on that night. But here it was again tonight.

Harry felt Louis grip his hip just a bit tighter before pulling him closer and nearly pressing their chests together as they danced. When he met the older lad’s eye there was that inevitable spark that he always seemed to have, and in the dark room it was impossible to miss. But in a second it was gone as Louis spun him so his back was to Louis’ front and the older lad gripped at his hips before moving him along with the music.

Harry’s breath hitched as he felt Louis behind him and his hot breathing on his neck. He couldn’t help but feel more nerves, but this was crazy, this was Louis he was dancing with, the man he’s danced with countless times and for some reason it didn’t feel like that in the slightest. But that was definitely something Harry didn’t mind at all.

Louis gripped at Harry’s hip tighter and if possible he felt his pants getting smaller as he danced with the younger lad. Before they even got on the dancefloor he could feel those butterflies in his stomach and the nervous jitters but right now all he wanted was Harry.

Louis leaned closer to the younger lad and felt him shudder as he breathed on his neck, but that was just before he connected his lips to Harry’s neck, making Harry bite his lip and press harder onto his clothed hard.

The two danced like that for song after song and it was only when they were both sweating like crazy and trying to catch their breaths when Harry pulled away, making Louis’ lips leave his neck before he turned around in the older lad’s arms.

Louis offered Harry a small smile as he rested his hands on his hips again and continued to move them to the music. He felt Harry wrap his arms around his neck and pull him even closer to his chest. Louis looked up to the younger lad again and he could see his cheeks flushed, his hair matting to his head from sweat and his breath short from their dancing.

Louis carefully reached up and with one hand and placed it on Harry’s cheek before gently pulling him down. And the younger must’ve figured what he wanted as it was only a second later when Harry was leaning his forehead against his, becoming so close their breaths were mixing. Louis just barely picked his head up, gently nudging their noses before he leaned in and hesitantly connected their lips.

Harry felt his breath hitch as he felt Louis kiss him, almost exploratory, like this was uncharted territory for him. And he couldn’t help but smile to himself as it almost felt like their first kiss all over again. The way the older lad was so careful about it, so gentle that made Harry want to feel it again, want more. So he wrapped his arms tighter around the older lad’s neck and dipped his head before pressing his lips against Louis’.

Louis smiled to himself as he felt the younger lad kissing him and couldn’t help but pull Harry impossibly closer, wanting to feel more. But it was when Harry tried deepening the kiss when Louis’ breath hitched.

This felt like the first time they were exploring each other. With gentle touches and hesitant kisses but it was clear for Harry that he wanted more, and Louis was more than willing to give it to him.

He allowed the younger lad to deepen the kiss and with the music blaring in the room and alcohol coursing through their veins it was impossible to miss the unsettling heat that crept through both of them.

Louis could feel Harry running his hands everywhere on them as they kissed and danced. All over his back, through his sweaty hair, on his bum, on his hips, it was crazy, like Harry had never touched him before. But as Harry pulled him impossibly closer, making their clothed hards press against each other as they danced Louis had to let out a moan. He wasn’t sure how long he could do this, all he knew was that he needed Harry.

“What would say if I asked you to come back to mine?” Louis asked breathlessly over the music as he released their kiss.

Harry chuckled to himself as Louis was still going with this but he wasn’t going to complain. He looked at the older lad and nodded at him before Louis grinned back at him and grabbed his hand.

The pair made their way through the club, stumbling slightly and once they got to the car it took Louis all of five second before crashing his lips back onto Harry’s and pressing him against the door. And they stayed in that position until they pulled up the house and Louis nearly dragged the younger lad out of the car.

“Nice place.” Harry breathed out as Louis pulled him towards the door.

Louis chuckled to himself as he pushed the front door open and pulled Harry in by his hips. “Can’t take the credit, I had someone come in and decorate it.” He said through a small smile before connecting their lips again.

Harry couldn’t help but grin back as he kissed the older lad and felt as Louis started moving them towards the stairs.

The pair quickly made their way up the stairs and once Louis pulled Harry into the bedroom he was quick to get them to the bed and start discarding their clothes.

Every touch, every kiss there was something behind it that neither Louis or Harry could identify. For some reason there was still that nervousness, that hesitance that you would have with a stranger when doing this for the first time, but neither of them wanted this to stop. They haven’t felt like this in they don’t even know how long.  The love was still there but there was something else, almost like a fire between them that refused to go and it drove them both mad and eager for more.

So when the two finally released Louis can’t remember the last time he was sweating or breathing so hard. Even after he rolled off of Harry he was nearly shaking and unable to keep his eyes open, trying to calm himself down.

“Fuck.” Louis barely breathed out.

Next to him Harry was in the same state. He was sweating and breathing like he had just ran a marathon, unable to keep himself together.

“I have to tell you something.” Louis said as he turned his head to face the younger lad.

Harry looked over to Louis and he seemed pretty serious so he nodded knowing that if he tried to talk absolutely nothing would come out.

Louis let out a few quiet breaths and swallowed thickly before biting his lip. “I’m married and I have three kids. And they’re sleeping just down the hall.” He said quietly as a slow smile made it way to his face.

Harry couldn’t help but let out a small laugh and shake his head as he leaned over and connected their lips gently. “You’re an idiot.” He mumbled against the older lad.

“Go easy on me Styles.” Louis said through a quiet chuckle. “Just promise not to tell my husband.” He said as he smiled to himself and ran his hand down the younger lad’s side.

Harry rolled his eyes before dipping his head and kissing Louis. “Promise.” He said before connecting their lips one more time.

*~*

**2 Months Later (January)**

“Daddy no.” Alexis whined as her father sat her up and tried to put a coat on her.

“C’mon sweetheart, don’t you want to watch the fireworks? Good way to start the New Year.” Louis said quietly as he managed to get Alexis’ coat and hat on her.

“A good way to start the New Year is with sleep.” Alexis grumbled as her daddy picked her up.

Louis let out a quiet laugh as he rubbed his daughter’s back and carried her outside. Their family and mates were already outside, Cody and Rosie in Anne and his mum’s arms to watch the fireworks. And thankfully Alexis woke up enough for Louis to put her down because his little girl really wasn’t so little anymore. When he put Alexis down he kissed her head before looking over to Harry only to see him biting his lip nervously and shifting his weight on his feet anxiously.

“Love what’s wrong? You okay?” Louis asked softly as he rubbed the younger lad’s back, not knowing why he looked so worked up.

“M’fine, yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Harry barely breathed out as he nodded his head.

Louis looked up at him, not too convinced. “Sweetheart you look like you’re about to have a heart attack. What has you all scared?”

“I’m not scared, I’m not.” Harry said, almost like he was trying to convince himself.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at the younger lad but nodded anyway as he wrapped an arm around his waist. He checked his watch really quickly and smiled to himself as he saw that there was only two more minutes until midnight.

Harry let out a few deep breaths as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked up to the sky nervously.

Louis looked over at Harry like he was going crazy, he was mumbling something to himself and just as everyone outside started counting down from 60 he swears his husband started to hyperventilate.

“Harry seriously what’s wrong?” He asked worried as he placed his hands on the younger lad’s shoulders, wanting him to stay still.

Harry shook his head as he put his fingers in his ears, hearing the countdown get to 10.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at Harry really having no clue why he was so scared or why he was putting his fingers in his ears. But it was only a second later everyone was screaming ‘Happy New Year!’ and fireworks went off overhead, making Harry’s eyes grow wide with terror.

“Are you… Are you scared of the fireworks?” Louis asked confused.

But his answer was quickly given when a loud firework cracked above them and Harry let out a not so manly scream as he looked at the sky.

“Aw babe, c’mere, it’s okay.” Louis said, unable to stop his quiet laughter as he pulled his husband close to him and placed his hands over Harry’s ears. “You’re alright, c’mon they’re pretty.”

Harry clearly didn’t think so though as another huge firework went off and he let out another scream.

Louis realized this is the first time he’s ever seen fireworks with Harry. Every new year they were either at a party where there weren’t any or at someones house just hanging out. But there was a park in their neighborhood that put on a show and it was very clear that one Tomlinson was not enjoying it.

“Harold, love, just look at me.” Louis said as his husband’s eyes were glued to the sky and every time there was a firework in the sky the younger lad just grew more panicked.

Harry let out a few quick breaths before looking down at Louis, only to see him smiling at him. The older lad slowly pulled his hands away from his ears but just as he did so another firework went off and Harry grabbed his hands, making him put them back on his ears.

“Okay, we’ll keep those there.” Louis said through a chuckle as he secured his hands back over Harry’s ears.

He pulled the younger lad into his chest and kissed his cheek, wanting him to calm down. And as the fireworks continued and Louis cuddled his husband even more Harry started to relax a bit, but he still wouldn’t let Louis’ hands leave his ears. Louis was just happy he wasn’t screaming anymore.

When they finally came Harry placed his hands over Louis’ that were covering his ears and shut his eyes, waiting for it all to be over. And when it was he let out a deep breath and grabbed Louis’ hands before slowly taking them off his ears. Harry saw his husband looking at him with an amused smile and raised eyebrows, and Harry couldn’t help but blush at his own embarrassment.

“I’m kinda scared of fireworks…” He said quietly as he bit his lip.

“No way?” Louis asked sarcastically. “Well I never would’ve guessed that love, you really held yourself together there.” He said teasingly.

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed quietly to himself as he shook his head. “Shut up.” He muttered.

Louis offered his husband a small smile before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him into his chest. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll help you get over your fear, it’s okay.”

Harry scoffed, knowing that would never happen but he could let Louis believe that. “Sure, alright.”

“I will.” Louis said softly, not wanting Harry to be afraid of something as harmless as fireworks. “And Happy New Year by the way.”

Harry smiled to himself before wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck and dipping his head to connect their lips sweetly. “Happy New Year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could tell you guys how much I loved writing this chapter, because it was extremely entertaining for me. So hopefully you guys like just as much. For the next chapter I'm going to try my hardest to get it out ASAP but my band has a gig on Friday and we're rehearsing a lot, but I promise you I'll try to get it out soon. Also in regards to the last chapter I loved everyone's opinions, it was really neat for me to read the different perspectives you guys had on the situation. Anywaaayyyy leave comments, share opinions, thanks !! Xxx And I'm on Tumblr as lhstylinson9193 if you have questions, want to talk, or give suggestions for the story! And a HUGE thank you for over 30,000 hits !! I never thought I could achieve something like this so thank you if you shared this on tumblr or twitter or anywhere just THANK YOU !!!


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

**3 Months Later (April)**

“Daddy I need help!!” Cody said frustratedly.

Louis looked in the rear view mirror and let out a small huff as he saw that his son’s bowtie was undone again. “Haz, can you?” He asked before looking back to the road.

Harry chuckled to himself as he twisted in his seat and reached for the 5 year old. He knew he shouldn’t have let Louis tie Cody’s bowtie but the older lad insisted he could do it. Once Cody’s bowtie was on properly and he inspected the rest of his suit he was happy with it.

 _You look great big guy. Really dapper._ Harry signed as he offered his son a small smile.

Cody grinned happily to himself as he straightened out his suit vest. “Thank you papa.” He said proudly, loving his outfit.

“All the Tomlinsons are looking very dapper tonight.” Louis said through a quiet laugh. “But my girls… I’ll have to keep an eye on them so no boys try to steal my princesses from me.” He said as he looked behind him really quickly and winked at Alexis.

“Don’t worry daddy I won’t go with any boys. They’ll probably be gross and I already have three boys so it’s okay.” Alexis said through a small shrug.

“And who are your boys?” Louis asked with narrowed eyes.

“You, papa and Cody obviously.” Alexis said as she rolled her eyes, thinking her father knew this by now.

Louis hummed happily to himself as that was the correct answer. If she said anyone else there definitely would have been a hunt for these boys.

Once they arrived to the venue Harry let out a deep breath as he looked around and saw all of the people that were there. He already felt nervous but now seeing how many people that were attending only made it worse.

“It’s okay love, you’ll be great.” Louis said through a soft smile as he leaned over the console and kissed his husband sweetly.

Harry nodded to himself and let out one more quiet breath before hopping out of the car and straightening his suit. He saw Louis getting Alexis and Cody out of the car so he got Rosie and made sure her dress and hair was in order before following his husband towards the entrance.

The building was crowded, more crowded than he initially thought it would be, but this only made his nerves get worse.

The family walked through the mass of people, trying to find their table and the idiots they like to call friends. And when they found them of course they were the loudest and most chaotic group of people there.

“Hey there they are!!” Niall said through a wide smile before rushing over to Harry and crushing him in a hug.

Harry was surprised by Niall’s energy as his best mate crushed him. This would be Niall normally but considering he and Gemma just had their second boy, Beck, a week ago he figured that the irish lad would be exhausted.

“You’re in a good mood.” Harry chuckled as he released the older lad.

“Of course I am!!” Niall said, unable to wipe the smile off his face. “We won an award H!! This is huge!!” He said excitedly.

Harry grinned sheepishly to himself as he shrugged and shifted Rosie on his hip. Even he still didn’t believe that they had won the restaurant small business award and that they’d be presented it with the other winners of small business awards tonight. But of course he was reminded of why they were here tonight as all of their mates hugged him and congratulated him before Louis told them all to back off and give him some room.

“You okay love?” Louis asked as he rubbed the younger lad’s back.

Harry nodded as he let out  a quiet breath. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, he was just stepping up to accept an award, that’s it. But still he couldn’t fight the nerves bubbling inside him.

“M’good.” Harry said as he offered his husband a small smile. “It’s just dinner and an award, that’s it.” He breathed out.

Louis grinned back at him and nodded even though he wanted to scream ‘it’s not just an award!!’. But he knew if he did that he would have freaked Harry out even more than he already was. Louis wished Harry understood how proud he was of him and Niall. This is a huge achievement and with the publicity they’ll be getting there will be even more customers. The cafe was already busy and popular but now it was going to be pretty crazy, but Harry and Niall didn’t seem to mind.

“How’s the new kid in the group? Doin alright?” Louis asked as he looked over to Gemma and saw the tiny baby she had in her arms.

“He’s the opposite of Niall and I love it.” Gemma said, completely serious.

“Gem he’s a week old…” Harry said with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah but he’s so quiet and he doesn’t fart or do any of that nasty stuff that Niall and Colton do.” Gemma said, earning a small same faced glare from her son and husband.

Louis and Harry laughed to themselves as Niall stated he really wasn’t that bad, only to get a ‘are you kidding me?’ look from both Gemma and Colton. Even little Colton, being only 2 years old knew how bad his daddy can be.

“Love daddy.” Colton said as he nodded to himself and leaned against his father’s chest.

“Oh yeah you still love me big guy?” Niall asked with a small smile as he wrapped his arms around his son. “That’s good, at least one Horan does.” He said before sending a frown to his wife.

Gemma rolled her eyes fondly at her husband before leaning over and kissing him quickly. “I do love you, stop pouting.” She said before pecking his lips one more time.

Harry let out a snort before shaking his head and looking to talk to anyone other than his sister and Niall. “Zayn you comin to Lou’s game tomorrow?” He asked before picking up his water.

“Uhm yeah we’re gonna try.” Zayn said noncommittally.  “You know Per is about to pop the baby out any second and we’re trying to the rush the papers for the house.”

Harry nodded, knowing Zayn was beyond stressed about getting the house he and Perrie bought a month ago ready to move in to. With their second baby quickly coming they needed to do a lot and were crunched for time.

“Well you know when you guys find out when you can move in Lou and I will help. It’ll be easy since your new place is like 5 minutes away.” Harry offered.

“Thanks mate.” Zayn said as he smiled at the younger lad. “I’m so pumped we’ll be so close now. It was almost a miracle we found a house in your neighborhood, but it’s so awesome. The house is amazing, you have to see it.” He gushed.

Harry nodded, himself pretty surprised when Zayn told them that they were moving in their neighborhood. He knew Perrie made great money working on movies and Zayn works at a really successful art gallery, but he didn’t know they made so much where they could afford a place near them. Harry wasn’t going to complain though, it was awesome to have one of their best mates so close.

“Well when you guys officially get the house we’ll be the first ones over.” He said as he offered the older lad a small smile.

“We’ll need ya over to help unpack.” Zayn said as he chuckled to himself. “I’m gonna be painting and working on the nursery a lot and Per can’t move so-”

“Zayn I’m due in a month. You make it sound like I can give birth tonight.” Perrie huffed.

“Babe I’m just looking out for you, that’s it.” Zayn said softly as he smiled at his wife.

Harry laughed quietly to himself as Perrie hummed and nodded. It was hard to think of all the babies they have in the family and how many more they were probably going to have.

After waiters started coming around and asking for food and drink orders Harry felt himself calm down a bit. He just stayed focus on his mates and family and that was more than relaxing enough for him. Everyone was just so happy and smiling and laughing it was contagious. They couldn’t stop saying congratulations to Harry and Niall, and Harry almost wanted to tell them to shut up because he’s heard it too many times.

When the food arrived Harry cut up Rosie’s pasta before trying to get her attention so she could actually eat.

“Babe I got it, you eat your food.” Louis said as he took Rosie’s plate from his husband.

“But you have to eat.” Harry said with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah and you do too. Don’t fight me on who’s feeding the baby Haz, I’ll win.” Louis said through a small laugh as he offered his daughter some of her cut up pasta.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly as he checked to see if Alexis and Cody were okay before eating his own food. “Is it after or during dessert where they’re giving awards?”

“During.” Niall said with his mouth full. “M’not sure when we get called up though.”

Harry nodded as he took another bite of his food, kind of hoping they wouldn’t be last to get called up. As much as he wanted to support the other business owners he knew the kids would be dead on their feet if they stayed the whole time.

“What’s the latest you think we could stay?” Harry asked as he turned to Louis.

“Really depends on this one.” Louis said, pointing to Rosie who had sauce all over her face. “If she gets antsy I’ll take her in the hallway and walk around with her but if she falls asleep maybe we can hang out here for a bit longer.”

“Alright I’m just not sure what time this ends, I don’t want to get home too late.” Harry said as he bit his lip.

“We’ll stay as late as you want love, tonight is all about you.” Louis said as he offered the younger lad a small smile.

Harry couldn't help but blush sheepishly as he heard Louis. Normally when they came to things like this for awards or recognitions they were all for Louis. But not tonight. Tonight was all about him and Niall.

As everyone around the table ate Harry was sure they were the loudest people in the room, but what else was new? Someone was either laughing hysterically or trying to get the tables attention so they could tell a story.

It felt like it’s been forever since they all went out like this, since they were all really together. With Niall and Liam just having kids it’s been hard to just hang out for a bit. Same goes for Zayn as he and Perrie are still trying to figure everything out with their house and preparing everything they need for the baby. It seemed as though that for the first time Louis and Harry were the only ones who didn’t have a newborn. They have Rosie but she wasn’t much of a baby anymore as she would be 2 years old in 4 months.

By the time their dinner plates were being taken away Harry almost completely forgot how nervous he was. That was until someone announced that it was time to give awards out, of course that’s when his nerves came back, worse than before.

“Babe it’s just a quick thank you speech, that’s it, it’s okay.” Louis tried to reassure Harry as he saw his husband internally freaking out.

“Lou there’s like 200 people here!” Harry whispered shouted.

“And you’ve been on national television in front of millions.” Louis said with raised eyebrows.

Harry bit his lip as he thought about that, but this felt different than being on tv. “Yeah but all those interviews and stuff were focused on you.”

“I’m pretty sure they like you more than they like me.” Louis said through a small laugh. “You’ll do great love, you always do in front of people.”

Harry let out a deep breath, not so sure that was true but nodded anyway. It wasn’t like he was nervous about the whole talking in front of people, but more or less the fact that he was scared about tripping up the stairs on the way to the stage and making a fool out of himself. But he was taken out of panicked thoughts as he felt someone shaking his shoulder, and he looked up to see Niall beaming at him.

“C’mon Haz, we’re up!” Niall said as he got up from his seat and the crowd began clapping.

Harry felt himself freeze before there was a pair of lips on his cheek, and when he looked over he saw Louis offering him a small smile.

“You’ll do great love.” Louis said softly.

Harry let out one more deep breath before nodding and getting up from his seat. He began the walk to the stage as the room continued to clap, but thankfully when they got to the stairs he felt Niall’s hand on his back, making sure he would be stable before walking up them. Niall knows him too well, knows that he probably would fall because his nerves would get the best of him.

Harry smiled gratefully at Niall as they got up to the stage and the older lad just nodded at him happily before leading the way to the podium and collecting their award. But it was only a second later Niall gestured to the microphone and Harry knew it was time to give his speech.

“I had a plan of what I was going to say, but for how I feel right now it really isn’t good enough.” Harry said making the room laugh quietly. “But of course I want to thank the towns committee for giving us this award, it truly is a great honor. I want to thank our mates who are always supporting us and I especially want to thank my husband Louis and my kids Alexis, Cody and Rosie. Without all of them none of this would be possible. And next month we’ll be celebrating our 5 year anniversary so hopefully we’ll be as successful as we’ve been in the next 50 years. So just thank you, thank you so much for this award and for recognizing us.” He finished off with a small smile.

The crowd clapped and it was only a second later when Niall stepped up to the microphone and gave his own thanks. Of course thanking his own family and profusely thanking Gemma for supporting him through all of this, knowing it’s been hard for them. He talked about Colton and Beck, but also he thanked Harry and Louis for giving him the opportunity to start this business.

When he was finally done the crowd gave one more loud clap and there were a few cheers from their mates as they made their way back to the table.

Louis was the first one standing up, lunging at Harry and crushing him in a hug. “I am so proud if you.” He rushed out before connecting their lips.

Harry couldn’t help but smile against the older lad as he wrapped his arms round his waist. “Thank you.” He mumbled against Louis’ lips.

“You did amazing, incredible even.” Louis said as he pulled away and smiled widely at his husband.

“Thanks babe.” Harry said through a chuckle as he saw the older lad beaming at him. “Just happy I didn’t fall.”

“Papa you did so good!!” Alexis said excitedly as she was the next one to leap into her father’s arms.

Harry had the wind knocked out of him as his daughter attacked him but couldn’t help but smile as she hugged him. “Thank you sweetheart.” He said softly.

With one final squeeze Alexis released her papa and took her seat as Louis pulled out Harry’s chair for him. It was Cody who climbed into his lap next and hugged his father as his sister and daddy did.

Harry felt like for the next 10 minutes it was nothing but congratulations from his mates. But at this point he didn’t mind. Harry couldn’t get over how happy everyone does for him and Niall, it was incredible. Especially with Louis doing whatever he wanted and was pampering him more than he normally does. Harry thought maybe he and Niall should try to win awards more often.

*~*

“Alexis!!” Louis screamed as he stomped down the hallway and pushed his daughter’s door open. “Alexis Marie Tomlinson what is this?!”

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he came up behind his husband, hearing him yell from the kitchen.

“Look what your daughter did!!” Louis said as he held up his captain’s badge.

Harry let out a snort as he put his hand over his mouth and tried to stop his laughter. He knew Louis was fuming but the fact that Alexis had bedazzled his captain’s badge was too funny.

“Daddy I was just showing Rosie how to use my bedazzler.” Alexis said as she shrugged to herself.

Louis looked wide eyed at the 9 year old and waved his badge around. “I have a game in an hour! Why couldn’t you bedazzle anything else?!”

Alexis let out a huff as she rolled her eyes. “Daddy I wanted everyone to see it. Don’t worry, it looks pretty.”

Louis groaned to himself as he stomped out of the room, not believing that he had to play a game with a bedazzled captains badge. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to get shit from his team. But maybe if he embraced it it would be a softer blow.

So Louis changed into his footie gear and grumbled as he pulled on his captains arm band. And of course when he and Harry were getting the kids ready to go Alexis wouldn’t stop giggling to herself and even Cody teased his daddy as he saw his brightly colored armband.

“Babe stop pouting. If you’re in a bad mood it’ll throw off your game.” Harry said as Louis pulled onto the road.

“I’m not in a bad mood. I love my armband.” Louis said through gritted teeth.

“Oh that’s good daddy. It really brings out your eyes.” Alexis said teasingly.

Louis narrowed his eyes as he glanced in the rear view mirror at his daughter. “Thanks sweetheart.” He muttered through a small frown.

Harry laughed to himself as he reached over and pat Louis’ thigh. He couldn’t wait to see what the team and media had to say, for sure this game going to be a rather entertaining one.

“Haz I’m gonna grab Rosie if you wanna get the other two.” Louis breathed out as he parked the car.

Harry nodded and hopped out of the car before helping Alexis and Cody out. Louis unbuckled Rosie from her car seat and kissed the 1 year old’s head before pulling her into his chest.

“Alright Tomlinsons you know the drill.” Louis said as he put his free hand on the small of Harry’s back and led them towards the wall of paps that were being held off by security guards.

He held onto Rosie tightly and could feel his little girl rest her head on his shoulder, trying to look away form the bright flashing lights. Cody and Alexis were the same way as they hid themselves in Harry’s side.

Louis waved to the cameras and gave them a tight lined smile before they finally got inside and all of them could let out deep breaths. “So Zayn texted and he said they’re gonna come.”

“Oh great. Perrie must be feeling good then.” Harry said happily as he picked up Cody and rested him on his hip. “I think everyone else is already here so I’ll go up and meet them and you can go warm up.”

Louis nodded and carefully passed Rosie to Harry, making sure she was balanced in his free arm before pecking his husband’s lips. “Okay, sounds good love.” He said softly before kissing him one more time.

Harry hummed against the older lad’s lips and offered him a small smile as he pulled away. “Good luck babe. See you at halftime.”

Louis grinned back at Harry and nodded at him one more time before kissing each of the kids. Even Alexis got a goodbye from her daddy but it didn’t go without a small playful scowl from Louis.

Harry said one more goodbye to his husband before having Alexis hold onto his belt loop while he carried Cody and Rosie. The four of them made their way to their seats and as Harry predicted everyone was already there except Zayn, but he figured the older lad would be coming a little closer to the start of the game.

“Hey everyone!” Harry said happily as they walked through their mates to get to their seats.

They all chorused their hellos as Harry got Alexis and Cody situated in their seats before he took his own seat and settled Rosie on his lap. Once they were all okay Harry looked around and he almost wanted to laugh as it seemed that every single one of them was holding a baby or their was a child on their lap. He remembered the days when it was just Alexis and she was getting passed around but now that wasn’t even an option because everyone’s hands were full with their own kids.

“Papa up.” Rosie said as she pat her father’s shoulder.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he lifted Rosie up and put her on his shoulders, only for the 1 year old to put her little hands in his curls and hold on as she jumped. “Sweetheart careful.” He said, always being nervous when he did this with one of the kids that they would fly off him.

“Papa!!” Rosie just yelled as she continued to bounce on her father’s shoulders.

But next to Harry Colton was doing the same exact thing on Niall’s shoulders.

“We got some live ones today.” Niall said through a chuckle as he gripped his son’s legs, not wanting him to fall.

“Just excited about the game I think.” Harry said as he tried to steady Rosie.

And the two toddlers continued to bounce on their fathers’ shoulders until the buzzer went off, signalling the start of the game, and only then did they jump and bounce even more.

Everyone was on their feet except for Perrie as she was getting to the point where it was a pain to walk let alone stand for a few hours in a cramped area.

As per usual everyone was screaming, clapping and yelling as they watched Louis play and in Harry’s case some swears were thrown out but of course Alexis made him apologize because Rosie and Colton were right there. Not only that but Tucker, Caleb and Beck were there as well so Harry had to mind his mouth with five kids under the age of 3 were near him.

By the time the halftime buzzer went off Harry was already tired from yelling and he knew the second half was going to be just as bad if not worse. Louis’ team was down by one goal and it didn’t look like anything was moving forward as the opposing team had the best defence in the league but Harry had faith in his husband.

“Papa look!!” Alexis said excitedly as she pointed to the big screen.

Harry looked up and let out a loud laugh as he saw him and the three kids on the kiss cam. But he was surprised when both Cody and Alexis stood on their seats and kissed both his cheeks. As Rosie saw what her siblings were doing she giggle to herself before kissing her papa’s head as she was still on his shoulders.

The crowd clapped and cheered but they went absolutely berserk when they saw Louis running towards the barrier that separated the pitch from the stands and hopped on it before surprising his husband and kissing him sweetly.

Harry could barely keep himself together as he felt Louis kiss him. The crowd was screaming, their mates were all surprised and Harry was blushing like mad as he knew this was on the big screen and on tv.

“Love you curly.” Louis said as he released the younger lad and winked at him.

“Love you too you dork.” Harry said through a quiet laugh.

Louis smiled to himself and leaned in to kiss his husband one more time before hopping off the barrier, needing to go back with his team.

“He’s such a little cutie.” Niall said as Louis jogged back onto the pitch.

Harry rolled his eyes as he heard the older lad and nudged him in his side before smiling to himself. He knew his husband was adorable. It was a matter of convincing Louis he was and accepting the fact that he was. But with the bedazzled arm band, and hopping over the barrier and kissing him in front of everyone it was hard not to think of Louis as cute.

*~*

Harry followed Rosie as she wobbled on her legs and and walked through the house. Day by day she was getting better with her walking and Harry was yet again reminded of how fast his kids were growing up.

A second later the doorbell rang and Harry perked his head up, not sure of who it could be. “C’mon love, let’s get the door.” He said as he tried to steer the 1 year old towards the foyer.

Rosie put one chubby leg in front of the other and giggled to herself as she was nearly running after her father.

Once they got to the door Harry made sure Rosie was with him, and as he opened the door the 1 year old grabbed onto his leg and stayed behind him, not sure who was there.

“Oh hey mate, what’s up?” Harry asked as he saw Zayn.

“I’m just here to talk to Lou.” Zayn said as he offered the younger lad a small smile.

“Oh yeah, c’mon in. He’s in the office working on some stuff.” Harry said happily as he let his best mate in.

Zayn nodded and toed off his shoes before bending down and kissing his niece quickly. He began to make his way through the house and once he got to the office he knocked lightly and heard a quiet ‘come in’ before he pushed the door open.

“Hey mate. I didn’t know you actually used this room.” Zayn said through a chuckle as he walked towards his best mate’s desk.

“To be honest I’ve only been using it this past week.” Louis said through his own laugh as he pulled his glasses off and turned away from his computer.

Zayn took a seat in one the leather chairs in front of his desk and nodded at his best mate. “What’ve you been up to where you need to be in here?” He asked.

“Uhm I’m starting to work on shadowing my coach to see if I would like coaching after I retire and I need to fill out paperwork and do reviews and just all this other stuff.” Louis breathed out as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Zayn hummed and nodded, knowing Louis was trying to get into the whole coaching thing.

“What’re you here for mate? I didn’t know you were coming over.” Louis said with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah, I uhm, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something.” Zayn said quietly.

“Of course mate.” Louis said softly as he saw that Zayn was nervous but also kind of serious.

Zayn nodded and cleared his throat before biting his lip. “So you uh, you know how I’ve wanted to start my own art gallery for a while now and there’s an amazing space available right in the middle of the city.” He began and when Louis nodded he continued. “And the thing is that with the baby and the house Per and I are just a little tight on money right now-”

“Do you want me to buy the space so you can set up an art gallery in there?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Well no not exactly.” Zayn said as he bit his lip. “I was wondering if you wanted to be like an investor?” He asked.

Louis only grew more confused, not quite sure what Zayn was really asking of him.

Zayn let out a quiet, realizing he had to be more specific. “So if I asked you to give me £15,000 I’ll give you let’s say 10% of the company. Just for example. That way you get 10% of the profits.” He explained.

“Oooh gotcha.” Louis said as he nodded to himself. “Yeah mate that sounds awesome.” He said happily as he pulled out his checkbook from his desk drawer. “So how much you want?”

Zayn looked at his best mate shocked before smiling widely to himself. “Seriously Louis you have no clue how much this means to me and whatever you put down I’ll be more than happy with.”

Louis pursed his lips and nodded to himself as he began to write out the check. He smiled to himself as he passed it to Zayn and almost let out a loud laugh when he saw his best mates’ face.

“No.” Zayn said as he shook his head. “Louis I can’t take this from you, it’s too much.” He said as he passed the check back.

“I thought you said you’d be happy with whatever I put down.” Louis said teasingly as he pushed the check back at his best mate.

“Not £500,000 you nut!!” Zayn said wide eyed.

“Mate c’mon just take it.” Louis breathed out. “It’s for you starting a business and from how it went with Haz I know it’s hard and it’s a lot of work. Trust me, it’ll be nice to be sitting on a cushion of cash.”

Zayn shook his head, not sure how he felt about this. “Louis it’s really a lot.” He said quietly. “I was honestly thinking you’d give me like £5,000. That’s it.”

Louis scoffed. “After knowing each other for 24 years you clearly don’t know me that well.” He said teasingly. “If it makes you feel better just give me a bigger stake in the company. Maybe 25%, I dunno.”

Zayn immediately nodded, figuring this would be as close to a compromise as he could get out of the older lad.”Yeah, alright, that sounds awesome.”

“So you’ll take it then?” Louis asked, pushing the check back towards his best mate.

Zayn let out a small breath and bit his lip but took the check anyway. “I don’t know how to thank you.” He said quietly.

“You don’t have to mate.” Louis said through a small smile. “I know you’re art and it’s incredible so I know for a fact that I’ll probably be getting that money back and more from your gallery.”

Zayn grinned back at the older lad and nodded sheepishly as he put the check in his pocket. “Don’t worry Lou when I renovate the space and everything you can have a say and-”

“Zayn it’s your place, do what you want with it.” Louis said as he shook his head. “Just lemme know when you’re opening. This place could use a little more color.” He said through a quiet laugh as he looked around his bare office.

“Lou I’d paint this room for free right now.” Zayn said through his own chuckle. “I’d go home, grab my paints and get to work.”

Louis waved his hand and smiled to himself as he shook his head. “I’ll just be the first customer at the gallery.”

Zayn was still in disbelief of how much Louis gave him, but then again he should have expected it. His best mate did have a habit of spoiling all of them, but still he was more than grateful for the older lad.

*~*

Harry shifted Rosie on his hip as Louis reached for his hand and led them towards the school entrance. “The principal didn’t say how long this was going to take did he? I need to get to work in about an hour and a half.” He said as he bit his lip nervously.

“Should be fine love and if we need to we can just tell him we have to go.” Louis said as he opened the door for the younger lad.

Harry nodded as he walked into the school but as soon as they stepped foot in the building Rosie tried to wiggle out of his arms so she could walk. He let out a quiet breath and put the 1 year old down before carefully following behind her. Of course as soon as she took her first two steps though she tripped over her own little feet, only to giggle, get up and try over again.

“C’mon sweetheart.” Louis said through his own quiet laugh as he began to lightly jog, making his daughter try to chase him.

“Lou she’ll fall.” Harry said as he tried to keep up with his daughter.

Louis just continued to laugh to himself as Rosie chased him down the hall and when his little girl got close enough to him he scooped up the toddler and spun her around, making the 1 year old let out a loud giggle.

“I love it when they know how to walk.” Louis said happily before giving Rosie a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly before placing his hand on the small of his husband’s back. “C’mon love, we’ll be late.”

Louis gave Rosie one more kiss before following the younger lad to the main office. They found themselves in the principal's office only minutes later.

“Good to see you Louis and Harry.” Mr. Gates said as he shook both of their hands.

“You as well.” Louis said happily as he shifted Rosie on his lap.

“So as you know I called you two in here today to talk about Cody. The work he’s been turning into his teacher has been impeccable, especially his math and reading.” Mr. Gates began. “So what I wanted to discuss with you today was maybe putting him in higher reading and math class, maybe year 2 or year 3 classes. Of course we would start this next year as school ends in a month, but we wanted to do some testing before the year ended.” He explained.

Louis raised his eyebrows at the older man, not knowing that that’s what they were here for. “You really think he can be two years ahead?” He asked.

“Well that’s why we wanted to do the testing, to make sure we put him where he’ll fit best.” Mr. Gates said as he nodded.

“What would these tests be?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.`

“Just some simple worksheets from year 2 and 3. We’ll also have him reading some passages but that’s it. If our reading and math teachers think he’s good enough then he’ll be placed where they see fit.” Mr. Gates said through a small smile.

Louis looked over to Harry and saw the younger lad let out a small breath. “Well I guess it would be fine, I mean there’s no harm in it.”

“When would you do this?” Harry asked as he bit the inside of his cheek.

Mr. Gates started to shuffle through his papers and pulled out a book. “Can we do next Wednesday? It’ll just be during his class time so you don’t have to be here but we will be calling you and let you know what we’ve decided at the end of the day.”

Louis looked over to Harry again, wanting to know what he thought and when he saw the older lad nod he offered him a small smile. “Sounds good.” He said happily. “Now do you want him to study or just go in with what he knows?”

“No studying, just come in as if it was a regular day.” Mr. Gates said as he grinned at the pair.

Both Harry and Louis nodded, that being easy enough. They talked for just a few minutes more before the pair said their goodbyes and made their way out to the car.

“What’re you thinking about?” Louis asked once they were on the road.

“I dunno… I mean I’m happy that Cody is far ahead and that they recognize that and that they’re doing something about it, but at the same time I hope that if he goes into the older classes that he’ll be treated fair.” Harry said quietly.

Louis nodded, figuring that that’s what the younger lad was thinking. “It’s a great opportunity for him though.” He said as he glanced over at his husband.

“I know, I know and I’m happy for him and that he can do this. You know I just get nervous.” Harry said as he shrugged to himself.

“I know love, but remember teachers will be there.” Louis breathed out.

Harry nodded but even with teachers there he still worried that kids would be talking about him. He would hate it if kids talked about Cody behind his back but as long as his son didn’t know it was happening it was okay he figured. Harry just didn’t want his son to get hurt.

*~*

Louis perked his head up as he heard his phone ringing and grumbled to himself as he sleepily reached for it. “Ello?” He mumbled into it.

Louis sat up as he heard the school’s secretary telling him that he and Harry had to come down, only telling him that something happened with Alexis.

Within a matter of minutes he ran to Rosie’s room, woke the 1 year old up, got her shoes on and got in the car before speeding to the cafe and hurrying inside. “Harry!” Louis rushed out as he crashed into the kitchen.

“Louis?” Harry asked confused. “What’s wrong? You okay?” He asked worriedly.

“We need to go.” Louis said breathlessly. “The school called, something happened with Al, we need to go.” He rushed out.

“What? What happened?” Harry asked wide eyed as he pulled off his apron.

“I don’t know, that’s why we need to go!” Louis said as he grabbed the younger lad’s arm and began pulling him out of the building.

The pair hopped in the car and as soon as they were both settled Louis sped off down the road.

“Did they say she was hurt, she was in trouble, just anything?” Harry asked worriedly.

“I-I don’t know, I mean they said she was in the principals and they needed to meet with us.” Louis said as he kept his eyes on the road.

Harry ran a hand over his face as he let out a deep breath. “She’s in trouble.” He said quietly. “If she was hurt she would be in the nurses office.”

“What would she have done though? She’s never been in trouble before.” Louis said with furrowed eyebrows.

Harry shrugged and shook his head, knowing Alexis would never do something she wasn’t supposed to at school.

When Louis pulled up to the school he grabbed Rosie from the back seat and followed Harry inside to the principals office. They were here just last week setting up for Cody’s testing to be done and Cody should actually be doing that now, but now they’re here again.

The pair walked into the principal’s office and saw Alexis sitting in one of the chairs in front of the older man’s desk before he gestured them to sit as well.

“What’s this all about?” Louis asked as he got a sleepy Rosie situated in his arms.

“Alexis do you want to explain?” Mr. Gates asked with raised eyebrows.

“No.” Alexis muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Alexis.” Harry warned, not liking how her attitude towards the principal.

“I’ll explain, it’s fine.” Mr. Gates said as he adjusted the glasses on the bridge on his nose. “The 4th and 3rd years were at recess and Alexis overheard one of the 3rd years talking about her brother-”

“She wasn’t just talking about him she was insulting him!” Alexis spoke up annoyed. “They all were.” She muttered.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he looked between his furious daughter and the principal. “So what happened?” He asked quietly.

“Alexis threw a ball at them and it hit one of the girls in the face.” Mr. Gates said as he looked over at the 9 year old.

“You did what?!” Harry asked wide eyed as he looked down at his daughter.

“Papa you didn’t hear the things they were saying!” Alexis said, still annoyed at the girls.

“You’re right I didn’t, but that doesn’t mean you get physical with someone. You know better than that Alexis.” Harry said sternly.

Alexis let out a huff as she muttered to herself and refused to look at her papa.

Louis stayed silent as he looked at his daughter. He was surprised, but then again he knew how protective Alexis was over Cody. He knew that if he were in her shoes he probably would’ve done the same thing. Louis knowing his 9 year old self and if someone said something terrible about one of his siblings he probably would’ve thrown a punch but he also knew that he couldn’t tell Alexis what she did was right because it wasn’t.

“What does this mean then? What kind of trouble is she in?” Harry asked as he turned back to the principal.

“She needs to write an apology to the girl she hit in the face, but for right now she’s just getting a warning from us. If this happens again there will be more of a punishment.” Mr. Gates said.

“And what about the girls that were saying things about Cody?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows. “They should get a talking to or something. They shouldn’t be allowed to think that they can insult my son.” He said a little agitated.

“That is a fair point Mr. Tomlinson and we’ll be sure to get the other girls in here and talk to them about it and make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Mr. Gates said as he nodded to Louis.

Louis let out a small breath and ran his fingers through his hair, at least somewhat happy that there would be justice.

Harry rubbed his hands over his face, not believing his daughter had really tried to intentionally hurt someone. When she was done with school and came home later they were definitely going to talk about this. He hated the fact that kids were talking about Cody, something he’s always feared. But he hated more that Alexis went about dealing with it the wrong way completely. He thought she knew better than to try to hurt someone but apparently she didn’t in the heat of the moment.

The principal talked to them for a few more minutes before releasing Alexis back to class and telling Harry and Louis they could go.

The pair walked silently to the car, having mixed feelings about all of this, but they did agree that they had to talk to Alexis about how to deal with people who talk or treat Cody poorly. They knew this wouldn’t be the last time something like this happened unfortunately and it would be better if Alexis knew what to do when it happened again.

*~*

“Papa!! Papa guess what?!” Cody yelled excitedly as he ran into the kitchen and lept into his father’s arms.

“What?” Harry asked through a smile as he balanced Cody on his hip.

“My teacher next year is going to let me do year 2 math and reading!!” Cody said through a wide grin as he jumped in his papa’s arms.

“That awesome buddy!” Harry said happily before kissing the 5 year old’s cheek. He was happy Cody’s testing went well, he just didn’t know that they would already tell Cody.

Cody couldn’t help but smile even wider and hug his papa one more time, more than happy to be doing harder work and not be so bored in class.

Harry hugged his son back and kissed his curls before sending him off to go play. He saw Louis come into the kitchen a second later and raised his eyebrows at him. “Year 2 math and reading huh?” He asked through a chuckle.

“The kid wouldn’t shut up about it the entire way home.” Louis said through his own quiet laugh as he put his football bag on the counter, only for Harry to put it on the floor.

Harry nodded, happy Cody was so excited. “What about Al? We need to talk to her.”

“She was silent. I didn’t even get a hello when I picked her up.” Louis breathed out.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip as a moment later Alexis came into the kitchen, nearly scowling. “Al we need to talk, have a seat.” He said pointing to the breakfast bar.

“I don’t want to talk.” Alexis muttered.

“Don’t talk to your father like that. We’re talking whether you like it or not, have a seat.” Louis said as he pointed to a chair.

Alexis let out a huff and did as she was told, but refusing to look at either of her daddies.

“What made you think it was okay to throw a ball at someone? I mean what were you thinking?” Harry asked as he shook his head at the 9 year old.

“Papa they were saying mean things about him.” Alexis mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well if someone said something mean about me do you think your dad would throw a ball at someone?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

Alexis looked up at her daddy before looking at her papa like ‘are you kidding me?’. “He’d probably do something worse to them.”

Louis bit his lip as that was absolutely true but right now wasn’t the time to say that.

“Okay that was a very bad example, but you know it’s wrong to try to hurt someone.” Harry said as he looked at his daughter expectantly.

“Al what were they saying that was so bad you wanted to hit them?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Alexis shrugged as she sat back in her seat and bit her lip. “It’ll just make you and papa sad so I don’t want to say it.” She said quietly.

At that Harry let out a quiet breath, not sure himself if he could hear what someone had to say about Cody. “Sweetheart when people talk about Cody in a way that isn’t nice just go up to them and tell them not to talk about him, just talk to them, tell them to stop.” He said softly “And if it’s something really bad tell your teacher so they can deal with it. I don’t want to ever hear that you got called down to the principals for hurting someone.”

Alexis nodded at her papa, feeling bad that she had made him upset. “I’m sorry papa, I just got mad.” She said quietly.

“I know love.” Harry said softly. “Thank you for apologizing.”

“Sweetheart why don’t you go do your homework and write that apology letter?” Louis suggested.

Alexis just nodded again and hopped off the chair before heading towards her room.

Harry let out a deep breath and once Alexis was out of the kitchen he turned to Louis. “Didn’t have anything to say?” He asked.

“I just didn’t want to say anything and have it be the wrong thing.” Louis said as he bit his lip.

Harry nodded, understanding that as Alexis was like Louis when came to being protective over someone.

“You did that well though. I’m happy she didn’t cry.” Louis said as he walked over to the fridge and took out a water.

“I know I hate making her cry.” Harry breathed out. “But thanks, I just wanted to get the point across.”

“Well you did and I think she learned her lesson.” Louis said before pecking the younger lad’s cheek.

“I really hope something like this doesn’t happen again.” Harry said quietly. “I mean with Cody doing year 2 work do you think those kids will talk about him too?” He asked worriedly.

Louis shrugged as he bit his lip and looked at the younger lad softly. “I hope not but we’ll only know when he goes into the class with them to do the work.” He said quietly.

Harry nodded and let out a small breath as he looked back at his husband. He really, really hoped that Cody wouldn’t get talked about like he had today in the next school year, but only time would tell. Right now he could only be happy for his son because he was so excited about doing the harder work. And he was happy that Cody was happy, he just wished that he would stay happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter?? And thank you for being patient with me, I was just incredibly busy this week. Leave comments, give kudos, thanks !!


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

“Daddy I want chocolate ice cream.” Alexis said as she pulled on her father’s hand.

“Sweetheart we’re getting food after we’re done go karting, and no ice cream before dinner.” Louis said with raised eyebrows.

Alexis nodded, more than happy to be go karting and then get ice cream. “Is Rosie staying with nana?” She asked.

“Yeah she’s gonna sit and watch with nana. She’s too little to be in the cars.” Louis said as they made their way towards Harry and Cody. “Alright boys we have the tickets. Now who’s going with who?”

“I wanna go with papa!” Alexis said as she skipped over to her father and took his hand.

Louis nodded as he smiled down at Cody. _Alright big guy, that means you’re with me_. He signed happily.

Cody grinned back at his daddy and ran into his arms before wrapping his arms around his neck. “We better win daddy.” He said seriously.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, knowing of course they were going to win. “Alright gang, let’s suit up!”

“They just need helmets Lou. There are no suits.” Harry said through a chuckle as he followed his husband to the go karts.

“Harold please! Humor me for just a second!” Louis huffed out dramatically as he waved his hand at the younger lad.

Harry laughed at Louis and shook his head at his husband, not understanding how someone who was nearly 30 still acted like this.

“Papa can you put my hair up?” Alexis asked, not wanting it to fly in her face while they were in the go karts.

“Of course sweetheart.” Harry said happily as he bent down down and put the 9 year old’s hair in a ponytail. Once he was done with that Louis passed him a helmet and he made sure both hers and Cody’s were on right before they were led to a go kart.

“Papa c’mon, we have to pick the fastest one!” Alexis said as she rushed around the go karts, trying to figure out which ones seemed fast.

“Al we have to pick one of the ones up here!” Harry called after her as it was just them on the track and if they picked a kart in the back they would be blocked in.

Alexis groaned but ran back to where her papa was and squealed when she saw the purple colored kart. “Daddy back off! That one is ours!” She said as she pushed her father out of the way.

“Hey!” Cody whined as he wanted the purple one.

 _C’mon buddy theres a pink and green one too._ Louis said, knowing it was useless to try to fight Alexis on this.

“Fine.” Cody grumbled before looking between the two other cars and hopping in the pink one.

Louis shook his head and laughed to himself as he eased himself into the go kart and turned it on. He made sure Cody was buckled before buckling himself and looking over to Harry to see him doing the same thing.

“You’re going down losers!” Louis screamed over the loud roar of the go karts.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the older lad before revving the engine and smirking at him. “Bring it on old man.” He teased.

Louis’ smile dropped and it turned to an immediate scowl as he looked at his husband. Alright, now he was really ready to win this.

“Papa, daddy!!”

They all looked over and saw Rosie standing with Anne at the chain link fence, ready to watch the race. They waved at her and the 1 year old happily returned it before asking her nana to pick her up so she could see better.

The person working the track got their attention and explained the rules, Louis barely listening to them as he was going to do everything in his power to win. And finally when the guy stepped away Louis pulled on his sunglasses, Cody doing the same thing before Louis offered his son his fist and the 5 year old bumped it before nodding at his daddy.

There was a traffic light in front of them and Harry and Louis revved the engines until the light clicked from red, to yellow, and once it hit green the pair didn’t even waste a second before slamming on the gas.

Of course as the go karts started speeding down the track Cody and Alexis were yelling at their daddies where to go and what to do. Harry and Louis listened to them and the competitiveness between the two cars we unmissable.

“C’mon Harry, keep up!!” Louis yelled over his shoulder through a wide smile.

Harry laughed to himself before pressing the gas down fully and soaring past the older lad.

Louis’ eyes widened as he watched Harry and then Cody began yelling at him to catch back up. Of course he did but for the entire time around the track they were neck and neck. So when the two rounded the last corner of the track both Alexis and Cody started screaming their heads off and Harry and Louis were trying to cross the finish first. But when they did cross the finish line the pair didn’t know who actually won.

“We win!!” Cody cheered.

“No! We won!!” Alexis said wide eyed.

Harry and Louis looked to each other, knowing this could get ugly fast. “Alright, alright, it was a tie.” Harry said as the kids started bickering.

Louis let out a snort and shook his head. “Sure love.” He said teasingly before scooping up Cody.

Harry sent his husband that ‘don’t start with me’ look, not wanting the kids to start arguing. “It was a tie and we had fun, right? That’s all that matters.” He said as he took Alexis’ hand and led them off the track.

“Of course, pop is right” Louis said as he nodded to himself. “It’s all about the fun and I know I had fun.” He said as he smiled at the younger lad and shifted Cody on his hip.

Harry smiled gratefully back at Louis before leading them over to his mum and seeing an overly excited Rosie. “C’mere bug.” He said as he opened his arms and the 1 year old immediately went into them.

“Papa!” Rosie said as she tapped her father’s shoulder.

“That’s me.” Harry said happily as he bounced the toddler. He noticed her sign ‘eat’ and was more than happy that she was actually picking up sign language like Cody had. “Alright sweetheart we can get some food.” Harry said before kissing her cheek.

“Dinner time?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yes!” Alexis cheered, knowing that if she ate her dinner then she could get ice cream.

“Okay family, let’s go then.” Louis said as he shifted Cody on his hip and reached for Alexis’ hand.

The family made their way to where they could order food, and they all appreciated that it was outside, especially since summer just started and it was a great way to kick things off.

“Alright sweetheart, what do you think you want?” Louis asked as he squinted at the menu hanging over the ordering counter, trying to see over the line of people.

“I think I-” “I want a-”

Louis raised his eyebrows as both Harry and Alexis started talking and he couldn’t miss the deep blush on his husband’s cheeks and the hidden laughter coming from his mum in-law. Even he couldn’t help but laugh a little bit as he looked between the two.

“Papa he’s talking to me, I’m his sweetheart.” Alexis huffed before turning to her daddy and telling him what she wanted to eat.

Harry raised his eyebrows at his daughter and shook his head. “Oh love, you are very wrong on that.” He said through a chuckle.

“Excuse me papa but he calls me sweetheart more than he calls you that.” Alexis said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Louis looked between the two, not believing they were seriously fighting over this. Anne must’ve found it just as entertaining too as she was looking between her son and granddaughter and chuckled at the pair.

“You’re both my sweethearts, enough bickering.” Louis said before leaning over and kissing Harry’s cheek.

Harry smiled to himself and raised his eyebrows at his daughter. “See, he likes me more.” He teased.

At that Louis couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh, only making Alexis grumble to herself. “I don’t play favorites Al, calm down.”

“Louis you so do.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis shrugged as he shifted Cody on his hip. “Just depends on what I want love.” He said as he sent a wink over to his husband.

Harry looked at the older lad wide eyed as he heard his mum laughing and elbowed Louis in the side. He sent his husband a warning glare but still Louis wouldn’t stop laughing to himself.

“C’mon H, your mum doesn’t care.” Louis said as he shook his head. He knew how much Harry hated when they did anything in front of his mum but after nearly 12 years he should really be used to this.

“He’s right I don’t.” Anne said as tried to stop her quiet laughter.

“You might not care but I do.” Harry muttered as he shifted Rosie on his hip.

Louis rolled his eyes and began moving forward as they were next in line. He adjusted his hat and pulled on his sunglasses, hoping he wouldn’t be recognized. So far he hasn’t been and he would really prefer to keep it that way.

Louis ordered for the kids and stepped aside to let Harry and Anne order before he pulled out his wallet. Anne took the kids to go find a picnic table to sit at under the shade as Louis and Harry waited for the food to be ready.

“What do you think we should do after we eat? Maybe a little mini golf? Or we could go home a swim for a bit before showers and bed.” Louis suggested as he leaned against the counter.

Harry shrugged as he smiled at the older lad and rested his hands on Louis’ hips. “I dunno we can ask the kids what they want to do. I’m guessing mini golf though.”

“Good, it’s another thing I can crush you in.” Louis said jokingly.

“It was a tie you brat.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he squeezed his husband’s side. “And besides I know you suck at mini golf, so I’ll be winning.”

Louis rolled his eyes and let out a quiet breath before muttering a ‘whatever’. “For all you know my game has improved.”

“Oh I’m sure it has love.” Harry said teasingly before dipping his head and connecting their lips sweetly.

“Don’t be so mean to me.” Louis said through a pout as he barely pulled away from the younger lad. “If you keep this up we won’t go in the hot tub tonight.”

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded and muttered a ‘fine’ before leaning in and kissing his husband one more time.

The pair received their food a few minutes later and they balanced the trays before walking over to where the kids and Anne were sitting. They passed everyone’s food out and made sure to cut up Rosie’s food for her before giving it to her.

“Sit daddy.” Rosie said as she climbed on her father’s lap and picked up a piece of cut up chicken finger.

“Who said I wanted to sit with you?” Louis teased as he wrapped his arm around the 1 year old.

“Eat.” Rosie said as she shoved a french fry in her daddy’s mouth, successfully shutting him up.

Louis was startled but chewed the fry anyway. “Thank you munchkin.” He said before kissing his daughter’s cheek and picking up his own food.

“When do we get ice cream?” Alexis asked with her mouth full.

“After you stop talking with your mouth full.” Harry said as he raised his eyebrows at the 9 year old. “And we wanted to know if you guys wanted to go mini golfing or we can head home and swim for a bit.”

“I just want ice cream.” Alexis said as she shrugged to herself.

Harry rolled his eyes before asking Cody and he wanted to mini golf so it was decided to get ice cream and mini golf once they were done eating.

“Thanks for coming with us Anne. We’ve been missing nana.” Louis said before he picked up his soda.

“I know I’ve been so busy lately.” Anne breathed out as she shook her head as normally she would go to Louis and Harry’s about every other weekend but lately that hasn’t been happening.

“What’ve you been doing?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“You know just taking up some more hours at work.” Anne said as she shrugged.

Harry looked at his mum, not really believing her but nodded anyway. He knows his mum has been doing something that’s been keeping her busy the past few weeks and he also knows if anything she’s been wanting to take more hours off work.

“Hi!”

Louis looked down to Rosie and saw her waving to a group of teenagers, sitting next them at another picnic table. He laughed to himself as he saw the group of kids wave back and giggle at his little girl.

“Hi!” Rosie said again.

“Sweetheart they already said hello.” Louis said before kissing his daughter’s cheek.

“Excuse me, are you Louis Tomlinson?”

Louis looked over and saw the teenagers now looking at him wide eyed so he nodded and offered them a small smile. “Guess my disguise isn’t working.” He said jokingly. “But yeah that’s me.”

And as Louis expected the group asked for a picture and a few autographs. He didn’t see a problem with it as they were almost done eating so Louis passed Rosie to Harry and got up to take some pictures.

“Daddy.” Rosie whined as she saw her father get up.

“I’ll be right back bug.” Louis said before kissing the 1 year old’s head and taking off his hat and sunglasses.

Rosie continued to reach for her daddy but Harry held onto her. He doesn’t know why but Rosie always seemed to have a problem when Louis takes pictures with someone. So he held onto the toddler and tried to get her to finish her food as Louis took pictures with the group of kids.

“Alright so here’s our plan gang. We’re going to mini golf for a little bit and then finally we’re gonna get some ice cream and head home. Sound good?” Harry signed and said.

“Can we get ice cream first?” Alexis huffed.

“We can’t play mini golf and eat ice cream love, it’s better if we can sit down and eat it.” Harry said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Alexis groaned but nodded anyway.

Once Louis was done taking pictures and signing a few things he asked the group not to post the pictures for a few hours, just wanting some time with his family before saying goodbye to the group.

When everyone was done eating they got up and got clubs to go mini golfing, of course Louis saying he was going to beat them all. On the first hole though it was very obvious he had no skill at the game and Harry knew this would be an easy win.

Louis would blame him missing on the sun getting in his eyes but then Alexis pointed out that he was wearing a hat and sunglasses so therefore he just sucked.

Everyone went around taking turns to try to get their ball into the hole and even little Rosie tried a few times with her papa’s help, and not so surprisingly she was also better than Louis.

“I swear the only sport you’re good at is football.” Harry teased as he set up himself up for the last hole and his game winning shot.

“That’s not true! I’m pretty good at basketball!” Louis retorted back.

“Babe you’re too little for basketball.” Harry said through a chuckle as he shook his head and swung his arms back gently, sending the little ball down the fake green grass.

“M’not little.” Louis grumbled.

“Yes you are daddy.” Alexis said as she pat her father’s back.

Louis rolled his eyes, not wanting to fight either Alexis or Harry on this, knowing he would lose. And that wouldn’t be the only thing he lost as by the end of mini golfing he had done worse than Rosie had, and if his self esteem wasn’t low before it sure as hell was now.

“C’mon love, we’ll get you some ice cream and cheer you up.” Harry said as he wrapped an arm around his husband and kissed his cheek.

“Finally!! Ice cream!!” Alexis cheered, grabbing Anne’s hand and pulling her towards the line to order ice cream.

“Don’t worry daddy. When we get home we can play Fifa and I’ll let you win.” Cody said teasingly.

 _Oh you’ll let me win?_ Louis asked with raised eyebrows. _Thanks you little brat, I appreciate it._ He signed jokingly.

“Hey, be nice.” Harry said as he nudged his husband and got in line with Alexis and his mum. “What ice creams do you guys want?” He signed and asked Rosie and Cody.

“Ball!” Rosie said as she pointed at the ice cream board.

Harry looked to where his daughter was pointing and saw a football shaped popsicle so he figured that’s what the toddler wanted. _What about you big guy?_ He asked as he turned to Cody.

“Chocolate please.” Cody said happily. “But papa can we go look at the cars? They’re racing and I want to watch.” He said as he pointed to the track.

 _Yeah, sure buddy._ Harry signed as he offered the 5 year old a small smile. “Babe can you order his ice cream and bring it over when it’s here?” He asked Louis.

“Of course.” Louis said as he pecked the younger lad’s lips. “You don’t want anything?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Harry shook his head as he bit his lip and pat his stomach. “Bathing suit season, gotta slim down.” He said as he took Cody’s hand.

“Harry stop, you’re not-”

“Blah, blah, blah, can’t hear you!” Harry said as he scooped Cody up and jogged towards the race track, not wanting to hear his husband anymore.

Louis rolled his eyes, hating the fact that Harry still considered himself fat as he hasn’t lost much weight since Rosie was born, but if anything Louis loved the younger lad the way he was. He loved his husband’s little chubby belly, finding it utterly adorable but Harry didn’t seem to have the same thought.

“He doesn’t want any?” Anne asked confused.

“He thinks he’s fat or something, I dunno.” Louis breathed out.

Anne furrowed her eyebrows and looked to her son and grandson who were watching the go karts race by. “He’s a twig.” She said as she shook her head.

Louis shrugged and let out a deep breath as he shifted Rosie on his hip. “Ever since this one was born he hasn’t lost much weight and that’s his problem. Plus he hates that he had to buy all new pants because he can’t fit into his old ones.” He explained quietly.

“He’s ridiculous.” Anne said as she rolled her eyes.

“Tell me about it.” Louis muttered as she shook his head. “I mean it’s not like he’s dieting or going to the gym religiously but he has cut down on the sweets, so it’s not a big deal. Whatever makes him happy.” He said as he shrugged to himself.

Anne nodded and let out a quiet breath as she glanced over at her son.

They waited in line for their ice cream and once they got it Alexis nearly squealed before shoving it in her mouth. Louis rolled his eyes fondly at his daughter before getting his and Cody’s ice cream.

“I’m gonna sit with these guys, why don’t you get those two?” Anne said as she sat down the Alexis and Rosie.

Louis nodded and  began walking in the direction of his husband, but felt his face harden as he saw the younger lad talking with some guy. It was obvious this other guy was interested in Harry just from how he was standing and smiling at him, but of course Harry being Harry he was completely oblivious.

Cody was still watching the go karts race as Louis walked up to them, paying no mind to whoever his father was talking with but his attention was taken away as his daddy passed him his ice cream.

 _Go with nana, pop and I will catch up._ Louis signed and when his son nodded and walked away with his ice cream he turned and eyed the man in front of him. “Who are you?” He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Louis be polite.” Harry muttered as he nudged the older lad in his side.

“Who are you?” Louis asked in a nicer tone as he rolled his eyes, trying to be polite.

“I’m Graham, I own the place.” He said as he gestured to the complex. “I saw Harry’s son looking at the go karts and thought we could talk for a bit.”

“Our son.” Louis corrected. “I’m Harry’s husband, Louis.” He said, stressing the ‘husband’ part as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he rubbed his hand over his face, not believing this was actually happening.

“Yeah I know who you are, you’re a great player.” Graham said as he nodded to himself.

“Why thank you.” Louis said through a sarcastic smile as he wrapped his arm around the younger lad’s waist. “You know my husband, Harry here-”

“Alright Lou, I think he gets it, we’re married.” Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

“That’s right, and you love me very much don’t you?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows, trying to hide his smirk.

Harry had to hold back a laugh as he saw that the older lad was really doing this. “Yes, I love you very much.” He said, earning a quick kiss from his husband.

“Oh, I’m sorry, is there something you wanted or can we go back to our family?” Louis asked as he pointed to the table where their three kids and Anne were sitting.

Harry abruptly turned to Louis and looked at him wide eyed. He knew the older could get jealous but this was something else.

“Yeah, of course, get back to your kids.” Graham said as he nodded at Louis before turning to Harry and smiling at him. “See you on Monday Harry.” He said as he backed away from the two and waved at them.

At that Louis perked his head up and turned to his husband. “And what happens on Monday?” He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“He’s a regular at the cafe Lou, calm down.” Harry said through a chuckle as he rolled his eyes at his husband.

“And does this regular always look at you like he’s ready to pounce?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah he does, but luckily you’re the only one I want to ‘pounce’ on me.” Harry said through a chuckle before kissing his husband sweetly.

“Damn right I am.” Louis mumbled against the younger lad’s lips. “And if he’s ever in the cafe the same time I am I’m not afraid to kick his arse.”

Harry shook his head and laughed at his husband before leaning down and connecting their lips one more time. “C’mon, let’s eat some ice cream and when we get home and get the kids showered we can put them to bed. I think you mentioned something about going in the hot tub tonight?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

Louis grinned to himself and felt his cheeks flush as he nodded at the younger lad. “Mr. Tomlinson you read my mind.” He said before standing on his tippy toes and kissing his husband.

*~*

“Louis!!” Harry called from the kitchen.

“Harry!!” Louis called back as he slid into the kitchen. “I love these new socks! Look!” He said as he slid from one end of the kitchen to the other. “They’re so fun!” Louis said as he continued to slide back and forth on the floors.

“Yeah they’ll be really fun when you fall on your face.” Harry said through a chuckle as he finished rubbing the seasoning on the chicken. “Did you clean the living room like I asked?”

“Yeah.” Louis said as he pushed himself off the wall and slid towards the table.

“And did you pick up the back yard?” Harry asked as he watched his husband with a small smile.

“Yeah I- Shit!” Louis said as his foot slipped from under him and he crashed into the kitchen table.

Harry let out a barking laugh as he saw the older lad groaning on the floor. “Idiot.” He muttered as he shook his head.

“Harry I hurt.” Louis whined as he refused to get off the floor. “I hate these socks. Why’d you buy me these?” He mumbled.

“Because I could tell what room you’ve been in just from your feet leaving a stench.” Harry said as he rolled his eyes fondly at his husband.

“Well I hate these socks and I hate you for buying them.” Louis complained from his spot on the floor.

“Daddy!!”

“No, no, no!” Louis said as he saw Rosie running at him and it was only a second later she dropped her little body on his chest. “You fat baby, get off me.” He said as he poked the toddler’s chubby belly.

“Louis!” Harry said wide eyed as he walked over to the pair. “Don’t call her fat!” He said as he picked Rosie up and kissed her cheek. He made sure not to leave his husband without kicking playfully him in the side first though.

Louis mumbled to himself as he tried to hit Harry’s leg away but was kicked anyway. “Harreh.” He whined. “Help me up.”

“Get up yourself old man.” Harry said as he offered a slice of cucumber to Rosie, and having it happily be taken from the 1 year old.

“Stop calling me old. I’m not even 30 yet.” Louis grumbled as he pushed himself off the floor.

“Right, only about 5 more months and you’ll be the big 3-0.” Harry said teasingly.

Louis rolled his eyes as he walked over the breakfast bar and looked over what Harry was making. “Whatever.” He muttered. “What time is your mum coming?”

Harry set Rosie down as she was wiggling in his arms and the 1 year old took off as he checked his watch. “Soon and she said was bringing a friend to dinner. Ni and Gemma should be here soon too.”

“Good I wanna go swimmin.” Louis said happily.

“I thought you were gonna take Cody out with you?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows before looking back down at what he was cutting.

“I was but the little pooper wanted to finish his book first.” Louis said as he reached past his husband and stoll an eggroll from the tray. “And Al is complaining that she doesn’t want to get her hair wet.” He said with his mouth full.

“Ugh no, it’s starting.” Harry grumbled and when Louis looked at him confused he explained. “You know the whole ‘we need to go shopping’,’I can’t get my hair wet it’ll be ruined’, her turning into a teen or whatever.” He said as he shook his head.

Louis scrunched his face and looked at the younger lad with furrowed eyebrows. “Uhm no, shut up, she’s still 5.”

“Babe she’s almost 10.” Harry said as he looked up at his husband.

“I’m sorry what? Did you say something?” Louis said, pretending not to be listening. “I don’t even know what age is. I’m pretty sure kids stop growing at the age of 4. I need to go, bye.” He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Harry laughed to himself as he watched his husband walk out of the room. He knew that if Louis had it is way he would keep the kids 5 years old forever. It seemed as though that whenever they talked about Alexis getting older Louis always found a reason to leave the conversation or steer the conversation in another direction. Harry didn’t blame him though, it was hard to think about their eldest actually growing up.

A second later Harry perked his head up as he heard the doorbell and he knew who it was a second later as he heard Rosie squeal, followed by her running towards the living room with Colton chasing after her.

“Hey H, you need any help in here?” Niall asked as he walked into the kitchen with Gemma trailing behind him with Beck in her arms.

“Uhm I think I’m good, I just need to start grilling.” Harry said as he looked around the counter and saw that everything was basically done. “Why don’t we go out back and you guys can swim, I’ll grill and then when mum get’s here we can all sit outside and eat.”

Niall nodded and smiled at the younger lad before opening his arms, taking Beck from Gemma and going off to find Colton so they could go swimming.

“Get my kids too please!” Harry called after the irish lad. “Wanna come out back and start grilling with me?” He asked as he picked up the plate of chicken and looked to his sister.

“Sure baby bro, lead the way.” Gemma said happily before following Harry outside and to the grill. “Did you and Lou start gardening back here?” She asked as she looked around the newly colorful yard.

“Louis didn’t, I did.” Harry said through a chuckle as he began to heat the grill up. “Yeah I was working on it all last week. What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful H.” Gemma said through a small smile. “Really, it looks amazing.”

Harry smiled back at Gemma and looked around the back yard, proud of what he had done. He planted a bunch of different flowers, and some trees and set up some lights around the pool and table they had out there as well. He felt like it really brought the yard together nicely and so far everyone seemed to love it.

“So have you talked to mum?” Gemma asked as she watched her brother put the chicken on the grill.

“We went out with her last weekend and I talked to her a little bit over the week.” Harry said as he shrugged to himself.

“You know she’s bringing someone over right?” Gemma asked as she bit her lip.

Harry looked over at Gemma and nodded slowly. “Yeah she said she was bringing a friend.”

Gemma let out a quiet breath and looked at her little brother softly, only making him grow confused.

“What?” Harry asked, not quite sure what the big deal was.

“Alright mum told me not to tell you cause she knew you would be freaked, but I think it’s better that you know now rather than be blindsided when they show up.” Gemma said quietly.

“Is something wrong? Is mum okay?” Harry asked worriedly.

Gemma was about to explain but stopped herself as she heard everyone come outside and run into the pool. She let out a deep breath as they all began splashing around and looked back to her brother who was only growing more scared.

“She’s fine H.” Gemma breathed out as she rubbed her brother’s back, wanting him to calm down. “It’s just that… Well she’s been seeing someone.” She said slowly.

“What?” Harry barely said as he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Mum is kinda dating-”

At that Harry blanked out. No, there’s no way his mum could be dating someone, she would’ve told him, she would’ve talked to him about this.

“Harry what’s wrong?” Louis asked as he could see his husband internally freaking out.

“Uhm tell Niall to finish grilling this.” Harry barely said as he pointed to the grill and made his way towards the house.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at the younger lad before turning to Gemma only to see her biting her lip nervously. “H wait!” He called after his husband, knowing that whatever Gemma had just said to Harry made him upset.

Louis followed after his husband and saw him walk into the kitchen before the younger lad began pacing. “Babe what’s wrong? What did Gemma say?” He asked worriedly.

Harry was about to explain but he was interrupted as he heard his mum's voice, followed by seeing her and some guy walk into the kitchen.

Louis’ face dropped as he saw the pair and immediately understood why Harry was so upset, but quickly smiled to himself, not wanting to come off as rude.

“Louis, Harry this Robin.” Anne introduced through a small grin. “Robin this is my son Harry and his husband Louis.”

“It’s great to finally meet you.” Robin said happily as he stuck his hand out for Harry and Louis to shake. “I’ve heard nothing but great things from both of you, and Louis may I add you’re a fantastic player.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate that.” Louis said as he shook the older man’s hand.

Harry stayed silent as he looked between his mum and Robin, not believing this was actually happening.

"Uhm so the kids are out back and Ni and Gem are with them, why don't you guys go back there and we'll join you in a little bit?" Louis suggested and when the pair nodded he offered them a small smile. "Robin can I get you a beer or anything?"

"Sure Louis that would be great, thank you." Robin said gratefully.

"I'll bring it out in just a few minutes." Louis said as he watched the pair walk outside and Robin nodded. Once they were completely out of the house he carefully turned to his husband. "H talk to me." He said softly.

Harry shook his head as he let out a deep breath and leaned against the counter. "I don't want to talk about this now." He said quietly. "I'm upset and we'll be in here for a long time so we’ll talk later." Harry said before pushing himself off the counter and going to the refrigerator to grab a few beers to take outside.

Louis watched as Harry walked out of the kitchen and he could tell how hurt the younger lad was. He knew he was thinking about his dad and he knew that Harry felt betrayed by his mum but at least he was going to put on a happy face until they left and try to have a good time.

Louis followed Harry outside and he watched as he passed Robin a beer and went back to the grill to finish up dinner. The kids were in the pool with Niall and he figured he could help the irish lad out and hop in there with him and make sure that his terrorizing kids didn’t mess with their uncle too much.

When dinner was done cooking Louis helped Harry get everything outside to the table and he made plates for the kids before making his own. As everyone sat it was pretty quiet except for the chatter between the kids. Louis knew Harry wasn’t going to talk unless he was directly spoken to and even then it would be short answers.

So Louis tried to get a conversation going, asking where Anne and Robin met and when they got together. Maybe that last one not being such a good idea as Harry learned that his mum has been keeping this from him for about a month. Everyone except Harry was somewhat engaged in the conversation, mostly Niall, Louis and Gemma but Harry for the most part stayed quiet.

When they were done with dinner Harry offered to go in the pool with the kids and Louis knew it was his way of just making sure to avoid more conversations but he didn’t want to push the younger lad to do something he wasn’t comfortable with.

Just from sitting down and talking at dinner Robin seemed like a nice guy. He was polite and anyone with eyes could see he adored Anne, but it was the fact that he wasn’t Des was the problem. At least to Harry that was the problem.

“Hey mate.” Niall said quietly as he came up behind Louis while he was trying to start the fire pit.

“Hey.” Louis breathed out.

“How’s H? He’s been really quiet.” Niall said as he bit his lip.

Louis nodded and let out a small breath as he was finally able to get the fire going and stood up. “Uhm yeah, he’s pissed. I mean he hasn’t really said anything but I know that he’s mad.”

Niall ran his fingers through his hair as he glanced over at Gemma. “Yeah Gem is kinda weirded out by it. I don’t think she’s mad or upset, just kinda thrown off.”

“I don’t blame them.” Louis said quietly. “I dunno, I’m gonna talk to H later.”

Niall nodded as he bit his lip and looked to the fire. “I’m gonna get the kids so we can roast some marshmallows.”

Louis said a quiet ‘okay’ as Niall walked off and when he glanced up he saw Harry coming towards him. “Hey babe, you alright?” He asked softly.

“I can’t tell if I’m in the mood to get drunk or in the mood to go up to bed and just cry.” Harry muttered as he threw himself in one of the cushioned chairs in front of the fire.

Louis looked at his husband sadly before walking over to him and massaging his shoulders gently. “Well it’s getting kinda late so after s’mores they’ll probably go and then I’ll make you a bunch of cocktails and after you get drunk I can carry you up to bed so you can cry.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile to himself as he heard the older lad and shook his head as he laughed quietly to himself. “This is why I keep you around.”

“Why? Cause I get you drunk and take you to bed?” Louis asked through his own chuckle.

“Hm, that and I love your massages.” Harry hummed as he melted under his husband’s touch.

“Oh am I actually doing good?” Louis asked surprised as he rubbed the younger lad’s shoulders. “Alright go me for making Harry happy.”

Harry let out a snort before reaching behind him with one hand and pulled Louis into his lap. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around the older lad.

“Yeah, you tell me everyday.” Louis said through a chuckle before dipping his head and kissing his husband sweetly.

“Ew daddy, stop.” Alexis said disgusted as she saw her daddies.

“What you don’t like it when I do this?” Louis asked before kissing Harry again.

“Yeah, so stop.” Alexis said as her uncle passed her a stick with a marshmallow on it so she could roast it over the fire.

“Alright, what if I do this?” Louis asked as he kissed his husband’s neck. “Or this?” He asked as he began kissing the younger lad all over his face, making him laugh.

Louis couldn’t help but smile to himself as he kissed Harry all over but he stopped himself as he felt something hit his head. He looked down and saw that someone threw a marshmallow but when he looked around to see who threw it he saw Cody nearly glaring at him.

“Stop.” Cody said as he shook his head and put his own stick over the fire to roast his marshmallow.

“Quick while he’s not looking.” Louis said before connecting his lips with Harry’s one final time.

Harry laughed against the older lad and tightly wrapped his arms around him before finally releasing him.

“Remember when we went camping and you two were snogging the entire time?” Niall asked through a scoff as he looked over at the pair.

“Please Niall we weren’t just snogging.” Louis said through a smirk as he adjusted himself on Harry’s lap.

“Louis!” Harry whisper yelled wide eyed.

Niall let out a loud laugh as he nodded to himself and ended up snorting a few times as he was laughing so hard.

“Alright babe, breathe.” Gemma said through a chuckle as she shifted Beck in her arms and rubbed her husband’s back.

“How long have you boys known each other?” Robin asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Uh Niall and I met in primary school and then he met H when we started dating about 12 years ago.” Louis explained.

“Wow, long time then.” Robin said through a chuckle as he looked between the boys.

“Too long.” Louis said jokingly.

Niall rolled his eyes as he knew that was directed him but chose to ignore it, instead he shifted his focus to Colton who was successfully setting his marshmallow on fire and laughing at it. “You little marshmallow torturer. C’mere you devil.” He said through a chuckle before scooping up his son and blowing the flame out.

“Daddy eat.” Colton said as he pointed to his charred marshmallow.

Niall scoffed and shook his head. “How about you eat it? You made it.”

Colton scrunched his nose and shook his head before hitting his stick on the ground, wanting his marshmallow to come off.

“Okay, okay, okay!” Niall said as he took the stick away from his son. “I’ll make you one, just don’t touch anything.”

Louis and Harry chuckled as they saw Colton smile happily to himself and bounce on his daddy’s leg, more than excited about his marshmallow. They were grateful Alexis had put herself in charge of her siblings and decided to help them make their s’mores as it was just less work for them.

“Love you want it burnt or brown?” Louis asked as he roasted his own marshmallow over the fire.

“Brown.” Harry mumbled into Louis’ neck.

Louis nodded and smiled to himself as he finished up the marshmallow for Harry and offered it to him. The younger lad happily took it and nearly melted as he tasted the gooey goodness.

“Love you.” Harry managed to say with his mouth full.

“Love you too.” Louis said through a chuckle before leaning in and kissing the younger lad, feeling his lips stick to his. “You taste like marshmallow.” He said as he pulled away and smiled to himself.

Harry shrugged and grinned back at the older lad before wrapping his arms tighter around his husband and ignoring the complaints from his kids.

*~*

“Alright the munchkins are in bed.” Louis breathed out as he hopped onto the bed next to Harry. He looked over the younger lad and bit his lip, knowing they had to talk about Robin but he didn’t want to say something and have it be the wrong thing. “Do you wanna talk?” Louis asked gently.

Harry let out a deep breath and rolled over on the bed so he could face his husband. “How could she do this?” He asked quietly as he shook his head. “I mean how could she do this to my dad? She loved him, at least I thought she did. How do you just forget about someone you love and then go and love someone else?”

Louis reached over and rubbed the younger lad’s back as he bit his lip. “H your dad has been gone for nearly 12 years…” He said softly. “And with you and Gem out of the house I know your mum is lonely.”

“If I died would you find someone to replace me?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

“Don’t put that on me Harry.” Louis said seriously as he shook his head. “I’m not talking about us, I’m talking about your mum.”

“Okay but do you see my point?” Harry asked. “I mean I can’t imagine loving someone as much as I love you, how can she love someone like she loved my dad?”

“She can’t.” Louis said as he shrugged to himself. “It’s not like I’m disagreeing with you Harry, I’m just saying that she can love someone else, and it may not be an equal love to how she felt for your dad, but she can still love.” He said quietly.

Harry let out a small breath as he shook his head, still unsure of how he felt about this.

“And to be honest I think your dad would want your mum to be happy.” Louis added in softly. “And tonight she seemed really really happy with Robin. Happier than I’ve seen in her in a while anyway.”

“I want her to be happy.” Harry said quietly. “But I don’t want her to forget about my dad.”

“H no one is gonna forget about your dad.” Louis said as he pulled his husband into him and kissed his curls.

“It just feels like she has.” Harry said quietly into Louis’ chest.

Louis shook his head as he pulled the younger lad impossibly closer. “She’s just been lonely Haz, that’s it. And your mum loved your dad way too much to ever forget about him, I know that for a fact.” He said softly.

Harry let out a small breath and bit his lip as he nodded against Louis. He wanted his mum to be happy, he wanted her to be able to share the rest of her life with someone. But he didn’t want this man to think he could replace his dad, no one could ever do that.

“I think Robin really likes you.” Louis said after a few moments of silence. “He was complimenting you all night on your food and he noticed the garden.”

“Just trying to get on my good side.” Harry mumbled as he buried his face in Louis’ neck.

“Or he actually likes you.” Louis said through a chuckle as he ran his hand up and down the younger lad’s back gently. “C’mon H just give him a chance. I gave Dan a chance when he and my mum started dating and that turned out more than okay.”

“I know.” Harry breathed out quietly. “You’re right.”

Louis smiled to himself, happy Harry could at least be open minded about this. He knew it was going to be hard for the younger lad to accept the fact that someone who wasn’t his dad was trying to step into their lives, but Louis had a feeling that in the end it would all turn out more than alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented on the last chapter about Anne meeting Robin and I was like "Shit they're psychic!", but here it is! Thoughts on the chapter? Anything you want to see in upcoming chapters? Leave comments, give kudos if you haven't, thanks!! As always on tumblr as lhstylinson9193 for any questions you might have


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

“Papa stop.” Cody groaned as his father rubbed yet another layer of sunscreen on his face.

Harry wasn’t going to stop no matter how much his son begged. It was boiling hot outside and he knew the sun would be attacking all day so he wasn’t taking any chances.

“Haz I need help with this.” Louis said as he took the back baby carrier from the trunk.

He knew carrying Rosie on his back was going to be torturous in this weather but he would prefer if his babygirl wasn’t walking around in the woods as she was still wobbly on her feet at times.

“Gimme one sec.” Harry said as he checked over Cody and made sure he covered every square inch of him. “Alright love, you just need help putting it on?” He asked as he walked over to the older lad.

Louis nodded as he unfolded the carrier. “Can you just make sure it’s set up properly on my back?” He asked as he pulled the straps over his shoulders and buckled the latch over his chest.

Harry helped Louis make sure it the carrier was secure on his back before deeming it safe enough for Rosie and fetching the 1 year old. “C’mere love.” He said as he picked the toddler up and brought her over to Louis.

Louis made sure to stand still as Harry was getting Rosie situated in the seat and buckled her in. The younger lad checked her over and made sure she wouldn’t be going anywhere before telling Louis she was okay.

“Thanks love.” Louis said before pecking is husband’s lips and adjusting the straps of the carrier on his shoulders.

“Papa how long is the hike?” Alexis asked as she pulled on her own backpack.

“We’ll probably be walking for about 45 minutes and we’ll have lunch before heading back. And it’s a nature walk so it shouldn’t be too hard but we’ll see some cool animals hopefully.” Harry said as he pushed his fingers through the front of his curls and pulled his snapback on.

“Like bears?” Alexis as a bit nervously.

Harry chuckled to himself as he shook his head. “No love, like birds or maybe some deer.”

Alexis let out a relieved breath, more than happy they wouldn’t be seeing any dangerous animals.

Harry looked around and saw that everyone was ready with their backpacks on and in Louis’ case having Rosie so he gave his husband his own snapback before he began to lead the way to the path.

“Heigh ho, heigh ho, we’re off to hike let’s go.” Louis sang as he stomped through the woods.

Harry turned around and smiled to himself as he saw Louis. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly as the older lad continued to sing and whistle as they made their way through the woods. But of course it was only moments later when Rosie decided to join her daddy in singing and instead of saying actual words she just said nonsense. It was was more than adorable nonetheless though as Louis heard what she was doing and began beatboxing to match whatever Rosie was “singing”.

“Yeah, uh, little baby singing on my back but she don’t wanna drop that track-” Louis began to rap as Rosie was going on with her nonsense.

Alexis scrunched her face as she heard her daddy and little sister before looking up to her papa only to see him trying not to laugh. “And you like him because?” She asked jokingly.

At that Harry had to let out a laugh as he looked down at his daughter. “Because he does stuff like this.” He said as he turned around and saw Louis still trying to rap and beatbox with Rosie doing her own version of some type of singing.

It was only when Louis ran out of things to rhyme with “back” and “track” did he stop trying to rap. His and Rosie’s performance couldn’t go unnoticed though so Alexis and Harry clapped their applause before rolling their eyes playfully at the pair.

“Thank you, thank you. Our debut album will be released this upcoming fall.” Louis said through a chuckle as he raised his hand and offered the toddler a high five which was happily accepted by Rosie.

“It’s hot.” Cody whined, completely unaware of the conversation going on around him.

Harry looked down at the 5 year old and reached into his backpack before pulling out a water and offering it to his son who gratefully accepted it. “Al you have a water bottle in your bag too if you want one.”

“Babe did you pack one for me too?” Louis asked as he adjusted his hat.

“No I was gonna let you die of thirst.” Harry said without turning around to face the older lad.

“Haha very funny, look how hard I’m laughing.” Louis said sarcastically. “But c’mon I have a game on Sunday, I gotta keep hydrated.”

“Here daddy.” Alexis said as she passed her father her own water.

Louis smiled gratefully at the 9 year old before taking the drink. “Thank you my love.” He said before bending down and kissing her hair.

“Why aren’t you going to practice today?” Alexis asked as she watched her daddy take a big gulp of water.

“Cause I wanted to spend the whole day with you.” Louis said as if it was the most obvious thing.

But he was going to have to go to the gym later tonight to make up for what he missed. With both Harry and Louis’ schedules it was hard to go out and do things together and what made it even harder was that it was summer and the kids got a bit restless. So Louis figured he could miss a day of practice to go out with the kids and Harry.

As the family walked through the woods Harry was pointing out different things and making sure to stray from those things that came off as dangerous. But of course because he said not to touch something Cody only wanted to touch it more, in the end having to be pulled away from various plants and animals that might not be as nice as they look.

“Sweetheart stop.”

Harry turned around and couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he saw Rosie messing with Louis’ hat and trying to play with his ears. “Babe just let her take the hat, I brought your aviators too if the sun is bugging you.”

Louis let out a huff and muttered a ‘fine’ before letting Rosie take his hat and putting it on her own little head.

“Wait stop!” Harry said as he saw how adorable Rosie looked in Louis' hat. “Al, Cody go stand by your dad. I want a picture.” He said and signed.

Both Alexis and Cody groaned, but they should’ve figured that their father would do this. Even Louis was rolling his eyes but by now he was used to his husband’s “Stop! I need a picture!” moments.

So Alexis and Cody walked over to their daddy and stood by his sides as Harry fumbled with his phone. Louis bent down and wrapped his arms around both his kids as he smiled at the camera, and he knew Rosie was smiling as well from the random uncontrollable giggles that were escaping her for some reason.

“Perfect, thank you guys.” Harry said and signed happily as he looked at his phone.

“Papa when do we get lunch?” Cody huffed as all this walking was killing him.

 _We’ll be at the lake in about 10 minutes._ Harry signed, making the 5 year old release a breath of relief.

“Little complainer we got today.” Louis said through a chuckle as he rubbed Cody’s back and began walking again.

“He’s just tired. Said he didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” Harry said as he looked down at his son.

“Why?” Louis ased with furrowed eyebrows.

“He was reading last night before he went to bed and didn’t put the book down until he was done with it.”

Louis looked down at Cody and shook his head at the 5 year old. He should’ve guessed that’s what he was doing as ever since he found out he was going to be in year 2 English he’s been reading more than ever. But at least he enjoyed it and wasn’t doing it just to get ahead.

As the family continued with their walk Cody wanted to touch everything and Alexis was more interested in hopping over rocks and jumping on stumps. At the same time now that Rosie had her daddy’s hat she was able to play with his hair and she was definitely having more fun doing that than looking at the nature around her.

When the family finally got to the lake they all let out happy, relieved breaths before dropping their backpacks. Louis unbuckled the latch over his chest and as carefully as he could pulled the straps off the carrier and got Rosie off his back.

“Babe you have the biggest sweat stain on your back.” Harry said through a chuckle as he saw his husband pulling Rosie out of the carrier once it was on the ground.

“Well what do you expect? I’m backpacking our kid, did you think I’d be dry in this heat?” Louis asked as he pulled Rosie onto his hip and took his hat back from her.

“Daddy!” Rosie whined as she reached up with her little arms, wanting the hat back.

Louis let out a huff but gave the 1 year old his hat back, making it flop on her little head. “That doesn’t fit you pretty girl.” He said through a chuckle.

“Mine.” Rosie said as she shook her head at her daddy.

“Okay it’s yours.” Louis said as he smiled to himself and kissed Rosie’s chubby cheek. “What’d you pack for lunch?” He asked as he made his way over to Harry and the kids.

“Sandwiches, fruit and water.” Harry said as he threw Louis a sandwich, happy he was able to catch it with his free hand.

Louis smiled to himself, more than happy to see and have food. He took a seat with Harry and the kids before getting Rosie comfortable on his lap and getting her her own food.

The family ate and chatted in between bites but of course at the same time gulping down their water as the heat was getting worse. Harry made sure to get another layer of sunscreen on everyone again but then grumbled to himself as Louis and Cody ran into the lake to cool off, so they’d need another coating for sure.

When Cody and Louis decided to get out of the lake the family packed their things back up and the pair kept their shirts off as they began their walk back through the woods.

“Men, men, men, look at us being men. Walkin through the woods like cool kids.” Louis said and signed as he bobbed his head to a fake beat he was imagining and offered his fist for Cody to bump.

Cody nodded at his daddy and bumped his fist before smiling up at him. “You’re strong daddy.” He said as he poked his father’s stomach.

Louis raised his eyebrows and looked down at his son before laughing to himself and flexing his bicep, making Cody roll his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah daddy is very strong.” Harry said as he turned around to look at the older lad.

“Jealous Harold?” Louis asked teasingly.

Harry shrugged. “Only a lot.” He said through a chuckle.

“Babe!!” Louis said as if he just got the best idea. “Come to the gym with me later!”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the older lad and bit his lip. “Don’t know if that’d be such a good idea Lou.” He said as he helped Alexis over a log.

“What? Why?” Louis asked with a touch of sadness in his voice.

“You’re a pro athlete and I haven’t been in a gym since high school…” Harry said, knowing that as soon as he stepped foot into a gym all hell would break loose.

“But you keep saying you want to lose weight, and what better way than to go to the gym with me?” Louis asked as he caught up with his husband.

Harry let out a quiet breath, still not sure how he felt about this. “I dunno Lou, I can’t keep up.”

“Well no shit you can’t keep up. My own team can’t keep up with me, I wouldn’t expect you to be able to.” Louis said through a light laugh. “But just try it, you never know you might have a good time.”

“Uhm, yeah I guess I’ll go with you today.” Harry said quietly as he scratched the back of his neck.

Louis smiled happily to himself before wrapping an arm around his husband and pulling him into his side to give him a kiss.

“No!” Rosie said as she hit the top of her daddy and papa’s head, wanting them to stop.

“Don’t listen to her H.” Louis mumbled against the young lad’s lip, making him chuckle. “I’m gonna keep kissin you.”

Harry smiled into the kiss as Rosie continued to hit their heads and even Alexis and Cody started complaining, wanting to keep walking. So Harry pecked his husband’s lips one more time before releasing him and continuing their way through the woods.

*~*

Harry bit his lip as he looked at the treadmill in front of him, trying to figure out why he agreed to this.

“Alright babe so I’m gonna do three miles. Why don’t you start with a mile and we’ll see how you feel after that.” Louis said happily as he hopped on the treadmill. “Well c’mon.” He said as he pointed to the machine next to him.

Harry let out a deep breath and got on the machine before looking over at Louis.

“Now we turn it on.” Louis said through a quiet laugh as he saw his husband looking at him as if he had no clue what to do. “So you can walk, run, do whatever you want but don’t feel like you have to keep up with me. Just go at your own pace.” He said softly before turning back to his own machine, turning it on and setting it to the speed he wanted it at.

Harry watched the older lad wide eyed as he saw him nearly sprinting and he couldn’t believe that Louis was going to go that pace for three miles. Nonetheless though he turned to his own machine and turned it on, brought up the speed so it was at a nice jog, and thought that maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

After only a few minutes though Harry already felt tired and he didn’t know how Louis did this and much, much more everyday. He was breathing heavy and he could feel his stomach jiggling under his shirt but that was the exact reason he agreed to come to the gym.

“Doin good love.” Louis breathed out through a small smile as he glanced over at the younger lad.

Harry almost wanted to scoff at his husband but just smiled back at him. He kept at the same jogging pace as Louis basically sprinted and he wasn’t at all surprised when he finished his mile and Louis finished his three miles at almost the same time.

“How do you feel?” Louis asked as he hopped off the treadmill and reached for his water bottle.

“Tired.” Harry breathed out as he sat on the ground and wiped his sweaty forehead.

“Well we have plenty more to do.” Louis said through a chuckle. “So if you want we can do an ab circuit.” He said with raised eyebrows. “I have some other stuff I need to do but I can show you some ab workouts.”

Harry let out a few deep breaths, trying to prepare himself for more work. But he nodded and Louis smiled down at him before sitting on the ground himself and showing him some different style of crunches. And as Harry watched the older lad he knew it was going to hurt but he also knew it would help him slim down a bit so that made it somewhat worth it.

“Alright, you got it?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows and when Harry nodded he smiled at him. “Good.” He said happily. “I’m gonna be at the mat over there doing dead lifts.”

Harry nodded again and got a quick kiss from his husband before he got off the floor. But it was only a minute later he heard some type of hard rock music blasting through the speakers, startling him and making him turn to Louis.

“Keeps me motivated!” Louis said over the music.

Harry laughed to himself, not even knowing Louis listened to stuff like this but found it extremely entertaining as he watched the older lad nod to himself before putting weights on the bar, standing over it and letting out a deep breath as he gripped it and brought it up to his waist.

Harry was impressed with the amount of weight Louis had on the bar but that explains why his thighs and calves look the way they do. But enough gawking at his husband, he had his own workout he had to be doing. So Harry began with his ab circuit and hated the burning he felt after only a few minutes, but he figured that meant he was doing something right.

As the pair worked out and the music continued to blare in the room Harry wanted to stop, he wanted to give up so bad because this was just awful. He was sweaty, tired, hot and worst of all he was in pain. He had no clue how Louis did this everyday and he had to remind himself to give the older lad a break when he complained about how sore he was.

Harry could hear his husband every time he picked up the bar and had to remind himself not to laugh and focus on what he was doing but at one point it just got to be too much. The noises the older lad was making were all too familiar and he couldn’t believe that he was making them now.

“What’s so funny?” Louis asked breathlessly with furrowed eyebrows as he looked over at his husband.

Harry bit his lip as he tried to keep his laugh in but in the end it came out. “You realize you make the same sounds in bed?” He asked through a chuckle.

“What?” Louis asked wide eyed. “No I don’t!”

Harry raised his eyebrows at the older lad and let out a snort as he shook his head. “I think I would know Lou, and yes you do.”

“Harry no I don’t. These are my working out, super manly noises.” Louis said as he pointed to the bar and motioned to the weight on it.

“Right.” Harry scoffed, as what was coming out of Louis definitely wasn’t manly at all, but the older lad could believe that if he wanted.

“It’s not the same noise.” Louis grumbled as he reached down to pick up his bar again.

And when he did pick it up Harry let out a loud laugh, only confirming what he already knew, making Louis scowl at him.

The pair continued to work out, Louis showing Harry a few things he could do before continuing with his own routine. All the while Louis kept making the same noises, making it hard for Harry to actually concentrate on what he was doing as he tried not to laugh.

But later that night when they were back home Harry was able to prove to Louis that the noises were the same as he pulled the older lad into bed. And to say Louis was slightly embarrassed that he’s been making his sex noises in front of his teammates was more than an understatement. At least now he knew and got some from his husband at the same time.

*~*

Louis hummed to himself as he made his way down the hall and popped his head into Cody’s room. He saw his son sitting on his bed, seemingly extremely engrossed in whatever he was reading. But Louis got his attention anyway, wanting to ask him something.

 _Wanna watch a movie with me and Rosie? Al is at a playdate and I miss you._ He signed with a small pout.

Cody bit his lip as he looked at his daddy and then back at his book. “Can I bring my book and just sit with you?” He asked as he realized his daddy probably just wanted a cuddle.

Louis smiled happily to himself and nodded before reaching for the 5 year old and pulling him into his chest, making Cody giggle. He kissed his son’s cheek, more than happy to just hang out with him since he’s been reading 24/7 it seems.

Louis carried Cody downstairs and to the living room before tossing him on the couch playfully. “Rosie bug what movie do you want to watch?” He asked as he looked at the toddler.

“Movie!” Rosie said excitedly as she ran over to her daddy and climbed on his back as he was bent over to look at their stacks of dvds.

“Umph!” Louis said as he felt a little body crash onto his. “C’mere you little monkey.” He said through a chuckle as he reached behind him and pulled the 1 year old into his chest before kissing her all over her little face.

“Daddy!” Rosie squealed through a giggle as she tried to push her father away and stop the never ending kisses.

“Okay, okay.” Louis said through a quiet laugh. “I don’t think you’ve ever seen The Lion King so we’ll settle on that.” He said as he reached for the dvd.

Once the movie was in the dvd player Rosie took her seat on one of the couches and Louis couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he saw the 1 year old all cuddled up in her blankets. With today being one of those gloomy and rainy days it was perfect for a movie date with the kids but Louis knew that during movies Rosie was a fan of cuddling with her blankets rather than him. He figured the boy would do though.

So Louis picked up Cody on the opposite couch Rosie was on and sat down with him, only for the 5 year old to lay on his back on his daddy’s chest and continue reading his book. Louis chuckled at his son and kissed his curls before pulling a blanket over them and wrapping his arms around Cody.

As the movie began Louis let out a quiet breath and glanced over at Rosie to make sure she was okay, only to see her sucking her thumb. “Sweetheart.” He said, getting her attention.

Rosie looked over at her daddy and raised her eyebrows at him, and when she saw him motion for her to take her thumb out of her mouth she let out a small huff before pulling it out and snuggling into her blankets even more.

As the movie continued and got to the part where Simba is in the middle of the stampede Louis looked down at Cody to see if he was even paying attention but all he noticed was the 5 year old turning the page of his book. But when it got to the part of Simba’s dad dying he heard a quiet sniffle and looked over to Rosie who was trying to hold back tears.

“Rosie bug what’s wrong?” Louis asked as he looked over at the 1 year old.

Rosie just shook her head and wiped her wet eyes, not wanting her daddy to see her cry.

“Are you upset his daddy died?” Louis asked softly and when she nodded slightly he felt his heart break a little bit. “Are you okay?”

Rosie didn’t say anything but shake her head and pick up her blanket before getting off the couch and walking over to the other couch to lay down with her daddy and brother.

When Cody felt his daddy move from under him he looked up and saw his baby sister with tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong?” He asked worriedly as he sat up and helped Rosie onto their father’s chest so he could hug her.

Louis smiled to himself as he saw Cody hug Rosie as she tried not to cry. He wrapped his arms around both his kids as they sat on him and kissed them, wanting them both to calm down. Cody didn’t even know why Rosie was upset but he was still freaking out as she was sad.

“You’re alright bug, it’s just a movie.” Louis said softly as he rubbed the 1 year old’s back.

“Daddy.” Rosie said sadly as she pointed to the screen.

“I know, it’s very sad but it gets better, just watch.” Louis said as he offered his daughter a small smile.

Rosie sniffled and nodded slightly before laying down on her daddy’s chest.

Louis shifted himself so both Cody and Rosie were laying on him comfortably and he couldn’t miss how Cody put his book down and wrapped an arm around Rosie to make sure she would be okay as they watched the movie. He was just happy that now he could cuddle with his kids, even if one of them was a bit sad. But Louis knew with both him and Cody laying with Rosie she would be alright for the remainder of the movie.

*~*

“Babe where are we going?” Harry asked confused as he peered out the window.

“Surprise.” Is all Louis said as he smiled to himself.

“Is that why you had me change out of my suit and into workout shorts and a tank top? I mean I thought we were just going to dinner but if you’re taking me to the gym I’m going to kill you. My stomach is still sore from last time.” Harry complained.

Louis looked over to his husband wide eyed before scoffing. “H we went a week ago! There’s no way you’re still sore.”

“Yeah well you’re not the one with 15 lbs of extra flub on your stomach now are you?” Harry muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Louis let out a small breath as he gave the younger lad’s hand a small squeeze. “Stop it.” He said quietly. “I hate when you say that stuff, you’re perfect just the way you are.”

Harry felt like Louis has been saying that more and more but maybe that was because he was voicing how he felt about himself more. But even when the older lad said that to him he didn’t really believe him. He thought Louis was just saying it to make him feel better.

Louis looked over to his husband and brought up their hands and kissing Harry’s before rubbing his thumb softly over the younger lad’s skin.

“Are we going to dinner after your surprise?” Harry asked, wanting to fill the silence and get off the topic.

“Uhm yeah, we’ll be pretty hungry afterwards.” Louis said as he kept his eyes on the road in front of him.

At that Harry furrowed his eyebrows, now really having no clue what they were doing. But 10 minutes later when Louis pulled up to a rather large building he couldn’t help but gulp as he saw what they were doing.

“Rock climbing?” Harry asked nervously.

“Yeah it’s something new, thought it’d be fun.” Louis said through a small smile.

“You know I’m scared of heights.” Harry said as he looked over at his husband wide eyed.

“H we’re attached to a harness and I’ll be right there with you, it’s fine.” Louis tried to reassure him.

Harry bit his lip as he looked between Louis and the building. “Uhm yeah, okay I guess.” He said quietly.

Louis smiled happily to himself before leaning over the middle console and kissing his husband sweetly. Once he released the younger lad he hopped out of the car quickly and opened Harry’s door for him.

“If I fall or get hurt I’m going to kill you.” Harry said as Louis took his hand and led him towards the building.

“You’re not gonna get hurt love and if you fall I’ll fall first so you don’t hit the floor.” Louis said through a chuckle as he opened the door for the younger lad.

“You gonna catch me Lou?” Harry asked teasingly.

“Of course.” Louis said as if that was a stupid question.

The pair made their way inside and got situated with their climbing gear, of course as they were seen though quite a few people wanted pictures and autographs. And Louis did them quickly enough but when a crowd started to form he stopped and excused Harry and himself, actually wanting to be able to rock climb.

Harry looked up at the huge rock wall and front of him and gulped as he realized they were going to climb this. “I dunno about this Lou.” He said shakily.

“Hazza.” Louis whined. “C’mon, I promise it’ll be fun and I’ll help you the entire way up. Get out of your comfort zone.” He said as he wrapped his arms around the younger lad.

Harry bit his lip as he looked back at the wall and then to the harness he was wearing. If Louis was going to be with him then he figured it would be okay. “Can we take it slow?” He asked quietly.

“Of course love, whatever you want.” Louis said through a small smile before standing on his toes and pecking his husband’s lips.

Harry let out one more deep breath before nodding to himself and stepping towards the rock wall. He knew they had a harness attached to them and even if he slipped he would just plummet to the ground and land on a soft mat but that didn’t stop his worrying.

Louis offered the younger lad a reassuring smile before he began to make his way up the wall and after he was just a few feet off the ground he saw Harry still hesitant about trying this. “C’mon H, it’s easy. Put your right hand on the yellow one and your left on the red one, pull yourself up and reach for another stump with your foot.”

“Okay, yeah, okay.” Harry said as he nodded and did as Louis told him.

He could feel his hands sweating and his heart racing but he knew he could do this. Well he hoped he could do this…

“Doin great love.” Louis said happily as he saw Harry catching up with him. “You okay? Feeling alright?”

“M’good.” Harry breathed out as he was next to his husband and looking where to go next.

Louis smiled to himself and he could see Harry worrying as to what he should grab next so he reached over and rubbed the younger lad’s back gently. “Alright you see the green and blue one right above you? Go for those and just like you did last time reach  and feel with your foot and pull yourself up when you feel ready.”

“Okay.” Harry said quietly as he bit his lip and carefully reached up with his right hand.

He could feel Louis’ firm hand on his back as he pulled himself up and he would be lying if he said that he didn’t love it and that it calmed him down completely. So Harry kept listening to where Louis told him to put his hands, and where to reach with his feet, and he had to admit that he was actually having a bit of fun.

“What? Harry are you smiling? Are you having a good time?” Louis asked teasingly as they were about three quarters up the rock wall.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly at the older lad as he reached up with his right hand. “Yeah, yeah shut up.” He said through a chuckle as he tried to find his footing. “It’s just the height I’m worried abo-”

But Harry felt himself freeze as his foot slipped and as quickly as he felt his foot slip he felt his hand slip as well.

“Harry!” Louis said quickly as he saw his husband’s foot slip and grabbed him, only making himself fall as well.

Harry almost wanted to scream as he felt them falling but didn’t even get the chance before they hit the mat on the ground. Well they didn’t hit the mat, Louis hit the mat and Harry fell on top of him.

“Oh my God, oh my God! Louis I’m sorry!! Oh my God, holy shit! Are you okay?!” Harry asked panicked as he got off his husband and saw the older lad’s face bright red and he was barely breathing.

Louis shakily brought up his hand and held his finger up, silently asking Harry to give him a second as he tried to regain his breathing.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Harry said as he rubbed his hands over his face. “What can I do? What do you need? Should I call an ambulance? Do you need water? Do I-”

“H…” Louis barely breathed out. “Shut up.”

“I’m sorry, you’re mad at me. Oh my God of course you are because my fat arse just crushed you and-”

Louis reached up and put his hand over his husband’s mouth, just wanting him to be quiet. “I told you I would catch if you fell and I did so stop talking. You didn’t do anything.” He said, still not wanting to get up quite yet.

“Babe I’m so sorry.” Harry said quietly as he ran his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Is anything hurting? Did I break something?”

Louis shook his head as he let out a quiet breath and tried to sit up. Harry quickly helped him and rubbed his back, wanting to do anything to make the older lad feel better.

“Reminds me of the time you fell off the roof and I caught you.” Louis said through a small laugh.

“Yeah well that was nearly 12 years ago and I was half the size I am now.”

Louis rolled his eyes before looking to the younger lad. “You didn’t break my wrist this time so we’re all good.” He said as he slowly tried to stand up. “So you wanna go up again?”

Harry looked at Louis wide eyed before shaking his head. “Babe I just crushed you and you want to go again?!”

“Yeah, why not?” Louis asked through a shrug. “I’m not hurt, you’re not hurt, we were having a good time, let’s go.”

“But what if I hurt you again?” Harry asked worriedly. “Louis I can’t, I’ll just fall and crush you again.”

“Stop saying that.” Louis groaned. “You didn’t crush me, and you won’t hurt me, you know what to do now.”

Harry shook his head, still not trusting himself. “No, no, let’s just go to dinner.”

“Babe Im fine I swear.” Louis said, not wanting to stop just because Harry was worried.

“Seriously Lou it would just make me feel better if we finished now. It was awesome and I had a lot of fun, but right now I just wanna relax and I want you to relax.” Harry said quietly.

“You had fun?” Louis asked as he bit his lip and when Harry nodded he felt relief flood over him. “Okay, good, that’s all I wanted.” He said through a small laugh. “Yeah, yeah we can go to dinner.”

Harry smiled to himself, secretly grateful he wouldn’t have to get back up on the wall and be scared of hurting his husband again.

So the pair took off their harnesses and were getting ready to leave and Harry wondered what the harnesses were even for if they didn’t catch them if they were going to fall. Maybe it was to help them get up the wall but when it came to coming down it didn’t seem very helpful.

“So where we goin to dinner?” Harry asked once they hopped in the car.

“You wanna go to one of those outdoor places where they have bumper boats and the deep fried food and ice cream?” Louis asked excitedly.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip as he looked at the older lad. “How about we go to Hidden Cafe? They have a chicken kabab thing I’ve been wanting to try.”

“Shit you’re right, they have the best hummus.” Louis said as he nodded his agreement and started the car.

The pair made the 20 minute drive to the restaurant and as usual once they were there Louis parked the car and hopped out to open Harry’s door for him before offering the younger lad his hand.

They were able to get a table easily enough, only having to wait a few minutes as it was Saturday night and they didn’t have a reservation.

When they got to the table Louis pulled out Harry’s chair for him, making sure he was comfortable before taking his own seat.

“Do you wanna get ice cream after we eat?” Louis asked, now really wanting some after he thought about the idea of it.

“Uhm if you want it yeah, but I probably won’t get anything.” Harry said as he shrugged to himself and scanned over his menu.

“Why?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the older lad, giving Louis that silent look before shaking his head and looking back to his menu.

Louis let out a quiet breath and looked at the younger lad softly before dropping the subject completely and looking down at his menu. He knows that for the past week or two Harry has been extremely self conscious, not wanting to take his shirt off in front of anyone, not even him.

He doesn’t know where this stemmed from or why Harry all of a sudden was feeling the way he was but Louis wanted it to stop. He hated the fact that Harry thought of himself as fat or gross, and that he felt like he couldn’t eat the things he wanted to eat because he would gain more weight. But no matter what Louis said, no matter what Louis did nothing was changing the younger lad’s mind. Harry’s only thinking was to eat less and lose weight, that’s it.

So Louis didn’t say anything when Harry ate all of his salad and only half of his chicken kabab that he was supposedly dying to try. He knew the way Harry was eating wasn’t unhealthy, it was the same way someone who was on a diet would eat. But Louis just didn’t like the fact that Harry felt the need to do it. If it made him feel better though then Louis really couldn’t complain.

“Do you at least want to split a piece of cake with me?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows once their dinner plates were taken away.

“I thought you wanted to get ice cream?” Harry asked confused.

“I want to get something you’ll eat too.” Louis said as he shrugged to himself.

Harry shook his head as he waved his hand at the older lad. “You get whatever you want babe, don’t let me stop you.”

Louis let out a quiet breath as he bit his lip. “No, it’s okay we can just head home.”

“You sure?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah, it’s getting kinda late anyway.” Louis said as he called the waitress over and got the check from her.

Once they were paid for the pair made their way out of the restaurant and to the car. As the pair drove home they talked about the upcoming week, what they were doing, when they could go out with the kids and when they could go out again themselves.

When they got home they thanked Anne for watching the kids before she said her goodbyes to them and Louis and Harry made their way upstairs.

“What are your work hours tomorrow?” Louis asked as he hopped onto the bed next to Harry once they were both changed.

“Uhm I’m gonna be at the cafe from 7am to 3pm. Why, what’s up?” Harry asked as he rolled over on his side to face the older lad.

“After practice my coach wants to talk to me about my potential coaching career and how I can transition from player to coach.” Louis said as he reached over and draped an arm over his husband.

Harry smiled at Louis, more than happy that he was really getting into the idea of coaching. “That’s fine I can pick the kids up from my mum’s house after work.”

“Thank you.” Louis said before dipping his head and kissing the younger lad gently. “Also with the interview next week I want you with me.”

“Why?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Because I always do better when you’re with me.” Louis said as if it was obvious.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly before closing the distance between him and Louis and connecting their lips sweetly. “You’re a sap.”

Louis laughed to himself and nodded before kissing Harry again. “Only for you.” He mumbled against the younger lad’s lips.

Harry couldn’t help but smile as he cupped Louis’ cheeks and felt his husband shift himself so he was hovering over him. He ran one hand down the older lad’s bare back while the other was threaded through his hair. Harry could feel Louis grinning against him as they kissed, and he knew that his husband was feeling that bubbly spark in his lower gut like he was. But that’s how it always was when they kissed, it was just crazy that no matter how often they felt like this they would never get sick of it.

Louis didn’t waste any time in deepening the kiss as he ran a hand up and down the younger lad’s side, wanting and needing to feel more of him. Just as he was reaching the hem of Harry’s shirt though he felt his husband push his hand away. Louis faltered for a second, not knowing if Harry wanted to stop but by the way the younger lad was kissing him back that seemed to be the last thing Harry wanted.

So Louis placed his hand back on Harry’s hip and broke the kiss only to move his lips down the younger lad’s jaw and neck, nipping and sucking gently as he went along. Louis eased himself down on his husband completely and felt Harry shudder under him as he sucked on his sweet spot particularly hard.

Already Louis could feel himself growing more eager and more hot as he kissed the younger lad. He wanted to feel more of his husband, more of his warm skin against his. So he connected their lips again a bit breathlessly before reaching for Harry’s shirt again, tugging at it gently, only for the younger lad to push his hand away again.

“Stop.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips.

Louis pulled away from Harry and looked at him confused. “What’s wrong? You okay?” He asked with a touch of worry in his voice.

“M’fine.” Harry breathed out before pulling Louis back down to him, making them connect their lips again.

Louis didn’t know why Harry told him to stop, only to want to kiss him again, but his husband said he was fine so Louis believed him.

They didn’t waste any time in building the kiss, just wanting to feel one another again. It seemed to only be minutes later when the pair was breathing heavily against one another, trying to feel every inch they could of each other.

Harry was so lost in the older lad he didn’t even feel Louis trying to work his shirt off, but when he felt his husband’s hand on his stomach he let out a small yelp and pushed Louis off of him.

“What?! What’s wrong?!” Louis asked panicked, not knowing if he hurt Harry in some way.

Harry breathed heavily as he looked up at the ceiling and pulled his shirt down. He could feel Louis’ eyes on him and he knew Louis was piecing together what his problem was.

“H…” Louis said quietly as slowly shifted towards the younger lad. “Sweetheart talk to me.”

“Louis I just… I don’t want you to touch me there.” Harry barely whispered.

Louis bit his lip as he saw how much Harry really hated his stomach. “Babe I’ve seen your stomach countless times the way it is and even when it was four times as big.” He said softly. “Why is it such a big problem now?” Louis asked as he carefully reached over and rubbed the younger lad’s back.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he looked over at his husband and he couldn’t miss how sadly Louis was looking at him. “I dunno.” He said as he bit his lip. “I just- I feel gross.”

Louis shook his head as he looked down at his husband and shifted himself so he was hovering over Harry’s stomach. He could feel the younger lad tense under him but that didn’t stop him from carefully lifting up Harry’s shirt and kissing his stomach sweetly.

“Don’t say that.” Louis said quietly before kissing Harry’s stomach again. “You’re more than perfect just how you are.”

“Louis I’m nearly 20 lbs heavier than I used to be.” Harry barely whispered as he looked down at the older lad.

“And you’re the only one that’s noticed.” Louis said softly. “Babe if you wanna lose some weight then do it, but I love you like this.” He said as he shifted so he was laying next to his husband and brushing his fingers through his curls. “I love you no matter your size, but I have to say I love you most when you’re pregnant.” Louis said through a quiet laugh, earning a small chuckle from Harry as well. “I’m gonna be there for you if you decide to lose the weight or not, it’s all up to you and whatever makes you happy.”

Harry tried to bite back a smile as he heard the older lad talking so gently to him. “I don’t wanna feel like this.” He said quietly.

“Okay love, so let’s do something about it.” Louis said as he moved a curl away from Harry’s face. “You wanna start going to the gym with me or we can go on a diet?” He offered.

“You don’t have to do it with me Lou, I can do it myself.” Harry said as he shook his head.

“No if you’re gonna do it I’m gonna do it.” Louis said, determined to help Harry any way possible.

Harry grinned sheepishly to himself, earning a smile back from his husband. “Uhm I guess the gym twice or three times a week sounds good and maybe a small diet.” He said quietly

“Okay love, we can do that.” Louis said as he smiled at the younger lad and kissed him sweetly.

“Thanks Lou.” Harry said as Louis released him.

“Of course H, whatever makes you happy and comfortable.” Louis said softly.

Harry bit his lip as he nodded at his husband and sat up slowly, making the older lad eye him curiously. His fingers played at the hem of his shirt before he carefully pulled it over his head and tossed it over the side of the bed. When Harry looked back down at Louis he saw his husband smiling at him softly before reaching for him and pulling him in for a slow kiss.

Louis was kissing his husband not so it would lead somewhere but because he wanted Harry to know it was okay, it was more than okay in fact. He wanted Harry to know that he loved him just the way he was, that how he was right now was still more than perfect. And from how Harry was kissing back Louis knew he got the silent message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a bit slow with updates lately ! My band had another gig on Friday and I've just been super busy, so thank you for being patient ! Leave comments, share opinions, thanks !!


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

Harry let out a quiet breath as he jogged up the steps to his mum’s house and knocked quickly before popping his head in. “Hello?” He called out, and it was only a second later he heard two loud squeals and the little patter of feet running towards him.

“Papa!!” Rosie yelled as she lunged at her father, only for him to scoop her up and spin her around.

“There are my girls!” Harry said happily before giving Rosie a sloppy kiss on her cheek and bending over to kiss Alexis.

“Papa where’s daddy? He always picks us up.” Alexis said as she wrapped her arms around his father’s legs.

“He’s with his coach right now love. What, you aren’t happy to see me?” Harry asked through a chuckle as he shifted Rosie on his hip and began to walk towards the living room, in search of his son.

Alexis rolled her eyes playfully at her papa before following him out of the foyer. “Of course I’m happy to see you. I always miss you during the day.”

“Aw I miss you too sweetheart.” Harry said as he laughed to himself and leaned over to kiss his daughter’s head. But when Harry stood up he was startled as he stopped himself from moving forward anymore and cleared his throat to get the older man’s attention.

Robin took his eyes off of Cody and snapped his head up to see Harry looking down at him a bit surprised. “Hey Harry.” He said happily.

“Hi.” Harry said plainly. “Where’s my mum?” He asked as Cody came up to him and hugged him ‘hello’.

“Right here sweetheart.” Anne said through a chuckle. “Sorry I had to get a band aide for Cody.”

“What happened? Is he okay?” Harry asked worriedly as he bent in front of Cody and set Rosie down to look the 5 year old over.

“Just got a little scrape on his knee when we were outside, that’s all.” Anne explained as she knelt in front of her grandson and bandaged his cut.

Harry let out a small breath, grateful it wasn’t anything serious. _C’mon big guy I thought you had my looks, not my clumsiness._ He teased.

“H leave him alone, he’s already upset about it.” Anne said as she shook her head.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at Cody only to see him a little sad about getting hurt. He bit his lip and pulled Cody into his chest before kissing his curls, feeling bad that the 5 year old was actually upset about it.

“Other than him getting hurt how was the rest of the day?” Harry asked as he picked Cody up and let him rest his head on his shoulder.

“It was pretty good.” Anne said happily. “Robin and I took them to the park and after that we came back here and had some lunch before naps and some more playing outside.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry asked as he looked over at Robin, not knowing he was with the kids all day.

Anne hummed and nodded as she looked at her son oddly for a second, not quite sure why that seemed weird to him.

“Right.” Harry breathed out. “Well I better get the kids home, thanks for watching them.”

“I watch them everyday sweetheart, it’s no problem.” Anne said through a chuckle before leaning over to give her son a kiss on the cheek. “See you tomorrow.”  She signed and said as she kissed her grandkids goodbye.

“Bye Harry, bye kiddos.” Robin said as he saw they were about to walk out of the room.

“Bye!” Rosie said happily before skipping off to Robin to give him a hug.

Robin was surprised by it but didn’t waste a second before hugging the 1 year old back. He waved one more time to Alexis and Cody before looking to Harry. “Good seeing you again, hopefully we can all meet up some time.”

Harry looked at the older man and nodded before scooping up Rosie in his free arm and following Alexis out the door.

*~*

Louis hummed to himself as he walked through the front door and shifted his football bag on his shoulder. He made his way towards the kitchen, nearly being pulled in that direction as he smelt whatever it was Harry was cooking. Once he actually got to the kitchen though Louis was more taken by his husband than the food.

Louis smiled to himself and catcalled, making the younger lad’s head snap up and blush slightly. “Don’t you look amazing.” He said before walking towards his husband and standing on his toes to kiss him sweetly.

“I’ve been sweating in a kitchen all day, I probably look like shit.” Harry said through a chuckle. “But thanks for the confidence boost.” He said before smiling down at the older lad and pecking his lips.

“You look great love.” Louis said as he wrapped his arms around Harry. “You smell like cookies too.” He said before nuzzling his nose into his husband’s neck.

Harry rolled his eyes as he could tell Louis was in one of his super cuddly and clingy moods. “And you smell like sweat and dirt.” He teased as he got a whiff of the older lad’s hair.

“I come home, love you some and compliment you and all you can say is that I smell like dirt?” Louis asked as he pulled away from the the younger lad and raised his eyebrows at him.

“I’m just kidding Lou, you smell incredible.” Harry said as he tried to bite back a laugh.

“Hmh sure.” Louis said as he narrowed his eyes at his husband playfully. “So instead of telling me about my stench tell me about your day.” He said as he dropped his football bag and hopped on the counter.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he saw the older lad sit his sweaty bum on the counter but decided not to say anything. “Uhm it was good. The cafe was full and it was pretty steady, and after work I picked up the kids from my mum’s.” He said as he shrugged to himself.

“Did something happen today?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows as he heard his husband’s tone. “You just sound a little off.”

Harry shook his head as he bit his lip and looked back to what he was cooking before Louis came in. “I dunno just something’s been bugging me.” He said quietly.

“Then tell me about it.” Louis said softly as he reached for the younger lad and rubbed his arm gently.

“It’s just… Robin was at my mum’s house and I guess he spent the day with her and the kids.” Harry said as he bit his lip.

“And..?” Louis asked, confused as to how that would be a problem.

“And it’s not fair.” Harry said as he stopped what he was doing and let out a small frustrated breath. “My dad should be the one with them during the day, my dad should be the one spending time with his grandkids, not this random guy.”

Louis looked at his husband and he didn’t know what to say. He knew that Robin coming into the picture and seemingly replacing Harry’s dad was extremely hard for him to swallow, but it was something he had to get used to.

“Babe I know it’s hard but Robin is with your mum.” Louis said softly. “Your dad has been gone for 12 years and believe me when I say how upset and sad I am that he isn’t here to watch the kids grow up, but that doesn’t mean you can’t give someone else the that opportunity to be there when they grow up.”

“But why should I?” Harry asked as he shook his head. “I mean I just-” He cut himself off, not even sure what had him so upset, all he knew was that he felt more than angered at the subject.

Louis let out a small breath as he hopped off the counter and wrapped his arms around the younger lad. “H you’re hurt, it’s okay. It’s okay to be upset.” He said quietly as he rubbed his husband’s back.

“He was supposed to be here to watch the kids grow up.” Harry barely whispered as he tucked his head into the older lad’s neck.

“I know.” Louis said softly before kissing his husband’s neck and pulling him impossibly closer to his chest.

“And I’m not even upset about Robin.” Harry said, making Louis pull away from him slightly and look at him confused. “It’s just…”

“You miss your dad.” Louis finished for him quietly, and Harry nodded as he bit his lip. “I get it H. I know you wanna give Robin a chance but it’s hard, I get it.”

Harry nodded as he really didn’t mind Robin, he wanted his mum to be happy, but at the same time he couldn’t help but be reminded of everything his dad has missed. Him and Gemma both getting married, having kids, the cafe opening, just everything. And with Robin taking over the role his dad was supposed to have, well it was hard for Harry to watch.

“I don’t know how I’m gonna just sit and watch everything Robin does and not think of my dad in the meantime.” He said quietly as he shook his head.

“Harry there’s nothing wrong with that.” Louis said softly. “It’s okay to think about your dad, it’s okay to be upset. But you do need to give Robin a chance and not close him out.” He said, knowing the younger lad was most likely doing that.

Harry let out a deep breath as he combed his fingers through his hair and nodded. He knew that out of anyone Louis was the one to listen to about this. When Dan came into Louis’ life he couldn’t even begin to explain how hard that was for the older lad, so Harry knew that Louis understood what he was feeling. Harry wanted to try, he wanted to do this for his mum, but he didn’t know if he would ever get his own father out of his head and forget everything that his dad is missing out on.

*~*

“Lou seriously, you don’t have to do this with me, you already had practice today.” Harry said as he glanced over at his husband who was jogging on the treadmill next to him.

“Nonsense!” Louis said through a wide smile as he looked over to the younger lad. “I’m not going hard, just doing whatever you’re doing, it’s fine.”

Harry had to bite back a smile and try not to blush as he thought about everything Louis was doing for him. Today was their first day of working out and dieting together and so far it’s been pretty good.

Louis showed Harry a few exercises and most importantly explained the what and what not’s to do in the gym. The older lad especially stressed that if Harry is doing a heavy weight or is doing anything with the bar that he needed be there just in case, knowing how his husband can be a bit clumsy at times and he didn’t want him getting hurt.

Already today they did some bar exercises like bench pressing and dead lifts, and Louis was even able to help Harry do some pull ups. Even though Harry was sure his husband was doing 80% of the work at least Louis acted like Harry was doing it all himself.

But now they were just finishing off the day with a light jog, and Harry couldn’t get over the disgusting sweat coating him. At the meantime though Louis looked as if this was a piece of cake for him, and it probably was. Harry was dying though, and if he wasn’t drying then he was already dead.

He knew this would be a lot of work and it would be hard, but he never expected it to be this hard and exhausting. Harry didn’t know how his husband did this everyday for a living.

“C’mon H just five more minutes, you got it.” Louis said as he could see the younger lad on the verge of stopping his machine and just giving up.

Harry let out a deep breath in between his already ragged breathing and nodded, knowing he could finish this out.

Louis smiled to himself as he saw his husband with a newfound determination. He couldn’t help but be impressed with Harry as the entire time they were at the gym he hadn’t complained once, or asked to stop, and Louis could see that he was really determined to doing this.

And when their five minutes was up Harry didn’t even waste a second before shutting off the treadmill, hopping off and laying on the ground.

“You alright babe?” Louis asked through a chuckle as he reached for Harry’s water bottle and passed it to him.

Harry let out a grunt before opening his water bottle and nearly pouring it over his face, getting maybe 60% of it actually in his mouth. But the water on his sweat coated face felt too good to stop, so he let the water pour down on him until the bottle was empty.

“C’mon love, we can head home, eat some dinner and get in the hot tub to relax your muscles.” Louis said as he offered his husband a hand up.

Harry released a deep breath and nodded before taking Louis’ offered hand and shakily getting up.

As the pair drove home Harry was too tired to breathe let alone talk but he knew that Louis understood. If anything Harry thought that his husband was actually proud of him and at just that Harry felt better about himself than he had in a while.

When they got home Louis rushed over to Harry’s door, opening it for him and helping it out of car, knowing he was most likely sore before carrying both of their workout bags inside.

As soon as they were through the front door Harry headed for the living room, just wanting to sleep, and that was exactly what he planned to do as he threw himself on the couch.

“Have fun workin out?” Zayn asked teasingly as he saw his best mate a second away from passing out.

“Yeah, it was a blast.” Harry breathed out sarcastically. “The kids were okay while we were gone?”

“Of course I was the one watching them.” Zayn said through a chuckle. “But they’re out back with Perrie and Zaria swimming.”

“Where’s Aliyah?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he rolled over on the couch to face his best mate.

But his question was answered as he saw the one month old baby in Zayn’s arms. He couldn’t believe how big his niece got, but then again it seemed as though they’ve barely seen the Malik family that much in the past couple weeks.

Zayn was either busy putting his art gallery together or both Perrie and him were focused on their jobs and the girls. They couldn’t be blamed though, all the boys understood how hard it was to have kids, keep up with work hours and it being summer at the same time.

“Hazza what do you want for dinner?” Louis yelled from the kitchen.

“You’re not cooking!” Harry screamed back as he picked his head off the pillow.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he walked into the living room and looked down at his husband. “C’mon H you’re tired, I can do it.” He said, knowing Harry was doubting his cooking skills.

“No.” Harry said as he shook his head and fully sat up on the couch. “M’fine, I’ll make dinner and after we can relax.”

“Uncle Zayn!!”

The three men in the living room snapped their heads up and Harry nearly groaned as he saw his son running through the house soaking wet and dripping.

“You need to come outside, there are too many girls.” Cody complained. “Oh, hi daddy, hi papa.” He said before turning back to his uncle.

“Well we’re clearly loved.” Louis said as he let out a snort and rolled his eyes at his son.

Zayn chuckled to himself before nodding at Cody and standing up from the couch and passing Aliyah to Louis. He picked up the soaking wet 5 year old and threw him over his shoulder, making his nephew let out a loud laugh before running outside with him.

“Where are you going?!” Cody asked wide eyed as he saw his uncle running right towards the pool. “Uncle Zayn you can’t!! You don’t have your bathing suit-” But Cody was cut off as Zayn jumped into the pool.

When Zayn made them both resurface he couldn’t help but laugh as he saw Cody’s flustered face but that was right before Cody started splashing him for making him go underwater.

“Zayn you’re not even changed.” Perrie said as she saw her husband still in his shorts and t-shirt.

Zayn shrugged, not really having an answer as to why he ran into the pool with his clothes on, other than to entertain Cody and he knew he had made the 5 year old happy from the look on his face.

“How mad do you think Al would get at me if I just swim in my boxers?” He asked teasingly, knowing how much his niece hates it when her daddies walk around in their underwear.

“Very!” Alexis yelled before jumping in the pool herself, only to jump onto her uncle’s back.

Zayn let out a yelp as he felt a little body crash onto his but couldn’t help but laugh as he saw it was Alexis. “Well now I’m gonna do it just to upset you!”

“Don’t you dare!” Alexis said through a giggle as her uncle reached behind him and began tickling her.

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Zayn said before tossing his niece into the water and began to swim away so he could rid himself of his shirt and shorts.

Alexis groaned as she saw what her uncle was doing and got Cody and Zaria to help her, thus commencing the ultimate pool battle with Perrie on the sidelines with Rosie, shaking her head as she watched the four wrestle in the water.

*~*

“Papa what is that?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows as she looked at her father’s cup.

“Uhm it’s a type of shake.” Harry said as he cut up a portion of chicken for himself, trying to make sure it was the correct amount.

“Why are you drinking that? It looks like throw up.” Alexis said as she scrunched her nose and took a bite of her food.

“Just because sweetheart.” Harry breathed out, not wanting to to explain to the kids his whole dieting thing.

“Babe you gave me too much.” Louis said as he looked between his and Harry’s plates, knowing they were dieting together but Harry gave him a significant amount more.

Harry shook his head as he cut up his chicken. “I appreciate you going to the gym with me but I don’t want you to not eat like you normally do. You’re a pro athlete, you’re already somewhat careful about what you eat.” He said through a small laugh.

“What? But I said I’d-”

“Lou please.” Harry said as he looked up at his husband. “It’s fine, just eat.”

Louis let out a quiet breath as he nodded at the younger lad and began to dig into his own food.

Harry was grateful Louis didn’t fight him on this. He was more than appreciative of what his husband has been doing for him, but he didn’t want Louis to diet. The older lad didn’t need to and already because of football he was relatively careful about what he ate. There was no point for Louis to eat less and he was hoping that his husband wouldn’t try to convince him otherwise because Harry wasn’t going to budge on this.

“This is good papa.” Cody said as he had his head nearly in his plate.

Harry raised his eyebrows at his son, not even able to sign to him as he was too consumed in what he was eating. Instead he turned his attention to Alexis. “Sweetheart dad and I have to go do an interview tomorrow so you guys are gonna go with uncle Liam and aunt Sophia for the day.”

“What time will you be home?” Alexis asked before forking some more chicken in her mouth.

Harry looked over to Louis to ask him what time they would be going to the gym but he saw Rosie trying to feed Louis, only for him to pretend to eat her hand. “Babe.” He said through a chuckle.

Louis finally let Rosie feed him, earning a giggle from the 1 year old before turning to Harry. “Hm?” He asked as he chewed.

“What time are we trying to go to the gym tomorrow?”

“Uhm I dunno if I can tomorrow cause of the interview and I have practice after.” Louis said as he bit his lip. “If you really want though I can skip practice and just go to the gym with you.” He offered.

“No, no, it’s fine.” Harry said as he shook his head. “We said we’d go about three times a week, we can go some other time.” He said, not bothered by it.

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind going -”

“When did you start going to the gym?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows as she looked at her papa.

Harry swallowed before glancing over at the 9 year old. “Uhm, today.”

“Why?” Alexis asked confused, knowing her father wasn’t a working out kind of guy.

“Just cause Al. Can you please eat?” Harry huffed.

Alexis let out a small breath before nodding and turning back to her food.

“I’m done.” Cody said as he hopped out of his chair and picked up his dinner plate.

 _And where do you think you’re going?_ Harry asked with raised eyebrows after he stopped his son from walking away from the table.

“I want to go downstairs and drum.” Cody said as he shrugged to himself.

 _Sit down, you know the rules. We’re not done eating so you stay until everyone is finished._ Harry signed, knowing his son knew this as this was one of his most important rules.

The younger lad seemed to always value family dinner times just to catch up with the kids and talk about each other’s days. It was important to Harry and he wanted to make sure Cody knew it was too.

“Why?” Cody complained. “I’m done, I don’t want to stay.”

_We do this every night, you know this. Stop whining and sit down._

“H.” Lou said quietly as he saw that Cody was a second away from throwing a temper tantrum.

“Papa I said I don’t want to. You guys all talk and I get bored so I’m going.” Cody said annoyed as he stomped away from the table.

Harry watched his son walk out of the dining room in disbelief and jumped in his seat as he heard the basement door slam shut. “What’s his problem? Did I say something?” He asked confused.

“He just gets upset when we all talk and he isn’t in the conversation.” Alexis said as she shrugged to herself.

“I know but he wasn’t even looking up while he was eating.” Harry said quietly.

“Maybe he’s just in a bad mood love, I’m sure he meant nothing by it.” Louis said as he reached over and rubbed his husband’s back. “Every kid needs to blow up sometimes.”

Harry shook his head and let out a deep breath, not knowing why Cody was so upset. Maybe Louis was right though, maybe Cody was just in one of his moods.

*~*

“Louis stop.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he tried to playfully push the older lad off of him.

“C’mon H, we’re not gonna get called out for another 10 minutes.” Louis said as he smirked to himself and connected his lips back onto Harry’s neck.

“What if someone comes in?” Harry asked even though he was pulling his husband impossibly closer.

Louis smiled against the younger lad as he kissed up his neck and jaw before connecting their lips sweetly. “They’ll be in for one hell of a show.”

“Lou!” Harry said wide eyed. “That’s it, we’re done, off.”

“Aw c’mon Hazza.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself and gripped his husband’s hips a bit tighter.

“Seriously Lou, I can’t go on camera with a boner, off.” Harry said as he pushed on the older lad’s chest

Louis let out a loud laugh before reluctantly getting off the younger lad’s chest and standing up from the couch. “You got my suit all wrinkly.” He complained.

“I did that to your suit?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows. “Oh no love, you did that when you nearly attacked me.” He said as he sat up and made sure his own suit was in order.

“I couldn’t help it, you just look so good.” Louis said as he straightened his tie and sent a wink to his husband.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully at Louis as he checked himself in the mirror one final time. And of course just as he deemed himself presentable in front of an audience Louis just had to wrap his arms around him and begin kissing his neck again.

“Lou.” Harry whined as he felt the older lad.

He could feel Louis smiling against his neck before the older spun him around and connected their lips. At this point Harry wasn't going to try to fight it, so he wrapped his arms around his husband, only making Louis smile even more to himself before deepening the kiss.

Harry let out a deep breath through his nose as he could feel Louis moving them backwards and nearly gasped as he felt his back hit the wall. And as he gasped Louis disconnected his lip's Harry's and moved them back to his neck.

The younger lad sucked in a quiet breath as he threw his head against the wall, feeling Louis kick his feet apart just so he could stick his leg in between Harry's. At that Harry could only pull his husband impossibly closer and crane his neck so Louis could get better access. And thankfully Louis got the silent message as he pressed against Harry, making a quiet moan escape him as he nipped and sucked at his heated skin.

“Mr. Tomlinson? Oh! Oh, sorry!”

Harry snapped his head towards the door and saw one of the tv studio's producers with a beet red face, looking at them wide eyed.

“Ready to go?” Louis asked nonchalantly as he released the younger lad's neck and looked up to the man with the headset.

"U-uhm, yes, yes sir." The guy rushed out before nodding and quickly walking away from the room.

Louis let out a quiet breath and ran his hand through his hair before turning to look at Harry. "What's wrong love?" He asked teasingly.

"I hate you." Harry muttered as he adjusted his pants. "I told you someone would come in here."

"It's not my fault people don't understand what knocking is." Louis said as he rolled his eyes and checked himself in the mirror. "But c'mon we gotta go."

Harry grumbled to himself before following the older lad out of the dressing room and meeting the sound guy to get their microphones put on.

The pair were all set, now just waiting to get called out, and when their names were announced Lous reached for Harry's hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze before leading them out to the interviewer, Catherine and waving to the clapping and cheering audience.

Harry and Louis shook the woman's hand before they got comfortable on the couch across from her, Louis sure to wrap a secure arm around Harry and pull him into his side.

"It's so nice to get you two here, thank you so much for coming." Catherine said happily as she got comfortable in her own seat.

"Thank you for having us." Louis said as he offered the older woman a smile.

"So tell me, what has been up with you two lately? The past couple months you've been pretty quiet. Louis I heard you're no longer working with CHAMPS and you've been doing less interviews. I was happy I could even get you here." Catherine said through a small laugh.

Louis chuckled to himself as he nodded. "Yeah you know I've been working with CHAMPS for about 9 years now and they're a fantastic company, really they're amazing, I love their products." He said sincerely. "But the truth is with us not being seen as much and not being with CHAMPS anymore I dunno, I mean, I think we just want to slow down a bit." Louis said as he glanced over at Harry and saw him nodding his agreement.

"We're getting older and the kids are getting older and right now we really want to focus on the family and just spending more time together." Harry added in, earning a smile from the older lad.

"It's crazy that your oldest is already going into year 4 and then your son is starting year 1. How's that been? Adjusting to two of your three kids leaving everyday?" Catherine asked as she looked between the pair.

"It sucks." Louis said, earning some laughs from the audience and even Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly at the older lad, knowing he always hated talking about this. "What he means is that it's hard." He said, poking his husband's side and making him giggle. "We love that they like school and everything but for us it is a little sad to not be with them 24/7 like we were so used to being."

"Alexis and Cody are in school, correct?" Catherine asked and when the pair nodded she continued. "Out of the two of them who would you say likes school the most?"

Louis looked over to Harry and saw the younger lad biting his lip. "I think Al loves school for the social aspect of it and she's good at school, don't get me wrong, but Cody... Well he's our little genius." He said through a chuckle, making some of the audience laugh. "He's going in year 1 and is going to actually be taking year 2 English and math. He really loves to learn and read, it the cutest thing."

"Did he pick up reading from one of you guys? Or is it just something he likes?" Catherine asked through a soft smile.

"Well you wouldn't think this but Louis loves to read." Harry said, earning a small jab from his husband. And when Harry looked over at Louis he saw the older lad's cheeks tinted pink. "If he isn't doing something the kids, playing footie or just isn't busy he always has a book, it's kinda funny."

Catherine raised her eyebrows at that. "I didn't know that." She said surprised.

"Umh, yeah." Louis said sheepishly. "Usually like to keep that to myself." He said as he eyed the younger lad.

"What do you like about reading?" Catherine asked amused as she saw Louis a little embarrassed.

Louis shrugged as he bit his lip. "When I was younger it was kind of a way of escaping like footie was, but something I could do in my house." He said quietly. "I just liked that I could go to a different world and not worry about what was really going on in my life, and I think that's why Cody likes reading so much too."

Harry looked at the older lad softly before reaching over and squeezing his thigh gently and leave his hand there. He remembered Louis talking to him about Cody when he first really started reading and how it was all around the time he found out about his deafness. Harry too thought that it was a way for Cody to escape the real world for a bit and diving to another one filled with heroes and quests.

Catherine asked a few more questions about Cody, mostly about his deafness but then she turned it to a question where Harry was more than eager to answer.

"Now have you guys thought about any more kids? Or is three your magic number?" Catherine asked through a small smile.

Louis chuckled to himself before looking over to his husband, already seeing the younger lad beaming at the thought.

"Well I dunno about Lou but I wouldn't mind another." Harry said happily. "Rosie is turning 2 in just a few weeks so it might be time to start talking about it." He said, earning a few "ooohs" from the crowd as well as some laughs.

Louis hummed and pulled Harry impossibly closer to his side as he squeezed his hip. “Don’t get him too excited, please.” He said through a small chuckle.

“Well you guys aren’t even 30 yet and already you have three kids, and maybe a fourth. That’s a lot to take on.” Catherine noted.

Harry shrugged as he looked over at his husband and smiled. “We love kids, and even when we were dating we talked about having a house full of them.” He said sheepishly.

“You two were only dating what? For two years before you had Alexis?” Catherine asked with raised eyebrows and when the pair nodded she offered them a small grin. “It’s incredible to think that you two are even still together after about 12 years. I think we’re all dying to know how you do it and how you keep things interesting.”

Harry could feel his face heat up as he wasn’t so sure the studio audience really wanted to know how they “keep things interesting”. What happens at the bar, stays at the bar. “Louis is incredibly spontaneous.” He settled on. “Everyday I have no clue what’s coming because Louis will wake up and decide that we’re all going to go on some big adventure.”

“To be honest I don’t know why I keep him around.” Louis said jokingly. “Harry’s a total goof and a completely klutz.” He said, making the audience laugh and his husband nudge him into the side. But Louis couldn’t miss the small smile Harry was trying to hide while doing so. “In all honesty though I think what keeps us together is that we’re able to challenge each other. It’s not like his way or my way, we compromise and talk, and do a lot more than talking if you know what I mean.” Louis said, sending a not so subtle smirk to the cameras, earning a punch to the arm while the audience was dying of laughter in their seats.

“Louis!” Catherine said surprised as she looked at the younger lad.

“Well you asked! Also if you wanna keep your wife or husband around just appreciate them for what they are! Their personality, their body, their opinions whatever, just show them that you love them no matter what. Also be supportive, that’s a big one.”

“We got love doctor Lou over here.” Harry teased, making his husband roll his eyes playfully.

“And that’s another thing!” Louis said, making the crowd laugh again as he seemed as though he just remembered something. “We banter, we play, we crack jokes and I’m grateful that Harry doesn’t take everything so seriously. I couldn’t be with someone who isn’t as playful as I am.”

“Louis we might as well get you your own show on relationships, you seem to know it all.” Catherine said teasingly.

Louis shrugged as he smiled to himself. “Well we have been together for 12 years, so I’d like to think I know a little bit about relationships.” He said through a quiet laugh, now done with his relationship rant.

Catherine grinned at Louis and nodded at him before continuing. “Now Louis you mentioned being supportive was big in a relationship.” She said, making the younger lad nod. “We’ve heard that you’ve started a potential coaching career. You’re talking to your coach and kind of shadowing him to see what it’s like. Harry are you supportive of Louis possibly becoming a Premier League coach?”

“Of course.” Harry said without hesitation. “I have never met someone who can so easily lead and teach at the same time. It’s amazing to just sit and watch him work with his teammates, or even the kids when they come home from school and need help with homework. I know that if he goes through with coaching he’ll be amazing at it, and it’ll be even more amazing that not only can he teach like he was planning to do if he didn’t get into the pros, but he’ll be teaching his favorite sport.”

Louis smiled to himself as he heard his husband and couldn’t help but duck his head, always finding it a little embarrassing when Harry bragged and said all of these nice things about him.

“That’s incredible.” Catherine said genuinely as she looked between the pair. “And Louis how is all of the coaching working out? Are you planning to retire soon?”

At that the audience began to mutter amongst themselves and Louis knew there were rumors circulating that he was going to retire soon, but if he was being honest he hadn’t really thought about it all that much. He was still playing like he was when he was 22 and just because he was turning 30 in a few months didn’t mean he couldn’t keep up.

“No I don’t have any plans for retirement at the moment.” Louis said, hearing some not so subtle breaths of relief. “But as for coaching I’ve just been shadowing my own coach lately and kind of getting a handle on what it’s really all about. I see the paperwork, watch him with the press, all that fun stuff.” He said through a small laugh.

Catherine nodded and they talked about coaching and football for a few more minutes until she switched the attention to Harry. She asked him about the cafe, struggles of going out and getting recognized while with the kids, some of the usual questions and comments.

But if there was one thing Harry was going to take away from this interview was that Louis hadn’t exactly said no when asked about having another baby, and he was definitely going to keep that in mind.

*~*

“Ow Ow!!” Harry yelled wide eyed as he looked down at his husband.

“It’s okay, you’re fine.” Louis said quietly as he examined the younger lad's foot. “I think you just bruised it badly, it doesn’t look broken.”

“It fuckin hurts.” Harry groaned as he threw himself back against the bed and rubbed his hands over his face.

Louis let out a small breath as he continued to look over Harry’s foot. “I told you not to do anything while I was in the bathroom. Seriously H what made you think you could pick that up by yourself?”

“I could lift it! My hand just slipped and the weight fell!” Harry said frustratedly.

“Alright well we’re gonna take a break from the gym for a little bit until you can actually stand on your foot properly.” Louis said as he looked back up at his husband and saw him grumbling to himself.

“We’ve only been going for two weeks and I already hurt myself.” Harry mumbled, a bit annoyed at himself.

“Yeah but you’ve been doing amazing love, it’s okay to take a little break.” Louis said as he shuffled towards the younger lad and laid next to him on the bed.

Harry hummed as he nodded to himself. “Lost about 5 lbs.” He said quietly but it was impossible not for him to smile as he said it.

“That’s incredible H, I’m so proud of you.” Louis said softly before he leaned over and kissed his husband sweetly.

Harry grinned against the older lad and draped his arm over his waist as he pulled him closer. “I’m freakin exhausted though. I don’t know how you do this and more everyday.”

“Years of conditioning.” Louis said through a chuckle as he ran his fingers through Harry’s curls. “How tired are you really though?”

“Tired enough where I can’t do anything unless you do all the work.” Harry said through a small laugh as he ran his hand down Louis’ back.

“Pretty sure I do the work most of the time.” Louis said teasingly as he rolled over and onto his husband.

Harry rolled his eyes at that. “Shut up, you know that’s not true.”

Louis chuckled to himself and shook his head before dipping down and connecting their lips. “No, I’m pretty sure I know.” He said as he released the younger lad, only to move down to his neck.

“You don’t even deserve this right now, get off me.” Harry said as he playfully shoved Louis.

“Haz c’mon.” Louis whined. “We haven’t done anything in nearly a week.” He complained.

“Well it’s not my fault Rosie likes to sleep in the bed with us and you let her.” Harry said with raised eyebrows.

“She’s just a little baby, I can’t tell her no.” Louis said through a small pout. “C’mon, tell me you don’t love just snuggling up with her.”

“I’m not saying I don’t but you’re complaining about us not being able to do anything and that’s your reason why.” Harry said as he sat up and pulled off his shirt, at this point just kind of wanting to sleep and try to ignore the pounding pain in his foot.

“But you’re undressing so that means you want to do it too.” Louis said, almost with a bit of chipperness in his voice as he pulled off his own shirt.

Harry let out a snort as he pulled off his shorts and shook his head. “No this is me undressing for bed.” He said before hopping on the mattress next to his husband.

“H, Harry, Haz, Hazza, please.” Louis said, shaking his own head as if he knew that there was an underlying reason as to why the younger lad was taking off his clothes. “This is your silent message, asking me to fuck you right now.”

“Geez Lou.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he heard his husband. “Just cause we haven’t done it in a couple days means we have to. My foot hurts and my body is sore and-”

“And if we do this then it’ll be just another work out and it’ll make up from us leaving the gym early.” Louis said with raised eyebrows as he shuffled towards Harry and hovered over him.

Harry scoffed. “Yeah, workout for you.”

“See I do all the work!” Louis said, proving his point.

“Not all the time!” Harry said as he flicked his husband’s ear. He really couldn’t believe they were arguing over this. “But no, I just want to go to bed.”

“H c’mon.” Louis said through a small pout.

Harry playfully rolled his eyes at the older lad before letting out a small laugh and reaching up to pull his husband towards him.

He could feel Louis smiling against him as they kissed and Harry would be completely lying if he said that he didn’t miss feeling the older lad. Yeah they kiss, yeah they snog and yeah clothes tend to come off but that’s as far as it gets as usually a toddler ends up interrupting them.

They don’t know why but lately Rosie has been getting in the habit of hopping over her crib just to come into their room to sleep with them. And Harry doesn’t understand why Louis let’s her when they could put her back to bed and continue what they were doing.

“Half my work is already done, you’re already in your underwear.” Louis said through a small laugh as he released the kiss, only to attach his lips to the younger lad’s neck.

“Papa? Daddy?”

Harry perked his head up and saw a sleepy Rosie shuffling into their room with her blanket as she rubbed her tired eyes with her little fist. “Are you kidding me?” He groaned as Louis let go of him and turned around to see the toddler.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he rolled off of Harry and laid down next to the younger lad.

Harry sat up on the bed and swung his legs over before walking towards Rosie. “C’mon love, back to bed.”

“No! No, no!” Rosie said as she shook her head and tried to wiggle out of her papa’s arms.

“Just one more night H.”

Harry looked over at his husband and raised his eyebrows at him, not really believing he just said that. “Are you kidding me right now? You beg to get something going and once it something does-”

“She’s just gonna come back in here.” Louis said as he shook his head. “This is the last night, I swear.”

Harry grumbled to himself as he turned off the main light, only leaving his lamp on as he walked over to the bed and passed Rosie to Louis. Once the 1 year old was settled on his husband’s chest Harry got in the bed himself, just a bit annoyed they couldn’t do anything again because of their daughter’s interruptions.

“My sweet girl.” Louis said quietly as Rosie began to drift to sleep on his chest. “You come in here just to sleep with your daddies?”

“Hmh.” Rosie hummed as she nodded against her daddy. “Lobe papa an daddy.” She said quietly.

Harry couldn’t help but smile at his daughter as he turned off his lamp and rolled over to Louis’ side to wrap an arm over the older lad and Rosie. “She comes in here just to sleep. Just stay in your own bed sweetheart.” He said quietly as he saw the 1 year old already passed out.

Louis nodded as he laughed quietly at his little girl and kissed her head sweetly. “She’s gonna be 2 in a week, it sucks.”

“I know.” Harry breathed out as he rested his head on Louis’ shoulder and looked up to the older lad. “And Cody is turning 6, it’s crazy.”

“I talked to him about his birthday party by the way.” Louis said as he rubbed his hand softly over Rosie’s back. “He said he just wants the family over, that’s it.”

Harry nodded as he let out a quiet breath, having a feeling that that’s what Cody would’ve wanted. He knew his son didn’t really talk to anyone at school but he had hoped that Cody would want at least one person over.

“That’s fine, whatever he wants.” Harry said quietly.

Louis looked looked from Rosie to Harry and bit his lip as he saw the younger lad with a small frown. “What’s wrong?”

“I just get worried he doesn’t have friends… I mean he’s so quiet at school but when he comes home you and him are bouncing off the walls, I don’t get it.”

“He’s just shy love, he always has been with other kids.” Louis said quietly as he carefully shifted Rosie on his chest  so he could rub his husband’s arm.

“Maybe we should do something.” Harry said as he shook his head, not liking the idea of Cody not having a friend or just someone else he could go to who wasn’t family. “Maybe we can see if there are any groups in the area for deaf kids to kind of get them to interact or something, I dunno.”

Louis raised his eyebrows at the younger lad and hummed to himself as he thought about it. “That’s a really good idea, we should definitely look into that. We can ask him if he wants to do it of course, but I think that could be good for him.”

“Daddy shh.” Rosie said sleepily as she placed a little hand over her father’s mouth.

Harry let out a quiet laugh as he watched his daughter blindly reach for Louis’ mouth only to hit him a couple times before successfully covering his mouth. “Sweetheart why don’t you go to your own bed?” He suggested.

“No.” Rosie said mumbled before wrapping her little arms around Louis’ neck, trying to get back to sleep.

“That’s right love, you’re gonna stay right here with me.” Louis said through a small smile as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed her head.

Harry rolled his eyes as he saw his husband, not believing that earlier he was complaining about not having time together at night but this is the exact reason why. He was sure that sooner or later though Louis would get so desperate he wouldn’t be able to let Rosie sleep in their bed anymore. But for tonight it was just one of many nights that the 1 year old would probably stop anything that could’ve happened. Harry just had to wait until Louis was fed up with not doing anything and he would have to send Rosie to her own bed.  Harry just wondered when that day would come though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut next chapter, just fair warning to everyone. Thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, share opinions, thanks !! I'm on tumblr as lhstylinson9193 if you have questions, want to know when I'm updating to for sneak peeks Xx


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing in italics is sign language

Harry scrunched his face up as he felt a little body climb on him and run a tiny hand down his face. “Rosie bug stop.” He grumbled tiredly, unable to roll over as the 2 year old was laying on him.

“Papa.” Rosie said quietly as she pat her father’s hair, wanting him to wake up.

“Go to daddy.” Harry said through a yawn, refusing to open his eyes.

“Stay on papa.” Louis mumbled as he rolled over in bed.

“You’re the one who let’s her sleep in the bed, you can get up with her.” Harry said as he lifted a giggling Rose off of him and passed her over to Louis.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he opened his arms and let Rosie climb on his chest, only for her to want to run her hands through his hair. “Why’re you up so early munchkin?” He asked before leaning down and kissing the toddler’s head.

“Daddy.” Rosie said as she smiled to herself and jumped on her father’s chest.

“That’s me.” Louis said through a small laugh as he rubbed the 2 year old’s back.

He glanced over at Harry and saw the younger lad already fast asleep. Louis didn’t blame him as this week was the kids’ first week back to school and of course they’ve been busier than they’ve been in a while and Rosie feels the need to get into their bed at odd hours of the night. Louis never has the heart to tell her to go back to her own bed or to carry her there himself so the toddler has gotten pretty accustomed to sleeping in between her daddies.

“C’mon bug, let’s get up.” Louis said quietly as he slowly sat up with Rosie and started carrying her out of the room.

“Daddy pay.” Rosie said as she wrapped her little arms around her father’s neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

“We can play after we eat some breakfast. I think you and I should make a little something for papa, what do you think?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows, making the toddler nod excitedly.

Louis smiled down at Rosie and kissed her chubby cheeks, only for the 2 year old to giggle to herself and kiss her daddy’s cheek back.

“So what’s it with you getting out of bed at night, hm?” Louis asked as he put Rosie in her high chair and began sifting through the cabinets and pantry for something he could make.

“Lobe daddy papa!” Rosie cheered as she raised her little hands over her head and smiled at her daddy.

Louis chuckled to himself and nodded as he got the pancake mix out and brought it over to the counter. “We love you too bug, but we got you that big girl bed for your birthday so you could sleep in it.”

“Like daddy papa bed.” Rosie said as she nodded to herself and made grabby hands for the juice her daddy was getting for her.

Louis let out a quiet breath as at this point he knew that Rosie really needed to get back in the habit of sleeping in her own bed. When the toddler came into their room at night it was impossible not to miss the way Harry would quietly groan to himself, knowing they couldn’t do anything that night and it’s been going on for nearly three weeks at this point.

“Well tonight you’re gonna sleep in your own bed, alright?” Louis asked as he started getting the pancake batter, eggs and sausage going on the stove.

“No.” Rosie whined as she put her cup down and frowned at her daddy.

“Sweetheart it’s time. You’re a whole 2 years old now. You’re a big girl and big girls sleep in their own beds, just ask Alexis, she’ll tell you.” Louis said as he looked at the toddler and raised his eyebrows at her.

Rosie was pouting to herself as she looked at her daddy and Louis knew she was sad but it had to be done. He really needed his bed and his husband to himself for a little while, no matter how cute his daughter was.

Louis finished making breakfast, passing Rosie some cut up fruit as everything cooked. And once it was done he picked the 2 year old up and out of her seat so she could go wake up her siblings.

“Morning daddy.” Cody mumbled tiredly as he walked up to his father and put his hands out, only waiting a second before a plate filled with food was passed to him.

 _Hey buddy, sleep well?_  Louis asked as he filled a glass of orange juice for his son.

Cody made some time of grunt, grumbling noise and Louis assumed that was yes as he passed the 6 year old his cup.

Alexis was the next to come down with Rosie trailing behind her. It was very clear that Alexis wasn’t happy about being up but at least it was the weekend and they could relax for the day.

“Good morning my love.” Louis said as he passed Alexis a plate and leaned down to kiss her head. “Could you watch your siblings for a second? I wanna wake up your pop.” He said as he put Rosie back in her high chair and put a plate of cut up food in front of her.

“Yeah.” Alexis said through a yawn as she sat at the table with her brother and pulled Rosie’s high chair closer to them.

Louis smiled gratefully at the 9 year old before heading towards the stairs. Once he got to their bedroom he quietly pushed the door open and popped his head in, only to see his husband still asleep. Louis couldn’t help but smile even more to himself as he saw Harry sprawled out on the bed and very lightly snoring to himself, just an indicator of how tired he was.

Harry always teased him for snoring but little did the younger lad know that he snored as well, but only when he was exhausted and heavily sleeping.

Louis tip toed his way over to the bed and carefully crawled on it so he was hovering over Harry. “Hazza.” He whispered as he combed his fingers through his husband’s curls.

Harry didn’t even mumble to himself, he just stayed completely still and silent on the bed. So Louis rolled his eyes and dipped his head before gently kissing the younger lad’s neck.

“C’mon babe, breakfast is waiting.” He said before kissing up Harry’s jaw, only to finally connect their lips.

“Did you burn anything in my kitchen?” Harry asked tiredly as Louis released him.

Louis chuckled to himself as he shook his head and pecked his husband’s lips one more time. “Of course not, I would never.”

“Yeah, never on purpose.” Harry said as he smiled up at the older lad and reached up to pull his head down towards him to connect their lips. “Thank you for getting up with her.” He said once he let Louis go.

Louis hummed and grinned back down at Harry before shuffling off of him so he could get up. He waited until Harry was ready to go downstairs and when he was Louis led the way.

“Good morning everyone.” Harry signed and said happily as he walked into the kitchen and accepted the food Louis was offering him.

“Morning papa.” Alexis and Cody said at the same time before focusing back on their food.

“Papa!!” Rosie shrieked as she saw her father and opened and closed her little fists as she reached out for him, wanting a hug.

“Rosie!!” Harry said with as much if not more enthusiasm than the 2 year old as he rushed over to her and kissed her all over her chubby face.

Rosie giggled to herself as her papa kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him her own kisses. "Lobe papa."

"And I love you sweet girl." Harry said before kissing her one more time and taking a seat at the table. "So it's finally the weekend, how was our first week of school?" He asked Alexis and Cody.

"Good." Alexis mumbled with her mouth full. "The work is easy and I really like my class it's like we're all friends, it's fun."

"That's good love." Louis said happily as he took his own seat at the table with his late of food. "But if the work gets hard and you don't get it you can always-"

"Yeah, yeah, come to you for help, I know." Alexis filled in for her daddy as she's heard the same thing every year for the past four years.

Harry laughed to himself as he saw his husband look at their daughter a little shocked for a second before shaking his head and taking a bite of his food.  _What about you big guy? How's your class and year 2 English and math?_

Cody shrugged as he took a sip of his juice. "Fine." He said simply. "It's still pretty easy but harder than what my classmates are doing."

Louis nodded, happy that Cody wasn't having any troubles in his classes. But when he looked over to Harry he could see that younger lad was dying to ask a certain question, but was too afraid to do it.

 _Have you tried making any new friends?_  Louis asked, knowing Harry wouldn't.

Cody shrugged again, this time saying nothing though as he focused back on his food. But it was hard for him not to miss the not so subtle looks his daddies and even his sister was sending him.

"Do you wanna ask him?" Louis asked as he saw that Cody didn't really want to talk about school anymore.

Harry nodded as he swallowed his food and gently tapped Cody's foot with his to get his attention.  _Your dad and I wanted to ask you something._  He began and when the 6 year old nodded Harry continued.  _We found out there was this group that meets up once a week and it's actually a group of kids your age that are also deaf._

Cody furrowed his eyebrows at his papa and then looked to his daddy to see him smiling at him. "So are we going?"

 _If you want to, of course. It's later today actually._  Louis signed as he nodded at the 6 year old.

 _You should go_. Alexis signed, encouraging her little brother.

Cody thought about it for a moment, not thinking of anything that could be wrong with going so he told his daddies they could go. And Cody swears he hasn't seen his papa smile that wide at him in a long time.

*~*

"Are you going to stay with me?" Cody asked as he bit his lip and reached for his daddy's hand.

 _We're just dropping you off buddy._  Harry signed as he opened the door for his son and husband.

Cody let out a quiet breath and nodded. He hoped that wouldn't be the case but he figured that the other kids’ parents weren't going to stay so he wasn't going to make his daddies.

 _Here we are big guy, are you ready?_  Harry asked with raised eyebrows as he saw the room the group meets in come into view.

Cody bit his lip as he looked towards the room and nodded before his daddy gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He followed his papa inside but refused to let go of his daddy's hand, feeling himself grow more and more nervous.

He's never meant anyone his age who couldn't hear and for some reason this felt more nerve wracking than his first day of school.

When they walked into the room though Cody saw something he definitely wasn't used to seeing. There were kids his age and normally when he walked into a classroom kind of like this he would see the kids talking to each other. But no, here they were all signing to each other.

He looked up to his daddy and saw him offering him a smile and even if Cody wanted to he wouldn't be able to hold back his own grin at the sight.

Cody felt his daddy tug on his hand and began walking with him towards the group of kids and the only other adult in the room who was signing with them. He saw his papa go up to the older woman and tap her arm to get her attention before signing to her himself.

 _Are you Mrs. Hampton?_  Harry asked with raised eyebrows and when the woman nodded happily he smiled at her. _I'm Harry Tomlinson, this is my husband Louis and this big guy is Cody. We emailed you saying that we'd be coming in today._

 _Of course I remember._  Mrs. Hampton signed as she looked at the three Tomlinsons.  _It's so nice to have someone added to our group, you can see we're a little small._

Harry nodded as he looked around, only seeing about 10 other kids in the room besides Cody. He wondered if this was it or if there were some other kids that hadn't shown up yet.

They signed back and forth for a few more minutes, discussing what the group does, which is mainly play games and just have fun. But when Mrs. Hampton said she was going to introduce Cody to the other kids he felt his nerves pick back up immediately.

 _There's nothing to be nervous about big guy._  Louis signed as he knelt down to his son's height and offered him a reassuring smile.  _I know you'll have lots of fun with these guys. They look like a good group of kids._

"Are you and papa going to pick me up after?" Cody asked as he bit his lip.

Louis nodded and smiled even wider as he saw the 6 year let out a small breath, trying to calm himself down.  _I love you buddy, try to have some fun._

"Okay, I'll try." Cody said quietly as he stepped towards his daddy and wrapped his arms around him.

Louis kissed his son's curls and gave him a final squeeze before letting him go and watching as Cody said goodbye to Harry. They were only going to be gone for an hour and a half but Harry was hugging Cody as if they were sending him off to uni and wouldn't see him for a couple months.

"Haz, babe c'mon its time." Louis said as he saw that the kids were getting ready to do something and Cody was trying desperately to break free.

Harry let out a quiet breath and nodded, letting Cody go with just one more kiss.  _I love you. See you when we pick you up._

"I love you too papa." Cody said as he smiled at his father and with a final  kiss left them and joined the other kids.

*~*

"H stop bouncing your knee, you're making the entire table shake." Louis said as he glanced over the top of his menu.

Harry let out a quiet breath and nodded, knowing he had to calm down. He didn't even have a reason to be freaking out, he just was. "You think he's alright don't you? Like you think he's doing okay?"

"Yeah of course." Louis nodded as he looked back to a menu. "I feel like him being in that group is a lot more comfortable for him then let's say school is for him. Plus he's going to understand an entire new community, his community and I think that's important."

"Yeah, yeah I know I just hope he's having fun." Harry breathed out as he picked up his own menu.

"You worry too much." Louis said through a chuckle.

"You don't worry enough." Harry said as he raised his eyebrows at the older lad.

At that Louis felt his jaw go slack. "Excuse me Harold but are you forgetting who you're talking to?" He asked with a hint of laughter in his voice. "I worry a lot I'm just better at hiding it than you." He said teasingly.

Harry hummed as he rolled his eyes playfully at the older lad and looked back to his menu. "You know what I'm actually quite worried about right now?"

"What?" Louis asked with raised eyebrows as he picked up his glass of water.

"The fact that we haven't fucked in nearly two weeks." Harry said as he kept his eyes on his menu.

Louis felt his water get stuck in his throat and he began coughing and sputtering to himself, making Harry finally look up at him. "W-well we've done other stuff."

Harry gave Louis that 'are you kidding me?' face, only making the older lad gulp. "The last time we did it we couldn't even do it in our own room because we were afraid Rosie was going to come in so we had to do it in one of the guest rooms, like seriously? Since when have we given up our bed to a 2 year old?"

Louis bit his lip as he could see that Harry was a bit more than slightly annoyed at him.

"I just don't understand why you keep letting her sleep in our room." Harry said as he shook his head.

Just as Louis was about to explain himself the waitress came up and took their orders. Once she was gone he turned back to the younger lad. "It's just... You and I both know how they don't stay that little forever and Al and Cody are both at the age where they don't want to cuddle with me and it sucks and I hate it but Rosie is just a little baby and I can't say no to her because the others don't wanna snuggle with me and she does and-"

"Lou.. Louis okay I get it, shut up." Harry said as he knew that if he didn't stop his husband he would keep ranting. “You know you can cuddle her any other time right? It doesn’t have to be the only time when we're actually alone for a couple hours.”

“But she’s so cute when she sleeps and her little baby face-” Louis stopped himself as he saw how Harry was looking at him, knowing that if he kept going he would probably get in trouble.

“Trust me I know how cute she is. I’m just saying I would prefer our bed to be a place just for you and me.”

“Aw Hazza.” Louis said, slightly teasingly. “I did talk to her this morning though and told her it’s time for her to start sleeping in her own bed again.”

“Thank God.” Harry breathed out, more than tired of not having real alone time for the past three weeks.

“So I think I know what we’re doing tonight.” Louis said through a small smirk.

Harry shrugged as he tried to bite back a smile. “We’ll see how I feel after the gym.”

“What? I thought we were done with that? You said you lost the 15 lbs.” Louis said with furrowed eyebrows.

“I dunno I feel like I still wanna go to the gym.” Harry said as he picked up his water and took a sip.

“You don’t have to H.” Louis said as he shook his head. “I mean you can if you want and of course I’ll still come, but you’re back to how you were before.”

“Eh we’ll see.” Harry said, knowing Louis was partly right that he didn’t need to go, but at the same time he liked how going to the gym made him feel.

45 minutes later when the pair was done eating and Louis took a few pictures with a couple fans they were on their way to pick Cody up.

Harry hoped that he had a good time, or that he at least made a friend. He always worried that with Cody not having friends that he feels extremely lonely. At least that’s how Harry felt when he was growing up. He had his family of course, they loved him as much as they could but when he wasn’t near them he just felt empty. And Harry didn’t want that for his son.

“There he is.” Louis said through a small smile as he and Harry walked into the room.

Harry looked to where Louis was pointing and saw Cody sitting at a small table and seemingly concentrating extremely hard on something he was coloring.

They began walking towards them and Cody must’ve sensed someone was coming near him as he looked up just as his daddies got to him and offered them a small smile.

“Hi daddy, hi papa.” He said as he got up from his chair and picked up his picture.

 _Hey big guy, how was it?_  Louis asked as he knelt down to the 6 year old’s height.

Cody shrugged as he bit his lip. “Good. They’re all nice.” He said simply.

Louis nodded and smiled at Cody before kissing his curls and then looking up to Harry, giving him a silent look he hoped the younger lad would understand.

Harry nodded at his husband and kissed Cody as well before he went in search for Mrs. Hampton. And once he found the older woman he got her attention.  _Hi again._  He signed sheepishly.  _I just wanted to ask how he was._

 _Cody is very… Quiet_. Mrs. Hampton signed slowly.  _He’s completely engaged, loves the activities, but it seems like he just likes to keep to himself. Which is completely fine, it was his first day after all._

Harry bit his lip, figuring that’s how Cody would be _. Did he try to talk to anyone?_ He signed, but already had a feeling as to what the answer would be.

And when Mrs. Hampton shook her head Harry’s assumption was only confirmed.

 _Alright, well thanks for having him and hopefully we’ll see you next week._  He signed before offering the older woman a small smile.

Mrs. Hampton nodded happily and as she saw Louis and Cody walking up to them she gave her goodbyes before the three Tomlinsons made their way outside.

“How was it buddy? Did you like it?” Harry signed and said once they were in the car.

Cody shrugged as he looked at his lap. “Yeah it was fun.”

“Would you want to go again?” Harry signed and said, wanting Louis to know what he was saying as well so he could be a part of the conversation.

“Uhm yeah I guess.” Cody said as he nodded to himself.

“Can you ask him what’s wrong?” Louis asked as he glanced over to his husband and then back to the road.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Louis. “Why do you think something is wrong?” He asked confused.

“It’s in his voice, something's wrong.” Louis said quietly.

Harry looked at the older lad for a moment more, not understanding how Louis heard something in his voice but he asked Cody anyway. “Is something wrong? Did something happen?”

“No.” Cody said as he shook his head.

Harry could hear Louis let out a quiet breath and when he looked over at his husband he saw him shaking his head. He didn’t hear it, Cody seemed to be fine to him, but apparently Louis could tell something was up. The pair left it at that though, happy that at least Cody was willing to go back.

*~*

“Louis… Louis stop.” Harry breathed out as he pushed on the older lad’s chest.

“What?” Louis asked breathlessly. “What’s wrong?”

“What if she comes in here?” Harry asked worriedly as they were already just in their boxers and things were picking up a lot faster than they normally were since they haven't’ been able to do this in a while.

“She won’t, I told her she has to sleep in her own bed.” Louis said as he shook his head and dipped down to connect their lips again.

“Louis she’s 2.” Harry said as he pushed on his husband again, making the older lad groan. “Do you really think she’s going to listen to you?”

“I would like to hope so, yes.” Louis said as he nodded to himself  and leaned down to kiss Harry again, but the younger and just rolled away from him. “Harry.” He whined. “C’mon are you kidding me right now?”

Harry let out a quiet breath as he sat up and ran a hand over his face. “We just need to check and make sure she’s sleeping. I don’t want her coming in here and finding us in a very uncomfortable position.”

Alright, fine, on that Harry had a good point and just as Louis sat up in bed too the pair heard the little patter of feet coming towards their room before they saw a little head pop into their room.

“Papa? Daddy?”

Harry looked over at Louis and raised his eyebrows at the older lad like ‘I told you so’ before gesturing for Louis to put her back to bed.

“You want me to?” Louis asked as he pointed to himself, knowing that if Rosie gave him that puppy eyed face he would cave.

“Yes, you.” Harry said as he nudged the older lad’s arm. “Rosie bug you’re sleeping in your own bed. Daddy is gonna tuck you in.”

Louis opened and closed his mouth as he looked between Harry and Rosie but his heart nearly broke as he saw the 2 year old’s face fall. “No, no, no sweetheart don’t cry!” He said quickly as he hopped out of bed and rushed towards the toddler. “It’s okay, you can-”

“Louis!” Harry said through gritted teeth.

Louis rocked Rosie on his hip, wanting her quiet cries to stop but as soon as he saw Harry he knew that the younger lad wasn’t messing around. “C’mon bug, back to bed.”

“No!” Rosie whined loudly before she began crying.

Louis grew wide eyed as he looked between his husband and daughter. Of course he’s dealt with crying toddlers, he has three kids for God’s sake, but this was something else. Rosie just wanted to cuddle and to sleep with him, she wasn’t doing anything wrong and Louis couldn’t help but be heartbroken. At the same time though Harry was giving him that look ‘if you don’t bring her back to her bed we’re not sleeping together for another month’ and Louis knew better than to challenge the younger lad right now.

So reluctantly he let out a deep breath and began the painful walk to Rosie’s room. “Love it’s okay, you’re fine.” He said softly, wanting nothing more than for the 2 year old to calm down.

“Daddy n-no.” Rosie cried as she tucked her head into her daddy’s neck.

Louis could feel her tears on his chest as she wrapped her arms around him and he was a second away from just letting her sleep in their room, but he couldn’t. Harry would probably kill him, but not before removing himself from the bed and sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms. Yeah, he definitely couldn’t have that.

Louis pushed Rosie’s door open and when he did that the toddler only began to cry harder, but Louis had to do this, he couldn’t crack no matter how much she cried. “You know I’m a softie bug, you can’t do this to me.” He said quietly as he rubbed the 2 year old’s back and tried to lay her down on her bed.

Rosie though had a different idea as she continued to cry and held onto her daddy’s neck, refusing to let go. “N-n-no!” She hiccuped out.

“Sweetheart lets go, c’mon it’s way past your bedtime.” Louis said as he tried to pry his daughter’s arm off of him.

“Daddy!!” Rosie cried as her father tried to get her under her blankets. “No, no!!”

“Rosie Jennifer Tomlinson it is time for bed whether you like it or not, and you’re sleeping in your own room.” Louis said, putting his foot down. “You’re tired and that’s why you’re crying, so enough of this, no more.”

Rosie looked at her daddy with tear filled eyes before she let out another cry and rolled over so she was crying into her pillow. She could feel her daddy rubbing her back, trying to calm her down but all she wanted to do was sleep in her daddy’s bed.

“You need to stay in here for the rest of the night, no more coming into daddy and papa’s room.” Louis said softly. “Do you understand?”

“N-no.” Rosie sobbed into her pillow as she pulled her blanket into her chest.

“Sweetheart.” Louis said quietly as he rolled Rosie over so he could look at her. He wiped away her tears before kissing her hair and sitting on the bed with her. “You know papa and I love you so so so much.” He said softly as he pulled the toddler into his side and kissed her head. “But you’re a big girl now, a big girl like Alexis and you don’t see her coming into our room to sleep with us do you?”

Rosie sniffled to herself as she placed her little hand on her daddy’s tummy and shook her head.

“Do you wanna be a big girl like Al?” Louis asked as he looked down at Rosie and pulled her impossibly closer to him.

“Big Al.” Rosie said quietly as she nodded against her father and pointed to herself.

“That’s right love, you’re a big girl just like Al. So that means no more sleeping with daddy and papa, okay?” Louis asked softly, praying she wouldn’t start crying again.

There was a pause before Rosie let out a small hiccuped breath and nodded at her daddy. “Lobe daddy papa.”

Louis let out a relieved breath before kissing Rosie and hugging her against his side. “And we love you sweetheart, so much.” He said quietly before kissing her again. “We’ll see you in the morning okay?”

Rosie nodded and sat up before hugging her daddy tightly and giving him a kiss. “Morning bug.”

Louis chuckled to himself and nodded as he pecked the toddler’s chubby cheek. “That’s right in the morning bug.” And with that he kissed the 2 year old one more time, tucked her in bed and quietly made his way out of her room.

“I thought you fell asleep with her, geez.” Harry breathed out as he saw his husband come back into their room.

“It was extremely tempting to stay in there until she fell asleep but I knew you would kill me, plus I wanted to come back.” Louis said through a small smile as he hopped onto the bed next to the younger lad.

“Aw thanks for thinking of me babe.” Harry said teasingly as he draped an arm over Louis’ waist and pulled him in closer.

Louis shrugged like it was no big deal before moving himself so he was hovering over the younger lad and dipped his head to connect their lips.

“Are you sure she’ll stay in bed?” Harry asked as he felt his husband move his lips down his jaw and neck, working his way lower and lower.

“M’sure.” Louis muttered against Harry’s stomach before kissing further down him until he was at the band of the younger lad’s boxers.

Harry let out a shallow breath as he felt Louis tug on his boxers and he reached for the older lad’s hair.

And soon after for the first time in three weeks Rosie didn’t interrupt them, Harry didn’t need to use his right hand in the privacy of their bathroom, and finally, after weeks of waiting Louis made him come in their own bed.

*~*

 _Hey big guy. Can we talk?_  Louis asked as he took a seat next to Cody at the breakfast bar.

“Sure.” Cody said as he put down his pencil and pushed his homework away.

 _I just wanted to ask you about how you thought the group went on Saturday. You didn’t say much about it._   Louis signed with furrowed eyebrows.

Cody shrugged as he bit his lip. “I had a good time and I want to go again.”

Louis nodded at the 6 year old, that being the same thing he said the other day but he felt like Cody was holding something back.  _You just seem a little off about it. It’s fine if you dont want to go again, but talk to me about it buddy._  He signed as he offered his son a small smile.

“I dunno.” Cody breathed out. “Papa looked happy and it was okay so I’ll keep going.”

 _But it’s for you Cody, not your pop._  Louis signed with raised eyebrows.

“Daddy I like it, it’s fun.” Cody said as he bit his lip. “It’s just papa wants me to have friends and I like being quiet.” He said as he shifted his gaze to his lap.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he nodded, having a feeling that this had something to do with Harry, but he hoped it wouldn’t.  _That’s more than okay buddy._  He signed once he got Cody’s attention, wanting to reassure him.  _We’re not pushing you to have friends, we just want you to have fun, that’s all._

Cody looked at his daddy and nodded as he smiled at him, knowing he would understand. “I still want to go though.”

 _For you or for your pop? Because you don’t have to do it for him._  Louis signed with raised eyebrows.

“I know, I want to go for me. It was fun.” Cody said honestly. “But I just like being quiet.” He said as he shrugged to himself.

 _Alright big guy._  Louis signed as he smiled happily at the 6 year old and kissed his curls.  _Get back to work smarty pants, and if you need any help just yell for me._

Cody nodded and grinned back at his daddy, happy that he understood before he turned back to his homework.

*~*

**3 Months Later (December)**

“Louis… Love, c’mon you have to get up.” Harry said softly as he rubbed his husband’s back.

“No.” Louis mumbled into his pillow, refusing to get out of bed.

“Sweetheart I know it’s a rough day for you but I need your help.” Harry said as he sat down on the bed, not prepared for the emotional rollercoaster Louis was bound to go through today.

Louis grumbled to himself and rolled away from Harry. If he could he would stay in bed all day and not have to face reality but he knew the younger lad would kill him if he missed any of today.

“I can’t Harry, I can’t do it.” Louis whined into his pillow.

“C’mon Lou, it’s a big day.” Harry said quietly as he ran his fingers through the older lad’s hair. “I know it’s hard but the kids will be up soon and I need to finish some stuff in the kitchen, I could really use you.”

Louis let out a deep breath and slowly rolled over so he facing his husband and couldn’t help but pout as he thought about what today was. “When did this happen? Why did this happen?” He groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

“She grew up love, it happens.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he moved his hand from Louis’ hair and cupped his cheek.

“Harold she didn’t just grow up.” Louis huffed. “She’s 10, she’s freaking 10 and do you know what that means?” He asked annoyed.

“Please Lou, tell me, I can’t wait to hear whatever it is you-”

“She’s grown up!” Louis said as he abruptly sat up. “She’s officially double digits, this is awful!!”

“Well in a week you’re going to be-”

Louis slapped a hand over Harry’s mouth and narrowed his eyes at the younger lad. “Don’t you dare say it. I’m 29 and I‘ll be 29 until I say I’m not.”

Harry laughed to himself as he pulled Louis’ hand off of him and wrapped his arms around his husband. He knew Louis just needed a hug. All of this was hard for him, Alexis turning 10 and him turning 30, he hated that not only the kids were growing up but he was too.

“Feel better?” Harry asked as he made sure there was no room between them and rubbed slow circles on his husband’s back.

“Yeah.” Louis grumbled, always feeling better when Harry hugged him. But when Harry tried to pull away Louis only held on tighter. “Just a bit longer.”

Harry smiled to himself and nodded at the older lad before kissing his temple and tucking his head into Louis’ neck. “C’mon love, I need your help downstairs.”

Louis let out a quiet breath and reluctantly let go of Harry before getting off the bed with his husband. “Do I have to wear a button up tonight?” He asked as he walked over to his closet.

“Well she wanted to go to a fancy restaurant so yeah a button up would be nice.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“I’ll just put it on now.” Louis mumbled as he reached into his closet and pulled out his favorite button up. “Of course she would want some fancy dinner.”

“To be honest I’m grateful she didn’t ask to have a huge birthday. I don’t think I could handle a bunch of 10 year olds screaming in the house.” Harry sad, making Louis hum his agreement.

Once Louis was ready Harry led him downstairs, needing help with a special breakfast he had planned.

“Alright babe, roll up your sleeves, we’re gonna get dirty.” Harry said as he clapped his hands together and looked to everything he had on the counter. But he let out a yelp as he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him and Louis nipping at his ear. “Louis!” He shrieked.

“Oh, dirty with the cooking… Got it.” Louis said through a small smirk as he winked at the younger lad and hit his bum.

Harry felt his cheeks heat as he tried to bite back a smile. “Later.” He said, sending his own wink over to his husband.

“Ooooh Hazza.” Louis said through a chuckle as he nudged the younger lad in the side.

“Shut up.” Harry said as he rolled his eyes playfully and knocked their hips together. “Just start cutting up this fruit.”

Louis put his hands up in defeat and rolled his sleeves up before he got to work.

They were halfway done making breakfast when Harry was a second away from kicking Louis out as he was eating more of the food than helping to cook it. But thankfully Rosie decided to wake up just as Harry was about to slap Louis’ hand away from the bacon and the older lad quickly turned his attention to the toddler.

“My little bug is up!!” Louis said excitedly as he rushed over to Rosie and scooped her up. “How’d you sleep sweetheart?” He asked as he kissed her head.

“Daddy.” Rosie said tiredly as she wrapped her arms around her father’s.

Louis smiled to himself, always more than happy when Rosie was feeling a bit clingy and cuddly. “At least you’re still the same size as a peanut. Your sister is a whole 10 years old now. How much does that suck?”

“Big Al.” Rosie mumbled into Louis’ neck.

“Don’t ever grow up bug, I couldn’t handle that.” Louis breathed out as he rubbed Rosie back and kissed her hair.

“Lou…” Harry said quietly as he looked up from the waffles that were cooking.

“Harry do you remember?” Louis barely whispered as he looked down at Rosie. “Remember when Al was this small?”

Harry looked over to his husband and bit his lip as he nodded slowly.

“Y-you remember when she was just 9 months old and started teething and she used to reach for our rings and put them in her mouth? Cause you know we weren’t married a-and we had them as necklaces.” Louis said quietly as he shook his head.

“Babe…” Harry said softly as he walked towards the older lad and wrapped his arms around him, seeing as he was a second away from crying.

Louis didn’t hesitate to hug Harry back, ignoring the whiney protests from Rosie as she was caught between them and pulled his husband as close as he could. “I-I wanna go back to bed.” He said as he felt a few tears slip.

“Daddy?”

Louis and Harry snapped their heads up, only to see Alexis looking at them confused.

If someone asked Louis had given up. He didn’t even try to stop his tears as he walked over to his daughter and hugged her as hard as he could with his free arm. “O-oh my God, Harry look.” He said through a sniffle as he held a very confused Rosie up to and even more confused Alexis. “Y-you remember? So little, Al you were so little.” Louis said before setting Rosie down and engulfing Alexis in a hug.

Alexis was startled as she felt her daddy’s arms around her and when she looked up to her papa, more confused than ever she saw him gesturing to hug her daddy back so she did. “Uhm daddy?” She asked quietly.

“Sorry, I’m gross and crying and it’s your birthday, I shouldn’t be blubbering like a -”

“Daddy.” Alexis said as she placed a hand over her father’s mouth, most undoubtedly something she got from her papa. “It’s okay.” She said through a small laugh. “I know you’re sad and you don’t want me to grow up, but it’s okay.” Alexis said as she rubbed her daddy’s shoulder before leaning in and cupping her hand over his ear. “I’ll always be your little girl.” She whispered through a soft smile.

And if Louis’ heart wasn’t aching before it sure as hell was now. He looked at his daughter and no matter how badly he wanted to see the little girl wrapped in pink they brought home from the hospital he couldn’t.

“My girl.” Louis barely whispered as he opened his arms and Alexis immediately went into them.

He didn’t care that he was crying like a baby or that his 10 year old daughter was trying to calm him down after he realized just how old and big she was. But Louis did start to feel a bit better when Rosie joined their little hug too as she saw her daddy upset. And as Louis was in the middle of his two girls he did start to feel better.

Of course that was until later that night when they were all out to eat with their family and friends and were singing happy birthday.

If you asked Louis no, he did not cry again. Liam, Niall, Zayn and Harry might say differently though.

*~*

"I want to drink until I can't see straight." Louis muttered as they were walking up the street to the club.

"Careful old man, we don't want you to get hurt." Harry teased as he wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulders and gave him a light squeeze.

"Harold please!!" Louis yelled as he shoved his husband's arm off of him. "My birthday is in two days, I'm still 29! I don't need your shit right now!"

Harry laughed to himself and nodded, but he couldn’t wait for when Louis is 30 and he can torment the older lad.

“It’s bloody freezing out, fuck winter.” Louis grumbled as he wrapped his arms around himself.

“Geez Lou the older you get the grumpier you get.” Harry said as he pulled the older lad into his side, wanting him to warm up. “And you love winter, so shut up.”

“No I like Christmas lights and fires and tea and how the snow looks on the trees and-”

“And you like winter.” Harry said through a chuckle. “C’mon, we’re here anyway.” He said as they stopped in front of the club and opened the door for his husband.

Louis let out a small breath and pulled his hat and gloves off as he walked inside, followed by Harry. But once they were inside Louis furrowed his eyebrows as it was near silent and the place was pitch black.

“Are they closed or some shit? What’s going-”

“SURPRISE!!”

Louis jumped as the lights turned on and let out a not so manly shriek as everyone yelled. He looked around wide eyed as he saw every single person he knew with drinks in their hand and smiling widely at him.

“Harry!!” Louis yelled at his laughing husband as he punched him in the arm. “You arse! You planned this!!”

“Clearly.” Harry scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “Happy birthday babe.” He said through a small smile as he pulled Louis into his side.

Louis grinned to himself as he stood on his toes and pressed his lips to Harry’s, earning a few claps and cheers from their friends and family. “I hate you.” He said before kissing the younger lad again.

“You won’t be saying that later. I have another surprise I think you’ll like.” Harry said through a small smirk. “But first we’re getting drinks, c’mon!!” He said as he saw that Louis was about to ask what the surprise was.

Louis let Harry drag him to the bar, knowing if he asked what the surprise was he wouldn’t get much of an answer. But on the way to getting drinks Louis stopped and said hi to everyone, he couldn’t believe all of the people who had shown up.

His entire football team was there, even Austin to his surprise, but he was more than happy to see the older lad. Of course Liam, Niall and Zayn were there with Gemma, Perrie and Sophia, as well as the rest of their family. There were guys from other football teams that Louis has become friends with over the years, especially Ed from Manchester City he was more than thrilled to see. Overall the club was packed and Louis had no clue how Harry planned all of this and got all of these people to come, but he was more than happy to be surrounded by all of his friends and family for his birthday than random strangers from a club.

“Alright I have my drink, now what’s my surprise?” Louis asked as he waved his beer in front of Harry.

“Babe you’re gonna want to drink that to calm your nerves, seriously, you’re going to freak out.” Harry said over the music  before he took a sip of his own beer.

“Is it something or someone?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows, but the only response he got was Harry shrugging.

So to make his husband happy he drank his beer and it was only when he finished it did Harry smile at him and grab his hand. “Try not to make a fool of yourself.” He said teasingly as he led the older lad through the crowd.

“So it’s someone then?” Louis asked, feeling like finally they were getting somewhere.

But again Harry didn’t answer him. Instead and pulled the older lad through their mates and family.

Louis felt like they were walking for forever but really they were just going across the room when they stopped at one of the many tables. He saw some guy sitting at the table with a woman but the guy wasn’t facing him so he couldn’t see who it was, but the woman he didn’t recognize at all.

Harry smiled to himself as he let go of Louis’ hand and stepped towards the man before gently tapping him on the shoulder.

Louis was dead. Louis couldn’t breathe. No. No, there is no way that this human, this actual person is in front of him.

“Louis, good to meet ya mate. I’m-”

“I know who you bloody are!!” Louis said wide eyed. “Harry!! Harry, it’s David Beckham!! Harry do you see this?!” He screamed as he jumped in place and smiled so wide it hurt.

Harry rubbed a hand over his face as Louis was freaking out, but at the same time he knew this has been his husband’s dream since he was just a little kid. “I know I invited him. Sorry about him, he’s been dying to meet you since he was a kid.” He said as he looked to David.

David waved it off as nothing before turning to Louis. “I just wanted to meet the guy who is trying to take my place as England’s best footie player.” He said through a small laugh.

Louis placed a hand over his chest and felt his jaw go slack as he looked at the older lad. “No, no way, I’m not nearly as good as you.” He said as he shook his head in disbelief that David Beckham just said that to him.

“I’ve watched you play mate, you’re better than I was at your age, it’s impressive.” David said as he nodded at the younger lad.

Louis looked from David to Harry, not believing this was actually happening. But from how Harry was smiling at him and nodding he knew that he wasn’t just dreaming this.

“You guys sit and talk, Lou I’ll get you another drink.” Harry said, encouraging his husband to not just stand there shocked.

“Yeah, yeah, thanks babe.” Louis breathed as he took a seat across from David.

As Harry walked away the pair took a seat at the table and Louis had to physically pinch himself as his childhood hero was sitting across from him. Only Harry would be able to get the best footie player of all time to come to his party. Louis had to remind himself to do maybe a little something extra for the younger lad later on as a thank you.

As the two sat they chatted about football of course. How it is playing for United, different strategies, plays and moves they knew, and what Louis was planning on doing after he retires.

To his surprise David seemed extremely encouraging of him coaching and even retiring earlier than most players do. Louis knew most players retired around 35 and he still had a lot of juice left in him but he was tempted to retire early. And David agreed with him on the fact that it was more than okay to retire early as he’d still be doing something with football.

Louis couldn’t get over how the main thing David stressed was that no matter what Louis had to keep with football in some way. He was too good to let it go and through coaching hopefully he could make players as great as him. And as Louis sat there and heard everything this man was saying to him he couldn’t help but almost blush at all the compliments.

After talking for a while David said that Louis should actually enjoy the party  and even though Louis would have no problem talking to the older lad for another couple hours he nodded and shook the man’s hand gratefully. But before he was about to walk away Louis sheepishly asked for a photo and David was more than happy to pose with him while Harry took Louis’ phone and snapped a quick picture.

“Holy shit that wasn't real.” Louis muttered as Harry led him to the bar. “I don’t think you understand how much I love you. Like Harry all of this is crazy, it’s insane!!” He said as he looked around the room.

“It’s your 30th babe, I had to go all out.” Harry said through a chuckle as he called the bartender over to get them some drinks.

Louis was almost at a loss of words as he thought about everything Harry did for him, he couldn’t even fathom it. But just as Harry passed him a shot and a beer he ignored the drinks completely before grabbing the younger lad’s neck and pulling him down for a hard kiss.

Harry was startled at first but soon began kissing his husband back, wrapping both arms around his waist so he could pick him up slightly and make sure no room was in between them.

“I don’t even know how I can thank you for all of this.” Louis said as he slowly pulled away from his husband.

“How about you get drunk with me and then we go home and maybe fuck two or three times?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

Louis felt his breath catch in his throat and his jaw go slack as he saw that Harry was actually being serious. “Y-yeah, of course.”

Harry smiled at the older lad before passing him his shot, and thus began a night full of drinking, partying and dancing.

Before Louis and Harry even got to Niall, Liam and Zayn Louis was already more than pleasantly drunk. He was slurring and yelling everything he said as he tripped over his own feet and nearly fell everytime he tried to take a step. But of course when more drinks were offered he wasn’t going to turn them down.

The 5 lads raised their shots and clinked them together before cheering and throwing their drinks back, making a wild burn run down their throats. And once the other boys were almost as drunk as Louis but not quite there they grabbed their wives and all of them headed to the already crowded dance floor.

It didn’t even take Louis a minute before he tried to move to the music but with his vision blurry and his motor skill completely impaired he found that even Harry was dancing better than him. He didn’t care though, this was his party he could dance however he wanted. And he preferred to dance with a drink in one hand and his other hand firm on Harry’s hip.

*~*

Harry let out a deep breath and adjusted Louis who he had slung over his shoulder before continuing his way up the stairs. He swore his husband wasn’t this heavy but right now Harry was sure his legs were about to give out from how much the older lad weighed.

“Here we go!!” Louis yelled through a slur as he felt himself moving again.

“Lou quiet.” Harry said as he got to the top of stairs.

And of course because Louis was told to be quiet he just had to let out a random yell, making Harry slap a hand over his mouth. He was starting to regret not having someone take the kids for the night, but instead he just found someone to babysit them. Harry definitely could’ve thought this through a little more.

Harry carried Louis all the way to their room and made sure to close the door behind him before he set Louis on the bed. He could hear the older lad mumbling something to himself as reached for his shirt but just as he was about to pull it off Louis pushed his hands away.

“No.” Louis muttered.

“C’mon you reek of boos.” Harry said as he tried to take Louis’ shirt off again.

“No, no I’m married.” Louis slurred as he shook his head and pushed Harry’s hands away again.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at the older lad. He knew Louis was incredibly drunk, but he didn’t know that his husband was so drunk he didn’t even recognize him.

“I know, you’re married to me.” Harry said through a quiet laugh.

“No, I marry Harry.” Louis slurred as he shook his head again.

“Sweetheart I’m Harry.” He said as he chuckled to himself, only for Louis to look at him quizzically.

“Oh, hi Harry.” Louis said as he smiled softly to himself and raised his arms, letting the younger lad pull his shirt off.

“Hi love.” Harry said amused as he finally pulled Louis’ shirt off.

Louis giggled to himself as Harry took his shirt off, only to shush himself because he was laughing. “Hazza.” He whispered as he tried to stop his giggles.

Harry raised his eyebrows at his husband and couldn’t help but smile to himself as he saw how cute Louis was being. “What?”

Louis pat the side of the bed where Harry sleeps and the younger lad got the message before hopping over his husband.

“My turn.” Louis said as he rolled closer to the younger lad and tugged at his shirt.

Harry chuckled to himself as Louis was concentrating extremely hard on taking his shirt off. “Do you need help?” He asked, seeing as the older lad was having a bit of trouble with the buttons.

Louis let out a grunt as he focused on the buttons, taking them very slowly one at a time. And once the shirt was finally unbuttoned Louis smiled to himself and ran his hand over the younger lad’s chest.

“I did it.” Louis said happily as he hovered over his husband.

Harry looked down at his chest and laughed to himself as he nodded. “Yeah babe you did.”

Louis smiled proudly to himself as he dipped his head and pressed his lips to his husband’s softly.

Harry kissed Louis back and smiled to himself as he felt the older lad pull away. As his husband stayed over him, their lips just centimeters apart he could feel their quiet breaths mixing.

Harry would recognize the look Louis was giving him anywhere, whether he was drunk or not. And just before Louis dipped his head again Harry reached his hand up and threaded his fingers through the older lad’s hair, pulling him down so their lips could meet again.

**\-----SMUT-----**

He let out a deep breath through his nose as he felt Louis press against him completely and move his lips against his roughly. The older lad so softly as if just barely touching him moved his hand from his chest to his side, giving him something stable to hold on to as he began to carefully move his hips on top of Harry.

Harry felt his breathing for a brief second get caught as he felt Louis begin to circle his hips on top of him, but of course the older lad took that opportunity to deepen the kiss, only making Harry let out a quiet moan.

And it was always when it got to this point when Harry just had to touch. He had to touch every square inch he could of his husband. Down his back, over his firm abs and pecs, and of course just to add to the pressure on his growing hard he grip Louis’ bum and pulled him closer, making both of them groan at the contact. So Harry did it again, and again until their kissing wasn’t even kissing but heavy breathing against each other’s mouths.

“H-Haz… Can I-”

“You don’t have to ask… Just go.” Harry barely whispered, more than desperate for both his and Louis’ pants to come off.

Louis nodded quickly before reaching for Harry’s belt and fumbling with the buckle as he felt the younger lad’s lips on his neck.

Harry sucked and nipped at his husband’s warm skin, but not before reaching between them and palming the older lad through his pants. He could feel Louis shudder and falter with his belt even more before he finally was able to reach the button of his pants and pop them open.

“Fucking gorgeous H.” Louis breathed out as he looked down at the younger lad and began kissing down his stomach.

Harry threw his head back against the pillow and gripped his husband’s hair only tighter as he felt him moving lower and lower. And within a second he felt his pants being yanked off and Louis quickly shuffling over to the bedside table to get lube.

As Louis got settled back over Harry he leaned down and connected their lips roughly before combing his fingers through the younger lad’s hair, just wanting to feel his lips back on his.

While Harry felt Louis deepening the kiss he reached for Louis’ pants and was able to unbutton them and get them halfway down the older lad’s thighs before grabbing his hips and pulling him onto him.

Louis let out a loud moan as he felt their hards press together, needing to break the kiss so he could actually breathe and try to gather himself. But as he was doing so Harry managed to kick his pants the rest of the way off and reach for the lube before shoving it in his hand.

Louis looked down at his husband and it was obvious that if he didn’t do something to him soon he would just lose it. So Louis took the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers before reaching between the younger lad and pressing his first finger in.

“F-fuck.” Harry moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched around the older lad.

Louis let out a few deep breaths, trying to gather himself before he leaned down and peppered kisses all over Harry’s chest and neck, needing him to relax. And once the younger lad did he pushed his finger in and out, undoubtedly hitting Harry’s bundle of nerves as his husband let out quiet whines.

As he moved his finger he connected his lips to Harry’ neck and sucked gently, just barely touching his lips to the younger lad’s skin as he circled his hips on him, only driving Harry more crazy.

Harry gripped the bedsheets around him and felt himself let out a deep throaty groan as Louis moved on top of him, but it wasn’t enough. “M-more.” He was barely able to say.

Louis didn’t even hesitate before adding a second finger and pressing even harder on Harry’s length as he continued to grind on top of him. But of course as he did this he had to let out his own quiet moan, relishing the feeling he had running through him.

As Harry began whining again moments later Louis pressed another finger in, only making the younger lad let out a ragged breath before squeezing his eyes shut and gripping the bedsheets impossibly tighter. But as he felt Louis move his lips down his neck and stomach Harry took in a deep breath just before the older lad took him into his mouth.

“Shit.” Harry gasped out as he moved one of his hands to Louis’ hair and gripped it.

Louis was bobbing his head and pressing his fingers in at the same time, it was too much for Harry. He knew that at any second we was going to unload if Louis didn’t just get in him soon.

“Lou now…. G-go.” Harry could barely stutter out, unable to form proper sentences.

Louis released him and pulled his fingers out, only to align himself, and make sure both him and Harry were ready.

“Stop, stop!" Harry rushed out, making Louis look up at him with flushed cheeks and worried eyes. “Condom.” He managed to breathe out.

Louis shook his head as he let out a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. “Ran out.”

Harry looked at his husband frozen for a second before giving him the okay to go anyway. And it was only a second later he felt that stretch and the undeniable heat rushing through him.

“Slow.” Louis said as he kissed just under Harry’s jaw. “Slow tonight.”

Harry let out a few deep breaths and nodded, knowing Louis always preferred to go slow, but sometimes how they were feeling in the moment caught up with them.

So after Louis gathered himself and let Harry get used to the feeling of him he eased himself out of the younger lad before pressing back in.

“Lou.” Harry said quietly as he ran his hands down the older lads back, feeling the thin layer of sweat on Louis’ skin.

Louis looked to his husband and saw that silent request before dipping his head and connecting their lips softly. And without breaking the kiss he slowly pulled out, only to push himself back in with a bit more force behind it.

He felt Harry moan against him, making vibrations run through him as he repeated the motion, pulling out carefully and pressing back in steadily, but slow enough where they could keep kissing, refusing to release each other.

And each time Louis would push into Harry, he would put that little bit of power behind it he couldn’t help but let out small noises against the older lad.

No matter how times they did it, no matter how many different ways they tried it, the pair couldn’t get sick of it. The feeling of being so close, so in tune with one another. And Louis never failed to show Harry just how much he loved him. It was through the soft subtle touches, the careful, if almost nervous kisses and the slow way he would move his body against him. But sometimes Harry needed more than the slow way Louis would push into him, it just wasn’t enough.

“Lou c’mon.” Harry groaned.

Louis let out a few deep breaths against Harry’s chest and just as he was picking up his head off the younger lad he pulled out of him, only to slam back in.

“Fuck!” Harry moaned loudly, but he was cut off as Louis crashed his lips against his.

And as Louis repeated the motion he let out groans, whines and moans, needing to do something as he was unable to keep everything he was feeling in. It was too much, it was all too much and it only took Louis a few more thrusts before he could feel the younger lad trembling under him.

The only thing heard in the room was heavy breathing, Harry’s quiet whines and the slick skin against skin as Louis pushed and pulled out of the younger lad.

“C’mon H.” Louis barely breathed out, feeling himself begin to become undone.

And it only took two more thrusts before Harry was still under his husband, letting his high wash over him while Louis himself released in him and collapsed on his chest.

**\----- END SMUT-----**

The pair breathed heavily against one another and it was only when Louis didn’t hear his heartbeat in his ears did he pull out of Harry and laid sweaty and breathless next to him.

Harry looked over to the older lad and smiled softly to himself as he saw his husband’s eyes closed and him breathing heavily from his mouth. “Hard to keep up old man?” He asked teasingly.

Louis didn’t open his eyes or turn to face his husband. Instead he raised his hand, confusing Harry for a second, only to drop four of his fingers and flip the younger lad off.

And as Harry let out a loud laugh Louis had to bite back a smile. Harry could tease him all he wanted, but it was going to be him who was hurting in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter?? And I have a question. How long do you think a title of a story could be ? Like how long is too long ?? I'm making an outline for one of the prompts you guys gave me and I'm finished except for the title! I have one in mind but it's kinda long. I would love to get your guys' opinions. Leave comments, Thanks !! Xxx


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

“Where is he?” Alexis asked as she looked around the crowded room, in search of her uncle.

Louis bit his lip as he too was scanning around the room, desperately wanting to congratulate his best mate.

“Z! Z! There!!” Rosie squealed happily as she jumped in her papa’s arms and pointed to her uncle.

They all snapped their heads up except for Cody who was more invested in looking at the art on the walls but when he felt his daddy tug on his arm he looked up as well.

“Zayn!” Louis said through a wide smile, trying to get the younger lad’s attention.

Zayn glanced from who he was talking to and grinned to himself as he saw the Tomlinsons. He excused himself politely before nearly jogging over to his best mates and engulfing Louis in a hug.

“Whoa, easy big guy.” Louis said through a chuckle as he hugged Zayn back.

“Louis all of this was possible because of you, I can’t thank you enough.” Zayn breathed out, still unable to grasp the fact that this art gallery was his, that he put this together all with the help of his best mate.

“Mate if you thank me one more time I’m going to hit you.” Louis said as he released his best mate, more than tired of hearing him say thank you over the past couple months.

“Uncle Zayn we’re so happy for you!” Alexis said as she reached for her uncle next, wanting a hug.

Zayn smiled to himself as he bent down and hugged his niece. “Thank you love.” He said before kissing her.

“You have an amazing turn out mate, it’s incredible.” Harry said as he looked around the packed art gallery.

“Yeah, even got the paps outside.” Zayn said through quiet chuckle. “I hope everyone likes everything.” He said as he bit his lip nervously.

Louis laughed to himself as he rubbed Zayn’s back, knowing he was just worried that tonight wouldn’t go well. “Mate relax, everything looks more than amazing, you have nothing to be freaking out about.”

Zayn nodded but he still didn’t feel convinced. “Your football buddies are here Lou, you might want to find them.”

“Oh cool.” Louis said, happy that Marcus and Joey were able to make it. “Alright we should probably let you get back to be being the boss and we’ll just be walking around.” He said as he clapped his best mate on the back

Zayn let out a deep breath before nodding and offering the older lad a small smile. He made sure to hug Harry, Rosie and Cody and give his niece and nephew sloppy kisses before he went back to entertaining.

“Daddy is this uncle Zayn’s?” Cody asked as he tugged on his father’s dress shirt and looked at the paintings on the walls.

 _Yeah they’re all his. Cool, aren't they?_ Louis asked as he too looked at one of his best mate’s paintings, still not over the amount of talent the younger lad had.

Cody nodded as he looked at the paintings in awe. He’s seen his uncle draw before and color but this was something else. “Can I walk around? I want to see all of them.”

 _No we’ll walk around together._ Louis signed, not wanting Cody to stray away from them, and freak Harry out. That and he was also 6.

Just as they were about to start walking around Louis felt someone wrap their arms around him and knowing Harry was holding Rosie it wasn’t him.

“Geez Lou, calm down.” Joey said as he ruffled his best mate’s hair and let him go after he had a minor freak out.

“I thought you were like a crazed fan or something. I was ready to kick your arse.” Louis said as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix it.

Joey scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “You’re not that famous mate.” He teased.

But it was only a second later a small group came up to them and asked for autographs and pictures.

“Daddy!!” Rosie whined as she saw him taking pictures.

“One second bug.” Louis said as he took a picture and then moved to the next person.

“No! Daddy!” Rosie continued to whine as she reached for her father from her papa’s arms.

“Sweetheart stop.” Harry said as he rocked the 2 year old on his hip. “Lou we’ll be walking around, just find us when you’re done.”

Louis nodded at his husband but couldn’t miss how Rosie was on the verge of freaking out in Harry’s arms. The toddler always had a meltdown when he took pictures or was signing something for someone and neither him or Harry understood why. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she didn’t have his attention but that was the only explanation they could think of.

Once he and Joey, and even Marcus for a couple of pictures were done Louis began to walk through the art gallery in search of his family.

“Hey dad am I allowed to have some of the food they’re walking around with?”

Louis looked over the top of people’s heads, unable to find Harry and the kids. The younger lad was over 6 feet tall though, this shouldn’t be that hard.

“Dad?”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he felt someone tugging on his shirt and when he looked down he saw Alexis. “What did you call me?” He asked confused.

“Uhm… Dad.” Alexis said slowly, not understanding why this was hard for her father to get.

“Why?” Louis asked even more confused.

“...Cause you’re my dad.” Alexis said as if that was a stupid question.

Louis opened and closed his mouth as he looked down at his daughter. “But you always call me daddy.” He said quietly.

Alexis shrugged as she scrunched her face up. “Yeah but I’m big now. Daddy is a baby thing to say.”

“What?” Louis asked as he felt his throat tighten. “No, no it’s not, you can still call me that.”

“But I don’t want to.” Alexis huffed. “Dad!” She said as she waved a hand in her father’s face as he was just staring down at her in disbelief. “Can I please get some food?”

Louis tried to say something but nothing would to come out. Instead he just nodded and watched as his daughter walked away from him.

Dad… It was so foreign to him and if he was being honest he hated it. This meant his little girl really was grown up. She didn’t want to call him daddy because she sounded like a baby but to Louis she still was his baby. And no matter how hard he tried to ignore it he could feel his heart breaking at the thought of his little girl not wanting to be so little anymore.

“Lou?” Harry asked concerned as he walked up to his husband. “Babe what’s wrong?”

“She called me dad.” Louis barely whispered.

“What?” Harry asked as he adjusted Rosie on his hip, only for her to reach for Louis.

“Harry she called me dad.” Louis said as he took the toddler from his husband. “Dad as in not daddy, as in she’s not my little girl anymore!”

Harry nodded slowly as he looked at the older lad and rubbed his back. Wanting him to calm down and not disturb the other patrons of the gallery. “She’s always gonna be your little girl Lou.” He said softly.

Louis let out a huff and shook his head as he began to walk away from the younger lad and grumbled to himself. He couldn’t help but think about how much this sucks. Before he knows it Cody will be calling him dad and then Rosie will and when that happens Louis knew his heart would officially break, it would be in two.

So instead of dwelling on the fact that his life was ending and his kids were growing up Louis focused on the art and held Rosie the entire night, not wanting to let the toddler go. And it wasn't like she wanted to leave her daddy's arms either, she was more than happy to walk around with him all night.

His mind did get away from the whole dad situation as he looked around Zayn's gallery, still unable to grasp the fact that all of this was his best mate’s.

The room was bright and clean but the paintings were anything but that.

Louis knew that Zayn put everything he had in his work, every emotion, every feeling he has and it showed. But his absolute favorite painting had to be the one of Perrie, Zaria and Aliyah sitting together and laughing.

Cody and Alexis seemed to love it as much as everyone else and they couldn't believe their uncle had really done these but their uncles Liam and Niall told them all about how big Zayn was into art in high school as they walked around the gallery with their own families.

The place was crowded and both Harry and Louis were more than happy with how successful the place already seemed to be and they were even more excited for when Zayn starts showing off new artists from around the city.

With the paps outside and Louis, Joey and Marcus there the place already had a lot of attention but Louis knew that it was Zayn's work that would really bring the people in. And he couldn't be happier for his best mate.

*~*

"Louis you go I'll just- I'll stay inside." Harry said quietly as he shook his head.

"What? Haz c'mon you gotta get over this." Louis said as he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist.

Harry let out a deep breath, not sure if he could actually do this. "Babe last time I just screamed and embarrassed the shit out of myself, I don't wanna do it again."

"But I'll be there so it's not a problem. And the kids want you there and I do too." Louis whined.

"It's just so loud and-"

"Then focus on how pretty the fireworks are or just look at me." Louis said as he smiled at the younger lad. "I really don't understand what's so bad about them, they're quite pretty."

Harry bit his lip as he looked down at his husband and then glanced towards the doors that led outside. "If I ask you to cover my ears will you?" He asked quietly.

"Of course I will love." Louis said through a small smile before standing on his toes and kissing the younger lad softly.

Harry let out a quiet breath as Louis released him and took the older lad's hand in his own before following him outside. He could see the kids out there with all of their uncles, aunts and cousins, anxiously looking to the sky and waiting for the clock to tick down.

"Papa!!" Rosie squealed, happy her father decided to join them.

"Bug how do you have so much energy with it being so late?" Harry asked through a small laugh as he scooped the toddler up and kissed her cheek.

"Cause happy!" Rosie said like it was obvious as she wrapped her little arms around her father's neck.

Harry couldn't help but smile at his little girl and kiss her one more time, she really was the cutest thing. "You know you have to go to bed after fireworks right?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"In daddy and papa bed." Rosie said as she nodded to herself.

Harry gave her a stern look and just as he was about to tell her no the 2 year old giggled.

"I kidding." She said as she laughed into her papa's neck.

Harry smiled to himself as he gave his daughter one more squeeze and adjusted her on his hip. He knew the fireworks would start any second now but he was grateful he had his daughter and husband by his side, and he was hopeful he wouldn’t freak out like he normally does.

“Alright babe, just 10 more seconds.” Louis said as he wrapped an arm around the younger lad and pulled him into his side.

Harry let out a quiet breath and nodded as he looked up to the dark sky and try to remember what Louis told him. The older lad was right of course, they were just pretty things in the sky, but it was the noise that bothered Harry. Maybe if he focused really hard on how they looked though everything would be okay.

Louis sent a cautious look to Harry as he heard ‘Happy New Year!!” and the first firework soaring towards the sky and when it went off the only thing the younger lad did was jump slightly at the sudden pop. But still his husband was looking up to the sky, he wasn’t screaming over covering his ears, and Louis found this as a huge victory.

“Good Haz?” Louis double checked.

“M’good.” Harry breathed out as he looked up at the sky and tried to focus solely on how pretty the fireworks are and not the gun like sound going off.

“Then c’mere.” Louis said through a small smile as he wrapped both his arms around the younger lad and stood on his toes to kiss him.

Harry was a bit taken back by his husband’s sudden eagerness but it was New Years after all. Even while Rosie was complaining between them Harry smiled against the older lad and pulled him impossibly closer.

“Knew you could get over your fear, you just gotta see the beauty in it.” Louis said through a quiet laugh.

Harry hummed and grinned to himself before nodding and dipping his head once more to kiss his husband. And Harry had to admit, the fireworks over head did add a little something extra as he kissed the older lad, so it was a happy New Year indeed.

*~*

**2 Months Later (March)**

“I got the call!!” Louis yelled as he ran into the house.

Harry perked his head up and smiled to himself as this has been happening every year for the past 6 years. “Congrats babe, I’m proud of you.” He said as he saw his husband come into the kitchen breathlessly.

“But Harry it’s different this time!!” Louis said with a wide smile. “Instead of just being on the National team this year I get to shadow the coach!!” He said excitedly.

At that Harry raised his eyebrows. “Lou that’s incredible!” He said as he lunged at the older lad and engulfed him in a hug.

Louis has been playing with the National team and Manchester for years now but the fact that he can shadow both coaches opens so many more doors for him and will undoubtedly give him more experience.

“I guess David called them and told them about me wanting to coach so they’re letting me do this and just ahhh!!!” Louis screamed as he jumped up and down, unable to contain himself.

Harry looked at his husband shocked, but then again David did seem to like Louis a lot at his party. He just didn’t think he could pull these types of strings for him. “Louis I don’t even know what to say, that’s amazing.” He said softly through a small smile.

“We should go out and celebrate! Where are the kids?” Louis asked through a wide smile but he didn’t even let Harry answer before running upstairs and finding all of the kids in Alexis’ room playing.

Harry shook his head and chuckled to himself as he saw his husband sprint up the stairs and heard him scream his news at the kids. He knew how important this was to Louis as he had planned for his retirement in about two or three years and hoped to get a job with the league, but he was nervous because he wouldn’t have experience. Helping to coach the National team though would only improve his chances of being hired by the league though. There was no doubt in Harry’s mind that Louis would make an amazing coach but having this opportunity would only make him that much better.

“Pop dad says we’re going out to dinner to celebrate!” Alexis yelled from the top of the stairs.

Harry groaned to himself as he heard his daughter, hating that she started calling him pop just a few weeks ago. Now he understands how Louis felt when she started calling him dad and it truly does suck. Before he knows Rosie and Cody will start calling them that too and it’s hard to miss Louis’ face whenever Alexis calls him dad. But Harry is sure he looks the same whenever she calls him pop.

*~*

“Dad are you gonna have to go away again for games?” Alexis asked as she looked up from her clean dinner plate and bit her lip.

Louis let out a quiet breath and nodded, that always being the hard part of his job. “But it won’t be for long love. One week, two tops.” He said as he offered her a small smile. “And it won’t be for a while so it’s okay.”

“When and where are you going?” Harry asked as he finished his own dinner and picked up his wine.

“We’re going to the US in February, Florida I think.” Louis said as he tried his best to remember.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about that. “Babe that’s in like 11 months.” He said confused.

“Well most teams are coming here this year.” Louis said happily, more than relieved he wouldn’t be traveling as much as he normally would.

In the past couple years it’s been from one country to the next but not this year. He was beyond happy England would be hosting the games.

“I do have a couple weekend games. You know in London and Southampton.” Louis said as he waved his hand, it not being a big deal.

“Daddy can we go to your games?” Cody asked as he was trying his best to keep with the conversation.

 _Of course big guy. Maybe we can even go to Florida together. That’ll be fun during the winter._ Louis signed happily.

“Why is it fun during the winter?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“It’s really warm there love, so wouldn’t it be nice to get out of the cold and go to the beach?” Harry asked and signed with a small smile.

Alexis’ eyes grew wide as she nodded furiously. “We haven’t been to the beach in so long! Can we please go?!” She asked pleadingly.

Harry and Louis laughed to themselves and they both nodded, thinking it would be nice to get out of the winter cold. Then again it was a long way aways so they could make definite plans later.

Alexis still squealed though, making Rosie giggle and Cody roll his eyes as he saw his sister freaking out.

When the family finished dinner and then dessert they decided it was time to head home. Rosie was about to pass out in Harry’s arms and they could tell how tired Cody was as his eyes drooped but Alexis was just as awake as her daddies.

“Lou.” Harry said as he nodded towards the windows.

Louis perked his head up from where he was helping Cody get his coat on and let out a groan as he saw a wall of paps outside. “They must’ve heard the news and found out we were here.”

“What should we do?” Harry asked as he bit his lip, knowing the paps were probably pretty riled up with Louis’ news.

Louis shrugged as he let out a quiet breath and stood up before taking Cody’s hand. “Heads down, don’t say anything and hurry to the car.” He said, that being their best option.

Harry nodded as he pulled Alexis into his side and made sure a sleepy Rosie was secure in his arms. And when Louis gave him the go ahead he made sure he had both girls close to him before pushing the door open, only to get bombarded by lights.

As always Louis moved next to his husband and acted as the bodyguard as he made sure the kids and Harry were okay.

Questions were getting shouted at them, mostly about Louis and coaching and football, but of course there were the normal ones about Cody. But there was a comment in particular that caught one Tomlinson’s attention.

“Hey! You no say that!!” Rosie said as she picked her head off of her papa’s shoulder and pointed an angry finger at the man.

“Sweetheart stop.” Harry said quickly, wanting her put her head back down.

“N-no!” Rosie said as she tried to wiggle out of her papa’s arms so she could yell at the man. “Y-you mean!!” She yelled.

“What is that one special too? She got a stutter or some shit.”

Louis picked his head up as he was trying to push the men back from his family but when he heard that he eyed the man who said it. “You wanna say that again mate?” He asked as he walked up to the guy.

The man gulped as he saw Louis come up to him and shook his head.

“C’mon say it again, I dare you.” Louis said as he stepped closer to the man that insulted not one but two of his kids.

“Louis let’s go.” Harry said as he tugged on his husband’s arm.

Louis looked at the man in front of him, only making him more nervous as Louis stared him down. “Don’t even think about saying another word about my children again.” He said lowly before shaking his head at the guy and following Harry and the kids.

“Daddy what happened?” Cody asked as his father picked him up and began rushing them to the car.

 _Nothing_. Louis signed quickly. He opened the door for Cody and had him get in before helping Harry with the girls and making sure they were all okay.

Cody furrowed his eyebrows because something definitely went wrong if his daddy went to talk to that man, so he tapped Alexis on the arm before giving her a questioning look. But the only thing he got in response was a small shake of the head from his older sister.

“Why won’t you tell me?” Cody asked annoyed.

Louis bit his lip as he started the car and couldn’t miss how Harry was hesitant to answer too. “He just said something mean to me and I didn’t like it.” He said and then nodded for Harry to sign it to him.

“What’d he say that was mean?” Cody asked, not liking to idea of someone being mean to his daddy.

“He said that I wouldn’t be a good coach.” Louis said and nodded for Harry to sign it.

“Daddy no.” Rosie said as she furrowed her eyebrows, knowing that’s not what happened.

“Louis I can’t lie to him.” Harry said quietly so only his husband would hear.

“You want to tell him what they really said?” Louis asked as he looked over at his husband with raised eyebrows.

Harry bit his lip and glanced back at Cody before shaking his head, but he still didn’t want to lie to him. He couldn’t tell the 6 year old that the man thought he was “special” and “mentally disabled”. And not only did the man say that but Harry was sure he heard him ask if Louis was retiring early to take care of their “special needs” kid. And he couldn’t tell his son that.

 _He was just saying some rude things buddy, you know how they can be._ Harry settled with.

Cody seemed to accept it too as he nodded and was more interested in looking over the book Rosie had in her lap. As she was looking at the pictures Cody read it to her and both Louis and Harry were more than relieved that they handled that easily enough. But the nagging thought of keeping this from Cody ate at Harry a little bit. He didn’t want to tell Cody what the man had said, it would only crush him. But at the same time he hated lying to him.

But when they got home everything was forgotten and Cody took it upon himself to help Rosie get ready for bed, wanting to talk to her some more about the book they were reading in the car. Even though the toddler was more interested in the pictures she still let her brother talk on and on about the book. And when Alexis was getting ready for bed she wouldn’t stop talking about going to Florida and being on the beach and somewhere warm.

Even though her daddies told her they weren’t going to go for a while she still wouldn’t shut up about it. So when the time came for them to go to Florida Louis and Harry knew they had to make it a good trip since Alexis would have been looking forward to it for a long, long time.

*~*

**11 Months Later (February)**

“Rosie Jennifer Tomlinson if you don’t stop running around and help me pack your bag you aren’t coming on our trip!” Harry warned as the 3 year old wouldn’t settle down.

“Papa.” Rosie whined.

Harry shook his head as he looked back to his daughter’s half packed suitcase. “No more complaining, c’mon.”

Rosie groaned before walking over to her father and taking a seat next to him on the floor.

After a half hour of arguing over what clothes to bring the toddler finally had a packed suitcase with all of the clothes she absolutely needed.

“Alright, time for bed love, we have a big day tomorrow.” Harry said as he scooped his daughter up and tossed her onto the bed playfully.

Rosie giggled to herself as she landed on her bed and snuggled into her blankets. “Morning bug?” She asked as her papa started tucking her in.

“That’s right, we’ll see you in the morning bug.” Harry said as he smiled softly down at the 3 year old.

Rosie couldn’t help but grin even wider before hugging her papa and kissing him goodnight. “Love papa.” She mumbled against his chest.

“I love you too sweetheart.” Harry said softly as he gave his daughter one more kiss.

And when Rosie laid down and Harry made sure she was comfortable in bed he slowly tip toed out of the room and checked on Cody and Alexis and their progress with packing. Not to his surprise Cody was already done and Alexis was still freaking out on what clothes she should bring, but Harry knew she would figure it out. So with a final goodnight he left Alexis and made his way to his and Louis’ room.

But when he got there he couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as he saw his husband sitting on their suitcase and trying desperately to close it. “You okay love?” He asked teasingly.

“Make it close!” Louis said annoyed as he got off the suitcase and looked to Harry.

Harry walked over to Louis and looked down at the suitcase and seeing the problem immediately. As he bent down and reached into the suitcase he moved one of Louis’ shoes and within a second the suitcase closed.

“Wow, really broke a sweat with that one.” Harry said as he stood back up and smirked at the older lad.

“I hate you.” Louis muttered and he picked up the suitcase and wheeled it towards the door.

Harry rolled his eyes, figuring his husband would say something like that. “Yeah, yeah, love you too.” He said as he hopped on their bed and laid down.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he shuffled over to the bed and threw himself down. “Sorry, m’just tired.” He mumbled into his pillow.

“I know love, you’ve been working hard.” Harry said quietly as he rubbed the older lad’s back.

“It’s so stupid, like we haven’t played since October and this is just an invitational.” Louis groaned as he rolled over so he could look at his husband.

“Yeah but it’ll be nice to get out of the cold and this is kinda like the kickoff of the season since you really start in two weeks.” Harry said softly.

Louis nodded as he bit his lip. “But it’s an American team and they suck.” He said as he rubbed his hands over his face.

“Easy win then.” Harry said through a chuckle. “The faster you win the game the faster we can enjoy the beach and sun, and amusement parks.” He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at the older lad, knowing his husband was beyond excited for Disney World. Probably more excited than the kids are.

“I get to meet Peter.” Louis said as he smiled to himself.

Harry laughed and nodded as he pulled the older lad closer to him. “Yeah finally you get to meet Peter.”

And just at that thought Louis couldn’t help but smile even wider as he snuggled into his husband’s chest. Maybe going to Florida wouldn’t be a waste of time after all.

*~*

“Lou how do you want to sit them?” Harry asked as he bit his lip and carried a sleeping Rosie down the first class aisle.

“Uhm we can put Al and Cody next to each other and Rosie can sit with us.” Louis said as he shifted his sleeping son on his hip.

“For 9 hours?” Harry asked, already dreading it. “We got five seats, why not use them?”

Louis let out a quiet breath and muttered a ‘fine’ before buckling Rosie and Cody together. “Sweetheart do you want to sit by yourself or do you want me or pop to sit with you?”

“I’ll sit by myself.” Alexis shrugged as she sat on one of the huge cushioned seats.

“Right.” Louis breathed out as he took his own seat next to Harry. “It’s like she doesn’t want to be near or us or something.” He said so only the younger lad would hear.

“Oh shush.” Harry said as he rolled his eyes. “We always sit together on planes, she probably knows that.”

Louis was just about to retort back but before he could his best mate bounded down the aisle.

“What’s up Tomlinsons?!” Joey yelled through a wide smile.

“Joey!” Alexis said excitedly. “Dad said you guys were going on a different flight!” She said as she hopped out of her seat and hugged the older man.

“I was but I thought it’d be a lot more fun to be with you guys than some smelly footie players.” Joey said through a small laugh as he hugged the 11 year old back.

“You can sit with me then!” Alexis said happily as she tugged on Joey’s hand.

Louis looked at his best mate in disbelief and shook his head at him. “She likes him more than she likes me.”

“Lou stop.” Harry groaned.

It was too early in the morning for this and Harry knew that being on a plane for 9 hours was going to be pure hell for Rosie, so he would rather get some sleep now then wait until the toddler wakes up and is screaming.

“Good to see you J, happy you can keep Al some company.” Harry said as he offered the older lad a small smile.

Joey grinned happily to himself before looking over at Louis and poking his cheek. “What’s wrong grumpy cat?” He asked through a small pout.

Louis slapped his mate's hand away and rolled his eyes at him. “Nothings wrong.” He muttered.

Joey furrowed his eyebrows and looked to Harry, only to see the younger lad shake his head at him. He brushed it off as nothing before returning his attention to Alexis and making sure they were both buckled in their seats.

“What’s your problem?” Harry breathed out as he sat back in his seat and looked at his husband.

“I don’t even know.” Louis groaned as he threw his head back against the seat. “I think I’m just tired and you know that makes me emotional.” He grumbled.

Harry laughed to himself, that being incredibly true. “Then take a nap with me.” He said as he pushed up the armrest between them and pulled the older lad into his side.

Louis cuddled into Harry’s side and absorbed his warmth as he rested his head on his shoulder. “Sorry for being mean.” He said quietly.

“You’re just tired loved, we all are.” Harry said softly as he kissed his husband’s hair.

It was only 5 in the morning and getting up was probably the hardest thing either Harry or Louis has done in a long time. Or maybe the hardest thing they’ve done was getting Rosie up. That sure went with some loud crying and a bit of struggling when it came to getting her dressed.

If anything Harry was grateful Joey decided to surprise them because with him at least he knew that the older lad could entertain the kids when neither him or Louis had the energy to.

The pair was only able to sleep for a half hour before Rosie woke up and began whining that quickly turned into a cry.

Harry perked his head up as he heard the 3 year old and wiped the sleep from his eyes before carefully getting out of Louis’ arms and unbuckling his seat to get Rosie. “What’s wrong bug?” He asked as he unbuckled his daughter’s seat belt.

Rosie didn’t answer her papa as she raised her arms, asking to be picked up and when she was she just cried into her father’s neck.

“Sweetheart we gotta calm down okay? There are other people trying to sleep.” Harry said, trying to soothe her and not wanting to disturb the other people on the plane.

“Papa e-ears hurt.” Rosie said through a hiccup.

“Okay love, we can try to fix that.” Harry said as he kissed the toddler’s head and rubbed her back. “My ears hurt when I fly too, it’s okay.” He said as he sat back in his seat and reached into his bag.

“Bug okay?” Rosie asked as she wiped her wet eyes.

Harry laughed to himself, always finding it utterly adorable when Rosie referred to herself as ‘bug’. “Yes love, you’re gonna be okay.” He said as he pulled out a pack of gum and offered a piece to Rosie. “You just chew this and it’ll help. Don’t swallow it though, just chew.” Harry instructed

Rosie nodded and took the piece of gum her papa was passing to her and put it in her mouth. She chewed it loudly, making her father laugh as he kissed her head.

“Daddy!! Papa!! She’s gone!!”

Louis jolted awake as he heard his son’s panicked scream but it was only a second later Cody was shaking his shoulders and looking at him wide eyed.

“Daddy Rosie is gone!! She was next to me and we were sleeping and-” Cody stopped himself though as he looked over to his papa only to see him holding his giggling baby sister. “Oh…” He said sheepishly.

 _She woke up and said her ears were hurting_. Harry informed the 7 year old.

“Are you okay?” Cody asked worriedly as he crawled over his daddy’s lap, wanting to be next to his sister.

Rosie nodded as she smiled at her brother. “Papa give me medicine.” She signed and said.

Cody furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his papa and saw him laughing while his daddy wrapped his arms around him, wanting to get back to sleep. “That’s gum.” He said confused.

“No, no, no.” Rosie said as she shook her head. “Medicine. Make feel better.”

“Right…” Cody said slowly, letting his sister believe that.

“Go to sleep.” Louis mumbled.

Harry chuckled at his husband and opened his free arm for Cody so Louis could actually catch up on sleep. And when the 7 year old made himself comfortable on his free leg Harry wrapped his arms around both his kids and began to fall asleep himself to the sound of his kids’ conversation about medicine gum.

*~*

“Sweetheart, please, stop yelling.” Harry said as he rubbed his temples.

He didn’t know how Joey or Alexis weren’t exhausted after their 9 hour flight but as they sat down for dinner after landing just an hour ago the two were still non stop talking. But more like hyped up yelling from Alexis’ part.

“Pop I’m just excited! I’ve been waiting to come here for a year!” Alexis said as if her father should have known this.

“I know love but your sister just spent the last 7 hours crying and not so surprisingly I have a killer headache, so please keep it to a dull roar.” Harry said as he felt Louis rubbing his back.

“Right, sorry.” Alexis said as she glanced over at her baby sister and saw her hiccuping in her dad’s lap, still trying to calm down.

“It’s okay Al. You and I can hang out later when Rosie goes to bed.” Joey said as he pat the 11 year old on the back.

Louis looked between his daughter and Joey before shaking his head. “No way, she needs to get to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Dad.” Alexis groaned. “You realize I’m not a baby anymore, I don’t need the same bedtime as Cody and Rosie.”

“Yeah but we were on a plane for 9 hours and I figured you would want to rest.” Louis said with raised eyebrows. “You’re going to bed when I tell you to go to bed so you have enough energy tomorrow.”

Alexis let out a huff and rolled her eyes at her dad before crossing her arms over her chest.

Joey muttered a ‘sorry’ to Alexis, not meaning to get her in trouble before he looked to his best mate and changed the subject. “Mate how awesome is this?”

“How awesome is what?” Louis asked confused

“Like going out in public and not being attacked.” Joey said through a chuckle.

Louis laughed and nodded at his best mate as he shifted Rosie on his lap and loaded up her fork with another bite of food, her being too tired to feed herself. “Yeah that is one of the good things about coming to a different country. Some people know who we are though.”

Joey scoffed as he shook his head. “People know who you are maybe, not me.” He said. “You’re like the second David Beckham.”

“I will never be as amazing as that man, please J.” Louis said as he shook his head.

“Mate you’ve been all over the news for the past year… Everyone knows who you are, even the Americans.” Joey said as he laughed at his best mate.

“It’s just cause of the coaching I did with the National team, that’s it, nothing major.” Louis said as he shrugged and took a bite of his own food.

Both Harry and Joey looked at Louis like he had gone mad, even Alexis was looking at him funny.

“Lou that’s not nothing.” Harry said as he shook his head.

Everyone was a bit shocked when the news came out that Louis wouldn’t be playing with the National team this year but instead he was shadowing the coach. Some days Louis was even able to coach by himself and Harry swears that on those days he’s never seen the older lad happier.

“Mate everyone loves you, and they’ll love you even more when you become a coach, just watch.” Joey said as he picked up his fork.

Louis waved his hand, dealing with that when it comes.

“And did you know that you, me and Marcus are all retiring at the same time? I hope the team doesn’t sink or something.” Joey said, this being a main concern of his.

Louis bit his lip as he nodded, trying to push out the thought that Manchester’s three best players were leaving, but this would be in a year, hopefully they could get some great new players to replace the ones they were losing.

But there was something else the team didn’t know. Their coach was retiring too and the only person coach Gaal told was Louis, and he was to keep it to himself. If everyone found out the three best players and their coach was leaving there would be chaos with the team and those who follow them.

Like everything else though Louis was going to deal with that when the time came.

For the rest of dinner Louis fed Rosie as the toddler was a second away from passing out on his lap, nearly falling asleep as she was chewing but quickly perked back up as her daddy rubbed her back.

When they finished eating the family bid Joey a good night and thanked him for surprising them on the plane and helping out. Joey promised to be awake as early as the Tomlinsons wanted him so they could go to the beach and with one more goodnight he was on his way to his own room.

*~*

The next day Rosie woke her daddies up by jumping on them and wouldn’t stop squealing until they got up and begged for mercy.

So an hour later the family slowly and tiredly shuffled out of their room and met Joey for breakfast before they made their way to the beach.

"Oh yeah, this is nice." Louis said as he smiled to himself and soaked the Florida sun in.

Harry laughed at his husband but nodded his agreement as he laid his towel out on the sand and watched as Joey ran towards the water with Alexis and Cody. "He reminds me so much of Niall."

"Who? J?" Louis asked as he pulled off his tank top.

"Yeah like he always wants to have fun and is loud but is also the nicest guy you'll ever meet." Harry said as he pulled out his sunscreen and began giving Rosie her coating, thankfully he already gave Cody and Alexis theirs.

Louis hummed and nodded to himself as he sat in the sand and wiggled his toes in it. "I'm seriously grateful he decided to come early with us."

"I know, I think we would've been dead on our feet if he wasn't helping us out." Harry said as he took his own seat in the sand and passed a plastic shovel and pail over to the toddler. "When do the rest of the boys come?"

"Tomorrow, and we have our game and I have an interview in three days."  Louis said as he laid down in the sand and put his hands behind a head. "C'mon Hazza, take your shirt off, soak up the sun." He said as he poked the younger lad's side.

Harry bit his lip as he looked down at his husband and let out a quiet breath. "I'll just burn."

"Says the man who brought a gallon of sunscreen." Louis said through a chuckle as he sat up and tugged at the hem of Harry's shirt. "C'mon let the world see the six pack." He said as he straddled his husband's waist and pulled his shirt up just a little but more.

"Louis!" Harry said wide eyed as there were people surrounding them and the older lad was smirking at him.

"What?" Louis mumble against Harry's neck as he began kissing him.

"Louis stop!" Harry shrieked through a laugh as he pushed on his husband.

Louis smiled to himself as he heard Harry freaking out, always finding it hilarious when he could embarrass the younger lad like this. “Babe I’m not doing anything.” He said as he continued to kiss him.

“Daddy  when papa say stop you stop!” Rosie said as she hit her daddy’s bum with her shovel.

“Bug we’re playing, geez.” Louis said as he rubbed his bum and sat back down on Harry.

“But you listen to papa, he in charge.” Rosie said as she went back to digging in the sand.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as his daughter as Harry started laughing, so for that Louis flicked his ear. “And what makes papa in charge? Why not me?”

Rosie shrugged as she hit the sand with her shovel. “I don’t know papa just in charge. That what Al say.”

Harry smiled to himself and looked to see the older lad’s reaction, and of course all Louis did was scoff and roll his eyes. “Yeah I’m in charge so get off me.” He said as he grabbed his husband’s hips and pushed him so the older lad wasn’t straddling him anymore.

“I’m in charge sometimes.” Louis muttered as he sat in the sand.

“No you’re not.” Harry said through a chuckle as Rosie shook her head.

Louis grumbled to himself as he looked to the sand and started running his fingers in it. “You guys suck.”

“Aw, c’mon Lou.” Harry said as he scooched closer to his husband and kissed his cheek. ”What can I do to make you happy?”

“You can take your shirt off and make everyone here jealous cause you’re here with me and not them.” Louis said through a small smile as he reached for the hem of the younger lad’s shirt again.

Harry let out a huff as he looked at Louis and bit his lip before reaching for his shirt and pulling it over his head.

“Oh yeah, now we’re talkin.” Louis said as he laughed to himself a scanned over his husband’s chest. “Gorgeous.” He said before leaning towards the younger lad and kissing him sweetly.

Harry smiled against Louis and when the older lad pulled away he couldn’t help but peck his lips one more time. “Love you.” He mumbled against his husband.

“Love you too.” Louis said through a soft smile as he pulled away.

Rosie groaned as she saw her daddies but tried to ignore them as she played with the sand. She could see her brother and sister playing in the water with Joey, jumping on the waves and picking up seashells. Rosie thought that maybe later she’d join her siblings but for right now she was happy sitting with her father’s and trying to dig holes in the sand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry for being such a shitty person and not updating sooner! I've been beyond busy this week with school ending soon and finals and everything. That and I wrote the chapter, finished it, hated it and then deleted it so I started over again and just finished it this morning. So I hope it isn't awful! Thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, share opinions, thanks !! Xxx


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

“This is boring.” Cody groaned as he looked out on the pitch and saw his daddy running with his team.

Harry let out a quiet breath because yeah it was extremely boring. It’s like they weren’t watching a game since United was crushing whatever American team they were playing.

 _Just 10 more minutes_. Alexis signed to her brother, making him let out a relieved breath. “Pop what are we doing after this?” Alexis asked as she turned to her father.

“Your dad and I got tickets to Seaworld. We’re gonna see some fish, even a show with dolphins.” Harry said, directed at Rosie.

“Dolphins!!” Rosie shrieked, making a few heads turn their way.

“Rosie geez, calm down.” Alexis said as she looked over at her sister.

“Al stop, she’s excited.” Harry said as he pulled the toddler closer to his chest. “That’s right love we’re gonna see some dolphins, maybe even a couple whales.” He said as he kissed Rosie’s head.

“When are we gonna go on rides?” Alexis asked, looking forward to that the most.

Harry bit his lip, trying to remember when he and Louis planned for that. “Uhm in two days I think we’ll be going to Disney World.”

Alexis nodded happily, more than thrilled to finally be able to go to Disney World and spend the day going on rides and eating junk food normally something her pop wouldn’t let her have. She could have her dad sneak her some even if her pop still said no, knowing he would want something deep fried and messy just as much as she wanted it.

15 minutes later the game was over and the family was heading down to the pitch, the kids more than happy to finally leave. Normally they loved games but at least the games back home were somewhat competitive. Here it was like England was the only one playing while the American team pranced around and made half an effort to keep up with the Englishmen.

“Kiddos!” Marcus said happily as he hasn’t seen the family since December. “Enjoying your time in Florida?” He asked, scooping Rosie up as she was running at him.

“It would be better if the game was good.” Cody huffed.

Marcus raised his eyebrows at the 7 year old and couldn’t help but laugh to himself. “Yeah even I have to admit it was a little boring.” He said, making Harry and Alexis laugh, and then Cody too once his papa signed it to him.

“Where’s daddy?” Cody asked as he looked around the crowded pitch.

But it was only a second later the 7 year old squealed as he felt someone wrap their arms around him and kiss him all over his face.

“Daddy stop!” Cody shrieked through a laugh as he tried to push his sweaty and smelly father away from him.

Louis smiled to himself as he gave Cody one more sloppy kiss and finally let go of his son. “Like the game guys?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around Cody and looked up to his husband.

“Yeah, it was great.” Harry said as he offered the older lad a small smile.

“He’s lying.” Alexis said through a quiet laugh. “Sorry dad but it was super boring. You guys had the ball the entire time.”

“Yeah, I know, it sucked. I think the boys and I were more bored than you were.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself and glanced over to Marcus, only to see him nodding. “But now that we’re done with footie that means we have the rest of this week and some of next to goof off and have fun.” He said before looking down at Cody and tickling him, making the 7 year old burst into laughter.

“Dolphins!” Rosie yelled as she jumped in Marcus’ arms excitedly.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at his daughter, not knowing how she knew they were going to see dolphins until he looked over at his husband. “Babe it was supposed to be a surprise!”

“You never told me that!” Harry said wide eyed.

“It was implied Harold.” Louis said as he rolled his eyes. “Whatever they know now so we should get goin. I have to shower and change before we go too.”

“Dolphins!” Rosie squealed again as she wiggled out of Marcus’ arms and ran towards her daddy.

Louis smiled to himself as he scooped up the toddler and kissed her little cheek. “Alright Tomlinsons let’s get going before someone with a camera tries to talk to us.” He said through a quiet laugh as he adjusted Rosie on his hip and rubbed Cody’s back.

“You lot wanna meet up for dinner?” Joey asked as he jogged up to the group.

“Yes!” Alexis said excitedly.

“Alright well that answers that.” Harry said as he looked over at his daughter. “I’ll call the restaurant we have reservations at and add two more seats.”

“What? Harry you don’t have to. I was just asking in case you guys didn’t already have plans.” Joey said quickly.

“It’s fine mate, not a big deal.” Louis said as he shook his head. “We’ll meet you guys at the hotel lobby at 6. Sound good?” He asked as he looked between Marcus and Joey.

The two men nodded and smiled gratefully at their best mate before waving their goodbyes to the family and telling them they’d see them later.

*~*

“Lou do you wanna sit in the splash zone?” Harry asked as he glanced over his shoulder and to his husband.

“Even if I say no you’re gonna sit there anyway.” Louis said through a quiet laugh, knowing the younger lad had always wanted to see one of these shows up close.

Harry hummed and nodded his agreement as he tugged on Rosie’s hand and led her to the seats right in front of the huge pool.

“Papa where dolphins?” Rosie asked as she looked through the clear glass of the pool.

“They’re not out yet sweetheart. The show starts in about 10 minutes.” Harry said as he took a seat and pulled the toddler into his lap.

And as Rosie got comfortable on her papa Harry couldn’t help but laugh as he heard the 3 year old quietly singing a song she made up about dolphins to herself. That definitely being something she picked up from Louis as the older lad makes up a song for just about anything he's doing. Even if it’s time for him to go to bed he makes up a song and quietly sings it to himself before hopping next to Harry and kissing him goodnight.

The family got settled in their seats, Cody on his daddy's lap and Alexis sitting in between her father's but she knew she was going to regret that as they would just lean over her and try to talk to one another during the show.

"Dad switch with me." Alexis said as her father's wouldn't stop talking to each other and she was just sitting in the middle of it.

"What? Why?" Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Cause you and pop are just gonna talk the entire time." Alexis said as she stood up from her seat and pat her dad's shoulder, wanting him to get up as well.

Louis let out a quiet breath before nodding, knowing he was probably going to talk to Harry the entire time. So he got up with Cody and switched seats with his daughter before getting comfortable next to Harry.

“Are we really that bad?” Harry asked as his husband adjusted Cody on his lap.

“Totally.” Louis said without hesitance through a small laugh. “We never shut up, I’m surprised more people don’t tell us to be quiet.”

Harry chuckled to himself as he wrapped an arm around the older lad. He did feel bad that Alexis felt the need to move for them, but at the same time he was never going to argue over whether or not to sit next to his husband.

It was only minutes later when the show started and as the crowd clapped both Harry and Louis were sure that Rosie was the loudest one there. She was screaming, yelling and clapping as loudly as she could, far too excited to see the dolphins and all the tricks they were going to do.

Harry and Louis had to remind her that when the person in charge of the dolphins were talking to be quiet as she just kept yelling over the dolphin trainer. At the same time though they couldn’t wipe the smiles off their faces as they saw how happy their little girl was.

The family watched as the dolphins jumped through hoops and did flips in the air, every trick being better than the last. But when the trainer announced there may be some splashing it wasn’t a second later Louis lifted Cody from his lap and shielded himself from the water using the 7 year old.

“Daddy!!” Cody shrieked as his father made him get soaking wet.

Louis bit his lip as he slowly sat Cody back on his lap and had to try to keep in a laugh as he saw his son. _Sorry._ He signed half heartedly.

Cody eyed his father and he knew that later tonight he was definitely going to have to get him back for this.

“Papa I want a dolphin!” Rosie said as she jumped on her father’s lap.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the 3 year old before shaking his head. “Sorry love, we don’t have enough room at our house for a dolphin.”

“We have a pool.” Rosie said with a small frown.

“Sweetheart dolphins can’t live in the kind of pool we have.” Louis said as he rubbed the toddler’s back, not wanting her to be upset.

Rosie let out a quiet breath and nodded, a bit sad she couldn’t have her own dolphin, but at least for now she could watch the pretty animals doing tricks and flips in the pool in front of her. Plus she could watch her family get wet and her daddy try to shield himself with her brother, that definitely making her smile as every time her daddy would pick up Cody he knew he was just being used so their father wouldn’t get wet. Yeah, maybe she didn’t need a dolphin because her family was just as silly as one, so they would do.

*~*

“What’re you guys doin tomorrow?”Joey asked before taking a sip of his beer.

“Disney World!” Alexis said excitedly.

“Yeah, we’re gonna be at Disney for the rest of our trip.” Louis said as he nodded to himself. “We booked a room at the Animal Kingdom resort, it’s the coolest thing. We can look right outside our window and there are giraffes right there.” He said happily.

“Seriously?” Marcus asked with raised eyebrows. “That is really cool. I’m sure you guys will have a blast at Disney.”

Harry smiled to himself, more than happy to finally be going to Disney. He was sure Louis was more excited out of any of them though, he just wouldn’t show it. “When do you guys go back home? Cause if you’re not doing anything you should come to Disney with us.”

“Yes! Please come!” Alexis said as she took Joey’s arm and shook it.

“Sure kiddo, we can come.” Joey said as he smiled at the 11 year old. “I think we were gonna stay for another couple days anyway.”

“You guys should see if there are any rooms at the hotel we’re staying at.” Louis suggested

“That sounds fun.” Marcus said happily. “Mate wanna share a room?” He asked as he turned to Joey.

Joey thought about it for a second before shaking his head. “I would but because we’re staying here for the next week I was gonna call my girlfriend and see if she wanted to fly over.”

Marcus hummed and nodded as he got his own idea. “I could call the wife and see if she wants to come too.” He said through a small smile.

“We’ll have a real party then.” Louis said happily, excited that before their season picked up he could spend some time just hanging out and relaxing with his best mates.

“Joey are you dating someone new?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Uhm kinda, it’s been about 3 months since we started going out.” Joey said through a sheepish smile.

“I didn’t know you date.” Alexis said as she turned to the older man.

Louis scoffed. “Oh he dates.” He said quietly as he sent a smirk over to his best mate.

Joey narrowed his eyes at Louis, making Marcus and Harry laugh. “Alright c’mon, I’m better than I was when we first met.” He said as the waitress came to the table and gave everyone their food.

“Of course, now when you go out with a girl it’s at least for a month before you let them go.” Louis said through a quiet laugh.

Joey rolled his eyes as his mates were laughing at him and took another sip of his beer before picking up his fork to eat. “You guys suck. And besides this girl I’m dating now seems like a keeper. You won’t be laughing when you meet her.”

“Whatever you say J.” Harry said through a quiet laugh. “Did you guys text the girls to see if they’ll come?”

“Hailey is coming.” Marcus said as he nodded. “She just bought her ticket and should be landing the morning after tomorrow.”

“I’ll call Ashley when we get back to the hotel.” Joey said with his mouth full.

Louis and Harry nodded, excited to meet Joey’s girlfriend who was supposedly a “keeper”. Then again that’s what the older lad said about most of his girlfriends.

As dinner continued they teased Joey, Alexis being the only one to stick up for him, thus making the 11 year old Joey’s favorite person at the table, even though she already was.

When dinner was done they all made their way outside and began the 10 minute walk to the hotel.

“Papa.” Cody said quietly as he caught up with his father and tugged on his hand. “I need your help with something.”

 _What is it buddy?_ Harry asked, thinking something was wrong.

“I need you to get daddy’s phone.” Cody whispered like it was a secret.

 _Why?_ Harry asked confused.

“Can you just do it? Please?” Cody nearly begged.

Harry let out a quiet breath, not quite sure what the 7 year old was up to but nodded anyway. “Lou can I see your phone? Mine died.”

“Sure love.” Louis said as he reached into his pocket and tossed his phone to the younger lad.

Cody smiled to himself as he saw his dad without his phone and sneakily crept up to him just as they walked through the gate of their hotel. He knew his papa was watching him and that he might get in trouble for doing this but his daddy deserved it for what he did to him earlier today.

As they walked through the courtyard of the hotel, past the pool Cody knew this was his opportunity. He carefully walked behind his daddy and as his father was walking alongside the pool Cody didn’t waste a second before placing his little hands on his daddy’s side and shoving him as hard as he could, and into the pool.

Everyone stopped and looked to see where the splash came from and when they saw Louis’ head pop out of the water and gasping for air they all stood still.

“Cody did it!” Alexis said quickly, not wanting to get blamed.

“That’s what you get for making me get wet at the dolphin show!” Cody said as he pointed his finger at his daddy.

Louis wanted to be mad, he really did, but he had to give it to his son, this was good. _You think you’re real funny, don’t you big guy?_ He signed before swimming towards the edge of the pool.

“Uhm yeah, I do.” Cody said through a giggle.

Louis nodded to himself as he hopped out of the pool and couldn’t miss how everyone was laughing as he was soaking wet. But they were laughing even harder when Louis began chasing Cody around the pool, only to grab him and jump into the water with him.

“Louis!” Harry screamed, wanting the older lad to stop but it was too late as his husband already picked up their son and was in the water with him.

“Daddy, c’mon.” Cody groaned as he popped his head out of the water and splashed his dad.

 _You pushed me in!_ Louis signed as he shook his head, trying to get his wet hair out of his eyes.

“But you got me wet at the dolphin show!” Cody said before he splashed his father again.

And just from that began the pair’s splashing war. Of course Harry tried to stop it but he quickly retreated when his son and husband threatened to pull him into the pool with them. So Harry let them be and told Louis they’d be in the room before leaving the pair, and letting them continue their little battle.

*~*

“Where is he?” Louis groaned.

“Babe we’re almost there, calm down.” Harry said through a chuckle as he slipped his hand into the older lad’s and gave it a small squeeze.

He knows his husband has been looking forward to this for a long time now but all morning Louis has been whining about seeing Peter. He even made a point of it to put on his Peter Pan hat.

“When are we gonna go on rides?” Alexis asked as it felt like they’ve been walking for forever.

“After I meet Peter.” Louis said with determination as he looked through the crowd, in search of a certain boy.

“Daddy I find him!” Rosie said as she bounced in her stroller.

“What?! Where?!” Louis asked as he frantically looked around.

Rosie giggled to herself as she saw her daddy freaking out. “There!” She said as she pointed to him.

“Little bug this is no time for joking around we’re on a mission.” Louis said as he realized that his daughter was teasing him.

“Dad can Joey and I go on a ride?” Alexis huffed.

“No! We have to find Peter!” Louis said as he snatched the map form his husband and looked it over.

“Daddy.” Cody said as he tugged on his father’s shirt.

Louis put up a finger, telling his son to wait a minute as he tried to find where they were on the map and then find where Peter is.

“Daddy.” Cody said again as he pulled on Louis’ arm, wanting his attention. “Daddy, daddy!”

 _One second_. Louis signed quickly before looking back to the map.

“Daddy!” Cody yelled, making everyone stop in their tracks. “There’s Peter!”

Louis snapped his head up as he heard his son and sure enough there was Peter Pan right in front of him. “Oh my god… Oh my God!!!!” He screamed, making a number of heads turn their way.

“Lou, babe-”

“Peter!! Holy shi-”

“Louis!” Harry said, slapping a hand over his mouth, not wanting him to swear at a child friendly place. “Calm down.”

“Harry how can I calm down?! It’s Peter!!” Louis said as he jumped in place, making Cody and Rosie giggle as Alexis rolled her eyes. “C’mon we need to get in line!” He said before taking Rosie’s stroller and jogging to where the line to see Peter was.

“He does know that’s just some guy in a costume right?” Alexis asked as she took Joey’s hand and began to follow her dad.

“It’s his childhood hero love, let him be excited.” Joey said through a chuckle as he squeezed the 11 year old’s hand.

“I can’t wait to tell the team about this, this is great.” Marcus said as he was taking pictures of his best mate in his Peter Pan hat and jumping in place as he waited to see the boy who never grew up.

Joey nodded his agreement as he laughed to himself and watched as the younger lad kept looking over the line to see how close they were to the front. “Lou if I were to guess I would say you’re a little bit excited.” He teased as they walked up to the younger lad.

“Shut up.” Louis mumbled. “Ugh can this line more any slower?!”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly as he rubbed his husband’s back, wanting him to calm down. “Love I know you’re excited but remember that you’re surrounded by little kids, just keep it down.”

Louis let out a quiet breath and muttered to himself as he pushed Rosie’s stroller back and forth, trying his hardest to calm down.

Every minute that passed felt like hours to Louis but the closer and closer they got to the front of the line it was impossible for him to contain himself. And when they were at the very front Louis was close to ushering the little boy that was hogging Peter’s attention because it was his turn now and he waited for a long, long time for this moment.

“You ready Lou?” Harry asked through a small smile as it was their turn.

But the only response he got out of his husband was a not so manly squeal as he rushed towards Peter Pan and surprised the boy with a big hug.

Harry was about to pull Louis away as he saw Peter Pan’s startled face but instead he saw Peter begin to hug him back and the smile on Louis’ face was priceless, he didn’t want to take this moment away from the older lad.

“Hi Peter.” Louis said as he refused to let go of the younger lad.

“Hi Louis.” Peter said through a small laugh.

Louis abruptly pulled away and looked at Peter wide eyed. “You know who I am?!” He asked excitedly as not that many people in the States knew who he was except for a few.

“Of course! I could never forget one of my lost boys!” Peter said through a wide smile as he put his hands on his hips and got into his stance.

Louis opened and closed his mouth as he looked between Harry and Peter before laughing and feeling himself blush slightly. “Harry he called me a lost boy.” He tried to whisper through his giggle but failed miserably.

“I’ve been missing my right hand man in Neverland! Where’d you go?” Peter asked with a small pout.

"My kids- I uh, I have kids." Louis said as he remembered the other people he lived with and had to look after.

Harry cleared his throat, and shifted his gaze to Peter, not really thrilled with how Louis was giving him heart eyes. "Yeah, hi, Harry Tomlinson, Louis' husband." He said  stressing the husband part.

"Oh! Yeah, and I'm married." Louis said happily as he gestured to Harry.

"I guess you had a good enough reason to leave then. I'll forgive you, but only this time." Peter said, making Louis nod quickly.

"Daddy friends with Peter!!" Rosie said excitedly as she pointed to the boy.

Peter smiled at the toddler before kneeling in front of the stroller and nodding. "Who do you think taught me how to be Peter Pan? Before I came to Neverland your daddy was Peter and when he had to leave he put me in charge."

Rosie's jaw dropped as she heard that and when she looked to her father he seemed just as surprised. "Daddy you Peter?!"

"Well of course he is! Don't you see his hat?" Peter asked as he pointed to Louis' hat that matched his own.

Rosie put her hand over her mouth like she had just put the last pieces of the puzzle together. "That make so much sense!" She said, thinking about how silly and goofy he daddy is all the time.

Harry chucked at his daughter and he couldn't miss the wide smile that was on Louis' face as well. As for the other kids though Cody was rolling his eyes at his dad, not believing how ridiculous he was being and Alexis had an embarrassed hand over her face. At the same time though Joey and Marcus were trying to hold back laughs as they recorded the entire thing.

"Babe why don't we say our goodbyes cause there's a line waiting behind us." Harry said quietly to the older lad.

"But we just got here." Louis whined.

"Lou." Harry warned with raised eyebrows. "C'mon there's a line of 5 year olds waiting."

"But I- we just-" Louis said as he looked between Harry and Peter. "Can I at least get a picture?" He asked his husband with pleasing eyes.

Harry laughed at the older lad and nodded before pecking his lips. "Of course love."

Louis smiled to himself and quickly skipped next to Peter before putting his hands on his hips and getting in the iconic stance. Peter laughed and copied him, getting into his own stance before he looked up to the sky, as if searching for the second star to the right.

And the entire time Harry couldn't stop grinning himself as he saw his husband so happy, even if Louis had heart eyes for Peter. He snapped the picture and Louis gave Peter one more hug and reluctantly let go so other kids could see him.

Harry slipped his hand into Louis' as they walked away from the Peter and just to make the older lad feel better he pulled out his phone and showed his husband his tweet and the picture of him and Peter attached to it.

**@Mr_Tomlinson: Can't even tell the difference !!**

And even though Louis was a bit sad they had to leave Peter he still had a bit of a skip in his step as he saw the picture and really did see the resemblance between them. And besides if he wanted to he could just visit the younger lad again tomorrow.

*~*

“Dad this is budging.” Alexis said as she saw that they were walking past everyone in line and going right to the front.

“We have special passes sweetheart, it’s okay.” Louis said as he pushed the stroller forward and squeezed Cody’s hand.

“Daddy papa it’s a teacup!” Rosie said excitedly as she kicked her little legs and pointed at the ride. “Are we going on that?”

Harry smiled at his little girl and nodded as he lifted her out of the stroller. “We are love, are you excited.”

“Yes!” Rosie shrieked as he jumped in her papa’s arms and looked to the ride.

“I’m going with Joey and Marcus.” Alexis said as they got to the front.

Louis turned around and looked at his daughter with furrowed eyebrows and just as he was about to ask her why he saw Harry nod at her. So instead he folded up the stroller quickly and took Cody’s hand before following Harry and Rosie to one of the teacups.

“I wanna go fast!” Cody said as he put his little hand on the wheel that turned the cup.

 _We’ll make this thing go so fast your pop will want to throw up._ Louis signed through a small smirk as he too put his hands on the wheel.

“How about we don’t.” Harry said with raised eyebrows as he tucked Rosie into his side.

Cody laughed to himself and shook his head at his papa before looking to his daddy. “Let’s do it.” He said before high fiving his daddy and smirking at his papa.

“Don’t make papa sick!” Rosie signed and said after she hit her big brother’s arm.

Cody rolled his eyes at the 3 year old, still planning to make this teacup go as fast as it could.

“How you doin love?” Louis asked over his shoulder as he looked over at the teacup Alexis was in.

“Fine dad.” Alexis huffed.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at his daughter before turning to Harry. “What’s her problem? First she doesn’t want to sit with us and now this, does she hate me or something?” He asked the younger lad.

“Lou, stop it.” Harry said as he shook his head. “She’s being a teenager or whatever.”

“She’s 11!!” Louis said wide eyed just as the teacup started to move under them and the music played overhead.

“Daddy come on!” Cody said as he tried to spin the wheel.

Louis let out a quiet breath and brushed it off, at least for now as he gripped the wheel with his son and giving it the hardest spin he could. And it wasn’t even a second later the teacup was twirling around, faster and faster with each spin Louis and Cody gave it.

Rosie was squealing with delight, Cody was laughing and of course Harry was screaming as he tried to find something to hold on to.

“Faster!!” Cody yelled over everyone.

And Louis didn’t need to hear that twice before smiling and nodding at his son, and making the teacup go impossibly faster.

“Oh my God, oh my God, Louis!!!” Harry shrieked as he was holding onto his laughing and squealing daughter for dear life.

“Faster daddy!” Rosie screamed through her giggles  as she put her little hands in the air.

“No! No! This speed is good!” Harry said wide eyed as he saw that his husband was getting ready to go even faster.

Louis laughed to himself and caught Cody’s eye before nodding at him and it was only a second later the pair was turning the wheel as fast as it could possibly go.

And as the teacup spinned even faster Harry shut his eyes and clinged to Rosie, even though she was shrieking with delight and couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. Finally when the ride was over though Harry felt his head spinning while in his arms the 3 year old was still giggling.

“Again!” Rosie cheered.

“We’re gonna go on some different rides love. Maybe another day we can come back to this one.” Louis said as he stepped out of the teacup and lifted Cody out.

Rosie let out a quiet breath but nodded anyway as she stood up and laughed even more to herself. “Daddy I dizzy.”

“You’re dizzy bug?” Louis asked through a chuckle as he picked up the toddler out of the teacup and set her down.

A second later though Rosie was nodding and laughing even harder to herself as she couldn’t see anything straight and was unable to stay in one spot.

“What’re you doin bug?” Louis asked as he picked up the 3 year old, just so she wouldn’t fall.

“Alright, c’mon, I’m ready to leave this torture machine.” Harry breathed out as he shakily got out of the teacup.

Louis laughed to himself as he saw his husband and offered the younger lad his hand so he could steady himself. “You’re fine love, c’mon.”

Harry grumbled and shook his head as he took Louis’ offered hand and tried to ignore how light his head felt. “Hey Al, how was your ride?” He asked as they made their way through the exit.

“It was so fun! They made it go so fast!!” Alexis said through a wide smile.

“You mean I made it go fast. Marcus looked like he was about to puke.” Joey said as he looked over at his best mate who still looked a little green.

“You and me both mate.” Harry said as he clapped the older lad on the back.

“Wimps.” Louis muttered as he laughed to himself and shook his head. “Where to next?”

And all he heard was a few grumbles from Harry and Marcus but over them Cody gave a loud ‘Buzz Lightyear!’, so they all made their way to the ride and thankfully enough Harry and Marcus could actually stomach this one.

*~*

“Where’s Al?” Louis asked as he pulled off his sunglasses and sat up in his beach chair.

“She was jumping in the pool last time I checked.” Harry said as he stayed laying down on his own beach chair, soaking in the Florida sun.

Louis looked to the pool, him not being entirely familiar with this one as it was at the Disney resort and it was larger than the one they had at the other hotel. But when he did find his daughter he felt his heart stop.

“Alexis!!” He yelled, gaining the 11 year old’s attention. “Come here!”

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked worriedly as he sat up.

“What?” Alexis asked as she walked up to her dad.

“Who is that?” Louis asked as he not so subtly pointed to the boy who was playing with his daughter in the pool.

Alexis rolled her eyes at her dad and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at him. “That’s Mikey.”

“Oh Mikey really?” Louis asked with a touch of sarcasm. “And how do you know him?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

“I don’t.” Alexis said as she shrugged. “He said he liked my accent and we just started playing.”

“Oh yeah, he liked your accent? Well I’m sure you’ll like his accent after I knock his teeth out.” Louis said as he eyed the boy in the pool.

“Louis!!” Harry said wide eyed. “Stop it.” He said as he hit the older lad’s arm. “Sweetheart don’t listen to him, go play.”

Alexis nodded at her pop before rolling eyes at her dad one more time and going back to the pool.

“What the hell is wrong with you, they’re just playing.” Harry said as he looked over at the older lad.

“Harry he was giving her heart eyes, I saw it, I know he was.” Louis said as he kept his gaze locked on his daughter and this boy.

Harry looked to where his husband was and he had to admit maybe the two kids had little crushes on each other, but it wasn’t a big deal. “You wonder why she keeps getting annoyed with you and this is it. Stop treating her like a little kid.” He said as he checked on Rosie and Cody who were in the pool with Marcus and Joey.

“You make her sound like she’s a teenager, she’s just 11.” Louis said quietly.

“Fine, she’s a preteen or whatever you call it, but stop acting like she’s still 8 because she’s not.” Harry said as he shook his head and laid back down on the beach chair.

Louis let out a small huff, still unwilling to take his eyes off Alexis and this boy. He didn’t care how old Alexis was, no matter her age she would still be his little girl, and nothing was going to change that.

The family stayed by the pool for another hour and that entire hour Louis refused to take his eyes off Alexis and nearly hopped out of his chair a few times but Harry stopped him, allowing his daughter to actually have fun. He didn’t want his husband to be that helicopter dad but Louis being Louis he knew it would be impossible.

So after holding Louis back for an hour Harry finally gave up and as soon as Louis saw that he did he leaped out of his chair and walked straight over to his daughter.

“Hello.” Louis said as he stood at the edge of the pool and eyed the boy.

“Uhm hi.” Mikey said as he looked up at the older man.

“Al you don’t want to introduce me to your friend?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows as he crossed his arms over his chest, still locking gazes with the boy.

Alexis felt her cheeks heat up as she saw her dad and couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. “Not really, no.”

“Well I’ll just have to do it myself then won’t I?” Louis said, making his daughter that much more embarrassed. “I’m Louis, Alexis’ dad.”

“Yeah I could’ve guessed that.” Mikey said as he bit his lip and looked between Louis and Alexis.

“Mikey c’mon you mom wants to- oh, hello.”

Louis looked over to the man next to him and he could clearly see that this guy was Mikey’s father. “Hey, Louis Tomlinson.” He said. “I see our kids have become friends.” Louis said as he turned his gaze back to Mikey.

“Yeah looks like it. Im John by the way.” He said as he offered his hand to Louis.

Louis shook his hand politely but he couldn’t miss how his daughter was nearly killing him with her eyes.

“Have I seen you around here before? Maybe at the gym?” John asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“I was at the gym really early this morning, yeah.” Louis said as he nodded at the older man.

“You were going pretty hard.” John said as he laughed to himself. “You training for something or is that just for fun?”

Louis ran his fingers through his hair and let out a small breath, his intention not really to talk to this guy but get his daughter away from Mikey. “I’m a pro football player, gotta keep in shape.”

“Really? A pro football player? I didn’t know England even had a football league, plus aren’t you a little short to play football?” John asked confused.

Louis narrowed his eye at the man and ignored his daughter’s snickers from the pool. “Right I forgot you were an American.” He muttered. “The way you say soccer the rest of the world says football. So since I’m in America I’ll humor you and say that I’m a professional soccer player.”

“Oh cool, yeah that’s awesome.” John said as he offered Louis a small smile before turning to look at his son. “C’mon Mikey, your mom wants to go back to the room.”

Mikey let out a quiet huff and nodded at his dad before offering Alexis a small smile and hopping out of the pool. “Maybe I’ll see you later?”

Alexis bit her lip and nodded at him as a small blush rose to her cheeks.

Louis looked at his daugher wide eyed as he saw her blushing furiously and just at that he felt his jaw clench. “Al let’s go, come where your pop and I can keep an eye on you.” He said as Mikey and his dad walked away.

“Why are you so embarrassing?” Alexis said annoyed as she looked up at her dad.

“Cause I’m your father, now let’s go.” Louis said as he nodded to where Joey and Marcus were with Rosie and Cody.

Alexis rolled her eyes but still got out of the pool and ignored her dad until she jumped back in the water and began playing with her little siblings.

As Harry watched Alexis get back in the pool it was clear that she was annoyed with Louis and he knew that this must be kind of weird for her since she’s growing up and probably never had these feelings before. So later tonight he decided to talk to her, and without Louis there hopefully she wouldn’t feel like she was being treated like a little kid.

*~*

“Sweetheart wanna take a walk with me?” Harry asked as he popped his head into the kids’ room.

“Do I have to?” Alexis asked as she took her eyes off the tv.

“Papa I go!!” Rosie said as she raised her little hand.

“Bug this is for me and Al.” Harry said to the 3 year old. “And I would really appreciate it if you came with me.” He said as he looked back to his eldest and bit his lip.

Alexis let out a quiet breath and nodded as she hopped off the bed and grabbed her sandals before following her pop out the door.

“Lou Al and I are going out for a little bit!” Harry yelled as he opened the door for his daughter and heard an ‘okay!’ back from his husband.

“So why’d you wanna go for a walk?” Alexis asked as they walked down the hallway and to the elevator.

Harry shrugged as he shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled down at his daughter. “When’s the last time you and I just kinda hung out?”

Alexis bit her lip as she thought about it and really had no clue when it was just her and her pop. “I dunno.” She said through a small laugh as she shrugged.

“My dad and I used to take walks all the time to have some time to ourselves, get away from my sister and mum so I thought you and I could give it a try.” Harry said as they stepped into the elevator.

“I like the idea.” Alexis said as she nodded to herself. “Sometimes it’s annoying to be near Cody and Rosie and dad all the time.” She said quietly. “They’re all just little kids.”

Harry laughed to himself as he nodded in understandment. “You were a little kids too once, remember that.”

“Yeah I know.” Alexis breathed out. “But dad is old he shouldn’t be acting 5 all the time.”

“Sweetheart your father is far from old.” Harry said through a chuckle. “And he’s just young at heart, he likes to have fun with everything he does. One of the reasons I fell for him.”

“Okay, that’s great pop but I don’t really wanna hear about all of the reasons why you fell in love with dad.” Alexis said, making her father laugh even more.

Harry put his hands up in defeat as the pair walked out of the elevator and headed to the doors that led outside. He looked down at his daughter as they walked along the sidewalk and could feel the warm Florida air rustle around them.

“So I uhm, I saw you made a new friend today.” Harry said as he bit his lip and looked over at the 11 year old.

Alexis nodded but at the same time shrugged as she looked in front of her, not meeting her father’s eye.

“Yeah? What’s his name?” Harry asked softly through a small smile.

“If I tell you are you gonna freak out like dad?” Alexis asked quietly with a touch of annoyance in her voice.

“Of course not love.” Harry said as he shook his head. “And he’s just protective, you know how he gets.”

Alexis let out a small breath as she kicked a rock in front of her and nodded. “His name is Mikey, he’s 12.”

Harry hummed to himself, not liking the idea of him being older but at least it was just a year. “And do you like him?”

At that Alexis looked up to her pop and bit her lip as she felt herself blushing. “No.” She said quietly.

“I hear no, but the smile you’re trying to bite back is telling me yes.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he poked his daughter in the side, making her giggle.

“Stop.” Alexis groaned as she laughed to herself.

“It’s fine love, we all get crushes. I had a super big crush on your dad when I first met him.”

“Pop!!” Alexis said wide eyed as she looked at her father. “I don’t have a crush on him.”

Harry glanced down at his daughter and gave her that ‘sure love, whatever you say’ face. “You can tell me if you do, it’s okay. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with liking someone.”

“Well I dunno he’s nice and funny-”

“And cute.” Harry said, just to tease her a little bit.

Alexis looked up at her pop and glared at him playfully before nudging him in the side. “Shut up.” She muttered.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he heard that and at least he knew he was right.

“Can I ask you something?” Alexis asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

“Of course love.” Harry said as they continued down the path at a slow pace.

Alexis bit her lip as she shifted her gaze to the ground and let out a small breath. “How did you know you liked dad when you met him? And please leave out all the gross and gooey romantic stuff.”

Harry laughed and smiled to himself as he heard his daughter and couldn’t help but smile a bit more at the memory of him meeting Louis. “Well your dad and I met in kinda odd circumstances. It wasn’t all that romantic.” He said as he scratched the back of his neck.

“What? How?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“I was uhm, I was laying on the floor and getting beat up when I met your dad.” Harry said quietly.

“What?!” Alexis asked wide eyed. “I didn’t know that! What happened?!”

Harry let out a quiet breath as he looked down at his daughter and offered her a tight lined smile. “I was in the hallway at school and this guy just started beating me up and he was for a few minutes until I felt his weight get off me and it turns out that your father tackled him off me.”

“Wait seriously?” Alexis asked surprised. “But dad didn’t even know you.”

Harry shrugged as he nodded to himself and smiled down at the 11 year old. “That’s true, but still he threatened to punch the guy if he didn’t leave. And once the guy did leave your dad took me into the bathroom and cleaned me up.”

Alexis looked up at her pop in disbelief as she listened to him. First she had no clue why someone would purposely hurt him, he was the nicest person in the world, and second she couldn’t believe that her dad had tackled a guy and saved someone he didn’t even know at the time.

“But why did you start liking him?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Harry looked down to his shoes as he remembered the first feelings he felt towards the older lad. “He was nice to me.” He said quietly. “He was the first person outside my family in years that was nice to me. And he was funny and cute, and you wouldn’t know this just from looking at him but he really is brilliant, very, very smart and you know he used to-”

“Pop… Pop.” Alexis said as she tapped her father’s arm wanting him to come out of dreamland.

“Right, sorry.” Harry said through a sheepish smile, knowing he can easily get carried away when he starts talking about Louis. “But you know when you start liking someone you get butterflies in your stomach and sometimes you get nervous around them. I started liking your dad the minute he started cleaning me up in that bathroom and I haven’t stopped falling in love with him everyday since.”

Alexis looked up to her pop and couldn’t help but smile as she listened to him, that actually sounding kind of nice.

The pair walked and talked around the hotel and Alexis had to admit she really liked just being able to have some quiet time and be able to talk to her pop. It was rare that it was ever quiet with Rosie and Louis around, sometimes even Cody when he got rambunctious. But with her pop it was quiet and peaceful and comfortable.

When they got back to the room Harry bid his daughter a goodnight and he was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped her arms around his middle and gave him a tight hug before saying her own goodnights and heading into her room.

“Hey.” Harry said quietly as he walked into his and Louis’ bedroom.

Louis looked up from his book and smiled as he saw his husband come in the room. “Hey I was about to call you, it’s getting late.” He said as he pulled off his glasses and put them and the book on his bedside table.

“Yeah, sorry, just kinda lost track of time.” Harry said sheepishly as he started stripping down to his boxers. “Were Rosie and Cody easy to put to bed?”

“Mhm we cuddled up and read a book together and halfway through Rosie passed out so it was just me and the boy.” Louis said through a quiet laugh. “He was a bit tougher to put down cause he didn’t want to stop reading.”

“Sound like someone else you know?” Harry asked as he chuckled to himself and climbed on top of the covers.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully, knowing he had a bit of a habit of reading before bed and he did it for longer than he intended but he couldn’t help it. “Whatever.” He muttered. “You and Al have a good time?”

“Yeah it was really nice to get some us time.” Harry said through a soft smile as he wrapped his arm around the older lad’s waist and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder.  “I told her about when we first met.”

“Really?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows as he ran his his hand up and down his husband’s bare back. “You didn’t go into full detail did you?”

“Well I told her I was getting beat up and you tackled Adam off me, but that’s as far into detail as I got.” Harry mumbled into Louis’ neck.

Louis nodded as he bit his lip, not really liking the idea of Alexis knowing how badly Harry got hurt. “Why did you tell her about when we first met?”

“She wanted to know what it was like to start liking someone, how it felt and everything. Plus she kinda asked about when we met.” Harry said as he looked up at the older lad and ran his hand down his side.

“Ugh tell me she doesn’t actually have crush on that Mikey kid.” Louis groaned as he ran his free hand over his face.

“She does and I need to talk to you about that.” Harry said as he picked his head up from the older lad’s shoulder to looked at him. “You can’t be helicopter dad alright? No more hovering over her, watching her every move, you just can’t do it.”

“Harry she’s 11, that’s too young to be interested in boys.” Louis said, not liking the idea of Alexis having a crush on someone.

“I was 10 when I had my first crush.” Harry said with raised eyebrows.

At that Louis just groaned to himself and rubbed his hands over his face. “First of all that’s not true, you’re first real crush was me and second of all you love everyone you meet!”

Harry smiled to himself as he heard the older lad and nodded. “Alright fine, maybe you were my first real crush, but I’m just saying she isn’t too young. She’s just starting to figure some things out.” He said softly, knowing this would be hard for Louis. “When did you get your first crush?” Harry asked, wanting to prove a point.

“I got my first real crush when I was 17.” Louis said in a matter of fact tone.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully at his husband before settling himself on Louis’ chest. “Seriously though Lou if you keep doing what you did to her today she’s gonna want nothing to do with you. Let her grow up a little bit.” He said softly.

Louis let out a quiet breath as his bit his lip and looked down at the younger lad. He knew Harry was right and that Alexis was beyond sick of him treating her like a baby but he couldn’t help it. He’d have to though if he didn’t want his daughter permanently mad at him.

“You’re right.” Louis said quietly as he ran his hand down the younger lad’s back. “I’ll try but I’m not guaranteeing results right away.”

Harry smiled to himself, at least happy that the older lad understood that he needed to give Alexis some room to breathe. “That’s better than nothing.” He said through a small laugh before leaning forward and connecting their lips.

Louis pulled his husband impossibly closer and grinned against him as he felt Harry let out a surprise gasp. But before he even knew what was happening the younger lad was already reaching for his shirt.

“Geez H, if I didn’t know any better I would say you wanted something from me.” Louis teased as he reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Harry shrugged sheepishly as a small blush rose on his cheeks, but still he leaned back down and connected his lips to his husband’s one more time. And within a matter of minutes it seemed that Louis was down to his boxers and the pair was breathing heavily against one another, not wanting to lose the feeling of each other as they kissed.

It was Harry who pulled away first though, desperately needing to breathe and try to calm down as this had to be the fastest he’s ever gotten so worked up. Even his teenage self would be disappointed in how it only took mere minutes for Louis to get him as hard as he was.

But thankfully Louis didn’t say anything about it, probably because he was in the same state as he crawled off the younger lad breathlessly and reached for the bedside table drawer.

He pulled out the lube but when he pulled out the condom Louis immediately shook his head.

“Fuck no.” Louis said as he peered into the drawer, only to groan in annoyance a second later.

“What?” Harry asked as he squeezed his eyes shut and reached down to palm himself, desperately needing some type of release.

“We ran out of condoms and the only ones they have have fucking Mickey Mouse on them.” Louis said as he showed Harry the condom.

“Louis I couldn’t give two shits at this point, just put it on.” Harry said, growing more and more impatient.

“Harry I’m not fucking you with Mickey Mouse on my dick!” Louis said wide eyed.

“Just do it!!” Harry said, completely fed up and wanting Louis to hurry.

Louis let out an annoyed groan before ripping the condom package open and he cringed as he saw MIckey Mouse on the condom. “This is fucking stupid.” He muttered as he crawled back over to his husband.

But Louis “just did it” anyway, starting off slow and working his way faster and faster as he went along until Harry was shaking under him and his own lower half felt numb. And when the pair released the only sounds in the room were heavy breathing and Louis as he pulled off the condom and groaned as he saw it.

“The thing fuckin broke!” He said as he angrily threw it in the trash next to their bed.

“Yeah… I can tell.” Harry said as he shifted on his back to look at the older lad.

“Sorry.” Louis muttered quietly.

Harry shrugged, it really not being that big of a deal before he leaned over and kissed his husband sweetly. And of course Louis kissed him right back, if Harry wasn’t worried about it then he wouldn’t be either.

*~*

The next morning Marcus’ wife landed and so did Joey’s girlfriend to join them for the rest of the trip. And within knowing Joey’s girlfriend for all of 10 minutes Louis was calling a break up within the next month. At least for right now his best mate seemed really happy though. Louis just couldn’t see them ending up together for the long run. She seemed nice enough and everything but she didn’t seem like the right fit for Joey.

Anyway though the group picked a park to go to and the day was filled with rides and fried food, much to Louis, Marcus’ and Joey’s delight.

Harry did have to sit out for a few rides though as he wasn’t so sure he could handle them and thankfully enough Rosie was sweet enough to sit with him on the sidelines.

And throughout the day Harry did notice Louis kind of backing off when it came to Alexis, he wasn’t being a helicopter dad. He knew that Louis wouldn’t stop babying her right away but at least he was making an effort not to.

The next few days went like that, the group picking a park to go to and to Louis’ dismay Alexis would meet up with Mikey everyday at the pool when they came back from going on rides.

Of course he kept a very careful eye on his daughter and had to remind himself to keep a safe distance from them.

But all of that changed when Mikey joined them to go on rides one day and not only was Louis being helicopter dad but so was Marcus and Joey especially.

If the kids were too close Joey wasn’t afraid to stick himself right between them and for once it wasn’t Louis who was getting a side glare from the 11 year old. Harry did try to help out a bit by giving his daughter some room but his main focus was on Louis and holding him back from the two kids. Even Cody was looking at his older sister kind of funny and was talking to his dad about it and clearly his father was a bit annoyed at the entire situation.

Louis did good though, keeping himself together all day and not freaking out at Alexis or embarrassing her. At least he tried not to embarrass her but they happened to walk by Peter Pan again and Louis couldn’t help but squeal a little bit and wave at the boy in green.

At the end of the day though Louis was about to pounce when Mikey hugged Alexis goodbye and thankfully enough Harry was there to physically hold his husband back, otherwise all hell would’ve broken loose. Marcus and Joey were the same way though, having to bite their tongues and look away from the two kids so they wouldn’t do anything they would regret.

When the last day came of their vacation Louis was more than happy that it was a family day, with their mates tagging along of course but at least there was no Mikey. They did a few more rides before going back to the hotel and then heading to the beach for the rest of the day.

For dinner everyone dressed up and Rosie was nearly squealing with delight as her big sister helped her pick out her prettiest dress and did her hair.

They all met up at the restaurant and were more than happy that they spent their last day like this. There was no doubt that they were all going to miss the nice weather but at least back in England it would be like this in two or three months.

When a very loud dinner was done they all said goodnight, saying that they would see each other in the morning to catch their flight. But just as the Tomlinsons were about to step into their room Alexis tugged on her pop’s suit jacket and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear.

She asked if she could say one last goodbye to Mikey, knowing she would probably never see him again and Harry had no problem in saying of course.

So Harry and Alexis walked to Mikey’s room and Harry stood a bit away as his daughter said goodbye to the boy. It was clear both kids were upset but Harry was at least happy that Alexis was able to meet someone like him and kind of get it in her head what it’s like to have a crush on someone.

With one more hug goodbye Alexis left Mikey and her and her pop walked back to their room.

Harry looked over at his daughter and offered her a small smiled before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side, only for Alexis to wrap her own arm around his middle and whisper a quiet “thank you” as they made their way back to their room.

*~*

**1 Month Later (March)**

Harry felt himself freeze as he looked at the plastic stick in his hand and shook his head, unable to grasp what he was seeing. He’s taken three of these already, there’s no way that all of them could be wrong, so that meant only one thing… He had to tell Louis.

But just at that thought Harry couldn’t help but smile widely to himself and leap off the bathroom counter before clutching the stick in his hand and running into their bedroom.

“Get up!!” Harry screamed as he jumped on their bed, making the older lad bounce where he laid.

“What’s wrong?!” Louis asked as he sat up immediately, knowing for the past two weeks or so Harry hasn’t been feeling well. “What are you doing? You need to rest, lay down.” He said as he tugged on his husband and had him sit next to him on the bed. “Did you get sick again? Do you want me to get you anything or I can make-”

“Shut up!” Harry said, still unable to wipe the smile off his face. He was smiling so hard he was sure he was about to cry, but maybe that was from the news he was about to give his husband.

“Oh shit, what’s wrong?” Louis asked worriedly as he saw the younger lad’s wet eyes. “Babe you can tell me, it’s okay.”

Harry didn’t even say anything, all he did was shove the plastic stick at Louis, making the older lad fumble with it before looking at it.

He watched as his husband froze, much like he had not even a few minutes ago, and then of course as Louis processed what he was seeing a slow wide smile made it’s way to his face.

Louis looked up to the younger lad and was unable to say anything. He opened and closed his mouth as he felt tears welling in his eyes as he saw that little plus sign.

“Are we… We’re gonna-” Louis began as he shook his head and had to look back to the stick in his hand, making sure this was actually happening. But it was getting harder to see as he felt a few tears escape him and even more come to his eyes.

Harry let out a quiet laugh as he nodded at his husband and wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

“We’re gonna have a baby.” Louis barely managed to say as the younger lad released him.

“Yeah love, we’re gonna have a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More babies !! Thoughts on the chapter?? Leave comments, share opinions, thanks !! As always I'm on tumblr as lhstylinson9193 for sneak peeks and updates Xx


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

“Harry how did this happen? When did this happen?” Louis asked in complete shock as he looked at his husband.

“I don’t know- I- Maybe when we were in Florida.” Harry said, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

As Louis thought about it he nodded and couldn’t help but snort at the memory. “Fucking Mickey Mouse condom.” He muttered through a quiet laugh. “Holy shit we’re gonna have a baby…” Louis said, unable to believe it.

“That’s good right? Like you’re happy?” Harry asked as he bit his lip and looked over to the older lad.

“Am I happy?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows. “Harry I’m freaking ecstatic!! This is amazing!!” He said before lunging at his husband and crushing him in a hug.

Harry laughed to himself as he hugged Louis back and tucked his head into his neck. “I’m so happy.” He mumbled against the older lad’s skin.

“Oh my God there’s so much we have to do!!” Louis said as he abruptly pulled away from his husband and shot out of bed. “We need to get dressed, tell the kids, call the doctor, call our mums, tell our mates,-”

“Louis!” Harry interrupted, wanting his husband to shut up. “Take it easy, geez. It’s not like the baby is coming this second.”

Louis looked to the younger lad as his pants were halfway up his thighs and blinked a few times before nodding. “Right, right. There’s the whole 9 months thing.”

“Idiot.” Harry muttered as he rolled his eyes playfully at the older lad.

“Whatever.” Louis mumbled as he pulled up his pants fully. “How’re we gonna tell the kids?” He asked excitedly.

“I’d rather go to the doctor first then share the news with everyone. I just want to make sure we’re actually expecting.” Harry said as he pushed himself off the bed.

“Those things are accurate though, I’m sure of it.” Louis said as he pulled a shirt on.

Harry laughed to himself as he shrugged and pulled on his own pair of pants. “I just wanna make sure love.”

Louis hummed as he walked up behind the younger lad and wrapped his arms around him. “We’re gonna have a baby.” He said in a sing song voice before kissing in between his husband’s shoulder blades.

Harry craned his neck so he could look down at Louis and smile at him. “Hopefully we’re having a baby.”

“Nah, I can feel it, I know we’re having one.” Louis said through a soft smile as he ran his hand down Harry’s stomach.

It’s not like he could actually feel the baby, but he had a feeling that they were going to have a baby. And that was definitely a feeling Louis would never get used to.

And it was only hours later the pair was able to sit their kids down and tell them the news.

Of course when the doctor confirmed Harry was indeed pregnant, about a month and a half along, Louis had no problem jumping around and screaming his “I told you so!!” at his husband. And when they told the kids Louis still couldn’t contain himself, yelling and hopping around as they shared the news.

Cody was the first one up from his seat running at his daddy and jumping into his arms as he screamed about wanting a brother and being sick of having to be stuck between girls.

At the same time though both Alexis and Rosie were hoping for a sister as they were sick of being surrounded by gross boys all the time.

Either way both Harry and Louis were more than happy as they saw their kids just as excited as they were. Well Rosie was excited after they explained what was going on and once the toddler heard that the baby was going to be like her baby cousins Beck and Aliyah she was more than happy to have a little person around.

“Papa I want the baby now.” Rosie whined as she cuddled into her father’s side.

“We do too bug but we have to wait a little bit.” Harry said softly as he wrapped his arm around the 3 year old.

Rosie let out a quiet breath as she nodded, not wanting to have to wait long for her sibling. “I be a big sister like Al.” She said as she smiled to herself.

“That’s right love, a big sister just like Al.” Louis said through a small smile as he looked over at his little girl.

“I just want a brother.” Cody groaned. “I’m sick of dress up.” He muttered.

 _Maybe you’ll have a brother big guy and then we can teach him to play Fifa._ Louis signed as he raised his eyebrows at the 7 year old.

“Please.” Cody almost begged. “Do you have to go to practice soon? I want to play a game.” He said as he looked over at his daddy and bit his lip.

 _We can probably play a few games before I have to go._ Louis signed as he smiled at his son. _Set it up and come sit over here with your old man._

Cody couldn’t help but grin to himself and nod quickly at his daddy before rushing over to the game console and setting everything they needed up. Once it was ready he passed his father a game controller and took a seat next to him before locking his eyes on the screen.

“Pop when do you find out if it’s a boy or girl?” Alexis asked as she watched her dad and brother start up their game.

“Around three months they’ll be able to tell us.” Harry said happily. “Why you excited to find out?”

“Kinda.” Alexis said sheepishly. “I dunno I just like little babies. These guys were cute when they were little.” She said as she looked between her brother and sister.

“I cute!” Rosie said with a touch of hurt in her voice.

“Bug you’re the cutest little toddler around.” Louis said as he kept his eyes on the screen and slammed his fingers against the controller.

“Rosie I’m not saying you’re not cute, just that you were cuter when you were a baby.” Alexis said as she shrugged to herself.

Rosie furrowed her eyebrows at her older sister, trying to figure out if that was good or not but by the end of it she just confused herself and guessed that Alexis said something nice.

“Did you guys already go see doctor Sarah?” Alexis asked, trying to change the subject as she saw her little sister extremely confused.

“No we just went to the hospital today to get it confirmed but we’re seeing Sarah next week.” Harry said as he pulled Rosie impossibly closer to him.

“Can we go with you when you see her?” Alexis asked, that being her favorite thing to do when her pop was having a baby.

Harry bit his lip as he looked over to Louis, only to see the older lad too consumed in his video game. “Uhm we’ll see love. Three kids in that little room might be a bit much.”

Alexis let out a small breath but nodded anyway. She at least hoped her dads would take her but she had a feeling it wasn’t going to happen.

*~*

“You ready?” Louis asked through a small smile as he turned off the car and looked over to the younger lad.

“Of course.” Harry said through his own grin as he leaned over the middle console and pressed his lips to his husband’s.

“Daddy, papa stop, let’s go.” Cody groaned as he unbuckled himself from his seat.

“Yeah c’mon.” Alexis said as she flicked her dad’s ear and laughed to herself as she hopped out of the car.

“Wait for me!!” Rosie said as she was stuck in her carseat, still not able to undo the buckles by herself. Thankfully though Alexis climbed back in the car and helped out her baby sister, not wanting her to feel left behind.

Once Rosie was out of her seat she followed her sister out of the car and jumped into her daddy’s arms as he was waiting for her.

The family made their way inside the restaurant and from the looks of it everyone was already there judging by the cars in the parking lot.

Once they were inside and made their way to the table a couple heads turned as they recognized Louis but all the older lad did was politely wave and offer them a small smile as he continued on his way with his family.

“Hey there they are!” Liam said happily as he balanced one of the twins on his hip and walked up to the family to give them all hugs.

“Lou Lou!!”

“Tucker my best buddie! C’mere big guy!” Louis said as he opened his free arm and took the 2 year old from his best mate.

Alexis snickered as she saw her baby cousin and rolled her eyes. “Lou Lou.” She teased her dad before saying hello to everyone else.

“All the kids call me Lou Lou. Don’t you guys?” Louis asked as he looked at all of his nieces and nephews, only for them to shriek and scream his nickname back at him. He still couldn’t help but find it utterly adorable though.

“Can I call you Lou Lou?” Rosie asked through a giggle.

“No you miss bug call me daddy. And don’t be awful like your sister and start calling me dad.” Louis said as he eyed Alexis and adjusted the two toddlers on his hips.

“You’re fine.” Alexis said as she waved her hand at her father and went back to her conversation with her aunts.

“Why’d you want us here?” Niall yelled over everyone else who was talking and as the family was getting situated in their seats.

Harry and Louis looked to each other and just as Harry was about to explain a little voice beat him to it.

“Papas having a baby!!” Rosie said excitedly from her daddy’s lap.

And just like that the table went silent and all eyes were on Louis and Harry.

“H?” Anne asked with furrowed eyebrows as she looked at her son.

Harry bit his lip as he glanced over at Louis and saw his husband smiling at him. “Uhm yeah, we uh, we found out yesterday and wanted to tell you guys all together.” He said through a sheepish grin.

“I knew it! I knew it!! I called it!! Tell’em babe!” Niall said as he was nearly jumping in his seat and shaking Gemma’s arm.

“How the hell would you know?” Louis asked confused as he looked over at his best mate.

“Well at work we’d be cookin something and I noticed H would get that ‘I’m gonna puke’ look on his face when we were just grillin chicken.” Niall explained through a wide smile, unable to express how excited he was for the pair.

“You never told me that.” Louis said quietly as he looked over at the younger lad and rubbed his back.

Harry shrugged to himself as Rosie got comfortable in his lap. “Didn’t want to worry you.”

And Louis wasn’t even able to say anything else before the table erupted in congratulations and everyone was getting up to hug them and tell them how excited they were for the pair.

“Should’ve figured you wouldn’t stop at three.” Anne said teasingly as she walked up to her son and hugged him.

“It’s not like we planned it. All of them except for Rosie are accidents.” Harry said as he laughed to himself and hugged his mum back.

Anne rolled her eyes at her son as she let him go and kissed his cheek. “I’m happy for you love. I can’t wait to have another granbaby.”

“Thanks mum.” Harry said through a small smile before turning to Robin and offering him a grin as the older man congratulated him.

Of course by now Harry was used to Robin being around and he appreciated the fact that the older man wasn’t trying to push a relationship between them. They were friendly with each other and Harry couldn’t be happier for his mum as he saw her so lit up whenever she was with Robin. At times it could still be a little awkward but Harry was sure that as time went on it would pass between them.

“So do you guys know anything yet? Like did you go to the doctor?” Perrie asked happily as everyone calmed down from hearing the news and took their seats.

“We don’t really know anything other than H is about a month a half along.” Louis said through a soft smile as he wrapped his arm around the back of his husband’s chair.

“This is so exciting!” Niall said, still not over the news. “I mean four kids! C’mon Gem, we gotta catch up!” He said through a booming laugh, making his wife roll her eyes at him playfully.

“Mummys having a baby?!” Colton asked wide eyed from his daddy’s lap.

Niall buried his nose in his son’s blonde hair and kissed him before shaking his head. “Not yet she’s isn’t.” He said before kissing the 3 year old’s chubby face.

“Niall.” Harry warned as he kicked his best mate’s foot under the table.

“Oh you’re fine. We already have two kids, you know how they got here.” Niall said as he rolled his eyes at the younger lad.

“Daddy where do babies come from?” Zaria asked with furrowed eyebrows as she looked to her father.

And yet again the table went silent as they looked to the 6 year old and Zayn who was opening and closing his mouth, unsure of what to say.

“Niall you uh, you wanna explain this one?” Zayn asked as he scratched the back of his neck and saw 9 pairs of children eyes staring at him curiously.

“Well you see when two people fall in love they do this thing called-”

“Niall!!” Everyone yelled and again Harry kicked his brother in-law’s leg, desperately wanting him to shut up.

“Ow!!” Niall said as he Harry kicked him and Gemma punched his arm. “Zayn asked!”

“And you know better than to answer a question like that!” Liam said as he pulled his hands away from Caleb’s ears.

“Is someone going to tell us?” Alexis asked as she looked around the table.

“No!” All the adults chorused as they narrowed their eyes at Niall, mad at him for even bringing it up.

So for the rest of dinner the kids would bring up the subject every now and then, still curious as to why all of their parents were freaking out. Niall did try to defend himself, saying that it was Zayn who asked him to explain but still the irishman should’ve had enough common sense not to explain how babies are born to a group of kids that range from 11 to 1 years old.

Thankfully everyone’s minds were taken away from it though as Louis steered the conversation back to having babies and dinner could be finished with the group without any huge problems.

*~*

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Harry asked quietly as he straightened out Louis’ suit jacket and made sure his tie wasn’t crooked.

Louis let out a deep breath and shifted his weight on his feet as he really thought about what he was about to do. “Yeah, I’m ready.” He said as he nodded to himself.

As Harry made all of the final touches on his husband he couldn’t help but smile to himself. “I’m so proud of you Lou.” He said softly before dipping his head and pecking the older lad’s lips.

Louis couldn’t hold his  grin back at Harry and let out one more quiet breath. “I’m so nervous I can’t stand it.”

“Don’t stress about it love, you’ll do great.” Harry said reassuringly. “And remember the kids and I will be right there, just look at us.” He said, knowing that always calmed the older lad down when he had press conferences.

Louis nodded to himself and looked down to his shoes, trying his hardest to get a grip of his nerves.

“Mr. Tomlinson you’re on.”

The pair looked up and said a quiet “okay” to the man before Harry reached for Louis’ hand and squeezed it gently. He kissed his husband’s cheek gently and tugged on his hand, urging him to move.  And thankfully Louis did start to walk towards the door but it didn’t go without some serious deep breathing and checking over his outfit once or twice more.

Just as Louis was running his hand down his jacket he heard and saw the rapid flash of lights and felt Harry pull him impossibly closer as they made their way to the stairs of the small stage.

“Just look at me.” Harry said quietly as they stopped at the stairs.

Louis nodded and released one final deep breath before standing on his toes and pressing his lips to the younger lad’s. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” Harry said softly before pecking Louis’ lips one more time.

Louis watched as the younger lad walked away and took a seat with the kids and all their mates, thankful they would be easy to see in the mix of all the paps and cameras.

As he climbed the three stairs up to the stage the camera flashes were going even crazier, the room buzzing with anticipation. No one knew why Louis called the press conference but because his coach was there everyone was quick to pick up that he was making an announcement about football.

“Thank you for coming everyone, I really appreciate it.” Louis said into the microphone as he took a seat behind the table, relieved the flashing subsided a bit. “I’m sure you’ve all guessed that I’ve called you here because of football and your accusations are correct, I do have some news to share with you regarding my career in the sport.”

And before Louis could say anymore people were standing in their seat, shouting questions and taking pictures.

“Please, please, I’ll take questions after!” Louis said over everyone as he motioned for them to sit and calm down.

Louis waited until the room became relatively quiet and everyone had taken their seats again. And as he leaned towards the microphone, ready to tell his news he caught Harry’s eye and saw the younger lad smiling softly at him and nodding.

“I would like to announce that after this season with Manchester United I will be retiring and assuming a job as the team’s coach in the year after my retirement.”

And if the people in the room weren’t going crazy before then they sure as hell were now as they heard Louis.

Everyone was screaming, people were making phone calls, camera flashes were going off non stop and absolutely everyone had a dozen or more questions for the footie player.

Louis let it go on though, he let them scream their questions, let the cameras go off and when the people in the room realized he wasn’t going to answer anything until they settled down a bit they took their seat, but still fired questions at him. He pointed to one of the reporters and thankfully the room quieted enough so he could actually hear the man.

“Louis you’re only 31 years old, ready to retire and at the age of 32 you think you’re ready to coach the best team in England?” He asked, not so sure the young lad’s capability.

“In all honesty yes I do.” Louis said without hesitance. “I’m more than ready to take my coach’s place and take what he and the national coach taught me and bring it to Manchester United, and make them an even better team.” He said, almost firmly. “Will it be hard? Hell yeah. But I have a large group of people in the league supporting me through this and that’s what's gonna drive me.”

And it was only a moment later Louis felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw his coach smiling at him as he took a seat next to him.

“This young man has been United’s captain for nearly 10 years now… You know he’s skilled at the game, you’ve seen what he can do on the pitch. But what none of you have seen is what he does off the pitch.” Coach Gaal said into the microphone. “If I were being honest since he joined the team he showed potential of being a coach, it just came with who he was as a player and a person. Over the past year he has gained experience that I couldn’t even dream of getting when I was his age and I have no doubt that Louis can make United even more successful than they already are.” He said sincerely.

Louis smiled to himself as he heard his coach and he was even happier as he saw some of the reporters nodding along, seemingly very satisfied with that answer.

“Mr. Tomlinson why now? Why are you retiring so early and what made you want to coach?”

Louis looked to the woman and pursed his lips as he thought about that one. “Well a big reason I wanted to do this was because of my family.” He said simply. “Harry and I really want to start slowing down and I’m sure you’ve seen that we’ve stopped with the ads, less interviews and everything. We know that with me sharing this news that it will be a little hectic for a bit, but it’ll blow over soon enough.” Louis said as he shrugged to himself. “As for what made me want to coach, I really wanted to stay with the sport. I’ve been playing for as long as I can remember, and I’m good at it, I know a lot about it, and I want to be able to share what I know with others. If I weren’t going to be coaching then I’d teach like I had planned to do if the pros didn’t work out. With coaching I can teach and play, my two favorite things.” He said through a quiet laugh, making some others laugh as well.

“Are you looking forward to the pay?”

Louis raised his eyebrows at that one and shrugged as he chuckled. “It’s uh, it’s a definite perk I guess.”

He still couldn’t believe that Manchester was going to pay him £13,000,000 a year, just as a starter but coach Gaal said that that’s how much they believe in him. And Louis would be lying if he said that wasn’t a confidence boost.

The reporters continued with their questioning and Louis knew some people would be negative and have doubts about him not being able to be successful with coaching but he was surprised when most people were supportive. If anything the room was more than less intrigued on the idea and couldn’t wait to see him in action as not a player but a coach. Even though it was in a year and after the season ended Louis couldn’t wait to prove to everyone what he could do.

*~*

“Callin out chicken pesto on ciabatta, cavatappi with marinara, chicken pomodori on sourdough, and cesar salad for table 23!” Niall called out as he looked at the ticket that just came into the window.

“Got it!” Harry called back as he got the chicken on the grill and checked to make sure the other cooks were doing what they needed to be doing for the dishes.

“Pushin 13, 34, 22 out the window! Pick up!” Niall said as he got the dishes for those tables and put them in the window for the servers to bring to their tables.

As usual in the kitchen it was hectic but controlled. Harry could feel the heat of the grill and stove, only making him sweat that much more. But this was everyday and by now he was more than used to it.

What Harry wasn’t used to though was the churning and uncomfortable feeling he was getting in his stomach. Something in the kitchen smelt awful and he had no clue what it was.

“You alright mate?” Niall asked with furrowed eyebrows as he took the chicken off the grill and finished the dishes before putting them in the window and calling for them to be picked up.

“Uhm yeah, yeah, m’fine.” Harry said but at the same time he felt his stomach twisting into knots.

Niall looked at his best mate worriedly and gently rubbed his back as he ushered him away from the grill. “H you look pale, what’s goin on?” He asked concerned.

Harry shook his head as that unsettling feeling in his stomach only got worse.

“C’mon, I’m taking you home. You look like you’re about to puke.” Niall said as he wrapped an arm around the younger lad. “Chad you’re in charge, I’m takin Harry home, I’ll be back soon.” He said as he grabbed Harry’s car keys from him and led his best mate out of the kitchen.

“No, Ni I’m fine, really.” Harry tried to assure his brother in-law as he was trying to get him into his car. “This is my car.” He muttered.

“I know, I’m driving you home and then I’m walkin back.” Niall said as he hopped in the car and turned the engine on.

Harry rolled his eyes as it was the middle of March and even though they lived maybe a 10 minute walk from the cafe he still found the older lad crazy. But when his stomach started churning even more he couldn’t urge his best mate to drive fast enough.

And when they pulled up to the house Harry nearly sprinted towards the door and crashed into the home before running to the nearest bathroom.

“Haz!” Niall called after him as he followed the younger lad inside.

Harry was already inside the bathroom though, emptying the contents of his stomach when Niall came in.

“Hey what’re you doing here?” Louis asked confused as he saw his best mate. But when he saw Harry his eyes went wide “Move, move!!” He rushed out as he pushed past Niall and squeezed himself into the bathroom.

“I’m fine, I’m okay.” Harry barely said as he moved away from the toilet and leaned against the wall.

Louis looked at his husband sadly, knowing the morning sickness and throwing up was always the hardest part for Harry. But what he didn’t understand was why the younger lad seemed to be getting sick nearly twice as much as he normally did.

“Ni go back to the cafe, really I’m okay.” Harry said as he stood from up from the floor and moved to the sink to rinse his mouth out.

Niall looked at his best mate worriedly but nodded anyway. When Gemma was pregnant he hated seeing her throw up and he hates seeing Harry in the same state. “I’ll call you later and check up on you.” He said quietly.

Harry nodded at his best mate and offered him a small smile, not wanting him to worry.

“Babe are you sure you’re okay? Can I get you something? You want tea or anything?” Louis asked as he rubbed his husband’s back.

“No, no, really I’m fine.” Harry said wanting to reassure the older lad. “To be honest I just wanna lay down, my stomach hurts.”

“Yeah, okay.” Louis said as he nodded. “You having more cramps?” He asked as he followed his husband out of the bathroom and to the living room.

“Yeah.” Harry breathed out as he threw himself on the couch. “Good thing we have our appointment later today, maybe Sarah can explain why I feel worse than normal.” He said as he pulled a blanket over him.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he stood over his husband and combed his fingers through his hair. He hated seeing Harry in so much pain but hopefully when they go to their appointment Sarah will tell them if something is wrong.

*~*

“I knew I’d end up seeing you boys again.” Sarah said through a quiet laugh as she walked into the room. “Three wasn’t enough for you huh?” She teased.

“We’re blaming this one on a shitty Mickey Mouse condom. Don’t trust Disney World when it comes to-”

“Louis!!” Harry said wide eyed as he hit the older lad’s arm.

“Ow! What? She doesn’t care.” Louis said as he rubbed his arm and gestured to Sarah who was laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes at his husband and shook his head before turning to look at Sarah. “Please excuse my 12 year old husband.”

“Oh, it’s fine.” Sarah said as she waved it off as nothing and got all of her gear situated. “I did want to say a big congrats to you coach.” She said as she looked over at Louis and raised her eyebrows at him.

“Thank you.” Louis said sheepishly. “It’s only been two days and people still won’t stop talking about it. I think this is the most attention we’ve ever gotten from the media.”

Harry hummed as he nodded his agreement, just slightly annoyed with the paps that seem to want to follow them everywhere they go.

“Alright handsome, are we having any problems?” Sarah asked as she got to work and moved the wand over Harry’s stomach.

“He’s been throwing up a lot.” Louis said quickly.

“Well… When you’re having a baby throwing up is pretty normal.” Sarah said teasingly as she looked over at Louis, making Harry laugh.

“What he means is that it’s been a lot worse than the other times. Like it’s more frequently and I’m having worse cramps than I did with the other kids.” Harry explained.

Sarah squinted her eyes at the screen and moved the wand, only to smile to herself as she saw what was on the screen. “And I think I know why.” She said through a quiet laugh.

“Well nothings wrong, right?” Louis asked worriedly as he bit his lip.

“No, of course not.” Sarah said happily as she turned fully to the pair and pointed to the screen. “You see that?... And that?” She asked, pointing to two separate dark spots on the screen.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he squinted at the screen and then turned to Harry as he heard him gasp. “What?” He asked confused.

“Babe…” Harry whispered as he squeezed his husband’s hand and kept his eyes locked on the screen.

Louis shook his head as he still didn’t understand, but then Sarah pointed to the little blobs again and Louis got. Blobs… As in plural… As in more than one.

“Twins…” He barely whispered as he looked at the screen, making sure this was all real. And when Louis Harry nodded at him that yes it was twins he felt his jaw go slack. “Oh my God…” Louis said as he rubbed his hands over his face.

“Lou?” Harry asked carefully as he saw his husband internally freaking out.

“Five kids, that’s five kids.” Louis said as he got up from his chair and started pacing the room. “Oh shit… Oh my God.” He mumbled into his hands before clutching his hair, trying to process this.

“Lou… Louis, c’mere love.” Harry said softly, wanting the older lad to calm down.

“The babies, the two of them are gonna come and I’m gonna start coaching and we have to buy bigger cars and another stroller, we need another car seat and high chair and crib and you have the cafe and the kids will all be in school, I’ll have practice, who will watch them during the day, there’s two of them-”

“Louis!!” Harry said, finally taking his husband out of his own thoughts. “Breathe sweetheart, c’mere.” He said as he waved his hand and motioned for the older lad to come back and sit with him.

Louis shuffled his way towards Harry, but still couldn’t grasp the fact that they were having two kids. “Oh my God!! Harry there’s two of them! That means five kids, can we do that? Can we handle that?!” He asked wide eyed as he started pacing again. “And they’re both babies so they’ll both cry and need to be fed and changed at the same time. Shit… Shit, shit, shit!”

Harry sat up from the table and grabbed Louis’ wrist, stopping the older lad from pacing and nearly pulling his hair out. “Louis, love, look at me.” He said softly as he cupped his husband’s cheeks, really needing him to calm down. “It’s okay, everything's gonna be okay. You’re overthinking this.”

“Over thinking it, yeah.” Louis said as he nodded to himself and breathed quickly. “It’s okay, w-we’re okay, I’m-”

“Louis!” Harry rushed out as he tried to catch his fainting husband but couldn’t and the older lad fell to the ground. “Agh shit.” He muttered to himself.

Sarah looked on in shock as she saw the motionless footie player on the floor. “Oh my God, is he okay? Does this happen a lot?” She asked worriedly.

“He did this when he found out we were having Al too, I think he just starts freaking out and hyperventilates.” Harry breathed out as he got off the table and managed to pick his limp husband up and put him in a chair.

Sarah opened and closed her mouth, never having this reaction before and not quite sure how to handle it. “Do we just let him wake up?”

Harry climbed back on the table and looked over to his unconscious husband. Normally he would probably be freaking out, but right now he was having cramps and really wasn’t in the mood.

“Uhm yeah, I’m sure he’ll be okay.” Harry waved off.

But it was only a second later they heard a groan and they turned to see Louis rubbing a hand over his face. “What happened?” He muttered as he squinted his eyes open.

“Hey Lou, you okay?” Harry asked softly as he reached for the older lad and rubbed his back gently. “You passed out again love.”

Louis groaned again to himself, knowing he was going to get shit about this from Harry and he was going to tell everyone. But then he remembered why he fainted. “Harry we’re having twins…” He barely whispered.

“And are you okay with that?” Harry asked with a touch of worry in his voice.

“Of course.” Louis said immediately. “I’m just… I’m scared.” He said quietly.

“I know that was a bit obvious there love.” Harry said through a small laugh as he offered the older lad his hand and he accepted it. “But we’ll be okay, I know we will.” He said softly. “Just think about how cute they’ll be when we can dress them in the same outfits.”

And of course at that Louis lit up a bit, always loving when the kids are small and he can dress them however he wants and make them look adorable. But now there will be two of them and that means twice the amount of cuteness.

There were still things that Louis worried about though. When the twins are born Alexis and Cody will be in school, Rosie will still be home, he’ll be starting his coaching career and then there’s Harry and the cafe.

One baby was good, they could manage that. But with two Louis couldn’t help but worry a little bit.

“You know I’m happy right?” Louis asked, not wanting Harry to be freaking out himself and wondering if he wanted this or not.

“Yeah I know. You just got a little worried, it’s okay.” Harry said through a small smile.

“Are you happy?” Louis asked, but from the look on his husband’s face he could tell that the younger lad was over the moon happy.

“Babe I couldn’t be happier if I tried.” Harry said through a small laugh. “Instead of one baby we get two, how awesome is that? They’ll be all cute and we can both snuggle and cuddle up with one.” He said, already imagining it.

Louis grinned to himself as he could see his husband gushing about having twins and if it made Harry this happy then he would push the thought of extra stress aside for the younger lad.

The pair finished with their checkup and according to Sarah everything looked more than fine. She printed out a picture for Louis and it was just another one for him to add to his scrapbook full of the other sonograms of the kids.

“Thanks again Sarah.” Louis said as he helped Harry wipe the goo off his stomach. “I’m um, I’m sorry for freaking out and fainting.” He said a bit embarrassed.

“Yeah, that’ll definitely be one to tell the office.” Sarah said through a quiet laugh.

Louis let out a small breath, knowing he wasn’t going to live that down but now that he actually thought about it he was feeling a pretty happy about having twins.

*~*

“Why did you go to the appointment without me?” Alexis whined as she took a seat with her family in the living room.

“Sweetheart we couldn’t have all of you in the room and it would be unfair to bring just one of you.” Louis said as he wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him into his side.

Alexis let out a quiet breath but nodded anyway, understanding that both her little brother and sister would be upset if she went and they didn’t. “Well what’s the meeting for then?”

“You’re pop and I have something to tell you.” Louis said through a small smile.

Harry couldn’t help but grin himself as he thought about telling the kids about the twins. Since they found out it seems as though he’s been unable to wipe the smile off his face and he even noticed Louis warming up and actually coming to love the idea of having two little babies around.

“Are you having a baby too daddy?” Cody asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“What? No!” Louis signed and said wide eyed.

Cody shrugged as he giggled to himself, not thinking it was an unreasonable question. “Then what’s the news?”

Harry bit his lip as he tried to hold back his smile but when he looked over to Louis and saw the older lad nodding and grinning at him he only smiled more. “At the doctor today your dad and I found something out.” He started off softly. “It turns out instead of just one baby we’ll be having two, it’s twins.” Harry said, unable to contain his excitement as he was nearly jumping in his seat.

“Two brothers!!” Cody screamed.

“It can be two sisters!” Alexis signed and said before nudging her brother.

“No, no, no!” Cody said quickly as he shook his head. “I can’t handle that.” He said seriously as he looked between his dads.

“I get two babies?!” Rosie asked excitedly.

Both Harry and Louis couldn’t help but laugh as they watched their kids freaking out but they were more than happy to get this reaction out of them.

“Yeah, there will be two babies love.” Louis said softly as he smiled and nodded at his daughter.

Rosie gasped as she threw her hands over her mouth and looked at her daddies wide eyed. “Oh my gosh! I’m gonna be a big big sister!!” She said excitedly as she thought about her two little siblings.

“Sure bug, that’s what we’ll call it.” Louis said as he tried to bite back a laugh.

“Daddy can you please tell Al that it’s two boys?” Cody huffed as his sister wouldn’t stop pestering him about having two more sisters.

“Buddy we don’t know if it’s two girls or two boys. It’s could be a boy and a girl.” Louis said and signed as he shrugged to himself.

Cody let out a groan as he slumped against the couch, really not knowing what he’d do if he had two more sisters. “I guess a boy and girl would be alright.” He muttered. “I just want a brother.”

“Am I not good enough to give you a break from the girls?” Louis asked with a small pout.

“Of course you are.” Cody said immediately. “But you’re the only one.” He breathed out.

“What about me?” Harry signed and said with furrowed eyebrows, only getting a shrug from the 7 year old.

Louis looked over to his husband and shrugged just as Cody did but he knew why their son did that.

Harry was always with Rosie and Alexis, doing their nails or hair with them, cooking with them and just doing things that Cody wasn’t interested in. It seemed as though the only thing the two could do was play drums and guitar together but that was a rare occasion with Harry’s schedule.

Louis on the other hand was always more than happy to play videogames with Cody, color, talk, or just sit next to him as they both read their books and discuss them once they were done reading. But their most favorite activity seemed to be planning pranks on one of the girls or Harry, or just throwing jokes back and forth at each other.

“That actually reminds me, I forgot to tell you I’m takin him laser tagging tomorrow with Niall and Colton.” Louis said as he pat his husband’s thigh.

“Laser tagging?” Harry said with furrowed eyebrows. “Lou he can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Cody asked as he watched his father’s conversation.

Harry bit his lip as he didn’t realize Cody was paying attention to them but that didn’t stop him from noticing his husband rolling his eyes at him as well. “It’s just really dark and there are kids running everywhere, it’s a mess.” He signed and said as he shook his head.

“Daddy said it was fun. Like a videogame in real life.” Cody said as he shrugged to himself.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he ran his fingers through his hair and nodded at his son. He wasn’t going to tell Cody he couldn’t go because it was obvious he was excited about going, but laser tagging to him just seemed to be too dangerous for the 7 year old.

“Can Colton even go laser tagging? He just turned 4.” Harry said with furrowed eyebrows.

“Haz we’re going, end of discussion.” Louis said as he shook his head, knowing that the younger lad would try to make any excuses for them not to go.

And Harry knew that really was the end of it, and that there was nothing he could do to change his husband’s mind.

*~*

 _There you go, keep that on your nose._ Louis signed before he opened the front door for his son and ushered him inside.

Cody nodded and did as he was told as his daddy took his hand and led him into the kitchen. He picked him up and put him on the counter but it was only a second later he saw his papa come into the room and grow wide eyed.

“What the hell happened?!” Harry nearly yelled as he saw Cody with a bloody nose and some slight bruising on the right side of his face.

He rushed over the the 7 year old and shoved Louis out of the way to get a better look at him, only for Cody to push his hand away from his face.

“I’m fine.” Cody muttered as he saw his father freaking out.

“What happened?” Harry asked again, this time with a touch of anger in his voice as he looked over at his husband.

Louis let out a small breath, knowing this would come as he handed Cody a clean tissue and helped clean his nose a bit. “We were playing laser tag and he ran into a wall.” He said quietly.

“You see I told you.” Harry said annoyed. “If you listened to me and thought about-”

“Harry give it a rest.” Louis said as he shook his head and wiped Cody’s nose one more time and checked to make sure it wasn’t still bleeding. “This happened because he’s a klutz and you know what, he still had an awesome time. He doesn’t need you ruining it.” He muttered as he threw out the bloodied tissues and moved to the freezer to get an ice pack for the 7 year old.

Harry opened and closed his mouth, wanting to say something back but at the same time he didn’t want to make Louis even more mad at him. So instead he just looked at Cody before shaking his head and walking out of the room.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he watched the younger lad walk out of the room and put the ice pack on Cody’s bruised face, but just as he did so he noticed a few tears slip from the 7 year old.

 _Buddy what’s wrong?_ He signed with furrowed eyebrows. _Does something hurt?_

“H-he won’t let me go play again.” Cody said as he wiped his wet eyes with his little hand.

Louis’ face fell as he looked at his little boy and the only thing he could do was lean forward and hug him. And it was almost immediate when Cody wrapped his arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder.

“If I-I say sorry do you t-think he’ll let me play a-again?” Cody asked through hiccuped breaths.

Louis rubbed Cody’s back and as he just slightly pulled away he kissed his head. _You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, it was an accident._ He signed seriously. _I’ll talk to him big guy, it’s okay._

“But h-he won’t let me do other stuff now too. H-he thinks I’ll get hurt and I-I’ll try not to, I promise.” Cody said, only beginning to cry more at the thought.

 _No he will, I’ll make sure of it buddy, it’s okay._ Louis signed before he wrapped his arms around his son again, hating that he even had the idea in his head that Harry wouldn’t allow him to do anything like laser tag again.

“Daddy he won’t let me.” Cody cried into his father’s neck.

 _Stop._ Louis signed as he pulled away and shook his head at the 7 year old. _I’m going to talk to pop and everything will be okay, don’t worry about it._

Cody sniffled as he looked at his daddy and nodded at him. “O-okay.” He said as he wiped his wet eyes.

Louis let out a quiet breath and wiped Cody’s cheeks before kissing his head and giving him one more hug. _You had fun today though right?_

“Yeah.” Cody said quietly through a small smile. “If you talk to papa maybe we can go again?” He asked nervously as he bit his lip.

 _I’ll have to talk to your father but hopefully we can go again._ Louis signed as he grinned and nodded to himself.

At that Cody smiled just a bit more and reached for his daddy to kiss his cheek and hug him. “I love you daddy.” He mumbled into his neck.

“I love you too big guy.” Louis said as he pulled away just enough for Cody to see him and kissed his head. “I’m going to go talk to your pop. Do you want me to put in a movie for you or get you something to eat quickly?”

Cody nodded and Louis took that as he wanted both so he got a snack and drink for the 7 year old before he made sure he had his ice pack and led him to the living room. Once a movie was in and Cody was comfortable with his snack on the couch Louis kissed him one more time and made his way upstairs to find Harry.

“H?” Louis said softly as he popped his head into their bedroom, only to see his husband sitting on the bed. “Can we talk about this and please, please not turn it into a fight?”

“I won’t if you won’t.” Harry said quietly as he nodded to himself and pat the space next to him on the bed.

Louis let out a small breath and walked over to his side of the bed before climbing on and leaning against the headboard. “I’m sorry he got hurt, he was just running and was looking behind him when he ran into the wall.” He said as he looked down at his folded hands in his lap and played with his fingers. “But I mean that wasn’t even because of his deafness, it was just him being clumsy.”

“Yeah, I know I thought about it when I was up here.” Harry said as he bit his lip. “I dunno, I just feel like when he goes to do stuff like that no matter what he’ll get hurt.”

“He’s still getting used to being more aware of his surroundings and paying more attention to things and I’m sure along the way he’ll get a few scrapes.” Louis said quietly.

Harry nodded, knowing that was true, but there was still one thing that was bugging him. “When I get into one of my worry moods I don’t want you talking to me like how you did in the kitchen.”

“What are you talking about?” Louis asked, genuinely confused.

“The whole ‘Harry give it a rest’ shit. Cause you know what? I’m not gonna give it a rest. If I see my son hurt I’m going to freak out a little bit. I’d do that for girls, and I’d do it for you, so don’t talk to me like I’m being overdramatic and getting in the way.” Harry explained, getting straight to the point.

Louis bit his lip as he looked at his husband before nodding at him. “I guess… It’s just that I know how you get and I know Cody gets annoyed with you coddling him and I wanted to make him feel better.” He said quietly. “But I am sorry for my tone and how I talked to you, it won’t happen again.”

Harry was grateful as Louis looked like he really meant it and he was happy he could actually get that off his chest. It seemed as though that every time Cody got hurt and Harry went to check him over Louis was always right there but asking him to back off and calm down.

“So um I wanted to ask you something.” Louis said, taking the younger lad away from his thoughts and when Harry nodded he continued. “Do you think you’d ever let him go play laser tag again?” He asked as he bit his lip. “Cody was just really worried you wouldn’t let him play it again or you wouldn’t let him do other stuff like it.”

Harry let out a quiet breath as he thought about it. “I don’t want to tell him no, I really don’t.”

“Love it’s okay to worry about him when he’s doing that stuff.” Louis said softly, knowing what his husband was thinking. “But even after he got hurt today he wants to go again.”

“Really?” Harry asked a bit surprised and when Louis nodded he knew he couldn’t hold his son back. “Yeah he can go again.” He said quietly, knowing that when Cody and Louis did end up going he would be worrying the entire time.

As Louis heard that he smiled to himself and reached over to husband to squeeze his thigh. “Thank you.” He said softly, more than grateful they could talk about this without yelling.

Harry grinned back at Louis before leaning over and pecking his lips.

When it came to things like this they both knew they constantly had things to work on. This time for Louis it being how he spoke to Harry and Harry knew he had to try to not hold Cody back. At least this time they could talk about it without arguing.

*~*

“Harry stop.” Louis whined as he shoved the younger lad’s hand away from his bum.

“What?” Harry asked innocently.

“You know what, stop it.” Louis said through a quiet laugh as he grabbed Harry’s hand and squeezed it, only making his husband use his free hand to reach for him. “Harry!” He squealed, now grabbing both of the younger lad’s hands.

Harry chuckled to himself as he pressed his chest to the older lad’s and bent down towards his ear. “C’mon Lou, we have five minutes.”

“Harry they’re waving us over right now, we gotta go.”  Louis said as he tugged on his husband’s hand and led him towards the set.

Harry let out a huff but followed Louis anyway, knowing they couldn’t keep a live interview waiting.

“Ah there they are! We were scared you didn’t hear us call you out!” Catherine said as she saw the pair make their way on set.

“Yeah sorry, Lou was having a bit of trouble with his pants.” Harry said as they made their way to the couch, making some of the audience laugh and his husband blush slightly.

The pair got themselves comfortable on the couch but Louis did notice Harry was being a bit more clingy than normal. He figured the younger lad was in one of his moods, but this certainly wasn’t a good time for him to be in one. And by the way his husband was hiking his hand up his thigh Louis already knew this was going to be a very long and painful interview.

“So Louis you’ve been the talk of England for quite some time now with your announcement about your retirement and coaching.” Catherine noted as she looked at the younger lad.

“Yeah, you know it’s been crazy with the amount of attention we’ve been getting over the past month or so. We thought it would calm down after a week but whenever we go out cameras are always there.” Louis said as he kept his eyes on Catherine and tried to subtly push Harry’s hand down.

“But you realise why right?” Catherine asked with raised eyebrows. “You’ll be the youngest  football coach in the world, that’s not something to take lightly.”

Louis bit his lip as he felt Harry just move his hand back up and decided to just let his husband do as he pleases. “I know and that’s why I’m letting paps take our pictures and everything for the time being. We’re hoping that sooner rather than later we’ll be able to go out on date night and not get bombarded though.” He said through a quiet laugh as he looked over to Harry.

“And Harry how are you dealing with all of the attention from the media?” Catherine asked as she turned to the younger lad.

“Uhm, you know at times it can be really tough, like Louis said we wish we could go out and have it just be us but I completely understand that this is a huge deal so I don’t mind as much.”

“Well I’m sure it’ll all blow over soon and you two can finally have some of that private time.” Catherine said as she smiled at the pair. “But there’s only 7 more months of you playing professional football Louis before you move over to coaching. How do you think that transfer will go?”

“I hope well.” Louis said through a quiet laugh as he scratched the back of his neck. “I think people are forgetting that I’ve been setting up for this for over a year now, so I personally feel very prepared for it.”

Catherine nodded and smiled to herself as she looked at Louis. “And how do you think it will be with you coaching some of your teammates. We know you’re good mates Marcus and Joey on the team are retiring the same time you are but what about the other boys? How do they feel?”

“I have talked to them and you know I’ve been captain for nearly 10 years, I’ve gained the respect from the boys but most importantly I know how they operate, and I know the changes they want to make. So when I broke the news to them they were pretty happy knowing that I have the capability to be the coach they need and the coach they want.” Louis said through a small smile.

“It’s amazing how supportive everyone’s been.” Catherine said as she shook her head, in disbelief herself.

“Well I think it’s because everyone knows he can do it.” Harry chipped in. “If people thought he wasn’t cut out for the job then they would say something about it. But because of his skill and knowledge the public and the league have full confidence in him.”

Louis couldn’t help the wide grin that found it’s way to his face as he heard Harry talking about him. Of course he knew his husband’s thoughts on all of this but it was still amazing for him to listen to the younger lad.

“Thank you love.” Louis said quietly as he placed his hand over Harry’s that rested on his thigh.

Harry hummed to himself before leaning over and very quickly pecking Louis’ lips, knowing he always got a little embarrassed when he kissed him in interviews. And when he pulled away of course he noticed Louis’ slight blush.

“So other than the football I’m sure you’re both extremely busy with Louis’ games, Harry at the cafe, and two of your kids going to school. How’s that been?” Catherine asked, trying to keep the attention of the two so they wouldn’t go into their own world.

“It’s uh, it’s definitely been a little crazier than normal.” Louis said through a quiet laugh. “Our normal routine is we both get up with the kids, have breakfast together, H will drive Al and Cody to school while I stay home with Rosie and we hang out all day while he’s at the cafe, and when I go to practice he’s comes home and stays with her, and when I finish practice I pick up the kids from school.”

“So what’s making it a little more hectic then?” Catherine asked interested. “Is it the news about your coaching and the media?”

Louis shook his head as he smiled to himself at the thought of the twins. “Uhm we were actually given some news ourselves that just kinda shook us up for a lttle bit.”

Harry let out a snort as he looked over to his husband. “Shook you up a lot.” He muttered.

“What was the news then?” Catherine asked with furrowed eyebrows as she looked between the pair.

Harry bit his lip, not knowing if Louis wanted to say it or him. But the way the older lad was nearly beaming and nodding at him he knew the answer. “Turns out we’re expecting again.” He said as he pat his husband’s thigh and grinned back at him. “And it also turns out that we’ll be having twins.”

Catherine’s jaw went slack as the crowd clapped and cheered making the pair blush to themselves and smile sheepishly. “Oh my goodness! When did you find out?!” She asked excitedly.

“Just a month ago.” Louis said as he smiled softly as his husband. “H is just over two and a half months along and so far things are going really well.” He said happily.

“I’m really- I’m just so shocked.” Catherine said, still not believing it. “Five kids, that’s incredible.” She said as she shook her head. “How did you two react to the news? About finding out you’re having a baby but then finding out you’re having twins?”

“Well we knew something was up because Harry wasn’t feeling very well for about a week or two and so one morning he took a home test and it came out positive so he woke me up and told me.” Louis said through a wide smile.

“As for finding out were were having twins…” Harry began, more than eager to share this part. “We went to the doctor and she pointed to two little dots on the screen and at first Louis was extremely confused.” He said making the audience chuckle and Louis blush as he knew what was coming. “But when Louis understood what he was looking at my lovely husband here fainted.” Harry said, making the room burst with laughter as they saw the footie player hiding his face in his hands.

And only when the audience calmed their laughter did Catherine turn back to the pair. “Louis why did you faint?” She asked, still laughing a bit herself.

Louis shrugged as he shook his head and smiled to himself. “You know I just started freaking out.” He said simply. “I thought that we would have to double everything, get new cars and they’d be born right as I start coaching in November and to be honest I was scared.”

“He was hyperventilating.” Harry added, making the crowd laugh again. “But you know after he thought about it he really turned to love the idea.”

“And what made you calm down Louis?” Catherine asked amused.

Harry looked over to his husband and saw him blushing and biting his lip, knowing Louis would never admit this. “He’s a huge cuddler.” He said, making the older lad hit his arm. “He loves to cuddle with Rosie and when Cody will let him, but the thought of us having two babies so we each have one to cuddle made him the happiest person on the planet.”

And just from that Harry knew that’s the most Louis has been embarrassed all day. The older lad was bright red and was opening and closing his mouth, trying to defend himself in some way but he was already thrown in too deep.

“Aw Louis it’s okay, it’s cute.” Catherine said through a quiet laugh.

“M’not cute.” Louis mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry was the only one who heard it though and he turned to his husband to rub his back. “It’s okay Lou, we all know you’re hot.”

And at the the room erupted in even more laughter, making Louis blush that much more. Normally that’s the exact thing he likes to hear but not while they’re on National television.

“Alright you two, c’mon gimme some more. How did your family react? Or the kids?” Catherine asked as she smiled to herself.

“Our kids are extremely excited which is awesome. Cody is screaming for two brothers, you know being stuck of being in between girls and Al wants two girls, it’s cute.” Louis said through a small grin as he thought about his kids. “Our mates and our family were so happy for us and when we found out we were having twins they just went crazy. Our mate Liam actually has twin boys that are about 2 years old and he was goin off about what to do and what not to do, it was funny.”

And for the rest of the interview Louis and Harry were able to talk about the kids and the twins and how that’ll be while he starts coaching. He was relieved that at least the embarrassing part was over and that he could focus on what really made him happy, his family. But Louis knew that when he went to practice tomorrow they would give him shit for fainting, so he would have to do what he did best and just make a big joke of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating sooner !! I just got a job and a lot of my free time has been taken up, but I'll try my best to keep with the 2-4 day updates. I really, really hate keeping you guys waiting. Anyway, thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, share opinions, thanks!! Xx


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

Louis let out a quiet breath as he looked over at Harry who was laying next to him on the bed. He knew the younger lad was upset and he was willing to do anything to make him feel better.

“Harry I don’t have to go, it’s fine.” Louis said quietly as he bit his lip.

“No you have to go.” Harry breathed out as he shook his head. “It’s a conference for coaches, you can’t miss that, it’ll look bad for you.”

“I couldn’t care less how it makes me look.” Louis said as he sat up and looked down at his husband. “I care about leaving you here with three kids and two more on the way.” He said softly as he ran his hand over the younger lad’s 3 month old pregnant belly.

Harry just shook his head again as he reached for Louis’ hand and tangled their fingers together. “Louis the twins aren’t even close to be being born and I can handle the other three, it’s fine, really.”

“I’m just not comfortable leaving you here with everything.” Louis said quietly.

“What do you not trust me or something?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

“Of course I do.” Louis said immediately as he saw the younger lad grow only more upset. “Harry I’m just- You’re still having really bad cramps and you’re still getting sick three or four times a day. I don’t want you even more stressed.”

“Louis I’m fine by myself.” Harry said slightly annoyed.

Louis ran a hand over his face, not wanting to fight but all day the younger lad has been a bit on edge. “I’m just making sure you’re really okay with this. I’ll be gone for five days-”

“Do you think I can’t do this by myself?” Harry asked as he sat up and looked at his husband. “Everytime you go away you’re always saying you don’t have to and that you can just stay home and help with the kids, and it’s like you have zero confidence that I can take care of them by myself.”

“Harry I don’t think that, I just don’t want you handling too much.”  Louis said, trying not to argue with the younger lad but when he saw Harry roll his eyes he knew he already annoyed him. He didn’t know if it was the hormones or what but all he knew was that he didn’t want his husband mad at him. “You want me to go then?” He asked quietly.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he looked over at Louis and saw that he was a little hurt. “Louis it’s not like I want you to go, but you should. I can handle the kids, it’s fine. Would you trust me a little bit?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

“Harry I do! I-”Louis began but quickly stopped himself, knowing Harry wasn’t going to put up with him if he wasn’t being honest. “It’s not anything you do, I just get worried.”

“Well stop, we’re fine.” Harry muttered as he laid back down on the bed and rolled over so his back was facing the older lad.

Louis didn’t know why Harry was so upset with him. He just wanted to make sure he was actually comfortable with having all the kids for five days but maybe he made it sound like he didn’t trust him.

“H I’m sorry.” Louis said quietly as he carefully wrapped an arm around his husband and tried to get him to face him. “I do trust you, of course I do, but with you being pregnant I don’t want anything bad to happen.”

“Louis you’re like this even when I’m not pregnant.” Harry said annoyed as he shoved his husband’s arm off him.

He didn’t care if he was being overdramatic or rude. Of course he was upset about Louis leaving but he always hated when the older lad acted like he wasn’t able to handle their own kids.

“I’m always able to watch them when you’re away which is frequent so we’re fine.” Harry mumbled into his pillow.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he rubbed a hand over his face. He knew that was more than true, Harry can always manage the kids without a problem. But with him getting sick more often than not and getting cramps frequently he worried that Harry would have a hard time with three kids.

Harry was right though. Everytime he travelled which was about every other weekend and the occasional long term two week or three week times he travelled to a different country he always freaked out. He didn’t mean for it to sound like he was always doubting Harry, but apparently that’s how it seemed to the younger lad.

“H… Harry, c’mon look at me.” Louis said quietly as he gently tugged on the younger lad’s arm, finally making his husband face him. “I really am sorry alright?” He asked softly. “I’m not doubting you, or thinking that you can’t take care of them without me, I never meant for it to sound like that.”  Louis said sincerely.

“You’re always telling me not to be overdramatic and everything but whenever you go away you make a big deal out of it. I get it, you’ll miss us and we always miss you but stop worrying because we’re always fine.” Harry said slightly annoyed.

Louis bit his lip as he looked down at the younger lad and nodded. “I’m sorry.” He said again quietly. “I won’t do that anymore, I promise.”

Harry let out a quiet breath as he saw that Louis understood what he was talking about. “You’ve been with the league for almost 10 years, I’m used to you travelling by now.” He said through a small laugh. “And yeah it still sucks but we handle it just fine.”

Louis nodded as he offered his husband a tight lined smile. “I’ll go then. I’m afraid it’s gonna be terribly boring though.”

“It’s important though Lou. You get to meet all the other coaches and maybe even learn a few more things.” Harry said, not wanting his husband to be miserable the entire time he was at the conference and try to bring out the positives.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Louis breathed out as he laid back down next to the younger lad.

“Aren’t I always?” Harry said as he laughed to himself and reached for the older lad to pull him into his chest.

“Whatever.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s neck as he reached for his husband’s baby bump. “And I wanna cuddle you, not you cuddle me so c’mere.”  

Harry smiled to himself as Louis made sure there was absolutely no room between them and that he had complete access to his baby bump. “How big do you think I’ll get?” He asked as he looked down at his stomach.

“Uhm I dunno cause it’s twins but we can look it up if you want.” Louis offered as he looked up at the younger lad.

Harry looked down to his stomach and let out a quiet breath as he saw that he was already bigger than he was when he had Alexis, Cody or Rosie at three months. “It’s gonna be harder to get the weight off this time.” He said quietly.

Louis looked at his husband softly as he combed his fingers through his curls. “And we’ll do what we did last time. If you want of course.”

“We’ll see when the time comes.” Harry said through a yawn.

Louis nodded, knowing Harry wasn’t so happy about gaining more weight than last time but the younger lad knew it was worth it because of their two babies coming. And as he ran his hand up and down his husband’s stomach he couldn’t be happier himself as he thought about the twins. So with that final thought in his head and Harry cuddled into his side Louis easily felt himself slipping into sleep with a small smile playing at his lips.

*~*

“Papa when does daddy come back?” Cody asked quietly as his father tucked him in bed.

 _Well he just left today so he’ll be home in another four._ Harry signed a bit sadly, already missing the older lad a bit.

Cody let out a quiet breath as he nodded and grabbed his blankie to pull it into his chest. “I wanted to ask him something.”

 _You can ask me big guy._ Harry signed as he sat on the 7 year old’s bed and offered him a small smile.

Cody bit his lip, not quite sure if his papa would be okay with what he was going to tell him but he didn’t really have another option. “I don’t want to go to the group meetings on Saturday anymore.” He said quietly, not reaching his father’s eye.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at his son, not quite sure why he wouldn’t want to meet with the other deaf kids anymore. _Why? Did something happen?_

“No, I just don’t want to go.” Cody said as he shrugged to himself.

 _But why? There has to be a reason._ Harry signed, still confused.

“I just don’t want to.” Cody said, knowing it would be hard for his papa to understand. “I get bored there now and none of them are my friends-”

 _You haven’t tried to make friends._ Harry signed as he shook his head.

At that Cody’s face fell and he didn’t have anything else to say to his father so he laid down in his bed and pulled the covers over himself, not wanting to talk to his papa anymore.

Harry let out a deep breath as he ran his hand over his face, that probably not being the best thing he could’ve said to the 7 year old.

He shook Cody’s arm, trying to get him to look at him but it was evident that his son wasn’t interested in talking to him anymore. But Harry didn’t want to leave it like this, he couldn’t. So he stayed there and rubbed Cody’s back until he finally looked at him and Harry felt even worse as he saw the gentle tears running down Cody’s face. He wiped his tears away and ran his fingers through his son’s hair, wanting to do anything to make him feel better.

 _I’m sorry._ Harry signed slowly as he bit his lip. _You don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to._

And all Cody did was nod at his father before rolling over in bed again and just wanting to go to sleep.

Harry knew he wasn’t going to get anything else from the 7 year old so he left it at that. He leaned down and kissed his son’s head before getting off the bed, turning off his light and heading out of the room. He just hoped that tomorrow Cody would forgive him.

*~*

“Well did you apologize to him?”

Harry let out an annoyed breath as he ran his hand over his face and listened to his husband on the other line of the phone. “No Louis I just sat there and let him cry, yes I apologized.” He said as he rolled his eyes.

Louis huffed into the phone, not quite sure what the younger lad wanted him to tell him. “I dunno H… Just give him time I guess. This only happened last night after all.”

“Yeah and this morning he was still pissed at me.” Harry said into the phone as he shook his head and looked to the school, waiting for the kids to come out. “You know what, I gotta go, the kids are coming. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Harry can you please just talk to me for a-”

“Louis I have to go, they’re getting in the car and I have to drive.” Harry said, slightly annoyed.

“Fine, go. I’ll talk to you later then.” Louis said, a bit agitated himself before hanging up the phone.

Harry let out a deep breath and groaned to himself as he rubbed his hands over his face before looking to the backseat to say hi to the kids. But something caught his eye quickly.

Cody was biting his lip and trying desperately to hold back tears but as he saw his father looking at him he let it all out.

“Whoa, whoa, what happened?” Harry asked worriedly as he looked between Alexis and Cody and reached to comfort the 7 year old. But Cody quickly pushed his hand away and only cried more as he covered his face with his own hands.

“I-it’s all your f-fault.”

Harry’s jaw went slack as he heard his son. If there was anything he never wanted to hear from him it was those words but now that he said it Harry had no idea how to respond. So instead he looked at his son for a second more before turning around in his seat and heading off towards the road.

“Al what happened?” Harry barely whispered as he kept his eyes on the road, not wanting his kids to see him close to crying.

“I don’t know. He didn’t tell me.” Alexis said quietly as he looked over at her crying brother.

And all Harry could do was nod as he let out a deep breath, trying to calm down and ignore the tightness he felt in his throat.

When he pulled up to the house Cody didn’t even waste a second before grabbing his backpack and running inside.

As Harry saw his son rush to the door he quickly followed after him, needing to talk about what made him so upset. He ran after Cody up the stairs and flinched as the 7 year old slammed the door right in his face. But he didn’t waste a second before pushing his son’s door open and saw him crying on his bed.

“Go away.” Cody mumbled into his pillow angrily as he saw his father come in the room.

 _Not until you tell me what happened._ Harry signed slowly as he sat on the 7 year old’s bed. He tried to reach for his back to rub it and calm Cody down but his son just pushed his hand away.

Harry bit his lip, hating that this was probably all his fault, even though he had no clue what he did, but he figured it had something to do with Cody’s deafness.

He sat there as Cody cried and every time he tried to comfort him in some way the 7 year old would just push him away. It wasn’t until he saw his son somewhat stop crying when he picked his head off his pillow and looked at him.

“Y-you said I don’t try to m-make friends a-and I did try!!” Cody said a bit angered as he wiped his wet eyes. “I-I tried today and the only thing that happened w-was people making fun of me!”

Harry’s heart dropped as he heard his son, really regretting what he said to Cody last night. _Cody I didn’t mean it._ He signed slowly, only making his son shake his head at him. _I’m so sorry but can you please talk to me about it. Maybe it’ll make you feel better._

“If I talk to you it only makes things worse.” Cody muttered as he laid back down on his bed. “Just go.”

_Cody I-_

“Get out!!” Cody nearly yelled, wanting nothing to do with his father.

Harry opened and closed his mouth, desperately wanting to say something but as he saw the look his son was giving him he knew nothing he could say was good enough. So he got up from the bed and began to make his way out of the room but glanced back at Cody one more time, only to see his son’s back facing him.  He let out a deep breath before fulling making his way out of his room and shakily reaching into his pocket for his phone.

Harry could already feel tears stinging his eyes as he pressed his phone to his ear and walked into his bedroom before closing the door behind him.

“Hey H, I’m just getting ready to do this interview I can’t-”

“L-Louis.” Harry said shakily as he felt the first wave of tears hit him.

“H? Harry what’s wrong, what happened?” Louis asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head as he hid his face in his free hand. “Louis I-I messed up, h-he hates me.” He said as he cried into his hand.

Louis excused himself from the person he was supposed to be interviewing with, telling the older man that he couldn’t do it before he got up and started to walk away to find an empty room.

“Babe what happened? Is something wrong with Cody?” He asked nervously as he found a room without anyone in it and pressed his cellphone harder to his ear, straining to hear the younger lad.

“Y-you know what I said to him last n-night and I guess today he t-tried to make friends but the kids just s-started making fun of him. It’s my fault, it’s all my fault.” Harry cried into his hand.

Louis let out a quiet breath, hating that he hasn’t even been gone for two days and already things were getting tense at the house. “H just try to talk to him and-”

“Do you think I haven’t tried?!” Harry asked angered as this was always his husband’s response. It was as if Louis thought that he left their son crying by himself and never tried to help him. “Stop saying the same stupid freaking thing something like this happens! Yes, I’ve tried talking to him!!”

Louis rubbed a hand over his face, not quite sure what Harry wanted him to do. “H I don’t get why you’re yelling when I’m just trying to-”

“Because you act like I have no fucking clue what I’m doing and I’m sick of it!!” Harry yelled into the phone, making the older lad go silent.

He heard nothing from Louis except for a few quiet breaths and slight shuffling on the other line.

“You know what you’re doing, fine. Good luck with Cody.”

And that was all Harry heard before the older lad hung up.

*~*

“Pop… Pop wake up.” Alexis said quietly as she shook her father.

Harry lifted his head off the pillow and squinted his eyes open to see his daughter biting her lip and looking at him slightly worried. “What?” He asked tiredly as he wiped his still stinging eyes.

He’s pretty sure he hasn’t stopped crying since he got off the phone with Louis last night and still today with Cody ignoring him and his husband making no attempt to apologize for what he said Harry was at his breaking point.

“Uhm Rosie was asking when dinner was.” Alexis said as she bit her lip, not really wanting to make her father do anything as he was very clearly upset about something.

“Right, yeah sorry.” Harry said as he slowly sat up and rubbed his hands over his face. “I’ll um, I’ll go start it now.” He said quietly as he swung his legs over the bed.

“You don’t have to if you’re tired, I can do it.” Alexis offered quickly. “I know how to make pasta, it’s fine.”

Harry gave his daughter the smallest of smiles before shaking his head. “It’s okay love, really I’m alright.” He said quietly before kissing the 11 year old’s head and heading out of the room.

The pair made their way downstairs and once they got to the kitchen Harry caught Cody’s eye as he was doing homework at the breakfast bar. But once Cody saw his father he picked all of his things up and went upstairs to his room.

Harry let out a quiet breath, not knowing what to do with the 7 year old as he hasn’t said a word to him since yesterday but it wasn’t like Harry wasn’t trying.

Last night at dinner he tried to talk to him but Cody just ate faster and went back upstairs and didn’t come back down for the rest of the night. And then today Cody was still doing everything in his power to not speak to his father.

Harry knew he messed up and shouldn’t had said that to his son and he felt awful for Cody being made of at school but no matter how hard he tried to get the 7 year old to talk to him about it and open up he wouldn’t.

But a moment later Harry perked his head up as he heard the front door open and not knowing who was coming in the house he rushed towards the door.

And as he got the foyer Harry was a bit startled to see his husband wearing a suit with his luggage at his side and a tired look on his face.

“Uhm hey.” Louis said quietly as he bit his lip.

Harry looked at the older lad in disbelief for a second before shaking his head at him and walking away.

“Harry. H c’mon wait.” Louis said quickly as he followed after the younger lad.

“Louis don’t fucking touch me.” Harry muttered annoyed as he felt his husband reach for his arm.

“Harry please. I am so, so sorr-”

“Daddy!!”

Louis stopped himself as he heard Rosie and let out a quiet breath as he scooped up the toddler that was running at him. “Hi love.” He said quietly before kissing the 3 year old’s head and whispering how much he missed her. “Do you think you and Al can go upstairs and play for a little bit? I have to talk to papa.”

Rosie frowned to herself, wanting to spend more time with her daddy but nodded anyway as she wiggled out of his arms.

Louis watched as his two girls made their way towards the stairs but he couldn’t miss the silent look Alexis sent him. It was obvious his daughter knew that Harry was hurting and he was most likely the cause of it. And the look that the 11 year old gave him basically translated into ‘don’t even think about making him upset again’.

Louis rubbed a hand over his face as he let out a quiet breath and looked to the younger lad. “Harry I… I can’t even tell you how sorry I am.”

Harry shook his head as he moved around the kitchen, just wanting to get the kids fed and go to bed. “You know what Louis that’s just not gonna cut it anymore.”

Louis blinked at his husband a few times as he opened and closed his mouth, not expecting that. “What?” He asked confused.

Harry let out a quiet cynical laugh as of course Louis expected to be forgiven as soon as he walked through the door and gave a half assed apology. “Louis I’m done.” He said simply as he looked at the older lad. “I’m sick and tired of you saying the same shit over and over again.”

“Harry I don’t- what are you talking about?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows, even more confused.

“What’s giving you trouble Louis?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows as he continued to move around the kitchen to get dinner together for the kids. “The sick and tired part or the saying the same shit over and over again part?” He asked rhetorically.

Louis had no idea where this was coming from and if he was being honest he didn’t know how to handle it. “Is this about what I said about you talking to Cody or something?”

“Louis it’s fucking everything.” Harry said annoyed.

“So what? Are you just sick of me then?” Louis asked, a bit annoyed himself. “I came back early from my conference to help you and this is how I’m getting treated? Seriously?”

“Yeah seriously.” Harry said as he nodded and looked to what was cooking on the stove. “You were a complete and total dick on the phone yesterday and as soon as I start saying something you don’t like you get all defensive. We’re not even talking about the kids or even us. It’s just you being all pissy.”

Louis looked at his husband in shock, not believing the younger lad just said that. “What the fuck is your problem?” He asked with narrowed eyes.

“You.” Harry said simply. “It’s that.” He said annoyed. “Don’t talk to me like that, I’ve told you that before.” Harry muttered.

Louis let out a small breath and nodded, knowing that was true. “Fine.” He said quietly. “Get it all out then? What’s your problem with me?”

“You want to know my big problems or the small ones? Cause we could be here for a little bit.” Harry mumbled as he did the finishing touches on the kids’ dinner.

“Harry get off it and just tell me what has you all pissy.” Louis breathed out as he rolled his eyes.

Harry looked over to the older lad in disbelief as he got the kids’ plates together and placed them at the table.

“Are you gonna say something or continue ignoring me?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows, knowing his husband heard him.

But still Harry didn’t say anything. Instead he walked out of the kitchen, climbed the stairs and got the kids to go downstairs and eat before he walked towards his own room.

He hoped that with him not going back downstairs Louis got his answer.

*~*

“Harry?” Louis asked quietly as he carefully stepped into the room.

“Get out.” Harry muttered as he kept his eyes on his laptop.

Louis let out a small breath as he made his way towards the bed and hesitantly sat down. He bit his lip as he offered the younger lad a plate, knowing he didn’t eat earlier and was grateful when Harry actually accepted it.

“If I tell you I’m sorry will you believe it?” Louis asked quietly.

“No.” Harry answered simply before taking a bite of food and looking back to his laptop.

“Look I get that what I said over the phone wasn’t right but-”

“Louis if you knew it wasn’t right then you wouldn’t have been a dick for the past couple days. If you really were sorry you wouldn’t keep doing the same shit.” Harry said annoyed. “Your sorry’s don’t mean anything anymore.”

Louis was a bit taken back by that. He knew at this point that Harry was furious, but it wasn’t one of those screaming and yelling kind of angers. It was the silent and quiet kind, and that was so much worse.

“Harry you don’t mean that.” Louis said quietly as he shook his head.

“Yeah I do.” Harry said as he nodded and put his laptop and dinner plate off to the side to look at the older lad. “Louis I don’t think you understand how tired I am, you just don’t get it.”

“Tired of what?” Louis asked a bit annoyed as the younger lad didn’t actually answer him last time he asked.

“Louis when you get mad you become a dick! I’m not gonna sugarcoat it!” Harry said annoyed himself. “When I get upset, when I’m mad at you for something no matter what it is you have this way of making yourself seem like the victim and I’m the one apologizing!! Every single fucking time!” He said, raising his voice. “And like what happened with Cody you didn’t even try to help me! I called you in tears just so I could hear the same thing I’ve been hearing for his entire life?! ‘Did you talk to him?’ that’s it!! That’s all I get!”

Louis sat there silently as he listened to Harry and bit his lip. He wanted to say something back but the more he thought about it the more the younger lad was right. He couldn’t even argue with Harry because everything he was saying was true.

“And another thing with Cody is that you never help me... You can calm me down all you want and say everything's gonna be okay but at the end of the day you and I are never on the same page when it comes to him. You always get your way and I give in because at the time I think you’re right… But now I’m starting to regret not fighting harder when it came to him.” Harry said as he rubbed his hands over his face, this being his biggest problem. “And I bet that when you walked through the door and if we had made up immediately you would’ve been right at his side and of course he would’ve just told you everything that I’m doing wrong… And the worst part is that even after he tells you those things, and I know he does, is that you still won’t help me when he and I don’t get along.”

Harry shook his head as he really thought about everything he was saying and if he was being honest he hates that he’s waited this long to come out with it. He hates that he never fought harder, that he always gave Louis his way but it always seemed like the older lad was right, that he was the victim, that anything Louis did wrong was Harry’s fault, he was the one to really be blamed. And Harry was more than sick of it.

There were so many more things he could say, so many more things he wanted to tell Louis but from the look on the older lad’s face he seemed about ready to cry. So Harry just left it there for the night.

He picked up his laptop and swung his legs over the bed before getting up and heading towards the door. “Come and talk to me when you have your shit figured out Louis.”  Harry said quietly and with one final look to his husband he made his way out of the room and to one of the guest rooms.

“Harry wait I-” Louis began as he rushed after the younger lad and found him halfway down the hall. “I- I just uhm- I…”

Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis, waiting for him to say something, just anything.

But instead of him saying something Louis shook his head and bit his lip as he tried to hold back his tears. Louis couldn’t hold them back as he looked at his husband though and took a small step towards the younger lad, only for him to shake his head.

“Good night Louis.” Harry said quietly before pushing the guest room door open and closing it behind him.

Louis watched as Harry closed the door and felt even more tears slip from his eyes. He shuffled over to the door and sat down in front of it before leaning against it and wiping his wet eyes. But even after Louis tried to rid his tears more came, and before he knew it he was quietly crying into his hands, having no clue how he was going to fix this, or if he could fix this.

*~*

Harry let out a yawn as he shuffled towards the door and tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes. It’s not like he got much sleep, he never did with the older lad not in the bed but last night he just couldn’t be near his husband.

He opened the door and was about to head into the hall but before he could he felt something fall against his legs, making him fall.

“Louis?” Harry asked confused as he got off his groaning husband and stood up from the floor.

Louis rolled over on his side, trying to regain his breathing as Harry elbowed him in the stomach when he fell. “I guess I fell asleep against the door, I’m sorry.” He said quietly as he tried to sit up and ignore the pain in his gut.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the older lad, not even knowing that Louis sat outside his door last night.

He nodded at his husband and bit his lip before turning on his heel and heading towards the stairs to start breakfast for the kids.

“Harry wait.” Louis said quickly as he got off the floor and followed the younger lad. “H please, I want to listen.”

“Listen to what?” Harry breathed out.

“You.” Louis said as he followed Harry down the stairs. “I want to listen to anything and everything you have to say. No matter what it is, no matter how long it takes I wanna listen.”

Harry let out a quiet breath as he heard the older lad and knew he was being honest. He also knew that he hurt Louis last night, that he was harsh with him, but it wasn’t like anything he was saying was untruthful.

“Harry please.” Louis nearly begged, just wanting his husband to talk this out with him.

“Louis we’ll talk, just come in the kitchen with me so I can at least make breakfast.” Harry said quietly

Louis let out a relieved breath as he followed the younger lad and as Harry started getting things out for breakfast he sat at the bar. “Go ahead, I’m all ears.”

Harry bit his lip as he got a pan out and glanced at his husband. “I’m just wondering if you’re actually going to listen though.” He said and when he saw the older lad open his mouth he shook his head. “And I’m not saying that in a naggy kind of way but serious. I can tell you everything that’s bothering me and go into detail with it but will you actually take it to heart and try to change?”

Louis dropped his gaze to his hands as he heard his husband and nodded, hating that Harry even felt the need to ask that. He knows he’s promised the younger lad certain things and he hasn’t kept them. How he shouldn’t talk to him or treat him at certain times, but now Louis was determined to keep these promises.

“It’s just a couple things that have been bothering me.” Harry said quietly as he cracked a few eggs into a bowl. “It’s like one thing that leads to another and this started with you sounding like I couldn’t take care of the kids when you were about to go away.” He said, and waited for a response from Louis.

But like the older lad said he was going to listen and it was clear that his husband was. And Harry really had never been so grateful to actually express how he felt without getting shot down.

“Everytime you go away for a game or for a conference it always seems like you don’t believe that I can take care of the kids. And the thing that drives me nuts is that you don’t actually know what it’s like to take care of them by yourself for a weekend, or for at most three weeks, you don’t get it.” Harry said as he shook his head and continued making breakfast. “So I guess I’m just saying that I get annoyed when you’re about to go away and always make it out to seem like I can’t handle the kids.”

Louis nodded, taking in what Harry was saying and of course there were a few things he could say back. There was that time Harry was at the cafe nearly 24/7 for a month and he was basically a single father of two. But it was the younger lad’s turn to talk, it was his time to get everything off his chest.

Harry let out a small breath as he looked over to his husband and saw that he was still listening. “And I guess my other two big problems are with how you talk to me and Cody.” He said quietly. “Like I don’t understand how we’ll be kind of bickering about something and then for you it goes from zero to bullshit in five seconds. One second we’re trying to work something out and the next you’re basically insulting me, never letting me have a say, and when I do say something it’s goes in one ear and out the other. And the worst part is that somehow you always make it seem to be my fault. I’m always the one apologizing, I’m always the one giving you your way just so you won’t have a temper tantrum.”

And again Louis nodded. At that he didn’t have an excuse, he knew at times he blew up for no reason, that he said things he really shouldn’t. But he still hated that he had done of all of this to the younger lad and only now he was bringing it up and not sooner because Harry was afraid he would just blow up at him.

“And about Cody?” Louis asked quietly as he bit his lip.

Harry let out a deep breath as he began scrambling the eggs in the pan and ran a hand over his face. “You know he and I have never had the easiest or best relationship and I can honestly only think of one time you tried to help me with him. Other than that one time the only thing you offer me is ‘did you talk to him’ and that’s it.” He said quietly. “There are only so many things I can do to try to get him to kind of interact with me and I need your help, I can’t do it by myself.” Harry said as he shook his head. “When you hung up on me the other day when I told you what happened to him at school and that he wasn’t speaking to me I seriously wanted to jump through the phone and hit you.”

Louis shook his head as he ran a hand over his face, still not believing he treated the younger lad like that.

“And you know the crazy thing is that I’m not mad.” Harry said as he bit his lip. “I’m just really, really hurt that you think it’s okay for you to do all of these things to me.”

“I don’t.” Louis barely whispered as he kept his eyes focused on his folded hands. “I don’t think it’s okay… And I’m sorry it’s taken me this long and the fact that you had to talk to me about it for me to realize how awful I’ve been.” He said in disbelief as he really thought about everything Harry said just now and even last night.

For over 13 years they’ve been together, and only just now was it coming up, just now Harry was bringing this to his attention. But that’s the thing… The younger lad shouldn’t have had to bring it to his attention. Louis should’ve known. He should’ve realized the hurt that flooded Harry’s eyes whenever he talked to him too harshly, whenever he turned the wrong off himself.

And just as Louis was about to speak he looked up to his husband only to see him turning pale before rushing out of the kitchen and most likely heading to the bathroom.

Louis watched the younger lad worriedly before hopping off the bar stool and following after him, only to get stopped on his way to the bathroom by Alexis.

“Did you make him cry again?” Alexis asked as she looked back towards the hallway where she saw her pop rushing through.

“What? No, he’s just sick.” Louis said quietly.

Alexis glanced up at her father and let out a small breath, herself not liking how her family felt so divided right now. Her brother was mad at her pop, her pop was mad at her dad and her dad was making her pop sad,  and she hated it.

“Breakfast is on the stove love, go get some while I help your pop.” Louis said before walking past the 11 year old and making his way to the bathroom.

When he pushed the bathroom door open he saw Harry emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet and Louis couldn’t help but feel even more terrible. Harry was pregnant, him and Cody were having some major problems, and then he and Harry were having even bigger ones.

The younger lad looked exhausted, he looked drained and Louis just wanted to take all of his pain away.

Louis passed his husband a cup of mouthwash and sat down next to him on the tiled floor before hesitantly reaching a hand over and rubbing his back. He was grateful Harry didn’t pull away but instead leaned into his touch and when he finished cleaning his mouth rested his head on the older lad’s shoulder.

Louis let out a deep breath, grateful that Harry was willing to even touch him right now. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve the unconditional love that he received on a daily basis from Harry. And he was going to do everything in his power to make sure the next time he and Harry got into an argument to bite his tongue and let his husband use his voice.

*~*

“Daddy can I talk to you?” Cody asked quietly as he could see his papa sleeping with his head on his daddy’s lap and he was reading a book.

Louis looked over his book and saw his son biting his lip as he stood in front of him a bit nervously. _Sure buddy, what’s up?_ He once he put his book down and pulled his glasses off.

Cody glanced between his papa and daddy and let out a small breath as he stepped closer to his father. “Did I hurt papa’s feelings?” He asked quietly.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at his son before shifting his gaze to his husband who was sleeping in his lap. It’s been nearly a week since Cody yelled at Harry and still the two hadn’t had a proper conversation.

Harry tried everyday of course and Louis did his part in encouraging the 7 year old to at least talk it out with his father, but Cody wasn’t having any of it.

They themselves were still working through some of their own things and to Louis most of it was all about how they were communicating with each other.

Louis understood what his husband wanted from him and he was more than willing to put in the extra work to mend their relationship. He was going to listen to the younger lad, let him have a voice and not shut Harry down when he suggests something Louis doesn’t like.

But right this second it was about Cody and Harry and Louis knew that this is what the younger lad has really been stressing about.

 _If I were being honest yeah Cody I think you did hurt your father’s feelings._ Louis signed as he shrugged and nodded at his son. _But don’t talk to me about it, talk to him. I’m done being the messenger between you two._

Cody bit his lip as he looked at his daddy and then to his papa. He nodded at his father before carefully reaching for his papa’s shoulder and shaking him gently, wanting him to wake up.

Harry blinked his eyes open, not quite sure why someone was trying to wake him up but when he saw it was Cody who wanted his attention he sat up. He wasn’t sure what the 7 year old wanted so he raised his eyebrows at his son, silently asking him if he wanted to talk.

“I’m sorry for being mean to you.” Cody said quietly, not meeting his father’s eye. “I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

Harry opened and closed his mouth, definitely not expecting that. And when he looked over to Louis to see if he had anything to do with this the older lad just shrugged, telling him he didn’t know where it came from either.

 _We all get upset sometimes buddy. I just wished you talked to me about it a little bit._ Harry signed as he bit his lip.

Cody nodded, knowing that his papa tried to talk to him but he just didn’t want to talk with his father. It wasn’t until his sister slightly hinted that their papa was sad and Cody couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault.

“Next time I’m upset I’ll talk to you.” Cody said as he bit his lip. “But I really am sorry papa.”

Harry offered his son a small smile, just grateful that he was even talking to him. _Thank you for apologizing buddy._ He signed and just before he was about to tell his son something else the 7 year old walked towards him and wrapped his arms around him, surprising Harry.

But he didn’t even waste a second before hugging Cody back and kissing his curls, more than happy to have his boy back in his arms.

As Harry hugged Cody he glanced over to Louis and saw the older lad smiling, and just at that Harry couldn’t help but feel his own grin widen.

It felt like forever since he and his son talked, let alone hugged but Cody’s feelings were hurt and he got embarrassed at school. He was also just 7 years old and Harry knows how rough kids can be at that age so he knew that Cody was upset with him. But at least now his son seemed to genuinely care about how he was feeling, and that he was willing to talk.

*~*

“Do you think they’ll freak out?” Harry asked as he tried to bite back a smile and looked into the shopping bag with the twins’ newest outfits.

They were going to do a gender reveal to the kids since he and Louis had just found out what they’re having not even an hour ago, and they planned to do that by showing Alexis, Cody and Rosie the newest clothes they bought the twins.

They told the kids they would either bring home two blue onesies, two pink onesies or one of each. And now that Harry and Louis knew what they were having they themselves could barely contain their excitement.

“It’ll be a total freak out. I’m predicting screaming, maybe some shrieking from the toddler.” Louis said through a quiet laugh as he reached over for the younger lad’s hand and squeezed it gently.

Harry was trying his hardest not to bounce in his seat, but he really was excited to tell the kids.

When he and Louis found out of course the older lad screamed to himself and danced around the small doctor’s office before rushing over to his husband and capturing his lips in his own.

Harry knew that that would be his husband’s reaction no matter what they were having but it was still cute to watch the older lad nearly prancing around the room and gushing about how happy he was.

When Louis pulled up to the house and parked the car he quickly hopped out and jogged to Harry’s door before offering the younger lad his hand and grabbing their shopping bag from him.

“You ready?” Louis asked through a wide smile as they walked to the door.

Harry let out a small breath as he nodded, more than ready and beyond excited to share their news with the kids.

Louis grinned to himself as they got to the door and before they could step into the house he surprised his husband with a small kiss before pecking his lips a few more times for good measure.

Harry smiled against the older lad and couldn’t help but giggle a bit as Louis kissed him all over his face. “Alright, alright, enough.” He said as he playfully pushed his husband away.

“Fine.” Louis muttered, but he was still able to steal one more kiss before he pushed the front door open and followed the younger lad inside. “We’re home!” He yelled.

And it wasn’t even a second later the pair were nearly attacked by their kids.

The little Tomlinsons were shouting at their daddies, wanting to know what the twins were, more than ready to find out.

“I dunno Harry, should we actually tell them?” Louis asked through a small smirk as he looked over at the younger lad and scooped Rosie up.

“Daddy you can’t do that!” Cody said annoyed. “We were good all day just so you would tell us!!”

“Yeah and you promised you would tell us!!” Alexis added in.

Harry let out a fake deep breath as he glanced at Louis and saw the older lad smiling at him. “I guess you guys can know.” He said through a huff, making Louis laugh. “Lou would you like to do the honor?”

“If you insist.” Louis said through a wide smile as he reached into their shopping bag and very slowly pulled out the two onesies. “And the newest additions to the Tomlinson family will be…” He said, building the anticipation. “Two boys!!” Louis said as he pulled out the identical blue onesies.

Alexis’ eyes went wide as she looked at the little outfits her dad was holding and felt her jaw drop as she realized that meant two more boys in this already crazy, loud, boy filled house. And even with her little sister shrieking and telling their dads how happy she was and Cody screaming a big fat “I told you so!!” in her face Alexis still smiled to herself, excited to see her family so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 in the morning, my brain is fried, sorry if my words don't make sense. I wrote most of this at midnight and just finished so I'm sorry if it's a little off. Leave comments, share opinions, thanks !!
> 
> And I got this suggestion (below) on tumblr and I wanted to know what you guys thought about it. Should I do it ??  
> when you are finished with Back to the Beginning, you could do a one shot about when Cody is a teenager like 17? and he is confused about his sexuality, but then he realises that he is gay or bi..... and he goes to this group for deaf teenagers and he likes this boy but he isn't deaf so cody get's scared to talk to him, but then this boy starts to talk to cody, & he tells louis and harry is he gay by taking that boy to meet harry&louis.


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

Louis had his tongue sticking out between his lips as he tried to focus on what he was doing. He was sure he’s seen Harry do this a thousand times and it really shouldn’t be that difficult, but somehow Louis was having some serious problems.

“Dad I packed mine and Rosie’s bag.” Alexis said as she walked into the kitchen.

“Thanks love. Did you check on your brother?” Louis asked as he kept his eyes on the pan, trying to make sure the chicken wouldn’t burn.

“Yeah he’s ready to go.” Alexis said as she bit back a smile, more than amused at what her father was trying to do.

Louis hummed as he looked over the pan and tried to see if the chicken was seared or not. But of course when he flipped it over it was burnt. “God dammit.” He muttered frustratedly to himself before picking the chicken up and putting it in the garbage, only to put another piece on the pan. “How long does each side cook for?”

“About 10 minutes.” Alexis said as she nudged her dad out of the way and stood in front of the stove, not wanting him to burn anything else. “And flip it a few times, like every two minutes.”

“Right, right.” Louis said as he nodded and took mental notes.

“Dad the green beans!” Alexis said quickly as she looked over to the other pan and saw smoke coming from the bottom of the green beans.

Louis reached for the pan quickly and took it off the burner before flipping a few of the green beans to check on them. He let out a deep breath as he saw that only a few were burnt and that there was still plenty for him and Harry to eat.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay and help?” Alexis asked as she looked up at her father.

“No I can do it.” Louis mumbled. “It’s just the potatoes, chicken and I have to make a salad. Thanks anyway though.” He said quietly.

Alexis let out a small breath, not quite sure if her dad could handle all of that. “I’ll make the chicken, you do the salad.”

Louis nodded and was secretly grateful is daughter took over as he reached into the fridge. “Can you try this dressing for the salad I made? And be honest.”

“Sure.” Alexis said before dipping her finger in the bowl her father put in front of her and putting her finger in her mouth. “Wow dad… That’s really good.” She said surprised.

“Really?!” Louis asked excitedly as he jumped in place a little bit. “Thank God, I thought it was gonna suck.” He said through a small laugh as he put the green beans on a serving plate and covered them with foil to keep warm.

“No it’s actually really really good. Nice goin dad.” Alexis said through her own laugh as she pat her father on the back.

Louis celebrated a bit more before he finally got out the things he needed for a salad. Even if he burned a few things he was sure that overall the dinner would be a success. At least he hoped it would be.

“The favorite uncle is here!!”

Both Louis and Alexis snapped their heads up to see Zayn walking into the kitchen and Louis couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his best mate.

“You and I get to have a sleepover.” Zayn said in a sing song voice as he grabbed his niece’s hand and spun her around the kitchen. “And my cooking is gonna be better than your dad’s.”

“Hey!” Louis said as he looked over to the younger lad. “It’s not bad, even Al said my salad dressing was good!”

Zayn let out a snort as he spun his niece one more time before pulling her into his side. “Sure. I bet H will call me in a few hours complaining about food poisoning.”

Louis narrowed his eyes at his best mate before shaking his head and looking back to the salad he was making. “Whatever. Just get my kids and leave my house.”

“Happily.” Zan said through a small smile before tugging on Alexis’ hand and beginning his search for the other two Tomlinsons.

Louis was relieved Zayn had left the kitchen and he was even more relieved to see that Alexis finished the chicken for him and already put it on a serving plate.

He finished the salad and checked on the roasted potatoes in the oven, making sure they weren’t burning too and was more than relieved to see that they weren’t. So far everything looked good, and now it was just a matter of having Harry get home and getting the kids out so they could have a quiet night.

“Daddy I leaving! Say bye to me!!” Rosie said as she ran into the kitchen and wrapped her arm’s around her father’s legs.

“Oh no! What am I gonna while you’re gone?” Louis asked through a small pout as he scooped up the 3 year old.

“Cry!” Rosie said through a giggle as she wrapped her arms around her daddy’s neck.

Louis looked at his daughter and began to wobble his lip and let out fake cries, but to the toddler those cries were all too real.

“No, no, no!! Daddy I sorry! Don’t cry!” Rosie rushed out before she hugged her father and kissed him all over his face, wanting him to feel better.

“Y-you told me to cry so I-I’m crying.” Louis said through a fake sob.

“Rosie don’t fall for it, he did the same thing to me when I was little.” Alexis said as she walked into the kitchen and saw what her dad was doing.

“Al stop! Daddy is sad!” Rosie said as she hugged her father and pat the back of his head to calm him down.

Cody was about to tell his sister’s they were about to go before he saw Rosie and his father and rolled his eyes. “He always does this.” He muttered as he shook his head. “Rosie he’s not actually crying, he’s pretending.”

“You guys are mean. Daddy is sad and you not helping him.” Rosie said as she narrowed her eyes at her siblings.

“A-at least one of my kids like me.” Louis said as he wiped a fake tear from his eye and kissed his little girl on the cheek.

“Daddy I don’t like you, I love you.” Rosie said before kissing her father and hugging him again.

And as Rosie was hugging Louis he turned to face his two eldest kids before sticking his tongue out at them and then fake crying some more so Rosie would continue to hug him.

“Alright, we’re leaving.” Alexis said as she grabbed her little brother’s shoulder. “Bye dad, see you tomorrow, have fun with pop.” She said before trying to push Cody out of the kitchen.

“Wait! Say bye to me!!” Louis said as he jogged after his kids.

Alexis and Cody both huffed to themselves but hugged their father anyway, knowing they’d miss him while they were at uncle Zayn’s for the night.

Louis kissed all three of his kids more times than he can count and hugged them until they were squirming and asking Zayn to help them. And with one final goodbye Louis waved the kids off and watched them drive down the road before he went back into the kitchen and made sure everything was perfect before Harry got home from work.

And it was only minutes later when Louis heard the front door open and his husband’s voice.

“I’m home!” Harry yelled as he walked through the front door and kicked his shoes off. But as he walked further into the house the more confused he grew as to why there were no children tackling him. “Rosie? Lou?” He called out. “Are the kids even here?” Harry muttered to himself.

“Hazza! Kitchen!” Louis yelled back.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he heard that Louis was in the kitchen, but he quickly became worried because it was his husband in the kitchen. “What are you-... What’s this?” He asked quietly as he saw the table set up with food for two.

Louis bit his lip as he felt himself blush a little bit. “I uhm- I made dinner.” He said sheepishly. “Well I wanted to go out tonight but I know you’ve been tired so I thought it would be nice if I made dinner and kicked the kids out for the night.”

Harry opened and closed his mouth, not believing his husband did this for him and not burn anything in the process. “Lou I don’t even know what to say.” He said through a quiet laugh, knowing the older lad hated cooking above anything else. “This is- well this is really nice, thank you.”

Louis smiled to himself, at least relieved that Harry was happy and not mortified that he used the kitchen without him in there to help him. “Well everything is already done so you can sit.” He said as he walked up to his husband and took his messenger bag from him before putting it down and following him to the table. “So I made everything but uhm Al cooked the chicken, I can’t take credit for that.” Louis said through a nervous chuckle. “But I seasoned it.” He added quickly.

“Well I’m sure if you cooked it it would have been fine too.” Harry said as he laughed to himself and started loading up his plate.

Louis hummed and nodded, not wanting to tell Harry about the chicken he burnt when he did try to make it.

Louis got his own plate together but as he saw Harry pick up his fork to take his first bite he watched him cautiously, hoping that everything actually tasted okay. And from how the younger lad hummed and smiled to himself as he ate Louis knew he didn’t royally mess up the meal.

Harry was really quite surprised with Louis. Of course not everything was perfect and some things were a bit over seasoned, but Harry expected that, knowing Louis did love a fair amount of salt on everything he ate. But overall he was happy, and truly grateful that the older lad had put this together for him.

“Lou?” Harry asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah?” Louis said as he looked up from his plate and to the younger lad.

“You know I- well you know I like appreciate you and everything right?” Harry asked as he bit his lip.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, not quite sure why Harry would randomly say that. “Of course I do H.” He said softly. “And I appreciate you too.” He said through a small laugh.

Harry looked to the older lad and smiled at him, a bit relieved that Louis knew that. He was a bit worried since they had their talk that his husband hasn’t felt appreciated or respected, and when they talked Harry didn’t want to sound like that or come off as that. But since Louis didn’t think that it definitely took some weight off of Harry’s shoulders.

And right now he was even more happy to have a nicely cooked meal and a quiet night with his husband. Harry felt like they needed it and with the house empty he knew they would definitely use that to their advantage.

*~*

“Papa!!!”

Harry perked his head up as he heard his son, but that wasn’t right. There was no way that Cody could be at the cafe.

When Harry turned around though and saw the 7 year old running into the kitchen he was a bit more than shocked.

“Papa guess what?!” Cody asked excitedly as he ran up to his father and tugged on his shirt, far too excited to share his news.

 _Are you going to tell me how you got here?_ Harry asked as he laughed to himself and tried to get his son out of the kitchen and to the front of the cafe.

Cody rolled his eyes and huffed as his papa picked him up and brought him to the dining area but wouldn’t stop tapping his shoulder, desperately wanting him to listen. “No something happened at school.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows but his first question to Cody was answered as he saw Louis at the bar with Rosie, Alexis and plate of cookies in front of them. At least he knew how his son got here but now the question was why.

 _Are you okay? Did something happen?_ Harry asked after he placed Cody down on one of the bar stools and looked at him with a touch of worry.

“Yes!!” Cody said excitedly, making a few heads turn their way. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!!” He said as he took his father’s shoulders and shook him.

 _Okay, okay I’m listening!_ Harry signed, wanting Cody to release him but at the same time was happy that the 7 year old was so excited.

“I made a friend!” Cody said through a wide smile before he engulfed his father in a hug.

Harry was a bit taken back by his son’s suddenness but still couldn’t help but smile himself as he saw how excited Cody was. And when he looked over to Louis he already saw the older lad looking at him softly and nodded before turning back to his plate of cookies.

 _That’s great buddy._ Harry signed as he grinned back at his son. _Did you meet them at school?_

“Yeah! He’s not in my class, he’s in the other class and he’s new but I met him during recess!!” Cody said as he jumped in place excitedly. “And daddy met him and he said that Will can come over and play this weekend!”

Harry raised his eyebrows still a bit taken back by his son as normally he’s pretty soft spoken and quiet but right now he was just yelling everything he was saying. _His name is Will?_

Cody nodded happily to himself before wrapping his arms around his papa again and hugging him. And of course Harry hugged his son back and picked him up before kissing his head, happy to see Cody so excited about his new friend.

 _I’m really happy for you buddy, that’s so exciting._ Harry signed once Cody released him. _I can’t wait to meet him this weekend._

“Can you come home with us now? Or do you have to stay here?” Cody asked, still wanting to talk to his papa about his friend.

 _I’m staying here for a little longer buddy, but I’ll be home for dinner and then you can tell me all about your day._ Harry signed, himself wanting to hear more about Cody’s day now but he had to stay since he went in late today. _Let me talk to your dad real quick though and then I’ll walk you guys out._

Cody nodded and tugged on his papa’s hand before leading him over to his daddy.

“So we made a new friend today?” Harry asked through a quiet laugh as he walked towards his husband and scooped up Rosie who was running at him.

“Seems so.” Louis said as he smiled to himself. “I picked him up and he said that he met Will during recess and he didn’t know who to play with so Cody pointed to a ball and I guess they just started kicking it back and forth. And then they talked and Cody was able to read his lips and everything.” He said happily.

Harry bit his lip as he tried to hold back a smile, more than happy to hear that Cody had such a great day. “Well when I get home I’ll let him tell me all about it.”

Louis nodded and grinned back at his husband before leaning forward and connecting their lips softly. “Get back to work and the sooner you do what you have to do here the sooner you can come home.” He said once he released the younger lad.

Harry laughed to himself and hummed before pecking his husband’s lips one more time. “Alright, I love you, see you when I get home.”

“Love you too.” Louis said before stealing one more kiss from the younger lad and taking Rosie from Harry.

Harry watched as Louis got the kids together and he said bye to them and that he’d see them at home. He waved them off and still as he saw his family walk to the car he could see the skip in Cody’s step as he grabbed Louis’ hand and continued to ramble on and on about his new friend.

And when Harry got home after work he was in for the same treatment as the 7 year old nearly dragged him to the couch and told him all about recess with Will.

*~*

“Papa.” Cody said as he tugged on his father’s shirt. “This is Will.” He introduced happily as he gestured to his friend.

Harry looked down at the two boys and smiled as he saw Will. “Hey Will, it’s good to meet you.”

“Whoa…” Will said quietly as he looked between Cody and Harry. “You look a lot alike.” He noticed.

“Yeah we’ve heard the before.” Harry said as he sent a wink to his son.

Will looked over to Cody and tapped his arm, wanting his attention. “Where’s your other dad?”

“He had to go to London this morning but he said he’d be back late tonight.” Cody said as he shrugged to himself, a little sad his daddy couldn’t be here when his friend was over.

Will made an ‘o’ with his mouth as he nodded before biting his lip.

Harry looked between the two boys, not quite sure what they were going to do while Will was here. “So are you guys gonna play some video games or maybe Cody you can show Will your drumset?” He signed and said, trying to throw some suggestions out there as Cody has never really had anyone over before.

Cody nodded happily to himself before tapping Will’s arm, wanting him to follow him.

Harry watched as the two boys made their way out of the kitchen and towards the living room, but it was only a second later Alexis came in to talk to her father.

“There’s something weird about him.” She said as soon as she knew the two weren’t in ear shot.

“What?” Harry asked confused. “Something weird about Will?”

“Yeah.” Alexis said as she nodded and looked towards the living room. “I don’t know what it is but there is definitely something off about him.”

“Love you don’t know him.” Harry said through a small laugh as he shook his head.

“I opened the door for him and when Cody came to the foyer the first thing Will asked was where dad was but Cody was too excited for you to meet him so he didn’t answer him.” Alexis said with raised eyebrows as she crossed her arms over her chest. “That’s weird for him to ask that.”

Harry bit his lip, maybe that seeming a bit weird as Will did ask where Louis was and he wasn’t quite sure why a 7 year old would be so concerned as to where his husband was.

“I dunno sweetheart, maybe he just likes to know who’s in the house or something.” Harry said as he shrugged.

Alexis let out a quiet breath, still finding the whole thing odd. Whenever her friends were over even at Cody’s age none of them cared where her dads were and to Alexis there was just something about this kid. All she knew was that she had to keep an eye on Will and make sure he didn’t do anything to her brother.

So all day that’s what Alexis did. Even if she didn’t make her presence known she was watching the two boys from a far, keeping a careful eye on them and making sure Cody was okay.

*~*

Louis let out a deep breath as he shuffled into his bedroom and pulled on his tie, wanting nothing more than to be out of this stiff suit and get into bed with his husband. So after he pulled off his clothes, leaving his boxers on, he nearly threw himself onto the bed next to Harry.

“Hey.” Harry breathed out sleepily as he blindly reached for Louis and as best he could with his 4 month old belly cuddled into his side.

“Hi love.” Louis said softly as he ran a hand down Harry’s back. “How was the play date? I’m sorry I missed it, I know Cody was excited about it.” He said as he bit his lip, feeling a bit bad that he couldn’t be here for Cody.

“It’s fine, you had to go to a meeting and at least it wasn’t super far away.” Harry said quietly. “And it was pretty good. They just kinda hung around all day, nothing too exciting.” He said through a small shrug. “They didn’t really talk much but they watched a movie, played some video games, Cody showed him his drums and that was basically it.”

“Did Cody have fun though?” Louis asked as he pulled the younger lad impossibly closer and buried his nose in his hair.

“Uhm yeah, I think so.” Harry said quietly.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he heard his husband’s voice change and looked up at him confused. “Did something happen?”

“Well no, but Al said something when Will showed up and it’s just kinda been in my head all day.” Harry said as he bit his lip.

“What was it?”  Louis asked quietly.

“She said he was being weird and asking about you and stuff. I guess he asked when she answered the door for him and then he asked again when he met me in the kitchen, and then he did again, asking what time you’d be back from London.”

Louis looked at the younger lad confused, not quite sure why some 7 year old would care where he was. “That is kind of odd.” He said quietly. “As long as Cody had a good time though, that’s all that matters.”

“But Lou why would he ask about you? I mean it just doesn’t make sense to me.” Harry said as he shook his head and looked down at his husband.

“I dunno love.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s neck. “Some kids are just a little quirky like that.”

Harry still wasn’t so sure about it and he wanted to keep talking about it but it was clear Louis was a second away from passing out on him. He did leave early this morning to go to London, then sat through what Harry presumed were some terribly boring meetings before coming back home. So he decided to give the older lad a rest and actually let him sleep. But that didn’t stop Harry from thinking why Will could have possibly been asking about Louis.

*~*

Louis perked his head up as he heard the front door slam open and someone stomping into the house. He furrowed his eyebrows as he pushed himself off the couch and started walking towards the foyer only to see Cody with tear stained cheeks and Harry running after him.

Louis was about to ask what happened but he didn’t even get the chance before his son looked up at him with a stone cold glare and pushed past him to get to the stairs.

He opened and closed his mouth, not quite sure if Cody was mad at him or what. “Did I do something?” Louis asked confused.

“Something happened at school I think- I don’t- he wouldn’t-.” Harry said, not sure what to say himself as when he picked Cody and Alexis up from school Cody just seemed furious but refused to say anything.

“Did you ask Al?” Louis asked quietly. “I mean he looked at me like he wanted to kill me.”

“It has something to do with Will, I know it does.” Alexis said, still not trusting her brother’s new ‘friend’.

At that Louis furrowed his eyebrows before looking back to the stairs and jogging up them. He would hate if Cody’s new friend had done something to him, but at the same time he had a nagging feeling that he did.

But he couldn’t even step fully into Cody’s room before a flying book almost hit him in the head. Louis quickly walked over to his son as he saw him freaking out and grabbing anything he could just so he could throw it. And when he wrapped his arms around the 7 year old it was almost immediate Cody started screaming and pushing his father away.

“Stop!!” Cody yelled as he felt his daddy on him. “Just leave me alone!”

Louis just held on tighter, not wanting his son to throw anything else but Cody kept fighting against him. Louis doesn’t think he’s ever seen his son this angry, this upset.

“I don’t want you in here! Get out!!” Cody screamed as he managed to get out of his father’s arms and shove him towards the door.

 _Just tell me what happened. I don’t even know why you’re mad at me._ Louis signed as he tried to stay in place, not wanting Cody to push him out of the room and shut the door in his face.

“He didn’t want to be my friend, he used me to get to you!!” Cody yelled angrily. “I saw him talking about it at recess! He never really liked me!”

Louis stood there frozen, really having no clue what to say as he saw his son looking so hurt.

“Will just wanted to say that he knew you cause you’re famous and that’s why he became my friend…” Cody said a bit quieter as he felt tears come to his eyes. “Get out, I want to be alone.”

Louis opened and closed his mouth, desperately wanting to say something to Cody. This was something he’s feared since Alexis was born and he began playing with the pros. He never wanted someone to use his family to get to him but of all people it had to happen to Cody.

And just as Louis was about to tell his son how sorry he was he saw Cody’s face and he knew that the 7 year old was more than hurt and furious at him. So he thought maybe he should give him some time to cool off before he tried talking to him.

Louis bit his lip as he backed out of the room and once he was in the hallway he jumped as he heard Cody slam his door shut.

“Is he okay? What happened?” Harry asked as he came up the stairs. “Lou? Babe, what’s wrong?” He asked, seeing his husband motionless and just staring at the door that was shut in his face.

“This is all my fault…” Louis just barely whispered.

“What?” Harry asked confused. “What’s he upset about?”

“Harry he’s mad at me.” Louis said just a bit louder. “No, no, he’s furious at me. Oh my God this is all my fault.” He said as he rubbed his hands over his face.

Cody has been mad at him before, of course he has, every child has a tantrum every now and then and the 7 year old sure had a few with his daddy but it’s never been like this.

“Louis just tell me what happened.” Harry said softly as he reached for his husband’s shoulders and tried to keep him in place.

Louis shook his head, trying to get rid of his own tears as he realized what his son went through. “Will pretended to be his friend to get to me… Harry this is what I was afraid of, I never wanted this to happen.” He said but it was barely audible.

“Lou… Louis look at me.” Harry said quietly as he picked his husband’s chin up. “This isn’t your fault alright? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Harry how is it not my fault?” Louis asked as he felt a single tear slip. “If I wasn’t famous, if I wasn’t a footie player this wouldn’t have happened to him.”

Harry bit his lip as he thought about what position Louis was in and he couldn’t help but think and compare it to the one he was in himself with Cody. He didn’t want Louis to think that it was his fault but what could he say to convince the older lad that it wasn’t. It was like how he felt guilty for Cody’s deafness but there was absolutely nothing Louis could say to him that would make him feel any less guilty about it.

“He was already so nervous about making friends and this made it so much worse… What am I gonna do? What do I say to him?” Louis began rambling to himself as he paced the hallway. “Fuck… Fuck, fuck, fuck!!” He said annoyed as he realized how badly this could impact Cody.

Because of this Cody could stop trusting people all together. Because of this he could stop trying to make friends, and not want to put himself out there for the fear that they were using him because of his father. All of these different scenarios were running through Louis’ head and the more he thought about it the worse he felt for making his son go through this.

“Harry what do I do? Tell me what to do.” Louis said as he continued to pace the hallway.

Harry opened and closed his mouth, wanting to give his husband some type of advice, wanting to help him in some form but he didn’t know how. Now he kind of understood how hard it was when he had his freak outs whenever Cody was mad at him. It was difficult to give advice because there wasn’t much he could say, other to maybe try to talk to Cody. That’s what Louis always tells him, but now he understands why.

“Lou I dunno… Maybe give him some time to cool off before you try talking to him again. Maybe I can talk to him and calm him down a bit and maybe get a understanding of how he’s feeling.” Harry offered.

Louis nodded and let out a deep breath as he combed his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, yeah talk to him. That sounds good.”

Harry offered the older lad a tight line smile before rubbing his back and kissing his cheek, wanting to do anything to calm his husband down, knowing how hard it was to be in that position.

Harry made his way to Cody’s room and very slowly opened it and peeked his head in. And when he saw his son just sitting on his bed and quietly crying to himself he quickly walked over to him. Harry engulfed Cody in a hug and he was actually surprised when the 7 year old hugged him back.

He kissed his curls and pulled him as close as he could, but with his rounding stomach it was a bit hard. Cody though had his arms wrapped tightly around his papa’s neck and hiccupped to himself as he tried to calm down.

 _You’re okay buddy, it’s alright._ Harry signed as he pulled away from his son and wiped his wet eyes.

“I don’t want to be Will’s friend anymore.” Cody said as he shook his head and bit his lip, trying not to cry again.

 _And don’t have to be big guy, he did something mean and you don’t want to be friends with mean people._ Harry signed before he rubbed Cody’s back. _Are you just upset about what he did or is something else going on?_

“H-he only liked me because of daddy.” Cody hiccupped as he shook his head, realizing that he never actually made a friend.

Harry bit his lip as he saw Cody so torn up, hating that he was so upset. _Buddy I know you’re sad and I know how hard it is to feel like you have friends one second and the next you don’t, but don’t be mad at your daddy, he didn’t do anything wrong._

Cody thought about that for a minute and he knew it wasn’t his daddy’s fault but he was just upset. “Is daddy upset I yelled at him?” He asked quietly. “I didn’t mean it, I was just mad.”

 _He was a little upset, but it’s okay buddy. It’s okay to be mad and get upset sometimes_. Harry signed before he kissed his son’s head.

Cody sniffled to himself, not meaning to make his daddy sad. “I’ll go say I’m sorry.” He said quietly. “And thank you papa.” Cody said before hugging his father one more time.

Harry smiled to himself, relieved he was actually able to make his son feel a bit better. _You’re welcome big guy, anytime. And I think your daddy is in the nursery if you want to say sorry._

Cody nodded and wiped his wet eyes before shuffling off his bed and heading towards his brothers’ nursery. He bit his lip as he peeked into the room and saw his daddy putting a chair together but frowned to himself as he saw that his father had been crying.

Louis was startled as he felt a little body crash onto his and when he looked down he saw Cody hugging him.

A small smile made it’s way to his face as he knelt down to Cody’s height and engulfed him in a hug before kissing his head. He was so relieved Cody wasn’t mad at him and when he looked up he saw Harry standing at the doorway he mouthed ‘thank you’ to the younger lad before kissing his son one more time as he heard him mumble an ‘i’m sorry daddy’ into his neck.

*~*

“How you feelin love?” Louis asked softly as he rubbed Harry’s rounding stomach gently.

“I hurt.” Harry groaned.

Louis let out a quiet breath, not quite sure how he could make his husband feel any better. He’s already massaged his feet and back and tried to give him some soup, hoping the cramping would ease up a bit, but so far nothing's worked.

“Do you think I can kiss it better? Maybe the boys just want some kisses from daddy.” Louis said through a small smile, trying to get Harry to laugh.

And of course it worked as Harry grinned at his husband nodded.

Louis chuckled to himself before just barely picking Harry’s legs off his thighs so he could move closer to the younger lad and kiss his 5 month old belly. “Any better?”

“No keep trying.” Harry mumbled through a fake pout as he ran his fingers through his husband’s hair.

“Alright love.” Louis said before kissing Harry’s baby bump again. “Do you want tea or anything? I can make you something.”

“Just keep kissing me and I think we’ll be alright.” Harry said,already feeling a bit better.

Louis laughed to himself and nodded as he rubbed and kissed Harry’s belly. But it was only a second later he had to stop as he heard his cell phone ringing on the coffee table.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he reached for his phone, still making sure to keep a hand on the younger lad’s stomach to try and make sure he stayed relaxed.

He looked at his phone and noticed it was a number he didn’t have saved but picked it up anyways. Louis said his “Hellos” into the phone and asked who was calling but he didn’t get much of a greeting back before he was getting yelled at.

“You better explain what the hell your daughter did to my son!!”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, having no clue what this guy was talking about. “What?” He asked confused.

“My son Will! Tell me why your daughter hit him!”

“Who is that?” Harry asked as he could hear whoever was on the other end of the line screaming.

“Will’s dad, he’s saying Al hit him.” Louis said quietly as he covered the microphone of the phone.

“What?!” Harry asked wide eyed.

Louis held a finger up to Harry, needing to talk to this guy if it was Will’s father. “You know after the shit your son pulled with my boy maybe he deserved to be hit.”

“Louis!!” Harry said as he tried to reach for the phone but his husband pulled away. “Louis hang up, right now. Don’t get into it with him.”

Louis was about to say something but as he saw how serious Harry was he nodded and as Will’s father was still screaming into the phone he hung up. “... I said the wrong thing didn’t I?” He asked as he bit his lip.

Harry slowly sat up and ran a hand over his face as he shook his head. He hated what Will did to Cody, he hated how hurt his son was over it, but he didn’t want Louis saying those kinds of things to people about their kids.

“We just need to talk to Al.” Harry said quietly as he was about to push himself off the couch.

“No stay, I’ll call her down.” Louis said quickly, not wanting the younger lad to move.

Harry nodded and watched as Louis hurried off the couch and jogged towards the stairs before calling for Alexis. And it was only a minute later when both his husband and daughter came into the room.

“What’s up?” Alexis asked as she took a seat across from her dads.

“Did you hit Will?” Louis asked bluntly.

Alexis bit her lip as she looked between her fathers and just barely nodded, knowing there was no use in lying. “Well yes and no.” She said quietly and when her dad raised his eyebrows at her she explained. “Everyone was outside for recess because it was the last day of school and we were all playing together so I found Cody and he and I played together but when I saw Will I heard him talking about Cody. I didn’t do it on purpose I swear but Cody and I were kicking a ball back and forth and I was looking at Will cause he was saying something stupid and I accidentally kicked the ball at him. It was an accident I swear!!” Alexis rushed out.

Both Harry and Louis let out deep breaths and nodded at their daughter, her seemingly being truthful. But if Louis was being honest he was almost grateful the ball hit that kid in the head.

“We believe you.” Harry said quietly. “Did you apologize?”

Alexis let out a snort as she shook her head. “No way. He was a jerk to Cody and when the ball hit him Cody and I were both laughing, it didn’t even hit him hard and he was crying like a baby.”

At that Louis had to hold in a laugh, knowing Harry would kill him if he seemed like he was encouraging the 11 year old. “Just watch where you’re kicking next time love.”

Alexis smiled and nodded at her dad before looking to her pop to see if he was mad. And she saw that he wasn’t not even in the slightest, so she hopped off the couch, knowing there was nothing they were going to say to her.

“You’re not mad?” Louis asked a bit surprised at his husband’s reaction.

Harry shook his head as he laid back down on the couch and reached for Louis’ hand to rub his stomach again. “It was an accident, the kid was mean to Cody, I don’t have a reason to be mad.”

Louis smiled to himself as he ran his hand over Harry’s baby bump and kissed it gently, more than happy to pick up where he left off before his phone rang.

*~*

**1 Month Later (August)**

“Louis!!!!”

Louis perked his head up as he heard his husband’s scream and quickly dropped the paintbrush he had in his hand before he saw Harry rushing into the nursery. “What’s wrong?! What happened? Are you okay?” He asked worriedly. “Tell me in the hallway, it’s not good for you to breathe these fumes in, c’mon.” Louis said as he ushered Harry into the hallway.

“Louis Gemma called!” Harry said excitedly as he jumped in place.

“...Okay? And?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“She and Niall are expecting again!” Harry said as he grabbed his husband’s shoulders and shook him. “That means we’re pregnant at the same time again!!”

“What?! H that’s great!!” Louis said through a wide smile as he wrapped his arms around his husband. “Holy shit, they really are trying to catch up huh?” He asked through a small laugh.

Harry nodded excitedly, unable to wipe the smile off his face. “I’m so just- I’m shocked! Gem just called and told me and she said she told mum and her and I can go baby shopping together and-”

“H you’re 6 and a half months pregnant, you two are a bit apart.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself and ran his hand over his husband’s rounding stomach.

“That doesn’t matter! We’re still gonna go shopping together!” Harry said, nearly jumping in place at the thought.

“Whatever you say love.” Louis said through a small smile before pressing his lips against his husband’s. “Which actually reminds me, you and I have to go shopping for some new cars.” He said as he released the younger lad and rested his hands on his hips.

Harry groaned as he shook his head. “No.” He whined. “You go pick cars out, I don’t wanna go.”

“What? Why?” Louis asked through a small frown. “I wanted to spend the afternoon with you, maybe get some lunch.”

“My feet hurt and Liam is bringing their puppy over and I wanna play with it and see the twins and Soph.”

Louis let out a quiet breath but nodded anyway, not wanting Harry to go out if he was tired. “I wanna see the puppy too though.” He said as he bit his lip. “Maybe I’ll just pick out cars online.”

“There we go and then I can pick them out with you.” Harry said through a small smile. “But Li is bringing everyone over in about an hour and he’s bringing Loki and I’m so excited!!”

Louis laughed to himself as he saw his husband freaking out over the puppy but he had to admit himself he was more than excited about meeting Loki for the first time.

When Liam said they got a puppy the pair was a bit surprised since Caleb and Tucker are only about 2 years old but Liam and Sophia have always wanted a dog and it’s also a pet for the twins to grow up with.

“Alright so that gives me enough time to finish painting the nursery then.” Louis said as he looked back at the freshly painted room, knowing it would need another coat.

Harry smiled happily to himself before dipping his head and kissing his husband sweetly. “Thank you for painting the room, I really appreciate it.” He said quietly.

“Of course love.” Louis said before pecking Harry’s lips one more time. “You go relax and when I’m done I’ll rub your feet and we can play with the puppy and I’ll make sure Rosie isn’t yelling in your ear every other second.”

Harry nearly groaned at the sound of all of that, always loving when Louis took care of him like this. Of course with him being 6 months pregnant at this point he really did have to rely on his husband for a lot, and thankfully Louis stepped up to the plate and did more than was asked of him. And the worst part was that Harry was still growing but already he felt 8 months pregnant. He just figured that this how twins feel and if he was being honest it kind of sucked. But in just 3 more months they would have their little boys with them, so Harry knew all the pain was worth it.

*~*

Louis let out a deep breath as he looked around the pitch and couldn’t help but think of the last 10 years. He remembers it like it was yesterday when he played his first game at this very stadium, how nervous he felt, how scared he was. But now it was his last game as a player and as Louis looked around the pitch he felt pretty upset.

He wanted to coach, he was excited to. But the fact that this was his last game with his team, his last game with Joey and Marcus… It got to him a little bit.

“Babe?” Harry said quietly as he came up to his husband. “Are you okay?”

Louis nodded as he let out a small breath and kept his eyes on the pitch. “I’m just… I can’t believe it’s my last game.”

Harry looked at the older lad sadly, knowing how sad he was about this being his last day as a player. “Make the best of it love.” He said softly. “And you know you’ll be coaching so you’ll be back here, and I’m sure you can set up charity games when you can play again.”

Louis bit his lip as he nodded again. He knew all of that was true and that he could find a way to play again, but he still was upset about the fact that this would be his last game with his best mates. Louis couldn’t stay in this mood though. He had to pick himself up and play the best game he possibly could. With this being his final game as a player the stadium sold out in record time and everyone was here to watch him, Joey and Marcus. But most importantly Louis wanted to do this for his team. It was his last hoorah with them and he wanted to go out with a bang.

“They’re calling you love, you should go.” Harry said quietly as he looked to Louis’ teammates on the pitch. “Finish strong Tommo.” He said through a small laugh as he rubbed his husband’s back.

Louis chuckled to himself as he glanced over at Harry and nodded at him. “I love you.” He said before reaching for Harry’s hips and running a hand over his rounding stomach.

“I love you too.” Harry said softly before dipping his head and connecting their lips gently. “Now go out there and win.”

Louis pecked Harry’s lips one more time before finally releasing him and waving to his family and mates. They had all given their own little speeches to him, saying how proud they were of him and to just have fun today.

But to Louis’ surprise it was Alexis who was almost as sad as he was with this being his last game. She hugged him and told him to have a great game but Louis could tell that his daughter was upset about not being able to watch him play anymore.

“You ready mate?” Marcus asked as he saw Louis walking up to him.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Louis breathed out as he stood next to his best mate and started his warm up.

“One last game boys, let’s make it our best.” Joey said as he clapped Louis on the back and followed his best mates with their warm up.

Louis let out a deep breath, and tried to remind himself that this wasn’t the last time he would see his best mates. He can still go out with them, he can still see them, and because of those thoughts Louis already felt lighter. He didn’t want to leave these boys behind and even after this last game Louis was going to make sure that Marcus and Joey were going to continue to be in his and his family’s life.

15 minutes later all of the players were called to the pitch and Louis was sure he has never heard a stadium be so loud in his life. The the crowd was freaking out over him, Joey and Marcus and they would be all game, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t love it.

This would be something he would miss for sure. Running up and down the pitch and when he got the ball hearing the roar of the crowd and the screams as he got closer and closer to the net. And all game that’s what the crowd did. They screamed, yelled, chanted his and his mates’ name and it was those things that always pushed him to keep going and play harder for the people cheering for them.

And when Louis looked over to his family and all his mates in the stands he could see them above anyone else freaking out and screaming their heads off for him. Of course with Harry being over 6 months pregnant it was a bit harder for him to stand and cheer the entire time but that didn’t stop the younger lad from yelling from his seat.

The energy in the stadium was driving Louis and in the last two minutes of the game when Marcus passed him the ball it was the yells and screams that drove him to sprint down the pitch and head for the goal.

He could hear his name being chanted, feel his chest heaving and sweat dripping off him, but above anything else he could feel the last minutes of him being a professional football player ticking down.

So Louis ignored the burning pain in his legs, and ran down the pitch one more time with the ball at his feet before swinging leg back and shooting the ball towards the net. And for the very last time Louis heard over the speaker “GOAL TOMLINSON!!!” before he felt his team crush him in hugs and the stadium erupt in cheers.

*~*

**2 Months Later (October)**

“Daddy I don’t want to go to bed.” Rosie whined as her father scooped her up and tossed her on her bed.

“Sweetheart the sooner you fall asleep the sooner tomorrow will come and that means you can eat all of your halloween candy.” Louis said with raised eyebrows as he tucked the 4 year old under the covers.

Rosie let out a quiet breath but nodded anyway, wanting nothing more than to eat all the candy she collected today. “Is papa gonna say goodnight to me?” She asked quietly.

Louis bit his lip as he looked down at his daughter. “I don’t think so love, papa is still really sick, he doesn’t feel very well.” He said softly.

“Okay.” Rosie said a bit sadly, knowing her papa hasn’t been feeling very good all day and that he couldn’t go trick or treating with them and their cousins because he had to stay in bed.

“I’m sorry love, but I’m sure you’ll see him in the morning.” Louis said as he ran his fingers through Rosie’s hair. “I love you babygirl, get some sleep.” He said before kissing the 4 year old’s head.

“Goodnight daddy.” Rosie said quietly as she watched her father leave the room.

“Goodnight sweetheart.” Louis said softly as he turned off the bedroom light and as quietly as he could closed her door.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he ran his fingers through his hair and made his way to Alexis’ room. He reminded her to be in bed before 9:30 and when the 11 year old nodded at him he said his goodnights to her before going to Cody’s room across the hall.

The 8 year old was already in bed, reading a book but Louis still got his attention and told him lights out at 9 before kissing his curls and finally heading to his and Harry’s room.

“Hey love, how’re you feeling?” Louis asked quietly as he walked over to the bed and gently sat down next to the younger lad.

“Like shit.” Harry mumbled as he ran a hand over his 8 month old belly. “Louis the pain hasn’t gone away, I don’t know what to do.”

“Do you want me to call Sarah?” Louis asked as he bit his lip, wanting nothing more than for all of his husband’s pain to go away.

Harry shook his head as he reached for Louis’ hand, just wanting to hold it. “No I don’t think it’s anything serious where we need to bother her.” He said quietly. “Can you just lay down with me?”

“Of course love.” Louis said softly before he bent down and kissed his husband’s forehead.

Louis got up from the bed and pulled his clothes off until he was left in his boxers before climbing on his own side of the bed and cuddling into Harry’s side. He ran his hand over the younger lad's rounding stomach and kissed his temple, trying to calm his husband down.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything? Maybe some tea?” Louis offered.

“No, I just want you to stay here with me.” Harry said quietly before letting out a few deep breaths and grabbing Louis’ hand, needing something to squeeze.

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” Louis tried to soothe as he felt the younger lad squeeze his hand tightly and he ran his fingers through his husband’s sweaty curls.

He couldn’t help but feel extremely worried for Harry as he’s been feeling this way since he woke up this morning. The younger lad was talking about an uncomfortable pressure and terrible cramping all day, and it hasn’t let up, and it didn’t seem like it was going to.

The pair figured that because they were having twins that this was just how it was some days, that there would be more pain. But to Louis something seemed off, something didn’t feel right and all day he’s been nervous for his husband and his two boys. He just hoped that soon Harry would feel better, not wanting to worry about him. Especially since he was supposed to start coaching next weekend and Louis would hate for Harry to still feel like this when he had to be away during the day.

“Do you want to try to get some sleep love?” Louis asked quietly as he looked down and saw Harry with his eyes closed, and trying to focus on his breathing.

Harry nodded and he let go of Louis’ hand so he could turn off the light and when the older lad did he climbed right back into bed and offered him his hand again. Harry took it quickly, having no intention of giving it up any time soon.

He felt Louis kiss his temple and push his hair away from his face and Harry knew that with the older lad there that he had a chance of actually getting some sleep.

And it was only hours later when the pair were both sleeping, the only noise in the room being their quiet breaths.

But when Louis felt Harry squeeze his hand he peaked his eyes open, feeling his husband squeeze it tighter than normal.

Harry has been doing this all night, on and off, but right now he was holding it so tightly Louis was sure he was going to lose circulation. He couldn’t help but hiss a bit at how tightly Harry was holding his hand and let out a quiet “ow” before he heard his husband.

“L-Louis…”

Louis opened his eyes fully and looked to the younger lad but as he saw Harry crying he quickly sat up. “Harry what’s wrong? What happened?” He asked worriedly.

Harry couldn’t say or do anything besides shake his head and let out a few quiet choked sobs before reaching for the bed comforter.

“Harry please, say something so I know how to help.” Louis said softly as he ran his fingers through his husband’s hair.

“Louis p-please.” Harry said as he grabbed the older lad’s hand again and squeezed it before putting it on the comforter, wanting him to take the sheet off him.

Louis quickly nodded, understanding what Harry wanted and pulled back the comforter. But when he saw the bed sheets soaked in blood he felt himself freeze.

“Oh my God…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I never have cliff hangers, so here's one. But sorry for it being such an awful one with quite a bit of suspense. Anyway thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, share opinions, thanks !! As always if you have questions/concerns I'm on tumblr as lhstylinson9193 Xx


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

Louis felt his jaw go slack as he saw the bedsheets stained with blood. He found himself unable to move, unable to breathe as he looked at his husband. But Louis quickly snapped out of his thoughts, knowing he had to do something and fast as he heard the younger lad let out a quiet cry.

“We’re going to the hospital.” He rushed out as he jumped out of bed. “Don’t move, I’m waking Al up and then I’ll come back.” Louis said before he ran out of his bedroom and to his daughter’s.

“Dad.” Alexis groaned as the lights flew on in her room.

“Alexis this is serious. I need you to get up right now, wake up your siblings and get them dressed, we need to go to the hospital, something is wrong with pop. Get shoes on and meet me at the door.” Louis said quickly before running back out of the room.

Alexis was frozen for a second before gathering everything her father said to her and springing out of bed to get dressed and get her siblings.

“L-Louis?” Harry asked quietly through a hiccup as he tried to calm his breathing.

“I’m right here love.” Louis said as he rushed back into the room and started gathering clothes from the floor to put on.

As quickly as Louis could he pulled his clothes on before getting Harry a fresh pair of pants and very carefully helping him in them as he stayed on the bed. And just as carefully did Louis help Harry sit up and slowly get him to his feet.

Louis only grew more nervous as he saw his husband’s face fill with pain as he stood and he wanted nothing more than to get him to the hospital as quickly as possible.

Already Louis could see the kids nervously waiting by the door and he was grateful Alexis was actually able to get them together and ready to go.

After Louis and Harry very slowly and on Harry’s end painfully made their way to the car Louis made sure he was at least somewhat comfortable before running to his side of the car and hopping in.

Louis could hear Rosie crying from the backseat, not knowing what was going on as her daddy sped out of the driveway, and as much as he wanted to calm the 4 year old down there were other pressing matters.

He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out before passing it back to Alexis. “Al I need you to call your nana and grandma, and after them call your uncles, they’re all in my contacts, just scroll through.” Louis said as the 11 year old took his phone and he reached for Harry’s hand, giving him something to squeeze in case he needed to.

Alexis didn’t need to be told twice before looking through her dad’s phone and doing as she was told.

“H say something so I know you’re okay.” Louis said quietly as he sped through the empty streets and glanced over at his husband.

But all Louis saw was the younger lad shaking his head as he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold in tears. And at further inspection Louis could see that Harry was still bleeding and his pants were already getting soaked.

Louis couldn’t even keep track of everything that was running through his head, there were too many things going on at one time. Harry was in a tremendous amount of pain, and there was nothing he could do about it besides speed down the empty streets and get to the hospital as fast as possible. Rosie was crying in the backseat, and Cody was trying to comfort her but it was impossible to miss how the 8 year old’s voice cracked as he tried to keep himself together and not cry. Alexis was calling their family and Louis hated that he was putting so much on the 11 year old, but right now it was Harry he had to focus on.

His husband tried to bite back his cries, he tried to muffle himself but it was clear to Louis just how much pain he was in, how much he was hurting. The younger lad was gripping his hand so tightly, as if it was his lifeline before letting out quiet cries and throwing his head back against the headrest, wanting all of the pain to go away. But most importantly for both Louis and Harry they were worried for the twins.

“Al can you get your siblings out?” Louis asked as he parked the car, and didn’t even wait for a response from his daughter before rushing out of the car to help Harry.

“Dad uncle Liam said he was already here when I called him and he’s waiting for us with Dr. Sarah.” Alexis said as she grabbed her siblings’ hands.

Louis let out a relieved breath more than grateful to both his daughter and best mate. He wrapped a secure arm around Harry and tried to soothe him as he let out a pained noise every time they took a step.

“We need help!!” Louis yelled as they made their way inside the hospital and saw Harry’s pain was only getting worse.

And it was only a second later Liam came rushing towards them with a wheelchair and Sarah right behind him. “Louis I’ll take the kids, you go with Harry.” Liam said as he helped Harry into the wheelchair before scooping up a crying Rosie and grabbing Cody’s hand.

Louis couldn’t even say thank you to the younger lad before Sarah was quickly walking with Harry down the hall. He jogged after Sarah and rushed to Harry’s side, hearing him cry his name before he took his husband’s hand in his own.

Everything was moving so fast Louis felt like one second they were in the hallway and the next Harry was laying on a hospital bed as some nurses started doing something to him.

“Louis?” Harry managed to breathe out as he squeezed the older lad’s hand. “W-what are they doing?”

Louis opened and closed his mouth, wanting to say something but he himself was at a loss of what was going on. He brushed his fingers through Harry’s sweaty curls, wanting to do anything to try to calm him down.

“Louis I really need you to listen to me, alright?” Sarah asked as she was trying to hook Harry up to machines, and when Louis nodded she continued. “When did his pain start?”

“Uhm it was uhm- this morning, this morning he said he didn’t feel good.” Louis said as he tried to listen to what Sarah was saying and not the uncomfortable noises coming from his husband as he squeezed his hand. “Not like right now this morning, but halloween morning.” He tried to explain so there would be no confusion as it was about 3 am and Louis didn’t want her to think it started only a couple hours ago.

Sarah nodded as she moved closer to Harry, needing him to get him into a hospital gown and out of his bloody pants. “When was the last time you two had sex?”

Louis quickly looked over to Harry as he felt him hold his hand tightly and let out a pained cry. He leaned down and kissed his temple, and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, trying to calm him down.

“Louis I know you want to comfort him but the sooner you help me the sooner I can help him.” Sarah said as she began to get Harry out of his clothes.

Louis blinked a few times, trying to focus on Sarah. “Last time was when he was about 3 months pregnant, he didn’t want to after that.”

Sarah took note of that as Louis helped her get Harry out of his shirt. And from the answer the younger lad gave her she figured there was only one reason why Harry was bleeding the way he was. The twins were coming prematurely.

“We need to do an emergency c-section.” Sarah said as she looked over at the nurses.

“What?” Louis asked as he snapped his head up. “No, no you said they aren’t supposed to come for another three weeks to a month! You can’t do that, they won’t be healthy, something could go wrong!” He said wide eyed.

“Louis we need to. If we don’t Harry and the twins could get hurt.” Sarah said as she sent the nurses off to prepare an operating room and got Harry into a hospital gown.

Louis looked between Harry and Sarah, having no clue how they were going to do this. He was terrified to say the least. Terrified for Harry, terrified for the twins, and terrified something would go horribly wrong.

“Louis it’s okay.” Harry said quietly as he squeezed his husband’s hand. “We’ll be okay.”

Louis looked down at the younger lad and felt tears brim his eyes as he really thought about everything that was going on. But here he was being the weak one, and right now Harry needed him more than ever.

He bent down and carefully wrapped his arms around the younger lad and kissed his hair before letting out a deep breath. Louis trusted Sarah and he knew that she knew what she was doing. But that didn’t stop his worrying for his husband and two boys.

“Okay, okay, it’s fine, we’ll be okay.” Louis breathed out, trying to convince himself as he released Harry. “Are you feeling better? Did the pain go away?” He asked quietly, noticing the younger lad seemed a bit more relaxed.

“He shouldn’t be feeling anything, I gave him medicine to prep for the surgery.” Sarah said as she brought Louis a pair of scrubs for him to put on.

Harry nodded, actually grateful that the pain was gone and his bleeding stopped. But still he was nervous for the twins with them being born so early. He was scared, Louis seemed terrified and he knew the kids were worried as well with how they were acting in the car, but they needed to get the twins out now. Harry didn’t want to risk anything and he knew he could trust Sarah with getting the babies out safely.

Louis as quickly as he could put the scrubs on, wanting to get Harry into the operating room. “How are you love? You okay?” He asked softly once he was done changing and brushed his fingers through the younger lad’s curls.

“Much better than earlier, that’s for sure.” Harry breathed out as he reached for Louis’ hand and squeezed it gently.

Louis nodded, at least happy that Harry wasn’t in pain anymore.

And it was only a minute later when they were going to head to the operating room.

Louis kissed and squeezed Harry’s hand as they walked down the hospital hall, knowing the younger lad was more than nervous, but if he was being honest he was terrified himself. He doesn’t know what he would do if Harry or the twins got hurt. With them being born almost a month before they were supposed to Louis knew something could go wrong, but the only thing he could do at this point was hope that nothing would.

Harry let out a few deep breaths as they were in the operating room, just waiting for Sarah to get started. He knew he had to calm down but at this point it seemed impossible. Both he and Louis were scared for the twins, not knowing if they were going to be okay when they came out. But what Harry worried about most is if something did happen to their two boys it would be his fault.

“Harry what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Louis asked worriedly as he looked at his husband and grabbed his hand.

Harry quickly shook his head, tried to get rid of his thoughts. “I”m fine, I’m okay.” He said quietly. “I just want them to be okay.” Harry barely whispered.

Louis bit his lip as he nodded at the younger lad and leaned down to kiss his forehead before rubbing Harry’s hand with his thumb gently. “I know, I know… Me too.”

“Alright Harry, are you ready?” Sarah asked as she stood over the younger lad.

Harry let out a few deep breaths as he nodded and held Louis’ hand tighter. And as he did that his husband bent down towards him and kissed his head before whispering everything was going to be okay.

Louis was always so good when they were in the operating room. He knew his husband was freaking out as much if not more than he was, but still he kept himself together and tried to calm Harry as best he could.

He would let the younger lad know that everything was going well and that he was doing so good as he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. And the only thing Harry could do was nod and let out deep breaths as he heard the steady beat of the machine connected to him and feel a small amount of pressure whenever the doctors were touching him.

Louis looked between Sarah and Harry, waiting for any news on the twins or if they were getting them out soon. And the longer it took the doctors the more anxious Louis felt.

But it was only a second later Louis felt Harry squeezing his hand tightly and he looked down to his husband to see him with his eyes shut and clearly trying to push past some type of pain.

“What are you doing? What’s going on?” Louis asked worriedly as he looked to Sarah and ran his fingers through the younger lad’s hair, trying to help him relax.

Sarah didn’t answer though, instead a loud cry was heard through the room and Louis just barely got a glimpse of one of the twins in her arms. And just at the sight and the sound Louis felt a small smile reach his lips.

“Louis is that one of them? Is he okay?” Harry asked as he picked his head off of the operating table and tried to get a look at their son.

“It’s okay, he looks okay.” Louis said through his smile before leaning down and kissing Harry’s forehead.

Harry let out a relieved breath but he couldn’t even relax as he rested his head back on the table before he felt another mass of pressure.

Louis held onto Harry’s hand tightly as he saw his husband’s face and he knew that Sarah must be trying to get their other baby out. “Doing so good love, you’re almost there.” He said softly as he kissed the younger lad’s temple.

And Harry wasn’t even able to nod before they heard another loud cry echo through the room.

Both Louis and Harry smiled widely to themselves, more than relieved to hear their baby boys. But just as Louis looked up from his husband he saw two nurses walking with the twins towards the doors.

“What are they doing?! Where are they going?!” Louis asked wide eyed as he shot up from his seat and started walking towards the nurses that had his sons.

Sarah quickly walked over to the younger lad and gently pushed back on his chest as the nurses took the twins out of the room. “Louis they may sound okay but we don’t know if they actually are, they’re just going to do some quick tests.” She explained.

Louis opened closed his mouth as he didn’t even get to look at his boys before they were whisked away from them. “When can we seen them then? Will you have them longer if something is wrong?” He asked as he bit his lip nervously.

“Most likely we’ll have them longer if something is wrong but as soon as we know how they are I’ll tell you, alright?” Sarah asked, wanting the younger lad to calm down.

Louis nodded and let out a deep breaths as he tried to get a grip of himself. All of that was more than understandable but he was still freaking out. And as he realized how much he was worrying he figured that Harry was worrying just as much if not more than he was. So he rushed over to his husband’s side before taking his hand and squeezing it lightly.

“Is Harry okay?” Louis asked quietly as he saw the younger lad breathing deeply and keeping his eyes closed.

“I’m fine, it’s okay love.” Harry said as he heard the worry in his husband’s voice. “Were you able to see them? Or get a quick look?”

Louis bit his lip as he shook his head. “No, but I’m sure they’re okay sweetheart. It’s fine, everything’s fine.” He said, trying to reassure himself and Harry. “Are you sure you’re okay? Not in any pain?”

“Really Louis, I’m okay, just exhausted, and I want to see them.” Harry said quietly as he saw Sarah finish cleaning him up.

Louis nodded as he brushed his fingers through Harry’s hair and kissed him softly. He was more than relieved that Harry was okay after everything that had happened this morning and was more than thrilled that the twins were finally with them. But now it was just a matter of seeing their boys and being told they were okay. Only then would Louis actually relax.

*~*

30 minutes later and the pair still hadn’t seen the twins.

At this point Louis was pacing the hospital room while Harry was laying in bed, himself stressing over their newborns.

They wanted to see their boys, they wanted to know that everything was okay and that they could get their kids to introduce them to their new siblings. But as each minute passed the pair only grew more and more nervous that something was wrong.

They also knew that their family and mates were all anxiously waiting by their phones, themselves waiting to hear any news about the twins since they couldn’t come to the hospital with it being so early and having their own kids sleeping.

Thankfully Liam was there to offer some support though as he had the night shift at the hospital and hadn’t left even when his shift ended at 4 am.

“Liam I need you to check on them, I need you to do something so I don’t go crazy.” Louis said as he continued to pace the room and bit his fingernails nervously.

“Louis they’re just running tests on them, alright?” Liam said as he gripped his best mate’s shoulders to keep him in place. “Just checking their health and if there is anything they need to hook them up to, like a machine. And because there’s two of them it’s gonna take a little longer.” He tried to explain softly.

He knew the older lad was freaking out and Liam was sure if Harry could stand he would be pacing beside Louis, but instead the younger lad was just rubbing his hands over his face and letting out deep breaths every other second to calm down.

“Why won’t they talk to us? What if something is wrong?” Louis asked as he got out of Liam’s grip and began pacing again.

“Louis if something was wrong they would talk to you, they’re just finishing up the tests.” Liam said, trying to calm the older lad down.

“Liam I don’t need you to go into doctor mode, I need to know where my kids are.” Louis said as he stopped pacing and looked to Liam.

“Lou I’m not telling you as a doctor, I’m telling you as a friend.” Liam said softly as he walked over to his best mate and rubbed his back.  “If you really want I can go check on them.

“Please.”

Liam and Louis turned to look at Harry as they heard him.

Liam nodded at the younger lad before offering the pair a tight lined smile and walking out of the room.

“Harry I am so sorry.” Louis said quietly as he rushed over to his husband’s bedside and took his hand. “I’ve been freaking out and right now you need me, I’m sorry.”

Harry let out a quiet breath as he saw how terrible Louis felt. “It’s okay Lou, I know.” Himself more than anxious about seeing the twins and making sure they were okay.

“How are you? Are you okay? Any pain?” Louis asked as he bit his lip and rubbed his thumb over the younger lad’s hand.

“Usual soreness.” Harry said as he shrugged.

Louis nodded and looked to his husband a bit sadly, knowing that Harry never felt very well after a c-section. But with this being worse and the twins being born prematurely Louis worried that it would be a harder recovery.

“Can I get you anything? You want tea or something to eat?” He asked quietly.

Harry shook his head as he tried to get comfortable on the stiff mattress. The only thing he wanted was to know if the twins were okay and to meet them, and to introduce the kids to their new brothers.

He knew that with the twins being born nearly a month before they were supposed to was more than dangerous. Of course they were going to be small, tiny even, but other things could be wrong as well. Something may have not developed properly or there would be certain simple things like breathing that they could have trouble with. And having to wait in a hospital room to hear if not one but two babies were okay was tortuous to Harry.

But thankfully it was only a second later when the pair snapped their heads up and saw Liam and Sarah carrying in the twins.

Louis hopped out of his seat and rushed towards Liam before looking at his baby boy for the first time in his best mate’s arms. “Oh my God…” He barely whispered as he saw how small he was. “C-can I- can I uhm-”

Liam let out a quiet laugh as he nodded at his best mate and very, very carefully placed the newborn in Louis’ arms. At the same time Sarah passed the baby that was in her arms to Harry.

“H look how little they are.” Louis said quietly as he walked over to his husband and sat back in his seat next to his bed. “Are they okay? Is anything wrong?” He asked with a touch of worry in his voice.

“No thankfully.” Sarah said through a small smile as she looked at the baby in Harry’s arms. “As you can see though they’re very small, just about 3lbs, but with them being three weeks early that’s expected.”

Both Louis and Harry let out relieved breaths, more than grateful that the twins were healthy and okay.

And as Harry was smiling at the tiny baby in his arms he felt a strong pair of lips connect to his

He laughed against Louis as he kissed him back, understanding how happy he was right now as Harry felt the same.  It was amazing to not have to be sitting and worried for their boys, instead relieved and more than ecstatic that they were actually here with them.

“You two have names picked out?” Sarah asked as she looked between the pair.

Harry bit his lip as he looked at his baby boy in his arms and smiled at him. “This is Cameron.” He said quietly as he rubbed the newborn’s hand gently.

“That means I have Rory.” Louis said as he grinned at his husband.

Harry felt like he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he looked at both of his boys. It was crazy to see how small they were, he was sure that if he wanted to he could hold one of them in just one hand.

“So before we get the kids is there anything we need to know?” Harry asked Sarah as he rubbed Cameron’s tiny hand and felt him grab onto his finger. Of course when he grabbed it though the newborn couldn’t even wrap his hand around his papa’s finger.

“We’re going to keep you and them here for a week and see how the three of you are doing. If everything is still good by then they can go home.” Sarah said as she looked at Harry. “But other than that you should be all set with them.”

Louis thought about that for a second and let out a relieved breath when he realized that the twins and Harry could come home before he started coaching next weekend. He would have hated to leave the younger lad and the newborns everyday, but because he wasn’t coaching now that meant he could be here when the kids were at school.

“The kiddos are with a nurse if you guys want me to get them.” Liam offered as he smiled at his best mates, happy to see them relaxed and cooing at their little boys.

Harry nodded at the older lad gratefully before looking to Rory in Louis’ arms and then to Cameron. “They look like they’re 100% identical, how are we gonna tell them apart?” He asked through a quiet laugh.

Louis bit his lip as he looked between his boys and then smiled to himself as he looked at Cameron. “Cam has a birthmark on his neck and Rory doesn’t.”

Harry looked at the newborn in his arms and grinned down at his little boy before gently kissing his head. “You know what Lou? They already kinda look like you.”

“Maybe I’ll have my own mini me’s.” Louis said quietly through a small smile as he rocked his squirming son in his arms. “You already have yours.”

And it was only a second later when Cody came running into the room and looked at his fathers wide eyed.

“Are you okay? Are they okay?” He asked as he rushed over to his papa, having been worried about him and the babies all morning.

“We’re all okay.” Harry said through a small smile as he didn’t have the use of his hands and nodded at his son, making him let out a relieved breath.

“They’re so tiny, are you sure they’re okay?” Alexis asked as she came in the room after her brother and saw the baby in her dad’s arms.

“They’re fine love.” Louis said as he rubbed his daughter’s back and looked to Rory who was smiling in his sleep. “Them and pop will have to stay here for a week, but everyone’s healthy and okay.”

“C’mon Rosie you gotta wake up to meet your brothers.” Liam said softly as he walked into the room with the sleepy 4 year old on his hip.

“Brothers born?” Rosie asked tiredly as she just barely picked her head up from her uncle’s shoulder.

“Hey love, they are” Harry said as he laughed quietly at his daughter.

Rosie perked her head up as she heard her father and quickly wiggled out of her uncle’s arms to run over to him and climb on the bed. “Oh my gosh so little.” Rosie said as she looked at the baby in her papa’s arms. “Is the other baby tiny too?”

“They’re both small love.” Louis said as he leaned towards his daughter and showed her Rory. “But they’re cute huh?”

“So cute.” Rosie muttered as she smiled at her baby brother and rubbed his little hand gently.

“Did you guys pick names out already?” Alexis asked as she looked over her dad’s shoulder and smiled at the two new additions to their family.

Harry nodded and grinned to himself as he gently rocked his son in his arms. “I have Cameron Peter Tomlinson and your dad has Rory Joseph Tomlinson.”

And even at just hearing her brothers’ names Alexis smiled even more to herself as she looked between them, unable to get over how cute and tiny they were.

The kids only stayed awake for another 30 minutes before they all fell asleep. Harry and Louis understood as it was about 6am and they all got up around 3am.

And it was when the kids fell asleep that Liam offered to go to their house and get whatever they needed, reminding the pair that they didn’t have a bag for any of them.

So Louis passed Liam his keys and reminded the younger lad that they needed to put car seats for the twins in both his and Harry’s new cars. And when Liam nodded and smiled at them he made his way out of the room to get everything they needed from their house.

As the pair looked around the room after Liam left they heard their snoring kids and were more than thrilled to have everyone together. Now it was only a matter of getting them all home and out of the hospital.

*~*

Louis bit his lip as he carefully balanced the plate and mug in his hands and tried to open his bedroom door.

Thankfully enough he was able to open it though and even more thankfully he didn’t drop anything.

“Hey love.” Louis said softly through a small smile as he saw his husband all cuddled up in bed. “I have breakfast for you if you want some.”

Harry let out a quiet groan before he sat up, only for Louis to rush over to his side and help him up.

“You okay?” Louis asked worriedly as he reached for Harry’s tea and passed it to him once he was leaning against the headboard.

Harry nodded as he gratefully took the tea from his husband and sipped it. “I don’t think words can express how amazing you’ve been this past week.” He said through a quiet laugh.

While he and the twins were in the hospital Louis was there, all day, all night. Unless he was driving the kids to school or picking up food, but if he wasn’t doing either of those things, he was at the hospital waiting on him hand and foot.

Harry didn’t mind of course, it was nice to be pampered and have everything he wanted just handed to him. And not only that but Louis was amazing with the twins.

Harry remembered when they found out they were having twins and the older lad freaked out. But now Louis was being super dad and Harry was sure he’s never seen his husband so happy to get up at odd hours of the morning with one or both of the twins.

“Thank you for getting up with everyone this morning.” Harry said before he took a few more sips of tea.

“Of course love.” Louis said through a small smile as he kissed his husband’s temple. “You just got out of the hospital yesterday, I wasn’t gonna make you get up.”

“Yeah but you’ve gotten up with them since they’ve been born and you’ve been taking care of the other kids and me and-”

“And that’s just me being a husband.” Louis said as he laughed to himself and offered Harry his plate before taking his mug from him.

Harry had to bite back a smile as he heard Louis and began cutting up the sausage on his plate. “Yeah but you start coaching tomorrow and I don’t want you to be dead on your feet. You have to make a good first impression.”

“You and the kids are more important right now, I really don’t mind getting up.” Louis said as he shrugged to himself.

“Babe this is your career and-”

“And you’re my family and you’re more important.” Louis said, just wanting Harry to rest and let him take care of things for a while.

Harry let out a quiet breath, knowing that Louis would be stubborn about this but he really felt bad for letting his husband get up every time the twins did and then getting up with the rest of the kids in the morning and make them breakfast or bring them to school.

“How are the kids this morning?” Harry asked before he took a bite of his food.

“Good.” Louis said as he smiled to himself. “The twins are sleeping in their rockers and Rosie is just watching them as usual.” He said through a quiet laugh. “The other two are watching tv and kinda hanging out.”

Harry nodded as he swallowed his food, at least happy that the kids weren’t giving him a hard time. “I was going to ask if maybe you wanted to go shopping later and try to find the twins some smaller clothes since none of the ones we have fit them properly.”

Louis scratched the back of his neck as he thought about it and shrugged. “I dunno, I mean they’ll grow into the clothes we have.”

“Babe they’re just 3 lbs and the size of my hand. They won’t be fitting into any of the clothes we have for at least another month or so.” Harry said with raised eyebrows.

Louis let out a quiet breath and nodded, that being true. At least this gave him an excuse to find even more adorable outfits to dress his baby boys in. “Sure, if you want to go we can go. As long as you feel well enough to of course.”

“Louis I’ve been fine for a couple days now.” Harry said as he rolled his eyes fondly at the older lad.

“Fine.” Louis muttered. “We’ll have to get someone to watch the kids. I don’t think the twins should go out yet in public. Too many germs and all that.” He said as he stole a piece of sausage from his husband’s plate.

Harry nodded his agreement and just as he was about to speak up the pair heard a loud cry come from the baby monitor, then followed by another.

“C’mon love, let’s get the two Tommos.” Harry breathed out, but just before he could swing his legs over the bed he felt his husband press his lips against his.

And as the older lad pulled away Harry managed to steal just one more kiss. Louis didn’t seem to mind though.

*~*

Louis kept his head down as he pushed through the men with cameras and tried to ignore their questions.

Word had gotten out that the twins were born and of course the media knew they were due in late November, thus creating drama since they were early. Not only that, but today was Louis’ first day of coaching, which was why the paps were outside the stadium, waiting for him.

But Louis wasn’t going to answer the questions they asked him. Instead he managed to get past the paps with the help of security and into the stadium.

As Louis made his way to the pitch it was impossible not to feel nervous.

All at once it was hitting him that he was responsible for this team. If they lost, if something went wrong or happened to them it was all on him.

But at the same time he knew he had a talented group of guys.

He played with these boys for years and he knows how they operate, how they move, and the changes they wanted to make. And Louis felt like he could get them to where they wanted to be, and they wanted to be on top. They wanted to be the team at the end of the season that got that championship trophy, and Louis was determined to get them there.

And throughout practice Louis could see a shift in the team that he didn’t expect so quickly. He saw them not looking at him like one of their former players but as their coach.

Louis figured it would’ve taken them a while to get used to him being the one in charge, but maybe when he was captain they already looked at him as a type of coach.

And as Louis watched his team running drills on the pitch he couldn’t get over how much he loved this.

Yeah, he missed playing a bit, but he was sure if he wanted to he could join the boys and run drills with them. But to him coaching was something else.

He loved being the one that everyone really looked up to. Not that they didn’t when he was captain, but now he had the authority to call the shots, he was the one who made the big decisions. And Louis would be lying if he didn’t love the entitlement.

*~*

“Hey, how was your first day?” Harry asked through a small smile as he saw his husband come into the kitchen.

Louis grinned happily to himself as he took Rory from Harry and kissed his little head before standing on his toes and kissing his husband. “Amazing.” He mumbled against his lips.

“Really?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows as Louis pulled away, thinking that the first day might be a little tough.

“Yeah the boys did great, they’re already lookin good.” Louis said happily. “Of course there are things they need to work on, but I think this is gonna be a good season.” He said as he rocked the 1 week old gently in his arms. “How were the kids while I was gone?”

“Uhm they were good.” Harry said as he nodded to himself and looked back to the stove to stir whatever was cooking. “I picked Al and Cody up from school, got Rosie from daycare. And Cam is just sitting in his rocker now, this one was being a little fussy.” He said as he shrugged.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he heard his husband’s tone shift. “Is something wrong?”

Harry bit his lip as he shrugged again. “I dunno something was a bit off when I picked up Al and Cody. Like Cody was his usual quiet self but I just felt like maybe he was mad about something.”

“He didn’t say anything happened at school?” Louis asked as he shifted Rory in his arms, trying to quiet the newborn’s small cries.

“No he didn’t say anything to me besides ‘hi’ when I picked him up and when we got back here he just went up to his room.” Harry said as he didn’t meet his husband’s eyes.

“Don’t take it personally love, maybe he just had a bad day.” Louis said softly as he rubbed the younger lad’s back with his free hand. “We all have those days and maybe today was his.”

Harry let out a quiet breath and nodded, knowing sometimes Cody would go into a funky mood where he was just mad at everyone. “Well I’m glad you had a good practice at least.” He said before taking a crying Rory from Louis’ arms only for the newborn to go quiet a second later.

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes as he saw Rory calm down once he was in Harry’s arms. “I’m gonna go see if Cam wants to play then.” He said as he stuck his tongue out at his son.

“Louis he’s a week old.” Harry warned. “Wait until they’re at least a couple months old before you start being ridiculous with them.”

Louis grumbled out a ‘fine’ before leaving the kitchen in search of Cameron, still wanting to play with the newborn and see if he can make his son smile, and have the cause of it not be gas.

*~*

“Okay boys I’m coming, I’m coming.” Louis said as he walked into the twins’ nursery and was attacked by their crying.

Louis looked into Cameron’s crib first and picked up the screaming baby before walking over to Rory’s crib and balanced the two tiny babies in his arms. Even when they were crying Louis couldn’t get over how cute they were.

“Daddy, papa needs help.” Rosie said tiredly as she shuffled into the nursery.

“Okay bug. Did you just wake up too?” Louis asked as he rocked the two newborns gently, making their cries quiet.

The 4 year old nodded as she rubbed her eyes and yawned at her daddy, waving at him to come with her.

Louis smiled to himself as he watched his daughter and he followed her out of the room and down the stairs to find Harry.

“Al can you take Rory?” Louis asked once he got down the stairs and saw his eldest doing nothing but watching tv.

Alexis nodded as she got off the couch and reached for one of the babies in her dad’s arms.

“Left arm sweetheart.” Louis said through a chuckle as Alexis tried to get the baby in his right arm.

“Right sorry.” Alexis said sheepishly, still trying to get used to differentiating the twins.

Louis looked down at his twin boys and knew the only way to tell them apart was by the small birthmark Cameron had on his neck. Other than that they were completely identical.

Once Alexis grabbed Rory from her dad, Louis balanced Cameron against his chest and walked towards the kitchen. “Hey love, it smells delicious.” Louis said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Thanks.” Harry said smiling over at Louis. “I know this might be a little difficult for you, but I need you to chop these and put it into this bowl.” Harry explained as pointed at the various vegetables on the counter.

“Alright I’ll just put this guy down.” Louis said before walking into the living room and putting Cameron in his mechanical rocker, and turning it on before going back into the kitchen.

“Okay, how big do you want these?” Louis asked gesturing to the vegetables with a knife.

“Carrots half an inch, onions, tomatoes and bell peppers in dices.” Harry instructed without turning away from the stove.

“Will do boss.” Louis said teasingly.

Louis had his tongue sticking out from the side of his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He gripped the carrot in his fist and brought the too large knife up and began cutting.

The carrot moved around and the slice was too big, making Louis huff. “I hate carrots.” He muttered to himself.

After too big and too small carrot slices were cut Louis was done with that and grabbed a bell pepper, onto the next challenge.

“Daddy!!”

Harry’s head snapped up at the sound of Cody’s screaming, he almost sounded panicked.

He quickly stopped what he was doing and ran out of the kitchen, towards the living room and up the stairs. When he got to Cody’s room he pushed it open and saw the 8 year old in near tears on his bed.

 _Whats wrong?_ Harry asked concerned, walking into the room and sitting on Cody’s bed.

“I asked for daddy, not you.” Cody said as he wiped his wet eyes.

Harry opened and closed his mouth as he heard that, not quite sure what to say. He hesitantly brought up his hand to sign again. _He’s busy doing something…What do you need?_

Cody sniffled one more time before passing his papa a pair of suspenders. “I need help putting them on. I tried and I couldn’t do it.” He said quietly.

Harry nodded as he took the suspenders from Cody and looked at his son. He realized Cody must’ve gotten frustrated with not being able to put them on himself. _Your dad used to wear these all the time._ Harry signed before having Cody stand in front of him and turn around.

“That's why I wanted his help.” Cody said with a little touch of agitation in his voice and annunciation on the fact that he didn’t want his papa to help him.

Harry let out a breath and nodded, knowing Cody couldn’t see it, but it’s not like he could say anything.

He doesn’t know why but lately Cody has been mad, and neither Louis nor him knew why. They tried talking to the 8 year old but neither of them got much out of him. But it wasn’t just Harry that Cody was mad at, it was Louis a bit too, and even his siblings. Of course it wasn’t so bad with Louis or the other kids, but the pair didn’t understand why their son all of a sudden was so snappy at them.

Harry attached the clips of the suspenders to the back of Cody’s pants, before having him turn around. Once Cody turned around fully Harry offered him a small smile. _I like the color. You pick the outfit out all by yourself?_ Harry asked, trying to get some type of conversation going.

Cody just nodded as his father finished clipping the suspenders to his pants.

Harry let out a deep breath, figuring he wouldn’t get much from his son. _There you go big guy, all set._ Harry signed.

Cody walked over to his mirror and examined his outfit. He seemed satisfied enough with it and turned back around to his papa. “Thanks.” He said quietly.

Harry nodded before standing up from his son's bed and walking towards the door. Just as he was about to open it he turned around to sign something to Cody only to find him laying on his bed, reading a book. Harry looked down to the ground and let out a quiet breath before he opened the door and slowly before made his way out of the room.

_Meanwhile in the kitchen…_

“Harry I don’t-” Louis started as Harry ran out of the kitchen to help Cody.

Louis grumbled to himself and finished dicing the peppers, onions, and tomatoes. It took him less than 10 minutes to cut them all up and he was overall very impressed with himself.

He looked around and saw that Harry had put out a small pan filled with oil at the bottom. Louis shrugged to himself, figuring it was for what he was cutting.

“Isn’t this supposed to be boiling?” He asked himself as he turned the heat up on the stove.

Within a minute Louis saw the oil began to bubble a bit so he got the cutting board with all of the vegetables on it and placed them into the oil. What Louis wasn’t expecting though was a bright flame to erupt from the pan, nearly touching the fan that covered the stove.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!!!” Louis yelled as he watched the flame grow in front of him.

Louis looked around and saw a cup filled with water so he quickly grabbed it and splashed it on the growing flame. As the water hit the flame it only doubled it’s size on top of the stove.

Louis looked at it wide eyed and then back down to the cup, and smelling it. “Why the hell is he drinking vodka?!” He yelled angrily.

He ran over to the sink and pulled the hose from it and turned the water on, trying to diffuse the flame, but nothing seemed to be working and Louis only yelled in frustration.

“God dammit!!” He screamed furiously as the fire was growing.

“Lou what’s wron- Oh my God!!!” Harry yelled shocked as he looked at his kitchen wide eyed.

He quickly reached into the large pantry and bent down to grab something off the floor. When he stood back up Louis saw it was a fire extinguisher and he immediately stopped squirting the water at the huge flame as Harry began to put it out.

Once the flame was out both Harry and Louis let out a deep breaths and looked to each other, not believing what had just happened.

“Well… It’s not all ruined.” Louis said quietly as his husband was glaring at him.

“Louis what the fuck?!” Harry yelled frustratedly as he moved closer to look at the damage that the older lad had done.

“T-there was a pan filled with oil so I put the heat on and put the little vegetable things in it and it just went up in flames!” Louis rushed out, seeing as his husband was furious with him.

“Agh!” Harry yelled as he looked at the stove. “Louis half of it is ruined! Not only that but the stove won’t work and now there are burn marks on the ceiling!! That and now the fan won’t work!!” Harry shouted, completely annoyed.

“I’m sorry! It was an accident!” Louis said feeling terrible for basically ruining Thanksgiving dinner.

Harry ran a hand over his face and put his arms up in defeat as he shook his head. “Whatever… Happy Thanksgiving.” He mumbled before stomping out of the kitchen.

Louis watched Harry stalk out of the kitchen and turned back to the ruined stove, only to feel a wave of guilt wash over him. “Yeah… Happy Thanksgiving.” He muttered to himself.

“Dad what happened to-.... Oh my God, what did you do?” Alexis asked as she walked into the kitchen and saw half of it destroyed.

“I didn’t-it was supposed to- agh!!” Louis said frustratedly to himself as he paced the kitchen. “Your father is going to kill me… I’m dead, I died, it’s all over, it was nice knowing you.” He mumbled into his hands.

“Yeah he looked like he was about to murder someone when he walked into the living room.” Alexis said as she assessed the damage done.

Louis let out a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out what to do. “I can fix this, it’s fine.” He said trying to convince himself. “No I can’t who am I kidding?”

“I was just about to say-”

“Al please, I don’t need this right now.” Louis said as he let out a deep breath and shook his head.

“Holy crap dad listen to me for five seconds.” Alexis said as she stopped her father from pacing the kitchen. “See what isn’t ruined and go from there.”

Louis looked down at his daughter and blinked a few times before realizing that was actually a good idea. “I can do that.” He said quietly as he nodded to himself.

“Oh, good.” Alexis said teasingly. “I’ll watch Rosie and the twins, you just handle this.” She said as he gestured to the kitchen.

“Right, yeah.” Louis said as he bit his lip, not sure if anything was actually salvageable in this mess.

But when Alexis went back into the living room and Louis looked around the kitchen for something that wasn’t ruined the only thing he found was the turkey in the oven.

He could see that it was cooked all the way thankfully enough, but that was the only thing out of everything Harry had prepared, making him feel even worse.

But Louis did the only thing he could think of and cut the turkey up before making a few sandwiches with it. And when he called the kids to the table to say they were a bit confused was a huge understatement.

Alexis had actually slapped a hand over her face, this not being what she meant, but at least her dad tried.

Louis got the sleeping twins settled in their rockers, making sure they had their pacifiers and that they would stay asleep before jogging up the stairs and to his bedroom.

“Haz?” He asked quietly as he popped his head into the room, only to see his husband sulking on the bed. “H I really am so, so sorry.” Louis said sincerely as he walked over to the younger lad.

Harry didn’t even know what to say he was so angry. Of course he shouldn’t have let Louis be alone in the kitchen by himself with everything that was cooking but it was ridiculous that his husband who was nearly 32 years old didn’t know that oil shouldn’t be boiling.

“Where are the kids?” He settled for, knowing that if he asked about the kitchen he would just get more upset.

Louis bit his lip as it was obvious that the younger lad was furious at him. “Uhm they’re uh, eating the sandwiches I made out of the turkey.” He said quietly.

Harry snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes at his husband, not believing what was supposed to be a lovely Thanksgiving turkey was degraded into sandwiches.

But instead of saying anything Harry just shook his head and got off the bed before walking out of the room.

And just from that Louis knew he royally fucked up.

*~*

Harry was lost in darkness as the twins slept on his chest peacefully. This being the one nice thing about them being so small, they could easily fit on him comfortably. Plus Harry just loved wrapping his arms around his baby boys and cuddling with them.

But when he felt a pair of lips on his own he groaned. “Don’t kiss me when I’m mad at you and sleeping. You’re asking to get in trouble.” Harry said as he felt his husband pull away from him.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he sat on the bed next to the younger lad and combed his fingers through his curls. “Hazza c’mon.” He whined. “I really am sorry and it was an accident.”

Harry did have to consider that because yes it was, and Louis has been exceedingly helpful, more than he needed to be since the twins were born, even with football going on. But at the same time Harry had planned this meal for a long time and within a matter of seconds it was gone, and all of his hard work was wasted. Not only that but his kitchen was destroyed.

“What can I do to make this up to you?” Louis asked quietly as he bit his lip, feeling more than awful for what he had done.

“You can change Cam and Ror and put them to bed without waking them up.” Harry said as he gestured to the sleeping twins on his chest.

Louis nodded as he carefully reached for Cameron. “Challenge accepted.” He muttered, knowing it would be near impossible to not wake at least one of them up, but he was willing to do anything so Harry wouldn’t be mad at him.

But while Louis was getting the twins ready for bed he thought of another thing he could do for his husband. And this idea would most definitely make the younger lad really forgive him.

Because right now Harry wouldn’t as Rory woke up while his daddy was putting him in his crib. And when he started crying of course his brother just had to join so now Louis had to manage his wailing newborns.

At least the idea he had would make his husband forgive him indefinitely.

*~*

“Louis why are you doing this?” Harry breathed out as the older lad was covering his eyes.

Not only that but Louis was adamant about keeping them out of the house all day. He made them go to Zayn’s place for a while, then to Anne’s, then to Liam’s, but it was hard because they had all of the kids with them and even they were grumpy and confused as to why their dad was doing this.

“Trust me H, you’re gonna love this.” Louis said through a small smile as he carefully shielded his husband’s eyes and walked him into the kitchen.

Harry hummed, not so sure about that.

“Alright… 1,2,3.” Louis counted off before uncovering the younger lad’s eyes and letting him see his completely new and remodeled kitchen.

Harry opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say as he saw his new kitchen. The thing was that it was beautiful, more beautiful than the one he had before with all new appliances.

Even though not all of the appliances needed replacing, it was just the stove, but Harry wasn’t going to complain, not at all.

“Am I forgiven?” Louis asked through a quiet laugh as he saw his husband marvelling at the kitchen.

“Are you forgiven?” Harry scoffed as he shook his head in disbelief. “Louis I don’t- I can’t… Yes, just yes you are more than forgiven.” He said, at a loss for words.

Louis smiled to himself and nearly tackled the younger lad and kissed him all over his face. But of course he shouldn’t have been all that surprised when Harry kissed him back quickly, only to pull away and start exploring his new kitchen, wanting to test it out.

*~*

**1 Month Later**

“Look at my boys all bundled up.” Louis said through a chuckle as he saw the twins in their thick snow coats, little hats and tiny, tiny gloves and scarves. “So freakin cute.”

“Babe you wanna get Cody and Al?” Harry asked as he pulled his own winter coat on and did a once over of Rosie to make sure she was ready as well.

Louis nodded and made his way towards the stairs before going to Cody’s room first and getting his attention. _Hey big guy, we’re getting ready to go so head downstairs and get ready for the cold._

Cody nodded as he put his book down and walked past his dad to go downstairs and prepare himself for the winter cold.

Next Louis went to Alexis’ room and knocked on the door and waited for the 12 year old to answer it.

“What?” Alexis asked as she popped her head out of her room.

“We’re about to head out for our Christmas lights walk.” Louis said through a small smile.

Alexis let out a quiet breath as she bit her lip and looked at her dad. “I don’t think I wanna go, you can go without me.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, a bit taken back by that. “What?” He asked confused. “But we go every year.”

“I just don’t wanna be in the cold and walk around.” Alexis said as she shrugged to herself.

“Al c’mon.” Louis whined. “Just come. Would it kill you to spend a little time with us?”

“Dad I really just don’t want to be outside, go without me.” Alexis breathed out.

Plus she knew her siblings would probably complain about the cold too but her dad always insisted on seeing all of the lights.

“Al.” Louis continued to whine. “Why do you do this to me? Is it because you’re a big girl now and it’s embarrassing-”

“Oh my God can you please grow up?” Alexis asked annoyed. “Maybe this is the reason I don’t want to go, you.” She said before closing the door in her father’s face.

Louis felt his face drop and himself freeze as his daughter shut the door on him. He opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to do or say, but instead of doing or saying anything he just nodded his head and made his way back down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter?? And thanks for being patient with me lately, I've just been so busy I rarely even find myself at home anymore :( Leave comments, give kudos, share opinions ! As always I'm on tumblr as lhstylinson9193 if you have questions/concerns Xx


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

“Where’s Al?” Harry asked confused as he saw his husband come down the stairs by himself.

“Uhm.. She doesn’t want to come.” Louis said quietly as he bit his lip. “So uh, let’s get goin. We don’t want to be out too late.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the older lad but Louis just shook his head at him before grabbing the twins’ stroller and pushing it towards the door. “Babe are you sure-”

“Yup. C’mon, let’s go.” Louis said, already halfway out the door with the twins.

Harry watched as his husband made his way outside and it was obvious that Louis was more than hurt. But it was also clear that he didn’t want to talk about it, so Harry wasn’t going to bring it up, at least not right now. Instead he reached for Rosie’s hand and gestured for Cody to follow his daddy outside before closing the door behind him.

“Papa are we seeing house lights?” Rosie asked as she swung her and her father’s hands between them.

“Not this year bug.” Harry said through a small smile. “Daddy found out that the park right down the street has a bunch of lights set up and we can walk along the path and look at all of them. How fun is that?”

“So fun!” Rosie said as she jumped in place and grinned widely at her papa.

As Cody saw his little sister he rolled his eyes at her fondly before catching up with his dad and getting next to his little brothers to check on them. “Daddy what if they get cold?” He asked as he rubbed Rory’s little glove covered hand.

 _Trust me buddy, they’re all bundled up, they’ll be okay._ Louis reassured the 8 year old.

He couldn’t help but notice that Cody was pretty protective over the twins. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he absolutely adored them and loved that he finally had brothers.

Even when Cody was mad, may it be at his family or in general, which seemed to be often nowadays, he was never mad at the twins. And Louis was grateful for that but he and Harry were still trying to figure out what was making their son so upset. It seemed that it was only on the days he had school was when Cody was angry or rude. And of course because of that Louis and Harry figured something was happening at school but his teachers have been watching him and so far they haven’t seen anything, and Cody refused to say anything on the matter. But the pair wanted to help the 8 year old, they wanted to know what was going on that was making him so upset and angry everyday.

The family walked down the street, the only noises they heard in the dark night was Rosie’s rambling to Harry and the younger lad’s quiet laughs as he listened to his daughter.

When they got to the park Harry glanced over at Louis to see if he perked up a bit now that they were here, but still he couldn’t miss his husband’s sunken eyes and small frown. “Babe?” He asked quietly, trying to get the older lad’s attention. And when Louis turned around and raised his eyebrows at him Harry bit his lip, unsure of what he actually wanted to say. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked softly as he picked up Rosie who kept tugging on his hand to get his attention.

Louis let out a quiet breath but nodded and offered his husband a small smile. But Harry could easily see through it as the older lad turned back around and started pushing the stroller down the park’s path.

“Papa go.” Rosie groaned as she tapped on her father’s shoulder and wanted him to follow after her daddy to see the lights. “Can you walk next to the babies? I want to see their faces when they see the lights!” She said excitedly.

Harry laughed and nodded at his daughter before kissing her quickly and catching up with Louis and Cody. He placed his hand on the small of his husband’s back as he walked next to him, knowing that no matter what the older lad said that he was hurt by Alexis. Harry didn’t know what she said and he didn’t know if Louis was going to tell him or just brush it off, but he knew his husband was hurting.

“Rory, Cam, look!! It’s a penguin!” Rosie as she jumped in her papa’s arms and tried to get her brothers to look at the lighted up figure. “And oh my gosh, it’s hat moves!!”

Harry winced as Rosie yelled right in his ear but at least she was happy and was able to get a sleepy smile out of the twins.

*~*

“Lou?” Harry asked quietly as he took a seat on the bed next to him.

“Hm?” Louis hummed as he kept his eyes on his book.

“Babe c’mon, talk to me. You’ve been sulking all night.” Harry said as he slowly reached for his husband’s book and bent the corner of the page before closing it and putting it beside him.

“Harry I’m fine.” Louis breathed out as he reached for his book and grabbed it. “I was just upset Al didn’t want to go, that’s it.” He said quietly. “It’s not like I could drag her along, but I just wish she came.”

Harry bit his lip, still seeing the hurt in his husband’s eyes as he shifted his attention back to his book. “Well do you wanna talk about it?”

“I said I’m fine.” Louis said quietly as he flipped the page of his book and continued reading.

Harry looked over at the older lad and was about to say something but a small cry over the baby monitor stopped him.

“I got’em.” Louis said as he pushed himself off the bed and made his way towards the door.

He feel Harry watch him as he left the room but he really didn’t want to say anything else on the matter. Yeah, Alexis said some things that were hurtful but Louis gets it. He was that age once too and he remembers how annoyed he got at his mum sometimes so he wasn’t going to hold it against his daughter. Louis just wished that this wouldn’t become a regular thing.

“Which one of you monsters is wailin?” Louis asked quietly as he walked into the twins’ nursery, grateful only one of them woke up.

He looked into Rory’s crib and sure enough the 1 month old was crying his head off and throwing his little arms all over the place.

“Oh my boy, c’mere.” Louis said as he reached into the crib and pulled his little boy into his chest. “There we go big guy, daddy’s gotcha.” He said as he rocked his son gently in his arms and walked out of the nursery so Cameron wouldn’t wake up.

Rory let out a few more small cries before he went quiet in his daddy’s arms and snuggled into his chest.

Louis couldn’t but smile down at his son and kiss his little nose before walking up and down the hallway with him. It was impossible to not fond and fall in love over and over again when looking at the twins because they were just too cute.

Harry was right when they said that the twins look like Louis as already the older lad could see the resemblance. That and Jay freaked out when she saw Rory and Cameron and said it was like going in a time machine and seeing her own baby boy. Louis only hoped they would grow up and look like him as it would be nice to have at least one of the kids really look like him.

At least for right now his two boys look liked him, and that was enough for Louis.

*~*

Louis looked up as he heard someone coming down the stairs and as he saw it was Alexis he offered her a small smile. “Morning.” He said as he passed her a bowl full of oatmeal.

Alexis nodded at her dad through a tight lined smile as she took the bowl from him and took a seat at the kitchen table.

“Okay then…” Louis muttered as he got everyone else’s bowls together.

“Daddy I’m awake!!” Rosie said as as she came barreling down the stairs and ran towards her father before wrapping her arms around his legs.

“What? No you’re not!” Louis said as he scooped Rosie up and smiled at her. “I’m pretty sure you’re still sleeping!” He said as he poked the 4 year old’s belly.

“Stop screaming.” Alexis said as she rolled her eyes.

Louis looked over to the 12 year old and his smile dropped as he saw that she was annoyed at him. “Love you want some oatmeal? I made your favorite.” He said as he raised his eyebrows at Rosie.

“Yes!!” Rosie cheered happily before taking the bowl from her daddy. “Apple cinnamon! Thanks daddy!!” She said before rushing over to the table to eat her breakfast.

Next down the stairs was Cody and already Louis could tell it wasn’t going to be a good day for him just from the look on his face. _Hey buddy, what oatmeal do you want?_

“I don’t care, whatever.” Cody muttered as he slumped over to the table and threw himself in a chair.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he realized two of his kids were in funky moods, knowing it’d be a long day. Thankfully though it was Harry who came next with the twins and Louis hoped that at least his husband could diffuse some of the tension.

“Good morning my love.” Louis said through a small smile before standing on his toes and pressing his lips to the younger lad’s, then taking Cameron from his husband.

Harry grinned back at Louis before dipping his head one more and kissing him sweetly. “Morning.” He mumbled against his lips. “And how’re you this morning?”

Louis bit his lip as he looked over to the table and then back at his his husband. “To be honest better now that you’re down here.” He said, only loud enough for the younger lad to here

“Did something happen?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“You know just normal day at the Tomlinsons. Al hates me, Cody’s being moody, the usual.” Louis breathed out.

“C’mon Lou, Al doesn’t hate you.” Harry said softly as he rubbed the older lad’s back gently.

“Daddy can I please have my oatmeal?” Cody groaned as he felt like he’s been waiting for forever.

Louis snapped his head up and looked over to his son before biting his lip and nodding. He grabbed one of the bowls from the counter and brought it over to Cody. “Try asking a bit nicer next time.” He said, unable to sign as Cameron was in his arms.

Cody didn’t even say anything to his father before taking the bowl from him and begin eating.

Louis looked over to Harry and the only thing the younger lad did was shrug and bite the inside of his cheek, himself unsure of what to do.

The pair had thought that with them being on winter break and the kids not going to school that Cody might start loosening up, but so far nothing has changed. He was still being his moody self and Harry and Louis were at a loss of what to do.

Harry motioned for Louis to walk over to him and when his husband did he let out a quiet breath. “I talked to my mum about him yesterday.” He started off quietly. “She thinks it does have something to do with school. Apparently I was the same way for a little bit when I was getting bullied and she thinks that’s what’s going on with him, and I do too. We really need to talk to him Louis.” Harry said as he rocked the newborn in his arms and glanced at his eldest son.

Louis looked over at Cody as Harry did and nodded at the younger lad. “You’re right.” He breathed out. “I just hopes he actually talks to us.”

“We can sit him down when we put the younger kids down for a nap.” Harry said quietly.

All Louis did was nod his agreement, and glance back at Cody, hoping the 8 year would sit down with them and try to work this out.

*~*

“Pop can we make Christmas cookies later?” Alexis asked as she walked into the living room.

Harry perked his head up and smiled at his daughter before nodding. “Sure love. We’ll do it when Rosie gets up from her nap, I’m sure she’ll want to help out.”

Louis bit his lip as he looked over to his daughter, still a bit hesitant around her as she hasn’t been too happy with him lately. Seems that these days that’s the norm around here with the eldest kids.

He felt Harry rub his back gently and all Louis could do was give him a tight lined smile before turning to Cody who was sitting on the couch across from them and looking as if he wanted to be anywhere else.

 _We need to talk about what’s got you so angry and upset._ Louis signed at he looked at the 8 year old.

“Nothing.” Cody muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest and slumped against the couch.

 _Cody we all know that’s not true._ Harry signed as he raised his eyebrows at his son. _Is something happening at school? Do you want to talk about it?_

“I said nothing’s happening.” Cody said as he didn’t meet either of his fathers’ eyes.

The pair found it impossible to miss the edge in Cody’s voice though. _Buddy we’ve talked to your teachers and they said they haven’t seen anything but from how you’re acting we think something is going on at school._ Louis signed as he looked at the 8 year old sadly. _Just tell us what’s going on so we can help you out._

“How many times do I have to say nothing is happening?” Cody asked annoyed.

 _Clearly something is since you’re acting like this, this isn’t you._ Harry signed, trying not to make his son more upset but at the same time bring up the fact that he has been acting differently.

“I’m just tired.” Cody mumbled but when he looked up at his dads he knew they didn’t believe him.

 _Why won’t you tell us?_ Harry asked, himself upset that Cody didn’t trust them or want to talk to them about what was going on.

“I just told you, I’m tired.” Cody muttered.

Louis let out a quiet breath as saw that his son wasn’t going to say any more on the matter. “We should call your mum.” He whispered to the younger lad. “Let’s send him upstairs or something and maybe she can give us some advice on what to do.”

Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about it and nodded at his husband. _If you’re tired go up to bed and take a nap then. We’ll talk to you later._

Cody opened his mouth, looking like he was about to protest but as he saw both his daddy and papa raising their eyebrows at him he stopped and nodded at them before pushing himself off the couch and heading towards his room.

Once Cody was out of the room Louis rubbed his hands over his face and let out a deep breath, not sure how they were going to deal with this. Not only that but Alexis was giving him the cold shoulder and that was just another thing he had to worry about and fix.

The pair called Anne and tried to talk to her about what they should do with Cody, and Harry vaguely remembers the time in his life when he was as miserable as his son but it was his dad that helped him through it. And the best advice Anne could give was try to talk him, ask questions and based on his reactions go from there.

But when the pair went up to their son’s room an hour later he still refused to say anything. They knew it had something to school, or something was happening at school based on how Cody would bite his lip and look to his hands whenever they asked about it.

And after question after question it was obvious that Cody was only getting more upset and frustrated. 20 minutes into talking to the 8 year old and he was yelling at his dads to get out and when they didn’t he took it upon himself to shove past them and stomp out of his room before slamming the door shut behind him.

Harry looked over to his husband and at this point he really was at a loss of what to do. He’s never seen Cody so mad, but he just wished at the 8 year old would tell them what was wrong so they could help.

He’s been rude to them, to his siblings and both Louis and Harry knew that if they didn’t figure this out soon it would turn ugly quick.

*~*

“Are you flyin baby boy?” Harry asked through a small smile as he lifted Cameron above him and made airplane noises.

Next to him on the floor Louis was doing the same with Rory and making gun noises and pretending to shoot Cameron down.

“Haz! Fight back! I’m shooting him, he needs to fall! Do you not know the rules?!” Louis asked as he gently shook Rory, making the newborn smile as his daddy made him fly.

“Louis I am not going to make my month old son shoot my other month old son!” Harry said wide eyed as he looked over at his husband. “We’re just having a nice cruise through the clouds.” He said as he continued to make airplane noises and move his hovering son over his head left and right.

Louis rolled his eyes, not understanding how Harry still doesn’t get this game when they’ve been doing it since Alexis was born. But at least now they had two babies and they could fight each other rather than him or Harry just pretending there was turbulence.

Harry was making more airplane noises and smiled to himself as he saw Cameron grinning and close to giggling at his papa. But his focus was taken away from the newborn as he heard yelling coming from downstairs.

“What is that?” Louis asked as he sat up, hearing the yelling as well.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he too sat up and adjusted Cameron on his chest.

He stood up and put the newborn in his rocker with Louis following him, wanting to check out which of the kids were yelling at each other and why but have the twins secure first. But when they heard a loud cry come from downstairs they both knew who it was coming from.

“Rosie.” Louis barely whispered before he took off towards the basement and jogged towards his daughter’s cries. “Sweetheart what happened?” He asked quickly as he saw the 4 year old on the ground in the basement sobbing and picked her up to calm her down.

Rosie tucked her head into her daddy’s neck and continued to cry as she wrapped her arms around him.

Louis tried to shush the 4 year old and calm her down but when his eyes caught Cody he felt his face harden, figuring he had done something to his sister but he didn’t even look sorry. “Love tell me what happened.” He said softly as he wiped Rosie’s wet eyes and kissed her head.

Rosie hiccupped to herself as she tried to calm down but started crying a bit more as she saw her papa come downstairs and look at her worriedly. “I-I ask Cody to help put in a movie a-and he say no cause h-he drumming but I can’t do it so I-I ask again and h-he got mad at me.” She cried into her daddy’s neck. “H-he push me down c-cause I make him mad.”

Louis’ head snapped up to look at his son and just saw the 8 year old standing there like he didn’t care about hurting his sister. “What is the matter with you?” He asked as he passed Rosie to Harry and made sure he had Cody’s attention.

“Daddy I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t even think about telling me you didn’t mean it!” Louis signed and said angrily. “For the past couple weeks you’ve been nothing but rude and mean and I’m sick of it! We’ve tried to help you but enough is enough!!”

“Louis…” Harry warned quietly as he could see that his husband was a second away from losing it.

Louis waved his hand at the younger lad before turning back to his son who was biting his lip nervously. “I don’t care how annoyed you get with your sister or any of your siblings!! Don’t even think about laying a hand on any of them! Don’t touch them, don’t hurt them, especially the smaller ones!! You know better than that!!”

Harry winced as heard his husband screaming but went near wide eyed as Louis was about to continue his yelling when Cody just shoved past his daddy and ran up the stairs. And just as Louis was about stomp after him Harry grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Harry stop! This has gotten out of hand!” Louis said, completely frustrated as he pulled his arm away from his husband’s grasp and jogged up the stairs after his son.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he followed his husband with Rosie in his arms and made sure to set her down in the living room, not wanting her to be near whatever was going to happen with Louis and Cody.

And just as Harry got to the top of the stairs he saw his husband barge into Cody’s room.

“You better have a damn good reason as to why you’ve been acting like this!” Louis signed and said as he walked into Cody’s room.

“Louis!” Harry said as he looked at the older lad wide eyed, knowing that wasn’t going to help their son in the slightest.

“Stop yelling at me!!” Cody screamed at his daddy as he felt tears brim his eyes. “Just stop! I don’t want to talk about it!”

“Louis go.” Harry said as he pulled on his husband’s arm.

Louis pulled out of Harry’s grip and just as he was about to say something to Cody he felt the younger lad grab him again and start pulling him towards the door. “Harry stop!” He said annoyed.

“No.” Harry said as he shook his head and shoved on his husband’s chest lightly to get him out of the room. “You need to get out.” He said sternly. “I’m talking to him, back off.”

Louis opened and closed his mouth but as he saw how serious Harry was he ran a hand over his face and nodded as he backed out of the room fully.

“You need to sort some stuff out with Al anyway, go do that.” Harry said quietly.

And again Louis nodded before glancing over Harry’s shoulder to Cody and heading down the hall to talk to Alexis.

Harry let out a deep breath as Louis left the room and closed the door quietly behind him. And when he looked back at his son he could see the 8 year old with his knees pulled into his chest and heard quiet sobs coming from him.

He rushed over to his son and wrapped his arms around him before pulling him into his lap and kissing his curls to calm him down.

“P-papa I’m sorry.” Cody cried into his father’s chest as he let him hug him. “I hurt her. I-I’m sorry, I’m so s-so sorry.”

Harry rubbed Cody’s back and kissed his head, trying to help him relax before he started talking to him. _You need to tell me what’s been going on._ He signed as he looked at his son softly. _This can’t keep happening, just let me help you buddy._

Cody bit his lip as he looked at his papa with tear filled eyes before shaking his head.

 _Is something happening at school? Is someone bothering you?_ Harry asked, knowing how hard it is to tell a parent about something like this. Knowing the feeling of being ashamed or embarrassed and having to admit someone is bullying you.

Cody’s face fall even more as he started to cry again and hid his face in his hands as he nodded. “I-I don’t k-know what to d-do.”

Harry felt his heart break as he looked down at his son and saw how hurt he was. It was like looking back 21 years ago when it was him and his dad in this very position. _Talk to me buddy, let me help._ Harry signed, but at the same time he was a bit scared to hear everything that was happening to his son.

Cody let out a few hiccupped breaths, trying to calm himself down as he wiped his wet and stinging eyes. “W-we’ll be outside a-and they come up behind m-me and push me.” He said slowly, trying to make his words come out clear as his tears refused to stop coming. “T-they know that I-I can’t hear them and t-they know it scares m-me.”

Harry had to blink a few times to try not to cry himself as he nodded at his son. _Who’s they? Is it someone in your class?_

Cody shook his head as he bit his lip and pushed his curls away from his face. “They’re i-in my math class.” He barely whispered.

As Harry saw his son he couldn’t help but let a tear slip and he pulled the 8 year old into his chest and kissed his head. He should’ve guessed that it was someone older or in one of his advanced classes as everyone in Cody’s grade knew him, they knew he couldn’t hear but by now they were all used to that.

“I-I see the things they say.” Cody mumble into his papa’s chest as more tears came to his eyes, thinking about the boys that bother him. “W-why is it m-me?”

Harry tried to keep himself together, but at hearing what his son said he lost it. He felt himself crack and steady tears stream down his own cheeks as he wrapped his arms tighter around his son. Harry didn’t have an answer as to why it was Cody, there wasn’t a reason he was the one being picked on, and it wasn’t fair because Cody was the sweetest, funniest and smartest kid, and anyone would be lucky to call him a friend.

“I don’t w-want to be in that class a-anymore.” Cody hiccupped into his papa’s neck. “I-I don’t want t-to be near them.”

Harry nodded as he kissed his son’s curls and pulled him impossibly closer. He wanted to offer his son some type of advice, something that might make him feel better like what his dad had done for him. But Harry didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t inspirational like his dad was and he wasn’t wise. The only thing Harry knew was how his son was feeling. He knew exactly what the 8 year old was going through, but for some reason he was still at a loss of words of what to tell Cody.

Harry didn’t want to delve into his own past problems, he didn’t want to bring them up and tell his son. And thankfully, at least for right now, it seemed that he didn’t need to talk about what happened to him as a kid. Right now Harry was able to comfort his son and promise him that he would do everything in his power so those kids don’t bother him again. And that was a promise Harry was more than determined to keep so he would never have to see his son like this again.

*~*

“How’d it go?” Louis asked as he saw Harry come into the kitchen.

“It was uhm, it was fine. We were right, someone is bothering him but they’re in his math class so we’re gonna have to call the school and talk to them about that when winter break ends.” Harry said as he bit his bottom lip. “He’s just apologizing to Rosie now and everything.”

Louis let out a quiet breath and nodded, happy that Cody opened up to Harry but not so happy to hear that someone has been bothering him. And just as he was about to say something he saw the look his husband was giving him, and already he knew what the younger lad was going to say.

“Listen, I know I messed up and I shouldn’t have yelled at him-”

“No Louis, you don’t know.” Harry said as he shook his head. “You don’t understand what it’s like to be bothered and bullied at school day after day, but then if you come home and have one of your parents yelling at you for the exact thing that’s making you upset… I mean, that’s just not okay. You should’ve thought about what you were going to say before you yelled at him.”

“I know, I know.” Louis said as he ran a hand over his face. “I was just mad he hurt Rosie and he’s been so stubborn and rude lately, it all caught up with me.”

Harry nodded at the older lad and rubbed his back, knowing he was frustrated himself with Cody but at least today they had a breakthrough. “Did you talk to Al? Get your guys’ stuff sorted out?”

“Uhm kinda.” Louis said as he scratched the back of his neck. “I dunno if it’s her being a teenager or what that has her all moody with me. But I guess for right now we’re okay.”

Harry let out a quiet breath, a bit relieved that all of tension that’s been in the house was starting to dissolve. And just as he was about to suggest to Louis to apologize to Cody and maybe talk to him a bit he perked his head up as he heard Alexis’ scream.

“Pop!!!”

“Al?” Harry asked as he fast walked towards the stairs. “Sweetheart what’s wrong?” He asked worriedly as he jogged to his daughter’s room with Louis following behind him worried himself.

“Pop!!” Alexis screamed again, more panicked.

Harry barged into Alexis’ room as he heard her scream, knowing something was wrong but when he didn’t see his daughter he became confused. “Al? Love where are you?”

“Bathroom! I need help!” Alexis yelled, clearly very worried about something.

Harry looked over to Alexis’ bathroom door and Louis was already there, pushing the door open. “Sweetheart what’s-”

“What is this?!” Alexis asked wide eyed as she pointed to the toilet. “I’m bleeding!! Am I dying?! Is something wrong with me?!”

Louis felt his face flush and his heart stop as he realized what was happening with his daughter and quickly turned to Harry. “You can uhm… You can handle that.” He said quietly as he shoved himself past his husband and out of the bathroom.

Harry opened and closed his mouth as he looked between Louis and Alexis, but as he saw Alexis grow more worried he quickly shook his head at her. “No, no you’re not dying. It’s uhm, it’s this thing that- that uhm- well girls- I uh- I’m… I’m gonna call your aunt Gemma.” He stuttered out.

“Is this normal?!” Alexis asked, still freaking out as she didn’t know what was wrong with her.

“Hmh, yeah.” Harry said quietly as he already had his phone pressed to his ear, really not wanting to be the one to explain this to his daughter as he himself didn’t know much about it.

And thankfully enough Gemma was able to come over quickly, but she was bringing Colton and Beck with her so that meant a houseful of rowdy kids.

“Alright love aunt Gemma is coming over and she’ll explain everything to you, it’s okay.” Harry said, trying to calm his daughter down before he turned to his husband who was pacing the bedroom. “Louis I need you to go to the grocery store.”

“What? Why?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows, that being an odd request with what was happening.

“You need to pick uhm, some uhm tampons.” Harry whispered, figuring the older lad should’ve known this.

Louis’ eyes went wide as he looked between Harry and his daughter and shook his head.

“Babe c’mon you lived with four girls.” Harry said as he saw that his husband was hesitant to go.

“Yeah and I moved out of the house and into the flat with you before any of them had this.” Louis muttered quietly in a matter of fact tone.

“Louis just go, please?” Harry asked, almost pleadingly.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he bit his lip but nodded anyway and slumped his shoulders as he made his way out of the room. But not before hearing his husband say “And bring the twins with you!”, making this already difficult trip that much harder.

*~*

“Your father is trying to kill me, I swear.” Louis muttered as he pushed the twins’ stroller down the aisle, in search of a certain box. “What the hell? Why are there so many options?” He huffed.

Louis looked into the stroller as he heard one of the twins gurgle at him and nodded with whatever his son was saying. “I know it’s crazy.” He said as if Cameron was agreeing with what he said.

And again Cameron made noises at his father and lifted up his arms, wanting his daddy to hold him. But instead Louis just gave his son he free hand and it was almost immediate Cameron took his daddy’s finger and put it in his mouth.

“If only you weren’t so cute.” Louis muttered through a quiet laugh as he scanned over the shelves and tried to think about which brand would be the best.

He was at a total loss though so in the end he picked up the box that was closest to him before making his way over to the medicine aisle, wanting to get some pain medication in case Alexis got cramps.

And when Louis checked out with his box of tampons, ibuprofen, and even a box of cupcakes, just to cheer the 12 year old up the cashier had more than a knowing and amused smile on her face. That was before she realized who it was buying the products and freaked out, making Louis take his things quickly, say a quiet ‘bye’ and leave the store in a rush so he wouldn’t get mobbed with the twins.

Once Louis was home and able to get over the embarrassment he endured at the store he got the twins comfortable in their rockers in the living room, happy to see Cody and Rosie watching a movie together and everything that happened earlier behind them. He also saw Colton and Beck with them and that meant Gemma was here and probably talking to Alexis about what was going on.

So Louis took his shopping bag and jogged up the stairs before heading to his daughter’s room and pushing the door open. “Hey, they in the bathroom?” He asked as he saw his husband sitting on the bed and biting his lip nervously.

Harry nodded as he stood up and grabbed the bag from his husband but furrowed his eyebrows as he saw what was inside. “Cupcakes?” He asked confused.

Louis rolled his eyes as he took the bag back, thinking that what he got for Alexis was a thoughtful. “Girls get cravings or whatever.” He muttered, making the younger lad laugh at him before he walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

Louis heard a muffled ‘come in’ before he pushed the door open and bit his lip as he saw his daughter and sister in-law talking. “Uhm so, I got some stuff.” He said as he passed the bag over to Gemma.

Gemma couldn’t help but laugh as she saw the younger lad a bit uncomfortable but then just smiled to herself as she saw the cupcakes. “These aren’t for you, are they Lou?”

“W-well no, I thought that like- don’t girls like- uhm- well, I just- I thought it would be nice.” Louis stuttered out as he looked between Alexis and Gemma and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Alexis looked up at her dad and couldn’t help but smile at him as she thought about what he had gotten her. “Thanks dad.” She said quietly.

And with that Louis nodded and offered his daughter a small grin before heading out of the bathroom, and never wanting to go back or have to go to the store for that evil little box ever again.

*~*

“Lou..?” Harry asked quietly as he bounced Rory on his chest and looked over to his husband. And when Louis looked up from Cameron and raised his eyebrows at him he continued. “Do you think Cody will be upset about not being in the older math class anymore?”

Louis bit his lip as he thought about that. He still found it ridiculous that the principal’s only solution to help Cody was to take him out of the class and then barely reprimanded the boys who bothered him.

“I dunno H… I mean I think he’ll be happy that he’s not near those boys anymore but I know he liked the class.” Louis said as he rubbed Cameron’s back, trying to quiet his small cries.

“So unfair.” Harry muttered as he shook his head. “He shouldn’t be removed, they should remove those boys.”

Louis let out a deep breath and nodded his agreement as he shifted Cameron in his arms and kissed his head. “Well they said he has the option of transferring to the other class but that’s another level above him.”

“We’ll have to talk to him about it.” Harry breathed out. “I mean it was older kids that were bothering him, and if they put him in an even older class the same thing could happen but it could be worse.”

“Not only that but we don’t know if he can do the work.” Louis added in as he bit his lip.

Harry rubbed his free hand over his face, not sure what to do. He didn’t know if they should have him drop down a level in math or move him up two. All Harry knew was that they definitely had to talk to the 8 year old about this and see what he wants.

“Babe I’m sorry but it’s time I get ready for practice.” Louis said as he pushed himself off the couch and put Cameron in his mechanical rocker before kissing his head gently.

Harry nodded and let out a quiet breath as he placed Rory in his rocker next to his brother.  “We can talk to Cody when you get home. I’ll pick them up after school.”

Louis gave one more kiss to each of his boys before standing up and picking up his papers from the coffee table to put in his messenger bag. “Sounds good, and hopefully when you pick him up he had a good day, and if not text me so I’ll be prepared when I get home.” He said as she started walking towards the door with his husband following behind him.

“Sure.” Harry breathed out as he watched the older lad get ready to go out in the cold and made sure he had everything he needed for practice in his bag. “Have a good practice, I’ll text you later.”

Louis offered his husband a small smile as he wrapped his scarf around his neck and stood on his toes to kiss the younger lad. “I love you, see you when I get home.”

Harry grinned back at Louis before dipping his head to peck his lips. “Love you too.” He said as he opened the door for his husband and stole one more soft kiss from him before waving him off.

And hours later when the pair talked to Cody about school and if his first day back was okay the 8 year old was happy to report that for the first time in what felt like forever he wasn’t bothered at school.

When they began discussing what math class he should go into though there seemed to be some disagreeing.

 _Buddy are you sure you want to move up another level in math?_ Harry asked as he raised his eyebrows at his son.

“Do you think I can’t do it?” Cody asked with a touch of hurt in his voice.

 _No, no, it’s not that._ Louis signed as he shook his head, agreeing with his husband and a bit afraid of even bigger kids bothering him. _It’s just that there will be older kids in this class and we don’t want them to bother you too._

Cody let out a quiet breath as he thought about it but shook his head as he didn’t want to move down in math and be bored. “I’ll only see them in math class, not in recess like the other boys.”

 _We don’t want you to get hurt big guy, that’s all._ Harry signed as he bit his lip, weary about letting Cody do this, but at the same time wanted to support him.

“Can we make a deal?” Cody asked quietly as he looked between his dads and when they nodded he continued. “If someone starts being mean to me I’ll tell you right away and drop the math class, but if not I can stay.”

Louis raised his eyebrows at his son, a bit surprised but then looked to Harry, really wanting to know what he thought about it. To him it was fair and it gave them what they both wanted in a sense, but it was his husband he wanted to hear from.

As Harry saw the look on Louis’ face he knew he was okay with what Cody said, but he felt like he still had to think about it a little bit. He didn’t want Cody getting bullied even more and by older kids nonetheless, but at the same time he didn’t want to hold his son back. But with the deal Cody offered it seemed fair, but even with that deal he would get hurt first before they took action and did anything about it.

 _Cody I don’t want you getting hurt and then moved. I’d rather you do the math the rest of your grade does and not get hurt at all._ Harry signed, still unsure about this.

Cody took in what his papa was saying and understood that he didn’t want to get hurt but at the same time he didn’t want to drop down. “But the teacher will be there the entire time and I already told you I won’t see them outside of class.”

Harry let out a deep breath, that all being true but there was still something holding him back. He ran his fingers through his hair and ran over the scenarios in his head, but it was obvious how badly Cody didn’t want to be moved down in math.

“Alright…” He signed and said quietly as he nodded. “Okay, you can move up in math.”

Cody smiled to himself before lunging off the couch and hugging his papa tightly before moving over to his daddy and hugging him the same. “I need to go look at my books!” He rushed out as he released his father and ran out of the room to go upstairs.

“Love it’s okay, he’ll be fine.” Louis said softly as he reached his hand over and rubbed the younger lad’s back, seeing him internally freak out.

Harry nodded as he leaned into the older lad’s touch and tried to calm down. “There’s gonna be a teacher there, he’ll be okay.” He tried to reassure himself. “I just… I feel like we’re not doing enough, like we’re making the wrong decisions when it comes to him.”

Louis bit his lip as he looked at his husband and let out a quiet breath. “We don’t want to suffocate him though.” He said quietly. “I mean it’s important he makes his own decisions but with this I’m hesitant like you.”

“At the first sign, if we suspect anyone is bothering him or something like that we’re taking him out of that class.” Harry stated, not even wanting it to be up for discussion.

Louis nodded, immediately agreeing with his husband as he didn’t want his son going through the same thing twice. And when they call the teacher later Louis knew he was going to stress that they had to watch Cody and if anyone, absolutely anyone was bothering him to tell them immediately.

*~*

**2 Months Later (March)**

Louis let out a deep breath as he felt Harry fix his tie and look his outfit over.

“You look amazing love, and the boys are gonna do great, I know it.” Harry said reassuringly as he rubbed the older lad’s back and offered him a small smile.

“That coach is looking at me like a piece of meat… Holy shit, oh my God-”

“Lou, Louis don’t do this.” Harry said as he gripped his husband’s shoulders to keep him in place. “Don’t doubt your team. Don’t doubt what you’ve been working so hard on for months, this is what you’ve been waiting for for over a year. Show everyone you’re not just an amazing player, but an even better coach.”

Louis looked up at the younger lad and let out a few quiet breaths as he nodded to himself. He remembers when it was his first game as a player and he was freaking out as much if not more than he was right now.

“I can do this.” Louis said quietly as he released a few more deep breaths.

“Yeah Lou, you can.” Harry said through a small smile as he rubbed his husband’s back gently.

“I can do this!!” Louis nearly yelled making a few heads turn their way.

“Alright babe, just take it down a-”

“I’m a father of five!!!-”

“What?” Harry asked confused.

“I’ve been ready for this for a year!! My boys are ready!! I’m ready!! Let’s go!! C’mon!!”

Harry went wide eyed as he saw the older lad jumping around and screaming to himself and making more and more heads turn their way and look at them oddly. “Louis that’s all more than true, but just reign it in a little bit. Calm down, yeah?”

“Harry, Harry babe I gotta go. I gotta win a game.” Louis said quickly before standing on his toes and pressing his lips to his husband’s.

Harry was a bit shocked as Louis kissed him a bit hard and then pulled away to fast walk onto the pitch. “I love you!! Good luck!” He called after him through a small smile.

“I love you too!” Louis called over his shoulder through his own wide grin before blowing a kiss to the younger lad and waving at him.

“Is dad okay?” Alexis asked as she saw her pop walking towards them to take his seat. “He was like flipping out.”

“He was just hyping himself up love, he’s fine.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he carefully took a sleeping Rory from Zayn’s arms and left Cameron with his aunt Sophia. “I’m so nervous for him though, I hope everything goes alright.”

“H it’s gonna be fine, don’t stress over it.” Niall said as he bounced Beck on his hip.

“Yeah Haz, you know how Lou is. He gets nervous but in the end he has the best game of his life.” Liam added in through a small laugh as he tried to balance Caleb on his shoulders and then also keep Tucker situated on his hip.

Harry nodded, knowing both his mates were right but it was still nerve wracking to watch his husband on the pitch talking to his team. They weren’t even doing anything and already Harry was freaking out a bit.

“Mate if you keep shaking I’m gonna take your son away from you, you’re gonna drop him.” Zayn said as he chuckled to himself and smiled at his sleeping nephew in Harry’s arms.

“First of all don’t even think about taking my son away from me, and second I’m fine. Just a little nervous.” Harry said quietly. “He’s been waiting for this for over a year. Even while he was still playing and just looking into coaching, this is what he’s been looking forward to, and I just want it to go well for him.”

“He said the boys were looking great, you gotta trust him mate, have faith.” Zayn said as he clapped the younger lad on the back.

“I do, of course I do.” Harry said as he looked over at his best mate. “I dunno, it’s just that this game will introduce him as coach Tomlinson and I don’t want anything to go horribly wrong. I want people to see how amazing he is at what he does.”

Zayn smiled softly to himself as he looked over at Harry and nodded. “And he will mate, just watch.”

Harry felt his lips quirk up into a small grin as he glanced over at Zayn and then back to the pitch at his husband who was giving his team a speech, looking like he was really motivating them. And just from the sight Harry knew that the older lad was going to be more than okay.

He watched as Louis sent his first stringers out and clap each of them on the back. And when the buzzer went off and the players took their positions on the pitch it was impossible not to feel the excitement in the stadium.

Even if Louis wasn’t playing they were screaming and cheering his name but that didn’t take the older lad’s focus away as he carefully watched his team on the pitch.

Harry could see Louis screaming from his seat and running up and down the pitch with his team, and it was only when United got the ball and started sprinting towards the net with it did the older lad freeze in place. And even when the announcer over the speakers screamed ‘GOAL UNITED!!’ Louis was still frozen where he stood until he felt one of his players jump on his back and heard his team all around him cheering.

“Holy shit…” Harry whispered as he looked at the scoreboard. “Oh my God, they’re ahead!!” He screamed at the top of his lungs and jumped in place, successfully waking the newborn in his arms.

The stadium was going crazy, everyone was screaming, yelling and cheering as they saw United pull ahead and they continued to jump and yell as the referee set the pitch back up.

And for the rest of the game Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs, he was jumping everywhere and pointing to the players and yelling what to do. Louis, doing the same thing but on the side of the pitch as he ran up and down with his team, unable to wipe the smile off his face as he watched his boys.

All around Harry, his kids and mates were screaming their heads off as well and he knew it would never get better than this. Harry couldn’t shake the amazing feeling he got as he watched his husband on the pitch yelling calls and his kids in the stands cheering for their daddy as he won his first game as a coach. And he didn’t want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter ?? Share opinions, or if there is anything you want to see in an upcoming update let me know ! Leave comments, give kudos if you haven't, thanks !! And if anyone is good at making manips or editing pictures pleaseee let me know!! There is this amazing picture that I would love to see with Louis or Harry's face but I don't know how to photoshop or anything like that. So if you know someone or you can edit pictures please let me know on tumblr as lhstylinson9193 or email me at lhstylinson@gmail.com it would mean so much, thank you !!!Xx


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

“Babe are you ready? We need to-... What the hell did you do?!” Harry asked wide eyed as he saw his husband.

Louis looked back at Harry confused, not sure if he did something wrong. “Uhm nothing, I’m ready if you want to-”

“No! No, no, no!!” Harry said as he rubbed a hand over his face and started pacing the bathroom.

“H…?” Louis asked softly as he reached for the younger lad and grabbed his shoulders to keep him in place. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked as he furrowed his eyebrows at his husband.

“Louis what didn’t you do wrong?!” Harry asked as he got out of the older lad’s grip. “You shaved! Why did you shave?! You haven’t had a clean face in over 4 years!! Now it looks like I’m married to a 12 year old!” He said wide eyed.

Louis felt his jaw go slack as he heard why Harry was so upset. “Haz it’s gonna grow back in like a week. I just wanted a change for the interview, it’s okay love.”

Harry let out an annoyed groan before stomping out of the bathroom and muttering curses under his breath.

Louis opened and closed his mouth, that definitely not being the reaction he expected from the younger lad. He knew his husband loved his beard, probably more than he should, but that was something else. Harry only had to wait a little bit over a week before it grew back to the length it was but apparently that would be too long.

Louis however thought he looked good and checked himself over in the mirror one more time before making his way downstairs. He saw that Alexis, Cody and Rosie were ready by the door so that meant he was only missing three more Tomlinsons.

“I need the Tommo twins and my husband!” Louis called out as he pulled his coat on.

“Dad did you shave?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows as she pulled on her father’s arm to get him to look at her.

“Don’t tell me you hate it too.” Louis said through a small pout as he ran his hand over his smooth face.

Alexis bit her lip and offered her dad a tight lined smile before nodding. “Sure, yeah, it looks good.”

“No it doesn’t.” Harry mumbled as he walked into the foyer with the twins in their carriers.

“Harry!” Louis said with a touch of hurt in his voice.

“Daddy don’t listen to them, you look fine.” Cody said as he saw everyone being mean to his father.

“At least someone loves me.” Louis muttered as Cody wrapped his arms around him and he hugged the 8 year old back.

Harry hummed as he opened the door for the kids and ushered everyone out.  “Liam and Soph should be meeting us there.”

“I thought Gem and Ni were?” Louis asked as he took one of the twins’ carriers and helped Harry get them in the car.

“Ni didn’t want Gem goin cause she’s due soon and she’s tired anyway.” Harry said as he checked the kids over and made sure everyone was settled in their seats. He couldn’t help but laugh a little though as he saw Cody sit between his brothers and immediately tried to hold one of their tiny hands.

“Are they bringing the boys?” Alexis asked, hoping to see her little cousins.

“They should be.” Louis breathed out as he hopped in his own seat and started the car.

Alexis smiled happily to herself, always loving whenever she had time to spend with any of her baby cousins.

The family made their drive to the television studio and once there they tried to get inside as quickly as possible and situated.

“Hey! It’s the Tommos!” Liam said through a wide smile as he saw the family approaching.

“Lou Lou, Hazza bear!!” Tucker and Caleb chorused as they wiggled out of their daddy’s arms and ran for their uncles.

Louis stumbled back as he felt a little body attack him but couldn’t help but smile down at his nephew. “Tuck if you keep growing like the way you are you’ll be as tall as me in no time.” He said as he ruffled the 3 year old’s hair.

Tucker smiled up at his uncle but his attention was quickly taken away as he saw the carrier that held one of his cousins. “Can we play?! I wanna play with the twins!!” He said excitedly before rushing over to Cody and tapping his shoulder quickly. _Cody come on, let’s get the twins out!!_

Cody nodded and grinned back at his cousin before walking over to his dads. And he smiled even more to himself as his fathers promised they could get the twins out but they had to wait a little bit to get situated.

“We really appreciate you guys comin.” Harry said as he passed Cameron’s carrier to Liam and accepted the microphone that was being handed to him.

“It’s fine mate.” Liam waved off as he got his nephew out of his carrier and cuddled the baby into his chest. “The kids wanted to come and we were gonna watch it on tv anyway.”

“Babe we’re on in 5 minutes.” Louis said as he got his own microphone adjusted on his suit jacket.

Harry groaned, hating that they were a bit rushed. But of course that was because they were running late and they probably wouldn’t have been if Louis didn’t shave and spend a half hour in the bathroom.

“Alright, I love you guys, we’ll see you after the show.” Harry said as he kissed each of his kids’ heads and hugged them tightly except for the twins to who he just gave extra kisses.

Louis did the same thing to each of his kids before waving to Liam and Sophia and following his husband to the side of the set.

The pair only had to wait a few minutes before their names were being called and Louis took his husband’s hand and led him towards the set. They waved to the crowd and smiled brightly at the cameras like normal but they really hoped that this interview wouldn’t have the same old boring questions. But they had a feeling that that’s exactly what it would be like.

“It’s the Tomlinsons! Finally I get you two on my couch, it’s about time!!” The host, Stewart said.

Louis and Harry laughed quietly to themselves and nodded as they got comfortable on the couch together. “Yeah it seems that we’ve hit every interviewer except you.” Louis said as he wrapped an arm around his husband.

“Well maybe if you had a manager we could’ve done this sooner.” Stewart teased through his own laugh.

Louis scoffed, never liking the idea of a manager. He always made his own schedule and saw who he needed or wanted to see, and did photo shoots or advertisements for the companies he wanted and not the ones that would bring in the most money.

“I never needed a manager, one just wasn’t necessary.” Louis said as he shook his head.

“Now let me get this right, and either of you can answer, yes or no.” Stewart said as he looked between the pair and crossed one leg over the other. “You’ve never had a manager?”

“No.” Louis and Harry said at the same time.

“Have you ever had some type of help come into the house?” Stewart asked with raised eyebrows.

And again Louis and Harry shook their heads.

“No nannies? Cleaners? Maybe a cook?” Stewart asked like he didn’t believe it.

At that the pair laughed, like they would ever hire a cook. “Are you forgetting who I’m married to? Do you really think we would hire a cook?” Louis asked through a small laugh.

“Well I dunno. The better question is what kind of famous person are you?” Stewart asked jokingly, making the crowd chuckle.

“Apparently a really shitty one.” Louis said, making the audience laugh even more.

Stewart nodded as he chuckled to himself and looked between the pair. “In all seriousness though you guys are very family oriented and I think that’s what we love most about you guys.” He said through a small smile. “So since you two don’t have any help in the house I want to play a little game then.”

Louis raised his eyebrows at that, this not being how normal interviews went with them. “Alright sure, what is it then?” He asked through an amused grin.

“Well first I’m gonna need a little help.” Stewart said as he smirked at the pair. “I’m going to assume you brought your kids today, right?”

“Uhm… Yes.” Harry said confused.

“Alright, let’s get them out here then! The older ones though, we can keep the twins on the side since they won’t be much help.” Stewart said as he waved the kids over and onto the set.

Harry and Louis opened and closed their mouths, not quite sure where this was going but of course it was only a second later Rosie was running at her daddies, followed by her brother.

“Hey monster.” Louis said through a quiet laugh as he scooped his daughter into his arms and kissed her all over her face, making the 4 year old giggle.

“We’re missing one, where’s the eldest?” Stewart asked as he looked over to the side of the stage.

“She doesn’t want to come. I think she’s afraid daddy and papa will embarrass her.” Cody said in a fake whisper, making the audience laugh.

Both Harry and Louis hummed as they nodded, knowing that would definitely happen. And of course as they looked to the side of the stage they saw Alexis hiding her face in her hands, undoubtedly mortified by what her little brother just said.

“Alright, you wanna tell us what we’re doin?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows.

“Since you two don’t hire anyone to do work at the house that means you do it. But I’m interested to see who does what and who thinks who does what.” Stewart said through a small smirk. “And the kids are gonna help me judge so we’ll get the honest answers.”

Louis raised his eyebrows as he looked at the older man and was more than interested as this was something they never did in normal interviews.

The pair listened as Stewart explained the game and couldn’t help but laugh to themselves.

Two chairs were brought out and they were told to sit back to back and each were given two pictures. One of Louis’ face and one of Harry’s face and based on that the pair knew that this was all planned and not some spontaneous thing Stewart came up with.

The game was that Stewart was going to ask a question, them being who does what and Louis and Harry would raise the picture of who they thought did what Stewart asked.

And as the two got situated in their seats Rosie and Cody sat with Stewart and even they couldn’t contain their excitement.

“Alright, are we ready to go?” Stewart asked as he looked at all of the Tomlinsons.

They all nodded but as Rosie realized something she quickly spoke up.

“Wait!” She said wide eyed. “Mister, excuse me.” Rosie said as she tapped on Stewart’s arm. “My brother can’t hear, I’m going to sign to him, okay?”

Stewart raised his eyebrows at the 4 year old but nodded and couldn’t help but smile at her. “Of course that’s okay love. Anything anyone says you go right ahead and sign it to him.”

Louis laughed to himself as he heard his daughter and turned around to whisper something to Harry but was quickly reprimanded from Stewart, telling him to turn back around so he couldn’t see Harry, making the audience laugh.

“Alright, let’s get started.” Stewart said as he shuffled his cards and looked at the first one. “Who does the washing up after dinner?”

Both Louis and Harry raised the picture that had Louis on it and so far Stewart was impressed that Louis actually did some type of chore. If anything he expected Louis to do nothing around the house.

“Okay that’s an easy one, how about this. Who does the laundry?” Stewart asked with raised eyebrows.

It took the pair a minute but at the same time Harry raised the picture of his face as Louis raised his own face.

“Here we go! Alright kids tell me who does it? Be honest.” Stewart said as he looked to the two Tomlinsons.

“What?! Harry I do the laundry!” Louis said as he turned around in his seat.

“Louis no you don’t! You don’t even know how the washing machine works!” Harry said wide eyed as he turned around in his own seat.

“How do you think the kids’ clothes get in their dressers then?!” Louis said in a matter of fact tone.

Harry ran a hand over his face as he shook his head at his husband. “That’s not doing the laundry, that’s folding it you idiot.” He said, making the audience burst into a fit of laughter.

Louis rolled his eyes as he turned back around in his seat. “Fine, we share that then.” He muttered.

“Papa does the laundry, and daddy folds it… Half the time.” Cody said, making his daddy go wide eyed.

“Dude!” Louis signed and said as he looked at his son.

“Well it’s true!” Cody said as he laughed at his father. “You fall asleep before you finish it and then Al and I do it so papa doesn’t yell at you!” He said, making more laughs come from the crowd.

Rosie hummed as she nodded her agreement. “Papa is in charge, you have to listen to him.” She told Stewart.

At this point the room was erupting in laughter and Louis could feel himself blush a bit as he really had nothing to defend himself with since everything his kids said was true.

“Whatever! Next question!” Louis said as he rolled his eyes.

Stewart had to quiet his laughter but once he calmed down a bit he looked back to his cards. “Oh this is a good one.” He said through a smirk. “Who is the most clingy, or should I say in need of certain things after having too many drinks?”

Louis scoffed as he immediately raised Harry’s picture but that didn’t go without getting hit from his husband.

“Stewart my children are here!” Harry said wide eyed and through a beet red blush as he saw that Louis raised his picture.

“Well, well, well, Harry I wouldn’t have expected that one to be you.” Stewart said amused.

Louis let out a loud laugh as he saw the horrified look on his husband’s face. “How do you think we got that one?” He asked, pointing to Rosie. “It was Thanksgiving gone-”

“Louis!!” Harry shrieked, at this point completely embarrassed.

“What’s going on?” Cody asked confused and when he looked down to his little sister she seemed just as lost. “Who’s in need of certain things?”

Harry went wide eyed as he looked over at his kids and saw them waiting for some type of answer. “You’re taking away my kids’ innocence! Drop the subject, next question!”

“Sounds like someone is in need of a few drinks. Louis you might want to get on that later.” Stewart said in a fake mutter, making the audience and Louis especially lose it.

“Oh mate you know I will.” Louis said, having far too much fun with this than he should as he bumped his fist with Stewart’s.

“Alright, we can move on so Harry doesn’t murder both of us.” Stewart said through a quiet laugh as he saw the younger lad death glaring him. “Here’s a nice one. Who is the most romantic?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

As Rosie heard that she shot her hand up, ready to answer the question. Stewart couldn’t help but chuckle at the 4 year old but his attention was taken away as he saw Harry laughing to himself and he raised Louis’ picture, and Louis hid his face in his hands.

“Coach Tommo!” Stewart said shocked. “Please do tell! What are some romantic things you do?” He asked interested.

“Oh me, me, pick me!" Rosie said as she raised her hand higher.

“Alright love, what does daddy do that’s romantic?” Stewart asked as he faced the 4 year old.

“Well Cody told me that when I was a little little baby daddy asked papa to marry him again! And just like the first time daddy and papa got married daddy cried a lot! But it was nice because daddy surprised papa with a trip to a beach and then he surprise papa with a wedding on the beach!!” Rosie said excitedly.

Stewart raised his eyebrows at Rosie and couldn’t help but laugh as he looked over to Louis. “C’mon Tomlinson, spill. Gimme all the details of this master plan.”

Louis felt his face heating up and hit Harry’s hand away as he felt the younger lad poking him, undoubtedly teasing him. “Alright well our 10 year anniversary was coming up and I wanted to do something kinda nice.” He started off sheepishly. “I made plans for us to go to Greece, where we had our honeymoon and stay there for a two weeks without Harry’s knowledge. One week it was just us and then the last week I invited our mates and family to join us, and I also planned for a us to get our vows renewed on the beach, and he had no idea I was doing any of this.” Louis said through a quiet laugh as he thought back to the memory. “I told him to meet me at the beach and to say he was shocked to see what I set up would be a huge understatement.”

“Awww.” Stewart cooed. “And you cried and everything, how cute.” He said teasingly.

“Oh daddy cries a lot when it comes to papa.” Rosie said as she nodded at the older man. “He says that he loves papa so much he doesn’t know what to do or how to tell papa how much he loves him.”

“Harry!!” Louis said wide eyed as he turned around in his seat to face his husband. “I told you that in confidence!!”

“Louis she’s 4 and she asked what love was. How could I not use you as a perfect example?” Harry asked as he rolled his eyes playfully at the older lad.

“So you told her I cry because I love you so much?!”

“Uhm, yeah.” Harry said as he nodded his head.

“It’s not like it was a secret daddy.” Cody muttered, making the crowd laugh even harder than they already were.

Louis rolled his eyes as he turned back around in his seat. “Next question!”

“Alright, alright, fine.” Stewart said as he moved to a new card. “Who is the best dancer.”

“Daddy.” Rosie and Cody said at the same time as both Louis and Harry raised Louis’ picture.

Stewart had to slap a hand over his mouth as he saw how quick the response was. “C’mon I’m sure Harry isn’t that bad.”

“No mate, trust me, I am that bad.” Harry said as he shook his head.

“I don’t believe it.” Stewart said as he shook his head. “Show me, c’mon, get up.”

Louis didn’t need to be told twice but Harry on the other hand was more than hesitant.

“No, really you don’t want to see whatever it is I do when I dance.” Harry said as he shook his head.

Louis smiled to himself as he rolled his eyes fondly at the younger lad. “Get some music goin, c’mon!” He said, more than ready to dance.

Rosie shook her head and covered her face with her hands as she heard music begin and a second later her daddy dancing in the middle of the set. [(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JCLY0Rlx6Q)

“C’mon Hazza!” Louis yelled over the music. “We were born to get together, born to get together!” He sung as he grabbed his husband’s hand and pulled him to his feet. “She took my arm!” Louis sang as he pulled Harry into his chest. “I don’t know how it happened!” He continued to sing, spinning the younger lad while he tapped his foot to the beat. “We took the floor and she said!!” Louis sang right before he began to full out dance with his husband to the song.

He twirled Harry, made him move his hips and did his own moves as the song continued and picked up.

Harry was bright red but it was impossible for him to wipe the smile off his face as his husband danced with him and of course sang to him. He knew he probably looked like a newborn deer just learning how to walk, but at this point he wasn’t going to try to stop the older lad.

Harry did falter for a second though as he didn’t feel his husband’s hand on him and when looked to see where Louis was going he saw that the older lad pulled Cody to his feet.

 _Do the routine!_ Louis signed quickly and Cody was just as fast to nod and smile back at his dad. _1,2,3…_ He signed and right on the beat the pair started their favorite dance routine that they watched on youtube.

The pair stopped the traffic and let it through, they pat the dog and screwed in the light bulb and with every ridiculous and quirky move Louis and Cody did in the middle of the set Harry couldn’t hold back his laugh.

He and Rosie clapped their hands and stomped their feet with the audience as the song continued and Louis and Cody were center stage. It was impossible not to smile or laugh at the pair as they danced to the song and did every crazy move that was in this ridiculous routine.

And as they danced Louis looked down at Cody and made faces at him before they started a new move and the 8 year old would let out a loud laugh before following what his daddy was doing.

It was only when the song ended did the pair stop their dancing and let out exhausted breaths.

“Tomlinson boys, represent!” Louis said through a wide smile as he high fived his son and pulled him into his side, then sent a wink over to his husband.

“Well that was quite the show!” Stewart said over the cheering crowd. “Clearly you two have practiced that!” He said as he looked between Cody and Louis.

“You have no idea.” Harry scoffed as he shook his head and took a seat. “We have a theater room in our basement and I can’t tell you how many times I’ve walked down there and caught these two watching some video and trying to copy the moves.”

“Yeah but you have to admit we look pretty damn good.” Louis said as he took a seat next to the younger lad and wrapped an arm around him.

Harry hummed and smile at his husband before pecking his lips quickly and resting his hand on the older lad’s thigh.

Even though this interview wasn’t like anything they’ve ever done before and Harry was embarrassed more than he ever thought possible he was still more than happy they did it. For once it was nice to not have the entire interview about football or the things that were going wrong in their lives.

And when they finished the interview and the pair walked with Cody and Rosie off the set it was impossible to miss Alexis’ beet red face from embarrassment and sheer horror that she was related to these people. While Liam on the other hand was beet red from laughing too hard. Yeah, it was definitely one of the better interviews they’ve done.

*~*

Louis adjusted Rory on his chest as Cameron was carefully tucked into his side as they laid on his bed. He felt like he’s barely had any time to spend with the two 4 month olds because of his footie schedule.

Whenever he was home they were either sleeping or he was in the office having to work on something for the team, but not today. Today was a daddy and tiny Tommos day.

“See that boys?” Louis asked as he pointed to the picture in the scrapbook. “That was Al when she was your age. She was a little cutie huh?” He asked through a small smile. “My little girl, she still is a cutie.” Louis said quietly as he flipped the page.

He heard the twins gurgle to themselves and make some type of noise as they looked to the book and Rory felt the need to try to sit up and off his daddy’s chest to reach for the picture but lost his balance and fell off his father.

“What’re you doin Ror?” Louis asked as he laughed at his son. “Soon buddy. You keep trying and you’ll sit up all by yourself.” He said before kissing the 4 month old’s head.

Louis adjusted the twins so they were both comfortable before continuing on with showing them the scrapbook. “Oh look at this one.” He said through a wide smile as he pointed to the next picture. “That’s papa when he was 17, can you believe that?” Louis asked as he gently ran his finger over the picture of Harry sleeping on the couch with Alexis sleeping herself on his chest. “My God that was over 12 years ago…” He barely whispered.

And again the twins made some type of sounds but giggled as they saw their papa and clapped excitedly to themselves.

Louis knew the twins were total papas boys but he had to say that it was utterly adorable to see the two 4 month olds get so happy whenever their father was near them. “You boys love your papa huh?” He asked through a small smile before kissing both of their little heads. “Yeah I know how you feel I love him too.”

“Aw I love you too babe.”

Louis looked up and blushed slightly as he saw Harry come into the room.

And of course as the younger lad walked over to the bed the twins squealed before reaching for their papa.

“My boys, what’re you doin?” Harry asked through a small smile as he scooped up the two babies and pulled them into his chest. “Babe I just came in to remind you that you have a train to catch in an hour and a half.” He said as he felt the twins try to wrap their little arms around him and hug him back.

Louis let out a quiet breath and nodded as he looked at his husband and sons. Even when he did have a bit of free time it wasn’t for long before he had to go off and do the next thing. “I really thought that with coaching I would be home more often than not.”

“It’s just for right now love. You know how hectic it is in the beginning of the season.” Harry said as he bit his lip, knowing this past month has been hard for Louis with him going back and forth to London or anywhere the league was meeting.

“I just feel like I’m missing so much with all of you guys.” Louis said quietly as he looked down at his twin boys who refused to let go of their papa.

“We’ll make it work love.” Harry said as he gently rubbed Cameron and Rory’s backs. “We always do.”

Louis nodded as he let out a deep breath and swung his legs over the bed. “Just wished I had more time to spend with you and the kids, that’s all. I don’t like being away so frequently from you guys.” He said as he picked up his messenger bag and made sure he had everything he needed for his meetings.

“Well this is the last time you’re travelling for a while.” Harry breathed out. “Then it’ll just be you having practice and games on the weekends like normal.”

Louis still didn’t like that he had to be away for another three days and the worst part was that during these days it was nothing but terribly boring meetings. “Do they even realize I’m gone?” He asked as he double checked his duffle bag and glanced over at the twins who were falling asleep on Harry’s chest.

“Of course they do Louis.” Harry said, never hearing something so ridiculous come from his husband.  “We all hate it when you’re gone but we know you’re coming back, it’s okay.”

And all Louis could do was nod as he crawled back onto the bed and wrapped his arm around his husband and two boys.

Of course he was only able to lay down with them for about 10 minutes before he was forced to get up and leave to catch his train to London.

“Daddy no!” Rosie said as she ran into the foyer and grabbed onto her father’s legs to stop him from leaving.

“I’m sorry peanut, I have to go.” Louis said quietly as he knelt down to his daughter’s height and pulled her into his chest. “I love you so much munchkin, I’ll be sure to call you later, alright?” He asked softly as he wiped Rosie’s tears.

“I love you too daddy.” Rosie mumbled into her father’s neck as she gave him one more hug.

Louis gave his daughter one more kiss before standing up and wrapping his arms around Cody and kissing his head. And when he got to Alexis he was more than pleased that the 12 year old was quick to hug him back and hold onto him tightly.

Louis said his “I love you’s” and kissed Alexis’ head before walking over to Harry and taking Cameron from him. “I’ll call you as soon as I get there.” He said quietly as he bounced the 4 month old on his chest.

Harry nodded and offered his husband a tight lined smile before dipping his head and kissing the older lad sweetly. “It’ll be okay Lou.” He said softly. “When you get home we’ll have some real time together, all of us.” Harry said as he ran his fingers through the back of his husband’s hair.

Louis bit his lip but nodded at Harry anyway before standing on his toes and pressing their lips together one more time. “I love you.” He said quietly as he pulled away.

“I love you too.” Harry said through a soft smile.

Louis offered his husband a small grin back before he looked to the 4 month old in his arms and kissed him all over his little face. And when Louis switched with Harry so he could have Rory he did the same exact thing to him.

It was only when Harry had both of the twins in his arms and the babies saw their daddy pick up his bags did they start to cry and reach for their father.

Harry held onto Cameron and Rory tightly, as Louis waved to all of them and said one more goodbye. He hated that Louis seemed to be away more often than not but he knew that the older lad had to go. Thankfully though this would be the last time he would be away for a little, and just at that Harry knew they were all going to be okay. They could do three just three more days.

*~*

Louis let out a deep breath as he opened the front door and kicked off his dress shoes. A real con to being a coach now was having to wear suits to basically everything he attended and Louis only hoped he would get used to the strict and stiff feeling.

He pulled off his jacket and loosened the tie around his neck before making his way towards the living room, just checking to see if Harry was still awake. But Louis should’ve figured that younger lad would be in bed as it was nearly 1 am.

And just as Louis was about to make his way upstairs to go to bed something on the coffee table caught his eye. He smiled to himself as he saw that it was one of his scrapbooks and his grin only widened as he saw it was Alexis’ book.

Louis took a seat on the couch and opened the book, and even though he just went through this the other day with the twins he still couldn’t help but smile even more to himself as he saw the very first sonogram of his little girl.

Louis could remember that day like it was yesterday. They day he and Harry told the boys they were expecting, looking for flats and going to the doctor. And to think at the time they were only 19 and 17. Now they’re 32 and 30 and Louis wished he knew where the time went. And as he flipped through the pages and saw that each page had pictures of his daughter getting bigger and bigger he wanted to know where his little girl went.

Where was the little girl that he could carry around with one hand? The little girl that couldn’t be without her papa or daddy for more than five minutes without crying for them, or the girl that was always squealing and laughing whenever one of her daddies kissed her all over her face.

And the best answer Louis could come up with was that she grew up. His baby girl who would always be snuggling and cuddling with him and Harry wasn’t there anymore.

And looking through these pictures were just reminders. Pictures of Alexis sleeping on one of her daddies or laughing or kissing one of them. It was hard for Louis to grasp the fact that it was about 13 years ago when Harry told them they were having a baby. That in a blink of an eye it seemed as though his life had taken a huge turn and with them being so young it was terrifying. He was still in uni, not sure if he would ever make it to the pros, let alone become a coach. Harry was worried about homeschooling himself, he didn’t even have time to think about maybe one day opening up his own cafe. And then them just as a couple were trying to figure out how to be parents and live their already crazy lives. But looking back at these pictures Louis knew that he wouldn’t want his life any other way. Being married for almost 10 years, having five kids, and going through hell and back to get to where they are in their careers there isn’t a single thing Louis would change.

“Dad?”

Louis snapped his head up and saw Alexis come into the living room and look at him worriedly. “Hey, uhm what’re you doin up love?” He asked quietly as he wiped his wet eyes and closed the scrapbook before placing it on the coffee table.

“I heard someone come in house.” Alexis said as she bit her lip and walked towards her father. “I thought you weren’t supposed to come back for another day. Are you and pop fighting or something?” She asked with a touch of worry in her voice.

“What?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows. “No, no we’re not fighting. I just thought it would be nice to come home a little early and surprise you guys.”

“Then why are you upset?” Alexis asked as she took a seat next to her dad.

“Just uh, just goin through this.” Louis said as he gestured to the scrapbook and bit his lip. “You should really get to be-”

“What is it?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows as she reached for the book on her dad’s lap.

Louis opened and closed his mouth but wasn’t actually able to get anything out before Alexis started looking through the scrapbook. He didn’t think that she knew about the book but he had one for each of the kids. It was mostly for him and Harry and sometimes they would pull them out and look at them but they always stayed in their bedroom. Louis wasn’t sure why Alexis’ was down here, the only reason he could think of was that maybe Harry brought it down to look at it.

“Did you make this?” Alexis asked quietly as she looked up from the pages upon pages of pictures of her.

Louis scratched the back of his neck and nodded sheepishly. “Well it’s a work in progress. I’ve been making this since you were just a couple months old.” He said through a soft smile. “You’re siblings have their own books of course too. Just started on the twins’.”

“Why didn’t you ever show me this?” Alexis asked as she carefully ran her finger over a picture of her and her dad when she was just 3 years old and were hugging and smiling at the camera.

“I dunno, it’s always just been something for me and pop.” Louis said as he bit his lip. He couldn’t help but smile to himself though as he looked down at the book and saw a picture of 3 year old Alexis as she held her newborn baby brother on the hospital bed next to her papa.

Alexis grinned at her father as she saw how happy he was from just looking at a picture. She leaned over towards him and rested her head on his shoulder before letting out a small breath.

“Thank you daddy.” Alexis barely whispered.

At that Louis raised his eyebrows and if possible his smile grew. “For what love?”

Alexis shrugged and laughed quietly, not sure herself why she said thank you. “I dunno, for being my dad I guess.”

Louis chuckled to himself as he wrapped an arm around his daughter and pulled her into his side. “Well thanks for being my kid I guess.” He said teasingly before kissing the 12 year old’s head.

Alexis rolled her eyes playfully at her dad before looking back to the book. “How many years does this have in it?” She asked as she saw that she was getting older in the pictures.

“Oh I dunno. How old are you now? About 30? I think the book is all caught up.” Louis said jokingly as he poked his daughter’s side and made her laugh.

“Dad.” Alexis whined as her father kept poking her. “I’m not that old.” She huffed.

Louis hummed, that definitely not being true as he felt like it was just yesterday they brought Alexis home. “C’mon love, we both need to get to bed.”

Alexis let out a quiet breath but nodded anyway as she got off the couch. She made sure she had the scrapbook with her though as she started making her way towards the stairs with her dad following her.

“If you’re gonna look at that take good care of it.” Louis said as they climbed the stairs and walked to Alexis’ room.

“Promise.” Alexis said as she hugged the book to her chest and stopped at her bedroom door before smiling up at her father. “Goodnight dad.” She said before wrapping her arms around him. “I’m happy your home.”

Louis had to bite his lip so his grin wouldn’t split his face in two as he hugged his daughter back. “Goodnight princess.” He said quietly before kissing the 12 year old’s head and sending her off to bed.

But just as Louis was about to head towards his own room he saw Alexis turn her lamp on before she snuggled into her blankets and opening the scrapbook. And Louis could only shake his head and smile at his little girl as he saw her trying to hide her own grin as she looked over the pictures in the book.

Louis had to almost force himself to head towards his room as he he would’ve loved to just watch Alexis sit there and look back at all the fun times they had when she was little. He did make his way back to his room though and as he got there he wasted no time in pulling off his suit, and climbing into bed.

“Oh my God! Oh my God!! Who are you?!”

“H! Haz! Haz, it’s me!!” Louis rushed out as Harry jumped out of bed and raised his fists, ready to fight.

Harry clutched his chest as he let out a few deep breaths and tried to gather himself. “I was ready to kick your arse, you have no idea.”

Louis let out a snort as he shook his head and laid down in bed. “Sure babe, you could’ve beat me up.”

“If some strange man came into my bed and was trying to grab me yeah I would’ve beat them up.” Harry said as he got back into bed and snuggled into his husband’s side. “And what are you doing home? I thought you had another day of meetings.”

“Well I just missed you so much I couldn’t bare to be away any longer, so here I am.” Louis said through a small smile as he nuzzled his nose into the younger lad’s curls and wrapped an arm around him.

Harry laughed against his husband’s neck and quickly kissed him there before making sure there was absolutely no room between them. “I missed you too.”

And that was the last thing Louis heard before he started to drift off to sleep. Of course it was only an hour later when the pair heard a cry, then followed by another over the baby monitor.

“I’ll get’em.” Louis mumbled sleepily as he pushed the covers.

All he got from his husband was a grunt before the younger lad rolled over in bed and tried to fall back asleep. But when he heard one of the twins say a certain phrase he nearly shot out of bed.

“Papapa.”

“That’s me.” Harry breathed out wide eyed. “Lou one of them said papa!” He said before rushing out of the room and nearly running down the hallway to get to the twins’ room.

It took Louis a second to process what was going on before he quickly nodded to himself and jogged after his husband.

“Cam c’mon, say it again big guy. Papa, say it again.” Harry said as he rocked the 4 month old gently.

Louis smiled to himself as he walked over to Rory’s crib and picked up his quietly crying son. But when Rory saw his daddy he quickly stopped crying and almost started squealing in delight.

“Hi big boy.” Louis said through a small smile as he gave his son a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“C’mon buddy, say it again, papa, you can do it. Just say papa.” Harry said encouragingly as he grinned at their little boy.

“Papapapa.” Cameron said through a giggle as he snuggled into his father’s chest.

And just at hearing that Harry was jumping up and down and kissing the baby all over his chubby face. “Oh my gosh, oh my goodness. Do you think he’s babbling? That’s just babbling right? Like he doesn’t actually associate that with me does he?” He rushed out as he turned to Louis, knowing the older lad would know.

“Just babbling.” Louis said through a quiet laugh. “He probably won’t associate that with you for a couple more months, he’s still too young.”

“I don’t even care, he said papa in some form and that’s all I need.” Harry said through a wide smile before hugging Cameron to his chest and kissing his thin brown hair.

“You’re so cute.” Louis muttered as he rocked Rory and tried to get the 4 month old back to sleep.

“Papapa.” Cameron said as he reached for his daddy from his papa’s arms.

Louis smiled and carefully adjusted Rory in his arm so he could take Cameron as well. “My boys, I missed you so much.” He said quietly before kissing Cameron’s head and rocking both of his boys.

He always missed the kids and Harry terribly when he was away, even if it was for just a few days. And when Louis came back home it was always nice to be showered in hugs and kisses from everyone, especially the older kids. He already got some hugs and kisses from Alexis and already that made him over the moon happy, and he knew that tomorrow he would be getting even more, especially from Rosie. But right now he was content having his twin boys in his arms and his husband looking at him with that fond smile that hasn’t seemed to fade in the slightest in the past 15 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts in the chapter? Leave comments, share opinions, give kudos if you haven't, thanks !! Xx


	87. Chapter 87

Louis let out a quiet breath as he felt Rory reach for his glasses and try to pull them off his face. This has been going on for over a half hour and if the 5 month old wasn’t so cute Louis probably would’ve had Harry come into the office and take him away.

“Papapa.” Rory said as he bounced on his daddy’s lap and hit his little hands on the computer keyboard, trying to copy what his father was doing.

“No, no, no. Don’t do that buddy.” Louis said quickly as he adjusted Rory on his lap and tried to delete whatever it was his son typed onto his document. “C’mon you little troublemaker.” He muttered as the 5 month old kept squirming in his lap and tried to reach for his glasses yet again.

But a moment later Louis heard a knock at the door and he made sure Rory was settled in his lap before saying a quiet “come in”.

“Hey love, someone is here to see you.” Harry said as he popped his head into the office.

“Papapa!” Rory squealed as he saw his father and tried reaching for him from his daddy’s lap.

“Hi big boy.” Harry said through a soft smile as he walked towards his husband and son and scooped up the 5 month old. “So want me to send him in?” He asked as he looked to Louis.

“Uhm yeah, thanks love.” Louis said as he typed one more thing on his computer and then grinned up at the younger lad.

Harry nodded at Louis and bent down to peck his lips quickly before showing Rory how to wave at his father. “Bye bye daddy.” He said to his son as he opened and closed his fist.

“Papapa!” Rory said as he tried to copy his papa’s action and open and close his little hand at his daddy.

Louis laughed quietly to himself before waving back at his son and sending a wink to his husband. As the pair walked out it was only a second later when someone else came in and as Louis saw who it was he smiled happily at the older lad and stood up to shake his hand.

“What’s goin on mate? Haven’t seen you since we played you boys last year.” Louis said as he shook the footie player’s hand.

“I’m doin really really good, thanks for asking.” Ed said through his own grin as he dropped Louis’ hand and sat down in the chair in front of the younger lad’s desk. “I’ve been watching your boys play, they look great. I think they have a real shot to make it to the top.”

Louis raised his eyebrows at that and shrugged sheepishly to himself. “I dunno about that, but we can all dream right?” He asked through a quiet laugh. “But I remember you callin me and wanting to talk to me about something, so what was it? What can I help you with?”

Ed scratched the back of his neck a bit nervously as he looked to the younger lad. “Well you know you’re coaching and everything now and it’s about time I retire, and I was uhm, I was thinking about what I wanted to do after I retire and I was thinking maybe coaching.”

Louis nodded slowly, still not sure what Ed wanted from him. “So do you want to watch me coach? Do you want to help me coach? What is it you’re looking for from me?”

“I uh, I guess watch you coach and just see how it is and then maybe if you’ll have me, maybe be an assistant coach?” Ed asked quietly.

“Yeah, yeah of course to both of those things.” Louis said through a small smile. “We’ve been mates for years now and I know you’re a great player. Hell you beat me out for goal of the year award, when was it? Like almost 7 years ago?” He asked and Ed nodded sheepishly. “I mean of course I’d have to see how’d you be as an assistant coach and it’ll take some convincing the league but I’m sure I can get you on board.”

Ed smiled widely to himself as he heard that and didn’t waste a second before thanking Louis profusely. “You really have no clue how much this means to me.” He rushed out.

“It’s really no problem mate. I’d do anything for a fellow Manchester boy, even if you’re Man City.” Louis teased. “But I think the team could really benefit from having you.” He said sincerely. “So I’ll call the league later and see what they say, and if they say it’s okay for you to shadow and everything then I’ll text you and give you some dates to come by the stadium.”

Ed nodded quickly and if possible grinned even more at the younger lad. “Thank you so much mate.” He said as he stood up from his seat and offered Louis his hand.

“Would you stop thanking me? It’s really no problem.” Louis said through a small laugh as he shook the older lad’s hand. “I’m sure the league will be okay with it too. They know the kind of player you are and with some kind words from your own coach you’ll be in.” He said as he dropped their hands and started walking Ed out of the office.

“I dunno mate, I’m a bit worried about it.” Ed said quietly as he followed Louis into the hallway. “I’m not even half the player you are and-”

“Hey, c’mon.” Louis cut him off as he shook his head. “That’s not true, you’re a great player, always givin me a run for my money when we were up against you guys.”

Ed had to bite back a laugh as he nodded to himself. “I always did love those derby games.” He said quietly as he followed the younger lad to the foyer.

“Don’t stress about it mate.” Louis said seriously as they got to the front door. “I’ll have an answer for you within the next two hours.”

“Thanks again Lou.” Ed said softly as he offered his mate a small smile.

“It’s no problem.” Louis said through his own grin as he opened the front door for the older lad. “Glad you were able to stop by and talk. And if I have anything to say about it you'll be a coach Ed Williams, and even better a coach for the better Manchester team.” He said teasingly.

Ed rolled his eyes playfully before shaking his head at his mate. “I’m sorry, who won goal of the year again?” He said through a small smirk before sending a wink to his mate and heading out the door.

“It was 7 years ago!!” Louis yelled after Ed as he walked to his car, but he couldn’t help the smile that made it’s way to his face.

Ed turned to face Louis and just shrugged and raised his eyebrows at him before hopping in his car and waving at the younger lad as he made his way out of the driveway.

*~*

“Hey dad, pop, can I have some money?” Alexis asked as she walked into the living room.

“For?” Louis asked as he lifted Cameron above his head and made faces at him, making the 5 month old giggle and squeal as he kicked his little legs in the air.

“Remember Jamie, Henry, Alice and I are going to the movies.” Alexis said as she took a seat next to her pop at the couch and poked her baby brother, making Rory laugh and try to push her hand away.

“A little double date action?” Harry asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at the 12 year old and reached into his pocket to pull out some cash.

Louis and Alexis groaned at the same time, neither of them wanting to hear that. “No way.” Alexis said as she shook her head. “We’re all just going as friends. You know I would never date Jamie or Henry.” She said, not even wanting to think about possibly ever having a crush on the boys that she’s known since she was 4 years old.

“What about that dance coming up at school? Are one of them gonna ask you to be their date?” Harry asked, genuinely curious as he passed his daughter some money and then pulled Rory into his lap.

At that Louis snapped his head up. “What dance?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows as he looked between his husband and daughter.

Harry bit his lip at the older lad, not sure if Alexis just told him about the dance for a reason.

“There’s a dance at school next week, no big deal.” Alexis said as she shrugged to herself and grabbed Rory who was reaching and whining for her.

Louis hummed and nodded to himself as he adjusted Cameron on his chest. “Maybe we can uh- or you know one of your aunts- or us, if want us, or one of us to go we can uhm, we can go shopping and maybe you can pick out a dress.” He said quietly as he scratched the back of his neck.

Alexis looked at her dad surprised and opened and closed her mouth as she turned to look at her pop who seem just as shocked. “Sure.” She said through a small smile. “Yeah, if you and pop wanna take me that’ll be fun.”

Louis grinned back at his daughter before nodding at her and turning back to Cameron to continue making faces at him.

Harry was still a bit shocked at the older lad’s response. Normally Louis would be firing questions at the 12 year old. Wanting to know who she was going with, what time it’ll be done, who’s chaperoning, and many more questions that would only irritate their daughter. But this was something he would never expect from his husband. Harry definitely wasn’t going to about it complain though.

*~*

“Sweetheart stop, we’re goin this way.” Louis said as he jogged after Rosie and scooped up the 4 year old.

“But daddy.” Rosie whined as she kicked her little legs and tried to get out of her father’s grasp. “I want that.” She said, pointing to a dress.

“We’re shopping for Al today love, and you said you wanted to come and help so no complaining.” Louis said with raised eyebrows as he adjusted his daughter on his hip.

Rosie let out a quiet breath but nodded anyway as she rested her head on her daddy’s shoulder. “Is papa coming?” She mumbled into her father’s neck.

“Papa is gonna have a boys day with your brothers, so that means we get to have a girls day.” Louis said through a quiet laugh as he followed Alexis through the store, trying to find the right section.

At that Rosie snapped her head up and grinned widely at her daddy. Girls days always meant getting nails done and going out to dinner, and there was no way she could complain about that.

“Here dad.” Alexis said as she stopped in front of the right section and started looking through the racks for a dress.

“Right.” Louis breathed out as he set Rosie down and started looking through the rack of dresses. “Do you know what color or style you want?” He asked.

Normally this was a total Harry thing. The younger lad would jump for joy whenever Alexis asked to go shopping or asked him to help her with her hair. But the pair thought that maybe they could switch roles for the day. Harry with the boys and Louis with the girls.

“Uhm I think purple, or maybe like a blush color.” Alexis said as she shrugged to herself.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the 12 year old. “Blush?”

“Yeah, like a blush pink. You know, it’s really soft.”

“...A soft color?” Louis asked even more confused.

“Dad you don’t feel it, it’s like a light color.” Alexis said through a quiet laugh as she knew what her father was thinking.

“Right, right.” Louis said as he nodded to himself, pretending he knew what that meant.

Alexis shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully at her dad before looking back through the dresses. As she glanced through the racks she listened to Rosie’s inputs and laughed to herself as the 4 year old would bring her dresses she wanted her to try on, while her dad looked more than lost at what he was looking for.

And when she had about five or six dresses she grabbed her sister’s hand and got her dad’s attention before leading them to the changing room.

“My favorite part.” Louis muttered as he took a seat outside the changing room and pulled Rosie into his lap.

“Daddy I wanna go to a dance.” Rosie said through a small pout as she leaned against her father’s chest.

“You will someday love, and then we’ll go dress shopping for you too.” Louis said before he wrapped his arms around his little girl and kissed her head. “Al don’t forget I want to see the dresses, pop wants pictures.” He said and got an ‘okay’ back from his daughter.

“Daddy I take the pictures.” Rosie said as she reached for her father’s phone and once she got it she couldn’t help giggle at his screensaver. “You’re cute daddy.” She said as she pat his leg.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows but once he saw what his daughter was looking at he smiled softly to himself. He always loved his screensaver. He would sometimes find himself turning his phone on, turning it off, and turning it back on again just to look at the it.

It was a picture of him and Harry, and what he loved most about it was the younger lad’s bright and wide smile. They weren’t even doing anything extraordinary, just Louis’ arms wrapped around his husband’s waist as he stood behind him and nuzzled his nose into the younger lad’s neck while Harry was just smiling to himself.

“Dad.”

Louis snapped his head up from his phone and as he did that he saw his daughter in one of the dresses Rosie picked out. “That’s nice love.” He said through a soft smile. “Don’t you uhm- don’t you think it’s maybe showing a little much though?” Louis asked quietly as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Dad.” Alexis groaned. “It’s just strapless, and it’s not like I even have boobs to fill it out.”

“Okay, okay, okay!” Louis said as he shook his head and covered his ears. “Fine, fine, whatever. Rosie just take a picture so I can send it to your father.”

Rosie happily snapped a picture of her big sister and gave her daddy his phone back so he could send it to her papa.

“Alright, love let’s see the next one.” Louis said as he looked back up at his daughter and offered her a small smile.

And so it went on like that. Alexis coming out in new dresses and getting opinions from her sister and dad, then taking a picture to send to her pop. But when she came out in the dress she liked the most she was more than happy to see her dad light up when he saw her.

“That looks amazing sweetheart.” Louis said through a wide smile. It wasn’t tight, it didn’t show too much and it was a light purple that made Alexis’ bright blue eyes shine.

“Really? You like it?” Alexis asked sheepishly. “Rosie what do you think?”

“Get it!” Rosie said excitedly. “Get it, right now!!”

Alexis smiled even more to herself as she saw how much her little sister liked it. “Do you think pop will like it?”

“Love I know he will.” Louis said softly. “Really, you look incredible.” He said through a small grin.

Alexis bit her lip and nodded to herself as she turned back to the mirror. “Okay, I think this is the one.” She said happily.

Louis let out a quiet breath, secretly grateful that they wouldn’t have to be here any longer. And when they checked out and Alexis had her dress, and they got to the salon even he was grateful to finally be able to sit down and just do nothing but sit there and get a nice pedicure, minus the nail polish of course.

*~*

“Twins get put down okay?” Louis asked as he glanced up at his husband from his playbook.

“Yeah they’re already sleeping.” Harry said happily as he climbed into bed next to his husband and rolled his body on top of the older lad’s.

“Haz.” Louis said through a quiet laugh as he combed his fingers through Harry’s hair. “C’mon, I gotta finish this.” He said, trying to sound serious but failed ultimately as he saw his husband pouting at him.

Harry shook his head against Louis’ chest and began to shove his papers off his husband. “No, it’s Hazza time.”

And there was absolutely no way Louis could say no to that.

He let out a small breath before picking his papers and book off of him before placing them on the floor. And as he rolled back over Louis surprised his husband and quickly gripped his hip before laying him on the bed and hovering over him.

“Easy big guy.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he ran his hand down Louis’ back and settled it on his waist.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully as he settled his hands on either side of his husband’s head and leaned down to kiss him gently. “You interrupted me during work, I’ll do what I want.” He mumbled through a small smirk against Harry’s lips before working his way down his jaw and nipping gently at his skin.

Harry hummed to himself and closed his eyes, not really listening to the older lad as he was just taking in all of Louis.

“So what’re we feelin like tonight?” Louis asked as he released his lips off his husband looked down at him.

“Wanna give me a blow job?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

“Why am I always the one giving you a blow job?” Louis asked through small pout, even though he never minded in the slightest.

“Why am I the one always letting you fuck me?” Harry retorted back.

Louis rolled his eyes as he settled himself on top of the younger lad’s chest. “Cause I had footie and we’ve been doing it that way for 14 years.”

“Well you don’t have play anymore so we can mix things up a bit.” Harry said through a small smirk. “Remember, that one time in Italy?”

Louis felt a slow smile come across his lip as he blushed slightly and nodded. “How could I not?” He asked quietly before dipping his head down and connecting their lips gently.

Harry could feel his husband grinning against him and that only made his own smile grow as he ran his hand over the older lad’s skin and rested it on his lower back to pull him impossibly closer.

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna tie me up again, cause I really can’t handle that.” Louis said as he just barely pulled away from the younger lad and smiled down at him.

Harry laughed to himself as he tipped his head up and captured Louis’ lips with his own. “Well I could.” He said before moving his lips down his husband’s jaw and nipped at his neck.

Louis almost let out a moan but it couldn’t even come out before Harry was rolling them over so he was on top of the older lad. And again before he could utter anything Harry interrupted him by connecting their lips together roughly.

*~*

“Uncle Zayn!!” Cody yelled excitedly as he put his game controller down and ran towards the older man.

Zayn grinned widely to himself as he bent down and engulfed his nephew in his arms. He wished Cody was the size where he could pick him up but with his nephew being 8 years old it was pretty hard.

“What are you doing here?” Cody asked excitedly.

“Your sister has her school dance so aunt Perrie, the girls and I are gonna hang out with you lot for a bit.” Zayn signed and said as he smiled at the 8 year old.

Cody furrowed his eyebrows as he looked up at his uncle. He was more than happy that the older man was here but he thought his daddies were going to be home with them too.

“Uncle Zayn!!” Rosie shrieked, but when she saw her cousins and auntie it was like the older man wasn’t even there as she ran towards them. “Aunt Perrie!” She said as she tugged on her aunt’s shirt, wanting her attention. “I helped Al pick out her dress and she looks so pretty!”

“I’m sure she does if you helped her out love.” Perrie said through a quiet laugh as she looked down at the 4 year old.

“I helped too.” Louis said as he came into the living room.

“Whoa, look at you mate.” Zayn said through a quiet laugh as he saw the older lad in slick black dress pants and royal blue button down.

Louis smiled to himself and ran his hand down the front of his shirt. “Harry looks better than me, but thank you.”

“Aw, thanks love.” Harry said as he came into the living room and grinned at his husband softly. “Al said she’ll be down in a sec.”

Louis nodded before turning to Zayn and telling them what time they’ll be back and if him and Perrie need to get home sooner than expected to just call them. But as he explaining their plans for the evening he was cut off by hearing his daughter come down the stairs. And as he saw his little girl his smile only widened.

“Holy crap, look at you!” Harry said shocked as he walked towards the 12 year old. “You look like a real lady, my goodness.”

“Pop.” Alexis groaned, but even she couldn’t fight her own smile. “Why are you and dad dressed up? Are you going out after you drop me off?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at his daughter before shifting his gaze to his husband. “You didn’t tell her?”

“...Tell me what?” Alexis asked slowly as she saw her dad biting his lip and shaking his head.

Harry ran a hand over his face, not believing that the older lad had actually done this. “So your uhm, your dad signed us up to be chaperones for the dance… I thought you knew.” He said nervously, knowing Alexis would blow up.

“You what?!” Alexis shrieked as she looked at her dad wide eyed. “Dad!! You can’t just do that!!”

“Well it’s too late now.” Louis said as he shrugged to himself.

Alexis let out a loud and annoyed groan before stomping out of the living room.

“Someone’s in trouble.” Zayn said in a sing song voice

Even Harry was shaking his head at his husband, having no clue how Louis wouldn't think about how Alexis would react. Then again maybe he knew exactly how their daughter would take to the news and that's why he didn't tell her or him, because he would try to talk Louis out of it too. Harry was under the impression Alexis knew and was pleasantly surprised that she would be okay with it.

But when they said goodbye to all of the kids and thanked Zayn and Perrie, they got into the car with Alexis and it was more than clear how upset the 12 year old was.

"Al c'mon, you won't even know we're there." Louis said as they were almost at the school and their daughter was scowling out the window, refusing to speak to him.

"Oh, I'll know." Alexis said annoyed. "I know you're just gonna watch me and you'll try to embarrass me."

"Sweetheart I'm not gonna try to embarrass you, that'll just naturally happen." Louis said, earning a jab and warning glare from Harry. "Seriously, I'll be on my best behavior. If you want I'll just keep my eyes on the punch bowl all night and make sure no one tries to spike it."

"Sounds like a plan." Alexis muttered through a quiet breath.

Louis glanced in the rear view mirror and he knew that had annoyed his daughter, but he didn't want to ruin her night. "Well if it's any consolation you look incredibly beautiful princess." He said softly as he looked back to the road.

Alexis took her eyes away from the window and to her dad's seat, only to find herself trying to bite back a smile.

*~*

"Stop it." Harry said as he walked up to his husband and saw the older lad's eyes locked on Alexis across the gymnasium.

"Has she always been this social? I mean this is crazy, she's literally talking to everyone here." Louis said in disbelief as he shook his head and watched as his daughter was blabbering away to someone.

Harry laughed to himself and nodded, remembering when Alexis was little and talked to every child and adult alike about absolutely nothing. She always had a way of capturing a room though and found that she could talk about anything with anyone.

"Definitely gets that from you." He said as he checked over the snack table, checking to see if anything needed to be refreshed.

Louis smiled to himself as he heard that and hummed. "You're pretty social too."

Harry scoffed as he shook his head. "Do you remember me in high school at all? If I hadn't met you I wouldn't have made any friends, and I only made friends because they were already your mates."

"But you love talking to people." Louis said as he reached for the younger lad and rested his hands on his hips before pulling him into his chest.

"Well yeah, now I do." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around his husband's neck and ran his fingers through the back of his hair. "I'm comfortable with myself now, and I have you to thank for that."

Louis raised his eyebrows at the younger lad and smiled softly to himself before standing on his toes and gently kissing his husband.

"You better stop that." Harry said through a quiet laugh as he just barely pulled away from the older lad, only for Louis to press his lips to his again. "Al will come over here and hit you." He mumbled against his husband right before kissing him back.

Louis hummed, not caring in the slightest as he pulled Harry impossibly closer. But of course just as he started moving his lips against the younger lads' a voice interrupted them.

"Mr. Tomlinson? Excuse me, sir?"

Louis let out a quiet breath as he released his husband and rested his head against Harry's chest. "Yeah, you need something?" He asked as he could hear Harry laughing quietly to himself.

"W-well I know you were taking pictures and signing some things earlier but I didn't want to come off as rude and join the group who was bombarding you, so I thought that maybe I could wait until later. And it's later."

Louis couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he heard this kid and nodded at him. It was true, when they showed up and word got out that Louis Tomlinson was going to be here it was only seconds later when he and Harry were attacked by children, each of them wanting Louis' attention. And he agreed to quick pictures and signed a few things before shooing them off and making them actually enjoy their dance. He was going to be here all night after all.

But Louis nodded at the kid and smiled at him before taking a picture and signing a napkin for him. He waved the boy off and just as he was about to turn back to Harry he heard a certain song play over the speakers.

"Finally they're playing my request." Louis said through a small smile as he reached for his husband. "Care to dance with me my love?"

"You did not request this..." Harry said as he heard their wedding song floating softly through the gymnasium and Louis grabbed his hand to pull him towards the dancefloor.

"Oh but I did." Louis said as he chuckled quietly to himself and spun Harry onto the dancefloor, next to the awkward 12 year olds who were trying to figure out how to dance with each other.

Harry shook his head in disbelief as the older lad pulled him into his chest and began to gently sway them to the music. "Babe these kids are 12 you can't do this to them. I mean look at them."

Louis had to bite back a laugh as he glanced around the room and saw how painfully weird it was for the kids to slow dance with one another.

"Well most of them look awkward, Al seems to be doing fine though." Harry said through a soft smile as he caught sight of his daughter.

"What?" Louis asked quickly as he snapped his head up and looked all around the room. "Who is she dancing with? Do I know him? Where are his hands? Is he-"

"Shut up." Harry groaned as he grabbed his husband's chin and stopped the older lad from looking all over the place. "She's dancing with Henry, relax."

"Oh." Louis said quietly, knowing Henry was completely harmless. "Well good." He said, a bit relieved.

Harry rolled his eyes as he bent his head and rested it on the older lads' shoulder. "You worry too much." He said quietly as he Louis continued to sway them to the music.

"Well look at her Harry." Louis barely whispered. "When this song played at our wedding she was 2 years old and now she's 12 and dancing all by herself... She doesn't need to stand on my toes anymore and it sucks."

Harry picked his head up and looked at his husband softly before letting out a small breath. "I know it's been hard for you lately with her." He said quietly as he played with the hairs on the back of Louis' neck. "And I know you don't want her to grow up, but it's happening love... She's always gonna be our little girl, but you need to think about the beautiful woman she'll become."

Louis bit his lip as he nodded and gently placed his head on his husband's chest. He knew Harry was right, the younger lad always was in situations like these, but Louis still hated it.

There was nothing else he could say on the matter though so instead Louis continued to gently dance with his husband to the same song they listened to at their wedding.

Harry pulled Louis closer, not wanting any room between them as he rested his head on top of the older lad's. He closed his eyes and let out a quiet breath, almost able to imagine them sharing their first dance at their wedding nearly 10 years ago. But of course just as he pictured Louis in his suit with his lavender colored tie and him in his own bowtie as they danced in front of their family and friends the song ended and the music changed into something much more upbeat, relieving the 12 year olds.

And as the atmosphere of the room changed so did Louis as he laughed to himself and twirled Harry, and began to dance to the temp of the music.

"C'mon Haz! I know you aren't worse than the 12 year olds!!" He screamed over the music.

Harry bit his lip as he looked around the room, thinking that that wasn't true. Normally when he and Louis went out dancing it was to a club and he was pleasantly drunk before even thinking about stepping foot onto the dancefloor.

But Louis didn't even waste a second as he saw his husband's hesitance and took the younger lad's hands and made him dance.

"Just feel the beat and go love!" Louis said through a soft smile as he moved his hands to Harry's hips.

"I can't feel the beat! I'll just mess up!" Harry yelled over the music as he let Louis lead him.

"You play guitar!" Louis said through a loud laugh. "I know you have some rhythm! You can't play guitar and not have an understanding of beats!!"

"It's different when it's my feet and not my hands doing the job!" Harry retorted back.

Louis nearly choked on his spit as he heard that and tried to push the inappropriate thoughts out of his head and muffle his booming laugh.

"You're disgusting, seriously I married a child." Harry muttered but he had to try to hold back his own quiet chuckle.

"Whatever! Just dance!!" Louis said excitedly before twirling his husband around, making a few heads turn their way as Harry laughed loudly to himself and gave into the older lad.

Louis smiled widely to himself as he saw Harry finally cut loose and began to dance to the music. And sure maybe a few, or a lot of the kids were watching them but at least they were having a good time as they hopped around and danced to the music.

But that good time quickly ended when both Louis and Harry felt a rather hard tug on their arms, and someone nearly dragging them off the dancefloor.

And when the pair saw who it was they knew they were in big, big trouble.

"My entire grade is watching, are you kidding me?!" Alexis whisper yelled as she released her dads once they were off the dancefloor and away from everyone.

"Aw c'mon love, it was just some harmless dancing." Louis said, not finding it to be a big deal.

"Harmless dancing?" Alexis asked with raised eyebrows. "You were taking up half the dancefloor with whatever you were doing!! And even worse everyone was looking at you!!"

Harry bit his lip as he saw that Alexis was very clearly embarrassed. "Do you want us to apologize to everyone?"

At that Alexis went wide and even Louis looked at his husband, not believing he seriously suggested that.

"You two are going to be the death of me." Alexis muttered before shaking her head at her dads and walking away from them.

Louis let out a snort and laughed to himself as he watched his daughter join her classmates. "No more dancing for us tonight then."

"Was what I said really that stupid?" Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he looked to the older lad.

"Uhm yes." Louis said through a quiet laugh. "At least you tried love, at least you tried." He said as he rubbed his husband's back.

Harry let out a quiet breath, not thinking what he said was dumb. But anyway he vowed to himself that he wouldn't move from his spot next to the wall, not wanting to embarrass his daughter more than he already had.

*~*

Louis bent over and gently placed a kiss on Rory's head as the 5 month old slept peacefully in his crib.

He rubbed his finger over his son's tiny hand and smiled softly to himself before going over to Cameron's crib and doing the same thing. Of course Cody was right behind him, kissing his brothers as he always did when they were put down for a nap.

The pair made their way out of the nursery and Louis wrapped his arm around his son before smiling down at him.

He knew Cody was excited about having brothers but actually watching them get close and seeing them interact was something else.

Cody always had a way of making the twins laugh and squeal in delight, even if he was doing the simplest things. It seemed that the two babies loved their brother as much as they loved their papa and that was quite a lot.

It seemed as though that whenever the twins saw their papa they were shrieking for him and reaching for him, and Harry had no problem in scooping his boys into his arms. And as Louis watched the interaction between the three he couldn't help but smile to himself.

He knows how hard it's been for Harry with Cody but it seems that with Rory and Cameron there is a connection that Harry and Cody just don't get with one another. But Louis was more than happy to see his husband and twin boys so incredibly close.

"Alright the boys are down, so I'm gonna get goin." Louis said as he walked into the living room and saw Harry lying down with a half asleep Rosie on his chest.

Harry nodded as he gently ran his hand up and down Rosie's back, trying to lull the 4 year old to sleep. "Have a good practice, dinner will be ready when you get back." He said quietly through a soft smile.

Louis grinned back at his husband before walking towards him and carefully leaning down to kiss the younger lad. "Love you, see you when I get home." He said before pecking Harry's lips one more time.

"Love you too." Harry said softly as he continued to rub Rosie's back.

"Bye bug." Louis whispered before dipping his head and gently kissing his daughter's head.

"Bye bye bug." Rosie mumbled as her droopy eyes finally shut and deep, heavy breaths were escaping her.

Harry smiled to himself as he looked at his little girl and then back to Louis. "It's supposed to rain really bad today, so please be careful on the roads. I heard it's gonna be terrible, like can't see out your windshield terrible."

"I'll be sure to be extra super careful." Louis said through a quiet laugh. "I'll call you when I'm on the way home if you want."

"Please." Harry said softly, really nervous as he remembered the tornado warning he saw this morning on the news.

Louis nodded, and offered his husband one more grin before kissing him a final time and heading towards the door.

He grabbed his bag and opened the front door, already able to see it raining, but not too hard. Louis rushed to his car and once he hopped in he made quick work of getting onto the road.

Already Louis was grateful he called for practice to be in the workout room and not on the pitch today, knowing it would be miserable in the rain. And he was also excited as today would be the day Ed was joining them for the first time.

Louis wasn't quite sure how the team would react to him since he was a recent retiree and was also on a rival team, but he hoped that the boys would push past that and come to respect Ed for the player and potential coach he could become. Louis didn't even know how he was as a coach as today was kind of his introduction to it all, but he's known the older lad for years and he knew that Ed would adjust to it easily.

When Louis pulled up to the stadium it was raining just as hard as Harry described and if he was being honest it was quite terrifying.

He rushed inside, not wanting to get too wet, but that seemed impossible with how hard the rain was coming down and made his way to the gym. Already he knew what he wanted the boys to do today, and thankfully when he walked into the gym Ed was there.

"Hey mate, ready for your first day?" Louis asked through a small smile as he placed his bag down and shrugged off his coat.

"A little nervous but yeah." Ed said as he nodded to himself, seemingly trying to calm down.

"Don't think about it too much." Louis said as he laughed quietly to himself and shook his head. "I was a nervous wreck on my first day of training to be a coach, but you just have to think about how much we're near this sport. Like this is our lives, it's what we know best, so don't stress about it."

Ed let out a deep breath and nodded again as he offered the younger lad a small grin. "Thanks Lou."

"Williams!!"

Louis and Ed snapped their heads up as they saw the team start to shuffle into the gym.

"You come here to get your arse kicked by us again?" One of the players asked through a loud laugh.

"That's coach Williams to you Mcroy." Louis said as he eyed his player.

At that the team stopped what they were doing and looked between their coach and Ed.

"What?" One of the players, Neil, asked confused.

"You all heard me." Louis said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "From now on this isn't Ed Williams from Manchester City, it's coach Williams. Do you understand me?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

And when the team all chorused "yes coach" Louis smiled to himself, but he couldn't help but notice one of his players in a bit of a daze.

"Do we have a problem Mr. Mcroy?" Louis asked as he looked at James.

"What?" He asked as he snapped his head up and looked to his coach. "No, no, I'm just shocked." James said quickly. "Of course, yeah, coach Williams. I understand coach." He said as he nodded at Louis.

"Good." Louis said plainly as he nodded to himself. "Alright listen up boys, we have a hard workout day today." He said as he clapped his hands together and began to explain what exercises they'll be doing.

Louis demonstrated a few of the workouts and how they should feel and where they should feel it. And when his team nodded at him and got an understanding of what they were doing he set them off to do their workouts.

"Thank you for that Lou." Ed said as he watched the boys begin their workouts.

"No problem mate. If they think they can disrespect you and walk over like that then they won't listen to you. Gotta stick it to them now that you're in charge." Louis said as he watched his team, looking at each player individually and seeing if there was anything they might need to fix.

Ed nodded as he took in what Louis was saying.

"So what I'm doing now is just scanning over everyone and watching how they do their workout. May it be them doing it half assed, or maybe a wrong way I'll go up to them and tell them to get their shit together or point out what they're doing wrong and try to help them to fix it." Louis explained as he continued his look around the room. "You see anyone you think could use some fixing?" He asked as he looked to Ed with raised eyebrows, himself already having an idea of who he needs to help out.

Ed look around the room as Louis did and nodded as his eyes landed on one of the players. "Chris needs to lead with his legs and not his back when he does his dead lifts. The workout is ineffective and his back will be killing him by the end of it."

Louis smiled happily to himself and nodded at the older lad. "Good. He's a rookie this year, and it's especially careful that we point out his flaws early on so he doesn't commit it to muscle memory." He said as he watched one of the younger players on his team. "Why don't you try to help him out, maybe show him the technique a few times and see how he does, alright?"

Ed nodded at the younger lad before making his way over to Chris and getting his attention.

Louis watched and was pleased that Ed took control right away and Chris was carefully listening to what the older man was saying. And once he saw that they were okay he made his way around the room and helped the others on the team with what they needed to do.

"You gonna work out with us today coach?" Niel asked as he saw Louis finish helping someone, knowing sometimes his coach liked to join them in their workouts and drills.

"Nah, not today. Harry and I went to the gym yesterday actually and I'm still a bit sore from that." Louis said as he walked over to his player and made sure he was doing his own workout correctly.

"Harry works out?" Niel asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well lately yeah. You know we had the twins a couple months back and he gained more weight, and he's always a little funny about that kind of thing so we work out when we have time." Louis said as he shrugged to himself.

"Aw that's cute." Niel said slightly teasingly. "You guys working out together, I'm sure you encourage him and say he's doing so good and-"

"And enough of you trying to chat me up. Get back to work." Louis said through a quiet laugh as he shoved the younger lad's shoulder and walked away from him. "Let's go boys, keep pushin, I want a good workout in today!" He said loud enough so everyone could hear him.

And Louis smiled to himself as he heard everyone chorus a "yes coach!" back at him.

"These guys are already looking incredible for just a month into the season." Ed said as Louis walked up to him.

"Better than Manchester City I'm sure." Louis said teasingly. "But really we all have the same goal and that's to get to champs, and we won't get there without a lot of hard work."

Ed nodded to himself as he scanned over the room and smiled to himself. "You've done a great job with them Lou." He said as he clapped the younger lad on the back.

Louis grinned back at his mate but just as he was about to say something the gym doors crashed open. "Harry?" He asked confused. But then worry flooded over him as he saw his husband soaking wet and sobbing. "Harry, babe, what's wrong?" Louis asked nervously as he rushed over to the younger lad.

But Harry didn't say anything. Instead he wrapped his arms around Louis and cried into his neck. He shook his head against the older lad and only cried harder once he felt Louis hug him back.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Louis barely whispered as he grew more and more scared for whatever made Harry this upset.

"I-I tried, I c-called you, I-I swear, I-I did." Harry was barely able to hiccup out as he continued to sob. "I w-went t-to the pitch, y-you weren't t-there, I-I'm sorry."

Louis grew more confused as his husband wasn't making any sense, but all he wanted to know was what was wrong. "Did something happen?" He asked, but as soon as he asked that he felt like an idiot because of course something happened.

At this point everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and was watching the pair, but mostly Harry as he couldn't get a grip of himself and only cried more into his husband's neck.

"J-Joey." Harry just barely managed to say through his choked sobs. "T-there w-was an a-accident... L-Louis h-he-" But Harry couldn't even finish what he was going to say as another wave of tears came over him. And he knew Louis understood too as he felt the older lad's arms tense around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FINALS ARE DONE I GRADUATED LIFE IS GOOD !!! Sorry for this chapter taking longer, my tests were killing me and honestly I wrote most of this today and it's 3 am, but I wanted to get this out for you guys ASAP. Hope it wasn't too awful ! Thoughts on the chapter? I always love reading what you guys have to say ! Leave comments, share opinions, give kudos if you haven't, thanks !! And you can rant or ask questions on my tumblr lhstylinson9193 Xx


	88. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

Louis shook his head as he pulled away from his husband and felt his throat tighten. “What do you mean he was in an accident?” He barely whispered.

Harry hiccuped to himself and tried to open his mouth to explain but a choked sob was the only thing that came out of him.

“Harry what do you mean he was in an accident?!” Louis nearly yelled as he felt his own tears swell in his eyes.

“L-Louis I-I tried to call y-you.” Harry said as he shook his head and hid his face in his hands.

And at that Louis felt tears fall onto his cheeks. “Where is he?” He asked, just barely loud enough for the younger lad to hear. “I need to- I need to go, I-I need to see him.” Louis said as he tried to push past the heavy and heaving feeling in his chest and focus on gathering his things to leave.

“Louis he-”

“Harry I need to see him!!” Louis yelled as more tears ran down his cheeks and he rushed past his husband, needing to get to his car.

Harry didn’t even acknowledge the looks everyone in the room was giving them before hurrying after Louis and following him to the parking lot. He ran after his husband through the rain, almost unable to see him as it was coming down heavy and hard. But Harry squinted his eyes in the rain and tried to hear Louis’ footsteps as he splashed through puddles and ran to his car.

Wind was knocking him back and forth and he would’ve fallen if he hadn’t reached a hand out and was able to grab Louis’ car. Luckily enough Harry was able to get in but now he was even more soaked than he already was.

And once they were in the car Louis didn’t even buckle his seatbelt or check on Harry before turning the car on and speeding out of the parking lot.

“Louis… Louis please slow down.” Harry said as he gripped anything he could so he wouldn’t thrash around the car.

They couldn’t even see out the front windshield clearly with how hard the rain was coming down, but Harry was sure if Louis kept going the speed he was they were going to crash or spin out of control.

“W-where is he?” Louis asked as he tried to stop his tears and wipe his wet cheeks.

“Hospital, h-he’s at the hospital.” Harry said quietly as he tried to calm himself down, but it seemed nearly impossible with what was going on.

And as soon as Louis knew he was at the hospital he didn’t waste any time in speeding even more to get to his best mate.

Harry would glance over at Louis as he drove and he only grew more and more worried as he saw his husband fighting back tears and trying to squint to see past the heavy rain pouring down on the windshield.

But he didn’t say anything. Harry himself was trying to stop his crying but it seemed impossible with what was going on. And when Louis skidded into the hospital parking lot the pair didn’t waste a second before running to the entrance.

“I need Joseph Cooper!! Where is he?!” Louis asked as he crashed through the doors and looked around frantically.

“Louis…”

Louis snapped his head up and saw Marcus with tears stained cheeks and bright red eyes. He saw his best mate open his arms and Louis didn’t even hesitate before rushing towards the older lad and letting him engulf him in a hug as more tears escaped him.

“W-what’s going on? W-where is h-he?” Louis managed to mumble against Marcus’ chest, the tightness in his throat making it feel like he could barely breathe let alone talk.

And as Marcus began to explain what happened Louis couldn’t help but let out choked sobs and shake his head. The older lad told him that Joey was riding his motorcycle when it started to rain. He tried to get home quickly, as was everyone else when a car tried turning into his lane and didn’t see him on his bike. Joey was pushed into a guardrail and his bike slipped out from under him. And when the paramedics came he was was unconscious, his helmet was cracked and he was losing blood quickly.

“No… No, no, n-no.” Louis said as he shook his head and a loud cry escaped him. “Then w-where is h-he?! What a-are they d-doing?!” He asked as steady tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Marcus swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw his best mate and he couldn’t help but let more of his own tears fall onto his cheeks. “H-he’s in surgery… T-they don’t think he’s going to make-”

“No!!” Louis screamed as he stopped his pacing and looked to Marcus. “No! No!! He has to!! H-he’ll be fine!”

“Louis-”

“Stop!!” Louis yelled at the top of his lungs before putting his hands over his ears and tried not to collapse where he stood.

This couldn’t be right, he saw Joey just a few days ago when they went out with Marcus. One of the last times they could go out as a group because Marcus was moving to London next week. But in an instant Joey was hurt, close to being dead and now Louis wasn’t losing one of his best mates, but two of them.

Harry felt his throat close and his chest become heavy as he saw his husband losing it. But he knew how much Louis was hurting. He was already upset about Marcus moving, but now this…

And just as Harry was about to bring his hands up to his face, wanting to muffle his cries he saw his husband begin to really lose it. The older lad was nearly pulling at his hair and shaking his head as he sobbed, but it was when he let out a pained scream and started kicking and pushing the chairs and table in the waiting room did Harry rush over to him and pull him away from breaking anything.

“L-let go of me!!” Louis yelled as he thrashed in Harry’s arms and continued crying, showing no signs of stopping. “Harry get o-off me!!”

“Louis please…” Harry begged quietly as he only held on tighter to his husband and tried to not let his own sobs come out.

“Get your hands o-off m-me!!” Louis only continued to yell through his constant tears as he tried to push the younger lad away from him.

“Louis!! Louis you need to relax before they call security!”

Harry looked up and saw Liam running at them, and from the older lad’s appearance it looked like he was working.

“Liam!” Louis said as he snapped his head up. “Y-you need to do something!! You need to help him!” He said pleadingly as he got out of Harry’s grip and ran towards his best mate.

“Louis I can’t-”

“P-please!” Louis choked out as he grabbed his best mate’s collar and leaned his forehead against his chest. “You’re a doctor you need to help h-him!”

“Lou I can’t, I’m a pediatrician. There’s nothing I can do.” Liam said quietly, knowing the state Joey was in from hearing it from the other doctors.

“Bull shit!” Louis yelled as he released the younger lad and pushed on his chest. “L-Liam you have to! He’s my best mate! I c-can’t- j-just- help him, p-please, help him.” He said, stumbling backwards as if possible even more tears fell.

His vision was blurry, unable to see anything while his nose was running and his voice was hoarse. This couldn’t be happening. Not to him, not to his best mate.

“Back up, back up!!” Harry said quickly as he shoved Liam out of the way and had Marcus back off from Louis as he saw the older lad hyperventilating and a second away from collapsing to the floor.

And just as Harry got to his husband he wrapped his arms around him, only for Louis to let his legs go out from under him and let out a choked sob into Harry’s chest.

“Louis you need to breathe.” Harry said quietly as he tried to hold his husband up, but as he felt the older lad’s entire body weight against him he gently eased them to the floor.

Louis shook his head against Harry’s chest as he gripped the younger lad’s shirt and cried into his neck. “H-Harry.” He barely managed to say. “Tell me, p-promise me it’s g-gonna be okay, h-he’ll be o-okay.”

Harry wiped his own wet eyes, wanting to be able to clearly see his husband before he wiped the older lad’s cheeks. “Louis I-... I can’t promise you that.” He said quietly as he shook his head, and felt his eyes become heavy with even more tears forming in them.

And if possible Louis only began to cry more as he held onto his husband’s shirt tightly and tucked his head into his neck. His head was fuzzy, his throat sore, his eyes stinging and his chest heaving, and nothing, not even Harry’s soothing words or gentle touches could calm him down in the slightest.

*~*

“Here H, I have these for you and Louis. You can get out of your drenched clothes.” Liam said quietly as he passed the younger lad two pairs of scrubs.

“Thanks.” Harry muttered as he took the scrubs from the older lad.

Liam bit his lip and nodded at his best mate before glancing down at Louis who had his head resting on Harry’s thighs and his nose buried into the younger lad’s stomach, letting out quiet snores as he slept. He hated seeing Louis like this, hated seeing both him and Harry so hurt. And the worst part was that Joey was still in surgery and they all knew it would be a miracle if he came out alive.

“Harry you know…” Liam began quietly as he scratched the back of his head. “It… It doesn’t look good for him.” He said, not meeting the younger lad’s eye. “I just want you and Louis to be prepared for the worst.”

Harry looked at his best mate for a moment before he felt his already stinging eyes pool with tears. He shifted his glance to Louis in his lap and sniffled to himself as he ran his fingers through his husband’s hair gently. “I know.” He barely whispered.

Harry felt Louis shift on him before he saw his husband flutter his eyes open and let out a quiet breath. “Liam.” Louis said as he sat up and rubbed his stinging eyes. “How much longer will he be in there? When can we see him?” He asked quietly.

“Louis…” Liam said quietly as he looked to the floor and shook his head. “Mate they’re doing everything they can but-”

“When can we see him?” Louis asked again, this time with a touch of anger in his voice.

“Louis I don’t know if you can.” Liam said as he glanced back at Louis and locked eyes with his best mate. “He has a 10% chance of coming out and if he does he won’t be the person you knew. He’s got brain damage Lou… He’ll need assistance for the rest of his life, and not only that but-”

“Liam stop.” Louis said as he covered his ears and tried to even his breathing. “Just stop.” He barely whispered.

Liam opened his mouth to say something but Harry looked up at him and shook his head before gently reaching for his husband and rubbing his back.

“Louis c’mon, lets put these on and we can get warm.” Harry said before leaning over and kissing the older lad’s temple gently. “Let’s go love, it’s okay.” He whispered before he stood up and reached for Louis’ hands to help him up.

Louis let out a deep breath but nodded as he wordlessly got up from his seat and accepted the clothes his husband passed him.He followed Harry to the bathroom and the pair changed silently and once out of their soaked clothes and into scrubs they went back out to the waiting area.

“Louis c’mere.” Marcus said quietly as he pat the seat next to him.

Louis looked over to Harry and the younger lad nodded at him before making his way to his own seat. “Did you hear something?” He asked as he sat down in the seat next to Marcus.

Marcus bit his lip as he shook his head and looked to his folded hands in his lap. “No, uhm I just-...” He barely whispered, not even sure if he could say what he wanted to.  “I wanted to tell you that no matter happens with Joey I can stay here… I don’t have to move if you don’t want me to. I can be here for you, and Harry, and the kids.”

Louis sucked in a deep breath as he really didn’t want to think about this. He wanted to believe that Joey would be okay, that he’d come out of the operating room and be the overly energetic, enthusiastic and bubbly person that he is. But deep down Louis knew this wasn’t going to be the case, so when he looked back at his best mate he felt his all too familiar tears returning.

“C’mere.” Marcus said softly as he wrapped an arm around the younger lad’s shoulder and pulled him into his side. And it wasn’t even a second later he felt his mate’s tears on his neck as Louis smothered himself into his side. “I know when Austin moved a year back it was hard for you, hard for all of us to not have the gang together.” He said quietly as he pulled Louis impossibly closer to his side. “And I’m moving, and now this… Louis I can’t leave you with everything going on.”

Louis let out a few hiccupped breaths, feeling like all day he’s been trying to control himself but found it nearly impossible. “You can’t do that.” He said as he shook his head against his mate’s shoulder. “I… I have Harry, we’ll be okay.” Louis said quietly as he glanced over at his husband, only to see him watching him worriedly.

Marcus looked down at the younger lad and let out a deep breath, not so sure if he believed him that he would be okay.

“Really mate. You already bought the house, we helped pack your stuff, go, it’s fine.” Louis said as he saw his best mate’s face.

Marcus ran his hand over his face, not sure of what he wanted. And just as he was about to open his mouth he saw his wife come into the room with coffees in her hands before offering them a tight lined smile, knowing how hard this has all been.

“I mean it.” Louis said as he pushed himself out of his seat. “You don’t have to stay here for me.” He said quietly, and when he saw Marcus nod he nodded back at him before making his way over to Harry.

And as soon as he sat down Harry wrapped an arm around him and made sure there was absolutely no room between them. At this point they were all waiting for news, waiting to hear anything, even an update on what was going on but so far no one has said anything.

“Where are the kids?” Louis asked through a quiet breath as he rested his head on the younger lad’s shoulder.

“With my mum.” Harry said just as quietly as he gently rubbed Louis’ back. “I didn’t tell them what was happening… I didn’t want them to worry.”

Louis ran a hand over his face, not even sure how they were going to talk the kids about this. How they were going to tell them what happened without bursting into tears.

“They’re gonna wonder why we’re not home.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s neck as he snuggled closer to his husband’s side.

“Louis we have to go home tonight.” Harry said quietly, and as soon as the older lad heard that he snapped his head up. “I have work in the morning and the kids have school, we need to go home.”

“Harry do you not understand what’s going on?” Louis asked, shocked that his husband would even think about leaving. “You can skip work, your mum can take them to school. Are you kidding me? Are you serious? We can’t just leave!” He said, raising his voice.

Harry reached out for Louis, wanting him to calm down, and he was grateful the older lad didn’t put up a fight when he pulled him back into his side. “Okay, alright, it’s alright.” He said quietly. “What do you want then love? What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t want to leave him.” Louis barely whispered as he shook his and hid his face in his hands. “If you want to go then go, but I’m staying.”

Harry opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to do. The kids needed him, his mum had work in the morning and he knew she couldn’t take them but at the same time he couldn’t leave Louis, especially now.

“Louis I don’t want to leave you, but I can’t leave the kids at the same time, I-I…” Harry said as he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Then go.” Louis mumbled into his hands, refusing to pick up his head.

“Louis please don’t do this.” Harry said quietly as he gently pulled his husband’s hands away from his face. “Don’t push me away. I want to be here with you more than anything, but I can’t abandon the kids. I… Shit I don’t know what to do.” He barely whispered as he let out a deep breath and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Harry you can go.” Louis said seriously as he looked over at the younger lad. “Marcus is here and Austin will be here soon. I’ll be okay, I promise. Just get to the kids.”

Harry bit his lip, still unsure if he could leave Louis with what was going on. “I can’t Louis, I can’t.” He said as he shook his head. “You need me and-”

“The kids need you.” Louis said softly as he shook his head. “With Marcus here I’ll be okay. Well, not okay, but I’ll get by. I just.... I can’t believe this is happening.” He barely whispered as he hid his face in his hands again and let out a shaky breath, trying not to cry again.

“I know love, I know.” Harry said as he bit his lip and reached over to rub his husband’s back.

Louis let out a deep breath, desperately needing to gather himself. “You should go. It’s getting late and the kids will start to wonder where you are.”

“And what about you?” Harry asked softly.

Louis ran his fingers through his hair, not wanting Harry to tell the kids what happened without him there. “Just tell them I’m helping a friend tonight, and that I’m sorry for not being able to tuck them. Tell them I love them.” He said as he shifted his gaze to the floor.

“Of course.” Harry said quietly.

Louis let out a deep breath and nodded to himself before standing up from his chair with Harry following him. He opened his arms and it wasn’t even a second later his husband was engulfing him in a hug, making sure there was no room between them as he tucked his head into his neck.

“Please, please if you need me call me.” Harry mumbled against the older lad’s skin and squeezed him tightly to his chest.

“Promise.” Louis said quietly into his husband’s chest.

Harry nodded as he let out a small breath and just barely pulled away from Louis. He looked down at the older lad and gently picked his chin up so their eyes would meet. “I love you so, so much.” Harry said softly as he ran his fingers through the back of his husband’s hair. “The kids love you, the boys love you… Joey loves you.” He said as he felt that uncomfortable compression in his chest rise. “He’s so lucky to have a mate like you.”

Louis nibbled at his lip as he nodded at his husband and felt tears pool in his eyes. He felt Harry pull him into his chest again and at the small action Louis let his tears slip. “My best mate.” He said through a shaky breath.

Harry kissed the older lad’s hair and made sure there was no room between them as he hugged his husband tightly.

“I love you Harry.” Louis barely whispered as he hugged the younger lad back and tried to stop his tears from falling.

Harry sniffled to himself and gently pulled away from his husband before dipping his head and kissing him gently.

“Be careful on the roads.” Louis said quietly once Harry released him. “Take my car, I’ll get a ride from Marcus if I need to.” He said as he passed the younger lad his keys.

Harry nodded and wiped his stinging eyes before taking the offered car keys. He wrapped his arms around his husband again and gave him a long hug before gently releasing him and giving him one more kiss goodbye.

And as Harry slowly made his way towards the exit he saw it was still pouring outside. He glanced back at Louis and as he watched his husband throw himself into a chair he began crying just as hard as the rain was coming down.

*~*

“Papa where’s daddy?” Rosie asked quietly as her father was tucking her into bed.

“He’s just helping a friend sweetheart.” Harry breathed out as he got the 4 year old situated.

“Well when is he coming back? I miss him.” Rosie said through a small pout.

Harry looked down at his daughter, really having no clue when the older was going to come back or leave the hospital. “I don’t love, hopefully tomorrow he’ll be back. But he wanted me to tell you he loves you so much.” He said as he stroked Rosie’s hair.

“I love daddy too.” Rosie said quietly. “And papa.” She said as she nodded to herself.

“I love you too bug.” Harry said softly before leaning down and kissing the 4 year old’s head. “Goodnight love, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Rosie rolled over in bed as her papa got up and walked over to turn the lights off.

Harry let out a deep breath as he closed his daughter’s door. He was grateful the twins were easy to put down tonight with Cody’s help so that only meant it was just the two older ones he had to check on.

And he was even more grateful to see Cody showered and in his bed with pajamas on already. Harry reminded him to not read for too long and lights out at 8:30 before kissing his son goodnight and making his way out of the room.

“Hey love, remember lights out at 9:30.” Harry said as he popped his head into Alexis’ room, ready to walk right back out.

“Pop wait!” Alexis said quickly as she saw her father about to leave.

“Something wrong?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he walked into his daughter’s room fully and closed the door behind him.

Alexis bit her lip as she looked at her father and shrugged. “You just seem really upset tonight… And dad’s not here, I didn’t know if something happened.” She said quietly.

Harry shook his head as he let out a deep breath and took a seat next to Alexis on her bed. He knew he could tell her what’s happening. She was old enough, but at the same time he knew how close her and Joey are.

“It’s just… I-It’s-” Harry began, but already he felt the all too familiar tears returning. “Your dad didn’t do anything, we’re fine. It’s… God I can’t even say it.” He said as he hid his face in his hands, not wanting Alexis to see him cry.

Alexis looked at her pop worriedly before wrapping her arms around him. “You make it sound like some died. What happened?” She asked quietly.

But Alexis didn’t know the impact of her words before her father started to nearly shake in her arms and cry even harder.

Alexis froze as she realized what she said, and judging by her father’s reaction something terrible must have happened. “W-where’s dad?” She asked with her own tears pooling in her eyes. “He’s not- i-is he-”

“No! No!” Harry said quickly as he shook his head and sniffled to himself. “Your dad is fine, he… He’s at the hospital with Marcus and Austin.” He said quietly.

“Why?” Alexis asked, still worried as she didn’t know who was hurt or how badly.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and willed his tears to stop, but the more he begged the faster they came. “I-It’s Joey…” He managed to choke out. “He got i-in a motorcycle accident in the rain and- and…”

Alexis put a hand over mouth and shook her head as she felt her own tears fall onto her cheeks. “W-what?”

“Sweetheart I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” Harry rushed out as he shook his head and tried to stop his ongoing tears and steady his shaking breath.

“H-he… He’s-”

Harry let out a few deep breaths, needing to calm down for both the sake of him and Alexis. “H-he was in surgery when I left… T-they don’t know if he’s gonna m-make it, that’s w-why your dad stayed.”

And as soon as Harry said it he wished he could take all of his daughter’s pain away as she let out a quiet sob. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed his daughter’s head as she cried into his neck.

Harry didn’t say anything, and he didn’t do anything besides be there for Alexis as she cried. He knows exactly how much it hurts. He knows all too well how it feels to lose someone you love and it’s a pain he wouldn’t wish on his greatest enemy.

Alexis cried in her father’s arms for what felt like forever, and Harry only left after his daughter asked him too.

He could hear how rough her voice was from all the crying and he knew she wasn’t even close to calming down, but Harry figured he could give her some space. So with a final kiss to the 12 year old Harry wiped his own stinging eyes before making his way to his own room and collapsing into bed.

The worst part about all of this was the waiting, not knowing Joey was going to make it or not.

And as Harry laid in his bed he reached for Louis’ pillow and pulled it into his chest.  He didn’t know how the older lad was doing but if he had to guess Louis was probably worse than him.

Joey was Harry’s mate, but he was Louis’ best mate, a friend to him for over 10 years. He was the man that helped Louis adjust to the life of being a professional football player, the person he could go to if he was having problems and didn’t want to tell the boys or Harry. Joey was the fun and exciting person that could make anyone, no matter how bad their day was smile and laugh.

It must’ve been hours Harry was laying in bed and crying into Louis’ pillow, and it was around 2 am when he heard his bedroom door open.

He didn’t turn to see who it was but as Harry felt someone on the bed he figured it was Louis, the person’s body too large to be Rosie. But when Harry rolled over to see if the older lad was okay it wasn’t his husband he was met with, but Alexis.

It was clear that she had been crying all night much like him, and Harry didn’t waste a second before reaching for his daughter and wrap an arm around her. He felt the 12 year old rest her arm over him and lay her head on his chest, and the only thing Harry could think to do was kiss her head and tell her everything was going to be okay, even if he himself didn’t know if it would be.

*~*

“Papapa!”

Harry looked over to Cameron and tried his hardest to offer the 5 month old a sincere smile. “Gimme a second buddy, let me finish feeding your brother.” He said before spooning some pureed bananas and giving them to Rory.

“Papapa.” Cameron whined as he kicked his little legs and reached for his father from his high chair.

Harry let out a quiet breath and placed the baby food down before carefully picking Cameron up from his high chair, making the baby squeal and giggle in delight once he was in his papa’s arms.

“My big boy, always happy.” Harry said as he wrapped a secure arm around his son and kissed his head.

“Hi papa.”

Harry perked his head up, not thinking any of the kids would get up so early.   _Hey big guy, good morning._ He signed once he got Cameron balanced on his lap.

“I’ll help.” Cody said as he took a seat next to Rory’s high chair and grabbed the puree in front of his papa.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly at his son, still not over how Cody wanted to help the twins with every little thing. But at least this meant that he could focus on Cameron while Cody fed Rory.

“I couldn’t find Al this morning.” Cody said as he fed his baby brother and looked over to his father. “She wasn’t in her room when I went to wake her up.” He said with a touch of worry in his voice.

Harry bit his lip as he realized why Cody was up so early as it was a school day. He had completely forgotten with what was going on, but as he thought about it he didn’t want Alexis going to school, especially not with how she was feeling.

 _She’s in my bed, but don’t wake her, she’s not feeling well._ Harry signed once he had Cameron secure in high chair.

“What’s wrong?” Cody asked worriedly as he stopped feeding his brother, making the 5 month old start to whine.

And just Harry was about to tell his son that Alexis was just sick, he saw Rosie come down the stairs with her older sister behind her.

“Hey love, what’re you doin up? I was gonna let you stay home today.” Harry said quietly as he rushed towards Alexis.

“I just wanted to see if dad was home.” Alexis said as she pulled her hand out of Rosie’s, the 4 year trying to drag her to the table to eat breakfast with her.

“Papa breakfast.” Rosie groaned as she attached herself to her father’s leg and pulled on him.

Harry looked from Rosie to Alexis, trying to sort one thing out at a time. “Love papa forgot to make breakfast, he thought it wasn’t  a school day.” He said as he picked up his daughter, wanting her to stop pulling on him.

“Silly papa it’s not a school day tomorrow, not today!” Rosie giggled as she wrapped her arms around her father’s neck.

“Papa is very silly.” Harry breathed out as he nodded and placed the 4 year old down. “If you ask your brother really nicely I’m sure he’ll get you some cereal, I have to talk to Al.”

Rosie nodded and skipped off to her older brother before asking him for help.

“Your dad isn’t here and I don’t know when he’ll be-”

“H-Harry!!”

Harry snapped his head up as he heard the front door crash open and his husband’s scream. He quickly looked around and saw his kids except for Cody frozen where they were as they heard their father.

“Harry! H-Harry!!”

Harry didn’t waste a second before taking off for the foyer, only to see Louis sitting on the floor with his knees pulled into his chest and sobbing. He dropped himself to the floor and wrapped his arms around his husband, already able to feel the older lad’s tears on his neck.

“H-Ha-arry.” Louis said through a choked sob as he rocked back in forth in husband’s arms.

“I’m right here love.” Harry said quietly as he held onto Louis tighter, knowing why he was home, knowing why he was crying the way he was.

“H-he… He- H-Harry he’s g-gone.” Louis just barely managed to say through a hiccupped breath.  “M-my best m-mate, h-he- h-he’s dead.”

“Daddy?”

Harry picked his head up and as he looked to the doorway he saw Cody and Rosie near to tears themselves as they saw their father. _Take your sister and go in the kitchen, watch the boys._

Cody looked between his dads and when he saw his papa mouth ‘go’ he nodded at him and grabbed his little sister’s hand before leading her out of the foyer.

When Harry watched the kids leave the foyer he quickly turned back to Louis who refused to stop rocking back and forth and keeping his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms back around his husband and kissed his hair, wanting to do anything to calm him down, but at the moment it seemed like nothing could.

“I am so, so sorry love.” Harry said into Louis’ hair as he made sure there was absolutely no room between them.

“T-they didn’t e-even let us s-see h-him.” Louis cried into his husband’s neck. “H-he was gone before he e-even left the operating t-table.”

Harry wished he could’ve been there with Louis. He wished he could’ve taken all the pain his husband felt when he found out and even now and put it all on himself. He would do anything just so Louis wouldn’t feel how he is, but as Harry kissed his husband’s head and rocked them gently he knew this was the only thing he could do, and that wasn’t enough, not in the slightest to calm the older lad down.

*~*

“Daddy what’s wrong? Why are you sad?” Rosie asked quietly as she saw her fathers sitting on the couch together and her papa was trying to calm her daddy down, but she saw that he was crying too.

Cody came in behind his sister, trying his hardest to balance his brothers on his hips. And when his papa waved him over he took a seat next to him on the couch and passed Cameron over to him before securing an arm around Rory.

Rosie climbed onto her daddy’s lap and brought up her hand to wipe his tears away but the more she wiped the faster they came. “Daddy no.” Rosie said as she continued to wipe her father’s wet cheeks.

Louis hiccupped to himself and couldn’t even find it in himself to hug his daughter or wrap his arms around her. All he could do was lean over and rest his forehead on his husband’s shoulder and try to shield his face from his kids.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he wiped his own eyes with his free hand before leaning down and gently kissing the older lad’s head. “We uhm… We have to tell you something.” He said quietly and signed as he glanced over at Cody who was already looking at them worriedly. “Joey, he… He was in an accident.” Harry began softly. “And daddy was at the hospital with him last night, but… But Joey got really really hurt and he uh, he passed away.” He said quietly, not sure if Rosie would understand but he knew Cody got it as soon as he signed it.

“Uncle Joey?” Cody barely whispered as he looked between his fathers with tear filled eyes.

Harry nodded as he wrapped his arm that didn’t have Cameron around Cody and pulled him into his side. He kissed his head and rubbed the 8 year old’s back as he heard Cody start to cry. Harry felt Cameron reach for Cody as he saw his big brother upset and Cody didn’t waste a second before grabbing his brother and hugging the twins into his chest.

Harry let out a deep breath and ran his hand over his face as he saw Cody crying and the twins trying to comfort their brother. He knew that the twins had no idea what was going on but that didn’t stop the 5 month olds from snuggling into their brother’s chest as they saw him upset.

And when they explained what was going on to Rosie she had the same reaction as Cody did, asking if it was uncle Joey and all Harry could do was nod, making the 4 year old burst into tears.

“C’mere love.” Harry said softly as he saw that Louis wasn’t going to hold Rosie, him too busy crying to himself to hug their daughter.

He hated that everyone around him was crying. Even the twins were at this point as they didn’t understand why everyone was so sad, and he knew that Alexis had locked herself in her room to cry. It’s not like Harry could hold back his own tears but he hoped, he prayed that over time his family would heal.

*~*

Harry let out a deep breath as he rolled over in bed and tried to reach for Louis, but the older lad wasn’t there. He picked his head off the pillow and sat up, and as soon as he did his eyes caught his husband pacing their bedroom and clutching his hair.

Harry rubbed a hand over his face, and the only thing Harry could think was that this is the exact way the older lad acted when he had those episodes about his father 7 years ago. And Harry only hoped that his husband wouldn’t go back to that state of mind. Being constantly anxious and unable to sleep, but at the moment that seemed to be exactly what was going on.

“Louis.” He said softly as he pushed the covers back and made his way towards his pacing husband. “C’mon, come lay down.” Harry said as he grabbed the older lad’s arm and made him stop in his tracks.

“I can’t.” Louis said as he couldn’t meet his husband’s eyes. “I can’t sleep, I-I can’t-” He said before running a frustrated hand over his face. “Just… Just close the window.”

Harry looked at the older lad confused, that being an odd request, but when he saw that it was raining and the sound was echoing through the room he silently nodded and walked over to their window before closing it.

“Can you please try to just get in bed? Maybe you can read, or just do something to relax?” Harry suggested softly.

Louis let out a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. “No I need to walk around, I’m sorry if I woke you.” He said quietly before heading towards the door. “Go to sleep love, I’ll be fine.” Louis said, and he didn’t even wait for his husband’s response before walking out the door.

Harry bit his lip as he watched Louis leave and he wished that the older lad would at least try to get some sleep. He knew he didn’t get any at all last night from being at the hospital and then all day Louis didn’t try to sleep either.

Harry was at least grateful he could get the kids down since they were just as distraught all day. He had all of them stay home from school, and all day Rosie was in Harry’s arms, Cody wouldn’t let go of the twins and Alexis stayed in her room.

He knew they were all grieving differently, but he worried for Louis. Joey was his best mate and now he’s gone. Marcus is leaving next week after the funeral, and Austin is going back to his home in Liverpool after the funeral as well. So that left Louis without three of his best mates.

As Louis made his way downstairs he let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm his racing thoughts. He knew he needed sleep, he knew he needed to calm down for the sake of himself and his family. But no matter how hard he tried to relax he kept thinking of his best mate.

“Dad?”

Louis snapped his head up and when he looked into the living room he saw Alexis sitting on the couch with her knees pulled into her chest and tear stained cheeks. “Hey love, what’re you doin up?” He asked softly as he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

“Can’t sleep.” Alexis said as she sniffled to herself and rested her head on her dad’s shoulder. “I just didn’t want to be in my room anymore.”

Louis nodded as he pulled Alexis into his chest and kissed her head.

“Dad I-I’m so sorry.” Alexis said quietly as she felt tears swelling in her eyes, knowing how close her father and Joey were.

Louis swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded to himself before sucking in a deep breath. “I am too love… I am too.”

*~*

“Harry! Hey mate!!” Zayn said excitedly as the curly haired lad opened the front door and he lunged at him. “Something wrong H? What’s got you all tense?” He asked confused as Harry wouldn’t hug him back.

Harry opened his mouth to tell Zayn that this wasn’t the best time, but the older lad stopped him before he could even utter a word.

“Where’s Lou? I’ve got some news!” Zayn said before walking further into the house and looking around.

“Can you tell me the news? Louis isn’t-”

“Zayn.”

Harry and Zayn looked up to see Louis standing in the doorway and before Harry could stop his mate Zayn took off for Louis and wrapped his arms around him.

But as Zayn hugged his best mate he saw how tired and just bad Louis looked. And not only that but he smelt of something awful. “You have a few beers? It’s not even lunch time mate.” He said through a quiet laugh as he released the older lad.

Louis looked over to Harry and saw his husband furrow his eyebrows at him. He had told Harry that he was doing work in his office, but instead he took a case of beer in there and just sat at his desk, drinking one after the other.

“You umh, I heard you say that you had news.” Louis said as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Yes! Yes, my news!” Zayn said excitedly as he hopped in place. “So Per and I were gonna get everyone together and everything but with everyone’s schedules it’s hard, so I’ll just come out and say it! Perrie’s pregnant, and we just found out, and just agh!!” Zayn said before crushing Louis in another hug.

Louis slowly brought his arms up and hugged the younger lad back. He wanted to be happy for his best mate, he wanted to wish him the best, but something was just weighing him down, something was holding him back.

“I’m happy for you mate, that’s incredible.” Louis said softly as he gave Zayn one more squeeze before letting him go.

“Thanks!” Zayn said happily, not even noticing the older lad’s odd attitude before he rushed over to Harry and hugged him as well. “Alright, okay, I’m gonna go tell Li and Ni! I’ll call you boys later!!” And as fast as Zayn came in did he rush right back out of the house.

As Harry closed the front door he let out a quiet breath before turning back to his husband and raising his eyebrows at him. “Work in the office?” He asked before walking towards him, and he didn’t even have to get too close to Louis before smelling beer.

Louis bit his lip, not even bothering to come up with an excuse. And he didn’t say anything before shrugging his shoulders and heading back to his office.

Hours later when the kids were in bed and Louis still hadn’t come out of his office, not even for dinner Harry found himself in the living room. And he wasn’t even able to sit for ten minutes before he heard the news cover it’s latest breaking story.

_“35 year old Joseph Cooper, known as Joey from the Manchester United football team, was in a fatal motorcycle accident two days ago when a tornado hit the city. He was on his way home when the rain started and the former footie player was said to have been pushed into a guardrail when a car tried turning into his lane. He was pronounced dead on-”_

Harry couldn’t hear anymore of whatever this news lady was saying before he turned off the tv and threw the remote next to him on the couch.

He ran his hands over his face and tried to calm his breathing, but just as Harry started to somewhat calm down he heard a loud crash.

He shot up from his seat, knowing exactly who and where it was coming from, so he wasted no time in running down the hall and to Louis’ office. Harry didn’t even bother to knock on the door as he heard crash after crash coming from the room, and when he rushed into the room Harry felt his jaw drop.

The news he was just watching was playing on the tv, but it was what his husband was doing that made his heart stop.

Louis’ desk was littered with beer bottles, a case full of empty beer bottles, and the older lad picked up one after the other before throwing them and making them break and crash against the wall.

He had angry tears running down his cheeks and with every throw came a pained cry before the bottle broke into millions of pieces.

“Louis! Louis, stop!!” Harry said as rushed over to his husband.

But that only seemed to make things worse as his husband began to throw the bottles harder and faster towards the wall.

Harry had to duck as Louis didn’t stop and he quickly wrapped his arms around the older lad, trying to restrain him. “Please, Louis, stop, just stop.” He said as he had to ease his husband to the ground, needing him to stop kicking his feet and stop trying to push him away.

Louis shook his head as he let out a loud cry, almost a pained scream as his husband held him down. As the younger lad laid him on the floor he stopped kicking, he stopped pushing, but it felt like nothing could stop his uncontrollable sobbing.

Harry let out a few deep breaths as he managed to get Louis to the ground but he felt his own tears fall on his cheeks as he saw his husband, how hurt he was. And when Harry glanced to Louis’ desk it was impossible to not let his tears really fall as he saw what the older lad was looking at on his computer.

It was pictures.

Pictures of Joey at their wedding, Joey and them on the beach, them in Disneyworld, them in Italy, or days out with the kids and he just tagged along. It was an entire album of them and Joey.

“I-I want h-him b-back.” Louis said through a choked sob. “H-he’s gone, m-my best mate just g-gone.” He said as if he was relearning the news, as if it had hit him all over again that Joey passed away.

And Harry couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t do anything except get off his husband and pull the older lad into his chest. Harry ignored both his and Louis’ cellphones, knowing it was their family and friends calling about Joey as they probably saw the news, and just held Louis. He held his husband as he sobbed into his neck, as he asked for Joey to come back. And as Harry had his arms wrapped around Louis never before had he felt so helpless, felt like there was absolutely nothing he could do to make this better.

*~*

The air was stiff and the only sounds heard in the silent room was whoever who was talking at the podium and the quiet sniffles and cries of those listening.

Louis had Harry’s hand firmly in his own and let out a deep breaths as he really took in where he was.

Marcus was on his right with his wife and next to her was Austin with his wife and two kids. Other members of the team were there as well, only those that really knew Joey though, those that were close with him.

They wanted a small group for Joey’s funeral, only those that really knew him, and thankfully enough no one, especially the media tried to come and get coverage of the day.

It was that time where a fair few were asked to say a couple words and Marcus and Austin had already been up, so that meant it was Louis who was next.

He felt Harry squeeze his hand and dab at his wet eyes before wishing him good luck and watching him head towards the podium.

Louis let out a shaky breath as he tried to gather himself, not believing what he was about to do, but when he stood in front of the microphone and saw all of the sad and grieving faces looking back at him it was all too real.

“I’m uhm-” Louis cleared his throat, trying to make it feel less tight as he looked at everyone through blurry vision. “As most of you know I’m Louis Tomlinson…” He began quietly as he shifted his weight on his feet and shook his head, trying his hardest to gather himself. “And Joey he… H-he was my best mate for over 10 years.”

Louis bit his lip as he gripped at the podium and tried to steady himself as soft tears were rolling down his cheeks. “I met him on my first practice with United, and right away I knew there was something about him… He was so full of life, and funny and always bouncing around, it made me tired just watching him.” He said, allowing the smallest of smiles to come to his face as he thought of the older lad and that first day of practice. “We became friends fast, and one day I asked him how he’s always so happy, why he’s always saying we’re grateful to have the things we have… And that was the first time he and I sat down and had a serious talk.” Louis said as he swallowed thickly, thinking back to the day. “He told me about his parents… Explained that when he was 8 years old they were driving home and they got in an accident, and that they died on the spot.”

Louis could feel the heaviness of the room as everyone had their eyes on him, as they took in every word he was saying.

“8 year old Joseph Cooper had lost the only family he had, and in an instant his world changed… He was put into foster care in North-East Essex, and grew up thinking he had nothing. He was poor, went without meals, and wore clothes that were too big, tattered and stained… But what Joey didn’t know was that he had a gift… Football.” Louis said, and as he looked around the room he saw people nodding, he saw people crying and saw those that were visibly shaking. “Joseph Cooper fought to get out of the life he had, he fought everyday and that good fight paid off because he made it. The poor boy with no family made it…” He said as he wiped a single tear that rolled down his cheek. “And that’s why he was always so happy, why he loved life because he knew exactly how precious it was, and he lived everyday to the fullest, never wasting a minute…”

Louis let silence fill the room for a moment as he gathered himself and let out a few quiet breaths. “I don’t want to dwell on the sad, I want to go over the memories that made him my best mate.” He said as he nodded to himself. “I remember Joey at my wedding, how he danced just as badly if not worse than my husband.” Louis said as he let out a weak laugh, hearing a few others let out wet chuckles. “I remember when my daughter Alexis was just 2 years old and came to practice with me and ran with Joey while we did our warm ups… The two didn’t even know each other and she took as quickly to him as he did to her, and over the years I’ve been grateful enough to watch them turn into the best of friends…” He said as he glanced over at Alexis and saw her crying into Harry’s shoulder as he had an arm wrapped around her.

“There are so, so many other memories I can share… Trips we’ve taken to Italy and Disneyworld that my family was there for, memories we made together… But there is one thing that Joey said that cannot escape me, that I could never possibly forget.” Louis said quietly as he looked to his shoes. “When Al was about 4 years old and we were all in Italy together he said to me ‘If I were to ever have a little girl she’d be just like yours Lou’... And then years later when we were all in Disney he said ‘If I were to ever have a family I wish it’d be like yours’.” He barely said into the microphone as he felt steady tears streaming down his cheeks. “But then, right after he said it, he took it back… Instead he changed his mind and said ‘You know what forget it. You are my family… A-and I never thought I’d get one of those again’.”

Louis had to cover his face with his hand as he cried to himself and shook his head at the memory. “I-I’m so grateful t-that I was lucky enough t-to know Joey, to become part o-of his family… And I hope that even though he i-isn’t with us anymore that h-he’s up there with his parents… T-that he’s at peace, a-and knows how much every single one of us love him and will miss him.” He barely managed to say through his tears. “I-I love you so much mate.” He choked out as he hid his face in both his hands and felt himself shake with how hard he was crying.

Louis stood there and just cried. He didn’t move, he didn’t make a sound, just silently sobbed into his hands.

It was only when he felt a gentle hand on his back did he open his eyes and saw a blurry vision of his husband trying to get him back to his seat.

He let Harry guide him wordlessly and as soon as they sat down he didn’t waste a second before clinging to the younger lad and crying into his neck.

*~*

Harry bit his lip nervously as he glanced at his watch and saw that it was nearly 3 am.

Louis had said he was going out with Austin and Marcus after the funeral since they were both leaving the next day and Harry had absolutely no objections.

But now with what time it was Harry couldn’t help but worry. He texted both Marcus and Austin and they both said they were home, and Louis was no where to be found. They had said that they all said their goodbyes at the restaurant and that Louis left when they did, so no one knew where he was.

Harry had his own suspicions, thinking Louis was probably at a bar since he’s been drinking himself to sleep ever since Joey passed away, but if only the older lad would pick up his phone he would know for sure.

He hates that his husband has been numbing his pain with alcohol instead of really sitting down and talking with him. And Harry is terrified that this will become a regular thing, that Louis will hide his pain with beer bottles.

He had talked to Jay about it and she was just as worried as he is. She told him that Louis’ dad was a heavy drinker as well and Harry didn’t want his husband following his father’s footsteps.

So here Harry was, sitting at the kitchen table with his hand in his hair and scenario after scenario running through his mind. But as he heard the front door open, followed by a loud thump Harry sprung to his feet and ran into the foyer.

“Louis…?” Harry barely whispered as he saw his husband on the floor and shakily trying to get up.

He rushed over to the older lad and helped him up, but as soon as Harry really looked at his husband he couldn’t help but feel his eyes pool with tears.

“Wha-what’s wrong?” Louis slurred as he saw Harry’s face and tried to steady himself on his feet.

Harry shook his head as he backed away from Louis and put a hand over his mouth. He glanced out the open door and sure enough there was Louis’ car. “Y-you drove home… Y-you drove home drunk.”

“No, no, no.” Louis said as he shook his head quickly. “Not drunk, I-I’m not drunk.” He slurred as he tried to walk towards his husband but was having a some trouble.

And just at the sight of Louis Harry put his hand up, silently telling him to stop as he felt tears roll down his cheeks. “I-I can’t do this.” He barely whispered to himself.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at the younger lad before he quickly filled with worry. “Are you- are you breaking up with me?” He asked, close to crying himself.

“No Louis…” Harry said as he ran his hands over his face and shook his head. “I can’t watch you do this to yourself… I-I can’t just stand by and do nothing.”

“What are you talking about?” Louis slurred confused.

“Louis you’re terrifying me!” Harry said, suddenly raising his voice. “I-I can’t watch as you drown yourself in drinks, as you numb yourself so much where we can’t even have a conversation cause you passed out from drinking too much!!” He said through heavy breaths as he looked at his husband. “Y-you can’t lock yourself in your office and drink a 24 pack every night! You can’t drive home drunk!!!” Harry screamed through his tears.

Louis stood there as his husband yelled at him and bit his lip before he felt his own tears rolling down his cheeks.

Harry let out a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down as he didn’t want to keep yelling. “I-I know you’re hurt.” He said softly, and as soon as he said it he saw the older lad begin to cry even more. “A-and I know you want to do anything you can to not feel the way you do… But please Louis don’t do this to me, don’t do this to the kids.” Harry nearly begged as he felt more tears come to his eyes. “I can’t lose you… I-I can’t get a call at 3 in the morning that my husband was driving drunk and crashed his car, that he’s dead or that he killed someone else… I-I, I c-can’t.”

Louis looked at Harry for a moment before rushing over to him and wrapping his arms around him. And as soon as he did he felt the younger lad’s tears on his neck, and he couldn’t help but pull him impossibly closer.

“I-I can’t lose you too Louis, and I’m s-so scared that I will-”

“No.” Louis said almost sternly as he shook his head. “I’m not going anywhere, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” He mumbled against his husband’s neck.

Harry let out a deep breath as he held Louis, not planning to let him go any time soon. “Joey wouldn’t want you to be doing this.” He barely whispered. “He wouldn’t want you to try to drink away the memories you had with him, he would want you to celebrate his life… He wouldn’t want this.”

Louis just barely nodded as he sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold his tears back.

He knew Joey would be beside himself if he could see him, if he saw what he was doing every night. Drinking so much he passed out, just so he wouldn’t get lost in his own thoughts.

Louis needed to change. He had to talk to Harry about how he was feeling, and he had to be there for his family. But most importantly he wouldn’t want Joey to be disappointed in him, he had to make his best mate proud, and he was determined to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should explain why I wrote this... I was talking with a friend of mine and she observed that Louis in All About Us doesn't mention his football team that he played with at all, except for one flashback and even in that they were barely mentioned. That being very true I figured I should have a reason why. Now Austin and Marcus move away, yes, but Joey was a very very special character to me. I had him portrayed after my best friend that I lost in a car accident, and through writing this I have to say it did help a little bit with how I was dealing with everything. So I am sorry if you are a Joey girl, I deeply apologize... Good times are ahead for the Tomlinsons though, don't lose hope.  
> Leave comments, share opinions, thanks xx


	89. Chapter 89

“Louis… C’mon love, time to get up.” Harry said softly as he brushed his fingers through his husband’s hair.

Louis let out a quiet breath and a tired groan before rolling over and shoving his face in Harry’s stomach. “Hazza no.”

“Loueh yes.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as his husband was nearly clinging to his legs and shoving his nose into his stomach. “C’mon I let you sleep as long as possible. My mum is here to watch the kids and if we don’t leave in the next 15 minutes we’ll be late.”

“So lets be late.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s shirt.

Harry shook his head as he got out of Louis’ grip and headed towards the older lad’s closet. “That’s rude Louis.”

“Well you’re rude for waking me up.” Louis grumbled as he sat up in bed and tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

“Louis.” Harry warned as he tossed his husband some clothes and went into the bathroom to get the older lad’s toothbrush ready for him.

Louis let out a small breath before swinging his legs over the bed and begin putting on the clothes Harry got out for him. “Sorry.” He said quietly. “M’just tired.”

“Obviously.” Harry said as he playfully rolled his eyes at his husband, and once Louis had his sweater over his head he passed him his toothbrush. “Thanks for getting the twins this morning, I appreciate it.”

“I was up anyway.” Louis managed to say through a mouthful of foam as he shrugged to himself.

Harry bit his lip as he followed Louis into the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe. “You know I have that sleeping medicine…” He said quietly. “It won’t hurt if you use it, it’s the same kind you took-”

“I’m fine.” Louis said once he spat in the sink and wiped his mouth.

Harry let out a deep breath and nodded, figuring Louis would say something like that. At least he tried though. “Alright, well let’s get goin.” He said as he saw that the older lad was done.

Louis nodded and quickly ran his fingers through his hair before grabbing a beanie and placing it on his messy hair.

The pair made their way downstairs and before they even got to the living room they heard squealing.

“Alright monsters, we’re going!” Harry called out as they walked into the living room, only to see Rory giggling uncontrollably while Cody tickled him and Cameron rolling on the floor as he watched his brothers and let out loud squeals.

“Papa!” Rosie said happily as she clung to her father’s leg and swung herself back and forth. “When are you and daddy coming back?”

“We won’t be too long love, maybe two hours or so.” Harry said as he scooped up his daughter and rested her on his hip. “We can’t bare to be away from you much longer than that.”

“Good!” Rosie said as she giggled to herself and wrapped her arms around her papa’s neck. “Daddy say bye to me!” She said as she tapped on her father’s shoulder, him seeming like he was just staring off into space.

Louis snapped out of his daze and offered his daughter the best smile he could muster before taking her from Harry’s arms. “Bye bug, I’ll miss you.” He said before hugging and kissing the 4 year old.

Rosie hugged her daddy back tightly and tucked her head into his neck. “I miss you too.” She said quietly before just barely pulling away and putting her little hands on her father’s cheeks. “Be happy daddy. I don’t like you sad.”

Louis bit his lip and nodded at his daughter before kissing her one more time and setting her down. He saw Harry saying goodbye to the other kids, mostly trying to coerce Alexis into hugging him when Anne walked up to him.

“How’re you doin love?” She asked softly as she rubbed her son in-law’s arm.

“M’fine.” Louis said quietly, not meeting her eye. “Wish I was getting a little more sleep.”

Anne furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the younger lad. “I gave Harry sleeping medicine a week ago, is he not giving it to you?” She asked confused.

“Uhm, well…” Louis began as he scratched the back of his neck. “He’s been trying to, but I don’t want them, I’m fine.”

Anne pressed her lips together, knowing for a fact that Louis isn’t fine. “Sweetheart if you take them no one is going to think something is wrong with you, you know that right?” She asked softly and when the younger lad stayed silent she continued. “No one even has to know… H and I just want to help, we want you to start feeling better. Trust me, Harry and I know grieving, and all we want to do is help get you through this.”

Louis nodded as he let out a deep breath and quietly thanked his mum in-law. He knew she was right about everything, but he still wasn’t sure how he felt about taking drugs to sleep.

“Ready babe?” Harry asked as he came up beside his husband and put his hand on the small of his back.

Louis hummed before offering Anne a tight lined smile and following Harry to the foyer.

*~*

Louis reached for his orange juice and sipped at it quietly as he looked up from his breakfast and glanced around the silent table.

Niall was chewing on his bottom lip, Liam was playing with his fingers on top of the table, Zayn was looking between all of them, seeming like he was trying to find something to say, and then Harry was letting out a deep breaths and rubbing Louis’ back, trying to calm himself down.

“Well I’m glad we can do this, good fun.” Louis muttered as he put his drink back down and sat back in his seat before crossing his arms over his chest.

“Louis…” Harry said quietly as he looked over at his husband and shook his head at him.

“What Harry? Please, tell me what I said wrong this time.” Louis said annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but before he could utter anything Liam jumped in.

“It’s fine H.” He said quietly as he looked to the younger lad. “It’s just… You’ve kinda shut us out Lou… We don’t know where we stand with you, we don’t wanna say anything wrong.” Liam said as he bit his lip and shifted his gaze to Louis.

Louis looked up and let out a deep breath as he saw Zayn nodding his agreement and Niall biting his fingernails, almost too nervous to say anything. “I’m sorry…” He said quietly as he looked to his lap and felt Harry rubbing his back again. “I know for the past month I haven’t really been present, and I’m sorry.”

“I mean, Lou we get it with Joey passing, but we don’t get why you would push us away. We’re your best mates, we’d help you through anything, no matter what.” Zayn said softly, knowing this was a touchy subject, but it’s the exact reason they’re here today.

Louis bit his lip as he looked at his best mate through his eyelashes and shrugged. But when he felt Harry squeeze his shoulder, trying to get him to talk he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“I’m just…” Louis began quietly, always being bad at this sort of thing. “I’m scared.” He barely whispered, not meeting anyone’s eye. “Like, he was my best mate for 10 years but I’ve known you boys my whole life and what if something happens to you a-and the same thing happens, I-I can’t- I-I-” Louis said, shaking his head and hiding his face in his hands.

Harry looked over at his husband sadly for a moment before wrapping his arm around him and pulling him into his side.

“I just think about how much more that will hurt and it’s terrifying and I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you guys…” Louis mumbled into Harry’s shoulder, not wanting the boys to see his face.

Niall, Liam and Zayn looked to each other, unsure of what to say to the older lad.

“We know where you’re coming from Lou.” Liam said softly, speaking up for them. “And yeah it scares the shit out of us too but you can’t push us away because maybe we’ll pass away, or get in an accident or something. You can’t live like that…”

“Yeah mate we gotta spend the time we do have together cause when we’re old and can’t walk we can’t see each other.” Niall tried to add in, making Liam and Zayn roll his eyes at him.

“I think what Niall is trying to say is that we don’t know what’s gonna happen.” Zayn said as he took his eyes off the irishman and looked to Louis. “We hope that we’re all gonna grow old together, but truth be told none of us know what’s gonna happen. It’s better if we live in the now than worry about that type of stuff that could possibly happen in the future.” He said as he took Harry’s place and began rubbing his best mate’s back.

“That is literally what I said.” Niall scoffed as he shook his head.

Harry looked over to the older lad before quietly laughing to himself, and when he looked over at Louis he saw his husband smile for the first time in a month. And it seemed that the boys noticed too as their own grins grew.

“So are you gonna stop ignoring us now?” Zayn asked with raised eyebrows.

“I guess, yeah.” Louis said, slightly teasingly. “It’s just… I kept thinking like how awful it is to go from talking to someone everyday to then being cut off completely and in my strange way of thinking I guess I thought that if I slowly shut myself off from you guys it wouldn’t hurt as much if one of you got in an accident or something.” He said quietly.

“You don’t have to explain it to us Louis, we get it, we really do.” Liam said as he reached for his fork, feeling like he could actually eat his breakfast now.

Louis bit his lip and nodded as he picked up his own fork to eat. He felt like the lads did deserve an explanation for how he’s been acting, why he’s been ignoring them and pushing them away for the past month.

Louis was happy at least that Harry convinced him to do this. If he was being honest he missed his best mates, he missed smiling and laughing with everyone. At least now he could try to get some normalcy back in his life.

*~*

Louis heard a small knock at the door and knowing Harry was at work he knew it was one of the kids. “Come in.” He said as he kept his eyes on his computer and continued what he was typing.

“Dad?” Alexis said as she popped her head in and when her father hummed she continued. “It’s dinner time.”

Louis felt himself freeze as he glanced at his clock and cursed under his breath as it was far past dinner time. “Shit, I am so sorry, I completely lost track of time.” He rushed out as he pulled his glasses off and pushed himself out of his seat.

Alexis shrugged, it not being a big deal as she led her dad out of his office. “It’s fine. The twins just got up a half hour ago anyway and Cody has them.”

“Of course.” Louis muttered quietly to himself through a small laugh.

It seemed as though there was never a time Cody wasn’t near the twins. Even when they were napping in the rockers or in their bassinets the 8 year old was right there in case they needed anything.

“I’m sorry for kinda leaving you guys this afternoon, I’m just extremely behind in work.” Louis said as he followed Alexis to the kitchen.

“Seriously dad it’s not a problem.” Alexis tried to reassure him.

She knew how stressed her dad has been for the past month and he hasn’t really been to a football practice in a little while. Her pop had explained that her dad was sending the workouts and drills to the team captain and that coach Ed was overseeing the team, but her father would be back at practice next week.

“How’s Rosie? She good? Or Cody? Is he-”

“Surprise!!”

Louis snapped his head up and went wide eyed as he saw Cody and Rosie grinning at him happily with their dining room table set nicely and food set out. “What’s this?” He asked quietly through a small smile as he scooped up Rosie who was running at him.

“Dinner, duh.” Cody said as he laughed at his father and rolled his eyes.

Louis playfully scowled at his son before adjusting Rosie on his hip. “Did you guys do all this?”

“No! We had help!” Rosie said excitedly as she bounced in her daddy’s arms.

“Oh yeah? And who- Oh my God!!!” Louis yelped as he felt someone come up behind him and wrap their arms around him. And when he turned around he saw a pink faced and laughing Niall.

“Surprise!!” Niall said happily before wrapping his arms around his best mate and giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “You know mate you should really check on your kids every now and then. I was here for over two hours and you had no clue. What if a stranger just came in and-”

“Okay, okay! Enough of your words!” Louis said as he playfully rolled his eyes at the younger lad and wrapped his arm around Niall’s shoulder. “Thank you mate, this all looks amazing.” He said before turning back to the table, only to see Zayn and Liam now sitting in chairs and smiling at him. Louis opened and closed his mouth, now really having no clue what to say.

“You really think Niall could’ve put all of this together?” Liam asked through a quiet laugh as he stood up and walked towards his best mate to give him a hug.

“I’m the one who made everything you arse!” Niall said as she shoved Liam playfully.

“Uncle Niall.” Rosie warned as she narrowed her eyes at the older man.

“You didn’t make everything uncle Niall.” Alexis said as she shook her head at her uncle, knowing she helped with everything.

“Everyone stop attacking me! I can’t handle this!!” Niall said as he rubbed his hands over his face.

Zayn rolled his eyes at the irish lad before taking Rosie from Louis and clapping his best mate on the back. “Hope you’re not too pissed we just kinda snuck in your house.” He said through a quiet chuckle.

“C’mon mate, I could never be pissed about something like this.” Louis said softly as he shook his head. “It really… It means a lot.”

Zayn nodded at Louis before offering him a small smile and gathering everyone to sit down. He took a seat in between Louis and Cody, of course his nephew needing to sit next to his brothers and didn’t even hesitate before helping Liam feed them.

“This looks so good guys, I can’t wait to try everything.” Louis said as he glanced around at all of the food on the table.

There was grilled chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes, various types of salads, and a few odds and ends like homemade pizza and macaroni and cheese, some of Louis’ favorites.

“I’m here! I am so sorry I’m late!!” Harry rushed out as he nearly jogged into the dining room.

Louis smiled widely to himself as he saw his husband, missing him all day while he was at work, but then his eyes flashed to what the younger lad was carrying.

“Hey love.” Harry said softly as he walked over to Louis and dipped his head to kiss the older lad sweetly.

“You helped plan this.” Louis said as he grinned at Harry gently.

“Of course, who do you think made the menu?” Harry said through a quiet laugh before leaning down and pressing his lips to Louis’ softly and then taking a seat next to his husband. “And to make you even happier I brought you these.” He said as he passed the box to the older lad, and let out a loud laugh as he watched Louis open it and let his jaw go sack.

“Yes!!” Louis nearly screamed as he saw the box full of goodies. There were eclairs, cannolis, cupcakes, and of course oatmeal chocolate chip cookies right out of the oven. “I love you, I love you, I love you!!” He said before nearly crushing Harry in a hug.

Harry was a bit taken back by his husband but didn’t hesitate to hug him back. “I love you too.” He said through a soft smile before kissing the older lad’s temple.

“And thank you for planning this.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s neck.

“Oh, I didn’t plan this.” Harry said as he pulled away from his husband.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, knowing this is exactly the type of thing Harry would put together. “If you didn’t do it who did?” He asked confused.

Harry shrugged but as he did he was smiling to himself.

Louis narrowed his eyes at the younger lad and began looking around the table. He looked at every person and the only thing he saw was everyone shaking their heads or shrugging, in Rosie's case giggling and saying a loud “not me daddy!”.

But when he got to Alexis Louis could see his daughter blushing slightly and trying to bite back a smile. “Al?” He asked, almost not believing it.

And when Alexis only blushed more and half heartedly shrugged Louis turned to Harry. The younger lad nodded at him before glancing back at Alexis and smiling at her.

“Thank you sweetheart… This is uh, it’s very thoughtful of you.” Louis said through a small grin as he looked at his daughter.

“You’re welcome.” Alexis said quietly, clearly still trying to hide her blush as everyone was looking at her.

“Alright, let’s dive in! I’m starvin!” Niall said, wanting nothing more than to start eating already.

Everyone around the table laughed to themselves as they saw Niall nearly attacking the food on the table. But as Niall dove into the food everyone else loaded up their plates as well.

*~*

Harry double checked the guest room and bathroom, making sure everything was in it’s place. But just when he was making his way into the hallway he walked right into Louis.

“Whoa.” Louis said through a quiet laugh as he gripped his husband’s arm, not wanting him to fall. “What were you doing in there?” He asked, realizing the younger lad was coming from a guest room.

Harry opened and closed his mouth, only making Louis that much more suspicious. “I have a surprise.” He blurted out, but as soon as he said it he wanted to slap his hand over her face.

Louis raised his eyebrows before chuckling to himself and shaking his head. “Oh love, I am so much better at keeping surprises than you.”

“Well… I was able to buy tickets and pack a bag for us without you knowing, so ha!” Harry said, and of course as he realized what he said he only wanted to hit himself more. “Uhm, can you just pretend I didn’t say anything?” He asked quietly as he heard his husband laughing at him.

Louis shrugged to himself, now far too interested to know what the younger lad was planning. “So when are we going on this little trip then? And where?” He asked amused as he raised his eyebrows at his husband.

Harry bit his lip and refused to meet Louis’ eye as he tried to shuffle past him. “I uhm, I dunno what you’re talking about.” He muttered as the older lad kept blocking him from moving anywhere in the hallway.

“Hazza c’mon.” Louis said sweetly as he grabbed his husband’s hip and stopped him from moving. “I’m sure whatever you’ve planned is amazing, I just wanna know a little bit about it.”

Harry felt his breathing nearly stop as Louis pulled him into his chest and started whispering in his ear.

“I’m sure it’s super romantic too, maybe just you and I time?” Louis asked quietly as he stood on his toes, just barely brushing his lips against his husband’s ear. “We haven’t done anything in a while, is that why you planned this? You planned something just so we wouldn’t be interrupted hm?”

Harry finally met Louis’ eyes, turning his head so slightly that they were mere centimeters apart. And Louis did nothing but smirk up at him as their breaths mixed and the older lad moved his hands from his husband’s hips, slowly moving them down his backside.

Harry sucked in a deep breath and just as he closed his eyes and barely dipped his head to kiss Louis he felt his husband pull away.

He let out a not so manly whine and opened his eyes to see the older lad smirking even more and backing away from him.

“Sorry love, you won’t get any of this,” Louis said as he gestured to himself and grabbed the crotch of his pants “until you tell me where and when, and for how long we’ll be away.”

“That’s not fair!” Harry said as he stomped his foot and pouted at the the older lad.

“Oh, my apologies, I wasn’t aware I married a child.” Louis said through a chuckle as he continued to back away from Harry.

“Well I wasn’t aware I married a complete tease!” Harry retorted back.

“H, please…” Louis said as he shook his head and smirked at his husband. “This is the Tommo we’re talking about.”

Harry looked at the older lad annoyed before letting out a frustrated groan. “Ugh, fine, fine!!” He gave in. “I won’t tell you where, that needs to stay a surprise. But it’s just for the weekend, my mum and Robin are coming over to watch the kids so we can leave tonight.” Harry muttered.

Louis smiled triumphantly to himself before skipping over to Harry and flinging his arms around his neck. He gave his husband a sloppy kiss before pulling away and kissing him all over his face.

“Love you.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips before pulling away and making his way back down the hallway.

“What? That’s all I get?” Harry asked in disbelief.

“H I have things to do, I am very, very behind in work.” Louis said, suddenly turning serious.

Harry ran a hand over his face, that being much too easy for the older lad. He really did need to learn how to keep surprises a secret. “You suck.” He grumbled.

“Yeah, I suck you!” Louis called out as he hopped down the stairs.

Harry’s eyes went wide as he heard his husband but just as he was about to reprimand the older lad he heard Alexis shriek and scream at her father before Louis yelled back ‘sorry!’ through a loud laugh.

*~*

“Babe?” Harry asked quietly as he popped his head into the office. “My mum and Robin are here to watch the kids and we have to get ready to go.”

Louis cursed to himself as he kept his eyes on his computer and let out a quiet breath. “H I know you planned something and we were kinda goofin off earlier about it but I really don’t have time to-”

“You don’t have time to what? Be with me?” Harry asked as he stepped fully into the room and walked towards the older lad’s desk.

“No that’s not-... I didn’t mean it like that.” Louis said as he glanced at Harry through the top of his glasses.

“Lou this is why I wanted to get away.” Harry said quietly as he walked over to the other side of the desk and took a seat on it in front ot Louis. “You’re beyond stressed with work, and I can see it tearing you apart, and everything with Joey… I feel like you just need a break for a little bit.” He said softly. “You’ve been working yourself to death in here for over a month and I just want to spend some time with you.”

“I just… I have so much to do before the game this weekend, and this week is basically gonna be the first time the team will have seen me in a month, and-”

“And you need to relax.” Harry said as he stood up from the desk and started massaging Louis’ shoulders. “I mean I can’t even remember the last time you got a decent night's sleep or wasn’t in this office for three quarters of the day.”

Louis let out a deep breath as he leaned into Harry’s touch and ran a hand over his face. He knew he needed a break, needed to step back from his work for a little bit since it’s been consuming his life for what felt like forever.

“We’re just going for the weekend?” Louis asked as he bit his lip and tipped his head up to look at the younger lad.

“Well don’t sound too excited to go.” Harry said with a touch of hurt in his voice as he pulled his hands away from Louis’ shoulders.

“Harry no I-” Louis rushed out as he shook his head and grabbed his husband’s hands. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t the right tone and insensitive, I am excited, I am.” He tried to reassure the younger lad. “I’m just…”

“Stressed.” Harry filled in for him. “I don’t want to beg you to go, I just thought it would be nice if we could spend some together and relax a bit.”

“You don’t have to beg me, you don’t even have to ask me, c’mon, let’s go.” Louis said as he adjusted his glasses and pushed himself out of his chair. “I really am sorry, I want to go, I’m excited for whatever it is you’ve planned.” He said softly.

Harry smiled to himself, at least happy that Louis was willing to leave the office for a couple days. “Well even if you said you didn’t wanna go I would’ve kidnapped you anyway.” He said as he began to lead the older lad out of his office.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully at his husband as he hummed to himself. As stressed as he was about work he was pretty grateful Harry was trying to take his mind off of things for a little bit.

“Oh, look who’s finally out of the office.” Anne teased as she saw the pair come into the living room.

“Ha ha very funny.” Louis said sarcastically as he walked towards his mum in-law and wrapped his arms around her. “Thanks for watching the kids this weekend.”

“Of course love, you two could really use some alone time.” Anne said softly as she hugged Louis back.

Louis let out a quiet breath and nodded as he pulled away from the older woman.

The pair said goodbye to the kids, making sure to give the older ones extra hugs and kisses just to annoy them, but in the end it was Rosie and even the twins wanting their fathers’ attention the most.

Harry and Louis thanked Anne and Robin over and over again as they grabbed their bags and made their way to the car. And once they were settled in Harry’s range rover they rolled down the windows and waved to their kids a final time before getting on the road.

*~*

“Harry.” Louis said in a sing song voice as he poked his husband’s side. “Where are we going?”

“I’m doin pretty good at this whole surprise thing, aren’t I?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows, more than impressed with himself as he was able to get Louis onto the plane and still not tell him where they were going.

“Unfortunately yes.” Louis grumbled. “C’mon I was good the entire way here, can you please just tell me where we’re going.” He nearly begged.

“That’s true love, you were very good.” Harry said, almost sounding like he was talking to a child as he squeezed the older lad’s thigh. “If you must know-”

“I must! I must know!!” Louis whined as he grabbed his husband’s shoulders and shook him.

“Okay, okay, geez!” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he pushed Louis off of him. “It’s France, we’re going to France, my God, calm down.” He said, feeling like the older lad was close to giving him whiplash.

Louis stopped shaking his husband and stared at him wide eyed before nearly jumping in his seat. “Babe!!” He said excitedly as he grabbed Harry’s shoulders again and shook him.

“Louis, Louis stop!” Harry said, knowing that if his husband kept doing this his head would snap off.

“Hazza I’m excited!! What do you want me to do?!” Louis asked loudly, making a few heads turn their way.

“Not try to kill me.” Harry said as he laughed to himself. “I’m happy you’re excited about going though. I was really nervous you wouldn’t want to come in the first place.” He said as he bit his lip and shifted his gaze to his hand resting on the older lad’s thigh.

Louis’ face fell slightly as he heard that and looked at his husband softly. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly as he shook his head. “I shouldn’t have said that I wanted to stay home and not come, I wasn’t thinking when I said that, I was just stressed about work.”

“No, no, it’s not that.” Harry said just as quietly, still not meeting Louis’ eye. “I mean like… Lately you’ve been really distant… You spend all of your time in the office and it just- it feels like you’ve been avoiding me.”

Louis blinked a few times, not sure if he heard the younger lad correctly. “What? No, of course I haven’t been avoiding you.”

Harry let out a deep breath as he felt the plane begin to move and shook his head. “Maybe you thought you were only doing it to the boys, but for the past month it feels like I haven’t seen you… I mean you spend time with the kids, and they don’t notice anything but when I come home from work or even come in the room you leave.” He barely whispered.

“Harry if I was doing that then I was unknowingly, I didn’t notice I was doing that, I didn’t mean to make you feel like that.” Louis rushed out as he reached for his husband and gently grabbed his cheeks, wanting the younger lad to look at him.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, I understand.” Harry said as he grabbed Louis’ hands and pulled them away from his face, just holding them. “I figured you were doing it for the same reason you stopped talking to the boys.” He said quietly.

Louis shook his head and ran a hand over his face as the plane took off, feeling awful for making Harry think he was avoiding him.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it love, I understand it’s been hard this past month.” Harry said softly as he reached over and rubbed the older lad’s back gently. “That’s why I wanted to go on this little trip, just to get away from it all.”

Louis bit his lip, still hating that Harry felt the need to even book a trip just to get him out of the office and spend some time with him. “I really am sorry H. I didn’t even realize, I-I-”

“Louis stop.” Harry said as he shook his head, “I said it’s fine and it is. At least now we have time together, alright? Calm down love.” He said, not wanting his husband to stress over this too.

Louis opened his mouth to protest but he saw Harry raised his eyebrows at him and he immediately shut his mouth. His husband was right that it was good to be together now at least, but Louis couldn’t get over the feeling that the younger lad had to create that time and come up with a plan just to spend time with him.

Louis pushed the thoughts aside though and pulled Harry into his side before tucking his head into his husband’s neck and feeling the low hum of airplane as it flew through the clouds.

*~*

“So how long have you been keeping this from me?” Louis asked through a small smile as he squeezed his husband’s hand and walked down the streets of the foreign city.

“I dunno, a week maybe.” Harry said as he shrugged to himself. “I was actually surprised you didn’t find out sooner, I suck at keeping secrets.”

Louis let out a quiet laugh, that being very true. “Well remember when you found out we were gonna have Cody? You kept that from me for about two days.”

“Yeah, and it was torture.” Harry said through a chuckle. “I swear a couple times I was about to just blurt out that I was pregnant, but I knew I wanted to tell you on your birthday. I thought it’d be more special.” He said sheepishly.

“Still the best birthday present I ever got.” Louis sid through a soft smile. “Well that and I guess Al being born a week before my birthday.”

“You just turned 20.” Harry said, almost not believing it was that long ago.

“Yeah, once upon a time when we were young.” Louis said jokingly as he gently knocked their shoulders together and rounded the corner of the street.

“C’mon, we’re not old.” Harry said as he rolled his eyes. “We have five kids and are only 30 and 32, and have been married for nearly 10 years. At this point most people would might be getting married and maybe, just maybe thinking about having kids.”

Louis hummed and nodded, that being pretty true. “I feel old though.” He muttered.

“You’re not old love, just tired and stressed. You’ve been working yourself and over thinking things for too long.” Harry said softly as he squeezed the older lad’s hand. “We gotta take your mind off things for a little bit.”

And again Louis just nodded as he let Harry lead him to a small cafe and to a table on the patio. The younger lad pulled his chair out for him and made sure he was comfortable before taking his own seat across from him.

The pair looked over the menus in silence, trying to figure out what they wanted for dinner as the warm June air rustled around them. The noise of the busy city filling the quiet between them, and it was only moments when their waiter came up and asked if they knew what they would like to drink.

“Puis-je avoir une bière?” Louis asked as he kept his eyes on his menu, trying to figure out what he wanted to eat.

“Oui.” The waiter said as he nodded and then look to Harry. “Pour vous?”

“Water is fine for me, thank you.”  Harry said, guessing that the waiter was asking for his order. He watched as the waiter nodded again and walked away to go back into the restaurant. “I haven’t heard you speak french since high school.” Harry said through a quiet laugh.

“Well remember I was in France for three weeks, spoke a lot on my trip here with the team. That and some of coaches in the league are French so sometimes we’ll talk in french.” Louis said as he shrugged to himself.

Harry bit his lip, completely forgetting that Louis traveled here with the team. “Is it weird being back here? Like without them, without him? Joey I mean.” Harry said quietly.

“H I’m not so fragile where I can’t be in the same place Joey and I once were. If that were the case I wouldn’t be able to step foot in the stadium or any place like that.” Louis said, finally looking up from his menu.

“Well you haven’t been in the stadium since it happened.” Harry pointed out.

“Maybe because the league gave me this time off to grieve and with the time off I wasn’t going to go to my place of work.” Louis said with raised eyebrows.

Harry opened and closed his mouth, not quite sure why all of a sudden Louis was acting so defensive. But he didn’t want the older lad upset, he planned this to take some stress of Louis, not add it on.

“Right, yeah I didn’t think of that.” Harry said quietly as he bit his lip. “So uhm, what did you order to drink?”

“Just a beer.” Louis said plainly as he stretched in his seat and tangled his feet with Harry’s under the table. “So you have any other surprises for me now that your grand one is revealed?” He asked before his husband could utter anything about him getting a beer.

“No, no this is it.” Harry said through a quiet laugh. “I’m not a mastermind like you when it comes to surprises.”

Louis hummed to himself and smiled, a bit proud of all the surprises he was able to come up with over the years for the younger lad. “This is lovely though, it’s nice to get out of the office for a bit and spend time with you.”

At that Harry couldn’t help but grin back at his husband and nudge the older lad’s foot with his own. “And hopefully when we get back you won’t be going into the office as much.” He said with raised eyebrows.

“We’ll see.” Louis said quietly as his gaze shifted to the table. “Still got a lot of work to do. But once it’s done I’m all yours.”

That may not have been the answer Harry was looking for but at least it was something. He knew Louis was still working through some things and that he needed to sort out a few of his issues, but Harry hoped that sooner rather than later he’d have his husband back, and his kids would have their father back.

*~*

“What’re you readin love?” Louis asked as he rubbed a towel over his freshly showered hair and made his way over to the bed.

“Just a guide of some things to do in Paris.” Harry breathed out as he closed the book and placed it on his bedside table. “Kinda sucks we only have another day here, but we both have to get back to work on Monday.”

“Yeah, I have a lot to do before the game next weekend.” Louis said as he nodded to himself and hopped into bed next to his husband. “I haven’t seen the boys in so long, I really hope they’re okay and didn’t lose any of the progress we made.”

“I’m sure Ed kept them on track with what they were supposed to do. You’re lucky to have him, especially now.” Harry said softly as he reached for the older lad and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis hummed his agreement as he watched Harry run his fingers up and down his bare chest. “I’m lucky to have all of you guys.” He barely said loud enough for his husband to hear. “You’ve all just stuck by me when I’ve been acting like an arse and you especially, just being really patient with me and I don’t deserve it, I don’t deserve any of it.”

“What’re you talking about?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he tipped his head up to look at the older lad. “You haven’t been an arse, I mean we all get why you’re upset, and it’s not like we’re just putting up with you, we want to help Lou.”

“Yeah but I’m also afraid that the kids have noticed something is wrong with me and then all day I was wondering if I’ve been unknowingly pushing myself away from them like I have been with you and-”

“Louis.” Harry said, cutting the older lad off as he lifted himself off his husband shook his head at him. “The kids understand, they get it. That’s why they organized that dinner for you last week. They want to help in any way possible, and not only them but the boys, me, my mum, just everyone.” He said softly as he hovered over his husband and looked down at him gently.

“But I’ve been so awful.” Louis groaned to himself as he rubbed his hands over his face.

“No you haven’t.” Harry said quietly as he began to rub his fingers through the older lad’s hair.

Louis shifted his eyes so he was looking up at his husband and leaned into his touch. “I love you Hazza.” He barely whispered.

“I love you too.” Harry said through a small smile just before he dipped his head and leaned down towards the older lad.

He was just centimeters away from his husband, could just barely feel the older lad’s lips against his before Louis closed the distance and tipped his head up to seal their lips together slowly.

It was almost hesitant on Louis’ part, at first a soft kiss but when he felt that Harry wanted a bit more he gave him just that.

Louis wrapped his arms around his husband’s bare waist and pulled him down so the younger lad was resting on his chest rather than just hovering over him. He could feel Harry carding his fingers through his hair and nip at his bottom lip before deepening the kiss that much more.

“God I missed you.” Harry was barely able to mumble against Louis before he started rolling his hips on top of the older lad.

He could feel Louis trying to say something but was lost in his own words as he sunk further into the mattress and gripped at Harry’s hips that much harder.

**\------SMUT------**

“What do you want love?” Harry asked as he detached his lips from Louis’ and started to work his way down his husband’s jaw and neck.

“You. Just you.” Louis managed to breathe out before he bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, pulling Harry impossibly closer as the younger lad continued to circle his hips on top of him.

Harry smiled to himself as he heard that and continue his was down Louis’ chest, pressing kisses into the older lad’s skin as he went. “M’gonna make you feel good, yeah? Make you feel better.”

Louis nodded quickly and was only able to let out a strangled ‘please’ as he felt Harry hook his finger under the band of his briefs and tug teasingly.

Harry sunk lower on top of his husband and nipped at the skin of his stomach before pressing soft kisses along his thigh. He just barely pulled Louis’ briefs down, torturing the older lad that much more.

“H please.” Louis nearly begged as he reached for Harry’s hair and buried his fingers in it.

“Tell me what you want love and I’ll do it.” Harry said just before attaching his lips back onto Louis’ inner thigh and sucking gently, working a bright purple bruise into the older lad’s skin.

“A-anything.” Louis stuttered out as he gripped at Harry’s curls. “Everything, just you, please.” He said as he felt his husband lick over the sensitive spot he created.

“Everything?” Harry asked, his voice dropping to a low rumble as he looked up at Louis with darkened eyes.

There was a moment of stillness, of silence just before Louis slowly nodded. “Everything.” He barely whispered.

And that was all Harry needed to hear before he moved back up the older lad and crashed his lips against his hungrily.

The pair kissed heavily, the sound of their strangled breathing coming out in quiet gasps and even quieter moans coming from Louis as he felt Harry tug his briefs down his thighs.

Louis gripped at Harry’s waist, hooking his own fingers into the band of the younger lad’s boxers as he pulled him impossibly closer, making his husband’s hard press against his thigh. And just as he was about to pull Harry’s boxers down as he had to him Harry shook his head and reached for Louis’ hands.

“No touching.” Harry mumbled against his husband’s lips as he pulled the older lad’s hands away from him and had Louis rest his arms by his head.

Louis let out a quiet whine as Harry held his arms in place above his head and then let out another as he felt one of his husband’s hand snake down his body and gently tug on his length.

Harry held both of Louis’ wrist above his head, wanting to keep him in place while the other hand pumped the older lad slowly. “You gonna come from just this?” He asked as he pulled away from his husband’s lips, only to see Louis’ entire body nearly shaking. “Cause I don’t want you to. I want you to come while I fuck you.”

Louis let out a strangled whine as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold on while Harry was still moving his wrist up and down his length lazily. “H-Ha-Haz, now, n-need it now.” He managed to stutter out at the same time trying to get his hands free from Harry’s grip.

Harry held on tighter to Louis’ wrist and shook his head at him. “I said no touching.” He said almost sternly before kissing down his husband’s neck and sucking at his heated skin. “What do you need now?” He mumbled against the older lad’s pulse point.

“You.” Louis breathed out as he tried rocking his hips up to get more contact from Harry’s hand, needing, wanting more.

Harry hummed to himself before rocking his hips against Louis’ thigh, pressing his clothed hard to the older lad’s skin. Just as he finished marking his husband’s neck he released him just before sinking his teeth around the brightly colored skin, making Louis hiss and try to get out of his grip again.

“If you try to get loose one more time I won’t be doing anything to you.” Harry warned, and when Louis quickly nodded Harry slowly released his grip on the older lad’s wrists.

He was happy to see Louis keep his hands above his head and when he saw that his husband wasn’t going to move he also pulled his hand away from Louis’ length before crawling over to the bedside table.

Harry was breathing heavily as he fumbled to find what he was looking for in the drawer, but once he had what he needed he threw them on the bed before pulling his boxers down. And when he got back to Louis he saw his husband already sweating, his eyes blown and his breaths coming out in heaves.

“Remember what I said?” Harry asked as he got back on top of the older lad and saw him trying to reach for him.

“N-no touching.” Louis managed to stutter out as he placed his hands back.

Harry hummed to himself before cupping Louis’ cheeks and leaning down to connect their lips. He felt the older lad moan loudly against him as he rolled his hips on top of him, making their hard lengths press against each other, and he couldn’t help but let out his own gasp as Louis twitched his own hips up.

Louis took advantage of Harry’s parted lips and tipped his head off the pillow before deepening the kiss, making the younger lad begin to breathe even heavier as he gripped at the older lad’s sides to keep him place while he pressed his hips even harder against him.

“N-now, now, please n-now.” Louis breathed out as he broke off the kiss, only for Harry to start trailing kisses down his neck.

Harry nodded against Louis’ sweaty neck before blindly reaching for the lube and popping the cap open. He coated his fingers and reached under his husband before just barely touching his rim. Just as he was about to push his first finger in though Harry felt a hand on his back and quickly grabbed Louis’ wrist before slamming his arm back down by his head. He made sure he had both of the older lad’s hands pinned against the bed before shaking his head at him.

“What did I say?” Harry asked almost lowly as he pressed his finger into the older lad and began moving it in and out, trying to find Louis’ prostate. “Say it Louis. What did I tell you not to do?” He breathed hotly into his husband’s ear, making him shake under him.

“N-no- mmph.” Louis couldn’t finish as he felt Harry’s long finger just barely stretching him open.

“Finish it.” Harry said. “What did I say?” He asked just as he added a second finger, making Louis’ jaw go slack and low moan escape him.

“N-no touch- fuck, fuck, fuck!” Louis rushed out as he felt Harry’s fingers hit him just right. He arched his back against the bed, and moved his hips, trying to get the younger lad to hit it again. “No touching, n-no touching.” Louis stuttered out as Harry gripped at his wrists tighter, wanting him to finish what he was saying.

And just as he said it Harry curved his fingers just right, hitting Louis’ prostate and making a loud moan escape the older lad.

“More, more, more.” Louis breathed out as he dug his fingernails into his palms, craving to touch something, needing and wanting to touch his husband.

Harry added a third finger and leaned down to pepper kisses all over Louis’ face needing him to calm down so he could actually stretch the older lad out as he was clenching around his fingers. And it seemed to work as his husband’s breathing relaxed in the slightest and Harry was able to move his fingers in and out of the older lad, successfully hitting his spot as he pressed them back in.

Already Louis’ thighs were shaking, almost completely coming undone as Harry kept touching him just right. The younger lad above him near to the same state as he could barely hold himself above his husband, but was able to gather himself just enough to pull his fingers out of the older lad and reach for a condom.

“You ready love?” Harry asked as he placed one hand on the side of Louis’ head while the other was keeping the older lad’s wrists in place.

Louis let out a few deep breaths, knowing no matter how much Harry stretched him out it would never be enough with the younger lad’s length being as thick and big as it is. But he nodded anyway and closed his eyes just as he felt his husband slowly press into him.

“So fucking tight Lou.” Harry muttered as he squeezed his own eyes shut and tried to get used the older lad around him.

At this point Louis was nearly heaving, the sting he was feeling radiating up his body, making his thighs shake and his breaths come out shakily.

“Tell me stop if you don’t like it love.” Harry said quietly as he dipped his head and kissed his husband softly, trying to get Louis to relax and not clench around him.

Louis kissed the younger lad back, knowing Harry was trying to calm him down and of course it work as his husband’s full lips overtook the kiss and gently moved against his. And as Harry began to pepper kisses all over his face Louis was able to get used to the younger lad being inside him.

“O-okay.” Louis breathed out. “You can move.”

Harry pulled away from Louis and looked down at him for a moment before he saw the older lad nodding at him. He pressed his lips to Louis’ one more time before gently pulling his hips back and pushing back in.

“Faster.” Louis gasped into Harry’s mouth and managed to wrap his fingers around the younger lad’s wrist that was holding him down.

And Harry didn’t need to be told twice before backing out of his husband and snapping his hips forward quickly, making a loud moan escape the older lad.

Over and over again he did this, each time earning a noise from Louis, a high pitched whine that was telling Harry that the older lad needed more, so more he gave, the faster he went.

“So vocal Lou, I love it.” Harry mumbled into his husband’s neck, at this point unable to keep himself upright. “Louder the better, c’mon.” He said before rocking particularly hard into the older lad, making Louis nearly scream.

With every thrust Louis didn’t try to hold back his noises, he let them out at full volume, at the same time struggling against Harry’s hand that was pinning him to the bed.

“H-Harry c-close, s-so mmmph-” Louis bit his lip trying to keep in another moan, but as he felt the younger lad bite into his neck, right where he left a love bite, Louis couldn’t help himself but let out a loud groan.

“There we go.” Harry said, wanting to hear his husband as he continued to thrust into him.

And after that Louis didn’t try to keep quiet. He let everything he had in him out as Harry pressed into him and hit his prostate with every thrust.

It was only when Louis was drenched in sweat, his chest heaving, his breathing coming out staggered, and his were thighs shaking was when he went relatively quiet. And with just two more thrusts and words of encouragement from Harry Louis released all over his and Harry’s stomachs.

And it wasn’t even three thrusts later when Harry was shooting into the condom himself and fell on top of the older lad in a sweaty and sticky heap.

Harry slowly released Louis’ wrists as he breathed into his husband’s neck and tried to bring himself down from his high. He very slowly pulled out of the older lad, making Louis hiss before Harry rolled off him and threw the condom in the waste basket next to their bed.

**\-----END SMUT------**

“You’re a kinky little fuck, you know that?” Louis muttered as he kept his eyes closed, still trying to calm himself down.

“Just learned that after being together for 14 years?” Harry asked through a small smirk as he turned his head on his pillow to look at the older lad.

“Uhm yes mr. no touching.” Louis said teasingly as he turned his own head to look back at Harry. “Look at you all sweaty.” He said through a chuckle before shuffling next to the younger lad and combing his fingers through his wet curls. “So fucking gorgeous, especially like this.”

Harry could feel himself blush, not thinking that to be true as his face was probably flushed and his hair matted to his head from sweating so much. “Sorry about the biting, and the teasing, and saying you couldn’t touch me.” He said sheepishly, now feeling ridiculous for doing those things.

“I don’t care, it gets you off love.” Louis said as he rested his hand on Harry’s chest and slowly worked it down until it landed on the younger lad’s c-section scar. “You wanna know a secret?” He asked quietly through a small smirk as he ran his finger up and down the scar.

“Sure.” Harry breathed out as he smiled to himself and combed his fingers through the back of Louis’ sweaty hair.

“It gets me off too.” Louis said through a sheepish grin as he ducked his head.

Harry let out a tired laugh before wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist and pulling the older lad so he was on resting on his chest. “My power bottom.” He said through a quiet chuckle before reaching behind Louis’ head and pulling him down for a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner !!! The past couple days I've been stuck doing 10 hour shifts at work and I'm so tired I could cry, but I had to get this out for you guys. I hope it isn't terrible, and thank you so much for being patient with me, I truly appreciate it cause I know how much it sucks to wait for a fic to update. If you have questions about when I'll be updating or just about anything you can ask on my tumblr lhstylinson9193 ! Leave comments, share opions, all are welcome, thanks !! Xx


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

“Do you think they’ll be mad?” Louis asked quietly as Harry was fixing his tie.

“Who? The team?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he ran his hand over Louis’ suit jacket, making sure it was straight. And when the older lad nodded and bit his lip Harry couldn’t help but let out a quiet breath, thinking his husband would ask something like this today. “Of course they’re not love, they understand what happened and the league gave you that time off for a reason.”

Harry saw Louis nod again and shift his weight on his feet, clearly over thinking some things. “What else are you nervous about love?” He asked softly.

“The media.” Louis muttered as he looked to his shoes.

Harry nibbled at his bottom lip, knowing that as soon as the media see Louis they’ll be all over him. “I’ll go down there with you love. The boys have the kids now anyway, I’ll try to keep everyone with a camera away.”

Louis thought about it for a moment, not sure he wanted Harry in the middle of the media either. “I don’t want you to get hurt if they start getting aggressive, you know how they can be.”

“Louis stop, I’ll be fine.” Harry said softly as he rubbed the older lad’s back. “I’ve hit more people than you, I think I can handle myself and you.”

Louis rolled his eyes playfully, but Harry has hit more people than him so he had him there. “If you want you can walk me down, but go up with the kids during the game. Don’t dump the five of them on the boys when they all have their own families to keep track of.”

Harry nodded, wanting nothing more than to just help the older lad. So he reached for Louis’ hand and tugged his husband out of his office before they started their way downstairs to get to the pitch.

“We’ll keep our heads down alright?” Harry said quietly as they were close to the entrance of the pitch, no doubt it’d be covered with paps and cameras.

“Yeah.” Louis breathed out, already resting his head on Harry’s shoulder, not wanting to be seen by the paps.

Harry looked over at Louis, not really sure if he was actually okay, but it was too late to turn back now. The pair made their way onto the pitch and it was only seconds of being on the grass when they were both blinded by light and barely able to move with the amount of people surrounding them.

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist firmly, wanting to keep him as close as possible and the older lad didn’t even hesitate before shielding his face behind Harry’s shoulder.

The paps were firing questions at them, most of them being about Joey and how Louis is dealing with it, how he thinks the team will do after not being with them for a month, and then there was one pap asking if Louis had developed a drinking problem.

That one caught Harry’s attention, having no clue how someone could’ve heard about that, but still the pair pushed on through the men with cameras.

Louis tried to ignore all of the questions, especially block out the ones about Joey, not wanting to make a statement or give a comment about it. He just hid behind his husband and wherever Harry tugged him he followed without question, knowing the younger lad was just trying to get them out of there.

And it was only when stadium security came did the paps finally start to move and give the pair some room to move.

“You okay?” Harry asked quietly as he managed to get them out of the crowd and to the side of the pitch.

Louis nodded, still keeping his eyes on the ground as Harry walked them to where the team was warming up.

“Louis, c’mon love, look at me.” Harry said softly as he stopped them and gently picked up his husband’s chin to make him look up. “It’s alright if you’re not okay, you don’t have to do this today if you’re not ready.”

“No, no, I’m fine.” Louis said as he shook his head and shifted his weight on his feet. “I just… I didn’t like what they were saying, that’s all.” He said as he bit his lip.

Harry let out a quiet breath and nodded, noticing how basically all of those paps had no filter and didn’t even care what they were asking Louis. If it was about Joey, drinking or just the team in general, all of them were rude and seemed to just want a story to put out about the older lad.

“Babe everything they said was shit, you know that, don’t let it get to your head.” Harry said gently as he began rubbing Louis’ back, trying to calm him down a bit.

“But the thing is that it wasn’t Harry.” Louis said as he rubbed a hand over his face. “The team was without me for a month, I left them, I do have a drinking problem and-”

“Louis stop it.” Harry said almost firmly. “That’s not true none of it is. You were hurting for a little bit, okay yeah, you had some drinks, made some not so smart decisions but you’re over that, it’s behind you and you’re past it. Don’t think for a second that anything they said was true.”

And all Louis did was bite his lip and look back to the ground before nodding. He had to get himself together, he couldn’t let what those people were saying affect him. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize Lou, just don’t ever think or say that shit again.” Harry said through a quiet laugh, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

Louis allowed a small smile onto his lip as he looked up at the younger lad and wrapped his arms around him. “I love you, you know that?” He asked quietly.

“I think I have a clue.” Harry said through his own soft grin. “And I love you too.” He said before wrapping his arms around the older lad’s neck and dipping his head to kiss his husband sweetly.

Louis smiled into the kiss as he pulled Harry impossibly closer and rested his hands on the small of the younger lad’s back.

“Alright coach, it’s about time you get to your job.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he pulled away from his husband.

Louis let out a fake huff before backing away from Harry. “Fine, fine.” He said, but managed to steal one more kissing from the younger lad. “Tell the kids I love them and I’ll be up at halftime.”

“You got it boss.” Harry said as he sent a wink to his husband and turned around to go find his seat.

Louis smiled to himself as he watched Harry walk away. He made sure the younger lad got to his seat and waved at his family and mates before finally making his way over to his team. His eyes caught Ed already gathering them together, and as soon as they spotted him they all went quiet. Ed moved aside for Louis to get in front of the boys, and already Louis could feel his nerves picking up.

He shifted his weight on his feet and looked to the ground, unsure of what to even say before what Harry had said to him popped in his head. The team wouldn’t be mad at him, they would understand why he’s been gone.

“I know it’s been a hard month, and I’m sorry for not being here for you boys when you needed me.” Louis began quietly, finally looking up at his team. “I’m truly grateful for Ed, being here when I couldn’t be, and I’m also impressed with how you boys took it upon yourselfs to step up and truly be a team with what’s happened.” He said, needing to clear his throat, hoping that the team was understanding what he was trying to say. “I know some of you boys played with Joey.” Louis said just as quietly, looking to the lads that he himself played with just a year ago. “And I know it’s been hard for you too, so thank you for being here and showing true leadership… Even if you didn’t know Joey know that he was an incredible player and person, so today let’s play for him.” He said, earning nods from every single person on the team. “Show everyone in these stands that Manchester United is not only a team but a family, that we stick together and are there for each other no matter what. And I know I haven’t physically been here, but you boys know I’m always there for you, no matter what. So today let’s show those people in the stands, and those watching on tv that we really are united.”

The team nodded as they looked to each other, each of them having determination in their eyes.

“Hands in.” The captain, James said. And when the team put their hands together, Louis’ on top of Ed’s who had the rest of the team’s hands under him James looked around to see them all waiting for him to make the call. “Joey on 3.”

And again the team looked around each other, most of them looking at Louis, only to see him nod with a small smile on his face.

“1, 2, 3…” Louis counted off, and it was only a second later the team let out a loud, “Joey!” before breaking their hands apart, and the first stringers ran onto the pitch.

“Hey.” Ed said softly as he placed a gentle hand on Louis shoulder. “It’s good to have you back mate.”

Louis watched as his team set up on the pitch and smiled and nodded to himself before looking over at the older lad. “It’s good to be back.”

*~*

“Papapa!!”

“My monster! What’re you doin?” Louis asked through a wide smile before reaching over the small barricade and scooping Rory into his arms.

Harry raised his eyebrows, noticing Louis seemed a lot better than the beginning of the game. It made sense though as it was only halftime and his team was up by two.

They all watched as Louis ran up and down the pitch with the team, yelling and screaming for them to do this or that, and the further into the game they got the more the old Louis was coming back.

“Team looks great Lou, I’m sure you gave one hell of a pep talk.” Zayn said as he bounced Aliyah on his lap.

“Yeah mate they look incredible.” Liam added in as he nodded to himself and tried to get Caleb to sit still on his shoulders.

“Thank you, thank you.” Louis said through a sheepish laugh. “Where’s Gem and Niall with the boys?” He asked noticing the couple wasn’t here.

“Gem is a second away from popping the baby out, Ni didn’t want to drag her here and we all know he wouldn’t be able to handle watching the two boys, watching the game, and Gemma at home possibly giving birth.” Harry said as he laughed to himself, knowing his brother in-law would be a right mess.

Louis hummed and nodded his agreement, he was at least happy the other boys and their families could make it. “Well I appreciate you guys coming, hopefully the kiddos aren’t completely bored.”

“Are you kidding?” Liam asked through a scoff. “The twins live for this, they seriously wouldn’t stop talking for a week about coming to uncle Lou Lou’s game.” He said teasingly.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully as he adjusted a squirming Rory on his chest before looking to his kids. Alexis was caught up in some conversation with Zaria, Cody was signing to Rosie and from what Louis caught it was something about a new book he was reading and Rosie didn’t seemed that interested but humored her brother anyway and talked with him about it.

“How’re you feelin Per? Still got morning sickness?” He asked as everyone else was caught up in their own conversations.

“Yeah, I forgot how much it sucks.” Perrie groaned. “Luckily though I have this guys who does whatever I want, whenever I want.” She said as she patted Zayn’s thigh, only earning a small grin from the younger lad.

Louis nodded in understanding, remembering how that was always the worst part for Harry and that no matter what his husband wanted he got for him in a flash.

He was able to talk to everyone for a few minutes before needing to go back down to the pitch, even the older kids gave him their attention for a few minutes before going back into their conversations.

“Alright love, I’m gonna give you this guy back and head down.” Louis said as he passed Rory to Harry and made sure the younger lad had the twins settled on his lap before letting go of the 6 month old completely.

“Keep the team motivated, need anything you know where I am.” Harry said through a soft smile.

Louis grinned back at him before standing on his toes and reaching over the barricade to press his lips to his husband’s gently. Once he let go and gave kisses the the younger kids and waved to everyone else Louis jogged back to his team to get them set up for the second half.

And as Harry watched his husband go back to the team he couldn’t help but think that Louis was coming back, he was finally starting to feel like his old self.

*~*

Louis let out a loud snore, successfully waking himself up with a jolt. Thankfully though Cameron and Rory weren’t even phased by it, themselves snoring quietly on their daddy’s chest as they gripped his shirt.

“My boys, just like your dad.” Louis said quietly through a soft smile before kissing each of his sons’ caramel hair.

He couldn’t get over how as the twins got older they looked more and more like him. It was nice to have his own mini me’s around, at least look wise mini me’s. Already Louis knew the twins were going to be like Harry personality wise, but at least he had Cody to joke around with and a partner in crime when it came to pranks.

“Louis!! Louis, Louis, Louis!” Harry yelled as he ran into the living room with his phone clutched in his hand.

Louis quickly sat up, thinking something was wrong, but immediately regretted it as the twins started crying. “Shit.” He muttered to himself, trying to rock Cameron and Rory to calm them down.

“Louis…” Harry breathed out, tired from running all over the house to find the older lad. “Gemma, she’s in labor, and she’s having the baby right now, we need to go.”

Louis’ eyes went wide and he quickly nodded before pushing himself off the couch. Thankfully Harry took Rory from him and Louis began to follow his husband to the foyer, surprised to already see Alexis, Rosie and Cody ready to go.

“Alright big guy, it’s okay, we’re gonna go for a little ride.” Louis said softly, trying to get Cameron to stop crying as he put the 6 month old in his carrier.

“Dad it’s okay I got him.” Cody said as he knelt in front of his brother.

Louis stopped what he was doing and froze as he heard his son before looking up at Harry. “When the hell did he start calling me dad?”

“Louis there are more pressing matters than that right now.” Harry said, obviously stressed and just wanting to get to Gemma as he opened the door for the kids.

Louis opened and closed his mouth, wanting to figure out when Cody started calling him dad, but before he could utter anything his son grabbed his brother’s carrier and followed his pop out the door. So Louis trailed behind his family instead and hopped into the passenger seat of Harry’s Range Rover before the younger lad took off for the road.

“Geez H, wanna drive a little faster?” Louis said as he was gripping the door handle, not wanting to thrash around the car.

“Sorry, sorry.” Harry said quietly, already starting to slow down. “I just wanna be there for Gem, Niall sounded a little stressed on the phone."

“It’s their third kid and maybe it’s hard cause no one is watching the boys.” Louis said as he glanced in the back seat, noticing Cody was able to stop the twins’ crying.

“Yeah, those two are quite rowdy. Probably take after their father.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he kept his eyes on the road.

Louis hummed his agreement as he reached over to the younger lad and rested his hand on his thigh. “You know Gem though, she’s basically Niall’s partner in crime, those two get into all kinds of mischief. Colton and Beck take after both of them.”

“Yeah, but Gem never admits to it. She’s like the man behind the curtain when it comes to that kinda stuff.” Harry said, knowing very well that his sister loves tricks and jokes, but will never say she’s the one behind them.

Louis laughed to himself, always finding Gemma and Niall’s relationship a bit funny, even after all these years.

When they pulled up to the hospital the pair were quick to get all of the kids out and thankfully Alexis helped out with keeping track of Rosie. Harry made sure he had Cody’s hand that wasn’t occupied with Cameron’s carrier before leading everyone inside.

“Hi we’re here to see Gemma Horan, I’m her brother.” Harry rushed out once they got to the front desk.

The nurse nodded and typed a few things into her computer before finally looking up at the curly haired lad. “They’re in room 121, just upstairs. And if you’re her brother I’m going to assume you are the uncle to Colton and Beck Horan?”

“Yeah, I’m their uncle.” Harry said with furrowed eyebrows, not sure of the boys got into trouble or something while they were here because they would do that. “What’d they do? If they broke something I’ll pay for it, it’s no problem and I’m sorry if they-”

“No, no.” The nurse said as she shook her head and laughed to herself. “We have them in the back and I was going to ask if you would like to take them. Mr. Horan asked us to watch them so he could be with his wife.”

“Oh.” Harry said through his own chuckle. “Uhm yeah, we’ll take them back with us.”

The nurse nodded and smiled at the younger lad before getting up from her seat and going to the back room. And of course it was only two seconds later when the two Horan boys bursted into the hallway. Colton running and nearly tackling Cody and Beck going for Harry’s legs.

“Alright boys c’mon, we have to see your mum.” Harry said as he quickly hugged Beck back and tried to pry the 5 year old off his son.

Cody didn’t seem to mind in the slightest though as he wrapped his arm around his cousin’s shoulder and started following his pop.

“Hey you little booger, I don’t get a hello?” Louis asked as he surprised Beck and scooped the 3 year old into his free arm.

Beck let out a loud giggle as he wrapped his arms around his uncle’s neck. “Hi uncle Lou.”

“Hi big guy.” Louis said through a small smile before kissing his nephew’s rosie cheek. “Are you excited for your new sibling?” He asked as he followed Harry and the other kids into the elevator.

“Yes!” Beck cheered. “I think it gon be a boy but Colt think it gon be a girl.” He said as he stuck his tongue out, almost repulsed by the idea.

“Because mummy and daddy already have us, they need a girl so mummy doesn’t go crazy.” Colton said in a matter of fact tone.

“Girls are gross.” Beck muttered, making his uncle Louis laugh.

“Hey!!” Rosie said as she hit her cousin’s leg.

“Well not you.” Beck said as he rolled his eyes. “You’re not like a real girl, you’re a nice one.”

“Thanks… I think.” Rosie said as she wrinkled her nose, not quite understanding her cousin.

Harry and Louis laughed at the two kids, even Alexis rolled her eyes fondly at the smaller kids as they stepped off the elevator.

Harry looked all around the hospital hall, trying to find the right room. It became increasingly easy though as he could hear his sister nearly yelling something, clearly at Niall, as they walked past a door.

“Oooooh daddy’s in trouble.” Colton said as he laughed to himself, also hearing his mum through the door.

“I’m sure that happens a lot big guy.” Louis said through a chuckle as he took a seat in the nearby waiting area and unbuckling Rory from his carrier. “C’mon you lot, come take a seat.”

The kids all made their way to their own seats, Colton claiming a seat next to Cody, wanting to talk to him as Beck was talking Rosie’s ear off about something. Louis and Harry got the twins out while Alexis sat there, trying to think of something to do.

“Hey pop?” She asked as she saw her father adjust Cameron on his lap.

Harry hummed, telling the 12 year old he was listening as he kept his eyes on his son.

“Do you think I could get a phone soon?”

Harry stopped what he was doing, Louis froze as well as he heard his daughter. “Why do you need a phone?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“For like music and talking to my friends, making plans, being able to reach you guys when I’m out.” Alexis listed off.

It was such and odd and random request the pair were a bit taken back by it. But when Harry looked over to his husband he saw the older lad shrug, silently telling him it was his decision.

“How about this...” Harry started off as he looked to Alexis. “Why don’t you maybe do some chores around the house and save up for a phone? Do some work, and really earn it.”

Alexis bit her lip as she thought about it. “Would the chores be added onto the ones I already have?”

And again Harry looked over to Louis and saw the older lad nod. “Yeah, they’d be added on, but now you’ll get like an allowance.”

Alexis let out a quiet breath, that sounding pretty reasonable. “Okay, yeah that sounds good. And when I have enough I can get one?”

“Yeah, your dad and I will look at phones tonight, give you some options and prices and whichever one you like you can save up for it.” Harry breathed out as he combed his fingers through his hair.

Alexis smiled happily to herself before leaning over in her seat and kissing her pop’s cheek. “Thank you.” She said quietly.

Harry raised his eyebrows, a bit surprised at the 12 year old, but he wasn’t going to complain.

And an hour later when everyone else showed up to meet the newest Horan Harry still hadn’t wiped the smile off his face. Of course it might have to do with the little bundle in Niall’s arms, but anyway he was happy.

“It’s a boy… Another boy... Am I being punished or something?” Gemma asked through a tired laugh as she looked to her son and husband.

Harry chuckled to himself as he took a seat on the side of his sister’s bed and watched as the newborn was passed to his mum. “What’d you guys name him?”

“Ross Aaron Horan.” Gemma said through a soft smile. “God they’re gonna be a handful.” She said as she looked over at her three sons and husband. “All my blue eyed boys.” Gemma said quietly.

“What? There is no way they all have blue eyes.” Harry said as she shook his head. “I mean Beck is Niall’s evil little twin but Colt and even Ross?”

Gemma hummed and nodded to herself as she watched Ross get passed around from her mum to Zayn and then to Perrie, of course each of the kids wanting a peek at the newest addition to the family as well. “One day I want a little girl.” She said just loud enough for her brother to hear. “A little girl with green eyes and chocolate brown hair.”

Harry smiled down at his sister before reaching over and rubbing her back. “Feel free to borrow Rosie anytime.” He said jokingly.

Gemma laughed to herself and leaned into Harry’s side as he wrapped an arm around her. “Maybe I will.” She said, poking her brother’s side. “I love my boys to death though, wouldn’t trade them for the world.” She said softly as she smiled over at her husband and sons.

Harry followed Gemma’s gaze and he couldn’t help but grin even more to himself as Colton was climbing on Niall’s back and Beck was being tickled by his daddy, Niall letting out his own loud laugh. But then of course Harry looked to his own husband and kids and saw Rosie clinging to Louis leg while Cody was trying to tickle and poke him and then Alexis watching from the couch with Rory and Cameron on her lap. And he couldn’t help but think that he wouldn’t trade his family for the world either.

*~*

“An amusement park…? You want to go to an amusement park with all of our friends and family for our 10 year wedding anniversary?” Harry asked slowly, trying to make sense of this.

“Yeah!!” Louis said excitedly as he nodded at the younger lad. “C’mon H! How fun will that be?! Riding roller coasters all day and eating junk and afterwards there are fireworks, and you got over your fear! C’mon!!” He said, trying to convince Harry.

Harry scratched the back of his neck, not quite sure about this. “I dunno Lou, the twins are just 6 months old so they can’t go on much and there’s so many of us that waiting in line will take forever and-”

“No, no, I can get us all flash passes so that means no lines and there’s a whole baby section, the twins will love that!!”

“Yeah, but I mean… You really want to do that for our anniversary?” Harry asked quietly. “Our 10 year wedding anniversary no less?”

Louis’ smile faltered for a minute as he saw that maybe Harry wanted to do something a bit more romantic and maybe private. “Uhm, yeah okay you’re right.” He said as he bit his lip and nodded. “I’m sorry, it was a dumb idea… We can just go some other time.”

“Oh don’t do that, don’t pout, please?” Harry nearly begged, always hating Louis’ sad puppy eyed look.

“I’m not, I’m not pouting I swear.” Louis said as he looked to the ground and shifted his weight on his feet.

Harry ran a hand over his face as this was the epitome of Louis pouting. “Babe please don’t make me feel bad, just- just don’t do that, don’t make the face.”

“I’m not making a face.” Louis mumbled as he looked up at his husband through his eyelashes and slumped his shoulders.

Harry let out a groan and had to physically turn himself away from the older lad so he wouldn’t fall for Louis and his cute evil little face. “Love I’m just saying I’d like it if we went out and did something, just the two of us.” He said, keeping his back to his husband.

Louis let out a deep breath before stepping towards the younger lad and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Yeah, you’re right.” He mumbled in between Harry’s shoulder blades.

Harry smiled to himself, happy he could convince the older lad. An amusement park would be good any other day, just not the day of their anniversary. “We can do something else love, something just for you and me, no worries.” He said as he turned around in his husband’s arms and began to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. “And we can see if everyone can go to the amusement park next weekend.”

“Alright.” Louis huffed, still a bit sad about not being able to go this weekend.

“Chin up love.” Harry said through a soft smile as he ran his hand over his husband’s beard and had the older lad look up at him. “I’m sure we’ll figure something out that’s amazing.”

Louis hummed and leaned into Harry’s touch before kissing his hand quickly and smacking his bum as he made his way out of the bedroom.

*~*

“Hey Lou can you be ready in a half hour? In a suit and everything?” Harry asked as he came into the living room, only to see his husband trying to get the twins to crawl by offering them their favorite little snacks.

“I was actually just about to ask you the same thing.” Louis said through a quiet laugh. “Wanna just get ready together? I’m sure Cody would love to watch the boys for a few minutes.”

Harry hummed and smiled to himself, knowing Cody would jump at the opportunity just to hang out with his brothers.

So the pair was able to find Cody and sit him down in the living room with his brothers, but of course Rosie had to join in, but then demanded someone put in a movie for her. And to Louis and Harry’s surprise Alexis came down and sat with her siblings as well and cuddled up with Rosie to watch the movie and look after her brothers.

“Babe what color suit are you wearing tonight?” Louis asked as he made his way into his large walk in closet and scanned over his long rack of suits.

“I think I’m gonna do grey tonight.” Harry said as he came out of his own closet and held up the suit for Louis to see.

“Waist coat and bowtie with it, I love it.” Louis said through a soft smile as he grabbed his own black suit and looked over his option of ties. He figured with it being their wedding anniversary that he might as well wear the same lavender colored tie he wore to the wedding.

“So I have a surprise.”

Both Louis and Harry snapped their heads up as they said that at the same time and looked to each other with their mouths hung open.

“Oh shit we fucked up didn’t we?” Louis said as he shook his head.

Harry let out a groan, hating that they both planned something. “What was your surprise?”

Louis ran a hand over his face as he walked over to the bed and placed his suit on it. “I got us tickets to the theater to see that Titanic musical and I made reservations at-”

“At Rosso’s?” Harry asked, almost not believing it.

“... Yeah, how did you-”

“Because I planned the same thing.” Harry said as he pulled two tickets for Titanic out of his pocket and showed them to the older lad.

Louis stood there still for a second before clutching his stomach and letting out a loud laugh. “Oh my God, could we be any more ridiculous?”

“I wouldn’t call us ridiculous, more like sappy and too romantic for our own good.” Harry said through his own laugh as he began to pull off his clothes and change into his suit.

Louis let out a huff but nodded his head in agreement the more he thought about it. “Alright, so we both have tickets, but who got the better seats?” He asked with raised eyebrows as he began pulling his own suit on.

“I definitely have you beat on that.” Harry said through a scoff as he buttoned his waist coat.

“I dunno love, I got fourth row, right in the middle.” Louis said, a bit proud of himself that he could get such great seats, even though he did have a certain spot in the theater he loved. Too bad those seats were taken.

“I win. I got second balcony on the right.” Harry said through a small smirk.

“Of course you did.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself and shook his head. Of course it was Harry who bought his favorite seats. “Alright well what time did you get your reservation for?”

“6:15.” Harry said as he walked over to his closet mirror and began tying his bow tie.

“6:30.” Louis said as he nodded to himself and walked over to his own closet mirror to do his own tie.

“And again, I win.” Harry said through a quiet laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Louis muttered, but still couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he checked himself in his mirror. “So when did you plan this?”

“Uhm, maybe an hour or two before you asked to go the amusement park for our anniversary.” Harry said as he ran his fingers through the top of his curls, trying to get them to stand up and off his head.

Louis laughed to himself and shook his head as he walked over to his husband and helped him with his hair. “So that’s why you didn’t want to go, you already had plans.”

“Well that and who wants to go to an amusement park with a million people on their 10 year wedding anniversary?” Harry asked as he let Louis run his fingers through his curls and style it the right way.

“Me.” Louis scoffed.

Harry hummed, knowing his husband would say that. But really he would be the only person who would want to do that.

Once Louis was done with Harry’s hair and double checked his own in the mirror the pair made their way downstairs. But then when they saw both of their mums, Robin and Dan, they were reminded that they both made plans and needed someone to watch the kids.

And of course their parents had no problem in teasing them, and then even more so when they told them that they had actually made the same plans. It’s not like any of them minded though. If anything they were excited to spend time with their grandkids and with each other.

Harry and Louis were only mildly embarrassed that they both planned the same thing but luckily enough it was time that they got going and started to say bye to all of the kids.

Cody was watching the movie and was sitting on the floor with his brothers while Alexis was braiding Rosie’s hair on the couch. They hugged and kissed each of them, but gave extra tickles and kisses to the younger ones. And before the twins could even grasp that their daddies were leaving and begin crying Louis and Harry thanked their parents, and made their way out to the car.

“So why did you decide to get tickets to Titanic?” Louis asked once he pulled onto the road and reached for the younger lad’s hand. “I have my own reason, but tell me yours.”

“No, it’s stupid.” Harry said sheepishly as he shook his head.

“What? C’mon Haz, tell me.” Louis pleaded. “My reason is probably more stupid.”

Harry bit his lip and tried to hold back a smile as he thought about why he got the tickets. “Well the night you asked me to be your boyfriend we watched Titanic in your room, and I dunno I just-... Why are you looking at me like that? I knew it was stupid, I-”

“No, no, Harry!!” Louis said wide eyed as he looked between his husband and the road. “That’s the reason I got the tickets!! Like we watched Titanic on my bed and we cuddled and ya know, we like did stuff for the first time and it was awesome, so when I saw the musical was coming to the city and you said you didn’t want to go to the amusement park I got tickets!!”

Harry felt his jaw go slack, at this point them thinking the same thing was getting out of hand. “I don’t know if we should be proud about thinking the same exact thing or completely embarrassed.”

“Why would you be embarrassed?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Would you say we’re predictable?”

“Hell no.” Louis said immediately as he shook his head. “If anything we’re quite spontaneous. Even after 14 years.” He said through a quiet laugh as he kept his eyes on the road. “We just know what each other likes, that’s all.”

Harry bit his lip as he thought about it, but in the end he knew his husband was right.

*~*

“Babe you gotta keep me awake, dinner ruined me.” Louis groaned as he ran a hand over his stomach.

“C’mon old man, perk up.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he ran his fingers through the back of the older lad’s hair. “The show is gonna start any minute.”

“Harry I can’t… I can’t do it, I’m so full.” Louis barely mumbled as he shook his head.

Harry rolled his eyes as he watched Louis and saw him really about to pass out. “Lou if you keep rubbing your stomach like that I know you’ll fall asleep, you need to stop.”

“But it feels so good.” Louis said, running his hand over his full belly.

Harry laughed to himself and took his husband’s hand before resting it in the older lad’s lap. And thankfully enough it was only a minute later when the lights were dimmed and the opening to the show began.

Louis leaned over and rested his head on the younger lad’s shoulder as he kept his eyes on the stage. And it was only a second later he felt Harry press a kiss into his hair, making a small smile spread across his face.

“You’re cute.” Harry said through his own small grin as he looked down at the older lad.

“Shut up.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s neck, but that still didn’t stop him from scootching as close as he could to his husband and kissing him quickly.

*~*

“Do you think we’re boring?” Harry asked quietly as he rested his head on Louis’ shoulder and traced the lines on his bare stomach where his six pack used to be. It wasn’t even two weeks after he started coaching when the older lad’s muscle wasn’t as toned, but Harry wasn’t going to complain at all.

“We’re anything but.” Louis said just as softly as he ran his fingers through his husband’s curls. “I’d actually say we’re rather extraordinary.”

Harry bit his lip as he tried to keep in a laugh and looked up at the older lad. He was just barely able to see him though, the only light coming through the room was the moon shining through their windows.

“And what makes us so extraordinary?” Harry asked through a small smile as he reached up and ran his hand over Louis’ hairy cheek, always loving it when he never shaved. “Is it the way you fell asleep during Titanic not once but twice? Or is it the way that it’s our 10 year wedding anniversary and we haven’t fucket yet?” He asked, slightly teasingly.

“Alright, I apologized for falling asleep.” Louis said, making the younger lad laugh into his neck. “And what to do you mean? We’re still up, we can make it happen. For all you know I fell asleep during the musical to physically prepare myself for you tonight.”

“You’re an idiot.” Harry muttered through his smile before gently kissing Louis’ neck.

Louis hummed and grinned to himself as he pulled his husband impossibly closer to his side, almost making it so Harry was laying on his chest. “That’s why you love me.” He said quietly as he turned his head slightly and kissed the younger lad’s hand that rested on his cheek.

“If you were physically preparing yourself then how come we haven’t done anything yet?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows as he turned his head and rested his chin on the older lad’s shoulder to look at him.

“Well I didn’t want to throw too much at you at once you see.” Louis said in mock seriousness as he looked down at Harry and smiled at him. “I can’t have you be too overwhelmed.” He said quietly.

“That so?” Harry asked just as quietly, trying to bite back a smile.

Louis hummed and nodded to himself as he ran his hand down Harry’s bare back. “I remember when we did it for the first time I was full of pizza and was half asleep because we were in the middle of watching a shitty movie. I wasn’t properly prepared and I think it threw my game off a little bit.”

“Oh, really? That’s it?” Harry asked through a quiet laugh. “Not the fact that you were shaking you were so nervous or that you were more focused on if I was okay and comfortable, rather that just moving?” He asked teasingly.

“Well… I didn’t want to hurt you.” Louis said softly as he ghosted his fingers over his husband’s back. “And I wasn’t shaking because I was nervous, I was shaking because I was a second away from losing it and I wasn’t even inside you yet.”

At that Harry had to put his hand over his mouth, needing to muffle his laughter. “Gotta miss those teenage hormones.”

Louis let out a snort and shook his head, more than happy those years were far, far behind them. “It’s weird to think there was ever a time we weren’t living together…” He said quietly. “When we didn’t have the kids, or even Al… Those two years when it was just us.” Louis barely whispered.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he nodded, the time being almost foreign to him as he and Louis were together for such a short period of time before their lives completely changed.

“And there’s absolutely nothing I would’ve done differently.” Louis added in just as quietly.

At that Harry smiled to himself as he looked up at his husband and tipped his head up to connect their lips softly. And it wasn’t even a second later he felt Louis grinning against him as he kissed back.

“I love you, you know that?” Louis said, just loud enough for Harry to hear as he released him.

Harry didn’t do anything but laugh to himself and raise his hand before pointing to Louis’ wedding ring and the ‘I know’ engraved into it. “I’ve known for 14 years.” He said quietly, trying to bite back his own smile.

Louis let out a quiet chuckle before gripping his husband’s waist and rolling them so he was hovering over the older lad. “I knew it was smart of me to get those rings.” He said through a soft smile.

Harry hummed to himself before reaching for the back of his husband’s head and pulling him down so their lips could meet.

**\-----SMUT-----**

And it was almost immediate Louis nibbled at the younger lad’s bottom lip, wanting to feel more of his husband. Harry didn’t hesitate before separating his lips just a bit though, only for Louis to swipe his tongue against his.

Louis would be lying if he were to say he wasn’t looking forward to this all night. Sure, dinner was lovely and what he caught of the musical it seemed entertaining enough. But this… This was something that he would never get bored or tired of.

Louis began to roll his hips on top of Harry’s, and just at the slight motion he felt the younger lad gasp.

Harry didn’t waste a second before gripping the back of Louis’ head and pulling him down even further on him, making their kiss more messy. But as Louis began to circle his hips on top of him even more it became near impossible to keep his breathing under control and still kiss the older lad.

And Louis must’ve sensed that as he broke off the kiss and began moving his lips along Harry’s neck and jaw, nipping at his heated skin as he went further and further down on his husband.

Louis could feel Harry begin to breathe heavily under him as he moved lower and lower on him, and it was when he reached the younger lad’s thigh and started sucking a bright purple bruise into it did Harry grip his hair and tug gently on it.

“Louis…” Harry breathed out as he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed himself further into the mattress. “Need you- ugh- just- just-” He barely managed to stutter out before his husband understood what he wanted, and hooked his finger under his briefs to pull them off.

“What do you want love?” Louis asked quietly before moving back up his husband to give him a mark that matched the one he created on the younger lad’s thigh.

“Not slow.” Harry said quietly as he shook his head and ran his hand down his husband’s bare back, already able to feel a thin layer of sweat forming.

Louis hummed as he continued to suck at the younger lad’s neck and once he felt that he left a decent enough sized mark he released his neck, only to start kissing back up his jaw until their lips met in a slow kiss.

“You never want to go slow.” He said, pulling just centimeters away from his husband to look down at him. “Can we please? Just this once? It’ll be good I promise.”

Harry let out a quiet breath, knowing Louis liked to go slow but in the end he always got so impatient with the older lad that he would make him speed up. But this was their anniversary after all and Harry thought that maybe just this once they could go slow.

“It better be fucking mind blowing.” He said through a small smile as he ran his fingers through the back of his husband’s hair and gently pulled him down so their lips could meet.

The kiss was languid and sweet, and it was nearly impossible for Louis not to smile against his husband. He could feel Harry running his hands over him everywhere. Gently through his hair and his fingers just barely ghosting down his back before his hands reached his arse, making Louis grin even more to himself as Harry pulled him impossibly closer.

Louis kept it slow though. He kissed his husband with no urgency, just soft and full lips against his, moving and responding to each other gently.

But when Louis began to snake his hand down between them and just barely reached the younger lad’s length he could already feel Harry begin to get worked up again.

“Easy love.” He said quietly as he felt the younger lad shudder under him. But when he swiped his thumb over Harry’s tip it took everything to calm him down.

Louis kissed him softly as he began pumping the younger lad and gently rocking his hips on Harry’s thigh, his own clothed hard pressing into Harry’s thigh. Already he could feel Harry trying to speed things up a bit by moving his own hips to meet with the his own lazy pumping of the younger lad’s length. But if anything that only made Louis go that much slower, already making his husband feel tortured.

“Louis.. I-I can’t.” Harry breathed out, feeling too much at once, but at the same time not feeling enough enough of Louis. “I need more.”

Louis let out a few shaky and heavy breaths against Harry’s neck before shaking his head and continuing to roll his hips on the younger lad’s thigh while he stroked him.

Harry let out a frustrated moan but still relished in the feeling of Louis’ fingers wrapped around him. “At least get these off.” He said, pulling at the older lad’s boxers.

And as soon as Harry heard his husband barely let out a quiet groan and felt him nod against him he wasted no time in peeling Louis’ boxers off him and grabbing for his arse again.

“F-fuck Harry, don’t.” Louis stuttered out, his weakness always being when the younger lad gripped at him and pulled him down.

“Just get one finger in me, please, just do something.” Harry nearly begged, not able to take his husband slowly stroking him anymore.

Louis let go of the younger lad and took a second to gather himself rolling off Harry to get what he needed from the bedside table. And when he got back to the younger lad it was clear that he was aching for something, just anything.

Louis looked at his husband, Harry sprawled out on the bed, various bruises that were littered over his fair skin, and his curls almost matted to his head from sweating so much already. And it’s exactly what Louis loved to see.

He crawled back over to his husband and made sure to have enough lube on his fingers before carefully pushing his first one into the younger lad. And as soon as he did so Harry went near still under Louis before letting out a loud groan.

Louis kept it slow, pressing his finger in and out, knowing just how to curve it to hit the younger lad’s prostate. And it was clear every time he did it as Harry would grip anything he could find.

He would grab the sheets under him, scratch down Louis’ bare back or knead at his husband’s arse, but not before letting out quiet moans and curling his toes as he moved under the older lad, aching to feel more of him.

When Louis said he wanted to go slow he meant it. The older lad was only two fingers in when Harry was already shaking under him and whining for more.

“L-Louis n-now… J-just do it now.” He barely managed to stutter out as he arched his back against the mattress, trying to meet his husband’s fingers as they pressed into him, and let out a muffled groan as he hit his prostate again.

Louis let out a few deep breaths as he looked up at his husband and saw him a second away from losing it, but that’s exactly what he wanted. “No… No, I-I’ll hurt you.” He said as he shook his head, wanting Harry to be properly prepared.

“Louis I don’t give two shits.” Harry said as he reached for the condom himself and ripped it open with his teeth. And when he reached down between them and began to put it on the older lad Louis let out a loud moan at the contact with his painfully hard length.

Louis nodded as he breathed heavily against Harry’s neck, at this point both of them were sticky and sweaty, and yet they’ve barely even done anything. With how overwhelmed they both felt though with just the right touch or just the right movement from either of them they were ready to release all they had. But Louis moved himself on top of the younger lad and let out a few deep breaths before carefully and slowly pushing into his husband. And as he did so Harry let out a low and gravelly moan, gripping at Louis’ waist and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to keep himself together.

“Y-you okay?” Louis asked shakily, almost unable to hold himself above his husband.

Harry let out a few deep breaths, feeling more stinging than usual as he wasn’t fully stretched out, but if anything it made him want Louis even more. “Move.” He managed to breathe out.

Louis nodded and had to let out a few of his own shaky breaths before he peppered kisses all over Harry’s face, and then finally connecting their lips softly. And as he did so, Louis gently rocked his hips back and pushed back in, making a strangled moan come out of his husband.

With every slow and careful thrust into Harry he could barely let out small moans against Louis’ lips. He never imagined feeling so bare, so open before with Louis going as slow as he was, not even when they did this for the first time.

Harry ran his hands down his husband’s sweaty back and through his wet hair as the older lad breathed shakily into his neck and let out his own gasps with each thrust. It was quiet and intimate, more so than it has been in a while. But at the same time Harry was ready to burst with everything he was feeling.

It was how close they were, how exposed he felt that made him want to let all of it go right now, that had him shaking under his husband.

“Love you so much H.” Louis gasped out just before thrusting into the younger lad slowly again, making another strangled moan come from him. “So fucking gorgeous like this.”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and curled his toes, his orgasm coming close and chasing through him with every movement from the older lad. “L-Louis I-I’m-”

“No, not yet.” Louis barely whispered as he shook his head and pressed light kisses into his husband’s neck, only making the younger lad grip at his hair as he hit his prostate again.

“I can’t, I-I can’t.” Harry said as he shook his head, but then only let out a loud groan as he felt Louis reach for his painfully hard length. “Louis p-please… P-please, please, please.”

And all Louis did was shake his head before sucking in a deep breath and pressing into the younger lad harder than he had before, speeding up his movements just a bit, needing some release himself.

He began pumping his husband in time with his thrusts, only making the younger lad arch his back and press himself further into the mattress, bringing Louis down with him. And at the slight new position Louis hit Harry’s prostate at even a better angle, making the younger lad let out a strangled moan.

Even at this point Louis couldn’t take it. His elbows broke, unable to keep himself above his husband and make their slick chests collide before he pressed into the younger lad again.

Harry was visibly shaking under him, not only his thighs, but his hands, even his breaths were coming out in shaky and heavy heaves each time Louis stroked him and thrusted into him slowly but with force behind it.

At this point both of them were chasing their orgasms, Louis barely able to move with how overwhelmed he felt. But Harry gripped his hips and made him thrust forward, making a loud groan escape Louis as the younger lad began to take charge and try to finish them out.

The only thing heard in the room was heavy breathing and the moans that got louder and louder with each thrust. Before either of them knew they were both shaking violently against each other, their sweat and heated breaths mixing as Louis pressed harder and harder into his husband. And without warning Harry let everything he had go and released into his husband’s hand, and not only a second later did Louis come hard into Harry, letting out a loud and muffled moan against his husband’s neck.

**\-----END SMUT-----**

The two stayed like that, breathing heavily and sweating profusely until Louis could feel his lower half again and pull out of the younger lad. And as Louis did so Harry thought that maybe going slow wasn’t so bad after all.

*~*

“Alright, alright!! I need all the kids to stand by their parents, no one move!!” Harry called over everyone, trying to get the kids to calm down, but that seemed near impossible at this point. “Niall that includes you!! Take your boys and stay still!”

Niall rolled his eyes as he scooped up Colton and Beck, only to bring them over to Gemma and stand by the baby stroller to wait for further instructions.

“Okay, thank you.” Harry breathed out. “So Lou has everyone’s flash passes, he’ll give them to you guys and once we’re all settled with that we can think of what rides we want to go on.” And thankfully enough the older lad started giving their mates the passes.

“H you have the kids’ passes too?” Liam asked as he looked over what Louis passed him and made sure he had them for his boys as well.

“Yeah Louis should give you enough for you, Soph and the kids.” Harry said as he nodded to himself. “Okay, everyone make sure you have enough passes for yourselves and your kids and then we’ll be on our way.”

Harry watched as each of their mates and their wives counted their passes and double checked that they had enough for them and their kids. And thankfully enough everyone had enough passes so that was one less stresser they had to worry about.

“Relax H, try to have some fun, yeah?” Louis asked through a small smile as he slipped his hand into the younger lad’s.

“There’s so many of us.” Harry groaned as he ran a hand over his face. “I mean our kids are a lot to handle but now everyone else-”

“Babe they can all handle their own kids. You don’t have to parent all of them.” Louis said as he laughed quietly to himself and started to follow Niall whose boys were nearly dragging him to the closest ride.

Harry grumbled to himself, not so sure about that. But he followed his best mates anyway and watched as they all pointed something out to their kids, only to have the child laugh or squeal in excitement a second later.

“Dad I need to go to the bathroom.” Cody said as he tugged on his father’s arm.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he looked down at the 9 year old and hated that already Cody started calling him dad and Harry pop. _Yeah, alright, it’s right there, just go ahead._ He signed before pointing to the bathroom.

Cody nodded and wheeled his brothers’ stroller to where his pop was standing before taking off for the bathroom.

“Louis he can’t go by himself in this crowd, are you kidding me?” Harry muttered under his breath before following after his son.

Louis shrugged to himself, not seeing a problem with it as everyone was getting on the ride right here, but he let it go, knowing there was no point in trying to argue with the younger lad.

“Lou you comin on?” Zayn asked as he scooped up Aliyah and looked to his best mate.

“Nah, you take Al and Rosie. I’m just hang with the twins until H and Cody get back.” Louis said as he moved the stroller back and forth gently, trying to calm his sons’ quiet cries.

“Mate Per isn’t going on, just have her watch the twins. She’s already watching Ross.”

“Yeah, I can’t really go on anything since I’m pregnant.” Perrie said through a quiet laugh.

“You sure?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows, and when Perrie nodded he wheeled the stroller over to her before following after Zayn and finding his two daughters. “Hey, monster!”

“Daddy!!” Rosie squealed as she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. “You scared me!!”

“That was the point.” Louis said as he rolled his eyes playfully at the 5 year old and kissed her head. “Al you ready to go on?” He asked as he nodded towards the ride of cars that seemed to be going a million miles per hour in a circle.

“I’m just hoping I don’t puke.” Alexis said as she laughed to herself and looked to the ride. “You wanna go in the same car?”

Louis blinked a few times, not sure he heard that right. “Are you asking me..?”

“Uhm… Yeah. Who else would I be asking?” Alexis said teasingly.

Louis opened and closed his mouth, and didn’t even acknowledge Harry when he felt the younger lad place his hand on the small of his back. “Yeah, yeah I’ll go in the same car as you.” He said through a small smile.

Alexis grinned back at her dad before turning to her little brother and asking if he wanted to go in the car with them as well.

“Looks like I’ll be taking Rosie then.” Harry said as he smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

And just as Rosie let out a loud cheer Harry scooped her up and began following his mates onto the ride.

He saw Liam had one of the twins in a car while Sophia had the other. Zayn was with both of his girls while Gemma and Niall split up their boys as well. He and Rosie claimed a car for themselves, him sitting on the inside so his daughter wouldn’t get crushed while the ride went in circles, and Louis took the car right in front of them with the two older kids.

Louis sat on the inside as well with Alexis in the middle and Cody on the outside. He made sure they were all buckled in before getting comfortable in his seat.

“I hope you’re ready to get crushed dad.” Cody said through a quiet laugh as he knew the faster the ride went the more he and his sister would be pushed to the inside of the car.

 _Oh please, I can handle myself. You barely weigh anything, I’ll be fine._ Louis signed as he rolled his eyes at his son.

Cody hummed to himself, not so sure about that. And as it turns out that when the ride started and began to pick up speed Louis would regret what he said.

“Oh my God!! Oh my God!! You’re a thousand pounds!!” Louis screamed as his kids were crushing him into the side of the car.

“Suck it up!!” Alexis yelled over everyone’s screaming as she laughed to herself and was pushed even more into her father’s side.

Behind them both Rosie and Harry had their hands in the air and were laughing as the ride went around and around. Of course him having no problem as Rosie was little and didn’t even bother him as his daughter was pushed into his side.

And all around them their mates and kids seemed to be having just as much fun. It was only Louis who seemed to be in pain from the ride and his children.

“Dad c’mon, you gotta get up.” Alexis said once the ride stopped and she unbuckled them.

“My body hurts.” Louis groaned as he stayed in his seat.

“Let’s go old man.” Cody said as he tugged on his father’s hand and tried to pull him out of the car. “Ugh fat and old.” He complained as his dad still wouldn’t move.

“Hey!” Louis said as he snapped his head up, making both of his kids laugh as they helped him up.

“You’re not fat dad.” Alexis said as she wrapped her arm around her father’s middle and began walking with him to the exit of the ride.

“Thank you love.” Louis said happily as he draped his own arm over Alexis’ shoulder and kissed her head.

“Just chunky.” Alexis muttered through a quiet laugh.

Louis looked down at the 12 year old and narrowed his eyes at her before giving her a look.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!!” Alexis said quickly, knowing that if she didn’t apologize her dad would probably start chasing her until she did.

“That’s right punk.” Louis said through a small laugh before knocking their hips together and following his mates to whatever ride they wanted to go on next.

*~*

“Boys please, let me rest for five seconds.” Niall groaned as his two boys climbed on his lap and tried to get his attention.

“It’s like looking back at little Niall.” Liam said through a quiet laugh as he bounced his two boys on his lap, remembering his Irish mate when they were little, constantly needing someone’s attention.

“No way, he was so much worse.” Zayn said as he shook his head and put Zaria’s hair into a ponytail.

“Have you guys seen Cody or Louis?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he looked up from where he was situating Rosie’s lunch.

Gemma looked around for her brother in-law and nephew as everyone else was but couldn’t seem to find either of them. “I swear I saw them just a second ago.”

“Cody was upset so dad went to talk to him.” Alexis said before taking a bite of her burger.

“Upset about what?” Harry asked as he snapped his head up and looked to his eldest.

He doesn’t even know what could’ve made the 9 year old upset. So far they’ve had a great day. They rode almost every single ride, except for the roller coasters that they were saving for last and now they were having lunch before going to the water park.

“I dunno he wouldn’t tell me. But when dad asked Cody didn’t want to be near everyone when he said it.” Alexis said as she shrugged to herself and offered her whining baby brother some food, immediately stopping his cries.

Harry bit his lip and nodded to himself and just as he looked up he saw Louis walking with Cody pulled into his side.

They didn’t say anything as they took their seats and Cody began eating his food, but Louis looked over to his husband and squeezed his thigh gently, wanting his attention.

“What happened?” Harry asked quietly as he gave Rosie her food.

“I guess when Cody and Zayn were talking with each other earlier Cody noticed some people staring at him cause they were signing at the same time.” Louis said as he scratched the back of his head and bit his lip. “He said that he saw them say that he talked funny, that he didn’t sound normal.”

“What? That’s not even true! He talks perfectly fine and-”

“Harry.” Louis said almost firmly, not wanting Harry to freak out when Cody didn’t want everyone knowing. “I know you’re upset and I am too, but he wanted to keep it on the down low… We’ll talk when everyone isn’t around, alright?” He asked softly, already noticing a few of their mates’ heads turned their way.

Harry let out a quiet breath and nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair. He understands that Cody didn’t want his cousins and aunts and uncles knowing, but he still hated that his son was under the impression that he was different and others saw that.

The rest of lunch was good though. Their table was loud and fried and greasy food was being passed between each other which the kids loved of course.

It was nice to be able to go out in a large group with everyone and just hang out for a bit. Have no agenda and no one was being bothered with work, and it was especially nice to just catch up.  With everyone having their own families and the schedules with work being crazy it was hard to find time for everyone to just hang out.

“Dad can I have a fry?” Alexis asked as she saw her father’s plate full of them but she finished her own.

“Say ah.” Louis said as he picked up a fry with ketchup on it and wanted his daughter to open her mouth.

Alexis rolled her eyes but opened her mouth anyway, just wanting the fry. But when she felt her dad rub ketchup over her nose and cheek with the fry she shrieked. “Dad!!” She yelled through a smile.

“What? What happened?” Louis asked acting like he had done nothing wrong.

But what Louis wasn’t expecting was Alexis to reach for a ketchup coated french fry herself and wipe it all over his face.

Louis’ jaw dropped before he let out a booming laugh, making Alexis chuckle to herself. “You devil, just wait till we’re at the water park, you’ll be sorry.” He said as he reached for a napkin and began cleaning off Alexis’ face.

“You started it.” Alexis said through a quiet laugh as she grabbed her own napkin, only to shove it in her father’s face.

Louis swatted her hand away and shoved the napkin in her face before quickly pulling away, not wanting to get hit. And when both his and Alexis’ faces were clean he looked up, only to see the entire table watching them.

“What?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Harry laughed to himself and shook his head before turning to Cameron and continuing to feed him. “Nothing love.”

*~*

 _If you want this to work you need to stay quiet._ Louis signed to his giggling son as the crouched behind a chair and saw Harry sitting by the water park pool with Alexis.

 _You go for Pop, I have Al._ Cody signed before reaching for his water gun.

Louis nodded at the 9 year old and made the motion for Cody to follow him before he picked up his own two water guns.

The two as sneakily as they could walked behind the rows of chairs, trying to get to Alexis and Harry without being detected. They dodged trees, snuck passed bushes and nearly ran into 10 different people but it was all worth it when they jumped in front of the unexpecting pair and began blasting them with freezing cold water.

“Louis!!!” Harry screamed as he jumped out of his chair and tried to get away from the ice cold water.

“Tell Cody to stop!!” Alexis yelled as she tried to get behind her pop for cover.

“This is for the fry!!” Louis said over their complaints as he and Cody blasted even more water at them.

Cody let out a loud laugh as his father and sister had no where to go so he and his dad unloaded their guns on them until they were all out of water and his sister and pop were standing there scowling and soaking wet.

“Oops.” Cody said through a shrug as he laughed to himself.

Louis let out a snort before letting out a loud laugh and offering his son his fist to bump, and of course Cody brought up his own fist to his dad’s.

Harry looked between his son and husband and shook his head before narrowing his eyes at them. “Run.”

Louis stopped his laughter and looked to his husband before he saw him nearly killing him with his eyes. “What?” He asked, still trying to hold back a laugh.

But Harry didn’t say anything before lunging at the two. He managed to get Cody on his shoulder before he ran after his husband towards the pool.

Lifeguards were telling them not to run and at this point all of their mates and kids were watching them with amused smiles before Harry jumped into the large pool after Louis with Cody kicking and screaming playfully on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm pretty much the worst person in the world for not updating in so long, and I feel so awful about it. With my schedule being what it is I find myself barely home, let alone have time to be at the computer to write this. I really am so so so sorry for not updating sooner, and I feel even more awful to say that the soonest I can probably update is in a week ( July 6). Please don't yell at me, I just don't have any time !!! After this update though I think I'll only be doing two or four more updates of this work. And again don't yell at me !! Leave comments, share opinions, ask questions on my tumblr if you have any, thanks !!! Xxx


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

**2 Years Later**

“Dad I’m not so sure about this.”

Louis looked up from from where he was tying his shoes and saw his son biting his lip nervously. _Seriously buddy, you’re over thinking this_. He signed as he shook his head. _And besides, I’m right here, I promise I won’t let you fall._

Cody let out a quiet huff, looking down at the skateboard in his hand. “I’m more worried about getting hit by a car than anything.” He muttered.

 _Why would that be your worry?_ Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Cody rolled his eyes, pointing to his ear and hoping that would explain everything to his dad.

 _Cody cars are gonna see you. And just cause you can’t hear them that doesn’t mean you won’t see them. Seriously you’re acting like your pop._ Louis teased as he stood up and stepped on the edge of his own skateboard, making it stand up so he could grab it.

“Shut up.” Cody grumbled through a small smile. “He is the one who made me wear like 10 layers of protective gear though.” He said as he looked down and already felt himself sweltering under his knee pads, elbow pads, helmet and sweatshirt his pop had him wear just in case, even though it was the middle of August.

 _You know how he is, he’s just looking out for you._ Louis signed, but he couldn’t help but let out a small huff as he did so.

Over the past couple years if possible Harry has been more protective over Cody. Louis knew it had a lot to do with how people treat him. When Cody would come home with hope that he had made a new friend because someone in his class had talked to him, but the next day the pair would hear him crying in his room because this so called friend didn’t want to put up with him anymore. And every time this happened Harry only started hovering over the 11 year old more and more.

Louis knew it was just so Cody wouldn’t get hurt, and he agrees with Harry thats it’s hard to see their son go through this, but to do everything for him and try to keep him under a rock just so he wouldn’t get hurt was a bit much.

“So you ready?” Cody asked as he shifted the skateboard in his arms. “And can I please take this stuff off? I’m boiling.” He groaned as he tugged at his sweatshirt.

Louis let out a quiet breath but nodded at his son anyway as he glanced back towards the house. _We just have to make sure pop doesn’t see you. But you need to keep the helmet on._

Cody let out a relieved breath before pulling off his elbow and knee pads, along with his sweatshirt.

 _Alright, so I haven’t done this in about 15 years so bare with me_. Louis signed as he laughed to himself and placed his skateboard down on the pavement.

“If only I had a videocamera.” Cody muttered through a small smile as he watched his dad get on his skateboard.

 _Hey c’mon, your old man really had some moves back in the day._ Louis signed as he steadied one foot on his skateboard and pushed off the pavement with the other, making him move forward. _Oh yeah look at me go!_ Louis signed and said excitedly as he began skating around the his son all over the empty road.

“Congrats dad, you’re moving.” Cody said in a monotone voice, but it was impossible to miss his teasing smirk.

 _Alright you little punk, you try_. Louis signed challengingly.

And Cody immediately regretted what he said as he looked down to his own skateboard and felt his jaw go slack. “W-well I mean, this wheel on here looks a bit wobbly, I should probably tighten it before I get on.” He said as he bit his lip and tried to ignore his laughing father.

Louis rolled his eyes at his son before skating over to him and hopping off the board. _Come on, I’ll help._ He signed before taking Cody’s skateboard from him and placing it on the ground. _Alright, so you’re a righty so put your right foot on the board._

Cody looked between his dad and the board hesitantly before his father smiled at him and offered him his hand. The 11 year old gratefully took it and carefully picked up his foot and placed it on the board, gripping his dad’s hand tighter as he tried to get his balance.

Louis tapped on his son’s arm needing him to look at him since he couldn’t sign. “So push off with your left leg to get it moving and use your body to turn, you like lean on one side or the other.” He said slowly.

Cody bit his lip as he nodded, keeping his dad’s hand firm in his as he gently pushed off the ground and just barely moved the board under him.

And as Louis watched his son he couldn’t help but smile. He was always happy when Cody would try new things, even if he wasn’t comfortable with the idea. Louis loved that he took a little bit of risks, even if he could get hurt, but he knew the 11 year old would get right back up. And the few times he did stumble off the skateboard Cody did get back on, only for him to get better and better each time he pushed off the ground with his foot. Within a half hour he was able to ride the skateboard down the road without his dad’s help, and Louis was more than happy to watch his son skating up and down the pavement with his own smile on his face, so wide his dimples popped out.

 _You feeling confident enough to start picking up some speed?_ Louis asked as Cody skated back to him.

Cody thought about it for a moment before grinning up at his dad and nodding. “Just kick off a little more right?” He asked, already getting on the skateboard.

 _Yeah, the harder and more you push off the faster you’ll go_. Louis signed happily.

Cody nodded and it was only a second Louis watched his son take off down the road. He checked behind him in case of cars and he was grateful that while they’ve been out here no cars have been on the road. Louis would check every five minutes or so, and truth be told he was just as protective of Cody as Harry was, he was just better at being more subtle about it.

“Dad c’mon!!” Cody yelled from down the street, wanting his father to join him on his own board.

Louis smiled to himself and set his skateboard down before taking off down the road. It was only a second later he was able to catch up with his son, and for the next hour the two did nothing but race and try to dodge garbage cans, people walking on the street, and in Louis’ case a car that was parked on the street. And if anyone asked no, he did not slam into it while he was turned around to keep an eye on Cody.

The 11 year old may beg to differ though. He watched as his dad was signing something to him, only for his father to slam into a car on the road a minute later. And it was well worth the bruise he got on his bum from falling off his skateboard from laughing too hard.

*~*

“I don’t know about this Louis.” Harry said as he shook his head and bit his lip. “Maybe it’s just a phase he’s going through, we can help him with it.”

“Haz it’s been over a year and a half.” Louis breathed out as he reached for the whiteboard and markers and put them in the cart. “It’s better if he writes than do nothing at all.”

Harry hates this. He hates that his own son feels like he shouldn’t talk because he thinks he doesn’t sound normal, when in fact he sounds perfectly fine.

Harry remembers the day they got the call from Cody’s teacher about two years ago, her telling them that he refused to speak, even when he was called on. At first the pair was confused, that not being like Cody. Normally he was quiet in school anyway, but when he was called on he had no problem answering a question. And with further investigation they found out that Cody felt insecure about his voice, that he didn’t want other people hearing him unless they were family, and it got even worse when kids from his school teased him about it, told him it was better if he didn’t talk because they didn’t want to hear anything he had to say, he wasn’t important. And it was nearly impossible to stop Louis from going to each of these kids’ houses and banging on their front door to talk to their parents, the older lad beyond furious.

The school did take action, but it was then that Cody didn’t even feel all that comfortable with talking with his own family. He preferred writing and signing, and the thought that he had been so hurt, that he felt the need to strip his own voice away broke Louis and Harry’s hearts. At this point the 11 year old did talk with them but it was very minimal, he mostly talked with Louis and only if they were alone.

When people came over to the house though, may it be Ed or one of Louis’ players, one of Alexis’ friends or anyone who just didn’t know sign language Cody wouldn’t talk to them, refused to. So Louis thought at least they could try using a whiteboard so their son could communicate with anyone who came over to the house.

“Lou if we give him this do you think he’ll just start writing to us though? I mean we know that even when he signs in public he’s insecure about it. So what if when we’re out with him he’ll just write?” Harry said, knowing that whenever they went out Cody was dead silent and didn’t even try using sign language with them because he didn’t want people looking at him funny.

“Harry it’s better than him not communicating with us at all.” Louis said quietly, hating that they were even put in this position. “I’m sorry, but I’m sick of whenever we’re out in public or someone he’s not comfortable with is in the house he refuses to talk or even sign. I really think this’ll help.”

Harry let out a small breath as he followed his husband down the aisle. He knew Louis was right, he just wished he wasn’t. Harry wished he could find those boys that said those things to his son that made him feel so insecure, he wished he could do anything to change how Cody see’s himself.

“I would prefer if he only used it in public or if someone he doesn’t know comes to the house.” Harry breathed out a they made their way to check out. “I don’t want him using it with us, that’s just crazy.”

“I completely agree.” Louis nodded as he unloaded what he and Harry put in their cart. “I just think this’ll be easier for him. I hate seeing him so nervous when we go out in public or someone comes over. I hate that he isn’t comfortable with himself around others.” He barely whispered as he shook his head.

Harry bit his lip as he watched his husband load on the whiteboard and markers to get checked out, and he only hoped this would work.

But to both his and Louis’ surprise when they got home and showed Cody what they got him the 11 year old nearly lunged at them and tried to wrap both his arms around both his dads. And just from that the pair hoped this would help Cody communicate, and maybe eventually build up some confidence to talk to people.

*~*

Harry looked around the playground, making sure he had all of his kids accounted for. Alexis was pushing Rosie on the swing and Cody was chasing the twins around, easily enough counting off all five of them.

“Papa!!” Rory shrieked, his little legs looking like they were stomping instead of running.

Harry smiled to himself as he saw the twins giggling like mad and Cody playfully running after them, just close enough to keep them scared their older brother was going to get them. “My boy, what’re you doin?” He asked through a small laugh as Rory managed to get his little body on the bench and hide behind him.

“Cody!!” Rory said as he smiled widely to himself and pointed to his big brother who was still chasing Cameron.

He wrapped his arms around his papa’s neck and buried his nose in his hair, making his father laugh and rub his legs.

“My sweet boy, you all done running around?” Harry asked as he chuckled to himself and reached behind him, only to surprise the 2 year old and pull him into his lap.

“No!” Rory said through a wide grin as he shook his head and tried to push away his papa’s tickling fingers. “Papa swing! Play swing!” He said before scurrying off his father and putting one chubby leg in front of the other to get to the swing.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly but got off the bench to follow his son anyway. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he watched the toddler nearly stomping towards the swings, and everyday was unable to grasp how much the twins resembled Louis. Harry knew that when they were all grown up he would have a set of his husband’s look alikes.

“Papa help.” Rory whined as he had half his body on the swing, struggling to sit on it properly.

“Alright big guy, relax.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he picked up his son and placed him properly on the swing. “Hold on real tight okay? I don’t want you falling off.”

“Hold tight. Okay papa.” Rory nodded to himself as he gripped the swing with his tiny hands. “Papa! Papa!! Push I count!” He said excitedly, kicking his little legs, wanting to move.

And all Harry could do was smile down at his son before gently pushing him on the swing, making a loud squeal escape him.

“1!” Rory counted after the first push. “2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8….. 7-”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he kept pushing Rory and with each push the 2 year old counted, but apparently got confused with his numbers.

“Uh 7, 8, 10, 11!! Papa I do it!” Rory said excitedly as he kicked his little legs, his father pushing him just a bit higher and higher on the swing.

“That was so good buddy.” Harry said through a soft smile, but his eyes immediately went wide as he saw Rory let go of the swing to clap, only to fall face first towards the ground. And it wasn’t even a second later the 2 year old was sobbing, his face going bright red and tears streaming down his cheeks.

“P-papa.” Rory cried out.

“Oh, c’mere, it’s okay.” Harry said as he quickly picked up his son and wiped off the wood chips on his hands and legs. “Did you hit your head?” He asked, sitting on the swing himself and pulling the 2 year old into his lap.

But all Rory did was continue crying and hid his face in his papa’ chest, curling up in his father’s arms.

“He okay pop?” Alexis asked as she stopped pushing Rosie on the swing and looked over to her baby brother.

“He’s fine love, I think he was just a little scared.” Harry said as he combed his fingers through Rory’s hair and kissed his head. “My big boy, what’s wrong?” He asked, kissing the 2 year old again and rubbing his back to calm him down.

Rory shook his head as he hiccuped to himself and tried to wipe his tears away with his little hands. “I-I no big boy, I baby.”

“Rory Joseph Tomlinson what’re you saying?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he wiped his son’s wet cheeks. “You are the biggest boy I know, don’t say that.”

“Rory! Rory!!”

Harry picked his head up only to see Cameron running as fast as his little legs could carry him to reach his brother with Cody right after him.

“No cry!” Cameron said said as he wrapped his arms around Rory and hugged him. “Where happy Rory?” He asked before kissing his brother’s head and then hugging him again.

Harry always melted when he watched his boys. They were so close and hated when one of them were crying, no matter what they were crying over, be it big or small, the boys were there for each other.

“Happy Rory.” Rory sniffled to himself as he nodded and hugged his brother back.

“There we go, both my big boys are okay.” Harry said as he scooped Cameron up and balanced him on his other leg.

Cody smiled to himself as he saw Rory calm down before waving his hand to get his father’s attention. _Can we head back to the house? Dad will be home soon and I want to skateboard with him._

Harry let out a quiet breath but nodded anyways, seeing as they’ve been here for almost two hours. “Alright kiddos, we ready to go?” He asked, already standing up and carrying the twins over to their stroller.

And once the twins were settled in their stroller and Alexis had Rosie’s hand they began the short journey back home. But of course they couldn’t even walk a foot down the sidewalk before Cody took control of the stroller, wanting to push his brothers.

 _Oh Cody._ Harry signed before squeezing his son’s arm to get his attention. _You’re dad is helping me plan his party for the team when he gets home, I’m not sure he’ll be able to go outside with you._

Cody bit his lip, forgetting that his dad had invited his entire football team to their house. _Well then can I go outside by myself?_ He asked, having to push the stroller with his leg before placing his hands back on the handle.

Harry thought about it for a second, not so sure how he felt about that. Louis was always there with him and was his ears, always looking out for cars or people walking on the street Cody might not see.

 _I would feel better if you didn’t._ Harry signed, already expecting the annoyed huff that came from his son. _If you want maybe Al can go with you._ He offered.

And again Cody let out a quiet breath before he shook his head. _She doesn’t know how to skateboard, usually dad teaches me tricks._

 _Well I’m sorry buddy but you can’t be in the street by yourself._ Harry said, definitely not comfortable with the idea of Cody being outside by himself with cars zooming down the road.

He could hear Cody muttering to himself, and Harry knew he was annoyed but he’d rather have his son mad at him than get crushed by a car. And even when they got home he could tell Cody was mad by the way he just kicked his shoes off and jogged upstairs without a word, but Harry wasn’t going to budge.

“Al can you grab Ror and carry him up to bed for me?” Harry asked as he knelt in front of the stroller, seeing that the twins passed out on the walk home.

Alexis grabbed her baby brother before telling Rosie she’d meet her in the living room to watch a movie with her and then following her father upstairs, and to the nursery.

“Papa?” Cameron asked sleepily as he wrapped his arms tighter around his father.

“What sweet boy?” Harry asked as he walked into the twins’ room and made his way over to Cameron’s crib.

“Sleepy Cam.” Cameron said through a yawn as he felt his papa lower him into his crib and he immediately reached for his blanket.

Harry laughed quietly to himself as he rubbed the 2 year old’s back and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss.  “Have a good nap buddy.” He said before kissing his son’s head one more time and then making his way over to Rory’s crip, only to see the toddler sleepily trying to pull his shirt off. “Hey, hey, Ror what’re you doin?”

“Papa hot.” Rory whined as he frustratedly pulled at his shirt, unable to get it off.

Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly at his son as Alexis was laughing at her baby brother next to him. “Alright big guy, it’s okay.” He said before reaching into his crib and helping Rory out of his shirt.

“Thank you.” Rory breathed out relieved before falling into his bed and snuggling into his pillow.

“No problem buddy.” Harry said through a small smile before leaning down and kissing his son’s feathery hair.

Once he stood back up Harry nodded to the door and Alexis looked over at her baby brothers one more time before leading her father out of the room.

“What’s up with Cody? Is he okay?” Alexis asked once they were in the hallway. She noticed that as soon as they got in the house that her brother seemed a bit mad, but she didn’t know what would make him so upset.

“He’s just mad I wouldn’t let him go outside by himself, he’ll be fine.” Harry breathed out as he made his way down the stairs.

Alexis bit her lip as she followed her father downstairs, knowing that her little brother was getting more than fed up of being told he couldn’t do something. But she knew that was between her pop and brother, she didn’t want to get in the middle of it.

“I’m home!”

Harry perked his head up and smiled to himself as he saw his husband come into the house. “Hello love.” He said happily before meeting the older lad in the foyer and kissing him softly.

Louis grinned against him and he could just barely hear Alexis fake gagging before walking away from them. “How was your day? The kids behave alright?” He asked, wrapping his arms around the younger lad and grinning up at him.

“Yeah it was good, the twins are down for a nap, Cody is upstairs and Rosie and Al are watching a movie. I think I tired them out at the park.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he combed his fingers through the back of his husband’s hair.

Louis hummed to himself as he pulled Harry impossibly closer to his chest. “So does that mean you and I can maybe sneak upstairs and have our own quiet time together?” He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at the younger lad.

“Not so sure how quiet we’ll be.” Harry said through his own laugh. “But we actually have to plan what food you want for when the team comes over.”

“Harreh.” Louis whined as he rested his head on his husband’s chest. “Just make anything, you know the team will be happy with whatever is offered to them.”

“Lou c’mon.” Harry said as he rubbed the older lad’s back. “It’ll take 10 minutes to plan, you can last that long.”

“And once we’re done planning it we can go upstairs?” Louis asked through a hopeful grin.

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded nevertheless at his husband. “Then we’ll go upstairs.” And Harry swears he’s never seen Louis run into the kitchen as fast as he did, just to get this planning over with.

*~*

“Alright sweetheart, you have it?” Harry asked as he carefully placed the platter in Rosie’s arms.

“Mhm, I have it.” Rosie said as she nodded to herself and bit her lip, concentrating on making sure she wouldn’t drop anything. “Papa you want it just outside?”

“Yeah, I already have the table set up out there. Just be careful where you’re walking. You know these footie players can be a bit reckless when they’re off the pitch.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he followed his daughter towards the sliding glass door and outside.

Rosie laughed to herself and nodded her agreement, but of course she couldn’t even take a step outside before hearing shouting and grown men jumping into the pool, of course her father being one of the loudest.

“Harry I swear to God if you keep bringing more food out you’ll make me fat and I won’t be able to play anymore.” James said through a loud laugh, but not before taking whatever Harry was carrying out on the platter.

“Don’t blame me, blame your coach.” Harry said as he chuckled to himself and scanned over the table, seeing if anything needed refreshing. “He’s the one who picked out the menu.”

“Makes sense.” James mumbled with his mouth full as he reached for another chicken wing. “His fat arse doesn’t have a game in a few days though.”

Harry wasn’t even able to let out a loud laugh before James shrieked next to him, and only a second later he watched as his husband threw the younger lad into the pool.

“Call me fat again and see what happens!!” Louis said as his player popped his head out of the water and began gasping for air, making the team laugh. “You’ll be doing laps until I feel my own fat arse losing weight!!”

“Geez Lou.” Harry said through a quiet laugh.

“Yeah daddy, that was mean.” Rosie said as she eyed her father and crossed her arms over her chest.

“He needed to be put in his place.” Louis said seriously. “Anyway where’s Cody? The boys want him to come swimming with them.”

Harry let out a quiet breath, knowing there was no way in hell Cody was going to come out of hiding. “He’s playing drums in the basement, but I don’t think he’ll come out.”

“Well he has to eat at some point anyway, so he’s coming out here.” Louis said, already making his way towards the house.

Harry opened his mouth to stop him, not wanting Cody to be put in an uncomfortable position, but it was too late seeing as Louis was already inside the house.

Louis made his way through the living and towards the basement door. He hoped at least Cody would come out for food. The 11 year old knew he could use his white board, but Louis just wanted him to see that no one was going to judge him, that no one cared whether he could hear or not. Cody might not believe it but there are a lot of people out there who whether you can hear or not makes you a good person or not.

Once Louis got to the music room he physically prepared himself to open the door, and of course as soon as he opened it he was blasted with drums. He waved his arm frantically, trying to get his son’s attention and when he got it Louis couldn’t help but let out a relieved breath.

 _Come get some lunch, it’s out in the backyard._ And as Louis suspected he just got a blank stare back from his son. _Come on buddy the guys want to see you and they want you to go swimming and James even wants you to show him everything you do on the skateboard._

Cody bit his lip, still unsure as he twirled his drumstick in between his fingers.

 _Please?_ Louis asked with begging eyes. _Do it for me, for your poor old man who just wants to see you have fun._

Cody let out a quiet laugh and shook his head as he saw his father and stood up from his seat. “You’re 34, hardly old.” He said as he walked past his dad. “Lazy maybe, fat yes, old no.”

Louis squared his eyes at his son, and Cody knew exactly what was coming next, so he started laughing at his dad, only to start running away from him a second later. And Louis was right after him, stomping up the stairs and sprinting after the 11 year old as he ran towards the backyard. But Cody couldn’t even take two steps on the grass before his father picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, only to toss him into the pool a second later.

“Louis!!” Harry yelled wide eyed before rushing over to the side of the pool, seeing as his son was gasping for air. “Are you crazy?! You can’t just force him out here!!” He said, offering his hand to Cody and helping him out of the pool.

But Louis wasn’t even able explain himself before he felt someone’s hands on him and then a forceful push. And it was only a second later Louis found himself in the pool and gasping for air.

Harry looked at his son in disbelief, but the 11 year old just had a proud smirk plastered on his face as he watched his father in the pool.

“Take that fatty!”

But then Harry felt himself freeze as he heard his son, and Cody must’ve realized that he talked as well because a second later he slapped a hand over his mouth. And then Harry heard laughing. The entire football team was letting out barking laughs as they saw their coach in the pool, and got pushed in by an 11 year old no less.

Harry couldn’t help but let out a few quiet laughs, but then his eyes shifted to son and he stopped immediately. _No, no buddy they’re not laughing at you._ He signed quickly, seeing Cody’s eyes pool with tears. _They’re laughing that you pushed your dad in the pool. That’s it, I swear._

 _Really?_ Cody asked quickly, not wanting anyone to see him signing.

 _Yes, really. It’s okay big guy, you don’t need to get upset._ Harry signed before wrapping his arms around his wet son and kissing his hair.

“Can I have my whiteboard?” Cody mumbled into his pop’s chest, just barely loud enough for him to hear.

 _Of course buddy, I’ll go inside and get it._ Harry signed before rubbing his son’s back one more time and heading towards the door.

Cody bit his lip as he watched his pop go inside, but that was just before he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped at the touch. He turned around and saw one of his dad’s players looking at him apologetically and he started to say something but was talking too fast and Cody wasn’t used to reading his lips. And thankfully the older man must've realized he had no clue what he was saying because only a moment later his sister was at his side.

 _James said that he wanted to congratulate you for being able to push daddy’s fat bum in the pool_. Rosie signed as she giggled to herself.

Cody tried to hold back his smile but in the end he knew his dimples were popping out, and that was only because James poked his cheek and laughed a bit himself.

 _He also says that he can never get over how you look so much like pop._  Rosie signed to her brother once she had his attention.

“Oi! McRoy! Don’t touch my boy.” Louis said as he slapped his players hand away from his son’s face. “You little weirdo.”

“I wasn’t doing anything coach, geez.” James breathed out. “Why don’t you get another cookie and relax, yeah?” He asked teasingly.

Louis heard his daughter laugh next to him as he felt his jaw go slack. “Am I seriously fat and I just don’t know it?”

“You gained a little weight love, but that’s okay.” Harry said as he came up behind his husband and kissed his cheek before passing Cody his whiteboard.

“What?” Louis asked as he looked down at his stomach. “Alright, I mean I don’t necessarily have a six pack anymore, but I’m not fat.”

“You’re not fat love, you just have a little uhm… We’ll call it a Tommo tummy.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he pulled the older lad into his side and ran his hand over his husband’s small stomach.

And it was almost immediate the pair heard three groans, and when they looked to see who it was from James, Rosie and even Cody were nearly gagging at the sight of the two of them.

“Coach I’m saving your children and taking them away.” James said, making Rosie laugh before he motioned to Cody’s whiteboard.

Cody looked back at him confused before slowly handing it to the older man, only to see him writing on it a second later.

**Wanna show me stuff on the skateboard? Your dad told me you’re getting pretty good.**

As Cody read it he couldn’t help but smile to himself and nod before taking the whiteboard and wiping it clean. **Sure. I just need to change first.** He wrote, seeing as he was still in his soaking wet clothes.

James grinned back at the 11 year old and nodded at him, and he watched as Cody rushed into the house. And when he turned back to his coach, he saw the older lad smiling softly at him.

“What?” He asked confused.

Louis shook his head as he leaned into Harry’s side and ducked his head. “Thank you.” He said quietly.

James wasn’t quite sure what he was being thanked for, but he just smiled at his coach and when Cody came out in his swim trunks and a fresh shirt the 11 year old was quick to have James follow him, and even a few other players had come to see his skateboard and some tricks his dad taught him.

*~*

“Lou, babe c’mon.” Harry said softly as he rubbed his husband’s bare back, trying to wake him up. “First day of school, we have to get the kids together.”

“I got the twins.” Louis grumbled into his pillow before pushing himself out of bed.

“Put pants on love.” Harry said through a quiet laugh as he saw the older lad about to walk out of the room.

Louis grunted to himself, far too tired for any of this, but he turned around anyway and reached into his dresser for a pair of boxers and workout shorts. He mumbled his thanks to Harry before actually walking out of the room and down the hall to the twins’ nursery.

“Alright my boys, time to get up.” He said, but when he looked into Cameron’s crib it was empty.

Louis felt himself freeze, but that was just before he panicked and looked into Rory’s crib and seeing it empty as well. “Harry!!!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, looking back and forth frantically between the cribs.

“What?! What’s wrong?!” Harry rushed out as he crashed into the room and pulled his boxers up fully.

“They’re gone… Oh my God they’re gone…” Louis barely whispered as he began pacing the room. “Harry our 2 year old sons are gone!!!”

Harry felt his jaw go slack as he looked between the cribs himself and saw them completely empty. And it was only a second later he was rushing out of the room. “Cameron!! Rory!!” Harry yelled as he stomped down the hallway and nearly ran down the stairs.

Louis stood there for a moment, himself trying to grasp what was happening before he ran out of the room and started banging on Alexis’ door. And it was only a minute later his daughter opened the door, clearly furious.

“What?” She asked annoyed.

“Your brothers are missing! They’re just gone, they weren’t in their cribs and they didn’t come in our room last night and-”

“Whoa, whoa, what?” Alexis asked, suddenly very awake. But then she could hear her pop screaming from downstairs, calling out for the twins.

“Oh my God, oh my God I swear I’m like a second away from crying.” Louis said as he fanned himself with his hand, trying to calm down. “We need your help to find them, look everywhere. You know they like to hide… I just- shit, shit shit-”

“Dad, dad, alright, just wake Rosie and Cody up and we’ll help you guys find them, it’s okay.” Alexis said quickly, seeing as he father was a second away from passing out.

Louis let out a few deep breaths, but he could still hear Harry screaming from downstairs and that only made him more and more nervous since that meant the twins weren’t down there. But he nodded anyway and didn’t say anything else before crossing the hallway and crashing into Cody’s room. And just as he was about to shake his sleeping son awake he saw one little body sleeping on the 11 year old’s chest, while another little body was cuddled into his side.

Louis felt his heart stop and his jaw go slack, but only a second later he let out a relieved breath. “I found them!!” He yelled, without thinking of course, because it was only a second later two cries were heard, followed by what he assumed was stomping on the stairs from his husband.

Louis rushed over to his crying sons and as he picked Cameron up from Cody’s chest the 11 year old woke up, only to look at his baby brother’s wide eyed.

“Why are they crying?” He asked nervously before sitting up and pulling Rory into his lap, rubbing his back and kissing his head.

Louis waved his hand to get his son’s attention and pointed to his lips, knowing his couldn’t sign with Cameron in his arms. “Long story short we couldn’t find the twins and we were freaking out so when I found them in here I yelled and scared them a bit.” He explained, getting a nod back from Cody.

“Oh thank God.”

Louis turned around and watched as his husband rushed into the room and began kissing Cameron all over his face. And of course it was only a second later Cameron wrapped his arms around his papa’s neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Well that’s a nice way to start the morning, right?” Louis asked through a quiet laugh as he looked over to the younger lad, earning an eye roll from him. “Right…” He muttered before turning back to Cody. _Time to get ready for school, be downstairs in 10 minutes for breakfast._

 _Okay_. Cody signed quickly before kissing his baby brother’s head one more time and passing him to his dad.

Louis had Rory secure in his arms before following Harry out of the room and towards the twins’ nursery. “What were you and Cam doin in your brother’s room?” He asked softly as he balanced the 2 year old on his hip.

“Cam and I see move last night, make scare.” Rory mumbled quietly into his daddy’s shoulder.

“Oh, you didn’t like the movie last night?” Louis asked, trying to make sense of what his son said, and when Rory nodded against him, he understood. “I’m sorry it scared you buddy. Next time we’ll watch a movie with no evil characters, alright?”

“Okay daddy.” Rory said quietly.

*~*

Louis let out a deep breath as he leaned against his car, waiting for the school doors to open and for Cody and Rosie to come out. He was more than ready to get home, tired from practice since he actually worked out with the team today, and wanted to hear about the kids’ first day back.

“Hello oh children of mine.” Louis said and signed as he smiled to himself. “How were your guys’ day?” He asked, opening the back door for Rosie and Cody.

“Good!” Rosie said happily as she climbed into the car.

 _Cody? Good day?_ Louis asked, more than pleased Rosie had a nice day, but the first day back at school was always a bit of a rough one for his son.

And he should’ve expected just a shrug from the 11 year old, but even when they were situated in the car Louis couldn’t help but let out a quiet breath before walking to the other side of the car and getting in his own seat.

“What was so good about your day sweetheart?” He asked as he turned the car on and pulled onto the road.

“I don’t know, it was just fun.” Rosie said through a small smile. “I made some new friends and a girl named Lily lives near us! Now I can play with her all the time!!”

Louis laughed quietly to himself as he kept his eyes on the road and made the short drive to Alexis’ school. “Ask your brother if his day was any good. He didn’t really give me an answer.” He said, glancing in the rear view mirror to get a peek at his son, only to see him staring out the window.

“He’s not really giving me one either.” Rosie said as she kept poking her brother but he just pushed her hand away and ignored whatever it was she was trying to sign to him.

Louis ran his fingers through his hair but said a quiet “okay” anyway before he pulled into Alexis’ school.

“Hey dad.” Alexis said as she climbed in the front seat.

“Hi princess, good first day?” Louis asked, already pulling out of the parking lot.

“Yeah it was pretty good. It was nice to see everyone again.” Alexis said before turning around in her seat and saying hi to her younger siblings. “Also I wanted to tell you that next Friday is the first football game of the year in case you wanted to go.”

Louis hummed, liking the idea of that. “Yeah, that’d be fun.” He said through a small smile. “Gives me a chance to embarrass you in front of your whole school, I’ll take it.” And he expected the side glare his daughter sent him but Louis still couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he saw the look.

“Don’t even think about it.” Alexis muttered. “Don’t forget I know a few embarrassing things about you as well and I’m sure any reporter would love to know what I know.”

“Ooooh coming back with the threats, alright kid, well played.”  Louis said as he laughed to himself, earning a poke from his daughter.

Louis couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he glanced over at his daughter, and he was more than happy that all of his kids seemed to have a good first day. Well, Rosie and Alexis did, Cody he still wasn’t so sure about but it was always like that when they started going back to school.

It was only minutes later when Louis pulled up to the house, but before he could even stop the car fully Cody hopped out.

“What’s up with him?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows as she saw her brother rush towards the door.

“I dunno, but I’m gonna find out.” Louis said quietly as he walked towards the door and followed after his son.

But before he could get to the 11 year old he saw Harry meeting him at the door and pulling their son right into his chest. What caught Louis’ eye though was that Cody winced when Harry hugged him, and it seemed as though that his husband didn’t miss it either.

 _What’s wrong?_ Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he pulled away from his son.

 _Nothing._ Cody signed as he shook his head. _You just hugged me a little tight, maybe you don’t know your own strength._ He signed, offering his pop his most sincere smile before scootching past him and towards the stairs to get to his room.

Harry watched his son jog up the stairs before turning to Louis and opening and closing his mouth, not quite sure what to say. “...Did something happen today? I mean that was kinda odd.”

“He didn’t say anything in the car, but we need to talk to him.” Louis said as he walked fully into the couch.

“Well I was just about to pick up the twins from daycare and then I have to go back to the cafe.” Harry said as he bit his lip.

Louis let out a small breath as he tried to think of what to do. “I’ll pick up the twins, you talk to him. And when I get back you can go to the cafe.”

“What?” Harry asked quietly “You want me to talk to him?” He asked and when Louis nodded he quickly shook his head. “You know if something is wrong he won’t tell me.”

“Babe you know if he’s being bullied again you can help him with that. You know what it’s like and you can tell him how to deal with it.” Louis said softly. “And if he is really being bothered again we’ll call the school and they’ll help as well.”

Harry looked like he wanted to say something, but didn’t know what. He looked between his husband and the stairs, debating if he should be the one to talk to Cody or not. But Louis made the decision for him when he started walking towards the door and told him he was going to pick up the twins.

Harry felt his jaw go slack, but he somehow managed to shuffle his feet forward and towards the stairs. He slowly made his way to Cody’s room, trying to think of what he was going to say to his son, and he hoped nothing was actually wrong with him.

But when he got to his son’s room he opened the door despite how nervous he was and poked his head in, only to see Cody laying on his bed with his hands over his face.

Harry walked over to his son’s bed, and as carefully as he could to not startle him, but still Cody jumped, not knowing anyone was in his room.

 _Sorry, sorry._ Harry signed quickly, not trying to scare the 11 year old. But when he saw Cody’s cheeks stained with tears and his eyes bright red he felt his heart sink. _What’s wrong? What happened?_ He asked, only to pull his son into his chest a second later and kiss his head.

Cody pushed on his father’s chest, wincing again as he felt his arms around him. _Nothing_. He signed as he shook his head.

 _Cody talk to me._ Harry nearly begged. _Please buddy, if you don’t say anything it’ll only get worse, trust me._

Cody just shook his head again as he pulled his knees into his chest and ducked his head as more tears escaped him. “Y-you don’t know.” He said so quietly Harry could barely hear him.

Harry reached for his son and had him pick his head up to look at him, and he gently wiped his tears away. _Yes I do know, I know a lot more than you think I do._

“N-no you don’t!” Cody said, suddenly raising his voice. “I-I can’t hear them but I-I can see them!! I can see what they say!!”

Harry looked at his son for a moment and let out a quiet breath, not sure how he was going to do this.  He tried to think of how his dad helped him, of what he said to him, but when he opened his mouth nothing seemed to come out.

“Just get out, I’ll be fine.” Cody said as he sniffled to himself and wiped his wet cheeks.

 _No… I’m not going to get out and it’s not fine._ Harry signed as he shook his head. _I never wanted to tell you this, never wanted to tell any of you guys this…_ He began, making his son look back at him confused. _But my entire life, well my life before I met your dad, I can’t even begin to tell you how awful people treated me._ Harry signed as he felt his eyes pooling with tears.

He remembered every name he was called, every person that hit him or shoved him, every prank pulled on him and every time he was humiliated. There was no way he could forget it, but he also couldn’t forget how no matter what he always had his dad. Even if he didn’t tell his father everything that was going on in his life at least his dad would sit there with him and calm him down enough for him to stop crying. And that’s what Harry wanted to be for Cody. He wanted to be that support, the person he could come to for anything.

 _I was the outsider, I was the weird kid in class that liked to put glitter on everything and talk about frogs as if they were like people._ Harry signed, at least getting a small smile out of his son. _I was different… So different and odd that no one wanted to talk to me, and instead they made fun of me. They hurt me._ He signed as he bit his lip, remembering as far back as year 1 when absolutely no one wanted to play with him, wanted to be near him. _And you know I came home crying because no one wanted to be friend, and I didn’t know that from year 1 to year year 11 that it would be that way. As I got older it wasn’t just name calling and pushing, but I… I mean I was dragged down hallways and beat up. I was kicked against lockers and punched until I couldn’t pick my head up anymore._

Harry finally picked his head up and saw his son wide eyed, but he also saw his face fill with worry, making Harry quickly shake his head.

 _No, no, I’m not telling you this to warn you or that this is gonna happen to you!_ He signed quickly. _What I was going to get to was that I didn’t tell anyone. My mum and dad would ask and I would lie. I told them I was limping because I tripped over myself while playing football in gym class or that I had a black eye from getting hit with a ball. I thought it would only make things worse if I told them what was really going on._

And at that Harry saw Cody biting his lip, and in that moment he knew that was exactly what the 11 year old was thinking.

_My dad tried talking to me, he said everything was going to be fine, and I never believed him because everyday the same thing happened over and over again… But I wish I told him. Being a father now I understand that I really can help, but when I was your age I didn’t get it. But you have to believe me, nothing bad will come if you tell me what’s going on. No one is going to hurt you, no matter what anyone who is bothering you says. Please buddy I know it’s terrifying and you’re scared, but please…  Don’t make the same mistake I did, I can help._

Cody looked at his father, and he had never seen him like this, never looked at him with such pleading and begging eyes before. But he was nervous. He didn’t want to talk about what he saw people saying about him, what they did to him.

 _Come here buddy._ Harry signed before reaching for his son, wanting him to sit up.

Cody did sit up, but what he wasn’t expecting was his father to reach for his shirt, and he didn’t even stop him when he began to pull it off him.

 _Turn around._ Harry signed and when the 11 year old did so he had to bite his lip and squeeze his eyes shut at the sight of his son’s bruised back.

He suspected as soon as Cody winced when he hugged him. He knew because he was the same way when he was his age, would try his best to pretend that there weren’t any bruises under his shirts or pants, pretended everything was fine.

“I-I’m sorry pop.” Cody said as he wiped his wet eyes.

 _No._ Harry signed firmly. _You don’t apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for._ He signed before wrapping his arms around his son gently and kissing his head.

It was almost immediate Cody hugged him back, and Harry had never felt lighter. He swore that when he would talk to Cody about bullying that his son would blame him, that none of this would’ve happened if he wasn’t deaf. But the fact that Cody didn’t even utter anything like that, seemed as though he wasn’t even thinking about that, Harry felt like he could actually help his son, and that was all he ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'll try to make this as short as possible... Clearly I haven't updated in quite some time and that's because I've been in the hospital, and I was for a little over a week before I was diagnosed and then thankfully released, but then I had to go back in due to complications which was then followed by One D's drama which caused more anxiety than I thought humanely possible. But I'm back home and everything is okay for now and heres the update !! I'm really hoping it isn't terrible, and if it is I'm beyond sorry.  
> In other news I wanted to say that there will only be one more update :( But when this is over I have a good handful of other stories I already have planned out. I'm so sad this is ending because it's been so long and you guys have been so dedicated, I can't believe it, it's truly incredible...  
> I just have one more thing to say, well rather ask, and that is if anyone has ever made a trailer for a fic before ?? And if you have pleaseeeee contact me on Tumblr (lhstylinson9193) because I would love to make a trailer for a fic I'll be writing. You'll get inside into what I'm writing and we'll be working together so that'll be fun :)  
> Alright now I'm done !! Leave comments, give kudos, thank you so so so much !!! Xx


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

Louis carefully pushed open his son’s bedroom door and popped his head in, not wanting to startle the 11 year old. And thankfully when he opened the door Cody looked up, probably sensing someone came into the room and stopped his homework.

 _Hey buddy, good day at school?_ He asked, offering his son a small smile as he made his way to sit on his bed.

“Surprisingly good.” Cody said through a quiet laugh. “When pop said he could help with the whole bullying thing I didn’t believe him.” He said, biting his lip as he looked to his hands.

Louis tapped on his son’s leg, wanting him to look up and when he saw his green eyes he offered him a small smile. _He knows what it’s like and I know that he wants to do everything he can so the same thing doesn’t happen to you._

“Well today no one bugged me so that was good.” Cody breathed out as he leaned against his headboard. “Hopefully for the next 6 years it’ll stay like that.”

 _What’s been going on buddy? Are more people bothering you?_ Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows, thinking it was just the one older kid that was bugging his son.

Cody shrugged as he bit his lip and looked back down to his lap. “I don’t know I think everyone in my year is trying to fit in or something. And to fit in it seems like the normal thing to do is bother the deaf kid.” He muttered.

Louis’ face fell as he looked at his son. He knew Cody never had any problems with kids his own age but this year that seems to have changed. _What do they do?_ He asked, almost scared for the answer.

“Nothing big.” Cody shrugged. “They just make it a point to get my attention before they start insulting me or something… And I’ve tried to just ignore them and not pick my head up but if I do that then they throw something at me or kick my chair.” He said quietly.

Louis ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head, knowing he had to email Cody’s teachers. Clearly they either weren’t paying attention or didn’t care enough to stop this, and anyone who was okay with that wasn’t okay with Louis.

 _Don’t worry big guy, I’ll talk to your teachers and get all of this to stop._ Louis signed, earning a small nod from his son. _I came up here to see if you wanted to go to Al’s school and watch the football game with me. Your pop is staying here with your younger siblings and you know Al will go off with all her friends so you and I can have a little time together._ He offered with a small smile.

Cody looked at his dad for a moment, thinking about if he actually wanted to go or not and in the end because his father was giving him his puppy face Cody just had to say that he’d go.

“Fine.” He breathed out through a small smile.

Louis grinned happily to himself, more than excited to spend some one on one time with Cody. _Alright geneius, time to put the homework away and get your shoes on then._

Cody nodded and began picking up his math homework, only for his dad to take it from him and look at the sheets like a foreign language was written on them.

 _What the hell kind of math are you taking?_ Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“It’s year 9 math, so that’s algebra.” Cody said as he took his papers back from his dad and put them in his folder.

 _Shit dude…_ Louis singed, making the 11 year old shake his head and laugh. _And you’re in year 8 English aren’t you, you little smarty pants_.

“Shut up.” Cody groaned. “I swear I could be in year 10 English if they let me. What we read in class and the essays and everything are so easy I get bored.”

 _Why can’t you move up? If you told us we could’ve talked to the school._ Louis signed, more than ready to make a call right now.

Cody shook his head as he stood up from his bed and looked around his room for a light jacket to pull on. “It won’t fit in my schedule. The highest year they could put me in was year 8 so I wasn’t going to complain. It was better than nothing.”

Louis nodded and offered his son a tight lined smile before standing up from the bed himself. _Well if you want I can give you some of my books to read. You know I have shelves upon shelves in my office so feel free to take one whenever, just tell me which one you took and when._ He signed, earning a wide a grin from Cody.

“What was that one book you were reading a month or two ago? The one you refused to put down until you finished it?” Cody asked through a quiet laugh as he found a jacket and pulled it one before searching for his shoes.

 _Oh, it was Pillars of the Earth, and holy shit it was so good. I’m not quite sure you can read it though, there are some parts that might be a bit much for you, I’ll have to talk to your pop_. Louis signed, thinking about how in detail that book is with certain things.

“He’s just gonna say no, so don’t even bother.” Cody muttered as he finished tying his shoes.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he heard his son, but before he could even ask what he meant by that Cody was already heading towards the door.

Cody walked across the hall and knocked on his sister’s door and thankfully he didn’t have to wait too long before she opened it. _Ready to go?_

 _You’re coming?_ Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows as she pulled a jacket on.

 _Well don’t seem too excited._ Cody teased as he rolled his eyes and started making his way down the hall.

Alexis laughed quietly to herself as she shook her head before catching up with her brother, draping an arm over his shoulders, and kissing his head, making the 11 year old gag before pushing her away.

“C’mon Al, leave him alone.” Louis said through a chuckle as he saw his son desperately try to get away from his sister.

“He needs to lighten up, he’s too tense for an 11 year old.” Alexis said as she released her brother and poked his side, making him giggle.

“You should’ve seen yourself when you were 11.” Louis said as he followed his kids downstairs. “I swear the last thing you wanted was to be near us, let alone be tickled and kissed. He’s just fine.” He said through a quiet laugh.

“Yeah, but he has a better sense of humor than me, he gets over it. Plus I know he loves all the love.” Alexis signed and said before ruffling her little brother’s hair, making him playfully slap her hand away.

Louis hummed as he rolled his eyes, and he had to admit even he couldn’t miss his son’s small smile as his sister tormented him a bit. “I’m gonna say bye to your pop, you guys can get in the car if you want.” He said, earning a nod from Alexis before she tapped on Cody’s arm and led him towards the door.

“Hey love, are you heading out?” Harry asked as saw his husband come into the room and got up from between the twins.

“Yeah, Cody is coming with me so you just have the three little ones.” Louis said as he wrapped his arms around the younger lad’s waist and grinned up at him.

“Alright, just keep an eye on him.” Harry breathed out, playing with the hairs on the back of his husband’s neck.

“Well you know I was thinking I could give him a couple beers before I send him loose on the town.” Louis said through a quiet laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes at the older lad but dipped his head and pecked Louis’ lips anyway. “I love you, don’t do anything stupid.” He said before giving him one more kiss and getting out of his arms to sit back down with the twins.

“No promises.” Louis said before he kissed the twins’ heads and then gave Rosie a quick kiss. “Love you too, see you when we get back.” He called over his shoulder before making his way towards the door and heading to his car.

“Dad can we get food there?” Alexis asked as soon as her father was in the car.

“I have to feed you children at some point so I guess. If you want we can just get some snacks and after the game we can go out to a diner or something.” Louis offered as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

Alexis hummed at the idea before turning around in her seat to ask her brother, and then getting a nod from him. “Sure, we’re in.” She said happily. “Also is there like a hat or sunglasses you can wear or something? I don’t want people bugging us and I know everyone will.”

“Aw you want me all to yourself sweetheart?” Louis teased, earning a punch in the arm from his daughter. “But yeah, I have a beanie somewhere back there. M’not quite sure it’ll help but that’s what I have.”

“You’re gonna be sitting with us?” Cody asked surprised as he watched his sister sign everything for him to keep him included.

“Well yeah, Henry and Jamie are on the team and Alice doesn’t know if she wants to go.” Alexis signed and said as she shrugged.

“But you have other friends, why would you want to sit with us?” Cody asked completely confused.

“Because we’re awesome and fun and all of her friends can’t compare to the Tommo boys.” Louis said before poking Alexis, wanting her to sign it to him and earning yet another playful eye roll from his daughter.

“Yeah, I have to admit, we are pretty great.” Cody said through a smirk as he rested his hands behind his head and leaned back into his seat.

Alexis looked at her little brother like he had gone crazy before laughing at him and shaking her head. Maybe she would go off and find her other friends after all.

When Louis pulled up to the school a few minutes later he made sure to pull his beanie on before hopping out of the car. Already he could see the place was packed. There were teenagers everywhere, clearly excited about the first game of the season and Louis only hoped that not too many of the kids recognized him and take his time away from his own kids.

 _Keep close, yeah? Your pop will have my head if I lose you._ Louis signed as he laughed to himself and wrapped an arm over his son’s shoulder.

Cody hummed and nodded, knowing his pop would be a right mess if something happened to him under his dad’s watch.

The three made their way to the ticket table and of course when they walked up to the kids running it and Louis handed him his money the teenagers went wide eyed. But before they could even ask for anything Louis wrapped his arm around Cody’s shoulders again and had Alexis follow him towards the stands.

“People do know you’re last name right? It’s not like they can be completely shocked when they see me knowing you go to their school.” Louis said as he maneuvered himself and Cody through the crowd, trying to find some empty seats.

“Yeah they know my last name. I dunno I’d still be shocked if someone’s famous parent came to something like this.” Alexis said as she shrugged to herself as she followed her brother and dad up a few steps of the stands and sat down on one of the bleachers.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he watched the team warm up on the pitch. He remembers when that was him what seemed like forever ago. A freshman in high school and a nervous wreck about the first game.

“You know, the first game your pop ever came to see me he sat right down there with his dad and aunt Gemma.” He said quietly and signed, a small smile playing at his lips, thinking back to his at the time boyfriend wearing his jersey and screaming his head off.

“Seriously?” Alexis asked, not believing it. “How old were you guys?”

“I was 17 and he was 15.” Louis barely whispered, that seeming like a lifetime ago. “We were only dating for a week at that point.”

Alexis looked over at her dad and bit her lip as she saw him seemingly just staring down at the pitch, completely lost in his thoughts.  “Did you and pop ever break up?” She asked, gaining the attention of her dad and even her curious brother. “Like when you were dating, or even when you were married?... Did ever you ever want to separate?” Alexis asked softly.

Louis looked down at his hands as he let out a small breath and thought about it. “I dunno…” He said quietly. “I mean there were a couple times I was convinced we were done.” Louis said, making both his kids look at him wide eyed, not believing that.

“Like when?” Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows, never remembering a time her dads weren’t disgustingly in love. Sure they had their fights, but not big enough ones where they would want to split up.

Louis wasn’t quite sure he really wanted to go into detail about it, especially since they were just at a football game, but they were old enough and the game didn’t start for another 15 minutes.

“Well our first huge fight was when you were just a couple weeks old and we were trying to get used to having a baby around and jobs and school.” He said quietly. “Your pop left for a few days and I wasn’t sure if we were gonna stay together or what, but clearly we sorted that stuff out.” Louis breathed out. “And then I don’t know if you remember, you were about 4 and Cody was only 1 but when your pop opened the cafe he was gone for about a month, we barely saw him, but at that point I was sure we were gonna separate, it was pretty bad.”

Alexis felt her jaw go slack as she heard her dad and even her brother was pretty surprised. They both knew that their dads could fight and very rarely one of them left the house for a night but that was as bad as it ever got.

“Don’t worry guys, your pop and I love each other way too much to separate.” Louis signed and said through a small laugh, seeing his kids’ faces. “You never have to worry about that. It’s just that not all relationships are perfect, and one day you guys will learn that.”

Cody laughed quietly to himself before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his pen and small book. **Thanks old wise one.** He wrote on it before showing it to his dad, making him roll his eyes and shove his head playfully.

“But no Al, we have never wanted to separate.” Louis said, stressing the ‘wanted’ part and looked back to his daughter before smiling gently at her. “I mean c’mon, how could I bare to be away from those chocolate brown curls.” He said, running his fingers through his son’s hair. “Or those bright green eyes.” Louis said, irritating Cody further by squishing his face between his hands. “Or those super pokable dimples.” He said as Cody tried to push him away, but was laughing as he did so.

Louis chuckled to himself before giving the 11 year old a sloppy kiss right on his cheek, making his son squirm and push against him.

“Gross.” Cody muttered as he wiped his wet cheek.

Alexis rolled her eyes fondly as she watched her little brother. She knew her dad and Cody were like best mates and even he didn’t mind getting kisses from their father every now and then, it was only because they were in public that he found it gross.

“Dad I’m gonna go say good luck to Jamie and Henry really quick before the game starts.” Alexis said, already getting up from her seat.

“Oh, I’ll join you.” Louis said happily, wanting to talk to his past players.

They may have only been 5 when he taught them to play, but he was sure that his coaching did them some good. They were the best on the team after all. At least that’s what Alexis told him.

 _Buddy do you want to come or stay up here?_ Louis asked as he got up.

 **Can I actually get some food?** Cody wrote on his little pad before showing it to his father.

 _Sure. Let me just give you some money and I’ll meet you over there once I’m done talking with the boys._ Louis signed before pulling some cash out of his pocket and giving it to his son.

Cody said a very quiet “thanks” before walking past his sister and dad, and heading to where the concession stand was.

“Pop would kill you if he knew you just let him go like that.” Alexis said as she led her father to the side of the pitch.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Louis said quietly. “I can’t have him attached to a leash forever.”

Alexis bit her lip as she looked over at her father, knowing that Cody seemed to be the stem of her parent’s arguing nowadays. But it wasn’t even arguing, more like bickering. She did worry though that one day it would blow up because they seemed to disagree on a few things when it came to him.

“Al!!”

Alexis looked up and saw Jamie running up to her with Henry not that far behind him. “Hey guys.” She said through a soft smile before she felt Jamie wrapping his arms around her.

“Hey, hey, hey c’mon, don’t forget I’m here.” Louis said as he pulled on the younger lad’s shoulder, wanting him off his daughter.

“Aw, c’mon Lou!! We’ve known each other for years, you have to be used to this by now!” Jamie said as he let go of Alexis but still had his arm thrown over her shoulder.

“C’mon bro, you know he doesn’t like that.” Henry said as he pulled on his step-brother’s arm, knowing Louis gets annoyed whenever Jamie gets like this.

“This is why he’s always been my favorite.” Louis said through a small smile as he clapped Henry on the back.

Henry grinned right back at the other lad before eyeing his brother again, finally making him release his arm off Alexis. “Thanks for comin Lou. No Harry or the other kids?”

“No Harry but Cody’s here, he’s just buying some food.” Louis said as he turned around and sure enough his son was in line for food. “And of course I’d come. I haven’t seen you boys play in a long time and I heard a certain someone made captain and striker.” He said, eyeing Henry and making the younger lad blush.

“Well I started off with a good coach.” Henry said through a quiet laugh as he brushed his hair out of his eyes

“Oh yeah, the undefeated purple panthers.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself and nodded. “It was a great season.”

Alexis rolled her eyes as she looked over at her dad, that being nearly 10 years ago. But at least he got another smile out of Henry. “C’mon dad, let’s go get Cody and we can leave these two to win a game.” She said, tugging on her father’s arm.

“Alright, boys good luck.” Louis said as he nodded at the two, earning a wave back and Jamie winking at Alexis before Louis pulled his daughter away. “Are you sure he’s not in love with you?” He asked as they began to walk towards Cody who was still in line for food.

“No way in hell.” Alexis said as she chuckled to herself. “He’s just a flirt, that’s it. Plus I think he likes to annoy Henry whenever he does stuff like that.”

“Wait, what?” Louis asked as he quickly looked to his daughter. “Why would that make Henry jealous? What aren’t you telling me?” He asked with narrowed eyes.

“Geez dad relax. You know Henry’s all reserved and when Jamie does that stuff it just annoys him. That’s it.” Alexis breathed out as they caught up with Cody.

Louis eyed his daughter, not sure if her and Henry had a thing but if they did then that meant he wasn’t his favorite anymore.

Three managed to make it to the front of the line and each got a little snack before finding seats again and watching the start of the game. Louis had to give it the boys, they did look pretty good for their age and he understood why Henry was put as captain and striker. He was one of those strong, silent leaders, but it was clear everyone was looking to him to see what to do.

The only bad thing of the night was a guy who was sitting right behind them and there was a girl who clearly wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. Louis noticed he kept trying to touch her and was just being a pig overall and just as he was about to say something to have him stop he saw his son look around before silently reaching for the guy’s unopened drink.

He watched as his son shook up the can before discreetly putting it back in place. Cody clearly thought no one saw him, but Louis did. And when the guy opened his drink and it exploded right in his face he could see his son’s proud smile before the guy got up and left the girl alone for the rest of the night.

Louis thought Cody must’ve seen what he had, what the guy was doing to the girl, but Louis was more than please with his son for doing that. Even if the 11 year old thought no one knew it was him Louis in that moment felt like a very proud father.

*~*

**9 Months Later**

“Hey Lou!!” Harry called out as he shuffled some papers on the counter, one in particular catching his eye.

Louis managed his way into the kitchen, one of the twins on each of his legs and holding on for dear life as their daddy walked. “What’s up?” He asked, able to swing one leg in front of the other, making the 3 year olds giggle.

“So there’s an end of the year talent show at Cody’s school.” Harry said, passing the paper to his husband and scooping up a laughing Rory of Louis’ leg.

“Okay… And?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows as he scanned over the paper.

“Well I think he should be in it.” Harry said, and when the older lad looked up to him with furrowed eyebrows he explained. “This year was actually pretty decent for him. You know except for like the first month, but after that I think this was his best year at school so far. And if he plays drums at the talent show I dunno, maybe it can like boost his confidence or something.” He said as he shrugged to himself, not thinking it was a completely awful idea.

Louis thought about it for a second and he completely agreed with Harry, he thought this could help Cody a bit, but he wasn’t so sure of the 11 year old would actually want to do it. “Well we can ask of course and if wants to we’ll have him sign up.”

Harry smiled to himself and nodded at the older lad before adjusting Rory on his hip and heading towards the stairs to talk to Cody. He really hoped his son would want to do this, or was at least willing to think about it. This could be a really good confidence boost for him and Harry thought he could really use one.

He made his way to the 11 year old’s room and carefully opened the door before popping his head in. And Harry should’ve guessed but his son had his head lost in another one of Louis’ books, clearly in a different world as he read over the page.

Harry carefully made his way over to the bed to not scare him but Rory didn’t even think twice before squirming out of his papa’s arms and lunging at his big brother to hug him.

Cody let out a yelp as he felt someone on him but once he saw it was Rory he let out a few deep breaths and ran his hand through his curls, trying to calm down. _Don’t do that buddy, I told you that before._ He signed, but it wasn’t even a second later he pulled the toddler into his lap and kissed his head.

 _Sorry._ Rory signed sheepishly before relaxing against his brother’s chest.

Cody smiled down at the 3 year old but then he noticed everyone else in his room. “Uhm… Hi.” He said confused, not quite sure why both his dads and Cameron were also there.

Harry offered his son a small smile as he waved at him and took a seat on the bed. S _o I saw that your school was having an end of the year talent show._

“Yeah… And?” Cody asked with raised eyebrows, not quite sure where his pop was going with this.

 _And you my boy have loads of talent._ Louis signed before hopping over the 11 year old and sitting next to him on the bed with Cameron in his lap.

Cody let out a laugh as he shook his head and leaned against the headboard behind him. “What talent?” He asked like what his father had just said was ridiculous.

 _Drumming._ Rory signed as he rolled his eyes as even he knew his big brother was the best drummer ever.

Cody’s face fell a little bit as he looked between his dads, only to see them nodding at him. He cleared his throat and looked to his hands, not quite sure what to say. “Uhm, no, no, I’ll just… They’ll laugh at me.” He said quietly as he shook his head.

Harry let out a quiet breath as he looked at his son and he refused to pick his head up. He placed a gentle hand on Cody’s leg, wanting him to look up, but even when he did that it took the 11 year old a little while to actually pick his head up.

 _No one is going to laugh at you._ Harry signed as he looked at his son softly. _I think you should really consider it buddy, you’d be surprised by how people will react._

Cody didn’t need to consider it. He knew what people would think of the deaf kid sitting at drumset, it was completely laughable.

 _What if I got up there with you?_ Louis offered as he saw that Cody didn’t even want to think about what could happen if he got up on stage.

“What?” Cody asked confused.

 _Well you, me, uncle Liam and uncle Niall could like do a song together._ Louis signed, trying to think of anything to convince Cody to do this.

Cody almost forgot his uncles played instruments as well. His dad will play his guitar with him and his pop if he has time but it’s rare. And of course uncle Zayn comes over at least once a week to play, but the thought of playing with an actual band seemed pretty cool.

“What would we play?” Cody asked quietly as he bit his lip.

Harry couldn’t help but smile to himself  as he heard the 11 year old, him at least thinking it over.

 _Well I’d have to talk to the boys but I’m sure we could play one of our old songs. Because we had Zayn as our drummer we had some really good drum parts that you’d probably like to play._ Louis signed, offering his son a small grin.

Cody thought about it for a moment before letting out a small breath and nodding. “I don’t know… Well I mean call them and if we play something and it seems good I guess I’ll sign up.” He said quietly.

Harry and Louis looked to each other and to say they were shocked was an understatement. And when Louis got on the phone with his mates later that night he was sure he was going to lose hearing in his ear form how loud Niall was screaming, he was so excited, and then Liam nearly yelling for joy too.

*~*

Alexis hopped down the stairs and once she got to the bottom she headed towards the music room, wanting to see how her brother was doing as he’s been in there for hours.

She knew he was more than nervous about the talent show coming up and even though uncle Liam and uncle Niall come over nearly everyday to rehearse with him, and her dad Cody was still sure he needed more practice.

Alexis pushed the music room door open, only to be attacked by drums, but what really had her attention were her little brothers arms flailing everywhere as he hit the drums. She knew how good Cody was. Not good, but great, and he’s been amazing at the instrument since before he could even walk and Alexis was more than happy to see her brother atually showing people his talent. But she wasn’t so happy to see her little brother’s drumsticks with a bit of blood on them, knowing the 11 year old could get carried away and sometimes forgot to stop.

She waved her hand to get his attention and thankfully Cody finally looked up before raising his eyebrows at his sister.

 _Your hands are bleeding again._ Alexis signed and she couldn’t help but laugh a little bit as her brother groaned once he saw his bloodied drumsticks.

“They keep opening up, it’s annoying.” Cody grumbled as he got up from his seat. “Pop is gonna kill me when he comes home from work.”

 _Why?_ Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows, knowing that her brother got calluses, blisters and his hands bleed sometimes because of drumming.

“You know how he is.” Cody breathed out as he made his way to the half bathroom they had down there. “If I even get a scrape I know to expect a lecture about how I need to be careful and pay more attention and all that.” He muttered as he began washing his hands under the cool water.

Alexis bit her lip as she leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest, knowing Cody and her pop’s relationship has always been a bit strained. Her brother doesn’t show it to their pop though, knowing he would be near heartbroken but it’s hard for Alexis to turn away when Cody comes to her and just complains about him trying to baby him and how he is constantly be told no.

 _Well I’m sure because you were drumming he wouldn’t care._ Alexis offered as an answer.

“He would just tell me to take a break on the drumming.” Cody said as he shook his head. “Whatever, I’ll just put bandaids on and hope he doesn’t see them.”

Alexis let out a quiet breath as she saw her brother struggling to put bandaids on his cuts so she took them from him before steadying his hand so she could put them on. “You know he just doesn’t want to see you hurt.” She said once she knew her brother was looking at her.

“Oh yeah cause drumming is so dangerous.” Cody said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and watched as his sister began putting bandaids on his cuts. “When we’re in public he won’t even let me go to the bathroom by myself… Like I’m gonna be 12 in two months it ridiculous.”

Alexis wasn’t sure what to say. Of course she knew how annoyed her little brother got with their pop, and he never showed their father just how mad he got to not upset him but Alexis was scared one day he would just blow up.

“I don’t know Cody… He just loves you and you and I both know that he feels guilty about you know what…” She said once the last cut was covered and she met her brother’s eyes.

Cody bit his lip, knowing very well that his pop blamed himself for his deafness, and that was why he understood why he was so protective over him. But still, sometimes it got to be too much.

 _Come on. Take a break from the drumming and come hang out with me for a bit._ Alexis signed before nodding towards the stairs.

“What do you want to do?” Cody asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Alexis shrugged and tried to think of something. _I bet you Cam and I can beat you and Rory at chicken in the pool._ She signed challenging.

Cody couldn’t fight off his smile as he laughed to himself and nodded. “You’re on.” He said before rushing past his sister and ran upstairs to find their baby brothers and their official judge Rosie to get their bathing suits on.

*~*

 _Hey big guy, you doing alright?_ Zayn asked as he walked up to his nephew and saw him nervously twirling his drumsticks between his fingers.

Cody shook his head as he let out a deep breath and looked out towards the side of the stage, only to see the auditorium filled with students, teachers and parents. _Uncle Zayn I don’t think I can do this._ He signed, his hands nearly shaking.

 _Yes you can buddy._ Zayn signed as he offered his nephew a soft smile. _When I played this song with the boys we were 17 and you play it so much better than I did and you’re only 11… You know the rhythms, you’ve practiced for hours. I know you can do this._

Cody bit his lip as he looked up at his uncle, and even though what he said did make him feel a bit better he was still nervous. But a second later he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his dad smiling at him. And when he looked around he saw his uncle Liam tuning his bass while his pop was doing the same to his dad’s electric guitar.

“Dad what if I mess up?” Cody barely whispered.

 _Then you mess up and carry on_.  Louis signed as he shrugged to himself. _Don’t over think it buddy. Just go out there and have a good time._

Cody swallowed thickly and nodded at his dad before he saw his father take his electric guitar from his pop and sling the strap over his shoulder.

 _Alright big guy, they just called us up, lets go._ Louis signed as he nodded towards the stage where Liam and Niall were already heading.

Cody looked towards the stage and he only started walking after his pop and uncle kissed his head and his dad wrapped his arm around his shoulder to get him moving. He felt like his father was nearly dragging him to the stage though. His feet were heavy and his heart was pounding but when he felt the bright stage lights hit his face he couldn’t help but swallow nervously before looking out towards the crowd, expecting to see judging faces.

But to Cody’s surprise he couldn’t see the crowd at all. The only thing he saw was black in front of the stage. He could see his uncles setting up their instruments and right in the middle, in clear view of everyone was his drumset.

 _Everyone is clapping and I can hear Al screaming her head off for you. Good luck big guy._ Louis signed as he laughed to himself and brought up his fist for his son to bump.

Cody had to bite back a smile at the thought of his big sister cheering for him as he bumped his fist with his father’s. And even though people were clapping and cheering he figured it was just for his dad since the famous coach Louis Tomlinson was here. But at least people were clapping and not looking at him funny.

Louis offered his son one more smile before stepping up to the microphone and plugging his guitar into the amp. “Alright, hey everyone I’m Louis Tomlinson-” He began but before he could introduce anyone else the crowd was screaming and clapping. Louis smiled politely at them, but this wasn’t about him, it was all about Cody. “And I’ll be on vocals and electric guitar. My mate Liam on bass and my other mate Niall on piano. And of course the real star of the show, my son, Cody Tomlinson on drums.” He said before turning around and winking at his son, only to see his cheeks bright pink from what he saw his uncle Niall interpreting what he said.

The crowd clapped a bit more and Louis watched as his son let out another deep breath before offering him a small smile and nodding at him. He saw Cody nod back and it was only a second later Louis turned all the way around so Cody could see him and he started the song with Niall. The 11 year old kept his eyes on his dad’s fingers and counting the beat before he started on the drums. The sound loud and in perfect time with what his dad was playing, his arms going everywhere to hit what he needed to before he settled into the beat.

As he played Cody could feel himself just melt into like he does back home, as if no one was watching. He remembered everything his uncle Zayn told him, everything his dad and pop told him. And the longer he played, his wrists flicking quick to get the rhythm he wanted, his arm flying one way or the other to hit the symbol while his foot tapped the bass drum on every beat. When his eyes met his dad’s though he could see his father smiling at him so wide it must’ve hurt while he played before he kept singing into the microphone. And when he looked around he could see both his uncles smiling at him the same way as they played. But what really had Cody feeling confident, what made him feel completely comfortable was his pop on the side of the stage who looked near to tears as he watched him. And in that moment Cody could feel his own smile forming as he played.

Harry watched his son and couldn’t even believe what he was seeing. He’s never seen Cody play so well. Even when he watched them rehearse it was nothing compared to how Cody was playing now. Harry can’t remember the last time he saw the 11 year old so confident, so sure of himself, and just at that he had to blink away tears. And even when he felt Zayn wrap an arm around his shoulder he couldn’t help but let out a watery chuckle as the older lad smiled back at him.

Harry swears he’s never seen Cody this happy in a long time. His arms were flying everywhere his foot nearly attacking the bass drum and Harry doesn’t know how his wrists were going so fast that if he blinked he would miss it. Of course Louis, Liam and Niall all sounded amazing as well. The song had a pretty fast beat and was uplifting and fun but Cody was center stage, no doubt in Harry’s mind that everyone had their eyes on him.

And Harry didn’t take his eyes off his son until they all finished, and when they did Cody was breathing heavily, dropping his tired arms at his side before wiping his sweaty curls away from his face.

When Cody did look up though he saw the lights in the auditorium turned on and he was able to actually see the crowd. And when he did his heart nearly stopped as he saw them all on their feet and cheering.

 _Holy shit my boy, that was so good!!!_ Louis signed as he smiled widely at his son. _They’re all going crazy, they loved it! You sounded awesome!!_

Cody let out a tired laugh before he stood up from his drumset, only to see the crowd clapping even more. And it was near impossible to miss his older sister going berserk in the back with his other siblings and the rest of his family clearly screaming their heads off for him.

Cody didn’t try to fight back the smile as he waved slightly at the crowd and watched as they kept clapping and cheering until his principal came up to the microphone. It was only then he, his dad and uncles left the stage. But he couldn’t even take two step on the side of the stage before his pop was crushing him in a hug and kissing him all over his face. And just this one time Cody didn’t seem to mind as he hugged his father back.

*~*

**1 Year Later**

“Do you think Cody will want to have a party this year?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he looked up from his papers.

“He hasn’t wanted one in the past 12 years so I don’t know why he would want one now.” Louis muttered as he kept his eyes on his own papers for the team.

Harry bit his lip as that was true, but this past year has been really good for Cody. “Well I dunno this school year he came home smiling everyday and we didn’t have any teacher phone calls telling us someone was bothering him, and not once this year did he complain about school. I mean, I know he hasn’t told us he made any friends, but maybe he’d like to have some people over.”

Louis looked up at his husband and pulled his glasses off before running a hand through his hair. “I dunno, I mean we can ask him. Just don’t get your hopes up love.” He said softly, knowing that Harry has wanted Cody to have a birthday party or just friends over in general since forever.

And that was all Harry needed to hear before he got out of his seat and headed towards the stairs. But once he got to the top he saw Alexis looking like she was ready to go somewhere.

“Where are you going?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Just to the coffee shop for a bit. I wasn’t really feeling inspired in my room and uncle Zayn always says to change your surroundings to get new ideas.” Alexis said as she pointed to her bag that held her pencils and sketch book.

Harry hummed to himself, that being something Zayn would definitely say. “Alright well you know to have your phone on you and if you need anything just text me or dad. Are you sure you don’t want a ride?”

“Nah, I want to walk.” Alexis said, it being just 10 minutes away anyway.

“Okay love, just text me when you get there and text when you’ll be back.” Harry said, offering the 16 year old a small smile.

Alexis nodded at her pop before smiling back at him and heading down the stairs.

Harry watched as she walked down the stairs and yelled out her goodbye’s before heading out the door. It was still crazy to him how grown up she was. How his little girl was now old enough to walk places by herself without one of her dads. But it was just one small thing like that that reminded Harry that his little girl wasn’t so little anymore.

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind though as he made his way to Cody’s room and opened the door, only to find the 12 year old focusing extremely hard on a game of Fifa. And when Harry stepped fully into the room and tried to get his son’s attention Cody must’ve been so focused that when he looked in his father’s direction he jumped a bit, making Harry send him an apologetic look.

“What?” Cody asked as he paused his game.

 _Well hi to you too._ Harry signed before he rolled his eyes playfully. _I wanted to ask you something_.

“Sure, what?” Cody asked as he pop took a seat on his bed.

_I know it’s kind of last minute considering your birthday is in a couple days but I was wondering if there was anyone from school you wanted to invite over? Or if you wanted to have a party or anything?_

Cody looked at his father confused, not quite sure why he was even bothering to ask him this. “No, you know I don’t like parties and I don’t really have any friends so…”

Harry let out a quiet breath as he ran his fingers through the front of his curls and looked down at his son. _You just want the family over then?_

“Yup.” Cody said as he popped the ‘p’ and focused back on his game.

Harry wasn’t quite sure why Cody was giving him this tone, but then again he was always like this when he brought up him and friends. So Harry left it at that.

*~*

Harry let out a deep breath as he looked down at one of the many papers surrounding him. One hand lost in his hair while the older twirled his pen around.

It felt like all day he was running around. The twins were demanding his attention all day while Rosie had to be dropped off and picked up from Lily’s house. Cody wasn’t really talking to him, instead just hiding in his room and Louis had meetings after lunch and then practice. So he was a bit stressed and dinner wasn’t even started yet while he still had too many things to go over for the cafe. But thankfully it wasn’t even a second later he heard the front door open and his daughter walk into the kitchen.

“Sweetheart I thought you were going to text me when you were-” Harry stopped himself as he looked up and saw his daughter, but what caught his eyes was the deep blush on her cheeks. “... What happened?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Alexis said sheepishly as she shook her head and just as she was about to head for the stairs her pop stopped her.

“Hold on just a second there love.” Harry said as he would recognize that face anywhere. “C’mon, let’s talk.” He said, pointing to the chair next to him at the table.

Alexis bit her lip as she tried to hold back a smile and took a seat at the table with her father.

Harry watched the 16 year old with an amused smile as she sat next to him and the closer she got the more he could see her blushing and trying not to grin to herself. “So, what’s his name?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

Alexis pressed her lips together as she hid her face in the crook of her elbow,only making her pop let out a booming laugh.

“Aw love, come on! You can tell me! Did you meet him at the coffee shop? Is he cute? Wait did you get his number or did he ask you out? What’s his-”

“Pop!!” Alexis yelled, at this point trying to keep in her own laugh as her father was firing questions at her. “It’s nothing, I swear he-”

“I knew there was a he!!” Harry said excitedly, his paperwork long forgotten.

Alexis let out a groan as she hid her face in her hands. “Please, if I tell you I need you to calm down.” She said through a quiet laugh.

“Well I’m sorry love, but this is the first time in like 5 years that you’ve had a little crush on someone.” Harry said teasingly.

Alexis could only feel her face heating up more as she remembered her crush from Disney World all those years ago. “I’ll tell you under one condition.” She said with raised eyebrows.

“Alright, yeah, okay.” Harry rushed out, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

Alexis bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at her father and let out a quiet breath. “You can’t tell dad.”

At that Harry’s face fell, this being something he would want to tell Louis as soon as the older lad came home. “Why?” He asked quietly.

“He’s just… Like you know how he is and I don’t want him to freak out and interrogate me or anything. I want to be able to talk to this guy and not have dad breathing down my neck.” Alexis explained.

Harry released a small breath as he heard his daughter and he knew how protective Louis was over Alexis, especially now with how old she is and boys come into play. But this was something he wanted to share with his husband. It felt wrong to keep it from him.

“It’s not like you can just hide this guy from your dad.” He said softly. “And can you please just tell me his name? Or if you got his number or if he asked you out? Just tell me something.” Harry said through a small laugh.

Alexis smiled bashfully to herself, just thinking about the boy at the coffee shop had her cheeks turning pink. “His name is Hayden.” She said quietly. “And yes I have his number, and he may have wanted to meet up again at the coffee shop tomorrow… But can you please not tell dad? I swear I’ll tell him if things actually seem okay with Hayden. I don’t want dad to jeopardize anything.”

Harry couldn’t stop the grin on his face but again he thought about how he couldn’t tell Louis. “I won’t say anything to your dad, I promise.” He said, earning a relieved breath from the 16 year old. “But if after a week you haven’t told him I will. I don’t like keeping things from him and he deserves to know about these kinds of things too.”

“Deal.” Alexis said quickly.

Harry nodded but still couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he saw how happy Alexis was. He was reminded of himself when he told his own mum about Louis. He barely knew him at the time but still, just the mere thought of him had him grinning for no reason.

“Do you have a picture of him?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah.” Alexis said through a small blush as she reached for her phone. “I mean it’s only a contact picture, but still.” She said sheepishly, passing her phone over to her father.

“Oh he’s cute.” Harry said softly as he smiled to himself and looked over this boy. “What’s he like? Shy type? Talkative maybe?”

“Uhm he was like really shy at first, super quiet.” Alexis said as she bit her lip, desperately trying to stop herself from smiling. “He asked if I wanted to sit with him since I was alone and I guess he was too. At first he was clearly nervous, like he wasn’t sure what to say but then he saw I had my sketchpad and we got to talking. It was actually really nice, and kinda easy.” She said through a quiet laugh.

“That’s good love.” Harry said softly as he passed his daughter’s phone back to her. “Well I guess he seems nice enough.”

“He is.” Alexis said as she smiled sheepishly to herself. “I’m gonna meet him again tomorrow at the coffee shop.”

“Meeting who tomorrow at the coffee shop?”

Both Harry and Alexis jumped as they heard Louis’ voice, not even noticing he came home.

“Uhm, uh Henry.” Alexis said quickly as she saw her dad walk over to them with his work bag slung over his shoulder.

And Louis seemed to buy it as he hummed to himself before kissing Harry hello and then making his way towards the stairs to shower.

Alexis let out a deep breath and only looked back to her pop once she knew her dad was out of the room.

“So is this a date then? You and him at the coffee shop tomorrow?” Harry asked as soon as Louis wasn’t in ear shot.

“Well I don’t know.” Alexis said quietly as she shrugged to herself. “I don’t even know if he likes me or-”

“Oh trust me love, he likes you.” Harry said without a trace of doubt in his voice. “A guy wouldn’t just ask you to sit down with him for no reason and then proceed to not only get your number but then ask to see you again the next day.”

“Really?” Alexis asked a bit nervously.

“Really.” Harry said as he nodded to himself. “And you know after tomorrow maybe ask if he wants to see a movie or wants to get dinner or something. Believe it or not but he’s just as nervous as you are.”

“Oh I believe it.” Alexis said through a quiet laugh. “He was basically stuttering when he asked to sit with me and then continued to like blush and smile every time he talked.”

“You see!” Harry said through a wide smile. “Your dad was the same exact way on our first date. Trust me sweetheart, just keep doing what you’re doing and things will fall into place.”

Alexis grinned back at her pop, never before so grateful for him just being him. “And I promise to tell dad. I just don’t want him freaking out and accidentally ruining this.”

“I get it love.” Harry breathed out as he nodded to himself. “I hate keeping this from him so the sooner you tell him the better.”

“Maybe if things really go well with Hayden I’ll bring him over for dinner.” Alexis said quietly. “I know no matter what dad will interrogate him, so might as well get it over with.”

Harry bit his lip, not quite sure how Louis would feel with Alexis just bringing some boy home. But if there was one thing he knew it was that it would be more than entertaining to see his husband’s shocked face.

“Of course you can do that love. But just get to know this guy a bit first, alright? Talk to him, make sure you guys connect.” Harry said softly. “When your dad and I-”

“Yeah, yeah, got it.” Alexis said through a quiet laugh as she got up from her seat, more than tired of hearing stories that started with “when your dad and I” or “when your pop and I”.

“But thank you pop.” Alexis said as she smiled softly at her father and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you, and I’ll be sure to keep you updated.”

“I love you too sweetheart.” Harry said before kissing his daughter’s cheek and hugging her back. “And thank you, that’s all I want. And if he’s a jerk your dad isn’t the only one who knows how to throw a punch. Believe it or not but I’ve hit more people than he has, so tell this boy to watch himself.”

Alexis couldn’t help but let out a quiet laugh before kissing her pop’s cheek one more time and making her way up the stairs. But just before she got into her room she felt her phone vibrate, only to see the name Hayden Montgomery flashing across the screen.

*~*

Harry made his way up to Cody’s room and carefully pushed the door open, knowing that the 13 year old has been getting more and more frustrated with people barging into his room, but there was no other way to tell him that people were at his door.

And thankfully he didn’t scare his son, but Cody did look a bit annoyed as he saw his father step into the room. “What’s up?” He asked as he placed his book down.

 _The twins and I are going to the cafe for a bit, and Rosie is at Lily’s. Do you want to come?_ Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

“Where’s Al and dad?” Cody asked as he sat up in bed.

_Al is out to lunch with someone and your dad is with the league and meeting some new coaches._

Cody let out a quiet breath as he thought about it for a second and shrugged. “Can I just finish my book and when I’m done can I meet you there?” He asked, knowing the cafe was a 10 minute walk.

Harry immediately shook his head. _You’re not walking by yourself. It’s either you come with me now or stay home._

“Fine, then I’ll stay home.” Cody said annoyed before picking his book back up, and if his pop said anything else to him he wouldn’t have known.

Harry felt his jaw drop as he saw his son blatantly start to ignore him, but he didn’t want to upset Cody more and make him even more annoyed with him. So Harry left it at that and made his way downstairs to collect the twins and head to the cafe.

“Alright boys, let’s go! Sandals on!” Harry called out, and it was only a second later he heard little feet running towards the foyer.

“Papa I want to surprise daddy!!” Cameron said excitedly as he latched onto his father’s leg.

“Oh yeah?” Harry asked through a small laugh as he scooped his son up and reached for the 4 year old’s shoes. “And what are we gonna do to surprise him?”

“Cook his most favorite cookie!” Rory said happily as he managed to get his sandals on, and thankfully on the right feet.

“Well that’s a lovely idea boys, we can do that at the cafe if you want.” Harry said as he got Cameron’s sandals on and opened the door for Rory.

The twins cheered and Harry couldn’t help but laugh to himself as they ran to the car, more than excited to make cookies and surprise their daddy.

Harry got them situated in their seats and once they were all set Harry got in the driver's seat before pulling onto the road. And even though the twins were talking excitedly in the seats behind him Harry kept thinking back to Cody. How his birthday just a couple days ago was more than fun for him, but for some reason the 13 year old was just being moody with him.

Harry didn’t know if it was because he was becoming a teenager, or if he was just doing something that Cody didn’t like, but it didn’t sit well with Harry to know that one of his kids was mad at him.

The only thing that really upped his spirits was when he was able to talk to Alexis at night once everyone was in bed, or Louis was just reading in their room. He loved hearing about his daughter’s dates, and it was very clear after just a couple days this boy liked his daughter just as much as Alexis liked him. Harry could tell by the way she would talk about Hayden and how she said that he treated her. And it was more than nice for Harry to just sit and share this one thing Alexis. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep it from Louis. Thankfully though Alexis did promise that after their little lunch date that she would bring him home for dinner.

“Papa come on! We’re here!” Cameron said as he kicked his little legs in his seat, trying to get out.

Harry looked up, and sure enough they were at the cafe. So he hopped out and scooped up his two boys before making his way inside

*~*

Harry bit his lip anxiously as he tried to find ingredients for dinner and not freak out. But when he heard the front door open and Alexis’ voice he couldn’t help but feel excited.

“Pop?”

He turned around, and sure enough not only was his daughter there, but also the boy from the contact picture. And it was obvious that Alexis was more than nervous, so Harry tried his hardest to not be too embarrassing.

“Hey, you must be Hayden.” He said, offering the young man his hand to shake. “It’s great to finally meet you, Al here hasn’t shut up about you for a week.” Well Harry said he wouldn’t embarrass her too much, this was just enough.

“It’s great to meet you too sir.” Hayden said, shaking the older man’s hand.

Harry could see he was clearly nervous and he only feared what would happen when Louis came home.

“Where’s everyone else?” Alexis asked, wanting to just get introductions over with quickly.

“Dad is at practice, Cody locked himself in his room, Rosie is in the living room and the twins are terrorizing the playroom.” Harry breathed out as he rested his hands on the counter and looked over to Hayden, not sure if Alexis talked about how many siblings she had or if she had two dads. But it seemed as though that she had since Hayden wasn’t even phased by what he just said.

“Alright, well we’re gonna go in the living room I guess.” Alexis said.

“Okay sweetheart.” Harry said as he offered her a small smile, and he couldn’t help but smile just a bit more as he saw Alexis grab Hayden’s hand and lead him to the living room.

Harry let out a quiet breath and so far this didn’t seem too bad. Well as long as he didn’t think about his daughter potentially having a boyfriend then it didn’t seem too bad. But he thought he should at least give his husband some type of warning.

Harry reached for his phone in his pocket before dialling the older lad’s number and thankfully it only rung twice before he heard his husband’s voice

“Hey babe.”

“Hey Lou, did you leave the stadium yet?” Harry asked as he balanced his phone between his cheek and shoulder, trying to get back to seeing what he needed for dinner.

“Just got into my car. Why? What’s up?”

“I was just wondering.” Harry said as he shrugged to himself. “I was going to start dinner but I didn’t want to unless I knew you were on your way home.”

“Yeah love I’ll be home in about 20 minutes.” Louis stated as he turned on the car and buckled his seatbelt.

“Great, we also have someone coming for dinner, so there may be another car in the driveway.” Harry said, biting his lip and hoping that somewhat prepared his husband. He knew it wouldn’t though, not at all...

“Who’s coming for dinner?” Louis asked as he backed out of his parking spot.

“Well… Just wait until you get home.” Harry said uncertainly.

“Okay… I’ll be home soon. I love you.”

“Love you too. See you when you get home.”  Harry smiled into the phone before hanging it up and letting out a deep breath.

He began to get dinner started and really hoped that Louis wouldn’t do anything ridiculous when he saw the boy in their living room. Already it seemed as though that Rosie had warmed up to Hayden as Harry could hear her talking from the living room about God only knows what. But at least the younger lad was able to sit there and listen to the 9 year old.

To Harry though it was all so crazy. It felt just like yesterday he himself was only 15 and meeting Louis. Just yesterday he was 17 and had Alexis, and he remembers their 2 year old daughter standing on the pitch with Louis to ask him to marry him all too clearly. And now here was the same girl bringing home a boy for the first time, and Harry definitely wasn’t a second away from crying.

So he focused on dinner instead of his thinking about his eldest daughter and how much she’s grown up. He ignored the twins shrieks as they ran around and chased each other, but it seems as though that he lost track of time when he heard the front door open, followed by a “daddy!!” shrieked from the twins.

And all over again Harry got nervous. He wasn’t sure how Louis was going to react to the boy in the living room but when he felt a strong pair of arms around his waist he looked up to see a pair of bright blue eyes looking right back at him.

“Hi.” Louis said, looking right back into the younger lad’s eyes.

“Hey.” Harry said through a soft smile before dipping his head and kissing his husband sweetly. “How was practice?” He asked after he pulled away from the older lad.

“It was good, I'm happy it’s Friday. It was so bloody hot out today. I didn’t want the team to do anything that would give them a heat stroke so it was an easier day.” Louis said as he grinned back at Harry and wrapped his arms just a bit tighter around his waist. “How about you, how was your day?”

“Yeah, you reek of sweat.” Harry said as he laughed to himself and ran his hand through the back of Louis’ sweaty hair. “My day was pretty good. Cam, Rory and I went to the cafe for a bit. Rosie had a play date with that girl down the street. Cody just kind of hung around the house all day, reading, you know. And Alexis was out all day.”

“I heard you made oatmeal chocolate chip cookies.” Louis said with a hopeful grin.

Harry chuckled and nodded his head. “Yeah the twins and I made some cookies while at the cafe.”

Louis gave Harry quick peck on the lips as a thank you. “Have you talked to Cody at all today?”

Harry ran a hand through his hair and gave a noncommittal shrug. “I mean I tried… He just…” Harry was at a loss for words as he did try to talk to Cody when he came home but the 13 year old wanted nothing to do with him.

“It’s okay love, I’ll try to talk to him.” Louis said as he moved a curl away from Harry’s face. “You said Alexis was out all day?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded. “She’s back now though.”

“Alright, good. So whose car is that in the driveway?” Louis asked as he shifted the bag that was still on his shoulder.

Harry let out a quiet laugh before looking back at Louis, this being what he’s been waiting for. “Just go in the living room.”

Louis looked at his husband confused but slowly nodded anyway before pecking his lips one more time.

Harry watched as Louis made his way towards the living room and let out a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for anything. He could hear Louis talking to Rosie, the 9 year old distracting him for a bit. But a second later Louis must’ve seen him. There was complete silence and Harry felt his heart stop before he heard his husband’s voice.

“Who the hell are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've honestly been sitting here for about 10 minutes trying to think about what to put in this end note... Since September you guys have been here and stuck by me and my ridiculously long piece, and there is nothing I can say to express how grateful I am... Just thank you. Thank you so much for joining me on this journey, through all the highs and lows and for not giving up on me and just being so incredibly nice. I write for you guys and to know you how dedicated you are means the world to me. Just as writing this final chapter, I'm not going to lie, it was incredibly difficult only because I didn't want it to end. But at some point everything does end, and this is it. So one final time, leave comments, give kudos, thanks !!! Xxx
> 
> And one more thing !! If anyone is going to OTRA in NJ (Metlife Stadium) message me on tumblr (lhstylinson9193) or email me (lhstylinson9193@gmail.com) because I'll be going and it'd be fun to meet up ! Also if you follow me on tumblr you'll see when I'll be posting new works and what those works are about !! :)


End file.
